Papillon
by Didi Gemini
Summary: UA "Pourquoi tu t'es tatoué un papillon sur le coeur ?" - "Parce que je rêvais d'être un papillon." - "Pourquoi ?" - "Parce que je voulais m'enfuir par la fenêtre sans tomber en bas..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Salut les gens !

**Lys :** Kikou :)

Etant donné que c'est Noël, que mon ordi a planté, je poste ce premier chapitre en guise de compensation (à ceux qui lisent des fics HP, pour les autres, je suis désolée T.T).

**Lys :** Mais c'est pas ta faute !

Quand même T.T. Bref, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! C'est la seconde fic sur Harry Potter et c'est un UA. Un rêve que j'ai fait une nuit m'a inspiré pour cette fic :p.

**Lys :** Elle fait des rêves bizares...

... J'avoue... T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

« Tata ?

- Oui, mon chéri ?

- Les anges, ça existe ?

- Bah oui, puisque tu en es un !

- Non, j'ai pas d'ailes.

- L'habit ne fait pas le moine ! Des anges y'en a pas des tas sur cette planète, et j'ai la chance d'en avoir un chez moi.

- Mais si j'étais un ange, je pourrais voir papa et maman dans le ciel, non ?

- C'est pas parce que tu les vois pas qu'eux ne te voient pas. Si tu leur parles, ils t'entendront.

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais, j'en suis sûre ! »

**OoO**

« Harry, soleil de mes nuits ! Bouge tes fesses, c'est l'heure de se lever ! »

Harry sursauta violement et, si cela avait pu être possible, il se serait cogné la tête contre le plafond. Perdu dans les dernières limbes du sommeil et l'obscurité de sa chambre, le jeune homme chercha à tâtons ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez.

Sa vue sembla s'éclaircirent. Il chercha le réveil des yeux : huit heures et demie. Il poussa un grognement mécontent mais se leva pourtant pour ouvrir les rideaux. La lumière l'ébouillit pendant quelques secondes, lui frappant le visage sans aucune douceur.

Entre les cris et la lumière, il était servi… Mais il fallait bien se lever, la boutique n'allait pas s'ouvrir toute seule. Enfin, Tata était toujours là, mais le temps où elle s'occupait de tout était révolu depuis pas mal de temps. Et ce n'était pas Nymph' qui allait arriver en avance…

Harry sortit de sa chambre et se traîna dans la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée, où sa tante l'attendait, comme tous les matins. Son petit-déjeuner était préparé, son bol de chocolat chaud et ses tartines beurrées, comme quand il était gosse. Malgré les années, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer qu'il était un peu trop grand pour manger ça le matin. Et puis, y'avait pas à dire, il ne connaissait pas mieux pour commencer la journée, surtout quand c'était préparé avec amour.

En face de lui, Isaline était assise, buvant son café, noir et sans sucre. Comme d'habitude, elle était assez peu habillée : sa nuisette frôlait ses genoux et le tissu était un peu transparent. Mais il ne fit guère attention à la tenue de sa tante, car lui-même n'était pas mieux vêtu : un boxer.

N'importe qui, en entrant dans la cuisine, les aurait trouvé assez bizarres, tous les deux, à se demander même s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Mais Harry vivait depuis trop longtemps sous le toit de sa tante pour être choqué par sa tenue. Il aurait pu la voir à poil, ça ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid.

Enfin, se dit-il, de toute manière, si quelqu'un pouvait entrer chez eux à une heure pareille, ça ne pouvait être que Sirius. Et quand il vivait avec eux, c'était limite s'il enfilait quelque chose quand il venait prendre son petit-déjeuner. Isaline avait dû le menacer d'expulsion pour « atteinte à la pudeur » de ce « pauvre petit ange innocent », qu'était Harry autrefois. Ou cela aurait pu être Nymph', qui, à une époque, se contentait d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements avant de descendre.

« Bon, alors, fit Isaline. Programme de la journée : t'as deux rendez-vous, un ce matin et un en fin d'après-midi. Le premier, c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire d'une gamine… Sonia, il me semble. Bref, et t'as la visite de l'autre dégénéré.

- Lequel ?

- Le gars, là… Sharps !

- Mais il ne devait pas venir demain ? demanda Harry, un peu étonné.

- Il a changé à la dernière minute. C'est juste la couleur à faire. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et finit son bol de chocolat, puis il sortit de la cuisine pour aller s'habiller. Il entra vite fait dans sa chambre pour prendre ses habits, puis il fila dans la salle de bain où il s'habilla en vitesse. Puis, il se regarda dans le miroir.

Harry était un jeune homme bien portant qui venait d'avoir vingt-deux ans, le mois dernier. Ses cheveux noirs indomptables étaient d'un noir jais, parsemés çà et là de mèches pourpres, et donnait à son visage clair un air amusant, comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir du lit. Ou d'une nuit de débauche…

Mais ce qui faisait chavirer le cœur des filles étaient ses yeux vert émeraude, à la voix innocents et rieurs. Sa tante disait toujours qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux du monde. Les yeux de sa mère…

Aujourd'hui, en raison de la chaleur, il portait un vieux jean taille basse et un débardeur. Ces vêtements laissaient voir son tatouage : des arabesques tribales qui se trouvaient sur son épaule gauche, fines et sombres. Son poignet droit portait également la trace de l'encre, d'autres tribales qui serpentaient sur sa peau.

Harry avait également les oreilles percées : l'une avec un anneau, l'autre avec deux. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à ces tatouages qui courraient sous sa peau claire. Il paraissait donc assez étrange au premier abord, mais tout cela n'était pas anodin, ce n'était pas un simple caprice d'adolescent.

Harry était tatoueur. Il exerçait ce métier depuis environ quatre ans, si on exceptait le temps de son apprentissage, avec sa tante pour mentor. Elle l'avait formé, et c'était elle-même qui s'était chargé de ses tatouages, quand il en avait exprimé le désir. Isaline refusait catégoriquement qu'il aille se faire tatouer aille que chez elle. Qui sait ce qu'on pourrait faire à la peau tendre de son bébé ??

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain et Isaline y entra comme une furie. Il se dit que, comparé à elle, ses tatouages n'étaient pas si imposants que ça. Isaline était tatouée sur une jambe, sur une cheville, ses deux épaules, son dos et au creux de sa poitrine. Il préférait éviter d'énumérer le nombre de ses piercings.

Néanmoins, elle demeurait une femme assez belle pour son âge. Elle venait de dépasser la quarantaine, et avec ses cheveux composés de mèches blond platine et brunes, Harry la trouvait encore jolie et séduisante. Il se dit en son for intérieur qu'elle était comme sa maman, et qu'on voyait en général sa maman comme une jolie femme, même si elle était laide à faire peur. Ce qui n'était pas encore le cas de sa tante, qu'il voyait comme une femme splendide.

Harry entra dans la boutique. Il était neuf heures bien passées et Nymph' n'allait pas tarder à arriver. La pièce était assez grande et jonchée de dessins, représentant divers tatouages, qu'il avait lui-même réalisé. C'était un endroit assez sympa où on se sentait à l'aise.

En tout, ils étaient trois employés : Isaline, la patronne, lui-même et Nymphadora Tonks. Ou du moins, l'était-elle, car elle portait à présent le nom de son mari, Remus Lupin. Nymph' n'était pas aussi tatouée que ses deux collègues, à part un loup hurlant au clair de lune sur son épaule gauche, car elle était plus amateur des teintures de cheveux, qui changeait régulièrement, et des fringues excentriques.

En fait, Harry était le moins déluré de la bande…

« Salut tout le monde !! »

Nymphadora débarqua dans la boutique, toute joyeuse. Ce jour-là, ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur rose bonbon. La veille, ils étaient encore bleus, pourtant…

Elle sauta au cou de Harry qu'elle embrassa sur les deux joues. Elle en fit de même quand Isaline arriva à son tour, habillée et coiffée.

La journée pouvait commencer…

**OoO**

Dix-huit heures. Harry était tout simplement crevé, et la journée n'était pas encore finie. Il avait eu ses deux rendez-vous, l'un venait d'ailleurs tout juste de se terminer. Un barjot qui avait décidé de se tatouer un énième signe japonais sur son corps.

Sur les conseils d'Isaline, il avait étudié le japonais, et le chinois, ce qui lui permettait de savoir un minimum ce que ses clients voulaient se faire tatouer sur le corps. Il était parfois surpris par la signification des signes, et il préférait parfois ne pas savoir ce qu'ils signifiaient.

« Bon, j'y vais ! A lundi tout le monde ! »

Et Nymph' s'en alla, son sac sur le dos. Il ne la vit pas enfourcher sa moto mais il l'entendit pétarader dans la rue et s'enfuir sur la route chargée de voitures. Harry monta à l'étage prendre une douche tandis que sa tante fermait la boutique pour de bon avec peu de délicatesse.

Ils recevaient du monde, ce soir-là, et Isaline n'avait pas encore eu le temps de préparer quoique ce soit. Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain, il l'entendit s'activer dans la cuisine. Il la rejoignit une fois décrassé.

C'était dans ce genre de moment que Harry se disait qu'il avait de la chance. Et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres personnes de son âge se plaignaient de leurs parents, des traitements « injustes » qu'ils leur « faisaient subir ».

Harry était orphelin. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, dont il était ressorti survivant. Il n'avait que deux ans à l'époque. Il ne gardait aucune séquelle de cet accident, ni même aucun souvenir, à part les lointains hurlements de ses géniteurs, qui s'évanouissaient au fil des années. Il y avait juste cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair que des éclats de verre avaient tracé sur son front. Un vague signe que les chirurgiens n'avaient pas effacé.

D'abord, Harry avait été envoyé chez la sœur de sa mère et avait été élevé avec son cousin pendant quelques années. Il ne fut pas heureux, chez eux. Ces années furent sombres et le jeune homme préférait ne pas y penser. Quand il avait huit ans, il fut recueilli par la tatoueuse du coin, Isaline Anderson, qui se révélait être une copine de lycée de ses parents.

Ce fut donc elle qui l'éleva pendant plusieurs années et qui endormit toutes ses peurs et ses craintes. Elle fut toujours là pour lui et l'aida de son mieux. Elle devint sa maman, même s'il ne l'appela jamais ainsi. Dans son cœur, elle était et resterait sa mère.

« Ryry, je vais prendre ma douche.

- Ok. »

Elle s'en alla donc hors de la pièce alors que Harry mettait la table. Leurs invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Même s'il était fatigué, il était quand même content et attendait impatiemment que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentisse.

Il sursauta quand ce qui semblait être un bourrin appuya fort peu élégamment sur la sonnette. Harry n'eut même pas une hésitation, cela ne pouvait être que Sirius. Et cela ne loupa pas, car à peine ouvrit-il la porte d'entrée que son adorable parrain lui sauta dessus et le serra fort dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

« Harry ! Je suis content de te voir, tu m'as manqué ! S'écria Sirius en serrant fort son filleul contre lui.

- Sirius, tu vas l'étouffer.

- Mais ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu !

- Cinq jours.

- C'est trop !

- Bonjours Severus, articula difficilement Harry.

- Bonjour, Harry. »

Quand le brun pu enfin respirer, il donna une poignée de main chaleureuse à Severus, alors que Sirius entrait sans aucune gêne dans leur maison. Le jeune homme ne guida donc que Severus dans le salon, son parrain ayant déjà investi les lieux.

« Où est ta tante ? Demanda Sirius.

- Elle se douche, répondit Harry. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Whisky !

- Severus ?

- Rien, c'est moi qui conduis. »

Evidemment, songea Harry. Vu que Sirius et Isaline allaient finir complètement bourrés, mieux valait que Severus ne boit rien s'il voulait dormir chez lui ce soir-là et non dans un commissariat. Sirius et Severus ne vivaient pas à côté, il fallait prendre le métro ou la voiture pour aller les voir. Et Harry, qui refusait pertinemment de passer son permis de conduire et sa moto étant en panne, devait prendre le métro, ce qui n'était pas aisé…

Isaline ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, rayonnante, et la soirée put commencer. En dépit des bêtises énormes que put sortir Sirius, tout l'alcool que put boire Isaline ou la petite crise de nerfs que leur fit Severus, la soirée fut assez agréable. De toute façon, ça se passait toujours de la même façon. L'un promettait de ce tenir sage, l'une tentait de faire des restrictions sur l'alcool, et le dernier priait pour rester calme.

Mais ces débordements rassuraient Harry. C'était… un peu comme sa famille. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment les changements, surtout après le dernier qu'il avait subi il y avait quelques années.

Isaline avait décidé de s'installer en France, il y avait de cela quatre ans. On pouvait dire que c'était elle qui tenait le ménage, donc tout le monde l'avait suivie dans son entreprise, à savoir Harry, Nymphadora, qui affirmait n'être bon à rien sans Isaline, et Sirius, qui refusait de vivre loin de son filleul.

Cela avait été un dépaysement total. Déjà, les français avaient une curieuse façon de conduite, et en plus, ils parlaient bizarrement l'anglais, mais aussi et surtout le français. Il parlait la langue couramment, Isaline était d'origine française, et il connaissait pas mal d'insultes, mais alors l'argot… A pleurer.

Suite à cela, d'autres changements s'étaient accumulés, tel que la rencontre d'un ancien camarade de classe de son parrain, qui était aussi un très bon ami de son père : Remus Lupin. Il était professeur de droit dans une grande université. Par la suite, il s'était marié à Nymphadora Tonks et le petit Teddy était né.

Quant à son célibataire de parrain, il avait réussi à se caser. Lui qui collectionnait les relations d'un soir, au grand dam d'Isaline qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ce Tanguy, il avait trouvé sa moitié dans cette belle ville de Paris, en la personne de Severus Rogue.

Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi froid, distant et cynique que cet homme. A vrai dire, il l'avait détesté dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, et rien n'était gagné pour son parrain, que Severus semblait haïr pour une raison qui lui échappait. Et pourtant, au fil du temps, le professeur avait fini par abdiquer. Son parrain était vraiment très têtu, quand il voulait, et les relations entre Harry et Severus s'étaient considérablement améliorées. Isaline avait juste émis quelques inquiétudes sur la durée de survie de Sirius…

Mais son parrain, qu'il avait toujours considéré plus ou moins comme son père, était encore en bonne santé, malgré ses fréquentes disputes avec son amant qui n'hésitait pas à le jeter dehors. Le pauvre Sirius venait alors pleurnicher à la maison dans les jupes, inexistences, de Harry. Il évitait d'aller dans celles d'Isaline, qui n'hésitait pas à lui dire les choses clairement, au contraire de son filleul qui était plus tendre.

« Sevy, je t'aime !!

- Harry, tu aurais de l'eau ?

- Je te ramène ça.

- Nan ! Du champagne ! On veut du champagne !

- Et froide, s'il te plait. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius et Isaline hurlèrent quand Harry leur renversa de l'eau sur la tête. La cuisine était inondée, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui allait nettoyer. Cela eut pour effet, justement, de refroidir leurs ardeurs.

Soulevant son crétin d'amant, Severus salua Harry et jeta Sirius sur la banquette arrière, histoire de ne pas être dérangé par ses mains baladeuses durant sa conduite, et démarra. Il ne restait plus qu'au jeune homme de coucher sa tante, mais elle s'était endormie dans le canapé.

Tant mieux, ça lui éviterait de la soutenir jusqu'à l'étage…

**OoO**

« Et là, elle m'a dit : Ron, tu voudrais bien sortir avec toi ?

- Et tu as répondu ?

- Non, désolé, t'es pas mon genre. »

Harry faillit lâcher le flacon de colorant, mais il se retint de justesse. Il lança un regard halluciné à Ron qui prit un air furibond.

« Harry, c'est Parvati Patil ! Miss airbag ! Elle s'est fait tous les mecs du coin !

- Nan, pas moi.

- Tu m'as très bien compris !

- Mais d'habitude, tu refuses jamais quand une fille te demande de sortir avec elle, fit Harry en rangeant le pauvre flacon.

- Ouais… mais elle s'est fait plein de gars, c'est histoire de pas être seule. C'est la compétition avec sa jumelle, à celle qui aura le plus de copains, se justifia Ron.

- Ça te ferait pas de mal, pourtant.

- T'es bien placé pour parler, tiens ! Moi, j'attends la bonne. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré, mais il ne rajouta rien. De toute façon, Ron savait très bien qu'il ne croyait pas au grand amour, alors inutile de tenter de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il avait beau être mécano dans un garage automobile, le rouquin était un peu trop romantique. Il était rarement sorti avec des filles, il attendait celle qu'il aimerait vraiment.

« Au fait, elle est où, Nymph' ?

- Elle est…

- Aïe !!! Putain, tu m'as fait mal, Nymph' !!

- … derrière en train de faire un piercing.

- Ah. »

Ron ricana alors que la tatoueuse rouspétait, les piercings étaient forcément douloureux. Le rouquin regarda Harry ranger son appareil à tatouage, qu'il venait de nettoyer, avec les autres. Son client venait de partir, satisfait de son nouveau tatouage.

Aujourd'hui, Ron était de repos, alors il avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à son ami, qu'il adorait malgré son travail assez bizarre. Rien ne les avait disposés à s'entendre, ni même à se rencontrer, mais ils étaient aujourd'hui les meilleurs amis du monde. Leur amitié s'était formée lors d'une panne de métro, qui les avait laissé une bonne demi heure sous terre. Ils avaient gardé le contact et, aujourd'hui, ils passaient rarement une semaine sans se voir au moins une fois.

Ron était mécanicien dans une station d'essence. Sixième enfant d'une famille de neuf personnes, Ron n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de faire de grandes études pour réussir sa vie, alors que ses frères aînés étaient allés dans des écoles supérieures. Il s'était donc dirigé vers cette branche et il ne regrettait pas aujourd'hui, malgré les nombreuses difficultés qu'il avait rencontrées, et qu'il rencontrait encore.

Tout métier a ses inconvénients, se disait-il. Mais quand il voyait le boulot de Harry, il se disait toujours qu'il serait incapable de faire ça : percer des oreilles, tatouer des gens… Enfin, il ne perçait pas que des oreilles… et il ne tatouait pas que des épaules… Mais il demeurait assez admiratif, Harry était pointilleux et clean, il faisait rarement de bêtises et la plupart de ses clients sortaient de la boutique avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry vint s'asseoir au comptoir, devant Ron qui sirotait un café. Il n'y avait personne dans la boutique, Nymph' faisait du piercing derrière, tandis qu'Isaline devait être sur son ordinateur à l'étage.

« Au fait, Harry, s'exclama soudain Ron. J'ai envie de me faire tatouage.

- Ah ? Ma chochotte se serait décidée ?

- Ouais, mais la chochotte a pas vraiment d'idée, avoua le rouquin.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te plairait ? Demanda Harry.

- Un truc comme toi, des tribales. »

Le brun se leva et partit à l'autre bout de la pièce pour enfin se planter devant la grande armoire qu'il ouvrit. Elle était à côté d'une autre qui contenait tout le matériel. Mais dans celle-ci, il y avait un certain nombre de classeurs où étaient rangés différents croquis, motifs pour les tatouages. Harry attrapa deux classeurs, referma l'armoire et revint vers le comptoir.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, ils feuilletèrent les classeurs avant de tomber sur Le tatouage qui plairait à Ron. Il indiqua qu'il le voulait sur son épaule gauche et Harry tata la peau, imaginant déjà le dessin sur l'épiderme pâle de son ami.

Certaines personnes, en voyant Harry, refusaient tout net de se faire tatouer. Il n'avait pas vraiment le profil du tatoueur, il était assez maigre et peu tatoué, en comparaison de la patronne, mais pourtant, le jeune homme possédait un certain savoir-faire, et Ron avait absolument confiance en lui. Il fallait dire que Nymph' le faisait un peu flipper, avec ses cheveux violets, enfin ils l'étaient aujourd'hui, et Isaline n'avait rien de la tatoueuse aux mains douces et délicates.

Harry l'informa sur le prix, qu'il réduisit un peu. Ron était son ami, et Isaline lui avait toujours dit qu'il pouvait baisser un peu pour ses amis. Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules, c'était toujours assez cher, mais il préférait y mettre le prix et avoir un bon résultat.

« Alors… Je te fais ça mercredi prochain ? Fit Harry en ouvrant l'agenda.

- Heu… nan, samedi prochain, préféra-t-il. Dans l'après-midi, c'est possible ? »

Le jeune homme nota l'heure. Il allait s'occuper lui-même de son ami, ça serait assez marrant.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit. Une fille plantureuse entra et lança un regard langoureux à Harry. Pendant un instant, Ron se surpris à espérer, mais quand il fit son meilleur ami, innocent petit garçon, lui demander si son tatouage se portait bien, il faillit hurler de frustration. Cette nana lui faisait du gringue et il n'était même pas fichu de le voir !

« Oui, il va très bien. Tu veux le voir ? »

Harry voulut répondre que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais, trop tard, elle souleva son tee-shirt, laissant voir son soutien-gorge. Sur son sein gauche, une rose rouge avait été tatouée. Ron se retint d'éclater de rire devant la tentative infortunée de Harry de lui demander de baisser son tee-shirt. Elle repartit au bout de cinq minutes, et quand Harry revint se rassoir, on aurait cru qu'il venait de courir le marathon.

« Tu as vu cette fille en soutif et maintenant, tu es gêné ? Fit Ron en souriant d'un air moqueur. Y'a que toi pour faire ça, Harry !

- Quand je travaille, j'oublie que la personne est à moitié à poil devant moi.

- T'as vu pire, nan ? »

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit et Ron s'écroula de rire. Oh oui, il avait vu pire. Un jour, il lui avait raconté qu'un homme s'était ramené dans leur boutique, quand ils étaient encore à Londres, et qu'il avait affirmé vouloir se faire tatouer le sexe en vert. L'enfant de treize ans qu'il était avait fuit dans l'homme avait exhibé son engin à sa tante qui l'avait jeté dehors avec un coup de pied en cul, en le menaçant « d'atteinte à la pudeur »…

« C'est quoi, le dernier en date ?

- Un gars qui voulait se faire tatouer son cerveau sur le crâne, comme si on lui avait ouvert la tête.

- Et tu l'as fait ?

- Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait ?

- My god…

- Dans ces moments-là, j'envie ton boulot. »

Ils eurent un fou rire, alors que Ron imaginait le gars, le crâne rasé, avec l'image de son cerveau sur le haut de la tête. Il se disait que certaines personnes étaient vraiment folles… Mais bon, à la limite, les cheveux pouvaient toujours cacher le tatouage…

Nymphadora entra dans la boutique avec sa cliente. Ron détailla la jeune fille et ne vit aucun piercing, à part deux qu'elle avait aux deux oreilles, mais ce n'était quand même pas ça qui l'avait fait hurler comme ça… Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur son agenda.

Quand la cliente fut partie, Nymph' poussa un long soupir et s'étira comme un chat.

« Et une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu lui as fait un piercing ? Demanda Ron. Où ça ? »

Un ange passa. Puis, elle et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Nymph' lui montra une partie assez intime de son corps et Ron sembla pâlir.

« Oui, on peut se percer ici aussi !

- Alors, ma chochotte, on est traumatisé ? Sourit le brun

- Mais ça fait un mal de chien !

- Tu l'as entendue gueuler ! Répondit Nymph'. Harry, sers-moi un café, tu seras adorable. »

Ce que le brun fit alors que Ron se remettait lentement en refusant de s'imaginer un truc pareil. Bon, le tatouage n'était pas mieux dans le genre, mais c'était une partie intime, quand même ! Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant son air ahuri. Ron lui demanda soudain s'il avait déjà pratiqué ce genre de chose, et ce fut en rougissant que Harry avoua qu'il l'avait fait sur des hommes.

Nymph' était à deux doigts de se faire pipi dessus quand elle vit le visage halluciné de ce pauvre chou.

**OoO**

Il pleuvait à torrent. Harry se sentait un peu déprimé. Lui qui avait envie de courir, c'était raté. Bah, tant pis, il le ferait un autre jour.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit. On était dimanche, jour de repos. Il sentait bien qu'il allait passer sa journée dans sa chambre.

Elle était assez agréable. Il l'avait tapissée lui-même avec Sirius dans un papier bleu clair, comme le ciel, et la moquette sombre caressait ses pieds nus quand il marchait dessus. La pièce comportait un lit assez grand, où il était allongé, un bureau en bordel avec son ordinateur portable, qu'il avait reçu pour ses dix-sept ans. Une grande armoire s'élargissait sur un mur, et une guitare était posée dans un coin.

Quelques posters étaient accrochés aux murs. Il y avait des photos, aussi. Plein de photos : ses parents, Isaline, lui était bébé, Sirius, Ron, Remus, Severus, Nymph', Luna… Les personnes qui lui étaient chères…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et Isaline entra. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui montra un paquet de cartes. Harry se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, alors que sa tante d'installait à son tour sur le lit.

« On se fait un poker ?

- Okay. Celui qui perd doit tatouer Houssa demain matin, proposa Harry, malicieux.

- Tape-là, Ryry ! »

Et la partie commença. Ils ne misaient jamais d'argent, parfois des bonbons, mais la plupart du temps, c'était les rendez-vous qu'ils misaient. Quand Sirius vivait avec eux, ils misaient souvent les tâches ménagères. Harry avait tellement l'habitude de perdre, au début, qu'il était devenu au fur et à mesure du temps un adversaire redoutable. Tonks, par contre, avait jeté l'éponge et préférait se battre à la courte paille.

« Abandonne, Tata !

- Jamais de la vie !

- Tu vas perdre. »

Et, en effet, ce fut elle qui perdit. Elle poussa un cri de désespoir alors que Harry se lançait des fleurs. Il venait d'éviter une corvée. Voulant une vengeance, Isaline exigea une nouvelle partie, mettant en jeu un nouveau client, et malgré son jeu assez bon, Harry ne put échapper à la défaite. A la troisième partie, il perdit à nouveau et il ne put que s'incliner devant le génie de sa tante qui n'avait en tête que le tatouage, affreux, de Houssa.

Il pleuvait à torrent, Harry pouvait entendre les gouttes d'eau frapper fort contre la vitre de sa chambre. Il eut une sensation de nostalgie, et il se dit que, malgré les années qui étaient passées, rien n'avait changé entre lui et sa tante. Contrairement à tant d'adolescents qu'il avait connu, à Londres, il était aussi proche d'Isaline que le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée. Sa mère adoptive était toujours aussi présente dans sa vie, sans pourtant l'envahir. Elle semblait presque lire dans ses pensées, par moments. Il espérait que cela durerait toujours. Toujours…

« Tata, on mange quoi, ce midi ?

- On se fait un restau' ?

- Chinois ?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Cette complicité entre eux, Harry espérait qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Il se demandait parfois s'il serait capable un jour de quitter sa tante. Elle l'avait toujours mené, aidé, guidé dans sa vie. Cette boutique était tout ce qu'il avait. Son travail était sa raison d'avancer. Et il se doutait, dans le fond, qu'elle souhaitait qu'il parte le plus tard possible de la maison.

« Tu vas pas voir Ron, cet après-midi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Nan, c'est l'anniversaire de sa sœur, aujourd'hui.

- La petite Ginny ? »

Isaline lui lança un regard entendu et Harry soupira. Ginny était la petite sœur de Ron, elle avait deux ans de moins qu'eux. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps et, même si elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander, il savait qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui. Elle lui faisait sentir, à sa façon de le regarder, de lui parler.

« Elle est gentille, mais… »

Il ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, pas comme elle aurait voulu qu'il l'aime. Ce n'était qu'une gamine, une fille comme les autres. La petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas attirée par elle, même si c'était une jolie fille.

« C'est pas ton style, compléta sa tante.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Ah, les joies de la bisexualité… »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Si elle voulait caser Harry, elle était mal barrée : il n'avait aucune préférence entre les filles et les garçons, ni même de style particulier. En bref : il était chiant. Elle s'était résolue à la possibilité de n'être jamais grand-mère, mais pas à celle de vivre éternellement avec un vieux garçon. Elle avait déjà assez à faire avec elle…

« Bah, t'as le temps, soupira-t-elle. Mieux vaut être seul que d'être mal accompagné. Une nouvelle partie ?

- Maryo ?

- Quoi ?! Il se refait tatouer ?

- T'as peur ?

- Pari tenu ! »

**OoO**

Il regarda sa montre. Tapant du pied dans un geste d'impatience, Draco affichait clairement son mécontentement. Blaise avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Terry est en retard ?

- Cinq minutes qu'on l'attend.

- Oh, cinq minutes, quelle horreur ! »

Draco ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Pour lui, l'heure, c'était l'heure, point à la ligne. Il avait accepté de l'accompagner, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils allaient l'attendre trois heures. De plus, il n'avait pas l'intention de traîner trop longtemps dans le genre de quartier où ils avaient l'intention d'aller. Surtout que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il faisait le déplacement, Terry était juste venu squatter leur groupe. Millicent et Hermione devaient les attendre. Tout était bien organisé, à la seconde près, mais ce crétin de Terry…

« Draco ! Blaise ! »

… arriva, tout essoufflé, une hanse de son sac sur son épaule. Ses cheveux brun clair flottaient autour de sa tête alors qu'il se précipitait vers les étudiants. Deux mecs tellement cool qu'un certain nombre de personnes se damnerait pour leur parler.

« Boot, t'en a mis, du temps. »

Il sentit des sueurs froides couler dans son dos alors que Malfoy semblait le transpercer de ses yeux gris. Deux orbes d'aciers qui semblaient lire dans son esprit. Blaise semblait plus moqueur.

Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini étaient les élèves les plus prometteurs de leur année, dans cette fac de médecine. Tous deux sortaient d'un milieu aisé, mais cela ne justifiait pas vraiment leurs résultats absolument extraordinaires. Ainsi, leur notoriété avait rapidement progressé et un certain nombre de filles, et même de gars, se bousculaient pour être proches d'eux. Ce qui n'était évident…

Blaise Zabini avait la peau couleur chocolat. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés au-dessus de sa tête et descendaient sur ses épaules en petites nattes sombres. Son visage était séduisant, avec son sourire empli de dents blanches et régulières, et ses yeux de prédateurs, noirs et profonds. Il était connu pour avoir eu pas mal de petites amies, mais ses aventures étaient généralement sans lendemain.

Autant tous deux avaient-ils des points communs d'un point de vue études, ils n'avaient pas contre absolument rien de semblable physiquement.

Draco Malfoy, au contraire, était une sorte de beauté nordique, avec sa peau blanche et ses cheveux blonds coupés courts qu'il ramenait en arrière. Son visage aux traits fins avait quelque chose de froid, ses yeux bleu gris rehaussant cette impression. Il n'avait pas le sourire facile, et c'était quelqu'un de cynique, de mordant, hautain. A vrai dire, peu sympathique, au premier abord.

Pourtant, ces deux là étaient inséparables. Ils étaient aussi différents que complices, aussi dissociables qu'ils étaient proches. Et Terry était heureux de pouvoir les appeler par leur prénom.

« Tu faisais quoi ? Demanda Blaise.

- Heu… J'ai été retenu par un prof ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla vers la station de métro, vite suivi par Blaise, puis par Terry, qui tentait de justifier son retard, mais il sentait bien que Draco, en plus d'être énervé, ne semblait pas du tout vouloir l'écouter. Ils prirent donc le métro et pêchèrent, au passage, Hermione et Millicent. Elles étudiaient toutes les deux le droit, mais ils s'étaient connus au lycée et ils avaient gardé le contact.

Millicent était une jeune fille assez grande et un peu réservée, pas spécialement belle mais, quand on la connaissait, elle se révélait être une jeune fille passionnée et amusante. Quant à Hermione, c'était quelqu'un de très prometteur qui ne semblait vivre que pour étudier, comme le prouvait ses cheveux bouclés ébouriffés, comme si elle n'avait pas le temps de se les coiffer. Mais elle était très intéressante de conversation et pas si réservée que ça.

La rame de métro continuait son ascension sur les rails souterrains. L'anniversaire de Millicent avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt, et ses parents avaient accepté de lui offrir un tatouage, à condition d'en connaître le motif. Elle avait trouvé une adresse qui lui semblait sympa sur le net mais elle n'osait pas y aller toute seule, d'où le rassemblement de ses amis. Avec Terry, en plus, qui voulait aussi se faire un tatouage.

« Alors, tu veux quoi comme tatouage, finalement ? Demanda Blaise.

- Un cheval ! Attends, je vais te montrer… »

Millicent fouilla dans son sac à main avant de sortir une feuille blanche où une image de cheval élancé était imprimée. Elle allait demander si c'était possible de tatouer ce dessin sur son épaule droite. La jeune fille semblait toute euphorique, même si elle était un peu craintive à l'idée de ces multiples piqûres sur son épiderme.

Bien qu'il n'ait absolument pas envie qu'un tatouage soit incrusté dans sa peau, Draco trouvait dans cette pratique une forme d'art. Enfin, en ce qui concernait les tatouages qui ne représentaient pas Betty Boop ou autre stupidité dans ce genre-là. Certaines fresques étaient absolument sublimes et le tatoueur devait avoir un certain savoir faire pour reproduire de tels dessins. Blaise, quant à lui, trouvait les tatouages vraiment classes, surtout chez les nanas. Ça avait quelque chose de sexy…

Hermione, quant à elle, demeurait assez perplexe. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de se faire piquer la peau avec une aiguille imbibée d'encre, et elle devait avouer que les tatoueurs n'avaient rien de rassurants. Elle se fiait à cette image caricaturale d'hommes baraqués recouverts de tatouages de la tête aux pieds. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle accompagnait son amie, avec Draco et Blaise. Et Terry, aussi.

« On y est ! S'exclama Terry en se ruant hors du wagon.

- Zen, Terry, le magasin va pas s'envoler. »

Blaise regardait le jeune homme euphorique avec un sourire ironique. Draco, près de lui, semblait exaspéré. Il se demandait même pourquoi il fréquentait un crétin pareil, avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient été dans la même classe au lycée et qu'ils suivaient un enseignement scientifique dans la même école. Mais comment un crétin pareil pouvait suivre les cours du professeur Rogue ? Se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

Ils traversèrent quelques rues mais ils trouvèrent facilement la boutique. Une vitrine assez large s'étalait, laissant voir de nombreux motifs de tatouages, l'intérieur de l'établissement. Les étudiants entrèrent, un petit bruit de sonnette retentit quand ils ouvrirent la porte.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, assez ordonnée. Terry fut tenté d'appeler quelqu'un, mais ils entendirent le bruit de chaussures à talons dévalant des escaliers, et une femme entra dans la pièce. Cheveux roses, oreilles percées et fringues bariolés, Nymph' leur fit un grand sourire qui illumina son joli visage.

« Bonjour ! Bienvenue dans notre boutique ! Les salua-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Bonjour, Madame, fit Millicent. En fait, je voudrais…

- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais je dois filer, j'ai un truc important à faire. Mon collègue… »

Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans tout le bâtiment, semblant faire vibrer les murs. Les étudiants semblèrent pâlir de peur, à part Draco qui était pâle de nature, et Blaise un peu trop noir.

« Harry !! Tu m'as fait mal, abruti !! »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Nymph' se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en traitant intérieurement le client de pauvre chochotte. Elle ne remarqua pas que le teint de ses nouveaux clients avait étrangement pâli.

« Donc, je disais. Mon collègue va s'occuper de vous, quand il en aura fini avec la chochotte là-haut. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, Nymphadora fila hors de la boutique. Les étudiants la suivirent des yeux, plus ou moins terrifiés, alors que l'image plus que caricaturale d'un homme grand, costaud et recouvert de tatouages s'imposait à leur esprit. Ils imaginaient ce Harry comme une brute sanguinaire, vu le cri que le client avait poussé quelque secondes auparavant, et Millicent avait des sueurs froides. Surtout quand elle les entendit descendre ce qui semblait être un escalier dans l'arrière-boutique.

Un homme apparut. Il devait être à peine plus vieux qu'eux et une expression de douleur brouillait ses traits. Sa main était posée sur son torse et il semblait avoir mal.

« Putain, Harry, t'y es pas allé de main morte ! »

Et Harry apparut. Une expression de stupéfaction apparut sur le visage des étudiants quand ils le virent. Pas très grand mais fin, le jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés où se mêlaient quelques mèches rousses. Il portait un débardeur et un jean délavé, son haut sans manches laissant voir son tatouage fait de lignes tribales sur son épaule gauche, et un de ses poignets était tatoué de fines lignes, comme un bracelet.

Jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce, Harry vit les étudiants. Et particulièrement l'un d'entre eux. Ses yeux émeraude, à peine dissimulés derrière ses lunettes, rencontrèrent les orbes d'acier d'un jeune homme blond et au teint pâle, qu'il détailla pendant quelques secondes à peine. Durant ce même temps, Draco se sentit captivé par ce regard et ces yeux d'un vert si intense, que c'en était même étrange…

« Harry, j'ai mal !

- Arrête de te plaindre, Steph', soupira Harry alors qu'il se glissait derrière le comptoir. Je t'avais dit que le piercing sur le téton était douloureux. »

Ledit Steph' grogna et fouilla dans sa poche pour en tirer son portefeuille. Harry le fit payer et lui donna quelques dernières recommandations avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

« Oublie pas : tu désinfectes et tu tournes la…

- Je tourne ?! S'étrangla Steph'. »

Harry planta son regard dans les yeux noisette du client qui avala sa salive difficilement.

« A moins que tu veuilles que la chair se referme autour de la tige et que tu te retrouves à l'hôpital pour…

- C'est bon, Harry, je te crois ! »

Il sortit précipitamment l'argent, le tandis à Harry, et sortit de la boutique en lui adressant un signe de la main. Le brun soupira et se leva pour accueillir ses nouveaux clients. Hermione semblait perplexe, quelque chose la chiffonnait.

« Si on ne tourne pas la boucle d'oreille, la chair se referme vraiment autour ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tout est bon pour qu'il fasse ce que je lui demande. »

Un sourire innocent apparut sur ses lèvres alors que Blaise et Terry ricanaient. Harry redevint sérieux et croisa les bras.

« Alors, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Millicent s'avança un peu et prit la parole, après avoir inspiré profondément. Mine de rien, même s'il n'avait pas l'air méchant, ce gars-là l'impressionnait quand même.

« En fait, je voudrais me faire un tatouage, sur l'épaule.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Terry.

- Alors on était venu prendre des renseignements, ce genre de choses… »

Harry acquiesça et déballa son sac, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques années. Il expliqua qu'il travaillait avec des aiguilles stérilisées qui ne servaient qu'une seule fois, ainsi que d'autres mesures. Il avait une voix calme et posée et s'exprimait de façon claire, ce qui sembla rassurer Millicent, alors que Terry le regardait dédaigneusement en se demandant ce que ce type valait vraiment avec des aiguilles et de l'encore dans les mains.

Quant à Blaise et Hermione, ils trouvaient Harry assez jeune et ils étaient assez impressionnés par son calme et son sérieux. Il n'avait rien de ces images de tatoueurs que tout le monde se faisait, il était assez charismatique et sympathique. De plus, il semblait aussi pointilleux, surtout quand il lui demanda si elle avait des allergies, ou ce genre de choses.

« Voilà, je pense n'avoir rien oublié… Fit Harry d'un air pensif. Ah, par contre. Les tatouages, c'est quand même assez cher…

- Oui, je sais, avoua Millicent. Mais je préfère mettre le prix et avoir quelque chose de qualité.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas vraiment la qualité qui prédomine dans le prix. C'est surtout la taille et la difficulté du tatouage, et aussi l'hygiène. »

Harry insista sur le fait qu'un tatouage faisant moins de quatre-vingt euros supposait des conditions hygiéniques assez basses, ou alors le tatoueur « testait », et que le prix ne garantissait pas la qualité de dessin final. Il lui dit aussi qu'il jugeait leurs prix raisonnables pour le travail qu'ils effectuaient, et que si elle le désirait, il pouvait lui montrer certains de leurs travaux. Mais Millicent était déjà conquise, tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs.

« Vous avez une idée de votre tatouage ? »

Millicent sortit sa feuille et la tendit au tatoueur qui examina l'image imprimée. Elle rougit un peu car il ne disait rien. Mais, en fait, Harry dessinait lui-même le cheval brun dans sa tête, imaginant sa main reproduire l'image sur l'épaule pâle de la jeune fille.

« C'est possible de le faire en couleur ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Et vous ? Fit soudain Harry en s'intéressant à Terry.

- Je veux voir un professionnel. »

Il y eut un blanc dans la pièce. Terry jetait un regard dédaigneux à Harry, ignorant les regards exaspérés des autres étudiants. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car le tatoueur plongeait ses yeux verts dans les siens, comme s'il lisait en lui, refusant de baisser le regard. Il avait conscience que ce n'était qu'un petit bourge, il suffisait de toute façon de voir leurs fringues, leur allure pour le savoir. Mais pas question de baisser les yeux. Isaline le lui avait toujours dit : ne te laisse jamais faire par les gars pétés de fric, ou ils te boufferont.

« Le professionnel, comme vous dites, n'est pas là.

- Hein ?

- Un rendez-vous. Il faudra revenir un autre jour. »

Terry allait répliquer qu'il n'était pas venu pour rien, mais Harry tourna les talons et se glissa derrière le comptoir et en sortit l'agenda. Millicent foudroya Terry du regard, alors quelle trottinait vers le tatoueur, ses amis à sa suite.

Le brun tournait les pages en réfléchissant quand est-ce qu'il pourrait caser ça, de façon à faire correspondre ce rendez-vous à un emploi du temps d'étudiant. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une université, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser que les étudiants n'avaient pas cours durant la semaine.

Il indiqua le prix à Millicent qui acquiesça, elle s'y attendait, ce n'était pas donné. Mais si Harry pouvait réellement tracer ce dessin sur sa peau, ce serait formidable.

« Donc… on se fixe un rendez-vous ? Je dois m'occuper de quelqu'un cet après-midi.

- Oui ! Hm… un samedi, ça irait ?

- Samedi prochain ? Trois heures et demie ?

- Oui, parfait ! »

Il y eut comme un petit vrombissement. Le tatoueur sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable.

« Votre nom ?

- Millicent Bulstrode. »

Elle allait épeler mais il était déjà en train d'écrire, tout en ouvrant le clapet de son portable. Il se mit à parler, non pas en français, mais en anglais, ce qui les surpris.

« Ouais, allô ?

- Ryry, c'est moi. Je serai en retard ce soir, prépare le dîner !

- Okay. T'es libre samedi prochain ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Un client veut un professionnel.

- C'est un bourge ?

- Ouais.

- Dans l'après-midi, alors, je veux pas qu'il me casse les pieds le matin. »

Harry raccrocha et regarda son client casse-bonbon.

« Samedi prochain à la même heure, ça vous va ?

- Avec votre supérieur ?

- Ouais. Votre nom ?

- Terry Boot. »

Alors que Harry écrivait le nom, il se félicita de ne pas avoir sous-entendu que son supérieur était une femme, et pas des plus tendres. Elle ne supportait pas les chochottes qui ne se faisaient des tatouages que pour faire classe. Pour un amateur tel que ce gars-là, il aurait mieux fallu que ce soir Harry qui s'en occupe. Mais bon…

« Voilà, c'est fixé.

- Vous parliez anglais ? Demanda Hermione, décidément très curieuse.

- Je suis anglais. »

Nouveau sourire. Harry referma l'agenda et les étudiants purent partir. Millicent avait hâte d'être le samedi souvent. Personne n'adressa la parole de à Terry, qui s'était vraiment conduit, d'après les termes de Blaise, comme un con.

**OoO**

Troublé. Ouais, c'était le mot. Il se sentait troublé. C'était stupide, pourtant !

« Mon chéri ? Tu es rentré ?

- Oui, Maman. »

Sa mère apparut dans l'entrée. Draco l'embrassa sur les deux joues et répondit à ses diverses questions sur la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il demeurait calme et précis, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie : monter dans sa chambre et se jeter sur son lit.

C'est ce qu'il fit quand il put enfin échapper aux griffes de sa tendre mère. Il l'adorait, certes, mais il avait vraiment envie d'être seul. Il s'allongea donc sur son lit, croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux.

Sa journée avait été d'une banalité affligeante. Elle aurait pu être intéressante s'il y avait au moins eu un cours avec le professeur Rogue, mais même pas, son cours avait été annulé. Il semblait appariement être malade, mais Draco avait du mal à imaginer son professeur coincé au lit avec une bouillotte sur la tête et un thermomètre dans la bouche. Surtout début septembre…

Il admirait profondément son professeur, avec qui il partageait une réelle complicité. Dès sa première année, il s'était rapproché de cet homme si froid au premier abord dont il avait apprécié le cynisme. Ils avaient toujours des conversations agréables et il se sentait compris. Ce n'était pas comme avec Blaise. Ce dernier était son ami, il avait son âge, et il partageait plus ou moins sa passion pour la médecine. Rogue était comme son maître, son guide.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'appréciait pas Blaise, qui demeurait son meilleur ami. D'un autre côté, ses amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main : Blaise, Millicent et Hermione. Et dans la fac, seul Blaise était présent. Leurs différentes, physiques ou morales, les rapprochaient autant qu'elles les distinguaient. Certains étudiants ne comprenaient pas qu'il traîne avec ce black coureur de jupons. Tandis que d'autres ne saisissaient pas pourquoi Blaise traînait avec ce blondinet pédant et aussi froid qu'un glaçon.

Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas ni à Blaise, ni à Rogue que Draco pensait. Mais au tatoueur. Ce jeune tatoueur qu'ils avaient rencontrés quand Millicent avait voulu des renseignements pour son tatouage. Boot était secondaire, et bien qu'étant assez aristocratique, dans le sens aussi bien péjoratif que mélioratif, Draco avait trouvé sa remarque stupide. Il était évident que ce jeune tatoueur connaissait son travail. Il trouvait d'ailleurs un peu étrange qu'il n'ait pas répliqué, à la demande de Boot. Peut-être que le « professionnel » était… « spécial »…

Draco n'eut aucun mal pour se souvenir de son nom : Harry. Un nom simple, commun. Tout le contraire de la personne qu'ils avaient rencontrée. Le blond se souvint de ses yeux verts, un vert émeraude qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Une silhouette fine, des mains longues, un teint légèrement hâlé…

« Argh… »

Et le revoilà qui fantasmait. A cause d'un abruti de tatoueur au regard trop vert et au visage trop agréable à regarder. Il se détestait dans ces moments-là, vraiment.

Draco avait depuis longtemps remisé au placard son orgueil concernant sa sexualité : il était bisexuel, point barre, rien à rajouter. Il sortait des filles, plus rarement avec des garçons, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Il lui arrivait de flasher sur une nana ou sur un gars, comme ça. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il leur trouvait. Parfois, il se disait qu'ils étaient parfaits. Et pourtant, il finissait toujours par tout arrêter…

Ses parents étaient au courant. D'abord, il en avait parlé à sa mère, d'après les conseils de Blaise. Narcissa avait mit un peu de temps à accepter, mais son fils était trop important pour elle. Elle avait exigé une seule chose, à l'époque : que son fils ne lui cache rien. Puis, il avait fallu en parler à son père, et cela n'avait pas été évident du tout. A vrai dire, Draco et Narcissa mirent trois moi à lui faire accepter l'idée que son fils pourrait faire sa vie avec un homme. Il avait à son tour exigé une chose : que son fils fasse de bonnes études.

Ainsi, le blond ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'être incompris : il se devait d'être sincère avec sa mère, et il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, et de réussir d'un point de vue professionnel, ce qui était en bonne voie. La seule chose qui clochait, à vrai dire, c'était ses amours. Enfin, disons plutôt ses relations, car Draco se sentait attiré, voire même obsédé, mais il n'y avait jamais d'amour. Il était un peu comme Dom Juan, ressentant une vive passion qui finissait par d'éteindre, le jour où il avait accéder à ce qu'il désirait. Il n'était pas forcément question de sexe.

Enfin… Harry était un beau bosse qu'il ne reverrait sans doute qu'une fois ou deux, quand il accompagnerait Millicent, mais cela n'irait pas plus loin que quelques regards échangés. Il se sentait frémir à l'idée de revoir ces yeux émeraude, si intenses…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Salut les gens ! Voici le second chapitre de _Papillon_ !

**Lys :** Merci pour vos reviews :-)

Ouais ! :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Très concentré sur son travail, Harry ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au dessin qu'il était en train de réaliser sur la peau hâlée de son client. Il était allongé, le torse nu, et Harry travaillait sur son ventre. Il avait demandé un tatouage représentant le plan du métro. Harry avait dit que c'était assez pratique quand on était perdu. En gardant pour lui que c'était aussi pratique d'avoir un petit plan dans la poche.

Il avait beau apprécier son métier, Harry trouvait quand même quelques fois que les demandes de tatouages étaient ridicules, ou inutiles. Tatouer, c'était son truc. Discuter, c'était son truc. Mais faire comprendre à un client que c'était stupide de se tatouer telle chose, il n'en était pas capable. Isaline avait plus de répartie que lui dans ce domaine.

D'ailleurs, certaines demandes étaient assez limites. Harry était capable de pas mal de choses, mais certaines lui étaient impossibles. Dernièrement, un homme avait voulut se teindre tout le doigt en noir. Il avait d'abord dit non, il n'allait pas lui tatouer tout le doigt avec une seule couleur, comme ça ! Le client s'était plaint à la patronne qui l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air. Et elle avait sorti l'argument imparable : pas de tatouage sur les parties visibles du corps avant vingt-cinq ans.

Un autre lui avait demandé de lui tatouer un Mario sur une surface de peau s'étendant de derrière l'oreille à la naissance du cou. La personne venait tout juste d'avoir vingt-cinq ans et Harry fut obligé de lui tatouer ce personnage de jeu vidéo. Qu'il se le fasse sur l'épaule, ou autre part, soit. Mais sur le visage… Enfin, il semblait déterminé, et comme disait sa tante, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser, ce n'était pas son corps.

« Voilà, j'ai fini. »

Tracer le plan du métro n'avait pas été évident et il s'était tapé un fou rire avec le client quand il avait sorti sa règle pour tracer les traits. Il avait mis du temps mais son travail, même long, était soigneux. Pas question de faire ça à la sauvette parce que ce n'était pas compliqué et, à son avis, idiot.

Le client partit un peu plus tard, après lui avoir serré la main et remercié pour son travail. Harry lui fit quelques dernières recommandations et l'invita à revenir s'il y avait le moindre problème. Il était quand même fier d'avoir réussi ce tatouage. Il ressentait toujours de la fierté quand il finissait un travail.

Alors que le brun rangeait son matériel, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et un petit bruit de sonnette se fit entendre. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite mais regarda Nymph' qui eut un sourire goguenard. Harry eut peur mais il se retourna. Et il avait raison d'avoir peur…

« Salut Harry ! »

Ginny lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Harry se força à lui rendre son étreinte, en imaginant Tonks, qui travaillait sur une cliente, se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Merci pour ton cadeau, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Dit-elle en lui montrant un collier pendant autour de son cou.

- C'est rien. Tu as été gâtée ? »

Elle lui fit un compte-rendu très complet de sa fête d'anniversaire que Harry écouta avec plus ou moins d'attention, en continuant son rangement, alors que Tonks se faisait entendre çà et là, commentant avec amusement les cadeaux plus ou moins puériles de Ginny. Harry, au bout de cinq minutes, en avait déjà marre et rêvait du moment où elle partirait.

En soi, Ginny n'était pas chiante comme fille. Elle était adorable et assez mignonne, avec ses cheveux roux ondulés, ses petites tâches de rousseur et son corps joliment fait. Mais, malgré la vingtaine tout juste passée, elle demeurait une gamine qui rêvait du prince charmant.

Harry avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber cette idée de l'amour soudain et éternel. Mais comme Ron, Ginny avait cette vision de l'amour, du petit ami parfait. Mais à la différence de son meilleur ami, elle ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de beaucoup travailler. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle travaillait dans une boutique de fringues, ayant laissé tomber assez tôt l'école. Ron en avait fait de même mais il s'était glissé dans une filière qui lui apporterait de quoi manger plus tard. Ginny ne réfléchissait qu'au jour le jour.

Bien qu'il soit assez jeune, Harry ne se voyait pas vraiment en couple. Mais si, par bonheur, c'était le cas un jour, il refusait que la personne soit un ou une glandeuse et qu'il soit le seul à bosser. Harry se savait assez mignon et ne gagnait pas trop mal sa vie. En somme, il n'était pas le pire des partis, si on aimait les tatouages.

« Et comment va Ron ? Demanda Nymph', pour changer un peu de sujet.

- Bien, comme d'habitude. J'ai vu Parvati, elle était triste parce qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle. Harry, tu pourrais pas lui dire quelque chose ? C'est une vraie tête de mule, il ne veut pas m'écouter. »

Et, à vrai dire, lui aussi ne voulait plus l'écouter. Nymph' sembla le comprendre et pouffa, sans que Ginny ne comprenne pourquoi.

Cette gamine l'éclatait. Elle était toute mignonne et pleine d'espoir, regardant Harry avec envie et admiration, alors que lui ne voyait en elle que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, la tatoueuse trouvait étrange que Ron et Ginny soient si différents l'un de l'autre. Ron n'était pas une lumière mais il était bosseur et, malgré ses airs ahuris, en avait dans le crâne. Il n'était pas fait pour les études, voilà tout, et étant le dernier garçon d'une tripotée de six, il y avait de quoi se sentir découragé.

Mais sa frangine était tout le contraire. C'était le genre de glandeuse qui passait sa vie à lécher les vitrines. Nymph' avait été comme elle, autrefois, mais en pire. Bien pire. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une assez bonne situation et ne manquait de rien. Mais elle avait dû se battre pour avoir ce qu'elle possédait maintenant, elle avait été soutenue. Ginny avait sa famille et tout pour réussir, et Nymph' ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse passer son temps à traîner.

Enfin, chacun sa vie… soupira-t-elle intérieurement, alors que Harry raccompagnait Ginny à la porte, des fois qu'elle se perde en chemin. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard tendre et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, avant de s'en aller.

**OoO**

« Milli, dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! »

La jeune fille se pressa à la suite de sa mère et de Hermione dans la rame de métro dont les portes se refermèrent derrière elles. Elles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement : un peu plus et elle loupait leur train. ? Terry, Draco et Blaise les attendaient à un autre arrêt où deux lignes de métro se croisaient. Elles se doutaient que les étudiants ne leur en tiendraient pas rigueur, mais ce n'était pas si sûr concernant les tatoueurs.

Millicent allait enfin se faire tatouer. Elle avait hâte, autant de se faire poser son tatouage que de revoir ce charmant tatoueur, qui lui avait semblé si rassurant. Hermione partageait, malgré elle, son enthousiasme. Elle était intriguée et voulait voir comment l'opération se passait.

« Milli, tu as bien pensé à ton motif ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et sa mère sembla un peu rassurée. Elle avait oublié de le lui rappeler, mais elles étaient parties si vite qu'elle avait omis de le lui dire. Elle voulait accompagner sa fille pour être sûre que tout se passe bien, et notamment payer le tatouage, ou du moins une partie. A moins qu'ils ne leur envoient une facture… Millicent avait oublié de demander et ce Harry avait également oublié d'en parler.

Les garçons ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. On était samedi et il y avait du monde dans la rame, mais Millicent ne voyait rien d'autre que le visage de Harry et l'étalon sur sa feuille. Blaise la taquina en sous-entendant qu'elle était attirée par ce charismatique tatoueur alors que l'étudiante, rougissante, affirmait le contraire, tandis que Mrs Bulstrode pouffait en posant plein de questions sur cet étrange jeune homme.

Draco les écoutait en se disant que Harry n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, à part ses yeux. Mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez lui, d'après les deux spécialistes en matière de garçon, à savoir Hermione et Millicent. Blaise n'avait pas encore viré gay et Terry refusait de faire le moindre éloge sur ce tatoueur de pacotille.

La rame d'arrêta et le groupe descendit du wagon, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers et, enfin, sortit de la station. L'air leur fit le plus grand bien et ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique, en constatant qu'ils étaient un peu en avance.

« Mieux vaut être en avance qu'en retard ! » Affirma Mrs Bulstrode.

La vitrine de la boutique leur sembla presque familière. Ils entrèrent et le bruit caractéristique de la sonnette résonna quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ils cherchèrent le tatoueur du regard et ne mirent pas longtemps à le trouver.

Des sièges mobiles étaient installés dans la pièce, et deux d'entres eux étaient occupés. Sur l'un, une fille était allongée, sans tee-shirt, et la fille aux cheveux maintenant bleu électrique était penchée sur elle. Sur un autre siège, un jeune homme roux était assis, torse nu, et Harry lui faisait un tatouage sur son épaule.

Le visage du brun était extrêmement concentré sur sa tâche et il ne remarqua même pas les visiteurs, avant que Ron ne le lui fasse remarquer. Il leva alors les yeux de la peau de son ami et fit un sourire aux visiteurs. Jusqu'à croiser les yeux gris du blond, qui était là aussi la dernière fois. Ses yeux gris qu'il n'avait pu oublier…

« Bonjour. Vous êtes un peu en avance, non ?

- Oui, répondit Millicent. Finissez, on peut attendre. »

Alors Harry se repencha sur l'épaule du rouquin qui semblait résister à l'envie de gigoter. Il regardait désespérément la fille aux cheveux bleus, comme pour lui réclamer de l'aide, alors que le tatoueur continuait de travailler sur sa peau.

« Oh, Ronny, un peu de courage ! L'encouragea Nymph'.

- Après, t'auras un beau tatouage ! Ajouta la cliente.

- Mais j'en ai marre !

- Ron, bouge encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois et je t'émascule. »

Ron pâlit tandis que Nymph' et sa cliente s'écroulaient de rire. Blaise et Millicent ne purent se retenir et ils eurent un four rire qu'ils communiquèrent à Draco et Hermione, qui demeurèrent cependant plus dignes. Le pire, en fait, c'était que Harry semblait très sérieux.

« Tu sais parler aux hommes, Ryry ! Fit Nymph' en riant.

- Le pire, c'est qu'il en serait capable, se lamenta le rouquin.

- Ca y est, j'ai fini, espèce de chochotte. »

Ron regarda son tatouage, des arabesques tribales dont seuls les contours avaient été tracés. Il devrait revenir pour le « remplissage »… Mais c'était quand même assez joli, le travail était bien fait, et son sourire fit comprendre au tatoueur qu'il était assez content de son tatouage, bien qu'il soit encore inachevé. Harry fit le pansement, terminant ainsi son travail.

« Bon, voilà qui est fait. On se revoie quand pour le reste ?

- Dans deux semaines, s'il te plait.

- Parce que ce n'est pas fini ? Fit Hermione, étonnée.

- Nan, il reste le remplissage. »

Ron semblait amer et Harry lui donna un coup sur la tête, en lui disant qu'il allait leur faire peur. Le rouquin demanda qui allait se faire tatouer. Millicent leva la main en disant que Harry devait s'occuper d'elle, et Terry fit un signe vague sans rien dire. Ron fronça les sourcils, puis regarda Nymphadora, qui semblait bien occupée, puis la surprise lui éclaira le visage et il se mit la main sur la bouche, ahuri. Non, ce n'était quand même pas la patronne qui allait…

Harry éclata de rire, puis il se dirigea vers la porte de l'arrière boutique qu'il ouvrit. Alors que Ron semblait toujours halluciné. Le brun appela « le professionnel ».

« Hey, t'as du monde ! Ton rendez-vous est arrivé ! »

Puis, le brun se dirigea vers le comptoir, posa un rendez-vous, puis s'avança vers Millicent. Il serra la main de sa mère, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, je suis Harry, et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de votre fille.

- Bonjour. Je suis juste venue pour voir si ça se passait bien, et aussi parler au paiement… »

La porte de l'arrière boutique s'ouvrit, et Isaline débarqua. Grande, mince, jean élimé et débardeur trop grand qui laissait voir les brettelles de son soutien-gorge, et accessoirement ses tatouages, elle entra sans la moindre grâce dans la pièce en tripotant son portable qu'elle fourra dans sa poche.

« Salut les jeunes. Lequel voulait me voir ?

- Celui-là. »

Harry montra Terry du doigt. Il était pâle, regardant cette asperge et l'imaginant avec une machine à tatouer dans la main. Il regarda Harry qui se marrait intérieurement, emmenant gentiment Millicent vers un siège. Les autres regardaient Terry en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'accepter l'offre de Harry.

« Salut, mon gars. Alors, on a envie d'un tatouage ? »

Terry acquiesça et lui répondit qu'il en voulait un sur l'épaule, représentant son prénom en japonais. La blonde allait lui demander de retirer sa veste pour regarder sa peau, comme Harry était en train de le faire avec Millicent qui avait enfilé un débardeur le matin-même, mais son portable sonna. Enervée, elle le sortit de sa poche et regarda le clapet où le nom de l'interlocuteur devait être inscrit. Elle soupira.

« Ryry, occupe-toi du devis, tu seras adorable. »

Et elle se précipita hors de la pièce, causant ce qui semblait être de l'anglais. Harry soupira alors que le client fouillait dans son portefeuille pour en tirer l'image de son tatouage, qu'il tendit au brun.

« C'est Terry en japonais, précisa-t-il.

- Ah ? »

Il était visible que Harry se faisait violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Blaise et Draco eurent un sourire moqueur, ce qui était écrit devait être une connerie, à tous les coups…

« Bon, d'accord, alors on vous écrit « abruti » sur votre épaule ? »

Ron, Nymphadora et Blaise éclatèrent de rire alors que le brun se retenait tant bien que mal. Millicent cachait sa bouche derrière sa main, alors que Terry pâlissait de colère. Harry lui montra le papier, où deux signes avaient été dessinés l'un en dessous de l'autre.

« Il n'est pas écrit « te » et « ri », mais « ba » et « ka ». Soit, imbécile, crétin… Je peux tous vous les faire. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai fait du japonais. »

Harry tourna la feuille vers Nymph' qui n'arrivait pas à stopper son fou rire. Terry semblait être plus pâle encore à l'idée de se faire tatouer un truc pareil sur le bras. Ses camarades, à savoir Blaise et Draco, ricanaient. En fait, ils trouvaient assez dommage que Harry ne le lui ait dit ça que maintenant.

Quant au tatoueur, il se faisait un plaisir de ridiculiser ce gosse de riche. S'il avait été pourri, il n'aurait absolument rien dit, mais il avait un minimum de conscience. Et puis le client semblait assez déçu. Harry lui proposa de lui écrire lui-même son nom en japonais, mais l'étudiant refusa, humilié.

A ce moment-là, Isaline revint dans le salon.

« Alors, ce devis ?

- Pas de devis, monsieur allait se faire écrire « baka » sur le bras.

- Génial, ça m'arrange. Harry, je dois te laisser, ton parrain est en train de me faire sa crise d'adolescence.

- Ca y est ?!! »

Elle jeta un regard noir à Nymph', Ron et la cliente qui riaient comme des baleines.

« Vous êtes méchants !!

- Il pourrait pas faire sa crise un peu plus tard ? Fit Harry. Benoit va sûrement passer cet après-midi…

- Eh bah tu t'en occuperas ! Répondit sa tante. Sirius nous fait sa crise existentielle, on peut pas le laisser tout seul, le pauvre ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'enfuit à nouveau hors de la pièce, laissant son neveu désespéré et son autre employée hilare pour s'occuper de la boutique, tandis que Wonder Woman allait sauver le pauvre Sirius en détresse… Ah, ces hommes, de vrais bébés…

Harry, désespéré, regarda sa tante partir. Il se massa les yeux avec ses doigts, prévoyant déjà la crise de nerfs de Benoît en ne voyant pas la femme de ses rêves, qui ne le resterait, justement, que dans ses rêves… Il inspira profondément.

« Bon, on se lance. »

**OoO**

Harry nota le rendez-vous pour dans trois semaines exactement. Puis, il salua tout ce petit monde qui sortit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Millicent sentait sa peau chauffer un peu sous le pansement, mais elle se disait que c'était normal. Harry lui avait tout expliqué concernant l'entretien de son tatouage lors des premiers jours. Le cheval avait été tracé sur sa peau, il ne restait plus que la couleur à ajouter.

Cela avait été assez long, mais Millicent était contente, et ses amis ne regrettaient pas d'être restés avec elle. Harry était soigneux et méticuleux dans son travail, tournant son regard concentré vers le tatouage sans s'en défaire, tout en parlant avec sa cliente.

Elle trouvait le tatouage joli, il était, à ses yeux, l'exact réplique de l'image qu'elle lui avait donné, imprimé sur la feuille. Il avait tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise, en lui assurant que tout se passerait bien. Il lui expliqua tout un tas de choses, sur le fonctionnement de la machine, les aiguilles… Sa mère avait été charmée par ce jeune homme poli et agréable, si loin de l'image qu'elle se faisait des tatoueurs. A vrai dire, il ne ressemblait en rien à cette femme qui était entré dans la boutique avant de s'en aller en courant.

Alors qu'il piquait la peau de Millicent, le tatoueur leur avait expliqué que cette femme était sa tante. Ils vivaient tous les deux à l'étage. En général, lui et Nymphadora, qui avait semblé furieuse quand il avait prononcé son nom en entier, s'occupait des jeunes, et aussi des adultes, mais les durs, les motards et les tatouages assez spéciaux, c'était Isaline qui s'en chargeait.

Blaise lui avait demandé de quel genre de tatouages « spéciaux » cette nana s'occupait. Harry lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde ceux, par exemple, positionnés sur les parties intimes du corps. Ce qui avait eu l'effet de choquer les femmes présentes, à savoir Hermione, Millicent et sa maman. Draco avait été stupéfait et Blaise, hilare, avait demandé des détails, mais Harry l'avait vite stoppé, il ne tatouait pas à ces endroits-là. Cela l'écœurait, tout simplement, et Nymph' refusait de toucher à un homme. Elle était mariée et mère de famille !

Cette dernière remarque eut pour effet de faire rire les étudiants, qui avaient du mal à imaginer cette fille aux cheveux teints avec un mari et un enfant. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'ils avaient du mal à l'imaginer dans une maison élégante et distinguée. Sans savoir qu'elle avait épousé un professeur d'université qui gagnait assez bien sa vie.

En tout cas, Millicent était contente de son après-midi, et elle avait hâte de revenir.

**OoO**

La flèche traversa l'écran et s'arrêta sur un icône. Harry cliqua deux fois, puis, le regard posé sur l'ordinateur et son menton casé au creux de sa main, il se connecta sur MSN Messenger. Il haussa les sourcils. Luna était connectée. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas bavardé. Il ouvrit une fenêtre de conversation. Elle répondit rapidement.

Harry avait arrêté ses études après sa seconde, pour des raisons qui lui étaient personnelles, et il s'était consacré au tatouage. En première année de lycée, il avait été dans la même classe qu'une fille qu'on surnommait Loufoca. Elle restait toujours seule dans son coin et disait souvent des choses étranges. Apparemment, elle croyait à la magie, et son père tenait une revue traitant du surnaturel. Mais ce qui emmerdait vraiment les lycéens, en fait, c'était qu'elle se tapait toujours des super notes, malgré son air déglingué.

Tout d'abord, Harry ne l'avait pas abordée. Cette fille était trop bizarre, même si elle était très jolie. Il commença à lui parler quand ils furent mis ensemble, en volley, dans des équipes mixtes. Elle ne bougeait pas beaucoup et personne ne lui adressait la parole. Ayant pitié, Harry lui avait parlé, couvrant ses arrières et ses avants.

Au fil du temps, ils avaient fini par parler, et il avait découvert que, malgré ses propos assez étranges, Luna était une personne merveilleuse. Elle avait une voix douce et semblait deviner ses maux sans même qu'il ne les prononce. Pas besoin de s'expliquer pour qu'elle comprenne. Et il arrivait lui aussi à déterminer quand elle allait mal, ce qui arrivait de temps à autre.

Ils étaient devenus amis. Personne n'avait compris. Certains amis de Harry refusaient que Luna reste avec eux, et le brun avait maintenu ses positions. On finit par accepter la jeune fille, mais on ne comprit jamais ce qui les liait vraiment. Peut-être était-ce ce monde fabuleux qui gravitait autour de cette jeune fille lunatique. Elle emmenait Harry dans ses voyages, il partageait ses délires avec plaisir.

De plus, elle avait été assez bien acceptée à la maison. Sirius adorait Luna, partant complètement dans ses délires et croyant dur comme fer tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter. Isaline soupirait en se disant qu'elle avait une famille de plombés, même si elle appréciait cette gamine. En fait, Sirius la faisait plus flipper que Luna… Pendant ce temps-là, égale à elle-même, Nymph' riait en se disant que Harry avait le don pour se faire des amis louches.

« Salut ! Tu vas bien ?

- Salut Harry. Oui, ça va, mais j'ai mal au ventre. J'ai des nargoles au-dessus de ma tête. »

Traduction : j'ai mes règles.

« Ah ça… Ils adorent les filles, c'est connu.

- Pourquoi ils ne vont pas voir les garçons ?

- Non mais t'imagine l'horreur ?!

- Bah pourquoi les filles et pas les garçons ? »

Harry soupira. Nan, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que du sang puisse couler de… cet endroit. Oui, bon, c'était machiste, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas vraiment à quoi ça leur servirait, à eux, d'avoir leurs règles…

« Au fait, et tes études ? Ça marche ?

- Oui, ça va. Mais mon patron est possédé par un esprit malin. »

Traduction : il me fait trimer comme une malade.

« Ah bon ?

- Oui, il n'arrête pas de me demander des trucs qui servent à rien. Je te dirai, je suis payée à la fin du mois. Mais à quoi ça sert de photocopier dix fois la même feuille pour ensuite les jeter à la poubelle ?

- A te faire bouger ?

- Tant qu'à faire, je préfère aller chercher du café. Au moins, tu as le temps de causer avec les doxys coincées dans les rideaux. »

Luna faisait des études de journalisme et s'était trouvé un petit boulot dans un journal. Harry, bien qu'il adorât Luna, se demandait encore comment elle avait pu tenir le rythme, enfin elle et ceux qui bossaient avec elle, avec toutes ses bizarreries. Il était habitué et ça l'amusait, mais pas sûr que ça plaise à tout le monde. Enfin, elle semblait s'en sortir. Luna s'en sortait toujours…

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille parce que, apparemment, son père avait un problème avec sa machine. Et Luna se faisait mécano à ses heures…

Alors qu'il fermait sa session MSN, on toqua à la porte. Harry prononça un vague « Entrez ! » et Sirius entra discrètement dans la chambre. Il était arrivé à la veille, jeté à la porte par un Severus furieux. Parfois, Harry se demandait si Luna n'avait pas raison, quand elle le comparait à un vampire…

Son parrain lui fit un petit sourire gêné et s'assit sur le lit. Il ne se sentait pas bien, ça se voyait. Harry se leva donc et attrapa sa guitare calée contre un mur. Puis, il s'assit sur son lit, tandis que Sirius s'allongeait et fermait les yeux, ses mains croisées derrière la tête.

Les accords de la guitare s'élevèrent dans la pièce, la remplaçant d'une mélodie douce et chaude. Harry se mit à jouer, comme son parrain lui avait appris. Il chanta, même, accompagnant la musique de sa voix.

Quand il était plus jeune, Harry avait toujours vu Sirius jouer de la guitare, quand il était triste. Puis, il avait appris à Harry à en jouer, et lui en avait offerte une pour ses seize ans. Il jouait mieux que lui encore, et il adorait l'écouter jouer, chanter. Cela le relaxait.

Dans ces moments-là, Harry avait la sensation de retomber en enfance. Il avait toujours un sentiment de nostalgie quand il grattait les cordes de sa guitare, tout en regardant le beau visage de Sirius, encadré par ses cheveux noirs. Un homme séduisant plus sensible qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

Harry entendit plus qu'il ne vit Isaline entrer à son tour dans la chambre. Elle se glissa elle aussi sur le lit et écouta son neveu, qui souriait, tout en se laissant aller, balançant doucement sa tête.

Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme eut l'impression d'être un enfant. Un petit garçon, avec son papa allongé sur le lit et sa maman en train de l'écouter. Ses parents étaient là, près de lui. Ils avaient toujours été là, et ils le seraient éternellement.

Toujours…

**OoO**

Le réveil sonna. Une main émergea de sous la couette et s'abattit sur l'appareil qui couina. Après un grognement indistinct, Draco repoussa sa couette et se leva. Il se traîna dans la salle de bain, rattachée à sa chambre par une simple porte. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux embués de sommeil le rendaient méconnaissable.

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, un peu plus tard, il était fin prêt. Il avait enfilé des vêtements sobres mais classes, ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en arrières, son masque de glace plaqué sur son visage qui n'avait plus rien d'endormi.

Draco attrapa son sac, son casque de moto, puis il sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit des escaliers et traversa quelques couloirs avant d'atteindre la cuisine. Ses parents devaient encore dormir, il était tôt, mais leur cuisinier, M. Dobby, avait déjà préparé son petit-déjeuner. Il prenait toujours son petit-déjeuner avec le vieil homme rabougri. Cela ne dura que dix minutes, le temps d'avaler son café et une tartine.

Le matin, tout était calculé. Du moment où il se lavait à celui où il mangeait, en passant par la séance habillage dans la salle de bain. Tout cela se passait dans le silence, afin de ne pas réveiller ses parents. Et Draco n'avait de toute façon aucunement l'habitude de faire du bruit.

La seule chose qui n'était toujours pas très précise, au grand dam de l'étudiant, c'était l'heure à laquelle Blaise arrivait. S'étant offert une nouvelle moto lors de ses dix-huit ans, il avait pris l'habitude d'emmener Draco à la faculté quand ils commençaient tôt, étant donné que sa maison était sur son chemin. Et le blond avait eu beau lui rappeler à quelle heure Blaise était censé arriver, son ami demeurait imprévisible. Enfin, Draco avait cessé de lui faire la morale.

Le jeune homme sortit donc de chez lui, referma la grille du jardin et attendit que Blaise arrive. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la moto foncer sur la route. Une belle moto noire et jaune qui passait difficilement inaperçue. Enfin, Blaise et ses goûts esthétiques…

Le black s'arrêta devant lui, retira son casque et lui fit un sourire éclatant, ses dents blanches contrastant fortement avec sa peau chocolat au lait. Pendant quelques secondes, Draco se souvint de la réaction de son père le jour où il avait rencontré pour la première fois son meilleur ami. Lucius et ses préjugés… Il avait fallu que Blaise squatte chez eux un nombre incalculable de fois pour que son père le traite presque contre son fils…

« Allez Dray, on y go ! »

Draco enfila son casque de moto, puis ils montèrent sur l'engin. Blaise démarra au quart de tour, et Draco, une fois de plus, fut heureux d'avoir les cheveux courts. Quelle tête il aurait sinon en arrivant à la faculté ? De plus, Blaise conduisait terriblement mal, et si le blond n'était pas habitué, il aurait rapidement eu une crise cardiaque due à la peur de rencontrer une voiture.

Le chemin ne fut pas très long. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que les deux étudiants étaient habitués. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils pratiquaient de cette façon-là. Draco payait une partie de l'essence et avait acheté le casque. Son père lui avait offert une voiture, mais Draco ne supportait pas les bouchons et les problèmes de parking. Et puis, ça faisait tellement plaisir à Blaise de frimer sur sa moto…

Ils arrivèrent à la fac. Blaise gara sa moto et mit l'antivol, tandis que Draco se passait la main dans les cheveux pour les ordonner. Blaise n'avait pas ce genre de souci, ses cheveux noirs et frisés étaient tressés. Un des avantages à être noir : pas besoin de se coiffer pour être présentable. Draco, au contraire, avait un besoin constant de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour les ordonner, ce qui faisait ricaner son soi-disant ami.

Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer, et le premier avait lieu avec le professeur Rogue. Le cours promettait donc d'être intéressant, même si Blaise baillait d'avance. Il ne saisissait pas vraiment la passion de Draco pour les cours de cet homme-là, qui lui semblait si loin d'eux. Le professeur Rogue demeurait enveloppé dans son cynisme et il fallait dire qu'il était assez sévère. L'étudiant devait tout de même avouer que ce professeur avait le mérite d'être précis et instructif, même s'il répondait rarement aux questions des élèves, les jugeant stupides. Les questions, pas les élèves. Quoique…

Le cours fut assez long, du moins pour Blaise, car Draco passa son temps à gratter. Il prenait ses notes avec une écriture fine et serrée. Blaise parvenait à la comprendre mais il la trouvait si désagréable à l'œil que, quand il s'endormait, il devait recopier les cours de Draco et non les photocopier car il n'arrivait pas à apprendre. Blaise avait plutôt ce qu'on appelait « une écriture de fille », avec des lettres rondes et bien formée, des espaces entre les lettres et un minimum de lisibilité.

D'un autre côté, Draco n'était pas là pour exercer sa calligraphie mais pour apprendre et prendre des notes. Et, de toute façon, il était connu que les médecins avaient une écriture atroce. A se demander même comment les infirmières arrivaient à lire les ordonnances…

Le cours se termina, et Severus put enfin sortir de cette horrible pièce. Il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui. Mais il avait déjà loupé des heures de cours, et il était hors de question qu'il en évite d'avantage à cause d'un clébard pas fichu de se tenir correctement.

Le professeur sortit donc précipitamment comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses, quand soudain, son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Il maudit Sirius un cours instant. En fait, le temps qu'il attrape son portable et voit que ce n'était pas cet abruti qui l'appelait. Il décrocha en poussant un soupir.

« Allô ?

- C'est Harry. T'es occupé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Oh, du calme ! J'y suis pour rien dans toute cette histoire, moi ! »

Severus se reprit. Bien qu'il soit le filleul de cette saleté de clébard et le fils de son ennemi quand il était au lycée, Harry n'était en rien responsable de ce qu'il se passait.

« Je suis sur les nerfs.

- J'avais compris. Je t'appelle pour te dire que Sirius ne va pas très bien…

- C'est hors de question qu'il revienne ! Il…

- Mais c'est quoi cette manie de couper la parole aux gens ! Ah, les hommes !

- Harry, tu es un homme.

- Moi, au moins, je sais faire la différence entre une orange et une clémentine ! »

Un point pour lui.

« Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Donc, Sirius ne se sent pas bien, mais je suis de ton côté.

- Pardon ?!

- Sirius est allé un peu loin cette fois-ci… »

Alors que Harry lui faisait part de son soutien, inattendu, Severus aperçut Malfoy qui s'avançait vers lui. La journée n'était décidément pas si pourrie que ça. Non seulement il avait un allié, et de taille, mais en plus ce jeune homme intelligent venait lui remonter le morale. Sans qu'il ne le sache, bien sûr, mais Malfoy était l'un des rares élèves dont il appréciait la conversation.

« Harry, je vais te laisser.

- Dis tout de suite que tu en as marre de toi.

- Je peux ?

- Salaud ! »

Un léger sourire sarcastique apparut sur les lèves de Severus. Quel sale gosse… Mine de rien, ça lui avait quand même fait plaisir qu'il l'appelle. Pour une fois, il ne passerait pas pour le pourri de l'histoire…

Malfoy salua son professeur respectueusement, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il s'excusa de le déranger, lui affirmant qu'il n'avait pas compris quelque chose. Enfin, ce que Malfoy ne comprenait pas, il ne mettait guère de temps à le saisir. Et Severus avait besoin d'un peu de conversation, en rapport avec son travail, afin de lui changer un peu les idées.

**OoO**

« Elle commence à me casser les couilles !

- Ronny ! Ton langage ! Y'a des âmes sensibles, ici !

- Qui ça ? Toi ?

- Si ta mère t'entendait, elle t'arracherait les oreilles ! »

Un point pour elle. Isaline avait beau parler comme un charretier, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce genre d'expression, disons assez imagées. Et il fallait dire que Ron avait un vocabulaire assez varié en termes d'insulte, dont il leur faisait part quand il était en colère.

Et il y avait de quoi être en colère. Ron, le plus innocemment du monde, venait voir Harry pour être sûr que son tatouage allait bien. Mais à peine notre professionnel des voitures arriva-t-il chez son meilleur ami qu'il découvrit Parvati exhibant ses seins assez conséquents à un Harry coquelicot. Il fallait dire que la lingerie était si… petite qu'il n'avait même pas vu l'intérêt d'en mettre.

Ron, horrifié de la voir là et la poitrine quasiment nue, avait été à deux doigts de s'enfuir, mais Parvati lui avait sauté dessus pour lui faire du rentre-dedans presque indécent. Isaline le sauva en ordonnant à la jeune femme de remettre son débardeur, il y avait des âmes sensibles dans ces boutiques. A savoir elle, même si tout le monde s'en fichait. Harry était trop occupé à se marrer avec Nymph' pour venir en aide au pauvre rouquin.

Après avoir réglé un tatouage sur le sein gauche, Isaline demanda poliment à sa nouvelle cliente de bien vouloir s'en aller, ils avaient du travail. Ron comprit, un peu tard, que si elle se tatouait, c'était parce qu'elle voulait le séduire. D'où ce dernier juron particulièrement fin.

« Nan, mais vous vous rendez compte ? Elle veut se faire tatouer pour me séduire ! Elle pense que j'aime les tatouages sur les filles !

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda Harry, étonné.

- Pas sur les seins ! Sur les épaules, le bas du dos, pourquoi pas ? Mais les seins ?! Criait Ron, éberlué. Et Betty Boop, en plus ! Quel est l'intérêt de se tatouer Betty Boop ?

- Surtout qu'elle lui ressemble pas du tout. »

Isaline et Harry s'écroulèrent de rire, alors que Ron foudroyait Nymph' du regard, qui elle-même riait à en pleurer. Il fallait dire qu'ils s'étaient retenus pendant les dix minutes que Parvati avait passé dans la boutique, il fallait bien détendre l'atmosphère…

« Vous êtes pas marrants… Grogna le rouquin…

- Excusez-moi ? »

Ron se retourna d'un coup, terrifié à l'idée de revoir Parvati. Les tatoueurs étaient pliés en deux tellement ils riaient, donnant une image peu sérieuse.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, alors que Millicent les interrogeait du regard. Hermione, les mains sur les hanches, pensaient qu'on se fichait d'eux, tandis que Draco tentait de comprendre pourquoi ils riaient comme des baleines.

Ron, bien que rassuré, foudroya Harry et Isaline du regard. Le brun réussit à se calmer un peu, s'éventant avec sa main. Ses joues légèrement rougies, ses yeux verts brillants et ce sourire sur son visage firent battre le cœur de Draco, qui détaillait la figure joyeuse du tatoueur, sans aucune gêne.

« Nan, pas de Parvati en vue !

- Oh, ça va !

- Zen, Ron, on reste zen ! De toute façon, si elle revient, elle ne va pas nous refaire voir ses seins. »

Ron se cacha le visage dans les mains, honteux. Blaise ricana en le voyant se cacher dans un coin, boudeur. C'était tous des méchants pas beaux…

« On vient de louper un joli spectacle ? Demanda Blaise.

- Si les gros seins te plaisent, ouais, tu viens de louper un joli spécimen, répondit Harry en lançant un regard amusé à son ami.

- Je te l'avais dit, Dray ! On aurait dû se dépêcher !

- Les filles exhibent souvent leur poitrine, ici ? Fit Hermione, dédaigneuse.

- Non, seulement pour draguer ce jeune homme, répondit Isaline en montrant Ron.

- De toute façon, je ne sortirai pas avec elle !

- Ta vie privée ne nous regarde pas, Ronny Chéri ! »

Le rouquin tira la langue à Nymph' de façon peu mature, et retourna bouder. Les étudiants levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais ils souriaient légèrement, amusés. Harry se leva du comptoir, où lui et Isaline s'étaient effondrés de rire, et s'avança vers Millicent à qui il serra la main de façon chaleureuse. Il était un peu étonné de la voir là, leur rendez-vous était pour dans deux semaines, normalement.

« Salut. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- En fait, j'ai pris rendez-vous pour dans deux semaines, mais je ne pourrais pas venir. On peut décaler à la semaine prochaine ?

- Tata ??

- Je regarde. »

Isaline avait sorti l'agenda dont elle tourna les pages rapidement, lisant en diagonale les différents rendez-vous notés sur les feuilles.

« Ouais, après Ronny. Donc quatre heures et demie. Ça vous va ?

- C'est parfait ! Approuva-t-elle.

- Vous faites le remplissage, aussi ? Demanda Hermione au rouquin.

- Ouais ! Et je serai tranquille ! »

Il souriait à nouveau, son boudin était fini. Harry et Nymph' se lancèrent un regard entendu et eurent un sourire innocent. Ron avait les yeux qui brillaient quand il regardait cette jeune fille. Et ça voulait tout dire…

Une conversation tournant autour des tatouages commença. Millicent avait fait des recherches là-dessus et elle posait des questions sur la formation des tatoueurs, alors que Hermione semblait prendre intérieurement note de ce qu'Isaline leur racontait, leur parlant gentiment. Elle était en mode « patiente ». Ces nanas avaient de la chance.

Ron avait les yeux posés sur une étudiante aux cheveux ébouriffés et il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Goguenard, Harry lançait des regards moqueurs à Ron qui rougissait comme une midinette. Mais le brun sentait un regard posé sur lui, ce qui le gênait terriblement. Il savait que c'était un des étudiants, le blond, qui le regardait intensément, détaillant sans doute son visage, son corps. Il n'était pas le premier à faire ça, et il ne serait sans doute pas le dernier. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de le jeter hors de la boutique. Pour que cet abruti arrête de le mâter, de le déshabiller des yeux.

Mais à la place, il leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard. Il ne vit une légère surprise dans les yeux acier de l'étudiant, qui ne s'attendait sans doute pas qu'il croise son regard.

Et tout sembla disparaître autour d'eux, pendant à peine quelques secondes. Draco ne voyait plus que ce tatoueur, son visage fin, ses yeux verts qui brillaient d'une lueur de défi. Le genre de lueur qui voulait dire qu'il avait tout à fait compris. Tandis que le brun ne voyait que ces iris argentées, froides mais douces.

Sa réaction avait été excessive, comme à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de situation. Il n'y avait aucune lueur malsaine dans le regard de cet étudiant. Rien de malveillant.

Soudain, Isaline se leva. Un client n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Harry vit dans ses paroles une sorte de diversion. Elle avait vu. Ce lien visuel qu'ils avaient échangé, lui et cet inconnu. Et il savait à quel point elle détestait ce genre d'homme, ceux qui vous mâtent de loin en se croyant plus intéressants que vous. Si elle n'était pas d'une politesse extrême avec les jeunes, elle aurait bien jeté ce gosse de riche hors de sa boutique.

Mais il partit avec ses amis, en jetant un dernier regard à Harry. Il venait de donner son numéro de portable à Millicent, des fois qu'elle aurait un problème. Il espérait qu'il ne le regretterait pas…

**OoO**

Draco était devant son ordinateur, ses doigts pianotant sur les touches du clavier. Ses yeux étaient posés sur l'écran, où il lisait en diagonale un texte scientifique. Il était fatigué, au point d'avoir sorti ses lunettes qu'il avait posées sur son nez. Il les mettait toujours quand il restait trop longtemps sur l'ordinateur.

Il y eut un petit bruit. Blaise semblait s'être réveillé, se connectant sur MSN. Draco était toujours hors ligne, et Blaise, l'ayant compris, ne se gênait plus pour venir taper la discute. Il se mit justement à lui causer de ce texte scientifique. C'était dans ces moments-là que Draco se disait que Blaise n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il pouvait en avoir l'air. Enfin, il n'était pas débile, non plus. Mais il possédait une certaine intelligence qu'il cachait assez bien, derrière son attitude de séducteur.

Il fallait dire que sa décision de tenter une carrière dans la médecine l'avait étonné, au premier abord. Non pas que Blaise n'en fut pas capable, mais il l'aurait plutôt vu dans quelque chose de moins long, d'un point de vue études. Draco se demandait même si son meilleur ami n'avait pas décidé de suivre le blond, tout simplement.

« Au fait, tu trouves pas que Millicent est bizarre, ces temps-ci ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Elle est comme d'habitude.

- Mouais… Moi je trouve qu'elle est un peu bizarre. Je sais pas, elle avait pas l'air très rassurée, quand on est allé voir Harry, samedi. »

Harry. Rien que voir ce nom tapé sur son écran qu'il se sentait partir. Il repensa au jeune homme, à ses yeux émeraude. Il l'avait détaillé un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte. Ou, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux vers lui, le défiant du regard.

Il n'était sans doute pas le premier à le regarder ainsi. Il fallait dire que Harry était assez mignon, et il avait un petit quelque chose d'assez attirant. Un petit quelque chose de mystérieux. Et ce qui avait vraiment étonné Draco, c'était qu'il avait rapidement répliqué à ses œillades peu discrètes. Sans violence, juste par son regard. Et nul doute que la patronne avait remarqué, elle aussi, et qu'elle les avait jeté dehors de façon polie pour cette raison.

Dommage. Harry semblait être assez farouche, et sa tante devait le protéger. C'était assez embêtant mais intéressant, en même temps. Draco n'aimait pas les défis trop faciles, car ils ne duraient jamais longtemps. On finissait toujours par se lasser des filles qui ouvraient leurs jambes trop vite. Mais on finissait par s'attacher à celles qui vous refusaient un baiser.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier sa mère, car ce devait être elle, qu'elle pouvait entrer, que Narcissa apparaissait, belle comme le jour. Draco tapa quelques mots à Blaise puis se déconnecta, il avait horreur qu'on vienne lui parler quand sa mère était dans sa chambre.

Narcissa, élégante dans sa robe bleu nuit, avait relevé ses cheveux blonds en un chignon, et son visage était joliment maquillé. Elle s'assit sur le lit de son fils, attendant qu'il ait toute son attention.

« Je ne te dérange pas, au moins ?

- Jamais. Je discutais avec Blaise.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, comme toujours. Il a une nouvelle copine, apparemment.

- Justement, je voulais te parler de ça. »

Et on était reparti pour un tour… Draco était exaspéré d'avance même s'il n'en montra rien à sa chère mère, qui devinait aisément la lassitude de son fils.

Il fallait dire que Draco n'attirait pas les foules, en dépit de son physique attrayant. Enfin, il les attirait, mais sa mère avait rarement vu de jeunes filles, ou de jeunes hommes, au bras de son cher fils. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais amené personne à la maison. Pourtant, même Lucius l'encourageait à leur présenter ses rares conquêtes, c'était pour dire…

« Tu sais que tu peux me…

- Oui, je sais, Maman, soupira le blond. Je peux t'en parler, mais je n'ai personne en ce moment.

- Je pense que tu es trop exigent, affirma Narcissa. C'est vrai, tu n'as jamais eu de relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit. La seule personne de ton entourage que je vois, c'est Blaise ! Et puis ces deux jeunes filles, Millicent et Hermione, mais c'est assez rare.

- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de chaussure à mon pied. »

Non pas que sortir avec une fille, ou un garçon, lui déplaisait. Au contraire, il trouvait ça assez agréable : la conquête, les rendez-vous, les nuits au lit… Mais Draco trouvait que ce genre de choses était assez pénible. Il fallait faire concorder les emplois du temps, supporter les plaintes de l'autre quand on ne se voyait pas assez souvent, et tous ces trucs dégoulinants de bons sentiments que ses partenaires exigeaient, surtout après qu'ils aient eu leur première nuit ensemble. Les filles réclamaient encore plus d'attention, si c'était possible, et les garçons exigeaient de s'afficher clairement en public. Et Draco n'aimait pas particulièrement rouler des patins à ses petits copains en plein milieu de la rue, ou faire les boutiques pour acheter des trucs ridicules à ses petites copines.

Peut-être ne choisissait-il que des plaies. Peut-être avait-il des goûts pourris, même si Blaise lui affirmait le contraire. Mais Draco n'était pas vraiment pressé de se caser, il vivait au jour le jour, attendant qu'une perle rare se manifeste.

Il songea au tatoueur, à ses yeux émeraude. Ce gars-là, ce devait en être une, de perle. En tout cas, il en avait rarement vu des comme lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses pensées car sa mère le ramena rapidement sur terre.

« Bon. J'étais venu te voir parce que nous allons recevoir les Parkinson pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. »

Si Draco n'avait pas été assis, et s'il n'avait pas été élevé par des aristocrates, il serait tombé par terre d'horreur. Car Parkinson n'allait pas sans Pansy. Et qui disait Pansy disait : grosses emmerdes en vue.

« Pardon ?

- Pansy et ses parents vont venir chez lui, nous pour la Toussaint. Je voulais les inviter pour Noël, mais ils étaient déjà pris. »

Quand ses parents vivaient en Angleterre, ils avaient pour voisins la charmante famille Parkinson. Donc, Draco passa ses jeunes années en compagnie de leur fille unique, Pansy. Les Malfoy déménagèrent quand leur fils avait sept ans, et ils ne pouvaient savoir à quel point cette initiative avait été joyeusement acceptée par Draco, qui voyait ainsi la fin de son calvaire.

En soi, Pansy n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise fille. Disons simplement qu'elle était jalouse, possessive et légèrement stupide. Elle était persuadée qu'elle se marierait un jour avec Draco, et tous, sauf le principal concerné, rêvait de cette avenir. Dont Narcissa, qui ne voyait chez Pansy que la jeune fille agréable et polie, alors que Draco y voyait un savant mélange d'hypocrisie et mièvrerie.

« Elle… va séjourner ici ? A la maison ?

- Bien sûr ! J'espère que tu seras poli avec Pansy. »

Sa mère lui fit quelques recommandations, même si la venue des Parkinson était le mois prochain, mais mieux valait le prévenir maintenant. Elle n'aurait pas à le faire plus tard !

Quand Narcissa eut quitté la pièce, Draco n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête :

« Je dois me trouver quelqu'un ! »

**OoO**

Millicent fit la bise à Hermione puis quitta le wagon. Elle arriva sur le quai et, sans regarder en arrière, la jeune fille sortit de la station. Il faisait encore bon et il n'était pas très tard.

Pourtant, Millicent n'était pas rassurée. Elle avançait droit devant elle sans regarder autre chose que son chemin, mais elle se sentait observée. Et elle savait qu'elle l'était.

Deux semaines que ça durait. Deux semaines qu'elle sentait un regard posé sur elle, insistant, obsédant. Pas le matin, elle était à moitié endormie, mais le soir, quand elle rentrait chez elle, deux yeux étaient posés sur elle. Et impossible de s'en défaire…

Un homme la suivait. Elle l'avait déjà aperçu mais un bonnet et des lunettes cachaient son visage et il était habillé sobrement. Rien qui ne lui permette de le reconnaître, ni même de l'identifier. Il était toujours là, quand elle sortait du métro, jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape son bus, où il ne l'avait jamais suivie, et disparaisse à ces yeux scrutateurs.

Millicent était terrifiée. Tellement terrifiée qu'elle n'osait même pas en parler à ses parents, ou même à qui que ce soit. Alors elle continuait à rentrer chez elle, avec ce type accroché à elle, sans qu'elle n'ose jamais lever les yeux vers lui.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta net. Son bus passa devant elle. Horrifiée, elle regarda le véhicule disparaître au détour d'une rue. Millicent regarda discrètement derrière elle. Ce type était là, tout en noir, avec un bonnet et des lunettes fumées qui l'empêchaient de voir son visage.

Il s'était arrêté, lui aussi. Il eut un léger sourire, puis s'avança vers elle. Millicent reprit alors sa marche, ses jambes faisant des grands pas, l'écartant de cet inconnu qui la poursuivait.

Paniquée, elle se mit à courir. Elle ne se retourna pas mais elle sentait qu'il la suivait. Encore. Soudain, elle bifurqua et s'engouffra quand une boutique, où elle se cacha, parmi les rayons. Elle sortit son portable et tenta d'appeler Draco, puis Blaise, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit. Ils devaient être en cours, ou à moto. Qui pouvait-elle appeler ? Ses parents ? Ils travaillaient…

Soudain, elle eut l'illumination.

**OoO**

Isaline entra dans l'arrière boutique pour se laver les mains. Les éclairs au chocolat, c'était bon, mais pas évident de les manger sans en mettre partout. Enfin, à la limite, on pouvait s'essuyer les mains, mais quand il fallait faire un tatouage, mieux valait avoir les mains bien propres.

Elle entendit un petit vrombissement. Cherchant des yeux l'origine de ce bruit, elle aperçut le téléphone portable de Harry vibrer sur la table de la cuisine. Elle sortit de la cuisine et cria dans l'escalier.

« Ryry ! Ton portable sonne dans la cuisine ! »

Alors qu'elle revenait dans la boutique, Harry dévalait les escaliers et rentrait dans la cuisine, en se rappelant enfin où il avait fichu son portable. Il fut étonné de voir « Millicent Bulstrode » s'afficher, mais il décrocha, en se demandant si le rendez-vous allait, une fois de plus, être décalé.

« Allô ?

- Harry, c'est Millicent ! »

Sa voix était paniquée. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai un problème ! Un mec me suit depuis tout à l'heure ! Ça fait des jours qu'il me suit, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! J'ai peur, Harry ! »

Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Harry se reprit, calculant le temps qu'il lui restait avant son prochain rendez-vous. Qui avait lieu dans une heure.

« Tu es où ? »

Millicent lui donna l'adresse approximative. Par chance, Harry voyait à peu près où la superette se situait. Ah, ses escapades dans Paris avec sa moto…

« Ecoute-moi, Millicent : tu ne bouges pas. D'accord ? Ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher. »

Et il raccrocha. Tout en criant à sa tante qu'il serait en retard pour son rendez-vous, il attrapa ses clés et courut dans le garage. Harry enfourcha sa moto et se rua dans la rue, fonçant sur son bolide.

Il aurait pu calmer Millicent, au téléphone, et la rassurer. Mais il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, il avait déjà connu cette sensation étouffante d'un regard posé sur lui constamment, d'un corps étranger qui vous suit où que vous alliez. Il avait déjà expérimenté cela, et quand il ne put plus supporter cette situation, il fit la même chose que la jeune femme : appeler quelqu'un, à l'abri entre les murs d'une boutique.

**OoO**

Ça devait bien faire quinze minutes qu'elle était dans la boutique. Millicent n'osait pas sortir pout tenter d'apercevoir Harry, alors que cela aurait été plus évident pour lui de la trouver.

Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir dérangé en plein boulot, surtout qu'ils ne connaissaient peu, mais il lui avait assuré qu'il venait la chercher. Elle se sentait rassurée même si la crainte de voir cet inconnu la tourmentait toujours.

La porte de la supérette s'ouvrit. Millicent pâlit affreusement en apercevant son harceleur. Masqué par ses lunettes, un bonnet enfoncé sur la tête, il lui fit un léger sourire. Terrifiée, la jeune fille se réfugia au fond du magasin, tout en sachant que c'était une mauvaise idée.

L'inconnu lui attrapa soudain le bras. Sa poigne était ferme, presque douloureuse. Millicent lui jeta un regard furieux, en lui ordonnant de la lâcher. Mais l'homme ricana.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai envie de te parler, je ne vais pas te lâcher maintenant, déclara-t-il.

- Laissez-moi, ou je hurle !

- Tu n'oseras pas, je le…

- Millicent ? »

Tel un ange tombé des cieux, Harry apparut, beau comme le jour. Millicent le trouva absolument magnifique. Enfin, c'était son sauveur, il ne pouvait qu'être magnifique…

Il adressa un charmant sourire à l'inconnu.

« Bonjour. Vous êtes son ami ?

- Je…

- Non, pas du tout, affirma l'étudiante.

- Ah bon, j'aurais cru. Dépêche-toi, on va louper la séance de ciné ! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

Le jeune homme lui attrapa la main et la tira dans les rayons, laissant l'inconnu derrière eux. Harry ne lâcha sa main que quand ils furent à l'extérieur, afin d'ouvrir un petit coffre renfermant un casque de moto qu'il tendit à Millicent.

Harry avait un sourire doux sur le visage. Le genre de sourire qui vous rassure et vous met du baume au cœur. Elle avait envie de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

« Merci d'être venu. Désolée pour le dérangement.

- Y'a pas de quoi. »

Il lui demanda son adresse, puis il l'aida à enfiler son casque. Tous deux campés sur la moto, ils foncèrent sur les routes de la capitale, jusqu'à arriver chez Millicent. Harry ne connaissait pas vraiment ce coin-là mais il trouva l'adresse et déposa la jeune fille qui l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier, quand elle eut ses deux pieds posés sur le sol.

Harry lui fit cependant quelques petites recommandations : elle devait absolument en parler à ses parents ou, sinon, cela pouvait dégénérer. Millicent rougissait, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment leur en parler, et elle avait peur des conséquences…

« Millicent, il faut que tu en parles à tes parents, c'est important. »

Il était ferme et bien campé sur sa position. Il tenta de trouver une explication sans parler de sa vie personnelle, qui n'intéressait absolument personne.

« Millicent… Ce genre de personne te suivra jusqu'à ce que tu en ais assez, et à ce moment-là, il prendra vraiment contact avec toi. Il pourra alors s'imaginer plein de choses…

- Il ne peut rien s'imaginer si je ne lui parle pas beaucoup !

- J'avais une amie qui était suivie, elle aussi. L'homme la suivait partout et il avait fini par tout savoir d'elle. Alors il a décidé qu'elle devait lui appartenir. Dans tous les sens du terme. »

Millicent sembla pâlir. Elle demanda ce qui était arrivée à cette fille, Harry lui répondit qu'elle en avait parlé à ses parents et tout s'était arrangé. Il préféra éviter de dire que cette fille, c'était lui. Mais ces quelques phrases semblèrent troubler l'étudiante qui lui promit timidement qu'elle ferait un effort et elle en parlerait à sa mère.

Elle lui promit aussi que, si cette situation se reproduisait, elle l'appellerait. Millicent fut touchée par son inquiétude, qui était sincère. Elle entra chez elle, soulagée, alors que Harry regardait autour de lui en se traitant d'abruti. Ce gars n'était plus là, et s'il les avait suivis, Harry l'avait semé avec sa moto. Il avait roulé si vite… Millicent n'avait pas dû s'en rendre compte.

**OoO**

Il était tard. A peu près vingt-deux heures. Harry devait s'être couché, il avait l'air fatigué. Il était arrivé en catastrophe dans la boutique, ayant du retard sur son rendez-vous. Par chance, le client non plus n'était pas à l'heure, et il n'était pas particulièrement impatient de commencer son énorme tatouage dont Harry ne voyait plus le bout.

Sirius et Isaline étaient dans la cuisine. Sirius fumait une cigarette, tandis qu'Isaline regardait vaguement la télévision posée sur le réfrigérateur. Le silence régnait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. En fait, depuis que Harry était passé leur dire bonne nuit, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ça devait faire une bonne semaine que Sirius s'était installé chez eux, et il ne semblait pas décidé à rentrer. Enfin, il avait bien envie, lui, mais sa moitié depuis environ trois ans n'était absolument pas d'accord. Et impossible de lui faire changer d'avis depuis que Harry avait pris son parti.

Cela avait été assez étonnant de sa part. D'habitude, son filleul était toujours de son côté, mais cette fois-ci, bien que le jeune homme ait toujours la même attitude envers son parrain, il considérait que Severus avait tout à fait eu raison de jeter son amant dehors. Et cela avait fichu un sacré coup dans le moral de Sirius, qui prenait encore plus conscience de sa connerie.

A vrai dire, elle n'était pas énorme. Mais il y en avait eu trop du même genre avant pour que ce soit admissible. Cela avait démarré par une dispute houleuse entre les deux amants : Sirius s'était pris d'une nouvelle lubie, la musculation à outrance, et Severus ne supportait plus de faire toutes les tâches ménagères et de passer sans cesse derrière lui, car Sirius ne faisait plus grand-chose à part se muscler et taper sur son ordinateur afin de poursuivre son nouveau roman.

Furieux, Sirius avait alors quitté l'appartement et, pour se calmer, il était allé au salon de remise en forme. Puis, suivant quelques amis, il était allé boire un coup. Pour revenir ensuite chez lui avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Autant dire que Severus fut moyennement content de voir son amant se faire embrasser de façon indécente sur son pallier.

Ce genre de situation était arrivé rarement, et les fois où cela s'était produit, Severus avait fini par pardonner, après plus d'un mois d'abstinence et nombre de corvées et caprices. Mais, là, cela avait été la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Sirius avait à peine eu le temps de faire ses valises et de s'excuser, soudain dessoulé, que le professeur le jetait hors de chez lui sans ménagement.

Il avait fait une belle connerie. Pas énorme, mais suffisamment pour que Severus pète un câble. A sa place, Sirius aurait été énormément blessé, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi à ses actes. Comme toujours. Il ne réfléchissait qu'après avoir commis la faute. Et il se rendait encore plus compte de ce qu'il avait fait maintenant que Harry était du côté de Severus.

Isaline, comme à son habitude, lui avait dit ses quatre vérités sans pour autant le laisser tomber. Elle savait que cela allait s'arranger, comme d'habitude, mais d'ici là, il valait mieux garder Sirius en un seul morceau et ne surtout pas le laisser se lamenter dans un coin de Paris à se bourrer la gueule.

Elle savait qu'il en serait capable. Il avait beau avoir du caractère, Sirius avait ses faiblesses, apparues à sa sortie de prison. A cette époque, il déprimait pour un rien, et par moment, même après tant d'années, cela lui revenait. Surtout qu'il tenait à Severus. Toutes ces erreurs qu'il faisait, il ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte. Son caractère fort et irraisonné s'était accentué comme ses moments de pessimisme après sa sortie de prison, et son amant en avait fait plus ou moins les frais, tentant de maîtriser cet homme blessé sans pour autant y arriver totalement.

Il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait changer. Et alors qu'il écrasait sa cigarette dans le cendrier, il songeait que, pourtant, il s'était amélioré, au contact de Severus, d'Isaline. De Harry et Nymphadora. Mais cette cigarette consumée dans le petit récipient de verre, elle n'avait jamais quitté ses lèvres…

« Je vais me coucher.

- Ouais, moi aussi, soupira Isaline en se levant pour éteindre la télévision.

- On dort ensemble ? »

Elle stoppa son geste et se retourna lentement vers lui. Sirius la regardait comme un enfant. Elle se souvint de toutes ces nuits où il venait chez elle, quand son père était encore vivant et qu'il tenait seul avec un employé la boutique. Elle se souvint de toutes ces soirées où, défait, il lui demandait juste de rester avec elle. Parce qu'il avait honte d'aller chez James, qui vivait dans une famille si aisée, si belle, si chaleureuse.

Il y avait des blessures qu'on ne pouvait soigner et qu'on ne pouvait dévoiler aux autres. Il avait osé les montrer à cette gamine mal fringuée et aux cheveux colorés, car elle savait les soigner, et elle avait vécu ça, elle aussi. Mais Sirius n'avait jamais réussi à avouer ses souffrances à James, jusqu'à ce qu'il les découvre lui-même. Il essaya de comprendre, mais il n'avait jamais été frappé par ses parents. Il n'avait jamais reçu la moindre claque.

Ils n'avaient même pas une quinzaine d'années, à l'époque. James en voulut à Sirius, Lily et Peter ne comprirent pas pourquoi il préférait se confier à cette fille bizarre plutôt qu'à eux. Seul Remus sembla saisir pourquoi, il ne fit jamais aucune remarque à son ami. Il fallut que Sirius aille à l'hôpital pour qu'ils comprennent qu'Isaline n'était pas la file qu'elle semblait être. A partir de ce moment-là, elle devint leur amie, et tous s'attendirent à ce que Sirius et elle sortent ensemble. Mais ce ne fut jamais le cas, Sirius était irrémédiablement homosexuel. Ce qui l'avait en partie conduit à sa perte.

Isaline poussa un long soupir. Elle était fatiguée et nullement d'humeur à argumenter, ce que Sirius vit tout de suite.

« Allez, au dodo. »

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Hello everybody !!

**Lys :** Genre, tu sais speaker anglais...

XD !! Troisième chap de Papillon !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ron regarda sa montre. Il était un peu en retard, mais bon, Harry ne lui en voudrait pas. Lui-même semblait abonné aux retards. Mercredi, alors qu'il venait le voir, le rouquin avait bien dû attendre une bonne demi-heure avant que Harry s'apparaisse, chevauchant sa moto. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait eu un truc urgent à faire, sans lui avouer que Millicent s'était fait sérieusement aborder par cet inconnu. Enfin, maintenant, ils avaient son nom et son visage.

Le rouquin passa la porte de la boutique. Il n'y avait personne. C'était assez étonnant, pour un samedi. Il appela Harry, qu'il entendit dévaler les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Il lui fit un sourire désolé tout en s'avançant vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

« Désolé, j'ai pas vu l'heure. Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais, ça va. Y'a personne, c'est normal ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Tata et Sirius sont allés faire des courses. Teddy tousse, alors Nymph' l'a amené chez le toubib.

- C'est bien le seul gosse capable de tomber malade par une chaleur pareille.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il faisait très chaud, c'était vrai, mais il lui était arrivé d'avoir une crève pas possible alors qu'il faisait trente degré à l'extérieur.

La séance put commencer. Ron s'installa, retirant son tee-shirt pour révéler son torse pâle. De, son côté, Harry préparait sa machine. Il le faisait toujours devant le client afin de montrer que les aiguilles n'avaient pas été utilisées avant, en autre. Puis, il s'y mit, le visage sérieux, ses yeux verts posés sur la peau pâle de Ron. Ses lunettes étaient posées sur son nez fin, ajustant sa vue quelque peu déficiente.

« Au fait, Molly va bien ? Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vue.

- Ouais, elle va bien. Je leur ai montré mon tatouage !

- Et alors ? Fit Harry en souriant.

- Maman a fait une très bonne imitation du poisson rouge. »

Ils eurent un petit rire, alors que Harry imaginait très bien Mrs Weasley atterrée de voir un tatouage défigurant la peau tendre de son cher fils. Enfin, elle avait accepté que son fils continue. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour y remédier. Et puis, ce n'était pas trop extravagant.

« Il faudrait que je passe, un de ces jours.

- Pourquoi pas demain ? Proposa Ron.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ? »

Le téléphone sonna. Harry leva les yeux du tatouage puis les baissa. Il savait qui c'était. Ron voulut lui dire d'aller répondre mais il comprit, en voyant le visage assombri de son ami, qui était en train de téléphoner. Le rouquin poussa un soupir exaspéré.

Harry entendit le téléphone sonner plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se taise. Il y avait eu une violente dispute au téléphone, la veille, entre Sirius et Severus. Son parrain avait tenté un rapprochement par téléphone, ce qui avait été un lamentable échec. A cette heure-ci, ce ne pouvait-être que Severus qui voulait en terminer avec toute cette histoire. Sirius avait été très blessant et il lui avait raccroché au nez.

« Comment tu fais pour savoir que c'est Rogue ? Demanda Ron.

- C'est simple : si ça avait été important, on aurait appelé sur mon portable. A cette heure-ci, qui appellerait sur le fixe ?

- Quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à vous joindre ?

- Ou quelqu'un qui ne veut joindre personne sauf Sirius. »

La conversation était close, et Harry le fit bien comprendre à Ron. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ça. Il préféra s'apaiser en prenant des nouvelles de la famille Weasley, et surtout de Charlie. Spécialisé dans l'étude des reptiles en tout genre, il partait régulièrement dans le monde au grand dam de sa mère qui aurait préféré qu'il reste en Angleterre au lieu de vagabonder dans elle ne savait quel pays pour regarder ces bestioles répugnantes.

Tout en discutant, Harry s'appliquait à remplir les tribales de noir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas terminé cet après-midi-là, et il l'indiqua à Ron qui accepta de prendre un troisième rendez-vous. Il n'était plus à ça près, ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'il venait. Et autant prendre son temps plutôt que de le finir à la va-vite.

Au bout d'un long moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Harry n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux, il entendit la voix de Millicent, et celle des autres étudiants. Il sentit une étrange angoisse le prendre à l'idée que le blond soit là, et quand il leva la tête pour sourire à sa cliente, il l'aperçut. Cet étudiant blond.

Il n'était pas laid, c'était certain. On pouvait même dire que c'était un beau gosse. Peut-être un peu plus grand que lui, assez fin, un visage bien dessiné et pâle, des cheveux blonds qui tombaient à peine sur ses épaules… et deux yeux bleu gris… Vraiment, c'était un beau garçon, et il se dégageait de lui une aura imposante. Il avait du charisme, de la prestance.

A vrai dire, Harry avait pensé à lui. A son visage, à ses cheveux… Mais le voir à nouveau, affronter son regard, cela ne lui était pas agréable du tout. Il repensait à cette sensation d'oppression alors que le blond le regardait avec insistance. Harry ne supportait pas qu'on le regarde, ou du moins de cette façon-là. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de malsain dans ses yeux, rien de vulgaire, de mauvais.

Millicent s'avança vers lui et lui fit la bise. Il était venu la « sauver » deux fois, elle se sentait un peu plus proche de lui. Elle avait parlé de son problème à ses parents qui avaient prévenu la police. Cette affaire était en train de s'arranger.

« Vous êtes en avance, non ?

- Millicent avait hâte de te voir, glissa Blaise.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! »

Les joues de la jeune fille étaient en feu. Harry eut un petit rire. Ron en rajouta une couche.

« Harry est un vrai bourreau des cœurs.

- Non mais ça va, oui ? C'est pas moi qui me fais draguer par Parvati.

- Tu l'as vue ?! »

Harry lui fit un sourire amusé et ne répondit pas. Ron tenta de le faire céder mais son ami avait toujours ce sourire ironique sur le visage. Blaise voulut en savoir plus et le rouquin avoua qu'une fille voulait sortir avec lui, mais elle avait bien dû se taper tout le quartier. Elle et sa frangine s'affrontaient, à celle qui aurait le plus de mecs. Ou celle qui aurait le plus beau gars. Ron n'était pas vraiment tenté par ce genre de filles superficielles.

« Faudra que tu me la présentes ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Si tu veux, j'en serai débarrassé. »

Harry allait ajouter quelque chose quand il vit une voiture se garer devant la boutique. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Millicent l'interrogea du regard, tandis que la porte de la boutique s'ouvrait.

Draco et Blaise furent abasourdis de voir leur professeur de fac, M. Rogue, entrer dans cette boutique aux murs recouverts de motifs de tatouages. Vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, les cheveux coupés aux épaules et un visage sévère, il n'avait rien d'avenant, du moins à ce moment-là.

« Professeur… Balbutia Blaise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, vous deux ? Demanda Rogue.

- Ils accompagnent une amie. »

C'était Harry qui venait de répondre. Il avait le visage fermé, concentré sur sa tâche. Ignorant les étudiants, Rogue s'avança dans la pièce, jetant un regard perçant au jeune tatoueur.

« Harry, on doit parler.

- Y'en a qui bossent, je te signale ! »

Il semblait plus énervé qu'autre chose, et cette remarque sembla faire exploser le professeur, qui se dirigeait vers la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Où est ce sale clébard ?!

- Il est dehors avec Tata. Et si tu es venu pour taper un scandale, tu peux rentrer chez toi ! »

Severus le foudroya du regard, les poings crispés et au bord de l'explosion.

« Mais de quel côté tu es ?! Du sien ou du mien ?

- Mais vous commencez vraiment à me faire chier avec cette histoire ! »

Rageur, Harry se leva, posa son appareil sur le comptoir et disparut hors de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Ron poussa un soupir exaspéré alors que des cris se faisaient entendre, derrière, où la voix rauque du professeur se mêlait à cette plus claire du tatoueur.

Draco et Blaise étaient tout simplement hallucinés. Ils regardèrent Ron, qui grimaçait. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer la situation. Surtout qu'ils semblaient connaître Rogue… Il n'allait quand même pas leur dire que leur vénéré professeur était un gay et casé avec un écrivain volage et stupide ? Ça ferait mauvais genre…

« Heu… Il se passe quoi, en fait ? Fit Millicent.

- Comment expliquer… »

Ils entendirent Harry hurler quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et en anglais, alors que Rogue lui répondait sur le même ton. Ça chauffait, là-derrière…

« Disons que Rogue a un petit différent avec la personne avec qui il est en couple… »

Mouais… On avait vu mieux comme explication, mais il valait mieux qu'il évite de dire que la personne en question n'était pas une fille. A moins que Sirius ait changé de sexe entre temps, mais à sa connaissance, il avait encore son service trois pièces entre les jambes.

« Et quel est le rapport avec Harry ? » Demanda Blaise.

Connard… Songea le rouquin. Il n'allait pas répondre que cette personne avait promis, à l'église lors du baptême de Harry, de le protéger toute sa vie s'il arrivait le moindre malheur à ses parents… Il passerait vraiment pour un abruti…

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit de plus que la porte du garage grinça. Il y eut un silence de mort, dans la maison. Et, soudain, les hurlements explosèrent, les faisant sursauter. Ils entendirent surtout Rogue et la voix d'un autre homme, ainsi que celle de Harry et d'une femme.

« Dispute familiale ? Proposa Hermione, gênée.

- Mouais… on va dire ça… »

Ron était exaspéré. Il aurait bien voulu essayer d'arranger la situation mais il savait parfaitement que cela serait inutile : si Harry et Isaline ne pouvait rien faire, alors lui ne servait pas à grand-chose.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Harry, il revint dans la boutique, excédé. Sans prononcer un mot, il reprit place sur son tabouret, attrapa son appareil et s'apprêta à continuer son travail, alors que les cris continuaient de fuser à l'étage. Un silence de mort régnait dans la boutique, jusqu'à ce que Ron le trouble.

« Heu… Harry ? Il vont s'entretuer, là…

- Et alors ? Ça me fera des vacances !

- Mais je crois que Rogue va assassiner Sirius, là…

- Ils sont majeurs, vaccinés, qu'ils se démerdent ! »

Le brun reprit son appareil et indiqua à Ron de ne plus bouger, ils reprenaient. Sans un mot, le rouquin se remit en place, n'osant protester : Harry semblait particulièrement énervé, et il fallait dire que les cris, à l'étage, n'y était pas pour rien.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit de verre cassé. Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers le plafond, comme si cela pouvait leur permettre de savoir ce qui se passait là-haut.

« Ah, ils sont passé à l'étape supérieur, fit Ron en soupirant.

- Ouais : ils se balancent les vases.

- A quand les assiettes ? »

Tandis que Harry soupirait tout en reprenant son travail, Draco et Blaise se regardaient, stupéfaits : ils avaient du mal à comprendre ce qu'on criait, là-haut, mais ils avaient bien compris que la dispute avait lieu entre deux hommes, dont le professeur Severus Rogue, et ils avaient nettement entendu le prénom Sirius. Ils avaient comme loupé un épisode…

« Il se passe quoi, au juste ? Fit Blaise.

- Vous êtes des élèves de Severus ? »

Blaise et Draco acquiescèrent, tandis que Hermione et Millicent répliquaient qu'elles étudiaient le droit. Ils entendirent une femme hurler qu'ils n'étaient que des abrutis à s'engueuler comme du poisson pourri, et Harry ne se sentit pas du tout d'humeur à ménager ces pauvres élèves de médecine.

« Severus se dispute avec sa moitié. »

Un ange passa. Même deux. Ron éclata de rire en voyant le visage des deux bourges mais Harry réussit à se retenir.

« De quoi ?! »

Harry haussa les épaules et se concentra sur le tatouage de Ron qu'il termina, sans répondre aux questions pressantes du black. Ce dernier n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur professeur fût gay. En fait, il l'aurait plutôt imaginé en éternel célibataire, sans vie sociale et enfermé dans ses bouquins. Ce qui était à peu près vrai avant que Sirius ne se mette à lui courir après comme un chien après un lapin. Quoique, Severus ne rappelait pas vraiment un lapin mais plutôt une chauve-souris…

Soudain, les cris cessèrent. Il y eut un bruit de pas dévalant les escaliers, puis d'une porte qui claque. Harry se demanda vaguement qui de Sirius ou Severus avait craqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende à peu près le même bruit quelques secondes plus tard. Tandis qu'il appliquait un pansement sur le bras de son meilleur ami, les talons d'Isaline tapait lentement sur les marches. Elle poussa la porte de la boutique et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Severus s'est barré en claquant la porte et Sirius a fait pareil. Je vais le chercher avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie. Tu t'occupes de la boutique ?

- Tu peux pas appeler Nymph' ?

- C'est son jour de congé ! Si des clients viennent, tu prends rendez-vous. Avec leurs crises de couple, ils vont finir par me faire couler, ces deux crétins… »

Et elle disparut, en continuant de rouspéter. Harry soupira, alors que Ron disait que, en effet, à force de courir partout pour éviter que Sirius ne fasse des siennes quand Nymph' n'était pas là, la boutique aurait du mal à tenir debout.

« Remarque, t'es assez beau gosse pour attirer les clients ! Fit le rouquin avec un sourire moqueur.

- Espèce d'idiot. Si ça suffisait, la boutique serait pleine ! »

Millicent et Hermione gloussèrent malgré elle, tandis que Harry regardait vaguement sa montre. Puis, il fit un magnifique sourire à sa cliente qu'il invita à prendre place. Ron se leva, et tandis que Millicent s'asseyait et retirait son pull pour se retrouver en débardeur, le rouquin précisa à son ami qu'il le paierait la semaine qui venait, promis juré. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Harry était très inquiet quand il s'agissait de le payer, mais Ron aimait que les choses soient bien faites. Il regarda sa montre et soupira : il était temps qu'il s'en aille, il avait promis à sa mère de l'accompagner pour faire ses courses.

« Hey, oublie pas de m'appeler le jour où tu lui montres ton tatouage !

- T'inquiète pas, tu seras aux premières loges ! »

Il voyait déjà ça d'ici… Ron s'en alla donc gaiment, en préférant ne pas penser aux quantités astronomiques de nourriture qu'il allait devoir pousser dans le caddy de sa mère. Il adorait sa maman, mais maintenant que seule Ginny vivait chez elle, elle pourrait quand même réduire un peu les doses…

Harry se retrouva donc seul avec Millicent, qui lui présentait son tatouage dont seuls les contours noirs étaient tracés, ainsi que les trois autres étudiants. Il mit en place son appareil, comportant aiguille et encre, et il put commencer à remplir de couleur l'étalon dessiné sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Tout en travaillant, et sans quitter une seule fois son travail des yeux, il discuta avec les étudiants. Il apprit entre autres que la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés était étudiante en droit, avec Millicent. Le black et le blond, en revanche, allaient dans une fac de médecine, où enseignait Severus Rogue. Une telle coïncidence étonna un peu Harry, mais ce fut au tour des étudiants d'être stupéfait en apprenant que le compagnon de leur professeur, en plus d'être un homme mais ils le savaient déjà, était le parrain du tatoueur. Ils se firent donc une image caricaturale d'homme baraqué dont la peau été ravagée par les tatouages. L'image était erronée : certes, Sirius était loin d'être un spécimen délicat et androgyne, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que sa peau était recouverte d'encre… Bon, il avait quelques tatouages, mais pas tant que ça…

Tandis qu'il discutait, Harry continuait à sentir le regard du blond dans son dos, et cela lui procurait une gêne terrible, pire qu'une piqûre de moustique male placée. Il sentait la colère monter à nouveau en lui : Harry avait horreur d'être maté. Vraiment, il ne le supportait pas, que cela vienne d'un garçon ou d'une fille. Etre dragué était différent : la personne vous regardait droit dans les yeux. Quand quelqu'un le regardait, c'était quand lui avait les yeux baissé, et toujours de façon insistante, comme pour le forcer à lever les yeux.

Le portable de Millicent sonna. Celle-ci s'excusa, puis elle attrapa son téléphone et répondit, à l'aide de son bras tatoué. Harry leva alors les yeux vers le blond mateur.

Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, et à ce moment-là, toute colère s'était évaporée de son esprit. Et quand il plongea à nouveau son regard dans les yeux bleu gris de l'étudiant, il se sentit comme aspiré. Il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Un regard franc, profond, qui semblait lire en lui.

Mais Harry était le genre de livre auxquels on s'intéressait sans jamais en comprendre vraiment le sens. Harry était un récit fait de lignes qu'on arrivait à suivre sans saisir la signification. Draco avait beau se plongé dans les yeux verts du tatoueur, il était incapable de voir que ce soit, hormis la beauté de ses iris.

Ce contact visuel fut brisé que Millicent raccrocha et se réinstalla. Harry lui sourit et poursuivit sa tâche, de façon soigneuse et appliquée. Quand il eut terminé, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir, à l'arrière, et deux fois : celle de la patronne et celle de celui qui devait être Sirius. Harry les ignora et laissa Millicent et ses amis filer : le paiement se ferait en plusieurs fois, il s'était déjà arrangé avec la mère de sa cliente.

Il suivit le groupe des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Plus précisément, Harry regardait le dos du blond, qui s'était retourné une fois. Il se sentait bizarre, et il s'insulta de façon assez vulgaire : mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était qu'un inconnu dont il connaissait juste le nom, un étudiant prétentieux qui passait son temps à le déshabiller des yeux. Un petit con d'étudiant… aux yeux magnifiques.

Harry poussa un soupir. Malgré lui, il pensait au nom de cet inconnu : Draco. Un nom court, peu ordinaire. Un nom qui claquait, faisait son petit effet.

**OoO**

Draco dégaina son portable et le porta à son oreille. Il n'avait même pas regardé qui pouvait être son interlocuteur, et à l'instant même où la personne le salua, il le regretta.

« Draco, c'est Terry ! Je te dérange ?

- Plutôt, ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Heu… En fait, c'est le cours de Martinez, j'ai pas trop compris le texte qu'il nous a demandé de lire… »

Draco poussa un soupir excédé. Ce n'était ni le jour ni le moment de lui demander une explication sur un texte qu'il avait lu et relu jusqu'à connaître chaque mot par cœur. Ou presque. Le professeur Rogue lui avait souvent dit que les textes étaient écrits pour être compris. Seuls ceux qui comprenaient le sens de ce qui était écrit étaient dignes de les lire. Blaise affirmait que, si c'était le cas, l'économie du livre serait en chute libre.

« Ecoute, Boot, j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'expliquer.

- Mais Draco, je dois absolument…

- Tu fais comme moi : tu te débrouilles avec ce qui te sert de cerveau. »

Et le blond raccrocha, sans même dire « au revoir ». Boot, bien qu'il soit assez sympathique, l'exaspérait. Draco et Blaise étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient asociaux et qu'ils ne parlaient à personne. Au contraire, il leur arrivait de fréquenter d'autres étudiants et de se mêler plus ou moins aux groupes d'élèves. Terry Boot, qui avait été leur camarade de classe du temps du lycée, avait cru qu'il avait quelques privilèges, et qu'il pouvait donc joyeusement appeler Malfoy pour ses devoirs. Draco se devait donc de le remettre de temps à autre à sa place. Il se demanda vaguement comment il avait eu son numéro, mais en fin de compte, ce n'était pas important.

Enfin, Draco arrêta d'y penser. Il n'avait pas été sympa avec Terry, mais il fallait dire qu'il était d'assez mauvaise humeur, et ce pour deux raisons. D'abord, il devait donner des cours de soutien ce matin-là. Contrairement à certains étudiants, il n'avait pas besoin de bosser pour payer ses études et son loyer. Il vivait chez ses parents et sa famille était suffisamment aisée pour subvenir largement à ses besoins. Cependant, il donnait tout de même des cours régulièrement, pas spécialement pour avoir de l'argent de poche, mais surtout pour son père.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme d'affaires, appartenant à la noblesse anglaise. Draco, en bon fils qu'il était, donnait donc des cours aux enfants des collègues ou amis de son père. Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas suivi de filière économique, comme Lucius l'aurait souhaité, il se devait d'obéir au moindre désir de son père, qui voyait ses relations améliorées avec les parents concernés. Draco trouvait exaspérant de donner quelques heures de son temps à des nanas sans cervelles qui semblaient plus intéressées par la taille de son sexe que par celle des molécules.

Ce matin, comme tous les samedis, il se rendait chez un de ses studieux élèves, une jeune fille répondant au doux de Marie-Cécile, ce qui promettait d'être absolument passionnant. Enfin, après, il devait passer chez Patrick, ce qui n'était guère plus passionnant.

La seconde raison de sa mauvaise humeur était due tout simplement à Terry. Enfin, plutôt au fait qu'il l'ait appelé. Draco ne lui adressait plus du tout la parole, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était tout simplement obsédé par Harry, et Boot lui avait manqué de respect.

La veille, il l'avait revu, à la boutique. Il avait l'impression d'être une midinette boutonneuse. Mais son profil, son visage, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux ébouriffés où se perdaient quelques mèches rouges… Tout en lui attisait sa curiosité. Draco avait eu envie de lui parler, mais la présence des autres l'en avait empêché, tout comme son regard plongé dans le sien. Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais ce court échange l'avait cloué sur place.

Le tatoueur savait que Draco le regardait, et de façon insistante. Le blonde avait ressenti une sorte de rejet, mais cela s'était évanoui quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés. C'était stupide, Draco en avait conscience, mais il avait envie de revoir ces yeux émeraude, d'un vert si intense que c'en était irréel. Mais c'était terminé, il n'avait plus aucune raison de le revoir, et cela le mettait en rogne.

C'était toujours ainsi, quand quelqu'un lui plaisait. Et Harry lui plaisait. Mais ce n'était quelque quelques rencontres, un croisement dans le chemin de leur vie. Il ne le reverrait plus, il en était certain.

**OoO**

« Papillon de lumière ! Sous les projecteurs ! Papillon de lumière ! Revis dans mon cœur !! Dans mon cœur !!!

- Elles ont bu quoi ? De la vodka ?

- A chanter comme ça, elles vont faire peur à Teddy. »

Sirius éclata de rire. En effet, le pauvre gosse regardait sa mère et Isaline chanter plus ou moins faux tout en se dandinant. Il fallait dire qu'une boutique de tatouage, ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu pour s'expérimenter au chant et à la dance, mais bon, il n'y avait personne.

Harry tenait le jeune Teddy sur ses genoux. C'était un adorable petit garçon de trois ans. Il avait un visage en cœur comme sa mère, mais il avait hérité des yeux ambrés et des cheveux châtains de son père, Remus. D'après Isaline, les cheveux de Tonks étaient autrefois brun foncé, presque noir, mais Harry ne l'avait jamais vue avec cette couleur de cheveux, et Nymphadora affirmait qu'elle était née avec les cheveux roses. Moqueuse, Isaline lui avait demandé de se déshabillé pour voir si ses poils étaient roses, eux aussi. Ceux à quoi la jeune femme avait répondu par un oreiller en pleine figure.

Il y avait si peu de monde ce jour-là qu'Isaline avait posé la radio sur le comptoir, histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Il avait suffi d'entendre le single de Cindy Sander pour qu'un vent de folie voltige dans la boutique : il avait fallu quelques secondes à peine aux deux tatoueuses pour se mettre à se danser sur la musique endiablée et à chanter, ou plutôt crier, les paroles d'une profondeur abyssale.

Quand la musique se termina, Harry crut que le massacre serait terminé, mais il se trompait. Bénabar se mit à chanter « L'effet papillon », et ce fut peut-être encore pire, car Sirius se mit aussi à chanter. Harry éclata de rire quand Teddy se mit à taper des mains et à se dandiner sur ses genoux. Sa maman le prit dans ses bras et dansa avec lui, ce qui faisait rire le petit garçon.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Harry, assis devant le comptoir, regardait Nymphadora, avec ses cheveux roses qui tombaient sur ses épaules en mèches colorées, ses piercings aux oreilles et à l'arcade sourcilière, ses vêtements flashy, et cet anneau qu'elle portait à la main gauche. Nymphadora, mordant la vie à pleines dents, son fils dans ses bras.

Pendant quelques instants, Harry fit un saut en arrière, et il la revit, quand elle avait seize ans. C'était une jeune fille maigre, voire même squelettique. Ses cheveux étaient teints en un orange criard, son visage maquillé à outrance. Elle portait des vêtements déchirés, courts, qui cachaient à peine son corps d'adolescente.

La Nymphadora qu'il avait connu, ce n'était pas la femme épanouie qui chantait devant lui. Celle qu'il avait vue, pour la première fois, c'était une petite garce qui se mutilait les poignets et hurlait comme un porc qu'on égorge. Ce n'était qu'une gamine perdue qui traînait sur le trottoir sans savoir quoi faire pour s'en sortir. Elle en avait perdu la volonté, elle était enfermée dans un cercle vicieux dont elle n'arrivait pas à sortir.

Harry avait huit ans, à l'époque. Juste huit ans. Cela devait faire quatre mois qu'il vivait chez Isaline. Il voyait Tonks traîner dans les rues, devant la boutique. Elle lui faisait peur, mais sans doute pas autant qu'Isaline. Elle l'avait terrorisé, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Nymphadora, c'était juste une racaille, un fauve qui guettait ses proies, le regard farouche et le visage froid.

Un soir, sa tante disparut. Apeuré, il était resté dans la cuisine, attendant son retour. Il n'aimait pas quand elle s'en allait sans lui. Quand elle revint, elle soutenait Tonks, toutes deux trempées par la pluie qui tombaient au-dehors. Harry était resté à sa place, regardant ce chat mouillé qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Nymphadora ne repartit plus jamais de la maison. Si, une fois. Mais, dans le fond, elle était toujours là. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de s'enfuir de la maison, mais elle échoua à chaque fois. Isaline la giflait, lui criait dessus. Harry entendit des mots, dont il ne comprenait pas le sens, à l'époque : « passe », « fric », « salope ». Nymphadora pleurait beaucoup, elle vomissait beaucoup, elle était malade. Harry, petit garçon qu'il était, avait essayé de l'approcher, mais elle lui donnait des coups de griffe.

Un jour, elle réussit à s'enfuir de la maison. Mais elle revint. Nymphadora n'avait nulle part où aller. Personne n'était gentil avait elle. Isaline était la seule à l'avoir regardée, à l'avoir prise dans ses bras. Elle était la seule à lui avoir dit ses quatre vérités, et à continuer à la soutenir. Et Nymphadora avait réussi à s'en sortir. Elle avait cessé d'être cet animal sauvage qui ne voyait le monde que comme une jungle féroce. Elle avait une maison. Une famille. Une maman, Isaline. Un grand frère, Sirius. Un petit frère, Harry.

Quand Sirius était venu à la maison, il avait été comme Nymphadora. Après s'être réchauffé, il avait tenté de s'enfuir, d'échapper aux gifles et aux remontrances. Mais il était comme eux : Sirius était un chien perdu qu'Isaline avait récupéré dans la rue. Comme Harry, comme Nymphadora. Ils étaient tous des enfants perdus qu'elle avait ramenés chez elle. Dans son monde imparfait et instable. Mais dans un monde où il faisait chaud, et où on avait sa place.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle était belle, Nymphadora, tournoyant avec son petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle était belle comme un cœur.

**OoO**

Il pleuvait des cordes. Harry était dégoûté. Lui avait envie de courir, il pouvait toujours aller se rhabiller. Il soupira et, de dépit, sortit de sa chambre. Leur maison se composait ainsi : au rez-de-chaussée, derrière la boutique, se trouvaient la cuisine, un cagibi, le salon et une petite pièce qui leur servait de salle de sport. A l'étage, il y avait trois chambres, celles d'Isaline, d'Harry et une petite chambre d'amis, la salle de bain et les commodités.

Isaline n'était pas particulièrement sportive, mais tant qu'à faire, elle préférait rester en forme. Quant à Sirius, il avait besoin de se muscler pour se sentir bien. Isaline avait donc acheté deux appareils, au fil des années : un tapis de course et un appareil pour muscler les bras. Ces appareils avaient coûté assez chers, mais Isaline préférait faire ça chez elle et ne pas se faire mâter dans les centres.

Harry rentra dans leur salle de sport improvisée. Un lit était posé dans un coin, le tapis de course devant la fenêtre et l'autre engin le long d'un mur. Harry commença par courir sur le tapis, les écouteurs de son baladeur dans les oreilles. Il courut pendant une vingtaine de minutes, avec une certaine facilité. Il aimait courir, cela le détendait, et le bruit régulier de la pluie le rendait un peu nostalgique.

Un souvenir lui revint. Il pleuvait aussi, ce jour-là. Harry s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, caché sous ses draps. Il tremblait de peur et pleurait. C'était en plein jour, il avait renversé la brique de lait dans la cuisine. Isaline travaillait dans la boutique, elle n'avait entendu que ses petits pas montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, au risque de tomber.

Il pleuvait des cordes et le ciel était gris. Un peu comme aujourd'hui. Mais à ce moment-là, Harry avait huit ans. Harry n'avait pas le corps tatoué. Il n'y avait pas de noir sur sa peau, mais les bleus des coups. Terrifié, recroquevillé dans son lit, il attendait qu'Isaline vienne le corriger. Et elle était venue, ouvrant doucement la porte. Elle s'était glissée dans le lit et avait prit l'enfant dans ses bras, pour le serre contre son cœur.

Alors qu'il courrait sur le tapis, Harry sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il les ferma quelques secondes, se rappelant la chaleur et la tendresse de son étreinte. Lui qui n'avait subi que des coups, qui n'avait jamais connu les caresses d'une mère, il se sentait fondre contre cette femme, qui lui proposerait un petit peu plus tard de boire un grand verre de lait avec du sirop de fraise.

Harry aimait la pluie. Parce que c'était un son triste, mais qu'il n'était jamais malheureux. Parce que Tata était toujours là pour le faire sourire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amant, elle n'avait jamais été mariée. Elle avait toujours vécu pour Harry, pour son fils. Il savait qu'elle aurait souhaité autre chose pour lui : une bonne situation, une jolie maison. Elle aurait souhaité une autre vie pour lui. Et à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, Harry lui disait à quel point il l'aimait, et à quel point sa vie était belle. Si belle, comparé à celle qu'il aurait vécu si elle n'avait pas été là.

« T'écoute quoi ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers sa tante qui avait enfilé son jogging et un débardeur. On était lundi, la boutique était fermée. Son neveu eut un large sourire et se mit à fredonner. Isaline leva les yeux en ciel en souriant l'air, et se mit à chanter les paroles.

« Appelle mon numéro, j'humeur à zéro, appelle mon numéro…

- J'ai le sang si chaud…

- Appelle mon numéro, viens dans mon sillage…

- Ni trop sage, ni collage…

- Juste ce qu'il me faut… »

Harry éclata de rire, vite suivi par Isaline. C'était leur chanson du moment : après avoir vu le clip, qui était certes joli mais loin d'être fantastique selon eux, ils n'arrêtaient pas de la chanter. Au moins, Isaline arrêtait de chanter _Papillon de lumière_ à tout bout de champ, un chef-d'œuvre de la variété française.

« Ah, cette brave Mylène, elle vieillit pas. T'as bientôt fini ? »

Harry regarda le compteur et acquiesça. Quelques secondes après, le tapis s'arrêta, et il s'assit sur le lit, tandis que sa tante montait sur le tapis et le mettait en marche. Harry reprit son souffle, tout en regardant sa tante courir.

« Au fait, Molly organise une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Bill. Va falloir lui trouver un cadeau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui offrir ?

- Un abonnement aux _Echos_ ? Proposa la blonde.

- Il doit déjà avoir. »

Isaline pouffa. Bill était l'aîné des enfants Weasley et il travaillait dans une banque. Il était marié à Fleur, une jolie blonde, et ils avaient eu récemment une petite demoiselle qui portait le nom de Victoire. Isaline s'était demandé si c'était en rapport avec leur mariage, car il fallait dire que tous deux avaient un sacré caractère. Harry aurait plutôt pensé que c'était parce que Molly pensait, en son for intérieur, qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Ron leur avait dit qu'ils étaient mauvaise langue. Sans blague ?

« Il me semble que Ron m'a dit qu'ils se cotisaient pour lui offrir une moto.

- Eh bien on va lui offrir la veste qui va avec, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure. Et toi, pas question de t'échapper, tu viens avec moi. »

Harry n'était pas vraiment enchanté. Qui disait Weasley disait Ginny, et Ginny rimait avec « ennuis ». Il n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il la fuyait, mais la veille, Ron était passé le voir, et il lui avait dit clairement que Ginny voulait sortir avec lui. Ron n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient, au contraire, ça l'arrangeait : comme ça, sa sœur arrêterait de lui casser les pieds. Mais il savait parfaitement que Harry, bien que bisexuel, était plus tourné vers les hommes. Mais bon, au moins, il lui avait dit.

« Pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas les choses au clair avec elle ?

- J'ai essayé, Tata. Mais elle ne veut pas comprendre. Et puis… sortir avec quelqu'un, ça me tente pas.

- Sois pas comme moi, Harry. Faut pas que tu finisses vieux et aigri comme ta tante.

- Qu'est-ce qui te plairait comme gendre ? Blond aux yeux bleus ? »

Isaline faillit s'arrêter de courir, et donc de se casser lamentablement la figure par terre. Harry eut un petit rire. Si lui avait du mal à oublier ce bel étudiant, ou plutôt ses yeux bleu gris, Isaline ne l'avait pas du tout effacé de sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement comment il avait maté son neveu et elle n'avait pas aimé du tout.

« Me ramène pas un gars pareil à la maison, Ryry.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Harry d'un air innocent. Il est canon.

- Je veux pas de gosse de bourges chez moi, canon ou pas. C'est le genre de mec qui te prend de haut, comme si t'étais une merde.

- Tu exagères.

- Dans ma jeunesse… Hey, la baleine, rigole pas comme ça. Donc, disais-je, dans ma jeunesse, j'ai connu un bourge un peu comme ça, qui pétait plus haut que son cul. Il portait le doux nom de James Potter. Crois-moi que ta mère lui a fait comprendre c'est qui le patron. »

Isaline songea que, si Harry sortait avec un bourge, il le dresserait comme sa mère avait dressé son père. Enfin, autant prévenir que guérir : Isaline n'était aisée, elle avait un train de vie modeste et peu de diplômes. Enfin, un petit truc de comptabilité, mais rien de très attrayant. Harry en avait autant qu'elle, et il était hors de question qu'il se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Cela lui était déjà arrivé une fois, elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise.

Mais la tatoueuse était peu rassurée : Harry avait le regard rêveur. Il songeait sûrement à ce blondinet, et elle espérait qu'il ne mette plus jamais les pieds ici. Elle savait qu'elle le protégeait un peu trop, mais c'était son bébé, même s'il avait dépassé la vingtaine.

« Tiens, mais où est Sirius ?

- Notre Dom Juan est allé présenter ses plus sincères excuses à Severus. Prions pour son âme. Allez musclor, monte sur la machine. »

Harry se leva du lit, se tirant de ses pensées, et tandis que sa tante continuait de courir, il fit travailler ses muscles.

**OoO**

Millicent sortit de l'université avec Hermione. Elles ne se quittaient jamais, toujours fourrées ensemble. Leur amitié datait du lycée, où elles avaient d'ailleurs connu Draco et Blaise. Toutes deux avaient comme projet de devenir avocat, et elles étaient bien parties pour atteindre leur but.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de grève. Quasiment de pas de bus et peu de métro. Hermione devait rentrer avec son père, qui avait réussi à se libérer pour venir la chercher. Mais personne ne pouvait prendre Millicent, qui n'habitait pas vraiment sur le chemin. Alors qu'elle appelait Harry, la veille, afin de prendre de ses nouvelles, ce dernier lui avait proposé de la ramener chez elle. Il n'était pas certain d'arriver pile à l'heure, mais il serait là pour la récupérer.

Une fois dehors, Millicent et Hermione cherchèrent une moto des yeux. Elle était rouge et noire, mais il y avait tellement de monde, de voitures et de motos qu'elles avaient du mal à y voir clair. Hermione retrouva son père, et ensemble, ils attendirent que Harry arrive. Il fut en retard de cinq minutes et, après avoir embrassé Hermione sur les deux joues, s'excusa auprès de Millicent.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver !

- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave ! Le principal, c'est que tu sois là. Merci encore d'être venu.

- C'est rien. On y va ?

- Heu… Je peux te demander un service ? »

La jeune fille devait absolument apporter un bouquin à Blaise, qu'elle lui avait acheté récemment. Sa moto était en panne, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller dans une libraire et commander le livre. Il avait un travail à faire, et comme ils ne pourraient se voir que le week-end, et que Harry était en moto…

Harry, gentil qu'il était, accepta de l'emmener. Il avait son après-midi de libre et il n'était pas particulièrement pressé. Il tendit un casque à Millicent qui l'enfila avec quelques difficultés. C'était celui d'Isaline, mais elle montait si peu sur la moto que le casque n'était pas très abîmé. Puis, Harry chevaucha sa moto, Millicent derrière lui.

Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à atteindre la fac de médecine. Harry connaissait bien le chemin puisque Severus y travaillait. D'ailleurs, si lui et Sirius ne s'étaient pas remis ensemble, c'était lui qui aurait dû aller le chercher au boulot.

Ils étaient en avance. Donc Harry gara son engin et ils discutèrent un peu. Millicent lui demanda comme cette histoire avec le professeur Rogue s'était terminée. Harry lui raconta que Sirius avait pris son courage à deux mains et il était allé s'excuser, au risque de se faire arracher la tête. Severus avait fini par accepter ses excuses.

« C'est bien ! Ils sont à nouveau ensemble !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il accepte ses excuses que Sirius est sorti d'affaires. »

Pendant au moins deux mois, Sirius allait trimer pour se faire excuser de son cher et tendre. Severus était rancunier et il allait lui en faire baver. Déjà, étant donné que Sirius écrivait des bouquins, et qu'il n'avait donc aucune contrainte d'un point de vue horaire, c'était lui devait emmener Severus tous les matins et revenir le chercher. Et en voiture. Severus n'acceptait de monter que sur la moto de Harry, sa conduite était acceptable comparée à celle de son parrain.

« C'est un sacré couple, quand même ! Fit Millicent.

- C'est à se demander comment ils tiennent encore debout. Que veux-tu ? L'amour a des raisons que la raison ignore.

- Ouais, mais quand même… »

Harry eut un petit rire, qui s'arrêta net. Ses yeux, qui balayaient la foule, venaient de s'arrêter sur deux étudiants : Blaise et Draco. Il avait complètement oublié le blond et il se traita d'abruti : pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il avait vraiment un cerveau d'oiseau…

Millicent leur fit un signe de la main. Les deux étudiants se pressèrent vers eux. Draco regardait Harry, il ne voyait que lui. De même, le brun le regardait, toujours avec cette lueur de défi dans le regard. Pas de gosse de bourge, Harry. Faut pas sortir avec des gosses de bourges, cela n'a apporté que des problèmes. Sa petite voix intérieure ne cessait de murmurer à ses oreilles, mais malgré lui, son cœur battait plus vite.

Il était beau, ce connard. Des cheveux blond doré, des yeux bleu gris. Une allure fière, le corps assez bien fait. Un canon, quoi. Le genre de mec qui brisait des cœurs à la pelle, sans le moindre regret.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Blaise.

- Harry est venue me chercher, y'a pas de métro à cause de la grève. »

La jeune fille embrassa les deux garçons. Blaise tendit la main vers Harry qui la serra franchement, puis Draco en fit de même. Harry hésita une seconde avant de glisser ses doigts dans la main blanche de l'étudiant. Sa main était froide, il eut un frisson.

« Salut, Harry. »

Une main aussi froide que sa voix. Seul son regard semblait vivant, alors que tout en lui n'était qu'indifférence et froideur. Comparé à Blaise, il lui faisait l'effet d'un glaçon sur pates.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Millicent ouvrit son sac et lui tendit un bouquin énorme. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux : ça existait, les gens qui lisaient des pavés pareils ?! À croire la mine heureuse de Blaise, ouais, ça devait exister.

« Merci Milli', t'es la meilleure !

- Je sais, merci, dit-elle en souriant. Vous rentrez comment, tous les deux ?

- Draco a sorti sa voiture ! Rien que pour moi ! Je suis gâté, hein ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux autres se marraient à côté de lui.

« Tu sors jamais ta voiture ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi faire ? Blaise m'emmène en moto.

- Sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle est en panne, donc Dray a sorti sa voiture ! »

Ils se quittèrent, Blaise et Draco rentrant chez eux avec la voiture de ce dernier. Harry échangea un dernier regard avec le blond, une étrange sensation d'inachevé dans le cœur.

**OoO**

Il était maudit. Ce n'était pas possible autrement, il était maudit. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait essayé de ne plus penser à ce vulgaire tatoueur sans intérêt, et voilà qu'il se ramenait devant la fac. Bon, certes, Millicent était avec lui, il avait une bonne excuse. Mais tout de même…

Draco laissa tomber son sac contre le mur, Blaise en fit de même. Mais contrairement à Draco, qui s'asseyait élégamment sur son siège de bureau pour allumer son ordinateur, Blaise se jeta corps et âme sur le lit épais et douillet de son meilleur ami. Y'avait pas à dire, ce lit était à damner un saint… S'il n'avait pas été hétéro pur et dur, il aurait volontiers dragué son ami, histoire de profiter de son lit…

« Dis donc, t'as l'air de mauvaise humeur.

- Si tu le dis.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que Draco se comportait bizarrement. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il semblait tourmenté, ennuyé par quelque chose. Blaise le connaissait comme s'il l'avait fait, ce que Draco savait parfaitement. Ce dernier soupira : Blaise le regardait avec sérieux, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait savoir quelque chose. Et le blond n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à lutter. De toute façon, il ne l'avait jamais fait : Blaise était son journal intime personnel.

« Harry est passé à la fac.

- Je me disais aussi. Ce mec te plait, hein ? »

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, songea le blond. Malgré son allure débraillée et ses cheveux en bataille, il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait inévitablement. Il y avait bien ses yeux verts, d'un vert émeraude assez hors du commun. Mais pour le reste, le jeune homme demeurait assez banal, si on exceptait sa profession. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il était tatoué le rebutait et l'attirait en même temps. En clair, il était dans de beaux draps.

« Ouais, je vois… Fit Blaise, songeur. Ça me rappelle quand t'es sorti avec Seamus. Tu te souviens ?

- M'en parle pas… Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Blaise eut petit rire. Seamus Finnigan était un étudiant de l'université, qui avait un an de moins qu'eux. Un irlandais au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus et un sourire ravageur. De même que pour Harry, Draco avait été attiré par ce jeune homme séduisant, qui venait de quitter son pays pour la France. Il parlait parfaitement le français, sa mère y étant née, mais son accent persistait. Un adorable accent, d'ailleurs.

Sortir avec Finnigan n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Enfin, l'avoir comme petit ami n'avait pas été bien compliqué, étant donné que le jeune homme était très attiré par Draco. Mais une fois que le contrat fut signé, pouvait-on dire, cela se compliqua. Seamus se révéla être un petit ami très possessif et en manque cruel d'amour. C'était du moins la seule explication que Blaise avait trouvé, Seamus demandait trop d'attention pour que ça soit naturel. On aurait dit un petit chien. Sauf que l'animal de compagnie voulait être au sens de toutes les attentions, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Draco. Pensant qu'il se calmerait une fois qu'ils auraient couché ensemble, parce que cela lui prouverait son attachement, etc., Draco avait cédé.

Monumentale erreur. Si Draco avait su, il n'aurait pas sauté le pas. D'un, Seamus n'était pas vraiment bon au lit. Mais cela aurait pu passer, après tout, sans expérience on n'est pas bon à grand-chose. Sauf que Seamus avait eu l'idée saugrenue d'être au-dessus, ce qui était absolument hors de question pour Draco. De deux, il avait réclamé encore plus d'attentions, et Draco avait dû changer de portable : il en avait assez de supprimer tous les SMS de Seamus dans le seul et unique but de recevoir ceux riquiquis de Blaise. De trois, et c'était sans doute le pire : il voulait des déclarations d'amour. Problème : Draco n'en éprouvait pas. Et c'était assez problématique.

Au bout de trois mois, Draco avait cassé. Autant dire que Seamus fut malheureux et furieux et qu'il fit tout pour récupérer Draco. Mais cela fut vain : quand Draco avait décidé quelque chose, il s'y tenait. Et même les jérémiades de Lavande, réputée pour sa force de persuasion, ne put rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Il s'était donc séparé de ce beau gosse sans le moindre regret.

« Mais si, Dray ! Insista le black. Je me rappelle, t'as flashé sur lui et tu voulais absolument sortir avec lui.

- Résultat, j'ai été déçu.

- C'est pas dit que ce sera mieux avec Harry. Tu sais que c'est pas mon genre de juger les gens sur leur travail, mais il est tatoueur. Et là, t'as deux solutions : soit les riches l'intéressent et ça va faire comme Seamus, ou alors il s'en fout de toi, et tu vas galérer pour rien. En plus, je sais pas si tes parents aimeraient ce genre de gars comme gendre, si tu veux mon avis. Cela dit, je le trouve sympa. Moi, ça me dérangerait pas de l'avoir pour beau-frère. »

Draco s'étrangla et Blaise éclata de rire devant la grimace de son meilleur ami. Lui, il aimait bien Harry, mais il pensait aux parents de Draco. Ils avaient accepté l'homosexualité de leur fils, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils accepteraient un tatoueur dans leur famille. Blaise n'était pas connaisseur, mais il ne pensait pas que Harry soit riche en diplômes. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était infréquentable, c'était avec ce genre de mec qu'il aimait traîner, si on exceptait Dray qui était un cas à part, mais il doutait que Lucius Malfoy pense de même.

« Ouais, je sais tout ça… Soupira le blond. Mais tu me connais, quand j'ai un flash comme ça, ça m'obsède.

- Tu veux tenter le coup quand même ? »

Draco hésita un instant, en sachant pertinemment qu'il suffisait d'un « oui » pour que Blaise se lance dans l'aventure, comme il le disait. Le blond avait passé tellement de temps à se dire que son attirance pour ce gars qu'il ne connaissait pas et au statut social si inférieur au sien était stupide, mais rien qu'à penser à ses yeux, son visage souriant, ses cheveux ébouriffés, il en oubliait les tatouages sur sa peau et cet appareil dans ses mains.

« Ouais. Je veux tenter le coup. »

Peut-être que cela ne le mènerait à rien. Peut-être que Harry n'était pas gay, ou que c'était un sale con qui ne valait même pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Peut-être qu'il serait comme les autres. Mais Draco avait envie de tenter. Qu'avait-il à perdre ?

« C'est parti pour l'aventure ! »

Blaise, qui s'était voluptueusement allongé sur le lit moelleux de Draco, roula sur la matelas de façon à se mettre en travers du matelas, faisant face à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier ce pencha, les coudes sur les genoux, écoutant ce que Blaise allait lui dire. Vu ses yeux brillants, il ne pouvait qu'avoir une excellente idée pour attirer Harry dans ses filets. Ou plutôt dans ceux de Draco, mais c'était pareil. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux : Blaise, fin stratège, mettait en place les plans, et c'était Draco, avec sa langue fourchue, qui les mettait en action. Comme ça, Draco ne s'embêtait pas à torturer ses méninges pour trouver un scénario, et Blais ne s'embêtait pas à faire les démarches et choisir ses mots.

« J'ai un plan.

- J'avais deviné, dit Draco d'un air faussement las.

- Milli' se sent pas bien en ce moment. Et tu sais pourquoi. »

Elle leur avait parlé récemment de ce type qui la suivait quand elle rentrait chez elle. La police avait été mise en courant, ses parents avaient porté plainte. Depuis, l'homme s'était fait discret, mais Millicent n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Draco avait été furieux qu'elle ne leur en parle pas, Blaise n'avait pas apprécié non plus. En fait, ils avaient été vexés que Harry, encore lui, soit au courant, et pas eux. Ils n'aimaient pas qu'un autre coq traîne dans leur basse-cour, ces deux là…

« Donc, je pensais organiser une sorti. Un resto' et un ciné. On verra ce qui sort. On invite Hermione, et…

- Harry. Pourquoi pas ? Mais tu oublies un détail.

- Et lequel ?

- Harry sait parfaitement qu'il me plait, et il ne va pas mordre l'hameçon aussi facilement. »

Blaise grogna. Et en plus d'être canon, ce mec n'était pas stupide ! Ce n'était pas rigolo, ça… Enfin si, mais pas pour son plan… Mais il eut l'illumination.

« Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Tu te rappelles de Ron ?

- Ron ?

- Le rouquin, chez Harry !

- Ah oui, fit Draco en se souvenant vaguement de ce gars-là. Et alors ?

- Il a mâté Hermione, quand on est passé. On a qu'à l'inviter aussi. Il est sympa. Comme ça, on invite les gens que Milli' apprécie pour lui remonter le moral. Et toi, t'en profite pour discuter avec Harry.

- Il va trouve bizarre qu'on veuille inviter le rouquin. Sauf si je parle d'Hermione…

- Exact, affirma Blaise. Tu vas rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, comme ça. S'il a compris ton petit jeu, il faut que tu y ailles franco, mais en douceur.

- Tu n'as pas plus paradoxal ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris !

- Non, y'a un truc que je n'ai pas compris. J'y vais franco ? Au restaurant, ça va pas être… Oh non, Blaise !

- Oh si mon chéri, fit-il d'une voix niaise. Tu vas aller voir Harry et lui proposer cette sortie. Et pas de protestations, tu feras ce que je te dis ! De toute façon, tu passerais pour un lâche si je le faisais à ta place. Le mieux avec ce genre de mec, je pense, c'est d'être franc. »

Draco n'était pas du tout branché pour aller voir Harry de cette façon, mais il savait pertinemment que Blaise ne le ferait pas à sa place. Si les jérémiades de Lavande Brown étaient exaspérantes, celles de Blaise étaient tout simplement insupportables.

Blaise fixa la sortie au samedi qui arrivait. Au pire, ils pourraient décaler à la suivante, mais il fallait prévenir Harry assez rapidement. Comme il était hors de question de demander son numéro à Millicent. Nous étions mardi, Draco n'était réellement libre que le jeudi. Blaise refusa tout net de l'emmener, il devait réserver le restaurant et les places de cinéma. En gros, ça voulait dire : prends le métro et démerde-toi.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Salut les gens !

**Lys :** Hello :-)

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Papillon ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui me laissent des reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir !

Par contre, j'ai un truc à dire ! Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui veulent devenir médecins ou photographe, mais je connais absolument rien sur le sujet ! Donc, il est possible que je sorte des trucs abérant, mais je n'y connais absolument rien. S'il y en a qui s'y connaissent un peu et qui sont choqués par ce que je raconte, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en parler. Au contraire, cela m'aiderai !

**Lys :** Tu sers à que dalle, toi...

... T.T C'est pas une nouveauté...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Harry s'était toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait la vie dans une vraie famille. Avec un papa, une maman, et des frères et sœurs. Luna était son amie la plus proche et elle était fille unique, sa mère étant morte quand elle était jeune, et son père ne s'était jamais remarié. Les autres amis qu'il avait eus avaient parfois un frère ou une sœur, ou même les deux. Mais, dans le fond, ils étaient tous enfants uniques. Pas d'unité dans les familles. Ce n'était pas comme lui avec Tonks. Ils étaient frère et sœur, tous les deux, même si aucun lien de sang ne les liait, pas plus qu'il n'avait de lien parenté avec Isaline et Sirius.

Avoir Ron pour ami lui avait donné une nouvelle image de la famille. Ils étaient sept enfants, tous des garçons sauf Ginny, la petite dernière. Tous étaient roux, et c'était assez amusant de voir les photos de famille. Harry avait parfois dormi chez eux, quand Ron ne vivait pas dans un appartement avec un collègue de travail, Neville Longdubat. Un gars assez maladroit et timide, mais étrangement assez doué dans l'automobile. Ron affirmait qu'il étai sérieux et appliqué, mais il fallait voir ses « dérapages », comme il disait.

Ron avait toujours vécu en France, où il était né, comme ses frères Fred, Georges et Percy, et sa sœur Ginevra. Mais ses parents avaient grandi en Angleterre, qu'ils avaient quittée à regret pour la France. Arthur Weasley travaillait dans le ministère de l'intérieur et il avait demandé un poste en France, fuyant les querelles familiales, en particulier celles qui mettaient en doute son bonheur avec Molly. Le couple et leurs deux enfants, Bill et Charlie avaient alors déménagé dans une nouvelle maison, recevant de temps en temps de la famille. Bien qu'ils regrettaient un peu leur pays, ils affirmaient être plus heureux en France que là-bas, où ils n'avaient plus à supporter la famille monstrueusement grande d'Arthur.

Les Weasley n'étaient pas une famille particulièrement riche d'un point de vue financier, mais ils l'étaient sentimentalement. Molly ne travaillait pas, préférant s'occuper de ses nombreux enfants, leur apportant autant d'amour que cela lui était possible, et ses garnements le lui rendaient plutôt bien.

Bill travaillait dans une banque et était assez bien placé. Marié à Fleur, il avait eu une petite fille, Victoire, qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. C'était un homme très sympathique et assez fraternel dans sa façon d'être. Être l'aîné de sept enfants, ce n'était pas rien, quand même. Le second fils, Charlie, n'était pas encore casé et vivait actuellement en Afrique, où il travaillait dans une grande réserve de félins. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Harry le trouvait encore plus bronzé si c'était possible et ses cheveux flamboyants encore plus longs.

Ensuite, venait Percy, qui était sans doute l'élément le plus prometteur dans la famille, d'un point de vue étude. Ron disait qu'il avait toujours vu son frère travailler comme un fou, et qu'il avait même eu honte de sa famille pendant un temps. Mais quand il devint avocat, ce fut comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil. Il devint très proche de sa mère et l'aida dans toute sorte de tâches et passant souvent des week-ends à la maison. C'était un homme sympathique mais terriblement sérieux et il fallait bien lui faire boire deux ou trois verres de vin pour qu'il se décoince un peu.

Ensuite venaient les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, et c'était sans avec eux que Harry s'entendait le mieux dans la famille. Farceurs et toujours prêts pour une bonne rigolade, ils n'avaient jamais éprouvé le moindre complexe vis-à-vis de leur situation familiale, au contraire de Percy, et même Ron ou Ginny. Au contraire, ils avaient tenté de s'en sortir en faisant ce qui leur plaisait vraiment, contre l'avis de leurs parents, et en particulier celui de leur mère, qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour eux. Ils avaient alors ouvert une boutique, combinant faces et attrapes, ainsi que divers sucreries tellement étranges que même Nymph' ne se serait pas risquée à en manger. Mais ça marchait assez bien. Ils étaient la fierté de leurs parents au même titre que les autres.

Cela n'avait pas été évident pour Ron. Tous ses frères avaient plus ou moins réussi leur vie professionnel, ou alors ils avaient un projet, mais lui n'en avait pas, et il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas fait pour les études. Il se dirigea donc vers l'automobile, sans savoir vraiment dans quoi il s'aventurait. Sa mère l'encouragea plus ou moins. Il fallait dire que Bill était le seul à ne pas lui causer de soucis : il ne jouait pas avec des lions, il ne visitait pas les prisons et ne tenait pas de commerce qui pourrait s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Pour elle, il fallait presque que tous soient devant un bureau à taper sur un ordinateur… Mais Arthur était de tout cœur avec son fils, et Molly se résigna. Harry comprit assez tard que ce qui ennuyait Molly, ce n'était pas le métier en lui-même de ses fils qui la préoccupait, mais plutôt les dangers qui y étaient assimilés.

Harry n'avait aucun lien de sang avec Isaline, Sirius et Nymphadora, mais ils étaient pour lui sa famille, qu'il n'aurait échangée pour rien au monde. Il avait toujours secrètement rêvé d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu en avoir six. Même si l'ambiance de la famille Weasley était chaleureuse, Harry ne pensait pas être capable de vivre sept jours sur sept avec une dizaine de personnes. Déjà que Tonks, quand elle était jeune, l'épuisait…

Aujourd'hui, avait eu lieu l'anniversaire dans la maison des Weasley. Tout le monde avait été invité : Harry, Isaline, Sirius et son compagnon, qui n'était pas si enchanté que ça, Nymphadora, son mari et son « adorable petit bouchon ». Ainsi que des amis de Bill, Fleur, et la famille de celle-ci. Harry s'était demandé comment Molly avait pu diriger cette fête aussi bien. Isaline lui affirmait que jamais, même le jour de son mariage, elle ne serait capable de gérer un truc pareil. Harry avait ri, en lui affirmant alors qu'il se marierait le plus tard possible.

Ils étaient arrivés vers deux heures de l'après-midi. L'ambiance était bonne enfant et Harry s'amusa beaucoup avec Ron et les jumeaux. Au moment du gâteau, qui était gigantesque, Arthur et Charlie sortirent le champagne, et tout le monde trinqua. Puis, les cadeaux furent ouverts. Ou plutôt, découvert : Bill fut halluciné de voir la moto que ses parents lui avaient offert. Impressionné par la moto, qui était sublime, et aussi que sa famille adorée ait réussi à convaincre leur adorable mère de contribuer à ce cadeau. Molly sembla mieux respirer quand elle vit le casque et la veste de Bill hors des paquets cadeaux. On lui avait dit qu'ils seraient offerts, mais savait-on jamais…

Les rires et la musique régna un long moment dans la maison des Weasley. Bill mit en route la chaine hi-fi et invita sa chère et tendre, Fleur, à danser. Cette dernière, délicate et élégamment vêtue, se laissa aller dans les bras de son mari. Puis, Fred mit un peu de musique rock et invita Isaline à danser, tandis que Georges s'inclinait exagérément devant Nymphadora, attendant l'accord de Remus, qui ne put qu'éclater de rire en voyant sa femme retirer sensuellement son gilet pour se préparer à danser. D'autres se joignirent à eux, dont Harry, qui ne put résister aux avances de son parrain. Il avait cru qu'il allait mourir de rire quand son parrain était venu le voir, le suppliant de lui accorder cette danse parce que Sevy chéri refusait de lever ses royales fesses du canapé.

Un peu plus tard, Harry et Sirius s'étaient écroulés sur le canapé. Severus put s'empêcher de ricaner quand il vit leur mine épuisée, mais ce fut très difficile de se contrôler quand Ginny vint quémander une danse. Sa jupe était un peu trop courte et son décolleté promettaient mille merveilles, mais Harry refusa, il était trop épuisé pour danser avec qui que ce soit, Sirius l'avait épuisé. Elle partit alors, d'un air déçu.

« Elle te drague encore, celle-là ? Demanda Severus d'un air dédaigneux.

- Ouais. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille lui faisait pitié, c'était le genre de gamine qu'il ne supportait pas. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait quitté le lycée pour l'université : c'était plus intéressant et il avait déjà moins de gamins devant lui. Fini les gamines qui gloussaient sur leurs tabourets, fini les gosses de riches qui énuméraient toutes les marques qu'ils avaient sur eux, jusqu'à celle de leur slip.

Ginny était assez jolie et elle n'avait pas un corps ingrat. Une jolie fille qui aurait pu plaire à Harry, mais il avait tendance à préférer les châtains et les blonds, étant plus axés sur les hommes que sur les filles. Il avait déjà éprouvé de l'attirance pour quelques filles, mais il n'était jamais sorti avec aucune d'entre elles. Il n'était jamais très sûr de lui avec elles. Et puis, malgré lui, Harry était quelqu'un d'assez passif. Il avait besoin, en quelque sorte, d'être dirigé. Isaline et Sirius l'avaient un peu trop chouchouté…

Ils partirent tard dans la nuit. Severus traina son amant dans la voiture, ce dernier étant bourré, tandis que Harry tira sans tante hors de la maison. Ils ne vivaient pas très loin et ils avaient fait le chemin à pieds. Isaline avait moins bu que Sirius, mais elle avait une démarche vacillante qui le fit un peu flipper.

**OoO**

Un plan foireux. Il en était sûr, c'était un plan foireux. Et le pire, dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il suivait le plan à la lettre.

Il avait été conclu que Draco, après les cours, prenne le métro et se rende directement dans la boutique de tatouage. Draco n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement stressé, mais il devait s'avouer que se retrouver devant la grande blonde qui tenait le commerce ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, et il avait peur de se mélanger les pinceaux, même s'il savait parfaitement que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il possédait un certain self-control, et la seule personne devant qui il pouvait le perdre était son adorable mère qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Blaise refusa de l'accompagner, et Draco savait parfaitement que son ami n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de se retrouver justement devant la patronne. Il n'avait pas autant d'aplomb que Draco, et il était certain que si elle lui ordonnait de déguerpir parce qu'il voulait parler personnellement à Harry, il le ferait sans demander son reste. Draco, au contraire, avait été spécialement entraîné par ses géniteurs pour ne pas se laisser faire. D'ailleurs, il valait mieux que ça soit le cas, vu les humeurs changeantes de sa mère…

Draco était dans le métro en train de lire un roman, _Anges et démons_. Il avait toujours un bouquin sur lui, et quand il n'en avait pas, il était à la limite de la crise de nerfs. Enfin, ça ne se voyait pas, mais Blaise sentait parfaitement les mauvaises ondes tourner autour de la tête de Draco dans ces moments-là.

Bien que le livre soit intéressant, bien qu'un peu tiré par les cheveux à certains moments, le blond était incapable de se concentrer. Il levait les yeux quand la rame s'arrêtait et lisait le nom de la station. Dépité, il finit par ranger son bouquin, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait incapable de lire sérieusement la moindre ligne tant qu'il n'aurait pas accompli sa « mission », comme le disait Blaise.

La rame s'arrêta à son arrêt et il descendit, longea le quai puis sortit rapidement de la station. Une fois dehors, il se mit en marche. Quand il passa devant une vitrine, il jeta un coup d'œil à son profil. Pantalon noir, chemise perle, veste sombre. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière. Il se demanda soudain s'il allait vraiment plaire à Harry, en comptant sur le fait qu'il puisse être bisexuel, ce qui n'était pas sûr. Ce genre de vêtements plaisait aux hommes qu'il côtoyait, mais pour un jeune tatoueur… Décidément, s'attaquer à des gens « du peuple » ne lui ressemblait pas…

Il vit la boutique, la petite vitrine reflétant les rayons du soleil. Il inspira doucement puis traversa la rue et entra. Un petit bruit de cloche se fit entendre, mais il n'y porta aucune attention. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il y avait la tatoueuse aux cheveux roses en train de travaillait sur la chute de rein d'une jeune fille, et Harry, assis sur un tabouret à côté d'elles.

Le brun leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand il vit le blond. Seul. Sans Millicent ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Deux sentiments contraires s'imposèrent en lui : l'énervement de le voir ici, et un soulagement étrange. Mais il était seul, et l'exaspération l'emporta. Il était venu lui faire des avances, évidemment. Le blond, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, devinait que Harry avait bien compris le motif de sa visite.

« Salut, fit Harry d'un air avenant, alors que tout dans son regard disait le contraire. Je suis étonné de te voir ici. »

Et il n'était pas le seul. Même si Nymph' n'avait pas levé les yeux de son travail, elle était toute aussi surprise de voir le blondinet, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

« J'imagine. Mais j'avais besoin de te voir. C'est à propos de Millicent. »

Cette fois-ci, Nymph' leva la tête et interrogea Harry du regard. Le brun se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Nymph' n'avait pas compris. Le blond était bon acteur. Quelle excuse allait-il lui sortir ? Draco le suivit dans la cuisine, petite et peinte dans les tons bleus. Harry s'appuya contre un meuble et le regard franchement. Il avait perdu son air avenant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je viens de le dire, c'est à propos de Millicent. Elle ne va pas bien, et tu es le premier à le savoir. »

Le ton d'Harry était presque agressif et Draco, intérieurement, fut dérouté par cette entrée en matière. Mais il gardait son calme.

« Ouais, je sais. Elle est encore harcelée ? »

Son ton s'était radouci, mais il était comme ces chats qui se laissaient approcher de quelques centimètres, puis bondissait sur vous pour vous lacérer le visage.

« Apparemment non. Mais elle n'est pas rassurée, et je crois qu'elle galère un peu en ce moment avec ses études. Blaise a prévu d'organiser une soirée, histoire de la détendre un peu.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Je suis invité ? »

Harry avait un sourire ironique sur le visage.

« La bonne excuse, soupira-t-il.

- Tu peux ne pas venir. Millicent n'est pas au courant et on ne lui dira rien. Mais je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir, tu es un de ses amis. On ne sera pas beaucoup, moi, Blaise, Hermione et elle. Et ça te plairait sûrement.

- A toi aussi, ça te plairait. »

Draco avait horreur de ça. Le sourire narquois de Harry, sa voix détachée et sa manière de se moquer de lui. Il détestait ça.

Harry soupira. Il voyait une lueur de colère dans les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis. Il ne devait pas aimer qu'on lui résiste, qu'on se moque de lui. Tants pis.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi, c'est ça ? »

Là, Draco sembla se calmer. Autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite.

« Je n'irai pas jusque là. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Draco eut un léger sourire : il le tenait. Enfin, plus ou moins. Et puis, il était fixé : Harry ne semblait pas être hétéro. Sinon, il ne l'aurait pas méprisé parce qu'il voulait sortir avec lui, mais parce qu'il était gay.

« Avant de sortir avec quelqu'un, je préfère voir comment il est. S'il est bien foutu mais stupide, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement, attendant la suite. Le blond avait raison : si la personne était canon mais avec une cervelle d'oiseau, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il préféra garder pour lui qu'il pensait aussi cela, concernant tous les petits amis potentiel, le blond y comprit, évidemment.

« Tu me plais, et tu le sais, pas besoin de m'étaler sur ce point. Mais j'aimerais te connaître. Que tu me laisses une chance de te connaître. Si, pendant cette soirée, je ne te plais pas, je laisserai tomber.

- T'es sérieux quand tu dis ça ? »

Le brun semblait septique. Il avait un peu de mal à le croire, il doutait que le blond soit vraiment du genre à laisser tomber aussi facilement. Que ce soit lui ou un autre, d'ailleurs…

« Je te le promets. Je t'embêterai plus. Tu veux que je te laisse réfléchir ? D'un autre côté, je ne vais pas te draguer ouvertement devant les autres, ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Le blond ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une banale conversation entre eux deux au restaurant, mais il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, car Harry acquiesça : il avait compris où le blond voulait en venir. Dans le fond, ça le rassura. Il avait horreur qu'on le drague devant d'autres personnes, il trouvait ça extrêmement gênant et désagréable.

« Je serai là. Pour Millicent, précisa-t-il.

- Pour Millicent, répéta le blond avec un léger sourire. »

Harry lui demanda quand avait lieu la soirée et où. C'était samedi. Ils allaient d'abord dîner dans un restaurant chinois, péché mignon de Millicent, puis ils iraient au cinéma. Blaise allait réserver les places, mais le blond était incapable de lui dire quel film ils allaient voir, son ami refusait de lui dire le titre. Surprise, qu'il disait…

« Ah, et autre chose. Blaise voudrait que le rouquin de l'autre fois vienne aussi.

- Ron ?? Fit Harry, surpris. Mais pourquoi ? »

Une fois de plus, Draco avait oublié le nom du rouquin en question. Mais quelle idée de porter un nom pareil ? Quel manque d'imagination…

Draco lui expliqua que, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, Ron avait beaucoup regardé Hermione, du point de vue de Blaise. Le blond garda pour lui que la seule chose qui l'avait intéressé à ce moment-là, c'était Harry. Millicent semblait apprécier le rouquin, et si cela pouvait créer quelque chose entre lui et Hermione… Harry sembla amusé, mais il demeurait septique.

« Vous êtes vraiment vicieux, tous les deux…

- Peut-être, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, affirma le blond. Il y a quelques mois, Hermione a cassé avec son copain, et ça ne s'est pas fait dans joie et la bonne humeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il précisa que la jeune fille avait perdu confiance en elle pendant un certain temps, et elle se méfait des garçons en général. Harry ne dit rien, comprenant parfaitement la jeune fille, mais il ne promit rien : pas sûr que Ron accepterait de venir aussi, mais il ferait le nécessaire. Son ami était un cas désespéré en amour, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Draco sembla assez content de lui, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Il imagina pendant un instant Blaise en train de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, son portable à main, attendant un appel de son ami. Mais il était hors de question que Draco l'appelle : il allait le faire mijoter encore un petit peu, jusqu'à qu'il craque.

« Bon, c'est parfait. On viendra vous chercher ici vers dix-huit heures et demie. Ça te va ?

- Ouais, ça me va. »

Harry sortit de la cuisine, Draco sur ses talons. Le blond leva les yeux vers l'escalier, comme par instinct, et il se sentit pétrifié par le regard pénétrant de la patronne qui, les bras croisés, le détaillait des pieds à la tête. En voilà une qu'il aurait bien du mal à convaincre…

Il suivit Harry dans la boutique, ce dernier n'ayant pas fait attention à sa tante, et le blond se sentit revivre quand il échappa au regard scrutateur de la patronne, Isaline. Il s'en alla après une poignée de main avec Harry. Ses doigts étaient chauds contre les siens, et même s'il avait gagné une « bataille », il savait déjà que le combat n'était pas du tout terminé.

**OoO**

« Ryry !! Mon amour, soleil de mes nuits, mon bébé d'amour que j'aime très fort, dépêche-toi putain de merde !!! Ça va sortiiiiiiiir !! »

Et dire qu'elle critiquait Ron quand il parlait comme un charretier… Harry sortit de la baignoire, enfila une longue serviette autour de sa taille et déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bain pour en sortir. Isaline le foudroya du regard et se rua dans la pièce, jetant son neveu hors de la pièce. Harry éclata de rire et partit dans sa chambre. Il fallait dire qu'Isaline choisissait toujours ses moments pour aller aux toilettes. Ceux du rez-de-chaussée étaient actuellement hors service, et ce jusqu'au lendemain quand le plombier passerait, donc il fallait utiliser ceux de la salle de bain. Où Harry prenait tranquillement sa douche.

Harry entra dans sa chambre et s'essuya dans la grande serviette rose. Un joli rose bonbon assez écœurant, mais Isaline était dans sa période rose au moment où elle avait acheté ses serviettes. C'était à l'époque où elle voulait repeindre sa salle de bain en rose, Harry avait réussi à la convaincre que le vert serait plus joli. Il devait juste supporter les serviettes roses.

Après avoir enfila la serviette autour de sa taille, le jeune homme ouvrit son placard et regarda ses vêtements avec un air las. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'habiller. Il sortait rarement avec un groupe de personnes et il ne connaissait pas très bien les étudiants. Il se demanda même pourquoi il avait accepté.

Peut-être parce que Draco avait de beaux yeux, et parce qu'il avait été franc. Ouais, ça devait être ça. Il se trouvait quand même assez stupide d'avoir accepté. Draco était son genre de mec, d'un point de vue physique, mais il doutait qu'il le soit, avec son caractère apparemment bien trempé. Harry était un peu embrouillé, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. A part accorder une maigre chance au blond. Mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il lui en ferait baver, si cette soirée avait une suite…

« Vivement que le plombier me répare ces toilettes…

- Tu choisis vraiment tes moments pour avoir des envies pressantes !

- Et toi, tu choisis vraiment tes moments pour prendre tes bains ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et les reposa sur ses vêtements. Isaline s'avança derrière lui, enlaça sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule, regardant aussi les étagères et les vêtements pendus aux cintres. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour cette soirée, se méfiant beaucoup de ce blondinet, mais si Harry avait décidé de tenter le coup, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Elle l'avait tout de même prévenu que, si jamais le blondinet lui faisait du mal, elle lui refaisait le portrait à la Picasso.

« Tu voudrais t'habiller comment ?

- Ni normal, ni trop classe. »

Normal : vêtements trop larges. Classe : chemise et pantalon moulant. Mouais, il lui fallait quelque chose entre les deux… Le téléphone, au rez-de-chaussée, sonna. Isaline grogna et sortit de la chambre pour aller répondre. Pendant ce temps, Harry prit un caleçon et l'enfila rapidement, puis il sortit un débardeur kaki et un jean sombre qu'il enfila. Il se regarda dans la glace. Le débardeur moulait son torse aux formes légèrement arrondies par la musculation. Ses bras étaient nus mais ils seraient cachés par une veste. Quand à son pantalon, il ne le moulait pas trop.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Isaline entrer dans sa chambre. Elle siffla et le regarda d'un air admiratif, tandis que le brun rougissait.

« Mouais. Moi, je dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

- Mais non !!

- Oh si. Il te plait, le blondinet. Sinon, tu te serais habillé comme un sac à patates. »

Harry n'était pas spécialement bien habillé, mais vu ses fringues habituelles, avec son débardeur moulant et son pantalon noir, il avait fait un gros effort vestimentaire. Quand il se baladait avec Ron dans un pantalon de jogging ou ses vêtements trop larges, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas raté quelque chose dans son éducation. Gay ou non, un mec devait avoir la classe.

« Bon, file dans la salle de bain te pouponner, je descends pour accueillir Ron. »

Le rouquin avait accepté de venir mais il avait clairement affirmé qu'Hermione était jolie mais qu'elle n'était pas du tout son genre de fille. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Isaline et Harry le croyaient, mais bon, autant éviter les conflits. Parce que, si ce n'était pas pour revoir l'étudiante, ils ne voyaient pas trop pourquoi Ron aurait accepté, surtout qu'il y avait _Le seigneur des anneaux_ ce soir-là, et tous connaissaient la passion de Ron pour ce film.

Harry retourna dans la salle de bain, mit du déodorant, se brossa les dents et tenta de se coiffer mais sans grand succès. Les mèches rouges parsemées dans ses cheveux demeuraient aussi indomptables que les mèches de jais. Il attrapa un pot en verre où se trouvaient toutes ses boucles d'oreilles. Il poussa un soupir en voyant qu'Isaline avait encore posés les siennes dans la boite : Harry mettait rarement de fleurs roses à ses oreilles.

Enfin, il descendit dans la cuisine, où Ron venait d'arriver. Jean bleu et pull azur : lui aussi avait fait un effort. La couleur de ses vêtements mettait ses yeux bleus en valeur. Isaline lui en avait fait la remarque et elle se demanda si ce Noir et ce blond n'étaient pas un peu sorciers sur les bords. Parce que faire porter des vêtements corrects à Ron était un véritable casse-tête.

Il était dix-huit heures et demie. A peine Isaline annonça l'heure qu'on sonnait à la porte. Bon, voilà déjà une qualité du blondinet : il était à l'heure. Pour quelqu'un qui était toujours en retard, et qui avait contaminé son filleul avec cette étrange maladie de la panne d'oreiller, elle trouvait cela respectable. Elle alla ouvrir et fit face au sourire joyeux de Blaise qui lui tendit une main polie. Isaline lui fit un grand sourire et serra sa main avec tellement de force qu'il crut qu'il allait la briser. Le message était clair : fais du mal à mon bébé et tu auras affaire à moi.

Il salua de même Harry et Ron. Il leur dit que Draco les attendait dans la voiture dehors et qu'il les ramènerait. Il ne buvait que rarement lors des soirées, quelles qu'elles soient. Bon, ça c'était un point positif aussi, Isaline était quasiment incapable d'aller à une fête sans boire, à moins qu'il y ait un trajet en voiture.

Ron et Harry sortirent avec Blaise et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Draco. C'était une Mercedes gris argenté qui devait couter assez cher. Enfin, Harry la jugeait hors de prix vu son budget à lui. Malgré lui, il fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce que ce gosse de riche pouvait lui trouver ? S'il comptait l'impressionner en venant avec une voiture pareille, il pouvait toujours aller se rhabiller…

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Blaise à l'avant, les deux autres à l'arrière. Après avoir salué les deux arrivants, Draco démarra. De suite, Harry se sentit mal. Il n'aimait particulièrement la voiture. Pour être franc, il n'aimait pas du tout monter en voiture, et surtout pas à l'arrière. Isaline conduisait relativement bien et pas très vite, sachant pertinemment que son adorable filleul serait capable de vomir ou de lui faire une crise d'hystérie si elle allait trop vite.

Ron, assis à sa gauche, le vit pâlir à vu d'œil et respirer lentement, regardant l'appuie-tête de Blaise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Draco roulait avec savoir-faire mais bien trop vite pour le petit cœur et l'estomac fragiles de Harry. Le rouquin attendit un feu rouge pour se pencher vers le blond.

« Draco, tu pourrais ralentir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu continues à rouler à cette allure, Harry va nous faire une crise d'hystérie. »

Blaise et Draco se retournèrent d'un coup et, en effet, Harry semblait avoir perdu toutes ses couleurs. L'inquiétude passa dans le regard du blond, Blaise fut plus démonstratif.

« Hé, ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, ça va. »

Mais tout indiquait le contraire. Le feu repassa au vert et une voiture klaxonna. En jurant intérieurement, Draco repartit exactement à la même allure avant de ralentir un peu, jetant de fréquents regards au brun assis à l'arrière par le rétroviseur. Blaise demeurait inquiet, mais Ron le rassura : quand Harry avait une crise ou qu'il avait envie de vomir, il y avait toujours des signes avant-coureurs. Et pour le moment, il n'y avait pas d'alerte rouge, bien qu'Harry ne prononçât pas un mot de tout le voyage.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta au bord de la route, Harry se sentit bien mieux. Draco se gara avec facilité, un bras sur le dossier de Blaise, et ils purent sortir du véhicule. Harry s'éventa avec sa main : il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise en voiture, c'était quelque chose. Il avait presque honte de son mal d'auto, mais il lui suffisait de penser à l'origine de son mal, à savoir l'accident de ses parents, et bien d'autres choses encore, pour oublier sa gêne.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

Harry cessa de s'éventer avec sa main et croisa le regard un peu inquiet de Draco. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry puisse être malade en voiture. Pour, lui, c'était un caprice de fille, mais vu son teint, ça semblait être quand même assez sérieux. Harry lui fit un maigre sourire et acquiesça.

« C'est pas mon truc, la voiture.

- Mais tu conduis une moto, c'est encore pire, répliqua Draco, à juste titre.

- C'est… psychologique. »

Draco préféra ne pas s'aventurer plus loin et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Ils marchèrent à peine deux minutes avant d'atteindre le restaurant, où Millicent et Hermione, qui avaient pris le métro pour une ou deux stations, les attendaient déjà. Millicent sauta dans les bras de Harry pour l'embrasser sur les joues, heureuse qu'il soit venu, et elle en fit de même avec Ron. Hermione se montra plus discrète, comme à son habitude.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Blaise, en temps qu'organisateur de la soirée, avait réservé une table dans un coin tranquille de l'établissement. Et là, Blaise utilisa son savoir-faire de manipulateur, en choisissant le plus discrètement possible les places de ses amis. Tout le monde s'y plia, même Harry. Il se plaça à gauche, puis s'en suivit de Ron et Millicent. De l'autre côté, Draco se mettait en face de Harry, puis Hermione et Blaise.

Un serveur asiatique vint leur apporter les menus. La conversation allait bon train : Hermione était aussi difficile en nourriture que Ron était facile à nourrir. Millicent voulait goûter à tout, Blaise zieutait déjà sur le saké. Seuls Draco et Harry demeuraient silencieux. Le serveur ne tarda pas à prendre leur commande. Ils préférèrent sauter l'entrée et passer directement au plat principal. Millicent tenta le canard laqué, tandis que Hermione commandait du bœuf aux oignons, ne voulant rien tenter de « chimique ». Blaise, quant à lui, du porc, sauce aigre-douce, et sur ses conseils, Ron se laissa tenter par le même plat. Draco préféra prendre du canard laqué comme Millicent. Harry semblait toujours hésiter. Quand le serveur vint à lui, il lui posa La question que Ron attendait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le menu.

« Le bœuf sauce piquante, ça pique beaucoup ? »

Il faillit éclater de rire tandis que le serveur et Blaise le mettaient en garde : ils y allaient franco avec la sauce, ici. Les yeux verts du brun semblèrent briller et il passa sa commande. Blaise lui affirma qu'il était suicidaire, il avait tenté une fois mais ça lui avait brûlé la bouche.

« Quand on va dans un restaurant chinois, expliqua Ron, lui et Isaline prennent toujours des trucs bizarres.

- C'est pas bizarre, tu en trouves partout.

- La dernière fois, tes crevettes étaient immangeables ! »

Sa langue s'en rappelait encore, il avait en avait juste mangé une tellement c'était fort. Harry lui fit un sourire innocent. Puis, chacun prit du traditionnel riz cantonnais, ainsi que des boissons, sans alcool évidemment. Les filles préféraient rester sobre, Ron ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool et Blaise préférait éviter : s'il était pompette, Draco refuserait tout simplement de le ramener chez lui, de peur qu'il lui pourrisse sa voiture. Quant à Harry, il préférait largement boire un bon Fanta.

En attendant les plats, ils discutèrent, parlant un peu de tout, et notamment du boulot. Enfin, plutôt des études, car Ron ne s'étendait pas vraiment sur son job, il se sentait un peu inférieur aux autres, qui faisaient tous de bonnes études. Harry était déjà plus ouvert de ce côté-là, faisant rire les filles par toutes sortes d'anecdotes. Draco l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder son visage. Il aimait sa façon de sourire, si sincère. Lui, il avait toujours l'impression de se forcer, comme si tout était calculé.

Evidemment, Harry vit bien que le blond le regardait, et cela le gênait. Il le lui fit comprendre par un regard et Draco haussa les épaules d'un air désolé : il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A ce moment-là, les plats arrivèrent. Deux serveurs asiatiques disposèrent les assiettes et le riz devant les clients et ils leur souhaitèrent un bon appétit.

Contrairement à ce que Blaise aurait cru, Harry ne cracha pas de feu, mangeant tranquillement son plat. La conversation dériva vers la crise qui s'annonçait, avec les subprimes aux États-Unis. Ron était très actif dans la conversation, tout comme Blaise et Hermione. Millicent s'étonnait et écoutait avec intérêt, alors que Harry préférait rester en retrait : l'économie n'avait jamais été son truc, autant écouter sans rien dire ou il allait passer pour un idiot.

Draco, lui, écoutait vaguement ce qui se racontait, sans vraiment prendre part au débat. Blaise était une vraie pipelette, et quand il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui papoter sur un sujet où il était connaisseur, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Le blond n'avait pas du tout envie de se plonger dans un débat ce soir-là. Il remarqua que Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contentant de manger son assiette avec ses baguettes.

« Tu ne parles plus beaucoup.

- J'y connais pas grand-chose, avoua le brun. J'essaie de m'intéresser, mais j'ai un peu de mal à tout comprendre. Tu ne sais pas manger avec des baguettes ?

- J'ai une certaine classe, donc il est hors de question que je me tache. »

Le brun eut un sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas difficile de manger avec des baguettes. Draco le croyait parfaitement, mais il était hors de questions qu'il essaie de manger avec ce soir.

« Tu manges souvent au restaurant ? Lui demanda Draco.

- Nan, pas vraiment. On commande, on achète au traiteur. »

Isaline n'était pas une grande cuisinière même si elle se débrouillait assez bien. Personne n'allait dire le contraire, c'était la seule qui savait faire quelque chose de mangeable et avec un aspect un minimum alléchant. Bon, Harry aussi savait cuisiner mais on connaissait son terrible penchant pour les choses soit très épicées soit, au contraire, très douces et sucrées. Sirius arrivait vaillamment à faire bouillir des pates, Nymph' ratait quasiment tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Autant dire que son mariage avec Remus était une bonne chose, il savait cuisiner.

Draco souriait en l'écoutant lui parler. Il avait perdu cet air farouche et il parlait en mimant de temps en temps avec ses mains. Quand le blond lui en fit la remarque, le tatoueur soupira en lui disant que sa tante avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. En l'entendant parler, cela rameuta nos économistes en herbe et ils se mirent à parler cuisine.

Millicent ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts, tout comme Blaise, sauf que lui savait se faire des sandwiches. Ron et Harry avaient haussé un sourcil, Draco s'était senti obligé de préciser que les sandwiches de Blaise étaient tellement complexes et étranges qu'ils mériteraient d'avoir leur propre restaurant. Quant à Ron, il savait juste tourner le minuteur du micro-onde, y glisser son plat et refermer la porte. Neville était le seul à savoir faire autre chose que réchauffer des plats tous faits, c'était lui qui s'y collait quand il était l'heure du dîner. Hermione n'était guère mieux lotie, elle affirmait avec désespoir savoir cuisiner les pates comme personne, étant donné qu'elle était juste bonne à faire chauffer de l'eau.

Harry sentit soudain le pied de Draco taper doucement contre sa jambe. Il leva les yeux vers lui et le blond lui fit un discret signe de tête vers le côté et Harry se retint de sourire. Hermione et Ron parlaient, et la jeune fille ne semblait pas être indifférente aux avances hésitantes de Ron. Bon, il se contentait de lui parler un peu plus qu'aux autres, quand Blaise lui en laissait l'opportunité, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas rejeter son intérêt plus ou moins dissimulé. Hermione n'était pas une belle fille, au sens strict du terme, mais sa simplicité et son sourire la rendaient assez jolie. C'était du moins ce que devait en penser Ron.

Le tatoueur lança au blond un regard amusé : quels manipulateurs, quand même… Pour toute réponse, Draco lui piqua un morceau de viande dans son assiette et l'avala. Il cligna des yeux, la sauce était vraiment forte, mais il avait vu bien pire. Harry lui piqua à son tour du canard laqué, sous le regard d'aigle de Blaise qui n'avait absolument rien loupé de l'échange.

« Mouais, c'est fade.

- C'est ton plat qui est trop relevé. Tu aimes quand c'est épicé, pas vrai ? »

Draco lui coula un regard séducteur et Harry sentait ses joues rosir. Le revoilà, avec ses avances. Le blond avait le mérite d'être assez discret, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait. Il décida de jouer le jeu, lui aussi. Un jeu qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment.

« Il me semble que toi aussi, tu aimes quand c'est épicé, non ? »

Les yeux bleus de Draco brillèrent, même si l'expression calme de son visage ne changea pas.

« Ça dépend du jour et du plat. S'il est alléchant, pourquoi pas » ?

Harry avait horreur de ce jeu. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté, pourquoi il était venu. Pourquoi il avait choisi ces vêtements, qui ne cachaient rien de son corps avantageux.

« Et si le plat est trop pimenté ? »

Draco poussa un léger soupir.

« Je suppose que chaque chose a son charme. »

Le regard du blond avait soudain perdu toute lueur prédatrice. Il semblait au contraire assez franc avec le brun, et ce dernier était certain qu'il aurait voulu lui dire autre chose, mais la présence des autres ne le lui permettait pas.

Un serveur revint prendre leurs assiettes vides. Harry ne quitta maintenant plus Draco des yeux, lui faisant subir la même torture que celle qu'il vivait depuis le début du repas : être observé. Il détailla l'étudiant, et il trouva vraiment beau. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas très longs mais ils paraissaient doux au toucher. Son visage clair avait la beauté des gens du nord. Il portait un léger pull gris perle et la table cachait son pantalon noir et ses chaussures en cuir et cirées. Il n'était pas très costaud, en tout cas moins que Harry, qui se musclait raisonnablement les bras, mais Draco était assez bien bâti.

Si Harry avait été un garçon, il aurait dit qu'il était canon. Sauf qu'il était de mauvaise fois, alors il se contentait de dire qu'il était bien fichu. Et peut-être aussi parce que le blond l'exaspérait. Sa tante avait sans doute raison : il y avait anguille sous roche. Harry aurait préféré attirer autre chose chez ce garçon que des remarques « épicées ».

Les jeunes gens commandèrent quelques desserts, puis payèrent la note. Les garçons, qui s'étaient mis d'accord, payèrent pour les filles. Si elles n'avaient pas été dans un restaurant avec pas mal de monde, elles auraient hurlé au scandale. Mais il fallait croire qu'elles étaient assez bien élevées. Elles quittèrent cependant le restaurant, bras dessus et bras dessous, sans remercier les garçons et boudant exagérément. Blaise et Ron entreprirent de se faire pardonner, leur tournant autour et racontant des bêtises aussi grosses qu'eux.

En retrait, Harry et Draco riaient doucement en les voyant ainsi se démener, les filles refusant de leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Tous deux se lancèrent un regard, ne sachant quoi se dire. Draco se lança, voyant que Harry n'était pas prêt à engager la conversation.

« Le dîner t'a plu ?

- Oui, c'était sympa. J'ai particulièrement aimé le moment « épicé » du dîner. »

Il avait mis toute l'ironie dont il était capable dans son regard et son rictus. Draco ne savait comment réagir : l'avait-il vexé ou était-il passé pour un abruti ? Peut-être les deux… Sans se douter qu'il s'agissait surtout de la deuxième proposition. Le blond soupira.

« Désolé. Ça m'a échappé.

- J'ai vu ça.

- Je ne te plais pas ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de cela depuis qu'ils s'étaient salués. Harry n savait comment répondre. En fait, il ne voulait pas répondre. Alors il fit comme Isaline le lui avait enseigné : quand tu ne sais pas comment répondre, pose une question.

« Là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Un sentiment de lassitude envahit le blond. On y venait. Il aurait pu sortir toute sorte de raison : l'empressement de sa mère, l'envie d'avoir quelqu'un, la venue de Pansy, le stress des études, un moyen de détente… Tout un tas de raisons qui le poussaient un peu plus à se pencher vers Harry. Mais là n'était pas la question, une fois de plus. Pourquoi le brun l'intéressait ? Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Qu'il aimait ses yeux, que ses cheveux lui donnaient un air rebelle, que son physique lui plaisait et que ce défi qu'il lisait dans son regard ne faisait que l'attirer un peu plus ?

« Tu me plais, lâcha-t-il.

- Mais encore ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis tatoueur, et tu es un…

- Oh, je t'en prie, Harry…

- Tu vas peut-être me trouver stupide, mais jamais je n'oserai m'acheter la voiture que tes parents t'ont offert à je ne sais quelle occasion. Jamais je n'en aurai les moyens, jamais je n'oserai dépenser un somme aussi importante pour un véhicule. »

On lui avait déjà sorti ce genre de remarque. La différence de statut. Il était étudiant, et sa copine était caissière dans un supermarché, ou son copain diplômé comme fleuriste. Lui poursuivait des études de médecine, il vivait dans une famille aisée.

Mais ce que lui disait Harry était différent. Ce n'était pas leurs chemins différents qu'il comparait, mais l'argent qu'ils avaient. Ou n'avaient pas.

« Il suffit de te voir pour savoir que tu as de l'argent, Draco. Ta voiture, tes fringues… Tu veux être médecin, en plus, tu n'es pas prêt d'avoir un boulot, et pourtant, tu es habillé comme un prince. Toi et moi, on n'est pas du tout pareil, alors je peux être étonné que tu t'intéresses à moi. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco eut envie de lui répondre que c'était ça lui plaisait, chez lui : sa lucidité. Harry n'était pas impressionné par lui, ou alors il n'en montrait rien. Il ne le regardait pas de haut ou d'en bas. Il ne sautait pas sur l'occasion. Ouais, c'était peut-être ça, aussi, qui lui plaisait. Harry préférait prévenir plutôt que guérir. Savoir à quoi il devait s'attendre pour ne pas panser ses blessures plus tard.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que c'est toi, tout simplement. »

Harry haussa un sourcil d'étonnement. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, et le blond poursuivit, regardant le groupe de ses amis marcher devant eux.

« Que ce soit le physique ou le caractère, tu me plais. J'aime qu'on me résiste, ça donne du vivant à ma relation avec les autres. Quand on me dit Amen à tout, ça m'agace. Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, poursuivit-il pour que Harry ne le coupe pas, que tu sois tatoueur ou autre chose ne me regarde pas. Tu as ton boulot, ce n'est pas à moi de te juger. Et ne vas pas t'imaginer que je te considère comme inférieur à moi, loin de là.

- Donc, ça ne t'embête pas que je sois tatoueur, un mec, et que j'ai ma liberté ?

- Pas du tout. Bien au contraire. »

Draco lui fit un sourire charmeur et Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite. C'était agréable. Vraiment agréable. Mais tout n'était pas joué, il le savait. Rien n'était joué, avec lui. Il en fallait plus pour cela…

Mais il ne réfléchis pas bien longtemps, car Ron se tourna vers eux, semblant enfin remarquer que Harry avait disparu, et il revint le chercher avec Millicent. Blaise les avait tenus longtemps écartés, et il eut peur que cela ne soit pas assez, mais le regard de Draco lui dit tout le contraire.

Ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma. Blaise n'avait toujours pas dit ce qu'ils allaient voir, et quand il leur révéla le titre du film, les filles pâlirent, tout comme Ron qui se demanda ce qu'il fichait là. Innocent, Harry lut le titre du film, sans voir Draco foudroyer Blaise du regard.

« _Une nuit de pleine lune_. Profond comme titre. Ça parle de quoi ? »

Ron jura contre Isaline : elle avait complètement raté son éducation cinématographique. Tout le monde, ou presque, savait que c'était Le film à sensation du mois, peut-être même de l'année. Et quand il parlait de sensation, ce n'était celles provoquées par des armes à feu, un beau mec en sueur et des effets spéciaux délirants. Il parlait des vraies sensations, celles qui vous donnaient des sueurs froides et vous hérissaient tous les poils du corps.

Hermione entreprit d'éclairer sa lanterne, Ron étant trop occupé à relire et relire le titre du film. Millicent en faisait de même et Draco fusillait de ses beaux yeux le presque cadavre de Blaise qui sortait les places de ciné.

« Je dirais que c'est une sorte de film d'horreur.

- Pardon ??

- Peut-être pas sanglant…

- Il est sanglant ! Affirma Ron.

- … mais c'est quand même pas très joyeux, finit-elle.

- Blaise ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! Fit Millicent, qui commençait déjà à avoir des sueurs froides.

- Oh arrête, ça va être sympa ! »

Il prit Millicent par le bras et la tira dans le cinéma, tandis que Hermione attrapait celui de Ron pour le faire entrer, ce dernier semblant peu enclin à les suivre. Harry ne fit pas autant d'histoire mais il n'était guère rassuré, Draco se maudit de ne pas s'être occupé lui-même de la réservation.

Ils passèrent au guichet où un employé déchira leurs billets. Tous, sauf Blaise évidemment, regrettaient de l'avoir remboursé, et ils montèrent dans les étages grâce aux escalators. La salle de cinéma était immense et déjà à moitié remplie. Ils réussirent à trouver des places, Harry se retrouvant entre Draco et Ron, lui-même à côté d'Hermione, puis suivaient Blaise et Millicent. Blaise était intérieurement furieux de ne pas être à côté de Draco, pour voir s'il se passait quelque chose dans l'obscurité complice du cinéma, mais ce dernier lui avait ordonné d'avancer, avec la sourde menace de le torturer s'il n'abdiquait pas.

Harry se pencha vers Ron et lui demanda de quoi parlait le film. L'histoire était assez banale, des amis avaient décidé d'organiser une fête d'Halloween dans une grande maison de campagne. Tout aurait pu se passer se passer normalement si un groupe de jeunes n'avaient pas décidé de pimenter un peu leur fête. Harry devinait aisément la suite, et il était peu rassuré.

Il y eut d'abord des bandes-annonces de films, puis des pubs. Et, enfin, les lumières s'éteignirent, et le film démarra. Dès les premières minutes, une étrange ambiance s'installa dans la pièce. Les amis se réunissaient pour préparer la fête, qui promettait d'être absolument hors du commun, et Harry avait envie de leur assurer que cela serait vraiment le cas.

Ses mains étaient posées sur ses cuisses et il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas regarder Draco assit à côté de lui. Le film commença vraiment à débuter quand une troupe de jeunes déguisés prirent part à la fête. S'en suivit de bagarre, de flingues et de sang. Harry regardait le film, un peu écœuré par tant de violence. Il partagea pourtant l'angoisse de l'héroïne, une jeune fille brune assez jolie, qui regarda un de ses amis se faire égorger par un homme masqué.

Ce genre de film ne l'avait jamais attiré, à cause de la violence et du sang qui s'y trouvaient. Mal-à-l'aise, il se pencha pour retirer sa veste, mais ce n'était guère mieux. Draco sentit sa nervosité, alors qu'un couple arrivait à s'enfuir et couraient à travers champs. Le brun semblait crispé. Draco trouva cela un peu exagéré : c'était un peu violent, mais pas au point d'en faire un malaise. Il chercha quand même dans sa poche un paquet de chewing-gum et en tendit un à Harry qui le remercia dans un souffle.

Son état de nervosité s'accrut quand l'héroïne fut enfermée dans un placard. La pièce était à peine éclairée par une lampe pendant à un fil électrique, et elle se mit à frapper contre la porte, hurlant à plein poumon, terrifiée pour les autres et effrayée par cet espace exigu où elle étouffait, sa panique lui bloquant la respiration.

Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long du dos de Harry. Les yeux grands ouverts, il eut l'impression de se voir lui-même. L'enfant qu'il avait été, enfermé dans le même placard, sous l'escalier. Ses mains frappant la petite porte, sa gorge hurlant qu'il voulait sortir, ses larmes dégoulinant le long de ses joues. Sa poitrine qui se bloque, sa respiration difficile, et tout son corps qui tremble de terreur.

Une main froide et ferme attrapa la sienne et la serra fort. Il sembla sortir de sa transe et chercha des yeux un visage connu. Draco le regardait avec inquiétude : tout le corps de Harry tremblait, jusqu'à ses mains qui griffaient son pantalon, l'accoudoir. Et ses yeux hallucinés qui regardaient la fille pleurer à l'écran, pâle comme la mort.

« Ça va pas ? Tu veux qu'on sorte ? »

Harry fit non de la tête. Surtout pas. Il ne voulait pas sortir, il avait l'impression qu'il s'écroulerait au moindre pas.

« Tu as une mine épouvantable. Viens, on sort.

- Je suis un peu claustro'. »

Il serra en plus la main de Draco, quand on frappa sur la porte du placard pour ordonner à la jeune femme de se taire. Draco resta donc à sa place, tenant la main du brun, qui ne déstressait pas. il aurait pu être content de lui tenir la main, ce vieux cliché du film d'horreur où la jeune fille prend la main ou le bras du garçon aurait même pu le faire sourire. Mais il était très loin du compte, il n'aimait pas du tout voir le visage crispé de Harry, blanchi par la lumière vive de l'écran géant.

Le film dura deux heures. Deux longues heures d'angoisse où on entendit plusieurs cris de téléspectateurs, ou plutôt téléspectatrices. Harry, ayant perdu toute notion de honte ou de gêne, garda la main de Draco dans la sienne, la serrant quand on revenait au placard où quand une personne était enfermée dans une pièce et ne pouvait en sortir, mais se calmant quand d'autres scènes suivaient. A vrai dire, il était plus détendu lors des scènes de massacre.

De temps à autre, Draco murmurait à son oreille. Il trouvait ce film stupide mais devait reconnaître qu'il pouvait être assez angoissant, et il tentait de détendre le jeune homme en lui glissant quelques phrases à l'oreille, ce qui marcha étonnement bien. Harry retrouva même le sourire. Et puis, la scène du placard était terminée, le reste le dérangeait déjà moins

Leurs mains se lâchèrent quand le film fut terminé. Harry avait repris de ses couleurs et il poussa un long soupir. Il croisa le regard de Draco qui lui fit un léger sourire, auquel Harry ne put que répondre. Il n'éprouva aucune honte d'avoir flippé devant un simple film, et il ne vit aucune moquerie dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

Les autres ne semblaient pas en meilleur état. Ron, qui avait la peau claire habituellement, avait pâli, tout comme Hermione qui s'éventait encore avec sa main. Millicent semblait mieux se porter mais ce n'était pas la grande forme. Seul Blaise avait l'air d'aller bien, même s'il était un peu retourné. Ils sortirent du cinéma sans un mot, et une fois à l'air libre, chacun fit part de ses impressions, même Harry se mêla à eux, même s'il avait juste envie de rentrer ce coucher. Apparemment, le film n'avait pas tellement plu aux filles qui le trouvaient trop violent. Ron, malgré la frousse qu'il avait eu, l'avait trouvé excellent, tout comme Blaise qui se plaignait d'une douleur aux bras, et Hermione et Millicent n'y étaient pas innocentes. D'ailleurs, Ron aussi semblait se plaindre d'un de ses bras…

Cette soirée, qui avait été agréable malgré la séance de ciné assez spéciale, se termina quand il fut temps de rentrer chez soi. Les garçons raccompagnèrent les filles jusqu'au métro et elles promirent d'appeler Blaise dès qu'elles seraient chez elles. Millicent remercia Harry d'être venu, Hermione en fit de même. Elle s'était détendue au cours de la soirée et avait perdu son air « Miss Je-sais-tout ». elle embrassa également Ron sur les deux joues, qui était toutes rouges, et elles s'en allèrent ensemble. Harry donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron qui tenta de cacher la rougeur de ses joues avec ses mains, mais Blaise éclata de rire : il en pinçait pour Hermione, c'était certain.

« Bon, maintenant, on rentre, fit Draco qui avait envie d'aller se coucher.

- Ouais, il serait temps ! »

Blaise regarda sa montre et, s'il n'était pas métis, son visage aurait pali. Draco leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le visage décomposé de son meilleur ami, qui soudain paniqua.

« Draco, c'est terrible ! Il est vingt-deux heures dix !

- Et alors ? Fit Ron, sans comprendre.

- S'il n'est pas chez lui à vingt-deux heures trente précise, sa mère va le punir. »

Blaise jeta un regard noir à Draco qui se contentait de sourire d'un air narquois. La mère de Blaise, une femme blanche et très belle, était assez froide et extrêmement stricte. Elle imposait certaines règles à son fils, et si ce dernier osait les braver, il n'était pas certain d'en ressortir vivant, si jamais sa tendre maman arrivait à mettre la main sur lui. Elle fixait toujours une certaine heure à son fils, même s'il avait largement dépassé sa majorité, et elle était terrible quand il osait rentrer plus tard. Ron et Harry furent stupéfaits quand Blaise leur raconta ça.

« Allez Dray, bouge-toi les fesses ! »

Il attrapa le bras du blond et le tira vers la voiture. S'il n'avait pas eu peur de la colère terrible de Draco, et de sa rancune tenace, il l'aurait jeté sur le siège avant. Draco s'assit calmement devant le volant, tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait à côté de lui. Blaise et Ron restèrent à l'arrière, et le blond démarra, s'engageant sur la route.

Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard devant chez Blaise, qui vivait dans un vaste pavillon. Il sortit de la voiture après avoir dit « au revoir » aux autres, et il passa la grille du jardin. La voiture s'en alla dans un vrombissement et le black maudit intérieurement sa mère : si elle n'était pas aussi stricte et terrifiante, il aurait pu rester avec Draco et voir comme il aurait demandé à Harry son numéro de téléphone. Il avait mal calculé, sur ce coup-là…

Draco déposa Ron devant chez lui, un modeste immeuble où il habitait depuis environ deux ans avec Neville, son collègue de travail. Tous deux se partageaient le loyer, l'un ne pouvant plus supporter les sautes d'humeur terribles de sa grand-mère, l'autre étouffant dans le cocon familial.

Puis, il ne resta plus que Draco et Harry. D'abord, le brun ne dit rien, puis, ne pouvant plus supporter le silence gênant de la voiture, il prit la parole.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais dû m'occuper du ciné au lieu de tout laisser à Blaise. Ta claustrophobie est sérieuse, ou…

- Non, pas vraiment. Je n'aime pas vraiment les espaces réduits, et le placard… »

Un passage épouvantable de son enfance. Le placard. Si petit et étroit, où il passait ses nuits et parfois ses journées, n'en sortant que rarement, pour se laver, aller aux toilettes ou manger. Une petite souris se baladant dans la maison, discrètement, pour que les maîtres des lieux ne le voient pas, ainsi que leurs invités. Mais personne n'était au courant de cela, sauf Isaline, et Sirius.

« Je vois. La prochaine, je choisirai un film sans placard. »

Harry eut un léger sourire. Une prochaine fois… Un silence s'installa dans la voiture. Draco lui demandait implicitement s'il voulait qu'ils se revoient, et son regard se posait régulièrement sur le visage de Harry. Ce dernier reconnu les rues, ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Draco lui avait fait bonne impression, mine de rien, mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas vraiment à saisir pourquoi il l'intéressait. Certes, Harry n'était pas facile, et Draco semblait aimer quand sa ou son partenaire se montrait têtu. Mais le doute persistait, en lui. Comme toujours…

Pourtant, tandis que Draco se garait juste devant la boutique, Harry sortit son portable de sa poche et regarda Draco, dont le regard sembla briller, même si son visage n'exprimait rien.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti avec quelqu'un.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Je dois te séduire ? »

Harry hocha la tête : c'était exactement ça. Ce n'était pas lui qui voulait sortir avec Draco, c'était le blond qui le voulait pour petit ami. A lui donc de se démener pour l'avoir. Et cette perspective plaisait au blond. Il aimait cette idée de conquête.

« J'essaierai d'être à la hauteur, dit Draco d'une voix suave. Personne ne m'a jamais résisté.

- Espèce de vantard… »

Draco eut un petit rire et Harry se détendit contre le siège de cuir.

« Bon, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai souvent joué au séducteur, avoua-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Les filles te sautent dessus ?

- Comment tu as deviné ? »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré. Puis, il tendit son portable à l'étudiant qui en fit de même avec le sien. Harry tint l'appareil fin aux touches tactiles dans sa main, inscrivit son nom dans le répertoire, puis son numéro de portable. Puis, il le rendit à son propriétaire, et il récupéra son portable qu'il fourra dans sa poche.

« Bon, eh bien bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Je t'appellerai. »

Le brun acquiesça, puis sortit de la voiture, et il rentra chez lui. Draco le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, son cœur battant. Il ignora le vrombissement de son portable, Blaise essayant sûrement de le joindre, et il ferma les yeux, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Il avait son numéro. Ce jeune homme qui l'obsédait depuis des jours et des jours allait peut-être devenir son petit ami. Il avait hâte d'y être…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Salut !! :-)

**Lys :** Hello les gens !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir...

**Lys :** ... et nous espérons que la suite vous plaira !

Exactement ! :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Nymphadora s'assit confortablement devant sur une chaise de la cuisine, son fils assis sur ses cuisses. La patronne avait déclaré qu'ils étaient en pause et elle était partie leur chercher deux pizzas. Déjà, qu'Isaline bouge ses fesses pour acheter des pizzas, c'était assez bizarre. Mais qu'en plus, ce soir précisément des pizzas qu'elle soit allée chercher était plus que surprenant. Sirius, s'il avait été là, aurait froncé les sourcils et aurait déjà choisi de battre en retraire, ayant flairé un danger imminent.

La jeune maman ouvrit sa main devant le petit visage de son fils, Teddy. Ce dernier en fit de même et, tous deux, ils comptèrent, pliant leurs doigts à chaque fois que Nymphadora énonçait un chiffre.

« Un… deux… trois… »

Et, là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Enfin, l'ouragan était arrivé. Isaline entra dans la maison, tout en chantonnant.

« A la claire fontaine, m'en aller promener ! J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée ! »

La patronne entra dans la cuisine, ses achats dans les bras, et Teddy applaudit. Il adorait les chansons, surtout qu'il la connaissait, celle-là. Nymphadora se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la cuisine. Isaline continuait à chanter à tue-tête…

« Il y a longtemps que je t'aime ! Jamais je ne t'oublierai ! »

Elle eut une grimace : mouais, la chanson n'était pas anodine, et Harry qui s'était carapaté dans sa chambre devait penser la même chose. Il fallait vraiment connaître Isaline pour savoir quand elle était en colère ou quand elle faisait des reproches. Ce Draco n'avait qu'à bien se tenir…

Nymph' entra dans la chambre de Harry, après avoir toqué à la porte. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit et semblait attendre. Non pas que Tonks monte, mais que sa tante arrête de chanter. Mais il pouvait toujours aller se rhabiller, Isaline était bien partie pour continuer…

« Heu… Ryry, je crois que tu devrais descendre.

- J'ai pas faim. »

En bas, Isaline continuait à chantonner, mais son ton semblait avoir monté. Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas dit à Isaline qu'il comptait revoir Draco, mais vu qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé du tout de cette soirée, prononçant un vague « oui » quand elle lui avait demandé si tout s'était bien passé, sa tante devait en avoir conclu que cette petite sauterie s'était mal terminée. Enfin, mal terminée de son point de vue, car elle ne pouvait décidément pas sentir ce blondinet. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle était incapable de savoir qui. En tout cas, elle connaissait suffisamment son neveu pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à lui accorder un rendez-vous.

« Il est si bien que ça, ton blondinet ? Demanda Nymph'.

- J'ai pas pu lui dire non. »

Harry se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. L'heure de la confrontation était venue. Isaline avait attendu toute la matinée que Harry lui parle de cette soirée. Midi était passé, et si le jeune homme ne se montrait pas coopératif, il allait passer à la casserole. Et Tonks savait à quel point Isaline était douée pour cuisiner les gens…

D'ailleurs, préférant éviter d'assister au carnage, elle prit une pizza qu'Isaline avait coupé, un couteau et s'en alla avec son chéri dans la boutique. Quelques minutes plus tard, une bombe explosa dans la cuisine. Teddy lança un regard inquiet à sa maman qui lui fit un grand sourire pour le rassurer.

Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que la situation était idyllique, dans la cuisine, bien au contraire. Les mains sur les hanches, Isaline toisait son filleul, pas du tout impressionnée par son regard noir. Elle en avait affronté des plus gros que lui, ce n'était pas un gamin de vingt-et-un an qui allait lui faire peur.

« Ecoute-moi bien, mon gars. Tu vas me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé hier soir, où ça va barder.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Cria Harry, en colère.

- Alors tu vas faire comme d'habitude, hein ?! Tu vas sortir une fois, puis deux, puis trois, et comme tu auras les chocottes, tu vas le larguer ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu fais ça à chaque fois, que ce soit un mec ou une fille !

- C'est bien toi qui voulais me caser, non ?!

- Ce gars ne me plait pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle sans hésitation. Tu sais ce que je pense des bourges et de leurs gosses. Ce mec se prend pour le centre du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il en a foutre d'un tatoueur de quartier ? »

Au fond de lui, Harry sentit ces mots lui écorcher le cœur. Le grand amour, il n'y croyait pas. Le petit ami idéal, il n'y croyait pas. Mais Draco n'était pas comme les autres, il le sentait. Même s'il était plus riche que lui, même s'il avait ce sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et le défi dans ses yeux.

« Ne dis pas ça.

- Quoi, je t'ai fait mal ? Mais regarde-le, bon sang ! Souviens-toi de tous ceux qu'il y a eu avant lui ! Toujours les mêmes, toujours les mêmes scénarios stupides ! Il va te décevoir, Harry, et à ce moment-là, qu'est-ce tu vas faire ? Hein, Harry ? Quoi, tu ne dis plus rien ? Moi, je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire, quand tu te rendras compte qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine, ou qu'il t'aura blessé : tu vas m'ignorer toute la journée, parce que j'aurais encore eu raison, et tu viendras dans mon lit le soir pour que je te console. »

Harry serrait les dents et ses lèvres pincées indiquaient qu'il cherchait une réponse sans en trouver. C'était toujours pareil : un, deux, voire trois rendez-vous, et au final, Harry ne se sentait pas capable de sortir avec la personne, et il y mettait fin. La personne lui plaisait plus ou moins. Parfois, il se sentait presque prêt à lui laisser une chance, mais la personne n'était jamais comme il l'aurait voulu : naturelle. Et pas charmeuse, centrées sur eux, sur un futur à deux. Il ne voyait jamais dans leurs yeux cette petite étincelle qui lui promettait que cela durerait longtemps, qu'il était une personne à part. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait le lier avec ces personnes. Plus rarement, sa crainte d'être déçu à l'avenir l'empêchait de continuer. Mais cela arrivait moins souvent.

Et dans tous les cas, cela se terminait toujours de la même manière. Il y avait comme un creux en lui, et toute la journée, il n'adressait pas un mot aux deux femmes. La nuit tombée, il se glissait dans le lit d'Isaline, comme un enfant apeuré par l'orage, pour qu'elle le réconforte. Pour qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux, et qu'elle lui dise que ce creux qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler finirait un jour par être rempli. Il fallait juste attendre…

Isaline semblait s'être calmée. Elle n'aimait pas le blesser, bien au contraire. Mais il fallait remettre les points sur les « i ». Cet étudiant ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il lui rappelait cette famille de fous où Sirius était né, ces gens qui pétaient plus haut que leur cul, ou au contraire captivés par ce qu'il y avait en-dessous d'eux. Harry avait déjà été blessé une fois, et elle voulait que cela soit la seule. Il était hors de question que ce blondinet joue avec Harry, ou que ce dernier espère trop et abandonne tout au bout de deux rendez-vous. Elle n'en pouvait plus, de ça…

« Qu'est-ce qui te plait, chez lui ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu radoucie. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te plait ? Ses fringues ? Sa bagnole ?

- J'ai été franc avec lui. »

Harry ne voulait pas s'étendre sur les détails. Isaline hocha la tête, elle avait compris : il lui avait clairement dit ce qu'il pensait. Déjà un bon point.

« Je sais, Tata. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit oui. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Il… Il avait l'air sincère… »

Ses yeux brillaient doucement. Isaline ne put que pousser un soupir exaspéré. Mouais, elle aurait beau crier, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Harry était un savant mélange entre sa mère et son père, et Isaline avait l'impression de voir Lily, quand elle lui disait que James avait l'air sincère et qu'elle voulait essayer avec lui. Isaline lui avait dit de se méfier, Lily ne l'avait pas écoutée, et James l'avait blessée. Une fois. Puis deux. Mais pas de troisième. Isaline lui avait remonté les bretelles : ses comportements de gamin, de jeune riche, il pouvait se les garder pour lui. Flirter avec d'autres filles, se vanter de ses moyens, tout critiquer… James et Lily s'étaient séparés, puis s'étaient remis ensemble, quand James fut calmé.

Isaline savait bien qu'elle surprotégeait Harry, qu'il venait d'avoir vingt-et-un ans, et qu'il était suffisamment grand pour savoir avec qui il voulait sortir. Surtout que vu son look et son boulot, ne pouvait dire que c'était un jeune homme « normal », si on exceptait sa bisexualité. Mais ce gosse lui avait déjà fait assez misères pour le restant de ses jours, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse encore une bêtise. Et puis on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était très sérieux de servir de nounours à un homme majeur quand il avait ses chagrins.

Harry lui fit ses yeux de chien battu, en sachant très bien qu'Isaline y était imperméable. Pourtant, elle poussa un soupir, excédée. Au lieu de s'exciter comme une puce, elle devrait mieux laisser Harry se brûler les doigts. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à lui servir d'oreiller…

« Bon, fait ce que tu veux. Mais si ça se passe mal, ce sera bien fait pour tes fesses. »

Harry soupira. Bon, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à supporter la voix criarde et chantante de sa tante jusqu'à son prochain rendez-vous…

**OoO**

« Allez, Dray !! Dis-moi !! J'ai été assez puni comme ça ! »

Draco leva un nez hautain et l'ignora superbement. Enfin, c'était plus pour emmerder Blaise qu'autre chose. Certes, il lui en voulait pour ce plan foireux du film d'horreur, mais sa colère était vite passée : Harry avait accepté de le revoir et il avait son numéro, donc au final, cette soirée avait été plutôt agréable.

Et puis, il fallait dire que le jeune homme était d'agréable compagnie. Bon, certes, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts, les mêmes conversations, mais la voix et le sourire du tatoueur était rafraîchissant. Il avait une façon de parler qui mettait tout de suite à l'aise, des anecdotes qui l'avaient fait sourire, et il était loin d'être stupide. En plus, il ne savait pas quelque chose, il ne disait rien. Pour Draco, c'était une qualité, vu le nombre conséquent de crétins qui vantaient des connaissances qu'ils n'avaient pas.

« Dray !! Allez !!

- Qu'est-ce tu as à le supplier, comme ça ? »

Draco n'avait nullement besoin de se retourner pour imaginer la colère passant sur le visage chocolat de son meilleur ami. La voix haut-perchée de Lavande venait de se faire entendre, au plus grande déplaisir de Blaise, qui aurait voulu cuisiner Draco bien tranquillement. Mais cette pipelette contrecarrait ses plans…

Lavande Brown était le genre de fille que Draco exécrait et que Blaise adorait. Talons hauts, mini-jupe, chemisier quelque peu transparent et cheveux d'un blond platine. A se demander ce qu'elle fichait encore là, celle-là… Enfin, il ne fallait pas oublier que son gentil papa payait tout un tas de professeurs pour l'aider dans ses études, sinon, jamais elle n'aurait atteint sa troisième année de médecine, qui se révélait terriblement désastreuse. Draco ne trouvait aucun intérêt à fréquenter ce genre de fille, Blaise adorait ça car il les trouvait délicieusement naïves.

Elle n'était pas seule, évidemment. Susan Bones, une jeune fille aux cheveux blond cendré avec déjà un air plus intelligent, faisait parti du groupe, ainsi que Terry, sa nouvelle copine pendue à son bras, Seamus et Dean. Draco se demandait sérieusement pourquoi tous les gens qu'il ne voulait pas voir traînaient tous ensemble… C'était hallucinant…

Il croisa le regard de Seamus. Cela faisait bien quatre mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, ou peut-être plus, mais Draco voyait toujours cette petite étincelle d'envie dans les yeux brun de l'irlandais. C'était évident qu'il voulait recommencer. Peut-être qu'il ferait des efforts, qu'il s'améliorerait pour plaire à Draco, mais le blond avait un autre visage dans sa tête : un brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, parsemés de mèches écarlate, avec des yeux d'un vert surnaturel à peine dissimulé derrière ses lunettes. Le visage séduisant de Seamus lui paraissait fade à côté. Sans saveur.

« Disons que j'aimerais savoir quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas me dire, répondit Blaise de façon évasive.

- Ah oui ?? Firent Lavande et Susan, intéressées.

- Rien qui ne vous intéresse. »

Draco lança un regard entendu à Blaise, mais ce dernier était bien décidé à avoir sa revanche. Draco n'avait pas répondu à ses coups de téléphone, si à ses conversations sur MSN, gardant obstinément le secret sur sa fin de soirée avec Harry. Et il voulait savoir, merde. Et il saurait…

« Draco a quelqu'un en vue. »

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Aussitôt, les deux filles se jetèrent sur lui pour savoir qui était visé, tandis que Dean et Terry commençaient à citer tout un tas de noms. Draco jeta un vague regard vers Seamus qui semblait bouillonner sur place. Blaise, quant à lui, se marrait bien dans son coin. Le blond en eut vite marre des assauts des deux filles et il les repoussa assez fraichement.

« Ça ne vous concerne pas, point barre. »

Le regard qu'il leur lança rafraichit leurs ardeurs et Draco s'en alla à grands pas, suivi par Blaise, son fidèle chien qui devait presque courir pour suivre les grandes enjambées de son ami. Le petit groupe voulut les suivre mais Draco bifurqua dans un couloir et descendit des escaliers, semant ces crétins qui ne servaient qu'à répondre des rumeurs.

« Putain, Blaise tu fais chier.

- Oh, pour que de tels mots franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres, il faut vraiment que tu sois énervé.

- J'aurais préféré garder ça privé, grinça le blond. Tu n'aurais pas pu la fermer ?

- C'était trop tentant. Tu as vu la tête de Seamus ? Fit Blaise, hilare.

- Ouais, j'ai vu. Rien à faire. »

Qu'importe la colère de Seamus et sa jalousie presque maladive, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire. Mais Blaise ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser plus longtemps à son ex petit ami, revenant à la charge avec Harry. Las, Draco finit par céder.

« On a échangé nos numéros.

- Yeah !! Cria Blaise, attirant tous les regards sur lui, mais il n'en avait rien à péter.

- Ne cris pas victoire trop vite, il est pas prêt de me tomber dans les bras.

- Que tu dis ! Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes rapprochés dans le ciné ! »

Draco lui jeta un regard énervé et Blaise sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais il eut beau insisté, Draco ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Il n'allait quand même pas dire que, en effet, Harry avait répondu à ce vieux cliché des salles de ciné, et qu'il lui avait pris la main tellement il avait peur. Non pas du film en lui-même, mais de cette scène de placard. Harry était un peu claustrophobe et Draco préférait garder ça pour lui. Blaise était une vraie pipelette et nul doute que, s'il le savait, cela ressortirait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Soudain, les deux étudiants s'arrêtèrent. Au bout du couloir, ils venaient d'apercevoir le professeur Rogue qui devait sûrement se rendre à son cours. Depuis qu'ils savaient qu'il était homosexuel, Blaise et Draco ne le voyaient plus vraiment de la même manière. Blaise venait découvrir que cette chauve-souris possédait quelque chose entre les jambes et qu'elle savait s'en servir. Quant au blond, il se demandait sérieusement comment cet homme si intelligent avait pu s'embarrasser d'un mec capable de le faire gueuler. Enfin, pas seulement sous la couette…

« Je me demande comment est le mec de Rogue, pas toi ? Dit Blaise en regardant son ami.

- Ça doit être un sacré numéro. »

Et le mot était faible…

**OoO**

Le téléphone portable vibra. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Harry, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur, grogna. Il était en pleine conversation avec Luna. Poli qu'il était, il lui demanda d'attendre deux minutes à cause du téléphone, qu'il attrapa et colla à son oreille.

« Allo ?

- Ryry, c'est moi !! »

Il faillit tomber sa chaise et Luna, qui le regardait pas la webcam, sembla prise d'un fou rire incontrôlé. Il fallait dire que le visage halluciné de Harry était à mourir de rire.

« Gné ?

- Surpris, hein ?? _How do you do ?_ Je sais, ça fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas appelé et que je n'ai pas répondu à tes appels, mais j'ai une bonne raison, je te jure !

- Cho, tu devrais parler encore plus vite…

- Désolée mon chéri, mais je suis trop contente de t'avoir au téléphone !! »

Harry détestait que Cho l'appelle parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la forcer à ralentir le débit de ses paroles. Quand il l'avait devant lui, c'était déjà mieux car il pouvait la ligoter sur une chaise si elle n'arrêtait pas deux minutes de sauter partout comme une puce. Enfin, ça, c'était quand Isaline n'était pas dans la pièce, car cette dernière était capable de la menacer de toute sorte de tortures plus ou moins agréables si elle ne se calmait pas.

« Donc, alors, je te raconte… »

Et Cho partit dans son bavardage incessant dont Harry comprit très peu de chose. La jeune femme avait un léger accent asiatique et elle mélangeait un anglais plus que douteux avec un français correct. Elle tentait de faire des efforts parce que Harry était anglais, mais ce dernier avait un mal terrible à comprendre ce qu'elle racontait, même s'il était concentré. Il parvint cependant à saisir que Cho s'était faite harcelée par une dénommée Christina, et en plus elle avait cassé son portable, et donc elle avait préféré ne pas appeler Harry, des fois que Christina ait son adresse et qu'elle vienne l'emmerder et qu'il balance sans le savoir où Cho se cachait.

Quand il l'avait connue, Harry avait d'abord pensé que Cho était une fille timide, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que, dans l'intimité, elle était loin d'être réservée. Elle était la reine des plans foireux et des histoires abracadabrantes. C'était tout à fait son genre de s'embarquer dans histoires sans queue ni tête.

Enfin bon, c'était quand même une fille adorable, bien qu'assez fleur bleue et attireuse d'emmerdes. Combien de fois Harry était venu la tirer d'affaires, chevauchant sa moto comme un destrier pour la sauver des méchants pas beaux. Sauf que Harry avait bien failli s'en prendre plein la gueule, et la plupart des amis de Cho le connaissaient parce qu'il était le seul à être assez courageux, ou stupide, pour la tirer des ennuis. Bon, oui, il y avait aussi ce charmant Olivier Dubois qui venait à sa rescousse, mais la plupart du temps, ce crétin de sportif à la noix ne pensait qu'à taper dans son ballon plutôt que de sauver la pauvre chinoise en détresse.

« Et donc, _I am at home_ ! T'es content ?

- J'en pleure de joie. Et comme ça va, le boulot ? »

Cho avait toujours rêvé d'être photographe et elle arrivait à mêler ses études avec un son job, de façon à payer le loyer de son appartement, qu'elle partageait justement avec Olivier. L'une ne pouvait se permettre de vivre seule dans un appartement, surtout à Paris, et l'autre voyait là un moyen de payer son loyer moins cher.

Vivre avec Cho avait deux inconvénients. D'abord, c'était une fille, donc on l'avait souvent prise pour la petite amie d'Olivier, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Et ensuite, elle était photographe. Combien de fois ce pauvre footballeur un peu trop bien fichu avait été menacé de mort s'il ne posait pas pour ses photos… Harry n'avait jamais cédé, mais il avait l'avantage de ne pas vivre avec elle. Olivier lui assurait qu'elle savait rater ses plats avec un très grand savoir faire, et le pire était qu'il fallait les manger après…

« Voilà les nouvelles. Et toi ?? Tu as enfin trouvé l'amour ? »

L'image de Draco flotta dans son esprit et il la rejeta d'un coup : il n'y avait rien entre lui et ce fichu blondinet, du moins pour le moment, et peut-être qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Inutile de parler de lui à Cho où il allait se faire tirer les oreilles.

« Non.

- Tu vas finir vieux garçon !

- Laisse tomber, Cho… »

Elle avait essayé tant de fois de le caser qu'il avait cessé de compter. Aucune des filles et aucun des garçons qu'il avait rencontré ne lui avait vraiment plu, du moins pas assez pour aller au-delà de deux ou trois rendez-vous. Au début, il se disait qu'il devait être difficile. Au final, il en avait conclu qu'il l'était vraiment. D'un autre côté, Cho avait essayé de le caser avec tout ce qui avait une apparence humaine, et elle connaissait beaucoup de gens… La douceur et la discrétion de Luna lui manquait vraiment, par moments…

Harry discuta encore quelques minutes avec la chinoise avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Puis, il put enfin reprendre sa conversation avec Luna qui demanda quelques nouvelles de Cho. Elle ne la connaissait pas très bien, mais Harry lui avait tellement parlé d'elle que c'était comme si elle l'avait côtoyée. Combien de fois s'était-il plaint des bonnes intentions de Cho, et également d'Isaline qui le forçait à ce rendre à ces rendez-vous…

« Tu lui as dit pour Draco ? Tapa-t-elle.

- Tu es folle ? Elle viendrait ici pour voir s'il est vraiment réel et elle lui ferait peur.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est terrifiante, ta chinoise.

- Ce n'est pas Ma chinoise.

- Tu sais, je pense que Draco est sincère avec toi.

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu !

- Et alors ? Pas besoin de le voir. Je suis sûre que ça ira. »

Harry aurait aimé la croire, mais le doute continuait de l'assaillir. Le blond ne l'avait toujours pas appelé, nous étions lundi. Deux jours qu'ils avaient échangé leurs numéros, deux jours qu'il attendait un appel. Mais rien ne venait. Il était encore tôt… Il avait le temps.

**OoO**

Confortablement assise dans le canapé du salon, Narcissa était en pleine conversation téléphonique avec sa mère, la charmante et tendre Druella Black. Narcissa ne le savait pas, mais Draco avait souvent grincé des dents en entendant le nom particulier de sa grand-mère. D'ailleurs, il s'était toujours dit que la famille de sa mère avait une imagination à revendre quand il s'agissait de donner des prénoms…

Narcissa écoutait sa mère raconter ses malheurs : son mal de dos terrible et cette maudite canne qu'elle était obligée d'utiliser. Elle lui avoua aussi que la maladie du grand-père de Narcissa, Pollux, était en train d'empirer. Ils espéraient que son état s'arrangerait, mais le cancer continuait à progresser, et le vieil homme n'était plus tout jeune.

« Et où vit-il, en ce moment ? Demanda Narcissa, inquiète.

- Chez ta tante. Cette chère Walburga s'en occupe très bien mais elle est tourmentée, si tu la voyais. J'étais d'accord pour prendre Père chez nous, mais elle a insisté pour le faire elle-même. Tu comprends, depuis qu'elle et Regulus se sont brouillés à propos du mariage de sa fille, il ne lui adresse plus un mot. Que de malheurs, pour cette pauvre Walburga… »

Narcissa préféra ne pas contrarier sa mère, même si elle pensait plutôt que c'était sa tante qui cherchait la petite bête. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de réelles affinités avec Regulus, elle le considérait comme était un homme responsable et intelligent, et il était tout à fait en mesure de s'occuper lui-même du mariage de sa propre fille. Bon, certes, le fait qu'elle ait à peine dix-huit ans et un bébé en cours n'était guère sérieux, et le futur époux était « un garçon du peuple », comme le disait si bien sa mère. Mais bon, Narcissa était assez large d'esprit pour accepter le fait que son fils puisse être homosexuel, alors elle n'allait pas piquer une crise parce que la fille d'un autre allait faire sa vie avec un homme au revenu modeste.

La famille de Narcissa était tout de même assez grande et plus ou moins liée. Elle avait mis du temps avant de se familiariser avec tous les noms, hommes, femmes et enfants. Maintenant, ils vivaient en France et elle avait un peu de mal à suivre les histoires de la famille. Celle de son mari était plus restreinte, et elle regrettait que son fils ne soit pas plus proche de sa famille, mais ils avaient choisi de vivre en France, avec les conséquences que cela comportait. Et puis, elle savait bien que, pour Draco, la famille lui passait largement au-dessus de la tête.

Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Mr Dobby accueillit Draco, lui demandant si sa journée s'était bien passée et s'il voulait manger quelque chose. Le blond lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas faim et il monta dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Narcissa dit « au revoir » à sa mère et raccrocha le téléphone.

Lucius était un homme qui planifiait tout. Il avait ses habitudes et il s'y tenait, quelles qu'elles soient. Ainsi, quand la moindre de ses petites habitudes changeait, il était aisé pour Narcissa de savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fallait croire que c'était génétique, car Draco était exactement comme son père. En fait, il était même pire. Chez Lucius, au moindre souci, ses habitudes s'en voyaient légèrement troublées. Chez Draco, il fallait vraiment qu'il y ait quelque chose pour que Narcissa aperçoive un quelconque changement.

Cela avait commencé dimanche, quand elle avait voulu se rendre à l'église avec son fils, qui s'était montré un peu ronchon, même s'il l'avait suivie. D'habitude, Draco ne disait jamais non, et il ne se plaignait pas. Bon, cela pouvait arriver. Ensuite, lors du dîner, quand Lucius avait été obligé de s'absenter à cause de son travail, Draco s'était de suite enfermé dans sa chambre, alors que d'habitude, dans ces cas-là, il restait toujours auprès de sa mère pour lui tenir compagnie. Deuxième chose d'étrange, mais passons.

La chose qui l'avait vraiment choquée, et elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, c'était que Blaise était arrivé plus qu'en retard ce matin-là, et que Draco n'avait absolument rien dit. Mr Dobby lui avait raconté cela tant il avait été surpris : même s'il ne pouvait l'entendre de là où il était, il voyait bien quand Draco disputait son ami. Mais ce matin, rien du tout. Et là, alors qu'il rentrait de la fac, il allait directement dans sa chambre, et cela sans manger. Draco mangeait toujours quelque chose quand il rentrait. Et là, rien.

En bonne mère de famille qu'elle était, Narcissa monta à l'étage pour aller voir son charmant fils afin de lui demander si tout allait bien. C'était certes des détails anodins, mais Draco était aussi réservé que son père, peut-être même plus encore, et Narcissa avait appris à décrypter leurs faits et gestes.

Elle frappa à la porte et son fils l'invita à entrer. Draco était assis devant son ordinateur qu'il était en train d'allumer. Pendant un instant, Narcissa admira l'étudiant. Son fils. Sa fierté. La chaire de sa chaire, son trésor, son bébé. Elle aimait tendrement son fils et elle le trouvait parfait à tout point de vue. Le fait qu'il soit homosexuel ne la gênait plus, elle s'y était faite, et le principal, pour elle, était qu'il soit heureux.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Puis, il se leva pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Narcissa l'embrassa à son tour, puis elle s'assit sur le lit de son fils. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il se demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il préféra attendre qu'elle lui parle, gardant ses questions pour lui.

« Je voulais te parler. Tu as un peu de temps à me consacrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- En fait, je voulais te parler de Pansy. »

Et merde… songea-t-il. Il l'avait oubliée, celle-là.

« Comme tu le sais, elle vient passer quelques jours, pendant les vacances de la toussaint. Je compte sur toi pour être présent et l'accompagner lors de ses sorties. »

Draco se retint de sourire d'ironie. Draco se demandait si c'était comme ça dans la famille Black, ou si c'était simplement parce qu'elle vivait depuis trop longtemps avec les Malfoy. Sa mère avait dû remarquer qu'il avait un peu changé de comportement et elle venait lui demander, de façon détournée, s'il était toujours libre pour s'occuper de Pansy. Il arrivait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert…

« Je ne sais pas si je serai disponible, avoua-t-il avec franchise.

- Ah oui ?

- J'ai… quelqu'un en vue. »

Sa mère afficha une agréable surprise et Draco sut de suite qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : elle était venue savoir s'il avait quelqu'un. C'était tout un art de tourner autour du pot avant d'en venir au sujet principal…

« Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce ?

- L'ami d'une amie. Il n'y a rien entre nous pour le moment, il n'est pas facile à séduire. »

Et le mot était faible. D'ailleurs, Draco avait passé tout son dimanche après-midi à chercher un endroit où l'emmener. Il savait déjà qu'ils iraient au cinéma, mais il était hors de question que le film soit trop violent, et il devait choisir un restaurant un peu plus original. Draco ne voulait faire aucun faux pas.

Sa mère lui demanda quelques détails sur ce jeune homme mystérieux, mais elle n'obtint pas grand-chose : il était brun aux yeux verts et il avait un beau sourire. Ah si, son nom aussi : Harry. Puis, son fils lui dit qu'il avait son cours à revoir, certains points lui trituraient l'esprit, et sa mère, rassurée, s'en alla tranquillement de sa chambre.

A peine fut-elle hors de la pièce que Draco prit son portable dans sa poche et chercha le numéro de Harry. Son ordinateur était à présent allumé et, tendit que la tonalité bipait, Draco ouvrit une page internet et partait sur Google, commençant lentement ses recherches. Quand il entendit la messagerie du portable, Draco fronça les sourcils, déçu.

« Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Harry, je suis absent pour le moment, laissez un message, ou… »

« Oui, allô ?? »

Son visage s'éclaira quand il entendit la vraie voix du tatoueur.

« C'est Draco. Je te dérange ?

- Non, pas du tout. »

Ce que le blond ne savait pas, c'était que Harry sortait de la douche, revenant tout juste de sa petite séance de sport. Il n'était donc vêtu que d'une large serviette rose, ses cheveux et son torse encore humides.

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Harry, qui cherchait un moyen de se sécher sans lâcher le portable.

- Plutôt, oui. Et toi ? Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

- Non, jamais le lundi. Kyaa !! »

Draco sursauta alors que Harry se mettait à crier après sa tante qui semblait lui avoir piqué quelque chose. Il s'était mis à parler en anglais et il s'excusa dans la même langue auprès de Draco, jurant entre ses dents. Le blond souriait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tata me fait chier.

- Elle t'a volé quelque chose ?

- Oui, ma serviette. »

Un ange passa. Harry éclata de rire en entendant le « Quoi ?! » du blond, alors qu'une image mentale s'imposait dans l'esprit de ce dernier : Harry nu au milieu de sa chambre, sortant tout juste de la douche.

« Attends, t'es à poils dans ta chambre, là ?

- Nan, j'ai pris une autre serviette.

- Elle te prend souvent tes affaires comme ça ?

- Seulement quand je suis au téléphone. Bref, passons.

- Ouais. Tu es libre samedi ? »

Harry marqua une légère hésitation, puis il répondit, son cœur battant un peu plus vite.

« Oui, je suis libre.

- Je viens te chercher vers dix-neuf heures, ça te va ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Un restau' et un ciné. Ça te va ? »

C'était parfait. Autant commencer dans la simplicité. Avec amusement, Harry lui fit promettre de ne pas l'emmener dans un film comme _Une nuit de pleine lune_. Draco le lui jura : autant éviter de pourrir la soirée avec un film à vous retourner le ventre. Et puis, son but était de séduire Harry, et non de le terrifier…

Draco raccrocha et Harry regarda pendant un long moment son portable, posé au creux de sa main. Il sentait son cœur battre et une étrange angoisse commençait doucement à s'insinuer dans son cœur.

Samedi. Dix-neuf heures. Un restau' et un ciné. Dans quoi s'était-il aventuré ?

**OoO**

« Tu pourrais me plaindre au lieu de te foutre de moi ! Putain, Isaline, mais arrête de rire !!

- Je croyais qu'il était interdit de parler comme un charretier, ici ?

- Nymphadora, on t'a pas sonné ! »

Cette dernier se refrogna et préféra se concentrer sur son assiette de pates, boudeuse. Elle avait horreur qu'on l'appelle par son nom en entier, elle le trouvait atrocement ridicule. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu oser lui donner un nom pareil ? Enfin, elle s'y était faite : avant, jamais elle n'aurait admis qu'on l'appelle « Nymph' ».

Sirius tapa sur la table et cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité d'Isaline, qui cachait son rire derrière sa main, même si cela ne servait strictement à rien. Sirius la ferait toujours rire, vraiment. D'ailleurs, exaspéré par le comportement puéril de son amie, il poussa un long soupir.

« Je te jure, je suis crevé. Je dois aller l'emmener le matin, le chercher le midi, le ramener à nouveau et revenir le chercher le soir ! Ça me rappelle quand je devais emmener Harry au collège quand il y avait grève des transports…

- Sauf que là, la grève dure depuis plus d'une journée, précisa Isaline, qui eut un sourire lubrique. Et je suppose qu'il y a une grève autre part, non ? »

Sirius poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et les deux filles s'écroulèrent de rire. Oui, ça, c'était certain : Severus avait décidé d'être gréviste en ce qui concernait leurs fabuleuses aventures sous la couette. Et il fallait dire que Severus savait contrôler sa libido, contrairement à Sirius qui commençait déjà à ressentir les effets du manque.

Pendant un instant, Isaline se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas fait l'amour avec un homme. Oh, ça devait bien faire un an. Un an qu'un homme ne l'avait étreinte avec amour et passion. Ça lui manquait, mais d'un autre côté, elle s'était faite une raison : elle n'avait jamais trouvé de chaussure à son pied, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait en trouver une. Elle allait avoir quarante ans début décembre. Sa vie sentimentale était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

Certains lui diraient qu'elle avait encore largement le temps de trouver l'amour. Elle n'était qu'à la moitié de sa vie. Isaline aurait plutôt dit qu'elle était déjà à la moitié de sa vie. Sirius avait un an de plus qu'elle et il avait Severus. Mais la différence entre eux deux, c'était que Sirius avait toujours eu besoin d'attention, d'amour, et qu'il n'avait jamais réellement éprouvé le besoin d'avoir un enfant, puisqu'il avait Harry.

Pour Isaline, c'était différent. Elle donnait plus d'amour qu'elle n'en demandait. Elle avait consacré toutes ces années à Harry, ce gosse qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils. Malgré ses vingt ans passés, c'était son bébé, son ange à elle. Presque l'homme de sa vie. Isaline allait avoir quarante ans, et elle se sentait vieille. Pas vraiment dans sa tête, elle avait toujours été un peu plus mature. Peut-être trop. Mais dans son corps, elle se sentait âgée, même si elle était toujours aussi jolie.

Jolie… Cheveux bruns et blonds, des yeux bleus, et des tatouages sur le corps. Un look à chier qui ne correspondait plus à son âge, et pourtant, elle continuait à se comporter comme avant. Comme pour se prouver que les années passaient sur elle sans la détériorer. Mais elle savait bien que ce n'était qu'une illusion : ses derniers amants l'avaient toujours vue comme une relation saine sans de lendemain. Car le lendemain à elle, c'était un enfant. Et aucun homme n'avait voulu ou pu lui offrir cela.

Isaline aurait aimé se caser avec homme qui lui offrirait un enfant bien à elle, mais aucun de ces enfoirés n'avait accepté d'aller jusque là. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première était Harry, qu'ils voyaient d'un mauvais œil. Ce gosse sorti de nulle part qu'elle aimait comme si c'était le sien, c'était bizarre. La seconde était son boulot : des hommes et des femmes à demi nues, des piercings mal placés… La troisième était sa façon de s'habiller et ses cheveux teints. Inutile de préciser les autres raisons… Elles étaient trop nombreuses, trop hypocrites. Trop blessantes.

Et tandis qu'elle entendait Sirius se lamenter sur son sort, Isaline pensait qu'elle aurait bien aimé être à sa place : avec un mec qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle était, sans ressentir le besoin de toujours surveiller son filleul. Mais ça, c'était Sirius. Isaline, elle, elle avait besoin de voir et de sentir Harry, de le regarder vivre, pour vivre elle-même. Sirius lui en avait fait voir de jolies, et il était parti. Nymphadora lui avait donné du fil à retordre, et elle s'était mariée. Harry avait été le pire, il lui en avait trop fait baver pour qu'elle n'éprouve plus le besoin de le regarder pour vivre. Elle lui avait consacré trop de temps. Trop d'amour. Elle était comme ces mères célibataires qui ne vivent que pour leur enfant. Mais pour elle, c'était pire, car Harry était son bébé, mais pas son fils.

« De quoi vous parlez ?

- Ryry, mon ange ! Viens consoler ton parrain, il est malheureux !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? T'es en manque d'amour ? »

Isaline sentit les bras de Harry se glisser autour de ses épaules. Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne. Cette main qu'elle avait tenue toute petite, qui s'était tendue vers lui. Harry, ce petit garçon, avec ses genoux écorchés et son œil au beurre noir. Ce gamin qu'elle avait soulevé dans ses bras, lui faisant toucher le ciel. Ce garçon qui ne la regardait plus d'en bas et qui la serrait dans ses bras avec la même tendresse d'enfant qu'autrefois.

Isaline craignait autant qu'elle attendait le moment où il quitterait cette maison. Le jour où elle serait seule entre ces murs. Le jour où Harry n'aurait plus peur du monde et qu'il se jetterait à corps perdu dans une relation longue et tendre.

Elle le sentit l'embrasser sur la joue. Mouais, il avait beau avoir grandi, c'était toujours son bébé. Et elle le protègerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle n'était bonne qu'à ça, de toute façon : faire attention aux gens sans demander qu'on le fasse en retour.

**OoO**

Harry sonna, puis attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il entendit des petits pas précipités, et ce fut Mrs Weasley qui lui ouvrit la porte, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oh Harry, mon chéri ! »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre son cœur. Il crut qu'il allait étouffer mais, par miracle, il demeura en un seul morceau et vivant. Molly l'invita à entrer tout en lui demandant de ses nouvelles et Harry réussit à peine à lui répondre tant elle le coupait, heureuse de le voir.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où Ron était occupé à ranger ses courses. Il serra la main de Harry et demanda gentiment à sa maman de bien vouloir les laisser entre hommes. Molly les quitta à contrecœur, invitant Harry à passer à maison boire une tasse de thé, ou de café s'il préférait. Ron la poussa presque hors de l'appartement et poussa un soupir soulagé quand elle fut partie.

« Elle m'a accompagné faire les courses. Heureusement que tu es là, où elle m'aurait aidé à les ranger. Tu sais à quel point elle est chiante quand elle parle de rangement… »

Harry pensait que toutes les mères au foyer étaient comme ça : elles passaient une partie de la journée à ranger, donc elles étaient imbattables pour tout ranger bien comme il fallait. Ron était un peu bordélique mais il s'était arrangé avec le temps. Neville n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement difficile à vivre, mais quand quelque chose lui déplaisait, il avait sa manière de le dire. Pour faire comprendre à Ron qu'une maison se rangeait et que les toilettes se nettoyaient, il avait décidé de ne plus rien faire du tout. C'était long mais terriblement efficace.

« Tu m'aides à ranger ?

- Si tu veux. »

Ils repartirent dans la cuisine et Harry attrapa deux paquets de pâtes qu'il rangea dans un placard, tandis que Ron mettait les yaourts dans le frigidaire.

« Neville n'est pas là ?

- Nan, il voit sa copine, répondit Ron avec fierté. Il sort avec Hannah. Tu sais, la fille du fleuriste, au coin de la rue. Il a enfin lâché son idée de sortir avec Ginny.

- Elle, par contre, elle n'a pas lâché son idée de sortir avec moi, soupira le brun d'un air fataliste.

- L'espoir fait vivre. »

Quand il avait appris que Ginny voulait sortir avec Harry, Ron s'était mis de son côté. Mais il avait rapidement compris que sa petite sœur n'avait aucune chance avec Harry et il avait rapidement laissé tomber l'idée qu'ils puissent être ensemble un jour. Et il avait fini par trouver l'obstination de sa sœur ridicule : malgré ce qu'il disait, Ron était persuadé que Harry était plus homo qu'hétéro. D'un autre côté, l'amour rendait aveugle, disait-on.

« Ron… Je peux te parler d'un truc ?

- Ouais, bien sûr. »

Harry s'assit sur une chaise, tandis que Ron rangeait son frigo. Harry avait besoin de parler de Draco à quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas vraiment qui. Bon, certes, il y avait Luna, mais cette dernière ne partageait pas du tout ses craintes, et il était hors de question d'en piper mot à Cho, et encore moins à Olivier qui lui conseillerait d'y aller franco : placage et tire au but, comme il disait. Quant à Théo, même pas la peine d'y penser. Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment en parler avec Sirius, qui s'embrouillerait tout de suite avec Isaline : cette dernière était méfiante et Sirius ne l'était pas du tout. Quant à Nymph', il savait déjà qu'elle n'en avait rien à péter.

« Tu te rappelles de Draco ? Quand on est allé au ciné…

- Ouais. Même qu'il nous a ramené. C'était sympa de sa part.

- Comment tu le trouves ? »

Ron tourna lentement la tête vers Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Mouais, il était découvert. D'un autre côté, il n'y était pas allé en douceur. Ron ne comprenait rien aux sous-entendus, de toute façon.

« Il te plait ?

- Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait sortir avec moi. »

Il valait mieux ne pas rentrer dans les détails et avouer à Ron que cette sortie avait été organisée, d'abord pour remonter le moral de Millicent, mais aussi pour que Draco puisse avoir un avis sur Harry qui lui plaisait physiquement. Et accessoirement pour rapprocher un peu Ron et Hermione, mais cela n'était qu'au second plan, et il préférait garder ça pour lui, ou le rouquin allait monter sur ses grands chevaux.

« Ah ouais, fit Ron. Il n'y est pas allé par quatre chemins.

- On va dire que je n'aime pas quand on tourne autour du pot.

- Et il te plait ?

- Ouais. Ouais, il me plait. Mais… je sais pas… »

Ron ferma le réfrigérateur et s'assit en face de Harry sur la table encore encombrée par des boites de conserve. Il commençait à saisir le problème de Harry, car il se confrontait exactement au même : Draco et lui n'étaient pas du tout du même monde.

« T'es pas rassuré par qu'il a de l'argent, hein ?

- Il y a ça… Et puis… Raaaah, Ron, tu me connais…

- Un peu que je te connais ! S'exclama-t-il en riant. T'as accepté de sortir avec lui ?

- On se voit samedi soir.

- Ok. Bon, je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'embêter avec ça. Vas à ton rendez-vous, vois comment il est, et puis après tu verras. De toute façon, s'il en vaut la peine, tu le verras tout de suite, non ?

- Il va me baratiner, c'est certain, soupira-t-il.

- Harry, regarde-moi. »

Le tatoueur leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, qui faisait rouler sur la table une boite énorme de raviolis. De quoi nourrir tout un régiment…

« Si tu as accepté de le revoir, c'est qu'il est pas si terrible que ça. Personnellement, je le trouve sympa, mais sans plus. Bon, maintenant, tu as rendez-vous avec lui, eh bah tu assumes : tu te comportes normalement avec lui, tu vois s'il en vaut le coup, et puis voilà. »

Ron avait une façon bien à lui de résumer les choses. Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en amour, ses petites amies se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, mais il avait toujours eu une vision assez simpliste du monde. En fait, ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui se cassait la tête…

Mine de rien, Harry se sentait rassuré. Il ne devait surtout pas se casser la tête avec Draco, au contraire, il devait y aller l'esprit tranquille. C'était du moins ce que Ron lui conseillait, comme Luna l'avait fait. Mais cette dernière n'avait jamais vu le blond et elle paraissait pourtant assez confiante.

« Bon, maintenant que nous avons parlé de tes états d'âme, on peut parler des miens ?

- Tu en as ? Fit Harry en ricanant.

- Comment tu trouves Hermione ? »

Blaise avait bien mené son coup : Ron s'était transformé en petit poisson et il avait mordu à l'hameçon. Harry ne cacha pas son étonnement : il avait bien vu que Ron ne paraissait pas insensible au charme de la jeune fille, mais de là à lui en parler… Les autres filles avec qui il était sorti, enfin si on pouvait appeler cela « sortir » évidemment, n'avaient absolument rien de semblable avec Hermione. Physiquement, elle était l'image-même de l'étudiante studieuse et appliquée, concentrée sur ses études et promise à une grande carrière. Il fallait dire que tout dans son attitude montrait son sérieux, même s'il avait réussi à bien la détendre et à la faire rire.

« Plutôt mignonne, mais c'est pas vraiment ton genre de fille, si ?

- Bah justement. »

Ron se prit la tête dans les mains, un air attristé sur le visage. Hermione l'attirait, c'était évident, mais il se sentait tellement différent d'elle… Il n'était pas comme Harry, pas aussi sûr de lui, et il savait qu'il n'était pas très futé. Ce qui lui rendait peut-être plus intelligent que les autres mecs dans son genre. Lui, il était mécanicien, il tripotait les voitures à longueur de journée, vivait avec son collègue dans un petit trois pièces. Elle, c'était une étudiante en droit, une jolie fille sûrement de bonne famille.

« Elle me plait vraiment, tu sais, mais je suis pas son genre de mec.

- Elle te l'a dit ?

- Non, mais je le sais, se lamenta le rouquin.

- Tu as son numéro ? »

Les joues de Ron rougirent d'un coup. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que son ami grimaçait, cachant ses joues fautives derrière ses mains.

« Je lui ai demandé quand on allait au ciné, marmonna-t-il. Le sien et celui de Millicent.

- Histoire de faire bonne figure, ricana Harry. Eh bien appelle-là, parle-lui. C'est ça qu'il faut que tu fasses, si elle te plait. Lance-toi. »

Ron acquiesça, même s'il n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Il avait peur de se prendre un râteau, surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments. C'était juste de l'attirance, rien de plus. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire… Mais le sourire rassurant de Harry l'encouragea à aller de l'avant, et à affronter ses peurs. Car, mine de rien, elle était quand même impressionnante, la petite Hermione Granger…

**OoO**

« Am stram gram ! Pic et pic et colégram ! Bourre et boure et ratatam…

- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? »

Harry et Teddy se retournèrent et firent un grand sourire à Isaline qui leva les yeux au ciel. Le petit garçon était debout devant le lit, Harry agenouillé derrière lui. Il avait étalé sur le lit trois tee-shirts et Harry, tout en lui tenant la main, récitait la comptine, posant la petite menotte sur chaque vêtement.

« Ah. C'est ta dernière trouvaille pour choisir tes fringues ? Se moqua Isaline.

- Moi qui choisis ! Affirma l'enfant en souriant.

- On dit « c'est moi qui choisis », poussin. »

Teddy répéta lentement et laborieusement ce qu'Isaline venait de dire et Harry l'applaudit, ce qui fit rougir l'enfant de plaisir. Malgré ses deux ans bien passés, il parlait assez bien pour son âge, articulant bien les syllabes pour se faire comprendre. Remus n'avait pas vraiment compris l'acharnement de sa femme et Isaline, afin que Teddy parle bien malgré son jeune âge. Les joues rouges, Harry finit par lui avouer que, quand il était venu vivre chez Isaline, il parlait très mal et il avait parfois du mal à se faire comprendre, au point que ses maîtresses l'avaient cru stupide.

Cela avait traumatisé Isaline, qui n'avait pas arrêté de le reprendre. Avec douceur, certes, mais mine de rien, il y avait eu du boulot. Et quant à Nymph', Harry se demandait si sa mère n'avait pas été assez sévère avec le langage, quand elle était petite. Car, même si elle était très tolérante avec son fils, elle n'était quand même pas douce concernant le langage. Sirius n'avait jamais emmerdé Harry ni même le petit : on lui avait tellement cassé les pieds avec ça quand il était gosse qu'il ne voulait embêter personne.

« Maman s'en va. Tu vas devoir choisir ton tee-shirt tout seul, Ryry.

- Nan ! Moi qui choisis ! »

Et le petit garçon posa sa main potelée sur un tee-shirt vert foncé. Harry le souleva dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre pour l'emmener en bas, où Nymphadora enfilait son manteau. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant son fils dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Il était avec toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

- Bah il s'ennuyait alors il m'a aidé à choisir mes fringues.

- Moi qui choisis !! »

La plupart du temps, quand Nymph' ramenait son fils à la boutique, il restait assis sur le comptoir qui leur servait de caisse ou de bureau et il dessinait. Sinon, il pouvait aller dans la chambre d'amis, au rez-de-chaussée, où il pouvait jouer avec ses jouets. Mais ce qu'il adorait faire, c'était escalader les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. En effet, c'était un endroit plein de merveilles : il pouvait tripoter les cordes de sa guitare, regarder la télé et même manger les bonbons, posés dans une petite boite cachée dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Et puis, quand Harry ne travaillait pas, c'était encore mieux, parce qu'il mettait un DVD, de la musique, et il jouait avec lui.

Sa maman le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin, avant de le poser sur le sol pour lui mettre ses chaussures et son manteau.

« Pas trop stressé pour ce soir ?

- Ça va, répondit-il, évasivement.

- Au pire, tu le supporteras juste pendant le dîner. Pendant le film, tu seras tranquille.

- Tu as une façon de voir les choses… »

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit en tirant un peu la langue. Puis, elle souleva Teddy et regarda Harry, qui faisait la même taille qu'elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu grandir, bon dieu… C'était à présent un beau jeune homme, l'air un peu rebelle avec ses cheveux noirs dans tous les sens et ses mèches rouges, ses piercings aux oreilles et ses tatouages. Mais il y avait toujours cette trace d'innocence dans ces yeux, cette gentillesse naturelle qui transpirait de chaque pore de sa peau. C'était un bon gars. Isaline avait fait du bon boulot, avec lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire voir, elle avait fait du bon boulot…

« No stress, Ryry. Si t'as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles et je lui règle son problème.

- En d'autres termes, tu lui défonces la gueule.

- Attention Ryry ! Tu es en train de braver une interdiction d'Isaline ! Rit-elle.

- Chez moi, on parle pas comme un charretier, récita Harry avec une voix exagérément aigue.

- T'es en train de te moquer de qui, là ? »

Nymph' et Harry pouffèrent comme deux mômes sous le regard exaspéré de la patronne. Chez elle, il y avait trois règles fondamentales. Un, il était interdit de critiquer le rangement de sa maison : certes, c'était en bordel, Mais c'était tout de même relativement propre, les toilettes étaient nettoyés tous les jours et les poussières faites régulièrement. Donc, hors de question de critiquer les magazines qui traînaient.

Deux, interdiction de parler comme un charretier chez elle. Elle était une âme sensible, donc on maîtrisait son langage. Bon, certes, elle ne respectait pas toujours ce règlement, mais bon, passons. Trois, il était également interdit de critiquer sa manière de s'habiller, en particulier le matin. Oui, elle se baladait en nuisette presque transparente le matin, et alors ? Elle était chez elle, que diable ! De même, elle souhaitait que tout le monde soit habillé et non à poil, comme Sirius avait tendance à le faire quand il vivait encore chez elle.

Tout le monde rigolait de ces règles un peu stupides mais, mine de rien, tout le monde les respectait. Il fallait dire qu'elle était très persuasive quand elle le voulait, au point que même Sirius avait fini par abdiquer. Isaline était terrifiante quand elle était énervée. Sirius leur avait un jour soufflé qu'elle tenait ça de sa mère, car son père était doux comme un agneau.

« Allez Nymph', dégage maintenant, on veut plus de toi ici.

- Comment ? Fit cette dernière, avec un air scandalisée. Tu oses me jeter dehors de cette façon ?

- J'ai mon Dom Juan à préparer. »

Harry poussa un long soupir exaspéré alors que Nymph' partait dans un grand fou rire, avec Teddy qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation mais qui riait quand même. Elle s'en alla joyeusement avec son fils, abandonnant Harry à son triste sort : se faire cuisiner par sa tante avant qu'elle ne daigne le laisser aller à son rendez-vous. Le jeune homme monta donc à l'étage et il prit sa douche, avant de la rejoindre dans sa chambre, où elle l'attendait. Ses fringues étaient posées sur le lit. Elle avait fait le tri : un jean normal, le tee-shirt vert que Teddy avait choisir, et des sous-vêtements.

« Avec une veste et tes pompes, ce sera très bien.

- Je suis assez grand pour choisir mes vêtements. »

Isaline haussa les épaules : c'était elle la patronne. Harry préféra ne pas faire de commentaire et il enfila son caleçon sous sa serviette et il finit de s'essuyer tandis qu'Isaline énumérait ses différentes recommandations. Harry les écouta, même s'il les connaissait par cœur. Il avait toujours écouté ce qu'elle lui racontait, même si elle disait des bêtises ou lui rabâchait les oreilles avec ses recommandations de mère poule. Il s'était parfois demandé si sa mère serait comme Isaline, et avec un léger pincement au cœur, il songeait que, jamais, Lily n'aurait pu être comme Isaline.

Tandis qu'il enfilait son pantalon, Harry leva les yeux vers sa tante qui regardait par la fenêtre. Sa silhouette longue et fine lui avait toujours paru immense, alors qu'ils faisaient à présent la même taille. Pourquoi écoutait-il toujours ce que cette femme lui racontait, alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang ? Parce qu'elle l'avait élevé ? Parce qu'elle l'avait sorti de son enfer ? Non. C'était bien plus profond que ça…

Isaline était sa maman. Dans son cœur, c'était sa maman. Plus que ça, même. Lily était sa mère, elle l'avait mise au monde, et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Mais malgré lui, il ne pouvait voir Isaline d'une autre manière, c'était sa maman. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée pour lui, elle avait toujours été là, elle l'avait toujours aidée, conseillée, soutenue dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait toujours été là, elle s'était fait un sang d'encre pour lui, n'avait vécue que pour lui. Elle lui avait offert tout ce qu'elle avait.

Harry avait vingt-et-un ans. Et pourtant, quand il la voyait de dos, il avait encore l'impression d'être ce gosse de huit ans qui la regardait d'en bas, attendant un geste d'elle. Cherchant sa main, son regard, son sourire. Harry était toujours un gosse de huit ans. Son corps avait grandi, mais pas son cœur. Et Isaline pouvait avoir tous les défauts du monde, jamais il ne pourrait la blâmer pour quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait fait trop de choses pour lui. Elle avait trop dormi à son chevet, elle lui avait trop câliné les cheveux dans son lit, elle avait trop séché ses larmes en ignorant les siennes qui voulaient couler. Elle était de ces femmes qui regardaient les autres sans se regarder soi-même, vivant à travers eux, voyant à travers leurs yeux. Elle était de ces êtres qui ne savaient même plus ce que c'était que de penser à soi.

Les années étaient passées, pourtant. Harry avait grandi, il avait mûri. Et c'était sans doute cela, le pire. Car à présent, Isaline n'avait plus aucune motivation pour trouver une autre raison à sa vie. Elle n'avait plus envie de rencontrer quelqu'un, de créer quelque chose à elle. Elle n'était pas comme Sirius, elle. Isaline ne cherchait pas d'issue où se faufiler, d'échappatoire où se glisser. Elle n'était…

« Et si tu as le moindre souci, tu m'appelles, okay ?

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu…

- Rappelle-toi de ce crétin de… Mince, comment il s'appelait ? Se demanda Isaline. Gneuh, me rappelle plus… Tu sais, un gars costaud que l'autre crétine t'a présenté…

- Elle s'appelle Cho, précisa-t-il. Elle m'en a tellement présenté…

- Ouais, mais attend… Ah voilà, je sais !

- L'illumination, se moqua Harry, alors qu'il enfilait son tee-shirt.

- Justin Flinch je sais plus quoi… Tu te souviens ? Il t'a tellement fait flippé que t'es sorti du restau' et t'as couru pour le semer, cet obsédé ! »

Harry sembla pâlir. Oui, en effet, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce Justin… Un ami douteux de Cho qui l'avait emmené dans un restaurant assez chic où il lui avait fait un rentre-dedans presque indécent. Harry pensait qu'il pourrait tenir jusqu'à la fin du repas, mais il n'était pas allé jusqu'à la fin du repas principal et il s'était tout bonnement enfui du restaurant. Justin, après avoir laissé quelques billets sur la table d'après Cho, s'était lancé à sa poursuite mais il n'avait jamais pu rattraper Harry. Autant dire qu'il en gardait un assez mauvais souvenir…

« Je me souviens, j'étais en train de dîner tranquillement devant _Inspecteur Barnaby_, et tu m'as appelé pour que je vienne te chercher. Résultat, j'ai tout loupé de l'épisode…

- C'est pas comme si c'était intéressant. Je me parfume ?

- Nan mais ça va pas ?! Tu veux te faire violer ou quoi ?! »

Harry eut un petit rire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour changer ses boucles d'oreilles. Des têtes de mort, ce n'était quand même pas conseillé pour ce genre de rendez-vous. Il chercha dans sa boite, attrapa trois petits anneaux et la rangea sur l'étagère. Il revint dans la chambre tout en glissant les boucles à ses oreilles. Il se sentait plutôt bien, même s'il était un peu stressé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comme Draco allait se comporter avec lui, s'il serait différent de cette soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avec leurs amis. Enfin, il verrait bien.

Ils restèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne. Les deux petits coups de sonnette provoquèrent des frissons dans tout le corps de Harry, qui entendit plus qu'il ne vit Isaline se lever et dévaler les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Draco était posté juste devant. Il s'était habillé de façon assez décontracté mais avec classe, et quand Isaline lui ouvrit la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était quand même assez beau gosse, même si la marque de ses fringues la rebutait un peu. Le blond affronta le regard perçant de la patronne, qui le regardait sans ciller, comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui. Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa façon de se tenir ou de le regarder, mais il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise, et il savait qu'elle se méfiait de lui.

Il la détailla un peu. Débardeur un peu grand, qui appartenait en fait à Harry mais il s'était retrouvé dans son armoire pour elle ne savait quelle raison, laissant voir les brettelles de son soutien-gorge. Pantalon taille basse bleu foncé et un peu usé. Pieds nus. Les cheveux longs, châtains, avec des mèches blondes. Quelques piercings. Des tatouages, sur ses épaules, ses bras. Et un joli visage.

« Salut, beau blond. Tu serais pas un peu en avance ?

- Mieux vaut être en avance qu'en retard.

- Ryry ! Cria-t-elle en se tournant vers l'intérieur. Ton prétendant est arrivé ! »

Draco eut un sourire ironique. « Prétendant »… Vu comment elle l'accueillait, nul doute qu'elle préfèrerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais il entendit Harry descendre des escaliers, traverser la cuisine puis apparaître dans la petite entrée.

Il n'était pas habillé comme la dernière fois. Il avait l'air plus décontracté, moins mis en valeur. Un tee-shirt vert foncé et un jean noir assez basique. Mais étrangement, Draco ne regardait pas vraiment sa tenue, mais plutôt son visage. D'habitude, il critiquait toujours la façon dont ses partenaires s'habillait, que ce soit pour une soirée entre amis ou entre amants, mais là, c'était plutôt ses yeux qu'il cherchait. Ces deux émeraudes, son visage clair, ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Draco sembla redescendre sur terre quand Harry lui tendit la main, qu'il s'empressa de serrer. Puis, le brun attrapa une paire de Converse qu'il enfila. Puis, il attrapa une veste en cuir, embrassa sa tante sur la joue et sortit. Ils s'avancèrent vers la voiture, et même s'il ne la voyait pas, Draco savait qu'elle le regardait. Il sentait son regard posé sur son dos, analysant chacun de ses gestes. Il trouvait ça exaspérant et il aurait voulu se retourner pour lui ordonner d'arrêter. Mais faire bonne figure était inévitable, il devait continuer sur sa lancée, et ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

La clé de contact dans la main, Draco déverrouilla la voiture dont les phares clignotèrent quelques secondes. Puis, il monta derrière le volant, tandis que Harry faisait le tour de la voiture pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Draco démarra et s'engagea sur la route.

A peine la voiture se mit-elle à rouler que Harry se sentait mal. Draco roulait vraiment très vite. Il faisait encore jour, et même si le blond était assez dégourdi sur la route, sa vitesse ne rassurait pas du tout l'autre voyageur. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry posa ses mains sur ses genoux et les serra le plus discrètement possible. Il tenta aussi de se concentrer sur la radio, qui relatait un accident sur la route, il ne put se calmer. Draco, écoutant attentivement la radio, ne se rendit pas compte de sa nervosité.

« Tu te rends compte ? Fit Draco quand le flash info fut terminé. Comment les mecs se débrouillent pour se retrouver avec la voiture à l'envers ?

- Je sais pas, mais si tu ralentis pas dans la minute qui suit, je pète un câble. »

Draco tourna soudain la tête vers Harry qui, en effet, avait pâli et regardait obstinément la route, ses mains serrant ses genoux. Le blond ralentit un peu l'allure, mais il n'était pas habitué à rouler doucement.

« Désolé, j'avais oublié, s'excusa-il.

- Je vois ça.

- Pourquoi tu as peur en voiture, comme ça ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler, ça plomberait l'ambiance

- A ce point-là ?

- Oh oui, crois-moi, fit Harry en riant doucement. Tu m'emmènes où ?

- Au _Septième ciel_.

- Pardon ?! »

Draco éclata de rire, entendant à peine Harry ronchonner dans son coin, les joues rouges. Y'avait pas à dire, il avait beau avoir fait ce coup des dizaines de fois, c'était toujours aussi hilarant. Il effleura la joue de Harry qui se dégagea, vexé qu'on se moque de lui.

« Laisse-moi deviner, grinça-t-il. C'est un restaurant ?

- Comment tu as deviné ?

- Tu fais souvent ce genre de coup ?

- Quelque fois. Vexé ? »

Draco lui fit un sourire qui se voulait séducteur. Et le pire, c'était qu'il l'était. Harry soupira, notant pour la prochaine de ne pas se laisser avoir. Draco poursuivit, comme si de rien n'était, tout en regardant la route.

« C'est un de mes amis qui tient le restaurant. Il est chef cuisinier.

- Il aurait pas pu choisir un autre nom, franchement ?

- Je suis sûr que ça te plaira, affirma le blond.

- Mouais, » grogna Harry, pas vraiment convaincu.

Draco tourna la tête vers le brun, se demandant s'il était vraiment vexé ou si c'était de la comédie, mais il fallait croire que Harry avait juste envie de le taquiner, car il se pencha vers la radio pour changer la fréquence. La voix plus ou moins mélodieuse de Carla Bruni se fit entendre et Harry s'empressa de changer, laissant _Never let me dow again_ de Depeche Mode. Draco remarqua que c'était déjà plus le même registre, Harry soupira que, tant qu'à faire, autant écouter quelque chose qui en valait le coup plutôt que des paroles mielleuses à souhait.

« Ça ne te plait pas, _Quelqu'un qui m'a dit_ ? »

Harry le regarda deux secondes, puis il s'empressa de remettre la fréquence, et il se mit à chanter avec une voix de crécelle. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire,

« Quelqu'un qui m'a dit… que… tu m'aimais encore, serait-ce possible alors ? »

La chanson se termina et Harry cessa le massacre. Fier de lui, il fit un grand sourire à Draco qui, arrêté à un feu rouge, s'éventait avec sa main, calmant peu à peu son fou rire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rire comme ça, sauf avec son crétin de meilleur ami, mais Bon Dieu que ça faisait du bien… Harry avait une manière de faire qui le rendait aussi ridicule qu'hilarant.

« Ah, la variété française, fit Harry d'un air fataliste.

- Tu chantes souvent comme ça ?

- Disons que nous écoutons souvent la radio, dans la boutique. Tu connais _Papillon de lumière_ ?

- Oh non…

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Rassure-toi, c'est Tata et Nymph' qui chantaient, pas moi. »

Draco n'osait imaginer la scène, c'était trop pour son petit cœur fragile. Harry se remit à trifouiller la radio et tomba sur une autre excellente chanson français qui parlait de « garçon-fille » à que le chanteur n'avait pas envie « de voir nu ». Harry semblait adorer cette chanson et il la laissa jusqu'à ce que le blond se gare sur un parking, à deux pas du restaurant.

Il faisait frais et le soleil était en train de se coucher. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et Draco lui fit signe de le suivre. Harry s'attendit à ce qu'il lui prenne le bras ou ce genre de chose, mais le blond n'en fit rien, même s'il resta très près de lui. Le brun marqua mentalement un point pour le blond. Le rendez-vous commençait plutôt bien.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Il n'était pas immense mais Harry lui trouva un certain charme. Le ton de la salle était chaleureux, avec des murs clairs mais des tables recouvertes de nappes rouges, une décoration recherchée sans être trop chargée et une légère musique de fond. Pas le genre d'endroit où Harry mettait habituellement les pieds, sauf quand Isaline avait le blues et qu'elle voulait se remonter le moral.

Un serveur vint les accueillir. Draco avait réservé une table pour deux et le jeune homme les guida vers un coin un peu reculé du restaurant où il plaça les deux jeunes hommes. Apparemment, Draco avait sorti le grand jeu. Le serveur partit quelques secondes, le temps d'attraper deux menus qu'il tendit à ses nouveaux clients. Puis, il s'éclipsa. Quand Harry vit le prix des plats, il se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas un restaurant de quartier.

« Je t'invite, donc prend ce que tu veux.

- Je peux payer mon repas, tu sais.

- J'ai dit que je t'invite, insista le blond.

- Et si je te ruine ? Demanda Harry, taquin.

- Tu es trop bien élevé pour ça. »

Le dîner se déroula assez bien. Ce qui signifiait que ce n'était guère concluant. Du moins pour Harry.

Draco s'était montré charmant durant tout le dîner. Charmant, et charmeur. Et voilà ce qui dérangeait terriblement Harry. Draco n'avait cessé de le draguer durant tout le repas, avec ses regards francs et son sourire charmeur. Une attitude maîtrisée, calculée, qui montrait une certaine habitude. Combien de personne avait-il invité dans ce restaurant pour les charmer ?

Harry n'était sans doute qu'une personne de plus. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'attitude de Draco, celle du dragueur. Et pourtant, il savait que ce rendez-vous ne serait pas le dernier. Ce qu'il avait aimé chez le blond, c'était qu'il s'intéressait à lui. Durant tout le dîner, il s'était intéressé à sa vie, à ses goûts, et il ne l'avait jamais forcé à rien. Jamais pris la main, jamais effleuré les doigts. Sentait-il que Harry n'aimait pas être touché par des inconnus ? Ou attendait-il le bon moment pour toucher sa main ? Il ne le savait pas, et dans le fond, il s'en fichait. Il avait apprécié ses petites attentions, sa conversation. Le blond ne le prenait pas de haut, loin de là, et Harry avait aimé ça, aussi.

Mais il y avait toujours cette attitude de dragueur qui l'embêtait. Il savait que le but de ce rendez-vous, comme des prochains, était de le séduire, mais Harry n'était pas du tout rassuré quand on le draguait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il allait rarement en discothèque ou que ses prétendants restaient célibataires après leurs sorties. La même méfiance qui demeurait en lui comme un mauvais virus.

Habituellement, Harry n'aurait pas donné de suite à ce rendez-vous. Malgré l'ambiance agréable du restaurant, les plats excellents, l'attitude attentionnée de son hôte. Normalement, il n'y aurait eu aucune suite. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Peut-être était-ce le visage séduisant de Draco, ou ses manières distinguées. Peut-être était-ce son intérêt pour lui, sa façon de poser des questions sans aller trop loin. Harry ne savait pas vraiment, mais il avait envie de continuer. Pour une fois, il avait envie de ne pas se laisser aller à ses doutes et à cette méfiance qui pourrissait toutes ses rencontres. Il voulait voir jusqu'où il irait avec cet homme blond si sûr de lui, maître de toute situation.

A présent, ils dégustaient leur dessert. Le serveur leur avait conseillé une part d'amandine, qui était apparemment à damner un saint, mais aucun des deux n'en avait pris, préférant une tarte aux pommes. Ils s'étaient découvert un point commun : aucun des deux n'aimait la poire. Quand Harry y réfléchissait, lui et Draco n'avaient pas vraiment de points communs. Mais cela ne l'affolait pas tellement : les points communs de Sirius et Severus devaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main…

Draco demanda la note et il dut se battre avec Harry pour lui payer son repas. C'était lui invitait, c'était lui qui payait, point à la ligne. Oui, Harry était un homme, et alors ? Fille ou garçon, c'était pareil : au premier rendez-vous, il payait, point barre. Oui, s'il voulait, il paierait la fois prochaine. Y'avait pas à dire, il était tombé sur une tête de mule…

Le serveur ne vint pas leur rapporter la monnaie, laissant ce privilège à son patron. Ce dernier avait ordonné à tous ses employés de le prévenir si un blond de son âge, sûrement accompagné, se ramenait au restaurant et refusait de manger de l'amandine. Autant dire que tous les serveurs, sans exception, avaient proposé à tous les blonds de la tarte aux poires, mais aucun n'avait refusé avec autant de verve que celui attablé avec un brun aux mèches rouges. À peine le serveur revint à la caisse avec la note et l'argent que le cuistot, jetant toque et tablier, fonça la table du couple. Et ce fut avec plus ou moins de joie que Draco vit son ami débarquer dans le restaurant, tout sourire. Le blond ne savait toujours pas comment ce crétin savait quand il venait…

« Bonsoir, chers clients ! Votre repas a été agréable ?

- C'était parfait, Gregory. »

Le cuisinier était assez grand et plutôt balèze. Vraiment balèze. Harry se demanda même s'il n'avait pas raté sa vocation : il le voyait plutôt dans une salle de musculation plutôt que dans une cuisine. Plus tard, Draco lui dirait qu'il était un fidèle de la salle de musculation au coin de la rue. Gregory avait les cheveux bruns, coupés très court, et un visage carré, somme toute assez banal. À vrai dire, il lui faisait penser à un bouledogue, malgré son sourire un peu niais. Ses employés ne devaient pas rigoler tous les jours…

Sachant pertinemment que Gregory ne disparaitrait pas de sa vue tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait, Draco se sentit obligé de faire les présentations. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve comment Gregory parvenait à savoir quand il était dans le restaurant. Les cuisines étaient à l'opposé et il ne pouvait le voir sans en sortir. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il passait inaperçu…

« Harry, je te présente Gregory Goyle. Gregory, voici Harry.

- Il y a tellement de conviction dans ta voix, Draco, c'est affolant, » dit Harry d'un air moqueur.

Gregory eut un petit rire grave, un peu comme un grognement de chien. Bah, il avait l'habitude, et Gregory semblait adorer taquiner le blond. Il lui demanda d'ailleurs des nouvelles de Blaise, et s'il s'en sortait avec ses cours. La conversation fut assez rapide, un employé vint affronter le patron pour lui dire que les commandes affluaient et qu'on avait besoin de lui en cuisine. Harry et Draco en profitèrent donc pour sortir du restaurant, après avoir bien sûr serré la main du chef. Il avait une sacrée poigne, d'ailleurs…

La nuit était fraîche, et Harry se sentit bien mieux qu'à l'intérieur. Il faisait assez chaud dans le restaurant et le silence à peine perturbé par quelques voitures firent du bien à ses oreilles. Tandis qu'ils revenaient vers la voiture, Draco lui demanda s'il avait aimé le repas, et Harry ne put qu'acquiesça. Il lui demanda s'il connaissait ce Gregory depuis longtemps, et Draco lui raconta qu'ils se connaissaient depuis que le blond était arrivé en France. Lui et Vincent, un autre gars, lui avaient longtemps servi de « garde du corps », comme ils aimaient d'appeler. Draco n'avait étudié que dans des écoles privées et bourgeoises au niveau assez ardu. Gregory avait quitté l'école une fois le brevet obtenu pour se lancer dans la cuisine, au grand dam de ses parents. Vincent avait tenté une seconde sans parvenir à suivre le rythme et le reste de son parcours demeurait obscur pour Draco, n'ayant plus vraiment de contacts avec lui.

Gregory avait décidé d'ouvrir son propre restaurant, une fois ses diplômes en poche. Il n'était pas bien malin, et sans méchanceté, Draco affirmait qu'il n'était pas fait pour les études mais plutôt pour faire quelque chose de manuel, de concret. Même s'ils se voyaient rarement, ils gardaient tout de même un certain contact. Gregory n'en avait plus vraiment avec les autres personnes qu'il avait connu, s'était retiré de la vie « mondaine » que Draco fréquentait encore de temps à autre.

« Tu fréquentes la vie « mondaine », toi ? Fit Harry, étonné.

- Moins maintenant. Mais quand j'étais au lycée, j'allais à des soirées. Reproduction sociale, tu connais ?

- Tu n'as jamais trouvé de chaussure à ton pied ?

- Si je t'emmène au cinéma ce soir, c'est que la réponse est non, répondit le blond avec logique.

- J'ai rien à voir avec ces gens-là…

- Et c'est ça que j'aime. »

Draco lui fit un léger sourire. Il avait toujours grandi dans le luxe et son argent de poche portait bien mal son nom tant le montant était élevé. Il était allé à des soirées où des filles l'avaient dragué, où des gars l'avaient maté. Plus discrets, ceux-là. Bien plus que les filles. Mais ni ces greluches, ni ces crétins ne lui avaient plu. Il avait essayé, pourtant, mais ça n'avait jamais marché. Il préférait « les gens du peuple », comme le disait sa charmante grand-mère Druella. Et notamment un certain tatoueur aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs.

Le blond déverrouilla sa voiture et ils s'installèrent dans le véhicule. Il fit tout son possible pour rouler doucement mais il ne put empêcher Harry de mettre de la musique, histoire d'oublier qu'il était dans la voiture d'un fou.

« Je ne peux pas rouler plus doucement ! S'exclama le blond.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! »

Mais Harry n'en pensait pas moins, et Draco le savait parfaitement. Il n'allait quand même pas rouler à 20 km/h ! Surtout avec une voiture pareille… Ses parents n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens quand ils avaient décidé de le féliciter quand il avait obtenu son permis de conduire. Il aurait préféré une voiture moins… chère et voyante, mais bon, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Son père n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre toutes les options proposées, comme l'aurait fait son épouse, afin d'éviter qu'on ne lui bousille sa voiture par jalousie.

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking d'un centre commercial, où Draco se gara, dans un coin un peu éloigné. Il n'avait aucun voisin, mais il glissa à Harry qu'il y aurait forcément un abruti qui viendrait se mettre juste à côté de lui, malgré toutes les places libres. Le brun ajouta en souriant qu'on ne devait pas d'aussi joli voiture, d'habitude, et qu'ils devaient prendre une photo avant de s'en aller.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent dans l'immense UGC où une queue assez longue s'étendait entre les rubans noirs. Draco avait déjà réservé les places, il passa donc à une borne pour les récupérer, gagnant un temps incroyable. Il n'avait jamais compris ces gens qui venaient dix minutes avant la séance pour acheter leurs billets. Harry n'osa lui avouer qu'il faisait parti de ces personnes-là, et vu le rougissement de ses joues, Draco compris que le brun faisait parti de tous ces boulets qui se croyaient plus malins que les autres.

« On va voir quoi ? demanda Harry tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'un employé pour atteindre les salles.

- Un remake de _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_.

- Y'a des placards, dedans ? fit le brun, faussement apeuré.

- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien. »

L'homme prit leurs tickets, les déchira et leur annonça que _Kingdom_ serait diffusé en salle 22. Harry interrogea Draco du regard, qui lui trouva un air vraiment innocent, en doutant qu'il le soit vraiment totalement.

« Tu n'as aucune culture cinématographique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument aucune. Je vais pas souvent au cinéma. Ron me force à l'accompagner mais j'aime pas trop ses films.

- Tu ne sors avec personne d'autre ?

- Heu… Si, j'ai Cho, mais ses films sont toujours à l'eau de rose, c'est terrifiant. Olivier et Théo regardent les mêmes trucs que Ron, ses frères jumeaux pareil. Sirius et Nymph' me font toujours voir des trucs bizarres.

- Et ta tante ?

- Bah elle est comme moi, elle se fait traîner. Mais c'est trop bien d'aller au ciné avec elle, elle raconte que des conneries. On dirait une petite vieille qui regarde _Miss France_. »

Draco, au contraire, avait l'habitude d'aller au cinéma. Blaise le traînait souvent dans les salles de cinéma, ou le blond emmenait ses copains ou copines. Il voyait parfois des films stupides, mais l'avantage avec les cinémas, c'était qu'on pouvait dormir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Harry eut un sourire en entendant ces mots : on avait souvent demandé à Luna comment elle arrivait à rester éveillée durant les cours de maths, et elle avait avoué à Harry qu'elle arrivait à « dormir » les yeux ouverts (note : … si, je vous assure, c'est possible ! XD Je suis une grande experte…).

Ils montèrent dans les étages, puis poussèrent la porte de la salle immense, qui se remplissait peu à peu. Les bavardages bourdonnaient à leurs oreilles et quelques regards les suivirent quand ils s'installèrent sur deux sièges. Il fallait dire qu'ils offraient un tableau assez étrange : un blond classe et l'air un peu hautin, et brun plus débraillé à l'allure sympathique. Deux hommes différents qui s'installèrent, ôtèrent leur veste et attendirent le début du film, en discutant.

Draco ne se départait pas de son attitude séductrice, ses regards intéressés qui erraient sur son visage et même son torse. Il était beau et son charme naturel agissait sur Harry, malgré ses résistances. Mais il y avait cette carapace autour de son cœur, cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop vite. Surtout pas. Ne pas céder aux sourires charmeurs, aux regards profonds, au son chaud de sa voix.

Même si Harry s'était montré plutôt ouvert avec lui, Draco sentait une certaine méfiance en lui. Et sans que Harry le sache, le blond était en train de tomber sous son charme. Il tentait de se raisonner en se traitant de tous les noms, mais il aimait les rires et les yeux brillants du jeune tatoueur. Il tombait sous le charme. Mais il était incapable de savoir si Harry voulait qu'ils se revoient une seconde fois.

Mais les publicités débutèrent, plus ou moins intéressantes, et le film démarra. Il dura deux heures et demi. C'était un film d'action qui captiva Harry. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il percevait à peine Draco à ses côtés, qui était tout aussi passionné par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Mais le blond lui jetait des regards de temps à autre, sans savoir que, par instant, Harry aussi le regardait à la dérobée. Mais le film retenait vraiment leur attention, et ce jusqu'à la fin.

Quand le générique de la fin se fit entendre, et que les noms défilèrent sur l'écran noir, les deux hommes s'étirèrent plus ou moins gracieusement et se levèrent sans précipitation, rejoignant les restes de la meute qui quittait la salle pour rejoindre la fraîcheur de la nuit. Harry et Draco échangèrent leurs avis sur le film. Harry avait adoré, parce que dedans, il n'y avait pas de placards. Draco eut un léger sourire. Il résista à l'envie de passer son bras autour de sa taille, de lui prendre le bras ou la main. Il ne voulait pas subir de rejet, et il était sans doute trop tôt.

Draco raccompagna Harry chez lui, qui avait à nouveau allumé la radio. Le blond aurait pu se sentir exaspéré si Harry ne s'était pas mis à chanter plutôt bien les paroles de « Relax », abandonnant sa voix de crécelle bougeant doucement la tête au rythme doux de la musique.

« Tu sais bien chanter. Tu as d'autres talents cachés ?

- Je sais jouer de la guitare, répondit le brun. Mon parrain m'a appris. Tu joues quelque chose, toi ?

- Du piano. »

Même si ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas posé les mains dessus, hormis pour quelques cours particuliers. Draco avait gardé un mauvais souvenir de toutes ces heures passées au conservatoire, à répéter sans cesse les mêmes mélodies, au point qu'il ne voyait même plus l'intérêt de taper sur des touches. Harry lui dit qu'Isaline savait jouer du piano, elle en avait fait quand elle était jeune, et parfois, elle se mettait à jouer. Le plus souvent quand elle était énervée, voire même en colère.

« Mauvais signe, alors.

- Plutôt, ouais. Mais elle joue bien, quand même. Je n'ai jamais eu la patience. »

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Harry. Il n'y avait pas de lumière derrière les fenêtres, mais Harry était certain qu'Isaline était réveillée. Elle devait attendre son retour, comme à chaque fois, allongée dans sa chambre, dans le noir. Draco se gara juste devant les vitres de la boutique et un silence s'installa dans la voiture. Draco lui fit son sourire le plus charismatique en se tournant vers lui.

« Cette soirée t'a plu ?

- Ouais, c'était sympa.

- Je te rappelle ?

- Quand tu veux. »

Il pouvait presque sentir le regard d'Isaline sur lui, mais tout ce qui lui importait en cet instant, c'était les yeux brillants de Draco, et sa voix quand il lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Harry quitta la voiture et rentra chez lui. Il prit une douche, et seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, il se glissa dans la chambre de sa tante pour se caler contre elle et murmurer à son oreille comment s'était passée cette soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, bercée par ses caresses dans ses cheveux.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Bijour !!

**Lys :** Hello everybody !

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à préciser que, actuellement, j'en suis au 11e chapitre écrit !

**Lys :** Et Draco et Harry sont ENFIN ensemble. Sauf qu'ils ont cassé, là...

C'est la vie...

**Lys :** Dépèche-toi de les mettre ensemble, ou y'a des p'tits gens qui vont se bouder...

Oki doki !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

A peine se connecta-t-il sur MSN que Luna lui sauta dessus comme la misère sur le monde. Il poussa un soupir désespéré quand Cho fit exactement la même chose. Théo en fit de même, bien qu'il attendît quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. A croire que ça faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas connecté…

Il décida de parler d'abord à Luna, il verrait les autres ensuite. Chaque chose en son temps. Cette dernière lui demanda directement si son rendez-vous s'était bien passé, et le brun lui raconta tout en détail. Il avait l'impression d'être une gamine en train de raconter son tout premier rencard, mais mine de rien, ça lui faisait du bien d'en parler. Il avait déjà parlé avec Isaline qui, comme Luna, lui disait que le ce gars-là n'était pas différent des autres, sauf qu'il faisait preuve d'une petite originalité.

« N'empêche, t'as pas l'air con quand tu dis « Je t'emmène au septième ciel ! » » Lui avait-elle dit plus tôt dans la matinée.

A vrai dire, elle avait éclaté de rire en entendant le nom du restaurant, et Nymph' s'était écroulée de rire quand elle avait entendu le nom. Elle ordonna à Harry de demander l'adresse à Draco, il fallait absolument que Remus l'y emmène.

« Il a pas pris de restaurant au hasard. Il a de l'humour.

- Mouais…

- Il a eu le mérite de te surprendre.

- Oui, c'est sûr. J'avais pas compris sur le coup.

- Moi, si on m'invitait dans ce genre de restaurant, je demanderais « c'est quoi le septième ciel ? ». »

Tiens, il n'y avait pas pensé. Draco aurait été bien embêté sur le coup… Mais jamais il n'aurait pu poser une question pareille. Luna, par contre, en était tout à fait capable. Quand ils étaient en seconde, une fille ne croyait pas Harry quand il lui donnait la définition d'« avoir la gaule ». Luna avait alors demandé à tous les mecs haut et fort ce que ça voulait dire. Ce jour-là, la couleur des joues de la jeune fille auraient pu rivaliser avec celle des tomates. (Note : c'est véridique… XD)

Tandis qu'il discutait avec Luna, qui se portait très bien apparemment malgré l'humeur changeante de son père, Harry salua Théo et prit de ses nouvelles. Il étudiait la médecine de façon à devenir vétérinaire et il était actuellement très occupé, étant donné tous les soucis de famille qu'il avait : son père divorçait pour la énième fois et Théo ne savait plus quel parti prendre. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si cela l'intéressait, aussi.

« Salut mon pote. Comment tu vas ?

- Pas trop mal, et toi ?

- Papa qui divorce.

- C'est toujours pas fini, cette histoire ?

- Nan, sa nana veut pas le lâcher. Enfin, je pense que c'est surtout son fric qu'elle veut pas lâcher.

- Comment vont Sahara et Crystal ?

- Impec' ! Tu veux des photos ? »

Harry aurait voulu répondre non mais trop tard, il savait que Théo était en train de chercher des photos. En soi, Théo n'était pas quelqu'un de bizarre. Teint assez pâle, des cheveux brun foncé et des yeux sombres. Ses fringues dans les tons foncés ne lui donnaient guère d'allure avenante, même si c'était quelqu'un de très gentil, mais il fallait le connaître. En fait, songea Harry, il fallait vraiment le connaître pour le trouver sympathique. Théo était passionné par les serpents. Il possédait d'ailleurs deux pythons : Sahara et Crystal. Autant dire que sa petite passion avait rebuté son père et terriblement gêné ses copînes.

Harry aimait bien les serpents, mais pas au point d'en installer chez lui. Isaline l'avait d'ailleurs menacé : si jamais il lui ramenait un reptile, elle lui retirait ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Autant dire que Harry n'avait jamais osé titiller la peur panique des serpents de sa charmante et tendre Tata. D'ailleurs, un jour que Théo voulait faire une blague et lui avait mis un serpent en plastique sur les épaules, il s'était pris une gifle monumentale tellement elle avait eu peur sur le coup. Jusqu'à réaliser que c'était un bête bout de plastique. Elle s'était excusée mais la gifle était partie et Théo n'avait plus jamais recommencé.

« Tiens, les voilà ! Elles sont pas trop belles ? Au fait, j'ai enfin trouvé un colocataire !

- Enfin ? Tu en as mis du temps !

- J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou… En fait, j'ai fait passer une « annonce » ! J'ai demandé à tous mes potes de me trouver un colocataire parmi leurs amis, et ils m'on trouvé un étudiant en médecine ! Je crois qu'il a mon âge, mais on est pas dans la même fac. C'est un irlandais, et il parait qu'il a un accent à trancher au couteau.

- Tu l'as rencontré ?

- Nan pas encore, je le vois cet après-midi. Apparemment, il en avait marre de son coloc' parce qu'il le draguait trop.

- C'est un gay ?

- T'es intéressé ?

- Nan pas vraiment. Mais t'es pas du genre à prendre des gays chez toi.

- Gneuh, je déteste ça. Bon, t'es l'exception à la règle, mon Ryry. Mais bon, on m'a dit qu'il était toujours à fond sur son ex, donc je dois pas craindre grand-chose. Ils lui ont montré ma photo, je lui plais pas du tout. Ça fait toujours plaisir…

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Un nom chelou, Seamus, ou quelque chose comme ça. Parait que c'est un bon élève, et c'est ses parents qui lui payent le loyer. Dis, tu crois qu'il chante sous la douche ?

- Luna m'a toujours dit que le meilleur moyen de faire taire quelqu'un était de lui rouler une pelle. »

Théo lui répondit par un petite smiley qui vomissait de façon peu élégante. C'était étonnant comme quelqu'un comme lui pouvait supporter Harry, qui était pourtant bisexuel. Théo avait vécu une assez mauvaise expérience avec un homme qui le harcelait et il était devenu homophobe. Enfin, il ne voulait rien de mal aux gays, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il aimait les côtoyer. Sauf Harry. Pas d'explication à donner, c'était Ryry, bah il était comme ça, point barre. Olivier lui avait dit un truc dans le genre, aussi…

Luna se déconnecta, elle avait apparemment du boulot à faire, et Harry accepta enfin de répondre aux appels désespérés de Cho qui lui envoyait des wizz depuis tout à l'heure. Tout en lui parlant, il continuait de discuter avec Théo. Il fallait dire que lire les plaintes de Cho à propos de son ex' laissait à désirer. Mais il ne tomba pas mieux avec Théo.

« Je viens de casser avec ma copine. Elle m'a trop soulé. Il parait que j'ai plus d'affection pour mes serpents que pour elle.

- Elle a pas tout à fait tort, tu sais…

- Ecoute, j'ai mes études et mon boulot, je peux pas tout faire en même temps non plus ! Papa me paye mon loyer, mais pour la bouffe et mes chéries, bah c'est moi qui paye. Bref, j'ai cassé. On va en boite ? Envie de draguer.

- Heu… Nan, c'est pas possible.

- Bah pourquoi ? Si tu veux, on emmène Ron, ou un de tes vieux. »

Par « un de tes vieux », Théo voulait parler de Sirius, Isaline ou Nymphadora. Quand il n'allait pas bien, il voulait toujours aller en boite pour se changer les idées, et en général, il emmenait Harry, voire même Ron. Jamais Cho, elle lui faisait trop honte, et Olivier était trop sage pour venir, tout comme Neville qui n'y avait mis les pieds qu'une seule fois.

Théo n'aimait pas vraiment les gays et ne supportait pas quand on pensait qu'il en était un. Mais il y avait pourtant un truc qu'il adorait faire : danser avec Harry d'entrée de jeu, de façon assez sensuelle pour attirer les regards puis faire signe aux filles de les rejoindre. Dans ces moments-là, Harry perdait toute sa pudeur et se laissait aller à la musique. Pour redescendre sur terre quand le son s'éteignait. Parfois, les « vieux » venaient, et dans ces moments-là, Nymph' dansait comme une folle avec Harry ou Sirius, étant donné que son mari refusait de mettre les pieds dans des endroits pareils. Isaline dansait avec n'importe qui et, comme Harry, offrait de faux espoirs à leur partenaire d'une danse.

« Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? Pas envie de draguer ?

- Disons qu'on me drague.

- Ah ouais ? Une nana ?

- Nan un mec.

- Evidemment. Et il est comment, ton Dom Juan ? Me ramène pas une tapette, tu seras adorable. »

Traduction : ne me ramène pas un mec tellement efféminé qu'on pourrait douter de son sexe. C'était sans doute ceux-là que Théo détestait le plus, même si Harry avait parfois un comportement assez féminin.

Harry lui décrit rapidement Draco, son caractère, sa façon d'être avec lui, comme il l'avait fait avec Ron la veille. Théo l'écoutait toujours mais il avait un avis assez arrêté sur les gens et il voyait déjà ce mec d'un mauvais œil, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Savait pas, mais était sûr que c'était un attireur d'emmerdes.

« Tu ne le connais même pas !

- Mais toi non plus ! Bon, je te laisse, j'ai mon rendez-vous.

- Ok.

- Mais si jamais ce crétin te fait du mal, tu lui fous un coup bien placé et il osera plus te toucher ! »

Harry eut envie de répliquer qu'il n'était pas une fille mais il préféra garder cela pour lui. il n'avait pas envie que l'autre lui répondre « T'es gay, c'est pareil » et de partir dans un long débat sans queue ni tête. Théo se déconnecta. Bon, il ne restait plus que Cho avec qui parler, et cette dernière semblait en manque cruel d'amour, vu tous les wizz qu'elle lui envoyait.

**OoO**

« Ryry, je suis désespérée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et tu oses me demander pourquoi, fils ingrat ?! »

Harry ricana et sortit de la chambre tandis que sa tante hurlait au scandale parce que son neveu à la con avait osé l'abandonner dans un tel moment de faiblesse. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau dans les mains, chocolat chaud et petits gâteaux au menu. Il posa tout sur le bureau et Isaline se laissa aller en arrière de son siège.

Dans sa chambre, il y avait peu de meubles : son lit immense, son armoire avec toutes ses fringues et son bureau avec son ordinateur. Tous ses bouquins étaient rangés dans le salon mais les murs étaient recouverts de cadres protégeant de nombreuses photos, prises à différentes époques.

Actuellement, Isaline était en train de faire ses papiers de comptabilité et elle souffrait le martyr. Elle avait horreur de ça, vraiment. Elle avait beau se débrouiller avec ça, c'était toujours aussi chiant. En plus, elle devait vérifier les papiers concernant Harry, et c'était tout aussi joyeux à faire.

James Potter, le père de Harry, avait entrepris des études dans le droit une fois son bac obtenu. Il n'était pas très travailleur bien qu'intelligent, et c'était également un excellent baratineur. Il s'était marié dès la fin de ses études avec Lily, qui elle entreprenait les mêmes études. Harry était né par accident, mais il ne fut jamais perçu comme un fardeau, bien au contraire, c'était un ange tombé du ciel.

Les parents de James possédaient des terres, des baraques qu'ils louaient et vivaient ainsi de leurs rentes. Le père de James mourut environ deux semaines après la naissance de Harry dans un accident d'avion, et son épouse décéda suite à la mort de son fils unique. Une mort qu'elle n'avait pu supporter, laissant son petit-fils aux mains de la famille de sa belle-fille.

Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry avait hérité de toutes les terres appartenant aux Potter, se trouvant au Royaume-Uni mais et aussi en France, ainsi que divers logements. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment éprouvé le besoin de les visiter, à part celui où ses parents avaient vécu avant leur mort. Mais Harry, au fil des ans, avait gagné beaucoup d'argent, sans le savoir, lui qui pensait être pauvre. Son père, sur son testament, avait exigé que, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, que tout revienne à son épouse et à son fils. S'il leur arrivait malheur et que son fils s'en sortait, il exigeait que toutes ses affaires soient dirigées par ses amis, à savoir Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ou Isaline Anderson.

La famille contesta beaucoup la décision du défunt, mais Isaline refusa de céder aux pressions. Elle fut évidemment surveillée mais elle ne fit jamais d'incartade et elle conserva tout l'argent de Harry qu'elle lui remit une fois majeur. Le jeune homme pouvait en disposer comme il le désirait, mais Harry n'y avait jamais vraiment touché, sauf quand Isaline avait besoin de faire des rénovations dans la boutique, ou quand ils déménagèrent en France. Aujourd'hui, Isaline faisait encore ses papiers, même si Harry y jetait toujours un œil. Il n'aimait pas vraiment y toucher, cela lui rappelait ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais connus…

« J'en peux plus de tous ces papiers, soupira-t-elle.

- Je vais t'aider.

- Bah pas besoin, presque fini. Mais tu sais, la famille Queenie aimerait acheter l'appartement que tu leur loues. Ça fait déjà deux mois qu'ils nous en parlent, tu devrais y réfléchir.

- Tu penses que je devrais ?

- Ils sont là depuis longtemps, et tu as encore tes autres logements. »

Isaline lui présenta divers papiers, et tandis qu'elle s'excitait avec sa comptabilité, il réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de vendre ses appartements, mais cela faisait bien dix ans que cette famille vivait dans ce logement. Le quartier était assez agréable, et vu l'âge des parents, Harry se doutait que c'était pour leur retraite : étant propriétaire, cela leur ferait des dépenses en moins et ils auraient un endroit où vivre.

Soudain, Harry sentit un vent de nostalgie s'abattre sur lui. Il se rappelait Londres, sa fraicheur et son humidité, ses copains au collège, ses amis en comptabilité, ses clients à la boutique, la boulangère au coin de la rue, Luna qui monte derrière lui sur son scooter, et puis…

« Tata ?

- Hum ?

- On pourra aller à Londres à Noël ? »

Isaline tourna lentement la tête vers Harry. Il avait le regard dans le vague, plongé dans ses pensées. Des pensées troubles, des souvenirs lointains. Si lointains… Isaline posa ses coudes sur le bureau, croisa ses doigts et y posa son manteau.

« Pourquoi ?

- Dire « bonjour » à Papa et Maman.

- C'est tout ?

- Voir Luna. Et puis… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il leva les yeux vers Isaline. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans ses yeux qu'il sentit ses joues rosir. Il voulait retourner à Londres, et en même temps, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. il n'avait jamais le courage. A la Toussaint, Isaline partait seule en Angleterre pour décorer la tombe de ses parents. Harry avait essayé de venir l'an dernier, mais le jour même du départ, un stresse énorme lui était tombé dessus et il n'avait pas pu monter dans le train. Isaline le savait et elle l'avait laissé à Paris, partant seule avec Sirius. Severus était rentré avec lui et ils avaient passés quelques jours ensemble, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sirius.

Harry possédait d'excellents souvenirs de Londres, mais également de mauvais. Très mauvais. Tellement mauvais qu'il n'arrivait pas à revenir dans la ville où ses parents avaient vécu. Même le désir d'embrasser leur tombe n'effaçait pas sa crainte de revenir là-bas. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun danger. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tout simplement.

« Tu veux pas venir avec moi à la Toussaint ?

- Je préfère Noël.

- Mais les autres ne viendront pas avec nous, on sera que tous les deux. Viens avec moi à la Toussaint. »

Harry haussa les épaules et acquiesça. Isaline allait acheter un ticket, comme on achèterait une jolie robe. Un ticket qu'on n'utiliserait jamais, une robe qu'on ne mettrait jamais. Mais c'était au cas où. Au cas où il changerait d'avis. Mais cette année encore, il resterait à Paris, en rêvant le visage de ses parents.

**OoO**

Blaise faillit recracher son sandwich « thon crudités » sortant tout droit de chez _Paul_ tant il était surpris. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et mordit dans son propre sandwich « mixte » en songeant à l'expression stupéfaite et aux joues rosées de Harry.

« Nan, t'as pas osé ?!

- Et si, ricana-t-il.

- Mon Dieu, même moi j'ai jamais osé ! »

Blaise n'en revenait pas que Draco ait osé emmener Harry au _Septième ciel_. Bon, certes, c'était un joli restaurant, mais quand même pas au premier rendez-vous ! D'habitude, Draco y allait après deux ou trois rendez-vous, et encore. Mais qu'il ait invité Harry directement là-bas… Draco avait vraiment envie de sortir avec lui, il sortait le grand jeu… et il n'avait pas peur de se faire rembarrer…

« Et ensuite ? »

Draco lui raconta comment s'était passé le rendez-vous, la réserve de Harry même s'il jouait le jeu en acceptant ses avances sans y répondre trop franchement. Il lui raconta la couleur de ses yeux, sa manière de rire, sa voix quand il chantait, son sourire…

Blaise ne disait rien, mais il sentait que quelque chose en Draco changeait. Il était en train de tomber amoureux. C'était con à dire, mais il tombait sous le charme d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert concernant un de ses rendez-vous, au contraire, il ne faisait que résumer les faits. Il n'avait pas été comme ça avec Seamus, loin de là, ni avec ses autres petites amies, ses autres copains. D'ailleurs, en parlant de copain…

« Dray ? Excuse-moi de te couper, mais il y a quelque de très intéressant derrière toi. »

Draco ne se retourna même pas. Vu l'expression de Blaise, ce ne pouvait qu'être Seamus qui ramenait sa fraise. Blaise et Draco étaient installés sur le rebord d'une fontaine, dans un petit parc, et derrière le jet d'eau, Blaise avait remarqué la silhouette de l'irlandais qui avançait d'un pas lent vers eux. Le blond se sentit énervé avant même de l'avoir vu. Il ne pouvait donc pas le laisser tranquille, ce crétin ?

Seamus se planta devant lui. Il était beau, mine de rien. Des cheveux noirs, le teint pâle… Le même genre que Harry, quoi. Mais plus fade. Plus… moins… il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais ils étaient différents, tous les deux. Il manquait quelque chose à Seamus. Peut-être des yeux verts, ou des piercings aux oreilles, ou encore ses mèches rouges…

« Salut, Draco. Je te dérange ?

- Pas du tout, ironisa le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler deux minutes. Ce ne sera pas long, je te promets. »

Sa voix était douce, son regard calme. Comment un homme aussi posé avait pu être aussi insupportable ? Draco se demandait même s'il n'était pas schizophrène… Il avait été charmé par ses manières doucereuses, son sourire franc et son rire, mais il avait vite déchanté quand il avait compris que cette petite teigne était loin d'être un ange.

Blaise tendit la main et Draco y posa son sandwich. Il se leva et sortit du parc, Seamus à sa suite. Autant régler cette affaire rapidement, il n'avait pas envie de faire traîner cette discussion. Sur quoi, il n'en savait rien, mais si Seamus était venu jusqu'ici pour lui parler de quelque chose, c'est que ce devait lui tenir à cœur. Et Draco en avait assez de passer pour un salaud de première catégorie.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Il avait décidé d'être plus calme avec lui, mettant de côté son énervement. Inutile de chercher la dispute. Seamus se lança, avec franchise. Cette franchise qu'il avait appréciée puis détestée…

« Tu as un nouveau petit ami, c'est ça ?

- On n'est pas ensemble. Il veut se faire séduire.

- Il ne te trouve pas assez bien ? S'étonna l'irlandais.

- Il veut être certain que c'est du sérieux. »

Seamus se rapprocha de lui. Mouais, lui et la subtilité, ça faisait deux. Draco regretta de ne pas être resté prêt de la fontaine avec Blaise.

« Draco, laisse tomber cet abruti. Laisse-moi une chance. Je ne te décevrai pas. »

Et Seamus se pencha pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres de Draco. Le blond ne se dégagea pas, et pendant quelques secondes, il repensa à tous ces moments passés avec Seamus : une soirée de Saint-Valentin, un anniversaire, des nuits de débauche, des soirées dans Paris… Tout ce temps où il pestait après lui sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux, jusqu'à cette rupture, inéluctable, où il s'était senti libéré d'un poids. Mais il y avait eu de bons moments… Des moments où seul Seamus avait existé à ses yeux…

Mais le visage de Harry revint. Son visage, ses traits fins, ses lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses piercing, les tatouages sur ses bras musclés… Son rire, surtout, ses yeux, sa voix qui chantait dans la voiture…

Les lèvres de Seamus quittèrent les siennes. Ce dernier affronta le regard de Draco, ses yeux bleu gris qui faisaient chavirer son cœur. Il allait reposer sa question, priant pour que le blond accepte, mais Draco le devança.

« Désolé. Mais ça va pas être possible. »

Seamus voulut protester : ils étaient sortis ensemble, ils avaient passés de bons moments, et il l'aimait toujours autant que le premier jour. Même si Draco ne l'aimait pas autant que lui, il saurait attendre, il serait moins exigeant envers lui, mais tous ces mots qu'il aurait voulu prononcer moururent dans sa gorge quand Draco le quitta, revenant dans le parc, le plantant comme ça, sur le trottoir, comme un con.

Il ne vit pas Draco s'essuyer les lèvres avec sa manche, mais il eut envie de vomir, et de pleurer. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il avait tellement espéré que Draco l'accepte… Cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, mais Seamus ne cessait de penser à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux. Ils étaient restés trois mois ensemble, et jamais Draco n'était resté aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un avant lui. Il l'aimait. Plus que n'importe qui pourrait l'aimer…

**OoO**

« Voui, allô ???

- C'est moi !

- Qui ça, moi ?

- Crétine, c'est Sirius ! Passe-moi Harry, s'il te plait.

- Pas possible mon cœur, il est allé me faire une course. On est en manque de Nutella et Teddy veut des tartines. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Bah rien, je veux juste prendre de ses nouvelles ! Tu le vois tous les jours, c'est pas mon cas ! »

Sirius fut déçu que Harry ne soit pas là. Il avait déjà essayé de le joindre sur son portable, qui sonnait occupé, alors il avait laissé un message. Mais il n'avait pu résister, et au bout de cinq minutes à peine, il lâcha son ordinateur pour tenter sur le fixe.

Soudain, il s'étonna. Harry était quelqu'un de plutôt serviable et il ne répliquait jamais quand il fallait aller faire quelques courses. Mais aller chercher du Nutella, ou autre chose, pendant ses heures de travail, c'était quand même assez louche. Sirius ignora le fait qu'il n'avait pas à appeler son filleul pendant qu'il bossait et il posa une question indiscrète à la tatoueuse.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Isaline poussa un bruyant soupir. Mouais, quelque chose clochait, songea Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Sûrement rien de sérieux, sinon elle lui aurait raccroché au nez, mais il devait il y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz…

« Harry t'a parlé de Draco ?

- Gné ?

- Okay, merci de ta réponse, soupira-t-elle.

- C'est qui, celui-là ? Un nouveau prétendant ? »

Chez Sirius, il ne faisait aucun doute que Harry était gay. Certes, il appréciait les filles, mais il n'avait jamais eu la moindre aventure avec l'une d'elles, et l'écrivain doutait sérieusement que le jeune homme fasse un jour sa vie avec une nana. Nan, il voyait plutôt son filleul avec un mec.

« Ouais. Un blond, étudiant en médecine. Beau gosse, classe, et pété de thunes.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'étonna Sirius en entendant le ton méprisant d'Isaline.

- Il est habillé comme un prince et il est venu le chercher en Mercedes. Pas une voiture de merde, une belle bagnole qui coûte la peau du cul. »

Une des règles fondamentales d'Isaline, quand elle était chez elle, c'était de ne pas parler comme un charretier. Et en ce moment, justement, elle parlait plus que familièrement. Sirius sentait dans sa voix tout son mépris pour ce type sorti de nulle part, ce petit riche qui venait draguer Harry. Il savait que derrière ses mots se cachait son inquiétude maternelle pour Harry, elle se faisait toujours du souci pour lui.

« Mouais… Fit-il, pensif. Ils ont eu un rendez-vous, hein ?

- Vu comment il s'est barré avec le porte-monnaie, il doit y en avoir un autre… »

A peine Isaline avait-elle dit qu'il fallait absolument racheter du Nutella que Harry, cheveux au vent, s'était rué sur le porte-monnaie et s'en était allé, Teddy sous le bras. Elle l'avait entendu parler au téléphone à l'étage, et vu comment il s'était enfui, le message était clair : « j'ai un rendez-vous avec le blondinet ».

« Gné ?

- Cherche pas, Sirius. Bref, Harry a un autre rendez-vous avec un blond pété de tunes qui me plait pas.

- Parce qu'il est blond ou pété de tunes ?

- Les deux.

- La chinoise lui a présenté plein de bruns sans un sou et ça lui a jamais plu.

- Nan mais t'as vu la gueule de ces types ?! Jamais de ça chez moi ! »

Il l'entendit ruminer et il entreprit de la calmer, mais c'était inutile car Isaline se faisait du mouron pour son neveu, qui semblait vouloir voler de ses propres ailes. Bon, ce blond ne devait pas être si nul que ça, mais sil n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, lui-dit-il. Après tout, si Harry avait plus de trois rendez-vous avec lui, là, on pouvait s'inquiéter. Et pas seulement Isaline, mais aussi Sirius : Harry n'était jamais allé au-delà de trois rendez-vous.

Isaline raccrocha au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Sirius, elle n'était guère rassurée, mais elle décida de positiver : il avait raison, s'il y avait un quatrième rendez-vous, elle pourrait vraiment se faire un sang d'encre. Mais ils n'y étaient pas…

« C'est nous ! »

La voix enfantine de Teddy venait de retentir dans l'entrée. Harry retira ses pompes, mit le Nutella sur le plateau où se trouvait déjà une demi baguette de pain avec un couteau, et avec l'enfant sous le bras et le plateau dans une main, il sortit de la cuisine et monta les escaliers. Une main comparable à une serre d'aigle se posa sur son épaule et il eut des sueurs froides.

« Ton parrain a appelé.

- Je le rappellerai.

- C'est quand, ton rendez-vous ?

- Samedi. »

Elle relâcha son épaule et disparut dans la boutique. Harry soupira de soulagement : ça lui évitait de se rependre en explications et affronter son regard. il avait fuis comme un lâche, certes, mais l'appel de Draco l'avait rendu toute chose et il refusait de le laisser voir à Isaline.

Il monta à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre, puis posa le plateau et Teddy sur le lit. L'enfant baragouina le nom de Blanche-Neige et Harry mit en route le DVD, pour ensuite s'installer confortablement sur son lit. Tout en préparant les tartines, il pensa au blond. Harry se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui et ce rendez-vous qui se préparait. Draco lui avait proposé trois choix : une autre séance cinéma, une pièce de théâtre ou un simple dîner. Harry avait été surpris qu'il lui propose un théâtre, lui qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds là-dedans, et le blond lui expliqua que sa mère devait passer le week-end à Londres et que leur sortie ensemble ne pouvait donc se faire.

Harry hésita, mais il finit par accepter le théâtre. Il demanda comment il devait s'habiller, Draco lui interdit de chercher un costume ou il ne savait quoi d'autre : quelque chose de simple mais habillé. C'était la première fois qu'on l'invitait dans un endroit pareil, et mine de rien, Harry fut charmé par l'attention. En fait, Draco le charmait toujours.

Leur premier rencard avait eu lieu samedi dernier, il y avait quatre jours. Et Harry n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui. Parfois, il se ressaisissait, en se traitant de tous les noms : qu'est-ce que ce mec avait de plus que les autres ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il tourner la tête comme ça ? Pourquoi était-il charmé par ce gars qui n'arrêtait pas de le mater et de le prendre pour une nouvelle proie ? Parce qu'il n'avait l'impression de n'être qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, que Draco s'était intéressé à lui mais qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment sérieux entre eux. Sa façon de le regarder, de lui parler, de le draguer le rebutait autant que ses yeux et son visage l'attiraient.

Enfin… de toute façon, il avait fixé sa limite à trois rendez-vous. Si au bout du troisième il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise, ce serait terminé. Il l'avait toujours fait, cela faisait trois ans qu'il fonctionnait ainsi. Il était toujours seul, mais jamais malheureux ou déçu.

« Ryry ! Mouchoir ! »

Teddy avait la bouche barbouillée de Nutella, même si ses mains étaient relativement propres. Harry chopa le Sopalin et nettoya la bouche de l'enfant, barbouillée de chocolat. Un grand sourire arrondissait ses joues pleines et Harry fut heureux qu'il n'ait pas posé ses mains sales dans ses cheveux bruns, comme il le faisait quand il était plus petit.

Un peu plus tard, Harry posa le plateau par terre et regarda le dessin animé avec l'enfant qui se cacha le visage dans son cou quand la marâtre devint une méchante sorcière. Harry eut un sourire en songeant qu'il avait eu la même réaction quand il était enfant. Certes, il n'avait découverts les dessins animés Walt Disney que vers ses huit ans, quand Isaline avait obtenu sa garde, mais il se souvenait encore de son émerveillement et de sa terreur quand la méchante sorcière ricanait. Il se cachait contre Isaline, ou Sirius, voire même Tonks.

Il avait bien grandi depuis, mais il aimait garder cette part d'enfant en lui. Tous ces souvenirs qui peuplaient son enfance étaient précieux et il se refusait de devenir un adulte terne et sans rêves.

**OoO**

Assise devant sa télévision, dans l'obscurité, Isaline regardait une émission stupide. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait ce soir-là à la télévision. Habituellement, elle se serait couchée dans son lit et aurait attendu que Harry rentre, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle avait songé à inviter Sirius et Severus pour dîner, mais le téléphone était trop loin du canapé.

Un plateau traînait sur la table basse. Elle n'avait mangé qu'une assiette de pâtes et une bouteille d'eau était posée par terre. Même pas sorti un verre, ça servait à rien. Elle était toute seule, comme une misérable, devant sa télévision, à attendre que Harry rentre. Harry, un homme de vingt-et-un an, son employé.

Isaline poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux, se traitant de connasse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à se lamenter comme ça, comme la pauvre conne qu'elle était, parce que le gamin qu'elle avait élevé avait un rencard ? Ce gosse qu'elle avait si mal éduqué. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit autre chose que tatoueur, qu'il ait un bon boulot comme ses parents, au lieu de rester dans ses pattes, vivant encore chez elle, sans aucune envie de s'en aller. S'il avait fait de meilleures études, il aurait sans doute été différent, et elle aurait pu se faire à l'idée qu'il partirait…

Mais le fait qu'il se balade avec ce blondinet la rendait malade. Elle n'avait rien contre lui, pourtant. C'était plutôt ce qu'il représentait qui la faisait bouillonner. Sirius ne l'avait pas vu, mais Nymphadora si. Et elle avait compris qu'Isaline accepterait mal que tous les deux sortent ensemble. Isaline ne voulait pas que Harry sorte avec quelqu'un comme Draco.

Ce n'était pas son visage qu'elle voyait quand elle le regardait. C'était celui de l'autre petit ami de Harry, celui qu'il avait eu, en Angleterre. Cette ordure qu'Isaline avait vu d'un mauvais œil mais qu'elle avait accepté, parce que Harry souriait, et il semblait heureux. C'était tout ce qui comptait, pour elle : qu'il soit heureux et bien dans sa peau.

Mais Harry n'était pas heureux. Il essayait de s'en convaincre, mais il n'était pas heureux. Il l'avait caché à tout le monde, jusqu'au jour où Isaline le découvrit.

Son cœur se serra et elle serra les dents. Bon Dieu… Quelle avait été sa douleur quand elle avait compris tout ce que Harry lui avait caché… Quand elle avait compris à quel point il était malheureux, à quel point elle avait été aveugle… Un sentiment de trahison avait coulé dans ses lèvres et elle avait hurlé de rage et de tristesse.

Cette aventure avait laissé des séquelles chez Harry, mais aussi chez Isaline, et les siennes étaient tout aussi graves : elle était devenue terriblement protectrice et se méfiait de tous les prétendants de Harry. Certes, elle voulait qu'il se case, mais tous les hommes qui l'approchaient la terrifiaient. Allaient-ils lui faire du mal ? Allaient-il le décevoir, le tromper, le trahir ?

Draco était un jeune homme de bonne famille. Comme l'ex de Harry. Quasiment le même type de personne : sûr de soi, charmeur, beau gosse. Le même genre. Pas la même personne. Mais la même attitude envers lui, le même désir de l'attirer dans leurs filets en utilisant le charme, les sorties inédites, les présents… Qu'était Harry, pour eux ? Ce n'était qu'un tatoueur, un jeune homme comme les autres. Un beau jeune homme. Un magnifique jeune homme. Que ce connard avait utilité, avait manipulé. Que ce salaud avait brisé, détruit.

Ça y est, elle se remettait à pleurer. Putain, elle allait avoir quarante ans. Quarante ans… Et elle pleurait à cause de ses souvenirs… à cause de toutes ces angoisses, ses peurs, cette douleur qu'elle avait vécues, assise devant le lit de Harry, attendant sur les bancs des hôpitaux, rejetant les bras de Sirius et les étreintes de Nymphadora…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Doucement, comme pour ne pas la réveiller. Isaline sécha ses larmes, reniflant un bon coup, et écouta Harry retirer ses chaussures et sa veste. Il marcha dans la cuisine, puis il poussa la porte du salon. Elle l'entendit marcher sur le parquet, s'asseoir sur le canapé, et elle le sentit se blottir contre elle.

D'une voix basse, Harry lui raconta sa soirée. Comment était habillé Draco, quel avait été le restaurant où il avait encore payé la note, sa voix grave, le saumon excellent qu'il avait dégusté, les manières distinguées de Draco, sa façon de le regarder, ses sourires séducteurs, sa voiture qu'il garait loin sur le parking pour éviter les voisins, le théâtre illuminé, la dame qui les avait emmené à leur place, la classe de Draco qui se mêlait si bien à cette population alors que Harry s'y sentait mal-à-l'aise, le rideau qui s'ouvre, les chuchotements du blond, les rires dans la salle, ses doigts qui effleurent les siens, les voix fortes sur la scène, son émerveillement, puis le retour à la réalité, la voiture au milieu de toutes les autres, Draco qui roule trop vite, la musique de la radio…

Une soirée agréable. Juste agréable. Il était comme les autres. Harry ne ressentait plus son envie de le revoir, ses manières l'avaient déçu. Il connaissait cette façon de draguer, ces regards, ces sourires, ces effleurements qui électrisent les sens. Il les connaissait trop bien pour les laisser le submerger. Il ne voulait pas retomber dans le piège, pas une seconde fois. Le doute s'était insinué en lui. Une fois de plus. Il avait dit oui pour un troisième rendez-vous, en sachant que ce serait le dernier. Sans doute un petit espoir que Draco soit différent : pas ce gentleman si classe qui lui tenait la porte. Autre chose. Harry voulait voir un autre homme. Qu'il ne verrait sans doute jamais…

Isaline lui caressait les cheveux. Elle sentait le doute et surtout le regret dans la voix du jeune homme. Elle ferma les yeux. L'histoire était loin d'être terminée, songea-t-elle. A juste titre…

**OoO**

Il allait mourir. C'était certain, il allait mourir. Il en avait vu des choses, pourtant, mais là, c'était tout bonnement impossible…

« Heu… Nan, ça va pas être possible… »

Le visage à la voix halluciné et désolé de Harry était à mourir de rire, mais vu ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, personne n'aurait osé se foutre de sa gueule. Même pas Isaline, qui était actuellement occupée derrière avec un client et son futur piercing mal placé.

« S'il vous plait ! Je sais que ce sera cher, mais…

- Nan mais c'est même pas la question. »

Nan, l'argent était loin de lui poser un problème, là. Harry reposa les yeux sur la feuille que cet homme lui avait donnée, où était dessiné un dragon aux traits compliqués que son client voulait sur son dos et son torse. Ainsi, la tête de l'animal serait dessinée sur sa poitrine et les courbes du corps traverseraient son dos pour rejoindre ensuite son ventre plat et musclé. Autrement dit, dans le langage d'Isaline, c'était un « travail de chien ».

« Monsieur, je n'ai jamais pratiqué de tatouage aussi compliqué… Avoua Harry.

- Mais j'ai vu votre travail sur le site, vous avez fait des choses superbes ! » S'exclama le client.

Nymph' tenait à jour le site du magasin, où on pouvait découvrir divers photos de tatouages qu'ils avaient pratiqués, rangées selon le tatoueur. Harry était assez doué et il lui était même arrivé de tatouer des visages de célébrité, telle que Marilyn Monroe. Et ce client avait apparemment consulté le site pour découvrir le travail du tatoueur qui était appréciable.

« Ouais, nan, mais j'en suis pas capable…

- Oh… Fit l'homme, déçu. Et personne…

- Bah disons qu'on est assez pris en ce moment, la patronne est occupée et Nymph' a pas mal de rendez-vous…

- Ryry, tu peux le faire ! S'exclama Nymphadora. Je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver ! »

Harry hésitait, c'était un gros projet, et la question de l'argent ne rentrait même pas en compte. Avant tout, il voulait être certain de réussir, et il avait beau avoir une certaine maîtrise, il hésitait à se lancer dans un projet pareil. L'homme, un grand brun baraqué aux yeux de cocker, lui fit des yeux de chien battu et Harry poussa un soupir désespéré : il était vaincu. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de son nouveau client.

Ils parlèrent honoraires et le prix pour un tatouage pareil était exorbitant. Enfin, correct pour vu la surface de peau qui allait être tatouée, mais c'était quand même costaud. Le client trouva le prix raisonnable et Harry fut certain qui s'était déjà renseigné dans d'autres boutiques avant de venir ici. Des fois qu'on l'arnaquerait… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de la maison. L'homme s'en alla, tout joyeux d'avoir conclu son affaire.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas du tatoueur. Même s'il avait accepté, Harry n'était guère rassuré à l'idée de tatouer une aussi grande surface de peau, vu tous les détails à tracer. Il avait ordonné à son client de lui envoyer cette image par Internet, afin qu'il puisse se préparer psychologiquement à ce projet. Il avait envie de dire qu'il avait y avait vraiment des barjots dans ce monde pour le forcer à accepter ce genre de travail, mais il songea qu'il n'était guère mieux dans le genre, vu ce que lui avait sur le corps.

Harry regarda sa montre : quinze heures et demie. Sa cliente avait un peu de retard, mais elle ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle salua le tatoueur et ôta son pantalon et se retrouva en culotte dans la boutique. Harry prépara le matériel et commença son travail. Il traça une fée et quelques arabesques sur le bas de son ventre, juste au-dessus de sa culotte, piquant la peau avec soin, concentré sur son travail, et sur rien d'autres.

On ne faisait pas de pub pour le magasin, la plupart des clients connaissaient la boutique par du bouche à oreille, ou encore par l'intermédiaire du site, qui présentait leur travail, mais également leurs machines, leurs normes et leurs tarifs. Isaline avait estimé que faire autant de chichi n'était pas nécessaire puisqu'ils présentaient tout au client avant de le tatouer mais Nymph' s'était amusée comme une folle et elle avait décidé qu'il devait être parfait, donc elle mettait de tout.

L'avantage de cette boutique, selon Harry, était que deux des employés étaient des femmes. Il était donc plus évident pour les filles de se faire tatouer, en particulier les parties telles que le bas du ventre ou les seins. Certaines étaient très gênées quand elle comprenait que c'était un homme qui s'occuperait d'elles, un homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, mais l'avantage du bouche à oreille était que, non seulement on faisait l'éloge de leur travail, mais aussi les clients pouvaient transmettre leur confiance. Harry, qu'importe ce qu'il tatouait, ne regardait jamais autre chose que son travail. Il ne touchait jamais plus que nécessaire et n'était pas du genre à reluquer ses clients, hommes ou femmes. De plus, il les mettait rapidement en confiance.

Il se mit donc à discuter avec la jeune fille qui venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans. Elle était un peu gênée d'être dans cette position et les picotements n'arrangeaient rien, mais elle fut rapidement prise par la conversation de Harry, qui lui parlait de tout et de rien, de ses études, du temps, de ce qu'elle comptait faire plus tard. Toujours les mêmes questions, stupides en soi, mais qu'on posait toujours avec plus ou moins d'intérêt, histoire de meubler un peu la conversation.

Le tatouage ne fut pas long à réaliser. Quand il eut terminé, il appliqua un pansement et fit quelques recommandations à la jeune fille qui s'en alla, toute fière. Quand elle voulut sortir, elle fit bousculée par une tornade rousse qui choppa et l'emmena direct dans la cuisine, sous le regarda halluciné de Tonks et de son client.

« Ron, mais… qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! S'exclama Harry.

- J'ai appelé Hermione !! »

Un ange passa.

« Ah.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?!

- Bah disons que je pensais que tu l'avais déjà appelée.

- Jamais osé… »

Les joues de Ron rosirent et Harry soupira tout en souriant. Ron avait beau être un peu déluré sur les bords, il était vraiment timide avec les filles, surtout celles qui lui plaisaient.

« Allez, raconte. »

Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises entourant la table de la cuisine et Ron lui raconta qu'il avait osé l'appeler la veille. Neville imitait les pom-pom girls en agitant les bras pour l'encourager et le rouquin attendit que la jeune fille lui réponde sans raccrocher avant. Ils avaient un peu parlé, un peu rigolé. Elle avait pas mal de devoirs à faire donc elle avait dû raccrocher, mais elle lui avait laissé son adresse électronique. Le rouquin venait de finir son travail, donc il était venu raconter la nouvelle à Harry, qui ne put qu'applaudir. Et il remercia intérieurement Neville d'avoir encouragé le rouquin.

Dans le fond, Ron n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter, mais il avait eu besoin de faire partager son bonheur avec son meilleur ami, qui sortit une modeste bouteille de Coca pour l'occasion. Mais il avait également envie de savoir comment ça avançait avec Draco. Harry lui répondit d'un air un peu déçu que ça ne durerait sans doute pas avec Draco.

Certes, le blond s'était toujours montré avenant et charmant avec lui, mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment supporté son attitude de dragueur, lors de leur dernier rendez-vous, et il lui avoua que, même si cette sortie au théâtre lui avait plu, il ne s'était pas senti à sa place entouré de tous ces gens, alors que Draco se fondait aisément dans la foule. Il avait senti la différence entre eux, et il s'était demandé si tout cela était bien sérieux. Les regards profonds et les sourires charmeurs l'avaient toujours rebuté, et le brun pensait qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que le troisième rendez-vous.

Ron fut un peu déçu. Mais il lui fit un grand sourire et tenta de lui remonter le moral. Bah, tant pis si ça ne marchait pas, il ne fallait pas être triste, il en trouverait un autre qui serait meilleur. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un moment de détente. Ron avait appelé Théo ce midi et ils avaient décidé de sortir un peu dans Paris, entre amis. Il faudrait appeler Cho et Olivier, Neville était de la partie et sa copine l'accompagnerait sûrement. Quant aux jumeaux, ils étaient partants pour aller voir _Dernier homme sur Terre_ au cinéma.

Une petite virée entre amis ne lui ferait pas de mal, il en était certain, et Harry avait besoin d'oublier un peu Draco. Il pensait à lui, même s'il se disait que c'était sans espoir. Une partie de lui rêvait de quelque chose entre eux, plus que de l'amitié. Mais bon… Il valait mieux qu'il pense à autre chose…

**OoO**

Finalement, sa mère était rentrée le mardi après-midi au lieu du lundi matin. Draco n'avait pas vu une très grande différence mais, mine de rien, c'était tout de même plus agréable de la savoir à la maison que dans sa famille de fous, tout là-bas, en Angleterre.

Le grand-père de Narcissa était atteint d'un cancer et il s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil. Narcissa était montrée à Londres afin de voir le vieil homme, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il décède sans qu'elle n'ait pu le revoir une dernière fois. Draco se rappelait peu de ce vieil homme qui avait un caractère de chien, comme la plupart des Black d'après lui. Il était assez généreux avec sa famille, trop peut-être, mais l'avantage était qu'il était trop aimé pour qu'on songe à la dépouiller. Les rares personnes qui pourraient envisager cela devraient d'abord affronter la terrifiante Walburga, le calme et froid Cygnus et sa charmante épouse Druella. Autant dire que cela avait de quoi refroidir leurs ardeurs…

Draco ne s'était jamais senti très proche de sa famille, loin de là. Il avait peu de cousins et cousines directement liées à lui : sa tante Bellatrix était actuellement en prison et sa tante Andromeda était décédée depuis longtemps. Du côté de son père, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, les Malfoy se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. La seule personne, dans sa famille, dont il se sentait un minimum proche était sa cousine Adonia qui allait se marier l'été suivant. C'était la fille du cousin de sa mère, Regulus. D'ailleurs, même s'il s'entendait plus ou moins avec toute la famille, il était certainement le seul à ne pas être focalisé là-dessus…

Draco était en train de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur, rédigeant un devoir assez complexe qui eut pour effet de l'empêcher de penser à autre chose que ses études. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il était là-dessus, et le bruit des talons de sa mère dans le couloir fut le maigre prétexte qu'il trouva pour faire une petite pause.

Sa mère n'avait pas été à la maison pendant trois jours. Draco était donc resté seul avec son père, qui rentrait chaque soir pour le dîner et repartait le lendemain matin pour travailler, excepté le dimanche, où il s'accordait une journée de repos. Mais, étrangement, Draco n'avait pas vu de réelle différence. Certes, sa mère ne venait pas dans sa chambre pour discuter où il ne passait pas une ou deux heures dans le salon pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais, dans le fond, c'était toujours pareil : Draco restait dans sa chambre à travailler ou lire, voire même téléphoner, sans aucun contact extérieur. Il avait dîné avec son père, ils avaient parlé d'actualité, d'économie, du Grand-père Pollux. Mais rien de personnel.

Lucius était un homme assez froid et réservé, hautain et sûr de lui. Il n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser activement à la vie sentimentale de son fils. Ce n'était que quand sa femme lui en parlait qu'il s'y intéressait. En fait, il voulait surtout savoir à quoi ressemblait la personne en question, et il n'avait jamais été réellement déçu par les choix de son fils, même s'il avait tendance à sortir avec des personnes n'étant pas de la bourgeoisie.

Ainsi, Draco ne parlait jamais vraiment de lui-même à son père. Il n'en avait jamais éprouvé le besoin, ni d'en parler à lui, ni d'en parler à sa mère. Cette dernière insistait pour tout savoir, mais le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais confessé de lui-même ses sentiments, que ce soit de l'amitié, de l'amour, ou même de la haine. Il réservait tout cela à Blaise, qui comblait cet étrange manque qu'il ressentait chez lui. Manque de quoi ? Draco n'aurait su le dire, il n'arrivait pas à définir cela. Parfois, quand il se déplaçait dans sa maison, il avait du mal à croire que c'était chez lui, tant c'était impersonnel. Il n'y avait que sa chambre qui ait un peu de personnalité, et encore. Elle aurait pu être celle d'un autre.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'il aimait bien aller chez Blaise. Oh, il avait passé l'âge des soirées pyjama, mais il aimait bien s'enfermer avec lui dans sa chambre, car elle n'aurait pu être à personne d'autre qu'à lui : des murs bleus recouverts de posters, de photos, des étagères croulant sous les livres et les revues, un bureau supportant son ordinateur et tout son bazar où se mêlait papiers de bonbon, stylos et feuilles chiffonnées. Une chambre désordonnée mais vivante.

C'était peut-être aussi un peu pour ça que Blaise était son meilleur ami : il avait l'impression d'avoir de l'importance pour quelqu'un. Oh, d'autres comme Seamus aurait sacrifié père et mère pour son attention, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Draco, même s'il était allé jusqu'à coucher avec Seamus, n'avait jamais ressenti autant de complicité avec lui qu'il pouvait en avoir avec Blaise. C'était complètement différent.

Et ses pensées dérivèrent sur Harry. Et à leur second rendez-vous. Il s'était rendu compte d'une chose, quand Harry l'avait quitté, pour rentrer chez lui : il n'était pas comme les autres. Ça, il le savait déjà, mais il n'avait pas compris à quel point il était différent de toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu draguer jusque là. Harry était imperméable à ses attentions, ses regards, ses sourires, ses mots rosissaient parfois ses joues mais rien ne le pénétrait, tout cela coulait sur lui sans l'atteindre. Draco s'était montré galant avec lui, et cela n'avait pas eu l'air d'enchanter Harry. Cela l'avait même gêné. Il avait pourtant accepté un troisième rendez-vous, et Draco se demandait s'il ne serait pas le dernier.

A cette idée, ses traits se brouillèrent : il fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il sentait que Harry était quelqu'un de spécial, il avait envie de le conquérir, complètement, mais il sentait en lui une sorte d'hésitation, de doute, et le jeune homme ne s'était pas montré aussi ouvert que d'habitude. Quelque chose ne lui avait pas plu. Ou alors il n'avait fait ça que pour voir, sans être vraiment motivé. Ou pour se foutre de lui. Draco en avait parlé à Blaise, ce dernier n'avait pas su quoi lui dire, à part d'essayer d'être plus attentionné. Mais Draco ne faisait que ça, d'être attentionné. Il passait ses soirées à faire ça. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qui déplaisait au brun ? Que devait-il faire pour lui prouver qu'il méritait son attention ?

On frappa à la porte, ce qui arracha Draco à ses pensées sombres et à cette déception qui pointait son nez. Il grogna un « Entrez » et Mr Dobby entra, intimidé. C'était un vieil homme aux cheveux gris, maigre avec de grandes oreilles et un nez si long que c'en était incroyable. Il n'était pas très beau, mais sa gentillesse et sa timidité compensait tout le reste. Il était marié à Winky, leur femme de ménage, qui passait nettoyer la maison tous les matins.

« Mr Draco, je suis désolé de vous déranger, fit le majordome. Mr Blaise est actuellement au téléphone avec votre mère, il voulait discuter avec vous. »

Draco chercha son téléphone portable des yeux et le découvrit éteint sur son bureau. Il remercia le majordome et il se leva dans le but bien précis d'arracher le téléphone à sa mère, menaçant mentalement Blaise : si jamais il lui parlait de Harry, pas sûr qu'il puisse avoir des enfants un jour…

**OoO**

« C'est l'histoire de Toto qui va zoo. Il se balade, tranquille, et soudain, il rencontre un flamant rose…

- Je crois qu'il est bourré.

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Fred, Georges, Ron, Neville, Cho et Hannah s'écroulèrent de rire. Nan, décidément, Fred n'était pas le seul à être bourré, ils l'étaient tous. En fait, dîner dans un restaurant chinois au coin de la rue n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée : à la fin du repas, le gérant leur offrait un ou deux verres de saké. Les verres étaient tout petits et on avait la fâcheuse idée de penser que la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée était ridiculement petite. C'était le cas, mais ce n'était pas pour rien que le saké ne se buvait que dans des petits verres…

Hannah n'avait jamais bu ce genre d'alcool et elle fut pompette au premier verre. Cho s'en envoya deux avant de se mettre à imiter des cris d'oiseaux. Quant à Fred, Georges, Ron et Neville, ils s'étaient bien envoyé trois ou quatre verres. Les seuls à rester sobres étaient Théo et Harry. Si Olivier n'avait pas été pris par l'anniversaire d'un membre de son équipe de foot, il se serait joint à eux, et il serait resté sobre, histoire de ramener Cho vivante chez elle. Là, Harry allait devoir se taper le déplacement…

« Bon allez, on s'arrache, les jeunes !

- Deux minutes, Théo, on…

- Ron, tu bouges tes fesses ou je vais utiliser la manière forte. »

Le sourire innocent de Théo promettait mille tortures à celui qui osait lui résister. Ainsi, tout le monde se leva, la note ayant déjà été payée. Hannah se pendit au bras de Neville, son petit ami, tandis que Cho enlaçait le bras de Ron. Les jumeaux, bras dessus bras dessous, quittèrent le restaurant les premiers, suivant des deux couples plus ou moins éméchés. Harry et Théo fermèrent la marche, l'un d'un air amusé, l'autre d'un air consterné.

Il fallait dire qu'ils formaient une drôle de bande. Les jumeaux devant étaient habillés de façon si colorée et dépareillée que ce devrait être interdit, leurs cheveux roux ébouriffés. On dirait deux arlequins se mouvant gracieusement dans la nuit, le visage clair et identique. Derrière, Neville était habillé de façon parfaitement correcte, mais sa copine, un peu rondelette, était coiffée de couettes blondes, lui donnant un air enfantin, et elle portait une robe bleu roi lui descendant jusqu'à ses genoux. Le pire était sans doute derrière : Ron, habillé de vêtements usés et informes, se déplaçait fièrement au bras de Cho qui, elle, portait une jupe très courte et un débardeur laissant voir les brettelles de son soutien-gorge, son gilet noué autour de sa taille. Ces deux-là avaient très certainement bu un petit verre en trop…

Mouais, décidément, Harry et Théo était sans doute les seuls à être potable. Harry avait enfilé un pantalon de jogging et un sweet. En somme, une tenue décontractée, pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage. Théo n'était pas non plus une gravure de mode, il avait enfilé un jean dont un des genoux était troué et qui lui tombait sur les hanches avec une veste sombre.

« Si seulement Olivier était venu… soupira ce dernier.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Nan mais regarde-moi ça ! Ça aurait remonté un peu le niveau, tu crois pas ? »

Ça, c'était certain : Olivier n'était pas vraiment du genre à boire, sauf aux fêtes. Et il s'habillait de façon somme toute assez correcte, même si ses maillots avec des chiffres immenses aux couleurs flashy laissaient à désirer. Une fois, il avait réussi à obtenir pas mal de places pour un match de rugby, Stade de France contre Clermont-Ferrand.

Autant dire que ce fut un péplum pour faire porter un maillot rose à Théo qui hurla au scandale. Au point qu'Isaline, entendant qu'on criait au viol, avait foncé dans la cuisine où on essayait d'enfiler le tee-shirt à Théo. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à une tapette, qu'il disait… Enfin, Isaline l'avait défendu et il n'en avait pas porté, de tee-shirt rose. Finalement, Harry et lui avaient décidé d'être pour Clermont-Ferrand. L'équipe s'était ramassée, mais au moins, l'honneur de Théo était sauf.

« C'était un anniversaire, il avait pas le choix.

- Ouais. Remarque, s'il avait débarqué avec un maillot du Stade Français, je pétais un câble.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as honte de lui !

- Non, pas de lui, de son tee-shirt. T'as pas plus tapette. »

C'était étonnant comme Théo pouvait être homophobe. Enfin, entre nanas, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Mais pour les mecs… Et pourtant, il continuait à fréquenter Harry, qui était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il connaissait pas mal de mecs avec qui il s'entendait assez bien, mais Harry était une exception. C'était même sans doute son meilleur ami. Même s'il était gay et qu'il ne supportait pas ça. Harry avait parfois un comportement efféminé, mais rien dans son comportement ne le dérangeait vraiment.

Au cours d'une soirée bien arrosée chez Cho et Olivier, Harry lui avait avoué sa bisexualité. Théo avait été choqué et il avait ouvert la bouche, prêt à lui dire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté toute sa vie. Mais il avait vu le regard de Harry, qui semblait attendre sa réponse. Ou plutôt sa craindre. Alors Théo avait eut un maigre sourire et il lui avait demandé en rigolant quel était son type de mec, alors qu'au fond de lui, son cœur battait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une situation irréelle. A mesure que les secondes s'écoulait, il sentait Harry se refermer comme une huître, son sourire faiblir… Alors il lui avait pris la main. Comme ça. En lui disant qu'il s'en foutait, ça changeait rien. Harry, c'était Harry, point barre. Et il avait senti les doigts du jeune homme serrer les siens. Comme s'il était soulagé.

Aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait plus rien quand il voyait Harry. Il ne le dégoutait pas, ne le rebutait pas. c'était son ami, point à la ligne. Et puis Théo avait appris certaines choses sur son passé, certaines choses qu'il n'avait dit à personne. Même pas à Ron. Pas par manque de confiance. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il n'aurait sûrement pas compris. Il ne l'aurait pas cru.

« Oh, les tapettes, ça avance ? Cria Georges.

- Comment tu m'as traité, là ?! Hurla Théo, écarlate.

- Tapette ! Tapette ! Chantonnèrent les jumeaux.

- Espèce d'enfoirés… Harry, arrête de rire ! Tu pourrais avoir un minimum d'honneur et te défendre, merde !

- M'en fous, je fais pas tapette, moi. »

Théo sembla s'étrangler et tout le monde éclata de rire, alors qu'il essayait de frapper Harry. Ah, c'était si facile de taquiner Théo…

Ils arrivèrent au cinéma. Un monde fou faisait la queue et ils durent la faire aussi, étant donné que personne n'avait eu l'idée d'acheter des places. Un brouhaha presque palpable leur bouchait les oreilles et tout le monde haussait un peu plus le ton en espérant se faire entendre un peu mieux. Théo sortit de la monnaie, chipa l'argent de Harry et le tendit à Ron en lui disant qu'ils allaient acheter de quoi grignoter, les plantant tous dans la queue avant qu'ils ne puissent protester. Théo tira Harry vers le coin boutique où c'était déjà plus calme, si on exceptait tous ces gosses qui courraient partout avec leurs pop-corn. Une petite fille attrapa un carton de pop-corn et courut vers ses parents.

« A ton avis, quelle est la probabilité de chance qu'elle tombe par terre avec son pop-corn ? Demanda Théo.

- Hm… 70% ? »

La petite fille trébucha et tomba, renversant tout son carton sur la moquette rouge qui tapissait le sol. Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Raté : 100% de chance. »

Harry pouffa et ils partirent chercher de quoi boire et manger. Pas spécialement pour eux, mais ils savaient que certaines personnes de leur connaissance avait encore de la place dans le ventre pour quelques grains de maïs. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient devant un étalage de cartons, Théo se tourna vers lui, l'air sérieux.

« Y'avait tout les autres alors j'ai pas pu te demander. Alors, avec le blondinet ? Ça marche ?

- Nan. Enfin si, mais… il est trop dragueur pour moi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Okay… Mais tu pourrais pas lui laisser une chance ? Pour une fois qu'un mec de te plait un minimum… »

Les joues de Harry rougirent et Théo sut que ce mec ne lui plaisait pas un minimum mais un maximum. Et ce crétin de brun à lunettes osait laisser passer une chance pareille… Bon, c'était Ryry, on n'y pouvait rien.

« Je sais pas… Je verrais la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

- Fais en sorte que ça ne soit pas la dernière fois, maugréa-t-il.

- Et toi, avec ton coloc' ?

- Oh putain, c'est une tapette !! »

Tous les mecs aux alentours se tournèrent vers lui et Théo grogna en tirant un Harry hilare vers la caisse. Déjà, Théo avait du mal avec les homos. Mais le pire, c'était ceux qui avaient vraiment un comportement efféminé. Pas les travestis, il disait que c'était encore autre chose, mais les mecs qui se comportaient comme des nanas, il ne supportait pas du tout. Il les appelait les tapettes.

« Nan mais je te jure, pourquoi j'ai accepté ce mec chez moi, hein ?

- Tu avais besoin d'un loyer ? Répondit Harry d'un air innocent, tout en sortant son portefeuille.

- J'aurais dû refuser. Il est pas méchant comme mec, mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant à se pomponner… Te jure, j'ai été aussi choqué quand je l'ai vu avec du truc vert sur le visage que quand il a vu mes serpents ! »

Harry riait en imaginant la scène. Théo allait galérer avec un type pareil. Ils repartirent avec leurs achats, Harry écoutant vaguement Théo grogner que c'était pas possible de se faire des trucs pareil. Seamus lui affirmait que cela rendait la peau plus douce, Théo doutait fortement que cette matière bizarre et verte, en plus, serve vraiment à quelque chose. Harry imaginait pendant quelques secondes Draco avec un gommage sur le visage, les cheveux ramenés en arrière grâce à un bandeau. Et il éclata de rire…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Kikou !! J'ai pas trop tardé à poster ce nouveau chapitre, hein ?

**Lys :** J'avoue, t'as pas été trop longue !

J'ai une annonce IMPORTANTE à faire !

**Lys :** Que tu referas dans ton profil XD.

Oui ! Pour cette fic, mon défi personnel a été de n'utiliser que des personnages de Harry Potter, donc j'ai fait pas mal de recherches pour que tout corresponde. Nan, je n'ai pas inventé la maman de Sirius (cette chère Walburga) ou la mamie de Draco (donc Druella). Les seuls personnages inventés sont les clients et les... amies de Cho. Et Isaline, bien sûr...

**Lys :** En même temps, on s'en fout un peu...

Je sais qu'on s'en tape ! XD Mais les gens ont pas conscience de mon travail personnel (ou plutôt ils n'ont pas conscience à quel point je me suis trituré les méninges pour rien du tout ! XD). Est-ce que je parais folle si je dis que j'étais énervée parce que je pensais qu'Astoria était la grande soeur de Daphné Greengrass, et non le contraire (cf les chapitres qui suivront :p).

**Lys :** Disons que les gens ne remarqueront sûrement pas ta bêtise (et il n'en auront rien à faire...).

Oki doki XD.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans leur sac et se levèrent, attendant cependant que tout le monde soit sorti pour en faire de même. Draco n'avait jamais compris cet empressement de sortir de la salle de classe. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais vraiment été quelqu'un de pressé, son père lui avait fait rentrer le mot patience dans la tête de façon plus ou moins tendre et la nonchalance était devenue un de ses défauts… ou qualité, suivant les points de vue…

Blaise et lui sortirent de la salle de classe et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment. Draco avait faim et le ventre de Blaise criait famine. Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir vers la boulangerie du coin, mais Lavande leur sauta dessus comme la misère sur le monde et leur proposa de les rejoindre pour le déjeuner. Blaise consulta Draco du regard, ce dernier haussa les épaules : peu lui importait. Du moment qu'il mangeait… Bon, oui, il lui arrivait aussi d'avoir un comportement bêtement humain…

Tout un groupe était posté devant les portes vitrées de l'université. Terry était avec sa copine, une certaine Lisa Turpin, blonde aux yeux bleus. Mais Draco doutait que cette couleur soit naturelle, mais bon, il était mauvaise langue. Il y avait aussi Susan Bones, ainsi que Dean Thomas, un jeune homme de leur année dont la peau était plus sombre que celle de Blaise, passionné par le football. Et, enfin, il y avait Seamus. Qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant un signe, n'importe quoi, mais Draco ne lui adressa pas un mot, suivant le groupe, avec Blaise à ses côtés qui jouait un rôle de bouclier. L'attitude de Seamus l'exaspérait, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de renouer le moindre contact avec lui.

D'habitude, il gardait un bon contact avec ses ex, mais avec Seamus, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Le jeune homme s'attachait trop à lui, ne cessant d'espérer une nouvelle relation avec lui. Un chewing-gum qu'il aurait trop mâché et qui refusait de se décoller de sa chaussure…

Le petit groupe quitta l'université et ils longèrent une rue avant d'entrer dans un petit établissement qui préparait des salades de pâtes. A peine Draco regarda-t-il les plats présentés que, déjà, il entendait Lavande se plaindre de ne pas avoir assez d'argent, et Terry en fit de même. Bon Dieu, il ne traînait qu'avec des boulets… Il leva les yeux au ciel, refusant d'entendre leurs jérémiades. Sauf que Blaise réalisa qu'il avait oublié son portefeuille chez lui et il fit des yeux de chien battu à son meilleur ami pour qu'il lui paye son déjeuner. Draco lui écrasa le pied et lui ordonna de fermer sa bouche : il n'avait pas l'intention de prêter de l'argent à qui que ce soit, hormis à Blaise.

Il avait horreur de ça, tous ces gamins qui projetaient d'aller déjeuner dans des snacks sans avoir un sou sur eux. Et là, c'était des arrangements, des promesses en l'air de remboursement… S'il prêtait quelques euros à Blaise, ce n'était pas parce qu'il savait qu'il le rembourserait, mais parce que Blaise n'était pas un chacal. Mais Draco estimait avoir assez prêté d'argent qu'il ne revoyait jamais. C'était pour le principe : tu prêtes, tu rends. Tant pis si on le traitait d'avare et d'égoïste. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Blaise était différent de lui sur ce point-là…

Lavande lui fit les yeux doux et Draco détourna la tête. Sans un mot de plus, il fit la queue pour s'acheter à manger, Blaise, Seamus et Susan prêts de lui. Lavande revint à la charge et tenta de soudoyer un peu d'argent à Draco qui fit un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler. Mais il résista à la tentation et elle réussit à faire fléchir Seamus. Terry avait trouvé de quoi déjeuner dans le porte-monnaie de sa copine.

Ça aussi, il n'aimait pas. Fouiller dans le porte-monnaie de sa copine, surtout quand le couple était encore récent, Draco trouvait ça exécrable. Surtout que Boot ne restait jamais très longtemps avec ses copines. Blaise aurait appelé ce genre de mec « crevard ». Parfois, Draco se demandait pourquoi il fréquentait ce genre de personnes, avant de se souvenir qu'il se laissait guider avec Blaise parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il dirait non. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt mais quelques avantages : des relations en plus ne faisaient de mal à personne.

Ils s'installèrent à deux tables posées à l'extérieur. Draco se retrouva entre son meilleur ami et Dean, Seamus face à lui, tandis que les quatre autres s'asseyaient sur une table ronde juste à côté. Tout en discutant, ils picorèrent leur salade de pâtes, qui était excellente. Ils parlèrent de tout, de médecine, de sport, des cours, des stages à venir, de la crise… Conversation d'étudiants. Draco se sentait dans son élément. Sa façon de parler était à la fois claire et terriblement convaincante. Parfois, Blaise lui disait qu'il avait raté sa vocation : il aurait dû se lancer dans l'économie.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Draco était l'un des meilleurs éléments de son année : il était intelligent, travailleur et perspicace. Sa curiosité naturelle, son envie de réussir qu'il avait sans doute héritée des Malfoy le forçait à travailler pour atteindre son objectif : devenir médecin.

Le déjeuner fut terriblement long. Même s'il n'en montra rien, Draco s'ennuya rapidement et il finit par ne porter son attention que sur les conneries de Blaise, qui venait de plaquer sa nouvelle copine. Quelques jours et c'était déjà terminé… Enfin, Blaise n'était pas très regardant, il n'avait pas de genre de fille précis, et celle-là l'avait vite gonflé.

Le blond poussa un léger soupir quand il sentit une chaussure toucher la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers Seamus qui lui fit un sourire innocent. Il frissonna quand Draco lui lança un regard froid et il baissa les yeux, se concentrant sur l'emballage de son repas. Décidément, celui-là ne pouvait pas rester tranquille deux minutes…

Ses pensées volèrent alors vers Harry et il sentit quelque chose en lui se serrer douloureusement. Il avait la désagréable impression que le brun s'éloignait de lui : il l'avait appelé la veille sur son portable mais Harry n'avait pas répondu. Draco ne savait pas s'il avait écouté son message, mais le fait était qu'il n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie. Cela l'inquiétait autant que cela le frustrait : il avait envie de le rappeler, ou même d'aller le voir, et de lui demander ce qui lui déplaisait chez lui. Harry n'avait manifesté aucun rejet, mais une sorte d'hésitation, de…

« Dray, tu m'accompagnes à la librairie ? Demanda Blaise.

- Pardon ?

- Je vais m'acheter _Closer_. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Tu veux savoir si Amy Winehouse est morte ?

- Comment t'as deviné ? »

Lavande et Lisa crièrent qu'ils exagéraient, la pauvre devait vivre un moment difficile. Mais les garçons ricanaient et ils regardèrent Draco et Blaise partirent, l'un à côté de l'autre. Le black était un peu plus grand que Draco, mais tous deux, de dos, avaient une certaine classe. En particulier Draco, songea Seamus, qui se demandait quel mec avait bien pu attirer les yeux bleus du blond…

**OoO**

« Moi, je dis qu'il faut absolument faire quelque chose. C'est intolérable !

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?

- Nan mais regarde-moi ça ! »

Les mains sur les hanches, à l'entrée du salon, Sirius regardait justement la pièce qui ressemblait plus à champ de bataille qu'à autre chose.

Le salon était une pièce assez chaleureuse : les murs étaient tapissés de beige et le sol était recouvert de parquet. Isaline, Sirius et Harry l'avaient posé quand ils avaient emménagés en France. Ils avaient interdit Nymphadora d'y toucher, elle était tellement maladroite qu'il valait mieux éviter les désastres. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs bien organisés pour tapisser les murs : Harry et Nymph' coupaient le papier et y posait la colle, tandis qu'Isaline et Sirius posaient les bandes sur les murs.

Un grand meuble occupait tout un mur. Un téléviseur à écran plat trônait au centre de ce meuble et de la vaisselle était rangées dans ses deux placards. Un large canapé de cuir brun en angle était calé contre le mur du fond, et une table basse était placée au milieu de la pièce. En somme, c'était un bel endroit. Mais il ne fallait pas omettre les rangées de CDs, de jeux vidéos en tout genre, tous les bouquins et magazines éparpillés dans la pièce, fringues qui traînaient par terre ou le canapé pour on ne savait quelle raison, les coussins posés n'importe où, la Playstation sortie avec les manettes dessus… Bref, le bazar complet. Pire qu'une chambre d'adolescent dans ses moments de crise existentielle.

« Si ma mère avait vu un salon pareille, elle aurait fait un infarctus, souffla Sirius, halluciné.

- Ça n'aurait pas été une grosse perte.

- Pas faux. »

Harry avança dans la pièce à pas prudents. On aurait dit qu'il traversait un champ de mines tant il faisait attention où il mettait les pieds. Sirius voulut en faire de même mais il était bien plus maladroit que son filleul et, au final, il marcha sans aucun remord sur les magazines et bouquins qui jonchaient le sol.

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas fait le ménage ?

- Je dirai une bonne dizaine de jours, répondit Harry en fouillant les lieux du regard.

- Des tee-shirts, des pulls, des pantalons… Et je peux savoir ce que ton portable ferait dans ce foutoir ?

- C'est le seul endroit de la maison que je n'ai pas fouillé. »

Ça faisait bien trois jours qu'il avait égaré son téléphone portable. Bon, au pire, on pouvait le joindre à la maison, mais quand même ! Il avait fouillé dans sa chambre relativement bien rangée, il avait même demandé à Teddy de fouiller mais la petite fouine qu'il était n'avait rien trouvé. Puis, il était allé dans la salle de bain, mais il n'y avait rien, ni dans le bac à linge, ni sur les meubles. Il s'était attaqué à la cuisine, où Isaline avait déjà égaré son portable dans le frigo, mais toujours rien. Pareil pour les toilettes et la boutique. Ne restait plus que le salon, où Harry ne savait où chercher.

Sirius et lui se regardèrent, puis ils décidèrent de « débroussailler » un peu. Autrement dit, ils mirent tous les magasines dans un coin, tous les bouquins dans un autre, les vêtements sur le canapé et… bah ils trouvèrent le téléphone portable de Harry dans un de ses pantalons qui traînait sur le dossier du canapé. Une fois le téléphone trouvé, ils sortirent en vitesse du salon avant qu'Isaline ne les voit à l'intérieur et ne les force à ranger le bazar à sa place. Harry savait qu'il allait devoir s'y coller, mais avant, il voulait écouter ses messages et lire ses SMS.

Pendant les trois derniers jours, il reçu plusieurs appels. Il tapa un numéro puis porta son téléphone à son oreille pour écouter les messages.

« Bonjour. Vous avez 19 nouveaux messages. »

Ah ouais quand même, songea Harry.

« C'est Ron ! En fait, c'était juste pour te dire que j'ai enfin parlé avec Hermione sur MSN ! C'est trop bien, faut absolument que je te raconte. Rappelle-moi ! – BIP – C'est Ron. Rappelle-moi, s'il te plait ! »

Là, il s'était arrêté, dépité, et il avait décidé d'appeler à la maison. En fait, c'est à ce moment-là que Harry avait appris qu'il avait perdu son portable. Il écouta les messages suivants.

« Ryry, c'est Cho ! Rappelle-moi vite s'il te plait ! – BIP – Ryry, c'est Cho ! Dépêche-toi de me rappeler, c'est urgent ! – BIP – Coucou, c'est Millicent. En fait, c'était juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Gros bisous ! – BIP – Ryry, mais t'es où, merde ?! Je dois absolument te parler, c'est urgent ! »

Mais elle m'en a laissé combien comme ça ? Se demanda Harry en supprimant les messages les uns après les autres. En fait, elle en avait laissé une dizaine avant de lâcher l'affaire et elle avait appelé à la maison pour lui demander si elle pouvait faire un asile politique chez lui, mais Harry avait refusé tout net, sans même chercher à savoir pourquoi elle avait besoin de trouver refuge chez lui. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle se faisait harceler par une nana et elle en pouvait plus de la voir tout le temps devant chez elle, mais à vrai dire, Harry n'en avait rien à faire…

« Salut mon pote, c'est Théo. Bon, bah c'était juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles, t'es pas sur MSN en ce moment. Putain, je suis crevé, Seamus m'épuise. Une vraie boule de nerfs, ce mec. En plus, il me gonfle avec son ex, il arrête pas de m'en parler. Je crois qu'il cherche juste à me faire chier, et il y arrive bien. Bon, rappelle-moi quand t'as le temps. A plus. – BIP – Ryry, c'est Sirius ! Mon éditeur m'a appelé, il est en train de lire mon bouquin et ça lui plait. Rappelle-moi ! Bisous ! – BIP – Hello, c'est Théo. Je m'emmerde comme un rat crevé alors je voulais t'emmerder, mais apparemment, c'est raté. Comment ça va avec ton mec ? T'as eu un autre rendez-vous ? Rappelle-moi, à plus. – BIP – Harry, c'est Théo. Espèce de tarlouze, je suis sûr que t'as encore paumé ton portable, hein ? Bon, rappelle-moi quand tu l'auras retrouvé, à plus. »

Harry poussa un soupir, tout en supprimant le message de Théo. Il avait du monde à appeler, dis donc…

« Harry, c'est Draco. »

Le brun sursauta en entendant la voix de Draco. Il avait appelé la veille en espérant le joindre.

« J'espère que tu vas bien. Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre samedi. Rappelle-moi vite. A plus tard. »

Harry baissa le bras et baissa le clapet du téléphone portable, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ressentait deux sentiments contraires : à la fois un peu de joie, parce qu'il avait pensé à lui, mais aussi un peu de tristesse, car il savait, au fond de lui, que ce rendez-vous serait le dernier.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit, les bras en croix, et il ferma les yeux. Pendant un instant, il revit Draco la première fois qu'il était venu à la boutique. Puis la deuxième. Ces longues minutes où il l'avait regardé de façon instante, réveillant en lui un mélange de colère et de peur, aussi. Un petit peu. Et il se revit lui lancer des regards noirs, tant il détestait qu'on le regarde de cette façon.

Puis, il revit le moment où il était revenu, seul, pour lui proposer cette sortie avec Millicent, Hermione et Blaise. Et Ron, aussi. Il se souvint de sa franchise, de ses yeux bleu gris. Et il se rappela de sa voix, de ses regards, quand ils avaient dîné face à face, d'abord avec le groupe, puis seuls, en tête à tête. Il se souvint de sa main dans la sienne, durant cette épouvantable séance de cinéma. Cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder, ce charme qui l'enveloppait, sa voix, son sourire…

« Putain… »

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses yeux. Comment il allait faire pour le repousser ? Même si son attitude ne lui plaisait pas, ce côté séducteur et ces yeux charmeurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, de le trouver beau. Et de vouloir un peu plus… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce mec avait de plus que les autres ? Ses yeux… Des yeux bleu-gris, couleur orage… Les plus beaux yeux du monde…

Il chercha le numéro de Draco et lui laissa un message, car son portable semblait éteint. Il était libre pour samedi. Il avait perdu son portable et venait de le retrouver. A plus.

**OoO**

Cette fois-ci, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle reste chez elle à se lamenter sur son sort. Isaline avait décidé de passer la soirée avec Sirius, Severus, Remus et Nymphadora. Ils avaient décidé de se payer un petit restau', laissant Teddy à Ginny qui jouait à la baby-sitter de temps à autre. Evidemment, elle laisserait son portable allumé, des fois que Harry ait un problème, mais Draco semblait suffisamment civilisé pour ne pas le harceler avec des sous-entendu douteux, au point de le faire flipper.

Severus et Sirius venaient d'arriver à la maison, et ils étaient actuellement dans le salon avec Isaline. La pièce avait été rangée, ce qui était un exploit. Enfin, rangée… Il n'y avait rien de louche par terre, quoi. Mais il valait mieux ne pas regarder les étagères, qui étaient relativement ordonnées. Enfin bref, le salon ressemblait à quelque chose.

Sirius et Severus étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Il y avait encore des tensions entre eux et Sirius se faisait souvent disputer par Severus, qui le menait pas le bout du nez. Mais malgré tout, une certaine tendresse s'était réinstallée entre eux, même si Severus refusait tout simplement que Sirius le touche quand ils étaient couchés. Au moindre effleurement, il se prenait un coup bien, ou mal, placé, selon les avis. Autant dire que cela avait de quoi le refroidir…

Cependant, en public, tous deux n'étaient pas vraiment démonstratifs. Enfin, Sirius l'était, évidemment. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Severus le comparait pour un chien, il avait toujours besoin d'être cajolé et qu'on lui porte de l'attention. Mais quand il s'agissait de défendre son cher et tendre, ce n'était plus un caniche allongé sur le canapé du salon, mais carrément un pitbull. C'était le père d'Isaline qui avait sorti cette comparaison le premier, en disant que Sirius avait l'air d'un chien abandonné quand il venait les voir, quand il était jeune.

Severus, au contraire, n'était pas du tout expressif, bien au contraire. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas de beauté particulière et c'était quelqu'un de renfermé, sec et acerbe. En somme, pas le mec idéal, sauf quand on le connaissait bien. Il savait se montrer attentionné et aimant quand il le fallait, mais ça, c'était entre quatre murs, et non devant une foule de personnes. Bien qu'il fasse son numéro de petit chien en manque d'amour, Sirius avait toujours respecté la réserve de son amant. Parfois au déplaisir de Harry, qui se retrouvait partenaire officiel de danse de son cher parrain lors des fêtes. Bizarrement, dans ces moments-là, Severus appréciait particulièrement la présence d'Harry…

Isaline était installée dans le canapé, conversant tranquillement avec le couple, attendant que Remus et Nymph' sonnent. Mais elle attendait aussi le blondinet de pied ferme. Mais Harry la devança. Sachant que Draco arriverait à l'heure, il descendit discrètement les marches et mit ses chaussures et choppa sa veste avant de se glisser dans le salon pour embrasser sa tante qui, surprise, se laissa faire sans comprendre. Jusqu'à ce que, tandis que Harry serrait la main de Sirius et Severus, on sonna à la porte. Harry, tel un enfant, se rua hors du salon en criant un « Bonne soirée ! » et sortit de la maison.

Isaline se retint de hurler au scandale : ce crétin l'avait devancée… Sirius était tout simplement mort de rire et Severus poussa un soupir exaspéré. Isaline était encore en mode « protecteur », au lieu de se calmer et laisser Harry faire toutes ses petites affaires. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien qui le jeune homme avait choisi, cette fois. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry en couple avec qui que ce soit depuis qu'il le connaissait, et la plupart des jeunes qu'il voyait avaient déjà été en couple une fois dans leur vie…

« Alors, Harry s'est trouvé quelqu'un ?

- On le saura ce soir, maugréa Isaline.

- Il ne continuera pas, j'en suis certain.

- Sirius, sans vouloir te vexer, toutes tes prévisions sont merdiques, répliqua-t-elle.

- Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ? Demanda le professeur pour faire taire Sirius.

- Blond, les yeux bleus et pété de thunes. Bah tu le connais, toi !

- Pardon ? Fit Severus, surpris.

- Le blondinet, Draco ! Il est passé à la boutique quand t'as pété un câble.

- Lui ? Draco Mal… »

Severus s'arrêta de justesse. Il aurait bien voulu dire « Putain bordel de merde », comme le disait son charmant compagnon quand il était sur le cul, sauf qu'il avait un peu plus de tenue que ça. Il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui, de prendre un bon bain chaud et de lire un bouquin sur les différentes manières d'utiliser l'aspirine.

Isaline interpréta très mal son silence. Sirius regardait d'un air inquisiteur. La tatoueuse fit un grand sourire à Severus, lui promettant ainsi mille tortures plus horribles les unes que les autres s'il ne répondait pas à sa question.

« Tu disais ?

- Rien du tout.

- Sev', continue, s'il te plait.

- Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy. »

Isaline et Sirius eurent un regard halluciné et leur mâchoire se fracassa par terre. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda pourquoi, parmi tous les hommes de France, Harry s'était amouraché du fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black.

**OoO**

Pendant ce temps, Harry était monté dans la voiture de Draco et ce dernier s'était engagé sur la route. Il ne pouvait voir le visage décomposé de sa tante et celui halluciné de Sirius, qui faillirent se lancer à sa poursuite pour l'empêcher de monter dans la bagnole de Malfoy. Ce dernier ne se doutait pas du tout de la haine momentanée qui venait d'éclater à son encontre.

Au moment même où Harry avait vu Draco, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Déjà, bien que le blond ait toujours des vêtements assez classes, il y avait comme une certaine simplicité dans sa manière d'être habillé. Et puis, il y avait aussi son expression, comme s'il était un peu fatigué, et il n'avait pas montré le même empressement que d'habitude, il n'avait pas eu cette attitude séductrice qu'il adoptait dès qu'il croisait les yeux du brun.

Harry était donc monté dans la voiture, sans savoir comment se comporter. Draco était-il énervé ou juste fatigué ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Harry baissa les yeux et se dit qu'il ne s'était quand même pas trop mal débrouillé pour s'habiller : un jean délavé, et non troué, et un une veste de sport pas trop large et ouverte laissant voir son tee-shirt bleu marine. Il avait fait des efforts, mine de rien. Au final, comme Draco ne parlait pas et roulait terriblement vite, Harry engagea la conversation.

« Draco, ça va pas ?

- Hm ? Fit le blond en sortant de ses pensées.

- On dirait que ça va pas.

- Ah désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

Il s'arrêta devant un feu rouge et il se passa la main devant les yeux. A vrai dire, il se sentait épuisé, non pas physiquement, mais moralement. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de maintenir le rendez-vous avec Harry, mais il avait envie de le revoir, même s'il ne se sentait pas en forme.

« Draco, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Le blond vit de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Harry et il réagit à peine quand on klaxonna. Il jeta un regard au feu et se décida enfin à repartir. Il hésita à en parler à Harry, mais il songea qu'il valait mieux être sincère. Il ne se sentait pas du tout d'attaque pour jouer au dragueur ce soir, mais juste passer une soirée tranquille pour décompresser. Il conquerrait Harry plus tard.

« Je me suis disputé avec ma mère avant-hier et avec mon père aujourd'hui. »

Il préféra ne pas rentrer dans les détails. Draco n'avait pas l'habitude de se brouiller avec ses parents, mais il n'avait pu fermer sa bouche quand sa mère avait émis l'idée d'aller vivre quelques temps en Angleterre, pour s'occuper de son grand-père, étant donné qu'il faisait beaucoup de souci à sa tante Walburga. Draco lui avait dit qu'ils étaient assez nombreux là-bas pour s'occuper d'un vieil homme et, là, la dispute avait commencé : Narcissa affirmait à son fils qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'avait jamais été lié à la famille, il n'avait jamais voulu la connaître, et il ne pensait de toute façon qu'à lui-même, tandis que Draco dénonçait la naïveté de sa mère, qu'elle était bonne poire et que tous ces crétins voulaient qu'elle monte à Londres pour s'occuper du vieillard sénile qu'était son arrière-grand-père.

Ensuite, ce fut son père qui vint en rajouter une couche, le lendemain. Non pas à propos de la famille, mais parce que Draco aurait apparemment mal parlé à son élève du matin. Draco avait répliqué qu'il était là pour donner des cours et non pour subir une séance de drague assez douteuse. Une dispute avait alors débuté, plus calme certes car personne ne cria, mais l'ambiance était si froide entre eux que personne n'osa s'interposer. Son père était sur les nerfs actuellement et cette jeune fille était l'enfant d'un de ses amis et clients, donc Draco pouvait bien subir un peu de drague. Et il avait remis sa bisexualité sur le tapis, ce qui avait exaspéré le futur médecin.

Ainsi, depuis deux jours, une ambiance lourde régnait à la maison. Narcissa n'adressait plus un mot à son fils qui s'enfermait dans sa chambre, et Lucius ne cessait de lui jeter des regards froids. Draco avait horreur de ça et l'attitude de ses parents mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se disait qu'il avait besoin de sortir avec quelqu'un, une personne qui pourrait vraiment lui changer les idées et le faire sortir de chez lui.

« Ah, fit le brun. C'est grave ?

- Pas vraiment, non, mais il y a pas mal de tensions à la maison, en ce moment. Je suppose que ça doit arriver partout. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment, il se disputait rarement avec Isaline, sauf quand il faisait une grosse connerie, ou quand il semblait prêt à sortir avec quelqu'un. Avec Sirius, cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de mésentente, si on exceptait petit problème qu'il avait eu avec Severus. Et quant à Nymph'… Leurs disputes ne concernaient que les clients ou le matériel mal rangé, et autrefois, quand la salle de bain était mal rangée.

Pour tenter de la divertir un peu, Harry alluma la radio et Draco poussa un soupir. Il roulait encore trop vite et il tenta de ralentir un peu l'allure, tandis que la David Guetta mettait un peu d'ambiance dans la voiture. Draco eut un sourire et il jeta un regarda Harry, qui se mit alors à chanter le refrain, sur l'air entraînant de la musique.

« You've got me dancing and crying, rollin' and flyin', Love don't let me go… »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Harry avait une jolie voix. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en chant, mais la voix du tatoueur n'était ni trop grave ni trop aigue, et la façon dont il chantait montrait qu'il avait l'habitude de fredonner. Il n'écorchait pas les mots, bougeait la tête et les épaules au rythme saccadé de la chanson.

« You've got me drowning in a river, of cold burning fever, Love don't let me go. »

Et là, il le regarda, avec ses yeux verts à peine caches derrière ses lunettes rondes.

« Don't let me go… »

Draco sentit son sourire s'élargir. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette chanson même si, pour l'avoir écoutée un nombre incalculable de fois à cause de Blaise, il en connaissait le refrain. Il se surprit à tapoter le volant avec ses doigts, écoutant Harry près de lui. Et quand le refrain revint, c'est à deux qu'ils le chantèrent. Leur regard se croisa quand le feu passa au rouge, et la chanson se termina, laissant la place à Rihanna.

« Je crois que tu as raté ta vocation, non ? Fit Draco en redémarrant.

- On me l'a déjà dit, dit Harry en riant. Plus sérieusement, je ne chante pas très bien, mais je me débrouille.

- Tu es anglais, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu y es né ? »

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ses origines. Même si Draco se doutait qu'il devait être anglais, ou américain, étant donné qu'il parlait l'anglais couramment, il n'avait jamais évoqué son pays d'origine, ne sachant si Harry en était parti pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons. Mais en cet instant, il avait envie de savoir d'où il venait.

« Oui, répondit le brun. Je vivais à Londres.

- Tiens, moi aussi. »

Harry sembla surpris. Draco lut de l'intérêt dans son regard. Tiens, ils venaient de se découvrir un point commun, hormis un pays d'origine.

« Je suis né à Londres et j'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes onze ans, raconta le blond. Mes parents ont décidé de vivre en France, déjà pour les affaires de mon père, et aussi pour des problèmes de famille.

- Des problèmes de famille ?

- Disons que la famille de ma mère exaspérait mon père, pour diverses raisons. Et c'est quelqu'un d'assez… radical, finit Draco avec un sourire ironique.

- Je vois ça ! Moi, j'ai quitté Londres quand j'avais dix-huit ans, avec ma tante, mon parrain et Nymph', l'autre tatoueuse.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est… assez compliqué. »

Il préférait ne pas en parler et Draco n'insista pas.

« Et tes parents, ils ne t'ont rien dit ?

- Pas vraiment. »

Que pouvaient-il dire, de toute façon ? Ils étaient morts depuis des années. Mais Harry ne pouvait le lui dire. Il ne le voulait pas, de toute façon. En France, il n'avait dit qu'à très peu de gens qu'il était orphelin. En fait, il n'y avait que Ron et Théo qui le savaient. Ron parce que c'était son meilleur ami, et qu'il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre lui dire qu'il fallait absolument qu'il renoue le lien avec ses parents. Et Théo, aussi, parce que… c'était Théo. Parce qu'il ne lui posait jamais de questions. Parce qu'il se plaignait de son père sans savoir ce que c'était de ne pas en avoir. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il s'en doutait.

« Et quand tu es devenu tatoueur ? Ils ne t'ont rien dit ?

- Je ne suis plus en contact avec eux, en fait. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, après tout. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il vit Draco se rétracter tout de suite et il passa à un autre sujet. Tiens, c'était la première fois qu'on ne lui demandait pas pourquoi il ne parlait plus à ses parents. Harry eut un sourire triste et se retint de le remercier : il n'aimait pas mentir sur ses parents. Ce n'était pas par honte qu'il cachait la vérité. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le plaigne. Il n'avait pas été malheureux avec Isaline, et aujourd'hui, il se portait bien. Il ne voulait pas être jugé. Et, aujourd'hui, le jugement se tenait à peu de choses.

« Et pourquoi tu as décidé de devenir tatoueur ? Tu avais des difficultés à l'école ?

- Pas particulièrement, mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis, en fait, tenta d'expliquer Harry. Pour résumer, j'avais été harcelé par un de mes profs et j'ai développé une sorte de phobie de l'école. »

Draco sembla halluciné : ça existait vraiment ce genre de truc ? Lui n'avait jamais subi quoique ce soit de la part d'un professeur… Il écouta Harry poursuivre.

« Bon, il ne s'est rien passé de grave, hein, mais je ne voulais plus retourner au lycée. J'étais en seconde, à l'époque. Alors je me suis tourné vers la comptabilité. Enfin, un truc pour tenir mon propre magasin, tu vois ? Tata avait pas mal de soucis avec un de ses employés, à l'époque. Elle l'a viré et je suis devenu plus tard son apprenti.

- Je vois… Et tu as pu finir tes études à Londres ?

- Non, je les ai terminées en France. Tata et moi, on tient la boutique, même si c'est elle la patronne.

- Ah, nous y voilà, fit Draco en s'engageant sur une place de parking.

- Tu ne m'emmène pas au _Septième ciel_ ? Sourit Harry d'un air amusé.

- Non, au _Nirvana_.

- Tu en as beaucoup, comme ça ?

- Des tas ! »

Draco eut un léger rire et ils sortirent de la voiture. Par bonheur, il n'avait fait que se moquer de lui, le restaurant ne portait pas le nom de _Nirvana_, mais le blond lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il l'y emmènerait. Harry haussa un sourcil et lui demanda dans quel sens il entendait ce mot, et Draco lui répondit innocemment qu'il parlait du restaurant, et non d'autre chose. Ils eurent un léger fou rire et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le restaurant.

La soirée fut assez étrange. Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot, car il ne se passa rien de spécial. Mis à part que Draco perdit son côté dragueur, la fatigue des études et celle due à ses disputes avec ses parents avait eu raison de lui. Le repas fut excellent, comme d'habitude, et Harry savoura plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru ce tête-à-tête avec l'étudiant.

« Séduis-moi », avait été son message quand il lui avait tendu son téléphone portable pour qu'il y a enregistre son numéro. Et en ce moment-même, Draco était en train de le séduire. Envolée, son attitude séductrice, disparus, ses regards et ses sourires langoureux. Il avait le véritable Draco devant lui, avec ses petites manies et son charme naturel.

Quand le serveur vint leur apporter leur entrée, Draco ne put s'empêcher de critiquer la vinaigrette toute prête dont il aimait moyennement le goût. Harry lui répliqua que, si par un beau jour il lui venait l'idée de lui préparer lui-même un dîner, Draco ne devait surtout pas s'attendre à ce qu'il prépare lui-même ce genre de chose. Et ils partirent sur un débat culinaire, qui dura jusqu'à l'arrivée du plat de résistance, du poisson pour Draco et de la viande rouge pour Harry.

Quand Harry découpa sa viande, elle était saignante, et Draco fronça le nez : comment pouvait-on manger de la viande saignante ? Harry lui fit alors un sourire carnassier en lui glissant que c'était meilleur quand c'était juteux que quand c'était sec. Draco repartit au quart de tour, arborant un sourire en coin diablement sexy, et ils enchaînèrent réplique sur réplique avant de rire. Franchement.

Le blond semblait plus naturel, et la fatigue que Harry lisait sur ses traits se retrouvait dans ses gestes, quand il passait une main dans ses cheveux ou se massait la tempe. Mais avec ses petites manies de poser ses couverts bien à côté de son assiette, de s'essuyer la bouche et de siroter son verre d'eau, ce charme naturel qui se dégageait de sa personne, ce rire franc, sa voix un peu plus grave que la sienne, son humour un peu acerbe, sa façon de répliquer…

Celui-là, il lui plaisait. Ce Draco-là lui plaisait. Celui-là le faisait rire, celui-là l'attirait. Avec celui-là, il y aurait un quatrième rendez-vous.

Ils terminèrent par le dessert, et le téléphone portable de Draco sonna. Il s'excusa et le sortit de sa poche. Il sembla aussi bien soucieux qu'énervé et il répondit. Si son père l'appelait à un moment pareil, ce devait être urgent. Harry secoua la tête : ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« Allô ?

- Où es-tu ?

- Avec un ami. Pourquoi ? »

Pas évident de répondre au téléphone quand on avait quelqu'un en face de soi. Quand il dit le mot « ami », Harry cacha son sourire derrière sa main et Draco leva les yeux au ciel : oui, bon, il n'allait pas répondre « je suis au restaurant avec le personne que j'aimerais bien avoir comme petit-ami ». Ça ne le faisait pas trop…

« Rentre à la maison, s'il te plait.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- On doit parler de quelque chose. Tu t'es embrouillé avec Remi, non ? »

Une nouvelle engueulade était en cours. Oui, il s'était engueulé avec ce crétin qui passait son temps à le draguer au lieu de se concentrer sur ses exercices. Oui, il avait rejeté ses demandes, et oui, il l'avait bousculé contre un meuble, lui faisant très certainement un joli bleu. Sa soirée était fichue, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Il raccrocha, épuisé d'avance. Harry semblait soucieux.

« Un problème ?

- Je vais me faire engueuler par mon père. Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il au brun en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'est rien de grave. Mais il faut que je rentre, ou ça va très mal tourner.

- Ah.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. Je…

- C'est pas grave. Une prochaine fois.

- J'ai vraiment pas assuré, ce soir. »

C'était ce que le blond pensait. Il était trop fatigué pour se montrer galant et jouer son numéro de charme. Il voulait juste passer un moment de détente, et il trouvait que ce dîner avait plus l'air d'un rendez-vous entre amis qu'entre amants.

« Ah, tu trouves ? Fit Harry, surpris.

- Plutôt, oui.

- Moi, j'ai passé une super soirée. »

Draco ne cacha pas sa surprise et Harry eut un léger rire. Ce dernier aperçut de légères rougeurs sur les joues pâles de Draco, qui avait du mal à cacher son air ravi. C'était la première fois que Harry lui disait qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée. Si ça se trouve, c'était juste pour lui faire plaisir, mais cela avait eu l'effet escompté.

Un serveur passa et Draco demanda la note. Harry fit des pieds et des mains pour payer lui-même l'addition. Draco finit par céder. Harry sortit du liquide, et ils sortirent du restaurant une fois qu'on lui eut rendu la monnaie. Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la voiture. Draco était déçu ne pas avoir emmené Harry au cinéma, comme c'était prévu, mais il connaissait suffisamment bien les colères froides de son père. Quant au tatoueur, il voyait que Draco était soucieux, et il préférait rentrer chez lui plutôt que de passer le reste de la soirée avec quelqu'un d'angoissé.

Draco s'engagea sur la route et tenta de rouler le plus lentement possible. Il se débrouilla assez bien, car Harry ne mit pas la radio. Il tenta de l'allumer mais Draco lui prenait la main et la reposait sur sa cuisse, et le brun recommençait, pour le taquiner, sans réelle envie d'écouter de la musique. Draco n'allait pas trop vite sur la route, même s'il était pressé.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Harry. Il y eut un long silence dans la voiture. Pendant un instant, Draco craignit que l'autre lui dise que c'était fini, qu'il n'y aurait plus de rendez-vous. Mais Harry se tourna vers, cherchant ses mots. Puis, il se lança.

« J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Vraiment.

- C'est la première que tu me le dis, dit Draco, sans aucune méchanceté.

- Draco… Reste comme tu es. »

Le blond ne sembla pas comprendre. Harry soupira puis il tenta de lui expliquer.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment quand on me drague. Les deux premiers rendez-vous étaient agréables, mais j'ai préféré le troisième.

- Mon but est de te séduire, » fit Draco d'une voix lente.

Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Qu'il n'était pas convaincu ? Qu'il était inutile de continuer, parce qu'il ne lui plaisait pas ? Parce qu'il avait été déçu ? Et si Harry n'était sorti avec lui que pour se moquer de lui, en fin de compte ? Draco sentait un mélange de déception et de colère monter en lui, mais…

« Justement, Draco. Ce soir, tu m'as séduit. »

Harry souriait doucement, un peu gêné. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait ses doutes de côté, qu'il allait de l'avant. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait attiré par quelqu'un depuis des années.

« Reste comme tu es. C'est comme ça que je te préfère. »

Draco sentit le soulagement déferler en lui. Il eut un léger sourire, et celui dessiné sur les lèvres de Harry lui mit du baume cœur. A peine éclairé par la lumière froide des réverbères, son visage lui parut encore plus beau, son sourire encore plus doux.

« Dans ce cas, je ferrai un effort pour rester moi-même. »

Harry acquiesça et il se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser la joue. Draco se sentit rougir mais il faisait trop sombre pour que Harry le voie. Ce dernier s'en alla avec un dernier sourire, laissant le blond seul dans sa voiture. Décidément, la soirée n'avait pas été si terrible que ça… Il était prêt à aller affronter son père, maintenant.

Le tatoueur se dirigea vers l'entrée de chez lui, et il en ouvrit la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée. Isaline était rentrée de son dîner et il la trouva dans la cuisine, assise devant un bol de chocolat. Elle lui fit un maigre sourire quand il entra.

Harry sentit ses joues rougir furieusement. Déjà qu'elles étaient bien roses depuis qu'il avait embrassé la joue de Draco… Il se souvint de la douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres et de son regard étonné mais ravi. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas pour cela que Harry était écarlate, c'était plutôt parce qu'il ne savait pas comment dire qu'il y aurait un quatrième rendez-vous.

Quand elle vit les joues rouges de Harry, Isaline sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. Et merde… Songea-t-elle intérieurement, même si elle n'en montrait rien.

« Tu rentrez tôt, dis-moi. Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Ouais. Draco a eu un souci et il est rentré chez lui. Tu viens, on va se coucher ?

- Je finis mon chocolat avant. »

Harry se pencha pour embrasser sa joue et il sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quand elle entendit la porte claquer, elle se cogna la tête contre la table en gémissant.

« Putain de merde… Ryry, t'aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Décidemment, ce gosse ne lui attirait que des emmerdes…

**OoO**

« Ryry, je vais mourir !

- Mais nan, tu vas pas mourir ! Un peu de courage, tu veux ?

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on court, là ?

- Oh, trois quarts d'heure, pourquoi ?

- On court jusqu'au banc et on s'arrête, ok ? »

Théo n'avait vraiment aucune endurance. Harry ne put que soupirer et ils s'arrêtèrent au banc suivant, où Théo se laissa tomber, complètement épuisé. Les mains sur les genoux, Harry reprit sa respiration, mais il était encore assez en forme pour continuer.

Il faisait beau, aujourd'hui, et Théo avait manifesté l'envie de courir un peu. Harry avait été un peu étonné mais, après tout, pourquoi pas, ça lui ferait un camarade de course, étant donné qu'Isaline refusait de courir dehors, elle préférait le faire sur son tapis roulant. Et puis Sirius semblait être occupé avec son cher et tendre, donc la proposition de Théo était la bienvenue.

« Assis-toi.

- Je suis bien debout !

- Te voir debout m'épuise, alors assis-toi, s'il te plait. »

Harry s'assit alors à côté de Théo qui tendit la main vers lui. Harry fouilla alors dans son sac et en sortit une bouteille d'eau que son ami but goulument. Le tatoueur eut un sourire ironique.

« Pourquoi tu cours si tu n'as aucune endurance ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

- Je suis un mec, moi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ?

- Les tapettes ne sont pas sportives, en général. En tout cas, celle que j'ai chez moi ne l'est pas.

- Tu vas jusqu'à faire du sport pour lui échapper ?

- Il m'épuise, ce mec ! »

Théo lui tendit la bouteille d'eau et entreprit de lui expliquer ses malheurs tandis que le brun buvait. Seamus ne lui faisait que des misères, depuis qu'il vivait chez lui. Déjà, il ne savait pas cuisiner, ou alors, ce qu'il mangeait était exécrable. Ensuite, il avait failli mettre le feu à la gazinière, étant trop occupé au téléphone avec un certain Dean. Il avait aussi manqué d'écraser Sahara sous ses grosses fesses ! Et la pauvre Crystal, c'était sous son sac d'une tonne qu'elle avait failli être écrasée…

Harry écoutait Théo se plaindre en se remémorant l'époque de ses fugues. Il vivait seul avec son père, un homme d'affaires, qui collectionnait les petites amies, en général plus jeunes que avait eu Théo très tard et ce dernier avait du mal à supporter que son père fréquentent des filles qui auraient justement l'âge d'être ses filles. Il n'avait jamais de vraie maman et il s'était rapidement refermé sur lui-même.

Théo n'était pas réputé pour faire beaucoup de conneries, mais il en fit voir de toutes les couleurs à son père. D'abord, il fit l'école buissonnière, s'acheta des serpents, puis il se fit percer l'oreille, porta des vêtements gothiques, se fit tatouer, et enfin enchaîna les fugues. Il avait peu d'amis, donc son père finissait toujours pas le retrouver.

Mais un jour, il décida de se faire tatouer, et il découvrit Harry. Il se rappellerait toujours de cette journée : il était rentré dans la boutique et il avait entendu un hurlement à glacer le sang. Il faillit s'en aller en courant mais, courageux, il s'était dit que ce devait être un piercing mal placé, et c'était le cas, en quelque sorte. Le client sortit de l'arrière boutique, une toute petite salle où se passaient les tatouages et les piercings. Et Harry était apparu.

Il n'était pas vraiment comme aujourd'hui. Il avait dix-huit ans, tout juste majeur, et ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés assez courts. Ses yeux ternes soulignés de cernes s'étaient posés sur lui, le regardant sans le voir, et ses vêtements étaient si larges pour son corps maigre que c'en était grotesque. Sur le coup, Théo s'était demandé s'il n'était pas insomniaque, anorexique, sans se douter qu'Harry commençait à sortir de sa dépression.

Sur le coup, Théo n'avait pas su s'il devait rester ou s'en aller. Nan mais quel type saint d'esprit irait se faire tatouer par un mec rachitique avec des cernes énormes sous les yeux ? Mais le jeune homme s'était laissé avoir par le léger sourire du tatoueur et il s'était installé dans un siège, écoutant sa voix calme et un peu lasse, acceptant le devis et sortant déjà l'argent en liquide.

Il y avait eu plusieurs séances. Théo s'était fait tatoué un python qui s'enroulait autour de son bras gauche. Ils avaient discuté, sympathisés. Un numéro échangé, puis une adresse E-mail, et ils étaient devenus amis. Théo avait vu Harry sortir de sa dépression, retrouver le sourire et perdre ces lourdes cernes qui soulignaient ses jolis yeux verts.

Ainsi, ils étaient devenus proches, et c'était chez Harry que Théo faisait ses fugues. Personne ne savait pour son tatouage, donc personne n'aurait fait le rapprochement avec Harry, mais ils venaient si souvent chez Harry dans ces moments-là que son père finit par trouver sa cachette. Las de son attitude, il accepta alors de lui laisser vivre seul dans un appartement. Il lui payait son loyer, à condition qu'il vive en colocation. Théo avait accepté mais n'avait pas compris : pourquoi son père, avec toute sa thune, ne payait pas le loyer en entier ? L'avarice, sûrement… Ou sinon il voulait emmerder son fils qui devait supporter un colocataire…

« Et puis en plus, il me gonfle avec son ex…

- Parce que c'est un gay ?

- Franchement, là, c'est même pas le problème, avoua Théo avec franchise. Il n'arrête pas de m'en parler, c'est exaspérant ! En plus, apparemment, son ex se serait trouvé quelqu'un, alors il est furieux. Il a essayé de renouer mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris, l'autre l'a envoyé balader.

- En fait, tu ne l'écoutes plus.

- Bon écoute, Ryry, je sais tout de son ex ! Sa marque de shampooing, son déodorant, son plat préféré, sa marque…

- C'est bon, ça suffit, fit Harry en riant. Et sa marque de slip, tu l'as ?

- Ah nan, faudra que je demande, tiens. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Théo se leva et se mit à imiter son colocataire, exagérant tous ses faits et gestes, en ne cessant de faire référence à son ex'.

« Et tu sais, ça fait cinq mois qu'on est plus ensemble, avec Dray. Il me manque, c'est fou… Tu sais, Dray, il adorait les spaghettis. Il voulait jamais qu'on prenne de bain ensemble, il disait que c'était trop intime. Mais on a couché ensemble, en plus ! »

Harry riait en se demandant ce que ce pauvre Théo avait pu faire pour tomber sur un mec pareil. Lui qui n'était déjà pas très tolérant avec les homosexuels… si on exceptait Harry, dont il pardonnait toutes les excentricités…

Mais soudain, il cessa de rire. Il écouta Théo et il eut une impression de déjà-vu. Ou plutôt déjà-entendu. Dray… Où il avait entendu ce surnom ? Il était persuadé d'avoir… Oh non…

« Heu… Théo ?

- Ouais ?

- Comment il s'appelle, l'ex de Seamus ?

- Draco, il me semble. Pourquoi ? »

**OoO**

« Et merde », faillit-elle dire en portant son doigt à sa bouche. Elle s'était coupée avec une enveloppe et elle songea avec ironie au sketch de Foresti quand elle parlait de se suicider avec des enveloppes. Isaline sortit son doigt et faillit jurer à nouveau quand elle vit le sang perler sur la coupure. La première règle quand on venait vivre chez elle, c'était de ne pas parler comme un charretier, et elle estimait avoir suffisamment émis d'insultes la veille pour ne pas recommencer aujourd'hui.

Oh Bon Dieu… Elle savait bien que ce gosse lui disait quelque chose, mais de là à imaginer qu'il était le fils du couple Malfoy… Maintenant, c'était officiel : Harry n'attirait que les chieurs. Surtout que ça semblait assez sérieux, entre eux…

Ce matin-là, Harry lui avait parlé de son rendez-vous, ce qui l'avait plus que surprise. Normalement, il se serait enfermé dans sa chambre pour ne pas subir un interrogatoire dans toutes les règles de l'art. Mais là, il était venu de lui-même, lui racontant la fatigue de Draco, son naturel, son humour un peu acerbe, leurs vannes et leurs répliques échangées avec une étrange complicité. Il lui avait avoué son désir de le revoir. Et Isaline avait vu dans ses yeux que Harry était en train de tomber amoureux.

Mais Isaline avait du mal à digérer cette nouvelle. Déjà que Harry soir attiré par un mec pété de thunes, elle avait du mal. Mais alors Malfoy… Son père lui disait souvent que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, elle pouvait presque entendre sa voix rauque le murmurer à son oreille. Et elle avait envie de l'envoyer péter, cette petite voix, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout sentir les parents de Draco.

Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos, songea la jeune femme. Harry n'attirait que les gens louches, et elle pensait notamment à Théodore et Cho, alors ce Draco ne risquait pas de la décevoir. Sa seule consolation était de penser à la tête des parents quand ils apprendraient qui était Harry. Ces deux j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul n'allaient pas s'en remettre, c'était certain.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il portait un pantalon de pyjama, ayant égaré son haut il ne savait où. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui dit qu'il allait se coucher. Il entra dans la chambre et embrassa sa tante sur la joue, puis il disparut dans le couloir, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Isaline regardait dans la vague, ses yeux posés sur la porte, sans vraiment la voir. Ses yeux avaient errés sur le torse dénudé du jeune homme, et elle revoyait encore cette zone particulière de sa poitrine : le cœur. Le cœur, où un papillon avait été tatoué.

Quand lui avait-il demandé ce tatouage ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Il était complètement noyé dans la dépression et elle n'avait su lui dire non. A vrai dire, à cette époque, elle n'arrivait plus à lui dire non. Sirius n'avait pas voulu, il avait secoué Harry, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il la regardait avec ses yeux verts et lui demandait ce tatouage.

Tatoue-moi un papillon.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je veux être un papillon.

Pourquoi ? Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, maintenant. Plus personne ne te fera de mal.

Tata, tatoue-moi un papillon.

Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Une nuit, Isaline s'était levée et elle était allée chercher Harry dans sa chambre. Sans faire de bruit, ils étaient descendus dans la boutique, et elle lui tatoua un papillon bleu aux multiples arabesques au niveau du cœur. Il n'était pas très grand, mais il était magnifique : tant de nuances de bleu, tant de courbes gracieuses…

Et tandis qu'elle traçait les contours noirs, elle lui murmurait qu'ils quitteraient bientôt l'Angleterre. Qu'elle avait trouvé un endroit où il pourrait terminer ses études, pour être capable de tenir sa propre entreprise. Comme ça, il pourrait prendre sa suite, plus tard. Ils iraient à Paris. Ils visiteraient la Tour Eiffel. Le Louvre, aussi. Ils iraient voir la Joconde.

Et pendant ce temps, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Harry. Il ne sanglotait pas, mais des gouttes humides glissaient sur sa peau. Il allait quitter Londres. Il allait autre part, où personne ne le connaîtrait. Quelque part.

Pour un nouveau départ…

Isaline soupira. Elle posa les yeux sur sa coupure. Trois ans qu'ils avaient quitté Londres. Par moments, sa ville natale lui manquait. Mais elle ne pouvait rentrer chez elle, Harry était trop heureux ici, à Paris. Il était chez lui. Il avait retrouvé le goût de vivre dans cette ville, il avait oublié tous ses soucis.

Elle songea à Draco Malfoy, à ce garçon blond qu'il reverrait encore, et avec lequel il sortirait peut-être. Isaline ferma les yeux, et elle se dit : si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu regretteras le jour où ta mère t'a mis au monde. Elle le pensa si fort qu'elle se demanda si Draco ne l'avait pas entendue. Peut-être que oui. Elle l'espérait…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Hello les gens !

**Lys :** Kikou :-) Bon, avant toute chose, je souhaite aux concernés "Bon courage" pour le bac à venir !

Allez tout le monde, courage ! On est tous dans la même galère XD !

**Lys :** XD

Bref, passons. Sinon, j'ai truc à dire...

**Lys :** Ouuuuh, la relou...

Je ne savais PAS que les étudiants en médecine avaient des stages en hôpital aussi long en 5e année. Bon, je suis sûre que certains devaient le savoir (pour les autres, faites moi signe, j'aurais l'air moins bête XD) et je m'en suis rendu compte au moment même où je tapais ce chapitre.

**Lys :** Je peux faire une remarque ?

Je t'en prie.

**Lys :** Je suis sûre que peu de personnes s'en serait rendu compte...

...

**Lys :** Si si :-)

... T.T Bon, je fais quand même la remarque.

**Lys :** XD

Bon, je vais arrêter mon blabla qui sert à rien et dont tout le monde se fiche XD. Ah si quand même ! Je fais un gros bisous à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui laissent des reviews régulièrement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour info, j'en suis à l'écriture du 15e chapitre.

**Lys :** A la base, elle devait seulement en être au 14e, mais le chap précédent était trop long donc elle l'a coupé en deux XD !

... Nan mais à la base, c'est 10 pages, le chapitre, pas 40...

**Lys :** Tu vois pas les pages passer :p

Nan T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Il était amoureux. C'était indéniable, il était amoureux. Et il avait beau protester en disant que c'était juste une attirance, il était évident qu'il était tombé amoureux. Même Neville en était sûr, c'était dire !

« Mais si je vous dis que je ne suis pas amoureux ! »

Harry et Neville se regardèrent puis pouffèrent, convaincu de la mauvaise fois de leur ami. Ron, les joues rouges, ne savait plus comment leur démontrer que, non, il n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione, mais qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup.

« Harry, tu veux encore des pâtes ? Proposa Neville.

- Avec plaisir. »

Le brun lui tendit son assiette et Neville lui resservit des pâtes à la Bolognaise. Il en proposa à Ron qui refusa, il était trop vexé. Mais son colocataire prit quand même son assiette pour le resservir : Ron n'était pas bien gros mais c'était un vrai glouton.

Ron avait choppé une mauvaise fièvre le samedi suivant et son patron avait refusé qu'il remette les pieds au garage tant qu'il n'était pas remis. Harry était donc venu prendre quelques nouvelles et, comme c'était la pause déjeuné, Neville était également présent à l'appartement et il leur avait cuisiné des pâtes à la Bolognaise, un plat bien trop compliqué pour Ron.

Ils avaient discuté, et en étaient venu à parler de Hermione, l'étudiante en droit. Les yeux bleus de Ron s'étaient alors allumés rien qu'à l'évocation du prénom de la jeune fille. Il discutait avec elle sur MSN, pas très longtemps car elle travaillait beaucoup et se couchait tôt, mais c'était à présent devenu comme un rituel, car ils parlaient ensemble tous les soirs.

Ron était de plus en plus attiré par elle, mais il était certain qu'il n'était qu'une connaissance pour elle, ou au mieux, un ami. Mais rien de plus, et il s'en lamentait. Neville aussi se lamentait, parce que ce crétin refusait de franchir le pas et d'aller la voir. Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué d'aller la retrouver à la sortie de l'université. Bon, c'est sûr qu'elle allait comprendre quelque chose, mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Si lui, Neville Londubat, avait été capable d'aller voir Hannah à la sortie de son école de fleuriste, Ron en était tout aussi capable.

« Mais j'ose pas aller la voir, avoua Ron en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Et si elle me rejetait ? Elle va forcément comprendre pourquoi je suis venu, et…

- Y'a pas une grève, jeudi ? demanda soudain Harry.

- Et alors ? Fit Neville.

- Oh Neville, je t'en prie…

- Ah, j'ai compris !! Excellent !

- Nan, moi, j'ai pas compris, dit Ron en les regardant d'un air suspicieux.

- Ron, tu as la chance de vivre dans un pays où on fait toujours grève, expliqua Harry. Propose à Hermione d'aller la chercher ! Je vais sûrement chercher Millicent, moi.

- Mais c'est pas bête ! Je vais lui proposer ! »

Harry et Neville éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur ami s'agiter sur sa chaise. Ils allaient enfin réussir à le caser, celui-là ! Ils espéraient juste que ce vieux cliché n'allait pas partir en vrille : Hermione était une étudiante en droit, Ron un mécanicien. Harry doutait sérieusement que la jeune fille rejette Ron à cause de leur différence de statut, mais il ne savait pas si elle arriverait à tomber amoureuse de lui.

À ses yeux, Ron était un homme assez séduisant, du moins physiquement, mais le goût de chacun était subjectif. Et puis, aimer Ron physiquement ne suffisait pas : il fallait accepter sa gloutonnerie et sa manière de s'habiller. Enfin, Harry savait par expérience qu'une femme pouvait avoir beaucoup d'influence sur un homme. A l'époque où Sirius était amoureux de Severus, Isaline l'avait boosté pour qu'il s'habille correctement afin de plaire à l'élu de son cœur. Autant dire que ce fut difficile, étant donné que Sirius avait perdu l'habitude de faire les boutiques pour s'acheter des vêtements « portables ».

« Et sinon, ça s'est arrangé avec Parvati ?

- M'en parle pas ! S'exclama Ron. Elle me harcèle, c'est atroce…

- Elle passe souvent au garage, expliqua Neville tout en enroulant ses pâtes avec sa fourchette. Elle porte des décolletés pour montrer son tatouage. »

Parvati s'était belle et bien montrée à la boutique pour se faire tatouer sa Betty Boop sur le sein, de façon à ce qu'il soit visible avec un décolleté. Harry avait gagné à « Pierre, papier, ciseau » contre Nymph' et ce fut elle qui s'occupa du tatouage. Parvati lui bassina les oreilles à propos de Ron, de sa virilité, de son tatouage sur l'épaule, de son regard qui la rendait toute chose… Y'avait des moments, comme ça, où elle se demandait pourquoi elle était devenue tatoueuse…

« Elle n'a pas lâché l'affaire, soupira Ron. Je crois que c'est pire depuis qu'elle s'est fait tatouer. Mais elle a lu où que les Betty Boop tatouées sur des seins me faisaient fantasmer ? Harry, arrête de ricaner, c'est pas marrant.

- Et sa sœur, elle a un nouveau mec ?

- Ouais ! S'exclama Neville. Padma sort avec Michael.

- Michael ?

- Michael Corner, l'ex de Cho. Tu vois qui c'est ?

- Il a accepté de sortir avec Padma ?! »

Cette fois, ce fut de Harry qu'on ria, vu sa mine stupéfaite. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Michael sorte avec Padma. Il était sorti un temps avec Cho, qui avait absolument besoin d'un petit ami car elle était harcelée par une fille qui voulait absolument sortir avec elle. Tout n'avait été que fictif avec Michael mais ses sentiments envers Cho s'étaient encore plus affirmés et ce fut le drame quand elle voulut mettre fin à tout ça : elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre davantage. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à s'en remettre et Cho s'était souvent maudite de l'avoir utilisé : elle aurait dû prendre Harry, mais ce dernier ne se montrait pas du tout coopératif, et Olivier encore moins. Même pas la peine de demander à Théo.

« Ouais, il a accepté. Bon, je ne pense pas que ça durera longtemps, avoua Ron. Rappelez-vous quand il est sorti avec Ginny, tout le monde pensait que ça allait durer. Raté, ils ont pas tenu plus d'un mois. »

Ce fut sans doute une tentative foireuse de Ginny pour rendre Harry jaloux. Quand elle traînait avec Michael, elle ne cessait de l'embrasser, de lui tenir le bras ou la main, gloussant comme une dinde à chacune de ses phrases. Harry y vit là une occasion de se débarrasser définitivement de Ginny et il n'aurait plus à subir ses tentatives de séduction, mais il s'était lourdement trompé, car au bout d'un mois, Michael refusa d'aller plus loin, pour des raisons qu'il garda d'abord secrètes, puis il avoua que Ginny le gonflait.

« De toute façon, ta sœur reste jamais longtemps avec ses copains, répliqua Neville.

- Normal, elle est à fond sur Harry. Sauf que là, elle peut aller se rhabiller, non ? Dit Ron d'un air amusé.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Harry s'est trouvé quelqu'un ! »

Neville sembla halluciné. Harry, avec quelqu'un ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu en couple depuis qu'il le connaissait, et cela devait faire environ trois ans. Il n'était jamais allé très loin avec ses prétendants, garçons et filles. Et maintenant… il avait quelqu'un…

« Qui c'est ?

- Tu le connais pas, c'est un étudiant en médecine.

- C'est vrai ? »

Harry était écarlate et il rougit encore plus quand Ron précisa que le gars en question avait beaucoup d'argent, vu la marque et la classe de sa voiture. Neville sifflait d'admiration en disant à Harry, à juste titre, qu'il avait fait fort. Le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre… C'était sûr que sortir avec un étudiant en médecine, avec son boulot de tatoueur, ça avait de l'effet…

Il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Théo, la veille. Ce dernier avait paru scandalisé quand ils avaient compris que l'ex petit ami de Seamus n'était autre que Draco. Alors c'était de ce mec qu'il entendait parler ? Il était certain que ce type ne pourrait leur attirer que des emmerdes, il l'avait dit à Harry !

Et là, ses doutes avaient refait surface. Si Draco était sorti avec un étudiant, qui d'après Théo était quand même assez bien fichu, pourquoi s'était-il intéressé à lui ? Qu'avait-il de plus que Seamus ? Avec combien de personnes était-il sorti avant lui ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Harry ordonna à Théo de ne parler à personne de leur amitié, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel : il n'allait quand même pas fermer sa gueule quand Seamus allait insulter Harry ! Si ? Bon, d'accord…

« Tu le revois quand, ton Draco ?

- On ne sort pas ensemble.

- Tu vas dépasser le troisième rendez-vous, donc c'est tout comme ! Affirma le rouquin.

- Je sais pas, il ne m'a pas rappelé. »

Il attendait son coup de téléphone à la fois avec angoisse et impatience. Peut-être qu'il devrait l'inviter lui-même, pour une fois. Mais bon, il faudrait préparer Isaline psychologiquement, parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'il prenne lui-même les devants. Ah la la, celle-là…

**OoO**

Le réveil sonna. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Sa main se posa mollement sur le réveil et sa tentative d'ouvrir les yeux échoua lamentablement. Il préféra se blottir dans sa couette, prêt à se rendormir, mais la voix joyeuse de sa tante se fit entendre.

« Ryry, mon amour ! C'est l'heure ! »

Ça lui rappelait quand il allait à l'école. Combien de fois était-elle venue le lever, lors des sombres matins d'hiver ? Parfois, elle ne pouvait résister et elle l'emmenait en voiture, prétextant qu'il faisait trop froid pour qu'il prenne le bus, alors que c'était juste pour rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, il n'allait plus à l'école, son lieu de travail se trouvait juste en-dessous de sa chambre, ce qui lui évitait un trajet en bus, en métro, ou en moto. Pourtant, un vent de nostalgie lui caressa le visage quand il se souvint de ces années où il était encore scolarisé.

Isaline l'avait inscrit dans un collège privé à quelques arrêts de bus de chez eux. Elle disait que son père l'avait envoyé dans une école privée et elle avait les moyens d'en faire de même avec Harry. Celui-ci appris plus tard qu'elle fit certains sacrifices pour payer le collège, même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître. A l'époque, elle avait deux tatoueurs dans sa boutique. L'un d'eux travaillaient depuis quelques années pour elle et son père, qui était décédé, et comme il avait décidé de ne plus rien faire, elle l'avait viré, se retrouvant seule avec un tatoueur.

Quand Nymphadora commença à se stabiliser, Isaline voulut la renvoyer à l'école, mais l'adolescente refusa : elle voulait travailler. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'étudier et Isaline la prit comme apprentie chez elle, étant donné qu'elle savait bien dessiner. Elle se montra une excellente élève et sa joie de vivre la rendit sympathique aux clients, qui venaient régulièrement à la boutique.

Isaline avait besoin d'argent, pour les dépenses de la boutique, mais aussi pour Harry, son école et ses affaires, et aussi pour payer leurs repas. Puis il y avait eu Sirius, dépressif, qui devint un second poids pour elle. Elle pensait s'en sortir avec ses deux tatoueurs, mais l'homme qui travaillait avec eux commença à dériver. Il était tatoué de partout, mais bon, après tout, il était tatoueur alors cela n'avait rien de choquant. Elle ne dit rien quand il se fit opérer de la langue pour qu'elle soit fourchue comme celle des serpents. Elle ne put accepter quand il se mit des implants sous la peau du crâne, formant deux petites cornes de chaque côté de son front. Elle finit par le virer et se débrouilla avec Nymphadora.

A l'époque, Harry ne savait rien de ses soucis d'argent. Il avait une confiance totale en elle. Il ne voyait que son sourire, sa voiture garée dans une petite rue quand elle venait le chercher, le paquet de bonbons qu'elle lui tendait quand ils allaient chercher du pain. Il ne voyait qu'un ange qui le regardait d'en haut, sa grande main blanche dans la sienne toute petite.

Il souvint d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eue, un jour. Le professeur principal de Harry avait convoqué sa tutrice pour récupérer le bulletin du premier trimestre, et la jeune femme lui avait demandé, pour la première fois, s'il avait honte d'elle. Ses cheveux à demi décolorés, ces arabesques visibles à son poignets, les piercings à ses oreilles, ses vêtements bizarres, sa voiture pourrie…

Isaline avait déjà eu honte de son père, quand elle était jeune, et elle comprenait que son pupille soit gêné à cause de sa tutrice. Mais l'enfant n'avait pas compris. Ni ce jour-là, ni les autres, quand elle lui posait la même question. Comment avoir honte de la personne qui le rendait heureux ? Qui lui offrait toutes les chances de s'en sortir ? Harry avait eu aussi sa période rebelle, l'âge bête comme on disait, mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre honte quant à Isaline. C'était une chose qu'il s'était toujours interdit, au fond de lui-même.

Pourtant, elle avait toujours fait attention. Quand elle devait rencontrer des professeurs ou quand il venait à la maison avec des amis, elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait et comment elle s'habillait. Elle se rappelait de la honte qu'elle avait éprouvée pour son père et ses remords : on ne devait pas avoir honte de ceux qu'on aimait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait sentir à son père et, intérieurement, elle s'était pardonnée : Isaline avait tant fait pour l'aider, elle s'était tellement investie dans la boutique…

« Ryry ! Lève-toi ou c'est moi qui te lève, espèce de fainéant ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et il regarda vaguement le plafond blanc au-dessus de sa tête. Comment aurait-il pu ressentir de la honte envers Isaline ? Comment aurait-il pu ? Avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui… Quand ils avaient quitté Londres, trois ans plus tôt… C'était un arrachement. Elle quittait son pays pour lui. Pour qu'il aille mieux, pour qu'il reparte sur de bonnes bases.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Isaline, en nuisette, entra et fonça vers la fenêtre pour en ouvrit les rideaux. Harry grogna et se cacha la tête sous sa couette, la lumière blessant ses yeux. Isaline, tel un chat, lui sauta dessus et tenta de le chatouiller à travers la couette. Elle réussit à se glisser dessous et ce ne fut plus que rires et chatouilles.

« J'aime ta façon de me réveiller, fit Harry quand elle cessa ses tortures.

- T'avais qu'à te lever ! Allez, le petit-déjeuner est prêt. »

La tatoueuse se leva et s'étira. Sa chemise de nuit s'arrêtait aux genoux, et derrière le rideau de ses cheveux, il pouvait imaginer le dragon qui crachait son feu orangé dans son dos, dessiné autrefois par son père. Harry avait toujours trouvé ce tatouage absolument magnifique, l'un des plus beaux qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. L'être mythique avait été dessiné avec tant de soin, tant de détails… Un travail de pro.

Il vit sur son mollet un lézard tout en courbes polynésiennes, noir et quelque peu banal. C'était lui qui le lui avait fait, en tant qu'essai, et il devait avouer qu'il s'en était pas mal sorti. Sur son autre jambe, sa cheville était enserrée de lignes tribales fines et courbées, formant comme un bracelet. Ça, c'était de Nymph'. Le regard du jeune homme remonta vers ses épaules, où d'autres choses encore étaient tatouées. Sur son épaule droite, son père avait tracé un phénix, ses ailes écartées et les plumes douces et longues de sa queue éparpillées derrière lui. Sur l'autre, elle avait fait tatoué en idéogrammes japonais le nom des personnes qu'elle aimait : son père, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Nymph', Teddy et Harry.

Harry rejeta sa couette sur le côté et suivit sa tante hors de sa chambre, simplement vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine, où il s'assit sur une chaise, tandis qu'Isaline lui servait du lait dans un bol, qui prit alors la teinte du chocolat en poudre. Ses tartines encore tièdes avaient été beurrées et le jeune homme mordit dans le pain grillé avec faim.

Isaline lui résuma sa journée, qui commençait par une série de piercings. Harry l'écoutait attentivement, notant intérieurement chacun de ses rendez-vous. Il ne connaissait personne dans le tas, mais bon. Il ne pouvait pas toujours revoir les mêmes personnes.

Quand il eut terminé son petit-déjeuner, il monta à l'étage pour prendre ses vêtements puis il partit dans la salle de bain. Elle n'était pas bien grande, une baignoire blanche occupait tout un mur. A côté se trouvait le lavabo, avec une armoire dotée d'un miroir au-dessus et d'un meuble en-dessous, et juste en face, un autre meuble où étaient rangées les serviettes, les gants et les tapis de bains.

Harry prit justement une serviette mauve et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le papillon bleu tatoué sur son cœur. Un beau tatouage qui l'avait obsédé, pendant un temps. Maintenant, il faisait parti de lui, comme ces arabesques tribales sur son épaule et les légers motifs autour de son poignet.

Le jeune homme revit sa tante, avec tous ces tatouages. Elle en avait un certain nombre. Trop, selon certains. Harry était plus raisonnable avec les siens, ils étaient moins grands. Mais Harry regarda, par l'intermédiaire du miroir, celui qu'il se trouvait derrière lui. Il ouvrit légèrement la petite porte du meuble, et son dos lui apparut.

Son dos. Pâle. Avec ces ailes d'anges arrondis sur ses épaules et descendant jusqu'à ses hanches…

**OoO**

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, personne n'aurait pu l'entendre, vu le bruit ambiant. C'était sans doute là l'avantage des bistrots : personne ne faisait vraiment attention à vous.

Cela faisait bien une bonne dizaine de minutes que Draco et Rogue discutait, assis à une petite table dans un bistrot peu éloigné de l'université. Les cours étaient terminés, Blaise était rentré chez lui, laissant Draco seul avec leur professeur. Blaise n'avait jamais tellement apprécié leurs conversations, trop axées sur la médecine, sans s'en écarter.

La vérité, c'était que Severus parlait d'autres choses seulement avec quelques élèves dont il était plus ou moins proche, et Draco lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil : il aimait sa curiosité, son intelligence, et son désir de toujours se perfectionner. Il avait aussi aimé son respect et sa politesse, sa façon de se rétracter quand ses questions allaient un petit peu trop loin. Au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus assez proches pour se payer un café après les cours.

Le portable sonna à nouveau dans sa poche et Draco fronça les sourcils. Il fronça les sourcils, s'excusa, puis ouvrit le clapet de son portable. C'était un SMS de Orange, qui l'infirmait qu'il avait un nouveau message. Ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer : c'était Harry qui avait essayé de l'appeler. Et tandis qu'il rangeait son téléphone, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser à la scène que Sirius et Isaline lui avait faite le week-end dernier.

Pour être sincère, il avait beau connaître le nom de famille de Draco, il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre Sirius et sa cousine Narcissa. Il n'y avait même pas pensé, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre sur eux. Mais quand Isaline lui avait parlé de Draco, qu'il avait aperçu dans la boutique quand il était venu régler ses comptes avec Sirius, il avait soudain fait le rapprochement.

Sur tous les hommes de France, il avait fallu que ce crétin de Potter soit attiré par Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Sirius et Isaline n'aurait peut-être pas imaginé pire comme beaux-parents, vu la bataille que la femme avait menée contre le couple, et la famille Black. D'abord pour Nymphadora, et ce fut le combat le plus épuisant qu'elle eut à mener contre les Black, puis quand il fallut s'occuper de Sirius à sa sortie de prison. La famille voulait remettre la main sur lui, et sans doute l'utiliser, récupérer son argent entre autres, et Isaline, avec la grâce d'un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaines, s'était interposée.

Severus avait beau dire que Draco était quelqu'un de sérieux, ces deux dégénérés avaient refusé de le croire. Isaline se faisait déjà des films où ces, citons, « bourges avec un balai dans le cul » débarquaient chez elle et Sirius pâlissait affreusement en imaginant sa tendre mère rappliquer à Paris.

Nymphadora avait appris la nouvelle quand elle était arrivée avec Remus, et ce dernier eut un mal fou à la bloquer dans le salon, argumentant qu'il lui était impossible d'empêcher Harry d'aller à son rendez-vous à l'heure qu'il était. Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés en retard, ou Tonks aurait en aurait fait de la chair à pâtée, de ce Draco. Etrangement, Isaline lui ordonna, une fois qu'elle fut calmée, de ne surtout pas en parler à Harry. Il valait mieux attendre de voir comment il se débrouillait avec le blondinet.

« Qui c'est, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Harry. »

Draco lui lança un regard entendu, mais Severus n'en avait pas besoin. Il poussa un soupir et lui avoua qu'il savait que lui et Harry sortaient ensemble, mais le blond répliqua qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en couple. Il devait séduire Harry, et la partie n'était pas encore gagnée. Severus faillit lui dire que, vu qu'il avait accepté de le revoir après le troisième rendez-vous, c'était qu'il était déjà charmé. Mais mieux valait garder ça pour lui, ce n'était pas marrant sinon.

« Enfin, je compte bien le séduire.

- Il vous plait tant que ça ? S'étonna Severus.

- Oh oui, avoua Draco. Plus je le vois et plus il me plait.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il soit comme l'autre phénomène ? »

Draco eut un petit rire et Severus un sourire ironique. Un jour, Seamus avait attendu qu'ils sortent du bistrot pour taper son scandale, accusant Draco de le tromper. Severus aurait pu se sentir flatté, mais il était déjà pris, et plus que pris d'ailleurs vu la jalousie de son compagnon, et il trouvait ridicule qu'on puisse imaginer quoique ce soit entre un étudiant aussi sérieux que Draco et un homme froid et réservé comme Severus. Surtout que, si cela avait vraiment été le cas, ils auraient pu être plus discret… Severus se souvenait encore de l'hilarité de Zabini, qui semblait ne plus être capable de s'arrêter de rire, de la colère froide et difficilement contenue de Draco, et de sa propre envie de rire. Un moment mémorable…

Depuis, à chaque fois que Severus voyait Seamus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui adresser un rictus sarcastique, ce qui faisait flipper l'étudiant. Le professeur avait été assez déçu que Draco s'embarrasse d'un garçon pareil et il avait été fier de lui quand il s'en était débarrassé. Bon, certes, Sirius était possessif et jaloux, voire même exaspérant, mais certainement pas au point de lui mettre la honte sur son lieu de travail. Chez lui, il lui taperait un scandale, mais pas devant un café. En fait, l'éducation des Black n'était pas si mauvaise…

« J'espère que non.

- Ne vous en faites pas là-dessus : Harry est bizarre mais plus calme que M. Finnigan.

- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? Demanda Draco, intéressé.

- Quasiment depuis qu'il est arrivé à Londres. J'ai passé toute ma scolarité avec Sirius, et j'ai quitté Londres peu de temps après avoir commencé à enseigner dans les facs.

- Vous n'étiez pas ensemble, à l'époque ?

- Je le détestais. »

Si Sirius avait été là, il aurait éclaté de rire, tant le visage clair de Draco reflétait sa stupeur. Mais il était sincère. Sirius et ses amis lui avaient tellement fait de misères qu'il avait presque souhaité leur mort, en particulier Sirius, qu'il détestait autant qu'il l'aimait. La seule personne dont il n'avait jamais maudit la vie était Remus, qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les ardeurs de ses amis.

« Quand on s'est revu à Paris, il s'est mis à me draguer. Et les choses se sont faites… naturellement, si je puis dire. »

Mouais, Sirius en avait quand même bavé pour en arriver là où il en était maintenant. Severus lui avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs avant qu'il ne lui permette seulement de l'embrasser.

« Mais vous le détestiez, non ? S'étonna le blond.

- Lui et ses amis passaient leur vie à m'emmerder. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Et je leur rendais plutôt bien, d'ailleurs. Il ne vous est jamais arrivé d'être attiré par quelqu'un qui semble vous détester ?

- Non, avoua Draco.

- Et Zabini ?

- Ah si, ça lui est arrivé, et plus d'une fois.

- Ils étaient insupportables, et d'une puérilité exaspérante. D'ailleurs, parmi ses amis, il y avait le père de Harry. Le chef de la bande. Quand je vois Harry, je me demande ce qu'il a hérité de lui, hormis son apparence.

- Ils se ressemblent ?

- Harry avec les yeux marron et un air arrogant. »

Draco tenta d'imaginer cela et il se demanda s'il avait hérité ses yeux magnifiques de sa mère. En tout cas, son père devait être bien fichu, s'il ressemblait autant à son fils.

Soudain, il se souvint de la réaction qu'il avait eue quand Draco avait mentionné ses parents. Quelle avait leur réaction quand il avait décidé de devenir tatoueur. Il eut envie d'en demander plus à son professeur, mais quelque chose le retint. Mieux valait qu'il l'apprenne par lui-même.

« Mais d'un point de vue caractère, c'est le jour et la nuit.

- A ce point ? »

Severus acquiesça. Personnellement, il détestait James. Mais avec les années, il avait fini par lui être indifférent, et aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait plus aucune rancune envers lui. Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, ni lui, ni son épouse, ni son enfant.

D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était laissé faire. Avec Sirius. Il aurait pu le rejeter, lui faire autant de mal que lui-même lui en avait fait quand ils étaient jeunes. Mais Sirius avait vécu trop de choses : la disparition de son meilleur ami et de sa femme, sa détention, la dépression qui avait suivi… Quand il avait revu Sirius, quand ce dernier le suppliait de lui donner une chance, ce n'était pas cet étudiant insouciant qu'il avait vu, mais l'homme blessé en quête d'amour.

Il y avait des choses dont on ne pouvait se remettre. Il y avait des plaies qui ne cicatrisaient jamais complètement. Isaline avait fait du bon boulot avec Sirius, Severus avait pris le relai. La laissant seule s'occuper de cet enfant chétif aux yeux soulignés de cernes, qui s'appelait Harry Potter.

Severus regarda l'heure et décida qu'il avait assez fait poireauter Sirius. Les deux hommes se quittèrent alors, l'un partant vers la voiture de son amant qui, comme prévu, l'attendait au coin d'une petite rue, tandis que l'autre marchait vers la station de métro, casque à la main et sac sur le dos.

**OoO**

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Harry se pinça légèrement la lèvre : il ne pouvait répondre avant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. La musique était suffisamment forte pour qu'on n'entende pas son téléphone vibrer, mais son envie de le sortir pour répondre était difficilement résistible.

Harry travaillait sur le bras d'un client, qui désirait une fresque colorée sur toute la longueur de son bras. Il avait commencé avec l'épaule, puis, une fois le reste de l'argent réuni, il revint pour la prolonger jusqu'à son poignet. Des dessins de toute sorte se mêlaient sur sa peau, des diables, des femmes, des têtes de mort… Harry travaillait avec application, écoutant vaguement Michael Jackson chanter son refrain.

« 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night, and no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike…"

Près de lui, Isaline travaillait sur le bras d'un homme, qui se faisait tatouer le pape Jean-Paul II sur l'épaule. Elle travaillait avec de la couleur et cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'elle était-dessus. Harry avait déjà réalisé des portraits en noir et blanc, mais jamais avec de la couleur. Il avait tracé les visages de Marilyn Monroe et Johnny Halliday, par exemple, et malgré les propositions, il n'avait jamais utilisé de couleur, contrairement à Isaline, dont le travail méticuleux et soigné était sublime.

A une autre table, Nymph' était penchée sur la hanche d'un jeune homme, un paquet de Marlboro sur les genoux : il lui avait demandé de lui tatouer un paquet de cigarettes. Le dessin avait déjà été tracé auparavant et il ne lui restait plus qu'à appliquer la couleur.

C'était un peu bizarre quand il n'y avait pas d'ambiance dans la boutique, même si c'était reposant. Mais personne n'était vraiment d'humeur à déconner, étant donné qu'Isaline était penché sur un tatouage difficile. De plus, Harry ressentait une certaine tension chez Nymph', même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était tendue. Etait-ce parce qu'il était prêt à sortir avec quelqu'un, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis trois ans ?

Cela lui paraissait étrange de penser cela, car Draco ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son ex, même s'ils étaient le même genre de personne. Au fond de lui, Harry se sentait un peu intimidé car il ne savait pas vraiment comme Draco était réellement : était-il comme l'autre, à ne pas vouloir s'ils se tiennent la main, qu'ils s'embrassent en public ? Harry n'était pas particulièrement démonstratif à l'extérieur, mais bon, tenir la main de son petit ami, ce n'était quand même pas la mer à boire. Et puis, il avait un peu de mal à s'imaginer à côté de Draco. Tous deux étaient diamétralement différents, autant sur le point physique que sur le caractère.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir décidé de poursuivre ? Parce que Draco l'attirait. Lors de ce troisième rendez-vous, Draco l'avait séduit sans même s'en rendre compte. Sa personnalité lui plaisait, il aimait sa façon de sourire, de parler, de rire. Harry ne faisait pas tellement attention au physique : Draco était un beau mec, inutile de disserter là-dessus. Mais le blond l'avait dit lui-même : si c'était pour sortir avec un apollon à la cervelle d'oiseau, inutile de s'aventurer trop loin.

Les vingt minutes passèrent et Harry termina son tatouage. Il fut bientôt libre et il s'isola dans sa chambre pour rappeler le blond, sous le regard suspicieux des deux femmes. Nymphadora aurait voulu lui dire de rester là, qu'il ne devait pas continuer, ce mec le ferait souffrir. Mais elle sentait le regard d'Isaline posé sur elle, et la tatoueuse resta à sa place. Il valait mieux attendre et voir comment cela se poursuivait. De toute manière, si Draco faisait du mal à Harry, il ne s'en sortirait pas en un seul morceau.

Harry ferma la porte de sa chambre, puis s'assit sur son lit. Il chercha le numéro de Draco dans le répertoire, appuya sur une touche et, enfin, porta le téléphone à son oreille. Il entendit quelques tonalités, avant que la messagerie ne se mette en route.

« Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Draco, je suis absent, laissez un message ou rappelez-moi. »

Simple et concis, songea Harry. Il s'était toujours dit que les messages des répondeurs reflétaient leur propriétaire. Ron avait enregistré le sien dans la rue, alors qu'il attendait sa sœur devant le coiffeur, et on pouvait entendre en fond sonore le klaxon des voitures et le bruit de leurs pneus sur la route. Cho l'avait fait sur une musique de Cascada. D'ailleurs, il devrait lui dire qu'il serait peut-être temps de le changer…

« Allô ? »

Harry sursauta. Il était prêt à laisser à nouveau un message mais la voix de Draco l'avait surpris. Ses joues rosirent mais il reprit contenance.

« C'est Harry. Je ne pouvais pas te répondre tout à l'heure, je travaillais.

- Il n'y a pas de souci. Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai un peu mal aux yeux, mais sinon, ça va. Et toi ? Les cours ?

- Toujours pareil, la routine.

- Tu es libre ce week-end ? »

Draco marqua une légère pause. C'était la première fois que Harry lui proposait une sortie. L'étudiant sentit une bouffée de joie monter en lui tandis qu'il acquiesçait. Il n'allait certainement pas dire non.

« Les parents d'une amie tient un restaurant chinois, je t'invite ?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- Tu habites où ? Je viens te chercher en moto. »

Draco lui donna son adresse, même s'il était terrifié à l'idée que Harry débarque chez lui, comme ça, tel un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Mais ce serait un moyen de le tester : serait-il comme Seamus à s'incruster sans tenir compte des autres ou serait-il plus discret ? Même si la spontanéité de Seamus lui avait plu un temps, elle avait fini par l'exaspérer. Bah, il verrait bien.

Draco tenta tant bien que mal de lui expliquer où se trouvait son adresse et, cherchant en même temps sur Internet, Harry trouva l'itinéraire. Il lui promit qu'il serait à l'heure, du moins l'espérait-il. Enfin, il s'était tellement perdu qu'il avait développé un certain sens de l'orientation. Il arriverait à s'en sortir…

**OoO**

Draco était épuisé. En raison de nombreuses grèves, ils avaient commencé les cours en avance, afin de rattraper un petit retard de l'an passé, et les stages en alternance avec la fac venaient de commencer en début de semaine. Et c'était tout simplement crevant…

Le rythme était assez soutenu et le blond pouvait se vanter d'être tombé avec de bonnes personnes. Jamais M. Rogue ne l'avouerait, mais Draco était certain qu'il l'avait recommandé, vu à quelle vitesse il avait reçu sa réponse. De même, Blaise avait été pris dans cet hôpital et plutôt facilement, et lui aussi se demandait s'il n'avait pas un peu subi l'influence positive de Rogue. Certes, ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble, mais c'était quand même agréable de se voir à la pause déjeuner.

Draco était rentré fatigué la veille et il enchaînait aujourd'hui avec quelques cours de soutien à deux adolescents. A Remi, entre autres, qui commençait sérieusement à lui casser les pieds. Draco était tellement fait engueuler par son père qu'il avait décidé de laisser aller, et il avait accepté de continuer les cours, mais le blond ne se gênait pas pour se montrer froid envers le jeune homme. Agé de dix-huit ans, il tentait tant bien que mal de draguer cet éphèbe blond, mais en vain.

La patience était quelque chose d'assez naturel chez Draco, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui chauffer les oreilles. A chaque fois que Remi baissait les yeux vers sa feuille, Draco regardait sa montrer en comptant presque les minutes qui le séparaient de la délivrance, comme à l'époque du lycée, où lui et Blaise avaient le nez collé à la montre lors des cours d'anglais. Il fallait dire que Draco parlait cette langue couramment et Blaise, ayant souvent suivi sa mère lors de ses voyages, avait acquis une bonne connaissance de cette langue. Ces cours étaient donc une véritable torture…

Quand les deux heures de cours se terminèrent, Draco put enfin respirer. Il quitta la chambre de Remi et adressa un beau sourire à sa mère qui, rosissant, lui tendit quelques billets pour payer le cours. Ensuite, Draco rejoignit sa voiture, garée juste devant la maison, et se rendit à son prochain cours, à savoir celui de la jeune Lucie. Enfin, elle était certainement sa seule élève qui n'ait rien à voir avec les relations de son père. Quand il était au lycée, il cherchait à donner des cours de piano à domicile et cette jeune fille de quinze ans était la seule élève qu'il avait gardé depuis cette époque.

Il arriva devant une toute petite maison et sonna à l'interphone. La mère de l'adolescente vint lui ouvrir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et elle l'invita à entrer. C'était un endroit assez commun, où Draco mettait rarement les pieds. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait pas payer les cours très chers : dix euros de l'heure. Pour Remi, c'était qurante. D'un autre côté, ses cours à lui étaient assez intenses, Draco avait toujours été excellent en maths. Pour Lucie, c'était différent. Ses parents n'avaient pas énormément de moyens. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de jouer les bons samaritains, mais il connaissait cette gamine depuis sept ans et il ne lui avait jamais fait payer plus : elle le détendait plus qu'elle ne l'épuisait, et Dieu savait comme elle pouvait être vive…

L'adolescente, avec des cheveux bruns coupés aux épaules, lui embrassa les joues et le cours de musique commença. La jeune fille était toujours aussi vive et Draco mit un temps fou à la calmer. Ils commencèrent par un peu de solfège, puis ils pratiquèrent sur le piano. Le cours dura deux bonnes heures, le blond dépassa même un peu, puis il s'en alla.

Il rentra chez lui pour déjeuner. Ses parents étaient là, évidemment. Il aurait presque souhaité que ce ne fut pas le cas. Des tensions demeuraient entre eux. Si Draco pouvait baisser les yeux, ne pouvant faire face aux regards de ses parents, il lui était impossible de se plier à leurs colères. Il tenait sans doute cela de son père. Il en avait trop vu pour se laisser faire.

Dobby leur apporta leur entrée, puis le plat principal, tandis que son épouse, Winky, s'activait aux fourneaux. Tout le repas se déroula dans un silence lourd, où aucun Malfoy ne prononça le moindre mot. C'était amusant comme tableau, songea Draco. Un père, une mère et un fils blonds, assis autour d'une table, en train de déguster un bon déjeuner, et sans s'adresser la parole. Leurs yeux étaient posés sur leur assiette, mangeant à une lenteur désespérante, comme s'ils attendaient que l'un d'eux craque.

Mais personne ne désirait s'avouer vaincu. Lucius restait campé sur ses positions. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose à son fils, si ce n'était de donner quelques cours aux enfants de ses amis ou clients, voire même les deux. Il pouvait bien subir les tentatives de séduction de ces jeunes gens, cela ne lui coûtait rien. Il vivait dans l'insouciance, il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de travailler, gérer une entreprise, enchaîner les rendez-vous… Son fils avait grandi dans un monde d'insouciance, il lui avait laissé choisir sa voie, alors que lui-même n'en avait pas eu le droit.

Quant à sa mère, c'était une autre paire de manches. D'une patience sans égal, elle refusait d'accorder la parole à son fils tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé. Cette dispute entre eux la blessait, mais il lui avait mal parlé, et ce qu'il avait dit ne lui avait pas du tout plu. Elle aimait sa famille, et elle savait qu'on avait besoin d'elle là-bas. Même si Lucius ne s'y opposait pas, elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne partageait pas sa vision des choses et qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'y rende pour s'occuper de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais entendre son fils lui dire de pareilles horreurs, elle refusait de l'accepter.

Cependant, Draco était aussi têtu que ses parents. Il n'était pas comme ces autres fils et filles qui ne supportaient pas de passer une journée sans parler à leurs parents. Il n'était pas de ceux qui avaient besoin de parler à leurs parents pour se sentir bien. C'était un avantage, car en cas de dispute, il ne lui était pas difficile de garder la tête haute. Mais, dans le fond, ce n'était pas aussi bien que ça : ne pas éprouver le besoin d'avoir un contact avec ses parents était quelque chose d'assez triste. Mais il s'y était fait, avec le temps.

Souvent, son père lui disait qu'il avait grandi dans l'insouciance. Il était vrai que Draco avait un joli compte en banque et, dans le fond, son père ne lui avait jamais demandé grand-chose, hormis de faire des études. Il avait plus ou moins facilement accepté ses choix, mais il l'avait quand même fait. Mais c'était sans doute cette facilité qui avait rendu Draco aussi indépendant. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se confier à son père, ou à sa mère, même s'il était plutôt proche de cette dernière. Cette demeure était sa maison, mais pas son « chez lui ». Sa chambre était la sienne, sans lui appartenir. Rien ne montrait qu'il y vivait, hormis ses vêtements, ses livres et ses classeurs.

Quand Draco termina son dessert, il quitta la table et sortit de la salle à manger pour regagner sa chambre. Avec un papier mural azur, et des meubles de bois clair. Une chambre impersonnelle…

Draco travailla tout l'après-midi. La maison était silencieuse. Il entendait parfois le pas régulier de sa mère, ses pantoufles effleurant le parquet du couloir. Ou alors la démarche plus précipitée de Winky ou Dobby. Ce dernier vint le voir pour lui proposer un goûter, comme il en avait l'habitude, et Draco accepta cette pause avec un plaisir non feint. Le majordome lui apporta un plateau, avec un service à thé raffiné et une assiette de biscuits. Le blond se servit du thé mais ne toucha pas aux gâteaux.

Il regarda l'heure. Quatre heures et demie. Il songea que, dans deux petites heures, Harry viendrait le chercher en moto. Devant chez lui. Draco songea que c'était la deuxième fois que quelqu'un venait le chercher chez lui, hormis Blaise, évidemment. Ses ex lui avaient évidemment proposé des sorties sans aller jusqu'à le prendre chez lui. Il fallait dire que Draco avait plutôt une place dominante dans le couple. Il eut un sourire amusé en songeant que, s'il sortait avec Harry, tous deux ne rentreraient sans doute pas dans le moule caricatural du couple homosexuel avec une « femme » et un « homme ».

Cela avait été le cas avec Seamus. Draco se référait à lui, quand il pensait à Harry, car il n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un, et surtout un garçon. Avant lui, il s'était arrêté à un ou deux mois, mais pas plus. Et le blond se rappelait bien que, même s'il avait son permis, Seamus n'avait jamais proposé de venir le chercher. Du moins, pas assez franchement pour que Draco le prenne vraiment au sérieux.

En fait, il était venu une fois, car la voiture de Draco était en panne. Ce jour-là, Seamus, au lieu d'attendre dehors comme Draco le lui avait demandé, avait sonné et s'était présenté à sa mère comme son petit ami. Evidemment, Narcissa avait été ravie, mais Draco beaucoup moins, et il n'avait pas manqué de le faire sentir au jeune homme. Mais tel qu'il était, Seamus n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à cette petite colère de Draco. Cependant, il ne lui avait plus jamais proposé de venir le chercher : trouver la bonne rue avait été un péplum, et il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça.

Draco n'avait rien dit à Harry, mais il l'attendait au tournant. Un moyen de le tester, en quelque sorte. Il trouvait ça lui-même ridicule, mais il avait besoin de ça. Il avait beau avoir passé de bons moments avec Seamus, pour qui il avait éprouvé de l'affection, il ne voulait plus revivre le même calvaire. Cette jalousie, ce désir d'attentions, cette attente perpétuelle après lui… Oh, il lui proposait des choses, aussi, mais il n'imposait pas vraiment ses idées de sorties, attendant la réponse de son petit ami. Il s'était plus affirmé quand ils avaient couchés ensemble.

Soudain, Draco se laissa aller en arrière, regardant le plafond. Il se demanda si Harry était sorti avec beaucoup de mecs. Sans aucun doute, il était beau gosse, et Draco ne devait pas être le premier à l'avoir abordé. Quel était son genre de mec ? Certes, il avait accepté quelques rendez-vous avec Draco, mais avait-il un style précisément ? Et avait-il déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? Assurément. Un jeune homme aussi mignon et à la fois sûr de lui ne pouvait pas être puceau. Et cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il se sentit un peu jaloux de celui qui lui avait pris sa virginité. Mais peut-être que le brun n'avait été dans les bras de personne…

Pour éviter d'y penser d'avantage, Draco se remit à son travail, et ce jusqu'à cinq heures et quart. Harry était censé venir le chercher à six heures et quart, cela lui laissait une heure pour se préparer. Draco éteignit donc son ordinateur et prit sa douche dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Elle n'était pas bien grande, une grande baignoire le long d'un mur, un lavabo et un grand meuble pour ses affaires de toilettes. Le carrelage était dans les tons verts, les murs recouverts de petits carreaux en un joli dégradé vert foncé jusqu'à un vert très clair.

L'étudiant se déshabilla et fourra ses affaires sale dans la panière à linge, et il prit sa douche. Il était un peu tendu, alors se força à se détendre, tout en espérant que Harry arrive à l'heure…

**OoO**

Un péplum. Bon, certes, il avait vu pire, mais trouver la baraque de Draco fut un vrai casse-tête. Harry se demanda même s'il n'était pas en retard, mais quand il aperçut le petit écriteau avec le nom de la rue, il s'arrêta au coin de la rue pour regarder l'heure, et l'heure du rendez-vous n'avait pas encore été dépassée. Une chance. Enfin, il supposait que Draco aurait compris, il n'était pas stupide à ce point. Quoique… Non, il était méchant.

Enfin bref, il était bien arrivé. Tout semblait être parfait, ce soir-là : il arrivait à l'heure et, par miracle, Olivier avait accepté d'occuper Cho pour la soirée. Si elle avait su que Harry allait dîner avec son prétendant dans le restaurant de ses parents, nul doute qu'elle se serait incrustée et elle leur aurait souhaité tout le bonheur du monde. D'un, Harry ne voulait pas que Draco sache qu'il n'était pas sorti avec quelqu'un depuis trois ans, et de deux, hors de question que Cho le sache, tout simplement. Telle qu'elle était, elle allait le harceler pour en savoir plus. Il l'avait quand même avoué à Olivier, et ce dernier lui avait juré qu'elle ne quitterait pas l'appartement, des fois qu'elle ait l'idée saugrenue de dîner chez ses parents.

Harry roula tranquillement le long de la rue en jetant quelques coups d'œil aux baraques qui longeaient la route. Il était déjà subjugué par la taille des maisons, mais il fut carrément subjugué quand il vit celle de Draco. Et il se sentit ridicule. La villa était énorme, il se demanda même comment on pouvait seulement à trois là-dedans. Car s'il se souvenait bien, Draco était fils unique.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui plaisait, chez lui ? Pourquoi voulait-il sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Avec l'argent qu'il avait, pourquoi s'embarrassait-il d'un vulgaire tatoueur ? C'était stupide… Harry voulut faire demi-tour, mais il se traita d'idiot : ça ne servait à rien de s'enfuir. Il était là, point barre. A quoi bon douter maintenant ? Il avait fait un chemin pas possible pour arriver ici, il avait invité lui-même Draco. Lui poser un lapin ne rimait à rien.

L'heure était passée depuis quelques minutes et Harry se demanda s'il devait sonner. Draco devait l'avoir entendu, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation ici, et le bruit de la moto était facilement reconnaissable. Et Harry était intimidé à l'idée de tomber sur ses parents : Bonjour, je suis Harry, j'emmène votre fils au restaurant ce soir ? Non, hors de question, se dit-il en rougissant. Il préféra attendre qu'il sorte, en espérant qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas à sonner pour que Draco se montre.

Il n'eut heureusement pas besoin de le faire car Draco se montra au bout de cinq minutes, son casque à la main. Il sortit de la villa, ouvrit la porte du portail et la referma derrière lui. Harry le trouva canon avec ce pantalon qui moulait ses jambes longues et ce pull aux fines mailles prêt du corps, sous la veste marron foncé. Mais il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point la vue de Harry, chevauchant sa moto, sa veste en cuir sur le dos et son casque la main, remuait quelque chose en lui. Cette journée morne venait de disparaître, il ne restait plus que le moment où il avait croisé les yeux verts de Harry, derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il n'y avait plus que le léger sourire du brun, un peu gêné, et sa main dans la sienne, quand ils se saluèrent.

« Tu as mis du temps à trouver ?

- Je préfère ne pas y penser. Draco, ne rigole pas, j'ai mis un temps fou à trouver cette rue.

- Tu es à l'heure, c'est le principal. »

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis il mit son casque sur sa tête. Draco en fit de même, sentant le regard de sa mère dans son dos. Elle ne pouvait voir le visage de Harry à cause de l'obscurité, mais il était certain qu'elle aurait donné beaucoup pour connaître son identité. Après tout, Seamus avait été le seul à venir le chercher pour sortir.

Le blond monta derrière Harry qui fit vrombir le moteur. Puis, la moto déboula dans la rue. Draco avait les mains posées sur les hanches du brun, qui se concentrait sur sa conduite, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de complimenter intérieurement sa façon de conduire.

Quand il était sur la moto de Blaise, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer intérieurement sa conduite. Certes, il n'avait jamais tenu le guidon d'une moto, mais il trouvait que Blaise allait trop vite et qu'il était assez braque. Harry était tout aussi rapide, mais il y avait une certaine fluidité dans sa façon de rouler. Il était prudent, sans chercher les conducteurs qui roulaient prêt de lui. À vrai dire, Draco se demandait s'il n'allait pas perdre confiance en Blaise, vu comme Harry roulait bien en moto comparé à son meilleur ami. Il devrait même conseiller à Blaise de prendre quelques cours avec Harry…

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite rue sombre, où Harry s'arrêta. Draco descendit de la moto, tout en retirant son casque, et Harry en fit de même. Il sortit son antivol et il attacha la moto à un lampadaire qui faisait l'angle de la rue. Puis, Harry lui montra le restaurant sur la rue d'en face. Ils traversèrent, puis rentrèrent dans l'établissement.

En soi, le lieu n'était pas très grand, mais il paraissait immense. Des tables s'alignaient contre les murs ou plus au centre de la salle, laissant de la place à une petite scène. Il y avait déjà un monde fou, alors qu'il était sept heures du soir, Draco se demanda s'ils auraient de bonnes places, vu l'heure qu'il était. Mais un serveur asiatique vêtu avec un kimono sombre vint les accueillir, et il serra la main de son compagnon.

« Bonsoir Harry ! Ça fait un bout de temps que tu n'es pas venu.

- Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, en ce moment. Et j'évite un peu Cho, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Si le serveur sembla comprendre, Draco, lui, ne saisit pas du tout. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandait qui était Cho. Un garçon ou une fille ? Mais il fut interrompu dans ses questions quand le serveur lui fit remarquer qu'il était accompagné. Harry eut alors un sourire magnifique.

« Je te préviens, tu lui dis quoi que ce soit, et tu vas le sentir passer.

- Message reçu ! »

Draco était un peu perdu, mais il renvoya ses questions pour un peu plus tard, car le serveur les emmenait à leur place. Une table toute seule, abandonnée, au milieu d'autres déjà occupées. Il y avait quatre places, Draco et Harry s'installèrent et posèrent leurs casques et sur le siège à côté. Le blond avait hésité à le faire mais Harry lui dit que le patron était un ami, et que cela ne le dérangeait pas de lui laisser deux places en plus malgré l'afflux de personnes. On était samedi, et le restaurant serait bondé une bonne partie de la soirée.

Tandis que le serveur leur apportait les menus, Draco détailla un peu l'endroit, qui était somme toute assez simple, avec de traditionnelles décorations asiatiques, mais il devait avouer que c'était assez sympa. Surtout que les serveurs et serveuses se déplaçaient en kimono. Il n'avait jamais vu ça, surtout que la population du restaurant était assez jeune, et les prix ne devaient donc pas très élevés…

« Ils ne font ça que le samedi et le dimanche soir. »

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry, s'arrachant à la contemplation de l'établissement. Harry se pencha vers lui, son menue ouvert devant lui.

« Pour attirer la clientèle, ils déguisent tous leurs serveurs avec des kimonos, expliqua Harry. Et puis il y a de la musique, le plus souvent chinoise ou japonaise.

- Ce n'est pas un restaurant chinois ?

- Disons que le patron est chinois et sa femme japonaise.

- Tu viens souvent ici ? Demanda Draco.

- De temps en temps. Avec Tata ou Théo.

- Théo ? »

Voilà un nouveau prénom qui ne lui plaisait pas. Qui c'était celui-là, encore ?

« Un ami. Draco, ne t'imagine pas des choses, fit Harry, se rattrapant.

- Je n'imagine rien.

- C'est juste un ami. Il n'aime pas vraiment la cuisine chinoise, sauf celle d'ici. Quand on sort, on vient parfois ici. Il n'y a rien entre nous, et il n'y aura jamais rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Draco.

- Il est homophobe. »

Harry eut un petit rire devant l'air surpris de Draco. Le blond pencha la tête, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Attends une minute. Tu es bisexuel, non ?

- C'est… Théo. Je suis le seul qu'il fréquente. Il m'accepte comme je suis, mais il ne peut pas sentir les gays. Enfin, surtout ceux qui sont… efféminés. Il est assez spécial.

- Je vois ça. »

Harry posa les yeux sur son menu, le blond en fit de même. Le serveur revint les voir et leur demanda s'ils avaient choisi. Draco demanda du canard laqué tandis que Harry demandait du bœuf sauce piquante. Le serveur lui fit un clin d'œil : il allait cracher du feu. Puis, il récupéra les menus et s'en alla avec sa commande.

« Au fait, qui est Cho ? Demanda soudain Draco.

- C'est… une amie.

- Petite amie ?

- Non, je crois pas. C'est la fille du propriétaire, en fait.

- Pourquoi tu l'évites ?

- Mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?!

- J'ai le droit de savoir, non ? Répliqua le blond, suspicieux.

- Il est déjà arrivé à Blaise de faire de grosses conneries avec ses petites amies et qu'il ne sache pas comment s'en sortir ? Demanda soudain Harry.

- Oui, plus d'une fois, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Imagine le même phénomène, en fille, et puissance dix. »

Ah oui, vu comme ça, songea le blond, en tentant d'imaginer la jeune fille en question dans sa tête. Et les emmerdes qu'elle pourrait amener avec elle.

« La dernière fois que j'ai accepté de l'aider, la personne avec qui elle sortait a voulu me refaire le portait en pensant que couchait avec Cho, avoua Harry. Depuis, je l'évite quand elle est en période « j'ai des problèmes et je sais pas comment m'en sortir ». Marre de jouer au chevalier servant.

- Alors tu l'abandonnes, la pauvre, fit Draco, l'air de la plaindre. Et tu n'as pas peur qu'elle rapplique, ce soir ?

- J'ai demandé à son colocataire de s'occuper d'elle. »

Bon, certes, la première raison de ce « kidnapping » était qu'elle devait absolument éviter de voir Draco, mais aussi parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle le supplie de lui accorder l'asile politique, à cause de cette nana qui la harcelait. Si Olivier ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, c'était que ce ne devait pas être bien grave.

Soudain, il y eut des cris et des applaudissements. En effet, le personnel amenait différents instruments de musique et installaient une batterie. Bientôt, deux garçons et une fille s'installèrent sur scène et un petit concert commença, alliant chansons anglaises et japonaises.

On leur amena leurs boissons, et tandis qu'ils attendaient leur repas, les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent. Harry retrouva cette complicité du dernier rendez-vous, et malgré cette résistance qu'il s'imposait, et il se sentait attiré par Draco. La lumière s'était un peu tamisée, la chanteuse accompagnant une mélodie assez douce. Harry était plongé dans la contemplation des yeux bleus de Draco, tout en participant activement à la conversation.

Et du côté de Draco, il en était de même. Il avait les yeux posés sur les orbes émeraude du brun, ou alors ses lèvres qui remuaient et qu'il avait envie d'embrasser, ou encore ce tatouage enroulé autour de son poignet. Il y avait aussi ces mèches rouges, parsemées dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, ou encore ces piercings aux oreilles, quand il tournait la tête vers la scène. Plus il le regardait, et plus il trouvait Harry désirable. Combien de personnes avait-il connu ? Combien de pauvres abrutis il avait attiré dans ses filets, avant lui ? Combien de d'idiots comme lui avait-il charmé ? Avait-il conscience de son charme ?

Il fallait croire que non, car des regards se tournaient vers eux, sur lui bien sûr, mais aussi sur Harry. Qui ne regardait que lui, ignorant ce qui l'entourait. Et Draco décida d'en faire de même. Il jetait quelques coups d'œil à la scène, mais toute son attention était centrée sur Harry, juste en face de lui, qui dégustait son riz.

Draco avait assez mal commencé la journée. Puis, il y avait eu ce repas exaspérant avec ses parents. Enfin, il avait travaillé tout l'après-midi. Sans oublier sa fatigue de la semaine passée. Et tous ses soucis semblèrent s'envoler, dans cette ambiance joyeuse diffusée par ce petit groupe de musique, les bavardages de la salle, et la voix de Harry, dans laquelle apparaissait un petit accent anglais. Il ne l'avait pas, d'habitude, mais il était tellement à l'aise qu'il oubliait de le retenir. Un léger accent terriblement agréable à l'oreille.

Ils parlèrent de tout. Du travail de Harry, qui avait commencé un tatouage assez conséquent représentant un dragon, et également une fresque sur tout le bras droit. Un type était venu les voir pour savoir s'ils faisaient des implants, Harry a mis du temps à le convaincre qu'ils n'en faisaient pas. Draco avait froncé le nez : il ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient se mettre des trucs sous la peau. Harry avait haussé les épaules : ce n'était pas mieux que ceux qui se faisaient tatouer les parties intimes. Le blond lui avait demandé suspicieusement s'il pratiquait ce genre de tatouage, et le brun avait rougi en secouant violement la tête.

« Non, j'en fait pas ! Je ne m'occupe que des piercings… »

Draco s'était étranglé avec son eau et Harry avait éclaté de rire. Puis, ils en étaient venus au stage de Draco, en alternance avec ses cours. Harry avait vraiment semblé intéressé parce qu'il lui racontait. Le blond lui raconta qu'il avait trouvé un poste dans un hôpital, dirigé par un très vieil homme qui ne pratiquait plus. Il s'appelait Albus Dumbledore.

« C'est un type complètement timbré, racontait-il. Intelligent, mais timbré. Il a une barbe très longue, on dirait un vieux sorcier.

- A ce point ?

- Je te jure, c'est hallucinant. M. Rogue m'avait prévenu qu'il était assez spécial, mais bon… »

Dès qu'il était arrivé, le directeur lui avait proposé des bonbons au citron, mais Draco avait gentiment décliné l'offre, qu'il finit tout de même par accepter par politesse. Dumbledore lui parla de tout un tas de choses et il se montra extrêmement accueillant envers lui. Il semblait très confiant en ses capacités. Mais il partait souvent dans ses délires, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, au point que Draco se demandait pourquoi son professeur lui avait conseillé cet hôpital. D'ailleurs, Blaise lui raconta que, pendant son propre entretien, ils avaient causé football.

Bref. Dumbledore confia Draco aux bons soins d'une vieille bique, Minerva McGonagall, très sévère et pointilleuse. Draco s'était demandé pourquoi diable ce barjot l'avait collé avec cette vieille fille, lui qui était si patient et attentif, alors que Blaise se retrouvait ce nain de jardin de Filius Flitwick. Un tout petit bonhomme qui avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec son nouveau stagiaire. Le seul avantage à cette situation, estimait-il, c'était que la vieille McGonagall était un excellent médecin avec une très bonne réputation.

« Et ta semaine s'est bien passée ? Demanda Harry tout en finissant son assiette.

- Epuisant. Mais très intéressant. J'ai appris pas mal de chose. Mais c'est pas évident. C'est le monde de l'hôpital, quoi, il y a des hauts et des bas.

- Pourquoi tu as choisi d'être médecin ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'avais envie de… comment dire… Donner un sens à ma vie. Aider les gens, quoi. Tu sais, parfois, je vois la médecine comme du rafistolage. Tu coupes, tu recouds, tu répares… Tu sauves des vies, parfois pour longtemps, parfois pour quelques mois. C'est juste du rafistolage, mais les gens aiment ça, parce que ça leur permet de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Un médecin, c'est vraiment indispensable : il sauve la vie de son patient, et à la fois, il sauve celle de la famille. »

Harry écoutait Draco parler avec intérêt, et il se disait qu'il avait choisi de faire un beau métier. Sauver des vies, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. On voyait des séries à la télévision, des médecins qui se lamentaient sur leurs problèmes personnels, en mettant un petit peu de côté l'aspect le plus important de leur métier, et également le plus douloureux. Le visage de Draco avait pris un air grave, et Harry n'eut aucun mal à le voir avec une blouse blanche et un stéthoscope autour du cou. Draco serait sans doute un très bon médecin.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand les doigts chauds de Drago effleurèrent les siens. Il baissa les yeux : sa main, dont le poignet était enserré d'un tatouage, était posée sur la nappe en papier, d'une couleur légèrement plus halée que celle pâle de Draco, qui l'effleurait. Harry releva les yeux vers lui, et Draco put voir une rougeur sur ses joues, tandis qu'il avançait un peu plus la main mêlant lentement ses doigts à ceux de Harry, sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Draco sentit son cœur bondir quand Harry esquissa un léger sourire, tout en reposant les yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

Quand ils quittèrent le restaurant, la chanteuse et les musiciens se lâchaient. Harry paya la note, comme c'était lui qui invitait, et ils regagnèrent la moto, leurs doigts enlacés. Draco ne le savait pas, mais le cœur du brun battait vite. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu la main de quelqu'un, tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti une paume chaude contre la sienne. Il se disait qu'il allait peut-être un peu vite, il s'était promis de résister, mais son corps refusait de dégager sa main de celle de Draco.

Harry regarda sa montre et lui proposa une séance de cinéma, mais n'avait pas les places sur lui. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et le traita de crétin, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ils montèrent sur la moto, cherchèrent un cinéma, et regardèrent les différentes affiches, avant de se décider vaguement pour l'un des films. Ils firent la queue et achetèrent leurs billets, histoire de rester encore un peu ensemble. Puis, plus tard, ils quittèrent l'UGC et rentrèrent. Harry ramena Draco chez lui, se perdit dans une ou deux rues, avant d'arriver à destination, les pétarades du moteur brisant le silence de la nuit.

Quand la moto fut arrêtée, Draco descendit du véhicule, puis retira son casque. Un lampadaire éclairait le visage de Harry qui fut soudain très gêné. Draco avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser le front. Harry soupira de contentement. Le blond sentit comme un contact râpeux sous ses lèvres et, étonné, il souleva une mèche noire, et découvrit sur la peau une cicatrice en zigzag, formant un éclair. Il eut envie de lui demander comment il avait cette cicatrice, mais il ne dit pas un mot de plus, et après une dernière caresse sur la joue, il quitta Harry pour rentrer chez lui, avec un étrange sentiment de félicité dans le cœur. Et il se doutait, à juste titre, que Harry devait ressentir la même chose…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

C'est pas raisonnable...

**Lys :** Nan, pas du tout -.-' .

Mais je peux pas résister ! Après avoir passé mon épreuve de phylo et de maths...

**Lys :** Et d'avoir stressé pour un rien, merci à jojoaquarius d'être là...

... et comme mon anniversaire est demain...

**Lys :** Et que tu vas réviser quand même...

...

**Lys :** Oui ? :p

Bon, t'as fini ?

**Lys :** XD

Donc, comme j'ai 18 ans demain, j'ai décidé de poster un chap ce soir, et un autre suivra après l'épreuve d'histoire ! A savoir, mercredi :p.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

« Je suis dégouté.

- Moi aussi.

- Mais moi je m'en tape de Seamus ! Oh, Dray, mais tu m'écoutes ? »

Draco secoua la tête : non, il ne l'écoutait pas du tout, et pour cause, Seamus était en train de rouler une pelle à son nouveau petit ami, à savoir Dean Thomas, à deux tables environ de la leur. Et dire que c'était lui avait eu l'idée de manger dans ce snack, il aurait mieux fait de se taire…

Blaise poussa un soupir exaspéré : Draco était à deux doigts de se lever pour exiger la fin de ce baiser baveux. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux, comme tout le monde ? Non, il fallait qu'il regarde, écœuré. Bon, certes, les petits bruits que les deux étudiants émettaient n'étaient pas discrets, mais c'était de la provocation, rien de plus. Seamus voulait attirer le regard de Draco, le faire réagir, de la meilleure façon qui soit : rouler une pelle à un autre juste devant ses yeux. Sauf que le blond était en colère non pas par jalousie mais parce qu'il trouvait ça dégoutant et exaspérant. Surtout qu'il savait que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils s'étaient installés là, ces deux crétins…

« Ne les regarde pas, Dray.

- Ce mec est exaspérant, grogna le blond entre ses dents.

- Il veut juste t'emmerder.

- Et il y arrive. Dépêche-toi de manger, ou je vais faire un malheur. »

Draco n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement démonstratif, et il partait du fait que, dans un lieu public, tout le monde n'avait pas envie d'assister à aux manifestations d'amour aussi… baveuses d'un couple. Sa philosophie sur ce point avait d'ailleurs engendré par mal de disputes avec Seamus. Il aurait pu supporter qu'il traîne avec un autre, cela l'aurait arrangé, mais de là à lui lécher la figure devant lui… Il saturait, là !

Voyant bien que son meilleur ami ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de montrer sa façon de penser à ce crétin d'irlandais, Blaise se pressa de terminer son repas et ils purent enfin quitter le restaurant, partant vers le parc, histoire de passer le temps qui leur restait avant que les cours reprennent. Draco semblait se calmer, et Blaise put enfin lui faire part de ses états d'âme, à propos d'une certaine infirmière qui lui plaisait bien mais qui avait déjà un copain, laid à faire peur. Il était donc dégouté que cette fille refuse ses avances, et qu'en plus elle préfère rester avec un gars pareil.

Draco l'écoutait, sentant la tension de ses nerfs se détendre, et il trouvait son ami un peu stupide, mais bon, il était comme ça, et il l'aimait bien quand même. Il se demandait sérieusement si, un jour, Blaise se trouverait quelqu'un. Il semblait avoir hérité de son goût de la conquête de sa charmante mère, qui enchaînait les amants tellement vite que Blaise avait cessé de les compter. Il s'était arrêté à dix, mais quand il avait commencé, il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut lui trouver, à ce mec ? Franchement ?

- La beauté extérieure ne fait pas tout.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu ne sors qu'avec des canons, répliqua Blaise. Seamus n'était pas trop mal, et tu te rappelles de Tracey ? Et Astoria aussi, elle était super canon !

- Me parle pas d'elle, tu veux ? »

Astoria n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bon souvenir. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une fête, organisée par des gens aisés afin que leurs enfants fassent… de bonnes rencontres. Sur le coup, Draco n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à cette jeune fille, le teint pâle et des cheveux d'un noir profond. Elle était belle pourtant, mais il l'avait à peine remarquée. Elle, par contre, avait tout de suite flashé sur lui et elle fit des pieds et des mains pour le revoir. Il avait dix-neuf ans à l'époque, elle en avait vingt-deux. Elle était belle et cela semblait faire plaisir à leurs parents respectifs, donc il avait accepté de sortir avec elle.

Leur idylle dura un petit plus de deux mois. Deux longs mois dont Draco ne voyait pas la fin. Au début, c'était bien, car elle faisait attention à lui, à ce qu'il aimait, à ce qu'il détestait… Astoria l'aimait vraiment et elle répondait à ses petits caprices, ayant peur qu'il la quitte. Un mois après leur mise en couple, elle lui céda sa virginité. Et sa vie devint un Enfer.

Il pensait souvent que Seamus était jaloux et ses caprices étaient exaspérants. Mais, avec le recul, Draco pensa que s'il les avait acceptés aussi longtemps, c'était parce qu'il avait vécu pire avec Astoria. Sa jalousie et sa possessivité étaient hallucinantes. Elle ne cessait de lui exiger du temps, des sorties. Elle voulait se balader dans les boutiques, dîner dans de bons restaurants, se rendre à des soirées huppées à son bras. Si Draco n'avait pas été de nature patiente et terriblement tenace, il aurait rapidement cédé à ses désirs, et il serait devenu fou.

Elle était belle, Astoria. Mais elle se voyait déjà avec une robe de mariée et la bague au doigt. Elle s'imaginait que Draco était l'homme de sa vie, malgré leur petite différence d'âge. Sauf que ce dernier attendit la fin du deuxième mois pour déclarer que c'était fini. Il avait quand même attendu, pour ne pas trop passer pour un salaud, et avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas continuer. Astoria n'avait pas compris les règles du jeu, ou c'était Draco qui les avait mal assimilées. Le fait était qu'il ne supportait pas cette situation : il était jeune, il faisait ses études, et il était hors de question qu'on parle de fiançailles. Astoria était plus âgée que lui, elle voyait plus loin, mais lui refusait de fermer sa vie aussi rapidement.

En gros, ce fut un échec. Ses parents lui en voulurent mais ne firent aucune critique, tandis que la famille Greengrass ne se gênait pas pour glisser de nombreuses remarques désobligeantes à son égard. En particulier quand Astoria tomba enceinte, fruit d'une malheureuse aventure due à sa rupture. On tenta de tout mettre sur le dos de Draco, qui regretta amèrement d'être sorti avec une fille pareille.

« Mouais, mauvais souvenir, soupira Blaise. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tu sors qu'avec des canons. Harry n'est pas mal dans le genre, hein ? »

Draco revit Harry, avec son blouson en cuir, chevauchant sa moto, casque à la main, avec une classe indéniable. Bon Dieu, avait-il conscience à quel point il pouvait être sexy, par moments ? Draco n'en était même pas sûr, Harry savait qu'il attirait les regards, mais certainement pas à ce point-là…

« Ouais, il est plutôt pas mal.

- Ça se passe bien avec lui ? Vous êtes sortis samedi, non ? »

Blaise posait régulièrement des questions à propos de l'évolution de leurs rapports. Il était plutôt intéressé, vu comment ça s'était terminé avec Seamus, il se demandait si cette histoire allait bien se terminer, ce qu'il espérait. Et puis, Draco était assez bizarre… Enfin, c'était plutôt Harry qui était bizarre, en fait. Quand Draco lui avait dit, une semaine plus tôt, que Harry préférait quand il était naturel et non en mode « séducteur », Blaise ne l'avait pas cru. Surtout quand le blond précisa que le brun avait préféré le dernier rendez-vous, il n'aimait pas vraiment quand on le draguait aussi ouvertement. Dans le fond, il était assez timide. Si Blaise avait cru à une blague, il avait rapidement compris que Draco ne plaisantait pas du tout.

Lui-même était assez étonné, d'ailleurs. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ce genre de chose. Bon, certes, son numéro de charme était assez naturel, et ses proies tombaient plus ou moins facilement dan ses filets. S'il était sincère, Draco dirait que Harry était le plus coriace de tous, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour le séduire. Il aimait quand il était naturel, mais Draco s'était forgé une personnalité qu'il montrait aux autres, et le vrai Draco n'existait que devant ses amis. Et à présent, il existait aussi pour Harry.

Draco voulait Harry. Il le sentait en lui-même, il le voulait. C'était plus qu'un défi, plus qu'une attirance. Il le voulait en petit ami, il voulait l'embrasser, le toucher… Il avait ressenti ça pout Seamus, aussi. Mais pour Harry, c'était bien plus fort…

« Ouais. On est allé dans un restaurant chinois. On a discuté…

- De quoi ?

- De tout. Dis, tu crois vraiment que les homophobes peuvent s'entendre avec des gays ? »

L'expression stupéfaite de Blaise suggérait qu'il n'y croyait pas du tout. Draco se demandait si Harry lui avait menti ou si, vraiment, son ami était homophobe mais acceptait Harry quand même. Il avait des fréquentations bizarres…

« Bah tu sais, tout à l'heure, j'ai discuté avec Terry, dit Blaise. »

Draco n'adressait plus du tout la parole à Terry, d'une parce que c'était un boulet, et de deux parce qu'il avait mal parlé à Harry. Malgré ses tentatives pour se faire pardonner, Draco détournait toujours les yeux. Il avait la rancune tenace…

« Il parait que Seamus a un nouveau colocataire, et il est un tantinet homophobe.

- Attends, il s'est pas renseigné sur Seamus ?

- Si, mais en fait c'est les potes de ce mec qui lui ont conseillé Seamus, étant donné que tous deux cherchaient un colocataire, et le gars avait déjà l'appart'.

- Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

- Non, je ne me rappelle plus. Mais il va en baver, ce mec, on peut pas dire que Seamus soit discret sur son homosexualité. »

Draco afficha une mine dégoutée et Blaise éclata de rire : on ne pouvait pas dire que le roulage de pelle au snack était très discret… Et puis, sans être méchant, Seamus faisait un peu tapette. Le mini radar présent dans la tête des gays pouvaient le sentir à plusieurs mètres. Alors si ce gars était homophobe… Draco pensa à l'ami de Harry, et songea que, finalement, ça devait exister.

« Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Un ami de Harry est homophobe. Je trouvais ça bizarre. »

Il allait quand même lui demander quelques petites précisions, ça ne faisait de mal à personne…

**OoO**

Journée bizarre. Vraiment, cela avait été une journée bizarre. Pour Isaline, cela avait été une journée pourrie. Pour Nymph', elle avait été catastrophique. Pour Harry… très pénible.

Ayant travaillé un temps à McDonald's, Harry savait que les journées de travail pouvaient être crevante et parfois terriblement chiantes, à cause des clients mais aussi du personnel. Le métier de tatoueur n'était pas très bien vu mais il devait avouer que les clients étaient relativement cools. Il fallait dire que, quand ils mettaient les pieds ici, ils savaient que leur porte-monnaie allait faire régime. Et puis, même si le niveau de difficulté était plus ou moins élevé, dans le fond, leur travail était toujours le même.

Les journées étaient donc relativement agréables, quand on n'était pas las de tatouer. Mais il y avait des journées épuisantes, physiquement et psychologiquement.

Ce matin-là, Harry avait appelé Luna, qui semblait être dans sa période noire. Elle lui avait prédi que sa journée serait merdique et Harry, la connaissant, avait essayé de relativiser, en sachant déjà que sa journée était pourrie. Luna se trompait rarement dans ses estimations… En particulier quand elles étaient mauvaises. Il avait glissé à Isaline et Nymph' les prédictions de Luna, toutes deux avaient levé les yeux au ciel, puis ouvert la boutique, la mort dans l'âme.

Pour Isaline, la journée était pourrie. Simple, claire, et net. Elle n'avait vraiment pas été gâtée. A l'ouverture, un de ses ex s'était présenté à sa porte et elle fit des pieds et des mains pour le jeter dehors sans faire de scandale. Il voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais Isaline n'avait toujours pas digéré qu'il l'ait quittée pour une plus jeune. Certes, leur rupture remontait à un an et demi, et elle avait eu largement le temps de faire son deuil, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle voulait redonner une chance à un boulet pareil.

Ensuite, elle eut droit à un rendez-vous qui dura toute la matinée. Un mec qui voulait se faire tatouer des extra-terrestres sur le dos. Elle avait déjà travaillé sur la peau, traçant les images en noir, mais il restait la couleur, et c'était sans doute le plus pénible. Isaline aimait son boulot, mais quand elle voyait un dos entier à colorier, elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne se reconvertissait pas en écrivain comme Sirius… Ainsi, elle travailla sur ce tableau : une tête de martien recouvrait l'arrière du crâne du client, son dos disparaissant sous un paysage bariolé et rocailleux, où des martiens enlevaient un être humain pour l'emmener dans leur soucoupe volante. Certes, ce tatouage lui rapporterait bonbon, mais il y avait des jours où même le côté financier ne parvenait plus à redonner courage…

Enfin, après un déjeuner bien mérité, elle dut se battre bec et ongles pour faire comprendre à un homme baraqué que, non, elle ne tatouait pas de croix gammées. Ni quoi que ce soit se rapportant au nazisme, ou même au racisme en général. Elle pourrait se faire de l'argent, pourtant, mais par conviction, elle refusait de tatouer des choses pareilles. Non, même au noir, non, même si elle était payée plus. Cela n'avait pas été évident, car ce type avait une tête de plus qu'elle, il était dix fois plus costaud et, avec ses implants qui lui donnait des airs de diable, il était vraiment flippant. Et après, on disait qu'être tatoueur, c'était pépère…

Pour Nymph', cela n'avait pas été mieux. Déjà, son petit Teddy avait un peu de fièvre, la nourrice s'était cassée la figure dans les escaliers et s'en sortait avec une jambe dans le plâtre, donc elle devait garder son fils, car M. Remus Lupin était actuellement en train de travailler dans sa fac de droit. Ils avaient donc installé l'enfant dans la chambre de Harry, devant un dessin animé, recouvert par des couvertures avec de quoi boire et de quoi grignoter.

Ensuite, tandis qu'elle tatouait « amour » (愛) sur l'épaule d'une femme de son âge, Nymph' dut garder le sourire et son ton aimable, tandis que sa cliente la draguait ouvertement. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle était mariée et qu'elle avait un petit garçon, sur le ton de la conversation, la femme ne lâchait pas le morceau, pour son plus grand malheur. Si se faire draguer par des hommes l'embêtait, c'était encore pire avec les femmes, car elles étaient tenaces. Les hommes aussi, hein, mais elle trouvait que c'était encore pire avec les nanas.

Puis, quand elle quitta la boutique, ce fut une femme aigre et désagréable qu'elle tatoua. Un petit dragon noir se retrouva donc sur sa hanche et Nymph' se dit que cette nana devait être une frustrée de la vie. Quand elle lui suggéra de faire ce tatouage autre part, étant donné que le ventre s'arrondirait quand elle aurait un enfant, et donc le tatouage se déformerait, la cliente lui cloua le bec en lui crachant que ce n'était pas ses affaires et que son boulot était de tatouer, et non de donner son avis. Nymph' ferma sa gueule et travailla, en regrettant sa cliente précédente…

Au cours de l'après-midi, la température de Teddy augmenta et il commença à avoir mal au ventre. Isaline appela le médecin, qui mit un temps fou à arriver, et le temps qu'il fasse sa consultation, elle prit du retard avec son nouveau client, qui ne se montra pas patient du tout. Nymph' fit donc le tatouage, bouillonnante de colère. La journée avait été pourrie et catastrophique.

Pour Harry, elle fut assez pénible, déjà à cause de la mauvaise humeur, compréhensible, des deux femmes, mais aussi parce qu'il dut courir chercher des médicaments pour Teddy, les lui faire avaler, et Ginny vint le voir. Pour éviter que Nymph' ou Isaline l'envoient balader, tant elles étaient sur les nerfs, Harry l'emmena dans la cuisine. Il ne fallait surtout pas distraire les deux tatoueuses, qui avaient mis de la musique classique en espérant que cela les calmerait.

Le rouge aux joues, Ginny lui demanda d'être son petit ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait, et Harry se demandait si elle cesserait d'espérer un jour. Une fois de plus, Harry refusa. Et, une fois de plus, Ginny lui demanda, énervée, pourquoi il refusait encore ses avances. Il était célibataire, ne sortait avec personne, alors pourquoi il ne la voulait pas ? Que devait-elle faire pour attirer son regard ? Était-ce parce qu'elle était la petite sœur de son ami ?

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prononcé cette phrase. Et quand elle s'échappa de ses lèvres, une étrange sensation de contentement l'envahit.

« Désolé, mais j'ai quelqu'un. »

Pas encore. Mais presque. La méfiance et la colère qu'il avait ressenties envers Draco se muaient en quelque chose de plus tendre, et il sentait ses sentiments se mouvoir en lui lentement mais sûrement. Il était comme ces adolescents qui rougissent de gêne quand ils se rendaient compte des sentiments ambigus qu'ils ressentent pour une autre personne. Sauf qu'il avait vingt-et-un ans. Que cette personne avait un an de plus que lui, et qu'elle était en cinquième année de médecine. Il était loin, le temps des amourettes d'adolescent…

Ginny fut très surprise quand elle entendit ces mots. Harry avait quelqu'un. Deux ans qu'elle était sur lui, deux ans qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec personne, ni fille, ni garçon. Deux ans qu'elle entendait parler de rendez-vous sans lendemain, deux ans qu'elle espérait l'avoir avec la terreur que ces sorties en tête-à-tête se terminent de façon heureuse. Lui mentait-il pour la faire partir ou… était-il sincère ?

« Harry… Tu te moques de moi ?

- Je ne sors avec personne. Mais… ça ne va pas tarder, je pense… »

Ce fut comme une gifle pour la jeune fille. Elle eut la réaction typique des blessées en amour : s'accrocher à lui et lui demander pourquoi. Toutes ces jérémiades inutiles qui lui faisaient ressentir du remord et qu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter. Il voulut la calmer, mais elle s'enfuie, des larmes de colère et de déception sur les joues.

Harry se gratta la tête, épuisé. Vraiment, la journée avait été bizarre…

**OoO**

Millicent attrapa son portable et courut dans le salon. Il prit le téléphone, tout en cherchant le numéro de Harry sur le sien, le recomposa sur le support noir et, enfin, porta le combiné à son oreille. Elle n'avait plus de crédit et cela faisait bien deux jours qu'elle voulait appeler Harry.

Le téléphone vibra. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois… Et une voix répondit.

« Yes ? »

Millicent, surprise, se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée de numéro : une voix de femme lui avait répondu. Pourtant, c'était bien le numéro de Harry…

« Heu… Bonjour. C'est Millicent. Est-ce que Harry est là ?

- Yes, one minute, please. Ryry ! It's Millicent ! »

L'étudiante entendit la voix plus masculine du tatoueur, qui parlait aussi en anglais. A tous les coups, c'était sa tante qui avait répondu, pensa la jeune fille. Elle avait beau avoir un nom anglais, elle ne parlait pas très bien cette langue.

« Allô ? Millicent ?

- Bonsoir Harry ! Je te dérange ?

- Non, pas du tour, je prenais ma douche. Tu vas bien ? »

Il y avait eu grève le jeudi et elle s'était poursuivie vendredi, même si elle n'avait pas été beaucoup suivie. Dans le doute, Harry était venu chercher Millicent à deux reprises, ce qui avait fait vraiment plaisir à la jeune fille. Elle l'avait invité à entrer chez elle, pour boire quelque chose, et sa maman lui avait préparé un café. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier Harry autant que sa fille : il lui avait fait un beau tatouage, il l'avait aidée quand elle était suivie par un inconnu, et enfin, il venait la chercher après les cours les jours de grèves. Certes, elle pouvait toujours monter dans un des rares métros, mais bon, c'était quand même la galère.

Harry devait avouer qu'il aimait bien Millicent. Elle était marrante quand même et toujours polie. Et puis, il était facile de la surprendre. Elle l'appelait régulièrement pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et il essayait tant bien que mal d'en faire de même, quand il ne perdait pas son portable.

La jeune fille lui demanda donc comment il allait, il lui répondit qu'il avait passé une journée des plus pénibles, et tandis qu'il lui résumait tout ce qui s'était passé, elle poussa des petites exclamations étonnées. Elle éclata de rire quand il lui dit que sa diseuse de bonne aventure personnel, à savoir Luna Lovegood, une de ses amies, lui avait prédis le matin-même que sa journée serait merdique. Elle ne s'était pas trompée…

« Tu crois qu'elle pourrait me prédire les résultats de mes prochains partiels ?

- Elle ne dirait pas les notes mais comment ça pourrait se passer. Je te jure, toutes ses prédictions sont justes, c'est flippant. »

Millicent riait au téléphone. Elle ne devait pas croire ce qu'il lui racontait, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de plus vrai. D'ailleurs, les deux tatoueuses étaient persuadées que Luna leur avait porté la poisse. Elles avaient eu raison de se méfier…

« Dis… Je peux te dire un truc ? Fit Millicent d'un air hésitant.

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as un souci ?

- Oh non ! Mais en fait… Tu trouves pas que Ron est bizarre ?

- Bizarre ? S'étonna Harry, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- Bah oui, bizarre. Hermione aussi, elle est bizarre. Tu trouves pas ? »

Elle l'entendit éclater de rire à l'autre bout du fil et elle se douta qu'il avait déjà compris. Ou peut-être que c'était une de leur manigance ? Elle ne manqua pas de lui demander s'il n'était pas derrière tout ça, Harry lui répondit qu'il avait juste poussé Ron à aller chercher Hermione jeudi dernier. Il ne vit pas Millicent lever au ciel mais son soupir exaspéré voulait tout dire.

« Manipulateur.

- Ah non, je l'ai juste aidé à approcher Hermione. Dis plutôt ça à Draco et Blaise, glissa le brun en imaginant leur tête.

- Pourquoi ??

- Demande-leur, tu verras. Mais n'en parle pas à Hermione ou ça va chauffer.

- Je les vois demain, je leur demanderai.

- Hermione sera avec toi ?

- Oh non, fit Millicent, comme si c'était évident. Mademoiselle a besoin d'un livre à l'autre bout de Paris et un charmant rouquin lui a proposé de l'accompagner. »

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire. Ça, Ron ne le lui avait pas dit… Voilà qui était intéressant… Il demanda à Millicent si elle avait le numéro de Ron, elle lui répondit pas l'affirmative, il lui interdit de l'appeler, il voulait le cuisiner lui-même. La jeune fille eut un petit rire et elle promit qu'elle ne l'appellerait pas.

« Ce serait bien s'ils se mettaient ensemble.

- Tu penses que Ron a une chance ? Demanda Harry.

- Oh oui, j'en suis certaine, affirma l'étudiante. Ça ferait du bien à Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Tu me promets de ne pas en parler à Ron ? Pria Millicent.

- Promis. C'est pas mon genre de répéter les secrets. »

L'étudiante expliqua alors que son amie était sortie pendant un an et demi avec un bulgare, Viktor Krum. Beau gars, sportif, un visage carré encadré de cheveux noirs avec des sourcils broussailleux au-dessus de ses yeux sombres. Il avait passé une année en France pour étudier, grâce à une bourse. Il était tombé amoureux de Hermione et ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Si, au début, tout était parfait, leur idylle dériva bien vite. Viktor était quelqu'un de peu démonstratif et d'extrêmement possessif, laissant, en fait, peu de liberté à Hermione. Il était particulièrement jaloux de Blaise, qui était quelqu'un de tactile, et il n'aimait pas vraiment Draco, qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout impressionné par ce grand gaillard qui devait bien faire une tête de plus que lui.

Ainsi, il étouffa Hermione, au point que celle-ci, pourtant si libre et têtue, ne respecte que sa volonté. Vint le moment où il dut retourner chez lui. Il voulut qu'elle le suive mais les parents de la jeune fille intervinrent et il rentra seul dans son pays. Pendant quelques mois, Viktor resta en Bulgarie, se déplaçant à chaque vacances jusqu'à Paris pour la voir, car elle ne voulait jamais venir le voir, même si ses parents avaient les moyens de lui payer le trajet. Il en vint à la harceler, nuit et jour, persuadé qu'elle le trompait. Ne supportant plus cette situation, ses parents intervinrent et forcèrent leur fille à couper les ponts. Il revint en France et voulut récupérer Hermione, en vain. Celle-ci, même si elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour lui, ne voulait plus le revoir, et ses amis la soutinrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

Harry fut assez étonné en entendant ce récit, et il ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un reflet de sa propre histoire. Pas exactement la même. Elle était même différente. Mais cette sensation d'étouffement, de harcèlement… Ils les avaient connues, ces sensations… Il ferma les yeux et dit à Millicent que Ron lui ferait oublier cet amour brisé, qu'il la rendrait heureuse. C'était un garçon avec des défauts mais bourré d'amour. Ses parents l'avaient nourri avec ça, et il n'attendait que le moment où il pourrait en offrir. Hermione ne serait pas malheureuse.

Pour changer un peu de sujet, Harry évoqua les amours de Millicent, qui demeuraient inexistants. Et ce fut à son tour de s'interroger sur la vie sentimentale du tatoueur, et celui-ci parla vaguement de quelques rendez-vous qu'il avait eus avec un homme, sans citer le nom de Draco, ne sachant pas si Millicent était au courant. Manifestement, Draco ne lui en avait pas parlé. Harry ne savait pas si le blond acceptait sa bisexualité ou s'il dissimulait son attirance pour les hommes. C'était justement un point sensible pour Harry. Il espérait sincèrement que Draco ne soit pas du genre à se cacher…

Mais il oublia rapidement ces doutes quand Millicent lui demanda s'il pouvait s'occuper d'une de ses copines, qui rêvait de se faire tatouer mais elle avait peur de tomber sur n'importe qui.

**OoO**

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq…

« Seamus ! Ta gueule, putain de merde !!! »

Il n'avait pas tenu plus de dix secondes. Il avait essayé, hein, mais il n'avait pas réussi. Tout était question de patience…

« Je t'emmerde, Théodore ! »

Ledit Théodore grinça des dents à l'entente de son nom. Il avait horreur quand on le prononçait en entier. Il trouvait ce prénom stupide et préférait largement quand on l'appelait par son surnom, et rares étaient les personnes à se permettre de l'appeler comme ça. Les gens ne se sentaient pas assez proches de lui pour l'appeler Théo. Ça lui ferait pourtant tellement plaisir qu'on arrête enfin de lui rappeler qu'il avait un nom horrible…

« Espèce de tarlouze ! »

Il entendit son colocataire gueuler mais, pour le coup, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Maintenant, Seamus le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce genre d'insulte n'était pas sérieuse, mais pas suffisamment pour lui renvoyer la pareille. Si Harry avait été là, il l'aurait traité de « tapette », et Isaline l'aurait qualifié « d'homo refoulé ».

Le téléphone sonna. Théo se leva du canapé et attrapa le téléphone, en grognant un « allô » peu convaincu. Mais quand il entendit la voix de Harry, son regard s'éclaira et il retrouva sa bonne humeur.

« Ryry ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va. Et toi ?

- Mieux depuis que j'ai entendu ta jolie voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Seamus chante sous la douche, c'est exaspérant.

- Pire que Sirius ?

- Bien pire ! »

Théo avait fugué chez Harry, et il avait connu l'époque où Sirius et Nymph' vivait encore chez Isaline. En fait, c'était lors de sa première fugue, et il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs : Nymph' qui se baladait à moitié à poil le matin et le soir, Isaline qui se battait en duel avec sa comptabilité, quand elle ne gueulait pas à cause de ses serpents, Harry qui fouillait le bazar ambiant pour retrouver son portable perdu, ou encore Sirius qui chantait sous la douche. Une famille de barges…

« Nan mais tu sais ce qu'il chante, en plus ? Fit Théo, atterré.

- Non, mais je vais vite le savoir.

- _3__e__ sexe _d'Indochine !

- J'ai pas envie de la voir nue ! J'ai pas envie de le voir nu !

- Ta gueule !

- Et j'aime cette fille aux cheveux longs, et ce garçon qui pourrait dire non…

- Mais t'es sourd ou t'es bouché ?!

- Tu gueules sur qui, là ? »

Théo se retourna. Seamus venait d'émerger de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des reins, et il s'essuyait les cheveux avec une autre. Il était plutôt bien foutu, mais Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Harry plus mignon. C'était… une autre sorte de charme.

« Avec un pote.

- Tu parles souvent comme ça à tes potes ? »

Seamus ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre. Lui, il parlait correctement à ses amis. D'un autre côté, Théo parlait habituellement de manière assez familière, voire vulgaire. Bon, on s'y faisait, au fil du temps. Et, de toute façon, Seamus n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

« Ouais, et alors ? Va t'habiller, tu vas attraper froid. »

Et il revint à sa conversation. C'était fou comme il pouvait être d'humeur changeante. Un coup, il l'insultait, et le moment d'après, il s'inquiétait pour sa santé. Seamus vivait depuis quelques semaines avec Théo. Il avait eu un peu de mal au début, à cause de son homophobie, ses remarques désobligeantes, ses serpents et sa façon de s'adresser à lui. À vrai dire, il faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie.

Mais Seamus commençait à comprendre que c'était sa façon d'être. Il était comme ça avec tout le monde, et d'après leurs amis communs, il faisait pas mal d'effort pour lutter contre son homophobie. Donc, dans le langage de Théo, « tarlouze » ou « tapette » n'étaient pas des insultes graves. Seamus avait alors décidé de ne plus réagir, mais ce n'était pas évident…

« Mais t'as fini de chanter ! Nan mais là, tu fais carrément tapette… »

Seamus haussa un sourcil. Tiens, Théo parlait avec un gay ? Ou c'était juste pour l'embêter. Tout en s'essuyant les cheveux, il écouta la conversation. Il comprit que l'interlocuteur de son colocataire chantait _3__e__ sexe_, ce qui exaspérait Théo. Puis, il prit de ses nouvelles, et Théo lui demanda s'il s'en sortait avec son prétendant. Seamus haussa les sourcils : Théo parlait civilement avec un gay ? Eh bé…

« Tu le vois à la fin de la semaine ? … Non ? … Ouais mais bon… Oh mon Ryry, je crois que tu es en train de tomber amoureux ! … Gueule pas comme ça, tu me retireras pas cette idée de la tête ! … Va te rhabiller, j'ai failli crever la dernière fois ! Demande à Cho, ça la fera maigrir… »

Théo ne tarda pas à raccrocher, car apparemment, la tante de son interlocuteur l'appelait. Il se retourna et vit avec surprise que Seamus était toujours là, en serviette, planté dans l'entrée du salon, se frictionnant les cheveux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Va t'habiller.

- Tu as des amis gays, toi ? Demanda Seamus, suspicieux.

- C'est le seul. »

Théo n'entra pas davantage dans les détails. Il s'avança vers Seamus et le poussa hors du salon vers sa petite chambre. Seamus tenta d'en savoir plus, mais en vain. Théo ne voulait vraiment pas parler de cet ami. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi. Mais mieux valait qu'il ne le sache pas : s'il faisait le rapprochement entre Harry et le futur petit ami de Draco, ça allait péter…

**OoO**

Le grillage du garage s'ouvrit et il y entra avec sa moto, la plaçant contre le mur, afin que son beau-père ne soit pas embêté quand il rentrerait après sa journée de travail. Draco descendit de la moto, retira son casque, tandis que Blaise en faisait de même. Il ouvrit le petit porte bagage et prit leurs sacs. Enfin, ils purent sortir du garage, dont le grillage se refermait lentement, pour rejoindre la maison.

Pendant quelques instants, Blaise espéra que sa mère soit en pleine séance shopping, et qu'elle ne serait donc pas à la maison. Mais il s'était trompé, car quand il cria un « Je suis rentré ! », la voix claire de sa maman lui répondit, toute joyeuse, et elle s'empressa de les rejoindre dans l'entrée, où les deux jeunes hommes retiraient leurs chaussures et leurs vestes.

Mrs Zabini était une femme très belle. Malgré sa quarantaine d'années, c'était une femme pulpeuse, fine et élégante. Le genre de femme dont la beauté vous retournait le cœur. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés plutôt courts, mais cela n'altérait en rien le charme que dégageait son visage, ses yeux un peu en amande, ses iris sombres et ses lèvres bien dessinées. Son maquillage discret mais élégant donnait une petite touche de charme en plus. Elle avait un teint quelque peu halé, sans doute à cause des UV, qui s'accordait à merveille avec sa robe rouge.

« Draco, quel plaisir de te voir ! »

Blaise s'avança vers sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue. Lui était métis, son père étant noir, et la différence de leur couleur de peau tranchait quand ils étaient aussi prêts l'un de l'autre. Il avait hérité de certains traits de sa mère, tels que ses yeux ou encore son nez, mais d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

Mrs Zabini s'avança vers Draco et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, heureuse de voir ce joli jeune homme chez elle. Elle leur proposa du thé mais Blaise refusa l'invitation et ils montèrent à l'étage, dans la chambre du jeune homme.

La chambre était assez spacieuse, et Draco n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait si elle avait été plus petite. Les murs étaient tapissés de posters en tous genres, d'autographes et de photos. Des étagères avaient été clouées aux murs pour soutenir ses livres et ses magazines, tandis que son bureau croulait sous les feuilles froissées, les stylos, papiers de bonbons, de gâteaux… Son ordinateur trônait à l'autre bout du bureau. Son lit longeait un mur, et une armoire imposante contenait ses nombreux vêtements. Cette chambre n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne, mais Draco l'aimait bien.

Il se souvint de toutes ces soirées qu'il avait passées ici, lui et Blaise couchés dans ce lit assez grand pour deux. Draco trouvait Blaise chanceux : il avait une belle maison, une mère aimante et attentionnée… Mais il avait rapidement compris à quel point il était important pour Blaise.

Blaise n'avait aucune stabilité. Sa mère avait épousé son père et il était né quelques mois plus tard. M. Zabini mourut d'une maladie rare qu'aucun médecin ne put soigner. Blaise avait deux ans à l'époque. Ce dernier ne ressentit pas vraiment la disparition de son père, pas plus que sa mère qui s'empressa de trouver un nouvel amant.

Mrs Zabini se maria sept fois. Après la mort de son père, Blaise vit donc six hommes traverser officiellement sa maison, et accessoirement sa vie. Des hommes plus ou moins différents, mais dont le compte en banque regorgeait de dollars. L'enfant avait tenté de trouver un père parmi ces autres hommes, mais, malgré leur affection pour lui, aucun n'eut réellement la figure d'un père dans son esprit. Il n'avait que sa mère, belle et séduisante, qui le couvrait de cadeaux et d'amour. Sans réellement s'intéresser à lui, sans vraiment voir son mal-être.

Blaise voyagea beaucoup à cause des différents époux de sa mère, jusqu'à revenir en France quand il avait seize ans. Il faisait connerie sur connerie, et sa mère céda à son caprice, et ils retournèrent vivre en France. Il fallait dire que son cinquième mari était mort, comme les précédents, dans des conditions mystérieuses. Elle ne tarda pas à s'en trouver un sixième, qui décéda à son tour, au bout de trois ans de vie commune. Et elle épousa par la suite le petit frère de son premier époux, et elle reporta donc le nom de Zabini.

Jamais sa mère ne désira avoir d'autre enfant que Blaise. Jamais elle ne le considéra comme un fardeau, comme une erreur de jeunesse. Mais Blaise était métis, et elle était blanche. Il reçu de nombreuses remarques plus ou moins désobligeantes là-dessus. Dans le fond, il savait que sa mère avait épousé son père pour l'argent, et qu'elle lui avait fait un enfant dans ce but, même si elle l'avait aimé pendant un temps. Il ne chercha jamais à comprendre la mort de son père ou de ses beaux-pères. Ni pourquoi sa mère avait eu sept maris…

De nature, Blaise était quelqu'un d'enjoué, mais ce n'était qu'un masque. Un masque qui cachait ces souffrances dues à l'absence d'un père, le défilé de prétendants, sa mère volage et si belle… Ces voyages, le manque d'attaches, ces amis inexistants…

Jusqu'à ce que Draco apparaisse. Il était si différent des autres. Ils n'avaient pas vécu les mêmes choses, car dans le fond, Draco n'avait jamais vraiment souffert à cause de sa famille. Mais lui aussi ressentait ce manque, alors que ses deux parents étaient là. Et lui aussi portait un regard désabusé sur ce qui l'entourait, lui aussi il était intelligent même s'il ne s'en vantait pas. Lui aussi n'avait pas d'amis. Juste des connaissances. Ils étaient tellement différents, tous les deux, qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Draco était son meilleur ami et la seule personne en laquelle il avait vraiment confiance. Blaise tenait énormément à lui, car il était le seul avec qui il pouvait être sincère. A qui il pouvait tout dire. Lui faisait oublier sa solitude. Cette grande maison, où sa chambre était son refuge. Et puis, Draco le comprenait. Quand sa mère s'était mariée avec son oncle, Blaise avait du temps à digérer la nouvelle. D'ailleurs, même si ça faisait environ deux ans qu'il vivait avec eux, Blaise n'adressait quasiment pas la parole à son oncle. Il aimait sa mère, elle était la seule dans sa famille à avoir de l'importance. Il avait Draco, qui lui faisait oublier cet homme chez lui.

« Je suis crevé ! J'aurais jamais pensé que travailler dans un hôpital pouvait être aussi épuisant… Enfin, si, c'est fatiguant, mais on est juste des stagiaires, nous ! »

Blaise s'effondra sur son lit, son sac à ses pieds et son casque dans la main. Draco l'attrapa et posa les deux casques sur le bureau, puis il laissa tomber son sac sur la moquette et il se laissa tomber sur le lit de Blaise. Ils venaient de terminer leur journée, Draco avait attendu Blaise, à la fois pour qu'il le ramène mais aussi pour passer un petit moment avec lui.

« McGonagall me soule. Avec elle, rien ne va, elle n'arrête pas de me faire des critiques, c'est exaspérant. »

Ils parlèrent un long moment de leur journée, tous deux assis sur le lit, le dos contre le mur. On aurait dit deux adolescents, malgré leurs vingt-deux ans. Ils auraient pu prendre un café dans un bistrot et discuter, mais c'était tellement agréable d'être installé dans un endroit chaud où on pouvait se mettre à l'aise.

La conversation dériva sur les amours. Blaise adorait taquiner Draco, surtout en ce moment. Blaise avait laissé tombé avec son infirmière, qui semblait vexée parce qu'il ne faisait plus attention à elle. Le métis demanda à Draco où il en était avec Harry, s'il allait le voir samedi. Draco soupira, exaspéré : il devait dîner chez des amis de ses parents, les Yaxley. Il aurait préféré éviter ça, mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il allait devoir appeler Harry pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il se demanda bien quelle serait sa réaction…

**OoO**

« Ah ? C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux toujours essayer de me libérer.

- Ne t'embête, on se verra la semaine prochaine. Si ton emploi du temps le permet.

- Harry, franchement, si je pouvais éviter d'y aller, je le ferais. Tu es de plus agréable compagnie. »

Le brun eut un léger sourire. Cela faisait bien un mois qu'ils se voyaient tous les samedis, ce n'était pas pour une fois qu'il allait faire la tête. Draco était occupé, tant pis. Et puis même, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait de son samedi. Il le dit au blond qui répliqua que, justement, il aurait bien voulu que ce soit vrai. Comme ça, il ne serait pas allé dîner chez les Yaxley.

« C'est si horrible que ça ? S'étonna Harry.

- Je ne peux voir aucun ami de mon père. Ça te va comme réponse ?

- Tu es charmant, tu le sais ?

- En toute circonstance. »

Harry eut un léger rire, auquel Draco répondit. Il était installé sur son lit, son dos appuyé sur un coussin. Nous étions jeudi et il devait bien être dix-huit heures. Ça leur faisait du bien à tous les deux d'entendre la voix de l'autre, surtout qu'ils n'allaient pas ce voir pendant le week-end. Cette constatation avait fait rougir Harry de gêne : un mois que Draco en avait après lui et il commençait déjà à se languir de leurs rendez-vous manqués. Il commençait à être sérieusement atteint…

« Sinon, et ta journée ?

- Ça va, j'ai vu pire.

- Tu as fait quoi comme tatouages ? Demanda Draco.

- Une fleur de lotus, des tribales et… une fée.

- Une fée ? Comment on peut se tatouer ça ?

- C'est rien, j'ai vu bien pire, rit Harry. Et toi ? Tu as travaillé à l'hôpital, c'est ça ? »

Tiens, il s'en rappelait, songea Draco. C'était stupide mais cela lui fit plaisir. Le blond lui raconta un peu sa journée, la difficulté de s'intégrer, les malades qui affluaient, les opérations qui s'enchaînaient… Certes, il n'était pas encore diplômé, mais il avait quand même du travail à faire, et voir tous ces malades arriver aux urgences, leurs lits roulant dans le couloir, entourés d'infirmières…

Harry l'écoutait parler, tentant d'imaginer Draco en blouse blanche, arpentant les couloirs de l'hôpital. Harry n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux, pour les avoir fréquenté un petit bout de temps, et aussi pour ce qu'ils représentaient : la maladie et la mort flottaient dans les couloirs, stagnant autour des patients, dont l'opération finissait par une réussite ou un échec. Sincèrement, il admirait Draco, qui avait choisi un beau métier qui se révélait difficile…

« Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps avec ça.

- Tu ne m'embêtes pas ! Rétorqua le brun. Ça change des tatouages. En plus, on voit pas souvent de médecins, chez nous.

- Vous êtes mal vus pas les médecins, c'est normal.

- Tu me vois mal, moi ??

- En général, idiot ! »

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré en l'entendant rire. Les tatoueurs, perceurs, et autres personnes dans ce genre-là étaient forcément mal vus par la médecine, à cause notamment des infections en tout genre. Mais Draco ne pouvait accepter Harry que tel qu'il était, et donc son métier rentrait en compte. D'ailleurs, il se demanda si Harry était plus tatoué qu'il n'en avait l'air…

« Au fait, Millicent est passé nous voir, mardi. T'es vraiment qu'un salaud.

- Moi ?? Pourquoi ??

- Tu aurais pu éviter de lui dire qu'on les avait manipulés ! S'exclama Draco.

- J'ai pas pu résister. Elle me disait que j'étais manipulateur ! C'est normal que je me défende, non ?

- Mouais… Je lui ai dit pour nous. »

Autant dire que Millicent fut complètement choquée quand elle apprit la nouvelle. Draco et Blaise pensaient qu'elle avait des doutes, car peut-être que Harry lui avait glissé quelques sous-entendus… Mais non, il ne lui avait rien dit du tout, et Draco se demandait si c'était parce qu'il voulait rester discret ou si c'était pour lui qu'il n'avait rien dit.

« D'accord… Je n'ai pas osé lui dire, je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais.

- J'assume ma bisexualité, affirma Draco. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu me verras très démonstratif en public.

- Même tenir la main ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne suis pas insensible à ce point.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Tu le penses si fort… Fit Draco pour le taquiner.

- Je vais te laisser.

- Tu es vexé ?

- Pas du tout, mais si je ne raccroche pas, c'est Tata qui va être vexée. Je te rappelle ce week-end, d'accord ?

- Pas de soucis. A plus.

- A plus. »

Et Harry raccrocha, écoutant à peine les cris de sa tante, qui était en train de fermer la boutique avec Nymph'.

**OoO**

Harry était en train de se muscler les bras. Il avait couru une bonne quarantaine de minute, ses écouteurs aux oreilles, et il avait décidé de faire un peu de musculation, à la fois pour ses bras mais aussi pour ses jambes.

Quand il était jeune, Harry était un enfant fin et d'apparence fragile. Il s'était remplumé quand Isaline l'avait pris sous son aile, mais il était longtemps resté un garçon chétif. Il avait même eu quelques complexes, se jugeant peu attirant, à cause de ses genoux noueux, ses cheveux constamment en bataille et son manque de muscles. Et puis, les filles le trouvaient mignon, mais pas spécialement beau.

Il n'avait pas vraiment commencé à faire du sport à cause de ce complexe. Il aimait bien le sport, en particulier quand il fallait courir, mais il n'avait jamais jugé utile d'entrer dans un club, dans la peur de se ridiculiser. Isaline avait un tapis de course, et elle avait investi dans un nouvel appareil. Harry avait décidé de se lancer, pour voir. Il avait eu du mal au début, manque de motivation, mais quand il sentit ses muscles se raffermir, son torse se sculpter, il reprit confiance en lui. Il allait sur ses quinze ans, à l'époque. Il était plutôt jeune, mais il ne pratiquait pas la musculation à haute dose, et Isaline et Sirius le surveillaient. Sauf la course, il y avait pris goût.

Harry avait un peu grandi, et au lycée, il devint vraiment attrayant. Déjà, il gagna quelques centimètres, et il était bien connu que les filles apprécient les torses bien dessinés, même si Harry ne se musclait que pour lui-même, tentant d'effacer ce vieux complexe, et non pour attirer les nanas dans son lit. La seule chose qui n'avait pas vraiment changé chez lui, c'était sa taille. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué, à son plus grand dam, que Draco faisait presque une tête de plus que lui. Presque. Tout était dans le « presque ». D'ailleurs, le blond lui en avait la remarque, et Harry avait donné un coup dans les côtes.

Mais sa taille ne gâchait rien à son charme, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. Harry s'y était résigné, jamais il ne serait Michael Jordan, ni pour ses performances en basket, ni pour sa taille. Sirius lui avait assuré qu'il tenait ça de sa mère, mais Isaline lui glissait toujours que James n'était pas bien grand non plus. S'il s'était marié avec elle, Harry aurait eu plus de chances d'avoir une taille correcte, lui avait-elle dit.

Harry avait haussé un sourcil, se demandant si sa tante n'avait pas eu des vues sur son père, mais cette dernière s'était rapidement expliquée : théoriquement, il y aurait eu plus de chances que James tombe amoureux d'elle que Lily de Sirius : même si elle l'aimait bien, jamais elle ne se serait mariée à une asperge pareille, elle aurait trop complexé sur sa taille. Cela dit, Isaline préférait les hommes aux cheveux châtains, elle avait trop fréquenté de bruns ténébreux, ils ne lui apportaient que des ennuis. Et Harry en faisait partie…

Harry n'aimait pas vraiment attirer les regards, même si cela le flattait. Il était de nature assez innocente, ayant perdu sa méfiance au fil des années, chouchouté qu'il était par Isaline et son parrain. Jusqu'au jour où le professeur Riddle, enseignant la physique, se mit à le harceler. Harry n'avait pas été le seul, il y en avait eu d'autres avant lui.

Au début, ce professeur porta son attention sur lui, alors qu'il était connu pour sa froideur et sa méchanceté. Cet homme le terrifiait même s'il n'en montrait jamais rien, et quand Harry devint son obsession, il ne mit à lui faire des avances, de plus en plus poussées, au point que cet empressement devint du harcèlement. Harry n'osait plus aller au lycée, il était pris de mots de ventre terribles et ses notes chutaient. Il ne cessait de recevoir des lettres, des coups de téléphone, et ces regards qu'il lui lançait en cours…

Harry tenta d'en parler à son parrain, mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Harry commençait sérieusement à être attiré par les hommes, et même si Sirius avait des liaisons des « deux côtés », l'adolescent craignait un certain rejet. Paradoxalement, il préféra en parler à Isaline, qui convoqua le professeur Riddle. Inutile de préciser qu'elle le menaça de toutes les tortures imaginables s'il osait poser les mains sur Harry. Sauf qu'il ne l'écouta pas, et il s'en prit encore plus à Harry, le ridiculisant en cours, l'appelant au téléphone même s'il ne répondait jamais, lui laissait des mots, le collait pour passer du temps avec lui… Jusqu'au jour où Isaline et Sirius portèrent plainte, les menaces n'agissant pas sur un tel homme.

Si les problèmes de Harry furent ainsi réglé, en réalité, il n'en fut rien. Ce harcèlement continu le traumatisa, et il ne fut plus capable de remettre les pieds au lycée, terrifié à l'idée de rencontrer à nouveau un professeur comme Mr Riddle, ou encore d'affronter les regards des autres élèves. Il développa une espère de phobie de l'école, qui le força à arrêter ses études. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse violence pour entrer dans la comptabilité, étudiant pendant quelques années afin de pouvoir gérer sa propre entreprise, dans le but de succéder à Isaline.

Jamais elle ne mentionna le fait qu'il puisse devenir tatoueur. Avec douceur, elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas en restant cloitré chez eux qu'il avancerait. Il devait se battre, et faire quelque chose qu'il aimait. Harry voulait poursuivre ses études dans la branche économique, n'ayant aucune facilité ni en sciences, ni en littérature, même si les langues étaient un atout.

Sachant très bien dessiner, et étant donné que sa tante lui donnait elle-même des cours de dessins et de peinture parce qu'il adorait ça, l'idée de devenir tatoueur germa dans son esprit. Après tout, il avait grandi au-dessus d'une boutique de tatouage, il avait vu Isaline, puis Nymphadora en pratiquer, et lui-même éprouvait le désir de se faire tatouer. Il baignait dans le milieu depuis longtemps, alors il décida de se lancer là-dedans, et il se battit contre sa jeune phobie pour être capable de gérer la boutique d'Isaline, quand elle prendrait sa retraite, et même quand elle était épuisée par sa comptabilité.

Au début, ni Isaline, ni Sirius n'étaient vraiment chaud. Sirius savait que Harry avait des capacités, mais il ne lutta pas longtemps : si c'était ce qu'il voulait faire, et bien qu'il le fasse. Cependant, il insista fortement sur cette histoire de comptabilité, c'était sa seule condition. Mais Isaline fut plus difficile à convaincre. Elle aurait préféré que Harry fasse autre chose, qu'il aille plus loin qu'elle. C'était son petit rêve à elle, qu'il réussisse vraiment dans la vie, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée en cours de route, pour aider son père.

Harry savait qu'Isaline avait placé certains espoirs sur lui, et au fond de lui, il était blessé parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les réaliser. Même quand elle accepta de le prendre comme apprenti, il sentit qu'elle était un peu déçue, même si elle n'en montra rien. Plus tard, allongé sur un lit aux draps déchirés, dans une petite chambre sans lumière outre celle diffusée par les vitres sales de la fenêtre, il songerait qu'il avait été bien égoïste. Tout cet argent qu'elle lui avait offert pour qu'il fasse de bonnes études, ces petits sacrifices… Sirius qui se débrouillait pour contribuer à leurs revenus, la boutique qui marchait plus ou moins bien… Il avait été égoïste. Il aurait au moins pu avoir son bac. Juste pour lui faire plaisir, à Isaline. Au lieu de la suivre, elle qui avait tout sacrifié pour son père. Il aurait dû continuer. Quel aurait été son visage, le jour où ils seraient allés voir les résultats, sur les panneaux d'affichage ? Quelle aurait été sa joie, en voyant qu'il l'avait eu ? Quels auraient été…

Harry cessa ses mouvements, les bras douloureux. Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond. Ces moments-là, il ne les avait pas connus. Et il ne les connaitrait jamais. Il savait que sa peur du lycée y était pour quelque chose, qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit sécurisant, là où il ne risquait rien. Il savait bien qu'il avait fait ce choix pour lui faire plaisir, aussi, un peu comme s'il voulait rembourser tout ce temps et tout cet argent qu'elle avait dépensé pour lui.

Mais c'était sans doute ce qui lui avait fait mal, à Isaline. Elle aussi avait fait la même chose, quand son père avait eu des soucis d'argent, et que sa dépression commençait à le détruire, au fil des jours. Elle avait arrêté l'école pour l'aider, pour le soutenir. Pour rembourser toutes ces années de sacrifices. Et Harry refaisait la même chose. Un peu pour se faire pardonner.

Les années étaient passées, depuis, et ils ne parlaient plus vraiment de ça. Harry savait que sa tante était fière de lui, qu'il était toujours son bébé, et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours, malgré toutes les emmerdes qu'il lui avait apportées. Le harcèlement de ce type en était une, d'emmerdes. D'autres avaient suivies.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas y penser…

**OoO**

Elles sautèrent dans la rame de métro, puis cherchèrent des places où s'asseoir. Millicent jeta un œil à la ligne de métro, au-dessus des portes vitrées, comptant dans sa tête le nombre de stations qui les séparait de la boutique de tatouage.

A l'université, même si peu de personnes étaient au courant de son tatouage, ses amies n'avaient pu qu'être admiratives en voyant l'étalon sur son épaule, le trouvant vraiment bien dessiné et coloré. Au point que Daphné, qui rêvait d'avoir un tatouage, avait fini par lui demander si Millicent pouvait lui donner l'adresse de son tatoueur, encouragée par les éloges que l'étudiante faisait de Harry. Suite au coup de téléphone qu'elle avait échangé avec ce dernier, elle avait donné le numéro de la boutique à sa copine, qui s'était renseigné sur tout un tas de choses, avant de se décider de pour se faire tatouer le samedi qui venait.

Daphné Greengrass était une belle fille. Des cheveux blonds, fins et raides descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et elle avait de jolis yeux bleus. De plus, elle était assez fine, ce qui allait en accord avec son visage joliment dessiné et maquillé. Elle rêvait de se faire tatouer un petit ange sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche, une sorte de défi lancé à elle-même.

Pour l'occasion, Hermione les avait accompagnées, dans le but secret de voir Ron, sans se douter une seconde que, au cas-où, Harry avait appelé Ron pour qu'il vienne lui rendre une petite visite, à la fois pour le cuisiner mais aussi pour qu'il puisse voir Hermione, étant donné que Millicent lui avait fait comprendre que son amie viendrait certainement avec elles.

Cela faisait longtemps que la jeune fille n'avait pas éprouvé d'attirance pour un garçon, et Ron lui plaisait. Bon, elle avait trouvé, sans trop chercher, pas mal de défauts, dont sa gloutonnerie et sa maladresse, mais dans sa façon de se faire pardonner ses petites dérives, il était incroyablement craquant. Les joues écarlates, comme ses cheveux, ses yeux bleus brillants et sa voix balbutiant qu'il était désolé… Elle ne savait pas si beaucoup de filles pourraient résister à une pareille vue.

Et pourtant, Hermione n'était pas réputée pour être particulièrement romantique, loin de là. Avec Viktor, au contraire, elle était assez terre-à-terre, même si elle dériva au fil des mois. Même si elle avait été vraiment heureuse, pendant un temps, avec lui, il n'y avait pas eu ce romantisme stupide qui anime les cœurs et qui fait voir les étoiles. D'ailleurs, quand elle y pensait, ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, même s'ils étaient restés un an et demi ensemble. Il avait voulu la forcer, mais le refus de sa petite amie n'avait jamais faibli, et il refusait de l'avoir par la force. Sa jalousie maladive était aussi née de ça. Hermione avait au début refusé d'avoir des rapports avec lui, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se calmer s'il voulait qu'ils aillent plus loin. Au fil du temps, le « non » était devenu une habitude…

Avec Ron, c'était différent. Oh, c'était du flirt, ni plus ni moins, mais c'était agréable. Elle sentait qu'il était attiré par elle, et il tentait tant bien que mal de l'approcher, de la connaître, de lui faire plaisir. Un grand bêta qui se déplaçait comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Ce gars était idiot, mais de façon vraiment adorable… Elle n'avait l'habitude de fréquenter que des personnes de l'université, et Ron était comme une bouffée d'air frais.

Elle n'était pas au courant pour Draco et Harry, Millicent ne lui avait rien dit là-dessus. Cette dernière ne savait pas si cela allait durer entre les deux hommes, Draco ne lassait vite et Harry ne devait pas être facile à conquérir, vu ce que Draco lui avait dit. A vrai dire, à sa connaissance, personne n'avait fait poireauter Draco aussi longtemps avant que leur mise en couple ne soit officielle. Mais malgré cela, Millicent sentait que cela plaisait à Draco, car cela prouvait que Harry était sérieux. Même s'il le sentait doucement succomber, sa réaction première avait été de vouloir être séduit, il avait opposé une certaine résistance.

Ils arrivèrent à la station, et les trois filles descendirent, montèrent les escaliers, puis furent dehors. Millicent tourna sur elle-même pour se localiser, puis elles s'engagèrent dans une rue. Au bout de quelques minutes, la baie vitrée de la boutique leur apparut. Elles traversèrent, puis poussèrent la porte, qui émit un petit son de cloche.

La radio était branchée, diffusant un air de rock dans la salle, où la patronne s'occupait du dos coloré d'un client, tandis que Nymph' tentait de calmer un client : non, cette rougeur n'était pas une infection mais une réaction normale, son tatouage datait de la veille. Et Harry, enfin, retirait ses gants, ayant terminé son travail. Il adressa un sourire aux nouvelles venues.

Daphné fut très étonnée quand elle vit le tatoueur. Certes, Millicent et Hermione lui avaient assuré qu'il était jeune et qu'il ne correspondait pas à cette caricature du tatoueur baraqué au corps recouvert de motifs plus ou moins colorés. Au contraire, elle le trouva vraiment mignon, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés comme au saut du lit, des mèches rouges éparpillée dans sa chevelure ébène, le corps assez mince mais musclé. Il portait un tee-shirt un peu grand qui dévoilait une partie de ses tribales tatouées sur son épaule, et un pantalon trop large pour lui.

Millicent et Hermione vinrent l'embrasser, tandis que le client se rhabillait. Hermione chercha Ron des yeux, mais il n'était pas là, et elle se traita d'idiote quand elle sentit la déception l'envahir. Harry termina avec son client, puis il serra la main à Daphné, et se présenta.

« Je suis Harry, et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous. »

Il lui sortit son blabla habituel, même s'il l'avait déjà fait par téléphone, puis il examina la forme de son tatouage. Il était somme toute assez simple, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait négliger son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard dans la petite salle de derrière, Daphné était allongée sur le dos, le pantalon baissé, ne gardant que sa culotte noire sur elle, les jambes écartées. Harry lui avait proposé de se faire tatouer par Nymph', comme c'était une fille, mais Daphné semblait trouver ça plus… intéressant de se faire tatouer un pareil endroit par un homme, surtout s'il était aussi mignon.

Les trois filles s'étaient attendues à ce que Harry rougisse, au moins une fois pendant l'entretien, mais jamais aucune rougeur ne monta à ses joues. Il semblait habitué, tatouer les cuisses des filles ne le dérangeait pas, pas plus que de s'occuper de leurs seins. Mécaniquement, pour faire oublier un peu cette position gênante, Harry engagea la conversation, partant sur le sujet vaste des études. Daphné voulait devenir notaire et elle étudiait à la Sorbonne, comme les deux autres filles.

Sans qu'il ne sache ni pourquoi, ni comment, la conversation dériva sur Draco et Blaise. Harry parlait de façon assez innocente, n'ayant, officiellement, quasiment jamais vu les deux étudiants, et Daphné semblait intarissable sur le sujet. Millicent tentait de changer la trajectoire de la conversation, mais en vain, et Harry comprit rapidement pourquoi elle voulait éviter qu'on parle de Draco.

« En fait, si je le connais aussi bien, c'est parce que ma sœur Astoria est sortie avec lui. »

Millicent aurait presque put voir des oreilles de chien se dresser sur la tête de Harry, tant ses yeux brillèrent d'intérêt. Ni Hermione, ni Daphné ne remarquèrent sa curiosité, mais pour Millicent, son silence était des plus révélateurs.

« Astoria est ma sœur aînée, ils sont sortis ensemble quand Draco avait dix-neuf ans. On avait le même âge, lui et moi.

- Et ils ne sortent plus ensemble, maintenant ? Demanda Harry, les yeux posés sur le tatouage.

- Tu penses ! Il ne reste jamais longtemps avec la même copine, ou le même copain. Il est bi, cet enfoiré.

- Daphné ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Oh, je suis polie ! Avec ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur, ce salaud. Tu sais ce qu'il lui a fait ? Fit Daphné en regardant Harry, qui leva les yeux. Il a couché avec elle au bout d'un mois, et il l'a larguée un mois après. »

Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise. Draco lui avait dit qu'il ne restait jamais longtemps avec la même personne, mais c'était quand même un peu abusé, là, non ? Il attendit néanmoins que la jeune fille continue, cette dernière semblait particulièrement contente de pouvoir déverser son venin.

« Ils se sont rencontrés pendant une soirée. Astoria est tombée folle amoureuse de lui, tu vois ? Elle a cherché à le revoir, et puis ils sont sortis ensemble… »

Elle lui expliqua que, au début, leur couple fonctionnait plutôt bien, même si Draco était assez exigeant, voire même égoïste par moments. Astoria répondait au moindre de ses désirs, et Daphné lui assura qu'il en profitait parce qu'elle avait trois ans de plus que lui.

« Et puis, au bout d'un mois, Astoria lui a cédé sa virginité. Il voulait coucher avec elle et elle ne voulait pas le perdre, tu vois ? »

Oui, il voyait, songea-t-il, l'agacement pointant dangereusement le bout de son nez. Il avait beau se concentrer sur le tatouage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir intérieurement à ce que lui racontait l'étudiante.

« Un mois plus tard, il l'a larguée. Astoria l'aimait comme une folle et il parait qu'ils avaient évoqué un mariage, mais tu vois, comme ça. Ils se voyaient déjà dans l'avenir, mais du jour au lendemain, il l'a laissée tomber. »

Il n'avait quand même pas été salaud à ce point ? Se demanda Harry. Devait-il se fier à ce que cette fille lui racontait ? Il avait des doutes, Draco n'était sans doute pas ce genre de personne, mais il le connaissait si peu…

Millicent se fit violence pour ne pas ordonner à Daphné de se taire. Elle voyait que Harry était tendu, et quoi de plus normal ? Draco le draguait, ils se baladaient ensemble, allaient au restaurant, et voilà ce qu'il apprenait… Mais la sublime et magnifique Hermione mit son grain de sel.

« Tu oublies les disputes incessantes que Draco avait avec ta sœur, rétorqua l'étudiante. Sans oublier qu'elle ne prenait plus la pilule. Quand Draco l'a quittée, elle a sauté dans les bras du premier venu et elle est tombée enceinte. »

Ce fut comme une gifle pour Daphné qui se redressa. Harry sursautant, poussa un petit cri de surprise, Daphné ayant soudain bougé la jambe, heureusement dans le mauvais sens. Le tatoueur lui lança un regard mauvais et lui ordonna de ne plus jamais faire ce genre de chose ! Daphné s'excusa, elle n'avait pas réfléchi, mais sa colère contre Hermione ne s'amoindrit pas pour autant.

« Astoria était malheureuse ! Sa réaction peut se comprendre !

- Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si Draco avait arrêté de se protéger.

- Hermione !!

- Il suffit d'une fois, comme on dit, soupira cette dernière.

- Oh les filles ! Du calme !

- Dis ça à elle ! S'exclama Daphné.

- Ryry !! Cria Isaline, dans la boutique. Ronny est arrivé ! »

Les yeux de Hermione pétillèrent, ce qui fit pouffer Millicent. Daphné haussa un sourcil, mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger, car Harry grogna que, si jamais elle bougeait encore une seule fois, il l'assommerait. La jeune fille se laissa donc faire, même si elle était en colère contre Hermione. Cette dernière ne supportait pas quand Daphné dramatisait cette histoire. Certes, Astoria avait souffert, elle était amoureuse de Draco, et leur rupture l'avait blessée. Mais Draco en avait suffisamment bavé avec elle comme ça, il n'était pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire.

Harry, qui finissait le tatouage, se sentait un peu mieux : Hermione venait de lui montrer que Draco n'était pas aussi con qu'il semblait l'être d'après Daphné, mais les doutes persistaient, et dès qu'il le verrait, il lui en parlerait en face à face. Pas au téléphone. C'était comme MSN, il était facile de se cacher. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que les affrontements en face à face…

Harry termina son travail et posa le pansement sur la cuisse maintenant tatouée de l'étudiante, et ils passèrent de l'autre côté de la boutique. Ron était assis devant le comptoir, discutant avec Nymph' qui attendait son rendez-vous, qui avait un peu de retard. Hermione vint vers lui pour lui faire la bise, et Harry vit dans leu regard cette tendresse du flirt, en particulier quand ils se mirent à discuter. Daphné ne le reconnut pas. Elle ne lui porta d'ailleurs aucun regard.

**OoO**

« Y'a quoi ce soir ?

- Absolument rien. À quoi ça sert d'acheter le _Télé Loisirs_, y'a jamais rien de bien.

- Tu rigoles ? Y'a _Docteur House_ le mercredi !

- On se met un film ?

- Tu veux regarder quoi ? »

Harry se leva du canapé, jetant le magazine sur la table basse, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la longue série de DVD alignés les uns à la suite des autres, rangés par ordre alphabétique. Isaline apparut dans le salon, ayant terminé de ranger la vaisselle dans les placards, et elle se posta à côté de Harry.

« _Requiem for a dream_ ? Proposa le brun.

- Ah non, je vais chialer. Quand la mamie subit les électrochocs, je supporte pas.

- _La liste de Schindler_ ?

- Non plus, je me mets à pleurer dès que j'entends la musique.

- _Titanic_ ?

- T'as envie de pleurer ou quoi ? »

Harry poussa un soupir. Il n'était pas spécialement de bonne humeur, et même s'il savait qu'un film triste n'améliorerait pas son état, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de regarder un truc joyeux ou stupide. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Daphné était une cause de sa mauvaise humeur, mais l'absence de Draco y était aussi pour beaucoup.

« Bon, allez, on se met _Le seigneur des anneaux_, le troisième. J'ai pas tout suivi la dernière fois, je faisais des crêpes.

- C'est pas comme si ça t'intéressait vraiment.

- C'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup suivi. »

Effectivement, Harry avait regardé _Seigneur des dodos_ avec beaucoup de conviction. Il avait vraiment regardé la fin, mais toute la séquence combat avait été suivie d'un œil morne et quelques bâillements. Isaline et Harry s'installèrent alors sur le canapé, télécommande à la main et enveloppés de couvertures, l'un contre l'autre, et le film démarra, dans la pénombre du salon.

Mais les pensées de Harry n'étaient pas vraiment concentrées sur le film, bien au contraire. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Draco, qui n'était peut-être pas encore rentré chez lui, à l'heure qu'il était.

Tout l'après-midi, et toute la soirée, il avait pensé à lui. Ce qu'avait dit Daphné ne l'avait guère rassuré, mais il éprouvait le besoin de revoir le blond. Tous les samedis, il le voyait, et là, il ressentait son absence comme un manque. Ils ne faisaient que dîner, pourtant, et discuter. Et Harry se surprenait à désirer ardemment le moment où il pourrait retrouver Draco, lui parler, admirer ses yeux bleus, le regarder marcher de cet air sûr de lui, sa silhouette affinée par ses vêtements coûteux…

Draco lui plaisait plus que de raison, et au fond de lui, Harry savait que, si Draco lui demandait franchement de sortir avec lui, il accepterait. Un mois que Draco le draguait, un mois qu'il passait ses samedis soirs avec lui. Et Harry, ce soir, se rendait compte à quel point il était attiré par le blond, pas seulement physiquement, dans son caractère, aussi. Noble, un peu hautain, fier de lui. Le genre de particularités qu'il ne supportait pas, en général, mais qu'il trouvait séduisantes chez Draco. Sa façon de se moquer, de rire, son humour, son regard égaré quand il mentionnait ses études et l'hôpital, leur complicité, leurs mains liées…

Il était stupide. Vraiment. Trois ans qu'il n'avait pas été attiré par quelqu'un. Draco se ramenait à la boutique, l'invitait à une soirée entre amis, puis à des rendez-vous. Le doute l'avait assailli, comme toujours, mais avec moins d'intensité que d'habitude. Harry éprouvait l'envie, mais aussi le besoin, de continuer. A vrai dire, quand Draco avait entrelacé leurs doigts, Harry avait eu une impression de déjà-vu, et il se rappelait du bonheur que lui procurait ce simple geste.

Trois ans qu'il n'avait pas été attiré par quelqu'un. Trois ans que personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui plaire, même avec le temps, même avec l'usure. Et, en un mois, Harry tombait sous le charme de ce fils de riche, de ses yeux bleus et de sa voix. Il n'était pas le seul, et ne serait sans doute pas le dernier.

Plus que jamais, il désirait continuer, en espérant que cela se terminerait en quelque chose de bon. Et non un fiasco, comme la dernière fois…

Harry se blottit contre Isaline, qui en fit de même, et ils regardèrent le film, sans grande conviction, puis ils allèrent se coucher…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Hello les gens !!

**Lys :** Ayé !! Le bac est FINI !!!

Enfin… J'en pouvais plus !

**Lys :** Et ta mère non plus, elle stressait plus que toi !

Merci à toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont motivées ! Si si, j'ai été silencieuse, mais elles m'ont vraiment motivées ! Vu comme je suis douée en éco et en histoire... Je ne pensais à qu'à ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous fera plaisir. Merci de votre soutien ! Donc voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Bon, j'ai eu quelques délires…

**Lys :** Les jouets !!! XD

Bon, il y a de la guimauve dans ce chap…

**Lys :** ILS SONT ENSEMBLE !!!

…

**Lys :** ENFIN !!!

…

**Lys :** Quoi ?

Bon, je peux continuer mon blabla inutile sans être interrompue ?

**Lys :** Je t'en prie :p

Surtout, que bon… Ensemble...

**Lys :** A tous ceux qui lisent ce blabla qui ne sert à rien ! Je vous préviens que…

Tais-toi !!

**Lys :** La côte de popularité d'un personnage de cette histoire va diminuer ! XD

… Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même… Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire !! :-) Ca m'a fait super plaisir ^__^ Ayé, je suis une vieille ! Six ans que j'écris, ça se fête ! XD

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

C'était bizarre comme sensation. Vraiment, c'était bizarre. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait commencé son stage, pourtant. Mais c'était bizarre. Un peu comme un coup de poing lancé contre son cœur, défonçant tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, sans aucune retenue.

Draco était assis à une table de la salle de repos, un gobelet de café devant lui. Il se rappela une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry, lors de leur dernier rendez-vous. Ce dernier lui avait dit que, quand il était encore adolescent, il avait trouvé un petit boulot dans un marché. Il avait l'habitude de voir des petits vieux venir chercher leurs fruits et légumes, et il se sentait toujours un peu triste quand il ne voyait plus les premiers habitués qu'il avait connu venir à son stand.

Sur le coup, le blond n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que Harry lui avait raconté, mais en cet instant, il saisissait. Il y avait des habitués, ici, des gens malades qui souriaient comme si cela pouvait détourner la mort de leur sort. Des malades qui étaient là depuis un certain temps, que Draco avait vu dans leurs chambres. Des malades qu'il côtoyait, qui lui avaient souri, lui parlant comme ça, comme au marché, de tout de rien, juste pour avoir un peu de compagnie.

Une de ses « clientes », une de ses « habituées » était partie. Elle ne reviendrait plus, cette femme souriante qui vivait parce qu'il fallait vivre, mais bon, tout le monde meurt un jour, hein ? Oui, Madame… Une de ces dames s'en était allée. Et elle ne reviendrait plus jamais.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un mourir. Il l'avait vue dépérir au cours de ces quelques jours, mais c'était normal, elle était malade. Et elle était belle comme tout, cette petite vieille. Il ne devait pas assister à son opération, mais il l'avait vue partir, sur son lit roulant, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Et quand il l'avait vue, il savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Madame était morte. Et tous les symptômes avant coureur lui avait sauté au visage, comme une gifle bien placée.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un mourir. Et c'était bizarre. Et peu agréable…

**OoO**

Isaline se servit un verre de coca, en songeant qu'il y avait trente morceaux de sucre dans une seule bouteille, si elle se souvenait bien. Pas bon pour la santé, mais elle avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Il fallait dire qu'elle venait de rencontrer ce qu'elle appelait un « cas ».

La tatoueuse n'était pas le genre de personne à juger les gens par leur apparence. Dans son métier, c'était même déconseillé. Bon, certes, il lui arrivait d'avoir quelques préjugés, mais ils étaient relativement rares, si on exceptait Draco qu'elle voyait plutôt d'un mauvais œil. Comme tous les prétendants de Harry, de toute façon… Mais il arrivait qu'elle rencontre des « cas ».

Alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de tatouer une jeune femme dans le creux du dos, un homme entra dans la boutique. Trois bosses déformaient le haut de son crâne, grâce évidemment à des implants, tandis que des écarteurs monstrueux élargissaient les lobes de ses oreilles. Un autre écarteur était posé sur son nez, l'autre était percé d'un truc énorme. Elle avait à peine vu ses tatouages recouvrant sa peau pâle, obnubilée qu'elle était par ces anneaux qui pendaient de ses oreilles. Tout compte fait, Draco n'était pas si mal comme futur gendre…

Le gars venait lui « commander » un tatouage pour sa cuisse gauche, Isaline avait fait comme si de rien n'était et avait pris rendez-vous, en priant pour que le gars ne remarque pas les yeux hallucinés de Nymph' et Harry. Moui, on avait beau rencontrer pas mal de monde dans cette boutique, ça faisait toujours un coup de voir des gens comme ça…

Le problème avec ces personnes-là, c'était qu'on ne savait pas comment les prendre. Enfin, Isaline n'avait jamais vraiment eu de soucis, elle était habituée, mais ne pas les regarder pouvait passer pour du dégoût et trop les regarder pour de la moquerie et de la pitié. Surtout qu'Isaline n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi on se déformait le corps comme ça. Parfois, elle leur demandait, c'était devenu comme une passion pour certains. Si Isaline n'avait jamais fait de remarque déplaisante, elle avait interdit à Nymph' et Harry de se faire écarter les trous de leurs oreilles, ou sinon ils se prenaient la raclée de leur vie. Une fois que Sirius leur serait passé dessus, évidemment, car s'il tolérait les tatouages, il refusait que son filleul d'amour se fasse des trucs pareils…

Enfin, chacun était libre de faire ce qu'il souhait, pensait Isaline, mais elle se disait que, une fois à quarante, cinquante, soixante ans, avec des oreilles, des nez, voire des bouches dans cet état… Bon, on pouvait toujours avoir accès à la chirurgie, hein, mais elle n'était pas assez perfectionnée pour faire disparaître les cicatrices… Bref, passons, elle n'allait pas s'étendre sur les détails. Enfin, ça la remuait toujours quand elle voyait des hommes pareils, même si elle n'en montrait rien. D'un autre côté, il en fallait bien au moins une pour avoir l'air normal, les deux autres étaient ahuri.

Elle entendit un petit air de _YMCA_. Sûrement une nouvelle technique de Harry pour ne plus perdre son portable. Isaline regarda autour d'elle et aperçut l'appareil à côté de l'évier. Elle le prit et vit « Draco » affiché. Un sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres. D'un, la chanson n'était pas si mal choisie. De deux, elle avait bien envie de cacher le portable pour qu'il ne rappelle plus. Mais son adorable neveu la maudirait, c'était certain. Elle décida de décrocher, son crétin de neveu devait être en train de faire payer sa cliente, elle entendait cette dernière marchander le prix.

« Ouais, allô ?

- Bonjour, Madame. Je pourrais parler à Harry, s'il vous plait ?

- T'as deux minutes ? Il est en train d'encaisser.

- Bien sûr. »

Le portable à l'oreille, Isaline revint dans la boutique, où la cliente était encore en train de marchander. Harry restait campé sur ses positions, mais il mit quelques minutes à la faire payer complètement ce qu'elle leur devait. Souvent, les clients payaient en plusieurs fois, ou alors ils recevaient la facture chez eux, mais celle-ci ne s'était pas fait tatoué un truc énorme, et elle semblait être la reine du marchandage. Sauf que Harry était têtu, autant que sa tante qui l'avait élevé.

Quand il eut terminé avec la cliente, il interrogea sa tante du regard : elle avait son portable à l'oreille et elle ne disait rien…

« Qui c'est ?

- Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ?

- Je sais pas, elle a un truc super important à te dire. »

Harry soupira. Il se leva, attrapa le portable et le porta à son oreille tout en quittant la boutique, en direction de la cuisine.

« Ouais, allô ? Fit-il, peu enjoué.

- Qui c'est, Ginny ? »

Harry sursauta et un immense sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air un peu niais, mais c'était agréable.

« Draco ! Tu vas bien ??

- Qui c'est, Ginny ? Insista le blond.

- Une fille qui veut sortir avec moi. Jaloux ?

- Elle est canon au moins ?

- Plutôt mignonne.

- Laisse tomber, tu vaux mieux. »

Le rire de Harry était très agréable à ses oreilles. Et c'était ce dont il avait besoin : son rire. Qu'il balaie ses mauvaises pensées, qu'il lui fasse oublier pendant quelques minutes où il se trouvait.

« Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ?

- Si, mais je suis en pause. »

Assis sur la table, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, Harry lui demanda comment s'était passé son week-end. Il ne l'avait pas appelé le dimanche, ayant été assez occupé avec un Remus qui s'était pris d'une nouvelle lubie : repeindre sa cuisine. Sa femme l'avait évidemment suivi dans son délire, et Harry et Isaline s'étaient alors reconvertis en peintres professionnels.

« Ennuyant à mourir. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant ennuyé.

- La dernière fois remonte à quand ?

- Quand nous avons été invités chez les Dolohov. Enfin, c'était assez amusant. Il était chirurgien esthétique, il m'a donné une vision assez morbide de la médecine. Il a été arrêté quelques temps plus tard, pour avoir torturé certaines de ses clientes.

- Sérieux ?! S'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

- Certaines se faisaient refaire les seins, et il a ouvert sur le côté droit et gauche, sous les aisselles. Disons que quand c'est fait sans aucune anesthésie et quand tu sens les mains de quelqu'un entrer dans ton corps…

- C'est pas très agréable, conclut le brun écœuré.

- Non, c'est certain. »

Draco continua un peu de parler de son boulot, puis il prit des nouvelles de Harry, qui lui glissa qu'une certaine Daphné Greengrass était passée faire un tatouage. Apparemment, il était sorti avec sa sœur aînée. Il ne put voir Draco pâlir. Ce dernier comprit pourquoi il avait reçu un message vocal de Millicent, il aurait dû l'écouter avant d'appeler Harry…

« Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Pas grand-chose, à part que tu as été un salaud avec sa sœur.

- Elle t'a dit que j'ai pris la virginité de sa sœur au bout d'un mois et que je l'ai larguée le mois suivant, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Draco en soupirant.

- J'ai eu droit à un peu plus de détails.

- Daphné fait passer sa sœur pour une victime.

- Tu étais une victime ?

- Astoria me plaisait, mais pas au point que je veuille me marier avec elle, surtout après un ou deux mois de fréquentation. De plus, elle était d'une possessivité et d'une jalousie… surprenante. Parfois, je me plains de mon ex, mais elle, c'était la pire jalouse que j'aie vu dans ma vie.

- A ce point-là ?

- Pas le droit de faire ce que je voulais, elle voulait tout savoir, elle voulait du temps, des cadeaux, que je la balade, que…

- J'ai compris, Draco ! L'arrêta Harry, qui sentait sa jalousie pointer le bout de son nez.

- Je ne suis pas contre la jalousie, c'est quand même flatteur, mais pas au point de contrôler toutes mes sorties, de connaître chaque personne que je fréquentais, de piquer un scandale quand…

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

- Demande à Millicent. Non, mieux, demande à Hermione. Elle peut être très franche quand elle veut, c'est même blessant, parfois. Tu sais, fit le blond après une petite hésitation, j'ai fait des conneries avec Astoria, je veux bien assumer, mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, je ne suis pas le seul méchant dans cette histoire.

- Je te crois. Bon, changeons de sujet.

- Tu es jaloux ? Le taquina-t-il.

- Je… Oui, Tata, j'arrive !! Tu peux te débrouiller sans moi deux minutes, non ?! … Et toi, t'es payée à quoi ? À boire du café ? … C'est ça, boude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

- Que je ramène mes fesses dans la boutique. Apparemment, je ne suis pas payé à être au téléphone. Tu le savais, toi ?

- Non, j'étais pas au courant. On se voit samedi ? »

C'était ce qui lui importait le plus, en fait. Voir Harry samedi. Le brun allait répondre par l'affirmative, mais il se souvint soudain que cela ne serait pas possible. Son sourire tomba de son visage.

« Désolé, mais ce ne sera pas possible, avoua le brun d'une voix désolée.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Draco, déçu.

- J'ai un anniversaire. Mais si tu veux, on peut déjeuner, le midi !

- Tu ne travailles pas ?

- Je me libèrerai. Tata va gueuler, mais bon…

- Tu as l'habitude, continua perfidement le blond.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?!

- Rien du tout. A samedi, alors ? Je viens te chercher vers onze heures.

- Si tu veux. A samedi. »

Harry raccrocha. Pendant quelques instants, Draco regarda son portable, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il allait voir Harry. Harry, qu'il n'avait pas vu le samedi dernier. Un étrange vide l'avait envahi ce jour-là, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Tandis qu'il se préparait à son départ chez les Yaxley, Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Harry, à cette soirée qu'ils auraient pu passer ensemble, loin de ces hommes d'affaires sans intérêt pour lui.

Mais ce dîner avait tout de même eu un avantage. Draco avait réalisé à quel point il se sentait attiré par Harry. A quel point il avait envie de le revoir, lui, ses yeux verts, son sourire… Il voulait entendre son rire, comme là, au téléphone…

Ses pensées sombres semblèrent s'évaporer. Draco se sentait mieux, maintenant. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, puis revint dans les vestiaires, pour le ranger, l'esprit plus clair et le corps plus léger.

**OoO**

« C'est moi !!! »

Harry sursauta et faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Halluciné, il posa les yeux sur Théo qui, tout fier, le regardait d'un air moqueur, les mains sur les hanches. Harry poussa un long soupir, ignorant les rires hilares de son ami, qui entra dans la chambre et s'effondra sur le lit non-fait du brun. Ce dernier se retint de grogner après ce crétin, préférant lui demander poliment ce qu'il faisait ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Moi ? Je viens simplement te rendre visite. C'est un tord ?

- Seamus est si chiant que ça ?

- Harry, tu me vexes. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.

- Bien sûr. »

Harry ne le croyait pas du tout. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur et il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il était dix heures moins dix. Deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. C'était possible de désirer voir le visage d'une personne qu'on ne connaissait que depuis un mois ? Il fallait croire que oui…

« Bon, Théo, c'est pas que je t'aime pas…

- Tu vas pas me virer ?! S'exclama Théo en se redressant sur le lit.

- Si, j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Avec qui ? »

Après avoir bêtement posé la question, Théo eut un grand sourire, ce qui fit rougir les joues de Harry. Il se laissa tomber en arrière en éclatant de rire. Harry était écarlate et il tenta inutilement de cacher ses joues avec ses mains, tandis que Théo se moquait ouvertement de lui.

« Oh non, j'y crois pas… Vous… Vous déjeuner ensemble ?

- Ça te pose un problème ? Fit Harry, vexé.

- J'adore quand tu rougis comme ça, on dirait une fille.

- Théo !!

- Y'a des moments, comme ça, où je me dis que les homosexuels sont facilement reconnaissables, dit Théo d'un air philosophe.

- Tu exagères !

- Moi ? Pas du tout. Tu te verrais rougir, Ryry, c'est mortel. On dirait Cho quand elle est courtisée. Il vient te chercher à quelle heure ?

- T'es en train de me dire que les hétéros ne rougissent jamais ?

- On est trop viril pour ça. Alors, quelle heure ?

- A une époque, j'ai connu un certain brun à fond sur une jeune fille, un peu garçon manqué d'ailleurs, et qui rougissait à chaque fois qu'on parlait de leur couple.

- Mais je t'emmerde, espèce de…

- Ryry !! Hurla Isaline. Y'a un blond dans l'entrée ! Je le jette dehors où je le laisse entrer ?? »

Tout alla très rapidement. Emporté par l'adrénaline, Harry ouvrit son tiroir, prit une clé, et se rua hors de la chambre, dont il ferma la porte à clé. Théo eut à peine le temps de se redresser sur ses coudes qu'il se retrouvait enfermé dans la chambre de Harry. Furieux, il se leva et frappa sur la porte en lui ordonnant d'ouvrir cette satané porte, mais Harry était déjà en bas.

Draco était dans l'entrée, toujours très classe dans sa façon de se tenir, et élégant. Il eut un sourire quand Harry apparut dans l'entrée, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il ne fit guère attention à sa tenue, même si elle laissait à désirer : vieux jean un peu déchiré et pull foncé.

Ils entendirent une chose non identifiée hurler à l'étage. Isaline, près de Draco, secoua la tête d'un air fataliste, tandis que Harry lui tendait la clé de sa chambre.

« Il y a un truc bizarre dans ma chambre, tu pourras aller voir ?

- T'abuses pas un peu ? »

Harry lui tira la langue et mit ses chaussures. Draco regardait le couloir sans comprendre grand-chose, Isaline lui précisa qu'un ami de Harry était enfermé dans la chambre de celui-ci, mais elle n'en dit pas plus, exaspérée. Draco haussa un sourcil, mais Harry lui prit le bras et ils sortirent.

Il faisait bon, quoiqu'un peu frais. Tous deux allaient entrer dans la voiture quand Théo ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha dangereusement en avant. Harry lui fit un grand signe de la main, tandis que le brun le traitait de « tarlouze », « saleté de gay », et autres joyeusetés. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa sur le siège passager, tandis qu'Isaline tentait de calmer le pauvre Théo en le forçant à rentrer dans chambre, et Harry s'installa à côté de Draco, hilare.

« C'est lui, ton ami homophobe ?

- Comment tu as deviné ?

- J'ai un fort esprit de déduction. »

Et il démarra, les cris de Théo ayant cessé, même s'il ne devait pas être calmé pour autant. Mais il était à présent loin de leurs pensées. Il faisait beau, et tous deux étaient heureux de se revoir, même si deux semaines n'était pas une longue période, surtout qu'ils se connaissaient peu. Mais suffisamment pour éprouver un certain manque, et cette semaine le leur avait bien prouvé.

Pour Harry, ne pas voir Draco samedi, même s'ils s'étaient appelés plus tôt dans la semaine, cela avait été comme un manque. Il avait résisté, au début, à ce blond sorti de nulle part, déçu par son côté dragueur et ses manières. Mais l'homme qu'il avait découvert après ne lui avait plu que plus, et il n'avait cessé de penser à lui durant toute cette semaine, plus que la précédente. Et le voir maintenant, au volant de sa voiture, cela lui procurait une agréable sensation de soulagement.

Quant à Draco, voir Harry était quelque chose de tout simplement relaxant. Sa semaine avait été pourrie, mais vraiment pourrie, et celle de Blaise encore davantage. Ce dernier avait décidé de profiter de son week-end en se faisant une cure de _Final Fantasy_, histoire de se changer la tête. Mais Draco avait préféré un déjeuner avec Harry, malgré la mine contrariée de sa mère, qui aurait voulu l'avoir pour elle. Leurs relations s'étaient un peu allégées, Narcissa commençait à ne plus supporter ce froid permanent à la maison, mais Draco refusait de rester chez lui, surtout vu la journée qu'il avait passée la veille.

« Tu enfermes souvent tes amis dans ta chambre ?

- Seulement pour les embêter. Tu as l'air fatigué, non ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Je suis crevé. »

Draco n'avait pas de cernes, ce qui relevait du miracle, mais son état de fatigue était tout de même visible. Par moments, il se disait que les filles avaient de la chance : elles pouvaient mieux cacher leur état de fatigue que les hommes grâce à leur maquillage, souvent superflu, mais parfois bien utile.

« Il ne m'est arrivé que des merdes, hier. »

Il lui raconta les soucis de la veille. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à l'hôpital, et tout le monde semblait décidé à avoir des accidents. Même la vieille McGo' avait été étonnée. Bon, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'on chômait, à l'hôpital, mais tous les blessés semblaient bien décidés justement à être blessés en même temps… Ce qui était relativement exaspérant… Harry l'écoutait en tentant d'imaginer le stress que Draco et surtout les autres médecins avaient dû ressentir en voyant tous ces blessés accourir aux urgences.

« A la fin de la journée, j'étais mort. J'allais chercher Blaise, comme il devait me ramener. Et là, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou… Soupira Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry, intrigué.

- Il a préparé une piqûre pour anesthésier un patient, puis donner la piqûre au médecin. Sauf que ce crétin prépare la seringue, va vers le médecin, trébuche et se plante l'aiguille dans la cuisse. »

Harry éclata de rire, sans pouvoir se retenir. Il imagina Blaise, ce grand black si sûr de lui, se planter cette petite aiguille dans la cuisse et s'effondrer sous le sol. Draco eut également un sourire, même s'il avait été loin de rigoler à ce moment-là. Et dire que, juste après cette piqûre, ils seraient rentrés chez eux… Raté. Il avait dû prendre le métro, rentrer chez lui, prendre sa voiture et retourner à l'hôpital. Puis, il avait attendu que les effets de l'anesthésiant disparaissent, et il avait ramené Blaise chez lui, tout ramollo. Sa mère frôla la crise de nerfs en voyant son fils adoré rentrer si tard à la maison, mais quand Draco lui résuma la situation, elle redevint aussi douce qu'un agneau.

Autant dire que Draco avait passé une salle nuit, déjà parce qu'il avait été plus qu'énervé par la connerie de Blaise, mais aussi parce que, mine de rien, ce crétin l'avait inquiété. Sans compter qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir des cernes le lendemain et, donc, de ne pas être présentable, même s'il garda ça pour lui. Harry n'était pas obligé de savoir à quel point il travaillait sa façon de s'habiller et de se tenir.

« Tu veux manger où ?

- Qu'importe.

- Chez Gregory, ça te va ?

- C'est parfait. »

Puis, Draco demanda à Harry de lui parler de sa semaine. Mais pour le brun, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose, sauf quand il s'était chauffé avec un de ses clients qui n'était pas content de son travail. Certes, Harry avait fait une erreur, et il assumait cette erreur, mais il avait rattrapé son coup assez bien, de façon à ce que l'imperfection passe inaperçu. Sauf que, évidemment, le dessin s'en trouvait légèrement modifié, ce qui ne plaisait guère au client.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, dans ces cas-là ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Le tatouage est fait. Tu ne peux que calmer le client et essayer de le raisonner. Tu sais, je baigne dans le tatouage depuis que je suis enfant, alors je sais comment rattraper mes erreurs de façon à ce qu'elles ne soient pas visibles. Parfois, je travaille sur de vieux tatouages ratés que j'essaie de rattraper.

- Et tu y arrives ? S'étonna Draco.

- Ça dépend des fois. Parfois, je ne peux rien faire, d'autres fois, j'en fais autre chose. Ou je les termine, d'une certaine façon. Dans le métier, il a beaucoup de tatoueurs médiocres, et il faut voir ce qu'ils tatouent.

- Toi, tu es plutôt bon, même si tu es jeune, remarqua Draco.

- J'exerce depuis un petit bout de temps, et Isaline est tatoueuse. J'ai toujours baigné dedans, alors quand j'ai débuté, il y a beaucoup de choses que je savais déjà. Et puis je sais bien dessiner, Isaline m'a souvent donné des cours, quand j'étais petit. »

Draco l'écoutait, sans rien dire. Mais quelque chose le gênait, dans sa façon de parler d'Isaline. Il avait l'impression… comme si Isaline était sa mère. Enfin, c'était une impression, mais il disait qu'il baignait dans le milieu depuis longtemps. Venait-il si souvent dans la boutique ? Ou y vivait-il ? Que faisaient ses parents, comme boulot ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Harry parlait de sa mère, quand il parlait d'Isaline… Il ne posa pourtant aucune question, malgré sa curiosité grandissante. Plus tard…

Le blond se gara sur un petit parking et ils descendirent de voiture. Draco hésita à lui prendre la main, comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Mais il n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir, car il sentit les doigts chauds de Harry effleurer sa main, en invitation discrète, et le blond enserra légèrement sa main, leurs doigts à peine noués. Draco aperçut les joues rouges de Harry, qui semblait gêné. Il ne pouvait se douter à quel point Harry se sentait bouleversé.

Trois ans qu'il n'avait pas tenu la main de quelqu'un. D'un homme. Trois ans qu'il n'avait pas désiré tenir la main d'un autre. Première fois qu'il prenait la main d'un homme en public, dans la rue, en plein jour. Il y avait longtemps, c'était juste le soir, quand il n'y avait personne dans la rue, et jamais longtemps. Ce simple effleurement remua quelque chose en lui, et le visage de son ex petit ami lui revint en mémoire.

Ils entrèrent au _Septième ciel_, tenu par Gregory Goyle, un ami de Draco, et ils s'installèrent à une table à l'écart. Le serveur leur donna les menus et laissa le couple seul. Ils inspectèrent ledit menu, tout en sachant déjà ce qu'ils allaient prendre, puis se fut la bataille pour savoir qui paierait. Cette petite dispute devenait récurant, c'était à celui qui aurait le moins d'arguments. Il fallait croire que Draco était vraiment fatigué, car il laissa tomber l'affaire.

Les discutions allaient bon train. Harry retrouva rapidement son petit accent anglais. Il était d'humeur assez joyeuse, et c'était plutôt contagieux, car Draco ne tarda pas à sentir sa fatigue s'envoler. Quelques silences ponctuaient leur repas, qui fut excellent, comme d'habitude, mais ces petites minutes n'étaient pas désagréables. Ils étaient loin, ces repas calculés, où chacun veillait à ce qu'il racontait ou faisait.

Draco manqua d'éclater de rire quand il prit doucement la main de Harry dans la sienne, car la tatoueur devint écarlate. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser qu'il était mignon quand il avait les joues rouges, ce qui fit bouder le brun. Il mit donc sa main hors de portée de Draco, qui lutta durant tout le repas avant de la récupérer. Le dessert vint, un moelleux au chocolat pour l'un deux boules de glace pour l'autre.

« Un vrai gosse, soupira Draco d'un air faussement fataliste.

- Bah quoi ? Quand tu allais au restaurant avec tes parents, tu ne prenais jamais de glace en dessert ?

- Ça va pas ? Ils avaient trop peur que je me tache. Et puis tu n'es plus un enfant, » rajouta-t-il.

Même s'il trouvait Harry terriblement adorable, avec sa boule vanille et sa boule pistache, recueillant avec sa cuillère des petits morceaux de crème glacée. Ça devrait être interdit, de manger des glaces au restaurant à un âge pareil…

« Je n'ai pas perdu mon âme d'enfant, répliqua Harry.

- Je vois ça.

- Le moelleux au chocolat, c'est pas mieux. Tu aurais eu plus de classe avec part de tarte aux poires. »

Draco fit une grimace éloquente : il avait horreur de la poire. C'était bien l'un de rares fruits qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler. Harry non plus, d'ailleurs, mais ce dernier avait refusé avec moins de hargne ce dessert quand le serveur avait insisté pour qu'ils en prennent.

« Tu sais, je crois que j'ai compris comment Gregory sait que tu es là.

- Ah oui ? Fit Draco, étonné, en soulevant un sourcil.

- Ça fait deux fois qu'on vient, et deux fois qu'un serveur nous force presque à prendre de l'amandine.

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi qui a horreur de ce dessert ? »

Draco eut un air étonné, ce qui lui donna un air de gamin. Harry eut un léger rire face à sa mine surprise, puis celle qui voulait dire « ah, c'est pour ça… ». mais le blond fronça les sourcils, jugeant cette théorie foireuse, jusqu'à ce que Gregory apparaisse, l'air conquérant, et Draco se demanda si cette explication était aussi bête qu'elle en avait l'air.

Gregory salua Harry, qu'il voyait pour la seconde fois. Il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche, car déjà ça faisait deux fois que Draco mangeait avec ce jeune homme chez lui, mais aussi parce qu'il était venu un midi. Ce que Draco faisait rarement, à moins de sortir officiellement avec quelqu'un. Si c'était le cas, il le saurait, quand même…

« Le repas était bon ? Demanda le cuisinier.

- C'était parfait, » répondit Harry en souriant.

Mouais, c'était bizarre. Ce jeune homme n'était pas du tout le genre de personne avec qui Draco avait l'habitude de sortir. Il avait un petit air rebelle et doux à la fois. En tout, c'était un beau gars, inutile de disserter là-dessus. Mais pas le genre de gars à manger dans les restaurants chics, vu sa façon de s'habiller. Enfin, Gregory pouvait bien parler, son style de vêtements était exécrable quand il sortait de sa cuisine…

« Mais Draco n'a pas voulu prendre d'amandine.

- Comme toujours, il n'en prend jamais.

- C'est comme ça que vous savez qu'il est là ?

- Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais vu personne refuser avec autant de force une part de tarte à la poire. »

Draco s'effondra peu élégamment sur la table. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Gregory utilisait un stratagème aussi simple pour savoir quand il venait dans son restaurant sans qu'il n'ait à se montrer. Harry avait beau ne pas avoir l'air fute-fute, il était loin d'être bête. Ou alors c'était Draco qui cherchait trop compliqué… Ah, heureux sont les gamins…

Hilare, Gregory posa la note devant Draco, mais Harry l'attrapa aussi sec et sortit son portefeuille. Gregory lui proposa alors de lui faire une petite réduction, ce qui vexa Draco : quand c'était lui qui payait, c'était plein pot, mais quand c'était Harry, il avait une réduction ! Quelle injustice… Il était certain qu'avec son air d'enfant innocent, Harry avait charmé son ami, car son sourire, qu'il utilisait beaucoup dans sa boutique, était celui d'un dentiste vous promettant qu'arracher une dent était peu douloureux.

Draco était encore vexé quand ils sortirent du restaurant. Harry était tout content d'avoir payé un aussi bon repas un peu moins cher. Histoire de le calmer un peu, Draco lui attrapa la main, ce qui fit rougir à nouveau le jeune homme. Au moins, il était plus calme, maintenant… Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry basculait du feu vert au feu rouge quand il lui prenait la main. S'il n'était pas aussi canon avec ses joues rouges, Draco lui en aurait vraiment fait la remarque. Mais il sentait la paume chaude de Harry contre la sienne, et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à briser l'ambiance.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la voiture, et ils se sentirent très idiots. Ils avaient prévu de déjeuner, mais pas plus. Que faire ensuite ? Se quitter ou aller quelque part ensemble ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, cet après-midi ? Lui demanda Draco.

- Prendre ma moto et aller acheter le cadeau de Teddy. Ramène-moi à la maison, et…

- Tu plaisantes ? Je t'emmène. On va où ?

- Draco, c'est l'affaire d'une demi-heure, répliqua Harry. Je…

- Justement. Tu ne vas pas rentrer pour repartir.

- On va dans un magasin de jouets, précisa le brun, sans croire que Draco l'accompagnerait vraiment à _La grande récré_.

- Allez, monte. »

En fait, Draco n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter Harry maintenant, et même s'il devait entrer dans un magasin de jouets pour ça, eh bien il le ferait. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et Harry lui indiqua l'adresse la plus proche, du moins ce qu'il en savait, d'une _Grande récré_. Il tenta d'imaginer Draco perdu au milieu des _Barbie _ou des _Playmobil_ et il cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Heureusement, Draco était trop occupé par sa conduite pour voir son geste, ou sinon il aurait été plutôt vexé.

Draco, de son côté, fut étonné que Harry n'allume pas la radio. Bon, il était vrai qu'il réduisait sa vitesse, se faisant violence pour conduire tranquillement, contrairement à son habitude. Rouler doucement avec une voiture pareille, c'était assez frustrant… Mais si ça pouvait détendre Harry… Le plus gênant en fait, c'était que Harry mettait la radio quand il était nerveux, ce qui justement rendait Draco nerveux. Il n'avait pas choisi le plus facile…

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking d'un centre commercial, où Draco se gara, se plaignant mentalement du monde. Mais quelle idée d'aller au centre commercial un samedi… et quelle idée d'aller chercher un cadeau quelques heures avant la fête… Enfin bon…

Doigts entrelacés, ils traversèrent le parking, puis entrèrent dans le centre, grand, illuminé, aux boutiques regorgeant de produits plus ou moins attrayants. Draco sentit Harry se tendre, ses doigts se resserrant autour des siens, comme s'il avait peu qu'il lui lâche la main. Au contraire, Draco raffermit sa prise, lui prenant franchement la main. Il avait beau être peu démonstratif en public, il n'était pas inhumain, non plus. Et, au fond de lui, il sentait que le simple fait de se tenir la main était important pour Harry. Il ne pouvait se douter à quel point ce simple geste le remplissait de bonheur.

Ils atteignirent _La grande récré_, et Draco eut une vision d'horreur. Un magasin, bondé, avec des rayons entiers de _Barbie_, camions de pompiers, de _Pokémon_, _Légo_, poupons _Corolle_ et peluches en tout genre. Il n'était jamais entré dans un magasin de jouets. Jamais. Et quand il vit sa mine horrifié, Harry se demanda si Draco avait été enfant un jour. Mieux, s'il n'était pas un vampire, comme dans _Twilight_. Blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, les cheveux blonds, et vraiment canon. Nan, ses yeux bleus ne collaient pas au tableau, et il mangeait à table. Cho l'avait trop gonflé avec ce bouquin…

« Dray… Rassures-moi, tu es déjà entré dans une boutique de jouets ?

- Jamais.

- Je me disais aussi. »

Harry le tira à l'intérieur. Du rose, du bleu, des sourires hypocrites de _Barbie_, des mains tordues de _DragonBall Z_, des bolides miniatures, des puzzles à un million de pièces… Hilare, Harry traînait le blond derrière lui. Draco n'avait qu'un désir : sortir de là. Il pria Harry de rapidement trouver son cadeau, les nounours et le sourire niais de Winnie l'ourson lui faisait froid dans le dos. Par bonheur, Harry dégotta ce que Teddy avait commandé pour son anniversaire : un Tigrou qui sait parler. C'est du moins la seule caractéristique que Draco nota de la peluche, car Harry attrapa le jouet et s'en alla vers les caisses, traînant son boulet derrière lui. Quand ils furent sortis de la boutique, Draco sembla respirer.

« Oh, ce n'était pas aussi terrible.

- Parle pour toi, grogna le blond.

- Franchement, tu n'es jamais rentré dans une boutique de jouets ?

- Jamais.

- Ta mère ne t'emmenait jamais ? Je suis surpris, avoua Harry.

- Jamais. Rassure-toi, j'ai eu envie quand j'étais petit, mais elle n'a jamais voulu m'emmener. Pour être franc, je me demande si c'était elle qui faisait les courses pour Noël et mon anniversaire. »

Harry n'en parla pas, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de son premier cadeau. C'était une peluche du Roi Lion qu'Isaline lui avait acheté, un jour qu'ils se baladaient dans un centre commercial. Il avait huit ans, et c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait un cadeau. D'ailleurs, la vieille peluche se cachait toujours dans un coin de son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été heureux ce jour-là… Comme Noël et son anniversaire par la suite… Quant il était petit, les magasins étaient une source d'émerveillement. Il trouvait ça peu un peu triste que Draco ne soit jamais rentré là-dedans. C'est quand même le rêve de tous les gosses d'acheter des jouets dans les magasins… non ?

Ils regagnèrent la voiture, Harry ne cessant de charrier Draco qui s'en prenait plein la tête. Oui, les clowns lui avaient toujours fichu la trouille, et alors ? Non, il n'avait quasiment jamais joué avec des billes, sa mère ne supportait pas le son des petites boules de verre roulant sur son parquet ciré… Mais tu as fini avec tes questions, mince ?! Et Harry riait, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la voiture, leurs doigts enlacés, marchant au même rythme.

Draco ramena Harry chez lui. Il remarqua à peine à quel point il roulait doucement, et Harry n'alluma pas la radio. Ils continuèrent à s'envoyer des vannes durant tout le trajet du retour, mais malgré son envie de retarder le moment où ils se quitteraient, Draco finit par atteindre la boutique, encore ouverte. Il se gara sur le trottoir, et il y eut un moment de silence dans la voiture, avant qu'ils ne sortent, ouvrant les portes, puis les claquant.

Draco vit Harry se diriger vers le coffre pour récupérer le sac jaune contenant le jouet. Le blond hésita. A ce moment-là, il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre Harry dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il avait eu cette envie tout l'après-midi. Il voulait lui demander de sortir avec lui. Officiellement. Et ne plus se comporter comme des amis, s'ils en étaient, ou des personnes qui se cherchent. Il voulait qu'ils soient ensemble.

Harry abaissa le capot du coffre, et quand il chercha Draco des yeux, il le vit posté devant lui. Draco plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Harry, hésitant, et le brun le regardait, sans oser bouger, et briser ce lien visuel. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les doigts froids de Draco s'approcher de sa joue, lentement, la caressant du dos de la main. Harry eut envie de l'embrasser, mais, les joues rosées, il n'osait s'avancer.

Le visage de son ex petit ami lui revint en mémoire avec force. Mais il balaya cette image, ce visage qu'il avait aimé et haï. Cet homme qui le regardait comme un ami ou un étranger à l'extérieur, et comme un amoureux dans le secret d'une chambre ou d'un salon. Cet homme qui avait honte de lui, d'eux, du couple secret qu'ils formaient. Il rejeta cette image, car Draco prononça quelques mots, qui firent chavirer son cœur.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Le cœur de Draco battait fort dans sa poitrine. Les lèvres du brun remuèrent à peine.

« Oui. »

Le blond rapprocha alors son visage. Harry ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne rêve pas, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce n'était d'abord qu'un effleurement timide, un léger contact, mais Draco appuya plus franchement sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Harry, glissant sa main dans son cou, son pouce caressant sa joue. Les yeux fermés, il sentit les doigts chauds du brun se poser sur les siens, tandis qu'il répondait à son baiser, tendre et timide à la fois. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un. Comme si ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas échangé un baiser avec qui que ce soit…

Le baiser cessa. Ils se séparèrent doucement. Harry avait les joues coquelicot et il baissa les yeux, gêné. Draco eut un léger sourire amusé. Il ébouriffa les cheveux noirs corbeau de son petit ami. Harry et lui sortaient ensemble, maintenant…

« Bon, il faut que j'y aille. »

Draco acquiesça. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que Harry se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et plantait un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'enfuir vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Draco le regarda disparaître, portant sa main sur ses lèvres, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

**OoO**

A croire que des ailes avaient poussé dans son dos. Enfin, façon de parler, car techniquement, il en avait quand même tatouées sur le dos. Mais Harry semblait sur son petit nuage, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. On pourrait dire qu'il était comme d'habitude, car il était toujours très joyeux lors des anniversaires, et plus particulièrement à celui de Teddy, qui fêtait ses trois ans.

Mais Isaline, installée dans un fauteuil avec le chat sur les genoux, ne pouvait quitter Harry des yeux. Oh, elle connaissait très bien la raison de son euphorie. Déjà, elle avait passé un long moment dans sa chambre, faisant sa comptabilité, tout en attendant le moment où les deux tourtereaux arriveraient. Elle avait entendu une voiture se garer sur le parking, et des portes claquer. Il lui avait suffi de se poster devant sa fenêtre pour voir Draco se pencher vers Harry pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut comme un coup qu'on lui aurait porté en pleine poitrine. Si elle avait pu, elle les aurait écartés. Serrant fort les dents, elle avait fermé les yeux, énervée. Ce qu'elle craignait était arrivé : ils sortaient ensemble. La colère se mêlait à la peur. Peur que Draco déçoive Harry, qu'il ait de faux espoirs, que Draco les brise sans le moindre remord. Exaspérée, elle était alors descendue dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Harry entra alors, un sac jaune dans la main, et il l'avait trouvée dans la cuisine, postée devant le plan de travail, un verre d'eau aux lèvres. Il s'était alors glissé contre son dos, lui avait enserré la taille, puis, le visage contre son épaule, il lui avait soufflé qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Nouveau coup de poing. Harry ne voyait-il donc pas la marque de toutes les gifles qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se prendre ?

Cependant, il apaisa sa douleur, sans vraiment le savoir. Certes, il voulait la rassurer, car il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas Draco. Il lui parla alors de ce déjeuner, de leur complicité, de leur joie de se retrouver. Il lui raconta leur passage à _La grande récré_, le gêne de Draco quand ils passaient dans les rayons, mais aussi la voiture qui roulait moins vite, s'apaisant un peu plus à chacun de leur rendez-vous. Mais, surtout, il lui parla de leurs mains enlacées, leurs doigts à peine noués, mais qui ne se lâchaient jamais. Un geste simple, voire stupide, qui le remplissait de bonheur. Même si c'était idiot. Ça lui faisait plaisir.

Isaline l'avait écouté. Et quand il lui dit que Draco lui prenait la main sans la moindre hésitation, elle avait retenu un long soupir, et un poids s'était dégagé de ses épaules. L'autre, avant, ne prenait jamais la main de Harry. Ne l'embrassait jamais. Rien en public. Sauf le soir, tard, quand il faisait nuit. Jamais rien dans la journée. Jamais rien devant les autres. Même les amis.

Et Draco lui tenait la main. Geste idiot, voire normal. Un simple geste qui montrait qu'il n'éprouvait aucune honte vis-à-vis de Harry. Que sortir avec lui n'avait rien de gênant. C'était normal. Comme ce geste.

Draco remonta d'un coup dans l'estime d'Isaline. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir ses parents, ce couple tant détesté des années auparavant, la source majeur de sa méfiance. Mais elle vit surtout Draco, ses vêtements et sa voiture. Elle vit Draco tenir la main de Harry, l'embrasser dans la rue, l'accompagner dans les boutiques. Glisser sa main dans la sienne dans un restaurant bondé.

La seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé à dire était : « Ne dis pas à Nymph' que tu sors avec lui. » Harry avait été étonné, mais Isaline lui avait assuré que ça plomberait la soirée. Et pas qu'un peu. Car Harry aurait pu lui expliquer de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables que Draco était quelqu'un de bien, jamais Nymph' ne l'aurait cru. Isaline pouvait comprendre, elle en avait bavé, et elle haïssait ses parents. Donc, il valait mieux que Harry ferme sa bouche, elle s'en occupait elle-même un peu plus tard…

Et tandis qu'elle voyait Harry débarrasser la table basse, Isaline tentait d'imaginer sa conversation future avec Nymphadora. Mais elle avait beaucoup de mal. Quand il le fallait, elle savait avoir du tact, mais il y avait des choses quand même assez difficile à annoncer. Surtout quand on était tête de mule et peu perspicace.

Ce soir, Nymphadora et Remus avaient organisé l'anniversaire de leur fils chez eux. Ils vivaient dans une toute petite maison que Remus avait héritée de ses parents. il vivait assez modestement et tout chez lui était fait dans la simplicité. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient invité Isaline, Harry, Sirius et Severus. Remus ne courraient pas après les fêtes, surtout quand il y avait beaucoup de gens, et comme son épouse, il préférait largement les anniversaires « en famille ».

Ainsi, en ce moment-même, Isaline était installée dans le canapé avec un gros chat marron du couple, Minidoux, en hommage à la célèbre marque de lessive. Severus avait pris place dans le canapé, en grande conversation philosophique avec Remus, qui était professeur dans une faculté de droit. Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius faisait des grimaces à Teddy qui applaudissait, tout en gloussant, Harry débarrassait la table basse pour que Nymph' apporte le café.

Teddy avait déjà ouvert ses cadeaux. C'était toujours une source de bonheur, à le voir déchirer tant bien que mal le papier coloré, aidé par sa maman, et découvrant ses cadeaux à l'intérieur. Il avait été bien gâté, Sirius lui avait offert une peluche énorme de _Stitch_, mais Severus se demandait sérieusement s'il l'avait acheté pour Teddy ou pour Nymph', qui était complètement en transe avec la bestiole bleue. Isaline avait vidé son porte-monnaie dans un service de toilettes Disney, soit pyjama, peignoir, etc. Et ses parents l'avaient aussi comblé de cadeaux.

Il fallait dire que Remus n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, malgré son âge. Il venait de dépasser la quarantaine et son fils unique était une source de bonheur pour lui. Sa vie amoureuse avait toujours été assez chaotique. Il était sorti pendant un bon moment avec une jeune fille, qui ne voulait pas d'enfant. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait à l'idée de ne jamais avoir d'enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Tonks, et qu'il en tombe amoureux. Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à le séduire, amoureuse qu'elle était. Il quitta sa compagne, qui lui fit les pires misères, et Nymph' tomba rapidement enceinte, d'où un mariage avancé, afin qu'elle vienne vivre avec lui. Un véritable coup de foudre…

Isaline contempla pendant quelques instants l'enfant assis au milieu de ses cadeaux, applaudissant de ses petites mains Sirius, qui le faisait rire. Mais Harry revint avec Nymph', qui posa un plateau, avec du café et du thé, ainsi que quelques tasses. Harry se proposa pour faire le service, et tandis que Nymph' distribuait les tasses remplies, Isaline se demanda encore comment elle pourrait annoncer la nouvelle à Nymph'.

Il y avait dans ce salon des personnes relativement perspicaces qui avaient flairé la chose, à savoir Severus et Remus. L'un avait rarement vu Harry aussi heureux et il lui avait suffi de demanda à Isaline s'il s'était baladé avec Draco pour se douter que le contrat avait été signé. Cela sonnait comme un contrat de mariage à l'oreille d'Isaline, qui ne voulait pas penser à ça. Quant à Remus, il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait rendre Harry aussi euphorique, et il demanda discrètement à Isaline s'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un. Ce à quoi la tatoueuse lui avait répondu de ne rien dire à son épouse. Raison ? Sujet épineux…

Quant à Sirius et Nymph', Harry était joyeux, mais rien de plus. Ils étaient un peu simplets, quand même… Mais bon, valait mieux ça. Comme ça, les explications pouvaient être remises à plus tard. Mais Bon Dieu, comment allait-elle annoncer à Tonks que Harry était le petit ami du fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ? Décidemment, elle n'avait pas de chance, en ce moment…

**OoO**

« Noooooon !! Ça y est ?!! »

Draco acquiesça, fier de lui. Blaise émit un sifflement admiratif et applaudit bruyamment. Il s'attira quelques regards intrigués, mais il n'y fit guère attention.

« J'y croyais plus !! Un mois ! Un mois que tu le courtises, et enfin vous sortez ensemble ! Merde, t'aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurais amené du champagne.

- Et tu aurais fait quoi avec ? Tu m'aurais arrosé ?

- Déjà, on l'aurait bu, et après je t'aurais arrosé avec. Allez, raconte ! »

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Draco lui raconta leur rendez-vous, ce déjeuner chez Gregory, puis leur balade au centre commercial. Blaise se tordit de rire quand Draco lui raconta que Harry l'avait traîné dans un magasin de jouets, endroit où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu l'y emmener, et il n'avait jamais eu à acheter un jouet pour enfant, ce qui était aussi le cas pour Blaise. Ce dernier riait aux mimiques de Draco, puis quand ce dernier lui parla des joues rouges de Harry quand ils se tenaient la main.

« A tous les coups, il a pas été habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne la main en public, affirma Blaise.

- Il est timide, plutôt.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Peut-être que tu es son premier ?

- Oh non. Il est trop bien foutu pour ça. D'ailleurs, c'est fou comme il s'habille mal. Enfin, ça lui va bien, je trouve, mais il ne doit pas aimer s'habiller. »

Ah, Draco et les fringues… Toute une histoire d'amour… Sérieusement, pour lui, bien s'habiller était quand même quelque chose d'important, et il était vrai que Harry ne semblait pas être un adepte du shopping. Ses tenues étaient certes correctes, du moins pour ce que Blaise en avait vu, mais Draco lui avait décrit ses vêtements, et quand il lui dit que Harry portait un jean quelque peu troué, Blaise avait poussé un éclat de rire qui avait attiré bien des regards. Le blond dut reconnaître que ça lui donnait un certain style. Jusque là, Harry avait réussi à se débrouiller pour ressembler à quelque chose de correcte, et même plus que correcte, dans ses fringues. Mais il n'osait imaginer l'intérieur de son armoire…

« Oui, mais bon. Il te plait dans son ensemble, non ?

- Qui te plait dans son ensemble ? »

Et merde, grogna Draco intérieurement. Ils se retournèrent et virent Seamus, son sac sur le dos. Il semblait curieux, comme si la chose ne l'atteignait pas, alors que le blond savait que c'était bien plus que de la simple curiosité. Il le connaissait trop bien pour croire le contraire.

« Mon nouveau petit ami. »

Un coup de poing. Qui lui coupa le souffle. Seamus avait les yeux écarquillés, comme sous l'effet de la surprise, puis de la douleur, qui se mêla à la jalousie dans son regard. Ses traits se déformèrent et la colère l'envahit de toute part.

Blaise jeta un regard à Draco, qui demeurait très calme, jetant un regard froid et dédaigneux à son ex, qui bouillonnait sur place. Oui, la période de séduction était terminée. Une page avait été tournée. Et cette nouvelle blessait Seamus plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Seamus allait ouvrir la bouche mais Draco tourna les talons, attrapa le bras de Blaise et s'en alla à grand pas. Il bifurqua dans un couloir, et fut soulagé de ne pas entendre la voix de Seamus. Il ne voulait pas qu'il crie. Qu'il se plaigne. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage furieux, puis malheureux, et peut-être les larmes couler sur ses joues.

C'était comme ça, le jour où ils s'étaient séparés. Seamus avait pleuré, pitoyable, les lèvres tremblantes, le suppliant de ne pas le laisser tomber. Draco pouvait encore voir ses yeux de chien battu briller, tentant de s'accrocher à lui. Mais le blond avait secoué la tête, et il était parti. Il avait passé de bons moments avait Seamus, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, lui faire du mal le blessait lui aussi.

Draco voulait passer pour un salaud. En ce jour gris où il l'avait plaqué, et en cette journée ensoleillée où il lui apprenait qu'il avait quelqu'un. Il voulait être un salaud, pour que Seamus le déteste, et passe à autre chose. Certes, il sortait avec Dean Thomas. Mais ce n'était pas sérieux. Tous les deux, Draco et Seamus, le savaient. Ce n'était rien de sérieux. Ça ne durerait pas. Seamus attendait le retour de Draco. Ce qui n'arriverait plus.

« Tu as été un peu méchant, non ?

- J'ai été franc.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va laisser tomber ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est mieux s'il me déteste. Comme ça, il m'oubliera vraiment. »

Car Draco avait été indifférent après leur séparation, mais jamais méchant. Il gardait le souvenir de ses larmes, de son air pitoyable qui avaient failli le faire rester. Il détestait voir les gens pleurer, il trouvait ça stupide, et ça remuait toujours quelque chose en lui, même si ce masque collé à son visage n'en montrait jamais rien. Et puis, ils étaient restés trois mois ensemble, ce qui était un exploit pour Draco. Il avait appris à aimer son corps, à se faire traîner dans les magasins, à rigoler avec lui sous la douche… Il s'était attaché à Seamus. Il ne pouvait pas être un salaud et le rejeter avec autant de violence.

Mais cette attitude tolérante, parfois même ambiguë, n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté : au lieu de partir en douceur, Seamus s'était accroché avec plus de force encore, espérant une nouvelle chance. Draco avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce ne serait plus jamais possible. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que ça : passer pour un salaud.

« Et puis, il aurait fini par l'apprendre, de toute façon. »

Draco ne comptait pas cacher Harry dans un coin de son emploi du temps. Quand il sortait avec quelqu'un, garçon ou fille, il assumait. Il ignorait les regards de travers ou les remarques désobligeantes. Il avait dépassé le stade de la honte. Il aimait les hommes, ce n'était en rien une maladie, et il était hors de question qu'il laisse d'autres personnes lui pourrir la vie. Ni la sienne, ni celle de ses partenaires. Ni celle de Harry.

« Quand ils sauront que tu sors avec un tatoueur ! Fit Blaise, amusé. Ça va faire du remous !

- Tout n'est pas encore gagné, crois-moi. Je suis certain que Harry a encore des doutes sur moi, grogna le blond. Tiens, je ne t'avais pas raconté !

- De quoi ??

- Daphné est allée se faire tatouée chez lui, il y a une semaine.

- Quoi ?! »

**OoO**

« Quoi ?!

- Si, je t'assure !!

- Isaline !! Sors le champagne !!!

- Gné ?

- Ronny est casé !!! »

Isaline passa une tête dans la boutique et vit le pauvre Ron écarlate, la couleur de ses joues allant très bien avec ses cheveux roux ébouriffés. Harry était mort de rire et sa cliente, allongée sur le dos sur le siège rétractable, cachait son visage sous sa main pour masquer son rire peu discret. Et Nymph' tournait autour du pauvre mécano, assis devant le comptoir.

« Il se passe quoi, ici ?

- Ronny est casé !! Cria Nymph', toute contente.

- Mais nan… Gémit-il. On a juste un rendez-vous, avec Hermione.

- C'est pareil ! Rooooh, c'est trop mignon !!

- Harry, défend-moi !! S'exclama Ron, mais son ami était temporairement hors service. C'est pas possible, on peut compter sur personne, ici !

- Isaline ! Le champagne !

- Désolée, j'en ai pas en réserve. En tout cas, félicitation, Ronny ! »

Harry s'éventait avec sa main, tentant de reprendre son souffle, et sa cliente se rallongea sur le dos, correctement. C'était une fille du quartier, et elle savait très bien que Parvati courrait après Ron. Mais elle ignorait qu'il avait quelqu'un. Ou plutôt qu'il allait avoir quelqu'un. Cette pauvre Parvati allaient être bien déçue, elle qui était amoureuse de Ron depuis un petit bout de temps…

Harry reprit son travail, tentant de rester sérieux, mais Nymph' ne faisait rien pour calmer son hilarité, et il dut s'arrêter pour vraiment se calmer. Il fallait dire que Ron était adorable avec ses joues rouges, et la tatoueuse ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner. Et puis, il était si rare que Ron sorte avec une fille… Elle se rappelait bien de la petite Hermione, une fille assez mignonne. Cet empoté de rouquin semblait s'être trouvé une chaussure à son pied, même si ce n'était pas encore officiel…

Ron était si content d'avoir pu obtenir un rendez-vous avec Hermione qu'il était venu l'annoncer en personne à Harry, profitant de sa pause déjeuner un peu avancée. Il avait besoin d'en parler à Harry, qui était son meilleur ami. Il le savait un peu moqueur, mais il était le seul à qui Ron pouvait vraiment se confier.

Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec ses frères, mais Harry n'était en rien comparable. Et puis, avec qui aurait-il pu parler de ses sentiments, sans qu'on se moque de lui ? Bill était trop âgé, Charlie avait quitté la France, et Percy avait trop de soucis pour s'occuper de ça. Quant aux jumeaux, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, de vraies commères. Non, il ne restait plus que Harry. Nymph' et Isaline aussi. Assez moqueuses, c'était vrai, mais vraiment adorables.

Et puis, Nymph' avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Enfin, Harry était toujours célibataire et Ron était le seul qui semblait s'être trouvé quelqu'un. Elle ne considérait pas Draco comme un petit ami potentiel pour Harry, même si ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils se fréquentaient. Elle restait persuadée que Harry finirait par lâcher l'affaire. Sans se douter que tous deux sortaient officiellement ensemble, et qu'Isaline tentait de le lui avouer… On était mardi, et la patronne ne savait comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle priait d'ailleurs intérieurement pour que Ron n'évoque pas Draco, et il sembla l'entendre, car il ne prononça jamais son nom, tout à sa joie de pouvoir enfin sortir dîner avec Hermione.

S'en suivi d'un long débat quant à la soirée, ou plutôt à la séance de ciné. Hors de question de l'emmener voir un film d'horreur ou à l'eau de rose. Isaline ne participa pas au débat, son client venait d'arriver et elle devait lui percer la langue, ce qui était une opération quelque peu sanglante. Harry n'avait absolument aucune culture cinématographique, alors il préféra se taire. Mais Nymph' aimait bien le cinéma et elle tenta de convaincre Ron d'emmener Hermione voir _Dolly March_, le film du moment.

Harry les écoutait d'une oreille quelque peu distraite. Il savait que cette sortie avec Hermione était très importante pour Ron, et il espérait que ça marcherait pour tous les deux. Ron était un empoté mais un garçon adorable, il fallait juste le connaître. Si ça avait été Théo, il aurait été moins optimiste. Mais Ron, hormis sa gaucherie en cuisine, était quelqu'un d'assez facile à vivre.

Il avait presque terminé son travail, il ne lui restait plus que quelques traits et c'était fini. A peine eut-il le temps d'achever le tatouage qu'Isaline l'appela, son portable sonnait. Il demanda à Nymph' d'appliquer le pansement, puis il fonça dans l'arrière boutique, où un homme gardait la main devant la bouche, respirant lentement. Oui, les piercings à la langue étaient douloureux… Puis il se glissa dans l'entrée, où Isaline lui tendit son téléphone, en lui disant qu'elle adorait la sonnerie _YMCA_. Harry entra dans la cuisine, tout en répondant.

« Allô ?

- C'est moi. Je te dérange ? »

La voix de Draco fit monter le rouge à ses joues. Il se rappela du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans la rue, sa main froide contre sa joue.

« Non, tu ne me déranges pas.

- Tant mieux. Tu as mis quoi comme sonnerie ? Ta tante se moquait.

- _YMCA_.

- Original.

- Au moins, j'ai moins de chances de perdre mon portable, rétorqua Harry.

- Pas faux. Tu es libre demain ? Demanda l'étudiant.

- Demain ?! S'exclama le brun.

- Oui, demain. Je t'emmène dîner.

- Mais…

- Tu n'es pas libre ? J'ai envie de te voir.

- Bon, je pense que je pourrais me libérer. »

Harry était content que Draco l'appelle et l'invite comme ça, spontanément. Il ne pouvait refuser. Il y avait quelque semaines, il aurait répondu « non », mais là, il ne pouvait pas le faire, tant il était heureux de revoir le blond.

La conversation ne dura pas très longtemps. Apparemment, Draco enchaînait déjà un nouveau cours, et il pouvait entendre Blaise piétiner à ses côté : il ne semblait pas content du tout d'aller en cours.

Quand il raccrocha, Harry se sentit déçu de lui avoir parlé si peu, mais content à l'idée de le voir le lendemain. Il revint dans la boutique, où Nymph' semblait à présent être occupée avec un tatouage _Hello Kitty_. Ron, quant à lui, discutait avec la cliente de Harry, assise près de lui devant le comptoir. Isaline avait disparu il ne savait où. Ne tout cas, elle n'était plus dans l'arrière-boutique.

Harry se demanda s'il devait avouer à Ron qu'il sortait maintenant avec Draco, mais il se demanda aussi si Nymph' était au courant. Dans le doute, il préféra ne rien dire, car peut-être qu'Isaline ne le lui avait pas encore annoncé. Et il avait raison…

**OoO**

Ça avait gueulé. Nan, vraiment, ça avait gueulé. Isaline se demandait même comment elle pouvait être encore vivante. Bon, d'un autre côté, Nymphadora avait beaucoup de respect pour elle, plus qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Mais quand même.

Elle entendait encore sa voix lui hurler qu'elle était inconsciente. Qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Isaline entendait encore cette femme qu'elle avait recueilli des années auparavant lui cracher à la figure qu'elle était bien trop tolérante envers Harry, qu'elle laissait passer tous ses caprices, et qu'elle devait lui dire qui était Draco. Qui était ses parents.

Elle voyait encore Tonks, avec ses cheveux roses, se débattre devant elle, criant à s'en défaire les cordes vocales que Draco n'était qu'un salopard, comme ses parents, et qu'il ferait souffrir Harry. Isaline avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais Tonks était sourde, tentant de lui faire rentrer dans la tête qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre conne qui ne faisait que combler tous les désirs de Harry. D'un gamin qui ne voyait pas le mal.

Et Isaline était restée debout, stoïque, sans rien dire. Elle avait raison, de toute façon : Isaline laissait passer tous les caprices de Harry, elle ne lui refusait rien. Elle avait beau s'être disputée avec lui quand il était sorti une fois avec Draco, elle avait beau lui avoir gueulé que ça se passerait mal, comme toujours, elle finissait par céder.

Tonks ne comprenait pas pourquoi Isaline ne voulait pas dire à Harry que Draco était un Malfoy. Evidemment, jamais elle ne se risquerait à le dire au jeune homme, les colères d'Isaline étaient terribles, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. D'un autre côté, si Isaline lui avouait pourquoi elle refusait cela, Nymph' se mettrait en colère, et cela n'en finirait jamais.

Isaline voulait savoir jusqu'où Draco irait. Jusqu'où iraient ses parents, quand ils comprendraient avec qui Draco était sorti. Et jusqu'où irait Harry, quand il le saurait à son tour. C'était leur vie, pas la sienne, et Isaline voulait laisser le temps faire les choses. Cependant, elle continuait de surveiller Draco. S'il faisait le moindre mal à Harry, il n'en ressortirait pas en un seul morceau. Mais ça, c'était vrai pour tous les prétendants de Harry. Tous, sans exception.

Mais ça avait gueulé. Oh oui, ça avait gueulé. Nymph' était partie en claquant la porte, sans ranger la boutique, furieuse après Isaline. Cette dernière s'était alors occupée de tout, et elle était à présent allongée sur le canapé, épuisée. Et un peu triste. Harry lui apportait autant d'amour que de soucis. Maintenant, elle était en froid avec Nymph'. Elle, seulement. Elle lui avait ordonné de ne rien dire à Harry et de ne surtout pas lui faire de reproches, ou vraiment, ça allait barder. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était partie en claquant la porte.

Bon Dieu, songea-t-elle. Sa seule consolation, dans cette histoire, c'était que Draco ne semblait pas aussi pourri qu'il en avait l'air. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette soirée, mais bon… Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. Harry était parti il y avait une bonne heure, elle les avait aperçus s'embrasser légèrement avant de quitter la maison. Et c'était, sans que Harry le sache, ce qui avait déclenché la dispute…

**OoO**

Le serveur débarrassa leur assiette, puis revint avec les menus, afin que le couple puisse choisir leurs desserts. Mais tous deux avaient déjà choisi, donc ils posèrent les menus devant eux et continuèrent leur conversation, qui portait sur la crise actuelle.

C'était le genre de sujet où Harry n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, n'y connaissant pas grand-chose. Oh, certes, il se rendait compte de ses effets, déjà sur la clientèle et la hausse des prix, mais le tatouage était un business assez spécial. Une personne venant se faire tatouer savait déjà à l'avance que le prix serait élevé, pour tout un tas de raisons. La comparaison était caricaturale, mais on pouvait se rapprocher des produits de luxes.

Draco, lui, en ressentait bien moins les effets, étant donné qu'il vivait dans l'aisance. Mais il entendait souvent son père se plaindre des affaires, et il rencontrait tous les jours des étudiants qui souffraient de la situation actuelle, que ce soit pour le logement ou la nourriture, sans oublier la difficulté d'allier travail et études. Lui pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas souffrir de ce genre de problème.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'en vantait. Quelques années plus tôt, si, il l'aurait fait. Quand il était un gamin prétentieux et arrogant, il l'aurait fait. Mais un adulte de vingt-deux ans avait passé l'âge de telles gamineries. Il lui arrivait même parfois de laisser certains étudiants regarder ses devoirs, même s'il avait horreur de ça. Tout comme Blaise, ils en voyaient certains galérer et prendre du retard dans leur travail, sans en être responsable. Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait de les laisser zieuter sur ses feuilles ? Absolument rien. Et puis, ils étaient rares. Seulement ceux qui étaient dans la merde. Pas les abrutis qui arrivaient en touriste. Ceux-là, il ne pouvait pas les sentir.

« Avez-vous choisi votre dessert ? » Demanda le serveur en les interrompant.

Il s'en alla quelques secondes plus tard, un peu gêné. Harry l'était tout autant, même si c'était de façon plus agréable. Il avait conscience des quelques regards tournés vers eux. Deux hommes, diamétralement différents, dînant en tête à tête tout en s'effleurant de temps à autre la main… Enfin, c'était assez discret, mais les gens étaient tellement curieux…

Mais Harry passait une bonne soirée, tout comme Draco, qui était heureux d'avoir évité ce dîner avec Pansy, et ses parents. Mr Dobby l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, même si Mrs Malfoy lui avait interdit de l'informer. Ce brave homme savait très bien que Draco ne supportait pas Pansy et il avait supplié le jeune homme de faire comme s'il n'était pas au courant. Draco s'était alors empressé de demander un rendez-vous à Harry, et une fois chez lui, il affirma à sa mère que cette soirée était prévue depuis un petit bout de temps. Ce à quoi Narcissa ne put répliquer… Et elle qui voulait lui faire une surprise… Draco songea qu'il allait devoir doubler les étrennes de Dobby pour lui avoir filé l'information…

Et puis, surtout, il voyait Harry. Il avait l'impression stupide d'être charmé par lui un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Pourtant, le tatoueur faisait pas grand-chose pour, hormis un gros effort pour s'habiller, ce qui n'était pas du luxe. A vrai dire, ce qui plaisait vraiment à Draco, c'était ses yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs, et sa façon de sourire. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ses vêtements, qui lui allaient pourtant bien. Même ces affreuses lunettes rondes arrivaient à l'embellir. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait complètement gaga d'un mec pareil…

Et Harry pensait la même chose de son côté. Draco lui plaisait vraiment, et il ne regrettait pas d'être son petit ami. Il ne regrettait pas non plus ce mois passé, car il lui avait permis de le connaître un peu mieyx, et de comprendre à quel point il lui plaisait. Harry ne le voyait plus de la même façon. Il commençait à le connaître, aussi : son élégance, son côté dragueur et un peu cynique, faisaient partie de lui, tout comme ce sourire en coin, ses regards francs, et sa manie de hausser le sourcil droit à chaque fois qu'il était étonné. Beaucoup de petites manières qui le rendaient plus attirant encore.

Mais ce qu'il aimait chez lui, c'était sa façon de se mettre à son niveau. Ni en-dessous, ni au-dessus. Certes, tous deux avaient conscience qu'ils appartenaient à deux mondes différents. Draco évoquait sa situation avec franchise, car il était inutile de se voiler la face, mais il savait être objectif, même s'il avait un peu de mal à se mettre à la place de Harry. Tout à l'heure, ils parlaient de l'impolitesse des gens. Draco était toujours respectueux vis-à-vis des autres, du moment qu'on l'était avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Harry. Lui avait toujours le sourire, malgré toutes les piques qu'on pouvait lui envoyer dans la journée.

Le serveur leur apporta leur dessert, qu'ils dégustèrent tranquillement. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce que Draco avait prévu pour la suite, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Du moment qu'ils passaient un moment ensemble, c'était ce qui comptait. Vint le moment de payer la note, Harry abandonna vite le combat et laissa Draco régler l'addition. Puis, ils enfilèrent leur manteau et quittèrent le restaurant.

La température avait subitement chuté, et il faisait très froid. Les deux hommes fourrèrent leurs mains dans leurs poches et marchèrent côte à côte. Harry n'aimait pas le froid, il préférait de loin la chaleur, mais Draco préférait largement l'hiver à l'été : il n'aimait pas transpirer, crever sous un soleil de plomb et se droguer à l'eau froide sous peine de péter un plomb.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement, très proches, sans la rue assombrie par la nuit, regagnant le petit parking où Draco avait rangé sa voiture. Ils ne tardèrent pas à l'atteindre, se faufilant entre les rangées de véhicule. Et, là, Draco eut une vision d'horreur, qui le fit stopper net.

« Bonsoir, Draco. »

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de dire à sa mère où il allait dîner. Elle connaissait ce restaurant et son patron, qui était chef cuisinier. Il lui serait facile de savoir si ce qu'il lui avait dit était faux. Mais en fait, il aurait dû se taire. Car ainsi, jamais Pansy n'aurait su où il était allé dîner avec Harry.

Elle était là, devant sa voiture. Elle portait un long manteau et ses cheveux noirs coupés aux carrés encadraient son visage peu élégant, qui lui faisait penser à un petit chien. Un pékinois. Pansy n'était qu'une petite teigne hargneuse, postée devant sa voiture, comme un chien de garde, attendant son retour.

Il faisait nuit, et le parking était éclairé par la lumière froide des lampadaires. Il pâlit en la voyant et Harry l'interrogea du regard, sans comprendre. Mais il ne mit pas longtemps à saisir…

« Bonsoir, Pansy, dit Draco d'une voix froide et traînante. Quelle surprise de te voir ici. »

Toute cette bonne humeur qu'il avait accumulée durant le repas s'était envolée. Il n'y avait plus maintenant que Pansy, qui semblait clairement furieuse, et Harry, qui ne semblait pas comprendre. Il s'était fourré dans une sacrée merde…

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu ne pouvais dîner avec nous, tu avais quelque chose de prévu depuis longtemps. »

Pansy regarda le « quelque chose » d'un air dédaigneux et Harry se put s'empêcher de se sentir vexé. Cette fois, ce n'était plus de l'interrogation qui se lisait dans son regard, mais plutôt du reproche. Draco semblait l'avoir utilisé pour éviter ce dîner, et il ne l'avait pas prévenu. D'ailleurs, Draco regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, mais il avait eu peur que Harry se vexe et refuse son invitation. Il aurait dû être franc…

La jeune femme s'avança vers eux. Harry fut surpris, car Pansy était d'une maigreur affolante. Certes, elle portait un manteau, mais il moulait son corps, et ses fines chevilles laissaient transparaître la finesse de sa silhouette. Elle le regardait avec mépris, prête à lui cracher dessus, et Harry se sentit terriblement petit à côté d'elle, et de Draco. Il n'osait baisser les yeux, car il verrait ses vêtements, dépassés et bon marché. Il se sentait de trop, et terriblement gêné. Il n'aurait pas dû, pourtant. Mais il ne supportait pas ce mépris, ces regards scrutateurs qui critiquaient ce qu'ils voyaient…

« J'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. C'est mon droit, non ?

- Draco…

- Tu me surveilles, maintenant ? C'est nouveau, ça. Tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de me suivre ou de me critiquer, je fais ce que je veux de mes soirées. Et je les passe avec qui je veux. »

Il avait insisté sur les derniers mots. Sa colère sentait dans sa voix froide et lente, mais aussi dans ses yeux qui transperçaient Pansy de toute part. Mais cette dernière était loin de se laisser démonter, et elle continua sur sa lancée, les yeux brûlant de fureur. Tous deux semblaient avoir oublié l'existence de Harry, et ils parlaient en anglais, l'une en pensant qu'il ne comprendrait rien, l'autre n'y avait pas réfléchi.

« Nous sommes arrivés cet après-midi, Draco. La moindre des politesses aurait été d'être là pour le dîner. Mais non, toi, tu préfères sortir avec un de tes amis ! Et c'est qui, ce gars ?! C'est qui ce type ? Tes parent savent au moins que tu préfères dîner avec homme plutôt avec leurs amis ?! »

Le ton montait, Pansy commençait à sortir de ses gonds. Draco, lui, devait surveiller ce qu'il disait. Il ne devait pas déraper, car Harry était à côté, et Pansy pouvait tout balancer à ses parents. Aux siens, certes, mais aussi à la famille Parkinson, qui voyaient déjà leur fille mariée à Draco. De plus, il avait menti à ses parents, en disant qu'il sortait avec un ami, sans mentionner de nom. Il n'avait parlé du jeune homme à personne, ni à sa mère, ni à son père. Il n'était pas censé avoir de rendez-vous galant ce soir. Il n'était pas censé sortir avec quelqu'un, actuellement.

« Pansy, calme-toi, s'il te plait.

- Que je me calme ?! C'est qui ce mec, hein ? C'est qui ce mec qui est plus important que moi ?! »

Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans son estomac. Harry décida cette fois de réagir, il avait assez attendu dans le silence. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, le sang battait à ses tempes, alors que le lent poison de la trahison se glissait dans son cœur et montait dans son cerveau.

« Attendez une minute. Vous êtes qui, au juste ? »

Elle parut très surprise, déjà qu'il osait lui adresser la parole, mais aussi parce qu'il parlait anglais. Draco jeta un regard à Harry, en lui criant intérieurement de ne pas s'en mêler, mais le regard et les traits durs de Harry n'avaient absolument rien d'encourageant.

« Moi ? Fit-elle en riant. Mais je suis la future fiancée de Draco ! »

Nouveau coup de poing. Harry entendit à peine Draco protester, traiter Pansy de folle, qu'il n'avait jamais été questions de fiançailles. Aucune émotion ne traversa le visage de Harry, même quand, lentement, il tourna la tête vers Draco. Ses yeux étaient comme une interrogation sourde, il voulait croiser son regard, voir ses yeux, mais Draco était obnubilé par Pansy qui s'excitait sur lui.

« Tu divagues, ma pauvre !

- Moi, je divague ?! A ton avis, pourquoi sommes-nous venus à Paris ? Par simple courtoisie ?! Et le jour où mes parents allaient en parler aux tiens, tu oses te balader avec un homme ! »

Harry prononça quelques mots, d'une voix basse.

« Draco, dis-lui. »

Mais le blond ne sembla pas l'entendre. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, une voix d'enfant. Harry se revit des années auparavant, dans la même situation. Sauf que ce n'était pas Draco ni Pansy qu'il y avait devant lui, mais son ex, et Cho. Il avait l'impression d'être extérieur à la scène, le sang battait à ses tempes, son cœur battait trop fort.

« Draco, dis-lui. »

Pansy l'ignorait, mais Draco l'entendait. Il lui lança un regard, mais il préféra calmer Pansy. Non, il ne lui dirait pas. Pas ce soir. Pas dans son état d'énervement. Pas avec ce qu'on mijotait derrière son dos. Harry, tais-toi, voulait dire son regard. Tais-toi, et reste tranquille.

**OoO**

Isaline sursauta. La porte s'entrée venait de s'ouvrir et claquer de façon peut élégante. Encore dans les vapes, elle attrapa son réveil. Puis se laissa tomber sur ses oreilles en gémissant. Elle se massa le front, en se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester devant la télé au lieu d'aller tranquillement se coucher.

Elle l'entendit jeter ses chaussures par terre, et peut-être même sa veste, puis monter les escaliers rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, retira quelques fringues, et se glissa dans son lit, se blottissant comme un enfant contre Isaline. Cette dernière le prit dans ses bras en grognant qu'il avait les mains froides.

Elle le sentit trembler contre elle. Doucement elle le berça, en se disant que, finalement, Draco ne devait pas être son prince charmant…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Bijour !

**Lys :** ...

...

**Lys :** T'aurais pas dû.

Je sais.

**Lys :** Tu vas te faire zigouiller.

Déjà qu'on m'a menacé au chapitre dernier...

**Lys :** Toutes mes excuses aux lecteurs, mais cette fanfikeuse est intenable, et sadique de surcroit. Car figurez-vous que...

Ils sont pas censés savoir !

**Lys :** ... qu'elle a coupé son chapitre en deux. Prétexte ? Pour avoir une fin plus marrante et parce que c'était pas rigolo, sinon.

... Vais me faire élater la tête...

**Lys :** XD

Po rigolo... T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

« Je te savais con. Vraiment, je savais que tu pouvais être con. Mais pas à ce point-là.

- Ta gueule.

- T'as déconné, Dray. Admet-le, au moins. »

Blaise attrapa un _Closer_ et le feuilleta, l'air de rien, alors qu'à côté de lui, Draco bouillonnait intérieurement. Depuis hier, il bouillonnait. Depuis hier, il était constamment sur les nerfs, à deux doigts de péter un plomb. Il aurait pensé que Blaise l'aurait soutenu, ou lui aurait donné une explication, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout être de son côté. Loin de là.

« Que j'admette ? Putain, Blaise ! Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il m'a fait ?! »

Blaise, le visage fermé, lui lança un regard froid. Puis, il reposa le magazine et sortit de la librairie. Draco serra les dents et le suivit. Il faisait très froid, dehors. Comme la veille. Comme le soir dernier, où il avait dû se confronter à Pansy, plantée devant sa voiture… Ce soir-là, où…

Soudain, Blaise se tourna vers lui, et planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami. Il était très sérieux, ayant perdu son sourire habituel.

« Tu sais, Dray… T'es sorti avec pas mal de gens avant Harry. Et je vais te dire un truc : ce mec est une perle.

- Blaise !! S'étrangla le blond.

- Draco, jamais personne, avant lui, n'aurait eu le cran de se barrer, comme ça, sans rien te dire. Personne, Draco. Mine de rien, tu en as fait voir, à Seamus, et même à Astoria, ou Tracey. Mais jamais personne n'a eu les couilles de te planter comme ça, comme un con. »

Non, personne n'avait jamais osé. Personne. Draco baissa les yeux, blessé. Il se remémora Pansy, qui criait sur le parking, agitant les bras, et lui qui tentait de la calmer. Et la petite voix de Harry. « Dis-lui, Draco. » Sa petite voix timide qui lui demandait de lui dire. De lui avouer qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'il n'était pas qu'un ami. Draco l'avait ignorée, cette voix. Il voulait que Harry se taise, qu'il reste dans son coin, et qu'il attende que la situation soit apaisée.

Mais il était parti. Comme ça. D'un pas rapide, Harry s'éloignait d'eux, se ruant hors du parking. Draco, cloué sur place, n'avait d'abord pas réagi, trop surpris, mais il s'était repris et il lui avait couru après. En vain. Harry avait disparu. Envolé. Ne laissant derrière lui que le vide, son regard déçu, et le son léger de sa voix.

Non. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup-là. Jamais personne n'avait eu le culot de le planter là, sans un mot. Sans un regard. Sauf Harry.

« Tu peux lui faire tous les reproches que tu veux, mais moi, je te dis qu'il a eu raison. Jamais tu ne m'entendras te plaindre. Si tu veux te faire consoler va voir quelqu'un d'autre.

- Il n'avait pas à faire ça…

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ! S'écria Blaise. Pansy t'agresse sur un parking et hurle que vous allez vous marier ! Tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est d'essayer de calmer le jeu ! D'un, tu n'as pas parlé d'elle à Harry, et de deux, ru as fait comme s'il n'était pas là. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas comme les autres, tu aurais dû te démerder autrement.

- Je ne pouvais pas ! Rétorqua piteusement le blond.

- Alors c'est qu'il ne compte pas, pour toi. »

C'était ce que Harry avait dû penser, à ce moment-là. C'était pour ça qu'il était parti. Blaise était certain que Harry voulait vraiment vivre quelque chose de sérieux avec Draco, pas de secret, pas de rejet. Et cette scène avec Pansy avait dû autant le blesser que bousculer ses espoirs. Blaise n'était pas un homme spécialement sensible, mais il pouvait imaginer ce que Harry avait dû ressentir à ce moment-là, et le fait qu'il se soit barré ne le mettait pas en colère, bien au contraire. Quand on sortait avec quelqu'un, surtout si c'était récent, il n'était pas facile de s'en aller comme ça, et de disparaître dans la rue.

C'était un peu comme si Harry l'avait plaqué. Draco leva les yeux vers Blaise, les traits brouillés par la déception. Il était déçu, mais surtout blessé. Il imaginait une crise, ou peut-être un départ bruyant, mais non, il s'en était allé sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas assuré, sur ce coup-là. Mais que Harry s'en aille, comme ça… Cela le mettait en colère, il était vexé, et triste à la fois. Tant de sentiments différents qui se brouillaient en lui…

« Il n'avait pas à partir comme ça, souffla Draco. Je lui aurais expliqué… Mais partir comme ça… Il n'avait pas le droit !

- Si, il avait le droit. Parce que tu aurais choisi Pansy plutôt que lui. C'est son problème à elle que tu aurais arrangé, Harry serait passé après elle. Et je suis sûr qu'il l'a compris. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est barré. »

Et comment était-il rentré, après ? Avait-il pris le métro ? Il ne vivait pas à côté, pourtant… il avait dû arpenter les rues jusqu'à atteindre une station, et il avait descendu les escaliers, pour rentrer chez lui.

« Si tu tiens à lui, va le voir, et excuse-toi.

- Hors de question.

- Ce n'est pas à lui de s'excuser.

- Je sais, soupira l'étudiant, ce qu'il a fait n'était pas bien. Mais tu as dû vraiment le décevoir pour qu'il soit parti comme ça.

- Tais-toi, Draco. Ça ne sert à rien. Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Et Blaise tourna les talons, revenant vers l'hôpital. La pause déjeuner était terminée, ils allaient devoir reprendre le travail.

**OoO**

Isaline fulminait. Quelle vie de merde, quand même… Elle pensa qu'elle devrait poster sa _VDM_ sur … Elle écrirait : « Aujourd'hui, mon neveu est complètement déprimé parce que son mec l'a déçu, donc il refuse tout net de travailler, j'ai mon employée et le parrain de mon neveu qui sont prêts à commettre un meurtre justement à cause de cette affaire et moi, je me fais draguer par une vieille garce de quinze ans mon aînée. VDM ». Nan, trop long…

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Enfin, disons plutôt, comment avait-elle fait pour en arriver là ? Son seul tort avait été d'être tolérante avec la vie amoureuse de Harry… Si elle lui avait dit tout de suite qui était Draco, pas sûr qu'elle en serait là… A cause de ça, elle s'était disputée avec Nymph', qui n'avait pas manqué d'appeler Sirius pour se plaindre quand Harry avait décidé de ne pas bosser, annulant tous ses rendez-vous de la journée. Donc, maintenant, elle avait Nymph' et Sirius sur le dos. Et Harry qui ne se doutait de rien…

Isaline n'était absolument pas étonnée. Enfin, pour ce que Harry avait fait. C'était tout à fait son genre, elle ne le blâmerait pas pour ça. Harry avait été déçu, et il avait flippé, aussi. Il avait préféré fuir avant que Draco ne le blesse vraiment. Maintenant, il avait décidé d'attendre. Ce n'était pas lui qui recontacterait Draco, il n'était pas question qu'il tente de renouer le contact si c'était pour revivre le même genre de scène. Mais Isaline savait que Harry attendait vraiment un appel de Draco, même s'il ne le recevrait pas avec toute la joie du monde.

Bon Dieu… Harry n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureux d'un autre, hein ? Un gentil garçon ou une gentille fille, n'importe quoi, mais pas Draco Malfoy… Nan, il fallait qu'ils choisissent ce crétin de blondinet à la noix… Elle espérait que le problème se résoudrait rapidement. En tout cas, elle, elle avait un autre problème à régler : mettre Sirius et Nymph' dehors. C'est bon, elle avait subi leur présence assez longtemps aujourd'hui, elle voulait se reposer, maintenant.

Nymph' avait été la première à quitter les lieux, son boulot était terminé, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Sirius qui pouvait se montrer très… insistant… bon, il savait être vraiment chiant quand il le voulait. Isaline dut le menacer pour qu'il ne dise pas à Harry qui était Draco. C'en devenait ridicule, à force, et elle savait qu'elle passait pour une conne. Mais c'était à eux deux de vivre leur vie, et mine de rien, Harry était assez souriant depuis que cet abruti le courtisait. Oh et puis Isaline était remplie de contradictions, elle ne cherchait plus à se comprendre…

« Sirius, dégage.

- Tu comptes le lui dire dans combien de temps ?

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses. »

Isaline le poussa vers la porte d'entrée mais l'homme était plus musclé qu'elle et il refusa de sortir. Il était en colère, à la fois contre ce fils de riche mais aussi contre Isaline qui était en mode « je suis têtue et je fais chier le monde ». Et la seule personne qui pourrait baisser le levier était Harry, qui n'était en ce moment pas vraiment disponible.

Harry était dans sa chambre, recroquevillé sur son siège de bureau, les yeux posés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il portait des vêtements beaucoup trop larges pour lui. Il flottait dedans. Il songea avec ironie que Draco aurait fait un infarctus s'il l'avait vu avec des loques pareilles. Mais en ce moment-même, avec ses cheveux pas coiffés et ses fringues trop grandes, Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de plaire, ni même d'être présentable.

En fait, il était déçu. Tellement déçu. Il aurait tant voulu que Draco dise quelque chose. Qu'il dise à cette fille qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pas de déclaration enflammée, non. Juste qu'ils étaient ensemble. Après, il aurait pu s'occuper d'elle, la calmer, répondre à ses cris. Mais non. Draco avait préféré se justifier.

Et c'était comme un grand saut en arrière. Il se revoyait, des années auparavant. Lui, à côté de son petit ami, et Cho tout près. Cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas en train de gueuler sur lui, sur ce type qui préférait se balader avec un pote plutôt que de lui accorder du temps, à elle, qui venait si peu à Londres.

Ce jour-là, Harry n'avait rien dit. Non, il n'avait rien dit. En étranger, en spectateur, il avait regardé la scène, attendant son dénouement. Logique, comme dénouement. Harry n'était qu'un ami. Un pote comme les autres. Et au fond de lui, Harry avait senti un couteau lui ouvrit le cœur, et il avait retenu ses larmes. Il avait pardonné, par la suite. Comme toujours.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus pardonner. Alors il était parti. Sans un mot. Il avait quitté cet endroit où il n'existait pas, où plus personne ne le voyait. Il avait marché à grands enjambées dans les rues, cherchant une station de métro, dans laquelle il s'était engouffré, pour rentrer chez lui.

Dans le métro, il avait appelé Luna. Il était très tard, et elle devait bosser le lendemain. Mais il l'avait appelée quand même. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Elle l'avait écouté, comme toujours. Plus tard, il s'était glissé dans le lit d'Isaline, qui lui avait demandé, en murmurant, ce qui s'était passé.

« Comme avec Cédric. »

Exactement pareil. Comme avec Cédric, quand Cho était venue à Londres, et qu'il avait essayé de l'éviter. Comme aujourd'hui, quand Pansy était venue à Paris, et que Draco avait essayé de l'éviter. Pareil. Exactement pareil…

Une toute petite fenêtre s'ouvrit. C'était Théo. Harry se demanda s'il devait lui en parler, mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il avait assez embêté de gens avec ses affaires de cœur. Et puis, il était idiot, de se comporter comme ça.

Mais le comportement de Draco l'avait déçu, blessé, et il avait ranimé de vieux souvenirs en lui. De vieux souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier, et à tout prix. C'était loin, tout ça, maintenant. Il ne devait penser qu'au présent, et ne pas se laisser aller.

Mais c'était vite dit. Harry avait passé toute la journée dans sa chambre, à ne rien faire, séchant le travail, plus blessé qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre. Il attendait que Draco l'appelle, en se doutant que ce dernier était vexé, et que, peut-être, il ne le contacterait plus. Le blond avait de la fierté. A cette pensée, la tristesse envahit Harry. Il avait beau en vouloir à Draco, il espérait quand même qu'il y ait une suite. Qu'il fasse quelque chose pour réparer son erreur.

Qu'il lui prouve qu'il tenait à lui…

**OoO**

Il attrapa la pomme à douche et la leva au-dessus de sa tête. L'eau chaude mouilla ses cheveux et coula le long de son corps nu. Le savon glissait sur sa peau et Draco n'avait qu'à passer la main pour qu'il disparaisse, emporté par le flot. Tout en rinçant ses cheveux blonds, il regarda vaguement la mousse blanchâtre dévaler ses jambes avant d'atteindre le fond de la douche.

Draco se sentait plus détendu que quand il était entré dans sa salle de bain. Cependant, sa nervosité ne s'était pas totalement dissipée. Il en avait entendu des vertes et des pas mures, en l'espace de deux jours.

Pansy n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, et le couple Malfoy avait bien engueulé leur fils. C'était bien le mot, « engueulé ». Son père était furieux et sa mère n'était pas dans un meilleur était. Oui, Draco avait préféré sortir avec un ami plutôt que de rester à la maison. Oui, il sortait avec quelqu'un. Et oui, c'était un homme.

Il en avait entendu de belles, de la part de ses parents, mais aussi des parents de Pansy, qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de Draco, qu'ils jugeaient irrespectueux vis-à-vis de leur fille. Ce soir-là, Draco était tellement énervé qu'il avait failli dire des paroles que son père lui aurait fait regretter toute sa vie.

Ses parents et Pansy ne l'avaient pas loupé les jours suivants, évidemment. Mais Draco ne pensait plus vraiment à leurs jérémiades. Au contraire, il pensait à Harry. Toute sa colère vis-à-vis de lui s'était envolée. Enfin, il continuait à lui en vouloir, mais en même temps, il comprenait un petit peu sa réaction. Exagérée selon lui, mais le message était assez clair : Draco n'avait pas été franc et Harry avait été déçu, voire même blessé. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était évidemment de l'appeler et de tenter de régler ce problème.

Sauf que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé de s'excuser comme ça envers quelqu'un, et jamais, oh non jamais, il n'avait appelé quelqu'un pour « renouer ». Ils n'avaient pas officiellement cassé, ça non, mais Draco n'avait jamais appelé pour s'excuser. Cette idée le répugnait, ce n'était pas à lui de demander « pardon », c'était Harry qui était parti. Et pourtant, il sentait que Harry ne ferait jamais le premier pas. Car Harry avait un petit peu raison.

Draco poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Puis, il éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche. Il se sécha, s'enveloppa dans son peignoir, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il faisait nuit dehors. Il regarda l'heure, affichée sur le cadran du réveille-matin, sur la table de chevet : 20h15. Il était tard, mais Harry était encore réveillé à cette heure-ci. Le blond prit son portable posé à côté du réveil, chercha le numéro dans son répertoire, puis appuya sur le petit téléphone vert, avant de le porter à son oreille.

On sonna une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Le répondeur allait se mettre en marche, mais on décrocha. Son cœur s'emballa.

« Allô ?

- Harry, c'est moi. »

A l'évidence, il avait décroché sans regarder qui téléphonait, car un certain silence suivit ces mots. Draco inspira doucement.

« Harry, je suis désolé. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé, mercredi soir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Draco eut l'impression de revenir en arrière, quand il lui avait proposé une sortie entre amis, avec Blaise, Hermione, Millicent et Ron. Cette même voix froide et distante, indifférente. Le genre de voix que lui-même utilisait, mais qui était si étrange, si… blessante chez Harry…

« Je n'avais pas prévu que Pansy soit là. Si j'avais su…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que je te servais de bouche-trou ? »

Draco faillit s'étrangler en entendant ces mots.

« Harry !! S'exclama-t-il.

- Vois la vérité en face : je te servais de prétexte.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal.

- Je le prends mal, » lui confirma-t-il.

Comment sortir de cette impasse ? Se demanda le blond. Posté devant la fenêtre, il regardait l'obscurité du jardin, en cherchant comment ramener Harry vers lui. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord pour coopérer…

« Harry, je te demande pardon. Je suis désolé, je voulais calmer Pansy avant, elle aurait pu raconter des conneries.

- Je suppose qu'elle l'a fait quand même, hein ? Répliqua le brun, ironique.

- Non mais tu as vu comment tu es parti ! Je t'ai couru après, je te signale ! Mais tu avais disparu…

- C'est un reproche ?

- A ton avis, crétin ?!

- Je préférais m'en aller avant que tu lui dises que je n'étais qu'un ami, que tu étais désolé, et que notre soirée était terminée. »

Draco eut un soupir. Il s'en voulait. Il avait dû blesser Harry, c'était évident. Il le sentait dans la voix du brun. Pas de reproche, juste une constatation. Et c'était ce qui faisait plus mal, encore. Draco parla alors d'une voix douce.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu sais, je n'aurais pas nié qu'on n'était pas ensemble. Bon, je l'avoue, je ne lui aurais pas dit ce soir, elle était bien trop énervée. Mais je ne le lui aurais pas caché longtemps. Ce n'est pas mon genre de cacher mes copains. Mais elle était bien trop énervée, ça aurait empiré les choses.

- Je n'en veux pas de tes justifications, Draco. Tu es comme les autres, en fait. Je pensais que tu étais différent, que tu assumais. Mais en fait, tu n'es pas différent des autres. »

Quels autres ? Qui étaient les autres, Harry ? Draco sentait la jalousie monter en lui. Combien y en avait-il eu avant lui ? Combien de personnes avaient fréquenté Harry, combien l'avaient déçu, combien l'avaient comblé ?

« Non, je suis différent des autres. Laisse-moi te le montrer, Harry.

- Pour qu'il se passe la même chose ? Non merci.

- Donne-moi une seconde chance. Cette fois-ci, je ne te décevrai pas. Demain soir. Tu veux bien ? »

Sa voix était pressante. Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil, et Draco se demanda si Harry n'avait pas raccroché. Mais il entendit à nouveau sa voix.

« Si tu veux. »

Et que veux-tu, toi ? Songea Draco en grimaçant.

« A demain. »

Et Harry raccrocha.

**OoO**

Elle avait seize ans, à l'époque. Seize ans. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui lui arrivait.

Un matin, elle s'était levée, et était allée dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait cours, ce jour-là. Dans sa petite chemise de nuit, elle allait entrer dans la cuisine, quand le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Un peu comme des coups, frappés contre une porte, qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Nymphadora n'avait pas répondu, sa mère l'avait fait. Elle avait vu son visage se décomposer, les larmes monter à ses yeux et dégouliner sur ses joues. Elle avait vu son corps s'effondrer sur le sol, les cris sourds s'échapper de ses lèvres, de sa gorge meurtrie. Elle avait vu sa mère hurler son désespoir.

Un peu plus tard, quand sa mère fut un petit peu calmée, Nymphadora apprit que son père, Ted, était mort. Ce fut comme un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Elle pleura longtemps, très longtemps. Elle refusa de se rendre en cours, ce jour-là. Elle ne mit plus jamais les pieds à l'école, d'ailleurs. Elle venait d'avoir seize ans. Et son père avait été tué par Tante Bellatrix.

Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, sa mère sombra dans la dépression. Nymphadora n'allait pas bien, la mort de son père laissait un vide, un creux dans sa poitrine, et elle refusait toute visite. Mais sa mère se laissa mourir, ni plus ni moins. Personne ne vint la voir, hormis des flics et un avocat. Ah si, il y avait cette femme blonde, que Nymphadora voyait de temps en temps. Son nom lui échappait. Une femme aux cheveux décolorés, habillée bizarrement. Elle était venue pour Andromeda. C'était bien la seule…

Et Andromeda mourut. Accident de voiture, dit-on. Mais elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qu'elle faisait, et il était si facile de traverser une route sans regarder à droite et à gauche. Nymphadora se retrouva donc seule, désespérée, abandonnée, avec la souffrance pour seule amie. Elle pleura longtemps. Très longtemps. Elle appela à l'aide, au fond de son lit, priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Que ses parents reviennent, que papa et maman rentrent à la maison.

Mais personne ne vint. Personne. Mamie Druella, Papy Cygnus, Tante Narcissa… Personne ne vint. Alors Tonks s'en alla. Elle quitta la maison, quelques affaires dans son sac, et disparut.

Nymphadora Tonks fit beaucoup de bêtises. Beaucoup. Elle dériva, vers la cigarette, le joint, le sexe. Elle gagnait son argent comme elle pouvait, se noyant dans la misère. L'adolescente qu'elle était plongeait dans cet univers glauque, oubliant sa vie d'autrefois, ce rêve où ses parents étaient encore vivants. Le désespoir l'empêchait de réfléchir, et par tous les moyens, elle voulait échapper à ces souvenirs. Vivre dans la haine de cette famille qui les avait détruits et abandonnés était tout ce dont elle était capable.

Mais un jour, une main se referma sur son bras. Une main longue et puissante, qui la retourna. Tonks vit un vissage qu'elle avait autrefois connu. C'était cette femme qui venait voir sa mère, autrefois, quand son papa était mort. Ce joli visage qui lui arracha un cri de colère et de souffrance.

Elle s'appelait Isaline, cette nana. Cette bouffonne qui la gifla avec violence, lui gueulant des mots incompréhensibles. Elle eut beau mordre, se débattre, crier au viol, rien n'empêcha cette conne de la mettre dans sa voiture et de l'emmener chez elle.

Le voyage fut long. Très long. Si long que Tonks s'endormit, et quand elle se réveilla, elle vit la petite boutique et l'étage habité juste au-dessus. Un endroit merdique, si loin de chez elle.

D'abord, Nymphadora se débattit. Isaline l'enferma dans cette maison, la menaçant de claques et de privations si jamais elle tentait de sortir. C'était devenu une délinquante, une pauvre fille qui ne survivait pas à la mort de ses parents, abandonnée de tous. Elle ne supportait pas cette maison si petite, cette femme qui la forçait à manger et se coucher à des heures précises, et ce gosse qui errait dans la maison, toujours dans les pattes d'Isaline, la suivant comme son ombre.

Ne supportant pas Isaline, Tonks s'enfermait dans sa chambre et pleurait pendant des heures. Le gamin essaya de la consoler. C'était un tout petit garçon, très maigre, et des cheveux noirs corbeau, qu'il ne coiffait sans toute jamais. Il avait aussi de grands yeux verts, comme des billes, qui avaient quelque chose d'innocent. Un petit oisillon … Tonks lui gueulait dessus parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il racontait, tant il parlait mal. Dans ces moments-là, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, et l'enfant s'enfuyait. Parfois, elle voyait Isaline le soulever dans ses bras et le câliner, en lui murmurant de se calmer.

En vérité, Tonks était jalouse. Jalouse de cet enfant si maigre qu'Isaline câlinait et gâtait comme s'il s'agissait de son fils. Elle était jalouse de ce bébé qui vivait en sécurité dans cette petite maison merdique, alors qu'elle, elle avait vécu dans la rue, sans ses parents, abandonnée de tous. Elle détestait Harry. Elle détestait Isaline. Elle détestait le monde entier.

Un jour, elle rejeta à nouveau l'enfant, qui prit la poudre d'escampette, terrorisé. Elle le poursuivit dans la cuisine et hurla après Isaline quand elle voulut le consoler. Et, une fois de plus, Isaline lui gueula dessus, la gifla de ses mots si blessants.

« Tu as perdu tes parents et tu es malheureuse, c'est vrai ! Mais lui, il ne les a jamais connus, ses parents ! »

Et Isaline dévoila l'histoire de ce gamin si maigre, de sa vie avant qu'elle ne le prenne chez lui. Vexée au delà des mots, parce qu'elle savait que c'était elle qui était la plus à plaindre, et dégoûtée par cette vie de prison, elle s'enfuit.

Pendant un temps, elle eut peur qu'Isaline revienne la chercher. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre sa vie d'avant. Du moins, elle essaya. Une fois. Puis deux. Mais pas trois. Ce qu'elle faisait l'écœurait tellement qu'elle repensa à cette maison pitoyable, à cette boutique de tatouage en-dessous.

Elle revit les mauvais moments qu'elle y avait passés. Mais, surtout, elle y vit les bons moments. Les repas servis plus ou moins à l'heure, les câlins quand elle était calmée, les yeux pétillants de Harry quand venait le dessert, le sourire d'Isaline… Mais, surtout, les draps propres du lit, la bonne odeur dans la cuisine, la télévision, le soir… tous les trois blottis devant le téléviseur, dans l'obscurité de la pièce…

Nymphadora avait pleuré. Elle n'avait vu que le mauvais côté, les gifles, les cris, les portes qui claquent… Elle n'avait pas vu toutes les petites attentions d'Isaline, ses nouveaux vêtements déposés sur son lit, ses desserts préférés… Elle n'avait pas vu ses regards tristes quand elle s'en allait en courant dans sa chambre, ni les dessins de Harry posés sur son bureau… Elle n'avait pas vu ces mains tendues vers elle… Elle n'avait pas senti ces regards posés sur elle…

Nymphadora n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi Isaline était venue la chercher, pourquoi elle avait réussi à la retrouver. Et pourquoi tous les autres ne l'avaient jamais contactée… Traînant, les pieds, elle revint chez Isaline. Frappant à la porte, trempée, elle attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Elle se souviendrait toujours du soulagement sur le visage fatigué de la tatoueuse, et aussi son léger sourire quand elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait rentrer.

« Tu es chez toi, Nymph'. »

Et elle se souviendrait toujours du sourire radieux de Harry quand il l'avait aperçue. Il avait hésité à lui sauter dans les bras, mais l'adolescente l'avait soulevé dans les airs. Elle était rentrée chez elle… Dans cette petite maison, avec Isaline, et Harry. Elle avait une famille…

Mais tout n'était pas fini. Car Sirius sortit de prison, et Isaline décida de le prendre chez elle. Sa famille voulut s'y opposer, et ils firent des recherches sur Isaline Anderson. Et ils découvrirent que c'était là que vivait Nymphadora Tonks. Et la guerre débuta…

La famille tenta de récupérer Sirius et Nymph'. Ils s'attaquèrent d'abord à Nymph', Sirius n'ayant pas encore été libéré. Tous les moyens furent bons, mais Isaline ne céda jamais. Les tuteurs avaient été nommés. Les Malfoy seraient dorénavant responsables de la jeune fille.

C'était en hiver. Il faisait très froid. Nymph' était dans sa petite chambre. Elle entendit des cris dans la boutique, alors elle descendit pour voir ce qui se tramait. Et elle eut une vision d'horreur.

Les Malfoy étaient là. Lucius et Narcissa étaient dans la boutique, enveloppés du luxe dans lequel ils vivaient. L'homme qu'elle avait si peu vu lui fit froid dans le dos, et cette femme qu'elle appelait autrefois « Tante Narcissa » semblait en colère. Isaline avait l'air si misérable à côté d'eux, avec ses vêtements bon marché, ses tatouages, et ses cheveux bruns et blonds.

Le couple s'était adressé à elle. Pour la première fois. Sa mère était morte depuis quelques mois, et c'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient à elle. Ils lui disaient qu'ils allaient s'occuper d'elle, qu'ils étaient désolés pour ce qu'elle avait vécu, qu'ils l'avaient cherché, qu'ils…

« Viens, Nymphadora. Nous allons nous occuper de toi. »

Mais sa tante l'horrifiait. Ce couple l'horrifiait. Toute cette haine qu'elle avait éprouvé pour cette famille, toute cette colère, toute cette souffrance explosa dans son cœur, en même temps que la peur. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, pas alors qu'elle recommençait à vivre… Elle avait regardé Isaline, cette pauvre conne qu'elle avait tant insultée, pour l'avoir enfermée dans cette maison, pour avoir été le mur infranchissable où elle ne cessait de frapper… La seule personne à l'avoir cherché, à l'avoir trouvée… Aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage. Elle attendait. C'était à Nymph' de choisir…

« Je veux pas m'en aller, avait-elle dit. C'est ma maison, ici. »

C'était sa maison. C'était son toit. Il y avait sa chambre, à l'étage. La cuisine, à côté, où Isaline tentait de lui préparer ses plats préférés. Il y avait le salon, toujours en bordel. Et puis Harry, qui se cramponnait à sa jambe, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille. Encore.

Elle avait vu un soulagement sans nom passer sur le visage d'Isaline, et la colère défigurer Narcissa. Elle avait essayé d'argumenter, de la faire changer d'avis, mais Isaline se posta devant Nymph'. Elle lui parut alors immense, et elle jeta le couple dehors, sans ménagement.

Mais la suite fut épouvantable. Les Black et les Malfoy firent tout pour récupérer Nymphadora, accusant Isaline de mille crimes. Cette dernière rentra en guerre avec cette famille si riche, qui voulut la détruire. Nymph' affirma que, si elle quittait cette maison, elle se suiciderait. Mais la famille prit cela bien peu en compte, voulant récupérer cette gamine et sauver l'honneur des Black bafoué par Andromeda. Et Isaline commençait malgré elle à flancher. Elle s'était tant battue pour avoir Harry, elle manquait de souffle pour en faire de même avec Nymphadora…

Le calme commença à revenir quand Sirius débarqua à la maison. Ou, du moins, dans le minuscule appartement que possédait Isaline : la maison avait brûlé. Qui l'avait fait ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Isaline ne voulait plus rien savoir. Elle n'avait plus rien : plus de boulot, plus de boutique, plus de maison. Plus rien. À part cet appartement, Harry, Nymph', et puis Sirius. Isaline était au bout du rouleau, et Sirius avait encore besoin d'elle.

Sirius était dans un état lamentable quand il revint de prison, mais il avait suffisamment de hargne pour foutre toute sa famille dehors, et il menaça de faire la plus grosse connerie du monde si jamais ils venaient encore les emmerder. La famille Black tenait à sa réputation, d'où leur désir presque viscéral de récupérer Nymphadora, et il était hors de question que Sirius fasse plus de conneries qu'il n'en avait déjà fait. Regulus, le frère cadet Sirius, ne manqua pas de s'en mêler, et sérieusement, afin d'arrête le conflit. Et le combat s'arrêta.

Mais Isaline en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, et même si elle réussit à redémarrer grâce à l'argent de Sirius, il ne lui fut pas facile d'allier boulot, l'éducation de Harry, la formation de Nymph' et la dépression de Sirius. Et Nymph' vit tous ses soucis à travers ses yeux, son visage fatigué, ses cernes…

Comment faisait-elle, aujourd'hui ? Se demandait-elle. Comment pouvait-elle ouvrir à Draco Malfoy, le laisser entrer chez elle ? Comment pouvait-elle laisser Harry embrasser ce salopard ? Avec tout ce que ses parents leur avait fait ? Lui avait fait ? Nymph' ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Isaline laissait couler. Harry devait vivre sa vie, oui… Mais il allait comprendre, un jour. Il allait comprendre. Et comme réagirait-il, à ce moment-là ?

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi Isaline acceptait-elle cette situation ? Pourquoi ? Ils avaient tu les parents de Nymph', et ils avaient essayé de détruire Isaline … Ils avaient détruit la boutique où son père avait travaillé, où il avait galéré pendant des années… Pourquoi elle acceptait ce connard chez elle ?

**OoO**

« Tu ne devrais pas y aller.

- Je sais.

- Ce mec va te faire souffrir. »

Harry poussa un long soupir. Il se tourna vers Théo, assis sur son lit. Il était très sérieux et Harry hésitait. D'un côté, il voulait aller à ce rendez-vous, car il tenait à Draco, mais en même temps…

« N'y vas pas.

- Si. Je veux savoir jusqu'où il ira.

- Dans ce cas, reste habillé comme tu es. »

Harry sembla étonné. Il baissa les yeux et se regarda : un jean un peu large et un pull. C'était mieux que la veille, mais son corps avait connu plus élégant, quand même. Il soupira à nouveau, puis ferma les portes de son placard. Il avait raison. Il ne se changerait pas.

« Pourquoi tu te ferais beau pour ce connard, hein ? Il s'est foutu de toi.

- Arrête, Théo, lui demanda Harry.

- Le seul mec qui t'intéresse depuis trois ans est en train de tout foutre en l'air, répliqua l'autre.

- Il n'est pas censé savoir que ça fait trois ans…

- Je m'en tape ! C'est qu'un abruti. »

Théo était vraiment énervé contre Draco. Il en avait entendu de belles sur lui par l'intermédiaire de Seamus, mais il savait que les amoureux blessés exagéraient souvent les faits. Apparemment, Seamus n'avait pas faux sur toute la ligne…

Harry s'assit à côté de lui. Théo passa un bras autour de ses épaules et cala sa tête contre la sienne. Normalement, il n'aurait jamais fait ça avec un mec, surtout s'il était bi, mais Harry était bien différent, et il avait besoin de soutien. Le jeune homme était empli de doutes. Il aurait voulu le rassurer, mais Théo ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose : il ne se connaissait pas Draco, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu, et dans le fond, il aurait préféré que Harry lâche l'affaire.

« Je devrais quand même me laver, non ? Je suis crade.

- Tu rigoles ? T'as rien fichu de la journée.

- Si j'ai bossé.

- Pas des masses. Si ça se trouve, il va pas durer longtemps, ton rendez-vous.

- C'est ce que Luna m'a dit, ce matin. »

Théo ne dit rien. Luna n'était pas devin, mais la plupart du temps, ses pressentiments se révélaient justes. A croire qu'elle voyait vraiment l'avenir…

Vingt minutes passèrent. Vingt minutes où les deux hommes attendirent dans la chambre qu'on sonne en bas, discutant de tout et surtout de rien. Théo tentait de distraire Harry en lui parlant de ses propres problèmes de famille. Il avait une façon de les évoquer qui faisait toujours sourire son ami. Son père avait entamé une procédure de divorce et son épouse tentait de récupérer le plus de biens possible, mais c'était sans compter sur les avocats que son père avait employés.

On sonna. Harry se redressa, au garde-à-vous, et Théo grogna. Il laissa néanmoins Harry sortir de la chambre. Lui préférait ne pas descendre, ou il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se retenir. Harry descendit donc les escaliers et arriva dans l'entrée.

Draco était sur le pas de la porte, Isaline adossée contre l'encadrement. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé entrer, et ce que Harry ne voyait pas, c'était le regard sombre et scrutateur posé sur Draco, qui serrait les poings. Il leva les yeux vers Harry et son cœur se serra.

Il portait une tenue négligée qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Ses vêtements étaient trop larges, abîmés, et montrant le peu de soin qu'il portait à sa personne. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas changé, il travaillait toujours avec des vêtements comme ça. Mais Draco ne fit aucune remarque, ce n'était pas du tout le moment.

Harry le salua d'un hochement de tête et se baissa pour enfiler ses chaussures. Puis, il sortit, passant à côté de Draco, sans le regarder. Il savait que s'il croisait son regard, il l'embrasserait. Et tandis qu'ils avançaient vers la voiture, il sentit la nervosité du blond, la colère sourde qui animait son cœur. Il claqua sa porte quand il monta dans sa voiture et démarra rapidement, roulant à toute vitesse. Mécaniquement, pour éviter de penser à la route qui défilait devant lui et fuir cette atmosphère trop lourde, il alluma la radio. Ce qui déclencha les hostilités.

« Harry, éteint la radio, s'il te plait.

- Tu roules trop vite. Si tu ralentis, je l'éteins. »

Mais Draco l'éteignit lui-même. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry la ralluma, et il rencontra furtivement le regard énervé de Draco. Le brun se tassa dans son siège, sentant que la soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos. L'énervement le gagnait lui aussi.

« Draco, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Harry.

- Si, ça va.

- Non, tu es énervé. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

La voix de Harry s'était radouci. S'il y en avait un qui devait prendre sur lui-même, c'était lui, car Draco semblait être de mauvaise humeur.

« Rien, Harry. Eteins cette radio, s'il te plait.

- Draco, j'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée avec quelqu'un d'énervé, alors s'il te plait, dis-moi pourquoi…

- Attends une minute, tu peux répéter ?

- Tu es énervé, Draco, et si c'est pour passer une soirée pourrie…

- Tu vas te barrer encore, c'est ça ? »

Draco s'arrêta au feu rouge et lança un regard furieux à Harry. La colère brouillait ses traits et ses yeux brillaient de rage. Harry serra les dents. Ça dégénérait…

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester là, à te regarder te disputer avec cette fille ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais attendre que tu me dises que la soirée était terminée ?!

- Tu n'avais pas à te barrer comme ça ! S'écria Draco, qui redémarra.

- Je croyais que tu étais censé te faire pardonner ce soir, non ? Tu empruntes la mauvaise voie, là !

- Putain, mais tu me prends vraiment pour un con ! »

Harry pâlit, statufié. Ce n'était plus Draco qu'il y avait devant lui, mais un homme étranger, un homme enragé, un pauvre con qui avait décidé de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Un homme bien habillé qui n'avait rien à faire là, surtout avec lui.

« Je ne suis pas là pour me faire pardonner, Harry. C'est à toi de me faire des excuses !

- Draco ! S'écria Harry.

- Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! J'étais en train de régler le problème, et tu t'es barré ! »

Mais où était Draco ? Où était-il passé ? Où était ce jeune homme qui lui tenait la main dans la rue, qui l'embrassait devant chez lui ? Où était cet étudiant qui l'invitait à dîner ? Il ne restait plus que le fils à papa, l'aristocrate, dans ses vêtements couteux, sa coiffure impeccable, sa voiture hors de prix…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ?

« Je n'ai pas du tout aimé ce que tu as fait, Harry. C'est un gros manque de respect envers moi !

- Tu…

- Tais-toi ! C'est de ta faute si on en est là ! Et moi qui te pensais plus intelligent que ça ! Tu cherchais quoi en te barrant comme ça, hein ? Que je te supplie à genoux de revenir ? Que je te demande pardon en rampant à tes pieds ? »

Draco s'arrêta à un nouveau feu rouge. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête pour foudroyer Harry regard que la portière claqua à nouveau. Et Harry avait disparu.

Il poussa un cri de stupeur et de colère. Il se gara maladroitement sur la rue, sortit de sa voiture en manquant de se faire renverser, et il partit à la rechercher du brun. Il l'aperçut s'enfuir vers une station de métro, sa chevelure noire et indomptable balayée par le vent froid qui soufflait sur Paris. Draco courut et lui empoigna le coude et le retourna, le cœur battant à la chamade.

« Nan mais t'es malade ?! Ça va pas de descendre comme ça ?!

- Lâche-moi, connard ! »

Harry se dégagea et foudroya Draco de ses yeux verts qui brillaient comme des pierres précieuses.

« Putain, j'en ai marre de toi ! C'est à moi de m'excuser ? C'est à cause de moi qu'on en est là ? Si tu avais dit à cette fille qu'on était ensemble, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème ! Mais non ! Tu ne penses qu'à ta gueule !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça !

- Tu m'interdis quoi ? De te dire la vérité ?! Tu m'as blessé, Draco ! Je pensais que tu étais différent des autres, que tu n'aurais pas honte de moi !

- Je n'ai pas honte de toi, Harry !

- Si, tu as honte ! Cette fille disait que vous alliez être fiancés, elle allait parler de cette soirée à tes parents, et toi tu as flippé ! Tu avais peur qu'elle leur parle de moi ! Tu as honte de moi, honte de sortir avec un mec ! Avoue-le, au moins… »

Sa voix se brisait. Ses yeux brillaient trop, et Draco ne disait rien, les oreilles blessées par ses cris, hypnotisé par ces larmes qui allaient couler sur ses joues. La déception et la tristesse envahissait le beau visage de Harry.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose, mais Harry se ravisa, et il tourna les talons, courant presque vers la station de métro. Il ne voulait pas voir un seconde plus le visage stupéfait de Draco, ses grands yeux bleus ouverts d'étonnement. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, et l'oublier.

Sans se douter que Draco, derrière lui, avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, en se traitant de tous les noms…

**OoO**

A la pêche aux moules moules moules, je ne veux plus y aller maman…

« Isaline !! Au pied !! »

Les gens de ville ville ville m'ont pris mon panier, maman…

« Isaline, arrête de fredonner deux minutes, tu veux bien ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, putain de merde ?!

- On parle pas comme un charretier chez moi.

- Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe dans la minute qui suit, je pète un câble. »

Isaline poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et cessa de fredonner. Il fallait dire que la mélodie de la guitare à l'étage lui donnait envie de chanter. Et, justement, il était là, le problème : Harry avait sorti sa guitare et chantait toutes les comptines d'enfants qui lui passaient par la tête. Teddy devait être tout content qu'il lui chante des chansons, mais pour les adultes en bas, c'était déjà moins rigolo…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Isaline… Grogna Sirius d'un air menaçant.

- Bon, apparemment, c'est fini avec Draco. »

Le visage de Sirius passa de la colère à la surprise. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, écoutant la voix de Harry assourdie par la porte de sa chambre. Isaline haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste : elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée, elle se doutait que ça finirait mal. D'ailleurs, elle avait prévenu Harry au tout début, et une fois encore, ça n'avait pas loupé : il était venu dans son lit pour se faire réconforter, pour la seconde fois.

« Et… il t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh, une dispute. Draco était sur les nerfs et il a fait des reproches à Harry, et c'est parti en vrille.

- Et il est malheureux ?

- Qui ça ?

- Harry !!

- Bah il aurait pas sorti sa guitare, sinon. »

Quand Harry sortait sa guitare quand il était seul, soit c'était qu'il s'ennuyait, soit c'était parce qu'il n'allait pas bien. Bon, il y avait Teddy avec lui, mais il grattait déjà les cordes de son instrument avant que l'enfant arrive avec Sirius, qui était en mission « baby-sitting » vu que Remus et Nymph' voulaient passer une soirée en amoureux.

« Je vais le voir, décida Sirius.

- Si tu veux. Mais ne lui dis pas pour les Malfoy.

- Tu y tiens, à cette histoire… Soupira-t-il.

- Fais-moi plaisir. »

Sirius allait monter à l'étage, mais il se retourna. Isaline était adossée au mur de l'entrée, attendant qu'il monte pour continuer son ménage. Il parut hésiter, puis il se lança.

« Tu viens avec nous à Londres, pour la Toussaint ? »

Il avait déjà acheté les billets. Il allait à Londres avec Severus, Nymph', Remus et leur enfant devaient les accompagner. Remus n'était pas embêté à l'idée d'y aller seul mais son épouse voulait être présente pour lui. C'était toujours difficile pour lui de se rendre sur la tombe de James et Lily, de même pour Sirius, d'où la présence de Severus. Il avait beau ne pas aimer ce genre de voyage, et en particulier les cimetières, il savait que Sirius avait besoin de lui.

« Non, je ne pense pas. En fait, j'en sais rien… Ça dépend de Harry. S'il va mieux, je viens, sinon, je resterai. »

Inutile de préciser que, une fois encore, Harry ne monterait pas dans le train pour aller à Londres. Elle allait devoir le laisser seul ici, mais c'était uniquement s'il se sentait bien. Draco débarquait vraiment au mauvais moment…

Sirius monta alors à l'étage, toqua à la porte de la chambre, tandis que l'aspirateur vrombissait dans le salon, puis il entra. Harry était assis sur son lit, en tailleur, et grattait sa guitare tout en chantant des comptines d'enfants, et Teddy était devant lui, tentant de chanter lui aussi mais il semblait préférer l'écouter, se dandinant sur son derrière.

Teddy avait été baptisé quelques mois après sa naissance, et Harry avait été désigné pour être le parrain. A la base, ce devait être Sirius, mais Nymph' et Remus avaient été tellement émus par Harry, quand il était venu à l'hôpital pour voir le bébé, qu'ils avaient modifié leur choix : ce jour-là, Harry avait semblé si émerveillé par cet enfant, cette petite chose qu'il tenait entre ses bras, qu'on aurait dit que tout ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant n'était d'un mirage… Sirius n'avait pas du tout été vexé que Harry prenne sa place, bien au contraire : il estimait avoir échoué avec Harry, dans son rôle de parrain, et cette situation lui rappelait trop James et Lily…

Quant à Isaline, elle avait été désignée volontaire pour être marraine. Elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire : Tonks lui devait tellement qu'elle voulait qu'Isaline soit la marraine de son fils. Isaline lui avait répliqué que, justement, elle estimait en avoir assez fait et avoir un filleul était une source de soucis en plus… Mais bon, elle aimait trop les enfants pour refuser…

« Alors, Ryry ? On s'est reconverti en chanteur ?

- Mon public est assez restreint, malheureusement, se plaignit Harry. Tu penses que je chanterai un jour à Bercy ?

- Change de registre alors. »

Harry lui tira la langue et repartit sur une nouvelle chanson. Le ridicule ne tuait pas, se disait-il, et Teddy était trop mignon à se dandiner sur son popotin en chantant plus ou moins bien avec lui. Sirius s'assit près de Harry et il se mit aussi à chanter, tout faisant des mimes et des grimaces à l'enfant qui gloussait.

Il en oublia sa conversation avec Isaline. Ou, plutôt, il préféra ne plus y penser. Il préférait regarder cet enfant, ce petit garçon plein de joie de vivre, applaudir ce jeune homme brun, qui avait tellement grandi sans que Sirius s'en aperçoive…

**OoO**

Blaise se glissa dans la cuisine. Sa mère et son beau-père n'étaient pas en vue, et c'était tant mieux. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir, et il avait autre chose à faire que leur expliquer pourquoi il mettait tout un tas de trucs sur un plateau. En effet, il ouvrait placards et frigidaire et entreposait de la nourriture et de la boisson sur un grand plateau. Il ajouta deux verres et des serviettes en tissu, puis sortit de la cuisine et fonça dans sa chambre, à l'étage.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Draco était toujours dans la même position : assis sur le lit les jambes repliées contre son torse et les bras croisés dessus. Le regard perdu dans le vague, il réagit à peine quand Blaise revint dans la chambre et posa son fardeau sur le lit.

Blaise s'assit près de lui, s'étonnant une fois encore de cette lassitude sur son visage. Il y avait eu la tristesse, avant, mais maintenant, il ne restait plus rien que cet air las sur sa figure. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Draco comme ça, c'était quand il avait quitté Seamus. Il avait beau être soulagé d'un grand poids, ce n'était pas facile de se séparer de quelqu'un au bout de trois mois aussi intenses…

Mais là, il sentait que c'était pire. La dernière fois, Draco n'avait pas éprouvé de colère vis-à-vis de lui, ce qui était le cas maintenant. Il était furieux après lui-même, car une fois la colère passée, il s'était vraiment rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. De ce qu'il lui avait fait, à Harry.

« Tu as faim ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Mange quelque chose, ça te fera du bien. »

Blaise ouvrit un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat et tendit un biscuit à Draco, qui le prit entre ses doigts, avant de le croquer, sans grande conviction. Blaise aurait voulu lui remonter le moral, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Draco lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce rendez-vous foireux, où il s'en était pris à Harry, qui s'était barré, alors que la voiture ne s'était même pas arrêtée. Il lui avait raconté ses mots, sa voix chevrotante, ses yeux brillants, et ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent qui disparaissait dans la masse des passants.

Sur le coup, Blaise l'avait traité d'abruti. Draco n'avait même pas réagi. Quand son ami s'était calmé avec ses reproches, il s'était justifié piteusement. Il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça avec Harry.

Pansy avait fait des siennes, et il avait maintenant ses parents sut le dos. Déjà, l'ambiance à la maison était exécrable, mais ce fut bien pire quand Pansy lui dit qu'elle voulait un dîner en tête-à-tête, la veille au soir. Draco lui avait alors répliqué froidement qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Harry. Cela mit le feu aux poudres. Son père arriva et lui ordonna d'emmener Pansy dîner, mais Draco refusa, et la dispute entre Lucius et son fils démarra.

Mr Malfoy lui fit tout un tas de reproches, il avait autre chose à faire que traîner avec un homme. Oui, c'était son petit ami, et que faisait-il dans la vie ? Tatoueur ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette horreur ? Et lui qui voulait être médecin ! Mais qu'avait-il dans la tête, que représentait ce type pour lui ? Draco était vraiment une catastrophe, c'était de pire en pire, déjà, il sortait avec un homme, mais en plus, avec un tatoueur ! Un fainéant, un homme stupide qui ne pensait qu'à scarifier des corps…

Les reproches pleuvaient. Draco se sentait submergé par la colère et la honte, mais il était parti en claquant la porte. Car Harry l'attendait. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, sa colère augmenta au fil des minutes, et quand Harry, mal habillé et peu souriant passa à côté de lui sans le saluer vraiment, il faillit exploser. Ce fut pire encore quand il se mit à lui faire des reproches, lui aussi, se prenant pour le centre du monde…

En vérité, Draco comprenait sa réaction. Maintenant qu'il était calmé, que Harry l'avait plaqué, s'enfuyant vers une station de métro pour rentrer chez lui, il comprenait sa réaction. Et à quel point il avait pu être blessé et déçu par son comportement… Il s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qu'il avait dit, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Il était plutôt du genre à assumer ce qu'il faisait et disait, mais là…

Il revoyait encore les yeux verts trop brillants, la déception sur son visage… Il s'en voulait. Vraiment, il s'en voyait, de ne pas avoir su se calmer, et d'avoir fait porter toute la faute sur Harry. Il était tellement furieux après ses parents qu'il avait tout mis sur Harry, sans faire la part des choses… Sa réaction à lui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Pas plus que cette de Harry… Mais il était tellement déçu, tellement dégoûté de lui-même… Il avait perdu Harry, et de façon si rapide, si simple… si stupide…

« Essaie de le rappeler, et explique lui.

- Non. J'ai été con et c'est normal qu'il m'en veuille. A sa place, je me serai mis une gifle. Et pas qu'une. »

Blaise était surpris par l'attitude de Draco. Il s'en voulait tellement que c'en était étonnant. Il regrettait d'avoir perdu Harry. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point le jeune homme était important pour lui. Certes, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que Draco entrevoit une relation solide. Mais c'était terminé, maintenant…

« Je peux l'appeler, si tu veux, proposa Blaise.

- C'est gentil, mais ça ne servirait à rien. »

Blaise le pensait aussi, mais ils pourraient toujours essayer… Draco était au contraire certain que Harry le prendrait mal. Il l'avait déçu par deux fois. Entre Harry et lui, c'était terminé. Il ne le reverrait sans doute plus, ni lui, ni ses yeux verts, ni ses cheveux ébouriffés… il n'entendrait plus son rire…

Pourquoi avait-il si mal quand il pensait à lui ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal à l'idée que c'était fini ?

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Hello les gens !!!

**Lys :** Bijour :-)

Après avoir été menacée de mille et une tortures (j'exagère ! XD), me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre !

**Lys :** Autrement dit, l'autre morceau du chapitre 11...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Par contre, petit message à Aline : j'ai pas trop compris comment il fallait que je te rentre sur msn (si j'avais bien compris...).

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Le mardi, Harry avait repris le boulot. Il semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre, mais en réalité, il n'allait pas si bien que ça. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Draco. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, et il réalisait à quel point il avait placé d'espoirs dans leur relation. A quel point il tenait à lui, même s'il le connaissait depuis peu de temps. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir autant espéré.

C'était la première fois qu'il sortait avec un homme depuis trois ans, et il s'était emballé comme une fillette, lui qui s'était pourtant promis de prendre son temps avec Draco, pour être certain que ça en valait le coup. Mais Draco n'était qu'un gosse pourri gâté, et lui, Harry Potter, n'était rien comparé à lui. Pourtant, malgré cette vérité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Draco le rappelle, ou qu'il vienne, ici, pour s'excuser vraiment. C'était stupide, il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois. Et pourtant…

Harry était en train de colorer un tatouage, représentant un diablotin. On ne voyait que son visage et sa queue qui dépassait du trou qu'il avait fait, déchirant la peau pour avoir un regard sur l'extérieur. Harry appliquait le rouge sur le visage gourmand du diablotin, concentré, avec du Rammstein en fond sonore. Mais même s'il était concentré, ses pensées demeuraient tournées vers Draco.

En fait, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Bon, il aurait pu être énervé contre lui, mais il y avait une façon de dire les choses… Draco n'était qu'un crétin, là était la vérité, et Harry était pire encore, car il espérait le contraire. Quel idiot… Non, mais quel idiot…

Théo était passé dimanche, après son boulot, et il lui avait conseillé d'oublier Draco. Inutile de regretter un abruti pareil, disait-il. Il savait que ça pouvait être douloureux, mais mieux valait que ça se passe maintenant que plus tard, quand il serait vraiment entiché de lui. Ron lui avait dit la même chose, mais de façon bien moins calme que Théo, traitant Draco de tous les noms d'oiseaux. C'était bête, mais ça faisait du bien d'entendre ça : Harry n'était pas capable d'insulter Draco, et entendre Ron le comparer à un caniche en manque d'amour n'était pas si désagréable.

Il n'en avait évidemment pas parlé à Cho, mais Luna était bien sûr au courant. Contrairement aux autres, elle lui dit qu'il ne devait pas laisser tomber. Peut-être que Draco avait des problèmes et il a dérapé. Harry n'en croyait pas un mot et Luna ne parvint pas à le convaincre qu'il pourrait y avoir une suite dans leur relation…

Draco n'avait pas été soutenu ni par Nymph', qui ne s'était pas gênée non plus pour l'insulter, avec étonnement beaucoup de hargne, ni par Sirius qui, bien que plus calme, n'y était pas allé de main morte, lui non plus. De façon plus classe et posée, certes, mais il n'avait pas été tendre.

La seule qui semblait ne pas avoir d'avis était Isaline. Harry savait qu'elle était en colère après Draco, mais elle n'en montrait rien. Elle ne disait rien, non plus, essayant de divertir un peu Harry et de lui faire oublier cette soirée pourrie. Elle avait décidé de ne taper sur personne, apparemment.

En vérité, elle voyait bien que Harry n'allait pas bien. Il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte lui-même, mais il avait l'air très triste. Il avait perdu son sourire et il ne bavardait plus aussi facilement. Draco lui avait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait, Isaline le voyait bien. Elle était persuadée que Draco n'était pas tout à fait maître de ses moyens ce soir-là, car elle ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction. C'était une personne fière, d'après ce que Harry avait pu lui dire, mais elle doutait qu'il aurait fait tout ce chemin pour lui vomir des reproches dans sa voiture. Il s'était passé quelque chose, c'était certain, une personne comme lui aurait préféré larguer plutôt qu'être largué. Pour elle, c'était évident…

Devait-elle l'appeler pour en savoir plus ? Non, ça envenimerait les choses, et Draco devait être furieux après Harry, très loin de l'attitude tristounette de Harry. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ce gars-là, donc elle ne pouvait s'imaginer comment il avait réagi… Elle se dit pourtant que, si ça continuait comme ça, elle appellerait le blondinet…

Soudain, son regard s'éclaira. Elle était actuellement en train de soulager un client, dont elle avait percé la langue, et une fois sa tâche terminée, elle fonça vers son téléphone et composa le numéro de son gentil et adorable Severus Rogue… Elle en connaissait un qui allait gueuler s'il apprenait sa manigance…

**OoO**

La journée était terminée. La nuit était tombée, et Draco était épuisé. Certes, ces journées à l'hôpital étaient intéressantes, il apprenait plein de choses, et il avait découvert que la vieille McGo' n'était pas aussi conne qu'elle en avait l'air. Au contraire, même si elle était sévère et aigrie, c'était un formidable médecin et il apprenait beaucoup à ses côtés.

Les journées étaient longues. Nous étions fin octobre. Il faisait très froid, les températures ayant beaucoup chuté en vue de l'hiver qui approchait à grand pas. Draco n'était pas vraiment motivé pour sortir de l'hôpital, malgré le gros manteau qu'il avait sur le dos. Il allait devoir traverser le parking pour rejoindre sa voiture, puis rentrer chez lui.

Presque une semaine était passée depuis que Harry l'avait quitté. Et Draco regrettait encore ce qui s'était passé. Il aurait pu oublier, passer à autre chose, mais ces quelques jours n'avaient fait que renforcer ses remords et son envie de le revoir. Normalement, il aurait dû se reprendre, et se dire qu'il en existait d'autres, des bruns à lunettes. Mais il y en avait trop peu avec des yeux émeraude, et des sourires aussi beaux que les siens. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Harry sur cette planète…

Quel idiot. C'était lui qui avait tout gâché, à cause de sa mauvaise humeur, à cause de cette dispute avec ses parents. D'ailleurs, il ne leur parlait plus depuis samedi dernier. Son père avait essayé d'engager la conversation, son fils l'avait ignoré, et de même pour sa mère. Il évitait Pansy autant que possible, et sa haine envers elle semblait croître de jour en jour, tout comme sa colère vis-à-vis de ses parents.

Draco poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Il prit son sac et s'engagea dans un couloir, afin de quitter l'hôpital. Il programmait déjà sa soirée : une bonne douche, un petit peu d'MSN pour prendre des nouvelles de Millicent et Hermione, puis il irait se coucher. Même pas faim. Pas envie de dîner.

« Draco ? »

Le blond sursauta et se retourna. Son regard sembla s'éclairer quand il vit son professeur de fac, M. Rogue. Il eut un sourire et il s'avança vers son professeur pour lui serrer la main, content de le voir.

« Bonsoir, professeur. Mais que faites-vous ici ? A une heure pareille ?

- Officiellement, je viens juste saluer le directeur de l'hôpital.

- Et officieusement ?

- Mon compagnon est d'une humeur noire et j'en avais assez de l'entendre se plaindre. Je vous offre un café ? »

Draco acquiesça et le suivit hors de l'hôpital. Rogue lui demanda s'il s'en sortait bien et Draco lui avoua que ce n'était pas facile, même s'il était dans une bonne équipe. Pour le moment, son stage se passait de façon assez agréable. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une grande amitié d'entrée avec les internes, c'était évident, et comme tous les nouveaux, il arrivait à Draco de faire de petites bourdes…

« J'ai appris que M. Zabini s'est planté une aiguille d'anesthésiant dans la cuisse. C'est vrai ?

- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer la soirée que j'ai passée à cause de lui… »

Severus ricana, imaginant ce grand métis trébucher et se planter l'aiguille dans la cuisse. Il savait que lui et Draco étaient liés par une forte amitié, et évidemment, la soirée du blond avait dû être horrible… En plus, c'était juste au moment où ils allaient s'en aller…

Ils entrèrent dans un petit café posté juste devant le parking de l'hôpital. Severus n'avait pas encore dîné et il proposa quelque chose à Draco, qui accepta quand son professeur lui jura que son compagnon ne l'attendait pas pour manger. En fait, il avait décidé de dîner chez Isaline. Il préféra ne pas préciser à Draco que, s'il mangeait chez elle, c'était parce qu'il voulait qu'elle avoue à Harry quel était le nom de famille de Draco. Car, de toute évidence, Harry ne se remettait pas bien de sa rupture, regrettant ces moments passés avec l'étudiant…

Ils commandèrent donc deux salades. Severus l'aurait bien invité dans un restaurant, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose sur lui, et Draco n'avait pas du tout envie d'entrer dans un restaurant. C'était stupide, mais ça lui rappelait Harry. Quand il l'avait emmené au _Septième ciel_, puis dans le…

« Votre compagnon… Sirius, c'est ça ? Ne sera pas embêté parce que vous dinez avec moi ?

- Draco, je viens de vous dire que non, soupira Severus. De toute façon, ça fait une semaine qu'il a les nerfs en pelote. C'est insupportable…

- Pourquoi il est énervé ? Demanda Draco, tandis que les salades arrivaient.

- Parce que son filleul s'est disputé avec son petit ami. »

Et Bam. Draco inspira fortement puis soupira bruyamment. Il piqua un morceau de tomate dans son assiette, n'osant lever les yeux vers Severus. Se dernier pria pour que Sirius ne l'appelle pas pour lui demander ce qu'il fichait. Isaline lui avait demandé « gentiment » de s'occuper de Draco, mais Sirius, lui, n'était pas du tout au courant… Oh la la, ça allait gueuler quand il allait apprendre ça…

« J'imagine que vous comprenez pourquoi il est énervé.

- Harry lui a raconté ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas lui, Isaline. Il n'est pas du genre à parler de lui, Isaline est son journal intime personnel. »

Qu'est-ce que elle avait dû le descendre celle-là, songea le blond en mordillant sa tomate. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, il le savait, et elle n'avait pas dû être tendre avec lui. Harry devait vraiment le détester, maintenant… Draco eut un sourire ironique.

« Elle a bien dû me descendre, dit le blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Elle ne m'aime pas.

- Je dirais que entre Nymph', Sirius et Isaline, c'est elle qui a dit le moins de mal sur vous. »

Draco ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il aurait plutôt pensé le contraire. Severus prit un morceau de salade avec sa fourchette et le porta à sa bouche, le mâchant lentement.

« Dites-moi… Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé avec Harry, au juste ? »

Draco hésita quelques secondes, puis il se lança. Il expliqua la réelle cause de son énervement, justifiant ce qu'il avait fait, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se pardonnait. Severus l'écouta parler de sa famille, et il comprit qu'Isaline avait vu juste, une fois encore. Evidemment, elle ne se doutait pas que les parents de Draco pouvaient être aussi… irritables… mais elle avait compris qu'il devait y avoir un problème. Ça ne réglait pas le souci, mais c'était déjà pas mal…

Il vit aussi le regret sur le visage pâle de Draco. Il assumait son comportement douteux, mais il aurait préféré que la situation soit autre. Severus se dit que la situation n'était pas perdue. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, vu le bruit, personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

« Donc voilà.

- Vous regrettez ?

- Oh oui, soupira le blond. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre con. Si, c'est vrai.

- Ne dites pas ça. Ça arrive, ce genre de chose.

- Oui, ça arrive, mais Harry et moi, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble. Il doit m'en vouloir à mort, et je le comprends. C'est fini, entre lui et moi…

- Draco…

- Je l'ai appelé. »

C'était la veille. Il l'avait appelé, pour s'excuser. Par miracle, il était tombé sur Harry, qui une fois de plus, n'avait pas dû regarder qui l'appelait. Draco avait tenté de se justifier, mais Harry s'était refermé comme une huître : en quoi ses problèmes de famille le concernaient ? Draco n'avait pas prévu un bête problème de batterie qui coupa la communication.

« Je sentais qu'on se disputait, mais je voulais essayer de le calmer. J'ai voulu le rappeler avec le fixe, mais il n'a plus répondu.

- Vous lui avez tout expliqué de la situation ? S'étonna Severus.

- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai… résumé. »

Un mauvais résumé, alors… Car Severus doutait fortement que Harry ait été buté au point d'ignorer les justifications de Draco, qui ne pardonnaient pas son comportement, mais qui l'expliquait.

« Je lui ai dit que je m'étais disputé avec mes parents, qu'ils m'avaient pris la tête à cause de Pansy, parce que j'avais l'air d'être plus gay que bi… Des choses comme ça… Et je lui ai dit qu'à ma place, lui aussi aurait été énervé, si ses parents l'avaient gonflé comme ça ! »

Severus faillit s'étrangler avec sa tomate, même si son visage resta neutre. Il attrapa lentement un verre d'eau qu'il vida d'une traite, décoinçant ce bout de tomate qui avait envie de mettre fin à ses jours. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui picorait des morceaux de gruyère, en se disant que c'était La parole à ne pas dire. Il se remémora alors les propos d'Isaline, au téléphone : « Si c'est un pauvre con, tu le laisses tranquille. Mais s'il regrette et qu'il a peur de voir Harry, tu lui dis tout ce que tu veux, mais tu me le ramènes à la maison. Oui, parle de sa famille si ça vient dans la conversation, mais pas de détails ! ». Bon, tant pis s'il se faisait disputer…

« Draco… Commença-t-il. C'était La chose à ne pas dire.

- Pardon ? Fit l'étudiant, étonné.

- Si vous vous remettez avec Harry, faites très attention à certains sujets, notamment la famille. Pas étonnant qu'il ait refusé de décrocher, après, si vous lui avez dit ça…

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le blond, intrigué. Il m'a dit qu'il était en mauvais termes avec sa famille, mais…

- Draco. Harry n'est pas en mauvais termes avec ses parents puisqu'il n'en a pas. »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Et alors il se souvint de sa conversation avec Harry, dans la voiture, quand ils avaient parlé de Londres, puis de son métier de tatoueur… Il n'était plus en contact avec eux, lui avait-il dit. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit que… Et Isaline… Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il lui parlait d'elle avec tant de tendresse, comme si c'était sa maman…

« Ses parents sont morts quand il avait un an. Il a vécu quelques années chez sa tante, puis il a été placé chez Isaline. Ils n'ont aucun lien de sang, mais sentimentalement, il la considère comme sa tante. Et même plus.

- Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait pas de honte… Enfin… Il n'aurait rien dit, il l'aurait accepté… Et il n'aurait pas comparé leurs situations familiales… Harry n'avait jamais connu ses parents, il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'avoir un papa et une maman… Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Isaline ne l'aimait pas. Il venait lui prendre son fils, cet enfant qu'elle avait élevé, et qui n'avait pourtant aucun lien de sang avec elle… Draco se pinça la lèvre.

Abruti…

« Harry ne parle jamais de ça, il ne veut pas être jugé, ou qu'on le traite avec pitié. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais même pas vous parler de ça… Draco, regardez-moi, dit le professeur en se penchant légèrement vers le blond. Vous tenez à Harry, non ?

- Bien sûr que je tiens à lui.

- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas le voir en personne, alors ?

- Il ne veut plus de moi, je le sais.

- Draco, si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas là ce soir, soupira Severus.

- Pardon ?

- Il se trouve qu'Isaline m'a menacé des pires misères si jamais je ne venais pas vous voir, afin de savoir si vous en valiez vraiment le coup. »

Draco s'étrangla. Mais c'était quoi, ce délire ? Son pire ennemi dans sa relation avec Harry envoyait son professeur pour être sûr qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre petit con prétentieux ? Il nageait en plein délire, là…

« Croyez-moi, elle est terrifiante quand elle veut, soupira Severus. Un jour, j'ai voulu la défier, plus jamais de la vie.

- Mais pourquoi… ?

- Disons qu'elle se doutait qu'il y avait un problème. Et Harry est triste. »

Draco n'en revenait pas. Et lui qui la voyait comme une ennemie… Elle n'était pas aussi méchante qu'elle en avait l'air… Et Harry était triste… Avait-il encore une chance avec lui ? Il eut un sourire quand Severus lui demanda d'aller voir Harry, non pas parce qu'il tenait particulièrement à la vie sentimentale du jeune homme, mais si possible, il préférait que Sirius ne soit pas invivable à cause d'Isaline… Enfin, ça, il le garda pour lui… Il n'allait quand même pas dire à son élève qu'Isaline l'avait menacé de mettre Sirius contre lui s'il n'abdiquait pas… Le pire, c'était qu'elle en serait vraiment capable, et mine de rien, ce cabot était une vraie teigne quand il était énervé… Bon Dieu que ce mec pouvait être manipulable…

« Alors… Si je vais le voir…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je ne suis pas devin, le prévint Rogue. Isaline voulait savoir si vous en valiez la peine. Maintenant, à vous de voir. »

Draco sentit le soulagement et l'espoir déferler en lui. Il avait encore sa chance. Harry était triste, il manquait à Harry. Il lui manquait… Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Tout n'était pas perdu…

**OoO**

Il y eut un petit cri, plus de surprise que de douleur. Harry lui fit un sourire, puis il ferma la boucle d'oreille. Il se plaça de l'autre côté, mit la boucle d'oreille dans le pistolet, puis attendit que la jeune fille soit prête pour lui percer un second trou dans son oreille.

Percer des oreilles était simple et rapide. Bon, il ne fallait pas se louper, évidemment, et avoir un minimum d'expérience. Mais, en somme, c'était simple. Il rigolait déjà moins quand il s'agissait de percer autre chose que des lobes…

Normalement, perceur et tatoueur était deux métiers différents, mais Isaline avait fait sa formation de perceuse auprès de son père, qui n'était devenu tatoueur qu'une fois devenu perceur. De même, elle avait appris à Harry à faire des piercings, même s'il n'en pratiquait qu'à un certain nombre d'endroits… En fait, il les faisait partout : lèvres, arcades, oreilles, tétons, nombrils… mais pas tout ce qui était piercing de surface. Les piercings sur les seins, en travers du nez ou encore sur la joue, il ne les pratiquait pas : ce travail était réservé aux filles. A vrai dire, la vraie perceuse dans la boutique était Nymph', c'était surtout elle qui s'occupait de ça.

Harry lui donna quelques instructions, que la jeune fille écouta plus ou moins, puis il lui fit payer les piercings. Elle sortit son portefeuille et paya en liquide. Puis, elle s'en alla. Harry consulta l'agenda, pour voir à quelle heure son rendez-vous arriverait. Dans une quinzaine de minutes. Toujours le même dragon, qui lui donnait du fil à retordre.

Il jeta un regard à la pièce, où Isaline était occupée à poursuivre le tatouage des extra-terrestres. Elle semblait résister à l'envie de monter sur les hanches du type pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses épaules. Quant à Nymph', elle poursuivait son travail sur un tatouage, représentant une fée aux ailes déployées sur le dos d'une femme, qui devait frôler la trentaine.

Soudain, on sonna. Dans l'entrée, derrière. Surpris, Harry interrogea Isaline et Nymph' du regard, qui levèrent la tête pour lui montrer qu'elles ne savaient pas c'était. D'habitude, tout le monde entrait par la boutique… Harry haussa les épaules et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Il arriva dans l'entrée et il ouvrit la porte. Et son cœur loupa un battement.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

Il faillit lui refermer la porte au nez, mais il ne put résister au regard de Draco, ses yeux bleu gris, qui le regardaient intensément. Le visage fermé, il le laissa alors entrer, sans prononcer le moindre mot, puis il ferma la porte d'entrée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, Draco sur ses talons. Posé contre un meuble de la cuisine, il toisa l'étudiant, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

Mais le visage fermé de Harry n'avait rien d'engageant. Draco se demanda si ce que lui avait dit son professeur était réellement vrai, car Harry ne semblait pas du tout prêt à lui pardonner, ce qui était compréhensible. Il n'allait pas lui sauter dans les bras comme ça…

« Je voulais te parler, commença-t-il.

- Tu l'as déjà fait au téléphone, répliqua le brun, qui gardait un souvenir amer de cette conversation.

- Face à face. Je sais que tu m'en veux, et je te comprends. »

Draco inspira, prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança, en se disant que c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'abaissait d'une telle façon…

« Je te demande pardon. Pour ce que je t'ai dit. Pour mon comportement. J'ai été un vrai con, c'est vrai.

- Heureux de l'entendre, grinça le brun, avec un sourire ironique.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. Mes parents m'ont mis en colère et je me suis défoulé sur toi.

- Tu vas me dire que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais.

- Si, je le pensais. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, outré. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, prêt à lui répondre avec toute la hargne dont il était capable, mais Draco le devança.

« Et c'est ça le pire : je le pensais. Sur le coup. Mais… C'est toi qui avais raison, et pas moi. A ta place, je me serais fichu une baffe.

- Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas privé. »

Le mépris de Harry à son encontre lui serra la cœur. Draco ne s'était jamais excusé de cette façon auprès de quelqu'un, et il ne savait pas comment faire pour que le brun le croie et lui pardonne. Enfin, pas tout de suite, mais qu'il comprenne que Draco était sincère…

« Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, tu peux t'en aller.

- Harry ! Je… »

Mais le tatoueur ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Repousser Draco de la sorte, alors qu'il semblait si sincère, lui faisait vraiment mal. Il tenta donc de sortir de la cuisine, pour clore la discussion, mais…

« J'ai discuté avec M. Rogue, hier.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais orphelin. »

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Harry se retourna, la fureur peinte sur son visage, les poings serrés de colère. Draco ne put cacher sa surprise en le voyant ainsi, on aurait dit un lion prêt à bondir. Ses yeux verts flamboyaient, des flammes vertes enserrant ses prunelles ténébreuses. Draco tenta de se ressaisir, sentant que Harry était à deux doigts d'exploser.

« Si je l'avais su, je t'aurais expliqué la situation d'une autre façon, au téléphone.

- Tu n'étais pas censé savoir, répliqua Harry, entre ses dents.

- Je sais, confirma Draco. Ça ne me regardait pas. Mais j'aurais compris que c'était un sujet sensible…

- Casse-toi, Draco, trancha Harry, son regard planté dans le sien.

- Non. Pas tant que tu ne croiras pas en ma sincérité.

- Ta sincérité ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

Severus allait le payer. Il n'avait pas à parler de ça à Draco. En fait, il n'avait même pas à lui parler de lui, tout simplement, et de ce « eux » qu'ils avaient formé, l'espace de quelques jours.

« Toi, sincère ? Tu n'as même pas été capable de dire à cette fille que nous étions ensemble ! Tu n'en as rien à faire de moi, Draco, je ne suis qu'un mec parmi tant d'autres !

- Je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui, riposta le blond. Tu es quelqu'un de spécial, Harry.

- Arrête ça. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, hein ? Une distraction ? Je ne suis qu'un tatoueur, on n'est pas du même monde, et on n'a pas la même vision du couple.

- Harry !

- Je pensais que tu assumerais, que tu n'aurais pas honte de moi. Mais quand cette fille nous a accostés dans le parking, tu faisais comme si je n'existais pas, comme si je n'étais qu'un gars avec qui tu avais passé la soirée !

- Oui, c'est vrai, je n'osais pas lui dire qui tu étais, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle en fasse des tas devant mes parents ! Je ne voulais pas avoir de problèmes avec eux ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir toujours ton père sur le dos, que ce soit pour les études, la famille, les amis…

- Non, justement ! S'exclama Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, mais je sais ce que ça fait que de décevoir quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air. »

Nymph', dans la boutique, appela son nom, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait. Elle devait se demander ce qu'il faisait, et sans doute les entendait-elle crier. Il ne pouvait se douter qu'Isaline plantait ses ongles dans la peau fine de son employée, en la menaçant de son charmant sourire de l'appeler à nouveau. Draco profita de ces quelques secondes de silence pour se rapprocher de Harry, qu'il dépassait d'une demi tête.

« Harry, je suis vraiment désolé répéta Draco pour la énième fois. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes ? Je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit. J'ai essayé de m'excuser, mais j'en sais si peu sur toi que j'ai dérapé. On ne se connait pas bien, toi et moi…

- Justement, raison de plus pour qu'on s'arrête là. »

Même si son cœur lui hurlait de lui pardonner, de lui laisser une chance…

« Harry, soupira le blond. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'excuser comme ça, même envers mon petit ami. Si je suis là, c'est parce que je sais que j'ai été nul avec toi, et je tiens à toi. »

Ça faisait si peu de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Draco s'était attaché plus que de raison à ce jeune homme étrange, si différent des autres… Il vit la colère disparaître peu à peu des traits du tatoueur, qui semblait attendre la suite…

« Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble, toi et moi… Mais je tiens à toi… Je veux vraiment me faire pardonner, je veux que tu retrouves ta confiance en moi. Je ferai des efforts…

- Et s'il se passe à nouveau la même scène, hein ? L'interrompit Harry. Tu vas faire la même chose. Exactement la même chose.

- Non, affirma Draco. Je lui dirai, je le crierai s'il le faut. Mais je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé entre nous se reproduise. Laisse-moi une chance. Je ne te décevrai pas, cette fois-ci. Je te le promets… »

Draco repensa à Seamus, qui avait eu des mots semblables, quand il lui avait demandé à ce qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Il repensa à sa douleur face à son refus, et à celle qui ressentirait si Harry secouait la tête et s'en allait, comme il l'avait fait par deux fois, disparaissant dans la foule de passants…

Harry hésitait. Son corps lui criait de s'enfuir, son cœur de s'avancer vers lui, et effacer cette lueur triste dans le regard de Draco. Il avait perdu toute sa froideur, son air snob, son comportement d'enfant gâté. Cet homme colérique dans la voiture n'existait plus, ni celui qui avait tenté de le séduire au tout début. Il ne restait plus que Draco, avec ses yeux bleu-gris, sa peau pâle, et ses cheveux blonds.

« Ryry !! Ton client !! »

Encore la voix de Nymph'. Harry fit un mouvement pour sortir de la cuisine, mais il jeta avant un regard vers Draco. Il avait baissé les yeux, la déception coulant sur son visage. Il tentait de replacer son masque d'indifférence, celui qu'il portait habituellement. Mais il avait du mal, sachant qu'il avait déjà perdu Harry. Un goût amer traînait dans sa bouche, il devait sortir d'ici…

Soudain, deux mains emprisonnèrent son visage et une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes. Aussitôt, il ferma les yeux, et enserra fort Harry avant qu'il ne s'écarte. Il ne réfléchissait pas au pourquoi du comment, savourant juste ce baiser tendre, ces lèvres qui remuaient doucement contre les siennes. Il n'y avait plus que Harry entre ses bras, ses mains sur ses joues dérivant vers son cou, leurs souffles se mêlant.

Nymph' appela à nouveau. Harry s'écarta alors, les joues écarlates, comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Sans réfléchir davantage à son geste, il repoussa doucement Draco, qui lui ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, savourant le contact de ces lèvres pleines contre les siennes, et ses mains qui caressaient son cou, les petits cheveux derrière sa nuque, tandis que lui, il le serrait fort contre son corps, enlaçant sa taille et ses épaules avec possessivité. Harry était plus petit que lui, il devait baisser un peu la tête tandis que le brun devait la lever, mais cela ne perturbait en rien leur baiser…

Mais Harry s'écarta à nouveau et il eut un regard gêné. Il repoussa doucement Draco et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Tu me rappelles, d'accord ? »

Draco acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Harry s'enfuit hors de la cuisine, rejoignant la boutique. Draco se retrouva seul dans la cuisine, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres rosées, tandis qu'il poussait un long soupir, soulagé au-delà des mots.

**OoO**

Théo se gara juste devant la porte du garage, coupa le contact et sortit de la voiture. Puis, il la verrouilla en appuyant sur la clé. Il sonna à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il était dix-huit heures et il était épuisé. Bon, aujourd'hui, il n'avait fait qu'étudier à la fac et il avait aussi donné des cours particuliers dans l'après-midi à pas moins de trois gosses. D'habitude, c'était pire, car il travaillait dans un magasin quelques heures le matin ou le soir. Il bossait aussi dans un marché pas très loin de chez lui, vendant des fruits et légumes dans un grand stand. Il avait abandonné l'idée de travailler en magasin, préférant bosser sur les étalages et ensuite enchaîner les cours particuliers.

C'était comme ça qu'il payait ses dépenses : les marchés le week-end et les cours le dimanche après-midi, ainsi que certains jours de semaine. Son père n'avait pas du tout digéré le fait que son fils unique travaille là-dedans, mais pour Théo, c'était un travail comme un autre. Il aurait pu trouver un boulot dans un magasin, mais il était difficile de se faire embaucher quand on avait seize ans… Depuis, il n'avait jamais quitté les marchés, ça faisait donc presque six ans qu'il travaillait là-dedans.

Le temps s'était considérablement refroidi et il était, d'ailleurs, de plus en plus difficile d'assurer les cours l'après-midi, mais il faisait ça depuis un petit bout de temps, et il en avait déjà vu, des hivers rudes. Là, ce n'était que le début. Quand il pensait à Seamus, qui se contentait de garder des gosses le week-end…

Isaline lui ouvrit et lui fit un grand sourire en le voyant. Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui faire la bise et elle le laissa enfin entrer, tout en prenant de ses nouvelles, bien que rien n'ait vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, à savoir le samedi dernier. Théo n'aimait pas vraiment parler de lui, mais il aimait bien Isaline, qui derrière ses airs de bourrin, était vraiment quelqu'un de sympa. On pouvait compter sur elle. En tout cas, il la trouvait adorable, un de ses plus grands défauts étant, à son avis, d'avoir la phobie des serpents. Mais bon, à part ça…

Théo monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de Harry. Ce dernier dit un vague « entrez » et le jeune homme poussa la porte. Harry sembla surpris de le voir, mais il eut un sourire, content de le voir. Il lui tendit la main et Théo la serra, puis s'installa après avoir refermé la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?

- Je suis crevé et je suis venu squatter.

- Il est six heures, Théo, et tu bosses demain ! S'exclama Harry.

- Je peux pioncer chez toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Seamus a un copain. »

Une semaine auparavant, tandis que Théo était en train de regarder la télévision, Seamus était rentré, au bras d'un autre gars. Théo avait failli avoir un infarctus en les voyant tous les deux se rouler une pelle dans l'entrée, visible de là où il était. Il s'était alors mis à leur gueuler dessus, il y avait des chambres pour ça, qu'ils aillent se reproduire autre part que dans son entrée.

Là, Seamus avait pété un câble, et il s'en était suivi d'une dispute. Depuis, Seamus et Dean squattaient l'appartement et s'embrassaient partout, ce qui gênait beaucoup Théo. Au début, il avait gueulé. Puis, il avait fermé sa bouche et il ne sortait plus vraiment de sa chambre, exaspéré à l'idée de retrouver ces deux-là en train de se lécher la figure ou, pire, en train de s'accoupler. Il était assez déçu par le comportement puéril de Seamus, mais bon…

« Alors, je peux rester ?

- Ouais, bien sûr. Tu as tes serpents ?

- Nan. Isaline les supporte pas. »

Il semblait vraiment dépité. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les extravagances de Seamus, pas ce soir. Harry fut un peu triste pour lui, Théo n'était pas si difficile à vivre. Il se demanda comment Draco avait pu rester aussi longtemps avec un abruti pareil… Pas étonnant qu'ils se soient séparés.

« Bon, ça c'est cool. Sinon, je te conseille de faire gaffe, Cho est en chasse.

- De quoi ?! S'écria Harry.

- Olivier est en train de péter un câble, je l'ai eu au téléphone hier, elle le harcèle.

- Tu crois qu'il va céder ?

- Vu comme a évolué sa carrière, ça risque pas. »

Les deux garçons poussèrent un soupir à fendre l'âme. Cho voulait devenir photographe, et pour éviter de payer des modèles, elle demandait à ses connaissances de poser pour elle. Et, actuellement, elle était « en chasse », faisant le tour de ses amis pour trouver un modèle pour son travail. Olivier lui servait souvent de cobaye, car il en tirait pas mal d'avantages, tels que les tâches ménagères qu'il ne faisait plus pendant un petit bout de temps. Mais le pauvre commençait à saturer…

Théo avait servi une fois de cobaye. En fait, il avait la crève, brûlant de fièvre, et Cho en avait profité pour le prendre comme modèle. Le souci, c'était que, parfois, les photos avaient un côté légèrement… érotique… Il fallait dire qu'avec ses joues écarlates, son visage abandonné, à cause de la fièvre, et la transpiration qui gouttait de son front, une nouvelle fois à cause de sa maladie, on pouvait imaginer d'autres choses. Le pauvre avait juré que plus jamais on ne l'y prendrait…

Harry, par contre, n'avait jamais accepté. Il avait trop peur de ce que Cho pourrait lui faire faire, elle était assez excentrique et il n'oublierait jamais le jour où elle avait forcé Olivier à se travestir. Elle avait mis longtemps à le convaincre, d'ailleurs, elle avait sans doute dû le souler avant qu'il s'abdique. Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse de conneries avec son corps…

« Donc fais gaffe, elle va sûrement te demander de poser.

- C'est de cela, oui, grogna le brun.

- Compte pas sur Olivier pour accepter, il l'a assez fait ! Demain, c'est son jour de repos. Par bonheur, je bosse. Pour une fois que ça m'arrange…

- Et moi j'ai un rendez-vous. »

Théo écarquilla les yeux et Harry rougit. L'étudiant eut un sourire vicieux, ce qui fit rougir encore plus le tatoueur. D'une voix onctueuse, Théo lui demanda si, à tout hasard, son petit problème avec Draco s'était arrangé, et Harry lui raconta en balbutiant qu'il était passé dans l'après-midi et qu'il lui avait téléphoné une heure plus tôt, pour qu'ils se voient le lendemain. Il lui avait proposé une balade dans Paris et Harry avait accepté, en espérant que la balade soit plus réussie que leur dernier rendez-vous.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il avait soudainement embrassé Draco, mais le contact de leurs lèvres était tellement grisant qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre. Il voulait donner une nouvelle chance à Draco, il lui avait semblé si sincère… Et, honnêtement, il lui manquait.

« J'en reviens pas que le mec de Sirius lui ait dit pour tes parents ! Avoua Théo. Il est plutôt du genre à s'occuper de ses fesses. »

Justement, le problème de Harry devenait le sien au moment où Isaline rentrait en compte. Théo soupira en disant que c'était évident : elle avait fait en sorte que Rogue interroge Draco et le « ramène » à la maison s'il en valait le coup, et tous les moyens étaient bons pour ça. Harry avait essayé d'interroger Isaline mais, si elle était douée pour manipuler les gens, elle l'était aussi pour éviter les conversations délicates… Elle lui avait néanmoins avoué en quelques phrases qu'elle avait demandé à Severus ce « petit » service, mais elle s'était arrêtée là.

Il y avait environ une heure, Draco l'avait appelé pour lui proposer cette sortie. Il semblait chercher ses mots, comme pour être sûr de ne pas le froisser. Il viendrait le chercher dans la matinée, vers dix heures et demie. Théo ne put s'empêcher s'insister sur le romantisme de cette sortie : une balade dans Paris, quoi de plus cliché ? Harry s'était contenté de lui tirer la langue.

On toqua à la porte. Les deux garçons se turent et Isaline entra. Elle était certaine que Théo resterait dîner, et comme elle n'était pas vraiment motivée pour cuisiner ce soir…

« Tu restes dîner, Théo ? Demanda Isaline.

- Il peut rester dormir ?

- J'ai pas ramené Sahara et Crystal, ajouta Théo avec un sourire angélique.

- Ton coloc' est si insupportable que ça ?

- Je sature vraiment, là…

- Allez viens Ryry ! On va préparer un bon petit repas pour notre tarlouze préférée !!

- De quoi ?!! »

Harry éclata de rire et Isaline s'enfuit de la chambre, hilare, poursuivie par un Théo furieux de s'être fait traité de tapette…

**OoO**

Le réveil sonna. À peine laissa-t-il entendre sa jolie voix qu'une main implacable s'écrasa sur lui, le faisant taire. Le pauvre appareil ainsi maltraité n'osa pas exprimer son mécontentement car le corps de son propriétaire se redressa soudainement et rejeta les couvertures d'un geste vif. A se demander s'il n'était pas déjà réveillé avant…

Draco se rua vers sa salle de bain où il prit sa douche à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tout était programmé : nous étions samedi, donc toute la famille était débout à dix heures tapantes, étant donné que les Parkinson n'avaient pas pour habitude de se lever à neuf du matin pendant le week-end. Le réveil avait sonné à huit heures cinquante, il avait donc exactement quarante minutes pour se préparer.

Après sa douche, Draco se sécha, enfila son peignoir, puis revint dans sa chambre. Il devait maintenant s'habiller, ce qui était une véritable épreuve. Il mit près de vingt minutes à se trouver la bonne tenue, hésitant fortement entre différents vêtements, même s'il se doutait que Harry n'y ferait guère attention. Lui ne portait pas de soin extrême à ses vêtements, mais Draco ne pouvait pas sortir sans être bien habillé, que ce soit pour une simple balade ou une sortie au théâtre. C'était un peu comme son père qui ne pouvait sortir sans avoir une grosse liasse de billets sur lui…

Draco revint dans sa salle de bain pour s'habiller. Il enfila ses sous-vêtements, puis un jean sombre. Il enfila un tee-shirt et, par-dessus, un pull en cachemire noir qui moulait agréablement son torse. Il enfila ses chaussettes blanches, puis se coiffa, passant un long moment devant le miroir. Il se rendit compte à quel point la couleur de ses vêtements tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Sans être narcissique, il se trouvait plutôt pas mal. L'air décontracté, classe malgré tout.

Le jeune homme revint dans sa chambre. Il s'avança vers son bureau, fourra ses clés de maison dans sa poche de droite, son portable dans celle de gauche, et garda son portefeuille à la main. Puis, enfin, il sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Des fois que Pansy veuille y entrer…

Draco traversa la maison, atteignit l'entrée et enfila ses chaussures, sans même songer à prendre de petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim, et sa seule hâte était de quitter le pavillon, de peur que quelqu'un le voie et le retienne. Mais il n'avait pas compté sur le fait que sa mère, en bonne hôtesse de maison, serait levée avant tout le monde.

« Bonjour, Draco. »

Sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il avait l'air de partir comme un voleur, Draco termina de faire ses lacets, puis il se redressa et embrassa sa mère sur la joue. Cette dernière, élégamment habillée, semblait soucieuse de la laisser partir comme ça. Draco semblait assez distant et il ne lui avait pas du tout parlé de Harry. Leurs récentes disputes n'avaient en rien arrangé le problème, et son fils semblait vouloir fuir la maison à tout prix. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la venue de Pansy et de ses parents puisse le rendre ainsi…

« Que comptes-tu faire de ta journée ? Lui demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il prenait son manteau.

- Balade dans Paris, répondit-il vaguement.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus précis ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, on verra bien.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à ce Harry ? »

Draco enfila son manteau et mit son portefeuille dans sa poche intérieur. Puis, il se tourna vers sa mère et lui dit qu'il tenait à Harry. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu, mais il sentait que quelque chose de vraiment sérieux pourrait s'installer entre eux.

Puis, Draco embrassa sa mère, lui souhaita une bonne journée, et quitta la maison. Par bonheur, les températures n'étaient pas excessivement basses. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau, Draco se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la station de métro, se trouvant à une dizaine de minutes de chez lui. Il aurait pu prendre le bus, mais il ne savait pas à quelle heure il passait, tant il prenait rarement les transports en commun, habitué à ce que Blaise vienne le chercher.

Le trajet en métro lui paru bien long et il fut heureux de quitter les souterrains quand la rame arriva à destination. Il savait qu'il allait devoir y retourner, mais cette fois, il ne serait pas seul, mais en bonne compagnie.

Il commençait à bien connaître le chemin menant à la boutique. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas bien long. Quand il aperçut la vitrine, il se demanda s'il devait contourner la rue pour sonner à la porte ou rentrer, tout simplement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger, car il aperçut Harry avec des sacs en plastique dans une main de l'autre côté de la rue.

Draco accéléra le pas et Harry l'aperçut quand il traversa sur les passages piétons. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Quand Draco fut devant lui, il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, puis Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres. Draco répondit légèrement à ce baiser papillon, pas trop franc, juste comme il les aimait, quand il fallait dire « bonjour ».

« Tu reviens d'où ? Demanda Draco en regardant les sacs en plastiques. Des courses ?

- J'ai un ami qui bosse sur un marché, pas très loin d'ici, alors je suis allé le voir. Il me fait toujours des prix. »

Il n'y avait que des fruits et légumes dans ses sacs. Il avait accompagné Théo en moto à cinq heures du matin, puis il était reparti se coucher. Il était repassé le voir pour lui apporter quelque chose de chaud à boire, et en même temps, il avait fait quelques achats. Isaline avait envie de tarte aux pommes…

« Je dépose ça à la maison et on y va. »

Draco hocha la tête et il le suivit jusqu'à la rue de derrière. Harry déverrouilla la porte, et Draco songea soudain que, la veille, il était parti sans que la porte ne soit vraiment fermée. Quelqu'un avait dû passer après à lui, à tous les coups… Peut-être la patronne…

Harry entra dans la cuisine et posa les sacs sur la table. Il avait acheté un peu de tout, Draco le regarda retirer les fruits et légumes des sachets en papiers pour les mettre dans le frigidaire ou encore dans une panière à fruits. Le brun lui proposa une pomme, et le blond, qui n'avait pas mangé, accepta volontiers. Harry prit alors deux pommes rouges et les passa sous l'eau. Tandis qu'il les lavait, Draco remarqua que les mèches rouges qui parsemaient sa chevelure de jais semblaient plus vives. Il passa la main dans les cheveux noirs du tatoueur qui sursauta et se retourna.

« Tu es allé chez le coiffeur ?

- Oui, avant-hier, confirma-t-il. J'ai refait mes mèches.

- Pourquoi tu te teins les cheveux ?

- A la base, c'était un délire avec Nymph'. Elle voulait se teindre les cheveux en violet et elle m'a convaincu de me faire des mèches.

- Violettes ?! S'exclama le blond.

- Non, bleues ! »

Harry sourit d'un air malicieux. Il prit du Sopalin pour essuyer les fruits et avoua à Draco qu'Isaline avait été tellement choquée en le voyant avec ses mèches bleu éléctrique qu'elle lui avait interdit de se refaire une couleur pareille. Il avait alors choisi le rouge.

« Et elle n'a rien dit à Nymph' ?

- Elle était majeur, que veux-tu qu'elle lui dise ? Bon, elle a gueulé, mais c'était trop tard. »

Draco lui demanda si la couleur noire de ses cheveux était naturelle et Harry lui assura que sa chevelure de jais était d'origine. Il n'avait jamais songé à se teindre complètement les cheveux, il les aimait bien tels qu'ils étaient, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Nymph' qui se faisait toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables…

« Tu n'aimes pas mes mèches ?

- Si, c'était juste pour savoir. »

Draco se fit la réflexion que, si Harry changeait quoi que ce soit, que ce soit ses vêtements simples mais peu soignés ou encore sa coupe de cheveux, et même ses lunettes rondes, il ne serait plus le même. Mais il était hors de question qu'il dise ça au brun…

Le brun en question tendit une pomme à Draco et il mordit dans la sienne. Ils quittèrent la cuisine. Draco attendit dans l'entrée que Harry prévienne les filles qu'il partait avec Draco. Il entendit Nymph' pousser un cri de surprise, et il se demanda si elle était pour ou contre leur couple… Puis il entendit la voix un peu plus grave de la patronne qui lui disait de ne pas rentrer trop tard, ou de l'appeler si c'était le cas, car avec la chance qu'ils avaient, Théo allait encore dormir à la maison.

Draco tiqua en entendant ce nom. S'il se rappelait bien, c'était celui de l'ami homophobe de Harry, et également celui qu'il avait enfermé dans sa chambre quand… Bref. Passons. Harry revint dans l'entrée, mâchouillant un morceau de pomme, et ils sortirent. Harry verrouilla derrière lui, et ils se dirigèrent vers la station de métro.

« Ce Théo, c'est ton ami homophobe ? Demanda soudain Draco.

- Ouais. Il a un souci avec son colocataire, donc il s'est invité à la maison. Il a besoin de repos, et son coloc' l'épuise. »

Autant éviter de lui dire que la vie amoureuse de son colocataire était justement la source d'épuisement de Théo, et que ce dernier avait dormi dans son lit parce qu'Isaline avait eu la flemme de mettre des draps sur le lit de la chambre d'amis. Théo détestait dormir avec des hommes, mais une fois encore, Harry était une exception à la règle.

Et puis, Harry était bourré de qualités : il ne ronflait pas, il ne parlait pas dans son sommeil, il ne donnait pas de coups de pieds. Bon, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de se coller contre Théo quand il était profondément endormi, mais bon, pour avoir partagé une tente avec Olivier lors d'un week-end dans un camping, il préférait mille fois la présence de Harry dans son dos que les ronflements d'un sonneur…

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la station. Ils passèrent avec leurs tickets, puis descendirent des escaliers de béton. Draco demanda au brun s'il y avait des choses qu'il avait envie de voir. Harry lui demanda en rougissant s'ils pouvaient aller à Notre-Dame de Paris. Il y était déjà allé avec Isaline, Sirius et Nymph', quand ils venaient de débarquer à Paris, et il se souvenait encore de la journée fantastique qu'ils avaient passé tous les quatre.

Ils montèrent dans la rame de métro et s'installèrent sur deux strapontins vides. Draco, à tout hasard, lui demanda s'il était croyant. Il se doutait, dans le fond, que c'était uniquement pour ses parents qu'il voulait se rendre dans cette église, et Harry confirma ses pensées. Il allait rarement dans les églises, sa première famille d'accueil ne croyait qu'en le Dieu appelé « Dollar » et Isaline n'était pas pratiquante. Sirius avait cessé de croire en Dieu le jour où sa vie avait basculé, avec le décès de son meilleur ami et de son épouse.

Un peu gêné, Harry lui parla un peu de ses parents, morts dans un accident de voiture. Harry était le seul survivant, et il avait été placé chez la sœur de sa mère, mariée à un chef d'entreprise. Elle avait un garçon de son âge. Draco haussa un sourcil quand Harry lui décrit son cousin, qui s'apparentait plus au porcelet qu'à un être humain. Quand il voyait Harry si fin et joliment fait, c'était étonnant…

Vers ses huit ans, Harry changea de tuteur et Isaline prit la relève. Draco s'étonna que son parrain ne le prenne pas à sa charge, et Harry lui expliqua, d'abord avec difficultés, que Sirius avait été envoyé en prison, accusé d'avoir organisé la mort de James et Lily Potter. Il aurait saboté la voiture, un travail à la va-vite qui avait bien fonctionné, de façon à empêcher la voiture de freiner. Donc, il n'avait pu prendre Harry avait lui, ce qui lui avait paru évident.

« Ton parrain a vraiment fait ça ?

- Non. Il a été accusé à tord. »

Il était le coupable idéal : meilleur ami et frère de cœur de James, dont la mère malade pouvait compter ses mois à vivre, et parrain de Harry. Il ne lui était pas difficile de provoquer la mort du couple, garder l'enfant, et prendre tout l'argent… Sirius eut beau hurler qu'il était innocent, il fit six ans de prison, avant d'être relâché. Un autre ami de ses parents, Peter Pettigrow avait été arrêté avec toute une bande appartenant à un réseau de trafic de drogue. Sans qu'on ne sache réellement pourquoi, Peter avoua qu'il les avait tués. Harry apprit bien plus tard qu'il était prêt à dire n'importe quoi tu moment qu'on lui filait sa dose de drogue, et en effet, Peter était bien le coupable. Sa jalousie envers James et Sirius l'avait mené jusqu'à organiser le décès des Potter, et il s'en était tellement voulu qu'il s'était effondré dans la drogue.

Au fil de son récit, Harry éprouvait plus de facilité à parler. La main blanche de Draco qui s'était glissé dans la sienne n'y était pas pour rien, le blond buvait ses paroles, tentant d'imaginer ce que Sirius, cet homme qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vu, avait dû éprouver. Et Harry, aussi : il avait déjà vu l'assassin de ses parents : une voiture sabotée percutant une voiture volée par Pettigrow… Rien de bien réjouissant.

Draco tenta d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère en parlant de sa propre famille, ce qu'il n'aimait pas faire d'habitude, mais il estimait qu'il lui devait bien ça. Et puis, Harry avait vécu pire que lui, il lisait dans ses yeux toute la vérité qu'il portait sur son dos depuis si longtemps… Draco lui parla alors de son père, si sérieux, et de sa mère, si calme et douce. Il vivait dans un monde assez snob, et parfois assez étouffant, surtout dans des moments pareils, où des gens comme les Parkinson venaient passer quelques jours chez eux.

Le blond lui décrivit la peste qu'était Pansy, ce qui faisait sourire Harry. Il revoyait la jeune fille, ses cheveux coupés au carré, son air de petit chien en manque d'amour, et il ria plusieurs fois quand Draco l'imita, le nez froncé, ou quand il lui parla de son enfance, de cette fille qui voulait sans cesse lui tenir le bras, la main, lui faire des bisous… Exaspérant…

Quand ils sortirent du métro, toute tension qui aurait pu apparaître au début de leur rendez-vous avait disparu, remplacé par cette étrange complicité qui les liait. Draco n'avait pas lâché la main de Harry, leurs doigts à peine noués. Ils se dirigeaient vers Notre-Dame, l'immense édifice s'imposant à leur vue, avec ses tours, les trois grandes entrées aux voutes sculptées, ses gargouilles et la rosace aux contours de pierre.

Le couple traversa la place et se lâchèrent la main avant d'entrer dans le lieu de culte. Un beau soleil éclairait le ciel, le temps était donc idéal pour admirer les rosaces colorées, que Harry ne quitta pas des yeux durant plusieurs minutes. Lentement, dans le silence, lui et Draco s'avancèrent dans l'imposante église, où passaient de nombreux touristes. Draco avait toujours trouvé cette cathédrale magnifique, et il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis longtemps. Il accompagnait parfois sa mère à la messe, le dimanche, et ils leur arrivaient donc de se rendre dans cette église, ou encore dans celle du Sacré Cœur.

Se trouver ici en compagnie de Harry… Il eut un sourire ironique : fréquenter un homme était bien sûr interdit par la religion, et pourtant, Draco visitait une fois de plus cette cathédrale en compagnie de son petit ami. Jamais il n'aurait songé venir ici avec quelqu'un autre que sa mère, et marcher près de Harry était aussi étrange qu'agréable.

Avant de quitter Notre-Dame, Harry s'avança vers un support de métal où étaient alignées des petites bougies, certaines allumées, d'autres non. Harry prit deux bougies de cire et en alluma la mèche, en pensant très fort à ses parents, qui reposaient à Londres, depuis si longtemps… Les yeux brillants, il admira une dernière fois les vitraux colorés qui filtraient la lumière du soleil, ses pensées s'envolant vers son père et sa mère, si loin de lui…

Draco, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour le visage de Harry, perdu dans ses pensées. Dans ses yeux verts, il pouvait lire la tristesse due à la mort de ses parents. Son air joyeux avait disparu, tout comme son sourire chaleureux. Il ne restait plus que l'orphelin, ce grand garçon que la vie n'avait pas épargné…

Harry sentit les doigts froids de Draco effleurer les siens, et il revint sur Terre. Il adressa un léger sourire au blond, peu convaincu, et ils sortirent de la cathédrale. Leurs mains s'enlacèrent plus franchement quand le soleil caressa leur visage, hors de l'église, et ils traversèrent la place balayée par un léger vent d'automne.

Ils ne parlèrent plus de la cathédrale, davantage concentré sur leur repas du midi. Certes, il était encore tôt, mais Draco n'avait mangé qu'une pomme le matin, et même si elle était délicieuse, elle était loin de combler sa faim. Et puis, Harry venait soudain d'avoir l'envie folle de manger des macarons. Draco avait fait l'erreur de lui demander s'il avait en avait déjà goûté venant de Ladurée, et il était maintenant obligé de l'emmener là-bas… En plus, le brun tenait vraiment à aller voir la Tour Eiffel…

Ils se rendirent donc aux Champs Elysées, et trouvèrent la boutique Ladurée, qui faisait aussi office de restaurant, aux prix quelque peu affolants. Harry refusa d'y mettre les pieds, il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer des menus pareils. Draco sortit alors son portefeuille et il lui montra une carte de crédit. Pour Harry, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait de spécifique, jusqu'à ce que Draco lui explique.

« J'ai deux comptes : un où je dépose l'argent que je gagne avec mes cours particuliers, dont je me sers la plupart du temps pour mes dépenses personnelles, et un autre où mon père dépose mon « argent de poche », que j'utilise rarement. Je t'invite ? »

Harry ne voulut même pas savoir combien il y avait sur le compte et il entra de mauvaise grâce. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de restaurant chic et il se regarda plus d'une fois avant de conclure que sa tenue était plus que débraillée. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Draco, même quand Harry lui en fit la remarque. Le blond se contenta de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu Blaise dans ses grands jours de désespoir amoureux.

Tous deux se firent installer à table et Harry se demanda comment on pouvait payer aussi cher pour déjeuner, et il hallucina quand il vit les plats proposés. Il hésita entre le « filet de poulet aux dragées, rhubarbe et céleri au safran » et la « selle d'agneau rôtie sablé de melon et menthe fraîche ». Nan, sérieusement, où il avait atterri ? Son assiette de jambon et de pâtes de la veille était bien loin…

Draco insista pour qu'il se fasse plaisir, après tout, c'était pas lui qui payait, mais son adorable père, qui accumulait l'argent sur son compte, sans songer que Draco s'en servait rarement, hormis pour payer l'essence de Blaise, ses fringues, et de temps à autre dans des restaurant comme celui-ci. Sauf que Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée sur ce qu'il allait manger, ça le faisait plus flipper qu'autre chose. Draco se dit que Seamus aurait sauté sur l'occasion, dévorant tout ce qui lui faisait envie, alors que Harry fermait déjà son menu en laissant Draco choisir pour lui : les prix lui faisaient peur.

« Harry, fais un effort.

- Je ne suis pas habitué à payer aussi cher pour un déjeuner.

- Moi non plus, rassure-toi. »

Jeter l'argent par les fenêtres n'était pas dans ses habitudes, loin de là. Mais pour une fois, il avait bien envie de piocher dans son « argent de poche », vu tout ce qui s'était passé à cause de ses parents.

« Tu n'essaies pas de m'impressionner ? Demanda Harry, malicieux.

- Je sais très bien que l'argent n'est pas quelque chose qui t'attire. Bien au contraire. »

Draco lui conseilla quelques plats, mais au final, il choisit carrément pour lui. Ils passèrent commande, et les entrées arrivèrent. Le repas fut calme et excellent, même si Harry n'était pas prêt d'y retourner : c'était un peu trop sophistiqué pour lui. Mais c'était tout de même très bon et il savoura à sa juste valeur ce repas en compagnie de Draco, qui se montra exagérément galant avec lui, ce qui le faisait rire.

Harry oublia donc le cadre du restaurant ne pensant qu'à Draco, qui mangeait avec tant de classe devant lui, les gestes précis et harmonieux, tellement différents des siens, plus brusques et francs. Draco et lui étaient complètement différents, et Harry s'en rendait compte de plus en plus, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer encore son attirance pour lui. Sa manière de poser ses couverts, de couper ses aliments, de porter un verre à sa bouche… Draco était extrêmement attirant, aussi bien dans son aspect physique que dans sa façon de bouger ses mains.

Pour Draco, bien au contre, c'était la franchise de Harry qui lui plaisait. Il voyait bien que le brun n'était pas à l'aise, son côté un peu rebelle tranchant avec le cadre distingué autour de lui. Ça lui rappelait quand il l'avait emmené au théâtre, Harry semblait si honnête à côté de tous ces gens, si naturel…

Vint le moment du dessert. Evidemment, le couple décida de commander des macarons. Harry semblait hésiter entre plusieurs parfums et Draco insista pour qu'il prenne ce qu'il voulait. La carte de crédit était illimitée. Harry avait les joues rouges, gêné à l'idée de penser à la note en fin de repas. C'était peut-être son côté radin qui montrait le bout de son nez, mais bon, il fallait dire qu'il avait bien mangé…

Ils terminèrent donc leur repas avec les petits gâteaux colorés, et Draco songea que s'il fallait acheter des macarons pour que Harry sourie comme ça, il était prêt à le faire souvent. Cette réflexion était niaise à souhait, vraiment. Harry était en train de le métamorphoser, lui… Mais c'était agréable de déguster des macarons avec quelqu'un qui prenait le temps de les manger tranquillement, au lieu de les avaler comme de vulgaires bouts de pain…

Avant de quitter le restaurant, Harry en acheta une petite boite pour Isaline qui ferait un malheur si elle apprenait qu'il était allé chez Ladurée sans lui ramener quelques gâteaux. Une vraie gosse… Il y avait un monde fou, nous étions samedi, mais Harry réussit à se faire servir, même si le choix était difficile, vu la variété de couleurs… Ils ne prirent que des goûts bizarres, puis ils s'en allèrent.

Harry remercia Draco pour ce déjeuner, le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules : s'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir… Tous deux reprirent le métro, direction la Tour Eiffel. Mécaniquement, Draco avait repris la main de Harry : s'il n'était pas très expressif en public, en revanche, c'était un geste qu'il aimait bien faire quand il sortait. Et à nouveau, il revit les joues de Harry rosir. Draco crut que c'était de la gêne, mais au contraire, le brun, raffermissait légèrement sa prise, comme s'il craignait que Draco retire sa main. C'était ainsi à chaque fois que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient. Il avait bien envie de le taquiner là-dessus, mais il le ferait plus tard…

Ils atteignirent les champs de Mars et, main dans la main, ils les longèrent, les yeux posés sur la Tour Eiffel qui pointait vers le ciel. Ils flirtaient tendrement, avançant tranquillement dans l'allée, ignorant les regards interrogateurs qui se tournaient vers eux. Les joues de Harry rosissaient à cause de l'air glacé, et toute la colère qu'il avait éprouvé pour Draco s'était envolée. Il était redevenu lui-même, avec sa voix traînante, ses manières d'aristocrates, et son sourire en coin. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, avec un homme…

Le couple passa sous la tour Eiffel, qui semblait si grande vue d'en bas. Les pieds puissants s'implantaient dans le sol, inébranlables. Harry fit des yeux de chien à battu à Draco pour qu'ils montent là-haut, mais le blond ne semblait guère motivé : il avait un peu le vertige. Mais Harry le tira vers les caisses pour prendre l'ascenseur, malgré la foule et les grognements mécontents du blond.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au premier étage, et de là-haut, ils avaient une vue splendide de Paris. La ville entière semblait s'étaler sous eux. Il y avait un peu de vent qui ébouriffait leurs cheveux, mais la température n'avait guère d'importance pour Harry. Tel un enfant, il courut vers la rambarde et il s'abreuva de la vue magnifique qu'il avait de la capitale. Draco restait plus en arrière, les yeux posés sur le dos de Harry, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Et soudain, une question s'imposa à lui : étaient-ils toujours ensemble ? Harry lui avait-il vraiment pardonné ?

Il se pinça la lèvre et s'avança vers Harry, s'approchant de la rambarde. Harry avait les bras appuyé dessus, penché vers l'avant, et Draco prit la même position. Il lutta contre ce vertige qui le prit au ventre, tournant les yeux vers le visage enfantin de Harry. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Leurs visages étaient prêts l'un de l'autre…

« Harry ?

- Hm ?

- Tu veux bien… qu'on se remette ensemble ? »

Draco attendait sa réponse, le cœur battant à la chamade, et il vit un sourire timide se former sur les lèvres rosées de Harry.

« On s'est séparé ? »

La surprise passa sur le visage de Draco, puis le soulagement. Il eut un sourire à son tour, un peu timide, et, les bras toujours posés sur la barre, il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne, caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

« Non. Non, on ne s'est pas séparé. »

Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ce n'était qu'une dispute, qui se terminait…

Draco se pencha doucement vers Harry et l'embrassa, avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il ne songea pas qu'il allait vite, qu'il n'était pas aussi proche de Seamus, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, au début, qu'il n'embrassait jamais personne comme ça en public… Il ne pensa pas que c'était la première fois qu'il avait autant envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, autant envie de se faire pardonner…

Non, plus rien ne comptait à part les lèvres froides de Harry, pulpeuses… Plus rien, à part ce baiser tendre qu'ils échangeaient, leurs souffles chauds caressant la peau de l'autre, leurs mains étroitement nouées… Draco approfondit même le baiser, doucement, léchant les lèvres douces de Harry, qui s'entrouvrirent. Un baiser doux et innocent, tendre et timide. Un peu comme un premier baiser… Leurs lèvres se quittaient quelques secondes puis se retrouvaient, timides, quémandeuses… Il n'y avait plus de Tour Eiffel, plus de vide sous eux…

Il n'y avait plus que leurs doigts enlacés, le rire de Harry, le sourire de Draco, leurs lèvres qui ne voulaient plus se quitter…

**OoO**

Six heures moins dix, et toujours pas de signe de Harry. Ça voulait dire que ce rendez-vous avait bien marché, et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, ça rendait Isaline plutôt heureuse. Si Harry arrivait à retrouver le sourire, eh bien tant mieux. Nymph' était, par contre, de moins bonne humeur, et elle dut supporter ses regards noirs toute la journée. Quand Théo rentra du boulot, éreinté, vers cinq heures et demie, ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frais.

Nymph' avait quitté le travail un peu plus tôt que prévu et Isaline devait se taper le nettoyage toute seule. Bon, cela consistait à nettoyer le sol et ranger un peu, mais quand même… Elle était en train de passer un coup de serpillère tandis que Théo, d'une lenteur sans égal, faisait un peu de rangement. Puis, tous deux revinrent dans la cuisine, où Isaline décida de préparer sa tarte aux pommes. Donc, elle se mit à éplucher des pommes, sa pâte ayant été déjà préparée, écoutant Théo lui raconter sa journée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ce ne pouvait qu'être Harry et Draco, à moins que ce dernier ne l'ait pas raccompagné. Isaline se leva, Théo étant complètement Hors Service, et vit son neveu avec son copain dans l'entrée. Le blond semblait hésiter à entrer, surtout quand son regard croisa celui d'Isaline. Elle décida de jouer la carte de la cordialité et elle salua le blond, tendant la main vers lui. Draco la serra, intérieurement soulagé de ne plus affronter le regard froid et scrutateur de la patronne.

« Alors les jeunes ? Passé une bonne journée ?

- Super ! Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Harry lui tendit une petite boite de macarons et les yeux d'Isaline s'illuminèrent. Quand elle vit qu'ils venaient de Ladurée, elle sembla tout simplement hallucinée. Draco précisa qu'ils avaient déjeuné à Ladurée, ce qui stupéfia Isaline.

« Si j'avais su, je serais venue avec vous.

- Aller où ?? Fit une voix dans la cuisine.

- Théo ! S'exclama Harry, surpris. Tu es rentré ?

- Ouais… »

Sa voix traînante montrait qu'il était fatigué. Harry retira ses chaussures et entra dans la cuisine, vite suivi par Draco. Un jeune homme de son âge, le visage pâle encadré de cheveux brun foncé légèrement ondulés. Il avait des yeux sombres et perçants, même si, en ce moment, ils reflétaient sa fatigue. Il était assis sur une chaise devant la table de la cuisine, sur laquelle étaient posés des pommes, certaines épluchées et d'autres non. Tarte aux pommes en perspective…

Harry s'avança vers Théo et lui serra la main, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, lui trouvant une mine affreuse. Ce simple geste semblait naturel mais Draco fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança néanmoins vers cet étranger et lui serra la main à son tour.

« Salut. Je suis Théo, un ami de Harry.

- Draco, son petit ami.

- Ça a été votre journée ?

- Ils ont mangé à Ladurée ! S'exclama Isaline. J'aurais dû squatter…

- Y'en a qui ont de la chance, » grogna le brun.

Harry lui demanda si sa journée s'était bien passée, Théo lui dit que c'était un samedi comme un autre. Il avait fait assez froid et les clients chipotaient sur les prix, à cause de la crise actuelle. Bon, il pouvait comprendre leur comportement, mais c'était exaspérant de les voir ainsi comparer les prix. On était dans un marché, s'ils voulaient vraiment des bas prix, qu'ils aillent dans les grandes surfaces… Et puis après, il avait eu les cours. Soit il avait moins patience qu'avant, soit c'était les gosses qui devenaient exaspérants…

Draco fut étonné d'apprendre que Théo étudiait comme lui la médecine, et qu'ils étaient en même année, même si lui comptait aller plus loin pour devenir vétérinaire. Ils se trouvèrent tous deux des points communs. Enfin, c'était surtout les cours qu'ils donnaient, en particulier aux enfants des amis ou clients de leurs pères respectifs. Le blond trouva Théo un peu bizarre, à cause de sa façon familière de parler et sa franchise, mais ce n'était pas désagréable de discuter avec lui.

Le téléphone sonna. Isaline lâcha ses pommes et s'en alla dans le couloir pour répondre. Théo se tourna soudain vers Harry.

« Au fait, fais gaffe, Cho a failli me chopper aujourd'hui.

- Tu as réussi à l'éviter ?!

- J'ai demandé aux gars du marché de me prévenir s'ils la voyaient. Je me suis barré quand elle est passée au stand. Le patron était pas super content, mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort ! Tiens, je suis sûr qu'elle est passée à la boutique, aujourd'hui.

- Je pense pas, fit Harry. Elle n'a pas pu…

- Isaline !! Gueula Théo. Elle est passée, Cho ?

- Ouais, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Tu lui as dit que j'étais avec Draco ? Demanda Harry à son tour.

- Nan, je savais pas si elle était au courant. »

Draco haussa un sourcil : qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu'elle soit au courant ou non pour eux ? Il préféra garder sa question pour lui, mais il se posait pas mal de questions sur cette Cho. Le blond demanda quand même pourquoi cette fille les poursuivait. Ce fut Harry qui lui répondit.

« Elle est photographe, et elle a besoin d'un modèle, alors elle fait le tour de ses connaissances.

- Elle peut toujours rêver ! S'exclama Théo. J'ai déjà donné, moi ! Mais toi, par contre, elle va pas te lâcher, c'est sûr ! Et faut pas compter sur Olivier, cette fois-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Demanda Draco, intrigué.

- Cette pouffiasse a osé me prendre en photo alors que j'avais la crève. Sur cette photo, c'est à se demander si je souffre vraiment ou si je suis pas en train de me branler sous la couette… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et Harry éclata de rire. Théo mâchouilla rageusement un bout de pomme, furieux rien qu'à l'idée de penser à ses photos. Harry glissa au blond que Théo était écarlate à cause de la fièvre et ça donnait un petit côté érotique aux photos. Draco eut alors un sourire moqueur qui ne plut guère à Théo.

« Bon, passons. Ryry, je squatte encore ce soir. Franchement, j'ai pas la force de supporter mon coloc' ce soir…

- Il t'a appelé, aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais, je l'ai envoyé chier. Pas d'humeur à me disputer avec lui. »

Draco sembla un peu étonné que Théo vienne dormir chez Harry à cause d'une bête dispute entre colocataires. Il en fit part aux deux hommes, car quand on vivait avec quelqu'un d'autre, on devait accepter ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Théo ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir.

« Mais je les accepte, ses mauvais côté. Je suis un tantinet homophobe, et je vis actuellement avec un gay. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'avais besoin d'un coloc', et on m'avait dit qu'il était sympa. Mon problème, c'est que j'ai deux serpents chez moi…

- Deux serpents ? Fit Draco, incrédule.

- Ouais. Bref, tous les deux, on doit faire des efforts pour vivre ensemble. Franchement, je suis pas difficile à vivre. Il fait aussi des études de médecine, quand il a besoin, je l'aide, je participe aux tâches ménagères, bref, je fais mon possible pour rendre la vie agréable. Il a juste à supporter mon caractère.

- Mais quand on s'y fait, tu deviens supportable, glissa Harry.

- Couillon. »

Le visage de Théo prit une teinte un peu déçu. Il repensa à Seamus, qu'il aimait bien en fait, avec ce mec sorti de nulle part qui lui roulait la pelle du siècle…

« Mais il s'est trouvé quelqu'un, et ça fait une semaine que je les vois se rouler des pelles dans tout l'appartement. L'entrée, le salon, la salle de bain, la cuisine… Je déteste ça, y'a des chambres pour faire ça ! Mais non, c'est limite s'ils s'accouplent pas sous mon nez !

- Dis lui que ça te pose un problème et ça s'arrangera, répliqua Draco. C'est pas en fuyant…

- Ça fait une semaine que je me tue à le lui faire comprendre. Mais il veut rien entendre. En fait, il veut me faire chier, et ça marche bien. Mais j'ai pas supporté hier, j'ai eu ma dose, alors je me suis tiré. Besoin de sommeil pour bosser le week-end.

- Tu restes dormir ce soir, alors ? Demanda Isaline en revenant dans la cuisine. Si tu veux, je t'emmène au dépôt. Tu fais le livreur, non ?

- Exact. Bon, je vais me laver, j'empeste.

- C'est le cas de le dire, » firent Isaline et Harry en se bouchant le nez.

Draco ricana en voyant la mine outré du jeune homme. Il serra la main de Draco et disparut dans le couloir. Harry proposa alors à Draco de le ramener, il était un peu tard, et Théo allait avoir besoin d'une oreille attentionnée pour se plaindre. Draco dit « au revoir » à Isaline et suivit Harry qui se dirigeait vers le garage, où étaient garées une _Fiat_ bleue et sa moto. Il regarda Harry fouiller dans un petit placard d'où il sortit deux casques, le sien et celui d'Isaline, qu'il tendit à Draco.

« Il est plutôt sympa, ton ami homophobe.

- Il est adorable, il faut juste le connaître. Mais je pense que son coloc' exagère un peu. Théo est quelqu'un d'assez franc et moqueur, mais il n'est pas méchant.

- J'ai vu. Tu as l'air de beaucoup… l'apprécier. »

Les yeux de Harry partirent dans le vague quelques secondes, puis il lui dit que, quand ils s'étaient disputés, lui et Draco, Théo l'avait écouté. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment pour le fait qu'il se remette avec Draco, mais quand il lui avait annoncé qu'ils se revoyaient, il avait semblé plutôt content, et il l'avait encouragé.

Harry semblait beaucoup aimer Théo. Draco se dit qu'il allait devoir faire attention à ces deux-là, même s'il commençait déjà à apprécier l'autre étudiant, assez particulier, mais le courant était facilement passé entre eux. Tandis qu'il mettait son casque, et que Harry ouvrait la porte du garage pour sortir la moto, Draco pensa que Théo n'avait eu aucune réaction négative avec lui, alors qu'il était évident qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être si terrible que ça, même si les remarques devaient fuser… Enfin, ce mec lui avait quand même fait bonne impression.

Harry sortit la moto du garage et le ferma. Il monta sur l'engin et Draco s'installa derrière lui. Et ils disparurent, dans la rue…

**OoO**

L'atmosphère était lourde. Vraiment très, très lourde. Draco n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, même s'il n'en montrait rien. À peine avait-il mit les pieds à la maison que, déjà, il sentait une étrange tension peser sur lui. Et à présent qu'ils étaient tous à table, ce n'était guère mieux.

Les Parkinson rentraient chez eux mercredi, et nous étions lundi. Le séjour avait été catastrophique, aussi bien pour les Malfoy que pour les Parkinson. Une possible union entre Draco et Pansy était à présent à exclure, le jeune Malfoy étant bisexuel et sortant avec un jeune homme. Pansy était furieuse après Draco, dont elle était amoureuse, et donc très malheureuse. Les Parkinson en voulaient terriblement aux Malfoy, qui eux ne savaient plus où se mettre.

Il était pourtant « connu » que leur fils était un tantinet attiré par les hommes. A vrai dire, à partir du moment où Lucius accepta la bisexualité de son fils, ce dernier cessa de se cacher. Mais Pansy croyait dur comme fer que tout ça n'était qu'une affaire de sexe et non de sentiments, mais le fait qu'il préfère traîner avec un homme aussi laid alors qu'elle était près de lui, l'avait passablement écœurée. Comment pouvait-on lui préféré un homme pareil ? C'était incroyable…

Ainsi, la belle amitié qui liait les Malfoy et les Parkinson était en train de prendre fin, au grand dam de Narcissa. Lucius n'aimait pas particulièrement les Parkinson, et étant presque habitué aux « scandales » de son fils, il ne voyait pas là une grande perte. Certes, il perdait un ami, mais en même temps, si Mr Parkinson ne le fréquentait que pour avoir son fils pour gendre… Ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui lui apportait beaucoup. Il avait perdu davantage avec la famille Greengrass, quand Draco s'était séparé d'Astoria.

Le dîner fut donc très long et ennuyeux. Quand Draco eut terminé son dessert, il put s'échapper et monter dans sa chambre. Pansy tenta de le suivre mais il lui adressa un regard à vous glacer le sang et il rentra seul dans sa chambre. Hors de question de supporter Pansy un instant de plus, il l'avait assez vue.

Draco se lava puis alluma son ordinateur. Il se connecta sur MSN, ayant déjà terminé son travail. Blaise n'était pas là, ni Millicent, mais Hermione était connectée. Il ouvrit une fenêtre pour demander de ses nouvelles. Il se souvint soudain que Harry lui avait aussi donné son adresse. Il prit son portable et chercha son numéro de téléphone dans le carnet d'adresse. Il trouva l'adresse E-mail et l'enregistra sur son compte. Harry était connecté, il ouvrit donc la fenêtre : Harry – _Tous unis contre la connerie humaine… :p Non, Cho, Edward Cullen n'existe pas…_.

« Bonsoir. Pas encore couché à cette heure-ci ? »

La réponse mit quelques secondes à arriver. Entre-temps, le message perso avait changé : _Tous unis contre la connerie humaine… :p Non, Cho, je ne sais pas si Edward est chaud à cet endroit-là…_.

« C'est Isaline. Harry est en train de prendre sa douche.

- Ah d'accord.

- Je peux lui faire une blague ?? »

Aussitôt, deux invitations apparurent : conversation visuelle et vocale. Draco accepta les deux invitations et il apparut en bas de la fenêtre, tandis que le visage d'Isaline apparaissait dans le cadre au-dessus. Elle portait un peignoir bleu et son visage était éclairé par une lampe, sans doute posée sur le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur le compte de Harry ?

- Bah il prend sa douche, alors je papote à sa place. Il avait qu'à se déconnecter.

- C'est qui, Edward Cullen ?

- Naaaaaan, t'as pas lu les _Twilight_ ?

- Jamais je ne lirai de conneries pareilles.

- Harry les a lus pour savoir de quoi ça parlait. Jamais autant eu envie de le jeter par la fenêtre, lui et le bouquin. Il arrêtait de pas de se plaindre qu'il s'ennuyait, que Bella était bête et Edward trop caricatural. »

Soudain, Harry apparut derrière Isaline, une serviette entourant sa taille, laissant son torse à l'air libre. Il se retourna, comme cherchant quelque chose vers la télévision qui brillait derrière.

Et Draco vit deux traces grisâtres sur son dos, qu'il identifia comme… des ailes. Harry avait des ailes sur le dos. Tatouées. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant Isaline éclater de rire. Harry se retourna, étonné, et là, il vit Draco, et accessoirement Isaline et lui-même dans un cadre. Il poussa un cri de colère et disparut du cadre. Trop tard, Draco avait aussi vu une tâche bleue sur son torse : un autre tatouage.

« Bon, vous avez fini rigoler ?

- T'es trop marrant. »

Elle s'éventa avec sa main et Harry réapparu, avec un pyjama cette fois-ci. Il vira sa tante du siège, énervé, et se réinstalla à sa place. Il sembla rapidement lire la conversation avant de s'excuser, il aurait dû se déconnecter avant d'aller se doucher.

« C'est pas grave, je te pardonne. C'est quoi que tu as sur le dos ? »

Il entendit Harry gueuler à sa tante, en anglais, de regarder _Dr House_ et de le laisser tranquille. Elle sortit donc de la chambre, toute contente, et claqua la porte derrière elle. Entre-temps, le message perso avait encore changé : _Tous unis contre la connerie humaine… :p Edward est un homo refoulé…_. Démarra alors une conversation orale et non plus écrite.

« Harry ?

- Un tatouage.

- Mais encore ?

- Je déteste Isaline.

- Je l'aurais appris un jour ou l'autre. C'est quoi ? Des ailes ?

- Oui. Des ailes d'ange.

- Pourquoi tu t'es tatoué ça ? »

Draco était plus qu'étonné que Harry se soit fait un tel tatouage. Des ailes d'ange ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait toujours trouve ce genre de tatouage un peu stupide, en particulier chez les filles. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas pensé que Harry se soit tatoué ce genre de truc, surtout que le tatouage semblait assez étendu sur sa peau… Enfin, il y avait sans doute pire comme tatouage…

« Cadeau de mes dix-huit ans. C'est un peu stupide, je sais, mais quand j'étais gosse, je rêvais d'être un ange, pour voir mes parents, au ciel. »

Isaline lui disait toujours qu'il était un ange tombé du ciel. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait avec autant d'amour, et cela avait marqué Harry durant toute son enfance. Ce cadeau, lors de ses dix-huit ans, était une sorte de caprice. Il avait eu des raisons particulières de ce tatouer ça sur le dos, même s'il les gardait pour lui. Enfin, le fait était qu'il avait des ailes sur le dos, depuis plus de trois ans.

« Non, ce n'est pas stupide.

- Bon, il y avait d'autres raisons, hein, mais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais me tatouer des ailes sur mon dos.

- Tu as une photo ? »

Harry acquiesça et chercha quelques minutes avant d'en trouver une. Il l'envoya à Draco, qui l'accepta. Une fois téléchargée, il ouvrit l'image, et il fut littéralement charmé. La photo montrait le dos de Harry, de son cou jusqu'à la raie de ses fesses. Des ailes composées de plumes ondulaient sur son dos, suivant la courbe de son dos, de déployant sur ses épaules pour redescendre en pointe vers ses fesses. Un assemblage savant de plumes souples, aux mille détails, parfois longues, parfois plus courtes, mais tout en grâce et en harmonie… Un véritable chef-d'œuvre, pensa Draco.

« Combien d'heures ?

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

- C'est la patronne qui te l'a fait ?

- Oui. Tu aimes ?

- C'est magnifique. Mais tu as dû en baver. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il était secrètement heureux que Draco apprécie le tatouage : ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on pouvait retirer, le tatouage ayant la particularité d'être indélébile. Draco lui demanda pour la tâche bleue qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, et il fut à nouveau charmé par ce papillon tatoué à l'emplacement de son cœur, mais Harry fut assez vague sur son idée de se tatouer ça sur le corps. En tout ça, ça faisait un peu… gay, quand même…

On toqua à sa porte. Draco faillit grimacer, mais il se retint.

« J'ai de la visite. On passera te voir avec Blaise, mercredi.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Draco.

- Bonne nuit. »

Harry lui fit un dernier sourire avant qu'il ne se déconnecte. Draco se tourna vers la porte et fit un « entrez » peu avenant. C'était sa mère, en robe de chambre, qui entra. Ah, une explication s'imposait… Et c'est parti…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Kikou !! Heu... Non en fait, fausse alerte...

**Lys :** C'est pas évident de poster quand on est en vacs...

Ouais ! En fait, j'allais à un cyber café, qui a tout bloqué ! Donc impossible de poster mes chaps...

**Lys :** Nous avons donc visité un autree cyber café qui, lui, veut bien qu'on poste !

En plus, il y fait frais, c'est propre et les clavier ressemblent à qqchose !

**Lys :** Plus d'inquiétude, donc ! Vous aurez vos chap !

Nous espérons que celui-ci vous plaira ! Heu... Aline... Peut-être que c'est à cause du cyber café, mais ça veut pas marcher... J'avais eu de souci avec le point, pourtant... Alors soit il faut que tu laisses ton adresse dans ta prochaine review, soit laisse-moi un mot sur le premier article de mon blog perso, je supprimerai le commentaire !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13

La sonnerie retentit. Le cours était enfin terminé. Blaise y vit là une forme de libération. Il rangea ses affaires rapidement, alors que Draco prenait son temps, comme toujours, pour éviter le fouillis dans son sac, alors que son ami n'en avait cure. Puis, le blond se décida à se lever, et les deux étudiants purent quitter l'amphithéâtre. Draco regarda l'heure, en se disant qu'il pourrait bientôt voir Harry.

Il n'avait jamais été comme ça, avec qui que ce soit. Harry était bien la première personne à l'avoir autant obsédé. Et pourtant, ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis peu, et ça n'avait pas été très évident. Mais si c'était la première fois qu'il pensait autant qu'à quelqu'un, c'était aussi la première fois qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec une personne aussi vite. Blaise était une exception, car il était son meilleur ami, et Draco n'avait jamais eu de vues sur lui. Harry était complètement différent, et Draco sentait que quelque chose de fort pourrait être créé entre eux.

A vrai dire, une telle attraction le troublait, et il en avait parlé avec Blaise. Ce dernier avait été stupéfiait quand Draco lui avait parlé des tatouages. Non pas parce que Harry s'était tatoué des ailes d'ange sur le dos, c'était mieux que des têtes de morts, mais parce que Draco acceptait ces tatouages. Il l'avait toujours entendu dire que des tatouages aussi gros étaient stupides, et il n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par ça. Et le fait qu'il en parle si naturellement… Ça l'avait même choqué !

Blaise le vannait un peu sur sa relation avec le tatoueur, mais dans le fond, il était content que Draco se sente aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Bon, il y avait eu Seamus, et il n'était le seul à avoir attiré Draco, mais c'était la première fois, en effet, qu'il éprouvait vraiment le besoin de voir l'autre. La situation chez lui ne pouvait que l'y encourager, mais tout de même…

Ils sortirent de l'université, marchant tranquillement : ils devaient rejoindre Millicent et Hermione à une station de métro et ils étaient un peu en avance. Ils traversèrent une sorte de place, et ils aperçurent devant eux Seamus flanqué de Dean, son nouveau petit ami, et d'autres personnes. Ils étaient sur leur chemin, donc les deux étudiants s'avancèrent vers eux. Seamus semblait se plaindre. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Nan mais franchement, il commence à me gonfler !

- Laisse tomber, Seamus, soupira un mec.

- Non, je laisse pas tomber ! Ce mec n'est qu'un pauvre con, un putain d'homophobe ! Et moi qui pensais qu'il était sympa… J'aurais jamais dû accepter, il me fait trop chier !

- De qui tu parles ? Demanda soudain Blaise.

- De mon colocataire. Je le supporte plus. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait, ce pauvre con ? Il s'est barré de l'appartement tout le week-end ! Il supporte pas les gays, et il est pas d'accord pour que Dean viennent à l'appart'. »

Dean confirma, partageant l'énervement de Seamus. Draco sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il pensa soudain à Théo, chez Harry, sa mine fatiguée et son sourire un peu moqueur. Il se rappela quand il montait prendre sa douche, restant dormir une nuit de plus. Pour ne pas affronter la colère de son colocataire. Et le voir en plein ébat amoureux, accessoirement.

« Bah il avait peut-être ses raisons, glissa Blaise. S'il est un peu homophobe…

- Il l'est pas un peu, mais complètement ! Je rentre avec Dean, il a déjà l'air dégoûté. Il me fuit comme la peste, il me traite de tous les noms ! »

Il se souvint de ce que Harry lui avait dit : il le traitait parfois de tapette, et autres joyeusetés, mais toujours sur le ton de l'humour. Il se rappela aussi de sa façon de parler de son coloc' : il acceptait qu'il ait un mec, qu'il le ramène à l'appartement, mais Bon Dieu, qu'il évite de lui rouler des pelles devant lui, mince…

« Seamus, calme-toi, dit Lavande.

- Je ne supporte plus ce type ! Je vais pas tarder à me tirer, si ça continue !

- Théo est comme ça, on y peut rien, répliqua un autre garçon. Il est pas méchant… »

Draco eut comme un frisson. Il préféra ne pas penser à Harry, à cette cachoterie qu'il lui avait sans doute faite, se focalisant sur la mine fatiguée de Théo et son sourire amusé, ses petits sarcasmes sans méchanceté, et son air las quand il parlait de son colocataire…

« Saleté d'homophobe !

- Et si tu réfléchissais deux minutes à ton comportement ? »

Surpris, Seamus se tourna vers Draco, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Le blond lui jeta un regard froid, ignorant l'air surpris de Blaise.

« A mon avis, ce mec doit être assez sympa et, surtout, patient. Car il faut de la patience pour te supporter. Réfléchis deux minutes à ton comportement vis-à-vis de lui, et après, tu pourras lui gueuler dessus. »

Si Théo parvenait à supporter Harry et Draco ensemble, s'il parvenait à ne pas grimacer quand ils s'effleuraient la main, c'était qu'il était un peu tolérant, non ?

« Tu ne le connais même pas ! S'offusqua Seamus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Seamus s'étrangla, stupéfait. Draco eut un sourire moqueur : il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. Pas plus que Blaise, d'ailleurs. Draco tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la station de métro, suivi de Blaise, qui le bombarda de questions. Mais Draco prit d'abord son portable et envoya un texto à Harry : « Tu savais pour Théo et Seamus. » Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis qu'il expliquait à Blaise comment il connaissait Théo, il reçut la réponse : « Tu m'en veux ? ». Blaise grogna que Draco verrait Harry rapidement, il n'avait pas besoin de lui envoyer des SMS ! Mais Draco lui répondit quand même : « Crétin ».

**OoO**

L'homme passa devant eux, traînant un peu les pieds, et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Isaline le suivit. Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce.

« Dix, affirma Harry.

- Huit, contra Nymph'.

- Neuf, trancha Vanessa. On va pas chipoter.

- Nan, huit, j'en suis sûre. »

Harry secoua la tête : les écarteurs de ce type devaient bien faire dix centimètres de diamètres. Les deux anneaux de chairs formaient deux ronds parfaits de chaque côté de sa mâchoire. Nymph' prit les paris : Harry ne lâchait pas l'affaire, ces écarteurs faisaient dix centimètres et sa collègue était persuadée qu'ils faisaient moins. La cliente du jeune homme, allongée devant lui, leva les yeux au ciel : c'était une habituée et elle connaissait le petit manège des deux tatoueurs quand un mec avec de gros écarteurs entrait dans la boutique.

Vanessa avait adopté un look quelque peu emo, et elle s'était tout fait faire quand la boutique, étant donné qu'elle était à deux minutes de chez elle. Nymph' s'était occupée de ses piercings, à la lèvre comme au nez, ou encore à ses oreilles. C'était aussi elle qui lui avait vendu ses écarteurs. Ses copines lui avaient dit que c'était mieux de se faire percer chez un professionnel, mais Nymph' lui avait avoué, après lui avoir percé les oreilles, qu'Isaline avait fait sa formation, et qu'elle était même allé quelques mois chez un perceur : une de ses employées avait eu un accident de voiture, dont elle en était ressorti sans blessure très grave, et il avait besoin d'une remplaçante. Nymph' avait déjà été formée, donc il l'avait accueilli avec plaisir, et il l'avait longtemps regrettée…

Quant aux tatouages, c'était Harry qui les avait faits. Que des choses douces : sur toute la longueur de ses bras, des fresques composées de Bisounours, d'elfes et autres se rejoignaient en un nœud sophistiqué au-dessus de ses seins, près de ses clavicules, et se poursuivait encore au creux de ses seins, vers son ventre. Un papillon était tatoué sur son cou, aussi, et Harry était en train de s'occuper du second, de l'autre côté. Elle était récemment repassée chez le coiffeur pour se refaire colorer les cheveux en rose fuchsia.

Harry se demandait si son look « bonbon à la fraise » était vraiment emo, mais après tout, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Nymph' avait tenté d'en faire un emo, justement, et Harry s'était fait percé le bas de la lèvre droite. Il n'avait jamais été tenté de poursuivre l'expérience sur son nez et ses narines, ni même autre part. Il avait rapidement laissé tomber le piercing, qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, et restait juste une légère cicatrice. Nymph' l'avait été pendant un temps, alternant les couleurs de cheveux et se perçant à tout-va. Mais elle arrêta quand elle tomba amoureuse de Remus, même si elle continuait à se teindre les cheveux.

Vanessa aimait bien cette boutique : les tatoueurs étaient sympas et Nymph' la conseillait plutôt bien. Isaline était gentille, aussi, et Vanessa l'admirait quand elle voyait les fresques qu'elle était capable de faire. Bon, elle avait des années d'expérience, mais tout de même…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de la patronne, elle ne tarda pas à sortir de l'arrière-boutique avec l'homme tatoué de la tête aux pieds. La jeune femme se demanda ce que ce type pouvait bien se faire tatouer encore, à part le visage, qui était épargné par les tatouages mais pas par les écarteurs. Elle sembla noter un rendez-vous, puis elle lui serra la main, et l'homme partit. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, elle poussa un soupir.

« Dix.

- J'avais raison ! S'écria Harry.

- Hallucinant, le gars, souffla Nymph'.

- Ce ne sont que des écarteurs, répliqua Vanessa.

- Faut quand même pouvoir les porter, tu crois pas ? »

Vanessa haussa les épaules et Harry leva les yeux au ciel : un écarteur, d'accord, mais en avoir d'aussi gros… Vanessa affirma que cet homme devait avoir ses raisons et que c'était méchant de se moquer. Les tatoueurs protestèrent, mais la jeune femme sourit, amusée. Elle avait bien conscience que c'était de la moquerie. Bon, certes, pas méchante dans le fond, leurs paris ne portaient que sur les écarteurs d'oreilles, alors que cela pouvait porter sur bien d'autres choses, et ils devaient en voir de toutes les couleurs…

Harry avait presque terminé son papillon. Enfin, il en avait juste tracé les contours, il allait y avoir d'autres séances. Et tandis que le brun finissait son travail, Isaline bidouillait la radio. Nymph' ne faisait pas grand-chose, il était presque cinq heures et demie, et elle attendait son prochain rendez-vous, qui devait arriver à moins le quart. Le brun laissa partir Vanessa, elle ne devait le payer qu'une fois le tatouage terminé.

La voix plus ou moins mélodieuse de Madonna se fit entendre. Son dernier single, « four minutes ». Isaline se mit à chanter, se déhanchant légèrement. Tout en appliquant un pansement sur le nouveau tatouage de Vanessa, Harry se mit aussi à chanter, sur la voix masculine de Justin Timberlake. Nymph' souriait, regardant leur manège. Ils entendirent à peine la clochette tinter, tandis qu'un petit groupe d'étudiant entrait dans la boutique.

« If you want it, You've already got it, if you thought it, it better be what you want… If you feel it, it must be real just, say the word and, I'm a give you what you want… »

Les deux tatoueurs se regardaient, amusés, Isaline secouant un peu ses hanches, et Harry sa tête, les fesses posées sur son siège. Ils chantèrent toute la chanson, les yeux rivés sur l'autre, attendant que l'un d'eux se trompe dans la chanson, qu'ils connaissaient par cœur tant ils l'avaient entendue. Mais la chanson se termina sans problème et le groupe d'étudiants applaudit franchement à la prestation. Harry tourna la tête et eut un sourire en voyant Draco, qui le regardait, l'air de dire « toi alors… ».

« Vous nous aviez caché vos talents de chanteur ! » S'exclama Blaise.

Harry eut un léger rire. Il se leva de sa chaise et salua les étudiants, serrant franchement la main de Blaise, embrassant les joues des deux filles qui s'empressèrent de saluer Nymph' et Isaline, et enfin il termina par Draco, dont il effleura les lèvres d'un léger baiser. Ça faisait du bien de le revoir, et Harry oubliait les regards d'Isaline et de Nymph' tournés vers lui. Cette dernière se refrogna, jetant des regards suspicieux au blond. Il ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance.

Isaline fut au contraire agréablement surprise de les voir s'embrasser dans la boutique. C'était assez discret, mais bon, ça montrait que Draco n'était pas du genre à se cacher de manière presque maladive. Les amis du blond les regardèrent à peine, quelques peu habitués à le voir avec des garçons, et Harry ou un autre… Enfin, ils aimaient bien Harry, quand même.

Draco glissa discrètement sa main sur la hanche de Harry. Il prit naturellement de ses nouvelles, même si Harry avait l'air en forme, ce qui était aussi le cas du blond. Il trouvait ses journées à la fac particulièrement tranquilles depuis qu'il faisait son stage en hôpital… Et voir Harry lui faisait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Tu es libre, samedi soir ? Demanda Harry.

- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Où tu veux…

- Ryry !! Cria Isaline. Y'a Sirius au téléphone !! »

Harry soupira et sortit de la boutique pour répondre au téléphone, laissant Draco et ses amis dans la boutique avec Nymph'. Cette dernière papotait joyeusement avec les deux filles et Blaise. Elle n'accorda aucune attention à Draco. Si cela surpris Blaise, Draco n'en fut pas étonné : le professeur Rogue lui avait glissé que Sirius et elle seraient les plus difficiles à convaincre. Il devait faire ses preuves…

Harry ne tarda pas à revenir, une main sur le front. L'échange n'avait duré que quelques minutes, et pourtant, son parrain l'avait épuisé. Il voulut s'avancer vers Draco, mais il eut une vision d'horreur. Ecarquillant les yeux, il vit une chose non-identifiée aux multiples couleurs pousser sans grâce la porte vitrée, et…

« Salut tout le monde !!! »

… et la chose non-identifiée lui sauta dessus sans aucune retenue, l'étouffant presque dans son étreinte. Hallucinés, les étudiants, Draco y compris, virent une chinoise avec une jupe outrageusement courte, des talons aiguilles et une veste trop colorée sur le dos faire un gros câlin à un Harry, qui semblait d'ailleurs n'avoir qu'une envie : se barrer.

« Cho, quel plaisir de te voir… Dit-il sans aucune conviction.

- Ryry, tu m'as trop manquée !! »

Et elle l'embrassa très fort sur la joue. Draco sentit la jalousie monter en lui : cette Cho était une belle fille, mince, avec une poitrine de taille convenable, et diablement sexy dans ses vêtements. Il vit d'ailleurs Blaise la regarder avec intérêt, et Draco se demanda si Harry et cette fille n'étaient pas sortis ensemble. A vrai dire, ils formaient un assez joli couple… La colère montra le bout de son nez et Draco serra le poing, gardant son self-control.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il. Cho, tu m'étouffes…

- Hors de question de te lâcher !!! Ça fait deux semaines que tu m'évites !! Toi et l'autre connard du marché, vous êtes jamais là quand j'ai besoin de vous !! »

Elle semblait maintenant hors d'elle, fermement attachée au bras de Harry. Nymph' explosa de rire et Blaise se put s'empêcher de la suivre dans son hilarité quand la chinoise se mit à l'engueuler. Les deux filles ne purent résister et elles se mirent aussi à rire : Harry tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer, et pendant un instant, Draco comprit pourquoi Théo la fuyait. Taper ce genre de scandale sur son lieu de travail n'était pas spécialement bien vu…

« Bon, maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus !! Affirma-t-elle, cramponnée à son bras.

- Cho, lâche-moi, tu seras adorable.

- Je veux pas être adorable ! Quand j'ai besoin de vous, vous êtes jamais là !

- Je t'ai suffisamment sorti de tes emmerdes, Cho, répliqua le brun.

- Bon, il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! Tu passes me voir samedi soir pour…

- Désolé, mais il est pris, samedi soir. »

Draco se glissa près de Harry, et un silence s'installa dans la boutique. Harry leva un regard incertain vers Draco. Cho, qui faisait bien une tête de moins que Harry, lui lâcha le bras et croisa les siens sur sa poitrine, dévisageant d'un air peu engageant Draco.

« Et en quel honneur ?

- On a un rendez-vous.

- Pardon ?

- On sort ensemble. »

Blaise faillit se remettre à rire tellement le visage paniqué du brun était hilarant. Ouh la la, ça sentait la crise de nerfs, et il n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Cho haussa un sourcil.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Pas du tout. »

Et là, elle eut une réaction inattendue : elle poussa un cri de joie. Sautillant sur elle-même, elle ignora tout bonnement le visage désespéré de Harry, et celui surpris de Draco, et elle se mit à crier de joie et de victoire.

« Nan, c'est pas vrai !!! Vous sortez ensemble ??? Mais c'est génial !! »

Elle sauta au cou de Draco et l'embrassa sur la joue. Blaise et Nymph' étaient pliés en deux de rire et Harry tenta une petite esquive sur la droite, mais c'était sans compter le regard d'aigle de Cho qui l'intercepta aussitôt.

« Ryry, tu me l'avais pas dit ! Ça fait des mois et des mois que j'essaie de te caser, que j'organise des rendez-vous et que je te présente des gens, et quand tu te trouves enfin quelqu'un, tu ne me le dis même pas !! Tu es cruel avec moi !!! »

Elle était passée de la joie la plus vraie à la colère la plus noire. Elle attrapa Harry par le tee-shirt qu'elle secouait, énervée et outrée qu'il ne lui ait rien dit. Blaise et Nymph' riaient toujours, Millicent ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser et Hermione levait les yeux au ciel en souriant, luttant contre le rire contagieux. Draco croisait les bras, attendant la suite.

« Et je suis sûre que l'homo refoulé est au courant, hein ?! Avoue-le !!

- Oui, Théo est au courant.

- Ouh le salaud, attend un peu que je mette la main sur lui ! Il va me le payer ! Et qui est au courant, sinon ? Avoue !! Qui est au courant ?!

- Olivier.

- De quoi ?!! S'étrangla-t-elle.

- Je suis allé au restaurant de ton père, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour te tenir en place. »

Le visage de Cho sembla se décomposer en apprenant la trahison de son colocataire. Harry semblait amusé, comme un gamin. La colère de Cho devint encore plus noire, et il leur sembla l'entendre maudire ledit Olivier, et les étudiants le plaignirent, sans songer une seule seconde qu'Olivier était à présent immunisé contre ce genre de malédiction.

« Et qui d'autre, à part ce traître ?

- Ronny.

- Evidemment, c'est ton pote. Raaah les mecs, je vous déteste ! Vous êtes tous que des traîtres ! »

Cho fit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras, telle une gamine vexée. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il espéra pendant un temps que la crise soit finie, mais il était bien loin du compte.

« Bon, je suis très contente pour toi Harry, tu as enfin quitté le club des célibataires endurcis. »

Draco haussa un sourcil entendant ces derniers mots, mais il ne releva pas. Par contre, les autres pouffèrent, et Harry tira une tête une exaspérée.

« Je suis d'accord pour te pardonner si tu m'accordes ton dimanche après-midi !

- Hors de question.

- Ryry, j'ai besoin de toi !! »

Cho se mit à s'agiter comme une puce. Hermione et Millicent se regardèrent, surprises, ne sachant pourquoi la chinoise s'excitait, encore. Blaise interrogea Draco du regard, ce dernier chuchota que la jeune fille était photographe. Harry se boucha les oreilles, et à ce moment-là, Isaline revint dans la pièce avec un cahier sous le bras.

« J'ai entendu un truc hurler comme un porc qu'on égorge, c'était quoi ?

- Je suis pas un porc qu'on égorge ! Protesta la chinoise.

- Nan, c'est vrai, t'es une truie.

- Méchante !!

- Pourquoi elle gueule, encore ? Demanda la tatoueuse en posant son cahier sur le comptoir.

- Je veux que Ryry pose pour moi !! »

Harry secoua la tête, peu enclin à jouer la poupée pour Cho. Isaline répliqua que, depuis le temps que Cho le lui demandait, il pouvait bien accepter. Comme ça, la prochaine fois, il pourrait lui dire non.

« Demanda à Olivier.

- Je peux pas, soupira-t-elle. Maintenant qu'il est engagé, je peux plus en faire ce que je veux ! Et Théo refusera, c'est certain ! Il me fuit comme la peste et il est d'une humeur noire, en ce moment. C'est à cause du gay qui vit avec lui, à tous les coups. Nan mais quelle idée de vivre avec un gay quand on les supporte pas ?? »

Harry poussa un soupir et Draco eut un sourire ironique, de même pour Blaise, qui avait entendu parler de ce jeune homme sur le chemin. Il avait l'air de pas mal, ce gars-là, il lui tardait de le rencontrer. Un type bourré de contradictions, apparemment…

« Tu as d'autres amis, non ?

- J'en ai pas beaucoup qui sont tatoués, et ceux qui le sont ont des tatouages moches. Tu es le modèle parfait, Ryry !

- Et pourquoi tu demandes pas à ton ex ? Mince, son nom…

- On s'en fout de son nom ! S'écria-t-elle. De toute façon, on sort plus ensemble !

- Nymph', tu te rappelles ?

- Nan, pas du tout.

- Tata ?

- Attends, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue…

- Mais on s'en tape ! C'est mon ex, on sort plus ensemble !

- Je sais ! Christina ! »

Cho poussa un cri d'énervement et boucha les oreilles. Elle tenta de frapper Harry qui semblait particulièrement amusé. Mais les étudiants se regardèrent, cherchant à comprendre, ou plutôt à se persuader qu'ils avaient bien compris… Nymph' décida d'éclairer leur lanterne.

« Cho est officiellement bisexuelle mais elle a une très grosse tendance à sortir avec des filles.

- Et Théo arrive à la supporter ? Demanda Draco.

- Bah c'est une fille, alors il s'en fout qu'elle en embrasse une autre. »

Soudain, la chinoise sauta sur Draco qui sursauta et elle se mit à lui tourner autour, le suppliant de convaincre Harry. Le blond haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard hésitant au brun. Ce dernier semblait attendre sa réponse, mais le blond haussa les épaules : ça lui était égal.

« C'est un sujet sur quoi ? Demanda Millicent.

- Raconter une histoire. Bon, faut faire quelque chose d'original, hein. Pas évident. Je dois faire une série de photos. Alors, Draco ?? T'en penses quoi ??

- Du moment que tu ne le ridiculises pas, lâcha-t-il.

- Ton mec est d'accord, Ryry !! »

Harry poussa un immense soupir et lança un regard exaspéré à celui qui lui servait actuellement de petit ami. Draco lui fit un sourire charmeur : Harry avait du charme, et nul doute qu'il était photogénique. Cette fille ne pouvait décemment pas le massacrer avec un vulgaire appareil photo.

« Tata, sors une feuille.

- Okay.

- Ah non ! S'écria Cho. Tu vas pas faire comme Olivier ! »

Mais Isaline arrachait déjà une feuille du cahier et attrapait un stylo. Elle attendit sagement les instructions de Harry qui, en faisant les cent pas, lui énuméra différents faits.

« D'abord, pas de maquillage.

- Même du mascara ?

- Ensuite, pas de vêtements de femme. »

Blaise explosa de rire : imaginer Harry avait une robe à froufrous était hilarant… Draco lui donna un coup dans les côtes et il regretta pendant un instant d'avoir accepté la demande de Cho…

« Sans oublier les vêtements bizarres.

- Par exemple ? Demanda Hermione.

- Tenues en cuir, sous-vêtements douteux…

- Tu fais pas la même taille qu'Olivier, de toute façon… »

Blaise ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire et Nymph' s'étouffait en tentant de ne pas céder elle aussi à l'hilarité. Les deux filles gloussaient et Draco tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à Harry, vêtu d'une tenue en cuir avec des sous-vêtements douteux.

« Ah, et pas nu, non plus.

- Même torse nu ?

- Si on ne l'écrit pas, tu le mettras à poil, répliqua Isaline.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié…

- Rien du tout !

- Ah si, fit Harry en se penchant vers Isaline. Pas de photos érotiques…

- Je suis pas aussi perverse que ça !! »

Tous deux levèrent la tête vers elle, le regard indéchiffrable. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Cho baisse les bras, déçue.

« Vas-y, note-le.

- Sérieusement, t'as réussi à faire des photos érotiques de cet Olivier ? Demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

- Nan, jamais réussi, même quand il était bourré. Juste réussi avec Théo, mais il avait la crève, alors on se demande si ses rougeurs sont dues à la fièvre ou à autre chose… »

Donc, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, soupira intérieurement Draco en repensant à sa conversation avec l'autre étudiant, quand il avait évoqué ces fameuses photos, prises contre son gré. Dans quel monde de fous avait-il débarqué…

« N'oublie pas les positions gênantes, dit soudain Nymph'.

- C'est noté ! Confirma Isaline. Je crois qu'on n'a rien oublié. »

Elle tendit la feuille à Harry avait un stylo et il signa. Puis, il s'avança vers Cho qui se recula, écœurée, mais elle finit par prendre le stylo et signer, contre son gré. Elle aurait bien voulu insulter Harry, qui ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais le client de Nymph' arriva, et elle dut ravaler ses mots. Elle ordonna à Harry de venir chez elle le dimanche qui arrivait, étant donné qu'il n'était pas libre le samedi soir.

Soudain, elle se mit derrière lui et souleva son tee-shirt. Harry sursauta et se retourna, baissant son haut, et lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu mijotes ?

- Je veux être sûre que tes tatouages sont toujours là.

- Les tatouages sont faits pour être indélébiles, précisa-t-il.

- Et des fois que tu changes d'avis et que tu te fasses des horreurs sur le dos ?

- J'ai pas passé des heures sur son dos pour qu'il me le massacre ! S'exclama Isaline.

- Sait-on jamais. »

Et elle contourna Harry pour soulever son tee-shirt. Elle eut juste le temps de constater que, en effet, le tatouage était toujours là avant que Harry ne rabaisse son tee-shirt, lui lançant un regard énervé.

Avant de s'en aller, elle ordonna à Draco de ne pas faire de mal à Harry, car sinon, il ferait une nuit blanche, donc il aurait des cernes, et son visage serait absolument affreux. Draco faillit lui répliquer qu'il avait déjà failli le perdre une fois et il n'avait pas du tout envie de revivre cette expérience. Au contraire, il avait plutôt envie de prendre Harry dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser.

**OoO**

L'air était très frais et la vitesse de la moto n'arrangeait rien cette sensation de froid sur tout leur corps. Harry avait mis une sorte de protection sur leurs jambes, mais cela ne pouvait pas vraiment les réchauffer. Draco pouvait s'estimer heureux que Harry ait le sens de l'orientation, et qu'il ait compris comment ramener le blond chez lui. Sinon, il serait bien mort de froid.

D'ailleurs, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris sa voiture : quand Harry l'avait invité à dîner, il n'avait pensé au froid polaire, à l'extérieur, ni que la vitesse de la moto ne pouvait qu'accentuer cette sensation de fraîcheur. Il ne s'était pas habillé en vue d'affronter le vent de la nuit, au contraire de Harry, qui avait fait un effort vestimentaire, non pas pour paraître plus beau, qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais plutôt pour éviter d'avoir froid.

Avant qu'ils ne repartent, Harry avait proposé sa veste à Draco, qui l'avait refusée, tel qu'il était. Mais il avait fini par l'accepter, une fois dehors, jugeant qu'il ne pourrait jamais rentrer chez lui sans chopper une petite grippe passant par là… Harry avait alors retiré sa veste en cuir et Draco l'avait enfilée. Un petit peu plus grande, Harry étant plus large d'épaules. Puis, ils étaient montés sur la moto, et Harry avait démarré. Draco avait à nouveau regretté de ne pas être venu en voiture et de ne pas s'être habillé plus chaudement : Harry devait être gelé jusqu'aux os.

La moto s'engagea dans une rue déserte et roula le plus lentement possible jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une villa immense. Harry coupa le contact et le ronronnement de la moto disparut, laissant place au silence angoissant des rues vides une fois la nuit tombée. Draco descendit de la voiture et retira son casque, puis il retira la veste de cuir. Harry descendit à son tour et réenfila son blouson en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Désolé, tu dois être gelé.

- J'ai vu pire, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry avait une apparence un peu frêle et il était plus petit que Draco. Pas de beaucoup, mais une demie tête quand même. Mais Draco savait qu'il faisait de la musculation, et il avait déjà pu admirer ses bras et ses épaules fermes, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas désagréable à regarder. C'était bizarre, lui qui était si fin et si peu musclé, n'ayant jamais été attiré par le sport…

Soudain Draco se rapprocha de Harry, plantant son regard dans les yeux verts du brun. Il voyait assez bien son visage grâce à l'éclairage blafard des lampadaires. Il aurait pu jurer que Harry rougissait, mais il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides, mais elles répondirent de suite à son baiser. Il le coinça contre la moto, ses mains sur ses hanches, le dominant. Et Harry, croisant ses mains sur sa nuque, caressait ses cheveux blonds, calé entre ses bras.

C'était stupide à dire, mais ce baiser avait un goût de paradis. Draco caressait tendrement les lèvres de Harry des siennes. C'était presque naturel, et quand il lécha la lèvre inférieure de Harry, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Sa langue pénétra dans la bouche du brun et caressa sa jumelle. Draco savait embrasser, il avait appris à être langoureux, tendre ou sauvage dans ses baisers. Harry lui répondait timidement, réservé, même s'il prenait visiblement du plaisir à l'embrasser.

Draco ne pouvait se raisonner, il sentait son corps s'enflammer : Harry savait embrasser lui aussi, mais il était si réservé, si tendre dans sa façon de lui répondre, sa langue restant passive mais néanmoins langoureuse, que Draco ne tarda pas à l'embrasser fougueusement, le plaquant plus encore contre lui, leurs souffles mêlés et saccadés, leurs lèvres chaudes, qui se séparaient à peine pour respirer… Et les mains froides de Harry sur son cou, caressant ses joues, ses tempes, ses cheveux décoiffés…

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes, mais Draco avait toujours faim de ses lèvres, et ce fut Harry qui l'embrassa alors, d'une façon si tendre, ses mains jouant dans ses cheveux, que Draco se laissa dominer, glissant à son tour sa main dans la chevelure ébène de son petit ami… Malgré lui, il se sentit bouleversé par ce baiser, qui avait perdu de son intensité, mais si doux, et un peu maladroit…

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Harry cala sa tête sur son épaule, posant ses mains sur le torse de Draco, avant d'enlacer sa taille, se blottissant contre lui. Cet excès de tendresse aurait dû le révulser, jamais Draco n'avait autorisé qui que ce soit de l'enlacer ainsi dans la rue, même le soir, même après un baiser torride… Il aurait dû le repousser, gentiment, mais fermement… Au lieu de quoi, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de répondre à son étreinte, noyant ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun, respirant la douce odeur qui se dégageait de son cou.

Draco était en train de se perdre, et il commençait à en prendre conscience. Il commençait à se perdre dans les yeux verts de Harry, ses sourires, et la tendresse qu'il lui offrait…

**OoO**

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à ce mec, je peux savoir ?

- Je pourrais te poser exactement la même question.

- C'est pas pareil !!

- Si, c'est exactement pareil.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là, Harry ? »

Harry fit un sourira angélique à Severus qui grogna un « sale gosse », puis reposa les yeux sur son journal. Bon, en même temps, Harry et Sirius étaient dans la même situation, ou presque : Sirius ne supportait pas l'idée que Harry roule des pelles à Draco, parce que ce devait sûrement être le cas, et Harry, au début, n'avait pas du tout compris pourquoi son parrain se mettait en couple avec une chauve-souris aigre comme Severus. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas compris, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

« Harry, ne change pas de sujet, tu veux ?

- Ecoute, Sirius, soupira le jeune homme. Je pensais que tu accepteras ma relation avec Draco, après tout, tu m'as toujours encouragé à aller vers les autres alors que Tata, même si elle pense que je ne dois pas rester seul, est méfiante envers tout le monde. Et là, c'est le monde à l'envers ! Tata accepte Draco, et toi et Nymph', vous me faites la gueule ! »

Harry était un jeune homme relativement naïf, même si, étrangement, il savait faire preuve d'une certaine maturité, malgré son comportement parfois puérile. Mais Severus ne pouvait pas mettre son étonnement sur le dos de sa naïveté, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas que Draco était un Malfoy, et que donc Nymph' et Sirius ne pouvaient pas le voir en peinture, tout comme ses parents d'ailleurs. Seule Isaline semblait aller au-delà de ses préjugés et accepter Draco, voulant sans doute voir jusqu'où il irait. Sans que le blond ne sache quelle correction l'attendait s'il faisait vraiment du mal à Harry…

« C'est normal, ce mec la courtise avec des macarons ! Répliqua Sirius. Il t'emmène dans des restaurants hors de prix !

- Severus ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Sirius a payé combien, la première fois que vous êtes allés au restaurant en tête-à-tête ?

- Mais c'est pas pareil !! Cria Sirius, furieux.

- Tu n'as même pas envie de savoir.

- Je vois pas où est la différence, répliqua Harry en croisant les bras.

- J'étais beaucoup plus âgé que ce gamin, je te signale. Il veut t'en mettre plein les yeux et…

- Sirius, ne sois pas ridicule, tu veux bien ? »

L'écrivain se pinça l'arrête du nez, à deux doigts d'exploser. Il avait l'impression d'avoir Isaline juste devant lui, ce qui était insupportable. Severus ricana et son compagnon lui jeta un regard noir : on n'était vraiment aidé par personne.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré en songeant que tout le monde était contre lui. Il aurait pensé que Nymph' serait contente pour lui, mais même pas. Elle ne semblait pas du tout d'accord et elle lui avait fait le même que cinéma que Sirius. Et lui qui avait craint Isaline, et qui s'était plaint de sa méfiance de mère poule… Elle était d'une incroyable tolérance par rapport aux deux autres, et Harry n'aurait pu s'imaginer à quel point il pouvait avoir raison…

Le jeune homme s'installa dans le canapé, à côté de Severus, et prit la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. Il était passé chez son parrain pour lui dire au revoir, étant donné qu'il prenait avec Severus le train de onze heures et demie pour Londres. La toussaint avait eu lieu le samedi précédent. Sirius, Severus, Nymph', Remus et Isaline se rendaient à Londres et y resteraient jusqu'au mardi. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry avait la garde de Teddy. Isaline n'avait même pas acheté de billet pour lui, sachant qu'il ne voudrait pas les suivre, et ce fut évidemment le cas. Il resterait donc à Paris, seul, et Sirius était malade à l'idée que sa jolie bouche soit souillée par cette chose immonde que les Malfoy avaient mise au monde.

« Harry, tu ne connais même pas ce mec ! Tu ne sais pas qui il est, et il t'a déjà blessé…

- Ça s'est arrangé. Il regrette vraiment, et…

- Et ça fera comme l'autre ! »

Harry lui lança un regard blessé, et Sirius regretta tout de suite ses paroles. Il regarda Harry replier ses genoux contre son torse et les entourer de ses bras, regardant obstinément le poste de télévision.

« Harry, je suis désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches, au juste ? »

D'exister, pensa-t-il. Il ne connaissait pas ce gars, certes, mais il savait très bien qui étaient ses parents. Et après toutes les merdes qu'ils avaient fait à Isaline, qui, dans le fond, avait juste commis l'erreur d'offrir un toit à Nymph'… Sirius les haïssait, et leur fils ne devait pas être différent d'eux. Un gosse de riches, formaté pour suivre les traces de son père, faire un beau mariage et devenir quelqu'un de respectable… Comment ces gens pouvaient-il accepter son attirance pour les hommes ? Comment pouvaient-ils la tolérer ? Ça ferait comme Cédric, Draco ne faisait que dissimuler la vérité, et Harry souffrirait…

« Il n'est pas fait pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Maugréa Harry.

- Vous n'êtes pas du même monde.

- Toi et Severus non plus.

- C'est sûr que d'un point de vu intellectuel…

- Sev' !!!

- C'est vraiment pas mon genre de m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais tu devrais le laisser tranquille. Il est majeur, vacciné, et assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut. »

Non, cette fois-ci, Isaline ne l'avait pas menacé pour qu'il défende Harry, mais Severus commençait à en avoir assez des humeurs de son compagnon. Déjà qu'il était invivable, mais alors maintenant qu'il était obnubilé par Draco Malfoy… Bon, Severus l'avait bien cherché, il avait accepté ce cabot chez lui en toute connaissance de cause, et à vrai dire, il ne regrettait pas son choix, mais il en avait assez d'entendre parler de son élève tous les soirs…

Sirius grogna dans sa barbe et partit dans sa chambre. Severus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme : il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Harry lui lança un regard désolé. Severus se leva et lui fit signe de s'en aller : il avait un problème à régler avec un certain Sirius Black et Harry ne pourrait rien faire pour arranger cela. Il campait sur ses positions, sortir avec Draco n'avait rien de honteux ni de problématique. Sirius était aussi têtu que lui, et il ne laisserait pas tomber l'affaire.

Harry décida donc de s'en aller. Il passa devant sa chambre et dit « au revoir » à Sirius, qui ne sembla pas l'entendre, butté qu'il était. Puis, il mit ses chaussures, enfila sa veste, et fit un dernier à Severus qui semblait se préparer psychologiquement à un futur combat, qui promettait d'être rude…

Les mains dans les poches, Harry descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble, puis arriva dans la rue. Il était déçu par le comportement de son parrain. Il se doutait que Sirius serait méfiant, il l'avait déjà senti en parlant de Draco, mais à ce point-là… Il fut arraché de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. Il décrocha : c'était Olivier.

« Salut Harry, tu vas bien ?

- Moui, ça va. Et toi ? La forme ?

- Bof, j'ai cassé avec ma copine.

- Ah, je suis désolé. »

Ça faisait quand même quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Harry ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés, cela ne le regardait pas, et Olivier n'aimait pas vraiment parler de ses amours, surtout brisés.

« Par contre, j'ai un gros problème.

- Ah ? Lequel ?

- Tu sais, pour le concert… J'ai un problème avec les places. »

Il avait été programmé que, vendredi soir, ils aillent voir les Bizarr' Sisters, avec tout un groupe de personnes. Cédric, Harry et Ron avaient réussi à avoir de super places. Cédric les avait achetées pour les autres qui devaient le rembourser, sauf que certaines personnes mettaient beaucoup de temps à lui rendre l'argent, et il se retrouvait avec trois places, sans la sienne, sur le dos.

« Comme j'ai cassé avec ma copine, elle, sa meilleure amie veut plus venir non plus. Ce qui me fait deux places à caser !

- Ah ouais…

- Bon, à la limite, on peut convaincre Théo, mais j'ai toujours deux places et je sais pas quoi en faire. Tu aurais pas une idée, par hasard ?

- Heu… Non, pas vraiment, mais je vais y réfléchir.

- T'es super ! Bon, je te laisse. »

Et il raccrocha, ni plus ni moins. Pas étonnant que sa copine l'ait largué, Harry ne supportait pas qu'on lui raccroche au nez comme ça…

**OoO**

Draco tapotait sur les touches de son clavier, les yeux rivés sur son écran. Il était en train de terminer la rédaction de son travail, et ses yeux ne quittaient que rarement l'écran de son ordinateur, ses doigts voyageant sur les touches noires.

Allez, encore quelques lignes et c'était terminé… Il se retint de pousser un juron quand la fenêtre de Terry s'ouvrit. Il la réduisit dans sa barre de tâches et continua de taper, ignorant les petits bruits désespérés de son camarade de classe qui tentait tant bien que mal d'attirer son attention. Blaise, allongé sur son lit, jeta un œil à l'écran, et pouffa quand il vit que Boot tentait de causer avec Draco, mais ce dernier le bloqua carrément, une fois qu'il eut enregistré et terminé son travail sur Word. Il ne supprimait jamais les adresses MSN, jugeant qu'elles pouvaient toujours être utiles.

« Le pauvre Terry… A tous les coups, il a rien compris au sujet.

- C'est certain, soupira Draco en se tournant vers lui. Comment se porte Britney Spears ?

- Bien, apparemment. »

Blaise avait acheté un magazine people ce midi-là, afin de se divertir un peu. Draco n'avait jamais compris pourquoi des crétins achetaient des torchons pareils, et s'il ne faisait plus de remarques à Blaise, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il approuvait ses lectures, plus ou moins intellectuelles.

Il y eut un petit bruit, signe que quelqu'un se connectait. Draco tourna la tête vers l'écran et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il cliqua sur la petite fenêtre et une plus grande s'ouvrit.

« Harry s'est connecté.

- Sérieux ?? »

Blaise se leva, abandonnant son magazine sur le lit, et prit une chaise où il s'assit. Sur l'avatar, on pouvait voir Harry avec Isaline, souriant à l'objectif. Le message perso avait quelque peu changé : _Tous unis contre la connerie humaine… Pris au piège par Cho…_

« Salut. Tu vas bien ?

- A peu de choses près et toi ?

- Oui. »

Harry une invitation pour une conversation visuelle et audio. Draco accepta les deux et, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry apparut, avec sa chambre en arrière-plan. Il haussa les sourcils en apercevant Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ?

- Je reste dormir, demain on a notre stage à l'hôpital, expliqua Blaise.

- Ah d'accord.

- Alors, cette séance photo ?

- M'en parle pas, c'était atroce, soupira Harry en grimaçant. Cho est trop perfectionniste, elle trouve que je suis pas assez expressif, ou j'ai pas une bonne posture… Théo était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec vous ?

- J'avais pas prévu qu'elle veuille me prendre en photo avec les serpents de Théo. »

Blaise et Draco éclatèrent de rire. Harry fit la moue et leva les yeux au ciel. Soudain, il se retourna sur sa chaise. Les garçons entendirent une petite voix et ils virent le brun se baisser pour soulever un petit garçon qu'il installa sur ses genoux. Il était terriblement mignon, avec des joues rondes et des cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

« C'est qui, ce gamin ? Demanda Blaise, étonné.

- Teddy, le fils de Nymph'. Tout le monde est parti à Londres, donc je dois m'occuper de lui.

- Isaline n'est pas là ? S'étonna Draco.

- Nan. Elle revient demain soir.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec eux ? Demande Blaise.

- J'aime pas trop aller à Londres. »

Draco se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas allés à Londres pour la Toussaint. Il ne pouvait évidement pas poser la question à Harry, avec Blaise à côté de lui. Il le ferait un peu plus tard.

Ils restèrent un petit moment sur MSN, discutant avec Harry, qui semblait avoir vécu une journée infernale. Toutes les photos n'avaient pas été prises, d'ailleurs, il devait y retourner le lendemain. Avec Olivier qui goinfrait Teddy, Théo qui hurlait quand on était trop brusque avec Sahara ou Crystal, et Cho qui lui trouvait autour comme une mouche…

Harry leur demanda si leur semaine serait difficile. Selon Blaise, elle serait terrible. Draco semblait plus réservé, mais Harry savait que les tensions au sein de sa famille demeuraient, en particulier avec son père, dont les affaires semblaient assez difficiles, actuellement. Harry espérait que ça s'arrange, Draco n'avait pas semblé très optimiste. Enfin bon, il l'avait quand même quitté d'assez bonne humeur, la veille…

Il fallut coucher Teddy, qui était épuisé. Harry dut couper la communication, il allait regarder un peu la télévision avant de se mettre aussi au lit. Draco se demanda quand il pourrait revoir Harry, étant donné qu'il était occupé le samedi suivant. Il commençait vraiment à être dépendant, c'était fou…

**OoO**

On toqua à la porte. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois…

Finalement, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Harry entra dans la chambre. Il faisait assez sombre, les rideaux avaient été tirés. Il la chercha des yeux et la vit sur le lit, allongée de tout son long sur la couette froissés, lui tournant le dos. Le jeune homme ferma la porte derrière et lui s'avança vers le lit, où il s'assit doucement, comme pour ne pas la réveiller.

« Tu veux que je joue de la guitare ?

- Déjà joué du piano. M'a pas détendu. »

Elle se remit sur le dos. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Isaline ne pour cacher cette tristesse qui sommeillait au fond de son cœur. Harry s'allongea et ouvrit ses bras, où la tatoueuse se blottit. On aurait dit une petite fille, surtout quand elle se mit à sangloter. Sans bruit. Mais son corps était pris de légers soubresauts, et sa main tenait fort le tee-shirt du jeune homme.

Isaline pleurait rarement. En général, c'était après coup. Même dans les pires moments de sa vie, elle n'avait pas versé une larme. Il avait fallu des jours, des mois avant qu'elle ne se libère de ce poids sur son cœur. La seule exception avait été ce qui était arrivé à Harry, il y avait trois ans. La seule fois où elle avait cédé aux larmes, perdant tout son self-control.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Si elle comptait, ça faisait un an qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'amant. Elle n'était pas du genre à courir après les hommes, non plus. Quelques mois après s'être installée en France, elle était tombée sous le charme du cousin d'un de ses clients. Elle était amoureuse, ce qui rendit tout le monde heureux. Le type en question fut assez bien accepté dans la famille, même par Harry. Il faillit même s'installer chez eux. Mais Isaline fut confrontée à ce qu'il appelait « la réalité » : elle était tatoueuse, lui cadre dans une entreprise. Quand il voulut présenter Isaline à ses parents, elle fut rejetée tout de suite.

Alors, tout s'effondra. La famille n'accepta pas qu'il se mette en couple avec une tatoueuse de trente-sept ans, tatouée, percée… Laide à faire peur. Il avait tenté de les convaincre, mais au final, il avait abandonné. Et ils s'étaient séparés. Larguée, Isaline avait réussi à surmonter cette rupture, plus ou moins bien. Elle n'avait eu de nouvelles de lui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Harry revoyait encore son visage se décomposer, alors qu'il entrait dans la boutique. Elle avait été froide, calme, mais tout en elle hurlait de rage. Et de tristesse, aussi. Harry avait quitté la boutique, se glissant dans l'arrière-boutique, pour écouter ce qu'ils se racontaient, dans le couloir. Ce connard voulait renouer avec elle, lui disant qu'elle lui avait manqué, et qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qui s'était produit. Un joli baratin. Isaline n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le gifler bruyamment et de lui ordonner de s'en aller. Après la deuxième gifle, il envisagea de partir, et au bout de la troisième, il s'enfuit.

On n'oublie jamais quelqu'un qu'on aimé, même un peu. Et Isaline était dégoûtée, parce qu'il était revenu, après tout ce temps, pour faire des promesses qu'il n'avait jamais tenues. Ça faisait si longtemps… Il n'avait rien à faire là, il n'avait même pas le droit de lui parler, de la regarder… Il avait détruit tous ses espoirs, ne voulant pas se brouiller avec sa famille… Elle le détestait… Bon Dieu qu'elle le haïssait…

Elle finit par se calmer. La main de Harry caressait ses cheveux. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré pour ce type, ce n'était qu'une ordure parmi tant d'autres. Mais là, ça faisait mal. Vraiment, ça faisait mal. Et elle qui pensait qu'elle l'avait oublié, qu'elle avait tourné la page…

« Tu n'as pas de boulot ? Demanda-t-elle, une fois calmée.

- Non, ma cliente vient de décommander. Ma journée est terminée. Je vais peut-être aller voir Sirius.

- Ça sert à rien, il boude. »

Durant leur passage à Londres, Isaline avait essayé de le convaincre que Draco n'était pas aussi pourri qu'il en avait l'air, mais cette tête de mule et Nymph' s'étaient ligués contre elle, et ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Severus avait jeté l'éponge, de même pour Remus, et tous deux avaient fait un petit tour dans la capitale, le temps que ça se calme.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas chercher Draco à sa fac ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il serait content. »

Isaline leva les yeux vers Harry. Il semblait hésitant à aller le chercher, ayant peur de faire une bourde. Pourtant, il avait vraiment envie de le voir. Il ne pouvait oublier ces baisers torrides qu'ils avaient échangés devant chez lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes et ses bras autour de lui… Mais serait-il embarrassé de le voir là ? Serait-il… énervé ?

« Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Il n'est pas comme Cédric. »

Harry savait de quoi elle parlait. Cédric refusait qu'il vienne le chercher à son boulot, ou n'importe où, surtout s'il était en moto. Harry avait accepté cela, mais il avait toujours secrètement désiré passer le prendre après le travail. Il ne savait pas si Draco était comme lui, comment il réagirait s'il le voyait devant sa fac…

« Tu peux toujours tenter le coup. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

- Pas grand-chose. Tu crois que je peux ? »

Isaline lui fit un sourire. Harry sourit à son tour et il embrassa sa tante sur la joue, puis il se leva et sortit de la chambre, laissant Isaline seule sur le lit. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, en se disant qu'il fallait bien qu'il y en ait au moins un qui soit heureux.

**OoO**

Journée de merde. Semaine de merde. Nous n'étions que mardi, pourtant, mais elle avait si mal commencé que Draco n'avait même pas envie de penser à la manière dont elle se finirait.

Lundi, il avait eu son stage à l'hôpital. Crevant. Chiant. Exaspérant. La vieille McGo' était sur les nerfs et il y avait un accident grave sur une route, donc le service avait été surchargé par ces blessés, sans compter que, ce jour-là, il avait assisté à ce que le professeur Rogue aurait appelé « une épidémie d'accouchement ». À croire qu'elles avaient toutes décidé de pondre le même jour. Sans oublier les services habituels… Ni Draco ni Blaise n'avait assez d'expérience pour vraiment servir dans une opération, mais les internes étaient tellement énervés qu'ils en avaient fait baver aux stagiaires.

Draco pouvait comprendre la mauvaise humeur des médecins, mais certains savaient se montrer calme en toute circonstance et ne s'en prenaient pas aux stagiaires qui, dans le fond, ne faisaient de mal à personne, voulant juste apprendre. Bon, c'était une journée pas terrible, Draco en verrait d'autres.

Sauf que, une fois rentré chez lui, Draco avait dû affronter l'humeur massacrante de son père, qui avait d'ailleurs dîné en ville. Draco avait donc tenu compagnie à sa mère, qui ne s'était montrée guère bavarde : elle le harcelait pour connaître l'identité de Harry, ce dont Draco refusait de parler, et quand elle ne parlait pas de ce jeune homme inconnu, elle ne cessait de parler de sa famille, de Papy Pollux en train de rendre l'âme. D'ailleurs, sa charmante grand-mère allait peut-être descendre quelques jours à Paris, tant elle était triste, et Draco voyait cela d'un très mauvais œil. Il appréciait sa grand-mère, de façon toute relative, mais il n'était pas du tour d'humeur à supporter leurs jérémiades, et les critiques que Druella lui ferait, inévitablement.

Ainsi, Draco avait commencé sa journée de mauvaise humeur, à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille avec sa mère, et la journée ne s'était pas déroulée aussi tranquillement qu'il aurait pu le croire. Déjà, le midi il avait dû supporter la présence de Seamus et Dean en train de roucouler, Lavande et Susan qui parlaient de sexe, Terry et sa copine marchander pour une sortie au cinéma, et d'autres encore qu'il n'avait même pas calculé. Si Blaise n'avait pas été là, il aurait pété un plomb. Et les cours étaient exaspérants de facilité, il connaissait déjà tout ça, tant il avait pris d'avance pour ne pas être à la ramasse et profiter de son week-end…

D'ailleurs, joyeuse perspective : Harry était pris samedi soir. Un concert, lui avait-il dit. Déjà, il ne pourrait pas le voir, car il passait toujours son dimanche chez lui, à travailler, ou encore à donner des cours particuliers. C'était stupide de penser ça, mais il s'était fait à voir Harry le samedi, ça devenait une habitude, ça comblait cette journée. Bon, il y avait Blaise, son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier aimait profiter lui aussi de son week-end. Et il avait une fille en vue, en plus… My God… pensa-t-il. Rester à la maison dans cette ambiance…

Draco rangea ses affaires avec une lenteur exaspérante. Blaise avait envie de le secouer : il en avait assez de voir Draco dans cet état, il semblait au bord de l'explosion. Enfin, il le connaissait assez pour le savoir. Là où la plupart voyaient de l'irritation, lui voyait de la colère.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs, en silence, alors que tous s'agitaient autour d'eux. Certains s'en allaient, d'autres restaient, poursuivant leur emploi du temps. Mais cette sonnerie ne résonnait pas comme un échappatoire pour Draco, qui aurait presque voulu rester là : affronter son père et sa mère ne lui plaisir guère, pas plus que le fait de s'enfermer seul dans sa chambre immense, où il travaillerait jusqu'au dîner.

Les deux étudiants sortirent de l'université, et se dirigèrent automatiquement vers l'endroit où Blaise avait garé sa moto. Et, soudain, il le vit.

Draco aurait pu ne pas l'apercevoir. Il avait tant de monde sur cette place, tant de visages qu'il connaissait ou dont il ignorait l'existence. Il y avait tant de voitures stationnant près du trottoir, tant de mobylettes et de moto attendant contre un poteau ou près de la route. Mais il n'y en avait qu'une comme la sienne, noire et verte, brillante au soleil. Et il ne pouvait y avoir que lui devant l'engin, appuyé nonchalamment contre la moto, avec sa veste en cuir sur le dos. Draco aurait pu ne pas l'apercevoir. Mais ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés par cette silhouette, qui n'avait rien à faire ici, et qui semblait dissiper les nuages gris de sa journée.

Blaise ne cacha pas sa surprise quand il aperçut Harry à son tour, suivant le regard de Draco. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, qui semblait tout simplement captivé par le brun, qui se trouvait pourtant si loin d'eux. Le black eut un léger sourire, amusé.

« Bon, je te laisse avec ton homme. »

Draco sembla redescendre sur terre. Ses joues rosirent, ce qui fit rire Blaise, mais le blond n'en eut cure, et s'avança d'un pas tranquille vers Harry. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui, alors que le brun ne l'avait toujours pas vu. En cet instant, Draco ne pensait plus qu'à lui, et à cette… joie ? … qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

Il était venu le chercher. Sans lui demander la permission, certes, mais il était venu le chercher. Il lui manquait, sûrement. Draco sentit son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine quand Harry l'aperçut et qu'il eut un sourire gêné, timide. Rien sur son visage à lui ne montrait qu'il était content de le voir, alors que tout en lui disait le contraire.

Il fut devant Harry. Il y avait un monde fou sur la place, et peut-être que les gens le regardaient. C'était même évident. Personne ne venait jamais chercher Draco à la sortie de la fac, surtout qu'il était actuellement célibataire. Mais les regards curieux posés sur lui ne le touchaient même pas, il n'y avait plus que les yeux verts de Harry, ses joues rougies par la gêne.

« Salut, Draco. Je… Je ne suis venu te chercher, j'avais envie de te voir… Ça ne te dérange pas… ? »

Le tatoueur s'interrompit. Le visage de Draco s'était soudain détendu, perdant son air impassible, et il sourit. Ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il soit là. Vraiment, ça lui faisait plaisir. Alors Harry eut un sourire enjoué. Qui se figea quand Draco se pencha vers lui.

Pour l'embrasser. De tout le monde. À peine penché vers lui, une main tenant son casque de moto, l'autre dans sa poche. Harry ferma alors les yeux répondant doucement à ce baiser léger, son cœur battant à la chamade. Savourant ce baiser si chaste et discret, mais infiniment précieux…

**OoO**

« Bébé, arrête de faire la tête.

- Lâche-moi.

- Tu fais la gueule depuis hier ! On s'en fout, franchement. Allez, souris-moi. »

Seamus lui lança un regard froid et se remit en marche. Dean leva les yeux au ciel et le rattrapa. Il tenta de prendre sa main, mais Seamus les enfonça dans ses poches. Il était tout bonnement furieux, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir.

Les heures de sortie de Draco et Seamus correspondaient, à peu de chose près, ce qui avait permis à ce dernier d'assister au baiser que le blond avait échangé avec un type sorti de nulle part. Quand il avait vu Draco se diriger vers un inconnu, appuyé sur sa moto, il s'était vaguement demandé de qui il s'agissait. Et quand il avait vu son ex petit ami se pencher vers ce brun, dont il discernait à peine les traits, la jalousie était montée en lui comme un vilain poison, et cela lui avait coupé le souffle.

Jamais Draco ne l'avait embrassé devant la fac. Jamais. Ni là, ni autre part, où il avait du monde qu'ils étaient susceptibles de connaître. Et ce mec, perché sur sa moto, se faisait embrasser, comme ça. Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer à sortir ensemble. Seamus n'avait jamais eu droit à ça. Des baisers, il en avait eus, mais jamais en public. Jamais… Ravalant sa colère, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder Draco mettre son casque et monter derrière cet inconnu, puis disparaître.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait être là avant. Si ce mec revenait, il voulait voir sa gueule, voir s'il méritait vraiment ce genre d'attention. Avaient-ils déjà couchés ensemble ? Peut-être, si Draco était tenté, il pouvait se montrer rapide…

« Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Seamus ? »

Ce dernier s'arrêta et eut une grimace exaspérée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui poser la question ? C'était Terry, avec Zacharias Smith et Lavande, qui semblait assez surpris de le voir aussi énervé. Dean leur expliqua la situation : ils avaient aperçu Draco embrasser un mec brun mardi, et Seamus voulait voir la tête de ce type. Lavande approuva, elle les avait aussi vu, mais elle voulait vraiment savoir à quoi ressemblait le nouveau petit ami de Draco.

Ils sortirent de l'université et se postèrent pas loin de l'endroit où le petit ami de Draco s'était garé, la dernière fois. Le blond allait sentir dans une dizaine de minute, tout au plus, alors ils attendirent. Seamus était impatient et Dean ne parvenaient pas à le calmer. Soudain, ils virent une moto noire et verte débouler, un jeune homme assis dessus. Il coupa les gaz et descendit de la moto, après l'avoir stabilisée. Et il retira son casque.

Il était canon. Ce fut la première pensée que Lavande, Dean, Zacharias et même Seamus eurent en le voyant. Un visage aux traits plutôt fins, quoique indéniablement masculins, avec des lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés où s'éparpillaient des mèches écarlates. Il avait une certaine classe, avec son jean moulant et sa veste en cuir. Son casque à la main, il s'appuya contre la moto et sembla attendre, les yeux dans le vague. Seamus sentit la jalousie monter en lui : ce mec était beau…

« Putain, c'est pas vrai… »

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Terry, qui dévisagea l'inconnu avec un mépris surprenant. Il semblait à deux doigts de cracher par terre tant il était dégoûté. Il se souvenait parfaitement de lui, de son air sûr de lui, de l'humiliation…

« Il s'appelle Harry.

- Comment tu le connais ? S'étonna Zacharias.

- Draco et Blaise ont accompagné Millicent quand elle a voulu se faire tatouer, et j'y suis allé aussi. Ce mec était le tatoueur. »

Seamus ouvrit de grands yeux de stupéfaction. Il ressemblait à un poisson rouge. Il se souvint d'une discussion qu'il avait eue avec Draco à propos des tatouages, et le blond ne semblait pas particulièrement attiré par ça… L'étudiant reposa les yeux sur Harry. Canon, c'était vrai. Mais tatoueur. Draco sortait avec un tatoueur. Un abruti de tatoueur. Il lui avait préféré ce mec au visage d'ange, il s'était abaissé à draguer un mec pareil… Et c'était ça qu'il avait embrassé, un gars tatoué de partout, qui passait ses journées à scarifier la peau de ses clients… C'était _ça_ qui le remplaçait…

Le dégout, la colère et la jalousie se mêlèrent dans son cœur, et elles furent plus intenses encore quand le visage du tatoueur s'illumina. Draco et Blaise arrivaient. Draco souriait légèrement, d'ailleurs. Ce petit sourire en coin, si sexy… Seamus écouta Terry raconter que ce Harry était arrogant, sûr de lui, et qu'il devait sûrement être un bon coup pour que Draco sorte avec lui, mais il avait surtout les yeux posés sur le couple, tout comme Lavande, la Miss Ragots. Seamus bouillonnait de rage, Draco s'était encore penché vers ce connard pour effleurer ses lèvres, presque comme si c'était une habitude. Mais c'était un tatoueur, merde ! Un tatoueur ! Un mec qu'il avait juste rencontré comme ça… Baisait-il si bien que ça ? Dégueulasse…

Ils se mirent à causer, tous les trois. Blaise avait un large sourire, comme toujours, et Harry souriait aussi, riait même. Draco levait les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré. Soudain, son cœur ralentit. Il fixait la main du brun, cette main honnie qui avançait doucement vers celle de Draco, libre. Il allait la rejeter. Evidemment qu'il allait la rejeter, pas de gestes aussi familiers en public, il allait la repousser… Mais non. Les doigts du brun se glissèrent timidement dans la main du blond, qui referma à peine les siens, en un geste négligé. Mais il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Ils se tenaient la main.

Seamus bouillonnait. Rageait. Dean se sentait extrêmement jaloux et le lui fit savoir, mais Seamus n'en avait cure : il ne voyait que leurs mains enlacées, de façon négligée, mais Draco n'avait pas retiré sa main. Au contraire, il avait refermé ses doigts sur ceux du brun. Blaise s'excita, agitant les bras dans tous les sens, apparemment très heureux, et Draco lui-même était agréablement surpris. Comme si Harry leur proposait quelque chose d'agréable, une sortie ?

Il le haïssait. Harry. Il le haïssait. Ce tatoueur sorti de nulle part, qui avait pris sa place. Ce salaud que Draco embrassait, ce connard qui lui tenait la main… Il le haïssait. Lui n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il avait vécu beaucoup de choses avec Draco, tellement de choses, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de lui à la fac, ni même nulle part ailleurs. Certes, ils se tenaient la main quand ils se baladaient, mais il ne l'embrassait pas, ils n'étaient pas aussi proches…

Qu'importe Dean qui trépignait à côté de lui, qu'importe la voix de crécelle de Lavande, ou les commentaires de Zacharias et de Terry… Il venait de se faire un ennemi. Harry. Le tatoueur. Seamus devait récupérer Draco, il était impossible qu'il puisse se mettre en couple avec un mec pareil. Hors de question…

**OoO**

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé à dix-huit heures et demie. Le temps qu'ils mangent et qu'ils se rendent au concert. Draco trouvait que c'était un peu tôt, mais Harry lui avait laissé entendre qu'il y aurait sûrement des retards. Il ne fallait pas compter sur les jumeaux pour être à l'heure, ni même Cho, qui passerait un temps fou à se pomponner.

Draco sortit de la salle bain et Blaise y entra. Il avait déjà étalé ses vêtements sur son lit, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les enfiler, et attendre que Blaise ait terminé de prendre sa douche pour se coiffer. Draco avait passé sa matinée et son après-midi à donner des cours de soutien, de même pour Blaise qui voulait se faire un peu d'argent, et ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés chez le blond pour se préparer. Blaise était plus large d'épaules que son ami, mais il avait amené ses propres vêtements la veille, ayant passé la nuit chez Draco.

Si ce dernier était un peu en froid avec ses parents, la guerre avait tout simplement éclaté chez Blaise. Pas contre sa mère, qui n'avait conscience de rien, mais entre Blaise et le type qui lui servait d'oncle et de beau-père. Mielleux, il avait annoncé à sa mère qu'il passait le week-end chez Draco, non seulement pour éviter son beau-père, mais aussi pour ne pas faire tout le chemin en métro pour rentrer chez lui.

Le black avait été fou de joie en apprenant que Harry avait des places pour les Bizarr' Sisters. Lui n'avait pas pu en avoir, malgré la queue qu'il avait faite avec Draco et Millicent. Il avait traîné ce dernier de force, mais il n'avait rien obtenu et il avait été si malheureux que le blond ne lui avait fait aucun reproche malgré le temps perdu. Et là, Harry lui annonçait qu'un de ses potes avait cinq places en trop, pour cause de nombreux désistements : une ex petite amie et sa meilleure amie, un type qui se faisait opérer de l'appendicite, un pote qui en fait n'avait pas les moyens de payer la place et une fille qui avait un empêchement… le bonheur ! Enfin, pour lui…

Il avait été prévu que Millicent et Hermione les accompagnent. Hermione n'avait pas été si difficile à convaincre. Bon, la place était chère, et elle n'avait pas du tout les moyens de se la payer, donc Blaise, Draco, Millicent, Ron et Harry s'étaient partagés le prix pour qu'elle puisse venir. Elle aimait bien ce groupe, et puis, Ron serait présent…

Draco et Blaise avaient appris, la veille, que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble. Enfin, ce n'était pas le grand amour avec les bisous baveux à tout bout de champ, mais Hermione semblait prête à laisser une chance au rouquin. Ils l'avaient appris par Harry. Draco l'avait appelé pour connaître l'heure du rendez-vous et le jeune homme était chez lui avec Ron, qui hurlait : « On sort ensemble ! On sort ensemble ! ».

« Qui sort avec qui ? Avait-il demandé.

- Ron sort avec Hermione. Je pourrais être heureux pour lui s'il ne me cassait pas les oreilles. »

Le rouquin avait protesté, mais le brun ne l'avait pas écouté. Blaise et Draco étaient plutôt contents pour Hermione : elle semblait prête à tourner la page, ce qui était génial. La jeune fille n'avait donc protesté que pour la forme, gênée qu'ils lui payent sa place. D'un autre côté, à cinq, c'était vite fait, et ils en avaient les moyens…

Harry les avait informés qu'ils seraient assez nombreux. Draco se préparait donc psychologiquement à passer de longues heures avec un troupeau de fans des Bizarr' Sisters. Son seul réconfort était que Harry et Théo seraient présents : Blaise et Millicent seraient sûrement très excités et Hermione occupée avec Ron. Les seuls êtres civilisés qu'il connaissait se résumaient donc à Harry, quoique il ne savait s'il était aussi excentrique que Blaise dans ce genre de moment, et Théo, qui ne devait pas venir à la base.

Blaise sortit de la salle de bain, enroulé dans sa serviette, et laissa donc la place à Draco qui se coiffa. Il était élégant, comme toujours, et quand il revint dans la chambre, il trouva que Blaise avait vraiment un look de déglingué. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais il n'en pensait pas moins…

Ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de la chambre, puis quittèrent la maison, après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à Narcissa, Lucius étant enfermé à double tour dans son bureau. Ils partirent en direction de la station de métro. Le voyage dura un certain temps, ils étaient partis en avance, et ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure au rendez-vous, à savoir le restaurant que les parents Cho géraient. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était au garde-à-vous devant l'établissement et elle leur sauta dessus quand, ayant traversé la route pour atteindre le trottoir, ils furent à sa portée. Elle était habillée en mode Sweet Lolita, on aurait dit un gros bonbon…

Ils étaient les premiers, ce qui semblait étonner Cho. Non parce qu'ils étaient arrivés avant tous les autres, mais parce qu'ils étaient à l'heure. Peu à peu, les gens arrivèrent. Il y eut d'abord Millicent et Hermione, qui avaient un peu de retard, selon elle, puis Olivier arriva. Blaise et Millicent furent hallucinés quand ils le virent : Olivier Dubois, la nouvelle recrue du Paris Saint-Germain. C'était un jeune homme grand, athlétique, qui possédait un certain charme. Il salua chaleureusement Blaise, qui semblait encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà. Draco ne fut pas étonné qu'Olivier ait refusé de poser pour Cho : vu sa situation, il ne pouvait jouer au mannequin avec cette détraquée…

Puis, ce fut au tour de Ron, ses deux frères et sa petite sœur d'arrivée. Si Draco avait trouvé que Blaise avait un look déglingué, les vêtements des jumeaux Fred et Georges étaient bien pires encore. Draco préféra détourner discrètement les yeux des horreurs qu'ils portaient sur eux. Bon, c'était un style comme un autre, hein, mais tout de même… Et lui qui trouvait que Harry ne s'habillait pas bien…

Préférant éviter d'abîmer ses yeux sur les jumeaux tape-à-l'œil, et aussi sur le petit couple que formait Ron et Hermione, il posa les yeux sur la petite sœur du rouquin, Ginny. D'ailleurs, cette dernière le regardait avec une haine indescriptible, qui le perturba quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne saisisse. Il se souvint qu'Isaline avait mentionné son prénom : elle craquait pour Harry. Il eut un sourire en coin qui la fit rougir de fureur, et il la détailla sans la moindre retenue : des cheveux roux qui ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules, retenus par un élastique, un petit visage tout mignon dont les joues et le nez étaient recouverts de tâches de rousseurs, et des yeux bleus. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe à froufrous descendant jusqu'à ses genoux et elle portait un haut au décolleté plongeant, avec une veste par-dessus pour se protéger un peu du froid.

Une fille plutôt mignonne, soit, mais elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. A Draco, c'était certain, il respirait la classe, mais aussi à Harry, qui méritait mieux, selon le blond. Il n'était pas étonné que la jeune fille ait craqué pour Harry, et au fond de lui, même s'il était convaincu de son charme, il se demanda pourquoi Harry l'avait choisi lui, alors qu'une fille aussi mignonne n'attendait qu'un geste de lui. Il devait vraiment aimer les hommes pour avoir refusé ses avances. A moins qu'il ne lui ait menti… Non, ce n'était pas son genre…

« Bon, ils foutent quoi, là ? S'exclama Fred en regardant sa montre.

- Ils sont en retard, là ! Approuva Georges.

- Arrête de te plaindre, vous n'étiez pas à l'heure, vous non plus, soupira Olivier.

- Mais j'ai faim, moi !

- Tu sais, frangin, ces deux tapettes ont besoin de se pomponner. »

Les jumeaux et Cho partirent dans un éclat de rire. Draco haussa un sourcil, prêt à répliquer, mais Olivier le devança.

« Si Théo apprend que vous l'avez traité de tapette, ça va chier. Harry s'en tape mais pas lui.

- Théo s'excite pour un rien, de toute façon, répliqua Cho.

- C'est pas une raison.

- N'empêche, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de lui qu'ils sont en retard ! »

Draco saisit que c'était plus par rapport à Théo qu'ils les avaient appelés « tapettes », mais il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de moqueries dans le dos. Enfin, ce ne devait pas être très sérieux, sinon ils n'en auraient pas parlé aussi ouvertement devant lui. Le pauvre Théo, il devait en baver…

Soudain, les jumeaux hurlèrent de joie. Tout le monde se retourna et, en effet, Harry et Théo venaient de sortir de la station de métro, de l'autre côté de la rue. A côté des autres, Harry était habillé presque normalement, même si ses vêtements laissaient à désirer, et Théo respirait la classe avec ses vêtements sombres, si on le comparait aux dégénérés qui s'agitaient derrière lui.

« Oh, les tarlouzes ! Vous en avez mis du temps !! »

Pas vraiment d'humeur à rigoler, Théo leur fit un doigt d'honneur, et les jumeaux hurlèrent plus fort encore, outrés. Blaise et Millicent étaient morts de rire, et Draco se demanda dans quel monde de fous il était tombé. La soirée promettait d'être très longue…

Théo et Harry traversèrent la route. Le tatoueur avait les yeux rivés sur Draco, qui lui fit un sourire charmeur, conscient des regards noirs de Ginny. Harry se glissa contre lui et leva son visage vers le blond qui l'embrassa doucement, passant un bras autour de sa taille. C'était si facile de le tenir comme ça, contre lui, tellement naturel que la place de Harry semblait être là, au creux de son bras. Draco se refusait de penser de façon aussi niaise, mais le prendre contre lui, l'embrasser, puis lui tenir la main était si évident… si simple…

Le petit groupe entra dans le restaurant, où plusieurs tables avaient été réservées. On s'installa, Ginny prit d'office une place à côté de Harry et Millicent s'installa à côté de lui. Draco se mit donc devant son petit ami en jetant un regard froid à la jeune fille, Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et Théo jeta presque Cho hors de sa chaise pour se mettre à côté du blond. Il souffla à ce dernier qu'il était le seul à ne pas être complètement barjot avec Harry dans cette bande de malades. Sympathique bande de malades, sauf après une journée de boulot…

Le dîner, asiatique évidemment, fut plutôt agréable. Du moins pour la plupart des convives, car Draco vécut un cauchemar. Harry était assis devant lui et il arrivait facilement à capter son attention, bien qu'il dérivât souvent dans les conversations avec ses amis, où Draco était pris de temps à autre. A vrai dire, il discuta beaucoup avec Théo, qui se révéla être une personne très particulière mais dont la conversation était des plus intéressantes. Ils avaient le même âge et faisaient les mêmes études. Il plut d'ailleurs à Blaise qui le trouvait très courageux de supporter Seamus.

« Ça va, il s'est calmé. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il est cool, depuis quelques temps. Mais depuis jeudi, il est complètement sur les nerfs, je me demande ce qu'il a. Hier, il était à deux doigts de me jeter la poêle à la figure. Enfin, il l'a jetée contre le mur, je suis vivant, mais le mur était pas content… »

Draco lui dit qu'il avait dû les apercevoir, lui et Harry. Théo poussa alors un soupir à fendre l'âme en grognant un « ces gays vont finir par me tuer ». Mais si Théo fut d'une compagnie agréable, tout comme ces dégénérés qui le firent sourire plus d'une fois par leurs pitreries, ce ne fut pas le cas de cette petite peste de Ginny.

Dans le fond, elle n'était pas méchante. Juste collante. Et atrocement hypocrite. Séductrice. Baveuse. Elle l'écœurait. Non, finalement, il comprenait pourquoi Harry l'avait choisi, lui : il ne se comportait pas comme un gentil petit toutou. Ginny était toujours là à le coller, lui toucher le bras, effleurer ses doigts, lui couler des regards tendres, et lui parler d'une voix mielleuse. Elle n'était pas stupide, juste amoureuse et prête à tout pour l'avoir.

Draco aurait voulu écarter cette sangsue de son petit ami, mais c'était impossible. Sa seule consolation était de voir Harry la repousser discrètement, mais pas assez franchement, il était trop gentil pour cela. Draco se sentait jaloux et énervé contre la rouquine. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir du restaurant et montrer à cette petite conne qu'il était le petit ami de Harry. Il ne supportait plus les regards sombres de Ginny, son air hypocrites quand elle s'adressait à lui, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Il savait se contrôler.

Le dessert terminé, ils payèrent la note, et quittèrent le restaurant. Ginny voulut en profiter pour s'accrocher au bras de Harry, mais Draco lui prit main et il jeta un regard terrible à Ginny qui sembla se ratatiner sur place. Sans la lâcher du regard, il guida Harry vers la sortie du restaurant, ce dernier étant trop occupé par les jérémiades de Théo pour faire attention à autre chose. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon il aurait vu Draco foudroyer la jeune fille du regard, ce qui ne lui aurait certainement pas plu.

Le groupe entra dans le métro, destination le Stade de France, où avait lieu le concert. C'était une bande joyeuse et assez bruyante. Théo se laissa tomber sur un strapontin et Harry s'assit à côté de lui, Draco posté juste devant lui. Les jumeaux racontaient des blagues à tout bout de champ, faisant rire Millicent, Hermione et Cho, tandis que Blaise discutaient joyeusement avec Olivier et Ron. Ginny restait avec les filles, jetant de fréquents regards au couple. Théo le remarqua et il eut un air amusé sur le visage.

« Ryry, c'est toi qui l'a annoncé à Ginny ? Demanda Théo en chuchotant.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu sortais avec moi, précisa le blond.

- Non, c'est Ron. J'ai pas osé. »

Ron l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Ginny avait assez mal pris la nouvelle, ce que le brun pouvait comprendre, depuis le temps qu'elle lui courait après… Il se sentait d'ailleurs plutôt gêné : Draco ne se gênait pas pour lui prendre la main, et il sentait le regard de Ginny posé sur lui. De plus, elle continuait ses tentatives de séduction… Ce qui était relativement embarrassant…

Ils arrivèrent à la bonne station de métro, et ils sortirent donc de la rame. Il y avait un monde fou dans le wagon, au point que tout le monde se serrait, mais ce fut encore pire à l'extérieur. Ils restaient les uns près des autres pour ne pas se perdre. Ron tenait fermement la main de Hermione et de Ginny tandis que Blaise en faisait de même avec Millicent. Olivier et Théo encadraient Cho, sachant d'avance qu'elle se perdrait, et les jumeaux les guidaient, marchant devant eux. Harry avait attrapé le bras de Draco et ne le lâchait pas, l'entraînant vers l'avant.

Ils mirent un temps fou à accéder à l'immense salle de spectacle. De grandes affiches avaient été installées à divers endroits, montrant le groupe, aux vêtements et aux coiffures assez particulières, certains très colorés et d'autres bien plus sombres, le teint blanc et les yeux soulignés de noirs, formant un groupe excentrique mais uni, et ce depuis dix ans. Puis, il fallut trouver leurs places, près de la scène. Blaise et Millicent étaient enchantés, ils faisaient plaisir à voir. Ça faisait un bon bout de temps que les Bizarr' Sisters n'avaient pas donné de concert, et être si près d'eux… Blaise et Millicent ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit aussi près, ils n'en avaient pas parlé pendant le repas, et ils demandèrent à Olivier comment ils s'étaient débrouillés. Ce dernier leur avoua qu'ils avaient campé des heures et des heures à l'avance pour avoir ces places.

L'euphorie se propageait dans la foule, ça criait de partout, l'excitation à son comble. Et ce fut bien pire quand on annonça l'arrivée des stars, qui déboulèrent soudain sur scène, en une mise en scène grandiose, ce qui fit briller les yeux de la foule de mille étoiles. Le groupe, composé de huit membres, s'agitèrent sur scène, empoignant leurs instruments, tandis que le chanteur, Myron Wagtail, micro à la main, entonnait sa première chanson, avec une passion sans nom. La foule hurlait, de toute part, les bras se levaient, les lumières allant et venant sur la marée humaine qui s'agitait dans la salle immense, tandis que le chanteur laissait sa voix partir dans les airs…

« So take your hands off me, tonight I'm breaking free, this is the night, this is the night… »

Le refrain venait d'être entonné, Draco se laissait entraîner par le rythme brutal et désespéré de cette chanson. Une façon bien étrange de commencer un concert, mais l'effet escompté était là : tout le foule était en délire, hurlant les paroles de la chanson, en écoutant la voix grave de Myron Wagtail, accompagné de divers instruments. Et ce n'était que le début.

Près de lui, Blaise sautillait sur place, et Harry dansait presque, porté par la musique. Au fil des minutes, Draco se laissa complètement emporté, se joignant à la foule, qui ne formait plus qu'un. Il sentit pendant un moment Harry lui prendre la main, et il n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour voir son sourire. Un sourire magnifique qui vous retournait le cœur. Et pendant un long moment, ils chantèrent ensemble, bougeant en rythme sur le son entraînant de la musique… Tous deux étaient si près les uns des autres que le couple flirtait discrètement, les yeux rivés vers l'autre, Draco effleurant les fesses de Harry d'un air provocateur, tandis que l'autre touchait son torse, son cou, en le regardant d'un air malicieux.

Même Théo se laissait aller. Il empoigna pendant quelques minutes les épaules de Harry, qui glissa son bras dans son dos, et ils se mirent à hurler une chanson, formant une chaîne avec Fred et Georges juste à côté. Draco et Blaise étaient morts de rire, ils étaient complètement déchaînés…

Les chansons s'enchaînèrent, certaines du dernier album, d'autres plus anciennes, tantôt douces et lentes, d'autres d'une violence sans égal, et entre les deux, des mélodies entraînantes, sur lesquels le chanteur se démenait, traversant la scène, dansant avec ses musiciens qui se donnaient à fond pour offrir à leur public un spectacle sans égal.

Le spectacle fut long, ponctué de diverses mises en scènes, telle que l'arrivée du chanteur dans un cercueil en bois verni, ou encore l'arrivée de loups-garous et de vampires sur la scène, certains absolument atroces et d'autres terriblement sensuels. Des hurlements se déclenchèrent quand Myron Wagtail embrassa un jeune homme androgyne, peu vêtu, ou encore quand des filles aux jolies formes l'entourèrent, dansant langoureusement autour de lui, parfois si proches, qu'elles étaient prêtes à l'embrasser. Le groupe jouait sur la provocation, certains membres se retrouvèrent à demi-nus sur scène.

Le concert pris fin, après quelques retours sur scènes. Le groupe gueula un « On vous aime, les gens !! Sans vous, on serait pas là ce soir !! On vous aiiiiiiiiiiime !! ». Leur voix s'était un peu cassée vers la fin, mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient crevés et complètement déglingués, emporté par l'ambiance de la scène et l'excitation diffusée par le public. Et ce dernier ne s'était pas gêné pour leur hurler la même chose en réponse…

Quand ils quittèrent définitivement la scène, ce fut comme un grand vide, une sorte de fatigue mêlée à l'excitation, le cœur battant encore très fort et des images plein la tête. Ce fut avec lenteur qu'ils sortirent de la salle immense, essoufflés, assoiffés et crevés, presque assourdis. Heureux d'avoir été aussi prêts du groupe, Blaise, Millicent et les jumeaux jubilaient, bavassant sans s'arrêter sur différents moments du show. Cho ramena ses fesses pour participer à la conversation, encore agitée comme une petite puce.

Hermione avait l'air d'être exténuée : elle avait aussi profité du concert, jetant aux orties son air de petite fille sage, tenant Ron par la main, qui parlait activement avec Olivier, Harry et Draco. Ce dernier écoutait plus qu'autre chose, tenant négligemment la main du brun, qui était encore tout énervé malgré la fin du spectacle. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges et ses yeux brillaient, un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Il était tout simplement irrésistible, sexy…

Ginny restait plus en retrait. Elle avait tenté de se rapprocher de Harry, qui ne lui jetait pas un seul regard, et Draco attirait toute son attention quand il ne bavardait pas avec les autres. Ils allèrent dans une brasserie bondée, histoire de boire quelque chose, et une fois encore, Harry était coincé entre un de ses amis et le blondinet, qui enlaçait maintenant sa taille. Harry s'appuyait presque contre lui, riant à ce qu'il lui racontait. Blaise et les jumeaux faisaient les pitres, imitant bien mal le chanteur, qu'ils vénéraient presque, et les filles gloussaient à leur imitation. Toutes, sauf Ginny, qui s'imposa au couple, tapant la discute avec Harry, dont l'attention fut vite détournée une fois de plus par Draco, qui n'avait aucun mal à diriger ses yeux émeraude vers sa personne, à la plus grande rage de la jeune fille.

Théo vint les débarrasser de la présence de Ginny, se réfugiant vers eux, à cause de ces boulets qui se trémoussaient devant le bar, enchaînant les verres. Ginny ne le supportait pas, et il lui fit bien comprendre avec ses yeux qu'elle l'emmerdait, donc elle s'en alla, trouvant refuge auprès de Ron, qui câlinait Hermione, sans faire attention à sa petite sœur. Théo et Draco échangèrent un regard complice, tandis que Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

Il fut temps de rentrer. Ils empruntèrent le métro pour rentrer, épuisés, appuyés les uns contre les autres. Ils finirent par se séparer, à regrets. Même Draco trouva dommage de se quitter, même s'il était épuisé. Ce petit groupe légèrement déluré lui était bien agréable. Il quitta Harry avec un léger baiser, qui s'en alla avec Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux. Draco lança un dernier regard perçant à Ginny, comme pour la prévenir de ce qui risquait de se passer si jamais elle osait approcher Harry. Cette gamine l'insupportait, et la faire flipper ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal… Enfin, il avait passé une excellente soirée, alors il n'allait pas s'énerver pour si peu…

**OoO**

« Alors, ce concert ?

- Génial. »

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le concert des Bizarr' Sisters. Sirius éclata de rire en voyant le visage rêveur de Harry. Tous deux étaient installés dans le canapé du salon, un plateau avec des gâteaux et du _Nesquick_ à la fraise posés dessus. Severus était en train de bosser dans son bureau, et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de le déranger… no comment.

La soirée avait été géniale, aussi bien leur dîner chez les parents de Cho, qui leur avait fait un prix, que le concert en lui-même. Il avait passé un bon moment avec ses amis, mais aussi avec Draco qui était toujours resté avec lui, semblait vouloir mettre une distance respectable entre son meilleur ami surexcité et lui-même. Théo avait aussi traîné dans ses pattes, mais ça, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Sirius était content que Harry ait passé une bonne soirée, mais il fut étonné qu'il n'y ait pas eu de conflit entre Draco et Ginny, ce qu'il fit remarquer au jeune homme. Là, le visage de Harry s'assombrit quelque peu. Il n'y avait pas eu de conflit « clair » entre eux, mais Ginny n'avait pas arrêté de flirter avec lui, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il était déjà pris, et Draco se défendait plutôt bien, accaparant son attention quand Harry n'était pas occupé par ses amis.

Il était évident que Draco avait été jaloux, ou du moins énervé par le comportement de Ginny envers Harry. Draco n'avait pas arrêté de le coller. Harry trouvait ça agréable, Draco était là sans l'étouffer, mais il aperçut certains regards froids qu'il lançait à Ginny, en particulier après le concert. Théo s'était joint à la partie, il n'aimait pas Ginny, et c'était réciproque. Harry s'était senti très gêné : il était normal que Draco et lui soient proches, même si le blond exagérait par moments, mais c'était embarrassant de l'être devant Ginny qui avait espéré depuis si longtemps…

En même temps, Harry ne lui avait jamais donné de faux espoirs, car même s'il ne la repoussait par toujours franchement, il avait le mérite de lui dire clairement ce qu'il pensait quand elle s'aventurait trop loin. Mais il avait préféré éviter le scandale lors de cette sortie, et Draco semblait avoir eu le même souhait. Pendant un temps, Harry s'était demandé s'il avait passé une bonne soirée, et le blond commença réellement à s'amuser quand le concert débuta. Un grand moment de délire et de folie.

Puis, quand ils étaient allé boire un verre dans un bar, il avait semblé plutôt détendu, mais c'était bien différent des moments qu'ils passaient juste tous les deux. Draco avait une certaine maîtrise de lui, qu'il avait perdue pendant le concert, mais une fois la musique éteinte, il était redevenu le même. Les seuls moments où Harry avait vraiment l'impression de retrouver son Draco, c'était quand il ne parlait qu'à lui, son regard posé sur son visage, leurs mains enlacées.

Sirius écoutait son filleul parler de sa soirée en silence, l'interrompant de temps à autre, mais quand Harry se mit à parler de Draco, il écouta vraiment ce qu'il lui disait. Le blond semblait prendre une place de plus en plus importante dans la vie de son filleul, ses yeux brillaient quand il parlait de lui, et il semblait vraiment heureux. Si avoir un petit ami l'avait longtemps rebuté, il ne semblait éprouver plus aucun doute pour le blond. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans son regard, pas encore, songea Sirius. Mais vu comment les choses progressaient…

Il dut néanmoins reconnaître que Harry était plus souriant depuis qu'il sortait avec Draco. Non pas qu'il fut malheureux avant, mais c'était comme si son regard avait retrouvé sa petite étincelle. Harry goutait à nouveau au flirt, aux baisers, aux doigts noués, aux effleurements… Amer, Sirius se dit que Harry vivait certaines choses avec Draco, qu'il n'avait jamais vécu avec son ex… Des choses toutes bêtes que Cédric ne lui avait jamais autorisé, et que Harry découvrait auprès de Draco… Pas étonnant qu'il soit autant attaché à lui, que ses réticences se soient envolées… Draco assumait son attirance pour les hommes, et il semblait bien décidé à plaire à Harry. Se doutait-il à quel point le fait de lui tenir la main lui faisait plaisir ?

Sirius commençait à comprendre pourquoi Isaline refusait de dire à Harry que Draco était un Malfoy. Ce dernier enjolivait la vie de Harry, il lui redonnait le sourire et faisait battre son cœur. Le jeune homme n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, mais il était plus joyeux depuis qu'il fréquentait l'étudiant. Draco n'avait pas un effet négatif sur lui, même si leur relation n'avait pas si bien débuté que ça. Sirius ne pouvait accepter aussi facilement la situation, mais il se disait que, dans le fond, Isaline avait encore raison. Elle était tolérante, elle allait au-delà de ses préjugés. Draco n'était responsable de rien. Les seuls fautifs étaient ses parents.

« Et vous vous revenez quand ?

- Je sais pas, répondit Harry, pensif. On se voit souvent, en ce moment. Il va finir par avoir marre de moi.

- Moi, si un charmant jeune homme venait me chercher après le boulot, je serai content !

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Et un magazine s'abattit sur sa tête. Sirius poussa un petit cri de surprise et leva les yeux vers Severus, qui semblait exaspéré : Sirius venait toujours le chercher et il se plaignait parce que Severus n'avait jamais l'air content de le voir. L'écrivain lui fit un petit sourire innocent et son compagnon soupira, agacé. Sirius lui prit la main et posa ses lèvres dessus, ses yeux rivés vers le visage du professeur, dont le regard s'adoucit.

« De quoi vous parlez, encore ? Grommela le professeur.

- De ton cher élève.

- Ah, tu as enfin accepté que ton filleul fréquente qui il a envie ?

- C'est pas ça !! Gueula Sirius.

- Encore à boire ce truc infâme ? Fit Severus, l'ignorant, en avisant le _Nesquick_ à la fraise.

- Tu n'as aucun goût, Sev'… »

Vexé, Sirius prit son bol et en but une gorgée, alors que Severus faisait une grimace éloquente. Harry ricana et reçut un coup de magazine sur la tête lui aussi. Severus s'en alla vers la cuisine pour se servir quelque chose de correct. Environ deux ans et demi qu'il vivait avec ce cabot, et impossible de lui faire manger des choses saines…

**OoO**

Et que je t'embrasse, et que je t'embrasse… Bon Dieu, prions pour que Harry ne devienne pas accro à leurs baisers et qu'il le force à s'humilier ainsi en public… Non, il ne le supporterait pas…

Draco voulait bien admettre qu'embrasser quelqu'un était quelque chose d'agréable, et donc, embrasser Harry était loin d'être une corvée. Au contraire, il prenait du plaisir à embrasser Harry. Il aimait son étrange soumission, sa manière tendre de lui répondre, ou de l'embrasser, lui faisant alors perdre tous ses moyens. Oh, il en avait vu, des tendres, mais Harry avait quelque chose de particulier. C'était peut-être parce qu'il ne lui forçait jamais la main, n'imposant pas son baiser, qui pourrait rester chaste, si Draco ne se sentait pas complètement fondre face à cette tendresse qu'il lui insufflait par ses lèvres pulpeuses…

Non, décidemment, la baiser était vraiment quelque chose d'agréable. Hormis quand on sortait l'artillerie lourde. Draco n'était pas un mateur, mais sentir, savoir, entendre ces deux abrutis se rouler la pelle du siècle attirait inévitablement son regard. Il se demandait bien quel plaisir on pouvait bien en tirer, à se fouiller ainsi les amygdales, et ce devant un public.

Jamais, Ô grands dieux jamais, il n'avait autorisé Seamus à l'embrasser en public. Enfin, jamais sur la bouche. Il avait été tenté : Seamus était son petit ami, pourquoi lui refuser cela ? Mais il avait vite compris que, s'il lui donnait la main, il lui mangerait le bras : il lui suffisait d'un chaste baiser accordé pour qu'il se retrouve à la même situation que Dean, actuellement. Et Draco était écœuré à cette idée… Il y avait des façons d'embrasser, et des lieux, surtout… Comment Théo pouvait supporter ça ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait fuit chez Harry afin de bien se reposer pour ses journées de boulot…

Draco était exaspéré. Il priait pour que Harry ne lui impose jamais ça. Il l'avait déjà embrassé devant la fac, sans vraiment réfléchir à son geste, et il espérait que le jeune homme n'en profite pas outrageusement… Pour le moment, il s'était plutôt bien comporté, mais peut-être que cela ne durerait pas… En tout cas, il était hors de question que Draco s'affiche de cette manière.

Le pire, dans cette situation, c'était que c'était à cause de lui que Seamus et Dean s'embrassaient de cette façon. Pour l'exaspérer et le dégouter, ou alors le rendre jaloux, mais ça, c'était raté. Draco avait vraiment pitié de Dean : Seamus avait encore des sentiments pour Draco, c'était évident, et Dean ne lui servait que de bouche-trou. C'était du moins sa vision des choses. Blaise le trouvait horrible, Draco estimait être réaliste. Dean en pinçait pour Seamus depuis que ce dernier avait posé les pieds dans cette fac. Il s'était cantonné au rôle de meilleur ami jusqu'à ce que Draco lui laisse la voie libre. Enfin, il avait fallu du temps à Seamus pour s'en remettre. Ou, plutôt, pour essayer de se venger en rendant Draco jaloux, ce qui avait pour le moment échoué.

Draco n'aurait jamais dû suivre Blaise, ni toute cette bande de crétins quand ils avaient décidé de déjeuner ensemble. Le blond se dit que c'était bientôt terminé, et que dans quelques heures, ils seraient à la boutique de Harry, avec Millicent et Hermione. Il avait téléphoné à Harry hier, et il fallait croire qu'il n'avait toujours pas perdu cette maudite habitude de perdre son portable, car Isaline décrocha et lui glissa en rigolant que Cho passerait jeudi après-midi pour leur montrer les photos. Mais secret, Ryry était pas au courant, c'était une surprise.

C'était assez marrant. Pour être sincère, la patronne l'avait fait flipper, avec son regard perçant et son air peu avenant. Mais maintenant, elle lui paraissait un peu plus ouverte. Soit Harry lui parlait de lui, ce qui l'adoucissait, soit elle avait décidé de passer outre ses préjugés. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi était dû se retournement en douceur de la situation, Draco était quand même content : il était évident qu'il n'arriverait pas à embobiner la tante de Harry, donc il pouvait s'estimer heureux que la situation s'arrange.

« T'as fini de manger ?

- Ouais. »

Blaise attrapa son sac et se leva, vite suivi de Draco. Ils quittèrent la table en saluant les autres, et sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à Seamus et Dean. Ils se baladèrent un peu, passant à la librairie pour acheter le dernier numéro de _Closer_, et ils se rendirent au parc, où Blaise put lire tranquillement son magazine tandis que Draco se plongeait dans le tome 2 de _Millenium_. Leurs lectures étaient un tantinet différentes, mais l'un feuilletait un magazine pour se moquer un peu tandis que l'autre faisait travailler son imagination. Et c'était plus instructif que ce ramassis de bêtises…

Il faisait bon, ce jour-là, et ils furent un peu déçus de retourner en cours. Il avait fait si froid, ces derniers jours… Mais ils virent le bon côté des choses : cela n'avait rien de stressant et ils verraient les autres juste après. Ces quelques heures ne furent donc pas bien longues, Draco prenait ses notes de sa petite écriture serrée tandis que Blaise en faisait de même, arrondissant ses lettres sur sa feuille quadrillée, tout en gribouillant dans la marge.

Par moment, il arrivait à dessiner des cœurs ou des fleurs sur la copie de Draco qui lui jetait des regards à glacer le sang ou se contentait de soupirer. Néanmoins, Blaise avait un peu mûri : il faisait ses dessins au crayon ou au stylo plume, et non au _Stabilo_ ou stylo à bille… Combien de feuilles de cours avaient-elles été gâchées par ses cœurs rose fluo ou de petites étoiles de toutes les couleurs…

La fin du cours fut comme une libération pour Blaise qui balança toutes ses affaires dans son sac, tandis que Draco les rangeait méticuleusement. Il haïssait les feuilles volantes ou les sacs mal rangés (note : … levez la main tout ceux qui laissent leurs feuilles traîner dans leur sac ! XD), ce que faisait d'ailleurs Blaise, mais Draco avait cessé de lui faire des remarques. Il s'était néanmoins amélioré : au moins, maintenant, il ne perdait plus ses cours (note : pas comme moi :p).

Ils quittèrent l'université, se dirigeant vers la station de métro la plus proche. Ils croisèrent Hermione et Millicent à une intersection, et ensemble, ils allèrent à la boutique où bossait Harry. Blaise harcela presque Hermione pour savoir comme ça avançait avec Ron, et cette dernière refusa tout simplement de lui répondre, les joues rouges : ça ne le regardait absolument pas.

« Mais je veux savoir ! Se plaignit-il.

- Eh bien demande à Draco, tiens ! Il a sûrement plein de choses à te raconter !

- Bah non, il a rien fait avec Harry.

- Mais moi non plus, crétin !! »

Millicent éclata de rire. Hermione bougonna un « espèce d'obsédé » et lui fit la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la boutique. Blaise tenta de se rattraper, sans grande motivation, dans le seul et unique but de taquiner la jeune fille. Draco levait les yeux au ciel, tout en discutant avec Millicent, qui avait récemment rencontré Gregory, alors qu'elle se baladait avec Hermione, Daphné et Tracey. Draco fit une grimace.

« Tu traînes souvent avec Daphné et Tracey ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Tu ne les aimes pas, hein ? »

Non, il ne les aimait pas. Enfin… Il était sorti un temps avec Tracey. C'était la meilleure amie de Daphné. Draco était sorti un temps avec elle, mais leur liaison n'avait pas duré plus d'un mois. Tracey travaillait dans une superette afin de payer son loyer, et elle avait vu en Draco non pas un petit ami, mais un porte-monnaie bien garni. Draco devait avoir dix-huit ans quand ils étaient sortis ensemble. Tracey était douée au lit, mais Draco ne supporta pas bien longtemps sa manie de vouloir aller dans tous les endroits où elle pourrait être vue, de manger dans de bons restaurants et de lui demander des choses hors de prix. Si elle avait été discrète au début, elle ne tarda pas à être très franche avec lui, et il finit par laisser tomber l'affaire.

Leurs relations ne s'étaient pas améliorées, mais tous deux se traitaient avec indifférence. Elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur un crétin et elle était prête à lui pondre un gosse. D'où la sortie avec ses copines, d'ailleurs, il lui fallait une nouvelle garde-robe… Draco était heureux de ne pas avoir arrêté la capote, où il se serait fait piégé, et en beauté.

Quant à Daphné… Elle le pourrissait quand l'occasion se présentait, et il avait eu du mal à digérer ce qui s'était passé avec Harry. Bon, elle n'était pas censée savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble, certes, mais elle n'avait pas à le critiquer comme ça à tout bout de champ. Une gamine prête à tout pour être plaint ou pour attirer les regards vers elle. D'ailleurs, c'était bientôt son anniversaire, et Draco avait été invité.

« C'est dans deux semaines, je crois, dit Millicent. Je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais pas venir.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le blond.

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de fête. Et ça tombe mal, c'est l'anniversaire de mon père. J'ai eu du mal à lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais venir.

- Moi non plus, je n'y vais pas, ajouta Hermione. Je n'aime pas ces fêtes, moi non plus, et en plus, elle veut qu'on y vienne accompagné. Je préfère largement passer une soirée avec Ron en tête-à-tête. »

Pour le coup, elle n'avait pas tord, et Blaise ne lui fit aucune remarque amusée sur ses derniers mots. Daphné avait insisté que les personnes qu'elles invitaient et qui étaient en couple devaient venir avec leur copain ou leur copine. Pour les couples officiels, évidemment, et l'amourette de Hermione n'était pas passée inaperçue. Ni même celle de Draco. La nouvelle s'était rependue comme une traînée de poudre : Draco sortait avec un tatoueur terriblement canon. C'était Lavande qui était à l'origine des ragots, évidemment…

« Tu vas y aller avec Harry ? Demanda Hermione. Daphné ne va pas te lâcher, avec ça…

- Je sais. Surtout qu'elle connait Harry… Mais je ne sais même pas si je vais y aller. Astoria sera sûrement…

- Non, elle ne sera pas là, le coupa Blaise. C'est Zacharias qui me l'a dit. Apparemment, Daphné a voulu une fête entre amis. Sa sœur ne doit pas venir. »

Ce n'était pas pour autant que Draco était partant pour y aller. Astoria pouvait très bien débarquer parce que lui venait à la fête. Et, franchement, si c'était juste pour jouer les hypocrites de service… Il allait en parler avec sa mère, histoire de savoir si c'était vraiment utile d'y aller. Il savait parfaitement que Daphné l'avait invité afin d'attirer un peu plus de gens à sa fête : il était un bon parti et nul doute qu'il se ferait draguer là-bas. Mais Daphné voulait attirer des gens à sa fête, et son idée de couple, c'était pour en tranquilliser certains, qui ne voudraient pas venir car déjà en couple…

Et c'était une façon comme une autre de défier Draco, notamment. Serait-il capable d'amener son mec à cette soirée ? Assumerait-il de sortir avec un banal tatoueur, avec lequel il devait sûrement s'envoyer en l'air ? Daphné n'en voulait pas à Harry de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, elle comprenait un peu, mais elle voulait voir jusqu'où Draco irait, s'il emmènerait Harry dans un endroit où il n'avait pas à mettre les pieds, et comment il agirait avec lui…

C'était ça qui lui faisait peur, en fait. Comment Harry réagirait, plongé dans ce monde qui ne lui appartenait pas ? Il tenterait de le convaincre de venir, si vraiment son père voulait qu'il y aille, mais il se demandait comment réagirait Harry. Pas s'il lui demandait, mais là-bas. Draco était complètement différent dans ce genre soirée, bien loin de l'image qu'il avait pu donner à Harry…

Mais il cessa d'y penser quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Le petit groupe descendit de la rame, puis monta les escaliers en béton, et furent à l'extérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique, ouverte, et entrèrent. Ron était en pleine discussion avec Nymph', et il n'y avait pas de client dans la boutique.

« Salut tout le monde ! » S'écria Ron.

Il courra presque vers Hermione avant de s'arrêter net devant elle et l'embrasser timidement sur la joue. Draco et Millicent, sans même se concerter, écrasèrent les pieds de Blaise pour l'empêcher de rigoler, et ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur. Nymph' ricana et Isaline entra, se demandant qui avait bien pu pousser ce drôle de bruit, mais deux petites couronnes d'anges étaient apparues sur les têtes de Draco et Millicent, tandis que Blaise grognait dans sa barbe. Ron rigola et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Salut les jeunes. »

Draco s'avança vers Isaline qui lui serra la main, avec une forte poigne, mais il ne fit qu'un signe de tête à l'autre tatoueuse qui l'ignora. Draco prit son mal en patience, jugeant qu'il était inutile de faire un scandale maintenant, même s'il n'aimait pas du tout le comportement de Nymph'. Une voix leur parvint de l'étage.

« Isaline !!! Y'a un mot de passe !!! »

C'était Cho, qui devait sûrement hurler depuis le haut des escaliers. Isaline soupira et retourna vers l'arrière-boutique.

« Tape : Isaline me gonfle. Mais pas d'espace !

- Ça marche pas !!

- Elle essaie de faire quoi ? Demanda Blaise, surpris.

- Elle a les photos mais elle veut nous les montrer sur l'ordinateur, expliqua Ron. Celui d'Isaline a un virus, alors ils le font sur l'ordi' de Harry. Il est parti faire quelques courses donc il n'est pas là. Mais il met toujours un mot de passe. Vous venez ? »

Ils passèrent dans l'arrière-boutique, puis accédèrent à l'entrée. Ron monta l'escalier, les autres sur ses talons, et entra dans la première chambre, d'où provenaient les voix.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Draco découvrit sa chambre. Un papier peint bleu, un bureau encombré, une armoire dans un coin, près de laquelle était posée une guitare, et enfin un poste de télévision devant un lit plutôt large. Une chambre relativement simple, mais Draco s'y sentit étrangement bien. Il aimait bien ce bazar, ça lui rappelait la chambre de Blaise.

Cho leur fit un petit signe vague de la main, concentrée devant l'écran, où une petite fenêtre était ouverte. Il fallait un mot de passe.

« Bah tiens, essaie ça : Draco est mon petit ami.

- Tu crois ?? C'est trop simple !

- La dernière fois que j'ai piraté son ordi', c'était : Théo a un nouveau colocataire. »

Cho tapa la petite phrase et poussa un petit cri de joie quand l'ordinateur se déverrouilla. Draco soupira en écrasant le pied de Blaise, qui était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire : Harry aurait pu choisir un autre mot de passe, quand même… Millicent demanda si Harry changeait souvent de mot de passe, Isaline lui répondit qu'il le faisait quand elle avait réussi à le deviner. Ce qui arrivait souvent.

Cho sembla alors de meilleure humeur. Elle brancha son appareil photo numérique sur l'ordinateur pour les extraire. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait fait des photographies avec un appareil classique, mais aussi avec le numérique. Elle le faisait à chaque fois, car si elle adorait les photographies tirées des pellicules, elle trouvait que celles des appareils numériques étaient tout aussi pratiques.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de Cho. Le thème était assez vague : raconter une histoire, et ce en douze photographies. Cela pouvait être une scène de la vie quotidienne, ou autre… Il n'y avait aucune contraire, à part qu'il fallait prendre une seule personne en photo. Cho ouvrit la première photographie, et Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Harry était allongé sur un lit, perdu au milieu des draps blancs et froissés, les yeux clos, comme s'il dormait. Ses cheveux noirs étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, et son visage emprunt d'une incroyable quiétude. Sur son torse imberbe, un papillon apparaissait, au niveau du cœur, bleu avec des arabesques gracieuses, qui donnait l'étrange impression qu'il allait s'envoler d'un moment à un autre. Sur son épaule, la tête blanche et jaune d'un python apparaissait, tandis qu'un autre, bien plus sombre, serpentait sur son ventre.

C'était une photographie magnifique. Draco se demanda pendant un instant si c'était vraiment Harry sur cette photo : sortait-il vraiment avec un homme aussi beau ? Isaline couinait : elle ne supportait pas les serpents.

La photographie suivante n'était pas cadrée sur son torse et ses bars écartés : n'apparaissait que son visage las, prise du côté, comme si Cho s'était agenouillée devant le lit. On pouvait voir ses yeux verts à demi ouverts, une tête blanche de serpent sur son cou, l'autre près de son oreille. On voyait ses piercings, quelques simples anneaux. La photo suivante le montrait redressé sur son lit, les bras en arrière le soutenant. Des mèches de cheveux noirs cachaient ses yeux, alors que son visage était tourné sur le côté, regardant sans doute la fenêtre. Il y avait toujours les serpents sur les draps, et sur sa peau pâle, le papillon bleu ressortait avec encore plus d'intensité. Draco le trouva incroyablement sexy, dans sa pose, avec son torse légèrement sculpté et ses bras musclés…

Puis, ils suivirent Harry debout dans le couloir. On pouvait distinguer l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, et la porte ouverte de la salle de bain juste devant. Harry était enveloppé du drap, tâche blanche au milieu des murs gris. Cette photo n'avait rien de spéciale, mais la suivante était différente. En effet, Harry était dans la baignoire, allongé dans l'eau, la mousse recouvrant toute la partie inférieure de son corps. Les yeux clos, ses cheveux étalés sur la céramique blanche de la baignoire, il semblait complètement abandonné dans cette eau. La photo avait été prise du dessus, par quelqu'un de grand, très certainement, et Cho leur précisa qu'Olivier l'avait portée sur ses épaules pour qu'elle soit assez haute. Une photo assez difficile à réaliser, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle : Harry était beau, fragile, désirable…

La suivante quelque chose de plus… violent ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment le mot. Harry s'était assis dans la baignoire, et sur la photographie, ses cheveux d'un noir profond dégoulinaient devant son visage, le cachant. Ses tribales sur son épaule apparaissaient, mais la photo était centrée sur la masse de cheveux noirs, et ses yeux qu'on voyait à peine, perdu dans le vague… Une étrange impression de mélancolie ressortait de cette photographie. On aurait presque pu l'imaginer pleurer, à cause des gouttes d'eau coulant sur son visage humide…

Cho leur avoua que cette photo fut assez difficile à réaliser, à cause de Théo qui faisait le con et Olivier qui avait faim et jouait avec Teddy. Harry n'arrêtait pas d'éclater de rire, c'était nerveux. Mais elle changea rapidement de photo. Le tatoueur apparut alors juste devant la porte de la chambre, de profil, comme s'il allait entrer, la peau humide. Il tenait un grand drap blanc dans ses mains, qui cachait le bas de son corps, mais qui n'était pas noué autour de ses hanches. Puis, ce fut son visage qu'elle leur montra, éclairé par la lumière, la même impression de mélancolie peinte sur son visage. Ses yeux verts brillaient doucement, ses lèvres rosies et ses joues pâles.

La photo suivante était très belle, et elle surprit l'assistance. La pièce était vide, et Harry était au milieu, de dos, et ses ailes d'ange apparaissaient, courbes et bien dessinées, ondulant des épaules jusqu'à la chute de ses hanches. Il tenait le grand drap écarté, au niveau de ses reins, et le profil de ses jambes apparaissaient légèrement grâce à la lumière chaude et vive diffusée par la fenêtre.

C'était un ange qu'il y avait sur cette pièce. Ce n'était plus vraiment Harry. Leurs regards étaient posés sur le dos tatoué, puis ses bras écartés, tenant le grand drap blanc, comme s'il continuait de s'avancer le soleil, les gestes décontractés, les bras un peu fléchis. Ses cheveux noirs étaient humides mais ébouriffés, glissant sur sa nuque.

Draco regardait avidement l'écran de l'ordinateur, alors que défilait les dernières photographies. La suivant le montrait repliant le drap sur ses hanches, montrant ainsi parfaitement le tatouage des ailes sur son dos, et son visage leur apparaissait presque, tourné quelque peu vers eux, mais ses mèches folles cachant ses traits.

Et, à la dernière photo, Draco tomba sous son charme, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. La prise était simple, pourtant, mais Harry était terriblement beau. De dos, son aile d'ange arrondie apparaissant sur son épaule, il avait croisés les bras, sa main apparaissant alors sur son bras dénudé de tout tatouage, et il avait rapproché son visage de l'arrondi de son épaule. Un visage tourné vers eux, ses yeux émeraude brillant sur son visage neutre, encadré de cheveux noirs, les regardant avec intensité.

Harry était beau. Cet homme sur cette photographie, ses yeux verts et intenses, son visage aux traits délicats, sa chevelure ténébreuse et cette ailes apparaissant légèrement… Il était beau. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

« Alors, elles sont pas belles, mes photos ?? »

S'en suivit de nombreux commentaires, tous positifs. Elle avait fait un super travail. C'était une histoire toute bête, dans le fond, qui ne racontait pas grand-chose, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le but de la manœuvre, selon elle, mais elle estimait s'en être plutôt bien sortie. Elle serait fixée par sa note, mais même si elle était mauvaise, elle était heureuse du résultat.

Et elle n'était pas la seule, Draco l'était aussi, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Seuls ses yeux bleus brillaient, posés sur la photo de Harry. Il était sous le charme, et il n'avait jamais imaginé que Harry puisse être aussi photogénique. Certes, il était canon, mais à ce point-là… Draco n'avait pas loupé son coup, quand il avait décidé de séduire le jeune homme…

Justement, en parlant de lui, ils l'entendirent ouvrir la porte d'entrée puis crier un « c'est moi ! » peu discret, suivi d'un « c'est nous !! » venant sans doute d'un petit garçon. Isaline sortait alors de la chambre, alors qu'on entendait la voix de Nymph' en bas. Elle se retint de grogner en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas montée avec eux. Vraiment aucune ouverture d'esprit… Ou alors c'était elle qui était trop tolérante, ce qui n'était pas faux…

Tout le petit monde sortit de la chambre. Cho dévala les escaliers et sauta sur Harry en lui criant qu'il était vraiment trop trop beau sur les photos. Ses joues rosirent en voyant que les autres étaient là, et particulièrement Draco. Le blond avait son petit sourire en coin, et il s'avança vers Harry d'un pas tranquille, tandis qu'Isaline lui volait son sac de courses pour en ranger le contenu. Le blond passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Salut, beau gosse, » chuchota-t-il, avant de l'embrasser légèrement.

Les joues du jeune homme s'embrasèrent. Draco lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille qu'il devrait devenir mannequin, il était photogénique. Cela ne pouvait évidemment pas calmer Harry qui n'en finissait pas de rougir. Blaise et Cho s'agitèrent, voulant savoir ce que Draco avait dit pour que Harry soit aussi rouge. Isaline cria qu'il avait dû lui dire un truc cochon, Harry leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Ron, Hermione et Millicent riaient.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Nymph'. Le petit dans ses bras, elle repartit dans la boutique, sous le regard réprobateur de Harry et celui irrité de Draco.

**OoO**

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça !!

- Fais le pour lui, merde ! »

Isaline tapa sur la table, le regard flamboyant. Nymph' était à deux doigts d'exploser, furieuse qu'elle était, et pendant quelques instants, Isaline avait l'impression de revoir la jeune adolescente qu'elle avait ramené chez elle, ce chiot abandonné, qui lui exprimait toute sa colère.

« Draco est important pour Harry, alors arrête de te comporter de cette façon !

- Je ne peux pas accepter qu'ils sortent ensemble ! Putain, mais c'est un Malfoy ! Un Malfoy !! Hurla-t-elle.

- Avant d'être un Malfoy, c'est un homme, un jeune homme dont on ne connait rien. Et Harry…

- Si tu aimais vraiment Harry, tu ne le laisserais pas sortir avec cette ordure ! Après tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait, tu acceptes tout ça sans rien dire !

- Je t'interdis de remettre en cause mon amour pour Harry ! Je m'inquiète pour lui, mais il tient à Draco, et il est hors de question que tout soit gâché à cause de ses préjugés ! J'en avais, moi aussi, mais ce gosse n'est pas aussi con qu'il en a l'air.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'es conne ! »

C'était comme taper contre un mur de brique. Isaline était un mur de brique, qui refusait de céder, la bloquant, alors qu'elle essayait de le faire céder, de trouver une ouverture…

« Tu vois pas qu'il essaie de t'embobiner ? Tu vois pas que son but est de sauter Harry et de le laisser tomber après ? C'est qu'un abruti, il nous l'a déjà prouvé, et comme Harry lui laisse une nouvelle chance, tu fais pareil ! Tu es stupide, Isaline, tu es faibles et lâche ! Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu…

- Casse-toi. »

Son visage était neutre, son regard froid, transperçant. Nymph' se sentit soudain très petite devant elle, devant cette femme, qu'elle avait insultée, qu'elle avait méprisée, et qui lui avait offert tout ce qu'on lui avait arraché. Elle était cette adolescente perdue, Isaline était cette femme plus âgée, plus grande, immense par rapport à elle. Tellement plus grande qu'elle, en cet instant, tellement…

« Casse-toi, Nymph'. J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses de moi. Va dire à Harry que son mec est le fils de ceux qui ont détruit notre maison et qui m'ont presque ruinée. Va lui dire, Nymph'. Et affronte son regard. Soit courageuse, gamine, puisque moi, je ne le suis pas. »

Et Isaline sortit, sans un mot de plus.

Et Nymph' réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Elle se voyait devant lui, lui annonçant la nouvelle. Elle pouvait presque l'imaginer pétrifié, revoyant ces scènes de son enfance, quand le couple Malfoy, si distingué, était venu dans la boutique, pour récupérer Nymph'. Et leurs visites suivantes, leurs menaces, les coups de téléphone anonymes, la maison qui brûle…

Tout ça pour récupérer Nymphadora Tonks. Pour sauver l'honneur, bafoué par Andromeda, qui avait épousé un banal ouvrier. Pour rattraper le coup, pour que cette femme vulgaire qui leur avait déjà pris Sirius ne leur arrache pas Nymph' et en fasse n'importe quoi…

Harry avait huit ans. Alors qu'il venait de retrouver un semblant de vie normale, dorloté par Isaline, tout leur tombait sur la tête. Nymph' revoyait encore la femme, enfermée dans ce ridicule appartement, s'occuper du petit qui traînait dans ses pattes, nettoyer la gerbe de Sirius qui n'en finissait plus de boire, et en même temps rassurer l'adolescente, terrifiée à l'idée de s'en aller. Elle revoyait son air fatigué, son mince sourire, son optimiste. Mais surtout ses cernes. Ses grandes cernes…

Comment Harry avait-il vu tout ça, du haut de ses neuf ans ?

Non, elle ne pourrait pas lui dire. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Son visage stupéfait, l'incompréhension dans son regard, la tristesse, le chagrin. Car il allait abandonner, s'il savait. Il serait triste. Tellement triste…

Nymph' se laissa tomber sur une chaise, en remerciant du fond du cœur Ron de l'avoir tiré loin de la maison. Sinon, il les aurait entendues gueuler. Sinon, il l'aurait vue pleurer. Et il n'aurait pas compris…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Kikou tout monde !

**Lys :** Hello :-). Donc voici un nouveau chapitre ! Et merci à toutes les personnes qui nous laissent des reviews, vraiment, ça fait hyper plaisir de recevoir tous ces petites messages dans la boite mail !

C'est sûr ! Bon, maintenant, les choses se corsent, surtout avec Seamus ! Il me fait peur T.T

**Lys :** XD

Sinon... Petit messages à ceux qui me reprochent mes fautes. Je voudrais dire que l'erreur est humaine. Oui, je fais des fautes, mais il existe des textes où elles sont plus graves, et à mon avis, les miennes relèvent souvent de fautes de frappe. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux que ça gêne, mais c'est comme ça : ce sont mes textes et il est plus difficile de voir les fautes dans ses propres textes que dans ceux des autres (du moins c'est mon cas). Oui, je pourrais faire appel à une bêta, mais je me demande si mes chapitres sont catastrophiques à ce point... Moi aussi je n'aime pas les textes bourrés de fautes, mais relire 26 pages le soir avec la télé en arrière-fond (et en un seul morceau parce que y'a papa qui gueule sinon parce que je suis trop sur l'ordi), c'est quand même pas l'idéal. Donc, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous trouverez certainement dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains.

**Lys :** Roooh, que tu causes bien, Didi... Cela dit, tu pourrais quand même faire des efforts...

(grogne dans sa barbe)

**Lys :** Mais encore ?

(bougonne dans sa barbe)

**Lys :** En fait, elle se dit que dans les fics bourrées de fautes, on fait pas souvent de remarques sur l'écriture...

Bon, on va arrêter de plomber l'ambiance et laisser les lecteurs lire ce chapitre !

**Lys :** Mais en fait elle est pas vexée, c'était juste pour arrêter de s'excuser dans les réponses aux commentaires...

Bref !

**Lys :** Voui bref :p. Faut l'excuser aussi, elle est dans une passe difficile : elle n'arrive pas à pondre un semi lemon à cause de ses soeurs qui lui tournent autour parce qu'elles veulent savoir ce qu'elle écrit...

T.T

**Lys :** Autre chose ! Petite récompense à celui ou celle qui enverra la 200e review !

... Ce sera une grosse récompense parce que j'ai regardé le morceau et il est vachement long... Et je peux pas couper, y'a du suspens à la fin du bout...

**Lys :** Ah ouais... En même temps, c'est un bout de la fête...

Au moins 2 pages, voire 3... Bon, bref. A plus tard !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Quand il rentra chez lui, l'orage éclatait dans le salon. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de marcher droit devant lui, mais juste au moment où son pied allait se poser sur la première marche des escaliers, son père apparut dans le couloir, furieux.

« Draco ! »

Ce dernier se retourna et il vit le visage de son père se détendre, s'apaiser, même si la colère continuait de bouillonner en lui. Pendant quelques instants, Draco inspecta son père, des pieds à la tête, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme plutôt grand, et c'était de lui que Draco avait hérité sa taille. Tout en lui inspirait l'élégance et la noblesse. C'était un noble, après tout, Lord Malfoy, et ses vêtements taillés sur mesure montraient à eux seuls que son compte en banque était bien garni. Mais Draco n'avait que faire de ses vêtements hors de prix. Il regardait plutôt le visage dur mais encore séduisant de son père, qui avait attiré bien des prétendantes. Un visage dur et froid, avec des yeux bleu gris pénétrants, qui semblaient lire en vous. Draco pensa vaguement à Isaline, et il se dit que son père et elle devaient être de la même trempe. Des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étaient négligemment liés derrière sa nuque, encadrant son visage.

Un homme imposant qui avait du charisme et une présence indéniable. Draco avait longtemps été fier d'être le fils d'un tel homme, avant de vraiment se regarder dans un miroir, et se dire qu'il ne lui ressemblerait jamais, malgré tous ses efforts. Ce modèle ne lui correspondait pas, et s'il respectait énormément son père, Draco ne voyait plus en lui une image qui se devait de reproduire.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et sa mère apparut. Elle se jeta son fils pour lui embrasser la joue. Un léger effleurement. Pendant quelques secondes, il revit Isaline, mercredi dernier, faire un bisou sur la joue de Harry, avec tant d'affection que c'en était stupide. Tellement stupide que ça lui en donnait envie. Il aurait bien aimé que sa mère l'embrasse de cette manière. Mais bon, il était habitué, après tout…

« Dis-moi, Draco, commença son père. Tu as été invité à la fête d'anniversaire de Daphné, c'est bien ça ? »

Son père parlait d'une voix traînante, que Draco avait tenté d'imiter pendant de longues années. Mais il avait passé l'âge où il n'était qu'une pâle copie de son père, avec ses airs supérieurs, sa voix traînante, ses vêtements taillés sur mesure… Un petit crétin arrogant, mais il avait changé. Avec Blaise, il avait changé. Avec sa bisexualité, il avait changé.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas encore accepté.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller ? S'étonna sa mère.

- Pas vraiment. »

Toute trace de colère s'était évaporée de leur visage. Sur quoi se disputaient-ils, encore ? Depuis la rentrée, ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler. Draco avait décidé de rester hors de tout ça : il n'était pas concerné par leurs disputes.

« Je veux que tu y ailles, ordonna son père.

- Je suis obligé ? Astoria y sera sûrement, et…

- Justement, profite de cette occasion pour te réconcilier avec elle, fit sa mère avec un sourire.

- Daphné veut qu'on vienne en couple. Elle connait Harry et veut absolument qu'il vienne aussi.

- Harry ? »

Lucius haussa un sourcil. Draco se sentit alors obligé de lui réexpliquer qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami. Oui, le tatoueur. Non, il ne ressemblait pas à une grosse brute recouvert de tatouages, il était même plus jeune que lui. Brun. Plutôt séduisant. Un peu plus petit que lui, assez fin mais musclé. Non, ils n'avaient rien fait ensemble, c'était encore récent. Non, il n'avait pas honte de lui.

Oui, il irait.

**OoO**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Nymph' ?

- Sais pas.

- Si, tu sais.

- Nan.

- Tu sais pas mentir, Tata. Elle est bizarre depuis ce matin. Et pas seulement depuis ce matin. Ça fait quelques jours, déjà.

- Tu vois Draco, demain ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Cherche pas, alors. »

**OoO**

Tranquillement assis sur son lit, Blaise lisait un magazine. Il venait de terminer son travail, abandonnant ainsi son ordinateur.

Blaise n'aimait pas vraiment lire. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça, les romans pourris qu'on lui faisait lire au collège et au lycée l'avaient toujours répugné. Quand il voyait Draco dévorer des romans aussi gros que lui, il était tout simplement écœuré.

Il se souvint que, au début, il avait l'avait traité de rat de bibliothèque. Toujours en train de fouiner au CDI, dégainant son bouquin pendant leurs heures de perm'. Terrifiant, comme mec. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir s'entendre avec lui : il était hautain, sûr de lui, et premier de la classe.

Mais tous deux avaient un point commun : ils parlaient couramment l'anglais, et les cours de langue étaient donc une véritable torture. Malfoy parlait extrêmement bien, couramment même, et Blaise avait compté le nombre de fois qu'il participait en cours : cinq fois. Après, il semblait ne disait plus rien, regardant par la fenêtre en attendant la fin de l'heure.

Un jour, Blaise fut puni et son professeur le força à s'assoir à côté du « calme et sage » Malfoy. Blaise était un peu dégouté, mais quand il comprit que son camarade s'emmerdait come un rat crevé, il le vit d'une tout autre manière. Draco participait cinq fois par cours, puis il « s'endormait ». Blaise l'imita, pour avoir une note correcte en participation, et il se mit à l'embêter. Au lieu de s'ennuyer seul, autant le faire à deux. Draco lui lançait des regards noirs, et si le black n'était pas aussi chiant de nature, il aurait fini par abandonner.

Aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait pas, malgré toutes les remarques déplaisantes que Draco avait pu lui faire. Il avait fini par découvrir à quel point le blond était seul, sans vrai ami malgré la horde d'étudiants qui l'entourait, et qu'il n'était pas aussi chiant qu'il en avait l'air. En gros, même s'il passait son temps à lire, Blaise ne s'ennuyait plus en cours.

En anglais, ils en étaient arrivés au stade où on faisait des pendus ou des baccalauréats pour s'occuper, et en espagnol, il en était de même. En histoire, Draco prenait activement le cours tandis que Blaise dormait. La physique, les mathématiques et les sciences naturelles les intéressaient déjà plus. Qu'est-ce que Blaise avait pu le faire rire lors de leurs dissections… Bon, en soit, ce n'était pas rigolo, mais bon, le voir empoigner le cœur de mouton et en faire son micro pour chanter… Oui, c'était nerveux… En français, Draco donnait carrément des cours de soutien intensifs à Blaise il s'en tira avec la note honorable de dix à son bac, au prix d'efforts incroyables de la part de Draco : il était passé de cinq au début de l'année à dix. Que demander de plus ?

Blaise eut un sourire en songeant aux heures de sport. Draco était débrouillard, mais il haïssait le sport, plus que personne ne pourrait s'en douter. Enfin, ça dépendait des sports. Il aimait bien nager, ou encore jouer au volley. Mais pour le reste… Il avait beau vouloir devenir médecin, il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de courir. C'était sa bête noire, mais quand il avait fallu choisir les sports pour le bac, il avait ordonné à Blaise de courir avec lui, refusant tout net de faire de la fitness. Plutôt crever. Pendant le badminton, il s'ennuyait, trouvant ce sport stupide.

Ah, et puis y'avait le volley… Excellent, le volley… L'un des rares sports que Draco appréciait, à la seule et unique condition de se retrouver avec des mecs. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Il forçait Blaise à se mettre avec lui, non pas pour son niveau, excellent, mais pour le retenir d'étriper les nunuches qui : regardaient la balle passer sans bouger, qui l'envoyaient dehors, qui tombait sans qu'on sache pourquoi, ou, encore, qui n'étaient pas fichues de faire un service. Ah, le volley… Un excellent souvenir… (note : … je fais partie de ces filles-là…)

D'ailleurs, Blaise se dit qu'il devrait un jour en parler à Harry, de ces moments mémorables en sport… Harry devait bien aimer ça, il courrait de temps en temps et faisait de la musculation, suffisamment pour muscler ses bras, mais pas assez pour que ses biceps ressemblent à des troncs d'arbre. Bon, pour ça, il faudrait qu'il le revoie, et pour le moment, il était occupé avec Draco, son meilleur ami, et frère d'armes durant les cours assommants de langue vivante…

Son sourire disparut lentement, alors que ses yeux passaient vaguement sur la double page aux couleurs criardes. Il repensa à Draco, la veille, alors qu'il lui disait qu'il se rendait à la fête. Il n'avait pas l'air emballé, et il lui avait avoué que ses parents s'étaient encore disputés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas la première fois, et ça se produisait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps. Ça rendait Draco un peu triste et inquiet. Il n'aimait pas quand ses parents se disputaient, car il savait que ça pouvait aller loin.

Il n'allait pas très bien, la veille, et Blaise lui avait conseillé d'annuler son rendez-vous avec Harry. S'il s'énervait, pour un rien, ça pourrait mal finir. Mais Draco lui avait assuré qu'il saurait se contrôler, en ajoutant qu'il ne voulait pas faire fuir Harry une nouvelle fois.

Un sourire moqueur revint sur les lèvres de Blaise, qui tourna la page de son magazine. Son petit Draco en sucre était en train de tomber sous le charme de Harry, il en était certain…

**OoO**

La voiture s'arrêta devant la boutique. Il faisait nuit noire et seule la lumière blanche et froide des réverbères leur permettait de savoir où ils se trouvaient. Dans un moment d'égarement, Draco s'était trompé de sortie, et ils avaient dû faire un détour pour retrouver la boutique, sous les indications de Harry.

Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Après avoir dîné au _Septième ciel_, où Gregory lui avait encore fait un prix parce que c'était lui qui payait, Harry avait été emmené au cinéma voir un film qu'il avait trouvé excellent. C'était assez marrant à voir, car tous deux étaient fatigués, et le blond fut étonné de voir que Harry était de plus mauvaise humeur que lui. Il avait eu à faire avec un client particulièrement énervant, pour ne pas employer un autre terme, sans oublier Nymph' qui continuait de lui faire la tête… Donc cette sortie était la bienvenue, ça lui changerait les idées.

Draco n'aurait jamais imaginé que Harry puisse être énervé. Enfin, il l'avait vu furieux, il lui avait même gueulé dessus, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu énervé après quelqu'un, grognant dans sa barbe, se plaignant sans discontinuer. Draco aurait pu trouver ça lassant si Harry ne rythmait pas son blabla de mimiques et petites réflexions marrantes. Surtout quand il parla de son client « en manque d'amour » venu se défouler sur un pauvre petit tatoueur « sans défense ». Puis, Harry avait parlé de Nymph', et Draco l'avait écouté attentivement, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas, alors qu'Isaline semblait l'avoir plus ou moins accepté.

Au cinéma, ils avaient récupéré les places que Draco avait réservées. Harry avait semblé émerveillé devant cette merveille de la technologie : les bornes où on pouvait récupérer les places réservées… Ils étaient monté dans les étages, jusqu'à trouver deux places dans la salle immense déjà à moitié remplie.

Dans l'obscurité de la salle de cinéma, Harry avait senti les doigts froids du blond caresser ses siens, et pendant un long moment, ils se tinrent la main. Harry était allé jusqu'à poser sa tête contre son épaule, et Draco avait penché aussi la tête. Cette sortie fut un bon moment de détente pour tous les deux.

Si Harry avait bien parlé, comme à son habitude, de tout et de rien, il avait bien senti que Draco n'était pas très bien non plus, même s'il s'était détendu et avait évoqué ses soucis avec ses parents. Harry n'avait pas creusé le problème en profondeur, jugeant que ça ne le regardait pas, à moins que Draco ne veuille réellement en parler. Le blond préférait apparemment écouter Harry plutôt que parler de lui. En tout cas, ils avaient trouvé leur compte dans cette soirée.

Harry se pencha vers Draco et l'embrassa, fermant les yeux, et il sentit les doigts froids de Draco sur sa nuque, l'attirant à lui. Le blond dégusta ses lèvres, lui envoyant des frissons tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale, et Harry se laissait aller à ce baiser, répondant avec tendresse. Pour lui, les baisers pouvaient être torrides, comme ceux que Draco lui offraient, mais pas sauvages, blessants. Et puis, il aimait embrasser Draco…

La langue de l'étudiant caressait la sienne, son bras enserrait ses épaules, le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Il savait embrasser, c'était un faible mot, et Harry se demanda amèrement combien de personnes il avait embrassées avant lui. Harry glissa sa main contre sa joue, caressant la peau pâle du bout des doigts, qui se glissèrent lentement dans les cheveux blonds et bien coiffés de Draco. Ce dernier intensifia encore leur baiser, noyant ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène de son petit ami, dévorant sa bouche. Harry ne parvenait plus à respirer, transporté par toutes ces sensations oubliées et agréables. Draco lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche. Il l'embrassait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, et Harry répondait fiévreusement. Il aurait voulu que ce baiser ne cesse jamais…

Mais l'air vint à manquer, et ils se séparèrent, sans toutefois se lâcher. Harry tentait de retrouver une respiration convenable, sans se douter que Draco luttait contre le désir qui l'avait envahi. S'il ne se retenait pas, ses mains se seraient égarées sur les cuisses fermes du brun, sous son tee-shirt… Mais inutile de précipiter les choses, il se contenta donc de se calmer, encore étourdi par ce baiser vertigineux…

Ils se quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard, sur un dernier baiser, plus chaste cette fois-ci. Draco regarda Harry sortir de la voiture, les yeux posés sur son dos et ses fesses. Il se dit qu'il était vraiment désirable. Il se mordit la lèvre en tentant de calmer son excitation, respirant profondément. Toute la soirée, il avait eu envie de laisser ses mains s'égarer sur le corps de Harry, qui s'était étonnement bien habillé ce soir-là. Avait-on idée de mettre un jean aussi serré quand on avait un cul pareil… Il savait que Harry tentait de faire des efforts vestimentaires, et Draco aurait pu l'applaudir s'il n'avait pas intercepté les regards envieux des autres clients du restaurant ou les gens du cinéma.

Soudain, il se rendit compte que ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais tenu plus de trois mois avec quelqu'un. Les sourcils froncés, il se demanda bien combien de temps ça allait durer avec Harry, en se surprenant à penser que ce serait bien que ça dure plus longtemps que son précédent record…

**OoO**

« C'est hors de question !

- Et pourquoi ?!

- Il ne viendra pas, point final.

- C'est mon anniversaire, c'est moi qui décide ! »

Ne pas l'étriper, ne pas l'étriper… Mais où donc était passé Blaise ?

« Tu m'as invité moi, pas Harry, à ce que je sache ! Il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de fêtes, et…

- Ecoute-moi, Draco. Si tu ne le convaincs pas toi-même de venir, j'irai le voir et, moi, je saurais le convaincre. »

Draco la foudroya du regard. Comment cette petite peste pouvait-elle être aussi exécrable ? Il n'avait aucune envie de jeter Harry dans la fosse aux lions, il ne savait même pas s'il savait danser, ni s'il saurait supporter tous ces gosses de riches qui ne croyaient qu'en la carte de crédit de leurs parents. Draco n'avait pas honte de Harry, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils se ridiculisent à cause d'un simple caprice de Daphné.

Cette dernière lui assura qu'elle irait voir Harry à la boutique. Elle l'aimait bien et elle était certaine qu'il serait d'accord pour venir à son anniversaire, et qu'il serait aussi très déçu que Draco n'ait pas voulu l'emmener. Draco grogna qu'il en parlerait à Harry, et Daphné s'en alla, toute guillerette, sans savoir que le blond avait accepté de faire un effort seulement pour éviter qu'elle ne dise de conneries au tatoueur. Il savait que, dans le fond, Harry ne serait pas déçu que Draco n'ait pas voulu l'emmener : il aurait compris.

Et Blaise qui avait disparu… Ce salaud avait sans doute préféré éviter la confrontation avec Daphné, qui était amie avec l'ex de Blaise, et nul doute qu'elle lui aurait dit sa façon de penser. Blaise n'avait pas été très cool quand il avait largué sa petite amie, c'était le cas de le dire…

Draco sortit son portable et chercha le numéro de Harry dans son répertoire. Il appuya sur le petit téléphone vert, puis mit le téléphone contre son oreille, tout traversant le couloir à grands enjambées, cherchant Blaise du regard.

« Allô ?

- Bonjour Isaline, c'est Draco, se présenta le blond.

- Salut beau blond. Ça va bien ?

- On peut dire ça, et vous ?

- On va dire que oui, soupira-t-elle d'un air peu enjoué.

- Je peux avoir Harry, s'il vous plait ?

- Draco, franchement, j'ai rien contre toi, mais je préférerais pas. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, les yeux allant de tous les côtés, en espérant retrouver Blaise, qui demeurait introuvable.

« Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Draco, soupçonneux.

- Disons que Harry est en train de péter un câble dans le salon, en ce moment même, et si tu n'as pas envie qu'il t'envoie chier, il vaudrait mieux que tu rappelles plus tard. J'ai été virée de la boutique par Nymph' qui est en train de se prendre la tête avec un client. Je me suis réfugiée dans la cuisine, si c'est pas malheureux… »

Pendant un instant, Draco imagina Harry fou de rage en train de gueuler après il ne savait qui, et la tatoueuse aux cheveux roses en faire de même dans la boutique. La patronne lui faisait un peu pitié, mais en même temps, il était difficile de ne pas la plaindre.

« Journée de merde, hein ?

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira-t-elle à nouveau. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs, aujourd'hui. Le parrain de Harry s'y est mis aussi, il est venu piquer sa crise. Je te raconte pas l'ambiance depuis ce matin…

- D'accord, je rappellerai plus tard.

- Sage décision, approuva la tatoueuse.

- J'ai pas envie que Harry passe ses nerfs sur moi.

- Crois-moi, il est terrifiant quand il est en colère.

- Mais il est en colère contre qui ? Demanda l'étudiant.

- Tu te rappelles de Ginny ? Il est en train de régler quelques petits soucis avec elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Elle veut sortir avec lui.

- Roooh, t'es fort… Heu, c'était important ?

- Non, ça peut attendre ce soir.

- Bon, ça va alors. Rappelle plus tard, d'accord ? Y'a Nymph' qui m'appelle.

- Bon courage, vous en aurez besoin. »

Isaline gémit et raccrocha sur un dernier « à plus ». Draco sentit la colère monter en lui, en songeant à cette petite garce, qui devait, en cet instant, supplier Harry de sortir avec elle et donc de larguer le blond…

**OoO**

… et il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Ginny était arrivée le plus naturellement du monde dans la boutique et avait attendu patiemment dans un coin que Harry termine son travail. Une fois le tatouage en cours terminé, ou du moins ce qu'il devait faire durant cette séance, il avait emmené Ginny dans le salon fraichement rangé, où elle s'était exprimée en ces termes, d'une voix calme, posée, mais ferme.

« Harry. Je sais que tu sors avec Draco, en ce moment. Mais ça ne va pas durer, c'est certain ! Regarde-le, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est le cul ! Il va te séduire et te mettre dans son lit, et une fois cela fait, il te jettera comme une merde ! C'est un putain de bourge, il est avec toi juste parce que tu es canon. Moi, je t'aime vraiment. Je sais qui tu es, je te connais bien mieux que lui, et je peux te rendre heureux. »

Et là, les cris avaient explosés dans le salon. Harry se mettait rarement en colère, mais Ginny était allée bien trop loin.

« C'est un mec ! Tu sais comment ils sont ! Tous des salauds qui ne pensent qu'avec leur bite ! »

Elle avait dit des choses blessantes, des choses qui avaient fait remonter des choses en lui. Des choses qu'il avait rejetées, défendant Draco du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il croyait en lui, il n'était pas qu'un petit ami parmi tant d'autres, pour lui.

Des choses dont il essayait de se convaincre, mais Ginny faisait ressortir ses doutes, les extirpant de sa mémoire avec violence.

« Il t'embrasse et te tient la main, mais tu crois que c'est naturel ? Tu crois pas que c'est juste pour t'embobiner ?! Il doit faire ça à tous les mecs, histoire de leur montrer qu'ils sont importants pour lui, alors qu'en fait, il en a rien à foutre ! »

Et tandis que Harry se défendait, il repensa à ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, dans la voiture. Il avait été si peu habitué à ce genre de baiser torride, à ce genre d'échange dans une voiture qu'il n'avait pas songé aux arrière-pensées. Il rejeta tout en bloc, pourtant, mais…

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il va t'apporter, hein ? Ce mec est bourré de thunes, canon, et peut avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va t'apporter, cet abruti, hein ?! »

Il sentit le plafond s'effondrer sur sa tête. Le visage de Draco se superposa à celui de Cédric, son ex petit ami, cet homme qu'il avait aimé comme un fou en Angleterre. Tellement fou qu'il s'était fait avoir… Il avait senti son cœur battre à la chamade. Il avait eu envie de frapper Ginny. De la faire taire. Mais elle vomissait son venin, et il avait continué à crier, lui ordonnant de s'en aller, sans jamais céder à l'injure.

Quand il était à la limite de pété un plomb, Isaline était entrée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'était jetée dans la fosse aux lions, prête à mourir des griffes acérées de Ginny et des crocs aiguillés de Harry. Finalement, elle en était sortie indemne, et elle s'était dit que Harry avait vraiment du coffre pour gueuler aussi fort aussi longtemps. La voix de Ginny partait dans les aigus, ce qui était désagréable.

Le jeune homme était revenu bosser, son rendez-vous étant arrivé, mais la rage mit du temps à s'apaiser, en lui. Ses doutes refaisaient surface, et il se posait des questions sur Draco.

Il sentait qu'il était important pour Draco, il le sentait à sa façon de le regarder, de le tenir, de l'embrasser. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion… Pourtant, quand ils étaient ensemble, tous ses doutes disparaissaient… Etait-il en train de…

Non. Harry n'était pas amoureux, loin de là. Il était indéniablement attiré par Draco, c'était vrai. Il aimait l'embrasser, il aimait quand il le tenait par la taille, ou quand il lui prenait la main. Il aimait sa façon d'être, son côté un peu cynique, classe et réaliste. Mais il n'était pas amoureux. L'amour, ce n'était pas de l'attirance, c'était bien plus puissant que ça. Et quand on aimait, on ne doutait pas autant…

Harry secoua la tête en se traitant d'idiot. Il s'efforça de ne plus penser à Ginny, ni même à Draco. C'était difficile. Mais il ne devait pas laisser le doute s'imposer dans son esprit. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il se sentait… revivre…

**OoO**

Dans la petite fenêtre, il pouvait Luna n'animer. Ses longs cheveux blond clair dégoulinaient de chaque côté de son visage en longues mèches dorées. Il pouvait distinguer ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et elle portait un collier bleu électrique absolument immonde. Sur n'importe qui sauf sur elle, car étrangement, ça lui allait bien.

« Arrête de douter, Ryry. Ça ne sert à rien.

- Et s'il se fichait de moi, hein ? Si tout ça, c'était juste de la comédie ?

- Ce n'est pas de la comédie. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu étais important pour lui.

- J'ai l'air important. Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Ginny t'a dit qu'il t'embrassait et te tenait la main afin de te montrer que tu es important pour lui, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Dis, tu crois vraiment qu'un homme aussi distingué embrasserait quelqu'un comme toi devant sa fac ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Une petite lumière commençait à percer les ténèbres de ses doutes.

« Moi, si j'étais lui, je t'embrasserais dans la rue. Mais pas devant ma fac, avec tous les gens qui me connaitraient. Si j'avais de l'argent et tous les hommes à mes pieds, parce que je suis une fille évidemment, je ne m'embarrasserais pas d'un tatoueur. Dans le fond, tu ne lui apportes rien.

- Merci, Luna…

- Je suis objective, Harry. Tu ne lui apportes rien : pas d'argent, pas de prestige… Pourquoi il sort avec toi, alors ? Pas pour coucher, ça doit pas être trop dur pour lui de trouver quelqu'un pour le contenter. »

Harry fut pensif pendant quelques secondes et il se dit que Luna avait raison. Objectivement, Draco ne tirait pas de profit de leur liaison, chaste certes, mais il y avait bien plus d'avantages à sortir avec quelqu'un de son entourage. Alors pourquoi lui ?

« Sans vouloir te vexer, même Théo serait un meilleur parti. Avec son père qui a une bonne position, il peut toujours trouver quelque chose à gagner. Bon, ça reste entre nous, mais ses basilics ne sont pas rassurants.

- Ses serpents sont inoffensifs.

- Dis ça aux souris qu'ils avalent. Bref, si on y réfléchit, pourquoi Draco sortirait avec un tatoueur dont il ne peut rien tirer ? Parce qu'il est là, le nœud du problème : tu doutes de lui parce qu'il a de l'argent. Pourquoi il t'a choisi, alors ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Il revit tous les moments passés avec Draco, les restaurants, le cinéma, le concert… Leurs baisers, leurs mains qui s'enlacent, la tour Eiffel… Il se souvint de son attitude séductrice, qui l'avait repoussé, puis de son côté plus naturel, ses sourires, sa façon de lui tenir la taille. Ses joues rougirent et il gémit. Il rouvrit les yeux, Luna avait écrit un message.

« Il doit tenir à toi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il tient à toi. Moi, j'en suis sûre.

- Tu ne le connais même pas.

- Et alors ? Toi non plus, tu ne le connais pas. »

Pas faux.

« C'est pour ça que tu doutes de lui. Alors fais-moi confiance à moi.

- C'est pas français, ça.

- Et alors ?

- Si tu veux bien parler français, fais des efforts.

- On se comprend, de toute façon. Bref, laisse tes doutes avec les hippogriffes et va de l'avant ! »

Harry poussa un soupir, mais ses doutes s'étaient dissipés. Ça faisait toujours du bien de discuter avec Luna, sa journaliste préférée, qui parvenait toujours à le rassurer…

**OoO**

La famille passa devant eux, lentement, comme s'ils voulaient leur imposer encore un peu plus encore leur présence, qui se révélait être une véritable torture. Rien ne transparaissait sur le visage de McGonagall. Absolument rien, ni tristesse, ni remords, si honte. Rien. Le visage rivé et strict de la veille femme ne montrait rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu ressentir.

Draco avait passé une journée merdique. Le mot était l'exemple même de l'euphémisme. Certains stagiaires semblaient penser de même. Même Blaise semblait fatigué. Draco n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer et se coucher. Mais il cachait sa fatigue, restant posté à côté du Dr McGonagall, qui sembla mieux respirer quand la famille du défunt disparut de son champ de vision.

Un patient était mort, et malgré les perspectives d'un possible rétablissement une fois l'opération terminée, l'homme n'avait pu supporter l'opération trop lourde. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il fréquentait l'hôpital, et derrière son air de vielle bique en manque d'affection, McGonagall s'était attachée à ce vieux Monsieur. Et il était décédé.

Draco fit un petit signe de tête à sa supérieure et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Elle eut un faible sourire et lui retourna le vœu, en sachant que sa soirée, à elle, était gâchée. Et, de toute façon, sa journée n'était pas encore terminée.

Le blond partit dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Tandis qu'il retirait sa blouse, il pensa à soirée, qui ne serait pas plus joyeuse que celle de McGonagall. Ses parents s'étaient à nouveau disputés, ce matin-là, et Draco ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

Il s'était levé un peu plus tôt ce matin-là, et il avait entendu les voix de ses parents dans le salon. Il s'était adossé contre le mur pendant de longues minutes, les écoutant se jeter au visage nombre de reproches. Narcissa lui disait qu'il la trompait avec la secrétaire, si jolie et si bien « fournie ». Son époux n'était pas en manque de reproches non plus, et leurs cris pleuvaient comme des balles de pistolet. Blessantes. Frappaient en plein cœur.

Ils ne savaient pas que Draco les écoutait, son sac à ses pieds, les bras croisés, adossés contre le mur. Ils ne savaient pas que Mr Dobby et son épouse, Mrs Winky le faisaient aussi, tous deux malheureux de les entendre se disputer ainsi, comme c'était le cas depuis plusieurs jours, tandis que leur fils unique gardait son expression impénétrable, alors que tout en lui bouillonnait à la fois de colère et de tristesse.

Il ne savait pas si son père trompait sa mère. Il avait presque envie de dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Sauf que, s'il le faisait, ça lui ferait mal. Car ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère portait de telles accusations contre son époux, et s'il s'était toujours révélé fidèle à sa femme, Draco avait toujours émis des doutes envers le futur : son père céderait-il un jour à une femme plus jeune, abandonnerait-il sa mère et son fils, comme le faisaient tant d'hommes aujourd'hui ? Son père si froid, si réservé, qui embrassait rarement sa femme en public…

Le fait que ses parents puissent se séparer et que, dans le fond, ça ne lui fasse rien, cela l'avait tourmenté toute la journée. Il ne pensait qu'aux soucis qu'un tel conflit engendrerait, en préférant ne pas penser à ses sentiments, qui ne seraient pas vraiment touchés.

A cela, on pouvait rajouter l'épuisement de la journée, les coups de téléphone le midi de sa mère, puis de son père… Il se disait qu'il existait des gens bien plus malheureux que lui, et il pouvait les voir à l'hôpital, mais il ne parvenait pas à chasser cet état de fatigue de son esprit. Blaise avait dû supporter son humeur lasse durant le déjeuner. Il avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais Draco ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ça. Il lui résuma la situation et en resta là.

Draco mit son sac sur son épaule, prit son casque de moto, puis ferma la porte de son casier. Il sortit avec Blaise des vestiaires et ils quittèrent lentement l'hôpital. Draco ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, il aurait voulu retarder l'échéance le plus possible, mais si c'était pour que Blaise subisse sa mauvaise humeur… Ça ne servait à rien.

Le parking était encombré de voitures, mais Draco ne chercha même pas à se rappeler où Blaise avait garé sa moto. Pas besoin. Son regard était posé sur autre chose, sur une autre moto. Sur un autre jeune homme assis nonchalamment sur l'engin, le regard dans le vague, tenant son casque sur ses cuisses avec ses deux mains.

Blaise se sentit un peu jaloux quand il vit Harry, mais il était persuadé que c'était ce qui pouvait arranger au mieux la soirée de son meilleur ami. Il lui tapota alors l'épaule, lui fit un sourire et s'en alla chercher sa propre moto, alors que Draco, stupéfait, s'avançait vers Harry. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire en le voyant. Draco se posta devant lui et haussa un sourcil.

« Comment tu savais à quelle heure je finissais ?

- Tu en as vaguement parlé mercredi, quand on s'est vu. »

Draco acquiesça vaguement de la tête. Le seul souvenir distinct qu'il gardait du mercredi passé était ce fabuleux baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans la voiture.

« Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

Harry lui fit une mimique, qui voulait dire que ça se voyait. Draco hocha la tête en soupirant, et Harry se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien fait de venir. Il voulait s'excuser pour la veille, il avait gardé son portable éteint.

« Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Ah, d'accord. Je te ramène, alors. »

Harry se redressa et leva son casque dans l'intention de le mettre sur sa tête. Mais Draco lui attrapa le bras, stoppant son geste. Surpris, Harry l'interrogea du regard.

« Je… je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

- Pardon ? Fit Harry, étonné, en baissant son casque.

- Emmène-moi n'importe où, mais je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Pas maintenant. »

Harry hésita et fut très étonné de voir Draco ainsi, l'air fatigué, sans avoir la moindre envie de rentrer chez lui. Il lui proposa alors de venir chez lui, mais sa chambre n'était pas rangée, un vrai bazar. Draco secoua la tête en lui assurant qu'il s'en fichait : il ne voulait pas rentrer maintenant. Harry mit alors son casque et monta sur la moto, et Draco en fit de même. Ils partirent.

Le voyage fut un peu long, mais pour Draco, malgré le froid, ce ne fut pas une torture. Il savait où il allait, et ce n'était pas chez lui. Quand Harry s'arrêta près du garage, il descendit de la moto et enleva son casque. Puis, il regarda son petit ami ranger son engin. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures dans l'entrée et accrochèrent leurs manteaux. Puis, ils montèrent à l'étage, Harry criant un vague « on est rentré » avant d'escalader les escaliers, Draco à sa suite.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble, qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Toujours la même chambre bleue, avec ce lit froissé, les papiers qui traînaient sur le bureau encombré d'un ordinateur et de divers bouquins, des étagères croulant sous les babioles, magazines et CD, et enfin les photos, représentant diverses personnes.

« Ryry ! Tu peux venir deux secondes ? »

Harry sortit de la chambre, y laissant Draco seul. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil aux photographies toutes mises sous cadre. Certaines le firent sourire. Isaline, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, soulevait un petit Harry de huit ou neuf ans dans ses bras, ce dernier rayonnant de bonheur. Il le vit grandir sur les photos, enlaçant Nymph', perché sur le dos d'un homme plutôt séduisant aux longs cheveux noirs, ou encore dans une piscine, portant sur ses épaules une jeune fille blonde portant un maillot de bain orange criard, qui lui allait étrangement bien. Il vit aussi Théo, posté à côté de Harry, tous deux avec un serpent sur les épaules. Ou encore Ron, avec toute sa bande de frères et sœurs, Cho et Olivier, l'une faisant une grimace et l'autre un joli sourire. Ah, et il y avait Severus, aussi, posté à côté de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Et un petit garçon, d'abord bébé dans les bras de Harry, ou plus grand, souriant à l'objectif, perdu au milieu de ses cadeaux, et enfin dans les bras de ses parents, Nymph' et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

Deux photos marquèrent son attention parmi toutes les autres. D'abord, il y avait une sorte de photo de famille. Isaline était assise au milieu, un Harry plutôt maigre assise sur ses genoux. A sa droite, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, qui devait être Sirius, le parrain de Harry. Et à sa gauche, Nymph', avec des cheveux bruns. Tous avaient l'air plutôt heureux sur cette photo. Et, juste à côté, un couple, avec un enfant. Un homme séduisant, les cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux noisette, était fièrement posté à côte d'une femme un peu plus petite, une longue chevelure rousse cascadant dans son dos. Tous deux étaient vêtus de façon assez simple, et la mère tenait son fils dans ses bras. Un petit garçon aux pommettes toutes rondes, avec de grands yeux verts, dont il avait hérité de sa mère, et des cheveux noirs déjà en bataille…

« Excuse-moi, Tata avait besoin de moi. »

Draco se retourna. Il lui montra une photographie, et Harry contourna le lit pour se poster juste à côté de lui.

« C'est tes parents ?

- Ouais. Maman était jolie, hein ? »

Très belle, songea Draco. Harry avait l'air fier d'avoir une maman aussi belle. Il lui dit que son père se la pétait un peu, sur cette photo, mais bon, Tata lui avait dit qu'il était assez orgueilleux, mais ce n'était pas un mauvais gars.

« Tu ressembles à tes parents, surtout ton père. Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi bien foutu.

- Mon père te fait de l'effet ?

- Le petit bémol, c'est qu'il n'a pas les yeux verts. »

Harry eut un petit rire. Il lui montra ensuite la photo de famille, où il y avait Sirius. Et Nymph', aussi, quand elle n'avait pas encore les cheveux teints. Il lui montra Luna, sa meilleure amie, qui vivait à Londres. Si elle avait été là, elle se serait plutôt qualifiée de « journal intime sur papattes ». Puis, une fois le tour des photos faites, Draco s'assit sur le lit de Harry. Ce dernier le suivit sur la couette froissée.

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait un coup de barre, soudainement, et il ferma les yeux. Inquiet, Harry replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et caressa sa joue pâle.

« Ça va pas ?

- Coup de barre. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment triste mine.

- Ça, c'est sûr. Tu me fais penser à Tata dans ses grands jours de fatigue. Enfin, elle, elle est terrifiante. Toi, ça va, tu ressembles à quelque chose. »

Draco eut un petit sourire, tentant vaguement d'imaginer la patronne avec des cernes monstrueuse et un teint cadavérique. Ouais, ça devait être pas mal…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un souci ? Demanda Harry, ses doigts s'égarant dans les mèches blondes et raides de son petit ami.

- C'est… assez compliqué. »

Draco ne voulait pas l'assommer avec ses histoires de famille qui, dans le fond, n'avaient rien de très grave, même si elles l'obsédaient. Lui n'avait jamais connu ses parents et Draco avait peur de déraper. Il préférait éviter ça pour le moment…

« Explique-moi. Si tu as peur que je me moque, ou…

- Non, c'est pas ça, soupira Draco.

- Les amis, c'est fait pour ça, tu sais.

- On n'est pas amis.

- Nan, je suis ton petit ami. Quand on sort ensemble, ça exige un minimum de confiance, non ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Draco hocha la tête en lui assurant que ce n'était pas une question de confiance, il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de parler de sa famille, et de ses soucis, aussi. Il y eut un petit silence, puis Harry se retourna et prit un oreiller qu'il posa sur ses cuisses. Ensuite, il tira doucement le bras de Draco, l'incitant à s'allonger. Le blond se laissa faire, sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, alors que les mains de Harry caressaient ses cheveux, et sans vraiment réfléchir, il se lança.

Il lui parla de ses problèmes, ou plutôt des perturbations que ses parents vivaient, et de la perspective d'un divorce, qui le laissait presque de marbre. Il était un peu inquiet pour sa mère, mais il était si habitué à voir ses parent si peu affectueux l'un envers l'autre, qu'il les imaginait sans mal vivre séparément. Son père était parfois absent, sa mère passait son temps chez des amies ou à la maison, faisant il ne savait quoi.

En y réfléchissant, Draco n'avait pas vraiment ce qu'on appelait « une vie de famille ». Oh, certes, il aimait ses parents, et il leur parlait aux repas, et il était plus proche de sa mère, même si c'était peu le cas dernièrement. Mais il n'avait pas de réelle complicité avec eux. Peut-être que c'était comme ça partout…

Puis, la voix de Harry prit le relais, le berçant doucement. Il lui dit qu'ils étaient assez complices car ils avaient vécu des moments… difficiles. Ils n'avaient pas eu une vie facile, et cela avait contribué à les rendre proches. Et il lui parla de diverses choses, de sa journée, de son travail, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus le chuchotement de Draco, mais simplement sa respiration régulière.

Quand il se pencha vers lui, étonné par son silence, il comprit qu'il s'était endormi.

**OoO**

« Voui, allô ??

- Salut Patronne ! Harry est là ?

- Ouais, bien sûr. Attends deux minutes. »

Isaline appela Harry, levant les yeux vers les escaliers. Elle ne reçut aucune réponse : la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvrit pas. Un air vaguement paniqué passa sur son visage en l'imaginant en train de rouler la pelle du siècle avec Malfoy Jr, ou pire, s'il le faisait dans une position… gênante.

« Deux minutes, Ronny, je vais le chercher. »

Elle posa le combiné du téléphone sur le petit meuble et monta les escaliers, puis ouvrit la porte lentement, sans même frapper. Et là, un charmant tableau se présenta à ses yeux : Harry était assis sur son lit, feuilletant un magazine de jeux vidéo, et Draco était allongé sur le lit, la tête sur un oreiller posé sur les cuisses du brun. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Isaline et, étonnée, elle chuchota un « Il dort ? » auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle lui mima le téléphone et, avec toute la délicatesse possible, Harry souleva à peine l'oreiller, aidé par Isaline, afin de se dégager et sortir de la chambre sans réveiller l'endormi.

Draco était beau quand il dormait. Il perdait tout ses airs supérieurs et aristocratiques, son visage retrouvant une sérénité enfantine. Son sommeil semblait bien profond, mais Harry et Isaline firent très attention quand ils sortirent de la chambre. Harry vit sa tante courir vers sa chambre et revenir deux secondes plus tard avec une couverture dans les bras. Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé, que la patronne ignora, quand elle revint dans la chambre pour étendre la couverture sur Draco, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Harry descendit les escaliers et prit le téléphone. Ron était à l'autre bout du fil, et il lui parla joyeusement de Hermione, avec laquelle il avait eu un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi. Elle terminait ses cours le vendredi à midi et ils avaient passé de longues heures ensemble. En fait, elle l'avait traîné dans les librairies, ce qui avait prodigieusement agacé Ron. Il semblait oublier que sa petite amie était une intellectuelle. Harry haussa un sourcil et eut un petit sourire.

« Petite amie ? »

Il pouvait presque voir Ron rougir comme une fillette. Il bafouilla, et Harry entendit Neville rire en arrière-fond. Après avoir fouillé dans toutes les boutiques de Paris pour trouver quatre misérables bouquins, Ron avait forcé Hermione à le suivre dans une boutique de jeux vidéo. Ce fut à son tour d'être agacée, et ils se disputèrent une fois sortis du magasin. Ils se trouvèrent tellement idiots à se crêper le chignon qu'ils se demandèrent mutuellement pardon, l'un parce qu'il sortait par une étudiante en droit et il devait assumer, l'autre parce qu'elle trouvait bien dommage de se fâcher avec un garçon qui, même grognon, acceptait de la suivre partout où elle allait.

Ainsi, tous deux conscients qu'il était stupide de se disputer, alors qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre justement à cause de ces différences, ils avaient décidé de sortir véritablement ensemble. Ou plutôt, Ron avait baragouiné sa demande et Hermione n'avait pu refuser. Fini le petit flirt au début de leur relation : ils étaient bel et bien ensemble, à présent. Enfin, Harry comprit tout ça grâce à son imagination, car Ron donnait si peu de détails et était si incompréhensibles tant il était gêné, qu'il devait interpréter ce qu'il parvenait à comprendre.

« On dirait un vieux couple marié.

- Pardon ?! Cria le rouquin, ignorant les rires de son colocataire derrière lui.

- S'engueuler et se faire des bisous juste après, c'est trop mignon…

- Je te dirais que t'es pas mieux dans le genre. A peine Draco est devenu ton petit ami que vous vous êtes engueulés !

- Pas faux. »

Il avait envie de dire qu'entre Draco et lui, c'était un peu spécial, mais bon, il ne voulait pas se répandre en explications. Le seul avec qui il pourrait parler de ça, sans s'expliquer vraiment, c'était avec Théo, même si, paradoxalement, il n'était pas très ouvert quand il s'agissait de relations homosexuelles. Ah, Théo, charmant et paradoxal Théo…

Harry raccrocha quand Ron eut fini de se plaindre de sa mère, qui, pour on ne savait quelle raison, savait qu'il sortait avec une fille. Harry avait éclaté de rire quand Ron avait grogné un « j'suis sûr que c'est Neville qui m'a balancé ». Le présumé coupable avait nié, mais il était évident que c'était lui avait vendu la mèche, très certainement contre son plein gré. Il fallait dire que Neville savait difficilement mentir, et quand Molly passait à l'improviste dans la soirée pour prendre des nouvelles de son fils, et que justement il n'était pas là… Neville n'était pas comme Cho, ce n'était pas une machine à mensonges…

Une fois le combiné reposé sur son support, Harry retourna dans sa chambre, où Draco dormait toujours. Il ferma la porte, s'assit sur le lit et regarda l'heure. Ça devait bien faire une dizaine de minutes que Draco dormait. Harry regarda son visage paisible, écoutant son souffle régulier et lent, sa main blanche et longue posée sur l'oreiller, l'autre près de son ventre.

Il était beau. Vraiment, il était beau. Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins et blond clair, Draco poussa un petit soupir. Et dire que c'était avec lui que ce beau jeune homme sortait… Il aurait pu avoir n'importe qui, mais c'était à Harry qu'il s'était intéressé. Si Harry avait encore de légers doutes, il ne regrettait pourtant pas d'avoir accepté de sortir avec lui. Même si tout ça n'était que de faux espoirs, Draco avait eu le mérite de lui faire oublier pendant quelques temps l'aventure qu'il avait lui-même vécu des années auparavant. Il redécouvrait le bonheur d'embrasser, de se regarder, de se tenir la main. Il redécouvrait la complicité, le cœur qui bat fort… Tous ces petits trucs, tous ces sentiments qu'on ressentait quand… on était avec quelqu'un. Quand… on était attiré par quelqu'un.

Harry se pencha vers le blond et embrassa doucement sa joue. Il respira l'odeur sucrée de ses cheveux. Il était en train de plonger. De plonger, tête la première, dans ces anciens sentiments qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui-même…

***

Le sommeil lui échappait. Ses idées s'éclaircissaient, l'engourdissement qui avait saisi tous ses muscles disparaissait peu à peu. À vrai dire, il se sentait se réveiller, mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il avait chaud, il était bien, quoiqu'un peu plié, mais c'était agréable, et reposant.

Il entendit un petit bruit. Comme… un raclement. Non, pas vraiment… Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était comme bruit. Il se concentra, les yeux clos, et reconnut le bruit de la mine du crayon glissant sur une feuille de papier. Parfois léger, à peine audible, ou plus vif, plus poussé…

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était un peu floue et il battit des paupières. Il vit Harry, le visage concentré, ses lunettes glissant sur le bout de son nez, assis en tailleur, dessinant sur un calepin de feuilles. Alors qu'il allait détailler Harry du regard, il réalisa soudain qu'il était allongé sur le lit. Qu'il s'était endormi, comme ça.

Soudain, il se redressa, stupéfait, et Harry poussa un petit cri de stupeur, sursautant violemment.

« Ça va pas de se redresser comme ça ? Tu m'as fait peur !

- Excuse-moi. Ça fait longtemps que je dors ? »

Harry regarda son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet : non, une bonne demi-heure. Draco poussa un soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Bien que réveillé, il se sentait encore engourdi par le sommeil, et il n'en revenait pas de s'être endormi. Il se traita d'idiot : Harry l'emmenait chez lui et, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était s'endormir… Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et il se sentit gêné de s'être laisser aller ainsi.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi, et…

- Tu rigoles ? Fit le brun en ramenant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Tu ne vas pas t'excuser parce que tu t'es endormi ! Tu étais mignon, en plus. »

Draco piqua un fard et Harry gloussa. Il retourna le calepin, lui montrant ainsi son propre portrait : Harry avait dessiné son visage endormi, la joue contre l'oreiller, ses fins cheveux ondulant presque autour de sa figure. Draco prit le calepin et se regarda ainsi dessiné au crayon de papier. Il se reconnaissait, et en même temps, il avait du ma à croire qu'il puisse être aussi paisible quand il dormait. Il sentit Harry contre son dos, son bras autour de sa taille et sa tête sur son épaule, leurs cuisses se touchant.

« Quand on te voit comme ça, tu as presque l'air dur quand tu es réveillé. »

Et il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Draco tourna la tête et se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres, de façon toute aussi chaste et tendre. Puis, il reposa les yeux sur son portait. Il se doutait que Harry dessinait très bien, c'était inévitable quand on voulait devenir tatoueur, mais pas à ce point-là…

« Tu dessines vraiment bien.

- Merci.

- Tu as pris des cours ou c'est naturel ?

- J'ai toujours aimé dessiner. Tata m'a appris a dessiné. Elle disait que ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. La preuve !

- C'est toi qui as apporté une couverture ? Demanda le blond en la voyant sur ses genoux.

- Non, c'est Tata. »

Draco eut l'air surpris. Harry lui dit que Ron avait appelé, donc Isaline était venue le chercher dans sa chambre. En voyant Draco endormi, elle était vite allée chercher une couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Même s'il faisait bon à la maison, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Draco était vraiment étonné, déjà parce qu'elle avait pensé à lui donner une couverture, mais en plus parce que c'était lui.

« On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais elle est assez maternelle, expliqua Harry. Elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants.

- Comment ça se fait ? Elle est tatouée de partout, mais elle est plutôt jolie.

- C'est à cause de son boulot et de moi.

- Quel est le rapport avec toi ? »

Harry poussa un soupir triste et lui expliqua que, au premier abord, quand il était enfant, il semblait être le fils d'Isaline. En plus, elle ne cessait de le chouchouter, tentant de lui apporter ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, et elle le considérait comme son propre enfant. Même si on expliquait aux gens qu'il était orphelin, sentimentalement, il était son fils. Et les quelques hommes qu'elle avait aimés le voyaient comme un poids, ou alors ne le regardaient même pas. Certains devaient même penser qu'elle mentait.

Avec certains, ça aurait pu être sérieux. Sirius et Nymph' avaient même envisagé de vivre à deux dans un appartement, pas très loin de la maison, afin de ne pas être un poids pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vraie vie avec un homme. Mais même avec cette idée, aucun ne resta. Ils imposaient divers arguments, mais elle ne tomba jamais sur quelqu'un de sérieux. Elle finit même par abandonner, même si son rêve avait toujours été d'avoir un enfant à elle.

« Tu n'as jamais été jaloux ?

- Non. Pour moi, c'est ma maman, et elle m'a beaucoup donné. C'est normal qu'elle veuille un enfant à elle. Je n'aurais pas été jaloux, au contraire. J'aurais trouvé ça sympa. Et… j'aurais moins eu l'impression d'être un poids. »

Une vague de tristesse passa sur son visage. Draco passa son bras autour de ses épaules, mais il ne dit rien. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire : Isaline n'avait jamais eu d'amant assez sérieux pour avoir sa propre famille, et Harry était l'une des raisons. Si elle avait été célibataire sans enfant, ça aurait pu passer. Harry chuchota qu'elle en avait beaucoup fait pour eux, mais surtout pour lui. Et ça l'avait changé.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, et Isaline entra, pimpante. Elle pétait la forme et, les mains sur les hanches, elle les regarda s'écarter de façon peu naturelle, l'un écarlate, l'autre un peu gêné.

« Coucou les jeunes. Alors, beau blond, bien dormi ?

- Plutôt, oui, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, amusé. Merci pour la couverture.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Bon, c'est pas que tu m'embêtes, mais… on va fermer. »

Harry regarda l'heure et écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un signe évident de fatigue.

« Je vais rentrer, alors.

- Tu veux rester dîner ? »

Il fut stupéfait. Il le cacha assez bien, mais il était stupéfait. Isaline avait perdu son air de conquérante, semblant un peu timide.

« C'est pas de la grande cuisine, hein. Mais Nymph' et Teddy restent manger aussi, alors… »

Elle était en train de briser la glace. Vraiment. Elle allait vers lui, mettant ses propres doutes de côté, pour lui donner une chance. Il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, il ne savait pas si c'était une proposition sincère ou si c'était juste pour le tester. Il était simplement… gêné.

« Je ne veux pas déranger.

- Mais non tu ne me gênes pas ! Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Si c'était le cas, je ne te proposerais rien.

- Bon… c'est d'accord, alors. »

Elle sourit, toute contente, et sortit de la chambre en criant un « Draco reste dîner !! » à Nymph' qui devait se trouver en bas. Une vraie gamine, pensa Draco. Harry avait l'air tout aussi content qu'il reste dîner, mais le blond semblait déjà moins enchanté en songeant que l'autre tatoueuse serait là. Ça risquait d'être un repas difficile…

Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre, Draco sur ses talons. Son petit ami disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, après que le blond l'ait menacé de s'en aller s'il ne rangeait pas correctement la boutique sous prétexte qu'il était là. Il alla dans la cuisine où Isaline préparait à manger. Un petit garçon était assis sur une chaise et il chantait _Au clair de la lune_. Il devait avoir trois ans, à peine, mais il était mignon comme tout, il devait bien le reconnaître. L'enfant arrêta de chanter et le regarda avec ses grands yeux bruns.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Draco. Et toi ?

- Teddy ! Tu veux que je chante une chanson ? »

Draco n'avait jamais su y faire avec les enfants mais il hocha la tête et le petit garçon se mit à chantonner _Une souris verte_. Le blond s'approcha d'Isaline qui mettait des pâtes à bouillir.

« Excusez moi, mais j'ai un petit problème.

- Lequel ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- L'autre tatoueuse ne m'aime pas.

- Ouais, j'étais au courant, soupira-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire pour qu'elle arrête de m'éviter comme la peste ?

- Dis, tu te souviens de ce que Harry t'as dit lors de votre troisième rendez-vous ?

- Harry vous raconte tout ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- A peu près tout. Alors ?

- Heu… De rester naturel ?

- Voilà. »

Et elle lui fit un sourire. Puis, elle se mit à chanter avec Teddy. Draco se retint de pousser un soupir fataliste : comment Harry s'en sortait-il avec une femme pareille comme tutrice ? Ça n'allait pas être évident avec Nymph', même s'il s'efforçait de rester naturel. Quand il avait accepté, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à la tatoueuse, ne pensant qu'à Isaline. Ça avait été plus simple avec elle. Ça ne lui faisait même plus rien quand elle lui parlait familièrement ou quand elle le tutoyait. A la réflexion, il ne se rappelait pas qu'elle l'ait vouvoyé. Bah, elle avait l'âge d'être sa mère, d'un autre côté…

Draco resta avec Isaline pendant que les autres stérilisaient les aiguilles qui avaient servies à faire les piercings. D'office, Teddy avait décidé qu'il serait sur les genoux de Draco, donc il avait escaladé ses jambes, et le blond n'avait pu le poser par terre, vu le regard larmoyant que l'enfant lui faisait quand il faisait mine de le soulever. Isaline était pétée de rire.

Ainsi, quand Nymph' et Harry revinrent dans la cuisine, ils furent stupéfaits en voyant l'enfant se dandinant sur les cuisses de Draco, chantant _A la claire fontaine_. Nymph' se retint de récupérer son bébé, ne voulant pas paraître impolie, et Harry trouva ça trop mignon. Draco lui lança un regard froid quand il le lui dit, mais le brun n'en fut pas vexé le moins du monde. Bien au contraire, il lui enlaça les épaules et planta un baiser sur sa joue.

Nymph' et Isaline mirent la table, sortant les assiettes, les couverts et les verres. Puis, elle leur servit le repas : des tagliatelles au saumon. Un plat plutôt commun, mais ça changeait de ce qu'il mangeait chez lui le soir. Et Draco devait avouer que c'était bien agréable de manger ici, dans cette petite cuisine.

Au début, il y eut quelques tensions. Draco était assis en face d'Isaline, donc Harry et Nymph' se retrouvaient à sa droite et à sa gauche. La tatoueuse ne lui parlait pas, mais elle commença à sortir de sa coquille au fil dîner. Isaline faisait partie de ces personnes qui vous mettent à l'aise, presque naturellement. Elle était un peu comme Blaise. Elle engagea donc facilement la conversation avec lui, à laquelle Harry participait, et Nymph' finit par s'y joindre.

Draco ne l'aimait pas vraiment, vu comment elle se comportait avec lui, et ses préjugés étaient tenaces. Mais il fit un effort pour les mettre de côté et il se montra cordial avec elle. Elle en fit de même, et elle se révéla être une personne plutôt sympathique et amusante. Plus le dîner avançait, et plus elle lui faisait l'effet d'une grande sœur. Harry était comme son petit frère, et Isaline avait le rôle de la mère. Et lui, il était l'exception. Il aurait pu se sentir à part s'il n'avait pas senti les doigts de Harry effleurer les siens et Isaline faire en sorte qu'il soit à l'aise.

Le repas fut plutôt bon, même s'il n'était pas habitué à manger des pâtes chez lui. Sa mère était plutôt adepte aux fruits et légumes. A vrai dire, le plat rentrait peu en ligne de compte, car il appréciait plus l'ambiance dans la cuisine que le repas en lui-même. Chez lui, on mangeait en silence, ou alors en discutant politique, économie… Mais ici, on parlait du prochain roman de Sirius, des clients qui passaient à la boutique, de Teddy qui se faisait déjà des amoureuses à la maternelle… Draco avait beau se sentir un peu de trop, il ne regrettait pas d'être resté.

Isaline servit le dessert, à savoir une salade de fruits. Elle posa les bols devant chacun et servit généreusement ses convives. L'ambiance était maintenant très détendue, Nymph' en venait même à discuter avec Draco. Teddy était assis sur ses genoux et il piochait allègrement dans le bol de sa mère, récupérant toutes les cerises rouges et les morceaux de poire, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Il lorgna alors sur le bol de Draco et, les yeux larmoyants, il lui fit tout un cirque pour venir sur ses genoux. Draco récupéra alors maladroitement l'enfant qui vida en quelques minutes le bol de toutes ses cerises et ses morceaux de poires. Nymph' s'excusa, Draco répliqua qu'il détestait la poire, de toute façon, et il avait bien compris le manège de Teddy, qui fit tout le tour de la table de cette façon. Et, même s'il ne le dit pas, ce petit garçon était vraiment mignon.

D'ailleurs, il était assez étonné que Teddy parle aussi bien pour son âge. Nymph' reprit alors son sérieux et lui dit que, pour elle, c'était important de bien parler. Elle avait dit ça en regardant Harry, qui avait alors baissé les yeux vers son bol.

« Pourquoi vous regardez Harry ?

- Je parlais très mal quand j'étais enfant.

- Le temps qu'on a mis à te refaire parler correctement !

- Oh, ça va, hein… »

Isaline lui précisa que Harry avait vécu dans une famille avant de venir chez elle et ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment occupés de son éducation. Harry était tellement gêné qu'il en rougissait, ces deux commères étaient en train de le descendre devant son petit ami. Avec un petit sourire en coin, Draco prit sa main et en embrassa le dos. Il se souvint du visage de Harry, sur les photos, si maigre et petit dans les bras d'Isaline. Dans quel genre de famille était-il allé ?

Quand ils terminèrent leur dessert, ils prirent ensuite du café. Enfin, il fut l'heure de rentrer, aussi bien pour Nymph' et Teddy que pour Draco. La tatoueuse était restée manger parce que son mari était convié à un dîner entre amis, et Nymph' l'accompagnait rarement : elle s'emmerdait comme un rat mort. Si son mari arrivait à attirer son attention quand il lui parlait du droit, car il avait une façon de parler qui rendait tout ça compréhensible, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de ces autres professeurs qui parlaient un tout autre langage. Draco fut étonné que la tatoueuse soit mariée à un professeur de fac, mais bon, après tout…

Isaline décida de le ramener. Il faisait nuit et elle préférait que Harry ne sorte pas avec sa moto juste pour faire un aller-retour. Elle mit donc ses chaussures et enfila un manteau, tandis que Draco en faisait de même. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le garage, il embrassa Harry, puis la rejoignit. Elle avait une petite Fiat, et quand il s'installa sur le siège passager, elle lui dit que ce n'était pas la grande classe.

« Elle a quand même moins de classe que ta Mercedes.

- Peut-être, mais au moins, vous pouvez circuler sans vous faire remarquer. »

Pas faux, se dit-elle. Elle démarra et Harry ferma le garage derrière elle. Il y eut d'abord un silence dans la voiture, puis Draco prit la parole.

« Merci de me ramener.

- Y'a pas de quoi.

- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé avec Nymph', j'aurais cru le contraire, avoua le blond.

- Certaines personnes préfèrent la franchise. Quand on a été trahi, on a toujours peur du manque de sincérité. »

Elle n'était pas philosophe, mais elle avait vu assez de choses pour tirer ses propres conclusions. Et elle-même voulait être rassurée, ce qui était vraiment le cas à présent.

« Pour d'autres, il faut être hypocrites, répliqua Draco. Ça marche plus souvent que la franchise.

- Ça dépend des personnes. Je préfère qu'on soit franc et blessant avec moi, plutôt que gentil et hypocrite. Bon, je suis moi-même un peu hypocrite, mais le monde du travail l'exige.

- C'est pour mon père que je suis comme ça.

- Et ça ne lui fait rien que tu sortes avec un homme ? Avec un tatoueur ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

- Il s'est fait à l'idée. Enfin, il a accepté le fait que je puisse lui ramener un gendre. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a un peu de mal avec le tatoueur. Je suppose qu'il a une mauvaise image dans la tête.

- Tu ne leur as pas montré de photos ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas. Et ça ne les regarde pas. »

Isaline n'insista pas plus. Elle manqua de se tromper deux fois quand elle arriva dans le quartier de Draco, mais elle se montra plus adroite que Harry et ils arrivèrent à bon port sans faire le moindre détour. Bon, Draco l'aidait, aussi, mais il n'eut pas besoin de lui expliquer dix fois le chemin pour qu'elle le dépose juste devant chez lui. La lumière du salon était allumée, ce qui étonna à peine Draco.

« Au fait, tu as prévenu tes parents que tu restais manger ? Je sais que tu n'es plus un gamin, mais…

- Non. Plus de batterie. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice : ça se passait mal chez lui, elle l'avait plus ou moins bien compris.

« Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? T'avais pas la pêche quand t'es arrivé.

- Ça va beaucoup mieux. Merci pour cette soirée, ça m'a fait du bien. »

Et il était sincère quand il disait ça. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce genre d'ambiance et il trouvait ça plutôt agréable. Ça changeait. Et puis, il se sentait mieux, maintenant. Même si ses soucis demeuraient toujours dans un coin de sa tête, la tension et la fatigue s'étaient envolées.

« Tu peux revenir quand tu veux. »

Isaline lui fit un joli sourire qu'il lui rendit. Puis, il descendit de la petite voiture pour rentrer chez lui, reposé et assez en forme pour affronter la colère de ses parents.

**OoO**

« Alors, avec tes parents ?

- Je me suis fait disputer. Je n'ai pas appelé à la maison, ils se sont inquiétés, etc…

- Je leur avais pourtant dit que tu étais chez Harry.

- Justement, ça ne les a pas rassurés. »

Harry haussa les épaules : il n'était pas aussi terrifiant que ça. Enfin, c'était un tatoueur, après tout, ses parents ne devaient pas être rassurés. Draco s'était attendu à une copieuse engueulade et il n'avait pas été déçu. Mais bon, il était de trop bonne humeur pour se sentir blessé ou en colère. Il s'en était pris plein la tête, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Très bon exercice pour le self-control…

Blaise ne rigolait pas vraiment : il était terrorisé par sa mère et il lui était impossible de jouer au rebelle. Elle l'avait tellement démoli quand il faisait une connerie, quand il était gamin… Il ne pouvait pas la défier ou la rendre inquiète, elle serait capable d'appeler les flics et il n'aimait pas vraiment quand elle se vengeait parce qu'il l'avait trop inquiétée. De leur côté, Isaline et Nymph' se disaient que ça ne devait vraiment pas être beau, au Manoir Malfoy. Ils les connaissaient, ces deux-là, et elles savaient qu'ils pouvaient être terribles…

« Il faut attendre que ça passe. »

Harry lui dit qu'il aurait quand même pu appeler, mais son petit ami haussa les épaules. Le jeune homme revint alors sur la jeune fille qu'il était en train de tatouer. Elle s'était assoupie, allongée sur le ventre, et laissait Harry s'occuper de son dos. Les deux étudiants avaient du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse dormir durant tatouage, ça faisait mal, mais la cliente était littéralement épuisée, des cernes monstrueuses soulignaient ses yeux et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de roupiller.

Isaline et Nymph' étaient elles aussi occupées, la première à faire des tatouages en forme d'étoile sur les pieds d'une femme, du côté du petit orteil, tandis que l'autre reproduisait un tatouage compliqué sur une feuille blanche, afin de se familiariser avec le motif.

Les deux étudiants étaient passés en moto car Blaise voulait papoter avec Harry, car Draco refusait de lui donner son adresse MSN. Draco avait de plus en plus l'impression que Harry était présent de sa vie. Il le voyait il ne savait combien de fois par semaines et discutait régulièrement avec lui sur MSN. S'il était honnête, il avouerait qu'il lui parlait tous les jours. C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude, presque un besoin. Ça, il ne l'avait réalisé que la veille, quand il s'était couché. Il aurait pu ne pas parler de ses soucis à Harry, tout garder pour lui, mais le côté câlin de son petit ami avait eu raison de lui, et il s'était endormi la tête sur les genoux, après avoir vidé son sac.

C'était stupide, et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par Harry. Il savait que ça allait au-delà du désir. Certes, Harry était bandant, il ne pouvait que le reconnaître, et les baisers fiévreux qu'ils s'échangeaient était la preuve de son désir pour lui. Mais ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et Draco ne l'avait toujours pas touché. Alors qu'avant, il l'aurait fait. Peut-être parce que Harry valait mieux que ça, ou peut-être parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se presser…

La séance était terminée. Harry était penché depuis deux bonnes heures sur ce tatouage et il avait bien avancé. Il appliqua le pansement et tenta de réveiller sa cliente. Cette dernière bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Harry lui dit doucement que la séance était terminée et qu'elle lui avait demandé de la réveiller au bout de deux heures, elle devait aller chercher son fils chez sa belle-sœur. La femme acquiesça, le remercia pour son travail, et le paya cash pour cette séance. Entretemps, Isaline en avait aussi terminé avec ses étoiles. Elle fit payer sa cliente puis disparut dans l'arrière-boutique.

Le téléphone sonna. Isaline leur cria de répondre, elle était occupée. Harry sortit donc de la boutique et demeura dans l'entrée pendant quelques minutes. Blaise se leva de sa chaise et se posta derrière Nymph', regardant ce qu'elle faisait. Il trouvait son dessin vraiment beau et elle fut enchantée.

Harry revint et allait s'avancer vers Draco, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Il regardait la porte vitrée, ou plus particulièrement la voiture qui s'était garée juste devant. Un taxi noir. Trois personnes sortirent de la voiture. Et Harry se pétrifia.

C'était un peu comme dans un rêve. Tout tournait au ralenti. On avait la sensation qu'on pouvait s'en aller, mais on savait qu'on pourrait s'enfuir indéfiniment. Son visage se décomposa, pâlit affreusement, alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand. Ses vieux cauchemars revenaient à lui…

Draco vit avec stupeur la terreur la plus pure envahir le visage de Harry, de même que Nymph' et Blaise. Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Trois personnes entrèrent, la petite clochette tinta. Un homme obèse, habillé d'un costard coûteux trop petit pour lui qui mettaient en valeur ses bourrelets, accompagné d'une femme d'une maigreur affolante, ses cheveux bruns bouclant autour de son visage chevalin, fin et allongé, tandis que son mari ressemblait plus à un cochon qu'autre chose. Et il y avait un homme plus jeune, sans doute leur fils, blond avec un regard de bovin, plus gros encore que son père. Draco tourna la tête vers Harry, écœuré par cette vision, mais celle des mains tremblantes de Harry, son visage blafard et son regard terrorisé ne valait pas mieux.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

La voix de l'homme le plus âge était guttural, rauque. Il s'était exprimé en anglais. Les mains du jeune homme tremblèrent encore plus et il fit un pas en arrière. Nymph' sauta sur ses pieds et leur demanda, ou plutôt leur hurla, de s'en aller. Ils ne lui accordèrent aucun regard, focalisés sur le jeune homme fin et pâle devant eux. Nymph' cria encore plus fort, furieux au-delà des mots. Ni Blaise ni Draco ne comprenaient ce qui se passait, sauf que Harry était littéralement pétrifié, terrorisé, comme un enfant voyant ses cauchemars se réaliser. Draco allait se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Isaline arriva.

Elle ouvrit la porte et, quand elle vit le trio dans la boutique, son regard brilla d'un étrange sentiment. Elle se posta juste devant Harry, comme un garde du corps, et eut un sourire méprisant. Son regard était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus haineux, et rien ne semblait capable de la faire bouger, ses pieds étaient comme incrustés dans le sol.

« Tiens tiens… La famille Dursley… Quel plaisir de vous voir. »

Il n'y avait rien de plus faux. Elle croisa les bras, dans une attitude calme, mais tout dans son regard et dans son visage montrait son mépris.

« Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne vous a pas vu. Alors, les vacances ? C'était bien ? »

Le visage rond de Mr Dursley rougit de rage. Sa femme la foudroya du regard, mais cela n'atteignit pas le moins du monde Isaline, campée sur ses jambes. Elle parlait d'une voix amusée, nullement effrayée par cet attroupement de bovins. Et elle savait où frapper, aussi. Elle savait ce qui faisait mal, ce qui mettait en colère.

Alors, les vacances ? C'était bien ?

« Nous voulons parler à Harry, dit Mrs Dursley de sa voix aigrelette.

- Allez-y.

- En tête-à-tête. Cela ne vous concerna pas, Miss Anderson, cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

- Ce qui le concerne me concerne, Miss Evans. »

Cette dernière rougit de colère en entendant son nom de jeune fille. Isaline eut un sourire faussement amusé. Elle se retourna et empoigna Harry par le bras le traînant vers l'arrière-boutique. La famille de Dursley les suivit, se traînant jusqu'à la porte où ils passaient de justesse.

Médusés, les deux étudiants les regardèrent disparaître, tandis que Nymph' hurlait au scandale. Pour Draco, Isaline lui avait paru plutôt agressive vis-à-vis de lui, mais là… Elle semblait prête à engager le combat, et elle possédait toutes les armes pour cela…

« Oh les salauds ! Mais qu'est-ce foutent là, ces enculés ! Genre, nous voulons parler à Harry… Ils allaient le défoncer, connards ! »

Elle s'excitait dans tous les sens, hors d'elle. Blaise dut la saisir par les épaules pour la calmer un minimum et savoir qui étaient ces gens, exactement. Elle semblait revenir sur Terre, mais son visage pris un air douloureux, et elle regarda la porte, où ils avaient disparu.

« C'était les tuteurs de Harry. Ils l'ont élevé jusqu'à ses huit ans. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil, Nymph' lui dit alors que Harry était orphelin, ses parents étant morts quand il avait un an. Draco cligna des yeux, se remémorant les visages de cette famille. Il entendit Nymph' dire que la femme était Pétunia, la sœur de la mère de Harry. Il y avait son mari, Vernon, et leur fils, Dudley. Draco eut alors une grimace : cette chose était le cousin de Harry ? Il pouvait reconnaître que certaines personnes souffraient d'un surpoids, mais à ce stade, ce n'était plus du surpoids ! Ce type ressemblait à un porc, comme son père. Et Harry avait un lien de parenté avec _ça_…

« Ces salauds ont fait du mal à Harry. Ils ne l'ont jamais aimé, ils le maltraitaient. C'est pour ça qu'Isaline a obtenu sa garde. Elle a découvert le pot aux roses et le vieux a été envoyé en taule. »

C'était bien, les vacances ?

C'était bien, la prison ?

**OoO**

Il y eut des cris dans la cuisine. Quelque uns de Harry, d'autres plus forts de son oncle, certains stridents d'Isaline. Elle avait du coffre, celle-là, on l'entendait encore plus que le couple Dursley réuni. Nymph' était en train de tatouer un client, elle était si énervée qu'elle était à deux doigts de lui perforer la peau. Blaise était nerveux, Draco carrément inquiet.

Le blond demanda à Blaise de s'en aller. Le black ne voulait pas le laisser ici, mais le blond répliqua que Harry se sentirait sans doute mal et qu'il pourrait peut-être l'aider. Comme ce fut le cas la veille, quand le blond avait dévoilé ses tracas à son petit ami. Blaise finit donc par s'en aller à contrecœur, laissant son meilleur ami à la boutique. Mais il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien, lui, et si Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un, c'était davantage de Draco.

Nymph' et Draco restèrent donc seuls dans la boutique. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que ça gueulait dans la cuisine. D'abord, doucement, mais les cris avaient rapidement empiré. Ils entendirent soudain la porte de la cuisine claquer et Isaline rugir dans le couloir.

« Fuck you ! »

Elle semblait particulièrement remontée, on n'entendait qu'elle dans le couloir. La voix grave de Mr Dursley montait avec force, et ils entendirent ses pas lourds ébranler le plancher. Il insultait copieusement Isaline, la traitant de tous les noms, mais elle balayait ses injures, les siennes pleuvaient sur lui, et ils sentaient la terreur dans les menaces de Vernon Dursley. Ils entendirent quelqu'un se ruer dans les escaliers, monter les marches à toute vitesse puis claquer une porte, tandis qu'Isaline jetait les Dursley dehors. Pendant quelques secondes, Draco se demanda comment une femme aussi mince pouvait être aussi… forte.

Mais il n'y réfléchit pas longtemps. Laissant une Nymph' furieuse et son client terrorisé, à l'idée de se faire trouer le torse, il passa par la petite arrière-boutique, puis arriva dans le couloir de l'entrée. Il vit Isaline appuyée contre la porte d'entrée, tentant de calmer sa respiration, mais son visage n'avait rien perdu de son agressivité. Le blond monta l'escalier, mais une fois devant la porte, il hésita à entrer. Il toqua quand même, puis entra.

Harry était recroquevillé sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés contre son torse. Il pleurait. De légers sanglots secouaient son corps. Draco sentit une rage indicible monter en lui. Harry avait l'air d'un enfant malheureux, ainsi replié sur lui-même. Son visage souriant s'imposa à son esprit, ses rires et ses yeux brillants. Et, ces connards le faisaient pleurer, il perdait son air enjoué. Ces salauds l'avaient blessé. Il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi, et la colère fit trembler ses poings.

Que lui avaient-ils dit ? Que lui avaient-ils fait pour le faire pleurer, lui qui semblait si éloigné de tout ça, souriant toujours, réagissant avec force même quand il était blessé ?

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer, pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. C'était pas son genre de consoler les gens, il n'avait jamais su faire ça. C'était plutôt Blaise qui savait le faire. Hésitant, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et s'assit sur la couette. Le jeune homme ne releva pas la tête, resserrant même ses bras autour de ses genoux. Sûrement de honte. Mais Draco était plus gêné parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, et non parce que Harry pleurait. Ça, ça le mettait plutôt hors de lui.

« Harry ? »

Il passa la main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry, les caressant doucement.

« Harry ? Harry, regarde-moi. Si, regarde-moi, lève la tête…

- Non. Va-t-en. »

Sa voix était mouillée par les larmes. Il ne voulait pas lever la tête. Surtout pas. Il pleurait comme un bébé, tout ça à cause des Dursley, de l'engueulade, des cris d'Isaline, la voix grave de son oncle, leur présence même le replissait d'effroi. Au moment même où il les avait vus sortir de la voiture, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ne restait plus que ce cauchemar, ces années horribles passées dans cette famille, l'obscurité du placard…

Et Draco était là, le regardant pleurer comme le petit garçon qu'il n'était plus. Il avait honte. Honte qu'il le voie ainsi… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser de lui, à le voir ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait se dire ? Il devait faire pitié…

« Non, je ne pars pas. Harry, lève la tête. Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures. »

Sa voix s'était adoucie. Il sentait sa main dans ses cheveux, mais il ne voulait pas lever la tête. Alors il sentit les bras de Draco enlacer maladroitement ses épaules. Le blond l'attirait contre lui. Alors Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de Draco, passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et sanglota de plus bel. Draco l'entourait de ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, son dos. Il embrassa sa tempe, ses cheveux, lui murmurant de se calmer, que c'était fini, que c'était passé.

Il ne savait pas comment réconforter les gens. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, les larmes l'exaspéraient. Mais pas celles de Harry. Pas celles de ce garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras, qui semblait y avoir sa place, de façon naturelle. Il tentait de le calmer, haïssant les petits sanglots qui heurtaient son corps, caressant son dos, ses épaules, en de petits gestes rassurants. Il avait la sensation qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches…

Harry finit par sécher ses larmes. Il resta de longues secondes contre Draco, se sentant bien contre lui, enveloppé dans ses bras et ses gestes tendres. Il entendait son cœur battre, sentait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ou contre son épaule… Mais il finit par s'écarter et s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de son pull. Ils étaient tout rouge et ses joues encore humides. Draco tapota ses poches avant de trouver un paquet de mouchoir qu'il tendit à Harry. Se dernier essuya ses yeux puis se moucha de façon peu gracieuse. Draco ricana.

« La noblesse d'un éléphant.

- Tout le monde n'est pas un aristocrate. »

Sa voix était encore un peu enrouée mais il avait retrouvé son léger sourire. Draco caressa sa joue humide, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Ils te voulaient quoi, ces cachalots ? (copy right à Jojo Aquarius XD)

- Ma grand-mère est morte et elle m'a tout légué. Ils veulent récupérer la maison.

- Juste ça ?

- Oh… un prétexte. Ils voulaient régler leurs comptes, mais Isaline est pas commode. »

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Draco réalisa soudain que Harry l'avait appelée par son prénom, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il semblait un peu triste, nostalgique…

« Raconte-moi. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Harry baissa les yeux vers sa main, que Draco tenait délicatement, l'effleurant avec son pouce.

Il vida son sac. Raconta ce qu'il avait raconté avec moins de détails à Théo et Ron.

**OoO**

Ses parents moururent alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Il n'y eut pas vraiment de combat pour sa garde. Les seuls membres de sa famille étaient sa grand-mère paternelle qui vivait extrêmement mal le décès de son fils, sa grand-mère maternelle qui ne se sentait pas capable de s'occuper de l'enfant, et enfin sa tante et son époux. Ces derniers furent obligés de prendre Harry chez eux. Après tout, ils avaient un fils du même âge, cela ne pourrait que bien se passer.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Harry n'exista jamais dans cette maison. Jamais. C'était un animal, une chose dont personne ne voulait, et il le savait. Harry grandit dans cette maison propre et chaleureuse en sachant qu'il n'y était pas le bienvenu. En sachant qu'il n'en faisait pas partie.

Son oncle Vernon le trouvait bizarre. Il le frappait, souvent. Pour un rien. Quand il était sur les nerfs, la plupart du temps. Il l'enfermait dans le placard sous l'escalier, ce qui lui tenait lieu de chambre. Son oncle et sa tante avaient leur chambre à l'étage, Dudley possédait les deux autres. Et Harry vivait comme un animal dans ce petit espace, où il développa sa claustrophobie. Le noir, les araignées et la poussière qui s'accumulait dans les coins le terrorisaient. Combien de fois avait-il pleuré tant le noir lui avait fait peur, et tant il avait mal à cause des coups…

Il n'était pas bien méchant, pourtant. Oui, il parlait mal, mais les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais encouragé à parler, bien au contraire. Oui, il était pâle, mais il ne sortait jamais, sauf de temps en temps dans le jardin. Oui, il était stupide, mais personne ne lui offrait quoique ce soit pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre gosse maigre, avec des bleus, les genoux écorchés, et tout petit.

Il ne s'améliora pas en grandissant. Il était plus petit que son cousin, Dudley, qui le martyrisait. Harry souffrait de ses coups, des humiliations qu'il lui faisait subir, de ses larmes de crocodile, qui entraînaient inévitablement des punitions. Pour lui. Il recevait toutes les punitions. Il les méritait. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Cet enfant leur faisait honte…

C'était ce que sa tante Pétunia lui répétait inlassablement. Si son oncle le rabaissait physiquement, avec sa tante, tout était dans le mental. Harry n'était pas un enfant désiré, il ne servait à rien, sauf à nuire à autrui. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné, ils n'en voulaient pas. Il était laid, stupide. Bon à rien. Et tout ce qui s'en suivait…

Harry souffrit pendant cinq ans. Puis, il rentra à l'école. Oh, ce n'était pas mieux. Ses maîtresses le prenaient pour un attardé, un gamin stupide qui n'intégrait rien. Il apprit pourtant à lire, difficilement. Mais il parlait mal, avait du mal à s'intégrer. Dudley continuait à l'humilier, interdisait aux autres de lui parler. Harry n'avait donc pas d'amis.

Pas de famille. Pas d'amis. Il était tout seul, dans son placard sous l'escalier, avec les araignées.

Ce fut une période sombre de sa vie. De son enfance. Il voyait encore aujourd'hui son oncle et sa tante comme des monstres, tant il avait souffert chez eux, avec leurs brimades, les coups, et cette obscurité du placard… Il passait pour un attardé mental, parce que personne ne l'aidait à apprendre ses leçons, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer comme les autres. Et il était si maigre, si seul, si… misérable…

Les sept années qu'il passa chez les Dursley furent sept années d'horreur. Pour lui, cette maison était une prison, et cette famille ses geôliers. Il était persuadé qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Il souffrait en silence, personne ne l'écoutait, ni ne voulait l'écouter. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il arrivait à se faire comprendre de toute façon…

Et puis un jour, il s'enfuit de chez lui. Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment pourquoi. Il avait passé le portail, voilà tout. Il n'avait jamais osé, avant. Ne voulant pas se prendre des coups, il avait couru aussi vite et aussi loin qu'il avait pu, traversant des rues qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'était perdu, même.

Et elle était apparue. Isaline. Une femme immense, tatouée, ses cheveux bruns et blonds, une allure bizarre dans ses vêtements sombres. Elle l'avait terrifié. Quand elle lui avait choppé le bras en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait ici, il avait été terrorisé. Mais elle avait été douce. Tellement douce. Elle lui avait proposé de venir manger quelque chose, et il l'avait suivie. Parce qu'elle était jolie, et de toute façon, au point où il en était… Elle lui avait alors donné des gâteaux, des bonbons. Elle avait été si gentille avec lui…

Harry était rentré chez lui et s'était fait sévèrement puni. Mais les jours suivants, il était revenu la voir. Pour avoir des gâteaux, des bonbons, et du chocolat chaud. Isaline, elle était magique. Elle souriait tout le temps, elle lui donnait tout ce qu'il voulait. Harry était tombé amoureux. Il s'était dit que, s'il avait une maman, il aurait voulu avoir celle-là. Il aimait comment elle caressait ses cheveux, comment elle lui faisait des câlins, comment elle lui parlait de ses parents… Ses parents qui étaient morts… Sur coup, Harry avait pleuré, et Isaline avait parlé longtemps, très longtemps, lui parlant de James et Lily, tout en le berçant dans ses bras. Il avait été heureux de savoir qu'il n'avait pas été abandonné. Que ses parents l'aimaient, même s'ils n'étaient plus là.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant de huit ans, qui avait vécu dans une maison où il n'existait pas, même pas sur les photos de famille. Oh, il y en avait quelque unes, quand la grand-mère passait. Mais il n'existait pour personne. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'Isaline l'avait retenu dans la rue parce qu'elle avait reconnu ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, puis ses yeux verts. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle fut l'amie de ses parents défunts. Que ces gens qui lui disaient tous les jours que c'était grâce à leur bonté qu'il était vie étaient vraiment de mauvaises personnes. Ce qu'il vivait, c'était normal.

Mais cela devint anormal le jour où Isaline découvrit les marques sur son corps. Il vit son visage passer par toutes les couleurs, ses yeux briller de haine, ses dents pincer sa lèvre à sang. Il s'en était suivi d'un long combat, de photos prises de son corps, de médecins, d'assistantes sociales… Une famille d'accueil, aussi, où il s'enfuit un nombre incalculable de fois, pleurant qu'il voulait Isaline. Il voulait Tata Isaline. Il voulait des gâteaux et des bonbons, qu'on lui parle de Papa et Maman. Il voulait Isaline…

Un jour, l'assistance sociale l'emmena chez la tatoueuse. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle lui dit, mais quand Isaline lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il resterait à la maison, maintenant, il ressentit une joie… qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Ni exprimer. Il sut plus tard que, s'occupant des affaires de James Potter en attendant que son fils soit majeur, et ayant été une amie proche du couple défunt, Isaline avait alors obtenu sa garde définitive. Il eut peur que les Dursley reviennent le chercher, et que le long cauchemar qu'il avait vécu se reproduise. Mais Isaline lui avait dit un secret : Oncle Vernon était en prison, parce qu'il lui avait fait du mal.

L'enfant n'avait pas vraiment compris, mais il avait été soulagé : plus personne ne lui voulait de mal. Il n'y avait plus qu'Isaline, qui le prenait dans son lit le soir. Qui ne le frappait pas quand il faisait une bêtise. Qui le disputait gentiment. Qui le reprenait tendrement quand il s'exprimait mal. Il n'y avait plus que Tata et ses câlins. Et puis Nymph'… Et puis Sirius…

***

Draco s'était installé contre le montant du lit, un oreiller dans son dos. Harry était assis contre lui, entre ses jambes, sa tête posée contre son épaule. Il avait raconté son enfance d'une voix qui se voulait calme, mais par moments, quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Alors, Draco caressait ses cheveux, en espérant le calmer. Il n'aimait pas du tout le voir pleurer.

Il savait que ce genre d'histoires existait, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry en vive une semblable. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-ils enfermer un enfant dans un placard ? Sans le regarder grandir, en faire un attardé, qui ne pouvait montrer son intelligence parce qu'il ne savait pas bien s'exprimer… Comment pouvait-on le priver de repas, le frapper pour un rien, le punir quand il n'était responsable de rien… Comment pouvait-on le détruire dès la naissance, sous prétexte qu'ils ne l'avaient pas désiré…

Si ces porcs lui avaient donné envie de gerber, Isaline lui avait, au contraire, inspiré le respect. Même si elle avait été l'amie de ses parents, même si elle s'occupait de leurs affaires, rien ne l'avait obligée à le retenir dans la rue. Rien ne l'avait obligée à le prendre chez elle, à le gâter, à l'élever comme son fils. Il l'imaginait avec quinze ans de moins, soulevant Harry pour l'emmener chez elle, l'arrachant à son enfer. Elle était seule, à l'époque, son père était mort depuis quelques années. Elle gérait la boutique et s'occuper d'un enfant n'était pas évident, surtout que Harry s'exprimait mal. Il ne manqua pas de lui dire qu'il était un enfant craintif, quand il renversait un verre d'eau, il tremblait de tous ses membres. L'enfant avait peur pour un rien. Isaline mit du temps à le rassurer. D'ailleurs, il dormit longtemps dans son lit avant de regagner le sien.

Isaline s'était battue bec et ongles, déjà pour le sortir de chez les Dursley et pour que l'oncle Vernon aille en taule, puis pour avoir sa garde. Harry avait tellement pleuré et avait tellement essayé de s'enfuir qu'on la lui avait accordée. Il ne mangeait plus, ne parlait à personne, répétant sans cesse qu'il voulait Isaline. Les services sociaux jugèrent que l'enfant avait assez souffert comme ça.

Isaline l'éleva donc. Il était pourri gâté. Elle le gardait avec elle dans son lit, l'avait toujours à proximité d'elle, répondait au moindre de ses désirs… Harry n'en avait jamais vraiment profité, au fond de lui, il savait que ce ne serait pas bien. Il était jeune, mais pour avoir gouté à la vie chez les Dursley, il savait qu'il devait beaucoup à Isaline. Mais bon, elle n'était pas la seule fautive, car Nymph' finit par se laisser avoir par ses yeux verts et son petit visage tout mignon. Et Sirius, quand il reprit du poil de la bête, devint complètement gâteux. Au point qu'Isaline avait l'air strict, par moments… Mais toute leur vie tournait autour de Harry. Nymph' avait peur de l'extérieur, Sirius était las et fatigué, et Isaline faisait marcher le bateau…

Son parrain était sans doute celui qui gâtait le plus Harry. Il le voyait comme son fils, et ayant passé quelques années en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir laissé son filleul dans les mains de ces « salopards de riches ». Il voulait se rattraper, effacer ces années sombres de la prison, oublier sa haine envers Peter qui avait provoqué la mort de Lily et James.

« Tu as commencé à vivre seulement quand Isaline t'a trouvé, c'est ça ?

- Oui. C'est grâce à elle que j'en suis ici. Tu sais, des fois, je regrette de ne pas avoir continué l'école. Elle aurait tellement voulu que j'ai un boulot, que je fasse des études…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis, elle est ouverte. Je pense que le principal, pour elle, c'est que tu sois heureux. »

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il jouait nerveusement avec les doigts de Draco. Raconter ça lui avait fait du bien, et en même temps… Cela avait réveillé de lointains souvenirs en lui. Cela faisait treize ans qu'il ne les avait pas vus, et les voilà qu'ils surgissaient comme dans un cauchemar… Tous ces souvenirs au plus profond de sa mémoire avaient ressurgi. Si Isaline n'avait pas été là, il se serait enfui, ni plus ni moins…

« Et tes grands-mères ?

- La mère de mon père est morte rapidement après le décès de mes parents, l'autre ne voulait pas s'occuper de moi. Je crois qu'elle était persuadée que je serais plus heureux chez les Dursley. D'un autre côté, j'étais toujours très sage quand elle était là, sinon j'étais puni. Et ils sortaient des photos de moi, comme si je faisais partie de la famille… »

Isaline avait d'ailleurs récupéré toutes les photos, et bien qu'elles aient été prises pour de mauvaises raisons, elle semblait quand même heureuse de les avoir.

« Et que s'est-il passé quand ton oncle est allé en prison ? »

Le monde s'était comme effondré. Au début, elle traitait Isaline Anderson de tous les noms, persuadée qu'elle mentait et que ces blessures n'étaient que des petits bleus qu'il se faisait de temps en temps. Mais les médecins furent formels : ce n'était pas des bleus dus à une chute. On pouvait même voir, par moment, les traces des doigts, quand une claque avait été administrée sur la peau pâle, et certains bleus étaient évidemment dus à des coups, vu la couleur des hématomes.

Quand elle comprit que son petit-fils avait bel et bien été battu par sa famille, elle était tombée dans la dépression. Sa fille Pétunia la dégoûtait, tout autant que son mari si respectable et son adorable Dudley. Mais c'était surtout sa fille qui l'écœurait. Comment avait-elle pu accepter ça ? Le fils de sa sœur, son neveu, presque son fils… Et elle avait laissé faire ça, sans rien dire… Elle pensait qu'il avait un problème, à cause de la mort de ses parents, l'accident de voiture…

« Elle a essayé de se faire pardonner, par la suite. Elle m'offrait des cadeaux. Mais je ne l'aimais pas. Je devais être sage devant elle sinon j'étais puni. Elle ne voyait que Dudley, je n'existais pas. Elle ne voyait pas que j'étais pas bien. J'avais huit ans, à l'époque, et je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner. Je l'ignorais, alors. Elle me faisait un peu peur, en fait.

- Sympa pour la mamie. Tu ne lui as jamais pardonné ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Disons qu'elle m'était indifférente. Elle a essayé d'entrer dans ma vie, surtout quand j'ai grandi, mais je voulais qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Je gardais trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je lui ai pardonné, je le lui ai dit, même. Mais elle n'a pas lâché le morceau. Elle refusait même que je quitte Londres. Et là, elle est morte.

- Ça te rend triste ?

- Je te l'ai dit : elle m'est indifférente. Je ne vais pas dire que je suis heureux, mais je ne suis pas triste non plus. Et elle a eu la bonne idée de tout me léguer. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont venus : ils veulent récupérer la maison, et tout ce qui va avec. Et ils en ont profité pour régler leurs comptes. Tata est pas commode, et je ne veux pas leur rendre cette maison. Elle ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais si elle m'a tout légué, c'est qu'il y a une raison. »

Elle lui demandait pardon. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait : lui demander pardon. Elle était désolée pour tout ce qui s'était passé. Harry allait contacter le notaire pour récupérer les biens. Pas que l'argent ou la maison l'intéressent. Si sa grand-mère lui avait tout laissé, alors rien ne reviendrait aux Dursley. Il pensa qu'il allait la vendre, sans doute à un couple de retraités.

Draco caressa les mèches indomptables de Harry et aperçut une drôle de marque sur son front. Il l'avait déjà vue avant, elle avait une forme d'éclair, nette et précise sur sa peau. Il en retraça la ligne avec son pouce.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- L'accident de voiture. Je ne sais pas, un bout de verre, peut-être. Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de l'accident. »

Il sentit les lèvres de Draco se poser sur sa cicatrice. Il ferma les yeux, à la fois soulagé et serein. Il tenait une main blanche et fine de Draco entre les siennes, jouant toujours avec, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts.

« Beaucoup de gens sont au courant de ça ?

- Non. Hormis Tata, Nymph' et Sirius, il y a juste Ron et Théo. Mais je leur ai donnés moins de détails.

- Blaise est au courant, maintenant, lui dit Draco, sa joue contre le front du brun.

- Pas grave. Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde avec pitié, c'est tout. Du moment qu'il garde ça pour lui…

- C'est une vraie pipelette, mais il sait quand il doit se taire. »

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il ferma les yeux : il aurait pu s'endormir dans les bras de Draco, et il sentit son cœur battre de plus bel à cette idée. Il avait vidé son sac, Draco l'avait écouté, posant de temps à autres des questions, comme pour le guider, tout en paniquant à chaque fois qu'il se remettait à verser quelques larmes. Le rouge aux joues, il le remercia d'être resté. Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis le dit que ce n'était rien, il ne pouvait pas s'en aller en le laissant comme ça.

**OoO**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Isaline jouait comme une démente sur son piano, ses doigts volant sur les touches. A croire qu'elle était possédée. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle s'arrêta net de jouer et se retourna.

Harry était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il faisait nuit et il portait juste un pantalon de survêtement, laissant son torse dénudé. Le regard de la tatoueuse tomba sur le papillon bleu tatoué à l'emplacement de son cœur, alors que Harry s'avançait timidement dans la chambre d'Isaline. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

« Tu joues depuis combien de temps, exactement ?

- Je sais pas. Au moins vingt minutes. J'arrive pas à me calmer. »

Les Dursley l'avaient mise hors d'elle. Avec leurs critiques, leurs reproches, leurs exigences… Elle s'était tenue tranquille assez difficilement toute la journée, et maintenant, elle se défoulait sur le piano. Harry avait été consolé par Draco, mais ce n'était pas son cas à elle. Personne ne pouvait la consoler, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin…

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

- Je… »

Il se mordilla la lèvre. Isaline fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête vers lui, tentant de capturer son regard, mais Harry fixait ses mains, très gêné, comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, mon chéri, l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Je… Tu sais… »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Toujours aussi hésitant, gêné, mais avec une petite étincelle dans le regard…

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux… »

Putain de merde…

**OoO**

« Donc, tu comptes y aller seul ?

- Ouais, ma copine m'a largué.

- De toute façon, tu te trouveras quelqu'un !

- J'aimerais trop de que Draco m'invite à danser…

- Tu rêves ! Il sort avec quelqu'un…

- Ouais, un beau brun !

- Tatoueur, il parait… »

Ah, ces commérages… Il ne les supportait plus. Bien sûr, il n'en montrait rien, ce n'était pas son genre, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait le faire chier… Non, le terme n'était pas vulgaire. Tout le monde parlait de la fête d'anniversaire de Daphné, même ceux qui n'y allaient pas. Et, évidemment, les personnes « intéressantes » étaient les premières victimes des commérages. Draco faisait partie de cette liste, tout comme Blaise, mais ce dernier était seul, donc on s'en fichait un peu. Mais Draco…

Le blond était prêt à parier que Terry était derrière tout ça. C'était évident. Déjà, un certain nombre d'élèves avaient dû voir Harry, et Boot avait sans doute balancé qu'il était tatoueur. Pas le genre de personnes que Draco fréquentait, et Blaise lui avait affirmé que certains croyaient dur comme fer que Draco s'était fait tatouer. Le blond avait alors levé les yeux au ciel, pensant, pour la première fois, que le boulot de son petit ami n'était vraiment pas avantageux.

Draco et Blaise passèrent dans le couloir, ignorant les regards curieux des commères. Draco avait envie de leur faire bouffer leurs cheveux, il en avait assez qu'on propage des rumeurs, fausses en plus, sur lui. Est-ce qu'il racontait des choses sur eux, lui ? D'un autre côté, la vie des autres ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde…

Soudain, la source de ses malheurs apparut, dans toute sa gloire. Daphné, portant une jupe atrocement courte et une veste bien trop légère pour la saison s'avançait vers eux, joyeusement, sautillant sur ses talons aiguilles. Draco manqua de grogner de colère et tenta d'écraser copieusement le pied de Blaise, mais il se décala, se retenant tout de même de rire.

« Draco ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Et elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Le parfum vaporisé sur son cou lui sauta aux narines et il dut faire appel à son self-control pour ne pas grimacer. Et lui qui se plaignait des parfums de sa mère… Ils avaient au moins le mérite de sentir bon, même s'ils étaient forts…

« Dis-moi, tu peux me passer ton portable ? Le mien a plus de batterie.

- Demande à une de tes copines. »

Elle était suivie d'un attroupement de filles gloussantes, qui ne voulaient sans doute pas lui prêter un peu de crédit.

« Au fait, tu as parlé à Harry ?

- Qui tu veux appeler ? Demanda-t-il en sortant son mobile de sa poche.

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé ?!

- Je comptais le faire tout à l'heure. »

Et Blaise, ta gueule… Pensa-t-il alors que l'autre était à la limite d'éclater de rire. Daphné fronça les sourcils : si Harry ne venait pas à sa fête, elle piquerait un scandale. Draco lui redemanda qui elle voulait appeler, elle lui répondit qu'elle devait absolument joindre Astoria. Draco chercha alors son numéro et lui tendit son portable. La jeune fille parla alors à sa sœur pendant deux minutes, histoire de lui dire qu'elle rentrerait non pas à six heures mais sans doute à dix-neuf heures, parce qu'elle devait terminer la préparation de sa « petite » fête. Puis, elle coupa la communication.

Son regard s'ouvrit en grand quand elle vit la photo en arrière-plan sur l'écran du portable. Elle se demanda d'abord qui était ce beau gosse, pris de dos, avec une aile d'ange sur l'omoplate, tournant alors la tête pour regarder le photographe, puis elle reconnut Harry, sans ses lunettes. Elle eut alors un petit rire amusé, alors que Draco lui arrachait le portable.

« Harry est trop canon sur cette photo ! Il est mannequin ?

- Une de ses amies est photographe, répondit Draco en grinçant des dents, retenant une quelconque rougeur monter à ses joues.

- J'espère qu'il sera aussi beau le jour de mon anniversaire. Allez, à plus. »

Et elle s'en alla avec la troupe de filles qui lui servaient d'amies. A tous les coups, elle avait séché la fac pour venir déjeuner avec ses copines étudiantes en médecine, à moins qu'elles ne sèchent toutes. Et elle était simplement passée voir Draco pour savoir où il en était exactement avec Harry.

Quand elles furent parties, Blaise lui vola son portable et émit un sifflement admiratif : il connaissait cette photo, bien sûr, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que Draco la mettrait sur son portable. De mémoire, il n'avait jamais mis la photo de qui que ce soit sur son portable, ni sur son ordinateur. Ah si, celle de Blaise alors qu'il faisait une grimace mémorable, mais c'était tout… Cette fois-ci, Draco se permit de rougir.

« T'es trop mignon, Dray !

- C'est pas ma faute, marmonna-t-il en tentant de récupérer son bien.

- C'est la faute à Harry qui est, je cite, « trop canon sur cette photo » ?

- Avoue qu'il est beau, dessus.

- Comment tu l'as eue ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami tout en lui rendant son téléphone.

- Je lui ai demandé, samedi. Il m'a fait promettre de ne les donner à personne. Cho a déjà donné son devoir, mais il ne veut pas que ce genre de photos soit diffusé. »

Draco regarda l'écran de son téléphone portable. Il avait longuement hésité avant de la mettre en image de fond. Harry était beau, c'était bien vrai, mais ça faisait tellement lycéenne bourrée d'hormones… Au final, il l'avait mise, en s'interdisant d'y réfléchir, ou sinon il se ferait vraiment honte. Mais maintenant que Daphné avait vu la photo… Il n'avait pas de chance, en ce moment…

Blaise, quant à lui, était plutôt pensif. Le geste de Draco l'étonnait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Ce n'était pas son genre de se comporter ainsi, bien au contraire. Ni pour la photo, ni pour les baisers, ni pour… il y avait tant de choses que Draco ne faisait jamais d'habitude, et depuis qu'il sortait avec Harry…

Il laissa échapper quelques mots, sans pouvoir les retenir.

« T'es en train de tomber amoureux, toi. »

Draco devint écarlate et lança un regard furibond à Blaise, persuadé qu'il se moquait de lui. Mais tout dans le visage du black montrait le contraire : il était très sérieux quand il disait ça. Mais Draco nia d'un mouvement de tête.

« N'importe quoi. Harry est différent des autres, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux, loin de là. »

Ses mots sonnaient étrangement faux et il se maudit de penser ça. Il n'était pas amoureux. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Jamais. Ce n'était pas pour lui, ça. Il n'était qu'un éternel insatisfait, un peu comme Blaise.

Mais Harry était différent. Il était tellement différent des autres. Et lui aussi, il était devenu différent, à son contact.

Il secoua la tête.

N'importe quoi.

**OoO**

« J'ai faim.

- Mange ton poing.

- T'es vraiment bizarre, aujourd'hui.

- Ta gueule, Nymph'.

- Et il est passé où, ton précepte « on ne parle pas comme un charretier sous mon toit » ?

- En vacances aux Bahamas. Va chercher Harry, on passe à table.

- Hey, il s'est passé quoi, avec lui ? Il est tout bizarre, lui aussi. Il est complètement dans la lune.

- T'as pas envie de savoir, Nymph'… »

**OoO**

Prions pour qu'il soit venu le chercher… Draco n'avait pas du tout envie de sortir sa voiture pour passer chez lui, et encore moins de lui parler de ça par téléphone ou par MSN. Il y avait des choses dont on ne pouvait parler qu'en tête-à-tête.

S'il avait su, en le voyant garé près du trottoir, il aurait été désespéré. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas, justement, et il fut soulagé de le voir. Blaise fit un signe de la main à Harry qui le lit rendit avec sourire. Draco s'avança à pas vifs vers Harry et se pencha rapidement pour l'embrasser.

Tant qu'à faire, il aurait pu prendre son temps. Mais une fois encore, il ne savait pas. Il ne s'en doutait même pas. Mais quand il aperçut Seamus courir presque vers eux, la fureur brouillant ses traits, il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû espérer que Harry vienne le chercher. Ce dernier saisit aussi que ça allait chauffer, il prit alors la main de Draco et la serra doucement, lui faisant part de son appréhension. Le blond se redressa, digne, sans lâcher la main de Harry et défia Seamus de s'avancer davantage. Mais le jeune homme était trop énervé pour reculer maintenant et il se posta devant Draco, serrant les poings, tout en gardant une certaine dignité dans sa façon de se tenir. Mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à Harry, à cette main abjecte qui osait tenir celle de Draco, et à Draco lui-même…

« Alors, c'est lui, ton nouveau mec ? Cracha-t-il.

- Ça te pose un problème ? Répondit Draco d'une voix traînante.

- Je suis presque vexé que tu m'ais replacé par… _ça_. »

Draco serrait les poings, et donc la main de Harry, mais son visage était imperturbable. Harry haussa les sourcils, plus étonné que vexé. Oh, ce n'était pas agréable à entendre, mais il en avait vu d'autres… Et seule la colère animait la bouche de Seamus…

« Tire-toi. Tout de suite. »

La voix de Draco lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Harry voyait son visage se durcir sous l'effet de la colère. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais Seamus le devança.

« Attends, Draco, quand je pense que tu m'as rejeté pour un tatoueur merdique, y'a vraiment de quoi s'étonner. Tu lui trouves quoi, hein ? Il est bon au pieu ? Tu te fais plaisir, avec lui ? J'étais pas assez bon ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et interrogea Draco du regard.

« Je ne le fréquente pas pour ça. Va baiser Dean et lâche-moi. »

Seamus serra davantage les poings, à deux doigts d'exploser. Draco était comme un mur infranchissable, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il préféra alors changer de cible. Seamus attira le regard de Harry : ses yeux haineux étaient rivés sur lui, à présent. Il eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Ah ouais ? Vous ne l'avez pas _encore_ fait ? Te fais pas d'illusion, mon cœur : quand il t'aura sauté une ou deux fois, il te laissera tomber comme la merde que tu es. »

Harry sentit Draco écraser ses doigts dans sa main et, à bout, il fit un pas en avant, foudroyant littéralement Seamus du regard. Harry le retint : se levant, il lui prit le bras et le serra fort. Ils ne faisaient pas attention aux regards tournés vers eux, que ce soient ceux des étudiants, de Blaise, ou même de certains profs.

Draco articula lentement, détruisant de ses yeux de glace le visage maintenant apeuré de son ex petit ami.

« Maintenant, tu vas te retourner et disparaître de ma vue. Ou crois-moi que tu vas le regretter. Il me suffit de quelques minutes pour te démolir, Seamus, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Tu crois que tu as tous les pouvoirs, Draco ? Parce que tu as du fric et parce que tu es beau gosse ? T'es rien, Draco, tu…

- Pourtant, tu rêves que je te baise, Finnigan. Tout de suite et maintenant, si je te le proposais. »

Harry sentait que Draco perdait le contrôle et cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait rien de ses relations avec Seamus… Et l'entendre parler de ça en ces termes…

Seamus aussi perdait le contrôle. Pas de lui-même, mais de la situation. Il savait que Draco était à deux doigts de l'étrangler, il le mettait dans une position délicate, et il était furieux qu'il parle ainsi devant son petit ami. Les colères de Draco Malfoy étaient terribles, et il savait qu'il avait plus à perdre qu'à gagner. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça…

« Tu n'es qu'un…

- Vas-y, dis-le. Insulte-moi, Seamus. Si t'en as dans le pantalon, vas-y. »

Il avait trop à perdre. Bien trop.

« Draco, ça suffit. »

Soudain, leurs regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Il jeta un regard noir à Seamus mais aussi à Draco. Il était un peu plus petit qu'eux, mais lui aussi était en colère, et il le leur faisait sentir.

« Je crois que vous vous êtes assez donné en spectacle. Seamus, toi et moi, on ne se connait pas, alors je ne te permets pas de me juger. Va t'exciter sur quelqu'un d'autre et laisse-nous tranquille.

- Espèce de… !

- Ta gueule. »

Seamus hoqueta, surpris. Draco haussa un sourcil, tout aussi étonné.

« Ta gueule, Seamus. Okay ? »

Le regard de Harry était dur, son visage loin d'être chaleureux comme il l'était d'habitude. Il cloua Seamus sur place. Harry lança un regard entendu à Draco, puis il enfila son casque. Draco en fit de même, et la moto démarra. Et disparut dans la rue.

**OoO**

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Draco ! »

Le blond descendit de la moto et retira son casque. Harry ne descendit pas de l'engin mais retira aussi son casque et lança un regard furieux à Draco.

« Ça te plait tant que ça de te donner en spectacle ?

- Ce connard méritait mieux qu'un « Ta gueule ». Je n'ai pas du tout aimé comment il nous parlait, surtout à toi. »

La colère n'était pas vraiment descendue, surtout pour Harry, car elle avait carrément progressé en lui. Il lança un regard énervé à Draco et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Pas de justifications, Draco. Si j'avais su, je ne serais même pas venu.

- Dis pas ça. Je suis désolé, Harry. »

Et il était sincère. Il en voulait terriblement à Seamus, qui s'était vraiment comporté comme un con. Dire ce genre de choses devant Harry… Déjà, il osait le défier aussi ouvertement, devant Harry, mais en plus il le faisait passer pour un obsédé du sexe… Pour quoi il passait, maintenant ?

« J'ai bien cru que t'allais le frapper.

- Pas très classe comme comportement. »

Harry pouffa. L'atmosphère semblait se détendre, très lentement, mais il ne le regardait toujours pas.

« Pourquoi il a dit ça ? Que t'allais me baiser et me laisser tomber après ? Demanda-t-il, la tête baissée.

- Pour que tu ais des doutes et que tu me largues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Je suis sorti trois mois avec lui et je n'ai pas répondu à ses sentiments. On a couché ensemble, et j'ai fini par casser. Il m'aimait vraiment. C'est de la jalousie. Je dirais que je ne me suis pas comporté comme un salaud. J'ai toujours été franc avec lui. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait empli de doute, et, même si c'était incompréhensible, cela blessa Draco. Harry hésita à parler, mais il se lança.

« Pourquoi il parlait de ça ? Enfin, on est pas proche au point de… Draco, ne rigole pas, je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi.

- Non, tu te moques de moi.

- Harry, ça fait un mois que nous sommes ensemble, même plus.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, je dirais que si je faisais une moyenne, j'aurais déjà dû coucher avec toi. »

Draco éclata de rire en voyant le visage halluciné de son petit ami. Il montra le blond du doigt, puis lui-même, l'air de dire « nous deux ? ». Là, pour le coup, Harry était vraiment mignon… Il s'avança, posa la main sur une poignée du guidon et l'autre sur sa hanche, en une pause aguicheuse.

« Oui, toi et moi, dans un lit.

- Ah nan, mais je crois pas que ça va être possible dans l'immédiat… »

Draco éclata de rire à nouveau et Harry sentit ses joues rougir. Coucher avec Draco, après si peu de temps ? Il était si facile de l'avoir dans son lit, une fois qu'on l'eut intéressé ? Ah non, lui n'était pas prêt du tout pour ça…

« Harry, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va le faire demain. Je te dis que c'est une… moyenne.

- T'as envie de coucher avec moi ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Qui n'en aurait pas envie ? Répondit le blond avec franchise. Mais là n'est pas la question. Toi et moi, c'est différent, et tu le sais.

- Qu'est-ce qui est différent, entre nous ?

- Déjà, je vais te présenter à mes parents. »

Nouvel air halluciné. Nouvel éclat de rire. Draco s'avança vers le portail qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de badge et de code numéroté, puis les grilles s'écartèrent. Draco lui fit signe de s'engager. Harry remit alors son casque et démarra, pour entrer dans la propriété. Draco referma le portail derrière lui, puis lui dit qu'il pouvait laisser sa moto sans antivol, il ne risquait rien, et ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers l'entrée. Harry n'était pas très rassuré et il dit à Draco qu'il ne voyait pas où était la différence, entre lui et ses précédentes conquêtes. Avant d'entrer, le blond lui glissa que, déjà, il ne s'affichait avec personne de cette manière.

Harry ne put l'interroger davantage : le majordome de Draco était apparu. Mécaniquement, Harry le salua chaleureusement, et Draco songea que les habitudes « commerciales » avaient la vie dure. Mr Dobby, enchanté, prit leurs vestes qu'il accrocha dans la penderie.

Entendant du bruit, Narcissa apparut. Elle découvrit alors un étrange et agréable tableau. Draco, sa fierté, en compagnie d'un jeune homme, plutôt joli garçon, habillé certes de façon décontractée et très simple, mais il se dégageait de lui un charme indéniable. Elle vit les mèches rouges dans ses cheveux, mais ne se fit aucune remarque.

En voyant sa mère, Draco glissa sa main dans le bas du dos de Harry, qui sentit ses joues rosir quand il vit la mère de Draco. Belle, élancée, la peau pâle et les cheveux blond doré relevés en un chignon sophistiqué, elle portait une belle robe saphir qui s'accordait avec la couleur de ses yeux. Il eut une petite impression de déjà-vu, mais il se dit que ce genre de femme ne s'oubliait pas. Pourtant, ça le titillait…

Oh la la, Draco le présentait à sa mère…

« Maman, voici Harry, mon… ami. Harry, voici ma mère. »

Narcissa sembla agréablement surprise. En entendant le mot tatoueur, elle s'était imaginée un homme si tatoué qu'on ne distinguerait plus ses traits, baraqué et plus âgé que son fils. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas : le jeune homme présent près de Draco était plus petit, mince, avec une apparence tout à fait correcte, si on omettait ses mèches et les piercings à ses oreilles. Elle avait imaginé pire, mais c'était un bien joli garçon que Draco lui présentait… Pensait-elle sans se douter des tatouages qui recouvraient sa peau…

« Oh, bonjour, Harry. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même. »

Elle avait parlé en français, mais lui s'était adressé à elle en anglais. Le sourire de Narcissa s'élargit un petit peu plus : tiens donc, ce jeune homme parlait anglais ?

« Vous parlez anglais, Harry ?

- Il est anglais, répondit Draco, voulant abréger les présentations. Papa est là ?

- Non, il est en réunion. Il rentrera tard, ce soir. »

Quand Harry raconterait son après-midi à Isaline et Nymph', ces deux-là penseraient que le pire avait été évité. Car s'il n'avait pas reconnu Narcissa, et réciproquement, car Harry avait grandi et Narcissa avait les cheveux au carré autrefois, elles penseraient que ce ne serait pas du tout le cas avec Malfoy Sr…

Enfin, après qu'ils eurent retiré leurs chaussures, Draco emmena Harry avec lui, assez difficilement car sa mère voulait absolument qu'ils prennent le thé ensemble, et son petit ami ne semblait pas du tout contre cela. Draco en venait à se demander si Harry était hypocrite ou sincère. Nan, il était trop gentil pour être malhonnête… Sauf que quand il s'éventa avec sa main, l'air de dire « ça y est, c'est fini », il se dit que, en fait, il n'était pas si honnête que ça… Bon, il n'allait pas le lui reprocher, il n'était pas mieux.

Draco entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière Harry. Le jeune homme regarda tout autour de lui et il trouva cette chambre immense et pâle plutôt impersonnelle. Il se demanda même comment on pouvait y être à l'aise. Tout était bien rangé, à sa place, et rien ne laissait entendre que cette chambre était à Draco, hormis ses bouquins. Pas de photos, de tableaux…

« Tu as dû rigoler en voyant le bordel de ma chambre.

- Tu n'as pas vu celle de Blaise. »

Draco s'avança vers son lit et s'y assis. Il tapota la place à côté de lui pour que Harry le suive. Alors il s'y assit, attendant la suite. Draco inspira profondément, puis se lança.

« Bon, déjà, il y a quelques petites choses qu'on doit mettre au clair.

- Je suis bien d'accord.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Lui demanda Draco.

- Pourquoi tu agis différemment avec moi ? Tu es distant, avec les autres ? »

Les paroles de Blaise lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il les ignora. Il hésita, ne sachant comme s'expliquer. Lui-même avait du mal à comprendre, et pour être sincère, il ne voulait même pas chercher. Mais Harry lui posait une question, et il devait y répondre.

« Je suis assez distant avec les autres, que ce soient mes amis ou non. Enfin, mes amis se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Je fais certaines choses avec toi que je ne fais pas d'habitude. Déjà, je n'embrasse jamais personne en public, ou alors rarement.

- Mais moi…

- Tu es différent des autres, Harry, soupira Draco. Je dirais que, à ta façon, tu es plus chiant les autres. »

Harry haussa les sourcils sans comprendre. Draco eut un petit sourire en coin : c'était exactement ça, Harry était plus embêtant que les autres personnes avec lesquelles il était sorti.

« Quand je sortais avec quelqu'un, la personne acceptait mon caractère. Tu te rappelles, nos premiers rendez-vous ? J'ai essayé de te séduire, et en général, on se dit que ça fait parti de mon caractère. Tout comme mon côté froid, plutôt renfermé. On s'habitue au fait que je n'embrasse jamais, que je ne témoigne jamais de l'affection en public…

- Tu n'es pas comme ça avec moi, répliqua Harry, qui avait du mal à voir où il voulait en venir.

- Justement. Toi, tu n'as accepté que le côté naturel que j'ai montré. »

Ce que les autres prenaient pour de la fatigue, Harry l'a préféré à son attitude de séducteur.

« Tu vas trouver ça exagéré, mais… Tu as chamboulé mes plans. J'ai toujours dragué de la même façon, et toi tu me forçais à changer de tactique. Alors je t'ai pris la main, parce que je voyais que ça te faisait plaisir, et puis je t'ai embrassé…

- C'était une façon de me séduire ? Dit Harry, le cœur battant, ayant peur de mal interpréter ses paroles.

- Oui. Une façon de t'attirer à moi. Tu m'as forcé à changer, Harry. Et je m'y suis fait, à tout ça. Normalement, quand tu me prends la main, je devrais la repousser, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'en ai même pas envie. Quand je te vois, je ne peux pas te dire « bonjour » sans t'embrasser.

- Mais tu fais ça par habitude, ou…

- Si ça me gonflais, j'aurais arrêté. »

Draco prit une mèche sombre entre ses doigts. Il vit le regard de Harry se troubler. Ce qu'il lui disait avait l'air de lui faire plaisir, il n'osait pas vraiment sourire, mais Draco sentait qu'il avait été touché.

« Ce n'est plus de la séduction, maintenant. J'ai besoin de te tenir la main. C'est stupide, mais c'est comme ça. Tu as changé mes habitudes. Il y a d'autres raisons, mais…

- C'est quoi, les autres raisons ? Demanda Harry, alors que le blond tripotait toujours une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas comme dire… Fit Draco d'un air pensif. Je dirais que tu es… Je ne sais pas, actif. Vivant. Enfin, quand quelque chose ne te plait pas, tu le dis, quoi. Jamais personne ne s'est barré comme tu l'as fait.

- J'imagine, on ne prend pas le risque de se faire larguer par un beau gosse contre toi, ironisa le tatoueur.

- Mine de rien, personne ne m'a jamais défié comme ça. D'habitude, les gens gueulent, mais ils ne me plantent pas comme un con dans la rue. Ou dans la voiture. Si tu prends Seamus, il a accepté ma façon d'être tout en exigeant que je réponde à ses sentiments. Pas vraiment compatible.

- Tu ne l'aimais pas ?

- Pas comme il le voulait. C'est quelqu'un d'assez spécial, il n'est pas foncièrement méchant, mais c'est quelqu'un de sensible et très impulsif. Il sait gueuler, mais il ne sait pas agir. Bref. En plus, une chose qui est adorable chez toi, c'est que tu ne me forces à rien.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'étonna Harry.

- Tu ne me forces pas à te voir, tu n'exiges rien, tu ne veux pas montrer au monde entier qu'on est ensemble… Bon, c'est vrai que je suis démonstratif avec toi, mais quand même. J'ai vécu un véritable Enfer avec Astoria, et Seamus n'était pas mieux.

- En même temps, toi non plus, tu ne me forces à rien.

- Donc voilà pourquoi j'agis différemment avec toi. Tu es chiant, mais même temps, tu es moins prise de tête.

- Je suis un paradoxe ambulant, sourit Harry.

- Un peu moins que Théo, quand même. »

L'atmosphère s'était détendue. Harry était rassuré, ce que Draco lui avait dit lui faisait plaisir, mais en même temps… Il repensa à la confession qu'il avait faite à Isaline. Il se sentit rougir, et Draco ne sut pas interpréter la coloration soudaine de ses joues. D'ailleurs, quand Isaline allait entendre Harry lui raconter son après-midi, elle prendrait cette conversation plus pour une déclaration d'amour que comme une mise au point…

« Bon, alors, passons aux choses sérieuses. Si je t'ai fait venir, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu te rappelles de Daphné ? Oui ? Bon, parfait. Elle aussi se souvient très bien de toi, et figure-toi qu'elle veut absolument que tu viennes à son anniversaire. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Il allait demander pourquoi, mais Draco le devança, lui expliquant que c'était lui qui avait été invité, et ses parents lui avaient demandé d'y aller, même s'il n'en avait pas envie, et les personnes invitées qui étaient en couples devaient donc venir avec leur moitié, sinon ils se faisaient écarteler. Etant donné que Daphné connaissait Harry, elle voulait qu'il vienne.

Draco lui avoua que c'était une sorte de test. Pour voir comment lui se comporterait avec Harry, comment il agirait avec Astoria. Elle n'était pas censée venir, mais il était évident qu'elle allait ramener son derrière. Daphné espérait peut-être une confrontation avec Seamus… Draco n'avait pas du tout envie de s'y rendre mais son père voulait qu'il y aille. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Tu veux bien venir ? Lui demanda Draco d'un air faussement implorant.

- J'ai le choix ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Comment je dois m'habiller ? Soupira Harry en voyant déjà le tableau.

- Certaines personnes qui seront à cette fête porteront trois cents euros sur eux, sans doute plus.

- Hors de question que je porte trois cents euros sur moi ! S'exclama Harry.

- Il n'y aura que des gens comme ça. Je ne te demande pas de te ruiner, juste que tu sois mis en valeur. C'est trop demander ?

- Tu as honte de moi ?

- Je demanderai à Isaline de s'occuper de toi, vu que j'ai votre numéro, fit Draco sans l'écouter.

- Il y aura Blaise ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, et il m'a dit que Théo serait invité, lui aussi. Ne sois pas étonné, son père a de l'argent et il est célibataire. Il y aura aussi Seamus, Astoria et Tracey. Mes ex.

- Elle est marrante, ton affaire… Déjà que Seamus ne peut pas me voir…

- Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler, mais je ne veux pas que tu te vexes. »

Ces quelques mots éveillèrent la curiosité de Harry. Draco lui avoua que, durant cette fête, il agirait complètement différemment avec lui. Il serait plutôt distant avec lui, pas par honte, il avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, mais parce qu'il n'aimait pas être démonstratif en public, surtout que chacun de ses faits et gestes seraient décortiqués par les invités. Cela dit, peut-être qu'il ne résisterait pas et se comporterait comme d'habitude, mais dans le cas contraire, il ne voulait pas que Harry se sente vexé.

« Tu ne vas quand même m'éviter, hein ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air inquiet.

- Je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Ça marche toujours ?

- Si je ne viens pas, il se passe quoi ? Demanda Harry par simple curiosité.

- Daphné passera te voir et te forcera à venir, répondit Draco le plus naturellement du monde. Elle est très persuasive quand elle veut. Je préfère éviter qu'elle continue à dire des conneries sur moi.

- Pourquoi elle t'invite si elle ne t'aime pas ?

- A ton avis ? Pour attirer les gens. Même si on sort ensemble, ça ne veut pas dire que ça va durer. Mon record, c'est trois mois.

- Génial… »

Et Harry se laissa tomber en arrière. Draco pouffa : il avait l'air très enjoué à l'idée d'aller à cette fête. Ça n'allait pas être évident pour lui, mais Draco ne le lâcherait pas une seconde, et il ne permettrait pas qu'on lui parle comme Seamus l'avait fait aujourd'hui.

« Draco ?

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par « je vais te démolir, dans tous les sens du terme » ?

- J'ai plein de relations.

- Et tu les utilises souvent ?

- En cas de force de majeur. »

Il lui raconta que, un jour, Blaise avait failli se faire avoir par une fille. Ses parents étaient de bons catholiques qui refusaient qu'elle fréquente un Noir, et quand elle tomba enceinte, elle cria sur tous les toits que Blaise l'avait violée, mais qu'elle ne pouvait avorter, religion oblige : garder l'enfant de l'héritier d'une famille riche n'était pas une mauvaise idée, après tout. Blaise était désespéré et Draco dut utiliser ses relations pour faire taire cette fille. Menacée, elle accepta au final de faire un test de grossesse, qui révéla que Blaise n'était pas le père.

« Après, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle soit humiliée.

- Tu es cruel, Draco.

- Elle l'était aussi. Elle était persuadée que Blaise était le père, mais elle couchait avec un autre. Bref, depuis, Blaise est fidèle à la capote. Les filles sont flippantes.

- Comment tu fais pour avoir des relations, comme ça ?

- Les amis de mon père, leurs fils, les relations des gens que je fréquente… Je n'ai pas un super réseau, non plus, mais je connais pas mal de gens. Et puis, tu sais, avec l'argent, on peut tout avoir. La carte de crédit de mon père est plutôt utile, dans ces cas-là.

- J'ai pas intérêt à me foutre de toi, alors. »

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Harry se dit qu'il avait assez vécu d'emmerdes pour ne pas en subir davantage. Draco s'allongea près de lui, redressé sur son coude, le regardant de ses yeux orage. Il avait son petit sourire en coin, Harry le trouvait incroyablement sexy.

« En cas de force majeur, j'ai dit. Je ne prends pas plaisir à pourrir les gens, moi. »

Et il se pencha vers lui pour embrasser sa bouche. Puis, il fouilla dans sa poche de jean.

« Autre chose : Daphné va sûrement me charrier, et toi aussi.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore comme bêtise, hein ? Fit Harry d'un air moralisateur.

- Ça. »

Draco lui montra son portable. Harry ouvrit de grands puis éclata de rire. Draco leva les yeux au ciel : oui, il avait mis la photo de Harry sur son portable, oui, c'était ridicule et stupide. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi bandant sur une photographie.

« Comment elle a vu ça ?

- Elle avait besoin de téléphoner. Arrête de te foutre de moi, tu veux ? »

Mais Harry gloussait, hilare. Draco se souvint alors de son air froid, devant la fac, de son visage dur et de son regard enflammé. Chassant ces pensées, il planta un baiser sur les lèvres charnues de Harry, qui se tut alors. Draco était appuyé sur son bras, et il se laissa aller en avant, se couchant à moitié sur Harry. Il glissa ses lèvres sur le cou de Harry, déposant de légers baisers sur sa peau, ses mains effleurant ses hanches.

Harry sembla soudain se rendre compte de sa position, allongé sous Draco. Une de ses mains caressait doucement sa peau sous le bas de son pull et son tee-shirt, envoyant de petits frissons dans tout son corps, et ses lèvres glissaient de son cou vers sa mâchoire. Il fut secoué d'un tremblement craintif, et ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Draco, dans le but premier de le repousser, mais le blond l'embrassa à nouveau sur la bouche, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres du tatoueur, cherchant sa jumelle, pour démarrer une danse endiablée. Les bras de Harry enserrèrent alors son cou, perdu dans ce baiser passionné, caressant les mèches ordonnées de Draco. Il sentit la main du blond descendre vers sa cuisse, allumant un feu en lui. Encore une fois, il voulut le repousser, mais ses doigts se firent plus sages, remontant vers son ventre, ses côtes, pour ne plus en bouger.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry était haletant, les joues écarlates et ses yeux verts brillant de mille feux. Draco avait envie de le toucher davantage, mais il se dit qu'il avait largement le temps de le découvrir. Il devait y aller doucement, tout doucement. Il voulait un Harry consentant et prêt. Abandonné dans ses bras, confiant…

« Les garçons !! Vous descendez pendre le thé ?? »

Draco étouffa un juron dans le cou de Harry qui, lui, éclata de rire.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Kikou les gens !!

**Lys :** Kikou :-)

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre pas très long par rapport à certain…

**Lys :** Disons qu'il devait être bien plus court, mais l'auteur et une de ses amies ont décidé de prendre une voiture et de tout faire capoter, et donc vous verrez le résultat…

Pas ma faute…

**Lys :** Sadikomane ! XD

T.T Bref ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Blaise avait mis la radio, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais c'était pas gagné. Comme à chaque fois, Draco était de mauvaise humeur. Blaise avait beau lui dire que la soirée ne serait pas si terrible, Draco ne décolérait pas : d'un, il savait de source sûre qu'Astoria serait présente, et de deux, Harry serait là, lui aussi. En soi, il n'avait pas honte de Harry, mais c'était plutôt sa réaction qu'il craignait. Et puis, de toute façon, Draco détestait ce genre de fêtes stupides…

Draco se gara juste devant le garage, près de la boutique. Normalement, il n'avait pas le droit et Isaline avait horreur qu'on se gare devant la porte de son garage, mais elle lui avait affirmé qu'il pouvait quand il passait. Elle connaissait sa voiture, de toute façon, et ça éviterait qu'il gêne en face.

Les deux étudiants sortirent de la voiture. Draco sonna à la porte et ce fut Nymph' qui leur ouvra. Elle leur fit la bise, même à Draco, puis les fit entrer, les regardant des pieds à la tête. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient bien habillés. Blaise avait enfilé un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise claire, dont les premiers boutons détachés laissaient voir une chaîne argentée. Sa veste semblait avoir coûté aussi cher que ses vêtements et ses chaussures. Draco n'y allait pas pour draguer et il s'était habillé de façon moins… sexy. Mais ses vêtements sombres tranchaient avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux blonds. Classe et élégant, il ne manquerait pas d'avoir des admirateurs.

Nymph' se dit que la soirée allait être amusante, en espérant que Harry ne pète pas un plomb, avec toutes les admiratrices que le blondinet allait avoir. Elle pencha vers la rampe de l'escalier pour appeler Harry.

« Ryry !! Isaline !! Y'a Draco qui est arrivé !

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre !!! »

Ce fut comme ne claque que les deux étudiants reçurent en pleine face.

« Il peut pas arriver en retard, pour une fois ?! »

Nymph' éclata de rire, mais Isaline ne semblait pas rigoler du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Enervé et surpris à la fois, Draco demanda à la tatoueuse ce qui arrivait à la patronne. Nymph' s'éventa avec sa main, les rouges toutes rouges.

« Excuse-là, mais elle est en pleine comptabilité, là. Elle doit gérer ses affaires et celles de Harry. Elle ne veut pas s'occuper de tout, et comme elle a compris seulement hier soir que la fête était ce soir…

- Elle est furieuse parce que Harry ne peut pas faire son boulot, résuma Blaise avec sourire en coin.

- Oui, et elle a vraiment pris du retard. Enfin Harry a été assez vague, aussi, je suis sûre qu'il voulait éviter la corvée. Je crois qu'elle comptait sur le fait que vous seriez en retard.

- Je suis toujours à l'heure.

- T'aurais pu arriver en retard, pour une fois ! »

Isaline venait d'apparaître dans le couloir, d'une humeur noire. Draco lui fit un sourire angélique, qui retomba, quand il vit Harry descendre à son tour les escaliers.

Il avait enfilé un pantalon noir qui moulait ses jambes et, très certainement, le galbe de ses fesses. Avec cela, il avait enfilé une chemise vert sombre, dont les premiers boutons étaient détachés. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, comme d'ordinaire, à croire qu'il sortait tout juste du lit, mais ses lunettes rondes avaient disparu de son nez. Draco le détaillait sans ménagement, le trouvant incroyablement sexy, mais son regard scrutateur gêna Harry. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le blond mais n'osa pas l'embrasser.

« Harry, il sort d'où, ce pantalon ? »

Le jeune homme devint écarlate et Nymph' se remit à rire. Isaline ricana en précisant qu'elle l'avait forcé à l'acheter, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien de bien dans son armoire.

« Isaline, c'est toi qui fait sa garde robe ?

- Tu rigoles ? Ria-t-elle. Sinon, il porterait autre chose que des vêtements informes.

- Tu pourrais pas le forcer plus souvent à acheter des pantalons comme ça ?

- J'aime pas ça, on est pas à l'aise, dedans ! Protesta Harry.

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est toi qui va devoir travailler là-dessus.

- Je note. »

Puis, il effleura ses lèvres. Harry leva le nez, vexé, et fouilla dans le petit placard près de la porte pour prendre ses chaussures. Blaise le regarda faire, clairement amusé : alors comme ça, Harry savait se mettre en valeur ? Bon, certes, il avait fallu l'appuie d'Isaline, mais tout de même… Pas sûr que Draco soit la vedette, ce soir, Harry allait bien le détrôner…

« Bon, tu bois pas, hein ? Fit Isaline, un peu inquiète.

- Je ne bois jamais, lui assura le blond pour la énième fois.

- S'il y a un problème, tu m'appelles et je viens vous chercher.

- Isaline, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Une vraie maman poule, celle-là… Sa mère n'était pas aussi inquiète pour lui. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était normal qu'elle se fasse du souci. Draco tourna la tête vers Harry. Non seulement il savait mettre autre chose que des pantalons de jogging ou des jeans trop grand, mais en plus il savait marcher avec autre chose que des baskets ou des Converse. Draco jeta un regard à Isaline, l'air de dire « Bien joué », et celle-ci lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Nymph' était trop occupée à ébouriffer les cheveux de Harry pour remarquer cette étrange complicité.

Une fois que Harry fût fin prêt, donc avec ses pompes et son manteau, ils purent monter en voiture et partir à la fête. Harry avait volé la place à Blaise à l'avant, étant donné qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise en voiture. Cependant, Draco roula doucement, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Ils discutèrent tout le long du chemin, Blaise énumérant les personnes qui seraient là, même si Draco n'en avait rien à faire. Harry ne connaissait personne, mais les descriptions de Blaise étaient plutôt marrantes…

Draco chercha un parking, où les invités pouvaient se garer sans problème, mais il se perdit et mit pas mal de temps à le trouver. Quand ce fut fait, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers une baraque immense, au point que la demeure Malfoy ne paraissait pas si imposante que ça, entourée d'un grand jardin. Il fallait dire que c'était organisé dans un quartier huppé où il n'y avait que des villas. Harry se sentit terriblement petit quand il vit la maison. Il prit le bras de Draco, à sa droite, et Blaise se posta à sa gauche. Ils entrèrent dans la résidence, après avoir montré deux invitations au garde-du-corps, qui laissèrent passer Harry, étant le partenaire de Draco.

Ils entrèrent dans la villa, qui lui sembla encore plus grande vue de l'intérieur. Deux majordomes les débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux et leur montrèrent les portes du salon, où ils entrèrent.

La pièce était immense. Les murs étaient beiges, le parquet ciré et brillant du sol semblaient allonger davantage la pièce, illuminée par les plafonniers énormes qui pendaient du plafond. Sur un côté, une montagne de cadeaux prenait toute la place, certains paquets absolument énormes et d'autres très petits. Harry se dit que, à ce stade, ce n'était pas les cadeaux les plus gros qui étaient les plus chers… A l'opposé, des platines avaient été entreposées, mais le DJ n'était pas encore là. Il y avait pourtant une petite musique d'ambiance qui annonçait que la soirée serait inoubliable…

Il y avait bien une vingtaine de personnes dans la salle, et d'autres arrivaient en même temps qu'eux. Harry demanda discrètement à Blaise, qui semblait au courant de tout, combien il y aurait de personnes. Le black haussa les épaules : une petite cinquantaine, peut-être plus. Il n'en savait rien. Et Harry qui trouvait les fêtes des Weasley ingérables…

A peine entrèrent-ils dans le salon qu'une chose non identifiée leur sauta dessus comme la misère sur le monde.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Je m'emmerde comme un rat mort, ici ! »

Ah, Théo et son tact légendaire… Le jeune homme serra la main à Harry, Draco et Blaise, un air soulagé sur le visage. Parlant plus bas, il leur dit qu'il était venu, de force, avec Seamus et Dean, qui se trouvait d'ailleurs avec Terry et sa copine. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, Théo était au téléphone avec son charmant père qui, étrangement, voulait prendre de ses nouvelles. Etant donné que Seamus n'était pas de bonne humeur, et qu'aucune de ses connaissances n'était arrivée, Théo n'avait pu que sauter sur Harry, enfin présent. Il lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer qu'il devrait s'habiller comme ça plus souvent, ce qui fit rougir le brun.

« Tu rentres comment, ce soir ? Tu conduits ? Lui demanda Blaise.

- Je voulais, mais Seamus a insisté pour que Dean nous emmène. Mais je ne vais rien boire, des fois qu'il ne se retienne pas… On sait jamais.

- T'as peur qu'ils soient bourrés ? Fit Harry avait un sourire angélique.

- Je flippe à mort ! Imagine qu'ils soient bourrés et, je sais pas moi, qu'ils m'embrassent ! Seamus a failli le faire y'a deux jours, il dormait debout, j'ai tellement hurlé que ça l'a réveillé. »

Harry éclata de rire, Blaise et Draco ricanèrent. Théo n'était pas du tout amusé, par contre, il avait vraiment peur que les deux idiots le prennent pour quelqu'un d'autre. Déjà que les gestes de Seamus, quand il était plus ou moins réveillé, c'était limite…

Draco chercha Seamus et Dean du regard, et les aperçut dans un coin, en train de discuter avec Terry et Zacharias. Ils regardaient discrètement en leur direction, Draco serra le poing en songeant à ce qui s'était passé devant la fac.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup y penser, car Daphné accourait, vêtue d'une élégante robe bleu vert qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux et ses longs cheveux blonds rassemblés en un chignon sophistiqué mais élégant. Elle était vraiment très jolie, perchée sur ses talons, et elle fit la bise à tout le monde, heureuse de tous les voir ici. Elle remercia Harry d'être venu à son anniversaire. Puis, une fois qu'elle eut échangé quelques banalités avec eux, elle s'en alla voir d'autres invités. Théo fit une discrète grimace, l'air de vomir, qui les fit sourire. Oui, elle respirait l'hypocrisie…

Bientôt, tous les invités furent là. Des buffets avaient été installés le long des murs, tout comme des chaises. La nuit tombait déjà, et Harry se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'était pas du tout à sa place, et il perdait peu à peu ses repaires. Déjà, Théo lui fut arraché, ses amis se l'accaparant sans que le jeune homme en question en ait particulièrement envie, puis ce fut au tour de Blaise, qui alla bavarder avec il ne savait qui.

Ne restait que Draco, qui demeurait toujours prêt de lui, mais même lui semblait complètement différent. C'était une autre personne qui était prêt de lui. Ils discutaient avec des gens qu'il connaissait, Harry subissait leurs regards appréciateurs, il souriait et se montrait aimable, mais tout en lui criait qu'il voulait s'en aller. Pas une seule fois, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Draco ne lui avait pris la main, ni même le bras. Ils ne se touchaient pas.

Et Harry supportait de plus en plus mal cette distance entre eux. Une bonne demi-heure, peut-être plus, s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, et Harry avait déjà envie de s'en aller. La salle était pleine de bavardages, Théo avait disparu, il apercevait Blaise dans la masse, et Draco était côté de lui. À côté de lui. Pas près de lui. Un parfait étranger, élégant, beau, qui lui parlait et le regardait, mais qui n'était pas la personne qu'il… la personne avec laquelle il sortait…

On commença à mettre de la musique, histoire qu'il y avait un peu plus d'ambiance. Mais Harry était nerveux. Il glissa ses doigts dans la main libre de Draco, discrètement, et ce dernier ne referma pas sa main. Comme s'il ne le touchait pas. Harry serra les dents et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, retirant ses doigts. Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Harry l'évita. Il en avait déjà assez d'entendre parler de la crise, du chauffeur arrivé en retard, des taxis jamais aimables ou du nouveau parfum Dior…

Si Harry pensait être en train de toucher le fond, il comprit rapidement qu'on pouvait creuser encore plus profond. Il vit Daphné fendre la foule et sauter sur une femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle, d'un ou deux ans, tout en prononçant son prénom.

Astoria.

Elle était belle. Vraiment, elle était belle. Une peau pale, veloutée, était mise en valeur par sa robe écarlate, couleur rubis, qui dévoilait sa taille de guêpe et ses jambes de top model. Une longue chevelure d'un brun foncé ondulait sur ses épaules dénudée, encadrant son visage élégamment maquillé, ce qui ne pouvait que mettre en valeur sa beauté de mannequin.

Harry déglutit, et un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de déception s'abattit sur lui. C'était avec ça que Draco était sorti ? Avec un top model ? Une femme si belle, une taille fine et de douces formes sous sa robe de satin… Une femme, qui pourrait lui apporter tellement plus qu'un homme… qu'un tatoueur… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Mais pourquoi il sortait avec lui ?

Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir, en sachant qu'elle serait là ?

**OoO**

Quand Draco se tourna vers Harry, afin de voir sa réaction après avoir aperçu Astoria, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était plus à côté de lui. Un vent de panique s'abattit sur lui, alors qu'il l'imaginait s'enfuir hors de la salle, par il ne savait quel moyen, traversant le jardin pour trouver une station de métro. Pire, il appellerait Isaline pour qu'elle vienne le chercher.

Il s'excusa auprès des personnes avec lesquelles il discutait et chercha Harry parmi la foule. Il tenta de rester calme, en se disant que Harry ne pouvait pas s'être enfui comme ça. Draco pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait : Astoria était une des plus belles femmes avec lesquelles il était sorti, et Harry… L'un des hommes les plus mignons… Non, le plus mignon. Il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible.

Un immense soulagement l'envahit quand il le vit près d'un buffet, en train de se servir un fond de Whisky. Draco s'avança vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il fut surpris de voir les yeux verts de Harry s'empreindre de douleur. Il baissa les yeux et sirota son verre. Draco se sentit impuissant, il voyait que Harry était blessé, et que les doutes refaisaient surface. Il se rapprocha de lui, presque à le toucher. Il n'aurait pas dû l'emmener. Tant pis, Daphné aurait crié, mais Harry n'aurait pas vu Astoria. Il l'avait imaginé plus fort que ça, mais…

« Harry ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna-t-il.

- Ecoute, je…

- Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

Draco tenta de cacher son air stupéfait, mais Harry posa son verre à peine entamé, le regard franc et énervé. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et rien ne pouvait cacher ses yeux verts qui reflétaient la douleur, et la honte, aussi.

« De toute façon, tu n'en as rien à faire de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi, Draco ? Franchement ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un mec comme moi ?

- Tu comptes aller où, là ? Fit Draco en lui attrapant le bras.

- Je rentre chez moi. J'ai rien à faire ici.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Harry…

- Tu m'as dit que tu agirais différemment avec moi et qu'Astoria serait là. Et voilà ce que je vois : tu es un parfait étranger, pour moi, et ton ex est mannequin. Tous les gens ici ne pensent qu'à leur gueule, tout est dans l'apparence. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi, Draco ? T'as juste envie de baiser ou quoi ? »

Ces paroles, dites d'une voix calme, trop calme, et pas assez forte pour que d'autres que lui l'entende, éveillèrent en lui de la colère, mais elles le blessèrent aussi, car il était évident que Harry n'était pas bien. Il semblait étouffer. Il n'aurait pas dû l'emmener…

« Harry, si mon but était de baiser, je ne me serais pas emmerdé avec toi et on serait plus ensemble depuis longtemps, dit-il d'une voix dure, ce fit écarquiller les yeux du brun. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, c'était une erreur de t'emmener, et j'en suis désolé. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit lundi. Tu t'en rappelles ? »

Oh oui, il s'en rappelait, ce qu'il lui avait dit lui avait fait tellement plaisir qu'il y avait repensé à toute la soirée. La voix de Draco s'était radoucie et sa prise sur son bras aussi.

« Astoria, c'est du passé. Je sais qu'elle est belle…

- Je suis quoi, moi, par rapport à elle ? »

Si Severus avait été là, il aurait dit que cette femme était une belle plante et lui un épouvantail. Et il n'aurait pas tout à fait tord…

« Un garçon photogénique, tatoué, les cheveux mal coiffés et adorable sauf quand il me fait des peurs bleues.

- Je… »

Mais Draco l'embrassa. Comme ça. Juste un effleurement de lèvres, juste une caresse. Mais Harry sentit son cœur battre à la chamade. Il s'était comme arrêté de respirer. Draco s'écarta et lui sourit, d'un air si doux que Harry eut l'impression de retrouver son Draco, et que l'autre, réservé et insensible, avait disparu. Draco lui prit la main, légèrement, mais ça suffisait pour rassurer Harry, qui lui dit quand même qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise ici. Draco lui chuchota qu'ils ne s'en iraient pas tard, après le gâteau.

Soudain, il y eut des acclamations. Le DJ arrivait, et s'installait aux platines. Draco et Harry regardèrent la masse se rassembler sur l'espace qui servait de piste de dance se trémousser au rythme de la première chanson. Blaise revint vers eux, et s'adossa à la table, cherchant une fille intéressante et célibataire des yeux. Théo arriva à son tour, et il faisait la gueule.

« Salut les tarlouzes. Putain, on se fait chier ici, aucune ambiance.

- Ils ont mis la musique, remarqua Blaise.

- T'appelles ça de la musique ? Au fait, vous deux, fit-il en s'adressant au couple. Y'a Seamus et Dean qui vous regardent depuis tout à l'heure. Enfin, surtout Seamus. Il est pas content du tout.

- Oh, il me soule, soupira Draco.

- Ryry, il parait que tu lui as dit « Ta gueule », lundi ? Demanda-t-il soudain, comme s'il venait de s'en rappeler.

- Sérieux ?! S'exclama Blaise.

- Ouais, ça partait en vrille. N'est-ce pas, Draco ? »

Draco ignora son regard accusateur, mais il chercha Seamus des yeux. Il était avec d'autres hommes et Dean, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lentement, Draco porta la main de Harry à ses lèvres, et il distinguait presque le visage furibond de Seamus. Harry haussa un sourcil : le voilà qui faisait de la provocation, maintenant… Théo ricana : il allait se faire éclater par Seamus un peu plus tard, mais bon…

Le DJ décida de monter d'un cran et il enchaînait les musiques plus technos. Théo se mit à bouger la tête doucement au rythme de la mélodie. Blaise soupira, exaspéré.

« Non seulement y'a pas d'ambiance, mais en plus, aucune fille ne m'invite.

- Elles n'osent pas, tu leur fais peur, dit Draco d'un air amusé.

- Nan, t'as pas la technique, affirma Théo.

- Et tu l'as, toi, la technique ? »

Théo eut alors un sourire sournois et son regard se posa sur Harry. Les deux étudiants ne comprirent pas sur le coup et ils furent plus que surpris quand Théo empoigna le bras d'un Harry pas du tout motivé.

« Ah nan Théo ! Tu vas draguer tout seul, t'es grand !

- Sans toi, ça marche pas. Allez, ramène tes fesses. »

Incrédules, ils regardèrent Théo se jeter sans la masse avec Harry. Et ils se mirent à danser. Tout simplement.

Théo et Harry avaient quelques points de ressemblances : des cheveux noirs et brun foncé et des vêtements sombres, le corps plutôt fin et un visage séduisant. Alors quand ils se mirent à danser, l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur l'autre avec un sourire en coin… Deux corps qui dansaient, parfois très proches, s'effleurant, d'autres fois plus écartés, invitant les autres à s'approcher. Leurs gestes sensuels, leur corps perdu dans la musique, leurs hanches qui se mouvaient au rythme endiablé de la musique…

Tout simplement bandant…

Et, comme Théo l'avait dit, des personnes les entourèrent, le regard fixé sur ces deux beaux garçons qui semblaient se chauffer mutuellement, l'un semblant guider les mouvements de l'autre qui suivait, mais tous deux synchronisés, comme un numéro répété à l'avance, et les filles ne tardèrent pas à s'approcher des jeunes hommes, ondulant à leurs côté. Un simple numéro de drague, qui ne manqua pas à attirer les regards, et les prétendants…

Harry se laissait aller à la musique, oubliant le monde autour de lui. Il savait danser, il était tellement allé en boite de nuit avec Théo qu'il savait se déhancher sur la plupart des musiques, et donc attirer le désir dans le regard des autres… Tous deux se chauffaient, synchronisés, comme s'ils jouaient à un jeu, et les filles ne manquaient pas de venir vers eux, quand elles les voyaient s'écarter : une sorte d'invitation.

Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et un… torse effleura son dos. Il voulut se retourner, pour repousser gentiment la personne, mais c'était Draco. Draco qui ondulait contre lui, contre son dos, accompagnant ses mouvements. Ses lèvres se posèrent au creux de son cou et un sourire tendre se forma sur les lèvres de Harry. Les filles, aux alentours, les trouvèrent particulièrement sexy, surtout quand Draco releva son visage vers lui, un sourire et un air lubrique sur le visage. Harry eut un rire, alors que Draco le forçait à se retourner pour l'avoir face à lui.

Longtemps, ils dansèrent. D'abord, juste pour jouer, en quelque sorte. Draco était encore perturbé par les regards fixés sur son dos, mais Harry retint toute son attention quand il commença à faire le con : le DJ avait mis _Hung up_ de Madonna, et tout en dansant, Harry mimait les paroles avec sa bouche. Avec son regard brillant, son sourire et ses joues rougies par la chaleur et la danse, il était tout simplement irrésistible, et Draco se laissa aller. Complètement.

Longtemps, ils dansèrent. Leurs gestes furent de plus en plus osés, plus sensuels, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient. Toujours un jeu, mais il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et la musique qui portait leurs corps. Quand le DJ lança _Like a virgin_, Draco eut un sourire moqueur et Harry lui tira la langue, alors happée entre les lèvres de Draco, qui l'embrassa longuement, avant de le laisser reprendre son souffle, tout en guidant ses mouvements, les mains sur ses hanches…

Harry savoura ce moment avec Draco. Le blond était tout à lui, son regard juste posé sur lui, ses mains sur ses hanches, le bas de son dos, son torse… Lui-même effleurait le corps de Draco attirant ses lèvres à lui sans l'embrasser vraiment, dansant comme un fou, un possédé, tellement heureux de ne l'avoir que pour lui, l'espace de quelques minutes, complètement hors du temps, avec seule la musique pour repère…

Epuisés, ils finirent par s'échapper de la masse. Ils avaient chaud et soif, et ce fut enlacés qu'ils se servirent un verre, l'un contre l'autre malgré la chaleur. Harry avait la tête qui tournait, Draco se sentait incroyablement bien. La soirée n'avait pas très bien débuté et il s'était moulé dans le rôle qu'il avait toujours joué, mais à présent, après avoir dansé avec Harry pendant un temps infini, il se sentait fatigué, et en même temps terriblement bien.

Ils allèrent sur la terrasse, où l'air était bien plus frais. Des canapés et fauteuils avaient été installés, le couple se posa dans l'un des sofas. Le bras sur le dossier et Harry contre lui, Draco savoura à sa juste valeur ce moment de tranquillité. Ils étaient seuls, tous étaient en train de danser dans la salle, et ils entendirent l'air doux d'un slow emporter la foule.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, Draco préférait rester sur ce canapé et discuter tranquillement avec Harry plutôt que de regarder les couples danser lentement, mièvres, tandis que d'autres, à l'écart, les regardaient avec envie. Le blond était d'ailleurs étonné que le slow arrive aussi rapidement, mais il se demanda si cela n'annonçait pas la venue du gâteau.

Draco avait raison, car quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un remue-ménage pas possible. Tous deux se regardèrent, soupirèrent, puis se levèrent difficilement, comme s'ils étaient épuisés. Ils revinrent dans la salle, où on amenait une pièce-montée énorme. Elle avait quatre étages, recouverte de glaçage rose et mauve, formant comme un entassement de cadeaux avec nombres de détails : fleurs, carrés de tissus, étoiles, et tout cela en glaçage coloré. Harry leva un regard incertain vers Draco.

« Ça se mange, ça ? Demanda Harry en chuchotant.

- Faut croire que oui. »

Des bougies avaient été plantées dans le gâteau, et Daphné, en vraie gamine, s'avança vers son gâteau d'anniversaire. Le couple s'approcha, mais d'où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient voir la jeune fille, mais la foule ne tarda pas à pousser des cris de joie : elle avait soufflé ses bougies. Tous deux haussèrent les épaules : tant mieux. Puis, tandis que des serveurs découpaient le gâteau, Daphné s'attaqua à ses cadeaux. Blaise et Théo reparurent, tous deux accompagnés d'une jolie fille. Ils regardèrent vaguement la foule entourer Daphné, qui semblait heureuse de tout. Harry était davantage intéressé par ces pauvres types qui tentaient de découper le gâteau avec classe plutôt que par Daphné qui s'émerveillait de tous ses cadeaux. Quand elle vint les remercier, après un temps infini, Harry lui sourit, sans savoir ce que Draco avait offert, et il s'en fichait pas mal.

Une fois le gâteau présenté en parts, les assiettes circulèrent parmi les invités ainsi que du champagne qu'on débouchait avec bruit. Draco et Théo refusèrent de prendre une coupe, mais Blaise sauta dessus avec joie et Harry en accepta une. Ils s'installèrent tous les six sur la terrasse, où on était plus tranquille, pour manger du gâteau et boire le champagne. Blaise s'était trouvé une partenaire gloussante et joliment faite, Théo avait choisi une fille plutôt quelconque qui ne serait que sa partenaire d'un soir.

Harry trouva le gâteau bon mais bourratif. Il n'en mangea qu'un morceau, alors que Blaise s'en envoya un deuxième. Draco ne termina même pas son assiette, écœuré par la génoise chocolatée. Malgré les insistances de certaines connaissances, il refusa de boire une seule goutte d'alcool : il conduisait et il se refusait même une seule gorgée. On finit par lui donner une coupe de force, Draco la fila discrètement à Harry qui la but avec plaisir.

Pendant ce long moment où on mangea le gâteau d'anniversaire, Daphné navigua entre les invités. Et, pendant qu'elle allait et venait dans la salle et la terrasse, Seamus regardait Harry et Draco avec obstination. Il n'avait pas du tout loupé le moment où ce traître de Théo avait tiré Harry sur la piste. Il pensait que Harry trouverait une fille avec laquelle danser, Draco n'aimait pas vraiment se trémousser sur la piste. Enfin, il aimait bien danser, mais pas longtemps et sur certaines musiques. Jamais il n'avait vu Draco se déhancher de cette manière, désirable au possible, et aussi longtemps. Harry dansait vraiment bien, attirant les regards, et les lèvres de Draco.

Il n'avait jamais eu droit à ça non plus. A une danse aussi longue, à des baisers aussi appuyés, à des mains touchant légèrement son corps… Draco n'avait jamais dansé comme ça avec lui, il n'avait joué de cette façon avec lui… Il n'y avait pas cette complicité entre eux. Lui, quand il avait vu Astoria, il avait douté mais il avait comprit que Draco était passé à autre chose. Il avait vu Harry quitter le groupe d'un coup, et Draco en faire de même, le cherchant. Et alors, son comportement avait changé : il n'y avait plus la même distance entre eux, le bras de Draco demeurait autour de sa taille, ou alors ils se tenaient la main.

Seamus sentait en lui de la jalousie, et en même temps, de la déception. Il savait que c'était fini, entre lui et Draco. Il le savait, maintenant. Avant, il n'avait pas voulu comprendre, pas voulu accepter. À présent, il voyait la complicité entre lui et Harry, il voyait que Draco agissait différemment. Cette main dans son dos, cette décontraction, ce naturel qui les entourait… Draco semblait avoir oublié le regard des autres, Harry devait être différent, à ses yeux. Peut-être… qu'il valait mieux que ça. La douleur envahit son cœur : peut-être que Draco était amoureux, tout simplement.

Il n'était pas le seul à se faire ces réflexions et à ressentir la jalousie brûler son cœur. Astoria transperçait Harry de ses yeux bleus. Mais contrairement à Seamus, elle ressentait de la haine envers le jeune homme. Un gars tellement banal, plutôt mignon certes, mais qui n'arrivait pas du tout à la cheville de Draco. Ils n'allaient pas ensemble, tous les deux : Draco, avec ses cheveux impeccable, sa tenue simple et élégante, respirait la classe, tandis que l'autre, une tenue sortie d'elle ne savait où et ses épis pointaient dans tous les sens n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi sa sœur avait permis que ce crétin vienne ici. Mais à quoi Draco avait-il pensé quand il avait décidé de sortir avec ce type ? Un partenaire de sexe ? Très certainement…

Le DJ se remit aux platines. Harry se sentait un peu grisé, même s'il n'avait bu que deux coupes de champagne. Ce devait être l'ambiance, car d'autres étaient déjà ivres. Draco lui tenait la taille, légèrement. Blaise était reparti danser avec sa nouvelle conquête qui tenait plus de la dinde gloussante qu'autre chose. Le blond vit Astoria s'avancer vers lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas salués depuis le début de la soirée, Draco ayant été trop accaparé par Harry depuis son arrivée. D'ailleurs, si le brun eut un air assez neutre, il bouillonnait intérieurement.

« Bonsoir, Draco, fit-elle d'une voix lente et douce. Nous ne sommes pas vus depuis un petit bout de temps, dis donc. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, je te remercie. Et toi ? Ta nouvelle vie te plait ? »

Astoria fit une légère grimace mais elle ne perdit pas son sourire : son fiancé était un homme charmant et très prévenant. Elle n'avait vraiment pas à sa plaindre. Dans ce cas, pensa Harry, pourquoi regardait-elle Draco avec autant d'envie dans les yeux ? Draco avait vingt-deux ans, ils n'avaient passé que deux mois ensemble, et c'était il y avait trois ans. Si lui avait tourné la page depuis bien longtemps, il semblait qu'elle, par contre, ne l'avait pas fait…

« Tu es en bien charmante compagnie, dis-moi. Tu nous présentes ? »

Draco n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Il fit les présentations, alors qu'il sentait un mépris certain chez Astoria, et Harry était crispé. Il se montra pourtant sympathique, poli. Les habitudes commerciales, pensa le blond. Il devait souvent rencontrer des emmerdeurs et il se devait de rester calme en toute circonstance.

« Draco, tu m'accordes cette danse ?

- Désolé, Astoria. Je ne danse qu'avec mes partenaires.

- Tu es de bonne humeur, ce soir, et ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, toi et moi… »

Draco refusa à nouveau, en souhaitant qu'elle arrête d'insister de sa voix suppliante. Oh, elle lui avait plu, cette voix suppliante à une époque, mais avec Harry près de lui, elle lui était déjà moins agréable. Un peu déçue, Astoria n'insista pas, et s'en alla vers sa sœur, prise dans une conversation passionnante avec des filles de son âge.

« Tu pouvais accepter, je n'aurais rien dit.

- Je ne danse qu'avec mes partenaires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « Tu es de bonne humeur » ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Je ne danse jamais autant, d'habitude. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser d'autres personnes t'approcher, hors de question. »

Harry pouffa et Draco le fit taire d'un baiser. Harry songea qu'il était étonnant qu'on ne les dévisage pas. Enfin, il sentait des regards posés sur eux, mais il n'y avait pas de remarques mal placées, de rejet ou de dégoût de la part des autres, ni même de curiosité déplacée. Il en fit la remarque à Draco, ce dernier lui répondit qu'il assumait sa bisexualité et qu'il ne s'était jamais caché. Ça n'étonnait personne qu'il amène un homme. Et puis, s'il regardait un peu autour de lui, il verrait qu'ils n'étaient pas le seul couple homosexuel.

Harry jeta alors un regard circulaire sur la salle. Il aperçut Seamus et Dean, mais aussi d'autres couples, en effet, composés de deux personnes du même sexe.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi tolérant, dans le milieu…

- Il y a les « gays et fiers de l'être » et les autres plus discrets. Je vais parti de la deuxième catégorie. Regarde ces deux-là, au fond : à croire qu'ils vont se sauter dessus dans la seconde. »

Il n'avait pas tord. Harry allait lui demander autre chose mais Daphné vint vers eux, toute contente, et demanda à Harry de l'inviter à danser. Le brun leva les yeux vers Draco, qui haussa les épaules : lui n'avait plus envie de danser et si Harry voulait s'amuser… Le brun fit alors un sourire à la jeune fille qui le tira sur la piste de danse.

Draco partit discuter avec des gens qu'il connaissait, pour éviter d'avoir le regard fixé sur son petit ami, mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Il faisait voltiger Daphné qui riait, certes niaisement, mais elle semblait vraiment s'amuser. Elle se fit même provocatrice, mais Harry ne répondit pas à ses avances joueuses, s'écartant un peu, puis prenant ses mains pour la faire tourner sur elle-même.

« Sexy, hein ? »

Draco leva les yeux vers Kevin Entwhistle, qui s'était orienté dans la branche économique. C'était un homosexuel affirmé, qui avait dragué Draco plus d'une fois, et sans résultat. A présent, il regardait Harry d'un air appréciateur.

« Tu n'as pas choisi le plus moche, une fois encore. Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais pour en trouver des aussi mignons. »

Draco se dit qu'il fallait juste avoir un peu de chance. Et Harry était un cas à part, il n'avait pas réussi à le séduire d'entrée de jeu. Le blond eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Il suffit de bien chercher.

- En tout cas, il n'y en a pas mal, ici, qui rêverait de l'avoir pour petit-ami, dit Kevin avec un sourire appréciateur.

- Je l'ai remarqué. »

Et le gros problème de Harry, c'était qu'il n'avait pas conscience de son charme. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, ici, car il n'appartenait pas au milieu, mais il ne se doutait pas que plus d'une personne attendait un simple faux pas de Draco pour se l'approprier. Il l'avait surtout vu quand il avait dansé avec Théo, ces filles qui hésitaient à se frotter à lui, en espérant attirer son regard…

Astoria revint vers lui, pour discuter, l'air de rien, puis elle lui redemanda de danser avec elle. Harry était occupé, après tout. Draco jeta alors un regard vers le jeune homme, qui dansait toujours avec une Daphné rieuse et pas prête à le lâcher. Son regard revint vers Astoria, innocente. Elle avait sûrement demandé à sa sœur de s'occuper de Harry, pour lui laisser le champ libre. Mais le blond avait une autre idée : aller chercher son brun qui s'amusait un peu trop sans lui. Un brun qui sembla particulièrement content qu'il revienne danser avec lui.

**OoO**

« Seamus, arrête de faire la gueule, tu veux ?

- Va te faire voir.

- T'es énervé à cause de Draco ou parce que tu n'arrives pas à trouver Dean ? Ou alors c'est à cause de moi. Mais de toute façon, tout ce que je fais est nul, alors… »

Seamus soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se retourna vers la pipelette qui lui servait de colocataire. Oh oui, il en voulait à Théo. Certes, il l'avait prévenu juste avant la fête qu'il connaissait déjà Harry, le copain de Draco, et qu'il était sorti avec eux un soir, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Seamus lui pardonnait cette traîtrise.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas après lui qu'il était énervé. Il commençait à apprécier Théo de plus en plus, malgré son langage quelque peu familier, voire vulgaire, et ses manières un peu rudes. C'était quelqu'un de gentil et il sentait qu'une certaine amitié se nouait entre eux. Non, ce n'était pas après lui qu'il en avait…

« C'est pas Draco.

- Ah ? Tu as accepté qu'il sorte avec Harry ?

- Ferme-là. »

Et il repartit, fouillant la foule du regard. Il entendit Théo en déduire que c'était après Dean qu'il en avait et il avait raison. En effet, son copain était introuvable. Seamus commençait à être fatigué, il en avait marre, et il voulait rentrer chez lui.

« Tu as regardé dans les toilettes ? Lui demanda Théo, qui voulait aussi rentrer.

- Oui, je suis allé voir, et sur la terrasse aussi. Mais je ne le vois nulle part. »

Alors, tous les deux, ils se mirent à le chercher activement. Ils le trouvèrent près du buffet, avec d'autres hommes, en train de boire un verre de vodka. Seamus pâlit quand il vit son copain avec un verre à la main et Théo sentit la colère monter en lui. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien bu, il pourrait toujours conduire la voiture pour le retour. Mais Seamus ne raisonnait pas ainsi, il était trop énervé pour ça.

« Dean ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bébé ? Fit-il avec rudesse. T'as un problème ?

- Oui, tu as bu, espèce de crétin ! Tu devais rester clean !

- Eh bah j'ai pas réussi. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Dean, on rentre, intervint Théo. Je suis crevé et Seamus a envie de pioncer. S'il te plait, passe-moi tes clés, je vais conduire la voiture.

- Va te faire foutre, connard. »

Seamus hoqueta de surprise et Théo haussa un sourcil. Il aurait pu être furieux si Dean n'était pas bourré : ses yeux vitreux, son maintien et sa façon de parler montrait parfaitement qu'il avait trop bu. Seamus se mit à lui gueuler dessus, déjà énervé à cause de cette soirée, mais aussi parce que Dean n'avait pas à insulter son ami. Théo aurait pu se sentir flatté si cette intervention n'avait pas bousillé toutes ses chances de récupérer les clés de bagnole.

« Laisse tomber, Seamus. Viens. »

Théo lui attrapa le bras et il se demanda qui pourrait bien les ramener. Il refusait de monter dans la voiture d'un homme ivre. Seamus, près de lui, était plutôt inquiet : il ne savait pas conduire et il avait un peu bu, il avait du mal à s'imaginer dans les transports en commun. Il lui faudrait soit appeler un taxi, ce qui ne rentrait pas dans son budget, ou encore monter dans la voiture de quelqu'un qui n'était pas bourré. Et comment savoir qui avait bu ou non ?

Soudain, Théo trouva la réponse à sa question : dans un coin de la salle, un mec était appuyé contre le mur et vomissait ses tripes. En soi, cette scène ne l'intéressait guère, sauf qu'il aperçut Draco et Harry faire une grimace en voyant le type reprendre son souffle. Draco avait une grande voiture, il pourrait sûrement les ramener…

« Seamus, tu la fermes et tu me laisses faire. »

Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard et il pâlit quand il vit Draco et Harry, près du buffet. Non pas ça… il ne voulait pas monter dans la voiture de Draco, pas avec Harry à l'intérieur…

« Salut les jeunes ! Draco, on a un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Dean est bourré et il refuse de me donner ses clés. Tu pourrais nous ramener ?

- Toi si tu veux, mais pas lui. »

Draco lança un regard à glacer le sang à Seamus qui rougit de gêne. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, Draco lui demanda d'aller chercher Blaise.

« Tu peux bien l'emmener, ça ne te coûte rien.

- Va chercher Blaise et tais-toi. »

Harry haussa les épaules et partit chercher le black qui avait disparu de la circulation. Théo tenta de convaincre le blond : il était tard et il ne voulait pas laisser Seamus ici. Mine de rien, il aimait bien son colocataire, et ce dernier ne voulait pas rentrer en transport en commun, ni dans la voiture d'un mec bourré. Seamus s'excusa alors pour son comportement, mais Draco rejeta ses excuses : ce n'était pas à lui qu'il devait demander pardon. Harry revint, comme une fleur, et sans Blaise.

« Dis, Draco, Blaise est en train de fouiller les amygdales de sa copine. Je dois aller chercher un pied de biche pour les décoller ? »

Théo ricana et, malgré lui, Seamus esquissa un sourire. Draco, par contre, ne rigolait pas du tout, il allait devoir s'en charger lui-même. Harry lui indiqua en gros où il se trouvait et Draco s'en alla chercher son meilleur ami. Seamus hésita, mais il se lança, mettant de côté sa honte et sa jalousie.

« Harry, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé lundi. Je me suis comporté comme un con, j'étais jaloux, et je…

- C'est pas grave, je comprends. »

Ce n'était pas de l'hypocrisie ou de la simple pitié. Harry avait l'air de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, et si ses paroles avaient émis des doutes en lui, il pouvait admettre que sa jalousie l'ait poussé à cette dispute. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ça, de toute façon. Seamus lui en fut reconnaissant, il ne voulait pas s'étendre.

Draco revint avec un Blaise passablement ivre. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Seamus mais Harry lui prit le bras, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille, qui ne calma pas son irritation, mais qui ne la fit pas empirer. Seamus put alors les suivre.

« Tu me soules, Harry, chuchota le blond.

- Je sais. Tu es vraiment rancunier, toi…

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée, sinon ? Fit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Tu étais là, donc oui. »

Et c'était vrai. Draco avait été là, il avait dansé avec lui, ne l'avait pas quitté, et Harry avait passé une assez bonne soirée. Oh, il y en avait eu des meilleures, avec moins de pression et de gêne, mais elle n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise. Draco était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait tellement senti son cœur battre, au cours de cette fête… Finalement, Draco ne s'était pas comporté différemment, ce soir-là. Et Harry pouvait imaginer ce que ses ex avaient pu ressentir… et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu accepter son attitude si réservée…

Alors qu'ils récupéraient leurs manteaux auprès des majordomes, Blaise se plaignit qu'il avait mal à la tête. Draco lui dit qu'il avait trop bu, et s'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à rester, mais le black répliqua qu'il préférait rentrer avec eux.

« Je préfère avoir un accident avec un mec clean plutôt qu'avec un mec bourré. »

Ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux et sortirent. L'air était froid mais agréable. Draco prit la main de Harry et ce dernier songea qu'il était vraiment heureux de sortir avec lui. Bon, c'était assez mièvre comme réflexion, il l'admettait. Mais il se sentait tomber tête la première dans ces sentiments si agréables et inquiétants à la fois. C'était plus que de l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Draco, et cette soirée le lui avait démontré. Il avait été quelque peu blessé par l'attitude de Draco, même s'il l'avait prévenu, puis il avait été jaloux d'Astoria… Mais le blond était venu vers lui, l'avait rassuré, et ils avaient dansé ensemble. Plus rien n'avait réellement existé mise à part eux.

Il tombait amoureux. Il sentait qu'il tombait amoureux. Ça aurait pu lui faire peur, vu ce qu'il avait vécu autrefois, mais il ne ressentait aucune crainte. Certes, ses doutes ne cessaient de refaire surface, mais Draco le rassurait toujours, sans vraiment le savoir. Il aimait son visage, ses manières d'aristocrate, sa voix, ses fringues plus classes que les siennes… Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, il aimait l'embrasser, il aimait quand Draco lui parlait de ses études… Et il aimait quand Draco se préoccupait de lui, mettant de côté son attitude neutre, car il savait que ça le blessait… Tomber amoureux ne lui faisait pas peur. Parce qu'il savait que Draco était vraiment sérieux avec lui.

Ils atteignirent le petit parking devant la superette où Draco était garé. Harry s'assit sur le siège passager, Draco se mit derrière le volant, tandis que les trois autres s'asseyaient à l'arrière, Théo au milieu des deux autres. Le blond démarra et sortit du petit parking et s'engagea dans la rue.

La voiture était plutôt silencieuse et chacun savoura ce silence. Le chemin était assez long et Draco roulait prudemment. De toute façon, vu l'heure qu'il était, ils avaient bien le temps de rentrer… Près de lui, Harry semblait prêt à s'endormir. Draco caressa sa joue et le brun lui sourit. Le feu repassa au vert et la voiture repartit.

Il ne vit rien. On ne pouvait rien voir, car il faisait nuit. Mais même en plein jour, il n'aurait pu voir la voiture débouler, à sa gauche. Et même s'il l'avait vue, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Ni reculer, ni freiner. Ni sortir. Et là, dans l'obscurité de la ville, à peine éclairée par les réverbères, Draco eut juste le temps de voir les visages terrifiés de deux jeunes avant la collision.

Tout se passa très vite. Tout ne fut que hurlements, crissements de pneus et vitres brisées. Draco perdit toute sensation : il ne sentait plus son pied écraser le frein et ses mains sur le volant. Il n'y avait plus que les airbags propulsés dans toute la voiture, les cris de terreur, la brûlure de la ceinture sur son torse et son ventre, et le choc de la voiture percutant quelque chose. Un mur, une autre voiture, un magasin ? Il ne savait pas… Il ne savait plus…

A l'arrière, Blaise avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais il ne voyait rien avec tous les airbags qui s'étaient ouverts dans la voiture. Il ressentait la trace de la ceinture sur son torse et un vent de panique balayait la voiture brisée. Les hurlements avaient cessé, il ne savait pas s'il en avait poussé ou si c'était les autres, remplacés par des sanglots et de petits cris de terreur et de douleur. Blaise était terrifié, tout était allé si vite qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout son corps tremblait…

Seamus, quant à lui, avait terriblement mal à la jambe. Elle devait être brisée et les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues, tellement il avait peur et tellement il avait mal. Nauséeux, il était à deux doigts de la crise d'hystérie, mais Théo, assis entre eux, prit les mains tremblantes et perdues de Seamus et Blaise et les serra fort. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre une respiration convenable, alors que toutes ses côtes semblaient avoir été brisées par la ceinture, quand il avait été poussé vers l'avant lors du choc. Il avait mal, lui aussi, mais il serrait si fort les mains de Seamus et Blaise que tous deux sentirent peu à peu la panique s'apaiser…

Draco avait du mal à respirer. Les airbags étaient sortis de partout, les protégeant et amortissant le choc. Mais il avait mal partout, il étouffait, et son cœur battait si vite qu'il l'assourdissait. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, malgré lui, et la peur ne parvenait pas à se taire en lui. Comment allait les autres ? Qui pleurait ? Qui avait mal ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'avait rien vu… Il aurait dû faire attention…

Son cœur manqua un battement quand son regard croisa celui de Harry. Il pleurait. Son visage était humide de larmes, le regard trouble. Il ne voyait pas son corps trembler mais il le sentait, et il lisait la terreur sur son visage. Il devait avoir mal, lui aussi, et cette espace si réduit, étouffant, soulevait la peur et la douleur en lui. Draco leva doucement le bras, juste assez pour attraper la main de Harry crispée sur son pantalon. Il était si pâle, presque vert. Il avait envie de vomir.

« Putain de merde, quelle soirée. »

Théo n'avait pas parlé fort, pourtant, mais sa voix grave brisa le silence, presque violemment. Personne ne répondit, Draco entendait Seamus sangloter derrière et Harry pleurait à côté de lui.

« Soirée de merde. »

C'était Blaise. Dans sa voix, on sentait qu'il n'était pas bien, lui non plus. Qui pourrait aller bien ?

« Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Draco répondit, d'une voix faible.

« Percuté par une voiture. »

Il eut envie de dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais sa gorge se noua et il serra les dents. Le remord envahissait son corps comme un mauvais poison. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute.

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

Les sanglots, les cris, le crissement des pneus…

« J'ai la patate… »

La voix essoufflée de Blaise, à l'arrière, qui broyait la main de Théo…

« Jambe cassée… »

La blessure de Seamus, juste derrière lui, et ses sanglots… Cette main qu'il ne voyait pas, accrochée à celle de Théo comme un désespéré…

« Envie de vomir… »

Les larmes de Harry qui coulaient sur ses joues, la pâleur de son visage…

« J'ai mal au bide, aussi… Et toi, Draco ? »

Lui ? Il allait bien.

« Ça va.

- Alors tout le monde va bien. Tant mieux. »

Oui, tout le monde allait bien. Mais cet accident… Il y avait des voix, des cris, dehors. Personne n'osait tourner la tête ou bouger pour sortir de la voiture. Ils étaient complètement paralysés par le choc de l'accident, par la brûlure de la ceinture, les ballons devant leurs yeux…

Il y avait juste la voix de Théo qui leur arrachait des mots…

« Putain… J'aurais jamais dû monter… C'est ta faute, Draco… Ta bagnole est trop voyante. C'était évident qu'on allait… se faire cogner…

- La faute… à Blaise, répliqua difficilement Harry. Il a dit qu'il préférait… avoir un accident… avec quelqu'un de clean…

- Il nous a porté la poisse… cet abruti, ajouta Seamus, la voix encore mouillée.

- Oh, c'est toi… qui nous a porté la poisse, rétorqua Blaise. C'est toi qui as insisté pour venir…

- C'est Harry qui a voulu qu'il rentre, dit Draco avec un léger sourire.

- Bah voyons, soupira ce dernier. Si Dean avait pas picolé…

- Nan, en fait, c'est la faute à Théo, fit Blaise. T'aurais dû lui prendre les clés de force ! »

L'atmosphère se détendait. Personne n'osait bouger, mais cet échange de répliques montrait que tout le monde allait bien. Que tout le monde pouvait parler, même si personne ne bougeait, même si tous avaient mal. Même s'ils avaient peur, même s'ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient, tout le monde allait bien.

**OoO**

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Harry fouilla dans sa poche et sortit son mobile : c'était Tata. Il regardait l'heure : en effet, elle devait se demander ce qu'il faisait encore dehors à une heure pareille. Il inspira profondément et répondit.

« Allô ?

- T'es où ?! Tu aurais pu m'appeler avant quand même ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?!

- Désolé, mais j'étais pas capable de t'appeler, tout à l'heure.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai eu un accident. »

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne, suivit d'un grand « Quoi ?!! ». Blaise eut un sourire, Draco n'eut même pas la force d'esquisser le moindre sourire.

« Tata, calme-toi. On rentrait en voiture et on a été percuté par deux filles… Oui, on va bien. Il y a juste quelqu'un qui a la jambe cassée… Oui, je vais bien. Mal au ventre et à la tête mais ça va. Oui, Draco va bien. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil en entendant son nom. Il était responsable de cet accident, et elle se faisait du souci pour lui ?

« Blaise va bien aussi. Il y avait Théo, dans la voiture… Oui, il est en un seul morceau, lui aussi… Et l'autre a la jambe cassé, il était à l'endroit de l'impact… Oui, donc, la voiture nous est rentrée dedans… En fait, on était dans un carrefour, l'autre voiture a grillé le feu rouge. Et nous, on a percuté d'autres voitures… Non, y'a quelques blessés, pas très graves, mais pas de morts. Belle invention les airbags, hein ? … On est passé à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner, mais on n'a rien. Après… Oui, Tata. Donc, les flics nous ont emmenés au commissariat pour qu'on se fasse interroger et tout… Ils sont avec Théo, là… Nan c'est bon, on va payer un taxi… Tata… D'accord, à tout de suite. Voici l'adresse… »

Puis, Harry raccrocha et dit aux autres que Tata allait arriver. Draco sentit un poids tomber sur ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas voir Isaline. C'était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir ce soir.

Les autres lui avaient répété qu'il n'était pas responsable, même Seamus qui avait été embarqué dans une civière, ayant la jambe brisée. Mais Draco se sentait terriblement responsable de ce qui s'était passé : les autres avaient failli mourir à cause de lui, Harry, Blaise, Théo et Seamus… Il n'avait jamais eu d'accident, il ne buvait jamais, et là… Il serra les dents une nouvelle fois sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il ne pleurait pas, non, mais il se sentait tellement coupable…

Il se souvint des pompiers en uniforme les sortant de la voiture, dont ils n'avaient pas osé bouger. Ils leurs souriaient, rassurants, et les portaient presque pour les sortir du véhicule défoncé. Leurs camions projetaient un bruit fou dans la rue, des tas de gens étaient dehors, tandis que les gars robustes, portant leurs uniformes sombres et leurs chaussures énormes, transportaient tous les blessés et leur apportaient les premiers soins. Par bonheur, la voiture coûteuse de Draco possédait un nombre impressionnant d'airbags et donc cela limitait le nombre de blessés. Du moins pour eux… Mais les autres personnes allaient bien aussi.

Harry avait été déposé près de lui. Il regardait à peine les pompiers, les yeux dans le vague et le teint verdâtre. Il avait même vomi. Draco aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais il n'en avait pas la force, et un pompier demeurait près de lui. Un beau gars aux cheveux brun clair qui lui parlait avec douceur et qui s'occupa de lui jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'hôpital. Draco avait été encore plus dégoûté de lui-même, voyant Harry si loin de lui et malade, il se sentit mieux seulement quand le brun se calla contre lui dans le camion, au lieu de rester près du pompier, un certain Olive, particulièrement protecteur et collant. Théo s'assit d'ailleurs le plus loin possible de lui, Harry ne fit même pas attention à lui, préférant se blottir contre Draco que contre le torse large de ce sapeur pompier de Paris.

Puis, une fois qu'ils eurent quitté l'hôpital, les flics les emmenèrent au commissariat. Draco avait quand même eu le temps d'appeler sa mère. Son père était absent, voyage en Espagne. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait eu un accident et que la voiture était foutue. Non, il allait bien. Oui, il avait de l'argent pour se payer un taxi. Oui, les autres aussi allaient bien, sauf un, qui avait la jambe dans le plâtre…

A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A ce qu'elle vienne le chercher au commissariat ? Crétin… Comme si elle pouvait se lever pour venir dans un commissariat pourri où son fils était interrogé… Qu'il avait été idiot de penser pendant une seconde qu'elle ferait ne serait-ce que l'effort de lui proposer de venir… Il aurait refusé, mais… Espèce de crétin…

Théo sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, fatigué et passablement énervé. Harry lui dit qu'Isaline allait arriver pour les ramener. Théo eut un regard discret vers Draco qui, lui, allait devoir encore attendre pour diverses formalités. Puis, le jeune homme se dit que, telle qu'elle était, Isaline allait rester pour l'attendre. Bon, encore quelques heures à tirer… Il ne sentait pas vraiment prêt à monter dans une voiture, mais bon, s'il fallait prendre les transports en commun pour rentrer… Il allait s'endormir dans la rame…

Théo s'assit à côté de Blaise qui s'étira sur son siège. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis… Il voyait bien que Draco voulait qu'ils s'en aillent, car dans le fond, ils n'avaient rien à faire ici, mais il était hors de question de le laisser seul ici. Ils attendraient jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, au point où ils en étaient…

« Salut les jeunes !! »

Ils sursautèrent, puis un grand sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Harry et Théo.

« Sirius !! »

L'homme leur fit un sourire chaleureux. Ils ne se demandèrent même pas ce qu'il fichait là, ils étaient juste contents de le voir. Enfin une tête de connue…

Draco et Blaise détaillèrent l'homme, tandis que Harry se levait. Il était plutôt grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs et raides qui descendaient sous ses épaules. Ses yeux marron foncé brillaient de malice sur son beau visage. Il était séduisant et faisait bien trente-six, trente-sept ans, mais guère plus. Il portait un jean noir et une veste en cuir un peu usée, mais sa tenue lui donnait un certain style. Vraiment un bel homme. Et son sourire chaleureux, son air avenant ne faisaient que rehausser son charme. Il n'était pas étonnant que leur professeur l'ait pour amant, il semblait être un homme sympathique et vigoureux, mais M. Rogue était si froid… Y'avait quand même un paradoxe, nan ?

Sirius serra son filleul dans ses bras. Il semblait soulagé, sans doute heureux de le retrouver en un seul morceau. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, puis s'écarta. Il s'avança vers le banc où les autres étaient assis. Sirius planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de Draco qui eut comme une impression de déjà-vu. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part, mais il ne savait plus où… Le parrain de Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

« Tu dois être Draco, c'est ça ? Fit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Exact. »

Draco lui serra la main, il n'était pas capable d'en dire plus. Il devait avoir une tête à faire peur, mais bon… Il verrait plus tard, il était complètement ramolli du cerveau. Blaise se présenta et Sirius lui serra la main, et il s'en suivit de Théo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Lui demanda Théo.

- Isaline a appelé à la maison. Severus était furieux mais il s'est levé. Deux minutes plus tard, il m'a dit : prend la bagnole et va au commissariat, Harry a eu un accident, et dépêche-toi ou je t'éclate la gueule. Enfin, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry, en termes plus scientifiques, mais c'était le message. »

Les garçons pouffèrent. Sirius leur demanda ce qui s'était passé, étant donné que son cher et tendre avait préféré se recoucher plutôt que de lui expliquer la situation. Harry se rassit et lui résuma la situation. Sirius regarda Draco et sembla compatir.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, ça m'est déjà arrivé : un mec bourré m'est rentré dedans. Y'avait Severus avec moi, je m'en suis voulu comme c'est pas permis, alors que je n'y étais pour rien. »

C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Sirius éprouvait de la pitié pour Draco, mais pas au sens péjoratif du terme : il était pâle et fatigué, ayant vécu un accident dont il n'était même pas responsable. Et il devait se sentir coupable, les autres auraient pu subir de graves blessures, comme c'était le cas pour Seamus, qui ne lui en tenait pourtant pas rigueur. Il fallait faire la part des choses… Draco n'y était absolument en rien, comment aurait-il pu prévoir ça ?

« Et votre pote, il est où ?

- Son père va venir le chercher à l'hôpital, répondit Blaise.

- Les jeunes qui vous ont percutés…

- C'était deux nanas, expliqua Théo. Une brune et une blonde qui sait pas conduire. Elle a bu un verre de cidre, il parait. C'est la brunette qui lui gueulait dessus, comme quoi elle était bourrée avec trois gouttes de cidre… Pas trop compris ce qu'elles racontaient. La brune disait qu'elle était une « sadikomane »… A moitié plombées. Mais elles étaient en un seul morceau.

- Okay… Bon, elle arrive, l'autre blondasse ? Soupira-t-il en regardant sa montre. J'avais le temps de venir… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Isaline arriva enfin, ayant enfilé ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et complètement affolée. Draco se leva, comme les autres, et il se sentit plus coupable encore. Il avait sa confiance, elle lui avait dit de faire attention…

Isaline poussa Sirius sans ménagement et se jeta sur Harry, le serrant fort contre elle, telle une maman ayant failli perdre son enfant, lui embrassant la joue, les cheveux, puis elle leva le bras pour attraper Draco et le serrer aussi contre elle. Le blond fut si surpris qu'il ne sut pas quoi faire de ses bras, puis Isaline s'écarta, toujours inquiète, et inspecta leur visage éraflé à tous les deux.

« Ça va, vous êtes en un seul morceau… Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs, tu manques vraiment de tact, Harry !

- T'étais pas aussi tendre avec moi quand j'ai eu mon accident… » Grogna Sirius.

Isaline leva les yeux vers lui, penchant légèrement la tête, comme si elle n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Sirius, je te materne depuis que tu as treize ans. Quand on pense que tu en as quarante-et-un, ça fait peur. »

Sirius leva le nez, vexé, et Isaline leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle fit un gros câlin à Théo et voulut en faire de même avec Blaise mais elle pleurnicha parce qu'il était trop grand. Le black ricana et la serra à la taille pour la soulever. Isaline fit une moue vexée en regardant par terre : ah voui quand même… Puis Blaise la reposa par Terre. Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

« Bon, tu me ramènes ces deux-là, fit-elle en montrant Théo et Blaise. Moi, j'attends avec Draco et Ryry.

- Okay patronne.

- Vous rigolez, fit soudain Draco. Vous n'allez pas attendre avec moi ! Rentrez avec Harry, je préfère…

- Nan mais ça va pas ! S'exclama-t-elle, hallucinée. Je vais pas te laisser là ! C'est hors de question, mon gars. Allez, Sirius, du nerf ! Sers à quelque chose, pour une fois !

- Isaline, tu me gonfles.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon chéri. »

Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sirius fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre. Ils hésitèrent mais partirent avec lui. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour Draco, et comme Isaline restait avec lui…

Draco soupira. Il était fatigué, il avait les nerfs en pelote, et Isaline restait avec lui et Harry… Une véritable torture… Soudain, deux mains fraiches se posèrent sur ses joues et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la tatoueuse.

« Si je m'en vais, je serai pas bien dans ma peau. On va rester avec Harry jusqu'à ce que t'as fini, et après je te ramène chez toi. Je veux pas que tu prennes un taxi ou les transports en commun. Au pire, tu viendras à la maison…

- J'ai eu un accident…

- Deux barjots ont percuté ta voiture, mais tu n'y es pour rien. T'étais clean, toi. Allez, courage, la soirée est bientôt terminée. »

Elle lui souriait doucement, caressant ses joues, comme pour le rassurer. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la remercier de ne pas le laisser seul ici, dans ce commissariat. La remercier d'être là, avec Harry, et ne pas le laisser se démerder seul, comme toujours… Mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'osa pas. Et il pensa à sa mère qui devait dormir dans son lit, à l'heure qu'il était…

Ils s'installèrent sur le banc de la salle d'attente, Isaline au milieu des deux garçons. Ils ne parlaient pas, elle tenait la main de Harry qui dormait à moitié sur son épaule, et Draco ne tarda pas à en faire de même, épuisé émotionnellement, même s'il tentait de garder contenance. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir quelle heure il était…

Un agent vint les chercher. Encore quelques formalités et il serait libre. Il laissa donc Isaline et Harry à l'accueil. Ces formalités se révélèrent longues à remplir. Tellement longues qu'il ne cessait de regarder la pendule, voyant les minutes passer. Ereinté, il songea à Isaline et Harry, dans la salle d'attente, en train d'attendre qu'il revienne. Il finit par demander à un agent qui entra rapidement dans le bureau de demander au jeune homme brun et à la femme blonde qui l'attendaient de bien vouloir s'en aller.

Les minutes passèrent, encore et encore. Il manquait de devenir fou. Diverses pensées tournaient dans sa tête : il était maintenant seul et il se voyait déjà appeler un taxi pour rentrer chez lui, pousser la porte de la maison, traverser les couloirs et entrer dans sa chambre… Il se voyait seul, dans l'obscurité. Draco se sentait plus que fatigué et il voyait la fin de sa soirée comme un long couloir sans fin…

Quand on le relâcha, enfin, l'épuisement l'envahit à l'idée qu'il allait devoir payer un taxi pour rentrer. Mais quand il revint dans l'accueil, Isaline et Harry étaient toujours là : son petit ami grignotait des biscuits, un paquet de gâteaux sur les genoux, et Isaline buvait du café. Il fut tellement soulagé de les voir qu'il sourit. Premier sourire depuis l'accident. Premier vrai sourire depuis que sa voiture avait été percutée.

Isaline eut un grand sourire, contente que tout soit terminé. Harry s'avança vers lui, son paquet de gâteaux à la main, et il lui prit la main. Ils sortirent tous les trois du commissariat et entrèrent dans la petite Fiat d'Isaline. Draco et Harry se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et grignotèrent les biscuits. Le voyage se fit sans un mot, dans un silence confortable. Isaline lui dit juste qu'ils rentraient à la maison. Draco se put qu'acquiescer.

De son côté, Harry avait une furieuse envie de s'endormir, et il luttait contre le sommeil du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne se sentait pas bien, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant, Draco avait besoin d'être rassuré : il s'en voulait, c'était évident. Mais Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne lui en voulait pas : que pouvait-il lui reprocher ? Ils n'avaient pas eu de chance, point barre. Alors il se contentait de caresser sa main mollement, jouant avec ses doigts.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison. Isaline les laissa sortir puis elle se gara. Les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers lentement. Ils se sentaient crasseux mais ils n'avaient pas du tout le courage de se laver. Pourtant, Draco prit une douche rapide, puis sortit, portant un pyjama prêté par Harry, qui s'enferma à son tour dans la salle d'eau. Il attendit dans le couloir, et Isaline ne tarda pas à monter à l'étage pour attendre qu'ils aient fini et leurs souhaiter une bonne nuit. Draco tenta de lui sourire, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas très convainquant.

« Merci. D'être venue. Et… de m'avoir attendu.

- Hey, beau blond, tu vas pas me remercier pour ça. J'aurais pas pu dormir si je t'avais laissé là-bas.

- Quand même… Ma mère n'a pas pensé à venir, elle… »

Isaline s'avança vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Allez, va dormir. On parlera de tout ça demain, quand tu seras reposé. »

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et Isaline lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue. Puis, tous deux allèrent dans la chambre. Harry s'allongea dans son lit, puis Draco en fit de même. Il sentait ses nerfs se relâcher. La soirée était enfin terminée, et il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer, non pas de tristesse, de rage ou autre, mais tout simplement parce que sa nervosité commençait à disparaître. Tout était en train de se relâcher en lui : il était dans un lit et il allait enfin dormir.

Harry le prit dans ses bras et Draco s'accrocha à lui, respirant profondément, avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Quand même… Quelle soirée de merde…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

...

**Lys :** Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais ce chapitre nous a donné du fil à retordre lors de sa relecture...

...

**Lys :** Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se...

ENFIN !!!

**Lys :** O.ô ? Gné ?

Enfin !! The rencontre !! Depuis le temps qu'on l'attend...

**Lys :** A little pétage de câble...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !! ^.^

**Lys :** Rogue est trop mignon de dans :p. A sa façon, quoi...

J'avoue ! Dis, je me disais un truc...

**Lys :** Quoi donc ?

Il est super long, ce chapitre...

**Lys :** 27 pages en taille 10.

Ah voui... Bref ! Sinon, j'ai une annonce à faire !

**Lys :** Encore...

Tais-toi. Il arrive que certains tatouages soient farfelus dans cette fic, mais ils sont véridiques !

**Lys :** Les gens te croient même pas alors tais-toi.

T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Harry se réveilla. Enfin, il était déjà réveillé, le sommeil le quittant peu à peu, mais il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, car malgré tout, la fatigue de la veille et l'engourdissement de ses membres n'encourageaient en rien ses paupières à se soulever.

Son regard tomba sur Draco, blotti dans ses bras, qui dormait profondément. Son souffle régulier caressait son visage et, malgré le manque de lumière dans la chambre, Harry distinguait chaque trait de son visage. Il eut un sourire, puis caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

Les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Il frissonna en repensant à l'accident, le choc de la première collision, puis de la seconde. Terrifié, il avait eu envie de vomir, à moitié étouffé par les airbags, l'esprit et le corps paralysés par le choc et sa claustrophobie qui s'éveillait. Il aurait dû hurler, devenir hystérique, mais il avait trop peur pour bouger, aussi bien pour lui que pour les autres, à l'arrière.

Puis, il y avait eu les pompiers, ce grand homme qui s'était occupé de lui avec soin, mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers Isaline, à la maison, qu'il devait prévenir, puis son regard s'était posé sur le visage décomposé de Draco. Tout était si sombre dans la voiture et ses yeux embués de larmes n'avaient pas réussi à distinguer clairement son visage. Et puis, il avait perdu ses lentilles, la première lors de l'accident, puis la seconde, il ne savait plus exactement quand. De toute façon, au moment même où la voiture avait été percutée, il s'était cru comme dans un rêve, tout était devenu flou autour de lui. Il se souvenait juste que, quand Sirius était arrivé, il ne voyait déjà plus rien.

Mais il se rappelait parfaitement du visage pâle et fatigué de Draco, ses dents qui pinçaient sa lèvre inférieure, ses mains qui se nouaient nerveusement. Il y avait du remord, en lui, de la culpabilité. Alors Harry s'était assis contre lui, tentant de le consoler, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Au commissariat, ils étaient restés plus distants, et les interrogatoires s'enchaînaient, sans qu'ils ne puissent jamais se consulter. En plus, ils n'avaient même pas atteints le commissariat ensemble. Draco était parti avec Théo, puis Blaise et Harry avaient été emmenés à leur tour. Harry ne savait même pas ce qui s'était dit, ni ce qui s'était passé quand Draco avait terminé de remplir les formalités. Un homme bourru était apparu dans la salle d'attente, le blond s'était levé avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot, puis il était revenu, et le silence avait régné dans la voiture.

Avant qu'il ne revienne à l'accueil, un agent était passé leur dire que Draco ne voulait pas qu'ils l'attendent. Isaline l'avait remercié, semblant comprendre, mais il était hors de question qu'elle bouge ses fesses de ce banc minable avant que Draco ne soit sorti. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dormir tranquille si elle le laissait là, vu la soirée horrible qu'il avait passée.

Harry se souvint vaguement de la maison, de la douche rapide qu'il avait prise puis de son lit. Il avait pris Draco dans ses bras, il avait senti ses doigts s'accrocher à son haut de pyjama, puis il avait sombré dans le sommeil. A présent, il était réveillé, et il se rendit compte à quel point la soirée avait été longue et difficile. Il n'avait servi à rien, Draco avait dû tout supporter seul.

Pendant un long moment, Harry regarda Draco dormir. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus utile, étant trop obnubilé par Isaline qu'il devait prévenir, le choc de la voiture et son envie de vomir pour vraiment soutenir Draco. De légères cernes soulignaient les yeux du blond, mais son visage était serein, reposé, si loin de cet air qu'il avait affiché la veille. Harry caressait ses cheveux du bout des doigts, effleurait sa joue.

Il se sentait bien. Dans son lit, avec Draco, il se sentait bien. Son cœur battait un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine, il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il se traita d'idiot : avoir des pensées aussi mièvres ne lui ressemblait pas, surtout dans un moment pareil… Après ce qui s'était passé la veille… Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il succombait…

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il était en train de se réveiller. Il gigota dans ses bras et poussa un soupir quand Harry l'embrassa sur le front. Draco ouvrit alors les yeux, deux iris bleu gris, encore embuées par le sommeil tout proche. Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Bonjour, dit Harry. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien. Tu es un bon oreiller. »

En effet, leur position avait changé au cours de la nuit, et Draco était presque allongé sur Harry. Ce dernier avait l'habitude de dormir sur le dos ou sur le ventre, et la position sur le côté ne lui plaisant pas, il s'était allongé sur le dos inconsciemment. Draco n'avait pas voulu laisser partir sa bouillotte, et sa tête se retrouvait maintenant sur l'épaule du brun.

« Je bouge quand je dors.

- J'avais remarqué. »

Harry fit une petite moue vexée et Draco l'embrassa paresseusement sur les lèvres. Peu à peu, le sommeil le quittait vraiment et les détails de la veille lui revinrent, peu à peu, en particulier la culpabilité qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Harry haussa les sourcils en voyant un pli soucieux se former sur le front de Draco.

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Désolé, pour hier. »

Harry poussa un grand soupir. Draco leva la tête vers lui, mais soudain, il se sentit basculer en arrière. Il roula sur le dos, Harry sur lui, et le brun s'installa confortablement sur son corps, croisant les bras sur son torse. Draco haussa un sourcil. Harry se mordilla la lèvre, le blond était trop mignon quand il faisait ça…

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Draco. D'accord ? Arrête de ressasser tout ça…

- Harry, l'accident… Tenta-t-il, en vain.

- Draco, je veux que tu arrêtes de penser à ça. Personne n'a été blessé, sauf Seamus, mais il ne t'en veut pas, il te l'a dit hier. Je ne pense pas qu'il disait ça pour te faire plaisir. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne pouvais prévoir.

- Tu aurais pu mourir… et les autres, aussi… »

Il avait rajouté ces derniers mots en voyant la surprise se dessiner sur le visage de Harry. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait vraiment réfléchir, libéré de toute la fatigue qui l'avait abruti la veille, il se rendait compte que, ce qui le faisait culpabiliser, c'était la mort possible des autres passagers, et celle de Harry, en larmes près de lui, qui était prêt à vomir, à côté de lui. Harry… qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, pour rien au monde…

« Draco… »

Qu'il aimait quand Harry prononçait son prénom. Ce prénom bizarre que ses parents avaient sorti d'il ne savait où. Un prénom qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment, mais qui prenait un tout autre sens quand Harry le prononçait.

« Ne pense pas à ça, d'accord ? On est vivant, c'est le principal. Alors arrête de t'en vouloir, s'il te plait. »

Que c'était niais… Les pensées qu'il avait pour Harry, les… sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui… Que c'était mièvre… Mais il ne pouvait que se sentir ramollir quand Harry prononçait son prénom, quand il le regardait avec ces yeux verts si particuliers, quand il lui caressait la joue légèrement… Il était stupide…

Stupidement attiré par un tatoueur aux cheveux ébouriffés, tatoué, qui ne savait pas s'habiller…

« D'accord, admit Draco. Je vais essayer.

- Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite, fit Harry, plutôt content.

- Et toi, tu te sens mieux ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de servir d'oreiller à son petit ami. C'est pas désagréable. »

Le jeune homme souriait. Draco lui rendit son sourire et glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, son cou, et l'attira à lui pour un baiser tendre. Il l'enlaça et, tout en le tenant contre lui, il le fit doucement basculer sur le côté, s'allongeant sur lui, sans briser leur baiser. Harry avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, noyant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Draco, qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche, tentant de faire passer toute sa frustration, toute sa peur de le perdre, ses sentiments pour lui…

Harry répondait avec ferveur, mais il manqua bientôt d'air. Draco s'écarta mais ne laissa pas pour autant, car ses lèvres embrassèrent sa mâchoire, puis son cou, le creux de son épaule… Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir, il sentait les mains de Draco sur ses hanches, sous son haut de pyjama. Pas de caresses très appuyées et ambigües, mais il ne voulait pas que ça aille trop loin… même s'il en avait envie.

« Dray, arrête…

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Ah bon ?

- Hm Hm.

- Dray, regarde l'heure au lieu de me faire des suçons.

- Tu veux que je t'en fasse un ? Demanda-t-il soudain avec entrain.

- Regarde l'heure, crétin ! S'exclama Harry, écarlate, en le repoussant et lui montrant le réveil.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? »

Harry soupira et approcha le réveil de ses yeux. Draco avait oublié qu'il était myope, étant donné qu'il portait des lentilles la veille. Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent de surprise et il éclata de rire. Draco regarda l'heure : onze heures et demie. Déjà ?! Il éclata de rire à son tour. Harry tenta de reprendre contenance, mais il était si tard, Isaline devait être en train de préparer à manger…

« Tata doit préparer le déjeuner, à tous les coups.

- C'est sûr. J'avais oublié que tu étais myope, dit Draco en reposant le réveil sur la table de chevet. Tu portais des lentilles, hier.

- C'était pour ne pas être gêné, mais je trouve les lunettes plus pratiques.

- Je te préfère avec des lunettes.

- Sérieux ?! S'exclama Harry, surpris.

- Oui, sérieux, répondait Draco avec un sourire, croisant les bras sur le torse ferme du brun.

- On m'a toujours dit que j'étais mieux sans lunettes. Enfin, ceux qui s'intéressaient à moi.

- Même tes ex ?

- Oui. »

Surtout lui, d'ailleurs. Il avait essayé de le convaincre de porter des lentilles et d'abandonner enfin ses lunettes. Il n'avait jamais cédé. Ça aurait paru trop bizarre pour Isaline, lui qui n'aimait pas en mettre. Et il se sentait si nu, sans ses lunettes…

« Ah. Bon, tu es mieux sans, c'est vrai. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, laisse-moi finir. Donc, tu es mieux sans, mais je te préfère avec. Ça te donne un côté gamin. Et un Harry sans lunettes, c'est plus un Harry. »

Le jeune homme rougit. Nymph' avait toujours dit ça, quand Sirius avait tenté de convaincre Harry d'abandonner ses lunettes. Le jeune homme avait dû se battre sur deux fronts : Sirius qui voulait qu'il mette des lentilles et Nymph' qui voulait absolument qu'il change la forme de ses lunettes.

« De toute façon, je ne mets jamais de lentilles. Et maintenant que je les ai perdues…

- Tu les as perdues ?

- Oui, hier… »

Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry regretta de lui avoir dit ça. Il aurait dû fermer sa bouche… Draco lui demanda à partir de quel moment il avait perdu ses lentilles et Harry avoua au blond qu'il avait perdu une lentille après la collision : le choc, les larmes, il n'en savait rien, mais la lentille s'était décollée. Et puis après, il avait perdu l'autre, mais il ne se souvenait plus quand.

« Harry, ta vue est mauvaise, tu te souviens bien quand tu…

- Pas vraiment, je nageais dans le brouillard.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas d'un moment ?

- Pas vraiment. Quand Sirius est venu chercher Blaise et Théo, je ne voyais plus rien. Draco, c'est pas grave, ce ne sont que des lentilles… Je ne les mets jamais. Là, c'était juste pour te faire plaisir. Allez viens, on va voir Tata, je commence à avoir faim. »

Draco se décala et Harry put se redresser. Il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour prendre ses lunettes mais le blond le devança, se penchant pour les attraper. Il tourna la tête de Harry vers lui et mit délicatement les lunettes rondes sur son nez. La vue de Harry sembla s'éclaircir : il voyait enfin nettement.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre, toujours en pyjama. Puis, ils descendirent les escaliers, menés par la douce odeur de nourriture venant de la cuisine. Quand ils apparurent, Isaline était en train de regarder vaguement la télévision posée sur le frigo. Elle eut un grand sourire quand elle vit les garçons.

« Ah bah enfin ! J'ai cru que vous ne vous réveilleriez jamais ! »

Elle sauta sur Harry qu'elle serra fort dans ses bras puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Cette scène fit envie à Draco : sa mère ne manifestait pas autant d'amour à son encontre… Mais Isaline lui sauta aussi dessus, le prenant dans ses bras. Draco se raidit, sous le regarda amusé de Harry. Isaline lui fit un grand sourire.

« Alors, beau blond ? Tu vas mieux, on dirait ! Tu as moins une tête d'enterrement.

- Merci pour hier, Isaline.

- Oh, arrête ! J'aurais jamais pu dormir tranquille ! Il fallait que je reste, et puis tu sais, au point où j'en étais… Et puis… »

Elle sembla un peu hésitante, mais elle se lança quand même.

« Tes parents ne sont pas venus. »

Draco encaissa le coup sans montrer le moindre sentiment, mais Isaline sentit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Il se composa un sourire ironique.

« Mon père n'est pas chez moi. Ma mère n'est pas du genre à se déplacer en pleine nuit. Et puis, je gérai la situation.

- Mouais… Bon, bref, tu vas pas me remercier dix fois, c'est normal. Vous avez faim ? J'avais que des patates et du jambon… Faudra faire les courses, Ryry ! »

A ce moment-là, on sonna à la porte. Isaline partit ouvrir, en se demandant bien qui pouvait venir chez elle à une heure pareille, un dimanche, tandis que les deux garçons mettaient la table. Draco n'était pas du tout motivé pour aller s'habiller, ce qu'il faisait pourtant dès qu'il se levait. Pas plus que Harry, d'ailleurs, dont le pantalon de pyjama tombait sur les hanches.

La voix joyeuse de Sirius leur parvint. Ils ne purent voir, ni même deviner, le visage exaspéré d'Isaline. Elle savait que Sirius était venu, non pas parce que Severus déjeunait avec des collègues comme il le prétendait, mais bien parce qu'il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait Draco. La tatoueuse ne put que le laisser entrer, même si elle aurait bien voulu lui claquer la porte au nez…

« Salut les jeunes ! »

Harry vint vers lui et Sirius le serra dans ses bras puis l'embrassa dans les cheveux, comme il le faisait toujours. Draco se sentit un peu gêné par sa tenue, à savoir un pyjama, mais il fallait croire que cela n'ennuyait pas le moins du monde Sirius qui lui tendit la main. Draco la serra avec franchise, répondant poliment au sourire chaleureux de Sirius.

« Je suppose que tu restes manger, hein ? Maugréa Isaline.

- Oh, tu m'invites ?

- Pas besoin de moi, tu t'invites tout seul. »

Sirius s'installa à table et les garçons en firent de même. Draco se retrouva donc avec Sirius et Harry à sa droite et à sa gauche, et Isaline en face de lui. Elle leur servit le repas, composé de simples pommes de terre et d'une tranche de jambon, avec un yaourt, le frigo étant quasiment vide.

Le repas fut plutôt agréable. Tout était dans le « plutôt ». Draco n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer une seconde avec Sirius, qui se révéla être un homme bavard, un peu lourd sur les bords, mais terriblement intelligent derrière son air un peu bête. Il faisait l'idiot, mais Draco comprit rapidement qu'il ne devait pas se fier aux apparences. D'ailleurs, il fut étonné que son professeur ait choisi un homme aussi épuisant comme amant, car Sirius était sympathique, mais fatiguant vu tout le bruit qu'il produisait à lui seul. Cependant, il comprit que M. Rogue n'avait pas choisi l'homme le plus stupide qui soit : Isaline ayant mis les informations, Draco eut une conversation intéressante avec Sirius à propos des élections européennes, le blond n'y connaissant quasiment rien. Son seul défaut, à vrai dire, était justement qu'il était bavard et bruyant, donc son principal trait de caractère.

Autre chose : Draco ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Si Sirius était présent, c'était simplement pour savoir à qui il avait affaire. Oh, il était bien plus ouvert que Nymph' et il riait avec plaisir. Il était de ces gens qui vous mettaient à l'aise d'entrée de jeu. Isaline était impénétrable, mais on sentait quand elle appréciait les gens qu'elle mettait à l'aise ou non. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sirius : Draco était incapable de dire s'il avait fait bonne impression, si l'homme était sincère ou s'il jouait la comédie. A vrai dire, il lui faisait penser à son arrière-grand-mère, aujourd'hui décédée : il se souvenait d'elle comme d'une femme remplie d'entrain et il mit longtemps à comprendre que la vieille Mamie Irma était bourrée d'hypocrisie à en vomir.

Malgré ses doutes et la crainte de faire un faux pas, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en confiance, l'entrain de Sirius était irrésistible. Et puis, il sentait qu'il avait un allié. Ou plutôt, une alliée. Harry se doutait peut-être que son parrain avec des idées derrière la tête, mais il était évident qu'il ne se risquerait pas à la remettre à sa place quand il allait trop loin, ce qui était par contre le cas d'Isaline, qui ne se gênait pas pour lui écraser les orteils ou lui taper le bras avec sa serviette. Une alliée de choix qui rembarrait Sirius quand il partait trop loin dans ses délires.

Draco eut donc un repas relativement agréable. La présence de Sirius était à la fois sympathique et stressante. Vu comment Isaline le regardait, elle devait parfaitement lire en lui, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Draco. Pas plus que de Harry, d'ailleurs. De plus, même si le plat n'était pas bien compliqué, Draco commençait à prendre goût à cette cuisine simple rehaussée par une ambiance agréable.

Isaline leur servit du café, histoire de digérer un peu. La conversation dériva sur l'accident. Sirius y allait doucement et il avoua à Draco qu'il avait vécu le même drame, avec Severus dans la voiture. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs retrouvé avec la jambe dans le plâtre, une aubaine. Draco avait haussé un sourcil en entendant ces mots, alors Isaline avait précisé que, au moins, Severus pouvait se servir de ses deux bras, notamment pour se laver ou couper ses aliments. Dans le cas contraire, il en aurait vraiment voulu à Sirius.

Ce que Sirius ne raconta pas, c'était que cela s'était produit lors d'un de leurs rendez-vous, au tout début, quand Sirius tentait de le séduire. Il s'en était tellement voulu pour cet accident, ayant passé la nuit au poste tandis que Severus se faisait plâtrer à l'hôpital, qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner la partie. Il culpabilisait vite quand il se savait en tord, même si, pour le coup, c'était une autre voiture qui avait provoqué l'accident. Severus avait été tellement furieux que ce crétin de clébard abandonne à cause d'un accident dont il était la victime que, campé sur ses béquilles, droit comme un « i », enveloppé d'une classe indéniable en dépit de son plâtre énorme, il était venu remettre les idées en place à son prétendant. En clair, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent…

Mais ça, il le garda pour lui, même si Isaline et Harry étaient parfaitement en courant : elle avait passé la nuit avec lui à attendre que les flics en terminent avec les interrogatoires et les formalités et Harry et Nymph' avaient ramené Severus chez lui. Une nuit horrible qui avait pourtant fait avancer les choses…

Puis, vint le moment de rentrer. Draco prit sa douche et récupéra ses vêtements, qu'Isaline avait lavés puis repassés dans la matinée. Elle ne put faire grand-chose quand Sirius décida de le ramener chez lui. Il ne la vit pas menacer Sirius de castration si jamais il disait quoi que ce soit de travers, trop occupé qu'il était à tenter d'ordonner ses cheveux dans la salle de bain. Une petite visite inopinée de Harry avait réduit ses efforts à néant : ses mains avaient ébouriffé ses cheveux, et le jeune homme affirmait qu'il était trop mignon avec ses épis. Au final, il avait abandonné et était monté dans la voiture de Sirius.

**OoO**

« Arrête donc de tourner en rond.

- Mais où est-il ?! Il n'est pas rentré hier soir, il m'avait pourtant dit que…

- Tu n'avais qu'à le retrouver au commissariat. »

Narcissa cessa de faire les cents pas et jeta un regard énervé à son mari. Mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison. La veille, elle était à moitié endormie et Draco lui avait dit qu'il gérait la situation. Elle n'avait pas pensé à le rejoindre, il ne lui avait pas fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Ce à quoi son époux, rentré le matin-même, lui avait répliqué que Draco avait trop d'orgueil pour le lui demander. Il avait beau ne pas être de nature très sensible, Lucius pouvait imaginer ce que son fils avait ressenti, la veille : déjà le choc de l'accident, puis le péril que ses amis avaient vécu, l'hôpital, et enfin le commissariat. Dans quel état devait-il être, la veille…

« Je suis prêt à parier qu'il a passé la nuit chez un ami. Ou chez ce Harry.

- Il aurait quand même pu prévenir…

- Cissa, il t'a déjà appelé. Tu n'as pas fait l'effort de le rejoindre, point à la ligne. »

Il y serait allé, lui. Narcissa le savait, Lucius serait allé dans ce commissariat pourri, malgré l'heure. Il se serait assis à côté de son fils, sur un banc, et il aurait attendu qu'il en termine avec toutes ces formalités. Même s'il n'était d'aucune utilité, Lucius savait que Draco aurait été content d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Avoir accident, que ce soit au beau milieu de la nuit ou en plein jour, on souhaitait toujours ne pas être seul pour en affronter les conséquences.

Narcissa regrettait de ne pas être allée retrouver son fils, mais il lui semblait toujours si assuré… Elle pensait que c'était juste pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était une façon de lui demander « viens me chercher ». Même à vingt-deux ans, Draco avait besoin d'elle. Juste quelques heures, pour ne pas être seul. Son mari serait parti sur le champ, sans réfléchir. Pas elle…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ils se redressèrent, tournant instinctivement la tête vers l'entrée du salon, où Lucius lisait son journal. Narcissa sortit du salon et fut prise d'un grand soulagement quand elle vit son fils, penché pour retirer ses chaussures.

« Draco, mon chéri ! »

Il retira son manteau, l'accrocha, puis leva un regard neutre vers sa mère. Il aperçut son père, à l'entrée du salon. Le revoilà de retour chez lui…

« Bonjour, Maman.

- Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée !

- Ah bon ? Tu n'avais pas l'air inquiète, au téléphone. »

Narcissa se sentit coupable, surtout que Draco parlait d'une voix froide et traînante. Elle vit ses légères cernes sous ses yeux. Il n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur.

« Draco, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu étais fatiguée, tu avais besoin de dormir, après tout. Tes journées sont si intenses… »

En temps normal, Lucius aurait sermonné son fils pour s'adresser ainsi à sa mère, mais il laissa faire, jugeant qu'il avait raison de lui faire des reproches. Il employait un ton acide, et il avait l'air fatigué, ce qui était normal.

« Draco, je dormais debout, et je pensais que…

- C'est bon, Maman. J'ai dormi chez Harry. Son parrain est venu au commissariat pour ramener Blaise et Théo chez eux. Sa tante est restée un bon moment à m'attendre avec Harry et je suis allé dormir chez eux. »

Narcissa se sentit pâlir.

« Je voulais qu'elle s'en aille, mais elle disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir tranquille si je restais seul au commissariat. J'ai mangé chez elle ce midi. »

Elle, elle était restée chez elle, dormant tranquillement dans son lit, alors qu'une inconnue avait attendu son fils dans l'accueil froide et bruyante du commissariat, incapable d'avoir l'esprit tranquille tant que Draco ne serait pas rentré. Et il avait dormi chez elle, chez Harry. La culpabilité se faisait plus forte, car Draco ne lui reprochait rien. C'était encore pire que s'il avait formulé ses reproches…

Draco passa devant elle, sans un mot de plus. Il salua son père, et il lut dans son regard qu'il était désolé, pour la veille. Il lui dit qu'il verrait pour l'assurance, il s'occuperait des détails. Draco savait que son père se serait déplacé. Même si c'était un homme riche, un chef d'entreprise et qu'il était très tard, il serait venu, afin que son fils ne sombre pas dans la fatigue due au choc et aux interrogatoires.

Le blond monta dans sa chambre et s'effondra dans son lit. Il prit son téléphone portable et appela Seamus. Il entendit une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois. Il répondit enfin, après un temps infini.

« Allô ?

- C'est Draco. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va. Bon, je suis super sexy avec mon plâtre, mais ça peut aller. Mais Théo n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi… Pleurnicha-t-il.

- D'accord. Désolé, pour hier.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'y es pour rien, Dray, et tu le sais. Et toi, ça va ?

- Oui, ça va. »

Il allait mieux, c'était certain. Il ne tarda pas à raccrocher, il voulait juste des nouvelles de Seamus. Il lui demanda aussi de remercier Théo, qui était absent. Mine de rien, sans lui, cela ne serait pas aussi bien passé, dans la voiture. Le fait qu'il ait parlé, qu'il se soit plaint, cela leur avait arraché des mots, des sourires, et leur panique s'était peu à peu dissipée. Il avait tenu la main de Blaise et Seamus, fort, pour les ramener sur Terre. Théo avait assuré. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, dans le fond. Mais cela les avait calmés…

Draco poussa un soupir. Il appela Blaise, ensuite, qui lui dit en riant que sa mère avait été à deux doigts de l'étriper quand il était rentré, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie les pansements et qu'il lui expliquer l'accident. Elle ne cessait de se plaindre parce que son fils ne l'avait pas appelée, elle serait venue au commissariat et aurait attendu avec eux, malgré l'heure. Non mais, son fils n'était pas un délinquant ! Elle leur aurait montré, elle, à ces flics de pacotille… Draco ne pouvait que sourire en l'entendant parler ainsi.

Soirée de merde, vraiment. Mais tout s'était arrangé. Ou presque.

**OoO**

« Alors ? Verdict ?

- Plutôt sympa.

- J'espère que tu ne lui as rien dit de bizarre.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi, crétin de clébard.

- Hey, j'ai rien fait de mal, je l'ai juste ramené chez lui.

- Arrête… T'es pas venu manger à la maison pour rien. Tu voulais voir à quoi Draco ressemblait, hein ?

- Oui, et alors ? J'ai le droit de savoir à quoi ressemble le mec de mon filleul. Tu le connais bien toi. Tu n'arrêtais pas de le protéger, même pas marrant…

- Tu as assez joué comme ça avec lui. Bon, alors, t'en penses quoi ?

- Complètement différent de ses parents. Enfin, quand on voit Lucius avec son balai dans le cul et Narcissa qui a toujours un air dégouté sur le visage… Draco a l'air d'être plutôt réservé, mais il est intelligent, et plutôt sympathique.

- En gros, il t'a fait bonne impression.

- Isaline, je t'ai promis que je ne dirai rien à Harry. Et puis, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'être rassuré.

- Genre… Bon, rends-toi utile et passe-moi le plat à tarte. »

**OoO**

Blaise passa dans le couloir, son casque dans une main et ses clés dans l'autre. Il entra dans la salle à manger, où sa mère et son beau-père, autrement dit son oncle, étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Le visage doré par les UV de sa mère fut soudain orné d'un beau sourire.

« Blaise, mon poussin ! Tu vas en cours ? »

Il acquiesça : où pouvait-il aller, de toute façon, à cette heure-ci ? Enfin bon, il avait passé l'âge de reprendre sa mère sur des petites phrases dans ce genre-là, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester plus longtemps chez lui. Il embrassa donc sa mère, qui s'étonna : il ne restait donc pas prendre le petit-déjeuner ? Blaise répondit qu'il n'avait pas faim, son beau-père répliqua qu'il était très mauvais de ne pas manger le matin, et il devait le savoir, en temps que futur médecin.

« Le futur médecin vous dit qu'il serait temps de se mettre au sport, cher oncle. »

Le sourire ironique de son oncle se tordit et si ses yeux avaient été des révolvers, Blaise serait déjà mort. Celui-ci eut un petit ricanement qui ne plut pas du tout à sa mère, mais il quitta la salle à manger avant d'entendre ses réprimandes.

Blaise détestait son oncle. Déjà, il ne l'aimait pas avant, mais il avait l'impression que son aversion pour lui avait doublé depuis ce week-end. Blaise était rentré très tard, ramené par le parrain de Harry, et il avait dû expliquer la situation à sa mère. Il avait lu de la déception dans le regard de son oncle, de la haine, et peut-être du dégoût.

Non, il n'était pas mort. Oui, il était toujours en vie. Amoché, fatigué, mais toujours en un seul morceau. Il savait que son oncle le détestait, pour tout ce qu'il représentait : la vie passée de son épouse, son premier amour, la richesse qu'elle possédait et qui ne pourrait revenir qu'à son fils…

La mère de Blaise était tombée amoureuse du père de ce dernier. Elle l'avait épousé, et elle lui avait accordé un fils. Son époux était mort et Blaise avait peu connu cet homme à la peau noire qui souriait de toutes ses dents sur les photos, aux côtés de son épouse, dont la peau était si blanche comparée à la sienne. Mais, en un sens, ils formaient un joli couple.

Les amants s'étaient enchaînés, les maris aussi, jusqu'à ce que son oncle vienne prendre la place de beau-père. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir cette place, l'époux de la femme de son frère décédé. Mais elle avait refusé de partager ses biens avec lui, lors de leur contrat de mariage, et jamais elle n'avait accepté de lui accorder un enfant. De là naissait la jalousie de son beau-père, non pas à l'encontre de son frère mort, mais de son neveu, qui, lui, avait été désiré, et qui avait une réelle importance pour son épouse.

Mrs Zabini avait déjà suffisamment déformé son corps avec sa première grossesse et son fils unique lui suffisait bien. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant, même si elle avait tout juste quarante-et-un ans. Blaise ne voulait pas non plus l'encourager dans cette perspective : il refusait l'idée d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, car alors, il aurait un véritable lien avec son beau-père. Blaise estimait en avoir assez bavé pendant son enfance et son adolescence : la couleur chocolat au lait de sa peau comparée à celle pâle de sa mère, les hommes qui défilaient chez lui, ses différentes maisons dans différents pays, ses demi-frères ou demi-sœurs par alliance… Non, ça suffit, hein…

Blaise quitta donc la maison et chevaucha sa moto pour aller chercher Draco. Ils devaient bosser à l'hôpital. Blaise avait une heure d'avance, mais bon, il avait faim et il aurait une heure pour se réveiller complètement et prendre un bon petit-déjeuner.

Il repensa à leur accident. Blaise n'avait pas tellement eu de difficultés à remonter sur sa moto. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas pareil qu'en voiture, et ce n'était pas lui qui était au volant. Il comprenait un peu Harry, qui lui n'était pas rassuré en voiture : ce n'était pas du tout la même chose, même si la possibilité d'entrer en collision avec un autre véhicule était plus grande encore en moto. Cependant, pour Draco, ce serait une autre paire de manches : il conduisait la voiture et il avait dû culpabiliser.

Blaise avait été heureux quand Isaline avait affirmé qu'elle attendrait que Draco en ait terminé avec ses formalités : il avait passé la nuit avec Harry, ce qui lui avait sans doute fait un bien fou. Le brun avait dû le tranquilliser et Isaline de même : elle avait beau se méfier de Draco, comme il le lui avait dit, elle n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'il était coupable.

Alors qu'il se garait devant chez Draco, où ce dernier l'attendait, il pensa que ça faisait un petit bout de temps que Harry et Draco sortaient ensemble. Ce dernier monta derrière lui, son casque sur la tête, et il repartit. Tout en conduisant, il calcula que ça faisait un bon mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Et toujours rien. Enfin, si, des baisers, mais rien de… sexuel. Et Draco avait tendance à aller vite en besogne. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas du genre à aller vers les autres pour « ça », c'était plutôt le contraire, sauf avec certaines personnes, comme Seamus, qu'il avait espéré calmer une fois l'acte fait, ce qui avait magistralement foiré : ça avait été pire.

Mais avec Harry… c'était plus tendre, plus tranquille. Blaise pensait que ça irait plus vite, quand même, mais il sentait que Draco changeait. Pas vraiment vis-à-vis de lui, ni même avec les autres, mais son contact avec Harry était différent. Déjà, la photo sur son portable. Détail futile qui en disait long sur son attirance et son attachement pour le tatoueur. Puis, cette soirée, où Draco, neutre au premier abord, s'était révélé attentionné : il n'avait pas été distant avec Harry, bien au contraire. Il avait dansé avec lui, de façon sensuelle et passionnée, et par deux fois.

Il y avait une certaine complicité entre eux, Harry semblait agir en fonction de Draco, l'allumant sur la piste de danse quand le blond se laissait vraiment aller, puis gardant une attitude plus réservée quand Draco retrouvait son air sérieux. Il n'était pas du genre à imposer leur relation aux autres, exigeant des attentions, l'embrassant à tout bout de champ, comme il en avait vus durant la soirée. C'était un peu pour ça que les homosexuels gênaient Blaise, certains étaient vraiment démonstratifs, parfois plus que les couples hétéros, mais Draco était plus discret, et il trouvait qu'il allait bien avec Harry : le brun comprenait et partageait sa discrétion en public.

Et Blaise sentait que Draco était en train de basculer la tête la première dans quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple relation, qu'une simple liaison avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, en soi, mais Draco était du genre plutôt renfermé, et Blaise se demandait comment il pourrait gérer ses possibles sentiments pour Harry. Surtout si ce dernier, qui était devenu un ami, commençait à faire le con…

Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital. Blaise gara sa moto, les deux jeunes descendirent de l'engin, puis le black tendit son casque à Draco. Il prit son antivol et se baissa pour le mettre sur sa roue.

« Blaise ? »

Le jeune homme, étonné, leva les yeux, tout en plaçant l'antivol. Draco semblait hésitant, tourmenté. Il vit ses doigts caresser nerveusement la surface lisse de son casque noir. Il ne le regardait même pas, d'ailleurs.

« Dray ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il vit dans ses yeux que, en effet, quelque chose n'allait pas. Que se passait-il ? Un problème avec ses parents ? Une énième dispute ? Blaise se leva et s'appuya sur son casque, attendant que son meilleur ami se livre.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

**OoO**

« Bon, tu as fini, oui ? … Arrête de tourner en rond, tu m'épuises… Sirius !!! »

L'écrivain sursauta, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de survoler les meubles du salon avec son chiffon, sa bouteille de produit à vitres à la main. Severus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Sirius, arrête, s'il te plait.

- C'est pas toi qui me disais que je ne faisais pas assez le ménage ?

- Sirius, il est vingt heures trente. »

Sirius haussa les épaules et il s'attaqua aux vitres du salon, aspergeant la surface lisse du produit bleu. Il frotta énergiquement la vitre. L'odeur légère et désagréable du produit parvint aux narines du professeur qui tenta de se concentrer sur ses copies qu'il barbouillait allègrement de rouge.

Severus était installé devant la table basse du salon, un tas de copies à sa droite, non corrigées, et un autre paquet à sa gauche, corrigé. A une époque, il les corrigeait sur son bureau, au calme, et non par terre, assis devant le canapé. Il avait pris cette mauvaise habitude avec Sirius qui se couchait à n'importe quelle heure. Par moments, il était obligé de le menacer pour qu'il vienne au lit au lieu de regarder des imbécilités à la télé, mais d'autres fois, il se couchait carrément à sept heures. Autant dire que corriger ses copies dans le bureau de la chambre était alors proscrit.

L'autre chambre servait de bureau aussi bien à Severus qu'à Sirius, mais ce dernier laissait traîner tellement de choses à cause de ses romans, passés, présents et futurs, et la pièce était tellement encombrée d'étagères avec des bouquins à n'en plus finir, qu'elle servait plus de bibliothèque qu'autre chose.

Ainsi, Severus en était réduit à corriger ses copies dans le salon, car le faire dans la cuisine ne lui plaisait pas. Et général, Sirius s'allongeait sur le canapé, derrière lui, et regardait la télévision, ou lisait un bouquin. Même si la position laissait à désirer, c'était plus agréable de corriger ces immondices dans le salon que seul dans la chambre. Sauf que, en ce moment même, Sirius était énervé.

Un Sirius énervé manifestait son irritation de diverses façons. Ce soir, il avait décidé de faire les poussières. A huit heures et demie. Certes, il était plutôt fainéant en matière de ménage, oui, ça ne ferait pas de mal aux meubles d'être un peu époussetés, mais de là à le faire à une heure pareille…

Severus avait les yeux rivés sur une copie et faisait abstraction de tout ce qui pouvait tourmenter son esprit, mais malgré lui, il entendait Sirius s'agiter derrière lui, son chiffon frottant la vitre, les bibelots retomber avec peu de grâce sur les meubles, une fois leur place nettoyée… Severus était exaspéré et il ne voulait même pas connaître la raison de son énervement, même s'il s'en doutait : une énième dispute avec son éditeur, assurément.

Voilà ce qui était emmerdant dans un couple : quand l'un n'allait pas bien, l'autre devait subir son humeur. Surtout que celle de Sirius était plus que changeante, il était épuisant, même quand il allait bien. Comment faisait-il pour le supporter, lui et ses bavardages incessants, son impulsivité et ses colères froides… Severus s'estimait plus facile à vivre, lui n'embêtait personne avec ce qu'il ressentait.

Alors que le professeur Rogue écrivait en gros, en rouge, une note relativement correcte sur la copie, le téléphone sonna. Libération, pensa-t-il, sans se demander qui pouvait bien les appeler à une heure pareille. Sirius laissa tout tomber sur le fauteuil et courut répondre. Severus comprit que c'était un gars de la salle de musculation, qui semblait avoir un problème.

Severus soupira et se leva, histoire de regarder un peu les dégâts. Bon, mis à part les bibelots mal positionnés, tout était à peu près dans l'ordre. Il fit un pas et mit un peu d'ordre, Sirius avait un sens de la décoration très original, et tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas lui donner envie de refaire le salon…

Sa main tomba sur une photo de Sirius était Harry. Son compagnon enlaçait Harry, sûrement à l'occasion d'un anniversaire, et son filleul souriait timidement à l'objectif. Il devait avoir à peine quinze ans sur cette photo. Machinalement, Severus regarda les autres : Nymphadora se jetant dans les bras d'une Isaline hilare, puis Harry, âgé d'une dizaine d'année, avec son cartable sur le dos, sans oublier Severus, assis sous un arbre en train de lire, et Remus avec Teddy dans les bras, ou encore Harry, avec une vingtaine d'année, souriant franchement avec Sirius, tous deux en maillot de bain. Et puis une dernière, plus petite, plus timide. Tous les deux, avec la mer dans le fond, le bras de Sirius sur ses épaules et le sien dans son dos.

Severus n'aimait pas vraiment les photos, Sirius les adorait. Ils étaient complètement différents, tous les deux, ils se disputaient souvent, pour un rien, en plus. Ils avaient des vies différentes, des goûts différents, des passés différents. A une époque, ils se détestaient, même. Et pourtant, sur cette photographie, on aurait presque pu dire que leur couple était normal. Voire même qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Malgré son rictus et le sourire chaleureux de Sirius. Malgré son tee-shirt noir et la chemise bariolée de l'autre. Malgré leurs caractères bien différents, l'un intellectuel et réservé, l'autre joueur et séducteur, c'était bien eux sur cette photo, se complétant l'un l'autre…

« Nan mais je te jure ! Tu leur donnes la main, ils veulent le bras !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça…

- « J'ai une fuite d'eau chez moi, tu pourrais pas m'aider ? Je t'en supliiiiie ! » Je suis peut-être bête mais pas niais !

- C'est sûr que c'est pas très fin comme invitation.

- Il doit être bourré, y'a pas d'autre raison ! »

Sirius agitait les bras, énervé. Il s'avança vers Severus et l'enlaça, son dos contre son torse, continuant de pester contre ce gars de la musculation qui osait lui faire des avances alors qu'il était énervé et à une heure pareille.

« Le fait que tu sois casé ne te gène même pas ?

- Personne ne me croit que je dis que je t'aime à la folie. Ils me prennent pour un barjot.

- Dans un sens, ils n'ont pas tord. Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Sev' ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? »

De suite, il sentit les mains de Sirius se balader sur ses hanches, puis ses cuisses. Il poussa un soupir quand Sirius l'emmena sur le canapé. La soirée risquait d'être longue…

Et les copies qui n'étaient toujours pas corrigées…

**OoO**

Les clients circulaient difficilement dans la salle bondée du McDonald's, leur plateau à la main, dans un équilibre précaire. Parfois, ils faisaient des pronostics, histoire de savoir si la personne allait tomber ou non, si l'enfant allait renverser son Coca ou s'il allait pouvoir le boire en entier. Mais ce soir, ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'humeur.

Harry l'avait appelé dans l'après-midi, lui disant qu'il avait envie de s'aérer un peu. Voyant là un signe de détresse, Théo lui avait donné rendez-vous après son travail à l'hôpital. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un McDonald's, et il était prévu qu'ils se fassent un ciné juste après.

Harry aurait pu appeler Ron, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le courage. Il ne comprendrait pas ses doutes, et en plus, il ne savait rien de son passé. Pour ses parents, si. Mais pas pour le reste. Théo était au courant, et même s'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Théo savait que c'était lui que Harry appelait quand il avait des problèmes. Il y avait bien Isaline, à laquelle il s'adressait en premier, mais il y avait des choses dont il ne pouvait pas lui parler…

Assis à une petite table dans un coin, ils piochaient dans leur cornet de frites, ayant déjà terminé leurs hamburgers. Harry était pensif, perdu dans ses pensées, et Théo ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui. Il attendait que Harry se lâche, en fait. Qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Le tatoueur poussa un soupir, les yeux baissés vers le carton coloré de son hamburger. Théo tendit le bras et lui releva le visage. Il lui fit un léger sourire, l'air de dire : « allez, balance la sauce ».

« Théo… Je crois que je tombe amoureux. »

C'était ce qui lui avait fait peur, en fait, au début de sa relation avec Draco. Il avait peur de retomber amoureux, de retomber dans ce piège des sentiments, dont il serait incapable de sortir.

« J'ai peur… que ce soit comme avec Cédric, avoua Harry.

- Ça ne peut pas être comme avec Cédric, répliqua Théo. Draco n'a pas honte de toi. Tu l'as bien vu à la fête : il assume le fait qu'il sort avec un homme. »

C'était ça qui le rassurait, et qui le menait toujours un peu plus vers Draco. C'était le fait qu'il ne se cachait pas. Avec Cédric, c'était différent, Harry en allait jusqu'à avoir honte d'être un homme. S'il avait été une fille, il n'aurait pas eu à se cacher pour être avec Cédric.

Et Draco… Harry avait décidé qu'être un homme n'était pas une honte, et sa décision ne flanchait pas avec Draco. Le brun était certain que le blond ne lui aurait même pas porté un regard s'il avait été une fille. Draco, étudiant en médecine, vivant dans une famille aisée, l'avait choisi lui, Harry, un tatoueur avec peu de diplômes. C'était pour lui qu'il l'avait choisi.

« Je connais pas ton ex, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Mais Draco est forcément différent. C'est pas un enfoiré, il est franc et il sait ce qu'il veut. Bon, vous vous êtes disputés, c'est vrai, il t'a fait douter, c'est vrai aussi. Mais tu as toujours joué la carte de la franchise et il a agi en conséquence. T'es heureux avec lui, non ? »

Harry rougit et hocha la tête : oui, il était heureux, et c'était précisément ce qui lui faisait peur. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il était attiré inévitablement par Draco. Tout en lui, que ce soit son caractère ou son physique, lui plaisait. Bon, il avait des défauts, personne n'était parfait, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Harry aimait ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, ses mains fines qui se glissaient dans les siennes ou autour de sa taille. Il aimait sa voix, sa façon de lui parler de ses études, de s'intéresser. Il aimait ses yeux qui s'arrondissaient d'étonnement, son sourire en coin, son sourcil qui se soulevait, ses mains précises…

Il ne tombait pas amoureux. Il l'était déjà. Il était déjà amoureux de ce visage endormi, de ces cheveux blonds impeccables, de ces lèvres passionnées, de cette main dans la sienne…

Théo eut un sourire amusé. Harry était clairement en train de tomber amoureux de Draco et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il avait bien le droit d'être heureux, lui aussi. Oui, même avec un homme, dit-il à sa conscience. Harry était trop gentil pour finir vieux garçon…

« Allez Harry, arrête de stresser pour rien. Laisse-toi aller, c'est pas en flippant que tu vas arrêter de douter. Profite de la vie ! Au pire, si Draco te fait du mal, il s'en sortira pas en un seul morceau.

- Tant qu'à faire, je préférais éviter ça…

- Jusque là, il n'a jamais voulu te faire de mal. Et quand il t'a emmené à la fête de Daphné, c'était quand même une preuve de son attachement pour toi, non ? »

Attachement n'était pas le bon mot, mais Théo préférait ne pas trop s'avancer, même s'il était persuadé que Draco éprouvait des sentiments bien plus profonds pour Harry qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Quant à Harry, il se dit que, justement, même si Draco lui faisait du mal, il lui pardonnerait. C'était plus fort que lui : il tenait au blond, plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer, et même s'il lui faisait une crasse…

Il retombait dans le même piège qu'avec Cédric. A l'époque, il était son premier mec, il lui avait fait découvrir l'amour. Cédric avait été le premier à faire attention à lui, à l'avoir dragué, à s'être acharné pour l'avoir. Aujourd'hui, Draco lui faisait ressentir de l'amour, à son tour, mais Harry découvrait les petites attentions, leurs mains liées, leurs corps ondulant sur de la musique… une relation non dissimulée, vécue au grand air… Il retombait dans le même piège, la découverte, le plaisir apporté par les sentiments, la paix intérieure et le cœur qui bat fort…

Il espérait juste que Draco ne soit pas comme Cédric, qu'il n'envoie pas tout en l'air…

**OoO**

De loin, il vit Seamus sautiller sur ses béquilles, sa jambe enveloppée par un énorme plâtre blanc. Il était entouré notamment de son petit ami et de certains camarades de classe.

« Il va où, comme ça ? Demanda Blaise.

- Regarde la voiture, là-bas. C'est celle de Théo, à tous les coups. »

En effet, le jeune homme sortit de sa voiture et il installa Seamus dans sa voiture. Il sembla échanger quelques mots avec Dean, puis il monta sur le siège conducteur et il démarra, laissant l'amas d'élève sur le trottoir. Blaise ricana, Draco haussa un sourcil en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Il parait que Dean s'en veut beaucoup d'avoir bu.

- C'est pour ça qu'il le suit comme un petit chien ?

- Exact, acquiesça le black. Il est aux petits soins avec Seamus, mais lui s'en tape complètement. A tous les coups, ils vont casser.

- Théo doit être content, tiens… »

Draco l'avait appelé la veille. Théo s'était plaint de Seamus parce que le laver était un péplum. Il fallait envelopper son plâtre dans un sac, mettre du ruban adhésif, le porter dans la baignoire, puis le sortir, l'aider à s'habiller… En plus, Monsieur avait du mal à se déplacer et à se coucher… Draco l'avait écouté se plaindre en se disant que Seamus devait quand même avoir la belle vie : même si ça le faisait chier, Théo était au garde-à-vous et il prenait son rôle au sérieux.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Il peut pas sentir Dean. Au fait, et ta voiture ? Comment ça s'est arrangé, cette histoire ? »

A vrai dire, Draco ne s'en était pas occupé car son père s'en était chargé. Il avait balayé les objections de son fils et avait tout pris en charge, ne lui demandant que quelques signatures ici et là. De toute façon, il n'était coupable de rien.

« Et les deux connes qui nous ont foncé dedans ?

- J'en sais rien, avoua le blond. Mon père ne m'en a pas parlé.

- Il va t'acheter une nouvelle voiture ?

- Il m'en a parlé, oui. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais conduire avant un bon bout de temps, mais il insiste. Je lui ai juste demandé qu'elle soit remplie d'airbags. »

Blaise éclata de rire : c'était ça qui leur avait sauvé la mise, avec en plus la résistance de la voiture. Cependant, elle était morte et bonne pour la casse. Enfin, on pourrait la réparer, mais ça coûtait moins cher d'en acheter une nouvelle. Du moins si on s'en tenait à des prix raisonnables…

« Ça va être plus difficile pour emmener Harry dîner.

- On prendra sa moto. »

Draco avait un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres, mais il ne rigolait pas du tout. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Harry, au point que c'en devenait exaspérant. Depuis qu'il avait avoué à Blaise qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux, il sentait comme un poids lui tomber sur les épaules.

Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Jamais. Il avait beau chercher, même dans son enfance, jamais il n'avait été amoureux. Et voilà qu'il sentait son cœur s'emballer rien qu'en pensant à Harry. Ce n'était même pas le fait que ce soit un homme ou un tatoueur qui l'ennuyait.

Quand on sortait avec quelqu'un, selon lui, c'était qu'on était attiré par cette personne, et qu'on pensait rester un certain temps avec elle. C'était qu'on voyait un certain futur avec elle, plus ou moins long. Passer du bon temps, trouver des points communs, partager sa vie, pour quelques jours, puis quelques mois, et peut-être quelques années. C'était ça, sortir ensemble : trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie.

Draco avait oublié cet aspect, n'ayant jamais trouvé de chaussure à son pied. Mais voilà que Harry bouleversait ses schémas : nouveau plan de séduction, nouvelle façon de se comporter, et nouveaux sentiments qui faisaient battre son cœur. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, avant, mettant tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui sur le compte de son petit ami, qui n'attendait pas les mêmes choses de lui que les autres. Mais avec cet accident… Après cette nuit passée chez lui, ces jours passés à penser à l'accident et à lui, il avait réalisé que…

Mais qu'il était bête. Qu'il était bête de se torturer ainsi, de ne penser qu'à ça, les trucs qu'il ressentait pour Harry, ces sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvés. Pourtant, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils étaient là : son besoin de le voir, de le toucher, de l'embrasser… Quand il lui avait demandé pardon, à deux reprises… Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry.

Parce qu'il était amoureux. Tout bêtement.

Amoureux d'un tatoueur mal coiffé qu'il ne savait même pas s'habiller.

Et ça le gonflait. Ce n'était pas bon de trop s'attacher aux gens. Son père le lui avait toujours dit : il ne faut s'attacher à personne car n'importe qui, même tes amis, peuvent te trahir. Blaise avait été la seule exception, il pouvait tout lui dire sans craindre quoi que ce soit, et dans le fond, Draco avait toujours craint le moment où il tomberait amoureux. Car ce jour-là, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière.

Et voilà que son cœur se tournait vers Harry, un garçon si banal au premier abord, mais qui l'avait charmé, d'abord par sa résistance, puis par son caractère impulsif, sa tendresse, son sourire… il aimait ses cheveux désordonnés où il passait la main, cette balafre cachée par sa frange, sa façon de lui parler de son boulot en utilisant ses mains, ses yeux verts qui se levaient vers le ciel quand il était exaspéré… il aimait les tatouages sur son corps, les ailes sur son dos, ce papillon qu'il avait entraperçu alors qu'il retirait son haut de pyjama, et même ces tribales sur son épaule et son poignet…

Lui, Draco Malfoy, tombait lamentablement amoureux…

« Allez, on rentre. Ou tu veux aller quelque part avant ?

- Non, c'est bon. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la moto de Blaise, pour rentrer chez eux.

**OoO**

« Et ce cher Severus, comment va-t-il ?

- Bah ça va. Ronchon et emmerdant. Comme d'habitude, quoi.

- Tu pourrais parler un peu mieux de l'homme de ta vie, non ?

- Tu me demandes comment il va ! Je te réponds !

- Tu es désespérant, grand frère… »

Sirius entendit Regulus soupirer au téléphone. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel : il n'allait quand même pas répondre que Severus était d'humeur joyeuse et qu'il souriait à tout-va. Pas son Severus, ça. Bon, il l'aimait, son professeur ronchon qui n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter avec des bêtises. Mais voyons un peu les choses en face !

« Bref. Sinon, et Harry ?

- Heureux comme c'est pas permis.

- Il s'est remis de son accident de voiture ?

- Faut croire. »

Sirius et Regulus s'appelaient régulièrement, au minimum deux fois par semaine. Comme Regulus vivait à Londres, il ne pouvait pas voir Sirius comme il l'aurait désiré, donc il avait besoin d'entendre la voix de son frère. Ce dernier ne l'avouait pas mais il ressentait exactement la même chose. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de son frère après sa sortie de prison et avait toujours soutenu Isaline dans ses démarches.

« Vous êtes exaspérants ! A cause de vous, je ne peux même pas appeler Draco pour prendre de ses nouvelles !

- Mais on ne t'en empêche pas !

- Bien sûr que si ! Narcissa ne m'appelle presque jamais, personne n'est au courant pour l'accident de Draco. Comment tu veux que je prenne de ses nouvelles sans expliquer que j'ai appris ça par toi, parce que tu es mon frère, et tout ce qui s'en suit…

- Ecoute frangin, si tu veux te plaindre à quelqu'un, c'est à Isaline qu'il faut s'adresser.

- Impossible, elle est trop adorable pour ça. Elle, au moins, ne se comporte pas comme un gosse immature. »

Sirius grogna et il entendit son frère ricaner. Oui, il s'était vraiment méfié de Draco, tout comme Nymphadora, mais il avait ses raisons. Isaline aussi, elle avait rejeté Draco. Au début. Maintenant, elle l'acceptait chez elle… Son instinct de maman refaisait surface, c'était plus fort qu'elle…

« Et donc, comment tu as trouvé Draco ?

- Plutôt sympathique, intelligent, mais assez réservé. Enfin, il a l'air ouvert, mais on sent une certaine réserve en lui. Et je crois qu'il avait du mal à savoir si j'étais sincère ou hypocrite avec lui…

- Ah, ça, héritage des Black, qu'est-ce que tu veux… Je suis moins doué que toi quand il faut faire l'hypocrite, mais je ne me débrouille pas trop mal non plus. Bon, donc, tu apprécies Draco.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Tu sais, quand il était petit, Draco était le portait craché de ses parents. Tu imagines ? Lucius et Narcissa en une seule personne ! Vraiment, il était plein de vanité, de fierté… exaspérant, quoi. Un joli gamin, certes, mais exaspérant. Il a commencé à changer vers… je ne sais pas, je crois que c'était quand il a quitté Londres avec ses parents. Il a commencé à changer, petit à petit. C'est un jeune homme charmant, crois-moi. C'est l'une des rares personnes que j'invite à dîner.

- Ah oui, en effet… A quand remonte la dernière visite de maman ?

- Je ne sais pas, six mois ? Bref, tout ça pour dire que Draco a bien mûri. D'ailleurs, il a fait scandale : Tante Druella a appris, lors d'un séjour à Paris, qu'il sortait avec une fleuriste. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Draco préfère les gens de la basse-classe plutôt que de la haute société !

- J'imagine la tête de Tante Druella…

- Tu as manqué quelque chose, crois-moi ! Notre Draco, si distingué, si élégant, si intelligent… Je veux être là le jour où Tante Druella découvrira qu'il sort avec Harry. Ou je pique un scandale !

- Réfléchis deux minutes, Regulus. Si Narcissa en parle à sa mère, ce ne sera pas en ta présence : tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de rigoler.

- Ce serait irrésistible, Sirius ! Surtout que Harry, même s'il est mignon comme tout, n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un « homme de la haute bourgeoisie ». Je te rappelle que Lucius est un Lord.

- Tu m'invites le jour où Narcissa lui annonce la nouvelle ? »

Regulus éclata de rire. Sirius eut un sourire et regarda l'heure : il allait devoir y aller.

« Bon, je te laisse. Isaline m'a invité à dîner.

- Heu… Sirius, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Et alors ? J'ai le droit d'aller l'embêter, non ?

- Isaline mérite tout mon respect pour supporter un idiot comme toi. »

Sirius ne releva même pas et ne tarda pas à raccrocher. Avoir son petit frère au téléphone lui avait fait du bien. Il était le seul membre de sa famille avec lequel il gardait contact, si on exceptait Nymphadora. Bon, évidemment, il aimait son neveu Alphard et sa nièce Adonia.

Pourtant, autrefois, les deux frères avaient du mal à s'entendre. Leurs relations dérivèrent quand Sirius manifesta un intérêt particulier pour les hommes, ce qui n'était guère au goût de sa mère, qui commença alors à le martyriser, le frappant dans l'obscurité d'une chambre vide. Rebelle, Sirius voulut défier l'autorité maternelle et Walburga décida de le réduire au silence, souhaitant qu'il rentre dans le moule des Black. Mais son fils fréquentait de plus en plus Isaline, la fille d'un tatoueur qui, par miracle, étudiait dans leur école privée. Il la fréquenta tellement qu'il fit ses fugues chez elle, s'écartant de plus en plus de sa famille, ou alors il s'enfuyait chez James.

Mais c'était chez Isaline qu'il allait le plus, car elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle aussi se faisait frapper, et aussi par sa mère. Elle ne disait rien non plus, gardant tout pour elle, afin que son père ne sache rien. Il vit en elle un miroir, et sa présence devint bientôt indispensable, au point qu'il quitta définitivement sa maison alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Sa famille, bien sûr, voulut le récupérer, mais quand Sirius menaça sa mère de porter plainte contre elle, dénonçant ainsi ce qu'elle lui avait fait, la respectable femme fit marche-arrière et abandonna la lutte. Sirius emménagea chez les Potter qui s'occupèrent de lui comme de leur propre fils, mais il ne cessa jamais de voir Isaline, son journal intime sur pattes.

Avec tout ça, Sirius s'écarta beaucoup de son frère, qui en entendit de belles sur lui. Il rejeta donc son frère aîné et fit tout pour être le fils parfait : lui ne serait pas frappé par sa mère, lui serait l'hériter parfait, l'enfant désiré, et non le second fils auquel on ne portait aucune attention. Mais il déchanta bien vite. Il n'avait pas écouté Sirius quand il lui avait raconté l'hypocrisie de la famille, la jalousie, les coups bas… Il apprit qu'être l'enfant parfait, la copie exacte de ses parents l'amenait à cette vie stupide menée par les ragots, les profits, la jalousie qui coulait comme un venin dans le corps des Black.

Il commença alors à se réveiller. Il avait seize ans, à l'époque, Sirius en avait dix-huit. Il décida alors de jouer à l'hypocrite, comme son frère, de se créer un rôle de fils modèle, pour satisfaire les apparences, et d'attendre sa majorité pour agir de lui-même. Une fois ses dix-huit ans acquis, il quitta la demeure familiale et, avec l'argent versé tous les mois sur son compte depuis sa naissance, il acheter une maison imposante dans un joli quartier de Londres où il s'installa avec sa petite amie, qui devint sa femme un mois après son installation. Tout cela fut vécu comme un scandale : Regulus quittait la maison, à peine majeur, avec une fille sortie de nulle part.

Mais un autre scandale suivit, mettant le sien au second plan : James et Lily Potter étaient morts dans un accident de voiture criminel, divers éléments de l'automobile ayant été sabotés, et Sirius fut accusé de ce double meurtre. Il fut donc envoyé en prison. Regulus regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir repris contact avec son frère aîné, qui était innocent. Il le savait, au plus profond de lui-même, que Sirius n'était pas coupable de ce crime : jamais son frère n'aurait pu tuer qui que ce soit, surtout James et Lily. Il tenta de le faire sortir, mêlant sa voix à celle plus aiguë d'Isaline, mais il échoua.

Sept ans passèrent. Au cours de ces années, Regulus fondit son propre foyer avec sa compagne, qui mit au monde son fils aîné, Alphard, en hommage à leur oncle, qui fut renié de la famille pour avoir encouragé Sirius à partir, lui léguant tout son argent avait de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Puis, il eut sa fille, Adonia. Et sa femme mourut.

Regulus, bien que présent dans la famille, respectueux et respectable, alla souvent voir Sirius en prison, mais il ne parvint pas réellement à renouer de lien, Sirius jugeant que ses visites n'étaient que de la pitié envers lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas : Regulus regrettait de ne pas avoir été présent pour lui et il voulait l'aider, retrouver leur complicité d'autrefois.

Plus tard, Andromeda mourut. Personne ne réagit. Enfin, si, Bellatrix avait commis le meurtre de Ted Tonks, ce qui n'était pas une grosse perte, et quand Andromeda mourut, ce fut comme la suite logique des choses. Elle avait toujours été folle, de toute façon. On pensa à Nymphadora, qu'il fallait récupérer à tout prix, afin de la remette dans le droit chemin et en faire une véritable Black. Mais personne ne songea à aller la récupérer, à l'aider, avant que le choix de la tutelle ne se porte sur les Malfoy. A peine Regulus apprit-il le décès de sa cousine qui se rua chez elle pour récupérer sa famille unique et orpheline.

Il n'avait pas prévu le couple bourré qui fonça sur lui, alors qu'il allait traverser la rue, pour prendre sa voiture. Il n'avait prévu non plus les pompiers, la sirène lui transperçant les tympans, et ses jambes brisées sur le goudron gris et froid. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il y perdrait l'usage de ses jambes.

Quand il ordonna à ce qu'on récupère Nymphadora, il était trop tard : elle avait disparu. Quand il revint chez lui, on lui annonça que la libération de Sirius était proche, et qu'il irait chez Isaline Anderson. On enquêta sur elle. Regulus sentit un immense soulagement l'assommer quand il apprit par sa folle de mère que Nymphadora était chez elle.

Ce fut un long combat, où Regulus ne put dire quoi que ce soit, étant paralysé, souffrant, mais il appela Isaline souvent, tentant de lui redonner courage. Puis, son frère sortit de prison, et il continua à la soutenir. Même quand les Black et les Malfoy brûlèrent sa maison, Regulus l'appela encore. Il entendait sa voix mouillée au téléphone. Il vint leur rendre visite, par la suite, son siège poussé par un domestique. Il se rappellerait toujours du visage de son frère aîné, fatigué, désespéré, les yeux embués par l'alcool et la dépression. Il y avait Nymphadora, aussi, qui regardait la télévision, recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme si elle voulait se faire toute petite, ou disparaître dans le mur. Et Isaline. Surtout elle, avec son visage si pâle, ses cernes, et son sourire difficile, tout petit, qui lui avait retourné le cœur. Isaline qui les soutenait tous les deux à bout de bras… Et le petit Harry, si maigre et jeune, constamment dans ses jambes…

A partir de ce moment-là, tout devint différent. Regulus reprit réellement contact avec Sirius, au point qu'il leur était impossible de passer trois jours sans se parler au moins cinq minutes. Il ordonna à sa famille de les laisser tranquille, avec l'appui évident de Sirius, et tout rentra plus ou moins dans l'ordre. Regulus prit une part très importante dans la famille. Bien que discret, il n'en demeurait pas moins présent et ses décisions avaient un réel impact. Malgré ses jambes handicapées, il rendit la vie impossible aux Malfoy. Il parvint même à manipuler la famille. Au point qu'ils durent quitter Londres. Enfin, Lucius en avait plein le cul, en reprenant l'expression poétique de Sirius.

Aujourd'hui, ils ne vivaient plus à côté, et parfois, la distance était pesante. Mais Sirius avait quitté Londres pour rester avec Harry, Isaline et Nymph', qui représentaient sa véritable famille. Oh, Regulus était très important pour lui, mais Harry avait besoin de soutien et Sirius savait qu'il pouvait aller voir son frère à tout moment. Il s'entendait vraiment bien avec lui, il avait même accepté Severus. Un peu trop, même, cette commère trouvait Severus terriblement intelligent et Sirius devait s'enfuir à chaque fois qu'ils partaient dans des débats compliqués, sous peine de souffrir de maux de tête.

Bon, se dit-il soudain en regardant sa montre. C'était bien beau de penser à son frère, mais il avait une tatoueuse à taquiner, lui…

**OoO**

Draco descendit de la moto et retira son casque. Harry lui tendit le sien, puis il ouvrit la porte du garage pour y ranger sa moto, qu'il stabilisa avec la béquille. Puis, ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Harry entra dans l'arrière-boutique et Draco le suivit, bien qu'hésitant, et ils passèrent dans la boutique. Tandis que Harry jetait un œil à l'agenda, Isaline levait les yeux de son travail et eut un sourire.

« Salut beau blond. Tu vas bien ?

- On fait aller. »

Ledit beau blond s'avança vers elle et se pencha pour lui faire la bise. Il chercha Nymph' des yeux, mais elle n'était pas là. À peine pensa-t-il cela qu'elle rentra dans la boutique, une bouteille d'eau dans la main.

« Salut Draco. »

Et elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Il fut surpris mais n'en montra rien, plutôt content que la tatoueuse lui dise enfin « bonjour » au lieu de l'ignorer. Il aperçut Harry hausser les épaules et lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils quittèrent la boutique, retirèrent leurs chaussures dans l'entrée, puis montèrent directement dans la chambre du brun.

« Nymph' me dit bonjour, ça change, remarqua Draco en s'asseyant au milieu du lit.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était aussi difficile de se faire accepter par la belle-famille. Surtout que le fait que je sois un homme ne dérange personne… »

Harry eut un petit rire et il s'assit à son tour sur le lit, près du blond, qui le fit tomber en arrière. Surpris, Harry leva les yeux au ciel quand Draco se pencha sur lui avec un sourire carnassier. Le blond pencha la tête mais le brun, taquin, mit sa main sur ses lèvres. Draco lui retira alors lentement ses lunettes, les posa sur la table de chevet, puis déposa alors un baiser sur le bout de son nez, remonta vers son front. Il releva sa frange avec sa main et embrassa la cicatrice en force d'éclair cachée sous ses mèches sombres.

Harry glissa le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres. Draco avait une furieuse envie de les embrasser, mais il enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun, embrassa la peau pâle et tendre. Il était maintenant couché sur lui et ses mains se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt. Le bout de ses doigts était froid, de petits frissons coururent sous sa peau, caressant son échine. Les lèvres de Draco étaient toujours sur son cou et ses mains allaient plus loin sous son tee-shirt, touchant ses côtes. Le cœur de Harry battait fort, sa respiration s'accélérait…

« Dray, arrête…

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait, arrête.

- Je ne fais rien de mal. »

Draco releva la tête, croisant son regard. Il était allongé sur lui, Harry sentait son poids sur son propre corps, et ses mains et ses baisers dans son cou allumaient un feu en lui, et une crainte enfouie au fond de lui-même refaisait surface…

« Je sais…

- Ça te gêne ?

- Un peu.

- On t'a déjà touché, non ?

- Dray… »

Justement, il voulait qu'il arrête. Mais Draco n'en fit qu'à sa tête et il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Harry, qui avait dégagé sa main pour parler. Harry ferma les yeux, répondant malgré lui à son baiser, et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, ne sachant quoi faire pour qu'il arrête sans le vexer. Mais le blond retira ses mains et attrapa les poignets de Harry, et il dirigea ses mains vers ses hanches.

Harry se sentit rougir, alors que la langue indiscrète de Draco taquinait ses lèvres, en demandant l'entrée. Harry ne put que les entrouvrir, alors que ses mains reposaient sur les hanches de son petit ami, et celles de Draco repartaient lentement sous son tee-shirt.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et Draco y glissa sa langue, l'emportant dans un baiser tendre. Les mains de Draco caressaient sa peau, sans ambigüité, et Harry se mit à toucher son dos à travers le fin pull qu'il portait. Ses mains dérivèrent sur ses hanches, sa colonne vertébrale, puis ses omoplates, ses épaules, et enfin ses cheveux. Tout en se laissant aller à ce baiser de plus en plus fougueux, Harry caressait son dos et ses épaules, noyant par instant ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Ce dernier se sentait excité par les mains timides de Harry, ses doigts qui effleurèrent sa peau, dévoilée par le pull relevé. Et le brun perdait son hésitation première, emporté par le baiser passionné que Draco lui offrait, et sa main qui passa sur sa fesse, sa cuisse, lui relevant la jambe…

Leurs cœurs pulsaient plus vite dans leur poitrine, Draco sentait Harry se ramollir sous lui : ses mains voyageaient sur son dos et ses cheveux, il répondait fougueusement, ses lèvres se pressant davantage et sa langue jouant avec la sienne… Et lui savourait la tendresse de cet échange, de ces caresses, ce baiser endiablé, Harry qui s'enflammait sous lui… Il réprimait douloureusement son érection, malgré son envie de le toucher davantage…

Il aimait ce moment. Toucher Harry, l'embrasser, le sentir chauffer sous lui… Il aimait la tendresse de ses mains, la fermeté de sa cuisse, la douceur de sa peau… Il aurait pu continuer, à l'infini, mais le manque d'air le força à stopper ce baiser, et alors qu'il reprenait son souffre, les bras de Harry autour de son cou, il put admirer son visage empourpré et un peu perdu. Une invitation à la luxure, vraiment…

« Tu sais que tu as un beau visage ?

- On me l'a déjà dit…

- Après qu'on t'ait embrassé ?

- Ah non, jamais.

- C'est le cas, pourtant. »

A ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte. Draco roula sur le côté et Harry se redressa, attrapant ses lunettes, alors que la voix de son parrain se faisait entendre.

« Salut les gars ! Je peux entrer ou vous faites des trucs cochons ?

- N'entre pas, on est nu !

- Le beau blond aussi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler « beau blond » ? »

Sirius entra, comme s'il était chez lui. Il ne remarqua pas vraiment l'aspect débraillé de Harry, étant donné que ses cheveux étaient toujours désordonnés et ses fringues dans un état pas possible. Draco, à demi-allongé à côté de lui, avait eu le temps d'ordonner ses cheveux. Leur petit moment de tendresse passa donc inaperçu.

« C'est Isaline qui t'appelle comme ça, ça m'éclate ! »

Draco fit une moue exaspérée, ce qui fit rire Sirius. Ça ne lui faisait plus rien quand Isaline l'appelait « beau blond », même si ça le gênait un peu au début. D'un autre côté, elle le tutoyait quasiment depuis le début et il s'était fait à cette familiarité. Personne ne semblait prêt à le vouvoyer, ici. Il nota que Sirius et Isaline avaient l'âge d'être ses parents…

Sirius se pencha pour embrasser son filleul sur la tempe, puis il serra la main de Draco, un beau sourire sur le visage. Puis, il s'installa sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Harry.

- Au cas où tu aurais oublié, ta tante nous a tous invités à dîner ce soir.

- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'on ferme plus tôt… Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Je viens d'arriver. Je voulais embêter Isaline mais elle en train de se prendre la tête avec un type, en bas. »

Draco lui demanda pour quelle raison Isaline était en train de s'énerver, Sirius haussa les épaules : quand il l'avait vue les poings sur les hanches et un air buté sur le visage, il avait fui la boutique. Nymph' s'en fichait, occupée qu'elle était à percer une jeune fille dans l'arrière-boutique.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement. Sirius mimait son éditeur qui lui prenait la tête avec son livre en cours, qui n'avançait pas assez vite selon lui, ainsi qu'un mec de la salle de sport qui s'était mis dans la tête que Sirius serait son amant. Alors entre ce mec qu'il n'arrivait pas à repousser et Severus qui ne disait rien… Enfin si, il lui avait conseillé de lui mettre une patate dans la gueule, ni plus ni moins. Enfin, en termes plus scientifiques, mais c'était le message.

« Il n'en a rien à faire ? S'étonna Draco.

- Disons que ce n'est pas la première fois et, selon lui, je ne suis pas assez franc avec eux. Remarque, vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…

- Tu devrais l'écouter, pour une fois, répliqua Harry. Si c'est pour qu'il te jette dehors une fois de plus…

- Hey, je fais ce que je peux ! Pas ma faute si je suis aussi social. »

Pour le coup, ce n'était pas faux : Sirius était très sociable et il aimait être entouré, ce qui lui posait de sacrés problèmes quand un homme avait l'idée saugrenue de le draguer.

« J'ai beau leur dire que je suis casé et amoureux, personne ne me croit.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as strictement rien à voir avec Severus.

- C'est sûr, approuva Draco. Pas du tout le même boulot, ni le même caractère… »

Sirius haussa les épaules : les gens n'avaient pas conscience à quel point Severus était un homme désirable. Il avait une certaine classe et une froideur qui le rendaient inaccessible. Il avait rarement eu d'amants, se lassant vite du comportement de ces derniers. Sirius était très certainement le pire de part son exubérance et son côté dragueur, mais c'était également celui qui l'aimait le plus, en acceptant ses mauvais côtés. Et puis, de toute façon, on n'oubliait jamais vraiment un amour de jeunesse…

Ils entendirent la voix d'Isaline : on fermait la boutique. Tout le monde se leva et quitta la chambre. Draco avait son sac sur le dos, un peu déçu de partir aussi vite, mais si Isaline avait un dîner de prévu… Elle était d'ailleurs dans l'entrée, elle montra la sortie à Sirius qui poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme : le voilà de corvée de ramassage : il devait aller chercher Remus et Severus. Nymph' était en train de stériliser ses aiguilles à piercing. Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, mais Isaline les retint.

« Draco, tu veux rester dîner ? »

Le blond ne cacha pas sa surprise et Harry sembla tout content.

« Ça serait sympa.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux… »

Il aurait voulu rester, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment se permettre de s'imposer ainsi, alors que Nymph' commençait tout juste à le tolérer, et il ignorait si Sirius l'acceptait.

« Si tu veux pas rester, tu peux me le dire ! Je ne serai pas vexée.

- Draco reste manger ? »

Nymph' venait d'apparaître, sortant de l'arrière-boutique.

« Je ne veux pas m'imposer…

- Raconte pas de bêtises : si je t'invite, c'est que ça me fait plaisir.

- Appelle tes parents et reste manger, Isaline a jamais su doser, elle cuisine pour vingt. »

La patronne grommela qu'elle était bien contente qu'elle cuisine pour vingt, vu tout ce qu'elle avalait. Nymph' lui fit un sourire angélique et disparut dans une petite pièce à côté du salon, où se trouvait son fils. Draco haussa alors les épaules : oui, pourquoi pas ? Isaline eut un joli sourire et elle s'enfuit dans la cuisine pour continuer à préparer son repas. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry empoignait le balai et la serpillère pour nettoyer le sol.

**OoO**

Sirius ramena Severus et Remus, qui furent tous les deux agréablement surpris d'apprendre que Draco dînerait avec eux. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre, il ne connaissait personne hormis son professeur, Harry et Isaline, et il sentait le regard de Sirius posé sur lui, insistant.

Pourtant, le repas se passa très bien. Isaline avait ordonné à Sirius et Harry d'installer la table dans le salon et les deux hommes avaient ainsi prouvé la force de leurs biceps. Puis, on mit les assiettes, verres et couverts, et le repas ne tarda pas à être servi. Draco fut installé entre Harry, installé à un bout de table, et Severus. Il aperçut d'ailleurs le pied délicat d'Isaline écraser sans ménagement celui de Sirius quand il eut l'idée de se mettre à côté du blond, il dut donc se mettre près de son compagnon, à l'autre bout de la table. Draco soupçonnait la tatoueuse de l'avoir invité histoire d'apaiser les tensions, il ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant.

En face de lui, il y avait Remus Lupin, l'époux de Nymph'. C'était un professeur de droit, un peu timide mais très gentil, le genre de prof paternel qui faisait fondre les étudiantes, malgré son style assez simple. Lui et Nymph' étaient complètement différents, le jour et la nuit : Remus portait des vêtements simples et ses cheveux bruns parsemés çà et là de mèches déjà grisonnantes encadraient son visage serein, tandis que Tonks, avec ses cheveux rose fuchsia, ses vêtements colorés, échancrés, à moitié déchirés, bref, assez bizarres, et ses piercings, ne lui correspondait pas du tout. En même temps, à les voir enlacés dans l'entrée, ils formaient un joli couple.

Ainsi, Remus était assis devant lui, et s'en suivait Nymph', Teddy, et enfin Isaline à l'autre bout de table, afin de pouvoir naviguer entre la cuisine et le salon plus facilement, Draco se trouvait donc en bonne compagnie…

Tout au long du repas, qui fut très bon, Draco ne put que féliciter intérieurement Isaline de l'avoir placé ainsi : Nymph' était occupée avec Teddy, son fils, et son mari prenait soin de faire dériver la conversation quand elle s'intéressait de trop près à Draco. De même, Severus ignorait Sirius quand il faisait des sous-entendus. Que Draco avait du mal à comprendre, mais il préféra ne pas approfondir quand il vit les regards noirs qu'Isaline lançait à Sirius.

L'ambiance était agréable. Peu à peu, l'atmosphère se détendit, et Draco se sentit presque à sa place au milieu de toutes ces personnes qu'il connaissait si peu. Il avait tellement peu l'habitude de dîner dans une ambiance aussi joviale… Nymph' racontait des anecdotes en mimant avec ses mains, son visage changeant d'expression à chaque seconde, faisant rire l'assemblée. Severus racontait les absurdités qu'il lisait dans les copies, le langage SMS, les stupidités si aberrantes que c'en était à se tirer les cheveux, et Remus ne pouvait que l'approuver en soupirant, il en voyait tellement lui aussi… Isaline parlait comptabilité, les tatouages longs qu'on lui demandait de faire… Et Harry, les tatouages originaux qu'on lui demandait, ses clients aguicheurs…

Des personnes si diverses qui parvenaient à rire de tout, au point que Draco se sentit parfaitement à l'aise, se mêlant aux conversations, aussi bien celles très intéressantes des deux professeurs que celles stupides mais hilarantes de Sirius et Nymph'. Isaline sortit le vin et ses joues se colorèrent, tout comme celles de Sirius et Nymph'. Elle perdait son air sûr d'elle, sérieux.

Draco n'était pas habitué à ça. À rire lors d'un dîner, à discuter autant de sujets et d'autres, de parler à des hommes plus vieux que lui, et à se laisser aller ainsi. Normalement, c'était avec ses parents, dans une ambiance plutôt neutre. Ou entre amis. Ou avec son petit ami. Mais pas une soirée aussi agréable qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir sa place, ici. Nymph' lui souriait et Sirius plaisantait même avec lui. Il sentait la main de Harry dans la sienne…

Quand il fallut s'en aller, après le dessert et le café, Draco fut pris d'un grand vide. Cramponné à Harry, sur la moto, il se dit que la soirée était passée bien vite, mais que les tensions qu'il avait ressenties entre lui, Nymph' et Sirius s'étaient apaisées. Quand ils s'étaient quittés, la tatoueuse l'avait pris dans ses bras pour lui dire « au revoir » et Sirius avait semblé franc avec lui quand il lui avait serré la main.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, alors que Harry roulait vers la demeure des Malfoy, c'était que Sirius comme Nymph' avaient réellement admis l'idée que Harry sorte avec lui. Vraiment.

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois.

« Vous êtes bien chez Isaline Anderson et Harry Potter, nous sommes absents pour le moment mais laissez un message ou rappelez-nous plus tard. »

« Isaline, c'est moi. Rappelle-moi, s'il te plait. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, son tatouage terminé, Isaline quitta la boutique pour savoir qui avait téléphoné. Elle écouta le premier message : le notaire, que Harry devait recontacter, à cause du testament de sa grand-mère. Puis le second. Juste la voix de Sirius. Neutre. Signe qu'il allait mal.

Elle le rappela, il décrocha au bout de la seconde sonnerie.

« Sirius ? Tu m'as appelée ?

- Oui. Désolé de te déranger.

- Ça va pas ?

- Mon grand-père est mort. »

Pollux Black, traînant son cancer depuis un temps infini, venait enfin de rendre l'âme. Il avait souffert, ce vieux Monsieur. Regulus en parlait, de temps en temps, décrivant la rage de sa mère, qui prenait soin de du vieil homme, tout en se battant bec et ongles contre les rapaces qui tournaient autour de lui en espérant être sur le testament.

Et le voilà qu'il était mort. Isaline pensa à plein de choses. A la vérité sur Draco, qui allait faire surface d'un moment à l'autre. A cette visite à Londres, pour l'enterrement. A Sirius qui…

« Tu m'accompagnes là-bas ?

- Bien sûr. »

Severus ne viendrait pas. Surtout pas. Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il vienne à l'enterrement, subir les regards de sa famille, leurs chuchotements, leurs grimaces de dégoût… Il ne voulait pas que Severus soit la cible de leur mépris.

Isaline, c'était mieux. Ils la connaissaient, tous ces crétins. Ils savaient qui elle était, et ce serait moins pire que s'il venait avec son compagnon.

« Tu as appelé Severus ?

- Non, pas encore. Je veux pas qu'il vienne. »

Il ne serait pas vexé. Juste inquiet. Pour lui, et pour les remarques désobligeantes qu'on lui ferait. Il se ferait du souci jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à Paris. Ce n'était pas pareil, d'habitude : ils s'installaient chez Regulus et ne voyaient personne de sa famille. Là, ce ne serait pas le cas, loin de là.

« Ils vont dire des choses. Je veux pas. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. »

Comme toujours. Une fois de plus. C'était une routine. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sa main dans la sienne, de son bras autour du sien… Il avait besoin d'elle, d'un repère, de quelque chose auquel se raccrocher, perdu qu'il serait dans la foule que représentait les membres de sa famille.

« Je sais. On ira ensemble, en amoureux.

- Avec Regulus, on aura du mal à être seuls en tête-à-tête. »

Elle l'imaginait assis dans son canapé, le téléphone prêt de son oreille, souriant à peine.

« Comment tu te sens ?

- Pas terrible. Ça fait bizarre qu'il soit mort. Je n'ai jamais été proche de lui, mais… ça fait bizarre. Et puis… il va falloir que je monte pour l'enterrement. »

La mort de son grand-père le touchait à peine : il n'avait jamais été proche de lui, ne l'avait jamais protégé contre sa mère. Il avait tenté de le récupérer, lui promettant que plus personne ne lui ferait de mal. Il avait essayé à nouveau de le ramener à la maison à sa sortie de prison. Il avait essayé de se faire pardonner, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sirius aurait pu éprouver du regret, de la tristesse, mais plus rien concernant sa famille ne le touchait. Elle n'existait pas, pour lui.

Enfin… il était terrifié à l'idée de monter à Londres et de subir leur présence, de se mêler à la masse de Black présents à cet enterrement. C'était ça qui le déprimait, surtout. Affronter sa famille. Il y aurait Isaline, comme toujours. Regulus, aussi, son neveu et sa nièce. Mais… le regard terrible de sa mère, la froideur d'Oncle Cygnus, le dégoût de Tante Druella… Son père, aussi, son regard vague et humide de chien perdu… Et tous les autres, qui le considéraient comme un étranger, un imbécile, un moins-que-rien…

« Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai là.

- Tu es toujours là.

- Tu as besoin de moi, non ?

- Et Harry ? »

Il allait comprendre. Les Malfoy aussi allaient monter à Londres, plus ou moins par obligation. Harry allait faire le rapprochement. C'était évident…

« On verra.

- Tu vas lui dire ?

- Non. Il trouvera tout seul. Tant pis s'il me dispute. »

Sirius acquiesça. Il ne se voyait pas le lui dire non plus. Il laissait le soin à Isaline de lui annoncer qu'ils partaient pour Londres la semaine suivante. A lui de faire ses propres conclusions quand Draco lui dirait la même chose…

**OoO**

C'était bien un truc qu'il n'aimait pas, ça. Et qu'il craignait, aussi. C'était une étape inévitable, pourtant. Non seulement il détestait ça, mais en plus, Blaise osait se foutre de sa gueule…

« Allez, courage !

- Tu es marrant, toi… »

Nous étions début décembre et il faisait un froid terrible. Il n'y avait personne dehors, sauf les fumeurs, qui restaient à proximité des portes. Blaise avait fait partie de cette troupe, à une époque, mais il avait fini par céder aux arguments de Draco, et il avait arrêté la cigarette, ce qu'il ne regrettait pas.

Tous deux étaient postés devant les fenêtres, dans un couloir animé, profitant de leur « pause café », et dans la conversation, Blaise venait d'évoquer un « sujet qui fâche ».

Cette fois-ci, il avait appelé sa mère pour lui dire qu'il restait dîner chez Harry, sa tante l'ayant invité. Il ne pouvait donc pas refuser. Voyant cela comme une obligation, vu le ton qu'il employait, Narcissa lui recommanda de bien se tenir et de faire attention à ce qu'il disait, sans savoir que, en réalité, il ne prenait pas ce dîner comme une corvée.

Néanmoins, cela se gâta le lendemain, quand il dîna avec ses parents. En effet, sa mère connaissait Harry : elle l'avait déjà vu à la maison et ils avaient même bu le thé ensemble. Malgré son travail de tatoueur, elle trouvait que c'était un charmant garçon, poli et bien élevé, qui avait de la conversation. Autant dire qu'elle était séduite. Et son père eut la réaction que Draco avait tant crainte mais qui demeurait inévitable :

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu, moi. Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais demain ? »

Sa mère, passait encore. Mais son père…

Ça pourrait aller très vite : il rentrait avec Harry, bonjour papa, voici mon petit-ami. Mais tel qu'il connaissait son père, et sa mère, Harry ne sortirait pas du Manoir avant d'avoir dîné. Harry avait beau être quelqu'un de débrouillard, jamais il ne parviendrait à tenir durant tout un repas avec ses parents. Pour ça, on devait être du milieu.

Et, dans le fond, il sentait que ça se passerait mal. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son père était suffisamment civilisé pour ne pas lui faire de critique directe par rapport à Harry, Draco n'avait aucune crainte là-dessus, mais pour le reste… Non, il ne le sentait pas du tout…

Blaise essayait de le rassurer, mais il connaissait très bien les parents de son ami, et il savait qu'on pouvait être désagréablement surpris par leur comportement, quand on ne faisait pas parti du milieu. Lui, il savait se tenir à table, mais pour quelqu'un qui avait besoin de parler et qui… bon, soyons méchant deux minutes, qui faisait parti de la « basse classe », pas évident de tenir aussi longtemps avec le couple Malfoy. Blaise rigolait, mais quand il devait présenter ses copines à sa mère, il avait exactement les mêmes craintes. Voire pire, car Mrs Zabini était une vraie commère, elle voulait tout savoir…

« Comment tu vas te débrouiller, alors ?

- Harry vient me chercher après le boulot. Je vais rentrer et puis on avisera. »

Mais ce plan ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pas du tout du tout… Oh, ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, avoua-t-il à Blaise, c'était qu'il ne faisait pas parti du monde bourgeois. Ce qui remontait le niveau, c'était qu'il parlait couramment l'anglais. Il savait se tenir et il était plutôt bien fait. Il aimait Harry tel qu'il était, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, mais si on était objectif, et du point de vue de ses parents, c'était un garçon quelconque, et surtout un tatoueur. En demeurant toujours objectif, Seamus avait gagné davantage de points : sa façon de s'habiller, son anglais parfait, et son niveau de vie quelque peu aisé. Sans oublier ses études en médecine. Les seuls points forts de Harry étaient son anglais et son côté sociable.

Il ne pouvait pas critiquer Harry, il le prenait tel qu'il était, mais bon… Il lui avait téléphoné la veille pour lui demander de s'habiller correctement. Le brun, évidemment, s'était énervé : le voilà qui lui reprochait sa façon de s'habiller, maintenant ! Le blond le pria de faire ce qu'il lui disait, c'était important pour lui. Juste une fois dans ta vie, mets un jean potable, oui, qui moule tes fesses s'il le faut, et un pull simple mais qui prend la forme de ton torse. Non, Harry, je n'ai pas honte de toi, mais s'il te plait, juste une fois, passe en mode « sexy »… Oui, tu l'as déjà été pendant la fête de Daphné, mais Harry, si tu m'aimes ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

Et il ne fut pas déçu quand, une fois son boulot terminé, il vit Harry habillé convenablement, à demi assis sur sa moto. Il portait un jean bleu dans lequel il ne nageait pas et, exaspéré, il ouvrit son blouson pour lui montrer que, oui, il avait mis un pull « normal ». Blaise ricana, c'était limite si Harry se s'effeuillait pas sur le parking, en réponse aux exigences de son petit ami.

« Bon, je vous laisse, les amoureux ! »

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et le foudroya du regard, sans voir que Harry rougissait comme une tomate. Puis, le blond se retourna vers lui et lui expliqua pourquoi il voulait absolument que Harry s'habille correctement.

« Pardon ?! Tu veux me présenter à ton père ?! »

Harry était écarlate et complètement halluciné. Bon, il connaissait déjà sa mère, mais il n'avait jamais vu son père, et vu comme en parlait Draco, ça risquait d'être… amusant.

« Oui, c'est ça. Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier, je ne voulais pas que tu stresses ou ce genre de chose.

- C'est raté !

- Harry, c'est l'affaire de cinq minutes. On rentre, tu dis « bonjour », et on monte dans ma chambre.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux…

- Je ne veux pas, c'est mon père qui le veut. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne te présenterai pas : j'ai toujours peur de ses réactions, il est imprévisible… »

Harry fit la moue : il était déjà en stress. Draco n'avait pas dépeint son père comme un homme sociable et sympathique, mais plutôt comme un être réservé et froid, voire hautain. Draco mit son casque, l'air de dire « allez, on y va », et Harry dut en faire de même et monter sur sa moto. Draco la chevaucha à son tour et le brun démarra, partant à toute allure sur la route assombrie et froide.

Harry commençait à connaître le chemin et il ne se trompait plus dans les rues. Draco ne le laissa pas entrer dans la propriété : la barrière était en panne depuis deux jours et le réparateur n'était toujours pas venu pour arranger le problème. Sa mère verrait d'un très mauvais œil sa pelouse défigurée par les roues dévastatrices de la moto. Harry plaça l'antivol tout en se disant que cette maison était immense, bien trop grande pour trois personnes. Il était un peu anxieux mais Draco lui prit la main, en un geste rassurant, alors qu'il n'était pas plus rassuré que lui.

Ils entrèrent. Dobby fut content de voir Mr Harry, comme il disait, car le jeune homme le saluait avec chaleur et il était amusant de la voir gêné quand le vieux majordome tendait les mains pour récupérer sa veste. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de la retirer, car les parents de Draco arrivèrent.

« Bonjour, mon chéri ! Oh, Harry, vous êtes là ! »

Non, il n'était pas là. Il n'était plus là. Il n'existait plus.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux. Narcissa, et son mari. Ce mari. Cet homme…

Il ne voyait plus la femme, ses yeux étaient posés sur cette homme, grand, distingué, et noble. Ses cheveux blond pâle noués en catogan, son visage fin et si froid, ses yeux gris qui vous transperçaient, lisant en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Une sorte de vampire, un mur infranchissable… Le genre de visage qui vous annonçait la tempête…

Harry Potter avait vécu deux cauchemars, quand il était enfant. Le premier s'appelait Vernon Dursley. Le second s'appelait Lucius Malfoy.

Draco vit le visage de son père s'éclairer de surprise, quand il vit Harry, et il n'eut qu'à tourner la tête vers son petit ami pour voir son visage se décomposer, pâlir. Sa main tremblait dans la sienne, il regardait son père avec des yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il ne croyait pas en ce qu'il voyait.

Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il n'y avait que ce visage, cet homme, ce cauchemar sorti des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Un être qui lui avait inspiré la peur, étant enfant, la peur du changement, de l'arrachement…

Lucius prononça un mot. Un mot qui englobait tout. Un mot, qui englobait cette vision furtive, Nymphadora mal peignée et mal habillée dans la boutique, Isaline dans un coin, et cet enfant accroché à sa jambe. Un mot qui résumait ce petit être malingre, dont les yeux verts l'avaient percuté au moment même où il l'avait vu…

« Harry ? »

Et il s'enfuit. Harry lâcha la main de Draco et se rua hors de la maison, courant à toutes jambes… Et Lucius en fit de même, criant son prénom, lui sommant de rester là.

« Harry ! Restez ici !! »

Mais trop tard, il traversa la pelouse, courant à s'en déboiter les cuisses, ouvrit la grille et monta sur sa moto après avoir retiré l'antivol rapidement. Lucius poussa un grognement de rage : il l'avait laissé s'échapper.

Draco ne comprenait rien. Comment sont père le connaissait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il lu la peur sur le visage de Harry, comme le jour où les Dursley avaient débarqué chez lui ? Pourquoi s'était-il enfui, comme ça ? Il leva les yeux vers sa mère, pâle et immobile comme une statue. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre…

« Lucius… Comment…

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est parti ! Il a osé partir !

- Qui est ce…

- Narcissa, enfin ! S'écria-t-il. C'est Harry ! Harry Potter ! Le fils adoptif d'Isaline Anderson, la femme qui a pris en charge Nymphadora ! »

On aurait dit qu'une gifle venait de s'abattre sur sa joue. Violemment. Draco ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son père était-il aussi furieux, pourquoi les larmes montaient aux yeux de sa mère ?

« Et dire que tu ne l'as pas reconnu ! Tu dois pourtant t'en rappeler, il tournait autour de Nymphadora, toujours dans les pattes d'Anderson ! Ton cousin est son parrain ! »

Elle devait s'en rappeler, pourtant. De ce petit garçon qui s'accrochait aux jambes de Nymphadora, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Elle devait se souvenir de cet enfant aux verts, humides comme s'il allait pleurer, si petit pour son âge, si maigre…

Elle devait se souvenir de cet enfant battu qu'Isaline avait récupéré, avant de prendre Nymphadora chez elle, puis Sirius…

Il se tourna soudain vers Draco.

« De tous les hommes de France, il a fallu que tu choisisses celui-là ! »

Ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'était qu'Isaline avait eu la même réflexion.

Mais ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'était que ça faisait mal. Il s'était passé quelque chose, Harry en avait souffert, et ces mots… lui faisaient mal…

**OoO**

La moto s'arrêta devant la maison. Elle entendit la porte du garage s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Nymph' aussi devait l'entendre, dans la boutique. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, une pluie douce et humide qui couvrait quelque peu le bruit des voitures.

Mais sa moto, elles l'avaient entendue. Nymph' dans la boutique et Isaline dans sa chambre. Elles l'entendirent entrer, sans un mot, par la porte de derrière, puis monter les escaliers. Isaline l'entendit ouvrir la porte, doucement, sans frapper.

Elle n'osa pas tourner les yeux vers lui. Au moment même où il était arrivé, elle avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Nymph' l'avait deviné aussi. Il y avait des choses qu'on savait mais qu'on ne pouvait expliquer.

« Tu le savais. »

Silence.

« Vous saviez. »

Oui. Tous les trois. Ils savaient.

« Pour Draco. »

Depuis longtemps.

« Draco, c'est le fils des Malfoy. »

C'était presque évident. Il leur ressemblait. Surtout son père.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix. Isaline leva alors les yeux et son cœur se serra en le voyant tout trempé, ses cheveux noirs dégoulinant sur son visage humide, et ses yeux brouillés par les larmes. Sa bouche se tordait, il essayait de ne pas céder aux larmes.

« Pourquoi t'as rien dit, Tata ?

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Et tu avais l'air heureux, avec lui.

- Ils t'ont fait du mal…

- Je sais. Mais Draco n'y est pour rien. Sirius et Nymph' voulaient te le dire, tu sais. Mais moi, je voulais que tu sois heureux. Je préférais que tu le découvres tout seul. »

Il se mit à pleurer. Pas de sanglots. Juste des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Les Malfoy. Ces gens qui étaient venus dans la petite boutique d'Isaline pour récupérer Nymph'. Ces gens qui s'étaient battus contre elle, lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs, afin de la détruire… Les Malfoy et les Black, ces gens qui avaient détruit la maison, et Isaline en même temps…

Il les haïssait. Autant que Nymph', il les haïssait, pour ce qu'ils leur avaient fait. A eux et à Isaline. Alors pourquoi…

Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de Draco ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris ? Son visage, sa façon d'être… Le rejet évident de Tonks, la méfiance d'Isaline, l'insistance de Sirius…

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris ?

« Pourquoi… je n'ai pas… compris ?

- Parce que tu étais amoureux. Harry, ne te prend pas la tête, et arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait… »

Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Il était mouillé, pourtant, mais elle le serra fort, noyant ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre et humide de son pupille.

« Ryry… C'est pas la faute de Draco, tout ça… On le sait. Personne ne t'en veut. C'est à moi qu'ils en voulaient, mais maintenant, ils ont confiance. Draco est quelqu'un de bien, non ?

- Ses parents…

- On s'en fout, Ryry. On s'en tape, de ses parents. C'est lui le plus important, non ?

- … t'ont fait… du mal…

- Ses parents, pas lui. Imagine, il avait à peine dix ou onze ans, à l'époque. Calme-toi, Harry. Calme-toi… »

Arrête de pleurer, mon ange…

**OoO**

Il dormit très mal, cette nuit-là. Par moments, il avait conscience qu'il était réveillé, et il se demandait alors s'il avait dormi. Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas étonné de voir des cernes sous ses yeux, une fois devant le miroir.

Il y avait des choses qu'on vivait mais dont on ne se rendait pas compte. S'il avait su que ses parents, à l'époque, se battait pour récupérer sa cousine, il aurait peut-être fait le rapprochement avec Nymph'. La tatoueuse. Avec ses cheveux roses, ses piercings et ses fringues bizarres.

Mais Draco ne savait pas tout ça. Il savait qu'il avait une tante Andromeda, mais pas d'oncle Ted et de cousine Nymphadora. On n'en parlait jamais, à la maison. Il n'y avait que Tante Bellatrix, qui lui faisait un peu peur. Il ne l'aimait pas trop. Pas plus que son Oncle Rodolphus.

Après le départ de Harry, son père lui avait tout expliqué. Douloureusement. Sa mère s'était postée devant la fenêtre, elle ne dit pas un mot durant tout le récit. Son père lui raconta la mort de Ted Tonks, puis d'Andromeda, et enfin la disparition de Nymphadora, quand on voulut la récupérer. Il lui raconta le retour de Sirius, étant libéré de prison, et l'enquête qui avait suivi sur Isaline Anderson qui devait le récupérer.

Draco imagina la scène. Ses parents, son père avec ses vêtements hors de prix, sa mère, avec ses cheveux courts et sa robe sombre du deuil, dans une minuscule boutique de tatouages. Isaline, ses vêtements bizarres, mal repassés, décolorés, avec ses cheveux blonds et bruns, défiant le couple de son maigre corps et de ses yeux de lionne. Et Nymphadora, à peine âgée de seize ans, tremblante, avec le petit Harry accroché à elle.

Il imagina Nymphadora perdu dans les rues à vendre ce qui lui restait : elle. Il imagina Isaline la tirant chez elle, la protégeant dans sa petite maison, dans ce lieu si ridiculement petit, où Nymph' avait un toit. Il imagina la tatoueuse, avec ces deux enfants à charge. Un enfant battu et une adolescente pommée.

Puis, son père lui raconta les combats pour récupérer sa nièce. Les services sociaux, Nymphadora qui hurlait qu'elle se suiciderait si on ne la laissait pas tranquille, ses larmes sur ses joues quand elle disait qu'elle voulait rentrer à la maison. Rentrer à la maison… Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Chez Isaline. Chez la femme qui était venue la chercher. Il lui raconta son propre agacement, et les Black qui voulaient absolument récupérer la gamine, Narcissa qui refusait de la laisser aux mains de cette « traînée ».

Draco tiqua. Plein de fois. Traînée. Putain. Idiote. Des mots que sa mère employa par moments, lui révélant en quelques phrases son aversion pour Isaline Anderson. Son dégoût pour cette femme, qui lui avait pris ce qui lui restait de sa sœur défunte : Nymphadora. Cette femme qui avait emmené Sirius…

Draco ne dit rien, au début. Mais il craqua quand son père lui avoua qu'il paya des hommes pour faire brûler la maison, alors que Sirius venait tout juste de sortir. Il tentait de se mêler de cette affaire. Et elle avait payé. Draco se leva alors, empli de fureur…

« Comment vous avez pu lui faire ça ?!

- Notre but était qu'elle cède, rien de plus…

- Vous avez brûlé sa maison ! Sa boutique ! Vous avez…

- Nymphadora n'avait rien à faire chez elle !! »

Sa mère criait. Draco revoyait Isaline. Son regard méfiant, perçant, quand il venait chercher Harry, au tout début. Son air peu avenant. Il revoyait Nymph', s'en allant avec son fils, ne lui adressant pas la parole. Et Sirius, si hypocrite…

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, quand il se remémora le sourire fatigué d'Isaline quand elle lui dit qu'elle attendrait qu'il en ait terminé avec ses formalités. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir l'esprit tranquille tant qu'il était là, tout seul, dans ce commissariat. Quand elle lui dit qu'il allait dormir à la maison. Quand elle l'appelait « beau blond », quand elle lui embrassait les joues…

« Tu as beau la critiquer, elle, elle est restée avec moi au commissariat. »

Narcissa s'était étranglée et avait rougi de gêne. Oui, elle, elle avait attendu. Elle détestait ses parents, elle avait ses raisons pour ça, mais elle avait attendu. Elle l'avait laissé dormir chez elle. Elle encourageait les autres à l'accepter. Elle brisait la glace…

Il n'avait pas mangé, la veille. Enfermé dans sa chambre. Il leur avait crié qu'ils ne savaient même pas qui elle était, qu'ils lui avaient fait du mal par orgueil, alors que son seul tord avait été de retrouver Nymphadora Tonks avant eux et de lui avoir offert un toit.

Il s'était donc couché sans manger, et il avait mal dormi, torturé qu'il était par ses pensées. Sur tous les hommes de France, il était tombé amoureux de Harry Potter. Et depuis la veille, alors qu'il ne cessait de penser à ce que son père lui avait raconté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur : et si Harry arrêtait tout ? Et si Harry, sachant maintenant qu'il était le fils des Malfoy, décidait de le plaquer ?

Non… Non, il ne pourrait pas lui faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas tout arrêter, alors que… alors qu'il était tombé amoureux… alors qu'il admettait ses sentiments pour lui, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de pareilles choses pour quelqu'un…

Et dire que les autres savaient… Tous les trois, ils savaient, et le professeur Rogue aussi… Isaline avait joué avec lui, le rejetant d'abord, affichant clairement son mépris, puis elle l'avait jeté dans la fosse aux lions, brisant la glace… Elle avait mis ses préjugés de côté. Pour Harry, sûrement. Elle avait été bien, avec Draco. Mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Elle aurait dû tout dire à Harry, se venger, faire quelque chose… Et elle avait été la première à l'accepter…

Draco ne se sentait pas bien. À la fois coupable et victime. Coupable à cause de ses parents, et victime car il ne savait pas si Harry voudrait toujours de lui. L'aimait-il ? Ressentait-il quelque chose pour lui ? Il ne savait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que lui, il l'aimait…

**OoO**

« Tu sais… Maintenant que je le vois comme ça, je me dis que tu as bien fait de nous retenir, quand on a voulu lui dire.

- Je sais pas, Nymph'. Il s'en veut d'être amoureux de Draco. Avant, ça lui aurait fait moins mal.

- C'est vrai. Mais avant, il s'en serait voulu d'aimer Draco et alors il aurait cassé. Et il aurait eu des remords, après. Là, il a mal, mais tout va s'arranger.

- J'aime ton optimisme.

- Pour une fois que c'est toi qui est pessimiste… En tout cas, l'entendre jouer de la guitare, ça me plombe le moral…

- J'espère que Draco va se bouger le popotin, je ne supporterai pas ça longtemps…

- Isaline, tu imagines la gueule des Malfoy quand ils ont compris qui était Harry ??

- Tu vois, c'est vraiment un truc que je regrette : ne pas avoir été là.

- Oh, j'imagine trop bien Lucius…

- Narcissa, ce devait être encore mieux, avec son air pincé… Excellent… »

**OoO**

Quand Draco était arrivé au boulot, il semblait épuisé. Pas spécialement physiquement, malgré ses cernes, mais plutôt moralement. Blaise était en décalage par rapport à lui, il avait commencé une heure plus tôt, et quelle fut sa surprise quand il l'aperçut avec ces cernes sous les yeux. Il ne laissait rien transparaître sur son visage, mais Blaise savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et ça ne loupa pas. Quand ils se virent à la pause-déjeuner, Draco lui raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille. Blaise n'en revenait pas : Nymph', la tatoueuse, était en fait sa cousine, son père avait été tué par sa tante, sa mère s'était laissée mourir et Isaline avait dû se battre contre les Malfoy et les Black pour la garder chez elle. Il comprenait maintenant leurs réactions. Nymph' avait perdu ses parents à cause de sa tante, personne n'était venue la chercher et elle avait dérivé, jusqu'au jour où Isaline l'emmena chez elle, et cette dernière dut se battre afin d'avoir la garde de l'adolescente, qui ne voulait avoir plus aucun contact avec sa famille.

Harry n'avait pas compris. Après tout, Draco ne lui avait jamais dit son nom de famille et il ne connaissait celui de Harry que parce qu'il avait tatoué Millicent. Harry était un peu simplet… En même temps, si Harry avait su, ce serait terminé depuis longtemps. Et peut-être que c'était déjà fini. Cette idée rongeait Draco, qui avait peur de l'avoir perdu. A cause de ça. Il comprendrait sa réaction, mais il ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Pas avec les sentiments qu'il ressentait…

Il faisait pitié. Au final, il était devenu comme ses ex, qui s'accrochaient à lui par amour. Il était devenu comme Seamus, qui n'acceptait pas la rupture. A cause de ces putains de sentiments…

La journée fut donc horrible. Draco travailla comme d'habitude. Certaines personnes lui demandaient ce qui se passait, il avait l'air fatigué. Même McGonagall l'interrogea. Il aurait pensé subir quelques critiques, mais comme il était aussi efficace que d'habitude, le médecin prit de ses nouvelles.

Mais Draco n'allait pas bien. Il lutta toute la journée pour ne pas laisser ses nerfs exploser. Même quand une jeune stagiaire éclata en sanglots car, on faisant sa prise de sang, son patient était mort, même quand un interne piqua sa crise car un stagiaire n'était pas fichu de faire un pansement correctement, il garda son calme, fermant sa gueule, alors que beaucoup de choses voulaient sortir.

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Harry, qui devait sûrement bosser, à l'heure qu'il était. Comme un crétin, dégoulinant de pensées mièvres et écœurantes, il pensait à Harry, aux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, en se demandant si Harry allait le laisser tomber ou, au contraire… Draco n'était responsable de rien, objectivement, mais il savait que la rancune était tenace…

Quand il termina enfin sa journée, il quitta l'hôpital et monta dans sa voiture, avec la ferme intention de parler à Harry. Il avait essayé de lui téléphoner, la veille, mais son portable était éteint.

Ça ne se finirait pas comme ça. Draco n'était coupable de rien et il ne voulait pas perdre Harry pour une histoire datant d'une douzaine d'année, et dont ils n'étaient pas responsables. Mais, surtout, il ne voulait pas perdre Harry. Même s'il s'était enfui, la veille, même s'il devait à nouveau venir vers lui, tant pis.

Il arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru à la boutique. Il se gara devant le garage. Puis, il sonna. Personne ne vint ouvrir. Il sonna une deuxième fois. Il lui sembla entendre le couinement de vieilles Converses dans l'entrée. On déverrouilla la porte, puis elle s'ouvrit. Sur son visage. Un peu pâle, avec des cernes aussi.

Tous ses discours s'envolèrent, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Comme s'il ne se les était pas répétés inlassablement dans la voiture. Il n'y avait plus que son visage un peu étonné, et soulagé.

Sans réfléchir, Draco prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Il ne pensait même plus que la porte était ouverte, qu'on pourrait les voir, et que cet acte était stupide. Il ne pouvait que presser ses lèvres sur les siennes, passionnément. Il sentit Harry écarter de force ses mains de son visage afin de pouvoir enlacer le cou de Draco d'un bras, l'autre étant occupé à claquer la porte, alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison.

Draco plaqua Harry contre le mur, glissant un bras possessif autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre ébouriffait ses cheveux noirs. Le brun ne demeurait pas en reste, se collant plus encore si c'était possible contre lui, répondant au baiser passionné que Draco lui offrait. Son corps s'embrasait au contact de ses doigts froids sur sa nuque, sa langue indiscrète qui prenait possession de sa bouche, son bras autour de sa taille qui le tenait comme s'il était sien…

Le fait qu'il était amoureux de Draco, que sa présence, sa voix, ses baisers lui étaient indispensables, lui revint de plein fouet. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent, à court d'air. Draco le regardait avec ses yeux bleu gris, fiévreux, quelque peu haletant. Il se pencha vers ses lèvres, comme s'il allait l'embrasser, mais un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas fini… Dis-le-moi, Harry… Dis-moi que c'est pas fini, nous deux… »

Il se souvint de Seamus, de son regard suppliant, quand il l'avait plaqué. De ses yeux humides, de sa petite voix plaintive. Draco se sentit misérable, il faisait pitié…

« Non, Draco… »

… mais il avait besoin de Harry. Il était tombé dans ce piège, vieux comme le monde, des sentiments amoureux. Et le léger sourire de Harry…

« C'est pas terminé… »

… ne put que déclencher une vague de soulagement en lui. Il sentit à peine le grand sourire qui étira ses lèvres, car déjà, il les pressait sur la bouche rougie de Harry, glissant sa langue entre ses dents, pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il ne pouvait le lâcher, soulagé au possible, et Harry se demandait comment il avait pu ne serait-ce que penser à vivre sans lui. C'était impossible… Complètement impossible… Il l'aimait trop…

A nouveau, Draco brisa le baiser. Il planta son regard dans les yeux verts et troublés de Harry. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit brutalement et ils entendirent les chaussures à talons de Tonks claquer sur le carrelage de l'arrière-boutique. Ils se séparèrent à regret, les joues encore rouge, et elle débarqua dans l'entrée, toute pimpante.

« Ah, j'étais sûre que c'était Draco ! Tu mettais trop de temps à revenir, Ryry ! »

Son sourire se figea quelque peu quand elle croisa le regard du jeune homme. Son regard où pointait la culpabilité, et elle sentit en elle quelques remords : elle avait détesté Draco, comme elle avait détesté ses parents. Alors qu'il n'y était pour rien, dans cette histoire…

« Je suis désolé… Pour mes parents…

- Bah ! T'occupes pas ça ! »

Elle haussa les épaules, un joli sourire sur son visage. Disparu, cet air réservé et sombre qu'elle affichait en sa présence.

« T'y es pour rien, toi. Tu sais, je t'aimais pas du tout, au début. Avec ce qui s'est passé… Enfin, tu dois être au courant, non ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il. Ils m'ont tout raconté…

- Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur les détails, alors. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ! Isaline m'a fait comprendre, à sa façon, que tu en valais le coup. Donc, te pose pas trop de questions. Par contre, faut pas trop m'en demander ! Je suis quand même une idiote, donc je ne changerai pas d'avis sur tes parents.

- Je n'en demande pas tant. »

Ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était qu'elle l'accepte, lui. Soudain, elle lui sauta dessus, l'enlaçant avec force, en criant : « bienvenu à la maison, cousin !! ». Nan, il aurait beau faire des efforts, jamais il ne verrait Nymph' comme sa cousine… Elle serait toujours une tatoueuse bizarre et aux cheveux roses…

Puis, elle le lâcha et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle retourna dans la boutique et Draco tourna la tête vers Harry, qui retira ses chaussures, l'incitant à en faire de même, puis il lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Draco eut l'étrange sensation d'être chez lui, et il prit à nouveau Harry dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Il s'était pris la tête, la veille, en se demandant si Harry allait le laisser tomber. Mais à présent, il le tenait dans ses bras, le sentait fondre contre lui, leurs lèvres soudées en un baiser passionné. Il sentait ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses doigts sur sa nuque, lui arrachant de petits frissons. Dominant le baiser, il laissa Harry investir sa bouche, et son corps se liquéfia sous la tendresse de Harry, la douceur avec laquelle il embrassait. Un baiser délicieusement frustrant…

**OoO**

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit. Ils avaient discuté, longtemps, et ils avaient fini par s'étendre sur le lit. Draco avait calé sa tête sur un oreiller couvert d'une taie bleue, Harry allongé sur lui, sa joue posée sur son épaule.

Le blond lui caressait les cheveux, en gestes lents et naturels. Ils parlèrent de tout : les temps sombres que Harry avait vécu quand Nymph' était arrivée à la maison, principalement. Il lui raconta les cris, les gifles, les portes qui claquaient. Nymph' lui faisait peur et elle mettait souvent Isaline en colère. Elle la frappait, parfois, et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Isaline faisait tellement attention à elle : elle lui préparait ses desserts préférés, lui achetait des vêtements, lui faisait des câlins, parfois… Mais elle giflait, et elle criait. Il s'était dit que c'était pour ça qu'elle était partie.

Elle était revenue, pourtant. Un peu comme lui. On aurait dit un chien mouillé qui rentrait au bercail. La vie avait alors semblé plus belle : Nymph' faisait moins la tête, elle était plus gentille, et Isaline était moins méchante avec elle. Plus tard, Harry comprit que Nymph' avait eu besoin de ça. Des claques et des cris. Elle avait eu besoin qu'on la frappe, qu'on la redresse, qu'on lui fasse mal. Nymphadora Tonks avait eu besoin d'un mur, d'une résistance, de quelque chose pour la remettre dans le droit chemin. Elle s'était tellement blessée, à force de frapper contre ce mur, qu'elle avait fini par comprendre que cette maison était le seul endroit où elle était à l'abri, et où elle pourrait vivre, à présent, sans ses parents.

C'était sa maison. Avec sa petite chambre, ses vêtements, les petits plats d'Isaline, leurs soirées devant la télé… C'était son « chez elle ». On lui avait déjà pris ses parents, et on l'avait abandonnée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui vole ces petites choses qu'Isaline lui offrait, sans rien lui demander en retour.

Draco écoutait, en se disant qu'ils en avaient bavé. Tous. Harry Potter avec sa famille de fous, qui avait retrouvé un semblant de vie normale quand Isaline était devenue sa tutrice. Nymphadora Tonks avec son père tué et sa mère morte de tristesse, et sa vie qui avait basculé dans le mauvais côté. Sirius Black avec ses années de prison, accusé du meurtre de son meilleur ami et de son épouse, un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Et Isaline Anderson, qui avait mené le bateau…

Maintenant, ils s'étaient arrêtés de parler. Draco somnolait à moitié, ayant passé une nuit difficile. Le silence était agréable. Harry caressait sa joue du bout des doigts, Draco effleura sa main, plus chaude que la sienne. Harry redressa sa main et écarta ses doigts. Draco eut un léger sourire quand il superposa ses doigts aux siens : la main du blond était plus longue et plus fine, celle de Harry plus large. Sa peau était un peu plus halée.

Draco songea vaguement que tout les différenciait : que ce soit la teinte de leur peau, la couleur de leurs cheveux, leur passé ou encore leur situation familiale. Tout les opposait, et pourtant, il se sentait incroyablement proche de Harry. Ce dernier décala légèrement ses doigts et leurs mains se croisèrent.

« Je viens de penser à quelque chose.

- Hm ?

- Au début, quand on sortait ensemble… Tu aimais particulièrement quand on se tenait la main. »

Harry rougit et il sentit ses joues brûler encore davantage quand Draco eut son petit sourire en coin. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées, leurs doigts entrelacés.

« Tu as dû me trouver bête…

- C'était mignon. Je te faisais tant d'effet que ça ?

- C'est pas ça…

- Dis-moi, ça m'a toujours intrigué.

- C'est que… j'ai jamais eu le droit de le faire avec mon ex. »

Draco se redressa tant il était surpris mais Harry cacha son visage dans son cou, extrêmement gêné, et sous son poids, Draco retomba sur le matelas.

« Harry ? Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Mais le jeune homme était trop gêné pour ça, il se sentait ridicule. Draco le fit basculer sur le côté et, surpris, Harry ne fit rien quand Draco monta sur lui, le bloquant sous son corps. A une époque, il aurait pu être gêné, mais sentir le corps du blond sur le sien n'évoquait plus ni crainte ni malaise.

« Répète ?

- Mon ex… ne voulait pas.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua le blond. Il ne voulait pas que vous vous teniez la main ?

- Non. C'est si dur que ça à comprendre ? Dit Harry, énervé.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- A ton avis ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas osé faire jusque là. Sur son visage, il pouvait lire l'évidence, mais Draco ne comprenait pas. Ou, plutôt, il ne voulait pas saisir l'évidence.

« Il avait honte de moi, c'est tout.

- Mais… comment on peut avoir honte de toi ? »

Draco vit le visage de Harry s'éclairer de surprise. Puis, il serra les dents et respira profondément. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait touché, mais il ne savait pas si c'était dans le bon sens du terme ou dans le mauvais.

« Harry ? »

Il lui caressa la joue, levant son visage vers lui. Il ne savait pas que sa gorge était serrée.

« Pourquoi tu es sorti avec un homme qui avait honte de toi ? Il était plus âgé ?

- Non. Deux ou trois ans de plus. Mais je l'aimais. »

C'était la pire des justifications, mais la plus vraie, aussi.

Il avait été amoureux de Cédric. Tellement amoureux, tellement heureux qu'on fasse vraiment attention à lui qu'il avait tout permis. Presque tout. Suffisamment pour se brûler les ailes…

Ces mots firent mal à Draco. Très mal.

« Et… votre histoire date de quand ? »

Harry eut soudain un sourire ironique.

« Quelques temps. Mais c'est pas important, c'est fini, maintenant.

- Et pourquoi vous avez cassé ? Demanda le blond, l'air de rien.

- Disons que Cédric était un peu bizarre, et il a fait pas mal de bêtises. A la fin, c'est un peu parti en vrille, et j'ai fini par dire stop. »

Quel nom de merde, pensa-t-il, avec amertume. Cédric et Harry… Nan, vraiment, aucune classe…

« Tu as une photo ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? On est ensemble, toi et moi, et Cédric c'est du passé.

- J'aimerais bien voir la gueule de l'abruti qui a osé sortir avec toi en ayant honte d'être gay. »

Harry vit le mépris dans le regard de Draco. Le blond lui dit qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas admettre qu'on puisse avoir honte de sortir avec un homme : certes, il fallait supporter les regards, les sous-entendus, voire les insultes. Mais il fallait être plus intelligent que les autres, et se cacher était un manque de respect envers l'autre, car c'était comme si l'homosexualité était une tare, une maladie.

« D'un autre côté, si c'est pour se faire insulter… Répliqua Harry.

- On s'est déjà fait insulter, tous les deux ?

- Non, mais…

- Est-ce que tu as honte de sortir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Moi non plus. Quand on est attiré par les hommes, on assume, et se cacher ne sert à rien. C'est vrai qu'on peut se faire insulter, etc., mais il faut être intelligent : se rouler une pelle devant l'entrée d'un lieu de travail, c'est pas malin du tout, mais se tenir la main dans la rue, ça ne regarde personne.

- Il avait peur des racontars, et tout, dit Harry, en essayant de se défendre. Moi, je tenais à lui, donc j'acceptais. Quand tu es amoureux, tu fais souvent des conneries, c'est comme ça. »

Et lui ? Etait-il amoureux de lui ? Draco ? Harry parlait de façon tellement naturelle de son ex petit-ami que Draco se sentait jaloux et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Harry avait pu s'amouracher d'un abruti pareil.

« Et puis c'était comme ça, il avait honte de moi. Il ne me le disait pas, mais je le sentais. On n'était proche que quand on était tous les deux, pas dans la rue ou devant les autres. Quasiment personne n'était au courant.

- Comment on peut avoir honte de toi, sérieusement ? »

Le mépris avait disparu de son visage, remplacé par l'incompréhension. Ça le dépassait, tout simplement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir…

« Je suis un homme, c'est normal…

- Harry, je suis sorti avec d'autres hommes avant toi, et t'es pas le plus casse-pieds. Je vais avoir l'air niais et ridicule, mais tu es quelqu'un d'adorable et pas spécialement envahissant. »

Côté discrétion, Harry ne posait pas de réel problème : il aimait quand on lui tenait la main mais il n'exigeait pas de baisers baveux ou autres joyeusetés quand ils étaient en public, que ce soit dans la rue ou dans une soirée. Il n'était pas non plus conforme à la caricature du mec efféminé ou dragueur, Draco ne traînait pas un boulet derrière lui, comme ça lui était arrivé une fois, par le passé.

« La seule chose qui pourrait poser problème, chez toi, c'est ta façon de t'habiller et tes cheveux. Et encore, ça te donne du charme, on s'y fait vite.

- En gros, je suis le petit ami parfait ?

- Je dirais plutôt que tu es le petit ami idéal quand on n'assume pas bien son homosexualité. »

Quand il était au lycée, Draco était sorti avec un garçon dans le genre de Harry, mais en beaucoup plus timide, et ça avait fini par capoter justement parce qu'il avait un peu trop de réserve. Mais quand on avait du mal avec le fait d'être homosexuel, il estimait, personnellement, que les hommes comme Harry était l'idéal : pas trop envahissant et correct physiquement. Les hommes comme Seamus, par contre, étaient une horreur quand on n'assumait pas son attirance pour les hommes.

Harry, allongé sur le dos, l'écoutait parler, ses mains posées sur les hanches du blond, toujours sur lui. Il se sentait particulièrement touché par tout ce qu'il lui disait, et même s'il savait le blond séducteur, il n'était pas du genre à dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. En tout cas, pas ce genre de chose-là.

Avec Cédric, il s'était toujours senti comme un poids. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui tenir la main, de l'embrasser, ni même d'aller le chercher quelque part… Même pas un petit geste en public, rien… Avec Draco, tout était différent, il le prenait comme il était. Certes, Harry avait exigé qu'ils ne se cachent pas, ne voulant pas revivre le même Enfer qu'avec Cédric, mais quand même…

« Et combien de temps ça a duré ?

- Six mois.

- Ah oui quand même… »

En six mois, il avait largement eu le temps perdre sa virginité, pensa Draco, en se disant que, qu'importe le nombre de copain qu'il avait eu, il n'était plus puceau, ce qui le rendait tout aussi jaloux. Ah, les joies de l'amour…

« Mais tout ça c'est terminé, et depuis longtemps ! On sort ensemble, toi et moi…

- J'aimerais bien voir la tête qu'il a…

- Mais tu es jaloux ou quoi ?!

- Là n'est pas la question. »

Si, là était la question…

« Oublie, Draco, d'accord ? »

Harry se redressa un peu sur ses coudes pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Draco se pencha à son tour, pressant davantage ses lèvres, en se disant que, pas une seule fois, Harry n'avait dit que ce Cédric l'aimait. Il avait juste dit qu'il avait honte de lui. Draco aurait voulu approfondir, mais il savait que ça déboucherait sur une dispute : Harry était sorti avec un homme qui ne l'aimait pas, et ça ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de prendre du bon temps. Draco aurait presque pu dire que c'était son genre, aussi, de ne pas aimer ses copains comme ces derniers l'auraient voulu, mais jamais il ne leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils lui faisaient honte. Pas au point que l'un d'eux dise, franchement et naturellement, que son ex petit ami éprouvait de la honte à son encontre.

Draco aurait voulu lui dire ça, que Harry était sorti avec un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine, mais il préférait distraire ses lèvres et ses pensées plutôt que de débuter une dispute sans fin. Même s'il aurait voulu lui dire, mièvrement, que lui l'aimait…

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. La voix d'Isaline se fit entendre et elle demanda, à travers la porte, si elle pouvait entrer. Draco se dégagea de sur Harry et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, tandis que le brun se redressait, un sourie amusé sur les lèvres : vraiment, celui-là, toujours besoin d'être impeccable…

La patronne ouvrit la porte et haussa un sourcil, puis leur demanda, à tout hasard, s'ils n'étaient pas en phase « je me fouille la bouche » avant qu'elle n'arrive. Harry répliqua qu'ils étaient juste en train de discuter, ce qui étaient vrai, en plus.

« Si tu le dis… Y'a Nymph' qui pète un câble, en bas, tu sais ce que lui as demandé le mec ?

- Un truc pervers ? Tenta Harry.

- Nan. Un grille-pain. »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Isaline levait les yeux au ciel, en soupirant que, franchement, se tatouer un grille-pain sur le dos, c'était un peu abusé… Nymph' était en train de faire comprendre au client qu'il allait sans doute regretter ce tatouage, et que si c'était une histoire de bizutage… Mais non, le mec voulait absolument se faire tatouer un grille-pain et ce n'était absolument pas une histoire de bizutage ou de pari…

« Y'a des fous, quand même, fit Isaline. Bon, en soi, c'est pas méchant, mais quand même… C'est mieux qu'une femme à poils en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Enfin, tout est relatif…

- C'est sûr, affirma Harry.

- Vous tatouez ce genre de truc ? Demanda Draco, halluciné.

- Faut croire. Ryry, tu pourrais descendre ? Histoire de calmer le jeu, parce que moi, je suis pas d'humeur. »

Harry hésita mais il se leva et quitta la chambre. Isaline était prête à regagner la sienne, mais Draco se leva et la retint.

« Isaline ? »

Elle l'interrogea du regard, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Nymph' lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils « avaient eu une conversation », qui devait se résumer à un petit câlin et quelques phrases pour lui dire de ne pas penser à tout ça.

La tatoueuse faillit soupirer de dépit quand elle vit de la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Il n'y était pour rien, ce gosse, et le voilà qui endossait les responsabilités de ses parents… En même temps, ça prouvait qu'il prenait bien conscience de ce qui s'était passé, autrefois.

« Je suis désolé, pour tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. T'avais dix ou onze ans, à l'époque. Laisse tomber tout ça. Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Vous me détestiez, au début, et vous aviez raison, rétorqua Draco. Mes parents… Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu faire ça…

- Je suis une tête de mule, alors ils ont tout fait pour que je cède. Je ne suis pas infaillible, j'ai failli lâcher prise, mais comme Sirius et Regulus ont mis leur grain de sel, ça s'est arrangé.

- Vous m'avez accepté, alors que…

- Draco, ne pense pas à tout ça, vraiment, lui dit Isaline avec sourire. Je suis une grande fille, je sais faire la part des choses, et je t'aime bien. Tu rends Harry heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. J'ai fait en sorte que les autres t'acceptent…

- Sans vous, on ne serait pas ensemble, Harry et moi. »

C'était vrai. Sans elle, ils n'en seraient pas là. Sans elle, Nymph' et Sirius auraient balancé son nom. Sans elle, Draco aurait mis plus de temps à aller voir Harry et avec la certitude qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas, car le professeur Rogue, envoyé par elle, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait vraiment une chance avec Harry. Et sans elle, la glace n'aurait pas été brisée aussi facilement…

Isaline eut un sourire amusé.

« Dur de convaincre la belle-famille, hein ?

- J'aurais jamais pensé à ce point-là, soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ça va être amusant avec tes parents, tiens…

- Ma mère est plus dégoutée que mon père, avoua Draco.

- Tu sais, quand vous vous êtes rapprochés, j'étais plutôt dégoutée à l'idée qu'il soit attiré par toi. Je me disais que ma seule satisfaction, c'était la tronche de tes parents quand ils allaient comprendre.

- Ça devait bien vous amuser, tout ça, non ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire en coin.

- Pas tant que ça. Mais disons que quand Harry m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré ta mère, et il ne l'avait pas reconnue, j'ai pensé que le pire avait été évité. Ton père est le genre d'homme qu'on n'oublie pas. Toujours les cheveux longs ?

- Oui, toujours. »

Ils entendirent Harry monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il apparut devant la porte et leur dit que Nymph' avait finalement accepté le tatouage, mais elle avait pris le rendez-vous pour un autre jour. Là, elle devait s'occuper de Nathalie, qui avait enfin décidé de se percer le nombril. Isaline acquiesça vaguement : elle avait mal au crâne. Elle partit dans sa chambre se reposer. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Elle doit avoir ses règles.

- Hein ?!

- Quoi ?

- Rien… »

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules et entra dans sa chambre, alors que Draco pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire ça aussi naturellement… Même s'il s'agissait de sa mère. Non, surtout s'il s'agissait de sa mère…

Le brun d'assit sur son lit et Draco le rejoignit. Il lui demanda s'il n'avait pas de rendez-vous, car mine de rien, Draco était passé à l'improviste et ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils discutaient. Harry regarda l'heure et lui répondit que son rendez-vous, justement, devait arriver dans une petite dizaine de minutes.

« J'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Moi non plus, approuva Draco en glissant un bras autour de sa taille et lui embrassant le cou.

- Obsédé.

- Moi ? C'est juste un baiser. »

Et il s'empara de sa bouche, pour un baiser torride qui laissa Harry pantelant. Draco eut un sourire mais il se figea, quand il pensa soudain à une chose.

« On ne va pas se revoir avant un petit bout de temps, lui dit-il.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu dois être au courant pour le décès de mon arrière-grand-père, non ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Se rappela le brun.

- Sirius y va ?

- Oui, avec Isaline. Il n'est pas très motivé. »

Harry lui expliqua qu'il était en très mauvais termes avec sa famille, vu ce qui s'était passé autrefois. Il ne gardait contact qu'avec son petit frère, Regulus Black, et ses deux enfants. Soudain, Draco réalisa pourquoi Sirius lui avait paru légèrement familier : il lui faisait penser à Oncle Regulus, avec ses cheveux noirs, son côté charmant et sympathique, qui cachait son hypocrisie. Du moins, avec les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas, et Regulus aimait peu de monde. Cependant, chez Sirius, c'était… nettement plus visible.

« Il n'y va pas avec M. Rogue ?

- Tu n'y penses pas ! S'exclama Harry. Il ne veut pas subir les regards et les critiques de sa mère, et des autres membres de sa famille. Ils n'ont jamais accepté son homosexualité, et si Severus y allait, ça ferait scandale. Avec Tata, c'est déjà plus tranquille. »

Draco nota de demander à oncle Regulus si les relations entre son frère et sa famille étaient si terribles que ça, bien qu'à son avis Harry n'exagérait pas. Il savait qu'il y aurait droit, lui aussi, et il était dégoûté d'avance. Supporter toute sa famille réunie était une véritable épreuve et il appréhendait le repas du midi, étant donné que la cérémonie avait lieu le matin.

« Donc Sirius y va avec Tata. Il parait que Regulus aurait bien aimé que Severus vienne. Il l'aime bien.

- Oncle Regulus est un homme bien. Il ressemble beaucoup à Sirius.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Harry d'un air désespéré. Quand ces deux-là son ensemble, ce sont de vraies commères. »

Nymphadora l'appela, criant dans l'entrée : son client était arrivé. Harry soupira, puis se leva et ouvrit la porte, lui criant qu'il arrivait dans cinq minutes. Draco comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller. Ils descendirent donc l'escalier pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Draco remit ses chaussures, de même pour Harry, qui repartait bosser.

« On se reverra avant que tu ne partes ?

- Non, je suis en examen, répondit le blond en se redressant.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

- Oublié. Je t'appellerai. »

Harry sembla un peu déçu, mais il ne protesta pas : les examens étaient importants, il n'allait pas exiger du temps alors que Draco était occupé. Ce dernier prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

...

**Lys :** ...

...

**Lys :** ...

ENFIN !!!!

**Lys :** J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais le dire...

Enfin !! Après tant de chapitres, voici enfin le moment tant attendu par les lecteurs !

**Lys :** Nan, désolée, mes amis, mais ils ne couchent pas encore ensemble...

... T.T

**Lys :** Roooh, chouine pas, tu sais très bien que c'est un truc qu'ils attendent, aussi...

(boude) Tu casses tout le romantisme...

**Lys :** Bref ! Alors à la base, nous postons tous les week-end, mais étant donné que nous n'avons plus de chapitres en réserve, nous ne posterons maintenant que toutes les deux semaines. Bon, il peut arriver que ce soit toutes les semaines, mais je doute que nous tenions le rythme...

N'en doute pas, je tiendrai pas... 30 pages en une semaine, c'est pas humain... T.T

**Lys :** De plus, le chapitre 18 fait 37 pages, car ça ne plaisait pas à l'auteur, donc elle a mis le début du chapitre 19 dans le 18.

Les gens s'en fichent, tu ais ?

**Lys :** Donc, bah on est à court de chapitres...

Je suis désolée, j'essairai d'assurer quand même...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Un violent frisson lui parcourut le dos. Draco poussa un très léger soupir, imperceptible.

Enfin, il avait posé les pieds dans la maison de ses grands-parents, et déjà, il ne se sentait pas bien. L'entrée était sombre, les murs tapissés d'un marron foncé, avec quelques tableaux, et un plafonnier pendait au plafond. Ce qui avait dû être élégant et de bon goût autrefois était aujourd'hui passé et lourd, étouffant.

Draco venait juste d'entrer, à la suite de sa mère et de son père, et il sentait déjà que son séjour ne serait pas de tout repos. Il entendit sa grand-mère parler fort à sa mère, son grand-père s'adresser de façon calme et neutre à son père. Draco attendait anxieusement qu'on le regarde, lui. Leur petit-fils. Le seul qu'ils avaient…

« Oh, Draco ! Que tu as grandi ! Tu es aussi grand que ton père ! »

Draco avait vingt-deux ans. Il avait fini de grandir depuis longtemps. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à contredire sa grand-mère. Il la laissa donc toucher ses joues, ses épaules, appréciant sa robustesse et son joli visage. Elle lui demanda comment allaient ses études, Draco répondit qu'il se débrouillait, avec un sourire humble.

« Druella, laisse donc Draco un peu tranquille, fit son grand-père. Regarde-le, tu l'étouffes. »

Son grand-père se contenta de lui serrer la main, tandis que son épouse rouspétait : ça faisait siiiii longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle pouvait bien lui poser des questions ! Draco ferma sa bouche, une fois encore. Il devait garder ses mauvaises pensées pour lui.

Ils appelèrent les domestiques qui prirent les valises pour les mener à l'étage. Par la même occasion, Draco s'éclipsa, prétextant de la fatigue, pour monter dans sa chambre. Ou, du moins, celle qu'il utilisait quand il venait à Londres.

Il monta les escaliers et accéda à la chambre à coucher, plutôt grande, mais étouffante : les meubles en bois massif encombraient la pièce, une large armoire indestructible prenait tout un mur, de même pour le bureau, et enfin, le lit colossale trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il songea à la chambre de Harry, si petite et mal rangée, où il se sentait bien plus à l'aise que dans cette pièce d'un autre temps.

Draco ignora le tableau représentant un champ de blé, posant ses yeux sur le sol recouvert de parquet. S'il regardait l'armoire, ça lui rappellerait de mauvais souvenirs. S'il regardait le bureau, il imaginerait des araignées dessous en train de tisser leurs toiles. Et s'il regardait les draps soyeux du lit, fleuris et mauves, il sentait qu'il allait vomir.

Un domestique posa sa valise dans un coin, Draco lui dit qu'il rangerait les affaires lui-même. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Il ne laissait que Winky s'en occuper : ici, il n'y avait que des voleurs. Draco leva les yeux du parquet, la vue du tapis sous le lit lui donnait la nausée. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

Il faisait froid, dehors. Nous étions en décembre. Presque Noël. Mais il se sentait trop mal. Il n'aimait pas cette maison, la maison de grand-mère Druella et grand-père Cygnus. Cette vieille maison aux multiples étages, qui sentait la poussière, les toiles d'araignées, les vieilles choses. Il n'aimait pas ces meubles d'un autre temps, ces peintures de paysages, les photos étalées sur les murs et les meubles, les draps froids et rêches, les tapis décolorés et passés.

Enfant, cette maison lui faisait peur, il restait toujours près de sa mère. On vantait son obéissance, sans savoir qu'il avait peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec une araignée. Ou de se perdre dans cette maison trop grande pour lui. Aujourd'hui, même si les années étaient passées, il ne parvenait toujours pas à être indifférent, faire comme si rien ne l'atteignait.

Les vieux souvenirs d'enfance remontaient à la surface. Les souvenirs liés à cette maison n'étaient guère joyeux, et c'était sans doute pour ça que Draco ne s'y était jamais fait, à cette ambiance étrange qui régnait dans le Manoir. Il ne venait jamais ici par plaisir, quand il était enfant. Ses grands-parents vivaient seuls, et sa mère ne travaillant pas, ils venaient de temps en temps les voir. Mais tout n'était que froideur, ici : le parquet sous ses fesses quand il s'asseyait par terre, les mains de la cuisinière qui lui tendait un verre d'eau, et aussi le jardin, là-derrière… Ses grands-parents aussi, d'ailleurs.

Sa grand-mère était une commère. Et avec Draco, elle s'était toujours comportée comme telle : elle lui posait des questions en connaissant la réponse ou en s'y désintéressant. Son grand-père adoptait le même comportement, mais en pire : il ne lui posait pas vraiment de questions et rien ne semblait l'intéresser. Il était fier d'avoir un petit fils aussi beau et intelligent. Mais ça semblait s'arrêter là.

Draco savait que son père aussi étouffait dans cette grande maison. Cependant, il ne le montrait pas, demeurant impassible. Draco était certain qu'il passait pour insensible auprès de ses beaux-parents, mais c'était dans sa nature de ne rien montrer de ses émotions. Ce qui était bien pratique, parfois.

Sa mère, bien au contraire, aimait être ici, car elle y avait grandi. Il savait que sa tante Bellatrix avait toujours haï cet endroit, si loin du palace luxueux que Rodolphus Lestrange, son époux, lui offrit après leur union. Ayant discuté quelques minutes avec Isaline deux jours auparavant, il avait appris qu'Andromeda aimait bien cette maison, comme sa sœur cadette.

Draco sortit son portable de sa poche et chercha le numéro de Harry dans son répertoire. Puis, les yeux dans le vague, il attendit qu'il réponde. Il se sentit un peu mieux quand il entendit sa voix. Ils ne parlèrent pas longtemps, pourtant. Draco devait descendre, c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Harry lui redonna un peu de baume au cœur. C'était agréable de l'entendre… Il lui demanda si Isaline et Sirius étaient partis, eux aussi, et il l'informa que c'était effectivement le cas.

Il raccrocha quand on frappa à sa porte. Le dîner était servi.

**OoO**

« Souhaiteriez-vous un peu de thé ?

- Non merci, vous êtes adorable.

- Dois-je aller chercher les deux zouaves à l'étage maintenant ou…

- Bah, ils finiront bien par descendre. »

Mr Kreattur leva les yeux vers le plafond puis secoua la tête : non, si on n'allait pas les chercher, ils ne descendraient pas.

« Je vais vous chercher un peu de thé. »

Isaline poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle était arrivée la veille avec Sirius, et déjà, les deux frangins commençaient à faire des leurs. Déjà, ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter, au point qu'elle avait décidé d'aller se coucher, ordonnant au vieux Kreattur d'en faire de même ou il passerait la nuit à attendre qu'ils aient terminé. Ainsi, ils s'étaient levés tard, il avait fallu les sortir du lit. Isaline avait laissé le majordome s'occuper de Sirius tandis qu'elle allait réveiller Regulus. Elle avait entendu un bruit sourd suivi d'un cri : Kreattur l'avait jeté par terre pour le réveiller.

Et maintenant, ils étaient en train de se pomponner. Ils allaient à un enterrement, merde ! Pas à une soirée huppée dans les beaux quartiers de Londres ! Elle les entendait du salon. La jeune Adonia était en train de chercher des chaussures noires et Alphard était encore dans sa chambre. Et, en attendant que les deux « zouaves » comme le disait Mr Kreattur, se décident à descendre, Isaline tentait de vaincre son mal de crâne.

Le vieux majordome revint avec un plateau, sur lequel était posé un service à thé. Mr Kreattur était un vieux monsieur tout ridé et grognon, rarement de bonne humeur. Mais c'était un être serviable, qui avait d'abord travaillé pour Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius et Regulus, et quand ce dernier quitta la maison, le majordome le suivit, à la plus grande surprise de tous. Regulus avait toujours eu du respect pour lui et le majordome avait ainsi décidé de changer un peu de vie, supportant de moins en moins les exigences de sa maîtresse.

Au début, il avait été extrêmement dédaigneux envers Isaline, que Mrs Black n'avait cessé de critiquer durant des années, mais quand il vit dans quel état était Sirius, qu'il avait toujours vu comme un rebelle stupide et inconscient, à sa sortie de prison, et quand il vit dans quel guêpier cette femme s'était fourrée parce qu'elle avait défié la famille Black… Pour de bonnes raisons, en plus. Elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, et malgré ses manières plutôt rustres et son travail douteux, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant. Ainsi, il était devenu plutôt courtois avec elle, et avec les années, aimable. Elle lui avait toujours parlé avec respect et elle était bien la seule à ne pas critiquer certaines de ses manières que Regulus détestait, à savoir, par exemple, jeter Sirius par terre quand il fallait le réveiller.

Mr Kreattur posa le plateau sur la table et servit une tasse de thé à Isaline. Elle portait un tailleur noir et simple, ainsi que des chaussures à talons sombres, ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon. Ainsi, ses cheveux décolorés étaient moins choquant. En somme, elle était plutôt jolie. Tout en buvant une tasse de thé, le majordome se dit que, heureusement, l'amant de Sirius n'était pas venu. Il n'avait rien contre cet homme, loin de là : il était encore mieux qu'Isaline, très sérieux, intelligent, et plutôt distant avec Sirius. Tout pour lui plaire. Mais avec la madame Black, et tous les autres membres de la famille…

Enfin, les deux hommes terminèrent leur remue-ménage et descendirent les escaliers. Sirius portait son frère dans ses bras, et Regulus, tout content, lui dit qu'il devrait venir plus souvent. D'habitude, Kreattur et Johnny le descendaient dans son siège roulant et ils n'avaient absolument aucune délicatesse… Isaline fut tentée de lui demander qui pouvait bien être ce Johnny mais elle reçut un petit coup de pied sous la table de Mr Kreattur, qui mit son doigt sur sa bouche : surtout, ne parlez pas de ça. Isaline acquiesça : elle verrait bien.

« C'est qui, Johnny ? »

Isaline faillit éclater de rire quand le majordome gémit de dépit. Et tandis que Sirius installait son frère dans le siège roulant, ce dernier lui raconta que c'était son nouvel homme à tout faire et qu'il l'avait viré deux jours auparavant parce qu'il avait osé lui faire du charme ! Non mais franchement, comment avait-il pu oser le draguer, lui, un honorable père de famille qui ne demandait rien à personne. Sirius lui répliqua que son compte en banque pourrait séduire n'importe qui, mais Regulus ne l'écouta pas.

**OoO**

Une bouée. Il avait besoin d'une bouée. N'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Mais une bouée, par pitié…

Draco était arrivé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes avec ses parents et ses grands-parents, et il étouffait. Il était au bord de l'asphyxie. Partout autour de lui, il n'y avait que des Black, dans tous les sens du terme : des gens en noirs, appartenant à sa famille, de près ou de loin, larmoyant et venant plaindre ses grands-parents, surtout Cygnus. Tous étaient désolés pour le décès de son père, c'était un homme bien, la vie est bien courte, il est mieux là où il est, je me souviens encore de lui quand…

Draco étouffait. Tous ces gens inconnus qui se pressaient autour de lui, des visages et des noms qui ne lui revenaient pas, des hommes, des femmes, tous en noirs, les larmes aux yeux, ou neutres, froids, comme s'ils s'emmerdaient. Il ne se sentait pas bien, entouré de tous ces gens, les regards intéressés, médisants, amusés… Il était perdu dans la masse, ne savait plus où regarder, à qui parler…

C'était ça quand on ne connaissait personne, mais que tout le monde vous connaissait. Draco Malfoy. Le fils du riche Lucius Malfoy et de la sublime Narcissa Black. Il reconnaissait certains visages, certaines personnes qui avaient tenté de le séduire, d'autres qui le méprisaient, d'autres encore qui médisaient sur son compte. Il gardait son visage froid, comme le faisait son père, qui lui aussi se noyait dans la masse, fermement cramponné à sa femme qui recueillait la tristesse de ces inconnus. Mais Draco se voyait mal tenir la main de sa mère comme un petit garçon.

C'était dans ces moments-là que Draco réalisait à quel point sa famille était nombreuse, et à quel point tous ces gens étaient des inconnus pour lui. Il ne connaissait personne mais tout le monde le connaissait, le malaise entrait en lui comme un mauvais poison. Il n'était pas dans son élément, et personne ne semblait d'accord pour le laisser en paix…

Soudain, son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et le porta à son oreille, sans vérifier son interlocuteur.

« Salut beau blond ! T'es où ?? »

La voilà, sa bouée. Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre toutes. Enfin, c'était surtout son surnom qui était parlant…

« Je dirais devant l'église, mais il y a du monde…

- Ah, tu es dans le troupeau de vaches ? Si tu t'ennuies, viens nous voir, on est devant la pharmacie !

- J'arrive tout de suite. »

Et il raccrocha. Il se dit que, tant qu'à faire, autant y aller franchement : si on devait le regarder, autant que la raison soit bonne. Il se pencha vers sa mère et lui glissa qu'il allait voir Regulus, puis il joua des coudes pour sortir de la foule qui l'entourait, cherchant ladite pharmacie, en se disant que ça allait jaser quand on allait le voir en compagnie de Sirius et Isaline… Mais qu'importe.

Il les vit en effet devant la pharmacie. Regulus était assis dans son siège roulant, comme toujours, et malgré cette position d'infériorité, il avait une certaine classe. A côté, Sirius se tenait droit. Draco se dit qu'ils se ressemblaient décidément beaucoup : les mêmes cheveux noirs et lisses, les yeux sombres et le teint clair. Sans oublier leur élégance naturelle… Sa charmante cousine Adonia tenait les poignets du siège de son père, et Isaline tripotait son portable. Alphard était un peu à l'écart. Comme toujours.

Draco serra la main de tout le monde et embrassa les filles sur les deux joues. Il semblait soulagé de les voir. Sirius lui fit remarquer avec un sourire ironique que ça allait jaser, mais le blond n'en avait cure. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, pas plus qu'Adonia ou Isaline. Il était de ceux qui venaient par obligation. Regulus avait sa place, ici, et Sirius ne venait que pour ne pas jouer au rebelle : c'était tout de même son grand-père. Et Sirius Black n'était pas un lâche.

Son cousin Alphard avait aussi sa place ici, étant donné qu'il était plutôt influent dans la famille. Il prendrait très certainement les rennes de Regulus, son père, mais ce dernier était en trop bonne forme pour laisser sa place. Draco ne l'aimait pas trop : Alphard se contentait de rester dans l'ombre de son père, fils parfait et irréprochable, masquant sa vantardise et ses dérives derrière son masque. De son père, il ne recevait pas la reconnaissance attendue, ce qui avait engendré une certaine jalousie vis-à-vis de sa jeune sœur, Adonia.

Elle était plutôt jolie et devait avoir un ou deux ans de moins que Draco. C'était une jeune fille douce et intelligente, chouchoutée par son père qui ne lui refusait rien. Il fallait dire qu'Adonia avait toujours pris soin de son père, poussant son siège quand il voulait se balader, lui tenant compagnie quand il le souhaitait, et elle lui avait même fait prendre des bains ou emmené aux toilettes, quand il était tombé gravement malade, quelques années plus tôt. Ce qu'Alphard n'aurait pu faire, trop coincé et au-dessus de tout. Adonia était la fierté de leur père, qui refusait d'acclamer son fils tant qu'il aurait cette attitude typique des Black. Alphard le savait, mais il ne changeait pas son comportement, se contentant de jalouser sa sœur.

Adonia était la seule personne avec laquelle Draco s'entendait bien, dans la famille. Enfin, de sa génération, car c'était toujours un plaisir d'aller voir Regulus, qu'il considérait comme son oncle. Draco n'avait jamais aimé son oncle Rodolphus, l'époux de Bellatrix, et il ne savait même pas que son oncle Ted existait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Andromeda.

En fait, Draco n'avait pas réellement de famille proche, tout était dans les ramifications des Black. Et il avait choisi la branche la plus tranquille : celle de Regulus Black, qui avait élevé ses enfants seul et qui ne les avait jamais forcés à entrer dans le cercle familial, vicieux et compliqué.

Draco resta donc un long moment avec eux, discutant avec Isaline et Adonia, étant donné que les deux frangins étaient occupés par une conversation apparemment passionnante. Isaline était très élégante, avec ses vêtements sombres, elle avait de l'allure. Elle avait l'air tranquille, ce qui apaisa Draco, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade : il sentait les regards posés sur eux. Elle n'avait rien à faire là, elle.

Draco se demanda comment elle pouvait conserver un air aussi tranquille, dans cette situation.

**OoO**

Le déjeuner avait été agréable et plein de rires. Ça faisait du bien, surtout qu'il ne se sentait pas rien. Cela lui avait permis de se détendre.

Harry n'avait pas envie de manger seul chez lui. Il avait bien pensé à aller chez Ron mais ce dernier avait un rendez-vous galant. Olivier s'entraînait, Cho photographiait et Théo pionçait. Autrement dit, il n'y avait personne. Il décida donc d'aller squatter chez Nymph' et Remus fut enchanté de l'avoir pour le déjeuner.

Il ne fut pas le seul : Teddy était content que Ryry vienne manger. Il lui avait fait un dessin et Ryry jouait toujours avec lui. Isaline était partie la veille avec Sirius. Nous étions le dix-neuf décembre, un samedi, et exceptionnellement, personne ne travaillait. Isaline avait programmé que, du vingt-quatre décembre au cinq janvier compris, personne ne bossait. Le vingt-huit décembre, c'était son anniversaire, donc personne n'allait travailler ! Non mais… Et ce n'était pas ses employés qui allaient se plaindre.

Bref, il déjeuna chez Nymph', avec Remus aux fourneaux et Teddy sur les genoux. Cela lui permit d'oublier qu'Isaline était à Londres avec Sirius. Et aussi qu'il ne verrait pas Draco avant un petit bout de temps.

Oh, deux semaines, ce n'était rien. Ayant eu ses partiels, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir avant qu'il ne parte à Londres, bien qu'ils se soient téléphonés, et maintenant, il restait une semaine avant qu'il ne rentre. Ce n'était rien, vraiment.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait…

**OoO**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait…

C'était affolant. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre de manque. Surtout qu'il était bien occupé, en ce moment, avec oncle Regulus qui s'esclaffait devant les pitreries de son frère aîné, Adonia qui décrivait en détails son futur mariage à Isaline qui dévorait son assiette comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis dix ans. Alphard s'était éclipsé.

Tandis que Draco dégustait son dessert, à savoir une succulente tarte aux pommes, il pensait à Harry. Harry qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine. Il devait rentrer à Londres dans six jours et il était dégoûté d'avance. Déjà, il allait supporter ses grands-parents, les réflexions de sa grand-mère, et pour échapper à ça, la seule solution était de travailler sur son ordinateur portable. Ou encore se balader dans Londres, mais le faire seul…

Et ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à Harry. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine, ne l'avait ni touché ni embrassé… Il aurait pu passer, mais il était trop pris par ses révisions, et après tout, il n'était pas dépendant de lui, il pouvait très bien s'en sortir sans le voir quelques jours…

Ce qui était faux. Il regrettait de ne pas être passé, même juste cinq minutes. Harry lui manquait. C'était donc ça, être amoureux : ressentir le besoin de l'autre, sans pouvoir se raisonner. Il allait le voir, pourtant, encore une petite semaine… Mais c'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Il y aurait Noël, une soirée atroce en perspective. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver Blaise, voir Harry, l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il l'aimait…

C'était ça qui l'avait le plus tourmenté. Comme il voyait Harry régulièrement, il n'éprouvait pas vraiment de doutes, et ses sentiments étaient encore récents. Ou, plutôt, il n'en avait pris conscience que récemment. Mais comme ils ne se voyaient plus à cause des examens, c'était différent : le doute montait dans son cœur comme poison vicieux, et il se demandait si Harry éprouvait les mêmes sentiments, et ce qu'il ferait si Draco lui avouait les siens.

Draco n'avait jamais été amoureux. Attiré, oui. Mais pas amoureux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Harry, depuis le début, il ne faisait que bousculer ses habitudes, au point qu'il tomba amoureux. Amoureux d'un tatoueur mal peigné et habillé comme un sac à patates. Un tatoueur aux yeux verts magnifiques et au sourire adorable…

Qu'est-ce qu'on était stupide quand on tombait amoureux… Qu'est-ce qu'on était con… Il comprenait Seamus, maintenant, avec ses doutes et ses colères. Sa jalousie, aussi. Il imaginait le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire quand il avait cassé. Oh, Draco ne devenait pas un gentil garçon compatissant, mais il savait qu'il deviendrait plus tolérant avec Seamus. Draco avait eu si peur que Harry le largue…

Il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Quand ? Qu'importe. Mais il lui dirait…

**OoO**

« Alors ?

- Affreux.

- Mais encore ?

- Affreux. »

Severus soupira. Son écrivain de compagnon était d'une éloquence…

« Bon. Tu peux me décrire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tout se résume dans le mot « affreux ».

- Sirius…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai vu ma charmante mère, mes oncles et mes tantes, j'ai supporté leurs regards et leurs… sous-entendus… j'ai patiemment attendu que mon grand-père soit béni par le prêtre…

- On dirait que tu me décris un mariage…

- Remarque, on était bien sapé, avec Regulus ! Prêts pour un mariage !

- Continue.

- Bah c'est tout. On est allé au cimetière, puis on a déjeuné chez Regulus. Tous les Black sont allés chez ma mère. Sauf Draco, il est venu bouffer avec nous. Tu l'aurais vu, complètement pommé. Isaline l'a appelé pour savoir où il était, il nous a rejoint tout de suite. Tu aurais vu la masse, Sev', tu aurais flippé… »

Severus écouta son compagnon lui parler de tout ça, confortablement assis dans son canapé. Ça faisait du bien de l'entendre : il n'était jamais rassuré quand il montait à Londres sans lui. Par bonheur, Isaline acceptait de l'accompagner, sinon, il aurait acheté un billet et serait venu. Tant pis, il aurait supporté les réactions de la famille. Il était hors de question que Sirius vive ça tout seul.

« Et Regulus, comment va-t-il ?

- Oh, très bien. Il s'est pris la tête avec maman parce qu'il a décidé de n'inviter que les proches pour le mariage de sa fille. »

Severus se remémora le visage rond et crispé de Walburga Black, le jour où il l'avait rencontrée. C'était lors d'un week-end à Londres, ils logeaient chez Regulus, qui s'était montré charmant avec lui. Un peu trop, même : il aimait tellement discuter avec Severus que son frère en était presque jaloux. Bref, leur mère était passée, et à peine posa-t-elle ses yeux sur Severus qu'elle comprit tout de suite qui il était pour son fils. Il se souvenait encore de son regard noir, son maquillage sombre, la robe bleu foncé qu'elle portait. Tout en elle inspirait crainte et respect. Il se souvenait aussi parfaitement de ses paroles acerbes, polies, mais tranchantes.

Ce jour-là, Sirius s'énerva tellement qu'il faillit y avoir une bagarre. Sirius avait traité sa mère de tous les noms, ce qui l'avait prodigieusement irritée, et elle hurlait si fort que les murs de la maison en tremblaient. Severus avait tenté de calmer le jeu, il fallut l'intervention musclée de Regulus, qui hurla plus fort qu'eux, pour qu'ils se calment. Mrs Black était partie, hors d'elle, et Sirius s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Mr Kreattur passa une bonne demi-heure à chercher le double de la clé avant de la tendre à Severus qui entra alors dans la chambre et se montra d'une tendresse exceptionnelle pour calmer son amant.

« Je te dirais, vu la mentalité des Black, c'est mieux qu'elle invite des proches. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait envoyé l'invitation, tu devrais la recevoir après-demain. C'est début juillet.

- Qui est invité, sinon ?

- Bah Isaline et Harry. Draco aussi, c'est son cousin préféré, apparemment. Heu… Nymph', Remus et Teddy. Sa belle-famille. Quelques amis. Et puis je sais plus, deux ou trois Black. Bref, pas grand monde. Sinon, ça va, toi ?

- J'ai les partiels.

- Quelle éloquence, mon cher Snivellus !

- Ta gueule, sale cabot.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Voilà autre chose…

- Tu pourrais me dire : Oui je t'aime mon amour !! Mais non, tu n'as aucun romantisme…

- Qu'est-ce que je fais avec un homme pareil…

- Je suis irrésistible, t'y peux rien. »

Sirius lui raconta qu'ils avaient bien mangé ce midi-là et que Draco était resté tout l'après-midi. Là, il allait rentrer, Alphard s'était proposé pour le raccompagner chez lui. Sirius lui chuchota qu'il était certain que son neveu était attiré par les hommes. Severus répliqua que Sirius voyait des gays partout. Déjà à l'époque où il vivait à Londres, il était persuadé qu'Alphard avait des vues sur Harry.

Ce qui n'était pas faux.

Sirius répliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Après tout, Severus était un scientifique, pas un sentimental, il ne pouvait sentir ces choses-là. Severus ne préféra pas répondre et lui demanda si Isaline allait bien. Cette dernière était en train de boire du thé avec Adonia et le vieux Kreattur, mais l'enterrement avait été éprouvant pour elle. Peut-être même plus que pour lui.

« Sev', je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on assure pour son anniversaire.

- C'est sûr. Essaie de t'éclipser demain, tu auras bien une minute.

- Je vais essayer. Bon, je te laisse, Regulus chouine parce que son « adorable neveu » est parti et il s'ennuie.

- D'accord. Rentre vite. »

Il ne pouvait le voir, mais il savait que Sirius souriait comme un niais à l'autre bout du fil.

« Pas de problème. A demain. »

Severus raccrocha. Il posa le combiné du téléphone sur la table basse, et se trouva bien seul, dans son salon. Il s'était fait à la présence quasi permanente de Sirius, étouffante, lourde… Mais essentielle à sa vie. Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre si longtemps sans lui.

C'était d'un niais… Mais quand il y réfléchissait, Severus avait eu peu d'amants. Certains lui correspondaient, ils avaient son profil : calmes, intelligents et réservés ; mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Ils n'étaient pas… comment dire… amusants. Divertissants. C'était toujours la même chose, et bien que Severus aimât la tranquillité, il finissait par s'ennuyer. D'autres étaient plus vivants, comme Sirius, mais ceux-là non plus ne faisaient pas long feu : ils se plaignaient de sa réserve, sa froideur et son manque de tendresse.

Sirius était un extrême : vif, lourd, toujours en train de parler, de lui tourner autour, d'exiger des câlins… Un vrai gosse. Il faisait de la musculation et était écrivain. Et au lit, ce n'était pas un tendre… Enfin, si, il était tendre, mais Severus ressortait épuisé de leurs ébats, son amant était bien trop vigoureux. Aucune pitié…

A se demander ce qu'il faisait avec un homme pareil, son exact contraire, à tout point de vue. Et il était encore plus surprenant de se demander pourquoi Sirius restait avec lui. Il lui demandait tellement de choses anodines que Severus n'était pas capable de lui donner. Sirius lui disait « je t'aime » au moins une fois par jour, Severus n'y arrivait pas. Il lui disait, de temps en temps. Rarement. En chuchotant, tellement ça le gênait.

Et à chaque fois, Sirius souriait, comme un niais, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Et Severus aimait le voir comme ça, si heureux, même si ces moments étaient éphémères. C'était les conneries de l'amour : on s'émerveillait d'un rien. Sirius avait des petites conneries : quand son compagnon le prenait dans ses bras, quand il l'encourageait, quand il s'occupait de lui quand Sirius était malade… Et Severus les avait aussi, ses petites conneries : quand il l'accueillait à la maison le soir, quand il cuisinait, quand il lui assurait que tout allait bien… même quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Toutes ces bêtises qu'il n'avait jamais crues…

Severus soupira, en se disant que l'amour, c'était l'une des rares choses qu'on ne pouvait pas expliquer. Sirius était tombé amoureux de lui quand ils étaient au collège, il avait nié cet amour, et ça faisait maintenant deux ans et demi qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Le parcours était à peu près le même pour Severus, sauf qu'il n'avait pas connu la prison, et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché d'amant.

Un jour, Sirius lui avait dit que Severus savait comment il était, ce qu'il avait vécu. Les autres ne savaient pas, et même s'il leur expliquait, ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne comprendraient pas son parcours, son attachement pour Isaline, son amour pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Severus faisait la part des choses. Et puis, Sirius lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme lui : il avait besoin qu'on lui mette des claques, qu'on le remette dans le droit chemin quand il dérivait. Sur le coup, Severus n'avait pas compris. Mais quand Sirius avait fait sa première crise d'angoisse, vidant la première bouteille d'alcool qu'il trouva, il comprit où il voulait en venir.

Severus avait choisi un amant quelque peu brisé, mais il devait faire avec. Il jeta un vague regard aux copies posées sur la table basse du salon. Il poussa un soupir et se leva pour aller dans le bureau de Sirius. Il allait jeter un petit coup d'œil à son nouveau roman : s'il avait une belle écriture, certains éditeurs seraient horrifiés par ses fautes…

**OoO**

Draco monta dans la voiture, s'asseyant sur le siège passager, tandis qu'Alphard s'installait derrière le volant. Tandis qu'il démarrait la voiture, Draco ne put s'empêcher de trouver bizarre d'être à côté du conducteur : d'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui était au volant. Lors des soirées, il ne buvait jamais, et Blaise n'avait pas de voiture.

Il était dix-sept heures. Il aurait pu rester dîner chez Regulus, au point où il en était, mais il valait mieux rentrer. Il était un peu fatigué et il avait besoin de se reposer. Et puis, Isaline et Sirius lui faisaient trop penser à Harry.

Durant l'enterrement, il s'était assis dans les derniers rangs, encadré par Adonia et Isaline, qui était assise à côté de Sirius. Regulus et son fils étaient dans les premiers rangs, comme les Malfoy, d'ailleurs. Draco savait qu'il y aurait des remarques, et peut-être se ferait-il disputer par ses parents pour être resté si loin d'eux pendant si longtemps, et en compagnie d'Isaline et Sirius. Mais il avait trouvé que rester avec eux était plus rassurant, et il avait accepté de déjeuner chez oncle Regulus, terrifié à l'idée d'être à nouveau entouré de Black chez la vieille Walburga.

L'enterrement avait été terriblement long. Tellement long que les pensées de Draco, malgré lui, avaient dérivé vers Harry. Et il n'avait pas quitté ses pensées de tout le repas. Ni après. Et maintenant qu'il était dans cette voiture qui le ramenait chez ses grands-parents, il désirait terriblement le revoir. Ce devait être la fatigue, ou son horreur de cette maison, mais il voulait s'en aller et rentrer chez lui, voir Harry, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. C'était romanesque comme projet, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Alphard engagea la conversation avec lui, vaguement, histoire de combler le silence de la voiture. Draco répondait sur le même ton.

« Dommage que Harry ne soit pas venu. Ça aurait fait plaisir à mon père. »

Cette phrase sonnait faux, pensa Draco. Il se demanda si son cousin avait des vues sur Harry, ou si c'était de la simple amitié. Il devenait parano…

« Il n'avait rien à faire ici, répondit Draco. Il se serait ennuyé plus qu'autre chose. Sirius et Isaline ne sont pas venus par gaité de cœur.

- C'est vrai, mais ça fait si longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu à Londres… »

Il y avait du regret, dans sa voix. Draco nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait demander à Isaline si Alphard était attiré par les hommes. Pas Sirius, c'était son oncle après tout, et pas Harry non plus, il le prendrait pour idiot. Isaline était moqueuse, mais elle lui répondrait.

« Pourquoi ?

- Oh, c'est assez complexe. Mais depuis qu'il a quitté Londres, il n'est jamais revenu.

- Pourquoi a-t-il quitté Londres ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, c'est personnel. »

Draco n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix. Il avait l'air au-dessus de tout, sachant quelque chose que Draco ignorait. Il décida de jouer le jeu.

« Tant pis. Je lui demanderai moi-même.

- Il n'en parle à personne, il parait, rétorqua Alphard. Ne l'ennuie pas avec ça.

- Tu sais, je suis très proche de Harry.

- J'en doute. Sinon, tu serais au courant.

- Si si. Je suis plus proche de lui que tu ne le penses. »

La voiture s'arrêta un peu abruptement devant la maison. Alphard lui lança un regard suspicieux et Draco lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« Demande à ton père, tu verras. Merci de m'avoir ramené. »

Et Draco descendit de la voiture. Personne n'était au courant pour sa relation avec Harry, hormis Regulus et Adonia, qui l'avait appris durant le dessert. Alphard s'était éclipsé après le plat de résistance, prétextant des choses à faire. Sa cousine avait été très surprise mais également heureuse, aussi bien pour Draco que pour Harry.

Draco sonna et une vieille bonne vint lui ouvrir. Il entra alors dans la maison, ignorant la femme qui l'informait que personne n'était là, tout le monde était chez Mrs Walburga Black. Draco n'avait pas faim, il monta donc dans sa chambre, où sa valise traînait près de son lit, encore ouverte. Il aurait bien voulu la fermer et s'en aller, comme ça, mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

Soudain, il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Draco sortit de sa chambre et se pencha vers l'escalier. Sa chambre était au deuxième étage et il écouta afin de savoir qui entrait. Il entendit la voix de son père et la bonne informa ce dernier que son fils était rentré, avant de repartir à ses occupations. Draco ne put donc que descendre les escaliers et le rejoindre.

Lucius n'avait pas l'air particulièrement fâché, plutôt épuisé. Enfin, il ne sembla fatigué qu'une fois la domestique partie et il poussa un soupir.

« Tu as bien fait de déjeuner chez Regulus, tu n'as pas loupé grand-chose. Ah si, ta grand-mère a failli s'étouffer avec une pomme de terre.

- Ça lui a cloué le bec pendant quelques minutes, fit Draco avec un léger sourire.

- C'était toujours ça de gagné. »

Ils eurent un sourire de connivence : sa grand-mère était une vraie pipelette et Lucius n'était pas un grand bavard. Avoir un peu de silence de sa part pendant quelques minutes ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, bien au contraire.

« Tu es rentré seul ? Lui demanda Draco.

- Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire dans une petite heure.

- Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? »

Lucius vit l'appréhension sur le visage de son fils. Il se contenta de pousser un nouveau soupir.

« Ta mère t'en veut, et quand elle va revenir, tu vas te faire enguirlander.

- J'imagine. »

Mais il lut dans le regard de son père que lui ne lui ferait aucune réflexion.

« Tu sais, Draco… J'ai réfléchi. Avec ta mère, on s'est battu pour avoir la garde de Nymphadora. Cette histoire ne concerne donc que moi, ta mère, Nymphadora et Isaline Anderson. Toi et Harry, vous n'êtes pas concernés.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Je ne m'opposerai pas. »

Draco sentit un étrange soulagement l'envahir. Sa mère ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'elle avait appris qui était Harry, pas plus que son père, en fait. Ça faisait du bien de l'entendre dire qu'il ne ferait pas de résistance.

« Mais ta mère n'est pas de cet avis, évidemment.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, toi ? Lui demanda Draco.

- N'essaie pas de comprendre. »

Lucius ne pourrait pas lui avouer que le voir partir, jouant des coudes dans la foule, pour retrouver Regulus lui avait ouvert les yeux. Car avec Regulus, il ne pouvait y avoir que Sirius et Isaline. Il les avait aperçu plus tard, à l'écart. Et Draco ne les avait pas rejoints, dans l'église, ni plus tard. Il restait près de Sirius et Isaline.

Elle avait de bonnes raisons de les haïr. Elle aurait dû être la plus difficile à convaincre. Mais c'était tout le contraire : Draco était à l'aise avec elle, et elle semblait l'avoir accepté. Pourquoi mettait-elle ses préjugés de côté, et pas eux ? Pourquoi était-elle la seule adulte mature ? Il était stupide d'en vouloir à son fils, qui avait fait l'erreur de choisir un homme dont lui Narcissa avait brisé la « famille »…

« D'accord.

- Tu veux t'en aller ? »

Draco ne cacha pas sa surprise. Lucius s'avança vers lui. Il était un peu plus grand que son fils, et son visage était emprunt de tranquillité.

« Si tu veux t'en aller et rentrer à Paris, fais-le. Je trouverai une explication.

- Papa, tu es sérieux ? Fit Draco, stupéfait.

- Si je n'aimais pas ta mère, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je déteste cette maison autant que toi, et cette famille m'insupporte. Si tu en as envie, retourne à Paris. »

Il savait que son fils serait mieux à Paris. Draco n'avait jamais aimé venir ici, il restait toujours dans les jupes de sa mère, et en grandissant, il avait de moins en moins supporté l'ambiance étrange, froide, de cette demeure. Il préférait le savoir à Paris, avec Harry, Blaise, n'importe qui, plutôt qu'ici à fuir cette famille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Mais il y a Noël…

- Draco, fais ce que tu veux. »

Et Lucius monta l'escalier pour atteindre sa chambre et se changer. Draco resta dans le couloir une bonne minute avant de monter les marches à son tour, quatre-à-quatre et d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il boucla sa valise, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié, puis appela un taxi.

**OoO**

C'était décidé : jamais il ne quitterait la maison tant qu'il ne serait pas casé.

Harry avait déjà vaguement pensé à prendre un appartement où il vivrait seul. Il savait tout faire : la cuisine, le repassage, la lessive… Tout. Mais vu comme il s'emmerdait le soir quand il était tout seul, hors de question qu'il s'en aille tant qu'il n'était pas casé. C'était quelque peu égoïste de sa part, mais passer sa soirée seul devant sa télévision à ruminer de mauvaises pensées, ce n'était pas pour lui…

Harry s'était installé dans le salon, une couverture sur les genoux, et il regardait un film à la télévision, mais rien de bien intéressant. Il avait dîné seul et, maintenant, il était devant la télé à s'ennuyer, attendant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Les yeux vaguement posés sur l'écran, il pensa à Draco, à Londres, qui était peut-être dans sa chambre ou alors convié à un dîner de famille. Il avait senti ses réticences, au téléphone, et il espérait que tout se soit bien passé. Enfin, il avait déjeuné chez Regulus, Isaline avait appelé tout à l'heure, mais il était parti vers six ou sept heures.

Harry pensa que c'était bientôt Noël. Il avait acheté le cadeau de Draco quelques jours auparavant, étant en manque d'inspiration. Draco lui avait dit par téléphone qu'il avait cassé sa montre : il l'avait fait tomber par terre et Blaise avait marché dessus. Elle n'avait pas supporté le choc. Harry avait donc décidé de lui en offrir une, en espérant que ça lui plairait. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour trouver des cadeaux.

Mais, pour ça, il devait attendre la fin des vacances. Le jeune homme se demanda comment serait Draco, au retour. C'était stupide, mais Harry avait peur qu'il change, qu'il soit plus distant. Ce genre de choses. Il se rappelait, avec Cédric : quand il ne le voyait pas pendant une ou deux semaines, il devenait plus distant avec lui. Il espérait que Draco ne changerait pas…

Le rouge aux joues, il se demanda si le blond lui offrirait un cadeau. Cédric lui offraient rarement de cadeaux, juste à son anniversaire. Et quand Harry lui avait offert une place de concert pour son anniversaire, il n'avait pas eu l'air spécialement heureux. Harry avait été tellement déçu que son cadeau ne lui plaise pas qu'il avait boudé pendant quelques jours. Cédric n'était même pas venu le voir.

Harry soupira, en espérant qu'il ne se soit pas trompé, avec Draco. Ça ferait d'autant plus mal qu'il était amoureux. Une vraie midinette… Mais il aurait bien voulu lui dire, lui déclarer ses sentiments. Harry avait tellement peur du rejet qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de lui dire ces trois mots, alors qu'il les pensait si fort… Il était capable d'encourager Ron mais il lui était impossible d'avouer ses sentiments. La peur du rejet, de l'hésitation, de…

On sonna. Harry sursauta. Il regarda l'heure et haussa les sourcils : mais qui pouvait bien sonner à une heure pareille ? Il se leva du canapé et se glissa dans l'entrée, allumant la lumière. Il hésita à déverrouiller la serrure, mais il n'y avait pas œillère dans la porte… Tant pis.

Il ouvrit.

« Salut Harry. »

Vision enchanteresse. Un beau gosse blond aux yeux bleus était posté devant sa porte, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et les bras croisés sur son torse. Sans même réfléchir, Harry lui sauta dessus, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Draco !! »

Draco éclata de rire quand son petit ami enserra son cou de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Le blond le serra contre lui, sentant la chaleur de son corps malgré son manteau. Il lui embrassa la nuque, tendrement. Puis, Harry leva les yeux vers lui et Draco ne put s'empêcher de trouver les yeux émeraude de Harry absolument magnifiques. Son petit ami l'embrassa doucement. On ne pouvait rêver meilleur accueil…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être à Londres ? Entre, entre… »

Harry avait l'air tout content de le voir, malgré l'heure tardive. Draco se baissa pour attraper sa valise qu'il posa dans l'entrée, tandis que Harry fermait la porte derrière lui.

« L'enterrement a eu lieu aujourd'hui et mon père était d'accord pour que je rentre. Désolé, il est tard, mais…

- C'est pas grave, je suis content de te voir ! »

Harry le prit à nouveau dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il lui avait manqué. Une semaine, ce n'était rien, pourtant, mais Draco lui avait manqué : ses bras, ses baisers, son sourire… Lui, tout simplement.

Draco le serrait dans ses bras, respirant son parfum, le nez enfoui dans son cou. Il sentait l'émerveillement de Harry, qui ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher. Lui non plus n'en avait pas envie.

Le cœur battant, cédant à une impulsion, Draco embrassa le cou de Harry, puis glissa ses lèvres près de son oreilles.

« Je t'aime. »

Soudain, Harry s'écarta brutalement de lui, ce qui surprit Draco. Il sentit l'appréhension monter en lui et ses joues rosirent de gène : Harry le regardait de ses yeux verts impénétrables, comme s'il fouillait en lui, le visage… indéchiffrable…

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

- Hein ?

- Répète. »

Draco se dit que, au point où il en était, il ne lui restait plus qu'à y aller franco. Niant la rougeur de ses joues, il prit le visage de Harry dans ses mains avec délicatesse, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le tatoueur semblait attendre, et le blond lut de l'anxiété dans son regard. Il se lança.

« Je t'aime, Harry. Tu vas me trouver bêtement romantique, mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu. »

Il n'y avait rien de plus vrai. Au moment même où il avait vu Harry, dans cette petite boutique de tatouages, il était tombé sous son charme…

Il vit les yeux de Harry briller étrangement, puis un grand sourire illumina son joli visage. Le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Draco se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement, pressant ses lèvres avec douceur sur celles pulpeuses de Harry. Quand il s'écarta, Harry souriait toujours, avec cette lueur dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Draco. »

Le soulagement passa sur le visage de Draco, alors que Harry lui sautait au cou. Draco refugia son visage dans son cou, respirant le parfum de sa peau. Il le serrait fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, mais il n'y avait plus que Harry entre ses bras, ses cheveux contre son visage…

Harry desserra son étreinte et tourna la tête vers lui. Draco captura ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser aussi tendre que passionné, alors que ses mains voyageaient sur son dos, ses hanches, caressant sa peau à travers le tissu de son débardeur. Et Harry répondait, avec la même tendresse qu'à l'accoutumé…

**OoO**

« Bon sens de bon soir ! Margaret, venez ici tout de suite !!

- J'arrive, Monsieur ! Laissez-moi le temps de monter !

- Mais dépêchez-vous, allons !

- Je fais ce que je peux, vous n'êtes pas le seul à prendre de l'âge !

- Pardon ?!

- Oh la la ! Tu te fais maîtriser par ta bonne, petit frère !

- Pas de commentaires. Margaret !!

- J'arrive !

- Miss Isaline, encore un peu de thé ?

- Avec plaisir… »

**OoO**

Le sommeil le quittait, peu à peu. Il était enveloppé dans un cocon de chaleur, ce qu'il trouvait bien agréable. Draco ouvrit les yeux et constata vaguement que cette chambre n'était pas le sienne. C'était celle de Harry, plus petite, moins ordonnée. Son esprit s'éclaircissait au fil des minutes : il avait le réveil facile.

Le blond sentait une présence, contre son dos. Il haussa un sourcil : il n'avait pas senti Harry se coller contre son dos, dans la nuit. Lentement, il se tourna, pour se retrouver face à son petit ami. Qui dormait profondément.

Pendant de longues minutes, Draco regarda son visage, dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre. Ses traits détendus et sereins lui donnait un air enfantin, ses longs cils ombraient délicatement ses joues et ses cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches écarlates encadraient sa figure. Il trouva que, vraiment, Harry avait un beau visage. Il se dit que c'était sans doute ses sentiments qui le faisaient penser ainsi. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il se remémora ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Quand il était arrivé à Paris, il avait tout de suite décidé d'aller voir Harry, malgré l'heure. Il était pris d'une grande impulsion : lui avouer ses sentiments. Ayant ruminé tout ça dans la gare et dans le train, il avait pris sa décision, mais une fois dans le taxi, il avait été pris pas l'anxiété : et si Harry le rejetait ? Et s'il s'énervait contre lui à cause de l'heure ? Il avait été bêtement romantique, la veille…

Quand Harry lui avait sauté au cou, heureux de le voir, Draco s'était senti revigoré. Puis, il avait avoué ses sentiments. Il avait vraiment flippé quand Harry lui avait demandé de répéter, mais son sourire et son étreinte une fois cette étape passée valait bien toutes les déclarations du monde. Il était près à lui dire autant de fois qu'il le voulait…

Ça faisait du bien, mine de rien. Aimer et être aimé. Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un, si on exceptait Blaise qui avait le rôle du meilleur ami et du frère, mais Harry était son… amoureux. Bizarre, comme mot, mais c'était ce qui lui correspondait. Petit ami, c'était bon pour tout le monde, pas besoin d'aimer pour ça. Mais Harry…

Ce dernier bougea dans son sommeil et se rapprocha davantage de Draco qui s'était un peu écarté. Draco le laissa faire, plongé dans ses pensées. Après cette… romantique déclaration d'amour, qui l'avait laissé toute chose, Harry lui avait préparé de quoi manger. Voilà qui cassait l'ambiance, mais Draco n'avait rien avalé depuis son départ de Londres. Ils avaient discuté, longtemps, avant que Draco ne prenne sa douche et qu'ils se couchent.

Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur la rondeur de sa joue. Il était beau, son Harry, quand il dormait. Draco aperçut la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, qu'il retraça du bout des doigts. Puis, il caressa les cheveux bruns de son petit ami, le réveillant doucement. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, le sommeil le quittait à son tour. Draco eut un sourire taquin et l'embrassa. Il l'entendit soupirer puis répondre mollement à son baiser.

« Bonjour, Harry.

- 'Jour. »

Pas du tout réveillé, Harry se frotta les yeux. Draco le regarda se réveiller lentement, en se demandant s'il avait vraiment conscience qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même lit ou s'il était complètement dans le cosmos. Soudain, son portable sonna. Au lieu de se pencher vers sa table de nuit pour répondre, Harry grogna et se réfugia sous la couette, pas du tout décidé à faire un effort. Draco ricana.

« Le téléphone sonne, fainéant.

- Suis pas là. »

Draco se pencha, lui montant presque dessus, et attrapa le téléphone portable. Il le mit sous la couette et Harry le lui arracha presque des mains pour répondre, faisant ainsi taire la voix des Village People. Sa tête émergea de sous la couette.

« Voui ?

- Ryry, c'est moi !!

- Tata, je dors…

- Mais nan, t'es réveillé. Ça va bien ?? »

Harry répondit par l'affirmative, alors que Draco s'installait confortablement sur lui. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient de la situation, trop occupé à tenir une conversation normale avec sa tante, mais il revint sur Terre quand les lèvres de Draco se posèrent sur son cou. Il voulut le repousser, mais le blond était bien installé et pas du tout décidé à s'en aller.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles, au juste ?

- Pour rien, juste parce que je m'ennuie. Ton parrain est dans un magasin de fringues, j'attends qu'il ait fini de payer. »

Les lèvres de Draco voyageaient toujours sur son cou, elles dérivèrent vers sa mâchoire. Le cœur du brun battait fort dans sa poitrine, il avait du mal à suivre la conversation, surtout qu'il sentait le bout des doigts de Draco sous son haut de pyjama…

« Et vous allez où, après ? »

Il sentait l'excitation monter : le corps de Draco allongé sur le sien, ses mains sur ses hanches, ses lèvres près de son oreille…

« Chez Maggy. »

Harry eut un sourire. Il repoussa gentiment Draco qui l'interrogea du regard, mais Harry était maintenant trop pris par sa conversation, et il ne le regardait même pas.

« Elle tient toujours un refuge pour les chiens abandonnés ?

- Ouais…

- Tu me ramènes un souvenir ?

- On verra… »

Il ne tarda pas à raccrocher. Il semblait plutôt content. Draco croisa les bras sur le torse de Harry et attendit que ce dernier lui porte un peu plus d'attention, prenant un air vexé. Harry ricana.

« Tu n'aimes pas quand on ne fait pas attention à toi.

- Je te câline et tu oses me repousser. Tu veux un souvenir de Londres ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre…

- Explique-moi, alors, répliqua Draco.

- Quand j'étais jeune, une amie de Tata l'a presque forcée à prendre un chien abandonné. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'était comme race, une sorte de bâtard, tout noir et assez grand. Il est mort quand on était encore à Londres et Tata n'a jamais eu le courage de reprendre un chien.

- Le souvenir, c'est un chien ?

- Ouais. Depuis le temps qu'elle hésite à en prendre un autre… Draco, retire ta main de sous mon tee-shirt.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, sourit Draco d'un air innocent.

- En plus, t'es lourd, se plaignit Harry.

- Tu dis ça, mais qui s'est collé contre mon dos hier soir pour dormir ? »

Harry rougit et lui répondit que c'était instinctif : quand quelqu'un était dans son lit, il se collait à cette personne. Autant dire que, quand Théo dormait à la maison, il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise car Harry se collait contre lui. Draco haussa un sourcil en entendant ces mots : comment ça, Théo dormait avec Harry ? Avec Son Harry ?

Le tatoueur soupira devant cette preuve évidente de jalousie : Tata refusait de mettre des draps propres donc Théo dormait dans son lit. Oui, Harry était un homme, mais après avoir expérimenté les ronflements d'Olivier quand ils étaient partis en camping, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça quand Harry se collait à lui. Et puis, c'était pas comme si le jeune homme faisait exprès…

« J'y crois pas, tu t'es collé Théo, l'homophobe par excellence…

- Tu exagères ! Et puis, je ne le fais pas exprès… Bon, on se lève. J'ai des trucs à faire.

- Pas exemple ?

- Trouver un cadeau de Noël pour Sirius, Severus, Nymph' et Remus.

- Harry ! Noël est dans trois jours !

- Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Draco grogna un « Tu es incorrigible », alors que Harry le faisait basculer sur le côté. Le tatoueur se leva et lui dit d'aller prendre sa douche le temps qu'il prépare le petit-déjeuner. Puis, le brun quitta la chambre, descendant joyeusement les marches de l'escalier.

« Dray ? Cria-t-il soudain, en bas des escaliers.

- Ouais ?

- Tu prends quoi le matin, déjà ?

- Café. »

Harry prépara donc le petit-déjeuner. Il alluma la radio, et tout en écoutant une chanson des Guns N' Roses, il prépara du café, fit griller du pain, et mit la table. Il était trop emporté par la musique pour entendre Draco descendre les escaliers et le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit une main sur ses fesses et un torse contre son dos qu'il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul chez lui. Écarlate, il se retourna et Draco s'empara de ses lèvres avec tendresse. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et le prit dans ses bras. Harry ne put que fermer les yeux et lui enserrer le cou, répondant à son baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry entendit un léger « je t'aime » murmuré à son oreille. Il se blottit dans les bras de Draco, savourant ces quelques mots, son cœur débordant de joie…

**OoO**

« Allez, un peu de nerfs !! Tu vas être en retard !

- Mais non, j'ai le temps… Merde ! J'ai perdu ma trousse de toilette !!

- Margaret !! Sirius a perdu sa trousse de toilette !

- Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi !

- Venez nous aider, bon sang ! Rendez-vous utile !

- Dans ce cas, allez étendre le linge pendant que je cherche cette trousse !

- Je ne peux pas bouger mes jambes, réfléchissez deux minutes ! Margaret !!

- Oh, vous me soulez, Mr Regulus !

- Non mais tu as vu comment elle me parle ?!

- C'est ça, plaignez-vous ! Vous ne me virerez pas, de toute façon. Personne n'est assez barge pour bosser chez vous, même en étant bien payé ! Rappelez-vous de Gabriella, elle a pas tenu une semaine !

- Tu sais, grand frère, le pire, c'est que c'est vrai…

- Irrécupérable, Regulus…

- Bon, n'empêche que vous êtes mon employée, alors s'il vous plait, montez tout de suite, Margaret !!

- Je vous assure, Miss Isaline. Un peu de thé vous fera du bien.

- Si vous le dites… »

**OoO**

Main dans la main, ils sortirent du magasin, fiers de leurs achats. Certes, la queue avait été longue, mais ils avaient fini par s'en sortir.

Harry avait proposé à Draco de rester pour les vacances chez eux, le blond avait répliqué qu'Isaline ne serait sûrement pas d'accord, mais son petit ami lui avait dit que, au contraire, ça ne la dérangerait pas. Draco accepta donc l'invitation et se dit obligé d'offrir des cadeaux pour Noël. Ce qui, pour une fois, n'était pas désagréable.

Harry fut plutôt étonné quand Draco décida de faire lui aussi ses courses pour Noël. Déjà parce qu'il voulait offrir des cadeaux aux autres, mais aussi parce que, dans le lot, il y aurait forcément un cadeau pour lui. Il n'avait pu résister et il avait posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un petit bout de temps.

« Tu m'as acheté un cadeau pour Noël ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as rien acheté ?

- Si ! C'était juste comme ça… »

Draco n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Harry était aussi rouge, mais bon…

Ainsi, ils étaient passés, à la plus grande horreur du blond, dans un magasin de jouets pour Teddy. Draco s'était laissé traîner par Harry dans les rayons et il le laissait choisir le cadeau, n'ayant pas d'idée. Puis, ils allèrent dans une boutique de vêtements où Draco acheta un élégant manteau pour Isaline. Harry tiqua pour le prix, Draco lui dit de se taire.

« C'est ta carte bleue ou c'est celle de ton père qui trinque ?

- Je n'achète jamais de cadeaux avec la carte de mon père. Enfin, sauf ceux des gens que je n'aime pas. »

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il appréciait Isaline… Harry ne fit aucun commentaire : s'ils s'entendaient bien, ça ne pouvait qu'être positif, non ? Harry aurait un peu plus de mal avec les parents de Draco, mais ce dernier n'avait pas parlé de ça, et Harry n'allait pas remettre cette histoire sur le tapis…

Il préférait largement chercher avec Draco un cadeau pour Sirius, Severus, Remus et Nymph'. Ils décidèrent de faire le cadeau en commun, parce que les finances de Draco commençaient à chuter et ça ferait des économies à Harry.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur une nouvelle cafetière à Nymph' et Remus, étant donné que la leur tombait en ruine, même si Nymph' n'avait pas le cœur à la jeter. Et, tout en passant dans les rayons d'une boutique d'électroménager, ils choisirent d'acheter une centrifugeuse pour Sirius et Severus, étant donné que son parrain adorait les fruits et ce genre d'appareil. Bon, Severus ferait peut-être la tête, mais il ne pourrait pas dire qu'on leur avait offert un truc sans intérêt.

Quand ils sortirent du magasin, ils se sentirent comme libérés. Il y avait un monde d'Enfer dans les magasins, mais ils avaient réussi à trouver leur bonheur. Harry était content d'avoir passé un aussi long moment avec Draco et il était rassuré de le sentir aussi proche de lui. Leurs mains s'étaient rarement quittées, toujours enlacées, et Harry sentait leur complicité se renforcer.

Faire les courses de Noël quelques jours avant la fête, supporter les queues à rallonge et le monde dans les rayons n'étaient pas réellement une partie de plaisir, mais être avec Draco, sentir sa main dans la sienne, parler avec lui, rire et sourire… Il partageait des moments avec lui, sans se cacher, malgré les regards posés sur eux, et les réflexions qu'ils avaient entendues. C'était logique, songeait Harry, et il ne se sentait pas vraiment gêné, car Draco était là, se fichant complètement du regard des autres.

Et c'était ça qui le rassurait. Draco partageait ses sentiments, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait la veille et l'avait répété ce matin-là, ce qui le remplissait de joie. Mais ce qui le rassurait le plus, c'était le comportement du blond : toujours le même, discret mais présent, sans jamais fuir son regard ou montrer de la gêne. La même complicité… Harry ne craignait pas le regard des autres, car Draco était naturel avec lui. Cédric, au contraire, cachait leur relation, et Harry avait alors eu peur des critiques et des regards de travers.

Peut-être qu'il avait muri, ou peut-être que c'était tout simplement l'attitude de Draco qui l'encourageait à ne pas avoir honte de ce qu'il était : un homme qui aimait un autre homme.

**OoO**

« My God ! Juste à temps ! Ah la la, quelle aventure !

- J'ai cru qu'on partirait jamais de chez toi ! Sans Margaret, on y serait encore !

- Elle est charmante, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait ! Mon cher frère, aurais-tu des vues sur cette jolie femme ?

- Mais n'importe quoi !

- En tout cas, vous allez bien ensemble, n'est-ce pas, Adonia ?

- Oh oui, le même caractère de cochon.

- Comment oses-tu, ma fille ! Dire ça de ton père !

- Oh Papa, s'il te plait, pas de scandale…

- Faites bon voyage, Miss Isaline.

- Merci, Mr Kreattur… »

**OoO**

Installés devant la table de la cuisine, ils étaient en plein atelier « emballage de cadeaux ». Draco, ayant la permission de Harry, avait pris la voiture d'Isaline pour aller chez lui, afin de refaire sa valise de façon à n'emporter que son disque dur externe et des vêtements plus pratiques, puis ils étaient allés au centre commercial faire leurs courses. Maintenant, ils devaient emballer les cadeaux, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Déjà, Draco ne savait pas emballer un cadeau, donc il n'était bon qu'à couper le papier et donner du scotch à Harry qui faisait des papiers cadeaux tellement réussi que ce serait dommage de les déchirer. Draco ne cessait de lui dire qu'emballer une cafetière dans du papier Winnie l'Ourson était ridicule et Harry lui répliquait que, s'il voulait se plaindre, il n'avait qu'à aller voir Isaline qui avait acheté les rouleaux de papiers. Ne supportant plus la bouille du nounours jaune, Draco décida de changer de rouler de papier cadeau, mais disons que les rouleaux Pokémon et Stitch n'étaient guère mieux…

« Chez nous, il n'y a pas de papier comme ça…

- Chez toi, il n'y a pas d'enfants en bas âge, rétorqua le brun en lui prenant un bout de scotch.

- Harry, Teddy est le seul enfant en bas âge.

- Nan, t'as oublié Sirius et Nymph'. »

Et le pire, c'était qu'il était sérieux.

Draco tendait les doigts, sur lesquels étaient posés des bouts de scotch, et Harry s'appliquait à plier le papier cadeau sur la centrifugeuse de Sirius, ignorant son petit ami qui grommelait encore que Pokémon et appareil électrique n'allait pas vraiment ensemble…

« Harry, rassure-moi, tu n'as pas emballé mon cadeau là-dedans ? Demanda le blond en le regardant plier le manteau d'Isaline.

- Qui te dit que je t'ai acheté quelque chose ?

- Harry, pitié, pas de papier cadeau Winnie l'Ourson…

- Nan, j'ai pris Pinocchio, avoua le brun d'un air sincère. Il était trop mignon dessus.

- Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Pas du tout.

- Harry !!

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu es outré. Mais non, je te taquine, idiot. »

Draco grommela dans sa barbe, ses yeux posés sur les mains de Harry qui fixaient le ruban doré tout autour du paquet cadeau, puis prendre un ciseau pour faire friser le ruban. Draco se dit que sa mère n'avait très certainement jamais fait ce genre de chose, et il se demandait si elle avait déjà mis les pieds dans un magasin de jouets.

Harry termina ses paquets cadeaux, tout fier de lui. À deux, ils les portèrent à l'étage et les posèrent dans la chambre d'Isaline où étaient entassés d'autres paquets. A peine eurent-ils le temps de déposer leurs cadeaux que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait.

« C'est moi ! »

Ils sortirent rapidement de la chambre d'Isaline, traversèrent le couloir et apparurent dans l'escalier. Le visage de Harry s'illumina quand il vit sa tante, surtout qu'elle avait un sac de voyage pour animal dans les bras. Isaline, la main sur la hanche, leva un sourcil quand elle vit Draco en haut de l'escalier avec Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, le beau blond ?

- Il a passé la nuit à la maison, répondit Harry.

- Alors elle était vraie, la rumeur comme quoi tu t'étais barré ?

- Il faut croire.

- Tu comptes passer les fêtes à la maison ? »

Les sourcils du blond s'arquèrent de surprise : il avait évoqué avec Harry la possibilité de passer une ou deux nuits chez lui, mais pas la semaine… La proposition d'Isaline lui fit ressentir à la fois de la gêne car il n'était pas habitué mais aussi un étrange contentement…

« Je ne veux pas déranger, dit-il, comme d'habitude.

- Ecoute, beau blond, tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi, je propose. »

Draco croisa le regard de Harry, qui brillait. Il attendait sa réponse et Draco lut dans son regard de l'amour, ce qui lui gonfla le cœur de joie. Il n'était pas chez lui, dans cette maison, mais en même temps, c'était soit rentrer chez lui et y vivre seul, ou rester ici avec Harry…

« Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Okay ! Bon, par contre, il y a trois règles fondamentales à respecter ici ! »

Harry pouffa, tandis qu'Isaline s'accoudait à la rambarde de l'escalier. Draco ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il souriait…

« Déjà, on ne critique pas ma façon de ranger ma maison.

- Je ne me permettrais pas, répliqua le blond, galamment.

- Ensuite, on ne parle pas comme un charretier chez moi.

- Promis.

- Et enfin… on ne critique pas mes tenues, surtout le matin. »

Harry ricana et Isaline lui jeta un regard froid. Draco acquiesça à nouveau, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et alors Isaline lui cria un « Bienvenu à la maison ! ». Puis, Harry descendit les marches et prit le sac de voyage pour l'ouvrir. Isaline embrassa Draco sur les deux joues, alors que le tatoueur découvrait le petit chien allongé dans le sac de voyage.

Il était jeune et d'une couleur noisette. C'était une femelle et Harry, tout en la prenant dans ses bras, chercha à savoir quelle était la race. Isaline lui précisa que c'était un bâtard, un croisement entre elle ne savait plus quels chiens, mais elle l'avait trouvée jolie et elle était abandonnée, alors elle n'avait pas pu résister. Draco regardait la jeune chienne d'un œil curieux : il n'avait jamais été au contact d'animaux, hormis les chevaux, étant donné qu'il faisait de l'équitation quand il était jeune, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

« Tu l'as appelée comment ?

- Bah Maggy l'appelait Liloute. Je trouve ça mignon. C'est mieux que Minidoux.

- Minidoux ? Comme la lessive ? Fit Draco, sans comprendre.

- C'est le chat de Nymph'. Ils savaient pas comment l'appeler. »

Famille de barges…

« Remarque, le chien de mon papa s'appelait Rosbif. On n'avait pas l'air bête quand on l'appelait. »

En plus, c'était héréditaire…

« Enfin, nous voilà avec un chien, maintenant. Ryry, tu m'aides à monter ma valise ? »

Harry posa la petite chienne sur le sol et partit dans le garage pour récupérer la valise d'Isaline, alors que cette dernière soulevait Liloute et demandait à Draco s'il passait Noël à la maison. Ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il soit là, et comme c'était elle qui organisait le réveillon cette année… Draco n'était pas habitué à recevoir ce genre d'invitation et Isaline avait l'air si sincère… Il accepta, ayant pourtant prévu d'appeler Blaise pour passer le réveillon chez lui, ce dernier n'aurait évidemment pas refusé.

**OoO**

Si on lui avait dit un jour que caresser les cheveux de quelqu'un était quelque chose d'agréable, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Non, vraiment, il avait toujours pensé que c'était niais et il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de toucher sans discontinuer les cheveux d'un autre. C'était plus ou moins agréable pour l'autre, mais pas pour celui qui procurait ces caresses…

Et pourtant, Draco aimait toucher les cheveux de Harry.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Isaline, ils s'étaient enfermé dans la chambre de Harry et s'étaient couchés dans le lit. Draco avait entassé les oreillers dans son dos et Harry s'était glissé naturellement contre lui. Le brun avait mis _Les Experts_, Draco regardaient vaguement le téléviseur, tout en caressant les cheveux noirs et indomptables de son petit ami.

Il avait d'abord glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres afin de les discipliner un peu, ce qui avait fait pouffé Harry : il pouvait toujours essayer, il n'y arriverait pas. Et Draco avait laissé sa main aller et venir dans la chevelure sombre de son petit ami, trouvant agréable de sentir la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts. Harry était à demi allongé sur lui, un de ses bras en travers de son ventre et sa tête sur son épaule.

Alors que les flics découvraient de nouvelles preuves, Draco repensa au jour où il avait vu Harry pour la première fois, et à quel point il avait été frappé par ses yeux et son visage. Il se rappela de sa réserve, puis de leurs disputes successives, qui avaient bien failli tout gâcher. Si Draco avait été gêné quand il voulut s'excuser, il ne le regrettait pas. Ce soir, même si c'était bête à dire, il était amoureux, et sentir Harry contre lui, sa chaleur et ses cheveux sous ses doigts, le remplissaient d'une paix étrange mais non moins agréable.

« Tu penses que c'est qui, le tueur ?

- L'homme de tout à l'heure. C'est évident.

- Ah bon. »

Draco fit glisser sa main sur la nuque de Harry, tandis que son autre main lui relevait le visage. Il l'embrassa tendrement, posant ses lèvres sur celles chaudes du tatoueur, qui poussa un léger soupir de contentement.

« Eteins, j'ai envie de dormir.

- Mais je veux savoir qui est le coupable…

- Menteur, t'as juste envie de m'embêter. »

Harry eut un sourire. Il l'embrassa à son tour puis il se leva pour éteindre le poste de télévision. Dans le noir, il regagna sa place dans son lit, contre Draco, qui le prit dans ses bras.

**OoO**

« Chaud devant !!

- Attention les jeunes !!

- Dégagez le passage !!

- Mais vous êtes fous ?!! Ce sapin est trop grand, il ne rentrera jamais dans le salon !!

- Chaud devaaaaaaaant !! »

Hallucinés, Harry et Draco regardèrent Isaline et Sirius entrer en fanfare dans le salon, leur sapin emballé sur l'épaule. Nymph', juste à côté, regardait la scène avec un regard bizarre : nan, sérieux, le sapin allait renter dans le salon ? Remus levait les yeux au ciel, pas étonné pour un sou, tandis que Teddy, dans ses bras, applaudissait : voilà un nouveau sapin à décorer !

Comme chaque année, Isaline décorait sa maison en retard. Et, comme chaque année, elle parvenait, avec l'aide de Sirius, à trouver un sapin immense pour son salon. Harry et Draco avaient descendu les cartons de décorations, aidés de Nymph' et Remus, alors que la patronne allait chercher son arbre de Noël.

Tout le monde entra dans le salon, où Sirius retirait la protection du sapin, qui était vraiment trop grand. Les deux zouaves se mirent à chouiner parce que le plafond était trop bas, donc le sapin ne pouvait pas se tenir droit. Draco regarda Harry qui levait les yeux au ciel.

« Comment ils vont se débrouiller ?

- Comme chaque année. »

Car, comme chaque année, Isaline se perchait sur une chaise pour couper le sommet du sapin. Pendant ce temps-là, Remus ouvrait les cartons avec Nymph' et Teddy redécouvrait les décorations de Noël. Draco se sentit un peu gêné : il n'avait jamais décoré de sapin de Noël, c'était toujours Winky et Dobby qui s'en occupaient. Harry dut s'en douter, car il lui demanda s'il préférait monter dans sa chambre ou rester pour décorer le sapin. Le blond trouvait cette tâche plutôt ridicule, mais il resta quand même.

On mit un temps fou à décorer le salon et le sapin. Sirius, avec Teddy dans les bras, mettait des boules de Noël partout, ce qui déclencha les hostilités avec Isaline qui, pour une fois, voulait que son sapin ressemble à quelque chose. Draco se contentait de poser les sujets sur les meubles, en compagnie de Nymph', Harry et Remus. Mais, voyant que ça commençait à dégénérer, Remus vira les deux crétins du sapin, leur ordonnant de façon calme mais autoritaire de s'occuper de la décoration du salon. Nymph' prit donc son petit garçon dans ses bras pour décorer le sapin avec lui, accompagnée de Harry et Draco, qui mettaient les guirlandes électriques. Une dispute éclata entre les deux amoureux, étant donné que Harry était un dédoué en guirlandes et Draco carrément nul.

« Draco, viens par là !

- Harry, tu vas tomber, idiot ! Descend de cette chaise !

- Mets un peu de bonne volonté, tu veux ?

- Tu me soules… »

Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Isaline s'était remis à s'engueuler parce que l'un mettait tout n'importe où et l'autre piquait tous les Pères Noël. La première dispute prit fin quand Harry vint embrasser Draco, ce dernier ne pouvait résister à ses yeux de chien battu. Mais pour la deuxième dispute, il fallut l'intervention de Remus, car les deux zouaves couraient dans tout le salon, et Nymph' faillit se retrouver dans le sapin…

Au final, le salon fut décoré. Harry admirait le sapin immense, Draco dans son dos avec les bras autour de sa taille. Nymph' regardait fièrement leur œuvre et Remus se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir pu calmer le jeu, son fils dans les bras. Sirius était tout content de sa décoration, aussi. Isaline se retint de pousser un soupir fataliste : une fois encore, son sapin ne ressemblait à rien…

**OoO**

Draco venait d'avoir sa mère au téléphone. Elle l'appelait pour savoir si tout allait bien, mais la conversation avait vite dérivé : elle lui en voulait vraiment. Draco avait déjà appelé son père pour le remercier, le jour de son départ, mais il n'avait pas osé appeler Narcissa, qui lui fit part de ses reproches.

« Tu te rends compte ! Partir, comme ça, sans prévenir personne ! »

Il avait dû vexer ses grands-parents. Tant pis. Ils s'en remettraient. Et puis, c'était son père qui lui avait fait la proposition, Draco n'avait fait qu'accepter. Oui, il avait vu Harry, c'était son petit ami, non ? Oui, il avait vu Isaline et Nymph', aussi, mais il les aimait bien. Non, il n'était pas à la maison, il vivait chez Harry.

Sa mère était furieuse, mais il n'en avait cure : il était bien là où il était.

Nous étions le vingt-trois décembre, et comme la veille, Harry travaillait dans la boutique avec les deux autres femmes. Il avait été gêné de laisser Draco seul, mais ce dernier en avait profité pour travailler sur l'ordinateur de Harry, branchant son disque dur externe sur l'unité centrale pour poursuivre son travail. Par moments, Harry montait à l'étage. Il se penchait dans son dos, regardant vaguement ce qu'il faisait, puis il enlaçait son cou et l'embrassait sur la joue.

La journée avait été la même la veille : Harry avait travaillé le matin alors que Draco bossait sur l'ordinateur, puis venait le déjeuner, et l'après-midi était consacrée au travail, jusqu'au dîner. Puis, ils allaient se coucher, dans les bras de l'autre sous la couette. Harry se collait contre lui durant la nuit et Draco se réveillait toujours avec son petit ami contre son dos ou contre son torse.

Draco aurait pu trouver la journée ennuyeuse s'il n'était pas habitué à travailler assidument ses cours et ses devoirs. La chambre de Harry était plutôt en bazar, mais Draco s'y sentait bien. De même, pendant les repas, il ne se sentait pas exclu. Et puis, Harry venait dès qu'il avait un moment, lui offrant un petit moment de tendresse qui ne faisait qu'attiser son besoin de lui et son désir.

Quelques jours qu'il s'était installé chez Harry, et son désir pour lui allait en grandissant. Harry multipliait les petits gestes naturels, discrets, mais tendres, et Draco se sentait devenir dépendant de ses sourires, sa main sur son épaule ou dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur sa joue ou encore ses bras autour de sa taille. Des gestes qu'il avait moyennement appréciés chez les autres mais qu'il adorait venant de Harry. Peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait.

De même, Draco se surprenait à avoir ce genre de gestes avec Harry, même s'ils étaient parfois quelque peu osés. Alors que Harry faisait la vaisselle, Draco lui avait touché les fesses, ce qui l'avait fait prodigieusement rougir. Au point que Draco avait éclaté de rire, alors Harry lui avait balancé de l'eau à la figure. Dans l'après-midi, Harry était venu lui proposer de goûter, et Draco n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le plaquer sur le lit et de l'embrasser langoureusement, caressant ses hanches et ses cuisses. Harry se débattait pour la forme mais il se laissait faire. Il semblait avoir confiance en lui.

Ainsi, Draco laissait ses mains s'égarer de temps à autre sur le corps de Harry, et si le brun avait été très gêné au début, il commençait à s'y faire, même si ses joues continuaient à rougir furieusement. Draco découvrait le désir qu'il ressentait pour Harry. La veille encore, Harry était entré dans la chambre avec une juste une serviette autour des hanches et l'étudiant avait senti l'excitation monter en lui : Harry était sexy au possible et ses tatouages lui donnaient un petit quelque chose de… comment dire…

« Dray, tu peux aller te laver. »

… quelque chose d'absolument bandant. Mais c'était quoi cette manie de ne pas prendre ses vêtements quand on allait se laver ? Une fois de plus, les hanches de Harry étaient entourées par une serviette rose bonbon, descendant jusqu'à ses genoux. Bon, ça cachait le plus intéressant, mais mine de rien, le papillon bleu tatoué sur son torse et les grandes ailes dans son dos lui donnaient un certain charme. Draco ferma les applications sur l'ordinateur, prit ses affaires, puis partit se laver. Au passage, il tira sur la serviette qui glissa sur les hanches de Harry. Il s'enfuit hors de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que Harry lui criait qu'il n'était qu'un obsédé.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux…

**OoO**

« Vive le vent ! Vive le vent ! Vive le vent d'hiver !

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Boule de neige, et sapin blanc, et bonne année grand-mère !!

- Il t'écoute pas, Harry.

- Ron, arrête de chanter deux minutes, s'il te plait.

- Me suis fait virer de chez moi. »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et se remit à chanter avec Teddy dans les bras. Draco se retint de se boucher les oreilles : si écouter Harry chanter était agréable, ce n'était pas le cas pour Ron. Harry ricana : Molly devait préparer le dîner pour tous les Weasley, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire !

Ron lui raconta que Bill, Fleur et la petite Victoire seraient là, de même pour Charlie qui revenait d'Afrique. Percy avait réussi à se libérer pour Noël et viendrait avec sa compagne, Audrey, enceinte de leur premier enfant. Les jumeaux seraient bien évidemment au rendez-vous, tous deux accompagnés. Et Ron et Ginny, évidemment.

« Ça en fait, du monde, fit Harry. Enfin, comme chaque année, quoi.

- Ouais. Et pense que l'an prochain, je serai encore tonton. C'est une fille, et ils ont décidé de l'appeler Molly, comme maman. Et puis en plus de ça, y'aura quelques tantes et quelques cousins. Pas beaucoup, mais ça va faire du monde. Au fait, fit-il en se retournant vers eux, vous venez au Nouvel An, hein ? »

Draco ne manqua pas d'être surpris par cette invitation. Il refusa : il ne connaissait pas sa famille et il n'avait pas à s'inviter comme ça chez eux. Ron répliqua que ça ne posait pas de problème, mais Draco ne voulait pas venir. Il n'osait pas avouer qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de regroupement familiale pour faire la fête. L'atmosphère serait sûrement étouffante et il ne s'y sentirait pas à sa place.

« Alors je resterai avec toi, fit Harry.

- Hors de question !

- Si tu ne viens pas, je n'y vais pas, point à la ligne. »

Draco eut beau protester, son petit ami ne changea pas d'avis, têtu qu'il était. Ron ricana en disant qu'on dirait un vieux couple, tous les deux. Harry répliqua avec un sourire innocent qu'il pouvait bien parler. Le rouquin rougit.

« C'est vrai, fit Draco avec un sourire ironique. Ça fait un petit bout de temps que tu sors avec Hermione.

- Oh, à peine un mois. Elle sera là au Nouvel An. Théo aussi, il s'ennuie toujours au Nouvel An. Je peux proposer à Blaise de venir…

- Ron, ta mère ne pourra pas gérer autant de monde ! S'exclama Draco.

- Tu n'as même pas envie de savoir combien il y avait de personnes au mariage de Bill. Et tout s'est bien passé. »

Le blond demeurait septique. Alors que Ron, n'ayant rien à faire de ses dix doigts, allait jeter un œil dans la cuisine, histoire de piquer un petit truc à manger, Draco lança un regard hésitant à Harry qui haussa les épaules. Le brun lui dit que s'il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller, ils resteraient à la maison. Mais il y aurait Severus, Théo et Remus, donc Draco ne serait pas vraiment seul.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de fête, avoua Draco.

- C'est sympa, pourtant. Allez, viens avec moi… Je vais me faire draguer par Ginny, sinon… »

Harry faillit rigoler en imaginant des oreilles de chien se redresser sur la tête de Draco dont tout le corps sembla se raidir quand il mentionna Ginny.

« Elle sera là ?

- Dray, je te signale que c'est la petite sœur de Ron. Elle va sauter sur l'occasion si tu ne viens pas.

- Et tu vas te laisser faire ?

- Qui sait ?

- Je viens.

- Yes !! »

Harry se rua dans la cuisine pour prévenir Ron que Draco venait, tandis que ce dernier se massait le front, en se demandant dans quelle merde il s'était encore fourré…

**OoO**

Tranquillement assis sur le lit de Harry, la couette sur les genoux et un bouquin dans les mains, Draco était en train de réviser. Il avait laissé tomber sa classe légendaire, cédant à la chaleur confortable du lit, les oreillers dans son dos. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il s'était installé dans le lit, et il se sentait vraiment bien.

Ron avait mangé avec eux, puis il était parti rejoindre sa mère qui préparait le repas de Noël. Dans l'après-midi, Isaline avait demandé au deux jeunes hommes de retirer la table basse du salon et d'installer à la place une table qu'ils avaient décorée, avec les chaises. Harry mettait les couverts n'importe comment, Draco passait derrière lui pour mettre le couteau à droite et la fourchette à gauche. Puis, il fallut aider Isaline pour beurrer les toasts, fourrer la pate d'amande dans les dattes…

Un travail long et fastidieux mais dans une ambiance tellement agréable que Draco s'était exécuté sans vraiment protester. Nymph' et Remus étaient venus les aider, en plus. Sirius aurait bien voulu venir aussi, mais son éditeur l'avait enguirlandé au téléphone, il avait pris du retard sur son roman, donc il avait dû avancer pour être dans les temps. Quant à Severus, n'ayant qu'une voiture, il devait attendre que Sirius ait à peu près son compte de pages pour venir.

Puis, Remus et Nymph' étaient partis pour se préparer, et accessoirement ramener les cadeaux de façon plus ou moins discrète. Draco s'était donc exilé dans la chambre de Harry pour faire quelques révisions, alors que ce dernier discutait avec sa tante pour essayer de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui offrir pour Noël. Et aussi pour laisser Draco un peu tranquille…

Draco tourna la page de son bouquin et poursuivit ses révisions. Il se dit soudain que, s'il était resté à Londres, il aurait passé son temps à réviser. Certes, il n'aurait pas malaxé de la pâte d'amande ni n'aurait tartiné des petites tranches de pain de mie avec du beurre, mais il se serait tellement ennuyé qu'il n'aurait fait que travailler. Et, mine de rien, ça allait bien cinq minutes…

Et puis, il avait pris ses habitudes, ici. C'était bizarre, lui qui avait tant de mal à s'habituer à un nouveau logement, même pour quelques jours, il se sentait bien, ici. Il se disait que c'était sans doute parce que Harry était là. Un peu comme avec Blaise : il se sentait bien chez eux parce qu'ils étaient là. Harry ne le collait pas, non plus, et Isaline était vraiment gentille avec lui. Il avait alors eu vite fait d'avoir ses petites habitudes. Il avait même rangé ses fringues dans l'armoire de Harry, trouvant un peu de place dans ses vieux vêtements trop larges.

D'ailleurs, ça l'avait choqué. Dans l'armoire de Harry, il y avait les vêtements « normaux », donc portables, et ceux « immondes » qui ne ressemblaient à rien. Draco était persuadé que Harry aurait l'air d'un anorexique dans ces vêtements ! Comment Harry pouvait porter ce genre de choses… s'était-il dit avant de trouver quelques vêtements que, en effet, Harry avait porté avec lui, et qui ne lui allaient pas si mal que ça.

N'empêche, il allait devoir y remédier…

**OoO**

De son côté, Harry aussi avait pris quelques petites habitudes depuis que Draco était là.

Il y avait de légères disputes entre eux, en particulier concernant les fringues de Harry qui laissaient à désirer et qu'il laissait traîner partout. Mais sinon, il n'était pas particulièrement difficile à vivre : ça ne le dérangeait pas de rester seul pendant plusieurs heures à réviser. Harry avait pourtant été gêné de travailler alors qu'il était seul là-haut, mais le blond avait besoin de calme pour étudier.

Si Harry se sentait complice avec Draco d'habitude, là, ils étaient devenus vraiment proches. Mine de rien, la maison n'était pas bien grande, et ils partageaient ensemble tous les moments banals de la journée : les repas et les soirées. Harry s'était fait aux mains quelque peu baladeuses de Draco qui effleuraient son corps sans réelle ambigüité. Certes, il était gêné quand il lui touchait les fesses, mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Même si cela n'empêchait pas ses joues de devenir rouge tomate.

A vrai dire, leurs vrais moments de complicité se déroulaient le soir. Harry s'installait contre Draco et ils regardaient la télé. Mais il continuait à hésiter sur l'attitude à prendre : il avait peur d'étouffer Draco, même s'il avait vraiment envie de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Difficile d'être plus niais avec ce genre de réflexion, mais avec Cédric, il n'avait jamais vraiment été libre de montrer ses sentiments : il le repoussait doucement, lui lançait des regards agacés, ou se montrait indifférent. Par moments, il aimait que Harry lui montre son amour, mais il était d'humeur tellement changeante…

Avec Draco, il se sentait plus libre, et lui-même avait quelques gestes avec lui. Le simple fait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras quand ils regardaient la télé, dans le lit, lui faisait plaisir. Et puis, il savait que Draco le désirait. Il le voyait dans ses yeux et dans ses gestes, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment osés. Il n'y avait rien de malsain, Harry ne se sentait pas oppressé, il n'était pas obligé de calmer ses ardeurs. Draco n'allait jamais bien loin.

Cela faisait remonter de nombreux souvenirs à la surface : Harry se souvenait encore des caresses de Cédric, plus rares, mais plus appuyées, aussi. Pas au début, non. Mais après environ deux mois, il s'était mis à réellement le toucher. Et encore, songeait Harry, il y avait eu des journées et des journées d'absence, en raison de sa fatigue, de son travail… Harry se souvenait parfaitement de ces moments : il était heureux que Cédric lui porte de l'attention, qu'il lui montre qu'il l'aimait, mais tellement gêné, aussi… Combien de fois lui avait-il demandé de le laisser le toucher, combien de fois lui avait-il demandé de coucher avec lui… Et combien de fois Harry avait-il refusé…

Avec Draco, il n'y avait pas cette exigence… Il y avait du désir, inutile de le nier, mais de la tendresse, aussi. Même si Harry était écarlate à chaque fois que Draco l'effleurait, il n'éprouvait pas le même malaise qu'avec Cédric, cela lui semblait même plus naturel…

Et puis… Peut-être parce que ça avait mal tourné avec Cédric, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait mûri… Mais Harry, lui aussi, éprouvait du désir pour Draco. Ils étaient devenus si proches en quelques jours… Il avait toujours senti le regard de Draco sur lui, que ce soit pour inspecter ses vêtements ou tout simplement pour le regarder. Il se surprenait à le mâter, lui aussi, et le trouvait terriblement bien foutu. Lui, à côté, n'était pas bien beau. Et avec ses tatouages…

Peut-être qu'il se sentait moins gêné tout simplement parce que Draco lui montrait ses sentiments et qu'il ne se cachait pas. Tout semblait si… naturel avec lui. Pourtant, Harry sentait le regard des autres posés sur lui, on chuchotait parfois, dans la rue… Mais Draco n'en avait rien à faire, et il contaminait Harry avec son attitude, discrète, certes, mais sans cachoteries…

**OoO**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Draco tourna la tête et eut une magnifique vision : un Harry nu, les cheveux encore humides de sa récente douche une serviette rose bonbon entourant sa taille et descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, révélant ainsi son torse bien dessiné et ses bras quelques peu musclés, sans oublier le papillon aux ailes bleues qui volait sur son cœur. De suite, il sentait le désir monter en lui mais il inspira profondément, usant de son self-control pour rester calme…

« Tu peux aller prendre ta douche, Dray !

- Harry, il ne t'arrive jamais de prendre tes vêtements quand tu vas te laver ?

- Bah non, pourquoi ? »

Mouais, trop innocent pour que ça cache quelque chose. Non, Harry ne rentrait pas dans sa chambre à moitié nu pour le chauffer… Draco se leva du lit, prit ses propres vêtements et partit se laver. Il entra dans la salle de bain et en ferma le verrou. Il se déshabilla et, quand il voulut mettre ses vêtements dans la panière à linge, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme : Harry avait encore laissé traîner ses fringues. Il se lava en vitesse, enfila ses nouveaux vêtements, puis se coiffa. Impeccable, il sortit de la salle de bain et revint dans la chambre où Harry s'était habillé. Ce dernier trouva Draco vraiment classe et élégant. Comme toujours, quoi…

« Tu as encore laissé traîner tes habits, Harry, soupira Draco.

- Oh, c'est pas grave.

- C'est quand même pas compliqué de les mettre dans la panière !

- Je suis chez moi, à ce que je sache ! Rétorqua le brun.

- Comment vous pouvez vivre dans un foutoir pareil ? Se plaignit Draco.

- Tu sais, Draco, tout le monde n'a pas le goût du ménage, et tout le monde n'a pas de bonne ou de majordome. »

Et Harry sortit de la chambre, agacé. Il sentit la main de Draco lui prendre le bras et le forcer à se retourner. Le tatoueur se noya dans les yeux bleu gris de son petit ami, qui poussa un léger soupir.

« On ne va pas se disputer le soir de Noël ?

- C'est toi qui as commencé, répliqua Harry, boudeur.

- C'est toi qui a laissé traîné tes… »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, car deux lèvres emprisonnèrent les siennes. Toujours la même tendresse, toujours ces mains qui caressaient sa nuque envoyant de petites frissons tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale… Draco ne pouvait qu'y répondre, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, les descendant lentement vers ses cuisses. Alors qu'il allait approfondir le baiser un peu trop sage à son goût, une chose non identifiée se mit à aboyer. Harry se recula donc et baissa les yeux vers Liloute qui le regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu. Draco soupira de dépit quand Harry se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire un câlin.

« Cette chienne est plus importante que moi ?

- C'est pas pareil. Je lui fais des câlins, pas des bisous.

- Moi aussi, je veux des câlins, fit Draco avec un sourire charmeur tandis que sa main descendait lentement sur les fesses de Harry.

- Pervers. »

Draco se glissa dans son dos et l'embrassa au creux de son cou. Ses mains blanches se reposèrent sur ses hanches et descendirent sur ses cuisses. Il attira Harry contre lui, son souffle chaud dans son cou, ses mains sur ses cuisses, puis sa taille, bougeant lentement. Il déposa un baiser derrière son oreille, en mordilla le lobe. Il ne pouvait voir le visage de Harry, mais quand il posa sa main sur son cœur, il le sentait battre à toute allure. Il l'allumait, tout simplement, avec ses gestes légers et doux.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et Draco lui fit un sourire innocent. Hypnotisé par les yeux verts et brillants de Harry, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main de son petit ami se glisser sur celle se trouvant sur sa cuisse, entrecroisant leurs doigts, alors que son autre bras tenait la petite chienne. Harry s'appuya un peu plus contre lui et, taquin, sourit en tirant légèrement la langue. Sans hésiter, Draco la happa entre ses lèvres, et s'en suivit d'un baiser langoureux. Sous sa main, Draco sentait le cœur de Harry battre plus vite

Et alors qu'il dégustait ses lèvres, il ne pensait pas une seconde que Harry avait sans doute été touché comme maintenant, qu'on l'avait déjà allumé de cette façon, qu'il avait forcément déjà vécu ce genre situation auparavant… Mais il était trop préoccupé par ce baiser, par cette sensation de première fois sur ses lèvres, pour penser que Harry réagissait trop vivement… comme si ça ne lui était jamais arrivé…

Trop occupé à savourer sa bouche, à le toucher, à le sentir vibrer doucement contre lui…

**OoO**

« Liloute !! Viens là mon bébé !!

- C'est Noël qui la rend comme ça ?

- Faut croire. »

Depuis le matin, Isaline courrait partout, toute joyeuse. Tel maître, tel chien, Liloute partageait son euphorie. La petite chienne brune s'était rapidement accommodée à la vie dans la maison : elle traînait dans les pattes d'Isaline, qui ne cessait de lui faire des câlins. Quelques jours auparavant, un midi, Nymph' avait lâché que ce chien lui faisait penser à Harry quand il était petit : toujours dans les jambes d'Isaline, il ne la lâchait jamais et elle n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des bisous. Draco avait éclaté de rire alors que Harry et Isaline rougissaient comme des tomates.

Bref, Liloute, que ce nom pouvait être ridicule, s'était faite à la vie à la maison : elle adorait Harry mais se méfiait de Draco, il ne lui faisait jamais de câlins. Par contre, elle était amoureuse de Teddy. Quand il était à la maison, elle restait avec lui et Isaline se demandait même parfois où elle passait. Ainsi, Liloute faisait partie de la famille. Un peu comme Draco : il n'était pas si chiant que ça, dans l'intimité. Un peu trop aristocratique, mais pas désagréable. De toute façon, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle l'aurait viré de chez elle s'il lui avait manqué de respect.

Elle repartit dans la cuisine, sa petite chienne dans les bras, alors que Draco et Harry entraient dans le salon, transformé en une agréable salle à manger aux couleurs de Noël. Les repas en famille chez sa grand-mère, tante Walburga ou chez ses parents étaient bien loin… Mais Draco se sentait plutôt bien, ici. Il s'assit sur le canapé, Harry à ses côtés, et, amusés, ils regardèrent Isaline faire le tour de toute la maison, les pieds légers, comme si elle volait, effleurant à peine le sol.

Penché vers lui, Harry lui expliqua qu'Isaline adorait recevoir du monde chez elle. Elle avait sa petite famille et elle aimait offrir des cadeaux et organiser des petites soirées. Surtout Noël. Elle n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de scène quand elle était jeune. Sa mère l'avait eue par accident et s'était mariée par obligation, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé sa fille, au contraire de son époux, qui l'avait chérie autant qu'il pouvait. Il était mort quand elle avait vingt-cinq ans, ou dans ces eaux-là, et comme sa mère ne vivait plus avec eux depuis longtemps, elle s'était retrouvée toute seule. Comme une conne, disait-elle souvent. Son papa, c'était son premier amoureux. Elle disait ça souvent, aussi.

Puis, elle avait eu Harry, Nymph', et Sirius. Des tas d'emmerdes, aussi. Un gamin, une délinquante et un dépressif. Mais elle était quand même heureuse, parce qu'elle n'était plus toute seule, et elle avait une raison de vivre. Toujours pareil. Elle s'était battue pour son père, et quand il fut mort, elle s'était retrouvée toute vide. Harry avait été comme une bouffée d'air frais, et une perspective d'avenir.

Draco écoutait Harry tout en regardant Isaline qui entrait par moments dans le salon. Il se disait qu'elle en avait vécus, des soucis, et il trouva bien dommage qu'elle n'ait jamais trouvé personne. Elle le méritait bien : même si Nymph' était devenue tatoueuse, ayant laissé tomber ses études, elle lui avait quand même offert un avenir, elle qui avait tout perdu. Ce n'était pas à lui de juger tout ça, mais Draco pensait qu'elle avait bien le droit à un peu de bonheur, elle aussi. Tout le monde était casé sauf elle. Elle avait passé sa vie à les aider, à les aimer, et elle se retrouvait toute seule, au final.

La vie n'était pas très juste, parfois.

Oh, elle avait la santé, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de ce côté-là. Mais elle avait « sauvé » trois personnes, mine de rien. Elle avait bien le droit qu'on la « sauve » elle aussi, non ?

Durant la soirée qui allait suivre, il allait se rendre compte à quel point Isaline, qui semblait gérer la soirée, était en réalité invitée dans sa propre maison, tant Harry, Sirius et Nymph' allaient s'occuper d'elle…

Mais pour le moment, il était assis sur le canapé, à côté de son copain, qui lui avait discrètement pris la main. Draco finit par craquer et il dit à Isaline qu'elle l'épuisait à se trémousser de la sorte. Elle lui tira la langue de façon très mature et continua à tourner dans toute la maison, jusqu'à ce que Severus et Sirius aient l'idée géniale d'arriver. Puis, ce fut au tour de Remus et sa petite famille. Teddy, vêtu d'un pyjama Père Noël, sauta dans les bras de Harry. Il était incroyablement mignon avec ce vêtement, tout le monde était en transe avec lui. Sauf Severus et Draco, plus dignes.

D'abord, on prit l'apéritif. Tout le monde s'était assis à table et les discussions allaient bon train. Draco venait de plonger dans un nouveau monde. Tout au long du repas, il eut l'impression de redécouvrir la « famille » de Harry.

Nymph', ses cheveux roses ébouriffés, avec son visage en cœur et son rire aigu, si belle quand elle souriait. Toujours avec des vêtements excentriques, mais tellement naturelle… Sa cousine, enfant pommée récupérée dans la rue. Ils avaient le même sang. Il se souvenait de son rejet, son regard méfiant, et il imaginait la haine qu'elle avait dû éprouver à son encontre. Et ce soir, elle lui ébouriffait les cheveux et riait avec lui.

Remus, son époux, si calme comparé à elle… Un homme intelligent à n'en pas douter. Draco aimait bien discuter avec lui, et il était presque fasciné par sa capacité à apaiser son épouse d'un simple effleurement de main. Ils étaient si différents, tous les deux, mais ils formaient un beau couple. On pouvait lire l'amour qui les liait dans leurs yeux, leurs gestes…

Sirius, séduisant, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux perçants. Il avait un humour particulier mais il mettait tout de suite les gens à l'aise. Cet homme, qui s'était lui aussi méfié de Draco, posait sa main sur son épaule, lui racontait des anecdotes intéressantes sur Harry, ce qui faisait rougir ce dernier de colère ou de gêne. Sirius pouvait être lourd, tant il parlait, voire même exaspérant, mais en cette veille de Noël, il était plutôt celui qui mettait l'ambiance.

Severus, bien plus calme et réservé que les autres. Draco aurait presque pu penser qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici si son professeur ne s'était pas mêlé naturellement aux conversations, que ce soit celle entre Remus et Draco à propos de sujets plus sérieux, ou encore celle des autres qui partait dans des dérives pas possibles. Il avait sa place ici, lui aussi.

Isaline, avec ses yeux pétillants et ses cheveux décolorés, toute heureuse d'avoir du monde chez elle. Draco n'aurait su lui donner d'âge, on aurait dit une petite fille. Tout comme Harry, qui semblait rajeunir sous ses yeux. Le blond se sentait jaloux de leur proximité : il voyait Isaline serrer Harry dans ses bras, lui embrasser les cheveux. Lui n'avait pas ce genre de complicité avec sa mère, et il se sentit bizarrement heureux quand Isaline se mit timidement à adopter le même comportement avec lui. C'était juste sa main dans ses cheveux ou sur son épaule, elle lui demandait s'il passait une bonne soirée. Ce qui était le cas…

Et il ne fallait pas oublier le petit Teddy qui voyageait de genoux en genoux, faisant le tour de la table. Il n'avait rien mangé, du moins officiellement, car en fait, il n'arrêtait pas de grignoter dans l'assiette des convives. Isaline avait préparé un Roti Orloff avec des pommes de terre. Draco avait laissé l'enfant lui piquer une pomme de terre duchesse, et même Severus se laissa avoir, même s'il maugréait que ce n'était pas bon pour son âge. Qui pouvait résister à une bouille pareille, franchement ?

Ainsi, Draco passa une très agréable soirée. Le repas fut très long, on traînait à table, se laissant aller à l'ambiance festive diffusée surtout par Sirius, Nymph' et Isaline. Remus riait de bon cœur, Severus avait abandonné son air si sévère, même s'il se faisait un devoir de contrôler un minimum son compagnon. Draco n'était pas laissé de côté, bien au contraire : Harry avait toujours le regard tourné vers lui et le blond avait presque l'impression de faire partie de cette bande de dégénérés. Il avait saisi la main de Harry, simplement, et le brun resta toujours avec lui. Même quand vint le dessert, à savoir la bûche de Noël.

Tout le monde mit la main à la patte pour sortir la table du salon et ramener la table basse. On remit le canapé à sa place d'origine. Draco s'y assis, son bras sur le dossier, ses doigts caressant les cheveux noirs de Harry qui s'était collé contre lui. Nymph' était par terre avec Remus et Sirius, assis sur le tapis, Isaline et Severus sur le canapé. Ce dernier tenait légèrement la main de son compagnon, assis près de ses jambes. Draco s'était toujours interrogé sur la possibilité qu'un couple comme le leur puisse fonctionner. Et, durant cette soirée, il avait eu la preuve que, en effet, ça pouvait exister.

Isaline était l'hôtesse de la maison, mais en réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment géré le dîner : Sirius l'avait assise de force sur sa chaise et il était lui-même aller sortir les plats du four, tandis que Nymph' les apportait, et ils se relayaient pour débarrasser la table, aller chercher l'eau ou du vin… Et Sirius, emporté par l'ambiance, faisait preuve d'une maladresse sans pareille, d'où l'intervention musclée de Severus pour le forcer à rester assis et ne pas débarrasser, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas le froisser, ce qui ne semblait pas être évident. De plus, Sirius semblait être un homme tactile, et plus d'une fois, Draco le surprit enlacer la taille de Severus, l'embrasser sur la joue ou lui prendre la main. De petits gestes anodins, naturels, mais le blond commençait à vraiment réaliser que son professeur si froid et réservé formait un couple avec cet homme extravagant et joyeux.

On but du vin, on ria et on mangea bien, en cette soirée de veille de Noël. Draco ne regretta pas un instant d'avoir quitté Londres. Il n'avait jamais passé de Noël aussi jovial, il s'amusa plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, partagé entre les conversations intéressantes de Remus et Severus et celles délirantes de Sirius, Nymph', Isaline et Harry. Ce dernier lui demanda plus d'une fois s'il passait une bonne soirée : il ne devait pas en vivre souvent, des comme ça. Draco se contentait de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, récoltant les sifflements de Sirius et Nymph', et lui chuchotait que c'était parfait.

**OoO**

Quand il était enfant, tous les cadeaux étaient posés autour du sapin le matin du 25 décembre. Ce soir, alors qu'il regardait le sapin chargé de décorations diverses et variées, et tout illuminé, il se rendait compte à quel point celui de chez lui pouvait être… artificiel, décoré à la perfection.

Quand Nymph' et Sirius emmenèrent Teddy promener Liloute, on monta à l'étage pour récupérer les cadeaux et les disposer sous le sapin. Severus tiqua en voyant le papier cadeau Disney sur les paquets. Draco lui dit qu'ils avaient passé l'âge d'envelopper des cadeaux dans du papier pareil, son professeur lui expliqua que ce n'était pas la faute d'Isaline, il y avait trop d'enfants en bas âge ici. Et il était très sérieux…

Tout le monde entra dans la cuisine, le temps que les « enfants» arrivent, discutant tranquillement. Draco demanda soudain à Remus, qui parlait parfaitement l'anglais et qui était un bon ami de Sirius, pourquoi il était venu vivre en France. Le professeur de droit lui répondit que ses parents avaient décidé de vivre en France quand il avait vingt-trois ans. Son père étant très malade, il décida de descendre à Paris et il parvint à obtenir une mutation en France, alors qu'il avait presque vingt-six ans. Il garda un contact avec Isaline et Sirius, même s'il ne les vit pas pendant un bon moment. Draco fut étonné en apprenant que Remus avait eu le coup de foudre pour Nymph' la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, ici à Paris, et le professeur lui avoua qu'elle n'avait jamais vu l'utilité de descendre à Paris pour voir un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, préférant rester à Londres et garder Harry. Ce qu'elle avait regretté, d'ailleurs…

Sirius, Nymph' et Teddy revinrent de balade avec Liloute. L'enfant courut dans le salon et poussa un cri de joie en voyant tous les cadeaux. Les adultes avaient passé l'âge de s'émerveiller de cette façon, mais Teddy courrait partout, tout content d'être entouré de cadeaux, et tout le monde s'attendrit devant cette vision.

On s'installa, donc, et la distribution de cadeaux commença. On ria en voyant les « enfants » s'exciter, en particulier Teddy, qui avait les plus gros cadeaux. Harry offrit donc son cadeau à Draco, extrêmement gêné. Le blond ouvrit le paquet, qui en effet n'avait pas été emballé dans un papier cadeau ridicule. Il y découvrit une très belle montre, de marque, qui avait dû couter une fortune. Draco fut plus que surpris de recevoir un tel cadeau : si ses parents y mettait le prix, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de ses ex, et il était vrai qu'il avait brisé sa montre récemment. Il fut touché, sincèrement, car Harry avait fait attention à ce détail et il n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour lui faire plaisir. Son petit ami était écarlate, attendant sa réaction. Draco lui souleva le visage et lui fit un joli sourire.

« Merci, Harry.

- Elle te plait ?

- Bien sûr. »

Puis, il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. Il fut interrompu par Teddy qui posa avec beaucoup de grâce un petit paquet sur les genoux de Harry. C'était son cadeau. Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir. Et ce qu'il découvrit le stupéfia : dans une petite boite de velours noir, reposait une chaine dorée, avec un petit pendentif composé d'une pierre verte. Halluciné, il interrogea Draco du regard, et ce dernier lui fit un sourire séducteur.

« C'est une émeraude. »

Les joues de Harry rougirent plus encore si c'était possible. Pour couper cours aux protestations, Draco lui embrassa les lèvres tendrement, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait, donc fin de la discussion. Et même s'il était gêné d'accepter un cadeau d'une telle valeur, Harry se sentit heureux, et son sourire valait tous les remerciements. Draco lui mit la chaîne autour du cou, Harry lui dit que ses économies avaient dû en prendre un coup. Draco lui avoua que le reste était parti dans les cadeaux qu'ils avaient achetés les jours précédents.

Les cadeaux s'ensuivirent. Isaline fut particulièrement surprise et touchée en découvrant le manteau de Draco. Ce dernier reçut lui aussi quelques cadeaux : un livre très intéressant de la part de Severus et Sirius, ce dernier soutenant qu'ils auraient dû lui offrir un nounours en peluche, un sac en bandoulière qui lui plu tout de suite de la part de Remus et Nymph', cette dernière grognant qu'ils auraient dû lui offrir un pingouin en peluche, et Isaline lui offrit une veste du meilleur goût.

Nymph' fut émerveillée en découvrant sa nouvelle cafetière dans son papier Winnie l'ourson. Severus, par contre, vit d'un très mauvais œil le cadeau que tenait Sirius. Papier cadeau avec des petits monstres dessus, à savoir des Pokémon. Pas rassuré pour un sou, il vit son compagnon déchirer sans vergogne le papier cadeau et il sembla pâlir quand Sirius cria « une centrifugeuse !! ».

« Mais qui est l'abruti qui lui a offert ça ? »

Draco et Harry levèrent fièrement la main et Severus se prit la tête dans la main alors que Sirius serrait son nouveau cadeau avec tout son amour.

« Fais pas la tête, Sev' ! Au moins, tu pourras pas dire que ce cadeau est inutile ! »

Mais ce cadeau était inutile ! Faire des jus de fruits, et puis quoi encore ? Heureusement qu'ils déménageaient dans la semaine, il y avait tellement d'appareils dans ce genre-là dans leur cuisine que trouver une casserole revenait à faire un parcours du combattant…

Teddy fut très gâté, lui aussi, et il termina sa soirée dans les bras de son père, dormant à poings fermés. Le réveillon avait été des plus agréables. Nymph' et Remus ne tardèrent pas à partir, et les autres allèrent se coucher, Sirius et Severus passant la nuit à la maison.

**OoO**

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, blotti contre Draco, il se sentit bien reposé. Il se redressa légèrement pour regarder l'heure : dix heures et demie.

Il avait passé une très bonne soirée, la veille, et il était content que Draco soit là. Il s'était bien intégré et il avait eu l'air décontracté. Il avait été agréablement surpris de découvrir qu'on lui avait offert des cadeaux, sans penser une seconde qu'il en recevrait. Et la montre lui avait fait plaisir, aussi. Harry avait été soulagé.

Soudain, il souvint de la chaîne. Il prit le petit pendentif et le regarda : une simple émeraude, d'un vert éblouissant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Draco lui offrirait ce genre de chose et il n'osait penser à son prix. Il s'était même demandé si Draco n'avait pas pioché dans le compte de son père, mais quand Harry lui avait fait remarqué que ses économies avaient dû en prendre un sacré coup, le blond avait de suite répondu qu'il n'avait presque plus rien après son achat : la preuve, il avait dû partager avec Harry pour les autres cadeaux. Le brun pensa que Draco avait un sens bien à lui du « presque plus rien », mais bon…

En tout cas, il était flatté et heureux qu'il lui ait offert ce cadeau. Harry leva les yeux vers le visage de son petit ami. Ses traits détendus par le sommeil avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il lui remit une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille et caressa sa joue. Qu'il était beau quand il dormait…

Draco ne tarda à se réveiller, et, comme depuis quelques jours, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner de sa faculté à se réveiller si frais et dispo. Lui mettait tant de temps à bien se réveiller…

« Joyeux Noël ! »

Draco eut un mince sourire, encore un peu dans les vapes. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue, mais Draco bougea la tête pour appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes, glissant sa langue entre elles. Doucement, il le fit basculer sous lui. Harry, les mains sur ses hanches, se dit qu'il ne perdait vraiment pas le nord…

Sentir le corps chaud de Draco sur lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue caressant sa bouche et son souffle sur sa joue l'échauffait, bien évidemment : qui pourrait rester insensible à la sensualité de Draco ? Sa façon de l'embrasser, de s'allonger sur lui… de le toucher… ses mains se glissaient sur son torse, ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses fesses… Et Harry, bien qu'allumé par des gestes si tendres, il se sentait gêné et… il paniquait. Doucement. Tranquillement. Mais Draco allait trop loin, ses mains étaient trop baladeuses…

« Dray, arrête…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tata doit être en bas… »

Les lèvres du blond glissaient sur son cou, ses mains passèrent sous son haut de pyjama, touchant son ventre puis son torse musclé. Harry était tout simplement écarlate, et Draco ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par sa gêne. Il n'en avait sûrement pas conscience.

« Dray, arrête, s'il te plait. »

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent. Le blond leva les yeux vers son petit ami, tout rouge, qui le poussa sur le côté. Surpris, Draco se redressa, mais Harry était déjà debout, ayant repoussé sa couette.

« Allez viens, on descend.

- Je vais me laver avant. »

Harry haussa les épaules, prit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et il sortit de la chambre, gêné au possible. Draco fut surpris par son malaise, il aurait voulu le retenir et lui demander pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, mais la vue de son Harry débraillé, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et les joues rouges avaient éveillé quelque chose en lui. Et il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui demander pourquoi il était aussi gêné alors que lui avait une érection…

Quelque peu frustré, Draco enfila un peignoir, non pas parce qu'il avait froid, mais parce que se balader avec un pantalon de pyjama dans sa situation n'était pas terrible, surtout s'il rencontrait quelqu'un. Il partit donc se laver et s'habiller, en se posant des questions : pourquoi Harry était-il aussi gêné quand il le touchait ? Certes, sa réaction était adorable, mais manifestement, ses caresses avaient tendance à faire ressentir à Harry plus de malaise qu'autre chose.

Une idée le frappa en plein fouet : et si Harry n'avait pas oublié son ex ? Et s'il pensait toujours à lui, et si… Draco se mit la pomme à douche sur la tête en se traitant d'imbécile : Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il semblait sincèrement tenir à lui et il avait mis le prix pour son cadeau de Noël. Oui, il n'y avait aucune base solide là-dedans, ça pouvait n'être que du pipeau, mais si on allait par là, on ne pouvait plus être sûr de personne. Et Draco avait choisi d'avoir confiance.

Même si ça le frustrait terriblement…

**OoO**

Ils passèrent la journée à la maison. Nymph', Remus et Teddy vinrent passer l'après-midi avec eux, Sirius et Severus ayant décidé de rester jusqu'au soir.

Draco appela ses parents. Il eut son père quelques minutes. Ce dernier se montra peu bavard, comme à son habitude, mais il ne lui cacha pas qu'il s'emmerdait comme un rat crevé, même s'il le lui avoua en termes bien moins familiers. Lucius n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui. Puis, il avait eu sa mère au téléphone, et cette dernière n'avait cessé de lui poser des questions : tu dors bien ? Les draps sont propres ? La cuisine est saine ? C'est pas trop sale, chez elle ? Elle est respectueuse avec toi ?

Oui, il dormait bien, si on exceptait qu'un charmant jeune homme avait tendance à se coller, sans vraiment le vouloir, contre lui toute la nuit. Il pensait que les draps étaient propres, mais il n'était pas allé vérifier. La cuisine était plutôt bonne mais pas toujours équilibrée. La maison n'était pas sale mais en bordel. Et Draco ne se souvenait pas d'un jour où Isaline l'ait vouvoyé, et elle l'appelait « beau blond ». Allez dire ça à sa mère, tiens… Il s'était donc contenté de la rassurer, Isaline le traitait très bien, tout était parfait.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius craqua : il devait essayer sa centrifugeuse. Se cachant de Nymph', il fit boire tout un tas de jus de fruits bizarres à Teddy qui en redemandait. Jusqu'au moment où la maman remarqua son manège et hurla au scandale, après Sirius mais aussi après son mari qui l'avait laissé faire. Isaline avait grogné que tous ses fruits allaient y passer, si ça continuait…

La journée fut aussi agréable que la veille. Sauf pour Harry. Enfin, elle l'était, mais toute la journée, il joua au chat et à la souris avec son petit ami, qui s'était mis dans la tête de lui faire des câlins. Pas des câlins tout mignons, nan, des câlins… centrés sous la ceinture. Oh, ce n'était pas bien méchant, Draco se contentait de l'effleurer la plupart du temps, même s'il avait réussi à le plaquer contre son lit à un moment donné, mais Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser les avances de son petit ami. En fait, il avait peur qu'il le force, tout simplement. Qu'il le force à aller plus loin. Et Harry avait honte de lui parler de sa virginité…

Par moments, Harry demandait à Draco s'arrêter de le tripoter. Ce dernier prenait alors un air vexé et maugréait quelque chose comme « si on peut plus toucher son petit ami… ». Culpabilisant, Harry soupirait et le laissait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et lui redemande d'arrêter, et ainsi de suite. Et Draco adorait rendre Harry fou…

Le plus amusant fut le midi. La table avait été mise dans la cuisine et on avait sorti les rallonges et ajouté des chaises. Au dessert, Harry tripotait sa chaîne, faisant rouler le pendentif entre ses doigts. Draco lui avait alors chuchoté à l'oreille qu'il avait choisi l'émeraude parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à ses yeux. Et, tout en disant cela, il avait posé sa main sur le genou du brun, qu'il avait lentement fait remonter vers sa cuisse. Harry était alors devenu écarlate. Sirius et Nymph' avaient sifflé en le voyant devenir écrevisse et ils avaient exigé de savoir pourquoi Ryry était aussi rouge. Draco, angélique, leur répondit qu'il lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour. Les sifflements redoublèrent, les rougeurs de Harry aussi.

L'après-midi passa, tranquillement. Tout le monde s'en alla, petit à petit, et ils passèrent la soirée à trois. Puis, ils allèrent se coucher, et Harry craignit le pire. Mais Draco resta plutôt sage. Harry fut rassuré, même s'il savait que, le lendemain, ça ne serait pas mieux…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

...

**Lys :** ...

...

**Lys :** ENFIN !!!

... Faut pas abuser, non plus, ils ne sont pas allés jusqu'au bout...

**Lys :** Mais c'est déjà un pas en avant ! :-)

Si tu le dis... Sinon ! J'ai un copyright à poser ! Vous découvrirez, plus loin, une formidable découverte de Teddy, trouvée à la base par Jojo Aquarius (… on a tous été gosse, non ??). De plus, une de mes lectrices, qui se reconnaîtra peut-être, m'a fait penser au baiser du gui… ;-)

**Lys :** On n'en dira pas plus ! :p

J'espère que ce long chapitre vous plaira ! :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18

Il faisait sombre, dans la chambre. Tellement sombre qu'il n'y voyait rien. Il tremblait, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, le drap relevé jusqu'au cou.

A droite. A gauche. Personne. Pas un bruit. Juste le noir, les ténèbres, tout autour de lui. De minces raies de lumières passaient à travers les volets, mais si minces, si légères que cela ne parvenait pas à dissiper les ténèbres de la chambre.

Terrifié, il n'osait bouger. Mais il avait la sensation d'étouffer, avec ce drap mince et déchiré sur lui, ces murs qui l'entouraient, menaçant de se refermer sur lui… et ces ombres étranges qui erraient au-dessus de lui, cette douleur dans son ventre, la faim qui lui bouffait les entrailles, ses jambes et ses bras qu'il sentait à peine…

Alors il se redressa, aux aguets, attendant un bruit. N'importe lequel. Mais il ne vint pas. Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Ni ici, ni dehors. Juste lui, et ces ombres qui le hantaient…

Il se leva. Lentement. Marcha sur le sol si froid sous ses pieds, le drap déchiré autour de lui. Il aurait pu allumer la lumière. Mais il préférait avancer vers ces minces raies de lumière, comme des fils dorés. Ses doigts tâtèrent la surface, doucement, sans bruit. Trouva le loquet.

Les volets s'ouvrirent.

La lumière entra dans la toute petite chambre, explosa contre les murs nus, illuminant son visage, ses yeux grands ouverts.

Dehors, il n'y avait rien. Des bâtiments. Mais pas assez hauts pour le voir. Lui, tout en haut, devant cette fenêtre sale et cadencée.

Il était comme un oiseau en cage. Avec les murs qui l'entouraient, inébranlables, et cette fenêtre sur l'extérieur, qu'il ne pouvait ouvrir. Il pouvait s'apercevoir dans la vitre, distinguer les bleus sur son visage et sur son torse. Mais ses yeux dévoraient le ciel, bleu, et les nuages qui flottaient dans le firmament. Il voulait voir de la couleur. De la lumière.

Il voulait voir un visage. Pas celui de l'autre… un visage… un autre visage… un visage qu'il aimait…

Soudain, un papillon entra dans son champ de vision. Un petit papillon bleu qui voletait devant sa fenêtre. Puis, il disparut. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur la fenêtre et tenta de regarder en bas.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce que ça faisait de sauter. Ce que ça faisait de voler, dans les airs. D'être un papillon.

De sauter par la fenêtre. De partir. De disparaître.

La porte s'ouvrit. Ou, du moins, la poignée s'abaissa. Grognement.

Ses mains tremblèrent. Violemment.

Des coups tombèrent sur la porte, tentant de la défoncer, de bouger le lit posé juste devant… Des coups aussi violents que les cris de rage, des coups, encore et encore… et son nom, hurlé, encore et encore…

Et lui aussi, il frappa. Il frappa contre la vitre de la fenêtre, tentant de l'ouvrir par tous les moyens, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Il voulait sauter. Il voulait être un papillon.

Il ne voulait plus qu'on lui fasse mal. Qu'on le frappe. Qu'on l'enferme.

Il voulait voler. Comme un papillon…

La porte s'ouvrit.

**OoO**

Un hurlement.

Draco sursauta et se retourna, sonné. Il alluma la lumière et ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage terrifié de Harry, ses yeux grands ouverts sur le vide, ses mains sur son cœur qui devait battre à cent à l'heure.

« Harry ? Harry ?! »

Mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre, paralysé, le souffle coupé. Draco le prit dans ses bras, alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues du jeune homme. Il se referma sur lui-même, tremblant de toute part. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait le serrer fort contre lui, mais Harry semblait terrifié.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Draco n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'Isaline apparaissait, montant sur le lit, enveloppée d'un peignoir. Doucement, elle appela Harry, caressant ses cheveux. D'un geste, elle encouragea Draco à le serrer dans ses bras, et Isaline murmurait à l'oreille du brun, le consolant de sa voix douce.

Elle lui disait que tout allait bien, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Qu'il avait rêvé, voilà tout.

Qu'il n'était plus là, ce salaud. Qu'il était parti, depuis longtemps.

Qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

Et Harry se rendormit, au chaud dans les bras de Draco, et rassuré par la voix tendre d'Isaline.

**OoO**

« Tu as le sommeil léger.

- Tiens, bonjour, beau blond !

- Comment tu savais que ce cri…

- Un hurlement, Dray. C'était un hurlement. »

Oui, ça faisait une différence… songea Draco en s'asseyant à table. Harry n'avait pas poussé un petit cri, le bruit qu'il avait fait venait du fond du cœur.

« Harry fait rarement ce genre de cauchemar, mais à une époque, il en faisait beaucoup. Et j'ai le sommeil assez léger.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de mal ? Demanda le blond alors qu'Isaline lui servait une tasse de café. Enfin… mis à part son enfance, et son prof qui le harcelait…

- Oh, c'est assez compliqué. Harry a vécu pas mal de… soucis… Ne l'embête pas trop avec ça. Il t'en parlera, mais il faut lui laisser le temps.

- Il n'a pas assez confiance en moi ? »

Isaline se tourna vers lui et sembla chercher ses mots. Draco estimait qu'il en savait assez sur Harry pour qu'il arrête de lui faire des cachoteries, et il était blessé qu'il n'ait pas assez confiance en lui pour lui parler de tout. Il voulait bien que le brun ait son jardin secret, mais tout de même…

« C'est pas un manque de confiance. Mais il y a des choses, tu vois… Y'a des choses dont on ne peut pas parler librement.

- Par exemple ? Fit Draco, amère.

- Par exemple, je ne parle jamais de ma mère. Et tu ne m'entendras jamais en parler. Il y a des sujets, comme ça, on ne peut pas en parler librement. Des sujets tabous. Si tu n'avais pas été le fils de Narcissa, tu n'aurais jamais entendu parler des Malfoy, ici. »

Draco hocha la tête : il comprenait. Mais il était tout de même intrigué. Cependant, il se dit de garder ses questions pour lui : autant suivre les conseils d'Isaline. Cette dernière lui demanda s'il pouvait emmener Harry se balader : ça lui changerait les idées. Le blond ne put qu'acquiescer. Ils entendirent Harry descendre les marches de l'escalier, puis entrer dans la cuisine, peu réveillé. Il enlaça mollement les épaules de Draco, assis sur sa chaise, et lui embrassa la joue. Le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux, qui étaient dans un état pas possible, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Isaline ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie devant ce tableau : Harry enlaçait les épaules de Draco de façon négligée mais tendre, sa joue contre son cou, encore mal réveillé, et Draco avait une main posée sur ses bras et l'autre dans les cheveux d'ébène. Si différents, tous les deux. Mais ils formaient un beau couple. Isaline aurait dû détester Draco, pourtant, mais elle ne ressentait pas la même méfiance qu'elle avait éprouvée pour Cédric, autrefois. Même après trois mois de relation, elle demeurait sur ses gardes, avec lui, alors que ça faisait deux mois que tous deux sortaient ensemble, et Isaline était nullement gênée par le fait qu'ils partagent le même lit.

Bon, elle se doutait que les caresses ne tarderaient pas à arriver, elle doutait que Draco en reste aux baisers, mais même ça, cela ne l'effrayait pas vraiment : elle avait confiance en lui et Harry avait passé l'âge de croire que l'amour se résumait aux bisous baveux.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Draco ne s'était même pas habillé, gardant son pyjama : ici, personne ne prenait son petit-déjeuner avec des vêtements normaux. Il s'était fait aux nuisettes d'Isaline qu'il apercevait sous son peignoir et aux pyjamas informes de Harry mais néanmoins confortables, d'après lui. Un jour, ce dernier lui avait précisé que, quand Sirius et Nymph' vivaient à la maison, c'était tout juste s'ils mettaient des sous-vêtements.

« Et ça ne t'a jamais gêné ? Lui avait demandé le blond.

- Ça l'a tellement choqué de nous voir à moitié à poils, Nymph' et moi, que maintenant il préfère les hommes. »

Draco avait éclaté de rire et Harry avait rougi. Enfin, le blond s'y était fait, comme toutes les petites choses de la maison qu'ils trouvaient un peu bizarres.

Ils décidèrent de se faire une séance cinéma. Harry comprit tout de suite que c'était pour lui changer les idées, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas parler de son rêve à Draco, car il devrait lui parler d'autres choses, et il n'en avait pas du tout envie. D'ailleurs, le blond était resté discret, comme toujours. Il avait sûrement discuté avec Tata, juste avant, mais elle ne lui avait rien dit, il en était certain. Ce n'était pas son genre.

D'ailleurs, Draco lui proposa de les accompagner, mais Isaline préféra rester chez elle. Elle avait bien envie de se reposer et profiter de ses vacances. Les amoureux partirent donc ensemble au cinéma, à bord de la voiture d'Isaline. Draco fut menacé de mille tortures si jamais il arrivait le moindre mal à la Fiat, il promit à Isaline qu'il ferait attention et que, si possible, il éviterait de se faire foncer dedans.

Draco roula tranquillement, comme il en avait pris l'habitude avec Harry. Ce dernier alluma la radio pour le taquiner et chanta avec Marc Lavoine, sous les rires de Draco, qui ne pouvait résister à ses pitreries.

« Elle a les yeux… revolvers… Elle a le regard qui tue… Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu… »

C'était un régal d'entendre Harry chanter, même des chansons pareilles, aussi dégoulinantes de bons sentiments. Ils arrivèrent dans un centre commercial et Draco se gara dans un coin du parking, seul, même s'il savait qu'on ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre : c'était stupide de laisser une voiture garée seule dans un coin, nan, il fallait que quelqu'un se colle à eux…

Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant du centre. Harry fut plus que surpris quand Draco lui avoua qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une crêperie, Harry le traîna donc dans un restaurant qui servait ces spécialités bretonnes. Draco trouva cela plutôt bon et il fut amusé devant le regard gourmand de son petit ami quand on lui présenta une crêpe au sucre en guise de dessert. Un vrai gamin…

Puis, ils quittèrent le restaurant, mais ils étaient en avance. Ils flânèrent dans le centre, leurs doigts noués, attendant l'heure. Ils se décidèrent à entrer dans une Fnac, où ils se séparèrent : Draco voulut jeter un œil aux romans, et Harry partit dans les CD. Il jeta un œil aux albums d'Aerosmith, cherchant vaguement un d'entre eux qu'il ne possédait pas, zieutant sur les autres artistes du coin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, alors que ses doigts faisaient défiler les pochettes d'album, Harry ne vit pas deux filles le regarder avec insistance. Il y avait un monde fou dans la Fnac, nous étions le vingt-six décembre, ses oreilles ne percevaient que le bourdonnement des conversations des gens fouillant dans les rayons. Il ne vit pas une jeune fille s'approcher de lui, mais quand elle l'aborda d'un joyeux « salut ! », Harry revint sur Terre et lui fit mécaniquement un sourire. Ah, les habitudes commerciales avaient la vie dure… et cela semblait enchanter la demoiselle…

« T'as un numéro ? »

Ah, d'accord. Une fille qui le draguait. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus pétillants. Une jolie fille, qui le trouvait vraiment beau gosse, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés comme au saut du lit, son joli visage, ses yeux et son style décontracté. Il y avait de l'espoir dans son regard, mais…

« Oui… Mais j'ai aussi un copain ! »

Le sourire de la fille s'effondra. Harry eut un air désolé, puis il s'en alla, la planta là, dans le rayon, et partit à la recherche de Draco, perdu dans les rayons des bouquins. Le blond leva un sourcil en le voyant arriver : ils n'étaient pas censés se retrouver dans cinq minutes à l'entrée ?

« Y'avait rien, de toute façon.

- Harry, on allait se retrouver dans…

- Et puis y'a une fille qui m'a dragué, donc je suis pas resté, avoua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé ?

- Si j'avais un numéro.

- Et tu lui as répondu… ?

- Bah oui, comme beaucoup de monde, mais que j'avais déjà un copain. »

Oui, c'était évident, soupira Draco intérieurement. Harry pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une franchise déconcertante… Il l'imaginait parfaitement répondre ça à une fille…

Draco n'envisagea même pas d'acheter un livre, c'était du suicide : il y avait une queue d'Enfer aux caisses, avec tous les cadeaux à échanger… Ils quittèrent donc la Fnac et se rendirent au cinéma, où Draco demanda de plus amples explications sur la petite séance de drague. Harry haussa les épaules : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le draguait, et certainement pas la dernière. Il lui raconta que, un jour, deux filles lui avaient demandé l'heure, dans la rue. Il leur avait répondu, puis il avait continué son chemin. Mais il avait entendu les deux filles dire « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ça marchait pas pour draguer ! ». Draco trouva que Harry n'avait décidément aucune finesse…

« Harry, tu ne comprends vraiment rien aux filles, soupira le blond d'un air désespéré.

- Si, je comprends ! S'exclama Harry, vexé.

- Sans vouloir les vexer, je ne prends pas Isaline ni Nymph' en compte, elles sont à part. Ni ta Luna, d'ailleurs.

- Du moment que je te comprends, c'est le principal !

- C'est marrant, quand même, dit Draco avec amusement. Les filles, tu ne les vois pas venir, même quand c'est évident qu'elles vont te draguer. Les hommes, par contre, tu comprends tout de suite.

- C'est normal, les hommes sont des pervers, c'est bien connu.

- Merci, Harry.

- Mais de rien, mon chéri. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il venait de récupérer leurs tickets aux bornes, ayant réservé le matin même, ce qui émerveillait Harry, ayant la fâcheuse habitude de prendre leurs billets au dernier moment. Puis, ils les donnèrent à un employé et montèrent dans les escalators jusqu'à leur salle de cinéma.

**OoO**

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui, se déshabilla, puis entra dans la baignoire. Il se lava tranquillement, détendu. Il avait aimé passer cette journée avec Draco, surtout après le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait. Enfin, étrange… Il l'avait fait des centaines de fois, ce rêve. Toujours le même. Une image du passé, cette chambre si petite, la fenêtre close, et ces coups sur la porte…

Il sortit de la baignoire, lavé, puis attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer et enfiler son pyjama, tentant d'oublier cette scène qu'il avait vécue la veille. Draco avait à peine mentionné ce moment et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de ça…

Une fois habillé, Harry se brossa les dents, puis se regarda dans la glace. Toujours la même tête : des cheveux noirs dans tous les sens parsemés de mèches rouges, ses piercings aux oreilles et ses yeux verts. Il repensa à cette fille qui l'avait draguée à la Fnac. Il imagina pendant un instant sa surprise, déjà parce qu'il était pris, mais surtout par un homme. Enfin, songea-t-il en soupirant, il n'allait quand même pas se plaindre de son physique.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu soupires ? »

Harry sursauta, puis il soupira à nouveau quand Draco se glissa dans son dos, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il embrassa Harry dans le cou, faisant légèrement descendre ses mains sur ses cuisses. Harry y posa ses propres mains, arrêtant ainsi leur mouvement.

« Dray…

- Quoi ? J'ai plus le droit de te toucher, maintenant ?

- Ça devient systématique, c'est énervant !

- Au lieu de jouer à la vierge effarouchée, laisse-toi faire un peu… »

Car, mine de rien, le comportement de Harry était vexant et terriblement frustrant. A ce stade de leur relation, Draco avait besoin de contact. Il n'avait jamais attendu aussi longtemps avant de coucher avec quelqu'un. De plus, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour, c'était quand il était avec Seamus, ce qui devait remonter à mai dernier. Nous étions fin décembre. Que le temps passait vite…

Ses mains posées sur ses hanches descendirent plus loin, plus bas. Ses cuisses, puis…

« Arrête !! »

Harry le repoussa de façon violente, s'extirpant de ses bras. Interloqué, Draco s'écarta, regardant Harry qui, les bras croisés, lui laissait un regard peu avenant.

Il lui résistait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux prirent une teinte étrange et, le regard indéchiffrable, il sortit en vitesse de la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui.

De suite, le remord monta en Harry. Il poussa un soupir et passa une main sur son visage. La panique s'était emparée de lui quand Draco avait descendu ses mains. Il avait peur qu'il aille trop loin, que le retour en arrière ne soit plus possible. Et puis… personne ne l'avait jamais touché. Harry n'avait jamais autorisé Cédric à franchir la barrière de sa ceinture, il était gêné que Draco le veuille… car, dans le fond, ça n'ennuyait pas tant que ça que Draco le désire. Il n'y avait rien de malsain chez lui, et Draco assumait leur relation et ses sentiments pour lui. Harry le désirait aussi, mais de façon moins intense. Mais sa gêne de se montrer nu, et de se livrer…

A nouveau, Harry fut pris de remords, regrettant la violence de sa réaction. Draco était vexé, ou pire, blessé. Il allait devoir lui en parler. Etre gêné de se monter nu et être puceau à vingt-et-un ans, en ayant déjà eu un copain avant pendant six mois… et Harry n'avait pas précisé qu'il n'en avait eu qu'un seul…

Il allait devoir lui parler de son ex, plus en profondeur, et lui avouer qu'il n'avait aucune expérience. Ouh la la, que ça allait être gênant… Harry en tremblait d'avance…

Il sortit de la salle de bain et croisa Isaline qui haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai entendu la porte claquer, un souci ?

- Rien de grave. Ça va s'arranger. »

Isaline haussa les épaules, lui embrassa la joue, puis elle alla se coucher. Harry prit son courage à deux mains, puis il entra dans sa propre chambre. Draco avait installé son oreiller contre son dos et il lisait un livre, le visage fermé et concentré. Ça n'allait pas être facile… Le blond ne réagit même pas quand son petit ami entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, ni même quand il s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

Draco était blessé. C'était un fait. Harry l'avait repoussé sans douceur et son regard… Ce n'était même plus de la frustration, et Draco se demandait si, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, leurs étreintes avaient été partagées. Si Harry avait trouvé ça agréable ou s'il n'avait fait qu'encaisser pour ne pas le froisser. Il en venait à douter des sentiments de Harry : qu'était-il pour lui ? Pensait-il encore à son ex ? Ou à un autre ?

« Draco ? »

Pas de réaction. Pourtant, Draco se sentit frissonner : Harry avait une façon de prononcer son prénom…

Harry posa sa main sur son épaule, doucement, mais Draco la repoussa : il était fâché.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. Je… S'il te plait, ne fais pas la tête…

- Je ne fais pas la tête.

- Si. Tu es vexé, et je le comprends.

- Pourquoi tu me rejettes, comme ça ? »

Draco quitta son bouquin des yeux et les posa sur Harry. Il vit la gêne envahir le visage de son petit ami, ses joues rougir et sa main passer dans ses cheveux noirs. Draco fronça les sourcils : il ne comprenait pas.

« Je ne te rejette pas, dit Harry, difficilement.

- Tu plaisantes !

- Draco, je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer…

- Vas-y franco, ordonna Draco.

- Okay. Alors, déjà, je suis puceau. »

Harry aurait pu éclater de rire devant le visage halluciné de Draco s'il n'était pas aussi mal-à-l'aise. Draco ne semblait pas du tout le croire.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Demanda Draco avec lenteur.

- J'aimerais bien.

- Tu ne peux pas être puceau ! Pas toi !

- Et pourquoi pas moi ?! S'exclama Harry, gêné et écarlate.

- Tu es trop beau et bien foutu, tu ne peux pas être vierge !

- Bon, Draco, on ne va disserter là-dessus, soupira le brun.

- Tu es vierge…

- Dray ! »

Mais Draco n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Harry puisse… enfin, qu'il n'ait jamais eu de rapport sexuel… Il était trop désirable pour ça, nombre de personnes avaient dû le draguer, et il avait forcément eu sa première fois avec quelqu'un, même une fille… Harry, puceau… Néanmoins, ça expliquait…

« En plus, je n'ai jamais été tripoté… là… par quelqu'un. »

… qu'il soit gêné quand Draco le touchait.

Non, c'était pas vrai… Personne n'avait touché Harry ? Du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans, il n'avait jamais été caressé par qui que ce soit ?

« Ah non, ça, c'est pas possible.

- Si on compte le fait que j'ai toujours refusé que mon ex petit ami me touche…

- Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu en as eu qu'un seul ?

- Avec toi, ça fait deux, répondit Harry de façon évidente.

- Impossible.

- Draco, contrairement à certains, je ne suis pas un dragueur invétéré. Et, fit-il en voyant le blond prêt à répliquer, le seul copain que j'ai eu… disons que ça s'est mal passé avec lui, ce qui m'a complètement bloqué. Avec les garçons et les filles. Donc, depuis lui, je ne suis sorti avec personne.

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'il…

- C'est compliqué et je ne veux pas parler de ça, répliqua Harry, buté. Vraiment, je ne veux pas.

- Bon… Et ça date de quand, cette histoire ? »

Harry hésita. Il se tripotait les doigts, nerveux. Draco, son livre posé sur la table de chevet, lui prit la main, doucement. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, toujours nerveux.

« Harry ?

- Ça faisait trois ans. »

Draco dut lutter pour cacher sa stupéfaction. Trois ans. Trois ans célibataire. Tellement traumatisé par son ex qu'il n'avait plus fait confiance à personne. Il se souvint vaguement des paroles de Cho : club des célibataires endurcis.

« Trois ans ?

- Ouais. Beaucoup, hein ? Je suis resté six mois avec mon ex. Mais… ça s'est mal passé avec lui. Enfin, ça s'est surtout mal terminé. J'ai eu une période difficile, et on est parti à Paris. Tata pensait que ce serait mieux pour moi que j'aie un nouveau départ. Ça a marché, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus aller à Londres. C'est psychologique. Et depuis… bah j'ai plus vraiment confiance en les autres…

- Mais moi ? »

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

« Je ne t'aimais pas du tout, au début. La façon dont tu me regardais… Comme les autres, quoi. Et puis, tu étais comme Cédric… Riche, beau gosse, élégant… Tata s'est méfiée de toi tout de suite. Dès qu'elle t'a vu. »

Harry lui dit que ça avait commencé à changer quand il lui avait montré son côté naturel. Et Isaline s'était détendue quand il avait commencé à être attentionné, tendre… Draco se comportait bien avec lui et Harry tombait amoureux… C'était tellement différent, avec Cédric…

« Disons que j'avais droit à peu de choses, avec lui. Pas le droit de lui tenir la main, d'aller le chercher après le boulot, de l'embrasser… Et quand j'exigeais de le voir, il se mettait en colère et ça se finissait mal. On a eu une relation assez bizarre, mais j'étais amoureux… »

Et il avait cru que Draco était comme Cédric, aussi… Quand Pansy les avait choppés sur le parking… Il avait déjà vécu cette scène, auparavant. C'était à Londres.

« Sauf que ce jour-là, c'était Cho, et pas Pansy.

- Cho ? Mais elle est lesbienne, non ?

- Bi. Elle vivait en France, mais elle passait de temps en temps à Londres. Ça faisait trois mois qu'on était ensemble, et elle a débarqué. Il sortait avec elle aussi. »

Cho prit très mal le fait que son petit ami la trompait. Leur relation était à longue distance, mais elle avait espéré qu'il lui soit toujours fidèle… Elle avait haï Harry au-delà des mots.

« Alors j'ai été blessé quand la même scène s'est passée avec toi… J'ai eu peur que ça soit pareil. »

Harry avait pardonné Cédric, comme toujours, mais il n'était pas prêt à faire la même chose aussi facilement avec Draco, mais tout s'était arrangé, et pour le mieux. Ils n'en étaient pas sortis fragilisés, ce qui fut le cas pour Harry avec Cédric. Par la suite, il ne revit plus Cho, qui ne remit plus les pieds à Londres.

Harry donna peu de détails à Draco, mais il lui expliqua que Cho s'était calmée, elle savait que Cédric était un salaud, et elle vit bien que Harry avait souffert de sa relation avec lui. Ce que Harry n'osa pas avouer à Draco, c'était que Cho était revenue à Londres, appelée par des amis à elle, qui connaissaient Cédric. Et qui savaient ce qui s'était passé avec son petit ami. Quand la chinoise vit dans quel état était Harry, tout le mépris qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour lui fondit comme neige au soleil. La seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire, le jour où elle le vit, ce fut de lui caresser les cheveux et de regarder son visage. Sa vision du jeune homme avait basculé.

Draco écoutait Harry avec étonnement, et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Harry s'émerveillait d'un rien, quand il lui tenait la main ou lui offrait un cadeau, ou encore sa gêne quand il le touchait trop, ou encore lors de l'anniversaire de Daphné, quand il ne pouvait supporter son attitude réservée et quand il avait découvert qui était Astoria…

Harry s'était rapproché de lui, se callant contre lui. Draco lui caressait les cheveux, sans oser poser de questions trop appuyées sur Cédric. Sa langue le brûlait, mais Harry omettait des détails et Isaline lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop le brusquer avec ça. Il lui demanda quand même au bout d'un moment s'il lui en parlerait avec plus de détails, un jour. Harry ne lui promit rien, mais il lui assura qu'il essaierait de le faire.

« Mais Harry… Fit Draco après un silence. Cédric ne t'a jamais touché. Parce que tu ne la voulais pas. Mais moi… »

En soi, Draco était flatté que Harry soit encore puceau, ce qui était loin d'être son propre cas. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux, et s'il pouvait offrir à Harry sa première fois… Cependant tout dépendait de Harry, une fois encore, car il refusait de le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, dans le fond, il se sentait jaloux de ce type qui lui avait fait du mal mais que Harry avait réellement aimé.

Il vit son petit ami rougir et se cacher le visage avec ses mains, ce qui fit rire Draco qui l'embrassa sur la tempe, alors que le brun le traitait d'obsédé. Draco ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui glisser à l'oreille qu'avec un petit ami aussi mignon, il ne pouvait qu'être un obsédé. Mais il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à sa question. Harry se pencha vers lui pour lui souffler qu'il était d'accord, du moment qu'il y allait doucement.

**OoO**

« Les gens sont fous.

- Tata…

- Nan mais tu te rends compte ! Il est en vacances, demain c'est mon anniversaire, et il va bosser ! Ils sont fous, les gens… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Draco avait décidé quelques jours auparavant de passer sa journée à donner des cours particuliers. Isaline l'avait regardé comme s'il s'était transformé en martien. Les vacances, c'était les vacances, zut alors !

Harry avait haussé un sourcil en trouvant très bizarre. Il avait fallu que Draco lui avoue que c'était pour faire une surprise à Isaline qu'il devait gagner quelques sous. Apparemment, il s'était mis d'accord avec Nymph' pour offrir à la patronne un gâteau d'anniversaire fait en macarons de La durée, ce qui coûtait bonbon. Harry avait été étonné d'une telle générosité, Draco lui avait avoué qu'il aimait bien Isaline et qu'il avait envie de lui faire plaisir : elle l'avait accueilli chez lui, l'avait invité à dîner plus d'une fois et elle avait quand même sauvé leur relation, qui aurait pu être bien plus complexe sans son intervention.

Ça avait fait plaisir à Harry, non seulement parce qu'Isaline était quelqu'un qu'il aimait, mais aussi parce qu'il se sentait encore plus important pour Draco. Il l'avait donc laissé partir pour donner ses cours particuliers et n'avait parlé de rien à Isaline.

« Ryry, tu m'offres quoi pour anniversaire, demain ??

- Tu verras.

- Un beau cadeau ?

- Tu verras. »

Elle se mit à bouder, mais Harry ne céda pas. Elle partit faire son boudin dans le salon et Harry la rejoignit. N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire, ils regardèrent la télévision. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait décidé de se cotiser avec Remus et Severus pour lui offrir un nouvel ordinateur, avec imprimante et scanner. Nymph' et Remus s'occupaient de l'anniversaire, qui aurait lieu chez eux, mais Nymph' et Sirius avaient décidé de la jouer solo pour les cadeaux d'anniversaire. Comme disait Severus, ils allaient encore rivaliser d'imagination pour lui offrir des conneries. L'an dernier, Sirius lui avaient offert un énorme dauphin en peluche. Teddy adorait s'asseoir dessus et faire du rodéo.

Lassée d'_Amour, Gloire et Beauté_, Isaline engagea la conversation avec son neveu à propos de la fête de fin d'année, qui aurait lieu chez les Weasley. Tout le monde avait été convié, comme d'habitude. Elle se demandait comment Ginny allait réagir en les voyant ensemble, Harry répliqua que ça avait déjà eu lieu lors du concert des Bizarr' Sisters.

« Voui, mais là, ce sera pas pareil. Vous êtes encore plus proches, tous les deux. »

Ce n'était pas faux. Soudain, Harry pensa à une chose : Luna serait là aussi pour la fête de fin d'année, il allait devoir prévenir Ron. Isaline haussa un sourcil : elle ne savait pas que la blondinette passait à Paris. Harry lui avoua qu'elle venait tout juste de confirmer ses dates, étant donné qu'il y avait eu apparemment pas mal de soucis dans la maison d'édition, et elle descendait à Paris le vingt-neuf décembre, restant jusqu'au dimanche.

« Et t'as parlé de Loufoca à Draco ?

- Oui, confirma le brun. Il m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle reste à la maison. De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix. Luna est chez elle, ici.

- Bien sûr. Il ne t'a pas posé de questions ?

- Pas vraiment. Il est parti précipitamment ce matin, et hier soir… on a été occupé par autre chose. »

Isaline lui lança un regard interrogatif puis eut un sourire moqueur. Réalisant le double sens de sa phrase, Harry devint écarlate et il secoua les mains, alors que sa tante éclatait de rire.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tata, écoute-moi !!

- Et vous avez fait quoi, alors ? Demanda-t-elle, une fois calmée.

- Disons qu'il a voulu me toucher, et… je l'ai repoussé. Je l'ai vexé et je lui ai parlé de Cédric. »

Le visage d'Isaline perdit son sourire. Elle le regarda, scrutant son visage, fouillant dans ses yeux comme si elle cherchait une réponse qu'elle ne possédait pas. Harry poussa un soupir et lui dit qu'il ne lui avait pas tout raconté. Juste… qu'il n'avait pas eu de petit ami depuis longtemps, qu'il était vierge… Il n'était pas allé très loin. Juste pour lui expliquer.

« Et quand comptes-tu lui parler de tout ?

- Je ne sais pas. Plus tard. Je lui en parlerai, un jour, mais pas maintenant.

- Et tu veux qu'il te touche ? »

Question innocente. Sans connotation intime, sexuel. Harry ne rougissait même pas. Il sentait le regard d'Isaline posé sur lui, curieux.

Harry n'avait jamais voulu que Cédric le touche. Pendant trois ans, il était resté célibataire, n'accordant sa confiance à personne, jusqu'à ce que Draco apparaisse. Et maintenant, leur relation semblait prête à prendre un nouveau tournant.

Harry avait vingt-et-un ans. Il était assez âgé pour avoir une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un, mais après ce qu'il avait vécu, Isaline ne savait pas si Harry était vraiment prêt à franchir ce pas, ou s'il n'en était pas capable. S'il était d'accord pour aller de l'avant, elle serait rassurée : faire ce genre de blocage était peu recommandé pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et il semblait heureux avec Draco. Et elle aimait bien Draco, en plus.

« Oui. J'en ai envie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pensais que je mettrais plus de temps. Mais… je ne sais pas. Je…

- A mon avis, tu as plus confiance en lui, affirma Isaline.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre. Tu as confiance en lui. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il t'a déçu, mais il s'est quand même adapté à toi. Et vous êtes amoureux, en plus. »

Isaline n'avait jamais jugé que Cédric puisse être amoureux de Harry. Pas avec son comportement. Pour elle, il faisait une fixation sur Harry. Mais il n'y avait pas d'amour en lui, ni dans ses gestes ni dans ses yeux. Harry était son obsession, il avait la sensation qu'il lui appartenait. Il avait désiré posséder Harry, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais voulu.

Il avait attendu son amour. De vraies preuves. Pas des mots jetés çà et là, sans conséquences. Harry voulait des preuves, avant de l'autoriser à réellement l'approcher. Et ça s'était mal terminé…

Pour Draco, ça se voyait. Dans sa façon de se comporter. Il était amoureux, et même s'il était plutôt discret, elle percevait le flirt, les caresses, les baisers… Il y avait une réelle complicité entre eux. De toute façon, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle ne l'aurait pas invité chez elle.

« Tu sais, Ryry… »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait toute timide, comme une enfant. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de sexe, même si Isaline et Sirius en rigolait de temps en temps. Elle était ouverte, et si Harry pouvait être heureux avec homme, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

« Je suis contente que tu sois avec Draco. Ça fait du bien de te voir heureux.

- Tata…

- J'espère que ça durera longtemps. J'aime te voir sourire comme ça. Ça fait du bien. »

Elle lui fit un sourire. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

Ça faisait du bien de le voir comme ça. Heureux. Parce que, elle, elle n'avait personne, et peut-être qu'elle finirait sa vie seule. Harry était jeune. Et ce dernier savait que, avec les années, elle continuerait à vivre à travers lui. À travers Nymph', aussi, car elle avait Teddy. Mais Harry restait son fils, et aujourd'hui, Isaline ne se sentait plus prête à faire sa vie avec quelqu'un.

« Et puis j'aime bien Draco, il est gentil. Plutôt réservé, mais il a un bon fond. Il m'a offert une belle veste, en plus. »

Ce n'était même pas la veste qui comptait, pour elle, c'était plutôt qu'il ait pensé à lui offrir quelque chose. Elle était de ces personnes qui s'émerveillaient d'un rien. Qu'un petit cadeau faisait sourire. Et c'était ce qui incitait les autres à dépenser pour elle, même s'ils se faisaient enguirlander après pour avoir dépensé leurs sous.

Harry se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa la joue. Il lui prit la main et la serra fort.

Au fond de lui, il priait pour qu'elle trouve quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui puisse vraiment la rendre heureuse.

Autant qu'il l'était aujourd'hui…

**OoO**

Il déjeuna avec Blaise dans le restaurant de Gregory Goyle, au _Septième ciel_. Ce dernier lui demanda d'ailleurs comment ça se passait avec Harry et Draco lui assura que tout allait pour le mieux. Gregory fut plus que content de voir son ami avec quelqu'un de stable. Certes, ça ne faisait qu'environ deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais quand on pensait que le record de Draco était de trois mois…

Blaise avait été content de voir un peu Draco. Il avait passé un réveillon des plus atroces. En effet, il fut invité chez sa grand-mère paternelle qui invita toute la smala, comme le disait Blaise, à savoir un nombre incalculable d'oncles, tantes et cousins, sortant de tous les coins de la maison. Au point que Blaise, solide garçon pourtant, avait fui la fête en prétextant un gros coup de fatigue. Il réussit donc à s'échapper, très tard, sous le regard exaspéré de sa mère. Elle était la seule à remarquer son manège, son oncle était trop occupé à cirer les pompes de sa mère pour faire attention à Blaise.

Il avait été bien gâté par toute la famille, évidemment, surtout par sa mère et sa grand-mère. Il s'était fait dragué par certaines de ses cousines. Blaise s'était comporté en gentleman, comme toujours, en rêvant du moment où il pourrait retrouver son lit douillet.

Draco lui avait parlé de son propre réveillon de Noël en compagnie de Harry et de sa famille. Une soirée géniale où il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Il avait été assez bien intégré dans cette petite famille et il s'était amusé. Il lui parla de Teddy, qui avait fait le tour de la table pour grignoter dans l'assiette de tout le monde, ou encore d'Isaline qui courrait partout alors que les autres la forçaient à rester assise afin de s'occuper eux-mêmes du repas. Il lui raconta les idioties de Sirius, sa complicité avec leur professeur de fac, le calme Remus qui tentait de tempérer un peu l'ambiance, et Harry toujours près de lui. Blaise siffla d'admiration quand il vit la montre que Harry lui avait offerte : voilà un beau cadeau.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir passé un réveillon aussi génial ! Je t'envie… Et en plus, une de mes tantes organise le Nouvel An, donc je suis bon pour…

- Non, tu es pris pour le Nouvel An, dit Draco. Ron a appelé, hier, il m'a demandé de te dire que tu étais invité chez lui pour le Nouvel An.

- T'es sérieux ?! S'exclama Blaise avec espoir.

- Il m'a dit que les fêtes, chez lui, c'état assez spécial : il y a toute sa famille et ils sont barjots. Mais Harry m'a assuré qu'on n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Je le suis, il m'a dit qu'il resterait à la maison si je ne venais pas, et j'en ai pas envie. Il m'a dit qu'il avait appelé Millicent, mais elle n'est pas libre. Hermione sera là, par contre.

- C'est génial, ça ! Mais pourquoi Millicent ne vient pas.

- Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Je l'ai appelé ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous galant et qu'elle était désolée de ne pas venir.

- Oh ! Millicent a un prétendant ! Voilà quelque chose d'inattendu. »

En effet, Millicent n'avait eu que peu de petits amis, étant timide et persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait attirer l'attention des garçons, même si elle avait été suivie par un homme. Blaise et Draco avaient beau lui dire qu'elle avait son charme, elle n'était pas du tout intéressée pour la drague. Et il leur avait semblé qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un mais impossible de savoir qui. Elle avait refusé de le leur dire, pas par manque de confiance, mais plutôt pour les empêcher de jouer aux entremetteurs…

« Il faut que je sache avec qui elle passe le Nouvel An.

- Laisse-la tranquille, tu veux ? Elle a le droit de sortir avec qui elle veut. Si elle ne nous a rien dit jusque là, c'est qu'elle a une raison, tu ne crois pas ? Bref, tu peux dire à ta charmante maman que tu es pris pour le Nouvel An, et que tu passeras la nuit chez Isaline.

- Elle est d'accord pour que je reste dormir ? S'étonna-t-il.

- A condition que tu veuilles bien dormir avec Théo, oui. »

Blaise fut surpris et Draco lui expliqua qu'il passerait la soirée chez les Weasley aussi, mais comme il n'habitait pas à côté, Isaline était d'accord pour qu'il reste dormir, au lieu de prendre sa voiture ou les transports. De même, elle était d'accord pour que Blaise reste dormir, mais il fallait que lui et Théo partagent le même lit. Blaise tiqua : Théo était homophobe, ce serait lui le plus difficile à convaincre. Draco lui avoua alors que Théo dormait toujours dans le lit de Harry quand il était en période « asile politique » et, du moment que Blaise ne ronflait pas, il était d'accord pour rester avec lui.

« Sacré Théo… Tu pourras remercier Isaline pour moi ?

- Aucun problème. »

Draco passa un peu de temps avec Blaise, puis il s'en alla donner encore quelques cours. A force, il avait pas mal de relations, et comme il avait une bonne réputation, il trouvait facilement des clients. Après, il fallait faire varier les prix, mais Draco était pédagogue et intelligent, il savait y faire avec les adolescents. La seule cliente qu'il faisait payer bien moins cher était la jeune Lucie qu'il voyait régulièrement.

Il avait emprunté la voiture d'Isaline et, quand il termina son dernier cours, il se sentit épuisé. Oh, en soi, ce n'était pas très physique comme travail, mais enchaîner des cours de maths, de physique et de piano à des élèves plus ou moins en difficultés, et ce quasiment sans pause, ce n'était quand même pas de tout repos. Enfin, il avait une bonne raison à cela, à savoir le gâteau pour l'anniversaire d'Isaline.

Harry et Nymph' avaient été surpris pas son intention, mais Draco n'avait pas vraiment d'idée cadeau pour son anniversaire et il ne se voyait pas fouiller les magasins. Il appréciait beaucoup Isaline, il passait un très bon séjour chez elle, et dans le fond, il se sentait reconnaissance vis-à-vis d'elle. Il aimait Harry et, par moments, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier dans son cœur Isaline. Si elle n'avait pas forcé les autres à fermer leurs bouches, Harry l'aurait fuit à cause de ses parents, et Draco n'aurait jamais su ce que c'était que de l'avoir.

Oh, ils avaient leurs disputes, des divergences de point de vue, et tous deux étaient différents, que ce soit pour leur caractère ou leur passé. Mais ils avaient aussi leurs moments de tendresse, une complicité et de la confiance. Harry était plus réservé que lui, en ce qui concernait son passé, mais la veille, il s'était ouvert à lui, ce qu'il aurait pu ne pas faire. Si Isaline n'avait pas été là, Draco n'était pas certain que leur couple ait tenu.

D'ailleurs, la veille, après leur discussion, s'en était suivi d'un moment… disons tendre. Le voyant tous les soirs entrer dans sa chambre avec juste une serviette sur lui pour cacher sa nudité, Draco n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry puisse être prude, ce qui était pourtant le cas. Il avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup de tendresse pour qu'il se laisse aller.

C'était juste des caresses. De la branlette, aurait dit Blaise. Amis de la poésie, bonsoir… Et Harry avait été si gêné… Draco aurait pu trouver ça lassant, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les prudes, mais les bruits et le visage de Harry, sa maladresse et ses baisers l'avaient tout simplement chamboulé, et Draco avait alors tout fait pour faire disparaître cette gêne de son visage, en le rassurant avec ses doigts et ses lèvres.

Rien que de penser à cela, Draco sentait son pantalon devenir trop étroit. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas allés très loin, la veille, mais le visage de Harry, ses joues rouges et son regard fiévreux valaient son attente… Et puis, il fallait avouer que c'était quand même agréable d'être celui qui allait lui faire perdre sa virginité. Personne ne l'avait touché, et si Draco avait néanmoins eu des doutes, ils n'avaient pas duré longtemps : Harry était bien trop sensible et mal-à-l'aise.

Par ailleurs, Draco n'en revenait toujours pas d'être seulement le deuxième petit ami de Harry. C'était plutôt flatteur, car ça prouvait que Harry tenait vraiment à lui. Cependant, Draco avait du mal à imaginer Harry célibataire pendant trois ans, ce qui était long, et il était jeune, à peine vingt-et-un ans. Il s'était mis dans la tête que Harry avait déjà eu sa première fois avec quelqu'un et qu'il avait enchaîné les petits amis. Trois ans ! Et Harry était un bel homme, c'était indéniable… Et étant tatoueur, il avait dû rencontre des gens…

Mais non, c'était Draco qu'il avait choisi. Draco, qu'il ne lui avait pas du tout plu au premier regard. Harry n'avait pas fait de détour quand il le lui avait dit. Le blond lui avait, par la suite, démontré que la première impression n'était pas toujours la bonne…

Enfin… pensa-t-il. Il devait maintenant rentrer à la maison. A la maison… C'était bizarre de dire ça, mais il se sentait bien chez Harry et Isaline. Presque chez lui. C'était le bazar, Harry laissait traîner ses affaires partout et Isaline n'était pas une fan du rangement, même si sa maison était plutôt propre. Il aimait l'ambiance dans cette baraque, et il était certain que c'était parce que Harry y vivait qu'il s'y sentait bien. D'un autre côté, les nuits auprès de Harry étaient agréable, et il s'était tissé une sorte de complicité entre eux trois.

Déjà, ils parlaient tous anglais. Draco avait compris très vite que Harry et sa tante conversaient toujours anglais quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et il en était de même avec les autres. Draco se sentait alors dans son élément, car il en était de même avec ses parents. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé à Isaline pourquoi elle parlait le français couramment : avait-elle pris des cours ? Cette dernière lui avait répondu que sa grand-mère paternelle était française, et donc son père parlait le français couramment. Isaline avait estimé que c'était pratique de parler deux langues, et ainsi, Sirius et Nymph' se mirent au français. On alternait les langues, quand ils étaient à Londres, mais une fois en France, il ne prononçait plus un mot latin quand ils étaient entre eux.

De plus, Isaline était une bonne vivante et elle n'était pas du genre à emmerder son monde, bien qu'elle soit plutôt taquine. Plus d'une fois, Draco la surprit arracher la serviette de Harry quand il sortait de la salle de bain, ce qui faisait crier le jeune homme, et Draco pouvait donc le mâter à tout loisir, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à son petit ami. Ou alors, c'était à Draco qu'elle s'en prenait, mais de façon plus subtile : plus d'une fois, il dut fouiller dans les vêtements de Harry pour trouver ses propres affaires, ou alors carrément dans son armoire à elle. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas osé, mais quand il avait vu Harry farfouiller sans vergogne dans les vêtements d'Isaline et y trouver un pull de Draco, celui-ci avait décidé d'en faire de même. La tatoueuse gueulait qu'elle n'aimait pas quand on fouillait ses affaires, Harry lui répliquait qu'elle n'avait qu'à mettre les affaires de Draco dans son armoire à lui et non dans la sienne. Franchement, mais qu'est-ce que ses sous-vêtements faisaient dans ses tee-shirts ?

Draco se gara devant la porte du garage. Il se leva et ouvrit la grande porte, puis il se gara et la referma derrière lui. Il faisait très attention avec la voiture d'Isaline, il ne voulait pas l'esquinter, même si elle semblait avoir vécu. Son père lui avait déjà racheté une voiture avec encore plus d'airbags. Draco avait exigé une voiture moins voyante et son père avait fait des efforts, mais le véhicule demeurait coûteux. Draco n'avait pas fait de remarques, son nouveau critère pour choisir une voiture étant les airbags.

« C'est moi ! » Fit-il en entrant.

A peine mit-il un pied dans la baraque que Liloute et Teddy lui sautèrent dessus, sortant précipitamment de la chambre d'amis pour courir dans l'entrée sur ses petites jambes. Draco caressa la tête de Liloute et attrapa l'enfant au vol en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, avant de voir Remus installé dans la cuisine, en train de boire un café avec Harry et Isaline.

« Tiens, revoilà notre professeur de maths ! Fit Isaline en le voyant.

- Ça a été ? Demanda Harry alors que Draco prenait place à la table.

- Impeccable. »

Draco demanda si Nymph' était là et Remus lui répondit qu'elle était en train de se mettre au point pour la fête d'Isaline le lendemain. Draco se souvint d'ailleurs qu'il devait aller chercher le gâteau le lendemain avec elle. Ça allait être amusant, tiens…

**OoO**

« Ah bon ? Il ne pourra pas venir ?

- Nan. Je suis dégoûté.

- Et pourquoi il ne vient pas ?

- Bah son colocataire doit passer le Nouvel An tout seul. Théo joue au super héro et a décidé qu'il passerait la soirée avec lui. »

Ce n'était pas du tout étonnant de la part de Théo. Harry entendit Ron soupirer, à l'autre bout du fil. Le rouquin lui dit qu'il avait insisté, que son coloc' pouvait venir, mais Théo n'était pas trop chaud. D'ailleurs, il lui avait avoué que Seamus était l'ex petit ami de Draco, donc ce n'était pas très fin de le faire venir… Ce que Ron comprenait, mais il trouvait vraiment dommage que Théo ne vienne pas.

« Maman l'a appelé, aussi, mais il ne cède pas.

- Je peux toujours aller le voir…

- Mais t'es fou ! S'exclama soudain Ron. Attends, tu vas l'encourager à venir avec l'ex de ton mec ! Normalement, tu dois pas le voir en peinture, ce gars !

- Je dirais que c'est plutôt le contraire. Je n'ai rien contre Seamus, moi, et…

- Ouh la la, Harry, je te vois venir ! N'essaie pas de faire ami-ami avec ce type, ça va te retomber dessus !

- Je vais aller voir Théo.

- Non, tu ne vas voir personne ! Draco ne va sûrement pas accepter que…

- A plus, Ron ! »

Et il raccrocha. Ron pesta contre son ami en se disant que cette histoire allait encore faire du bruit.

**OoO**

On sonna à la porte. Etonné, Seamus quitta son magazine des yeux et regarda Théo lever ses royales fesses du canapé pour aller ouvrir. Qui pouvait bien venir les voir aujourd'hui ? Certainement pas Dean, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et franchement, Seamus n'avait envie de voir personne. Avec son plâtre immonde, il se sentait plus que ridicule, et ce n'était pas Théo qui allait lui dire le contraire.

« Ryry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Me suis fait virer de chez moi. »

Sa voix était boudeuse. Seamus l'entendit avec horreur entrer dans l'appartement, ses chaussures couinant dans l'entrée.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fête de Daphné, qui s'était terminée de façon catastrophique. Oh, il l'avait aperçu, quand il venait chercher Draco à l'université, de temps en temps, mais après il y avait eu les vacances, et… Bref, il ne l'avait pas revu, et il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à l'affronter. En soi, Harry n'était pas méchant, mais il restait le petit ami de Draco, et rien que cela gênait horriblement Seamus.

Ce dernier avait réfléchi à la façon dont il s'était comporté avec lui, la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Il s'était excusé pendant la fête, mais il s'était senti obligé de le faire. Il ne le referait pas une seconde fois, mais depuis cet accident, il se sentait vraiment minable de lui avoir parlé de cette façon, et il regrettait son comportement. Sa honte et sa jambe dans le plâtre le mettaient dans une situation vraiment pénible…

« Et comme ça se fait que tu te sois fait virer de chez toi ?

- Bah disons que c'est l'anniversaire de Tata, aujourd'hui, répondit-il en retirant ses chaussures et sa veste. Ça se passe chez Nymph'.

- Et où est le problème ?

- Bah Draco travaille dans ma chambre et il est en mode « on me laisse tranquille ou je fais un malheur » et Isaline tourne en rond dans la maison, elle s'est prise d'amour pour son balai et sa serpillère, donc elle m'a jeté dehors.

- Famille de dingues… »

Seamus eut un sourire quand Harry dit que Draco était en mode « on me laisse tranquille ou je fais un malheur ». Il avait toujours eu du mal avec Draco quand il était à fond dans son travail, que ce soit pour une petite chose à revoir ou carrément pour rédiger un devoir. Autant dire que Harry, qui n'était plus dans le monde des études, devait avoir du mal. Il tiqua un peu sur le fait que Draco travaillait dans sa chambre, mais Théo lui avait dit que le blond passait les vacances chez Harry.

Ce qui n'avait fait que le blesser et, étrangement, alléger le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Harry entra dans le salon. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, Seamus ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Il n'éprouvait plus le besoin de le réduire en bouillie, même s'il ressentait toujours une légère aversion pour lui. Harry s'avança vers l'irlandais et lui tendit la main, tout simplement. Seamus ne vit rien de mauvais dans les yeux vert émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Timidement, il lui serra la main.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un truc chaud, il fait un froid de chien dehors. »

Théo disparut dans la cuisine, alors que Harry s'asseyait sur un vieux fauteuil en poussant un soupir. Il regarda vaguement la jambe plâtrée de Seamus et se souvint de l'accident.

« Ça va, ta jambe ? Ils vont bientôt te retirer ton plâtre ?

- Non, ça va prendre du temps. Je suis dégoûté, il y a plein de trucs que je ne peux pas faire !

- Théo joue à l'infirmière ? Fit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je t'emmerde, Harry ! »

Le brun ricana, alors que Théo lui disait qu'il en ferait autant à sa place. Alors qu'ils s'envoyaient des vannes, Seamus détaillait Harry. C'était un beau mec, aucun doute. Enfin, il n'était pas l'exemple même de la virilité ou encore un homme androgyne, mais il était beau à sa façon. Il avait un visage aux traits élégants, un nez fin, deux yeux d'un vert intense et une jolie bouche. Ses cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de mèches écarlates et ébouriffés, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais coiffés, ce qui lui donnait un style « saut du lit ». Il n'était pas étonnant que Draco ait craqué sur lui, si on ne regardait que son aspect physique, mais il demeurait un tatoueur de quartier, et Seamus restait persuadé que Draco n'était pas du genre à sortir avec ce genre de personnes.

Théo revint dans le salon avec une tasse de café qu'il venait de réchauffer. Harry avait un sourire lumineux, communicatif, et une voix chaude, agréable à entendre. Ils parlaient en français et Seamus dénotait un petit accent anglais qu'il n'avait jamais perçu. Il devait vivre en France depuis longtemps, donc il parvenait à cacher son accent. Vraiment, Harry était tout aussi agréable à regarder qu'à entendre, et Seamus se sentait presque ridicule à côté de lui. Son pull cachait ses bras musclés qu'il avait perçus à travers sa chemise pendant la fête d'anniversaire. Lui, avec ses cheveux foncés et ondulés, son corps mince et sa jambe dans le plâtre, il faisait pitié…

« Harry, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas venir. Millicent ne sera pas là non plus.

- Je sais, dit Harry. Ron ne pouvait rien dire, elle sort avec quelqu'un.

- J'ai eu Blaise sur MSN, il m'a dit qu'il harcelait Millicent pour savoir avec qui elle passait sa soirée.

- Et il a réussi à savoir ? S'étonna le brun.

- Non, il était énervé ! Tu sais qui c'est, toi ?

- Bien sûr, mais elle m'a demandé de ne le dire à personne. Et surtout pas à Blaise. Elle veut le faire mariner encore un peu. »

Théo tenta d'insérer Seamus dans la conversation et Harry ne fit aucune résistance, bien au contraire. L'ambiance s'était considérablement allégée, Seamus se sentait presque bien. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait quitter Harry des yeux, qui lui ne faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Soudain, on sonna à l'interphone. Théo se leva, étonné, et demanda d'ailleurs à Harry comment il était monté sans sonner. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire angélique et lui répondit qu'une charmante dame l'avait laissé entrer. Théo pesta après les « habitudes commerciales » et alla répondre. Il faillit lâcher un juron entendant la voix d'un de ses potes. Il allait devoir descendre et les laisser seuls. Merde alors…

« Je descends tout de suite. »

Il revint dans le salon et leur annonça qu'il devait voir quelqu'un en bas et qu'il ne serait pas long. Tous deux hochèrent la tête et le regardèrent sortir du salon, puis l'entendirent mettre ses chaussures, son manteau, et enfin sortir de l'appartement.

Un silence embarrassant régna dans le salon pendant quelques secondes. Seamus ne savait pas quoi dire à Harry, étant d'autant plus gêné que la compagnie du jeune homme ne lui était pas aussi désagréable qu'il aurait pu le penser. Quant à Harry… Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'adresser à Seamus.

Même s'il lui avait fait mauvaise impression, Harry ne lui en avait pas voulu. Certes, il l'avait insulté, mais en même temps, il était encore amoureux de Draco et Harry pouvait comprendre qu'il soit encore jaloux. Surtout que, maintenant, il savait combien Draco pouvait être réservé, voire froid, avec ses partenaires. Le tatoueur pouvait donc comprendre à quel point Seamus avait dû le haïr en découvrant que Harry avait eu tout ce que lui n'avait pas eu. On pouvait faire pas mal de bêtises quand on était amoureux.

Cependant, il avait un peu parlé avec lui, par l'intermédiaire de Théo, et il avait déjà discuté du jeune homme avec Draco. Harry trouvait que Seamus n'avait pas un mauvais fond, au contraire. Il était plutôt mignon comme garçon, fin, bien habillé et ses cheveux ondulés étaient bien coiffés. En soi, il était son opposé, et Harry voyait sans mal Draco en sa compagnie, ce qui aurait pu le rendre jaloux si Draco ne l'aimait pas. Seamus avait des manières quelque peu efféminées, mais en somme, c'était tout de même quelqu'un de gentil. Mais il fallait savoir le prendre, songea-t-il, et surtout, il ne fallait pas être le petit ami de son ex.

En somme, Harry n'avait rien contre Seamus, c'était plutôt le contraire.

« Seamus… »

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant son nom. Il était nerveux, c'était visible. Bien plus que Harry, qui se lança, décidant d'y aller franco.

« Théo ne veut pas venir fêter le Nouvel An chez nous, parce que tu…

- Je lui ai dit que je pouvais passer la soirée seul, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter.

- Je sais, calme-toi, fit Harry d'une voix apaisante. Je te propose de venir toi aussi.

- Attends une minute, Harry, le stoppa Seamus. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis l'ex petit ami de Draco. J'ai couché avec lui. Et je l'aime encore. Et toi, tu me proposes d'aller à une fête où vous aller vous rouler des pelles toute la soirée ?

- Il est évident qu'on ne va pas s'exhiber alors que tu seras là, répliqua Harry. Je sais que je suis bizarre, je devrais te détester, mais il se trouve que c'est toi qui me détestes. Je n'ai rien contre toi, moi.

- Sérieusement, tu serais prêt à m'inviter à une fête, moi ?

- Oui. »

Harry était très sérieux, il le lisait sur son visage.

« Seamus, tu es sorti avec Draco. Et tu n'es pas le seul. Draco a eu une vie avant moi. Si je ne l'acceptais pas, je ne m'en sortirai pas. Je sais que vous avez couché ensemble, c'est normal dans un couple. Tu dois trouver bizarre que je veuille que tu viennes, mais je ne veux pas avoir d'ennemis. Draco est déçu par ton comportement mais il est d'accord pour que tu viennes, à condition que tu ne sois pas jaloux.

- Mais… !

- Il est évident qu'on ne va pas se rouler des pelles toutes les cinq minutes. C'est pas notre genre, de toute façon. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est parce que je veux que Théo vienne, et je ne suis pas le seul, mais aussi parce que je veux crever l'abcès. A quoi ça sert que toi et moi on se fasse la guerre ?

- Tu es son petit ami. C'est pas une raison évidente ?

- Tu l'aimes encore ? »

Ce n'était pas une question méchante, moqueuse, étonnée ou encore malsaine. C'était une question franche. Et Seamus décida de répondre franchement.

« On n'oublie pas quelqu'un qu'on a aimé. J'ai aimé Draco et j'éprouve encore des sentiments pour lui. Mais, fit-il en voyant Harry prêt à parler, même si je t'en veux parce que tu me l'as pris, je… enfin… je ne te déteste pas. Avant, si, je voulais t'étriper. »

Cette remarque fit sourire Harry. Seamus aussi.

« Mais… Draco est amoureux de toi, ça se voit. Quand il est avec toi, ça se voit. Je ne suis pas bête. Je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas, je l'ai compris pendant la fête d'anniversaire. Je t'en veux parce que tu me l'as pris, mais… je ne te déteste pas. Enfin, je ne te déteste plus. J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Draco ne veut plus de moi, je ne peux rien y faire.

- Mais tu trouves ça malsain que je t'invite à une fête où j'embrasserai ton ex.

- Tu as tout compris, avoua Seamus. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi. Enfin, tu n'es pas méchant. Tu pourrais te foutre de ma gueule. Ça m'est déjà arrivé. »

Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait été aussi méprisable avec Harry. Il voulait blesser avant qu'on ne le blesse, lui, mais Harry s'en fichait pas mal et il lui avait dit « Ta gueule ». Enfin, il ne savait rien de la conversation qui en avait découlé, mais Harry n'avait pas montré qu'il avait été touché par ses mots.

« Et…

- Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennemis. »

Harry était toujours aussi calme, regardant Seamus normalement, sans qu'il n'y ait ni mépris, ni moquerie, ni hypocrisie dans ses yeux verts.

« Je sais que je suis égoïste. Mais… Enfin… Je ne pense pas que ce serait mal si tu venais. Tu vas rester seul ici, le soir du Nouvel An, et c'est pas terrible. On fera des efforts, avec Draco…

- Je crois que tu es trop gentil, en fait. »

Harry eut un nouveau sourire et poussa un soupir. C'était exactement ça. Il était un peu trop gentil. Enfin, il voulait bien faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idées malsaines, son but n'était pas de blesser Seamus. Et ce dernier l'avait compris. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant.

Seamus poussa un soupir : il était vaincu.

« Bon, d'accord, je veux bien venir. Mais à deux conditions : je veux que Draco soit d'accord, et pas forcé, et que vous ne vous rouliez pas des pelles toutes les cinq minutes.

- Ça devrait fonctionner. »

Etait-ce ça que Draco avait aimé chez Harry ? Cette gentillesse, ce besoin d'arranger les choses, de faire au mieux ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Théo entra, essoufflé, en criant un « c'est moi ! ». Même si on avait deviné. L'ascenseur était en panne, et mine de rien, cinq étages, c'était haut…

« Alors, vous ne vous êtes pas entretués ? Demanda Théo en entrant dans le salon.

- Faut pas exagérer, répliqua Harry.

- Je sais me tenir, moi !

- En plus, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse avec sa jambe plâtrée ?

- Ça ferait une bonne massue, rétorqua Seamus.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses la soulever.

- Vous êtes de bonne humeur, tous les deux. Ça cache quelque chose. »

Tout sourire, Harry lui dit qu'il pouvait venir à la fête, Seamus était d'accord. Théo haussa un sourcil septique : Harry était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Seamus était l'ex de Draco, mince ! Mais tout semblait s'être arrangé. Théo se demandait si Seamus allait vraiment savoir se tenir. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur avec Harry ou Draco, ils sauraient rester discrets, mais quand on était jaloux et impulsif… Enfin, on verrait bien.

Même s'il flippait un peu.

**OoO**

Draco sortit de la chambre dont il ferma la porte, puis il descendit les escaliers. Il entra dans le salon, où Harry regardait la télévision, en attendant qu'il en ait terminé avec son coup de téléphone. Le blond venait d'appeler Seamus pour confirmer qu'il était d'accord pour qu'il vienne à la fête du Nouvel An.

Draco était étonné par deux choses. D'abord, il était surpris que Harry soit allé voir Seamus pour lui proposer de venir. Car c'était lui, le nœud du problème. La deuxième chose qui l'étonnait, c'était son désir de bien faire. Harry voulait arranger les choses, faire en sorte que tout s'arrange. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, ça. Lui-même n'aurait jamais osé, ni même voulu. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas Harry.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras sur le dossier du canapé, derrière sa nuque, et automatiquement, Harry pencha la tête sur son épaule. Draco lui embrassa les cheveux en lui chuchotant qu'il avait appelé Seamus. Le tatoueur eut un léger sourire, c'était Ron qui allait être content.

« Où est Isaline ?

- Dans la salle de bain. »

Elle devait être en train de se préparer. Draco pensa soudain à ce qui s'était passé une bonne demi-heure auparavant avec Harry dans cette même salle de bain. À savoir des câlins. Osés, comme câlins. Une nouvelle fois, Draco avait touché Harry, l'avait caressé, et les mains de son petit ami l'avaient excité plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. C'étaient des jeux relativement innocents comparés à l'acte en lui-même. Draco avait adoré le toucher, il aimait sa peau douce, les muscles fermes de son torse, son ventre ou encore ses bras. Il aimait regarder ses joues rougir alors qu'il descendait sa main plus bas, entendre ses soupirs et regarder ses yeux se voiler sous l'effet du plaisir. Il aimait l'embrasser pour étouffer ses gémissements…

Rien qu'à penser à ça, il se sentait excité. Etonnant comme Harry, si simple et innocent, pouvait éveiller le désir en lui. Il était beau, certes, mais il était trop gentil pour attirer l'envie d'un simple coup d'œil, avec ses vêtements trop grands, froissés ou tout simplement peu élégants. Et pourtant, plus il passait de temps avec Harry, plus il le trouvait séduisant. D'un autre côté, il commençait vraiment à rentrer dans son jeu : il avait de petits gestes innocents que Draco interprétait de façon plus… sensuelle, et à juste titre, et Harry n'hésitait plus à rentrer à moitié nu dans la chambre, avec une petite serviette autour des hanches. C'était plutôt de la taquinerie, mais tout de même…

Et Harry était assez réceptif à ses attentions. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amant avant lui, et il semblait avoir confiance en Draco, donc il se laissait faire, et il essayait de donner, lui aussi. Draco était de ces personnes qui préfèrent donner que recevoir et il se surprenait à aimer les attentions de Harry, au point de préférer recevoir. Certes, Harry était maladroit, mais peut-être était-ce l'amour, ou autre chose, mais Harry lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Il en venait à se demander comment il avait pu attendre si longtemps sans pouvoir le toucher… Et pourtant, Draco n'était pas un accro du sexe, contrairement à certaines de ses conquêtes.

« Nymph' a fini de tout préparer ?

- Je suppose. De toute façon, quand Tata aura fini, on va y aller. Dis-moi, tu as payé combien le gâteau ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Dray, laisse-moi partager. Tu payes avec Nymph', et je… »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Draco, qui l'intimait au silence. Ils entendirent Isaline sortir de la salle de bain et descendre les escaliers. Les garçons se levèrent, puis ils mirent leurs chaussures, leurs manteaux, et enfin ils partirent.

Nymph' n'habitait pas bien loin de la boutique, à quelques rues seulement, dans une petite maison. Isaline sonna et Remus vint leur ouvrir. Il la serra dans ses bras en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Le matin-même, Harry s'était levé un peu plus tôt, réveillant ainsi Draco qui dormait à moitié sur lui, pour sauter sur Isaline et lui hurler un bon anniversaire. Draco avait, bien malgré lui, éclaté de rire, alors que la tatoueuse grognait qu'il aurait pu attendre qu'elle se lève pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, ou plutôt dans le salon, joliment décoré. Nymph' sauta sur Isaline comme un chat sur une souris, manquant de la faire tomber, pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. A demi asphyxiée, Isaline la remercia. Sirius et Severus ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et la fête commença.

Ce fut un agréable moment. On prit d'abord l'apéritif dans le salon, puis on dîna. Remus avait fait la cuisine, supervisé par son épouse qui tournait autour d'Isaline. Elle était la reine de la fête et semblait heureuse. Un peu comme une enfant. Draco n'arrêtait pas de la regarder : il aimait la voir sourire et rire de cette façon, entourée qu'elle était de Nymphadora Tonks, de Harry Potter et de Sirius Black. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait fait quelques cours particuliers pour lui acheter ce gâteau aux macarons : il aimait la voir comme ça, cette femme au visage sévère qui l'avait menacé du regard et qui l'avait pris contre elle quand il avait eu son accident. Il aimait son visage de maman.

Sirius, Isaline et Nymph' burent quelques verres de trop. Remus ne but pas trop, même s'il était aussi pompette que Harry. Seuls Severus et Draco restèrent sobres. Vint le moment du gâteau. On éteignit les lumières et Nymph' apporta le gâteau. Les yeux d'Isaline s'arrondirent de surprise. Elle fut si contente de son gâteau que ses joues en rosirent. Quand elle eut soufflé ses quarante bougies, elle remercia Draco et Nymph' pour le gâteau. Le blond lui dit qu'il n'avait pas de cadeau mais Isaline balaya ces paroles en le serrant contre son cœur. Elle était pompette mais assez lucide pour être heureuse de son gâteau.

Puis, il y eut la distribution de cadeaux. Harry, Severus et Remus s'étaient d'accord pour lui offrir un nouvel ordinateur avec imprimante et scanneur. Isaline n'en revint pas et fit ses yeux de merlan frit. Elle fit de gros bisous à Harry qui rougit, ce qui fit ricaner son petit ami, qui se fit écraser le pied par le brun, puis elle embrassa très fort Remus et elle dut presque plaquer Severus sur le canapé pour lui faire un bisou. Sirius éclata de rire, ce qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Puis, ce dernier lui offrit une bague avec un saphir, en lui déclarant, à genoux, qui lui serait toujours fidèle, qu'importe ce que la vie leur réservait. Il était complètement bourré. Puis, Nymph' éclata en sanglots et lui dit qu'elle l'aimerait toujours et elle lui offrit un album photo, fait chez un photographe, avec la photo de tout le monde. Severus glissa à Draco qu'Isaline avait l'air sobre à côté de ces deux zouaves. Quant à Teddy, car il ne fallait pas l'oublier, il offrit à sa marraine un joli dessin de Winnie l'Ourson et de Tigrou.

La soirée se finit tranquillement dans les rires, même si Remus dut menacer Sirius et même sa femme de leur verser un seau d'eau sur la tête pour les calmer. Puis, tout le monde rentra chez soi. Isaline était plus que pompette et elle avait du mal à marcher droit. Draco eut peur qu'elle vomisse ou tombe, mais elle était plus lucide qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Une fois à la maison, Draco monta dans la salle de bain pour se changer, et quand il voulut dire à Harry qu'il pouvait y aller, il l'aperçut enfiler une chaîne autour du cou d'Isaline qui le serra fort contre elle.

Tellement fort que Draco se sentit jaloux. Harry enlaçait sa taille et Isaline lui serrait le cou. Il y avait tant de tendresse et d'amour dans cette étreinte… Un fils qui enlaçait sa mère. Un cadeau secret qu'il n'avait pas osé montrer aux autres.

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Quand sa maman à lui avait eu quarante ans, il lui avait aussi offert ce genre de cadeau, mais lui n'avait pas eu ce câlin… Il avait passé l'âge d'exiger de telles attentions de ses parents, mais il aurait aimé que sa maman le serre comme ça contre son cœur.

Le cœur un peu lourd, il rentra dans la chambre et attendit un long moment Harry, en somnolant. Au bout d'un moment, le brun se glissa à ses côtés. De suite, Draco s'allongea sur lui et sentit les bras de Harry se refermer sur lui, ses doigts caresser ses cheveux et son souffle effleurer son front. Il s'endormit dans ce cocon de chaleur…

**OoO**

« Harry, assis-toi ou je t'assomme.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Tu crois ? »

Soudain, Draco lui barra le ventre avec son bras et le fit basculer sur le lit. Surpris, Harry écarquilla les yeux, alors que Draco s'installait sur ses genoux. Harry se redressa mais Draco le poussa pour qu'il reste allongé.

« Dray, laisse-moi tranquille !

- J'en ai marre de te voir tourner dans toute la maison. On dirait Isaline.

- En même temps, elle a eu quarante ans hier, c'était normal. Dray, s'il te plait…

- Non. »

Draco se pencha vers Harry, ses mains sur son torse, et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il aimait l'avoir à sa merci. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et, sans crier gare, il le fit basculer à son tour sur le côté. Perdant l'équilibre, Draco ne put que se laisser faire, même s'il lutta quand Harry monta sur lui. Le brun tenait ses poignets et Draco fut surpris de sentir une telle force dans ses mains, qui le plaquèrent contre le lit. Draco eut beau vouloir se dégager de son emprise, il ne pout faire bouger ses mains, pareilles à deux étaux. Harry se pencha alors vers lui et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille qu'il aimait bien, lui aussi, quand le blond était à sa merci.

Draco haussa un sourcil, l'air neutre, et lui demanda poliment de bien vouloir lâcher ses poignets. Harry ria et le lâcha aussitôt, ce qui fit sourire le blond : ça faisait toujours rigoler Harry quand il prenait un ton aristocratique pour lui parler.

« T'as de la force, quand même, dit Draco en regardant son poignet.

- Tu sais, Draco, les muscles que j'ai aux bras, c'est pas de la graisse.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?! S'emporta le blond.

- Rien du tout. »

Boudeur, Draco voulut le repousser, mais Harry s'accrocha à ses épaules et s'installa de façon à ce que le blond ne puisse pas se débarrasser de lui.

« Tu boudes ?

- Pourquoi tu te muscles ? Demanda soudain Draco.

- Tu préfères les hommes androgynes ?

- Tu fais de la gonflette pour parader devant les filles sur la plage ?

- Non, c'est juste parce que je me trouvais moche, avoua Harry.

- N'importe quoi. »

Harry lui assura que c'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de se muscler : il complexait un peu à cause de ses cheveux en bataille, ses genoux noueux, son corps maigre et sa petite taille. Comme Isaline venait d'investir dans un nouvel appareil de musculation, il avait décidé de s'y mettre. Au début, il courrait sur le tapis, parce qu'il aimait bien courir, puis il s'était mis à la musculation, sous l'œil de Sirius.

« Tu étais si maigre que ça ?

- Je ne me trouvais pas beau, c'est tout. Après, j'ai retrouvé confiance en moi. »

Draco lui dit que sa musculature n'était pas excessive, ce qui lui convenait : il n'aimait pas les types trop musclés, dopés et mangeant comme dix. Harry eut un sourire et il répliqua que c'était normal, puisque Draco préférait porter le pantalon, quand il était en couple. Draco posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de Harry et rétorqua que Harry aimait bien être le dominé. Par exemple, c'était Draco qui le baladait en voiture, et il se laissait dominer dans leurs baisers.

« Je fais ça parce que tu aimes ça.

- C'est ça, c'est ça… »

De la taquinerie. Toujours de la taquinerie. Draco lisait l'amusement dans les yeux verts de Harry, qui semblait peu décidé à se déplacer.

« Bon, Harry, c'est pas que tu m'embêtes, mais il est l'heure.

- Ça y est ?!

- Continue comme ça et je vais être jaloux. »

Mais Harry ignora la dernière remarque de Draco. Il se leva et se rua hors de sa chambre. Draco poussa un soupir faussement exaspéré, le suivant à son tour dans le couloir. Il descendit les escaliers et le retrouva dans l'entrée, où il enfilait des Converses d'un jaune canari.

« T'as pas d'autres chaussures ?

- Les noirs avec les têtes de Jack Skellington ?

- Garde les jaunes, elles te vont à merveille. »

Puis, une fois leurs manteaux sur le dos, ils allèrent dans le garage et empruntèrent la voiture d'Isaline. Luna arrivait à Paris aujourd'hui, et depuis le matin, Harry était intenable, au point que Draco s'était senti jaloux de la jeune fille. Mais il avait promis à Harry de l'accompagner, à la place d'Isaline, avec la voiture. Et puis, il ne voulait pas manquer le moment des retrouvailles…

Ils mirent du temps à accéder à la gare et à se garer. Ils étaient en avance, donc ils patientèrent sur le quai, jusqu'à ce qu'on annonce l'arrivée du train. Le panneau finit par livrer quelques informations et Harry devint vraiment pénible. Draco manqua de l'assommer une bonne fois pour toute, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car son petit ami le tira sur le quai, s'avançant vers l'endroit où Luna était censée descendre de son train.

Puis, l'engin arriva, lentement, glissant sur les rails comme un serpent. Une fois qu'il fut stabilisé, les portes s'ouvrirent et les gens purent sortir des wagons. Draco fut piqué par la jalousie quand la main de Harry quitta son bras : il le vit s'enfoncer dans la masse et, soudain, soulever quelqu'un dans ses bras. Une fille, dont il perçut la longue chevelure blonde ondoyante, qui lui enserra le cou. L'étudiant se mordilla la lèvre en percevant ce tableau : une fille vêtue d'un jean violet foncé et d'une veste d'un blanc passé, ses longs cheveux blonds coulant dans son dos. Harry la serrait fort contre lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il était jaloux. Vraiment jaloux. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, sa gorge se nouait, et ses poings se crispaient. Ça faisait mal. De le voir serrer dans ses bras cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui embrasser les cheveux, et le voir sourire ainsi…

Luna tourna la tête vers lui. Elle était jolie. Pas belle, juste jolie. Elle n'avait pas le charme des filles-mannequins, avec leurs jupes et leurs petits hauts élégants. Mais elle était jolie, elle avait le charme des filles simples qui ne sont préoccupées que par le regard de leurs proches, et pas par celui du monde.

Elle allait bien avec Harry, cette fille aux vêtements dépareillés, sortie de nulle part, avec ces boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, ses yeux bleus et rêveurs, sa longue chevelure blonde lâchée dans son dos.

« Luna, voici Draco. Draco, je te présente Luna. »

Le plus naturellement du monde, la jeune fille s'avança vers lui, se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds, puis l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Draco sembla retomber sur terre.

« Bonjour, Draco. Je suis contente de te rencontrer. »

Elle avait une voix lente et très douce, qui correspondait parfaitement avec son air rêveur. Toute la jalousie qui était monté en lui comme un vilain poison sembla retomber, s'évanouissant d'un coup. Elle ne représentait plus une menace, à ses yeux : cette fille n'était pas un obstacle à franchir.

« Bonjour, Luna. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, il est très bavard, fit Luna en souriant légèrement.

- Luna !

- Isaline n'est pas là ? Elle est à la chasse au troll ?

- Elle s'est mise dans la tête que ce n'est plus de son âge, répondit Harry en prenant sa valise.

- Je vais la remettre dans le droit chemin. J'ai faim, je vais m'acheter quelque chose. »

Elle partit devant eux, trottinant à la recherche d'une boulangerie. Harry la suivit et eut un sourire en remarquant le regard septique de Draco, qui se demandait si, en fait, il ne manquait pas une case à cette fille. C'était quoi, cette histoire de troll ?

« Luna est un peu bizarre, avoua Harry, sans quitter son amie des yeux, accélérant le pas.

- En effet : elle te laisse sa valise et parle de troll.

- Je lui prends toujours sa valise et elle le sait. Il va falloir t'habituer, elle a une façon de parler… un peu bizarre.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda Draco, alors que Luna fendait la masse devant eux.

- Partir à la chasse au troll : se chercher un amoureux. Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'y fait. Tata a eu du mal au début, mais c'est une question d'habitude. »

Nan mais Draco, lui, il était saint d'esprit, et il parlait comme tout le monde. Et il s'habillait comme tout le monde. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir utiliser ses méninges pour pouvoir comprendre cette fille étrange que Harry semblait beaucoup aimer. C'était pourtant le genre de personnes que lui-même fuyait comme la peste : Draco était bien trop réaliste pour tenter de comprendre les délires de ces gens-là.

Ils retrouvèrent Luna dans une boutique, en train de s'acheter un sandwich thon et crudités. Draco regarda discrètement sa nouvelle montre, puis il haussa un sourcil. Il dit à Harry qu'ils allaient déjeuner dans une heure, elle aurait dû prendre autre chose qu'un sandwich ! Le brun haussa les épaules : Luna mangeait comme quatre et ne prenait pas un gramme.

« Tu la sors d'où, cette fille ?

- Je te l'ai dit, on était dans la même classe en seconde. Elle est un peu sorcière, je trouve. »

Tous les trois, ils quittèrent la gare, en discutant tranquillement. Luna leur raconta son voyage, qui s'était passé plutôt tranquillement, mis à part une mère installée avec ses deux enfants qui avaient fait un boucan pas possible. Du moins, ce fut ce que Draco en déduisit, car quand Luna leur dit qu'une femme était arrivée avec ses deux lutins de Cornouailles totalement intenables, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de deux enfants. Quand ils furent dans la voiture, Harry lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de nouveau à Londres, et Luna mit un petit temps de réflexion avant de lui répondre.

Draco les écoutait plus qu'il ne participait. Luna avait une voix douce agréable à entendre. Elle parlait français, forcée par Harry qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, et elle faisait fréquemment des erreurs. Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Draco se demanda sérieusement si c'était de vraies fautes ou si elle faisait exprès pour taquiner Harry.

**OoO**

Et il se libéra. Purement et simplement. De suite, sa tête sembla se vider, ses pensées embrouillées dans son esprit. Même ses sens semblaient dissolus, il n'entendait que le bruit de sa respiration et sentait une main posée sur sa cuisse et une paire de lèvres dans son cou.

Quand il reprit quelque peu ses esprits, il réalisa sa position : assis dans une baignoire à moitié pleine avec Draco dans son dos, qui lui tripotait les cheveux. Et il se dit que la chair était vraiment faible : une fois encore, il avait cédé.

Pendant une bonne heure, Draco fit des pieds et des mains pour convaincre son petit ami de prendre un bain avec lui, ce qui n'enchantait guère le brun. Déjà, il devait se mettre nu devant lui, ce qu'il était tout de même capable de faire, mais en plus, il savait que ça allait mal tourner, bien que ça soit dans le bon sens du terme. Et, une fois encore, il ne s'était pas trompé. Si Draco avait été sage, au début, c'était rapidement parti en vrille quand un petit quelque chose s'était soudain manifesté, contre le popotin de Harry. Et évidemment, il n'avait pu repousser bien longtemps les mains baladeuses de Draco…

« Ça y est, tu t'en es remis ?

- Obsédé.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé, je ne te croirai pas. »

Oh si, il avait aimé. L'excitation et le plaisir avait envahi son corps de la plus douloureuse et délicieuse façon. Harry ressentait davantage le bien-être causé par ces caresses que Draco, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais été touché de cette façon, ce que le blond savait parfaitement, et il aimait jouer avec ses sens, lui faire perdre pied, même si lui n'était pas tout à fait satisfait.

C'était d'ailleurs un motif de frustration pour Harry, aussi. Il n'était pas capable d'aller plus loin que ça, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il s'en voulait car Draco avait eu plusieurs amants et maîtresses et Harry se demandait si le blond ne finirait pas être lassé. Draco lui avait assuré le contraire, il le voulait pleinement consentant, et ça l'amusait de le voir perdre pied de cette façon. Néanmoins, Harry était gêné parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le contenter.

« Bon, il va falloir se rincer, maintenant. »

Harry avisa l'eau souillée et se dit que ce serait une bonne idée. Il se pencha pour retirer le bouchon afin que l'eau de la baignoire puisse couler. Draco était toujours contre son dos, sa tête sur son épaule. Harry tourna la tête vers lui et le blond cueillit ses lèvres chastement. L'eau finit par disparaître de la baignoire, alors Harry put se rincer. Puis, il sortit de la baignoire.

Alors que Draco se rinçait à son tour, il détailla Harry du regard. Ce dernier s'essuyait avec une serviette d'un orange criard. Draco ne se lassait pas de regarder Harry. Ce dernier avait un corps entretenu, plutôt musclé : son torse était sculpté, ses épaules robustes et ses bras bien proportionné. Draco était déjà sorti avec des hommes musclés, certains étaient tatoués. Rarement. Il était sorti avec un homme baraqué qui avait un bracelet de motifs polynésiens, d'après lui, autour des biceps de son bras gauche. Draco avait trouvé ça pas terrible. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas resté longtemps avec lui, ce type voulait dominer Draco, à tout point de vue.

Bref. Draco n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par les tatouages, et pourtant, Harry en était recouvert : des tribales sur un de ses bras, un bracelet sur le poignet de son autre bras, un papillon bleu sur le cœur et des ailes sur tout le dos. D'un autre côté, c'était le risque quand on sortait avec un tatoueur… C'était plutôt choquant qu'il soit autant tatoué, vu son âge, mais Draco trouvait que ça allait parfaitement avec son physique : il était musclé et tatoué, mais ce n'était pas des horreurs qu'il avait sur la peau. Draco ne s'était jamais remis de sa liaison avec une jeune file qui s'était tatoué les trois gosses de _L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack_ sur le dos et un gros _Hello Kitty_ avec des bonbons sur le bras…

C'était parce qu'il aimait Harry, mais Draco acceptait davantage ses tatouages à lui, qui lui donnaient un certain style. Bon, il était vrai que les ailes sur son dos étaient immenses, et le papillon sur son cœur faisait tapette. Mais Draco aimait ses tatouages. Il aimait regarder son dos, plumes onduler sur sa peau. Il aimait retracer les ailes du papillon avec ses doigts, sentir son cœur pulser contre sa main. Il aimait regarder les tribales sombres se mettre en mouvement quand il soulevait des poids, dans la petite salle de sport. Et il aimait apercevoir le bracelet de lignes noires et ondoyantes quand levait la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

Non, vraiment, il aimait le corps de Harry et ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Pas de façon perverse, mais plutôt admirative. Draco n'était pas musclé, n'ayant jamais vu l'intérêt du sport ni celui de faire grossir ses muscles. Il n'était pas tatoué, non plus, ni même percé. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de tout ça. C'était peut-être un peu pour ça qu'il aimait Harry : il était complètement différent de lui, et Draco avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il lui correspondait parfaitement.

Quand il avait jeté son dévolu sur Harry, il ne s'était pas loupé…

**OoO**

Le lendemain, c'était le Nouvel An. Et tout le monde était en ébullition.

Ron était passé traîner à la maison, mais pas bien longtemps, étant donné qu'Isaline l'avait viré de chez elle : elle avait un mal de tête pas possible et elle voulait se détendre dans son salon, sans avoir un rouquin qui sauterait partout. Harry avait tenté de calmer Ron, vexé, en lui expliquant qu'Isaline ne se sentait pas bien et il valait mieux la laisser tranquille. Luna, sur un ton de confidence, avait soufflé à Draco que la patronne avait des nargoles au-dessus de la tête. Le blond avait haussé un sourcil et il avait compris qu'elle parlait des règles quand Luna avait précisé que ça n'arrivait qu'une fois par mois et c'était vraiment embêtant comme moment.

Draco ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais il s'était fait à la présence de Luna. Il pensait, même si c'était puéril, qu'il allait être jaloux de la jeune fille qui lui piquerait très certainement son petit ami pendant de longues heures, mais bien au contraire, il appréciait la compagnie de la jeune fille. Certes, elle était un tantinet dérangée, avec des expressions obscures et ses vêtements d'un goût douteux, mais elle était étonnement lucide, par moments.

En soi, Luna était sympathique, mais il fallait la connaître, se disait Draco. Il était évident que, s'il l'avait eue dans sa classe au lycée, jamais il ne lui aurait adressé la parole. D'ailleurs, même aujourd'hui, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de lui parler si elle n'avait pas été l'amie de Harry. Luna était plutôt gentille et maline, l'air de rien. Cependant, Draco, avec mauvaise foi, se disait que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne mettrait à fréquenter des plombés qui portaient des pantalons jaune canari et des tee-shirt rose fuchsia avec _I love London_ dessus, sans oublier les boucle d'oreilles en forme de radis et des colliers immondes, qui, très étrangement, lui allaient bien. Luna Lovegood était une exception. Dans tous les sens du terme…

En fait, se disait Draco, se qui sauvait le tout, c'était la gentillesse et l'intelligence de la jeune fille. Enfin, elle avait de la conversation et Draco aimait ça. Même si elle était rêveuse et disait souvent des choses sans queue ni tête, il lui arrivait d'être lucide et il avait des conversations intéressantes avec elle, sur des sujets sur lesquels il n'aurait même pas pensé discuter, avec elle ou qui que ce soit d'autre. De plus, Draco n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de faire des efforts : elle était la meilleure amie de Harry et il se devait de bien s'entendre avec elle, mais Draco passait du temps avec Harry et Luna sans se sentir forcé à supporter la compagnie de cette déjantée.

Blaise passa dans l'après-midi leur rendre visite et il fut étonné en rencontrant Luna, surtout quand il vit que Draco s'entendait bien avec elle, malgré ses bizarreries. Néanmoins, le black tomba sous le charme de l'anglaise, même s'il avait du mal à la suivre par moments. Son visage incrédule entraînait l'hilarité de Harry, Draco était plus discret mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Ainsi, la venue de Luna ne fut pas perçue par le blond comme gênante, il ne ressentait pas de jalousie particulièrement. Il avait presque envie de dire que, au contraire, sa visite était une aubaine : il avait moins de remords à laisser Harry seul quand il devait bosser ses cours… Ce qui arrivait relativement souvent, étant donné que Draco était bosseur, et il était tenté de quitter son travail à cause d'un Harry un peu trop tentateur…

**OoO**

Ses mains sur lui… Ses doigts qui glissaient sur son torse, lentement, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps…

Harry était plaqué contre un mur de la salle de bain. Il sentait une serviette éponge contre ses jambes et la barre contre son dos. En soi, c'était désagréable, mais il était trop perdu pour faire réellement attention aux détails… Draco était contre lui, plus grand, ses mains navigant sur son corps, l'embrasant avec une lenteur cruelle. Il ne leur restait plus que leurs pantalons, leurs torses se touchaient, et leurs lèvres ne parvenaient plus à se quitter.

Luna était partie se coucher, disant qu'elle était épuisée, donc Harry était allé se doucher. Draco en avait profité pour le coincer dans la salle de bain, tournant le verrou. Il s'étaient retirés leurs hauts, et leurs mains voyageaient sur le corps de l'autre. Draco éveillait les sens de Harry, taquinait ses nerfs et effleurait sa peau avec sensualité, créant un véritable brasier en lui. Le souffle du brun caressait ses lèvres, si proches des siennes, comme s'ils allaient s'embrasser.

Draco le sentait céder. Petit à petit. Harry avait opposé une petite résistance au début, le repoussant mollement de ses mains, mais Draco y allait en douceur, détruisant chaque barrière, les unes après les autres. Il voulait le toucher, le sentir vibrer contre lui, même si son propre désir n'était jamais réellement assouvi par des caresses.

Ses doigts, posés sur la chute de reins du tatoueur, se glissèrent lentement sous le pantalon. Harry se contenta de soupirer et Draco n'hésita plus : il retira le bouton du jean puis le descendit, ses mains ayant accès au caleçon de son petit ami. Allumeur, Harry y alla plus en douceur, défaisant lentement la boucle de la ceinture de Draco, puis il détacha le bouton, baissa la braguette et le pantalon noir glissa alors le long des jambes blanches du blond.

Ils étaient excités, tous les deux. Ça se voyait, dans leurs regards et sur leur visage, et ça se sentait… Pourtant, l'un savait qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'aller plus loin que ses propres limites, et l'autre savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le forcer à trop s'avancer. Draco voulait un acte consenti des deux côtés. C'était bien la première fois que Draco ne forçait pas son partenaire à se laisser aller, les prudes l'ayant toujours exaspéré. Bien au contraire, avec Harry, il voulait le déguster, prendre son temps pour tout connaître de lui, le toucher, le faire venir vers lui, naturellement …

Leurs sous-vêtements tombèrent au sol, lentement, dans un froissement de tissu. Draco passa une main sur sa cuisse pour la soulever, guidant la jambe de Harry, pour qu'elle enserre ses hanches, et ainsi rapprocher leurs corps encore davantage. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire, lui qui, d'habitude, était si passif. Draco ne fit aucun geste pour le forcer, mais quand il approcha sa main de ses parties intimes, à nouveau, Harry repoussa doucement sa main. Draco se permit alors de hausser un sourcil. En réponse, Harry posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassa, tendrement, faisant lentement remonter ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Draco, les caressant doucement.

Ces simples gestes eurent l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque sur l'étudiant. Les lèvres de Harry sur les siennes et surtout ses doigts dans ses cheveux éveillaient toujours ses sens… Il s'était vraiment découvert ce point sensible avec Harry, qui aimait passer ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds.

D'ailleurs, s'il avait pu lire dans son esprit, il aurait pu y lire sa frustration. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait s'offrir à Draco, pas maintenant : il n'était pas prêt à passer l'acte, même si ces caresses lui en donnaient l'envie. S'offrir, c'était un acte bien plus intime, sensible, et Harry était loin d'être prêt à cela. Et cela le frustrait : Draco avait eu plusieurs amants avant lui, des hommes et des femmes, des personnes qui lui avaient donné du plaisir, sans se montrer aussi prude que lui. Harry était effrayé à l'idée de réellement faire l'amour, et en même temps…

C'était pour ça qu'il repoussait ses avances. Harry n'était pas rassuré, mais alors pas du tout du tout, mais il devait se lancer. Draco était déjà suffisamment patient avec lui, Harry pouvait bien sauter un petit pas… Et c'était avec cette idée en tête qu'il poussa doucement Draco, pour échanger leurs places. Le blond se laissa guider sans comprendre, et il se retrouva alors contre le seul mur libre de la salle de bain, la barre où les serviettes étaient pendues dans son dos, et Harry contre lui.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment ce que Harry comptait faire, mais le fait même qu'il prenne des initiatives lui plaisait. Il sentit les lèvres de Harry se poser dans son cou et le jeune homme se blottit contre lui, comme s'il était très gêné, ce qui était en effet le cas.

« Harry ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Mais, d'un coup, sans réfléchir davantage, Harry se détacha du blond et se mit à genoux devant lui. Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car, déjà, il gémissait… Il dut même mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer les manifestations de son plaisir, les yeux clos. Il sentait les lèvres de Harry sur son sexe, sa langue sur la peau sensible, provoquant de violents frissons de plaisir qui coulaient dans ses veines, pareilles à de la lave en fusion.

Harry lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche. Maladroitement, certes, et à tâtons, mais Draco sentait le plaisir déferler en lui, alors que ses doigts caressaient les cheveux noirs de Harry. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de caresses, peu rassuré à l'idée qu'on lèche cette partie de son corps, et seules les personnes qui avaient été un minimum importantes pour lui avaient été autorisées à lui procurer ce genre de caresses. Pourtant il se sentait bien, en ce moment même, sans songer à ce qu'impliquait cette situation. C'était peut-être le fait qu'il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis un bon bout de temps qui rehaussait son plaisir, ou c'était peut-être parce que c'était Harry, tout simplement…

Il sentit qu'il allait jouir. Harry passait et repassait sa langue sur le bout de son sexe, comme s'il le sentait à bout. Draco souffla qu'il allait venir, mais Harry ne se dégagea pas. Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, Draco se libéra.

Et retomba sur terre.

« Merde ! »

Les yeux embués par le plaisir qui coulait encore dans ses veines, il vit Harry se redresser sur ses jambes, ses doigts devant sa bouche, en faisant une légère grimace. La gêne et la honte tomba sur les épaules de Draco.

« Je suis désolé, Harry ! D'habitude, je me retiens…

- Mouais, j'ai connu meilleur.

- Harry ! »

Le brun ne semblait pas avoir conscience de l'embarras du blond, qui avait joui dans sa bouche, ce qui le gênait atrocement. Il ne jouissait jamais tant que la personne ne s'était pas reculée, jamais, et le voilà qui se libérait alors que Harry… Ah, ce n'était pas possible, il avait honte ! Et lui qui avait toujours pensé que cet acte était un manque de respect… Il était dégoûté…

Et Harry tentait de trouver un adjectif pour le goût de ce truc blanc, qu'il trouvait peu agréable. Il était lancé, donc il avait voulu aller jusque au bout des choses, une connaissance homosexuelle lui avait affirmé qu'il adorait boire le sperme de ses partenaires. Harry trouvait qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était agréable, il avait connu mieux, comme goût…

« Harry, tu m'écoutes ?!

- Arrête de t'exciter comme ça, tu vas réveiller Tata.

- Harry, j'ai…

- Je ne me suis pas retiré, donc arrête de te prendre la tête. En tout cas, c'est pas terrible, comme goût. C'était agréable, au moins ? »

Draco poussa un soupir : il n'avait pas pu se retenir, n'était-ce pas une preuve évidente ? Mais il lut le doute sur le visage de Harry, et il réalisa : lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'expérience avec qui que ce soit avait pris une initiative plutôt étonnante. De sa part, du moins. Draco trouvait ça surprenant, qu'il se lance comme ça, d'un coup, mais il se sentait flatté aussi : un pas venait d'être franchi et c'était Harry qui l'avait fait, en réponse à ses avances. Leur relation avançait dans le bon sens…

« C'était assez maladroit.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? Maugréa Harry, vexé. Je ne suis pas le premier, de toute façon. Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Tu es mignon quand tu es vexé. Si tu veux savoir, c'était agréable.

- Même si c'était maladroit ?

- Evidemment, espèce d'idiot, je te taquine. »

Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Harry posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, en lui montrant sa propre bouche, l'air de dire : « ça va pas être possible ». Draco l'embrassa alors sur la joue et le prit dans ses bras, en lui soufflant un « merci » à l'oreille. Harry rougit et chuchota qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller aussi loin que Draco l'aurait voulu, alors il avait voulu… compenser. Le blond avait été assez patient avec lui, il fallait bien avancer…

« C'est quand même étonnant de ta part.

- Je sais. Je suis étonné moi-même. Je ne me comprends pas, en ce moment…

- Tu as confiance en moi, c'est pour ça. »

Harry sembla un peu surpris, mais Draco argumenta : Harry lui avait toujours fait confiance, du moins depuis qu'ils sortaient vraiment ensemble. Il savait que Draco était sincère et ce dernier prenait son temps avec lui, pour qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Du moins, c'était ce que Draco espérait, et un simple hochement de tête lui confirma qu'il avait raison.

Doucement, Draco l'entraîna dans la baignoire et s'installa derrière lui. Le blond entreprit donc de lui savonner le dos, et accessoirement de soulager la tension qui demeurait dans son corps. Car, mine de rien, Draco était le seul à avoir été satisfait…

(Ce qui est marrant, c'est que je pars pour faire un lemon, mais je m'arrête là où ça devrait, logiquement, être interdit de s'arrêter… frustrant, hein ?)

**OoO**

« A ton avis, laquelle est la plus jolie ?

- La jaune.

- Alors je vais mettre la bleue.

- Elle est pas un peu trop sexy pour toi ?

- Et alors ? De toute façon, personne ne va me draguer. »

Décidée, Luna sortit la robe du placard et l'emmena dans le salon, où Isaline était en train de repasser. La tatoueuse prit la robe et la regarda avec des yeux étonnés : nan, sérieux, Luna allait porter ça ? La tenue était d'un bleu électrique avec de multiples autres couleurs, même si c'était le bleu qui prédominait, s'arrêtant sous les genoux avec un décolleté raisonnable. Isaline regarda Luna quitter le salon en se disant que, une fois encore, que cette robe lui irait à ravir.

L'anglaise revint dans la chambre d'amis où Harry se trouvait, rêveur. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et examina son visage, ce qui gêna Harry. Un silence embrassant régnait dans la petite chambre, avant qu'il ne se lance.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Draco, hier.

- Je sais. C'était bien ?

- Comment ça, tu sais ?! S'étonna-t-il.

- J'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes. »

Luna ne réagit pas du tout en voyant les joues de son ami s'embraser. Sa franchise avec quelque chose de légèrement embrassant… Elle les avait sûrement entendus dans la salle de bain, où il y avait une toilette, et de dépit, elle était descendue en bas.

« J'allais me coucher mais j'avais oublié d'y aller. C'était bien ?

- Oui…

- Si tu continues à rougir, je vais chercher des œufs pour les faire cuir sur tes joues.

- Luna, c'est embarrassant… Isaline le sait ?

- De quoi ?

- Ce qui s'est passé hier dans la salle de bain ! »

Par moments, Luna perdait le fil de la conversation, ce qui habituellement n'ennuyait pas Harry. Sauf là, car il devait lui rappeler les évènements de la veille…

« Ah oui…

- Tu lui as dit ?

- De quoi ?

- Luna ?

- Oui ?

- Tu lui as dit pour hier ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu besoin.

- Pardon ?!

- Elle avait oublié de se brosser les dents. »

Si Harry avait été Luna, il aurait éclaté de rire, en imaginant la tête de sa tante en entendant des bruits suspects dans sa salle de bain. Sauf qu'il était à sa place et il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire, bien au contraire : il était incroyablement gêné à l'idée qu'Isaline les ait découverts. Et ça aurait pu être pire si elle avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte… Sauf que, si elle avait essayé de l'ouvrir, bien qu'elle soit fermée, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient été discrets… Ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas.

« T'inquiète pas, elle t'en veut pas. Elle m'a juste dit que, si jamais elle retrouvait sa salle de bain toute crade, elle vous éclatait la tête. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

- Je vais lui parler.

- Luna ! Cria soudain la patronne. Ta robe est repassée !

- Tu sais, je suis sûre que c'est une magicienne. Quand j'ai essayé de repasser cette robe, j'ai mis un temps fou. Aussi hargneuse que mon patron atteint de mauvais esprit. »

En gros, elle lui avait donné autant de travail que son patron dans ses grands jours… Luna sortit donc de la chambre pour aller récupérer sa robe, puis elle se planta devant la salle de bain en attendant que Draco en ait terminé avec sa toilette. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry se décidait à discuter avec Isaline à propos de la veille. Quand il voulut aborder le sujet, sa tante balaya ses explications d'un signe de main.

« Ryry, tu vis ta vie, mais par pitié, fais ça dans ta chambre…

- Entre nous, je ne sais pas si tu seras contente en trouvant des substances suspectes sur les draps. »

Isaline ne trouva rien à répliquer, car dans le fond, Harry n'avait pas tord. Merde alors, et elle qui s'était secrètement réjouie parce que Harry ne ramenait pas de copains ou de copines chez lui, donc ça lui évitait de tomber sur des situations compromettantes… Sauf que ce temps-là était révolu, Harry avait vingt-et-un ans…

« Nan, en fait, je préfère laver tes draps, soupira-t-elle. Dis-moi, vous êtes quand même pas passés à l'étape supérieure ?

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il, écarlate.

- Vous avez fait quoi, alors ? »

Elle mit deux bonnes minutes à lui tirer les verres du nez et elle se dit que son bébé avait décidément bien grandi, et elle s'étonna que des joues puissent rougir à ce point-là. En soi, que Harry se fasse tripoter par Draco ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid : si leur relation avait été platonique, elle se serait inquiétée. Selon elle, le sexe était une chose importante dans le couple. Les sentiments étaient essentiels, certes, mais faire l'amour était important, aussi. Cela prouvait la solidité du couple, la confiance mutuelle… Un couple qui ne faisait pas l'amour ne fonctionnait pas bien, Harry et Cédric le prouvait. Et un couple basé sur le sexe était voué à l'échec, Nymph' le lui avait bien montré. Enfin, après, ça ne concernait qu'elle…

Cependant, ça étonnait Isaline. Après tout, Harry avait vécu un véritable calvaire avec Cédric et c'était surprenant qu'il cède aussi facilement à Draco. Oui, il l'aimait, oui, il lui faisait confiance… Mais Harry se laissait faire si facilement…

« Tu sais, Ryry… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu te laisses faire aussi facilement… »

Harry lui expliqua alors que Draco était toujours prévenant et ne le forçait à rien. Enfin, si, en quelque sorte, mais Harry ne ressentait pas d'obligation : il n'avait pas ce besoin de lui résister, il ne ressentait pas de malaise quand il le touchait de façon trop appuyée, ou… Harry ne culpabilisait pas. Quand il disait non à Draco, il ne culpabilisait pas. Pas de façon très sérieuse, du moins. La veille, Harry avait été quelque peu agressif, d'où ses remords. Avec Cédric, il sentait qu'il aurait fallu qu'il s'offre à lui pour obtenir des marques d'affections. Mais ce n'était pas le cas avec Draco.

Il avait discuté avec lui, la veille. Et ce n'était pas qu'une question de confiance. C'était juste parce que Harry était vraiment amoureux. Et cela suggérait pas mal de choses. Le besoin d'attentions, de caresses, d'amour… C'était ça, être amoureux. Désirer un contact et que ce soit réciproque. Pour Draco, c'était évident. Mais pour lui, c'était le cas tout le temps, qu'importent les véritables sentiments : quand on éprouvait une attirance pour quelqu'un, tout ça était normal. Mais pas pour Harry, qui avait eu une vision différente du couple avec Cédric.

Alors qu'Isaline allait lui dire que, tant qu'à faire, elle préférait vraiment que leurs histoires se passent dans sa chambre, le téléphone sonna. Harry se leva donc pour répondre. C'était Théo, qui lui demanda si, à tout hasard, Harry n'avait pas égaré son portable, étant donné qu'il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler depuis tout à l'heure. Harry s'insurgea : non, il ne l'avait pas perdu, il était tout simplement éteint. Mais il n'osa pas avouer à son ami qu'il l'avait perdu dans la matinée et que c'était Draco qui l'avait retrouvé…

« Bref. On est arrivé chez Ron et Neville, avec Seamus. On vous rejoint chez ses parents. »

A la base, Théo devait dormir chez Harry avec Blaise, mais étant donné que Seamus serait aussi de la partie, cela avait bouleversé leurs plans, car il fallait caser Hermione aussi. Neville passait le Nouvel An avec sa copine, Hannah, donc ça libérait un lit. Ainsi, Hermione dormirait dans le lit de Neville, Ron dans le sien, et Théo et Seamus se partageraient le canapé clic-clac. Ron voulait bien céder son lit à Seamus qui avait sa jambe cassée, mais Théo lui avait affirmé qu'il pouvait bien se passer de confort pour une nuit, il n'était pas en sucre. Sentant l'insinuation sur sa sexualité, Seamus lui avait alors écrasé le pied avec son plâtre.

Harry raccrocha et, au moment où il reposait le combiné sur son support, Luna l'appelait pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir se doucher, la salle de bain étant libre. Harry monta à l'étage et entra dans la pièce. En le voyant passer, Draco eut envie de lui dire qu'il pourrait quand même prendre ses vêtements avant de s'enfermer, mais bon, de toute façon, Harry ne l'aurait pas écouté.

Le blond était installé sur le lit de Harry, lisant un roman qui lui plaisait moyennement. Mais il était de ces personnes qui se sentaient obligées de terminer les livres qu'elles lisaient, même si elles ne les aimaient pas. Enfin, d'un autre côté, il lisait très vite. Quand il était jeune, pour passer le temps, il s'était fixé le défi de lire _Germinal_ de Zola en une semaine, il avait terminé en six jours (note : si, c'est possible). Quand il avait dit ça à Harry, ce dernier avait froncé le nez d'un air dégoûté.

« Draco ? »

Le blond leva les yeux de son livre et fut étonné de voir Luna dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle portait une robe bariolée avec une prédominance de bleu qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. Habituellement, Draco aurait trouvé cette robe plutôt moche, mais étrangement, elle allait à ravir à Luna, qui était pourtant une jolie fille.

« Tu pourrais m'aider ? »

Et elle se retourna pour lui montrer son dos : la robe se fermait à l'aide d'une fermeture éclair. Draco posa son livre sur la table de chevet et se leva pour aider Luna. Il souleva sa masse de cheveux blonds, épais et ondulés, qui descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches.

« Voilà, c'est fait.

- Alors je suis prête.

- Tu n'attaches pas tes cheveux ? Demanda Draco, étonné.

- Non, je ne sais pas le faire. Je vais peut-être demander à Harry de me coiffer. »

Draco fut étonné par une telle réponse : une fille qui ne savait pas s'attacher les cheveux ? Voilà autre chose… Il lui proposa de la coiffer. Luna accepta, sans même se montrer étonnée. Voilà une chose qu'il aimait bien, chez elle : Luna ne s'étonnait de rien. Si ça avait été Harry, il lui aurait demandé des explications, et Draco aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait passé les onze premières années de sa vie à coiffer les cheveux noirs et drus de Pansy, sa petite voisine casse-pied. Et Harry aurait moyennement apprécié…

Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'amis, au rendez-de chaussée. Luna s'assit sur le lit et Draco s'installa derrière elle et se mit à lui peigner les cheveux. Il avait toujours eu horreur de coiffer les filles. Enfin, surtout Pansy. Mais il aimait bien Luna, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses mots avait quelque chose de… il ne savait pas trop, quelque chose de blessant… d'enfantin…

Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas s'attacher les cheveux, Draco avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, que c'était une petite fille qui se trouvait devant lui, et non une jeune femme de vingt ans.

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne sache pas t'attacher les cheveux ?

- J'y arrive pas.

- Ta mère ne t'a jamais montré ?

- Non, Maman est morte. »

Le peigne s'arrêta dans ses cheveux. Puis repartit, les dents glissant dans sa crinière, doucement, comme pour ne pas la blesser.

« Je ne savais pas.

- Personne ne sait, dit-elle, sur le ton de la conversation. Je n'en parle jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça n'intéresse personne.

- Je suis sûr que si, fit Draco, sans s'arrêter de la peigner.

- Non. Personne ne s'intéresse à moi. Personne ne s'intéresse aux gens qui ne sont pas intéressants. J'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, moi. A qui voulais-tu que je dise que ma maman est morte ?

- Elle est morte de quoi ?

- Elle faisait des expériences bizarres, et un jour, ça a mal tourné. Son labo a explosé. J'avais huit ans.

- Tu étais jeune… S'étonna Draco.

- Oui, mais j'avais mon papa. Il a un journal. »

Elle parlait de sa voix douce et neutre, comme si elle racontait ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Draco regardait ses cheveux, peu entretenus, dont les pointes auraient eu besoin d'être coupées. Des cheveux dont elle ne s'occupait jamais, parce que personne ne le lui avait montré. Il regarda le tissu bariolé de sa robe. Luna, si rêveuse, avait-elle eu des amis qui lui avait conseillé de porter des vêtements plus normaux ?

« Alors j'ai grandi avec lui.

- Et tes amis…

- Je n'en ai jamais eu. Tu sais, quand j'étais jeune, on m'appelait Loufoca. »

Elle semblait amusée par ce petit surnom qu'on lui donnait. Draco se mordilla la lèvre, en songeant que c'était tout à fait le genre de surnom qu'on donnait aux élèves un peu plombés dans sa classe, quand il était au collège. Des sobriquets, moqueurs et blessants…

« Personne ne venait me voir. Mais bon, c'était normal, on me trouvait bizarre. Personne ne voulait de moi, dans les groupes. »

Comment vivait-on quand on était rejeté par les autres ? Dans une classe, parmi une trentaine d'élèves, comment pouvait-on se lever le matin en se disant qu'aujourd'hui encore on serait dans son coin, près de la fenêtre, sans que les autres ne nous adressent la parole ?

Draco avait connu des gens comme ça. Que les autres fuyaient. Que lui-même avait fuit. Il se déplaça pour se mettre à côté de Luna, afin de lui natter les cheveux.

« Et puis, il y a eu Harry. »

Son regard semblait s'illuminer. Elle revivait le jour où Harry lui avait adressé la parole, pendant un cours de volley, avec gentillesse. Elle n'avait rien montré, ce jour-là, ni même les suivants, mais à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, c'était comme si les nuages qui flottaient au-dessus de sa tête s'écartaient pour laisser le soleil éclairer sa peau.

« Harry, il était gentil. Il me parlait de temps en temps, et il n'était jamais méchant. Il ne m'a jamais appelée Loufoca, lui. Il m'appelait par mon prénom et il se mettait toujours avec moi. Il me posait des questions, aussi. »

Il voyait qu'elle existait…

« Il était populaire, tout le monde l'aimait bien. Y'avait plein de gens qui étaient amoureux de lui. Un jour, on m'a mis la tête dans un lavabo rempli d'eau pour que j'arrête de le voir. Ils croyaient qu'on était amoureux. »

Mais Luna n'était pas amoureuse. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être amoureux. Elle avait su, par moments, mais jamais personne ne la regardait, alors elle se disait que c'était juste un vilain sort que quelqu'un lui avait lancé pour lui faire du mal.

« Et tu n'avais que lui ?

- Oui. Les autres ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup parce que je lui parlais. Après, on a commencé à bien m'aimer, mais les autres ne m'intéressaient pas. Ils ne voyaient que Harry, de toute façon. Harry était mon ami et ça me suffisait. »

Elle lui dit aussi que, avec Harry, ils avaient des petits points en commun : ils avaient perdu un ou deux parents et ils avaient passé une partie de leur enfance peu idyllique. La mère de Luna était morte quand cette dernière avait huit ans, donc l'enfant avait passé son enfance avec son père. Un homme sympathique mais renfermé, qui s'occupa peu de sa fille. Elle avait peu d'amis et elle s'était habituée au fait qu'elle n'en aurait jamais vraiment. Harry avait été pareil, à une époque, et ça n'avait changé que quand il était venu vivre chez Isaline, quand il avait lui aussi huit ans.

« Il ne m'a jamais jugée. Il est gentil. »

Draco nattait ses cheveux en l'écoutant parler. Il découvrait une facette de Harry qu'il ne connaissait pas : Luna lui décrivait le lycéen que Harry avait été, ouvert aux autres sans avoir de réels amis, dragué par les filles et même par certains garçons. Et en même temps, il découvrait un peu Luna, qui lui parlait avec naturel. Draco termina sa coiffure : deux nattes parfaitement tressées tombaient dans le dos de Luna. Ce n'était pas une coiffure sophistiquée, mais vu l'état de ses cheveux détachés et à peine coiffés… D'ailleurs, Luna fut émerveillée de voir ses cheveux ainsi ordonnés, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

« Tu coiffes souvent les filles ?

- Non, mais j'ai passé onze ans à coiffé une de mes voisines, à Londres.

- Pansy ?

- Ouais… »

Autre chose qui était bien, avec Luna : elle semblait lire en vous. En soi, c'était un désavantage, mais Draco trouvait ça bien pratique : pas besoin de s'étendre en explications pour être compris. D'ailleurs, elle-même ne s'étendait pas en détails, ne trouvant pas vraiment étonnant que quelqu'un comme Draco s'abaisse à coiffer ses cheveux. Elle devait sans doute savoir qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il l'aimait bien, et notamment parce qu'elle n'était pas prise de tête. Fofolle, mais pas trop prise de tête.

Ainsi, avec sa robe bariolée et ses cheveux nattés, elle était plutôt présentable. Draco se retint de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme : elle avait l'air un peu ridicule et démodée, mais Bon Dieu qu'elle était jolie ainsi accoutrée… C'était normal d'être élégant et bizarre à la fois ? Il fallait croire que oui… Ça lui faisait penser à Harry, qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver moche avec ses fringues déformées… Sauf que, encore heureux, il ne portait pas de vêtements trop colorés ou mal accordés…

Alors qu'il bossait la veille sur l'ordinateur, Draco n'avait pu résister à la tentation et il avait regardé dans les photos de Harry. Il avait donc vu Luna habillée en cow-boy, avec une jupe et un haut bruns, des bottes hautes et pointues, sans oublier un horrible chapeau de cow-boy argenté (note : véridique). Un accoutrement qui laissait sérieusement à désirer, selon Draco, mais qui lui allait à merveille…

**OoO**

« Heu… Théo ?

- Quoi, encore ?!

- Y'a Seamus qui t'appelle…

- Va te faire foutre, espèce de tarlouze !!

- Viens m'aider, homo refoulé !

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

- Heu… Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Y'a Théo et Seamus qui vont se battre…

- Laisse tomber, Neville.

- Mais j'ai peur, moi ! Et si on nous casse la maison ?

- Ils paieront les dégâts. Va t'habiller et ne t'occupes de rien. »

**OoO**

On sonna à la porte. Isaline alla ouvrir et accueillit Blaise, qui lui d'une voix charmeuse dit qu'elle était très élégante. Isaline prit alors un air suffisant en lui dit qu'elle était toujours élégante, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et l'emmena dans la chambre d'amis, où Blaise posa son sac, étant donné qu'il allait dormir chez eux.

« Au fait, où tu as garé ta voiture ?

- Devant votre garage, Draco m'a dit que je pouvais le faire, » répondit Blaise, un peu hésitant.

Isaline lui répondit qu'il avait eu raison : il pouvait le faire à chaque fois qu'il venait. Quand elle connaissait les voitures, elle ne disait rien. Elle laissa monter Blaise à l'étage, où se trouvaient les autres. Quand il entra dans la chambre, l'étudiant serra la main de Harry et Draco, puis embrassa Luna sur les deux joues. Draco fut d'ailleurs plutôt étonné : Blaise détaillait Luna des pieds à la tête. De façon discrète, bien sûr, mais n'empêche qu'il la détaillait quand même.

« Quelle est la suite du programme ? Demanda soudain le black.

- On passe chez Nymph' puis on va chez les parents de Ron, répondit Harry.

- Quelqu'un va garder son fils ? »

Nymph' n'avait pas prévu d'engager une nounou, ni même Fleur. Il n'y aurait que deux jeunes enfants, Teddy et Victoire, donc les adultes allaient se relayer pour s'occuper des deux petits. Cela étonna Blaise et Draco, qui avait une autre image dans la tête : ils voyaient les enfants avec une nounou ou les parents s'occuper d'eux, sans que les autres invités s'intéressent aux enfants des autres. Harry leur répondit que ce n'était pas comme ça chez les Weasley, bien au contraire.

Quand Isaline fut fin prête, ils purent se décider à quitter les lieux. Draco la complimenta sur sa tenue : la tatoueuse portait une jolie robe prune, simple mais qui lui allait à merveille, et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon sur sa tête. Elle enfila le manteau que Draco lui avait offert, tout le monde mit ses chaussures, puis Isaline ferma la maison à double tour.

Il faisait très froid, dehors. Draco enfila ses gants en cuir que Harry regarda avec étonnement. Le blond se dit que c'était une chose que Harry ne devait pas connaître non plus : les gants, c'était fait pour protéger ses mains du froid. Harry avait quelque petites lacunes, quand même : c'était tout juste s'il mettait un manteau quand il avait froid, à la limite, il en mettait parce que les autres en portaient, il ne connaissait pas les bornes pour prendre des places réservées au cinéma, et Draco se demandait même s'il mettait de la crème solaire au bord de la plage. Même pas osé lui demander…

Luna n'était pas mieux dans le genre. Elle avait mis un manteau fait comme un patchwork qui descendait jusqu'à ses mollets, mais Draco se demandait si ça la réchauffait vraiment, vu que sa robe descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver chez Nymphadora et Remus. Ce fut ce dernier qui leur ouvrit, élégant et chaleureux. Il les invita à entrer dans le salon. Sirius et Severus étaient là, eux aussi, étant donné que Remus les avaient invités à dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Severus était encore dans la chambre en train de se préparer mais Sirius, au garde-à-vous, serra la main de tout le monde.

« Nymph' est encore en train de se préparer, prévint Remus. Elle s'est fait une nouvelle couleur. Enfin, je ne vois pas la différence avec la première, mais bon…

- Tu n'es pas un mari attentionné, lui reprocha Isaline d'un air fataliste.

- Mais je t'assure ! J'ai beau regarder, je ne vois pas la différence. Je devrais songer à me faire faire des lunettes. »

Soudain, Teddy arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Au lieu de faire à bisou à Isaline ou à son parrain, il sautilla devant Draco en lui montrant une carte Pokémon.

« Draco ! Draco ! »

En effet, sur la carte, se trouvait le Pokémon Draco, dans toute sa splendeur. Le Draco blond fit une tête à mourir de rire, alors que l'assistance cédait à l'hilarité, en particulier Blaise, Sirius et Isaline qui se tenaient les côtes. Luna était la seule à demeurer plutôt calme, rêveuse, alors qu'elle soulevait le petit garçon dans ses bras.

« Tu sais lire, toi ?

- Non, vu à la télé ! »

Le petit garçon semblait fier de lui et il brandissait sa carte en disant « Draco ! Draco ! ». Vexé, ledit Draco leva le nez d'un air hautain : on le comparait à un Pokémon, maintenant ! Voilà autre chose ! Un espèce de serpent bleu portait son prénom… Il faillit étrangler Blaise quand ce dernier lui dit que, si les Pokémon avait existé à l'âge de leurs parents, il aurait pu se demander si mère n'avait été influencée en regardant le dessin animé pendant sa grossesse…

« Vous avez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule ? »

Nymph' arriva pile à ce moment-là, et quand son mari lui expliqua le plus calmement possible la situation, elle éclata de rire à son tour. Elle se jeta sur le blond pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux en lui disant qu'il était trop mignon avec son air pincé. Harry lui fit la même réflexion, puis il lui glissa qu'il n'avait pas à être vexé, c'était innocent… Le blond lui glissa à l'oreille que, en soi, ce n'était pas méchant, mais on n'allait pas le lâcher avec cette connerie… Ce qui n'était pas faux.

Severus ne tarda pas à descendre et fit une moue exaspérée quand il comprit pourquoi tout ce petit monde riait comme des baleines. Nymph' attrapa son fils dans ses bras en le félicitant. Elle portait une robe bleu foncé et cintrée qui lui allait à merveille. Et Isaline eut beau regarder ses cheveux, elle ne vit pas non plus en quoi sa teinture était différente de la précédente.

Ainsi, ils quittèrent la maison. Blaise, Sirius et Nymph' n'arrêtaient pas de le taquiner avec son prénom. Harry se faisait la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement avec ce Pokémon, et pourtant il avait regardé ça quand il était môme. D'un autre côté, on ne disait pas « Draco » en anglais… Etant donné que son petit ami était à deux doigts d'étrangler les zouaves qui n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de lui, Harry se posta à côté du blond et ordonna aux deux autres de le laisser tranquille, avec un sourire angélique qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais même s'ils le laissèrent tranquille, ils continuèrent à faire les idiots…

« Pokémon ! Attrapez les tous !

- Pikachu, go ! »

Ils arrivèrent chez les Weasley, qui avaient une maison plutôt grande. Ils furent accueillis par une femme rondelette, avec des cheveux roux et ondulés, dont le visage arborait un sourire chaleureux. Elle fut heureuse de tous les voir, embrassant tout le monde, les uns après les autres. Elle salua chaleureusement Draco, que Harry présenta comme son petit ami, et elle en fit de même avec Blaise.

Sirius et Severus passèrent la porte. Ce dernier fut arrêté en plein élan par son compagnon qui avait le nez levé vers le plafond. Severus leva alors la tête et vit une touffe de gui. Sirius lui lança alors un regard innocent d'enfant et Severus, énervé, entra dans la maison et fonça à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, poursuivit par un Sirius qui voulait son bisou ! Et qui l'aurait, foi de Sirius Black !

Isaline, qui tenait Teddy dans ses bras, fit moins de chichi et embrassa son filleul sur la joue, ce qui fit rosir l'enfant de plaisir. Nymph' se jeta au cou de son mari pour l'embrasser avec amour, ce qui fit grimacer les jeunes derrière, hormis Luna, trop perdue dans ses rêveries pour remarquer la scène. Draco pensait passer sans se plier à ce rituel ridicule, mais c'était sans compter Harry qui lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser de la même façon que Nymph'. Blaise éclata de rire devant la rougeur de Draco qui lui jeta un regard à geler le sang. Le black baisa gentiment la joue de Luna qui lui demanda pourquoi donc il lui faisait un bisou. Blaise lui montra le gui et, aussitôt, la jeune fille repartit dans ses rêveries.

Ainsi, ils arrivèrent dans le salon qui était très grand, étant donné qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec la petite cuisine. Ils saluèrent Arthur, le père de Ron, puis Bill, son épouse et sa petite fille, qui partit jouer avec Teddy. De même, Charlie, toujours célibataire, et Percy étaient présents, ainsi que la compagne de ce dernier, Audrey, qui attendait leur premier enfant. Les jumeaux étaient présent, l'un célibataire et l'autre avec sa petite amie, Angelina, une jeune fille noire avec des tresses.

Ginny était là, également. Elle regardait Draco avec mépris. Ce dernier trouva sa tenue plutôt limite : une jupe courte et un décolleté un peu trop plongeant. En soi, ça lui allait bien, elle était jolie, mais Draco se doutait bien qu'elle s'était habillée comme ça pour aguicher Harry. Il ne voyait que ça comme raison. Mais il était loin d'être inquiet, il lui faudrait juste l'éloigner quand elle se ferait trop séductrice.

La jeune fille ne le salua même pas, ce qui n'étonna personne. Harry, Draco, Blaise et Luna discutèrent avec les jumeaux en attendant que les autres arrivent, ce qui ne fut pas long. Ron arriva, Hermione à son bras, avec Théo et Seamus. Ce dernier avait encore ses béquilles et il sautillait pour avancer, avec plus ou moins de grâce. Ron embrassa sa copine en passant la porte. Etonnés, Seamus et Théo levèrent les yeux vers le gui et Théo se sentit pâlir. Avec un sourire carnassier, Seamus lâcha une de ses béquilles pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Les jumeaux explosèrent de rire alors que Théo se décomposait sur place. Puis, il se mit à gueuler après Seamus, le traitant de tous les noms, en s'essuyant la bouche, sous les rires des autres invités et les remontrances de Molly qui ne pouvait accepter de tels gros mots dans sa maison. Seamus gloussait, terriblement amusé.

Une fois la crise de rires passée, ils firent la tournée, serrant des mains et embrassant des joues. Hermione eut la bouche bée quand elle reconnut Remus Lupin, un de ses professeurs à la fac. Remus fut agréablement étonné de la voir et, aussi chaleureux que d'habitude, prit de ses nouvelles. Quant à Seamus fut très gêné quand il se retrouva face à Draco, qui le salua sans montrer de réelle émotion, mais il fut étrangement plus détendu face à Harry, qui fut déjà plus souriant.

On installa Seamus dans un canapé, étant donné qu'il se voyait mal passer toute la soirée perchée sur ses béquilles. À peine fut-il assis que Blaise commença à se moquer de Draco avec la découverte de Teddy, ce qui fit rire aux éclats Ron. Le blond était maintenant exaspéré, ne sachant comment les faire taire : c'est bon, Teddy l'a comparé à un serpent bleu, mais encore ? Ce fut Hermione qui vint à sa rescousse.

« Mon Rondoudou, tu vas me chercher de l'eau ? »

Ron fut abasourdi pas le surnom que sa copine venait de lui donner et rougit de gêne quand les autres se moquèrent de lui. Draco ricana en envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts à Hermione qui regardait son petit ami d'un air moqueur. Elle aussi, elle regardait Pokémon quand elle était plus jeune…

La soirée se poursuivit joyeusement. Un buffet avait été installé, avec de nombreuses boissons, des salades, de la quiche, du cake aux légumes… Tout plein de choses qu'on pouvait manger froid et en petite quantité. Seamus craignit qu'on ne le laissât de côté, mais bien au contraire, il ne resta pas tout seul dans son coin une seule minute. L'ambiance était plutôt détendue, aussi bien avec Draco et Harry, mais en même temps, Seamus faisait des efforts.

Pourtant, il eut du mal.

On mangea, les assiettes circulant dans tout le salon. Les conversations allaient bon train et certains commençaient déjà faire les clowns, comme les jumeaux ou encore Sirius. Les Weasley formaient une famille unie et fort sympathique, concernant la plupart des membres. Selon Draco, seule Ginny était insupportable, avec sa manie de s'incruster dans les conversations, collant Harry du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle se montrait extrêmement serviable avec lui. Voyant bien que Draco était à deux doigts de lui arracher ses cheveux roux pour les lui faire bouffer, Harry utilisa la gentillesse de Ginny au point que cette dernière finit par abandonner : en effet, à chaque fois que Seamus avait besoin de quelque chose, que ce soit à boire, à manger ou encore une serviette, Harry le demandait à Ginny. Cette dernière en avait marre de servir ce type qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais ce n'était pas l'étudiant qui allait s'en plaindre.

Seamus se fondit un peu dans la masse, participant aux conversations. Il n'était habitué à ce genre de fête et ne connaissait pas grand monde. Il n'aimait pas spécialement Ron et Hermione, et Blaise avait un humour particulier. Draco était un sujet sensible, pour lui, donc il ne lui restait que Théo, et Harry.

Jamais Seamus n'aurait pensé avoir une conversation civilisée avec Harry. Jamais. Et pourtant, alors qu'ils grignotaient tout en discutant, il parla beaucoup avec Harry. Au début, c'était un peu tendu, mais il se sentit rapidement en confiance avec le tatoueur, qui lui était fort agréable. C'était quelqu'un de bavard avec un peu d'humour, mais surtout, il était chaleureux et mettait vite à l'aise ses interlocuteurs. Les habitudes commerciales, pensa Seamus et à juste raison, mais il n'entendit pas d'hypocrisie dans sa voix.

En fait, Seamus découvrit que Harry était quelqu'un de bien. Et il en venait à comprendre pourquoi Draco en était tombé amoureux. Il était beau, certes, mais Seamus était certain que ça allait au-delà du physique en lui-même. Harry était attirant, dans sa façon de parler, avec son léger accent anglais, dans sa façon de se comporter avec les autres. Il y avait aussi sa… gentillesse. Harry était gentil. C'était bizarre de penser ça, mais Seamus ne savait pas comment exprimer ça d'une autre façon : Harry avait incité Seamus à venir pour arranger les choses et ne pas le laisser seul le soir du Nouvel An, il ne repoussait pas fermement ce pot de colle à poils roux…

« Musique, maintenant !! »

Les jumeaux sautèrent soudain sur la chaine hi-fi ainsi que la pile de disques. Aussitôt, une musique entraînante envahit le salon. Molly disputa ses garçons, il était encore tôt, donc du calme ! Mais tout le monde était de bonne humeur et prêt à faire la fête. Severus s'installa d'office à côté de Draco, se trouvant sur le canapé avec Harry et Seamus. Quand Sirius vint quémander une danse, son compagnon lui lança un regard peu avenant. Déçu, il jeta alors son dévolu sur Harry qu'il força à venir sur la piste improvisée au milieu du salon.

« Et j'y gagne quoi, moi ? Fit Harry d'un air boudeur.

- Si tu ne viens pas danser avec ton parrain adoré, je te déshérite !

- Sirius, tu me soules… »

Mais Harry se leva quand même en jetant un regard exaspéré à Severus, qui eut un rictus : voilà une des utilités de Harry, à savoir servir de partenaire de danse pour Sirius. A peine Harry se leva-t-il qu'Isaline prit sa place, se laissant tomber sur le canapé, apparemment épuisée, entre Seamus et Draco. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Un problème ?

- Ouais, je sors d'une baston entre Teddy et Victoire.

- Et pourquoi ces deux enfants de trois ans se sont battus ? Demanda Draco avec intérêt.

- Victoire veut jouer aux Barbie et Teddy préfère jouer aux petites voitures. Donc, Victoire lui balance ses voitures à la tête et Teddy veut lui taper la tête avec ses Barbie.

- T'es sûr qu'ils ont trois ans ?

- Depuis que Teddy a refusé de faire un bisou à Victoire, elle fait tout pour l'embêter. »

Seamus eut un petit rire en imaginant les deux gosses se tirer la bourre. Isaline leur dit que, encore heureux, ces deux enfants étaient jeunes. Il fallait voir comment Nymph' attaquait Harry quand il gagnait à _Soul Calibur_ sur la Playstation, et comment il se défendait… A peine dix ans, le gosse… Seamus éclata de rire et Draco eut un rictus, surtout quand elle précisa que Sirius était le pire, car en plus d'être nul à la Playstation, il était mauvais joueur…

« Des enfants en bas âge, je te dis…

- Harry était si fort que ça ?

- Par moments, je lui demandais de perdre, histoire qu'on puisse dîner… Mais ils s'y remettaient après et c'était moi qui me tapais la vaisselle. »

Ça ne devait pas être triste…

Pendant ce temps-là, Ron essayait de convaincre Hermione pour qu'elle danse avec lui, mais elle refusait obstinément de se donner en spectacle. Elle ne savait pas danser et elle ne voulait pas être ridicule. Ron lui affirmait qu'il lui apprendrait et qu'elle n'aurait pas l'air bête. Les joues rouges, Hermione continuait de secouer la tête.

Pour faire plaisir à Ron, elle avait enfilé une robe choisie spécialement avec sa mère, rouge bordeaux avec de fines bretelles qui se croisaient sur son dos nu. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux, les nouant de façon simple mais élégante. Elle était belle comme un cœur, ses parents le lui avaient dit plus d'une fois pour lui donner du courage. Ron était venu la chercher, elle et sa valise, et il avait semblé si surpris de la voir avec autre chose que des vieux jeans qu'elle s'était demandée si elle était aussi jolie que sa mère le lui disait. Elle s'était sentie rassurée quand Ron avait bafouillé qu'elle était très belle.

Ce dernier avait été plutôt bien accepté par les Granger, qui avaient pourtant hésité à lui laisser leur fille, vu ce qui s'était passé avec Viktor Krum auparavant. Mais ils ne furent pas déçus, car malgré leurs querelles régulières, il y avait de l'amour entre eux. De plus, malgré ses manières un peu brutes et sa maladresse, c'était un jeune homme attentionné qui redonnait le sourire à leur fille unique. Ce qui joua en sa faveur, ce fut qu'il avait un travail fixe. Pour la première depuis le début de sa formation, Ron avait eu honte de dire qu'il était mécanicien dans un garage, alors que Hermione étudiait le droit et ses parents étaient dentistes. Mais ces derniers n'avaient montré aucun dédain ni mépris, bien au contraire.

Ainsi, tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Hermione avait été acceptée par les parents de Ron, mais ce dernier n'en avait pas douté une seconde. Même si elle avait été laide à faire peur ou encore une réplique de Cruella d'Enfer, ses parents l'auraient accueillie chez eux. Ils avaient eu du mal avec Fleur, exigeante, vaniteuse et narcissique, sortant d'une famille aisée. Molly et Arthur l'avaient pourtant accueillie dans leur famille et, dans le fond, ce n'était pas une fille méchante, bien au contraire. Elle avait juste son petit caractère… Et elle rendait Bill heureux, lui ayant en plus donné une petite fille. Et quelque chose leur disait qu'elle allait sans doute lui offrir un second enfant…

« Allez, danse avec moi !

- Ron, laisse-moi tranquille, dit Hermione en tentant de le rembarrer.

- Allez… Fais-moi plaisir, juste une fois ! Personne ne va se moquer de toi. »

Ron insista encore et Hermione finit par céder. Gênée, elle se laissa emmenée par Ron et se sentit cruche : elle avait du mal à se déhancher comme lui, n'ayant jamais été attirée par ce genre de loisirs, mais Ron l'entourait de ses bras et la faisait tournoyer, tout en jouant au pitre, ce qui la faisait rire. Elle finit par se détendre et se laisser aller, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Pendant ce temps-là, Théo faisait la gueule. Seamus avait osé l'embrasser, sur la bouche en plus ! Il avait profité de cette stupide coutume du gui… Il aurait dû s'y attendre, pourtant, c'était bien son genre de faire ce genre de truc dégoûtant… A force de fréquenter Harry, qui n'aurait pas eu l'idée de faire ce genre de chose, Théo devenait moins méfiant… Ouh le salaud…

Dans l'espoir d'oublier ce fâcheux moment de sa petite vie d'étudiant homophobe, il chercha quelqu'un avec qui danser. Une fille. Une jolie fille. Mais y'en avait pas des masses : Hermione, déjà pris, Molly, elle ne savait pas danser, Luna, occupée par Blaise, Nymph', en train de s'occuper des petits, Fleur, avec son mari, Audrey, avec Percy son chéri, Angelina, tenait la caméra, Ginny, même pas en rêve… Bah il lui restait Isaline qui papotait.

Charmeur, Théo se planta devant la tatoueuse, assise sur le canapé, et il présenta sa main.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

Jouant le jeu, Isaline haussa un sourcil, l'air amusée. Elle lui offrit néanmoins sa main et elle se leva. On sifflait, voilà Théo qui draguait Isaline ! Pris dans leurs rôles, tous deux se mirent à danser, de façon plus ou moins sensuelles, en tentant de rester sérieux, mais on voyait bien qu'ils s'amusaient. Seamus se pencha vers Draco et lui glissa à l'oreille que Théo dansait avec une fille pour oublier qu'il l'avait embrassé. Draco eut un sourire en coin, il se disait exactement la même chose. Mais Draco n'était pas vraiment attentif au numéro de charme de Théo, c'était plutôt Blaise qu'il regardait.

Depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds chez Isaline, il restait constamment près de Luna. Bon, c'était quelqu'un de sociable et il pouvait discuter avec n'importe qui, même les gens les plus loufoques, mais Draco avait trouvé bizarre qu'il reste encore avec elle alors qu'ils étaient chez les Weasley. Il ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Quand on cherchait Luna, on trouvait Blaise, et vice versa. Il fit la remarque à Harry avant qu'il ne soit kidnappé par son parrain, mais le brun lui avait fait remarquer que Luna était le genre de fille qu'on pouvait poser dans un coin et qui n'en bougerait pas si elle n'en était pas forcée. Le blond n'avait pas répliqué, mais il pensait que Blaise, au contraire, avait la bougeotte, et ça faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il n'avait bougé les fesses de sa chaise à côté de celle de la blonde.

Draco n'était pas une commère et pas du tout du genre à regarder sans cesse quelqu'un, comme pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais c'était de son meilleur ami qu'il s'agissait et, vu son regard, ses manières et ses sourires éclatants, Draco se demandait sérieusement s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Pourtant, le blond se demandait s'il ne fabulait pas un peu. En effet, Blaise n'avait pas genre précis en termes de fille, mais la plupart du temps, elles avaient des formes agréables et elles étaient quelque peu sophistiquées. Sauf que Luna, bien que jolie, était plate comme une planche à pain et son style de vêtement était quelque peu original. Le blond appréciait la jeune fille et ne voulait pas la critiquer, mais quand on la comparait aux ex de Blaise…

Draco décida d'arrêter de se faire des idées sur son meilleur ami et préféra mater son petit ami qui dansait avec son parrain. Un parrain insatiable qui ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher. Draco put admirer tout à son aise son amant, qui avait fait des efforts vestimentaires. Il portait un jean qui « moulait les fesses », selon Harry alors que Draco le jugeait correct, et le blond avait dû batailler pour que Harry accepte de le porter. Il avait mis aussi une chemise bordeaux qui rappelait ses mèches dont il avait défait quelques boutons parce qu'il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Pour la chemise, c'était Isaline qui l'avait fait céder et il n'avait pas eu le choix. Autant dire que Harry était beau et attirait inévitablement le regard de Draco, quand ce dernier n'était pas en train de penser à Blaise.

Sauf que, tout d'un coup, Blaise se leva et attira Luna sur la piste. Du moins, il essaya : raide comme un bâton, elle refusait de mettre un pied hors du périmètre entourant sa chaise. Il batailla pendant au moins dix minutes avant qu'elle ne cède. Non pas pour lui faire plaisir, mais parce que, comme Draco, elle avait perçu le regard sombre de Harry, l'air de dire : va danser et tout de suite. Severus, qui surveillait aussi Blaise du coin de l'œil, curieux, se pencha vers Draco et lui glissa que Luna avait intérêt à accepter la proposition de Blaise, car sinon, c'était Harry qui venait la chercher et elle en ressortait à chaque fois épuisée. Draco se dit que se faire secouer dans tous les sens ne devait pas plaire à la jeune fille.

Blaise entama une danse plutôt tranquille sur _Un dimanche à Bamako_. Severus crissait des dents en écoutant cette chanson, et ce ne fut guère mieux quand les jumeaux mirent _Au bal masqué_. Seamus haussa les épaules et leur dit qu'il en fallait pour tous les goûts, Severus grogna qu'heureusement Harry occupait Sirius, ce qui fit ricaner les deux étudiants. Mais Sirius ne fut pas contenté longtemps, car Harry finit par lâcher prise, il en avait marre. Sauf que Draco se leva et le rejoignit, Harry fut donc prit en sandwich par son petit ami et son parrain. Il prit un air fataliste ne se disant qu'il était maudit : son petit ami qui n'aimait pas danser venait le faire valser !

Seamus regarda, assis dans le canapé, les gens danser avec envie. Il aurait voulu se lever et se joindre à eux, mais son plâtre l'en empêchait. Il était un peu dégoûté, mais en même temps, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Mieux valait être ici plutôt que dans l'appartement, tout seul comme un idiot. Et puis, Harry et Draco se montraient corrects avec lui : il n'avait pas eu une seule fois l'envie d'étrangler Harry ou de faire une crise de jalousie, même si dans le fond ça lui faisait un peu mal de voir Draco enlacer Harry, poser ses mains sur ses hanches ou déposer un baiser discret sur ses lèvres. C'était tout un tas de gestes auxquels il n'avait jamais eu droit et ça le blessait de les voir ensemble. Ce qui atténuait sa douleur, c'était qu'il aimait bien Harry.

C'était étrange, comme sentiment, mais Harry lui était agréable. Il était… naturel. Ne s'imposait pas avec Draco. Lui parlait normalement. Toujours correct, toujours poli. Lui demandait s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Et Draco lui parlait naturellement, aussi. Il n'y avait plus de rejet, de gêne ou de colère dans son comportement et dans sa façon de lui parler ou de le regarder. Il retrouvait le Draco qu'il avait connu, et que dans le fond, il avait désiré revoir. Seamus n'en pouvait plus d'être si éloigné de lui, alors qu'ils avaient passé de bons moments ensemble, et Harry lui avait offert la possibilité de rester ami avec lui. Car ce soir, Seamus tout comme Draco avait senti qu'une sorte d'amitié s'était nouée à nouveau entre eux. Draco ne craignait plus ses crises de jalousie, et Seamus se sentait à l'aise avec Harry.

Même s'il lui avait pris l'homme qu'il aimait. Sa passion pour Draco s'était atténuée, en particulier depuis l'anniversaire de Daphné, où il avait vraiment réalisé qu'il l'avait perdu. Draco ne lui reviendrait jamais parce qu'il aimait Harry. Seamus devait accepter ça et il y mettait de la volonté, et ce soir, Harry lui avait permis de retrouver un contact cordial avec Draco, ce qu'il désirait. A sa place, jamais il n'aurait permis cela à un ex petit ami, mais le fait que Harry accepte Seamus montrait sa confiance en Draco, ne craignant pas que le blond se détourne de lui.

En somme, Seamus se sentait plutôt bien, malgré les serrements de son cœur. Il devait accepter la réalité, et même si Harry était la principale cause de ces douleurs, il lui permettait d'y faire face. C'était la vie, Draco était tombé amoureux d'un autre, et dans le fond, même si c'était étrange, Seamus savait qu'il aurait eu plus de mal à l'accepter si Harry s'était exhibé avec Draco et s'était foutu de sa gueule. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Tout était si naturel, si facile avec Harry, c'en était déroutant…

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir dansé sur des musiques disco et _On va s'aimer_, où Sirius tenta en vain d'entraîner son amant qui l'envoya bouler, préférant discuter avec Remus. Sa femme était momentanément occupée à danser avec son fils, qu'elle finit par poser par terre pour s'occuper de ce malheureux Sirius en manque d'amour, qui disait que Severus était méchant avec lui. Harry se posa peu gracieusement à côté de Seamus. Il reprit son souffle et lui demanda à tout hasard s'il avait soif.

« Un peu.

- Dray ! Fit Harry en l'empêchant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Va nous chercher à boire, s'il te plait.

- Je ne suis pas ta bonne !

- Moi non plus, et pourtant, je repasse ton linge. »

Un point pout lui. Draco partit donc chercher des boissons, tout en jetant un regard sombre à Seamus qui gloussait : ah, c'était ça d'avoir pris un homme du peuple ! Il pouvait vous reprocher vos lacunes en tâches ménagères…

« Severus ? Ton homme est en train de rouspéter.

- Qu'il rouspète !

- Il dit que tu l'aimes pas et qu'en plus tu ne lui as même pas offert de cadeau pour Noël, fit Harry sur ton de reproche. Quel mauvais mari tu fais.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si son cadeau n'est pas encore transportable. »

Severus se leva pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Seamus haussa un sourcil et demanda ce qui devait voir le jour. Harry lui répondit que Severus avait cédé à un désir de son parrain, et avait donc décidé de lui offrir un chien. La mère avait mis bas mais les chiots étaient trop jeunes. Intéressé, Seamus lui demanda de quelle race était le chien, il aimait bien les animaux. Harry lui répondit : c'était un labrador noir. Tous deux vivaient en appartement mais ils devaient déménager dans quelques jours dans une maison avec jardin qu'ils avaient achetée, et comme Sirius était écrivain et donc toujours à la maison, il pourrait s'occuper du chiot. Isaline lui avait conseillé de prendre une chienne. A moins que Severus soit d'accord pour que le chien fasse des bébés avec toutes les peluches de l'appartement. Et Sirius en avait pas mal. À ces mots, Severus avait affirmé que ce serait une chienne ou rien.

Seamus eut un petit rire quand il entendit ça, mais Harry, très sérieux, lui affirma que c'était vrai : une de leurs voisines avait un Yorkshire et il faisait régulièrement des bébés avec des peluches !

« J'adore ton expression. »

Harry haussa les épaules : il n'allait quand même pas dire que le chien se frottait contre les peluches et se soulageait. C'était pas joli. Bref, l'éleveur avait dit à Severus qu'il ne pourrait prendre sa petite chienne seulement au milieu de la semaine suivante. Et le professeur, qui avait prévenu que Sirius aurait son cadeau en retard, avait bien du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas l'avoir dans l'immédiat…

Draco revint avec des boissons et tendit un verre à Seamus et Harry. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire en angélique en le remerciant, Draco lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le traitant d'idiot. Alors que le blond s'asseyait, Harry lui montra Teddy et Victoire qui se dandinaient sur la piste de danse. Ils avaient arrêté de se battre avec des Barbie et des voitures. Il voulut montrer ce charmant tableau à Seamus, mais ce dernier semblait dans les nuages.

« Ça va ?

- Je pensais à un truc.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je te paris que je peux embrasser Théo avec la langue. »

Aucune émotion ne passa sur le visage de Harry, avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Il s'est fait avoir une fois, ce sera pas deux.

- Je te paris que si, affirma Seamus en lui tendant la main.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on gagne à parier ? Demanda Draco.

- Si je gagne, vous me payer ma place à la prochaine sortie en groupe ! Vous êtes allés voir les Bizarr' Sisters, non ?

- Et si tu perds, tu arrêtes de faire tourner Théo en bourrique.

- Pari tenu ! »

Et ils se serrèrent la main. Draco soupira en en les traitant d'idiots, Harry répliqua qu'il était certain que Seamus allait échouer, mais l'étudiant leva le nez d'un air hautain en affirmant qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Ce qui était en effet le cas.

La soirée se poursuivit donc dans l'euphorie générale. Les jumeaux mettaient l'ambiance, enchaînant les CD tout en se déhanchant. Sirius ne quittait pas la piste, pas plus qu'Isaline, entraînée par Théo ou encore par Georges, tandis que Molly voyageaient parmi les invités, son mari occupé à discuter avec ses trois fils aînés, Remus et Severus. Personne ne semblait s'ennuyer et chacun trouvait son compte, même les deux petits, postés devant la télévision à jouer.

La seule qui semblait s'ennuyer était Ginny. Elle ne dansait pas et ne parlait quasiment à personne, ce qui ennuyait ses parents. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle, car tous savaient qu'elle faisait la tête parce que Harry était venu avec Draco. Ce dernier se demanda même si on n'allait pas lui faire une réflexion, mais aucun des frères Weasley ne lui dit quoi que ce soit. Ron vint quand même le voir pour lui glisser plus ou moins discrètement que ses frères savaient depuis longtemps que Ginny n'avait aucune chance avec Harry et qu'elle était bête de s'acharner comme ça, surtout maintenant qu'il était casé et notamment avec un homme.

Hermione s'amusa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Ron restait toujours près d'elle, il avait réussi à la faire danser, et elle se sentait bien avec tous les membres de la famille : les frères de Ron s'étaient montrés très gentils avec elle, particulièrement Percy qui était avocat. Seule Ginny restait dans son coin et Hermione lui avait peu parlé.

Quant à Blaise, il passa la soirée avec Luna. Même quand elle décida qu'elle avait assez dansé, il resta avec elle, même s'il ne lui parlait pas tout le temps. Draco trouvait ça de plus en plus louche et même Harry avait des doutes, car Luna souriait et riait même parfois à ce que Blaise lui racontait. Le blond se jura d'interroger son ami dans toutes les règles de l'art, et Harry se faisait la même promesse de son côté concernant Luna. Le premier parce qu'il connaissait Blaise comme s'il l'avait fait, et l'autre tout simplement par curiosité.

Vint le moment tant attendu du compte à rebours. Teddy et Victoire s'étaient mis à crier que c'était le Nouvel An dans une minute, alors la tension avait grimpé dans le salon. Tout le monde était aux aguets et, quand il ne resta plus que dix seconds, toute l'assemblée se mit à compter haut et fort : neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

« Bonne année !!! »

Draco sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry se jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche. Draco l'enserra fort dans ses bras et lui rendit son baiser, puis lui souhaita une bonne année. Les yeux verts de Harry brillaient et son sourire ravissait le cœur du blond, qui l'embrassa une seconde fois. Mais il ne put s'attarder sur son petit ami car Isaline lui sautait déjà dessus pour lui faire un gros câlin d'amour. Draco fut accosté par Blaise, Théo, Ron, Hermione qui lui souhaitèrent tous une bonne année. Luna vint lui faire un petit câlin et Seamus l'embrassa sur la joue et alla en faire de même à Harry, sautillant sur ses béquilles. Draco fut très étonné que Seamus aille faire la bise à Harry, sauf quand il vit Théo juste à côté.

Evidemment, quand Seamus lâcha Harry pour sauter sur Théo, qui voulait innocemment souhaiter une bonne année à son ami, l'étudiant se mit à crier. Ouais, il l'avait vue venir, celle-là. Mais il ne put l'éviter. Seamus lâcha une des ses béquilles et se cramponna à Théo, l'embrassant passionnément sur la bouche et, comme le pauvre allait se plaindre, Seamus profita de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche… Explosion de rires. Angelina, la petite amie de Fred, braqua sa caméra sur le couple : Seamus roulait la pelle de l'année à Théo, leur homophobe adoré. Quand Théo réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte de son colocataire, fou de rage, Seamus tomba en arrière mais il fut rattrapé un Harry mort de rire.

Draco fut soudain choppé par Isaline qui le serra fort contre son cœur, entourant son cou de ses bras. Etonné mais touché, Draco l'enlaça avec tout autant de chaleur.

« Bonne année, beau blond. J'espère que tes études marcheront toujours aussi bien et que tu resteras comme tu es. »

Ces mots lui firent chaud au cœur. Isaline était tout contre lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras avec tendresse, et Draco ne put que lui souhaiter à elle aussi une excellente année, avec beaucoup de bonheur. Et d'amour.

**OoO**

Le réveil fut difficile. Le premier à se réveiller fut Harry, mais il était tellement bien dans les bras de Draco qu'il se rendormit aussi sec. Le blond, quand il sentit le sommeil le quitter, se blottit encore davantage contre Harry et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil à nouveau. Isaline avait trop bu pour immerger facilement et Blaise sciait du bois joyeusement.

Seule Luna se réveilla à dix heures et trouva le courage de se lever pour se doucher. Mine de rien, Blaise l'avait épuisée, à force de vouloir danser. Une pratique qu'elle jugeait inutile même si ça amusait certains, comme Harry, qui la forçait de temps à autres à venir. Avec lui, ça allait, mais elle n'aimait pas danser toute seule. La veille, elle avait autorisé Blaise à l'inviter à danser. Et, dans le fond, elle ne le regrettait pas.

Petit à petit, la maison se réveilla. Vers onze heures cinquante, c'était important le « cinquante », Harry et Draco décidèrent de se lever. Ils avaient faim et suffisamment paressé au lit, bien que Harry n'aurait pas dit non à quelques minutes en plus… Ils retrouvèrent donc Luna dans la cuisine qui s'était fait un sandwich avec des tomates, des cornichons, du jambon, des radis et des carottes, sans oublier la moutarde et le ketchup. Draco plissa le nez de dégoût alors que son petit ami haussait les épaules, en se demandant tout de même si le sandwich n'était pas un peu trop gros pour sa petite bouche.

Puis, ce fut Blaise qui entra dans la cuisine, la tête dans le cul, comme il le disait si bien, et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, à côté de Luna qui grignotait son sandwich. Avec gentillesse, elle lui proposa une bouchée et Blaise accepta avec joie. Jusqu'à tirer une tête dégoûtée quand les carottes, les radis, le jambon, la moutarde et le ketchup se mélangèrent dans sa bouche. Et encore, il avait échappé aux cornichons. Draco et Harry ricanèrent en le voyant avaler difficilement sa bouchée.

« Je mange ça quand je ne suis pas réveillée, le matin. »

Pour réveiller, ça réveillait, ce truc… Soudain, Blaise lui lança un regard halluciné : ça, au petit-déj' ?! Luna acquiesça en semblant ne pas comprendre où était le problème. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry préparait des sandwiches avec du pain acheté la veille. Contrairement à Luna, il ne mettait pas tout ce qu'il trouvait dans le frigo dans le pain. Isaline arriva à son tour, vaseuse et semblant affronter une jolie gueule-de-bois. Luna lui proposa un bout de son sandwich, Isaline lui répondit qu'elle avait plus envie de vomir que de manger.

« Justement, ça te fera vomir. Prends un bout. »

Blaise se posa une question : ce truc lui servait à se réveiller ou à vomir ses tripes ? En tout cas, Isaline ne se laissa pas avoir, se laissant tomber sur une chaise en exigeant une tasse de café noir et sans sucre. Harry le lui servit alors qu'elle semblait prête à se rendormir. Il était midi, mais ils avaient quitté les Weasley vers cinq heures du matin. Isaline et Blaise seraient bien restés encore au lit si Liloute n'avait pas eu l'excellente idée de venir les réveiller chacun dans leur lit. Elle était venue une première fois dans la chambre d'Isaline, que Luna avait déjà quittée, puis dans celle de Blaise, puis la chienne était revenue réveiller sa maîtresse. D'ailleurs, Liloute se trouvait sur ses cuisses, les deux pattes avant sur la table, reniflant ce qui se trouvait dessus. L'avantage avec cette petite chienne, c'était qu'elle était déjà propre, un bonheur, et elle n'était pas voleuse. Elle reniflait, elle avait le nez sur la nourriture, mais elle ne volait pas.

Ainsi, ils mangèrent un morceau, se réveillant doucement, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, tous plus ou moins débraillés, hormis Luna qui avait pris sa douche. Elle portait maintenant un jogging d'un orange criard et un pull mauve. De quoi faire mal aux yeux, dès le matin. On reparla des évènements de la veille, et notamment de Seamus qui avait roulé une pelle à Théo, qui fut d'une humeur abominable tout le reste de la soirée avec son colocataire et les jumeaux qui n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de lui. Ah, et il en voulait aussi à Harry d'avoir rattrapé cet idiot alors qu'il allait tomber à la renverse. Un coup sur la tête ne lui ferait pas de mal, au contraire, ça lui remettrait les idées en place !

Puis, les garçons se décidèrent à aller se doucher. Isaline avait plutôt envie de paresser devant la télévision, le temps que son cachet anti-gueule-de-bois fasse son effet. Blaise fut le premier à se doucher, et une fois sa toilette terminée, il rejoignit Luna dans le salon, étant donné que, finalement, Isaline était allée s'allonger dans son lit. Harry se rendit dans la salle de bain à son tour, il en ressortit en serviette et s'habilla dans sa chambre. Quand Draco sortit de la salle de bain à son tour et qu'il rejoignit le salon, il trouva son copain dans des vêtements informes qui lui firent lever les yeux au ciel : il s'était habillé en mode « sexy » la veille, le revoilà avec ses guenilles… Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'installer à côté de lui.

Ils parlèrent de Sirius, qui n'avait toujours pas eu son cadeau de Noël, mais il ne l'aurait que la semaine prochaine. Et, d'une façon étrange, la conversation dériva sur les tatouages de Sirius, qui en avait pas mal. Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas parce que Blaise s'étonnait de la complicité entre son professeur et Sirius, mais il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Blaise en vint à demander à Luna si elle possédait aussi des tatouages et la jeune fille quitta ses rêveries. Elle acquiesça et retira son pull mauve, dévoilant un vieux tee-shirt rose avec écrit I love Rock'n'roll dessus et bien trop grand pour elle. En tirant sur le col, elle put dévoiler une partie de son tatouage se trouvant sur son dos, à l'emplacement de son épaule droite : un loup qui hurlait sous une pleine lune. Le tatouage avait été réalisé par Harry.

« J'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais un tatouage comme ça, fit Blaise.

- J'avais envie de me tatouer un strangulot, mais Harry trouvait ça bizarre. »

Même pas envie de savoir ce qu'était un strangulot.

« Je me suis percée la lèvre aussi, comme Harry.

- Tu t'es percé la lèvre ?! S'exclama Draco, comme s'il se réveillait.

- Oui, juste ici. »

Il lui montra un coin de sa lèvre inférieure avec son doigt et Draco crut voir une légère cicatrice à cet endroit. Harry s'était percé la lèvre… Voilà autre chose…

« A l'époque, tu avais des mèches bleues, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, Nymph' avait teint ses cheveux pour la première fois et elle voulait que je me fasse des mèches bleu électrique, dit Harry en se remémorant cette époque.

- Et pourquoi tu t'es percé la lèvre ? Demanda Draco, insistant.

- Nymph' voulait, alors j'ai essayé. Mais j'aimais pas.

- Moi, j'avais des piercings de chaque côté, expliqua Luna. Mais quand j'ai commencé à travailler, je les ai retirés.

- Vous avez une photo ? »

Harry réfléchit, il n'avait pas envie de fouiller dans les CD ou dans le disque dur externe, ou pire, dans les albums. Il se souvint soudain que Nymph' avait mis leur photo sur leur site, dans une petite galerie de photos, pour présenter un peu ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle avait demandé l'autorisation à Luna de mettre ces photos et la jeune fille n'avait pas trouvé de raison pour refuser.

Ils montèrent alors dans la chambre de Harry qui alluma son ordinateur. Il rentra le mot de passe et se mit sur le Net, cherchant le site de la boutique dans ses favoris. Il cliqua sur les galeries et les piercings, et bientôt, une photo s'afficha.

Harry et Luna devaient avoir respectivement dix-sept et seize ans, étant donné que Luna avait sauté sa première année de primaire. Harry souriait légèrement sur cette photo, ses cheveux noirs de jais parsemés de mèches bleu électrique qui pointaient dans tous les sens et, sur un coin de sa lèvre inférieure, se trouvait un piercing. Très proche de son visage, se trouvait Luna. Ses cheveux blonds étaient séparés en deux couettes ébouriffées qui encadraient son visage et les deux petites boules noires des piercings apparaissaient sur chaque coin de sa lèvre inférieure. Sur une photo suivante, l'appareil avait été cadré sur son visage, encadré par ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Elle portait aussi des boucles d'oreilles, qui formaient d'épais anneaux bleus. On lui avait mis du mascara, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. Elle ne souriait pas, mais elle était vraiment belle sur cette photo.

« Voilà quoi on ressemblait quand on était ado', fit Harry en fermant le site.

- Harry, plus jamais de mèches bleues.

- T'aimes pas ??

- Sur la photo, si, soupira Draco. Mais je ne veux pas de mèches bleues.

- Tu ne t'es pas teint en mauve, un jour ? Fit Luna d'un air innocent.

- Et pas d'autres couleurs !!

- Hey ! J'ai arrêté de me faire des couleurs depuis longtemps !

- On ne sait jamais, avec toi. »

Harry lui tira la langue de façon très mature. Blaise ricanait : Harry avait un look un peu emo avec ses mèches bleues, ce qui n'était pas vraiment au goût de Draco. Il acceptait ses mèches pourpres, mais pas autre chose. Fallait pas abuser, non plus…

**OoO**

« Allô ?

- Millicent ? C'est Harry. Alors, ce rendez-vous ?

- Génial ! On a passé une super soirée, il a été galant, tendre…

- Tant mieux, je suis content pour toi. Vous êtes ensembles, alors ?

- Oui, il me l'a demandé hier… Arrête de sourire, Harry.

- Je ne souris pas ! Tu ne me vois même pas, en plus.

- Je sais que tu souris ! Tu en as parlé aux autres ?

- Non, tu m'as demandé de ne rien dire ! Je crois que Draco a des soupçons, mais Blaise n'a rien compris.

- Tant mieux ! S'il savait que Gregory m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, il n'arrêterait pas de m'embêter. Tu le connais, une vraie commère. Sinon, toi et Draco, ça va ? Pas de soucis avec Seamus ?

- Pour Draco et moi, aucun problème, mais Théo ne pense pas la même chose.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il lui a roulé une pelle quand on s'est souhaité la bonne année.

- Oh non !! C'est vrai ?? Mince, j'aurais voulu être là… J'imagine bien sa tête ! Le pauvre… Zut, ma mère a besoin du téléphone, je peux te rappeler dans cinq minutes ?

- Aucun problème ! A tout de suite. »

**OoO**

Elle était toute seule, dans la chambre, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, son visage posé sur ses genoux. Les yeux dans le vague, elle laissait son esprit partir, loin, très loin d'ici. Un peu comme si elle rechargeait ses batteries. Elle avait trop réfléchi. Maintenant, elle devait faire comme d'habitude : ne penser à rien. Rêver. Aller sur la lune. Se perdre dans les nuages. Et oublier ce qui se passait sur terre.

Son corps était parti loin dans les airs, dans des mondes qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle, mais deux bras l'enlacèrent doucement, un torse se plaqua contre son dos. Alors elle se laissa aller en arrière, se laissant aller à cette tendre étreinte. Le voilà de retour sur terre.

« A quoi tu penses ?

- A plein de choses.

- Pourquoi tu es triste, Luna ?

- Je ne suis pas triste.

- Menteuse. »

Oui, elle mentait. D'habitude, elle ne le faisait jamais. A quoi bon mentir ? Elle n'avait rien à cacher, de toute façon, et personne ne lui demandait jamais rien.

Sauf Harry. Il était le seul à lui poser des questions, à s'intéresser à elle. Enfin, il n'était plus le seul. Il y avait d'autres gens. Une personne, en particulier. Mais Harry était différent. Lui, il voulait vraiment savoir. Et il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il savait quand elle était triste et quand elle était heureuse. Et, là, elle était triste.

Luna n'avait jamais su mentir, car elle n'avait jamais appris. Par moments, elle aurait voulu duper Harry, mais elle n'y arrivait jamais. Luna n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments. Ce qui s'agitait en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ça. D'un autre côté, elle ne le faisait jamais. Même pas avec son père. Juste avec Harry.

« Je me sens bizarre, avoua-t-elle en soupirant.

- C'est ça quand on est attiré par quelqu'un.

- Nan. Ça, c'est pas grave, ça passe. »

Ça passe toujours. Il suffit de ne plus y penser. Vider sa tête et la laisser balloter dans les nuages, jusqu'à ce que ses pensées disparaissent et cessent de la torturer. Ça fonctionnait toujours, ça. Quelle que soit la situation.

« Blaise te plait, hein ?

- Il est gentil. »

C'était ça qui l'avait attirée, chez Harry. Et c'était ça qui l'attirait, chez Blaise. Son regard posé sur elle, comme si elle existait. Ses yeux sombres, son sourire éclatant, sa voix grave… Son regard incrédule quand elle lui parlait, son rire franc, sa main qui tenait la sienne…

« C'est bien, non ? Luna, c'est quoi qui t'ennuie ?

- Il est beau. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le visage sérieux et les yeux un peu triste.

« Il est beau. Pourquoi il s'intéresserait à moi ? »

Luna ne se regardait jamais dans une glace. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle mettait n'importe quoi et qu'elle ne se coiffait jamais. Pour ça qu'elle s'était percé la lèvre. Elle n'existait pas dans le miroir, elle n'existait pas dans le regard des autres. Elle mettait des vêtements bizarres pour qu'on la remarque, mais jamais personne ne le faisait. On se moquait d'elle ou on l'ignorait.

Certaines personnes étaient gentilles avec elle. Ça arrivait. Luna s'attachait à ces personnes-là, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Draco faisait partie de ces gens-là : il était gentil, il lui avait coiffé les cheveux. Il l'avait écoutée, aussi. Blaise aussi, il l'avait écoutée. Il était resté avec elle toute la soirée. Il avait même dansé avec elle. Il lui avait fait un bisou sous le gui et un autre quand la Nouvelle Année avec débuté.

Mais Blaise était beau. Il était de ces hommes qui étaient beaux et gentils à la fois. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à elle ? Luna l'aimait bien. Mais il était beau. Il avait des copines. Il sortait avec celles qui existaient, et certainement pas avec quelqu'un qui n'existait pas dans un miroir.

Et c'était ça qui la rendait un peu triste. Elle l'aimait bien, Blaise. Mais il n'était pas pour elle. Ce n'était pas le premier. Ce ne serait pas le dernier.

« Parce que tu es jolie, Luna. »

Harry ne la regardait pas avec les yeux de son cœur. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour la trouver jolie. Quand il vivait à Londres, il avait surpris plus d'une personne se retourner pour la regarder de façon intéressée, et il avait même discuté avec des garçons qui auraient bien voulu sortir avec elle. Mais Luna ne se regardait pas, elle ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait.

« Non. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas belle. Les gens beaux ne sortent qu'avec les gens beaux, de toute façon. Regarde-toi avec Draco.

- C'est encore autre chose, Luna…

- Tu me fais un câlin ? »

La conversation était close. Luna se blottit contre Harry et ferma les yeux, alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, la protégeant de ses bras.

**OoO**

Harry entra dans le salon, s'avança vers le canapé et s'assit à côté de Draco qui regardait vaguement la télévision. Le tatoueur posa sa tête sur son épaule et Draco lui prit la main doucement. Il y eut un petit silence.

« Luna a un problème ?

- On va dire ça. »

Draco était entré dans la chambre quelques minutes auparavant, sans prévenir, et avait découvert Luna blottie dans les bras de Harry, en train de se faire câliner. Il s'était excusé et avait aussitôt refermé la porte derrière lui.

« Tu es jaloux ?

- De qui ? Luna ? Manquerait plus que ça. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et fut soulagé de ne voir aucune jalousie ou colère sur le visage de Draco. Le blond avait parfaitement fait la part des choses et ne voyait nullement Luna comme une rivale. Au contraire, quand il l'avait découverte dans les bras de Harry, elle lui avait plus fait l'effet d'une petite sœur qu'autre chose, et il n'avait pas voulu les déranger davantage.

« Ça a un rapport avec Blaise ?

- Tu es trop fort, Dray, fit Harry avec sourire. Quel esprit de déduction…

- Au lieu de te moquer de moi, dis-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé.

- Pas grand-chose. En fait, rien du tout.

- Harry… Soupira Draco.

- Bon, en fait… Luna a tendance à se sous-estimer.

- Elle pense qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour lui, c'est ça ?

- Tu m'épates, Draco. »

Le blond lui donna une tape sur la tête, ce qui fit rire Harry. Plus sérieusement, il avoua que Blaise plaisait bien à Luna mais elle était décidée à oublier cet attrait pour lui. Draco haussa un sourcil : c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de choses ! Harry lui demanda de ne pas réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, car le fait était là.

« Je comptais voir Blaise pour lui parler de ça. »

Il avait passé tout l'après-midi ici, mais difficile de le prendre entre quatre yeux sans que cela ne paraisse louche. Sirius et Severus déménageait dans leur nouvelle maison, qui ne se trouvait pas très loin d'ici, le lendemain et dimanche, parce que ça tombait comme ça et pas autrement. Ainsi, Harry et Isaline étaient désignés volontaires pour les aider. Luna serait bien sûre de la partie, elle voulait aider, et Draco s'était suffisamment avancé pour accorder deux jours au couple. Et Blaise était aussi de la partie, s'étant proposé pour les aider. Draco arriverait bien à le chopper pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

**OoO**

Un. Deux. Trois.

« Harry ?

- Hm ?

- Avoue, Millicent sort avec Gregory.

- Et pourquoi je le saurais ? »

Mouais, y'avait mieux comme réparti…

« Je sais que tu le sais. Avoue.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- Pourquoi elle te l'a dit à toi et pas à moi ?

- Pour t'embêter. »

Drago grogna et reposa son menton sur ses bras croisés. Il était allongé sur le ventre sur le lit, le torse dénudé, et Harry s'était assis à califourchon sur ses hanches et ses mains s'appliquaient à détendre les muscles de son dos.

Nous étions samedi et ils avaient passé la journée à déménager Sirius et Severus dans leur nouvelle maison qu'ils avaient achetée ensemble. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais suffisamment pour deux personnes et elle ne se trouvait pas très loin de la boutique, à peine dix minutes à pieds. Ce qui était à la fois un avantage et un désavantage : le couple ne serait plus obligé de coucher chez Isaline lors des fêtes, mais ils risquaient d'avoir Sirius constamment sur le dos…

Enfin bref. Isaline avait conduit le camion de déménagement et tout le monde avait mis la main à la patte pour le vider. Nymph' et Remus étaient présents, évidemment, Théo avait fait l'honneur de sa présence et Ron était de la partie, ainsi qu'Olivier et même Cho. Fred et Georges vinrent même les aider. Sirius et Severus ne s'attendaient pas à ce que tant de monde vienne les aider à déménager et ils furent touchés, même si Severus n'en montra rien.

La journée fut assez longue, mine de rien. Draco, Blaise et les filles furent rapidement épuisés, hormis Isaline qui n'arrêta pas de bouger à droite et à gauche, inépuisable. Draco fut surpris de voir Harry soulever le canapé avec les autres hommes, déplacer les meubles, sans sembler vraiment épuisé. Draco faisait de son mieux, mais quand il vit une commode en bois sombre qui semblait indestructible dans un coin du camion, le blond se dit que jamais il ne pourrait la soulever et il ne pouvait qu'admirer la musculature de son petit ami qui ne semblait avoir peur de rien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent vers treize heures, Nymph' et Cho avait apportés des bières tandis que Luna commandait des pizzas. Harry s'effondra alors sur le canapé, attrapa la bière que Cho lui tendait avec amour et dévora une part de pizza en moins de deux minutes. Du début à la fin, Isaline avait commandé le déménagement et ils ne purent que suivre ses ordres. Sirius eut beau se révolter quand elle le traita d' « abruti pas fichu de soulever un canapé », il ne put que lui obéir.

Evidemment, tout ne fut pas terminé le matin, car après un repas copieux arrosé d'eau et de bière, il fallut remonter certains meubles, notamment les armoires. Isaline fut une véritable peste, ne perdant rien de son énergie tout l'après-midi. Tout le monde ressortit épuisé de cette journée, mais Severus remercia Isaline d'avoir été là : sans elle, ils y seraient encore. Complètement amorphe, les batteries à plat, Isaline lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait décidément plus l'âge de jouer aux sergents-chefs… Ce qui avait fait sourire les plus jeunes : elle n'avait cessé de les booster toute la journée et tout s'était finalement terminé assez rapidement.

Epuisée, Isaline s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain pour se détendre dans sa baignoire remplie d'eau chaude avec plein de mousse, puis elle était partie se coucher. Pendant ce temps-là, Draco s'offrait un massage par son kiné personnel, à savoir Harry. Mine de rien, Draco n'était pas habitué à soulever des meubles, des planches ou des machines à laver, et il n'avait pas chômé. Sauf qu'il avait maintenant le dos en compote et Harry lui avait gentiment proposé de lui masser le dos. Lui aussi il avait un peu mal, mais il préférait le détendre.

« Bon, bref. Tu as parlé à Blaise ? Je vous ai vu partir, après manger.

- Oui, j'ai discuté avec lui. »

Blaise avait semblé gêné, mais il avait finalement avoué à Draco que Luna lui plaisait. Oui, elle était bizarre, avec des fringues bariolés et ses cheveux plus ou moins coiffés, ses sandwichs à faire péter une chèvre et ses regards rêveurs. Il avait passé un long moment avec elle et Blaise était charmé par la jeune fille. Il était d'autant plus gêné que ce n'était pas du tout son genre de fille, il les préférait plus en formes, mais il aimait la réserve de Luna, ses yeux bleus et son air constamment dans la lune, ses expressions bizarres…

Il était tout simplement attiré par cette fille un peu folle sur les bords. Il la trouvait jolie. Pas belle. Juste jolie. Blaise ne parvenait pas à bien exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais bien malgré lui, il n'avait pas pu la quitter lors de la soirée du Nouvel An. Pas plus qu'aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs : il l'avait aidée quand elle avait du mal et l'avait suivie partout. Il avait été déçu qu'elle ne réagisse pas, adoptant le même comportement avec lui qu'avec les autres. Le pire fut certainement quand, assis par terre, Théo enlaça les épaules de Luna et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Bon, dans le contexte, Luna l'avait défendu contre cette armada de tapettes, à savoir Sirius, Harry et Draco, donc voilà. Mais Blaise n'avait pas du tout apprécié et la jalousie était montée en lui aussi sec.

Draco ne répéta pas tout à Harry mais il lui résuma l'affaire. Le brun fut pensif pendant un moment. Draco ferma les yeux et savoura le contact des mains de Harry sur son dos. Il avait du savoir-faire, celui-là… Ses pensées dérivèrent sur la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, et il songea au moment où ils avaient déjeuné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Harry puisse prendre une bière, lui qui ne buvait jamais rien, hormis un peu de champagne çà et là, voire un verre de vin. Toute la journée, malgré lui, Draco n'avait cessé de regarder Harry et son désir pour lui n'avait fait que s'accroître. De plus, le voir soulever les meubles, monter les armoires, ce genre de choses quoi, cela avait confirmé son idée qu'il avait bien choisi Harry : il semblait tout savoir faire, alors que Draco n'était bon à rien là-dedans. De plus, il y retournait le lendemain pour s'attaquer à la cuisine avec Sirius et Isaline, Harry lui avait dit qu'il savait tapisser, carreler, poser du parquet, scier… Le mec idéal…

« Bon, on verra comment ça avance, dit Harry. De toute façon, quand Luna a une idée en tête…

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit : si tu veux la séduire, vas-y franco. Mais si jamais tu fais des conneries avec elle, ça va mal se passer. Tu as vu comment Harry soulève les meubles : imagine qu'il ne les envoie en pleine figure. »

Harry ria. Draco tourna la tête vers lui, en essayant de garder son sérieux, et lui dit que la menace avait fonctionné. Sans rire. Harry, si gentil et tranquille dans ses fringues trop grandes et son léger sourire, avait fait preuve de virilité quand il avait soulevé le frigo avec Sirius, puis quand il avait bu de la bière pour se donner du courage : mine de rien, c'était long à monter, une armoire…

Harry continua à masser le dos de Draco, massant ses épaules, caressant sa nuque et sa colonne vertébrale qui se dessinait sous sa peau pâle. Les bras croisés sous sa tête, Draco avait fermé les yeux. Harry se pencha et déposa un baiser léger au creux de son épaule. Draco poussa un léger soupir satisfait, sans ouvrir les yeux, et il sentait Harry s'enhardir : des baisers papillons volèrent sur sa peau, légers et tendres, alors que ses mains continuaient de masser ses muscles. Draco aurait presque pu s'endormir tant il se sentait bien.

« Dray ?

- Hm ?

- Je me posais une question… assez personnelle…

- Dis-moi tout.

- Avant qu'on sorte ensemble, tu préférais les garçons ou les filles ?

- Tu as de ces questions… Soupira Draco, les yeux toujours clos.

- Blaise m'a dit que tu étais sorti avec douze personnes avant moi.

- Oh le salaud… Et il t'a dit…

- Cinq filles et sept garçons. Hormis moi.

- Ça devrait répondre à ta question, non ? Fit Draco, en maudissant Blaise d'avoir dit autant de détails sur ses liaisons passées, très certainement dans le but de se venger. Attends une minute, il t'a dit ça comme ça ?

- Non, c'est venu dans la conversation. Tu sais, quand on sortait le lit…

- Ouais, je vois… »

Draco était étonné que Harry lui parle de ça. Le blond ne niait pas le fait qu'il avait eu un petit nombre de partenaires avant de sortir avec lui, mais il n'oubliait pas le fait qu'il n'était que le deuxième petit ami de Harry, et ils avaient sensiblement le même âge. Draco décida pourtant de se lancer : après tout, il n'avait rien à lui cacher.

« Je suis sorti avec cinq filles, dont Astoria, et je suis en général resté plus longtemps avec elles qu'avec les garçons.

- Tu n'avais pas de préférence ? Demanda Harry, l'air de rien.

- Pas vraiment. D'un point de vue sexuel, coucher avec une femme est agréable et sans douleur. De plus, tu peux facilement les contenter et beaucoup de problèmes ne se posent pas avec elle. Avec les hommes, c'est déjà autre chose : faire l'amour est plus douloureux, se pose le problème du « passif », et c'est déjà plus difficile à gérer quand on est en public. En plus, la plupart du temps, les hommes sont très jaloux…

- Pourtant, tu as tendance à aller davantage vers les hommes, remarqua le brun.

- Les hommes sont plus prise de tête que les filles. Je ne restais jamais longtemps avec eux parce que, soit ils me gonflaient, soit ils voulaient avoir le « dessus ». En même temps, même si c'est plus bizarre d'être avec un homme, je trouve ça plus agréable : on se comprend mieux, on est plus francs l'un envers l'autre et, au lit, on sait exactement ce qui fait du bien à l'autre. Enfin, c'est mon point de vue. D'un autre côté, je ne fais pas vraiment de différence, étant donné que je sors avec quelqu'un qui m'attire, sans vraiment regarder si c'est un homme ou une femme. Quand j'ai commencé à te draguer, je me demandais si tu étais attiré par les hommes.

- Même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu aurais tout fait pour m'avoir. »

Draco ouvrit alors les yeux et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Evidemment qu'il ne l'aurait pas lâché. Doucement, il aurait fait céder Harry, qui lui aurait donné sa chance. On ne rejetait pas un Malfoy, ou en tout cas, pas d'entrée de jeu.

« Blaise t'a dit que j'ai réussi à sortir avec un hétéro pur et dur ?

- Nan, c'est pas vrai !

- Je t'assure, affirma Draco avec un petit rire.

- Comment était-il ?

- Un type baraqué, adepte des salles de musculation. Il avait des tatouages, je me rappelle. Je l'ai largué quand il a voulu être au-dessus. Il ne m'a pas lâché pendant au moins trois mois.

- Pas besoin de me faire changer de bord, moi, je suis déjà du bon côté, fit Harry en s'allongeant sur lui. Donc, tu préfères les hommes mais tu peux coucher avec n'importe qui.

- Pas n'importe qui, beau brun, mais l'idée est là. Il faut prendre du plaisir là où il y en a. Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ?

- Comme ça. »

Draco voulut pousser Harry sur le côté, afin de lui montrer qu'il voulait se redresser. Harry quitta donc son dos et s'allongea à côté de lui. Aussitôt, Draco s'installa sur le brun, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche et taquina ses lèvres avec sa langue, jusqu'à ce que Harry les entrouvre. Deux bras enserrèrent son cou doucement, des mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Draco sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos : bon dieu, qu'il aimait quand Harry lui touchait les cheveux…

Les jambes de Harry s'écartèrent pour qu'il puisse être plus à son aise. Draco aimait cette intimité, sentir que Harry se laissa aller à ses baisers et à ses caresses. Le brun lui avait dit qu'il prenait sur lui pour laisser Draco faire ce qu'il voulait, mais le blond sentait que Harry prenait plus d'assurance. Cela faisait peu de temps, pourtant, qu'ils s'étaient autant rapprochés. Cependant, Draco savait que Harry voulait le contenter du mieux qu'il pouvait, et lui aussi cherchait cette approche, ce contact…

Draco passa la main sur la cuisse de Harry, la posa fermement sur sa hanche, et bougea lentement contre lui. Les mains de Harry se crispèrent sur ses épaules, puis il sembla se détendre, alors que Draco embrassait son cou. Le blond passa les mains sur l'élastique du pyjama de son petit ami, caressa la peau cachée par le tissu, effleura les fesses rebondies. Il attendait une réaction négative, un quelconque rejet. Comme à chaque fois, d'ailleurs. Il voulait Harry consentant, pas forcé. Comme son ex, d'ailleurs, cet abruti de Cédric. Sauf que lui, Draco, avait l'accord de descendre le pantalon sur les hanches, dévoilant ses cuisses et son entrejambe.

Draco hésitait. Même dans cette position, prêt à se lancer, il hésitait. Il ne se décida à se lancer que lorsque les mains de Harry parcoururent son dos, en une invitation silencieuse. Draco décolla alors sa bouche de ses lèvres et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu me fais confiance, non ?

- Dray…

- Je n'irai pas aussi loin, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais il voulait lui donner du plaisir. C'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'il voulait autant que son partenaire ressente du bien-être. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Harry, il avait plus envie de donner que de recevoir… Et il savait qu'il en était de même de l'autre côté…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son ventre, tandis que ses mains retraçaient ses abdominaux. Et, quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres furent sur le membre chaud de Harry. Ce dernier sursauta quand il sentit une langue mutine glisser sur la peau tendre et fragile. Ses joues s'embrasèrent et il dut plaquer sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un long gémissement.

Harry ne put que fermer les yeux, sa main sur ses lèvres, alors que Draco malmenait son sexe avec ses lèvres. Il était maladroit, lui aussi, mais Harry le ressentait à peine, tant le plaisir qui envahissait ses reins était grand, embrasant son corps qui tremblait. Draco n'avait jamais léché le sexe de qui que ce soit, c'était une grande première, mais Harry le lui avait déjà fait et Draco voulait lui donner du plaisir, autrement qu'avec sa main. Et ce n'était pas aussi dégoûtant qu'il l'aurait pensé, au contraire : il aimait trop entendre les gémissements étouffés de Harry, alors qu'il suçait son gland, et voir son visage rougis par le plaisir et la gêne.

Une main du blond était posée sur son ventre, l'autre sur sa hanche, ferme, pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Mais il fut tenté. Draco fut tenté. Mais ça allait trop vite, pensait-il, jamais Harry ne le laisserait faire…

Harry sentit les lèvres de Draco disparaître. Malgré lui, il poussa un gémissement de frustration, ce qui fit sourire le blond. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry hoqueta quand Draco se remit à sa tâche. Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il sentait un doigt contre son intimité. Juste contre. Léger, discret. Mais bien là, entre ses fesses.

Il eut un violent frisson et la crainte monta en lui. Harry serra les dents : il était diablement excité et au bord de la jouissance. Il sentait la main de Draco sur son ventre, sa langue sur sa peau, et ce doigt juste posé contre son intimité. Comme s'il n'osait pas aller plus loin.

Draco retira son doigt, jugeant qu'il était bien trop tôt pour ça, mais il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit des doigts s'entrelacer à sa main posée sur le ventre de Harry. Il leva la tête : Harry avait toujours sa main devant sa bouche, l'autre tenait la sienne, fermement. Comme s'il attendait. Il lui donnait son accord. Pas longtemps. Juste un peu. Mais c'était d'accord…

Lentement, Draco enfonça son doigt dans l'intimité de Harry. Petit à petit, comme pour ne pas le blesser. Il entendit le petit cri de Harry quand cet endroit inviolé fut pénétré. Il sentait les chairs se refermer, chaudes et accueillantes. Draco s'attaqua au sexe de Harry et fit des vas-et-viens avec son doigt. Il se régalait de ses gémissements étouffés de pur plaisir… Harry gémissait, soupirait… tremblait… Harry s'embrasait, littéralement, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler les bruits délicieux que sa bouche émettait. Il serrait fort la main de Draco.

Harry se tortilla, retira sa main de sa bouche pour lui dire qu'il venait. Là, et tout de suite. Mais Draco ne bougea pas, au contraire. Harry se libéra alors dans sa bouche.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Harry était dans les vapes, perdu dans la jouissance foudroyante qui venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Il se sentait perdu et comblé à la fois.

Draco s'était redressé et il s'installa tranquillement à côté de Harry, un goût bizarre et peu agréable dans la bouche. Première fois qu'il avalait du sperme, et comme l'avait dit Harry, il avait connu mieux. Mais Draco pensait peu à ça, préférant regarder le visage de Harry. Il avait les joues rougies, la respiration haletante. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés tombaient en mèches rebelles sur l'oreiller, encadrant son visage magnifique, qui reflétait le bien-être qui le maintenait hors du temps. Draco le regardait avec un sourire tendre, savourant cette vision enchanteresse. Il dégagea quelques mèches humides de son front et Harry entrouvrit les yeux. Deux yeux d'un vert intense qui lui donnèrent un frisson : son regard perdu et encore embué par le plaisir était magnifique…

« Tu as un beau visage quand tu jouis. On te l'a déjà dit ?

- Idiot… »

Sa voix encore enrouée était décidément bandante… Sauf que Draco était déjà bien excité, il n'avait donc pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour bander. Il se pencha vers lui et embrassa ses pommettes. Harry ferma les yeux et le blond baisa ses paupières, puis il lui sourit.

« J'aurais jamais cru que tu accepterais.

- Moi non plus… Mais ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses…

- Oh, je sais bien. Il m'en faudra plus pour te convaincre. »

Draco embrassa ses lèvres, puis passa au-dessus de lui et quitta le lit. Aussitôt, Harry lui attrapa le bras, étonné.

« Où tu vas ?

- Dans la salle de bain, pour me brosser les dents et accessoirement me contenter. »

Et alors Draco se leva. Son pantalon de pyjama cachait mal son excitation. Il était prêt à poser la main sur la poignée quand, soudain, Harry lui attrapa à nouveau le bras et le força se tourner. Surpris, Draco se laissa faire et Harry enlaça sa taille, le serrant contre lui tout en posant avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco reçut avec un plaisir non feint ce baiser passionné. Il prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et répondit avec passion à son baiser, penchant la tête sur le côté pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Bon Dieu qu'il l'aimait… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait…

**OoO**

Pas mal de monde fut au rendez-vous, le lendemain matin. Nymph' et Remus furent là à dix heures tapantes, de même pour Isaline, Harry, Draco et Luna. Blaise arriva un peu en retard, de même pour Ron qui eut du mal à se lever. Théo avait aussi décidé de ramener sa fraise, alors que ce n'était pas prévu. Harry l'avait choppé dans un coin pour le cuisiner et son ami avoua qu'il était venu parce que Blaise avait semblé très jaloux de sa proximité avec Luna et il voulait l'emmerder, vu comme il s'était moqué de lui au Nouvel An. Ça te va, comme réponse ?

Les tâches furent rapidement réparties. Sirius voulait sa cuisine. Severus eut beau lui dire qu'ils avaient tout le temps devant eux, qu'ils pourraient très se contenter de plats à emporter pendant quelques jours, Sirius voulait sa cuisine. Et quand Monsieur avait une obsession, il ne lâchait pas prise. A une époque, le frigidaire avait été rempli de cordons bleus parce que Sirius voulait tous les aimants de la carte de France. Résultat, Isaline ne pouvait plus avaler un cordon bleu, Nymph' vomissait à leur vue et Harry avait des hauts de cœur.

Bref. Sirius voulait sa cuisine, il avait donc embauché Harry pour la monter. Pendant ce temps-là, les autres étaient occupés principalement par du nettoyage ou de la peinture. Plus d'une fois, ils entendirent Sirius hurler qu'il y avait une fuite ou que personne ne devait aller aux toilettes. Et, plus d'une fois, il se prit la tête avec Harry. Draco songea à aller voir ce qu'il se passait, il avait rarement vu Harry hausser le ton de cette façon, ni même Sirius qui paraissait toujours si jovial. Alors, Isaline et Severus lui avaient interdit de mettre les pieds dans la cuisine : tant qu'à faire, ils préféraient éviter d'avoir ses parents sur le dos car ces deux crétins allaient le réduire en miettes.

Tandis que le parrain et le filleul se prenaient la tête avec la cuisine, c'était atelier peinture dans une des chambres à l'étage. En effet, il fallait repeindre les portes, les plaintes… Sans oublier le nettoyage et autres soucis. Bref, tout le monde mettait la main à la patte, surtout les étudiants, et l'atelier coloriage finit par dériver en bataille de peintre, en fin d'après-midi. Les hostilités commencèrent quand Théo prit Luna par la taille et se mit à valser avec elle sur les bâches en plastique. Jaloux, Blaise prit un rouleau et le passa sur les fesses de Théo qui hurla au scandale. Draco et Ron, les lâches, se cachèrent derrière les portes mais ils furent eux aussi arrosés. Isaline fut copieusement touchée et elle se dit que, décidément, elle ne vivait qu'avec des enfants en bas âge… Quant à Nymph', elle se mêla à la bagarre joyeusement. Alors que Blaise allait attaquer Théo, Sirius et Harry, joyeux, débarquèrent dans la pièce en criant un « On a finiiiii ! ». Et Sirius se retrouva avec le rouleau en plein torse. Blaise craignit les représailles, et il ne fut pas déçu, car Sirius se mêla à la bataille, de même que Ron. Harry fut arrosé par la peinture blanche et se réfugia auprès de son amant.

Il fallut que Severus hurle un « C'est pas bientôt fini, bande de gamins ?! » pour que les jeunes se calment. Deux secondes. Le temps que Sirius renverse à demi un récipient de peinture blanche sur son amant. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et, terrifié, Sirius s'enfuit hors de la pièce, poursuivit par son amant muni d'un rouleau imbibé de peinture. Les rires explosèrent quand Sirius se mit à hurler. Pendant ce temps-là, Remus prenait tranquillement des photos, d'Isaline qui semblait affligée devant ce spectacle, Blaise et Théo assis sur les bâches en train de rire avec Ron et Nymph' toute blanche, Harry et Draco ensemble avec leurs vêtements parsemés de tâches blanches ou encore Luna. Jolie Luna, qui n'avait pas une goutte de peinture blanche sur elle. Allez comprendre…

Autant dire qu'ils ne passèrent pas inaperçu quand ils rentrèrent chez eux. La cuisine était terminée, les meubles étant posés et les connexions d'eau faites. Le couple serait aidé, évidemment, mais ils avaient du temps devant eux. Blaise passa chez Isaline, histoire de se changer quand même un peu avant de repartir chez lui. Luna partait le lendemain dans la matinée, donc Blaise prit son numéro de téléphone et son adresse mail avant de s'en aller, le cœur un peu lourd.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à être triste. Luna se sentait maussade et Harry aussi. Draco rentrait chez lui, les vacances étaient terminées, ce qui attristait le tatoueur. En effet, maintenant, Draco ne serait plus à la maison comme avant et la vie reprenait. Harry craignait que les choses changent entre eux, que Draco se montre froid ou distant avec lui. Il regardait Draco faire sa valise, rassemblant ses affaires sur le lit, avec de la tristesse dans le regard. Oh, il le reverrait bien vite, peut-être même le lendemain, ou mardi, mais il était tout de même triste. Et Draco le savait, il sentait son regard posé sur lui. D'ailleurs, il partageait les mêmes sentiments.

En fait, il était à la fois content de retrouver sa chambre, ordonnée avec toutes ses affaires, et en même temps, quitter cette maison vivante, Isaline et ses soirées avec Harry le rendait morose. Cependant, les vacances étaient terminées, il devait rentrer chez lui et continuer ses études et son stage, comme il le faisait déjà depuis une semaine. Harry l'emmenait et revenait le chercher un peu plus tard. Draco était plus raisonnable que Harry et il arrivait à cacher ses sentiments, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son petit ami qui l'embrassa tendrement quand il fut temps qu'il s'en aille. C'était Isaline qui le ramenait, et il appréhendait déjà le moment où il mettrait les pieds chez lui. Dans cette maison froide et sans vie… où Harry n'était pas là…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

KYAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**Lys :** O__O

Mais merde alors !

**Lys : **Oh, zen…

Nan mais tu te rends pas compte ! J'avais promis à Pad'chan de poster cet après-midi et il est 22h30 !! Dégoûtée de la vie… Tout à cause de qui REFUSAIT de me connecter sur mon compte ! T____T

**Lys :** Zen, c'est pas ta faute…

Bon, tant pis… Je suis désolée Pad'chan, hein T__T

**Lys :** Bon, papotons un peu ou je vais me mettre à pleurer !

Okay… Bon, déjà ce chapitre n'est pas gai, autant être prévenu, et il y aura de nombreuses révélations. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.

**Lys :** Le chapitre 20 est presque terminé, ce qui est une belle chose !

Aussi : j'ai crée un blog (http: // didi-gemini . skyrock . com : pensez à retirer les points), où je parlerai de diverses choses, mes fics, et tout et tout. Bon, je viens juste de le créer donc il n'y a pas grand-chose… mais ça devrait arriver dans les jours qui arrivent.

**Lys :** En fait, elle devait le poursuivre aujourd'hui, mais ses plans ont été changés ! :p

Voilà voilà… Sinon, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, et aussi ceux qui ne laissent pas d'adresse. Je ne peux pas vous répondre mais vos petits mots me font tout autant plaisir !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19

La rentrée fut difficile. Il en avait vécues, pourtant, des rentrées de classe. Mais celle-ci fut sans doute la plus difficile.

Comme toujours, il revoyait des visages plus ou moins connus, saluait des gens, s'arrêtait deux minutes pour discuter, avec le même flegme habituel. Comme toujours, il montait des escaliers, accompagné de Blaise, et entrait dans une salle de classe ou un amphithéâtre. Comme d'habitude, quoi.

Sauf que, ce jour-là, ses pensées étaient tournées vers Harry Potter. Son amant. L'homme qu'il aimait.

Draco ne cessait de penser à lui. Au moment-même où il était arrivé chez lui, ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers son amant. Il avait retrouvé sa chambre pâle et froide, ses affaires personnelles, qui auraient pu appartenir à un autre.

Tout était si différent, chez lui… Dans la chambre de Harry, tout indiquait que cette pièce lui appartenait, que ça soit les CD, les magazines, les photos ou encore l'ordinateur.

Mais pas dans la chambre de Draco. Elle était trop impersonnelle, elle aurait pu convenir à n'importe qui. Draco avait eu l'impression de sortir d'un rêve et de revenir dans la réalité. Il avait quitté les nuages pour retomber sur Terre.

Ses parents étaient rentrés dans l'après-midi. Sa mère l'avait serré dans ses bras et son père lui avait tapoté l'épaule. Ils avaient discuté. Un peu. Puis, il était remonté dans sa chambre. Ils avaient dîné, ensuite. En discutant. Un peu. Pas beaucoup. Pas assez…

Où était Isaline ? Où étaient ses bras qui lui serraient le cou, ses baisers dans les cheveux ? Où étaient la chaleur de la maison, les voix qui chantaient dans la cuisine ? Où étaient ces moments passés, cette vie étrange qu'il avait menée pendant deux semaines, à présent disparue, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée…

Draco s'enfonçait à nouveau dans la routine. Les heures de cours s'enchaînaient et, à peine arrivés à la fac, les voilà déjà avec un lourd devoir à préparer. Blaise avait gémi de dépit : à peine les vacances étaient-elles terminées que les revoilà en train de bosser sur un devoir. Draco n'avait rien dit mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Quand la journée fut terminée, Draco n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui. Et aussi voir Harry. Mine de rien, il lui avait manqué, ayant passé deux semaines avec lui. Le blond ne fut pas étonné de le voir devant sa fac, à demi assis sur sa moto, en train de l'attendre.

La routine, quoi…

**OoO**

Le salon était silencieux. Très silencieux. Pourtant, la télé était allumée, mais le son tellement bas qu'Isaline avait du mal à entendre ce qui se racontait. En même temps, elle avait passé la journée chez Sirius et Severus. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry.

Il était assis dans le canapé, les genoux repliés contre son torse, regardant vaguement une merde qui passait à la télé. Isaline s'assit à côté de lui. Elle voyait bien que Harry était morose, depuis que Luna était partie.

Son train était à midi et demie. Harry l'avait accompagnée à la gare, tirant sa valise. Isaline leur avait proposé de les emmener, mais tous deux voulaient encore passer un peu de temps ensemble. Ils avaient grignoté un sandwich, puis Luna avait pris son train. Harry l'avait serrée fort dans ses bras, elle lui manquait déjà. Quand il était revenu à la maison, Isaline, qui était passée chercher quelque chose, le trouva vraiment tristounet et ça lui plomba le moral. Elle lui dit alors d'aller chercher Draco, ça lui remettrait du baume au cœur.

Mais quand il était rentré, l'humeur de Harry n'avait pas changée. Il était allé chercher Draco et l'avait ramené chez lui. Elle n'en savait pas plus. Il n'y avait pas de disputes en l'air, mais le comportement de Harry était tout de même inquiétant… Elle l'aurait pensé un peu plus souriant, un peu plus joyeux, une fois qu'il aurait revu Draco, mais ça n'avait pas suffi pour le mettre de bonne humeur. D'un autre côté, nous étions en janvier…

« Ryry ?

- Oui ?

- Ça va bientôt faire quatre ans qu'on vit à Paris. Tu te rends compte ?

- C'est vrai, dit Harry. Quatre ans. Ça passe vite, quand même.

- C'est sûr ! »

Presque quatre ans qu'ils vivaient à Paris. Quatre ans que Harry avait quitté Londres, avec Isaline, Nymph' et Sirius. Harry n'aimait pas le mois de janvier, surtout le début du mois. C'était l'époque où il avait déménagé, pourtant. Mais leur départ avait une signification… Et Harry n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

« Il y a un problème, avec Draco ? Demanda soudain Isaline.

- Non. C'est juste que… bah, je voulais parler un peu ave lui, mais il voulait rentrer. Il avait des choses à faire, qu'il disait. Pas voulu le déranger. »

Dans deux jours, cela ferait quatre ans qu'il avait quitté Londres pour vivre à Paris. Le papillon bleu tatoué sur son torse semblait brûler doucement sa peau. Harry posa sa main sur son torse, le regard dans le vague.

Le papillon, sur la fenêtre. Battant des ailes, derrière la vitre. Libre.

Tatoue-moi un papillon, tata. S'il te plait.

Un papillon bleu. Comme s'il allait s'envoler.

Je veux être un papillon. Voler comme eux. Etre libre.

Je veux pouvoir sauter sans tomber en bas et me briser…

« Va te coucher, Harry.

- Oui. »

**OoO**

Deux jours qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle. Une éternité.

Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, ce genre de truc. Et pourtant, il était sorti avec pas mal de filles, il avait arrêté de les compter. Mais Luna, c'était différent. Elle-même était différente…

Blaise aimait les femmes. Comme sa mère aimait les hommes. Depuis la fin du collège, il enchaînait les petites amies, même s'il s'était calmé depuis son entrée à la fac.

Il n'avait pas goût particulier en matière de femme : les brunes, les blondes, les rousses, les noires, les asiatiques… il avait tout essayé. Les intellos, les stupides. Les loufoques, les sages. Il n'avait pas vraiment de préférence, même s'il avait tendance à sortir avec des métis ou des noires. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que Draco lui en parle. Blaise n'avait besoin de personne pour expliquer cette petite tendance : il avait toujours éprouvé un complexe dû à sa couleur de peau, vis-à-vis de sa mère, et il avait même avoué à son meilleur ami que ça le gênait de caresser les peaux trop blanches.

Blaise tombait rarement amoureux, il ressentait davantage d'attirance que de sentiments pour les filles. Et c'était tant mieux, car vu les conneries qu'il avait faites à cause de ses sentiments… Bref. Pour lui, une fille restait une fille et le sexe était un aspect important dans le couple qu'il formait avec une femme, qu'importe son origine, son passé, ses coutumes. Il n'était pas comme Draco, lui. Déjà, il n'aurait pas pu rester cinq ou six mois sans baiser, et encore moins attendre le bon vouloir de sa partenaire avant de passer à l'acte. Mine de rien, ça faisait presque trois mois que Draco et Harry étaient ensemble, et toujours rien à l'horizon. Enfin, si, de la branlette, mais rien d'approfondi. Draco méritait tout son respect…

Voilà quelles étaient les convictions de Blaise : un couple sans baise ne fonctionnait pas. Cela dit, il n'était pas un salaud et il se comportait toujours en gentleman avec les filles. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé de sortir avec plusieurs personnes à la fois et il les respectait.

Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Luna… Ses pensées avaient changé. La jeune fille l'intéressait. L'attirait. De façon inexplicable. Elle était bizarre, pourtant. Quand il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, elle portait un pantalon noir rayé de violet et un vieux pull marron. Elle arborait un collier affreux et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. Et, une fois de plus, elle s'était à peine coiffée.

Pourtant, il l'avait trouvée jolie. Malgré ses fringues, ses bijoux, il l'avait trouvée jolie. Avec ses yeux bleus rêveurs, sa peau pâle, son léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres… ses cheveux qui semblaient flotter dans son dos, sa voix douce…

Il se dégageait d'elle une impression de douceur, du moins de son point de vue, et malgré ses bizarreries, Blaise la trouvait terriblement adorable. Et elle lui plaisait. C'était fou, voire stupide. Il aimait les filles bien proportionnées, alors que Luna était plate comme une limande, bien habillées et coiffés, le contraire exact de l'anglaise. Blaise était pourtant attiré par elle, comme si elle l'avait ensorcelé. Il avait ressenti de la jalousie quand Théo s'était montré trop proche d'elle, trop familier, au point de déclencher une bataille de peinture. Le pire, dans cette histoire, c'était que Luna ne se rendait compte de rien. Un trait amusant de son caractère mais assez frustrant, tout de même…

Blaise poussa un soupir de dépit : le voilà amouraché d'une fille un peu folle qui s'emparait de toutes ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être un jour attiré par quelqu'un comme Luna, et pourtant… Il ferma toutes les fenêtres sur son ordinateur et se connecta sur MSN. Elle était là : Luna - _La __folie, c'est se comporter de la __même__manière__ et s'__attendre__ à un __résultat__différent__ (Einstein)_. Il eut un petit sourire : elle n'était pas si folle que ça, Luna…

**OoO**

Le salon. Vide. Pas un bruit, à part la télévision qui ronronnait doucement. A peine.

Le salon, rempli de lumière pâle, qui illuminait les meubles, le parquet ciré au sol, le canapé s'allongeant à l'infini… Les photos sur les murs, le tapis sur le sol…

Il entra dans ce salon, si chaud et lumineux, avec le léger murmure de la télévision. Ses pieds nus sur le sol, sur le tapis. Il avait chaud. Il était bien. Comme s'il était chez lui.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il n'avait jamais eu sa place, ici. Il n'était le bienvenu que quand l'autre était là. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer ici, sinon. Ni ici, ni ailleurs.

Il se retourna. Lentement. Comme s'il avait peur de biser cet ensemble radieux, ces objets qu'il percevait à peine.

Et il le vit. Son visage, son corps. Cet être qu'il aimait, cet être qu'il chérissait, au point de tout accepter. Cet homme qui le regardait avec ce visage ravagé par la colère, ses yeux ambrés le foudroyant. Il sentait sa fureur, cet aura sombre qui l'entourait, qui voulait le frapper…

Il sentit tout son corps trembler. Et tomber. Par terre. Sur le tapis. Le parquet. Il vit son visage, ses lèvres. Il entendit ses cris, ses insultes.

Il tombait. Et il ne pouvait plus se relever…

**OoO**

Isaline sauta de son lit et manqua de tomber par terre. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se rua dans celle de Harry.

Il hurlait. Hurlait fort, terrorisé. Elle le trouva pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, haletant. Isaline se faufila dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots, tremblant de tous ses membres. Sa main allait et venait dans ses cheveux, sa voix lui murmurait des mots réconfortants et sans aucun sens, alors que Harry pleurait toujours, gémissant.

Il était là. Dans le salon. Chez lui. Il me faisait mal. J'ai peur, Tata. Il me faisait mal. Comme toujours.

Je l'aimais, tu sais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fâche. Je voulais juste…

Tais-toi, Harry. Tais-toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça n'a jamais été de ta faute…

Calme-toi, mon bébé…

**OoO**

« Gné ?

- J'apprécie ta… heu, comment maman disait ? … ta loquacité ! Ouais, j'adore ta loquacité !

- Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Bah non, pourquoi ? »

Harry poussa un soupir. Las. Il regarda à nouveau le dessin et tenta de raisonner son client : non, franchement, se tatouer un sapin qui diffusait une bonne odeur dans la voiture sur la fesse n'était pas une bonne idée… Mais il eut beau insister, en lui affirmant qu'il allait le regretter et que sa femme n'allait pas être spécialement apprécier, Francis se montra particulièrement buté. Déjà, c'était pas ses affaires, ensuite, il avait réfléchi comme un dingue à ce tatouage, et enfin, il était pédé comme un phoque. Face à ces arguments implacables, Harry lui avait alors montré l'arrière-boutique.

Il y avait des jours, comme ça, où il en avait marre. De son boulot. M'enfin, il l'avait choisi. Il fit donc un devis pour son client, qui paya une avance en cash, prêt à commencer. Il baissa son froc et son caleçon et s'allongea, offrant à Harry la vue magnifique de son postérieur fraichement épilé pour l'occasion. Francis ne le lâchait pas du regard, alors que Harry enfilait ses gants et préparait son appareil. Il regarda attentivement le tatouage, somme toute assez simple. Puis, il commença son travail, tout en discutant plus ou moins avec son client, nullement gêné par la vue de ce fessier. A vrai dire, il ne voyait plus rien à part la zone à tatouer et le dessin en lui-même. Il entendit à peine les avances de Francis.

Quand son client fut parti, son tatouage inachevé mais le prochain rendez-vous programmé, Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Depuis le matin, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il avait fait un cauchemar la veille. Et il savait parfaitement pourquoi : aujourd'hui, cela faisait quatre ans qu'il avait quitté Londres, et rien qu'à penser aux raisons qui avaient poussées Isaline à vendre la boutique pour vivre ici, des frissons désagréables lui parcouraient le dos…

En fait, Harry n'allait pas bien. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Et il ne voulait en parler à personne, même pas à Isaline. Pourtant, Sirius lui avait téléphoné, aujourd'hui. Isaline lui avait dit que Harry n'était pas là, comme le brun le lui avait demandé. Luna aussi avait appelé. Et Olivier. Cho.

Ils savaient qu'il n'allait pas bien. C'était pareil chaque année.

Et comme chaque année, Harry ne voulait parler à personne. Comme une certaine journée, en août. Personne. Il ne voulait parler à personne.

« Ryry ?

- Oui ?

- Ton boulot est terminé.

- Non, j'ai encore un rendez-vous.

- Annulé. »

Harry soupira. Il regarda sa montre et, sans réfléchir davantage, il partit dans le garage chercher sa moto. Il voulait voir Draco. Il ne voulait voir personne sauf lui. Parce que lui ne savait rien de lui, rien de ce qui s'était passé à Londres, et il saurait lui changer les idées. Pas Théo, il lui avait raconté, et pas Ron, qui travaillait encore. Il voulait voir Draco, juste un peu.

Alors que Harry partait sur la route, chevauchant sa moto, il pensa au blond qui lui manquait. Son lit lui paraissait froid sans lui. Il était allé le chercher lundi et lui avait téléphoné la veille. Il avait presque eu l'impression de le déranger, même si le blond affirmait le contraire, et ils n'avaient pas parlé longtemps. Pourtant, Harry avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller plus loin, laissant Draco couper la communication.

Harry arriva devant la fac, et comme d'habitude, il s'assit à demi sur son siège pour l'attendre. Il avait le temps, il était même en avance, étant donné que Draco devait sortir vers cinq heures trente. Harry attendit donc calmement que Draco sorte de la fac.

Mais il ne vint pas. Harry attendit trois quart d'heures, et pas un signe de Draco. Il lui arrivait parfois de sortir avec du retard, même souvent, alors Harry avait attendu un peu plus. Même si c'était inutile. Même s'il le savait. Et le fait que Draco ne soit pas là lui serra la gorge. Il n'était pas bien, il respirait trop fort, tentant de garder son calme. Pourquoi s'énerver ? Tout allait bien…

Calme-toi, Harry…

Avec le plus de calme possible, Harry prit son téléphone portable et chercha son numéro dans son répertoire. Il appela. Il entendit la tonalité. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois…

« Oui, allô ? »

Sa voix agacée. Comme s'il le dérangeait.

« Dray, c'est moi.

- Je sais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis devant ta fac, là, et je t'attends depuis trois quarts d'heures ! S'exclama Harry, qui n'aimait pas du tout son ton.

- Je suis chez moi, Harry ! Je finis plus tôt, un prof est malade. Désolé, mais il faut que je te laisse, fit Draco pour couper court à la conversation.

- Attends une minute, faut qu'on parle, là. Je te dérange ?

- Contrairement à certains, je travaille, moi. J'ai un devoir important à faire…

- Draco, ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Moi aussi je travaille, figure-toi, mais j'ai réussi à me libérer pour venir te chercher.

- Ecoute, Harry, je suis vraiment occupé. Ne viens pas me chercher pendant quelques jours, j'ai pas le temps de passer chez toi, je dois bosser.

- Je t'emmerde ?

- Pardon ?

- Vas-y, dis-le que je t'emmerde.

- Harry ! S'écria Draco, surpris.

- Ça fait trois jours que t'es parti, trois jours que j'ai l'impression de t'emmerder. Quand je suis venu te chercher, quand je t'ai appelé hier…

- Harry, tu ne me fais pas chier, mais j'ai besoin de calme, c'est important ! Alors essaie de comprendre…

- A plus. »

Et il coupa la conversation. Harry fourra son portable dans sa poche, remit son casque et partit de la fac. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il sentit deux fois son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, mais il ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois pour répondre. Il ne le rappela même pas.

**OoO**

« Mais quel con !

- Ouh la la, sa seigneurie se permet de dire des gros mots, il va neiger !

- Blaise, la ferme !

- Allez, raconte-moi tout, au lieu de t'exciter pour rien. »

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit, où Blaise s'était allongé. Ils comptaient revoir ensemble quelques petites choses pour leur devoir à rendre, afin de voir un peu les erreurs de l'autre, faire des retouches. Avant qu'ils ne s'y mettent, Draco avait essayé d'appeler Harry, comme il l'avait fait la veille, mais il ne répondait pas.

« On s'est disputé, hier.

- Pourquoi ? »

Draco lui raconta que Harry était venu le chercher mais il n'était pas là, étant donné qu'un de leurs profs était absent, et Harry s'était soudain emporté.

« Parce que tu es rentré sans le prévenir ?! S'exclama Blaise, sans y croire.

- Non… »

Draco parut alors embarrassé. Il passa sa main dans son cou, le massant quelques secondes, puis il avoua à Blaise qu'il était préoccupé par ce devoir assez long et complexe, donc il avait besoin de temps et il n'avait pas du tout été attentionné avec Harry. Et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait dû donner à Harry l'impression qu'il l'ennuyait.

« Il disait qu'il m'emmerdait, que je devais le reconnaître, que c'était l'impression que je lui donnais… Je n'ai pas fait preuve de beaucoup de tact quand je lui ai demandé d'éviter de venir me chercher, mais… je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est emporté comme ça… »

Il aurait dû lui dire ça d'une autre manière, mais Draco était parti sur sa lancée quand il écrivait son devoir et il ne voulait pas en perdre le fil, donc il devait vite raccrocher, sauf que Harry s'était énervé. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était emporté comme ça. D'habitude, ça ne lui arrivait jamais, surtout pour des broutilles… Et là, bizarrement, il devait regarder qui l'appelait pour éviter de lui répondre…

« Tu devrais aller le voir.

- Ah non ! Je suis occupé, là, j'ai autre chose à faire…

- Draco, peut-être que Harry a besoin de toi. Il s'est passé quelque chose, et…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe ? Dit Draco avec évidence. Je suis parti de chez lui il y a quatre jours et il allait bien. Et d'un coup, tout va de travers ! Je passerai ce week-end.

- Entre deux cours ? Fit Blaise d'un air de reproche.

- Oh toi, tu peux parler, avec ta Luna ! »

Blaise refrogna. Il prit son sac et sortit ses documents, mettant fin à la conversation, qui ne menait à rien. Draco ne put que soupirer, exaspéré : Harry était vraiment prise de tête…

**OoO**

Draco avait l'impression que cette journée ne se finirait jamais. Elle était terminée depuis cinq minutes, pourtant, mais il devait encore rentrer chez lui. Une fois qu'il serait dans sa chambre, il serait tranquille…

La veille, il avait rencontré Daphné à la fac, entourée de ses amis. Avec Blaise, ils déjeunèrent avec eux. Draco voulait se changer un peu les idées et prendre son repas avec Terry et sa nouvelle copine, ou encore d'autres étudiants exaspérants au possible, ne lui disait rien. Daphné était chiante mais distrayante. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Sauf que, ce midi-là, elle avait été plus chiante que distrayante. En effet, elle lui parla de Harry. Du début à la fin. Draco crut qu'il allait l'étrangler quand il commença à comprendre qu'elle avait flashé sur son mec.

Et pas seulement flashé… Draco en venait à regretté le moment où il avait permis à Harry de danser avec elle à sa fête d'anniversaire, car elle semblait très bien se rappeler de ce moment magique quand il l'avait fait valser sur la piste. Le pire fut quand elle lui fit du charme pour avoir sa photo, notamment celle sur son portable, ou alors son adresse mail. Draco refusa, l'envoyant bouler : non mais et puis quoi encore ?! Blaise, ce vicelard, lui dit que, de toute façon, vu où il en était avec Harry en ce moment… Il n'en fallut pas plus à Daphné pour lui sauter dessus et le harceler de questions.

Draco était furieux après Blaise. D'ailleurs, il ne lui parlait plus depuis la veille, tant il recevait d'appels de Daphné qui avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs pour avoir l'adresse de Harry ou son numéro de téléphone. Il n'en pouvait plus, surtout que Harry lui manquait…

Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Cinq jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et ça pesait. Vraiment, ça pesait. Harry lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé : Draco avait envie de le voir, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. De se réconcilier avec lui. Il avait désiré ce silence de sa part, quelques jours seulement, pour qu'en suite ils puissent passer plus de temps ensemble, mais il le regrettait, maintenant.

En même temps, il lui en voulait : cet idiot s'était emporté pour des broutilles, il avait osé penser qu'il l'ennuyait… Bon, il était vrai que Draco voulait du silence pendant quelques jours, mais s'embrouiller avec lui ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, loin de là. Et puis, mine de rien, savoir que Harry lui en voulait perturbait Draco. Il se demandait de plus en plus s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose, ou si, tout simplement, Harry avait pété un câble et son orgueil le forçait à ne pas répondre au téléphone.

Draco mit son sac sur son épaule, peu réjoui à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Il avait sa mère constamment sur son dos qui lui posait mille questions sur Harry, son séjour chez Isaline, Sirius et son amant, Nymphadora… Son père était plus discret et l'ennuyait bien moins, mais Narcissa voulait savoir si Isaline Anderson s'était bien occupée de lui, comme si son fils avec cinq ans. Draco lui avait répété qu'elle avait été adorable avec lui, comme tout le reste de la famille. Il préféra ne pas lui dire qu'elle cachait ses fringues dans ses propres affaires histoire de l'embêter, ça aurait fait mauvais genre…

De plus, il s'était fait à la chaleur de la maison d'Isaline et Harry, les discussions à table, quelques soirées devant la télévision… Des petits moments comme ça qui changeaient son quotidien. Il se réadaptait à la vie chez lui, mais il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Un petit quelque chose, insignifiant, mais il ressentait un manque étrange…

« Draco ? »

Le blond sursauta. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Théo qui s'avançait vers lui. Le blond eut un léger sourire en le voyant : voilà une rencontre inattendue. Ils se serrèrent la main et Draco remarqua que Théo avait l'air vraiment fatigué.

« Tu n'as pas bonne mine, toi.

- Le boulot. Il fait un froid de chien, et bosser par -2 degrés, c'est pas la joie.

- Je te plains. Je t'offre un café ?

- C'est pas de refus. »

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital pour aller dans un bar à quelques mètres. Draco lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là, Théo lui répondit qu'il devait récupérer un ami qui avait un problème de voiture, mais apparemment, il était parti sans l'attendre. Il allait l'entendre, cet abruti ! Draco eut un léger sourire en l'entendant se plaindre : ça faisait du bien de retrouver des têtes connues…

Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent deux cafés. Ils discutèrent un peu, tranquillement. Théo raconta que Seamus allait retirer son plâtre ce jour-même, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Allait suivre la rééducation, mais au moins, Théo ne serait plus obligé d'envelopper son plâtre avec des sacs plastiques pour qu'il puisse se laver… Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Draco voyait que Théo était fatigué et préoccupé. Il finit d'ailleurs par lui poser la question.

« Théo, tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh, rien de spécial… Bon, y'a Harry qui me préoccupe un peu, mais bon…

- Harry ? »

Son prénom avait fusé de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Théo lui lança un regard mi-embrassé, mi-hésitant. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment parler de ça.

« Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- De quoi ?

- Oh, vous vous êtes disputés, tous les deux, nan ? Fit Théo avec un léger sourire.

- Théo, dis-moi ce qui lui arrive, s'il te plait.

- Pas grand-chose. Chaque année, c'est pareil. Y'a trois ou quatre jours, c'était… enfin, comment dire… bah ça faisait quatre ans qu'il avait quitté Londres. Il est jamais bien, ce jour-là. Il bosse, hein, mais il veut parler à personne qu'il connait. Je l'ai appelé dans la soirée, mais il répondait pas, et Isaline m'a dit qu'il n'était pas là. Enfin, elle dit la même chose à chaque fois, même si c'est pas vrai. Sirius m'a dit que, un jour, il était venu chez eux et Harry a pété un câble. Il l'avait rarement vu autant en colère.

- Mais pourquoi il est énervé comme ça ? S'inquiéta le blond.

- Bah… Ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé à Londres, mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler. Il en parle à personne et je ne connais pas les détails. Enfin, je sais juste qu'il a eu un gros problème et il a été obligé de partir. Il est jamais bien et ça dure plusieurs jours. »

Draco resta pensif quelques secondes, en pensant à leur coup de téléphone. Ça expliquerait qu'il se soit emporté… Un sentiment de culpabilité s'insinua dans son cœur : Harry ne voulait voir ni parler à personne, mais il était venu le chercher. Harry avait eu besoin de parler, de le voir, et Draco lui avait demandé qu'ils arrêtent de se voir quelques jours.

« Je suis stupide…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est venu me chercher mercredi, je n'étais pas là, alors il m'a appelé et on s'est disputé…

- Stop, je t'arrête. »

Etonné, Draco lança un regard interrogatif à Théo qui semblait très sérieux.

« Harry est un type génial, mais son plus gros défaut, c'est qu'il garde beaucoup de choses pour lui. Ou alors il en parle à peu de personnes. Tu pouvais pas savoir qu'il n'était jamais bien à ce moment de l'année, donc ne culpabilise pas.

- Pourquoi il ne me parle pas de…

- Il est comme ça ! S'exclama Théo d'un air fataliste. Par exemple : quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de toi, c'est moi qu'il est venu voir. Pourquoi pas Ron ? Cho ? Olivier ? Nan, moi. Que moi. Faut pas chercher, il est comme ça. »

Draco avait d'autres exemples en tête. Il y avait des choses que Harry ne lui disait pas, ou alors au compte-goutte. Déjà, il lui avait dit que son ex petit ami avait honte de lui, donc il recevait peu de marques d'affection en public. Puis, il lui avouait qu'il n'avait eu qu'un seul copain et qu'il était puceau. Sans oublier qu'il était orphelin et qu'il avait été maltraité par sa famille adoptive, les Dursley.

« Harry a parfois des humeurs noires, comme ça, on sait pas pourquoi. Enfin, moi, j'en sais rien. J'ai demandé à Cho, elle m'a envoyé bouler. Une fois, je me suis pris la tête avec lui, on s'est pas parlé pendant presque un mois. Et puis j'ai appris qu'il se faisait harceler par un ami de son ex. Il parait qu'Isaline était furieuse qu'il ne lui ait rien dit. Elle voyait bien qu'il allait pas bien, il mangeait moins et ne voyait plus personne, mais bon, il a des périodes comme ça. Ouh la la, Nymph' m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas flippé quand elle allait au boulot. Quand Isaline et Harry se prennent la tête, il parait que ça fait peur. »

Draco resta pensif quelques instants. Il tenta d'imaginer Harry avec un visage réellement furieux, mais il n'y parvint pas, ni même pour Isaline. Il connaissait ses expressions, mais l'imaginer pleine de fureur… Et tous les deux ensembles, alors qu'il y avait tant d'amour… Etrange… et inquiétant…

« Je vais aller le voir.

- J'espère qu'il a la pêche, aujourd'hui, dit Théo en terminant son café. Sinon, tu vas te retrouver dehors.

- C'est si horrible que ça, ce qu'il a vécu à Londres ? »

Théo ne répondit pas. Il haussa juste les épaules. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les détails et, pour le peu qu'il connaissait, Harry lui avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne et Théo n'était pas du genre à laisser filtrer ce genre de secret. Un jour, Cho l'avait testé pour savoir s'il était au courant et elle avait senti que Harry lui avait raconté des choses. Elle était au courant, elle aussi, mais Théo n'avait pas compris ni pourquoi, ni comment. Olivier aussi, il savait. Théo n'avait jamais su pourquoi non plus.

« Assez traumatisant, je dirai. Bon, je vais te laisser. Je dois récupérer Seamus à l'hôpital.

- Et ton ami ?

- Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Je ne suis pas un taxi, moi ! »

Draco eut un sourire moqueur et lui dit qu'il transportait toujours Seamus, pour l'emmener à la fac ou le ramener le soir, le jeune homme attendait toujours dans le coin le temps que Théo arrive. Ce dernier grogna qu'il n'avait pas le choix et il aurait bien voulu qu'on en fasse autant si c'était lui qui avait le pied dans le plâtre.

Ils se quittèrent donc sur le parking. Draco monta dans sa voiture et roula en direction de la boutique, pour avoir une conversation avec Harry. Il lui manquait, c'était un fait, mais surtout, il voulait savoir exactement ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Draco admettait que Théo ne puisse pas lui en parler, il ne le ferait sûrement pas à sa place, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Draco allait rester sans rien faire. Il arriva donc à la boutique et se gara devant la porte du garage. Puis, il sonna. Isaline vint lui ouvrir et eu un léger sourire.

« Salut beau blond. Tu vas bien ?

- On fait aller. Je dois voir Harry.

- Il est pas là.

- Tu dis ça à chaque personne qui veut le voir, hein ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, peu décidée à le laisser entrer. Elle lui dit néanmoins que, s'il voulait vraiment le voir, il risquait de trouver vite la porte. Harry n'était pas de bonne humeur, c'était à ses risques et périls. Pourtant, Draco voulut quand même entrer, alors Isaline le laissa faire, regagnant la boutique qu'elle était en train de nettoyer. Draco allait monter dans la chambre mais Harry sortit de l'arrière-boutique, sûrement poussé par sa tante.

Il avait l'air fatigué et peu avenant. Il ne souriait pas et sembla très las en voyant Draco dans le couloir. Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer : il ne s'attendait pas à une effusion d'amour, mais on avait presque l'impression que… ça le faisait chier qu'il soit là. Un peu comme lui, au téléphone, quand il l'avait entendu.

« Bonjour, Harry. Ça va ? »

Belle entrée en matière, Draco… Mais le voir ainsi lui rappelait le jour où il l'avait abordé pour la première fois, l'invitant à passer une soirée avec Blaise, Millicent, Hermione et Ron. Au tout début.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler.

- Plus tard, je suis occupé, répondit Harry d'une voix sèche.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux !

- Désolé, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de calme, et contrairement à certains, je travaille. C'est pas toi qui va nettoyer par terre, alors rentre chez toi et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Il parlait d'une voix froide que Draco n'apprécia pas du tout. Le Harry qu'il aimait avec disparu, remplacé par cet homme qui semblait n'avoir qu'une envie : le jeter dehors. Et cela lui fit cruellement penser à lui-même, avec ses ex…

« Théo m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Que c'était toujours comme ça au début de l'année, et que…

- Justement, je ne me sens pas bien, alors laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas t'emmerder avec ça.

- Tu ne m'emmerdes pas, je veux t'aider. Harry, reste-là ! »

Draco lui prit fermement le bras. Un sentiment de lassitude passa sur le visage de Harry qui se massa le front. Il voulait qu'il s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas voir Draco, ni lui, ni personne d'autre. Il avait voulu, quelques jours auparavant, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Demain, ça irait mieux, il en était certain…

« Draco, vraiment, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Je ne veux pas, je veux que tu me racontes…

- Tu avais besoin qu'on te laisse tranquille, et bien, moi aussi je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille ! »

Harry retira son bras et lui lança un regard énervé. Puis, il monta les escaliers jusque dans sa chambre, laissant Draco planté là, dans l'entrée. Le blond voulut le suivre, mais il savait que cela allait envenimer davantage la dispute, et il ne voulait pas de ça. Loin de là. Il comprit qu'il avait blessé Harry et il sentait mal…

Nymph' sortit de l'arrière-boutique et lui fit un léger sourire. Elle s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les joues, et aussi le consoler un peu.

« Te fais pas de bile, il est comme ça à chaque fois. Reviens demain, ce sera passé.

- Je l'ai blessé. Il avait besoin de moi, et…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis, c'est pas de ta faute s'il est comme ça. Viens avec moi. »

Nymph' prit un trousseau de clé se trouvant sur la commode et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils sortirent de la maison et Nymph' se planta devant la boite aux lettres qu'elle ouvrit. Un tas de lettres s'y trouvait. Sans comprendre, Draco la regarda examiner chacune des lettres, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une enveloppe blanche. Elle la montra à Draco : il n'y avait que l'adresse de Harry, avec son nom. Il la prit et la retourna. L'expéditeur le fit frémir : Cédric Diggory. Il leva les yeux vers elle : qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

« On va dire que ces trucs-là n'arrangent pas l'humeur de Harry. La plupart du temps, il les déchire sans les regarder, mais bon, là, il était pas d'humeur.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Demanda Draco, en sentant une colère étrange monter en lui.

- Va savoir. Harry ne les a jamais ouvertes. Cédric doit s'en douter. Ou alors il pense qu'Isaline l'empêche de lui répondre. Bref, reviens demain, ça ira mieux. »

Draco hocha la tête : il reviendrait. Il rendit l'enveloppe à contrecœur à Nymph', puis lui dit « au revoir », et il rentra chez lui, le cœur lourd.

**OoO**

« Déchire-là. »

Il entendit la feuille se déchirer. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois.

« Tu devrais la lire. Tu saurais au moins ce qu'il te raconte.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Bonne nuit. »

**OoO**

Il était presque cinq heures et Draco avait enfin fini avec ses cours particuliers. Non pas qu'ils étaient épuisants, mais il n'avait cessé de regarder l'heure, attendant le moment où il pourrait aller voir Harry.

Draco fouilla dans son sac et chercha ses clés de voiture. Maintenant, il prenait celui que Remus et Nymph' lui avaient offert : il était bien pratique et il aimait son style, bien qu'assez simple. Il mettait aussi la veste qu'Isaline lui avait achetée, elle lui tenait chaud. Pendant la semaine, alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous ensemble, avec Terry, Lavande, et toute la clique, Zacharias lui avait demandé où il avait acheté cette veste et il avait été surpris quand il lui avait dit que la mère de son petit ami la lui avait offerte. Il n'avait pas voulu expliquer que c'était en fait sa tante, qui s'était occupée de lui depuis qu'il avait huit ans, et encore moins qu'en fait c'était sa tutrice. Autant résumer. Ils avaient été encore plus surpris quand ils avaient appris que la superbe montre qu'il portait au poignet venait de Harry.

« Il se fout pas de ta gueule, ton mec ! »

Côté cadeau, non, c'était le cas de le dire… Daphné était présente, ce jour-là, et elle leur dit qu'elle aurait bien voulu un petit ami qui lui offre de beaux cadeaux aussi. Draco se disait qu'elle se méprenait totalement sur Harry : même s'il savait utiliser sa carte bleue, il n'était absolument pas habitué à dépenser de l'argent pour des conneries.

Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à remarquer la montre, une de ses élèves qui lui faisait du rentre-dedans l'avait remarquée. Elle semblait prête à le garder bien plus longtemps que prévu, mais Draco avait des projets en tête, dont parler avec Harry. Même s'il l'envoyait balader encore une fois, tant pis, Draco insisterait et il finirait par avoir ses explications. Il monta alors dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à la boutique de façon plus ou moins prudente. Comme à son habitude, il se gara devant le garage et sonna.

Isaline lui ouvrit et poussa un soupir en lui disant que Harry n'était pas là. Draco lui demanda si c'était vrai et il lut sur son visage que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Tu me laisses entrer quand même ?

- Ecoute, beau blond : moi, je fais ce qu'il me dit. »

Elle le laissa tout de même entrer. Alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures, elle s'avança dans l'escalier et appela Harry.

« Ryry ! Y'a un beau blond qui est rentré à la maison et il veut pas s'en aller. Je fais quoi ?

- Laisse-le monter. »

La porte venait de s'ouvrir. Isaline sembla soulagée : son Ryry avait enfin décidé d'arrêter d'hiberner dans sa chambre. Draco monta alors les escaliers et entra dans la chambre. Harry l'attendait, les yeux fatigués, et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il y eut un silence un peu embarrassant, Draco ne savait plus quoi lui dire, tous ses beaux discours envolés. Ce fut Harry qui se lança, à sa grande surprise.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. Pour hier et pour mercredi. Je me suis énervé après toi, je t'ai envoyé bouler… Je te demande pardon. »

Il semblait vraiment sincère. Draco était surpris que Harry lui demande pardon, il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il attende des excuses. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui devait s'excuser, en plus…

« Moi aussi je te demande pardon. Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça.

- Tu m'as juste dit que tu avais besoin de tranquillité. Il y a des façons de le dire, c'est vrai. Mais bon, t'y es pour rien.

- Tu ne me parles pas, Harry. »

Le brun, qui avait baissé les yeux, les leva vers Draco, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard. Alors qu'il savait déjà où son petit ami voulait en venir.

« Tu ne me parles de rien, Harry. Tout ce que je sais de toi, je l'ai au compte-goutte, et c'est souvent grâce à d'autres personnes que je sais ces choses. C'est Severus qui m'a dit que tu étais orphelin, il a fallu que ton oncle et ta tante viennent à Paris pour que tu m'en parles plus, j'ai dû te toucher de façon plus osée pour que tu m'avoues que tu étais vierge. De quoi tu as peur ? Que je dise tout aux autres ? Que j'ai pitié de toi ? Je ne suis pas bête, je peux comprendre, tu sais…

- Je suis comme ça. »

Il avait dit ça avec une telle évidence que Draco en fut soufflé. Mais c'était comme ça. Harry était comme ça. Il avait essayé de lutter, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à changer. On ne change pas sa personnalité, on ne peut que l'améliorer. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Je ne parle pas beaucoup de moi.

- Je sais Harry, soupira Draco en passant sa main sur son visage. Tu es compliqué, je le sais. Mais là, tu allais mal, et tu ne m'as rien dit.

- Pardon.

- Je ne veux pas de ton pardon, je veux que tu me dises quand tu ne vas pas bien. Théo m'a expliqué que c'est la période où tu as quitté Londres et il t'est arrivé des choses, là-bas. Nymph' m'a montré l'enveloppe de ton ex, Cédric. Elle m'a dit que ça te mettait de mauvaise humeur, ça aussi. Pourquoi tu n'es pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, à Londres ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler, dit Harry d'une voix ferme. Draco, je ne veux pas. C'est tout.

- Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi ! Si, Harry, tu n'as aucune confiance en moi ! Sinon, tu m'en parlerais !

- Si je n'avais pas confiance en toi, je ne serai pas venu te voir mercredi. »

Cela coupa Draco dans son élan. Il ne trouva rien à redire : il avait été le seul que Harry avait voulu voir, ce jour-là. Soudain, Harry s'avança vers lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, cachant son visage dans son cou. Alors, Draco resserra ses bras autour de lui l'attirant encore davantage contre son torse. Harry était bien ainsi, au creux de ses bras, comme si là était sa place. Draco enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, caressant son dos. Il profita de ce moment de tendresse. Il se rendait compte à quel point le contact de Harry lui avait manqué, en l'espace d'une semaine.

« Tu sais, Draco… Fit-il soudain. Je ne parle jamais de moi parce que je ne veux pas faire pitié, et je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Et puis… je ne veux pas parler de ça parce que je ne veux pas y penser. Surtout maintenant. Je t'ai toi et je veux oublier tout ça. »

Ces paroles le touchèrent droit au cœur. Draco embrassa ses cheveux et entendit Harry pousser un léger soupir de contentement.

« Mais tu nous inquiètes, tu sais, répliqua Draco d'une voix douce. Quand on n'a pas de nouvelles de toi, on s'inquiète.

- Tu ne voulais pas de nouvelles de moi, ça tombait bien.

- Harry !! S'écria Draco. N'interprète pas mal mes propos !

- Désolé. Mais tu ne voulais pas qu'on se voie, donc c'était bien. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien. Ça finit toujours par passer. »

Oui, mais il aurait voulu être là. Draco aurait voulu l'aider, au lieu de travailler comme un fou sur son devoir maintenant terminé. Il aurait pris un peu de retard, mais Harry n'aurait pas été tout seul.

« Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Si tu allais mal… maintenant que je sais que tu as tes « périodes »… tu me le dirais ?

- Non. »

Harry sentit deux mains prendre violement ses bras et il fut repoussé. Il lut la fureur dans les yeux bleu gris de Draco, sa bouche ne formant qu'un mince trait rosé. Harry ressentit de la culpabilité. Mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Ni lui promettre. Ça ne servirait à rien.

« Quand tu vas mal, je veux que tu me le dises.

- Non.

- Harry !!

- Arrête de crier. Si je vais mal, tu le verras. Mais je ne te dirai rien. Je ne le dis jamais. Je garde tout pour moi. C'est comme ça. Ne dis rien, Draco, j'ai toujours été comme ça. J'ai essayé de m'arranger, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Y'a que Tata qui arrive à voir, parfois. Faut croire que je suis un bon comédien.

- Harry… Grogna Draco, frustré. Je veux que tu me le dises. Je veux être là pour t'aider, et ne pas agir comme d'habitude alors que tu n'es pas bien ! C'est ça, un couple : se faire confiance mutuellement ! Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, mais je t'aime, merde ! Je veux t'aider et ne pas rester dans mon coin comme un con ! »

Deux lèvres se posèrent sur sa bouche, le faisant taire. Harry enserra son cou de ses bras, ses mains caressant ses cheveux. Draco voulut protester et le repousser, mais le brun tenait fermement ses épaules et il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Draco céda bien malgré lui à ce baiser tendre et amoureux. Ces lèvres lui avaient manqué et il ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à leurs assauts… Puis, Harry s'écarta et lui fit un sourire mutin. Le premier depuis qu'il l'avait quitté lundi dernier.

« J'ai lu quelque part que la meilleure façon de faire taire un homme était de l'embrasser.

- Abruti…

- Voilà que tu m'insultes, maintenant !

- Où tu as lu ça ?

- Dans un manga yaoi. Un manga avec des gays dedans, quoi. Tu connais _Love Mode_ ?

- Parle-en à Blaise, ça l'intéresserait sûrement. Bref, ne changeons pas de sujet.

- Dray… »

Harry voulut argumenter mais Draco prit son visage dans ses mains. Il semblait sérieux, et inquiet à la fois. Harry se pinça la lèvre : il détestait le voir comme ça. Comme il détestait voir les autres avec cette anxiété dans le regard, et cela à cause de lui.

« Harry. Tu veux vraiment que je m'inquiète ? Tu veux vraiment que je me demande sans cesse si tu vas bien, que je ne te fasse plus confiance ?

- Draco !

- Si je n'ai plus confiance en toi, Harry, ça ne nous mènera à rien. J'en ai rien à faire des autres, mais toi tu es important pour moi. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu me diras quand tu n'iras pas bien, ou je me tire, et tu ne me reverras plus.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Fit Harry avec de la panique dans les yeux.

- Tu crois ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais faire attention à ce que je dis et à ce que je fais, en me demandant sans arrêt si tu vas bien ou si tu me caches quelque chose ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais passer mon temps à interpréter ce que tu fais ?

- Mais pourquoi tu ferais…

- Mais parce que je t'aime, merde !

- Draco, tu t'emportes pour rien, » répliqua Harry.

Mais le blond lui résuma la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Théo. Harry se sentit en colère après son ami, même s'il savait que ses attentions n'étaient pas mauvaises : il avait sans doute voulu que Draco arrange la situation, étant donné que personne n'y était parvenu. Mais Harry détestait quand on parlait de lui à d'autres personnes, surtout ce genre de choses…

« Il va m'entendre, celui-là.

- Avant, c'est toi qui va m'entendre, rétorqua Draco sans le quitter des yeux. Harry, promets-moi que tu me diras quand tu ne seras pas bien ou quand tu auras des problèmes. Ou je me casse.

- Tu prends ça trop à cœur…

- Tu as vraiment envie que je m'en aille ?

- Si je te promets de faire des efforts, ça te va ? »

Draco savait qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas plus. Il le vit à son visage anxieux, ses yeux inquiets et à sa bouche pincée. Le blond soupira et hocha la tête : ça lui allait. Harry sembla soulagé, alors que dans le fond, ça n'allait pas si bien que ça. Certes, Draco était calmé, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Harry se sentait capable de réellement dévoiler ses soucis passagers à son petit ami.

Il lui avait promis de faire des efforts. Pas de lui avouer. C'était différent.

**OoO**

Narcissa monta les escaliers, vêtue de sa robe de chambre. Elle venait de raccrocher le téléphone, ayant parlé à sa mère une dizaine de minutes, et à présent, la seule chose qu'elle désirait était de se coucher.

Sa mère était dans une colère noire. Oh, elle s'était calmée, bien sûr, mais elle était toujours aussi furieuse après son petit-fils et son gendre. Draco était parti comme ça, sans prévenir, et les parents de Narcissa étaient aussi vexés que blessés. Mais leur colère n'était pas uniquement dirigée vers leur petit-fils, mais aussi vers Lucius, qui avait annoncé d'entrée de jeu qu'il avait proposé à Draco de rentrer à Paris s'il le désirait.

Aussitôt, Druella l'avait attaqué : et pourquoi donc lui avait-il proposé une telle chose ? Lucius lui avait alors répondu que Draco avait assisté à l'enterrement, donc il avait rempli son devoir. Quand sa belle-mère lui avait hurlé qu'il était parti sans même leur dire « au revoir », Lucius avait commencé à s'énerver.

« Vous savez très bien qu'il n'est pas à l'aise, ici. De plus, vous n'avez pas porté de réel intérêt à Draco depuis notre arrivée ici. Il avait plus le rôle d'une plante décorative que d'un invité. »

Outrée, Druella Black s'était mise dans une colère noire, rapidement associée à son mari qui en voulait terriblement à son petit fils et à son genre, mais ce dernier s'était montré d'une indifférence blessante. Il avait fini par quitter le Manoir pour prendre une chambre d'hôtel, refusant de rester une minute de plus dans cette maison. Narcissa ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle resta deux jours chez ses parents, mais ils étaient tellement furieux après sa famille qu'elle s'exila elle aussi à l'hôtel.

Résultat, le couple Malfoy ne passa pas le réveillon de Noël dans toute la famille Black mais en couple. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis la naissance de leur fils. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, et bien qu'ils ne soient pas habitués à de telles soirées, ils passèrent un excellent réveillon. Lucius se montra très attentionné et charmant avec son épouse, qui en vint à oublier ses soucis.

Evidemment, ils n'avouèrent pas à leur fils la situation, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait gâcher ses vacances, même si Narcissa avait du mal à avaler la pilule. Elle détestait Isaline Anderson et elle ne comprenait pas comment Draco pouvait aimer rester chez cette femme, et comment cette dernière pouvait tolérer son fils chez elle. Surtout qu'il passait ses journées avec Harry et Narcissa n'était pas assez niaise pour penser qu'ils jouaient aux dames lors de leurs soirées. Tout cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Pour éclaircir ces mystères, elle avait tenté d'interroger son fils qui restait vague sur ce sujet.

Tiens, en pensant à cela… Elle passa devant la chambre de Draco. De la lumière passait sous sa porte. Narcissa toqua puis entra, quand son fils grogna un « entrez » peu avenant. Elle le découvrit sur son lit en train de lire un roman. Ou, plutôt, à essayer de le lire.

« Bonsoir, Draco. Je viens juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit. »

Le jeune homme se leva alors et embrassa sa mère sur la joue. Elle lui demanda si tout allait bien, il paraissait préoccupé, et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Il poussa un soupir fatigué : il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, pas d'un point de physique, mais plutôt moral.

« J'ai eu un différent avec Harry.

- Oh, fit-elle, étonnée. Et ça s'est arrangé ?

- Plus ou moins. »

Draco hésita, puis il avoua à sa mère que Harry ne se sentait pas bien, moralement, et il ne le lui avait pas dit. Enfin, Draco ne l'avait pas compris, alors que, apparemment, ça arrivait de temps en temps, en particulier à cette époque de l'année. Narcissa fut étonnée que son fils soit si anxieux, mais en même temps, cela lui fit plaisir : cela prouvait qu'il tenait réellement à Harry. Et ça faisait du bien de sentir que son fils se posait quelque part, au lieu de voyager avec divers partenaires.

« Parle avec lui, et je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera. Vous vous aimez, non ? »

Draco eut envie de dire que, justement, il était là le problème : Harry ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ses soucis justement parce qu'il tenait à lui, tandis que Draco voulait l'aider parce qu'il était important pour lui. Aie aie…

Sa mère quitta sa chambre et à peine eut-elle fermé sa porte qu'il se jeta sur son téléphone portable. Tant pis s'il la dérangeait, il ne parviendrait pas à dormir tant qu'il n'avait pas un minimum de certitude. Il ne savait rien des ennuis de Harry, il ne pensait qu'au fait que, aujourd'hui encore, il se faisait harceler ou se sentait mal à cause de son passé. Il voulait être là pour lui mais Harry n'y mettait pas de la bonne volonté…

Draco chercha son numéro dans son répertoire, puis il appuya sur le petit téléphone vert. Enfin, il porta son mobile à son oreille et attendit. Tellement longtemps qu'il crut qu'il allait tomber sur la messagerie, mais…

« Ouais, allô ?

- C'est Draco. Excuse-moi de te déranger.

- Raaaah, beau blond, j'allais me coucher, moi… Mais quels casse-pieds, ces jeunes…

- Je suis désolé, mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, avoua Draco d'une voix hésitante. Isaline, si Harry n'allait pas bien, tu me le dirais ? »

Silence. Long silence.

« Encore faudrait-il que je le vois. »

Draco fut surpris et il le montra à Isaline.

« Tu es celle qui connait le mieux Harry, tu verras…

- Tu sais, Draco… Avec Harry, c'est pas difficile de voir quand il ne va pas bien. La plupart du temps, il s'enferme dans sa chambre et il joue de la guitare. Il mange moins, parle un peu moins… On voit quand il n'est pas bien. Mais on ne sait pas jusqu'à quel point il a mal.

- Pardon ?

- Harry m'a dit que Théo t'avait raconté pour le coup du harcèlement. Je dirais que, à ce moment-là, il avait le même comportement que d'habitude quand il ne va pas bien. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il recevait des coups de fils, des lettres… Bref. Avec Harry, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'en tenir. »

Il y eut un silence. Comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

« Tu sais… Je le connais bien, mais… si j'avais su… il y a des choses qu'on aurait pu éviter… »

Tant de choses auraient pu évitées si elle avait vu…

« Mais il a toujours été comme ça. Depuis qu'il est tout petit. Chez les Dursley, il ne devait pas montrer qu'il avait mal, et je pense que c'est un peu pour ça qu'il est comme ça. C'est assez chiant parce qu'on ne peut pas l'aider.

- Mais s'il va mal, tu me le dirais ?

- Bien sûr. »

Draco se sentit un peu soulagé. Mais les paroles d'Isaline l'avaient tout de même inquiété : mais qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Harry quand il était à Londres ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait caché, à sa familles, ses amis et à Isaline ?

**OoO**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que Cho s'excitait devant sa webcam. Elle tapait sur son clavier à une vitesse folle.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! Un sapin pour aérer la bagnole ?! Sur le cul ?!

- Heu… J'ai tatoué pire, tu sais…

- Non mais quelle idée ! C'était du bizutage ou un pari, j'en suis sûre !

- J'en sais rien, moi… »

À chaque fois que Harry tatouait des trucs bizarres, Cho avait la même réaction horrifiée. Mais les gens se tatouaient de ces choses… Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de certains tatouages. Harry trouvait qu'elle était assez étroite d'esprit, Cho se qualifiait de réaliste.

« Bon, bref. Sinon, tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Je me suis inquiétée, tu sais.

- Tu te fais du souci pour rien. »

Oh non, elle ne se faisait pas du souci pour rien.

« Je te laisse, je dois aller chercher Draco.

- Il a la belle vie, celui-là ! Son mec vient le chercher à son boulot ! Que demande le peuple ?

- A plus tard ! »

Et il se déconnecta. Cho resta quelques instants sans bouger, regardant fixement l'écran. Ses souvenirs refaisaient surface, peu à peu.

Cho connaissait Harry depuis longtemps. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, c'était quand elle avait surpris Cédric avec un autre homme. Ce jour-là, elle revenait exceptionnellement à Londres pour le voir parce qu'il lui manquait trop, et un de ses amis lui avait dit qu'il sortait avec son mec.

Son mec. Son petit ami. Cho se souvenait encore de son sourire vicieux quand Marcus lui avait dit ça. « Il est sorti avec son mec. Harry, qu'il s'appelle. »

Cédric l'avait trompée. Avec un homme. Elle avait été tellement blessée qu'elle avait foncé à l'endroit que Marcus lui avait indiqué, sans penser une seule seconde que ce connard l'avait manipulée. Il voulait qu'elle fasse un esclandre. Qu'elle pleure, qu'elle insulte Cédric, qu'il soit gêné et qu'il rejette Harry, qu'il nie sa relation avec lui.

Et il avait réussi. Cho avait pleuré, les avait insulté, lui et ce type qui avait osé lui prendre son amoureux. Elle avait haï Harry tellement fort, et Cédric, aussi… Ce fut pire encore quand il nia. Elle savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ça se voyait dans le visage inquiet, puis blessé de Harry. Elle le vit quand une ombre passa sur le visage du brun, et qu'il ne dit rien pour protester.

Harry ne protestait jamais. Il était comme elle : il acceptait pas amour. Il aimait trop Cédric pour faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui nuire. Elle avait été comme ça. Sauf que, elle, Cho, elle n'était qu'une couverture derrière laquelle Cédric se cachait. Il en trouva une autre, après elle. C'était pas difficile. Il était beau. Tellement beau et charmant…

Plus tard, des amis l'appelèrent. Ils lui racontèrent ce qu'avait fait Cédric. Les conneries qu'il avait faites. Et que Harry, son petit ami, était à l'hôpital.

Cho prit le premier train et partit pour Londres. Elle voulut voir Harry, afin de savoir exactement dans quel état il était. Oh, elle lui en voulait toujours… mais… elle voulait savoir…

Elle demanda alors aux infirmières de lui montrer la chambre de Harry, mais personne ne voulait la laisser entrer. Etait-elle une journaliste ? Ou une amie de ce dégénéré ? Elle put entrer grâce à une gentille infirmière qui la fit discrètement entrer.

Cho ferma les yeux. Et elle revit le visage pâle et tuméfié de Harry Potter, son regard vague et terne, ses lèvres gercées et ses cheveux noirs. Elle le revit, dans ce petit lit blanc, silhouette muette et aveugle qui semblait être sur le point de se briser.

Tout bascula, alors. Sa vision qu'elle avait de lui, sa colère à son encontre et ce sentiment de trahison qui demeurait en elle. Tout ça… bascula. Le voir si fragile dans ce lit, tombé dans le piège que Cédric lui avait tendu la blessa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Alors elle tendit la main vers son visage et caressa ses cheveux noirs, tendrement. Le jeune homme avait alors levé les yeux vers elle, puis les avait rabaissés.

Quand elle repartit, elle entendit les médecins discuter. Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave. Ça aurait pu être pire. Tout est dans la tête. Il est fragile. Nous conseillerons sa tante. Tu sais, la femme blonde qui vient souvent. Elle est passée à la télé, même qu'elle s'est battue contre ce fou. Il doit voir un psychiatre. Oui, ça aurait pu être pire. Mais il gardera des séquelles. Evidemment…

Elle était revenue les jours suivants. A chaque fois, le jeune homme évitait son regard et ne lui parlait pas. Il avait l'air d'avoir honte. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là. Cho avait demandé le numéro de cette femme, Isaline, aussi pâle et fatiguée que Harry qui venait tous les jours le voir. Elle voulait garder contact. L'aider. Elle plaiderait contre Cédric.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que ce n'est qu'un salaud.

« Cho ! Je fais tourner la machine, apporte tes strings ! »

La jeune femme soupira. Elle se dit que, heureusement, elle avait Olivier. Elle l'avait connu à Londres, lors d'une soirée entre amis. Elle était au bras de Cédric, ce jour-là, et Olivier était venu à Londres. C'était un anniversaire. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. Et elle avait été tellement blessée par la trahison de Cédric qu'elle avait décidé de tout planter : ses études, son travail à mi-temps… et Olivier l'avait tirée par les cheveux jusqu'à chez lui en lui disant que, stop, la crise c'était pour les gosses, elle était une adulte responsable, alors les larmes, ça allait bien deux minutes ! Autant dire que ça l'avait remuée, mais dans le bon sens du terme.

Elle ramassa ses fringues dans sa chambre et trottina jusqu'au cagibi où se trouvait la machine à laver. Olivier prit sa pile de linge et la jeta dans la machine qu'il mit en route. Tous deux n'avaient jamais eu de relation amoureuse, Cho ayant décidé de virer complètement lesbienne : elle avait aimé Cédric mais il avait été le seul homme pour lequel elle ait éprouvé réellement des sentiments. Et Olivier était… un cas à part.

« Au fait ! Fit-elle soudain. Tu as donné les places à Harry ?

- Ouais. Tu viens, toi aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! S'écria-t-elle, indignée. Je viens te soutenir ! Par contre… j'ai un p'tit service à te demander…

- Quoi encore ? Soupira Olivier d'un air fataliste.

- Bah tu pourrais m'emmener à Bercy avec ta voiture demain ? J'ai un rendez-vous… »

Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'elle draguait une serveuse dans un bar où elle prenait son café avec des amis et elle avait enfin obtenu un rendez-vous avec Marietta. Olivier poussa un soupir et lui promit qu'il l'emmènerait. Cho lui sauta au cou et planta un gros bisou sur sa joue.

**OoO**

« Harry ! »

Oh my god…

« Ça fait siiiiiii longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! Comment tu vas ?? »

Seamus se retint d'exploser de rire en voyant le visage apeuré de Harry quand Daphné lui sauta dessus comme la misère sur le monde. C'est sûr que, ça, c'était pas prévu au programme…

« Heu… bien…

- Tant mieux ! »

Et elle enchaîna avec tout un tas d'autres questions. Seamus ricana en voyant qu'elle lui faisait tout simplement du rentre-dedans, et Harry la regardait d'un air mi-apeuré, mi-incrédule. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas en placer une. C'était du moins ce que Seamus voyait de là où il était, car il lui fallait encore faire quelques mètres avant d'atteindre Harry. Même si on lui avait retiré son plâtre, il n'était pas tout à fait remis pour autant.

A côté de lui, Dean, Zacharias, Terry et Lavande le suivaient comme des toutous, plus que surpris de le voir avancer vers Harry. Dean avait beau répéter à Seamus qu'il se dirigeait vers le copain de son ex petit ami, le jeune homme semblait bien décidé à aller voir le tatoueur. Harry ne fut jamais aussi soulagé de voir Seamus, la seule tête qu'il connaissait ici mis-à-part Draco et Blaise.

« Salut Harry. Je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie.

- Bonjour Seamus, fit Daphné d'un air dédaigneux. Désolée, mais Harry est occupé.

- Hm, Daphné ?

- Oui Harry ??

- Je voulais parler avec Seamus, alors tu pourrais nous laisser deux minutes ? »

La stupéfaction sembla la paralyser, et elle n'était pas la seule. Seamus ricana en la voyant bouche bée comme un poisson rouge. Harry avait une telle délicatesse…

« Harry, tu veux parler avec l'ex de ton mec ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. »

Et il fit un petit mouvement de la main, l'air de dire : « Du balai ! ». Daphné s'en alla donc, abasourdie, au grand soulagement de Harry.

« Seamus, arrête de te foutre de moi.

- Au lieu de te laisser draguer comme ça, tu aurais dû la repousser ! »

Dean n'en revenait pas : Seamus parlait normalement avec le nouveau mec de Draco. Il en avait tellement entendu parler, avec tout un tas d'insultes et de critiques… Et les voilà qui causaient le plus naturellement du monde. Dean fronça les sourcils, tout comme Terry : Seamus avait retourné sa veste, il ne se rendait pas compte que ce mec sortait avec son ex ? Toute sa haine s'était envolée ? Ça cachait quelque chose…

Soudain, Seamus sembla réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul, et il présenta les autres personnes à Harry. D'abord Zacharias, puis Lavande qui gloussa, Dean, qu'il ne présenta même pas comme son ami, et Terry. Harry eut un sourire ironique en voyant le jeune homme, avec son air suffisant.

« On s'est déjà vu, non ? Tu voulais te tatouer « idiot » en japonais sur le bras, il me semble. »

Les autres ricanèrent et Terry rougit de gêne et de colère. Il eut envie de s'avancer vers le tatoueur, le remettre à sa place, mais il sentait que le jeune homme avait de la répartie et inutile de se frotter à lui, vu la musculature de ses bras, invisible sous son manteau, mais qu'il avait aperçue en septembre.

Mais il le détestait. Non seulement il l'avait humilié, mais en plus, il avait perdu de la valeur aux yeux de Draco Malfoy, qui l'évitait. Avant, Terry pouvait se vanter d'être un ami de Draco, mais ce n'était plus le cas, c'était tout juste si le blond lui adressait la parole. Surtout depuis que lui et Harry sortaient ensemble. Blaise lui parlait très peu aussi. Ce tatoueur n'était qu'un connard et Seamus ne semblait plus penser la même chose que lui…

« Comment t'as su que ça voulait dire « idiot » ? Lui demanda Zacharias. Tu fais du japonais ?

- Bien sûr. Je préfère éviter de tatouer des idioties sur le corps des gens. Terry devrait me remercier de lui avoir évité ça. »

En plus, il avait retenu son nom… Ce mec se foutait carrément de sa gueule… Soudain, il fit volte face et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Cela fit glousser Harry : ce mec se vexait facilement, dis donc… Il lui faisait penser à Cho, mais en plus bête.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Terry, au juste ? Lui demanda soudain Seamus.

- Il a voulu jouer au seigneur et ça ne m'a pas plu. Il est revenu une seconde fois parce qu'il voulait voir le « patron », et quand j'ai vu ce qu'il voulait se faire tatouer, je me suis un peu moqué de lui. Bref, je suis venu à cause de notre pari.

- Ah ! Tu as une sortie à me proposer ?

- C'était quoi, le pari ?? Demanda Lavande, très curieuse.

- C'est trop long à expliquer, répondit Seamus d'un air exaspéré. Alors, Harry ?

- Bah à part un match de foot, je vois pas grand-chose, avoua le tatoueur.

- T'as des places pour PSG-OM ? Lui demanda Dean, étonné.

- Ouais. Moins chères et plutôt bien placées. Ça tombe bien, je devais t'offrir la place. Bon, il y aura pas mal de dégénérés, tu as vu au Nouvel An, mais bon, dans l'immédiat, je n'ai que ça.

- Ça me va.

- Heu, Seamus ? »

L'étudiant se tourna vers Dean, avec lequel il avait cassé suite à l'accident de voiture. Il le suivait partout dans l'université, c'en était exaspérant, mais après tout, ça lui évitait de porter son sac. Et aussi d'écarter tous ses prétendants, car depuis qu'il avait la jambe dans le plâtre, certaines personnes avaient décidées de se monter particulièrement attentionnées avec lui…

« Je sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tu vas aller voir un match de foot avec le mec de Draco. Ça ne te fait rien de les voir se bécoter ?

- Dean, ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est trop compliqué pour toi. »

Précisément à ce moment-là, le regard de Harry sembla s'illuminer. Il venait d'apercevoir Draco et Blaise qui se hâtaient vers lui, l'un avec un sourire sur les lèvres et l'autre avec un regard plutôt méfiant. Draco trouvait bizarre cet attroupement autour de Harry, surtout que Seamus était là. Bon, Harry ne craignait pas grand-chose, mais quand même.

« Salut les jeunes ! Fit Blaise joyeusement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ? Toute la fac se demande ce que le mec de Draco et son ex font ensemble !

- Ça te va si je te dis que je l'invite pour mercredi ?

- C'est le monde à l'envers !

- Il va être épuisé avec sa jambe, ajouta Zacharias. Il va y avoir un monde d'Enfer…

- Seamus est costaud, il va y arriver ! »

Mais Draco n'en était pas aussi sûr que Blaise, et il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. En même temps, Harry avait fait un pari avec Seamus et il devait s'y tenir. Tant qu'à faire, il préférait aller voir un match de foot avec Seamus dans le groupe plutôt qu'autre chose, car même si Draco laissait de côté la petite rancune qu'il avait contre son ex, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se sentait d'attaque à passer vraiment du temps en sa compagnie.

Draco en termina rapidement avec ces bavardages incessants. Il avait autre chose à faire que des les écouter papoter. Il fit signe à Harry qu'il voulait partir, mit son casque sur sa tête puis monta sur la moto verte et noire. Puis, Harry démarra, disparaissant sur la route…

**OoO**

« Une soirée « foot »… voilà autre chose ! Dis-moi, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu espères, au juste ?

- Rendre Seamus plus agréable envers moi ?

- Tu auras beau faire des efforts, Harry, Seamus restera mon ex ! »

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit et il ferma les yeux. Mais quelle tête de mule, celui-là… Draco s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur son lit, attendant que Harry ait une réaction. N'importe laquelle. Mais il voulait qu'il lui dise exactement ce qu'il espérait tirer de Seamus.

« Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennemis, dit-il enfin.

- Tu essaies d'en faire un ami, plutôt ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai dragué Seamus et on a baisé ensemble. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard étrange. Ce n'était pas de la colère ou de l'agacement. Peut-être un peu de jalousie…

« Et alors ? C'est passé tout ça, non ?

- Bien sûr que c'est passé, soupira Draco d'un air las. Mais je ne comprends pas. Ni toi, ni Seamus. Enfin, je peux comprendre qu'il lâche l'affaire, mais toi…

- Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennemis, c'est tout. Si c'est pour qu'il me fasse une crasse un jour… Je préfère prendre les devants. Seamus est bien le genre de personne à magouiller dans son coin, non ? Bien, j'avais raison. Donc, autant me montrer sympa, tu ne crois pas ?

- Attends une minute, l'arrêta Draco, suspicieux. Ne me dis pas que tu es hypocrite avec lui depuis le début ?

- Pas hypocrite. Aimable. Nuance. »

Draco passa sa main sur son visage d'un air fatigué : voilà encore autre chose… et lui qui pensait que Harry était sincère… il ne voulait fréquenter Seamus que pour être tranquille…

« En même temps, il est pas méchant. C'est ton ex, il ne peut pas être si horrible que ça.

- Harry…

- Je t'en fais voir, hein ? »

Harry se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Draco tourna la tête, cherchant ses lèvres, et passa sa main sur la nuque de Harry, l'attirant à lui. Le blond glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son petit ami, cherchant sa jumelle pour un baiser langoureux et passionné qui les fit frémir. Draco aimait la tendresse de Harry, sa façon de répondre à ses baisers, soumis et tendre. A chaque fois, il se sentait fondre. C'était pire encore quand c'était Harry qui dominait leurs baisers.

Draco attira sa langue dans sa bouche, il sentit la main chaude du tatoueur se poser sur sa joue, et il lui offrit l'un des baisers les plus amoureux qu'il ait reçu. L'étudiant se liquéfiait sous les assauts de Harry, ses deux mains sur ses joues, ses doigts glissant vers sa nuque pour caresser les petits cheveux blonds qui s'y trouvaient. Jamais Draco n'avait été embrassé de cette manière. Il n'aimait pas être dominé. Ça ne lui avait jamais plu. Sauf en cet instant.

Et pendant quelques minutes, une question lui vint à l'esprit, sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

Cédric, pourquoi tu as tout gâché avec Harry ?

Il ne connaissait pas ce type. Il ne savait même pas quel était son visage. Mais pourquoi avait-il tout gâché avec Harry ? Pourquoi avait-il fait du mal à ce concentré d'amour qui ne demandait qu'à en donner ? Comment avait-il pu avoir honte de lui, ne pas tomber sous son charme ?

Harry interrompit le baiser, à bout de souffle. Draco aussi manquait d'air. Il passa vaguement sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Harry, alors que ce dernier regardait sa chambre, vaste, pâle et ordonnée. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, mais ça lui importait peu : Draco avait retrouvé le Harry qu'il connaissait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Ta chambre est vraiment différente de la mienne.

- Je sais, acquiesça Draco. Elle est plus rangée.

- Je la trouve plus froide.

- Une chambre est à l'image de son propriétaire, énonça le blond d'un air philosophe.

- Tu n'es pas froid, toi. »

Harry le regardait de ses grands yeux verts, avec une innocence qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Draco se dit qu'il était bien le seul à dire cela. Tous les autres le trouvaient froid, réservé… même d'un point de vue sexuel, bien qu'il soit vigoureux, il y avait peu de câlins une fois l'acte terminé. Draco avait fini par accepter cette image qu'on ne faisait de lui : froid et ordonné. Comme sa chambre. Sauf que Harry semblait penser tout le contraire, et à la réflexion, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Le comportement de Draco était bien différent avec lui, jamais il n'aurait embrassé un ou une de ses ex comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

« En tout cas, pas avec moi. Ça te dérange tant que ça que Seamus vienne ?

- Non… mais je ne la sens pas, cette histoire. Fais un peu attention.

- Je ne risque rien, je ne fais rien de méchant. Mais au fait, où sont des parents ?

- J'aime ta façon de changer de sujet, Potter.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom ! Sérieusement, ils ne sont pas là ? »

Harry avait horreur qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille et Draco avait tendance à le faire, ces temps-ci. Dans ces moments-là, il avait envie de répliquer en citant lui aussi son nom de famille, mais « Malfoy » était un mot qui lui écorchait la bouche…

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Lucius Malfoy, Harry n'avait plus remis les pieds chez lui. Quand il était venu refaire sa valise, une fois rentré de Londres, Draco n'avait pas pu le faire entrer. En même temps, il n'avait pas insisté. Aujourd'hui, Harry avait accepté d'entrer sans lui demander si ses parents étaient là. Le brun estimait que ça ne servait à rien de nier l'existence des Malfoy, même s'il les détestait. Il pouvait bien faire un effort pour Draco.

« Mon père travaille et ma mère est sûrement chez une de ses amies.

- Ils sont d'accord pour nous deux ? Demanda Harry, quelque peu anxieux.

- Plus ou moins. »

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé cette question, étant donné que Draco avait peu parlé à ses parents pendant la semaine de ses partiels, étant occupé par ses révisions et peu enclin à parler de son couple avec eux. De plus, il avait passé les vacances de Noël chez Harry et il avait parlé ses parents assez tard de… ces « choses-là ».

Draco lui expliqua que son père ne s'y opposait pas. Lucius le lui avait déjà dit avant qu'il ne quitte Londres, mais il l'avait à nouveau pris à part une fois à Paris : Isaline avait su accepter Draco, c'était à leur tour de faire des efforts. Il voyait bien que Draco était bien avec ce garçon, donc il ne n'opposerait pas à leur couple. Cependant, il lui avait quand même fait comprendre qu'il voudrait le rencontrer, histoire de savoir s'il valait vraiment le coup.

Quant à sa mère… c'était une autre histoire. Certes, elle lui avait posé nombre de questions, mais surtout par rapport à Isaline qu'elle détestait, et même si elle semblait accepter sa relation avec Harry, il doutait qu'elle puisse accepter vraiment leur relation aussi facilement. Draco appréciait Isaline et sa mère avait du mal avec ça.

« C'est pas étonnant. Isaline ne l'aime pas non plus.

- J'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais autant de mal avec toi. Surtout que le problème, c'est même pas que nous sommes des hommes… »

Harry éclata de rire. Un rire clair qui donna un peu de vie à cette chambre pâle.

« Quoi ? J'ai raison. Surtout que je pensais que la plus difficile à convaincre serait Isaline.

- Et tu as faux sur toute la ligne ! »

Harry continuait de rire. Pour le faire taire, Draco posa ses lèvres contre les siennes puis le plaqua sur le lit. Harry réussit à le faire rouler sur le côté, prenant le dessus sur lui, mais le blond était loin d'être prêt à se laisser faire. Il réussit donc à revenir sur Harry, qui voulut le pousser à son tour sur le côté. Sauf que…

« Harry ! »

Le lit n'était pas assez large et tous deux se retrouvèrent par terre… Draco grogna contre son petit ami qui n'en finissait plus de rire. Il pria pour que personne ne soit alerté par le bruit qu'ils avaient fait.

Raté. Narcissa entra, paniquée, en se demandant ce qui se passait.

**OoO**

Millicent se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était en retard. Se jugeant fin prête, elle sortit de la salle de bain, puis courut dans le salon où se trouvaient ses parents. Elle embrassa son père, puis sa mère, et enfin elle s'enfuit de l'appartement. Elle devait retrouver Gregory à la station de métro et elle espérait qu'il l'ait attendue.

Elle avait rencontré Gregory Goyle par l'intermédiaire de Draco. Il lui avait fait des avances qu'elle avait toujours refusées, étant donné qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un à ce moment-là. Ce garçon bien battit avait toujours titillé quelque chose en elle mais Millicent avait toujours eu trop peur pour s'engager. De plus, c'était quelqu'un d'assez bourru et aurait préféré un peu plus de finesse. Et puis, comme Gregory avait fini par jeter l'éponge, elle s'était dit que c'en était terminé.

Mais elle l'avait rencontré peu de temps auparavant complètement par hasard et ils avaient repris contact. Il gérait maintenant son propre restaurant, aidé financièrement par ses parents. À nouveau, il lui avait fait des avances. Il était toujours pareil : brusque et maladroit. Mais elle avait à nouveau éprouvé de l'attirance pour lui, et finalement, elle accepta de sortir avec lui. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Gregory était un peu simplet mais avenant et toujours prêt à lui faire plaisir. Millicent avait rapidement compris qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle même s'il ne le lui avait jamais avoué.

Millicent courut jusqu'à la station de métro. Elle fit glisser son passa Navigo sur la borne puis dévala les escaliers, pour enfin arriver sur le quai. Quand elle aperçut Grégory, qui était toujours là à l'attendre, elle courut vers lui alors que la rame de métro arrivait. Ils échangèrent un léger baiser puis montèrent dans un wagon.

Gregory avait été plus que surpris quand Millicent lui avait proposé d'aller voir un match de foot. Il avait su après qu'elle avait eu des places par Harry, le petit ami de Draco, et qu'il lui en avait donné deux parce qu'elle était en couple. Bon, c'était payant, mais les places étaient pas mal et le prix réduit. Gregory était super content, surtout que Millicent lui avait à peu près décrit qui ils allaient accompagner et l'ambiance risquait d'être réussie.

Le rendez-vous, une fois encore, était prévu au restaurant que les parents de Cho Chang tenaient. Quand ils arrivèrent, seuls Draco et Blaise étaient présents, à l'heure. Gregory serra la main de ses anciens camarades de lycée. Enfin, surtout la main de Draco, car Blaise sembla complètement halluciné quand il comprit que Millicent sortait avec Gregory Goyle. Il se mit à pester après son meilleur ami qui avait osé lui cacher ça ! Et après Millicent, aussi, mais la jeune fille lui dit que lui non plus ne lui parlait pas de ses petites amies. Blaise eut un air soupçonneux.

« Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

- A ton avis ? »

Blaise jeta un regard mauvais à Draco et se mit à bouder, alors que le blond levait les yeux au ciel : ça lui apprendra à s'occuper des affaires des autres au lieu se débrouiller avec les siennes !

Théo et Seamus ne tardèrent pas à arriver, l'un tout vêtu de noir alors que l'autre se déplaçait difficilement avec une béquille. Il s'avança vers Draco et lui serra la main, alors qu'il aurait préféré l'embrasser sur la joue. Sentir sa peau sous ses lèvres… Mais il était pris, définitivement pris. Harry lui laissait une chance de renouer le contact avec le blond, autant jouer le jeu.

Harry, Sirius et Nymph' arrivèrent tranquillement avec dix minutes de retard. Harry embrassa légèrement Draco sur les lèvres et salua tous les autres. Il sentait le regard de Théo sur lui, un regard inquisiteur, comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il allait bien ou s'il le cachait. Mais il fut vite distrait par Sirius qui se jeta sur lui, comme s'il voulait l'embrasser. Théo hurla si fort que les passants se retournèrent alors que l'assemblée riait aux éclats.

« Isaline ne vient pas ? Demanda Draco à Harry quand il eut fini de rire.

- Non, elle n'aime pas vraiment le foot. Ça l'ennuie, elle préfère le rugby. Ça bouge plus, qu'elle dit. Elle passe la soirée avec Severus et Remus. »

Enfin, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux arrivèrent, déjà tout excités. Draco remarqua que Ginny n'était pas là et il en fit part à Blaise. Aussitôt, son ami demanda à Ron pourquoi sa sœur n'était pas venue, le rouquin lui répondit qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas venir mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin, il s'en doutait et Blaise aussi…

On attendit Cho qui se faisait désirer. Quand elle arriva enfin avec un retard considérable, elle sauta sur Harry, serrant fort son cou tout en plantant un baiser sur sa joue. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil puis eut un léger sourire quand elle cria un « Je suis casée !! ». Les garçons applaudirent joyeusement alors que Cho faisait la danse de la victoire, fermement accrochée au bras de Harry, qui eut un regard pour Draco. Ce dernier, visiblement, se retenait de rire…

On s'installa dans le restaurant asiatique. Tout le monde avait la pêche et les conversations allèrent bon train, surtout à un coin de la table : Sirius et les jumeaux mettaient l'ambiance, comme toujours, accompagnés par Nymph' qui avait hâte de voir le match, ainsi que Gregory et Blaise. Millicent et Hermione, plus discrètes, papotaient tranquillement avec Cho qui leur racontait ses aventures, passant un long moment sur Marietta.

Seamus eut du mal, au début. Il ne sentait pas vraiment à sa place parmi tous ces gens qu'il connaissait à peine et il avait l'habitude de sortir avec des personnes plus distinguées. Il avait tenté de discuter avec Draco mais ce dernier semblait peu enclin à avoir une réelle discussion avec lui. Cela énervait Seamus et il regretta d'être venu, jusqu'à ce que Harry vienne à son aide.

Tout au long du repas, Seamus découvrit une personne différente qu'il ne se l'était imaginée. Bon, il savait que Harry n'était pas aussi con qu'il l'aurait pensé, c'était même quelqu'un de gentil. Mais… Seamus ne se l'était pas imaginé comme ça.

Harry parlait beaucoup et facilement. Il emporta rapidement Seamus, qui parvint même à le faire rire. Un joli rire, un joli sourire… Harry était naturel, il n'y avait pas d'hypocrisie en lui. Et Seamus devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas moche, loin de là, car même des imperfections que Seamus aurait condamné paraissaient bien à leur place chez Harry : ses mèches colorées, ses lunettes rondes ou encore ses fringues. Seamus aperçut vaguement une cicatrice en zigzag dans un coin de son front, alors que Harry passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

Harry était beau. Et plus Seamus discutait avec lui, plus il parvenait à comprendre pourquoi Draco l'avait choisi. Ce n'était pas une histoire de baise, comme il l'avait pensé au début : Draco avait sans doute été séduit par son charme naturel, sa façon de parler avec ce léger accent anglais qui apparaissait de plus en plus dans sa voix, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, ou encore son sourire, son rire, ce tatouage discret sur son poignet… Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'attirant chez Harry, plus que chez Draco.

Draco, il était beau physiquement : ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, son visage aux traits fins mais néanmoins masculins, sa peau pâle, sa silhouette fine… Il y avait aussi sa voix, un peu traînante, son élégance naturelle… Il se dégageait de lui un charme indéniable qui avait tout de suite attiré Seamus, comme un poisson mordant à un hameçon apetissant. Et il savait à quel point Draco l'était…

Il y avait aussi des choses bien en lui, mais il fallait être honnête, Draco avait un caractère de cochon. Seamus avait souffert de son manque de tendresse, d'amour. Draco était plus ou moins attentionné avec lui, assumant sa bisexualité, mais en public, il ne lui tenait à peine la main. Et il ne lui parlait pas de tout, gardant beaucoup de choses pour lui. Seamus avait beau aimer Draco, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, il serait stupide de dire qu'il était parfait.

Avec Harry, c'était différent. Son côté naturel était vraiment charmant, ses petites manies, son sourire… Il avait un charme différent et Seamus, même s'il ne se sous-estimait pas, parvenait à comprendre que Draco soit tombé amoureux de ce tatoueur. Car il l'était, c'était une évidence. Seamus le vit à ses regards, sa façon discrète d'enlacer leurs doigts, mais néanmoins naturelle. Mais le pire fut au moment de payer la note, une fois qu'ils eurent pris leur dessert. Harry sortit son portefeuille.

« C'est moi qui paie.

- Range-ça, je paie.

- Draco ! »

Et pour couper ses protestations, le blond avait pris son menton entre deux doigts, puis il l'avait embrassé. Légèrement. Tendrement. Naturellement. Sans la moindre gêne. Seamus avait senti la jalousie monter en lui, lui brouillant la vue, alors que Harry rangeait son portefeuille avec un soupir. Mais quelque chose gêna Seamus, quand ce sentiment fut apaisé : il ne savait pas de qui exactement il était jaloux.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant et partirent en direction du stade. Pendant le trajet, les garçons se maquillèrent, arborant les couleurs du PSG. Théo se réfugia près de Harry quand le regard lubrique de Fred et Georges se posa sur lui : ces deux abrutis voulaient lui barioler le visage et le forcer à mettre un tee-shirt du PSG. Avec Draco, Harry et Seamus, il refusa de se maquiller, car même les filles jouèrent le jeu. Seamus fut étonné que tout le monde soit pour la même équipe, Théo lui glissa à l'oreille qu'ils n'allaient quand même pas encourager l'équipe adverse alors qu'Olivier était joueur au PSG. Vu comme ça…

Seamus galérait avec sa béquille et il marchait lentement à cause de sa jambe. Cho se cramponnait à Théo et Seamus ne voulait pas s'abaisser à lui demander de l'attendre. Il fut stupéfait quand Harry et Draco l'entourèrent, attendant patiemment qu'il avance à son rythme malgré le monde fou qu'il y avait. De toute façon, chacun avait sa place, donc au pire ils se retrouveraient dans le stade. Seamus les remercia de l'attendre et Draco lui dit avec un léger sourire que c'était bien normal.

« Tu me fais pitié à boitiller derrière nous.

- J'ai toujours aimé ta compassion pour les autres. »

Draco lui fit un sourire charmeur qui fit battre le cœur de Seamus à la chamade. A côté de lui, Harry eut un petit rire.

Ils mirent un temps fou à arriver au stade et aussi à trouver les places. Ils étaient remarquablement bien placés pour regarder le match et il régnait une bonne ambiance dans les gradins. Ils s'installèrent les uns à côté des autres, Seamus entre Théo et Harry, bien qu'il aurait préféré se mettre à côté de Draco. Mais le brun ne fut pas une compagnie désagréable, bien au contraire.

Le match sembla durer une éternité. A croire qu'il ne finirait jamais, même si les supporters jetaient de fréquents regards au temps, surtout après la fin de la première mi-temps. Des yeux, le groupe suivait le ballon qui allait et venait au pied des joueurs des deux équipes, gueulant quand le PSG perdait la balle, sifflant les actions de l'OM. Les cris de joie fusaient quand Olivier, dans les buts, parvenait à arrêter un ballon ou quand son équipe mit deux buts dans les cages adverses.

Seamus n'avait jamais été tellement attiré par le foot. Néanmoins, il ne s'ennuya pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. Il en était de même pour Hermione et Millicent qui se laissaient aller à l'ambiance du stade, entraînée par Cho qui criait des mots d'amour à Olivier. Des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre, et si cela avait été le cas, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

Le match fut très serré mais ce fut le PSG qui remporta la partie. A peine l'arbitre eut-il le temps de siffler que tout le stade hurlait, alors que les joueurs se dévêtaient à moitié sur le stade. Cho et Nymph' faisaient la danse de la victoire, tandis que les jumeaux, Ron, Sirius, Blaise et Gregory hurlait comme des malades. Ils sortirent difficilement du stade et, une fois dehors, ils allèrent boire un verre dans un bar bondé où on faisait la fête. Bourré, les garçons, Cho et Nymph' se dandinaient tout en chantant la victoire. Théo et Draco, malgré eux, étaient explosés de rire en les voyant emportés par l'euphorie. Hermione et Millicent faisaient semblant de se plaindre alors que Harry payait une tournée pour eux tous.

Seamus, assis sur un siège et sa béquille calée entre ses cuisses, but avec eux et devint rapidement pompette, surtout que les hommes enchaînaient les verres et ce fut pire encore quand Cho parvint à avoir Olivier au téléphone, très certainement heureux de sa victoire. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur, même Théo et Draco se laissèrent un peu aller et burent un verre, alors que les autres allaient droit dans le mur. Ouh la, la gueule de bois qu'ils allaient avoir le lendemain…

Il leur fut très difficile de quitter le bar. Harry, Draco, Théo et les filles durent faire preuve de tout leur self-control pour les arracher du bar, et accessoirement de leur verre. Théo s'occupa de Seamus, un peu ivre, et pria pour que personne ne fasse de malaise dans le métro, ce qui était déjà arrivé une fois. Il préféra ignorer Fred et Georges, le visage peinturluré, en train de hurler « Olivier, t'es le meilleur ! », entraînant leur frère et Sirius dans leur délire. Gregory n'en finissait plus de rire, Nymph' et Cho, bourrées, gloussaient comme des dindes.

« Ah ouais. C'est toujours comme ça, quand vous rentrez des matches ? Demanda Draco d'une voix affligée.

- Je t'ai raconté la fois où Nymph' a fait un malaise dans le métro ? »

Non, et il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre parler… Harry lui proposa soudain de venir dormir chez lui mais Draco refusa : il avait cours le lendemain et ses affaires étaient chez lui. Harry sembla un peu déçu mais il s'y attendait, on était en milieu de semaine, quand même. Il n'insista pas et préféra lui prendre la main, sa tête sur son épaule, et attendre le moment où ils se sépareraient. Draco entrelaça leurs doigts et caressa sa peau avec son pouce.

Vint le moment de se séparer. Harry, Sirius, Nymph', et les jumeaux devaient prendre une autre direction. Hermione et Ron rentraient chez les parents de la jeune fille, qui avaient permis au jeune homme de rester dormir chez eux, étant donné que le chemin entre leur maison et l'appartement de Ron était assez long. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la station, Harry se leva du strapontin et Draco en fit de même. Le tatoueur lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi tu te lèvres ? Je dois descendre avec eux, pas toi.

- C'est pas toi qui m'as proposé de rester dormir ? »

Draco crut voir les joues de Harry rougir, mais la lumière froide du wagon le faisait douter. Néanmoins, le grand sourire que Harry lui fit ne put que le convaincre que ça lui faisait plaisir.

« Par contre, il faudra que je passe chez moi demain matin pour récupérer mes affaires.

- Pas de problèmes ! »

Et ils sortirent ensemble de la rame, main dans la main. Le reste du trajet fut assez long mais vivant, les garçons ne perdaient pas leur vigueur. Nymph' commençait à redescendre de son petit nuage. Harry fut peu rassuré quand il la vit partir, avec Sirius, mais Draco lui dit que c'était une grande fille et que sa maison était à peine à cinq minutes de là. Peu convaincu, Harry le suivit quand même jusqu'à la maison, alors que Fred et Georges rentraient aussi chez eux.

La maison était éteinte, et peut-être même vide. Quand Harry entra, il chercha les chaussures de sa tante et il les aperçut devant le petit meuble où leurs autres paires étaient rangées. Les deux hommes retirèrent leurs chaussures puis leurs manteaux. Ils montèrent à l'étage et Draco prit une petite douche avant de se glisser dans le lit, attendant que Harry revienne.

Les draps étaient froids mais Draco se sentit étrangement bien : il avait presque l'impression de rentrer chez lui, et ce depuis qu'il avait remis les pieds dans la maison. Les odeurs, le parquet sur le sol, l'escalier, le couloir, la salle de bain carrelée, la chambre toujours en bordel… Et ce fut encore mieux quand Harry revint dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il régla le réveil, puis entra dans le lit alors que Draco éteignait la lampe de chevet. Le blond referma ses bras autour de Harry qui se blottit contre lui, fermant déjà les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de plonger dans le sommeil réparateur…

**OoO**

Il y avait du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. Des pas précipités dans le couloir, des portes qui se refermaient plus ou moins doucement… Isaline émergea de sous sa couette, les yeux endormis et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Machinalement, elle prit son réveil : 7h30. D'accord, fausse alerte.

… Pardon ?

« Dray ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Heu, attendez une minute… 7h30 ?!

Isaline se leva, rejeta sa couette sur le côté. Elle attrapa son peignoir et l'enfila, puis sortit de sa chambre. Des pas précipités dévalaient les escaliers. Tranquillement, parce qu'elle avait peur de louper une marche, elle descendit les escaliers alors que des voix connues se faisaient entendre dans l'entrée.

« Et après, tu dis que c'est moi qui prends mon temps !

- Désolé, mais tes vêtements ne me vont pas ! Je ne vais pas porter tes horreurs !

- Elles ne t'ont pas empêché de me draguer, mes horreurs !

- Vous faites quoi, vous deux ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent Isaline, enfouie dans un peignoir mauve trop grand, les yeux encore un peu vagues et ses cheveux décoiffés. Harry parut désolé et il s'excusa de l'avoir réveillée. Dans le cosmos, elle demanda ce que le beau blond faisait là. Draco avisa l'heure puis se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue en lui assurant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Puis, Harry l'embrassa à son tour et ils sortirent. Isaline décida qu'elle comprendrait plus tard, alors elle retourna se coucher.

**OoO**

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Draco aurait pu rentrer chez lui, sa journée était terminée, étant donné qu'un cours était à nouveau annulé. Cependant, Harry avait une heure de libre entre deux rendez-vous et il lui avait proposé de venir le chercher et de le ramener chez lui, histoire qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble. Et puis, Draco devait donner quelques cours et, tant qu'à faire, autant se donner du courage.

Il déjeunait donc avec Blaise et d'autres étudiants. Leur choix s'était porté sur un McDonald's et Draco appréciait moyennement les fastfoods. Non, malgré ce que certains croyaient, il savait manger un hamburger sans utiliser une fourchette et un couteau, et de façon très classe en plus. Sauf que les voir engloutir ces trucs immondes comme s'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis des jours l'écœurait. Ils avaient mangé à McDonald's avec Harry une fois pendant les vacances de Noël et Draco avait constaté avec ravissement que son petit ami ne mangeait pas comme un goret.

Ainsi, à chaque fois que Draco se voyait forcé d'entrer dans les fastfoods, il mettait Blaise devant lui. Comme ça, il n'avait pas la vision de Terry en train d'avaler ses trois hamburgers d'un coup et encore moins Zacharias avec ses deux glaces. Oui. Les hommes avaient besoin de se nourrir. C'était vrai. Mais allez-y mollo, quand même… Même Blaise plissait le nez…

Bref. Draco faisait aussi en sorte de mettre une fille à côté de lui, car elles avaient un minimum de classe quand elles mangeaient ces choses-là. Sauf Lavande qui se débrouillait toujours pour en mettre partout, mais au moins, elle ne faisait de massacre qu'avec un seul hamburger et non avec trois.

Les conversations allaient bon train. Du moins, en apparence, car Draco s'ennuyait. Il participait activement, la bouche non encombrée par le pain brioché, avec sérieux et une classe indéniable. Il s'était pris une salade et il eut vite fait de la terminer, donc pour s'occuper, le seul moyen était de trouver un sujet de discussion. Sauf qu'il avait un peu de mal, car entre Lavande qui se mettait de la sauce partout, Blaise qui avait la tête dans les nuages, Zacharias qui mâtait une nana et Terry qu'il ignorait… Ne restait plus que Seamus et Dean. Ce dernier lui lançait des regards méfiants et Seamus discutait avec lui. Draco se dit que, lui aussi, il devait s'emmerder.

C'était agréable de discuter avec lui. Ça lui rappelait le début de leur relation, quand ils parlaient de tout et de rien, flirtant autour d'une table dans un restaurant. Seamus était loin d'être bête, au contraire, mais rapidement, Draco dut stopper un peu leurs échanges : il sentait son ex petit ami se faire entreprenant, aller trop loin dans la familiarité, et Draco n'avait pas du tout envie de lui faire croire qu'ils pouvaient devenir amis. Pas aussi vite, en tout cas.

Il savait que Harry avait redonné espoir en Seamus, et que ce dernier avait définitivement laissé tomber l'idée d'un nouveau futur à deux. C'était évident, et Draco espérait que Harry avait bien calculé son coup : il ne voulait pas subir de coup bas de la part de Seamus et c'était bien son genre de magouiller quand il voulait quelque chose. Surtout maintenant qu'il connaissait Harry. Draco appréciait le fait qu'il puisse à nouveau parler normalement avec son ex, il avait vécu de bons moments avec lui, même si ces mois passés ensemble avaient été gâchés par sa jalousie maladive, son luxe et son envie d'amour et de cadeaux. Il avait été son amant, la personne avec laquelle il était resté le plus longtemps avant de connaître Harry. Ce n'était pas rien, tout de même.

Cependant, Draco n'était pas prêt à être trop familier avec lui. Déjà, il ne voulait absolument pas que Seamus se fasse des idées ou qu'il se mette dans l'idée de le reconquérir, c'était hors de question. Mais, surtout, c'était vis-à-vis de Harry. Pas sûr que ce dernier se montre particulièrement jaloux, Draco le voyait plutôt cacher sa jalousie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Mais surtout, il avait eu bien plus d'amants que Harry, qui était encore vierge, donc hors de question qu'il traîne trop avec Seamus, Draco voulait éviter les conflits des deux côtés.

Pour changer un peu de sujet, Terry se mit à parler de son tout nouveau tatouage, qu'il s'était fait faire pendant les vacances dans une boutique. Elle était plutôt grande, bien tenue et les tatoueurs étaient super sympas. Draco se retint de soupirer de lassitude alors que Blaise lançait un regard de travers à Terry. Ce crétin n'allait pas commencer à leur chauffer les oreilles…

« Sérieusement, il est trop bien fait. Tu veux que je te le montre ? Proposa-t-il à Lavande.

- Terry, évite-nous cette vision, s'il te plait, le pria Draco en se servant un peu d'eau.

- Quoi ? T'aimes pas les tatouages ? Ton mec est tatoueur, pourtant.

- Justement, j'en vois bien assez comme ça.

- Franchement, je me demande comment tu peux sortir avec un mec pareil. Il doit être tatoué sur tout le corps, non ? »

Draco croisa les bras sur la table et regarda Terry. Ses yeux gris et froid, son expression figée et légèrement agacée firent frissonner l'étudiant. Le silence s'était installé autour de la table, attendant une réaction de Draco, qui se contentait de regarder Terry de ses yeux clairs.

« C'est quoi, ton problème ? »

Une voix calme et posée, mais qui n'avait absolument rien de rassurant.

« J'ai pas de problème.

- Terry, je vais être clair. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Harry…

- Et j'ai mes raisons !

- Terry, pour être franc, j'en ai rien à faire de toi. »

La franchise de Draco le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait l'air un peu exaspéré, comme s'il était obligé de dire des choses qui lui paraissaient évidentes.

« Je te fréquente parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'éviterais, tu ne m'as rien fait. Mais si tu arrêtes de me parler demain, c'est pas grave, je m'en remettrais. Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes avec tes insinuations sur Harry. Ferme ta bouche et laisse-moi terminer, ajouta-t-il en le voyant prêt à répliquer. Si tu as des comptes à régler avec Harry, tu vas le voir, mais tu arrêtes de me gonfler avec ça. Je sors avec le tatoueur qui t'a fait passer pour un con, désolé, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne vais pas arrêter de le fréquenter parce que ça ne te plait pas. La seule personne qui aurait le droit de se plaindre ici, c'est Seamus. Lui, au moins, il est allé le voir, au lieu de faire le lâche et le regarder de loin en le maudissant. »

C'était une chose qu'on n'aimait pas, chez Draco Malfoy. Sa voix traînante et sa façon tranquille de parler quand il s'adressait à quelqu'un. Sa manière de démonter les gens avec les mots, de les remettre à leur place de façon calme et posée, de dire clairement ce qui n'allait pas et ce qu'il en pensait. C'était quelque chose qu'on n'aimait pas, chez lui. Quelque chose que Seamus détestait, quelque chose que Blaise redoutait.

« Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, je vous laisse. Au plaisir de te revoir, Terry. »

Car c'était maintenant terminé. Draco n'adresserait plus jamais la parole à Terry Boot. Ce dernier en resta bouche bée. Il voulut dire quelque chose, pour le retenir, mais Draco avait déjà mis son sac sur son épaule et il sortait du fastfood. Il avait aperçu Harry juste devant l'entrée, avec sa moto. Avant de mettre son casque, il lui donna un baiser appuyé. Pour bien lui montrer, à Terry, que c'était du sérieux.

**OoO**

La maison avait quand même bien avancé. Harry et Isaline passaient maintenant après le travail avec Nymph' et Remus pour les aider à tapisser, installer les meuble ou à peindre. Le couple ne pouvait que les remercier pour leur aide, ils en avaient bien besoin.

A ce moment-là, Sirius et Harry tapissaient la chambre d'amis. L'un posait le papier tandis que l'autre mettait la colle et ils discutaient tranquillement, de tout et de rien. L'atmosphère était détendue, c'était bien agréable, et Harry oubliait un peu ses troubles.

Depuis qu'il avait eu sa « crise », Harry sentait que Draco le regardait de façon étrange, comme s'il voulait être sûr que Harry aille bien et qu'il ne lui cache rien. Pourtant, le brun souriait et lui montrait que tout allait pour le mieux, mais comme il lui avait caché son mal-être une fois, Draco ne pouvait lui faire confiance à cent pour cent. Et c'était de cela qu'il parlait avec son parrain.

« Laisse-lui le temps. Il va retrouver confiance en toi. Mais c'est vrai que tu es énervant avec ça !

- Je ne veux inquiéter personne…

- Je sais bien, Harry. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! Mais c'est normal que Draco s'inquiète. Nous aussi, on s'inquiète. Des fois que tu nous prépares un mauvais coup… »

Harry poussa un soupir. Il plia le papier peint et le tendit à Sirius qui le posa sur le mur grisâtre. Puis, le tatoueur retourna vers sa table à tapisser et coupa un nouveau morceau de papier peint.

« Quand on aime, on s'inquiète forcément. Si Draco te cachait des choses, tu ne serais pas inquiet, toi ?

- Si, mais c'est pas pareil…

- C'est exactement la même chose. Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu nous as pas racontées parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se fasse du souci. Mais Draco, c'est différent : si tu le trahis, tu risques de le perdre. Avec nous, tu n'as rien à craindre, on sera toujours là pour toi, même quand on sera vieux et séniles. Mais Draco, c'est pas pareil. Il ne t'a jamais ramassé à la petite cuillère.

- Attends une minute, le stoppa Harry, comme s'il avait mal compris. Tu me demandes… enfin, si je vais mal, tu veux que j'en parle à Draco et non à toi ?

- Au moins, l'un de nous saura ce que tu as. Et je préfère que lui le sache plutôt que personne ne soit au courant. Et puis, tu l'aimes. Ce serait con de le perdre pour des bêtises. »

Sirius était si sérieux, en cet instant… Tellement calme, adulte… Il n'avait plus ce regard pétillant, enfantin. C'était un homme qui se trouvait devant lui, un homme mûr qui avait vécu et qui ne voulait plus revoir les mêmes choses.

« Draco est un type bien et il t'aime aussi. Mais tu es un peu comme moi : tu gardes tout pour toi. Moi aussi, je sais jouer la comédie, jusqu'au jour où ça explose. Après, c'est Severus qui me ramasse. Toi, c'est Isaline. Si tu caches des choses à Draco, concernant tes émotions, il pourrait en avoir marre et, au moment où tu auras vraiment besoin de lui, il ne sera pas là. »

A tout garder pour soi, on peut perdre les gens qu'on aime. Sirius avait failli perdre James, lui ayant caché son homosexualité, les coups de sa mère, sa honte et sa douleur. Il avait failli perdre ses amis, Remus et Peter, parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler de tout ça. Seule Isaline avait été témoin de sa souffrance. Elle l'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère, elle avait réparé les pots cassés. Elle, il ne l'avait jamais perdue. Et il ne la perdrait jamais. Ils étaient comme mariés, seule la Mort pourrait les séparer. Et encore. L'Amour qui les liait comme un frère et une sœur ne serait jamais brisé.

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Harry hocha la tête : oui, il avait compris. Sirius lui fit un sourire puis tendit la main pour avoir un nouveau morceau de papier peint. Harry le lui tendit, en se disant que, malgré ses gamineries, Sirius avait toujours été comme un père pour lui. Il était sa figure paternelle, dans sa tête, et en cet instant précis, Harry se disait qu'il aurait vraiment été un bon parent, s'il avait eu une autre vie.

**OoO**

C'était gênant. Nan, vraiment, c'était gênant. Draco n'aurait pas voulu être à la place du patient qui était rouge de honte.

Avec d'autres étudiants, la plupart féminines, il avait suivi le Dr McGonagall dans une chambre, afin de leur montrer le résultat d'une petite opération, une plastie. Draco, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas du tout pensé à la signification de ce mot, jusqu'à ce que le médecin soulève le tee-shirt et baisse le pantalon de monsieur allongé dans son lit.

« Une plastie est une petite opération du pénis. Comme vous pouvez le constater… »

Oh le pauvre mec, songea Draco en voyant les joues du patient se colorer de rouge. Il était jeune et l'étudiant se dit que ce ne devait pas être spécialement agréable de montrer ses parties génitales à un arsenal de stagiaires qui regardaient son pénis avec attention. Bon, c'était pour apprendre, ils avaient une bonne raison d'admirer ses bijoux de famille, mais quand même…

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la chambre, les filles se mirent à glousser en le regardant. Ou, plutôt, en regardant ce qui se trouvait sous sa ceinture. Le blond leur jeta un regard froid qui les fit rougir de gêne : si elles voulaient voir ses propres parties génitales, elles pouvaient toujours courir.

Draco regarda sa montre : encore une vingtaine de minutes et il serait libre. Nous étions samedi et une petite soirée avait été organisée pour fêter la victoire de l'équipe d'Olivier. Restaurant et cinéma étaient au programme. Tout le groupe devait se réunir, mais certaines personnes ne pouvaient venir : Gregory devait tenir ses obligations au restaurant et les jumeaux étaient pris par un anniversaire. Ils avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour changer la date de la fête mais le dimanche serait trop fatiguant pour ceux qui travaillaient le lundi et le week-end suivant était trop loin. Draco avait hésité à venir, mais quand il avait entendu Blaise lui dire que Seamus serait présent avec Théo, le blond avait changé d'avis : laisser Seamus et Harry ensemble ? Et puis quoi encore !

Quand McGonagall lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir, Draco partit dans les vestiaires pour récupérer ses affaires. Il rangea son stéthoscope dans la trousse prévue à cet effet, retira sa blouse, puis ferma son casier. Son sac sur le dos, il quitta l'hôpital. Il monta dans sa voiture et rentra tranquillement chez lui, où il se changea pour cette soirée. Ils devaient tous se retrouver chez Harry.

Alors qu'il prenait sa douche, Draco repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passée chez Harry, le mercredi dernier. Il avait eu l'impression de rentrer chez lui, et même si Harry l'avait collé toute la nuit, Draco avait très bien dormi et s'était levé du bon pied le lendemain. Bon, il avait eu une petite dispute avec Harry au réveil, mais rien de très inhabituel. Il lui tardait de se glisser à nouveau dans son lit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie de dormir dans un autre lit que le sien, et justement pour dormir… en général, quand il n'était pas chez lui, c'était parce qu'il passait une nuit d'amour avec quelqu'un… Harry avait de drôles d'effets sur lui, quand même…

Avant de partir, Draco embrassa sa mère et serra la main de son père. Le rendez-vous était fixé chez Harry et il devait passer la nuit chez lui. Sa mère fut étonnée de le voir sans valise ou sac et elle lui demanda s'il avait déjà emmené des affaires propres chez Harry. Draco lui dit que c'était le cas. En fait, il n'osa pas lui avouer qu'il allait sûrement remettre ses vêtements quand il rentrerait le lendemain… Voilà autre chose qui était très, mais alors très inhabituelle chez lui : il mettait les vêtements des autres. D'un autre côté, les vêtements de la plupart de ses ex petits amis n'étaient pas à sa taille ou non portable. Il se rappela qu'un fantasme d'une de ses ex petites amies était que son partenaire s'habille en fille. Même pas en rêve.

Alors qu'il marchait vers la station de métro, les mains dans les poches, Draco repensait à tous les fantasmes bizarres qu'il avait réussi à éviter. Non, il ne s'habillerait pas en infirmière, non, il ne ferait pas une partie à trois ou à quatre, non, il ne ferait pas une partie de jambes en l'air dans un cimetière, et non, il ne porterait pas tenue bizarre en latex ! Et des fantasmes à la noix, aussi… Non, lui, il n'insultait pas ses partenaires pendant l'acte et il ne faisait pas la poule non plus…

Quand il arriva à la bonne station, Draco descendit de la rame puis monta les escaliers pour retrouver l'air libre de la rue. Machinalement, il partit en direction de la boutique où il fut accueilli par Sirius. Tout en lui serrant la main, il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Outré, l'écrivain lui dit qu'il avait été invité lui aussi à la fête ! Tout comme Nymph' et Isaline, d'ailleurs. Draco n'osa pas lui dire que, dans sa tête, il n'avait pas pensé qu'un quadragénaire sortirait avec des jeunes ayant la vingtaine… Jeune quadragénaire, mais quadragénaire quand même… Mieux valait garder ça pour lui ou il allait le vexer… et Isaline aussi, d'ailleurs…

Draco entra dans le salon où se trouvaient déjà quelques personnes, notamment Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Millicent. Il salua tout le monde et s'installa à côté de Millicent, écoutant vaguement Blaise et Ron discuter.

« Parvati, c'est la nana aux gros seins qui te harcelait, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, mais elle a décidé de me laisser tranquille, dit Ron. Elle court après un autre mec, maintenant, mais il parait qu'il aime pas trop les tatouages. Et comme elle a sa Betty Boop sur la poitrine, bah c'est pas triste, il parait…

- Ah les filles, fit Blaise d'un air fataliste. Elles sont vraiment chiantes, par moments… Hein, Draco ?

- M'en parle pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Daphné ? Demanda Hermione.

- T'as pas remarqué ? S'étonna Millicent. Elle arrête pas de parler de Harry ! Et Harry il a de beaux cheveux, et Harry il est gentil, et Harry il est sexy…

- Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne l'est que pendant les grandes occasions, dit Draco d'un être exaspéré. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle commence à me gonfler, elle s'est mis dans la tête que Harry est le mec idéal et elle vient de plus en plus souvent à la fac pour le voir.

- Harry a plus de succès que toi ! »

Ils se mirent à ricaner, un peu moqueurs, mais Draco n'adhéra pas du tout à la remarque de Blaise. Harry n'avait pas plus de succès que lui, c'était juste qu'il était plus ouvert et faisait des choses à fond sans arrière-pensées. Quand il avait dansé avec Daphné lors de son anniversaire, il l'avait amusée, mais il ne l'avait pas draguée. Et il ne portait de pantalons qui lui moulaient les fesses que lorsque Draco le lui demandait. Et encore, il lui fallait se préparer psychologiquement.

D'ailleurs, il fut étonné que Harry ne soit pas là. Il devait être sorti faire une course ou alors promener Liloute, mais Draco penchait plus pour un passage à la superette, étant donné que la petite chienne sautillait devant lui pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Cho et Olivier arrivèrent peu de temps après Draco et se joignirent à la conversation. Cho haussa un sourcil en entendant parler de Daphné et elle se mit à encourager Draco : ne te laisse pas faire par une pétasse siliconée ! Pendant ce temps-là, les autres félicitaient Olivier qui rougissait de gêne, mais aussi de fierté. Théo et Seamus ne tardèrent pas non plus à faire leur arrivée, ainsi que Nymph' qui arriva tout échevelée, ayant oublié l'heure. Sirius la charia gentiment alors qu'elle lui tirait la langue avec beaucoup de maturité.

**OoO**

Il sortit de la superette, un petit sac de courses dans une main et l'autre enfoncée dans la poche de son manteau. Il faisait froid et Harry n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment pour échapper à la température un peu trop basse à son goût, étant donné que le chemin pour aller au restaurant serait à pied, mais plutôt pour retrouver les autres, et notamment Draco.

Harry regarda sa montre. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas baissé les yeux vers son poignet, il aurait plutôt accéléré le pas. Peut-être même qu'il aurait couru. S'il avait su.

Mais il ne savait pas. Il ne se doutait de rien. Alors il baissait les yeux vers sa montre pour regarder l'heure et constater qu'il était encore dans les temps. Mais soudain…

« Bonsoir, Harry. »

**OoO**

Tout le monde était dans le salon. Isaline descendit les escaliers, elle venait de prendre sa douche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et un pli soucieux se creusa sur son front.

« Isaline, ça va pas ? Lui demanda soudain Sirius.

- Harry n'est toujours pas rentré.

- Il est où ? S'étonna Théo.

- Parti me chercher quelque chose à la superette. Il en met du temps, quand même… »

**OoO**

Le premier coup fut le plus violent. Il atterrit en plein sur sa joue, la douleur traversa sa tête. Il sentit son corps tomber par terre, le sac s'effondrer sur le sol et des objets s'étaler sur le béton.

Harry leva les yeux et se releva aussi vite qu'il le put, alors qu'un nouveau coup l'atteignait dans l'épaule. Les yeux rivés sur le visage empli de fureur de son adversaire, il envoya son poing dans son estomac. Un cri de douleur suivit.

Les coups pleuvaient. La ruelle était sombre et il n'y avait personne. Il sentait ses genoux écorchés, les bleus qui se formaient sur sa peau, sa tête qui bourdonnaient, à la fois de colère et de douleur.

Harry se battait. Il se battait comme il s'était rarement battu. Il se battait comme un voyou, envoyant ses poings et ses genoux n'importe où, dans le seul but de toucher. Il entendait les cris de l'autre, ses insultes, sa bouche cracher des jurons, le maudire. Et cela ne faisait qu'amplifier sa rage.

Harry se battait. Contre un résidu de cauchemar, qui voulait le voir sombrer.

**OoO**

« Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!

- Isaline, du calme… »

Mais elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle lui avait demandé d'aller chercher quelques pommes, des tomates et un sachet de spaghettis à la superette du coin. Harry était parti depuis elle ne savait combien de temps et il ne revenait toujours pas. Elle avait tenté de l'appeler sur son portable et elle avait pesté quand elle avait entendu la sonnerie _YMCA_ dans sa chambre…

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! »

Isaline sortit du salon. Son sourire se fracassa sur le sol, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur.

« Mais… Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!! »

Elle se précipita vers lui, alors que tous se levaient dans le salon pour sortir dans le couloir. Draco sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre pendant une seconde.

« Qui t'a fait ça, Harry ?! Qui ?!! »

Harry était bien là, dans l'entrée. Isaline lui secouait les épaules, comme pour lui arracher une réponse. Il s'était fait tabassé. Ses vêtements étaient poussiéreux, son pantalon déchiré aux genoux dont les écorchures sérieuses saignaient encore. Des hématomes parcouraient son visage, un œil au beurre noir assombrissait le côté droit de sa figure, sa lèvre fendue laissait couler un filet de sang séché le long de son menton. Ses doigts étaient sales, ses paumes blessées, comme s'il s'était roulé par terre. Il avait mal aux côtes, au ventre. Et aux jambes, d'avoir tant couru…

« Harry ! S'écrira Sirius. Qui t'a fait ça ?! »

Draco regardait Harry avec des yeux hallucinés. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait : son joli visage tuméfié, son pantalon déchiré, son air débraillé et sale comme s'il était tombé par terre et qu'il avait roulé sur le béton… Harry s'était fait tabassé. Draco eut encore plus mal de le voir ainsi quand Harry baissa les yeux, évitant son regard.

« Tu t'es fait tabasser ?! Fit Isaline, hors d'elle.

- Non, je me suis battu, répondit Harry en tentant de s'extirper de ses bras.

- Avec qui, merde ?! Avec qui tu t'es battu, Harry ?!

- Avec Marcus. »

Un froid. Un froid se jeta sur Cho, qui cessa de s'agiter, sur Isaline qui sembla pâlir, sur Sirius qui ne bougea plus, sur Olivier qui baissa les yeux d'incompréhension.

« Marcus ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, celui-là ?!

- J'en sais rien ! Hurla soudain Harry. Je sais pas ce qu'il fait là ! Il voulait me tabasser, il l'a fait, point barre ! »

La rage défigurait Harry plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle faisait briller ses yeux verts, crispait ses mains blessées, tendait tout son corps douloureux. Harry était furieux. Plus que Draco ne l'avait jamais vu. Un lion qui montrait les crocs.

« Et tu t'es battu ?!

- Tu crois que j'allais me laisser faire ?!

- Il y a bien une raison ! S'exclama soudain Sirius. Marcus n'a rien à faire à Paris !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?!

- S'il avait voulu te tabasser, il l'aurait fait avant ! » Ajouta Nymph'.

Mais Harry n'écouta pas davantage. Il avait honte, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme ça. Dans ce cet état. Avec le visage tuméfié, ses vêtements sales, la dégaine du voyou qu'il n'était pas. Il se précipita alors dans les escaliers, rejeta la main solide d'Olivier qui voulut le retenir, et il s'enferma dans sa chambre, faisait claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Putain de merde ! Hurla Cho en tapant du pied. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut, cet enfoiré ?!

- Je vais le chercher. »

Les regards se posèrent sur Isaline. Elle avait pâli et son visage s'était durci. Elle serrait les poings, comme si elle se retenait de casser quelque chose. La fureur brillait dans ses yeux, elle serrait les dents, le regard levé vers l'escalier.

Elle allait casser quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais elle allait casser quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

On avait frappé Harry. On avait touché son visage, on l'avait roué de coups.

Le goût amer de la vengeance se répandit dans sa bouche, glissa sur sa langue, taquina son palais.

Sirius lui prit le bras pour la retenir, mais elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle semblait prête à le frapper, mais elle se contenta de lui dire deux mots.

« Lâche-moi. »

Et il ne put que lui obéir, ou ce poing fermé s'abattrait sur son visage sans aucune pitié. Sans un mot de plus, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dans la rue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

La voix de Nymph' était toute petite, comme si elle était perdue. Des images affluaient à son esprit. Tant d'images. Tant de visages blessés, de doigts posés sur les lèvres pour faire silence, tant de cascades dans les escaliers qu'il avait inventées…

« Nymph', tu montes et tu vas lui parler, lui ordonna Sirius avec un grand sérieux, le visage grave. Les autres, vous rentrez chez vous. Pas de protestations ! Même toi, Cho, tu rentres. Olivier, tu viens avec moi.

- Marcus n'est sûrement plus ici, tenta le joueur.

- Harry est encore en un seul morceau, et vu comme il était essoufflé, il a dû s'enfuir. S'il est dans le coin, Isaline va le retrouver et ça va très mal tourner. »

Sirius ouvrit la porte, alors qu'Olivier, une nouvelle fois, protestait : Isaline n'était pas assez forte pour tenir tête à un homme, surtout si c'était quelqu'un comme Marcus. Sirius lui répondit avec un sérieux qui l'étonna.

« La dernière fois que je me suis battu avec Isaline, j'avais dix-huit ans. Elle m'a pété le bras. »

Une histoire stupide. Une histoire d'homme qu'il avait séduit, réduisant à néant quatre ans de mariage avec une femme. Furieux, James avait décidé de le raisonner : jamais cet homme de dix ans son aîné ne le rendrait heureux, il ne faisait que tout détruire. Il l'avait cherché longtemps. Mais Isaline l'avait trouvé avant lui. Une bagarre avait suivie, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Sirius s'était brisé le bras et Isaline avait l'épaule déboitée.

« Si tu veux retrouver ton pote entier, suis-moi. »

Olivier ne fit plus de résistance.

**OoO**

Personne n'en revenait. Personne. Pas même Théo ou même Ron, qui avait déjà vu Harry se battre contre un voyou. Il s'était fait tabassé par un gars. Un gars que les autres connaissaient.

Qu'Olivier et Cho connaissaient.

Et cela inquiétait grandement Draco : ça lui avait fait un coup de voir le visage blessé de Harry, la fureur sur ses traits. Ce n'était plus du tout la même personne… Et il se demandait bien où était passée Isaline, car malgré ce qu'avait dit Sirius, elle ne pourrait pas faire le poids face à ce Marcus. Et puis Harry, enfermé dans sa chambre, alors qu'il était forcé de rentrer chez lui…

« J'aurais dû rester avec lui…

- Sirius n'était pas d'accord, répliqua Seamus, qui était tout aussi inquiet. J'en reviens pas que Harry s'est fait tapé par quelqu'un…

- Il sait bien se défendre, pourtant, ajouta Ron.

- Parce qu'il s'est déjà battu avant ?! Réagit Hermione, stupéfaite.

- Ouais… il se laisse pas faire, il sait frapper. Enfin, c'est désordonné, mais il y va franco !

- Marcus est très grand, c'est pas étonnant qu'il ait pris des coups. »

Les regards se portèrent sur Cho qui semblait très anxieuse. Elle avait perdu son air joyeux et elle se mordillait la lèvre, pas rassurée du tout. Elle ne comprenait pas que Marcus soit ici. Ça faisait quatre ans que Harry avait quitté Londres, et c'était maintenant qu'il se décidait à régler ses comptes. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Et le fait qu'Isaline, Sirius et Olivier fassent le tour du quartier pour essayer de le chopper ne lui plaisait guère. Cho n'avait jamais aimé Marcus, il l'avait toujours fait flipper. Et savoir que…

Cho s'arrêta net. Les autres aussi, étonnés. Elle regardait droit devant elle, la lèvre pincée, en se disant que la soirée était loin d'être terminée.

« Tiens tiens. Cho Chang. Ça faisait longtemps. »

Marcus Flint était posté au coin de la rue, le dos contre le mur et ses mains dans ses poches. Arrogant, il regardait la petite troupe, ses yeux noirs rivés sur la chinoise. Des yeux noirs et ternes, froids, des billes sombres à glacer le sang. Un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres minces.

Ils s'attendaient à voir un homme baraqué et sûr de lui. Marcus était un homme. Barraqué. Assez grand. Et sûr de lui.

Mais pas indemne. Son visage était marqué par une bagarre récente, il avait un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre touchée, sa joue était éraflée. Même ses vêtements étaient sales, son jean, surtout.

Harry n'avait pas été tabassé. Il s'était battu. Avec ce type, qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui. Ils s'étaient roulés par terre, avaient rencontré les murs, et les coups de poings s'étaient échangés avec colère. Draco se mordilla la lèvre, alors qu'une haine sans nom montait en lui. C'était ce type qui avait fait du mal à Harry, qui l'avait blessé. Blaise posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour l'apaiser, alors que la colère montait en lui aussi. Il en était de même pour Théo et Ron, alors que Hermione, Millicent et Seamus s'inquiétaient. Ce type faisait flipper, il avait une tête de mort vivant, pâle, cabossé et mauvais.

Cho eut envie de rire. Elle se retint, mais elle eut envie de rire. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Marcus était venu. Et pourquoi il détestait autant Harry. Pourquoi il l'avait tant haï, autrefois.

Harry, jeune et mignon. Si gentil, attentionné et soumis. Harry, qui faisait tout ce que Cédric lui demandait. Ou presque. Harry, que Cédric avait choisi. Lui. Et pas Marcus…

Cho eut un sourire ironique.

« Ouais. Ça faisait longtemps. »

Marcus fit un pas, la lumière du lampadaire sembla éclairer un peu plus son visage blessé et peu gracieux. Cho recula d'un pas, en priant pour qu'Olivier arrive. Une lueur mauvaise brillait dans le regard de Flint. Il était comme fou : il voulait frapper. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi Harry ?

« Alors comme ça, il parait que tu fréquentes Potter. Pas étonnant. Il baise bien, au moins ? »

Cho sentit la rage monter en elle alors que des images flashaient dans son esprit : son visage blessé, son corps dans le lit blanc, la perfusion dans son bras…

Les autres ne comprenaient pas. Draco regardait Cho, avec un sentiment à la fois d'incompréhension et de trahison dans le cœur…

Cho eut un sourire froid, ironique, qui n'allait pas du tout avec son joli visage.

« Faut croire. Il est meilleur que toi, en tout cas. »

Le sourire mauvais de Marcus tomba et il serra les dents, alors que la colère déformait ses traits. Il foudroyait Cho de ses yeux noirs et elle se sentait rapetisser. Elle voulait s'enfuir, courir, parce qu'elle sentait qu'il allait la frapper. Malgré les autres qui étaient là, malgré la présence des garçons qui la défendraient. Peut-être. Car elle sentait le regard de Draco lui percer le dos. Et pas seulement le sien…

« J'ai toujours pensé que t'étais qu'une pute. Et Potter aussi, d'ailleurs. C'est marrant que vous vous entendiez si bien, vous avez plein de points en commun. »

Plein de points en communs. Bruns tous les deux. Sortis avec le même mec. En même temps.

« Dégage, Flint. »

Mais il avança encore d'un pas et Cho sentit la peur s'insérer dans son cœur. Les garçons se rapprochèrent d'elle, comme pour la protéger de ce malade. Même Draco, à sa droite, qui ne comprenait rien, à part que ce type n'était pas clair. Sauf que…

« Tu t'attaques à une fille, maintenant ? »

Marcus tourna si violemment la tête qu'il aurait pu se froisser quelque chose. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry, qui venait d'arriver discrètement, pas très loin du groupe. Marcus regarda son visage. Son visage de beau gosse, blessé par ses coups. Ce visage que Cédric avait tant aimé, et qu'il aimait encore. Combien de fois lui avait-il parlé de Harry, combien de fois avait-il vanté ses qualités, aussi bien physiques que morales… Combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'il le voulait, qu'il voulait son visage, ses yeux verts, son corps, son sourire…

Combien de fois Marcus avait-il maudit Harry Potter ? Son existence même lui donnait envie de vomir. Lui avait eu tout ce qu'il avait désiré : la passion de Cédric, son amour, ses regards… il avait tout eu. Tout.

Son amour. Sa passion. Sa vie. Sa mort…

« Je te croyais plus courageux que ça. S'attaquer à une fille ? Elle n'a jamais été une menace, pour toi. »

Non. Ni elle, ni les autres filles. Aucune copine de Cédric n'était une réelle menace pour Marcus, étant donné que Cédric était homosexuel. Il n'aimait pas les filles. Ce n'était qu'un passe-temps parmi tant d'autres.

Mais Harry n'était pas juste un passe-temps…

Un sourire méprisant apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as raison, Potter. Réglons nos comptes. »

Théo, qui s'était tu jusqu'alors, leur demanda d'arrêter, vite suivi par Ron et Blaise. Mais Marcus ne les écoutait pas, pas plus que Harry. Ce dernier avait les poings serrés, le visage fermé, et il regardait Marcus avec des yeux froids, le regardant s'avancer de quelques pas vers lui. Il n'entendit pas Cho hurler que ça ne servait à rien de se battre. Il ne pensait même plus à Nymph' qui devait le chercher partout, à Isaline qui arpentait les rues, ou encore à Sirius et Olivier qui la cherchait. Il ne voyait que Marcus, cet homme qu'il avait apprécié, autrefois, et qui l'avait haï le jour où il avait appris que Harry et Cédric sortaient ensembles…

Draco avait peur. Vraiment. C'était rare qu'il ressente un sentiment pareil, lui qui était si sûr de sa personne. Mais en voyant Marcus s'avancer de quelques pas vers Harry et ce dernier avec son visage blessé soulevait de la crainte en lui. Il était terrifié à l'idée de le voir par terre, de se faire rouer de coups. Evidemment, si ça se produisait, ils se jetteraient tous sur Marcus. Mais seulement s'il ouvrait les hostilités. Ils ne pouvaient attaquer quelqu'un pour rien. Et vu sa carrure, pas sûr qu'ils s'en sortent indemnes…

« Tu t'es enfui, tout à l'heure. »

Comme ça, sans prévenir. Quand Marcus l'avait réalisé, il était trop tard : Harry avait disparu, et il ne restait plus que son sac de courses, tombé par terre.

« On s'est assez tapé dessus, tu crois pas ?

- Ah oui, tu trouves ?

- Marcus… »

Pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Soudain, Isaline jaillit de nulle part, le poussa sans ménagement et lança un coup de poing droit dans le visage de Marcus. Ce dernier, qui ne l'avait même pas vue, encaissa le coup en poussant un juron. La fureur la plus totale brillait sur le visage de la femme, elle serrait les dents et ses yeux clairs lançaient des éclairs. Sans vergogne et retenue, elle se jeta sur Marcus, l'attaquant avec violence. La rage prit Marcus dans toute sa splendeur et il ripostait, jetant son poing sans la mâchoire d'Isaline qui lui colla son genou dans le ventre. Harry voulut les écarter mais Isaline le repoussa sans douceur.

Le groupe retomba sur terre et voulut les arrêter aussi, mais Sirius et Olivier arrivèrent en panique et les séparèrent. Isaline se battait comme une peste, griffant, mordant, envoyant ses poings et ses genoux, évitant plus ou moins les coups puissants de Marcus qui semblait à deux doigts de la tuer, vomissant des insultes. Il ne sembla revenir à lui que quand les bras d'Olivier passèrent sous ses aisselles et qu'il le tira en arrière.

« Lâche-moi, Olivier ! Tout de suite, connard !

- Marcus, arrête !

- Je vais détruire cette salope ! »

Sirius sembla avoir plus de mal à tenir Isaline qu'Olivier qui maintenait Marcus contre lui avec fermeté. Elle gesticulait, lui écrasait les pieds, se débattant comme la garce qu'elle était. Une lionne qui ne voulait pas lâcher sa proie.

Puis, le silence vint. Marcus et Isaline se regardaient, fixement, comme s'ils attendaient le moindre mouvement de l'autre pour s'élancer vers leur adversaire et le réduire en pièces. Cho s'était précipitée vers Harry pour le prendre sans ses bras mais Draco la devança, lui jetant un regard si noir qu'elle en frissonna. Cependant, il ne tenait pas Harry, ce dernier évitant son regard et le repoussant maladroitement, ce qui blessa le blond. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Ce n'était plus le même Harry qu'il avait devant lui. Il était… différent.

« Allez, on rentre. »

Sirius desserra son étreinte d'Isaline mais le maintint toujours contre lui. Olivier en fit de même avec Marcus et le poussa en avant. Le joueur de foot lui lança un regard à vous glacer le sang, mais Olivier ne se laissait pas démonter et il lui montra du doigt la rue.

« Tu avances ou on appelle les flics. T'as le choix. »

Pas vraiment, non. Si on appelait les flics, il risquait d'y laisser des plumes. Il avança donc de mauvaise grâce, suivi par Olivier. Isaline ne les quittait pas des yeux, elle bouillonnait encore intérieurement, et Sirius ne la lâcha pas tant qu'ils ne furent pas rentrés. Les jeunes les suivirent aussi, même s'ils auraient dû s'en aller, mais Harry n'allait pas bien, son visage semblait pâlir et il avait des difficultés à marcher. Ils préféraient rester avec lui plutôt que rentrer chez eux… la soirée était terminée de toute façon.

Olivier emmena Marcus dans la chambre d'amis pour avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Tout le monde entra dans le salon. Harry s'assit sur le canapé et son visage tuméfié faisait mal au cœur. Draco s'assit à côté de lui et, cette fois-ci, Harry ne le repoussa pas quand il voulut lui témoigner son soutien : il lui prit la main et Harry la garda dans la sienne. Théo s'assit à côté du brun lui aussi mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Les filles le regardaient avec des yeux inquiets, tout comme Seamus qui avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il en était de même pour Blaise qui n'avait pas suivi toute l'histoire…

Isaline, elle, par contre, n'était pas aussi calme que Harry, bien au contraire, et Sirius voyait bien qu'elle était à deux doigts de péter un câble. Nymph' était là, elle aussi, une trousse à pharmacie dans les mains, mais quand elle s'avança vers Harry, il lui lança un regard agacé : qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

« Sirius, ne me touche pas !

- Isaline, assis-toi et calme-toi !

- Que je me calme ?! Moi ?! Fit-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Avec ce connard qui traîne chez moi ?! Si je m'écoutais, j'appellerais les flics !

- Ce mec a des relations, réfléchis deux minutes ! Si on appelle les flics, c'est lui qu'ils vont croire !

- Ah ouais, tu crois ça ?!

- Rappelle-toi, la dernière fois ! Tu t'es retrouvé chez les flics, c'est Cédric qu'ils ont…

- Ta gueule !! Hurla-t-elle. Je t'interdis de parler de ça ! Tu n'étais pas là, toi, tu t'envoyais en l'air avec un pauvre con ! Tu n'as rien vu, tu n'as même pas cherché à comprendre ! C'est toujours moi qui me prends des baffes, toujours moi qui prend des risques ! Pour tous les trois ! Alors ne parle pas de ça ! »

Elle était furieuse. Furieuse après Marcus, qui avait osé venir ici et frapper Harry. Furieuse après Sirius et Olivier, pour l'avoir retenue et les avoir séparés. Et furieuse après Harry, qui semblait vouloir disparaître dans le mur…

« Et toi ! S'écria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Refais ça une seule fois, et je t'éclate toi aussi ! Non, ferme ta bouche ! Tu aurais dû rester ici au lieu d'aller le voir ! Tu savais qu'il serait pas loin d'ici, tu voulais quoi, au juste ? Régler tes comptes ? Refais encore une seule fois ce genre de truc et ça va barder pour toi aussi ! Tu fais que des conneries, Harry ! Tu ne m'apportes que des emmerdes ! »

Harry se pinçait la lèvre, les yeux brillants comme s'il allait pleurer. Il avait envie de pleurer. Vraiment. Il avait mal, partout, et son cœur se serrait à chacun des mots d'Isaline.

Il ne lui apportait que des ennuis. Depuis qu'il était chez elle, il ne lui apportait que des emmerdes, de toute sorte. Ce soir encore… il aurait dû rester dans sa chambre au lieu d'aller défier Marcus, qui l'attendait forcément quelque part, attendant qu'il montre le bout de son nez. Il l'avait insulté, traité de tous les noms. Marcus se doutait qu'Isaline viendrait régler ses propres comptes, et que Harry voudrait éviter ça, et terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

« Isaline, calme-toi, s'écria Cho en se postant devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Il a voulu bien faire…

- Toi, tu ne t'en mêles pas !

- Je suis aussi concernée ! Si Marcus est là, c'est que ça a un rapport avec Cédric ! Marcus était furieux et c'est son seul sujet sensible.

- Je le suis, moi aussi. »

Elle se tourna vers Harry et le regarda d'un air agacé. Il haussa les épaules, mais après tout, il n'avait pas tord : lui aussi était un sujet sensible pour Marcus. Il l'avait toujours été, à partir du moment où il avait accepté de sortir avec Cédric Diggory.

« Mais pourquoi il s'en est pris à toi ? Demanda Ron, sans comprendre. Et comment tu connais ce type, Cho ? »

Harry et Cho se regardèrent. Le brun hocha la tête, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas. Draco connaissait déjà la réponse, Harry lui avait vaguement parlé de sa relation avec Cho. Très vaguement. Mais assez pour ne pas être étonné par la réponse de la jeune fille.

« Harry et moi, on sortait avec le même garçon. »

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tous les autres, bien au contraire. Surtout Théo et Ron, qui regardaient Harry et Cho, l'un après l'autre, sans croire ce qu'ils disaient. La jeune fille était très gênée, mais Harry ne montrait aucun sentiment.

Oui, ils étaient sortis avec la même personne.

« Avec le même mec ?

- Ouais, en même temps. »

Oui, cela s'était passé pendant la même période.

« Mais je ne le savais pas. »

Il le savait, lui. Mais il avait espéré que Cédric ne soit qu'à lui. Il avait entendu parler d'elle. Evidemment. Mais Cédric lui disait que ce n'était pas sérieux, elle n'était qu'une couverture pour lui. Ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble, qu'il disait.

Mensonges.

« Et vous êtes amis, pourtant ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Faut croire… »

Cho eut un rictus alors que Harry soupirait. De lassitude. Oui, ils étaient amis. Et alors ? La vie avait fait qu'il n'avait pas eu de chance et Cho l'avait compris.

Il lui avait pris l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était vrai. Mais, avant tout, il l'avait rendu heureux. Et il s'en était brûlé les ailes…

« Bon, on va pas disserter là-dessus, dit soudain Sirius, coupant les interrogations. Isaline, tu restes là !

- Je veux savoir ce qu'ils disent.

- Laisse Olivier gérer ça, il connait Marcus. Tu en as assez fait pour ce soir !

- Tu peux même pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de se venger. »

Isaline lui fit un sourire mauvais. Un sourire de voyou, de gamine qui tient enfin sa vengeance. Elle faisait presque peur. Ses balafres n'existaient même plus, tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était qu'elle avait filé quelques coups à ce connard. Elle aurait préféré en frapper un autre, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a… Et la tête de ce salaud ne lui revenait décidément pas…

« Isaline, arrête ça tout de suite.

- Tiens, Olivier a fini. »

En effet, des pas résonnaient dans le couloir et il ne tarda pas à revenir dans le salon. Il paraissait énervé, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui, et il lança un regard sombre à Isaline qui lui rendit la pareille, mais en pire.

« T'as un problème ?

- La prochaine fois, évite.

- T'as jamais su choisir tes amis, toi. »

Olivier encaissa le coup sans rien dire. Parce qu'il savait exactement où elle voulait en venir. Et Harry et Cho aussi, d'ailleurs…

« Bref. Je sais pas pourquoi il est ici. Il m'insulte depuis tout à l'heure. Le mieux… Hésita-t-il en regardant Harry… serait que tu lui parles. »

Isaline ne protesta même pas. Harry se leva donc, ignorant le regard de Draco et celui des autres, et il sortit du salon. Isaline le suivit. Sirius ne la retint pas : elle voulait écouter à la porte et personne ne pourrait la retenir. Il n'avait pas envie de s'en prendre une, et même si elle avait l'air plus calme, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Les autres, curieux, les suivirent. Harry entra et laissa la porte entrouverte. Isaline s'assit par terre, juste à côté de l'ouverture, pour écouter tout à son aise.

La conversation ne fut pas longue. Quand il entra dans la chambre d'amis, Harry vit Marcus assis sur le lit, aussi fatigué qu'énervé. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Harry mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'avancer vers lui. Plus envie de le frapper. Même plus envie. Ce type le dégoûtait.

Harry prit une chaise et s'assit dessus, conscient qu'Isaline écoutait. Comme tous les autres. Et que Marcus était têtu comme une mule.

« Marcus ?

- Ta gueule.

- T'as vraiment pas changé.

- Toi non plus, pédale. »

Draco serrait les poings, tout comme Ron : ils voulaient rentrer dans cette chambre et remettre ce type à sa place. Même Théo était énervé et Seamus mal-à-l'aise. Comment Harry pouvait rester aussi calme devant l'attitude provocante et vulgaire de ce connard ?

« Marcus, t'as vraiment envie qu'on appelle les flics ? Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es venu.

- C'est l'autre salope qui veut savoir, pas toi. T'en as rien à foutre. Comme d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches, au juste ? »

Le visage de Marcus se crispa et Harry sentit que ça allait tourner au vinaigre. Il serrait les dents. Quelque chose s'était passé. Là-bas, en Angleterre. Harry inspira profondément, prêt à se défendre s'il lui sautait dessus. Mais Marcus ferma les yeux, semblant se retenir : il ne gagnait rien à s'obstiner.

« Tu lis ses lettres ? »

Non.

Question stupide. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Tu n'aurais pas une question plus intelligente à poser ?

- Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi ! »

Le reste ne fut plus que cris. Pas de coups. Juste des cris. Les reproches de Marcus pleuvaient sur Harry, qui lui hurlait tout aussi fort, complètement remonté après cet homme qui lui reprochait son manque de présence auprès de Cédric.

Non, il ne lisait pas ses lettres. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Plus jamais. Cédric n'existait plus pour lui, Harry avait tourné la page. Il en avait fait assez pour lui, il avait assez souffert à cause de lui.

« A cause de toi, il a voulu se suicider ! »

Et derrière la porte, Isaline marmonna un « dommage qu'il se soit loupé ». Sirius lui donna un coup de pied dans l'épaule mais elle ne réagit pas, écoutant Marcus accuser Harry de toute la souffrance qui avait poussé Cédric à tenter la Mort.

Cédric avait voulu mourir. Là-bas, en prison. Il avait voulu se suicider, se trancher les veines dans les toilettes. Tout ça parce que Harry ne répondait jamais à ses lettres, parce qu'il ne les lisait pas, et parce qu'il ne savait plus rien de lui.

Harry lui manquait. Il ne supportait plus son absence.

Et le jeune homme criait : il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de Cédric. Il en avait assez vu, il avait assez donné. Pourquoi lui faisait-on des reproches ? A lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal, merde ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, tout ça. Il avait juste voulu… juste voulu que Cédric… tout ça, ce n'était pas sa faute…

Harry finit par craquer. Il sortit de la pièce et se rua dans sa chambre. Personne ne le retint, soufflé par cet échange où on comprenait plus ou moins la situation. Isaline avait les yeux dans le vague, se disant que ce connard n'avait pas fini de leur pourrir la vie.

**OoO**

Les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues. De grosses larmes humides qui glissaient sur sa peau, dévalant la chaire tendre et blessée de ses joues. Tout son corps était parcouru de sanglots, de soubresauts.

Harry pleurait. Et il avait la sensation qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de pleurer.

Il était redevenu un enfant. Un petit garçon blessé qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes de couler, les coins de sa bouche s'affaisser et son corps de trembler. C'était plus fort que lui. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, sous sa couette, il laissa couler la tension hors de son corps, en espérant que personne ne vienne voir la chose pitoyable qu'il était à ce moment-là.

Les paroles de Marcus flottaient dans sa tête. Il entendait encore sa voix grave lui reprocher son existence même, et sous ses yeux clos, il parvenait à imaginer Cédric dans sa cellule, en train de s'ouvrir les veines. Même là-bas, il parvenait à lui pourrir la vie.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il essayé de mourir ? Pour le blesser ? Il l'avait suffisamment fait. Parce qu'il l'aimait ? Il y avait d'autres façons de montrer son amour. Pour lui dire qu'il lui manquait ? Tout ça était de sa faute…

Se doutait-il que Marcus viendrait jusqu'ici pour lui casser la gueule ? Parce qu'il avait essayé de mourir à cause de Harry ? Peut-être. Ou pas. Il n'en savait rien. Et ne voulait même pas savoir…

Harry avait honte. Honte de pleurer, d'avoir crié, de s'être battu. Honte que Draco l'ait vu dans cet état, avec son visage blessé, en train de crier après Isaline, ou encore après Marcus. Il avait tellement honte…

La porte s'ouvrit. Doucement. Comme pour ne pas le réveiller. Harry frissonna.

Personne. Il ne voulait voir personne. Qu'on parte. Qu'on le laisse tranquille…

Des pas lents sur la moquette. La lumière qui s'allume. La couette qui se soulève un peu, et un corps qui se glisse dans le lit. Deux bras qui se referment autour de lui, maladroitement. Mais avec tendresse. Harry voulait repousser ces bras, mais il sent l'odeur. Sa légère odeur. Et la honte le frappa avec encore plus de violence…

« Harry ? My angel… »

Et ses lèvres sur son front, ses bras autour de lui. Harry se blottit malgré lui contre son corps, se cachant le visage avec ses mains. Et Draco lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Il embrassa son front à nouveau, ses cheveux, attendant que ses pleurs s'apaisent et que son corps se détende.

Harry mit une éternité à se calmer. Draco ne le lâchait pas, l'enveloppant dans sa tendresse maladroite mais sincère. Il ne lui parlait pas, ne lui disait rien, préférant s'exprimer avec des caresses. Quand Harry s'arrêta de pleurer, il retira ses mains de son visage et regard Draco, qui eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son visage blessé et ses yeux rouges. Lentement, il se pencha pour l'embrasser alors que Harry gémissait : sa lèvre lui faisait encore mal.

« Désolé. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

- Reste avec moi…

- Avant, il faut te soigner. Je reviens dans deux minutes. D'accord ? »

Harry hocha vaguement la tête et Draco l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus doucement, avec délicatesse, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Puis, il s'extirpa du lit et sortit de la chambre pour prendre de quoi le soigner. Isaline, au garde-à-vous devant la chambre, lui donna une petite valisette où se trouvaient tous les produits. Il revint dans la chambre, elle ne le suivit pas : c'était à lui d'arranger les choses, pas à elle.

Harry était assis sur le lit. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, son œil au beurre noir était tout aussi inquiétant que sa lèvre. Délicatement, Draco le soigna du mieux qu'il put. Harry serrait les dents, grimaçait, mais c'étaient les seules manifestations de douleur qu'il lui montra. Pas de cris ou de gémissements. Cela étonna Draco, mais il ne fit pas de remarques, se contentant de lui demander où il avait mal. Harry retira son tee-shirt et son pull pour montrer ses bleus, puis son pantalon. Il avait mal à son genou, écorché, et il se laissa ausculter par Draco sans rechigner.

Quand il eut terminé, Draco regarda Harry des pieds à la tête. Il était nu, n'ayant gardé que son boxer noir, et il n'était pas très joli à voir. Draco avait du mal à le regarder, le voir blessé lui faisait mal au cœur, et Harry interpréta cela comme du dégoût. Il était prêt à se cacher à nouveau sous ses couvertures, mais Draco s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras sur ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui.

« Harry ? Tu veux bien me raconter ? »

**OoO**

Il l'avait rencontré lors d'une soirée, organisée par des amis communs. A l'époque, il avait dix-sept ans et il étudiait la comptabilité, dans le but de pouvoir gérer sa propre entreprise afin d'aider Isaline, tout en suivant sa formation de tatoueur chez elle. Des amis de la compta' lui avaient dit que la fête serait super, qu'il y aurait des beaux mecs, et notamment des joueurs de foot. Harry les avait suivis, comme ça. Il avait envie de s'amuser un peu.

Quand il l'avait vu, Harry s'était dit que c'était un mec parfait. Il était beau gosse, vraiment. Un corps plutôt musclé, attrayant, et mis en valeur par sa tenue élégante mais simple. Ses cheveux mordorés étaient bien coiffés et ses yeux noisette faisaient fondre de nombreuses filles. C'était le petit ami parfait. Tellement parfait que Harry avait grimacé et avait lancé un regard dégoûté aux nanas qui se trémoussaient devant lui pour attirer son attention.

Plus tard, alors qu'il buvait un verre avec des amis, le jeune homme, flanqué de quelques mecs, vint les voir. Les filles gloussèrent à son arrivée et tentèrent de l'aguicher. Mais son regard était posé sur Harry, indéniablement attiré par lui. Comme un aimant. Et Harry sentait son regard sur lui. Cela le gêna tellement qu'il croisa ses yeux. Il se présenta : je m'appelle Cédric, et toi ?

Paroles malheureuse. Harry se présenta, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui. Ils discutèrent, tranquillement, avec tous les autres. Cédric répondait gentiment aux avances des filles, rigolait avec les hommes, mais il restait planté à côté de Harry, ses yeux revenant sans cesse vers lui, ce qui gênait le jeune homme. À la fin de la soirée, il lui demanda son numéro, pour qu'ils puissent se revoir. Il l'aimait bien. Harry accepta. Il n'avait pas de raisons de refuser.

Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

Une semaine passa avant que Cédric ne l'appelle. Ils discutèrent, puis se revirent lors de certaines virées, Harry suivant les amis qu'ils avaient en commun. A chaque fois, Cédric apparaissait. On s'étonnait de le voir, lui qui n'aimait pas tellement sortir, ou du moins pas aussi souvent. Harry se demanda si c'était pour le voir qu'il faisait ça, mais il se dit que c'était présomptueux de sa part.

Sauf qu'il avait raison. Il finit par le comprendre. Quand Cédric se mit à le draguer. De façon lente et calculée. L'attirant peu à peu dans ses filets.

Bientôt, Harry ne pensa plus qu'à lui. Cédric faisait attention à lui, il lui proposait des sorties, s'intéressait à sa vie, à ce qu'il faisait… Harry apprit que Cédric était promis à une brillante carrière dans le football, mais un malheureux accident de voiture détruisit ses espoirs de devenir joueur dans une équipe, et il se retrouva à étudier l'économie, comme son père l'avait fait avant lui. Harry eut pitié de lui et il lui raconta sa propre expérience avec son professeur harceleur. Ils étaient un peu pareil, tous les deux. Un peu. Juste un petit peu.

Un jour, Cédric lui proposa de sortir avec lui et Harry accepta. Il était amoureux. Pour la première fois. Il voulait rester près de Cédric, l'aider quand il n'allait pas bien. Être présent pour lui. Faire partie de sa vie.

Mais Harry Potter déchanta bien vite. Aimer quelqu'un, ce n'était pas facile. Sortir avec quelqu'un, ce n'était pas évident. Chérir Cédric était difficile. Être son petit ami, une tâche impossible.

Cédric était un jeune homme parfait de vingt-et-un ans. Beau, riche, amusant. Un peu mystérieux. Le petit ami parfait. L'amant idéal. En apparence, seulement.

Car Cédric était ce qu'on appelle un homme frustré. Il était frustré, de la vie, de tout. Il allait devenir un jour de football, il avait une carrière brillante en perspective, il était beau, riche, tout pour plaire ! Mais avec ce stupide accident de voiture, tous ses rêves étaient partis en fumée du jour au lendemain. Il aurait beau essayer, jamais il ne parviendrait à redevenir celui qu'il était, et cela le mettait dans une colère noire qu'il ne parvenait pas à exorciser.

Cédric Diggory jouait un rôle. Celui du mec parfait qu'on rêvait d'aimer. Celui qui sortait avec une jolie petite amie étrangère, Cho Chang. Celui qui était sympa et qui venait aux fêtes. Celui qui était galant et toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui.

Mais il y avait un côté sombre chez lui, un côté sombre qui détruisait tout ce qu'il possédait.

La première fois que Cédric frappa Harry, cela faisait un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Harry ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi et il n'avait même pas envie de s'en rappeler. Il savait juste que ce coup l'avait blessé au plus profond de lui-même.

Harry était bisexuel et il s'était toujours dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose : on pouvait aimer un homme, cela n'avait rien de dégueulasse. Mais Cédric ne pensait pas du tout la même chose. Il était homosexuel, il le savait parfaitement, mais il sortait avec des filles pour renier cet attrait pour les hommes. D'ailleurs, il n'était jamais sorti avec le moindre mec. Sauf Harry.

Harry. Si joli et gentil. Toujours là quand il avait besoin. Harry, qui se pliait à ce qu'il lui demandait, à ce qu'il exigeait de lui. Harry, qu'il gardait dans l'ombre du secret. Harry, qu'il battait.

**OoO**

Draco regardait les mains de Harry, qu'il tripotait nerveusement, cherchant ses mots. Pourtant, une bombe avait été lâchée dans la chambre et elle avait explosé. Il avait senti la main de Draco se crisper sur son épaule et sa respiration se faire plus rapide.

Mais c'était une vérité. Cédric le battait. Il le frappait. Souvent. Pour rien. De colère. De frustration.

« Il était blessé, au fond de lui-même. Il avait besoin de frapper sur quelque chose. Et c'était moi qu'il frappait. »

Toute la frustration bouillonnait en lui, sur le point d'exploser, et personne ne voyait qu'il allait mal, parce qu'il jouait son rôle de garçon modèle, de petit ami parfait et fidèle, d'ami prévenant et attentionné. Il était hétéro devant les autres, il sortait avec Cho. Cédric était un homme parfait.

Qui n'avait plus d'espoirs. Qui s'enfonçait dans une vie qu'il n'avait pas choisie et qu'il détestait. Il haïssait le monde entier, et toute sa rage passait dans les coups qu'il administrait à Harry. Des gifles des coups de poings, de genoux… besoin de détendre ses nerfs, de se vider de cette folie qui menaçait de s'emparer de tout son être…

« Il m'aimait, tu sais. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : je suis comme toutes ces femmes battues, je me laissais faire parce que je me sentais coupable et parce que j'étais certain qu'il m'aimait. C'est vrai. Sauf qu'il m'aimait vraiment. »

Au moment même où il avait vu Harry, Cédric était tombé amoureux. Amoureux de ce jeune homme entretenu, musclé, au rire facile… son sourire éclatant, ses yeux verts pétillants… ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés parsemés de mèches écarlates… tellement beau, tellement désirable…

« Et c'était… un peu pour ça qu'il me frappait, aussi. »

Parce que Harry était son péché. Il l'aimait, cela l'empêchait de nier sa sexualité. Harry était la preuve vivante qu'il aimait les hommes, ce qui le mettait en colère. Et cela mêlé à la frustration et la colère le rendait instable, violent et méchant. Seulement avec Harry.

« Je me laissais faire. Je n'osais pas riposter. Tu sais, quand j'étais chez Dursley, je subissais sans rien dire. Et, là, j'ai fait pareil. C'est comme ça. Je lui pardonnais. »

Parce qu'il avait besoin de ça. Besoin de se défouler, besoin de s'en prendre à quelqu'un, de faire payer toute la souffrance qu'il endurait et qu'il cachait… Harry était dévoué, il ne se plaignait pas vraiment. Oh, il criait, s'enfuyait, lui disait qu'il lui faisait mal. Mais… il était toujours là. Il revenait toujours. Par amour.

« Quand on aime, on fait des choses stupides. Il n'était pas très gentil avec moi, pourtant. »

Cédric avait de longues périodes d'absence, voulant à tout prix s'écarter de Harry qu'il aimait malgré tout. Quand il revenait, il était encore plus froid que d'habitude. Il était rarement tendre avec Harry et ne montrait rien en public.

« Mais je subissais. »

Ses cadeaux étaient à peine appréciés, et en temps que petit ami officieux, presque personne ne connaissait son lien avec Cédric. Hormis quelques amis. Dont Marcus. Marcus qui le détestait, depuis le jour où Cédric lui avait dit qu'il sortait avec Harry.

Harry se souviendrait toujours de son regard. Ses yeux sombres, presque noirs, sa mâchoire crispée et ses traits brouillés par la colère et le dégoût. A se demander s'il n'allait pas le cogner ou l'étrangler dans la seconde. Mais Marcus avait toujours su se tenir avec Cédric. Toujours.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi il savait se tenir ? Et pourquoi il te détestait ?

- Imagine que demain je sorte avec Théo, alors que je connais tes sentiments. Tu l'apprécierais ? »

On ne pouvait combattre les sentiments amoureux. Marcus connaissait bien Cédric, ils avaient passé leur adolescence ensemble. Et quand Harry était arrivé dans sa vie, ses espoirs étaient écroulés comme un jeu de cartes : Cédric venait de lui être pris. Cependant, il tenait trop à son ami pour s'en prendre à Harry. Vicieux qu'il était, Marcus préféra jouer avec le jeune tatoueur : personne, ou presque, ne savait pour eux. C'était tellement amusant de parler de Cho devant Harry, de parler de sexe et des ex petites amies de Cédric…

Harry parla un peu de Cho. De sa rupture avec Cédric. De la colère qui avait suivi. Le voilà sans petite amie. Il l'avait perdue. A cause de lui. Ça allait se savoir, qu'il sortait avec un mec. Il serait la risée de tous.

Je te déteste, Harry.

Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

« Et il s'en est trouvé une autre. C'était une « officielle », comme il disait. Ce n'était pas important. Je le croyais. Au début, du moins. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que ça serait toujours comme ça, avec lui. Je ne serais jamais « l'officiel ». Même s'il m'aimait. Ça faisait de lui un pédé, et il ne voulait pas de cette étiquette. »

Harry avait pourtant essayé de se battre, sur le plan sexuel. Malgré ses répugnances, Cédric le voulait. Il voulait faire l'amour avec lui. Même si Harry était un homme. Même s'il devait pratiquer la sodomie. Un truc dégueulasse. Qui l'attirait inévitablement.

Et, à chaque fois, le jeune homme refusait. Il voulait des marques d'amour, il voulait que Cédric lui montre qu'il l'aimait, qu'il arrête de le frapper. Il ne voulait pas faire ça comme ça, lui céder comme on donnerait un jouet à un gamin. C'était sérieux, ça. Il ne fallait pas plaisanter. Et Harry ne voulait pas le faire si Cédric ne lui montrait pas qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

« Il a insisté. Encore et encore. Mais je n'ai jamais cédé. Il me voulait consentant, mais je n'ai jamais voulu. Il me faisait peur. J'espérais qu'il change. Mais il me frappait de plus en plus. Je crois qu'il se dégoûtait lui-même.

- Et tu as subi tout ça…

- Oui. J'étais bête, hein ? Aujourd'hui, quand j'y pense… C'était fou, mais je l'aimais, moi… Je voulais l'aider et ne pas le laisser seul dans son coin.

- Isaline ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien ? »

Harry eut un petit rire. Ironique.

« Je suis comme ça. Quand je ne vais pas bien, j'ai toujours la même réaction. Mais on ne sait jamais à quel point je vais mal. J'ai réussi à duper Tata. Elle m'en a voulu. Et moi aussi.

- Mais elle s'en est rendu compte. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Mais une évidence. Harry lui avoua que, à l'époque, Sirius s'était trouvé un amant qui le rendait complètement fou, au point qu'il se brouilla avec Isaline. Nymph' faisait aussi des siennes, elle voulait son indépendance. Isaline mit beaucoup de temps à remarquer que son neveu maigrissait. Il lui parlait vaguement de Cédric, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout mais l'acceptait tout de même, malgré elle. Un jour, il fit l'erreur de se balader avec une serviette autour des hanches, en pensant qu'elle était couchée. Quand elle vit les marques sur son corps, toutes les couleurs de son visage disparurent.

« Elle était dans une colère noire. Elle s'est mis à hurler, et moi, à pleurer. J'étais un vrai gosse, à ce moment-là. Je lui ai tout avoué. »

Et elle l'avait très mal pris. Cédric frappait Harry régulièrement et il ne lui avait rien dit. Elle n'avait rien vu. Isaline s'en était voulu à mort. Harry se souvenait encore de son visage pâle, sa lèvre pincée et ses poings serrés, comme si elle se retenait de lui en coller une, ou d'aller voir Cédric pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Quand elle avait retrouvée son calme, blessée au possible, elle lui interdit de le revoir. Il devait en terminer avec ces conneries. Quand on aimait quelqu'un, on ne lui faisait pas de mal.

« J'ai donc cassé avec Cédric. »

Son petit ami n'avait pas compris. Terrifié à l'idée que Harry soit vraiment sérieux, Cédric s'était mis à genoux devant lui et l'avait supplié de rester avec lui. Il l'aimait trop pour qu'il parte. Sans lui, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Harry n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner…

« Il n'était pas très logique, quand même…

- Je sais. Il était bizarre. Quand il m'a demandé de rester, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant eu envie d'être une fille. »

Draco jeta un regard étonné à Harry dont le regard s'était assombri. Oh oui, il aurait voulu être une fille, pour échapper à cette situation. Cédric l'aimait et, en même temps, Harry symbolisait le péché. Plus tard, Isaline lui dirait qu'il était complètement fou, et Harry lui répondrait qu'il l'était devenu aussi.

« Et ensuite ?

- Bah il s'est acharné. Je ne sortais plus de chez moi et Tata tentait de me protéger. Mais elle est allée trop loin. »

**OoO**

Depuis des jours, Cédric rodait autour de la boutique. Il appelait, tentait de rentrer de force pour parler à Harry. Il dépérissait et ses amis commençaient à avoir des doutes sur lui. Harry refusait de porter plainte pour coups et blessures ou pour harcèlement. Il refusait d'écouter Sirius et Nymph', les envoyant balader quand ils essayaient de lui parler. Isaline lui parlait à peine, blessée. Il l'avait trahie, il lui avait menti. Harry s'en voulait tellement qu'il fit tout pour l'aider, mais c'était comme s'il n'existait plus. Ça faisait encore plus mal.

Un jour, Isaline devint folle. Comme ça. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle quitta la boutique, parcourut les rues, jusqu'à trouver Cédric qui errait dans le coin. Et elle le défonça. Tout simplement. Il voulut se défendre contre cette furie, mais il lui fut impossible de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Elle était trop énervée, portée par la rage et la souffrance.

Ne t'approche plus de lui. Ne le touche plus. Ou je te tue.

Isaline Anderson fut arrêtée par les flics quelques jours plus tard. Cédric avait porté plainte. Son père était un homme puissant, il fit tout pour aggraver son cas. Harry avait paniqué en voyant les policiers l'emmener au commissariat et ne pas la lâcher. Il avait pleuré, ce jour-là. Isaline avait voulu le protéger, et une fois de plus, tout lui était retombé sur la gueule.

Comme toujours.

Plus tard, Cédric se rendit à la boutique, et lui fit du chantage. Il était prêt à retirer sa plainte si Harry acceptait de se remettre avec lui et de se donner à lui. Le dégoût s'était emparé du jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas refusé, lui demandant quelques jours de réflexion. Et le lendemain, il rendit visite à Isaline, et lui raconta la situation.

On aurait dit une enfant. Elle semblait à deux doigts de pleurer. Tremblante, elle lui prit alors les mains, les serrant fort, et lui fit promettre de ne pas lui céder. Elle lui interdit de se vendre pour qu'elle puisse sortir.

Promets-le-moi, Harry. Si tu faisais ça, j'en mourrais. Promets-moi que tu ne te donneras pas à ce salaud. Promets-le-moi, Harry…

Alors il avait promis. Isaline avait alors embrassé ses mains, les avait serrées dans les siennes, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Dans quelle merde ils s'étaient encore fichus…

**OoO**

« Alors, tu as refusé.

- Oui. Il est devenu fou.

- Il l'était déjà, c'est pas une nouveauté. »

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, et Draco sentit que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'était pas mieux que ce qu'il lui avait déjà raconté.

« Un jour, je suis sorti pour aller à la superette. Il était dehors, avec des amis à lui. Et il m'a kidnappé. »

Draco en eut le souffle coupé, n'en croyant pas un mot. Mais le visage de Harry prit une teinte sombre, peinée, alors que son nez retrouvait l'odeur forte et étrange du mouchoir posé sur son nez…

« Combien de temps ? »

Longtemps. Très longtemps. Une éternité, où Harry avait cru devenir fou.

« Un mois. »

Soudain, Harry se leva du lit. Il se mit devant la fenêtre. Draco le suivit, incertain, alors que ses yeux brillaient, comme si les larmes hésitaient à couler sur ses joues.

Cédric l'enferma dans une petite chambre, au plus haut étage d'un immeuble, dans Londres. Il y avait un lit et une commode. Une petite porte lui permettait de se faire sa toilette dans une pièce à côté. La chambre était toute petite et il n'avait pas le droit d'en sortir, ni d'en ouvrir la fenêtre. Harry y resta pendant un mois et sa claustrophobie le rendit à moitié fou.

Les jours étaient les mêmes. Cédric venait, lui apportant ses repas. Ou alors, c'était un de ses potes qui le faisait. Il y en avait deux. Harry ne mangeait quasiment rien, buvant à peine. Il maigrit à vue d'œil. Cédric le voyait et essayait de le forcer à manger, ce qui partait dans des crises de violence, où Harry se retrouvait en position fœtale pour tenter d'éviter les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui.

Pendant cette période, Cédric se montra tendre et attentionné. Il le prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait. Harry se laissait faire, craignant les coups, mais quand ses mains se faisaient trop baladeuses, il le repoussait, criait même, parfois. Cédric voulait le forcer, mais une part de lui le voulait consentant. Plus d'une fois, Harry pensait qu'il y passerait, que cette partie vierge de son corps serait détruite par la violence et le désir de Cédric. Mais il n'alla jamais jusqu'au bout.

Lui refuser son corps était la dernière forme de résistance qui lui restait…

Voilà à quoi se résumait le plus long mois de sa vie, enfermé dans cette petite chambre qu'il ne quittait jamais, mangeant peu, battu par Cédric qui le voulait pour lui. Rien qu'à lui.

« Je devenais fou. Je priais pour qu'on vienne me chercher. J'appelais Tata, Sirius, Nymph'… Luna… Je voulais sortir. Je voulais… »

Harry posa sa main sur son cœur. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, rondes et lourdes. Sous ses doigts, son cœur battait fort. Le papillon battait des ailes, tranquillement.

« Harry ?

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es tatoué un papillon sur le cœur ?

- Parce que je rêvais d'être un papillon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais m'enfuir par la fenêtre sans tomber en bas. »

Ses yeux verts tournés vers lui révélaient tout le désespoir qui l'avait accompagné pendant ces longues semaines.

Être un papillon. Ouvrir la fenêtre, déployer ses ailes, et sauter dans le vide… ne pas s'écraser sur sol…

Les mains blanches et froides de Draco s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets. Lentement, il le guida vers le lit, alors que Harry, la voix moite et bafouilleuse, tentait de lui expliquer que les flics l'avaient retrouvé et libéré. Qu'Isaline avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre son cœur meurtri. Draco l'écoutait, mais il voulait qu'il se taise. Qu'il arrête de remuer la boue de son passé.

Doucement, il l'allongea dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras. Harry sanglotait à nouveau. Ce devait être les nerfs, ses émotions qui le maltraitaient. Ou tout simplement ses souvenirs…

Draco le berça dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, embrassant ses paupières, ses joues humides, ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il lui dit de sa voix un peu grave qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Que plus personne ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Que c'était fini. Qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

Que le cauchemar était terminé…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Kikou tout le monde !

**Lys :** Hello :-)

Merci à tous de me laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours aussi plaisir !

**Lys :** Sauf que ça lui met la pression, maintenant…

Bah je veux décevoir personne (et vais me faire trucider par olorin84… XD)

**Lys :** Bon, bah à part ça, voici la suite de Papillon ! Nous espérons que ça vous plaira toujours autant !

Sinon, petit rappel : voici l'adresse de mon blog où vous pouvez poser des questions si vous en avez envie ! http: // didi-gemini . skyrock . com / 2 . html (retirez les espaces autour des points et des barres)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Draco se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain matin. Pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, il regarda le visage de Harry, qui dormait profondément entre ses bras. Il n'avait pas bougé, durant la nuit, restant blotti contre lui, s'accrochant à sa chemise comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole.

Et alors que le jeune homme se reposait de la dure soirée de la veille, Draco réfléchissait à toutes ces révélations. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Harry ait pu vivre un tel calvaire. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses et Draco comprenait parfaitement la réaction d'Isaline quand il avait commencé à courtiser Harry. Elle ne voulait pas revivre la même chose.

On ne rencontrait pas ce genre de fou tous les jours. Ou, du moins, il était difficile de tomber deux fois sur le même genre de personnes. Mais ils en avaient assez bavé, ils préféraient prévenir plutôt que guérir. Draco le comprenait très bien.

Il pensait à Cédric. A ce qu'il avait osé faire à Harry. Il l'aimait et il le détestait en même temps, car Harry symbolisait son péché, son attrait pour les hommes, et Cédric éprouvait trop de sentiments pour laisser celui qu'il aimait s'en aller. Il le frappait souvent, une réaction peu étonnante pour un jeune homme frustré, blessé par la vie et dans son orgueil. C'était un diable déguisé en ange qui avait ravi le cœur de Harry.

Draco était tout simplement dégoûté que Harry ait autant aimer Cédric, assez pour supporter son attitude. Certes, pour avoir passé sept ans de sa vie chez les Dursley, il s'était fait aux coups et garder le silence ne lui était pas étranger. Draco pouvait imaginer la peine d'Isaline quand elle avait découvert le pot aux roses, et sa souffrance quand Harry avait disparu. La peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'on lui fasse du mal… Sirius et Nymph', et Luna aussi, avaient dû souffrir tout autant, mais Isaline était comme une mère, et on lui avait pris son enfant.

Ruminant ainsi ses pensées, Draco remarqua à peine le réveil de Harry, qui gigota dans ses bras. Il ne prit vraiment conscience de sa présence que lorsque ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent, donnant un peu de couleur à son visage pâle et blessé. L'un de ses yeux était entouré d'un cocard qui mettrait du temps à guérir.

« Bonjour, fit-il timidement.

- Bonjour. Tu fais peur, tu sais ?

- A ce point-là ?

- Oui. Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, ça va. »

Draco l'embrassa délicatement pour ne pas trop appuyer sur sa lèvre blessée et Harry accueillit ce baiser avec délice. Il sentait les bras de Draco tout autour de lui, qui l'étreignaient, et cela lui réchauffait autant le corps que son cœur.

« Harry ? A propos d'hier…

- Tu as encore envie d'en parler ?

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser, encore. Tu voudrais bien y répondre ? Lui demanda Draco d'un ton calme.

- Bien sûr.

- Mis à part ça, tu as d'autres choses à me cacher ? Si c'est le cas et que tu ne m'en parles pas maintenant, je vais mal le prendre, crois-moi.

- Non, j'ai plus rien à te cacher, lui dit Harry avec hésitation. Vas-y, pose tes questions.

- Je peux attendre encore un peu…

- Non, vas-y. Ce sera fait. Mais tu devras peut-être affronter une nouvelle crise de larmes. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré alors que Harry souriait timidement. Le blond se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota qu'il ne le jugeait pas, mais qu'il voulait juste savoir d'autres petites choses. Soulagé, le tatoueur acquiesça et le laissa poser ses questions.

Ils parlèrent longtemps dans le lit. D'abord, Draco voulut savoir ce que Cédric pensait de ses tatouages. Autant commencer en douceur, pensait-il… Harry lui dit qu'il n'avait jamais été contre ça. Ils s'étaient séparés peu de temps avant ses dix-huit et Isaline avait tatoué ses ailes sur son dos avant son anniversaire, histoire de prendre un peu d'avance car c'était assez long, et elle ne voulait vraiment pas se louper. Quand il… avait été kidnappé… Cédric était tombé sous le charme de ce tatouage et l'appelait « Mon ange ». Mais ça faisait flipper le concerné… Harry n'éprouvait plus de sentiments pour Cédric, il ne ressentait que du dégoût à son égard, et de la peur.

Draco lui demanda ensuite pourquoi personne ne l'avait entendu. Enfin, Harry avait sans doute crié pour se faire entendre… Harry lui expliqua que Cédric possédait l'appartement juste en-dessous, donc il pouvait bien gueuler, il n'y aurait que lui pour l'entendre. Et quant à ces deux amis, ils se chargeaient de le faire taire quand il faisait trop de bruit. Draco lui demanda si Marcus faisait partie de l'affaire, mais Harry secoua la tête : il était au courant de tout, mais il n'avait jamais participé. Il avait défendu Cédric, avait essayé de le sortir de là, mais il n'avait jamais eu le moindre contact avec Harry.

« Le sortir de là ?

- Cédric est allé en prison. »

L'affaire avait fait grand bruit. Cédric Diggory, le mec parfait et sans histoire, avait kidnappé son petit ami secret et l'avait tabassé dans une petite chambre pendant un mois. Les médias raffolaient de ce genre d'histoire… Et encore, le père de Cédric avait essayé d'étouffer l'affaire, mais le jeune homme fut jugé et envoyé en prison. De nombreuses petites amies sortirent de nulle part et déclarèrent que ce type était fou, qu'il leur avait déjà fait du mal. Harry en avait conclu qu'il sortait avec plusieurs filles à la fois, les officielles avec lesquelles il était clean, et les autres qu'il traitait comme il avait traité Harry.

« C'est à cause de lui que vous êtes venu à Paris ? »

Harry ne supportait plus la vie là-bas. Quand il put enfin quitter l'hôpital, il refusa de sortir de la maison, et c'était tout juste s'il quittait sa chambre. Isaline était aux petits soins, elle lui apportait à manger dans sa chambre, lui parlait de tout et de rien. Luna venait souvent et lui faisait des câlins. Nymph' le prenait dans ses bras, aussi, mais pas souvent : quand elle le voyait, elle avait souvent envie de pleurer et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie comme ça. Quant à Sirius, il s'en voulait beaucoup, et il ne savait pas comment aider Harry.

Ce dernier ne mangeait plus. Pas faim. Il se laissait mourir dans sa chambre, en pensant à cet endroit où il avait passé un mois. Il était même devenu parano, réagissait à n'importe quel bruit, même quand ce n'était qu'Isaline qui venait lui dire « Bonne nuit ». Au final, elle dormit dans son lit pour l'apaiser.

Mais rien ne semblait arranger son état. Il lui murmurait, au creux de l'oreille : tatoue-moi un papillon. Sur le cœur. Il voulait un papillon sur lui, il voulait être un papillon.

Sauter par la fenêtre.

Et ne pas s'écraser en bas.

Sirius ne voulait pas. Nymph' non plus. Il fallait qu'il oublie, qu'il tire un trait sur le passé. Mais Harry était un enfant, et il demandait sans cesse à Isaline de le tatouer. Et, un soir, elle l'emmena dans la boutique, lui retira son haut de pyjama, et lui tatoua ce papillon sur le cœur, tout en lui murmurant qu'ils allaient partir. Qu'ils allaient à Paris, pour un nouveau départ. Qu'elle avait vendu la boutique, qu'ils iraient dans une autre.

Ils allaient voir la Tour Eiffel. L'Arc de Triomphe. Manger des macarons à La Durée. Dépenser leur argent aux Halles. Visiter le Louvre…

Ils allaient quitter Londres, pour qu'il oublie cette partie de sa vie. Pour qu'il se remette debout et qu'il revoie la lumière du soleil, sans craindre le regard des autres.

« J'ai pleuré, tu sais. J'étais heureux de m'en aller, et à la fois, malheureux parce qu'on quittait tout ce qu'on connaissait. Isaline faisait ça pour moi. Pour que j'aille mieux. C'était tout ce qui comptait, pour elle. Elle a tout quitté, pour moi. Et Sirius et Nymph' nous ont suivis. »

Ce ne fut pas facile, à Paris. Harry mit un temps fou à se remettre. A Londres, on lui avait recommandé un psychiatre qui lui avait donné des médicaments à prendre, antidépresseurs en tout genre. Harry refusa d'avaler un seul de ces comprimés et il ne disait jamais rien au docteur. Il préféra parler de tout ça à sa propre famille et guérir par lui-même, au lieu de se droguer avec ces choses-là. Une fois à Paris, il commença à remonter la pente, à faire face à cette dépression qui détruisait sa vie. Théo l'avait connu à cette époque, quand il revenait à la vie. C'était plus facile en France, parce que personne ne savait qui il était. Harry était heureux.

« Une autre chose m'intrigue… Cho. C'est quoi, le problème avec elle ? »

Il savait qu'elle était sortie avec Cédric en même temps que Harry. Elle était son « officielle ». Harry soupira et lui expliqua que Marcus la détestait parce qu'elle était sortie un bon bout de temps avec Cédric, mais c'était Harry qu'il haïssait au plus haut point. Bref, quand Cho quitta Cédric, elle dériva et voulut tout plaquer, mais Olivier, qui était lui aussi ami avec Cédric, l'avait remise dans le droit chemin. Il s'était d'ailleurs sérieusement brouillé avec Cédric et ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Harry lui raconta aussi quelle avait été la réaction de Cho quand elle l'avait trouvé à l'hôpital, et que par la suite, elle avait toujours été là pour l'aider. Il aimait Harry, comme un ami. Il avait rendu Cédric heureux, malgré toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites. Elle avait donc décidé de l'aider.

« Marcus voulait la blesser, parce qu'elle est mon amie. Y'a jamais rien eu entre moi et Cho.

- Et Olivier ? Il avait l'air… je ne sais pas, énervé après Isaline… »

Harry eut un sourire malicieux mais il grimaça : sa lèvre picotait.

« Triangle amoureux. Enfin, carré amoureux, plutôt, mais je crois pas que ça existe.

- Explique, lui demanda Draco, qui avait du mal à suivre.

- Marcus était amoureux de Cédric qui m'aimait. Et Olivier a toujours eu un faible pour Marcus.

- Comment on peut avoir un faible pour un mec pareil ? Attends une minute… Olivier est hétéro !

- Hm… moui, mais il a toujours été attiré par Marcus. C'est Cho qui me l'a dit. Marcus a jamais voulu de lui, donc il se console comme il peut. On peut pas tout avoir, comme il dit, et il va pas se priver d'amour parce qu'un mec ne veut pas lui.

- Typiquement Olivier, ça… »

Harry eut un sourire amusé : c'était tout à fait ça. Olivier avait toujours eu un penchant pour Marcus Flint, bien que peu de personnes soient au courant. Cependant, comme il savait parfaitement que ses espoirs étaient vains, il vivait normalement sa petite vie et sortait avec qui il en avait envie. Pourquoi se compliquer l'existence ?

Draco lui posa encore quelques petites questions et craignit jusqu'au bout que Harry ne se sente blessé et se remette à pleurer comme la veille. Draco avait été plutôt choqué de le voir dans un tel état de vulnérabilité, et en même temps tellement agressif… Mais le jeune homme, même si sa voix changea légèrement par moments, demeura calme et lui répondit sans lui faire la moindre cachotterie, blotti dans ses bras, son visage tout près du sien. Il ne semblait plus capable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit : il en savait trop pour qu'il essaie de lui mentir.

Leur conversation se termina par un baiser. Draco posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Harry, chastement, puis lui offrit un baiser empli d'amour, tentant de lui faire passer tous ses sentiments dans cet échange. Harry se sentit fondre contre lui, caressant ses cheveux blonds du bout des doigts. Puis, Draco se retira, le regardant avec des yeux brillants désir, ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux : il ne perdait pas le Nord, celui-là…

« Je t'aime. »

Draco se sentit bêtement ému par cette déclaration, et il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, ses émotions de la veille refaisant surface. Il voulait le protéger, le rassurer. Lui montrer que, lui, il l'aimait. Et lui faire oublier ce que ce connard lui avait fait subir…

**OoO**

Il entra dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, faisant griller du pain et chauffer du lait dans une casserole.

« Isaline ?

- Oui ?

- Si un jour je lui faisais du mal, je veux que tu prennes ta casserole et que tu me défonces la tête avec.

- Je prends note, beau blond. »

Puis il s'assit, sans un mot de plus, en attendant que son petit ami revienne de sa douche.

**OoO**

Une seule personne téléphona, ce jour-là. Ce fut Cho. Elle demanda simplement à Harry s'il allait bien et s'il avait tout raconté à Draco. Il répondit deux fois oui. Puis, elle raccrocha, et s'empressa de faire passer le message aux autres.

La veille, une fois Draco monté à l'étage, Sirius avait résumé l'affaire aux autres qui avaient ouverts de grands yeux de surprise et de tristesse. Seul Théo avait semblé moins étonné puisqu'il connaissait les grosses lignes de l'histoire. Harry la lui avait racontée, mais il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement avec sa mauvaise humeur de janvier et il ne se doutait pas que Cédric était un pourri pareil. Il y avait des choses que Harry avait omis de lui raconter. Cependant, personne ne lui en voulait, ni ne le jugeait.

Harry n'avait appelé personne. Il ne voulait voir personne, ayant trop honte pour laisser quelqu'un voir son visage ou entendre sa voix. Il avait même demandé à Draco de rentrer chez lui, mais Harry ne l'avait pas choisi pour rien : le blond était aussi têtu que lui. Il avait donc passé la journée avec lui. Ils ne firent pas grand-chose, discutant un peu, regardant la télévision. Partageant tout simplement un moment tous les deux. Harry fut quand même content que Draco soit avec lui.

Le blond dut tout de même s'en aller, en fin d'après-midi. Alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre pour rentrer chez lui, il se ravisa et se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait encore. Une question ?

« Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Mais… je comprendrais si tu refusais.

- Vas-y, dis-moi, l'encouragea Harry.

- Je voudrais voir une photo de lui. »

Il crut voir Harry pâlir. Draco voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il pouvait oublier, mais le tatoueur hocha légèrement la tête et lui fit signe de l'attendre dans la chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un tout petit album qui lui fit penser à ceux qu'on donnait aux enfants pour garder les quelques photos qu'ils avaient faites eux-mêmes. Harry lui dit que c'était les seules photos qu'il avait, il les gardait sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais il ne les regardait jamais. Elles restaient dans le placard, tout en haut, avec les autres albums.

Draco ouvrit le petit album au hasard. Et tomba sur une photo de Cédric Diggory. Avec Harry.

Il était beau gosse. Indéniablement. Les cheveux mordorés, les yeux noisette. Un visage viril, le sourire charmeur et les yeux pénétrants. Des vêtements simples mais élégants, classe, qui laissaient entrevoir son mode de vie aisé. Un air d'ange. Le genre d'air qui attirait les filles. Le petit ami parfait. L'idéal masculin.

Il y avait des hommes, comme ça. D'un simple coup d'œil, on se disait que c'était le petit ami idéal, et seuls les plus niais se laissaient avoir par son charme. Draco détestait ces anges qui cachaient leur queue fourchue, bourrés de pensées pures alors que leurs véritables pensées étaient teintées de rouge et de noir.

Au moment-même où Draco vit le visage de Cédric Diggory, il comprit pourquoi Harry était tombé amoureux de lui. Le blond pouvait imaginer sa détresse et le désir de Harry de tout arranger. Et il comprit, aussi, pourquoi Cédric était tombé sous le charme de Harry Potter.

Il était beau, lui aussi. Un charme différent. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, comme au saut du lit, avec des mèches écarlates perdues dans ce nid d'oiseaux. Des yeux verts brillants de malice. Un sourire contagieux, un air canaille. Des vêtements négligés qui lui donnaient des airs de gamins. Un beau gosse. Au charme naturel. Pas créé ou entretenu. Le genre de personne qui attire le regard, mais pas le désir. Le genre d'homme réel qu'on ne peut idéaliser. Tellement vrai, tellement nature…

Draco était dégoûté. De ce type. De lui-même. Il fronçait les sourcils et des doutes l'assaillaient. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre de douter de lui, de son propre charme… mais il en venait à se demander pourquoi Harry était sorti avec lui. Certes, il avait vécu des merdes pas possibles avec Cédric, certes, c'était du passé… mais Harry l'avait aimé, et pourquoi s'était-il entiché d'un homme comme lui ? Cédric était plus charmeur que lui, Draco le trouvait bien plus beau… et il y avait sans doute des choses tendres chez lui, qui avaient retenues Harry…

Il sentit le bras du brun se glisser autour du sien alors que sa tête se posait tout contre son épaule. Il regardait la photo, lui aussi, prise un jour de fête. Ils étaient amis sur cette photo, amoureux hors de l'objectif. Il avait envie de fermer l'album, mais Draco le regardait. Autant le laisser faire. Après tout, c'était Harry qui le lui avait donné…

« Tu l'aimes encore ? »

Harry hoqueta de surprise. Surpris, il chercha le regard de Draco, mais ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur la photo glissée dans la page pacifiée. Leur sourire, à tous les deux, leurs yeux qui pétillaient… la jalousie dans son corps, la colère, la haine…

« Draco ?

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Je t'ai déjà répondu, un jour.

- Je m'en fous. Réponds-moi. »

Il voulait savoir. Savoir si Harry éprouvait encore quelque chose pour cet homme aujourd'hui en prison, s'il reviendrait vers Cédric si ce dernier se mettait à genoux devant lui le jour où il sortirait de prison et lui ferait les plus belles promesses du monde. Il voulait savoir s'il devait craindre le jour où Cédric Diggory sortirait de prison.

« Regarde-moi. »

Draco lâcha la photo des yeux et les tourna vers Harry qui lui fit un sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'il voulait garder pour lui, enfermer dans une boite, dans la crainte que quelqu'un d'autre ne le possède à sa place…

« Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi. Alors je vais te le dire maintenant : je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. Si demain il revenait, je ne retournerais pas vers lui. Même s'il a changé. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non. Mais tu vas me le dire.

- Parce que j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup… beaucoup plus que lui. »

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé l'espace d'un instant, il put voir le soulagement sur le visage de Draco. Mais un léger doute subsistait. A lui de l'effacer, avec le temps…

**OoO**

« Aie ! Tu m'as fait mal !!

- Mets tes chaussures et ton manteau, on s'en va.

- Tu m'as fait mal… »

Boudeur, Sirius se leva, voulant éviter de prendre un nouveau coup de dictionnaire sur la tête. Il grommela qu'on perdait des neurones quand on se prenait des coups sur la tête. Alors, Severus s'excusa : vu ce qui lui restait de neurones dans la tête, mieux valait qu'il évite de détruire les derniers survivants. Vexé, Sirius leva un nez hautain et partit mettre ses chaussures en se maudissant d'avoir épousé un toubib.

Enfin, « épousé »… C'était vite dit. Ils ne s'étaient évidemment pas mariés, cela n'était pas autorisé en France, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Sirius de faire sa demande en mariage à Severus. Ce dernier avait cru que son compagnon était bourré mais il se dit qu'il fallait plus qu'une ou deux flûtes de champagnes à Sirius pour être ivre. Et puis, son regard empli de doutes, sa voix hésitante et son corps tremblant d'angoisse laissait penser qu'il était parfaitement lucide. Ce jour-là, Severus avait levé les yeux au ciel en se disant que ce crétin lui aurait vraiment tout fait, en matière de niaiseries… ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'accepter sa demande et se pacser quelques temps plus tard.

C'était d'ailleurs suite à cela qu'ils avaient décidé d'acheter une maison. Il y avait eu une petite fête pour cet évènement. Severus avait craint ce moment, en se disant que son compagnon allait se monter insupportable. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Sirius ne but quasiment rien et se montra attentionné envers son compagnon, sans être dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Il avait fait de gros efforts sur lui-même pour se tenir à carreau et Severus avait beaucoup apprécié. Même s'il répugnait à en parler, il avait aimé cette journée.

De façon niaise et sentimentale, Sirius appelait leur nouvelle maison « cadeau de mariage ». Severus se disait plutôt qu'ils l'avaient achetée parce qu'ils en avaient les moyens et Sirius avait besoin d'un peu plus d'espace qu'un petit appartement, même s'il avait su s'en accommoder. D'autre part, il n'avait pas eu le choix : ce logement appartenait à Severus et Sirius ne pouvait que s'adapter à cet endroit, car c'était là que vivait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quand ils avaient signé le contrat pour l'achat de la maison, Severus avait décidé de garder son appartement et de le louer. Maintenant, ils avaient emménagé dans leur nouvelle maison, pas très grande mais bien assez pour eux deux. Severus pouvait se féliciter d'avoir choisi Sirius : il avait beau être écrivain, c'était un bricoleur qui ne s'avouait pas vaincu, et ce n'était pas une armoire récalcitrante ou une latte de parquet qui allait l'embêter longtemps. Severus devait donc peindre, ce qui était long et ennuyeux, mais il préférait largement faire mumuse avec un pinceau plutôt que de se battre en duel avec du carrelage, des tuyaux ou encore des meubles.

Severus rejoignit son compagnon dans l'entrée. Il boudait toujours mais le professeur l'ignora et enfila ses chaussures, puis son manteau. Ils entrèrent dans le garage et Severus monta sur le siège conducteur tandis que Sirius s'asseyait à côté de lui. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence demeura dans le véhicule. Severus se demandait combien de temps Sirius allait tenir sans rien dire et il compta à peu près trois minutes.

« On va où ?

- Si tu arrêtes de bouder, je te le dis.

- Je boude pas.

- Menteur. »

Sirius haussa les épaules et regarda par la fenêtre. A nouveau, le silence. Puis, Sirius mit la radio, changea l'onde, et il s'arrêta sur la voix de Christophe Willem, _Berlin_. Le verdict tomba, implacable.

« Quelle merde. Change-moi ça.

- Sev' ! Un peu de respect à la variété française ! Protesta Sirius d'un air outré.

- Qui peut écouter des imbécilités pareilles ?

- Ryry.

- Il retombe dans mon estime, soupira Severus en se disant que ce gosse était irrattrapable.

- Tu sais, il arrive qu'on écoute des chansons débiles qui nous restent dans la tête justement parce qu'elles sont débiles. Tu te rappelles, la petite voisine du dessous avec Lorie ?

- M'en parle pas… »

Severus avait vécu un véritable calvaire : le couple de retraités vivant au-dessus de chez eux avaient gardé leur petite fille pendant les grandes vacances de l'été dernier et ils avaient eu droit à tous les albums de Lorie en boucle pendant trois semaines. Enfin sûrement plus, mais Severus était devenu fou et avait exigé qu'ils partent en vacances ou il allait faire un malheur. Entendre toute la sainte journée « J'ai besoin d'amooooour ! Des bisous, des câlins, j'en veux tous les jours ! J'suis comme ça ! », « Positive attitude ! » et « Ça y est c'est le week-end ! Vive les super week-ends ! C'est comme ça qu'on les aime ! Faire le plein d'énergie, c'est comme ça… ». Stop !

« D'accord, j'ai suivi le principe…

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu le clip, Willem lui fait penser à une sauterelle quand il manche dans l'église… ou à une chouette, avec ses lunettes. J'ai toujours aimé les comparaisons de Harry…

- Il sait de qui tenir.

- Sev' ! »

Sirius avait essayé de faire écrire son filleul, étant écrivain lui-même, mais jamais Harry n'avait montré la moindre attirance pour l'écriture, alors qu'il lisait régulièrement des livres et il avait une plume agréable et de l'imagination. Mais ça ne l'avait jamais attiré, au plus grand dam de son parrain.

L'ambiance s'était détendue dans la voiture. Sirius avait arrêté de bouder et Severus sentait la tension de son corps se relâcher : mine de rien, il n'aimait pas quand son compagnon faisait la tête et gardait la bouche fermée… Un Sirius qui ne cause pas est un Sirius malade… un peu comme un chien qui se met dans un coin et n'en bouge plus…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de chien…

« Bref… Sirius !

- Bah quoi ?

- Je dois déjà supporter ta musique à la maison, alors laisse cette radio tranquille !

- Mais c'est Guns'n'Roses… »

Sale clébard… songea-t-il alors que Sirius lui faisait ses yeux de chien battu. Un vrai gosse, celui-là…

« Eteins ou je ne te dis pas où on va.

- Chantage ! »

Mais Sirius éteignit la musique. Severus savait parfaitement qu'il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié quand il y avait de la musique, que ce soit dans la voiture où chez eux.

« Alors ??

- On va chercher ton cadeau de Noël.

- Qui est ??

- Ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me demander depuis l'été dernier. »

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahi. Tiens, pensa Severus, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas coupé le sifflet, Sirius ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il n'avait plus cet air de gamin sur le visage, il était plutôt sérieux.

« Tu plaisantes, là ?

- Pas du tout. Mais je te préviens : hors de question que je sorte après cinq heures du soir ou avant huit heures du matin, tu peux toujours courir.

- Hey !! On va avoir un chien !!! »

Sans même penser au fait que Severus était en train de conduire, Sirius se jeta au cou de son compagnon et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. Severus n'eut même pas le cœur de protester, même lorsque Sirius remit la radio, _Welcome to the jungle_ à fond dans la bagnole…

**OoO**

« Ryry ! Mon amour, prunelle de mes yeux, soleil de mes nuits ! Ça urge !! Ryry !!!

- Oui, je sors ! »

Harry sortit de la salle de bain alors que sa tante s'y précipitait comme la misère sur le monde. A croire que c'était un coup monté ! Alors qu'elle se retenait depuis un temps infini, au moment même où elle décida de se rendre enfin aux toilettes, Nymph' s'y jeta comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses, car elle avait ses « ragnagnas » et elle pissait du sang, et Harry était tranquillement monté à l'étage. Mais ils pouvaient pas attendre deux minutes, mince ?!

Le tatoueur leva les yeux au ciel : il n'avait peut-être pas ses règles, lui, mais il avait bien le droit d'aller aux toilettes, non mais oh ! Il était encore chez lui, non ? Ah, c'était ça de vivre avec des femmes… Par moments, il était bien content de ne pas en être une, même s'il aurait bien voulu être capable d'enfanter. Quel paradoxe… mais il pensait que chaque homosexuel avait déjà désiré cela une fois dans sa vie…

Le téléphone sonna. Étonné, Harry descendit les escaliers et arriva dans l'entrée. Il décrocha en se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille.

« Allô ?

- C'est Olivier. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va. Et toi ?

- Mouais. »

Olivier lui dit que Cho lui faisait la tête, que ça commençait à le gonfler de voir ses fringues traîner un peu partout et la vaisselle s'accumuler dans l'évier, sans oublier tous les yaourts _Taillefine_ qui envahissaient le frigidaire et le poisson pané dans le congélateur.

« Elle te met au régime ? Demanda Harry, sans trop y croire.

- Nan, elle fait la gueule. Elle sait que j'aime pas le poisson pané ni les _Taillefine_. En plus, franchement, voir ses strings ou sa petite lingerie traîner sur le canapé, ça me plait pas des masses… Quant à la vaisselle…

- Achète un lave-vaisselle, t'en as les moyens.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Se récria Olivier. Si j'en achète un, elle trouvera quelque chose de pire pour me pourrir la vie et, franchement, j'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle a en réserve…

- Mais pourquoi elle te fait la tête ?

- Tu vas me faire la tête si je te le dis.

- C'est pas moi qui laisse traîner mes sous-vêtements sur ton canapé.

- De toute façon, vu ce que je découvre, je crois que tu pourrais pas faire pire. »

Harry n'avait même pas envie de savoir ce qu'Olivier découvrait sur son canapé. Et lui-même n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

« Bref. En fait… bah j'ai vu Marcus. »

Silence. Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

« Tu me connais, Harry. Tu sais… je voulais pas y aller, mais… comme on dit, le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore…

- Et que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Rien. »

Olivier était allé le voir dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait été con. Que Cédric avait fait du mal à Harry, qu'il en avait assez bavé comme ça. Que Marcus avait fait une connerie, qu'il était bien avancé avec un visage pareil. Harry n'y était pas allé de main morte.

« Et puis… je lui dis que ça servait à rien qu'il espère. Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais Cédric est un manipulateur. Il manipule Marcus. Je pense pas qu'il se doutait de sa réaction, mais… tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Oui.

- Donc… bah… je lui ai dit qu'il devrait laisser tomber, c'était sans espoir. Et je lui ai dit aussi que ma porte était toujours ouverte.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

- Rien. »

Ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu lui mettre un coup dans la figure, l'insulter. Marcus ne l'avait jamais fait, mais bon, il était imprévisible. Mais Marcus n'avait rien dit. Rien fait. Il avait simplement hoché la tête, sans un mot de plus.

« Donc c'est pour ça que Cho me fait la tête. Je la comprends. Mais…

- Olivier ?

- Ouais ?

- Vis ta vie. Ça me regarde pas. Et je vais pas arrêter de te fréquenter à cause de tes sentiments.

- T'es un mec bien, tu sais ça ? »

Harry eut un léger sourire. Il entendit un soupir de soulagement dans le combiné. Olivier tenait à lui, c'était un de ses amis, et il ne voulait pas le perdre, à cause de ces fichus sentiments qu'il n'arrivait à contrôler.

« Je vais te laisser. Cho va pas tarder à rentrer, faut que j'aille faire des courses.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Bah elle a promis de faire à manger ce soir. Mon petit doigt me dit que j'aurais droit à du poisson pané. Pas envie de mourir d'intoxication alimentaire, je suis trop jeune. »

Et il raccrocha. Harry se dit qu'il se demandait comment ses copines pouvaient tolérer qu'il raccroche ainsi au nez. Espérons que Marcus ne soit pas très à cheval sur le « bisou » à la fin de l'appel, où ça irait mal pour Olivier… Enfin, encore fallait-il que Marcus laisse tomber Cédric, et ce n'était pas gagné.

Il revint dans la boutique et Nymph' ne tarda pas à venir, énervée. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et grommela qu'elle en avait marre de « ses règles à la con ». Harry haussa les épaules et répliqua qu'elle était une femme, que c'était normal, et qu'elle avait pu monde Teddy.

« Mais c'est gonflant d'avoir ses règles… Les seules fois où t'es tranquille, c'est quand t'es enceinte. Et encore, faut que tu supportes ton ventre énorme, la fatigue et ton humeur changeante, donc je sais pas si c'est mieux que les règles. On est quand même pas gâtées, nous les femmes… »

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules et lui dit avec le plus grand sérieux que c'était très difficile d'être un homme aussi. Outrée, Nymph' se leva et lui sauta dessus alors que le tatoueur éclatait de rire. Elle se mit à protester, le poursuivant dans toute la boutique et Harry riait aux éclats. Isaline entra alors. Elle fut inquiète. Harry, passait encore, même si c'était limite. Mais Nymph' n'avait plus l'âge de courir dans la boutique après Harry parce qu'elle n'était pas contente…

Enfants en bas âge…

« Bon, mes chéris, un peu de calme ! Mr Barbe noire va pas tarder à arriver, prépare-toi, Harry.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Nymph', en tenant Harry par le cou. C'est Harry qui s'en occupe ?

- Il a perdu au poker, hier. »

Nymph' ricana alors que Harry poussait un soupir à fendre l'âme : ils avaient bataillé ferme avant que Harry ne perde la partie, ce qui le dégoutait un peu. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il s'installa donc sur un siège et écouta les deux femmes discuter. Elles parlèrent de Sirius qui était enchanté par son cadeau de Noël, à savoir un jeune labrador noir et femelle. La seule chose qui lui avait déplu, c'était que son cher et tendre avait refusé la plupart des noms qu'il lui avait proposé pour le chien : Pépette, Poupoune … jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte le doux nom de Saphira. Severus n'avait même pas envie de savoir d'où sortait ce nom, mais c'était le plus correct parmi tous ceux que son amant lui avait proposés. Il saurait plus tard que cela avait un rapport avec le dragon dans le film _Eragon_.

Enfin, maintenant, Severus n'avait plus à supporter les sous-entendus de Sirius qui attendait toujours son cadeau de Noël. Isaline avait entendu dire que la jeune chienne avait rapidement su s'accommoder de la nouvelle maison et de ses propriétaires, même de Severus, dont elle n'avait pas peur. Même quand il la grondait. Ce n'était pas une chauve-souris qui allait la faire flipper, loin de là !

La clochette tinta et Mr Barbe noire entra dans la boutique. Harry le salua avec chaleur, puis lui dit qu'il allait s'occuper de lui-même de son nouveau tatouage. Etonné, le client ne put qu'acquiescer dans Harry lui montra le dessin final du tatouage désiré. Satisfait, l'homme retira ses deux pulls et son tee-shirt. Le self-control de Harry fut mis à rude épreuve quand la douce odeur de transpiration atteignit ses narines. Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre en se rappelant que c'était justement ses aisselles qu'il tatouait : une jambe de femme portant un bas et une chaussure à talon rouge partant de son aisselle et se poursuivant sur son flanc, et exactement la même jambe sur son bras. Ainsi, quand il levait le bras, les deux jambes s'écartaient, reliées par une touffe de poils… comme si on voyait la fille par-dessous…

Allez, courage, Ryry…

**OoO**

Une petite fenêtre venait d'apparaître au coin de l'écran. Aussitôt, en voyant l'image du petit lapin blanc, Blaise cliqua dessus et une fenêtre plus grande s'ouvrit alors. Il lut le pseudo : Luna - _L'imagination est plus importante que le savoir (Einstein)_.

Aussitôt, il se mit à discuter avec elle. Tranquillement, naturellement. Leur conversation dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne se déconnecte en lui disant qu'elle devait s'en aller faire une course. Blaise fut un peu déçu qu'elle s'en aille aussi vite, mais il ne voulait pas jouer les mecs collants, donc il ne protesta pas et attendit patiemment qu'elle revienne.

Il se sentait idiot. Vraiment. Il avait déjà fait pas mal de conneries à cause des filles, assez du moins pour que Draco s'en mêle et utilise ses quelques relations. Cela l'avait toujours fait frémir : Draco était un mec tranquille, mais il connaissait des gens, de part ses parents surtout, et il savait qui appeler quand il avait un problème, ce qu'il faisait rarement. Il avait toujours su se débrouiller sans l'aide de qui que ce soit, en ce qui le concernait, d'un point de vue études ou personnel.

Blaise n'était pas comme ça. Bon, il n'avait jamais eu de professeur particulier ou d'aides diverses pour ses études, mais côté sentiments, il n'avait jamais été très bon pour les gérer. La plupart du temps, il sortait avec des filles sont la poitrine était plus grosse que leur quotient intellectuel, ce qui n'était pas difficile à gérer. Il lui arrivait de tomber sous le charme de femmes plus âgées, mûres. Son record était de dix ans son aînée mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps : elle ne voyait que par lui et était prête à quitter son mari. Blaise avait dix-neuf et aucune envie de se trimbaler une future trentenaire. Même si elle était plutôt canon…

Il lui était aussi arrivé de sortir avec des filles intelligentes ou farfelues. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui clochait, avec lui, car ses relations ne duraient jamais longtemps. Parfois, elles étaient bien plus longues que celles de Draco, mais parfois, bien plus courtes. Eternel insatisfait ? Peut-être… Mais il en doutait. Quand c'étaient des relations sans amour, Blaise jetait rapidement l'éponge : ce n'était que du sexe. Quand les sentiments s'en mêlaient, l'étudiant devenait un passionné qui avait besoin de réponses en retour, de confiance et de complicité. Mais ça ne marchait jamais vraiment. On se moquait de lui, on le manipulait, ou alors on le trompait.

Blaise avait beau se méfier, il tombait toujours dans le panneau : être amoureux le rendait trop confiant, et personne ne semblait prêt à être sincère avec lui, un métis, riche, en cinquième année de médecine. Ou alors il choisissait mal ses copines. Il en venait à se demander si ses déboires amoureux n'avaient pas renforcé la crainte de Draco, qui avait toujours eu peur de tomber amoureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Harry et accepte ses sentiments en espérant qu'ils soient réciproques.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Luna était différente, et sur bien des points de vue, que ce soit ses tenues ou ses paroles. Pourtant, Blaise se sentait attiré par elle, indéniablement. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer : Luna n'avait strictement rien à voir avec toutes les femmes qu'il avait fréquentées.

Luna était plate comme une planche à pain, ses cheveux étaient mal entretenus et trop longs. Quant à ses vêtements, ils étaient trop colorés, sortis d'il ne savait où, jurant parfois entre eux. Sans oublier ses bijoux bizarres… Bref, c'était une fille étrange. Normalement, il aurait dû la voir comme une gamine, une petite sœur, un peu comme Hermione ou Millicent.

Mais non. Luna, avec ses yeux dans le vague, sa voix douce, ses nargoles et ses ronflacks cornus, avait éveillé son intérêt. Elle était jolie, mais il se demandait si c'était vraiment ça qui l'intéressait. Quoique… Luna était vraiment mignonne, elle lui faisait penser à une petite fille… mais il y avait son caractère, aussi, ses airs rêveurs et sa lucidité aussi soudaine qu'impressionnante, son léger sourire, sa façon de s'étonner… plein de petites choses qui amenaient Blaise à se traiter de crétin. Franchement, pourquoi était-il aussi perturbé par Luna ? Ce n'était qu'un petit coup de folie, juste un attrait éphémère pour une fille qu'il connaissait à peine et plutôt originale.

Sauf que ça ne lui suffisait pas pour se remettre les idées en place, loin de là. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, au point qu'il avait arrêté de draguer une jolie infirmière célibataire de l'hôpital, qui se montrait d'ailleurs vexée par le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui accordait à présent. Tous les soirs, il attendait qu'elle se connecte sur Internet et il se faisait violence pour ne pas lui parler à chaque fois. Mais quel idiot il faisait…

Vas-y franco si tu veux l'avoir, lui avait dit Draco, mais Blaise ne voulait pas jouer au mec pressé. C'était rare qu'il agisse de cette façon, mais Luna était spécial et il était hors de question qu'il la drague comme il le faisait d'habitude. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle comprenne son manège, s'il le faisait…

Blaise en venait à comprendre pourquoi Draco avait été aussi perturbé quand il draguait Harry. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il acceptait autre chose chez lui, à savoir son côté naturel et non le côté dragueur et froid qu'il affichait constamment. Harry avait décidé d'aimer le vrai Draco et ne pas laisser son masque prendre le dessus. Pour Blaise, c'était différent, mais il en venait aux mêmes soucis : il était attiré par Luna, il voulait la séduire, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Faire un faux pas l'inquiétait, il désirait réellement connaître la jeune fille, mais comme faire…

Luna se reconnecta. Blaise soupira tout en cliquant sur la petite fenêtre. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent boutonneux en manque d'amour…

**OoO**

Il faisait froid. Très froid. Il avait mis un manteau épais, une écharpe autour de son cou et des gants pour protéger ses mains. Mais Marcus avait à peine senti les effets de cette baisse de la température, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées, et fatigué par ce long voyage qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Marcus Flint avait réfléchi. Beaucoup.

Evidemment, ses amis s'étaient jetés sur lui comme la misère sur le monde pour savoir d'où venaient ces coups sur son visage. Harry ne l'avait pas loupé. Il savait se défende, ce salaud. D'un autre côté, lui non plus n'y était pas allé de main morte. On avait exigé des explications, Marcus n'en avait pas donné.

Il ne voulait pas. Ce serait mettre Harry et lui-même dans une situation compromettante. Et ça ne regardait personne, de toute façon.

Depuis qu'il était rentré à Londres, ses méninges fonctionnaient à toute allure. Marcus pensait à Harry, Cho et Olivier.

Marcus n'aimait pas Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Enfin, quand Cédric lui avait avoué qu'il sortait avec lui, Marcus l'avait haï. Il avait haï Harry, si mignon, bien foutu, qui savait combler Cédric. Sauf sexuellement. Mais il avait rendu Cédric heureux, Harry avait su le comprendre et supporter ses humeurs. Cédric l'aimait comme un fou. Et Marcus, lui, devait regarder son ami en aimer un autre.

Avec Cho, c'était différent. Comme toutes les autres filles, d'ailleurs. Cédric ne l'aimait pas, elle n'était que sa couverture, il couchait avec elle pour la forme. Marcus supportait ses aventures car il savait que Cédric était homosexuel et que tout ça n'était que du pipeau. Mais avec Harry, c'était différent, car Cédric l'aimait à la folie.

Même s'il ne le lui montrait jamais. Même s'il ne lui faisait jamais de cadeaux et acceptait mal les siens. Même s'il frappait Harry…

Marcus poussa un soupir et laissa sa tête aller contre la vitre. Il entendait le ronronnement du wagon qui passait sur les rails du chemin de fer. Il ferma les yeux. Et revit le visage blessé de Harry, ses yeux verts qui brillaient dans la nuit, ses poings serrés.

Oui, il savait qu'il se faisait frapper. Il le savait, tout ça. Il aurait dû essayer de stopper Cédric. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il s'aventurait sur une pente glissante et qu'il allait tomber…

La vérité, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, c'était qu'il avait essayé de protéger Harry. Un peu. Pas beaucoup. Mais il avait essayé de calmer Cédric. Marcus n'aimait pas Harry, à cause de tout ce qu'il représentait, mais… Cédric n'avait pas à le traiter comme ça. On ne frappe pas les gens qu'on aime. La niaiserie de ce type dégoûtait Marcus, mais elle apportait du baume au cœur de Cédric.

Alors pourquoi tu lui fais du mal ?

Un jour, alors qu'il trainaillait dans l'hôpital où on prenait soin de Harry, il avait entendu Isaline dire à Sirius que Cédric avait quelque chose de pourri en lui. Marcus avait eu envie de la frapper. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, de toute façon. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'être là, d'écouter les médecins et les infirmières lui dire que Harry allait bien. Même si les entendre dire que tout était dans le mental, qu'on allait le confier à un psychiatre, le rassurait, cela le blessait aussi.

Malgré lui, il ressentait de la culpabilité. Cédric lui avait demandé de l'aider. Depuis que Harry l'avait quitté, il dépérissait, et il voulait le récupérer à tout prix. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire céder, même la menace planant sur la tête de sa tutrice. Alors Cédric l'avait kidnappé, avec deux amis à lui. Marcus avait refusé.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Plus de quatre ans que Cédric avait perdu sa liberté, enfermé pendant son jugement et après dans une prison. Quatre ans que Marcus culpabilisait : il aurait dû convaincre Cédric de ne pas enlever Harry ou convaincre ce dernier de revenir vers lui. Ou alors il aurait dû accepter. Et sortir Harry de ce merdier. Ce qui lui était arrivé l'avait profondément blessé, et dans le fond, le jeune homme n'avait rien fait de mal. Marcus aurait dû agir, au lieu de laisser faire. Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait traîné dans l'hôpital : il voulait être sûr que Harry bien. Même si son départ dû à sa dépression indiquait clairement le contraire…

Régulièrement, Marcus allait voir Cédric en prison, comme c'était le cas ce jour-là. Et, tout aussi régulièrement, Cédric envoyait des lettres à Harry. Mais il n'avait jamais de réponse. Il était persuadé que cette vieille gouine d'Isaline l'empêchait de lire ses lettres. Cédric était proche de libération, c'était du moins ce qu'il croyait, mais il n'avait pu résister à la dépression qui le torturait depuis des mois, alors il avait essayé de se donner la mort.

Marcus avait été d'abord inquiet : Cédric avait voulu se tuer. Puis, il s'était énervé, parce que l'autre ne voulait pas expliquer son geste. Enfin, la colère, la rage, la fureur s'étaient emparées de tout son être quand Cédric lui avoua la raison de son geste. Pas de réflexion. Allons faire payer Harry. On réfléchira après…

Cédric te manipule. Il se fout de ta gueule. Tu le sais, Marcus. Il passe toujours pour un saint, pour la victime. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Harry ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui et tu le tabasses à cause de ça. Ouvre un peu les yeux, Marcus. Cédric n'en a rien à foutre de toi.

C'était ce qu'Olivier lui avait dit. Dans une petite chambre d'hôtel où Marcus avait balancé ses affaires avant de courir chez Harry. Il se rappelait de ses yeux noisette, son visage sérieux et son corps musclé assis nonchalamment sur le lit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Oh, il l'avait déjà aperçu. Mais il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Marcus savait qu'Olivier était attiré par lui. Il le savait, depuis longtemps. Il n'avait jamais joué avec ses sentiments, Olivier étant assez discret, et il avait toujours su accepter son rejet sans s'en montrer vexé ou blessé. Pourtant, Marcus le fuyait sans cesse. Il n'était pas beau, il le savait parfaitement, que ce soit ses dents jaunies par la cigarette, ses cheveux ma coupés ou même son visage. Alors, pourquoi Olivier continuait-il à éprouver des sentiments pour lui ? Pourquoi, après toutes ces années ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attirait, chez lui…

C'était sans doute ça qui le perturbait le plus, dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas Harry, qu'il avait traité de tous les noms, ni Isaline qui lui en avait collé une, ou encore Cho avec ses accusations, quand il avait quitté la maison. C'était Olivier qui lui torturait l'esprit…

Marcus avait réfléchi. Tellement réfléchi qu'il était parti sur un coup de tête. Une fois encore. Mais il se souvenait des paroles d'Oliver : si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. Marcus n'avait rien répondu, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'Olivier lui proposait, une fois encore, qu'ils essaient de sortir ensemble. Marcus avait été trop troublé pour dire quoique ce soit : Cédric avait toujours nié ses sentiments et s'était servi de lui, alors qu'Olivier était toujours aussi sincère. C'était le seul qui restait honnête avec lui : pourquoi s'emmerderait-il avec un mec sans charme alors qu'il avait toutes les gonzesses à ses pieds ?

Parce qu'il était amoureux. Point à la ligne.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin. Oh, cette visite était prévue, il ne pouvait débarquer à l'improviste, mais Marcus avait hésité à venir, avant de se décider à faire le voyage. Il s'était rendu à la prison, avait été emmené dans la salle des visites, où se trouvait Cédric, content de le revoir. Il semblait fatigué, le teint un peu maladif. Il souriait. Comme toujours.

Bouffon.

T'es qu'un bouffon.

Marcus n'était pas resté longtemps. Dix minutes. Peut-être vingt. Qu'en savait-il ? Il savait juste que, lors de ce laps de temps, il avait vu le visage de Cédric se décomposer, perdre son sourire et écarquiller les yeux, comme s'il se trouvait au bord du gouffre.

Dans le fond, c'était le cas. Marcus était le seul à venir le voir, en prison, donnant ainsi de ses nouvelles à ses amis. Il y avait aussi ses parents, mais Cédric n'en avait rien à faire d'eux. Et, devant lui, bien installé sur sa chaise, Marcus lui avait enfoncé un couteau dans le dos.

Il ne viendrait plus, désormais. Il n'en pouvait plus, de tout ça. Il renonçait à ses sentiments pour lui, il en avait marre de soutenir un type comme lui, qui n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il ressentait.

Je me suis battu avec Harry. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû lire tes lettres, essayer de comprendre… Je me suis battu contre sa tutrice, Isaline. Je me suis ensuite disputé avec lui. J'ai revu Olivier, aussi.

C'est terminé, Cédric.

Il avait essayé de protester, pourtant. De lui dire qu'il était foutu, sans lui, qu'il était son seul soutien. Marcus avait souri d'un air ironique : la seule chose qui comptait, pour lui, c'était Harry. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ses amis, de Marcus, qui lui était pourtant resté fidèle.

Maintenant, il en avait marre. Marre de faire des conneries, marre d'être inquiet, en colère, empli de haine…

Il avait juste envie de se reposer. Et de vivre. Oui, il abandonnait Cédric. Tant pis. Il le méritait. Sinon, d'autres viendraient le voir, Marcus ne serait pas le seul.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux. Il fouilla dans sa poche et attrapa son portable, qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts.

Il se sentit ridicule. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de chercher le numéro d'Olivier dans son répertoire et de l'appeler.

**OoO**

Draco fouilla dans ses poches et fronça les sourcils : ses clés de voiture avaient disparu. Etonné, il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et même dans la poche intérieure, mais sans résultat. Il poussa un soupir : il avait dû les oublier là-haut. Il retira donc ses chaussures et monta à l'étage en se disant qu'il allait être en retard.

Le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre et vit ses clés sur son bureau. Il les attrapa à la volée, puis s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers, mais sa mère le retint.

« Draco ? Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? »

L'étudiant se demanda ce que sa mère lui voulait encore tout en se retenant de pousser un soupir fataliste. Il entra dans la chambre de ses parents tranquillement et adressa un sourire charmant à sa mère, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : monter dans sa voiture.

« Oui, Maman ?

- Dis-moi, mon chéri… Tu es pris, après-demain ? Je vais au théâtre. »

Draco hésita quelques secondes, en se demandant si, en effet, il était pris à cette date. Ce qui était le cas.

« Désolé, Maman, mais Harry m'a invité chez lui pour le week-end…

- Pardon ? Fit-elle, incrédule. Tu vas passer tout le week-end chez lui ?

- Oui. Il m'en a parlé hier, j'ai oublié de t'avertir.

- Mais… et tes cours ? Tes élèves ? Et ton travail ?

- Maman… A Noël, je n'ai pas passé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec lui et ça ne l'a pas ennuyé. »

Draco avait prévenu Harry : il avait des cours à donner et un peu de travail personnel, donc il ne serait pas là samedi, ou du moins pendant une partie de la journée, avant de se rappeler d'un détail important…

« Et de toute façon, il travaille dans la boutique.

- Pourquoi tu passes le week-end chez eux, alors ? »

Chez eux. Chez Harry et Isaline.

« Maman, il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il doucement tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu vas là-bas.

- Et moi, j'aime aller là-bas. »

Narcissa le savait, son fils aimait aller là-bas, parce qu'il y avait Harry, et aussi parce qu'il s'entendait très bien avec Isaline Anderson. Elle détestait cette femme, surtout depuis qu'elle savait que Draco sortait avec Harry. Elle se méfiait beaucoup de lui, même si elle tolérait leur relation, mais elle avait du mal à comprendre comment Draco pouvait apprécier Isaline Anderson.

En réalité, elle était jalouse. Isaline Anderson l'avait attendue au commissariat, elle l'avait aidé dans sa relation avec Harry en mettant ses préjugés de côté, elle avait accueilli son fils chez elle pendant deux semaines… elle l'avait convié à leur réveillon de Noël, lui avait même offert un cadeau…

Draco avait passé deux semaines en compagnie d'Isaline Anderson et de Nymphadora. Et cela aussi énervait Narcissa : elle n'avait jamais revu sa nièce depuis qu'il avait été décidé qu'Isaline aurait sa garde et elle ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait ni ce qu'elle était devenue. Draco, lui, le savait. Nymphadora détestait sa tante mais appréciait son cousin.

A croire que tous étaient contre elle…

« Maman, tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu.

- Je n'aime pas Isaline Anderson.

- Elle non plus ne t'aime pas. Elle me l'a encore dit hier.

- Et tu tolères ça ?! S'écria-t-elle, furibonde.

- Comme elle l'a si bien dit, je ne suis pas concerné par cette histoire. Si tu as un problème avec elle, va lui parler. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle ne m'a jamais dit du mal de toi. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. »

Narcissa se mordilla la lèvre. A croire qu'elle faisait tout de travers, et cette femme faisait toujours mieux qu'elle… Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Lucius, un jour : ne dis pas de mal des autres derrière leur dos, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi. Et c'était parfaitement le cas à présent. Isaline n'avait pas été plus intelligente, juste moins bête.

« Je te laisse, je sors avec Harry. Bonne soirée, Maman. »

Et il l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de la quitter.

**OoO**

Appuyée contre sa fenêtre, elle regarda Harry monter dans la voiture sur le siège passager. Puis, Draco monta à son tour, derrière le volant. Le véhicule vrombit, de la fumée grisâtre s'échappa du pot d'échappement. Puis, tranquillement, la voiture quitta la rue et disparut dans la nuit.

Isaline resta postée encore quelques minutes devant sa fenêtre avant de fermer ses rideaux. Elle était d'humeur morose, ce soir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Coup de blues. Pas agréable.

Ce jour-là, son ex était passé à la boutique et elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de se cacher dans sa chambre pendant que Nymph' le jetait dehors. Pas envie de le voir. De l'affronter. Même pas envie de lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Ça faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle était comme ça, et si elle était franche avec elle-même, elle avouerait que c'était depuis la visite de Marcus.

Isaline regarda sa main. Elle se rappelait parfaitement du moment où son poing s'était abattu sur le visage de Marcus, la violence avec laquelle elle s'était battue, la haine dans ses yeux noirs. Le désespoir, aussi. Il la détestait. Elle aussi. Il avait eu besoin de frapper sur quelqu'un. Isaline était un adversaire à sa taille…

Il y avait eu tant de révélations depuis ce jour-là… Isaline ne se sentait pas bien, pensant sans cesse à ce qui s'était passé là-bas, à Londres. A ce mois horrible qu'elle avait passé.

La tatoueuse s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, se replongeant malgré elle dans ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait encore du corps blessé de Harry, de la colère et de ce sentiment de trahison qui s'était glissé dans son cœur comme un poison, paralysant son esprit, à présent focalisé sur tout ce que Harry avait osé lui cacher.

Elle avait essayé de le protéger. Mais seule, elle n'y arrivait pas. Nymph' disait qu'elle exagérait, que ce n'était pas grand-chose, Harry refusait de lui montrer ses coups, se réfugiant sous ses pulls trop grands. Sirius disait la même chose, occupé qu'il était avec son amant.

Et puis… un jour, elle craqua. Elle défonça Cédric. Pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Quand les flics vinrent la chercher, elle sentit la terreur s'insinuer en elle. Ses mains tremblaient, sa gorge se serrait. Elle allait quitter la maison. Être jugée. Et Harry serait seul.

Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Isaline voulait juste le protéger, le défendre… faire peur à Cédric, l'éloigner, pour qu'il ne revienne plus jamais. Non, ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Il ne fallait pas céder à la violence, son père le lui avait répété tant de fois… et elle l'avait répété tant de fois à Harry…

Isaline vécut très mal ce moment de sa vie. Elle avait une impression de déjà-vu, quand elle affrontait les Black pour avoir la garde de Nymph'. Elle était une criminelle. On la regardait comme une criminelle, comme une salope, à cause de ses vêtements, ses tatouages, ses cheveux… C'était comme si elle était redevenue une adolescente. Elle avait fait une bêtise. Elle aurait pas dû.

Mais c'était pas sa faute…

Le pire, pensa-t-elle, ce fut quand Harry vint la voir et lui parla du chantage de Cédric. Son cœur avait battu si fort dans sa poitrine que ça lui avait fait mal. Elle avait pris ses mains, fort, pour lui faire jurer de ne pas céder. Elle refusait. Elle en mourrait s'il se vendait pour sa libération. Isaline savait bien que le père de Cédric avait du pouvoir, vu sa position. Mais elle ne voulait. Putain, elle ne voulait pas…

Et puis… un jour… Sirius était venu.

Harry a été enlevé par Cédric.

Isaline avait senti son visage pâlir et elle avait éclaté en sanglots. Ça lui arrivait jamais, pourtant. Elle ne pleurait qu'après-coup. Jamais sur le moment. Mais les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, elle criait.

On me l'a pris. Il me l'a pris. Il m'a pris mon bébé…

Elle avait essayé de sortir, frappant les flics qui tentaient de la calmer. Isaline fut libéré quelques jours plus tard : elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Son état se dégradait. Mais, surtout, Sirius suppliait l'inspecteur de la relâcher, elle n'avait fait ça que pour faire céder le harcèlement. Et cet homme, comprenant parfaitement la situation, l'avait laissée partir. De toute façon… le père de Cédric ne pouvait maintenir la plainte, vu la situation de son fils.

Isaline vécut très mal ce mois. Elle paya un détective, chercha Harry par elle-même. Elle rejetait Sirius, son aide, en lui hurlant qu'il n'avait rien voulu voir, il pouvait toujours aller se faire foutre avec son mec, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait pour lui. Il n'avait pu que bafouiller des excuses qu'Isaline ignorait. Elle ne voulait pas voir le désespoir dans ses yeux, l'inquiétude sur son visage et entendre le remord dans sa voix… Elle ne voulait pas voir Nymph' non plus.

Elle n'avait rien vu non plus, elle. Ou, plutôt, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Harry le lui demandait. Quand Isaline avait tout découvert, tout le monde pensait qu'elle exagérait. Harry cachait son corps, aussi. Bastons de gamins. Harry se battait des fois, il n'avait pas toujours des amis potables. Arrête un peu, Maman poule. Il est grand. Laisse-le tranquille…

Un mois abominable. La seule chose qui pouvait la rassurer un minimum, c'était qu'on savait qui était le coupable. Cédric avait été con d'enlever Harry juste devant la boutique, devant le nez de Nymph' et de deux clients, sans oublier la pharmacienne. Elle rejetait en bloc toutes les autres hypothèses émises par l'inspecteur : non, Harry n'avait pas fugué avec lui, ce n'était pas une mise en scène.

Harry l'aimait. C'était sa maman. Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Pourquoi il aurait demandé à Cédric de porter plainte, de l'enfoncer, elle ? Pourquoi…

Mais le doute pénétrait en elle, Isaline ne supportait pas l'idée que Harry n'ait été qu'un acteur dans toute cette histoire, jouant son rôle à la perfection. Ce n'était pas vrai, il ne lui aurait jamais fait ça. Pas son Harry. Son bébé. Son enfant. À elle.

Vous êtes tous des menteurs…

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Quel mois avait-elle passé… Des nuits aussi pourries que les journées interminables…

Harry avait été kidnappé le deux août. La police parvint à localiser Cédric, qui fut reconnu dans une boulangerie malgré ses lunettes et son bonnet, le trente-et-un. Harry était enfermé dans une toute petite chambre en haut d'un immeuble, Cédric possédait l'appartement du dessous. La police ne le savait pas : la transaction s'était faite sous un autre nom, par un moyen qu'on eut du mal à comprendre. Le séquestré fut envoyé à l'hôpital, où Isaline se précipita. Quand elle vit Harry dans son lit, elle ne pensa même pas aux médecins, aux infirmières, aux blessures sur son visage et à sa mauvaise mine. La seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire, c'était de le serrer très fort dans ses bras, de caresser ses cheveux, de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était désolée.

De quoi ? Qu'importe. Elle était désolée.

Elle se rappelait encore des mains hésitantes de Harry dans son dos, de son corps secoué par ses petits sanglots, de ses larmes dans son cou.

Harry sortit assez tard de l'hôpital. Il était faible, maigre et fragile, d'un point de vue psychologique. On lui avait conseillé des psychologues et des médicaments. Il refusa de prendre ces drogues et parler à une personne étrangère à son univers ne lui fut d'aucune utilité. Il préféra se confier à Isaline, Sirius, Nymph' et Luna. Mais il se referma beaucoup sur lui-même. On aurait dit un enfant : errant dans la maison sans rien faire, cherchant une occupation. Toujours à exiger la même chose.

Tatoue-moi un papillon, Tata.

Un papillon sur le cœur.

Pourquoi, mon chéri ?

Parce que je veux être un papillon.

Pour m'envoler et ne pas tomber en bas…

Et elle le lui avait tatoué, son papillon. Ce papillon qu'il avait vu à la fenêtre, bleu, qui voletait devant la vitre. Elle l'avait fait en espérant que cela ferait taire ses envies de suicide.

Car c'en était une. S'enfuir par la fenêtre et ne pas tomber en bas. Si elle avait été ouverte, il l'aurait sûrement fait. Et peut-être en avait-il encore l'envie.

Il devait quitter Londres. Echapper à ces gens qu'il connaissait ou qui le connaissait. Il devait faire table rase, aller de l'avant. Alors elle avait tout vendu pour s'en aller à Paris.

Tant pis si ça faisait mal. Tant pis si elle quittait son pays, sa ville natale. Tant pis si elle était loin de la tombe de son père et de ses amis défunts.

Tant pis si elle devait tout quitter.

Le principal, c'était qu'il aille mieux. Qu'il sorte de sa chambre, qu'il revienne dans la boutique et qu'il se balade dans la rue. Au lieu de se cacher dans son lit ou entrer dans un tribunal.

Soudain, un truc se mit à lui lécher le visage. Isaline ouvrit les yeux et vit Liloute qui semblait vouloir jouer. La tatoueuse eut un léger sourire. Elle lui caressa la tête, le dos. Toute cette histoire lui donnait le cafard.

« Allez viens, on va manger. »

Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Harry non plus ne mangeait rien, ces derniers jours. Elle l'avait remarqué mais ne lui avait rien dit. Draco n'avait pas réagi de la même façon : quand il était arrivé, Harry sortait de la douche, une serviette autour des hanches, et son petit ami avait moyennement apprécié cette subite perte de poids. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs disputés : Harry n'avait pas faim en ce moment mais ce n'était pas grave, alors que Draco protestait en lui disant qu'il ne mangeait plus rien, ce n'était pas possible autrement pour avoir maigri à ce point-là ! Isaline ne savait pas vraiment comme s'était terminée la dispute, elle les avait juste entendus se prendre la tête. Puis ils étaient sortis pour aller dîner. Draco allait sûrement faire en sorte qu'il se nourrisse bien.

Isaline se leva de son lit. Liloute, toute joyeuse, sauta par terre et lui tourna autour. La tatoueuse éteignit la lumière et avança vaguement dans le couloir, plongée dans ses pensées. Dans l'escalier, elle ne vit pas Liloute lui tourner autour, se déplaçant juste devant elle. Quand son pied la toucha, Liloute poussa un cri de peur ou de douleur. Isaline n'aurait su le dire, car elle aussi cria quand elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les escaliers, la tête en avant, dégringolant sans aucune grâce.

D'abord, elle eut mal. Ses bras, ses mains, mais surtout sa jambe. Elle sentait le parquet du sol sous elle et une ou deux marches sous sa jambe. En grimaçant, alors que Liloute s'agitait autour d'elle, Isaline bougea sa jambe qui lui fit un mal de chien.

« Putain de merde… pensa-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai la jambe cassée… »

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de se lever et dut se rendre à l'évidence quand une nausée par possible la prit à la gorge. Elle voulut appeler Nymph' ou Sirius, qui seraient à la maison en moins de deux. Mais sa main fouilla dans sa poche et elle composa le 18. Elle était lasse et ne voulait pas les déranger. C'était con à dire, elle était blessée. Mais elle ne voulait pourrir la soirée de personne.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les pompiers arrivèrent. Ils furent surpris de la voir seule, assise contre le mur, sa jambe blessée allongée devant elle. Isaline tenait sa chienne dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, en voulant la consoler. Un gentil pompier lui demanda si elle était seule et elle acquiesça, puis il voulut savoir si elle avait très mal, alors que ses collègues constataient que sa jambe était belle et bien brisée. Isaline sécha ses larmes lui répondit que ça allait. C'était les nerfs, la gerbe et sa jambe blessée qui faisaient monter des larmes à ses yeux.

**OoO**

Isaline regardait sa jambe. On venait de lui faire des radios, un médecin devait venir pour lui mettre son plâtre. Elle se sentait toujours vaseuse. Elle avait envie de fermer les yeux, se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et s'endormir. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça, malheureusement. A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait fait, la situation restait la même. Elle aurait bien voulu être une petite fille, comme ça, les adultes auraient tout géré à sa place…

« Mlle Isaline Anderson ? »

Isaline retomba sur terre. Le médecin venait d'arriver. C'était un homme plutôt bien bâti avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux mordoré. Il avait un visage carré et il était séduisant. Du moins, habituellement, car ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes, tout son visage semblait crispé par la tension ou l'énervement et il avait l'air fatigué.

« Oui, c'est moi.

- Dr Petit. »

Simple et concis. Il ne semblait pas prêt à faire davantage d'efforts, lui serrer la main paraissait suffisant. Isaline écouta ce qu'il lui raconta, à propos de sa jambe, puis elle tourna la tête sur le côté quand il s'occupa de sa jambe. Il leva le nez vers elle en voyant ses tatouages sur son autre jambe indemne mais elle semblait dans ses pensées et elle le laissa faire sans protester.

Pourtant, elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Sans doute pas autant qu'elle mais bon, il n'était pas beau à voir. Il dut sentir son regard sur lui car il leva la tête pour la regarder d'un air peu avenant.

« Un problème ?

- Non. »

Elle n'était même pas outrée par son langage peu courtois. Le médecin en fut étonné, même s'il n'en montra rien.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

- Et alors ? On est dans un hôpital, je vous signale.

- Je sais. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, insista-t-elle tout en inspectant son visage fatigué.

- Pour le moment, c'est vous qui n'allez pas bien, je vous signale, répliqua-t-il en montrant sa jambe.

- Pas faux. »

Alors elle tourna la tête sur le côté, les yeux dans le vague. Le médecin ne cacha pas sa surprise et il s'en voulut pour son comportement. Elle n'était pas comme les autres patientes avec de telles blessures : elle ne pleurait pas, ne se plaignait pas. Au contraire, elle restait calme et posée, même si elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle attendait son tour. Il finirait par arriver. Et il y avait des cas plus graves, ici.

« Désolé.

- C'est rien. Votre boulot est pas facile.

- Non… Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

- J'ai trébuché sur ma chienne. Elle doit se demander ce qui lui arrive, les pompiers l'ont mise dans le salon.

- La pauvre… Quelqu'un vous attend ?

- Non. J'ai appelé les pompiers et ils sont venus. Je ne voulais déranger personne. »

Le médecin était de plus en plus surpris par le comportement de sa patiente. Il n'y avait pas de panique en elle. Bon, ce n'était qu'une jambe cassée, il y avait bien plus grave comme accident, mais tout de même… elle était là parce qu'il fallait qu'elle soit là, et elle repartirait d'ici avec le même sentiment d'obligation, de logique. C'était étrange… et apaisant.

« C'est courageux de votre part, remarqua le Dr Petit.

- Je trouve ça plutôt lâche. Quand on me verra demain avec ma jambe dans le plâtre, je vais me faire disputer parce que je n'aurais appelé personne. Ça va pas être triste… »

L'homme eut un léger sourire amusé. Il imaginait les gens se ramener chez cette femme et la découvrir avec son plâtre. Mais, soudain, son sourire disparut. Il lâcha la jambe des yeux et leva la tête vers sa patiente.

« Vous vivez seule ?

- Mon neveu a un rencard et ma chienne m'attend dans le salon. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire ironique. Le médecin la trouva belle. Malgré les tatouages qu'il avait aperçus sur son autre jambe, étant donné qu'elle portait une longue jupe, elle était plutôt jolie. Belle, même. Elle devait frôler la quarantaine d'année, il lui donnait trente-sept, trente-huit ans, pas plus. Sans aller jusqu'à la reluquer, il la trouvait bien faite et elle avait un joli minois. Mais elle vivait seule. Avec son neveu.

« Vous êtes une jolie femme, pourtant.

- Si vous le dites. Mais il y a des choses qui ne plaisent pas beaucoup. »

Elle lui montra son autre jambe, où il y avait des tatouages.

« Je suis tatoueuse. Et j'ai assez de goût pour ne pas m'embarrasser d'un homme tatoué des pieds à la tête. Et vous ? Vous êtes marié ? »

La question était posée avec de la simple curiosité. Pas de désir malsain, juste comme ça. Pour discuter. Il aurait même pu ne pas répondre.

« J'ai un fils et je suis divorcé.

- S'il est aussi beau que son père, ça va y aller, les copines. »

Il aurait pu ne pas répondre, oui. Mais c'était agréable de discuter avec cette femme. Il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu dans sa voix, de désir de séduction dans ses yeux. Juste… un côté amical. Il existait des gens comme ça, avec lesquels on pouvait discuter sans se méfier du double sens possible de leurs phrases.

« Pour le moment, je ne suis pas inquiet, il n'a que treize ans.

- Ah. Alors c'est l'âge bête. »

Le médecin eut un léger sourire. Très léger. Tout petit. Les coins de sa bouche à peine levés. Oui, c'était l'âge bête. L'adolescence.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Je ne vais pas bien, soupira le Dr Petit. Mais je ne vais mas m'ennuyer avec mes histoires…

- Allez, racontez-moi votre vie. Ça fait toujours du bien de causer et moi j'ai tout mon temps. En plus, on se reverra plus. »

Le docteur la regarda. Elle était un peu pâle, peut-être vaseuse. Il hésita. C'était vrai, il ne la reverrait plus, et il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il soupira.

Et il lui déballa sa vie.

**OoO**

Isaline se laissa aller contre un mur. Sa jambe était prise dans un plâtre, ce qui faisait assez ridicule avec sa jupe. Elle tenait maladroitement ses béquilles, mais elle se disait pour se consoler qu'elle aurait un mois pour s'y faire. Drôle de consolation, ça…

Elle avait discuté longtemps avec le médecin. Elle l'avait écouté raconter ses soucis, sans le juger. Sa voix l'endormait, l'apaisait. Elle avait eu, l'espace de quelques instants, l'impression de ne pas être seule, dans ce petit coin de l'hôpital avec sa jambe brisée. Et elle savait que ce toubib avait pensé la même chose.

Isaline avait l'habitude d'écouter les gens, dans la boutique, mais c'était aussi sa nature : aider les autres avant de s'aider elle-même. Au début, le Dr Petit avait hésité à lui parler, dévoilant les grandes lignes de ses problèmes de famille, mais au fil des minutes, alors qu'il mettait son plâtre en place, il se faisait plus précis, plus passionné, le regard un peu humide et la gorge serrée. Parfois, Isaline se disait qu'elle aurait dû être un psy.

Elle regarda sa jambe lourde avec un plâtre en résine. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance, elle ne s'était pas brisée la cheville. C'était pourtant ce que les pompiers avaient soupçonné, en plus de sa jambe cassée, mais le destin avait fait que seul son tibia soit touché. Isaline se disait que, cheville ou tibia, elle ne pourrait pas marcher sur ses deux jambes pendant un bon moment. Vu son état, elle n'était pas prête à penser aux avantages ou inconvénients entres les deux fractures, Draco lui ferait un résumé plus tard.

La tatoueuse poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Rien qu'à l'idée de rentrer chez elle, Isaline se sentait épuisée. Par bonheur, un pompier avait pensé à attraper une chaussure en envisageant son retour et elle avait son portable dans la poche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler quelqu'un. Mais elle ne voulait embêter personne, il était tard.

« Vous avez appelé quelqu'un ? »

Tiens, revoilà son toubib. Il s'était changé, il portait à présent un bon pull bien chaud et un jean, son manteau pendu à son bras et son sac dans l'autre main. Il semblait aller un peu mieux. Au moins un qui rentrerait l'esprit tranquille… elle avait sa bonne action de la journée.

« Non. Mais j'ai pas de sous, va falloir que j'appelle quelqu'un.

- Si vous voulez, je vous ramène, lui proposa le médecin.

- Vous embêtez pas avec ça.

- Je vous ai embêté avec mes problèmes existentiels, je vous dois bien ça. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire. Isaline se dit qu'il était bien gentil et elle accepta, puis elle lui donna son adresse, en lui décrivant à peu près le coin. Le médecin voyait où cela se situait.

« Allons-y. Doucement avec les béquilles, vous allez tomber !

- Le sol est plat, ça va. Je vais moins rigoler à la maison. »

Le trajet pour aller jusqu'au parking n'était pas bien long, mais le médecin était terrifié : sa patiente sautillait maladroitement sur ses béquilles et tellement vite qu'elle manqua plusieurs fois de se casser la figure. En voilà, une aventurière… Il eut beau lui dire qu'elle aurait l'air maline avec un autre plâtre sur l'autre jambe si jamais elle tombait, la tatoueuse continua d'avancer à la même allure.

Le médecin l'aider à monter dans la voiture, puis il posa ses béquilles sur les sièges à l'arrière. Il démarra et sortit du parking, s'engageant sur la route, à la recherche du quartier de sa patiente.

« Merci de me ramener, Docteur. Vous êtes gentil.

- Appelez-moi Rémi. C'est à moi de vous remercier. J'ai dû vous ennuyer avec ma vie…

- J'ai l'habitude d'écouter les gens. Et j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. »

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était divorcé. Sa femme le trompait avec un professeur du collège où elle enseignait. Il avait réussi à conserver la garde de son fils, mais ses relations avec son ex-femme ne faisaient que se détériorer et son fils, avec les années, vivait de plus en plus mal ces disputes continuelles entre ses parents. Sa femme s'en prenait à lui pour atteindre son ex-époux, notamment, et elle faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie. Avec son travail, son fils qui faisait des siennes et son ex-femme, il avait de quoi être démoralisé.

« En plus, je peux comprendre ce que vous vivez. Tournez à gauche.

- Ah oui ? Vous aussi, vous avez pourri la vie de votre ex-mari ?

- Ne plaisantez pas : quand je veux emmerder quelqu'un, croyez moi qu'il le sent passer, dit-elle sur le ton de la rigolade, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de plus vrai. Plus sérieusement, ma mère faisait des misères à mon père, donc je peux comprendre. C'est jamais facile pour un père, ni même pour le gosse. »

A nouveau, ils parlaient de lui, de sa situation familiale qu'il avait du mal à gérer. Rémi aurait voulu parler d'elle, plutôt, au lieu de se focaliser sur ses histoires, mais cette femme avait une façon de parler et de voir les choses qui l'apaisait. Il aimait parler avec elle. C'était étrange, il ne la connaissait même pas depuis une heure, et pourtant, c'était si facile de lui raconter ses ennuis…

Le chemin ne fut pas bien long. Le médecin se gara devant la porte de la maison. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand, soudain, Isaline lui tendit une petite carte qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche. Il la prit entre deux doigts et vit que c'était une carte de visite de son magasin. Il l'interrogea du regard et elle haussa les épaules.

« J'en ai toujours sur moi. Si vous avez besoin de parler, vous pouvez m'appeler. C'est pas bien de garder tout pour soi, car le jour où ça explose, c'est trop tard. Croyez-en mon expérience. Cela dit, vous pouvez la déchirer ou la jeter à la poubelle, je ne serai pas vexée. Vous pouvez même le faire devant moi. »

Le médecin ne répondit pas, Isaline ouvrait déjà la porte pour sortir. Il se leva à son tour et fit le tour de la voiture pour récupérer les béquilles et aider Isaline à les placer dans ses mains. Puis elle lui serra la main, en équilibre précaire, le remercia et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Rémi Petit la regarda rentrer chez elle. Il entendit les aboiements d'un chien, puis sa patiente referma la porte derrière elle et disparut dans la maison. Il se rassit derrière le volant et regarda la petite carte de visite qu'il avait posée sur son tableau de bord. Le nom de la boutique, avec l'adresse, l'e-mail et le numéro de téléphone, le tout sur un fond rouge et jaune.

Au lieu de la déchirer ou de la réduire en boule pour la jeter, il la glissa dans son portefeuille, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

**OoO**

Draco se gara juste devant la porte du garage. Il coupa le contact et regarda Harry qui éteignait la radio. Il s'était mis à chanter _Berlin_ de Christophe Willem et l'étudiant trouvait les goûts musicaux de son petit ami assez douteux.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Oui, sauf que j'ai trop mangé, répondit Harry en mettant ses mains sur son ventre.

- Tu n'as qu'à bien te nourrir. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel : Draco n'était pas prêt de le lâcher avec ça. Oui, il était vrai qu'il s'était plus ou moins arrêté de manger depuis qu'il s'était battu avec Marcus, toute cette histoire lui coupait l'appétit. De toute façon, personne ne remarquait vraiment sa perte de poids, hormis Isaline. Et encore, il fallait qu'elle le voit nu pour le remarquer, vu les fringues qu'il portait. Elle voyait bien qu'il ne mangeait plus autant, mais elle ne disait jamais rien. Le problème, c'était que, maintenant, il avait Draco et il remarquait parfaitement quand son copain maigrissait, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Harry avait oublié ce léger détail…

« Promis, je vais faire attention.

- Tu as intérêt. »

Après un petit soupir exaspéré, Harry se pencha vers Draco pour l'embrasser. Le blond entoura ses épaules de son bras alors que les mains du brun se posaient sur sa nuque, effleurant ses joues puis terminant leur course dans ses cheveux. Ils échangèrent un baiser des plus sensuels, avant que Harry ne s'écarte, à bout de souffle. Il planta un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Draco avant de sortir de la voiture. Le blond ne redémarra que lorsque son petit ami rentra chez lui.

A peine Harry mit-il un pied dans la maison que l'odeur âcre du vomi le prit à la gorge. Il fronça le nez et l'inquiétude accéléra le rythme de son cœur. Il alluma la lumière et fut stupéfait en voyant le tapis près de l'escalier recouvert de vomi.

« Tata ? »

Où était-elle ? Personne ne répondait. Inquiet, il entra dans la cuisine, puis prit le tapis, le roula en boule et le posa sur la table de la cuisine.

« Tata ? T'es là ? »

Il entendit le petit bruit des pattes de Liloute sur le parquet. Elle se jeta dans ses jambes et lui fit la fête pour son retour. Harry la prit dans ses bras et poussa la porte du salon, entrouverte, où la télé était allumée, le volume baissé. Et la surprise le paralysa tout entier.

Isaline était allongée sur le canapé, les oreillers rassemblés sous sa tête. Des béquilles étaient posées par terre, juste à côté du canapé, mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry, c'était le plâtre en résine bleue allongé sur le cuir brun. Il posa Liloute par terre et se précipita vers sa tante qu'il secoua doucement.

« Tata ? Tata, réveille-toi ! »

Pourquoi avait-elle ce plâtre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans le salon, comme ça, encore habillée et endormie, la télé allumée ? Que s'était-il passé pendant son absence ?

Isaline se réveilla et se frotta les yeux en demandant quelle heure il était. Puis, elle avisa le visage très inquiet de Harry, éclairé par l'écran de la télévision.

« Tata, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tombée dans les escaliers, résuma-t-elle d'une voix endormie. Tu peux laver le tapis ? Pas pu me baisser…

- Qui t'a emmené à l'hôpital ? Nymph', Sirius ? Ils n'auraient pas pu laver ce tapis ? Tu aurais dû m'appeler !

- Personne. Appelé les pompiers, ils sont venus et un médecin m'a ramenée. Voulais déranger personne.

- Idiote… »

Isaline voulut se redresser et Harry l'aida à s'asseoir. Il la serra dans ses bras en lui reprochant de ne pas l'avoir appelé. Ils seraient venus, lui et Draco… Mais Isaline ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, elle voulait qu'il l'aide à monter là-haut. Elle avait envie de dormir. Alors Harry, toujours aussi inquiet, l'aida à monter les marches des escaliers, puis à atteindre sa chambre, et enfin à la déshabiller. Il la laverait le lendemain.

**OoO**

« Isaline Anderson !! Vous êtes une irresponsable !!

- Tu aurais pu nous appeler, merde !! J'en reviens pas !!

- Reviens ici tout de suite !! »

Voici un inconvénient de la jambe cassée : on ne pouvait pas fuir tranquillement sans que personne ne vienne vous emmerder. A peine tenta-t-elle de quitter le salon que les deux zouaves lui sautèrent dessus et l'emmenèrent de force sur le canapé.

Harry avait appelé Sirius et Nymph' dans la matinée pour les avertir qu'Isaline s'était cassée la jambe. Autant dire qu'ils s'étaient précipités chez elle pour l'engueuler parce qu'elle ne les avait même pas appelés. Severus était venu, lui aussi, mais il ne se montrait pas aussi énervé que les autres, juste agacé. La pauvre avait décidé de ne plus essayer de se justifier : ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Le téléphone sonna. Harry s'échappa donc du salon où Isaline se faisait sermonner comme une petite fille. Harry décrocha, tout en écoutant son parrain se plaindre.

« Allô ?

- C'est moi.

- Dray ! Il est tôt, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Je te dérange ? Demanda Draco, l'air agacé.

- Pas vraiment, non.

- On dirait, pourtant.

- Désolé, mais ça gueule, dans le salon, et j'ai pas passé une bonne nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'interrogea le blond, radouci.

- Bah Isaline est tombée dans les escaliers hier, elle s'est cassée la jambe et elle a appelé personne.

- Pardon ?!

- Elle a appelé les pompiers elle-même et c'est un médecin qui l'a ramenée. Elle ne voulait déranger personne, qu'elle dit. Ça m'énerve, elle était pas bien et elle n'a même pas appelé ! La première chose qu'elle m'a dit quand je l'ai réveillée, c'est de nettoyer le tapis où elle avait vomi parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire…

- Engueule-là de ma part. »

Mais Isaline était en train de se faire passer un savon et Harry ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle avait déjà fermé ses oreilles et qu'elle hochait la tête comme un automate le temps que la tempête passe. Harry demanda à Draco pourquoi il l'appelait, ce dernier lui dit qu'il avait été invité à la fête d'anniversaire d'un mec, Cormac McLaggen.

« Et tu veux que je vienne ?

- Evidemment. Et ne proteste pas ! Tu es mon petit ami, tu assumes !

- Okay… y'aura encore des ex à toi, là-bas ? »

Draco réfléchit quelques minutes avant de répondre non. Sauf peut-être Astoria. Ah si, il y aurait sûrement Tracey, étant donné que Daphné serait présente. C'était rare quand elle n'était pas invitée à une fête, celle-là…

« Et Seamus ?

- Nan. Cormac peut pas le voir, je n'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi. Je crois que son ex copine a flashé sur lui et elle l'a quitté. Il n'a pas digéré.

- Mais Seamus sortait avec toi, non ?

- Pas à ce moment-là, répliqua Draco. Enfin, j'en suis pas sûr. Cormac est assez spécial. En fait, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Il est raciste en plus. Blaise n'a pas été invité. Tu ne verras jamais un Noir ou un arabe dans ses fêtes.

- Draco, j'ai pas envie de venir.

- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Son père connait le mien, je suis obligé d'y aller.

- Il supporte les homos ?

- Plus ou moins. De toute façon, s'il te manque de respect, on s'en va.

- Charmante soirée en perspective… Soupira Harry.

- Autre chose. Il faut absolument que tu parles à Ron, il doit venir lui aussi à cette fête.

- Pardon ?! »

Draco lui expliqua que Cormac avait toujours eu des vues sur Hermione et qu'il la draguait à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Bien sûr, elle avait été invitée à son anniversaire et elle allait s'y rendre. Le problème était que Ron refusait de l'accompagner et elle n'osait pas lui avouer que c'était parce que ce crétin lui faisait régulièrement du rentre-dedans.

« Alors fais en sorte qu'il accepte. La soirée aura lieu samedi soir prochain. Autre chose…

- Encore ?

- Harry !!

- Oh, ça va…

- Je veux et j'exige que tu fasses de gros efforts sur ta tenue.

- Draco ! Je ne vais pas mettre cinq cents euros sur moi, tu rêves ou quoi ?! S'écria Harry, énervé.

- Harry, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Je t'aime, tu le sais, et je t'accepte tel que tu es. Cependant, Cormac n'invite que des personnes… disons importantes, riches, branchées, enfin, tu vois le genre. Je ne veux pas recevoir de remarques déplaisantes, déjà que je n'y vais pas de bons cœurs, ce n'est pas pour supporter leurs sous-entendus. Donc je veux que tu fasses vraiment des efforts vestimentaires, je crois même que c'est moi qui vais t'habiller. Après cette fête, tu pourras mettre n'importe quoi, et si ça peut te consoler, je porterai moi-même les fringues les plus informes de ta garde-robe.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ??

- Tu me suis ou tu refuses ?

- Je te suis, évidemment, soupira Harry, qui ne se voyait pas refuser. J'imagine que je dois convaincre Ron de faire de gros efforts aussi ?

- Hm… oui, il vaut mieux. Cormac est bien foutu, Ron doit avoir la classe et aussi de la réparti.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux… Mais au fait, t'es où, là ?

- Devant ma fac, je repends les cours dans quelques minutes. Je te laisse, à demain.

- Oui, à demain. »

Draco raccrocha, laissant Harry avait un peu d'appréhension. Il gardait un mauvais souvenir de la fête d'anniversaire de Daphné. Enfin, dans le fond, ça s'était plutôt bien passé étant donné que Draco avait dansé avec lui et ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, mais cet univers était complètement différent du sien et Harry ne s'y sentait pas du tout à l'aise. En même temps, il se sentait bêtement content que Draco veuille qu'il vienne avec lui, ça lui faisait plaisir.

Harry revint dans le salon où Nymph' et Sirius avaient cessé de s'énerver. Le calme d'Isaline avait eu raison de leur colère.

**OoO**

La boutique venait d'être fermée. Harry rangeait le matériel tandis que Nymph' lavait par terre. La journée n'avait pas été évidente, étant donné qu'il avait fallu reporter les quelques rendez-vous d'Isaline. Elle avait protesté en disant qu'elle était capable de travailler malgré sa jambe dans le plâtre, mais Nymph' l'avait rembarrée. La pauvre martyrisée s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre où elle s'ennuyait ferme. Au final, elle kidnappa Teddy et regarda des dessins animés avec lui. Vive _Blanche-neige_ et _Pokémon_…

Ainsi, Harry et Nymph' avaient bossé ensemble toute la journée. Ça faisait bizarre, mais bon, la situation allait durer un bon moment.

« Ryry ? Tu peux t'occuper des piercings, aussi ?

- Je te fais ça. »

Après une quinzaine de minutes, les deux tatoueurs fermèrent définitivement la boutique, propre et prête pour le lendemain. Tous deux allèrent dans la cuisine où Harry réchauffa un peu de café. Nymph' regarda la pendule : Remus devait être rentré, à l'heure qu'il était.

« Nymph' ?

- Hm ?

- J'ai un service à te demander, dit Harry d'un air hésitant.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je dois faire une prise de sang demain, vers midi. Tu pourras m'accompagner ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es malade ? »

Harry rougit et lui répondit en bafouillant. Bon, il était un peu tard pour s'inquiéter et ils en avaient conscience tous les deux, mais Draco était obsédé par cette histoire de prise de sang et il voulait que tous les deux en fasse une, afin d'être certain qu'ils étaient clean. Nulle besoin de préciser à Nymph' que Draco ne voulait pas utiliser de capote pour leur première fois et encore moins qu'ils en étaient déjà au stade du tripotage, le sourire hilare de la tatoueuse lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle avait saisi l'affaire.

« T'aurais pas pu t'inquiéter avant ?

- Bah je lui ai dit que ça servait à rien, je suis puceau et il l'a jamais fait sans capote. Mais il s'obstine.

- Avoue plutôt que tu flippes, répliqua Nymph' avec un sourire sadique.

- Oui, et alors ? J'ai toujours eu un peur des piqûres !

- Pour un tatoueur, c'est quand même comique…

- C'est pas pareil, on te retire du sang ! Bref, tu peux m'accompagner, s'il te plait ?

- Pas de soucis, mon cœur ! »

Il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'il pouvait demander ça. Harry n'avait jamais aimé les piqûres. Enfin, faire des vaccins ne l'avait jamais terrifié, il était tatoueur quand même, mais c'était le cas pour les prises de sang, étant donné qu'il avait du mal à gérer sa peur du sang. Il était tatoueur, certes, mais voir son flux de vie dans des tubes, ça lui donnait un mal de cœur terrible. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait une prise de sang, il avait carrément dû s'asseoir par terre ou sinon il s'évanouissait.

Harry ne voulait pas déranger ses amis avec ça, donc il devait se tourner vers sa famille. Ce n'était même pas la peine de demander à Sirius, il n'avait jamais supporté l'odeur des médicaments qui flottait dans ce genre d'endroit et une goutte de sang suffisait pour le rendre malade. Severus avait été troublé quand, un jour, Sirius se coupa le doigt avec sa clé, faisant perler une goute de sang. Son parrain avait passé une ou deux heures allongé sur le canapé avec un gant sur le front.

Bref, donc, Sirius était direct rayé de sa liste. Il y avait Isaline, qui n'était pas en état de l'aider si jamais Harry faisait un malaise. Donc, il ne restait plus que Nymph'. Les prises de sang ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, ce n'était pas des aiguilles qui allaient la rendre malade. Et puis quoi encore ?

« Vers midi, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Juste avant qu'on mange. Je vais rien avaler après, mais bon…

- Et le beau blond a fait sa prise de sang ?

- Il y va cet après-midi. Il m'a dit que Blaise l'emmenait en voiture. »

Les piqûres et le sang ne lui faisaient pas peur non plus. Heureusement, il voulait être médecin. Cependant, prendre la voiture après une prise de sang n'était guère recommandé, donc Blaise l'accompagnait.

« Et tu lui as dit que tu avais peur des prises de sang ?

- Nan, je serais passé pour une mauviette ! »

Nymph' éclata de rire alors que Harry bougonnait. En voilà une autre qui se moquait de lui…

**OoO**

« Ça y est c'est le week-end ! Vive les super week-ends ! C'est comme ça qu'on les aime ! Faire le plein d'énergie, c'est comme ça !

- Blaise, dis-moi ce que je fous ici…

- Je me posais la même question. »

Si c'était pas malheureux de chanter du Lorie à vingt-deux ans… Draco semblait à deux doigts d'étrangler Lavande, il n'en pouvait plus de cette gourde qui chantait à tue-tête, heureuse que les cours soient terminés. Draco résistait à l'envie de lui dire que, vue ses résultats, elle ne devrait pas trop se réjouir : à son niveau, on passait le week-end à réviser et non à faire la fête ou du shopping. Sauf qu'il préférait éviter les disputes, car après tout, il ne verrait pas leurs sales têtes pendant quelques jours.

Il n'était pas le seul à être exaspéré par les couinements de Lavande. A côté de lui, Seamus et Blaise se retenaient de se boucher les oreilles. Les autres la regardaient avec un mélange d'exaspération et de pitié. Mais ils éclatèrent de rire quand ils sortirent de la fac et qu'elle cria qu'il faisait un froid de canard. Draco se dit qu'il n'était pas normal de porter des vêtements aussi courts en janvier, mais à nouveau, il garda sa remarque pour lui.

« On va prendre un café ? Proposa Zacharias.

- Sans moi, Harry vient me chercher.

- Il va mieux ? Lui demanda Seamus.

- Plus ou moins. »

Côté physique, ça commençait à guérir, mais il avait toujours une tête de voyou qui venait de se chauffer avec une racaille. Et côté moral, Draco ne savait pas trop. Il espérait que Harry se soit remis à manger. Même si Draco faisait attention à ce qu'il avalait pour garder son tour de taille parfait, il ne se privait jamais de manger et il refusait que Harry cesse de se nourrir à cause de tout ça.

Zacharias, Lavande, Terry et sa copine les quittèrent pour aller prendre un café ensemble. Dean voulut suivre Seamus qui lui jeta un regard peu avenant, l'ai de dire : « Du balai ! ». Dean s'en alla donc, blessé, laissant Seamus avec Draco et Blaise.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu allais te remettre avec lui…

- Tu rêves, Blaise. C'est qu'un pauvre con. »

Draco écoutait à peine Seamus énumérer les différents défauts de son ex petit ami, cherchant Harry du regard. Et quand il l'aperçut, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

Il faisait vraiment froid et Harry s'était, pour une fois, habillé en conséquence. Il portait un manteau marron foncé assez épais et chaud, ainsi qu'un jean un peu large et des baskets. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il avait le visage à demi caché par une longue écharpe à larges rayures rouges et jaunes qui lui enserrait le cou, un long bout tombant sur son torse. Il était tout simplement adorable et Draco n'arrivait pas à se départir de cette pensée niaise à souhait…

Quand il arriva devant lui, Draco poussa un soupir et lui dit qu'il s'était enfin décidé à porter quelque chose de chaud au lieu de son éternelle veste en cuir. Harry lui tira la langue et lui fit un léger sourire avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. Puis, il serra la main de Blaise et celle de Seamus.

Il avait toujours des marques de coups sur son visage et sa lèvre blessée commençait à cicatriser. Blaise n'en revenait toujours pas de toute cette histoire, car malgré son enfance peut joyeuse, Harry lui avait toujours semblé être un type sans histoire, un mec comme les autres. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Blaise se refusait de le prendre en pitié, ce n'était pas ce que Harry voulait, loin de là, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir.

Quant à Seamus, c'était une autre affaire. Lui non plus n'en revenait pas, de tout ça. Il connaissait très peu Harry, et à présent, il se faisait une image bien différente du jeune homme, et pas en mal. D'ailleurs, il comprenait de plus en plus qu'il s'était fait une mauvaise image de lui, au début, car Harry était loin d'être un bouffon qui sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait. En fait, il était monté dans son estime, et pas qu'un peu. Beaucoup, même.

« Mais tu t'es coupé les cheveux ! S'exclama Harry, semblant enfin remarquer la nouvelle coupe de Draco.

- Oui, ils étaient trop longs.

- Dommage, ça t'allait bien… Dit Harry d'un air un peu déçu.

- Contrairement à certains, les piques ne me vont pas. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ses joues étaient délicatement rosées à cause du froid, son nez un peu rougi, et malgré les restes de ses blessures, Harry était vraiment mignon avec sa grosse écharpe à rayures rouges et jaunes. Seamus le trouva beau et il se sentit troublé de penser une telle chose du petit ami de son ex. Mais Harry était tout simplement irrésistible…

« Bon, on va y aller, il fait trop froid.

- Elle est sympa, ton écharpe, remarqua Blaise avec un sourire.

- C'est Nymph' qui me l'a faite quand elle était enceinte de Teddy. J'en ai une verte et grise, aussi. Ça tient chaud, mine de rien… »

Quand elle avait un ventre gros comme une montgolfière, Nymph' s'était lancée dans le tricot parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de ses dix doigts. Elle avait tricoté des écharpes pour tout le monde, au gré de ses humeurs. Elle avait fait des écharpes rouges et jaune pour Sirius, Harry, Remus et Isaline, puis elle avait décidé d'en offrir une verte et grise à Severus, parce qu'elle avait plus de rouge et de jaune, et elle en avait faite une à Harry aussi, pour finir ses pelotes. Remus avait été un peu étonnée de la voir tricoter une écharpe jaune et noire pour elle, mais bon, il n'allait pas remettre en question les goûts de sa femme…

Bref. Harry dit « au revoir » à Blaise et Seamus, puis il mit son casque et monta sur sa moto, rapidement suivi par Draco qui s'installa derrière lui. Harry démarra et partit en direction de la maison.

**OoO**

Non.

« Harry ? »

Non. Même pas en rêve…

« Harry… »

Tu peux toujours courir.

« Bon, Harry, soit tu vas dans cette cabine et tu essaies ce pantalon, soit je t'y emmène moi-même.

- Même pas peur. »

Harry sursauta quand Draco posa une main sur ses fesses et le poussa discrètement contre l'étagère où étaient posés les pantalons. Ecarlate, Harry le foudroya du regard : c'est bon, il a compris le message.

« On est dans un magasin, Dray !

- Et alors ? Je leur donne ma carte bleue et ils me laisseront te bécoter à ma guise.

- Sale riche !

- En cabine !

- Draco, ce pantalon coûte les yeux de la tête, je refuse de porter ce truc-là. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui posait de pareilles difficultés : Harry refusait qu'il lui achète un pantalon qui coûtait assez cher pour qu'une personne de son rang ne s'en achète qu'un, voire deux par an, ainsi que le haut qui allait avec. D'habitude, soit on sautait sur l'occasion, soit on faisait un peu de résistance pour la forme. Mais Harry était une personne unique en son genre…

« Harry, on ne va pas commencer à se disputer ici. Va essayer ce pantalon, s'il te plait.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu…

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Comment le forcer à aller dans la cabine sans qu'il ne crie au scandale… excellente question… il aurait dû emmener Isaline, car même avec sa jambe dans le plâtre, elle avait un esprit de persuasion bien plus aiguisé que le sien… ou, du moins, il fonctionnait bien sur Harry…

« Ecoute, Harry. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas fermer ta bouche et essayer un pantalon. On l'achète, avec un ou deux hauts. Tu les gardes au fond de ton placard et tu ne les ressors que quand on doit sortir.

- Mais je vais avoir l'air de quoi, là-dedans ?

- D'un mec branché, canon, qui sait profiter de la carte bleue de son petit ami. Allez, en cabine. »

Draco tendit le pantalon à Harry qui poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le brun prit quand même le pantalon et partit vers les cabines pendant que Draco fouillait les rayons à la recherche d'un ou deux hauts qui iraient parfaitement à son petit ami. Il n'était pas un adepte du shopping, mais il voyait Harry porter tellement de vêtements plus ou moins potables qu'il avait bien envie de l'embellir.

Quand il vint dans vers les cabines, il chercha Harry des yeux. Il l'appela mais personne ne lui répondit. Trois cabines seulement étaient utilisées. Il soupira et le menaça de l'appeler sur son portable. Son petit tira alors le rideau en lui disant que, de toute façon, il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Draco allait répliquer mais il eut le souffle coupé en voyant le tatoueur avec ce pantalon qui lui allait à merveille, mettant en valeur ses fesses et ses jambes. Harry rougit alors que le regard appréciateur de Draco voyageait sur son corps.

« Il te va à ravir.

- Si tu le dis.

- Essaie ça aussi. »

Draco lui tendit quelques hauts. Harry bougonna qu'il n'était pas sa mère et, pour tout réponse, Draco ferma les rideaux et attendit qu'il enfile ce qu'il lui avait donné. De mauvaise grâce, Harry se changea et rouvrit le rideau. Il détourna la tête alors que Draco l'inspectait de la tête aux pieds, en partant de cette simple chemise au pantalon à pinces. Ça lui allait à ravir, surtout que Harry était plutôt bien foutu…

« Ça me va pas…

- Tu plaisantes ? Viens par là. »

Draco le tira hors de la cabine et le mit devant les miroirs afin que Harry puisse s'admirer, mais le brun était trop gêné pour se regarder dans la glace : il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise dans ces vêtements, il ne se trouvait pas particulièrement séduisant là-dedans, ça le moulait trop.

Ce n'était pas l'avis des clients et du personnel qui regardaient Harry avec intérêt. Draco eut à peine le temps de regarder sa montre qu'une employée arriva à fond de calle et complimenta Harry sur sa tenue qui lui allait à ravir. Elle ne mit à blablater et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui cire les pompes, surtout que ce n'était pas lui qui avait le porte-monnaie. Acerbe, Draco envoya l'employée bouler à l'autre bout du magasin. Harry lui lança un regard énervé, Draco haussa les épaules et lui montra la cabine. Non mais oh ! On ne tripote pas son petit ami de la sorte, merde !

Harry en ressortit avec son vieux jean trop grand, ses baskets et son manteau bien chaud. Ils allèrent payer, puis ils ressortirent de la boutique. Draco lança un regard noir à l'employée qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le mur.

« On va acheter des chaussures, aussi ? Demanda Harry quand ils furent dans la voiture.

- Tu en veux ?

- Non, mais si on y va, je veux me préparer psychologiquement.

- Espèce d'idiot… Soupira Draco d'un air fataliste. Tu sais, tu devrais mettre ce genre de vêtements plus souvent.

- Pas besoin de ça pour te séduire. »

Draco éclata de rire, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement tout en le traitant à nouveau d'idiot.

**OoO**

Ce fut un péplum. Draco se doutait qu'Isaline pouvait être chiante quand elle le voulait, mais certainement pas à ce point-là.

D'après Nymph', Isaline était chiante au possible quand elle était malade. Une vraie gamine, qui se plaignait de ses « atchoums » et de ses crises de toux. Mais alors quand elle était sérieusement malade ou alors handicapée, elle était tout simplement invivable.

« Tu exagères, lui avait-il dit.

- Tu verras, ce soir, tu rigoleras moins. »

Et, en effet, il avait vu. Isaline n'arrêtait pas de jouer les aventurières en essayant de monter ou descendre les escaliers seule. Elle avait décidée d'emmener elle-même Liloute dehors pour sa promenade du soir et leur avait fait un cirque pas possible parce qu'elle voulait cuisiner. Harry décida donc de commander chez un traiteur japonais quelques plats et, soudain, Isaline eut envie de tarte aux pommes.

« Mais elle a des envies de femme enceinte, celle-là… »

Pour ses paroles malheureuses, Draco faillit se prendre une cuillère en bois en pleine tête. Par chance, elle ne savait pas viser.

Le pire fut certainement quand il fallut se coucher. Harry avait repoussé l'épreuve de la douche, mais il ne put y manquer. Et ce fut un véritable calvaire : envelopper le plâtre avec un sac, mettre du scotch, déshabiller Isaline, la mettre dans la baignoire, la ressortir et l'aider à se rhabiller, et cela en supportant ses chouineries. La patronne sûre d'elle et froide que Draco avait d'abord connu était bien loin, à présent...

Ainsi, Harry passa sa soirée à batailler avec sa tante qui faisait des siennes, comme une gamine. Draco voulut l'aider mais il comprit bien vite que c'était inutile : elle ne l'écoutait absolument pas et ne prenait en considération que les propos de Harry, et encore, ça dépendait desquels. Draco s'installa donc dans le lit de Harry en attendant que ce dernier ait fini de coucher sa tante. Quand il en eut terminé avec sa patiente, il s'écroula à côté de Draco en traitant son adorable tutrice de « gamine exaspérante sans aucune maturité ». Le blond pouffa : quelle famille de dingues…

« Isaline m'a dit que Sirius s'était cassé la jambe, quand il avait dix-sept ans. Comme il en avait marre de rester enfermé chez mon père, il s'enfuyait chez Tata, qui le menaçait de le renvoyer d'où il venait s'il n'arrêtait pas de faire le bébé. Il parait qu'il a tellement eu peur qu'il a arrêté ses caprices.

- Ça ne devait pas être évident, pour lui, d'être rejeté par toute sa famille…

- C'est vrai, avoua Harry. Il n'avait de contacts avec personne. C'est seulement quand il est sorti de prison qu'il a renoué avec son frère.

- Je viens d'y penser. Sirius n'avait pas l'air si mal-à-l'aise que ça, à l'enterrement. »

Draco aurait pensé qu'il aurait été davantage perturbé par cette confrontation avec sa famille, alors qu'il avait plus ou moins gardé le sourire. Harry lui expliqua alors Regulus était là, car même si c'était son petit frère, il sait parfaitement que son cadet gérait la situation et il ne se trouverait pas confronté à sa mère ou à d'autres personnes de la famille de façon directe.

« Et il y avait Tata, aussi. Tu sais, il ne lui faut pas grand-chose pour être rassuré.

- Isaline lui suffit ? Demanda Draco d'un air étonné.

- Ouais.

- Vous n'avez de contacts qu'avec Oncle Regulus ?

- La famille a renié Sirius. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait se désintéressent de lui. Il ne reste que Regulus, et ça nous suffit.

- Tu les voyais souvent ?

- Régulièrement, oui, acquiesça Harry tout en se glissant dans le lit. Je m'entendais bien avec Adonia. Enfin, je l'appelle toujours, mais on ne se voit plus. J'avais moins d'affinités avec Alphard. Il était un peu trop froid, coincé et fier de sa carte bleue. »

Draco était allongé dans le lit, pensif. Harry tripotait son téléphone portable pour vérifier ses textos, puis il l'éteignit.

« Je peux te poser une question sans que tu te moques de moi ?

- Dis toujours.

- Alphard, il ne serait pas homosexuel ? »

Harry posa son portable sur la table de chevet et haussa un sourcil étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- La façon dont il m'a parlé de toi, répondit Draco d'un air soupçonneux.

- Il est hétéro. Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est un homo refoulé. Pour répondre à ta question…

- J'ai rien demandé.

- Tu le penses si fort que je t'entends ! Répliqua Harry avec un sourire taquin. Bref, pour répondre à ta question, oui, il a été attiré par moi à une époque.

- Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ?! S'écria Draco, halluciné.

- Oui. Remarque, on dirait pas, comme ça, mais on a le même âge. A quelques mois près. »

Alphard n'en avait pas l'air, mais il avait vingt-et-un ans, tout comme Harry, mais tout en lui le rendait plus vieux, que ce soit ses manières, sa façon de parler ou sa tenue. Draco avait un an de plus que lui, mais il n'était pas aussi renfermé que son cousin, il avait même l'impression d'être plus jeune que lui.

« Je devais avoir seize ans, à l'époque. Début du lycée. Mais j'ai refusé.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas laid.

- Pour pas mal de raisons. »

Certes, Alphard n'était pas laid, mais Harry n'aimait pas vraiment son caractère, tellement attaché à sa notoriété, fier de son statut et dépensier comme pas deux. Il s'était assagi avec l'âge. De plus, Harry savait pertinemment qu'ils se verraient cachette, Alphard n'assumait pas du tout son attirance pour les hommes. Certes, Harry avait vécu la même situation avec Cédric, mais avec la famille qu'Alphard avait, ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à un quelconque avenir. De plus, même s'ils n'avaient pas grandi ensemble, Harry avait souvent traîné dans la maison de Regulus et il ne voyait ni Alphard, ni Adonia comme des prétendants potentiels, loin de là.

« Et, surtout, je n'étais pas amoureux.

- Tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi non plus, quand on est sorti ensemble.

- Tu essais de me faire dire quoi, là ?

- Rien. »

Harry se pencha vers lui avec un sourire : Draco était tout simplement jaloux. Ça se voyait sur ses traits et dans ses yeux.

« Alphard n'a jamais abandonné, si ?

- On va dire qu'il a espéré longtemps. Personnellement, je préfère les blonds.

- J'ai déjà un point d'avance, dit Draco avec un léger sourire, tout en passant ses doigts sur les lèvres joliment dessinées de Harry. Et les autres sont au courant pour…

- Non. Enfin, je suis sûr que Regulus et Adonia s'en doutent. Sirius et Isaline aussi. »

Harry s'allongea dans son lit et se blottit contre Draco, qui l'entoura machinalement de ses bras. Harry glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco et les trouva plus courts. Ils étaient à la même taille que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il n'avait pas remarqué que ses cheveux avaient autant poussés, atteignant presque ses épaules. Mais Draco avait décidé de les couper et Harry trouvait ça dommage.

« Ils sont si courts que ça ?

- Je les préférais un peu plus longs. Enfin, tu es toujours aussi beau, ça me rappelle au tout début…

- Quand je te draguais et que ça ne te plaisait pas ?

- Quelque chose comme ça. »

Draco s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres. Il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs et épais de Harry, l'autre glissait dans son dos, sur une hanche, puis vers ses fesses. Harry trembla et releva légèrement la jambe, sentit l'excitation de Draco contre sa cuisse. Il avait déjà fermé les yeux, et quand il sentit les lèvres de Draco abandonner les siennes pour se diriger vers son cou, Harry ne put que se laisser aller à ses caresses…

**OoO**

Journée de merde. Première d'une longue série.

Isaline en avait pour un bon mois avec ce fichu plâtre et n'en pouvait déjà plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait être malade ou handicapée… Certes, ça ne durait qu'un mois, pour certains c'était pour toute la vie, mais elle avait tellement l'impression d'être inutile que ça la rendait capricieuse comme jamais. Elle n'était vraiment bonne à rien…

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lire, regarder la télévision avec Teddy et répondre au téléphone. Elle l'avait gardé toute la journée à côté d'elle pour répondre aux appels, mais ça l'avait vite gonflé, donc elle s'était à nouveau mise à regarder _Pokémon_ avec Teddy qui comprenait plus ou moins ce qui se racontait… Pokémon, go…

Maintenant, elle était dans son lit, et elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle tripotait le pendentif que Harry lui avait offert pour ses quarante ans, un cœur doré où étaient gravé _I love you_. Un cadeau tout simple qui l'avait émue au plus haut point ce jour-là et qu'elle ne retirait jamais. Elle aurait bien pu dormir si elle avait été fatiguée, et si elle avait pu dormir sur le ventre. Pas évident avec ce maudit plâtre. Elle en avait déjà marre.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Elle sursauta et attrapa le combiné posé sur la table de chevet, puis décrocha. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille ?

« Allô ?

- Isaline Anderson ? C'est Remi Petit à l'appareil. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger à une heure pareille…

- C'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle lui aurait hurlé dessus pendant une heure de l'avoir dérangée ainsi à une heure pareille si elle n'avait pas passé une journée aussi pitoyable à cause de ce fichu plâtre. Enfin un peu de compagnie, ça n'allait pas lui faire de mal…

« Je sais qu'il est tard, mais…

- Pour être franche avec vous, j'ai passé ma journée à ne rien faire et je me suis ennuyée comme un rat crevé. Un peu de causette ne me fera pas de mal.

- Vous n'avez rien fait ?

- Si, j'ai regardé _Pokémon_ avec mon filleul.

- Grand moment de solitude, hein ?

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire. »

La conversation dura près d'une heure. Quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient discuté tout ce temps, ils en furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

Isaline comprit rapidement que le docteur n'allait pas bien du tout, il semblait même être d'une humeur noire. Il lui parla à nouveau de ses problèmes de famille. Enfin, Isaline lui tira les vers du nez car, même si le docteur s'était décidé à l'appeler après maintes hésitations, il semblait regretter de l'avoir dérangée et de l'appeler pour des motifs pareils… mais il se laissa rapidement aller.

A nouveau Remi Petit retrouvait cette étrange complicité qu'il avait découverte avec sa patiente. Il se sentait bien, il se savait écouté, même si elle n'était pas vraiment en mesure de le comprendre. Il n'avait jamais aimé se confier à qui que ce soit, et peut-être le faisait-il avec cette femme parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas, et qu'il ne la reverrait sans doute plus.

Et aussi… c'était une femme. Mais il n'y avait pas de sous-entendus avec elle, pas de paroles déplacées ou de questions trop intimes. Il discutait avec quelqu'un, voilà tout, et il aimait la façon dont cette inconnue parvenait à engager une discussion et à la maintenir dans le temps. Il se sentait vraiment à l'aise, et bientôt, les nuages sombres au-dessus de sa tête s'effacèrent peu à peu. Elle lui avait remonté le moral.

Il lui demanda si elle allait bien, si ce n'était pas trop difficile avec son plâtre. Isaline se mit alors à se plaindre de façon tellement comique que le médecin éclata de rire. Son neveu devait avoir la vie dure, il le plaignit même, mais sa patiente lui dit que lui n'était pas mieux quand il était malade, il était même pire, car il avait une sainte horreur des médicaments. Quand il était gosse, elle devait le plaquer sur le lit pour lui mettre du produit dans le nez.

« Je vais vous laisser, il est tard.

- D'accord. Hésitez pas à me rappeler, je suis à votre écoute. Faut que j'attende un mois avant de pouvoir retirer ce plâtre…

- Aucun problème. Merci de votre écoute.

- Y'a pas de quoi !

- Repose-vous et à bientôt.

- A plus ! »

Et il raccrocha. Toute contente d'avoir eu un peu de papotage, Isaline posa le combiné du téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Puis, elle éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux. Elle se demanda bien comment ce type avait pu se retrouver célibataire, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement méchant. Enfin, il lui semblait assez honnête, dans sa façon de parler, et de toute façon, il ne gagnait absolument rien à parler de sa vie à une inconnue dont il avait soigné la jambe.

Bah, la vie était ainsi… on ne pouvait rien y faire.

**OoO**

L'aiguille traversa l'arcade sourcilière et la jeune fille grimaça.

« Ça va ? Tu survis ?

- Ouais… »

Nymph' enfila la boucle et énuméra les différentes précautions pour s'occuper de son tout nouveau piercing, et cela d'une voix douce. Sa cliente, âgée d'environ dix-huit ans, hochait la tête en signe d'accord, pressée de montrer son nouveau piercing à ses copines. Nymph' la reconduisit dans la boutique et la fit payer. La jeune fille sortit son portefeuille et lui tendit quelques billets. Enfin, elle s'en alla, toute contente.

La tatoueuse regarda l'heure : un client devait passer dans peu de temps pour poursuivre la fresque qu'il avait sur le bras. En attendant son arrivée, elle prit une chaise et s'assit près de Harry et Ron qui discutaient, tandis que le brun tatouait une cliente sur le dos qui semblait somnoler, allongée sur le ventre sur le siège dont on avait abaissé le dossier.

Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que Harry essayait de convaincre Ron d'aller à cette fête organisée par ce gosse de riche. Le rouquin refusait de s'y rendre : il ne supportait pas ces gens-là, il savait qu'on le regarderait de travers et il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer une soirée à s'emmerder dans un coin, lui, pauvre mécano à côté de tous ces gens qui n'avaient qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'on leur apporte ce qu'ils voulaient sur un plateau d'argent. Il ne comprenait même pas que Hermione s'y rende. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'en empêcherait, mais il refusait de lui interdire quelque chose, elle avait sa liberté.

« Mais moi non plus, je ne veux pas y aller ! Répliquait Harry. Draco veut que je vienne, il a besoin de moi, alors je fais un effort. Ron, si tu veux que Hermione se fasse draguer par ce Cormac, c'est ton problème, mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu auras perdu ta copine !

- Mais je veux pas y aller, Harry !

- Oh, et puis fais ce que tu veux, c'est pas mon problème ! »

Et Harry se concentra sur son travail, oubliant son ami qui voulut lui exposer à nouveau ses arguments, mais le tatoueur l'ignora carrément. Ron était encore plus têtu que lui. Enfin, s'il avait été dans sa situation, il n'aurait même pas réfléchi et il aurait pris sur lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il accompagnait Draco : il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le drague alors qu'il n'était pas là.

Dans son coin, Nymph' ricanait : Ron était vraiment un âne : bête et têtu. A sa place, elle aussi aurait accompagné Hermione au lieu de la laisser se faire draguer par elle ne savait qui. Enfin, d'un autre côté, Hermione aurait dû tout simplement faire preuve d'autorité et lui imposer cette sortie. Ils étaient ensemble, mince !

Le client arriva : Mr Grille-pain, comme elle l'appelait, à cause de son tout nouveau tatouage. Elle le fit s'installer, Harry toujours enfermé dans un silence buté.

Ron était partagé. A la fois, il ne voulait pas laisser Hermione aller seule là-bas, mais en même temps, son orgueil lui disait de rester chez lui au lieu d'aller s'humilier avec tous ces gens issus d'un autre univers. Il ne comprenait pas que Harry accepte d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit. Il y était déjà allé une fois et il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas aimé l'ambiance, et là, ça risquait d'être pire encore. Ron ne savait pas quoi choisir : Hermione ou son orgueil. En tout cas, il espérait que les marques sur le visage de son ami aient disparu dans la semaine.

« Ça me soule… Si j'y vais, tu arrêtes de me faire la tête ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur le dessin qu'il traçait avec son appareil.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Harry eut alors un léger sourire et il lui dit qu'il avait fortement intérêt à bien s'habiller. Ron soupira en lui disant qu'il s'en doutait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire les boutiques…

**OoO**

Une fois encore, Isaline leva la tête vers la chaine hi-fi. Vingt heures cinq. Elle poussa un soupir et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Elle entendit Harry dans le couloir. Il faisait les cents pas, allant et venant dans la maison en attendant que les minutes passent. Il était inquiet.

En partant le matin pour donner ses cours, Draco leur avait dit qu'il risquait de rentrer tard. Isaline avait hoché la tête : aucun problème. Mais, à présent, elle se demandait si le blond n'avait pas un sens tout particulier du « tard ».

Ça faisait bien une heure qu'elle entendait Harry faire les cents pas dans la maison et elle-même attendait. Il refusait de manger tant qu'il n'était pas rentré et Isaline n'avait pas très faim. D'habitude, Draco ne rentrait jamais très tard, et comme il n'avait pas appelé, Isaline s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme. Harry se faisait un sang d'encre.

Soudain, le brun entra dans le salon et se laissa tomber à côté de sa tante. Il paraissait tourmenté, se demandant ce que Draco pouvait bien faire dehors à une heure pareille, lui qui ne rentrait jamais très tard de ses rendez-vous quand il vivait chez eux pendant les fêtes. Il avait essayé de l'appeler, mais la messagerie se mettait en route automatiquement : son portable était éteint.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique…

- Va savoir. Mais c'est vrai que ça devient inquiétant. Tu n'arrives toujours pas à l'avoir ?

- Non. Son portable est éteint.

- No stress, Ryry ! »

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet et énervé après Draco qui mettait un temps fou à rentrer. Et son état d'anxiété ne fit qu'empirer au fil des minutes. Il se tripotait les doigts, se retenant de se lever pour parcourir la maison en long et en large. Draco avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison d'être rentré aussi tard, surtout qu'il lui avait promis qu'il serait là pour le dîner.

Vingt heures quarante-deux. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, tranquillement. Naturellement.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se rua dans l'entrée. Il faillit sauter au cou de Draco quand il le vit, mais il ne savait pas si ce serait pour l'embrasser de soulagement ou si c'était pour l'étrangler. Donc autant s'abstenir.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais ? »

La colère était difficilement contenue dans sa voix et il fusillait Draco du regard. Le blond retira ses chaussures sans lui accorder le moindre regard et Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, même s'il tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler.

« Je te parle, Draco !

- Je sais, j'ai entendu, soupira-t-il. J'ai eu un petit imprévu, désolé de rentrer si tard.

- Et c'était quoi, cet imprévu ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Draco ! Tu rentres tard, je me suis inquiété !

- A ce que je sache, nous ne sommes pas mariés, trancha-t-il d'un ton sec. Donc, je n'ai pas à me justifier. »

En fait, il aurait dû lui sauter au cou, pour l'étrangler. Blessé et énervé, Harry fit volte face et monta dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus, claquant la porte derrière lui. Agacé, Draco haussa les épaules, alors qu'Isaline arrivait dans l'entrée, perchée sur ses béquilles. Il s'attendit à recevoir une réflexion de sa part, mais elle se contenta de lui demander s'il avait mangé.

« Oui, j'ai mangé. »

Il vit les sourcils d'Isaline se froncer et une lueur étrange briller dans ses yeux. Elle se pinça légèrement la lèvre, comme si elle se retenait de dire quelque chose. Mais, finalement, ses paroles partirent, claquant dans l'air.

« Nous, on t'a attendu. »

Draco se cacha pas sa surprise.

« Mais pourquoi ? Il ne fallait pas m'attendre, il…

- Quand on dit quelque chose, on le fait. Tu as dit que tu serais là pour le dîner, alors on t'a attendu. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Et à son tour, elle disparut de l'entrée, allant dans la chambre d'amis pour aller dormir. Draco se retrouva comme un idiot dans le couloir, seul. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la cuisine, ouverte, laissant apparaître l'obscurité qui y régnait. Draco poussa un soupir : il avait fait une bêtise. Mais il pensait que tous les deux ne l'attendraient pas, qu'ils mangeraient sans lui. Ça se produisait toujours comme ça, chez lui, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce serait différent ici… Il sentit le remord lui serrer le cœur.

Draco prit son sac et monta à l'étage, silencieux et éclairé par un plafonnier. Après une légère hésitation, il toqua à la porte puis entra dans la chambre de Harry. Il le vit dans le lit, la couette sur lui. Draco posa son sac près de la porte et prit son pyjama. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, changé. Il éteignit la lumière du couloir, ferma la porte de la chambre, puis s'avança à tâtons jusqu'au lit.

Sentant la tendresse de la couette sous ses doigts, Draco l'attrapa et la poussa sur le côté, puis il entra dans le lit, et la rabattit sur lui. Il toucha l'épaule de Harry et la secoua doucement, pour qu'il se tourne vers lui, mais il ne rencontra qu'une résistance buté.

« Harry ? Harry, je sais que tu es réveillé. »

C'était certain, il le sentait. Mais Harry refusait de se retourner et de lui répondre. Il l'avait vexé, blessé peut-être. Draco s'en voulait un peu, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'inquiéterait autant. Ça lui rappelait des réactions similaires chez ses ex, quand il rentrait tard sans prévenir. Son portable était généralement éteint quand il travaillait. Mais Harry était trop important pour lui pour qu'il lui tourne le dos sans lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

« J'ai rencontré une vieille connaissance. Vincent. On a discuté, et puis on a dîné. »

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Vincent Crabbe. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il s'était alors arrêté. Ils avaient commencé à discuter, et puis Vincent l'invita à manger un morceau. Draco ne put qu'accepter, histoire de savoir un peu ce qu'il devenait, sans penser à rallumer son portable. Ça aurait pu être un dîner agréable si Vincent ne s'était pas mis à lui chauffer les oreilles avec sa connerie : il lui raconta ses frasques, son boulot actuel comme dealer… sous-entendu, bien sûr, mais Draco n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas comprendre.

« Je n'ai pas rallumé mon portable. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais inquiet. »

Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Harry. Toujours pas de réaction. Draco sentit l'agacement pointer son nez, l'attitude de Harry lui semblait exagérée.

« Je me suis disputé avec lui, c'est pour ça que j'étais de mauvaise humeur. »

Mais Harry ne parlait toujours pas. À croire qu'il dormait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il le savait. Harry était réveillé et il l'écoutait, voulant sans doute l'entendre se répandre en excuses pour son comportement. C'était toujours pareil, avec lui. Toujours lui qui s'excusait, toujours lui le fautif… à croire que Harry était parfait…

« Je suis désolé, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, fit-il, agacé. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que je rentrais tard. Vous m'avez attendu, je m'en excuse. Là, tu es content ? »

La pire des réponses était le silence. Et Harry avait décidé de l'adopter. Les yeux fermés, plissés comme pour se retenir de les rouvrir, Harry serrait les poings en lui demandant secrètement de se taire. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il avait juste envie de dormir, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Ça irait mieux le lendemain. Entendre Draco s'énerver ne lui plaisait pas du tout, au contraire.

« Réponds-moi, au moins ! C'est bien toi qui voulais savoir où j'étais, non ?! »

Mais ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver : Harry gardait la bouche fermée, l'ignorant superbement. Draco serrait les poings. Cette fois-ci, c'était la colère qui bouillonnait en lui : l'attitude de Harry l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à genoux !

« Oh, et puis boude ! Tu me gonfles, Harry ! »

Et il rabattit la couette sur lui, tout en lui tournant le dos. Qu'il boude, tiens. Il lui prenait la tête avec ses manières de gamin…

**OoO**

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait beau essayer, fermant les yeux, pensant à d'autres choses, Draco n'arrivait pas à dormir.

La colère était tombée. Il ne restait plus qu'un sentiment étrange, entre le remord et l'inquiétude. Il ne se sentait pas bien, comme en manque.

Il ne ressentait jamais ça, d'habitude. Avant, quand il s'engueulait avec ses copines ou ses copains avant d'aller se coucher, il ne ressentait jamais aucune culpabilité. Il parvenait à dormir, en se disant que tout irait bien le lendemain matin.

Mais pas ce soir. Pas alors qu'il sentait le dos de Harry si près du sien, son corps qui réchauffait le lit, sa respiration calme et légère…

Draco n'était pas bien. Il ressentait un manque. Il était inquiet. Mal-à-l'aise. Comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Un peu comme un enfant dont on aurait retiré la tétine pour la première fois : il lui manquait son objet de bien-être, quelque chose qui lui permettait de se sentir bien.

Et puis, Draco ne put plus en supporter davantage. Il se retourna et chercha presque frénétiquement Harry avec ses mains. Quand il toucha son épaule, il voulut le retourner, l'attirer à lui. Il avait besoin de le tenir, de le sentir contre lui. Il ne voulait pas de ce fossé entre eux, cette limite dans le lit. De cette frontière, si froide sous les draps…

Il sentit l'épaule bouger. Harry se retournait. Vers lui. De façon précipitée, presque douloureuse, Draco l'attira contre lui, tirant sur son épaule pour qu'il avance plus vite. Harry se blottit contre lui alors que le blond le serrait fort dans ses bras, faisant taire cette étrange angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur. Il sentit la main de Harry se poser sur sa hanche, puis remonter le long de son dos. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent. Il entendit le brun pousser un léger soupir, protégé qu'il était par les bras de Draco qui ne le lâcherait pour rien au monde.

Draco put s'endormir, maintenant qu'il avait celui qu'il aimait contre lui, et non dans son dos, séparé par une dispute qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

**OoO**

Ce fut le réveil qui le réveilla. Harry avait oublié de l'éteindre. Draco s'étira alors, montant presque sur le brun pour atteindre l'appareil et l'arrêter. Harry gémit et enfoui son visage dans son cou, comme s'il essayait de s'enfouir à nouveau dans le sommeil. Draco eut un léger sourire et il le serra contre son cœur, comme pour le protéger.

Il savait pourtant que Harry se réveillait. Il ne pourrait rattraper le sommeil, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que ses pensées s'éclaircissent. Draco était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait, il se sentait bien avec Harry au creux de ses bras. Il se souvenait de cette étrange angoisse qui l'avait pris, dans la nuit, et qui l'avait forcé à attirer Harry contre lui. Il préférait ne pas penser à ça : leur dispute s'était envolée, elle n'existait plus que dans un passé lointain.

« Saleté de réveil… gémit Harry en s'écartant un peu de Draco, boudeur.

- C'est toi qui ne l'as pas éteint, répliqua Draco en mettant une de ses mèches sombres derrière son oreille.

- J'y aurais pensé si tu ne m'avais pas contrarié. »

Draco sentit quelque chose en lui se serrer, alors que Harry mettait sa main devant sa bouche pour bailler sans lui exposer ses amygdales. Le blond sentait que Harry ne lui en voulait plus, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de parler qui faisait culpabiliser Draco.

« Tu m'en veux encore pour hier ?

- Non.

- Menteur. »

Harry haussa les épaules : tant pis s'il ne le croyait pas. Il se tourna pour voir l'heure et poussa un soupir exaspéré. Mais Draco le tira par le bras et Harry l'interrogea du regard.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es inquiété comme ça.

- Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi. Un accident de voiture, une mauvaise rencontre, j'en sais rien, moi ! Tu as dit que tu serais là pour le dîner et ton portable était éteint.

- Vous auriez pu manger sans moi…

- Ça se passe comme ça chez toi, peut-être, mais ici, c'est différent, répliqua Harry sur un ton agacé. Enfin, c'est pas grave, je vais pas en faire tout un plat. Je suis désolé pour hier.

- D'habitude, c'est toujours moi qui m'excuse, ça change…

- C'est pas moi qui suis en tord. »

Pas faux, pensa Draco, alors que Harry passait un doigt léger sur ses clavicules. Le blond lui promit qu'il appellerait la prochaine fois, mais Harry haussa les épaules en lui disant qu'il saurait à quoi s'en tenir, maintenant. Ne voulant pas s'appesantir là-dessus, Harry lui demanda néanmoins quel était cet ami qu'il avait rentré.

« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Je n'ai rien à te cacher.

- On n'est pas marié, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. »

Aie. Ça faisait mal, ça. Draco n'aimait pas le regard de son petit ami posé vaguement sur cette clavicule qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts, comme si sa question le désintéressait.

« Une vieille connaissance, dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Il m'a invité à dîner, j'ai accepté. Mais la conversation a vite dérivé. C'est pour ça que j'étais énervé, quand je suis rentré.

- Je sais. Tu l'as dit, hier. Il te parlait de quoi ?

- De ses affaires douteuses. Ça m'a mis en colère, il me proposait de me joindre à lui, de consommer ses drogues. Rien de bien important, un peu d'herbe, des joints. »

Il était déjà fatigué, l'énervement et sa dispute avec Harry lui avait juste donné envie de se coucher. Et aussi essayer de se réconcilier avec le brun, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment marché.

Soudain, Harry ferma les yeux. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, sa main se faufilant dans son dos, puis il se blottit contre Draco, son visage caché contre son torse. Les paupières du blond s'abaissèrent à leur tour et il le serra contre lui, une de ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs. Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel tous deux savouraient la tendresse de ce moment, cette réconciliation en douceur.

« Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas vraiment les câlins, dit Harry soudainement. Je t'en fais beaucoup, pourtant.

- Ce sont les tiens, donc ça ne me dérange pas.

- Même si c'est niais ? »

Pour toute réponse, Draco l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Harry leva un peu le visage et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent chastement. Puis, il revint se nicher contre son amant, somnolant un petit peu.

**OoO**

Ils passèrent la matinée à ne rien faire. A part manger. Enfin, c'était surtout Harry qui mangeait, n'ayant rien avalé la veille. Isaline aussi avait faim : elle était partie se coucher juste après le retour de Draco, déjà parce qu'elle était énervée, et surtout parce qu'il n'y avait rien à la télé et elle n'était pas d'humeur à rester longtemps devant le poste comme une imbécile.

Draco proposa à Harry de sortir un peu, histoire de prendre l'air au lieu de rester enfermé chez lui, mais son petit ami ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à se balader dans le froid. Le blond décida donc de ne pas bouger non plus : si c'était pour se les geler dehors et s'ennuyer, autant qu'ils restent au chaud. Harry accueillit cette perspective avec plaisir : passer la journée tranquillement à la maison avec Draco lui convenait tout à fait.

Ils discutèrent beaucoup. Ils parlèrent des prises de sang. Draco ricana quand Harry lui avoua sa peur du sang, ou du moins quand il se trouvait dans les petits récipients des seringues. Nymph' l'avait accompagné et elle l'avait ramené chez lui en voiture. Pour Draco, au contraire, cela n'avait pas été difficile, les piqûres ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid.

Au début, Draco avait pensé que Harry refuserait cette prise de sang, même s'ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'au bout, ils avaient quand même eu de sérieux attouchements. De plus, Draco s'était toujours protégé et Harry était vierge. Il était un peu tard pour s'inquiéter, mais Draco voulait absolument cette prise de sang, pour être certain qu'ils pourraient « le » faire sans utiliser de capote. Lui qui y était fidèle, il ne voulait pas utiliser ça pour sa première fois avec Harry. Par bonheur, le tatoueur n'avait pas vraiment fait de difficultés, même si ça ne l'emballait pas des masses.

Ensuite, ils discutèrent de Blaise et Luna. L'étudiant n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle à Draco qui en venait presque à regretter la venue de l'anglaise à Paris. Apparemment, ils avaient une relation virtuelle des plus palpitantes, du moins pour Blaise, et ce dernier semblait être encore plus accro à la jeune fille. Si c'était possible… Harry trouvait Luna un peu bizarre, car elle se connectait un peu plus souvent et elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle parlait à Blaise régulièrement. Qu'il était gentil. Attentionné.

« Complètement accro, oui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- C'est bon signe, non ? »

Draco estimait que oui, mais il ne savait pas si Blaise aurait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, il avait bien trop de doute, et le comportement de Luna n'arrangeait en rien l'affaire.

Ils en vinrent, pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, à parler de Sirius et Severus. Les travaux dans leur maison avançaient à grand pas, Harry les aidait tous les jours après le travail et il y allait le lundi aussi. Le papier peint n'était pas encore fini mais les peintures étaient faites. Il restait encore la moquette et du parquet à poser, ainsi que du linoléum.

De plus, ils vivaient de sacrées histoires avec leur nouvelle pensionnaire, Saphira. Le labrador noir s'était bien adapté à sa vie dans la maison, chouchoutée par Sirius qui passait ses journées à la maison, entre les travaux et l'avancée de son nouveau roman. Elle passait son temps avec lui et il la mettait dehors quand elle avait besoin de s'ébattre. Elle ne serait pas malheureuse chez lui.

Cela dit, avec Severus, c'était un peu différent. Il était assez strict, il était hors de question que le chiot dorme sur leur lit ou qu'elle monte sur le canapé. Quand elle faisait ses besoins dans la maison, il lui mettait le nez carrément dedans. Cela la répugnait tellement qu'elle commençait à ne plus faire chez eux, attendant les sorties pour se soulager. Néanmoins, il semblait s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence, car même s'il était sévère avec la jeune chienne, Severus n'était pas aussi avare que ça en caresses et Saphira se mettait avec plaisir à ses pieds pour dormir, le suivant partout dans la maison quand il préparait le repas ou faisait du ménage. Au téléphone, Sirius lui avait dit qu'on dirait le bébé caneton suivant Maman canne, et vu le cri qu'il avait poussé ensuite, il s'était très certainement pris un coup sur la tête de la part de son cher et tendre…

« Quel couple étrange…

- Le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore, énonça Harry d'un air philosophe. Enfin, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. On s'y fait, en fait. »

Harry n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur mot : on s'y faisait.

Ils passèrent donc la journée à ne rien faire. Draco trouvait ça reposant. Enfin, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de passer la journée à se tourner les pouces si Harry n'avait pas été là, car là était tout le charme de cette journée : il avait Harry dans ses bras, ce qui changeait grandement les choses. Enfin, le plus souvent, Draco était allongé sur le lit et Harry lui caressait les cheveux, ce qui avait pour effet de le détendre grandement.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry alluma l'ordinateur, pour voir s'il n'avait pas de messages et Cho se mit à lui parler activement sur MSN. S'ennuyant un peu, Draco fouilla parmi les DVD qui traînaient dans la chambre de Harry et trouva un coffret de _Dr House_. Draco regardait peu la télévision, il ne connaissait cette série que de nom. Il prit alors un DVD et le mit en route. Il se retrouva rapidement emporté par l'épisode et il chercha activement quelle était la maladie coupable. Harry fut rapidement déconnecté de sa conversation avec Cho et, au final, il se mit Hors Ligne pour ensuite s'installer dans le dos de Draco et regarder avec lui.

Draco n'avait jamais aimé passer ses journées à ne rien faire, jugeant cela comme une perte de temps. Les rares fois où cela se produisait, c'était quand il partait en vacances avec Blaise ou quand il passait du temps avec ses copines ou copains. Sauf que cela le lassait vite, il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, lire, étudier, se déplacer… besoin de s'activer un minimum, que ce soit ses jambes ou ses méninges. Il n'y avait que Blaise qui parvenait à chasser son ennui dans ce genre de moment. Seamus aussi, quand ils avaient été ensemble.

Avec Harry, c'était différent. Comme tout, d'ailleurs. Mais Draco aimait vraiment passer du temps, comme ça, avec son petit ami. Il commençait à comprendre ce que ressentaient les autres quand ils passaient leurs journées avec leurs petits amis, garçons ou filles, des week-ends entiers à ne rien faire, sauf profiter de la présence de l'autre. Sérieusement, Draco avait certainement mieux à faire que de regarder une série américaine, calé contre le torse de Harry et entre ses jambes. Sauf que, précisément, c'était ce que Draco aimait et ne voulait absolument pas quitter : la présence de son petit ami derrière et contre lui, sa main dans ses cheveux, son souffle contre sa joue et son autre main sur sa taille. Et Draco touchait machinalement le tissu de son jean, sans penser à ses études ou à d'autres choses s'y rapportant. C'était agréable. Ça changeait. Et il avait l'impression que son stress disparaissait, l'espace de quelques heures.

Vers quatre heures et demie, Liloute manifesta son envie de sortir et Harry se leva donc pour la promener. Draco éteignit le DVD pour l'accompagner, comme il l'avait déjà fait après manger et dans la matinée. Ils descendirent au rendez-de-chaussée, où ils mirent leurs chaussures et leur manteau. Ils entendaient Isaline dans le salon en train de parler au téléphone. Ça ne pouvait être que cela, car elle n'avait pas pour habitude de parler seule et elle aimait bien avoir son téléphone avec elle, le laissant charger la nuit.

Alors que Harry enfilait le harnais à Liloute, Draco sortit ses gants en cuir de sa poche, se préparant psychologiquement à affronter le froid à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid, aujourd'hui…

- On est en hiver, Dray.

- Je sais, mais il fait vraiment froid. J'aurais dû prendre un manteau plus chaud. »

Harry se leva et tendit la laisse à Draco qui haussa un sourcil. Il vit Harry monter les escaliers quatre à quatre puis redescendre avec une écharpe longue et à larges rayures vertes et grises dans les mains. Le brun la lui enfila sans écouter les protestations de son petit ami, nouant l'écharpe autour de son cou.

« Je n'aime pas les écharpes !

- Tu verras, ça va te tenir chaud.

- La laine, ça gratte.

- Arrête de te plaindre… »

Acerbe, Draco lui répliqua que Harry, lui, ne l'écoutait pas quand il lui disait de s'habiller plus chaudement. Harry haussa les épaules et répliqua que, s'il retirait l'écharpe, il lui ferait du boudin. Avec un sourire en coin, le blond lui dit que ce ne serait pas une nouveauté. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Néanmoins, Draco ne retira pas l'écharpe.

Ils sortirent de la maison : il faisait froid et pas très beau. Liloute portait un petit manteau pour chien mais elle n'avait pas chaud, cela se voyait à sa façon de se déplacer. L'un près de l'autre, les deux hommes marchèrent tranquillement dans la rue jusqu'à un petit parc où des enfants traînaient habituellement, mais pour des raisons évidentes, l'endroit était vide.

Le silence régnait dans le parc. Harry jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Draco, qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il le trouvait vraiment beau, avec son teint pâle, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu gris. L'écharpe épaisse et colorée enroulée autour de son cou lui allait plutôt bien. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Dray ?

- Hm ?

- A quoi tu penses ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, encore dans ses pensées, la tête dans les nuages.

« Pas grand-chose. Juste que… j'ai l'impression de changer.

- De changer ? Répéta Harry, sans vraiment comprendre.

- Enfin, dans le fond, je n'ai pas changé. Mais… il y a des petites choses… »

Il avait toute l'attention de Harry. Draco poussa un soupir, un petit nuage de vapeur s'échappant de ses lèvres, avant de se lancer.

Il s'en rendait compte de plus en plus. Enfin, c'était plutôt sa mère qui avait remarqué les changements. Un jour, il l'avait emmenée quelque part, il ne savait plus exactement où, dans une boutique sûrement. Elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il conduisait plus doucement que d'habitude. Draco avait ralenti sa conduite depuis qu'il fréquentait Harry et sa mère lui avait dit que c'était une bonne chose. Et Draco avait réfléchi, en se disant que, en effet, des choses avaient changé chez lui.

C'était surtout son comportement, en fait. Avec les autres et avec Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails concernant sa relation avec Harry, il agissait complètement différemment avec lui, supportant mal leurs disputes et son absence prolongée. Il bouleversait ses habitudes : appeler pour prévenir qu'il rentrerait tard, regarder une série américaine à demi allongé sur lui entre ses cuisses, l'embrasser ou le serrer dans ses bras à n'importe quel moment… il y avait une réelle complicité entre eux, ils se comprenaient plus ou moins mais ils arrivaient à se mettre d'accord.

Draco aimait Harry et passer du temps avec lui était tout simplement du bonheur. Un bonheur simple, certes, mais il ne se sentait pas forcé de le voir, ce n'était jamais quelque chose d'ennuyant, de barbant. C'était naturel de le voir, de passer du temps avec lui. Même leurs disputes lui semblaient normales, ça arrivait à n'importe quel couple.

A cause de ce rapprochement, Draco voyait ses relations avec les autres d'un autre œil. Blaise restait le crétin incorrigible dont il ne pourrait se passer, mais le blond accordait de moins en moins d'importance à ses autres connaissances, aux invitations qu'ils lui faisaient et à ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Tout cela l'indifférait, encore plus qu'avant… Et puis même, mis à part ça, il y avait d'autres choses qu'il voyait d'un autre œil. Il avait passé deux semaines chez Harry et Isaline, il avait moins cette vision de la facilité… un regard différent sur l'argent, il pouvait se payer des choses que Harry n'oserait même pas penser à acquérir… des choses comme ça…

« Et ça t'ennuie, d'avoir changé ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais ça me fait bizarre. Et de toute façon, tu ne peux pas avoir d'influence négative sur moi.

- J'espère que non. »

Harry lui fit un sourire et lui prit le bras. Draco le repoussa doucement pour lui prendre la main et la mettre dans sa poche, pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Ils continuèrent leur promenade tranquillement, l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop froid pour qu'il reste plus longtemps à l'extérieur.

**OoO**

Harry était assis sur son lit, regardant Draco rassembler ses affaires. Il n'était pas loin d'être dix-neuf heures et il devait rentrer chez lui. Ça lui faisait bizarre de le voir à nouveau farfouiller dans sa chambre pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. Une étrange impression de déjà-vu.

Cela ne le rendait pas spécialement heureux de le voir partir, mais en même temps, il avait passé un bon week-end avec lui. Certes, il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu samedi et ils s'étaient disputés le soir même. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas bien grave : ils s'étaient réconciliés rapidement. Ce n'était pas important.

« Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.

- Au pire, je te rapporterai ce qui te manque. »

D'un autre côté, Draco n'avait pas amené grand-chose, sa trousse de toilette et de quoi se changer. Il y avait tout le confort chez Harry et, ayant passé déjà deux semaines chez lui, il ne répugnait plus à utiliser un savon qui n'était pas le sien ou leurs serviettes. Enfin, il avait pour habitude de n'utiliser que ses affaires, mais au bout de quelques jours, lors des fêtes, Draco avait laissé tomber cette règle qu'il avait toujours appliquée.

Draco posa son sac près de la porte et revint vers son petit ami. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de partir, il lui restait quelques minutes.

« Je pensais à quelque chose… Tu auras des vacances, en février ?

- Je peux en poser. Il me semble que Nymph' part la troisième semaine…

- Tu peux te libérer la deuxième semaine ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on parte quelque part ? »

Les yeux verts de Harry pétillaient, comme ceux d'un gosse à qui on promettait une sortie à Disneyland. Draco eut un sourire en coin qui fit rougir furieusement son petit ami.

« Tu as tout compris. Ça a l'air de te faire plaisir.

- Bah oui… »

On dirait vraiment un enfant, pensa Draco. Un rien lui faisait plaisir… En même temps, Draco aussi était content que Harry puisse se libérer. Il n'aimait pas vraiment voyager avec ses ex, il n'était parti qu'une seule fois avec Seamus le temps d'un week-end à Madrid, mais il avait eu du mal à tenir son petit ami qui voulait aller partout à la fois, ce qui avait tendance à épuiser Draco.

« Et tu voudrais aller où ?

- A Londres. »

Il vit son sourire se figer. Harry lui jeta un regard incertain, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, ou s'il voulait être certain que Draco était sérieux. Ce qui était le cas.

« Je sais que tu ne peux plus mettre les pieds à Londres, Harry, et je sais aussi pourquoi. Mais j'ai envie d'aller là-bas avec toi. »

Harry baissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir. Draco passa son bras autour de ses épaules, en un geste réconfortant, mais le brun restait perdu dans ses pensées. C'était peut-être trop rapide, trop soudain…

« Sinon, on peut aller autre part. Je ne sais, tu as une idée ? Dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Non. On va à Londres.

- Laisse tomber, je n'aurais pas dû te le proposer. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu aurais voulu aller en Italie ?

- Draco, il va bien falloir que j'aille à Londres un jour, soupira Harry d'un air las. J'ai jamais le courage, mais… je vais essayer. Et puis, j'ai envie d'aller voir mes parents. »

Draco réalisa alors que, en effet, ça faisait quatre ans que Harry vivait en France, et donc quatre ans qu'il n'était pas allé fleurir la tombe de ses parents décédés. C'était bien long…

« Je te propose qu'on achète les billets et, si vraiment tu ne veux pas y aller, on changera de destination. Ça te va ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête : c'était parfait. Il avait donc deux semaines pour se préparer. Draco lui dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout, que ce soit le trajet mais aussi l'hôtel. De suite, Harry l'arrêta : il avait un appartement vide à Londres où Isaline, Remus et Nymph' se rendaient quand ils allaient à Londres, ne pouvant accepter l'hospitalité de Regulus qui parvenait tout de même à avoir son frère chez lui. Ils iraient là-bas, faire les poussières ne prendrait pas bien longtemps.

Draco haussa un sourcil, plutôt étonné par la proposition. Il savait que Harry possédait des logements, de part son héritage, mais il ne savait pas qu'il en avait de libres, surtout qu'il n'allait jamais à Londres.

« Tu as beaucoup d'appartements vides, comme ça ?

- Non, je… »

Soudain, les joues de Harry s'embrasèrent. Gêné, il y posa ses mains et baissa les yeux, semblant se rendre compte d'un détail très compromettant. Draco se pencha vers lui, cherchant son regard, mais Harry gardait la tête baissée.

« Harry ? Un problème ? »

A mi-voix, il lui avoua que c'était dans cet appartement que ses parents vivaient avant leur mort. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait gardé, sans le louer à personne, même s'il n'y avait jamais vraiment vécu. Draco sentit un sentiment étrange lui étreindre le cœur : il était à la fois surpris mais aussi touché que Harry accepte de l'emmener dans un endroit pareil. Car bien que Harry soit gêné, il n'avait, de toute évidence, aucune envie de changer de lieu de vacances…

Draco regarda sa montre : il devait partir où il ne serait pas à l'heure pour le dîner. Oui, il avait loupé le dîner de la veille chez Isaline, mais il devait absolument être chez lui pour souper car, sinon, sa mère lui ferait un cirque pas possible, en accusant Isaline de tous les maux possibles et inimaginables…

« Je dois y aller.

- D'accord. »

Draco planta un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se leva pour récupérer son sac. Harry le suivit dans l'entrée afin de lui dire « au revoir ». Même Isaline leva ses royales fesses du canapé, où elle commençait à moisir à force de regarder des merdes à la télé. Draco mit ses pompes, enfila son manteau, puis monta dans voiture et rentra chez lui.

**OoO**

« Y'a qu'un cheveu sur la tête à Matthieu…

- Tata, tais-toi…

- Il n'y a qu'une dent, il n'y a qu'une dent…

- T'as pas d'autre chanson en tête ?

- J'ai bien envie de regarder Secret Story. Dommage, ça passe plus… Tu crois que je pourrais postuler ?

- Et pour quel secret ?

- Hm… tatoueuse ? Attireuse d'emmerdes ?

- T'as aucun style, surtout avec ta jambe dans le plâtre. »

Isaline grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Harry crut qu'il allait enfin avoir la paix, mais c'était mal connaître sa tante, qui avait passé la journée devant la télé à ne rien faire et qui était en manque de papotages…

« Mon Ryry d'amour ? Fit-elle d'une voix innocente et douce. Tu pourras me rendre un tout petit service ?

- Dis toujours.

- Tu pourras aller à la Fnac et m'acheter la dernière saison de _Lost_ ?

- T'as même pas regardé la saison 3… Soupira Harry, exaspéré.

- Pas grave ! Sérieux, je m'ennuie comme un rat crevé. Je vais regarder tous les _Lost_, j'ai un mois pour comprendre toutes les subtilités de l'histoire ! »

Ouais, vu comme ça…

Harry prit deux assiettes et deux verres, puis il les posa sur la table. Isaline suivait ses gestes des yeux en pensant déjà à sa journée du lendemain, qui serait ennuyante au possible. Sirius lui avait proposé de venir, même si lui et Harry faisaient des travaux, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rester dans son coin à attendre que le temps passe, regardant les minutes défiler et les garçons s'activer. Elle préférait encore regarder _Lost_ et ses ours polaires…

« Au fait, tu discutais avec qui, quand on est allé promener Liloute ?

- Avec le toubib.

- Le toubib ? Fit Harry d'un air étonné.

- Je t'avais pas raconté ?? »

Harry secoua la tête : non, elle ne lui avait pas parlé d'un médecin. En tout cas, pas dernièrement. Il y avait bien le Dr Gobe-Planche, sa gynécologue, une femme aigre et vieille fille. Isaline ne l'aimait pas vraiment mais bon, comme elle disait, elle n'était pas loin de la ménopause. Vu comme ça… Ah, et il y avait aussi le charmant Dr Gellert Grindelwald, un vieil homme encore très séduisant qui terrorisait Harry avec ses sous-entendus, ses remarques, ses yeux scrutateurs et son sourire en coin, ironique. Un bel homme, certes. Mais assez flippant. Harry en était venu à changer de médecin, préférant le Dr Pomfresh. Isaline, par contre, adorait Grindelwald, il la faisait rire. Harry avait toujours eu du mal avec l'humour noir…

« C'est l'homme qui m'a soigné, à l'hôpital. »

Elle lui raconta ce qui s'y était passé, qu'il l'avait ramenée à ma maison et qu'elle lui avait laissé une carte du magasin qui traînait sur elle. Elle venait d'en recevoir et elle en avait laissé quelques unes dans sa poche de manteau. Elle pensait qu'il ne la rappellerait pas, mais quelques jours plus tard, elle recevait son appel. Il avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un et il semblait apprécier sa conversation. Aussi, il ne la reverrait sans doute plus, donc… et il l'avait appelée à nouveau dans l'après-midi. Pas pour lui parler de ses problèmes, mais plutôt pour prendre de ses nouvelles, ce qui avait fait très plaisir à la tatoueuse.

Harry remuait les pommes de terre dans la casserole avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Isaline savait très bien interpréter ce sourire, et une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa petite histoire, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, tout en tripotant le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert.

« Tu t'imagines des choses, Ryry.

- Il était beau, au moins ?

- Plutôt, oui. Et assez gentil. Mais c'est pas de mon âge, ça…

- Tata, tu n'es pas aussi vieille ! S'exclama Harry. Tu viens d'avoir quarante ans, et tu ne les fais pas d'ailleurs.

- Que je les fasse ou non, n'empêche que j'ai quarante piges, Ryry. Je vais pas me faire des films avec un toubib que je ne reverrai plus.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Luna…

- Sauf que Luna, elle a l'âge d'être ma fille. »

Harry ne répondit même pas. Il savait que c'était perdu d'avance : Isaline était complexée par son âge et ne croyait plus en l'amour. La vie avait fait qu'elle se retrouve célibataire à quarante ans, il ne lui restait plus qu'à assumer et vivre comme ça. Elle n'avait même pas envie de se chercher quelqu'un, alors qu'il y avait des sites de rencontres et tout un tas d'activités qui pourraient lui permettre de trouver son âme-sœur. Elle estimait que, si elle devait finir ses jours avec quelqu'un cela se ferait naturellement et non pas par l'intermédiaire d'un clavier et d'un écran.

Elle avait rencontré ce médecin lors d'une soirée et il l'avait rappelée. Il le ferait peut-être encore une ou deux fois. Et puis, il arrêterait. Il l'oublierait. Et il avait tout à fait raison.

**OoO**

Trois jours passèrent. Trois longues journées qui parurent interminables pour Draco et Harry.

D'un côté, Draco recevait les appels de Hermione, peu enjouée à l'idée de se rendre à cette fête d'anniversaire, bien que soulagée à l'idée que Ron ait finalement accepté de venir avec elle. Cormac ne serait peut-être pas content mais bon, c'était ça ou rien. Si vraiment il ne voulait que Ron rentre avec elle, alors Hermione s'en irait, tout simplement.

Draco n'était pas du tout enjoué à l'idée de se rendre à cette fête et Blaise ne faisait rien pour arranger son humeur. Il n'était évidemment pas convié. Cormac justifierait cela par un manque d'affinités, Draco qualifierait plutôt cela de racisme. Il n'était pourtant pas le genre de personne à avoir ce mot à la bouche, oubliant souvent que Blaise était métis, mais le blond connaissait parfaitement les convictions de cet abruti. C'était même un miracle qu'il accepte Draco à sa fête, étant donné qu'il sortait avec un homme. Blaise appelait ce miracle « Papa Malfoy » et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord…

De plus, Draco avait un sacré devoir à faire. Il avait donc fait une sorte de pause avec Harry, préférant se consacrer totalement à son travail et de pouvoir le voir ensuite. Il avait craint que Harry se vexe, mais le jeune homme n'avait montré aucun signe d'énervement ou d'exaspération, au contraire, il l'avait encouragé. Même si ça lui pesait un peu de ne pas le voir ni de l'appeler. Draco ne voulait pas être distrait par quoi que ce soit et le tatoueur acceptait son choix.

Ainsi, de l'autre côté, Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il était allé au cinéma avec Ron et Théo voir un film de guerre où jouait Brad Pitt. Il avait passé une bonne soirée, entre Ron qui lui parlait de Hermione, de la fête à venir et de son chat bizarre, et Théo qui se plaignait de Seamus, de Dean qui appelait souvent à la maison et de son boulot au marché. Résultat, il avait passé une bonne soirée qui lui avait un peu fait oublier Draco et son silence de ces derniers jours.

Harry n'était pas malheureux, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, mais Draco lui manquait. Ça faisait adolescent en manque d'amour, mais il avait besoin de discuter ne serait-ce que cinq minutes avec Draco, par MSN ou par téléphone tous les jours. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi accro à lui, mais il s'était habitué à le voir régulièrement et il savait pertinemment que Draco en avait tout en autant besoin que lui.

Ainsi, quand l'étudiant débarqua chez lui à six heures et demie, sans prévenir, Harry ne fut nullement surpris. Ils ne devaient se voir que le lendemain, mais il semblerait que Draco ne soit pas capable d'attendre un jour de plus, ce qui ne pouvait que ravir le tatoueur. Il resta donc avec lui jusqu'à la fermeture du magasin. Ils allèrent promener Liloute ensemble et le blond resta dîner avec eux. De quoi recharger un peu les batteries.

**OoO**

Après une longue hésitation, il prit le combiné dans sa main. Il prit son portefeuille et sortit la carte de visite de la boutique de tatouage, glissée derrière sa carte bleue. Il composa le numéro et attendit, le cœur battant à la chamade.

On décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

« Allô ? »

Une voix d'homme. Sûrement son neveu qui vivait avec elle.

« Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger si tard. Isaline Anderson est ici ?

- Oui, ne quittez pas. »

Isaline Anderson. Un nom et un prénom qui résonnaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce prénom auparavant, et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il le retenait aussi bien.

« Allô ?

- Isaline Anderson ? C'est Rémi.

- Salut Docteur ! Ça va bien ?

- Très bien, et vous ?

- Ça fait plaisir à entendre. Moi, je m'en sors. »

Elle lui raconta qu'elle s'était mise à regarder la série _Lost_, qu'elle aimait bien le vieux chauve et le gros bonhomme, mais la nana et ses deux chéris lui tapaient sur le système. Rémi ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire : elle n'avait apparemment retenu aucun nom…

« Et vous, ça va votre famille ? Plus de soucis ?

- Il y en aura toujours, mais ça s'arrange. En fait, je vous appelle pour vous remercier de m'avoir remonté le moral. Ça vous dirait qu'on dîne ensemble, un soir ? »

Elle marqua un petit silence avant de répondre.

« Je vais vous faire honte avec mon pantalon trop grand et mon plâtre énorme…

- Vous exagérez. Ça me ferait plaisir. Mais je ne serais pas vexé si vous refusez…

- Refuser qu'on me paie le repas ? Vous rigolez ! »

Rémi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réplique.

« Vous voulez aller dans un endroit précis ?

- N'importe où sauf dans un restaurant de fruits de mers.

- D'accord. Vous êtes libre, vendredi ?

- Je suis libre pendant un mois.

- Dans ce cas, je passerai chez vous vendredi vers six heures et demie. »

Isaline accepta, cela lui convenait à merveille.

**OoO**

Harry regarda l'heure : cinq heures. Son rendez-vous arrivait dans une quinzaine de minutes, il avait le temps de promener Liloute.

La petite chienne était dans son panier. Etant donné qu'elle traînait toujours dans la boutique pour ne pas rester seule, Isaline avait acheté un panier qu'elle avait mis dans un coin et Liloute s'y allongeait. C'était toujours mieux que de dormir par terre, et l'animal avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un, d'où sa présence constante dans la boutique. Parfois, elle allait voir sa maîtresse dans le salon, comme pour lui tenir compagnie, mais il fallait croire qu'elle aimait entendre le bruit des conversations car elle ne quittait pas souvent son panier dans la boutique.

Harry se leva donc et se pencha pour prendre la petite chienne dans ses bras. Quand elle le vit, Liloute se mit de suite sur le ventre pour se faire câliner. Avec un sourire, Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui gratouilla le ventre tout en sortant de la boutique.

« Je vais la promener, à tout de suite !

- Okay, Ryry ! »

Le tatoueur déposa son léger fardeau par terre. Il mit ses Converse jaunes, et tendit le bras pour attraper le harnais. Alors qu'il l'enfilait autour de Liloute, Isaline sortit du salon.

« Tu devrais mettre une écharpe, il doit faire un froid de chien dehors.

- Justement, en parlant d'écharpe, tu ne sais pas où est celle verte et grise ? Demanda Harry en se levant. Je voulais la mettre ce matin.

- Bah la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'est Draco qui l'avait autour du cou. Tu te rappelles, mercredi ? Vous l'avez promenée ensemble.

- Tu crois qu'il l'a embarquée ? S'étonna Harry.

- Tu lui demanderas demain soir. Bon, je vais aux toilettes, moi. »

La seule chose qui était bien, c'était qu'elle pouvait aller aux toilettes toute seule. Encore heureux, déjà que c'était Harry qui la lavait… C'était frustrant de ne plus être autonome, Isaline se promit de faire un plus gros don cette année pour les handicapés. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire toute seule, c'était aller aux toilettes, Harry ne la laissant pas cuisiner…

Il partit avec Liloute et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Isaline l'entendit revenir et la petite chienne courut dans le salon, toute heureuse d'être rentrée. Isaline la prit sur ses genoux et regarda l'heure : cinq heures douze.

En fait, elle était stressée. Elle sortait ce soir-là avec le toubib qui l'avait soignée. Bon, en soit, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'angoissant, elle ne s'imaginait rien et c'était une bonne soirée en perspective. Pourtant, Isaline ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment ça allait se passer, étonnée que le médecin ait voulu l'inviter à dîner, ce qui était néanmoins plutôt gentil de sa part. Elle avait beau essayer de se détendre, ce n'était pas gagné…

Et Harry ne faisait rien pour alléger son stress : il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il était certain que ce toubib avait des idées derrière la tête. Nymph' disait qu'il se faisait des idées et il en était de même pour Sirius, mais Isaline ne se sentait pas vraiment soutenue, en fait : elle savait très bien que ces deux-là voyaient ce médecin come un possible prétendant qui osait poser ses yeux immondes sur leur maman. C'était pareil à chaque fois, qu'importe ses copains : seul Harry semblait posséder assez de maturité pour accepter ce nouveau mec dans leur vie, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son grand frère et de sa grande sœur qui refusaient de voir leur maman s'en aller avec un autre type. Hallucinant, quand on pensait que Harry avait vingt-et-un ans, Nymph' presque trente et Sirius quarante-et-un.

Allez, courage, Isaline…

**OoO**

Le rendez-vous était fixé à six heures trente, mais il était arrivé en avance. Il ne savait pas vraiment comme ça se faisait : Rémi connaissait à peine le chemin et il était parti un peu en retard de chez lui. C'était peut-être le stress qui faisait battre son cœur qui lui avait donné des ailes…

Il avait invité Isaline à dîner dans le simple but de la remercier, et aussi pour la distraire un peu. Certes, il la connaissait à peine, ils ne s'étaient parlés que trois ou quatre fois, mais Rémi aimait discuter avec cette inconnue et il pouvait bien la remercier : il avait l'impression que le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'était allégé. Isaline Anderson avait une façon réaliste et simple de voir les choses et Rémi, qui en avait assez de toutes ces disputes incessantes avec son ex-femme et son fils, avait décidé d'adopter son point de vue. Juste pour essayer. Et le résultat n'était pas si mauvais que ça…

Ainsi, Rémi attendait dans sa voiture qu'Isaline Anderson se montre. Dîner avec elle lui changerait un peu les idées et il avait bien envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette femme. Pour être tout à fait franc, elle l'intriguait. Il la revoyait encore à l'hôpital, calme et fatiguée, attendant son tour sans pleurer ou gémir. Elle était là parce qu'il fallait qu'elle soit là. Il voulait revoir son visage, se demandant comment elle vivait ce handicap temporaire.

Rémi Petit regarda l'heure sur le tableau de bord : dix-huit heures trente. Bon, il pouvait maintenant sortir de la voiture, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Il la verrouilla puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sonna. Quelques secondes plus tard, une clé tourna dans le verrou et la porte s'ouvrit.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait un vieux pantalon et un pull chaud mais un peu trop grand pour lui. Il avait un beau visage éclairé par des yeux verts intenses, des cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches pourpres et ses oreilles étaient percées. Un beau gars.

« Bonjour, je suis Rémi. Je viens chercher Isaline. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, alors que Rémi s'étonnait d'avoir une telle familiarité avec cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine. En même temps, l'appeler par son nom aurait fait bizarre…

« Je suis Harry, son neveu, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Je vais la chercher. Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Remi ne se fit pas prier, vu le froid qu'il faisait dehors. Il resta dans l'entrée alors que Harry disparaissait dans une pièce du couloir situé à sa droite. Rémi fut étonné par la politesse de ce jeune homme, son propre fils était loin d'être aussi distingué. Rémi se traita d'idiot : évidemment, il avait des préjugés sur les tatoueurs, il avait toujours regardé ces gens-là d'un œil méfiant et les rares tatoueurs qu'il avait rencontrés lui avaient fait mauvaise impression. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas d'Isaline et de ce jeune homme. Elle lui avait dit que son neveu travaillait avec elle.

Elle ne tarda pas à arriver. Ses cheveux bruns et blonds, un savant mélange de mèches, étaient négligemment rassemblés derrière sa nuque par une élastique. Elle portait un pull sombre et chaud ainsi qu'un pantalon très large, sans douteretenu par une ceinture, qui recouvrait totalement son plâtre. Isaline Anderson n'était pas spécialement élégante, loin de là même, mais Rémi la trouva très bien, vu son état.

« Bonsoir, Docteur. Désolée, je suis pas en élégante ce soir, j'ai mon plâtre et il fait trop froid.

- Aucun problème. »

Elle voulut retirer sa béquille pour lui serrer la main mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha : elle allait tomber ! Et Rémi lui dit de ne pas lâcher une béquille comme ça, si elle tombait à nouveau, elle serait dans de beaux draps…

« Ecoute un peu le Docteur… Soupira le tatoueur.

- J'ai l'âge d'être ta mère, je te signale, alors je sais ce que je peux faire ou non.

- L'âge n'est pas synonyme de maturité. »

Pour toute réponse, Isaline leva les yeux au ciel. Elle sautilla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et Harry l'aida à mettre son manteau et enfila une chaussure à son pied non-blessé. Rémi les regarda faire avec une impression étrange : il lui semblait voir un fils qui s'occupait de sa mère, dans la douceur de ses gestes et dans son regard bienveillant. Et aussi dans ce baiser que le jeune homme déposa dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient vraiment beaux, tous les deux…

Enfin, ils sortirent de la maison. Rémi emmena Isaline près de la voiture et l'aida à s'installer dans le siège passager. Il déposa ses béquilles sur les sièges arrières, puis s'assit devant le volant et démarra la voiture.

Le chemin ne fut guère long. Rémi emmena sa patiente dans un restaurant assez discret qu'il aimait bien. Elle sembla le trouver à son goût. Elle sautilla jusqu'à la table que leur présenta un serveur et s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant.

Rémi passa une agréable soirée. Meilleure qu'il ne l'aurait pensée. Tout au long du repas, il découvrit Isaline Anderson, une femme étrange et assez intrigante. Il savait qu'elle était tatoueuse et ses préjugés ne pouvaient que lui sauter aux yeux, mais en un quart d'heure, Isaline détruisit tous les clichés qu'il avait des tatoueurs. En tout cas, elle se démarqua du lot.

Isaline ne parlait pas comme une racaille, utilisant un vocabulaire vulgaire ou incompréhensible pour lui. Elle avait de la conversation, Rémi pouvait lui parler de beaucoup de choses et elle avait une façon d'avouer son ignorance toute à fait charmante. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui se la racontait, elle assumait quand elle ne savait pas quelque chose et il ne ressentait pas d'hypocrisie en elle, ni de désir de séduction. Rémi pouvait lui parler de son célibat et de son fils sans craindre de remarque déplacée, elle vivait quasiment la même chose avec Harry.

Tout au long de la soirée, Rémi découvrit donc cette femme naturelle qui savait discuter et rire de tout. Si elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était tatoueuse, il ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Il voyait bien qu'elle était intelligente, qu'elle avait de la réflexion, dans sa façon de lui parler ou d'argumenter. Peut-être avait-il trop de préjugés sur ce métier, mais ce qu'il découvrait en cette femme pourtant inconnue lui plaisait.

Il aimait la façon dont elle parlait de choses tellement vraies qu'il n'aurait jamais osé en parler à son entourage. Concernant les enfants, les temps qui changeaient, la vie seul, les rencontres sans lendemain… Les questions qu'on se posait quand les enfants grandissaient, quand leurs exigences changeaient, quand on approchait de la quarantaine… le genre de bêtises dont il ne parlait même pas avec sa femme, quand ils étaient encore ensemble.

« Enfin, vous n'êtes pas aussi vieille que ça. Vous avez quoi ? Trente-sept ans ? »

Elle eut un petit rire. Amusé. Ou ironique. Allez savoir…

« Je viens de fêter mes quarante ans. »

Sa tête devait vraiment être hilarante pour qu'elle rie come ça. Quarante ans. Elle ne les faisait pas. Ses yeux n'étaient pas ternes, ils pétillaient encore, et les petites rides qui apparaissaient sur son visage ne laissait pas entrevoir ce cap qu'elle venait pourtant de passer. A ses yeux, cette femme n'avait pas quarante ans. Ou, du moins, pas mentalement. Elle était plus jeune, plus vive. Elle était plus âgée que son ex-femme, pourtant, mais aux yeux du médecin, elle était dix fois plus jeune.

Et plus belle, aussi…

Ce qui l'étonnait grandement. Certes, il la connaissait très peu, mais le médecin se demandait de plus en plus comment elle avait pu finir seule. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas poser la question : cela ne le regardait pas et c'était impoli. Pourtant, il avait du mal à saisir.

Oh, ce n'était pas une femme parfaite, ni d'un point de vue physique ou moral. Elle avait des cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches blondes, encadrant son visage à peine maquillé. Elle avait un look d'un autre âge, qu'on avait entre vingt et trente ans, voire plus, mais pas quand on en avait quarante. Ses oreilles étaient percées de multiples fois, elle était sûrement tatouée de partout comme il avait pu le voir auparavant sur sa jambe. C'était une femme comme les autres.

Mais il la trouvait jolie. Avec ses yeux clairs et son visage souriant, elle était vraiment jolie. Quant à son caractère, il n'était pas vraiment mauvais, bien que ses crises de nerfs devaient être mémorables.

Autant être franc. Isaline Anderson était le genre de femmes qu'on voyait casée avec un mec et des gosses. Pas célibataire, avec son chien et son neveu. Le genre de maman canaille que le regard des autres indifférait.

Il resta sur cette pensée jusqu'à ce qu'il l'eut ramenée chez elle. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée en sa compagnie, Rémi se sentait détendu et prêt à reprendre le travail le lendemain. Isaline semblait avoir la pêche elle aussi, elle se mit même à chantonner dans la voiture. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand ils furent arrivés à la boutique. Quand Rémi fut garé, elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac à main à la recherche de ses clés.

« Mince, où je les ai mises…

- Harry n'est pas chez vous ?

- Non, au ciné avec une chinoise folle dingue. »

Résignée, elle se mit à sortir ses affaires de son sac qui semblait contenir toute sa baraque… Elle en sortit son portefeuille, un porte-clés en forme de chien, une petite voiture, sa bombe lacrymogène…

« Vous avez ça sur vous ?!

- Bah oui, répondit-elle avec évidence. J'ai la jambe cassée, je pourrais pas me défendre si on m'agresse. »

Puis elle trouva enfin ses clés. Elle fourra alors tout son petit bazar dans son sac à main et Rémi sortit pour récupérer ses béquilles et l'aider à se lever. Isaline l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et sortir du véhicule. Rémi la regarda sautiller jusqu'à sa porte, l'ouvrir puis disparaître dans sa maison, avec une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac.

Etrange… mais agréable.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (ENFIN ! XD).

Kikou tout le monde !

**Lys :** Hello les gens !

Merci encore pour tous ces commentaires que vous avez laissé au chapitre précédent, ils me font toujours autant plaisir !

**Lys :** Mesdames et Messieurs ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre légèrement citronné que nous vous proposons !

…

**Lys :** Bah quoi ?

C'était une surprise…

**Lys :** Et puis quoi encore ! Ça fait des mois qu'on attend ça, mince !

Pas faux !

**Lys :** Donc nous espérons que cette citronnade sera à votre goût ! :-)

Mais il est super long, en plus ! O.O

**Lys :** Un peu ! XD

Gneuh... Sinon, au cours de la semaine, il y aura des nouveautés sur mon blog, n'hésitez pas à venir y poser vos questions (http : // didi-gemini . skyrock . com retirez les espaces).

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 21

« Et vous avez discuté de quoi ?

- De plein de choses.

- Il a payé le repas ?

- Oui.

- Il a été…

- Vous commencez à me gonfler, là !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Beau blond !! Viens me sauver !!

- Isaline !! »

Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la cuisine, l'un exaspéré et l'autre étonné. Liloute sauta dans les jambes de sa maîtresse alors que cette dernière levait les bras vers Draco comme une enfant. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser alors que Sirius et Nymph' pestaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?? Il est encore tôt !

- Tu en as déjà marre de moi ?

- Moi ?? Jamais ! »

Et, en effet, Isaline semblait quelque peu désespérée. Elle souleva Liloute pour la poser ses genoux. Harry était allé la promener et un charmant jeune homme blond dans une grosse voiture s'était arrêté juste à côté de lui et lui avait proposé de le déposer. Harry avait accepté avec plaisir, mais Liloute n'était pas vraiment de cet avis : la voiture lui faisait peur… donc elle avait besoin de se faire réconforter par sa maîtresse.

« Isaline, on ne change pas de sujet ! S'écria Nymph', pas prête de lâcher le morceau.

- Et c'est quoi, le sujet ? »

Silence de mort. Draco savait qu'il y avait trois tabous dans cette baraque : ses parents, Cédric et la mère d'Isaline. Sauf qu'il doutait que la conversation porte sur l'un des trois sujets et il avait un peu de mal à comprendre l'atmosphère glacée qui régnait dans la pièce. Surtout qu'Isaline était à la fois exaspérée et gênée…

« En fait, elle a sympathisé avec le médecin qui lui a mis son plâtre, lui expliqua Harry. Et il l'a invitée à dîner hier.

- Elle est louche, cette histoire ! Affirma Sirius avec conviction.

- C'est sûr ! Approuva Nymph'. Il est pas net ce type !

- Et ils ne parlent de ça que maintenant ?

- Il a appelé tout à l'heure et Tata en avait parlé à personne. Sauf que c'est sorti, dans la conversation, et ces deux fouines ont entendu.

- Ils font que m'embêter… »

Les deux « fouines » lui crièrent que ce type était louche et qu'elle devait se méfier au lieu d'accepter ce genre de rendez-vous ! Isaline eut beau leur dire qu'elle avait sa bombe lacrymogène dans son sac, ils refusaient de l'écouter, la traitant d'inconsciente. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui semblait plus exaspéré qu'autre chose. Le blond était assez septique : ils n'exagéraient pas un peu trop, là ?

« Sirius, Nymph' ? Fit soudain le blond.

- Oui ??

- Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez pas été comme ça la première fois que j'ai emmené Harry dîner ? »

Un ange passa. Draco fut royalement ignoré et les deux zouaves se jetèrent à nouveau sur Isaline qui gémit de dépit. C'était tout juste s'ils ne lui demandaient pas la marque des chaussures du médecin… Voyant que son petit ami demeurait sans réponse, ce qui l'ennuyait beaucoup, Harry prit la peine de lui répondre même si ça lui semblait évident.

« Tu sais, Dray… Tu ne peux pas faire de comparaison entre moi et Tata. Tu te rends compte ? Un type est en train de leur voler leur maman… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la cuisine en tirant Harry derrière lui. Isaline protesta : même lui la laissait tomber ! Mais le blond ne se retourna pas : il avait d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper des malheurs d'Isaline, à savoir habiller son petit ami. Ce dernier partit dans la salle de bain alors que Draco pénétrait dans sa chambre. Il se permit de fouiller dans son armoire pour chercher les vêtements de son petit ami : il était presque chez lui, ici, il n'allait quand même pas faire de chichis !

Pour s'occuper un peu le temps que Harry revienne, Draco se mit sur son ordinateur et se connecta sur sa messagerie. Même si Blaise ne le montrait pas, Draco savait parfaitement qu'il était énervé à l'idée de ne pas venir. Enfin, en soi, cette fête n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et l'étudiant n'était pas du genre à courir après les réceptions. Ce qui l'ennuyait davantage, c'était que Draco y serait et qu'il allait peut-être en entendre des vertes et des pas mûres à son encontre. Et Blaise détestait qu'on dise du mal de lui dans son dos, surtout à Draco.

Blaise n'était pas sur MSN mais Millicent était connectée. Elle n'avait pas été invitée non plus, Cormac ne connaissait même pas son existence. Et selon elle, c'était tant mieux. Draco cliqua sur son nom pout ouvrir une fenêtre de conversation : Milli' – _Super cette soirée foot, à quand la prochaine ?? Greg', tu me manques…_

« Gregory te manque tant que ça ?

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Draco ! Il est pris par le restaurant…

- C'est ça de sortir avec un patron.

- Il m'a dit qu'on se verrait demain. En général, il tient sa parole, mais bon… »

Ils discutèrent un peu, tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Millicent se déconnecte : elle sortait avec ses parents. Draco se retrouva donc à regarder ses mails : entre les chaînes débiles, les messages d'MSN et de Facebook, il avait de quoi faire…

Soudain, deux bras enlacèrent son cou. Draco sursauta alors que Harry posait sa tête sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu m'as fait peur, crétin !

- T'as combien d'amis, sur Facebook ?

- J'en sais rien. Je vais jamais dessus. »

Harry le lâcha, quittant l'écran des yeux, puis il commença à s'habiller. Draco le regarda retirer sa serviette une fois son caleçon enfilé. Puis, Harry mit son pantalon qui moulait à la perfection ses jambes et ses fesses, ce que le brun appréciait moyennement. Draco remarqua qu'il avait retiré ses lunettes, il devait avoir posé des lentilles sur ses prunelles. Enfin, le brun mit son haut et se présenta à Draco, les bras écartés.

« Tu me trouves comment ?

- A tomber. »

La voix du blond était très sérieuse et ses yeux l'inspectaient de la tête aux pieds. Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ces vêtements, trop coûteux pour lui et qui ne lui correspondaient pas. Pourtant, il serait bien obligé de s'en accommoder, il n'avait pas le choix.

Lentement, Harry s'avança vers Draco et il prit place sur ses genoux. Le blond entoura sa taille d'un bras, son autre main posée sur la cuisse de son petit ami, alors que ce dernier nouait négligemment ses bras autour de son cou. Draco ferma les yeux quand deux lèvres chaudes et pleines se posèrent sur les siennes. Il avait l'impression que la tension qui l'habitait s'amenuisait. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

« Je me demandais un truc. C'est bien toi qui m'a pris mon écharpe ?

- Verte et grise ?

- Exact ! Approuva Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Tu l'as emportée ?

- Oui… Je l'avais accrochée avec mon manteau mercredi et je l'ai emmenée sans m'en rendre compte. Je te la ramènerai, j'ai oublié tout à l'heure.

- C'est pas grave. Tu es un peu tendu, non ? Tu as peur que je te fasse honte ?

- Quand tu seras là-bas, tu comprendras.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

**OoO**

Cela dépassait toutes ses espérances.

La fête avait lieu Chez Cormac McLaggen, qui vivait dans une baraque énorme qui indiquait déjà son milieu social. Un peu comme chez Daphné, en fait. Il y avait une grande piscine dans son jardin bien entretenu et des vigiles entouraient la résidence. Certains étaient postés aux portes pour vérifier les invitations. Ils tiquèrent quand Draco leur dit qu'il rentrerait avec son ami. Après avoir regardé la liste, ils les laissèrent passer. Draco se demandait si McLaggen n'avait pas laissé des instructions afin que certaines personnes puissent entrer même si elles étaient accompagnées, sachant d'avance que certains invités ne viendraient pas seuls.

Suivant les autres convives, le couple entra dans la maison, passèrent dans le hall et furent conduit dans une salle immense où se déroulait la fête. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami qui semblait avoir envie de vomir, ce qui l'étonnait à peine : tout dans cette pièce puait le luxe et la richesse, que ça soit les lustres qui pendaient du plafond, les serveurs qui commençaient déjà à aller et venir entre les invités, ou encore les invités eux-mêmes avec leurs tenues chics et leurs bijoux étincelants. Ça brillait de partout. Et Draco en vint à comprendre une des raisons qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de Harry : il était 100% naturel, sans conservateur ni arôme artificiel.

Draco connaissait pas mal de gens, il pouvait donc passer un peu de temps à discuter au lieu de rester dans son coin. Pourtant, il sentait que la soirée ne serait pas de tout repos : Harry était tendu, plus que lui, pas du tout à l'aise dans ce milieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sentait des regards posés sur lui, de désir ou de dégoût. Il ne commença à se détendre que lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Il portait des vêtements simples, neutres mais qui lui donnaient un certain style, ce qui changeait de ses fringues habituelles. Hermione, à son bras, était toute aussi jolie mais aussi nerveuse que Harry : elle n'était pas à l'aise ici, elle non plus.

La soirée commença à l'arrivée de Cormac McLaggen qui fit une entrée triomphale. Il voyagea parmi ses invités, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres, et finit par arriver au petit groupe. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir environ vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre ans. Assez beau gosse, il avait des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux noisette. Il était bien foutu, Harry pouvait le reconnaître, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le rendait… faux, surfait. Ils avaient là un beau modèle d'hypocrisie.

« Bonsoir, Draco ! Quel plaisir de te voir, ça faisait longtemps.

- En effet. La dernière fois, c'était à l'anniversaire de Daphné, non ? »

Draco l'avait aperçu et salué, mais il n'était pas resté longtemps avec lui. Il ne supportait pas ce genre de personnes, il lui parlait naturellement sans le fuir, mais s'il pouvait éviter de lui adresser la parole, c'était aussi bien. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Cormac qui aimait fréquenter les… « personnalités ». Draco avait un père riche, le compter parmi ses amis ne pouvait qu'être un avantage. Sauf qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'était qu'une connaissance, pour lui, Draco choisissait ses amis et ses critères demeuraient mystérieux pour lui.

Cormac jeta à peine un regard à Harry : ce type ne l'intéressait aucunement, c'était le mec de Draco, un tatoueur, donc inutile d'essayer de parler avec lui. Il préféra se tourner vers Hermione dont il embrassa galamment le dos de la main. Elle rougit de gêne et lui présenta Ronald, son petit ami. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard peu avenant et aucun doute que Cormac aurait voulu approfondir la conversation, mais des amis à lui se jetèrent sur lui et l'emmenèrent à l'autre bout de la salle. Ron bouillonnait, se retenant de prendre la main de sa copine pour l'essuyer. Nul besoin, elle le fit elle-même sur sa robe.

« Ne me dis pas que des abrutis comme lui t'attirent ?

- Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas là ce soir, répondit Hermione du tac-au-tac.

- Pourquoi tu l'intéresses ? T'es pas aussi riche que tous ces gens !

- Non, mais elle est intelligente et plutôt jolie, dit Draco. Cormac a tendance à sortir avec des filles qui ont un avenir, les bécasses ne lui plaisent pas.

- En voilà une, de bécasse. »

Hermione n'avait pas tord : Daphné Greengrass jouait des coudes pour se rapprocher de leur groupe. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en un chignon sophistiqué sur sa tête et elle portait une très belle robe bleue qui lui allait à ravir, mettant en valeur ses formes agréables. Daphné était vraiment très belle et, alors qu'elle sautillait sur ses talons aiguilles pour les rejoindre, Harry pensa au tatouage qu'il lui avait fait sur la cuisse…

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! Oh, Harry ! Tu es venu ! »

Comme si c'était une surprise, maugréa Draco intérieurement. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi Hermione et Millicent fréquentaient une fille pareille avant de se dire qu'il faisait exactement la même chose de son côté, à savoir passer du temps avec des gens inintéressants. Draco la regarda embrasser Harry sur les deux joues, ses lèvres recouvertes de gloss rose. Puis, elle en fit de même avec les autres, même à Ron qu'elle calcula à peine, son attention était portée exclusivement sur Harry.

Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre. Des gens se déplaçaient autour d'eux, certaines personnes abordaient Draco. Hermione et Ron s'étaient éloignés, et Harry était pris par Daphné qui blablatait sans finir. Il faisait chaud dans la salle, Harry sentait des regards sur lui, ce qui le rendait mal-à-l'aise. Il avait déjà participé à ce genre de fête, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, mais là, c'était encore différent. Pire que la fois précédente. Il avait envie d'attraper la main de Draco, de rester juste à côté de lui, qu'il lui accorde toute son attention, mais Harry savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient bien moins ouverts d'esprit, ici, et tant qu'à faire, Harry préférait éviter d'avoir droit à de nouveau regards de travers. Et se coller à Draco le rendait plus puéril que crédible.

On mit de la musique. Daphné le tira pour qu'il vienne danser avec elle mais Harry refusa : il n'avait pas du tout envie de se dandiner sur la piste, mais plutôt de rentrer chez lui. Ça faisait trois quarts d'heure qu'ils étaient là, Harry n'avait même pas envie regarder sa montre pour le vérifier. Autant éviter une énième déception.

« Harry, viens danser avec moi… Geignit Daphné.

- Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Mais c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de danser ! »

Elle lui faisait un des rentre-dedans les moins subtiles que Harry ait vu dans sa courte vie. Il se demandait sérieusement comment on pouvait draguer quelqu'un en sachant que son petit ami était à même pas un mètre. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un homme. Daphné commençait à lui taper sur le système, elle comme ces gens qui se pressaient sur la piste de danse. Il avait juste envie de s'en aller…

Harry hésita longuement avant de se pencher vers Draco, au grand dam de Daphné, alors que le blond refusait une coupe de champagne.

« Draco, on reste jusqu'à quelle heure ? Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Tu ne vas pas commencer…

- Je ne suis pas bien, ici… »

Draco lui lança un regard agacé : ça ne faisait même pas une heure qu'ils étaient là et, déjà, il commençait à lui demander à quelle heure ils partiraient. Un vrai gosse… Lui non plus n'était pas content d'être ici, lui aussi avait envie de s'en aller et rentrer chez lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix : il était là, point barre.

« Ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire. Si tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être ici…

- Toi, au moins, tu as des gens avec qui parler et c'est pas mon cas. On me regarde bizarrement, en plus, j'aime pas ça.

- Arrête, Harry. On ne te regarde pas bizarrement.

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? C'est pire que l'autre fois. Et toi aussi ils te regardent, en…

- Harry, ça suffit, tu commences à me chauffer les oreilles.

- D'accord. Je te laisse, à plus tard. »

Et Harry partit, entraînant Daphné avec lui. Horrifié, Draco les regarda se faufiler sur la piste de danse et s'y déhancher pendant quelques secondes, Daphné riant aux éclats avec un Harry taquin, aguicheur. Le blond serra les dents et les poings, une jalousie violente s'emparant de tout son être. Il avait envie de lui arracher son chignon, à cette pimbêche, de prendre Harry sous le bras et de se casser d'ici. Mais c'était de la provocation. Une simple provocation. Réaction simple à la jalousie.

Alors l'étudiant continua de se comporter comme il le faisait jusque là, discutant avec des gens qu'il connaissait, sur des sujets plus ou moins sérieux, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil au couple. Daphné tentait de séduire Harry, par son sourire, ses effleurements ou sa provocation, même, mais Draco vit bien que son petit ami n'était sur la piste que pour jouer : il repoussait gentiment les mains baladeuses et ces avances subtiles. Cela le rassurait un peu, Harry ne faisait qu'essayer de le rendre jaloux. Et ça marchait plutôt bien.

Ainsi, Draco resta sur le côté. Il aurait pu le rejoindre, histoire d'emmerder un peu Daphné, mais il n'était pas du tout d'humeur, loin de là. Il se demandait si Harry s'amusait vraiment, il en doutait. Même s'il souriait, le blond était persuadé qu'il aurait préféré danser avec lui plutôt qu'avec Daphné. Mais c'était une façon comme une autre d'échapper aux regards et de rendre le blond jaloux. C'était ce que Draco pensait, et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Cependant, il voyait bien que Harry attirait la convoitise : des filles se pressaient vers lui, innocemment, comme pour attirer son attention. Harry dansait bien et il était beau. Que demander de plus ?

Cela ne pouvait qu'amplifier la jalousie de Draco. Cet homme était à lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser. Le seul en qui il avait vraiment confiance, si on omettait sa famille. Et malgré ses convictions, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller son petit ami du coin de l'œil. Son orgueil le forçait à rester là où il était et ne surtout pas s'avancer sur la piste pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il en brûlait d'envie, pourtant. Mais quelque chose le maintenait là où il était, à le regarder se déhancher, comme s'il essayait de l'enivrer de désir…

**OoO**

Marre. Il en avait marre. Plus que marre, même. Danser avec Daphné, ça allait bien deux minutes, mais pas trente. Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dansait avec elle, une éternité, lui semblait-il.

En plus de danser, Harry devait écarter gentiment ses mains baladeuses, imposer une distance de sécurité entre eux et éviter ses lèvres qui avaient de plus en plus envie de rencontrer les siennes. Un sport pas évident. Surtout que d'autres filles se pressaient près de lui, pour attirer son attention. Harry aurait pu ne pas se sentir gêné s'il n'était pas déjà casé, ce qui était pourtant le cas.

Harry en avait marre de danser avec Daphné, il aurait préféré Draco mais ce dernier n'en avait pas envie. Il n'aimait pas danser, il le lui avait bien dit même s'il l'avait déjà rejoint sur la piste auparavant. Et puis même, il pouvait bien le laisser un peu tranquille, ça ferait passer le temps un peu plus vite. Mais il faisait chaud et Harry avait soif. Il le fit comprendre à Daphné et il s'extirpa de la marée humaine. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de semer la jeune femme. Harry se rendit au bar et demanda un verre d'eau. On lui proposa de l'alcool mais le brun refusa.

« Allez, bois un verre, ça va te donner un petit coup de fouet. »

Harry se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme, un plus âgé que lui d'un ou deux ans. Ou peut-être avaient-ils le même âge. Il était plutôt pas mal, ses cheveux bruns bien coiffés et son corps mis en valeur par sa tenue qui rappelait la couleur bleue de ses yeux.

« Tu es le mec de Draco, non ? On se connaissait, au lycée.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, on était dans la même classe en seconde. Du whisky, s'il vous plait ! »

Le barman lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré dont l'homme but une gorgée.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Kevin. Toi, c'est Harry, c'est ça ?

- Je suis si célèbre que ça ? Fit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- Disons que Draco ne sort pas avec les plus moches. Et il n'est jamais resté aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un. »

Harry n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il avait compris. Ce mec le draguait. De façon détournée, mais il avançait doucement vers lui dans le seul et unique but de le séduire. Pourtant, Harry n'était pas le genre de personnes qui pensent être le centre de l'univers, mais il voyait parfaitement à sa façon de lui parler et de le regarder que ce type le draguait.

« Vous devez bien vous entendre pour être resté si longtemps ensemble.

- Trois mois, ce n'est pas si long. »

Harry n'avait pas la mémoire des dates mais ça devait bien faire trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, voire un peu plus. Pour lui, ce n'était pas énorme. En même temps, le temps passait si vite, il ne l'avait pas vu défiler…

« Quand même ! Il n'était pas resté aussi longtemps avec Seamus. Tu es tatoueur, c'est ça ? »

Même pas marrant, pensa Harry.

« Oui, c'est ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as, comme tatouages ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… »

Nan, c'était même pas marrant. Il le draguait de façon tellement peu subtile que c'en était ridicule. Harry se dit qu'il était mauvaise langue, mais il joua quand même le jeu, répondant évasivement à ce Kevin, attendant un geste plus ou moins déplacé de sa part. Et il ne tarda pas à venir. Kevin effleura sa main. Une fois. Puis deux. Jusqu'à la prendre dans la sienne. De suite, Harry la retira et lui jeta un regard agacé.

« C'est fou, on ne peut pas discuter avec quelqu'un sans se faire draguer. »

Harry avait parlé tellement fort que les autres personnes installées au bar se tournèrent vers eux. Kevin piqua un fard monstrueux. Lassé de ce petit jeu, Harry s'en alla, le plantant là, comme un idiot. Il chercha Draco des yeux et ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. Enfin, c'était plutôt lui qui le trouva, et terriblement énervé.

« Draco ? Un problème ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais avec Entwhistle ?!

- Entwh… Gné ?

- Kevin, si tu préfères !

- Attends, tu m'as regardé me faire draguer sans rien dire ?!

- C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu étais avec lui ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel : d'un, il se faisait draguer par un boulet, et de deux, Draco lui piquait une crise de jalousie.

« J'avais soif, donc j'ai laissé Daphné dans la foule et il m'a abordé au bar. Je vois pas où est le problème.

- Il te draguait !

- Même pas marrant. C'était cliché…

- On rentre.

- Quoi ? Mais le gâteau n'est même pas arrivé !

- Tu as envie de danser avec Kevin ?

- Si j'avais le choix, je danserais avec toi. »

Draco l'écouta à peine. Il le tira par le bras, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Harry se laissa faire sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Enfin, il n'allait pas cracher dessus non plus, même s'il était étonné par le comportement de son petit ami : ce n'était quand même pas parce qu'il avait dansé avec Daphné et qu'il s'était fait aborder par Kevin que Draco voulait s'en aller ?

« Et Ron et Hermione ? Où sont…

- Ils sont déjà partis.

- Comment ça se fait ? S'étonna Harry en regardant l'heure.

- Je t'expliquerai dans la voiture. »

Ils récupérèrent leurs manteaux, puis ils sortirent de la résidence. Draco marchait à grandes enjambées, le visage crispé par la colère. Harry lui prit la main et la serra doucement dans la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est de ma faute ? Si c'est ça, je te demande pardon…

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien, soupira Draco d'un air las.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu étais vraiment énervé après moi, tout à l'heure.

- Pas seulement après toi. Mais ça c'est rien. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la voiture. Elle était froide, Harry frissonna dans il posa ses fesses sur le cuir noir et froid de son siège. Draco mit le moteur en route et en profita pour allumer le chauffage. Il avait l'air contrarié, ses mains crispées sur le volant, alors que la voiture n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Harry tendit la main vers son visage et remit une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Dray.

- Je me suis disputé avec Cormac, c'est tout.

- Vu ton état, non, ce n'est pas tout. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi énervé. »

La dernière fois remontait au début de leur relation, quand Draco lui avait fait des reproches, dans son ancienne voiture. Harry l'avait planté dans le parking où ils se trouvaient, ne pouvant supporter Pansy qui hurlait au scandale et Draco qui ne lui avouait pas la vérité à leur propos. Ce jour-là, Harry avait quitté la voiture, comme ça, sans prévenir, et Draco l'avait poursuivi. Ça aurait pu être la fin. Ça aurait pu. Mais les choses avaient fait qu'ils s'étaient donné une nouvelle chance. Draco avait fait le premier pas, Harry le second…

« C'est simple : je discutais avec d'autres personnes et il est arrivé, énervé. Il s'est mis à insulter Ron. En soi, je m'en fiche qu'il l'ait insulté, mais je n'ai pas supporté quand il s'est attaqué à Hermione. Apparemment, il a réussi à la chopper dans un coin et il lui a fait des avances.

- Ron les a découverts ?

- Oui. Il parait qu'il était à deux doigts de frapper Cormac. C'est ce qu'on dit les mecs qui étaient avec lui. »

Ron se serait énervé et c'était Hermione qui l'avait calmé. Elle avait annoncé à Cormac qu'elle s'en allait, étant donné qu'il n'était pas fichu de laisser ses hormones au placard. Elle sortait avec Ron, oui, c'était un mécanicien dans un garage de voitures, oui, il n'était pas super canon, mais elle l'aimait comme il était. Lui, au moins, il n'avait rien d'un vantard intéressé seulement par son nombril qui ne traînait qu'avec des gosses de riches. Enfin, en termes plus élégants et scientifiques, mais l'idée était là. Autant dire que Cormac apprécia moyennement les menaces de Ron et la réaction de Hermione. Tous deux partirent rapidement, l'un ne pouvait plus supporter cette soirée de merde et l'autre le suivait volontiers.

« Je ne supportais pas qu'il insulte Hermione alors je me suis pris la tête avec lui, continua Draco, les mains toujours sur le volant. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments, donc il s'en est pris à moi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il a insulté Blaise. »

Une tristesse immense passa dans les yeux bleu gris de Draco. Il se pinça la lèvre en repensant aux insultes de Cormac à l'encontre de son meilleur ami.

« Je ne supporte pas ça. Tu vois, il pourrait le traiter de connard ou autre, mais… s'en prend à sa couleur de peau… Tu sais, la plupart du temps, j'oublie que Blaise est métis. Pour moi, c'est pas important, la couleur de peau. Blaise n'a pas demandé à être noir. Enfin, c'est pas une honte, mais il a souvent complexé à cause de sa couleur de peau, justement à cause du regard des autres. Mais il n'y est pour rien, et l'insulter à cause de ça, je trouve que c'est vraiment bas. »

En plus, c'était son meilleur ami. Draco aimait Blaise, pour tout ce qu'il lui apportait au quotidien. Si un jour Blaise le lâchait, le blond se sentirait perdu. Il savait qu'il en était de même, Blaise adorait Draco et il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, leur amitié était trop forte et ils se suivaient depuis bien trop longtemps pour supporter une séparation. Ça sonnait comme s'ils étaient en couple, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait faux : malgré leurs différences de caractère et de peau, ils étaient un peu comme des frères.

« Ça m'a tellement énervé… ça me fait mal, aussi, quand on parle de lui comme ça. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut parler des gens comme ça. Alors je me suis énervé et je l'ai remis à sa place. Après, je t'ai cherché. Des gens ont compris que je te cherchais et ils m'ont dit que tu étais au bar avec Kevin.

- T'étais jaloux ?

- Et alors ? Grogna Draco, gêné.

- Il était pas marrant. Ça se voyait qu'il me draguait, pas subtil du tout.

- Moi non plus, je n'étais pas subtile, fit remarquer Draco, un peu calmé, tout en manœuvrant la voiture.

- Oui, mais lui, il voulait être subtil mais c'était complètement raté. Toi, t'as toujours été franc avec moi.

- Parce que tu as tout de suite compris où je voulais en venir.

- Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que j'en ai l'air. Draco, retire-moi ce sourire. »

Mais le blond ne lâchait pas son sourire goguenard : Harry n'était quand même pas très fute-fute. Il voyait parfaitement quand des hommes lui faisaient la cour, mais quand il s'agissait des filles, il avait déjà plus de mal. Bon, il avait parfaitement compris le petit manège de Daphné, mais quand Draco avait passé les vacances de Noël chez lui, il était passé de temps en temps à la boutique au rez-de-chaussée. Plus d'une fois, il avait surpris des clientes flirter avec son petit ami. Et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« Les hommes sont des pervers, c'est bien connu.

- Je fais donc parti du lot.

- Tout à fait ! Tes pensées à mon encontre sont loin d'être chastes, mon cher. »

Draco lui adressa un regard lubrique et un sourire malicieux : oh non, il ne pensait pas tout à Harry de façon chaste et innocente. Il lui arrivait de rêver de lui, la nuit, ce qui le mettait parfois dans des situations gênantes le matin.

« Tu es beau, Harry. Surtout ce soir.

- Vivement que je sois à la maison, j'en ai marre de ces vêtements.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? »

C'était une question innocente, dite sur un ton d'indifférence. Alors qu'elle comptait pour Draco, et Harry le savait parfaitement.

« Si tu veux. »

Harry se pencha pour allumer la radio, alors qu'un léger sourire satisfait étirait les lèvres de Draco.

**OoO**

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, hormis celles du salon. Sa mère devait s'y trouver, Draco doutait que son père soit encore éveillé à cette heure-ci. Enfin, il n'était pas épuisé non plus, mais Lucius Malfoy était de ces hommes qui se couchaient tôt pour se lever tôt.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure, retirèrent leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures. Narcissa Malfoy vint les accueillir. Enfin, elle s'attendait à voir son fils seul, mais Harry se trouvait près de lui, ce qui l'étonna. De façon plutôt agréable.

« Oh, bonsoir, Harry.

- Bonsoir, Madame. »

Il paraissait réservé mais il restait poli. Il était un peu différent de la toute première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, son sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres, remplacé par un sérieux quelque peu blessant. Mais Narcissa comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait : il la détestait, tout comme il détestait Lucius. Pour des raisons qu'elle comprenait sans les approuver : ils avaient toujours été dans le droit chemin, Isaline Anderson leur avait barré la route et s'en était mordu les doigts.

« Je me suis permis de l'inviter à dormir. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. »

Au contraire, cela ne pourrait qu'être positif. Elle avait du mal à accepter la relation de Draco avec Harry, ou plus précisément, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait bien s'entendre avec cette femme qui était sensée, en toute logique, le détester. Mais Draco semblait réellement tenir à Harry, elle le voyait changer, dans le bon sens du terme. Et ce genre de rapprochement ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique : rester en froid finirait par affaiblir leur couple. Et elle était persuadée que c'était pour cette raison que ce jeune homme avait accepté de rester de dormir chez eux.

Narcissa les regarda monter les escaliers, puis ils disparurent à l'étage. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Harry partit se doucher alors que le blond cherchait un pyjama pour lui. Il lui avait proposé de manger quelque chose, chez lui ou autre part, mais Harry n'avait pas très faim et cette dispute avec Cormac avait coupé toute envie de manger à Draco. Harry ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bain alors Draco put y entrer et se laver à son tour. Quand il revint dans la chambre, portant un pyjama, il trouva Harry déjà installé dans le lit et plongé dans ses pensées.

Draco éteignit la lumière puis se glissa dans son lit. Les draps étaient froids mais il fut rapidement réchauffé par Harry qui se pressa contre lui. Par sa simple présence, il réchauffait ce lit trop grand et froid. Draco enlaça Harry qui enfouit son visage au creux de son cou. Lentement, Draco déplaça ses mains, caressant le dos du brun avant d'atteindre ses fesses fermes. Il entendit Harry soupirer alors qu'une de ses mains soulevaient son haut de pyjama et l'autre taquinait l'élastique de son pantalon.

« Draco… » Protesta Harry faiblement.

Le blond s'attendit à un peu de résistance venant de Harry, mais ce dernier ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Au contraire, il le laissa faire. Même quand Draco descendit son pantalon, même quand ses mains se firent encore plus baladeuses se posant sur tout son corps, éveillant ses sens et le désir enfoui qui se trouvait en lui. Ou même quand il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Harry pour qu'il le lèche, ce que le brun fit avec application en fermant les yeux.

Draco le poussa sur le côté et se retrouva sur lui. Machinalement, Harry écarta les jambes, assurant une meilleure position à Draco. Le brun rougit en sentant l'excitation de Draco qui s'empara de ses lèvres avec gourmandise, lui offrant un baiser vertigineux qui lui fit voir les étoiles. Puis, le blond embrassa sa mâchoire, le creux de son cou, mordilla une clavicule. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'aux tétons érigés par l'excitation qui prenait possession de tout son corps par de petits frissons qui électrisait ses sens.

Pourtant, l'anxiété le fit froncer les sourcils. Harry sentait un doigt étranger posé contre son intimité. Il se pinça la lèvre, gêné au possible, et quand Draco embrassa son ventre, le doigt pénétra cet antre chaud, étroit et secret. La gêne, tout d'abord, fit brûler les joues rondes de Harry, puis Draco prit son sexe dans sa main et le caressa tout en faisant aller et venir son doigt dans l'intimité de son amant.

Harry fit de gros efforts pour se détendre, en se disant qu'il s'agissait de Draco, l'homme qu'il aimait, et le plaisir ne tarda pas à monter en lui par vagues destructrices. Il avait du mal à penser, alors que deux autres doigts rejoignaient le premier. Il haletait, sans savoir que Draco, penché au-dessus de son visage, savourait chacun de ses gémissements de plaisir. Le blond aurait voulu allumer la lumière pour voir son visage troublé par le plaisir, mais ce serait briser l'acte et créer une gêne qu'il ne désirait pas.

Draco préférait préparer Harry, le caresser et écouter ses plaintes plutôt que d'allumer la lumière pour le plaisir des yeux. Il sentait ses mains dans son dos, sur sa taille, près de ses fesses. Il se sentait incroyablement excité, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son sexe était douloureux, il aurait pu jouir sans même le toucher. Il voulait posséder Harry, venir en lui, faire l'amour comme un désespéré. Il le voulait, pour lui, rien que pour lui.

Soudain, Draco sursauta, cessant tout mouvement. Harry emprisonna ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux en gémissant. Un doigt venait de le pénétrer. Draco avait les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, alors qu'il sentait ces phalanges en lui, entre ses chairs. Lentement, il ferma les yeux, répondant au baiser, alors que le doigt s'enfonçait davantage en lui tout en ondulant. Draco sentit un plaisir étrange envahir ses reins. Il reprit ses propres mouvements, tout en sentant cette présence étrangère en lui. S'y concentrant. Essayant de déterminer quelles sensations il ressentait.

Draco n'avait jamais été pénétré. Ni par un sexe, ni par un doigt, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Jamais il n'avait autorisé qui que ce soit à toucher cet endroit inviolé. Sauf que, en cet instant, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de repousser la main chaude de Harry posée sur son arrière-train, ces deux doigts qui étaient rentrés dans son antre chaud et étroit. La douleur était infime comparé au plaisir que Draco ressentait en cet instant. Son désir de prendre Harry en devint d'autant plus fort, perturbé qu'il était pas ces nouvelles sensations, ce point sensible en lui à peine effleuré mais diablement excitant… Harry lui faisait perdre la tête…

Et soudain, la situation se retourna. Harry jouit dans sa main, sans pouvoir se retenir davantage, en poussant un gémissement de jouissance. Etonné et amusé, Draco retira ses doigts et se pencha vers l'oreille de son amant qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« Alors, on n'en peut plus ?

- Tu me rends barje…

- C'est le but, mon ange… »

Sans qu'il n'attende, Draco fut poussé sur le côté et Harry s'installa sur lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, alors que Draco tentait de reprendre sa place de dominant.

« Harry, je n'ai pas jouis, moi…

- Alors laisse-toi faire. »

Il descendit le long de son corps, caressant la peau pâle et offerte, martyrisant ses tétons avec sa langue, ses lèvres et ses dents. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner et il hoqueta quand Harry cajola son sexe avec sa bouche, moite et chaude, léchant la peau sensible, taquinant le gland, puis le prenant en entier entre ses lèvres.

La situation s'était inversée. Complètement inversée. Draco avait tant désiré posséder Harry, le prendre amoureusement dans ce lit, le faire sien et le porter aux sommets du plaisir… mais c'était lui qui était dominé, en cet instant. C'était lui qui gémissait de plaisir, son membre occupé par une bouche chaude et savante, son intimité stimulée par deux doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que Harry inverserait ainsi leur position, qu'il oserait s'aventurer aussi loin pour lui apporter un peu de satisfaction, lui qui refusait de se donner. Et jamais Draco n'aurait cru qu'il y prendrait autant de plaisir, lui qui avait toujours répugné à laisser d'autres toucher cet endroit de son corps. Laisser Harry le faire était différent, Harry lui-même était différent, il pouvait donc se laisser aller sans la moindre retenue.

Draco sentit la jouissance venir. Une douleur délicieuse paralysait son corps, il voulait que Harry s'écarte, et il ne trouva rien de mieux que de tirer doucement sur ses cheveux pour qu'il s'en aille. Mais sans succès. Et, une nouvelle fois, Draco jouit entre ses lèvres.

Un calme assourdissant tomba sur lui. Il haletait, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant sa peau pâle. Les yeux hagards, il fixait l'obscurité de la chambre, complètement perdu dans la jouissance. Il abaissa ses paupières quand deux mains tâtonnèrent, touchant son visage, et que deux lèvres se posèrent au coin de sa bouche, avant de retrouver ses propres lèvres. Il n'eut pas la force de sourire que Harry lui murmura à l'oreille un « je t'aime », mais tout en lui souriait.

« Je reviens, je vais me passer un coup d'eau dans la bouche. »

Mine de rien, le goût du sperme était peu agréable, même si Harry l'avait avalé une fois de plus. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à faire une telle chose, ou encore ce qui l'avait poussé à…. « toucher » Draco. Il était bien entreprenant, ce soir…

Harry s'extirpa des draps et tâtonna jusqu'à la salle de bain dont il alluma la lumière. Il ne pourrait pas dormir avec ce goût dans la bouche. Il eut à peine le temps de s'ennuyer la bouche avec une serviette un fois qu'il l'eut rincée qu'une main lui prenait le bras pour le plaquer contre le mur. Surpris, Harry écarquilla les yeux alors que Draco se collait contre lui, leurs corps nus entrant en contact. De délicieux frissons parcoururent son dos et il ne put retenir un gémissement quand son amant commença à onduler contre lui. Draco passa sa main sous sa cuisse pour relever sa jambe, mais Harry refusa d'abdiquer. Il savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Et malgré son audace, Harry ne se sentait toujours pas capable d'aller plus loin.

« Harry…

- Non, arrête…

- J'ai envie de toi… »

Tellement envie. Même s'il avait déjà joui, même si Harry l'avait contenté, il le voulait encore. Il voulait lui faire l'amour, tout simplement. Aller plus loin, franchir ce cap…

« Non, je ne peux pas… »

Ses deux mains sur son torse, Harry tentait de le repousser, mais Draco restait contre lui, leurs deux sexes à nouveau tendus d'excitation. Le visage de Draco était contre son cou, suçant et mordillant sa peau tendre.

« J'ai envie de toi, Harry… »

Sa voix rauque, chargée de désir…

« Tellement envie… Ça fait mal, tu sais… J'ai envie de te faire l'amour… »

Harry se pinça la lèvre. Il n'en était pas capable. Même si Draco avait été intime avec lui, même s'il l'avait préparé en douceur, échauffant son corps avec tendresse et passion, Harry ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'au bout. Cela le frustrait lui aussi, mais la douleur et l'acte en lui-même l'apeurait.

« Dray… »

Et Draco savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer de plus. Il le voulait consentant. Vraiment consentant. Malgré la frustration qu'il ressentait, Draco ne pouvait qu'abdiquer. Alors, il s'écarta et lui prit la main, l'attirant dans la cabine de douche, où Harry le suivit sans discuter.

(Ou comment frustrer ses lecteurs… XD !)

**OoO**

Peut-être un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient réveillés et Harry commençait déjà l'allumer. Et, le pire, c'était qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès.

Ils s'étaient réveillés étroitement enlacés, nus, avec des draps froissés sur eux. Sans oublier une agréable odeur qui leur rappela les évènements de la veille. Harry avait rougi de gêne en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait, à savoir une fellation et… un tripotage d'arrière-train. Il avait été tellement gêné qu'il s'était caché le visage avec ses mains. Devant une telle réaction, Draco avait éclaté de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Outré qu'il se moque ainsi de sa gêne, Harry s'était enfui dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Sans rien autour de la taille. Ce qui avait carrément allumé Draco de le voir ainsi dévoilé à ses yeux, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, hormis quand ils se câlinaient.

D'un autre côté, justement, ils s'étaient assez tripotés pour arrêter de jouer les pudiques…

Draco entendit la douche se mettre en route. Le blond ferma les yeux en repensant à la soirée de la veille : il pensait vraiment qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout, sauf que Harry s'était dégonflé. Il était à présent certain qu'il avait joui dans sa main et qu'il s'était « occupé » de lui pour éviter de passer à la casserole. Il fallait croire qu'il allait devoir attendre encore un peu avant que Harry ne lui cède réellement son corps. Il allait mourir frustré, si ça continuait…

Harry sortit de la salle de bain, enveloppé dans un long peignoir bleu ciel. Il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha vers Draco pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait les joues rouges, le regard incertain. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais il semblait hésiter. Finalement, il se lança.

« Je suis désolé pour hier. Je…

- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, le coupa Draco. Je te trouve un peu trop entreprenant pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas prêt, mais bon, je suis prêt à attendre.

- Hier, t'en avais vraiment envie…

- Je veux que tu sois consentant, même si ça me frustre. Le jour où on fera l'amour, c'est toi qui le décideras. Je ne t'ai pas forcé, hier. »

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il était évident que Draco ne se laisserait pas dominer, il l'avait bien compris, et ce serait donc Harry qui serait le passif. Dans le fond, il en avait envie, mais franchir ce cap demandait plus d'efforts sur lui-même… Heu, attends une minute…

« Dray ?

- Hm ? »

Harry était tout simplement écarlate.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'étonna le blond.

- Quelqu'un t'avait déjà touché… « là » ?

- C'est maintenant que tu te poses la question ? Ricana Draco, clairement amusé par la gêne de son petit ami.

- Bah…

- Non, personne ne m'a jamais touché « là ». Tu crois que je laisserai n'importe qui toucher mon royal fessier ?

- Bah je l'ai fait, moi…

- Moi aussi. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre. Puis, Draco l'attira vers lui et passa une main sur le peignoir, caressant sa cuisse puis ses fesses. Et Harry comprit : lui non plus n'avait jamais été touché là, et il l'avait permis à Draco. Chacun son tour.

Draco retira sa main et se redressa : à son tour d'aller se laver. Nu comme un ver, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en disant à Harry de fouiller dans ses affaires, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à sa taille là-dedans. Sauf que Harry avait une image mentale dans la tête : Draco, nu, marchant tranquillement vers sa salle de bain personnelle.

Harry n'en finissait pas de rougir. Draco était vraiment beau, de la tête aux orteils. Harry n'était pas du genre à détailler les gens, et quand il trouvait Draco beau, c'était dans la totalité de son être, comme dans une vue d'ensemble. Mais quand il le voyait nu, c'était encore une autre vision qu'il avait de lui. Harry se sentait ordinaire. Certes, il était plus musclé, mais Draco était fin, pâle… Beau, tout simplement, sans artifice. Harry était d'un banal, à côté… En plus, ses cheveux étaient toujours mal coiffés et il était tatoué de partout, alors que Draco était toujours tiré à quatre épingles.

Quand le blond revint dans la chambre, il trouva son petit ami toujours à la même place, assis sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fallut qu'il passe devant lui pour que Harry se réveille, les joues rosées. Draco lui fit un sourire moqueur, ce qui ne fit qu'embraser un peu plus le visage du brun.

Draco fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements. Harry était un peu plus large de hanches que lui, mais ses pantalons devraient faire l'affaire. Il en tira un et le tendit à Harry, qui le déplia et le regarda comme si Draco lui avait tendu une robe de soirée. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un tee-shirt et un pull vert foncé, puis lui montra la salle de bain.

« Fouille dans l'armoire et prend une brosse à dents. Et dépêche-toi ! »

Sachant que Draco ne plierait pas, et comme Harry n'avait rien à se mettre, le brun ne put qu'abdiquer, après que Draco lui ait tendu une paire de chaussettes et un caleçon. Hors de question qu'il remette ses vêtements de la veille ! Quand Harry revint, relativement coiffé, les dents brossées et habillé, Draco le regarda de la tête aux pieds : son petit ami portait à présent un pantalon noir qui lui allait plutôt bien et un pull vert foncé qui s'harmonisait avec la couleur de ses yeux, ses cheveux toujours en bataille, mode « saut du lit ».

En gros, il était parfait. Mais il manquait un petit quelque chose, et si Draco était sincère, il dirait que c'était tout simplement le côté gamin débraillé que lui donnaient ses vêtements habituels. Mais bon, ça faisait quand même du bien quand Harry ressemblait à quelque chose…

**OoO**

« Alors, cette soirée ?

- Affreuse.

- Mais encore ?

- Affreuse.

- T'as pas un autre adjectif ?

- Horrible ? »

Derrière son écran, Blaise poussa un soupir exaspéré. Draco manquait vraiment de bonne volonté. Il lui demanda alors de lui décrire exactement ce qui s'était passé, le blond se força donc à lui résumer les faits de la veille et la colère qui l'avait fait quitter la fête. Blaise le gronda : il n'avait pas à s'énerver pour des choses pareilles, voyons ! Mais son meilleur ami était une tête de mule…

Et en même temps, ça faisait plaisir à Blaise. Draco avait pris sa défense, comme toujours. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le critique à cause de sa couleur de peau. Blaise avait toujours été fasciné par cette faculté que Draco avait d'oublier que son ami était métis et qu'il ne pouvait que subir des marques de racisme, plus ou moins implicites. Blaise s'y était fait, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Draco qui réagissait au quart de tour. C'était bien l'un des rares sujets où il était aussi facile de l'énerver.

« Et puis, ce n'était pas Harry qui allait me contredire, il était content de s'en aller. Et il comprenait ma réaction. Il a vécu ce genre de choses, avec Luna. Pas du racisme, mais les autres se moquaient souvent d'elle, apparemment. »

Blaise serra les poings alors que Draco passait à un autre sujet : Harry avait passé la nuit chez lui, ce qui n'était pas prévu au programme à la base.

« Vous l'avez fait ??

- Nan, il s'est dégonflé. Mais il s'est plutôt bien rattrapé…

- Des détails ?

- Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi. »

Draco passa donc les détails de cette nuit, préférant parler du matin. Il raconta à Blaise comme c'était étrange de l'avoir dans sa chambre : il la trouvait si froide et impersonnelle, cette pièce, et Harry avait complètement changé sa vision. C'était comme si elle s'était réchauffée, elle avait trouvé un peu de vie qui lui manquait. Ça faisait bizarre, mais c'était agréable.

« Et il est où, là ?

- Sur le lit, il est au téléphone avec son parrain. »

Draco lui raconta aussi qu'ils avaient pris le petit-déjeuner avec ses parents. Draco avait craint ce moment, sans doute plus que Harry lui-même. Il s'était demandé comment réagirait sa mère, son père, et surtout Harry qui n'aimait pas ses parents. Cette idée lui faisait d'ailleurs mal au cœur.

Pourtant, tout c'était bien passé, ce qui avait beaucoup surpris Draco. Sa mère s'était comportée avec courtoisie, faisant de gros efforts sur elle-même pour éviter de parler de sujets qui fâchaient, se montrant attentionnée envers Harry. De même, son père avait évité de le tester, comme il le faisait d'habitude avec les amants ou maîtresses de son fils.

« En fait, je crois qu'ils ont été conquis.

- J'en doute ! Tes parents sont difficiles !

- Blaise, je plaisante pas. »

Sur le coup, Draco n'avait pas réalisé. Ce n'était qu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner qu'il s'en était rendu compte : ses parents étaient conquis par Harry. Ce dernier n'avait rien perdu de son côté naturel et gamin, regardant avec des yeux ronds l'étalage de viennoiseries et de pâtisseries en tout genre posés sur la table, le service à thé couteux et ouvragé, tout en respirant l'agréable arôme du café et du thé. Sa réaction avait fait glousser sa mère d'amusement, elle le trouvait « adorable ». De même, pendant tout le petit-déjeuner, Harry resta à sa place, sans essayer de les impressionner ou de les amadouer. Bon, ce n'était pas son style non plus, mais Draco connaissait maintenant ses manières discrètes et hypocrites. Harry appelait ça « les habitudes commerciales ».

« Bref. Tout s'est bien passé, ma mère est assez bavarde et Harry est un moulin à paroles, quand il veut. Il a même réussi à faire sourire mon père !

- Non… T'es sérieux ?

- Si, je t'assure. En plus, il parle anglais. Ça le fait monter dans leur estime.

- Tant mieux s'il leur plait !

- Et toi, ta soirée ?

- Discuté avec Luna. »

A la base, Blaise comptait travailler un peu, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Que Draco aille à une fête où n'était pas invité ne le rendait pas jaloux, il était au-dessus de tout ça, mais il s'agissait de Cormac McLaggen, un type qu'il détestait pour des raisons évidentes, et savoir que Draco et Hermione y étaient invités l'énervait, car il ne savait pas ce que cet abruti disait derrière son dos. Cormac n'avait jamais reçu de quelconque preuve d'amitié venant de Draco, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et Blaise était le meilleur ami du blond. Cette jalousie mêlée à son racisme le rendait hostile vis-à-vis de Blaise, et dès qu'il pouvait le descendre, il n'hésitait pas…

Donc, pour passer le temps, il s'était connecté sur MSN et Luna était là. Il avait passé la soirée à discuter avec elle, de choses et d'autres. Ses études de journaliste, son travail à la maison d'édition, son père dont le journal _Le chicaneur_ vivait des temps difficiles… et de lui-même, son oncle et beau-père qui lui cassait les pieds, sa mère qui en était à sa énième séance d'UV, son Master… et aussi d'autres sujets. Ce fut une soirée simple mais agréable, Blaise aimait discuter avec elle, même si c'était pas l'intermédiaire de MSN. Il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par cette fille bizarre qui le hantait. Il avait même arrêté de draguer une infirmière qui lui avait plu avant les vacances de Noël…

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- J'en ai l'impression… J'arrête pas de penser à elle ! Mais elle ne remarque pas quand je fais des sous-entendus… Je ne sais pas si je l'intéresse ou non…

- Tu l'intéresses.

- Et comment tu peux le savoir ?

- C'est Harry. Moi, je te dis que tu l'intéresses.

- Depuis quand tu lis mes conversation avec Draco ?

- Depuis deux minutes à peine. Bref. Luna ne viendra pas vers toi, même si tu l'intéresses.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Elle est comme ça. Donc fonce au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! »

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Draco soupira : Harry était debout, penché vers l'écran, et ses doigts voyageaient sur le clavier. Draco se poussa un peu et l'invita à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce que Harry fit sans perdre le fil de la conversation.

Harry continua pendant quelques minutes encore à motiver Blaise, mais ce dernier semblait peu décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Harry le traitait de crétin en se disant qu'il avait affaire à deux empotés. Draco se permit de lui faire remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas mieux dans le genre, tous les deux, Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais et revint à sa conversation. Draco soupira : bon, laissons-le tranquille le temps qu'il termine…

Blaise finit par se déconnecter : maman voulait aller se balader avec son charmant fils. Draco regarda l'heure : dix-sept heures vingt-et-une.

« Il est bientôt l'heure de partir.

- C'est vrai. »

Ils s'étaient fixés cinq heures trente comme limite : Isaline était seule depuis la veille et Harry ne voulait pas rentrer trop tard. Enfin, Nymph' et Sirius s'étaient occupés d'elle toute la soirée et ils étaient sans doute passés le matin avec leurs maris respectifs. Mais Harry se faisait tout de même du souci pour sa tante.

Il quitta donc son agréable siège, à savoir les genoux de Draco, pour se lever et récupérer ses affaires. Winky les avait lavées et repassées, elles se trouvaient maintenant dans un petit sac que Harry récupéra alors que son petit ami fouillait dans son armoire pour récupérer l'écharpe qu'il lui avait prise quelques jours auparavant. Il aimait bien les couleurs vertes et grises, elle était épaisse, longue et douce. Le genre d'écharpe qu'on ne trouvait pas dans le commerce.

« Tiens, fit Draco en lui donnant l'écharpe. Je vais oublier, sinon.

- Si tu veux, je te la donne.

- Nymph' te l'a faite.

- Tu peux me le dire si tu ne la veux pas, je ne serai pas vexé. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel : c'était un cadeau qu'on lui avait fait, il ne pouvait pas la lui prendre. Harry haussa les épaules et sortit de la chambre avec le blond. Ils traversèrent un couloir et descendirent les escaliers. Harry dit « au revoir » aux parents de Draco et les remercia pour tout. Lucius se contenta de secouer la tête et Narcissa lui adressa un joli sourire. C'était fou comme Harry savait se montrer courtois quand il le voulait.

Contre toute attente, Harry avait accepté de déjeuner avec ses parents. Le repas fut très tendu pour Draco, qui s'attendait à voir son père reprendre ses habitudes et tester Harry, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Harry s'en sortit plus ou moins, ce qui le sauva fut son naturel : il ne voulait impressionner personne, sachant retenir ses mots et parler de façon courtoise. Harry l'étonna aussi par sa façon de se fondre dans des conversations qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé aborder avec lui. Draco savait que Harry ne correspondait pas tout à fait aux attentes de ses parents, et son petit ami l'avait déjà compris, mais c'était peut-être ça qui plaisait à ses parents. Harry n'avait envie d'impressionner personne et il était loin d'être bête. Et Draco sentait que ses parents étaient charmés. Surtout sa mère. Son père était plutôt rassuré, en fait. Il le voyait dans leur regard et leur façon de se comporter avec lui.

Quand Harry revint dans l'entrée, Draco avait déjà mis ses chaussures et s'apprêtait à enfiler son manteau. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Harry lui mit l'écharpe verte et grise autour du cou et la noua avec application. Draco eut un léger sourire et le laissa faire. Puis, il mit son manteau et attendit que Harry s'habille, pour enfin sortir et le ramener chez lui.

**OoO**

Tranquillement installé dans le canapé, Seamus regardait la télévision. Il faisait vraiment bon dans l'appartement, bien meilleur qu'à l'extérieur. Il en avait assez de tout ce froid, et encore, il n'avait pas à se plaindre car il n'avait pas beaucoup de trajet, que ce soit le métro ou la marche à pied.

Il y avait environ deux ans, son père avait obtenu une mutation en France. Mr Finnigan était professeur d'anglais et la mère de Seamus travaillait en temps que cadre dans une banque et elle avait elle aussi réussi à obtenir une mutation. Tous deux parlaient bien le français, Madame ayant passé son enfance dans ce pays, d'où leur désir de déménager. Leurs fils étaient grands et vivre en France ne pouvait qu'être une bonne expérience pour Seamus. Seulement, ses parents avaient trouvé un appartement dans la banlieue parisienne et le trajet pour Seamus était très long.

D'abord, ils lui louèrent un petit appartement, mais leur fils aîné se brouilla avec son colocataire, en Irlande, et il trouva un stage en France, donc il débarqua la bouche en cœur chez ses parents. Le couple ne se sentit plus capable de payer le loyer pour Seamus. Ainsi, ils demandèrent à leur fils de trouver un colocataire afin de partager les frais.

L'appartement où vivait Théo n'était pas grand. Seamus avait eu du mal à s'adapter : certes, il avait sa chambre pour lui, mais il devait supporter de vivre avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui le traitait de « tarlouze » et autres joyeusetés et qui, en plus, avait des serpents. Mais peu à peu, Seamus avait trouvé des points positifs à cette situation. D'abord, Théo n'était pas aussi con qu'il en avait l'air, au contraire, il était vraiment gentil quand on le connaissait. Ensuite, on s'habituait, aux serpents. Et enfin, l'appartement n'était pas désagréable, Seamus le trouvait plutôt chaleureux. Et puis, il y avait tout le confort : la machine à laver, la télé… Que demander de plus ?

Soudain, on sonna. Étonné, Seamus se leva en pestant : qui était l'abruti qui venait le déranger alors qu'il regardait la télé ? Un lundi ? Il prit le combiné de l'interphone en soupirant.

« Oui ?

- C'est Harry ! Tu m'ouvres ? »

Seamus eut un comme un coup au cœur, et ce dernier se mit à battre à la chamade sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. La surprise ? Peut-être…

« Oui, tu connais le code ?

- Ouais ! »

Seamus appuya sur le bouton et la porte en bas s'ouvrit. L'étudiant fit le tour de l'appartement pour être sûr que tout soit bien en ordre et il se regarda même dans le miroir. Evidemment, il était parfait, c'était stupide de tout vérifier pour Harry qui passait pour il ne savait quelle raison. Mais c'était plus fort que lui et son cœur continuait à taper dans sa poitrine…

On sonna à la porte, cette fois-ci. Seamus l'ouvrit sur Harry qui lui fit un léger sourire, puis lui tendit la main. Seamus la serra sans trop réfléchir et l'invita à entrer.

« Théo est là ?

- Non, il est sorti chercher un truc à la superette. Mais rentre, installe-toi. »

Harry retira donc ses chaussures et son manteau. Seamus le regarda faire tout en le détaillant : il portait un jean assez large, des converses avec des têtes de mort un peu bizarres et un gros pull bleu foncé qui devait lui tenir chaud. Harry pendit son écharpe rouge et jaune et entra dans le salon avec Seamus, puis s'installa sur le canapé à côté de l'étudiant.

« Ça va mieux, ta jambe ?

- Plus ou moins. Mais ça va. »

Même si le début fut un peu tendu, Harry parvint à engager une vraie conversation avec Seamus qui ne faisait pas trop le difficile. Au contraire, l'étudiant voulait parler avec Harry, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui depuis cette fameuse soirée où ce connard de Marcus lui avait refait le portait. Il ne l'avait plus vraiment revu depuis, à part de temps en temps quand il venait chercher Draco, et encore, il n'était pas passé souvent ces derniers temps, sans compter que Seamus ne finissait pas toujours aux mêmes heures que Draco et que ce dernier travaillait à l'hôpital.

Draco avait quand même la belle vie, pensait Seamus tout en écoutant Harry lui parler. Le tatoueur venait régulièrement le chercher, il l'invitait à dormir et Seamus pensait, à juste titre, que Harry n'était pas un radin. De toute façon, il suffisait de voir la montre qu'il avait offerte à Draco pour Noël : elle était très chère. Et puis même, Harry semblait être quelqu'un de sympathique, Draco ne devait pas s'ennuyer.

Sans oublier que Harry était bien foutu. Enfin, Seamus ne pouvait pas vraiment juger d'après ses vêtements, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de l'anniversaire de Daphné. Mais c'était surtout son visage, pas beau au sens strict du terme, mais il avait du charme, sans oublier ses cheveux ébouriffés comme s'il venait de se lever. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être, au lit…

« Seamus, ça va pas ? T'es tout rouge. »

Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être naïf, aussi…

« Non, ça va. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à avoir des pensées pareilles ?! C'était le petit ami de son ex, il l'avait détesté pendant un temps et il était persuadé qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Draco… Alors pourquoi il se demandait ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser…

Soudain, ils entendirent une clé entrer dans la serrure dans la porte d'entrée et cette dernière s'ouvrir. La voix de Théo se fit entendre ainsi que celle de deux autres hommes. Harry et Seamus se levèrent et les rejoignirent dans l'entrée. Théo fut agréablement surpris de voir son ami, il lui serra la main en lui demandant comment il allait.

« Bien, ça va. Je venais juste te voir, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on s'est pas vu. »

Harry salua les deux autres hommes, des amis de Théo. Ce dernier lui dit qu'ils allaient se faire une soirée au cinéma et il pouvait venir s'il en avait envie. Harry accepta avec plaisir. Théo lui demanda quand même si ça ne dérangeait pas Isaline, elle allait galérer avec son plâtre, mais Harry lui avoua qu'elle se lavait tous les matins, comme ça elle ne le dérangeait plus s'il avait envie de sortir, et elle avait élu domicile dans la chambre d'amis pour ne plus monter les marches d'escalier. Ce qu'il ne lui dit pas, c'est qu'elle avait à nouveau rendez-vous avec le médecin… Seamus s'étonna, il ne savait pas que Théo sortait. Ses deux amis lui dirent de venir aussi.

Ainsi, ils passèrent la soirée tous les cinq, allant d'abord dîner, même s'il était assez tôt. Seamus ne lâcha pas Harry d'une semelle. Il s'assit juste en face de lui et ils discutèrent beaucoup. Avec les autres, aussi, mais Seamus parlait davantage avec Harry. Il était pris d'une subite envie de le connaître, d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il sentit rapidement que le tatoueur était assez réservé, il était évasif et ne parlait pas de tout. Seamus sut se débrouiller pour ne pas aller trop loin quand il le fallait

Seamus aimait parler avec Harry. Il aimait discuter avec lui, de son travail, du sien… Harry savait parler de tout. C'était sans doute son travail qui le rendait comme ça. Il avait le rire facile, aussi, et un sourire flottait constamment sur ses lèvres, le rendant avenant. Seamus en venait à oublier que c'était cet homme qui lui avait pris son ex petit ami. Que c'était cet homme qui avait charmé Draco, qui l'avait rendu accro. Qui l'avait changé. Un peu. Mais changé quand même.

Parce que Seamus aussi était charmé. Il ne le savait pas encore, il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Mais quand il rentrerait chez lui et qu'il se coucherait dans son lit, pensant à cette soirée, Seamus se sentirait troublé. Il penserait aux yeux de ce tatoueur de quartier, de ses cheveux noirs, de son sourire et de ce tatouage qui apparaissait de temps à autre sur son poignet quand il bougeait le bras, relevant un peu sa manche. Il se dirait que ce garçon qu'il détestait quelques mois auparavant n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être.

Mais pour le moment, il savourait son dessert en se moquant du tatoueur qui avait commandé des boules de glaces, fronçant le nez devant la poire au sirop que son voisin avalait sans aucune grâce. Il était comme Draco, il n'aimait pas ce fruit. Mais Seamus ne pensait pas au blond et il n'y penserait pas une seule fois de la soirée, toute son attention concentrée sur Harry Potter.

Puis, une fois l'addition réglée, ils allèrent dans un cinéma et regardèrent le film du moment. Ils se séparèrent après la séance, Harry serra la main de tout le monde avant de s'en aller. Et alors que leurs doigts se s'enlaçaient en une poignée de main polie, Seamus regardait les lèvres de Harry, en se demandant à nouveau ce que ça ferait d'y poser les siennes…

**OoO**

« Comment tu peux accepter ça ?!

- Cho, calme-toi, s'il te plait…

- Non ! C'est inadmissible !

- T'es la seule à être contre ça…

- Ah nan, je crois pas ! Personne n'est d'accord ! Demande à Ron ou Théo, ils pensent comme moi : c'est malsain ! »

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme alors que sa cliente, Elodie, allongée devant lui, levait les yeux vers la chinoise folle dingue en se demandant comment elle pouvait ne pas avoir froid avec une jupe aussi courte par un temps pareil. Et aussi comment son tatoueur pouvait rester aussi calme avec cette pile électrique qui sautillait à côté de lui.

« Harry, Oliver est ton ami, non ?

- Bien sûr, soupira le brun. Mais il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie…

- Il sort avec le mec qui t'a tabassé ! »

La cliente leva les yeux de surprise : les hématomes de Harry avaient plus ou moins disparu de son visage, il n'en restait que quelques traces, mais n'empêche que ces blessures avaient alerté ses clients qui n'avaient pas arrêté de lui poser des questions sur l'origine de ces coups. Avec un sourire, Harry avait rapidement expliqué qu'il s'était embrouillé avec une vieille connaissance.

« Ton pote sort avec le mec qui t'a frappé ? Demanda Elodie.

- Je rappelle qu'on s'est battu, répliqua Harry. Et Olivier fait ce qu'il veut, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas.

- Il sort avec cette ordure et ça ne te fait rien ! »

La voix Cho partait dans les aiguës et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Surtout qu'il y avait sa cliente allongée devant lui et il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur les faits.

« Cho, je ne vais pas m'opposer au choix d'Olivier, point à la ligne.

- Ça m'énerve.

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu te calmes ?

- Accompagne-moi à l'anniversaire d'Alicia.

- Cho !

- C'est ça ou je te fais la gueule jusqu'à la fin du mois, le menaça la chinoise, les poings sur les hanches. On est le premier février, aujourd'hui, alors ça va être long.

- Olivier y va ?

- Non mais ça va pas ?! Hurla Cho. Il va à Londres pour voir Marcus, ce salaud ! Il sera pas à l'anniversaire !

- Okay, Cho, c'est promis, je t'accompagnerai… »

Cho sembla se calmer mais elle bouillonnait encore intérieurement : Olivier venait de lui avouer le pot-aux-roses et elle ne pouvait accepter qu'il sorte avec Marcus. Certes, les sentiments ne se commandaient pas, mais ce connard l'avait repoussé pendant des années, il avait frappé Harry et suivait Cédric comme un clébard ! Et le voilà maintenant, tout gentil, qui acceptait de tenter avec Olivier, qui avait plaqué sa copine pour lui… Et Harry acceptait ça, c'était inadmissible !

Elodie écoutait la conversation avec intérêt, mais elle dut bientôt partir : le tatouage était à présent terminé. Elle s'était fait tatouer une petite rose sur la hanche, Harry était en train d'y appliquer le pansement et de lui faire les dernières recommandations pour prendre soin de son nouveau tatouage. Puis, la jeune fille partit, non sans adresser un petit sourire charmeur au tatoueur qui était complètement à l'ouest, écoutant Cho blablater sur Marietta, sa petite amie. Nymph' souriait en entendant la jeune photographe glousser parce que sa copine avait accepté de poser pour elle pour son prochain devoir.

« Nymph', tu veux un café ?

- Nan merci, t'es adorable.

- Monsieur ?

- Je veux bien. »

Harry partit donc dans la cuisine pour se préparer du café, pour lui et le client de Nymph' qui poursuivait un tatouage assez long, une divinité sûrement hindoue avec quatre bras et une peau bleutée qui souriait avec indulgence. Nymph' avait déjà fait le dessin, il ne manquait plus que l'application de la couleur. Ainsi, poursuivi par Cho, Harry partit dans la cuisine se préparer du café. Il passa dans le salon pour voir si tout allait bien. Il fallait croire que oui : Isaline regardait _Aladdin et le roi des voleurs_ avec Teddy qui lui demandait pourquoi le monsieur qui faisait peur avait des griffes à sa main. Un dauphin en peluche énorme s'était échoué devant la table basse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, le dauphin ?

- Teddy en a marre de jouer tout seul dans la chambre alors il est venu ici. Je peux pas lui faire regarder _Lost_, j'en suis quand un jeune se fait couper la jambe et il meurt. Il voulait regarder Aladdin et la tortue. »

L'enfant était assis contre sa marraine et il suçait son pouce. Harry jeta un dernier regard à la peluche en forme de dauphin, un truc énorme que Sirius avait offert à Isaline et Teddy adorait monter dessus pour faire du rodéo. Sirius était outré que son si beau cadeau soit réduit à une monture pour bébé, mais bon, il s'y était fait…

Harry quitta le salon et Cho se remit à lui casser les oreilles. Il l'écoutait à moitié, commençant déjà à ébaucher des plans pour convaincre Draco de ne pas venir à cet anniversaire qui risquait d'être ennuyeux et cela sans qu'il ne se vexe. Ce qui serait une opération délicate…

Isaline regarda son neveu quitter le salon avec la chinoise folle dingue. Elle reposa ensuite les yeux sur l'écran de la télévision, où Aladdin venait de vaincre le méchant qui avait des griffes sur une main et on voyait son papa. Teddy adorait regarder les dessins animés, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout. Il lui faisait penser à Harry quand il était enfant.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était bouffé comme dessins animés, quand elle l'avait eu chez elle… Harry adorait les dessins animés. Pendant une période, il n'avait pas arrêté de regarder _La petite sirène_, parce que Ariel elle a des cheveux marrants. Il devait avoir neuf ans et Isaline s'était posé des questions sur sa sexualité quand Harry lui maintenu que Eric était trop beau mais il serait mieux en blond. Sirius avait haussé les épaules : il avait droit de trouver un prince plus beau qu'un autre, sauf que Harry lui avait répliqué que c'était Eric le plus beau, les autres étaient moches et idiots donc il ne les aimait pas et de toute façon les princesses étaient nulles. Neuf ans, le gosse… Cependant, cela expliquait pourquoi Harry ne regardait que les dessins animés avec les animaux ou _Aladdin_…

Ah, son petit Harry, il avait vingt-et-un ans maintenant. Fini les dessins animés Disney et les Pokémon, ou encore les jeux vidéos… Il avait grandi son bébé. Isaline se souvint vaguement d'une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Rémi à ce propos : les enfants grandissaient tellement vite, c'était fou…

Ses joues rosirent légèrement. Elle l'avait encore vu la veille. Il l'avait invitée à dîner, comme la dernière fois, et Isaline n'avait pu refuser. Oh, elle n'espérait rien, ce n'était plus de son âge, ces choses-là, mais quelque chose en elle espérait malgré tout.

Rémi était un homme assez simple, voire banal. Bon, il était baraqué, le visage séduisant malgré sa quarantaine d'année tout juste passée et une voix assez grave. En somme, il était plutôt pas mal physiquement mais Isaline accordait peu d'importance au physique, ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était le cœur. Elle ne se jugeait pas spécialement séduisante, même si elle s'entretenait, mais elle savait qu'elle avait quelque chose qui battait dans la poitrine et elle voulait la même chose de l'autre côté.

Isaline Anderson avait toujours été douée pour cerner les gens. Elle était d'un naturel méfiant et, comme Sirius, elle parvenait à savoir si une personne était digne de confiance ou non, et cela assez rapidement quand ses préjugés ne rentraient pas ligne de compte. Ainsi, elle avait su cerner le Dr Petit et ce n'était pas un mauvais homme.

Objectivement, elle dirait que c'était un homme qui avait une vie banal avec une femme et un fils. La situation avait lentement commencé à dégénérer quand elle avait refusé de lui donner un autre enfant, mais il avait pensé que ce malaise disparaîtrait avec le temps et que ces tensions qu'il vivait n'existaient pas vraiment. Et, un jour, il eut le choc de sa vie quand il sut que sa femme le trompait, et cela alla de pis en pis. Elle demanda le divorce, brisant sa vie bien rangée de médecin sans histoire, il perdit le contrôle de son fils et avait du mal à maintenir le semblant de stabilité qu'il avait réussi à instaurer.

Rémi Petit était un de ces nombreux hommes qui dérivaient de leur chemin et qui ne savaient plus comment gérer la situation. Mais ce n'était pas un mauvais homme. Elle aimait bien l'écouter parler, il était franc, comme s'il cherchait des réponses qu'il pourrait trouver en elle. Et puis, elle pouvait parler de plein de choses avec lui, aussi bien du temps que des enfants ou encore de l'économie. Elle aimait aussi quand il lui parlait de son métier. Elle aimait découvrir des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Avec Draco, elle avait été servie pendant les deux semaines de Noël, mais discuter avec un véritable médecin, c'était encore autre chose.

Et puis même, ce Rémi avait un certain charme. Isaline ne s'autorisait pas à rêver, elle se comportait de façon tout à fait normale avec lui, et ce fut le cas la veille quand il l'avait invitée à dîner. Sa gêne du début était attendrissante mais il s'était rapidement détendu et Isaline s'était comportée comme d'habitude. De toute façon, elle n'était pas du genre à draguer et elle n'en avait même pas envie. Elle voulait juste passer une bonne soirée avec cet homme. Cet homme qui lui avait téléphoné samedi dernier, sans aucune raison, et qu'elle avait envie d'appeler à nouveau…

Soudain, le téléphone sonna, dans l'entrée. Surprise et arrachée à ses pensées, Isaline fit un geste pour se lever et remarqua bêtement que son plâtre était toujours autour de sa jambe…

« Teddy, tu peux aller chercher le téléphone ? »

L'enfant secoua la tête et descendit du canapé. Il trottina dans le couloir, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le combiné du téléphone, puis revint dans le salon au pas de course pour enfin tendre fièrement l'objet à sa marraine.

« Allô ?

- Isaline ?

- Oui ?

- C'est Rémi. »

Teddy escalada le canapé et se blottit à nouveau contre sa marraine en se demandant quand même pourquoi elle souriait comme ça.

**OoO**

Draco enfila le manteau qu'Isaline lui avait offert, noua son écharpe autour de son cou, puis mit son sac sur le dos. Enfin, il prit son casque de moto et ferma son casier. Sa journée était terminée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Blaise avait terminé avant lui et lui avait proposé de le ramener chez lui, mais Harry avait laissé un SMS sur le portable du blond pour le prévenir qu'il viendrait le chercher.

La journée avait été plutôt tranquille. Le Dr McGonagall l'avait pris sous son aile, dernièrement, et Draco l'avait suivi dans quasiment tous ses déplacements. Avec d'autres étudiants, il avait regardé différentes radios que le médecin détaillait. L'une d'elle fit rire l'assemblée : une fille s'était fait une radio du coccyx en string, sur lequel il était marqué « sexy » en petits clous. On ne voyait que ça sur la radio, les filles gloussèrent et les garçons ricanèrent. Même Draco eut un sourire moqueur. Autant dire que la patiente était rouge de honte…

L'étudiant sortit des vestiaires. Il dit « au revoir » à ses collègues, souhaita une « bonne soirée » au Dr McGonagall qui lui renvoya la pareille, puis le blond descendit vers l'accueil. Un gardien de nuit, déjà présent devant l'accueil, le robuste et bruyant Hagrid, le salua avec chaleur en lui souhaitant une agréable soirée. C'était un homme immense, un véritable colosse, le visage presque entièrement caché par une barbe broussailleuse. Même s'il avait l'air un peu inquiétant, c'était un brave homme. Un nounours, comme dirait Hermione.

Draco quitta l'hôpital. La nuit était déjà tombée, il était tard. Il chercha son petit ami des yeux et ne tarda pas à le trouver. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, ils échangèrent un rapide baiser avant de s'envoler sur la moto noire et verte, récemment nettoyée.

Harry le ramena chez lui : il était tard et Draco devait s'avancer sur ses devoirs. Il prenait une semaine de vacances en février et il ne voulait pas travailler pendant cette période, préférant profiter pleinement de ces quelques jours de repos et de Harry. Quand ils arrivèrent chez le blond, Harry salua joyeusement Mr Dobby, ravi de revoir ce jeune homme sympathique, mais il fit preuve d'un peu plus de calme envers les parents de Draco qui lui proposèrent de rester dîner. Harry voulut refuser et il se fit violence pour ne pas le faire : autant y aller jusqu'au bout et accepter les invitations de Narcissa Malfoy. Draco fut aussi surpris que content de voir son petit ami faire des efforts pour améliorer ses relations avec ses parents. Néanmoins, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : Harry ne les aimait pas et il agissait de cette façon seulement pour Draco.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du blond. Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit de façon peu gracieuse. Draco eut un léger sourire en le voyant ainsi. Il avait l'impression que sa chambre était différente, que la lumière avait un autre éclat, quand il était là. Il s'assit à côté de Harry et se pencha vers lui pour ravir ses lèvres. Le brun se laissa faire, allant jusqu'à poser sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Ses lèvres étaient froides mais toujours aussi pulpeuses. Draco en prit une entre ses lèvres pour la mordiller, la sucer, avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'embrasser de façon déjà plus passionnée, voire même fiévreuse.

« T'es en manque d'amour, toi.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Au fait, j'ai acheté les tickets pour le train. Départ samedi soir. »

Harry avait laissé Draco se charger des préparatifs, à savoir acheter les billets. Il se sentait anxieux à l'idée de retourner à Londres, il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis quatre ans, mais Harry se disait qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement et ces vacances promettaient d'être agréables…

« Tu veux ton billet ou…

- Non, garde-le. Je vais le perdre ou l'oublier, tu me connais. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et Harry eut un petit rire : il avait déjà du mal à ne pas perdre son portable alors il ne fallait surtout pas lui confier un billet de train, il serait bien capable de l'oublier.

Mais Harry reprit rapidement son sérieux. Il devait parler de quelque chose à Draco. Ce dernier, à semi couché sur lui, semblait plutôt détendu, alors autant tenter sa chance. On verrait bien après…

« Dray… Tu sais, j'ai vu Cho, aujourd'hui. Elle est plutôt énervée après Olivier…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit évasivement le tatoueur. Bref, elle est énervée après lui et elle veut absolument que je l'accompagne à l'anniversaire d'une amie à elle.

- Et ? Fit Draco, méfiant.

- Bah… ça te dérange si j'y vais sans toi ? »

Le regard de Draco sembla se durcir. Ses yeux bleus prirent une teinte étrange alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement. Harry se mordilla la lèvre en se disant que ce serait sans doute moins facile que ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Et pourquoi ça ?

- Draco…

- Je te fais honte ? Personne ne sait que nous sommes ensemble ?

- Ne t'emporte pas, s'il te plait, soupira Harry.

- Je t'ai toujours emmenée avec moi, quand je devais aller quelque part ! »

Harry soupira à nouveau. Il vit que Draco était à la fois énervé et blessé par sa demande. Lui, il avait toujours emmené Harry, même si ce n'était pas vraiment à son avantage et même si ça aurait pu mal tourner, avec Astoria encore attirée par lui en dépit de ses fiançailles ou Seamus qui lui courait encore après malgré leur rupture. Et voilà que Harry voulait sortir sans lui…

« Je n'ai pas honte de toi, Dray, ne pense pas ça. »

C'était l'anniversaire d'Alicia Spinnet, une fille qu'il connaissait à cause de Cho et Olivier. D'habitude, Harry refusait toujours ses invitations, mais elle fêtait son anniversaire et Cho insistait, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il ne voulait pas que Draco vienne pour deux raisons. Déjà, Harry connaissait à peine la moitié des gens qui seraient présents, ce serait dans son appartement, donc cela risquait d'être assez… folklorique. La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu à une fête d'Alicia, Harry avait dû appeler Isaline pour qu'elle vienne le chercher, Cho était bourrée et pleurait comme une madeleine et Olivier se sentait très mal, il avait même vomi dans la voiture et s'était tapé une gueule-de-bois mémorable le lendemain matin.

« Et je ne te parle même pas de l'état de l'appartement le lendemain.

- Et la deuxième raison ?

- J'ai peur que tu le prennes mal, avoua Harry avec sincérité.

- Dis toujours. »

Harry n'avait pas honte de sortir avec un homme mais il était certain que ça ferait tache, là-bas. Ils n'étaient pas étroits d'esprit, mais Draco était un homme sérieux, classe et riche, donc pas du tout le même statut social. Surtout que deux, trois homosexuels qu'il connaissait seraient présents et pas sûr que Draco apprécient leur séance de drague ou leur humour à deux balles.

« Donc, en gros, c'est moi qui pose un problème.

- J'étais sûr que ça te vexerait.

- Je t'ai emmené, moi !

- Si tu insistes, tu viens !

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne.

- Non, je ne veux pas. »

Draco se redressa, énervé. Il comprenait que Harry ne veuille pas qu'il vienne, mais Draco se sentait vexé : rien que l'idée que Harry puisse se faire draguer ou s'amuser sans lui l'énervait. Il devenait de plus en plus possessif, il avait déjà eu du mal à se pas regarder fixement son petit ami en train de danser avec Daphné à la fête de Cormac, alors savoir qu'il allait à une fête sans lui…

Il entendit un léger froissement alors que Harry s'asseyait à son tour. Il se déplaça derrière lui et se colla contre son dos, ses deux jambes se posant contre celles des Draco, alors que ses bras enserraient sa taille. Draco ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un frissonnement parcourir sa colonne vertébrale quand Harry embrassa sa nuque, légèrement, son souffle chatouillant les petits cheveux blonds se trouvant à cet endroit.

« Tu sais, j'y vais pour Cho, mais peut-être que je ne resterai pas longtemps. Je verrai. Tu veux vraiment venir ?

- Tu ne veux pas et je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'y aller. Tu es libre, tu fais ce que tu veux.

- J'aime pas quand t'es énervé.

- C'est de ta faute, Potter.

- Mmmh, m'appelle pas par mon nom… »

A nouveau, ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque. Draco se sentait ramollir, il voulut écarter les bras de Harry, mais il les sentait fermes autour de sa taille, ses épaules un peu plus larges que les siennes et robustes contre son dos. Un autre frissonnement parcourut son échine : sentir le corps musclé de Harry contre lui, ses cuisses contre les siennes, avait quelque chose d'excitant…

« Vas-y si tu veux, dit Draco pour se ressaisir. T'es libre.

- Mais tu ne veux pas. Ça se voit.

- Harry, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Tu ne veux pas que je vienne, ça ne me plait pas, c'est vrai.

- Moi je voudrais que tu sois d'accord. »

Draco tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu rêves.

- Dray… Gémit Harry, dépité.

- Dans le cas contraire, tu me laisserais y aller ?

- C'est pas pareil, il n'y aura pas de mannequins ou de fils à papa chez Alicia. Allez, Draco… »

D'un côté, ça lui plaisait que Harry ait besoin de son consentement, mais de l'autre, Draco ne pouvait pas approuver cette sortie étant donné que son petit ami se ferait sûrement draguer par d'autres personnes, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Le regard de Harry changea. Il eut un sourire canaille. Draco haussa un sourcil en se demandant bien ce que son amant allait lui dire encore comme bêtise.

« Si tu me laisses y aller sans me faire la tête, alors quand on sera à Londres, je te laisserai me faire l'amour. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco n'eut aucune réaction. Comme s'il attendait un geste de Harry, quelque chose qui lui dirait qu'il plaisantait, que c'était pour le faire marcher. Mais le visage de Harry était des plus sérieux : il ne se moquait pas de lui.

« Tu plaisantes.

- Pas du tout.

- J'étais prêt à te faire l'amour ce week-end et tu n'as pas voulu. Tu te fous de moi, là.

- Pas du tout. c'est vrai que je me suis dégonflé, samedi… Mais je ne vais pas fuir éternellement…

- Harry, la première fois est importante. Enfin, elle l'est pour moi. C'est la première fois que je suis amoureux donc… »

Harry le fit taire avec ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement bien que chastement. Puis, il lui fit un sourire mutin alors que Draco soupirait de dépit. Alors que son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. D'émotion.

« Donc si je te donne mon accord, tu me laisseras t'étreindre ?

- Quand on sera à Londres, répliqua Harry qui le voyait venir avec son regard lubrique. Pas avant.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas te dégonfler, dit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- On verra ça.

- Vas-y, à cette fête. »

Harry eut un sourire victorieux et il l'embrassa à nouveau, ses bras enserrant sa taille. Draco ne disait pas « oui » pour sa promesse et l'autre le savait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le laisser partir. Mais Harry voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Et qu'il était prêt à passer à la casserole…

**OoO**

Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, à moitié fou. Il fallut qu'un petit bruit bien familier sa fasse entendre pour que Blaise arrête de parcourir sa chambre mal rangée en long, en large et en travers. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et cliqua sur la petite fenêtre qui venait d'apparaître en bas de son écran d'ordinateur. Luna s'était enfin connectée. Elle se connectait tous les deux jours environs, voire tous les jours, mais pas très longtemps et à des heures précises. Sauf qu'elle était très en retard sur son horaire habituel.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran de son ordinateur, son pseudo apparaissant en haut à gauche. Son message personnel avait changé : Luna - _C'est cela l'amour, tout donner, tout sacrifier sans espoir de retour (Camus). – J'ai revu Colin, toujours le même_.

Le sang lui monta à la tête. Colin. Qui était ce Colin ? Blaise prit une inspiration en se traitant de crétin en manque d'affection et salua Luna qui ne tarda pas à lui répondre. Elle accepta sa demande de conversation visuelle, et non pas vocale car elle n'avait pas de micro sur son ordinateur. Une antiquité, à ce qu'il avait compris, datant de l'âge de pierre. A se demander comment Internet pouvait fonctionner sur sa vieille bécane. Elle lui avait expliqué que Harry avait jeté des sorts très puissants à l'appareil pour qu'il marche et l'ordinateur avait arrêté de l'embêter depuis longtemps.

« Oui ça va. Juste un peu fatiguée. Et toi ?

- Ça va. C'est qui, ce Colin ?

- Quelqu'un que je connaissais au lycée, il tenait le journal de l'école. Tu peux demander à Harry, Colin n'arrêtait pas de prendre des photos de lui. Je l'ai revu il y a deux jours. »

Blaise s'apaisa. Il se sentit soudain ridicule : la jalousie était montée à lui aussi vite que le mercure d'un thermomètre enfoncé dans le derrière d'un gamin fiévreux. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher de tels sentiments de s'emparer de son cœur : il décortiquait chaque mot de Luna en se demandant si elle était vraiment intéressée par lui ou si elle ne le voyait que comme un ami. Même pas, une connaissance, ils se connaissaient si peu… Enfin, il avait appris à la découvrir par l'intermédiaire de MSN, mais ce n'était pas pareil que quand il la voyait chez Harry.

L'étudiant était irrémédiablement attiré par Luna. Il avait beau se dire qu'elle était différente des autres, cela ne changeait en rien son avis sur elle. Par la Webcam, il pouvait la voir, avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, son vieux peignoir vert d'eau et son pyjama orange juste en-dessous. Rien à voir avec les filles qu'il avait fréquentées, voire aimées. Elle était aussi blonde qu'il était noir. Aussi simple qu'il était compliqué. Aussi réservée qu'il était ouvert. Son contraire, en quelque sorte. Et cela avait quelque chose d'attirant…

« Colin a le même âge que moi, mais j'ai sauté une classe alors j'étais dans le classe de Harry.

- Vous étiez proches, avec Colin ?

- Il a voulu sortir avec moi. »

Non, en fait, la jalousie ne lui mettait pas des idées dans la tête : ce gars était louche ! Il voulait lui prendre Luna, il en était certain ! D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas à lui… Mais pourquoi vivait-elle à Londres et non pas à Paris ?!

« Et il veut toujours ?

- Je crois.

- Tu en as envie ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Blaise s'emportait, lui posant des questions anodines alors qu'il bouillonnait devant l'écran. Il était tard, il était fatigué et il se sentait stupide, mais il ne voulait pas que Luna sorte avec un autre homme que lui. Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il la voulait, lui, il ne connaissait rien à ses sentiments… et ça lui importait beaucoup, ça…

Blaise ne pensa pas un seul instant que tout cela n'était qu'une machination. Oh oui, elle avait revu Colin Crevey, mais elle ne savait pas s'il avait voulu sortir avec elle. Harry lui avait juste dit de dire ça à Blaise pour voir sa réaction… réaction étrange, d'ailleurs…

**OoO**

« C'est vrai ? Ils partent à Londres pendant les vacances ?

- Faut croire. Draco a une semaine de congé. »

Ron regardait Blaise avec des étoiles bizarres dans les yeux.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont coucher ensemble ?

- Ron !! Cria Hermione. Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Mine de rien, ils ne l'ont jamais fait, dit Millicent, pensive.

- Vous n'en savez rien, soupira Théo.

- Draco me l'aurait dit ! » Ajouta Blaise avec fermeté.

Non mais oh ! Draco était son meilleur ami, il lui aurait dit s'il avait couché avec Harry ! D'ailleurs, le blondinet et son petit ami mettaient un temps fou à rentrer… Ils étaient allés promener Liloute, le temps que tout le monde arrive à la boutique. Soirée cinéma entre amis, les « vieux » dînant chez Isaline.

« Roooh, y'a bien des choses que le blondinet ne te dit pas, répliqua Nymph' avec un sourire mutin. Isaline, Ryry te dit des choses ?

- Nan et je ne veux même pas savoir. »

Elle en avait assez entendu pendant les vacances quand elle avait innocemment voulu se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain, occupée par un couple en pleine action. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'au bout, mais mine de rien, ça lui avait fait un choc d'entendre son bébé gémir de plaisir…

« Et si on faisait des paris ?? Lança Cho avec enthousiasme tout en tapant des mains.

- Ouais, des paris !!

- Ron !!

- Et des paris sur quoi ? Demanda Sirius, méfiant, cette chinoise folle dingue étant capable de tout.

- Ils partent bien samedi, hein ?

- Et alors ? Fit Blaise, sans comprendre.

- Parions ! Vous pensez qu'ils vont le faire le soir même ou dans la semaine ? »

Silence de mort. Puis crise de fous rires. Enfin, la plupart riait sauf Sirius, outré qu'on pense que son filleul était un lapin mais il n'était pas au courant de ses aventures dans la salle de bain, et Hermione qui levait les yeux au ciel. Mais bon, tout comme Remus, elle souriait. Même Severus ricanait, c'était dire…

« Alors, les paris ! Fit Cho, toute contente. Isaline, t'en penses quoi ?

- Ils le font le soir-même, affirma-t-elle.

- Isaline ! Protesta Sirius, outré.

- Et toi, Sirius ?

- Ils attendent ! Harry n'est pas un lapin ! Non mais ! »

Isaline se fit violence pour ne pas dire à Sirius que Harry avait vingt-et-un, qu'il s'était déjà fait tripoté et que, justement, Sirius n'était pas le mieux placé pour se plaindre étant donné qu'il avait perdu sa virginité à dix-sept ans… mais la vie sexuelle de son ami et de son neveu ne regardait personne à par eux-mêmes…

« Severus ?

- Ils le font.

- Sev' ?! Ça va pas ?!

- Harry a vingt-et-un, Sirius, alors arrête de crier au scandale. A son âge, tu étais loin d'être puceau. »

Ah la la… Soupira Isaline intérieurement. Severus et son tact naturel… Et Sirius qui grognait dans sa barbe des choses incompréhensibles, vexé au possible…

« Et toi, Remus ? Lui demanda Cho. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Je ne me prononce pas.

- T'es pas marrant…

- Moi, je dis qu'il ne le fera pas le premier soir, affirma Nymph'. Harry est trop prude, il ne va pas se laisser faire au bout de trois mois ! Je le connais. »

Nan, tu ne le connais pas, gémit Isaline en son for intérieur. Même s'il avait fait une prise de sang dernièrement pour des raisons évidentes, Nymph' semblait persuadée qu'il ne le ferait pas le premier soir, bien au contraire.

« Et toi, Blaise, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Lui demanda Nymph'.

- Il le fait. C'est sûr et certain, ça fait quand même depuis mai dernier qu'il a pas baisé !

- On dit faire l'amour, le reprit Hermione. Moi, je dis qu'il ne le fera pas.

- Je croyais que c'était un pari stupide ? Fit Ron, son portable contre l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton portable ?

- J'appelle Luna pour lui demander ce qu'elle ne pense. Moi, je dis qu'il le fait !

- Idem, ajouta Théo d'un air fataliste. Faut que Harry perde sa virginité, merde !

- Moi, je ne crois pas, contra Millicent. Il attendra ! »

Cho prenait note des paris sur son portable : elle était persuadée que Harry passait lui aussi à la casserole. Ron lui confirma que Luna était sûre à cent pour cent que Harry le ferait le soir même.

« On a déjà gagné le pari, alors, dit Théo d'un air vainqueur.

- Luna n'est pas fiable à 100% ! Répliqua Sirius, boudeur.

- Et on y gagne quoi, à ce pari ? Demanda Severus d'un air intéressé.

- Les perdants paient le resto' aux gagnants ! Et ça compte aussi pour les « sans avis », » ajouta la chinoise à l'adresse de Remus qui haussa les épaules.

Alors que Cho sautillait de joie à l'idée d'avoir un repas gratos, Sirius grommelait, sûr et certain que son filleul ne se laisserait pas faire le premier soir. Certes, ils avaient déjà dormi dans le même lit, lui et Draco, mais ils n'allaient quand même pas s'envoyer en l'air ou se tripoter chez Isaline. Donc, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment caressés ! Isaline et Blaise échangèrent un regard, l'une exaspérée et l'autre clairement amusé : oh non, Sirius se trompait lourdement là-dessus…

Les deux concernés, à savoir Harry et Draco, finirent par rentrer. Ils trouvèrent les autres un peu bizarres mais ils se dirent que c'était pas vraiment différent de d'habitude, donc ils haussèrent les épaules, alors que Liloute sautait sur sa maîtresse pour lui faire un câlin.

**OoO**

Ron se gara juste devant l'immeuble. Il descendit de sa voiture et la verrouilla. C'était une vieille voiture qu'il possédait depuis ses dix-huit ans. Achetée d'occasion, elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé de difficultés. Elle était grise, sans style particulier, mais il l'aimait bien, sa voiture, et elle était bien pratique.

Il avait appris à conduire avec Bill, en conduite accompagnée, et il n'avait passé qu'une seule fois son permis. Il avait un peu d'argent de côté et son frère l'avait aidé à acheter sa voiture, Ron lui remboursait tous les mois la somme prêtée. Cela lui garantissait une certaine autonomie, comme Harry avec sa moto ou même Théo qui possédait lui aussi sa propre voiture, c'était même Ron qui la lui avait trouvée.

Tout en pensant justement à sa voiture dont il allait devoir faire rapidement le plein, Ron sonna à l'interphone, appuyant sur le bouton « Granger ». Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix aigüe de Mme Granger se fit entendre et, une fois que Ron eut répondu, elle lui ouvrit la porte. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au jeune homme pour entrer dans l'immeuble, appeler l'ascenseur et monter au troisième étage. C'était un bâtiment simple mais très entretenu, les murs clairs, le sol dallé bien propre et la cabine d'ascenseur quasiment silencieuse. Ça changeait de son propre immeuble où l'ascenseur faisait un bruit d'Enfer, à se demander s'il n'allait pas se décrocher au passage ou si ses portes n'allaient pas rester en place au lieu de s'ouvrir…

Quand il fut arrivé au bon étage, Ron se planta devant la porte de l'appartement, vers la droite, et sonna. Mme Granger l'accueillit avec le sourire, comme toujours.

« Bonjour, Madame. Vous allez bien ? »

Ron se montrait toujours très poli avec les parents de Hermione. Ils étaient les parents de celle qu'il aimait, Ron leur devait le respect, et ce n'était pas quelque chose de contraignant, étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais opposés à sa relation avec leur fille unique. Et il savait à quel point les enfants uniques étaient couvés par leurs parents, il suffisait de voir Neville qui avait eu bien du mal à faire comprendre à ses parents qu'il voulait voler de ses propres ailes ou encore Harry avec Isaline.

La mère de Hermione lui embrassa les joues tendrement et le laissa entrer dans l'appartement. C'était un logement assez vaste, ou du moins plutôt grand pour seulement trois personnes. C'était un quatre pièce bien aménagé et joliment agencé. Le genre d'endroit chaleureux et simple où on se sentait bien. Son petit deux pièces qu'il partageait avec Neville était bien loin…

« Hermione est dans sa chambre, lui indiqua la maîtresse de maison. Va la rejoindre. »

Les parents de Hermione en étaient passés au tutoiement mais Ron continuait à les vouvoyer, c'était comme une marque de respect envers eux. Il lui faudrait plus de temps pour se montrer réellement familier avec eux.

Ron passa dans le couloir et regarda avec amusement les cadres qui y étaient accrochés, notamment une photo où on voyait Hermione âgée de deux ou trois ans. Elle souriait de toutes ses petites dents blanches, arrondissant ses joues rosées. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés encadraient son visage de poupon. Elle portait une petite robe blanche à fleurs. Hermione était tout simplement adorable sur cette photo, Ron ne se lassait jamais de la regarder quand il venait chez sa copine.

Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre et entra. Il la trouva penchée sur son bureau, lisant un bouquin aussi gros qu'elle. Sans faire de bruit, Ron s'avança vers elle, se mit derrière son dos et la prit dans ses bras. L'étudiante sursauta et cria sur Ron qu'il lui avait fait peur, rougissante de gêne alors qu'il ricanait.

« Tu ne m'as même pas entendu entrer. C'est si captivant que ça, ce bouquin ?

- Très ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au juste ? Lui demanda Hermione en reprenant contenance.

- Bah je t'ai dit hier que je t'emmenais manger ! Tu as oublié ?

- Heu… ça m'était sorti de la tête…

- Tant pis, c'est pas grave, dit Ron, un sourire amusé toujours sur ses lèvres. Allez viens, mets tes chaussures et ton manteau, je t'emmène !

- Ron, j'ai du travail, je dois réviser mes partiels !

- On est en février, tes partiels ne sont pas avant le mois de mai ! En plus, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Allez, viens… »

Comment résister à ses yeux de chien battu ? Hermione poussa un soupir de dépit, grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se leva de mauvais grâce. Enfin, en apparence, car dans le fond, elle était intriguée par cette « surprise ». Alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre, Ron l'enlaça soudainement, ses grands bras entourant son corps fin et fragile.

Surprise, Hermione sourit et ferma les yeux, se blottissant contre le corps ferme de son petit ami. Il était plus grand qu'elle, une tête de plus, et il était assez large d'épaules. Elle se sentait frêle à côté de lui, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait étonné ses parents : Ron était un homme bien bâti qui s'entretenait et son travail était assez physique, il avait des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus, un air débraillé et des manières peu gracieuses. Mais ça restait un garçon sympathique qui savait où était sa place, et derrière ses airs un peu gauche, il était plutôt attendrissant.

Et Hermione était amoureuse de ce garçon, dont l'univers était complètement différent du sien : il avait arrêté tôt l'école et il était devenu mécanicien dans un garage automobile, il avait une grande famille très soudée et il était plutôt ouvert. Au contraire, Hermione allait valider son Master en Droit, elle était fille unique et ses véritables amis se résumaient à Blaise, Draco et Millicent. Oh, elle avait des copines, des copains, mais rien de bien sérieux. Enfin, elle s'était découvert d'autres amis, comme Harry, Cho ou Théo qu'elle aimait bien, aussi.

Hermione sentait qu'elle s'épanouissait avec lui. C'était différent d'avec Viktor, dont elle n'avait même plus de nouvelles. Elle se sentait amoureuse, elle savait aussi que Ron l'aimait même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Cela se voyait dans ses gestes, ses regards, ses attentions… Oh, leur couple n'était pas parfait, elle était une acharnée du travail et Ron était déjà dans la vie active, tous deux avaient leurs disputes et leurs colères.

La dernière en date était celle concernant Cormac. Quand ils eurent quitté la fête, Ron s'était énervé après Hermione et s'en était suivi d'une dispute qui ne dura pas bien longtemps : Hermione ne voulait pas s'embrouiller avec son petit ami et ce dernier ne voulait pas pourrir davantage la soirée. Néanmoins, il avait interdit à Hermione de fréquenter ce fils à papa qui ne voyait que son nombril et la jeune fille, pour une fois, ne protesta pas. Dans le fond, elle était admirative : Ron avait royalement envoyé Cormac bouler sans utiliser la moindre insulte, même si son self-control était mis à dure épreuve.

Hermione poussa un léger soupir de contentement quand Ron embrassa ses cheveux. Elle leva la tête il lui fit un bisou sur la bouche, tendre et appuyé. Puis, ils s'écartèrent et Ron lui prit la main, la tirant hors de sa chambre, une fois qu'elle en eut éteint la lumière. Ils déboulèrent dans l'entrée où Ron récupéra son manteau et remit ses pompes, tandis que sa petite amie cherchait ses chaussures pour les enfiler. Ron la regarda mettre ses petites ballerines noires, et soudain, un frisson très désagréable parcourut son dos. Il baissa les yeux et vit une grosse touffe de poils orange se frotter contre sa jambe. C'était le chat de Hermione, Pattenrond, une grosse bestiole orange avec un nez écrasé et un regard aussi intelligent qu'énervant. Ron n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ces bêtes-là et ce chat lui était particulièrement antipathique, ce que sa petite amie savait parfaitement, et ça la faisait rire.

Ils dirent « au revoir » à la mère de Hermione et sortir de l'appartement, main dans la main. Et alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur, Ron eut une petite pensée pour Harry qui devait s'emmerder comme un rat mort à la fête d'Alicia.

**OoO**

Et le rouquin n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Harry était passé prendre Cho chez elle. La chinoise vivait seule depuis la veille, Olivier était parti à Londres pour aller voir Marcus. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour passer un week-end romantique à deux, avec au programme des balades dans la capitale. Harry voyait plutôt ce voyage comme une mise au point : tous deux allaient passer ces quelques jours ensembles et voir si ça en valait la peine. Marcus travaillait toute la semaine, Olivier allait donc rendre visite à ses amis d'Angleterre, mais le week-end, ils le passeraient à deux. Si ça se passait mal, alors ça voudrait dire qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour être ensemble.

Cho partageait son avis. Olivier ne s'était pas répandu dans les détails, mais elle voyait la situation de la même façon que Harry. Elle et son colocataire s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes et Cho était certaine qu'il allait faire profil bas quand il rentrerait, qu'importe l'issue de ce séjour à Londres. Si la future photographe n'était pas prête du tout à entendre parler de ce connard de Marcus aux dents jaunes et aux cheveux même pas bien coiffés, elle ne pouvait pourtant pas faire la tête éternellement à Olivier qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Bon, elle l'avait fait mariner un petit bout de temps, mais bon, c'était passé.

Enfin bref. Harry était donc allé chercher Cho chez elle et ils étaient partis ensemble chez Alicia. Elle était professeur de sport dans un collège et, de part ses parents, possédait un trois pièces. Pour son anniversaire, elle avait invité une bonne vingtaine de personnes. Ce qui faisait beaucoup, vu la taille de cette cage à lapins…

Et Harry s'emmerdait. Proprement et simplement. Il connaissait la moitié des personnes invitées, ils discutaient et riait avec eux, parlant de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien. Harry faisait comme s'il s'amusait, comme s'il était à l'aise, alors qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Il y avait bien deux ou trois personnes de sympa qu'il aimait bien, mais bon… Surtout qu'il se faisait draguer. Bon, en soi, ce n'était pas grave. Mais cela le gênait.

Une blonde était venue roucouler près de lui et lui avait demandé de danser avec elle, Alicia ayant mis de la musique. Harry avait accepté mais il n'était pas resté bien longtemps : les mains baladeuses de cette fille l'exaspéraient et il ne trouvait pas ça marrant. Enfin, de danser avec cette fille, quoi. Ni avec elle, ni avec un homosexuel qui l'aborda de façon très franche. Harry finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, un verre de Coca dans la main, avec une impression bizarre. Un peu comme s'il était mal-à-l'aise. Danser avec ces deux personnes ne lui avait pas plu, et il se dit que c'était sans doute parce qu'il était déjà en couple. Le fait qu'il sorte avec Draco l'empêchait de rester indifférent aux avances, il ne pouvait pas danser avec quelqu'un sans se sentir coupable, alors qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Et puis même, ce n'était pas marrant. C'était mieux quand c'était avec Draco…

Ainsi, Harry était assis sur le canapé et s'occupait comme il pouvait en espérant que le moment du gâteau arriverait rapidement. La musique était trop forte, l'air frais de la fenêtre ouverte lui caressait la nuque. Les gens buvaient, criaient, chantaient… Ça sentait la future gueule-de-bois à plein nez. Les personnes potables que Harry connaissait avaient déjà bu un ou deux verres, il devait donc se coltiner le mec avec qui il avait dansé. Il lui faisait des avances de façon très franche et semblait frustré que Harry n'y réponde pas, de façon positive ou négative.

En fait, Harry se retenait de se lever et de quitter cet appartement trop bruyant où on ne pouvait faire un pas sans pousser tout le monde. De plus, écouter ce type lui parler de sexe, de fellation et de vibromasseur lui plaisait moyennement. A la façon dont il dansait, et comme il était plutôt bien foutu, ce type devant penser qu'il était un bon plan cul. Et Harry ne pouvait se rabattre sur personne, ils étaient tous plus ou moins bourrés ou en train de danser. Mais quand ce mec lui parla de double pénétration avec un regard lubrique à l'appui, Harry n'en supporta pas davantage. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et regarda l'heure. Il se mordilla la lèvre puis fit un mouvement pour se lever, le mec lui attrapa le bras.

« Où tu vas ?

- Aux toilettes.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Tu es gentil, mais je dois appeler mon mec, c'est urgent. À tout de suite. »

Et Harry sortit du salon sans un regard en arrière, laissant le gars aussi stupéfait qu'énervé sur le canapé. Il avisa la cuisine, reconvertie en « coin fumeurs » et partit dans la chambre d'Alicia. Il en alluma la lumière et ferma la porte. Puis, il composa un SMS sur son portable : « Je m'emmerde ». C'était un peu comme un message de détresse. Mais Harry n'en pouvait plus, cette fête le fatiguait plus qu'elle ne l'amusait. Et se débarrasser de ce pot de colle était peu évident vu le monde qu'il y avait dans ce salon…

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver : « Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas y aller ». Ce n'était pas faux. Draco devait être un peu vexé, c'était compréhensible. Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, hésitant. Le bruit de la musique était assourdi par la porte close. Il eut peur pendant un instant de vexer Alicia, mais il se dit qu'il en avait vraiment trop marre et cette fête le soulait. Alors il composa un nouveau SMS, en se disant que tout déprendrait selon la réponse de Draco : « Tu as mangé ? ».

**OoO**

Draco était sur son ordinateur. Il avait travaillé un peu. Pas beaucoup. Pas envie. Il aurait beau essayer de réfléchir, il n'y arriverait pas. Ou du moins pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il pensait trop à Harry. À cette fête où il s'était rendu, sans lui. Draco comprenait maintenant ce que ressentaient ses ex quand il se rendait à des soirées sans eux. Il ne savait pas ce que Harry faisait, si on le draguait, s'il s'amusait sans lui… Il devenait de plus en plus possessif, avec le temps. Mais si Harry était sorti avec des gens qu'il connaissait, Théo, Ron, Olivier… Ceux-là, ça ne le dérangeait pas, Harry n'avait même pas besoin de lui dire qu'il sortait avec eux, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais quand ce n'était pas avec eux…

De dépit, Draco s'était connecté sur MSN, discutant avec Blaise et Millicent tout en lisant un livre. Son amie lui parlait de Gregory qu'elle voyait de plus en plus souvent malgré son travail prenant, tandis que Blaise se plaignait de Luna qui ne comprenait pas ses sous-entendus.

Juste à côté de sa main se trouvait son téléphone portable. Harry venait de lui envoyer un SMS : « Je m'emmerde ». Draco avait soupiré avant de lui répondre : « Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas y aller ». C'était vrai : pourquoi aller à une fête alors qu'on savait qu'on allait s'ennuyer ? Enfin, pour lui, c'était toujours le cas, mais Harry n'avait absolument aucune obligation, Draco n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et ce texto de Harry l'énervait au plus haut point.

Son téléphone vibra. Nouveau SMS. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et prit son portable, puis ouvrit le message : « Tu as mangé ? ».

Son cœur ne mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.

**OoO**

Et même quand il lui répondit, son cœur continuait de battre toujours aussi fort. Harry regarda la porte de la chambre, écouta pour être sûr que personne ne le cherchait, puis il s'autorisa à lire le message : « Non ». Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

Il pesa le pour et le contre. Alicia serait peut-être déçue, voire énervée, alors que c'était tout juste si elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Et il ne savait pas vraiment quelle serait la réaction de Cho, qu'il allait devoir raccompagner chez elle. Mais Harry avait vraiment envie de s'en aller, il avait mieux à faire que d'être ici. Certes, il n'était venu que pour Cho qui ne voulait pas venir seule, il lui avait promis. Mais bon…

Draco n'avait pas dîné…

**OoO**

Son portable vibra à nouveau dans sa main. Draco ouvrit le message et il ne put retenir ses joues de rosir. Il venait de comprendre : « Je suis là dans 20 minutes ». Draco se sentit terriblement bête quand un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. Il écrivit un nouveau texto : « Je t'attends ».

Et une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Harry arriva devant chez lui. Draco sortit donc du salon où il regardait la télévision en l'attendant. Il n'avait pas mangé avant que Harry ne le contacte, de mauvaise humeur à cause de toute cette histoire, surtout que ses parents étaient absents. Et quand Draco le vit à cheval sur sa moto, tenant son casque entre ses mains, le blond le trouva incroyablement sexy et fut encore plus heureux de le voir. C'était stupide de penser une telle chose, Harry n'allait pas le quitter, mais Draco ne pensait pas vraiment à ça : Harry avait quitté la fête et passait le chercher pour l'emmener quelque part. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Et la réciproque était vraie.

Draco passa un bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Harry répondit avec ardeur à ce baiser, tout en passant lui aussi un bras autour de la taille de son homme. Ils se séparèrent, Draco aima le sourire malicieux de Harry qui s'excusa pour son retard.

« Je devais déposer Cho avant de venir.

- Et ça ne t'a pas posé de problèmes pour partir ?

- Alicia n'était pas contente, mais Cho s'emmerdait et lui a dit clairement que, je cite, « cette fête la faisait royalement chier ». »

Draco eut un sourire amusé avant de monter derrière Harry qui démarra la moto. Dans un crissement de pneus, ils quittèrent le quartier riche et huppé pour bientôt s'aventurer dans les rues plus lumineuses et animées de Paris. Assis derrière Harry, ses bras autour de sa taille, Draco se sentait vivant. La moto slalomait entre les voitures, le vent froid s'engouffrait dans son manteau et il sentait la chaleur du corps de Harry contre lui. Il avait presque l'impression que tout cela était irréel : Harry était censé s'amuser à une fête où Draco n'était pas convié, et pourtant il était assis derrière lui, sur sa moto.

Harry ne tarda pas à trouver un restaurant, assez simple et discret, devant lequel il se gara. Ils descendirent du véhicule et entrèrent dans l'établissement, chaud et accueillant. Une serveuse vint les accueillir et les accompagna dans un coin tranquille du restaurant où les deux hommes s'installèrent. Draco ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux, le regardant retirer son manteau, poser son casque à ses pieds ou encore se saisir du menu. Le blond avait envie de le tirer dans les toilettes et de l'embrasser comme un désespéré, une vague de désir s'emparant de tout son être. Il tenta de la réfréner, en se traitant d'obsédé, avec pour seule excuse que ça faisait bien huit mois qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour.

« Dray, à quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda soudain Harry.

- Au fait que ni toi ni moi ne devrions être ici ce soir.

- Je m'ennuyais vraiment trop. »

Inutile de lui raconter ce début de soirée, l'atmosphère étouffante de l'appartement, les bouteilles d'alcool, la musique trop forte, le coin fumeur dans la cuisine et du type qui lui parlait de double pénétration anale…

« C'était une fête pas terrible. Enfin, moi j'aime pas trop ça.

- C'est-à-dire ? Fit Draco alors que la serveuse déposait une petite corbeille de pain sur la table.

- Musique à fond, une vingtaine de personnes dans un petit appartement…

- Sans oublier l'alcool.

- Exactement, approuva Harry qui posa son menu sur son assiette, ayant choisi. Cho aussi s'ennuyait, donc quand je lui ai dit que je voulais partir, elle semblait plus contente qu'énervée. Je crois qu'elle se prenait la tête avec Michael.

- Michael ?

- Ah, tu ne le connais pas… en fait, Cho est sorti avec lui pour se débarrasser d'une fille qui la harcelait, mais c'était un arrangement, il n'y avait pas de sentiments. Mais Michael était amoureux d'elle et ils sont en mauvais termes, depuis. Il est aussi sorti avec Ginny.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'elle devient, celle-là ? »

Harry l'avait vu dernièrement, quand il était passé chez Ron et Neville. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé un mot et fuyait son regard. Harry l'ignora en se disant qu'ainsi elle le laisserait tranquille. C'était sans compter Ron qui, agacé, dit à sa sœur qu'elle pouvait s'en aller si elle n'était pas contente et Ginny fit un scandale de tous les diables. Elle fit maints reproches à Harry qui faillit s'en aller en claquant la porte, en ayant assez de ces scènes : il ne devait rien à Ginny, il sortait avec Draco, point à la ligne.

« Mais quelle chieuse…

- Oh, tu dis des gros mots, maintenant ? Dit Harry avec un sourire mutin.

- Vous avez choisi ? » Demanda soudain la serveuse, un carnet à la main.

Tous deux passèrent commande et rendirent les menus à la jeune femme qui leur fit un petit sourire avant de s'en aller vers les cuisines.

« Enfin bref. Cho était contente de s'en aller, Michael peut être chiant quand il veut. »

Draco hocha la tête. La serveuse revint et posa une bouteille d'eau en verre sur la table, puis repartit. Harry les servit puis but une gorgée. Mine de rien, il n'avait quasiment rien bu depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui, refusant de boire une goutte d'alcool chez Alicia et il avait juste réussi à chopper un fond de Coca dans une bouteille. Son éducation l'avait empêché de se servir dans le frigo, déjà parce que c'était impoli, mais surtout parce que la cuisine empestait la fumée de cigarette.

« Tu t'ennuyais vraiment ? »

Les lèvres posées sur le bord de son verre, Harry leva les yeux vers Draco. Il semblait incertain, comme s'il avait vraiment du mal à croire que Harry se soit ennuyé au point de s'en aller et de l'emmener dîner. C'était un changement de programme assez étrange. Harry posa son verre et hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

« Disons que… c'est pas marrant.

- Pardon ?

- Pour être franc avec toi, j'ai dansé avec une fille et un gars. Je me suis fait draguer. Mais c'était pas marrant. »

Ça n'avait rien d'amusant. Enfin… Harry était de ceux qui pouvaient danser avec n'importe qui, jouer avec un garçon ou une fille qu'il connaissait ou non sans draguer ou céder aux avances. C'était pour s'amuser, comme quand il dansait avec Sirius, Luna ou encore Cho.

« Mais comme on sort ensemble, toi et moi… Je ne m'amuse pas. Je culpabilise un peu parce que tu n'es pas là, et ça me gêne de me faire draguer alors que je suis pris. C'est un peu bête, je sais, mais… je ne sais pas, je me sens moins insouciant. »

Ce n'était plus marrant de jouer avec d'autres personnes, de les regarder le draguer, de jouer le jeu ou de les repousser gentiment. Ce n'était plus marrant de supporter les avances d'une jolie blonde pulpeuse ou les regards lubriques d'un homme intéressé.

Harry fut arraché à ses pensées par une main qui glissait sur la sienne. Il baissa les yeux et vit les doigts pâles de Draco s'enlacer légèrement aux siens. Puis, il leva la tête et eut un léger sourire quand son regard rencontra celui tendre de Draco, dont le visage semblait dire : « Ah toi alors… ».

« Tu en es donc réduit à m'emmener à chacune de tes soirées pour ne pas t'ennuyer.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Je t'aime. »

Harry piqua un fard monstrueux, ce qui fit sourire Draco qui se retint de rire. Harry était incroyablement mignon avec ses joues toutes rouges. Un vrai gamin. Mais il l'aimait, son gamin, et il était heureux que Harry ne puisse se passer de sa présence comme lui-même avait du mal à supporter son absence…

**OoO**

Draco regarda discrètement la pendule accrochée au mur et se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas son genre de garder le nez collé à sa montre ou levé vers une horloge, mais ce jour-là, il avait vraiment envie de s'en aller.

Son service à l'hôpital était bientôt terminé. Encore un petit quart d'heure et il pourrait rejoindre les vestiaires pour se changer. Tout en suivant les autres stagiaires dans un couloir de l'hôpital, Draco énuméra mentalement les prochaines étapes de sa journée, en se disant qu'elle était loin d'être terminée. Il voyait même la fin de son après-midi et sa soirée d'un œil peu avenant : Draco n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les voyages, il détestait le train et appréciait moyennement l'avion à cause d'un léger vertige dont il souffrait depuis qu'il était enfant.

Étant jeune, Draco avait fait de nombreux voyages linguistiques, se rendant sur l'île de Malte, à New York, en Italie, en Espagne, ou encore en Australie. Chaque été, ses parents l'envoyaient à l'étranger et cela avait duré du collège jusqu'au lycée. Draco n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé prendre les transports, souvent longs, et avec les années, c'était devenue sa hantise, et aucune de ses ruses ne parvint à faire fléchir ses parents qui l'envoyaient à l'étranger chaque année.

Le petit quart d'heure passa et Draco put rejoindre les vestiaires pour se changer. Pour une fois, il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires. D'habitude, il prenait son temps, jugeant qu'il était inutile de se presser, mais il avait pas mal de choses à faire et il voulait rapidement s'en aller. Donc, une fois changé, Draco parcourut l'hôpital à grandes enjambées. Il prit quand même le temps de dire « au revoir » au Dr McGonagall qui semblait quelque peu irritée, mais elle lui souhaita de bonnes vacances et du repos avec sincérité. Mais rapidement, elle fut abordée par un jeune interne qui, paniqué, lui disait qu'on avait besoin d'elle aux urgences : une jeune fille avait décidé de s'épiler le maillot avec son épilateur électrique et elle s'était coincée la petite lèvre. Minerva McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel en pestant après ces jeunes qui passaient leur vie à s'arracher les poils. Avec un sourire sarcastique, Draco lui souhaita un bon courage, puis se dirigea vers la sortie et rencontra en chemin le directeur de l'hôpital, Albus Dumbledore, en train de discuter avec une infirmière.

Une fois dehors, Draco se dirigea vers sa voiture puis rentra chez lui. Il gara son véhicule dans le garage, entra dans la demeure et monta à l'étage après avoir embrassé sa mère. Sa valise était prête, il l'avait faite la veille, mais il avait quelques petites choses à embarquer en plus qu'il n'avait pas préparées, à savoir son ordinateur portable et le disque dur externe. Il hésitait à l'emmener mais il se résolut finalement à sortir son appareil, à vérifier que tous les câbles soient bien là, puis à le poser à côté de sa valise. Draco l'utilisait rarement, seulement quand il partait en voyage.

Quand toutes ses petites vérifications furent faites, à savoir son portefeuille et les billets de train, Draco put enfin aller se laver et se changer. A peine en eut-il fini avec sa toilette que Mr Dobby venait frapper à sa porte. Etonné, Draco la lui ouvrit, les pieds encore nus et une paire de chaussettes à la main.

« Oui ?

- Mr Sirius Black est arrivé, Draco.

- Ah, j'arrive tout de suite. Vous pouvez me descendre ça ? »

Draco lui tendit son sac en bandoulière et la sacoche contenant son ordinateur portable que le vieil homme prit avec beaucoup de précautions. Le blond mit ses chaussettes, jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre bien rangée, puis prit sa valise. Il retrouva Sirius dans l'entrée, avec sa mère. Il semblait clairement se faire chier, il ne prenait même pas la peine de le cacher. Par contre, Narcissa n'était pas à son aise et tentait de le cacher derrière une attitude hautaine. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment entendue avec son cousin, et depuis qu'il s'était mêlé à l'affaire « Nymphadora Tonks », leurs relations n'avaient fait que se dégrader encore un peu plus, évidemment. Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, comme si elle le défiait de faire un pas de plus chez elle. Les traits de l'écrivain s'adoucirent quand il vit Draco et un grand sourire jovial étira ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir, beau blond ! »

Draco aurait pu rire de l'expression outrée de sa mère, mais il se dit que ça ferait mauvais genre. Donc il garda son visage neutre, souriant à peine.

« Bonsoir, Sirius. Tu es en avance, non ?

- Ce serait bête si vous étiez en retard. C'est moi ou ta valise est énorme ? Fit l'écrivain en regardant la malle que Draco soulevait avec difficultés dans l'escalier.

- Et encore, je n'emmène que le strict minimum.

- Et quand tu nous fais la totale, ça fait quoi ?

- Harry n'est pas là ? Demanda soudain Draco, trouvant étonnant que Sirius soit seul dans le hall d'entrée.

- Théo et Seamus ont une fuite d'eau, il est allé les aider en catastrophe. Il doit revenir à la maison, normalement. »

Draco hocha la tête en se disant que c'était bien le moment pour avoir une fuite d'eau… Puis, il embrassa sa mère tandis que Sirius empoignait sa valise et la tirait vers l'extérieur en lançant un « au revoir » à la maîtresse de maison. Il sortit dehors, suivi de près par Draco qui voulut récupérer son bien mais l'écrivain se moqua de lui : il n'avait pas de force, autant qu'il le fasse lui-même ou ils n'étaient pas couchés.

« T'as une grande baraque, quand même… Dit Sirius alors qu'ils passaient le portail. Harry exagérait pas quand il disait que c'était grand, chez toi…

- Je dirais qu'elle est à l'image de la fortune de mon père.

- Quand on voit la maison d'Isaline, c'est ridicule, à côté. Moins grand et moins rangé. Si elle était là, elle dirait qu'elle aurait bien voulu que son parquet brille comme ça. Remarque, chez moi, c'est pas mieux, c'est tout petit et crade à cause des travaux…

- Vos maisons sont très biens comme elles sont, affirma Draco, tandis que Sirius mettait sa valise dans le coffre, où se trouvait déjà celle de Harry.

- Elle est petite quand même, tu as dû étouffer quand t'étais chez Isaline. Allez, monte dans la voiture, il fait un froid de chien. »

Draco s'assit sur le siège passager tandis que Sirius s'installait devant le volant. Il avait une sensation bizarre dans le ventre : oui, il vivait dans une villa hors de prix, avec un parquet ciré et des étagères rangées. Mais la petite maison d'Isaline et Harry était tout aussi agréable, voire même plus, malgré le bazar et le sol un peu abîmé et terne. C'était une maison qui respirait la chaleur et la vie, et pas le luxe et l'impersonnalité.

« Alors comme ça, Théo et Seamus ont eu une fuite d'eau ?

- Oui, Théo a appelé dans l'après-midi en catastrophe, alors Harry est allé les aider. La machine à laver, je crois. Là, il doit être rentré, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure.

- Et Harry sait quoi faire quand la machine à laver fuit ? Demanda Draco, septique.

- T'as pas choisi le plus con, comme petit ami ! Ria Sirius. Harry sait tout faire ! Enfin, il sait faire pas mal de choses. Je lui ai tout appris ! »

Il faisait bon, dans la voiture de Sirius. Ce n'était pas un gros véhicule mais une jolie voiture quand même qui avait du style. Draco avait compris dans les conversations que Sirius aimait les belles caisses, mais il avait dû faire la part des choses : Isaline avait ouvert une nouvelle boutique en France, il avait dû s'adapter au mode de vie de Severus et puis, il y avait ce projet en commun, cette maison qu'ils avaient achetée ensemble. Donc s'offrir une voiture aussi grosse et aussi chère que sa maison, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite… Surtout qu'il était écrivain, et malgré son succès du moment, sa carrière pouvait dégringoler à n'importe quel moment, et il le savait.

Draco poussa un soupir et se laissa aller en arrière, alors que Sirius allumait la radio. Ils discutèrent un peu, tranquillement. Sirius lui dit que sa mère n'avait pas changé. Enfin, elle avait vieilli, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, Nymph' avait seize piges, voire dix-sept. Il n'avait pas la mémoire des dates. Bref, ça faisait une douzaine d'année qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et c'était toujours la même, avec quelques rides en plus.

« Les mêmes cheveux blonds impeccables, ses robes couteuses… Une petite princesse. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle était blonde, d'ailleurs. Chez les Black, comme notre nom l'indique, on est tous bruns.

- Moi aussi, ça m'a étonné, avoua Draco. Les mystères de la nature.

- Quand j'étais plus jeune, comme j'étais persuadé que Narcissa était une enfant illégitime, j'ai pris un de ses cheveux et un autre à sa mère. Et en fait, c'était vraiment sa fille…

- Sirius, tu es impossible !

- Hé ! C'est James qui a eu l'idée, je n'ai fait que l'appliquer ! Remus nous a aidés, aussi, un ami de ses parents faisait ce genre de trucs…

- Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, soupira Draco d'un fataliste. Et moi qui croyais que Remus était quelqu'un de fréquentable…

- Disons qu'il était le moins turbulent.

- Isaline a dû en voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Hm… C'est sûr qu'elle n'a pas été gâtée avec Harry et Nymph'…

- Pardon ?!

- Quoi, elle t'a pas raconté ? »

Hilare, Sirius changea la station de radio pour se positionner sur une onde un peu plus rythmée et rock. Draco scrutait son visage en se demandant bien ce que l'écrivain lui cachait.

« Elle devait me raconter quoi ?

- Attends, tu vas rire ! Quand Harry avait… Merde, j'ai aucune mémoire des chiffres ! Bref, tu sais que Harry a arrêté le lycée pendant sa première année ? Bien, fit Sirius quand Draco eut hoché la tête. Juste avant les grandes vacances, Nymph' a cassé avec son petit ami et elle n'allait pas très bien. Alors elle a décidé, pour se remonter le moral, qu'elle ferait le tour du monde.

- Le tour du monde ? Répéta Draco, septique.

- Ouais. Enfin, elle voulait déjà visiter son pays, donc elle a tout planifié pour faire le tour de l'Angleterre, elle pensait faire des petits boulots pour subvenir à ses besoins.

- Et en quoi Harry… Oh non…

- Oh si ! S'exclama Sirius tout en manœuvrant un rond point. Harry a décidé d'y aller avec elle et même Luna s'y est mise ! Je te laisse imaginer la peur d'Isaline quand ces deux idiots ont disparu du jour au lendemain… Ils avaient juste laissé un petit mot pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'ils l'appelleraient bientôt, ils étaient partis rapidement comme ils avaient achetés des billets d'occas', mais Isaline ses rongé les ongles pendant des heures et des heures… Bon, ils ne sont pas allés bien loin, Harry et Luna voulaient juste faire le tour d'Angleterre et Isaline a des amis dans la police, ils ont eu vite fait de les retrouver, Nymph' avait utilisé sa carte bleue. »

Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil à cause d'un œil en verre qu'il portait pour remplacer celui qu'il avait perdu, avait mis un temps fou à rassurer Isaline, en lui disant que ça irait bien, qu'on allait retrouver ses gosses, Nymph' avait peut-être utilisé sa carte bleue. D'ailleurs, il ne manqua pas de passer un savon abominable aux fugitifs. Et Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginer la mine gênée d'enfants fautifs que ces trois-là devaient avoir…

« Nan mais ça va pas ?! Fit Sirius d'une voix grave pour imiter le flic, ce qui fit sourire Draco. Faire peur à votre mère, comme ça ! Et toi, Tonks ! Espèce de gamine inconsciente, tu croyais aller où comme ça, bougre d'andouille ! Draco, mais tu aurais vu ça… J'ai bien cru que Maugrey n'allait jamais arrêter ! Pire qu'Isaline dans ses grands jours ! Nymph' avait envie de disparaître dans le mur, Harry était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et Luna… bah c'est Luna, quoi, la tête dans les nuages… Un jour mémorable, tu peux me croire !

- Je vois ça… Sirius, c'est un peu hors sujet, mais pourquoi tu as dit Tonks, tout à l'heure ? »

Le visage de Sirius sembla s'assombrir. Un peu. Ou peut-être était-ce le ciel qui prenait une teinte plus noire, le soleil qui déclinait ou encore les lampadaires qui commençaient peu à peu à s'allumer.

« Maugrey a connu Nymph' quand… elle a dérivé. Il a essayé de la chopper pour la ramener chez elle, mais il n'a jamais réussi. Quand Isaline s'est mise à chercher Nymph', elle est allée au commissariat pour déposer un avis de recherche et elle est tombée sur lui. »

Maugrey avait trouvé étrange que cette femme s'intéresse à Tonks seulement maintenant. Il l'avait envoyé bouler en lui donnant quand même l'endroit approximatif où il avait vu Tonks pour la dernière fois. Quelques semaines plus tard, cette femme le rappelait en lui disant que la gamine s'était enfuie de chez elle. Elle semblait triste, au téléphone, et elle lui demandait s'il pouvait la chercher pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, parce qu'elle, elle n'en était plus capable.

Autant dire qu'Isaline remonta dans l'estime de Maugrey, qui fut stupéfait que cette femme ait pu attraper Tonks et la ramener de force chez elle. Par la suite, il se mit à sa recherche, mais il s'arrêta rapidement car Isaline l'appela à nouveau : la gosse était revenue chez elle. Le vieux flic vint voir Tonks et constata avec un certain soulagement qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle avait une maison. Et qu'elle ne s'en irait plus.

« Quand Isaline s'est battu pour avoir sa garde, Maugrey a essayé d'y mettre son grain de sel, même si ça ne servait à rien. Il aimait bien Nymph'. C'est un vieux con, mais il est pas méchant. Isaline a le don pour s'entendre avec les gens louches, tu verrais son médecin, le Dr Grindelwald…

- Pourquoi il l'appelait Tonks ?

- C'était comme ça qu'elle se faisait appeler. Personne ne savait son prénom, là-bas. Remarque, elle a toujours eu du mal avec, c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle Nymph'. Mais à cette époque-là, elle se faisait appeler Tonks. Une façon comme une autre de faire vivre le nom de ses parents. Elle était malheureuse et seule, à cette époque. Et puis tu sais… Je crois qu'elle se faisait appeler comme ça pour qu'on la retrouve. »

C'était inconscient. Si elle ne se faisait connaître que sous le nom de « Nymph' », ou autre, il aurait été plus difficile de la retrouver. Dans le fond, même si elle s'était battue contre Isaline, elle voulait qu'on la retrouve. Qu'on la sorte de là.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils ont pu…

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, trancha Sirius en lui jetant un regard sérieux. Tout ça, ça ne te regarde pas. Bon, je t'avoue que tu ne me plaisais pas des masses, au début, mais je te le dis : toute cette histoire ne te concerne pas. Ne cherche pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Cette histoire est réglée et plus personne ne veut y penser, et surtout pas Nymph' et Remus. Ça ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

Il y avait des blessures qu'on ne pourrait jamais guérir. La famille d'Isaline, c'était une famille d'estropiés, et chacun devait gérer sa vie en laissant de côté les entailles que la vie leur avait faites. Remus ne voulait même pas entendre parler du passé de Nymph'. Non pas par honte, il avait eu plus d'une conversation à ce propos avec elle, mais plutôt pour ne pas ressasser le passé et se pourrir la vie. Ils avaient une nouvelle vie, maintenant, une vie à eux, donc inutile de penser à autrefois, cela ne pouvait que leur faire du mal. Et Severus, de son côté, avait adopté le même langage avec Sirius. Ils parlaient rarement de la prison et, quand ce thème venait dans une conversation, son amant s'arrêtait net et partait dans une autre direction. Sirius ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant.

« Enfin bref, parlons d'autre chose. T'as pas oublié les billets, au moins ?

- Non, ils sont dans mon sac, répondit Draco en lui montrant ledit sac posé à ses pieds.

- C'est pas celui que Remus et Nymph' t'ont offert ?

- Si. Je l'utilise pour les cours. »

C'était un sac assez simple, voire commun, mais Draco l'aimait bien, il était pratique, et il était le genre de personnes qui ne changeait jamais de sac tant qu'il n'était pas troué ou déchiré, il n'avait donc jamais jugé utile d'en utiliser un autre que celui-là. Et puis, il avait pour habitude d'utiliser les cadeaux qu'on lui offrait quand ils lui plaisaient.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement tout le long du trajet. Sirius finit par mettre un album dans le lecteur CD et Nicolas Sirkis chanta tour à tour _J'ai demandé à la lune_, _La lettre de métal_ et _Cérémonia_. L'écrivain se gara alors que le chanteur d'Indochine terminait de chanter _Marilyn_. Il éteignit le moteur puis sortit de la voiture, suivi par Draco, puis fouilla dans sa poche jusqu'à sortir les clés de la maison pour en ouvrir la porte.

Quand ils entrèrent, Liloute sortit en trombe du salon et se rua dans les jambes de Sirius qui l'attrapa au vol, tandis que Harry apparaissait à son tour. Il s'avança vers Draco pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres en guise de « bonjour ». Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et pulpeuses, Draco avait l'impression qu'un brouillard se levait : cette sensation de mollesse qui le poursuivait depuis le matin se dissipait, maintenant qu'il avait son amant devant les yeux, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Alors que Harry sortait ses chaussures, Isaline appela Draco du salon. Le blond traversa le couloir et entra dans le salon, où se trouvait la tatoueuse, qui tendit les bras vers lui comme si elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il sourit et s'avança vers elle, s'assit sur le canapé et elle le prit contre elle, le serrant fort contre son cœur. Draco ne put que lui rendre son étreinte, en se disant que se faire câliner de cette façon était bien agréable, et si un jour sa relation avec Harry se terminait, ce serait une chose qu'il regretterait énormément. Mais il préférait ne pas penser à cela, à cette souffrance inimaginable dont il ne se remettrait pas. Il préférait savourer cette étreinte, le corps chaud d'Isaline, ses bras autour de lui et sentir son parfum.

« Fais bien attention à toi, surtout. Et fais attention à Harry, aussi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

- Tu m'appelles quand vous arrivez, hein ?

- Oui Maman, c'est promis. »

Isaline rougit et lui lança un regard mauvais, voyant clairement qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais la tatoueuse ne dit rien : oui, elle était une maman poule, et alors ? Son Harry allait à Londres pour la première fois en quatre ans, elle avait bien le droit de s'inquiéter ! Même si elle était sûre que tout irait bien…

Harry revint dans le salon et prit place de l'autre côté d'Isaline qui le prit aussi dans ses bras en lui faisant tout un tas de recommandations au creux de l'oreille, puis elle l'embrassa dans les cheveux, avec cette tendresse caractéristique des mères qui laissent leurs rejetons quitter le nid. Draco sentit son cœur se serrer un bref instant en se disant qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à cela quand il avait quitté sa mère mais un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Enfin, Harry quitta les bras d'Isaline et se leva. Les deux amoureux sortirent du salon, puis suivirent Sirius hors de la maison. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, sur la banquette arrière. Un étrange silence régnait dans le véhicule, Sirius changea le CD et mit Depeche Mode, l'album débutant par _Never let me down again_. Draco était plongé dans ses pensées et la main chaude de Harry qui se glissa dans la sienne le ramena sur terre. Son petit ami discutait avec son parrain mais Draco sentait une certaine tension en lui. Il se demanda si Harry était vraiment prêt à franchir le pas. Après tout, il n'y était jamais arrivé, jusque là…

Sirius les emmena jusqu'à la gare. C'était un peu bouché, il faisait froid et il ne trouva aucune place pour se garer. Enfin, en cherchant bien, il aurait pu trouver, mais il y avait trop de monde et les deux jeunes insistèrent pour partir sans lui, ils pourraient très bien se débrouiller seuls. Sirius les laissa donc s'en aller sans insister. Draco s'en étonna mais il comprit à la façon dont Harry prit sa valise que ce dernier était plus stressé qu'il n'en avait l'air et sa demande était une façon comme une autre d'écarter toute possibilité de retour en arrière.

Harry avait une valise plus petite que la sienne et plus de force, donc ils échangèrent leurs bagages et les trainèrent jusqu'à la gare. Le train avait un peu de retard, et pour calmer Harry, Draco dut le forcer à s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café où il lui commanda un chocolat. Harry le but avec les mains un peu tremblantes.

« Harry ? »

Le brun sursauta et leva les yeux vers son petit ami qui poussa un soupir dépité : il commençait à regretter ce voyage qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé. Il aurait dû l'emmener autre part, un autre pays où il faisait plus chaud et où Harry n'entretenait pas de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne serait même pas étonné qu'il ne veuille pas monter dans le wagon, vu son état de nervosité. Draco ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, Harry lui semblait tellement sûr de lui d'habitude… enfin, suffisamment pour que Draco trouve cette situation irréelle.

« Si tu veux on peut rentrer et prendre…

- Non, on y va, répliqua Harry d'une voix ferme.

- Harry… Fit Draco avec un soupir exaspéré. Tu n'es pas bien, ça se voit. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, donc si vraiment tu n'en as pas envie…

- Non, on y va, le coupa à nouveau le tatoueur avant de finir sa tasse de chocolat. Je ne suis plus un gamin, je ne vais pas avoir peur de mon pays pendant encore je ne sais combien d'années. »

Draco eut envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait comprendre son stress et que ce ne serait qu'un séjour de reporté, mais il savait qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de Harry. Donc, quand ils quittèrent le café et qu'ils virent que le train était sur le point d'arriver, Draco ne put que tirer la valise en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Harry qui semblait plus pâle. Ou alors c'était la lumière des néons qui faisait cet effet-là sur son visage anxieux.

Ils longèrent le quai alors que le train arrivait à destination. Ils attendirent, laissant les gens descendre des wagons avec empressement. Draco regardait Harry qui se mordillait la lèvre, son visage à demi caché par son écharpe. Ses mains tremblaient, l'étudiant pouvait imaginer ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Et Draco se dit que, non, Harry ne pourrait pas monter dans ce wagon. Il le voyait à ses traits tirés, son regard hésitant et son visage anxieux. Harry ne monterait pas, ses pieds étaient cloués au sol, enracinés au béton du quai.

« Harry ? »

A nouveau, il sursauta, revenant à lui. Draco lui fit un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« On rentre à la maison ? »

C'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Pourquoi le forcer à entrer ? C'était inutile. Mais soudain, Harry rougit et lui dit d'entrer le premier. Draco allait secouer la tête d'un air fataliste, mais Harry insista : qu'il rentre le premier. Le blond, en se demandant si c'était vraiment utile, s'avança alors vers la porte du wagon et y entra, tirant la valise derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du compartiment et se tourna pour voir si Harry le suivait. Ce qui était le cas. Nerveux, inquiet, mais Harry était bien derrière lui. Draco lui fit donc un sourire tendre qui fit rougir son petit ami jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de son écharpe.

Les valises furent rapidement rangées dans le coin prévu à cet effet, puis ils cherchèrent leurs places. Harry s'assit contre la fenêtre et Draco du côté du couloir. Le blond ne se dit que la partie était gagnée que lorsque le train de se mit en route, car le temps qu'ils passèrent à la gare, Harry se tritura les doigts nerveusement, regardant tout et n'importe quoi, tripota son portable et vérifia s'il n'avait rien oublié dans son sac une dizaine de fois. Draco crut qu'il allait l'assommer en le voyant ainsi, bien loin de son calme habituel. Enfin, Harry était quelqu'un de vivace, tout de même, mais vu comme il était en ce moment-même, son attitude habituelle lui apparaissait étonnement sage et reposante…

Quand le train démarra, Draco prit un bouquin dans son sac et l'ouvrit à la première page. Il ne put se concentrer sur sa lecture, surveillant Harry du coin de l'œil qui avait prit un calepin de feuilles blanches pour dessiner. Il traçait des lignes sans queue ni tête, gribouillait des bonhommes ou des animaux. Un peu comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur quelque chose. Draco poussa un soupir en se disant que Harry était vraiment un gosse, il voyait là leur différence d'âge, peu élevée, mais présente, et leurs différences d'éducation. Certes, Harry avait stressé à l'idée d'aller à Londres, mais il ne savait surtout pas s'occuper tout seul.

« Draco ?

- Hm ?

- Je peux mettre ma tête contre ton épaule ? »

Cette phrase lui donna comme un coup au cœur. Draco le regarda avec un sentiment étrange. Ça faisait longtemps que Harry ne lui avait pas demandé la permission pour le toucher, que ce soit lui prendre la main ou l'embrasser. Le blond hocha la tête et, timidement, Harry enserra son bras avec les siens et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il voulait dormir. Draco le regarda faire et eut un léger sourire en entendant sa respiration lente et régulière.

Un vrai gamin. C'était connu que les gosses pouvaient s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand…

**OoO**

Le train arriva en gare, et Harry dormait toujours, sa tête toute contre son épaule. Il n'avait pas bougé, soupirant de temps à autre, déplaçant un peu ses jambes ou resserrant son étreinte autour du bras de Draco, qui regardait chacun de ses gestes avec un mélange d'attendrissement et d'amusement.

Les passagers commençaient à s'agiter et ils ne tardèrent pas à se lever. Draco réveilla doucement Harry qui émit quelques difficultés à émerger. Il avait mal dormi la nuit dernière et cette petite sieste lui paraissait bien courte, bien que reposante. Dans le cosmos, Harry retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, tandis que Draco se levait à son tour.

« Allez, le dormeur, on s'en va. »

Puis, le blond se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura ces mots : « Bienvenue à Londres ». Harry sembla alors se réveiller complètement et il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre : il n'y avait que le quai bétonné de la gare devant la vitre, mais il prit conscience qu'il n'était plus en France. Mais chez lui. Dans son pays.

Ce fut dans le silence que les deux amoureux sortirent du wagon, après avoir récupéré leurs valises. Harry regardait tout autour de lui, cette gare dans laquelle il était entré quatre ans auparavant, les gens qui allaient et venaient sur le quai, le murmure de cette langue étrangère qu'il entendait si peu en France pour des raisons évidentes… Il était pris d'une étrange sensation, entre l'anxiété et un bonheur indéfinissable. Il était chez lui.

Ensemble, ils sortirent de la gare tranquillement, malgré la nuit qui était tombée sur Londres et le froid hivernal qui soufflait dans l'infrastructure de métal. Draco regardait Harry du coin de l'œil, il avait l'air fatigué et… émerveillé, comme s'il découvrait un monde qu'il n'avait pas visité depuis très longtemps. Comme on reverrait adulte une maison qu'on avait connu enfant. Les souvenirs liés à cette gare n'étaient guère heureux et le jeune homme frissonna quand ils furent dehors. Ce n'était pas le froid qui faisait trembler légèrement ses membres, mais plutôt cette longue file de taxis qui attendaient les clients, les bars alentours, tous ces endroits où Harry avait posé les yeux avant de s'en aller.

Le tatoueur suivait Draco qui marchait un petit peu devant lui, ayant compris que Harry n'avancerait pas de lui-même. Ils montèrent dans un taxi, tendant leurs valises au chauffeur qui les rangea dans le coffre. Draco sentit encore le malaise de Harry et il le vit se tripoter les mains.

Il faisait nuit. C'était une nuit, où Isaline lui avait appris qu'ils quittaient Londres pour refaire leur vie en France. Et c'était une nuit où ils avaient quitté la capitale pour aller en France, prenant un taxi, leurs valises dans le coffre. Et son anxiété ne pouvait que s'accroître, lui qui n'aimait pas les voyages en voiture…

Harry fut arraché à ses pensées quand Draco lui prit la main. Il voyait à peine son visage, le véhicule était trop sombre, mais rien que de le savoir près de lui, cela le rassurait. Et Draco ne lui lâcha pas la main tant qu'ils ne furent pas arrivés à destination, à savoir dans un quartier tranquille aux rues bordées d'immeubles de quelques étages. Avant cela, Draco sortit tout de même son téléphone pour appeler Isaline. Le blond entendit le soulagement dans sa voix quand elle le remercia de l'avoir appelé, et qu'elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit, à lui et Harry.

Quand Harry sortit du véhicule, il sentit le soulagement tomber sur lui, apaisant toutes ses craintes et toutes les tensions qui résidaient dans son corps crispé. Il avait les yeux levé vers l'immeuble, vers le premier étage, où se trouvait l'appartement de ses parents.

Quelque chose de connu. Un endroit où il était chez lui.

Et Draco sentit son anxiété disparaître en voyant le visage détendu de son petit ami, à la lumière blafarde d'un lampadaire. Il y avait à nouveau ce léger sourire sur son visage. Il retrouvait le Harry qu'il aimait, bien dans ses pompes.

Ils récupérèrent leurs valises, Draco paya le taxi qui s'en alla après leur avoir rendu leurs effets. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au premier étage, puis pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

Tout était sombre, à l'intérieur. Harry remit en route l'eau et l'électricité, puis alluma la lumière dans l'entrée et, à nouveau, cette sensation de soulagement, de bonheur et de nostalgie le prit aux tripes. Il sentait sa gorge nouée, comme s'il était prêt à pleurer. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici. Il ne venait pourtant pas souvent dans cet appartement, seulement quand il avait besoin d'intimité, d'être seul, ou quand il était énervé. Il n'emmenait que Luna, ici. D'ailleurs, elle venait régulièrement ici d'elle-même pour faire un peu de nettoyage. Mais Harry s'était toujours senti chez lui, dans cet appartement, même si ses parents qu'il avait peu connus étaient à présent décédés.

« Bienvenu chez moi. »

Sa voix était un peu enrouée et Draco n'essaya pas de le faire parler davantage. Il posa la valise et ses sacs sur le sol, puis proposa à Harry d'aller dans une superette pour trouver de quoi dîner. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller manger dans un restaurant. Harry hocha la tête et, une demi-heure plus tard, ils revinrent, l'un requinqué et l'autre déjà plus rassuré. Le tatoueur semblait aller plutôt bien, il avait repris du poil de la bête. Ils rangèrent leurs achats dans la cuisine, puis Harry lui fit visiter l'appartement.

Il était assez grand et très certainement couteux, même si Harry ne devait pas payer grand-chose en charges vu que ce logement était peu utilisé et il avait d'autres sources de revenus. Le salon était plus grand, décoré avec soin et goût dans les tons bruns. Les meubles en bois clair étaient agencés de façon à laisser de l'espace, un canapé en cuir prenait tout un mur et, juste devant, une table en bois plus foncé était posée sur un tapis épais. Un grand tableau représentant un coucher de soleil était accroché au mur derrière le sofa et il y avait des cadres partout, avec plein de photos.

Harry lui montra ensuite la chambre de ses parents, dans les teintes bleues. Un lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, avec une grande armoire qui semblait ancienne, les murs recouverts eux-aussi de tableaux et de photos. C'était là qu'il dormait la plupart du temps. Puis, Draco ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'amis, au papier peint mauve, qui servait à la fois de chambre à coucher et de bureau.

Enfin, Draco découvrit la chambre d'enfant, et le blond adressa un sourire goguenard à Harry qui rougit : toute la chambre dans les tons pastels avec une prédominance de vert était aménagée pour un très jeune enfant, avec un berceau, une moquette vert émeraude, des meubles blancs avec des jouets ou des vêtements, sans oublier la table à langer et les images accrochées au mur. Une très jolie chambre qui laissait une impression étrange dans le cœur de Draco.

C'était la chambre de Harry. De l'enfant qu'il avait été, de l'enfant qui avait été arraché à ses parents. Qu'avait-il ressenti le jour où était entré dans cet appartement ? Quand il avait vu la photo de mariage dans le salon, une peinture de lui bébé dans la chambre de ses parents et tous ces jouets de bébé dans sa propre chambre ? Qu'avait-il ressenti ce jour-là ?

Draco sentit le bras de Harry autour de sa taille et sa tête contre son épaule.

« Harry ?

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti le jour où tu es venu ici pour la première fois ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Draco tourna la tête cherchant son regard, et ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur.

Harry pleurait. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne faisait pas de bruit, ses dents ne pinçaient pas sa lèvre. Il ne tremblait même pas. C'était juste des gouttes d'eau qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, dévalant ses joues rondes, alors qu'il regardait cette chambre d'enfant dans laquelle il n'avait pas grandi.

C'était cette réaction là qu'il avait eue la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici. Il devait avoir neuf ou dix ans. À peine. Il avait pleuré, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il se rappelait encore d'Isaline qui le soulevait dans ses bras, qui s'asseyait sur la chaise à bascule où sa propre mère s'asseyait autrefois pour le bercer.

C'était comme si Maman était là. Dans le corps d'Isaline. Maman qui le prenait dans ses bras et qui le berçait, séchant ses pleurs et l'écoutant gémir.

Demander Pourquoi. Pourquoi ils étaient morts. Pourquoi ils étaient partis, sans lui. Pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'avoir cette chambre. Pourquoi il avait grandi dans un placard. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

Doucement, Draco le prit dans ses bras et le serrant avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, alors que le brun glissait ses bras autour de sa taille. Harry pouvait presque entendre à nouveau sa propre voix répéter « Maman », « Papa »… Presque entendre la voix d'Isaline et de Sirius, tout près d'eux, qui les regardait sans oser les toucher.

Parce qu'il pleurait, lui aussi. Alors qu'il marchait sur des traces vieilles de plus de huit ans, redécouvrant ce salon aux soirées mémorables, cette chambre qu'il avait tapissée avec James tandis que Lily peignait les portes, ou lorsqu'il entrait dans cette petite chambre qui avait vu Harry naître, Sirius n'avait pu empêcher ses émotions de faire couler des larmes sur ses joues. Il avait éclaté en sanglots, sans pouvoir se retenir, et il s'était mis à genoux devant Isaline, qui lui tenait fort la main, le berçant lui aussi par sa présence.

Elle était la seule qui ne pleurait pas. Elle était celle qui les berçait, les rassurait. Elle avait déjà pleuré avant. C'était à leur tour, maintenant, d'exorciser leur douleur.

Lentement, Draco releva son visage et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et humides, Harry se laissa faire, alors que Draco l'embrassait avec amour et tendresse, le tenant contre lui. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Ni à sa propre enfance, ni à ses caprices, ni à ses parents qui lui avaient tout donné. Il voulait simplement rassurer Harry, sécher ses larmes, le serrer fort contre lui…

**OoO**

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment cela s'était fait. Ni lui, ni Harry, d'ailleurs. Ils ne voulaient même pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que d'un instant à l'autre, ils s'étaient mis à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait et leurs corps avaient voyagé du couloir jusqu'à la chambre.

Harry prit réellement conscience de la situation quand ses jambes touchèrent le grand lit. Un violent frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale, l'électrisant, alors qu'il sentait les mains de Draco palper ses fesses et son dos, sa bouche dévorant la siennes. Leurs langues bataillaient avec passion, leurs corps étroitement liés. Harry avait les mains perdues dans les cheveux blonds de Draco, il savait que cette caresse avait le don de l'exciter, et son ardeur ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des secondes.

Fiévreusement, il lui retirait ses vêtements, faisant passer son pull au-dessus de sa tête, puis son tee-shirt, et la peau chaud de Harry apparaissait sous ses yeux et sous ses mains avides de le toucher. Il le sentait trembler entre ses bras, à la fois d'anticipation, mais aussi de cette étrange angoisse qu'il trainait derrière lui depuis le matin. Ses joues étaient encore humides même s'il ne pleurait plus. Et Draco voulait effacer ces traces mouillées…

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour déshabiller Harry. Ses mains touchaient avidement sa peau chaude et douce sous ses doigts, tandis que le brun en faisait de même de son côté, car après lui avoir retiré son pull, Harry passa ses mains tièdes sous son tee-shirt pour parcourir son dos. Ils finirent de retirer leurs vêtements avant de s'allonger sur le lit, Draco poussant doucement son amant sur le matelas, puis s'allongea sur lui. Harry écarta les jambes, lui accordant ainsi une position plus confortable. Il sentait tout le corps pâle de Draco sur le sien, contre le sien, son excitation touchant la sienne. Ils étaient nus et le contact de leurs peaux nues les rendait à moitié fous, leurs sexes réagissant à l'excitation qui les faisait frissonner, et au plaisir tiré de leurs caresses et de ce baiser fougueux qui ne se semblait ne jamais pouvoir d'arrêter…

Draco touchait Harry, caressait son torse, embrassait son cou, sa clavicule, touchait sa cuisse pour ensuite la relever et la placer contre ses fesses, de façon à ce qu'elle entoure légèrement sa taille. Il se mouvait contre le tatoueur, l'excitant, l'allumant, l'électrisant… et cela avec une tendresse qu'il reconnaissait à peine. il ne voulait pas rassurer Harry comme il l'avait fait avec ses autres amants, il ne voulait pas que ce soit le calme avant la tempête ou tout simplement le faire languir. Draco voulait prendre son temps, lui offrir sa première fois sur un plateau d'argent, faire en sorte qu'il s'en souvienne toujours et que la simple pensée de cette nuit le fasse frissonner de plaisir.

Alors c'était avec tendresse que Draco embrassait sa bouche, ses joues, son cou, ses clavicule. Alors c'était avec tendresse que Draco léchait la sueur qui glissait le long de sa tempe, discrètement, ses tétons érigés ou ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Alors c'était avec tendresse que Draco caressait Harry, ses mains voyageant sur son corps, son sexe se frottant aux siens, et que des doigts aventureux effleurèrent la bouche de Harry avant de descendre bien plus bas, dans un endroit qui n'avait jamais été blessé par la magie de l'amour, en endroit qui n'avait apporté ni douleur ni plaisir à cet être qui gémissait sous lui, à cet homme aux yeux émeraudes aussi brillants que des pierres précieuses.

Sous lui, Harry hoqueta en sentant cette étrange et douce intrusion en lui. Il sentit un doigt pénétrer son intimité, timidement, puis faire des mouvements en lui. Il s'en aperçut à peine quand un second doigt pénétra en lui. Draco l'embrassait, sa langue bataillant avec le sienne langoureusement envahissant sa bouche. Harry répondait mais de façon assez passive, comme toujours, ce qui avait le don pour allumer Draco. Ce fut pire encore quand Harry prit son visage entre ses mains pour envahir lui-même sa bouche, lui offrant un baiser voluptueux qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Draco ne retenait aucun de ses gémissements, il n'y arrivait pas. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il désirait ce moment…

A court d'air, Harry brisa le baiser. Il regarda le visage de Draco, ses joues rougies et ses yeux brillants qui lui lançaient un regard pénétrant. Il était beau, la lampe de chevet éclairait son visage, un côté doré et l'autre assombri. Le blond se pencha vers son oreille et en mordilla le lobe. Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

« Je t'aime. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un secret qu'il lui glissait à l'oreille.

Il l'aimait. Plus qu'il ne pourrait le penser. Il l'aimait, voilà tout, et c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient là ce soir, dans ce lit, et ensemble. C'était pour cela que Harry l'avait emmené ici, qu'il l'avait laissé entrer dans cette chambre et l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait jusque là, avec plus de passion que d'amour, avec plus de désir que de tendresse.

Alors Harry se pencha à son tour vers son oreille, son souffle caressant sa peau.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il l'aimait. Plus qu'il ne pourrait le penser. Il l'aimait, voilà tout, et c'était cela qu'il avait accepté de venir, de passer outre sa peur du train, de la gare, du taxi et des rues londoniennes où il avait passé son enfance, c'était pour cela qu'il lui avait présenté cette maison, qu'il lui avait montré cette chambre qui portait son nom mais aucune trace de son enfance, qu'il avait pleuré devant lui avant de se réfugier dans ses bras et de le laisser l'emmener dans cette chambre pour lui faire oublier cette douleur passée.

« Je peux te faire l'amour ? »

Jamais il ne le lui avait demandé. Il avait voulu le faire, le posséder, lui faire voir des étoiles qu'il n'avait jamais vues, des constellations inconnues qu'ils découvriraient à deux. Mais il ne le lui avait jamais vraiment demandé. Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter, qu'il ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière, c'était impossible, son corps était trop tendu, il avait faim de Harry, de sa peau, des battements effrénés de son cœur, de ses gémissements… mais il voulait lui demander. Savoir. Pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas, qu'il ne le plante pas en plein milieu de l'action. Draco voulait être sûr que son désir était partagé.

« Oui… »

Il le voulait, lui aussi. Il le pouvait. Se donner. Il avait déjà offert son cœur et son âme à Draco, il pourrait le briser à n'importe quel moment. Ne lui restait plus que son corps, et Harry était enfin prêt à se donner en entier… à abandonner ses peurs, ses souvenirs…

Harry remarqua à peine le bruit que fit Draco quand il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet pour prendre un tube de lubrifiant, qu'il avait rangé là en défaisant sa valise. Mais il le vit bien en induire ses doigts. Il le prépara correctement, ne lésinant pas sur cette crème blanchâtre, ses doigts allant et venant en Harry, ce qui le faisait frémir. La sensation de froid était étrange et gênante, mais cela avait quelque chose de grisant.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas y couper. Ça ferait mal, c'était évident, mais autant éviter les douleurs superflues. Draco avait couché avec suffisamment d'hommes pour connaître leurs réactions face à la douleur du premier acte. Faire l'amour était quelque chose de très particulier, aussi douloureux que plaisant, et il fallait réellement prendre soin de son partenaire. Davantage qu'avec une femme. Et c'était peut-être pour cela que Draco aimait les hommes : l'acte sexuel requérait de la confiance, c'était quelque chose de vraiment puissant, à la fois physique et sentimental. Même s'il n'y avait pas d'amour.

Et c'était ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry : de l'amour. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui offrir du plaisir, une nuit inoubliable. Draco était de ces hommes qui préféraient donner plutôt que de prendre, et même s'il aimait faire l'amour, il privilégiait toujours le plaisir de ses partenaires.

Après des minutes interminables, où Draco vit les traits de Harry se crisper par la venue du plaisir qui voyageait dans tout son corps, au rythme de ses doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui, le blond put satisfaire son excitation, ce désir qu'il trainait depuis des semaines en attendant l'aval de Harry.

Draco souleva les cuisses musclées et fermes de Harry qu'il guida autour de ses hanches. Il voyait et sentait que Harry était au bord de l'explosion, et lui-même avait du mal à se retenir de s'enfoncer en lui et le prendre sauvagement sur ce lit. Il lut la panique dans les yeux verts de Harry, qui attrapa ses épaules et serra ses doigts. Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux, créant un lien visuel, comme pour le rassurer. Et il le pénétra.

D'abord, il vit le visage de Harry se crisper. Il imagina ses dents se serrer alors qu'il poussait un gémissement de douleur. Le jeune homme se sentait comme écartelé, le sexe dur et chaud de Draco se frayait un chemin en lui, et ça faisait mal. Il tentait de se détendre, il sentait une main le caresser, des mots doux soufflés à son oreille, mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal, même si Draco avait cessé tout mouvement. Harry se dit que c'était inévitable, que malgré tout, il voulait poursuivre et ne surtout pas s'arrêter, malgré la douleur cuisante qui lui faisait serrer les dents. Alors, quand Draco soupira et voulut se retirer, Harry serra les jambes autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui.

« Continue…

- Tu as mal, Harry…

- Continue… »

Draco avait cessé de bouger pour que Harry puisse s'habituer à sa présence en lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas rentré en entier. Il était bouleversé de sentir ainsi Harry autour de lui, c'était la première fois qu'il ne se protégeait pas, et les sensations s'en voyaient décuplées. Doucement, Draco fit un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Cela arracha un gémissement de douleur à Harry, mais Draco continua, les yeux rivés sur le visage de son amant, l'esprit embrouillé par toutes ces sensations retrouvées, les chaires chaudes autour de son sexe, un corps contre le sien, des serres posées sur ses épaules, serrant avec force…

Draco bougeait lentement en lui, et bientôt, ce ne fut plus de la douleur qu'il entendit dans les plaintes de Harry, mais bel et bien du plaisir. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux pour lui lancer un regard lubrique, ses yeux émeraude brillants comme jamais, Draco se sentit à deux doigts d'exploser, rien qu'à la vue de ce visage illuminé par le bonheur qu'il tirait de cette étreinte. Alors Draco alla plus vite, ses mouvement pourtant lents gagnèrent en profondeur. Il allait jusqu'au bout, les mains crispées sur la taille de Harry, son sexe allant et venant dans l'intimité chaude et accueillante. Il sentait la sueur perler à son front, couler dans son dos, et le plaisir montait par vagues en lui, réchauffant tout son corps, embrouillant son esprit.

Et sous lui, Harry ne retenait aucun gémissement. Il poussa un cri de surprise et de jouissance quand Draco toucha un point particulièrement sensible. Il lui redemanda encore et encore de revenir, à cet endroit précis, haletant et le cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Harry était empli de plaisir, de désir, il était complètement perdu et tout simplement incapable de retenir le moindre gémissement ou cri qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Il voyait les yeux de Draco s'assombrir, son excitation et son désir croître quand il émettait ce genre de bruit, et lui-même poussait des gémissements rauques, le visage concentré, les yeux luisants et ses cheveux décoiffés.

Il était beau, pensait Harry, tellement beau que c'en était incroyable. Il était pâle, sa peau blanche devenue dorée à la lumière de lampe de chevet, et luisant de transpiration. Son corps était fin, ses mains cramponnées à ses hanches, et ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un fauve dévorant sa proie. Plus tard, il se dirait que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait eu autant d'amants et de maîtresses, que c'était normal que ses ex se soient accrochées à lui comme de la mauvais herbe. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit aussi beau et que faire l'amour était aussi bon. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour de lui. Ni la chambre, si ne le lit où ils étaient allongés, nus et en sueur. Ni sa ville natale, tout autour de lui. Plus rien n'existait, à part le corps de Draco pressé contre le sien, la peau chaude de son dos contre ses mains, son visage près sien, et son sexe à l'intérieur de lui.

Leurs corps avaient trouvé leur rythme, ils bougeaient en harmonie. Harry se cambrait pour que leurs torses se touchent, ses mains parcourant le dos de Draco, retraçant le fil de sa colonne vertébrale, griffant son peau quand il allait trop loin, quand c'était trop bon… Il ne parvenait pas à garder les yeux ouverts, le plaisir qui coulait dans ses veines et ce feu qui le consumait embrouillait ses pensées, hors du temps…

Et Draco avait les yeux entrouverts, ne pouvant se lasser de vue que Harry lui offrait, et par moments, son regard tombait sur ce papillon qui s'agitait sur son cœur, ses ailes bleues semblant danser sous ses yeux perturbés. Il s'était même penché pour l'embrasser, ce papillon, ce cœur qui battait trop vite, avant de remonter vers le visage de son aimé pour l'embrasser comme un désespéré, leurs langues bataillant, se faisant l'amour, comme le faisaient leurs corps…

Draco sentait qu'il allait mourir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir en faisant l'amour, cela n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux et aussi jouissif de posséder un corps, de l'embrasser, de l'honorer… Et il voyait les yeux de Harry tourner, il était prêt lui aussi à mourir, complètement offert à lui. Draco donnait des coups de plus en plus poussés, allant et venant en lui à un rythme insoutenable. Il lui faisait l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, avec l'énergie du désespoir. C'était tellement bon de créer ce plaisir qui voyageait dans leurs veines, les faisant bouillir comme de la lave en fusion, et à la fois tellement douloureux de sentir la jouissance sans pouvoir y céder.

La libération était proche pourtant, mais elle semblait si loin pourtant. Ils avaient l'impression que leurs corps humides ne cesseraient jamais de bouger, de glisser l'un contre l'autre, que Draco ne pourrait jamais aller plus loin alors qu'il découvrait à chaque instant des terres inconnues. Il devenait frénétique, rude, presque violent, complètement accro à ce plaisir qui prenait possession de lui. Impossible de se retenir, les cris de jouissance de son amant allongé sous lui ne faisaient rien pour le ramener sur terre. Il était parti loin, trop loin…

Et, soudain, l'orgasme les prit dans toute leur splendeur.

Draco, en nage, cessa tout mouvement, comme paralysé, alors qu'il se déversait dans le corps chaud et accueillant de Harry, qui avait les yeux fermés, savourant tous deux cette intense sensation de bien-être. Draco avait les yeux posés sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, ses traits détendus par la libération de son plaisir entre leurs corps, ses cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller, tranchant avec la pâleur du tissu. Il eut un léger sourire et, bien qu'épuisé, posa sa main sur le cœur de Harry, ce papillon qui battait des ailes frénétiquement sous ses doigts…

Puis, le blond se retira et s'allongea sur Harry. Il ferma les yeux, haletant, et savoura à sa juste valeur cet instant. Il sentit les mains de Harry remonter de ses épaules vers ses cheveux qu'il caressa doucement, paresseusement, comme s'il voulait donner un peu d'ordre à sa chevelure désordonnée. Draco avait le front contre son cou, son souffle caressait sa peau, son corps long et chaud le recouvrait de part en part. Ils étaient comme en symbiose, ce moment était plus intime encore que ce qu'ils avaient vécu quelques secondes auparavant.

Peu à peu, ils reprirent leur respiration. Leur température revenait à la normale, tout comme les battements de leur cœur. Draco avait la main posée sur le tatouage du papillon, il sentait son cœur battre sous sa main et trouvait cela incroyablement relaxant. Harry était vivant, sous ses doigts, sa vie battait sous sa pomme. Il était en vie. Il n'avait pas sauté du haut d'un immeuble. Il n'était pas devenu un papillon…

Lentement, Draco se redressa. Harry rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, alors que Draco dégageait des mèches humides de son front, dévoilant une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair, fine et bien dessinée. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la vieille blessure. Harry ferma les yeux, poussant un léger soupir. Il murmura quelques mots, trois mots légers que seul Draco pouvait entendre.

Les lèvres du blonds descendirent le long de sa tempe, se posèrent sur sa joue, effleurèrent sa bouche, puis descendit plus bas.

Beaucoup, beaucoup… beaucoup plus bas…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M (ENFIN! XD).

Salut les gens !

**Lys :** Kikou :-)

Alors déjà, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce retard : le lemon ne me plaisait pas, donc j'ai retardé la publication.

**Lys :** Résultat, elle ne l'a pas changé et elle a rajouté 10 pages…

XD Donc, voilà… J'ai aussi une annonce à faire. Je n'arrive à tenir en tapant un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. Donc, je ne laisserai plus de message d'avertissement, mais pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas mise en « alert », regardez de temps en temps le dimanche. Cela dit, la fic n'est évidemment pas abandonnée et il y aura forcément une suite, au maximum tous les mois, mais j'essaierai de faire mieux.

**Lys :** Voili voilou… Sinon, concernant les dessins : merci à tous ceux qui nous ont fait des propositions ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur , laissez votre adresse mail, on ne peut pas vous répondre !

Mais tous ceux qui veulent faire un dessin sont évidemment les bienvenus ! Recevoir vos messages m'a fait super plaisir. Merci à tous ! Sinon, tous les styles de dessin me conviennent, je ne vais pas faire la difficile, non plus…

**Lys :** Tous les dessins recueillis iront sur le blog (http : // didi-gemini . skyrock . fr). Enfin, quand on aura le temps de le mettre à jour (sauf si certains refusent)… T.T Sinon, on espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est très long :p.

Bisous !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 22

Les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés. Ce fut la première pensée qu'il eue, les yeux à peine ouverts et l'esprit embrouillé par le sommeil qui se dissipait peu à peu. La lumière entrait tranquillement dans la chambre, froide et grisâtre. Draco entendit vaguement le bruit de la pluie contre le carreau, les gouttes d'eau tambourinant doucement contre la vitre.

Le sommeil venait de le quitter, et pour une fois, Draco avait du mal à dissiper ses brumes. Malgré la lumière du soleil qui le gênait, il referma les yeux. Draco était comme dans un cocon de chaleur, rassuré et bien à sa place. Il sentait le corps alangui de Harry à demi-allongé sur lui, sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur son torse. Il sentait son souffle contre son cou et la chaleur de son être se mêlait à la sienne.

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment de bien-être le matin.

**OoO**

Les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés. Ce fut la première pensée qu'il eue, les yeux à peine ouverts et l'esprit embrouillé par le sommeil qui se dissipait peu à peu. La lumière entrait tranquillement dans la chambre, froide et grisâtre. Harry entendit vaguement le bruit de la pluie contre le carreau, les gouttes d'eau tambourinant doucement contre la vitre.

Le tatoueur referma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller, même s'il sentait le sommeil le quitter peu à peu, les bras de Morphée s'écartant de lui au fil des minutes. Il ne lui restait plus que ceux de Draco qui l'enserraient, un bras posé mollement sur ses épaules et autre plus possessif autour de sa taille. Harry ressentit comme une bouffée de chaleur et il enfouit son nez dans le cou de son amant, tout en prenant conscience peu à peu de leur position.

Lui sur Draco, leurs jambes emmêlées, leurs corps étroitement enlacés. Tous deux nus, sous les draps, sous l'épaisse couette sur laquelle ils avaient roulé de nombreuses fois avant que le sommeil ne vienne les prendre, calmant leurs ardeurs, pour les emmener dans le pays des songes.

Soudain, la main de Draco quitta son épaule, effleurant sa peau, pour caresser paresseusement ses cheveux sombres parsemés de mèches écarlates. Harry soupira, un léger frissonnant parcourut son échine, et il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour que la lumière ne soit pas qu'une trace orangée derrière ses paupières mais un éclat qui caressait le papier peint collé aux murs, les draps ou encore l'épaule pâle et arrondie de Draco.

Harry referma les yeux un court instant. Il bougea légèrement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur le cou nu de son petit ami, embrassant délicatement la peau pâle. Il entendit Draco pousser un léger soupir. Alors, Harry ouvrit les yeux et ses yeux vert émeraude rencontrèrent les prunelles ténébreuses de son amant, cerclées d'un bleu argenté. Il ne put retenir ses paupières de se baisser à nouveau quand le blond se pencha vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, qu'il avait tant de fois maltraitées la nuit précédente.

Ils étaient sur le petit nuage, sur ce lit qui avaient vu tant de choses la nuit dernière, éclairés par la lumière froide du soleil qui passait par la vitre, et aussi la lampe de chevet toujours allumée, qui avait veillée sur eux toute la nuit de son regard doré.

**OoO**

« Tu as envie de faire quelque chose, aujourd'hui ?

- Non, pas spécialement. A part passer au cimetière.

- On ira cet après-midi, ça te va ? »

Harry hocha la tête tout en essuyant un verre qu'il venait de rincer avec un torchon. Draco ne parvenait pas à le quitter des yeux. À chaque fois qu'il tentait de détourner le regard, il ne pouvait résister à la tentation et il redessinait des yeux le profil de Harry. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama, comme à son habitude, n'ayant pas jugé utile de mettre un haut. Il était dos à lui et Draco pouvait admirer à loisir les ailes d'anges qui s'étiraient sur toute la longueur de son dos, partant de ses omoplates jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Harry était un ange. Un ange aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés qu'il avait possédé par trois fois la nuit précédente, de façon tendre, amoureuse, passionnée et rude à la fois. Il l'avait aimé comme il n'avait jamais chéri qui que ce soit, il l'avait embrassé comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose qui lui était permis de faire. Il avait fait l'amour avec cet homme comme jamais personne ne pourrait jamais le faire.

Harry se retourna, deux verres dans ses mains, et il leva les yeux en ciel en avisant le regard lubrique que Draco avait posé sur lui. Le blond lui jeta un regard innocent, ne semblant pas comprendre sa réaction, mais Harry posa les verres et lui montra son derrière, l'air de dire : « ça fait un mal de chien alors n'espère pas trop… ». Draco éclata de rire, franchement, tandis que son amour faisait une moue vexée. Mine de rien, c'était épuisant et douloureux comme manège ! Agréable, mais lourd de conséquences le lendemain matin… D'ailleurs, il se promit d'essayer d'échanger les rôles avec Draco un jour ou l'autre, il ne voulait pas être le seul à marcher comme un canard le matin…

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir aimé cette nuit. Il avait eu mal, et il avait encore mal ce matin, mais le plaisir qui avait irradié son corps valait bien ces maigres sacrifices. Il ne savait pas que faire l'amour était quelque chose d'aussi plaisant, surtout pour celui qui était en-dessous. Rien de penser à la nuit dernière, Harry avait des frissons dans tout le corps. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas recommencé deux fois de plus si cela avait été trop douloureux. Il s'était habitué à cette sensation d'écartèlement, et il avait aimé plus qu'il ne pourrait l'avouer de sentir Draco en lui…

Et il en était de même pour Draco : cette nuit n'avait pas été seulement appréciée par Harry, mais bien par lui. Environ huit ou neuf mois sans faire l'amour, ou un peu moins, il ne savait même plus, et cette nuit, ce manque de sexe s'était fait sentir. Il pensait ne faire l'amour à Harry qu'une seule fois, mais le besoin d'assouvir ce manque était trop fort et il avait tellement aimé posséder Harry qu'il l'avait pris jusqu'à l'épuisement.

De plus, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour sans capote. C'était quelque chose à laquelle il s'était toujours tenu, avec les filles pour éviter de les mettre enceinte, même quand elles prenaient la pilule, ou les hommes pour éviter les maladies. Draco n'était jamais certain de rester longtemps avec son ou sa partenaire, donc il se protégeait toujours par prudence. Et c'était la première fois qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un sans en mettre une.

Et il avait apprécié. Il ressentait réellement les chairs autour de son sexe, il n'y avait aucune barrière entre lui et Harry. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un… Cela ajouté au fait que c'était Harry qui était sous lui, qui gémissait qui répondait avec ardeur à ses baisers, l'accueillant en lui comme si là était sa place, Draco n'avait pu se retenir. Au matin, il avait même rougi de honte quand Harry s'était un peu déplacé sur lui et qu'il avait grimacé : son arrière-train en avait vu, la nuit dernière… Draco se laissait rarement aller à ce genre d'étreinte, il ne le faisait quasiment jamais plus d'une fois avec son ou sa partenaire. Harry était une fois de plus une exception… Et Harry avait éclaté de rire en voyant les joues écarlates de son amant, ça lui rappelait la première fois qu'il lui avait fait une fellation dans la salle de bain…

« Bref, parlons d'autre chose.

- On ne parlait de rien.

- Tu y penses tellement fort, Draco, que je l'entends. »

Draco lui adressa un sourire empli de sous-entendus et un regard brillant de désir. Il s'attendit à voir Harry rougir, mais ce dernier poussa un soupir faussement exaspéré, souriant malgré tout, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Galamment, Draco prit sa main et en embrassa le dos, ses yeux rivés sur le visage de son petit ami dont les joues, cette fois-ci, rougirent.

« Arrête un peu avec ton manège de séduction… Tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai plus envie de te faire l'amour. »

Il vit le regard de Harry se troubler un court instant, avant qu'il ne dégage doucement sa main pour retourner à ses casseroles. Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, un peu étonné : Harry doutait-il de son amour ? Peut-être pensait-il effectivement que Draco se lasserait de lui une fois l'acte passé ? Le blond poussa un léger soupir en se disant que cette idée l'avait lui-même effleuré : il avait tellement désiré cette nuit qu'il avait eu peur un court instant être déçu ou tout simplement contenté. Mais il éprouvait encore de l'envie pour Harry et il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant craint que cette bulle où tous deux vivaient éclate…

Harry prit la casserole et déposa des pommes de terre dans leurs assiettes, puis leurs steaks hachés. Ils s'étaient levés assez tard et le mauvais temps ne les avait pas aidés à émerger. En fait, ils furent debout à dix heures et demie. Ils avaient tellement faim, n'ayant rien mangé la veille, que Harry décida de sauter le petit-déjeuner et de cuisiner leur repas du midi, sans trop se casser la tête non plus. Ils étaient en vacances et Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de faire des merveilles, il voulait juste manger. Comme on dit, l'exercice, ça creuse…

« J'y pensais, dit soudain Draco alors que Harry s'asseyait en face de lui. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voir Luna ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Elle n'habite pas très loin d'ici. Il y a Regulus, aussi…

- Tu crois que Sirius l'a prévenu de son séjour ? »

Tranquillement, ils établirent des plans, prévoyant de faire telle ou telle chose, plus ou moins importante, plus ou moins urgente, et cela tout en mangeant. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas les aiguilles qui tournaient lentement autour du cadran ou de la pluie qui avait cessé de tomber. Au bout d'un moment, sans prévenir, Harry se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de Draco. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, posa ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ami qui enserra son cou de ses bras avant de l'embrasser de façon langoureuse et sensuelle. S'il ne lui avait pas déjà fait l'amour la veille, Draco aurait bien recommencé : son torse musclé et nu était une invitation à la débauche… Mais le blond sut se contenir en se disant qu'il en avait déjà assez fait la veille.

Ils se câlinèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sans ambigüité, même si Harry avait tendance à être un peu allumeur sans vraiment le vouloir. Il avait juste envie d'embrasser Draco et d'être contre lui, cette nuit magique lui ayant laissé des souvenirs impérissables. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir assez de force ou de courage pour aller aussi loin avec Draco, mais tous deux étaient animés du même désir, les choses s'étaient faites naturellement…

Il fallut que le téléphone portable de Draco sonne pour qu'ils émergent. Ils se séparèrent difficilement puis allèrent dans la chambre, Draco se demandant bien qui pouvait l'appeler. Harry s'assit sur le lit et prit le portable posé sur la table de chevet. Il répondit en mettant les haut-parleurs.

« Allô ?

- Ryry, c'est moi ! »

Harry eut un sourire en entendant la voix de sa tante, toute heureuse de l'avoir au téléphone. Elle lui demanda s'il allait bien et dans quel état était l'appartement. Alors qu'il lui répondait, Draco lui fit signe qu'il allait dans la cuisine. Harry se leva alors et poussa un petit cri de douleur.

« Ryry, ça va pas ?

- Rien, j'ai juste… Non rien !

- Laisse-moi deviner, t'es plus puceau. »

Draco éclata soudain de rire alors que Harry, écarlate, le foudroyait du regard. Isaline se mit à ricaner dans le combiné du téléphone.

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Disons que j'entends une baleine qui rigole…

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la baleine ?!

- Moi aussi je t'aime, beau blond ! Bref. T'es devenu un homme, mon bébé !!

- Tata, j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça… Soupira Harry, qui s'était rassis sur le lit, en regardant Draco se marrer dans son coin.

- Okay, mon cœur. En tout cas, j'ai gagné mon pari. »

Un ange passa.

« Pari ?

- Bah ouais. On a tous parié : allez-vous le faire le premier soir ou dans la semaine ? Bah moi, j'ai gagné. »

Isaline entendit son neveu éclater soudainement de rire alors que son petit ami poussait un cri de rage, hurlant au scandale. Elle se dit qu'ils avaient dû mettre des hauts parleurs. Il lui sembla que Harry avait cédé le portable à Draco car elle entendit sa voix plus distinctement et les rires de Harry étaient plutôt en arrière-fond.

« Comment ça, vous avez parié ?! Ça ne vous regarde pas !!

- Pour ma défense, c'est Cho qui a lancé les hostilités, répliqua Isaline en se rappelant de ce fameux jour. C'était quand vous êtes allés promener Liloute, avant d'aller au cinéma. Ron était enchanté par ces paris, d'ailleurs…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on gagnait à parier ? Demanda Harry.

- Bah les perdants paient le resto' aux gagnants. Remus était sans avis, mais il paie aussi.

- Et qui a voté quoi ?

- Je croyais que t'étais énervé, Dray ?

- Je veux savoir ! Avoue !

- Alors… Fit Isaline, l'air de réfléchir. Moi, j'étais persuadée que Harry passerait à la casserole le soir-même.

- On avait compris… Soupira Draco. D'un air exaspéré. Et Blaise, il en pensait quoi ?

- Pareil, parce que, je cite, « ça fait trop longtemps qu'il a pas baisé » ! »

Elle entendit Draco grogner après cet ami de la poésie alors que Harry ricanait. Il avait eu la veille la preuve que Draco était frustré sexuellement…

« Sinon… Heu… Sirius était sûr que vous ne le feriez pas. Apparemment, il est persuadé que tu étais encore chaste et pur, mon Ryry. J'ai préféré garder pour moi l'épisode de la salle de bain…

- Sirius pense vraiment que Harry est aussi pur qu'un gosse ?

- Peut-être pas, mais bon… Bref. Severus, au contraire, était sûr que vous le feriez, il a même pas hésité.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas… Fit Harry. Attends ! Même lui s'y est mis ?!

- Bah voui. Sirius en revenait pas qu'il parie ça. Il te tient vraiment en grande estime… Ensuite, Nymph' et Hermione étaient sûres que vous ne le feriez pas, le premier soir, voire même pas du tout, et Millicent aussi il me semble. Qu'est-ce qu'il reste… Ah oui, Théo ! Bah lui, c'est tu le fais…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout… Pour lui, tous les gays sont des obsédés…

- J'allais le dire ! Ron pensait pareil. Cho aussi. J'ai oublié personne… Ah si, Luna !

- Elle aussi ?! S'écrièrent les deux amoureux.

- Ron l'a appelée. Elle a parié que vous le feriez le premier soir. Ah cette Luna…

- Vous n'êtes que des salauds…

- Dray ! Pas de gros mots !

- Je ne suis pas chez toi, je peux me permettre.

- Sale gosse… Roooh, ça va faire un choc à Sirius !

- Tata, tu pourrais pas garder ça pour toi, s'il te plait ? Lui demanda Harry avait espoir.

- Je vais juste le dire à Sirius, histoire de le traumatiser. Promis, je prends une photo ! »

Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme : Isaline s'amusait comme une folle. Même pas gênée quant au fait que son neveu, presque son fils, ait fait l'amour avec un homme. Surtout qu'elle se doutait très bien qu'il serait en-dessous. Le fait qu'on s'était amusé à leurs dépens énervait Draco, et en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir amusé : ce n'était pas bien méchant, dans le fond. Et il comptait bien se faire rembourser auprès de Blaise, Hermione et Millicent pour avoir osé jouer à ce pari stupide…

Harry ne tarda pas à raccrocher, gloussant encore. Lui, par contre, était clairement amusé par la situation. Bon, ça avait quelque chose de gênant, mais en même temps, il était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas jouer au scrabble tous les soirs alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans un appartement, loin de Paris. Après tout, ils sortaient ensemble depuis quatre mois.

« Même Luna a voté… Nan mais je te jure…

- Arrête de bougonner, Draco. On n'allait pas rester chastes indéfiniment.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui voulais prendre ton temps. »

Harry se leva et gémit en posant une main sur le bas de son dos. Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait encore mal. En même temps, il n'y était pas allé tout en douceur, la veille, et c'était une zone sensible chez les hommes. Il allait lui demander s'il ne préférait pas rester à la maison, finalement, mais Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa.

« Tu viens ? On étend le linge et après on se prépare. »

Draco acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et le suivit dans la cuisine, où se trouvait la machine à laver. Harry en sortit une housse de couette humide qu'il tendit à Draco. Ils étendirent le drap et leurs vêtements de la veille sur le balcon, fermé par une baie vitrée. Pour des raisons évidentes, à savoir les évènements de la veille, ils ne pouvaient laisser la housse autour de la couette, et Harry préférait laver les draps. Draco le laissait faire. S'il savait se gérer tout seul, il avait déjà plus de mal avec les tâches ménagères, donc autant laisser Harry diriger le navire de ce côté-là…

**OoO**

Il avait plu toute la matinée et, même si les nuages avaient cessé de pleurer, ils demeuraient au-dessus de Londres, gris, froids et ternes. Un peu comme s'ils essayaient d'assombrir cette journée. Un peu comme s'ils voulaient dire à Harry de s'en aller, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici.

Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de sortir de l'appartement. Draco lui tenait légèrement la main, comme à son habitude, et malgré le temps froid, humide et gris, Harry se sentait bien, en paix avec lui-même. Marcher sur les trottoirs mouillés de Londres, entendre les gens parler sa langue maternelle, cela le plongeait dans une étrange sensation de flottement, d'irréel, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un songe. Pourtant, la main gelée de Draco était bien dans la sienne, le vent soufflait bien dans ses cheveux, et c'était bien les grilles du cimetière qu'il apercevait, là-bas.

Avant d'entrer, ils allèrent dans une boutique de fleurs pour acheter quelques plantes, afin de décorer la tombe de ses parents. Draco haussa un sourcil quand Harry demanda quelques lys blancs, une fleure plutôt incongrue et hors saison.

« Elles ne supporteront pas le froid, elles vont vite faner.

- Tu sais ce que veut dire « Lily », en français ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ça veut dire « lys ». Maman et Papa adoraient ces fleurs, il parait. »

Draco baissa alors les yeux et ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Il paya les fleurs, laissant Harry acheter ses quelques lys blancs.

Tant pis s'ils fanaient. Tant pis si les fleurs ne duraient pas plus de quelques jours. Au moins, Maman et Papa sauront que je pense à eux, que je les aime. Surtout Maman. Elle saura que je ne lui fais pas d'infidélité, qu'elle restera toujours dans mon cœur. C'est comme un baiser que je leur envoie, de là où je suis, à là où ils sont.

L'un près de l'autre, ils marchèrent tranquillement en direction du cimetière. Il était assez grand, de longues avenues bordées de pierres tombales plus ou moins en bon état, plus ou moins fleuries s'étendaient à l'infinie. Le vent soufflait allègrement dans cet endroit où flottait un sentiment étrange, entre le malaise et la tristesse, entre l'inconfort et la mort. Draco n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans ces lieux, il n'y mettait d'ailleurs jamais les pieds. Mais aujourd'hui était différent, il ne venait pas pour accompagner ses parents. Il venait avec Harry, pour rencontrer ses beaux-parents.

Soudain, Harry s'arrêta. Il sembla hésiter, puis il marcha sur la gauche, suivi par Draco. Il regardait les tombes, alignées les unes à côté des autres. Puis, il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle. Draco en lut les noms puis fronça les sourcils, avant que Harry ne lui précise qu'il s'agissait de la tombe de ses grands-parents. Harry déposa un pot de fleurs qu'il avait dans ses bras sur la tombe, simple et d'un marbre grisâtre. Une tombe toute simple qui passait inaperçue parmi toutes les autres. Harry ferma les yeux un court instant, un peu comme s'il adressait une prière pour ses grands-parents décédés depuis des années. Puis, il repartit, longeant les couloirs, marchant vers le fond du cimetière. Draco le suivait toujours, en silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry s'arrêta. Draco n'eut pas à baisser les yeux pour lire le nom des défunts. La pierre tombale au sol était en marbre noir, et une stèle dévoilait le nom des corps qu'elle protégeait.

James et Lily Potter.

Dessous, était inscrit un message poétique : L'amour est la seule chose qu'on emporte avec soi. Draco saurait plus tard que c'était une citation que Lily Potter aimait beaucoup et répétait à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait d'argent. Et sur le côté, il y avait une vieille photo un peu jaunie et protégée par du verre. Elle montrait le couple, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, lors de leur mariage. Mrs Potter portait une robe blanche avec de la dentelles et des perles, ses cheveux roux relevés en un chignon simple et élégant. Et, près d'elle, se trouvait son époux, Mr Potter, dans un costume sombre en accord avec ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

James et Lily Potter.

Draco baissa les yeux et vit des petits tableaux sur la pierre, avec des messages d'amour. Des pots de fleurs, aussi, des jolis vases où se trouvaient des plantes plus ou moins fanées, n'ayant pas survécu aux intempéries. Et des plaques funéraires, aussi. Quelques unes.

A mon frère, que j'aimerai éternellement.

A mon ami, que je n'oublierai jamais.

A ma sœur, qui restera toujours dans mon cœur.

A mes amis, qui me manquent.

A cette maman, qui est partie trop vite.

A Papa et Maman, que j'aimerai toujours.

Draco avait les yeux posés sur cette dernière plaque, en marbre clair. Il pouvait presque imaginer Harry, à peine âgé de dix ans, la poser sur cette pierre tombale, ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il lut les autres, laissées sans doute par Sirius, Remus et Isaline.

Harry ne lava pas la tombe, la pluie du matin s'en était occupée pour lui. Et alors qu'il remplissait un vase d'eau, il se dit que, peut-être, les nuages n'étaient pas gris parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui à Londres, mais plutôt pour partager sa peine. La pluie avait nettoyé la tombe pour lui, le vent se calmait et les nuages lui semblaient moins sombres.

Bienvenu à la maison, Harry Potter…

Quand il revint avec le vase plein, Draco lui tendit ses lys et ses roses rouges, qui ne tiendraient sans doute pas plus de quelques jours. Mais ces fleurs, les unes blanches aux pétales écartés pour dévoiler les pistils bruns, et les autres d'un rouge vif, leurs pétales échancrées et à peine déployées… leurs couleurs tranchaient l'une contre l'autre, mais cela avait quelque chose de vivant. Un peu de couleur, de vie, dans cet endroit dédié aux morts, à leur repos éternel.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de Draco, se réfugiant près de lui, et le blond lui enserra les épaules d'un bras. Harry avait la gorge nouée et les larmes au bord des yeux.

Quatre ans qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce cimetière, qu'il n'avait pas mis de fleurs sur la tombe de ses parents. Quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas regardé leurs visages un peu jaunis sur cette vieille photo, qu'il n'avait pas lu ces quelques mots gravés et dorés dans le marbre, ou de métal couleur bronze sur les plaques funéraires.

Quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas embrassé des yeux ses parents, qu'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux devant eux en leur disant qu'il les aimait plus qu'il ne pourrait le dire. Quatre ans qu'il n'était pas venu leur rendre visite.

Un remord étrange et incontrôlable le prenait à la gorge. Harry respirait lentement, comme pour se calmer, en se rendant compte une fois de plus ce que son amour pour Cédric avait fait de lui. Ce que toute cette histoire l'avait empêché de faire.

Ces devoirs qu'il n'avait pu accomplir, ces envies réprimées par une peur aussi ridicule qu'infondée. Toutes ces années loin d'ici, à penser à ce qu'il aurait dû faire sans jamais en être capable.

Quatre ans qu'il n'était pas venu fleurir la tombe de ses parents…

Harry se sentit attiré contre Draco qui l'enlaça tendrement. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, comme la nuit dernière. Il n'y arrivait pas. Et, à nouveau, c'était Draco qui le rassurait, le prenant dans ses bras. L'embrassant doucement dans ses cheveux. Son souffle contre son oreille. Ses bras autour de lui…

« Ça va ?

- Oui. Un peu émotif, c'est tout.

- C'est normal. »

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco qui lui fit un sourire en coin. Un peu moqueur. Mais tendre. Taquin. Et Harry se surprit à son sourire aussi, sa tête contre son épaule, ses bras autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme finit par se séparer de Draco et regarda intensément la tombe, avant de lever les yeux vers Draco et déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond devint alors écarlate et voulut protester : ce n'est pas un endroit pour faire ce genre de choses ! Mais Harry se baissait déjà, attrapant une rose blanche qu'il avait laissée en équilibre contre la pierre tombale, puis il lui prit la main.

« On va poser cette rose sur la tombe du papa de Tata, et puis on rentre. »

Draco soupira et le suivit, longeant l'allée à ses côtés, d'un pas lent et tranquille, les graviers crissant sous leurs pieds.

Et soudain, Draco eut comme une sensation bizarre. Comme un manque. Il fronça les sourcils et, prit par un étrange instinct, il regarda derrière lui. Et ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur.

C'était peut-être un rêve. C'en était un, certainement, ou alors ses yeux lui jouaient un tour. Mais l'espace de quelques secondes, il lui sembla voir les formes floues d'un homme et d'une femme. Un homme en costume noir avec des cheveux de jais ébouriffés, et une femme rousse portant une longue robe blanche.

Ils souriaient. Tous les deux. Enlacés. Ils lui lançaient un regard tendre, la main levée. Comme un salut. Ou un au revoir.

Prends soin de lui.

« Dray ? »

Le blond sembla se réveillé et il baissa les yeux vers Harry. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard et se retourna : il n'y avait rien.

« Ça ne va pas ? T'es tout pâle. Déjà que ton visage est pas très coloré d'habitude…

- Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry haussa les épaules et continua d'avancer, alors que Draco jetait un dernier regard en arrière, en se demandant s'il avait rêvé. Mais un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il resserra sa prise sur la main froide de Harry.

Je prendrai soin de lui.

**OoO**

Le portable émit un petit bruit. Severus haussa un sourcil, déconcentré dans sa lecture. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever de son confortable canapé, surtout que ce n'était pas son téléphone.

« Sirius !

- Quoi ??

- Ton portable ! »

Severus remit le nez dans son livre alors que son amant se précipitait dans le salon. Il sauta sur son portable et jeta un regard agacé à son compagnon : c'était juste un SMS ! Lui, il croyait que quelqu'un l'appelait…

Bref. L'écrivain leva le clapet de son téléphone portable et ouvrit sa messagerie. C'était Isaline qui lui envoyait le texto. Il le lut.

« Harry est passé à la cocotte-minute. »

Son visage pâlit.

Et il poussa un cri d'horreur qui fit violement sursauter son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Sirius !!

- Isaline, espèce de connasse !! »

Severus soupira : il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que la tatoueuse lui avait dit. Mais il devait avouer que la mine de chien enragé de son amant avait quelque chose d'effrayant…

**OoO**

Allongée sur son lit, Luna poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle s'ennuyait. Cela lui arrivait rarement, pourtant. Mais aujourd'hui, tout l'ennuyait.

D'abord, elle avait travaillé, passant quelques heures dans son école, puis d'autres à la maison d'édition où son patron se faisait un malin plaisir à la faire courir partout, et Luna se pliait à ses désirs assez loufoques. Du moins pour elle, car elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de boire du café vingt fois par jour, de faire autant de photocopies ou encore de lui faire refaire dix fois le même article. Enfin, en soi, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car elle s'était sans doute mal exprimé, mais après lui avoir montré trois fois son article en question en ayant changé en tout et pour tout une seule phrase et qu'il l'ait, au final, accepté en lui disant que c'était bien mieux, il y avait de quoi s'étonner…

Enfin bref. Elle était ensuite rentrée chez elle et avait rencontré son père. Oui, rencontré. Car ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne voyait plus son père, elle le rencontrait. Il passait tellement peu de temps à la maison que c'était toujours une surprise de le voir là et elle l'invitait même à dîner quand il en avait le temps. Luna n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, hormis à s'occuper de la rédaction de son journal, _Le Chicaneur_. Ce n'est pas que cela ne l'intéressait pas, mais elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de lui poser des questions, en sachant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Enfin, il lui donnerait de réponses évasives qui, dans le fond, ne signifiaient rien.

Enfin bref. Elle avait donc rencontré son père qui était parti tout de suite après en prétextant une affaire urgente. Son papa avait toujours des affaires urgentes, et tandis qu'il enfilait ses chaussures, Luna avait fait quelques pronostics, en se demandant quand le reverrait-elle la prochaine fois. Puis, elle était allée dans sa chambre pour lire un peu.

C'était une tout petite chambre, dans un tout petit appartement. Les murs étaient peints en bleus et des cadres y étaient accrochés, avec diverses photos, et d'autres cadres étaient posés sur ses étagères ou sur son bureau encombré. Il y avait sa maman, décédée quand elle était petite, Luna et son papa quand elle avait une quinzaine d'année, elle et Harry quand elle venait d'avoir son diplôme de fin d'études, et puis Isaline et Sirius, et Nymph' avec son mari et son fils. Et une petite photo avec Ron, Théo, Cho, Olivier… Luna aimait bien les photos, et même si elle ne voyait pas souvent les gens qui s'y trouvaient, cela lui apportait un étrange sentiment de bien-être de les avoir sur son mur. Récemment, elle avait mis une photo sur son étagère qui montrait Harry et Draco, à la fête du Nouvel An. Et puis, dans son portefeuille, il y en avait une petite de Blaise qu'elle avait imprimée et découpée.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et elle le savait. Mais quelque chose en elle avait guidé ses mains et la photo s'était rapidement retrouvée derrière sa carte de crédit. Sûrement les nargoles… il n'y avait qu'eux pour faire des trucs pareils… c'était vicieux, ces choses-là… mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de laisser la photo là où elle était.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue à Londres, Luna parlait beaucoup avec Blaise, la plupart du temps sur MSN, et, récemment, il s'était mis à l'appeler chez elle. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'il payait très cher à l'appeler ainsi à l'étranger, cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre de ses nouvelles de vive voix de temps en temps. Ce qui, dans le fond, ravissait Luna. Jamais personne ne l'appelait, hormis Harry, parfois Ron ou même Cho. Et entendre la voix de Blaise lui faisait toujours plaisir. Et malgré elle, un espoir stupide la faisait rougir : peut-être que Blaise était attiré par elle, en fin de compte. Mais ce n'était que des hypothèses et elle en doutait vraiment.

Qui pourrait s'intéresser à elle ? Petite Luna sans forme ni saveur, avec ses cheveux mal coiffés, ses yeux globuleux et ses vêtements mal accordés ?

Certainement pas lui. Blaise était beau, deux ans plus âgé, étudiant en médecine et futur docteur. Il pouvait sortir avec n'importe quelle fille, plus belle et plus intelligente qu'elle.

Soudain, on sonna. Luna sortit de ses pensées et elle se demanda qui pouvait bien venir chez elle à une heure pareille. On sonna une nouvelle fois. Et encore une.

Et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui sonnait trois fois de suite. Elle n'en connaissait qu'une. Luna se leva de son lit, courut dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte sans même regarder dans l'œillère. Et un immense sourire éclaira son visage quand elle vit Harry juste devant elle. Ses bras s'écartèrent et elle lui sauta au cou, alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, fort, tendrement, presque avec amour.

Il était revenu. Il était revenu à Londres…

**OoO**

« Niark Niark Niark…

- Isaline ? Ça va bien ?

- Impec', ma chérie !

- On dirait que tu viens de faire un mauvais coup, là…

- Oh si peu… Sois gentille, Nymph', apporte-moi une chaussure.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Mr Petit m'emmène dîner ce soir et il va pas tarder à arriver ! Tu promèneras Liloute et fermeras ma maison, hein ?

- Isaline, je peux savoir ce que tu mijotes ?

- Pas grand-chose. J'ai juste fait une blagounette à Sirius. Enfin, je lui ai dit quelque chose qui va sûrement l'énerver et j'ai pas envie d'être là quand il va rappliquer. Ah, ça sonne, Mr Petit est arrivé !

- Je la sens pas, cette histoire… »

**OoO**

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble. Draco et Harry emmenèrent Luna dans un restaurant chic où elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds si on ne l'y avait pas traînée. Le brun avait lancé un regard douteux à son amant quand le taxi les déposa devant un établissement réservé à une classe sociale plus élevée que la leur. Draco lui montra la carte de crédit de son père en lui glissant qu'il avait juste envie de s'amuser.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris, mais quand ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, il ne mit pas longtemps à saisir. En effet, sur eux trois, seul Draco était bien habillé. Enfin, par rapport aux deux autres, il était même « classe ». Harry portait un vieux jean et un pull épais, et Luna semblait avoir choisi les vêtements les plus bizarres et les moins bien accordés de sa garde-robe. A son bras, et nullement gênée par le regard embarrassé ou snob des serveurs et des clients, Luna avança avec Draco dans le restaurant, suivis par un Harry plus qu'amusé.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement, prenant tout leur temps et sans jamais se soucier du regard des clients ou des serveurs qui passaient entre les tables. Luna était à son aise et commandait les choses les plus bizarres qui se trouvaient dans le menu. Harry tiqua en voyant le prix des plats et Draco lui dit : « c'est Papa qui paye, donc fais-toi plaisir ». Draco arborait rarement ce genre de discours, mais il avait bien envie de changer un peu ses habitudes, à savoir dîner dans un restaurant chic avec son homme et une espèce de sorcière blonde mal habillée.

En fait, pour être francs, ils s'amusèrent. Surtout Draco, d'ailleurs, même s'il tentait de le cacher. Lui, il était habitué à se faire cirer les pompes, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas des deux convives. Il faillit éclater de rire quand un serveur proposa à Luna de lui servir un verre d'eau et qu'elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux abasourdis.

« Mais je sais me servir, je peux le faire toute seule. »

Ça lui rappelait Hermione, sauf que cette dernière avait carrément rembarré le serveur, ce qui avait entraîné l'hilarité de Blaise et de Millicent. Draco avait su se tenir… Donc il fut amusé en voyant Luna étonnée par les propositions des serveurs et, quand ils lui demandèrent si tout se passait bien, elle leur dit franchement que ce serait mieux si on les laissait tranquille. A ce moment-là, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais lui-même n'était pas mieux loti, car il fallut que Draco choisissent lui-même son repas, comme lorsqu'ils avaient déjeuné à _La durée_.

Draco sentit la nervosité du serveur quand il lui apporta la note. Ils les avaient laissés entrer car Draco leur avait montré de façon plus ou moins subtile sa carte de crédit, mais y avait-il vraiment de l'argent dessus ou allaient-ils se barrer comme des voleurs ? Tous les serveurs regardaient cette table hors du temps qui ignorait les regards posés sur eux. Certains se demandaient pourquoi diable ce beau jeune homme blond, si bien habillé et aux bonnes manières, dînait avec une apprentie styliste et un voyou. Franchement, quelle idée ! Cette fille n'était même pas coiffée et ses habits juraient de façon presque impardonnable, et ce garçon portait des vêtements achetés dans une friperie et ses cheveux à moitié teints partaient dans tous les sens.

Et c'était sans doute ce qui amusait le plus Draco. Il aimait traduire les regards de travers et les chuchotements des autres clients, les pensées cachées derrière les masques d'hypocrisies des serveurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec ces deux-là dans un restaurant pareil ? Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là faisaient avec lui dans un endroit pareil ?

Ils dînaient. Et ce foutaient de la gueule du monde. Sans raison, juste pour rire. Parce que personne ne pourrait deviner que les deux hommes assis à cette table étaient amants et qu'ils s'aimaient de façon sincère et passionnée. Parce que personne ne pourrait imaginer que cette fille était presque orpheline, qu'elle était douce et tendre, et diablement intelligente derrière ses airs farfelus.

Draco paya la note, aucun de ses deux invités ne voulut en connaître le montant. Puis, ils sortirent du restaurant, l'esprit léger. Ils hélèrent un taxi qui les ramena chez eux. Harry et Luna se séparèrent donc, mais il lui promit qu'ils se reverraient rapidement. Il l'embrassa avant que le taxi ne reparte, emportant le tatoueur et l'étudiant, les ramenant chez eux.

**OoO**

La pluie tambourinait contre la fenêtre. Il l'entendait frapper doucement et à un rythme régulier la vitre de verre, créant une mélodie étrange et mélancolique.

Pourtant, il se sentait bien. Le bruit des nuages gris déversant leurs larmes sur la ville le remplissait d'un sentiment de bien-être assez étrange mais agréable. Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés, et alors que son esprit s'éveillait peu à peu à la réalité du monde, il se concentrait sur ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il entendait.

A part le bruit le bruit de la pluie, il percevait aussi le bruit des voitures qui passaient dans la rue, le moteur vrombissant doucement, les roux éclaboussant les trottoirs en passant sur les flaques d'eau. Et tout autour de lui, il sentait un bras de Draco, nu, qui entourait sa taille. Sa tête était posée contre son épaule, Harry dormait à moitié sur lui, leur peau se touchant de part en part, leurs corps à peine recouverts par une couverture.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, lentement. La chambre était sombre, les rayons du soleil traversant difficilement les rideaux épais tirés sur la fenêtre. Le brun se redressa lentement, pour ne pas réveiller Draco, et pendant quelques minutes, il admira son visage.

Draco était tellement différent quand il dormait. Son visage perdait une certaine rigidité qu'il avait quand il était éveillé, ses traits se détendant dans le sommeil. C'était un ange, dessiné avec finesse : une bouche rosée et bien dessinée, un nez fin dont le trait se poursuivait vers ses yeux bleus à présent cachés par ses fines paupières, et de minces sourcils qui donnaient un accent à son regard tantôt froid, tantôt tendre. Un joli visage indéniablement masculin, encadré par des mèches d'un blond clair. Il devait avoir les cheveux presque blancs, quand il était enfant.

Le tatoueur se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de Draco, puis il quitta le lit, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Il prit son pantalon de pyjama qui traînait par terre et l'enfila rapidement avant de recouvrir Draco avec la couverture pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Avant de quitter la chambre, il eut encore un regard pour le corps étendu sur le lit, pâle et fin, qui n'avait fait qu'un avec son propre corps la nuit dernière.

Harry poussa la porte et partit dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il pleuvait toujours, dehors, et les nuages gris empêchaient le soleil d'atteindre les fenêtres de l'appartement, donnant aux pièces un aspect plus sombre, mélancolique. Mais Harry se sentait bien, il marchait pied nu dans l'appartement, déambulant dans les pièces avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était un peu comme dans un rêve.

Dans la cuisine aux tons bleus, Harry prépara le café, sortit de la brioche qu'il avait achetée la veille avec Draco, et d'autres choses pour leur petit-déjeuner. Et tandis qu'il sortait deux tasses du placard, son téléphone portable, laissé la veille sur la table, se mit à sonner. Harry l'attrapa et répondit, sans même regarder qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

« Allô ?

- C'est Olivier. Tu vas bien ? »

Tout en lui répondant, Harry regarda la pendule, s'étonnant qu'il l'appelle à une heure pareille. Harry le prévint qu'il était à Londres et qu'il risquait de payer bonbon la consommation, mais Olivier lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il était de toute façon déjà au courant, Cho l'avait prévenu.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Pas grand-chose. Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose…

- Dis-moi, vas-y, l'encouragea Harry en l'entendant hésiter.

- Moi, et Marcus… y'a rien de vraiment concret, mais… »

Harry poussa un très léger soupir qu'Olivier ne put entendre. Il sentit une étrange sensation étreindre son cœur, un peu comme du soulagement.

Non, il n'aimait pas Marcus. Oui, il lui en voulait, pour tout un tas de raisons que tous deux connaissaient. Mais savoir qu'une relation était possible entre lui et Olivier avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Marcus ne serait plus le chien de Cédric, il ne se ferait plus manipuler par lui, il cesserait de protéger un homme qu'il n'intéressait pas, un homme qui lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Un homme torturé qui n'avait pas besoin de lui, qui jouait avec ses sentiments pour ne pas être seul.

Marcus ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas qu'on se moque de lui, qu'on se joue de ses sentiments. Il n'était pas spécialement beau, il n'avait pas un métier spécialement bien payé. Il s'était déjà battu, il avait déjà tabassé des hommes. Marcus n'était pas un type reluisant de bonté et bourré de bonnes manières. Mais, dans le fond, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Juste de tourmenté. Comme Cédric. Un homme qui éprouvait des sentiments, malgré lui, et qui en avait assez qu'on le prenne pour un con parce qu'il espérait posséder quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas, parce qu'il n'était pas assez beau ou assez intelligent pour convenir à Cédric.

« Bon, c'était pas facile, hein… On s'est pris la tête vendredi soir et même samedi… »

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, chez Marcus. Dans son regard. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'Olivier, comme s'il attendait qu'il fasse les premiers pas. Le sportif lui avoua que Marcus ne le toucha jamais de lui-même, pas même un effleurement. C'était comme s'il avait peur d'être rejeté, qu'on le prenne pour un idiot… Olivier dut lui crier qu'ils ne pourraient pas avancer ensemble s'il n'y mettait pas du sien, qu'il l'avait connu plus vivant, plus passionné. Qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un pauvre con qui pestait à tout va, et non pas d'un banquier avec un balai dans le cul.

Olivier s'énervait rarement. Et pas comme ça. Il n'insultait jamais, ou du moins pas clairement. Mais il l'avait fait, avec Marcus. Il l'avait tellement énervé que l'autre s'était jeté sur lui pour dévorer sa bouche avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Et Olivier se dévoilait à Harry, car il était le seul à qui il pouvait parler de ça. De la réserve de Marcus, de ses yeux noirs qui brillaient quand Olivier le touchait, de cette cigarette qu'il avait écrasée dans son cendrier sans en prendre une bouffée de plus à sa simple demande. Il était le seul à qui il pouvait parler de ce week-end qu'il avait passé avec Marcus, ces nuits simples où ils n'avaient fait que dormir, mais cela lui avait paru tellement intime…

Et Harry l'écoutait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'Olivier lui dévoilait son cœur. Il ne faisait jamais ça, mais à qui aurait-il pu parler de ça ? Ses amis ? Non, ils n'auraient pas compris, et de toute façon, ils n'approuvaient pas sa relation avec Marcus. Cho ? Elle ne l'avait pas connu. Enfin, si, mais… elle ne savait pas qui il était. Harry, si. Même si Marcus le détestait, il savait comment il était. Il savait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant, et dans le fond, Olivier savait que Harry aurait voulu que Marcus s'éloigne de Cédric, pour son propre bien. Aussi… Harry sortait avec Draco. Avec un homme. Et c'était le seul homosexuel avec qui Olivier pouvait parler sans que leurs phrases ne prennent une autre connotation…

« Donc voilà… Je suis parti hier soir.

- Et vous allez vous revoir, alors ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Pas comme moi je l'aimais. Mais il voulait essayer. Il m'a dit que j'étais le seul qui ne le prenait pas pour un con. »

Marcus, si sombre, posté près de lui alors qu'ils longeaient le quai. Son visage inexpressif, ses pensées perdues dans les nuages… Olivier s'était demandé si cet espoir qui avait fait battre son cœur était vain. Marcus avait été franc avec lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne l'aimait pas. Mais il voulait essayer. Olivier le prenait tel qu'il était. Il avait quitté sa copine à sa demande, il était venu jusqu'ici pour tenter sa chance, et il était prêt à l'attendre encore un peu. Marcus ne voulait pas perdre ça…

« Cho, elle est pas super heureuse et ne veut pas qu'il mette les pieds chez nous. Mais bon, au moins, y'a plus de sous-vêtements sur le canapé et plus de poisson pané dans le congélateur. Mais il y a toujours des _Taillefine_…

- Elle est vicieuse, hein ?

- Et pas qu'un peu… »

Ils eurent un petit rire complice, et Olivier ne tarda pas à raccrocher. Dans le fond, il était soulagé : Harry était un ami, le perdre pour une question de sentiments lui aurait vraiment fait du mal, surtout que la haine qu'il aurait pu éprouver pour Marcus était tout à fait justifiée. Mais le tatoueur savait faire la part des choses, et lui non plus ne voulait pas perdre d'amis.

Alors Harry raccrocha le cœur léger en se disant que, malgré la pluie qui faisait comme un rideau devant sa fenêtre, c'était une belle journée…

**OoO**

Sa main glissa sur le côté, cherchant quelque chose : un corps, un drap chaud, une épaule ou une hanche. Mais ses doigts ne trouvèrent que le vide. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et se rendit à l'évidence : Harry n'était plus au lit.

Draco cligna des yeux, tentant d'y voir un peu plus clair dans cette chambre sombre. La lumière du soleil passait difficilement à travers les épais rideaux qui masquaient les fenêtres, se faufilant sur les côtés non dissimulées par le tissu bleu foncé. Un peu déçu d'être seul au lit, Draco repoussa la couverture et se baissa pour enfiler son pantalon de pyjama. Puis, il sortit de la chambre, à demi nu et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

Il écouta les bruits de l'apparemment, cherchant Harry de l'oreille et il l'entendit fredonner dans la cuisine. Tranquillement, Draco se rendit dans la petite pièce pâle en se demandant vaguement quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Le blond n'eut pas à pousser la porte de la cuisine qui était déjà ouverte, mais il fut comme paralysé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Harry était dos à lui et son pantalon de pyjama tombait sur ses hanches, dévoilant ainsi tout son dos où se trouvaient deux ailes d'ange, blanches et aux multiples plumes qui ondulaient sur sa peau, partant du creux de ses omoplates jusqu'à ses reins avec grâce. Draco fut subjugué par cette vue et il eut la pensée fugace qu'il avait aimé cet ange avec passion et que cet éphèbe lui appartenait.

Et alors que ses yeux étaient posés sur le dos magnifique, Draco fut pris à la gorge par un sentiment intense d'amour qui s'empara peu à peu de tout son être. Dans la semi-pénombre de cette cuisine, les pieds nus sur le sol dallé et ce pantalon posé négligemment sur ses hanches, ses cheveux noirs, ébouriffés et parsemés de mèches pourpres… Harry était… lui, tout simplement. Aucun mot n'aurait pu qualifier ce qu'il était à cet instant précis, ni lui, ni les sentiments qui coulaient en Draco comme la plus douce des drogues.

Pouvait-on autant aimer un être vivant ? Un homme ? Une femme ? Pouvait-on éprouver autant de joie et de peur de voir l'être chéri là, sans savoir si cette passion qui animait son cœur durerait pour toujours ou finirait pas s'éteindre ?

Lentement, Draco s'avança dans la cuisine, ses pas glissant sur le carrelage du sol, et il enlaça la taille de Harry. Ce dernier sursauta et voulut se retourner, mais les bras du blond autour de sa taille étaient fermes et il le sentit enfouir son visage au creux de son épaule. Respirant son odeur. Sentant sa chaleur de son corps contre son torse. Harry poussa un léger soupir, de bien-être, tout en posant ses propres mains sur les bras croisés de Draco autour de sa taille, appuyant légèrement sa tête contre celle du blond.

Et, soudain, le blond lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime. »

Des mots qu'il ne disait jamais aux autres et qui prenaient toute leur importance à ce moment-là.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Jamais. »

Et ces paroles prirent Harry à la gorge, nouée. Il prit une légère inspiration, ému et souffla qu'il ne le quitterait jamais. Qu'il l'aimait bien trop pour cela et que son cœur lui faisait mal rien qu'à penser à une séparation, qui ne viendrait jamais…

**OoO**

« Margaret ? Voulez-vous venir, s'il vous plait ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa domestique apparut dans le salon. En ce jour froid d'hiver, elle avait troqué ses habituelles robes par un pantalon et un pull épais. Regulus n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur sa tenue alors que bien-aimée mère l'aurait renvoyée sur le champ. Sauf que Regulus appréciait beaucoup Margaret et il la préférait en pantalon que malade. Et ils étaient au vingt-et-unième siècle, que diable !

« Oui, Monsieur ?

- Dans combien de temps le repas sera-t-il prêt ?

- Dans une demi-heure.

- D'accord. Donnez-moi la télécommande du téléviseur, s'il vous plait. »

La domestique se pencha vers la table basse et prit la télécommande qu'elle tendit à son patron. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent légèrement, frémirent doucement. Regulus lui accorda un léger sourire diablement séduisant, ce qui fit rougir Margaret. Se reprenant, elle se redressa et quitta le salon à grandes enjambées. Regulus la regarda partir avec un léger sourire.

Margaret était une jolie femme, bien en chair et gracieuse. Certains la trouveraient ronde, d'autres un peu grassouillette. Les mauvaises langues la qualifieraient de grosse. Regulus la trouvait tout simplement adorable, il avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes qui avaient des rondeurs. Enfin, il aimait quand il y avait quelque chose à toucher alors que les demoiselles prudes et maigres comme des aiguilles lui avaient toujours déplu. Et Margaret était tout à fait le style de femme qu'il affectionnait : quelques rondeurs, un visage chaleureux et des cheveux bruns ondulés.

Oh, Regulus n'allait pas essayer de la séduire, il ne faisait que la taquiner. Il aimait bien cette femme qui avait décidément une trop grande gueule au vue de son statut. Plus d'une fois, il aurait pu la virer, et elle le savait parfaitement, mais il aimait cette façon qu'elle avait de lui parler, sa franchise, sa moquerie mais aussi sa fidélité.

Pour avoir eu bon nombre de domestiques sous ses ordres, Regulus savait qu'il devait se méfier. Il y avait les femmes qui tentaient de le séduire, pour son argent évidemment, tout en pensant que son infirmité le rendrait plus sensible à leurs cajoleries. Il y avait celles qui le regardaient de haut ou qui le critiquaient derrière son dos. Il y avait les hommes, aussi, qui avaient plus ou moins la même attitude : désir d'argent, petits vols, séduction… Le seul en qui il avait confiance, c'était bien ce vieux Kreattur qui n'avait jamais essayé de le berner et qui lui avouait franchement quand un de ses employés se moquait de lui. Les rares personnes qui étaient restées chez Regulus avaient fini par s'en aller : soit il les virait, soit elles partaient d'elles-mêmes. Il fallait dire qu'il était invivable et assez exigeant.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il appréciait Margaret : son travail était toujours impeccable, elle était serviable, bonne cuisinière et lui disait franchement quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Plus d'une fois il s'était disputé avec elle, et dans le fond, il y prenait plaisir : il aimait les gens qui avaient du caractère.

Tout en changeant la chaîne sur son téléviseur, Regulus se dit que ce serait bien dommage que Margaret s'en aille. Il sentait qu'elle était bien ici, malgré son caractère de cochon et ses exigences, mais peut-être finirait-elle par le trahir elle aussi. Il lui adressait de temps à autre des sourires charmeurs pour la taquiner. Il la sentait troublée ou gênée, dans ces moments-là, et à chaque fois, elle détournait les yeux. Comme si elle restait à sa place. Peut-être désirait-elle plus. Et Regulus se surprenait à se dire qu'il l'aurait bien voulue à ces côtés, cette bonne femme. Le genre de garce gueularde au grand cœur avec qui il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. Et Adonia lui avait fait comprendre de façon subtile que ça ne lui poserait aucun problème.

Enfin, il se faisait des idées. Ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'était que cette brave femme reste telle qu'elle était. On n'en trouvait plus, des comme elle, et vu son handicap, ce n'était pas toujours évident de trouver des domestiques qui soient d'accord pour l'aider constamment à se déplacer, à le mettre dans son fauteuil, sur son lit, à table, dans sa baignoire…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il pensa que seuls Mr Kreattur et Adonia, jusque là, s'étaient montrés réellement serviables envers lui sans montrer de quelconque signe de lassitude. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Alphard qui n'avait même pas fait d'efforts quand son père était tombé gravement malade. Et après, il disait qu'Adonia était sa préférée… On verrait plus tard, quand Alphard ne serait plus capable de se laver et qu'il en serait réduit à subir la compassion ou la pitié d'autrui, et surtout celle de ses enfants…

On sonna. Regulus fut arraché à ses pensées et ses sourcils se froncèrent : qui le dérangeait aujourd'hui ? Sa mère, très certainement. Elle l'avait appelé la veille et il lui avait raccroché au nez, exaspéré au possible. Il entendit les chaussures de Mr Kreattur claquer sur le parquet de l'entrée. Regulus tendit l'oreille et l'écouta répondre à l'interphone mais rien ne laissait entendre que le visiteur était sa mère. Pour être franc, Regulus n'entendait quasiment rien, il était trop loin. Le majordome accepta néanmoins de laisser la personne entrer et il ouvrit la porte.

Le son de la télévision baissé au maximum, Regulus entendit vaguement des voix, des bruits qui indiquaient que ses invités, car ils étaient plusieurs, retiraient leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux. Il entendit leurs pas dans le couloir et, quand ils apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un sourire magnifique orna ses lèvres.

« Harry ! Draco ! »

Regulus leva les bras vers Harry qui s'avançait vers lui, rayonnant et toujours aussi beau. Le jeune homme s'assit près de lui sur le canapé et Regulus le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas et que cet adolescent qui avait quitté Londres fragile, maigre et dépressif se trouvait bel et bien chez lui, dans ses bras. Puis, ils s'écartèrent et Regulus prit son visage entre ses mains en lui disant à quel point il avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu, quatre ans auparavant : ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux, son visage avait retrouvé de la couleur et il souriait avec la même chaleur qu'autrefois.

« Je me suis permis de laisser entrer ces jeunes gens sans vous en demander la permission, Monsieur.

- Vous avez bien fait, Mr Kreattur ! Oh Harry, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, Regulus.

- Draco, mon cher Draco, c'est donc toi qui as accompli ce miracle ? Viens là que je t'embrasse toi aussi. »

Draco se pencha à son tour vers son oncle qui le serra dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser les cheveux en un geste tendre et amical. Le visage de Regulus brillait de joie, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry… Il se rappelait encore de l'enfant qui traînait dans cette maison, jouant de temps en temps avec Adonia qui voulait sans cesse l'habiller en fille ou le maquiller. Il lui avait appris à dessiner, l'accompagnait parfois à l'école ou l'emmenait faire quelques boutiques. Un garçon adorable qu'il avait vu grandir et mûrir mais que la vie n'avait pas épargné…

« Mr Kreattur, allez donc chercher Alphard et Adonia ! »

Le vieil homme s'exécuta, disparaissant dans le couloir, ses talons claquant sur le sol tandis que Regulus assommait les deux jeunes gens de questions. Harry y répondait avec plaisir, heureux lui aussi de revoir le frère de Sirius et Draco se montrait lui aussi d'agréable compagnie. Il avait les yeux posés sur Harry qui rayonnait littéralement, beau comme le jour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Adonia arriva comme un boulet de canon dans le salon et se précipita sur Harry qui s'était levé pour la prendre dans ses bras mais il manqua de tomber sous son poids. Elle n'était pas grosse mais bon, elle pensait son poids… Il la serra donc dans ses bras et la jeune fille, très heureuse de le revoir, l'embrassa sur les deux jours alors que son père rouspétait : il aurait mieux fait de ne pas demander à son majordome de les appeler, tiens !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de majordome, il ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour avec Alphard. Ce denier fut plus digne quand il salua Harry, le prenant dans ses bras de façon purement polie, mais Draco vit bien une étincelle dans ses yeux sombres et son sourire ne lui paraissait pas aussi neutre qu'il le prétendait. Un reste de jalousie fit chauffer son sang, et quand Harry reprit place à côté de Regulus, Draco s'assit à côté de lui et effleura légèrement sa main tout en défiant Alphard du regard. Ce dernier lui lança un regard mauvais, presque dégoûté. Adonia perçut l'échange mais n'en dit pas un mot : Alphard savait très bien ce qu'elle en pensait.

Harry et Draco restèrent quelques heures chez Regulus. Ils furent invités à déjeuner et ce repas convivial se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, du mariage d'Adonia, de Paris, des Black qui se déchiraient pour l'héritage du défunt Pollux, d'Isaline qui semblait se faire courtiser, du jeune Teddy, de cette étrange tendance qu'avait la famille de se trouver un docteur…

Draco avait les yeux posés sur Harry qui respirait la joie de vivre. Il remarqua plus d'une fois Alphard qui tenta d'attirer son attention, avec un certain savoir-faire d'ailleurs, ce que Draco appréciait moyennement. Il ne parlait pas avec cette politesse mêlée à la courtoisie habituelle, cette impression d'avoir toute son attention alors qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux un désintérêt profond. Durant tout le repas, Draco vit dans ses yeux de la convoitise mais il était prêt à admettre que sa possessivité l'amenait à considérer certains de ses propos comme des avances subtiles et non comme des phrases anodines. Et, évidemment, Harry ne vit rien… il ne voyait rien quand, vraiment, c'était évident…

Ils quittèrent le Manoir vers deux heures, après avoir bu du bon thé anglais tout en dégustant des pâtisseries, ce qui leur tinrent lieu de dessert. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à les quitter, déjà parce qu'ils étaient heureux de voir Harry, mais aussi parce que ce dernier était plus que content d'avoir revu leurs visages. Ils durent leur promettre de revenir avant la fin du séjour pour que Regulus accepte enfin de les lâcher. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas une promesse particulièrement contraignante. Par contre, le fait qu'Alphard les raccompagne fut déjà plus embêtant pour Draco qui, pourtant, ne s'y opposa pas. Il faillit l'envoyer balader quand ils arrivèrent à destination, il ne lâchait pas Harry, ne cessant de le relancer dans la conversation, comme s'il espérait que le tatoueur l'invite boire quelque chose, mais Harry finit par lui dire qu'il faisait froid et qu'ils avaient pas mal de choses à faire.

Quand ils furent monté, Draco ne put résister et allait faire des reproches à Harry mais ce dernier le devança et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en retirant ses chaussures.

« J'avais oublié à quel point Alphard était lourd quand il voulait…

- Il t'a fait un joli numéro de charme, remarqua Draco d'une voix acide, tout en pendant son manteau.

- Je n'allais pas l'envoyer balader, non plus. »

Ah, il avait remarqué, en fait. Saletés d'habitudes commerciales, songea Draco, qui en avait marre de ne pas remarquer quand Harry jouait son jeu d'hypocrite. Il n'arrivait jamais à faire la différence, il frisait tellement sa gentillesse naturelle…

« Je n'arrive jamais à savoir quand tu es naturel ou quand tu es hypocrite, avoua Draco d'un air exaspéré.

- Tu veux que je te fasse signe quand je joue la comédie ?

- Tu as tellement de tact, Harry, que même la personne s'en rendrait compte… »

Harry émit un petit rire amusé avant de quitter l'entrée pour aller dans le salon où il alluma la télévision. Dehors, il s'était remis à pleuvoir, mais rien de bien grave, juste un mince filet d'eau coulait le long des vitres et glissait une douce mélodie un peu mélancolique dans l'appartement. Harry s'assit dans le canapé tout en zappant sur les chaines. Draco s'installa à ses côtés et passa un bras sur le dossier du sofa, juste derrière la tête de son petit ami, sa main caressant ses cheveux noirs. Harry s'arrêta sur une chaîne diffusant un film d'action.

« Et, comme en France, y'a rien à la télé. Tu sais, Olivier m'a appelé, ce matin.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Bah tu sais, pour Marcus… »

Il vit le regard de Draco s'assombrir mais le jeune homme ne dit rien. Harry lui avait raconté que Marcus avait accepté de laisser une chance à Olivier, qui avait donc passé quelques jours à Londres. Il devait être rentré la veille ou dans la matinée. Autant dire que Draco n'approuvait pas du tout le choix d'Olivier et il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre comment on pouvait éprouver des sentiments pour un type pareil, surtout que Marcus avait cherché la bagarre avec Harry. Il se souvenait encore de son visage tuméfié, ses genoux écorchés et ses larmes alors qu'il lui racontait son aventure avec Cédric… et pourtant, Harry acceptait cela. Alors Draco avait décidé d'en faire de même, mais s'il était prêt à passer l'éponge pour Olivier, ce n'était pas du tout le cas pour Marcus.

Harry lui raconta donc ce qu'Olivier lui avait lui-même conté le matin même. Il lui parla de la passivité de Marcus, de la colère d'Olivier, du désir de Marcus à vouloir poursuivre leur relation, même s'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments amoureux. C'était tout de même un bon début, cela viendrait sûrement avec le temps. Et même si cela ne se finissait pas bien entre eux, Marcus ne pourrait qu'en sortir meilleur et Olivier avec moins de regrets. Draco écoutait tout en se faisant la réflexion que, décidément, Harry avait vraiment les idées larges. Pas sûr que Draco aurait été aussi tolérant avec Blaise s'il lui avait fait ce genre de coup, et en même temps, il n'avait pas vécu ce que Harry avait subi autrefois, donc il ne pouvait juger.

« La vie est vraiment compliquée depuis que je t'ai rencontré…

- Au moins, tu ne t'ennuies pas, répliqua Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps. »

Draco posa sa main sur sa joue pour tourner sa tête vers lui, puis il se pencha vers pour lui ravir ses lèvres. Mais ce baiser demeura chaste car le portable de Harry sonna. Le brun se leva et parcourut l'appartement avant de trouver son téléphone. Il avait remis la sonnerie car il n'entendait évidemment pas le vibreur et comme il ne l'avait pas souvent sur lui… il trouva son téléphone dans la chambre à coucher, posé sur une table de chevet. Le tatoueur décrocha.

« Allô ?

- Ryry ? C'est moi.

- Tata ? Tu vas bien ?

- Moui, ça va.

- On ne dirait pas. Un problème ? »

Elle semblait hésitante au téléphone. Un peu comme si elle hésitait encore à l'appeler, alors qu'elle l'avait au bout du fil. Harry l'encouragea à lui parler, ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Isaline poussa alors un lourd soupir et se lança.

Isaline doutait. D'elle et de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, en fait. Ça lui arrivait rarement, ayant toujours eu l'habitude de gérer les autres. Sauf que c'était elle-même qu'elle devait gérer, et les rares fois où elle hésitait quant aux décisions à prendre, c'était quand elle était amoureuse.

Oh, on n'en était pas encore là, loin de là. Isaline n'était pas amoureuse. Mais elle était de ces personnes qui savaient quand elles marchaient sur des pentes trop inclinées pour elle et qu'il valait mieux remonter avant de se casser la figure. Et Rémi Petit la troublait. Vraiment.

Ils avaient dîné ensemble la veille. Isaline avoua à Harry que c'était elle qui l'avait appelé pour lui proposer cette soirée. Elle fit un brin d'humour en lui avouant que, connaissant Sirius, en recevant son SMS, il allait courir chez elle pour taper un scandale et elle préférait être loin de la maison à ce moment-là. Le médecin n'avait pas refusé ce rendez-vous. Ils avaient donc dîné ensemble dans un restaurant italien.

Et Isaline était troublée. Par son regard, par sa façon de lui parler, de lui tenir le bras quand il l'aidait à se lever. Elle sentait en lui la timidité des hommes seuls, qui hésitent entre aller de l'avant ou rester à leur place. Sauf que Rémi restait là où il était, n'osant s'aventurer trop loin.

Elle se faisait peut-être des idées. Mais quand leurs doigts se frôlaient, elle avait presque l'impression qu'il allait prendre sa main dans la sienne. A la façon dont il la regardait, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle avait encore du charme. Et à sa façon de lui parler, sans réelle réserve et avec franchise, elle avait l'impression qu'on s'intéressait vraiment à autre chose qu'à son physique et que son travail peu recommandable n'était pas un mur infranchissable. Mais encore une fois, peut-être se faisait-elle des idées. Peut-être imaginait-elle des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Cependant, Isaline se sentait attirée par lui. Pas par son physique. Il n'était pas laid, mais la question n'était pas là : c'était plutôt son air d'homme tranquille et sans histoire qui lui plaisait, cette réserve qu'il y avait en lui et sa franchise, aussi. Il ne la jugeait pas. Elle ne le jugeait pas. C'était une relation étrange, presque de l'amitié. Mais Isaline n'était plus une adolescente en mal d'amour, elle n'était plus une jeune femme qui pouvait espérer rencontrer son prince charmant. Elle avait grandi, mûri, vieilli.

« Tu n'es pas aussi vieille que ça, Tata…

- Pour toi non, mon chéri. Tu me verras toujours jeune, mais les années passent. Je vais bientôt avoir ma ménopause, donc avoir une relation avec un homme est différente, maintenant. »

C'était à ça qu'elle pensait, sans cesse. Elle guettait les douleurs spécifiques à cette perte de la fécondité, elle attendait le jour où elle ne pourrait définitivement plus avoir d'enfants. Elle en avait toujours rêvé, elle avait caressé l'idée d'avoir son propre enfant. Mais cela voulait dire le faire à l'insu d'un de ses amants, se coltiner un homme frustré toute sa vie ou un père qui exigerait de voir son enfant quand il aurait douze ou quinze ans. Ou alors insémination artificielle. Même pas en rêve. Son enfant, il aurait un père, ou elle n'en aurait pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle n'était plus toute jeune, assez pour soulever les meubles ou fixer des étagères, mais pas suffisamment pour envisager un avenir avec un homme. Ils les préféraient plus jeunes, plus belles. C'était comme ça. Isaline était obsédée par son âge alors qu'elle était encore fraîche et toute jolie. À une époque, elle ne se serait pas posée autant de questions, elle n'y aurait sans doute jamais pensé, à ce Rémi Petit. Mais tout était différent, à présent…

« Tu veux mon avis ?

- C'est pour ça que je t'appelle… »

Ils ne cessaient de se voir, en ce moment, et cela ne pouvait que renforcer les doutes d'Isaline. Elle n'osait en parler à Sirius. Elle n'avait pas peur de son avis, c'était simplement qu'il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire, à part d'aller de l'avant et d'essayer. Nymph' lui dirait la même chose. Mais ils ne sauraient pas effacer ses doutes. Harry y arrivait toujours, lui…

« Tu sais, je ne le connais pas, moi, ce Rémi… mais s'il te voit aussi souvent, c'est qu'il se sent bien avec toi. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, fit Harry pour l'interrompre avant même qu'elle ne parle, il t'invite à dîner sûrement par amitié. Mais je te connais, Tata, et tu es le genre de personne qui peut parler de tout et de rien avec n'importe qui. On se sent bien avec toi, tu as cette capacité de mettre les gens à l'aise. Et lui non plus, il n'est plus tout jeune. Et peut-être que, lui aussi, il cherche quelqu'un comme lui. Peut-être que tu te fais des idées, c'est possible, mais si tu as raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais peur : s'il te choisit, c'est que tu lui corresponds, et qu'il cherche lui aussi quelqu'un de son âge, et non une jeune. »

Harry pouvait presque la voir rougir de l'autre côté de la ligne. Dans le fond, Isaline était encore une enfant : elle espérait encore être une princesse que son prince viendrait chercher. Il y avait ce petit quelque chose en elle qui la rendait plus jeune, sa personnalité en elle-même, son désir de ne pas s'appesantir avec l'âge, de rester telle qu'elle était. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, ce que les gens pensaient d'elle ? Du moment que ceux qu'elle aimait étaient près d'elle, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Tu sais, Harry… j'en ai marre d'être déçue. J'en ai marre d'imaginer des choses fausses, je me fais avoir à chaque fois…

- Alors dis-toi que tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Tente ta chance et laisse-toi aller. C'est peut-être le bon, cette fois-ci. »

Il l'entendit pousser un soupir, puis elle lui dit qu'elle allait bien voir. Il essaya de l'encourager à nouveau mais il sentit qu'elle était un peu rassurée. Il la quitta alors, après qu'elle l'eut remercié de l'avoir écoutée. Harry regarda son portable en imaginant sa tante seule dans son salon à ruminer ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce genre de choses arrive maintenant, alors qu'il n'était pas près d'elle ?

Harry entendit des pas sur la moquette. Le lit s'affaisser sous son poids. Et ses bras passer autour de sa taille, alors que ses longues jambes s'étendaient contre les siennes. Le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le torse de Draco, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu as tout écouté ?

- Juste la fin. Ça la perturbe tant que ça, son âge ?

- Oh oui. Remarque, on est tous en couple et elle est la seule célibataire. Enfin, je l'ai été aussi, mais je suis encore jeune, moi…

- J'espère que ça va marcher, cette fois-ci. Elle le mérite. »

Harry hocha la tête, en espérant que ce médecin ne serait pas aussi con que les autres. Il n'avait jamais vu les copains de sa tante comme des voleurs, au contraire, il aurait voulu qu'il la rende heureuse, même si c'était parfois au détriment de lui-même. Et il espérait que, cette fois-ci, ce serait la bonne…

**OoO**

Théo claqua la porte de sa voiture. Il actionna la poignée pour vérifier si c'était bien fermé, puis, son sac sur l'épaule, il quitta le petit parking d'un pas lent et fatigué. Il détestait le lundi. C'était vraiment une journée exécrable. Déjà, c'était le début de la semaine, et en plus, il avait des cours ce jour-là, sans oublier ceux qu'il donnait à deux élèves. Enfin, aujourd'hui, il n'avait que son stage à l'hôpital, étant donné que c'était les vacances. Cependant, ça restait du travail, et il avait pour habitude de programmer ses cours de façon à se réserver les après-midi, en particulier un ou deux jours pour travailler, car son travail au marché prenait pas mal de son énergie. Mais c'était un choix qu'il avait fait et il s'y tenait, malgré les temps froids.

Tranquillement, Théo rentra chez lui, passant dans l'ascenseur avant d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. A peine eut-il le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui que Seamus apparaissait, en pyjama, sortant tout droit de la cuisine. Il se jeta sur Théo et le prit fort dans ses bras.

« Seamus ! Arrête ! »

Mais son colocataire gloussait et le serrait encore plus fort dans ses bras. Il planta un baiser sur sa joue, Théo cria et le repoussa presque violement. Pas vexé pour un sou, le jeune homme retourna dans sa cuisine en lui annonçant que le repas serait prêt dans une dizaine de minutes. Théo s'essuya la joue en grommelant : Seamus n'arrêtait pas de lui faire ce numéro depuis quelques jours et ça commençait à le gonfler… et en même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment la volonté de l'envoyer bouler en beauté…

Théo retira son manteau, ses chaussures et partit se doucher. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, il sentait ses muscles se détendre, tout comme ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve une heure auparavant. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, propre et lui aussi en pyjama, il alla dans la cuisine où se trouvait Seamus. La table était mise et le repas préparé, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Théo s'assit devant son assiette bien servie : il avait une faim de loup, comme tous les lundis. Il sentit une odeur bizarre. Enfin, bizarre parce que ce n'était pas le genre d'odeur qu'on sentait quand Seamus faisait la cuisine… et Théo vit un gâteau au chocolat posé sur le plan de travail.

« T'as fait un gâteau ?! S'exclama Théo, halluciné.

- C'est pas la première fois que j'en fais !

- Ça fait bien un ou deux mois que t'en as pas fait. »

Ça semblait lui faire plaisir et Seamus s'en félicita : Théo était toujours crevé quand il retrait le lundi et le voir sourire pour si peu, ça lui faisait plaisir. Il n'était pas difficile à contenter.

« Sinon, et ta journée ? »

Théo lui en résuma les grandes lignes tout en mangeant ses pommes de terre et Seamus l'écoutait plus ou moins. Il aimait bien entendre Théo parler, il avait une voix grave agréable à l'oreille. Et puis, l'avantage, c'était qu'il était lui aussi en médecine, ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir se renseigner sur telle ou telle chose sans aller obligatoirement à la bibliothèque. Théo était un homme intelligent qui travaillait dur pour réaliser son rêve : devenir vétérinaire.

« Toi, t'as de la chance : t'es en vacances et t'as pas de stage. Le bonheur…

- Arrête un peu de te plaindre !

- J'ai envie de partir en vacances… juste un week-end, pour décompresser un peu…

- Dean m'a proposé de partir avec lui en Espagne, dit Seamus d'un air pensif.

- Et tu as accepté ? S'étonna Théo. Je croyais que c'était fini entre vous ?

- C'est fini. »

Dean lui avait fait cette proposition quelques jours auparavant, en temps qu'ami. Il ne voulait plus que Seamus l'ignore comme il le faisait. En somme, Dean voulait se faire pardonner. Mais Seamus avait refusé. A une époque, il aurait accepté : le voyage était gratuit, il n'aurait rien à payer. Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait ici. Théo, sûrement. Il s'était attaché à lui et partir un week-end en le laissant galérer ici ne lui plaisait pas. C'était bien la première fois que ce genre de pensées lui traversait l'esprit. En même temps, Seamus n'avait jamais eu d'« amis »…

Des copains. Des petits copains. Des amoureux. Mais jamais d'amis. Jamais personne avec qui il se prenait la tête en le regrettant deux minutes après. Jamais personne qui faisait attention à lui de façon purement amicale et sans sous-entendu. Personne d'assez franc pour lui dire des choses en face, pour lui faire des reproches, pour qu'il s'améliore.

Il ne savait pas si Théo le considérait comme un ami. Peut-être ne le voyait-il que comme un colocataire avec lequel il devait s'entendre. Et en même temps, Théo ne lui avait jamais caché sa gène vis-à-vis des homosexuels, il était embarrassé par certains de ses gestes, et pourtant, c'était toujours le même.

« Et si on partait tous les deux ? Proposa soudain Théo. J'aime pas voyager seul, je m'emmerde.

- Et tu veux aller où ?

- Dans un pays où il fait chaud ! Je me les pèle, ici ! A Venise ! Allons à Venise !

- Ah, la ville des amoureux… fit Seamus, le regard lointain.

- Nan mais, heu… te fais pas d'idées, non plus… Allons à Rome, plutôt, y'aura pas de quiproquo, comme ça…

- Mais je ne m'imagine rien.

- Mouais, c'est ça… Dit Théo d'un air suspicieux. T'as des idées détournées. »

Seamus lui fit un sourire angélique, Théo grogna en le traitant de pervers. C'était bien connu que les homosexuels étaient des pervers, de toute façon… oui, Harry avait raison, c'était notamment parce que tous les hommes étaient pervers, donc deux qui s'accouplent, c'est quelque chose… beurk…

« T'es vraiment sérieux quand tu dis que tu veux aller à Rome ?

- Bah tu veux aller où ? A Marseille ? Allons visiter les studios de _Plus belle la vie_…

- Arrête un peu de te moquer de moi, j'adore cette série.

- Série de tarlouzes ! C'est pour les filles, ça !

- Personnellement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de regarder _Rambo_…

- C'est un film comme un autre. Est-ce que je viens t'emmerder, moi, quand tu regardes tes conneries à la télé ?

- Mes conneries, comme tu dis, sont intelligentes. Quel est l'intérêt de regarder un navet pareil ?

- Seamus, ne commence à me gonfler, soupira Théo en se levant pour poser son assiette dans l'évier.

- Moi, je te gonfle ?! Qui c'est qui regarde des conneries tous les soirs alors que moi j'ai envie de regarder autre chose ?!

- Contrairement à certains, je travaille beaucoup, moi, et j'ai besoin de me détendre ! Oh et puis merde, Seamus, tu me soules. »

Théo quitta la cuisine à grande enjambées et, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre claqua. Il la rouvrit et lui gueula que, ce soir, il pourrait regarder ce qu'il avait envie. Puis, la porte claqua à nouveau, et le silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Seamus poussa un soupir : il savait pourtant que Théo était peu tolérant le lundi et qu'il ne fallait pas lui chauffer les oreilles ce jour-là.

Il posa les yeux sur le gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait fait. C'était vrai que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'en avait pas fait, même s'il savait que Théo adorait ça. Il avait pensé en faire un, ce soir. Pas pour Théo. Ni pour lui. C'était juste pour voir s'il n'avait pas perdu la main. S'il était tout à fait franc avec lui-même, il se dirait qu'il avait juste pensé à Harry, dans l'après-midi. Et qu'il lui avait avoué aimer le chocolat.

Seamus ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ça faisait bien trois jours qu'il ne cessait de penser à Harry. S'il était franc avec lui-même une fois encore, il s'avouerait que c'était depuis que Théo lui avait parlé de ce fameux pari qu'il avait fait avec les autres : quand ils seraient à Londres, le ferait-il le premier soir ou les suivants ?

Ces propos eurent un effet de douche froide sur Seamus qui fit tout pour cacher son trouble alors que quelque chose paniquait en lui.

Ils allaient coucher ensemble. Draco et Harry allaient faire l'amour.

A la fois, c'était perdre définitivement Draco, mais surtout… Harry était puceau, il aurait sa première fois avec Draco… et c'était surtout cela qui gênait Seamus. Car inutile de se voiler la face, il était attiré par Harry bien plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer.

C'était d'un ridicule… être attiré par le petit-ami de son ex… quelle originalité… mais c'était pourtant indéniable. Quand il pensait à Harry, comme en ce moment-même, il sentait son cœur battre plus vite. Et rien qu'à penser qu'il avait eu sa première fois avec Draco…

Objectivement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait ? Physiquement, Harry était bien foutu : musclé, des cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un vert intense et un joli sourire. Seamus n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par les hommes musclés même s'il avait tendance à être plutôt le passif dans une relation. Mais il n'y avait rien de… d'exagéré dans le physique de Harry, il était même un peu petit.

Bon, Harry était séduisant, c'était une évidence, mais Seamus en avait déjà vu d'autres. C'était davantage son caractère… Sa gentillesse naturelle, sa générosité, sa façon de bouger les mains quand il parlait… son léger accent anglais qui transparaissait quand il était à l'aise, ses yeux pétillants de malice… tout un tas de trucs dégoulinants de bons sentiments qui le faisaient indéniablement craquer. Cette chaleur qu'il y avait dans sa voix et dans ses yeux était tellement différente de la froideur de Draco que Seamus se surprenait à désirer un tel homme.

C'était stupide, pourtant. Ce n'était qu'un coup de cœur. Harry était la définition même du coup de cœur : un beau garçon un peu étrange qui attirait la curiosité. Seamus en avait déjà eu, des coups de cœur, le dernier en date s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Et à présent, il y avait Harry… avec ses yeux verts et son sourire enchanteur…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend… »

Seamus se leva en se traitant d'abruti. Oui, il avait fait ce gâteau en pensant à Harry. Oui, il n'était pas bien parce qu'il pensait à lui. Et oui, il cachait ses états d'âme en pensant que ça passerait… mais plus les jours passaient et moins ça allait… Harry était toujours là, dans ses pensées. Il l'obsédait, précisément parce qu'il savait peu de choses sur lui, du moins pas autant que Draco qui lui appartenait corps et âme.

Seamus avait toujours été attiré par l'inaccessible. Quand il était plus jeune, il tombait souvent amoureux d'hétérosexuels, hommes mariés, coureurs de jupons… des personnes qu'il ne pouvait posséder réellement pour un temps infini. Draco était de ces hommes-là : quand il le fréquentait, il était bien trop réservé, froid, se limitant à quelques gestes en public et, dans l'intimité, il n'y avait pas d'effusions. C'était le genre d'hommes qui s'aventurait à droite et à gauche, survolant des relations sans vraiment s'attacher, jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un de plus malin que les autres parviendrait à l'enchaîner. Cette personne avait été Harry.

Un homme inaccessible. Car déjà pris par Draco. Il y avait des femmes charmées par les hommes plus jeunes, les époux des autres ou les Dom Juan… Seamus, lui, s'emportait pour les hommes qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Harry faisait partie de ceux-là. C'était presque une aubaine qu'il soit parti à Londres, car comme ça, Seamus pourrait essayer de taire un peu son obsession naissante pour le jeune tatoueur.

Après avoir poussé un soupir exaspéré, il ouvrit un tiroir et prit un couteau. Il découpa une part de gâteau, regrettant de s'être emporté contre Théo : il traînait une amertume dans sa bouche qu'il tentait de nier mais, par moments… Il mit la part sur une assiette et sortit de la cuisine pour l'apporter à son colocataire. Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre et attendit une réponse, qui ne vint pas. Il dut toquer par cinq fois avant que Théo ne lui grogne de rentrer, après l'avoir traité de « tarlouze qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait ».

Seamus entra dans la petite chambre et déposa l'assiette sur le bureau. Théo n'y jeta même pas un regard, écrivant presque frénétiquement sur une feuille quadrillée, comme si Seamus n'était pas à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Tu viens regarder la télé ?

- Tu vois pas que je bosse ?

- Sois pas vexé et viens…

- Contrairement à certains, j'aime quand mon travail est à jour. »

Piqué au vif, Seamus fronça les sourcils et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Il n'aimait pas quand Théo lui faisait ce genre de réflexion. C'était vrai qu'il était assez bordélique dans son boulot mais il avait réussi à faire sa licence sans vraiment de problème… même si ça ne tenait parfois qu'à un fil, et que Théo l'avait déjà tiré d'affaire…

Vexé, Seamus se coupa une part de gâteau et partit dans le salon. Il alluma la télé et il zappa, mais le choix était vite fait : _Joséphine, ange gardien_ ou _Cold Case_. Que choisir… Autant regarder quelque chose d'un peu intelligent, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de beaux garçons dans la série… Ainsi, Seamus s'installa sur le canapé avec un oreiller qu'il serrait contre lui, le salon plongé dans la nuit et éclairé par l'écran de la télévision.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une ombre passa près de lui et s'assit sur le canapé. Un bras se glissa sur le dossier et, automatiquement, Seamus se blottit contre Théo, sans lâcher l'écran des yeux. Il entendit son colocataire grogner.

« Seam', je suis pas ton mec…

- C'est sûr. Mon mec, je l'aurais déjà embrassé et je me serais assis sur lui.

- Crétin. »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'étudiant, alors que Théo se mettait ouvertement à critiquer tous les personnages de l'épisode, hormis l'enquêtrice qu'il trouvait plutôt jolie. Il était vraiment impossible, celui-là…

**OoO**

Un frisson parcourut son échine quand il posa son pied sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il avait oublié de prendre ses chaussettes er il le regrettait, maintenant : il avait froid et poser son délicat peton sur les dalles froides et blanches était particulièrement désagréable.

Draco sortit de la salle de bain. Il faisait plus froid à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau. Pendant une minute, un redoutable et puissant combat intérieur sévit dans le corps de notre jeune étudiant, avant qu'il ne parte à grandes enjambées dans la chambre à coucher. Fouillant dans l'armoire, il chercha le pull le plus épais que possédait Harry et, sans penser que le vêtement avait une taille de plus et qu'il renonçait donc à tous ses principes concernant sa tenue, Draco enfila le pull et fila dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était enfin réchauffé. Tant pis si le pull était trop grand et s'il n'était plus l'exemple même du mec classe qui s'habille toujours avec raffinement.

Bien installé dans le canapé et tout en regardant la télévision, Draco se sentit vraiment détendu. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Depuis Noël dernier en fait. A la différence près que, cette fois-ci, il vivait seul avec Harry et son corps avait trouvé un certain assouvissement…

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait à leurs ébats. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça… Il avait aimé cette première nuit, où il avait fait l'amour à l'homme qu'il aimait tout en le consolant. Et la nuit suivante, ils avaient remis ça, même si Draco avait pourtant décidé de le laisser tranquille. Mais le corps chaud de Harry attirait irrémédiablement ses mains et son amant ne semblait pas capable de lui résister longtemps. Leur seconde nuit avait été moins passionnée mais plus tendre. Draco avait retracé de ses mains chaque courbe de Harry, caressant sa peau, l'embrassant, la mordillant… et il avait guidé les mains maladroites et hésitantes de son amant, électrisé qu'il était quand il sentait ses doigts courant sur sa peau…

Harry était assez maladroit et Draco trouvait cela attendrissant. Lui avait déjà plus d'expérience, il menait Harry, le guidait, faisant presque tout dans leur ébats, mais Draco le sentait devenir plus osé, dans sa façon de le toucher, que ce soit quand le blond le préparait ou quand il allait et venait en lui. Et ses baisers avaient le don de l'exciter, à la fois parce que Harry répondait voluptueusement, mais aussi parce qu'il faisait toujours preuve de tendresse et d'amour quand c'était lui qui menait la danse. Il y avait si peu de passion dans cet échange que Draco fondait contre lui, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son état d'excitation.

Ainsi, Harry découvrait déjà ses points faibles, tranquillement, en prenant son temps, comme toujours. Mais il lui faudrait plus de temps pour le comprendre et voir quels étaient ses points sensibles et ses habitudes. Comme celle de regarder le visage abandonné, perdu, de son amant une fois qu'ils eurent joui. Draco aimait lire un bien-être inimaginable sur le visage de ses partenaires, les traits détendus et brouillés, la sueur qui gouttait sur le front, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte… et puis, Draco aimait aussi poser sa main sur le cœur de Harry. Ce papillon bleu qui volait sur son torse, qui battait des ailes sous ses doigts… il trouvait cela sensuel et, quand il s'allongeait sur Harry qui l'attirait dans ses bras, il gardait sa main sur la peau tatouée, sentant sous ses doigts son cœur battre à un rythme erratique, puis de plus en plus régulier…

Draco poussa un soupir et se reprit. Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop : il se laissait trop aller ces derniers jours, mais après tout, il en avait bien le droit. Heureusement que Harry n'était pas le voir aussi agréablement perturbé…

L'étudiant fronça les sourcils : ça faisait bien quinze minutes que Harry était parti acheter deux, trois choses au supermarché et c'était à deux pas. Juste après, ils devaient aller se balader, vu qu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Draco se leva du canapé et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il regarda dehors, guettant le retour de son petit ami. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, il apparut sur le trottoir d'en face, un sac en plastique dans la main. Il sembla prêt à traverser la route quand soudainement trois personnes coururent vers lui et il leva la tête. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'une fille se jetait dans ses bras et que deux hommes l'entouraient, lui frappant l'épaule en un geste amical.

C'était étrange, comme sensation. A la fois de la colère et de la jalousie. Une sorte de venin, une aiguille qui lui perçait le cœur pour injecter un vilain produit qui noircissait ses yeux, durcissait son regard, et lui faisait serrer les poings.

Draco regardait la scène avec le visage d'un homme tourmenté. Car, en bas, dans la rue, il avait l'impression de voir la jeunesse rattraper Harry. Cette jeunesse qu'il avait abandonnée quatre ans plutôt en quittant Londres lui sautait au cou, riait, et étirait un sourire sur son visage.

En bas, une fille de son âge, brune, habillée avec une vielle jupe violette à têtes de mort ainsi qu'une gros sweet-shirt vert ne le lâchait pas du bras, gesticulant autour de lui en riant. Et les deux hommes, habillés comme des voyous, lui ébouriffaient les cheveux.

C'était donc avec ça qu'il traînait ? C'était ça, ses amis ? Les gens qu'il avait quittés ?

Draco ne savait pas s'il était déçu, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas ça, ce sentiment étrange qui lui étreignait le cœur. Non, c'était encore et toujours de la jalousie : ces gens-là avaient connu Harry autrefois, ils l'avaient fréquenté, peut-être dragué. Ils avaient fait partie de sa vie. Pas étonnant que Harry ait du mal avec sa carte bleue et ses vêtements trop chers, il avait vécu bien loin des strass et des paillettes.

A nouveau, le doute lui explosait au visage : pourquoi Harry l'avait-il choisi ? Lui qui avait passé son adolescence avec des gens de son milieu. Oui, il était sorti avec Cédric, mais lui, il fréquentait des gens comme Harry, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Draco, qui vivait dans le luxe et choisissait ses fréquentations. Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? Pourquoi acceptait-il les exigences de Draco, dormir dans son lit aux draps faits sur mesure, porter des vêtements hors de prix ? Lui qui avait un mode de vie si simple… Le voir se faire enlacer, rire et embrasser cette fille dans les cheveux lui faisait prendre encore plus conscience de ce fossé qui les séparait, tous les deux.

Et à quel point une relation amoureuse pouvait être fragile. Les sentiments étaient forts, eux, du moins les siens. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Harry n'en aurait pas marre de lui, un jour ? Qu'il en ait assez de ces fêtes où il n'avait pas sa place, de…

Harry leur fit signe et traversa la route. Draco se mordilla la lèvre en s'ordonnant de se calmer. Harry l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, c'était évident : si l'argent et les sorties n'étaient pas sa motivation, alors seul le vrai Draco l'intéressait. Ils ne se seraient pas autant pris la tête, sinon… oui, c'était ça : Harry l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, donc inutile de se faire du souci pour rien. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Harry entra. Draco le rejoignit et le regarda retirer ses chaussures, puis son manteau, le sac de courses à ses pieds.

« Désolé, j'ai rencontré du monde, et… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car Draco venait de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Surpris, Harry garda les yeux ouverts quelques secondes avant de les refermer et de répondre au baiser. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Draco avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, se blottissant contre son torse, alors que le blond enlaçait son cou, le rapprochant encore plus de lui, tout en approfondissant leur baiser.

Ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête comme ça. Harry était à lui, il l'aimait. Point à la ligne.

« T'es en manque d'amour, toi.

- J'ai bien le droit de t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie, non ?

- J'ai rencontré des amis du lycée, devant la maison. Ça fait bizarre. »

Harry paraissait clairement amusé. Il se baissa pour ramasser son sac de courses et partit dans la cuisine tout en parlant à Draco qui écoutait attentivement ce qu'il lui racontait. La fille s'appelait Mandy Brocklehurst, il l'avait connue au collège mais ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe au lycée. Il y avait aussi Colin Crevey qu'il avait vaguement connu au lycée et Anthony Goldstein qui avait poursuivi, comme lui, des études de comptabilité. Ça faisait bizarre de les revoir, ces trois-là n'en revenaient pas de le voir ici, à Londres.

« D'ailleurs, ils m'ont invité à une soirée. Tous les anciens de notre classe, au lycée, seront réunis.

- Vas-y alors, ça va te faire du bien de les revoir. Ça se passe où ? Demanda Draco, innocemment.

- Dans une boite de nuit, apparemment. Il m'a donné l'adresse… »

Harry posa le sachet de pâtes dans le placard et fouilla dans poche pour en tirer une carte de visite qu'il posa sur la table. Draco voyait ça d'un mauvais œil mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Ils ne m'en ont pas envoyé parce qu'ils étaient certains que je ne viendrais pas. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Non, vas-y seul, répliqua Draco d'une voix ferme. Ça fait quatre ans que tu n'as vu personne. Je vais rester ici.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui… »

Alors que, dans le fond, Draco n'avait pas du tout envie de laisser Harry s'en aller seul et sans lui. Mais le blond ne pouvait pas s'imposer, c'était une soirée où il n'avait pas à se rendre. Et puis, il devait apprendre à maîtriser sa jalousie stupide.

**OoO**

« Si je te dis que je ne suis pas d'accord…

- … ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. A ce que je sache, je n'ai jamais jugé tes fréquentations. »

Oui, c'était vrai.

« C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas confiance ! Tu ne devrais pas y aller…

- Mais j'ai le droit d'aller où je veux et quand je peux ! Tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Tu n'accepteras jamais.

- Non, c'est sûr. Maintenant, apporte-moi une chaussure, tu seras adorable. »

Nymph' poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Les mains dans les poches et la démarche trainante, elle sortit du salon. Elle n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout d'accord qu'Isaline fréquente ce médecin bizarre. C'était pas normal, on ne tombait pas amoureux de son patient ! Surtout qu'ils s'étaient vus, quoi ? vingt minutes ? Et il était connu que les médecins n'aimaient pas les tatoueurs pour des raisons évidentes… Okay, Draco pouvait être mis de côté. En même temps, il n'avait pas quarante ans ni mené une vie avec une femme dont il avait eu un enfant. Pas du tout la même chose.

Nymph' se pencha et prit une basket pour Isaline. Le pire, dans cette histoire, c'était que cette dernière ne les écoutait pas du tout. Elle ne le faisait jamais, d'ailleurs, mais après sa précédente rupture, Isaline avait été malheureuse et il était hors de question qu'un autre homme lui donne de faux espoirs. Ce qui impliquait donc des jugements de la part de Nymph' et Sirius, et Isaline, comme elle le disait si bien, n'avait jamais jugé leurs amants respectifs. Bon, ils savaient très bien ce qu'elle en pensait et elle s'était permis plus d'une fois de les insulter copieusement, mais quand la relation démarrait, elle fermait sa grande bouche. Elle n'était chiante qu'avec Harry, en fait, mais bon, ça se comprenait…

D'ailleurs, Nymph' et Sirius se sentait particulièrement délaissés par le jeune homme. Ils avaient espéré un peu plus de soutien mais Harry encourageait plus Isaline qu'il ne la mettait en garde. Il la poussait dans la gueule du loup au lieu de la prévenir du danger ! Même si Nymph' pouvait comprendre qu'Isaline soit vraiment attirée par cet homme, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre une fois de plus.

C'était étrange, comme relation, mais pour elle, Isaline était un peu comme sa maman. Enfin, il y avait sa mère décédée qu'elle aimait passionnément, tout comme son père lui aussi défunt, mais Isaline l'avait recueillie chez elle sans conditions et elle lui avait apporté tout ce qu'elle avait désiré à cette époque où, du jour au lendemain, elle était devenue orpheline. Isaline avait repris ce rôle de mère qui lui manquait, elle était la marraine de son fils et sa patronne. Tout un tas de raisons qui la poussait à s'inquiéter pour elle…

Nymph' avait discuté avec Remus pour lui demander de l'aider un peu mais son époux lui avait répliqué que les affaires de cœur d'Isaline ne concernaient qu'elle, cela ne concernait pas son employée. Nymph' s'écria qu'elle était bien plus qu'une employée pour Isaline et Remus, lui répondit avec un sourire que, justement, Isaline avait besoin de soutien et non pas de rejet. Ces mots lui avaient cloué le bec mais pas pour très longtemps, et Remus le savait bien…

« La voilà, ta chaussure…

- Oh, Nymph', fais pas la tête, gémit Isaline en la voyant rentrer avec une tête d'enterrement.

- Je fais pas la tête. »

Côté répartie, on avait vu mieux… mais en même temps, c'était normal qu'elle soit méfiante ! Même de nos jours, ce n'était pas normal qu'un homme invite à dîner sa patiente plusieurs fois dans un même mois, et pour elle, ça ne signifiait pas du tout un début d'amitié ! Nymph' avait l'impression d'être une adolescente boutonneuse qui ne voulait pas voir sa mère se marier… surtout qu'elle avait la jambe cassée, donc elle était fragile… oui, bon, elle avait sa bombe lacrymogène dans son sac, mais quand même !

Nymph' lui mit sa chaussure tout en maudissant le plâtre qui, déjà, l'empêchait de marcher correctement, mais qui en plus était la cause de leurs soucis. Si elle ne craquait pas devant la bouille de Liloute, elle l'aurait maudite elle aussi, mais elle avait le cœur trop tendre pour ça… Mieux vaut s'attaquer à un vieux toubib plutôt qu'à une petit chienne innocente !

Enfin, pas si innocente que ça…

On sonna.

« Ah, il est arrivé.

- Je sais, Isaline, grogna la tatoueuse en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

- Nymph' ! Soit agréable, merde, on dirait une gardienne de prison ! »

La tatoueuse eut un sourire ironique qu'elle réprima quand elle ouvrit la porte. Evidemment, le docteur à la gomme était bien là, bien sapé et un peu timide. Je t'en foutrais, moi, des timides !

« Bonsoir, fit-il, poliment. Je viens pour…

- Je sais. »

Sec. Cassant. De quoi vous couper le souffle. Nymph' lui jeta un regard peu avenant et laissa la porte ouverte mais son regard le défiait de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied dans cette maison. Rémi resta donc à sa place, embarrassé : l'employée d'Isaline ne l'aimait pas du tout et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Alors qu'elle aidait Isaline à mettre son manteau, le médecin détailla cette femme d'une trentaine d'années, avec des cheveux rose fuchsia qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses oreilles percées de multiples anneaux et son corps vêtu de noir. Elle était plutôt jolie mais Rémi la trouvait assez rude. Moins tranquille que Harry et plus âgée pourtant…

Isaline sautilla jusqu'à la porte et fit la bise au médecin avant d'aller à la voiture. Rémi sentit une rougeur traitresse colorer ses joues mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il aida donc la tatoueuse à s'installer sur le siège passager, puis il s'installa derrière le volant.

Rémi l'emmena dans un restaurant français assez simple. Il avait rapidement compris qu'elle aimait les lieus tranquilles où elle pouvait dîner sans s'inquiéter du prix. Quand il fut garé, le médecin l'aida à nouveau mais cette fois-ci pour la remettre sur pieds et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant.

C'était elle qui l'avait appelé la veille, dans l'après-midi. Isaline voulait le remercier pour ces agréables soirées qu'elle avait passées avec lui et elle voulait l'en remercier. Certes, ce serait lui qui l'emmènerait dîner, mais ce serait elle qui paierait la note. Sur le coup, Rémi voulut refuser cette invitation. Il voyait cette femme bien trop souvent à son goût, il devait donc restreindre leurs rendez-vous. Peut-être s'imaginait-elle des choses, c'était fort possible et Rémi n'était pas prêt à s'engager dans une possible relation avec qui que ce soit. C'était ce qu'il pensait, mais sa bouche délivra un tout autre message : ce sera avec plaisir.

Et voilà où il se retrouvait : à une table en train de dîner avec cette charmante inconnue. Charmante, elle l'était. Presque naïve. Car toutes les pensées qu'il avait eues à son encontre le faisaient culpabiliser. Oui, il avait pensé qu'elle espérait quelque chose de lui, qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout cela, que peut-être il avait encore un peu d'intérêt, mais quand il la voyait sourire et lui parler de son filleul, il se disait que tout ça n'était que ses propres espoirs qu'il ne parvenait pas, ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas formuler.

Isaline Anderson était belle. A sa façon. Elle avait un joli visage, des yeux pétillants, une voix vive et des dents alignées mais peut-être un peu arrondie vers l'avant. En regardant discrètement son pouce un peu abîmé, il comprit d'où venait cette légère déformation qui se voyait à peine. À vrai dire, ça ne se voyait pas, mais Rémi l'avait tellement regardée lors de leurs soirées qu'il l'avait remarqué.

S'il était vraiment sincère avec lui-même, Rémi avouerait qu'il ne cessait de penser à Isaline Anderson. Qu'il ne cessait de penser à son visage, à sa façon de sautiller sur ses béquilles et à cette vie qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Elle avait le charme des femmes jeunes avec de la maturité en plus. Son ex femme lui semblait plus terne, moins rayonnante, et ce n'était pas parce que sa passion pour elle s'était essoufflée. Peut-être parce qu'Isaline était seule, donc elle vivait à travers son filleul et son neveu. Ou peut-être était-ce elle, tout simplement…

Et Rémi aimait la regarder et l'écouter parler. Quand elle s'adressait à lui, il avait presque l'impression que la vie lui souriait, que les nuages gris qui flottaient au-dessus de sa tête disparaissaient l'espace de quelques heures. Comme s'il était redevenu intéressant. Pas un mari pris par son travail, un père de famille, un ex mari intolérant, un frère divorcé, un parent absent, un collègue parmi tant d'autres… Rémi Petit était devenu une ombre parmi tant d'autres, un père séparé comme tous les autres, mais en cet instant, quand le regard clair de cette femme était posé sur lui, c'était comme s'il retrouvait un peu d'intérêt. Comme s'il revivait. Il sentait battre son cœur plus vite quand leurs regards se croisaient, quand leurs mains se frôlaient…

Pourtant, il avait essayé de se raisonner. Isaline Anderson était une tatoueuse, elle gérait même sa propre boutique. Elle était différente de lui, sur bien des points. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de condamner les tatouages mais il avait tendance à grincer des dents quand c'était des jeunes qui souffraient de leurs tatouages ou autres conneries et les tatoueurs étaient les premiers visés, évidemment. Mais Isaline était différente, il la sentait plus raisonnée, plus vraie… il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait de différent, mais ce petit quelque chose le faisait passer au-dessus de ces obstacles.

Oui, il tombait amoureux. D'une femme de son âge qui s'était cassée la jambe chez elle, un soir d'hiver. Amoureux qu'une femme qu'il connaissait à peine. Comme un adolescent, un jeune homme qu'il n'était plus. Il avait envie de lui prendre la main, de la réchauffer dans la sienne. De l'embrasser. Il n'était pas prêt pour une relation avec une femme, il le savait au fond de lui, mais Isaline l'attirait irrémédiablement.

Et tout au long du repas, Rémi se demanda ce que ça ferait d'être aimé par une femme comme celle-ci. Alors qu'elle picorait sa salade, découpait sa viande avec application ou quand elle dégustait sa coupe de glace, il se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas été aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un que ce soit ses amis ou sa famille. Depuis combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas su ce qu'il avait envie de faire, depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas senti une impulsion soudain lui brûler la main…

Longtemps… bien trop longtemps…

Isaline finit par demander la note qu'un serveur leur apporta. Elle sortit son portefeuille ainsi que quelques billets de vingt euros.

« Laissez, Isaline, je vais payer.

- Vous plaisantez ? Laissez votre galanterie au placard. »

Quand le serveur revint, elle lui donna les billets et ils attendirent la monnaie tout en buvant une tasse de café. Rémi aurait voulu que le repas dure plus longtemps encore, mais il ne pouvait retarder indéfiniment le moment où ils se sépareraient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de l'établissement et regagnèrent la voiture. Le voyage ne fut guère long, Rémi commençait à connaître le chemin. Néanmoins, il eut le sentiment d'arriver plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, la maison apparut trop vite dans son champ de vision. Il se gara devant la porte du garage, comme à son habitude, puis coupa le moteur.

Il y eut un silence dans le véhicule. Pas gênant, ni lourd. Juste un silence, comme une hésitation. Isaline poussa un léger soupir avant de tourner la tête vers Rémi. Et elle vit son regard posé sur elle, ancré dans ses yeux. Une lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux bruns.

Elle le vit se pencher vers elle, lentement. Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit sur ses lèvres le contact chaud et tendre de celles de Rémi.

Ce n'était qu'un léger baiser. Chaste, une caresse. Rien de bien sérieux, rien de bien méchant. Juste une caresse sur ses lèvres, un léger contact.

Mais il l'embrassait. Avec toute la timidité d'un homme qui tombe amoureux, qui ne veut pas effrayer celle qui fait battre son cœur. Isaline n'eut aucune réaction de rejet. En fait, elle n'eut tout simplement aucune réaction. Quand il s'écarta, les joues sûrement rouges de gêne, sa voix claqua dans le silence de la voiture.

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire ? »

Ces mots embarrassèrent le médecin qui voulut s'excuser, la panique embrouillant ses pensées, avant de réaliser que cette question n'était pas posée sur un ton de reproche. Juste, comme si… elle lui demandait s'il était bien certain de ce qu'il venait de faire. S'il était sûr de son acte.

« Je vous ai embrassée.

- Et vous en connaissez les conséquences ? »

Elle paraissait très sérieuse, le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si elle lisait en lui, alors que leurs visages étaient à peine éclairés par un lampadaire. Son cœur, à lui, battait trop vite.

« Plus ou moins. »

Isaline soupira. Rémi fronça les sourcils, ne sachant si elle cédait ou s'il était en train de la perdre. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un maigre sourire.

« Je suis tatoueuse, dit-elle comme si c'était un crime.

- Je suis médecin, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Je ne suis pas toute jeune.

- Nous avons le même âge.

- Vous avez un fils.

- Vous avez une chienne, un neveu et une employée un peu trop protectrice. »

Elle pouffa, alors que son cœur, à elle aussi, battait trop vite.

« Rémi…

- On est des adultes, non ? On a eu une vie avant et on a un travail qu'on pratique depuis longtemps. On peut se laisser une chance, non ? »

Si ça ne marchait pas, ils s'arrêteraient. Ils étaient des adultes, ils avaient vécu et ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir, maintenant.

« Laisse-moi une chance, Isaline. »

Elle avait toujours les yeux posés sur lui, et son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Rémi la vit fermer les yeux et l'embrasser tendrement, presque timidement. Avec douceur, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant à lui, alors que, les yeux clos, il sentait ses mains se poser ses joues, avant de glisser vers son cou et ses cheveux.

C'était un baiser tendre. Un peu plus osé, un peu plus mouillé. Mais tout en douceur, sans précipitation, sans halètements obscènes qu'on voyait dans les séries américaines. Juste deux adultes qui ne se faisaient pas vraiment de promesses, à part celle d'essayer d'en faire à l'avenir.

***

Harry déambulait dans l'appartement, allant à droite et à gauche tranquillement, sans se presser. Et son flemme exaspérait Draco au plus haut point. Il avait presque envie de jeter Harry dehors avec ses clics et ses clacs, mais il savait que Harry le prendrait mal. Peut-être même qu'il sentirait que quelque chose n'allait pas et alors il resterait.

Il avait eu toute la journée pour se préparer psychologiquement, mais ce n'était pas suffisant : savoir que Harry allait à cette fête seul énervait Draco bien plus qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. La cause première de sa contrariété était que Harry y allait seul, donc il ne savait pas ce qu'il y ferait, si on allait le draguer, si un vieux coup de cœur allait se ramener avec la bouche en cœur et lui retourner la tête et faire battre son cœur. Raaah, il était jaloux, tout simplement, et c'était la deuxième cause de son énervement : il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry disposer de sa soirée sans se poser dix mille questions à la fois.

Harry était en train de se préparer tranquillement, ignorant tout du combat intérieur de son petit ami, à savoir le suivant : devait-il le laisser partir dans cette boite de nuit ou alors chercher quelque chose ressemblant à une corde ou des menottes pour l'attacher au lit ? Cruel dilemme…

« Dray ? T'as pas vu mon portable ?

- Sous le lavabo. »

Le blond avait tellement envie de garder Harry à la maison qu'il devait se faire violence pour rester à sa place et ne pas le convaincre de rester ici. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il voulait le jeter dehors : plus vite il aurait quitté l'appartement, moins il aurait à martyriser son self-control.

La solution à ce problème était tout simplement que Draco l'accompagne : il serait avec lui et Harry pourrait se rendre à cette fête. Mais Draco ne voulait pas y aller. Enfin… c'était une soirée où il n'avait pas sa place. Harry n'avait pas mis les pieds à Londres depuis quatre ans et il allait revoir des camarades de lycée, il ne pouvait pas intervenir comme ça, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Harry allait forcément rester avec lui et essayer de bien se tenir au lieu de s'amuser vraiment. Draco ne voulait pas être une gêne pour lui, il ne voulait pas jouer le rôle du petit ami possessif. Alors qu'il l'était terriblement…

« Dray ? Je vais y aller, je dois aller chercher Luna avant. »

L'étudiant se leva du canapé et traîna les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée où Harry mettait ses chaussures. Il était habillé de façon assez simple et débraillée, comme à son habitude. Le tatoueur se releva, enfila son manteau puis embrassa légèrement son petit ami sur les lèvres avant de s'en aller avec un sourire. Draco regarda la porte se fermer en pensant que le savoir parti le soulagerait, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il était encore plus anxieux, maintenant…

Ne sachant que faire, Draco partit dans la chambre et récupéra son ordinateur portable. Il retourna dans le salon et posa son appareil sur la table, le brancha sur une prise à l'aide d'un adaptateur, puis il chercha à capter une onde. Il réussit à se mettre sur celle de son voisin du dessus. Pour éviter tous les soucis liés à Internet, Draco avait demandé à une de ses connaissances de programmer son ordinateur de façon à pouvoir se connecter sur n'importe quel opérateur environnant malgré les mots de passe et les protections. Bon, il y avait quelques manipulations à faire, mais c'était quand même bien pratique quand il n'était pas chez lui…

Il se connecta donc à Internet sans songer une seule seconde que c'était du piratage qu'il était en train de faire. Il se connecta sur MSN de façon mécanique. Il changea son message perso' : Draco – _Je vois qu'on s'amuse à mes dépens… Si ceux qui ont perdu le pari ne nous paient pas le resto', ça va barder_. Millicent était absente mais Hermione était connectée. Ils discutèrent un peu, mirent la Webcam et, avec un sourire ironique, Draco lui demanda si elle était au courant de l'issu du pari. Elle sembla éclater de rire et, avec un sourire amusé, elle lui demanda s'il l'avait vraiment fait le premier jour. Draco hocha la tête. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air fataliste avant de taper sur son clavier qu'elle avait donc perdu son pari. Draco lui tira la langue : bien fait !

Draco discuta sur MSN un petit moment tout en surfant sur le Net mais il s'ennuyait. Il partit dans la cuisine pour réchauffer son repas. Etant donné qu'il ne serait pas là pour lui préparer à manger, Harry était allé dans un restaurant chinois pour lui acheter de quoi dîner. Draco avait beau lui avoir répété qu'il savait quand même se faire chauffer des pâtes, Harry n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Et le blond n'avait pas insisté : ça lui faisait quand même plaisir, ce genre d'attention.

Quand il revint dans le salon avec son plateau, Draco vit que Théo s'était connecté, une fenêtre de conversation s'étant ouverte. Le blond posa son plateau et s'assit devant la table basse en lisant le doux message du jeune homme : « Salut les tarlouzes ! J'ai gagné mon pari ?? ». Amis de la poésie bonsoir… Il lut son pseudo : Je veux des vacances… C'est décidé, on se barre !! – _Cho, aboule le fric, je suis sûr que j'ai gagné !_. Non mais vraiment…

Draco lui répondit que, en effet, il avait gagné son pari. Alors son message perso changea à nouveau : Je veux des vacances… C'est décidé, on se barre !! – _Cho, j'ai gagné mon pari !_. Quelle originalité… Pour changer un peu de sujet, Draco lui demanda de qui il parlait quand il disait « on se barre ». Théo lui répondit alors qu'il détestait aller en vacances tout seul alors il avait décidé de partir avec Seamus. Draco haussa un sourcil en lisant ces mots : avec Seamus ?!

« Il est d'accord pour venir avec moi. Bon, on ira pas dans un super hôtel, mais bon, c'est histoire de décompresser un peu. »

Il comptait aller à Barcelone, même si Seamus préférait Venise. Draco souriait d'amusement et il lui demanda vicieusement s'il n'avait pas peur de se faire violer s'il dormait dans le même lit que Seamus. Théo protesta, écrivant en majuscules : ils ne dormiraient pas dans le même lit, hors de question ! Qu'il ne le prenne pas pour un pervers, c'était pas un week-end en amoureux qu'il organisait ! Il était déjà parti avec Harry, en plus ! De suite, le regard de Draco s'éclaira d'intérêt…

« Tu es parti avec Harry ?

- Bah ouais ! Aux vacances de Pâques, l'an dernier, on est allé au Mont St-Michel. Et y'a deux ans, aux vacances d'été, on est allé à Marseille. J'aime bien voyager avec quelqu'un, c'est plus marrant que tout seul. Je fais ça souvent. »

Draco fut étonné mais, en même temps, ça lui arrivait aussi. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion cette année, mais depuis qu'il était entré à la fac, il voyageait de temps en temps avec Blaise et il aimait bien passer du temps avec son meilleur ami…

Le temps passa, et plus les minutes défilaient, plus Draco sentait un manque. Oh, il y avait bien Théo, Hermione et finalement Millicent pour le distraire, mais il continuait de penser à Harry, bien malgré lui. Il devait déjà avoir dîné depuis longtemps avec Luna et il devait être dans la boite de nuit. Quelle idée de faire une fête dans un endroit pareil, aussi fréquenté… Enfin bon. Draco avait gardé la carte de la boite dans sa poche, on ne savait jamais…

Soudain, son téléphone, posé à côté de l'ordinateur, vibra. Très surpris, Draco regarda le nom de son interlocuteur : Blaise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, celui-là, à une heure pareille ?

« Allô ?

- Dray, c'est moi ! Donne-moi l'adresse de l'appart', s'il te plait !

- Pardon ? Fit le blond, sans comprendre.

- L'adresse de l'appartement de Harry !

- Mais pourquoi tu veux son adresse ?

- Bah en fait je suis à Londres, là, et j'ai sonné chez Luna mais elle répond pas !

- Pardon ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à Londres ?! »

Il entendit Blaise gémir et il l'imagina tout gêné à l'autre bout de la ligne. Mais qu'est-ce que cet idiot faisait ici, à Londres ? C'était vrai qu'il avait pris ses vacances lui aussi pour toute la semaine, mais il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il venait lui aussi en Angleterre… Draco attendit des explications et son ami lui avoua d'un air embarrassé qu'il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de venir à Londres pour déclarer ses sentiments à Luna.

« Alors je suis allé chez elle mais elle répond pas quand je sonne ! »

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire : ah la la, quel romantisme… Blaise lui cria dessus en lui interdisant de se moquer de lui, mais c'était irrésistible. Draco se calma et lui demanda s'il avait déposé ses valises quelque part, Blaise lui répondit qu'il était déjà passé à l'hôtel.

« Alors, c'est quoi l'adresse ? Comme Luna est pas chez elle, je vais venir…

- Blaise, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas retourner dans ton hôtel et te changer.

- Me changer ?

- Ouais. On va en boite ce soir ! »

**OoO**

La boite de nuit était tout de même assez grande. Elle était construite de la façon suivante : la piste de danse était au centre, spacieuse et colorée, tandis que des escaliers menaient à des bars surélevés, séparant ainsi subtilement les danseurs de ceux qui voulaient boire ou draguer. Harry n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et Luna encore moins. Une fois de plus, elle lui fit remarquer que se réunir dans une boite de nuit était sans intérêt. Ils avaient voulu organiser quelque chose d'original mais c'était vraiment pas terrible. Elle n'aimait pas danser ni boire et elle était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là. Harry l'écoutait plus ou moins, cherchant le point de rendez-vous des yeux. Et il ne pouvait le louper : une vingtaine de personnes étaient attroupée devant le bar.

« Si je m'en vais maintenant, tu crois que quelqu'un le remarquera ? Demanda innocemment Luna.

- Oui, moi.

- C'est pas grave, ça. Bon, je te laisse, dit-elle en faisant mine de s'en aller.

- Je vais envoyer les Ronflacks cornus à ta recherche.

- Même pas vrai. »

Luna ne put en dire davantage car ils venaient d'être repérés. Il y eut d'abord de la surprise sur le visage de leurs anciens camarades de classe qui regardaient Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre. Puis, ils poussèrent un cri hystérique et le pauvre tatoueur fut comprimé entre des bras inconnus. Il distingua plus ou moins des visages et il préféra attendre qu'on ait fini de lui embrasser les joues, de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de lui taper le dos pour enfin reprendre ses esprits. Il saluait tout le monde sans se demander à qui il disait « bonsoir », prenant tout son temps pour reconnaître ses anciens camarades de lycée.

Leurs visages avaient plus ou moins changé. Il n'en avait pas vu certains depuis quatre ans, d'autres depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée. Lui aussi, il avait changé avec les années et Harry souriait en voyant tous ces visages qui semblaient heureux de le voir après autant de temps. Son cœur battait très vite dans sa poitrine tant il était heureux d'être là, à cet instant. Il serrait des mains en riant, avant de chercher Luna du regard. Il n'en eut pas besoin car, quand on cessa de le saluer à tout bout de champ, elle se cramponna à son bras comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage. Harry perçut des regards agacés mais il les ignora. Comme il le faisait autrefois.

Harry fut au centre de toutes les attentions : on lui posait toute sorte de questions, sur son travail, Isaline, sa vie à Paris… et le jeune homme répondait tout en sirotant un verre d'alcool, Luna toujours à son bras. Ça lui faisait du bien de revoir des visages connus, il discutait à la fois avec des garçons qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le lycée et des filles qu'il fréquentait autrefois quand il vivait encore à Londres. C'était étrange de découvrir ce que les uns et les autres étaient devenus, avec qui il sortaient. Un ou deux d'entre eux était même fiancé, voire marié. Tout cela le rendait nostalgique.

Au prix de maints efforts, surtout à cause de ces pipelettes de filles qui voulaient tout savoir sur tout sur ce beau gosse qui ramenait enfin ses fesses à Londres après quatre ans d'absence, Ernie McMillan qui réussit à monopoliser son attention.

C'était un garçon aux cheveux bruns ondulés qui se la pétait un peu mais Harry l'aimait bien. Du moins du temps du lycée quand ils étaient dans la même classe, et malgré le départ de Harry, ils avaient gardé contact. Il l'aimait bien malgré ses manières un peu pompeuses, sa façon de se la raconter surtout en sciences où il excellait. Mais il avait arrêté lui aussi le lycée pour se lancer dans une formation plus technique, ses bonnes notes en sciences naturelles et en mathématiques ne sauvant pas le reste de ses matières.

Harry savait qu'Ernie avait toujours eu un faible pour lui. On lui connaissait quelques petits copains par-ci par-là mais jamais rien de bien sérieux. S'il se fiait à ce que lui avaient dit les autres autrefois, Ernie était tout simplement fou de lui et cela depuis le lycée, mais Harry avait toujours pensé que cela était exagéré, il ne voyait en son camarade de classe qu'un copain comme un autre, même s'il avait conscience de son attrait pour lui. À vrai dire, Ernie lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui mais Harry avait évidemment refusé et l'autre n'avait plus essayé de le conquérir. A vrai dire, à l'époque, Harry avait d'autres préoccupations, à savoir Cédric.

D'ailleurs, personne ne parla de lui, ni d'un hypothétique petit ami que Harry aurait pu avoir pendant ces quatre ans. Il n'y fit pas tellement attention, c'était plutôt Luna qui avait remarqué ce détail. Il y avait une certaine pudeur dans les propos des autres, comme s'ils n'osaient pas lui demander s'il avait réussi à refaire sa vie. Elle voyait pourtant qu'Ernie brûlait d'envie de le lui demander mais il n'osait pas.

Harry discuta une bonne demi-heure de cette façon en sirotant son verre, alors que le DJ mettait la musique en route, attirant les couples ou les célibataires encore seuls sur la piste avec des musiques électro. Harry écoutait plus ou moins ce qu'Ernie lui racontait, l'esprit déjà très loin. Il pensa à Draco, tout seul à l'appartement et il se dit que, en fin de compte, il aurait vraiment dû insister pour qu'il vienne. Il aurait voulu que Draco l'accompagne mais, manifestement, son petit ami préférait que Harry y aille seul. Non pas qu'il fut mal-à-l'aise avec ses anciens camarades de classe, mais… c'était comme ça. Certains étaient venus en couple, d'autres seuls. Il était certainement le seul amoureux à être venu en célibataire…

Histoire de se changer un peu les idées, Harry décida d'aller danser. Les célibataires du groupes semblaient prêts à se jeter sur la piste et, tant qu'à faire… il voulut entraîner Luna mais elle avait dû détecter une menace chez son meilleur ami et elle avait préféré fuir plutôt que de devoir se tortiller sur la piste.

**OoO**

En réalité, Luna avait été embarquée par quelques filles qui avaient la joyeuse idée de la bourrer. C'était du moins ce qu'elle en avait conclu vu ce qu'elles avaient commandé comme alcool au bar. Sauf que Luna ne touchait jamais à un verre contenant autre chose que de l'eau, du lait ou du jus d'orange. La seule fois où elle se permettait une coupe de champagne, c'était aux anniversaires de Harry, voire à Noël. Elle supportait aussi bien l'alcool que Sirius les prises de sang.

Luna refusait donc obstinément de toucher à ce verre, demandant un jus d'orange au serveur du bar qui la regardait avec étonnement. Les autres filles voulurent l'en empêcher mais elles ne pouvaient évidemment pas la faire boire de force. Enfin, elles auraient pu si Harry n'avait pas été là, mais pas sûr que le jeune homme accepte qu'on « fasse du mal » à sa meilleure amie…

Voyant bien que Luna n'abdiquerait pas, les filles, toutes célibataires, cherchèrent un partenaire des yeux. Il y avait des beaux garçons ici, mais tous n'étaient pas libres, évidemment, ou alors ils draguaient d'autres filles. Ou alors, c'était des moches. Une bande de garçons vint à leur rencontre, roulant des mécaniques. Luna se dit que la soirée allait être vraiment très longue, alors que celui qui semblait être le chef disait à Orla Quirke que, si elle buvait son verre cul-sec, il ferait ce qu'elle voudrait. Sans aucune hésitation, elle avala son verre et lui demanda : je ne veux plus que tu me parles. Abasourdi puis vexé, le type s'en alla avec sa bande gloussante.

C'était d'un ennui… écouter ces dindes fantasmer sur tel ou tel mec ou critiquer un garçon dans son coin ou accoudé au bar était aussi stupide qu'inintéressant. Luna chercha Harry des yeux mais elle ne le vit pas. Peut-être était-il allé danser ou alors il discutait encore avec Ernie. Décidemment, elle n'aurait pas dû venir…

« Oh regarde le mec-là ! Il est trop canon !

- Qui ça ?

- Le grand Noir. »

Orla chercha des yeux un « grand Noir » et vit en effet un métis habillé avec classe et élégance marcher tranquillement. Il était assez grand, ses cheveux noirs et crépus nattés sur sa tête. Il était vraiment beau, songea-t-elle. Il était pour elle, celui-là. Surtout qu'il s'avançait vers elle, regardant dans leur direction.

« Je crois qu'il me regarde…

- T'as une touche ! »

D'un pas un peu plus rapide, les mains dans les poches et un léger sourire sur les lèvres, le métis s'avança vers elles. Toute frétillante, Orla se recoiffa rapidement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux sombres. Quand il fut à leur hauteur, elle lui fit ses yeux de biche, mais elle comprit trop tard que le regard de ce bel homme n'était pas dirigé vers elle. Avec horreur, elle le vit s'avancer Luna, assise juste à côté d'elle.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

Luna sembla émerger de son petit monde et revint sur terre. Elle tourna la tête et ne manifesta absolument aucune surprise quand elle vit Blaise Zabini juste devant elle, une main galante tendue vers sa personne, alors que son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine.

« Je n'aime pas danser. »

Et il eut un sourire amusé, comme s'il n'était pas étonné de sa réponse. Qu'il s'y attendait.

« Je sais. »

Et elle posa sa main dans la sienne, si petite et si blanche dans ses doigts sombres de métis qu'il referma sur les siens. Luna se leva de son siège et le suivit, disparaissant avec lui dans la foule.

**OoO**

De son tabouret, Ernie le regardait danser sur la piste, seul, accompagné du petit groupe de célibataires qui avait décidé de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Il percevait certains regards de convoitise posés sur Harry, quelques approches plus ou moins timides à chaque fois repoussées gentiment. Harry était beau et désirable à danser de la sorte, en accord avec la musique qui emplissait la large salle. Il avait quelque chose de sensuel, d'attirant. Ernie ne voyait que lui, au milieu de cette foule, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés comme au saut du lit, ses mèches écarlates et son sourire…

Il ne pensait vraiment pas le voir ce soir. Mandy, Colin et Anthony avaient gardé la nouvelle pour eux afin de faire une surprise. Enfin, Colin n'avait logiquement rien à faire ici, sauf qu'il sortait avec une fille de leur ancienne classe donc il était présent. Bref, Ernie n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry serait présent, vu qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à Londres depuis quatre ans. Ils avaient gardé contact, discutant sur MSN et parfois par téléphone.

Ernie était amoureux de lui depuis le lycée. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, en fait. Le problème de Harry était précisément ce qui faisait son charme : son charme et sa capacité d'être sympathique avec tout le monde. Résultat, il accordait la même importance à tous et il avait du mal à différencier l'amitié de l'attirance. Enfin, il voyait quand on le draguait, mais il ne percevait pas toujours la subtilité de certains propos… et il considérait Ernie comme un ami, un copain de classe, rien de plus.

Jamais Ernie n'avait essayé de le conquérir, ayant peur de se prendre un râteau. Mais quand Harry eut quitté le lycée, son absence lui devint insupportable et malgré ses tentatives pour l'oublier, le tatoueur restait toujours dans son esprit. Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence : plus Harry grandissait et mûrissait, plus il devenait désirable. L'époque où il était fier d'être avec lui en volley, l'époque où il lui cédait volontiers une partie de son devoir de maths, ou encore celle où sa tante les embarquait tous dans sa voiture pour les emmener au cinéma… tout cela était bien loin. C'était presque un adulte qu'il avait dans les yeux, un adulte encore vierge qui ne demandait qu'à devenir véritablement un homme.

Mais ses espoirs étaient tombés à l'eau quand Harry l'avait rejeté, avec cet air gêné, penaud, qui lui avait fait terriblement mal au cœur. Plus tard, il sut qu'il était en passe de sortir avec Cédric Diggory. Quand il fut retrouvé après son kidnapping, Ernie pensa innocemment que, une fois Harry un peu remis, il pourrait l'aider à remonter la pente, lui apporter son soutien et son amour… Cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Quelques mois plus tard, Harry quittait Londres avec sa famille. Et Ernie tira un trait sur son amour pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il avait pris Harry dans ses bras, il l'avait vu rire et sourire tout en buvant un verre d'alcool. Et à présent, il le voyait danser, seul, sur la piste. Harry qu'il désirait toujours autant, qu'il aimait avec la même intensité malgré ces années d'absence.

« Va le rejoindre ! »

Mandy s'était approchée de lui, ainsi qu'Anthony.

« Descend et rejoins-le ! Regarde, il est tout seul ! Il est célibataire en plus.

- Il ne l'a pas dit, fit remarquer Anthony.

- C'était pas dans la conversation mais il nous l'aurait dit s'il était avec quelqu'un ! Allez, Ernie ! »

Il hésitait. C'était vrai que Harry n'avait pas parlé d'un possible petit ami, ou alors d'une copine. Et il avait réussi à avoir toute son attention, tout à l'heure, il lui parlait beaucoup… Ragaillardi, il fit mine de vouloir descendre dans la fosse, applaudi par ses deux amis.

Mais il eut une vision d'horreur, qui le cloua sur place.

**OoO**

Harry ondulait au rythme de la musique, emporté par les notes qui défilaient au fil des secondes dans ses oreilles. De temps à autre, il repoussait des avances plus ou moins timides. Il voulait danser seul. Sans personne. Car accepter les avances de quelqu'un revenait à lui donner des espoirs et, même si ce n'était pas une trahison à proprement parler, Harry ne voulait pas être infidèle à Draco.

Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et un corps se colla au sien, ondulant à son rythme. Surpris, Harry tourna la tête et voulut repousser la personne mais il stoppa son geste. Une agréable surprise se peignit ses traits alors qu'il croisait un regard qu'il connaissait bien.

« Tu danses avec moi, beau brun ?

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Harry ferma légèrement les yeux quand son amant glissa sa bouche contre son cou, embrassant sa peau légèrement humide, ses mains tenant toujours ses hanches. Il laissait Draco l'allumer, tranquillement, son corps ondulant derrière lui, l'effleurant par instant, son souffle contre sa joue… Harry se faisait draguer par son petit-ami et c'était toujours aussi agréable…

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le DJ changeait de registre, Draco retourna Harry pour l'avoir face à lui. Leurs corps trop proches l'un de l'autre ondulaient en rythme. Harry pencha la tête et lui parla au creux de l'oreille.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir.

- Seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis. Et je n'aime pas te voir flirter avec d'autres personnes. »

Harry lui répliqua qu'il ne flirtait avec personne, mais il vit bien que Draco ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à l'électriser, comme il savait si bien le faire. Alors il joua le jeu. Sans faire attention aux regards posés sur lui. Il n'y avait que Draco, ses yeux bleus qui ne regardaient que lui, ses lèvres qui effleuraient les siennes et ses mains sur ses hanches…

**OoO**

« Mais c'est qui, ce connard ?!

- Je sais pas, je l'ai jamais vu ici… »

Ernie fulminait, et ni Mandy ni Anthony ne parvenaient à le calmer. Le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur la piste de danse où Harry se faisait draguer par un homme.

Tout à l'heure, alors qu'il dansait seul, ce blond s'était approché de lui pour se plaquer contre son corps. Harry avait paru surpris avant d'afficher une agréable surprise, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Répugné, Ernie avait regardé ce type lui embrasser le cou, danser contre lui, dans son dos, avant de le retourner et à présent l'emporter dans une danse tantôt innocente, tantôt sensuelle.

Ernie était tout simplement halluciné. Il avait connu Harry prude, repoussant avec gêne les avances de ses prétendants sans jamais oser s'aventurer trop loin avec quelqu'un, même pour un simple flirt. Et le voilà, dans cette boite de nuit, en train de danser avec un type qui venait tout juste de l'accoster. C'était vrai que cet inconnu était pas mal, du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir de là où il était, mais de là à se laisser aller ainsi dans ses bras alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas…

Il était dégoûté. Et déçu. Harry était-il devenu comme ça ? Se laissait-il aller dans les bras de n'importe qui sous prétexte que la personne était bien faite ? Ernie ne pouvait le croire, ce n'était pas le genre de Harry… En même temps, ça faisait quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… et ça faisait tellement mal de le voir sourire ou rire dans les bras de cet inconnu, effleurant ses lèvres de façon aussi innocente que sensuelle. Il serra les poings quand tous deux échangèrent un baiser plus appuyé.

« Ne le regarde pas, Ernie, ça sert à rien… Tenta Mandy en le voyant aussi énervé. Harry a changé, tu sais, on change tous… »

Mais ses paroles étaient vaines, il ne parvenait pas à quitter le couple des yeux. Harry s'amusait clairement avec cet homme. Un homme. Ils étaient une boite hétéro et il dansait avec un homme ! Harry n'avait donc plus honte de rien… ces quatre années passées loin de Londres l'avaient définitivement changé. Blessé, Ernie suivi ses deux amis au bar et il prit un bon verre d'alcool qu'il but cul-sec. Alors qu'Anthony essayait de lui remonter le moral, Ernie se dit que, peut-être, il devrait tenter sa chance de la même manière. De façon tout aussi spontanée qu'audacieuse. Et peut-être que Harry voudrait de lui…

Mandy regardait Ernie avec tristesse. Elle aussi était choquée : elle ne pensait pas que Harry pourrait se faire allumer aussi facilement par le premier beau gosse venu, elle pensait qu'il serait resté le même. Dans le fond, il n'avait pas changé : toujours aussi rieur, souriant et débraillé. Mais en le voyant se déhancher sur la piste, se laissant draguer par un inconnu… il avait changé, en fait. Ce qui s'était passé avec Cédric l'avait changé, ou alors c'était tout simplement sa vie à Paris…

Pendant de longues minutes, elle voulut convaincre Ernie d'aller danser, avec une fille, un garçon ou même elle s'il en avait envie. Ou alors de foncer voir Harry et de le draguer de façon toute aussi audacieuse, mais le jeune homme refusait de lever ses fesses de son siège. D'autres anciens élèves vinrent les rejoindre et ils remarquèrent la mauvaise tête d'Ernie qui ne lâcha pas un mot. Alors on l'ignora, préférant parler de Luna qui avait disparu avec un super beau mec noir. Les cancans et les médisances étaient déjà en train de faire des ravages dans ces bouches acides et jalouses…

De longues minutes plus tard, un mec du groupe remarqua soudain que Harry venait de quitter la piste, un type lui tenant la taille de façon possessive. Ernie tourna la tête à se coincer une cervicale et vit, en effet, que le couple venait de monter quelques marches d'un escalier. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le bar, il put détailler l'inconnu : un jeune homme de leur âge, ou alors âgé d'un ou deux ans de plus, plus grand que Harry d'une demi-tête avec des cheveux d'un blond clair et naturel, très bien habillé et sûrement avec des fringues qui coutaient la peau des fesses. En somme, un petit bourgeois. Alors c'était ça que Harry aimait ? Les riches ?

« Harry ! »

Le jeune homme sembla sursauter et il chercha l'origine de la voix. Il sembla apercevoir Mandy qui lui faisait un petit signe de la main pour qu'il vienne vers eux, vu qu'il semblait ne pas les avoir vus. Son blondinet le tenant toujours pas la taille, il vint vers eux avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, comme à son habitude. Une fille gloussa en le voyant avec une aussi belle compagnie.

« Tiens, tu t'es trouvé un chéri, Harry ? »

Le brun rougit et l'inconnu eut un sourire sarcastique. Harry lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes en lui jetant un regard agacé. Puis, il soupira et fit les présentations.

« Non, en fait, c'est mon petit-ami, Draco. »

Un vent de surprise passa sur le petit group. Mandy imitait le poisson rouge et Ernie semblait carrément halluciné. Ce type était son mec ?!

« A la base, il ne voulait pas venir, mais il y a eu un petit changement de programme. »

Cela s'expliquait. La façon dont il l'avait abordé, dont il l'avait touché et embrassé. Pas étonnant que Harry se soit laissé faire… Mandy regretta ses pensées négatives qu'elle avait eues contre Harry. Elle jeta un regard incertain à Ernie qui tentait tant bien que mal de canaliser sa colère.

Harry était pris. C'était pire encore.

« Sérieux ? Mais tu nous l'as pas dit !

- C'est pas venu dans la conversation.

- T'as honte de moi ou quoi ?

- Draco ! »

Draco. C'était quoi, ce nom ? Il ne l'avait jamais entendu, Ernie trouvait ce prénom vraiment stupide…

« Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Quatre mois environ.

- Et vous faites quoi dans la vie, Draco ?

- Je suis étudiant, en cinquième année de médecine. »

Ernie sentit que quelque chose s'effondrait, en lui. Cet homme était étudiant. En cinquième année de médecine. Il répondit à Mandy en lui confirmant qu'il voulait être médecin. Il était beau, autant l'avouer, et il tenait la taille de Harry d'un bras possessif, sa main posée naturellement sur sa hanche. Mais ils étaient si différents, tous les deux… Harry était plus petit, brun, la définition même du mot « débraillé », alors que Draco respirait la classe. Et pourtant…

Ils allaient bien ensemble…

On leur posa des questions. Comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Si Isaline s'entendait bien avec Draco. Si tout se passait bien entre eux. Le genre de questions un peu bête que tout le monde posait en général. Ernie écoutait chacune des réponses, même si ça le blessait de plus en plus. Surtout que le blond semblait avoir remarqué son intérêt pour Harry, car il ne lâchait pas des yeux. Enfin, c'était assez discret, mais Ernie sentait son regard posé sur lui. Il semblait agacé, autant par toutes ces questions que par le simple fait d'être là, alors que Harry était tout à fait à l'aise.

« Mais au fait, où est Luna ? Demanda soudain Harry.

- Oh, elle s'est fait kidnappée, répondit Olga d'un air fataliste. Un beau gosse l'a emmenée danser.

- Un beau gosse ?

- Ouais, c'était un black. Vraiment bien foutu. »

Harry leva lentement la tête vers son homme qui regardait autre part d'un air indifférent, alors que le brun attendait manifestement une réponse.

« Dray ?

- Hm ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- C'était pas prévu, il est arrivé il y a deux heures.

- C'est pour ça que t'es venu, en fait… »

**OoO**

Ils allèrent dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille, où la musique était moins forte. Blaise voulait parler distinctement sans avoir à s'époumoner pour se faire comprendre. Et hors de question de sortir, il faisait bien trop froid dehors.

Blaise tenait toujours la main de Luna dans la sienne, la jeune fille le suivant docilement. Son cœur battait à la chamade : Luna portait une robe bleue bariolée, la même qu'elle avait à Noël, et elle était toujours aussi jolie. Blaise ne regrettait pas d'être venu sur un coup de tête, même s'il était assez angoissé à l'idée de lui dévoiler ses sentiments.

Quand ils furent un peu à l'écart, Blaise se mit face à Luna et la regarda droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille semblait un peu étonnée, mais elle avait toujours son air un peu rêveur, lunatique. Toujours la même…

« Tu es étonnée de me voir ?

- Un peu. Je ne savais pas que tu venais à Londres. Tu es arrivé quand ? »

Blaise pensait plutôt qu'elle serait étonnée de le voir ici, dans cette boite de nuit, mais c'était Luna, et elle était plus surprise de le savoir à Londres.

« Il y a deux heures, à peu près. Ce n'était pas prévu. Je… Je voulais te voir.

- On aurait pu se voir autre part. C'est nul, ici. »

Blaise eut un petit rire nerveux : c'est sûr qu'il y avait mieux, comme endroit, mais s'il avait attendu le lendemain, pas sûr qu'il aurait retrouvé le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments.

« Luna, je vais être franc avec toi. Je suis pas doué pour les grands discours… Ecoute, tu me plais vraiment, et depuis que je t'ai vu, à Noël… »

Sa voix était incertaine, il ne savait s'il était bien clair quand il parlait. Et Luna le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus inexpressifs, comme si elle écoutait un cours de géographie. Stressante, comme fille…

« Donc, je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien être ma petite amie. »

Alors, il vit quelque chose s'animer dans les yeux de l'anglaise : ils semblaient briller, alors que rien dans son visage n'avait changé. Elle le regardait bêtement, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alors que Luna avait très bien compris, mais elle se disait que son imagination lui jouait vraiment des tours. Quand elle avait vu Blaise venir, elle s'était dit que c'était sûrement une créature qui lui était venue en aide pour la tirer de son ennui, et maintenant, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas tout simplement en train de rêver.

« Blaise, tu es sûr que c'est toi ?

- Pardon ?!

- Tu as bu quelque chose avant de venir ? Il parait que ça faire perdre la tête, c'est pour ça que je ne bois jamais, moi, je veux garder les pieds sur terre.

- Luna, soupira-t-il. Oui, je suis bien Blaise, et je viens de te demander de sortir avec moi.

- Ou alors tu as mangé un truc qui n'est pas passé…

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? L'interrompit-il de façon brusque. Si je n'avais rien bu ni rien mangé de bizarre avant de venir ici ?

- Pourquoi tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Sa voix était… hésitante. Et même sur ses traits, il lisait l'hésitation. Comme si elle ne croyait pas qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elle, comme si elle pensait qu'il se moquait. Que ce n'était qu'une blague. Blaise lut le trouble dans ses yeux. Luna était lucide, pas rêveuse comme à son habitude. Elle ne le croyait pas.

« Parce que tu me plais, parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi…

- Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Tu veux que je te fasse une liste ?

- Y'a beaucoup de choses ?

- Oh oui, fit Blaise en caressant doucement sa joue. Il y a beaucoup de choses, sur cette liste. »

Il voulait la rassurer, mais au contraire, il la vit se tendre. Luna paraissait tourmentée, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Comme si on embêtait un petit chaton et qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Blaise retira sa main, comme si elle avait été brûlée. Son cœur lui faisait mal… Il était en train de perdre Luna. Elle s'écartait de lui, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Et ça faisait mal…

« Je comprends pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Luna ? Fit Blaise d'une voix douce.

- Je ne suis pas intéressante ou belle, moi. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ? »

Blaise ne cacha pas sa surprise, alors que Luna poursuivait. On aurait dit qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais de parler, et sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse. Elle lui disait qu'il était beau, lui, et intelligent, alors qu'elle n'avait rien d'intéressant. On la trouvait bizarre, elle n'avait pas de formes, rien de féminin, mais lui il était élégant, riche, il voulait devenir médecin, il faisait de longues études, il avait tout pour plaire. Alors pourquoi lui demander ça à elle ? Pourquoi elle ?

Pour faire taire ce flot continu de mots, et éteindre cette lueur incertaine et triste dans les yeux bleus de Luna, Blaise prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes sous les siennes. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux blonds, ses paupières se fermèrent. Il sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite quand Luna répondit timidement à son baiser, ses mains posées sur sa chemise. Alors, sans quitter ses lèvres, Blaise la prit dans ses bras doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle était fine et petite, il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, il devait donc se baisser un peu. Mais elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, se blottissant dans ses bras, et Blaise se sentit fondre devant autant de douceur.

Quand ils se séparèrent, brisant ce baiser chaste et tendre, Blaise regarda Luna avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il vit les joues de sa nouvelle petite amie rosir et elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait un peu choquée, il haussa un sourcil.

« Un problème ?

- C'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un. »

Elle eut un petit rire devant le visage halluciné de Blaise. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui avoua dans le creux de l'oreille qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Blaise ferma alors les yeux, savourant ces quelques mots prononcés avec innocence, avant de lui dire les mêmes paroles.

**OoO**

« Vous le connaissez, ce mec ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami. »

Harry semblait bouder : Draco ne lui avait pas dit que Blaise était là et encore moins qu'il avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à Luna ce soir. Dans le fond, il n'aurait pas changé de comportement, mais il aurait bien voulu savoir, quand même. Luna était comme sa petite sœur.

Il écoutait à peine les bavardages, ayant simplement envie de chercher Luna et Blaise afin de savoir si tout s'était bien passé. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amoureux donc, même s'il avait confiance en Blaise, il voulait savoir si tout allait bien. Enfin, ils n'allaient pas quitter la boite sans eux, ou du moins, ils se reverraient le lendemain. En fait, Harry était rassuré et il était plutôt content, mais il boudait pour la forme, ce qui amusait Draco, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Le blond jouait un rôle. Son rôle. Comme d'habitude. Il répondait poliment aux questions de ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, même s'il gardait une certaine pudeur. Quand on insistait trop, il ne répondait plus. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ces gens-là, il n'aimait pas leur manière de chercher quelque chose sur lequel médire. Il voyait dans les yeux de deux ou trois personnes quelque chose de malsain alors qu'ils s'étonnaient de la situation de Draco : futur médecin, de milieu sûrement aisé et beau gosse. Harry était loin de l'égaler, ayant quitté l'école quand il avait seize ans pour devenir tatoueur. Peut-être jugeaient-ils le couple superficiel, ou peut-être pensaient-ils qu'il ne durerait pas.

Et puis, il y avait ce type, Ernie, qui ne lâchait pas Harry du regard. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée, malgré les tentatives d'une fille pour le faire parler. Ses lèvres restaient closes et c'était aussi bien comme ça. Il voyait à son regard qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour Harry, il paraissait amer et énervé. Peut-être se sentait-il inférieur ou alors en colère parce que Harry était déjà pris, vu qu'il n'avait apparemment pas mentionné l'existence de Draco.

D'ailleurs, sur le coup, le blond avait été étonné que Harry n'ait pas parlé de lui, sans pour autant lui en vouloir. Au fil de la conversation, Draco sentait qu'on évitait de parler de Cédric, donc Harry n'avait sans doute pas pensé à lui, vu que tout le monde évitait de parler de son départ et de son ex petit-ami, alors que ça aurait pu être un « bon » sujet de conversation…

En bref, Draco en avait marre d'être ici. Les amis de Harry ne lui plaisaient pas des masses, alors que ceux qu'il avait à Paris lui convenaient tout à fait : Draco appréciait beaucoup Théo, ou encore Ron, Cho et Olivier. Mais les personnes dont Harry lui avait parlé, à la maison, et qu'il voyait à présent ne lui plaisaient pas. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu « gamin », chez eux, un peu « cité »…

Chez Théo ou Ron, plus jeunes que les deux autres, il y avait davantage de maturité. En même temps, Ron était l'avant-dernier et il avait démarré tôt dans la vie active et Théo se gérait tout seul depuis longtemps. Cho était une gamine mais aussi une femme, pas une jeune fille, et Olivier était un homme. C'était étrange de se plonger dans la jeunesse de Harry par l'intermédiaire de cette soirée entre anciens camarades de lycée. Cependant, Draco trouvait vraiment étrange que ça se déroule dans une boite de nuit, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt…

Harry boudait contre lui, mais pas de façon exagérée, juste pour le taquiner. Draco le tenait par la taille et il comprit à quel point ça avait été important pour Harry d'avoir ce genre d'attention de sa part lors des deux soirées où ils avaient été invités. Harry avait eu besoin de sa présence car il était perdu, il n'était pas à l'aise, pas dans son milieu. Ce soir, la situation s'était retournée : c'était Draco qui n'était pas à sa place et qui s'accrochait à Harry, comme s'il avait peur de se perdre. C'était lui qui se montrait poli, courtois, alors que sa seule envie était de s'en aller. C'était lui qui accompagnait, cette fois-ci… Il en venait même à comprendre pourquoi Hrary n'avait pas voulu qu'il vienne à l'anniversaire de cette Alicia : ces gens-là, ce n'était pas du tout son truc…

Le tatoueur leva la tête vers lui, comme pour lui dire quelque chose, et Draco baissa la tête pour que Harry puisse lui parler à l'oreille. Il lui demanda de lui faire penser d'appeler Cho le lendemain car c'était son anniversaire et il allait aussi devoir lui trouver un cadeau. Draco haussa les épaules et lui répondit qu'ils iraient dans un centre commercial, ils allaient bien trouver quelque chose de potable pour cette folle-dingue. Harry le remercia et Draco l'embrassa dans les cheveux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Ernie suivit cet échange d'un air jaloux. Il n'avait qu'une envie : casser la gueule de ce blond prétentieux, mais il savait très bien que ce geste était stupide et que Harry le frapperait sans ménagement pour lui faire payer. Il savait se battre. Et il y avait vraiment quelque chose de fort entre eux, il ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Ils brillaient presque, tous les deux, l'un brun et l'autre blond…

Soudain, Draco sursauta. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en tira son téléphone portable dont il leva le clapet. Il parla tout en interrogeant Harry du regard.

« Blaise et Luna vont partir, ils veulent savoir s'ils nous attendent.

- Oui, on va y aller.

- Déjà ?! »

Avec beaucoup de diplomatie, Harry leur expliqua que Draco n'avait pas beaucoup de vacances donc ils profitaient à fond de leurs journées et il était un peu fatigué. Il leur promit qu'ils se reverraient un autre jour, il reviendrait de temps en temps à Londres maintenant, et après d'étranges négociations, le couple put s'en aller. Draco prit fermement la main de Harry, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et jeta un regard goguenard à Ernie qui rougit de fureur.

Trop mignon…

**OoO**

« Cet Ernie, il ne serait pas amoureux de toi ?

- Et alors ?

- Et ça ne t'a pas gêné de te montrer avec ton mec alors qu'il a des sentiments pour toi ?

- Toi, par contre, ça avait l'air de t'amuser. Bon, Draco, c'est pas que tu me déranges, mais j'aimerais bien m'essuyer tranquillement sans être dérangé.

- Je t'ai déjà vu à poils plus d'une fois et c'est pas moi qui me trimbale en serviette dans les couloirs. »

Harry poussa un soupir et fut donc réduit à s'essuyer devant Draco qui était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, lavé et changé, qui ne semblait nullement gêné de la situation.

« Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui, ce type ?

- Oui, avant que je ne sorte avec Cédric, répondit Harry tout en s'essuyant avec sa serviette de bain.

- Et pourquoi tu as refusé ?

- Parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas, c'était juste un ami. Draco, retourne-toi.

- C'est vrai qu'il est assez quelconque, confirma le blond tout en se retournant. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me casser la figure.

- Tu le cherchais un peu, non ? Répliqua Harry qui se souvenait de la façon dont Ernie regardait Draco.

- Oh, si peu… Et puis…

- Oh si, tu l'as cherché, j'en suis sûr. »

Harry posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se colla contre son dos. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Draco qui ferma les yeux un court instant, alors que Harry déposait un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Tu t'es habillé ou tu es encore nu ? Demanda Draco la voix légèrement rauque.

- Je suis nu.

- Si je te fais l'amour, là, tout de suite, tu hurleras au scandale ?

- Oui, sauf si tu arrives à me faire taire. »

Alors Draco se retourna et le prit dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

**OoO**

A la lumière de la lampe, sa peau paraissait dorée, luisante de sueur. Il était beau. Beau à damner un saint. Tellement beau, avec ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés parsemés de rouge, quelques mèches collées sur son front. Tellement beau, avec ce visage perdu par le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir, les yeux semi-ouverts, dans le vague, voilés par la jouissance.

Harry était tout simplement magnifique, et Draco adorait regarder son visage après l'amour. C'était vraiment un beau spectacle. Son souffle était haletant, il avait du mal à reprendre contenance. Draco sentait sous sa paume son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Et, allongé sur lui, tout en savourant sa propre jouissance, Draco admirait son visage.

Petit à petit, il vit Harry reprendre le contrôle de son souffle, tandis que son cœur revenait à un rythme plus régulier. Son amant lui fit un léger sourire, nullement gêné par leur position même si Draco lui tenait chaud. Ou peut-être que, au contraire, il aimait sentir sa chaleur, son corps contre lui et son regard sur sa figure épanouie par le plaisir.

Draco se pencha et embrassa son cou, déposant légèrement ses lèvres sur la peau humide et chaude. Il sentit Harry frissonner au contact si doux de sa bouche. Ses mains, posées sur ses épaules, descendirent lentement sur son dos, caressant sa peau doucement, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Draco poussa un soupir, il aimait ce genre de contact, léger et doux. Soudain, Harry lui prit les hanches et voulut le faire basculer sur le côté. Le brun s'attendit à un peu de résistance, mais son amant se laissa faire, l'attirant même sur lui par un geste silencieux. Harry monta alors sur lui, collant intimement leurs corps. Le contact de leur peau et de leurs sexes entre eux les électrisait.

Légèrement, Harry appuya ses lèvres dans le cou de Draco, son souffle caressant sa peau moite, alors que ses doigts effleuraient un de ses tétons. Il entendit le blond pousser un léger soupir. Ses mains fines et pâles prirent son visage, puis Draco l'embrassa, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, prenant possession de sa bouche, l'envahissant de sa langue adroite. Harry se laissait faire en savourant cet échange humide, alors que les mains de Draco retraçaient paresseusement les courbes de son corps, passant sur ses omoplates avant de descendre sur ses hanches et s'arrêter sur ses fesses.

D'un coup, Draco brisa leur baiser, puis enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry, le serrant dans ses bras. Etonné, le brun se demanda ce qui arrivait à Draco, jusqu'à ce que le blond murmure quelques mots à son oreille…

« Fais-moi l'amour… »

… qui lui firent ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits. Harry s'écarta et regarda Draco, qui avait les yeux tournés sur le côté, troublés, comme s'il était anxieux. En proie à l'hésitation. Puis il leva son regard vers Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et le brun lut dans ses yeux une étrange détermination.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Harry. »

Alors Harry se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Et alors, Harry l'honora…

D'abord, Harry prit soin de son corps. Avec la même maladresse mêlée de tendresse qui faisait fondre littéralement Draco. Le blond sentait la bouche chaude et humide de son aimé voyager sur son corps, suçotant ses tétons lentement, embrassant son torse, son épaule, son cou, puis son ventre plat. Ses mains voyageaient sur tout son corps, caressant sa peau de façon experte. Comme si Harry le massait. Comme s'il voulait le détendre. Comme s'il était expérimenté, alors qu'il ne savait rien. Alors qu'il avait peur. Peur de lui faire mal, de mal faire.

Alors ses mains voyageaient sur corps pour le caresser. Ses doigts taquinaient des zones sensibles qui électrisaient Draco, le faisait frissonner. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir : il ne ressentait pas de plaisir à proprement parler, mais la façon dont Harry touchait ses jambes, redessinait son torse ou embrassait son ventre, cette façon qu'il avait de lui transmettre son amour par de simples gestes lui faisait ressentir du plaisir, aussi. De l'excitation, aussi. Son sexe s'était réveillé, alors que Harry ne l'avait même pas « touché »…

Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et Draco ferma les yeux, relevant un peu les jambes. Il sentit soudain la bouche de Harry autour de son sexe, enveloppant le gland dans une chaleur humide aussi agréable que jouissive. Draco ferma les yeux : la langue de Harry allait et venait sur son membre, sa bouche léchait et suçait son sexe avec application, alors que ses mains caressaient ses cuisses. Draco ne put se retenir de gémir, Harry lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche, de façon quelque peu maladroite mais c'était terriblement grisant. Il sentait son sang chaud pulser dans la chaire tendre de son bas-ventre. La main de Harry taquinait ses bourses, sa bouche câlinait son sexe, il était au bord de l'extase… jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt indiscret s'attarde sur son intimité.

Cela refroidit direct Draco qui se mordilla la lèvre, alors que ce doigt pénétrait en lui. Jamais le blond n'avait envisagé qu'il serait un jour pénétré, estimant qu'il n'aurait jamais assez confiance en quelqu'un pour entreprendre ce genre d'acte sexuel. Hors de question d'être le dominé. Mais à force de sentir Harry autour et sous lui, à force de rechercher sa présence, ses baisers, ses mains et son corps, Draco avait caressé l'idée qu'il pourrait se laisser aller, entre ses bras.

Il avait envie d'essayer. Il avait envie d'avoir mal et de sentir Harry jouir en lui. Il avait envie de tout lui donner, son corps, son cœur et son âme. Tout appartenait à Harry, il le savait très bien. Depuis le premier instant où il l'avait vu, Draco s'était fait piéger par ce cercle vicieux et sans fin des sentiments amoureux. Et il aimait assez Harry pour lui faire confiance, pour s'abandonner sous lui. Il avait confiance. Et il voulait être aimé, lui aussi. Savoir ce que ça faisait que d'être pris et de sentir l'être aimé en soi…

Harry le prépara avec application, détendant ses muscles sensibles et vierges de toute intrusion, et cela sans abandonner son sexe érigé. Mais il finit par retirer sa bouche, ce qui arracha un gémissement frustré de Draco, et Harry remonta vers son visage pour embrasser ses joues, ses paupières closes, son front, son nez… avant d'embrasser sa bouche, chastement. Harry avait envie de lui, comme il n'en avait jamais eu envie. Draco avait les jambes écartées pour lui, il n'attendait que sa venue, accueillant chacune de ses caresses avec plaisir.

La vérité, c'était que Draco se liquéfiait sous lui. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus il avait envie que Harry retire ses doigts de son intimité et lui fasse réellement l'amour. Il se sentait mourir sous sa tendresse, sous ses baisers mouillés et ses caresses. Quand Harry retira ses doigts, ce fut encore pire… ou meilleur… il électrisait son corps, le touchant de part en part… comme s'il le vénérait…

Oui, c'était ça, il le vénérait… il le touchait avec passion, le caressait avec ardeur, l'enflammait avec ferveur… Il lui faisait l'amour avec ses mains. Draco n'avait jamais ressenti ça : personne ne l'avait jamais effleuré comme il le faisait, personne n'avait fait autant attention à sa personne, à son propre plaisir avant lui. Personne n'avait fait en sorte que seul ce qu'il ressentait soit important…

Car même quand Harry le pénétra, brisant cette virginité qu'ils transportaient encore tous les deux, il demeura attentionné. Si Draco avait été dans la tête de son amant, il aurait vu à travers ses yeux sa maladresse, sa façon approximative d'essayer de le détendre. Il aurait senti sa panique alors qu'il regardait le visage de son amant se crisper, grimacer. Mais Draco l'accueillait dans son corps, et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être autre part.

Ça faisait mal. C'était vrai. Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé. Il ne pensait que ça faisait aussi mal, la première fois. Il se força à se détendre, comme il le demandait toujours à ses partenaires. Et quand Harry bougea une première fois, puis une deuxième, et une troisième, Draco comprit à quel point c'était bon qu'être possédé…

La douleur disparut aussi vite que le plaisir monta en lui. Il envahissait ses reins, secouait son corps de spasmes. Des frissons parcouraient son échine, couraient sous sa peau, et les yeux mi-clos, il voyait que Harry ressentait des sensations toutes aussi intenses que les siennes. Leurs regards se croisèrent : Harry était beau comme jamais, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens, noirs comme la nuit et parsemés de flammes chatoyantes, ses yeux vert émeraude brillant d'une lueur prédatrice. Draco était incroyablement excité, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de son amant, qui tenait fermement ses hanches, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper des gémissements rauques de pur plaisir, alors que son sexe allait et venait dans le corps chaud et accueillant de Draco Malfoy.

C'était un régal. Un pur régal. Peut-être meilleur que faire l'amour en étant au-dessus. Draco était au centre de toutes les attentions, il sentait le membre de Harry aller et venir en lui, percuter quelque chose en lui qui le faisait crier de plaisir sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. Il sentait ses mains sur son corps, sur ses hanches, ses cuisses ou son torse, alors que lui-même était cramponné à ses épaules musclées. Son corps se recouvraient de sueur, il sentait le plaisir qui irradiait ses reins couler dans ses veines brûlantes comme de la lave en fusion, ses sensations exacerbées par le regard de Harry, assombri mais étincelant, posé sur lui, dévorant le visage du jeune homme blond, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Harry semblait se nourrir de lui, et pourtant, c'était le plaisir de Draco qu'il entretenait, par ses caresses et ses baisers. C'était à lui qu'il voulait apporter du plaisir, de la jouissance, c'était son corps qu'il voulait honorer et qu'il vénérait, à la façon dont il le touchait… Draco se sentait comblé, il ne pensait même plus que c'était la première fois que Harry faisait l'amour à quelqu'un, il ne pensait même pas à sa maladresse, à cette passion un peu violente qui caractérisait les premiers ébats. Il ne pensait plus qu'à son corps embrasé, à la façon dont Harry lui faisait l'amour, et à ces portes qui s'ouvraient pour lui dans les étoiles…

La jouissance vint, en même temps, pour eux deux. Comme d'un même homme, ils se rendirent, avec autant de surprise que de bonheur, l'un dans le corps de son amant, l'autre entre eux. Draco ferma les yeux, les étoiles qui scintillaient étaient trop lumineuses pour lui. Son esprit était embrumé, il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots. Il sentit juste Harry se retirer de lui et s'écrouler sur son corps, moite et chaud. Draco était trop épuisé pour faire le moindre mouvement, il lui fallut du temps avant qu'il ne puisse passer ses bras autour de la taille de Harry.

Ce dernier avait du mal à respirer, encore sous le choc de la jouissance qui venait de dévaster son corps et son esprit. Perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer, son sexe qui allait et venait dans le corps de Draco, son visage brouillé par le plaisir et ses doigts incrustés dans ses épaules, Harry ne parvenait pas lui non plus à réfléchir, savourant juste cette sensation étrange et savoureuse qui le plongea dans un état de béatitude total. Il y avait juste sa main sur le cœur de Draco qui battait à la chamade sous la pulpe de ses doigts et son souffle saccadé sur son front. D'une voix rauque et brisée, Harry murmura des « je t'aime » à peine audibles, il dut s'arrêter quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement, avant de chuchoter aussi des petits mots qui avaient tout leur sens en cet instant.

L'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent, portés par les bras de Morphée…

**OoO**

« Isaline Anderson !!

- Il en a mis du temps à venir, tu trouves pas ??

- C'est quoi, ce SMS à la con ?!

- Je, je suis libertine ! Je suis une catin…

- Comment ça, il est passé à la cocotte-minute ?!

- Je, je suis si fragile ! Qu'on me tienne la main…

- Elle se fout de ma gueule, là ?

- On parle pas comme un charretier chez moi !

- Je crois, ouais… Sirius, reste zen…

- Zen, restons zen… »

**OoO**

Il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas crier. Enfin, du moins pour ne pas gémir… Parce que, mine de rien, ça faisait un mal de chien, cette connerie…

Draco se contorsionna de façon à reprendre la même place sans réveiller Harry blotti contre lui. Par un essor de bonne volonté, il avait décidé de se lever pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais vu la douleur qui avait irradié son arrière-train quand il avait bougé ses jambes… le petit-déjeuner pouvait aller se faire voir…

Mais comment Harry avait-il pu supporter une douleur pareille ? La veille, Draco avait fini par l'oublier, mais ce matin, elle s'était gentiment réveillée dans cette zone très sensible de son corps. Et encore, Harry ne lui avait fait l'amour qu'une fois, Draco s'y était repris à trois fois quand ils l'avaient fait au tout début des vacances… Draco en tira une maigre conclusion peu flatteuse : il était plus sensible que Harry…

Coin coin…

Contre lui, Harry remua. Draco crut qu'il allait se réveiller mais le brun se contenta de resserrer sa prise autour de sa taille et de se blottir un peu plus contre son amant qui lui tenait lieu à la fois de nounours et d'oreiller. Draco passa les doigts sur le bras musclé de Harry, retraçant les arabesques de ses tribales noires. C'était agréable de sentir ses muscles fermes sous la peau claire… Il avait beau se dire que Harry était un gamin, par moments, il n'en demeurait pas moins indéniablement masculin. Draco n'était pas musclé pour un sou et fin de nature, bien qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Harry prenait un plus soin de lui-même… si on omettait ses tenues et ses cheveux continuellement désordonnés, évidemment…

Draco bougea les hanches pour être plus à l'aise mais il se stoppa net : ça faisait trop mal… Il ne pouvait pas mettre ça sur la maladresse de Harry, car étant passé à la casserole avant lui, il savait très bien que c'était douloureux et Draco trouvait que les préliminaires avaient duré pas mal de temps. Il n'allait pas faire une dissertation non plus, mais ça faisait mal… ça passerait sûrement dans la journée. Il se dit que, maintenant, il ferait vraiment attention à Harry quant ils feraient l'amour : hors de question qu'il ressente ça à chaque fois !

Coin coin…

Pendant deux minutes, Draco imagina Isaline en train de se foutre sa gueule en imitant un canard. Il se rappellerait toujours du jour, pendant les vacances de Noël, où il avait sous-entendu être vierge de ce « côté-là ». Pour se moquer de lui, elle s'était mise à faire le canard sous les rires de Harry qui se tenait les côtes. Surtout que Nymph' s'était mise à caqueter, elle aussi… et Draco se voyait bien marcher en canard comme l'avait fait Harry le premier jour…

Le blond poussa un léger soupir. Il ne se sentait pas près à laisser Harry le dominer, et pourtant, la veille, il avait éprouvé le besoin que son petit ami le possède. Il avait eu besoin de lui appartenir. S'il était franc avec lui-même, Draco avouerait que c'était par jalousie qu'il avait franchi ce pas : voir les amis de Harry, cet Ernie qui bouillonnait sur sa chaise, cette jeunesse retrouvée que Draco ne connaissait pas, ce monde auquel il était étranger, voir tout cela lui avait fait ressentir le besoin de tout donner à Harry. Il lui avait donné son cœur, il ne manquait plus que son corps.

Il avait ressenti une étrange sensation, la veille. Un peu comme si Harry lui échappait. Draco avait toujours aimé gérer les situations et quand quelque chose lui échappait, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il devrait y être habitué, pourtant, vu que Harry avait été insaisissable, les premiers temps de leur relation, mais la nuit dernière, il avait été plongé dans son adolescence, se retrouvant entouré de gens qu'il avait plus ou moins côtoyés quand il était jeune. C'était une partie de lui-même que Draco ne connaissait pas, ou si peu. Il voulait qu'il lui appartienne, corps et âme. Pour cela, il avait fallu lui donner son corps et avoir les fesses en feu…

Néanmoins, Draco n'avait pas nié avoir apprécié. C'était autre chose, évidemment, mais il avait aimé la nuit dernière. Harry était inexpérimenté, mais il avait une façon de faire l'amour à la fois étonnante et plaisante : Draco avait eu l'impression que Harry le vénérait. Dans sa façon de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de caresser sa peau, de dévorer son cou… Dans sa façon de rechercher son plaisir à lui, de lui donner tout ce qu'il y avait de bon dans cet échange si intime… Harry voulait lui donner plus de plaisir que lui pourrait en ressentir, Draco avait été au centre de toute son attention. Le blond avait tendance à donner plus que recevoir et il voyait avec plaisir que Harry en faisait de même…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il commençait à s'agiter. Draco le regarda se réveiller : Harry fronça les sourcils, soupira, resserra sa prise sur la taille de son amant avant de papillonner des yeux et de les refermer aussitôt. Un vrai gosse… tendrement, Draco caressa ses cheveux en attendant patiemment qu'il émerge, ce qui n'était jamais évident, avec lui…

Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux, le visage ensommeillé. Draco l'embrassa en guise de « bonjour », Harry lui répondit paresseusement. Le blond lui laissa le temps d'émerger vraiment, caressant ses cheveux, mais Harry ne semblait pas du tout motivé pour bien se réveiller.

« Alors, beau brun ? On est fatigué ?

- Un peu. Pas toi ?

- Non.

- Je suis sûr que t'as mal aux fesses. »

Draco piqua un fard et Harry gloussa. Le blond lui donna une petite claque sur la tête en le traitant de crétin. Evidemment qu'il avait mal au derrière… et ça le faisait bien marrer, cet idiot…

« Au moins, tu sais ce que j'ai subi samedi dernier.

- Arrête, tu veux ? Grogna Draco, gêné.

- Pourquoi t'as voulu être en-dessous ? »

Le blond croisa le regard franc de son petit ami, qui était bien réveillé. Harry paraissait calme, attendant patiemment une réponse. L'attitude de Draco l'avait vraiment étonné, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se serait laissé dominer aussi rapidement…

Draco hésita un peu avant de répondre. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer ça à Harry, il refusait de lui parler de sa jalousie, de son envie de le posséder en entier et cela en lui donnant tout ce qui lui appartenait. Il voulait combler Harry, être le seul à pouvoir attirer son regard. Son amour pour lui l'avait rendu bien trop possessif, il en avait conscience et il était hors de question qu'il avoue ça à son amant.

« Je ne sais pas. J'y pensais, mais… j'ai eu envie, hier soir.

- Tu me caches quelque chose, répliqua Harry, suspicieux.

- J'avais envie que tu me fasses l'amour, point !

- Bah oui mais c'est quand même rapide, avoue-le…

- Harry… Soupira Draco en se passant une main sur le visage. On ne va pas disserter là-dessus, j'en ai envie parce que c'est toi. Chacun son tour. »

Harry hocha la tête, ses doigts traçant des cercles sur la peau de Draco. L'hésitation se lisait sur son visage, comme si lui aussi ne savait pas comment lui dire quelque chose. Le blond attendit sans le lâcher du regard, jusqu'à ce que Harry rougisse et se lance.

« Tu sais… Je suis content que tu sois là… »

Il leva le regard vers Draco, toujours aussi hésitant, ses yeux verts brillant de mille feux.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. Par moments, je me demande comme j'ai fait pour vivre aussi longtemps sans toi. Pourquoi je me suis laissé faire avec Cédric, pourquoi j'ai autant espéré quelque chose de lui alors qu'il existe des gens comme toi. J'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à tout ça, mais… je… je t'aime, tu sais. Et je suis vraiment heureux depuis que tu es là. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Si demain tu t'en allais… ça ferait vraiment mal. Je crois que je ne m'en remettrai pas.

- Harry…

- C'est vrai, Draco. C'est comme si… comme si tout allait bien. Je me sens mieux avec moi-même, j'ai moins de complexes. C'est comme si tout était plus facile, avec toi. Bon, on se dispute, on n'est pas pareil, tous les deux… mais… je suis tellement content que tu sois là, Draco… »

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ramenant quelques mèches blondes derrière son oreille, alors que le regard troublé de Draco était posé sur lui. Le tatoueur lui fit un léger sourire, il avait du mal à s'exprimer clairement.

« Au début, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je t'aimerais autant. Que j'aurais autant besoin de toi. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'on se soit rencontré, toi et moi… et qu'on en soit arrivé là… »

Ses joues étaient écarlates et Draco ne manifestait aucune réaction. Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, il avait parlé avec son cœur. Et ses mots s'encraient dans l'esprit de Draco, qui prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement en le serrant contre lui.

C'était sans doute la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on lui ait faite dans sa vie…

**OoO**

« A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener, j'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baigné…

- T'es bourré ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- En plus de chanter faux, tu chantes n'importe quoi.

- Seamus, soyons réaliste : on ne peut pas dire que _Porno Graphique_ de Mylène Farmer, ça soit mieux… »

Le jeune ricana et se mit à chanter tout en repassant.

« Mon cœur est rempli, mais mon corps s'ennuie. Je t'ai montré mon arrière-train…

- Seamus, ta gueule !

- Mon céans, mon céans, mon céans, l'océan…

- Putain…

- Espère de prude ! Au fait, pourquoi tu chantais ? »

Théo sourit et tira de son sac une petite pochette qu'il mit sous le nez de Seamus : les tickets de TGV. Il venait de passer dans une agence SNCF et il avait acheté les billets. Seamus sourit à son tour, tout content.

« On est en vacances !! »

**OoO**

Draco secoua la tête, ferme. Harry fit une moue déçue. Quelques secondes plus tard, son petit ami secoua à nouveau la tête d'un air consterné, ce qui entraîna la déception évidente de Harry.

« On va quand même pas y passer la journée…

- Harry, tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre radin, mais il y a quand même des limites !

- Mais c'est pas toi qui vas les porter, ces fringues… Soupira Harry en se remettant à fouiller dans le rayon.

- Encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Si j'étais une femme, il serait hors de question que je porte des horreurs pareilles !

- Tu as bien porté un de mes pulls, récemment, glissa perfidement Harry.

- C'est pas pareil…

- Et ça, ça te plait ?

- La seule personne qui pourrait porter cette chose en ayant l'air habillée, ce serait Luna… »

Harry lui jeta un regard agacé : ce n'était pas pour lui ou pour quelqu'un de son entourage qu'ils cherchaient un cadeau mais pour Cho ! N'importe quoi de coloré et d'original lui ferait plaisir, de toute façon, mais Draco s'obstinait : ils feraient un cadeau commun parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi offrir à Cho mais il était hors de question qu'ils lui offrent une horreur, et jusque là, Harry ne lui avait rien présenté de bien.

Ils mirent un temps fou à trouver quelque chose de potable. Harry fouillait dans les rayons sans aucune vergogne, suivi par Draco qui était vraiment gêné de se retrouver dans le rayon femme avec son homme… mais il ne pouvait pas s'écarter de Harry ou alors il achèterait quelque chose de moche. Enfin, Draco ne doutait pas des goûts vestimentaires de son amant, même s'ils étaient à revoir, mais c'était plutôt les goûts de Cho qui laissaient à désirer et Harry ne lui montrait que des vêtements qui correspondaient parfaitement et affreusement à la chinoise.

Finalement, Harry tendit une robe à Draco avec un air de défi. Le blond examina la chose et haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon. Victorieux, le tatoueur fila aux caisses pour payer sa trouvaille avant que Draco ne lui dise que, non, c'était vraiment trop original et qu'il valait mieux chercher encore un peu. Le blond le rejoignit en traînant les pieds : les femmes ne savaient plus s'habiller, de nos jours…

Draco, sur le côté, regarda Harry sortir son portefeuille et quelques billets pour payer la robe. Il avait déjà appelé Cho dans la matinée pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, Draco lui avait piqué le portable et s'était disputé avec la chinoise qui avait osé lancer les paris sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien, ce à quoi Cho répliqua que ce n'était pas marrant si les concernés étaient au courant des paris faits sur eux ! Le blond lui dit qu'elle était vraiment vicieuse et Cho gloussait à l'autre bout du fil tout en lui demandant si ça avait été agréable. A ce moment-là, le portable lui fut arraché et Harry répliqua que ça ne la regardait pas ! Draco avait alors vaguement entendu Cho grogner après ces fichus haut-parleurs dans les portables…

Enfin… maintenant, le cadeau était acheté, c'était une tâche en moins. Quand il fut payé, Harry vint vers lui tout en rangeant son ticket dans son portefeuille. Il emballerait le cadeau quand il serait chez lui, il n'était pas vraiment motivé pour le faire ici, à Londres. Tous deux sortirent de la boutique, leurs doigts à peine noués. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, froide et balayée par le vent, Harry lui fit une liste de tous les endroits où il voudrait aller avant la fin des vacances. Draco l'écoutait d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive.

Un fort cout de vent s'abattit dans l'avenue. Draco lâcha la main de Harry et remit son écharpe verte et grise bien comme il fallait autour de son cou. Harry se frotta les mains. Il jeta un œil à celles de Draco qui étaient gantées de cuir, ce qui lui tenait chaud.

« Mets-les dans tes poches.

- Fait froid quand même… »

Draco prit sa main dans la sienne et les fourra dans sa poche. Le cuir était froid contre sa paume mais pour rien au monde Harry n'aurait retiré sa main pour cette raison.

Ils traînèrent dans les rues tranquillement, entrant dans quelques magasins sans grande motivation, puis ils hélèrent un taxi pour rentrer chez eux. Ils commençaient déjà à s'habituer à l'appartement et à cette vie à deux qu'ils menaient depuis quelques jours. C'était assez bizarre, en particulier pour la répartition des tâches. Bon, Draco avait déjà passé deux semaines chez eux et il ne faisait pas grand-chose côté ménage ou lessive, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Harry se rendait compte à quel point son petit ami ne savait rien faire. Tout juste s'il savait faire tourner une machine. Vu que c'était lui qui faisait le ménage, la lessive et les lits, Harry avait entreprit de lui apprendre le repassage. Autant dire qu'il avait eu du mal à convaincre Draco de s'adonner à cette pratique, ses valeurs aristocratiques étaient bien encrées en lui. Mais l'amour est plus fort que tout, non ?

**OoO**

La nuit tombait vite en hiver, et même s'il n'était pas tard, le ciel d'encre surplombait déjà Londres, plongeant la ville dans le noir. Des réverbères éclairaient les rues encore bien animées à cette heure-ci mais Harry n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

Il n'avait jamais aimé se balader le soir seul. Pourtant, le chemin n'était pas bien long : il devait juste passer à la supérette acheter du beurre et il n'allait quand même pas demander à Draco de l'accompagner. Ça aurait été un peu stupide.

Le nez enfoui dans son écharpe, Harry avançait à grandes enjambées sur le trottoir. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir la supérette en question. Il y entra, fila vers le rayon des produits frais, prit son beurre et passa à la caisse pour enfin sortir et affronter à nouveau le froid de cette magnifique nuit d'hiver. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer, maintenant.

Harry traça dans la semi-obscurité de la rue, les pensées vagues et les mains dans les poches. Il faisait un froid de chien, l'écharpe épaisse qu'il avait autour du cou protégeait un peu son visage. Il arriva devant l'immeuble, sur la rue opposée. Il longea le trottoir jusqu'à arriver en face de la porte. Il allait traverser quand, soudain…

« Harry ! »

… quelqu'un l'appela. Descendant de ses rêveries, Harry chercha l'origine de la voix des yeux et il aperçut avec surprise Ernie qui courrait presque vers lui, assez peu couvert pour le temps qu'il faisait. Harry lui fit un léger sourire quand son ancien camarade de lycée arriva devant lui, le visage épanoui.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Bah je rentrais chez moi.

- Tu habites par ici ? S'étonna Harry.

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête : non, il n'était pas au courant du tout. Il pensait qu'Ernie vivait toujours chez ses parents. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le jeune homme avait fait des pieds et des mains pour trouver un appartement pas très loin de ce quartier de Londres qu'il partageait avec Anthony et Mandy, et cela dans le vain espoir de rencontrer un jour Harry, revenu de Paris. Mais il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir sa tante, son parrain ou encore Nymph'.

« Bon, je vais te laisser, je…

- Attends, Harry ! »

Ernie lui prit le bras, le retenant. Harry haussa un sourcil, aussi étonné qu'intrigué. Son bras fut rapidement relâché, et malgré le mauvais éclairage, le tatoueur pouvait lire de l'anxiété sur le visage d'Ernie. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore, celui-là…

« Ecoute, Harry, j'ai besoin de te parler. On ne pourrait pas…

- Désolé Ernie, mais Draco m'attend. Une autre fois peut-être…

- Non, c'est important, affirma le jeune homme. Je ne peux pas attendre la prochaine fois que tu viendras à Londres, il sera trop tard. Ecoute, Harry, je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, toi et moi, mais j'éprouve toujours des sentiments pour toi… Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

Il avait crié, et sa voix résonnait dans la rue peu fréquentée. Mais le visage gêné de Harry était insupportable à regarder. C'était comme quelques années auparavant, quand Ernie lui avait confessé ses sentiments pour la première fois. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne resterait pas en arrière pour laisser sa place à un autre…

« Je sais que tu sors avec ce mec, mais je t'aime vraiment, moi, et depuis plus longtemps que lui ! Je voulais t'aider, quand on t'a retrouvé après ton enlèvement, mais tu es parti à Londres… je peux t'apporter beaucoup de choses, Harry, je t'aime vraiment, et…

- Ernie, stop. »

Cela coupa net le jeune homme. La gêne avait disparu du visage de Harry, il semblait un peu plus dur, moins tolérant. Pour être franc, il en avait assez, de cette impression de déjà-vu. Il l'avait eue avec Ginny et il l'avait à nouveau avec Ernie…

« Stop. Je suis amoureux de Draco, il est amoureux de moi, on est ensemble, point. Arrête Ernie, ça fait quatre ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu… je n'éprouve rien pour toi, tu es juste un ami pour moi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à ce mec ?! C'est parce qu'il est blond ? C'est parce qu'il a de l'argent ? C'est parce qu'il fait plus d'études que moi ? »

Le visage de Harry afficha une surprise sincère, puis il fronça les sourcils, vexé.

« Voilà ce que tu penses de moi ? Tu penses vraiment que je m'intéresse aux gens par rapport à ce qu'ils ont ?

- Cédric…

- J'aimais Cédric, mais certainement pas parce qu'il avait une bonne carte de crédit et un futur prometteur. Je vois que tu as une haute estime de moi. Laisse-moi tranquille, Ernie, oublie-moi, déteste-moi si ça peut te soulager. Mais ça ne sert à rien de t'attacher à moi, tu sais comment je suis, il m'en faut beaucoup pour tomber amoureux. Et j'aime Draco, il est important pour moi. »

Ses yeux étaient sincères, et Ernie sentait qu'il était en train de le perdre pour de bon. Le visage de Harry se radoucit, comme s'il s'en voulait de s'être emporté, et il tenta de lui expliquer qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal et qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais Ernie ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas que Harry comprenne ni qu'il soit désolé. Il voulait que Harry ne regarde que lui, qu'il se blottisse dans ses bras, qu'il danse contre lui, qu'il l'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres… il ne voulait pas voir son visage à demi-éclairé par un lampadaire, dans cette rue froide, alors que son homme l'attendait là-haut…

Ernie jeta un rapide coup d'œil là-haut. Il vit une ombre à la fenêtre, la silhouette de cet homme qu'il détestait.

Et tout se passa très vite. Harry eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'Ernie fondait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Mais le jeune homme ne rencontra que les doigts serrés de Harry, qu'il avait eu le temps de placer sur sa bouche. Avec violence, Harry le repoussa et lui colla la gifle de sa vie, sa main claquant sur la joue pâle er froide de son ancien ami. Sonné, la main sur la joue et le cœur blessé, Ernie lut avec effroi du dégoût mêlé à la déception sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait.

La fenêtre, là-haut, s'ouvrit. Et la voix de Draco Malfoy tonna dans la rue.

« Harry !!! »

Le tatoueur sursauta et leva les yeux vers l'étage, pétrifié. Il ne pouvait voir à quel point la colère défigurait le visage de Draco, mais il l'entendit bien et bien dans sa voix.

« Remonte immédiatement !! »

Et, sans se faire prier, Harry traversa la route et rentra dans l'immeuble, sans un seul regard pour Ernie. Il monta dans l'ascenseur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, en maudissant ce crétin de l'avoir mis dans une situation pareille. La colère de Draco serait terrible et, le pire, c'était qu'il le comprenait tout à fait et il ne pouvait le contredire.

Quand il entra dans l'appartement, Draco l'attendait dans l'entrée, le dos appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, le visage fermé et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. La colère bouillonnait en lui, il la gardait dans son corps en serrant les dents alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de gueuler. Harry baissa la tête et retira son manteau tout prenant la plaquette de beurre qu'il avait achetée au supermarché. Puis, il lança un regard désolé à Draco.

« Il ne m'a pas embrassé.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule. »

Sa voix laissait entendre une colère difficilement contenue. Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco aussi furieux. Une colère presque irrationnelle, emportée par la jalousie et la possessivité qui sévissait en lui.

Pendant un instant, Harry eut peur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir Cédric, devant lui, ses traits durcis par la colère, ses yeux plissés et ses dents serrées. Ses poings fermés, prêts à le frapper.

Le cœur de Harry battait trop vite dans sa poitrine alors que de mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Il reprit contenance, décidé à affronter Draco tout en essayant de le calmer et de relativiser les choses.

« J'ai mis ma main devant ma bouche ! Je l'ai même giflé !

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ? Pourquoi tu as parlé avec lui ? Il te faisait une déclaration d'amour, non ? Fit Draco d'un ton qui montait au fil des secondes.

- Draco, il ne s'est rien passé, alors calme-toi, s'il te plait. »

Harry traversa l'entrée et fila dans la cuisine pour mettre le beurre au frigidaire. Il n'avait même pas retiré ses chaussures. Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi, s'il baissait les yeux pour les retirer…

« Reviens ici, Potter ! On n'a pas fini de parler !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! S'écria Harry, énervé. Ramène tes fesses si tu veux parler !

- Si je les ramène, Harry, crois-moi que ça va barder !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches, au juste ? Demanda Harry en revenant dans l'entrée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Oui, il m'a déclaré ses sentiments, mais je n'allais pas fuir comme un lâche ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'embrasserait ! Au lieu de t'énerver sur moi, tu aurais dû descendre et t'exciter sur lui !

- Ce connard ne mérite même pas que je le regarde, ni lui, ni aucun de tes « amis », Potter, répliqua Draco, acide, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Arrête de m'appeler par mon nom, Malfoy, cracha Harry, comme si ce nom était une injure. Qu'est-ce que tu as à reprocher à mes amis, maintenant ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal, eux !

- Je trouve juste que tes fréquentations laissent à désirer. Personnellement, je ne fréquente pas mes ex ni les gens qui ressentent quelque chose pour moi et je ne me laisse en aucun cas approché par eux. Tais-toi, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, fit Draco en le voyant prêt à répliquer. Oui, je parle à Seamus, mais si on devait comparer, tu es plus proche de lui que moi je le suis.

- J'essaie d'être courtois pour éviter les coups bas. Tu critiques mes amis, mais les tiens ne sont pas mieux !

- Pardon ?!

- Tu ne fréquentes que la haute société, Draco ! Tu vas à des fêtes mondaines, tu fréquentes des gens qui ont un bel avenir devant eux ! Blaise, Millicent et Hermione ont de l'argent, ce ne sont pas des gens dans le besoin, et toi il te suffit que tu sortes ta carte bleue pour que tout te soit servi sur un plateau ! C'est facile de critiquer après, c'est sûr que quand tu vois les gens que j'ai fréquenté, ça te fait un choc !

- Nan mais tu as vu ces gens ?! Tu as vu comment ils sont habillés, comment ils parlent ?!

- Mais moi aussi je suis comme eux, merde ! Moi aussi je parle mal, et moi aussi je suis mal habillé ! Moi aussi j'ai fait « voyou » à une époque ! Je ne suis pas un abruti pour autant !

- Par moments, je me le demande sérieusement, Potter ! Ce mec est amoureux de toi, ça crève les yeux, et toi tu ne dis rien !

- Mais c'est quoi, ton problème ?!

- Tu le laisses t'approcher ! Tu te laisses approcher trop facilement, c'est ça, ton problème ! On flirte avec toi et tu laisses faire ! Parfois, je me demande ce que tu fous avec moi, quand je vois les abrutis que tu fréquentes !

- J'en ai marre, je me casse… »

Harry prit son manteau, ses clés et sortit de l'appartement.

Ni plus. Ni moins.

**OoO**

Deux heures. Deux heures qu'il était parti. Deux heures qu'il tournait en rond dans l'appartement, comme un lion en cage.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il s'assit sur le canapé et ramena ses jambes contre son torse, les enserrant avec ses bras. Il avait l'impression d'être un gosse qui avait fait une gosse bêtise. Grosse, peut-être pas. Mais bêtise, oui, c'en était une.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver ainsi. Il n'aurait pas dû exploser comme il l'avait fait. Faire des reproches à Harry n'était certainement pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Mais il fallait le comprendre, aussi… Il guettait Harry par la fenêtre, peu rassuré à le savoir dehors en pleine nuit. Et alors qu'il le voyait revenir, cet Ernie de malheur était arrivé. D'abord, il l'avait accosté, jusque là, tout allait bien… Sauf que Draco avait rapidement compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et ses doutes s'étaient confirmés quand Ernie s'était penché vers Harry pour l'embrasser.

La colère mêlée à la jalousie avait explosé en lui et, une fois Harry remonté, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'en prendre à lui. C'était vrai, il aurait pu descendre et refaire le portait d'Ernie, mais ce genre de cloporte ne méritait même pas son attention. Et de fil en aiguille, Draco avait fait des reproches sur les amis de Harry, sur ces gens qu'il avait fréquenté autrefois et avec lesquels l'étudiant n'avait rien de semblable. Ça, c'était les restes de ses propres doutes.

Bref. Il était allé trop loin. Il s'était mis en colère, non pas pour rien, mais trop vite et trop fort. Et maintenant, Harry était dehors, il ne savait où en train de faire il ne savait quoi. Et s'il était passé chez Ernie ? Pour s'excuser ? Ou pour autre chose… Non, Harry n'était pas comme ça, il se faisait des idées. Mais deux heures étaient passées, deux heures où Draco s'était occupé en préparant le repas, tournant en rond dans la maison, en maudissant cette fichue habitude qu'avait Harry ne pas emporter son téléphone portable, Ernie qui avait foutu leur soirée en l'air, Harry qui ne savait pas repousser les gens amoureux de lui et sa propre jalousie maladive.

En fait, ça faisait deux heures que Draco flippait. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose à Harry, et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ce dernier s'était énervé, des semaines auparavant, parce que l'étudiant était rentré plus tard que prévu. Et il était inquiet, tout simplement, parce que Harry était parti en colère et en de mauvais termes avec lui. Draco ne savait pas où il pouvait être, et comme Harry n'avait pas son portable, il angoissait, son cœur battant bien trop vite dans sa poitrine à la simple idée d'un accident ou d'une mauvaise rencontre.

Draco s'en voulait vraiment pour ce qui s'était passé : la dispute, le départ de Harry… Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, loin de là. Il aurait pensé que Harry se serait enfermé dans la chambre en claquant la porte ou que la situation aurait trouvé une finalité, mais non, il était parti en claquant la porte, certes, mais celle de l'entrée. Et, pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Harry fuyait sans un mot ni un regard. Et ce geste avait blessé Draco plus qu'il ne pourrait le dire, sa colère retombant d'un coup, refroidi. Et le voici maintenant dans le canapé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme un gosse, attendant que Harry rentre à la maison…

Soudain, une clé s'engouffra dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Draco fit un bond d'un mètre avant de filer dans l'entrée où se trouvait Harry. Un soulagement indescriptible s'abattit sur lui quand il le vit en train de retirer son manteau et ses chaussures, sans un mot ni un regard. Le blond reprit contenance, oubliant pendant un instant à quel point il avait angoissé.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Demanda-t-il, un peu abruptement.

- Dehors.

- Mais où, exactement ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. À ce que je sache, on n'est pas marié. »

Nouveau coup de poing. Draco accusa le coup sans mot dire, alors que Harry rangeait ses chaussures dans le meuble prévu à cet effet. Il passa devant lui sans même le regarder. Vexé, Draco lui attrapa le bras.

« Je veux savoir où tu étais !

- Je suis allé manger un morceau quelque part, pour me calmer. Maintenant, lâche-moi, je vais me laver. »

Et Harry se dégagea de sa poigne, partant dans la salle de bain dont il ferma le verrou. Toujours dans l'entrée, Draco respira calmement, voulant se calmer, mais quelque chose en lui, lui faisait mal. Il avait les yeux qui picotaient. Un peu comme s'il allait pleurer. Serrant les dents, Draco alla dans la cuisine. Avec des gestes lents et méticuleux, il mit ce qu'il avait préparé au réfrigérateur. Puis, il s'assit sur une chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Ça faisait mal. Deux heures à angoisser, et Harry qui lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, que ça ne le regardait pas, et il ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux. Draco se dit qu'il comprenait maintenant ce que ressentaient ses ex quand il adoptait le même discours, qu'il comprenait ce qu'avait ressenti Seamus autrefois. Ça faisait mal. Draco n'avait pas envie de frapper Harry mais plutôt de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui demander pardon. Il ne voulait pas de ce froid, entre eux, il ne voulait que les yeux émeraude du tatoueur l'évite, ni que son corps le fuit.

Draco resta là pendant de longues minutes à ruminer ses pensées avant d'aller se laver à son tour, sans manger, une fois que Harry en eut terminé avec la salle de bain. Il se lava en se rassurant : tout irait mieux le lendemain, il en était certain.

Une fois propre, Draco entra dans la chambre à coucher. Les rideaux étaient tirés et Harry était déjà dans le lit, son corps formant une bosse sous la couette à l'endroit où il dormait. Draco éteignit la lumière du couloir, puis tâtonna jusqu'à trouver le lit et il s'y coucha.

L'étudiant essaya de s'endormir, mais rien à faire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir tant qu'il y aurait cette distance entre lui et Harry. Draco se mit sur le dos, ne sachant comment prendre Harry qui lui faisait la tête. Il poussa un léger soupir en espérant ne pas se faire rejeter. Lentement, il tendit le bras vers son petit ami. Sa main toucha son dos, elle remonta et effleura ses cheveux.

Avec tendresse, Draco caressa les cheveux noirs de son petit ami, dans un mouvement lent et léger, ses doigts s'emmêlant avec les mèches rebelles de Harry. il s'attendit à être repousser, mais le brun n'eut aucune réaction. Comme s'il dormait.

Soudain, Harry se retourna. Surpris, Draco le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit bouger vivement dans le lit et se rapprocher de son corps, éclatant soudain en sanglots. Le blond fut stupéfait quand il sentit les mains de Harry se crisper sur son haut de pyjama alors que son corps était secoué par les pleurs. De suite, Draco le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, sans comprendre pourquoi Harry fondait ainsi en larmes. Il se sentit coupable : était-ce de sa faute ? Il avait le cœur serré alors que Harry ne cessait de pleurer, sanglotant dans son cou, ses mains tenant fermement son pyjama.

« Harry ? Harry… my angel… »

Mais le brun ne répondait pas, semblant incapable de lui répondre, prit dans sa crise de larmes irrépressible. Draco embrassa son front mais Harry ne se calmait pas, au contraire.

« C'est de ma faute ? Murmura Draco à son oreille.

- Non… »

Sa voix était mouillée et difficile. Son souffle haletant l'empêchait de bien respirer et de se calmer. Alors Draco le berça, murmurant des paroles rassurantes à son oreille. Harry se calma peu à peu, cessant d'hoqueter et de renifler au bout de longues minutes interminables. Draco ne put s'endormir que quand son petit ami trouva lui-même le sommeil, blotti dans ses bras et son visage dans son cou.

**OoO**

Vers huit heures du matin, Draco se réveilla. Vu la pénombre de la chambre quand ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, il avait tendu le bras vers le réveil pour savoir quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Etonné, il s'était alors demandé ce qui l'avait réveillé avant de comprendre qu'il avait tout simplement faim, n'ayant rien avalé la veille.

Draco voulut se rendormir mais il se rendit à l'évidence : il était bel et bien réveillé. Il laissa donc ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce et, peu à peu, il put distinguer les traits du visage de Harry endormi dans ses bras, serein.

Comme la veille, des questions l'assaillirent de toutes parts. Pourquoi pleurait-il hier ? Et pourquoi aussi soudainement ? Et ce n'était pas de la faute de Draco, apparemment… Le blond se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer, Harry ne pleurait pas pour rien, il avait toujours une bonne raison. Toute cette histoire le perturbait… Draco n'aimait pas du tour le voir dans cet état-là…

Draco passa une heure à se poser ainsi des questions sans réponses dans le lit, tout en regardant le visage serein et endormi de Harry qui sommeillait contre lui. Ses mains tenaient toujours son haut de pyjama et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil ? Les seules fois où Draco l'avait vu pleurer, c'était quand les Dursley étaient venus chez lui ou quand il lui avait raconté son aventure avec Cédric Diggory. Ou encore quand ils étaient arrivés à Londres et qu'il avait revu sa chambre d'enfant. Ce n'était donc jamais sans raison…

De longues minutes plus tard, Harry s'agita dans ses bras, remuant contre lui. Draco attendit patiemment qu'il se réveille, caressant ses cheveux. Il avait des questions et il attendait des réponses. Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux, le regard d'abord troublé. Il les frotta avant de les poser de façon plus sûre sur Draco. Ses yeux étaient un peu rouges, vu qu'il avait pleuré la veille.

Ils ne dirent d'abord aucun mot. Ils se regardaient, simplement. L'un n'osait poser ses questions et l'autre ne savait comment y répondre. Harry entrouvrit les lèvres, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortit. Alors Draco posa sa question.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé hier ? C'est de ma faute ?

- Non, c'est pas ta faute…

- Alors pourquoi tu pleurais ? »

Harry parut hésiter. Il n'était pas bien réveillé, encore, mais il avait conscience de la situation. Il déglutit avant de fermer les yeux et parler d'une voix calme.

« Je suis désolé pour hier. D'être parti et… d'avoir agi comme ça quand je suis rentré.

- Ça, je m'en fous, répliqua Draco. Ce que je veux…

- Je n'étais pas bien et je ne savais pas si tu allais encore t'énerver sur moi ou me demander pardon. Dans les deux cas, je ne voulais pas te voir.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- T'as bien vu pourquoi, répondit Harry en rouvrant les yeux, comme si c'était évident. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois pleurer. »

Draco se dit que ça expliquait pourquoi il l'avait fui de cette façon, et dans le fond, il l'avait déjà plus ou moins compris.

« Je me serais excusé ce matin… je voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça, je pensais que je me calmerais… mais j'ai pas réussi… »

Son visage était triste et ses yeux dans le vague, comme s'il se remettait en mémoire ce qui s'était passé la veille. Draco fronça les sourcils : encore une fois, ce n'était pas grave, il voulait savoir autre chose, lui.

« C'est pas important, Harry, affirma-t-il en passant une main apaisante dans ses cheveux.

- C'était pas gentil, quand même…

- C'est pas grave. Moi aussi, je me suis mal comporté, et je le regrette vraiment. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qui s'est passé, continua le blond, tout en relevant le visage de son petit ami. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état-là ?

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier ?

- Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qui s'est passé, je vais vraiment t'en vouloir. »

A nouveau, Harry parut hésiter. Il se mordilla la lèvre : il ne voulait pas parler de ça à Draco, mais il avait éclaté en sanglots la veille et Harry le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait.

« J'ai rencontré des amis de Cédric, hier soir. »

Harry, blotti dans les bras de Draco, sentit tout le corps de ce dernier se tendre alors que ses yeux brillaient. De haine, de colère ? Il n'en savait trop rien, mais Draco était crispé et il attendait la suite, qui ne tarda pas à venir…

« Je… Je me promenais, pour me calmer. J'étais en colère alors j'ai mangé quelque part et quand je suis sorti, j'ai rencontré des amis de Cédric. »

Ils étaient cinq. Ils l'avaient reconnu tout de suite quand il était sorti du fastfood. Harry avait gagné en muscles et il avait un peu grandi. Mais, dans le fond, il était toujours le même, bien que son visage ait quelque peu mûri, et il avait attiré le regard de ces types sur lui.

Dans le groupe, il y avait sa dernière petite amie, et les autres des hommes proches de Cédric. Pourquoi étaient-ils là précisément ce soir-là à cet endroit-là ? Harry n'avait tout simplement pas eu de chance. Le fait était qu'ils le prirent à part pour lui faire tous les reproches du monde, l'accusant d'avoir détourné Cédric, de l'avoir séduit et d'en avoir fait un pédé. C'était lui qui avait rendu Cédric fou, c'était à cause de lui qu'il était devenu complètement dégénéré.

Harry avait manipulé Cédric. Du début à la fin. Il l'avait enfoncé, l'avait rendu complètement cinglé, l'aidant à plonger dans la déprime et le mal-être au lieu d'essayer de l'aider à remonter à la surface. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, il le larguait, comme une merde. Cédric n'avait fait que se venger, en le kidnappant et le tabassant pendant un mois. C'était un juste un retournement de situation, Cédric avait juste essayé de détruire Harry comme ce dernier l'avait lui-même détruit. Bon retour des choses. Et c'était Harry qui en sortait vainqueur, aidé par ces pouffiasses qui voulaient voir Cédric en prison parce qu'il avait osé les quitter…

Ces paroles pleuvaient sur Harry, tels des coups de poings qu'on lui aurait balancés en pleine figure. Cédric avait fait une tentative de suicide parce qu'il ne supportait pas la prison, parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire là-bas. Cet endroit le détruisait, il devait être frustré à l'idée que l'homme responsable de son malheur était libre, lui, profitant de la vie alors que Cédric était enfermé parce qu'il avait décidé de se venger.

Cette version était aussi fausse que douloureuse. Harry avait couru pendant ce qui lui paraissait une éternité, poursuivi par ces hommes bien décidés à lui refaire le portrait. Il faisait sombre, la rue était peu fréquentée, Harry avait couru à en perdre haleine, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, sans savoir s'il rentrerait blessé ou indemne chez lui.

« Ils m'ont collé deux ou trois coups, mais rien de bien grave. J'ai réussi à les semer.

- Ils savent où on habite ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça : ils étaient remontés, hier, mais ils ne viendront pas ici. Je pourrais porter plainte et ça finirait mal. Tu sais, ceux qui ont une grande gueule ne sont pas les plus courageux, la plupart du temps. »

Cette scène l'avait blessé et il avait l'atroce envie de pleurer. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ces gens qui le croyaient coupable, qui refusaient de le croire et qui hurlait que Cédric n'avait fait que se rendre justice. C'était triste à dire, mais le fait que personne ne sache rien de sa relation avec Cédric était un avantage pour Harry : personne n'avait de preuve contre lui. Oh, Harry n'était pas coupable, mais il était si facile d'interpréter les propos les plus communs, de nos jours… et le fait qu'on ait appris leur liaison seulement à cause de l'enlèvement du tatoueur le rendait, aux yeux de la loi, victime de harcèlement moral, maltraitance et séquestration.

Quand il était rentré, il avait eu deux choix : soit affronter Draco et risquer de fondre en larmes, comme c'était presque le cas dans la rue, ou alors le fuir et essayer de se calmer seul, en s'excusant le lendemain. Mais en sentant la main de Draco dans ses cheveux, Harry n'avait pu résister plus longtemps et les vannes s'étaient ouvertes.

« J'étais déjà énervé, et avec ce qu'ils m'ont dit… plus fort que moi… »

Il avait les yeux qui brillaient, humides. Draco resserra son étreinte sur lui. Cette affaire devait être terminée il y avait quatre ans et elle se poursuivait encore… Il en venait vraiment à comprendre pourquoi Isaline avait décidé de partir. C'était inévitable pour que Harry puisse remonter la pente, surtout si nombre de personnes protestaient contre lui en interprétant ce qu'il avait vécu d'une autre façon.

« Enfin, c'est passé, soupira Harry. Je ne veux plus penser à ça.

- N'en parlons plus, alors. Mais tu n'as pas à te cacher quand tu vas mal, tu sais.

- J'en ai marre d'être faible devant toi. »

Draco éclata soudain de rire, ce qui fit rougir Harry. Le brun fronça les sourcils et voulut le repousser mais Draco le maintint contre lui. Boudeur, Harry grogna qu'il n'aimait pas quand il se moquait de lui.

« Harry… Soyons réaliste. De nous deux, tu es le plus musclé et le seul qui sait répliquer dans une bagarre. Et tu vas me faire croire que tu es faible ?

- T'as jamais pleuré devant moi, répliqua Harry. C'est gênant… »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Ah, celui-là… Mais il redevint vite sérieux, car une autre chose lui trottait dans la tête.

« A propos de notre dispute d'hier…

- Tu as vraiment envie d'en parler ? Demanda Harry, peu désireux de se remémorer la scène de la veille.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Si. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Mais moi, si, répliqua Draco. On ne va pas rester là-dessus. »

Harry poussa un léger soupir avant de lui demander s'il trouvait ses amis si cons que ça. Draco répliqua que ce n'était pas ça, le problème était qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de personnes, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas de Harry. Cela ne concernait pas Théo, Ron, Cho ou encore Olivier, mais plutôt ses amis de Londres. Il n'aimait pas leur mentalité, leur façon de parler, de s'habiller… Tout un tas de choses. Draco se savait un peu snob, il ne fréquentait pas n'importe qui, comme Harry l'avait si bien dit la veille.

« Quand on est allé en boite, j'étais vraiment pas à l'aise…

- Je sais. »

Harry lui fit un sourire. Le genre de sourire qui faisait toujours craquer Draco, et qui l'étonnait, aussi.

« Je sais que tu n'étais à l'aise, je l'ai senti. Je commence vraiment à te connaître ! Rit Harry d'un air mutin. Au moins, tu comprends ce que j'ai ressenti chez Daphné.

- La prochaine fois qu'on va quelque part, promis, je serai tolérant, ajouta Draco en souriant.

- Tu danseras avec moi ??

- On verra ça.

- T'es pas marrant… Se plaignit le brun d'un air gamin. Tu sais, je pensais à un truc. »

C'était quelque chose auquel Harry pensait depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la boite de nuit. Il avait très bien senti le malaise de Draco, qui ne se sentait pas à sa place. Cela se voyait dans sa façon de se tenir et de parler. C'était d'ailleurs pour éviter ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'emmener chez Alicia. Enfin bref, là n'était pas la question.

« Je suis un peu comme eux, tu sais. Pourtant, tu m'as rapidement accepté, moi et mon boulot. Tu prends Astoria, c'est un top model. »

Draco attendit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, cherchant ses mots. Il lui demanda avant tout de ne pas se comparer à Astoria ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, et encore moins à elle : il l'avait rencontrée lors d'une soirée et ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux n'était pas aussi sérieux que ça en avait l'air de prime abord. Il était vrai qu'Astoria Greengrass était une belle femme, l'une de ses plus belles conquêtes, mais il ne fallait pas tout mélanger : ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry n'était en rien comparable.

Il avait accepté son travail de tatoueur assez rapidement, c'était vrai aussi. Mais Draco n'avait jamais ressenti de supériorité vis-à-vis de ceux qui avaient des boulots plus ou moins prestigieux. Certes, il ne fréquentait que des personnes d'un certain milieu et les gens qu'il avait vus à la boite ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Cela dit, il avait tendance à préférer sortir avec des gens d'une classe sociale inférieure à la sienne : entendre parler de pompes à trois cents euros, de sac _Louis Vuitton_ et des soirées huppées de Paris, ça allait bien deux minutes… mais pour cela, il fallait que ces personnes-là aient du charme et un minimum d'« éducation », de façon à ce qu'ils soient sortables. Et c'était le cas de Harry qui n'avait rien d'un voyou malgré ses vêtements débraillés : il était beau et Draco pouvait l'emmener n'importe où sans qu'il ne lui fasse honte.

Son métier de tatoueur ne posait pas de réel problème à Draco, étant donné qu'il avait accepté Harry dans son ensemble. Et puis, ce travail faisait aussi parti de son charme, tout comme les tatouages qu'il avait sur le corps. Draco n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par ces trucs-là, mais sur Harry, ça avait quelque chose d'attirant… En somme, il avait accepté Harry parce qu'il était lui, tout simplement, et le reste suivait. Il rompait avec tous les préjugés qu'il avait sur les tatoueurs. Ou alors, c'était juste que Harry, Isaline et Nymph' étaient en dehors de la norme… ce qui ne devait pas être totalement faux…

« A ce que je sache, je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi.

- Bah oui mais je me demandais…

- Crétin. »

Harry lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être un crétin, du moment qu'il était le sien…

**OoO**

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans le plus grand calme. Ils passèrent leur vendredi à se balader dans Londres, passant voir Regulus dans la matinée afin de déjeuner avec lui, ce qui ne pouvait que le ravir. Harry et Draco rencontrèrent le fiancé d'Adonia, un jeune homme charmant qui fut tout de suite à l'aise avec les deux hommes, en particulier Harry.

Puis, ils firent un peu les boutiques, histoire de ramener quelque chose à Isaline qui avait lourdement insisté comme quoi elle voulait un cadeau de Londres. Draco trouvait cette idée plutôt idiote mais il ne dit rien quand Harry acheta un tee-shirt « I love London ». De retour à l'appartement, il prit un marqueur et barra le « London » pour écrire juste en dessous « Harry et Draco ». Le blond ne put résister à une énorme crise de rire alors que son petit ami regardait fièrement son œuvre.

Ils passèrent leur soirée avec Blaise et Luna qu'ils invitèrent à dîner. Tandis que Harry préparait le dîner avec Luna, qui avait interdiction de s'approcher des casseroles, Blaise glissa à Draco qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie la veille : il avait mangé chez elle et Luna avait manqué de mettre le feu à la cuisine alors qu'elle préparait le repas. Elle avait prit une serviette pour éteindre le feu en lui disant qu'elle avait l'habitude. Draco avait alors éclaté de rire, imaginant parfaitement une Luna zen et son meilleur ami interloqué.

La soirée fut agréable. Blaise et Luna étaient assez discrets mais il y avait des petits gestes qui n'échappaient ni à Harry ni à Draco, ainsi que certains regards et certains mots. Ils rayonnaient, tous les deux. C'était agréable à voir. A vrai dire, ça faisait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas vu son ami aussi souriant et il en était de même pour Harry, les yeux de Luna ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi brillants depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Le lendemain, ils avaient passé la journée à la maison. A la base, ils voulaient se promener, mais Draco plaqua Harry sur le canapé pour le taquiner et, au final, ils paressèrent devant la télévision, le blond allongé sur l'autre qui lui caressait les cheveux. Ils attendirent tranquillement l'heure du départ, prévu dans la soirée. Et ils quittèrent Londres sans l'ombre d'un regret, main dans la main, tous doutes et peurs envolés…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M (ENFIN! XD).

...

**Lys :** ...

Ouais, bon, en fait, au lieu de poster demain, je poste carrément ce soir !

**Lys :** il est 22h32, elle vient de finir de relire le chapitre, donc comme elle s'en veut d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre, pour s'excuser, elle poste avec quelques heures d'avance pour ne faire attendre personne, vu qu'il aurait dû être posté demain après-midi.

Bah je suis pas aussi sadikomane que j'en ai l'air ! :-)

**Lys :** Si tu le dis :p

Je voulais vous remercier pour tous les petits mots que vous me laissez à chaque fois ^__^. Pour ceux qui sont interessés pour faire des illustrations pour la fic (et merci à ceux qui se sont proposés T .T), voici une adresse où vous pouvez me joindre : didi . gemini arobase hotmail . fr (retirer les espaces et remplacer l'arobase par le symbole :p).

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 23

« Ryry !! Mon bébé à moi ! Tu m'as manquée !!! »

Et elle s'écroula dans ses bras, l'étouffant à moitié. Harry la retint comme il put mais elle était dix fois trop lourde, à s'appuyer sur lui de la sorte, il manqua de la faire tomber. Draco ricanait dans son coin alors que Nymph' l'accueillait à son tour en le prenant dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant sur les joues.

« Une semaine, c'est troooooop long…

- Tata, t'abuses…

- Tu peux pas comprendre ! »

Après un soupir faussement exaspéré, Harry la prit dans ses bras, la serrant tendrement contre lui. Elle lui avait manqué, elle aussi, et il se doutait qu'elle s'était quand même fait du souci pour lui. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, puis elle s'écarta un peu pour lui faire un magnifique sourire, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Il était rentré à la maison.

Draco regardait cette scène avec un étrange sentiment d'envie. Ils étaient d'abord passés chez lui afin de déposer sa valise et son ordinateur portable, et l'accueil que lui avait fait sa mère était loin d'être retentissant. A croire qu'il revenait d'une journée de travail… et voir Isaline prendre Harry dans ses bras comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un mois lui laissait un goût quelque peu amer dans la bouche.

Quand elle eut son quota de câlineries, Isaline s'écarta de son neveu et sautilla jusqu'à Draco, s'écroulant presque sur lui. Le blond poussa un cri de surprise alors que la tatoueuse gémissait un « Tu m'as manquée aussi, beau blond !! ». Ce dernier comprit alors pourquoi Harry avait eu autant de mal à la tenir : elle tenait en équilibre sur sa jambe valide et l'autre, dans le plâtre, lui servait plus ou moins d'appui, ses béquilles échouées sur le sol. Mais il ne songea guère à ce genre de détails, occupé qu'il était à rendre son étreinte à Isaline qui lui enserrait le cou de ses bras. C'était agréable d'être accueilli de cette façon, qu'on vous prenne dans les bras de façon aussi spontanée, qu'on vous embrasse la joue avec tendresse.

« Isaline, tes béquilles…

- Lâche-moi les baskets, Nymph' ! Tu fais que m'embêter depuis qu'ils sont partis… Pleurnicha la patronne dans le giron de Draco.

- C'est vrai ça ? Fit Harry, l'air étonné. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, Nymph', on n'embête pas quelqu'un qui est malade.

- Mais j'ai rien fait de mal !!

- Et Sirius aussi, il arrête pas de me casser les pieds ! Sont tous méchants avec moi !

- En même temps, tu l'as cherché, avec ton histoire de cocotte-minute !

- Isaline… Firent les deux amants, exaspéré et bien au courant pour ce SMS.

- C'était qu'une petite blague… »

Nymph' et Sirius ont dû avoir la vie dure, avec elle…

« Tata, reprends tes béquilles.

- T'es jaloux que je fasse des câlins à Draco ??

- Disons que s'il te fait tomber, tu auras vraiment l'air maline avec un deuxième plâtre. C'est pas du tout sexy.

- Ouais, ta raison. »

Harry l'aida à reprendre ses béquilles en main et ils allèrent dans le salon. Isaline fit un rapport très détaillé de cette semaine qu'elle avait passée sans lui et listant toutes les misères que Nymph', Sirius et même Severus lui avaient fait subir pendant ces quelques jours. Il n'y avait que Teddy et Remus qui étaient gentils avec elle ! Tous les autres n'étaient que des méchants… enfin, selon elle, car Draco était persuadé que cette semaine n'avait pas dû être de tout repos pour Nymph' qui devait gérer la boutique et sa patronne, ainsi que Sirius qui passaient régulièrement. Surtout qu'il avait dû piquer sa petite crise avec cette histoire de SMS…

Ah, que c'était bon, de rentrer chez soi…

**OoO**

Théo fouilla dans sa poche, cherchant les clés de l'hôtel, sous le regard pressé et urgent de Seamus. Il finit par retrouver lesdites clés et il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Aussitôt, Seamus se rua dans la pièce et fonça aux toilettes, claquant la porte derrière lui. Théo ricana.

« C'est bon, tu te sens mieux ?

- La ferme !

- T'allais faire pipi dans ta culotte !! »

Il entendit Seamus grogner dans la salle de bain alors que Théo ricanait dans son coin. Il alluma la lumière de la chambre, histoire d'y voir un peu plus clair.

Ils étaient arrivés le vendredi soir à Barcelone. L'hôtel où ils résidaient était somme toute assez simple et quasiment complet. A l'arrivée, les deux voyageurs avaient constaté avec l'hôtesse d'accueil que l'administration s'était trompée quand elle avait réservé la chambre : elle ne comportait pas deux lits séparés mais un seul et même lit. Autant dire que, en voyant le visage décomposé de Théo et le regard lubrique de Seamus, l'hôtesse avait éclaté de rire, sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle se fit incendiée par son client qui hurla au scandale, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser, alors que l'autre client prenait son camarade par le bras, la clé de l'hôtel à la main, le traînant vers l'ascenseur.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent donc à partager le même lit. Et Théo comprit rapidement que Harry n'était pas le seul spécimen sur Terre qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de se coller à la personne qui partageait son lit. Seamus faisait aussi partie de cette espèce d'hommes, et Théo se demanda sérieusement si ce n'était pas une caractéristique des homosexuels. Enfin, il s'était laissé faire, vu qu'il avait envie de dormir et non pas repousser toutes les dix minutes son colocataire un peu trop collant.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient passé leur temps à visiter Barcelone. Théo n'avait jamais mis les pieds en Espagne et Seamus semblait être friand des voyages et des balades touristiques. Il baragouinait assez bien l'espagnol et Seamus traîna son colocataire dans tous les endroits qu'il voulait voir, au point que Théo ne sente même plus ses pieds, ni même ses jambes.

Le midi, ils avaient fait une pause dans un restaurant où ils dégustèrent une paella monstrueusement grosse qui leur rempli la panse jusqu'au soir. Puis, ils repartirent en balade, profitant du beau temps et de la chaleur du soleil. Certes, nous n'étions pas en été, mais la température de l'air était bien plus agréable que celle de Paris et Théo ne regrettait pas de s'être accordé cette pause. Ils dînèrent enfin dans un autre restaurant avant de rentrer à l'hôtel qu'ils mirent un temps fou à retrouver, surtout que Seamus était pris d'une envie pressante…

Cette journée avait été épuisante, mais terriblement agréable. Théo s'était bien amusé avec Seamus, il aimait voyager avec quelqu'un et son colocataire était d'assez bonne compagnie. Lui qui pensait qu'il rechignerait à passer la journée à marcher… C'était tout le contraire, Seamus était inépuisable. Au point qu'il s'était mis à draguer deux ou trois espagnols qui n'étaient pas restés indifférents à son charme. Sans oublier que Seamus s'accrochait fermement au bras de Théo qui, plus d'une fois, fut regardé un peu de travers. Quand il se rendit compte de l'ambigüité de sa situation, il repoussa une bonne fois pour toute Seamus qui, dix minutes plus tard, lui reprit le bras. Et le manège continua, malgré lui…

L'eau de la douche se mit en route : Seamus était en train de se laver. Théo s'allongea sur le lit en attendant que son camarade en ait terminé avec sa toilette. Ils étaient aussi passés dans une boutique de souvenirs où Seamus fit quelques emplettes, de même pour Théo qui avait acheté un éventail pour Cho, étant donné qu'elle lui avait fait un scandale la dernière fois qu'il était parti sans rien lui ramener, et un aussi pour Isaline qui lui ferait aussi du boudin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Seamus sortit de la salle de bain avec un peignoir sur le dos. Théo se leva alors pour prendre sa douche à son tour, tandis que Seamus faisait un peu de rangement. Il avait acheté quelques souvenirs pour ses parents et son frère, ainsi que quelques petites choses pour lui.

Il avait passé une excellente journée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que voyager avec Théo soit aussi amusant : même s'il râlait, pestait et maugréait, au bord de l'épuisement et les jambes en compote, il le suivait partout. Seamus était du genre flemmard, il n'aimait pas se balader s'il n'y avait pas de but à la promenade, à savoir faire des achats par exemple. La seule exception était quand il était à l'étranger, dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Seamus était tout simplement increvable et Théo l'avait suivi tant bien que mal, entrant avec lui dans les boutiques, lui payant le déjeuner, rechignant à le laisser prendre son bras alors qu'ils étaient rentrés de cette façon, Seamus lui tenant le poignet et Théo suivant avec des sacs dans une main.

L'irlandais se dit qu'ils devraient le refaire, un jour. Pour lui, les voyages devaient être amusants et intéressants. Il se souvenait être parti avec Draco, ce dernier tenait à son confort et il était hors de question d'aller à droite et à gauche. Le blond en était presque venu à s'asseoir sur un banc à attendre qu'il ait terminé.

Soudain, Seamus se souvint que Théo avait l'habitude de partir avec Harry. Pas très loin, certes, mais ils étaient déjà partis ensemble. D'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté, c'était pas mal de partir avec lui aussi : à chaque fois, de façon aussi inévitable qu'incompréhensible, ils se perdaient. A chaque fois. Au tout début de leur amitié, ils étaient partis en Allemagne, à Munich, avec Olivier et Cho en plus. Si Harry ne connaissait pas un minimum d'allemand, pas sûr qu'ils auraient pu retrouver leur hôtel. Oui, l'anglais était une langue internationale, mais tous les allemands ne parlaient pas anglais… ou du moins, pas ceux auxquels ils avaient posé leurs questions… Non mais quels boulets…

Seamus eut un sourire en imaginant ces boulets suivre Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'orienter dans cette ville étrangère. Car même s'il comprenait plus ou moins l'allemand, il n'était pas bilingue, non plus… Théo lui avait aussi raconté qu'une fois ils étaient partis tous les quatre avec Luna, Ron et ses frères jumeaux en faire du camping. Aie aie aie… moment mémorable… les douches collectives et froides, les moustiques, les araignées, le sol dur pour les uns et les couches plus ou moins agréables de la caravane… le barbecue qui avait pris feu, les ronflements d'Olivier, la gueule de bois de Fred et Georges… Seamus riait à gorge déployée quand Théo lui racontait tout ça. Les seuls qui savaient s'en sortir dans l'affaire, c'était Harry et Luna. L'un n'avait pas peur des douches glacées ni même des bestioles, l'autre restait zen en toute circonstance. Cho ne la quittait pas d'une semelle, vu que Luna avait un petit truc qui repoussait les moustiques. Allez savoir quoi…

Cela dit, cette aventure qui dura une semaine fut un moment inoubliable où ils rirent beaucoup et s'amusèrent comme des fous. De nombreuses « photos dossiers » furent prises à ce moment-là. Harry et Luna en maillots de bain, dans les douches communes, pris de dos, la jeune fille se shampooinant les cheveux. Ron et sa peau criblée de boutons de moustiques. Fred et Georges en train de rendre le contenu de leur estomac sur le sol. Olivier en train de dormir la bouche grande ouverte. Cho avec ses cheveux noirs dans tous les sens, non maquillée et en train de bailler copieusement. Théo devant le barbecue qui avait pris feu. Mémorable…

Tandis que Seamus imaginait ces diverses scènes, et notamment Harry sous la douche, Théo revint dans la chambre, une simple serviette autour des hanches. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Seamus le suivit des yeux. Un boa ondulait autour de son biceps gauche, une œuvre de Harry quand il venait d'arriver à Londres. L'étudiant regarda son colocataire, retirer sa serviette pour enfiler son pyjama et il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment bien foutu.

Théo n'était pas un grand sportif, il n'avait pas du tout de temps à consacrer au sport. Mais il prenait tout de même soin de lui, demeurant robuste même s'il n'était pas bien grand. Ses cheveux marron foncé encadraient son visage fin, un peu froid, et cette impression était rehaussée par ses yeux sombres et pénétrants. En somme, c'était quelqu'un de fin et d'étrange, au premier abord, voire même froid et moqueur. Il fallait le connaître pour aller au-delà de cette impression qu'il donnait. Cependant, il restait séduisant, il fallait bien l'admettre. Seamus se demandait s'il n'était aussi bien entretenu grâce à tout le boulot qu'il faisait : ses études, ses cours particulier et son travail au marché. Un corps qui marchait au stress, en fait…

Seamus détourna le regard quand Théo mit son haut de pyjama. Les joues écarlates, il jura intérieurement après cette fâcheuse habitude qu'il avait de reluquer les hommes. Théo était son ami, mince, il n'avait pas à avoir ce genre de pensées à son encontre. S'il pouvait voir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, il hurlerait au scandale et dormirait sur le palier, il en était certain. Et l'hôtesse à l'accueil, ça la ferait bien rire, tiens…

« Allez, au dodo ! Je suis crevé…

- Dommage qu'on rentre demain…

- Hey ! Je te signale que j'ai perdu deux jours de boulot pour partir en vacances et je réattaque lundi, alors te plains pas ! Je passe pas ma vie à regarder les feuilletons à la télé, moi !

- Oh, ça va, hein ! »

Théo entra dans le lit où Seamus était déjà installé. Il éteignit la lumière et souffla un « bonne nuit », auquel Seamus répondit sur le même ton. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de Théo, dans le lit, se collant discrètement à lui. Son colocataire le laissa faire, comme la veille. Et Seamus apprécia cette proximité, qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps…

**OoO**

« Dray ! Ryry ! Arrêtez vos cochonneries dans la salle de bain et venez manger !

- Tata !!

- Prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités. Moi, je fais l'amour dans un lit, pas dans une baignoire.

- Ça t'a pas empêché de le tripoter dans ma salle de bain, cochon !

- Elle a pas tord, en plus… »

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier où les attendait Isaline, perchée sur ses béquilles. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et leur dit un joyeux « bonjour », puis elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et un Draco un peu boudeur : elle le faisait passer pour un pervers, là ! Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur en voyant qu'elle portait le tee-shirt qu'ils lui avaient offert la veille. Le « London » était barré au profit de « Harry et Draco », ce qui faisait : I love Harry et Draco. C'était mignon…

Le téléphone sonna tandis que les deux hommes entraient dans la cuisine. Harry allait s'asseoir mais Draco se colla contre son dos et le prit dans ses bras. Le blond l'embrassa au creux du cou et lui glissa à l'oreille que ça ne le dérangerait pas de lui faire l'amour dans une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et de mousse. Contre lui, Harry rougit mais esquissa un sourire, tout en posant sa main sur la joue de son petit ami : pourquoi pas ?

« Encore en train de faire des cochonneries…

- Regarde ailleurs si ça ne te plait pas.

- T'es vraiment pas gentil avec moi, Draco… »

Le blond lâcha alors son petit ami et se pencha vers Isaline pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle rosit et un joli sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Draco aimait cette faculté qu'elle avait de se disputer gentiment avec les autres pour des motifs aussi futiles. Surtout qu'ils ne faisaient même pas de cochonneries… il ne faisait que les évoquer, ce qui était complètement différent.

Isaline s'installa sur une chaise, de même pour Draco. Tout était déjà disposé sur la table, le café de Draco, le chocolat de Harry et le pain grillé. Tous deux se rendirent compte à quel point ils avaient manqué à Isaline qui leur paraissait bien plus joyeuse que d'habitude. L'absence de Harry mais aussi celle de Draco semblait avoir pesé pour la patronne. D'ailleurs, la veille, Draco n'avait pu refuser son invitation, alors il était resté dormir chez elle, même s'il n'avait rien pour se changer. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de telles soirées improvisées, et après avoir passé une semaine seul avec son petit ami, il répugnait à s'en aller. De plus, s'il était sincère, il avouerait qu'Isaline lui avait manqué, aussi…

Ainsi, il était resté dormir chez eux. Draco avait l'étrange sensation d'être rentré chez lui. Passer la nuit dans cette maison lui apportait un sentiment de sécurité plutôt réconfortant. Londres lui avait apporté une certaine ouverture d'esprit, et en même temps, le passé de Harry demeurait là-bas, donc il ne pourrait plus le toucher directement. Ernie ne pourrait plus approcher Harry, ce qui était une excellente chose.

Et du côté de Harry, les sentiments étaient identiques : il se sentait chez lui, comme s'il était vraiment rentré à la maison. Cela ne faisait que quatre ans qu'il vivait à Paris avec Isaline, Sirius et Nymph', mais cette maison était la sienne et il s'y sentait bien plus à l'aise qu'à Londres. Peut-être était-ce à cause de tous ces mauvais souvenirs ? Harry avait un doute. Il se disait que c'était doute que, à Paris, il y avait tout ce qu'il aimait et tout ce qui constituait sa vie, si on omettait Luna. Elle n'était pas moins importante que les autres, loin de là, mais tous les vrais amis de Harry vivaient en France. Ainsi que Draco, qui était plus que son ami…

Ainsi, tous les deux étaient plutôt contents d'être revenus à Paris, même si leur séjour à Londres avait été agréable. Si on omettait leur dispute et cette nuit où Harry avait pleuré à cause d'une mauvaise rencontre. En somme, cette semaine ensemble s'était bien passée.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Harry demanda des nouvelles du méchant médecin qui tentait de voler Maman Isaline à Sirius et Nymph', la tatoueuse poussa un soupir découragé avant d'avouer qu'elle devait le voir ce midi et qu'elle était vraiment heureuse que Harry soit rentré : ça lui éviterait de supporter les regards méfiants de Nymph' qui était loin d'être agréable avec Rémi. Enfin, elle était polie mais il avait bien senti qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Et il n'avait pas rencontré Sirius, qui faisait du boudin.

« Ils devraient être contents pour toi, répliqua Draco. Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. Oui, je sais, tu as toujours eu du mal avec les hommes, mais je suppose qu'un médecin de quarante ans avec un adolescent à charge a autre chose à faire que de s'amuser avec une tatoueuse, donc s'il te fréquente, il ne peut qu'être sérieux.

- En même temps, il ne me connait pas. Je suis un phénomène, moi…

- Pas faux. J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui cache mes sous-vêtements dans ses affaires. »

Isaline gloussa en lui lançant un regard des plus innocents. Roooh, ce n'était qu'une petite blague, rien de bien méchant. Cependant, même s'il plaisantait, Draco comprenait où elle voulait en venir : Isaline avait une vie compliquée, elle avait élevée Harry à partir de ses huit ans, s'était battue contre les Black, elle avait sorti Nymph' de la misère et Sirius de l'alcoolisme. Elle s'était toujours gérée seule, elle n'avait besoin de personne, et cet homme était un père de famille divorcé. Situations familiales et professionnelles complètement différentes…

« J'y pense : Sirius n'est pas venu, hier, dit soudain Harry. Je pensais qu'il serait venu, moi…

- Disons qu'il s'est bien disputé avec Severus, dans la semaine, avoua Isaline d'un air las. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Ça ne doit pas être très important vu qu'il n'est pas venu me voir, mais bon… En même temps, c'est bizarre que ni lui ni Severus ne soit pas venu. D'habitude, même pour des broutilles, Sirius vient se plaindre…

- Peut-être qu'il murit ?

- Dray !! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! Et ne rigole pas, Harry !! »

Mais le tatoueur, hilare, ricanait avec la main sur la bouche, mais son rire était parfaitement audible. Isaline soupira à nouveau : dans le fond, elle était quand même un peu inquiète. Les disputes, c'était courant et nécessaire. Cela dit, quand elles prenaient des proportions trop importantes, au point qu'elle et Nymph' en entendent parler, c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Ce qui faisait le charme du couple que formaient Sirius et Severus était précisément ce qui faisait leur faiblesse : ils étaient diamétralement différents. L'un était d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau et l'autre trop indépendant.

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit, puis les deux jeunes hommes nettoyèrent la cuisine tandis qu'Isaline partait dans sa chambre. Harry la rejoignit afin de l'aider à s'habiller, vu qu'elle avait encore du mal avec son plâtre énorme. Enfin, elle s'en sortait pour le haut, mais côté pantalon… Il laissa donc Draco monter à l'étage, le temps qu'Isaline soit prête, puis il aida cette dernière à monter pour se brosser les dents et se coiffer. Elle lui dit au moins cinq fois qu'elle était super contente qu'il soit rentrée : Nymph' était adorable, serviable… mais vraiment pas douce. Si c'était Teddy qui était dans cet état-là, elle se serait montrée bien plus attentionnée !

« Tu lui as rendu la vie difficile, aussi…

- Moi, j'ai jamais critiqué ses fréquentations. Alors je vois pas pourquoi elle rechignait tant à m'aider à monter pour que je ressemble un peu à quelque chose. »

Bon, c'était vrai, elle n'avait pas tord sur ce point-là… Nymph' était un peu gamine quand elle le voulait quand même… D'un autre côté, Harry comprenait son attitude, il avait été un peu comme ça à une époque, mais à présent, il voulait juste aider Isaline à se trouver quelqu'un. Evidemment, Harry ne voulait pas que sa tante souffre à nouveau à cause d'un homme, mais comme l'avait si bien dit Draco, ce médecin n'agissait sur un coup de tête, il avait passé l'âge. Enfin, il n'était pas si vieux que ça, mais il avait déjà un fils, ce qui exigeait un minimum de maturité. Autant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté au lieu de la démotiver… en l'empêchant d'aller se brosser les dents ou se coiffer…

Quand il eut terminé avec Isaline, il l'accompagna jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Draco. Ce dernier n'avait pas envie de traîner dans la chambre de Harry, préférant se détendre devant la télévision. Isaline se laissa tomber à côté de lui et ils regardèrent ensemble à la télévision une merde qui passait par là. Harry monta faire le lit et, quand il revint, ces deux commères étaient en train de critiquer ce qu'ils regardaient.

« On dirait deux petites vieilles devant _Miss France_…

- Elle est trop moche, la Miss France de cette année, répliqua Isaline avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as regardé ça…

- Si ! Avec Ryry, on savait pas quoi faire, alors on a mis _Pirates des Caraïbes_ et quand ça a fini, y'avait _Miss France_ à la télé, alors on a regardé. J'adore Jean-Pierre Foucault, il m'éclate.

- Harry, tu retombes dans mon estime », dit Draco d'un air « tu es irrécupérable ».

Le brun s'assit près de lui en levant les yeux au ciel. Draco passa son bras autour de ses épaules et, à trois, ils regardèrent la télévision, Harry gloussant en entendant son petit ami et sa tante critiquer le couple fard qui ressemblait parfaitement à Ken et Barbie…

**OoO**

Avec précaution, Rémi gara sa voiture devant la porte du garage, comme il en avait maintenant l'habitude. Puis, il regarda l'heure : onze heures et demie. Il était pile à l'heure. Comme dirait son fils, c'était de la technique, ça…

Le médecin sortit de sa voiture, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il était content de pouvoir profiter d'Isaline ce jour-là. Allan était chez sa mère pour le week-end, il ne rentrerait que le soir. Oh, il ne cachait rien à son fils, il savait parfaitement que son père fréquentait quelqu'un, mais il avait tendance à poser pas mal de questions et Rémi n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre d'interrogatoire. Surtout qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment fixé avec Isaline…

D'un autre côté, Rémi comprenait la curiosité de son fils : les autres femmes qu'il avait fréquentées ne s'étaient jamais entendues avec l'adolescent. Rémi reconnaissait que son fils ne faisait aucun effort pour bien s'entendre avec elles, il les percevait comme des voleuses qui voulaient lui prendre son père. Et Rémi pouvait aussi avouer qu'elles non plus n'avaient pas fait d'efforts, considérant son fils comme une gêne. Vu les notes moyennes qu'il avait, l'une d'elles lui avait même conseillé de l'envoyer en pension… Mais en dépit des disputes qu'il vivait avec Allan, le médecin refusait d'écarter son fils de lui, il était bien plus important que le reste. Et Allan devait en avoir conscience, donc il en jouait…

Rémi monta les quelques marches du perron avant de sonner. Il espéra que la tatoueuse aux cheveux roses ne viendrait pas lui ouvrir : elle ne l'aimait pas, cela se voyait clairement, et elle avait un regard de Maman loup qui le menaçait de le bouffer tout cru s'il touchait à son petit… Sauf qu'Isaline était loin d'être son enfant…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un inconnu : un jeune homme blond, pâle et au beau visage lui ouvrit. Ses yeux bleu gris avaient quelque chose d'un peu froid, tout comme l'expression stricte de son visage. Il était bien habillé, ce qui tranchait avec la tenue que portait Isaline et ses employés.

« Bonjour, je suis Rémi Petit et…

- Ah, vous venez chercher Isaline.

- C'est ça. »

Le blond s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, ce que Rémi fit sans hésiter, vu le froid qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

« Isaline, il est arrivé !

- Merde, il aurait pas pu arriver plus tard ??

- Isaline, ton langage, s'il te plait… »

Rémi lui lança un regard interrogatif et le blond lui répondit poliment que Madame regardait une émission à la télévision et elle voulait savoir qui allait gagner. Le médecin leva alors les yeux au ciel.

« Au fait, je me présente : je m'appelle Draco, je suis un ami de Harry, fit le blond tout en lui tendant la main.

- Enchanté. »

Rémi lui serra la main et fut saisi par la politesse et… comment dire… la noblesse de son langage. Il avait une façon de parler assez aristocratique, calme, traînante. Et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce nom quelque peu étrange. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le jeune homme car Isaline arrivait, perchée sur ses béquilles. Draco sourit d'un air moqueur et la tatoueuse lui lança un regard noir.

« Une seule remarque et je te jette dehors.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit.

- Je lis dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Puis, elle sautilla jusqu'à Remi qu'elle embrassa sur les doux joues, un charmant sourire sur les lèvres. Tandis qu'il l'aidait à enfiler son manteau, il se demanda quelles pouvaient être ses relations avec ce jeune homme. Pour être franc, ce Draco ne lui faisait pas très bonne impression, il paraissait moqueur, cynique, dans sa façon de se tenir et de regarder Isaline.

« Bon, tu t'en vas quand, toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Après manger. Ma grand-mère arrive à Paris cet après-midi, il faut que je sois chez moi.

- Tu embrasseras le vieille Druella pour moi.

- Si elle ne m'étrangle pas avant, pourquoi pas ? Fit-il avec un grand sérieux.

- Oh allez, c'est pas une vieille qui va te faire peur. »

Draco parut douter et Isaline éclata de rire. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur les joues et leur souhaita à tous les deux un bon déjeuner. Rémi quitta alors la maison avec Isaline avec une impression étrange : il ne savait pas vraiment encadrer ce jeune homme. Il aida Isaline à s'installer sur le siège passager, puis s'assit à son tour dans le véhicule. Enfin, il se pencha vers elle pour lui voler ses lèvres, ce qui sembla la surprendre, mais de façon agréable. Quand il s'écarta, elle souriait doucement.

« Vivement que je retire mon plâtre, je n'en peux plus. Entre les uns qui m'embêtent, ceux qui me maternent et Draco qui se moque de moi… Je rigole le jour où il se casse quelque chose, cet idiot.

- C'est un ami de Harry, c'est ça ? »

Elle parut hésiter quelques secondes, alors que Rémi mettait le contact et s'engageait sur la route. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui posa une question le plus naturellement du monde.

« T'es homophobe ? »

Surpris, il faillit oublier de tourner mais il se rattrapa juste à temps.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Bah en fait, Draco est le copain de Harry. »

Rémi s'arrêta à un feu et lança un regard stupéfait à Isaline. Ce charmant jeune homme était homosexuel ? Il n'aurait pas parié un centime là-dessus. Certes, il ne l'avait pas vu beaucoup ni même très longtemps, mais bien assez pour juger s'il avait des manières efféminées, ou tout simplement s'il avait une autre inclinaison. Ça se sentait, ce genre de chose…

« Tu es sérieuse ?

- Très sérieuse. Etonnant, hein ? Fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ton neveu…

- Moi, c'est plutôt son choix qui m'étonne. Draco est adorable mais… spécial. Un peu trop aristocratique.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, approuva Rémi tandis que le feu repassait au vert. Et ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps ?

- Oh la la ! Attends, je réfléchis… Au moins quatre mois. Comme le temps passe vite… T'es choqué ?

- Ça m'étonne… mais je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels.

- Tant mieux ! »

Isaline s'enfonça dans son siège, soulagée. Rémi eut un petit rire que la tatoueuse ne comprit pas. Elle se redressa et lui demanda ce qui le faisait rire. Il lui expliqua alors qu'elle était vraiment mignonne : un instant, elle paraissait sûre d'elle, et l'instant d'après, terriblement soulagée… Isaline changeait d'humeur comme de chemise…

« Comprends-moi, si tu étais homophobe, ça m'aurait posé un problème… Se justifia-t-elle piteusement.

- Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels. Néanmoins, je trouve que ton neveu et Draco forment un couple un peu bizarre…

- Tu sais ce qui est le plus bizarre, avec eux ? Dit Isaline sur un air de confidence. Moins ils se trouvent de points communs et mieux ils s'entendent. »

Le médecin éclata de rire alors qu'Isaline s'excitait à côté de lui, pensant qu'il ne la croyait pas. Alors qu'il imaginait parfaitement ce qu'elle lui racontait : Harry, définition même de l'homme débraillé, et Draco, la classe incarnée.

Ça devait être pas mal, quand ils sortaient se balader…

**OoO**

Lundi. Rime avec ennui. Avec endormi. Avec…

« Théo ?? »

Avec « putain de merde tu fais chier ! ».

« Voui ?

- Tu peux m'aider, s'il te plait ??

- Va te faire voir. »

Et encore, il était poli. Il lui était arrivé d'être plus méchant.

« Théo chéri, fais pas ta mauvaise tête… S'il te plait…

- Tu me gonfles, tu comprends ça ? »

Oui, là, il était nettement moins poli.

« Quand ton mec te demande un truc, tu lui réponds bien !

- C'est pas mon mec !!

- Vu comme il te colle, on pourrait penser le contraire !

- Je suis hétéro pur et dur, moi ! Mais lâche-moi, merde ! »

Théo repoussa la jeune fille qui poussa un petit cri de protestation. Elle fit une moue déçue tout en lui lançant un regard de chiot en manque d'affection. Sauf que Théo, même s'il aimait beaucoup les animaux, n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

C'était bien une chose que Théo n'aimait pas chez les filles : cette manie qu'elles avaient à s'accrocher à leurs ex petits amis. Quand Théo arrêtait de sortir avec quelqu'un, c'était qu'il y avait murement réfléchi, et quand il se faisait larguer, c'était que l'autre personne avait bien réfléchi, donc il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus d'elle. Ainsi, Théo ne ressortait jamais avec ses ex, même si cette séparation le faisait souffrir, même s'il éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour la fille. Surtout quand on lui demandait pardon, quand on lui expliquait que cette aventure n'était pas sérieuse et qu'on l'aimait encore. Cela voulait dire que la fille n'avait aucun sérieux et qu'elle pourrait le larguer à nouveau à n'importe quel moment.

Malgré son caractère assez spécial et son désir de liberté, Théo aimait ce qui était stable : il avait trop vu son père fréquenter de jeunes femmes pour devenir un Dom Juan comme lui. Il voulait quelque chose de sérieux et de stable, et non pas un coup d'une nuit ou une relation éphémère d'entrée. Mais il fallait croire que personne ne pensait comme lui car la plupart de ses ex, qui lui hurlaient à la figure qu'il n'était qu'un type vulgaire, froid et égoïste revenaient vers lui, câlines et douces. S'il n'était qu'un connard fini, alors pourquoi elles revenaient ?!

« Ecoute Brigitte, j'ai rien contre toi, mais je suis vraiment pressé, là…

- Théo, ça prend juste deux minutes… Allez… »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard froid. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder ici. Alors, il tourna les talons et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers sa voiture. Brigitte le suivit et voulut le retenir mais son regard peu avenant l'empêcha de se montrer aussi persuasive qu'elle l'aurait voulu. L'étudiant monta dans sa voiture puis démarra. Alors qu'il allait s'engagea sur la route, Brigitte tapa à la vitre. Il faillit jurer de la plus belle façon qui soit donné d'entendre, mais il préféra s'en aller au lieu de céder à la violence. Oui, violence, car sa bouche était aussi efficace que des coups de poings, quand il voulait…

Il lui était déjà arrivé de faire pleurer des filles, ou même des hommes. Théo savait se montrer acerbe, invivable, insupportable. Même son père avait failli prendre un vase pour le lui balancer à la gueule tant son fils savait y faire pour exaspérer les gens. Le seul qui savait supporter son caractère était Harry. Enfin, il avait une façon bien à lui de lui montrer qu'il le faisait chier : il prenait ses clics et ses clacs et s'en allait. Point barre. Autant dire que ça avait quelque chose de vexant et Théo finissait toujours par lui demander pardon. Cho lui gueulait dessus, Olivier en venait à s'énerver, Ron et ses autres amis agissaient pareil… Harry avait un peu plus de classe : il se barrait.

Tout en conduisant, Théo pensa à Brigitte. Ils sortaient ensemble, l'an dernier, il l'avait quittée par qu'elle le trompait avec un de ses amis. Il était tellement furieux qu'il avait eu envie de tabasser ce mec, mais Harry et Cho l'avaient calmé. Et le tatoueur lui avait conseillé de jouer plus finement. Et ce fut ce que Théo fit. A son ancien ami, il lui mit la honte de sa vie, le félicitant devant tout un tas de gens pour son choix, le remerciant de lui avoir montré à quel point Brigitte était une salope et à quel point son amitié envers lui était forte. Et tous ces compliments pitoyables dits avec une sincérité frisant le ridicule firent rire l'assemblée de personnes se trouvant là. Une semaine plus tard, Brigitte fut larguée. Et Théo vengé.

L'étudiant soupira. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chances avec les filles. Pourtant, il ne s'estimait pas aussi con qu'elles le prétendaient. Certes, il n'était pas très porté sur le sexe ni sur les gestes affectifs, mais il ne leur rendait pas la vie difficile. Il avait une façon d'aimer bien à lui, timide et réservée. Il fallait croire que cela ne suffisait pas. Pour essayer de se consoler un peu, Théo flirtait ici et là, mais aucune fille ne l'intéressait.

En même temps, il avait un style de filles assez particulier. Il les préférait pas trop féminine, plutôt simple, voire même sportive. Les aiguilles à tricoter et les ballons de foot ne l'intéressaient pas des masses, sans vouloir être méchant avec personne, il préférait les filles banales qu'on pouvait tripoter sans toucher les os. Et, tant qu'à faire, il les préférait pas trop friquées : il ne roulait pas sur l'or et il aimait les vies simples sans courir à droite et à gauche pour des soirées ou du lèche-vitrine. Comme le disait Isaline, mieux valait être seul que mal accompagné.

Tout en pensant à cela, Théo partit chez son élève pour donner son cours particulier. Trois heures plus tard, il était rentré chez lui, où Seamus l'attendait. Il avait été libéré un peu plus tôt, la mère des gosses qu'il devait garder rentrait moins tard ce jour-là. Ce qui signifiait que le repas était prêt. Théo ne s'attendit pas à ce que son colocataire fasse des merveilles et il ne fut pas déçu : pâtes et jambon. Et gâteau au chocolat.

« T'as envie de m'engraisser ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ??

- C'est quoi cette manie de faire des gâteaux, en ce moment ?

- Quand j'en fais pas, tu te plains, et quand j'en fais, tu te plains aussi… Insatisfait ! »

Théo serait plutôt d'accord pour dire que ça cachait quelque chose, mais bon, il n'allait pas faire la mauvaise langue. Surtout qu'il avait une faim de loup… Il ne prit même pas la peine de se laver, préférant se remplir le ventre avant. Ça faisait un peu « homme de Cro-Magnon », comme attitude, mais il était trop tard pour penser aux bonnes habitudes…

Ainsi, les deux hommes se mirent à table devant une magnifique assiette de pâtes, joliment agencée, avec une tranche de jambon délicatement pliée en deux. Un travail d'artiste…

« Sinon, et ta journée ? Demanda soudain Seamus. Pas trop crevé ?

- Ça va. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit, mais on sort vendredi soir.

- On sort où ?

- Cho fait son anniversaire vendredi soir. C'était la semaine dernière, mais vu que Harry et Draco n'étaient pas là… »

Cette histoire de pari avait été plus ou moins oubliée. A vrai dire, les perdants devaient payer le repas et la séance de cinéma du couple. Apparemment, Draco aurait protesté : hors de question que ces salauds qui avaient osé parier sur leur partie de jambes en l'air se fasse de l'argent sur leur dos. Enfin, il avait dit dans un langage plus scientifique, mais le message était là… Quand aux « vieux », ils sortaient tous ensemble la semaine suivante : Isaline et Severus se feraient payer le repas, à leur plus grand plaisir.

Seamus fut très content à l'idée de passer une soirée avec ces gens-là : il se sentait bien avec eux même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment du même monde. Et puis, ça lui faisait plaisir qu'on pense à lui. Surtout que Harry serait présent…

**OoO**

Il pleuvait à torrent. Le travail avait repris et Harry se sentait d'humeur maussade. Il avait espéré un petit rayon de soleil mais il fallait croire que l'astre de lumière ne lui offrirait même pas cela. Tout le monde lui faisait la tête, aujourd'hui, c'en était exaspérant…

D'abord, Isaline. Contre toute attente, elle avait décidé de reprendre le boulot. Autant dire que cela ne ravissait pas du tout son neveu, avec lequel elle s'engueula. Elle en avait marre de se reposer, elle voulait un minimum d'action, et ce n'était pas les « petits » tatouages qui allaient la rendre malade.

Ensuite, Cho, qui voulait absolument organiser son anniversaire chez ses parents, ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu : c'était Olivier qui gérait ça, donc c'était à lui qu'elle devait s'adresser. Et, non, il n'essaierait pas de le faire changer d'avis. Vexée, la chinoise lui avait raccroché au nez.

Enfin, Sirius. Il s'était ramené, énervé comme ce n'était pas permis, suite à une dispute avec son compagnon. Evidemment, en voyant Isaline travailler, il s'était énervé à son tour en la traitant d'inconsciente. La patronne l'envoya royalement balader et retourna à sa tâche. Sur les nerfs, Sirius chercha un peu de réconfort, mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les jérémiades de son parrain. Ce dernier était donc parti en claquant la porte.

Journée pourrie, en somme, comme il en connaissait rarement. Tellement pourrie que Harry en était venu à appeler Draco dans l'après-midi. Autant dire que son petit ami fut très surpris que Harry l'appelle comme ça, en pleine journée. Surtout qu'il lui demanda d'entrée de jeu s'il lui faisait la tête.

« Mais non, pourquoi je te ferais la tête ?

- Tout le monde me fait la tête, aujourd'hui… Gémit Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de toute cette tension.

- Harry, on dirait un gamin…

- Tu m'emmènes au Louvre jeudi ?

- Voilà autre chose… Soupira Draco.

- Allez, emmène-moi… Je suis libre jeudi après-midi.

- Tu veux prendre la Joconde en photo ?

- J'en ai toujours rêvé… »

Harry entendit son petit ami ricaner avant d'accepter cette sortie. Il était encore en vacances même s'il pratiquait toujours son stage à l'hôpital. Il aurait néanmoins quelques heures à accorder à son amant. Harry finit par raccrocher : y'en avait quand même un qui ne lui faisait pas la tête.

Un peu revigoré, il redescendit dans la boutique où l'attendait une jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans, avec des cheveux blond paille d'or et des yeux bleu gris. Elle avait pris rendez-vous avant ses petites vacances, donc ils avaient déjà parlé ensemble du tatouage qu'elle pensait se faire sur l'épaule : une grenouille se tenant à une petite branche. Harry devait avouer que ce dessin était assez mignon, la couleur de l'amphibien passant du vert au jaune. Il installa sa cliente et, tout en discutant avec elle, il commença son travail. Il apprit entre autre que cette jeune fille étudiant l'histoire et qu'elle était vraiment nulle pour organiser son emploi du temps.

Harry débuta donc son tatouage, dessinant la grenouille et les contours de la tige de la petite branche, ainsi que les feuilles. Le contrat avait déjà été signé et l'acompte versé. Il détendit la jeune fille qui craignait d'avoir trop mal mais elle ne se montra pas aussi douillette qu'il l'aurait cru. Elle gémit plus d'une fois alors qu'il travaillait sur sa peau et il fit de son mieux pour la détendre. Sauf qu'il n'était pas très à jour côté histoire, et encore moins pour l'histoire de France… et cette fille faisait ses études là-dedans… elle était courageuse ou suicidaire, au choix…

Tout en tatouant la jeune fille, Harry pensait à sa fin de journée : il allait devoir fermer la boutique seul, laver par terre, ranger le matériel… ce n'était pas évident quand on était seul pour faire tout ce travail mais il n'avait guère le choix. Il allait devoir bosser pendant une semaine tout seul, vu que Nymph' avait pris une semaine de vacances avec Remus et Teddy. Ils partaient tous les trois à la montagne, dans un chalet qu'ils avaient acheté l'année précédente. Nymph' adorait la neige et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'on était gâté, à Paris.

L'absence de la tatoueuse lui donnait une étrange impression. En même temps, il passait ses journées avec elle et ils avaient vécu de longues années ensemble. Cela dit, il restait tout de même Isaline, qui s'obstinait à vouloir travailler malgré son plâtre, qui serait retiré jeudi.

Pour le moment, sa tante était en train de tatouer des motifs polynésiens sur le biceps d'un homme, une sorte de frise où on distinguait la forme d'une torture puis d'une salamandre et ainsi de suite. Même s'ils s'étaient disputés dans la matinée, elle semblait revivre avec l'appareil dans la main et les yeux fixés sur la peau pâle de son client. Isaline était le genre de personnes qui ne pouvait rester inactif trop longtemps, sous peine de rouiller et de devenir grinçante…

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit, une clochette tintant doucement lors de ce mouvement. Harry leva les yeux et faillit éclater de rire. Faisant appel à tout son self-control, il parvint à esquisser un simple sourire poli au « client », mais quand Isaline leva la tête, prête à saluer la personne, ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand et elle sembla pâlir un peu. Harry se mordit la lèvre et se fit violence : ne ris pas, elle le prendrait très mal…

« Bonjour, Isaline ! »

Remi Petit… Il adorait ce mec, vraiment… Souriant, chaleureux et innocent, il venait de passer la porte de la boutique, habillé dans les tons marron et noirs avec simplicité. Isaline se sentit fondre : d'une, il était beau comme ce n'était pas permis, et de deux, elle aurait voulu se fondre dans le sol vu qu'elle, par contre, n'était pas du tout bien habillée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, celui-là ?!

« Rémi ? Fit-elle, hallucinée. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ne travaille pas, aujourd'hui, alors je suis venu te voir. »

Alors, Isaline se maudit. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là : la veille, elle l'avait appelée et, pendant la conversation, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle en avait marre de ne rien faire de ses journées et qu'elle allait sûrement reprendre le travail avant l'heure. Evidemment, Rémi avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas bien, qu'elle avait encore son plâtre… mais Isaline en avait assez et il avait bien compris qu'elle reprendrait le travail dès le lendemain. Résultat, il avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite…

La patronne tenta de se reprendre même si elle était extrêmement gênée : Rémi lui avait toujours fait bonne impression et elle aurait voulu reculer le moment où il aurait vraiment découvert quel était son travail. Parler et voir, ce n'était pas la même chose… mais le médecin paraissait bien tranquille, même quand il se pencha pour lui embrasser le joue tendrement.

De façon plutôt naturelle, il s'assit en face d'Isaline qui s'occupait de l'épaule de son client et il entama la conversation, parlant à la fois à l'homme assis sur le siège et à la tatoueuse. Ils discutèrent ainsi un bon moment, Isaline répondant à ses questions de temps à autre. Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle, sur ses mains, sur le moindre de ses gestes. Et elle n'avait pas tord, le médecin examinait la façon dont elle accomplissait son travail, ses mains fines travaillant sur la peau, dessinant des motifs point par point.

Le visage souriant d'Isaline, accueillant et chaleureux, avait changé. Ses traits s'étaient faits plus durs, elle arborait un certain sérieux derrière son air ouvert. C'était une commerçante, elle faisait son travail, méticuleuse, soignée. Même si ce travail n'était guère glorieux. Rémi voyait sous les doigts d'Isaline des formes se dessiner avec une simplicité étonnante. On voyait qu'elle était habituée, que c'était une ancienne. Elle connaissait son boulot.

Rémi avait déjà vu un tatoueur à l'œuvre et la façon dont il s'occupait de ses clients lui avait donné une impression plus ou moins positive. Il ne voyait rien de beau dans ce travail, dans cette façon de percer la peau pour glisser un peu d'encre dessous. Mais il était vrai que voir Isaline travailler avec autant de savoir-faire, cela lui donnait une tout autre vision. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était elle, loin de là. C'était plutôt parce qu'elle faisait son travail, point à la ligne, et sa façon de le réaliser lui paraissait plus douce.

Un peu plus tard, un homme débarqua dans la boutique : ses vêtements trop larges tombaient de partout, on apercevait son caleçon et son tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de métal apparaissait entre les pants de sa veste ouverte. Un voyou, très certainement, un de ses oreilles percées de nombreuses fois et l'arcade sourcilière droite ornée d'un anneau.

« Salut les jeunes ! Ça boume ?

- Salut Joseph, comment tu vas ?

- Impec' ! »

Ledit Joseph s'avança vers Isaline qui leva la tête pour lui faire la bise. Elle lui dit qu'elle pourrait le prendre dans une dizaine de minutes. L'homme accepta puis alla voir Harry pour discuter un peu avec lui, vu qu'il n'était pas venu depuis un bout de temps dans la boutique. Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Isaline terminait sa séance avec son client. Elle prit note du prochain rendez-vous et, naturellement, invita Rémi à la suivre dans l'arrière-boutique. Le médecin s'installa alors tandis que Joseph s'allongeait sur ce qui rappelait une table d'opération.

« Et pourquoi il reste là, lui ?

- C'est un médecin, il veut être sûr que je fais bien mon boulot, répondit la tatoueuse en préparant son matériel, quelque peu gênée par son plâtre.

- Mais allez… t'es la meilleure tatoueuse et perceuse que je connaisse ! Y'a Nymph' aussi. Elle est passée où ? Demanda l'homme soudainement, comme son absence lui paraissait bizarre.

- En vacances.

- Putain, y'en a qui ont d'la chance, quand même ! »

Isaline lui demanda où il voulait son piercing exactement et l'homme lui indiqua le coin gauche de sa bouche. Après lui avoir donné un miroir, la tatoueuse dessina un petit point blanc à l'endroit précis où il voulait son piercing.

« Bon, maintenant tu ouvres la bouche mais tu te tais, ordonna la tatoueuse.

- Ok, patronne ! »

Et la tatoueuse s'exécuta, perçant la lèvre épaisse, de façon nette et précise, sans aucun état d'âme. Rémi regarda l'opération avec gêne. Il était chirurgien, il avait vu des choses bien pire qu'une lèvre percée, mais la façon dont la tatoueuse s'y prenait avait quelque chose de gênant : elle transperçait la peau comme on percerait un mur, parce qu'elle devait le faire et sans aucun regret. L'homme eut mal, il gémit, mais son piercing fut bientôt placé sur le coin de sa bouche. Quand ce fut fait, la tatoueuse lança un regard indécis à Rémi qui lui fit un léger sourire : même s'il n'encourageait pas ce genre de pratique, cette femme agissait avec savoir-faire et sans barbarie.

Isaline fit payer son client, puis elle partit dans le salon, accompagnée de Rémi. Elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé et le médecin s'assit près d'elle. Timidement, elle se blottit contre lui et elle vit avec plaisir qu'il l'accueillait dans ses bras. Isaline ferma les yeux alors qu'il l'embrassait dans les cheveux en lui murmurait qu'elle était vraiment très professionnelle, dans son travail. Rien ne lui faisait peur, pas même percer une lèvre, ce qui faisait forcément saigner le client. Isaline l'écoutait parler tout en lui répondant de temps à autre, soulagée au-delà du possible qu'il ne rejette pas son travail en bloc. Il était médecin, après tout. Mais quand il souleva son visage pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, elle se dit que, peut-être, celui-ci ne serait pas aussi con que les autres…

**OoO**

Il avait été prévu qu'ils se retrouvent hors de la station de métro qui menait au Louvre. Ses écouteurs aux oreilles et la main sur son baladeur MP3, Harry fouillait parmi tous les albums sans savoir vraiment où se fixer. Ça faisait bien vingt minutes que Harry attendait devant la station. Après avoir écouté Aerosmith, il avait changé pour les Beatles avant de zapper pour Mickael Jackson.

Cela étonnait vraiment Harry. D'habitude, Draco était toujours à l'heure, voire en avance, et Harry lui-même était arrivé avec une dizaine de minutes de retard. Voyant que son petit ami n'était pas là, Harry avait essayé de l'appeler mais son portable paraissait éteint. Il décida donc de l'attendre, un peu inquiet. S'il regardait sa montre, il verrait que Draco n'avait pas vingt minutes de retard mais une bonne trentaine. Ce qui n'était pas normal.

Harry fredonnait _Billie Jean_, ses yeux voyageant sur la rue. Les voitures roulaient à toute allure, fonçant sur la route comme des bolides, tandis que des hommes et des femmes se pressaient sur les trottoirs, marchants à grandes enjambées, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux. La rue était balayée par le vent frais d'hiver, Harry lui-même s'était bien couvert : un bon manteau et son écharpe épaisse à rayures rouges et jaunes. Il se faisait l'effet d'un cosmonaute, mais bon, il y avait bien pire…

« Billie Jean is not my lover, she's just a girl who claims that I am the one, but the kid is not my son… »

Nerveusement, Harry reposa les yeux sur sa montre : presque quarante minutes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, bon sang ?! Il lui avait bien dit que c'était jeudi qu'ils se voyaient, et au Louvre, quand ils avaient discuté sur MSN. Autant Ron, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné, vu qu'il arrivait souvent en retard à leurs rendez-vous, mettant un point d'honneur à arriver avec moins de vingt minutes de retard. Mais Draco…

« Désolé, j'ai du retard. »

Harry fit un bond d'un mètre avant de se retourner. Il faillit crier sur son petit ami pour lui avoir fait aussi peur, mais il fut paralysé sur place : Draco avait un bleu. Sur la joue. Gauche.

« De un, quarante minutes, c'est plus qu'un retard.

- Harry…

- Surtout que ton portable était éteint.

- Je…

- Et c'est quoi ce bleu que tu as sur la joue ?!

- Si je te dis que je me suis cogné, ça te va ?

- Je dirais plutôt que quelqu'un t'a cogné. »

Harry savait très bien ce qu'était un coup quand on se prenait la porte d'un placard ou le coin d'une commode. Et il savait aussi à quoi ressemblait un coup quand on se faisait frapper. Et, de toute évidence, Draco s'était reçu un coup. Tentant de cacher son inquiétude et sa colère, Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant une explication. Et le blond vit bien que son petit ami ne bougerait pas de l'endroit où il était tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas donné une justification convaincante pour son retard et ce bleu qu'il avait sur la joue.

« J'ai fait une mauvais rencontre, avoua Draco à contrecœur.

- Je croyais que vous, les riches, vous aviez assez de classe pour ne pas vous battre comme des chiffonniers, fit Harry d'un air ironique.

- Il a dépassé les bornes.

- Qui ça ?

- Cormac. »

Draco vit les yeux de Harry briller : il semblait retenir sa colère, la lèvre pincée. Le blond eut une impression étrange… il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer ou non, car toute la douceur de son amant semblait avoir disparu. Il était convaincu que, s'il le lui demandait, Harry serait capable de coincer Cormac quelque part et de lui coller la raclée de sa vie. Draco imaginait les muscles de son petit ami sous son manteau et il lisait la colère dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? »

Sa voix était lente et calme, contrôlée. Draco se demanda ce que ça ferait si Harry se battait vraiment avec Cormac McLaggen. Pas de doute que le gentil garçon qu'il fréquentait habituellement n'aurait plus rien de doux : il se résumerait à un voyou. Et tant qu'à faire, il préférait éviter ce genre de vision, et de problème.

Draco lui résuma donc l'affaire : dans le métro, par un malencontreux hasard, il avait rencontré Cormac. D'abord sympathique, le jeune homme avait pris de ses nouvelles et Draco voulut s'échapper, vu qu'il avait rendez-vous et il n'était pas en avance. Alors, quand il laissa échapper le nom de son petit ami, les traits de Cormac se brouillèrent, laissant place à du dégoût. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à ce tatoueur, qu'il trouvait banal et sans intérêt. Cela marqua le début des hostilités.

Comme il savait si bien le faire, Draco l'envoya bouler, acerbe et cynique, lui balançant ses faiblesses et ses ratés à la figure : ses talents médiocres au lycée, ses études qui ne tenaient debout que grâce aux professeurs particuliers, ses petites amis aussi belles que stupides, le rejet de Hermione qui lui préférait un mécanicien… tout un tas de choses qui faisaient mal quand c'était bien placé. Et Cormac se défendit comme il put, reprochant à Draco sa bisexualité, sa capacité à attirer des personnes infréquentables et sa manière de les exhiber… ce tatoueur, Blaise…

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, cette dispute se transforma en bagarre. Draco, bien que furieux, avait suffisamment de maîtrise sur lui-même pour refouler cette colère afin de mieux blesser son interlocuteur. Il ne vit pas le poing de Cormac qui s'abattit sur sa joue, mais il vit bien le corps de Cormac valser quand il lui rendit son coup. Et cela avant de lui coller un coup de genoux bien placé, quand l'autre revint à la charge. Ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur la situation, Draco quitta le couloir froid et gris du métro, partant rejoindre le quai et laissant derrière lui Cormac McLaggen. De plus, ça mettait fin aux embrouilles…

« Toi alors… Soupira Harry en se massant le front.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher de m'être défendu ! S'écria Draco, outré. Il m'a frappé !

- Des fois, je me demande si tes parents n'ont pas loupé quelque chose dans ton éducation…

- Entre nous, Potter, c'est plutôt à toi qu'il manque une case, par moments.

- Au lieu de t'énerver avec ce type, tu n'aurais pas pu t'en aller, tout simplement ? Demanda Harry comme si ça lui paraissait évident. Je suis vraiment en colère contre Cormac, mais dans le fond, tu l'as cherché…

- Y'a pas deux minutes, t'étais à deux doigts de te barrer pour lui refaire le portait, non ?

- J'en ai toujours envie. »

Et ça se voyait. Draco allait répliquer quelque chose mais rien ne put sortir de ses lèvres quand Harry posa ses doigts gelés sur sa joue, caressant la blessure bleutée qui se formait sur sa peau blanche. Draco le laissa faire sans le lâcher des yeux, alors que son petit ami regardait sa joue, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« C'est rien par rapport à ce que tu as eu, toi, dit Draco en se rappelant les blessures de Harry qu'il avait lui-même soignées.

- C'est vrai. J'ai vraiment envie de lui refaire le portait.

- Laisse tomber, demanda le blond d'un air très sérieux.

- Il t'a frappé !

- Je sais, merci. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le lui faire payer. »

Harry haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Le blond se pencha vers son oreille et lui glissa qu'il avait des relations et qu'il saurait les utiliser. Harry se tendit et s'écarta de lui, le dardant de son regard vert émeraude. Il lui demanda de ne rien faire de grave, Draco eut alors un sourire angélique : il allait juste faire en sorte que Cormac morde la poussière pour de bon. On ne frappait pas un Malfoy et on n'insultait ni ses amis, ni ses amants. Enfin, en l'occurrence, il n'en avait qu'un seul et ça lui suffisait bien.

« J'ai pas confiance, moi…

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de t'inquiéter, fit Draco tout en prenant son menton entre deux doigts.

- T'étais pas aussi serein quand je me suis battu avec Marcus… »

Mais il fut coupé par les lèvres froides de Draco qui se posèrent sur les siennes, le faisant taire. Harry ferma les yeux un court instant, répondant à son baiser léger, tout de même soulagé de le savoir là, avec lui. Puis Draco s'écarta et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard.

- Allume ton portable, la prochaine fois.

- En fait, je ne l'ai pas pris, j'ai oublié.

- Ah bah bravo !

- C'est toi qui dis ça !

- Pour une fois que je l'ai, moi ! »

Draco éclata de rire alors que Harry lui tirait la langue de façon extrêmement mature. Puis, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le Louvre, où ils passèrent leur après-midi.

**OoO**

Pendant ce temps-là, alors que Harry tannait Draco pour qu'ils aillent voir la _Venus de Milo_, Isaline était au garde-à-vous devant l'hôpital où on lui retirerait enfin son plâtre. Exceptionnellement, la boutique était fermée, Harry s'étant arrangé pour être libre le jeudi et vu que Nymph' était en vacances… et Isaline devait retirer son plâtre. Harry aurait bien plus de travail les jours à venir, mais bon, c'était un choix.

Enfin bref. Isaline était plantée devant les portes vitrées de l'hôpital, tel un samouraï atteignant enfin le but ultime de son aventure. Et elle avait son fidèle compagnon à ses côtés, toujours là quand elle avait eu besoin de soutien lors de sa périlleuse aventure.

« Isaline, ce serait plutôt bien de rentrer, tu ne crois pas ?

- Attends une minute, je savoure la fin de mon martyr, là !

- Sauf que j'ai froid, moi… »

Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour se récolter des gamins pareils… son meilleur ami et sa tatoueuse, passe encore, mais son amoureux… Elle était en train de s'extasier et lui se plaignait du froid…

« Rémi, j'espère que tu as conscience que tu es en train de gâcher le plus beau moment de ma vie, là.

- Je dirais plutôt la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivée depuis un mois.

- Ouais, c'est pareil. Bon, on rentre… »

Le médecin se rua à l'intérieur, mort de froid, alors qu'Isaline le suivait en basculant sur ses béquilles. Ensemble, ils montèrent à l'étage où un collègue de Rémi devait retirer le plâtre d'Isaline. Le médecin fut étonné de voir le Docteur Petit ici pendant un de ses jours de repos, surtout qu'il était accompagné d'une femme inconnue avec la jambe dans le plâtre. Rémi ne s'étendit pas sur les détails, son collègue comprit rapidement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Evidemment, aucun des deux ne mentionna le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble parce que Rémi avait soigné la jambe cassée de la femme… ça aurait fait tache… Néanmoins, Rémi ne put s'empêcher de regarder son collègue retirer le plâtre de la patiente, dévoilant sa jambe blanche et nue. Une jolie jambe, faible et fragile. Il sursauta quand Isaline poussa un cri de joie en voyant sa jambe libérée de « cette horreur qui sent mauvais ». Charmant…

Une fois libérée, Isaline sautilla jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle avait toujours ses béquilles mais elle semblait voler : sa jambe était légère, ça faisait du bien d'avancer sans traîner un boulet derrière soi. Tout en la voyant basculer sur ses béquilles, Rémi se dit que, heureusement, sa fracture n'était pas trop grave, ce qui avait permis une guérison assez rapide. Une force de la nature, cette madame…

Ils avaient prévu de passer leur après-midi ensemble. Rémi se surprenait de plus en plus à vouloir passer du temps avec la tatoueuse, qu'il connaissait peu, dans le fond. Mais tandis qu'il montait dans sa voiture, il repensa à sa visite inopinée, à ce moment qu'ils passèrent dans le salon, discutant de tout et de rien. Rémi l'avait tenue dans ses bras, presque par besoin. Sentir quelqu'un contre lui, entre ses bras vide, cela lui procurait une sorte de soulagement, de quiétude, qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Oh, il avait déjà eu des aventures avant Isaline, mais il y avait quelque chose de familier chez elle. Un peu comme s'il la connaissait depuis longtemps…

Pourtant, il aurait cru qu'Isaline le repousserait. Qu'elle écarterait ses bras, sa présence un peu trop pressante. Rémi était un homme qui aimait les contacts, c'était de cette façon qu'il montrait vraiment ses sentiments, ce que son ex-femme lui avait longtemps reproché : il était trop collant, envahissant. Mais Isaline semblait être comme lui, elle avait besoin de toucher les gens, d'être enlacée, donc elle ne repoussa jamais son étreinte.

Son bras autour de ses épaules. Sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

Quand il la voyait, c'était comme si son univers s'éclaircissait. Depuis qu'il la fréquentait, Rémi parvenait à parler davantage avec son fils, cessant d'abandonner la lutte quand Allan se montrait trop buté. Au contraire, il essayait de le comprendre, même si ce n'était pas facile : son fils avait clairement compris qu'il y avait une femme derrière tout ça, ce qui lui plaisait moyennement. Cela dit, il se montrait moins difficile que d'habitude, attendant sûrement l'heure de la « confrontation ».

S'il était sincère avec lui-même, Rémi avouerait qu'il était tout simplement en train de tomber amoureux. Il préférait rejeter ces sentiments trop précoces : il avait un fils, une famille assez traditionnelle et basée sur de fortes valeurs. Il ne devait pas faire n'importe quoi, il avait déjà assez souffert de ses précédentes relations. Dans le fond, le médecin savait qu'il ne pourrait se défaire facilement d'Isaline : c'était le genre de femme qu'il avait toujours apprécié, du moins en temps qu'ami, et il y avait un petit quelque chose en elle qui faisait toute la différence. Cela dit, il ne voulait pas créer d'embrouilles avec son fils unique. S'il était prêt à l'accepter dans son ensemble, pas sûr qu'Allan veuille en faire de même…

Rémi conduisit la voiture jusqu'à chez lui. Il rangea son véhicule dans le garage souterrain et, tout en parlant des futures séances chez le kinésithérapeute qu'Isaline allait avoir, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les mena au troisième étage. Rémi ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

C'était un logement assez grand, comportant trois chambres, dont l'une était reconvertie en bureau et bibliothèque pour le chirurgien. Le salon et la cuisine formaient une seule pièce, séparées par un bar qui servait aussi bien de plan de travail que de table, vu que des chaises étaient alignées de chaque côté. C'était un endroit assez confortable et simple, voire même un peu froid.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise du bar, Isaline lui demanda, l'air de rien, si cet appartement lui appartenait ou si c'était une location. Rémi lui répondit qu'il était propriétaire. Quand il vivait encore avec sa femme, Rémi possédait aussi l'appartement où ils vivaient ensemble, et lors de leur divorce, il parvint à faire un compromis : vu que cet appartement leur appartenait à tous les deux, Rémi paya la moitié de ce qu'il valait à son ex-femme. Une affaire simple en apparence mais très compliqué… surtout que Rémi ne percevait aucune pension alimentaire de la part de son épouse qui se contentait de payer la moitié des frais de scolarité de son fils.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, il est dans le privé, se rappela Isaline, alors que Rémi faisait chauffer de l'eau.

- Il n'est pas très porté sur l'école et le collège près d'ici n'est pas très fréquentable…

- Stop, je t'arrête ! Tu as les moyens de le mettre dans le privé, tu n'as pas à te justifier. J'ai fait la même chose avec Harry quand il est arrivé au collège.

- Pourquoi ? »

Isaline allait répondre mais elle se rendit soudain compte de la boulette qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'avait pas parlé de Harry, du fait qu'elle l'avait élevé pendant de nombreuses années. Elle ne put se retenir de rougir, alors que Rémi la regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant une réponse. Il semblait s'être refermé.

« Rémi, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Je ne crois rien.

- Harry n'es pas mon fils, affirma Isaline alors que ces mots lui écorchaient la bouche.

- Pourquoi tu lui as payé le collège privé ? »

Il la regardait avec instance, ses yeux bruns la transperçant comme s'il voulait lire en elle. Isaline hésita, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'étaler sa vie maintenant. Et puis, Harry était son petit jardin secret, la source de son bonheur et aussi de son malheur : c'était souvent à cause de lui que ses amants la quittaient, trouvant l'enfant trop envahissant ou tout simplement pensant qu'elle leur mentait.

« Bon, je ne vais pas te faire de cachoteries, soupira Isaline d'un air las. Sentimentalement, Harry est comme mon fils, mais nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté. »

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du médecin et il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Isaline reprit.

« Ses parents sont morts quand il n'avait qu'un an. Il a vécu pendant quelques années chez la sœur de sa mère, puis il a été placé chez moi. J'étais une très bonne amie de ses parents et, pour des raisons diverses, je gérai leurs affaires. Ils étaient plutôt riches… donc j'ai élevé Harry. Il est arrivé chez moi quand il avait huit ou neuf ans. Ne va pas croire que Harry est mon fils caché ou ce genre de conneries. Je l'aime et je le connais comme si je l'avais fait, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. »

Puis, Isaline se tut, attendant sa réponse. Rémi la regardait toujours, assimilant ce qu'elle lui disait. Certes, il avait bien compris que Harry était très important pour elle, vu qu'il vivait chez elle. D'ailleurs, c'était Isaline qui l'avait formé à son métier de tatoueur. Et elle l'appelait « mon neveu ». Mais… il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle… l'aurait élevé…

« Donc, tu es un peu comme une mère célibataire, conclut Rémi.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. On va dire que, conventionnellement, je suis sa tante. Mais bon, les lois du cœur, c'est encore autre chose. »

Elle eut un léger sourire et Rémi comprit parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Etrangement, il ne se sentait ni jaloux ni trahi parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé de ça. Au contraire, il comprenait, et il ne voyait pas du tout ce garçon comme une menace. Alors qu'Allan, pour lui, en était une…

« Donc j'ai élevé Harry. Ça m'a posé pas mal de problèmes, avec mes ex… Ils pensaient que je mentais, que c'était vraiment mon fils. Si ça avait été le cas, je ne l'aurais pas caché : j'aurais été fière d'avoir un gamin comme lui. »

Une mère était toujours fière de son enfant, même s'il ne réussissait pas tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il restait un bébé, malgré les années, un bébé sur lequel une maman veillait comme au premier jour. Et Rémi comprit quel était ce quelque chose qui lui avait plu, chez Isaline : c'était une maman. Une maman qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfant à elle, mais qui aimait comme si elle avait vraiment mis un bébé au monde.

« Et tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant, alors.

- Non. Personne n'a voulu de moi. Mais bon, je regrette pas d'avoir élevé Harry. C'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais bon…

- Et tu n'as pas été trop choquée quand tu as appris qu'il était homosexuel ? Lui demanda Rémi tout en versant l'eau chaude dans deux tasses. Thé vert ou pêche cassis ?

- Thé vert, s'il te plait. Disons que j'ai eu des doutes assez tôt et ils se sont confirmés avec le temps. »

Cette histoire de prince Eric qui était plus beau que les autres princes Disney, ça l'avait marquée à vie… tout comme Sirius, d'ailleurs, qui en rigolait encore…

« Dans le fond, je m'en fiche un peu. Le principal, c'est qu'il soit heureux. Et il a eu pas de mal de soucis, étant jeune, donc je ne suis pas très regardante là-dessus. »

Même si la famille avait eu du mal à avaler la pilule quand ils avaient réalisé que Draco était un Malfoy… Moment mémorable…

« Je ne sais pas si je serais aussi tolérant si ça m'arrivait, avoua Rémi en posant les deux tasses devant eux.

- Ça, on le sait quand ça nous arrive, pas avant. »

Rémi posa une assiette de gâteaux sur le bar puis s'assit en face d'Isaline. Alors qu'il allait lui prendre la main, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Etonné, le médecin se leva. Il entendit un sac à dos s'écrouler sur le parquet et le bruit de chaussures qu'on enlève sans défaire les lacets. Quand il arriva dans l'entrée, il vit son fils, Allan, qui retirait ses pompes et accrochait son manteau.

« Bonjour, Allan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devais pas…

- Catherine a la crève, alors je suis rentré. »

Le cœur battant bien plus vite que la normale, Isaline regarda l'entrée, s'attendant à voir le fils de Rémi. Et elle ne fut pas déçue quand elle le vit. On aurait dit un jeune rebelle, un gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence qui voulait son indépendance alors qu'il était totalement dépendant de ses parents. Ses cheveux bruns étaient recouverts de gel afin de former des piques sur sa tête et il portait un sweet-shirt noir trop grand pour lui. Il était plutôt mignon, le portrait craché de son père. Sauf que Rémi était bien habillé, son fils avait un aspect plus débraillé. Elle se demanda s'il n'écoutait pas du hard rock ou du métal.

Allan lui lança un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-énervé. Puis, il partit dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Il avait parfaitement compris la situation et sa réaction ne blessait pas Isaline. Elle se dit juste que ce ne serait pas facile de maîtriser ce gamin.

« Allan, viens ici !

- Laisse tomber. »

Rémi voulut protester mais la tatoueuse lui fit signe de se calmer. Si Allan l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts, elle se serait vraiment inquiétée : ça cachait forcément quelque chose. A contrecœur, Rémi revint vers elle. Il s'excusa pour son fils mais Isaline rejeta ses paroles d'un geste de la main : c'était normal comme réaction.

« Il te manque de respect…

- T'inquiète pas pour ça… J'ai vu des manques de respect bien pires, dans ma vie ! Rémi, ne fais pas la tête, s'il avait été heureux de me voir, j'aurais vraiment flippé. »

Ces mots arrachèrent un sourire au médecin. Pourtant, il restait embarrassé par l'attitude de son fils. Un « bonjour », ce n'était pas grand-chose… Il l'avait bien élevé, son fils…

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Rémi se leva et quitta la pièce, arrivant alors dans l'entrée. Quand il décrocha, il entendit son fils ouvrit la porte. L'adolescent arriva dans l'entrée et il se pressa dans le salon, le visage contrarié d'un enfant auquel on refuse un bonbon. Rémi voulut raccrocher mais il entendit la voix pressante de sa mère. Il ne put qu'entendre une chaise se tirer et son fils se laisser tomber dessus, dans le salon.

Sa tasse chaude dans les mains, Isaline regardait l'adolescent assis devant elle, un air de défi sur le visage. Elle se dit qu'il devait la voir comme un parasite, et dans le fond, elle en était un. Nullement impressionnée par ce gamin en pleine crise existentielle, Isaline lui rendit son regard, les lèvres aux bords de la tasse.

« Vous êtes qui ? Demanda-il abruptement.

- Et toi, t'es qui ? »

Sa voix était plutôt froide, neutre, et le gamin ne sembla pas apprécier la façon dont elle lui parlait.

« Je vous ai posé la question en premier.

- Je ne réponds pas aux questions mal posées. A ce que je sache, je ne t'ai pas manqué de respect, donc ne t'excite pas et parle-moi correctement. »

On aurait dit Nymph' quand elle était jeune, vraiment. Sauf que lui n'avait pas vraiment de raison de faire le rebelle.

« Vous êtes la nouvelle copine de mon père ? Demanda-t-il sans se démonter.

- Pourquoi ? Il en a eu beaucoup ?

- Pas tant que ça. Pourquoi vous sortez avec mon père ?

- En voilà une question… Si je te réponds pour le fric et le sexe, ça te va ? »

Allan sembla s'étrangler en entendant cette réponse. Isaline eut un léger sourire ironique en le voyant rougir de cette façon, à la fois de gêne et de colère. Elle pouvait presque imaginer Rémi avaler de travers dans le couloir…

« T'inquiète pas, je plaisante. Pas besoin d'argent et, côté sexe, j'aurais eu du mal avec ma jambe cassée.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop bête…

- Et toi trop mignon quand tu rougis, glissa la tatoueuse perfidement.

- Je vous aime pas. Allez-vous en !

- Allan ! »

Le médecin semblait en avoir terminé avec son appel téléphonique. Rémi se pressa vers le bar alors que son fils lui jetait un regard noir.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, hein ?! C'est parce qu'elle est plus jeune que maman ?! »

En fait, elle était plus âgée, mais ça n'intéressait personne…

« Allan, tu te calmes tout de suite ! Ordonna Rémi, hors de lui.

- Restons zen, messieurs…

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! S'écria Allan, furieux. Vous avez rien à faire ici, de toute façon !

- En l'occurrence, ce sont mes affaires, jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne, chez moi ?

- Vous êtes comme les autres ! Vous draguez mon père et après vous essayez d'être ma mère ! »

Calmement, Isaline posa sa tasse sur la table. Elle semblait relativement calme et, tranquillement, elle planta son regard dans les yeux marron de l'adolescent.

« Allan, écoute-moi bien. Je fréquente ton père, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas là pour être ta mère ou pour la remplacer. C'est pas mon rôle, ça. C'est pas moi qui t'ai mis au monde. Si tu as un problème avec tes parents, tu le règles avec eux. Moi, je ne suis pas là pour être ta mère, loin de là. »

Allan parut se calmer, écoutant ce que cette femme inconnue lui racontait. Personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Et Rémi, lui aussi, écoutait, d'une oreille aussi attentive que surprise.

« Ton père a eu une vie : il a épousé ta mère puis il a divorcé. Mais, surtout, il t'a eu toi. Moi aussi j'ai eu une vie avant lui, moi aussi j'ai une famille. Je n'ai pas d'enfants, mais il y a des gens que j'aime et auxquels je tiens beaucoup. Je ne vais pas essayer de diriger ta vie, Allan, c'est pas mon boulot, ça. Moi, je suis juste là pour accompagner ton père, pour quelques semaines, un mois, voire des années. Ce que je veux, c'est m'entendre avec toi, non pas pour être une bouffonne et essayer de te virer de sa vie. Si on essayait de me prendre mon fils, je ne le supporterai pas moi-même. Je veux juste qu'on s'entende parce que, toi et moi, nous tenons beaucoup à la même personne. »

Aucune des copines de son père ne lui avait parlé de cette façon, avec sérieux et calme. Il n'y avait aucune hypocrisie dans sa voix ni sur son visage, elle lui parlait comme à un adulte et non comme à un gamin. En quelque sorte, elle lui disait ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre…

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, Allan ? Lui demanda-t-elle, attendant qu'il hoche la tête avant de poursuivre. Je ne mêlerai pas à ta vie de famille, à tes relations avec ta mère, et je n'essaierai pas de la remplacer. Je n'en ai aucun droit, ni même l'envie. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me supporter et j'essaierai de te rendre la vie facile. Je ne sais pas comment étaient les autres copines de ton père, mais moi, je ne suis pas là pour te pourrir la vie. »

Le calme, la maturité et le sérieux d'Isaline étonnait beaucoup Rémi. Elle avait une façon simple de présenter les choses, une façon de parler qui insistait l'autre à aller dans son sens. Et son fils semblait s'être apaisé, ce qui était une bonne chose. Et la façon dont elle le regardait montrait qu'elle le prenait très au sérieux, qu'elle lui parlait comme à un adulte.

Et puis, ces mots… « Je ne suis pas là pour être ta mère » et « Je ne suis pas là pour te pourrir la vie ».

C'était sans doute ce dont il avait besoin d'entendre.

« Des questions ?

- C'est quoi, votre boulot ?

- Tatoueuse.

- Mais je croyais que les médecins aimaient pas les tatoueurs, dit Allan à son père en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et moi je croyais que tu n'accepterais jamais que j'ai une autre femme dans ma vie. »

Le père et le fils se jaugèrent du regard quand, soudain, Isaline éclata de rire. Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec étonnement avant se sentir vexés : elle se moquait d'eux ou quoi ?

« Vous êtes trop mignons, les garçons ! »

En effet, elle se moquait bien d'eux… mais son sourire éclatant était beau à voir. Allan se calma, en se disant que, peut-être, il devrait laisser sa chance à cette femme…

**OoO**

« Plus jamais.

- Bah quoi ?

- Plus jamais. J'aurais dû écouter Théo quand il m'avait dit de ne jamais t'amener au Louvre.

- Parce que tu l'as vu ??

- Il venait chercher Seamus. Harry, j'ai l'impression que plus je te connais, plus mes clichés sur les tatoueurs sont mis à mal. »

Le tatoueur en question éclata de rire alors que son petit ami poussait un soupir de dépit. Jamais Draco n'aurait pensé que Harry aurait été ainsi extasié devant des sculptures. Ils avaient passé un temps fou dans les longues galeries des statues, allant voir la _Venus de Milo_ et _Psyché ranimée par le baiser de l'amour_.

Harry était tout simplement en transe devant des sculptures, en particulier celle des femmes, ce qui mettait un doute sur sa prétendue homosexualité. Draco fut déjà plus rassuré quand il le vit s'intéresser aux hommes. Jusqu'à ce que Harry lui demande le plus naturellement du monde s'il savait pourquoi les hommes avaient des petits kikis. Draco n'avait pu que secouer la tête, ne s'étant jamais posé la question, et Harry lui avait répondu que les grecs, du moins à Athènes, se devaient d'être maîtres d'eux-mêmes, de contrôler leurs ardeurs : les gros kikis représentant la bestialité, leur taille sur les statues était plus raisonnable.

« Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- C'est une de mes clientes en fac d'histoire qui m'en a parlé. Ils étudient des trucs bizarres, quand même…

- Et toi, tu as des conversations bizarres… »

Le brun avait alors haussé les épaules avant de poursuivre sa visite. Draco savait apprécier l'Art et il comprenait que ces œuvres pouvaient être belles et intéressantes. Cela dit, que cela intéresse quelqu'un comme Harry, tatoueur et mal habillé, avec aucune attirance particulière pour l'art hormis le dessin de ses tatouages… c'était quand même assez étonnant… Et encore, Harry ne se limita pas aux statues, il traina aussi Draco dans les galeries des tableaux. On aurait dit un gosse…

En fait, plus Draco le fréquentait, et plus il découvrait de choses chez lui… et il devait avouer que sa mine ébahie devant l'immense tableau du _Radeau de la Méduse_ avait quelque chose de… mignon.

« A croire que tu n'es jamais allé au Louvre…

- Si ! Répliqua Harry avec ferveur. On y allé quand on est arrivé à Paris et j'y suis retourné avec Théo, Ron et Neville. Mais ça soulait un peu Ron et Neville donc ils se sont arrêtés quelque part et Théo est resté avec moi.

- Dis plutôt que Théo est le seul à avoir eu le courage de te suivre…

- Un peu de marche ne te fait pas de mal, Draco ! Et, pour une fois, c'est moi qui t'ai appris des trucs ! »

Oui, pourquoi les sexes des statues n'étaient pas aussi gros qu'ils auraient dû l'être…

Enfin, même s'il avait les pieds en compote et mal aux jambes, Draco avait quand même passé un bon moment. Cela dit, il n'était pas prêt de faire ça tous les jours. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'aller dans un musée avec Harry relèverait du sport de haut niveau… Il aurait vraiment dû écouter Théo. Ce dernier lui avait dit que, le pire, c'était quand ils étaient allés à Disney l'été dernier : Harry et Ron étaient increvables, s'ils avaient pu, ils auraient enchaîné toutes les attractions à sensations fortes… Surtout la _Tour de la Terreur_ qui était un manège « agréable » selon eux…

Draco passa sa carte _Navigo_ sur la borne tandis que son petit ami compostait son ticket. Ils se rejoignirent de l'autre côté. Harry était sur son petit nuage et Draco se disait, une fois de plus, qu'il était vraiment tombé sur un phénomène…

**OoO**

Avantage de cet appartement : les toilettes étaient séparés de la salle de bain, ce qui signifiait que, quand l'un occupait la salle de bain pendant une heure, l'autre n'avait pas à attendre une éternité afin de se soulager la vessie. Défaut de cet appartement : deux chambres mais une seule salle de bain. Donc, quand l'un passait une heure dans la salle de bain, l'autre devait attendre comme un blaireau que sa majesté en ait terminé avec sa toilette.

« Putain Seamus, grouille-toi !!

- Théo, tu me soules !

- Ça fait quarante-trois minutes que tu es dans la salle de bain ! Oui, j'ai chronométré, et alors ? Bouge ton cul de tafiole ou je défonce la porte !

- Moi au moins je sais me laver et avec du savon qui sent bon ! Alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Vexé, Théo partit dans le salon en grommelant. C'était pas sa faute, mince ! Cho avait débarqué à l'improviste chez eux la veille et, comme elle revenait d'_Yves Rocher_, elle lui avait gentiment laissé un savon qu'elle avait acheté, senteur Café. Si la forte odeur ne dérangeait pas Théo, elle dégoûtait terriblement Seamus. S'il comptait, il y avait au moins cinq savons sur le bord de la baignoire, maintenant, en plus du sien au café… Ah, ce mec, il avait les narines trop délicates…

Théo alluma la télé et, montre en main, il attendit encore dix minutes avant que Seamus ne sorte. Avec amusement, Théo poussa un sifflement admiratif alors que Seamus rougissait : il était tiré à quatre épingles, bien coiffé et même parfumé. En gros, il était plutôt séduisant.

« Me dis pas que tu vas essayer de reconquérir Draco, là ? Demanda Théo avec ironie.

- Tu rigoles ? J'ai tourné la page. C'est si étrange que ça de vouloir être bien habillé ?

- La salle de bain est libre, maintenant ? »

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel. Il partit dans le salon et il eut un sourire sadique quand il entendit Théo gueuler que « ça pue le parfum !! Seamus, tu fais chier !! ». Oh, il avait eu une mauvaise journée, celui-là… une petite soirée allait bien le détendre. Voici le programme de cette soirée : dîner dans un bon restaurant parisien, puis séance cinéma. On avait laissé le choix du film aux jumeaux, ce qui, apparemment, promettait d'être « amusant »…

Nerveux, Seamus se planta devant le miroir de l'entrée. A la réflexion, il était tout simplement parfait. Cela lui rappelait quand il sortait avec Draco : toujours tiré à quatre épingles, histoire de ne pas faire tache à côté de cet homme si bien habillé. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui le blond sortait avec Harry qui était son exact contraire… bien qu'il soit canon quand il portait des vêtements bien taillés…

C'était pour lui que Seamus avait fait autant d'efforts. Il avait l'espoir stupide d'attirer le regard de Harry sur lui, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il avait bien aimé l'élégance de Draco, pourquoi pas la sienne ? Certes, ses vêtements étaient moins couteux mais Seamus se savait séduisant. Pour que Théo lui fasse un compliment, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit bien habillé…

Pourtant, malgré son assurance habituelle, Seamus demeurait nerveux. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien. Harry sortait avec Draco, ils s'aimaient tous les deux, et lui, il essayait d'attirer vainement le regard du tatoueur… d'un homme loin d'être son idéal, à la fois physiquement et financièrement. Mais Harry était un inaccessible. Et Seamus aimait l'inaccessible…

L'étudiant poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il arrêta de se regarder dans le miroir et partit dans le salon. Sur la table était posé un magazine people que Cho avait laissé la veille, _Public_. Machinalement, Seamus le prit et feuilleta, regardant vaguement les stars exhibées sur les pages de papier glacé. Entre les femmes refaites et les hommes laids à pleurer, il était servi… Enfin, il y en avait des canons aussi, mais pas mal d'entre eux se la pétait un peu trop, comme Robert Pattinson, l'incarnation du fantasme féminin. Il préférait encore Emmet ou Carlisle, ils avaient l'air moins neuneus… Seamus se dit qu'il était mauvaise langue. Pour avoir lu les livres, il avait un avis plutôt défavorable pour Edward et donc pour l'acteur qui l'incarnait…

Bref. Après avoir lu les dernières péripéties de l'aventure entre Jonathan et Sabrina de _Secret Story 3_, Seamus décida qu'il avait lu assez de bêtises pour le moment. Théo choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain. Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête aux pieds : ses cheveux marron foncé ondulaient autour de son visage clair et il portait un jean noir. Torse nu, il laissait à découvert le boa tatoué tout autour de son bras, comme si le reptile enlaçait son biceps.

« Mets tes pompes, on va y aller. »

Puis, il repartit dans sa chambre, sûrement pour mettre le reste de sa tenue. Seamus rougit en jurant intérieurement : il fallait arrêter avec ce genre de regard ou Théo allait finir par trouver ça louche et donc piquer un scandale. Pas sa faute si son esprit fonctionnait comme un radar aux beaux gosses…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Seamus, chaussures mises et manteau enfilé, regardait Théo en train de se préparer. Il avait revêtu un sweet-shirt noir et, une fois qu'il eut mis ses baskets, il prit son manteau. Seamus empocha les clés mais il dut attendre que son colocataire ait bien vérifié que ses deux serpents soient dans leur vivarium pour fermer l'appartement. Il avait nourri Sahara et Crystal en rentrant du travail, ce qui était une opération tout simplement répugnante…

Une fois l'appartement verrouillé, ils prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent au sous-sol, où se trouvait la voiture. Vu que Théo ne buvait jamais lors des soirées, il prenait sa voiture et servait de chauffeur. Ce soir, il n'emmenait que Seamus. Ainsi, Théo démarra et sortit du parking, tandis que son colocataire allumait la radio.

« Seamus, change-moi ça…

- Tu sais pas ce que tu veux, Théo… Soupira Seamus en changeant l'onde. Au fait, j'ai rencontré le proprio' tout à l'heure. Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il voulait être payé à temps, ce mois-ci.

- Qu'il aille se faire voir.

- Ecoute, tu pourrais pas essayer d'être aimable, pour une fois ? Fit Seamus d'un air exaspéré.

- Je suis désolé, mais il nous a manqués de respect.

- C'est à moi qu'il a manqué de respect, pas à toi, alors arrête…

- Je paierai quand j'en aurai envie, point », trancha Théo sur un ton sans réplique.

Seamus fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer de lassitude. Théo était une vraie tête de mule. C'était vrai, leur propriétaire avait fait à Théo des insinuations vaseuses à son propos : un jour, Seamus était rentré chez eux pendant son absence accompagné de Dean. Ça aurait pu être normal s'il ne lui avait pas tenu la main. Seamus pensait que son colocataire se serait moqué ou qu'il aurait ignoré le propriétaire, mais au contraire, il s'était chauffé avec lui : ils ne faisaient pas de bruit et n'avaient pas de conflits avec les voisins, donc il pouvait garder ses remarques pour lui. Autant dire que le propriétaire apprécia moyennement ces propos. Maintenant, Théo mettait un point d'honneur à payer avec un jour de retard, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient des petits soucis d'argent, alors qu'il n'en était rien. C'était stupide mais ça emmerdait le propriétaire.

D'ailleurs, bien que Seamus n'encourageât pas Théo dans cette voie, il était tout de même content qu'il le défende. Son colocataire avait des tendances homophobes, il avait un peu de mal avec la familiarité de Seamus, sa façon de s'accrocher à lui ou encore certaines de ses habitudes plutôt féminines. Cela dit, c'était un homme respectueux et qui avait des valeurs : on embêtait son ami, donc il le défendait. Et Seamus adorait cette partie de lui, ce côté paradoxal de sa personnalité : il gueulait parce que ça sentait le « parfum de fille » dans la salle de bain mais il envoyait paître le propriétaire quand il se montrait impoli.

« Tu n'as pas reçu un coup de fil de mon père ?

- Heu… non. Sinon je l'aurais noté. »

Théo parut contrarié mais Seamus n'osa pas poser de questions. Il savait que les relations entre Théo et son père étaient compliquées. M. Nott payait chaque loyer mais il s'en tenait là pour les dépenses de son fils, malgré ses bons moyens financiers.

Il était venu à l'appartement, une fois. C'était un homme assez petit, maigre et âgé. Il devait avoir eu Théo sur le tard, très certainement. Son visage était ridé, son crâne chauve et ses yeux noirs disparaissaient derrière des lunettes rondes aux verres épais. Néanmoins, malgré son âge, M. Nott avait une certaine prestance, une présence, froide et réservée. D'ailleurs, la façon dont il adressait la parole à son fils était neutre, calme, sérieuse. Pas comme un père parlerait à son fils. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois que Seamus entendait quelqu'un appeler son colocataire « Théodore ».

M. Nott n'était pas resté bien longtemps. Seamus était allé dans sa chambre, le temps que le père et le fils en aient terminé avec leurs discutions. Quand le vieil homme fut parti, Théo s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en était plus sorti jusqu'au lendemain matin. Autant dire que c'était tendu, entre ces deux-là. Théo ne lui parlait jamais de son père, ni même de sa famille. La seule chose que Seamus avait compris, c'était que son père venait de divorcer. Une fois de plus.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à destination. Théo se gara dans un parking à quelques minutes du restaurant, donc ils firent le reste du chemin à pied. Une fois n'était pas coutume, ils arrivèrent les premiers. Dans le froid, les deux colocataires durent attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que Draco, Harry et Millicent arrivent à la bourre. Enfin, vu le retard qu'auraient les autres, ils étaient à l'heure, mais Draco semblait énervé à l'idée d'être en retard, ce qui ne gênait nullement les passagers qu'il avait transportés.

Seamus sentit son cœur battre plus vite quand il vit Harry. Cela devait bien faire deux ou trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, peut-être un mois, il n'en savait rien. Mais le fait était que le voir ainsi, les rouges rougies par le froid et le sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux toujours en bataille et le cou protégé par une épaisse écharpe rouge et jaune, le rendait toute chose. Seamus était tout simplement ravi de le revoir. Il craignit un instant que son euphorie soit trop visible ou que Harry refuse de lui serrer la main, mais le tatoueur la lui tendit gentiment, ses doigts chauds se refermant sur ceux gelés de Seamus. Mais cette étreinte ne dura pas longtemps : Draco les interrompit, serrant à son tour la main de son ex petit-ami. Il semblait bien plus réservé que Harry, mais pour une fois, Seamus s'en fichait pas mal.

L'étudiant engagea la conversation avec Harry, lui posant diverses questions sur son séjour à Londres. Avec la même gentillesse mêlée de politesse, le brun lui résuma ce qu'ils avaient fait : visite dans de la famille, balade dans la capitale, un peu de shopping… Puis Ron arriva, flanqué de sa petite amie et de ses frères jumeaux. Tout le monde les salua, Hermione se réfugia auprès de Millicent qui avait très froid. Ron ne portait pas grand-chose sur lui et ses mains étaient gelées, à se demander comment il pouvait rester en pleine santé ! Il ne manquait plus que la principale concernée, qui devait arriver avec Olivier et Marietta.

« J'en ai marre d'attendre ! S'exclama soudain Théo. Allez les jeunes, on rentre ! »

Personne ne se fit prier, pas même les filles qui furent sans doute les premières à entrer dans le restaurant. Le groupe fut installé aux tables réservées pour l'occasion. Seamus fit des pieds et des mains pour se trouver à proximité de Harry et, par chance, il fut juste devant lui, avec Théo en bout de table à sa gauche et une place vide à sa droite, destinée à Cho. En face de lui, Harry était encadré par Draco à sa droite et une place vide destinée apparemment à Marietta ou Olivier. Suivaient les jumeaux Weasley et Ron, qui se trouvait face à sa copine et Millicent. Un plan de table pas trop mauvais, du moins pour Seamus qui aurait juste à supporter la chinoise farfelue.

Cependant, cela ne semblait pas vraiment plaire à Draco qui faisait un peu la tête, le regardant d'une étrange façon. Il fallut que Harry lui prenne discrètement la main sous la table pour qu'il se calme un peu. D'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas du tout la position de Seamus, à savoir juste en face de Harry. Il trouvait son ex petit-ami plutôt bizarre, à être aussi gentil avec Harry, aussi intéressé par lui. Enfin, il s'agissait peut-être sa propre jalousie, mais en l'occurrence, il avait quelques doutes…

Ses pensées furent troublées par l'arrivée en fanfare de Cho. Elle semblait avoir adopté le style « gothique lolita », elle arborait donc une robe rose à fraises qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, ses jambes ornées de collants en dentelles et ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon. Elle était mignonne, disaient Harry et Seamus. Lesbienne, disaient Draco et Théo.

Cho fit la tournée et embrassa tout le monde, tandis que Marietta, sa petite amie, s'asseyait entre Harry et Fred. Olivier s'assit à côté de Millicent tandis que Cho prenait place près de Seamus.

Alors la soirée débuta vraiment. Il y avait une bonne ambiance autour de la table, conviviale et joyeuse. Les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, mettaient de l'ambiance, racontant des blagues, plaisantant sur des sujets plus ou moins sérieux. Cho riait à gorge déployée, tout comme Millicent et Hermione auxquelles on servit une coupe de champagne, histoire de les rendre un peu pompettes et moins confinées dans leur rôle de filles modèles. Et voir sa petite amie avec des joues rosies et rire aussi facilement plaisait beaucoup à Ron…

Evidemment, Cho fut au centre de la soirée. Elle ne cessait de prendre le bras ou la main d'Olivier, le draguant sans vergogne, ce qui lui faisait lever les yeux au ciel, alors que Marietta riait de bon cœur. Il était à présent de notoriété publique, ou presque, qu'Olivier était aussi gay que Cho était lesbienne. Elle n'avait donc pas de souci à se faire. Et Cho adopta le même comportement avec Harry auquel elle faisait du pied, au point qu'il se baissa un peu pour lui prendre la cheville. Voyant que Cho devenait intenable, Draco passa un bras autour des épaules de son amant et ordonna à la chinoise d'arrêter tout de suite ou il allait se fâcher, et cela sans éclater de rire : la mine outrée de Cho était hilarante et Harry faisait des efforts pour ne pas céder au fou rire. Pour Théo et Seamus, il était trop tard, ils étaient pliés en deux…

Le repas partit dans un grand n'importe quoi, jusqu'à l'arrivée du gâteau. Cho fondit en larmes quand elle vit la pièce montée que les serveurs apportèrent. Olivier dut la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler et Harry se joignit à lui, lui murmurant de douces paroles au creux de l'oreille. Avant de souffler ses vingt-trois bougies, la chinoise embrassa la joue de Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait fort. Et ces paroles lui allèrent droit au cœur. Elle ne disait pas cela parce qu'elle avait bu une coupe de trop ou parce qu'elle était émue : elle disait ça parce qu'elle le pensait. Voilà tout.

Tout le monde lui chanta un « bon anniversaire », même les autres invités du restaurant qui se mêlaient à l'euphorie du moment. Un seul avait du mal à chanter. Un seul avait des éclairs dans les yeux. Un seul n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur le gâteau d'anniversaire.

C'était Draco. Draco qui regardait avec obstination la main de Harry posée nonchalamment sur l'épaule de Seamus. Et les doigts légers de Seamus qui y étaient posés. Quand il parvint à détecter le regard de son ex, Draco le foudroya de ses yeux gris, couleur d'orage.

Lâche-le.

Tout de suite.

Apeuré, Seamus reposa sa main, écarlate, et posa les yeux sur la pièce montée, extrêmement embarrassé. Et jusqu'à la fin du repas, quand le gâteau fut dégusté, il sentit le regard de Draco posé sur lui, sombre, scrutateur, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Son geste l'avait trahi, cette main que Harry avait posée innocemment sur son épaule l'avait attiré plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et jusqu'à la fin du repas, Draco ne lâcha pas la main de Harry, qu'il caressait lentement du bout des doigts, comme pour effacer ce simple effleurement.

A un moment, le brun voulut retirer sa main, mais vu comment Draco la garda dans la sienne, le tatoueur comprit qu'il valait mieux la laisser là où elle était. Cependant, il interrogea son amant du regard. Il le sentait tendu, énervé. En colère. Même s'il le cachait, même s'il parvenait à dissimuler l'orage qui grondait en lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Rien, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

- Il n'y a pas « rien », Dray. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

- Ne t'approche pas de Seamus. »

Son ton était catégorique. Harry ne comprenait pas bien, mais il se dit qu'il en reparlerait avec lui le lendemain. Cela dit, jusqu'à la fin du repas, Harry sentit bien la tension de son petit ami et il vit la gêne de Seamus qui n'osait plus vraiment lui parler. Même Théo remarqua que quelque clochait, mais il garda ses doutes pour lui : c'était l'anniversaire de Cho, inutile d'entrer en conflit maintenant.

Finalement, ils n'allèrent pas au cinéma : le repas avait duré bien trop longtemps, la séance avait déjà bien commencé quand ils se décidèrent à partir. Cho fut bien gâtée, elle embrassa Harry et Draco pour la superbe robe qu'ils lui avaient offerte. Ils se quittèrent donc sans regrets, ayant passé une agréable soirée. Après avoir dit « au revoir » à tout le monde, Harry et Draco regagnèrent leur voiture, garée dans une ruelle.

Quand ils furent seuls, le sourire de Draco tomba et sa prise sur la main de Harry se fit plus ferme. Le brun ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la voiture, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Voyant bien que son petit ami n'ouvrirait pas la bouche de lui-même, Harry prit la parole alors que la voiture démarrait.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh, arrête ! S'écria Harry, énervé. Seamus était gêné et tu n'arrêtais pas de le regarder ! Même Théo a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Seamus, point.

- Mais pourquoi ? Insista Harry sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Réponds-moi !

- Et sinon quoi ? Soupira Draco alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge, regardant alors Harry droit dans les yeux.

- Habituellement, je trouve ta possessivité et ta jalousie compréhensives, voire même attachantes, mais là, je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi tu es énervé.

- Je ne suis pas énervé.

- Là, tu te fous de moi, carrément. »

Le feu passa au vert, alors Draco repartit sur la route. Il faisait nuit et l'éclairage publique orangé illuminait la route et les voitures qui roulaient à toute allure sur la ligne goudronnée. Draco sentait le regard de Harry posé sur lui, fixe et attentif. Il voulait une réponse. Et il allait l'avoir.

« Il t'a touché la main.

- Et alors ? Gémit Harry de dépit. Il a juste touché ma main, ça ne veut rien dire.

- Tu as vu comme il te regarde ?! S'écria soudainement le blond. Quand il te parle, c'est comme s'il voulait te draguer ! Non, Harry, je n'ai pas l'imagination fertile. Je sais reconnaître quand un homme drague et je connais bien Seamus. Il est trop gentil, trop intéressé par toi…

- Et tu ne penses pas que c'est par pure curiosité ?

- Harry, c'est mon ex ! Il m'a aimé, on a passé trois mois ensemble ! Il te détestait, à une époque ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est normal qu'il s'intéresse à toi comme ça, qu'il soit aussi gentil ?!

- Précisément, comment ton ex pourrait être attiré par moi ? Tu t'imagines quoi, qu'il va essayer de me draguer ? Pour nous séparer ou parce que je lui plais vraiment ? Arrête de voir le mal partout, Seamus ne connait presque personne alors il discute avec moi, point à la ligne.

- Je ne veux plus que tu le vois. »

Le ton de sa voix était étrange, un peu étranglé. Etonné, Harry regarda son visage, éclairé par intermittence par l'éclairage orangé de la route. Il n'y avait plus de colère sur son visage, ou moins.

« Dray ?

- Je ne veux plus que tu le vois. C'est tout.

- Je vais de temps en temps chez Théo, je…

- Ne t'approche plus de lui, alors. Ne le touche plus. »

C'était une demande aussi égoïste que stupide, et tous les deux le savaient. Pourtant, Harry sentit comme un besoin chez Draco, un besoin de savoir qu'il n'essaierait pas de se rapprocher de lui. Après avoir poussé un léger soupir, Harry se laissa aller contre le siège en cuir.

« J'essaierai. »

Une sorte de soulagement passa sur le visage de Draco, mais il était toujours tendu. Harry se dit qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de le convaincre que ce qu'il pensait était faux ce soir. Il préféra allumer la radio, la conduite rapide et peu stable de Draco le rendant nerveux. A peine entendit-il la voix de Madonna terminer _American life_ que la voiture parut ralentir. Harry eut un léger sourire : Draco avait compris que sa conduite le rendait anxieux. Un chroniqueur voulut rentre un nouvel hommage à Mickael Jackson, il diffusa alors _Billie Jean_. Harry se mit à chanter par-dessus la voix du défunt, détendant l'atmosphère dans la voiture. Il parvint même à arracher un sourire à son amant.

De longues minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la boutique. Après avoir embrassé son petit ami, Harry descendit de la voiture. En sachant que des doutes subsistaient en Draco, malgré ses propos…

**OoO**

Le matin fut assez difficile. Harry mit un temps fou à se lever, presque tiré hors de son lit par sa tante qui, désespérée, se mit à le frapper avec une de ses béquilles. Étrangement, il finit par se lever et aller se doucher, après avoir pris un bon petit-déjeuner assez costaud. Isaline lui avait préparé des tartines beurrées et du chocolat chaud. Vu ce qu'il avait avalé la veille, c'était quand même beaucoup…

Harry ouvrit la boutique, un peu vaseux. Il n'avait pas bu grand-chose la veille, pourtant… Afin de mieux se réveiller, il avait pris une bonne douche tiède qui lui donné encore moins envie de bosser : il aurait largement préféré prendre un bain.

Une fois la boutique ouverte, Harry s'assit au comptoir afin de regarder un peu les rendez-vous de la journée. Isaline le rejoignit, marchant à l'aide de ses béquilles. Elle allait devoir prendre rendez-vous chez un kinésithérapeute afin de bien retrouver l'usage de sa cheville, immobilisée pendant un mois dans le plâtre. Elle pensait aller chez Rolanda Bibine, une femme sèche avec des yeux de chat, plus ou moins connue pour traiter des sportifs, dont Olivier quand il avait des soucis avec son corps d'athlète. Malgré son caractère, le joueur de football lui avait affirmé que c'était une bonne kinésithérapeute.

Enfin, elle verrait ça plus tard. Soudain, le téléphone de la maison sonna. Se remettant sur ses béquilles, Isaline sortit de la boutique pour aller répondre. Harry la regarda faire avec un léger sourire : depuis que Rémi était passé les voir, elle paraissait plus joyeuse, moins boudeuse. Cela s'était encore davantage arrangé depuis qu'on lui avait retiré son plâtre et qu'elle avait rencontré le fils de Rémi. Quand la tatoueuse était revenue, ramenée par Rémi, elle avait raconté à son neveu toute l'aventure en détails : Allan était un adolescent rebelle qui ne voulait pas d'une femme pour lui faire de l'ombre auprès de son père, mais c'était tout de même un bon gamin avec lequel elle avait un peu discuté, une fois les choses mises au point.

En clair, ça démarrait plutôt bien pour elle, et c'était tant mieux. Cela dit, l'adolescent était sauvage, il ne laisserait pas les choses se faire facilement et il restait encore la famille à convaincre. Mais comme le disait Isaline, autant prendre son temps, ils n'étaient pas pressés, loin de là. Et elle voulait être présentable, mince ! Pas avec des béquilles !

Tout à ses pensées, Harry entendit plus qu'il ne vit son premier client entrer, d'une humeur massacrante. Il se dit que la journée commençait bien, surtout que cet homme n'était pas là pour un tatouage des plus simples ni des plus catholique. Sur son dos, Harry avait commencé en début de semaine à tracer un homme nu et bodybuildé en train de… coucher ? Baiser ? Disons s'envoyer en l'air avec une planète Terre… Y'avait quand même mieux, non ?

Pourtant, Harry avait fait des pieds et des mains pour essayer de le convaincre d'abandonner ce projet : il allait forcément regretter un tel tatouage, il ne pourrait pas se mettre nu sans avoir ce dessin sur la peau, ni même en maillot de bain. Harry avait exposé des arguments en béton armé, même Isaline avait essayé de raisonner le client, mais ils ne purent le faire abdiquer. Une fois les papiers signés, Harry dut commencer le travail. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais pour une fois, il regrettait d'avoir choisi ce métier…

Le jeune homme poursuivit donc son travail, incitant son client à s'allonger tandis qu'il s'armait de son appareil, protégeant ses mains et ses bras par mesure d'hygiène. Isaline ne tarda pas à revenir, toute guillerette. Elle attendit un peu avant que l'étudiante en histoire que Harry avait déjà tatouée arrive avec une amie qui avait décidé elle aussi de franchir le pas. Rougissante, la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns retira son pull, se retrouvant alors en débardeur. Elle voulait se faire tatouer le pokémon draco sur l'épaule, ce qui faisait glousser son amie.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

Isaline, très professionnelle, se retint d'en faire de même et commença le tatouage sur la peau pâle de la jeune fille. Avec la radio en fond sonore, c'était agréable de travailler de cette façon, même si le tatouage que Harry pratiquait n'était pas des plus agréable ni à faire, ni à regarder. Déjà que lui, il hésitait à se mettre en maillot avec les ailes qu'il avait dans le dos, mais alors avec une chose pareille… Il y avait des moments où il se posait vraiment des questions sur les gens…

La journée passa tranquillement. Harry eut deux autres clients assez longs et il travailla jusqu'à la fermeture de la boutique. Il travaillait encore sur la chute de reins d'une femme quand un beau gosse sorti de nulle part débarqua chez eux. Le brun fut très étonné quand il vit son petit ami arriver à l'improviste et déclarer qu'il dormait chez eux ce soir. Isaline lui demanda une bonne raison de s'imposer chez elle et Draco poussa un soupir fataliste : il demandait l'asile politique, sa grand-mère était intenable. Cela fit glousser la patronne qui accepta solennellement de lui offrir un abri pour la nuit. Ce qui ravisait Harry, évidemment.

**OoO**

Neuf heures.

Neuf heures dix.

Neuf heures vingt.

Neuf heures trente.

Rageusement, Sirius balança le bouquin qu'il était plus en train de feuilleter que de lire. Hors de lui, il traversa le salon et décrocha le téléphone, appelant une fois de plus son compagnon qui, à nouveau, ne répondit pas à son appel. Pourtant, il y avait une longue suite de « bip » avant que la messagerie ne se déclenche, signe que le téléphone était allumé.

Ce n'était pas normal. Severus ne donnait pas de cours cette semaine, vu que c'était les vacances dans sa faculté, donc son absence prolongée ne pouvait être due à cela. Deux ou trois jours auparavant, Severus l'avait prévenu qu'il passerait sûrement dans un hôpital afin de rendre visite au directeur, un certain Albus Dumbledore, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré malgré l'heure.

Ça faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et Sirius le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à traîner tard le soir, encore moins à improviser des repas avec des collègues ou autre. Severus était quelqu'un d'organisé qui planifiait absolument tout. De plus, il n'avait pas pris la voiture quand il était parti…

Sirius était aussi énervé qu'inquiet. Il n'aimait pas savoir son amant dehors, à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Il avait beau ne pas avoir un mode de vie très réglé malgré les normes que Severus lui imposait, il aimait quand les choses étaient bien faites, comme avoir un petit-déjeuner le matin ou avoir son compagnon avec lui le soir. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas où il était…

Et que son portable était allumé…

Et qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas répondre…

Tout ça, c'était à cause de leurs récentes disputes. Il ne savait plus vraiment par quoi elles avaient débuté peut-être parce que Sirius passait trop de temps devant l'ordinateur, parce que Severus était de mauvaise humeur, parce que l'écrivain était en manque d'inspiration, parce que le professeur en avait marre de ces copies fausses et bourrées de fautes…

Cette tension qui flottait dans l'air avait explosée quand Saphira, leur labrador, avait fait ses besoins dans le salon, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Severus avait explosé en voyant les dégâts et une engueulade avait débuté, finissant dans les cris, les grimaces et les bras levés de rage. Des disputes comme ils en avaient déjà connues plusieurs, qui s'envenimaient avec les jours, car tous deux avaient trop de fierté pour crever l'abcès.

Et voilà à quoi il en était réduit : attendre comme un con que son mec rentre à la maison. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour ce crétin égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à lui. Le pire, dans tout ça, en fait, c'était qu'il était inquiet. Au lieu de s'en faire, il devrait aller se coucher dans son lit et attendre son retour comme si de rien n'était. Mais ça, c'était l'attitude des personnes qui n'attendaient plus rien de leurs partenaires, et Sirius, malgré sa rancune et sa fierté, aimait trop Severus pour se couler dans son lit et s'endormir. Il passerait son temps à guetter chaque bruit de la maison pour savoir si son compagnon était rentré, au lieu de dormir.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il tremblait de colère mais il fit de gros efforts pour se calmer. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être en colère, c'était certainement le meilleur sentiment qu'il pouvait éprouver en cet instant. Car s'il essayait de se calmer, de penser à autre chose ou de relativiser, il savait parfaitement qu'il prendrait un verre d'alcool et finirait par avoir de sombres pensées, ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il préférait être en colère que dépressif et imbibé d'alcool.

Inquiète, Saphira posa sa tête sur le genou de son maître qui la caressa machinalement, passant les doigts sur les poils noirs et soyeux de la jeune chienne. Elle avait grandi et elle était bien belle, même si elle avait tendance à perdre ses poils et à s'étaler n'importe où.

Soudain, la porte du jardin s'ouvrit, grinçant légèrement sur ses gonds. Tous les sens en alerte, Sirius se leva précipitamment alors qu'il entendait des pas crisser sur le gravier, puis des chaussures claquer sur les deux marches du perron. L'écrivain ouvrit la porte à la volée, hors de lui, et il sentit la rage qui bouillonnait en lui s'accroitre quand il rencontra le regard noir et froid de son compagnon.

« Où étais-tu ?!! Hurla-t-il sans préambule.

- J'ai dîné avec des collègues. Pousses-toi, je veux entrer.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?! Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ?!

- Sirius, tu es ridicule, répliqua le professeur en le regardant de haut. Pousses-toi, et tout de suite.

- Avec qui étais-tu ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Réponds-moi !

- On va régler nos comptes encore longtemps sur le perron ou tu comptes me laisser entrer ? Demanda un Severus exaspéré.

- Tu m'as trompé ?

- Voilà autre chose…

- Arrête d'éviter mes questions et réponds-y, au lieu de faire ton intéressant. »

Sirius serrait les dents, prêt à se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. Il avait eu peur, merde ! Et ce n'était pas normal qu'il dîne avec des collègues, comme ça, sans prévenir, et qu'en plus il refuse de lui répondre !

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. »

Blessé par son regard froid, Sirius tourna les talons et monta précipitamment à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Severus poussa un soupir exaspéré et entra à son tour, ignorant Saphira qui secouait la queue près de lui.

A l'étage, Sirius sentait toute la tension qui habitait son corps chuter. Sans réfléchir, de façon mécanique, il prit une bouteille d'alcool cachée dans un de ses tiroirs et un verre. Il se servit et avala le liquide ambré du whisky sans penser à rien. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et ses effets ne tardèrent pas à poindre le bout de leur nez, alors qu'il avalait deux autres verres, comme s'il s'agissait d'eau. Une chaleur agréable et éphémère s'empara de tout son corps, alors qu'il résistait pour ne pas céder aux larmes.

C'était une conduite irrationnelle, comme il en avait de temps en temps. Une tension née de la colère, de l'inquiétude ou de l'anxiété qui n'était pas comprise ou apaisée, et qui le réduisait à se consoler avec une bouteille d'alcool.

Même si c'était stupide. Même si c'était irrationnel. Puéril. Inutile.

Affalé sur le lit, Sirius descendit la moitié de la bouteille, sans entendre Severus monter les escaliers pour prendre une douche. Il se sentait partir, l'esprit embrumé par le whisky, le corps apaisé et les membres alourdis. Une sensation qu'il connaissait bien, une sensation d'engourdissement qui l'avait accompagnée pendant de longs mois. Il pouvait presque voir le visage inquiet puis neutre d'Isaline qui l'aidait à vomir ou qui le couchait dans son lit, le déshabillant pour qu'il prenne son bain ou encore lui retirant sa bouteille d'alcool des mains. Il eut envie de l'appeler, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il n'était qu'un salaud et qu'il lui avait du mal.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu. Même s'il aurait voulu être meilleur.

Il n'était qu'un pourri, un raté, un pédé qui ne valait rien. Dans le fond, il ne servait à rien : Harry avait souffert en son absence et il n'avait pas su voir les sévices qu'il subissait. Il était celui qui fermait les yeux puis demandait pardon. Isaline était celle qui lui fermait les yeux et l'excusait.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rougies, alors que son esprit partait dans des directions aussi diverses que douloureuses, aussi logiques qu'irrationnelles.

Sirius n'entendit pas sa chienne gratter à la porte, ni même le verrou tourner. Il se dit juste que ce n'était pas normal que Severus soit, là, qu'il lui crie dessus, que le verre qu'il tenait à la main se fracasse par terre.

Puis, il s'endormit.

Ni plus ni moins.

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois…

« Allô ?

- C'est Severus.

- Salut Sev' ! Tu vas bien ?

- Pas tellement. Tu es occupée ce soir ? »

Cette demande étonna la tatoueuse mais elle lui répondit quand même.

« Non, pas du tout.

- Tu peux organiser un repas ?

- Severus, où tu veux en venir ?

- Sirius a fait une crise d'angoisse hier. »

Le regard d'Isaline s'assombrit. Il y eut un silence, révélateur, qu'aucun des deux ne voulait briser. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur reprenne la parole. Presque timidement.

« Ça le détendrait un peu. Tu peux organiser une soirée ?

- Compte sur moi. A ce soir. »

Et elle raccrocha.

Ni plus ni moins.

**OoO**

Regarder Harry se muscler était un spectacle assez intéressant. Le regard dans le vague et des écouteurs sur les oreilles, il musclait ses bras par des mouvements de vas-et-viens sur l'appareil, les poids se soulevant de façon régulière. Draco aimait regarder les muscles rouler sous la peau de son petit-ami qui portait un débardeur, ses bras bougeant avec une étonnante facilité.

Quand il en eut terminé avec sa série, Harry se leva et s'assit à côté de Draco sur le vieux lit posé contre le mur, servant plus de banc que de couche. Alors qu'il buvait un coup et reprenait sa respiration, Draco le regardait, des pieds à la tête. Enfin, surtout la tête, car ses joues rougies par l'effort donnaient un aspect adorable à son visage.

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas essayer ? Lui demanda le brun en retirant une oreillette.

- Non mais tu rêves ?

- Draco, je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien… Insista doucement Harry.

- Pourquoi, tu me trouves gros ?! S'écria le blond.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer ? J'ai jamais dit ça !

- A chaque fois que je viens le week-end, tu me dis que je devrais faire du sport, répliqua un Draco très vexé.

- En tant que futur médecin, tu devrais encourager ce genre de pratique au lieu de…

- Mais je t'encourage, Harry ! »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel : qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu, celui-là… Il décida de ne pas insister ou Draco allait vraiment croire qu'il le trouvait enveloppé, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Mais disons que c'était plutôt gênant de sentir le regard de son petit ami continuellement sur lui alors qu'il faisait de la musculation. Et s'il lui disait que c'était embarrassant, Draco ne le lâcherait pas, bien au contraire…

« A quelle heure tu rentres chez toi ?

- Dis tout de suite que tu veux que je m'en aille…

- Je ne te comprends pas, avoua Harry. Quand tu vas chez tes grands-parents à Londres, tu survis, mais quand ta grand-mère vient à Paris…

- Précisément. Je suis chez eux mais ils me laissent tranquille. Quand ma grand-mère est chez moi, elle fouine dans ma chambre et critique tout. J'en peux plus, à croire que tout est parfait, chez elle. »

C'était sans doute ça qu'il supportait le moins chez Druella Black : sa faculté à trouver tout les points négatifs sans voir le moindre aspect positif. Vu qu'elle n'était plus dans sa maison, elle manquait d'activité et les balades dans la capitale avec sa fille l'ennuyaient vite, donc elle parcourait la demeure des Malfoy en long, en large et en travers. Le pire, dans ce genre de situation, c'était qu'elle s'intéressait à son petit-fils et il arrivait même qu'elle fouine dans sa chambre. Ne pouvant supporter cela, Draco la fermait à clé, mais il ne pouvait jeter sa grand-mère dehors quand elle entrait alors qu'il était présent. Le mieux était un repli stratégique, fait en général chez Blaise.

Ce qui l'avait vraiment décidé à partir, c'était que sa mère avait expliqué à Druella que Draco fréquentait actuellement un homme. Jusque là, la vieille femme avait jugé ses tendances homosexuelles comme éphémères, mais apprendre qu'il fréquentait un homme depuis quatre mois, qu'il s'agissait du neveu d'Isaline Anderson et qu'en plus il allait souvent chez eux les week-end… la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Déjà qu'elle lui en voulait d'être parti comme un voleur lors de l'enterrement du grand-père Pollux… Autant dire que la vie de Draco était devenue un Enfer…

« Ne t'énerve pas, c'était juste une question…

- Désolé. J'ai encore une semaine à tenir, et après elle s'en va.

- Ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.

- Ta porte ou ton lit ? »

Harry piqua un fard et Draco éclata de rire. Gêné, le brun lui donna un coup sur la tête : mais quel pervers !

Bon, d'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient été sages la nuit passée. Isaline revenait du kinésithérapeute, ce qui l'avait épuisée alors elle s'était couchée tôt. Par contre, Draco n'était pas du tout fatigué et il profita pleinement du corps de son petit ami qui se laissa dévorer avec plaisir. Cela ne faisait pourtant pas très longtemps qu'ils étaient revenus de Londres et ils avaient passé le jeudi après-midi ensemble, sans oublier le vendredi soir. Cela dit, leurs premières nuits érotiques à Londres leur paraissaient éloignées. Après avoir fait l'amour passionnément à son amant, Draco s'était retrouvé sous ce dernier qui lui montrait plus de tendresse que de vigueur, ce qui l'avait littéralement fait fondre…

C'était étonnant à quel point c'était facile de faire l'amour. Draco attendait plus de pudeur de la part de Harry, qui avait mis un temps fou avant de se donner à lui, rougissant au poindre effleurement ou à une caresse trop osée. Enfin, il le faisait toujours, ça… Bref, même si Harry était toujours aussi embarrassé, il s'ouvrait davantage, ne rejetant pas ses avances qu'il désirait tout autant que lui. Draco, quant à lui, avait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié du corps de son petit ami. Et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui était si facile de laisser Harry retourner la situation, pourquoi c'était si facile de le laisser le toucher et lui faire l'amour. D'un autre côté, Draco ne voulait pas comprendre, juste savourer. Il se dit que, comme toutes ces niaises du lycée le lui avaient répété, c'était meilleur quand on le faisait avec la personne qu'on aimait.

« Bref, passons, soupira Harry d'un air dépité. Tu es libre mercredi ?

- Je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?

- Bah Théo m'a appelé hier matin, il organise une soirée avec des amis à lui.

- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je voie, hésita le blond. Je te répondrai demain.

- Je viens te chercher demain ?

- D'accord. »

La routine se réinstallait, peu à peu. Même si aucun des deux n'en parlait, ils ressentaient l'absence de l'autre…

**OoO**

Finalement, il n'avait pas pu venir. Cette chère Druella avait décidé d'organiser un dîner dans un restaurant huppé où seraient présents quelques membres plus ou moins éloignés de la famille. Draco ne pouvait se dérober à cette obligation : sa mère lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait venir et il ne pouvait tirer aucun soutien de la part de son père. Les hommes sont des êtres solides et courageux, que diable ! Fuir devant le danger était inacceptable…

En entendant ces mots au téléphone, Harry avait haussé les épaules : bah, ce n'était pas grave. Sauf que Draco ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil, et ce que le tatoueur ignorait, c'était que son petit ami avait tenté de convaincre sa mère de changer la date de ce repas. Il ne voulait pas que Harry se rende seul à cette soirée entre amis.

Quand il sortait avec quelqu'un, Draco partait du principe que, même si on tenait à la personne, on ne devait pas l'empêcher de se rendre à des soirées avec des amis ou alors s'imposer dans lesdites soirées. C'était quelque chose que Draco ne supportait pas, même s'il était venu à la boite de nuit à Londres. En l'occurrence, ce soir-là, Harry sortait avec Théo, Ron, un certain Neville et quelques amis à eux. Rien de bien méchant, en somme, surtout que Draco connaissait quelques personnes du groupe.

Mais il y avait un bémol. Un gros bémol. Seamus.

Il y avait quelque chose de pas très net dans cette histoire et Draco ne mettait pas cela sur le compte de la paranoïa. Certes, c'était très subtil, mais Draco sentait bien que Seamus avait des idées derrière la tête, par la façon qu'il avait de regarder Harry, de lui parler, de bouger ses mains et de sourire. Il lisait l'intérêt dans ses yeux et le blond trouvait louche cette idée de vouloir se mettre devant lui. Merde, Seamus était son ex ! Pourquoi voulait-il autant converser avec Harry ?

Draco avait des doutes. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont Seamus avait posé sa main sur celle de Harry, placée sur son épaule de façon négligée et innocente. Seamus était intéressé par Harry, forcément. Avec des intentions plus ou moins positives. Peut-être voulait-il les séparer ? Prendre Harry pour mieux le jeter ensuite ? Ou tout simplement le séduire parce qu'il le voulait ? Le blond se faisait peut-être des idées et il en avait parfaitement conscience, d'où son désir d'aller à cette soirée avec Harry. Juste pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

Mais sa grand-mère adorée voulait que ça se passe un mercredi et non un mardi ou un jeudi. Finalement, Draco avait appelé Théo en lui demandant de garder pour lui ce qu'il allait lui dire. L'étudiant avait paru étonné jusqu'à ce que le blond lui demande de surveiller Seamus et Harry : ce n'était peut-être que de la paranoïa, mais il trouvait l'intérêt de Seamus pour son petit-ami plutôt étrange. Et Draco fut ravi d'entendre que Théo aussi commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes là-dessus. Lui promettant qu'il garderait tout pour lui, il lui promit de surveiller son colocataire.

**OoO**

Et le voici donc là, à surveiller l'irlandais qui lui servait de colocataire et l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Enfin, autant résumer, c'était son meilleur ami.

Putain de merde, il était en train de regarder si le gay qui pionçait dans la chambre à côté de la sienne ne draguait pas son pote bisexuel, à larges tendances homosexuelles… Et cela pour rendre service au petit ami de son meilleur ami… Ouh la la, mais dans quoi s'était-il embarqué encore ?

« Théo, arrête de faire la gueule et avance !

- J'avance, ça se voit pas ? Grogna Théo alors que Harry poussait un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Dépêche, la tarlouze, ou on va manquer le film !

- Ta gueule Georges !

- Si tata t'entendait…

- Justement, elle m'entend pas, répliqua l'étudiant d'un air boudeur. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? »

Harry rigola en lui montrant discrètement du doigt les jumeaux Weasley qui, encore une fois, avaient été très imaginatifs pour trouver des tenues à la fois colorées et affreuses, ce qui rendait le résultat plutôt bizarre. Et cela ajouté aux trois amis de Théo qui avaient bu un petit coup de trop… Devant eux, Ron et Neville discutaient joyeusement : aucun doute, eux aussi avait bu un verre de trop.

En arrière restaient donc Harry, Théo et Seamus. De façon subtile, l'étudiant s'était mis entre les deux. Car aucun doute qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Enfin, pas du côté de Harry : ce dernier était fidèle et loin de penser une seule seconde que Seamus lui faisait du charme. Oui, parce ce crétin incapable de contrôler ses hormones lui faisait du charme. Gentiment. Doucement. Mais la façon dont il lui parlait, la façon dont il le regardait, lui souriait, laissait entendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière cette attitude plus que sympathique. Contrairement à Draco, Théo ne voyait pas du tout de la paranoïa : Seamus était en train de draguer Harry.

Ce constat lui fit un choc. Certes, il trouvait l'attitude de son colocataire vis-à-vis de Harry plutôt étrange, il était trop proche de lui, il recherchait trop sa compagnie. Cela dit, à la limite, ça pouvait se comprendre. Mais maintenant qu'il avait bien regardé et bien écouté ce que Seamus disait… Non, ce n'était pas normal. Seamus cachait quelque chose et Harry ne voyait rien. Qu'aurait-il pu voir, de toute façon ? Evidemment, il ne pouvait imaginer que l'ex de son petit ami lui fasse du charme. C'était ce que pensait Théo, et dans le fond, lui-même avait eu du mal à y croire quand Draco l'avait appelé.

Sauf que c'était évident. Encore tout à l'heure, l'irlandais avait pris le bras de Harry, de façon assez naturelle, comme il le faisait avec Théo d'ailleurs. Sauf que Harry n'était ni son colocataire, ni un homophobe à emmerder. Juste le copain de son ex, ce qui était déjà beaucoup.

Ils entrèrent dans le cinéma _UGC_ comme des touristes, les mains dans les poches sans avoir fait la moindre réservation. Ils firent donc la queue pendant près d'un quart d'heure : c'était la sortie du tout dernier film de Jean Dujardin et ses potes voulaient absolument le voir. On ne pouvait pas dire que Théo raffole de cet acteur ni de ses blagues, mais bon, même Seamus avait envie d'aller voir ce film… Dans le tas, il y avait juste Harry qui n'était pas tellement motivé, mais lui, c'était un cas à part : il avait de grosses lacunes concernant sa culture cinématographique… il ne savait même pas de quoi le film parlait, d'ailleurs.

Et pendant tout le temps que dura leur attente, Harry ne lâcha pas Ron et Neville une seule seconde, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi avec eux, même de mécanique alors qu'il n'y connaissait quasiment rien. Théo comprit bien vite qu'il voulait se débarrasser un peu de Seamus qui était vraiment collant, le refourguant alors à son colocataire. Ce dernier trouva la légère déception de l'irlandais quelque peu suspecte…

Quand ils eurent enfin leurs tickets, ils s'achetèrent du pop-corn et montèrent par les escalators dans les étages. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver en salle 21 et à y rentrer. Trouver une place fut un casse-tête impressionnant : la majorité des places était déjà prise, le groupe dut se séparer pour avoir une chance de trouver quelques places non disparates dans la foule. Harry, Seamus, Théo et son ami Carlos se retrouvèrent donc ensemble dans une rangée. L'irlandais fit en sorte de se retrouver à côté du tatoueur, évidemment. Les publicités avaient déjà commencé, dévoilant les intrigues des films à venir, faisant la promotion des _Kit-Kat ball_ et de _BNP Paribas_, « partenaire de tous les cinémas ».

Enfin, le film commença. Avec son lot de surprises. Seamus savait que c'était un film à frissons, bien loin des éternelles comédies que Jean Dujardin jouait d'habitude. De façon bêtement romantique, Seamus prévoyait d'effleurer la main de Harry, juste un peu, légèrement. Oui, c'était cliché, du déjà-vu…

Durant cette soirée, Harry s'était montré très amical et gentil, comme d'habitude. Puisque Draco n'était pas là, Seamus n'avait plus la sensation d'être surveillé ou de faire attention à ses faits et gestes. Il ne savait pas le blond jaloux, loin de là, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été avec lui. Cela dit, sa possessivité se sentait dans les gestes qu'il avait à l'encontre de Harry. De part son absence, le brun ne pouvait que se sentir un peu plus libre et se laisser aller. Sauf que ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas : il restait exactement le même, comme si Draco était toujours là à côté de lui. Cela dit, Seamus put lui parler sans craindre la réaction du blond.

Et plus il le voyait, plus il avait envie de prendre la main du tatoueur, toucher sa joue, être vraiment à l'origine de ses sourires, faire briller ses yeux émeraude… il avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes… des fantasmes qu'il nourrissait à son encontre, et qui donnaient envie de le séduire encore plus qu'avant…

Le film démarra de façon plutôt tranquille avant de gagner en suspens au fil des minutes. Alors que Carlos semblait tout simplement passionné par ce qu'il voyait, Théo s'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. L'acteur n'était pas mauvais mais l'intrigue un peu banale… jusqu'à ce que l'acteur soit enfermé dans un espace réduit dont il ne pouvait sortir, bien qu'il tapât comme un fou sur les murs et la porte. Automatiquement, la main de Harry se referma sur la sienne avec force. Peu surpris, Théo regarda son visage inquiet : sa légère claustrophobie refaisait surface… Alors le jeune homme se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota que la scène allait vite passer, ce qui rassura moyennement son ami.

Pile à ce moment-là, quand le suspens était à son comble, Seamus voulut attraper la main de Harry mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le tissu de l'accoudoir. Etonné, l'irlandais tourna la tête vers le brun et vit avec stupeur sa main serrée sur son pantalon et l'autre étroitement liée à celle de Théo, vers lequel il semblait penché. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que leurs mains se lâchèrent et que Harry reprit une place normale sur son siège mais, sans comprendre et énervé, Seamus maugréa intérieurement, attendant la fin du long-métrage.

Quand les lumières revinrent, Seamus allait ouvrir sa bouche quand Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, ce qui fit rire Théo. Ce dernier se pencha vers Harry qui cachait son visage entre ses mains, apparemment gêné.

« Hey, fais pas le gêné, espèce de chochotte !

- C'est pas marrant… Grogna Harry, le visage toujours caché.

- C'est que tu m'as fait mal en plus, fit Théo en regardant sa main droite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Harry est légèrement claustrophobe et il a pas trop aimé la scène quand Dujardin était enfermé. Allez, écarte les mains, crétin… C'est moi où t'es tout pâle ?

- Ça vous dérange si on sort ? On étouffe ici… »

Aussitôt, Seamus sauta sur ses pieds et quitta rangée qui se vidait progressivement, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Harry et Théo se tenaient la main. Il se trouva bien stupide de s'être énervé pour rien mais l'inquiétude qu'il ressentit envoyant que, effectivement, les joues de Harry étaient plutôt pâles balaya de ses pensées cette petite crise.

« T'es sûr que ça va ?

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. »

Il lui fit un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant et il l'était plus ou moins. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la salle immense, rejoignant le couloir où ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin, le temps que les autres sortent à leur tour. Seamus fut aux petits soins avec Harry, lui demandant toutes les deux secondes s'il allait bien, s'il voulait boire, manger… Harry ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien du tout… et il hésitait entre jeter un regard noir à Théo qui se marrait ou l'étrangler… le deuxième choix lui paraissait plaisant…

Malheureusement, ou heureusement selon les cas, les autres arrivèrent rapidement, les uns enchantés par le film qu'ils venaient de voir, les autres restés sur leur faim. Etant donné que tout le monde s'était retrouvé, ils décidèrent de boire un coup dans un bar avant de rentrer chez eux. Une fois la tournée faite dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

Ce qui sonnait comme une libération pour Harry…

**OoO**

« Je te jure qu'il est louche…

- Oh, arrêtes, t'exagères…

- Moi ?! J'exagère ?

- J'avoue que s'il nous dit qu'il est bizarre, c'est que ça doit être un cas…

- Au lieu de te mêler de ce qu'il ne te regarde pas, mets tes chaussures et ton manteau.

- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, ça va te faire des rides. »

Nymph' lui tira la langue avec une maturité à couper le souffle, ce qui fit pouffer Harry. Isaline ricana puis disparut de l'encadrement de la porte, ses béquilles claquant sur le linoléum de l'arrière-boutique. Quand elle fut repartie, Harry revint à sa tâche, à savoir finir le tatouage du pokémon Draco sur l'épaule d'une jolie étudiante. Mais Nymph' ne lâcha pas l'affaire, revenant à la charge, sans laisser Harry repenser à son petit ami qu'il était actuellement en train de comparer avec le pokémon…

« Donc tu trouves ce type bizarre…

- Nymph'… Tu sais, je peux comprendre qu'il veuille se rapprocher de moi, mais là, c'est trop ! C'est bizarre qu'il veuille être mon ami, je sors avec son ex ! Seamus devrait me détester au lieu de…

- Peut-être que tu lui plais, sombre crétin !

- Voilà autre chose… »

Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre Draco quand elle lui disait ça… surtout qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui depuis leur coup de téléphone du mercredi midi…

« Si ça se trouve, ce mec est intéressé par toi, insista la tatoueuse. Ce serait pas le premier et sûrement pas le dernier.

- Tu veux me séparer de Draco ou quoi ?

- Oh mon Ryry, ne pense pas des choses pareilles… Plus sérieusement, maintenant que t'es avec Draco, je flippe moins : tu vas pas nous ramener un pauvre con qui sait même pas manger avec une fourchette et un couteau. Mais je pense quand même ce Seamus est intéressé par toi. A ta place, je me méfierai !

- Et pourquoi je me méfierai ? Demanda Harry avec évidence. J'ai quelqu'un, pourquoi j'irai voir ailleurs ? Et si ça se trouve, je me fais des idées, il est juste comme ça de nature.

- T'as vu beaucoup de mec qui font copain-copain avec les copains de leurs ex ? Répliqua Nymph'.

- Non, mais j'ai déjà rencontré des hommes comme Seamus.

- Moi aussi.

- Et c'est vraiment collant… »

Nymph' et la cliente de Harry gloussèrent, se moquant gentiment de lui : il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, avec ce type… Sa collègue lui demanda s'il allait en parler avec Draco mais Harry s'insurgea : et puis quoi encore ?! Déjà qu'il était jaloux à propos de Seamus, il n'allait quand même pas le conforter dans ses doutes… Ces propos firent rire les deux filles ainsi qu'Isaline qui entrait dans la boutique avec Liloute dans les pattes. Le visage de Nymph' s'assombrit.

« Il arrive quand, le médecin ?

- Dans cinq minutes. Nymph', souris un peu au lieu de faire la tête : tu me fais de la peine, tu sais ? »

Ce qui n'était pas faux : voir Nymph' refuser obstinément sa relation avec Rémi avait quelque chose de blessant. Isaline ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'accueille avec les bras grands ouverts et un sourire éclatant, mais au moins qu'elle tolère leurs sorties et sa présence.

« Et pourquoi tu le vois autant ? Il est déjà passé mercredi !

- Parce que t'appelle ça « passé » ?! »

Ouais, bon, elle n'avait pas tord… Ce jour-là, Sirius était passé à la boutique histoire de cuisiner un peu son filleul adoré, sauf que c'était précisément le soir où il sortait avec ses amis et justement le soir où Isaline devait dîner avec Rémi. Autant dire que Sirius laissa tomber les aventures amoureuses de Harry, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci, pour celle d'Isaline, au plus grand déplaisir de cette dernière.

Ce soir-là, Rémi arriva en avance. S'il avait été gêné par la méfiance de Nymph' à son égard, il flippa carrément en faisant la connaissance de Sirius Black, un homme séduisant et terriblement sympathique. Tellement sympathique que Rémi se demanda s'il se foutait de lui ou s'il était vraiment sincère. Il était trop amical, trop gentil, trop… naturel pour que ce soit… naturel…

Il fallut qu'Isaline plante une de ses béquilles dans le pied délicat de son ami pour que ce dernier cesse de harceler le pauvre médecin et se mette à lui gueuler dessus : il voulait faire connaissance avec son nouveau copain, ce n'était pas méchant ! Et dans le fond, il n'avait pas tord… sauf que Rémi avait la curieuse impression qu'il cherchait plus à le tester qu'autre chose… Et Harry gloussait en disant que ça lui rappelait quand il avait rencontré Draco pour la première fois. Un peu plus tard, le médecin demanda à Isaline des précisions qui balaya de la main ses paroles, lui affirmant que c'était trop compliqué à raconter.

« Attends, c'était limite s'il ne le coinçait pas dans un placard pour lui faire un interrogatoire ! Dit Isaline d'un air énervé.

- Pas mal comme idée, approuva Nymph' en imaginant la scène.

- Je pense pas que Rémi se serait laissé faire, répliqua Harry en appliquant un pansement sur le tatouage terminé. Il a l'air gentil mais il ne va pas se laisser faire par Sirius. Surtout que mercredi il a joué au même jeu que Sirius. »

Ne sachant pas bien si ce type était sincère ou moqueur, Rémi avait adopté la même attitude que lui. Il savait bien jouer à ce jeu-là, et c'était certainement pour cela que Sirius ne le lâchait pas.

« A mon avis, poursuivit Harry, il ne sait pas dans quelle famille de fous il est entré.

- Il va vite le comprendre, rigola Nymph' avec ironie.

- Draco a bien su s'adapter, pourquoi pas lui ? »

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Faisant demi-tour, Isaline partit dans le couloir, poursuivie par Nymph' qui la dépassa sans problème pour ouvrir la porte en première. Harry éclata de rire en voyant ces gamines se faire la course, tandis que sa cliente lui payait la fin du tatouage.

Au garde-à-vous devant la porte, Rémi et son fils attendaient patiemment qu'on leur ouvre. Le médecin avait proposé à son fils passer l'après-midi tous les trois, de façon à faire un peu plus connaissance. Cela tombait bien car Rémi avait un jour de congé et Allan n'avait jamais cours le vendredi après-midi. Néanmoins, l'adolescent avait accepté de mauvaise grâce : passer du temps avec cette femme ne lui plaisait pas des masses, et en même temps, elle ne semblait pas être comme les autres pouffiasses que son père avait rencontrées. L'adolescent avait donc accepté.

Avant d'arriver, son père l'avait prévenu qu'il y avait des gens bizarres chez Isaline : son meilleur ami et sa tatoueuse, qui semblaient être contre leur relation. Donc, il lui demandait, pour une fois, de vraiment fermer sa bouche ou ils n'étaient pas couchés. Etonné, Allan avait hoché la tête en se demandant si son père n'exagérait pas.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Ce fut une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui vint leur ouvrir, ses cheveux courts teints en violet tirant sur le rose, les oreilles percées de nombreuses fois et un air peu avenant au visage.

« Bonjour, Nymph', fit Rémi en tendant la main que la tatoueuse prit de mauvaise grâce.

- Bonjour, baragouina Allan.

- Nymph', pousses-toi, t'es grosse. »

Isaline apparut à son tour, campée sur ses béquilles. Cette fois-ci, Rémi put reconnaître qu'elle s'était bien habillée : un jean bleu moulait ses jambes fines et elle portait une veste en cuir ouverte, laissant voir son pull vert foncé à grosses mailles. Comparé à ce qu'elle portait d'habitude en raison de son plâtre, elle était presque élégante…

La tatoueuse embrassa Rémi sur les deux joues et en fit de même avec Allan qui semblait lui faire de la soupe à la grimace. Joyeuse après-midi en perspective…

« Nymph' ! Cria soudain Harry de la boutique. Ton client est arrivé. »

A contre cœur, Nymph' tourna les talons et partit et disparut du couloir, rejoignant la boutique.

« T'es arrivé en avance, remarqua Isaline.

- Mais tu es prête, apparemment.

- Bah oui, personne ne va m'aider à mettre mes chaussures et je mets une heure à les enfiler.

- Bonjour Monsieur ! »

Harry venait d'apparaître dans le couloir, dans une tenue négligée mais néanmoins correcte. Etonné, Allan le regarda de la tête aux pieds, appréciant son style de vêtements et ses mèches rouges dans ses cheveux noirs. Un air un peu voyou.

« Vous allez bien ? Fit-il en lui tendant une main accueillante.

- Appelez-moi Rémi, Harry, répliqua le médecin en lui serrant la main, vu que c'était bien la seule personne ici à être sympathique avec lui sans arrière-pensées.

- D'accord. Bonjour, jeune homme.

- Salut, dit Allan en lui serrant la main à son tour.

- Ryry, si l'autre crétin en manque d'amour qui te sert de parrain se ramène, tu lui dis que je suis partie me balader et que je n'ai pas mon portable. Mais si t'as un problème, tu m'appelles.

- T'as ta bombe lacrymogène ? Se moqua Harry devant son attitude de maman poule.

- Espèce d'idiot…

- Ryry !! Gueula Nymph' de la boutique. Y'a un certain Seamus qui veut te causer ! »

Harry et Isaline se regardèrent, puis la tatoueuse éclata de rire alors que le jeune homme faisait une gueule à mourir de rire.

« C'est pas possible, j'ai la poisse aujourd'hui…

- T'as la poisse depuis hier ! Entre Sirius qui te cuisine et Seamus…

- Ils vont me rendre fous… Soupira Harry en quittant l'entrée d'un pas traînant.

- Bon après-midi, mon chéri ! »

Le tatoueur regagna la boutique, se demandant ce que Seamus pouvait bien lui vouloir à trois heures de l'après-midi un vendredi. Se reconstituant un sourire charmant, Harry traversa l'arrière-boutique avant d'entrer dans le magasin, où Nymph' était en train de parler avec un garçon maigre. Il vit tout de suite Seamus, près du comptoir, apparemment gêné d'être là. Harry lui fit signe de le suivre et, ensemble, ils allèrent dans la cuisine.

« Salut, tu vas bien ?

- Plus ou moins, oui, un peu fatigué. Désolé de te déranger en plein boulot…

- Justement, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, ma cliente doit arriver dans une dizaine de minutes. Tu aurais dû prévenir… »

Seamus s'assit sur une chaise, se triturant les doigts de façon nerveuse. Harry posa une fesse sur la table et se pencha vers lui, se demandant bien ce qui lui arrivait. Leur position proche embrassait l'irlandais, il ne savait plus par quoi commencer, alors qu'il avait répété son discours des dizaines de fois avant d'arriver…

« En fait, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose… mais c'est assez personnel…

- Tu sais Seamus, toi et moi, on ne se connait pas bien, alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu en parles à Théo.

- Sauf que Théo est homophobe et il ne comprendrait pas. »

Vu comme ça…

« C'est… en fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, tu sais… enfin, toi et moi, comme tu le disais, on n'est pas très proches, mais j'ai peu d'amis et côté homosexuels… ce sont plus des ex que des amis…

- Je vois le genre, fit Harry avec un léger rire. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une affaire de cœur ?

- Je crois que je tombe amoureux. »

Le visage de Harry afficha une honnête surprise, comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose. Enfin, tout sauf ça.

« Seamus, je veux pas avoir l'air de te jeter, mais parler d'amour à Moi…

- Harry, je suis passé par-dessus ça, tu le sais, soupira Seamus. A qui je pourrais parler de ça ? A Théo ? Draco ? Mes ex ? Si ce sont mes ex, c'est parce qu'ils en ont marre de moi ou parce que j'en ai marre d'eux. J'ai jamais vraiment réussi à avoir des amis. Des connaissances, ouais, mais sans plus…

- Donc tu me demandes à moi de t'aider ? S'étonna Harry qui se demanda si, à tout hasard, on ne l'avait pas balancé dans une autre dimension.

- T'es bien gay, non ?

- A la base, je suis bisexuel.

- Sauf que tu sors avec un homme. À ce que je sache, Draco n'est pas encore devenu une fille. »

Quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à de la jalousie piqua le cœur de Harry : il venait de se rappeler que Seamus avait couché avec Draco, et donc, qu'il savait très bien que Draco était un homme. Et un bel homme, en plus, bien proportionné.

« Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée, Seamus, je t'écoute.

- T'es sérieux ? Tu vas m'aider ?

- Tu sais, même si t'es l'ex de Draco, je te trouve plutôt sympa. »

Seamus sentit dans sa phrase une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis de lui. Ce qui était normal et compréhensible.

« Donc, je suis amoureux. D'un homme, mais déjà pris. »

Pendant une dizaine de minutes qui semblèrent s'étirer dans le temps, Seamus parla à Harry de l'homme dont il était en train de tomber amoureux, faisant en sorte qu'il ne devine pas qu'il s'agissait de lui. À vrai dire, la description qu'il fit de lui était si peu fournie que même Draco aurait pensé à quelqu'un d'autre, du moins s'il n'avait pas de doutes. Ce qu'il avait peut-être. Seamus n'en était pas sûr.

En tout cas, Harry ne paraissait avoir aucun doute. Il lui posait quelques questions, mais surtout, il l'écoutait parler. Seamus avait réellement toute son attention, ce qui était une chose agréable. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Harry, attentif et compréhensif, qui allait au-delà de certains préjugés. Il y avait une certaine liberté à parler avec lui. Ce genre de choses faisait de lui un ami idéal. L'étudiant comprenait pourquoi Théo appréciait autant le tatoueur et pourquoi il avait passé outre ses préjugés sur les homosexuels. Harry n'était pas un homme hors du commun mais plutôt banal. Une banalité plaisante, séduisante. Un homme qui n'attirait pas forcément le regard mais l'amour.

Ils furent interrompus par la collègue de Harry : sa cliente était arrivée. Seamus fut un peu déçu mais secrètement content d'avoir pu parler seul à seul avec Harry. Il avait eu son approche en douceur, le reste devrait se faire tout seul…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Salut les jeunes !

**Lys :** Hello les p'tits gens :-) !

Encore une fois, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et je suis heureuse que l'OS Et si Harry Potter mourrait a plu à certains d'entre vous !

**Lys :** Il a été écrit en deux semaines à peu près, en plus :p.

Bon. J'ai une nouvelle à annoncer.

**Lys :** Roulement de tambours.

J'ai cédé. Oui, j'ai cédé ! Oui Jojo, moi, la tête de mule, j'ai cédé à ton caractère de cochon et j'ai coupé mon chapitre en deux parce qu'il était trop long…

**Lys :** Ce qui signifie que la fic ne fera pas 30 chapitres tout pile ! XD Ce qui est un choc pour l'auteur…

Voui… J'aime les nombres ronds T.T

**Lys :** Ratéééé !

T.T J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 24

Tandis qu'elle versait du lait dans un verre avec un fond de sirop de fraise, Isaline entendit les _Village People_ chanter _YMCA_ dans son réfrigérateur. Ah, c'était donc là qu'il était passé, ce portable voyageur…

« Ryry !

- Oui ??

- Y'a ton portable qui sonne dans le frigo ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry dévala l'escalier, déboula dans la cuisine, récupéra son portable dans le frigidaire et repartit aussi sec, laissant sa tante savourer son verre de lait à la fraise, maigre compensation à cette heure de torture qu'elle avait passée chez Mme Bibine. Harry décrocha tout en montant les escaliers et il entendit avec plaisir la voix de Draco dans son téléphone portable.

« C'est moi. Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais, ça va. Alors ce dîner avec ta grand-mère, c'était bien ? Lui demanda Harry alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Si je te dis pourquoi elle voulait faire ça mercredi, tu vas te moquer de moi. Ou m'engueuler, au choix.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna le brun. Il y avait une occasion spéciale ?

- C'était l'anniversaire de ma mère. »

Bien malgré lui, Harry éclata d'un rire nerveux : cet idiot avait complètement oublié l'anniversaire de sa mère, c'était malin, ça !

« Enfin, je l'ai compris quand m'a grand-mère m'a demandé si j'avais bien un cadeau. Je l'avais déjà acheté, mais ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Harry, arrête de glousser, tu veux ?

- Comment on peut oublier l'anniversaire de sa mère ?

- Il t'est déjà arrivé d'oublier celui d'Isaline, non ?

- Non. »

Jamais. C'était une date gravée dans sa mémoire. Il entendit Draco grogner et Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air un peu triste. Draco n'était vraiment pas proche de ses parents, il en venait à oublier des dates importantes comme celles-ci. Et dire qu'il avait insisté auprès de sa mère pour essayer de changer la date du repas…

« Ma date d'anniversaire aussi, tu vas l'oublier.

- 31 juillet ?

- Tiens, tu t'en rappelles.

- Allez, arrête. Alors, cette soirée du mercredi ? »

Draco voulait couper court à cet épisode, il s'en voulait déjà assez d'avoir oublié l'anniversaire de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas paru vexée un seul instant, même s'il avait voulu changer la date de cette soirée sans penser qu'elle soufflerait ses bougies ce soir-là. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à acheter un cadeau en avance ou, vraiment, ça aurait fait tache.

« Ça a été, c'était sympa.

- Même avec Seamus ?

- Oui, je te rassure, on ne s'est pas battu.

- Crétin… »

Le blond préféra ne pas répondre. Il avait téléphoné à Théo le lendemain-même de cette soirée et ce dernier n'avait pas omis de lui dire que Seamus devait avoir des idées cachées. Il ne voulait pas jouer la mauvaise langue, et si Seamus découvrait qu'il avait dit des choses sur lui, Théo ne nierait pas : pour lui, on ne faisait pas du charme à quelqu'un de déjà pris, homme ou pas. Cela dit, il ne donna pas de détails à Draco, il n'était agent secret, non plus.

« Par contre, il est venu hier.

- Pardon ? Fit Draco, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

- Il voulait discuter, mais il n'est pas…

- Parler de quoi ? Le coupa-t-il.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Harry, je veux savoir.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Harry avec fermeté. Je n'ai pas à te raconter…

- Je veux savoir !

- T'as pas confiance en moi ou quoi ?

- Seamus est bizarre avec toi, Harry, et je veux savoir de quoi vous avez parlé !

- Est-ce que je mêle de tes affaires, moi ? Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu racontes à Seamus quand vous vous voyez à la fac ?

- C'est pas pareil !

- C'est la même chose, Draco ! Oh et puis tu me soules. »

Et Harry raccrocha, agacé par cette nouvelle crise de jalousie que Draco lui faisait. Dans cette histoire, c'était plutôt lui qui devrait être jaloux ! Le blond voyait Seamus plus souvent que lui et il avait plusieurs copains et copines, donc c'était à Harry de se méfier davantage et piquer des scandales !

Le tatoueur posa son portable sur le bureau, exaspéré, puis sortit de sa chambre. En bas, Isaline était en train de préparer le repas. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il la vit tenir dans un équilibre précaire sur ses gambettes, elle faillit même tomber mais Harry la rattrapa et la força à s'asseoir, reprenant la préparation du dîner.

« T'as l'air énervé, Ryry. Ça va pas ?

- Disputé avec Draco.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est trop jaloux. »

Harry ne pensait pas que Draco serait aussi possessif. Il le voyait plutôt comme quelqu'un, non pas d'indifférent, mais de tolérant. Il l'avait rassuré quand Harry avait découvert qui était Astoria. Mais jamais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Draco deviendrait comme ça. En même temps, c'était flatteur, cela prouvait que Draco tenait à lui. Et en même temps, ça prenait des tournures assez particulières…

« Les homosexuels sont souvent très jaloux.

- Tata, je suis homosexuel, lui fit remarquer Harry.

- Ouais, je sais, soupira Isaline. Mais c'est dans ton caractère, tu montres moins ta jalousie. Draco doit flipper. Tu sais, on dit que les nanas sont très jalouses, mais les garçons, c'est pas mieux. Quand on est sorti, avec Rémi, un homme m'a accostée. Tu aurais vu comme il était jaloux… »

Ça la faisait bien rire, ça. En même temps, c'était plutôt amusant. Avec Allan, ils avaient décidé d'aller au cinéma pour regarder un film d'action, même si Rémi n'était pas très emballé. Vu qu'ils étaient largement en avance, ils avaient décidé de faire un tour dans le centre commercial, passant une bonne vingtaine de minutes à la _Fnac_. Tandis que Rémi partait dans la section des romans, Isaline et Allan s'étaient enfuis du côté des CDs. Quand Rémi parvint à les retrouver dans les dédalles du magasin, la tatoueuse s'était faite accostée par une charmant quinquagénaire qui semblait lui faire la cours, ce qui amusait visiblement Allan. Le gamin éclata de rire quand il vit son père reprendre les choses en mains et attraper Isaline par le bras. Et sa réaction la fit glousser, surtout que les joues du médecin étaient toutes rouges.

« Les hommes jaloux, c'est trop mignon…

- T'abuses…

- Même pas vrai ! »

Voire Rémi vexé parce qu'elle papotait joyeusement avec un autre homme avait quelque chose de flatteur. Suite à cette petite aventure, ils étaient allés au cinéma ensemble. Puis, au lieu de la ramener chez elle, Rémi l'emmena chez eux, histoire de boire un café. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, Allan semblait l'accepter plutôt bien. Peut-être parce qu'elle essayait de le comprendre, de se mettre à son niveau, ou alors parce qu'elle était encore « jeune » dans sa tête… enfin bref, le fait était qu'il avait accepté qu'elle reste préparer le dîner qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble.

Au cours de cet après-midi, Isaline avait beaucoup parlé avec Allan. D'abord fermé, il s'était ouvert peu à peu. Elle mettait cela sur le fait qu'il lui parlait de trucs qu'elle connaissait, comme les groupes de rock ou de métal, ou encore les jeux vidéos. Oui, elle avait quarante piges, mais elle connaissait _Final Fantasy_ et _Need for speed_. De quoi la faire remonter dans son estime. Donc, elle avait beaucoup parlé avec lui. Elle l'avait même fait rire. Allan était de ces gosses rebelles qui voulaient jouer les durs, mais ça ne marchait pas bien longtemps avec elle : Isaline en avait maté des plus coriaces que ça. Et l'ouverture d'Allan semblait ravir son père, qui parla beaucoup lui aussi. Comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait avec son fils.

En somme, cet après-midi s'était passé de la meilleure façon qui soit, alors qu'Isaline était montée dans la voiture quelque peu pessimiste. Quand ils s'étaient quittés, Rémi lui avait dit qu'Allan l'acceptait pour le moment sûrement parce qu'elle parlait son langage, ce que lui ne parvenait déjà plus à faire. La tatoueuse avait répliqué qu'il était son père et il n'avait jamais été confronté à de la rébellion. Par contre, elle, elle connaissait.

« Réconcilies-toi avec lui, ça sert à rien de rester sur ce genre de disputes.

- Il exagère.

- Si tu le dis… »

Harry servit les pommes de terre et le steak dans leurs assiettes, puis il s'installa à table et le repas commença. Le regard posé sur l'écran de la télévision qui diffusait les informations, tous deux gardaient le silence, commentant çà et là quelques nouvelles. Isaline était fatiguée et elle avait envie d'aller se coucher, même s'il n'était pas très tard. Une fois le repas terminé, elle partit se doucher tandis que son neveu faisait la vaisselle et nettoyait la table. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la télévision.

« Y'a rien ce soir à la télé, soupira Isaline en feuilletant le _Télé Loisirs_. Tu choisis un film ?

- _Le journal de Bridget Jones_ ?

- Qui est l'abruti qui nous a acheté ce DVD ?

- Sirius, répondit Harry tout en regardant les autres titres.

- Ça m'étonne même pas… Soupira la tatoueuse d'un air exaspéré.

- _Barry Crotter à l'école des sorciers_ ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ? »

Comme deux gosses, ils s'installèrent devant la télévision et regardèrent le film, blottis l'un contre l'autre, une couverture sur les genoux. Quand le gosse jetait des sortilèges, ils les criaient et se les lançaient mutuellement, comme Isaline le faisait à l'époque où le film était sorti, enchantant tous les enfants du pays, notamment Harry qui s'empiffrait de bonbons bizarres achetés dans les boulangeries, comme des grenouilles en chocolat et des dragées aux goûts infâmes. Ah, c'était la bonne époque, où son petit Harry de dix ans s'habillait en sorcier et se battait en duel avec Nymph' et Sirius à l'aide de battons en bois… L'époque où Isaline avait dû s'expérimenter dans les spaghettis avec de la sauce colorée en vert et le jus de citrouille… Le pire fut à Halloween quand elle dut se mettre réellement à la couture, elle avait encore les costumes rangés dans un carton…

Une fois le film terminé, ils allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre, l'esprit léger et nostalgique. Après s'être assuré qu'Isaline était bien couchée, Harry retourna dans sa chambre et il s'assit sur son lit. Pendant de longues secondes, il regarda son téléphone portable. Devait-il appeler Draco pour s'excuser ? Il était tard, mais Harry regrettait ses paroles et cette dispute stupide qui l'empêcherait de bien dormir. Cela dit, il n'avait pas à raconter à Draco ce dont il discutait avec Seamus, ça ne le regardait pas. Pourtant, Harry prit son téléphone et appela.

D'abord, il y eut des tonalités. La messagerie débuta : « Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Draco Malfoy… ». Puis on décrocha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure. Pour t'avoir raccroché au nez, précisa le brun.

- C'est tout ?

- Dray, j'ai vraiment pas envie de rester sur cette dispute, c'est trop bête, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Il y a des choses plus graves, dans la vie… Je te demande pardon. Vraiment. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

- Si tu me dis de quoi tu as parlé avec Seamus.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

- Je veux savoir, Harry, contra Draco d'un ton sans répliques. Tu as quelque à me cacher ou quoi ?

- Je n'ai rien à te cacher, Draco, mais je n'ai pas à te parler de ça. Je ne te demande jamais rien, moi, alors que j'ai bien envie de savoir ce que tu racontes à Seamus quand vous mangez ensemble le midi. Tais-toi deux minutes, Draco ! C'est toi-même qui me dis que tu déjeunes avec lui. Tu crois que je suis pas jaloux, moi ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu manges avec ton ex ? Mais je ne dis rien, je me tais !

- Tu n'as qu'à me le dire, au lieu de le garder pour toi ! Ne joue pas au héro tragique, tu veux ? En tout cas, pour le moment, ce n'est pas moi que Seamus drague mais toi !

- Tu me gonfles avec ça, Draco, sérieusement.

- Dans ce cas, raccroche et laisse-moi dormir.

- T'es vraiment trop bête, des fois. »

La voix de Harry se brisa et il raccrocha. Dans son lit, Draco garda quelques secondes le portable contre son oreille, les doigts serrés autour de l'appareil. Il était énervé. Enervé contre Seamus trop proche de Harry et ce dernier qui refusait de lui parler de leur conversation.

Draco était convaincu que Seamus tramait quelque chose. C'était vraiment bizarre qu'il soit allé chez Harry et il voulait savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé. Il connaissait son ex, Seamus était un séducteur et il lâchait rarement ses proies. S'il avait des vues sur Harry, il ne le lâcherait pas, bien au contraire. Harry semblait douter de sa confiance en lui, et dans le fond, il avait raison de se poser des questions.

Pourtant, ce n'était de lui que Draco doutait, mais plutôt de lui-même : il se savait plein de défauts, ils apparaissaient davantage quand il se comparait à Seamus. Oui, il s'était comparé à Seamus, d'abord pour se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Sauf qu'il s'était bien rendu compte que l'irlandais, hormis sa jalousie presque maladive, n'était pas aussi chiant que ça. Et il avait ses qualités. Il était câlin, attentionné, il n'oubliait pas les dates, il n'était pas un acharné du travail, pas aussi perfectionniste que Draco… il faisait davantage de cadeaux, il était plus attentif, moins réservé… En somme, Seamus était peut-être plus facile à vivre, vu qu'il savait faire les tâches ménagères, et plus attentif.

Oui, Draco se faisait du mouron pour rien, et non, Harry n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça. Il n'était sorti avec personne pendant trois ans et il aimait assez Draco pour lui avoir tout donné. C'était peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait avec la même intensité que le blond se faisait autant de souci…

Il était vingt-deux heures trente passées, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, et Draco savait d'avance que, aussi stupide cela puisse paraître, il ne pourrait pas dormir s'il ne se réconciliait pas avec Harry. Même s'il lui en voulait de ne pas tout lui raconter, il ne lui en tenait pas vraiment rigueur : c'était bien le genre de Harry de raccrocher sur un coup de tête ou de se barrer sans dire un mot. Il était chiant mais il l'avait choisi, donc à lui de faire avec…

Draco prit donc son portable et écrivit un SMS. Son orgueil l'empêcha de s'étendre, il envoya juste trois mois : Je te pardonne. Le téléphone dans la main, il attendit la réponse en se demandant si Harry boudait ou non. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut un message : Il m'a raconté qu'il était amoureux et qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Draco ferma les yeux un court instant : non, Harry ne lui faisait pas la tête, et c'était tant mieux. Cela dit, cette réponse n'arrangeait pas du tout les doutes de Draco…

**OoO**

Paresseusement, Ron inséra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Neville. Il était tout simplement épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie : prendre un bain et se coucher.

Quand il fut dans l'entrée, il retira ses chaussures sans prendre la peine de les ranger et pendit son manteau, puis il alla dans la cuisine, traînant son sac derrière lui. Le rouquin alluma la lumière, le néon envoyant une lumière blafarde et froide dans la cuisine. Sur la table était posé son téléphone portable avec un petit mot de Neville : « Je dors chez Hannah. Ton portable n'a pas arrêté de sonner. Neville ». Ron se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit son portable : 46 appels, 35 messages. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en se demandant s'il les écoutait ce soir ou non.

Soupirant, il mit son téléphone dans sa poche et partit faire un brin de toilette, puis il se glissa dans lit pour écouter ses messages vocaux.

« Ronnyyyyy mon chéri !! C'est Chooo ! Bah voilà, je voulais juste te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, je te souhaite plein de bonheur et j'espère que tu auras plein de cadeaux ! Bisouuuuuuus ! » - « Ron, mon poussin ! Bonne anniversaire mon chéri ! Oh, quelle émotion, vingt-deux ans déjà ! Tu sais que ta maman est très fière de toi, mon chéri. Je ne te souhaite que du bonheur, que tous tes vœux se réalisent, et une excellente journée ! Gros bisous mon Ronny. » - « Salut Ron, c'est Théo. Bah juste pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, j'espère que ta journée n'a pas été trop pourrie. A plus ! » - « Salut frangin !!! C'est Gred et Forges ! On te souhaite un bon anniversaire et on espère que tu passeras la journée la plus merdique de ta vie ! Naaan, on rigole, on espère que tu passeras une super journée p'tit frère ! Allez, à plus ! » - « Bon anniversaire Ronny ! Eh bé, comme le temps passe vite ! Vingt-deux ans, déjà ! Je te fais de gros bisous et passe une bonne journée ! Isaline. » - « Salut Ron, c'est Harry ! Bon anniversaire ! J'espère que ta journée sera belle et que tu auras plein de cadeaux ! Bon, bah je te dis à samedi chez tes parents ! A plus ! ».

Le sourire aux lèvres, Ron écouta chacun des messages que ses proches lui laissèrent. La seule personne qui ne lui laissa pas de petit mot fut Hermione, mais elle était venue au garage pour le lui souhaiter de vive voix, ce qui avait fait extrêmement plaisir au rouquin. Il écouta tous les messages avant de se coucher et de s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

**OoO**

« Salut tout le monde ! »

Première option : il n'avait pas de chance.

« Salut toi ! Tu vas bien ?

- Impeccable ! »

Deuxième option : il était de mauvaise humeur donc il attirait toutes les mauvaises ondes.

« Et ta mère, elle va bien ?

- Oh oui ! Depuis que Charlie lui a présenté sa nouvelle fiancée, elle est aux anges ! »

Troisième option : il était maudit.

Et il penchait plutôt pour cette troisième option…

« Salut Harry, tu vas bien ?

- On fait aller. Qui est ce jeune homme ?

- Oh, mon nouveau copain ! »

Ouais, Harry avait deviné. Il avait beau être myope et un peu lent, il avait parfaitement compris que ce type était le nouveau copain de Ginny, lui tenant fermement la taille et le regardant, lui, pauvre tatoueur innocent, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un déchet. Autant dire que c'était gênant.

« J'ai envie de me faire un tatouage et il a voulu m'accompagner. Tu veux bien me renseigner, s'il te plait ? »

C'était demandé tellement gentiment… Harry se dit que Ginny devait l'avoir oublié, et c'était tant mieux, pour elle comme pour lui. À présent, elle pourrait tourner la page et vivre une véritable histoire avec un homme. Sauf que Harry se posa rapidement des questions.

Ginny voulait un tatouage sur la hanche. En soi, ce n'était pas la mort, et Harry eut beau insister en lui disant que le tatouage se déformerait sans doute quand elle tomberait enceinte, Ginny secoua la tête : elle voulait son tatouage et elle ne prévoyait pas d'avoir des enfants pour le moment. Ce qui gêna Harry, c'était qu'elle baissa quelque peu son pantalon pour lui montrer l'endroit exact du tatouage, à savoir sous la cordelette de son string rouge à dentelles.

Alors, Harry leva les yeux vers son petit ami qui le regardait comme un lion protégeant sa femelle : un geste de travers et je t'égorge. Le tatoueur comprit que ce type devait savoir que Ginny était amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps et il devait moyennement apprécier que sa petite amie montre un tel endroit à son amour à sens unique.

Cela dit, le jeune homme se montra très professionnel et accepta de tatouer une petite fée sur cette zone sensible et relativement cachée. Le petit ami, dont Harry n'avait pas retenu le nom, à supposer qu'il fut prononcé, exigea d'être présent lors de cette séance. Harry haussa les épaules, lui répondant que ça lui était égal. Néanmoins, perfide, il précisa que Ginny devrait mettre un string de façon à ce que l'espace à tatouer soit bien découvert. Le petit ami sembla hésiter entre casser quelque chose ou casser sa gueule. Finalement, il tira sur le bras de sa copine et ils partirent, bien que Ginny protestât.

« Elle est encore tombée sur un plombé, dit Isaline sans lever le nez de son calepin.

- A croire qu'elle les choisit, approuva Nymph' en faisant les poussières.

- Bande de commères !

- Attend, Ryry, même si j'étais payée, j'en voudrais pas de ce mec, répliqua Isaline. On sait pas s'il va te casser la gueule ou s'il va tirer les cheveux de sa copine pour la traîner dehors.

- Il doit être bon au lit.

- Oh, je t'en pris, Nymph' ! Ce ne sont pas les mecs les plus musclés qui ont les plus grosses !

- On a pas encore trouvé d'appareil pour muscler leur sexe ! »

Et voilà ce que c'était, que e bosser avec des femmes… Entre règles, maux de têtes et sexe, il était servi…

« Au lieu de papoter, au boulot, Mesdames !

- Mais on bosse, ça se voit pas ?? »

Non, pas tellement…

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Mon Ryry d'amour !!! C'est moi !!! »

Et une chose non-identifiée lui sauta dessus comme la misère sur le monde, s'écroulant sur lui comme un sac de patates. La métaphore n'était guère poétique, mais c'était à peu près la scène que donnait Cho, perchée sur le dos de Harry, une jupe descendant à mi-cuisse et ses pieds chaussés de talons levés dans les airs.

« Cho…

- Voui, mon amour ???

- Tu m'étouffes… »

Tandis que les deux tatoueuses riaient à gorge déployée, Cho descendit de son perchoir, la mine joyeuse. Enserrant le cou de Harry, elle lui fit un gros câlin avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Cette scène aurait pu être des plus agréables et des plus douces si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose…

« Cho, t'as fait une connerie ?

- Non, pourquoi ??

- En général, quand tu es comme ça, c'est que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher…

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Viens, faut que je te parle ! »

Et elle lui prit la main, le tirant hors de la boutique, sans même se demander s'il avait du travail ou non. Sous le regard des deux femmes gloussantes, Harry fut donc emmené dans le salon où il fut assis de force. Cho retira ses chaussures, histoire de se mettre à l'aise, puis elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, faisant relever sa jupe et dévoilant sa petite culotte bleue.

« Cho, sans vouloir être pervers, je vois te culotte, lui fit remarquer Harry et toute innocence.

- Et alors ? Tu préfères les slips de toute façon. Bref, il faut qu'on parle, Harry, dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux.

- T'es en chasse ?

- Ouais. J'ai besoin d'un modèle masculin.

- Et… ? Fit Harry, attendant de plus amples explications.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais convaincre Draco de poser pour moi ? »

Un ange passa.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

« Je ne crois pas, non.

- Ryry, essaye ! S'il te plait !

- Cho, ça ne pourra pas être possible.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, les yeux larmoyants.

- Jamais je n'accepterai de laisser mon petit ami dans les mains d'une folle dingue comme toi.

- Ah d'accord, tu es jaloux. »

Non, ce n'était pas vraiment de la jalousie. Ou peut-être un peu… Harry ne voulait pas que Cho utilise le corps de son homme à des fins personnelles, surtout qu'elle était capable de beaucoup de choses.

« Ecoute, mon but est de prendre en photo un homme et de le faire passer pour une femme…

- Tu veux le travestir en plus ?!

- Non, c'est pas ça… Enfin moi, ça me dérange pas, tu sais ! »

Après un petit rire, elle lui expliqua le but de ce devoir. Son professeur était assez spécial et, pour punir certains élèves peu attentifs, il avait décidé de donner un devoir collectif, donnant trois thèmes, l'élève devant en choisir un seul. Cho avait pris « ambiguïté ». Elle avait donc eu l'idée de prendre une femme en photo et de la faire passer pour un homme ou le contraire.

« Je suis pas du genre à mater les copains des autres, mais j'ai vu que Draco avait de belles mains fines. Donc, heu…

- Il ne sera pas d'accord. Non, Cho, reprit-elle en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, il ne posera pas pour toi. Déjà qu'il n'aime pas les photos… »

Draco était un bel homme mais il n'aimait pas être pris en photo. A Noël ou à son anniversaire, Isaline avait dû le harceler pour qu'il accepte de prendre une photo de lui tout seul, les seules qu'il tolérait étant celles en groupe, à deux ou plus. Il était d'un compliqué, celui-là…

« Zut… Je suis en train de faire le tour de mes connaissances, là, mais j'ai du mal. Olivier est dix fois trop masculin, et en plus, il va être occupé. Sinon il y a…

- Occupé ? Pourquoi ? »

La chinoise fit une grimace et grogna que Marcus allait faire le voyage jusqu'à Paris pendant quelques jours. Honnêtement, même si tout s'était à peu près bien passé entre eux quand Olivier était parti à Londres, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Marcus aurait remis les pieds aussi rapidement en France. Et pourtant, il était prévu qu'il arrive dans peu de temps, ce qui mettait Olivier d'excellente humeur, évidemment.

« Sinon, je vois pas trop. Le peu d'hommes que je connais n'ont rien de féminin ! Je pensais que tu ferais l'affaire, toi, mais t'as pas de jolies mains. Enfin, pas celles que je cherche. Sinon, je pensais à Théo, mais ce crétin a fait du violon étant jeune, donc sont doigts sont devenus un peu calleux, il bosse au marché et il s'est déjà ouvert la main en coupant une pastèque en deux !

- Tu ne vas pas prendre que des mains en photos, quand même ?

- Non, mais c'est quand même important. Putain ! Cria-t-elle, une ampoule clignotant au-dessus de sa tête. La tarlouze qui vit chez lui, Seamus, il ressemble à une nana !

- Cho…

- Je vais lui demander s'il veut bien poser pour moi ! Il est fin, il a des cheveux assez longs et des jolies mains !

- Pas sûr qu'il accepte…

- Mais si, tu verras ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Cho posa un bisou bruyant sur la joue de Harry, laissant une magnifique marque de rouge à lèvres dessus, prit ses clics et ses clacs et quitta le salon. Soupirant, le tatoueur se dit que le pauvre Théo ne serait pas sorti de l'affaire, ni même Seamus…

Tout en se disant que, dans la soirée, il allait recevoir un coup de téléphone de Théo qui se plaindrait de « cette chinoise folle dingue », Harry monta dans sa chambre, vu qu'il n'avait, pour le moment, plus de rendez-vous. Sa journée était donc terminée, si on omettait une jeune fille venant se percer les oreilles. Il alluma son ordinateur, rentra le mot de passe pour ouvrir sa session, puis il se connecta sur MSN. Il y avait peu de gens, Harry passa un petit moment à discuter avant de surfer sur le net, lisant les derniers mails qu'ils avaient reçu sur le site de la boutique.

Une petite heure plus tard, il entendit la voix de Nymph' qui criait qu'un beau blond voulait le voir mais il n'avait pas pris de rendez-vous, donc elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en faire. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre, prêt à répondre, mais le beau blond en question venait d'apparaître dans le couloir de l'entrée. Le brun dévala les escaliers et se jeta presque à son cou : une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, c'était bien long.

Harry allait l'embrasser quand, soudain, Draco prit son visage dans ses mains et lui tourna la tête sur le côté.

« Dray ?

- C'est quoi ça ?!

- De quoi tu parles ? »

Le visage de Draco était déformé par la colère et ses yeux gris posés sur son visage, plus particulièrement le côté gauche, avaient quelque chose d'effrayant.

« Cette trace de rouge à lèvres sur ta joue ! »

Un ange passa.

Puis, Harry éclata de rire.

Ah, ça faisait du bien de le retrouver, son Draco…

**OoO**

D'un geste élégant de la main, Narcissa reposa le téléphone sur son support. Elle venait d'avoir son père au téléphone. Elle était déçue car il n'avait pas pu venir à Paris, pour de sombres affaires d'héritages, évidemment. Il avait bien expliqué à sa fille qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se déplacer mais Narcissa lui en voulait un peu : ils se voyaient si peu souvent, il aurait tout de même pu faire un effort…

Enfin bon… au moins, elle avait vu sa mère et avait passé du temps avec elle. Cela lui avait fait du bien de la voir, elle vivait si loin de Londres et de sa famille, alors retrouver sa maman pendant quelques jours ne pouvait qu'être une source de bonheur. Surtout qu'elle avait pu fêter son anniversaire avec elle…

A cette pensée, le regard de Narcissa s'assombrit un peu. Draco avait complètement oublié le jour de son anniversaire, bien qu'il ait eu un cadeau pour elle lors de cette soirée plus ou moins improvisée. Sur le coup, elle avait pensé que sa mère avait donné un présent à Draco ou alors il avait acheté un cadeau en vitesse, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air bête, mais en voyant le bijou délicatement posé dans son écrin, elle avait compris que son fils avait mûrement réfléchi avant d'acheter cette œuvre d'art.

Cela dit, le fait qu'il ait oublié cette date, bien qu'il ait prévu un cadeau, l'avait blessée. Pourtant, elle n'en avait rien montré, lui pardonnant cet oubli de sa part, mais elle pensait que son anniversaire faisait partie des dates importantes que son fils ne devait pas oublier. Enfin…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et elle entendit Mr Dobby trottiner jusqu'au hall pour accueillir Draco. Ce ne pouvait qu'être lui, Lucius étant en dîner d'affaire ce soir-là. Avec un léger sourire, Narcissa quitta le salon pour rejoindre l'entrée. Elle aimait accueillir son fils quand il rentrait le soir. Elle le trouva en train de se déchausser, Mr Dobby était déjà en train de pendre son manteau dans le placard prévu à cet effet. Quand il vit sa mère, Draco esquissa un sourire. Alors Narcissa ouvrit ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, le cœur chaud et tendre. Son fils, sa fierté…

« Où étais-tu donc passé, Draco ? Je me faisais du souci.

- Je suis passé chez Harry. »

Il eut comme… un blocage, en elle. Le fait qu'il fréquente Harry et la maison d'Isaline Anderson la dérangeait toujours autant, même si elle s'y était faite. Elle ne pouvait nier les sentiments qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, ce besoin qu'il avait de voir son amant. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour le comprendre, il suffisait d'analyser ses divers comportements qui avaient changés au fil des mois. En fait, Draco avait changé depuis qu'il fréquentait Harry, pas en mal, ça non, mais il y avait que chose de différent, en lui.

« Ah, et il m'a donné ça pour toi… Fit le blond en fouillant dans son sac.

- Quelque chose pour moi ?? S'étonna Narcissa.

- Oui, pour ton anniversaire. Il hésitait à me le donner, il avait peur que ça ne te plaise pas. »

Alors Draco lui tendit un présent, rectangulaire et plat, sûrement de la taille d'un cahier grand format. Il était soigneusement emballé avec du papier cadeau noir à bandes dorées, avec un petit mot collé dessus : Pour Narcissa Malfoy, de la part de Harry. Touchée, Narcissa caressa le papier cadeau, très surprise que Harry lui offre un cadeau. Pour elle. Honnêtement, elle pensait qu'il la détestait, qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir fait autant de mal à sa tutrice. Même s'il se montrait poli et charmant en sa présence, elle savait qu'il pouvait cacher ses véritables pensées, cet hypocrite de Sirius n'avait pas loupé son éducation. Et avoir ce cadeau dans les mains lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

« Je vais dans ma chambre, je dois appeler Blaise. Tu me montreras ce qu'il t'a offert ?

- Oui oui, va appeler Blaise. »

Draco la quitta donc, la laissant dans l'entrée avec son cadeau. Comme une enfant, Narcissa revint dans le salon et s'assit sur son canapé en cuir, posant le cadeau sur ses genoux. Délicatement, elle défit le ruban adhésif et retira le papier. Et elle découvrit un cadre, sans bords, avec un dessin posé sous le verre.

Enfin, un dessin… une œuvre, plutôt. Sous ses yeux se trouvaient une aquarelle, des dessins aux crayons débutant l'œuvre avant que l'encre ne soit appliquée, rehaussée çà et là de traits au feutre noir et fin comme un pinceau. Devant ses yeux ébahis se tenait une magnifique aquarelle représentant son fils unique, le visage légèrement tourné sur le côté, une expression rêveuse sur le visage.

Un sourire ému se dessina sur les lèvres de Narcissa. Ce cadeau simple mais néanmoins magnifique la touchait droit au cœur. Elle imaginait les mains de Harry dessiner le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, y mettre de la couleur avec application et placer cette mince feuille de papier sous verre. Elle se sentait réellement émue par un tel cadeau, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être pas un bouquet de fleur ou un autre présent. Pendant un instant, Narcissa ferma les yeux et se rappela de son fils quand il était petit, quand il lui faisait encore des dessins, tentant de dessiner sa maman ou son papa, appuyant sur le crayon jaune pour les cheveux et le bleu pour les yeux.

Bercée par ses souvenirs, par cette image de ce petit garçon qu'elle revoyait encore dessiner sur la table basse du salon, Narcissa réfléchit à un endroit où elle pourrait mettre cette peinture dans sa chambre. Devrait-elle l'accrocher ou la poser sur une étagère ?

**OoO**

Triste journée. Il pleuvait des cordes, ce jour-là, au point qu'on ne voyait plus personne dans les rues, juste des parapluies colorés qui se déplaçaient sur les trottoirs. Vaguement, Théo regardait l'extérieur, perdant pied peu à peu. Il était à un point où il oubliait presque la blouse blanche qu'il portait, les gens qui allaient et venaient près de lui, les infirmières qui trottinaient et les médecins qui parlaient avec leur stéthoscope pendu autour de leur cou.

Théo se massa le front. Il se sentait épuisé. Tout simplement. Il éprouvait une étrange sensation, comme s'il était enfermé dans un bocal, qu'il ne parvenait plus à respirer, à en sortir. Il était enfermé dans un cercle sans fin dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire. Un cercle qu'on appelait la vie, une vie un peu compliquée où il s'était investi à fond, avec enthousiasme les premières années, et maintenant avec lassitude.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Il avait vingt-trois ans. Si on comptait, ça faisait presque cinq ans qu'il était à l'université et qu'il étudiait la médecine. Et, si on comptait, il était à la moitié de son cursus pour devenir vétérinaire. A moins qu'il ne préfère s'arrêter avant et être médecin, il lui restait donc deux à trois ans.

Quand il était sorti du lycée, Théo était de ces gosses que rien ne pouvait décourager, ni les études longues et compliquées, ni le travail en dehors de l'université. C'était un garçon qui s'était construit seul, sans l'attention d'un père et l'amour d'une mère, ayant toujours navigué entres diverses situations dont il n'avait jamais saisi la véritable importance. Voir son père se remarier encore et encore ne l'affectait plus, ses divorces ne l'intéressaient pas.

Son père avait accepté de payer le loyer de son appartement à condition qu'il soit en colocation. Mais les frais de l'université, que ce soit les livres ou la mutuelle étudiante, c'était à lui de les payer. Et, avec les années, il avait lui-même payé son permis et sa voiture, jouant de ses relations pour apprendre la conduite et trouver un véhicule d'occasion. La conduite accompagnée, il l'avait faite avec Isaline et c'était Ron qui lui avait trouvé sa voiture. Pour subvenir à ses besoins, Théo bossait le week-end et donnait des cours à domicile. Un quotidien pas toujours évident auquel il s'était habitué, comme un certain nombre d'étudiants en France.

Cinq ans qu'il était à la fac, cinq ans qu'il bossait comme un dingue, et il n'était qu'à la moitié de son cursus. Quand il pensait à ça, il avait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre en se disant qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Que tout ça ne servait à rien, qu'il n'arriverait pas jusqu'au bout, que c'était trop long, et que le rythme de ses semaines finirait pas le tuer. Certains étudiants étaient dans des situations bien pires que lui, Théo pouvait se vanter d'avoir des amis sur lesquels compter en cas de besoin, mais il y avait des moments où il se remettait en question. C'était rare. Mais ça arrivait.

En ce mercredi trois mars, il avait atteint sa vingt-troisième année. Et, comme chaque année, ses proches l'appelaient sur son téléphone portable pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Et, comme d'habitude, Théo avait composé le 888 afin d'écouter ces messages. Le premier fut celui de son père.

« Bonjour, Théodore. Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Vingt-trois ans déjà. Comme ça passe vite… Cinq ans déjà que tu étudies la médecine. Honnêtement, je pensais que tu aurais abandonné depuis longtemps, tu n'as jamais beaucoup travaillé, au lycée. Quand je pense que tu as eu le bac de justesse… Enfin bref. Passe quand même une bonne journée. A bientôt. »

Théo n'avait écouté qu'un seul message. Le premier. Celui de son père. Et sa voix froide et terne glissant ces sarcasmes dans son oreille l'avait blessé au-delà des mots.

Il pensait être immunisé, pourtant. Il pensait vraiment que tout ce que son père pourrait lui dire ne lui ferait plus de mal. Et il avait tout faux. Une fois de plus.

Oui, c'était un gosse rebelle. Oui, il ne bossait pas des masses au lycée. Oui, il avait eu son bac avec 10,56 de moyenne.

Et alors ? Il l'avait eu, son bac, non ? Il avait tenu plus de quatre années à la fac, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas le reconnaître ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était bien, qu'il était fier de lui ? Qu'il n'était pas un raté, qu'il faisait quelque chose de sa vie ?

Non. Evidemment. Non. Son père ne lui avait jamais fait de compliments, il ne lui en ferait pas maintenant. Théo aurait aimé, pourtant. C'était son anniversaire. Il avait vingt-trois ans, aujourd'hui. Il aurait bien aimé que son père lui dise autre chose que « ça »… Même un simple « Bon anniversaire », sans rien de plus, lui aurait suffi. Mais non. Evidemment. Non. Son père devait placer quelques piques, çà et là, histoire de faire un peu mal. Juste pour le plaisir. Soyons fous.

« Théo ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit un interne qui s'occupait de lui depuis son arrivée dans cet hôpital, un monsieur charmant avec lequel il apprenait beaucoup. L'homme lui demanda si ça allait et, tout en esquissant un léger sourire, Théo lui répondit que ça baignait. Alors qu'il ne le pensait pas le moins du monde. Rassuré, l'interne repartit et l'étudiant revint à sa contemplation de la rue. C'était sa pause déjeuner et il n'avait rien avalé. Il hésitait à écouter ses autres messages, de peur d'entendre un autre membre de sa famille lui faire ce genre de remarques peu agréables un jour d'anniversaire.

Finalement, il prit son téléphone dans sa poche et composa le 888, en se disant que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose de ruminer de nombres pensées. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé son anniversaire, qui ne rimait jamais avec « fêtes endiablées ». Quand il était jeune, son père pensait à peine à cette date pourtant importante, vu que Théo était son fils unique, et en grandissant, il souffla encore moins de bougies. Il fallut qu'il rencontre Harry et devienne ami avec lui pour qu'il se remette à fêter ses anniversaires.

Avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, Théo se souvint du premier anniversaire qu'il avait fêté avec lui. C'était ses vingt-ans. Ce jour-là, alors qu'il revenait du marché, Nymph' et Harry l'avaient littéralement kidnappé, le forçant à renter dans la voiture de la tatoueuse et ils l'avaient emmenés chez eux où il avait soufflé ses vingt bougies. En somme, ce ne fut pas une fête grandiose avec maintes décorations et musique à fond la caisse. Mais c'était un anniversaire, où il eut des cadeaux et un gâteau. Une fête qui l'avait bêtement ému…

La messagerie se mit en route. Et les messages défilèrent les uns après les autres.

« Salut Théo ! C'est Harry. Bon anniversaire ! J'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée, même s'il pleut des cordes. Tu passes à la maison ce soir ? Tata a fait un gâteau et elle a acheté des bougies _Winnie l'ourson_ rien que pour toi ! Je t'embrasse, même si t'aime pas les bisous ! »

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Théo.

« Coucou mon Théo ! Alors, ma tarlouze préférée, on fête ses vingt-trois aujourd'hui ? Ah la la, ça me rajeunit pas, tout ça… Bon, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, plein de bonheur, de cadeaux… Bref, que des bonnes choses. Tu passeras à la maison ce soir ? Je t'embrasse fort, Isaline. »

Il serra les dents, alors que son sourire se crispait.

« Kikou Théooooo ! C'est moi, Cho ! Bon anniversaire mon chéri ! Ça y est, on a le même âge, c'est affreux… Je me sens vieille à côté de toi, c'est fou… Bref, bon, passe une bonne journée, même s'il fait un temps de chien, gagne plein de sous et sois sage, pour une fois ! Ne drague pas les infirmières, tu leur brises le cœur, tu sais ?? Je te fais de bons gros bisous baveux comme tu les aimes et je te dis à samedi ! »

Son visage se crispa un peu plus, même s'il faisait des efforts pour se maîtriser.

« Bon anniversaire mon amour !! Ça y est, t'es vieux ?? Vingt-trois piges, quand même… Rooh, je t'embête mon chéri, tu sais que j'adore ça ! Je t'imagine gueuler comme un taré comme quoi que je suis qu'une tapette, que tu n'en es pas une et que je vais le regretter quand tu vas rentrer… Evite de te ridiculiser devant tes collègues, mon cœur, parce que de toute façon je suis pas là ce soir ! Je dois voir une copine, mais promis, demain soir, je te fais des câlinous ! Bon, je vais te laisser. Je te souhaite encore bon anniversaire Théo et je te dis à demain. Ton Seamus qui t'adore. »

Théo, les dents serrées, ferma les yeux et fit de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser de larmes couler sur ses joues. Il avait envie de les laisser partir, pourtant. Mais il se retint, en se disant que, même s'il se sentait fatigué et démoralisé, il n'était pas seul. Il avait des amis qui le soutenaient et pensaient à lui. Un tatoueur bisexuel, sa tante, une chinoise barjot, un gay, un mécano, des jumeaux infréquentables…

Des amis, quoi. Il n'était pas seul. Comme au début, quand il avait commencé ses études…

**OoO**

Vu que Ron et Théo devaient fêter leur anniversaire début mars, pour être plus précis, avec deux jours d'intervalle, il avait été décidé qu'ils fêteraient leur anniversaire le même jour, à savoir le samedi suivant, chez les Weasley. Cela promettait d'être une fête assez sympathique et pas mal alcoolisée. Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient accepté de laisser leur maison pour que leur fils et ses amis fassent la fête, vu que c'aurait été un peu trop compliqué dans le petit appartement de Ron ou celui de Théo. Et Isaline, bien qu'elle soit très gentille, refusait de laisser ces dégénérés seuls chez elle. Non mais oh !

Tout le monde était invité, évidemment, et chacun était chargé d'accueillir les autres pour dormir, vu qu'il était hors de question de rester sobre et de rentrer en voiture complètement bourré. Enfin, les jumeaux organisaient la fête, donc il était évident que personne ne sortirait de cette baraque avec moins de deux coupes de champagne. Il était donc prévu que, samedi, Draco, Blaise, Théo et Seamus dorment chez Isaline, la tatoueuse ayant donné son autorisation.

Harry savait que ça ne plaisait pas à Draco que Seamus reste dormir chez eux, mais Théo le lui avait demandé personnellement, quand il était venu souffler ses bougies chez eux et il n'avait pas pu refuser. Son ami semblait tellement à l'aise ce jour-là, tellement content de fêter ses vingt-trois ans juste avec Isaline, Harry, Nymph', Remus et Sirius que le tatoueur n'avait pu lui expliquer que ça ne plairait pas à son petit ami. Cela dit, Draco semblait comprendre et, même s'il n'était pas ravi, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. A la place de Harry, il aurait agi de la même façon.

Nous étions jeudi et la boutique fermait un peu plus tôt que prévu. Enfin, les rendez-vous étaient réglés de façon à ce que la boutique soit fermée à l'heure pile et non pas avec un peu de retard comme c'était le cas d'habitude, vu qu'il fallait tout nettoyer et tout ranger : Rémi et Isaline avaient décidé de dîner ensemble avec Allan et Harry. Rémi jugeait ça un peu rapide pour son fils mais la tatoueuse lui avait assuré que cette tête de mule apprécierait la soirée, elle en était certaine. Il avait néanmoins accepté, vu que son fils semblait d'accord pour cette sortie. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils allaient à un match de foot, ce qui ne pouvait que plaire à l'adolescent. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Isaline et Harry connaissaient en personne Olivier Dubois. Et ce charmant jeune homme allait leur être bien utile…

Harry avait fini sa journée plus tôt que les deux autres tatoueuses : la plupart du temps, ils s'organisaient de façon à ce que soit Harry, soit Nymph' soit libéré plus tôt. Isaline étant patronne, elle devait rester toute la journée à son poste, mais si elle avait besoin de s'absenter, son neveu était là pour fermer la boutique. Même Nymph' pouvait le faire. Cette entreprise était presque familiale, Isaline avait Harry chez elle depuis une bonne douzaine d'années et Nymph' n'avait quitté la maison qu'à vingt-six ans. Ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance et aucun des trois n'aurait l'idée de trahir les autres.

C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour cela qu'Isaline refusait toujours les demandes d'emplois qu'on lui envoyait, aussi bien pas mail que par courrier. Certains venaient même en personne, espérant obtenir un emploi ou une formation. La patronne pouvait comprendre que c'était difficile d'entrer dans le métier, il n'y avait pas d'école et embaucher un apprenti promettait un travail long et fastidieux, vu qu'il fallait former le jeune. En soi, Isaline n'était pas contre cette formation, elle s'était même dis que, si elle devait employer quelqu'un un jour, ce serait une personne sans expérience : elle préférait le former que de le laisser faire sa sauce et en subir les conséquences négatives.

Cela dit, elle était trop méfiante et elle avait eu trop de problèmes avec les tatoueurs de son père, ces derniers voulant agir à leur façon, créant des problèmes avec les clients. Sans oublier qu'ils avaient un look à coucher dehors. Vu qu'ils avaient presque l'âge d'être son père, elle ne pouvait les tenir en laisse et imposer des normes, d'où le renvoie du dernier tatoueur qu'elle avait conservé, travaillant alors seule avec Nymph', avant de former Harry par la suite. Elle aurait pu embaucher quelqu'un, elle avait reçu de nombreuses demandes quand elle s'était retrouvée avec l'adolescente, mais elle avait trop peur de se faire avoir une fois de plus, de se retrouver avec un homme qui savait faire son boulot mais qui lui faisait des merdes pas possibles. Et former quelqu'un lui était impossible, elle avait déjà Nymph' comme apprentie…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Nymph', cette dernière s'était bien faite disputé par la patronne : voulant tout faire tout vite afin de renter chez elle et préparer le déjeuner pour Remus et Teddy, vu que son mari n'avait cours que le matin, la tatoueuse avait fait tomber un appareil qui se fracassa sur le sol. Autant dire qu'elle se fit royalement enguirlander par la patronne, surtout que c'était un appareil neuf qu'elle avait cassé. Il était tombé du haut de l'étagère et il n'avait pas survécu au choc. Penaude, Nymph' avait baissé la tête, subissant sans rien dire les remontrances de sa patronne. Quand Isaline était montée à l'étage pour voir le prix des appareils, Nymph' s'était mise à pester après les engins : mais pourquoi c'était pas un vieux qui était tombé ?! Isaline ne lui aurait pas fait une telle scène sinon !

« Arrête de gueuler, c'est de ta faute si c'est tombé !

- Mais j'aime pas quand elle me dispute… »

Boudeuse, Nymph' était rentrée chez elle. C'était bien un truc qu'elle détestait : se faire disputer par Isaline. Enfin, s'engueuler avec elle, à la limite, ce n'était pas bien grave et ça arrivait souvent. Mais quand Isaline s'en prenait à elle pour une faute qu'elle avait commise, cela blessait bien plus Nymph' que si elle lui avait reproché ses anciennes conquêtes peu fréquentables. Un peu comme si on lui reprochait d'avoir laissé sa serviette hygiénique usagée dans la salle de bain : c'était vexant et en plus c'était de sa faute.

Puis, elle était revenue, mais Isaline ne décolérait pas. Nymph' tenta d'apaiser un peu les choses mais la patronne se montrait d'une humeur exécrable, renvoyant les perches qu'elle lui tendait en pleine figure ou alors l'ignorant superbement. Harry regardait son petit manège du coin de l'œil. On aurait pu dire qu'elle exagérait, mais en même temps, ces engins coutaient assez chers. De plus, Isaline était une patronne assez « cool ». Pour avoir passé un mois dans une autre boutique de tatouages, Harry pouvait affirmer que sa tante était loin d'être exigeante. Quand ils faisaient une bêtise, à eux d'en assumer les conséquences.

Tout en soupirant, Harry descendit dans la cave où se trouvait le matériel pour les tatouages ou les piercings, allant des aiguilles stérilisées à l'encre de diverses couleurs. Armé d'un cutter, il ouvrit un carton où se trouvaient des piercings. Il chercha un peu avant de trouver des écarteurs aux dimensions variables. Il prit quelques sachets puis remonta les escaliers, apportant les bijoux à Nymph'. Il lui faudrait évidemment les traiter avant de les vendre, mais elle devait recevoir un type qui voulait se faire poser un écarteur et elle lui avait proposé de l'aider, sans oublier qu'une cliente voulait actuellement voir leurs nouveaux modèles en matière d'écarteurs.

Quand il eut donné les sachets à Nymph', il monta dans sa chambre et la fouilla de fond en comble, cherchant son téléphone portable, jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve caché sous son lit. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir ce que son mobile faisait là, il y avait dans ce monde des mystères faits pour ne jamais être élucidés.

Dans son répertoire, Harry chercha Draco puis il appuya sur le téléphone vert. Il écouta les tonalités si longtemps qu'il crut que Draco ne répondrait jamais. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps de son petit ami qu'il avait scotché près de son lit, les cours callés dans des cases et ses cours à domicile écrits au stylo rouge. La messagerie allait se mettre en route quand, enfin, la voix de Draco se fit entendre.

« Allô ? »

Ou, plutôt, ce qui restait de sa voix.

« Dray ?

- Oui ?

- Mais c'est quoi cette voix ?!

- Si tu rigoles, je t'étripe. »

La voix de Draco était faible, cassée. Harry dut monter le son de son téléphone pour mieux l'entendre. Il faillit rigoler en entendant cette voix bizarre mais il fronça les sourcils quand il entendit son petit ami tousser.

« T'es malade ?

- Waaah, magnifique sens de la déduction, Potter…

- Malfoy, tu sais je déteste quand tu m'appelles par mon nom. Depuis quand t'es malade ? Quand t'es passé, t'allais bien…

- Je sais pas, j'ai choppé cette merde quand je suis rentré chez moi.

- Et en plus tu m'as embrassé…

- Crétin, on s'est vu il y a deux jours ! Je suis tombé malade entre temps ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Furieux qu'il se moque ainsi de lui, Draco grogna dans sa barbe : il poussait trop sur sa voix qui partait dans les aigus, ce qui était aussi atroce que douloureux. Mais Harry redevint sérieux et prit de ses nouvelles, sauf que Draco n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler : sa voix était tout simplement affreuse et il voulait couper court au plus vite à cet échange. Sauf qu'il laissa passer une parole malheureuse : Draco lui dit qu'il avait chaud et qu'il ferait mieux de sortir de son lit.

Aussitôt, Harry sauta sur ses pieds, sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers tout en disant à Draco qu'il venait chez lui. Le blond s'écria : mais pourquoi voulait-il venir chez lui ?! Tout en mettant ses chaussures, le portable coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, Harry lui répondit qu'il était malade et qu'il voulait le voir, point barre, donc à tout de suite.

De longues minutes plus tard, chevauchant sa moto dans le froid, Harry, arriva devant la demeure des Malfoy, toujours aussi imposante et toujours aussi… impersonnelle. Il se gara près d'un lampadaire et mit l'antivol sur sa moto, rangeant ensuite son casque dans le petit coffre. Enfin, il sonna à la porte et la voix de Mr Dobby lui répondit tandis qu'un petit cliquetis lui indiquait que le verrou était ouvert. Harry passa la porte, la referma derrière lui, puis marcha sur l'allée bordé de pelouse qui le menait à la demeure. Quand il eut monté les quelques marches du perron, il appuya sur la sonnette et le majordome lui ouvrit presque automatiquement.

« Bonjour, Mr Harry !

- Bonjour, Mr Dobby, vous allez bien ? »

Tandis que l'employé de maison lui prenait ses chaussures et son manteau, Harry lui fit la causette, ce qui semblait ravir le majordome. Mais ils furent rapidement interrompus par l'arrivée de Mrs Malfoy qui fut agréablement surprise de voir Harry dans l'entrée de sa maison. Elle s'avança vers lui et tendit une main polie vers lui que le jeune homme serra doucement.

« Bonjour, Harry. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu ici.

- Bonjour, Madame. J'ai appris que Draco était malade, donc je suis venu lui rendre une petite visite. »

En dépit de son air débraillé, Narcissa appréciait ce jeune homme : il était poli, bien élevé, et d'une étonnante franchise. C'était sans doute cela qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui : il n'essayait pas de se mettre trop en avant, d'impressionner ses convives, de prouver sa valeur. Il était tout simplement lui-même. Quelque chose qui avait dû plaire à son fils, très certainement…

« C'est vraiment gentil. Au fait, Harry, je voulais vous remercier pour le cadeau.

- Ah… Fit le jeune homme en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi vous offrir…

- Ça m'a fait très plaisir, vraiment, lui dit Narcissa avec un sourire. C'est une très belle aquarelle.

- Tant mieux, alors !

- Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que vous m'offririez un présent, j'ai été agréablement surprise. »

Il y eut comme de l'hésitation dans le regard du jeune homme, puis il se lança, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes sa mère. C'était normal que je vous offre quelque chose. »

Narcissa sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant ces mots. Evidemment. Il lui avait fait ce cadeau simplement parce qu'elle était la mère de Draco, et non pas par une quelconque forme d'amitié ou d'affection. Il la détestait très certainement bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. Qu'elle avait été bête de croire le contraire…

« Cela dit, reprit Harry, je ne suis pas du genre à offrir des bouquets de fleurs, je trouve que c'est plutôt impersonnel. Et quand je fais un cadeau, je le fais avec mon cœur. Sinon, je n'en fais pas. »

Il lui fit un léger sourire, ce qui rassura Narcissa. Puis, il quitta l'entrée et monta les escaliers menant au premier étage. Se fiant à ses souvenirs, il traversa quelques couloirs avant d'arriver devant la chambre de Draco. Il toqua à la porte puis entra sans attendre de réponse.

Quand Draco vit son petit ami entrer dans la chambre, il fut un peu étonné : il ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait aussi rapidement. En même temps, ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir : même si ça le faisait royalement chier, et il pesait ses mots, que son amant le voie dans un état pareil, c'était néanmoins agréable qu'il se fasse du souci pour lui. Il savait comme Harry pouvait être impulsif quand il voulait, sa présence ici le prouvait…

« Bah alors Dray, on a la crève ?

- Oh, tais-toi… »

Harry pouffa en entendant sa voix cassée, ce qui vexa Draco. Blaise n'avait pas arrêté de le taquiner toute la journée avec ça… Son petit ami s'avança vers le lit où il était couché. Il vit de l'inquiétude sur son visage et Draco ne se savait pas très présentable : il était allongé dans son lit, la couette relevée jusqu'à son torse, et il savait qu'il avait les joues rouges à cause de la fièvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ? Demanda le brun en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Va savoir. Hep ! Fit Draco en posant une main sur la bouche de Harry qui s'était penché un peu trop près de la sienne. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis malade, alors tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas choper cette merde de la façon la plus bête qui soit, c'est-à-dire en m'embrassant.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- Ton esprit de déduction m'étonnera toujours, Harry…

- Je peux vérifier un truc ? Demanda Harry tout en posant une main sur son front chaud.

- Quoi donc ?

- Note à moi-même : quand Draco a de la fièvre, il est de mauvaise humeur.

- Y'a pas que ça qui me met de mauvaise humeur… et arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Seconde note à moi-même : quand Draco est malade, il parle très mal. »

Draco le repoussa et grogna dans sa barbe : sa voix cassée semblait perdre des décibels au fil des minutes, c'était tout simplement affreux. Ah, s'il le tenait, le crétin ou la crétine qui lui avait refilé ce sale virus…

« Oh, boude pas, je te taquine…

- J'aime pas quand tu me taquines…

- On dirait Tata quand elle est malade. »

Harry passa par-dessus lui et entra dans le lit. Draco allait le protester en le voyant s'installer ainsi, mais Harry lui fit signe de venir vers lui. Le blond le prévint qu'il allait finir par tomber malade mais son petit ami haussa les épaules : ce n'était pas bien grave. Tout en se disant que Harry allait tomber malade, Draco se rallongea. Le brun ouvrit les bras et l'étudiant s'y blottit. Il avait vraiment mal à la tête et une irrésistible envie de dormir. Fermant les yeux, il se plongea dans les bras de Harry qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Pendant un moment, Harry crut que Draco s'était endormi. Écoutant sa respiration régulière, il en conclut qu'il sommeillait bel et bien contre lui. Son visage se détendait au fil des secondes, perdant sa rigidité habituelle. Draco avait de légères cernes bleutées sous les yeux, indiquant qu'il avait mal dormi la nuit dernière. Aucun doute qu'il était allé en cours le matin, mais il avait dû annuler ses cours particulier, vu son état. Son front était chaud et, par moments, il avait de légères toux.

Harry n'avait pas peur d'attraper son virus. Comme on disait au Japon, il n'y avait que les idiots qui ne tombaient jamais malades, et il faisait partie de cette catégorie de gens. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait travaillé dans les marchés et qu'il avait affronté le froid d'hiver, il n'en savait rien, mais il avait tendance à moins tomber malade que les autres. Théo était comme lui, il attrapait rarement des rhumes ou autres bêtises dans ce genre-là, complètement immunisé contre les maladies.

Pendant un peu moins d'une heure, Draco resta dans ses bras, sommeillant tranquillement. Harry regardait sa montre, surveillant le temps : il ne devait pas rentrer trop tard chez lui. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas soucié de l'heure, mais Isaline tenait vraiment à ce qu'il soit avec eux ce soir-là et Harry n'aimait pas rompre ses promesses. Pourtant, voir Draco comme ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Lui qui était si fier et impeccable, d'habitude… pas un cheveu de travers, le visage clair et sans cerne…

Quand Draco se réveilla, il semblait aller un peu mieux, comme s'il avait réussi à se reposer. Alors qu'il émergeait, il baragouina un « désolé d'avoir dormi » que Harry balaya d'un mouvement de tête. Draco voulut s'écarter de son étreinte, émergeant peu à peu, mais Harry le garda contre lui. Le blond maugréa qu'il allait se rendormir si ça continuait comme ça, ce qui fit rire son petit ami.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

- Plus ou moins.

- J'adore ta voix.

- Arrête…

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais devoir y aller.

- Déjà ? »

Draco regretta d'avoir prononcé ces paroles de façon aussi spontanée quand il vit le sourire satisfait de Harry. Quand il était malade, il devenait un vrai gamin, exigeant, râleur… et enfantin. Non, il ne voulait pas que son petit ami s'en aille, car se reposer dans ses bras lui avait du bien et sa simple présence avait quelque chose de relaxant. Il embaumait sa journée pourrie, il était la seule jolie chose qui lui soit arrivée ce jour-là.

Tout content, Harry resta un peu plus longtemps avec Draco, ce qui plu à ce dernier même s'il n'en montra rien. À la fac, personne ne l'avait approché vu qu'il était malade et même Blaise se retournait quand il avait une crise de toux. Draco avait horreur de ce genre de comportement mais il adoptait exactement le même quand les autres étaient malades. Même si son but était de devenir médecin, autant éviter de tomber malade, il aurait bien le temps de le devenir plus tard. C'était donc agréable d'avoir Harry contre lui, qui ne tournait pas la tête quand il avait une petite quinte de toux, respirant le même air que lui sans craindre les microbes. Il était tout simplement inconscient, mais pour une fois, ça ne dérangeait Draco…

Pourtant, vint le moment où Harry dut partir. Il sortit donc du lit, ses vêtements quelque peu froissés et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Draco pensa que, avec ses joues légèrement rougies et son air débraillé, on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils avaient fait des choses peu catholiques, tous les deux. Sauf qu'il était bien trop malade pour envisager des galipettes sous la couette, ou même de l'embrasser.

« Bon, je vais y aller. Rétablies-toi vite. »

Le blond s'était rassis sur son lit, gardant sa couette sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas bien chaud. Harry lui caressa la joue puis se pencha, déposant ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Surpris, Draco voulut le repousser mais il se laissa aller, répondant au baiser tendre de son petit ami, en se disant qu'il allait vraiment tomber malade, même si c'était chaste. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry lui fit un soupir, planta un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'en alla.

**OoO**

« C'est hors de question !

- Mais Draco…

- Même pas la peine de discuter, c'est hors de question !

- Heu, Draco, tu vas te casser la voix à gueuler comme ça…

- Blaise, occupe-toi de tes fesses et lâche-moi ! Harry, c'est hors de question, point barre ! »

A l'autre bout du fil, il entendit Harry grogner de mécontentement. Cette fois-ci, Draco ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, même pas en rêves ! Près de lui, Blaise le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Draco, arrête de faire ton cinéma, tu veux ?

- Harry, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles !

- Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, tu me disais que tu ne supportais pas quand on contrôlait tes sorties, et encore moins quand on voulait t'empêcher de voir d'autres personnes ! Tu commences à devenir comme Seamus et Astoria et j'aime pas ça !

- Sauf que j'ai de bonnes raisons de douter !

- Mais il est pas amoureux de moi, Draco ! Alors arrête de te monter la tête avec cette histoire !

- T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?!

- Draco, franchement, tu commences à me gonfler avec cette histoire.

- C'est toi qui me gonfles à ne pas voir l'évidence !

- Calme-toi tout de suite ou bien je raccroche, Draco. Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour que tu me gueules dessus comme un porc qu'on égorge. »

Furieux, Draco mit fin à la conversation, les dents serrées et les traits de son visage brouillés par la colère. Il tenta de reprendre son calme, mais Harry l'énervait au plus haut point : c'était évident que Seamus le draguait, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas voir l'évidence, bordel ?!

« Draco, calme-toi, s'il te plait… Dit Blaise en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu sais, Harry est une vraie tête de mule, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'empêcher de le voir…

- Et comment je fais, alors ? Que je lui demande gentiment de ne pas le voir ? Je l'ai déjà fait, je te signale. Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à genoux devant lui !

- Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de voir Théo et ses autres amis, Dray. Tu détestais quand on te le faisait, rappelle-toi… »

Harry lui avait dit exactement la même chose. Oui, il détestait quand on se montrait trop collant avec lui et quand on lui retirait sa liberté, mais avec Harry, c'était différent : ils étaient ensemble, ils formaient un vrai couple, et Seamus était une menace. Draco était jaloux, c'était évident et il était prêt à le reconnaître, mais il ne pouvait accepter que son ex fréquente son petit ami de façon aussi régulière et qu'il le drague. C'était tout simplement inadmissible.

« Il ne veut pas comprendre…

- Draco, c'est pas en essayant de l'empêcher d'y aller comme ça qu'il va t'obéir, répliqua Blaise d'une voix calme. Au contraire, il va te défier et s'y rendre quand même. C'est un mec, Dray, un mec qui a du caractère et qui ne veut pas se laisser faire. Et puis, il est fidèle, c'est pas comme s'il traînait à droite et à gauche…

- C'est pas ça, le problème… Soupira le blond d'un air las.

- C'est quoi le problème, alors ? »

D'une voix hésitante, Draco lui avoua que, ce qui le gênait, c'était que Harry avait tout découvert avec lui. Sans rentrer dans les détails, il avait appris ce que c'était que d'aimer un homme, sortir avec lui, lui tenir la main, l'embrasser dans la rue, fêter de grands évènements avec lui et faire l'amour. Quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Draco lui avait tout appris, Harry n'avait plus peur de rien. Et s'il tombait amoureux d'un autre ? Un homme plus facile, moins prise de tête, moins pris pas ses études…

« Mais Dray, Seamus est le pire jaloux que je n'ai jamais vu !

- Ouais, mais il bosse moins que moi, il ne parle pas sans arrêt de ses études et il est plus facile à vivre. »

Etonné, Blaise vit de l'inquiétude sur le visage de son meilleur ami : il semblait réellement tourmenté à l'idée que Seamus soit plus supportable que lui. C'était vraiment surprenant qu'il pense de telles choses, lui, qui ne doutait jamais de rien, avançant droit devant lui sans regarder sur les côtés. Sauf que Seamus était là, charmant et agaçant Seamus qui semblait vouloir lui faire de l'ombre.

Dans le fond, Blaise comprenait où il voulait en venir : objectivement, Draco était « l'homme » dans le couple, Harry jouant plutôt le rôle de soumis. C'était un fait incontestable. Cela dit, Harry ne laissait pas sa part au chat et, quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il le disait, ce qui avait une influence directe sur Draco. Cela rendait leur couple plutôt homogène, chacun avait sa place et personne ne dominait réellement l'autre. Pourtant, Harry pourrait un jour avoir envie de passer à autre chose, de s'intéresser à un homme plus soumis que lui, et c'était ce que Draco craignait : lui-même ne pouvait pas changer de comportement, c'était impossible.

Alors, comme le meilleur ami qu'il était, Blaise tenta de rassurer Draco en lui assurant qu'il se faisait du mouron pour rien du tout. Harry était certainement l'un des hommes les plus fidèles et amoureux qu'il ait connu, il suffisait de voir la façon dont il regardait Draco, la façon dont il se comportait avec lui pour voir que sa passion pour lui n'était pas prête de s'éteindre. Et puis, il pouvait le voir souvent, son Harry, alors que lui il devait attendre vu que Luna vivait à Londres et qu'il n'était pas toujours libre pour la voir, bien qu'il songeait à faire des allers-retours réguliers pour la voir, elle lui manquait déjà.

Pourtant, malgré ces paroles, Draco ne pouvait se sentir rassuré. Harry l'avait appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles et, dans la conversation, il en était venu à lui dire qu'il allait au cinéma avec Théo et Olivier, et donc très certainement Seamus. Le blond savait parfaitement que, ce soir, énervé qu'il était, Harry passerait la soirée avec ses deux amis et l'irlandais. De plus, Draco avait terminé la conversation de façon brutale, Harry devait vraiment lui en vouloir.

Bien qu'il parut plus serein quand Blaise partit, il n'en était rien. Draco était malade, il n'avait plus de fièvre mais sa gorge le picotait et il avait mal à la tête. Préoccupé, il lut un peu avant qu'on ne lui apporte son repas sur un plateau, vu qu'il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour dîner dans la salle à manger avec ses parents, puis il tenta d'étudier un peu, mais sa tête était trop douloureuse et la conversation houleuse qu'il avait eue avec Harry l'énervait toujours autant. Ça l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il était en train de s'amuser avec ses potes et Seamus.

Quand il se coucha, il pria pour être guéri le lendemain matin afin de pouvoir aller voir Harry et régler ce problème avec lui : il voulait lui parler calmement et mettre les choses au clair. Draco s'enfouit donc dans ses couvertures, le nez dans son oreiller, quand soudain son téléphone portable sonna. Plongé dans le noir, il tâtonna sur la table de chevet jusqu'à l'avoir sous les doigts. Il regarda qui l'appelait et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nom de Harry apparaître. Il décrocha et porta son téléphone à son oreille.

« Allô ?

- Dray, c'est moi. Je voulais te demander pardon, pour tout à l'heure, fit Harry d'une voix presque solennelle. Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être énervé comme ça, tu sais…

- Harry…

- J'aime pas quand on se dispute pour des bêtises. Je sais que Seamus est un sujet sensible, mais bon… Je te demande pardon.

- C'est rien, laisse tomber, souffla Draco, intérieurement soulagé.

- C'est vrai ??

- Mais oui, crétin…

- Tu sais, on a pas passé la soirée ensemble, dit Harry d'une voix timide. J'ai appelé Théo pour lui demander… enfin voilà, quoi… je voulais pas qu'il vienne… »

Un léger sourire un peu niais se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco à l'idée que Harry ait demandé une telle chose à Théo, se sentant coupable.

« Tu sais, Dray… Je t'aime. Je t'aime fort. J'irai pas voir ailleurs, même si les autres semblent plus faciles, ou autre… Je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Même si Seamus était attiré par moi, il n'aurait aucune chance. Je sais que c'est niais à souhait de dire ça, mais c'est vrai… »

Dans son lit, Draco se sentait plus soulagé qu'il n'aurait pu l'avouer. Oui, c'était niais, dit comme ça, mais ça faisait du bien d'entendre Harry qui, en plus de lui déclarer une fois de plus ses sentiments, allait dans son sens. Draco lui répondit qu'il l'aimait aussi, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il agissait avec autant de verve. Alors Harry rigola et lui dit qu'il passerait le voir le lendemain et qu'il lui montrerait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, personne ne pourrait jamais le concurrencer. Draco lui précisa qu'il était encore malade mais son petit ami ne sembla pas voir le rapport. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il n'ait pas attrapé son virus…

Comme on dit, il n'y avait que les imbéciles qui ne tombaient pas malades…

**OoO**

Harry se massa le front, soupirant bruyamment. De l'autre côté de l'écran, Luna s'excitait sur son clavier, tapant précipitamment sur les touches à une vitesse étonnante.

« Au lieu de te prendre la tête avec Draco, fais attention à Seamus. Il est pas net.

- C'est toi qui dis ça, Luna ?

- Avoue qu'il est bizarre. Il t'appelé il y a deux jours pour te parler de son amoureux. C'était quand même étrange.

- Et s'il n'a pas personne à qui parler ?

- Harry, c'est comme si demain j'appelais une ancienne copine à Blaise, tu ne trouverais pas ça bizarre ?

- C'est différent…

- Non. Quelqu'un de normalement constitué ne devrait pas parler de ses amours au petit ami de son ex petit ami, sauf s'il veut en faire son petit ami, ce qui serait vraiment étrange vu que tu lui as pris son petit ami… Tu me suis ?

- Nan.

- C'est pas grave. Tout ce que tu as à retenir, c'est…

- Repousse Seamus ou Draco va te faire un caca nerveux, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, Harry. N'oublie pas de m'acheter un cadeau pour mon anniversaire. »

Ah, fit le brun en calculant le nombre de mois qui lui restait avant l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie, qui se déroulait en juin. Oh, il avait encore le temps, nous n'étions qu'en février.

« D'accord, j'y pense. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Un truc marrant. Une peluche d'ornithorynque. »

Où pourrait-il trouver une peluche d'ornithorynque ?

« Je dois te laisser, papa est là. »

Et elle se déconnecta. Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude : ce soir, avait lieu l'anniversaire commun de Ron et Théo chez les parents du rouquin et autant dire qu'il voyait cette fête d'un mauvais œil, vu que Seamus serait présent. En soi, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, il aimait bien le jeune homme et, même si ça lui en coûtait de le dire, il comprenait pourquoi Draco avait été charmé par lui. Cela dit, son petit ami était irrémédiablement jaloux de l'irlandais, et vu que Harry était assez fêtard quand il avait bu, ça risquait d'être amusant…

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur Luna qui ne savait même plus qui était Seamus physiquement. La seule personne qui lui était inconnue avant son séjour à Paris qu'elle avait retenue était son actuel petit ami, Blaise, qui avait passé sa semaine de vacances avec elle. Ce fut une semaine plutôt tranquille où ils passèrent leur temps à marcher dans Londres ou à légumer chez Luna. Quand Blaise prit son train pour rentrer en France, Luna appela Harry pour lui parler de son patron qui lui chauffait les oreilles et le tatoueur dut la réconforter, lui assurant que Blaise n'allait pas tarder à revenir la voir. Quant à ce dernier, Draco avait dû le prendre entre quatre yeux et lui faire comprendre que Luna n'allait pas le remplacer avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il la verrait dans peu de temps. De vrais gosses, ces deux-là…

Peu emballé à l'idée d'aller à la fête, Harry bougea néanmoins son fessier pour aller se changer. Il avait passé la journée à décorer la maison des Weasley avec les jumeaux et Olivier, Cho venant apporter une petite touche féminine à l'ensemble. Donc, Harry prit sa douche et décida de s'habiller correctement pour une fois. Il enfila un jean normal, pas trop large mais dont le tissu ne moulait pas trop ses jambes, ainsi qu'un pull bleu marine. Puis, il se passa un coup de peigne, même s'il savait que ses cheveux auraient tout de même un air désordonné, puis il changea ses piercings, retirant les têtes de mort argentées pour mettre des anneaux dorés à la place. Enfin, se jugeant prêt, il descendit dans le salon où Isaline regardait la télévision. Il s'installa près d'elle afin d'attendre l'arrivée de ceux qui devaient dormir à la maison.

Tandis qu'Isaline bavait devant Johnny Depp pâle au possible avec une mèche blanche dans les cheveux, on sonna à la porte. Harry se leva donc pour ouvrir et découvrit sur le pallier son petit ami et Blaise, tous deux flanqués d'un sac avec leurs affaires. Tandis que le métis entrait tranquillement chez Harry, après lui avoir serré la main, Draco regardait son copain de haut en bas, sans tenir compte de la gêne du brun.

« Harry, il sort d'où ce pantalon ? »

Blaise pouffa et le tatoueur rougit, baragouinant qu'il avait juste voulu faire un effort. Draco leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant pourquoi il faisait autant d'efforts pour être correct à un anniversaire entre amis alors qu'il fallait presque le menacer pour qu'il en fasse de même lors de leurs soirées mondaines.

« Bon, tu rentres ou tu restes dehors ? Grogna Harry en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

- Le jour de mon anniversaire, tu feras autant d'efforts vestimentaires ?

- Je mettrai même des dessous sexy, si tu veux.

- Voilà qui est intéressant, dit Draco en le regardant d'un air lubrique, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Ça te plairait, hein ? Lui chuchota Harry au creux de l'oreille.

- Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer… »

Le blond déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, électrisant son petit ami qui releva son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres sensuellement.

« Bon, les mecs, c'est pas que j'ai envie de vous déranger…

- Mais tu nous déranges, continua Draco d'un air faussement agacé.

- … sauf qu'Isaline regarde un film bizarre, là. Y'a un psychopathe qui se balade avec des rasoirs…

- Elle adore _Sweeny Todd_, va savoir pourquoi. Tu l'entends chanter ?

- Who sir, you sir ? No one in the chair, come on ! Come on ! Sweeney's waiting. I want you bleeders…

- Et c'est quoi l'histoire du film ? Demanda Blaise, déboussolé.

- Un juge envoie un barbier en tôle pour lui prendre sa femme et le barbier revient quinze ans plus tard. Il égorge ses clients et les donne à une cuisinière qui les utilise pour ses tourtes.

- Charmant…

- N'est-ce pas ?

- And my Lucy lies in ashes, and I'll never see my girl again… »

Harry leur fit signe de le suivre, ce que les deux étudiants firent tandis qu'Isaline terminait sa chanson plus ou moins morbide, en extase devant ce film. Draco posa son sac dans la chambre de son petit ami tandis que ce dernier expliquait à Blaise qu'il allait installer un lit pliant dans le salon une fois qu'Isaline serait partie avec Remi et Allan. Blaise répliqua qu'il pourrait très bien dormir sur le lit qu'il y avait dans leur salle de sport personnelle, mais Harry secoua énergiquement la tête : le matelas était fin comme une feuille de papier et il passerait une nuit atroce, surtout s'il rentrait bourré.

« Ça a le mérite d'être clair…

- A ton avis, pourquoi Théo dort avec moi quand le lit de la chambre d'ami est pas fait ? Enfin, il est jamais fait vu que Tata a la flemme, comme il est grand…

- Vu comme ça… Je pose mon sac où ? »

Harry haussa les épaules te lui montra un coin dans sa chambre où le métis posa ses affaires. On sonna à nouveau en bas, donc Harry sortit de sa chambre pour aller ouvrir, vu que sa tante ne bougerait pas ses royales fesses du canapé, captivée qu'elle était par son film. Les deux étudiants en médecine descendirent à leur tour, pensant que c'était Théo et Seamus qui arrivaient, mais Harry ouvrit la porte à un véritable médecin et à son fils de treize ans.

« Bonsoir, vous êtes en avance, fit Harry en tendant la main au Dr Petit.

- On pensait arriver en retard, et finalement…

- Bonsoir Allan, tu vas bien ?

- Ça roule. »

L'adolescent serra la main du tatoueur avec un sourire. La soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, avec Isaline et Harry, avait été absolument géniale, et sur tous les plans. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Allan s'amusa comme un fou, délirant avec le tatoueur qui l'amena discrètement dans les vestiaires des joueurs de football du PSG où il félicita Olivier Dubois. Il ne le lâcha pas une seconde, riant à ses histoires et aux petites disputes qu'il eues avec Isaline, la traitant de gamine infantile alors qu'elle l'insultait copieusement de fils ingrat.

Rémi passa une soirée toute aussi agréable : il découvrit réellement qui était Harry et comment il agissait envers Isaline, qu'il considérait à la fois comme sa tante et sa mère. Il riait de leurs disputes et de leur façon tendre de se regarder. Et alors qu'il les regardait tous les deux en train de se chamailler, le médecin se demandait pourquoi donc tous ces hommes avaient quitté Isaline à cause de ce garçon si gentil et prévenant. Oh, il devait avoir des défauts, tout le monde en avait, mais il n'était pas certain que Harry soit difficile à vivre.

En somme, ils s'étaient mutuellement faits bonne impression. Et Rémi se sentait bien surtout parce qu'Allan ne se montrait pas aussi difficile qu'il l'aurait cru : il s'était beaucoup ouvert à Harry, lui parlant sans problèmes, et par là même il parvenait à converser avec Isaline qui en venait à avoir des gestes affectifs avec lui, ce qui gênait un peu l'adolescent, mais en fin de soirée, ça ne l'embarrassait plus qu'elle lui prenne les épaules ou lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

Les voilà donc sur le pas de la porte à venir chercher Isaline pour passer la soirée avec elle. Harry les laissa entrer et fit leur présenta Blaise et Draco qui descendaient les escaliers. Après avoir serré quelques mains, Allan partit discrètement dans le salon où Isaline était captivée par son film, un oreiller coincé entre ses bras et sa poitrine. Quand elle le vit, la tatoueuse lui fit un joli sourire et tendit les bras vers lui. Un peu gêné par tant de familiarité, Allan s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur les joues.

« Désolée, je vous ai pas entendus arriver.

- Pas grave. Tu regardes quoi ?

- _Sweeny Todd_, c'est excellent ! T'as peur du sang ?

- Bah nan. »

Allan retira ses pompes et son manteau et s'assit à côté d'Isaline, tandis que son père et Harry discutaient dans l'entrée. Mais Rémi finit par se demander où était passé son fils, donc il entra à son tour dans le salon et il vit avec horreur un Johnny Depp au teint cadavérique en train d'égorger un homme avec un de ses rasoirs.

« Coucou Rémi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais regarder à mon fils ?

- Un chef-d'œuvre !

- Isaline et ses films, soupira Harry d'un air fataliste.

- Mais avoue qu'il est beau, ce film !

- Le sang est rouge tomate, ils sont utilisés du ketchup ? Demanda Allan d'un air innocent.

- J'avoue, ça fait jus de fruit, approuva Blaise.

- Vous êtes dégoutants… »

Draco et Rémi échangèrent un regard désabusé : irrécupérables, vraiment… Le médecin s'avança dans le salon et embrassa Isaline sur la joue, qui bougea légèrement la tête de façon à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Elle lui fit un sourire mutin et, pour toute réponse, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Allan était trop pris par le film pour faire attention à cette petite scène tendre qui se déroulait à moins d'un mètre de lui, mais Harry avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Il fit signe à Draco de sortir alors qu'il quittait la pièce, Blaise les suivit dans le couloir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ça a l'air de bien se passer pour ta tante, non ?

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça. Ça fait du bien. »

Ils montèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Harry. La boutique était fermée et tout avait été rangé par Nymph' et Harry : ils ne devaient pas trop s'attarder, la fête commençant à dix-huit heures trente. Ils avaient ouvert un peu plus tôt et enchaîné les rendez-vous de façon à finir avant la fermeture officielle. Ils paressèrent donc dans la chambre du tatoueur jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à nouveau. Harry dévala les escaliers et ouvrit cette fois-ci à Théo et Seamus. Harry se jeta au cou de son ami et le serra fort dans ses bras en lui disant « Bon anniversaire Théoooooo !! ». Ledit Théo grogna mais rendit son étreinte tandis que Seamus pouffait.

« Ryry, tu m'étouffes… Hey !!! »

Blaise et Seamus explosèrent de rire alors que Harry gloussait. Il venait d'embrasser Théo sur la joue, ce dernier frottant énergiquement sa peau avec la manche de son manteau. Le tatoueur sentit quelqu'un enserrer sa taille et il se laissa aller en arrière contre le torse de Draco qui lui demanda, à tout hasard, s'il n'était pas en train de le tromper.

« Moi, jamais !

- J'ai pas rêvé, tu as bien embrassé Théo, non ?

- Oh, c'est pas grand-chose…

- Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires de tapettes, abrutis ! »

Ils eurent un petit rire et Draco tendit la main vers Théo qui la serra à contrecœur, du moins en apparence. Draco tourna la tête de Harry vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, faisant gémir de dépit Théo qui entra de force dans la maison sous les rires de Blaise qui se foutait généreusement de sa gueule. Gêné, Seamus entra à son tour, suivant son colocataire dans la maison, puis dans la chambre d'amis.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, souffla Harry contre ses lèvres.

- Et alors ? »

Le blond planta un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami puis le lâcha. Entre temps, Isaline avait quitté le salon avec ses invités et courrait jusqu'à la chambre d'amis où elle se jeta sur Théo pour lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue, ce qui fit gueuler Théo : mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leurs bisous à la con ?!

**OoO**

Finalement, Rémi et Allan décidèrent de passer la soirée chez Isaline au lieu de sortir, ce qui semblait convenir à l'adolescent qui en avait marre d'aller dans des restaurants, préférant le confort d'un canapé et la télévision. Cela semblait plaire aussi à Rémi qui ne fit pas de difficultés, ce qui faisait extrêmement plaisir à Isaline, évidemment.

Les garçons s'en allèrent donc tous les cinq. A peine mirent-ils un pas dehors que Seamus tenta de se rapprocher de Harry, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Draco. Blaise voulut le retenir, mais le blond ne pouvait pas laisser son petit ami discuter librement avec son ex devant lui sans rien faire. Discrètement, il prit la main de son amant qui ne fit aucune difficulté, mais cela sembla gêner Seamus. Il fallait dire que le regard de Draco était peu avenant, et ce qui sauva un peu la situation, c'était Théo qui grognait que cette fête allait encore être du grand n'importe quoi. Pour changer.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver chez les Weasley, qui avaient une maison assez grande, vu qu'ils étaient une famille nombreuse. Par moments, Harry tentait d'imaginer les années où cette maison grouillait d'enfants de tous âges, les uns au collège, voire au lycée, tandis que d'autres traînaient encore à l'école primaire. Sept enfants, c'était tout de même un joli nombre, et il n'y avait que des garçons, si on exceptait Ginny, la petite dernière.

Olivier avait pensé à louer une salle pour cet évènement et Harry était prêt à aller dans cette direction, mais le problème était qu'il n'y avait aucune salle à proximité et tous deux savaient parfaitement que personne ne sortirait sobre de cette soirée, même avec la meilleure des volontés. Harry ne buvait quasiment jamais d'alcool et Olivier faisait attention car il avait souvent le rôle du conducteur, mais les jumeaux parvenaient toujours à leur faire boire un verre de trop, donc mieux valait éviter d'utiliser la voiture, car les transports en commun avec des gens ivres, c'était moyen…

Tout avait été organisé par Olivier et Harry, bien que Neville, les jumeaux et Cho soient venus pour les aider à décorer le salon. Tous les cinq s'étaient répartis les différentes dépenses, pour la boisson et la nourriture, et tout s'était fait sans accroc. Il fallait croire qu'ils avaient l'habitude de gérer ce genre de fête, et dans un sens, ce n'était pas faux…

Quand le groupe arriva, tout le monde, ou presque, était déjà là. Un petit plaisantin avait placé du gui au-dessus de la porte. Théo leva le nez et, imaginant déjà l'embrouille, entra dans la maison en se disant que ça allait être sa fête, ce soir, et dans tous les sens du terme. Il dit bonsoir à Hermione et Millicent qui se pressèrent pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Elles l'avaient déjà appelé mais c'était bien mieux de le lui souhaiter en vrai plutôt que par téléphone.

« Bon anniversaire Théo !!

- Merci les filles, vous êtes sympas…

- Bon anniversaire Théo d'amour !!! »

Vision d'horreur : Fred et Georges, les lèvres peinturlurées de rouge vif, coururent vers Théo, la bouche en cœur. Sous les rires des autres, le pauvre étudiant parvint à s'enfuir du salon et fit le tour de la maison pour échapper à ses agresseurs qui voulaient leur bisou d'anniversaire.

« Putain espèces de connards !!

- Ah, il s'est fait avoir, conclut Ginny en gloussant.

- On est trop forts !! Crièrent les jumeaux en revenant dans le salon, fiers de leur farce, avec Angelina armée de sa caméra. On l'a plaqué sur le lit des parents !

- J'ai toutes les images !

- Harryyyyyy !! Viens ici tout de suite !! »

Plié en deux de rire, Harry eut du mal à retrouver son calme et monter à l'étage pour aider Théo à se démaquiller. Il le trouva dans la salle de bain en train de se laver le visage, mais il ne faisait que se mettre du rouge un peu partout. Harry fouilla et parvint à trouver du lait démaquillant qu'il appliqua sur le visage de Théo, mais il eut du mal, vu qu'il avait déjà mouillé les parties touchées.

« T'es trop mignon Théo…

- Ces connards ont pris des photos, putain !

- Si Tata t'entendait… »

Soudain, un hurlement peu masculin résonna dans toute la maison. Théo et Harry se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Je crois que Ron s'est fait avoir, lui aussi. »

Ils entendirent le rouquin monter les escaliers à toute vitesse et passer devant la salle de bain, dont la porte était ouverte. Il voulut s'enfermer dans une chambre mais les jumeaux furent plus rapides et le coincèrent sûrement sur un lit.

« Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'ils aient fini pour que je le démaquille. »

Théo ricana et croisa les bras, attendant patiemment que les jumeaux et Angelina repassent devant la porte ouverte, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire, courant dans le couloir avant de dévaler bruyamment les escaliers en bois, manquant de tomber au passage. Ron arriva dans la salle de bain, épuisé, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés et le visage recouverts de baisers rouge vif. Harry faillit éclater de rire mais Théo ne put se contenir, se tournant pour pouffer tout à son aise.

« Je te démaquille ? Proposa Harry en montrant le flacon de lait et un rond de coton.

- Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de faire cette fête à la maison, soupira le rouquin tandis que Harry le démaquillait avec application.

- Vive les photos dossier demain… »

Le regard de Théo s'éclaira et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage.

« Mon Ryry à moi…

- J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça, Théo…

- T'as apporté ton appareil photo ?

- C'est Draco qui l'a. »

Alors Théo sortit de la salle de bain, le visage frais et démaquillé, laissant ses deux amis terminer leur affaire. Une fois que Harry en eut terminé avec Ron, il rangea le lait démaquillant et prit les cotons pour les jeter, écoutant à peine Ron grogner après ses fichus frères qui étaient de vrais gamins. Ils revinrent dans le salon, Olivier, Cho et sa copine Marietta étaient arrivés. Ron foudroya ses frères du regard alors qu'ils montraient à la chinoise leurs nouvelles photos dossier, accueillant dans ses bras Hermione qui lui caressa les joues en lui disant de façon tout à fait moqueuse qu'il sentait bon le bébé. Ecarlate, le rouquin lui dit qu'au lieu de se foutre de lui, elle devrait engueuler ces deux crétins qui lui avaient peinturluré le visage de rouge, mais cela faisait plus glousser la jeune femme qu'autre chose.

Harry alla vers son petit ami qui l'informa que Théo avait son appareil-photo, le brun haussa les épaules en lui disant qu'il avait juste envie de se venger des jumeaux. Avec un sourire moqueur, le blond l'informa qu'il avait vu les photos et elles étaient plutôt réussies. C'était amusant de voir Théo avec des marques rouges de baiser sur le visage…

Olivier, aidé de Millicent et Ginny, apporta les boissons, vu que les jumeaux avaient oubliés de les sortir. Enfin, ils avaient sortis l'alcool mais pas le jus de fruits et l'eau. La table de la salle à manger était recouverte de chips, pains de mie garnis et autres, ainsi que les diverses boissons avec des verres en plastiques empilés les uns sur les autres. Neville se proposa pour faire le service, allié à Harry qui ouvrait une bouteille de champagne à la demande générale.

« Tournée générale ! »

Tout le monde prit une coupe. Il n'y avait pas encore de musique, les uns discutaient avec les autres tout en buvant un verre. Sauf que l'alcool apparut sur les tables et quelques verres s'enchaînèrent, tandis que les invités grignotaient ce qui avait été préparé pour le « repas ». Harry, après une coupe de champagne et deux verres de martini piqués à Cho qui lui vola la moitié de son deuxième verre, se sentait un peu embrouillé. Il décida d'en arrêter là avec l'alcool mais Cho grimaça après avoir bu une gorgée de whisky et, ne pouvant la finir, elle donna son verre à Harry qui le termina. Draco fut plus doux de ce côté-là, il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'alcool. En bref, il n'était pas de ces hommes qui pouvaient boire n'importe quel alcool sans grimacer, ce qui était le cas de son petit ami et de Blaise.

La fête commença vraiment quand la musique arriva. Tenant les platines, les jumeaux allumèrent leur ordinateur et, branchant les enceintes, envoyèrent de la musique, ce qui créa alors une atmosphère des plus joyeuses dans le salon. Le milieu de la pièce avait été laissé libre, servant de piste de danse, sur laquelle quelques personnes se jetèrent.

Il y eut d'abord Ron qui emmena Hermione sur la piste. L'étudiante refusa d'abord mais elle finit par céder, ne pouvant résister à ses yeux de chien battu. Et puis, il fêtait ses vingt-deux ans, elle ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir. De plus, il fallait bien avouer que cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça de danser avec son petit ami, même si elle était bien maladroite : l'ambiance était à la rigolade et être dans les bras de son copain la protégeait des possibles moqueries.

Blaise fit une profonde révérence à Millicent et lui proposa galamment d'être son cavalier pour cette soirée. La jeune femme parut hésiter avant de lui céder une main gracile, acceptant son invitation. Ils flirtèrent donc gentiment sur la piste de danser improvisée, se moquant l'un de l'autre : ils étaient bien casés mais bon, vu que leurs partenaires officiels n'étaient pas là, il fallait bien s'occuper…

Enfin, Cho entraîna sa petite amie sur la piste, entamant une danser langoureuse avec Marietta. Théo, une coupe de champagne dans la main, leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant ainsi se chauffer, l'une vêtue d'une jupe outrageusement courte, surtout au vu de la saison, et l'autre portait un jean taille basse qui laissait voir les fines cordelettes rouges de son string. Un sacré couple, ces deux-là… Il allait en faire la remarque à Neville quand, soudain, Seamus se planta devant lui et lui fit ses yeux doux pour qu'il l'invite à danser.

L'irlandais s'attendait à ce que Théo refuse avec cris, mais au contraire, le jeune homme le regarda des pieds à la tête et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« T'as envie de draguer un homophobe ?

- Y'a aucun homme de libre, ici, sauf toi ! »

Il lui prit alors le bras, le forçant à venir avec lui, et Théo se laissa faire. A la surprise générale, leur homophobe préféré et l'homosexuel par excellence se mirent à danser ensemble sur _Like a virgin_, puis sur_ Jesus is gay_. Harry et Olivier n'en finissaient plus de rire en les voyant ainsi se déhancher, l'un voulant se coller le plus possible à l'autre qui tentait de le garder à une distance acceptable entre eux. Les danseurs tentaient de garder le rythme mais Ron était plié en deux de rire et Blaise tentait tant bien que mal de danser avec Millicent qui riait à gorge déployée. Les jumeaux les mitraillaient avec leur appareil photo, et le pire fut quand Théo décida de jouer le jeu et répondre aux avances de Seamus qui se fit séducteur au possible.

« Je comprends pourquoi t'es sorti avec lui, glissa Harry à l'oreille de Draco, alors que Hannah emmenait Neville sur la piste.

- Ah oui ?

- Il est vraiment sexy.

- Il est à ton goût ?

- Et si je te répondais oui ? »

Harry lui lança un regard de défi aucun son amant répondit par un autre regard, mais lubrique, un sourire sûr de lui sur les lèvres. Il lui tendit la main, en une invitation voilée, et sans le lâcher du regard, le tatoueur posa sa main dans la sienne. Et ils se lancèrent dans une danse tantôt sage, tantôt sensuelle, voire même provocatrice, au point que Théo et Seamus se firent plus proches, s'effleurant tout en lançant des regards emplis de défi au blond et au brun. Seamus caressait la nuque de Théo, remontant vers ses cheveux marron foncé, l'autre laissant ses mains s'égarer sur ses hanches fines, tandis que Harry effleurait les lèvres de Draco, ce dernier caressant le creux de ses reins sous son tee-shirt.

Sous le regard hilare des autres invités, le couple gay du groupe et celui regroupant deux antipodes se livrèrent à un concours de danse, à celui qui serait le plus provocateur, le plus sensuel… et cela sous l'œil de la caméra d'Angelina qui ne manquait aucune seconde de cette petite guerre qui se termina par une séparation des couples. Cho s'accapara Théo, dansant de façon toute aussi sensuelle avec lui, tandis que Draco se retrouvait avec Marietta qui lui fit un gentil rentre-dedans auquel le blond répondit avec galanterie. Et Harry et Seamus se retrouvèrent ensemble.

Evidemment, l'irlandais en profita pour draguer de façon assez taquine et gentille Harry. Il voyait avec plaisir que le brun savait danser et il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement craquant et sexy à répondre ainsi à ses avances, souriant de toutes ses dents blanches et alignées, ses yeux un peu voilés par cette euphorie qui accompagnait la danse et l'alcool qu'il avait bu. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il se laissait porter aussi facilement par la musique et dansait de façon aussi simple avec Seamus, ne repoussant pas vraiment ses mains ou son corps.

Seamus en vint presque à oublier où il se trouvait. Il n'y avait plus que Harry qui se mouvait en harmonie avec lui, presque contre lui, embrassant son corps, dans sa façon de s'abandonner sans réaliser l'ambigüité de certains gestes. Il fallut que Draco se glisse dans le dos de son homme et le retire de l'étreinte de Seamus pour que ce dernier revienne sur Terre. Le regard de Draco lui glaça le sang et il fut incroyablement gêné, à la fois pour s'être laissé aller de cette façon devant lui, mais surtout parce que le blond, hormis son regard glacial, avait un comportement des plus normaux, enlaçant son petit ami et l'embrassant dans le cou. Seamus fut sauvé par Marietta qui lui demanda une danse, mais il ne tarda pas à la laisser.

Pourtant, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoique ce soit d'anormal. Seul Draco avait vu que quelque chose de louche se tramait, et peut-être même Harry, qui restait près de lui sans protester. Sauf que ce dernier, l'esprit un peu embrumé, avait du mal à saisir pourquoi son petit ami lui tenait fermement la taille sans vouloir le laisser partir.

« Dray, laisse-moi…

- Hors de question.

- Chéri, j'ai envie danser…

- Tu as trop bu. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Draco eut la conformation que, non, il avait encore toute sa tête : le brun lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il n'était qu'un jaloux possessif. Acerbe, Draco répliqua que c'était lui qui l'avait cherché, dansant avec Seamus au lieu de l'éviter.

« Mais je jouais, Draco, arrête de voir le mal partout… Lâche-moi, s'il te plait.

- Tu restes là.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas m'empêcher de m'amuser ? »

Voilà une des qualités de Harry : quand il y avait une fête, il était le premier à mettre l'ambiance en allant danser avec n'importe qui. En général, ça ne dérangeait pas Draco : vu qu'il était occupé avec quelqu'un, il n'avait pas à se forcer à aller danser, jetant juste des coups d'œil à son petit ami. Sauf que ce soir-là, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout qu'il danse avec Seamus qui avait forcément des vues sur lui.

« Tu vas encore danser avec lui ?

- Je suis encore libre de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire.

- Rappelle-moi de surveiller ta consommation d'alcool à l'avenir.

- Rappelle-moi que tu n'es qu'un coincé des fesses quand il y a une fête. »

Draco fronça les sourcils d'un air énervé et allait répliquer vertement mais Harry s'échappa de ses bras et aborda Ginny qui le suivit bien volontiers pour aller danser. Furieux, Draco regarda donc son amant se déhancher près de la jeune fille qui riait de bon cœur. Le blond ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, même s'il essayait de se calmer. Il décida alors de ne pas se laisser faire.

A grandes enjambées, l'étudiant alla vers Seamus qui, en le voyant arriver, sentit les dernières minutes de sa vie s'écouler. Mais son ex petit ami lui proposa de danser avec lui, ce qui stupéfia Seamus mais il accepta néanmoins avec un sourire. Alors ils allèrent danser tous les deux et une sorte de nouveau défi débuta, entre Harry et Ginny qui se chauffaient dangereusement pour être à la hauteur de l'autre couple tout aussi sensuel.

Mais si c'était fait avec amusement, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez Harry et Draco. C'était peu visible, évidemment, les autres suivaient la musique en tapant dans leurs mains ou en venant les rejoindre, mais les deux amoureux ne se quittaient pas du regard. Jusqu'au moment où Draco vit le regard blessé de Harry qui, le sourire aux lèvres, reconnut sa défaite et quitta la piste. Le blond ne tarda pas à sortir à son tour, ses yeux emplis d'incompréhension tournés vers son copain qui se servit un verre d'alcool qu'il but cul-sec. De façon naturelle, l'étudiant en médecine se glissa derrière lui.

« Harry, ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Si ça va.

- Pose ce verre, fit le blond en le prenant dans sa main. Harry, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

- Tu dansais avec lui. »

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait rire, s'énerver ou ne rien dire du tout. Le voilà jaloux à son tour ! C'était le monde à l'envers. Draco lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le couloir. Au passage, il dit à Georges que Harry ne se sentait pas très bien, vu qu'il se demandait pourquoi ils quittaient le salon. Le blond l'emmena dans la chambre de Molly et Arthur Weasley, où tous les manteaux et sacs avaient été déposés.

« Harry, il va falloir qu'on discute, toi et moi.

- Dray…

- Je te demande de ne pas t'approcher de Seamus et tu le fais, le coupa le blond. En fait, tu n'en a rien à faire que je ne me sente pas bien quand tu es avec lui. Mais quand moi, je danse avec lui, tu ne le supportes pas !

- C'est pas pareil…

- Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? Regarde-moi quand je te parle, Harry ! »

Le brun leva vers lui des yeux vitreux, un peu humides. Draco ne comprit pas ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'explique.

« Toi, tu l'as aimé, Seamus. Et il t'aimait beaucoup. Vous êtes sortis ensemble et vous avez couché ensemble. Tu crois que ça m'amuse de te voir flirter avec lui ? »

Sa voix était douloureuse, comme s'il répugnait à lui avouer de tes choses.

« J'ai pas les idées claires, je le sais. Toi non plus Draco, tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, tu penses que je vais tomber amoureux de n'importe qui. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir que tu doutes de moi ? J'en peux plus de ta jalousie, tu crois sans arrêt que je vais coucher avec Seamus parce que je lui plais !

- Pas coucher…

- Et te voir avec lui… Vous avez couché ensemble, merde ! Vous êtes sortis ensemble ! Ça s'oublie pas, ça…

- Harry…

- Quand vous dansiez… c'était tellement naturel…

- Harry, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait… »

Mais trop tard, des larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues rouges. Draco le prit doucement dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant. Ça, c'étaient les effets de l'alcool, Harry était assez lucide pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui mais il était à fleur de peau, ses émotions étaient exacerbées. Jamais Draco n'aurait pensé qu'il se mette à pleurer pour ça, même avec un bon coup dans le nez. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de ça, il jugeait que Seamus était une affaire classée depuis longtemps, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour Harry qui n'oubliait pas ces trois mois que Draco avait passés avec l'irlandais. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment coupable, le blond regretta d'avoir dansé avec son ex, son but étant de faire comprendre à Harry ce qu'il ressentait, et non pas le blesser.

Peu à peu, Harry se calma, blotti dans ses bras et sa tête dans son cou. La pièce était silencieuse, ils entendaient un semblant de musique qui venait du salon, transperçant les murs et les portes tant le volume était élevé. Finalement, Harry s'écarta de lui et s'essuya les yeux avec ses manches. Draco chercha une boite de mouchoirs des yeux et en trouva une sur la commode. Il tendit une feuille douce et blanche à Harry qui se moucha sans aucune grâce, comme une trompette. Draco ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- On dirait un éléphant qui se mouche.

- Tata ne m'a jamais appris à me moucher avec élégance. »

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire avant que Harry ne se mette sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient un goût salé de larmes, à la fois doux et désagréable.

« Ça va mieux ?

- On peut dire ça, oui. Désolé, mais j'ai pas pu me retenir. L'alcool, sûrement. »

D'une petite voix, Harry lui avoua qu'il avait bu un peu trop parce que Draco l'exaspérait avec sa jalousie maladive. Le blond soupira, sentant qu'il était en train de gâcher la fête : Harry reniflait devant lui, un mouchoir dans la main et Seamus devait faire profil bas dans le salon.

« Harry… Fit Draco en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te blesser, vraiment.

- Je sais, acquiesça le brun en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de te faire mal. Mais tu répètes toujours la même chose…

- Alors fais des efforts et ne l'approche plus. Dis-lui que c'est de ma faute. Mais je ne veux plus, Harry, ça me fait trop mal de te voir avec lui. C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai beau essayer de me calmer, je n'y arrive pas. Et j'ai confiance en toi, tu sais. Vraiment. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et son le blond l'embrassa à son tour, tendrement, tout en caressant doucement ses joues, comme pour effacer ses larmes.

« Tu vas te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et on y retourne.

- Tu danseras plus avec lui, hein ?

- J'ai fait ça pour te rendre jaloux, pas par plaisir personnel. »

Danser avec Seamus, c'était retrouver une ancienne complicité, mais le goût du flirt n'avait pas guidé ses mouvements. Prenant la main de Harry, il l'emmena dans la salle de bain à l'étage où le brun se lava le visage avec de l'eau froide. Cela lui rafraichit un peu les idées, ce qui était une excellente chose. Draco lui tendit une serviette éponge avec laquelle le brun s'essuya le visage, puis il la pendit et regarda Draco dans les yeux.

« Nan, ça va, ça ne se voit pas trop. »

Harry poussa un petit soupir soulagé : il ne voulait pas que ses yeux soient trop rouges et qu'on s'aperçoive qu'il avait pleuré. Ensemble, main dans la main, ils retournèrent dans le salon, s'immergeant dans un monde coloré et bruyant. Cho sauta sur Harry comme la misère sur le monde et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Une fois qu'il eut acquiescé, elle le tira dans la cuisine de façon peu discrète. Fronçant les sourcils, Draco se demanda pourquoi elle l'emmenait, jusqu'à ce que Blaise lui chuchote que le gâteau était sensé arriver maintenant.

« Ah, d'accord…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Harry ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Bah vous êtes partis tous les deux et il avait pas l'air de se sentir bien. L'alcool ?

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard. »

Blaise hocha la tête en se demandant bien quelle mouche les avait piqués encore, cette fois. Mais il ne demanda pas plus de détails, comprenant que Seamus n'était pas étranger à l'affaire. Draco le regardait du coin de l'œil, comme pour le surveiller. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne faisait rien de mal à part discuter avec Neville et sa petite amie, Hannah.

Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. On poussa des petits cris, imaginant déjà ce qui allait suivre. Puis Olivier et Harry arrivèrent, l'un portant un fraisier sur un plateau argenté, l'autre un gâteau au chocolat. Alors ils entraient dans le salon, tous les invités se mirent à chanter la chanson traditionnelle.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Enfin, les deux hommes posèrent les grandes pâtisseries sur la table qui avait servi jusque là de buffet, Cho les suivant avec des assiettes et Marietta avec des couverts. Chaque gâteau était piqué de vingt-deux ou vingt-trois bougies, avec une inscription sur un morceau de pâte d'amande au milieu : Joyeux anniversaire Théo et Joyeux anniversaire Ron. Alors que les deux amis soufflaient leurs bougies, les jumeaux prenaient des photos, Angelina filmait et les autres applaudissaient.

Puis, on ralluma les lumières. Fred et Georges sortirent les plus gros couteaux qu'ils trouvèrent et coupèrent des morceaux de gâteaux de façon plus ou moins réussie tandis que Ginny tendait les assiettes pour distribuer des parts à tout le monde. Pendant ce temps-là, Olivier servait à nouveau du champagne, faisant péter le bouchon avant de verser la boisson pétillante dans des coupes que Cho et Millicent donnaient aux invités. Hermione était collée à Ron, ses bras autour de sa taille, le rouquin la serrant tendrement contre lui tout en embrassant ses cheveux bruns.

En les voyant ainsi, Blaise regretta que Luna ne soit pas là : il avait lui aussi envie de la tenir dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Mais elle était en Angleterre et il ne la reverrait pas avant deux semaines : il prenait son week-end et montait à Londres afin de la voir. C'était étrange mais il sentait qu'il tombait vraiment amoureux de Luna Lovegood, malgré sa timidité, sa bizarrerie et ses paroles plus ou moins claires. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant en elle, quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas chez les autres filles et qui le charmait indéniablement.

Blaise sortit de ses pensées quand Ginny lui donna son assiette de gâteau. Des chaises avaient été amenées mais il préféra s'asseoir à côté de Harry sur le canapé, lui-même assis près de Draco. Tout le monde prit place, les uns sur les chaises, les autres dans les deux fauteuils. Millicent fit des yeux de chien battu à Blaise qui finit par accepter de l'avoir sur ses genoux, vu qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour elle.

« Ah la la, si ton homme te voyait sur mes genoux… Soupira Blaise d'un air exaspéré.

- Il dirait « tant mieux, elle n'est pas sur les miens », répliqua Draco d'un air moqueur.

- C'est tout à fait son genre, approuva Millicent en goutant le fraisier.

- Vous exagérez… »

Tous les secouèrent la tête sous le regard amusé de Harry qui imaginait lui aussi très bien Gregory Goyle dire ce genre de choses. Le brun fit signe à Millicent de se rapprocher et la jeune fille tendit le cou vers lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille que Draco se moquait, mais si lui s'asseyait sur les genoux de Blaise, il se rigolerait pas. L'étudiante pouffa et approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Tu dis du mal de moi ? Lui demanda le blond à tout hasard.

- Moi ? Jamais, répondit Harry avec sérieux tout en lui piquant un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

- C'est cela, oui…

- Il est bon, ce gâteau. Tiens, goute. »

Harry prit un morceau de fraisier et le tendit à Draco qui le mangea mais fit une légère grimace : il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de gâteau, la crème l'écœurait un peu. Harry haussa les épaules en lui disant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il perdait à manger du gâteau au chocolat au lieu des fraises. Draco haussa les épaules en lui disant qu'il était bourré. Blaise éclata de rire et Millicent gloussa.

La fête se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. Quand ils rentrèrent, Harry tenait la taille de Draco et ce dernier guidait plus ou moins ses pas, vu que les jumeaux semblaient avoir décidé de le bourrer bien comme il le fallait. Théo avait beaucoup de mal à marcher droit, lui aussi était bien cuit, donc il se tenait à Seamus qui avait bu une bonne coupe en trop lui aussi. Blaise était éméché mais assez lucide pour faire attention à ces deux crétins qui étaient fermement décidés à marcher sur la route et non pas sur le trottoir.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, ils furent accueillis par une Isaline en peignoir. Les poings sur les hanches, elle regarda cette bande de garçon d'un air exaspéré.

« Je crois que vous êtes pires que les jours où je me bourre la gueule avec Sirius.

- Ah, tu crois ? Fit Draco.

- Théo tient même plus début, c'est affligeant… Allez les jeunes, au lit, et que ça saute ! »

Draco monta à l'étage avec Harry tandis que Seamus et Théo allait dans la chambre d'ami au rez-de-chaussée et qu'Isaline montrait le lit déplié dans le salon à Blaise pour qu'il y dorme. Voyant que Harry ne pourrait pas se doucher ni même retirer ses vêtements tant il était parti loin, il se contenta de lui retirer ses chaussures et d'ouvrit le lit. Harry eut tout de même le reflexe de retirer ses vêtements, restant en sous-vêtements avant de se coucher. Draco en fit de même et éteignit la lumière, s'endormant comme une masse.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

C'est pas bien, hein ?

**Lys :** Nan, c'est pas bien.

Bon, bah tant pis, j'essaierai de m'en sortir pour la prochaine fois…

**Lys :** Bon, salut les gens ! Vous devez vous demander POURQUOI un chapitre est posté une semaine (si je ne me trompe pas) après le précédent chapitre, non ?

Tous simplement parce que de charmants lecteurs m'ont rappelés que cette fic avait un an…

**Lys :** DEJA ?! O.O

… et donc, il faut bien fêter ça ! Oh, je suis toute émue… Je vous remercie tous d'être encore là après 1 an ! Merci à tous !

**Lys :** Elle a pas vraiment eu le temps de lire vos reviews, trop occupée qu'elle était à réviser ses partiels et terminer le chap…

Oui car, si j'ai coupé le chapitre 24 en deux parce qu'il était trop long, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il était terminé…

**Lys :** Sinon, nous avons une nouvelle annonce à faire !

En plus d'avoir demandé si des gens voulait bien me faire des petites illustrations (MERCI à ceux qui m'en ont envoyé, je vais vous répondre et les mettre sur mon blog !!!), je voulais savoir si quelqu'un était d'accord pour être ma bêta. Oui, je m'abaisse enfin à demander une bêta parce que relire 30 pages en une soirée, c'est pas faisable, j'en peux plus XD ! Donc si quelqu'un est intéressé… C'est juste pour corriger mes (nombreuses) fautes…

**Lys :** Sur ces mots, nous vous embrassons…

Et nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël (en retard) et une bonne fin d'année, en espérant que ce chapitre spécial Noël (la fic a fêté son anniversaire le 24 !) un peu en retard vous plaira !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 25

« Dray… ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai mal à la tête…

- Et tu as une haleine atroce, aussi. »

Complètement dans le cosmos, Harry hocha vaguement la tête. Draco pouvait imaginer derrière son visage tiré un mal de tête affreux, comme un gros nœud qu'on ne pouvait défaire. Il avait l'air vaseux, aussi. Il fallait dire que Fred et Georges n'y étaient pas allés mollo avec lui.

« Allez lève-toi. Tu vas prendre une douche, ça va te faire du bien. »

Le tatoueur fit un effort surhumain pour quitter son lit et sortir de la chambre, suivi de près par Draco. Ils se douchèrent, l'un victime d'une jolie gueule-de-bois, l'autre relativement bien dans sa tête. Il avait bu un peu, ce qui était inhabituel, mais pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. Mais la tête qu'avait Harry était mémorable, aucun doute qu'il s'en rappellerait longtemps. Néanmoins, il parut un peu plus réveillé une fois qu'il eut passé un coup d'eau froide sur sa tête et qu'il eut brossé ses dents.

« Maintenant que j'ai une haleine potable, tu veux bien m'embrasser ou tu préfères attendre que ma gueule-de-bois soit passée ?

- A mon avis, celle de Théo est pire que la tienne.

- Sauf que c'est moi que tu embrasses, pas lui. »

Encore heureux, songea Draco alors que Harry enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour ce pauvre Théo qui allait sûrement faire un infarctus en visionnant les vidéos d'Angelina et les photos des jumeaux. Ron aussi, d'ailleurs, car il n'avait pas fini la soirée dans le meilleur des états, loin de là…

Ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Isaline qui préparait le déjeuner. Les amoureux regardèrent l'heure : une heure et demie. Ah oui, il était temps de manger, en effet…

« Ryry, tu as une tête affreuse.

- Dray me l'a déjà dit, merci.

- Tu veux un cachet ? »

Tout en se laissant tomber sur la première chaise venue, le brun hocha la tête. Blaise les rejoignit, encore en pyjama et l'air pas du tout réveillé. Isaline s'attela à la distribution de cachets tout en se moquant gentiment de ses deux zombis. Elle faillit éclater de rire en voyant Seamus et Théo arriver, complètement pommés et les yeux à peine ouverts, souffrant tous deux d'une sublime gueule-de-bois. Même Draco dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant les deux hommes arriver, les cheveux dans tous les sens et le visage brouillé par la cuite qu'ils s'étaient offerte la nuit dernière.

« Heureusement qu'il y a des toilettes au rez-de-chaussée, quand même…

- Tais-toi, Isaline, grogna Théo.

- T'aurais eu l'air malin avec le balai et la serpillère, tiens ! »

Draco lança un regard entendu à Harry qui détourna les yeux. Dans la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt le matin, il était sorti du lit pour se ruer dans la salle de bain et vomir une bonne quantité de ce qu'il avait mangé la veille. Puis il était revenu dans la chambre, un peu pâle, et s'était écroulé dans le lit sans un mot à ajouter. Il était encore un peu vaseux mais il semblait aller bien mieux que les deux autres zouaves.

« Bon, t'as fini, oui ?

- Théo, vous avez fait un bouquant pas possible, ça m'a même réveillée !

- Un rien te réveille, Tata, rétorqua Harry, son bol de chocolat au bord des lèvres.

- Nan mais là, ils vomissaient carrément leurs tripes, leur estomac flottait dans la cuvette des toilettes…

- Isaline, gémirent Seamus et Blaise.

- Toi aussi, Blaise ? S'étonna Draco.

- Ils ont fait trop de bruit, je pensais résister mais j'ai pas pu…

- En gros, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir vomi hier soir, c'est ça ?

- T'as vomi Ryry ? Demanda Théo en haussant un sourcil tandis que Harry hochait la tête.

- Ouais mais il a été plus discret et il n'a pas passé son temps à se lamenter dans les toilettes.

- Isaline !! »

Toute cette histoire semblait bien l'amuser, même si elle avait passé un début de matinée effroyable. Entendant du remue-ménage en bas, elle était descendue en catastrophe avec juste son peignoir sur le dos alors que Théo rendait le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Elle lui tapota le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé puis elle aida Seamus à en faire de même, ce qui n'était guère agréable pour la vue mais surtout pour le nez. Elle n'était pas délicate mais bon, ça lui donnait envie à elle aussi de dégueuler… Surtout que Blaise ramena sa fraise, le visage un peu trop pâle pour un métis… De vrais gamins…

« Et sinon, ta soirée avec ton médecin ? Demanda soudainement Draco.

- On est resté à la maison, finalement.

- Tu ne devais pas aller au restaurant ?

- Si mais on a changé nos plans, répondit la tatoueuse tout en lui resservant une tasse de café. C'était sympa. »

Alors que ses invités étaient en train de reprendre pied peu à peu dans la réalité, Isaline se remémora la soirée de la veille. C'était Allan qui avait insisté, donc ce n'était pas son père qui allait refuser, bien au contraire. Rémi s'absenta quelques minutes le temps d'appeler sa mère qui avait tenté de joindre alors qu'il était en train de conduire. Pendant ce laps de temps, Allan s'était glissé dans la cuisine et, timidement, il avait avoué à Isaline qu'il l'aimait bien.

Ces quelques mots avaient fait brûler un feu de joie dans son cœur. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce que l'adolescent l'accepte aussi vite : il avait une mère et Isaline fréquentait son père. Elle s'attendait à un peu plus de résistance de sa part, il avait treize et c'était l'âge rebelle : on acceptait encore moins de choses à cet âge-là qu'à d'autres moments. La tatoueuse avait même pensé qu'Allan disait ça pour la piéger, mais elle avait toujours été douée pour lire dans les gens comme dans ses livres ouverts et l'adolescent était trop jeune pour pouvoir lui mentir ou essayer de la manipuler. Elle vit de la sincérité sur son visage, alors qu'il lui disait, tout en se tordant les doigts, que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle fréquente son père.

Après cela, Rémi était revenu dans la cuisine et Allan était redevenu lui-même, fier et sûr de lui. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Isaline avait préparé le dîner pour eux trois et ils avaient mangé dans la cuisine avant que Rémi n'insiste pour rentrer, vu qu'il travaillait le lendemain. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres d'Isaline, il était parti avec son fils. La tatoueuse put donc se coucher avec l'esprit léger. Jusqu'à ce que des bourrins rentrant d'une fête d'anniversaire arrivent et dégueulent dans ses toilettes.

Ah, la jeunesse…

**OoO**

Le retour à la vie réelle fut quelque peu douloureux, en particulier pour Blaise qui commençait très tôt le lundi. Enfin, il avait eu tout son dimanche pour se remettre de ses émotions, mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être autant épuisé par une fête d'anniversaire, et en même temps, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de soirée dont le principe était juste de s'amuser. Enfin, d'un autre côté, il avait rarement fêté des anniversaires avec les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient tendance à resservir les invités en boisson tout en mettant une animation d'enfer, au point que personne ne se sentait plus forcé de danser ou de faire l'idiot.

Ces fêtes n'étaient que du bonheur, on s'amusait du début à la fin. Cela dit, les lendemains étaient difficile et, bien que nous soyons lundi, c'était quand même laborieux d'aller en cours malgré la journée de repos qu'il s'était donné pour se remettre sur pied. Blaise était resté chez Harry à faignanter devant la télévision, son meilleur ami et le brun calés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé à côté de lui. Pendant ce temps-là, Isaline avait ramené Seamus et Théo chez eux et préparé une tarte aux pommes que les garçons avaient mangée en guise de goûter. Enfin, elle les avait ramenés chez eux à leur tour en ricanant : pas sûr qu'ils soient bien frais le lendemain malgré cette journée de repos.

Contrairement à Blaise, Draco s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il fallait dire qu'il avait moins bu que lui, en tout cas pas assez pour en tomber malade, mais il était quand même fatigué d'avoir autant bougé. Cela dit, la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Harry, loin des regards indiscrets, lui avait donné comme un coup de fouet : il était revenu sur terre et c'était lui qui avait guidé les autres quand ils avaient dû rentrer.

Draco lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et Blaise avait froncé les sourcils. De façon très sérieuse, il l'avait mis en garde : à être trop possessif et jaloux, ça allait se passer comme avec Seamus, sauf que ce serait lui qui finirait largué. Harry l'aimait et tenait à lui, mais il arriverait un moment où ça finirait vraiment pas péter. Il valait mieux éviter que cela arrive vraiment, car tous deux finiraient blessés. Harry avait pleinement confiance en lui, Draco devait en faire de même : il était inutile de se poser des questions sur Seamus qui ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville, surtout dans le regard de Harry.

En l'entendant lui parler ainsi, alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans un restaurant asiatique du coin, Draco avait soupiré en lui disant qu'il commençait lentement mais sûrement à se remettre dans le droit chemin. Voir Harry avec les larmes aux yeux, ses émotions décuplées par l'alcool qu'il avait bu joyeusement, lui avait fait vraiment prendre conscience du ridicule de la situation. Il lui fallait bien quelque chose pour le réveiller, et cela avait été cette dispute.

Blaise soupira en se disant que Draco, même s'il était son meilleur ami et qu'il le connaissait bien, l'étonnerait toujours. Il avait presque l'impression de voir en lui et Harry la même situation que le blond avait vécu avec Seamus, même si leurs comportements respectifs étaient différents. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, Draco était fou de Harry et dépendait de lui, il avait secrètement besoin d'être rassuré. En même temps, on ne pouvait pas dire que Harry soit le « dominant » dans leur relation, il était tout aussi dépendant de Draco… Mais c'était quoi ce couple prise de tête ?

« M. Zabini, pourriez-vous suivre le cours s'il vous plait ?

- Mais je suis le cours !

- Non, vous êtes ailleurs. Tenez-vous droit et suivez un peu au lieu de rêvasser, je vous rappelle que vous avez des examens à la fin du semestre. »

Comme s'il n'était pas au courant… Il jeta un regard agacé à son professeur qui poursuivit le cours d'une voix monocorde, poursuivant son discours à la fois ennuyant et inintéressant. À côté de lui, Draco prenait des notes, son stylo plume glissant de façon rapide et sèche sur le papier, ne décollant quasiment pas les yeux de son papier. Blaise avait toujours admiré sa faculté à pouvoir suivre un cours sans intérêt ou ennuyant avec la même facilité que lorsque le cours était passionnant. La seule exception était les langues, et en même temps, Draco n'avait plus rien à apprendre en anglais et l'espagnol n'était pas une langue compliquée, du moins pour lui.

« Dray, j'ai faim, gémit Blaise d'un air pitoyable.

- Mange ton poing, répondit le blond du tac-au-tac.

- Isaline a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu crois que le prof va me jeter des craies si je mange un _Twix_ ?

- Fais attention, les _Babybel_ n'étaient pas discrets, la dernière fois, répliqua Draco sans quitter sa feuille des yeux.

- T'en veux ? Proposa le black. Je veux pas passer pour un goinfre. » (Note : véridique XD)

De la poche avant de son sac, Blaise sortit deux _Twix_ et en posa un sur la cuisse de Draco. Alors que le professeur se retournait pour écrire sur le tableau blanc de l'amphithéâtre, le blond baissa les yeux et ouvrit le sachet de la confiserie alors que Blaise était déjà en train de l'avaler. Il faillit se faire voir du professeur qui leva la main, tenant sa craie, le menaçant de la balancer sur lui. Blaise lui fit un sourire angélique avant de regarder Draco.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, merde ? J'ai le droit de dormir si je veux !

- Blaise, tu fais parti des meilleurs éléments de cette année, les profs ne veulent pas que tu te perdes en chemin.

- Je risque pas de me perdre avec toi pour meilleur ami, grommela Blaise en fouillant dans son sac pour attraper un deuxième _Twix_.

- Ne prend pas notre amitié comme une corvée mais plutôt comme un point positif, répliqua Draco avec un léger sourire.

- T'en veux un ?

- Tu veux que je grossisse ?

- Ouais, t'es trop maigre. »

Blaise releva le nez et posa une confiserie sur la cuisse de son meilleur ami. Quand il voulut ouvrir la sienne, une craie atterrit violemment sur son crâne et il poussa un petit cri surpris, ce qui entraîna l'hilarité dans la salle et des remontrances de la part du professeur, excédé : ce crétin mangeait sous son nez en pensant qu'il ne le voyait pas !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et, se laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège, il croqua dans le _Twix_ sous les yeux stupéfaits du professeur qui se mit à gueuler de plus bel : même M. Malfoy s'y mettait ?! Mais où allait le monde ?!

**OoO**

On sonna à la porte d'entrée. Harry se leva du canapé et quitta le salon, où se trouvait sa tante, Nymph', Remus et Teddy, ainsi que Draco et Blaise. Ces derniers étaient venus juste après leur après-midi à l'hôpital. Enfin, Draco aurait préféré rentrer chez lui mais Blaise lui avait fait se yeux de chien battu, voulant à tout prix aller chez Harry : il avait réussi à obtenir une copie de la vidéo d'Angelina ainsi que des photos et le black voulait tout voir. Théo et Seamus devraient venir eux aussi, ils étaient attendus ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron. Enfin, à la base, rien n'avait été prévu, Harry avait juste planifié une soirée tranquille devant la télé. Sauf qu'il avait fait l'erreur d'appeler Ron pour le taquiner et la nouvelle avait été diffusée à la vitesse de l'éclair. Si Cho n'avait pas été occupée pour une soirée des plus romantiques avec sa bien-aimée, elle aurait ramené aussi ses fesses chez lui.

Harry arriva dans le couloir qu'il traversa, Liloute au garde-à-vous devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit et vit avec plaisir son parrain, un joli sourire sur le visage et ses cheveux un peu raccourcis après un tour chez le coiffeur. Harry lui sauta au cou, heureux de le voir : ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'était pas passé chez eux et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui rendre visite. Sirius l'accueillit dans ses bras chaleureusement et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression de revivre quand il tenait son filleul dans ses bras et, quand ce dernier s'écarta de lui pour le laisser entrer, ses yeux sombres brillaient de mille feux.

« Comment tu vas, mon Harry ? Tu as l'air en forme. Tiens, tu ne t'es pas refait tes mèches ? S'étonna Sirius tout en prenant une Liloute surexcitée dans ses bras.

- Si et je me suis coupé un peu les cheveux, ça partait dans tous les sens, répondit Harry en passant une main dans sa chevelure noire aux mèches pourpres.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais on ne peut pas dire que tes cheveux soit très disciplinés, d'habitude, répliqua Sirius tout en retirant ses chaussures. T'es bien comme ton père toi !

- Nan mais c'était pire que d'habitude, là…

- T'as pas changé la couleur aussi ? C'était plus pétant, avant, remarqua son parrain.

- Si mais Draco voulait que ça soit moins pétant alors j'ai changé un peu. »

Bon, en soi, la couleur était toujours la même, sauf que les mèches n'étaient plus écarlates mais bordeaux. Dimanche, Harry avait dit à Draco qu'il passerait au coiffeur le jour suivant, ses cheveux devenaient vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Et vu qu'ils n'étaient jamais coiffés, pour que Harry dise lui-même qu'ils ne ressemblaient à rien, c'était que, vraiment, leur état était lamentable. Draco lui avait répondu que, en effet, ça commençait à devenir grave mais c'était comme tout, il s'y était fait. Cela dit, tant qu'à faire, autant qu'il se fasse des mèches bordeaux. Ça changerait un peu. Harry avait alors décidé de « changer un peu », histoire de lui faire plaisir.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent dans le salon. Isaline se leva et se jeta sur Sirius pour lui faire un gros câlin, comme si ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Tout le monde vint embrasser Sirius qui riait en serrant des mains et embrassant des joues. Il finit par attraper Teddy dans ses bras et le caler sur ses épaules, ce qui faisait glousser l'enfant. Puis, on sonna à nouveau et Harry alla ouvrir, découvrant Théo, Seamus, Millicent, Ron et Hermione sur le pallier. Il fut étonné de les voir tous là en même temps jusqu'à se rappeler que Ron était censé chercher les garçons en voiture, les deux filles revenant de leur fac de droit. Harry serra donc la main des hommes puis il fit la bise aux filles, jetant un rapide regard à Seamus sans s'attarder sur lui, même si le jeune homme semblait particulièrement heureux de le voir.

Tout le monde alla dans le salon qui accueillait un peu trop de monde selon Harry, ce qui, par contre, ne dérangeait pas du tout de sa tante qui était aux anges. Il monta dans sa chambre chercher le CD et redescendit pour voir que tout le monde avait pris ses aises : les uns étaient sur le canapé et les autres assis par terre, ce qui ne semblait gêner personne. Haussant les épaules, sans penser que les « vieux » n'avaient rien à faire là, Harry alluma le lecteur et la télévision, inséra le disque. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, le film se mit en marche tandis que Harry s'asseyait entre l'accoudoir et Draco, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

La vidéo parut durer des heures, parmi lesquelles tout ne fut plus que rires éclatants, hurlement révoltés et cris de surprise. Angelina se tenait derrière la caméra et elle filma les préparatifs de la fête d'anniversaire, montrant les jumeaux et les autres décorer le salon, puis ils virent Théo se faire plaquer sur un lit et dévorer de baisers par Fred et Gorges, de grosses marques de rouge à lèvres plantées sur son visage, puis ce fut au tour de Ron. Les deux concernés poussèrent des cris de protestations alors que Sirius et Nymph' pleuraient de rire. Puis la fête débuta, Angelina zoomait sur Ron et Hermione, ces deux-là rougirent comme des tomates trop mûres, puis sur Théo s'enfilait un verre, avant de braquer l'objectif sur Fred et Georges qui entamaient une valse ensemble.

Puis vint le moment où Théo et Seamus se jetèrent sur la piste, rapidement suivis par Harry et Draco, ce qui entraîna une sorte de défi entre eux, à celui qui danserait le mieux. Isaline et Nymph' sautèrent sur le pauvre Théodore en lui hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un homo refoulé, ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit qu'il était bourré et que ça comptait pas ! Il eut beau protester comme quoi il n'était pas une tarlouze efféminée refoulée, les deux femmes gloussaient en le voyant se dandiner avec Seamus dans les bras, ce qui faisait bien rire Sirius aussi.

Alors que Harry cachait sa bouche de sa main, dans une vaine tentative de masquer son hilarité, il sentit le souffle de Draco dans son cou, alors que ce dernier embrassait tendrement la peau fragile et sensible. Le brun tourna légèrement la tête vers Draco, croisant son regard, ces yeux bleu gris qui brillaient doucement. Il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui offrant un léger baiser tout en tendresse. Sauf qu'un pachyderme vint les déranger avec l'élégance d'un hippopotame.

« Et pourquoi on me fait chier alors que ces deux-là s'embrassent devant vos yeux ?! S'écria Théo en levant un doigt accusateur vers les deux coupables.

- Parce qu'on est des tapettes, des vraies, répondit simplement Draco, ce qui fit rire Blaise et Millicent.

- Et alors ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Simplement que t'es en passe d'en devenir une », répondit Harry en tirant légèrement la langue.

Théo explosa littéralement mais c'était sans compter Isaline et Nymph' qui en rajoutèrent une couche alors que, à la télévision, les couples avaient déjà changé, et c'était à présent Harry qui dansait avec Seamus. Mais cette scène ne dura pas longtemps et Angelina passa à autre chose, filmant par exemple Millicent en train de se faire draguer par un Blaise en manque d'amour ou encore Ginny en train de discuter avec Marietta.

La vidéo se poursuivit, montrant des délires inimaginables qui emplirent le salon de rire : les jumeaux avec des bouteilles dans les mains, Harry qui boit sa énième coupe de champagne, Cho qui court dans les toilettes pour vomir, Ginny gloussant comme une dinde avec une coupe dans la main, Hannah et Neville se pelotant dans un coin, Olivier emmenant une Millicent pompette sur la piste, Marietta planquant sa petite amie dans le canapé pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie, Ron mangeant une part de gâteau avec l'élégance d'un petit cochon alors que Hermione qui tente d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Draco, ce qui semble perdu d'avance vu son état, et le blond regarde avec étonnement Blaise danser la _Macarena_ avec Ron, Angelina, Marietta et Cho. Côté danse, le pire fut quand le couple de filles, Angelina et Ginny se mirent à danser sur _Caramell dansen_, rapidement accompagnées par les jumeaux Fred et Georges ainsi qu'Hannah... et terminer par la _Danse des canards_…

Une soirée mémorable…

**OoO**

La veille, il avait appris que Cédric Diggory serait libéré courant avril. Aucun doute que Harry allait recevoir, dans les jours à venir, un courrier mentionnant ce fait. Il pouvait presque imaginer son visage alors qu'il lisait les caractères noirs imprimés sur la feuille blanche. Il pouvait presque voir son visage pâlir, son regard s'éteindre, et son cœur battre plus vite à l'idée qu'il serait à nouveau en liberté.

D'un autre côté, Cédric ne pourrait pas rester éternellement en prison. Il n'avait pas commis de meurtre ou de crime abject et sa peine était déjà bien lourde. Néanmoins, ce qu'il avait fait à Harry avait laissé de graves séquelles en lui et des peurs qui ne seraient jamais totalement apaisées. Bien sûr, Cédric n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher de Harry, c'était évident, mais Marcus n'avait aucun doute : il essaierait de se rapprocher de Harry, à tout prix, et de la façon la plus lente possible afin de regagner sa confiance.

Marcus était allé le voir quelques jours auparavant afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Cédric avait paru heureux de le voir. Il semblait aller mieux et ils discutèrent longtemps : il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de se confier, surtout qu'il pensait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Marcus. Sauf que ce dernier n'était là que pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il voulait savoir dans quel état d'esprit Cédric se trouvait, savoir s'il comptait aller en France pour retrouver Harry ou rester sagement en Angleterre. La deuxième raison était qu'il voulait être sûr de ne plus rien éprouver pour lui.

La conclusion était simple. Cédric, malgré ses propos, irait à Paris pour retrouver Harry. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, rien ni personne ne parviendrait à le retenir. Comprenant cela, Marcus lui avait demandé de se tenir tranquille car il ne serait pas là pour réparer les pots cassés. Alors Cédric avait froncé les sourcils, sans comprendre, et son visage se brouilla quand Marcus lui annonça qu'il sortait avec Olivier Dubois. Qu'il se sentait bien avec lui. Cédric s'était alors mis en colère, lui interdisant de fréquenter ce type, le traitant de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Marcus l'avait écouté en silence, comme s'il approuvait ses dires.

Et alors que son ami lui ordonnait de quitter cet homme qui ne valait absolument rien, qui se foutait de lui, hétéro pur et dur, Marcus se disait que ce qu'il ressentait autrefois pour Cédric s'était définitivement évaporé. Enfin, il restait encore quelques traces, mais rien qui ne lui permette de revenir en arrière. Marcus se leva donc et demanda à son ami de ne pas faire de bêtises, Harry ne méritait pas cela. Alors Cédric avait ricané en lui demandant depuis quand il s'intéressait à lui.

« Depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital à cause de toi. »

Marcus avait quitté la pièce en laissant un Cédric Diggory pâle et la tête baissé, dans un signe de remord sincère. Sur un coup de tête, il décida de prendre quelques jours de repos et aller à Paris, chez Olivier. Il avait envie de le voir, sa vie monotone à Londres avait quelque chose déprimant. Il faisait froid, le ciel était gris et il ne cessait de pleuvoir.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Olivier et il éprouvait déjà le besoin de le revoir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que voir Cédric lui avait à nouveau prendre conscience de ce qu'il était : un type pas très beau avec un travail pas très bien payé dans un quartier pas très bien fréquenté. Avec les dents un peu jaunies à cause du tabac, les cheveux pas très bien coiffés et le regard sombre. Pas le genre d'hommes qui intéressait les femmes, ni même les hommes. Ou alors Marcus ne les apercevait pas. Pourtant, Olivier avait su trouver quelque chose de pas trop mal dans cet amas d'idées noires, il semblait éprouver autre chose que de la répugnance quand il l'embrassait et, quand il le touchait, cela semblait tellement naturel que Marcus en avait des frissons.

C'était con à dire, mais Marcus avait besoin d'être rassuré, d'être certain que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Il voulait être sûr qu'Olivier pensait toujours à lui, que ces petits espoirs qu'il avait laissé entrevoir n'étaient pas des illusions. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, il savait juste qu'il laissait son ami derrière lui. Il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas aussi solide qu'il en avait l'air, et qu'il y avait en lui quelques failles. Alors Marcus avait appelé Olivier, lui demandant s'il pouvait passer. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, il avait accepté, en lui disant qu'il s'arrangerait avec Cho. Puis, il avait raccroché.

A présent, il se retrouvait dans le train le menant en France, assis dans un siège peu confortable, en train de regarder vaguement par la fenêtre. Un livre était posé sur ses genoux, un roman sombre de John Connolly, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Marcus était le genre de personne qui avait besoin de tout planifier, de penser à tout. Vu qu'Olivier ne viendrait pas le chercher, il devrait donc emprunter les transports en commun, ou alors un taxi, mais il préférait faire quelques économies. Marcus menait une vie modeste et il n'aimait pas les dépenses inutiles, déjà qu'il payait les transports pour aller en France et à la prison…

Ainsi, pendant de longues minutes, Marcus se vit en train de regarder le plan du métro parisien, composter son ticket, attendre dans les rames que les stations défilent avant d'enfin arriver à celle qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes à pied de chez Olivier. Il devrait donc emprunter le bus, et il ferait déjà nuit, à cette heure-là. Les yeux mi-clos, Marcus se vit dans un bus à moitié plein avec sa valise, puis marcher dans les rues sombres avant d'atteindre l'appartement d'Olivier. Il se sentait épuisé à la simple idée qu'il aurait tout ce chemin à parcourir pour le rejoindre chez lui.

De longues minutes plus tard, le train s'arrêta à la gare. Avec des gestes mécaniques, Marcus Flint récupéra ses affaires et quitta le wagon. Il avait l'impression d'être comme tous ces passagers, se fondant dans la foule, avec la seule hâte de rentrer chez soi, ou plutôt de trouver un lit confortable où dormir. Sa seule consolation était qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter la présence de Cho Chang, vu qu'elle passerait quelques jours chez sa petite amie. D'ailleurs, Marcus ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille avait viré lesbienne. Elle l'était déjà avant mais elle était sortie avec Cédric et elle paraissait sincèrement amoureuse de lui. La nature était parfois étrange…

Marcus fit quelques pas, traînant sa valise, les yeux dans le vague. Il y avait trop de monde sur le quai, des gens stationnaient en plein milieu, d'autres poussaient ou tentaient de se créer un chemin par la force… Marcus ne laissait pas sa part au chat non plus, lançant des regards acérés à ceux qui osaient le toucher ou bousculer sa valise.

« Marcus !! »

L'homme leva le nez, étonné. Il chercha des yeux l'origine de cette voix avant d'apercevoir Olivier qui tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, bousculant accidentellement des mamies qui rouspétèrent après lui. Bien que son visage demeurât de marbre, Marcus ressentit au fond de lui un sentiment de soulagement qui lui gonfla le cœur. Olivier était venu le chercher et cela suffisait à lui retirer sa morosité du cœur.

Olivier se planta devant lui, l'air un peu bête. Enfin, Marcus trouvait son air un peu bête.

« J'ai pu me libérer. Tu viens ? »

Marcus secoua la tête, alors qu'Olivier prenait sa valise d'un geste adroit et vif. Marcus allait ouvrit la bouche quand le joueur de football lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il lui avait manqué. Alors Marcus esquissa le premier sourire de la journée, et le suivit hors de la gare, en se disant qu'il passerait un bon séjour à Paris.

**OoO**

D'un geste las, Théodore Nott ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qu'il referma derrière lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'y appuya, avant de se ressaisir et pendre son manteau, puis retirer ses chaussures. Traînant les pieds, il entra dans la cuisine et prépara le repas, de simples pâtes, qu'il mangea seul dans le canapé devant la télévision.

Il y avait des moments, comme ça, où avoir un colocataire n'était pas aussi embêtant que cela en avait l'air. L'avantage était que, quand il y avait quelqu'un, dîner seul était relativement rare, à moins que l'autre ne sorte régulièrement le soir, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le genre de Seamus. Du moins depuis qu'il ne sortait plus avec Dean, qui l'emmenait souvent dehors. Mais Seamus était célibataire et il avait peu d'amis, ou du moins n'étaient-ils pas assez proches de lui pour qu'il ait envie de sortir avec eux. Les rares fois où il était absent au dîner, c'était quand il allait voir ses parents. Sauf que ce soir, c'était une exception : il s'était fait kidnappé par une dangereuse criminelle du nom de Cho Chang.

En effet, Seamus avait accepté de poser pour elle, vu qu'elle avait besoin d'un modèle. Pas un seul instant, il ne s'était douté de la torture qu'il allait subir, et ce n'était certainement pas Théo qui allait l'en informer : si Seamus acceptait, Cho laisserait forcément les autres tranquilles et elle n'aurait pas à trouver une autre idée farfelue pour son devoir. Ainsi, l'irlandais avait passé l'après-midi avec elle et Marietta qui, à tous les coups, en avaient fait ce qu'elles voulaient.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ou du moins ce que Harry lui avait expliqué, Cho comptait prendre un homme en photo et le faire passer pour une femme sur les clichés. Il lui fallait donc un homme avec des petites choses féminines, telles que les mains, ou du moins ne pas ressembler à Olivier qui avait une carrure des plus masculines. Elle avait d'abord pensé à Draco qui avait de très belles mains, selon elle, mais Seamus semblait plus indiqué pour cette tâche.

Sur un ton de confidence, Harry lui avait révélé que Cho et Marietta comptait épiler les jambes, voire même le torse si besoin, de Seamus, ou même ses bras. Théo avait alors esquissé un léger sourire et, malgré la demande de Harry, il refusa de le dire à son colocataire : ce dernier lui avait fait une mauvais blague récemment en fourrant avec ses sous-vêtements et ses tee-shirts blancs un pull rouge qui déteignait au lavage, rendant ainsi ses caleçon roses, ce qui était un tantinet ridicule. Cette séance de beauté lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien…

Théo partit dans la cuisine pour laver son assiette, puis il sortit ses deux pythons de leur vivarium, installant Sahara près de lui sur le canapé tandis qu'il caressait les écailles de Crystal, posée sur ses épaules. Il prit la télécommande et changea de chaîne, arrivant directement sur _Les experts Miami_. Il se dit que, tant qu'à faire, autant regarder Horatio Caine résoudre son enquête plutôt que de changer de chaîne et se rendre compte à quel point les programmes télé étaient mal fichus.

Alors qu'il s'installait confortablement dans le canapé, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et quelque chose ressemblant à un hippopotame en train de rendre l'âme s'écroula dans l'entrée, poussant un gémissement d'agonie.

« Je suis crevé !!

- Alors meurs en silence.

- Tu m'avais pas dit que c'était aussi crevant ! En plus, elles m'ont épilé, ces garces ! »

Cela expliquait pourquoi elles l'avaient gardé aussi longtemps : il était parti depuis onze heures du matin et il était presque neuf heures. Il fallait du temps avant que les rougeurs dues à l'épilation disparaissent.

« Tu t'épiles pourtant, nan ?

- Mais seulement quand je suis en couple, et pas les jambes entières ! Et elles m'ont obligé à m'épiler le torse ! Alors que j'ai rien du tout ! »

Ah oui quand même, songea Théo sans quitter l'écran des yeux. A tous les coups, comme Seamus était brun, il devait y avoir un peu de duvet sur son torse ou près de son bas-ventre, ce qui n'avait sans doute pas plu aux deux filles : elles voulaient un homme qui ressemblait à une femme, pas un gorille. Bien que Seamus soit certainement l'un des hommes les moins poilus que Théo ait vu dans sa vie, avec Harry. Sauf que ce dernier n'était pas un adepte des bandes de cire, ayant été traumatisé à vie par Nymph' qui voulait savoir comment ça marchait et qui les avait essayées sur lui.

« En plus, Cho est trop exigeante, elle est jamais contente… »

Seamus arriva dans le salon et se laissa tomber à côté de Théo, épuisé.

« Je me ferai plus jamais avoir ! »

Seamus poursuivi son récit palpitant, décrivant chaque phase de la séance qui s'était étirée pendant des heures, entre épilation, maquillage et coiffage, puis prises de photos, critiques, reprises, fous rires et grignotage. Seamus s'était autant amusé qu'énervé, ne cessant de contredire Cho qui lui donnait des ordres plus ou moins faciles à suivre, mais la journée s'était plutôt bien terminée. Ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes même si Seamus lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il lui faudrait une très bonne raison pour qu'il pose à nouveau pour elle. La chinoise lui avait fait un sourire innocent, l'air de dire « je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ».

« Tu as dîné ?

- J'adore ta compassion, Théo… Oui, Cho m'a invité chez ses parents, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré tard. Bref, et toi, ta journée ? »

L'étudiant haussa les épaules : c'était une journée comme les autres, où il avait étudié et passé quelques heures chez un lycéen qui avait besoin de cours à domicile, ayant beaucoup de mal en physique. Théo avait toujours été assez bon dans cette matière, comme en mathématiques. Il avait toujours trouvé ça assez logique, les points perdus étant souvent des erreurs d'inattention qui faisaient foirer tous les calculs. Puis, il était rentré chez lui.

« Je vais me laver. »

Théo acquiesça et Seamus se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. A nouveau seul, il tenta de se concentrer sur le film mais il avait perdu le fil, il regarda donc les images défiler avec plus ou moins d'attention.

« Tu peux y aller. »

Seamus était revenu, portant un simple peignoir beige qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux et ouvert sur une partie de son torse, révélant ses jambes pâles et imberbes ainsi que sa gorge dénudée. Quelque chose en Théo se mit à rugir et il sentit ses joues rougir. Précipitamment, il retira Crystal de ses épaules et partit dans la salle de bain, dans laquelle il s'enferma.

Dos contre la porte, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, en ce moment. Ou, plutôt, depuis sa fête d'anniversaire. Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, Théo se sentait particulièrement troublé par Seamus. Ils avaient dansé ensemble, leurs corps avaient été proches, et cela s'était fait avec tellement de naturel que, après coup, Théo en était chamboulé.

Il était hétéro, merde ! Il avait horreur des homosexuels, surtout ceux qui se comportaient de manière efféminés. Seamus était le pire exemple, il se comportait comme une tapette, il s'épilait, se rasait, mettait des heures à choisir ses vêtements, à se coiffer… Il draguait dans la rue, il faisait ses yeux de biche aux premiers beaux gosses venus. Théo n'avait fait ça que pour rigoler et parce qu'il avait un peu bu. Cela aurait dû en rester là, et c'était le cas pour Seamus, mais lui, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ça. De penser à leur façon de danser, au sourire de son colocataire et de sa main qui prenait fréquemment son bras de façon naturelle et innocente.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, en termes d'amitié. Sauf que quelque chose clochait chez Théo, il était troublé, alors que cette histoire ne rimait à rien. Les hommes ne l'avaient jamais attiré, le simple fait d'imaginer un homme nu le répugnait. Enfin, il était un homme, il en avait les attributs c'était certain, mais imaginer qu'il y ait quelque chose, ne serait-ce que prendre la main, cela le dégoutait. Irrémédiablement. Alors pourquoi était-il gêné quand il voyait Seamus à demi-nu, pourquoi se sentait-il embarrassé quand il pensait à la danse sensuelle qu'ils avaient interprétée ensemble ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Et quand il revint dans le salon, il n'avait pas plus de réponses. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était que Seamus s'était habillé, portant un pyjama sous son peignoir dont la ceinture était dénouée. Les yeux posés sur le poste de télévision, il semblait préoccupé, parti loin dans ses pensées. Sahara était posée sur ses genoux, sa tête posée sur l'articulation tandis que son corps ondulait sur ses cuises, le reste sur l'accoudoir. Théo prit place à côté de lui et chercha Crystal des yeux : elle s'était enroulée dans le fauteuil.

« Théo ?

- Hm ?

- Je peux te parler de quelque chose que tu garderas pour toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

L'étudiant regarda son colocataire, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Seamus de dévoiler son cœur, de parler de se confier, bien qu'ils soient tous les deux assez proches. D'un autre côté, songea-t-il, Seamus n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis proches, vu que les seuls personnes avec lesquelles il se dévoilait vraiment étaient ses petit-amis. Et comme il était célibataire…

« Tu me promets que tu garderas ça pour toi, hein ? Insista Seamus. Tu n'en parleras à personne.

- Je sais tenir des promesses ! Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, va voir quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

Voilà autre chose, soupira Théo, avec une drôle de sensation dans le cœur. Non seulement il se retrouvait colocataire d'une tapette, mais en plus, il lui servait de journal intime. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Se demandait-il en rejetant violemment ces troubles qui faisaient battre son cœur de façon anormale.

« Vraiment amoureux.

- Eh bien fonce, si c'est le cas, soupira Théo. Ah vous les gays, vous tombez amoureux sans arrêt, pas capable de tenir en place…

- Je ne te permets pas !

- Seamus, en un an, tu as eu trois mecs ! Draco, un crétin donc je ne me rappelle plus du nom et l'autre, le black…

- Dean, précisa Seamus en serrant les dents. Arrête de te foutre de moi, tu veux ? Là, c'est du sérieux ! »

Théo n'en était pas si sûr. Pour noyer son chagrin, Seamus avait jeté son dévolu sur un charmant jeune homme rencontré pendant ses vacances en Irlande, mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Ce gars était passé à Paris et avait tenté de renouer contact avec lui mais il découvrit que son ex sortait avec un autre, Dean. Malgré lui, Théo s'était retrouvé dans l'embrouille et avait failli appeler les flics quand les deux prétendants s'étaient mis à se battre dans son salon. Entre autres, il comprit que Seamus avait couché avec les deux. Ce qui n'avaient rien de choquant, en soi, sauf qu'il n'était pas resté très longtemps avec eux, ce que Théo interprétait ainsi : Seamus était n'était pas un homme difficile.

« Je suis vraiment amoureux…

- Et en quoi je peux t'aider ?

- C'est Harry. »

Soudain, toutes ses idées s'éclaircirent. Evidemment que c'était de Harry qu'il parlait, il aurait dû le deviner avant. Théo était trop fatigué pour faire le rapprochement, mais là, c'était presque trop évident. Il ferma se bouche, attendant la suite. Il était énervé. Ce qui était étrange, venant de lui.

« Je suis allé le voir, hier. »

Seamus n'avait pas cours le mercredi après-midi et, avant d'aller chercher l'enfant qu'il devait garder, il était passé chez le tatoueur, à qui il faisait croire qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas comment le lui avouer. En son for intérieur, Théo se dit que Harry n'avait pas compris toute l'affaire pour la bonne et simple raison que ça devait lui sembler impossible que Seamus puisse éprouver des sentiments pour lui, le petit ami de son ex.

« Plus je le vois, et plus je me rends compte que je l'aime.

- Moi, j'appelle ça plutôt un coup de cœur.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi. »

Seamus avait dit ces mots d'un air dédaigneux avant d'argumenter : les rares filles avec lesquelles il était sorti, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, n'avaient jamais déclenché d'effusions d'amour en lui, tout au plus quelques attentions, mais rien de bien romantique. A croire qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour elles. Ces mots firent mal à Théo qui serra les dents sans rien dire : dans le fond, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Et alors que Seamus lui expliquait pourquoi il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose de sérieux pour Harry, Théo sentait son cœur se serrer, pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait que la situation allait dégénérer ou parce que Seamus s'imaginait déjà en couple alors que lui, Théo, demeurait définitivement seul.

« Seamus, tais-toi.

- Bah pourquoi ? Ça te gêne que je te parle de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est pas ça. Enfin, t'es en train de parler d'un de mes meilleurs potes, là, donc oui, ça me gêne. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'il est déjà pris, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Je sais… Gémit Seamus en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il est avec Draco.

- Je ne te comprends pas, avoua Théo. Tu détestais Harry, avant, et maintenant tu l'aimes !

- Parce que j'ai appris à le connaître.

- Il ne montre que ce qu'il veut bien te faire voir, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense de toi.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il m'apprécie…

- Plus que Draco ? Je veux pas rentrer dans les détails, mais je te rappelle que Harry était puceau avant de sortir avec Draco, tu crois vraiment, après tout ce qui lui est arrivé, qu'il va le lâcher pour toi ? Alors qu'il ne sait presque rien de toi ?

- Putain Théo ! Tu crois pas que je le sais, ça ?! Tu crois pas que ça me fait mal de penser qu'il aime Draco à ce point-là ?! Que je n'aurais peut-être aucune chance ?! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, ça… »

Les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux sombres, alors qu'il continuait de crier. Puis, furieux, Seamus se leva et courut dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Théo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ouvrir la porte pour essayer de calmer Seamus ou alors aller se coucher. D'un côté, le voir comme ça lui faisait du mal, il n'était pas un sans-cœur non plus, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas l'encourager, même s'il était son ami. Harry était heureux avec Draco, il n'avait pas à encourager Seamus à vouloir briser leur couple, surtout que Théo n'approuvait pas du tout ce que ressentait son colocataire : pour lui, c'était un coup de cœur, rien de plus.

Résistant à l'envie d'aller le réconforter, l'étudiant alla se coucher, en sentant que cette histoire allait très mal tourner.

**OoO**

Un jour où ils n'avaient rien à faire, Harry et Nymph' avaient décidé de faire un concours de dessin. Sauf que cette gamine avait gribouillé sur celui de Harry qui en avait fait de même avec le sien et cela s'était terminé en baston. Isaline intervint donc et les punit comme des gosses, leur donnant une feuille et un crayon avec une dissertation à faire: « Quel est le pire tatouage que vous avez fait dans votre vie et pourquoi ? ». Ils en étaient venus à lister les pires tatouages qu'ils avaient fait, ou le genre de tatouages qu'ils n'aimaient pas faire.

A l'époque, Harry devait avoir dix-sept ans et Nymph' vingt-cinq et ils vivaient encore à Londres. Malgré les années, ils avaient gardé cette liste, qu'ils remplissaient régulièrement. Et les tatouages que Harry n'aimait pas faire, c'étaient les portraits. Les dessiner au crayon comme il était en train de le faire, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait toujours été doué pour les portraits et ce n'était pas de la vantardise mal placée. Cela dit, quand il fallait tatouer un portrait sur la peau d'un client, il s'agissait d'un travail terriblement méticuleux. Il suffisait de peu pour que le portait soit raté, et il n'y avait pas de gomme pour effacer.

« Ryry, tu fais quoi ??

- Je dessine.

- Tu dessines quoi ??

- Louis de Funès.

- C'est qui ??

- Un acteur. »

Pensif, Teddy regardait le visage que Harry dessinait sur son calepin, une photo épinglée sur le côté de la feuille.

« Et pourquoi ??

- Pour faire parler les Teddy. »

L'enfant lui tira la langue de façon taquine avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à la télévision, qui diffusait un épisode de _Bob le bricoleur_. Teddy aimait bien regarder son parrain dessiner, mais pas quand il faisait des portraits ou des trucs moches. Cela dit, avant de pouvoir tatouer quelqu'un, Harry devait redessiner le tatouage afin de se familiariser avec l'image, et non partir comme un touriste pour se rendre compte ensuite qu'il ne faisait que des bêtises. Plus encore quand il s'agissait d'un portait, ou d'un tatouage compliqué avec maints détails. Enfin, il y avait aussi les tatouages « pervers » qui requérait une certaine préparation psychologique, mais en général, ils étaient moins complexes…

On sonna. Étonné, Harry regarda l'heure sur son réveil et vit qu'il était cinq heures trente. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille : Draco devait travailler donc ils ne se voyaient pas et aucun de ses amis n'avait prévu de passer à la maison. Ah, c'était peut-être Rémi et son fils qui arrivaient en avance.

« Tu restes là, d'accord ? Dit-il à son filleul.

- Promis ! »

Harry posa son calepin et son crayon, puis il sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et enfin arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Il la déverrouilla et vit avec stupeur Seamus sur le pallier. Harry eut comme un mauvais pressentiment mais il le laissa entrer quand même. Il allait lui proposer de retirer son manteau quand, nerveusement, l'irlandais prit la parole.

« Harry, je dois absolument te dire quelque chose.

- Heu…

- C'est vraiment important pour moi. Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre ou surprenant, mais… Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis trois.

« Pardon ? »

Harry semblait clairement stupéfait, comme s'il ne croyait pas du tout ce que Seamus venait de lui dire. Ce dernier était tellement nerveux qu'il s'énerva.

« Je suis amoureux de toi !

- Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Mais non, pas du tout !! »

Après la stupeur, le pire sentiment que Seamus redoutait apparut sur le visage de Harry Potter : celui de la gêne. Il était embarrassé par cette déclaration, par ce qu'elle impliquait. Le brun se mordilla la lèvre et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Harry, écoute…

- Non, toi, écoute-moi. Je suis flatté, mais…

- Laisse-moi…

- J'aime Draco. C'est tout. Je sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé, mais… oublie, Seamus. Laisse tomber. »

D'habitude, il était plus doux, plus gentil. Il était plus compréhensif, il ne rejetait pas les autres de cette façon. Mais pas ce soir. Pas ce soir, alors qu'il s'était maintes fois disputé avec Draco, alors que Seamus lui disait qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un sans vouloir lui dire son nom. Harry ne voulait pas que ça aille plus loin.

« Harry, je ne te demande rien, tenta Seamus, le regard désespéré, alors que son cœur battait à toute allure.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'avoues tes sentiments ? Je ne sais pas si tu es sincère, Seamus…

- Harry !!

- … ou si tu me mens, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Laisse tomber, s'il te plait…

- Putain Harry, mais si tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un, tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais laisser tomber ?!

- Mais on ne se connait même pas, Seamus ! Répliqua Harry. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment et moi non plus, je ne te connais pas.

- Alors laisse-moi te connaître. Au lieu de me rejeter comme tu le fais, laisse-moi une chance de te connaître ! Je suis sérieux, tu sais, je…

- Moi aussi je suis sérieux, Seamus. Et moi, je veux que tu t'en ailles. »

Harry vit de la souffrance dans les yeux de Seamus. De la douleur, du chagrin. Son cœur se serra, sa gorge aussi. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état-là. Mais aller dans son sens, se montrer trop gentil était inutile, cela engendrerait des situations trop conflictuelles, aussi bien avec lui qu'avec Draco qui ne laisserait pas passer ça, à juste titre. Les larmes au bord des yeux, Seamus se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Puis, avant de s'enfuir, il se retourna et cria à Harry qu'il le détestait.

**OoO**

Son dossier était enfin terminé. Il y avait passé beaucoup de temps ce soir-là, passant rapidement dîner avec ses parents avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour ne pas perdre le fil. Il y avait des moments comme ça où il était passionné par ce qu'il faisait et, tant qu'à faire, autant aller jusqu'au bout et voir ensuite ce qui clochait. Il devait faire ce travail avec Blaise et, dans l'après-midi, ils avaient bien mis en commun leurs différentes parties, il ne restait donc plus qu'à les rédiger et les corriger. La correction viendrait sûrement le lendemain, Draco ferait cela à tête reposée, mais au moins, tout le corps du dossier était rédigé. Et Blaise, connecté sur MSN, lui disait qu'il avait presque terminé sa partie de son côté. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'envoyer mutuellement leur travail, mais ils feraient cela le lendemain aussi : Draco sentait sa tête un peu embrouillée et il préférait, comme son ami, voir cela à tête reposée.

Draco se laissa aller en arrière, soulagé : son travail était terminé, voilà une contrainte en moins. Il cliqua dans la barre d'outils afin d'ouvrir la page MSN, puis se mit « en ligne ». Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione apparut dans une nouvelle fenêtre et lui demanda de ses nouvelles, avant de se plaindre : elle n'avait toujours pas commencé à réviser ses partiels et elle était dans un embarras monstre. Draco se retint de lui dire que nous n'étions qu'en Mars et qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps, ses partiels étant en juin.

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre que stresser comme une folle ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose lors de ses examens, son téléphone portable vibra. Draco termina sa réponse et chercha son mobile des yeux : il était sur sa table de chevet. Il se leva et fit le tour de son lit avant d'attraper son téléphone et regarder qui l'appelait à neuf heures du soir. C'était Harry.

« Allô ?

- C'est moi. Tu vas bien ?

- Ça va. Et toi ? Ca a été ta journée ? Lui demanda Draco tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Plus ou moins. Toujours les mêmes clients. Enfin ce soir, Rémi et Allan sont venus manger et ils restent dormir, c'est plutôt sympa. Enfin, le moustique est en train de regarder la télé dans ma chambre, j'arrive pas à l'en décoller…

- Le moustique ? S'étonna le blond.

- Ouais, il est trop maigre, ce gamin, expliqua Harry. Il s'est déshabillé tout à l'heure, tu le verrais, presque un anorexique. Tu crois que c'est la crise d'adolescence, ça ?

- J'étais très maigre quand j'avais treize ans.

- Ah bon…

- Tu m'appelais pour me dire que ton futur demi-frère était en train de voler ta chambre ou tu as autre chose à me raconter ?

- Bah…

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, my angel. »

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Harry ne se remette à parler.

« Seamus est venu me voir, aujourd'hui, fit le tatoueur d'une voix hésitante.

- Et… ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Draco qui ferma la bouche pendant quelques secondes. Il ferma les yeux, aussi, tentant de calmer la colère qui montait en lui. Il ne devait pas s'énerver, sinon il se disputerait encore avec Harry et ça se terminerait mal. Il devait au contraire se calmer.

« Dray ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- A ton avis ? Soupira Harry d'un air agacé. Que ça tombait bien, que j'étais fou de lui moi aussi ?

- Arrête… Et comment il a réagi ?

- Il était triste. J'ai été un peu méchant avec lui, mais… Bon… Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs.

- C'est maintenant que tu réagis, toi, grommela Draco. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, hein ? J'avais raison, non ?

- Dray… Protesta Harry, faiblement.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il avait un comportement bizarre vis-à-vis de toi. Si tu m'avais écouté, on n'en serait peut-être pas là ! Mais comme tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête…

- Draco, j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on se dispute ce soir.

- Moi non plus. Mais avoue que tu avais tord.

- Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, hein ?

- Et alors ? »

Harry s'excusa de façon sincère : il n'avait pas voulu voir ce qui avait paru évident pour Draco. Le fait qu'il reconnaisse son erreur ne procurait aucune satisfaction à Draco, qui ne cessait de penser à ce crétin de Seamus Finnigan qui semblait bien décidé à lui pourrir la vie. Il regrettait amèrement d'être sorti avec cet irlandais qui, après lui avoir fait subir maintes crises de jalousie, essayait de lui prendre son petit-ami. Il ne savait même pas à qui il devait en vouloir, Harry qui avait de la merde dans les yeux ou Seamus qui promenait un peu trop ses yeux là où il n'avait pas à le faire.

« Je ne veux plus que tu le vois. Plus du tout.

- Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, Draco, répliqua Harry.

- Alors tu vas le fréquenter comme si de rien n'était ?!

- Non, mais… Je ne sais pas…

- Tu es avec moi, Harry, précisa Draco, les dents serrées et les doigts crispés sur le téléphone. Tu es mon petit-ami.

- Je sais. C'est juste que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal…

- Justement, évite-le. Ne le tente pas.

- Tata m'appelle, je dois raccrocher.

- C'est pas une tentative foireuse d'écourter la conversation ? Grinça le blond.

- Draco, je sais que tu as raison et que j'ai tord, soupira Harry. Je viens te chercher demain ?

- D'accord. Harry ?

- Hm ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. T'as pas intérêt à en douter. »

Ces quelques mots arrachèrent un sourire à Draco qui coupa la communication. Seul dans sa chambre, enveloppé de son peignoir et assis sur son lit, il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet : comment allait évoluer la situation ? Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Seamus n'aurait pas Harry. Jamais de la vie.

**OoO**

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Seamus ne lâcha pas du tout l'affaire. A un tel point que Harry ne savait pas s'il devait en parler à Draco ou garder ça pour lui.

Quand il avait eu son altercation avec Cormac McLaggen, Draco lui avait dit qu'il se vengerait grâce à ses relations. Par la suite, Harry apprit par Hermione que des photographies et des vidéos relativement perverses, voire même pornographiques, furent diffusées sur Internet et dans l'école où le jeune homme étudiait. Personne ne parvint à savoir qui était la cause de tout cela, mais une chose était certaine : Cormac ne remit plus jamais les pieds dans l'établissement. Des rumeurs chuchotèrent qu'il était parti de France, honteux comme jamais.

Hermione n'allait pas jusqu'à accuser Draco, mais elle avait de sérieux doutes sur son innocence dans cette affaire, et Harry aussi. Draco n'était pas du genre à faire appel à des gens pour des motifs stupides, comme une petite humiliation, mais il y avait des limites chez lui qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser, comme celle d'insulter son amant ou ses amis. Evidemment, s'approcher un peu trop près de son petit ami faisait partie de ces limites à ne pas franchir et Harry se demandait sérieusement si Draco ne prendrait pas des mesures pour écarter Seamus définitivement de lui.

Ainsi, le tatoueur préférait tout garder pour lui, bien qu'il en ait parlé un peu à Isaline : Seamus lui téléphonait régulièrement, tentait de lui parler sur MSN et sur Facebook… Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, quatre jours qu'il tentait de le joindre pour lui parler. De dépit, Harry avait décroché une fois et avait dû écouter une tentative foireuse de Seamus qui voulait s'excuser pour son comportement, lui demandant s'ils pouvaient rester amis. Harry avait émis quelques réserves mais il s'était montré indulgent. Peut-être trop. Car après ce coup de téléphone, il cessa de répondre aux autres messages, qui changèrent du tout au tout : Seamus criait haut et fort qu'il l'aimait. La seule chance de Harry était que Draco n'allait jamais sur Facebook. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ron.

Il n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il passait sa vie sur Facebook, mais il y passait suffisamment de temps pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait, et autant dire qu'il fut choqué quand il lut les messages de Seamus. De même, Cho écarquilla ses grands yeux noirs avant d'appeler Harry en catastrophe. Ce dernier les avait supplié de ne rien dire à Draco, ou sinon ça tournerait très mal.

Le pire fut sans doute aujourd'hui car Seamus passa à la boutique. Par chance, Harry était à la cave en train de chercher des écarteurs pour Nymph' et Isaline envoya gentiment balader le jeune homme, envoyant discrètement Teddy pour prévenir Harry de rester là où il était. Seamus se faisait un peu trop présent, ce qui gênait terriblement Harry. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de là…

**OoO**

« Ça commence à bien faire, toute cette histoire !

- Tata…

- J'en peux plus ! Harry, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, j'en ai trop marre ! Crois-moi que si tu n'agis pas au plus vite, j'appelle Draco !

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?!

- Et pourquoi pas ?! »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes avant que Harry ne baisse les yeux, vaincu. Isaline croisa les bras et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose mais son neveu ne paraissait pas du tout décidé à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Ryry ? Amour de ma vie ?

- J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça…

- Et moi, j'adore quand tu arrêtes de me pourrir la vie avec tes histoires de cœur. »

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de hocher la tête.

« Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses. »

Plus ou moins satisfaite, Isaline prit ses clés et fit signe à Harry de sortir. Le jeune homme passa la porte et attendit que sa tante l'ait fermée à clé avant de lui avouer qu'il ne savait pas comment se sortir de l'affaire.

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mon chéri. Tu as le don pour te fourrer dans des histoires pas possibles.

- Je vais devenir fou, avec cette histoire… »

Deux jours auparavant, Seamus était venu à la boutique, exigeant de voir Harry. Ce dernier, bien décidé à remettre les points sur les « i », l'emmena dans le salon et lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Ses appels et ses messages commençaient sérieusement à lui chauffer les oreilles, on pourrait assimiler ça à du harcèlement, et Harry ne voulait pas que toute cette histoire se poursuive. Jamais il ne laisserait la moindre chance à Seamus pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était déjà casé avec Draco. Pour rien au monde, il ne quitterait le blond qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, donc il était inutile d'insister.

Pourtant, l'étudiant avait essayé de le convaincre, soulignant tous les défauts de Draco, des faits que Harry ne pouvait nier. Cela dit, le brun avait passé l'âge de s'appesantir sur de tels détails, il acceptait Draco dans son ensemble et il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que l'homme parfait existait, lui-même était loin d'être idéal. Il n'avait pu que jeter Seamus dehors, bien que cette attitude ne lui ressemblât pas.

Il aurait pu croire que cette histoire s'arrêterait là si Draco n'avait pas ramené ses jolies fesses rebondies à peine cinq minutes après le départ de Seamus, assistant alors à une dispute entre Harry et sa tante justement à propos de cet étudiant un peu trop pressant. Autant dire que le blond avait moyennement aimé que son amant soit ainsi harcelé par son ex petit ami, et en avait découlé un énième conflit qui s'était clôturé par le départ de Draco. Bien que Harry ait essayé de le joindre ce jour-là, ainsi que les suivants, Draco refusa de répondre, très certainement furieux.

La journée d'aujourd'hui n'avait guère été meilleure, étant donné que, dans la matinée, Ginny était venue pour se faire tatouer, accompagnée de son nouveau petit ami. Vu que le tatouage de la jeune fille se trouvait sur sa hanche et qu'elle portait un string, Harry était obligé de toucher ses fesses, de façon purement professionnelle, mais cela ne plut pas du tout à l'homme qui voulut se battre avec Harry, un peu trop proche de Ginny et certain qu'il la draguait à répondre de façon aussi familière à ses paroles. En moins de deux secondes, il fut éjecté de la boutique par une Isaline légèrement sur les nerfs.

La journée aurait pu se terminer de façon relativement correcte si Seamus n'avait pas décidé de ramener sa fraise et il ne fut pas déçu : hors d'elle, Isaline lui avait demandé avec la plus grande politesse de dégager ou sinon elle lui referait le portrait, au point que même sa mère ne le reconnaîtrait pas. L'irlandais tenta un esquive mais la tatoueuse, pas commode du tout, lui montra la sortie en lui disant que Harry avait autre chose à faire que de papoter avec lui, ils sortaient ce soir. L'étudiant partit donc avec la queue entre les jambes, alors que le tatoueur terminait sa toilette à l'étage.

A présent, ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Nymph' qui fêtait son anniversaire ce soir-là, mais aucun des deux n'était d'humeur à s'amuser. L'un supportait mal la colère froide de Draco qui ne répondait toujours pas à ses appels et qui l'avait certainement bloqué sur MSN, tandis que l'autre ruminait sa première dispute avec Rémi.

Ce dernier s'était mis en tête de la présenter à sa famille. Son père organisait un dîner dans les jours à venir afin de réunir toute la famille. Isaline aurait pu réfléchir à la proposition si Rémi ne lui avait pas précisé que sa sœur cadette était mariée au frère de son ex-femme, ce qui signifiait que cette dernière et ses parents seraient présents au dîner. Alors, de façon logique, la tatoueuse avait refusé de s'y rendre : il était trop tôt pour qu'elle rencontre les parents de Rémi et encore plus pour qu'elle soit confrontée à toute la famille, dont son ex-femme. Ils s'étaient donc disputés la veille et Isaline n'en démordait pas, refusant obstinément de l'appeler pour tenter de calmer les choses.

Nymph' était bien sûre au courant de tout cela et, honnêtement, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. D'une part, elle refusait d'entrer dans les histoires de Harry qui se révélaient toujours très compliquées, du moins pour elle. A la place de Harry, elle aurait fichu une bonne claque dans la tête de cet irlandais de malheur, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Et quant à Isaline, Nymph' préférait ne pas s'y mêler : pour avoir dîné un soir chez la patronne en compagnie du médecin et de son fils, elle avait rapidement compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de sérieux entre lui et Isaline. Enfin, leur relation était chaste et très récente, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait des sentiments entre eux, à la façon dont il la regardait et prenait sa main. En plus, elle aimait bien le gamin, un rebelle de quatorze ans qui pleurnichait encore dans les jupes de son père. Trop mignon… Cela dit, elle savait que les histoires de sa mère de substitution étaient compliquées et il était hors de question qu'elle s'en mêle aussi, au risque que la tatoueuse lui pourrisse la vie de façon aussi subtile qu'efficace…

Enfin, même si tous deux étaient de mauvaise humeur, il était hors de question de gâcher l'anniversaire de Nymph' pour ces histoires. Ainsi, quand ils aperçurent la petite maison, tous deux cessèrent de parler de leurs problèmes respectifs, même si Harry avait un avis assez partagé concernant Isaline. Comme Nymph', il pensait qu'elle avait peur d'aller trop vite, d'être rejetée par la famille de Rémi et qu'il la quitte du jour au lendemain pour cette raison. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas dire cela explicitement au médecin, elle ne le disait même pas à sa famille, mais là était le nœud du problème.

Ils sonnèrent au portail et Remus vint leur ouvrir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Isaline le prit dans ses bras et embrassa affectueusement ses joues, puis elle entra dans la maison, fuyant le froid, tandis que Harry serrait la main du professeur avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils entrèrent à leur tour et virent Isaline sauter sur Nymph' et lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire pour la dixième fois de la journée. Et, pour la dixième fois de la journée, Nymph' gloussa et la remercia en rougissant. De vraies gamines, ces deux-là…

Alors que Harry retirait ses chaussures, Teddy arrivait dans le couloir. L'enfant sautilla devant lui en tendant les bras pour qu'il le porte et le tatoueur céda à sa demande, le soulevant avec facilité avant d'embrasser ses cheveux bruns. Tenir le petit garçon dans ses bras lui procurait une agréable sensation de réconfort. Harry entra ensuite dans le salon et constata que Sirius et Severus n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Il s'assit dans le canapé, Teddy installé sur ses genoux, et Isaline vint le rejoindre avec Minidoux dans les bras.

« Toujours aussi gros, ce chat, fit Isaline en caressant les poils épais du félin.

- Nymph' le gâte trop. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Proposa Remus.

- Oui, s'il te plait ! »

Alors que le professeur quittait le salon pour aller chercher des verres dans la cuisine, Harry se pencha vers sa tante, le regard décidé.

« Je vais accepter un de ses rendez-vous.

- Mauvaise idée.

- C'est la seule façon pour qu'il comprenne que je ne veux pas de lui. Je dois arrêter de le fuir.

- Je suppose que je dois garder ça pour moi ? »

Elle lui lança un regard incertain, mais Harry hocha la tête : la prochaine fois que Seamus viendrait, il accepterait un rendez-vous. En espérant que Draco ne découvre pas le pot-aux-roses.

**OoO**

Il s'en rongeait presque les ongles. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien du tout, il en avait plus que conscience. Mais quelque chose le poussait à aller plus loin, même s'il savait qu'il était en train de jouer avec le feu : dans cette histoire, soit il perdrait Harry, soit il gagnerait son cœur. Il n'y aurait pas de juste milieu.

Quand Seamus voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, surtout quand il s'agissait de relations amoureuses. Il avait rarement eu d'échec de ce point de vue-là, au contraire, les hommes ne lui résistaient pas. Cela dit, Harry était un cas bien différent, de part son passé et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Draco, un homme que Seamus avait toujours considéré comme réservé et plutôt froid, mais qui avait réussi à changer au contact du brun. Leur relation était fusionnelle et la briser serait difficile.

Penser qu'il détruirait un couple dérangeait beaucoup Seamus : il détestait mettre les pieds dans le plat de façon aussi directe et saccager tout autour de lui. Lui-même était un homme possessif et jaloux, il le savait, et la simple idée que son petit ami puisse draguer à droite et à gauche, ou qu'il puisse être dragué le mettait dans une colère noire. Alors autant dire que sa propre attitude vis-à-vis de Harry ne lui plaisait pas des masses, d'où toutes ses hésitations, mais penser au brun, à ses yeux, à son visage, son rire et son corps lui faisait passer outre ses principes. Et il en venait à le harceler…

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et Théo ne cessait de lui gueuler dessus : appeler Harry, laisser des messages mails et aller le voir aussi souvent étaient tout simplement inutile, le tatoueur ne lui laisserait jamais la moindre chance, déjà parce que cette attitude ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais en plus parce que, au risque de se répéter, il aimait son mec.

Pourtant, l'irlandais ne parvenait pas à lâcher l'affaire, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec Harry. En effet, dans le fond, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui et il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, ce qui pourrait mettre Seamus en valeur… Harry était un type d'hommes à part, le genre de personnes simple qui ne voulait rien en particulier, un casse-tête ambulant pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire. Un homme simple dont on avait du mal à cerner les contours, surtout quand il fallait faire plaisir. Seamus pouvait lui faire un cadeau, mais quoi donc ?

Il avait pensé à lui acheter un vêtement, mais vu comment Harry s'habillait, nul doute qu'il aurait été compliqué d'en trouver un qui lui plaise, et puis même, c'était bien trop : Harry le repoussait et il allait lui acheter une fringue ? La peur au ventre, Seamus marchait donc les mains dans les poches vers la boutique, venant tout juste de sortir du métro.

Dans le fond, il comprenait le rejet de Harry, mais il était blessé de le voir aussi méchant avec lui. Enfin, il n'était pas cruel : il aurait pu se moquer de ses sentiments ou lui dire des choses bien pires. Cela dit, le tatoueur ne semblait éprouver aucune tolérance vis-à-vis de lui, comme si rien de ce que qu'il ressentait n'était sérieux. Et ça faisait mal, car Seamus ressentait de vrais sentiments pour lui. Il voulait que Harry lui laisse ne chance de lui montrer ce qu'il valait, qu'il était mieux que Draco, il avait des défauts mais aussi des qualités. Il se sentait capable d'aller au-delà de sa jalousie naturelle, de mettre tous ses doutes de côté pour Harry. Il se sentait prêt à faire des efforts pour lui. Il en avait vraiment l'envie…

La boutique était ouverte. Nous étions jeudi, Seamus était déjà passé la veille mais il n'avait pas pu voir Harry, sa tante l'ayant presque jeté dehors, apparemment sur les nerfs. Seamus s'était demandé si Draco savait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour Harry. Enfin, il était au courant, très certainement, mais savait-il qu'il les avait avoués au principal concerné ? Rien dans l'attitude du blond ne le montrait, il était toujours aussi distant et, pour être honnête, Seamus le voyait peu. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte de la boutique, un sentiment d'ironise se glissa dans son cœur : Draco l'avait blessé en le quittant, et lui prendre Harry serait une jolie vengeance…

Quand Seamus entra, Harry était posté derrière le comptoir. A croire qu'il l'attendait. Sans même lui dire « bonjour », il lui fit signe de le suivre dans l'arrière-boutique et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine en moins d'une minute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la plus grande stupeur de Seamus, Harry accepta un rendez-vous. Un seul et unique. Le visage peu engageant, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« Ce sera le seul, Seamus, et tu as intérêt à te montrer convaincant.

- Je ne rêve pas, Harry, tu es avec Draco et tu ne vas pas le quitter au bout d'un rendez-vous.

- J'ai toujours eu pour principe d'accorder au maximum trois rendez-vous, mais la plupart du temps, je ne dépasse pas le premier. A toi de jouer. C'est ça ou rien. »

Seamus se mordilla la lèvre, en se disant que Harry ne se laissait certainement pas aller comme s'il était célibataire. Et, en même temps… il était en train de tromper Draco, en lui laissant une chance… une seule, mais une chance quand même…

**OoO**

« C'est une très mauvaise idée.

- Je sais.

- Non, tu ne sais pas.

- Théo, s'il te plait… Luna m'a déjà dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, tu ne vas pas…

- Si, je vais m'y mettre aussi. Tu lui donnes de faux espoirs, et si jamais Draco apprend que tu es sorti dîner avec lui…

- Il ne le saura pas. Et puis je vais le lui dire. On se sent vraiment soutenu…

- Tu fais une connerie, je ne vais pas t'encourager, non plus !

- Tu promets de garder ça pour toi ?

- Ouais, bien sûre… »

C'était ça d'avoir des amis communs : on jouait sur un double tableau sans vraiment le voir. A la fois Théo ne voulait pas que Seamus souffre, et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas l'encourager à casser le couple de son meilleur ami. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était galère, cette histoire de tarlouzes…

Théo raccrocha quand il entendit Seamus sortir de la salle de bain et courir dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. L'étudiant se dit que cette histoire allait très mal tourner. D'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas ce que Harry pouvait faire pour calmer Seamus, une vraie tête de mule quand il voulait. Cette solution n'était pas la meilleure mais elle serait peut-être la plus efficace : Harry était un homme difficile à convaincre, il avait passé trois ans célibataire avant que Draco ne lui vole son cœur, aucun doute qu'il serait particulièrement dur avec Seamus.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier mit un temps fou à se préparer. Il mit bien une demi-heure à sortir de sa chambre pour ensuite revenir dans la salle de bain et repartir à nouveau dans sa chambre. Théo crut bon de crier que, même si Draco était toujours classe, ce n'était pas ça qui avait intéressé Harry au premier abord. Seamus rétorqua que la première impression était toujours celle qui comptait. Alors Théo grogna dans sa barbe que, précisément, Seamus ne lui avait pas fait bonne impression : la première fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, c'était pour l'insulter.

Quand il fut enfin prêt, Seamus se présenta à Théo, les mains sur les hanches. Il portait un pantalon noir qui mettait en valeur ses jambes fines, et sûrement encore douces de sa dernière épilation, ainsi qu'une chemise gris perle qui mettait en valeur son teint clair. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient autour de son visage. En clair, il était très beau, Théo devait bien le reconnaître. Mais cela le refrogna plus que cela ne l'éblouit. Il se sentit même un peu jaloux. De quoi ? De son corps ? De sa façon de porter ce genre de fringues ? Peut-être. Ça ne lui allait pas à lui…

« Comment tu me trouves ?

- Parfait.

- Tant mieux ! Bon, je t'emprunte ta voiture, à plus tard ! »

Et, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua derrière lui. Théo grogna et se fit violence pour ne pas décrocher le téléphone : il voulait appeler quelqu'un, Harry ou Draco, n'importe, mais empêcher ce rendez-vous. Pourtant, il resta à sa place, avec Crystal sur les épaules, en ruminant ses pensées.

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Installé sur un oreiller du canapé, Liloute leva la tête alors que sa maîtresse laissait tomber tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, à savoir son fer à repasser, et se rua hors du canapé pour décrocher le téléphone.

« Allô ?

- Bonsoir Isaline. C'est moi.

- Bonsoir Rémi. Tu vas bien ?

- Mieux depuis que tu as décroché. Et toi ?

- Ça va.

- Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser. Je sais, c'est un peu tôt pour que tu rencontres mes parents, mais… c'est pas grave. Je me suis emporté.

- Un peu trop, oui.

- Tu sais… j'ai discuté avec Harry… »

Isaline se mordilla la lèvre en se demandant ce que son imbécile de neveu avait encore fait. La veille, il y avait eu grève des transports en commun. Allan prenait le bus pour aller au collège et Rémi ne pouvait pas l'emmener, commençant à l'heure où les cours de son fils débutaient. Harry s'était alors proposé pour emmener le gamin au collège sur sa moto, ce que le médecin avait accepté après un bon quart d'heure de supplications de la part de son fils. La conversation avait eu lieu lors du dîner chez Isaline et, quelques jours plus tard, Rémi apprit qu'il était de service de nuit. Ainsi, comme il le faisait à chaque fois dans ce genre de cas, il laissait Allan chez ses parents. Il dit alors à Harry qu'il n'était pas obligé d'emmener Allan, son père s'en chargerait, mais pour ne pas décevoir l'adolescent, l'affaire avait été maintenue.

Résultat, Harry était allé chez les parents de Rémi pour prendre l'adolescent. Isaline craignit qu'il fasse mauvaise impression, même si elle était très fière de son neveu. Au contraire, il fut très bien accueilli par les parents de Rémi. Enfin, ils étaient apparemment un peu méfiants, mais ils furent totalement conquis quand Harry se mit à relire les devoirs d'anglais d'Allan et sa cousine Kimiko, tous deux dans la même classe, qu'ils faisaient sur la table de la cuisine vu qu'ils les avaient complètement oubliés. Le fait qu'il soit bilingue, souriant et que, en plus, il ait bu une tasse de café avec eux les avait tout simplement charmés. Enfin, Harry avait dit que cela s'était bien passé, Rémi avait été un peu plus descriptif… en passant les détails concernant son fils qui était ravi d'être monté sur la moto de Harry, surtout en partant du collège.

Dans l'après-midi, Harry était reparti le chercher, s'arrêtant près de l'entrée de l'école. Autant dire qu'Allan était fier de monter sur la moto derrière Harry devant ses petits camarades de classe, ce qui faisait bien rire le brun. C'était si facile de faire plaisir à un gamin… Le tatoueur l'avait ramené chez lui, Rémi étant rentré de son service, et il l'avait accueilli. Et, là, ils avaient eu une petite conversation…

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Pas grand-chose. »

A part qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relations amoureuses très sérieuses et qu'elle n'attendait plus grand-chose des hommes. A part qu'elle craignait que ça aille trop vite, que la famille de Rémi ne l'accepte pas et que tout s'arrête aussi vite que c'était arrivé.

« Ah, fit Isaline, ne sachant que dire.

- Il te connait bien. Et il t'aime, aussi.

- C'est moi qui l'ai élevé, ce gosse.

- Tu es libre, ce soir ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Oui.

- Je passe te chercher dans une demi-heure, ça te va ?

- D'accord, je t'attends. »

Et il raccrocha. Isaline sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite que la normal et elle sourit bêtement : la dispute ne s'était pas vraiment réglée mais tous les deux avaient besoin de se voir, ce qui était une bonne chose. Elle retourna donc dans son salon et débrancha son fer, rangea la table à repasser et voulut monter à l'étage pour se changer : avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens et ses vêtements de la journée, elle avait l'air d'un épouvantail. Enfin, pas pire que Harry dans ses grands jours, mais tout de même. Cependant, elle ne put faire un pas car la sonnette retentit dans l'entrée. Que Rémi l'appelle à six heures et demi du soir, pourquoi pas, mais que quelqu'un sonne à sa porte à la même heure, ça, c'était louche.

Néanmoins, elle alla ouvrir, et elle découvrit avec horreur un beau gosse blond planté sur son pallier. Elle faillit hurler au scandale mais elle se retint et lui fit un joli sourire, alors qu'elle était en train de maudire son imbécile de neveu qui avait bien choisi son jour pour faire chier le monde. Oui, sa règle du « on parle pas comme un charretier chez moi » était mise au placard, ce soir-là…

« Salut beau blond, tu vas bien ?

- On fait aller, et toi ? Répondit Draco tout en embrassant ses joues.

- Pareil, on fait aller. »

Difficilement, mais on fait aller…

« Je viens voir Harry. Je me suis disputé avec et j'ai besoin de le voir. »

Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'ils se faisaient la tête, trois ou quatre jours, mais c'était bien assez pour que Draco ressente un manque et qu'il ait besoin de le voir, même s'il savait que son petit ami avait tord. Harry avait essayé de l'appeler mais, fier et têtu, Draco n'avait pas répondu. Il était tard et il rentrait tout juste d'un de ses cours particulier. Même s'il ne restait pas longtemps, il avait besoin de voir son amant, ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de minutes.

« Désolé beau blond mais Harry n'est pas là.

- Où est-il ?

- Chez Ron. Besoin de passer la soirée entre hommes.

- Chez Ron ? »

Draco semblait dubitatif, les sourcils froncés. Isaline se demanda si elle était une mauvaise menteuse ou si Draco avait des doutes sur quelque chose.

« Pourtant, Hermione est censée sortir avec lui, ce soir. »

Non, elle n'était pas une mauvaise menteuse, c'était juste que Harry n'avait pas prévu que Hermione dise à Draco qu'elle sortirait avec Ron. En fait, il n'avait pas du tout prévu que Draco sonne à leur porte ce jour-là, et non pas un autre.

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Où est Harry ?

- Chez Ron.

- Arrête de me mentir, Isaline. Où est Harry ? »

Draco restait calme, mais la tatoueuse pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il n'allait pas tarder à savoir quoi…

« Ecoute, il m'a dit que…

- Il est avec lui, pas vrai ? »

Sa voix avait changé, et son regard aussi. De la méfiance, il était passé à quelque chose entre la colère et la panique. Isaline s'en voulut de lui mentir alors qu'il savait très bien quelle était la vérité.

« C'est ça, hein ?

- Dray…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec lui ?! Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! »

Il n'y avait pas que de la colère dans ces yeux, mais la souffrance de la trahison. Harry l'avait trahi. Il était sorti avec Seamus. Il lui avait accordé un rendez-vous. Un seul. En cachette. Et voir Isaline chercher quelque chose à dire lui fit encore plus mal.

« Dray, écoute…

- Pourquoi il est avec lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry veut…

- Il sort avec lui, là ! Il est en train de me tromper !

- Non !!

- Il m'en aurait parlé, sinon ! Il est avec lui… »

Quelque chose se brisa dans son regard. Il paraissait hors de lui, au bord des larmes, tout simplement perdu. Il tourna les talons et courut dans sa voiture. Isaline voulut le rattraper mais il fut trop rapide et elle était pieds nus. Elle eut beau l'appeler, il ne revint pas en arrière. La voiture démarra en trombe et il disparut dans la nuit, les larmes au bord des yeux.

**OoO**

Seamus était venu le chercher en voiture et il roulait trop vite sur la route. Quand Harry avait allumé la radio, l'irlandais n'avait pas compris, étant donné qu'il était en train de lui parler, alors le brun lui précisa qu'il avait le mal des transports. Seamus ralentit alors l'allure mais ce n'était pas suffisant et Harry laissa la radio. Ça lui rappelait Draco au tout début…

Ils allèrent dans un restaurant relativement classe où ils dînèrent tranquillement, sans précipitation. Du moins pour Seamus qui tentait d'allonger la durée du repas, en discutant de sujets et d'autres avec son invité. Et il fallait dire qu'il avait de la conversation, ce que Harry ne pouvait qu'apprécier.

Ils commencèrent par une entrée avant de venir au plat principal. Il fallait dire que les plats étaient bons et ils s'abstinrent de boire du vin ou autre : Seamus conduisait et il se refusait à boire ne serait-ce qu'un verre. Quant à Harry, il n'était pas friand de vin et, honnêtement, il n'avait ni très faim ni soif. Il était même mal-à-l'aise, ne cessant de penser à Draco.

Pourtant, Harry essayait de jouer le jeu : autant se montrer objectif avec Seamus même s'il était évident qu'il ne changerait pas de position ce soir. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas rejeter Seamus sous prétexte qu'il était déjà pris : pour qu'il comprenne que ce ne serait pas possible entre eux, il devait lui expliquer avec d'autres arguments, d'autres choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas chez lui. Des défauts comme il en avait trouvés chez d'autres hommes, ce qui avait entraîné son célibat pendant trois années.

Cela dit, même en essayant de demeurer objectif, Harry ne parvenait pas à l'être vraiment. Seamus était comme tous les autres hommes qui avaient essayé de le séduire. Il essayait de le séduire, de façon certes tranquille et non forcée, mais il y avait des gestes, des signes qui gênaient Harry. Il mettait de côté le fait qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un, c'était surtout que Seamus était trop familier avec lui. C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours gêné Harry lors de ses précédents rendez-vous, cette façon que les autres avaient de vouloir effleurer sa main ou la prendre, carrément, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, ou du moins ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour avoir ce genre d'attention réciproquement.

Quand il voyait Seamus le draguer, Harry pensait irrémédiablement à Draco. Lui s'était monté plus… respectueux ? Non, ce n'était pas le mot. Harry dirait plutôt qu'il s'était montré très séducteur, certes, mais il n'avait pas passé son temps à essayer de l'effleurer. Son avis sur lui avait changé quand il avait montré sa véritable personnalité, néanmoins, Draco n'avait pas pris sa main dès le premier rendez-vous en essayant de le séduire. Ainsi, malgré lui, Harry en venait à comparer Draco et Seamus, en se rendant compte à quel point le blond était différent des autres. Bien sûr, c'était son avis à lui. Mais dans la situation où il se trouvait, c'était le plus important, non ?

Ils terminèrent par le dessert, puis ils rentrèrent. L'atmosphère autour de la table avait été agréable, du début à la fin, même si Harry avait été plutôt gêné par les prix des menus. Seamus voulait payer la totalité mais Harry avait refusé, même si l'irlandais affirmait qu'il avait les moyens. Il le ramena donc lui et, quand la voiture s'arrêta devant sa porte, Seamus attendit le verdict.

Une chance. Une toute petite chance.

« Alors ? Fit-il, nerveux. Tu as apprécié la soirée ?

- Oui. Mais mon avis ne change pas.

- Pardon ?

- Il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir entre toi et moi, Seamus. »

La lumière était allumée dans la voiture et Harry regardait le conducteur droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux, alors que le cœur de Seamus, douloureux, battait à la chamade. De panique.

« Mais…

- Je suis désolé. Mais tu es comme tous les autres. Il y a des choses que tu fais qui ne me plaisent pas, ta façon d'essayer de me draguer, de vouloir toujours me toucher la main, de la prendre… Il y a des gestes que je n'aime pas, tu es trop prévenant, on dirait que je suis une fille.

- Draco n'est pas parfait non plus !

- Non, il n'est pas parfait, mais je ne faisais pas référence à lui. Mais puisque tu insistes, je vais te dire que je n'aimais pas non plus son comportement au début, mais il n'a jamais été trop instant, il n'a jamais essayé de me toucher, il a toujours essayé de me connaître.

- Moi aussi je… »

Mais ça ne collait pas. Il n'y avait pas ce petit quelque chose qui faisait toute la différence. Pas parce que Draco était là, tout simplement parce que, même en étant célibataire, Harry ne pourrait pas sortir avec lui. Son caractère ne collait pas au sien, sa façon de gesticuler, de parler… Être ami avec lui, pourquoi pas ? Mais être amoureux, non. Harry se connaissait assez pour le savoir.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Harry pouvait voir de la douleur sur le visage de Seamus Finnigan, ses yeux s'abaisser de déception, les coins de sa bouche tirer vers le bas. Le voir ainsi fit mal à Harry, il ne voulait vraiment pas le blesser. Mais il allait trop loin, il avait besoin d'avoir le tatoueur, ce qui était impossible. Il devait l'arrêter, au risque de lui faire mal. Avant de quitter la voiture, il s'excusa. Sincèrement.

« Je te demande pardon, Seamus. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Et puis il sortit, fit quelques pas sur le trottoir et entra chez lui. Quand il referma la porte, la fatigue lui tomba sur les épaules avec violence. Chancelant, il s'appuya contre la porte et poussa un profond soupir : voilà une chose de faite. Cela le rendait tout triste, la vue du visage aussi triste que déçu de l'irlandais le remuait, Harry détestait voir les gens malheureux, surtout à cause de lui. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Encore une fois.

Assommé, il retira ses chaussures et son manteau, puis entra dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau : il avait la gorge nouée. Quand il alluma la lumière, il fit un post-it rose fuchsia collé sur la table. Haussant un sourcil, Harry se pencha et lut le message. Il pâlit affreusement tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre trop vite.

« Remi est venu me chercher pour aller dîner. Draco est passé avant que je parte et il a compris que tu étais avec Seamus (il sait que Hermione sort avec Ron ce soir). Il n'était pas bien du tout, on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Essaie d'arranger les choses. Tata qui t'aime même si t'es un chieur. »

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit une inspiration. Il sentit la panique monter en lui avec violence, envahir son cœur et son esprit. Harry serra les dents et ferma les points, imaginant le visage blessé de Draco, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension, alors qu'il comprenait où se trouvait le brun.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout, ça, pas du tout du tout. Draco n'était pas censé passer à la maison et encore moins savoir que Ron sortait avec Hermione. D'ailleurs, même lui n'était pas au courant que Ron sortait avec sa copine, il lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien de spécial à faire ce soir-là. À moins que ce soit une visite surprise… Quoi qu'il soit, Draco croyait qu'il le trompait dans son dos, et ça, c'était très mauvais. Il devait l'appeler. Tout de suite.

Harry dégaina son portable et chercha le numéro de son homme dans le répertoire. Il trouva son nom, appuya sur la touche du téléphone vert puis porta le mobile à son oreille. Les tonalités durèrent si longtemps que Harry crut que Draco ne répondrait jamais.

« Allô ?

- Dray, c'est moi. »

Silence. Long silence.

« Je suis désolé.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

- Tu me l'as caché. Tu m'as trompé. »

Harry serra les dents. Ces mots lui faisaient mal, ça sonnait comme une sentence. Il avala sa salive, la gorge sèche.

« Non. Je… je voulais juste passer une soirée avec lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous. C'est tout. Je… je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, tu sais, mais je savais que tu t'énerverais. Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas trompé. C'est pas comme si j'y étais allé pour voir comment il était vraiment.

- Mais tu y es allé.

- Oui. Et ça ne m'a pas plu. Ça me rappelle les autres qui ont voulu me séduire, avant toi. Toujours pareil, de la drague, effleurements… Un peu comme toi, au début, mais tu étais différent. Tu sais, je voulais juste l'écarter. Pas te blesser. J'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. J'ai fait une bêtise, ce n'est pas la première. Tu ne peux même pas savoir comme je m'en veux. »

Maintenant qu'il l'avait au téléphone, il sentait le remord lui bouffer le cœur. Il imaginait Draco arriver ici, comprendre que Harry était avec Seamus. A sa place, il aurait éprouvé de la souffrance mêlée au goût amer de la trahison. Il aurait dû lui dire et ne rien lui cacher.

« C'est ça, oui…

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? Je ne t'ai pas trahi, Draco. Je te le jure. Je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Draco ?

- Viens chez moi. Tout de suite. »

Il y eu un instant de flottement. Puis, Harry répondit.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry ouvrait le garage et sortait sa moto, avant de le refermer et monter à bord de son bolide, en direction de la demeure de Draco Malfoy. Le chemin lui parut effroyablement long, il se demanda même si le sort ne jouait pas contre lui. De plus, il craignait la colère de Draco, une colère compréhensible mais qui serait sûrement difficile à canaliser.

Ainsi, la peur au ventre, il arriva devant la belle villa, éclairée par la lumière froide des lampadaires. Aucune lumière ne s'échappait des fenêtres, la demeure paraissait endormie. Harry se gara contre un lampadaire, posa un antivol, puis il sonna au portail, qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Le tatoueur traversa le petit chemin qui menait à la maison, puis il toqua à la porte.

Ce fut un Draco enveloppé d'un épais peignoir blanc qui vint lui ouvrir, la mine sombre et le regard glacé. En le voyant ainsi, si loin de ce qu'il était habituellement, Harry ouvrit la bouche avec le désir de se justifier, de lui demander pardon, de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Mais il se passa quelque chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Mais une impulsion soudaine le poussa à prendre le visage de Draco dans ses mains pour ensuite l'embrasser avec passion. Il sentit les mains du blond se poser ses épaules pour le repousser, mais Harry enserra son cou de ses bras et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Draco, qui tentait de protester. Le tatoueur, qui caressait langoureusement la langue de son petit ami de la sienne, se mouvant contre sa bouche, sentit la résistance du blond s'effriter rapidement. Il entendit juste la porte se refermer avant que les bras de Draco ne s'enroulent fermement autour de sa taille, ce dernier répondant fiévreusement à ce baiser.

Pourquoi répondait-il ? Pourquoi répondait-il à ce baiser, à cette bouche collée à la sienne qui l'emportait dans un tourbillon de sensations ? Pourquoi refermait-il ses bras autour de sa taille avec autant de possessivité alors qu'il lui en voulait, alors qu'il avait été trahi ? Blessé, comme jamais il ne l'avait été ?

Parce qu'il l'aimait. Même s'il était en colère, même s'il souffrait de cette cachoterie, de cette trahison, il l'aimait. Là se trouvaient les perversités de l'amour, cette façon que les hommes et les femmes avaient d'accepter les erreurs de leurs compagnons en dépit de la douleur qui écrasait leur cœur. Malgré son envie de se décoller de lui, de lui crier dessus, de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait eu mal et de lui faire du mal, Draco ne pouvait le repousser. Au contraire, il l'attirait à lui, son dos percutant le mur tandis que Harry l'entourait de ses bras, possédant sa bouche et tout son être.

Draco sentait l'excitation monter en lui, alors que la main de son amant descendait sur sa cuisse. Il releva la jambe, permettant à Harry se rapprocher encore plus que lui, alors qu'elle s'enroulait autour de ses hanches. Leurs bouches se décolèrent soudainement, leur permettant de reprendre leur respiration, mais pas longtemps : les lèvres de Harry voyagèrent dans son cou et Draco ferma les yeux, alors que son amant lui murmuraient quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime… »

Ces mots remuèrent quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de douloureux.

« Prouve-le. »

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Ce besoin de sentir un homme contre lui, d'être aimé, d'être possédé. C'était la première fois qu'il était assailli de doutes et qu'il voulait se prouver que son homme n'appartenait qu'à lui. Alors Draco ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les orbes émeraudes de son petit ami, brillantes de luxure.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ce jeune homme si près de lui, si passionné et téméraire était terrorisé. Car quand Draco lui avait ouvert la porte, il avait imaginé pendant quelques secondes que leur relation était terminée. Dans ses yeux gris et froid, il avait lu la trahison, et sur son visage pâle et fermé, il avait vu des reproches. Et Harry voulait effacer ces sentiments, les détruire.

Prouver à Draco qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui.

**OoO**

La maison était sombre et apparemment vide. Ils traversèrent les couloirs, s'arrêtant par moments pour s'embrasser, avant de poursuivre : s'ils se laissaient aller, ils feraient l'amour contre un mur ou à même le sol. Par miracle, ils parvinrent à la chambre à coucher. Une chambre pâle et froide, comme Draco. Une chambre qui semblait revivre, maintenant que Harry était revenu.

Draco alluma la lumière, ou plutôt la petite lampe sur sa table de chevet. Il voulait voir le visage de Harry, il n'aimait pas faire l'amour dans le noir. Son petit ami le poussa vers le lit où il s'allongea, attirant le brun contre lui. Ainsi, les jambes écartées et les pans de son peignoir entrouverts, Draco accueillit son amant dans ses bras, enlaçant ses épaules, caressant ses cheveux noirs, alors que leurs bouches s'unissaient à nouveau, leur langue entamant un ballet sulfureux.

Harry s'était attendu à autre chose. Honnêtement, il aurait pensé que Draco se serait montré exigent, dominateur. Il pensait qu'il aurait joué ce rôle qu'il avait toujours eu, de celui de l'homme, qui mène leur couple et leurs ébats. Mais au contraire, le blond était alangui sous lui, comme s'il désirait autre chose. Etre dominé. Etre celui qui subissait les coups de butoirs, être celui qui fermait les yeux et savourait le moment. Pas celui qui menait la danse, celui qui déployait des trésors de tendresse et d'amour pour satisfaire son partenaire.

Draco voulait être celui qui serait aimé, celui à qui on prouverait des sentiments sincères et sans taches. Alors Harry, ce soir, se montrerait fougueux, amoureux, oserait aller plus loin et déclarerait son amour dans chacun de ses gestes. Et tandis que Draco caressait ses cheveux, Harry se faisait la réflexion que cette nuit serait différente des autres, ses mains caressant la hanche de Draco et une cuisse pâle, descendant vers ses fesses.

Soudain, la situation s'inversa : Draco se retrouva sur Harry, à demi-nu, alors que le brun avait encore tous ses vêtements. Sans briser le baiser, ils continuèrent à s'allumer, envoyant des frissons d'anticipation dans le corps de l'autre, avec leurs mains, leurs bouches, mais aussi leurs membres excités qui se touchaient à travers le pantalon de Harry. Les mains de ce dernier étaient posées sur les épaules de Draco, elles descendaient le long de son dos, caressant ses omoplates avant de toucher sa colonne vertébrale et sa chute de reins, poussant doucement le peignoir. Enfin, elles s'arrêtèrent aus fesses et, sa bouche envahie par la langue de Draco, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, bien que son visage doit déjà bien coloré par l'excitation qu'il ressentait : ça commençait à aller trop loin, il ne savait pas faire l'amour correctement, il avait peur de mal faire et de blesser Draco, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le blond brisa leur baiser et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles sombres cerclées d'iris bleu gris brillaient et sa bouche était rougie par leurs baisers. Ses cheveux blonds partaient dans tous les sens, ébouriffés. Il était beau. Les épaules nues et son visage éclairé par la lampe de chevet étaient un appel à la luxure. Harry en resta sans voix.

« Tu m'aimes ?

- Tu as de ces questions…

- Réponds-moi.

- Oui, je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi. Sinon, je ne serais pas là ce soir. Je ne serai pas sorti pour essayer d'arranger les choses et je ne serais pas venu chez toi pour les arranger à nouveau. Je suis à toi. »

Ces derniers mots remuèrent quelque chose en Draco. Ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau et son visage changea. C'était un peu comme s'il était ému, un peu comme si ces mots réchauffait son cœur malmené. Il avait cette sensation que Harry lui appartenait, qu'il était à lui, mais il mettait cela sur le compte de ses sentiments qui créaient en lui une possessivité naturelle. Et entendre Harry prononcer ces mots soulevait quelque chose en lui. Cela le rassurait presque.

Alors Draco se pencha vers lui, tenant son joli visage entre ses mains.

« Aime-moi. Laisse-moi t'appartenir, aussi. »

Puis, il se pencha vers Harry et baisa sa bouche, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme qu'il aimait, à demi nu sur lui et tenant son visage dans ses mains. Harry répondit à ce baiser chaste avec tendresse et entrouvrit ses lèvres quand la langue de Draco caressa l'entrée de sa bouche, effleurant ensuite ses dents et enfin sa jumelle. Le brun leva les bras et enserra le cou de Draco, le cœur battant à la chamade, caressant ses cheveux blonds avec une infinie tendresse.

Puis, Harry le fit basculer sur le côté et s'allongea sur lui. Il caressa son corps, caressa ses cuisses, ses hanches, son torse. Brisant le baiser langoureux qu'ils échangeaient, le tatoueur fit dériver ses lèvres sur la joue de son amant, puis le long de son cou. Il embrassa une clavicule, la mordilla légèrement avant de suçoter une petite parcelle de peau. Il entendit Draco gémir, puis il descendit plus bas, arrivant alors à son torse pâle. Ses tétons étaient érigés, sa peau frissonnante et un peu moite. Entre ses lèvres humides, Harry prit un mamelon, le suçota aussi, le faisant rouler sous sa langue, mordillant avec ses dents. Il s'attaqua au premier avant de passer au deuxième, se régalant des soupirs du blond. Il ne faisait que reproduire les gestes que Draco avait parfois avec lui. Il avait été tendre la première fois, mais Harry avait découvert à quel point il pouvait être sauvage, laissant des suçons sur sa peau à des endroits stratégiques, comme s'il marquait son territoire.

Alors que sa bouche s'activait, ses mains n'en demeuraient pas en reste, elles échauffaient elles aussi le corps de Draco, touchant tout ce qui leur était accessible. Il savait que Draco n'aimait pas tant que ça les caresses, sauf à certains endroits. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui touche les fesses, mais quand on lui effleurait le creux du dos, ses hanches ou ses épaules… quand on griffait ses épaules…

Soudain, Draco se redressa et tira sur le pull de Harry. Il était bien trop habillé à son goût, il voulait toucher sa peau et non pas la laine râpeuse ou le tissu froid et épais de son pantalon. En moins de quelques minutes, Harry fut nu, ses vêtements volant dans sa chambre. Durant cet effeuillage, Draco voulut le toucher, mais le brun le repoussa sur le lit, et une fois dénudé, il se réinstalla sur le blond, le contact de leur peau moite et de leurs sexes dressés allumant un brasier en eux. Ils frissonnaient, leurs gestes en devenaient presque frénétiques. Draco voulait plus que ça, plus que caresser son dos et descendre jusqu'à ses fesses. Il voulait le posséder, être possédé…

Alors Harry descendit à nouveau, jusqu'à se retrouver avec le visage près du sexe érigé de Draco. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et poussa malgré lui un gémissement de surprise mêlé au plaisir quand des lèvres moites se refermèrent sur le gland, une langue taquine glissa sur la peau fragile et frémissante. Harry s'appliqua à cajoler le sexe ferme et dressé, léchant sur toute la longueur avant de mordiller la peau, prenant enfin le membre dans sa bouche pour faire des allées et venues, d'abord lentes, puis de plus en plus rapides. Draco gémissait, ses mains crispées aux draps, alors que plaisir irradiait son bas-ventre, coulant dans ses veines brulantes. Son esprit était embrumé. Plus rien n'existait mis à part la bouche de Harry qui honorait ce qui faisait de lui un homme, cette langue chaude qui brûlait sa peau sensible, et ces mains qui caressaient ses cuisses, le creux de son genoux.

Puis ses fesses. Un doigt inquisiteur qui se fraye un chemin dans son intimité, cet endroit fragile et peu exploré qui recelait monts et merveilles. Cet endroit que Draco craignait, qu'il n'avait offert à personne avant Harry, et qui le faisait à présent trembler de plaisir, alors que Harry suçait cette partie intime de lui-même tout en caressant l'intérieur de son corps, le préparant à quelque de plus jouissif et douloureux. Un autre doigt vint et Draco ferma les yeux, alors qu'ils le préparaient doucement comme pour ne pas le blesser. Un troisième vint, mais le blond avait envie de plus. Ça faisait un peu mal, quelques picotements. Rien de bien méchant. Rien de bien conséquent…

Mais soudain, Draco ouvrit les yeux en grand et faillit hurler quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre son intimité. Les dents serrées et le corps tremblant, il peina à réaliser la situation, ou plutôt ce que Harry était en train de lui faire. Ce que sa langue était en train de lui faire. Légèrement. Sans approfondir. Ou un peu. Un tout petit peu. De quoi transformer ses gémissements en sanglots et faire blanchir ses phalanges, cramponnées aux draps. Tandis qu'un plaisir fou prenait d'assaut tout son corps, le transformant en un véritable brasier.

Enfin, Harry se redressa et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Draco. Ses orbes vert émeraude brillaient de mille feux, c'était un spectacle tout simplement magnifique. Il semblait gêné, sûrement pour son audace. Draco tendit les bras et l'attira à lui, lui ravissant ses lèvres tendrement, attendant la suite. Il n'était plus qu'une loque, une chose qui avait besoin de sa moitié, de quelque chose qui pourrait le compléter et lui faire voir autre chose que cet univers noir et blanc qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Il voulait voir les étoiles, flotter au-dessus de la maison, mourir dans les bras de Harry.

Et quand Harry plongea en lui, blessant sans le vouloir cette partie si fragile et sensible de son être, si intime et secrète, c'était comme s'il s'approchait du ciel. Oui, cela faisait mal, oui, c'était douloureux, mais ce n'était pas cher payé pour ce qui viendrait ensuite. Car Harry amorça un mouvement, puis un second, et un troisième, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans le corps de celui qu'il aimait, irradiant son corps.

Peu à peu, le mouvement lent de Harry devint de plus en plus rapide, presque frénétique. Harry aurait voulu être lent, faire durer le plaisir, faire languir Draco comme ce dernier l'avait déjà fait. Il voulait privilégier son plaisir, tout lui donner pour qu'il atteigne les cieux en premier, qu'il plane le plus haut possible. Il voulait lui faire l'amour, le vénérer, lui apporter tout ce qui pourrait être bon. Mais ces sensations qu'il tirait de cet acte l'empêchaient d'y voir clair et de prendre son temps : il avait besoin d'aller plus loin, de faire plus, de plonger encore dans ce corps chaud et accueillant, de sentir sa peau glisser contre celle de Draco, le sexe de ce dernier touchant son ventre, alors que les mains du blond étaient crispées sur ses épaules, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau.

Ces mêmes mains descendirent sur ses hanches, comme si elles voulaient qu'il aille plus vite, que ses coups de boutoirs soient plus violents, plus rudes, frappant encore plus fort sur sa prostate, cet endroit caché et sensible de lui-même. Harry prit ces mains dans les siennes et les releva au-dessus de la tête de Draco, continuant d'aller et de venir en lui, maladroitement mais sûrement, allant toujours plus vite, guidé par sa recherche de plaisir, ses veines brûlantes comme de la lave en fusion réclamant toujours plus de cet oxygène. Et sous lui, Draco se tortillait, perdu de cet océan. Il gémissait, criait parfois, quand c'était trop fort, trop bon, et Harry lui aussi laissait sa gorge exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait.

La jouissance vint, aussi soudaine que plaisante, les expulsant hors de leurs corps pendant quelques instants, dans un état de félicité total, de bonheur sans limite. La descente fut douce, sans violence, et pendant de longues minutes, les membres emmêlés et le souffle erratique, ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre, reprenant leur souffle, attendant que leurs corps palpitants et emballés comme un cheval fou s'apaisent.

Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, il se retira du corps chaud de Draco. Ce dernier avait toujours les bras au-dessus de sa tête, ceux de Harry posés nonchalamment dessus, leurs doigts étroitement noués. Le brun caressa les mains blanches de Draco qui repoussa gentiment cette marque de tendresse pour enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de son amant qui soupira d'aise. Il embrassa la joue du blond, effleurant ses cheveux. De tels gestes firent douter Draco, ou plutôt, ils mirent en cause ses doutes : devant de tels gestes naturels d'affection, d'amour, comment avait-il pu douter de lui ?

Cette question vague flotta dans sa tête quand il sentit soudain une main se refermer sur son membre. Il ferma les yeux un court instant : Harry voulait remettre ça ? Draco avait passé une journée exécrable et ce moment fusionnel l'avait pleinement contenté : Harry avait une façon de faire l'amour qui faisait passer l'autre avant lui-même, privilégiant le plaisir de son partenaire par rapport au sien. Et Harry voulait quand même recommencer…

Pourtant, son membre ne tarda pas à se redresser, grâce aux caresses de Harry. Draco déglutit et poussa un léger soupir quand son sexe fut abandonné. Harry se redressa et prit ses lèvres, alors le blond ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser.

Il entendit Harry gémir et fut étonné, mais comprit rapidement pourquoi : Harry se frottait légèrement contre lui et, quand Draco glissa sa main le long de son dos, il sentit le bras de Harry qui s'étendait dessus, sa main posée un peu trop bas pour que ce soit naturel. Il se préparait. Lui-même. Et cette simple évocation séduisait Draco qui sentit son membre réagir joyeusement. Plus encore quand le brun brisa le baiser pour se redresser et jeter au blond un regard quelque peu coquin. Il s'assit sur les hanches de Draco, excité, et continua de se préparer, les joues rouges et une gêne évidente sur le visage. Draco le regarda faire, hypnotisé, semblant ignorer l'embarras de son amant.

Enfin, Harry se suréleva et prit le sexe de Draco dans sa main. Alors qu'il descendait sur le membre érigé, il ferma légèrement les yeux, grimaçant sous l'intrusion de ce membre conséquent dans son intimité. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, à califourchon sur les hanches de Draco, à s'habituer à la présence de son sexe en lui. Puis, il descendit complètement, le prenant en entier en lui, arrachant un gémissement pur plaisir à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Il lui avait l'amour, il l'avait pris, de façon maladroite mais passionnée, en essayant de lui donner le meilleur. Maintenant, il se donnait à lui, lui apportait du plaisir d'une toute autre manière. Mais en menant la danse. Parce que c'était ce que Draco voulait : être aimé.

Alors, les mains sur le torse de Draco, Harry amorça un mouvement de bassin, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté cette position, terriblement gênante puisqu'il était assis sur les hanches de Draco, totalement nu et livré à son regard. Mais cela avait quelque chose d'excitant, de sentir le sexe dur et chaud se frayer un chemin en lui alors qu'il dominait le blond, ses mains écartées sur son torse haletant.

Sous lui, Draco haletait, le cœur cognant contre sa cage thoracique. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette position serait aussi excitante, il avait toujours répugné à adopter d'autres positions que celle traditionnelles où les deux partenaires étaient face à face. Pourtant, voir Harry au-dessus de lui, admirer toutes les expressions de son visage, son corps musclé et moite bouger sur lui pour lui apporter du plaisir, cela avait quelque chose de terriblement plaisant et excitant. Harry était beau, son corps était beau, avec ses arabesques noires sur son épaule et ce papillon bleu sur son cœur, et son visage aux yeux mi-clos encadré de cheveux noirs indomptables était un appel à la luxure.

Draco posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches, Harry allait trop lentement et il se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser, mais le brun prit ses mains et les posa sur son propre torse pâle et noua leurs doigts. Ainsi, s'appuyant, sur lui, Harry se mit à se mouvoir de façon plus rapide. Il n'était pas très adroit, il arriva que le membre de Draco s'échappe de l'antre chaud, ce qui faisait gémir le blond, au supplice, mais son corps bougeait de manière si sensuelle, rapide, à la recherche d'un plaisir connu et à la fois nouveau, allant et venant sur ce membre dressé, que trouva rapidement de quoi le contenter. Il accompagna les mouvements de Harry, bougeant son bassin, frustré de ne pouvoir toucher son torse, ses hanches ou ses fesses, son sexe qui le narguait, serrant à la place les doigts de Harry noués aux siens.

Ainsi, Harry lui fit l'amour, abandonné et suivant des mouvements passionnés, fougueux. Il gemissait, criait parfois, quand le sexe dur de Draco tapait sa prostate un peu trop fort, quand le mouvement était trop bon, et les bruits de sa gorge se mêlaient à ceux de Draco qui mêlait soupirs et gémissements sous lui. ils étaient en harmonie, perdus à nouveau dans l'océan du plaisir et de l'amour.

Quand Harry sentit la jouissance venir, il alla plus vite encore si c'était possible, ancrant son regard dans celui de Draco. Puis, il ferma les yeux et se libéra dans un gémissement rauque, tandis qu'il sentait un liquide chaud se répandre en lui. Épuisé, il libéra les mains de Draco et s'appuya sur son torse, cherchant vaguement des yeux un endroit ou se poser, le cœur battant à la chamade, l'esprit embrumé par la jouissance et le corps tremblant. Draco l'attira mollement à lui et Harry s'effondra pour la seconde fois sur son corps.

Ils mirent du temps à reprendre une respiration normale. Ils prirent tout leur temps, savourant ce moment idyllique qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé passer ensemble. Harry souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de Draco qui l'embrassa sur le front, quelques mots doux qui apaisait les cœurs ou les révoltait, selon les moments. Mais en ce cas présent, il réchauffait les âmes.

Etroitement enlacés, le visage tout près l'un de l'autre, ils se laissèrent emmener par Morphée qui les berça dans ses bras vaporeux, les guidant vers le monde des rêves.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Bonsoir tout le monde !

**Lys :** Bonsoir :-) Nous sommes désolées pour le retard, mais nous avons eu des petits soucis…

Mais vous ne pouvez pas vraiment nous en vouloir, vu que nous avons posté deux chapitres au lieu d'un seul en décembre !

**Lys :** Sortez vos bazookas les jeunes, ça va chauffer !

…

**Lys :** Et nous remercions Lily Joke, notre nouvelle bêta, pour ses corrections !

Moui T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Les volets empêchaient la lumière du soleil de pénétrer dans la chambre, qui demeurait sombre, bien que le jour se soit levé. Habitué à ce que l'obscurité soit la première chose qu'il voit le matin, Draco appuya machinalement sur son réveil. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir abaissé les volets électriques, la veille, il ne le faisait pas tout le temps. D'un autre côté, il avait été plutôt perturbé, et les seules choses dont il se souvenait, c'était du goût amer de la trahison qui lui était resté dans la bouche quand il était rentré chez lui, puis cette nuit inoubliable qu'il avait passé avec Harry.

Au moment où il effleura son réveil, ce dernier s'alluma, apportant une faible lumière pâle à la pièce. Draco regarda l'heure : neuf heures trois. Il arqua un sourcil en se demandant s'il avait vraiment autant dormi, ce qui était étonnant de sa part. La main toujours posée sur le réveil, il baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme qui dormait sur lui.

La tête posée sur son épaule, le visage serein et les yeux clos, Harry dormait profondément, son souffle régulier et profond caressant sa peau à chaque expiration. Le blond appuya sur un bouton, de façon à ce que la lumière du réveil demeure sans jamais s'éteindre. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour réveiller quelqu'un, à peine assez puissante pour permettre à ses yeux de voir le contour du visage du tatoueur.

Cela lui suffisait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour pouvoir admirer la beauté de son visage, de ses traits. Quand Harry dormait, on aurait presque dit un enfant, tant il semblait serein. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Caressant ses cheveux noirs par des gestes lents et peu appuyés, Draco se remémora la nuit dernière. Ou, plutôt, ce qui l'avait poussé à en venir jusque là. il ne savait pas vraiment, dans le fond. En rentrant chez lui, il avait eu mal. Se sentait trahi, blessé par le comportement de Harry. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse accepter un rendez-vous de Seamus à son issu et demander à un de ses amis de le couvrir. Une chance qu'il ait appelé Hermione pour prendre de ses nouvelles et qu'elle l'ait informé qu'elle rendait visite à Ron pour passer la soirée avec lui, sinon il n'en aurait peut-être rien su.

Voilà ce que c'était que de faire confiance à quelqu'un, on finissait toujours trahi. Pourtant, Draco éprouvait une confiance aveugle envers son petit ami, il pouvait tout lui dire sans craindre qu'il le répète à quelqu'un et il savait que Harry ne le tromperait pas : si un jour quelque chose n'allait plus entre eux, Draco s'était toujours dit que le brun jouerait franc-jeu mais il ne fréquenterait jamais un autre en même temps que lui. Et comprendre que Harry était avec Seamus, en cachette, cela lui avait fait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

Il en était même venu à avoir les larmes aux yeux, et malgré la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Harry. Il ne parvenait pas à l'insulter, le maudire. Il avait juste eu envie de le chopper, lui crier dessus. Comprendre. C'était sans doute pour cela que, quand le brun l'avait appelé pour tout lui expliquer, il lui avait dit de venir. Parler au téléphone ne rimait à rien, c'était se cacher. Face-à-face, c'était plus douloureux mais plus vrai, aussi.

Après cela, tout était parti en vrille. Draco l'avait attendu dans l'entrée, les dents serrées et le corps tendu au possible. Il était nerveux, ne sachant comme cela se finirait. Il avait eu mal, il voulait que quelqu'un paie. C'était cela qu'il avait craint en tombant amoureux, qu'on joue avec son cœur, qu'on se joue de lui. Il s'était fait avoir, comme tous les autres, et il exigeait des réparations. Mais en voyant le visage de Harry, ses yeux verts innocents… Mais en sentant ses mains sur ses joues, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses bras puissants autour de lui… Quelque chose avait fait taire ses cris, ce besoin qu'il avait de se venger. Quelque chose avait fait taire cette colère en lui, cette douleur. L'amour que Harry lui avait apporté, lui avait ressentir, se livrant à lui corps et âme, lui avait fait oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'il lui avait menti.

Car, pendant cet instant, Harry n'avait été qu'à lui. Il n'avait aimé que lui, leurs regards liés, leurs corps unis, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une même chaire, une même âme. Le sommeil les avait emportés, ensuite, et maintenant que Draco était réveillé, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il ne savait pas comment il parlerait à Harry quand ce dernier se réveillerait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait quand le brun lui expliquerait la situation. Il ne savait pas comment évolueraient les jours à venir.

Ce qu'il ne savait donc pas, c'était que Harry mettrait peu de temps à se réveiller. Qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, les frotterait avec ses mains, avant de rougir sous le regard scrutateur de son petit ami. Qu'il lui expliquerait pourquoi il avait accordé ce rendez-vous à Seamus, qu'il lui en aurait parlé après, bien sûr, aujourd'hui même. Qu'il lui dirait comment ça s'était passé, qu'il aimait Draco plus que tout et que, jamais, il n'avait voulu lui faire de mal.

Ce qu'il ne savait donc pas, c'était que Harry lui referait l'amour, se glissant à nouveau en, sans bouger de sa place sur le corps de son petit ami, afin de faire taire tous les doutes qui l'assaillaient encore. Qu'il lui ferait l'amour le plus lentement possible, y mettant tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Juste pour qu'il arrête de douter, qu'il arrête de le regarder avec cette douleur dans les yeux.

Ce qu'il ne savait évidemment pas, c'était que, de longues minutes plus tard, Draco pousserait Harry sur le lit et monterait sur lui, afin de lui faire payer cette nuit de luxure de façon passionnée mais quelque peu brutale. Il ne savait pas que le brun se laisserait faire, le bras au-dessus de sa tête, criant par moments, les yeux entrouverts. Et qu'il s'endormirait, après, en tenant vaguement le corps chaud et moite de Draco entre ses bras, caressant ses cheveux blonds, jusqu'à ce que les parents de ce dernier rentrent à la maison.

Pour le moment, Draco ne pouvait que regarder le visage de Harry, des questions tournoyant dans son esprit, en attendant que le brun se réveille. Et que la confrontation ait lieu.

**OoO**

« Si on m'avait dit que je serai un jour pris en flagrant délit par ma propre mère, jamais je ne l'aurais cru.

- T'exagères, on n'était pas dans une position compromettante. Si elle était arrivée un quart d'heure avant, là, tu aurais la honte de ta vie.

- De la tienne aussi, Potter, je ne pense pas que te faire voir en pleine action par ta belle-mère fasse partie de tes fantasmes.

- Ça, c'est certain.

- De plus, sans vouloir être vulgaire, l'odeur laissait à désirer. »

Au lieu de rougir outrageusement, Harry gloussa. Les poings sur les hanches, Draco leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. L'odeur de la sueur n'était pas réputée pour sentir bon, ça se saurait, et c'était encore moins le cas pour l'odeur du sexe, facilement reconnaissable. Et c'était dire qu'ils l'avaient fait plusieurs fois en quelques heures, il en sentait encore les effets, à la fois un peu de fatigue et une zone particulière de son corps le lançait…

« Tu veux du lait ?

- J'aime pas le lait. Harry, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Soupira Draco de dépit.

- Plus ou moins.

- Ma mère m'a surpris dans mon lit !

- Et alors ? Fit Harry, la main sur la porte du réfrigérateur. T'étais pas à poil, tu dormais. Enfin, plus ou moins. Je te rappelle qu'elle a changé ta couche, ta mère, et tu n'es pas venu par la volonté du Saint-Esprit, mais de l'union entre un homme et une femme.

- Harry, ta tante a un très mauvais effet sur toi. C'est gênant, pour moi ! Ça t'a gêné, toi aussi, quand Isaline nous a surpris dans la salle de bain ! Répliqua Draco, presque énervé.

- Pas au point d'en faire une maladie, et je ne suis pas un chaud lapin, moi, glissa Harry en farfouillant dans le frigidaire.

- Moi, un chaud lapin ? Je crois que tu inverses les rôles, Harry.

- Oh moi je ne crois pas : si je l'ai fait autant de fois, c'est parce que tu aimes ça. Moi, je suis crevé. »

Dans le fond, il n'avait pas tord : Harry ne semblait pas du tout au meilleur de sa forme, Draco devait le reconnaître. Déjà que quand ils le faisaient, d'habitude, Harry en ressentait les effets le matin, là, ce n'était pas mieux. D'un autre côté, ils ne le faisaient pas quatre fois, et encore moins le matin après avoir fait l'amour pendant la nuit. Et cela avait été particulièrement intense.

« En gros, tu n'en as rien à faire que je suis gêné parce que ma mère m'a surpris dans mon lit avec mon amant ?

- Tu exagères un peu, je trouve. Elle n'a même pas fait un pas dans la chambre, Mr Dobby l'a empêchée d'entrer, répliqua Harry en pensant avec un sourire à cette affaire urgente que le majordome devait absolument soumettre à sa maîtresse. Bon, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour le petit-déjeuner ?

- Il est presque midi, Harry, fit remarquer Draco, les bras croisé, boudeur.

- Je fais des crêpes ? »

Harry interrogea le blond des yeux, ce dernier haussa les épaules : qu'importe. Un vrai gamin, songea Harry. il sortit ce dont il avait besoin, fouillant dans les placards. L'épouse de Mr Dobby, Winky, était malade donc elle ne pouvait préparer les repas pour la famille Malfoy et faire le ménage. La maîtresse de maison ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, ses meubles et ses sols survivraient bien une journée sans être nettoyés. Au pire, elle appellerait une autre femme pour faire le ménage en attendant. Quant aux repas, ils en étaient réduits à aller au restaurant.

Ainsi, ignorant son petit ami qui boudait, Harry se mit à préparer de la pâte à crêpes. Il avait une envie de crêpes et les émotions de la nuit et du matin lui avaient donné faim. Tout à sa tâche, il attendit patiemment que son petit ami cesse de faire l'enfant, jusqu'au moment où le blond se rapprocha de lui pour le regarder faire. Puis, il engagea la conversation. Lui parlant d'un sujet banal. L'hôpital. Blaise et Luna. Millicent qui se cherchait une robe pour l'anniversaire de Gregory.

Ce simple rapprochement soulagea Harry. Depuis le matin, l'atmosphère entre eux était relativement détendue. C'était plutôt agréable. Draco se montrait certes assez réservé, il n'était pas comme d'habitude, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Harry se demandait même s'il ne s'en voulait pas de lui avoir fait l'amour presque violemment quelques heures plus tôt. Harry avait été trop soufflé pour lui dire d'arrêter, fatigué et prisonnier de ses émotions. Et là, il ne pouvait pas dire que la douleur était pire que celle qu'il avait ressentie lors de leur première fois. Et puis il n'était pas d'humeur à chipoter : tout s'était plutôt bien terminé, il n'allait pas faire le difficile.

La preuve : quand il eut terminé sa préparation, Draco prit Harry contre lui et le serra dans ses bras un long moment. Cette étreinte lui fit un bien fou. Puis, sans attendre la pâte se repose parce qu'il avait vraiment trop faim, Harry se mit à faire ses crêpes, sous le regard attentif de son amant qui s'était assis sur le plan de travail. Le blond le regardait faire sauter les pâtes fines et circulaires en se demandant si elles n'allaient pas atterrir par terre, ce qui n'arriva jamais. Ça lui rappelait quand Isaline les faisait, c'était limite si elle ne jonglait pas avec. En même temps, elle n'avait pas deux bouches à nourrir, mais bien plus…

« Confiture, chocolat… miel ?

- Tu es d'un sans-gêne, c'est fou…

- Tu ne sais pas cuisiner, Draco, ce n'est pas le peine que je te demande où sont les choses, répliqua Harry en ouvrant les nombreux placards de la cuisine. Whaaa, c'est quoi toutes ces épices ? Rangées par ordre alphabétique, en plus…

- Sucre, s'il te plait. »

Harry sucra une crêpe et la tendit à son cher et tendre qui mordit dedans alors que son petit ami repartait à sa tâche. La pâte était bonne, même si elle n'avait pas reposé. Draco mangeait rarement ce genre de pâtisserie. En fait, il mangeait rarement de pâtisseries tout court. Et ça l'amusait de voir Harry jouer avec les casseroles, jusqu'à arriver à une petite pile de crêpes. Harry se servit et en prépara une pour Draco qu'il lui tendit.

« Je vais à un anniversaire samedi soir, tu veux m'accompagner ?

- L'anniversaire de qui ?

- Un ami des jumeaux, Lee Jordan.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne, maintenant ?

- Je sais que tu l'as mal pris quand je ne t'ai pas emmené la dernière fois. »

Harry attendit avec une petite moue que Draco confirme ses dires mais le blond était trop fier pour le faire. D'un autre côté, il aurait vraiment été étonné si l'autre avait été d'accord avec lui. Néanmoins, il attendit une réponse de sa part.

« Je vais m'ennuyer ? Demanda Draco en écartant les jambes pour que Harry puisse s'y loger.

- Je pense que oui. Tu ne bois pas, tu ne fumes pas, tu danses peu… Énuméra le brun en comptant sur ses doigts.

- J'ai l'air d'un rabat-joie.

- Tu en es un, Dray. C'est pas toi qui vas te déguiser lors d'une soirée costumée.

- Attends une minute…

- Oui, tu as bien compris, mon cœur, répondit Harry en papillonnant des yeux, un sourire niais aux lèvres. C'est une soirée costumée.

- Je n'y vais pas.

- Tant pis, je suis donc condamnée à inviter des jolies filles à danser et à me faire draguer au passage.

- Il y a un thème précis ?

- J'adore quand tu paniques.

- Potter, sois sérieux deux minutes, grogna Draco alors que son petit ami se roulait une crêpe au sucre. Il est hors de question que je me ridiculise.

- Moi non plus. C'est une soirée « travesti ». Je te laisse imaginer le tableau. »

Non, Draco n'avait pas du tout envie d'imaginer le tableau. Ni même d'essayer d'imaginer Harry déguisé en femme. En fait, il eut peur et son visage était tellement hilarant que Harry fit de gros efforts sur lui-même pour ne pas exploser de rire.

« Harry, rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas y aller ?

- Si tu me trouve une raison en béton pour ne pas y aller, aucun problème. Mais en béton armé, parce que ça fait bien trois jours que les jumeaux me harcèlent pour que je vienne. Ron cherche toujours, lui.

- Je continue à penser que tu as de très mauvaises fréquentations, Harry.

- On choisit ses amis, pas la famille de ses amis. »

Draco soupira et se pencha pour se rouler une crêpe, alors que Harry lui racontait que, un an auparavant, le nouvel an avait été organisé chez les Weasley sous forme de soirée costumée. Tout le monde avait donc dû jouer le jeu.

Isaline s'était déguisée en Marilyn Monroe, cachant ses cheveux sous une perruque blonde platine et elle avait passé sa soirée à tenter de garder sa robe bien en place, vu que des petits farceurs voulaient absolument voir sa culotte. Ayant prévu le coup, elle avait mis un petit short, qu'elle finit par exhiber en soulevant sa robe aux vicieux de service. Cela déçut beaucoup Sirius et les jumeaux. Sirius, quant à lui, s'était déguisé en Elvis Presley, ce qui était un tantinet ridicule. Draco pouffa en imaginant ce grand dadais déguisé ainsi. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand Harry lui raconta que même Severus s'était déguisé, mais en vampire. C'était sobre, mais il avait fait un effort.

Nymph' était bien plus originale, portant une tenue d'infirmière rose très courte, avec des collants en résille et des talons hauts. Avec ses cheveux fuchsia, elle était sexy et belle comme tout. Remus portait un costume de Lucky Luke, se qui tranchait avec le déguisement de sa femme. Teddy avait fièrement enfilé un costume de Spiderman rembourré, ce qui lui donnait un aspect musculeux.

« Il devait être mignon.

- Je te montrerai des photos ! »

Ron, quant à lui, avait enfilé un costume de gladiateur, ce qui avait fait beaucoup d'effet. Les jumeaux non plus n'étaient pas passés inaperçus, Fred s'était habillé en Dark Vador, sabre laser à la main, et Georges en Chewbacca. Harry avait été un peu plus discret, s'était déguisé en ninja, sous l'insistance de ses meilleurs amis qui l'avaient forcé à mettre un haut laissant voir sa musculature. Ces quelques mots éveillèrent les yeux de Draco qui ne diraient pas non à quelques photos. Théo, quant à lui, avait fait un gros effort et, avec l'aide d'Isaline et Nymph', il se retrouva en Joker.

« Il avait une vraie tête de sadique ! »

Draco leva un sourcil. Il était toujours assis sur le plan de travail, Harry debout entre ses jambes, l'assiette de crêpe près d'eux. De façon discrète, il referma ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry qui poursuivait son récit, les yeux brillants et la voix chaude, joyeuse. Comme d'habitude.

Il avait retrouvé son Harry, celui qu'il aimait et qui ne lui faisait pas de mal. Comment avait-il pu imaginer que Harry le trahirait, qu'il lui ferait des cachotteries ? Il ne savait pas mentir. Cacher les choses, oui, mais il ne mentait pas, et il lui aurait dit à un moment ou à un autre. Il s'était inquiété pour rien. Encore une fois.

**OoO**

Il était dans une impasse. Très clairement. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela, et pourtant, il en avait eu, des petites amies. Enfin, pas des masses, mais quand sa femme l'avait quitté, il avait tenté de trouver une nouvelle compagne, et cela ne lui avait jamais paru aussi compliqué de présenter une nouvelle femme à ses parents.

Il fallait dire que la situation de Rémi était assez particulière. Il avait connu son ex-femme quand il était allé dîner avec ses parents chez le copain de sa petite sœur, et deux mois plus tard, ils sortirent ensemble. Ainsi, les deux familles étaient devenues très liées. Du moins en apparence. En effet, son épouse, Ségolène, était une femme assez stricte et sévère, voire même renfermée. Elle était professeur de français et elle tirait sûrement ce caractère du fait que son père, étant militaire, les avait forcés à vivre pendant trois ans en Suède, à Stockholm, quand elle avait treize ans, ce qui l'avait arraché à tout ce qui faisait son identité.

Ce qui l'avait attiré chez cette femme, c'était ce petit quelque chose de fragile qu'il y avait en elle, ce besoin qu'elle avait de se montrer forte alors qu'elle voulait être protégée. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle, mais c'était une jolie femme, presque banale, ce qui avait plu à Rémi. Certes, elle n'était pas toujours facile à vivre, très jalouse par moments tandis que, à d'autres, elle était étonnement libérée. Mais il l'aimait. C'était un fait indiscutable.

Jusqu'au jour où il avait appris qu'elle le trompait. Qu'elle voulait le quitter, pour un autre. Plus beau, plus riche, moins taciturne et pris par son travail. Blessé au-delà des mots, trahi comme jamais, Rémi avait tout fait pour garder son fils. Il en résultait qu'un combat perpétuel opposait le médecin et son ex-femme. Surtout depuis que cet homme qu'elle avait épousé avait demandé le divorce.

Pour une femme plus belle, plus facile, moins jalouse et occupée par des futilités. Une femme qui pourrait lui donner un fils. Une femme non stérile.

Le caractère renfermé et rebelle de Ségolène avait amené ses parents à se montrer assez indifférents avec elle. Oh, ils l'aimaient, leur fille, mais ils en avaient assez de recevoir des critiques, donc ils faisaient comme s'ils n'entendaient rien. Et quand elle quitta son mari pour un autre, après une douzaine d'années de mariage, ils se montrèrent hostiles à sa nouvelle union, rencontrant son nouvel époux sans l'accepter complètement : la douleur avait été trop forte pour Rémi qui, dans le fond, ne s'en était jamais remis. Ses beaux-parents l'aimaient comme s'il s'agissait de leur fils.

Et là se trouvait la difficulté. Le fait qu'il fréquente une femme et qu'il n'en parle quasiment pas, et, surtout, qu'Allan ne s'en plaigne pas, avait plongé les parents et les beaux-parents de Rémi dans l'interrogation et la curiosité. Au point qu'ils voulaient, tous les quatre, absolument rencontrer Isaline, cette femme qui avait su se faire accepter un minimum par Allan, réputé pour repousser chaque prétendante de son père. Rémi se demandait même si ses beaux-parents ne voulaient pas la voir, histoire de se venger de leur fille : cette dernière, tout juste divorcée, s'était réfugiée chez eux et leur menait la vie dure, luttant pour essayer de récupérer son fils, se plaignant à longueur de journée contre son ex-époux et son manque cruel d'argent.

Évidemment, le problème était qu'Isaline n'était pas d'accord. Déjà, rencontrer les parents et les ex-beaux-parents de se Rémi l'intimidait, mais alors rencontre son ex-femme, c'était encore pire. Ils avaient dîné ensemble quelques jours auparavant et la tatoueuse lui avait laissé l'image d'une femme non pas sûre d'elle, comme d'habitude, rieuse et les pieds sur terre, mais plutôt incertaine, comme si elle craignait que le fragile équilibre qu'elle venait de trouver ne s'effondre.

Et cela faisait réfléchir Rémi. En effet, jamais il n'avait pensé à présenter une de ses petites-amies aussi peu de temps après leur mise en couple. Car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : même s'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, même s'ils n'avaient jamais partagé le même lit, ils formaient un couple. C'était discret, à peine visible. Mais il y avait des gestes, des sourires, de baisers volés qui montraient qu'ils étaient ensemble. Rémi s'était trop attaché à Isaline, à son besoin de le toucher, que ce soit son bras, son épaule ou sa main, sa tendresse naturelle, son sourire et sa façon de parler avec calme et sagesse à la fois, avant de sortir une énormité quelques secondes plus tard. Rémi tombait amoureux, si c'était pas déjà le cas.

D'une tatoueuse, qui lui avait montré chacun de ses tatouages sans pudeur. Une femme aux cheveux teints, mal habillée et un peu rude par moments. Une mère célibataire qui avait vécu à travers un enfant qui n'avait aucun lien avec elle, hormis le fait qu'elle gérait les affaires de ses parents décédés, parce qu'ils avaient été amis à une époque.

Dans le fond, s'il voulait la présenter à sa famille, c'était peut-être aussi par vengeance. Quand il était avec elle, il prenait conscience qu'il avait eu une vie, mais qu'à présent, il était prêt à tirer un trait dessus. Isaline acceptait son fils, elle lui avait même dit que cela lui paraissait évident : il était là avant elle, le rejeter serait déplacé. Rémi voulait montrer qu'il était capable de refaire sa vie, lui aussi. Avec une tatoueuse mal habillée aux cheveux teints et tatouée. Avec un cœur gros comme une maison et posé au creux de ses mains.

Mais encore fallait-il la convaincre, et ça, c'était une autre paire de manches. Ses parents ne cessaient de le relancer et même sa sœur et son beau-frère insistait. De plus, Allan lui avait que ses cousins et cousines voulaient voir connaître Isaline, parce que Harry était comme son fils et qu'il était super sympa. Ah celui-là, un charmeur, comme sa tante…

« Allan ! Mets tes chaussures, on y va !

- On va voir quoi au ciné ? Demanda l'adolescent en arrivant dans l'entrée d'un pas traînant.

- Je ne sais pas, on verra, répondit évasivement Remi en mettant son manteau. Avant tout, on va essayer de convaincre Isaline de dîner chez les grands-parents.

- Elle est relou, pourquoi elle est pas d'accord ? Ils vont pas la manger.

- C'est comme ça.

- Je comprends pas, avoua Allan en mettant ses chaussures. Ils sont pas méchants et ce serait bien qu'ils la connaissent, elle est sympa.

- Pense qu'elle a le même âge que moi et que ça fait… un mois que nous sommes ensemble.

- C'est tout ?! Et elle est si vieille que ça ?! »

Rémi lui jeta un regard mauvais, les poings sur les hanches et son fils lui fit un sourire innocent, jusqu'à ce que son père soupire : il n'était pas si vieux que ça, quand même ! Tout juste quarante ans… Le même âge qu'Isaline…

« T'es sérieux, elle a quarante piges ?

- Elle te l'a dit, il me semble, non ?

- Je croyais qu'elle rigolait, moi ! »

C'était vrai qu'Isaline ne faisait pas son âge, Rémi avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient de la même année. Cela dit, le fait était qu'elle était un peu plus âgée que son ex-femme, et aucun doute que cela ferait mouche…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent dans la voiture, au parking. Rémi en sortit et conduisit jusque chez Isaline. Allan alluma la radio et bidouilla, tombant un moment sur Diam's avant de virer sur Cindy Sander. Ils écoutèrent quelques secondes avant que, arrêté à un feu rouge, le médecin ne tourne la tête vers son fils.

« Ne me dis pas que tu écoutes ça.

- Je me demande comment les français ont pu tomber aussi bas. »

Allan semblait tout simplement atterré par la bêtise de cette chanson et, pour une fois, Rémi était bien d'accord avec lui. Il écoutait attentivement _Le secret de nous_, cherchant le sens profond de cette chanson, avant de changer brutalement et tomber sur Tokyo Hotel. Il grogna de frustration et éteignit la radio, boudeur.

« Quand on cherche, on trouve.

- C'est ça, ouais… Y'a que de la merde à la radio.

- Avoue que ça t'embête de chercher. »

De façon extrêmement mature, Allan lui tira la langue puis ouvrit la boite à gants. Il chercha une pochette où se trouvaient des CD gravés par ses soins pour son père et il inséra Depeche Mode. Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue, où Rémi se gara, juste devant la porte du garage, comme il le faisait d'habitude, à moins que quelqu'un ne se soit garé là. C'était rare, pourtant. C'était soit Draco. Soit Sirius.

A cette pensée, son regard s'assombrit. Sirius était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un ennemi, bien que leur relation ne soit pas aussi mauvaise que cela. A vrai dire… c'était assez étrange. Il avait rencontré Sirius peu de fois, mais assez pour se faire une opinion sur lui. Leur dernière rencontre remontait au dîner qu'il avait organisé sur un coup de tête avec Isaline, le rencontrant alors qu'il allait la chercher, juste devant chez elle.

Autant dire que ce ne fut pas idyllique. Isaline, par la suite, eut beau insister sur le fait qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps à cause de récentes disputes avec sa moitié, Remi sentait que l'écrivain était hostile à leur relation. Dans sa façon de lui parler, de le regarder de haut en bas, de lui poser des questions et de rire, Rémi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il était contre leur couple, contre cette relation qui se développait au fil des jours. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, et cela ne pouvait qu'assombrir le point de vue que Rémi avait sur l'écrivain, si séduisant et libre, dans sa façon de bouger ses mains et parler, ses cheveux noirs suivant le mouvement gracieux de sa tête, ses yeux sombres brillant de malice.

Le genre d'homme à vous faire avoir des préjugés sur les homosexuels.

Ils sortirent du véhicule, puis marchèrent le long de la rue. Ils voulaient entrer par la boutique, encore ouverte à cette heure, et non par la porte d'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils contournèrent la rue et ne tardèrent pas à passer la porte vitrée de la boutique. et ils trouvèrent un spectacle… relativement hallucinant.

En plein milieu de la boutique, alors que Harry était penché sur le ventre le bras d'une cliente morte de rire, Isaline, Nymph' et une chinoise en mini-jupe et petit-haut étaient en train de danser activement la _Macarena_, tout en gueulant la chanson en rythme. Allan éclata de rire en les voyant remuer les hanches puis sauter sur le côté et redémarrer leur danse, alternant des gestes aussi connus que ridicules. Sauf que cette musique sembla lasser le rouquin posté devant la chaîne hi-fi alors il arrêta la musique. Aussitôt, les filles lui crièrent dessus.

« Remets la musique, Ronny !! » Ordonna Nymph'.

Le rouquin changea la fréquence et…

« Les sirènes du port d'Alexandrie, chantèrent-elles en bougeant les bras en l'air. Chantent encore la même mélodie…

- Mais c'est quoi cette radio ?!

- La lumière du phare d'Alexandrie… »

La musique changea à nouveau et, pour une raison obscure, ce fut Rammstein qui se mit à gueuler dans la boutique. Nymph' et Isaline se mirent à chanter le refrain dans un allemand approximatif tandis que Harry était littéralement écroulé de rire. Rémi avait la main devant la bouche, tentant de calmer son fou rire, alors qu'Allan s'était posté derrière Harry, les mains sur ses épaules, et riait alors que, à présent, la chinoise folle dingue et les deux tatoueuses partaient dans un remix de _Papillon de lumière_, gesticulant en rythme.

Le médecin avait les yeux rivés sur Isaline, qui semblait avoir recouvré une nouvelle jeunesse. Quand il la voyait ainsi bouger et chanter, délirant avec les deux autres femmes, il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas d'âge, vive et belle comme le jour.

Il n'avait jamais vu sa femme danser, ni même chanter. Encore moins sourire de cette façon, libérée et joyeuse. Il était habitué à son caractère taciturne, renfermé et calme, ou colérique. Isaline était rafraichissante, revigorante, parce cette joie de vivre qui l'entourait. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il se prenait à espérer refaire sa vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre : elle était dynamique, et cela semblait le ressourcer.

Elle parut enfin remarquer sa présence quand elle se jeta sur lui, souriante comme jamais. Elle planta un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit chavirer le cœur du médecin. Puis, la musique à fond la caisse baissa un peu, la chinoise s'effondrant sur un siège, épuisée, tandis que la tatoueuse aux cheveux roses partait chercher des rafraichissements.

Isaline enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et il passa le sien sur ses épaules, en un geste tendre. Il chercha le regard de son fils qui le regardait en coin, chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry, ce qui le fit glousser.

Rémi eut un sourire, avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux blonds et bruns d'Isaline.

**OoO**

« Hakuna Matata.

- Mais encore ?

- Réfléchis sur la profondeur de ce que je viens de dire et viens me parler après.

- Théo, arrête un peu et…

- Hakuna Matata. »

Seamus poussa un soupir de dépit, alors que Théo quittait la cuisine, son assiette dans une main et ses couverts dans l'autre, en direction du salon. L'irlandais se massa le front. Il se sentait fatigué, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Un peu comme s'il tournait en rond, vivant un mauvais rêve dont il ne voyait pas la fin.

C'était ainsi depuis son rendez-vous avec Harry. Son rejet, à la fois calme et franc, l'avait réellement blessé. il avait espéré l'espace d'un instant que Harry pourrait lui accorder une chance, ou au moins un autre rendez-vous. Il s'était montré ouvert, lui parlant comme d'habitude, sans jamais le repousser, et d'un coup, dans le petite espace illuminé de la voiture, il lui balançait ses vérités à la figure, de façon nette et précise. Et ça faisait mal. D'être rejeté. De cette façon.

De plus, il avait vu Draco dans la journée. En fait, le blond était venu à sa rencontre et l'avait emmené dans un coin tranquille, afin de le menacer. Il ne voulait plus jamais qu'il s'approche de Harry. Il savait qu'ils étaient allés dîner. Il lui avait fait comprendre que Harry n'était qu'à lui, et qu'il était hors de question que l'irlandais retourne à la boutique, qu'importe la raison. Si jamais il apprenait qu'ils s'étaient vus, aucun doute qu'il ferait tout pour que sa vie s'approche de sa conception de l'Enfer.

Autant dire que Seamus ne prit pas sa menace à la légère, les yeux bleus de Draco lançaient des éclairs et semblaient lire en lui. Il n'était pas suicidaire, et une sorte de résignation mêlée à la douleur traînait dans son être depuis ce dîner. Pourtant, il tenta de se défendre, essayant dans une veine tentative de faire douter Draco. Mais ce fut pire encore : le blond insinua que Harry l'avait contacté, après, et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Draco. Pas besoin de plus pour qu'il comprenne ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

A cette pensée, Seamus sentit ses yeux piquer et sa gorge se nouer. Il ne pensait pas que ça se finirait comme ça, il ne pensait pas que Harry irait chez Draco, juste après leur rendez-vous, pour faire une partie de jambes en l'air. Il l'avait pris pour un abruti, il s'était joué de lui.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, Seamus se mit à pleurer. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, des sanglots se mirent à secouer son corps. Les lèvres tremblotantes, il appuya son dos contre le mur de la cuisine et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Il se trouvait complètement ridicule et stupide, s'étant laissé mené en bateau par un homme qu'il aimait.

Soudain, deux mains se posèrent ses épaules, puis il se retrouva bloqué entre deux bras, contre un torse. Nerveusement, il posa ses mains main sur le pull de Théo et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la laine sombre. Le jeune homme pleura de plus bel, consolé maladroitement par son colocataire qui caressait ses cheveux, en un geste qu'il voulait apaisant. Et qui avait un doux effet sur l'amoureux.

« T'es vraiment chiant, tu sais. Tout est compliqué, avec toi. Tu pourrais pas garder tes histoires pour toi et me laisser tranquille deux minutes ? D'une, tu veux qu'on aille au cinéma, ensuite tu me demandes de l'aide pour un devoir, et enfin tu chiales… Mais quelle prise de tête, ce mec, c'est pas possible… »

Le visage caché dans son cou, Seamus souriait. Malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, son corps qui tremblaient et ses mains crispées, il souriait. Parce que Théo était là. Il n'était pas tout seul.

« Tu sais, Seam'… Harry m'a appelé. Il se doutait que Draco essaierait de te choper dans un coin.

- Il m'a… dit… qu'ils avaient… après…

- Ouais bah Harry m'a dit que, en fait, Draco est passé pendant qu'il était avec toi et il a compris. Il était vraiment pas bien et Harry l'a appelé pour lui expliquer. Draco a exigé qu'il vienne chez lui. Et après c'est parti en vrille… Mais tu sais, Harry, il s'est pas foutu de toi. Il voulait te faire comprendre. C'est pas un salaud. Il m'a dit au téléphone qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de mal. »

Seamus l'écoutait, s'abreuvant de ses paroles. Il en voulait terriblement à Harry, et en même temps, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée qu'il se soit foutu de lui, même si cela lui paraissait évident. Harry n'était pas un connard fini. Draco non plus, d'ailleurs…

« Il aime Draco. Il ne veut pas le perdre. C'est pour ça qu'il lui obéit : Draco est une vraie tête de mule et je suis sûr que leurs disputes doivent être extrêmement bruyantes. »

Et destructrices. Même si Harry avait tendance à se laisser mener, il avait son caractère, et il était têtu, autant que pouvait l'être Draco. Un jeune homme qui en avait vu de belles, un étudiant qui avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait.

« Il vaut mieux que tu oublies Harry, tu sais. »

Seamus secoua faiblement la tête, blotti dans les bras de Théo, qui avait fermé les yeux. Un peu comme si cette étreinte le réconfortait un peu. Lui aussi.

**OoO**

Le couteau fendit l'air et s'abattit sans la moindre douceur sur la viande rouge et fraîche, la tranchant en deux. Teddy fronça le nez, regardant d'un œil méfiant ce gros couteau couper la viande sans aucune pitié, tout en dessinant sur sa feuille.

« Tata ?? T'es où ??

- Dans la cuisine, Ryry, je congèle ma viande. »

Le jeune homme arriva dans la pièce et soupira en voyant sa tante s'attaquer à un banal bout de beefsteak, la mine contrariée. Il était sûr que, dans son for intérieur, elle devait bouillonner. Il alla jusqu'au réfrigérateur, prit une boite de Kinder surprise dans la porte et l'ouvrit. Enfin, il prit un œuf et le donna à un Teddy joyeux. L'enfant retira le papier, brisa l'œuf entre ses mains puis tendit le cadeau à Harry pour qu'il puisse l'ouvrir et le construire. Quand Harry lui tendit un mini Obélix avec un menhir, le petit garçon quitta la cuisine pour montrer son cadeau à sa maman dans la boutique. Alors Harry s'assit sur la chaise et regarda sa tante, attendant que cette dernière se décide à lui parler.

« Tu sais, dit-il finalement, je pense pas que ce soit utile de prendre un couteau aussi gros pour couper un bout de viande.

- Les grands couteaux, c'est la classe. Tu peux pas comprendre.

- C'est sûr que couper du pain avec le plus gros couteau du tiroir, c'est la classe… Soupira Harry. Bon, Nymph' m'a dit que tu étais de sortie, ce soir.

- Ce crétin de médecin à la gomme m'a eu, répondit-elle, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

- Fais pas cette tête, Tata… C'est une bonne chose que tu rencontres sa famille. Ça montre qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Arrête de te faire du souci, ils savent que tu es tatoueuse, Rémi n'est pas du genre à cacher ce genre de choses. Et s'ils veulent te recevoir, c'est qu'ils acceptent ce fait.

- Si c'était aussi facile…

- Je suis sûr que tu te prends la tête pour pas grand-chose, affirma le brun.

- Je le pense aussi, ajouta Nymph' en arrivant dans la cuisine avec son fils dans les bras. Je viens de fermer la boutique, Ryry, faudra juste penser à aller chercher des boucles d'oreilles dans la cave.

- Okay.

- Comment le toubib a réussi à te faire céder ? » Demanda la tatoueuse à sa patronne, s'asseyant à côté de Harry sur une chaise, son fils sur les genoux en train de manger son chocolat.

Soudainement, les joues d'Isaline s'embrasèrent et elle tourna la tête dans une vaine tentative de cacher son visage. D'abord surpris, Harry et Nymph' explosèrent de rire, pliés en deux, alors qu'Isaline leur gueulait qu'il n'y avait rien de marrant. Vexée, elle posa son couteau et rangea sa viande dans des sachets plastiques, direction le congélateur. Mais son visage était toujours aussi rouge et les deux dindes derrière elle n'arrêtaient pas de glousser. C'était si rare de la voir rougir de cette façon, c'était mignon.

« Vous allez arrêter, oui, les supplia-t-elle, après s'être lavée les mains. C'est pas marrant…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Lui demanda Harry, relativement calmé.

- Bah… Heu… Hésita-t-elle, se tordant les mains. Il m'a dit qu'il… m'aimait bien. »

Ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges, mais ils ne riaient plus. Au contraire, ils regardaient le visage d'Isaline, ses yeux brillants et son visage embarrassé, comme celui d'une enfant à qui on a fait un compliment. Harry et Nymph' échangèrent un sourire de connivence, attendris.

« Donc voilà, j'ai cédé. On verra bien ce soir…

- Moi aussi je sors, dit Harry, histoire de changer de sujet, ce dont sa tante semblait avoir besoin. J'ai réussi à convaincre Draco de sortir.

- Il te fait encore la tête ? S'étonna Nymph'.

- Plus que jamais.

- Roooh, c'est bon, là… Il t'a bien fait du mal quand y'a l'autre conne… zut, son nom… ah ouais, Pansy, c'est pas ça ?

- Oui, mais on n'était pas ensemble à ce moment-là. Toute façon, j'ai pas envie de me battre. On passe la soirée ensemble, ça devrait bien se passer. »

C'était du moins ce que Harry pensait.

**OoO**

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, aussi bien pour Harry que pour Isaline.

Draco arriva à l'heure, à bord de sa voiture, et récupéra Harry. Il avait été prévu qu'ils dînent au _Septième ciel_ avant d'aller au cinéma. De quoi passer une soirée de détente et se retrouver un peu.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas aussi idyllique que Harry le pensa. En effet, il sentait que Draco était d'humeur calme, réservée, comme s'il contrôlait chacune de ses paroles et chacun de ses gestes. Pas vraiment de tendresse dans ses mains, dans son regard. À peine l'avait-il embrassé quand il était monté dans la voiture.

Ce froid gênait Harry au plus haut point et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Piquer une crise était aussi stupide que malvenu : il était coupable et ce n'était pas en se disputant avec Draco que la situation s'arrangerait, loin de là.

Ainsi, il supporta l'humeur de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au restaurant. Là, ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille et, le temps que le serveur leur amène leurs entrées, Harry fit tout pour détendre Draco et il y parvint. Le blond commençait à sourire et son regard s'adoucissait. Quand les plats de résistance arrivèrent, il parvint même à le faire rire, avec les aventures amoureuses d'Isaline, qui devait actuellement être en train de dîner chez les parents de Rémi.

Draco en vint à parler de lui-même, sans que Harry n'ait à lui tirer les vers du nez. C'était des sujets banaux, tels que sa journée ou encore Blaise qui se lamentait de ne pouvoir voir Luna, bien qu'il soit monté à Londres le week-end dernier. Le voir sourire rassurait Harry, il sentait l'atmosphère se détendre.

Mais il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose. Draco ne lui touchait pas la main et demeurait réservé. Quand vint le dessert, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas ou s'il devait continuer, à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il décida de poursuivre, mais quand Draco insista pour payer, il en eut assez. Il attendit que la note soit réglée et qu'ils soient sortis du restaurant pour se lâcher.

« Draco, il faut qu'on parle, commença Harry de but en blanc.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était, c'est exaspérant. Il est où, le problème ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Draco de façon neutre.

- Draco, arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Et je sais qu'il y a un problème. Tu m'en veux encore, c'est ça ? »

Le blond poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, alors que Harry se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement. Il sentait la dispute venir. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux crever l'abcès maintenant plutôt qu'attendre et faire empirer le mal.

« Harry, tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ?

- Parce que tu trouves qu'on passe une bonne soirée, là ? Je sais que tu m'en veux et moi je ne supporte pas quand tu es comme ça avec moi. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, Draco. Je le sais.

- C'est pas ça…

- Tu ne eux même pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux, le coupa Harry, dans sa lancée. J'y pense depuis ce week-end, depuis que j'ai passé la nuit chez toi. Je m'en veux, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, que je t'ai trahi. A ta place, je t'en voudrais aussi. Mais… je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu… je ne sais pas… soupira le brun. J'ai envie que tout redevienne comme avant…

- Moi aussi, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Et moi aussi, je veux que ça redevienne comme avant. »

Mais il avait été trahi. Pas dans son amour pour Harry, car dans le fond, le brun n'avait rien fait pour nuire à leur couple. C'était plutôt dans la confiance qu'il accordait à Harry. Il avait été blessé que son petit ami agisse de cette façon, qu'il fasse cela sans l'avoir prévenu. Il se sentait tellement ridicule à présent. Sortir avec Harry l'avait comme enfermé dans une bulle qui venait d'éclater : il avait à nouveau les pieds sur terres et il se rendit compte des ravages que sa relation avec lui avait causés, en lui. Draco se sentait dépendant de Harry, il avait besoin de lui, de le sentir à lui. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, et les cachotteries du brun avaient encore plus d'effets…

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu as peur que je recommence ?

- Non, tu ne le feras plus. Enfin j'espère. Mais tu m'avais promis de ne rien me cacher…

- Je t'avais promis d'essayer, nuança Harry. Écoute, Draco, je te demande pardon, encore une fois. Si… Si je peux faire quelque chose pour te rassurer, demande-le moi. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. »

Ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal, c'était de voir le visage de Harry tellement sincère… Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, et son amour pour lui, son besoin de l'avoir contre lui le rebutait. Quand était-il devenu aussi dépendant de lui ? Depuis quand agissait-il en fonction de lui, en fonction de ses désirs, et non des siens propres ? Depuis le début. Il avait changé pour le séduire, il avait fait des efforts pour lui convenir. Et, tombé amoureux, il avait besoin d'être en accord avec lui et non embrouillé pour pouvoir dormir sereinement.

Sauf que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Parce qu'il en voulait à Harry, et en même temps, il voulait faire taire tous ses doutes et son orgueil, et vraiment lui pardonner.

Soudain, Harry poussa un soupir et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

« Allez, ramène-moi à la maison.

- Mais on devait aller au cinéma…

- Draco, arrête. T'es pas d'humeur et moi non plus.

- C'est pas comme ça qu'on va s'en tirer, Harry…

- A quoi ça sert ? Depuis le début de la soirée, t'es pas bien. Et moi je ne veux pas supporter ça.

- On devrait faire une pause. »

Draco vit l'effarement sur le visage de Harry et la terreur dans ses yeux. Cela lui fit mal au cœur et il ouvrit la bouche pour revenir sur ses paroles, mais son petit ami baissa les yeux, les traits tendus mais résignés.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Harry déglutit et partit vers la voiture. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, à la fois de tristesse et de colère. Cela faisait d'autant plus mal que Draco n'essayait même pas de rattraper le coup, à croire qu'il se laissait volontairement s'enfoncer dans la défaite.

Il fut rapidement rattrapé et, sans un mot, ils retournèrent à la voiture. Ils s'y installèrent et partirent en direction de la boutique. Harry serrait les dents et luttait pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. L'idée de la rupture ne l'avait même pas effleuré, ni la pensée qu'ils puissent faire une pause. Draco, au contraire, y avait pensé, et pour cela, Harry voulait à tout prix rentrer chez lui. S'enfoncer dans son lit. Et oublier cette soirée.

Draco se gara juste devant la porte du garage. Il poussa un soupir et tourna la tête vers Harry, qui lui souhaita une bonne soirée et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, le blond attrapa son bras et voulut le tirer vers l'intérieur.

« Harry, attend !

- Lâche-moi.

- Écoute, pour tout à l'heure… »

Mais Harry repoussa son bras brutalement et sortit de la voiture, claquant la porte. Draco ouvrit sa portière et sortit à son tour. Le temps qu'il arrive à la porte d'entrée, Harry était déjà rentré et avait fermé la porte. Il sonna, l'appela, et voulut même l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée.

« Harry ! Harry, ouvre-moi ! »

Mais le silence accueillit ses appels.

Harry ne lui avait même pas jeté un seul regard. Blessé.

Draco passa sa main sur son visage en maudissant sa bouche de vipère.

Au lieu de lui dire ça, il aurait dû l'embrasser. Le prendre dans ses bras.

Et lui dire que ce n'était pas grave.

A la place, il se retrouvait devant cette porte close, comme un crétin. Sans savoir si Harry était malheureux ou en colère, là-haut.

**OoO**

Un silence gênant régnait dans le véhicule. Allan était silencieux, écoutant vaguement la musique qui émanait des enceintes, un peu fatigué par toutes ces émotions. Quant à Rémi, il se concentrait sur la route, encore nerveux. Quant à Isaline, elle avait la sensation que sa vie n'était qu'une succession de problèmes…

La soirée avait été désastreuse, mais Isaline ne parvenait pas à savoir qui était le vrai coupable de cet échec. Certes, elle avait ouvert sa bouche et autant dire que cela eut un effet retentissant, mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait commencé les hostilités.

En fait, tout avait plutôt bien commencé. Rémi était venu la chercher et l'avait emmenée chez ses parents, qui vivaient dans une petite maison avec leur petite fille, Kimiko, âgée de treize ans. Il lui avait déjà raconté que son frère Denis était mort de chagrin quand sa femme, mannequin, l'avait quitté pour un homme plus riche que lui. Sa fille unique le vit se saouler tous les soirs et devenir violent, jusqu'au jour où il fit le saut de l'ange. Depuis, l'enfant vivait chez ses grands-parents.

Là, Isaline fit la connaissance de la petite sœur de Rémi, Suzy, qui était avocate. C'était une femme charmante avec laquelle elle s'entendit tout de suite très bien, tout comme avec son mari, mais ce fut un peu moins le cas avec les parents et beaux-parents de Rémi. Le père du médecin était un militaire, le visage sévère et la voix sèche, tandis que l'autre était aussi un militaire et il semblait assez taciturne. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucune hostilité, juste une certaine indifférence, une neutralité dans leurs propos. Mais Isaline sentait que ces deux hommes se méfiaient un peu, tout comme leurs épouses, qui semblaient chercher leurs mots pour lui parler dans un langage simple et correct. Comme si elle ne savait pas parler…

En dépit de ce comportement, Isaline sut se montrer amicale et tranquille, bien droite sur sa chaise, retirant ses coudes de la table et naturelle au possible. Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir l'ex-femme de Rémi, Ségolène, qui lui jetait des regards de travers. En effet, Allan rentra un peu tard du tennis avec son cousin Mathias, du même âge que lui. Tous les adultes étaient déjà à table, l'entrée étant servie. Dès qu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, l'adolescent embrassa son père et enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Isaline, avec un naturel qui sembla stupéfier la tablée. La tatoueuse ignora leurs regards aussi surpris que curieux, embrassant les joues d'Allan qui lui raconta qu'il s'était battu contre le plus fort du groupe et qu'il avait réussi à le mettre en difficulté, même s'il ne l'avait pas battu.

Isaline était surprise. Honnêtement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Rémi aurait épousé une femme comme Ségolène. Peut-être sa présence avait cet effet-là sur elle, mais cette femme était réservée, un peu froide et strict. Elle pouvait imaginer de la douceur en elle, une part cachée qui avait dû charmer Rémi. Mais tous les deux étaient diamétralement différentes, alors qu'est-ce qui avait pu amener Rémi à être attiré par Isaline ? La tatoueuse était ouverte, elle riait et plaisantait, tandis que Ségolène semblait avoir un humour assez particulier, vu que le mieux qu'on pouvait tirer d'elle était un sourire.

D'ailleurs, l'idée même qu'elle soit présente lui paraissait saugrenue, mais bon, elle n'était pas d'humeur à critiquer, elle devait juste faire avec. C'était ce qu'elle se disait, jusqu'à ce qu'Allan, en plein milieu du repas, fasse une énorme bourde : il laissa entendre qu'il avait eu une note pitoyable en mathématiques. Aussitôt, Ségolène explosa et se mit à lui crier dessus, l'invectivant joyeusement. Rémi intervint et voulut la calmer mais ce fut contre lui qu'elle se retourna. La famille eut beau leur demander de se calmer, la dispute avait déjà démarrée et, totalement hallucinée, la fourchette au bord des lèvres, Isaline les regardait s'attaquer comme des loups en manque de viande, tandis que leur fils quittait la table, les larmes aux yeux, allant s'enfermer dans une chambre à l'étage.

Alors, la femme souriante, chaleureuse et naturelle disparut, laissant place à une personne sérieuse, froide et cynique. D'une voix calme, elle se mit à balancer les quatre vérités à Ségolène, ne cédant jamais à la colère, alors que cette femme se mettait à insulter son métier et tout ce qui faisait d'elle une femme.

« Madame, je n'ai jamais été mariée et je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant à moi, lui avait-elle dit. Mais j'ai élevé mon neveu comme s'il était mon propre fils, et jamais je n'ai hurlé après lui parce qu'il avait une mauvaise note, et s'il m'est arrivé de le gronder, ce n'était pas devant une assemblée de personne. Comment voulez-vous que votre fils vous respecte et qu'il fasse des efforts si vous l'humiliez devant toute sa famille et que vous vous engueuliez avec votre mari ? Vous êtes aussi empotés l'un que l'autre. »

Même Rémi en avait pris pour son grade. Personne ne disait mot, il n'y avait plus que Ségolène, humiliée, qui tentait de se défendre, et Isaline qui la descendait de minute en minute.

« Quand j'ai rencontre votre fils, je lui ai dit, mot pour mot, que je n'étais pas là pour être sa mère. C'est pas mon boulot, ça. Je n'ai pas mis ce gosse au monde et je ne l'ai pas élevé. Ça, c'est votre travail, et celui du père. Mais quand je vous vois tous les deux à gueuler comme des porcs qu'on égorge, je plains Allan d'avoir de tels boulets comme parents. »

Après ces mots, elle s'était levée et était montée à l'étage. La porte de la chambre était fermée à clé, elle menaça Allan de la défoncer si jamais il ne lui ouvrait pas dans la minute qui suivait. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était assise sur le lit, ses bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent qui, les larmes au bord des yeux, maudissait sa mère et son père.

Comme tous les ado' de cet âge-là.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle essaya de le consoler, mettant un doigt sur ses difficultés et voyant comment il pourrait les pallier. En anglais, elle pourrait l'aider, étant donné que c'était sa langue maternelle. En mathématiques et en physique, elle pourrait demander à Draco. Il lui ferait sûrement un prix. Peu à peu, elle l'apaisa, lui proposant des solutions simples, sans parler de ses parents. Elle paierait les leçons, elle le prendrait chez lui quelques heures pour le faire travailler, et nul doute que Harry l'aiderait volontiers dans sa tâche.

Quand tout fut réglé, elle sortit de la chambre avec lui. Rémi et Ségolène s'avancèrent vers leur fils qui leur jeta un regard mauvais, repoussant leurs attentions. Isaline dit qu'elle voulait partir, elle s'excusa auprès de la famille pour son comportement et pour cette soirée qu'elle avait gâchée. Puis, elle prit son manteau et partit. Allan et Rémi la suivirent, malgré les protestations des grands-parents.

Et ils se retrouvaient là, dans la voiture. Allan somnolait à l'arrière et Isaline se demandait comment cette histoire allait se finir : pas sûr que la famille de Rémi veuille à nouveau la recevoir, vu le foutoir que son intervention avait causée. En même temps, bien que cela ne la regarde pas, elle n'avait pas pu se taire : c'était aberrant de regarder une mère engueuler son fils de cette façon devant toute la famille, sans que celle-ci n'agisse. Elle n'était pas une fine psychologue, elle n'était pas une mère hors pair, mais quand même… Jamais elle n'avait disputé Harry de cette façon et il lui avait pourtant déjà ramené des notes peu fameuses.

Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique. Isaline regarda derrière elle et vit qu'Allan avait les yeux fermés, somnolant. Elle jeta un regard incertain vers Rémi.

« Tu veux rester dormir ?

- Je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Tu m'en veux, hein ?

- Pas du tout. Ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un remettre Ségolène à sa place. »

Il lui fit un léger sourire, puis posa sa main sur son genou, en un geste rassurant. Puis, il poursuivit.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire. Ça nous a évité de rentrer à nouveau dans un dialogue de sourds.

- Vous êtes des boulets. »

Rémi eut un léger rire : ça, il le savait. Puis, il se pencha vers Isaline pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle lui fit un joli sourire puis lui dit de couper le moteur : qu'ils viennent dormir chez elle, Harry sera d'accord pour dormir avec Allan. Il réveillèrent donc l'adolescent qui se montra heureux de pouvoir dormir chez Isaline : ça lui évitait de faire tout un chemin jusqu'à chez lui en voiture et il avait vraiment envie de dormir.

Donc ils entrèrent dans la maison et furent accueillis par une Liloute joyeuse. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et Isaline monta à l'étage, suivie par Allan et Rémi. Elle toqua puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Harry. qui était vide. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Il est où, Harry ? Demanda Allan.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas… »

Mais soudain, elle sortit de la pièce et fila jusqu'à sa propre chambre dont elle ouvrit la porte. La lumière du couloir dissipait l'obscurité et lui permettait de voir la silhouette allongé dans le lit, les cheveux noirs presque entièrement cachés par la couette. Elle s'avança dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit : Harry lui tournait dos, dormant profondément. Elle décida de ne pas le réveiller, même si elle était un peu inquiète. Elle sortit de la chambre et en ferma la porte. Rémi et Allan était juste devant, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

« Je crois que… Harry a eu un problème.

- Avec qui ? S'étonna Rémi.

- Draco.

- C'est son pote blond ? Pourquoi il dort ton lit, je comprends pas ? »

Isaline et Rémi échangèrent un regard puis elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans la chambre de Harry. Quand elle fut dans la pièce, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et poussa un soupir.

« Allan, je vais t'avouer un truc et je te prierais de ne pas crier, Harry dort à côté.

- Quoi ?

- Harry sort avec Draco. »

Rémi pouffa quand il vit le visage halluciné de son fils, bouche bée, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'Isaline lui racontait.

« Mais bon, c'est pas parce qu'il est gay qu'il va te tripoter ou d'embrasser, hein… Faut pas avoir peur, il va pas te manger.

- J'y crois pas…

- Bah si.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ton lit, exactement ? Demanda Rémi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Disons que, quand il était petit, il n'était pas bien dans sa peau donc je le prenais dans mon lit. Il a gardé cette habitude de dormir avec moi quand il ne va pas bien. Et je pense que leur rendez-vous de ce soir s'est mal passé. Je vais aller faire le lit dans la chambre d'amis. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le lit en bas était fait et les garçons s'étaient changés pour la nuit. Allan ne s'était toujours pas remis de la nouvelle. En fait, il était choqué : jamais il n'aurait pensé que Harry puisse être homosexuel, et qu'il puisse en plus sortir avec un type comme cet étudiant blond. Mais en même temps, il n'éprouvait pas tellement de dégoût : Harry avait toujours été super gentil avec lui, il avait une trop bonne image de lui pour se sentir écœuré. Pourtant… il ne parvenait pas à y croire !

« Allez, bonne nuit mon grand ! Fit la tatoueuse en prenant l'adolescent dans ses bras. Fais de beaux rêves et pense à ce que je t'ai dit dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Occupe-toi de tes oignons, répondit Isaline en le prenant aussi dans ses bras pour lui dire bonne nuit. Dormez bien tous les deux. A demain. »

Puis, elle quitta la chambre et monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage. Là, elle traversa le couloir, pénétra dans la salle de bain pour se changer puis entra dans sa chambre, où Harry dormait toujours. Elle était un peu inquiète qu'il mais décida de laisser ses craintes de côté. Elle s'allongea dans le lit et ferma les yeux, après une dernière caresse dans les cheveux noirs de Harry.

**OoO**

Il se sentait ridicule. Vraiment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi ridicule. Et pourtant, Dieu savait comme il avait été idiot autrefois, et combien de bêtises il avait pu faire.

A croire qu'il les enchaînait, en ce moment. Quand il se disait qu'il arrêterait de faire sa tête de mule, il faisait une bourde encore plus grosse que la précédente. La dernière en date était une dispute avec Severus, qui s'était terminée par le claquement de la porte de leur chambre. le message était clair : Sirius dormirait sur le canapé ce soir-là, en compagnie de Saphira, le labrador.

Et c'était le cas : l'écrivain était allongé sur le canapé, un plaid posé sur lui. Saphira devait être dans son panier, installé pas loin de la porte. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il dorme sur le canapé qui l'embêtait, car dans le fond, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Ce qui était déjà plus ennuyant, c'était la dispute puérile qui avait été déclenchée avec Severus, le menant à faire chambre à part pour cette nuit.

Sirius ferma les yeux. Les disputes, il les enchaînait. Surtout avec Severus. Ce dernier ce montrait assez froid ces derniers temps, réservé et secret. Il y avait des moments, comme ça, où il était moins ouvert, où il tentait de prouver qu'il n'était pas enfermé dans leur vie de couple, qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il n'était pas sa bonne, qu'il avait eu une vie avant lui et qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, et que ce n'étaient pas ses petites crises existentielles qui changeaient les choses.

Crises existentielles, qu'il disait… Si cela n'était que ça… Comme si c'était facile de ne pas céder à cette angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur aussi facilement… Sirius en voulait à Severus de juger ses états d'âme de façon aussi simpliste, aussi cynique.

Severus connaissait son passé, et Sirius savait qu'Isaline lui avait parlé de ses nombreuses crises d'angoisse, de son alcoolisme… Il s'était arrangé avec le temps, mais à une époque, il buvait beaucoup et il arrivait qu'Isaline aille le chercher dans des bars pour le ramener à la maison. Il ne faisait plus cela depuis longtemps, se saouler sur un comptoir et attendre qu'un ange bienfaiteur vienne le récupérer. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ses crises étaient inoffensives, bien au contraire. Elles étaient douloureuses, destructrices.

Pourquoi Severus agissait-il de cette façon ? Pourquoi se moquait-il des souffrances de Sirius ? De ces crises, de ses états d'âme ? En avait-il marre de lui ? Sirius ne préférait pas y penser. Il aimait profondément son compagnon, il serait capable de lui décrocher la lune à sa simple demande, mais par moment, il doutait que ses sentiments soient réellement réciproques. Bien que Severus aimât la tranquillité, il demeurait libre, et le savoir dehors, entouré d'hommes et de femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas, remplissait Sirius d'incertitudes et d'inquiétudes. Ce dont Severus ne prenait peut-être pas pleinement conscience.

Il y avait des moments comme ça, dans un couple, où les murs tremblaient un peu. Il fallait laisser le temps calmer les choses. Sauf que, chez Sirius, cela se répercutaient sur ses autres relations, notamment avec Isaline. Oh, il ne se montrait pas exaspérant avec elle, mais plutôt avec son nouveau prétendant, Rémi Petit. C'était bien simple : au lieu de faire preuve d'un minimum d'ouverture, de tolérance, il rejetait la présence de ce médecin à la gomme en bloc. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme fasse du mal à la seule femme qu'il aimait, la seule qui comptait réellement pour lui. Son amie, sa sœur, presque sa mère. Toujours là quand il a eu besoin d'aide. Aujourd'hui encore. Et il avait la sensation que ce type lui volait Isaline.

C'était sans doute ça le pire : Rémi Petit lui volait Isaline. Il la prenait souvent le soir, l'emmenant dîner, lui faisant découvrir un autre monde que le sien. Il était jaloux, c'était indéniable, et il en avait conscience. Mais à qui pourrait-il parler de ça ? A Nymph' ? A Harry ? Non, ils ne comprendraient pas. A Severus ? Il se moquerait de lui. Il passait son temps à se moquer de lui, en ce moment. De ce qu'il écrivait, de la façon dont il s'adressait à Saphira… Tout, quoi.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. il faisait sombre dans le salon, la pièce était silencieuse, et Sirius se retint de se lever pour aller se chercher un verre et une bouteille de Whisky. Il ne comptait pas s'enivrer, mais juste boire un ou deux verres, histoire de pouvoir s'endormir sans trop réfléchir. Il en avait assez de se prendre la tête avec toute cette histoire, qui ne rimait à rien. Severus lui faisait la tête, ils avaient eu une énième dispute, et il était le seul à être malheureux. Aucun doute que le professeur, là-haut, devait dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Sans penser que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son compagnon. Sans songer qu'il serrait les poings pour se retenir de se lever et chercher une bouteille. Sans imaginer qu'il serrait les cuisses pour ne pas se lever et monter dans la chambre, pour lui demander pardon, et dormir contre lui.

Oui, il était jaloux. Jaloux de ces gens qu'il fréquentait, de cette femme trop proche de lui, de cet homme trop familier avec lui. Oui, il avait gueulé et avait sous-entendu qu'il le trompait. Oui, il avait des crises d'angoisse où il buvait comme un trou au point de ne plus savoir qui il était. Oui, il…

« Va te coucher, Saphira. »

Sirius sursauta violemment et rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés. Avec stupeur, il vit la silhouette de son compagnon, au-dessus de lui, soulever le plaid étendu sur son corps. Puis, il s'allongea sur lui, son corps se posant parfaitement contre celui de Sirius qui retenait sa respiration. Comme s'il rêvait. Comme s'il rêvait que Severus s'allongeait sur lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule, son front contre son cou.

« Dors, sale cabot. »

Sirius serra les dents et tenta de refouler ses larmes. Tendrement, il referma ses bras autour de Severus qui poussa un léger soupir. Un léger sourire rassuré aux lèvres, Sirius put enfin trouver le sommeil…

**OoO**

« Tu cherches vraiment la merde, toi.

- Blaise…

- Je savais que t'étais con, mais là, t'as encore fait fort. C'est vraiment de ça que vous aviez besoin, tous les deux !

- T'es pas dans notre situation…

- C'est sûr. A ta place, jamais je n'aurais proposé à Harry une pause. Il est vraiment gentil ce mec : si j'avais été lui, je t'aurais foutu une claque.

- Il m'a trahi !

- Genre Seamus avait une chance de l'avoir… T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? »

Draco n'aimait pas quand Blaise lui parlait de cette façon. Pour être franc, il détestait ça. Qu'il se moque de lui, passe encore, mais qu'il soit aussi moqueur dans sa façon de prononcer les mots, dans sa façon de le regarder le mettait hors de lui. Dans ces moments-là, il avait vraiment l'impression de passer pour le dernier des crétins.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Draco, c'est lui faire du mal. Avoues le, au moins ! Il t'a blessé dans ton orgueil donc tu veux lui faire payer au centuple. Sauf que c'est pas comme ça que ça va s'arranger, Draco Malfoy. Je ne suis pas un fin psychologue, mais quand même ! »

Blaise regardait son meilleur ami d'un œil sévère. Il était d'accord sur le fait que le rendez-vous de Harry avec Seamus n'était certainement pas la meilleure des solutions, mais cela n'avait pas été fait dans le but de tromper Draco, et encore moins de le blesser. Blaise estimait qu'il pouvait être pardonné : Seamus ne l'approchait plus, il semblait même malheureux, et Harry semblait reconnaître ses erreurs et les assumer. Mais Draco, au contraire, ne cherchait pas à lui accorder son pardon, bien au contraire.

Ce qui était à la fois étrange et compréhensible connaissant Draco, c'était qu'il avait besoin de blesser Harry pour se venger de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, alors que son seul désir, c'était d'être auprès de lui. Il avait de légères cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'il dormait mal, et Blaise ne mettait pas cela sur le dos du travail ou d'une possible insomnie. Ou s'il y en avait une, elle était due à sa mésentente avec Harry. En somme, Draco faisait bêtise sur bêtise et en payait les conséquences.

« Franchement, vous avez mal géré cette histoire, dit Blaise en soupirant. Toi tu t'es montré jaloux et colérique comme pas deux, lui il a tout nié en bloc, et résultat, après qu'il ait fait une jolie connerie, tu lui proposes de faire une pause. Moi qui vous voyais comme le couple de l'année, solide malgré vos différences…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, avoua Draco. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça, je le sais. Mais j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond…

- Vous avez tous les deux de forts caractères. Toi, tu es le dominant dans le couple, mais Harry ne donne pas sa part au chat. Enfin bref. Maintenant, vous êtes tous les deux comme des cons : Harry refuse de répondre à tes appels et t'arrive même plus à dormir.

- Je dors !

- Dommage que tu ne sois pas une fille, tu aurais pu cacher tes cernes avec du maquillage. »

De mauvaise foi, Draco tourna la tête sur le côté en poussant un grognement mécontent. Oui, il avait du mal à dormir, toute cette histoire le préoccupait, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle cela. Nullement étonné par son comportement peu mature, Blaise reposa les yeux sur la photo d'Angelina Jolie dans _Oops_. Elle était belle, certes, mais loin de le faire fantasmer. Elle ressemblait plus à une poupée Barbie© qu'à autre chose. Certes, Luna n'avait rien d'une actrice d'Hollywood, mais il l'aimait quand même.

« Ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

- Quand je l'appelle sur son portable, continua Draco sans prendre en compte la remarque de Blaise, il ne répond pas, et quand j'appelle sur le fixe, Isaline me répond qu'il n'est pas là.

- Même à neuf heures du soir ?

- Je sais qu'il est chez lui, Isaline n'est pas très convainquante, et c'est pas comme si elle voulait vraiment me convaincre.

- Tu es passé à la boutique ? Demanda Blaise en tournant la page, tombant sur Lindsay Lohan en maillot de bain.

- Oui, mais il m'a dit qu'il était occupé et qu'il ne voulait pas me voir. Les pauses, sont faites pour réfléchir chacun de son côté, pas pour se voir.

- Et t'es parti ?!

- T'as déjà vu Harry de mauvaise humeur ?

- Non.

- Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

C'était simple : quand Draco était arrivé, Harry lui avait jeté un regard sombre et peu avenant. Quand il eut terminé avec son client, il l'emmena dans la cuisine et lui demanda de partir, il ne voulait pas le voir. Draco avait essayé de riposter, mais Harry, avec cynisme, lui avait précisé qu'ils faisaient une pause, comme le blond l'avait gentiment proposé, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne devaient pas se voir pendant plusieurs jours. Donc Harry voulait qu'il s'en aille et tout de suite. Draco n'avait pu que hocher la tête et s'en aller, blessé dans le fond de son cœur.

« Je vais peut-être repasser.

- Ce serait bien.

- J'apprécie ton soutien, Blaise.

- A ton service. »

Mais cela serait plus compliqué que cela en avait l'air. Draco connaissait Harry, il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, que cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête et qu'ils tournaient en rond. Il faudrait bien sortir de ce cercle infernal, se mettre une baffe et se réveiller. Sauf que Harry était têtu, et Draco orgueilleux…

**OoO**

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il posa son téléphone portable sur son bureau de façon assez brusque. Déjà qu'il avait du mal avec ses propres histoires de cœur, voilà que Ron venait lui faire part des siennes…

D'un autre côté, Ron ne pouvait pas parler à grand monde de ses histoires d'amour. Il avait toujours été assez réservé, côté sentiments, et il ne parvenait à se dévoiler qu'avec Harry. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il ne le jugerait pas… C'était bien possible. Enfin, le fait était qu'il venait de l'appeler pour lui faire part de ses angoisses : l'ex de Hermione, Viktor Krum, était revenu en France et il avait contacté l'étudiante. Apparemment, ils se seraient vu un midi pour déjeuner et Ron acceptait très mal ce genre de rapprochement.

En effet, il avait rencontré ce fameux bulgare quand il était allé chercher Hermione à sa fac. C'était un homme bien bâti, musclé et bien campé sur ses jambes, comme si rien ne pourrait l'ébranler. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts, des sourcils broussailleux et un regard perçant. Le genre d'homme solide dont pas mal de filles rêvaient, car il était protecteur, fort et mystérieux. Ron aurait pu l'apprécier s'il n'avait pas été l'ex petit-ami de Hermione. Il se disputa avec elle quand il compris qu'elle le voyait de temps en temps, vu qu'il passait à la fac, et il voyait ses yeux se troubler quand elle parlait de lui.

C'était pourquoi il avait appelé Harry : Hermione ne répondait pas sur son portable et il était persuadé qu'elle était avec Viktor Krum. Il avait appelé Millicent et elle avait paru gênée au téléphone, tentant vainement de sauver sa copine des doutes de son petit ami. Mais trop tard, Ron avait compris, il était sûr qu'elle était avec le bulgare.

Exaspéré, en se disant que cette situation avait un air de déjà-vu, Harry éteignit son ordinateur puis quitta sa chambre, descendant tranquillement les escaliers avant d'arriver dans l'entrée. Il passa devant la porte ouvert de la cuisine, où se trouvaient Isaline et Sirius : il avait déjeuné avec eux et ils étaient en train de boire du café.

« Ryry, tu sors ? Lui demanda Isaline.

- Oui, je serai là dans une heure.

- N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous, mon cœur.

- T'inquiète pas. »

La porte d'entrée ne tarda pas à être claquée puis verrouillée. Isaline et Sirius soupirèrent : Harry n'était guère gracieux, aujourd'hui, et il était comme ça depuis son dernier rendez-vous avec Draco. Il avait refusé de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était Draco qui lui avait raconté, en espérant que, ainsi, elle lui passerait Harry au téléphone, ce qu'elle n'avait pu faire : Harry lui gueulait qu'il n'était pas là, et aucun doute que Draco avait perçu le message. Il avait réessayé d'appeler mais Harry s'était montré tout aussi têtu : les pauses, c'était fait pour réfléchir, pas pour se voir.

« Il lui en veut vraiment, dit Sirius en se réservant une tasse de café.

- Oui. Enfin, je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'il ne comprend pas Draco. Il ne comprend pas son envie de faire une pause et de vouloir le voir tout de suite après. Moi non plus, je n'appelle pas ça « faire un break ».

- Tout simplement parce que Draco a besoin de lui, et qu'il fait ça pour se venger. C'est un homme fier et il a été blessé dans son orgueil.

- Moi, je dis juste que ce sont des gamins. »

Sirius pouffa tandis qu'Isaline se resservait aussi une tasse de café et y ajoutait un petit bout de sucre. Elle fit tourner sa cuillère dans le liquide noir, puis leva les yeux vers Sirius.

« Et toi, comme ça va avec Severus ?

- Pas terrible, répondit Sirius d'un air sombre.

- Pourtant, l'autre jour, tu m'as dit que…

- Isaline, soupira l'écrivain. Je suis sûr qu'il me trompe.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! »

Sirius secoua la tête. Il la regarda dans les yeux, la mine sombre, et lui expliqua ses doutes. Déjà, leurs disputes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et sur des sujets de plus en plus ridicules. Ensuite, Severus rentrait tard, ou du moins assez pour prétendre dîner avec ses collègues, ce qu'il faisait peu auparavant. Pas autant qu'en ce moment, en tout cas. De plus… il ne savait pas trop… mais Severus se montrait bien plus réservé avec lui, il était encore moins tendre qu'auparavant et, sans vouloir entrer dans les détails, leur vie sexuelle était quasi inexistante.

« Et tu lui as parlé de tout ça ?

- Ça vire en dispute. Tu le connais : je parle de sexe, il me traite d'obsédé, je parle de tendresse, il me traite de midinette… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Et comme on se dispute souvent, j'ose pas trop mettre les pieds dans le plat… Pour être franc avec toi, j'ai peur. Peur qu'il me quitte, qu'il en ait marre de moi… J'en ai rien à faire de la maison. Ni du Pacs. C'est… je l'aime et… je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille… »

Sirius avait le regard perdu dans le vague et humide, comme si les larmes étaient prêtes à couler. Mais elles ne dévalèrent pas ses joues, même quand il abaissa ses paupières fatiguées. Il en avait assez de chercher à comprendre, car dans le fond, il ne voulait pas savoir. Severus représentait une part importante de sa vie, une sorte d'avenir qu'il n'aurait plus jamais. S'il le quittait, ce serait la fin de tout, et rien qu'à cette idée, il avait mal dans tout le corps : son cœur battait trop vite, sa gorge se nouait, son corps se tendait…

Tendrement, Isaline prit sa main dans les siennes et la caressa du bout des doigts.

« Sirius, arrête de te prendre la tête comme ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Severus agit de la sorte, et en général, ça ne dure jamais très longtemps.

- Mais je ne me sens pas bien, tu sais… Je suis allé voir Remus hier, il me dit aussi de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais…

- Si Remus le dit, tu dois l'écouter. Il est plus clairvoyant que moi. »

Sirius hocha vaguement la tête. Il était angoissé et il avait hâte que Severus cesse de le faire tourner en bourrique de cette façon. Il s'était bien calmé, et peut-être que son compagnon voulait lui donner une leçon, vu qu'il pensait que Sirius l'avait trompé. L'écrivain ferma les yeux un court instant en se disant que sa vie sentimentale était vraiment prise de tête…

« Au fait, avec Rémi, ça s'est arrangé ?

- M'en parle pas…

- Isaline, fit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur. Raconte-moi tout.

- Bah disons qu'il me bassine pour que j'aille dîner à nouveau chez ses parents qui s'en veulent parce que tout s'est mal passé quand je suis allée chez eux. Ils veulent vraiment me connaître. Par contre, c'est l'anniversaire d'Allan… Donc son ex-femme sera encore là…

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit assez conne pour éclater son fils le jour de son anniversaire.

Isaline haussa les épaules : elle ne savait pas de quoi cette bonne femme était capable. Elle avait encore quelques jours pour réfléchir, l'anniversaire se passait le mercredi suivant. Harry était invité. Même si elle hésitait, aucun doute qu'elle y serait, même si elle n'en mourrait pas d'envie…

**OoO**

« L'amour, ça s'en va et ça revient…

- Tata, tais-toi.

- Okay. »

**OoO**

Draco était encore passé, ce jour-là. Il était rentré par la boutique, alors que Harry travaillait, dessinant un requin en motifs polynésiens sur la hanche d'un charmant jeune homme. Patient, le blond avait attendu au comptoir, assis sur une chaise, tout en discutant avec Nymph' qui attendait une cliente voulant se faire percer le nombril et une autre voulant acheter un écarteur plus grand.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry avait terminé la séance. Il partit donc dans le salon avec Draco et croisa les bras, attendant que son petit ami s'exprime. Cela se termina sur une dispute. Draco s'excusait pour ses paroles, faire une pause n'était pas la meilleure de ses solutions, et si Harry n'en voulait pas de ses excuses, ne jugeant pas que c'était à lui de se faire pardonner, il ne voulait pas non plus le revoir. Finalement, lui aussi avait besoin d'un peu de temps, histoire de faire le point. Il s'était embarqué dans une longue relation assez mouvementée, il avait une bêtise en accordant ce rendez-vous à Seamus, car il ne voulait plus que Draco soit jaloux. Tout cela reposait sur un manque de confiance mutuel. Même si cette décision faisait mal à Harry, il sentait que c'était essentiel : on devait tirer des leçons de nos erreurs.

Bien que cette décision paraisse sage à Harry, ce n'était pas du tout le cas pour Draco qui s'énerva rapidement. Il pensait que c'était une façon pour Harry se venger de ses mots, et même si le brun insista sur le fait qu'ils en avaient besoin, que d'aller de connerie en connerie sans en tirer de leçon était inutile, Draco fit sa tête de mule et prit très mal les paroles de Harry, au point qu'il s'en alla en claquant la porte. Le brun ne savait pas que son petit ami dormait très mal la nuit, qu'il pensait sans cesse à lui et qu'il était impossible pour lui de passer deux jours sans l'avoir devant lui, au téléphone ou sur MSN. Le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Harry le mettait de très mauvaise humeur et l'entendre dire qu'il fallait poursuivre ne pouvait évidemment pas lui faire plaisir.

A présent, assis sur son lit à jouer de la guitare, Harry ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait de lui dire ça. Draco lui manquait et les breaks étaient rarement une bonne chose dans les couples. En même temps, vu le nombre de fois où Draco tentait de le joindre depuis leur dernier rendez-vous, Harry ne pouvait pas appeler ça une pause, il pensait trop à lui et le voyait un peu trop souvent, même si c'était dans de mauvais termes. Et, honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir encore quelques jours sans aller le chercher à sa fac et le ramener chez lui pour l'embrasser comme un désespéré.

Harry se dit qu'il se donnait trois jours avant d'aller le voir. Il ne tiendrait pas plus, et peut-être irait-il avant cette limite. Le temps que Draco se calme et comprenne que cette histoire était sans queue ni tête : à tenter de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, les erreurs de Harry demeureraient à leur place et Draco lui reprocherait cette trahison un jour ou l'autre. Il fallait que tous les deux fassent des efforts.

On sonna à la porte d'entrée. Étonné, Harry fronça les sourcils et cessa de jouer de la guitare, alors qu'Isaline criait dans le couloir qu'elle arrivait. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et entendit la voix de Rémi. Il paraissait énervé. Intrigué, il se cacha près de l'escalier et écouta les deux adultes parler.

« Je commence à en avoir assez !

- Rémi, du calme, s'il te plait…

- Il faut que tu lui dises quelque chose, ça devient urgent, là !

- Et que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Quand je lui parle de toi, il m'encourage, et quand il te voit, il te teste…

- Arrête un peu, tu veux ? Il ne me teste pas, il ne m'aime pas, c'est différent ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry se demanda de qui ils parlaient avant qu'une ampoule ne clignote au-dessus de sa petite tête : Rémi avait sans doute rencontré Sirius en chemin. C'était vrai qu'il adoptait une conduite un peu particulière, mais pas différente de d'habitude : il ne décourageait pas Isaline, mais il ne se montrait pas particulièrement amical avec ses amants, les testant jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fait leurs preuves. Ce que Rémi n'appréciait manifestement pas.

« Rémi… je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fait ça à chaque fois, il n'a rien contre toi…

- Pas étonnant que tu n'ai trouvé personne, vu comment il me parle !

- C'est méchant, ça !

- Isaline, soit réaliste : quand il me parle, je ne sais pas s'il se fout de moi ou s'il est sincère. Je n'aime pas son regard ni ce qu'il me dit. Je ne comprends même pas que tu fréquentes un homme pareil. Il est peut-être adorable avec toi, mais moi, il ne m'aime pas, et c'est un fait.

- Je vais essayer de lui parler… Calme-toi, Rémi, ça va te faire des rides.

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis, ça.

- Ah, les hommes… »

Harry les entendit entrer dans le salon. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Qu'importe ce qu'Isaline pourrait dire, Sirius ne changerait pas ses habitudes. Il voulait être sûr que ce type était le bon, que ce n'était pas un crétin comme les autres. Il avait une méthode bien à lui pour le savoir, certes. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas oublier que Sirius était inquiet à l'idée qu'un homme puisse entrer dans la vie d'Isaline : il pourrait lui faire du mal ou l'éloigner d'eux. Et, ça, c'était inconcevable pour lui. Égoïstement, il avait besoin d'être sûr qu'Isaline ne se détournerait jamais de lui. Un peu comme un gosse, qui ne voulait pas voir sa mère partir loin de lui. Tant qu'il ne serait pas rassuré, il agirait de cette façon. Isaline aurait beau gueuler, cela ne changerait rien. Et, comme elle, Harry tait sûr que Sirius n'avait rien contre Rémi en particulier, sinon il aurait clairement été invivable.

Harry se dit que cette famille était vraiment prise de tête. Et encore, ils avaient de la chance, Nymph' avait été convaincue par Rémi et ne se montrait pas trop difficile. Sinon… cela aurait amusant à gérer…

**OoO**

Septique, Nymph' regarda Isaline de haut en bas. Puis, elle baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, fronça les sourcils, et regarda à nouveau sa patronne.

« C'est vraiment pas juste.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? Demanda Isaline en se regardant dans son miroir, ajustant son haut.

- T'as une belle poitrine, toi. Moi j'ai des tous petits seins, répondit Nymph' en posant les mains sur sa poitrine. Les melons, c'est quand même plus joli que les mandarines.

- Refais-toi les seins, si ça te gêne tant que ça.

- Nan, Remus il veut pas. Il dit qu'il aime mes seins comme ils sont. »

Remus n'était vraiment pas compliqué, vu qu'il acceptait toutes les extravagances de sa femme. Quand il la fréquentait, au début, il avait un peu de mal à la suivre : elle était plus jeune, vive, et assez étrange. Mais il était amoureux et Nymph' avait fait des efforts sur elle-même, de façon à ce que leurs caractères si différents puissent s'accorder de façon relativement harmonieuse. Oh, il y avait des hauts et des bas, comme dans chaque couple, mais pas au point de brusquer dangereusement leur quotidien. Et ce n'était pas le léger complexe de Nymph' concernant sa poitrine peu généreuse qui allait chambouler leur vie.

« C'est quand même de l'arnaque. Je suis plus jeune et c'est toi qui a de gros seins. »

Isaline poussa un soupir, affichant une mine exaspérée. Elle jugeait que sa poitrine était de taille respectable, mais quand on voyait les petites oranges qui remplissaient le soutien-gorge de Nymph', oui, elle était bien roulée, effectivement. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que le haut qu'elle avait mis, noir, avec de larges manches et un décolleté discret, ne mettait pas en valeur sa poitrine.

Mais c'est quoi cette conversation ? Se demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Bon, Nymph', c'est pas que tu me déranges mais…

- … je te dérange ?

- Va voir ce que Harry fabrique pendant que je me maquille. »

Nymph' hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre pour aller dans celle de Harry. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, elle faillit se faire percuter par ledit Harry qui ouvrit sa porte brusquement. Elle poussa un petit cri de stupeur, la main sur le cœur.

« Tu m'as fait peur !

- Tata !! Cria Harry en courant vers la chambre d'Isaline.

- Oui mon chéri ? Fit cette dernière depuis la salle de bain.

- J'ai un problème !

- Et on s'en fout de moi… Grommela Nymph' en croisant les bras.

- Je peux pas venir à l'anniversaire !

- Quoi ?! »

Isaline sortit de la salle de bain, affolée, alors que Harry lui expliquait qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas venir. Il venait d'apprendre que la voiture de Ron avait été percutée par une voiture et il avait rencontré un camion, donc il avait été emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital. C'était Neville, en panique, qui venait de l'appeler. Harry ne pourrait faire la fête alors qu'il savait son ami à l'hôpital, il devait aller le voir de toute urgence.

La patronne se mordilla la lèvre en voyant son neveu aussi nerveux. Inquiète, elle était prête à ne pas y aller non plus, mais elle savait qu'Allan le prendrait mal, vu comme il avait insisté pour qu'elle et Harry viennent. Elle poussa un soupir et dit à Harry qu'il pouvait y aller mais qu'il avait intérêt à lui donner des nouvelles rapidement.

« Tu t'excuseras pour moi, hein…

- T'inquiète pas, va. Fonce. »

Harry hocha la tête et dévala les escaliers afin de rejoindre son ami à l'hôpital, alors que Nymph' affichait un air contrarié et inquiet, tandis qu'Isaline poussait un soupir las.

**OoO**

Finalement, Allan ne l'avait pas si mal pris. Enfin, il avait été très déçu, mais il avait compris pourquoi Harry n'avait pas pu venir. Aussi, quand le tatoueur avait appelé pour donner des nouvelles à Isaline, vers la fin du repas, il avait parlé à l'adolescent au téléphone. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Harry lui aurait proposé de passer l'après-midi ensemble. En tout cas, il lui avait parlé de façon à lui redonner le sourire. Comme quoi, c'était tout un art de parler aux enfants…

En tout cas, Isaline était soulagée. Même si elle n'en montrait rien, elle était terriblement nerveuse depuis le début du repas, ne cessant de penser au rouquin. En fait, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il s'était cogné la tête sur le côté et son bras était cassé. Il se retrouvait donc en arrêt maladie forcé. Peut-être allait-il partir vivre chez ses parents, à qui Harry avait tenu compagnie, le temps de son rétablissement, mais le tatoueur en doutait : Ron préférerait sûrement vivre avec Neville, étant moins gêné de montrer ses faiblesses à son ami et colocataire plutôt qu'à sa mère qui le chouchouterait comme un bébé.

Savoir qu'il allait bien la soulageait. Déjà qu'elle était stressée à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de Rémi pour la seconde fois… Mais tout s'était remarquablement bien passé, à son grand étonnement. En fait, ils lui paraissaient bien plus amicaux que lors de leur première rencontre. Soit ils étaient moins tendus, soit ils avaient apprécié la petite altercation entre Isaline et Ségolène. Le fait est que le père de cette dernière se montrait bien plus bavard avec elle que la dernière fois. En fait, tout le monde était plus bavard. Et cela soulageait un peu la tatoueuse.

Il y avait aussi Rémi qui mettait son grain de sel : il était étonnement proche et familier avec elle, lui prenant naturellement la main ou passant un bras autour de sa taille, passait une main tendre dans ses cheveux. Il n'était pas comme ça la première fois et il ne semblait pas se rendre compte des gestes qu'il avait à son encontre. D'ailleurs, cela ne semblait gêner personne. Hormis Isaline, qui se demandait dans quelle famille de barjes elle était tombée. Bon, la sienne n'était mieux à côté, mais bon, jamais elle n'aurait eu de tels gestes avec Rémi si son ex-mari était présent dans la pièce. En même temps, jamais elle n'aurait invité son ex-mari pour une telle soirée, même si c'était l'anniversaire de leur fils… Toute cette histoire lui embrouillait la tête.

En tout cas, Ségolène ne lui adressa pas la parole de tout le repas. Pour être franche, Isaline devrait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle était arrivée, hormis pour avaler ses aliments. Elle boudait, sûrement. Cela n'intéressait pas la tatoueuse, au contraire : tant qu'elle avait la bouche fermée, elle n'aurait pas à s'en faire pour la soirée, qui avait si bien commencé. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait de l'effet avec le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait apporté à la mère de Rémi qui organisait l'anniversaire de son petit-fils.

Isaline était persuadée que son métier jouait en sa défaveur et que, lors du premier dîner, ils s'étaient attendus à voir une femme vulgaire et sans éducation. Les bons clichés typiques de tatoueurs, en somme. Ainsi, la voir, remettre Ségolène à sa place avec calme, apporter des fleurs pour les deux grands-mères et se montrer aussi agréable à table jouait en sa faveur. Certes, il y avait quelques allusions négatives à son métier, mais s'ils lui avaient ouvert les bras de bon cœur, elle aurait flippé. Déjà qu'ils soient aussi gentils avec elle, ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre…

Mais la tatoueuse se demanda si leur attitude n'était pas due, aussi, au comportement d'Allan. Depuis le début de la soirée, il semblait assez ouvert et il traînait dans les pattes d'Isaline, cherchant à deviner quel cadeau elle lui avait offert. Jamais il ne s'était comporté de cette façon avec les autres compagnes de Rémi, il les rejetait en bloc, sans chercher à les connaître. Isaline paraissait différente. Il y avait un petit quelque chose en elle, qui amenait Allan à venir l'embêter en sachant qu'elle l'enverrait balader avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ces gamins sont intenables, fit Manuel, le beau-frère à Rémi.

- On devrait amener le gâteau, dit sa mère. Ils vont nous tourner autour jusqu'à ce qu'Allan ait eu ses cadeaux.

- Où est passée Isaline ? Demanda soudain la sœur de Rémi.

- Les gamins l'ont emmenée, tout à l'heure. Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle fabrique. En attendant, préparez le gâteau ! »

Les femmes ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et elles filèrent aux cuisines tandis que Manuel montait à l'étage voir ce qui se tramait dans la chambre de Kimiko, sa nièce, qui vivait chez ses grands-parents. Quand il redescendit, il était mort de rire et gloussait encore d'un fou rire difficile à contenir. La tablée l'interrogea, Suzy étant revenue avec sa mère pour débarrasser.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle fait ta copine, Remi ? Elle danse la _Macarena_ avec tous les gosses là-haut. »

D'abord stupéfait, ils éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Manuel s'éventa avec sa main et précisa que, quand il était descendu, elle chanterait _Mein Herz Brennt_ de Rammstein avec les garçons qui baragouinaient un allemand approximatif.

« Ta copine est pleine de ressources, dis donc. Et c'était qu'elle avait l'air de bien connaître les paroles !

- Dans la boutique, ils mettent la radio ou écoutent des CD. Je suis déjà entré avec Allan pendant qu'elle dansait avec sa tatoueuse sur Alexandrie Alexandra. »

Manuel rigolait toujours, et ce fut lui qui monta à nouveau à l'étage pour leur demander de descendre. Quand il arriva, les jeunes se tapaient un délire monumental sur _Ma meilleure amie_ de Lorie. Isaline était assise sur un lit, Kimiko assise entre ses jambes, riant toutes les deux à gorge déployée.

Pendant quelques secondes, Manuel regarda cette femme, si vive et joyeuse. Il comprenait pourquoi Rémi en était tombé amoureux. Elle était si loin de Ségolène, cette dernière demeurant trop étriquée dans son rôle de femme taciturne. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa sœur, mais il la trouvait trop réservée et abusive, voulant toujours tout contrôler alors qu'elle n'était pas fichue de se faire respecter de son fils. Elle avait essayé de jouer à la rebelle en trompant son mari et en épousant un autre homme. Le résultat était qu'Allan la craignait et que Rémi s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Et qu'il paraissait heureux, sorti de son rôle de père, de médecin, d'homme triste et malmené par son travail.

C'était de ce genre de femmes dont Rémi avait besoin : une bout en train.

« Allez les jeunes ! On descend !

- C'est le gâteaux !!

- Vous ne pensez qu'à votre ventre… »

Les adolescents éteignirent la musique, la lumière puis passèrent devant Manuel pour ensuite dévaler les escaliers. Isaline le rejoignit en rigolant, alors qu'il lui faisait des compliments sur sa précédente interprétation de la _Macarena_. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle lui dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue danser la _Danse des canards_.

« J'ai hâte de te voir la danser.

- A ce moment-là, il n'y avait pas de boulot à la boutique et on s'ennuyait trop.

- Vous vous ennuyez pas !

- Faut s'occuper. »

Ils descendirent au salon, où tout le monde s'était rassemblé. On éteignit la lumière et la mère de Rémi apporta le gâteau, tandis que tous les invités chantaient la chanson traditionnelle en rythme. Allan tentait de rester sérieux mais l'émotion inévitable de l'anniversaire, du gâteau qu'on apporte avec la bougie allumée, le submergea et il souriait. C'était une grande tarte aux pommes qu'elle avait faite elle-même. La grand-mère déposa la tarte sur la table basse. Des flashs crépitèrent alors que l'adolescent se penchait pour souffler la bougie. Tout le monde applaudit quand ce fut fait.

Puis, les cadeaux furent distribués. Alors qu'Allan déchirait le papier, Isaline allait se réfugier contre Rémi avec lequel elle échangea un regard complice. Ils avaient décidé de faire un cadeau en commun et elle avait eu un peu de mal à le convaincre pour acheter ce qu'elle avait prévu. Finalement, il avait accepté et Harry avait participé également.

Les cadeaux furent distribués. Isaline regarda Allan ouvrit ses paquets, déchirant le papier. Elle eut un léger sourire quand il échange une brève étreinte avec sa mère et quand il embrassa ses grands-parents, oncle et tante. Enfin, il arriva eu dernier cadeau, une grosse boite avec un papier cadeau Winnie l'ourson. Allan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Isaline…

- Désolé mon grand, il me restait du papier cadeau de Noël. Tu sais que ça coute cher, ce truc-là !

- T'abuses… »

Il commença à déchirer le papier puis s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur et il leva la tête à nouveau vers le couple que formait son père et Isaline.

« Naaaaan, c'est pas vrai… T'as réussi à convaincre papa ?!

- Faut croire. Ouvre. »

L'adolescent découvrit la Wii avec stupeur. Ses cousins et cousines se jetèrent sur la boite. Isaline gloussa en voyant les regards plus que surpris de la famille de Rémi, qui ne devaient pas connaître la haute technologie. Tous les gamins rêvaient d'avoir une console et vu qu'Allan l'avait bassiné avec cette histoire de Wii…

Ce fut ce cadeau qui fit le plus d'effet, Allan se jeta littéralement sur elle pour la remercier. Quand il découvrit ensuite les jeux vidéos que Harry lui avait offert, au nombre de quatre, il se ligua avec ses cousins et cousines pour qu'on leur installe la console dans la chambre. Isaline, qui avait tout prévu, prit la machine et l'emmena dans la chambre où elle fit les différents branchages, tandis que les adolescents mangeaient un morceau de gâteau. Elle avait déjà fait charger les manettes, il ne restait plus qu'à s'amuser.

Quand elle revint, la mère de Rémi lui donna une assiette avec une part de tarte qui se révéla délicieuse. Elle s'installa sur une chaise, vu que le canapé était pris, juste à côté du médecin. Elle perçut le regard haineux de son ex-femme qui mâchouilla la tarte avec colère. Isaline se dit qu'elle devait être jalouse, vu qu'elle avait mis plus d'argent dans le cadeau d'Allan qu'elle, sans compter que la console avait fait plus d'effet que deux CD audio. Mais Isaline n'avait pas convaincu Rémi d'offrir un tel présent à son fils pour faire la femme généreuse et dans l'air du temps, mais plutôt pour faire plaisir à l'adolescent. S'il avait voulu des places de concert, elle aurait fait la queue, s'il avait voulu un DVD, elle serait allée l'acheter. Un anniversaire, c'était fait pour faire plaisir, et si on avait les moyens, autant faire fort. Et Isaline adorait faire des cadeaux, plus qu'en recevoir.

Les adolescents montèrent à l'étage pour jouer à leur console, laissant alors les adultes entre eux. Une coupe de champagne à la main et leur assiette sur les genoux, la discussion allait bon train et l'ambiance était aux rires. Manuel riait encore de la prestation d'Isaline de la _Macarena_ et la défia de recommencer, ce à quoi la tatoueuse lui répondit que, si son plus grand fantasme était de la voir danser sur cette chanson, pourquoi pas. Sa femme Suzy répliqua que, si elle se mettait à danser, il viendrait la rejoindre et la maison serait sans dessus dessous, vu qu'il était maladroit comme pas deux. Isaline gloussa quand Manuel répondit à sa femme, faussement outré.

« Vous dansez beaucoup, Isaline ? Lui demanda le père de Rémi.

- On s'occupe comme on peut quand il y a peu de monde dans la boutique. Parfois on chante avec les clients, c'est dire.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous tenez cette boutique ? »

Isaline leva les yeux et compta sur ses doigts.

« Heu… J'ai vaguement commencé à 16 ans… on va dire que ça fait vingt-deux ans que je gère la boutique.

- Depuis que vous avez seize ans ? S'étonna la mère de Ségolène.

- C'est… une histoire assez longue.

- Racontez-vous.

- Mon père m'a toujours placée dans des établissements privés, raconta-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de champagne. Il voulait que je fasse de longues études, et j'étais plutôt bien partie. Mais… pour faire simple, ma mère m'a eu avec accident avec mon père et ils ont dû se marier. Résultat, ma mère ne m'a jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur, vu qu'elle a été obligée de se caser avec lui, un tatoueur. »

Isaline préférait résumer la situation, somme toute assez banale, vue et revue aujourd'hui. Elle préférait éviter de dire qu'elle l'avait maltraitée, lui avait fait payer sa naissance. La frappant quand son père avait le dos tourné, la détournant des loisirs, la forçant à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour être tranquille…

« Donc elle en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à mon père, au point qu'il est tombé malade. Il a laissé traîner les choses et son moral était au plus bas, sans compter qu'il avait des problèmes d'argent. Au final, j'ai dû choisir : mes études ou la boutique. J'ai choisi mon père. Ma mère est partie et j'ai fait de l'alternance entre des études de comptabilité, histoire de pouvoir gérer la boutique, et de tatoueuse. »

Autant éviter de dire qu'elle avait jeté sa mère de dehors, ne pouvant supporter toutes ses tromperies. Le divorce fut prononcé peu de temps après l'arrêt de ses études, sa mère lui en tint toujours rancune, et elle vécut seule avec son père.

« C'est comme ça que je suis devenue tatoueuse, conclut-elle.

- Quelle histoire, soupira la mère de Rémi. Vous avez donc trente-huit ans ? »

Isaline et Rémi se regardèrent, puis il pouffa alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel d'un air fataliste.

« Je fais si jeune que ça ? J'ai quarante ans, madame. »

Non, il fallait croire qu'elle faisait bien moins, vu la tête qu'ils tirèrent.

« En gros, j'ai l'âge de votre fils.

- Vous ne les faites pas du tout !

- On me le dit souvent… »

La conversation se poursuivit, sur la profession d'Isaline, qui suscitait curiosité et intérêt, mais aussi sur celles des autres membres de la famille, composée de militaires, d'avocat ou de médecin. Des professions atteintes grâce à des études plus ou moins longues, si on exceptait Manuel, qui tenait sa propre boulangerie. Isaline trouvait qu'elle faisait un peu tache, au milieu de ce qu'elle appelait des « intellectuels », mais elle se sentait à l'aise. Elle souriait et parvenait à les faire rire. La soirée était un succès, elle n'aurait pas pu mieux se dérouler.

C'était du moins ce qu'elle pensait.

Son téléphone portable était toujours allumé, même la nuit. Ce n'était pas très bon mais elle avait gardé cette habitude. Alors qu'elle écoutait une blague de Manuel, son mobile vibra dans sa poche. Elle s'excusa et répondit.

Aussitôt, son sourire tomba et son visage perdit toute trace d'amusement. Elle se leva et sortit du salon, se réfugiant dans la cuisine, tout en demandant en anglais à son interlocuteur de se calmer. Rémi regarda sa petite sœur, l'air inquiet. On murmura, se demandant ce qui se passait : y avait-il un problème ? Qui pourrait l'appeler à un moment pareil ?

Elle revint de longues minutes plus tard, embarrassée au plus haut point. Rémi se leva et lui demanda ce qui se passait, qui l'avait appelée.

« Je dois m'en aller.

- Pardon ?!

- Sirius m'a appelé, il va faire une connerie, il faut que je m'en aille. »

Son visage se voulait calme, mais son regard était pressant, presque implorant, et sa voix un peu haletante. Elle parvenait à retenir le tremblement de ses mains, mais tout en elle se secouait, lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'en aller. Le plus vite possible.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en aller !

- Il était ivre, il va faire une bêtise, je dois m'en aller. Je suis désolée Rémi, vraiment, mais…

- Il fait ça parce qu'il ne m'aime pas ! Parce que tu es là et parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu te rapproches de moi ! Il veut tout gâcher, Isaline… »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait que la voix tremblotante de Sirius qui pleurait, qui lui disait qu'il allait faire une bêtise.

Severus l'avait quitté. C'était ce qu'il lui répétait, il l'avait quitté. Pour une femme. Une femme qu'il travaillait dans son université, qu'il voyait souvent, avec laquelle il dînait. Il le trompait et il venait de le quitter, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, en lui disant qu'il en avait marre de lui, et qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Isaline ne savait pas ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faux. Quand il était bourré, Sirius se créait des histoires, amplifiait de simples détails. Mais une chose était sûre : dans son état, il allait faire une bêtise, et elle devait y aller le plus vite possible. Elle avait fait l'erreur de vouloir le calmer, en lui disant qu'elle était chez la famille de Rémi, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Il avait besoin d'elle. Et peut-être croirait-il qu'elle ne viendrait pas, même si elle le lui avait assuré. Peut-être croirait-il qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Elle savait de quoi il était capable, surtout quand l'alcool coulait dans ses veines…

« Isaline ! Fit Remi en la prenant par les épaules, alors que les autres membres de sa famille se levaient pour la retenir eux aussi. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça. Pense à Allan…

- Remi, je…

- Laisse tomber, il essaie juste…

- Il va faire une bêtise… »

Sa voix était plaintive, ses yeux troublés.

« Il va vraiment faire une bêtise. Il ne m'aurait pas appelée, sinon. Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller, j'ai appelé un taxi. »

Rémi reçut cette ultime réponse comme une gifle. Il était sûr que Sirius essayait juste de la reprendre, de la récupérer, vu qu'elle venait dîner chez eux. C'était ça, son but. Il n'aimait pas Rémi, et il savait qu'il était plus important que le médecin aux yeux d'Isaline.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle s'arracha à son étreinte et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Le père de Rémi protesta et voulut la retenir : ça ne se faisait pas de partir ainsi de chez les gens ! Mais il lut de la douleur dans son regard et une sorte de peur sur son visage : elle ne mentait pas, et il allait se passer quelque chose de mauvais chez son ami. Si elle n'y allait pas, et qu'un malheur arrivait, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Mais le grand-père n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, les adolescents descendaient pour aller chercher de la boisson. Quand Allan vit Isaline avec sa veste dans la main, il paniqua.

« Bah Isaline, tu vas où ?

- Sirius est pas bien, il faut que je rentre.

- Quoi ?!!

- Il va faire une bêtise, il vient de m'appeler, je dois…

- Non !! »

Allan se jeta sur elle et lui attrapa le bras. Il lui ordonna de rester, les sourcils froncés et le visage tendu. Isaline s'extirpa de sa poigne. Il voulut la convaincre à son tour de rester mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la retenir : un taxi l'attendait dehors, elle devait y aller. Furieux, hors de lui, Allan cria de façon inconsidérée, alors qu'Isaline allait ouvrir la porte.

« Je te déteste !! »

Il ne savait pas que ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit comme s'ils avaient été hurlés dans une grande salle vide, se répercutant sur les murs pour s'amplifier davantage. Elle sera les dents, se retourna pour lui jeter un regard blessé, puis sortit définitivement.

**OoO**

Finalement, il n'avait pas pu aller voir Draco. Il travaillait à l'hôpital, ce jour-là, et il finissait assez tard. Harry pensait donc aller le chercher, puis revenir juste à l'heure pour partir chez les parents de Rémi pour l'anniversaire d'Allan, mais vu que Ron avait eu accident de voiture, il n'avait pu le faire, et il ne s'était pas senti d'humeur à l'appeler. Il préférait l'avoir en face de lui.

Par chance, le rouquin s'en sortait bien. Il avait été chanceux. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, Harry était sûr que Ron avait été négligent dans sa conduite à cause de cette histoire avec l'ex de Hermione, mais ça, il ne pourrait jamais le reconnaître. Dans le fond, il n'était pas coupable : une voiture lui était rentrée dedans, il ne l'avait pas vue venir à cause de ses tracas. Et puis, Hermione était arrivée en catastrophe, il ne pouvait dire ça devant elle.

Toute cette histoire s'était réglée assez tard et Harry se voyait mal arriver à la fin du repas comme une fleur. Il avait donc proposé à Allan de passer la journée avec lui : ils feraient ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

Soudain, on sonna. Étonné, Harry se leva et sortit de sa chambre, passant dans celle d'Isaline, qui avait une vue sur la rue. Un taxi aux phares allumés était garé juste devant leur porte. On se mit à sonner avec insistance et Harry fronça les sourcils : Isaline aurait-elle oublié ses clés ? Et pourquoi était-ce un taxi qui la ramenait ? Il ne voyait pas qui d'autre pourrait venir ici en taxi, et encore, ce n'était pas son genre de sonner de cette façon.

Harry descendit donc au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit la porte. Catastrophé, un homme imposant se mit à lui parler précipitamment. Au fil de ses mots, le visage du tatoueur pâlit.

« Vite, votre tante Isaline a besoin de vous ! Je l'ai déposée chez quelqu'un, à quelques rues d'ici, et elle m'a dit de venir vous chercher ! Pour un don de sang, ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Harry était de groupe sanguin A-. Parmi ses proches, la seule personne à avoir le même groupe sanguin était Sirius.

**OoO**

Rémi se sentait trahi. Totalement trahi. Furieux, aussi.

« Grand frère, calme-toi… Peut-être que c'était vraiment grave, elle ne serait pas partie comme ça, sinon… »

Mais il ne décolérait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il savait que tout ça n'était que de la comédie, Sirius ne l'aimait pas et il voulait les séparer. Voilà comment il voyait la chose. Il avait dû jouer au gamin capricieux au téléphone et Isaline était accourue. Voilà ce qu'il pensait, malgré ce que lui disaient sa petite sœur et sa mère.

Il pensait cela, sans se douter de la réalité de la chose. Sans penser qu'Isaline avait caché sa terreur, à l'idée que Sirius fasse une vraie bêtise, comme il en faisait rarement.

Allan aussi boudait dans son coin, énervé après Isaline qui avait osé partir comme ça le jour de son anniversaire. S'il avait été plus jeune, il aurait pleuré d'énervement, mais il était assez grand pour se maîtriser un minimum. Plus d'une fois, il eut envie d'envoyer balader sa mère qui semblait heureuse de savoir Isaline partie. Et, malgré lui, il eut envie plus d'une fois de défendre la tatoueuse, que ses grands-pères critiquaient : son départ aussi impoli qu'anormal, elle avait à peine expliqué ses raisons et s'en était allée comme une voleuse. Il aurait voulu la défendre, mais il lui en voulait trop. A elle et à Harry…

Au bout d'un moment, le téléphone portable de Rémi sonna. agacé, il le prit et regarda qui l'appelait : c'était un de ses collègues à l'hôpital. Étonné, il décrocha.

« Allô Rémi ? C'est Antoine. Je te dérange ?

- Heu non, pourquoi ?

- Bah en fait y'a un truc louche, là… on vient de recevoir un type qui a tenté de se suicider en s'ouvrant les veines dans sa baignoire.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Je viens de parler à un flic qui a accompagné les ambulanciers et il m'a dit qu'il aurait été découvert par une certaine Isaline Anderson. C'est pas ta copine, ça ? »

Le visage de Rémi pâlit affreusement.

« Rémi ? Tu m'entends ?

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Bah il me semble qu'il a bien dit ça. Mais je me suis trompé, si ça se trouve…

- Et comment s'appelle le patient ?!

- Je sais plus… Black, c'est son nom, mais son prénom était bizarre… Je sais plus ce que c'était, il était brun, assez beau gosse, la quarantaine… »

Pendant quelques secondes, Rémi revit Isaline, son visage et ses yeux suppliants, comme si elle lui demandait de ne pas lui en vouloir. Elle l'imaginait avec le téléphone à l'oreille, alors que cet homme, ivre, la suppliait de venir, sachant qu'il était prêt à faire une bêtise.

« Elle l'aurait trouvé dans sa baignoire et il baignait dans son sang. Elle a eu l'intelligence de bander ses poignets, histoire d'arrêter un peu l'hémorragie. »

Il la voyait entrer dans la maison de cet homme, l'appeler, le chercher. Parcourir toutes les pièces, le salon, la chambre. Puis entrer dans la salle de bain, la peur au ventre, et le trouver endormi, les poignets ouverts par des lames de rasoir, un liquide carmin s'échappant de ses entailles…

Il imaginait son visage alors qu'elle découvrait son meilleur ami dans cet état-là, sa panique, ne sachant quoi faire… des bandages autour des poignets, des larmes sur ses joues, la main tremblant sur le portable…

« Y'a un gamin qui est venu, aussi, amené par un taxi. Enfin, un gamin… il doit avec la vingtaine. C'est le filleul du patient, ce serait la nana qui l'aurait envoyé ici pour qu'il donne son sang. Organisé, la p'tite dame…

- J'arrive tout de suite.

- C'est ta copine, alors ?

- Je crois, oui… »

Rémi raccrocha et prit sa respiration. Suzy l'interrogea du regard, inquiète : il était pâle, halluciné, comme si on venait de lui dire que les martiens débarquaient sur Terre.

« Rémi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Isaline a trouvé Sirius avec les veines ouvertes dans sa baignoire. »

Il eut un hoquet de surprise dans la salle. Même si les mots étaient dits, Rémi avait encore du mal à y croire, tant cela lui paraissait irréel. Et pourtant… pourtant ça concordait, et il voyait très bien Isaline appeler Harry pour qu'il aille à l'hôpital donner son sang à son parrain. Elle avait su gérer…

Mais dans quel état était-elle ?

**OoO**

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital où Rémi travaillait. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait voulu, tout le monde le suivit, ou presque. Son ex-femme et les grands-mères restèrent à la maison avec les enfants, hormis Allan, qui voulut absolument les suivre : il avait dit du mal à Isaline et il s'en voulait.

Rémi était nerveux et il avait des remords : il n'aurait pas dû la retenir, au contraire, il aurait dû la laisser partir, l'emmener même, mais pas essayer de la retenir et de la faire culpabiliser. Il s'en voulait terriblement. S'il ne l'avait pas retenu, peut-être que son ami n'aurait pas tenté le diable…

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement et montèrent directement dans les étages. Ils traversèrent les couloirs et, au détour de l'un d'eux, ils aperçurent le collègue qui avait appelé Rémi. Il les emmena dans la petite salle où le jeune homme avait été placé. Il était seul, Isaline n'était pas là, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait appelé Rémi, son absence l'étonnant beaucoup.

Ils trouvèrent un Harry pâle, les yeux rougis par des larmes qu'il avait dû verser auparavant et le corps tendu. Il avait encore la manche de son pull relevé et un bandage enserrait la zone proche de l'endroit où il avait été piqué, lors de la prise de sang. Il fit un pâle sourire aux arrivants, en particulier à Allan, qui s'avança vers lui avec précipitation, lui demandant comment il allait.

« Ça va, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste une prise de sang.

- On m'a dit que Sirius serait bientôt tiré d'affaire, lui dit Rémi.

- Heureusement.

- Où est Isaline ?

- Au commissariat, répondit Harry. Elle a appelé les pompiers et les flics sont venus, aussi. Je crois que c'était pour voir si c'était vraiment un suicide ou autre chose… enfin, elle a été emmenée pour donner son témoignage, et le taxi qui m'a emmené aussi. C'est lui qui l'a emmené chez Sirius et elle lui a demandé de m'amener à l'hôpital. »

Ses paroles semblaient difficiles à prononcer et il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées. Il semblait fatigué, à la fois par la prise de sang mais aussi émotionnellement. Rémi hocha la tête et lui demanda s'il voulait qu'ils le raccompagnent, mais Harry refusa poliment : le mari de Nymph' était en bas, parti lui chercher quelque chose à manger, et il le ramènerait.

« Allez voir Isaline, plutôt. »

Il leur donna l'adresse du commissariat, où Nymph' se trouvait. Et, un temps infini plus tard, ils furent au commissariat. Les deux grands-pères et Manuel les suivaient toujours, même si Rémi leur avait demandé de rentrer. Ils étaient inquiets pour elle, même s'ils parvenaient à masquer leur angoisse. Ils découvrirent Nymph' au commissariat, pâle et fatiguée, elle aussi. Elle avait les larmes aux bords des yeux et les informa que ça faisait des heures qu'Isaline était avec les flics pour faire sa déposition.

Apparemment, la scène était assez étrange, ce qui avait étonné les policiers. En effet, Sirius aurait appelé Isaline et aurait tenté de se suicider peu de temps avant qu'elle n'arrive chez lui. Son heure d'arrivée avait été fournie par le taxi qui avait emmené la femme chez lui et il avait dit qu'elle lui avait demandé de rester devant, elle lui avait même laissé une avance. Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'elle était restée un temps infini dans la maison, assez longtemps pour que Sirius ait le temps de se suicider. Pour qu'elle ait elle-même forcé le suicide. Il était impossible de dater à la minute près le moment où l'écrivain avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, cela aurait aussi bien pu se passer avant qu'elle n'arrive qu'au moment où elle était là. Et vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang et ses idées morbides… pas compliqué de le convaincre de se donner la mort.

« Attends une minute, ils la soupçonnent ?!

- Non ! Mais ils trouvent toute cette histoire assez bizarre… il était seul, ivre, et il l'appelle avant de… voilà quoi… »

Sans oublier qu'elle avait mis du temps à contacter les pompiers. Nymph' pensait, à juste titre, qu'elle avait tellement paniquée qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à les appeler. Elle avait d'abord bandé ses poignets puis avait essayé de le réveiller, avec de l'eau froide ou des claques, avant de penser à appeler les secours. Enfin, elle s'était rappelée du chauffeur de taxi. Était-on rationnel quand on voyait une personne qu'on aimait à moitié morte dans une baignoire ?

« Vous voulez un café ? »

Nymph' secoua vaguement la tête. Le beau-père de Rémi revint avec un gobelet et le tendit à la tatoueuse qui semblait aller mal, et c'était compréhensif. Rémi s'assit près d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il revoyait Harry à l'hôpital, dans le même état. Sauf qu'un flic chargé de l'enquête passa et s'étonna de voir autant de monde. Finalement, les hommes furent aussi emmenés pour faire une déposition : ils avaient passé la soirée avec Isaline Anderson. Puis, ils revinrent dans la salle d'attente : ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à apporter.

Ils attendirent longtemps. Allan s'assit près de la tatoueuse et tripotait ses doigts nerveusement. Le commissariat et tous ces gens qui allaient et venaient le rendaient nerveux. Puis, vint le moment où un flic vint les voir et leur annonça que Mlle Anderson était mise en garde-à-vue, le temps que Mr Black se réveille. Nymph' eut beau hurler au scandale, criant que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était en vie, qu'elle avait toujours été là pour lui, les flics ne cédèrent pas : Mlle Anderson passerait la nuit au poste.

**OoO**

La maison était noire, et silencieuse. Il était épuisé, tout simplement. Moralement et physiquement, mais c'était surtout sa tête qui était fatiguée.

Harry retira ses chaussures, ignorant Liloute qui sautillait à ses pieds. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, et il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Remus venait de le déposer, il lui avait proposé de rester avec lui, mais Harry avait refusé : il valait mieux qu'il aille voir Nymph' au commissariat. Il avait bien vu que Remus était mal dans sa peau, nerveux, tendu, au bord des larmes. Mieux valait qu'il soit auprès d'elle qu'auprès de Harry.

Harry ne rangea pas ses chaussures et balança son manteau par terre. Puis, il se traîna à l'étage, montant difficilement chaque marche de l'escalier. Arrivé là-haut, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Quand son corps toucha la couette, il éclata en sanglots. C'était incontrôlable, il avait déjà pleuré dans la voiture du chauffeur de taxi quand il l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, mais il ne pouvait arrêter ses sanglots, qui secouaient violemment son corps. Il n'avait même pas envie de les retenir, de se calmer. Il voulait juste tout oublier.

Oublier que son parrain avait essayé de mourir. Qu'il avait failli y laisser la vie, ce soir. Oublier qu'Isaline était au commissariat, et qu'elle n'en sortirait peut-être pas avant le lendemain matin.

Harry pleura un long moment, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, encore vêtu de ses vêtements, le corps secoué de sanglots. Il pensa à Sirius, à Isaline, à Nymph' et Remus. A Teddy, aussi, qui dormait chez Mrs Weasley. Il eut des flashs, tous les bons moments qu'il avait passés avec Sirius : à la plage, à ses rentrées d'école, dans des concerts… ses anniversaires… son mariage…

Il avait failli mourir… il avait failli perdre la vie, ivre mort et désespéré… Cette sensation de perte, cette idée que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil rendaient ses idées noires. Si Harry avait eu la force, il serait descendu boire une verre d'alcool, peut-être plus, pour oublier tout ça. Oublier qu'il avait failli se retrouver à nouveau orphelin, ce soir, ce que celui qu'il aimait comme un père avait failli s'en aller. Définitivement.

Qu'il ne serait pas allé fleurir une seule tombe. Mais deux.

Deux bouquets de fleurs.

Deux pierres.

Deux disparitions.

Il y aurait toujours Isaline, mais ce serait différent. Jamais elle ne se serait remise de cette mort, pas après tous les moments passés ensemble, pas après toutes ces années où il avait vécu chez elle. Et Harry non plus ne s'en serait jamais remis. Perdre un père, perdre l'homme qui avait tenu ce rôle toutes ces années, perdre cette complicité, c'était comme si toutes ces photos qui peuplaient son esprit et ses albums disparaissaient, se déchiraient en mille morceaux.

Son cœur lui faisait mal, son ventre aussi. Il alla vomir, passa un long moment près des toilettes, puis revint dans son lit, vaseux. Il voulut appeler. Quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Le nom de Draco et de Théo s'imposèrent à son esprit. Mais il n'appela ni l'un ni l'autre.

Pas envie de déranger. En pleine nuit. De les inquiéter.

Harry n'aimait pas parler de sa propre souffrance. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans un état pareil. Pâle, malade, le visage baigné de larmes et haletant, comme si les sanglots l'empêchaient de respirer.

Il passa une nuit horrible. Il eut même l'impression de ne pas dormir.

**OoO**

Rémi s'était levé tôt, ce matin-là. Il n'était pas de service, donc les internes furent surpris quand ils le virent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, à dix heures du matin. Seul son collègue qu'il avait vu la veille ne parut pas étonné de le voir là.

Il lui demanda des nouvelles de Sirius et son collègue l'informa que les flics étaient passés pour l'interroger, ils étaient partis dix minutes auparavant. Un autre interne avait été présent durant l'interrogatoire : si Sirius Black s'était réveillé, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait la force de subir un entretien trop long. Il était faible et avait besoin de repos.

D'après cet interne, quand les flics lui avaient fait comprendre que Mlle Anderson avait été mise en garde à vue, étant donné que toute cette histoire était très louche, le malade avait eu une crise d'hystérie. En larmes, il leur avait ordonné de la libérer, qu'il avait voulu mourir, ivre mort et désespéré parce que son compagnon l'avait quitté, mais que jamais elle ne lui avait fait de mal, que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était en vie. Puis, il s'était replié sur lui-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière, répétant sans cesse qu'elle ne devait pas aller en prison, que ce n'était pas un endroit pour elle, et qu'il était désolé.

« T'imagines son état, il était assez désespéré pour vouloir se suicider, et là on lui apprenait que sa meilleure amie était au poste. Ils sont très proches apparemment…

- Assez pour qu'il l'appelle en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui demander de venir… Donc il a fait ça parce que son compagnon l'a quitté ?

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, tu sais, mais apparemment son compagnon a passé la nuit dehors, il n'est arrivé au commissariat que ce matin. C'est le flic qui me l'a dit, une amie serait parvenue à le joindre et il a filé au poste. Il doit encore y être, à tous les coups. Enfin, il est passé ici juste avant, mais les infirmières ne l'ont pas autorisé à entrer. Il parait qu'il était très inquiet… »

C'était une réaction somme toute assez compréhensible : Sirius avait failli mourir pendant la nuit à cause de lui. Tout en écoutant son collègue, Rémi se dit qu'Isaline n'avait pas dû avoir une vie simple, avec ce phénomène. Il le prenait pour un homme somme toute assez normal, mais il s'était lourdement trompé… C'était un homme torturé. Qui devait vraiment aimer Isaline, pour faire une crise de nerfs pareille parce qu'elle avait été arrêtée…

**OoO**

« Draco, t'aurais pas trois euros ?

- Sors ta carte bleue.

- Ils doivent pas la prendre à moins de dix euros.

- Tu es exaspérant… »

Blaise lui fit un joli sourire qu'il savait exaspérant, puis Draco soupira et lui dit qu'il payait le repas. Quel touriste, celui-là, à venir avec quatre euros dans son porte-monnaie…

Ce fut bientôt à leur tour de passer en caisse. Draco passa la commande et paya en liquide, tandis que Blaise pianotait sur son téléphone portable. Encore un SMS à Luna, à tous les coups… Ah celui-là, alors…

Une fois que la caissière eut disposé leur repas le plateau, il fit signe à Blaise de le prendre et ils rejoignirent les autres dans un coin du McDonald's. Il y avait Lavande Brown et Zacharias Smith, mais aussi Dean Thomas, Terry Boot et Seamus Finnigan. Draco n'était pas trop chaud pour manger avec eux mais Blaise avait une envie irrésistible d'hamburger et, pile ce jour-là, le groupe avait décidé de manger là aussi. Draco avait accepté sans faire de chichis, mais il ignorait Seamus. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ce faisait tout petit.

Draco s'assit puis posa son sac sur le sol, entre ses pieds, alors que Blaise posait son plateau entre eux sur la table. Il déballa son menu et commença à manger quand son meilleur ami fut installé. Les autres discutaient joyeusement, les uns parlant du cours qu'ils auraient dans une petite heure tandis que les autres se plaignaient d'un dossier à rendre, très compliqué à faire et qui avait nécessité une nuit entière de travail. Draco eut envie de leur dire qu'il suffisait de s'y prendre à l'avance et de ne pas tout faire à la dernière minute, mais il aurait plombé l'ambiance et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Et puis, il était de mauvaise humeur depuis quelques jours, faire porter le chapeau à ces idiots ne servirait à rien. En tout cas, ça ne le soulagerait pas. Il ne s'était toujours pas réconcilié avec Harry, son manque de sommeil, son manque de lui et son foutu caractère de cochon le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Quand il y réfléchissait, il se disait que Harry n'avait pas tord : ils devaient apprendre de leurs erreurs. Mais, de mauvaise foi et orgueilleux, il refusait de calmer sa rancune envers lui. Pourtant, il avait envie de le voir, que tout s'arrange. Il ne pensait même plus à ce rendez-vous caché, dans le fond. Ça, c'était une affaire réglée. Sa mauvaise humeur était aussi due au fait qu'il était vexé que Harry puisse se passer de sa présence aussi longtemps, mais bon, ça, c'était une autre histoire…

« Mange Draco.

- Pas faim.

- On va avoir trois heures de cours, là, alors mange. »

Draco grignotait plus qu'il ne mangeait. Quelques frites par-ci, un nugget par là… Pas très faim. Alors qu'il savait très bien que son ventre gargouillerait au prochain cours parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à l'intérieur. Draco se força donc à manger plus de la moitié de son repas, sous l'œil vigilant de Blaise.

Soudain, son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Draco fouilla et l'attrapa, puis il regarda qui l'appelait : Harry. Il haussa un sourcil et décrocha.

« Allô ?

- Dray, c'est moi. Je te dérange ?

- Non, je suis en train de manger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

En face de lui, Blaise lui fit signe de se calmer avec ses mains : pourquoi commencer les hostilités alors que Harry l'appelait gentiment ? Ah, celui-là…

« Je peux venir te chercher aujourd'hui ? »

Sa voix était calme et basse. Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis il se dit que ce n'était rien.

« Non, je dois passer à la bibliothèque et j'en ai pour un moment.

- Draco, s'il te plait…

- Harry, je viens de…

- S'il te plait, Draco ! »

Et il éclata en sanglots. Harry pleura au téléphone. Draco était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne sut quoi dire les secondes qui suivirent et il ne se rendit pas compte que les autres le regardaient.

« Harry ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Stupéfait, Draco attendit une réponse, le ventre serré d'anxiété. Pourquoi Harry pleurait-il ? A cause de lui ?

« Draco, je veux te voir… S'il te plait…

- Harry, calme-toi, dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrives…

- Sirius, il… il a voulu se suicider, hier soir… »

Le visage du blond pâlit quand il entendit ces mots, ainsi que ceux qui suivirent.

« Tata est restée au poste… pensaient que… qu'elle était… coupable…

- Harry, calme-toi…

- Il a failli… mourir… »

Harry pleurait toujours, sa voix était difficile, hachée. Cette situation lui paraissait irréelle, mais le fait était que Harry était mal dans sa peau et qu'il pleurait au téléphone. Draco réfléchit, se mordillant la lèvre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire : à la fois il voulait rentrer et consoler Harry, qui avait besoin de lui, et en même temps, il était là, il avait cours…

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Et Draco raccrocha. Il lança un regard à Blaise qui semblait tout simplement stupéfait.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Sirius a tenté de se suicider hier soir et Isaline a passé la nuit au poste. Faut que j'aille le voir. Tu peux rendre mon dossier ?

- Ouais bien sûr, file ! »

Draco ouvrit son sac et tendit son dossier à Blaise. Puis, sans un regard pour la tablée, il quitta le fast-food. A grandes enjambées, il fonça vers le parking et monta dans sa voiture. Il mit de la musique, histoire de se calmer un peu et de ne pas rouler comme un taré.

Dans sa tête, des idées et des sentiments tourbillonnaient. Il en voulait à Harry de ne pas l'avoir appelé avant, même en pleine nuit. Il serait venu, sans même réfléchir. Là encore, il loupait un cours, mais qu'est-ce que c'était par rapport à lui, qui souffrait dans son coin ? Qu'est-ce que Harry avait ressenti, seul chez, avec son parrain à l'hôpital et sa tante au poste de police ?

Il mit une éternité à arriver. Une fois la voiture garée devant la porte du garage, Draco sonna à la porte et attendit impatiemment que Harry vienne lui ouvrir. Il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure, déverrouillant la porte, puis Harry apparut.

Draco faillit faire un pas en arrière, atterré. Le tatoueur était un peu pâle, comme s'il avait vomi ou qu'il était malade, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux rougis, signe qu'il n'avait pas dormi, ou peu. Il était mal. Vraiment mal. Et quand il vit Draco. Harry se jeta à son cou, passant ses bras derrière sa nuque, pour se blottir contre lui. Draco lui rendit son étreinte, enserrant sa taille, alors qu'il entendait Harry pleurer encore contre son cou. Des larmes silencieuses, mais belles et bien présentes sur les joues de son petit ami.

Draco le fit reculer un peu, sans le lâcher, de façon à pouvoir entrer, et il ferma la porte. Puis, il serra fort son petit ami contre lui, caressant son dos par des gestes circulaires, apaisants, embrassant ses cheveux noir corbeau. Le tenir ainsi dans ses bras lui avait manqué, et en même temps, le sentir trembler contre lui n'était guère agréable. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer, sa présence et ses caresses ne semblaient pas être assez pour l'apaiser.

« Harry ? My angel…

- Désolé… je t'ai… dérangé…

- C'est pas grave, ça. Tu aurais dû m'appeler avant, et ne pas rester toute la nuit seul… »

Il l'imaginait seul dans son lit, les larmes aux yeux, incapable de dormir. La gorge nouée, Draco le garda un long moment contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme un peu. Cela mit un long moment, Harry refusait de le lâcher et Draco ne pouvait pas le repousser. Mais finalement, Harry s'écarta un peu, le regard vitreux et humide. Alors Draco déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement. La bouche de Harry était humide et salée à cause des larmes, mais cela lui fit un bien fou de l'embrasser. Le brun poussa un léger soupir et sembla se détendre dans ses bras. Un peu comme s'il était rassuré.

Puis, ils se séparèrent. Harry garda les yeux fermés. Il se calmait. Mais il avait toujours l'air aussi mal au point, et le voir ainsi faisait très mal à Draco. S'il avait su ce qui s'était passé hier, il serait venu… pourquoi Harry ne l'avait-il pas appelé ? Parce qu'il lui faisait la tête ? Il ne voulait pas déranger ? Pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps pour le contacter ?

Draco embrassa sa joue humide puis glissa à son oreille qu'il allait retirer son manteau. Harry s'écarta alors et passa sa manche sur ses yeux pour les essuyer. Draco retira ses chaussures, accrocha son manteau, puis il passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry. ils montèrent ensemble à l'étage et se retrouvèrent sur le lit. Harry se blottit contre Draco et s'excusa encore de l'avoir dérangé. Draco repoussa ses excuses, elles n'avaient même pas lieu d'être.

Avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Draco berça Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement dans ses bras.

**OoO**

Draco regarda Harry dormir, sans même penser à faire autre chose que de le tenir dans ses bras. Il ne pensait plus à ce cours qu'il avait manqué, le seul de l'année, ou encore à son travail à la bibliothèque. A travailler toujours à l'avance, cela lui permettait de pouvoir gérer quand il avait ce genre de contretemps. Et Harry était le genre de contretemps qui avait une place bien plus grande que trois misérables heures de cours.

Son petit ami se réveilla au bout d'un temps infini, et si Draco regardait l'heure, il verrait que cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il dormait. Pendant tout ce temps là, le blond avait somnolé, fermant les yeux pour se reposer un peu, vu que ses nuits étaient quelque peu difficiles. Il se réveilla totalement quand Harry gigota contre lui, quittant peu à peu son sommeil réparateur.

Draco regarda son amant se réveiller, son visage se tendre un peu, ses paupières papillonner avant de demeurer relevées, révélant des yeux vert émeraude. Des yeux qui lui avaient manqué. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais pour lui, cela avait duré des mois…

Harry lui fit un mince sourire, qui disparut sous les lèvres de Draco. Le brun ferma les yeux et laissa son petit ami butiner ses lèvres tendrement, jusqu'au moment où il eut besoin de plus : il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et fit sortir la pointe de sa langue qui taquina la commissure des lèvres du blond, qui répondit passionnément à son appel. Draco s'empara de la bouche tentatrice de Harry, caressant sa langue de la sienne langoureusement, sans se presser, tout en enserrant son corps dans ses bras. Le tatoueur se laissa faire, posa ses mains sur le visage de Draco, comme pour accentuer encore plus le contact, caressant ses joues, ses tempes, ses cheveux blonds.

Des gestes tendres qui lui avaient manqué. Des mains chaudes qui éveillaient ses sens, une bouche demandeuse et tendre qui demeurait passive pendant leurs baisers. Son être, tout simplement, qui avait le don de le détendre, le rassurer, lui faire oublier ses soucis. Harry avait cette faculté de tout apaiser, en lui. Et il ne savait pas qu'il avait exactement même effet sur lui…

Quand ils se séparèrent, haletant, Draco ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir sur le visage doux de Harry, qui semblait admirer son visage. Le blond glissa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son coup de téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Alors Harry lui raconta. Il lui parla de Sirius qui aurait eu une violente dispute avec Severus, qui l'aurait trompé avec une femme, apparemment, et le professeur était parti en claquant la porte, mettant ainsi fin à leur relation. Draco haussa un sourcil, trouvant cette attitude étrange de la part de Severus, mais écouta Harry poursuivre. Sirius, bourré et prêt à faire une bêtise, avait appelé Isaline, qui dînait chez la famille de Rémi. Elle lui aurait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir, puis elle lui avait dit qu'elle arrivait. Peut-être ces mots avaient-ils eu un effet sur Sirius, peut-être que non. Ils étaient persuadés que lui : Sirius s'était senti abandonné, ce qui était le pire pour lui, et il s'était ouvert les veines dans la baignoire.

Harry avait les yeux baissés vers le cou de Draco et ce dernier ferma les yeux quand Harry lui dit qu'Isaline avait trouvé le corps vivant mais blessé de l'écrivain dans la salle de bain. il imaginait la tatoueuse entrer, caresser la tête de Saphira, parcourir la maison en appelant Sirius, hurlant son nom dans chaque pièce. Vide. Silencieuse. Sombre. Jusqu'au moment où ses yeux se tourneraient vers la porte de la salle de bain, que sa main pousserait le battant, et qu'elle trouverait le bel homme endormi. Avec du rouge sur la main. Deux traits rouges, et profonds.

Isaline n'avait pas agi de façon cohérente, bandant les poignets de Sirius et tentant de le réanimer au lieu d'appeler aussitôt les secours. Enfin, elle avait bien géré la situation, essayant de sauver Sirius malgré l'angoisse, la panique et la peur de le perdre. Mais aux yeux de la police, elle n'avait pas été cohérente : elle avait passé trop de temps dans la maison avant d'appeler les pompiers, elle avait contacté son neveu juste après par l'intermédiaire du taxi qui l'avait emmenée… au point que les flics, après avoir recueilli sa déposition, la mirent en garde-à-vue.

Le matin-même, Sirius avait clamé haut et fort qu'il avait tenté de se suicider et qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Elle fut donc libérée. Nymph' et Harry vinrent la chercher avec Rémi, qui était à l'hôpital en même temps qu'eux, venant prendre des nouvelles du malade.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux verts de Harry quand il raconta ce moment. Au commissariat, dans l'accueil, Harry et Nymph' avaient attendu un bon moment avant qu'Isaline ne soit relâchée. Son visage pâle, fatigué, aux traits tirés lui avait broyé le cœur de douleur. Ses yeux étaient cernés, signe qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et elle semblait prête à s'écrouler. Pourtant, elle esquissa un petit sourire.

Tout petit.

Tout petit sourire.

Comme pour leur dire que tout allait bien…

Puis Nymph' avait couru vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et Isaline s'y était presque effondrée, enserrant son cou de ses bras. Les doigts crispés sur son manteau, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le tissu. Les larmes sur son visage, les sanglots qu'elle retenait… puis elle s'était redressée, avait séché ses larmes rageusement avec sa manche, et avait quitté le commissariat au pas de course, repoussant la main de Rémi qui avait voulu la retenir en lui prenant le bras. Nymph' les avait emmenés à l'hôpital.

Là Isaline, était montrée dans les étages et avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Sans faire attention aux médecins qui l'entouraient, elle lui avait sauté dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant fort dans ses bras, à l'étouffer. L'écrivain avait éclaté en sanglots, lui demandant pardon, la voix humide et les mains tremblantes.

Il ne la méritait pas.

Il ne méritait pas ses étreintes, son amour, ses larmes.

Il ne méritait pas toute cette attention qu'elle lui portait.

Il ne méritait pas sa peur, sa douleur…

Il ne méritait rien de tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir, de tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné, et de tout ce qu'elle lui donnerait…

« Finalement elle est restée là-bas, elle dort avec Sirius. Les médecins n'étaient pas très chauds, mais ils ont laissé faire. Moi, je suis rentré…

- Et tu m'as appelé trop tard. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait hier soir, merde ?!

- J'osais pas… voulais pas te déranger…

- Mais Harry… »

Il fut coupé par la main du brun posée sur sa bouche. D'un regard, il lui demanda de se taire. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'énerve. Pas maintenant. Draco embrassa ses doigts et Harry les retira, les joues rosées.

« N'attends pas, la prochaine fois, lui dit Draco, très sérieusement.

- Je t'ai fait louper…

- C'est pas grave, ça, Harry ! Si tu ne m'avais pas appelé du tout, je t'en aurais vraiment voulu.

- Tu m'en veux ? S'étonna le brun.

- Évidemment ! Tu aurais dû m'appeler. »

Harry rougit, ne sachant quoi dire. Il était plus gêné qu'autre chose d'avoir cédé à la tentation d'appeler son petit ami. Draco se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa tempe, puis sa joue. Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir de contentement. Alors que le blond baisait son cou, Harry murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Quelques mots d'amour, qui firent trembler le cœur de Draco. Il lui répondit, soufflant au creux de son oreille.

Puis, il lui dit qu'il lui avait manqué. Qu'il lui était impossible de passer une journée sans devoir lui parler ou le voir. Harry murmura qu'il en était de même pour lui, qu'il avait besoin de sa présence, que ces quelques jours sans lui n'étaient pas une pause, mais une déchirure.

Il avait trop besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sa voix. Draco confirma ses doutes, ayant ressenti exactement la même chose que lui. D'un accord silencieux, ils décidèrent d'oublier tout ça, préférant se concentrer sur eux-mêmes, plutôt que sur des détails insignifiants…

**OoO**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Peu à peu, l'obscurité s'était emparée de la maison, réduite au silence. Seul le salon était éclairé, et encore, seul l'halogène était allumé. Saphira, le labrador noir, s'était recroquevillée dans son panier. Elle n'avait pas adressé un seul regard à Severus depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un animal, le professeur en était blessé.

Sa journée avait été une succession de coups de couteaux qu'on lui aurait planté dans le corps, à chaque fois un peu plus profondément. A présent, épuisé et le cœur ensanglanté, il était écroulé sur le canapé, les yeux posés sur le plafond, dans un état émotionnel misérable.

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il se disputait avec Sirius, pour des motifs plus ou moins intelligent. Le dernier en date était sa paranoïa : Sirius semblait persuadé qu'il était infidèle. Severus mettait cela sur le dos de ses fréquentes sorties avec ses collègues, mais son compagnon ne semblait pas voir qu'il avait besoin de liberté, besoin de sortir et de s'aérer la tête. Il avait quarante ans, il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie seul. Certes, il avait vécu avec des hommes, mais jamais assez longtemps pour qu'il appelle cela « une vie de couple ». Dans le fond, il avait passé toutes ces années dans la solitude, sans jamais parvenir à se fixer sur quelqu'un. A oublier son amour d'adolescent.

Vivre avec Sirius, qui passait ses journées entre la salle de sport, la maison ou la boutique d'Isaline, l'incitait à mener une vie plus réglée, dans leur maison, le privant peu à peu de toute liberté. Orgueilleux, il refusait de croire qu'il était à ce point attaché à cette maison, aux bons vouloirs de Sirius, alors il se rebellait un peu, sortant le soir, côtoyant d'autres gens que son compagnon et sa famille.

D'accord. Il avouait. Il l'avait avoué à Remus. Cette femme, qu'il voyait régulièrement, était un vrai garçon manqué et il était d'accord sur le fait qu'elle l'attirait. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'être attiré par des femmes, il avait sauté le pas une fois. Par pur provocation, il était vrai qu'il avait laissé Sirius penser ce qu'il voulait. C'était histoire de lui remettre un peu les idées en tête : ils étaient mariés mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Severus se plierait à ses règles, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, rien n'était acquis, et surtout pas ses sentiments pour lui.

A la réflexion, cette réaction était puérile. En même temps, Severus n'avait jamais vécu longtemps avec qui que ce soit, Sirius était le compagnon le plus long qu'il ait eu dans sa vie, et celui pour qui il éprouvait de véritables sentiments. Et il arrivait qu'il ait peur de cela, de cet attachement pour lui. et, si Severus était honnête envers lui-même, il avouerait qu'il avait besoin que Sirius le séduise, qu'il ne se contente pas de réclamer des câlins et de faire la femme au foyer jalouse comme pas deux.

La dispute de la veille avait démarré parce que Severus, corrigeant des copies dans le salon, avait reçu un appel de cette collègue. En mec jaloux, Sirius avait explosé et la dispute avait démarré. Exaspéré et écœuré par son comportement, Severus avait confirmé ses doutes et était parti en claquant la porte.

Severus passa la nuit à traîner. Il se balada dans pari, dîna dans un restaurant coréen, seul. Peu à peu, sa colère envers Sirius s'était apaisée, il s'était dit qu'il était idiot et que cette histoire ne les mènerait à rien. Pourtant, son orgueil lui interdisait de rentrer tôt. A la fois parce qu'il savait qu'il avait tord et parce qu'il avait besoin de s'excuser, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre. Il traîna donc, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était bien tard. Il loupa le dernier métro et tourna encore, attendant la première rame du matin. Ce genre de sortie, il en faisait autrefois, quand il était seul et qu'il se sentait mal. Paris lui donnait l'impression d'être libre, mais aussi d'être terriblement seul. Pourtant, il aimait marcher la nuit, comme un oiseau de nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de rentrer chez lui.

Il faisait ça quand il était jeune. Traîner dans les rues jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, et qu'il aille se coucher, s'échouer sur son lit après avoir tiré les rideaux de sa chambre. Il s'enfermait dans le sommeil, comme un vampire fuyant le soleil. Il évacuait son mal-être de cette façon.

Dans le fond, Severus Rogue n'avait jamais été très heureux, dans son enfance et son adolescence. Sa mère, Helen Prince, l'avait eu avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, Tobias Rogue. Sa situation était similaire à celle d'Isaline : cette grossesse imprévue avait forcé son père à épouser sa mère. Cependant, il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, lui faisant regretter chaque jour le moment où elle avait conçu cet enfant, d'abord par des mots, puis par des gestes, ou encore par un silence buté. Il avait même été tenté de s'en prendre à son fils, un gamin misérable qui ne valait pas grand-chose.

Mais Tobias Rogue n'avait jamais posé la main sur son fils. Jamais. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur lui, jamais il n'avait effleuré sa joue, ou n'importe quelle partie de son corps. A chaque fois qu'il levait le bras pour le frapper, son regard rencontrait les yeux noirs de l'enfant. Ces yeux si noirs, intenses, perçants, qui semblaient lire en lui.

L'enfant n'avait pas peur de lui. Ni de lui, ni de qui que ce soit. Cet enfant était intelligent. Il parlait peu, mais parlait bien. Et Tobias avait peur de ce môme, dont les notes étaient si bonnes à l'école que ses professeurs le forçaient toujours à payer l'école privée, les meilleurs professeurs, car il serait dommage de gâcher un tel talent. Et en grandissant, Severus n'avait pas changé, c'était même bien pire : il regardait son père droit dans les yeux, le défendant de l'approcher, de le toucher ou même de lui parler. Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la maison.

Severus se rappelait de son père, de son corps mou et flasque, des bières qu'il buvait en rentrant du travail harassant qu'il faisait toute la journée, de ses cris quand il gueulait après son épouse, ou encore de ses lourds silences. Severus se souvenait de la voix plaintive de sa mère qui lui demandait de la protéger, de l'aider. De les sortir là, de cette merde où elle les avait enfoncés.

Severus n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle. Il passait peu de temps dans l'appartement, à cause des longs trajets et des heures passées à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Et ces nuits où il arpentait les rues de la capitale, essayant d'oublier à quel point son existence était misérable. Il était laid, il était pauvre, vivait dans un petit appartement de banlieue et se rendait tous les jours dans une école où les élèves vivaient dans des palaces. Une vie qu'il n'avait pas choisit mais dont il s'accommodait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, non plus.

Son calvaire trouva une fin quand il quitta la maison. Sa mère voulut l'empêcher de partir, le suppliant presque de renoncer à ce studio et de rester avec eux. Dans le fond, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Le trajet jusqu'à l'université serait plus court mais il devrait travailler à l'extérieur pour payer son loyer, il aurait donc moins de temps à consacrer à ses études… Mais malgré ses arguments, Severus partit sans un regard en arrière, fuyant son père alcoolique et, au fond de lui, malheureux, ainsi que sa mère perpétuellement à la recherche d'amour et d'espoir dans les bras d'autres hommes, qui finissaient tous par la quitter. Il n'osa jamais lui dire qu'il fuyait cet endroit, car il savait qu'il y passerait trop de temps, vu que les emplois du temps seraient allégés, et il voulait voler de ses propres ailes.

Peut-être avait-il été un mauvais fils. Peut-être. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû soutenir sa mère et comprendre son père. Mais, dans le fond, personne ne l'avait jamais aidé, lui. On lui avait payé de bonnes écoles, mais en même temps, ses parents n'avaient jamais essayé de le comprendre, de partager ses joies et ses peines. Ils l'avaient laissé partir et ne prirent quasiment jamais de nouvelles de lui. Les seules fois où il vit son père, c'était quand ce dernier exigea des remboursements pour toutes les années où il avait payé des établissements privés. Severus lui jeta son argent à la figure et ne le revit plus jusqu'à sa mort, lors d'un accident de voiture. Quant à sa mère, quand elle atteignit l'âge de la retraite, il la plaça dans une maison où elle connut, comme toujours, des amourettes douces mais fictives. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'elle était morte de maladie.

Il s'était donc retrouvé orphelin assez jeune, et ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, c'était que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa vie : il était toujours seul, avec un trou à la place du cœur, et des espoirs envolés. Sirius avait su colorer son existence, lui donner de la substance. Vivre avec lui, honnêtement, n'était que du bonheur. Mais Severus ne croyait pas au bonheur, pour lui, toute chose était éphémère. Il n'agissait pas comme les autres, ne pensait pas comme les autres. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance comme les autres. Pas d'amis sur lesquels compter, pas de parents sur lesquels s'appuyer… Il était un homme blessé intérieurement mais qui avait toujours fait avec. Parce que c'était comme ça. point barre.

Cette virée dans Paris lui avait plus ou moins remis les idées en place et il était rentré chez lui vers huit heures du matin. et là, il vit que sa maison était fermée, avec du ruban en plastique jaune et rouge. Aussitôt, il appela Isaline, qui ne répondit pas, puis Harry. ce dernier, d'une voix froide et tranchante au possible l'informa que Sirius avait essayé de se suicider.

En entendant ses mots, c'était comme si son cœur était tombé. Comme si le ciel s'effondrait sur sa tête, brisant son crâne et tout son vieux corps de professeur. La gorge nouée, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur et l'esprit paniqué, il demanda des détails au jeune homme qui lui donna juste l'adresse de l'hôpital et celle du commissariat où Isaline était retenue.

Severus passa à l'hôpital, paniqué et le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais les infirmières refusèrent de le laisser entrer. Néanmoins, elles l'informèrent que son compagnon s'était ouvert les veines dans sa baignoire, tard dans la nuit. Severus avait été à deux doigts de s'effondrer, ses jambes supportant mal le poids de cette nouvelle. Il voyait Sirius boire, s'enivrer, jusqu'à perdre rationalité parce qu'il pensait que son compagnon ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il le voyait se traîner dans la salle de bain et s'ouvrir les veines.

Mais comment diable avait-il pu survivre ? Avait-il appelé Isaline ? Que faisait-elle au commissariat ?

Il fila là-bas pour donner sa déposition, signalant ses activités de la nuit passée et put donner un ou deux témoins qui auraient pu se souvenir de lui. Puis, il retourna à l'hôpital et un médecin, un certain Dr Petit, lui dit qu'Isaline et Sirius dormaient dans la chambre. Qu'il allait bien. Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais il refusa de le laisser entrer.

Severus alla alors chez Remus et Nymph'. Il avait envie d'aller se coucher, se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il avait envie de plonger la tête dans une bassine, hurler de colère, prendre une douche froide, pleurer… il avait envie de tout effacer et de tout recommencer. De prendre Sirius dans ses bras, de lui demander pardon. De lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, qu'il n'était qu'un abruti. Que sans lui, il n'était rien. il n'existait pas.

Il l'aimait. Plus que tout. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, surtout. C'était con à dire, mais… il était l'homme de sa vie. De sa triste et misérable vie.

Chez Remus, Severus subit les hurlements hystériques de Nymph' qui le gifla violemment, les yeux emplis de larmes, avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Puis, il parla à Remus, sonné et halluciné par tout ce qui s'était passé. Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, ce qui l'avait mené à claquer la porte. Le professeur resta peu de temps, Remus se mettant lui aussi à lui faire des reproches. Severus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : Sirius avait manqué de mourir et il se sentait coupable comme jamais. Il récupéra donc Saphira, puis rentra chez lui.

Mollement, Severus posa son bras sur ses yeux. Puis, peu à peu, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le sentiment atroce de la culpabilité lui rongeait le cœur. Surtout depuis qu'il était revenu de l'hôpital, après sa troisième visite de la journée. Là, il avait trouvé Sirius éveillé, pâle et fatigué, mais réveillé. Severus aurait voulu l'étreinte, s'excuser, se mettre à genoux s'il le désirait. Qu'importe. Il avait failli le perdre, tirer un trait sur son existence, qui ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Mais Sirius avait repoussé sa main. il s'était mis à pleurer et lui avait demandé de partir.

Il ne voulait pas le voir.

Pas après ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Pas après avoir vu le visage d'Isaline, pâle, cerné, humide de larmes.

Pas après avoir fait cette bêtise irrationnelle.

Il ne voulait pas le voir. Ni lui ni personne.

Alors Severus partit, sans un mot de plus. Il rentra à nouveau chez lui. S'écroula sur son canapé. et pleura un long moment, regrettant son comportement, cette porte qu'il avait claquée. Regrettant d'avoir laissé Sirius seul, alors qu'il le savait fragile et capable de tout.

Il se maudit. Lui et son caractère. Lui et la vie, qui leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple :** Harry / Draco.

**Rating :** M.

Bonsoir à tous !

**Lys :** Bonsoir ! Et oui, nous sommes toujours en vie !

Mais très fatiguées… Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour autant de retard mais j'étais fatiguée ces derniers temps, beaucoup de travail à la faculté et j'ai eu du mal à allier fiction et études, donc j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Le prochain chapitre mettra tout autant de temps à arriver étant donné que mes partiels arrivent à grands pas.

**Lys :** Nous sommes donc désolées pour le manque de régularité de cette fiction…

… Mais il se trouve que j'ai une vie à côté et voilà… Cela dit je ne vous oublie pas, loin de là, je pense à vous bien sûr.

**Lys :** Ainsi, voici ce nouveau chapitre tout chaud qui, nous l'espérons, répondra à vos attentes :). Je vous avertis cependant qu'il y a des passages qui n'ont pas été corrigés par mes beta, pour diverses raisons, mais qui le seront quand ma beta reviendra (c'est complexe cette histoire Oo).

Oui un peu XD. Donc, je remercie, pour ce chapitre, Lily Joke qui en a corrigé une bonne partie et Havirnyrce Vince qui en a corrigé une bonne partie aussi (merci de m'avoir sorti de la mouiiiiiise encore une fois XD). Je remercie aussi soizic qui a intérêt à écrire pour le concours de manyfic sinon la fiction va mal se terminer (vous voilà prévenus ! XD), Lady Rose qui me menace tout le temps (mais c'est pour la bonne cause), Drakky qui m'encourage aussi (même si elle n'est pas arrivée jusque là XD), Gevoel qui m'a fait un dessin, Jojo Aquarius qui lit toujours ma fic en avant première et enfin Enais66 qui me soutient encore et encore ^^.

**Lys :** Je crois qu'on a tout fait… Ah non, il y a aussi Olorin qui est en train de fonder le club « Théo et Seamus en force ! » auquel nous pensons beaucoup pour ses gentils messages de menaces, parmi tant d'autres…

Heu… D'ailleurs, en parlant de menace, je vais pas tarder à en recevoir, moi Oo.

**Lys :** … Genre dépôt de plainte ? XD

Ouais, voilà… T__T Sinon merci à tous de me laisser des reviews et ce depuis le début (Cléo McPhee, Talie Black… Tout tout plein de gens qui sont toujours là qui me font chaud au cœur à chaque fois qu'ils laissent des messages T__T et dont j'ai du mal à me souvenir parce qu'il esy 23h mais qui me font toujours très plaisir par leurs petites attentions T__T) et merci à ceux qui m'ont fait des dessins (qui seront sur mon blog dans la semaine, je m'en occupe !).

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 27

La vie avait repris son cours, d'une certaine manière. Pour Harry, c'était comme s'il avait ralenti de façon terrible, voire même irréversible.

Revenue de l'hôpital, Isaline s'était effondrée sur son lit. Puis, elle s'était lavée et était descendue dans le salon où Harry regardait la télé. Ils dînèrent devant la télévision, regardant une merde qui passait par là, puis ils allèrent se coucher. Chacun dans leur lit. Harry ne trouva pas le sommeil et, une heure après s'être couché, il entendit des pas dans le couloir et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Puis, une couette qui se soulève et un corps chaud se blottir contre lui. il avait refermé ses bras sur sa tante, qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Sirius arriva chez eux. Remus était allé le chercher à l'hôpital, lui proposant de venir vivre chez eux. Il se doutait que les choses ne seraient pas faciles entre lui et Severus, d'où sa proposition. Sirius avait accepté, ne sachant où aller. N'importe où, sauf chez lui. Il ne voulait pas voir Severus, ni cette maison. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé, en lui, et il n'était pas prêt à revoir son compagnon.

Il avait trop d'impact sur lui, trop d'influence. Et c'était mauvais, ça. C'était mauvais, parce qu'il suffisait d'un mot pour que Sirius veuille mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne voulait même pas savoir si Severus l'avait vraiment trompé ou quitté. En claquant la porte, même si c'était par pure colère, cela signifiait que c'était terminé. Que Severus en avait eu marre de lui, de son comportement, de son caractère. Et Sirius, qui avait mal, ne voulait pas penser à tout cela…

Ainsi, en sortant de l'hôpital, Sirius voulut voir Isaline. Pour lui demander pardon, encore une fois. Il s'en voulait comme jamais. Il en avait eu, pourtant, des occasions de maudire son existence. Mais là, c'était pire encore. Sous les effets de l'alcool, en l'entendant dire qu'elle était chez les parents de Rémi et qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir, il s'était senti abandonné. Comme si elle le remplaçait par un autre. L'alcool avait toujours eu des effets négatifs sur lui et il en était venu à tenter la Mort. Ce qui le blessait le plus, ce qui entraînait un remord sans nom et une honte inimaginable, c'était le fait qu'elle l'ait trouvé. Qu'elle l'ait vu dans cette baignoire pleine de sang, les veines ouvertes. Qu'elle ait essayé de le réanimer, de le réveiller… Et que, quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouve au commissariat, pour y passer la nuit…

Ce n'était pas la prison. Même pas un avant-goût. Mais en l'imaginant derrière des barreaux, Sirius avait paniqué et piqué une formidable crise d'hystérie.

Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne méritait pas de se retrouver derrière des barreaux alors qu'elle lui avait encore sauvé la vie. Elle ne méritait pas cette souffrance, cette peur, cette angoisse…

Il avait longtemps pleuré, dans son lit, se maudissant de la faire souffrir ainsi. Elle, et Harry, qui lui avait donné de son sang pour qu'il puisse survivre. Et Nymph' et Remus, aussi, l'une ayant passé des heures au commissariat en son rongeant les sangs et l'autre traînant dans l'hôpital pour savoir comment il allait. A se demander pourquoi ils étaient toujours là pour lui, pourquoi ils étaient toujours présents dans sa vie, au lieu de le rejeter, de lui cracher à la figure qu'ils en avaient assez de son comportement.

Chez Isaline, c'était Harry qui lui avait ouvert, le teint un peu pâle et des cernes sous les yeux. Aussitôt qu'il le vit, Harry lui sauta au cou et le serra fort dans ses bras, éclatant aussitôt en sanglots. Sirius tenta maladroitement de le calmer, lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il ne devrait pas être dans un état pareil à cause d'une ordure comme lui. Mais son filleul lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait eu peur, que la vie ne serait pas pareille s'il n'était plus là… Que de mots d'amour qui firent monter les larmes aux yeux de l'écrivain, alors que dans ses bras fatigués, le corps du jeune homme tremblait, secoué par les sanglots.

Il repensa à l'enfant qu'il avait connu, ce gosse de dix ans qui souriait de toutes ses dents, son cartable sur le dos, quand il venait le chercher à l'école. A ce bébé qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras à sa naissance, ému comme jamais. A cet adolescent qui grattaient les cordes de sa guitare, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice.

Et à ce grand garçon qui avait failli perdre un père et un grand frère à la fois, un personnage central de sa vie.

Quand Harry fut calmé et qu'il eut séché ses larmes, Sirius entra avec Remus. Alors Isaline apparut, dans un peignoir trop grand, rose saumon. Elle paraissait encore plus fatiguée que Harry, n'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Sans écouter un seul mot de Sirius, elle s'avança vers lui en tendant les bras comme une enfant quémandeuse de câlins. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait serré comme un nounours, avec douceur et tendresse.

Puis, elle lui avait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Tu pues le médicament. Va prendre une douche. »

Puis, elle était repartie dans le salon, où elle somnolait devant la télévision. Ébranlé, Sirius avait lancé un regard à Remus qui lui avait fait un léger sourire, et il avait argumenté : c'était vrai qu'il sentait mauvais.

Au final, Sirius était venu vivre chez eux. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait tenté de se suicider et il avait du mal à s'en remettre. Il ne passait pas une nuit en dehors du lit d'Isaline, où ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Harry savait qu'elle voulait qu'il soit là parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il fasse une bêtise autre part. Elle voulait le surveiller, être sûre qu'il aille bien, prendre soin de lui, pour qu'il ne refasse plus jamais ça…

Elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre ce genre de scène, plus jamais de sa vie. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre le moment où son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, quelques secondes à peine, avant que le plafond ne s'écroule sur sa tête et que ses jambes aient du mal à tenir droites. Plus jamais elle ne voulait voir de sang sur la céramique blanche d'une baignoire ni sur les poignets ouverts d'une personne. Plus jamais. De la vie.

Alors elle le voulait avec elle, même si elle savait qu'il ne courrait aucun danger chez Remus et Nymph'. Elle voulait le tenir dans ses bras et lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui en voulait à mort, qu'elle irait le chercher en Enfer si jamais il recommençait et qu'elle ne se louperait pas pour lui faire payer une bonne fois pour toutes les misères qu'il lui avait faites, mais qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout. Parce que c'était Sirius, son sale cabot à elle, son écrivain et son beau brun à elle.

L'amour, ça ne se contrôle pas. Et elle avait vécu trop de choses pour supporter son absence. Les reproches viendraient plus tard, d'abord il fallait le rassurer. Et se rassurer, aussi…

**OoO**

Le tatouage sur lequel il travaillait était somme toute assez banal : des cerises sur un mollet. Pourtant, il se sentait fatiguée. En effet, ils avaient enchaîné les rendez-vous, vu que la boutique avait été fermée le lendemain de la tentative de suicide de Sirius. Les clients s'étaient montrés tolérants mais il avait quand même bien fallu caser quelques heures pour eux dans leurs journées, ce qui n'était guère évident. Leurs pauses se trouvaient donc réduites, surtout qu'Isaline ne travaillait pas. Elle se sentait épuisée émotionnellement et n'avait pas envie de travailler, hormis quand il fallait faire des piercings : cela avait le mérite d'être assez rapide.

Dans le fond, Isaline ne s'était toujours pas remise de ce qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit-là et elle ne voulait voir personne. Ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voie dans son état. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait ordonné à Harry et Nymph' de ne pas laisser Rémi entrer avant au moins une semaine.

Il était passé, pourtant. Plus d'une fois. Il répétait à Harry et Nymph' qu'il voulait voir Isaline, ne serait-ce que deux minutes. Mais ils étaient obligés de lui fermer la porte au nez, d'un air désolé. Isaline ne voulait personne chez elle, tant qu'elle n'était pas remise. Théo, Ron, Cho passèrent les uns après les autres, mais Harry dut secouer la tête : elle ne voulait pas.

Pourtant, Théo insista, très inquiet pour tous les deux. Même s'il passait son temps à taquiner Isaline, qui en faisait de même, c'était une femme importante pour lui, d'un point de vu sentimental. Elle avait été là pour lui faire la conduite accompagnée, elle était au garde-à-vous à chacun de ses anniversaires… Des petites attentions, toutes bêtes, aussi, qui lui allaient droit au cœur. Mais il ne put la voir, ni elle ni Sirius, qui était encore plus casanier qu'elle. Il aurait pourtant voulu lui parler, prendre de ses nouvelles, tout comme Molly et Arthur Weasley qui insistèrent lourdement pour les voir et les deux employés eurent un mal fou à les faire partir.

Toutes ces attentions, tous ces coups de téléphone, mails et textos étaient de bonnes intentions et les deux tatoueurs savaient que leurs malades étaient touchés par de telles pensées pour eux, mais cela les motivait encore moins à sortir.

Harry supportait mal cette situation. Tous les deux ne se lâchaient pas et faisaient peu de choses de leurs journées. Sirius n'allait pas bien, c'était visible, et ce pour tout un tas de raisons que Harry connaissait parfaitement. Quant à Isaline, elle était sur le qui-vive continuellement, incapable de se détendre vraiment, même quand elle dormait. Harry les voyait peu, faisant tourner la boutique et enchaînant les rendez-vous. Il se doutait que cela durerait bien une semaine, ou plutôt deux, voire même trois. Même si Isaline se remettait à travailler, pas sûr qu'elle soit motivée pour se charger des papiers.

Par chance, le week-end commencerait le soir-même. Il avait envie de se reposer et de se changer les idées. Lui aussi était affecté par tout ça, par cette soirée et cette nuit horribles qu'il avait passées. D'ailleurs, ses amis l'avaient bien enguirlandé pendant des heures parce qu'il n'avait appelé personne, en particulier Théo. Harry était toujours là quand il avait besoin de quelque chose, que ce soit un besoin de faire une pause et donc de dormir chez lui ou un simple problème de fuite d'eau. Et le fait qu'il ne l'ait même pas contacté le mettait dans une colère pas possible : non seulement il l'avait engueulé au téléphone, mais aussi de face et par Facebook… Au point que tout le monde se demanda pourquoi deux aussi bons amis se disputaient…

Bref. Harry s'était fait disputer par tout le monde, sauf Draco qui resta relativement silencieux par rapport à ça. Oh, il l'appelait tous les soirs, pour savoir comment il allait, lui et les deux autres, mais il ne faisait jamais référence à cette nuit qu'il avait passé seul. L'entendre lui faisait du bien, il lui changeait les idées à lui parler d'autre chose que de tatouages ou autres. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien voulu le voir, mais ce soir, il avait plus envie de dormir qu'autre chose.

Il termina le tatouage de cerise, assez simple, puis fit payer la cliente. Il était sept heures du soir, c'était la dernière personne qu'ils attendaient. Nymph' était en train de nettoyer le sol de la boutique et, une fois que Harry eut emmené la caisse dans la cave, où beaucoup de choses dans la boutique étaient rangées, comme l'encre ou les piercings, il remonta pour ranger les machines dans l'arrière-boutique, alors qu'Isaline préparait le dîner, en peignoir, Sirius près d'elle en train de lire un bouquin sur la table de la cuisine. Alors qu'il entrait dans l'arrière-boutique, il entendit des voix derrière la porte qu'il allait pousser. Il stoppa son geste, entendit la voix de Nymph', puis une autre plus masculine. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit la porte.

De suite, ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco, son sac de cours sur l'épaule et les mains dans les poches. Quand il arriva, le blond lui fit un sourire séducteur et Harry eu comme un flash back : cela lui rappelait les premières fois où Draco avait franchi les portes vitrées de la boutique, sûr de lui et séducteur, dans le but de le conquérir. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de ça…

« Tiens Harry, ce client voulait te voir, mais il n'a pas pris rendez-vous, lui dit Nymph' avec un sourire.

- Et qu'est-ce que ce client voudrait ?

- Savoir si l'actuel gérant de cette boutique pourrait m'accorder un rendez-vous. »

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Harry se rapprocha de lui et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille alors que le blond posait sa main sur sa nuque pour ensuite l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Puis, ils se séparèrent et Draco posa une main sur une de ses hanches, l'autre toujours dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es libre ce soir ?

- Je suis fatigué, répondit Harry, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas spécialement de bonne compagnie.

- On ne va pas faire tout Paris. Déjà dîner. Puis un ciné si tu en as envie. Sinon, je te ramène. »

Harry hocha la tête : cette proposition lui allait. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la boutique pour prendre son manteau. Quand il revint, lui et Draco aidèrent Nymph' à ranger la boutique, puis il sortit avec son petit ami. Il avait garé sa voiture juste devant l'entrée de la boutique, Harry s'assit sur le siège passager avec un léger soupir. Draco le rejoignit, s'installant derrière le volant, puis il démarra.

Il y eut un long silence, pas vraiment pesant, mais qui mettait Draco un peu mal-à-l'aise. Harry ne parlait pas, il regardait droit devant lui, le visage perdu, fatigué.

« Tu peux allumer la musique, si tu veux, proposa Draco en ralentissant.

- Oh non. J'ai trop entendu de bruit, aujourd'hui.

- Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué, remarqua-t-il tout en s'arrêtant à un feu.

- J'ai mal aux yeux, surtout. Et un peu à la tête. »

Harry retira ses lunettes et se massa les yeux, puis le front. Il lui faisait penser à un enfant, mais avec un visage plus adulte.

« Et puis je ne dors pas bien.

- Tu veux dormir chez moi, ce soir ?

- Non, c'est bon. T'es gentil. »

Harry lui fit un léger sourire. Le genre de sourire qui rappelait à Draco pourquoi il avait craqué pour lui. Pourquoi il avait autant été séduit par cet homme, si différent de lui d'un point de vue social ou financier, mais aussi concernant le caractère.

Ces récentes disputes leur avaient fait du mal, c'était vrai. Draco avait demandé une pause, afin de se remettre les idées en place et de se venger, d'une certaine façon. Mais il n'avait pas tenu et, quand il essaya de se rattraper, ce fut Harry qui demanda une pause, afin qu'ils réfléchissent vraiment. Mais aucun des deux ne tint.

Cependant, cela leur avait quand même servi de leçon. Alors qu'il le voyait ainsi dans sa voiture, un léger sourire aux lèvres et détendu, Draco se rappelait pourquoi il avait été charmé par ce tatoueur, pourquoi il avait ressenti un coup de foudre pareil pour lui. Et, tout en conduisant, il se disait que, si tout était à refaire, il ne changerait rien. Les disputes étaient un signe de mésentente, mais il y en avait dans tous les couples, et elles montraient qu'il y avait des problèmes à résoudre, des avis différents, une communication.

Et, dans le fond, il préférait se disputer avec Harry pour mieux le redécouvrir ensuite, lever la voix pour que tout s'arrange et comprendre ce qui lui avait vraiment plu chez lui, plutôt que laisser le temps faire les choses, les atténuer, puis détruire l'amour qui les liait.

Ça faisait du bien de retrouver leur complicité. Sa présence près de lui le détendait, lui faisait oublier la semaine qu'il venait de passer. Même le silence de la voiture lui paraissait agréable, à présent. Harry se reposait à côté de lui, les yeux à demi fermés.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans un restaurant italien. La soirée fut agréable. Harry semblait fatigué, mais il souriait tout en lui parlant, riait parfois, passait un regard perdu sur les cartes, ne sachant quoi prendre, avant de jouer avec sa cuillère en attendant le dessert : deux boules de glace, qu'il mangeait comme un gamin. Quand le serveur apporta les desserts, Harry se jeta sur sa crème glacée.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable, toi…

- Mange ta tarte aux pommes et laisse-moi tranquille, répliqua Harry, l'air vexé.

- Tu m'as manqué. »

Harry, sa cuillère argentée dans la bouche, leva ses yeux vert émeraude vers lui et le regarda intensément. Comme si, parce son simple regard, il lui répondait.

Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Lentement, Draco prit la main libre de Harry et la porta à ses lèvres, ignorant les regards peut-être posés sur eux, baisant le dos de sa main légèrement. A peine un effleurement.

Ce geste alluma un feu dans le corps du tatoueur qui rougit, alors que son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Puis Draco lui jeta un regard de braise. Incendiaire. Celui d'un félin, qui aurait enfin trouvé sa proie.

Harry répondit à son regard. Plus passif. Avec une pointe de défi.

A cet instant-là, il sut qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui ce soir-là. Mais seulement le lendemain matin…

**OoO**

Encore une fois, le médecin passa chez eux. Nymph' et Remus étaient là : dans la nuit, Sirius avait fait une crise de nerfs et s'était enfilé une bouteille d'alcool, avant d'être arrêté par Isaline qui lui mit une baffe retentissante, ce qui le calma trop peu. Harry, réveillé par tout ce grabuge, se leva et vit sa tante et son parrain se disputer. Voyant cette bouteille traîner sur la table basse, un verre cassé sur le sol et ces deux personnes crier l'une sur l'autre, il se mit en colère et se disputa violemment avec son parrain. Ivre, ce dernier laissa passer des paroles qui dépassaient sa pensée. Il blessa donc son filleul qui s'enferma dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain à midi. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Harry voulut bien ouvrir sa porte à Sirius qui s'excusa, les genoux à terre.

En bas, Isaline préparait le déjeuner en compagnie de Nymph' et Remus qui avaient été alertés par la tatoueuse, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer Sirius et convaincre Harry d'ouvrir sa porte. Remus lui fit la réflexion que Harry était le portrait craché de sa tutrice : il était persuadé que le jeune homme avait autant tardé juste pour faire culpabiliser son parrain. Isaline avait préféré ne pas répondre.

Enfin bref. Rémi passa à nouveau ce jour-là, dans l'après-midi. Étant dans une tenue peu présentable, à savoir un vieux jogging et un pull trop grand, Isaline demanda à Nymph' d'aller voir qui c'était, mais de ne laisser entrer personne. La tatoueuse alla alors ouvrir, et découvrit à nouveau Rémi Petit sur le pas de la porte. Il lui sortit le discours habituel, les mêmes inquiétudes et le même désir de la voir, le même besoin de lui parler. Ne pouvant plus supporter son visage inquiet, ses yeux emplis de remords, Nymph' finit par fermer la porte pour converser avec lui dehors, de façon à ne pas être entendue.

Ainsi, postée sur le perron, Nymph' écouta le médecin lui dire qu'il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir retenu Isaline, et son fils aussi. Il lui avait dit des choses blessantes, dans la vaine tentative de la faire rester, et le résultat était que son meilleur ami avait tenté la Mort. Il avait du mal à dormir, à rester concentrer sur son travail, ne sachant comment Isaline allait. Elle devait lui en vouloir à mort, c'était certain. Et il voulait essayer de se faire pardonner, lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait l'aider… qu'il était désolé…

Alors la tatoueuse soupira et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Rémi, arrêtez de vous prendre la tête avec tout ça. Isaline va bien. Enfin, elle a du mal à s'en remettre, mais elle va remonter la pente. Tout ce dont elle a besoin, c'est qu'on la laisse tranquille.

- Elle m'en veut et je…

- Isaline ne vous en veut pas. »

Rémi ne sut comment réagir à ces mots, alors que le sourire de Nymph' demeurait sur ses lèvres, aussi doux que son regard.

« Elle n'est pas comme ça, vous savez. Elle ne vous en veut pas, ni à votre fils, Allan. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, tout ça. »

Si, c'était de sa faute. C'était de sa faute si cet homme était passé à l'acte. Un homme avait failli mourir à cause de lui…

« Vous ne connaissez pas Sirius. C'est quelqu'un de bien, vous savez. Quelqu'un qui a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, et qu'Isaline a toujours soutenu. Il ne peut pas vivre sans elle et il s'inquiète toujours quand elle fréquente quelqu'un. Vous n'êtes pas le premier qu'il teste, vous savez.

- Je…

- Votre réaction était normale et Isaline ne vous en veut pas du tout. Ni elle, ni personne. Elle est au-delà de ça.

- Pourtant, au commissariat… »

Elle avait repoussé sa main. Sans un regard pour lui, le visage fermé, cerné, elle avait repoussa la main tendre qui voulait toucher son épaule, avant de quitter le commissariat, le corps raide et tendu. Cette image l'avait bouleversé, celui d'une femme blessée qui, malgré tout, parvenait à avancer, à rester droite, malgré le choc.

« Vous savez, Remi, fit Nymph' tout en se frictionnant les épaules, Isaline se fiche pas mal des apparences. Avoir la jambe dans le plâtre ou se montrer à moitié nue devant nous ne lui pose aucun problème. Mais… Se montrer complètement décomposée, fatiguée, à deux doigts de s'écrouler, ça, c'est pas possible. Alors que c'est normal comme réaction, aussi, c'est normal qu'elle ne soit pas bien après ce qu'elle a vécu. Mais non. Elle ne veut pas se montrer dans un tel état. Ne croyez pas qu'on la voit beaucoup, elle passe son temps avec Sirius qui est dans le même état qu'elle, Harry les voit juste aux repas. Elle a toujours besoin de se montrer forte et en bonne santé. »

Avoir la jambe cassée, c'était quelque chose qui pouvait arriver et on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre ça. Mais être dans un tel état de faiblesse la forçait à rester calfeutrée chez elle à attendre que ça passe, à attendre d'être enfin présentable.

« D'autres personnes sont venues lui rendre visite, mais elle ne veut voir personne. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle vous a repoussé : elle avait honte que le voyez dans un état pareil. Attendez qu'elle reprenne du poil de la bête et elle vous ouvrira sa porte avec plaisir.

- Ca ne me dérange pas de la voir faible, je veux l'aider, protesta Rémi. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, à se cacher chez elle. Ce n'est pas en attendant que…

- On n'a pas le choix. »

Le visage de Nymph' semblait s'être un peu assombri, surtout son regard, baissé vers un point invisible au sol.

« Elle ne veut pas, donc on ne fait pas. Vous savez… Isaline, c'est un peu comme notre maman. »

Elle leva le visage vers le médecin, ses yeux noisette rencontrant les siens. Il pouvait y voir une sorte de tendresse, pas dirigée vers lui, mais vers cette femme qui devait somnoler sur le canapé devant sa télévision.

« Moi… J'ai pas eu une belle vie. Enfin, j'ai vécu une période… très difficile. Où j'ai été seule, et personne ne m'aidait. J'ai fait des bêtises, et par chance, un homme a bien voulu de moi. Il a bien voulu m'épouser et me donner un enfant. Je suis heureuse, maintenant, mais c'est uniquement grâce à Isaline. Elle m'a donné un toit, de quoi manger, m'habiller… Un travail, et un honneur. Elle m'a tout donné. Et Harry… C'est son fils. C'est un orphelin, qui lui a donné beaucoup de soucis, mais qu'elle aime à la folie. Et Sirius… C'est encore autre chose. Mais quelque chose de fort les lie, tous les deux. Le même amour que vous devez éprouver pour votre sœur. »

Rémi ne sut pas quoi dire. Il comprenait de plus en plus qu'Isaline était une femme spéciale, qui savait rire et sourire, avec une mentalité qui lui permettait d'être complice avec un adolescent comme Allan, mais qui avait assez vécu, aussi, pour pouvoir discuter de problèmes graves, pour pouvoir gérer des situations où la panique était la seule voie envisageable.

« Revenez dans quelques jours. Et dites à votre fils de ne pas se prendre la tête. »

Rémi hocha la tête : il attendrait un peu. Au fond de lui-même, il était soulagé, même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué ouvertement. Il embrassa les joues de Nymph' et s'en alla, après l'avoir remerciée.

**OoO**

La maison était vide. Et il avait l'impression que lui-même était vide.

Pourtant, la vie l'avait amené à toujours être seul, à aimer le silence et la tranquillité, cette intimité qu'il ne partageait avec personne. C'était ainsi, Severus Rogue était un homme solitaire qui n'avait besoin de personne. C'était sans doute parce que la vie n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec lui et qu'il avait été trop déçu pour envisager d'emprunter ce chemin basique, à savoir une vie harmonieuse en couple.

Ce chemin banal, il ne l'avait pris que lorsque Sirius se présenta à lui, un sale cabot qui envahissait son quotidien de façon plus ou moins agréable. un sale gamin qui lui avait pourri la vie, mais dont Severus était tombé secrètement amoureux. C'était peut-être à cause de cet amour manqué qu'il devint aussi solitaire, accordant peu de confiance aux hommes. Jusqu'à le retrouver. Jusqu'à découvrir l'homme aimant, attentionné et vivant qui se cachait derrière cette image de séducteur.

Dans le fond, Severus Rogue n'avait aimé qu'un seul homme dans sa vie, et il l'avait épousé. Enfin, pacsé, on disait. Mais la bague qu'il portait au doigt, cette maison qu'ils avaient achetée, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient mariés. Et malgré leurs disputes, leurs mésententes, Severus était fier d'avoir épousé Sirius, qui lui apportait chaque jour du bonheur.

Son orgueil les avait pourtant amenés à se séparer. Car telle était la situation actuelle : ils étaient séparés. Pas officiellement, pas pour longtemps. Mais ils ne vivaient plus ensemble. Sirius était parti chez Isaline, qui devait prendre soin de lui tout en essayant de se guérir elle-même, et Severus ne savait pas du tout quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait.

Il n'était jamais allé le voir. Il aurait pu. Mais le professeur préférait attendre un peu. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, loin de là, mais il préférait lui laisser un peu de temps. La colère, la souffrance et la déception, voilà ce que Sirius devait ressentir en ce moment-même. Alors Severus attendait le moment où il pourrait enfin le voir.

Juste le voir. Regarder son visage, toucher ses joues, scruter ses yeux, pour être certain qu'il allait bien. Regarder ses poignets, aussi, ses poignets tailladés par des lames de rasoirs. Lui demander pardon, lui jurer qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Qu'il prendrait soin de lui, qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal…

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Severus avouerait qu'il souffrait lui aussi. Il avait perdu tout goût à la vie, ses cours se déroulaient dans une ambiance tendue, il était exécrable autant avec ses élèves qu'avec ses collègues. Il avait même rembarré le jeune Draco Malfoy, qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il devait comprendre. En fait, Sirius lui manquait, à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sa voix, de son rire… Tout lui manquait. il y avait des pièces non terminées dans la maison, quelques meubles à monter… son ordinateur dans le bureau, où son roman stagnait… ses photos… leurs photos, où ils étaient tous les deux, si différents et ensemble pourtant…

Un soir, alors qu'il était déprimé, il prit toutes les bouteilles d'alcool rangées dans le meuble du salon et les avait jetées à la poubelle, se régalant du bruit du verre brisé qui s'entrechoque. Puis, il était monté et avait pris un roman au hasard parmi ceux que Sirius avait écrits et n'avait pu s'empêcher de verser une petite larme quand il lut le premier qu'il avait écrit en français, sorti quelques mois après leur mise en couple : c'était leur histoire. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Sirius quand il lisait ces mots, quand certaines de ses expressions lui sautaient aux yeux, quand il lui déclarait ses sentiments avec fougue… l'accident de voiture, leur premier rendez-vous, sa demande en mariage…

Severus se souvenait encore de la première fois où il avait tenu le livre : il avait haussé un sourcil et avait demandé bien gentiment à son compagnon qui était « cet homme disgracieux avec le nez de travers ». Sirius était devenu rouge pivoine et avait balbutié quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Rogue n'avait pas pris ça pour lui, car même si son nez n'était pas de travers, il n'était pas spécialement gracieux. Et il fallait dire que la vision transformée que Sirius avait de lui dans le livre était assez troublante… et il ricana quand il lut « le petit neveu binoclard » et « la folle-dingue aux cheveux fuchsia ».

Des souvenirs, tout ça… que des souvenirs… souvenir d'une vie où il était heureux et où il avait tout gâché. Il se sentait responsable de ce suicide, de la frénésie de ces mains qui cherchaient de quoi se trancher les poignets. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute, et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il restait chez lui à se lamenter : jamais il n'oserait regarder Sirius, l'homme qu'il aimait, dans les yeux après ce qu'il avait fait. Et comment réagirait Sirius, aussi ? Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et qu'adviendrait-il, au bout de ses réflexions ? Demanderait-il une pause ? Severus n'en savait rien.

Et il avait peur. Peur que le seul homme qui avait su remuer quelque chose en lui le quitte. Car alors, sa vie aurait encore moins de sens qu'avant leur véritable rencontre…

**OoO**

« C'est vrai ?

- Oui, il l'a décidé aujourd'hui.

- Ça devrait lui faire du bien.

- Je sais pas… Tu sais, il a du mal à parler aux psychiatres, et généralement, il arrête au bout de deux ou trois séances…

- Peut-être qu'il fera un effort cette fois-ci. Il a quand même voulu se suicider et ça a chamboulé sa vie…

- Je sais… J'espère que ça va aller mieux.

- Harry, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire…

- Rien que le fait de te parler me soulage. J'ose pas trop parler de ça à Draco, je lui ai bien assez pris la tête avec tout ça.

- Hey, en temps que petit ami, il doit être là pour te soutenir, vieux !

- Ron, à chaque fois que l'un de nous deux doit se faire consoler, ça tombe toujours sur moi. Je ne le console jamais, moi…

- Normal, c'est un type sans histoire. Il a pas de parrain qui sort de prison ni d'ex petit ami violent.

- Pas faux… D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, comment ça va avec Hermione ?

- C'est de la folie ! Elle passe me voir presque tous les jours, elle est aux petits soins ! J'ai trop honte avec mon plâtre mais bon, au moins elle vient me voir et elle voit plus son ex. Il parait qu'il est rentré au pays.

- Alors, elle t'a trompé ?

- Lâche-moi la grappe avec ça, crétin ! Non elle ne m'a pas trompé ! Et arrête de rire, je t'entends !

- Et ta sœur, elle est toujours avec son mec ?

- Nan, ils ont cassé. Ça t'étonne ?

- Pas du tout.

- Je te laisse, Neville a fait sauter les plombs avec la machine à laver. A plus !

- A plus. »

**OoO**

Cela devait bien faire deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry, et depuis que leur rendez-vous s'était conclu par un rejet du brun, Seamus ne se sentait pas très bien.

Oh, il s'en était remis. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry lui avait donné un quelconque espoir, dans le fond. Mais ça faisait toujours un peu mal car il éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour le brun, il avait toujours envie de le voir et même de l'embrasser. Mais il savait que ça tournerait très mal s'il retournait à la boutique, même si c'était juste pour lui dire bonjour. Et puis, il vivait actuellement un moment assez difficile avec la tentative de suicide de son parrain…

Seamus avait su accepter la situation, même si oublier Harry lui demanderait plus de temps, mais cela aurait pu être plus long que deux semaines si Théo n'avait pas été là. Car contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Théo fut toujours présent pour lui, l'écoutant quand il avait vraiment besoin de parler, même s'il devait faire semblant par moments. Néanmoins, il était toujours là et le savoir près de lui le rassurait : il n'était pas seul. Surtout que Théo se montrait moins taquin que d'habitude, acceptant que Seamus se blottisse contre lui, même si ce dernier récoltait maints gémissements et plaintes d'un dégout non dissimulé. Avant qu'une main maladroite ne passe dans ses cheveux, apaisant le jeune homme tourmenté.

Il commençait donc doucement à s'en remettre mais il ne se sentait pas bien pour autant. Il se doutait qu'il avait dû faire de nombreux dommage dans le couple de Harry et Draco, et maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'il n'aurait jamais le brun, il regrettait son comportement. Jamais il n'aurait toléré qu'un élément extérieur à son couple vienne briser leur harmonie, donc la réaction de Draco à son encontre était compréhensible. Néanmoins, il aurait voulu lui demander pardon, s'excuser pour son comportement. Car Harry lui manquait, cette proximité qu'il avait eue avec lui, lui manquait.

Pendant ces deux semaines, Seamus avait bien réfléchi. Il s'était demandé ce qui lui plaisait vraiment chez Harry, hormis son physique, et il en avait conclu que, mis à part cela, il avait aimé chez lui ce côté ouvert et sympathique qui générait des amitiés. Seamus avait des copains, des petits copains, mais pas d'amis. Hormis Théo, qu'il considérait vraiment comme un ami. Et c'était cela qui lui manquait : cette proximité avec Harry, cette faculté qu'il avait de se lier d'amitié facilement, à plus ou moins long terme. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu, l'irlandais se rendait compte du vide que cela créait en lui : Draco ne lui parlait plus ni ne le regardait, Blaise en faisait de même, et Seamus n'avait plus aucun contact avec Harry et son entourage. Il se retrouvait seul, comme un con.

Il ne restait plus que Théo. Oh, il y avait bien les gens de la fac, Dean était toujours sur son dos, mais Seamus ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Un soir, fatigué et mélancolique, Seamus avait accepté sa proposition et ils étaient allés dîner. Cela s'était terminé dans le lit de Dean, Seamus à moitié ivre. Le lendemain, dégoûté parce qu'il avait fait, il se calfeutra chez lui sans se rendre en cours, et il éclata en sanglots que Théo rentra de sa journée de travail. L'étudiant le traita de sale pédale en manque de cul, d'homme facile, qui s'envoyait en l'air avec le premier venu. Blessé et encore plus dégouté, Seamus s'enferma dans sa chambre toute la nuit, maudissant Théo et son manque de tolérance.

Le lendemain, Seamus se rendit en cours et évita Dean, puis il alla travailler, gardant les enfants dont il avait la charge tous les jours de la semaine hormis le lundi et le week-end. Il aurait préféré ne pas y aller mais il ne pouvait y échapper, cette mère de famille avait besoin de lui. Une fois son travail achevé, Seamus rentra chez lui et s'attendit à recevoir les remontrances ou du moins le regard froid de Théo, ou pire encore, son indifférence. Il ne lui en voulait même pas pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, car dans le fond, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Mais au contraire, Théo se montra attentionné envers lui. Il l'emmena dîner dans une pizzeria du coin, puis ils allèrent au cinéma regarder le film du moment. Pendant la projection, Seamus posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Théo qui lui caressa les cheveux. L'irlandais se sentit alors requinqué et soutenu.

C'était cela qu'il aimait chez Théo : sa franchise et sa maladresse quand il s'agissait de consoler les gens. Mais cela avait quelque chose d'attendrissant, Seamus ne se formalisait même plus de ses gémissements de dégoût quand il le calait contre lui. Car, si vraiment Théo ne supportait pas son contact, il l'aurait repoussé de façon bien plus violente. Mais Théo l'acceptait de plus en plus, c'en devenait même troublant. Surtout pour Seamus.

Pour lui, Théo incarnait l'image même du mec intouchable. Jamais Seamus ne pourrait être troublé par un garçon pareil, déjà par son caractère, mais aussi par son comportement à son égard. C'était comme tenter de draguer Blaise Zabini, en pire, car Théo se braquait et se montrait particulièrement désagréable, pour ne pas dire vulgaire. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant Seamus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par son attitude. L'irlandais passait outre son physique, somme toute assez banal mais loin d'être désagréable, c'était plutôt ses gestes, sa façon de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, de lui parler avec franchise sans prendre de gants… Et puis Théo était proche de lui, il lui racontait des choses, lui parlait de son père, de sa mère décédée… Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de fort entre eux. De l'amitié. Et Seamus souhaitait que cela ne disparaisse jamais…

C'était à cela qu'il pensait, installé dans le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision, armé de la télécommande. Il zappait et resta sur une émission de TF1, _La ferme célébrité_. Il n'avait pas très faim et Théo rentrerait bientôt, donc il lui préparerait quelque chose de rapide si son ventre criait famine. A moins qu'il n'ait mangé dehors, ce qui était possible. L'irlandais s'allongea donc et put admirer un parfait exemple de la connerie humaine. Il était tellement abasourdi par toutes les bêtises que sortait Mickael Vendetta, l'un des candidats, qu'il continua à regarder, en se disant qu'il faudrait le payer pour adresser la parole à ce soi-disant « bo gosse ». Et il se demanda aussi quelles filles pouvaient être attirées par ce concentré d'égocentrisme, de narcissisme et d'hypocrisie.

Il était tellement passionné par ce qu'il regardait qu'il entendit à peine la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ce fut seulement quand il entendit la voix de Théo qu'il réalisa qu'il était rentré. Le sourire aux lèvres, Seamus s'arracha à sa contemplation du poste de télévision pour traîner ses jolies fesses jusqu'à l'entrée. Et il resta là, statufié.

Théo était en train de retirer ses pompes et son manteau, et près de lui, se tenait une jeune femme brune qu'il ne connaissait pas, portant une jupe s'arrêtant aux genoux et des collants, ainsi qu'une veste ouverte sur son décolleté.

« Salut Seam', fit Théo en se redressant.

- Salut…

- Je te présente Veronica, ma petite amie. Vero, je te présente Seamus, mon colocataire.

- Seamus ? Quel nom bizarre, fit-elle avec un sourire charmant. Enchantée. »

Elle lui fit la bise et Seamus répondit, comme dans un état second. Il la regarda retirer son manteau et le tendre à Théo qui l'accrocha. Puis, elle lui dit qu'elle avait besoin de s'absenter quelques minutes, et elle entra dans le logement, sûrement pour aller aux toilettes. Quand il entendit la porte se refermer sur elle, Seamus ne put empêcher ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

« Mais c'est quoi, cette greluche ? »

Théo haussa un sourcil avant de les froncer, l'air mécontent.

« T'as un problème ?

- Théo, tu me déçois, là. Je pensais que tu avais de meilleurs goûts que ça.

- Toi aussi, tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu avais de meilleurs goûts en matière d'homme, car quand on voit Dean, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un canon. »

Un point pour lui. Agacé, Théo alla dans la cuisine, sûrement pour préparer le repas. Seamus ne bougea pas. Une terrible jalousie monta dans son cœur et elle fut plus douloureuse encore quand Veronica revint dans l'entrée et chercha Théo, se faufilant contre lui. Le bras protecteur qu'il passa autour de sa taille et son baiser dans ses cheveux furent comme une aiguille plantée dans le cœur de Seamus. Ce dernier partit dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le voir avec cette greluche le mettait dans une rage folle…

**OoO**

« Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai demandé ce que tu trouvais à ton mec, moi, quand t'es sorti avec ?

- A qui tu parles ?

- Dray, lâche-moi…

- C'est qui Dray ? Oh ! Ton mec ! Passe-le-moi ! Passe-le-moi !

- Roseline, je t'en prie…

- Mais passe-le moi ! Il est trop beau, je veux au moins lui parler deux minutes !

- Les plus beaux ne sont pas toujours les plus intelligents…

- C'est sûr, quand on te regarde…

- Bon, tu passeras le bonjour à ton père de notre part.

- Non, raccroche paaaas !

- A plus, bisous. »

Harry reposa le combiné sur le support et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Avoir cette gamine au téléphone l'épuisait à chaque fois, et pourtant, cela n'arrivait pas si souvent, étant donné qu'elle parvenait à chopper Isaline à chaque fois qu'elle appelait pour prendre des nouvelles.

Draco, posté dans son dos, ses mains sur ses hanches, se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette Roseline. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas du tout qui pouvait être cette jeune fille, que Harry devait connaître assez bien pour lui avoir montré une de ses photos…

« Elle est épuisante…

- Qui est Roseline ? »

Harry tourna la tête, l'air étonné.

« Je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'elle ?

- Non, il ne me semble pas.

- C'est la demi-sœur de Tata. »

Draco eut l'air clairement surpris.

« Isaline a une sœur ?

- Une demi-sœur. Si tu me lâches, je te raconte tout. »

Draco le laissa de mauvaise grâce mais il voulait savoir toute l'histoire, donc il suivit Harry jusqu'à sa chambre. Son petit-ami lui raconta alors que la mère d'Isaline avait divorcé d'avec son mari sous la pression de sa fille, puis elle s'en était allée sans jamais donner de nouvelles. Jusqu'au jour où une gamine de douze ou treize ans, fatiguée et au bord du malaise, vint sonner à sa porte et lui demanda si elle était bien Isaline Anderson. Il s'avéra que la jeune fille n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, à moins que les quelques chips qu'elle grignota ici et là puissent compter pour un repas. Et une fois que l'adolescente fut rassasiée et confortablement installée dans le canapé, ils apprirent qu'elle était la demi-sœur d'Isaline.

Cette nouvelle ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la tatoueuse, qui dit à l'adolescente, appelée Roseline, qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec sa mère, et que pour elle, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie. Ainsi, elle ne considérait pas cette gamine comme faisant partie de sa famille. Et Roseline eut beau gueuler qu'elle était sa demi-sœur et qu'elle devait l'aider, Isaline n'abdiqua pas : cette fille était une parfaite inconnue pour elle.

Pourtant, Isaline la laissa vivre chez elle le temps de la convaincre de contacter ses parents. Son père et sa mère divorçaient, l'un ruiné par l'autre qui exigeait la garde de sa fille et une pension alimentaire astronomique. Elle parvint à calmer l'adolescente rebelle qui réclamait sans cesse de l'attention, se faisant tripoter les cheveux par Nymph', jouant à la console avec Harry, chantant avec Sirius ou se réfugiant dans les bras d'Isaline dès que cette dernière posait les fesses quelque part.

Finalement, Isaline finit par s'adoucir et accepter cette enfant près d'elle, cette enfant née d'une autre union, de celle d'une femme qu'elle détestait et d'un homme inconnu. Une enfant qui avait douze ou treize ans, alors qu'elle avait un peu plus de trente-cinq ans. Née parce que sa mère voulait une bague et un certificat de mariage. Qui manquait d'amour autant qu'Isaline elle-même en avait manqué, ou peut-être plus même, puisqu'elle était allée jusqu'à traverser la Grande-Bretagne pour trouver une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui avait l'âge d'être sa mère. Et qui à présent se blottissait contre elle, comme si elle le faisait depuis des années.

Quelques temps plus tard, Roseline dut rentrer chez elle. La petite famille la regarda partir, le cœur gros, et Isaline fut d'humeur noire pendant une bonne semaine. Sa mère et le père de Roseline divorcèrent et l'adolescente resta avec ce dernier. Elle ne manqua pas d'appeler régulièrement sa demi-sœur et de passer quelques semaines, pendant les vacances, avec elle. Le seul souci était que son père voyageait beaucoup, et elle était actuellement au Brésil, ce qui réduisait grandement ses chances de venir les voir…

« J'en reviens pas, fit Draco alors que son petit ami supprimait les textos de son téléphone portable. Isaline a une demi-sœur qui a… quoi… vingt ans de différence avec elle ?

- Un peu plus. En même temps, sa mère l'a eu quand elle avait à peu près quarante ans, ça va vite, et elle a eu Tata très jeune.

- C'est étonnant qu'Isaline ait repoussé Roseline…

- Elle savait que sa mère viendrait la voir un jour ou l'autre, le coupa Harry en posant son téléphone. Et Tata ne peut pas la voir. Et puis… c'est vrai que Roseline était une étrangère pour elle. Mais tu connais Tata, elle tombe facilement amoureuse, et elle s'inquiète rapidement si Roseline ne l'appelle pas au moins deux fois dans le mois.

- Et elle ressemble à quoi cette fille ? »

Harry s'assit devant son ordinateur, dont il bougea la souris pour interrompre l'état de veille de l'engin, tandis que le blond se levait pour se poster derrière lui. Il rentra son mot de passe et alors apparurent les raccourcis du bureau ainsi que le fond d'écran, soulignés en bas par la barre de tâches. Quand il vit la photographie sur l'écran, Draco esquissa un léger sourire et se pencha vers le cou de Harry. Il embrassa la peau fine tandis que le brun rougissait : il avait choisi une photo d'eux deux, assis dans un canapé, à l'anniversaire de Ron et Théo.

« C'est cliché, tu sais ? Souffla Draco à l'oreille de Harry, ce qui le fit frissonner.

- J'y peux rien si tu es beau dessus… »

Les lèvres de Draco dérivèrent à nouveau sur son cou, effleurant sa peau. Harry cliqua pour ouvrir le dossier des photos, mais il abandonna, les mains de Draco ayant commencé à masser ses épaules.

« Tu es en manque d'amour, toi…

- C'est mal ?

- Tu veux rester dormir, ce soir ?

- Toi aussi tu es en manque d'amour…

- En manque de toi. »

Nuance…

Harry chercha une photo de Roseline tandis que son petit ami enlaçait son cou avec ses bras, posant sa tête contre la sienne. Finalement, il ouvrit un fichier et une image apparut. A droite se trouvait Isaline, vêtue d'un pull bleu roi, ses cheveux blonds et bruns nattés sur son épaule. Et à ses côtés se trouvait une adolescente aux cheveux châtains. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son aînée, à se demander si elles n'étaient pas mères et filles. Le même sourire, les mêmes yeux rieurs, la même forme du visage… Harry fit défiler d'autres photos, où on pouvait voir la jeune fille tenir la main d'Isaline, leurs doigts enlacés, ou perchée sur le dos de Harry, hilare, ou encore en train de manger une glace avec Teddy sur les genoux.

« On voit l'air de famille.

- Roseline est un peu plus délurée que Tata. Elle est adorable comme gamine. Alors, tu restes dormir ?

- Si tu m'accompagnes demain matin chez moi pour prendre mes affaires de cours et si tu m'emmènes ensuite à la fac… »

Soudain, Harry tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa. Tendrement, Draco répondit à son baiser, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche quand le brun entrouvrit les lèvres, l'invitant à un baiser bien moins chaste…

**OoO**

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il traînait chez Isaline, et au fur et à mesure des jours, il s'était remis de sa tentative de suicide. Oh, tout n'était pas réglé évidemment : Sirius faisait des cauchemars, il continuait à dormir dans le lit d'Isaline qui le tenait dans ses bras comme un nounours, et son moral n'était guère joyeux. Cela dit, il sentait qu'il remontait doucement la pente. Il commençait à faire autre chose que feignanter dans le canapé. Il s'était remis à écrire, aussi. Des choses tristes. Très tristes mêmes. Qui l'avaient fait pleurer par moments. Mais qui avaient le don de le soulager.

Aussi, Sirius commençait à reparler à Harry et Nymph'. Avant, il se cachait, les fuyant autant que possible, mais de plus en plus, il éprouvait le besoin de les voir, de leur parler. Et ne pas s'enfermer dans le salon pour éviter de dires des bêtises et de les blesser sans le vouloir. La veille, Draco était resté dormir et sa présence fut comme une bouffée d'air frais dans la maison. A croire qu'elle revivait. Ses taquineries auprès de Harry et les rougeurs de ce dernier sur ses joues parvinrent à faire rire Sirius et sourire Isaline, qui elle aussi reprenait du poil de la bête. Elle sortait de son antre pour faire des piercings, mais jamais les tatouages, remettant toujours à plus tard ses rendez-vous qui s'accumulaient et finissaient pas être repris par ses deux employés.

Deux employés qui semblaient revivre, eux aussi. L'ambiance s'améliorait, Nymph' semblait aller mieux. Elle avait été très inquiète pour Isaline, son état laissant à désirer, et aussi pour Sirius, qui se sentait mal dans sa peau. Remus aussi semblait soulagé, passant tous les jours prendre de leurs nouvelles, surtout de Sirius, le serrant fréquemment dans ses bras et ayant de longues discussions avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui l'avaient convaincu à se rendre chez un psychologue.

Ah, le psychologue… songea Sirius en se servant un verre de sirop de fraise. Il commençait déjà à en avoir marre. Pourtant, il s'était fixé l'objectif d'y aller régulièrement et de s'ouvrir à cette personne extérieure à son environnement. Isaline aussi avait pris rendez-vous, afin de se débarrasser de tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, conseillée par Remus. Mais elle avait déjà abandonné. Malgré les arguments de sa famille, elle ne mit pas les pieds plus d'une fois chez le psychologue, affirmant que ça ne la soulageait pas.

Pourtant Remus, la voix de la sagesse, lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait y aller souvent pour que cela fasse réellement effet et ne pas y aller une fois seulement, cela ne servait absolument à rien. Alors Isaline avait utilisé un argument en béton : ayant du mal à dormir, elle avait pris les drogues que ce psychologue lui avait données pour qu'elle se sente mieux et elle s'était sentit encore plus mal que d'habitude. Remus avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas obligée de prendre des antidépresseurs si elle jugeait que cela ne servait à rien, la tatoueuse répliqua qu'elle vivait comme ça depuis des années et raconter sa vie à un bonhomme sorti tout droit de la fac ne lui procurerait pas plus de bien-être, elle préférait encore jouer au dada avec son filleul.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de cette forte tête, Remus s'attaqua à Sirius qui se retrouva obligé de se rendre chez sa psychologue, une certaine Hestia Jones, qui lui recommanda aussi des antidépresseurs que Sirius prit deux fois avant de tout jeter à la poubelle : il était déjà alcoolique, il n'allait pas non plus sombrer là-dedans. Et il voulait être fort. Se prouver qu'il était fort. Même si quelque chose était détraqué en lui.

Cela dit, ces séances chez la psychologue ne lui firent pas tellement de bien. Il y allait quand même, pour se donner bonne conscience, à reculons. Isaline l'emmenait dans sa voiture le plus souvent, ou alors Harry avec sa moto. Il espérait aller mieux après. Même s'il pensait qu'il était trop tard. Et que tout ça était inutile…

On sonna à la porte. Étonné, Sirius se demanda qui pouvait sonner à cette heure-ci, vu que la boutique était ouverte. Il avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant le bruit caractéristique d'un piercing douloureux, certainement l'œuvre de Nymph', Harry s'étant spécialisé dernièrement dans les tatouages, ne touchant que peu aux pistolets.

Sirius posa son verre et sortit de la cuisine. Tout en marchant dans l'entrée, il se regarda rapidement et se trouva une allure vraiment débraillée : il portait un jogging bleu foncé, un pull noir et il était pieds nus. Il savait qu'il avait maigri, aussi. Rien de bien joli…

L'écrivain ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tomba sur le médecin Rémi Petit. Ce dernier lui fit un léger sourire et lui dit « bonjour ». Gêné, Sirius lui rendit la pareille, ne sachant que dire à cet homme qu'il avait toujours rejeté par égoïsme et peur, ne sachant s'il l'écarterait d'Isaline ou s'il lui ferait du mal, comme les autres types qu'elle avait fréquentés dans sa vie.

« Vous allez bien ?

- On fait aller… Mais entrez, entrez ! »

Remi entra donc tandis que Sirius refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Isaline est en train de faire une sieste, elle m'a dit de la réveiller à quatre heures. Vous voulez un café en attendant ? »

Rémi regarda sa montre, voyant qu'il lui faudrait attendre une demi-heure, et il accepta volontiers. Il retira ses chaussures et son manteau avant de suivre l'écrivain dans la cuisine, où ce dernier prépara du café dans la cafetière _Senseo_ offerte à Noël, un appareil qu'Isaline utilisait peu, préférant son café à elle tandis que Nymph' aimait le goût noisette de certaines dosettes. Enfin, Sirius posa les tasses sur la table et s'assit.

« Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux.

- On fait aller. Disons que j'ai été mieux, dans ma vie.

- Vous êtes allé voir un psychologue ?

- Oui. Mais je ne me sens pas spécialement mieux. »

Et il était vrai qu'il avait l'air fatigué, songea Rémi en le regardant se masser le front. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, habillé avec moins d'élégance, le visage un peu amaigri, ses cheveux d'un noir ébène à peine noués par un élastique. Et c'était tout aussi étrange de lui parler avec tant de facilité, à cet homme qui se montrait si hypocritement enjoué en sa présence, le sourire éclatant et le regard pénétrant…

« Je sais que ça va prendre plus de temps, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'essaies d'aller voir un psy'. Ça ne marche jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire ça ? »

C'était indiscret. Terriblement indiscret. Et si Sirius lui avait dit que cela ne le regardait pas avec agressivité, Rémi n'aurait pas réagi, car ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là ne le regardait aucunement, et il se sentait toujours aussi coupable d'avoir retenu Isaline au lieu de l'avoir laissée partir.

Pourtant, Sirius leva les yeux et le regarda pensivement, sans se sentir attaqué ou mal. Il eut un sourire triste et baissa les yeux vers sa tasse qu'il faisait rouler dans ses mains, faisant un peu de bruit avec la table au contact de la céramique.

« J'étais mal dans ma peau. Ce n'est pas la première fois. la raison est assez stupide : je soupçonnais mon compagnon de me tromper et j'avais bu. On s'est disputé et il est parti a après avoir laissé entendre que c'était effectivement le cas. Alors j'ai appelé Isaline. »

Un appel au secours. La seule personne qu'il pouvait appeler, qui gardait don téléphone portable systématiquement sur elle et allumé.

« Au téléphone, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir, parce qu'elle était chez vos parents. ça peut vous paraître absurde, mais je me suis senti abandonné. Je pensais qu'elle ne viendrait vraiment pas. alors je… voilà, quoi. »

Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, comme s'il allait pleurer. Sauf que Sirius avait appris à contenir ses larmes, à ne pas les laisser couler sur ses joues. Il en avait trop versées, beaucoup trop…

« Mais… Fit Rémi sans comprendre. C'était peut-être faux, cette réaction…

- … était trop excessive, je l'admets. Quand j'y pense aujourd'hui, je le regrette à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer. Imposer une telle chose à Isaline, à Harry, ma famille… mais surtout à elle… »

Pourquoi lui racontait-il ça ? Pourquoi lui montrait-il son visage si triste, pourquoi lui dévoilait-il cette histoire ? Parce que Rémi comptait beaucoup pour Isaline, parce qu'il était encore là à essayer de l'aider sans pouvoir l'atteindre, parce qu'il avait un regard doux, tolérant, qui tentait de comprendre sans parvenir à saisir tout l'histoire.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda franchement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous n'avez pas choisi la plus facile. En soi, Isaline n'est spécialement embêtante, bien au contraire. C'est plutôt sa famille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? S'étonna Rémi, en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Vous savez, Rémi… Isaline n'a pas de famille. Sa mère vit à Londres et Isaline l'a rayée de sa vie, et son père est mort il y a longtemps. Alors, elle s'est constituée une famille avec des bras-cassés. Il y a d'abord eu Harry, le fils de mon meilleur ami, puis Nymph'…

- Justement, je me posais une question, le coupa Rémi, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas récupéré Harry, si vous êtes son parrain ? Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé chez des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas, pour ensuite vivre avec Isaline ? »

Question bête. Qu'il n'avait jamais osé poser à la tatoueuse, qui dormait à l'étage. De façon soudaine, Rémi vit avec stupeur le visage de Sirius pâlir et prendre un air mélancolique. Son regard se teinta de tristesse et, aussitôt, le médecin s'en voulu d'avoir posé une telle question à un homme qui venait de tenter de mettre fin à ses jours.

« Excusez-moi, Sirius, oubliez ma question…

- Mon meilleur ami est mort quand Harry avait un an dans un accident de voiture. »

Il allait se promener en ville, avec sa femme et son fils. Sirius les avait regardé partir, étant passé chez eux leur rapporter une grande assiette que Lily avait emmenée chez lui, la dernière fois, avec un gros gâteau dessus. James était élégant, il voulait offrir le restaurant à son épouse, qui avait enfilé une robe à fleurs pour l'occasion, tenant son fils dans ses bras, un petit garçon avec une salopette en jean.

Elle portait une robe à fleurs. Une robe jaune pâle, avec des fleurs roses et violettes. Ses cheveux roux cascadaient dans son dos. Roux. Presque rouges. Comme le sang qui tacha le tissu, qui se rependit dans sa chevelure, quand…

« Quelqu'un avait trafiqué le véhicule, et ils moururent tous les deux. Le destin voulut que Harry survive, avec une simple cicatrice à la tête. »

James si beau dans ses vêtements simples mais élégants qui mettaient son corps en valeur, et sa femme belle comme le jour qui riait avec le petit Harry dans ses bras Un couple, qui d'un instant à l'autre, passa de vie à trépas… laissant un bébé geindre sur la banquette arrière, du sang sur le visage, les corps désarticulés de ses parents immobiles à l'avant, parmi les éclats de verre…

« Vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait de savoir que votre meilleur ami et sa femme, les personnes que vous considérez comme votre frère et votre sœur, plus que ça même, disparaissent du jour au lendemain. Même pas… en l'espace de quelques heures. »

Le sol qui s'ouvre sous ses pieds, le plafond qui s'effondre sur sa tête… Son corps qui tombe par terre, ses jambes ne pouvant le soutenir, son âme qui hurle comme un loup à la lune toute la souffrance qui étreint son cœur… L'envie de sauter par la fenêtre, de courir partout, de se pincer jusqu'au sang pour être sûr que ce n'est pas un rêve… Les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, ses mains qui tremblent…

Et les cercueils… Cercueils en bois, qui s'avancent tranquillement le long des allées du cimetière… Sa crise d'hystérie quand il veut ouvrir ces boites pour être sûr que ce ne sont pas eux qui sont dedans, pour prouver que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar, et des mains qui lui tiennent les épaules, qui le retiennent…

Un cauchemar… un mauvais rêve qui va se terminer bientôt…

« Les enquêteurs ont cherché le coupable. J'étais le meurtrier parfait : sur le testament, mes amis avaient marqué que, en temps que parrain, j'aurais la garde de leur fils, que j'étais chargé de m'occuper de leurs biens, et dans le cas échéant, ce serait à Isaline ou un autre ami de la famille de le faire. D'une certaine façon, moi qui n'avait plus rien, j'héritais de tout.

- Ne me dites pas que…

- J'ai passé sept ans de ma vie en prison pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis. »

Les policiers qui viennent le chercher chez lui, les menottes autour de ses poignets, son incompréhension… Harry qui pleurniche dans son parc… Et les tribunaux, la prison… le visage d'Isaline, ses yeux humides et ses mains chaudes dans les siennes… la fatigue sur les traits de Remus, le rouge dans ses yeux, ses lèvres qui tremblent et ses mains qui serrent les siennes à les briser…

Les pleurs de Sirius, sa colère, sa souffrance, son désespoir… Arraché à l'enfant miraculé, à tout ce qui lui restait, encore dans le deuil de ses amis disparus… et personne qui ne l'entend, qui le comprend… tous qui le regardent comme un meurtrier, comme un salopard…

Sept années de vide. Comme s'il avait été dans le coma. Sept années où il était mort, et dont il était sorti détruit…

Près de lui, Rémi l'écoutait, cachant avec mal sa stupeur et cette pitié qui lui étreignait le cœur. Il comprenait beaucoup de choses, maintenant…

« Quand je suis sorti… Isaline et Remus sont venus me chercher, puis il est rentré à Paris, il avait de gros soucis à régler. Isaline m'a emmené chez elle. J'avais l'impression de revivre, et en même temps, j'étais terrifié. La ville, les gens, la voiture… L'idée que j'allais revoir Harry… Tout ça, ça me faisait peur, vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer. »

Sirius se souviendrait toujours du moment où il était entré dans la maison, et qu'une petite voix fluette demandait, du haut des escaliers : « Tata, t'es rentrée ? ». Il se rappellerait toujours de l'enfant maigre aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, les yeux verts pétillants, qui dévalait ces escaliers, du haut de ses neuf ans.

Il avait tant pleuré, ce jour-là. Sirius l'avait saisi au vol et l'avait serré fort dans ses bras, touchant le corps frêle, ses cheveux, embrassant sa tête, son front, ses joues, des larmes dévalant ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Et ses jambes sous lui l'avaient lâché, il était tombé à genoux, tenant l'enfant dans ses bras, murmurant son nom comme une litanie…

« C'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Quand j'ai eu Harry dans mes bras… J'avais l'impression de revivre, et en même temps… Les jours qui ont passé ont été catastrophiques, pour pas mal de raisons, mais notamment parce que j'ai sombré dans l'alcoolisme. Et je n'ai jamais arrêté de boire. Oh, je ne suis pas bourré du matin au soir, à peine un ou deux verres de vin par jour, mais j'ai continué à avoir cet automatisme de me servir de l'alcool pour oublier ou pallier mes soucis, comme je l'ai fait il y a quelques semaines. J'en ai fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à Isaline, croyez-moi. Elle n'a pas eu de chance avec moi. Mais elle a toujours été là. Elle ne m'a jamais abandonné. »

Jamais. Alors qu'elle aurait dû lui claquer la porte du nez, l'insulter, le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se résonne et cesse de faire des bêtises.

« C'est une brave fille. Elle en fait plus pour les autres que pour elle-même, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est seule : elle nous a toujours privilégié. Surtout Harry. Pendant des années, elle a vécu à travers lui. C'est comme son fils, vous savez. »

Sirius leva ses yeux humides de chien battu vers le médecin. Il avait le visage si doux, si tendre…

« Pour ça que je me méfiais de vous, j'avais peur que vous lui fassiez du mal. On l'aime, cette femme, parce qu'elle est toujours là pour nous. J'ai fait une grosse connerie, et elle est toujours là. Essayez de la rendre heureuse, Rémi. Nous, on n'y arrive pas.

- Vous la rendez heureuse, ça se voit…

- Oui, mais c'est différent. Et elle en a vu de toutes les couleurs, croyez-moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

- Je suis persuadé que si, répliqua Rémi avec franchise. Elle ne vous aurait pas aidé, sinon. Vous avez un lourd passé… Je ne dirais pas que c'est normal d'avoir ce genre de comportement, mais… ça s'explique. Et ce n'est pas comme si vous ne le regrettiez pas. Vous ne jouez pas de ça.

- Non, c'est certain… »

Ils parlèrent encore, pendant ce qu'il leur sembla être des heures. Rémi était en train de découvrir qui était Sirius Black, cet homme qu'Isaline chérissait comme un frère, qu'elle avait vu aux portes de la mort et qu'elle avait sauvé avant de se retrouver accusée de tentative d'assassinat, masquée en suicide. Il découvrit un autre homme, qui n'avait rien de personnel contre Rémi, qui savait se montre autrement qu'hypocrite. Un homme intéressant, qui avait de la culture et de la répartie, de l'humour aussi… quelque chose d'attachant, de complice…

Plus ils parlaient, et plus Rémi avait l'impression de voir le visage de Sirius s'illuminer. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient, sa bouche s'ourlait en un beau sourire et il semblait moins fatigué et mélancolique, mais au contraire plus vivant. Discrètement, Rémi regardait ses poignets et il aperçut un morceau de bande blanche qui devait masquer ses cicatrices. Sirius touchait nerveusement ses poignets, une sorte de tic. Qui finirait bien par disparaître.

Puis Sirius avisa l'heure et dit à Rémi qu'il pouvait monter réveiller Isaline. Le médecin protesta vivement, les rouges écarlates : elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'il monte la réveiller, déjà qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir… Mais l'écrivain réplique que, au contraire, elle resterait cloitrée dans sa chambre si elle savait qu'il était là. Rémi se laissa donc convaincre par Sirius et monta à l'étage, empli d'appréhension. Tout était silencieux, il n'entendait que vaguement le bruit émit par la boutique au rez-de-chaussée. Le médecin passa la porte que Sirius lui avait indiqué et entra dans la chambre, désireux de voir celle dont il était tombé amoureux.

Et elle dormait dans son lit, recouverte d'une couette épaisse, le visage paisible, assombri par les rideaux tirés sur les fenêtres. Rémi s'avança à pas de velours jusqu'au lit où il s'assit doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, puis il secoua doucement l'épaule d'Isaline pour la réveiller. Alors que la tatoueuse remuait dans ses draps, l'homme caressa ses cheveux tendrement.

Isaline se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le visage anxieux de Rémi, qui esquissa un léger sourire. Elle préféra ne pas se demander ce qu'il faisait là, il lui avait manqué, et elle repoussa cet élan de lucidité qui lui disait qu'il ne devait pas la voir dans cet état-là, enveloppé dans un peignoir à même son lit, le visage encore un peu fatigué. Le médecin se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front et la tatoueuse posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'attirer contre elle et le serrer dans ses bras dans une tendre étreinte, à laquelle Rémi Petit répondit avec plaisir.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il était désolé. Elle lui répondit qu'il lui avait manqué. Et il s'embrassèrent, comme pour clore la discussion.

**OoO**

« Espèce de salaud.

- Moi, un salaud ?

- T'aurais pas pu attendre que je me réveille ? Il pouvait bien attendre deux minutes…

- Oh, ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas plu, je ne te croirais pas.

- C'est pas une raison…

- Elle rougit ! Harry, apporte l'appareil photo, elle rougit !

- Sirius, espèce de sale clébard… »

**OoO**

Assis devant son ordinateur à pianoter sur son clavier, Blaise entendit à peine sa mère l'appeler, concentré qu'il était sur son travail. Il avait un devoir à faire et avait pris l'habitude de tout rendre dactylographié, car c'était plus lisible et plus simple à corriger qu'un nombre incalculable de copies manuscrites. Il y avait d'autres avantages bien sûr, mais c'était notamment pour cela qu'il faisait ses devoirs ainsi, tout comme Draco d'ailleurs.

Ainsi, Blaise écrivait à toute allure, ses doigts volants sur les touches noires de son clavier, alors que ses yeux suivaient les lignes noires de petites lettres sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il fallut que sa mère toque à la porte pour qu'il sorte de son petit nuage et lui grogne d'entrer.

« Blaise, je te dérange ? »

Pour une fois qu'il était bien concentré et à fond dans son travail, il fallait que sa mère vienne le déranger. Et elle avait cette sale manie dernièrement à venir de plus en plus le voir pour des motifs plus ou moins futiles. Il tourna la tête vers elle et l'interrogea du regard, les doigts presque tremblants tant il ne voulait pas perdre le fil de son travail.

« Une certaine Luna est au téléphone, en bas. »

Aussitôt, toute sa motivation et son ardeur au travail s'effondrèrent. Sans un mot de plus, il ferma son fichier Word et sortit de sa chambre sans un regard de plus pour sa mère qui souriait d'amusement. Blaise dévala les escaliers et arriva dans le salon. Il prit le combiné du téléphone posé à côté du support et le porta à son oreille.

« Allo ?

- Bonjour Blaise. Je te dérange ?

- Non, pas du tout. »

Comment pourrait-elle le déranger ? Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de l'entendre… Il lui demanda pourquoi elle avait appelé directement chez lui, elle n'avait pas vraiment cette habitude, et elle répondit que son téléphone portable était éteint. Blaise se dit qu'il n'avait pas dû l'entendre vibrer ou alors il était effectivement éteint.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Des nargoles se baladent autour de ma tête et mon papa est poursuivi pas un troll. Mais sinon ça va.

- Prends quelque chose et ça va passer. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton père ? Il a un problème ?

- Problèmes d'argent je crois. Je vais peut-être déménager.

- Pardon ? »

Luna lui expliqua dans son langage à elle qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de payer le loyer de cet appartement et que, si son père avait des problèmes d'argent, elle devrait s'en aller et se trouver un studio où elle vivrait seule et qu'elle pourrait louer avec son petit salaire. Harry lui avait proposé son aide, il louait un studio à une jeune étudiante qui lui paraissait assez clean, Isaline l'ayant rencontrée, et elle pourrait peut-être accepter une collocation.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas pour maintenant, je te le dirai.

- Loony, tu ne veux pas venir à Paris ? Ce serait tellement plus simple, tu sais…

- Mais j'ai mon travail ici et mon école, je ne peux pas m'en aller.

- Ton travail, on peut en trouver un autre ici, tu parles assez bien le français. Et…

- Je ne peux pas, Blaise. J'ai pas de sous. Il me faudrait une corne de ronflack cornu pour pouvoir payer un loyer à Paris, et je n'ai même pas une mornille dans mon porte-monnaie. Tout juste de qui acheter un sachet de pâtes.

- Luna, je t'assure qu'on peut trouver un arrangement…

- Harry va m'aider, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas… Elle était gentille, elle, mais comment pouvait-il rester serein ? Il avait besoin de la voir. Il avait besoin de la savoir près de lui, de pouvoir la rencontrer sans avoir besoin de planifier cela des semaines à l'avance, il avait besoin de temps pour la séduire, la faire rêver et lui montrer autre chose qu'un étudiant en médecine qui avait même besoin de bosser le week-end…

Il avait besoin de la tenir dans ses bras plus que deux jours, aller la chercher à son travail, l'emmener dîner, l'accompagner dans les boutiques… ou simplement rester sur son lit à ne rien faire, somnolant à demi, tandis qu'elle griffonnait sur un calepin à toute allure…

« J'ai besoin de te voir davantage qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines, Loony. Je vais pas tenir des années comme ça, moi… »

Soudain, il réalisa la portée de ses paroles.

« Ne m'attends pas, alors, répliqua-t-elle. Tu n'as rien à gagner avec moi.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Je vais te laisser, je dois préparer à manger…

- Non Luna ! S'écria Blaise. Tu ne raccroches pas ! Écoute, tu sais que je tiens à toi et que je t'aime, mais j'ai besoin de te voir davantage. Essaie de comprendre, je ne te dis pas que je vais te laisser tomber, loin de là, je veux juste que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi, pour tout un tas de raisons…

- Mais je ne peux pas m'en aller. Papa a besoin de moi. Et qui va arroser les fleurs des parents de Harry ? Et celles de ma maman ? Et puis, le journal a besoin de moi, je… »

Blaise l'écoutait parler. Elle n'était pas prête à quitter son pays, ses repères. Ici, à Paris, tout était différent. Il comprit soudainement qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en aller à cause de ces changements, et notamment parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Luna avait du mal à s'y faire, elle était toute timide dans ses bras, quand il l'embrassait tendrement sur les lèvres ou quand il lui tenait la main dans la rue. Blaise avait la sensation qu'elle pensait ne pas le mériter, qu'elle devait rêver, et qu'il la quitterait un jour au l'autre. Tant de dénigrement et de timidité aurait pu lasser Blaise, s'il n'était pas irrémédiablement amoureux de cette fille un peu étrange qui parvenait à le faire rêver, par sa douceur, sa timidité et sa grande lucidité par moments qui le laissait pantois.

« Luna, la coupa-t-il soudainement. Je t'aime et tu le sais. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, pour toutes sortes de choses, mais ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que j'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi.

- Moi aussi, j'ai besoin… fit-elle d'une voix timide.

- Alors réfléchis. D'accord Loony ?

- Oui… »

Blaise lui parla encore un peu, la rassurant de sa voix grave, l'imaginant assise par terre, dos contre le mur et ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, tenant le téléphone près de son oreilles, ses cheveux décoiffés et le visage rêveur.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser. De la tenir contre lui. Il enviait Draco et Harry, le fait qu'ils puissent se voir aussi souvent sans rien programmer, de façon naturelle, alors que lui devait acheter sans cesse des billets de train pour aller à Londres. Et pourtant, il n'en voulait pas à sa petite amie. Mais il espérait qu'elle ferait le bon choix…

**OoO**

Le cours venait de se terminer et les étudiants, dans un brouhaha inconvenant, étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires, s'apprêtant à fuir l'amphithéâtre. Severus les regardait se précipiter sur leurs cahiers et leurs trousses pour les balancer dans leurs sacs et ensuite quitter précipitamment cette salle de torture. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas été très tendre ce jour-là, rendant des devoirs d'une qualité souvent médiocre, et encore, il avait fait des efforts dans la notation afin de ne pas trop les défavoriser. Seul un petit nombre d'élève parvenait à atteindre la moyenne, et quelques uns étaient proches de l'excellence. Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini faisaient partie de cette dernière partie.

Il était dix-huit heures. La plupart des étudiants prendraient le métro pour rentrer chez eux, ou alors ils iraient travailler à McDonald's. D'autres encore traîneraient aux alentours de la fac, ou iraient boire un coup dans un bar. Peut-être que certains étudieraient, après deux heures de transport, ou alors ils iraient se coucher. Voilà à quoi pensait Severus Rogue tout en rangeant ses propres affaires sans grande motivation.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Tout simplement. Parce que chez lui, il retrouverait la solitude de sa maison. Il promènerait Saphira, leur labrador noir, puis se calerait dans le canapé. Peut-être corrigerait-il quelques copies, ou alors peut-être préparerait-il ses cours pour les jours à venir. Ou alors il prendrait un livre pour lire un peu.

Soirée morne en solitaire, qui lui rappelait toutes ces années qu'il avait passées à se morfondre comme un idiot.

Le matin, n'ayant pas cours, il était allé chez Isaline pour voir Sirius. La patronne travaillait dans la boutique et c'était son compagnon qui lui avait ouvert. Quand il l'avait vu, le visage moins pâle et tiré qu'à l'hôpital, debout devant lui, Severus eut l'envie de lui sauter au cou comme une gamine de seize ans. Il eut envie de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser. Mais il se retint. Et, debout dans le couloir, il lui demanda pardon.

Pardon pour son comportement. Pour tout ce qui s'était passé. Pardon de l'avoir poussé à une telle extrémité.

Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait, aussi. Qu'il lui manquait. Qu'il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner, pour le retrouver à nouveau. L'aider, le soigner, combattre encore et encore ses démons avec lui…

Sirius l'avait écouté, puis il avait répondu. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas la faute de Severus, tout ça, mais de la sienne. Donc, il devait faire un travail sur lui-même et réfléchir à tout ça. Pour cela, il avait besoin de temps. De plus de temps…

A ces mots, le professeur eut peur : il comprit que, s'il ne convainquait pas Sirius de rentrer à la maison, il ne le ferait jamais. Il remettrait tout en question et il le laisserait tomber, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors Severus avait tenté de le prendre dans ses bras, mais au moment même où ses mains touchèrent les épaules de l'écrivain, Sirius le repoussa de façon violente.

Et ce geste le blessa. Et alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans son cartable, Severus avait la gorge serrée à la pensée de ce geste instinctif. Il entendait presque Sirius bafouiller, lui dire qu'il avait encore besoin de temps, pour réfléchir, mais qu'il reviendrait. Il rentrerait à la maison.

Mais il lui fallait plus de temps. Un tout petit peu plus…

Alors Severus Rogue était rentré chez lui, l'âme en peine. Être aussi déprimé ne lui ressemblait pas, loin de là, mais toute cette histoire chamboulait sa vie et ses émotions. Il sentait qu'il était en train de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait pour une bête histoire d'orgueil qui avait vite dégénérée.

Sirius lui manquait. Sirius et sa joie de vivre, sa voix grave et forte qui résonnait dans la maison, sa main dans ses cheveux, son sourire éblouissant et niais, son corps qui se blottissait contre lui dans le lit… Son café du matin, les croissants qu'il allait parfois acheter, ses discussions stupides sur les mecs de la salle de sport…

L'homme qu'il avait épousé. Un homme blessé qui passait son temps à se faire du mal. Et qui avait tenté la Mort un soir de mars.

Il avait failli le perdre. Et chaque jour, il se rendait un peu plus compte des conséquences de cet acte irrationnel…

**OoO**

La nuit était tombée sur Londres. A travers la fenêtre, il pouvait voir la rue mal éclairée par les lampadaires, qui diffusaient une lumière froide. Posé contre le mur, le regard perdu dans cette vision sombre et peu chaleureuse, Marcus avait la tête ailleurs, sourd à la musique qui emplissait pourtant désagréablement ses oreilles. L'homme tenait un verre de whisky dans la main, qu'il portait de temps à autre à ses lèvres, de façon absente. A croire qu'il était sur une autre planète…

Marcus pensait à beaucoup de choses. Et notamment à Cédric Diggory. Sa libération était pour bientôt. Harry avait reçu un courrier le lui annonçant, mais il s'était bien gardé de le dire à qui que ce soit. Olivier le savait, il faisait partie de la minorité de personnes à être au courant. Olivier était même persuadé qu'il était le seul à qui Harry en avait parlé. Il avait essayé de savoir si Cho était au courant : elle était bavarde mais n'aurait parlé de Cédric à personne, sauf à Olivier, et ce dernier n'avait pas la sensation qu'elle était au courant. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Mieux valait qu'elle ne le sache pas.

Quelques jours auparavant, Marcus était allé rendre visite à Cédric. Ce dernier ne parut pas enchanté de le voit. D'ailleurs, il ne lui dit rien, gardant la bouche close alors que son ami tentait de savoir si, oui ou non, il irait en France malgré l'interdiction des autorités : il ne devait plus s'approcher de Harry Potter. Qui ne dit rien consent, dit le proverbe.

Mais peut-être avait-il tord. Peut-être que Cédric, une fois sorti, penserait à autre chose qu'à Harry. Déjà, il devrait se reconstruire, après ces quelques années passées en prison. Nul doute qu'il serait suivi par des médecins, son père en prendrait bien soin et le cacherait du mieux possible. Le temps qu'il se refasse une nouvelle vie et qu'il oublie ce jeune homme qui l'avait poussé à la folie.

Récemment, Marcus avait rencontré Amos Diggory, le père de Cédric. Le vieil homme était venu à la banque où Marcus travaillait et lui avait demandé de s'occuper de son fils quand il sortirait de prison, d'être là pour lui, comme il l'avait toujours été jusqu'à présent. Un peu gêné, Marcus avait répliqué que s'était fini, tout ça. Qu'il en avait assez de jouer à la nounou, de passer pour un con et de subir tout ça… Amos s'était énervé, ne comprenant pas la réaction de l'ami de son fils unique. Alors, de but en blanc, Marcus lui dit qu'il avait aimé Cédric et que ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire de lui, qu'il se servait de lui depuis longtemps, et que toute cette histoire avait bien assez durée. Donc il avait mis fin à sa relation avec Cédric, ce qui ne fut pas sans mal, et il avait décidé de vivre sa propre vie.

Autant dire qu'Amos Diggory fut énervé, voire même furieux contre Marcus. Dans le fond, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que son fils soit une pédale, et encore moins qu'il ait fait tout cela pour avoir un petit tatoueur de merde. Un petit merdeux qui ne méritait même pas que son fils le touche et qui aurait dû baiser ses chaussures au lieu de lui tourner le dos, pour avoir osé lui accorder un peu d'attention. Son fils Cédric aimait Harry Potter, il l'aimait à la folie. Il avait fait du mal à ce garçon, et ce garçon l'avait détruit.

La jalousie. La folie. La prison. La solitude…

Comment son fils, si beau, si parfait, avait-il pu devenir aussi cinglé pour un homme ? Une ordure pareille ? C'était incompréhensible pour le père, et encore plus pour la mère. Mais le fait était qu'ils devaient aider leur fils et ils feraient tout pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Et Marcus devait les y aider. Sauf que ce dernier en avait marre d'être pris pour un abruti, de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, et il avait, ce jour-là, définitivement coupé les ponts avec la famille Diggory.

La vie avait fait que, le jour suivant, Olivier Dubois arrivait à Londres pour l'anniversaire d'un ami commun. Il en avait vaguement parlé à Marcus. Ne sachant s'il pourrait venir chez lui, Olivier avait décidé de prendre un taxi pour aller à l'hôtel. Quand il appela le brun pour lui dire qu'il était dans la capitale, Marcus lui ordonna de venir directement chez lui, sans même réfléchir. Olivier lui obéit.

Et ce soir, ils étaient venus tous les deux à l'anniversaire de cet ami, qui se déhanchait sur la piste improvisée au milieu du salon de la maison de ses parents. Personne n'avait soupçonné quoi que ce soit entre eux, car personne ne savait qu'Olivier avait des sentiments pour Marcus, et personne ne pourrait imaginer que ce denier pourrait s'être mis en couple avec le joueur de football. Et pourtant…

« Marcus ? »

Il ne bougea pas, ayant reconnu la voix d'Olivier. Pourtant, quand le joueur se mit près de lui, regardant dehors, un verre dans la main, Marcus fit l'effort de tourner la tête, ennuyé d'être ainsi perturbé dans ses pensées.

« Viens danser, au lieu de rester dans ton coin.

- J'aime pas danser.

- Parfois, je me demande pourquoi les gens t'invitent, tu n'es pas du tout festif. »

Parce qu'il savait mettre de l'ambiance autre part que dans des fêtes où il fallait danser, dans des restaurants ou des soirées tranquilles en petit comité. Et, au point où il en était, c'était aussi à se demander pourquoi Olivier l'avait choisi alors qu'il était si peu jovial.

« Arrête de te prendre la tête avec toute cette histoire. Cédric ne va pas se risquer à venir en France, c'est stupide. Il va sortir de taule et y retourner est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite. S'il va à Paris, ça va très mal se passer, même s'il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions, et il le sait. Ne t'embête pas avec ça… »

Marcus poussa un soupir, repoussant des idées plus sombres sur Cédric. Il ne voulait plus penser à lui, il avait tiré un trait sur les vains espoirs qu'il avait misés sur lui…

« Viens, on rentre.

- Pardon ?

- On rentre. S'il te plait. »

Marcus jeta un regard franc à Olivier dont les sourcils se froncèrent d'indécision. Le gâteau était déjà passé, les cadeaux avaient été offerts, mais la fête venait tout juste de commencer. Olivier jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle avant de revenir vers Marcus, qui attendait une réponse. Puis, le joueur de foot le quitta pour aller voir celui qui fêtait son anniversaire.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans un taxi. Puis, ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Marcus, plongé dans le noir. Une fois changés, ils se couchèrent dans le lit. Et…

Le reste est une autre histoire…

**OoO**

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Isaline regardait le manège de Sirius d'un air dubitatif. Bien qu'elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, ses yeux parlaient pour elle, et Sirius les sentait posés sur son dos, ses mains ou son visage selon les mouvements qu'il faisait. Finalement, exaspéré, il se tourna vers elle et cala ses mains sur ses hanches, la regardant d'un air exaspéré. Elle le regarda d'un air innocent, attendant la suite.

« Arrête de me regarder faire et va faire une tarte aux pommes.

- Envie de tarte aux fraises.

- Tu serais pas enceinte, toi ?

- Par la volonté du Saint-Esprit ? Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Je sais que tu n'approuves pas…

- Mais alors pas du tout. »

Sirius soupira. Il savait que ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée, mais c'était ce dont il avait envie. Personne dans cette maison n'approuvait, hormis Remus qui n'avait pas vraiment d'avis, jugeant que cela ne lui ferait pas spécialement de mal, voire même plutôt du bien, tandis qu'Isaline pensait qu'il valait mieux éviter d'y aller. Tout comme Harry, d'ailleurs, Nymph' restant neutre.

« Moi je dis que ça va gueuler.

- Tu crois ? Fit Sirius, hésitant.

- Tu ne le connais pas encore ? Quand il va te voir débarquer, il va sauter de joie, et après il va faire une belle tête d'enterrement. Surtout que ça va sûrement me retomber dessus. De toute façon, ça me retombe toujours dessus…

- Isaline…

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai… Je l'entends déjà gueuler : « mais pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu » ? Imita-t-elle en grimaçant.

- J'ai besoin de voir mon frère. De changer un peu d'air…

- Fais ce que tu veux Sirius, mais je sais pas si ça va vraiment t'aider. Surtout qu'il va t'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

- On verra bien… »

Sirius ferma sa valise, emportant le peu d'affaires que Remus était allé chercher chez lui après son accident. Isaline le regardait faire, ne sachant comment la situation allait être vécue par Regulus. Dernièrement, il s'était disputé avec son fils Alphard. Ce dernier, impliqué dans une histoire d'adultère, avait subi les remontrances de son père quand il apprit la liaison cachée de son aîné. Cela dériva vers quelque de plus sérieux encore : Regulus lui dit qu'il savait pertinemment qu'Alphard était homosexuel et que toute cette histoire n'était faite que pour ennuyer l'handicapé. Outré par de telles accusations, Alphard avait répliqué, hurlant qu'il n'était pas une pédale, et son père, irrité par le ton de sa voix, riposta avec plus de hargne. Cette histoire se conclu par une hostilité presque palpable entre le père et le fils, et Adonia eut beau tenter d'apaiser les choses, rien n'y fit.

Sirius et Isaline entendirent maintes fois Regulus parler ainsi de son fils qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point, et l'écrivain savait qu'une telle mésentente avec le jeune homme blessait beaucoup son frère. Car malgré les défauts de son fils, Regulus l'aimait autant sa fille. Sa femme était morte depuis longtemps, une femme sans grande importance qu'il avait épousé afin de s'opposer un peu à sa famille et qui lui avait donné deux beaux enfants qu'il chérissait, même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours.

Et aujourd'hui encore, il souffrait de cette situation, sans compter que la famille l'attaquait, le jugeant responsable d'un tel comportement de la part de son vénérable fils. Ainsi, pour ne pas créer de nouvelles préoccupations dans l'esprit de son petit frère, Sirius ne lui avait pas parlé de sa tentative de suicide, et Isaline jugeait que c'était à lui de le faire et non pas à elle. Et il était évident que Severus n'en parlerait pas… Ce dernier ne faisait que lui dire que Sirius n'était pas là à chaque fois qu'il appelait et qu'il valait mieux le contacter sur son téléphone portable. Évidemment, Regulus soupçonnait quelque chose, mais pas une tentative de suicide…

Cela faisait quelques jours que Sirius éprouvait le besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, et pour cela, il avait choisi d'aller voir son frère qui lui manquait et d'essayer d'apaiser un peu les choses entre cette tête de mule et son fils entêté. Évidemment, il lui faudrait parler de sa tentative de suicide, et autant dire que Regulus, en plus de s'inquiéter, lui en voudrait terriblement de lui avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi important. Mais bon, l'écrivain était prêt à supporter la colère de son frère.

« Je ne vais pas trop te manquer ? Demanda Sirius à Isaline avec un sourire taquin.

- Un peu. J'aurais plus de bouillotte dans mon lit.

- Tu en as une à disposition… »

Les joues d'Isaline rougirent et elle baissa les yeux, ce qui fit rire l'écrivain. En effet, depuis que Rémi était venu la voir, écoutant les explications de Sirius et venant la réveiller dans son lit, le médecin se montrait très attentionné envers elle. Il avait enfin réussi à l'atteindre, d'une certaine façon. Ainsi, il passa cette journée-là à s'occuper d'elle, ce qui la toucha au plus profond d'elle-même. Quand il partit, elle était toute retournée et demeura sur son petit nuage toute la soirée, ce dont Harry et Sirius se moquait gentiment. Elle était tellement rêveuse qu'elle ne réagissait pas à leurs petites moqueries et sous-entendus.

Le lendemain, Rémi revenait avec son fils Allan qui lui sauta dessus comme la misère sur le monde, parlant tellement vite qu'elle dut attendre qu'il ait terminé pour avoir un petit résumé. En somme, il s'excusait pour son comportement immature, ce à quoi elle répondit par une main passée dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu et un joli sourire.

« Moui, si tu le dis…

- Fais pas ta chochotte, je t'ai connue plus téméraire.

- Je n'ai jamais fréquenté d'homme divorcé aussi gentil que lui avec un enfant à charge, répliqua-t-elle. Et je ne suis plus toute jeune. Donc côté témérité…

- A mon avis, tu devrais te bouger les fesses. Des hommes comme ça, on n'en rencontre pas tous les quatre matins.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça…

- Je l'ai testé et il m'a convaincu ! Fit Sirius en leva sa valise et la posant près de la porte.

- Tu crois que si je lui proposais un week-end à Rome, ça lui plairait ?

- Tu as des billets ? S'étonna l'écrivain, s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Une de mes clientes peut me faire des prix, comme je lui avais dit que j'aimerais bien y aller un jour…

- Voilà l'avantage de ton boulot : t'as que des bons plans… Soupira Sirius d'un air fataliste.

- C'est vrai que des fois, c'est plutôt pas mal ! Ria Isaline.

- Invite-le. Tu n'as rien à perdre. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air pensif, hésitant à lui faire la proposition. A la fois, elle avait envie de prendre des vacances, n'ayant pu en caser depuis Noël. Elle n'appelait pas ces journées passées à ne rien faire avec Sirius des vacances… Et en même temps, elle voulait découvrir Rémi dans un autre environnement. Elle était tentée de prendre un billet pour Allan, mais pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord de voyager avec son père et la petite amie de ce dernier…

« Bon, ça va être l'heure, dit soudain Sirius en regardant sa montre. On y va ?

- C'est parti… »

**OoO**

« Franchement, tu es retombé dans mon estime.

- Toi, tu fais des loopings. Un coup tu montes, un coup du descends… Les montagnes russes, quoi.

- Comment tu peux sortir avec une fille pareille ?

- Mais je t'en pose des questions, moi ? »

Seamus, les bras croisés sur la table et sa tête posée dessus, regardait Théo préparer à manger avec une mine boudeuse. L'étudiant était en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre, les coupant ensuite en petits morceaux pour les mettre dans une poêle. Seamus le regardait faire, ses mains longues et fines maniant le couteau ou l'éplucheur avec facilité, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Il aimait bien regarder Théo cuisiner. Il ne faisait pas toujours de la bonne cuisine, réchauffant des pâtes ou balançant un sachet de riz dans une casserole remplie d'eau, mais il arrivait qu'il veuille faire un vrai repas et Seamus se régalait à chaque fois. C'était même étonnant qu'il sache aussi bien cuisiner, vu son origine social : il avait été invité à la fête d'anniversaire de Daphné Greengrass et son père était un fameux businessman. Ainsi, quand ce dernier mourrait, Théo serait très riche. Et pourtant il était là, dans cette cuisine, à éplucher les patates qu'il vendait sur un marché…

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à cette fille ? Lui demanda Seamus.

- T'es pédé, tu peux pas comprendre, rétorqua Théo, fatigué.

- Elle est moche.

- Parce que Dean était beau, peut-être ? »

Certes, ce n'était pas le plus beau mec avec lequel il était sorti, mais Dean Thomas avait quelques petites choses qui faisaient indéniablement pencher la balance : son sexe et sa carte bleue.

« Elle est cruche.

- Tu ne la connais pas.

- Elle…

- Bon Seamus, tu commences à me faire chier là, donc soit tu restes là et tu te tais, soit tu t'en vas et tu me fous la paix. Je sors avec elle, point barre, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! »

Seamus non plus ne voyait pas, mais le fait était que ça le soulait. Cette fille n'était pas spécialement belle. Elle ne portait que des pantalons, peu féminine, ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval et le visage non maquillé. Une fille banale, en somme, qui avait un gros cul, selon Seamus. En somme, elle n'avait rien pour plaire, elle lui faisait plus penser à un garçon manqué qu'à la féminité incarnée. Et elle n'allait pas du tout avec Théo, mais alors pas du tout…

Et puis même, quelque chose le gênait. Voir Théo aussi proche de cette fille, Veronica, le perturbait. De temps à autres, elle venait chez eux et il l'enlaçait dans le canapé, la tenant contre lui, et parfois il l'embrassait. Pas assez selon elle, Seamus l'entendait parfois geindre parce qu'il ne lui montrait pas assez son affection. L'irlandais avait envie de l'envoyer bouler…

Et il avait envie d'être à sa place, aussi…

Seamus n'avait jamais connu Théo avec quelqu'un, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en couple, et si le jeune homme n'était pas très démonstratif, il savait faire preuve d'une grande tendresse. Il l'avait vu, de temps en temps, à sa façon de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille, enlacer sa taille ou prendre sa main… le genre de geste que Seamus aimait recevoir et qui lui manquaient.

A la fois, il était gêné d'envier cette fille dans sa relation avec Théo, et en même temps, il était en manque d'amour. S'il était honnête, il avouerait qu'il aurait voulu être à sa place et se faire câliner par les grandes mains froides et un peu abîmées de Théo, comme il l'avait déjà fait quand Seamus était malheureux. Et justement, Seamus était toujours mal dans sa peau. Il cherchait de l'affection, un petit ami, et en même temps, il ne parvenait pas à franchir le pas. Un garçon le draguait à la faculté et l'irlandais n'osait pas se montrer intéressé, après sa mésaventure avec Dean et tout cet embrouillement né de son attirance pour Harry.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui manquait toujours autant. Mais d'une façon différente. Seamus avait réfléchi et avait compris que tout cela n'était qu'un coup de cœur, parmi tant d'autres, et que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Il pensait que c'était plus un désir d'être proche de lui, de recevoir cette affection qu'il donnait aussi librement. Un peu comme avec Théo en ce moment-même : envie d'être proche de lui, envie d'un contact. Pour oublier qu'il était seul, sans vrais amis, juste bon à ouvrir les jambes…

« Au fait, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire non ? Dit Théo pour couper court au silence pesant.

- Moui.

- Tu vas le fêter chez tes parents ?

- Non, ils partent Irlande. Mon oncle se remarie. Et moi comme j'ai cours, bah je peux pas y aller… »

Seamus eut l'air un peu triste de ne pas fêter son anniversaire avec ses parents. il n'avait pas d'amis pour le fêter, s'étant brouiller avec Harry et Draco, et donc avec les autres gens qu'il connaissait, et pas de petit ami non plus. L'an dernier, il avait fêté ses vingt-et-un ans avec Draco. ils avaient dîné au restaurant, puis il l'avait emmené au théâtre. Seamus adorait le théâtre…

« Soit pas triste…

- Je ne suis pas triste. »

Mais son visage le montrait bien. Théo tira une chaise et s'assit dessus, puis il leva le visage de son colocataire pour qu'il le regarde.

« Ca te dirait qu'on prépare quelque chose pour tes vingt-deux ans ?

- Nan ça sert à rien, répondit Seamus. J'ai personne à inviter.

- Si. Harry m'a promis qu'il viendrait.

- Harry ? »

Surexité, Seamus se redressa, les yeux pétillants, mais Théo lui fit signe avec ses mains de se calmer.

« On fait un truc à une condition : tu ne fais pas de conneries. Pas de sous-entendus, drague ou je ne sais quoi…

- Promis ! Je ne ferai rien… Mais il veut vraiment me voir ?

- Disons qu'il t'aime bien, répondit lentement Théo, et qu'il voudrait apaiser tout ça. Donc il est d'accord pour venir.

- Mais Draco est d'accord ? S'étonna l'irlandais.

- Oui. Pas sûr qu'il vienne, mais il est d'accord. »

Théo préféra ne pas préciser que, après un long débat entre les deux amoureux, Draco avait accepté de laisser Harry aller à l'anniversaire de Seamus à condition que Théo les surveille étroitement. Ce dernier avait accepté de mauvaise grâce, peu désireux de devoir garder les yeux sur son meilleur ami et son colocataire, mais après tout, c'était l'anniversaire de Seamus, donc il pouvait faire un effort.

Théo lui expliqua entre autres qu'il pensait faire ça dans un restaurant, peut-être celui des parents de Cho, et inviter des amis de la faculté. Seamus l'écoutait avec le sourire, heureux qu'il organise quelque chose pour lui, et que Harry vienne pour ses vingt-deux ans.

**OoO**

Le salon était calme, sans bruit. C'était tout juste si on entendait le bruit du vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur. Vêtu d'un peignoir épais et bordeaux, ses pieds emmitouflés dans des chaussons, Sirius sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers.

Tout le monde était couché, ou presque. Mr Kreattur était parti se coucher, Sirius lui ayant assuré qu'il s'occuperait de son frère, ce qu'il avait fait avant d'aller lui-même se changer, l'installant sur le canapé du salon devant la télévision. Quant à Margaret, elle était aussi allée se coucher, non sans réticence. Sirius les trouvait un peu trop proche, elle et son frère, mais il préférait ne pas se faire de fausses idées, bien que ce soit très bizarre que Regulus garde une domestique aussi longtemps.

Enfin, s'il préférait ne pas penser à ça, c'était parce que, même si Margaret ne pouvait entendre ses pensées, il ne voulait pas l'offenser. Il était arrivé en fin d'après-midi et avait pris Regulus dans le salon, en tête à tête, pour lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi, et où il se retrouvait à présent. Autant dire que son petit frère fut furieux quand il apprit que son aîné avait tenté la Mort et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. S'il n'était pas aussi embrouillé dans son histoire avec Severus, il n'en aurait même jamais entendu parler ! Dans une colère noire, remonté comme jamais, Sirius crut bien que son frère allait se lever et attenter un meurtre sans préméditation. Par chance, Margaret fut là pour temporiser les choses et Regulus finit par se calmer, difficilement certes, mais se calmer tout de même. Au final, comme un enfant pris en faute, Sirius lui parla de tout ce qu'il ressentait, ses doutes, ses remords, sa fatigue…

Parler avec son frère lui fit du bien. Comme Isaline, il était à son écoute, mais il le remettait à sa place aussi, le traitant de tous les noms. On a pas idée de se foutre en l'air comme ça, alors qu'on a tout pour être heureux ! Un neveu adorable qui le considérait comme son père, des amis fidèles et toujours présents pour lui, un filleul de trois ou quatre ans qui ne comprendrait pas pourquoi Tonton Sirius était parti… Il avait une jolie maison, une carrière dans le roman, un compagnon certes réservé et spécial, mais qui avait accepté sa demande en mariage…

A ces mots, Sirius, pour la première fois depuis des années, lui répliqua qu'il avait été en prison. Et qu'il ne s'en était jamais remis. Parce qu'on ne se remettait pas de ce qu'il avait vécu. Peut-être que s'il avait été suivi, tout serait allé mieux, mais le fait était qu'il buvait régulièrement, le plus souvent un ou deux verres de vin, et qu'il lui arrivait de descendre une bouteille pour une broutille. Parce que c'était comme ça. Parce qu'il avait eu mal, et même s'il était heureux, même s'il avait une famille aimante, il y avait quelque chose de brisé en lui, une blessure qu'il ne parvenait pas à guérir, sans cesse irritée par l'alcool et l'angoisse.

Sirius Black avait quarante ans. Presque quarante-et-un. Il avait perdu l'envie de combattre ses démons : il les avait acceptés, maintenant. La seule chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter, ni même à se pardonner, c'était la souffrance qu'il créait autour de lui. Et il parla de cela à son frère, à celui qui ne l'avait pas découvert dans une baignoire avec les poignets ouverts, qui n'avait pas été traîné dans un commissariat pour tentative de meurtre.

Suite à cette longue conversation, ils avaient dîné, en tête à tête encore une fois. En effet, Alphard avait quitté la maison pour quelques jours et Adonia passait plusieurs jours dans la famille de son fiancé. A présent, Sirius rejoignait le salon, la tête vide et le visage serein. Cela lui avait fait du bien de parler avec son frère, il se sentait presque prêt à rentrer à Paris. Severus lui manquait plus que jamais : avoir un avis extérieur à tout cela lui avait remis les idées en place, et outre son amour pour Severus, ce qui le motivait à rentrer, c'était qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, avec lequel il avait construit quelque chose.

Quand Sirius arriva dans le salon, il y trouva son jeune frère, en robe de chambre et les pieds emmitouflés dans des chaussons épais. Pendant un instant, il le revit nu dans la baignoire, après qu'il l'eut déposé. Sirius s'était agenouillé près de la baignoire, les bras croisés sur le rebord, tandis que son frère se lavait. Se moquant gentiment de lui, il se fit maintes fois arroser par Regulus, au point que ce dernier finisse par diriger le jet d'eau dans sa direction, excédé qu'il était.

Puis, Sirius l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait mis en pyjama. De façon naturelle, mouillé qu'il était, il avait retiré son pull, dévoilant son tee-shirt sombre et trempé dessous. Et ses bandages, aussi…

Alors les rires avaient disparu de la pièce, laissant place à une atmosphère tendue. Regulus, lentement, avait pris un de ses poignets entre ses mains pour en défaire les bandages, et étaient apparues dessous les lignes rougies. Sirius, debout devant lui, se sentait mis à nu. Il tremblait presque, le regard sombre de son petit frère posé sur les blessures qu'il s'était lui-même infligé. Puis, Regulus leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux troublés, et il avait levé les bras. Alors Sirius s'était assis près de lui, sur le rebord de la baignoire, et il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Regulus n'avait pas sangloté, mais il avait quand même pleuré. Car il suffisait que d'une lame de rasoir pour qu'une vie s'en aille comme un souffle de vent…

A présent, Regulus était assis dans son canapé, calmé et soulagé, très certainement. Il fit un léger sourire à son aîné alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce et venait s'asseoir près de lui dans le canapé. La télévision, rangée dans un grand meuble d'aspect ancien, était allumée et diffusait un film d'action.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Rien d'intéressant. Tu repars demain, finalement ?

- Oui. Je vais rentrer chez moi. »

Regulus hocha la tête. La visite de son frère avait été très brève et il le regrettait. Cependant, il préférait le savoir chez lui auprès de son compagnon plutôt qu'ici, à ruminer ses pensées.

« Tu as intérêt à revenir vite, par contre !

- Je vais essayer, dit Sirius en souriant. Une fois que… nous serons réconciliés. Ça va prendre un peu de temps… mais je sens qu'on va redémarrer sur de meilleures bases. J'ai tellement tourné tout ça dans ma tête… J'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de gens, mais je suis en vie, et je veux me faire pardonner. Pour Severus, surtout.

- Tu as raison, prends ton temps. Et si tu as le moindre problème, tu sais que tu peux venir chez moi. Laisse Isaline un peu tranquille…

- Regulus…

- Je sais… Soupira ce dernier. Si tu ne l'appelais pas, elle t'en voudrait à mort, c'est dans sa nature. Mais bon… Elle s'est trouvée quelqu'un et elle essaie de construire quelque chose avec cette personne. Alors laisse-la un peu respirer et vient me voir.

- Justement, en parlant de « construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un », fit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux. Il n'y aurait pas anguille sous roche par hasard ? »

L'écrivain éclata de rire quand les joues de son frère prirent une délicate couleur rosée. Regulus lui donna un bon coup dans les côtes et son aîné geignit de douleur.

« Tu m'as fait mal…

- Arrête avec tes sous-entendus…

- Avoue que t'aime bien Margaret. Je serai heureux de l'avoir pour belle-sœur.

- Tu es sérieux ? »

Surpris. Sirius fut surpris. Il haussa un sourcil, le regard rivé sur son frère. Il pouvait presque l'imaginer des années auparavant, quand il n'était encore qu'un jeune adolescent et qu'il lui demandait des conseils en amour parce qu'une fille lui plaisait bien dans sa classe. A présent, ils étaient bien plus vieux, Regulus avait été marié, il avait eu des maîtresses, il était père de famille et ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le soutenir. Mais quand il le regardait ainsi, le visage un peu incertain, il avait l'impression de revoir ce gamin dont il s'était gentiment moqué, autrefois…

« Bien sûr. »

Regulus lui fit un léger sourire et, tendrement, Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire, dans le fond ? Qu'il tombe amoureux d'une domestique, un peu ronde et qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, un peu trop jeune pour lui. Elle avait à peine la trentaine… Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ?

Qu'il soit heureux. C'était… Tout ce qui comptait.

**OoO**

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était l'inactivité. Enfin, en temps normal, il aimait bien ça : rester dans un même lieu, poireauter dans son canapé devant la télé… ne rien faire, quoi. Mais avec un bras cassé, c'était nettement moins amusant : il y avait pas mal de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire seul et, honnêtement, se balader seul dans Paris pendant que ses potes étaient en train de bosser, ça n'avait rien d'amusant. Regarder des séries télé, c'était bien, mais pas pendant des heures, et encore moins avec la présence de sa mère qui venait quasiment tous les jours savoir comment il allait.

Cela lui rappela Hermione en vacances. Étant en faculté, elle n'a pas les mêmes vacances que les autres, et encore moins celles de Ron, donc ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était libre qu'ils pouvaient forcément se voir davantage, même si le rouquin aurait aimé. Cela dit, en ce moment, il la voyait vraiment beaucoup, au moins une fois tous les deux jours. Elle se sentait coupable pour son accident et Ron ne manquait pas de la faire culpabiliser, histoire de ne pas moisir tout seul chez lui à ne rien faire.

Installé dans son canapé, morose, Ron se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de ses dix doigts. Il était en arrêt maladie, ne pouvait évidemment pas travailler dans cet état-là au garage automobile, et il en avait pour encore un mois. Il ne s'était pas loupé, mais comme le lui avait dit son médecin, mieux valait qu'il se casse le bras plutôt que la nuque, des côtes ou il ne savait quoi d'autre, et Ron était tout à fait d'accord avec lui : entre deux maux, il préférait le moindre.

Son téléphone portable était posé sur la table basse, des fois que quelqu'un l'appel, ce qui se faisait de plus en plus rare. Harry était le seul qui l'appelait encore régulièrement pour savoir s'il allait bien et s'il n'avait besoin de rien. La plupart du temps, Ron lui répondait qu'il survivait, mais à d'autres moments, il ne pouvait retenir des cris de détresse et son ami accourrait, dans la mesure du possible, chez lui pour le soutenir dans sa dure épreuve : rester chez lui à ne rien faire.

En plus, il ne pouvait même pas jouer à la _Playstation ©_ ni à la _Game Boy ©_. Difficile avec le bras en bandoulière… Et Ron n'aimait pas lire, il ne lui restait pas grand chose à faire de ses journées. Il avait piqué les saisons de _Lost_ à Isaline et _Desesperate Housewives_ à sa sœur, mais ni l'une ni l'autre série ne parvenait à attirer une minute de son attention… Oui, Ron était intenable, et il en avait conscience… La pauvre…

On sonna à la porte. Ron, mou comme un chamallow, haussa un sourcil puis se leva quand le deuxième coup sonna. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir à une heure pareille, un jour pareil, mis à part le facteur ou la voisine d'en face qui voulait tout le temps du sucre ? Le rouquin alla jusqu'à l'entrée, regarda par le petit trou dans la porte, puis l'ouvrit. Il fit un léger sourire à sa petite amie qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, les mains encombrées de quelque chose enveloppé dans un sac plastique qu'elle tenait bien à plat.

« Bonjour Ron, tu vas bien ?

- Mouais. Et toi ?

- Oui, j'ai pu venir plus tôt aujourd'hui, le professeur est malade. Maman t'a fait un gâteau ! »

Ah si, on pouvait faire un truc quand on avait un bras cassé : manger. Et Ron commençait à s'inquiéter de son tour de taille, à force de manger des chips et des pâtes à longueur de journée jusqu'à plus faim.

Ron lui dit de remercier sa mère pour lui, c'était une gentille attention de sa part, et il regarda Hermione disparaître dans la cuisine pour déposer son présent, puis revenir pour retirer ses chaussures et son manteau. Ils allèrent dans le salon, où Ron l'écouta parler de sa passionnante journée, de ses travaux actuels, de son Master qu'elle n'aurait jamais à la fin de l'année, des partiels qui se rapprochaient dangereusement, de ses révisions interminables, de…

Finalement, Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa, histoire d'arrêter d'entendre des absurdités. Bien sûr qu'elle allait avoir son Master à la fin de l'année, c'était d'une évidence à couper le souffle, elle ne faisait que se stresser pour rien, comme à chaque fois. Cela dit, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle le soulait avec ses histoire de révisions qui duraient depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, car elle se vexerait sûrement et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle arrête de venir le voir aussi souvent.

Ron avait besoin de la voir, en ce moment. Certes, Viktor Krum avait quitté la France, repartant chez lui en Bulgarie, mais il avait besoin de la savoir près de lui et non avec ce type. Le rouquin avait eu son accident à cause d'un manque de vigilance, dû à toute cette histoire qui lui était monté à la tête, persuadé qu'il était que Hermione aimait encore son ex-petit ami.

La jeune fille, après coup, lui avait avoué être troublée par cet homme qu'elle avait aimée, d'où son besoin de le voir, mais elle avait rapidement réaliser que ce trouble ne la mènerait à rien, car elle n'avait pas besoin d'un étudiant intelligent qui serait là pour la protéger de toute atteinte, mais d'un garçon avec lequel elle pourrait se prendre la tête sans grandes conséquences, qui pourrait la taquiner gentiment, la faire rire et l'écouter en la remettant à sa place de temps en temps. Elle cherchait une sorte de contraire, qui lui ferait voir autre chose que les bibliothèques, en qui elle pourrait avoir conscience et qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle était. Viktor Krum n'était pas un mauvais garçon, mais il était trop possessif, un peu machiste, bien que tendre et amoureux. Hermione se sentait bien plus libre et aimée à la fois avec Ronald qui ne semblait s'inquiéter de rien.

A présent, tout s'était arrangé, mais Hermione se sentait terriblement coupable, sachant qu'elle était à l'origine de cet accident, alors que Ron lui répétait que ce n'était pas grave. Bon, il la faisait culpabiliser gentiment, il aimait être chouchouté, mais jamais il ne lui avait dit que tout ça, c'était à cause d'elle. Et ça aurait pu être bien pire. Certes, la voiture était sérieusement amochée. Mais bon… C'était quoi, une voiture, comparée à une vie ?

« Je t'embête avec mes histoires, n'est-ce pas ? Fit la jeune fille en boudant.

- Bah je sais que tu vas avoir ton Master, donc bon… C'est comme Harry qui me dit qu'il arrivera jamais à faire le portrait de Marilyn Manson, je le crois pas non plus.

- Mais quelle idée de se faire tatouer ça…

- Hermione, un peu d'ouverture d'esprit, tu veux ? »

L'étudiante poussa un soupire alors que Ron pouffait. Elle n'avait rien contre les tatouages, Ron en avait un et cela ne la dérangeait pas, pas plus que Harry qui ne correspondait pas au cliché qu'elle se faisait des tatoueurs. Cela dit, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre : quand son petit ami lui racontait les choses que Harry lui avait lui-même racontées, elle se demandait bien s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, vu les tatouages que le brun pratiquait.

Elle était d'accord que chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa peau, après tout, nous n'avions qu'une vie. Mais il y avait des limites. Un jour, elle avait rencontré Parvati Patil, qui draguait autrefois Ron. C'était une fille typée, sûrement d'origine indienne, et elle portait ce jour-là un décolté outrageusement plongeant, révélant une Betty Boop qu'elle s'était fait tatouer sur un de ses seins. Autant dire que Hermione douta de l'intérêt d'un tel tatouage…

« Tu as envie de bouger, aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda soudainement Hermione.

- Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? Tu veux aller quelque part ?

- Mes chaussures sont abîmées, j'aimerais m'en acheter des nouvelles…

- Allez viens on y va, je te les offre. »

Hermione eut beau secouer la tête, lui assurant qu'elle avait de l'argent pour se les payer, Ron fit la sourde oreille. Il pouvait bien lui faire plaisir de temps en temps, et ce n'était pas comme s'il était accro au shopping, non plus…

**OoO**

Ils ne parvinrent pas tout de suite à trouver le lit, dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce. Draco n'aimait pas le noir, il avait donc laissé la lampe de chevet allumée avant d'aller se doucher avec Harry. C'était la seule source de lumière dans la chambre, la seule qui leur permettait de se guider dans la pièce. Mais leurs yeux voyaient à peine le contour des meubles, le tracé des murs, tant ils étaient empressés de se toucher.

Leurs corps enlacés, leurs bouches fusionnant, ils se déplacèrent un peu dans la chambre avant qu'Harry ne se cogne contre le bureau large et bien rangé de Draco, positionné contre un mur. Draco, l'embrassant passionnément, le poussa contre la table et Harry s'y assit de façon presque automatique, le corps échauffé par les bras et les baisers de son amant. Aussitôt assis, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco, ses mollets contre ses fesses, l'attirant à lui, collant leurs corps plus encore, tandis que les mains du blond passaient sous le peignoir qu'il portait et que sa bouche dévorait ses lèvres, suçant sa langue avant de la caresser suavement.

Draco avait envie de lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans la boutique, avec un jean taille basse et un tee-shirt noir d'Indochine moulant quelque peu son torse, le désir que Harry créait en lui s'était attisé. Et alors que le brun se lavait près de lui dans la douche aux portes de verre opaque, il s'était senti incroyablement excité et il avait à peine attendu que son petit ami ait enfilé un peignoir pour lui sauter dessus sans ménagement, lui montrant à quel point il voulait lui faire l'amour. Et ce n'était pas Harry qui allait s'en plaindre…

Au contraire, il répondait activement à ses caresses. Draco caressa ses cuisses, puis ses fesses, les malaxant dans ses mains. Elles étaient fermes et rondes, musclées même, un régal pour le toucher et très certainement pour les yeux. Il glissa un doigt taquin dans la raie de ses fesses, le sentit frissonner, et redoubla d'ardeur dans ce baiser erratique et interminable, où leurs langues, leurs souffles, leur salive se mêlaient sans la moindre gêne, perdus qu'ils étaient dans la recherche de plus de contact.

Draco sentait Harry tout autour de lui, ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras enserrant son cou et ses mains caressant ses cheveux qui avaient un peu poussé, partant de la nuque pour la masser un peu, avant de remonter et ébouriffer ses mèches blondes. Et il y avait ce baiser aussi, la tendresse de Harry, sa bouche chaude et accueillante qui répondait à ses étreintes…

Enhardi, Draco dénoua la ceinture du peignoir et le fit glisser sur les épaules de son amant qui poussa un léger gémissement, plus un soupir. Le blond mit fin à leur baiser, le souffle court, et déposa ses lèvres au creux que formait son cou et son épaule, l'effleurant doucement de son souffle et de sa bouche. Il sentit Harry appuyer son front contre son épaule, alors que Draco remontait ses mains le long de celles du brun, caressant sa peau, sentant les muscles dessous, imaginant les tribales sur l'une des épaules, puis il toucha son dos, sentant presque les ailes qui y figuraient, et enfin effleura son torse, le papillon qui battait des ailes sur son cœur emballé…

Le simple fait de sentir son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine, sous ce papillon tatoué sur son torse, suffisait à l'exciter, car il mesurait l'ardeur de son amant et ses émotions aux battements de son cœur. Il sentait son désir s'échauffer, son membre se durcir douloureusement, tant il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, d'être en lui et de l'entendre soupirer contre son corps, l'entendre gémir et le sentir frissonner au contact de leurs peaux… Et Draco savait que Harry ressentait exactement la même chose, le bout de son membre touchant son propre ventre.

Depuis que Harry était venu chez lui pour dîner, Draco ne pensait qu'à ça : le prendre. Même quand ses parents étaient là, assis autour de la table, Draco avait eu envie de l'emmener dans sa chambre et de le faire sien. Faire de lui sa propre chair, un homme comblé et alangui sous lui…

Cet homme qu'il désirait tant, qui soupirait contre lui, ses jambes nouées autour de sa taille en un geste sensuel et diablement existant. Et son peignoir ouvert, qui laissait tout voir, aussi bien son torse bien dessiné que son ventre et son sexe dressé entre ses cuisses… Une invitation à la luxure et cet idiot n'en avait même pas conscience… Tant de beauté, tant de sensualité rassemblées en un seul homme et Draco était le seul à avoir pu toucher cet être plein de charme… C'était bien au-delà de l'acte en lui-même, c'était l'amour qui les unissait plus que le sexe, c'était cela qui était magique et incroyable…

« J'ai envie… de te faire l'amour… soupira Draco contre son cou, ses mains touchant ses fesses avant de remonter lentement vers son dos, alors que les mains de son amant dénouaient sa ceinture.

- Qu'est-ce que… tu attends ? Fit le brun, la ceinture défaite.

- Sur le bureau ? Comme des sauvages ? » Dit Draco en ricanant légèrement.

La position ne lui déplairait pas, loin de là, car c'était excitant de faire l'amour à Harry dans cette position. Et puis son propre peignoir était ouvert et Harry se collait à lui de façon un peu trop intime, cherchant son contact, et s'il n'arrêtait pas de se rapprocher de lui, de faire toucher leurs membres, le chauffant comme jamais, Draco lui ferait subir les dernier outrages sur la table même…

« Non, sur le lit… Fais-moi l'amour, Draco… »

Cette façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom… Si tendre…

Draco s'écarta un peu du bureau et entraîna Harry. Le brun descendit de celui-ci et se laissa guider vers le lit, mais il ne s'y allongea pas : Draco lui retirait son peignoir, le faisant glisser sur le sol alors que le sien tombait à son tour. Aussitôt, le blond attira son amant près de lui, collant intimement leurs corps : leurs sexes étaient l'un contre l'autre, les bras de Harry autour de ses hanches et ceux de Draco dans son dos. Le brun caressait son dos, touchait ses omoplates avant de descendre bien plus bas pour toucher ses fesses. à croire que leurs corps étaient faits pour être dans cette position, l'un contre l'autre, cuisse contre cuisse et torse contre torse, leur peau moite se touchant, leurs bras se mouvant et leurs mains caressant leurs épidermes sensibles et frissonnants.

Ce fut un long moment de caresses, de tendresses, qui ne sembla jamais finir. Harry agonisait presque entre ses bras, sa tête contre son épaule et leurs lèvres soudées. Il sentait la langue de Draco fureter dans sa bouche, caresser sa langue, taquiner ses joues, son palais, avant de la câliner à nouveau, et ses mains touchaient ses cheveux, les ébouriffaient encore davantage, puis massait sa nuque et redescendaient sur ses épaules, imaginant les ailes tatouées sur sa peau claire. Tout n'était que caresses, sans érotisme, l'amour tout simplement…

Puis Draco le coucha sur le lit, prenant grand soin de lui. Harry le regarda au-dessus de lui, ses yeux bleus brillants de mille feux comme des pierres précieuses, beau comme le jour, le visage un peu moite mais tellement expressif, tellement masculin en cet instant… Et ses lèvres roses, un peu gonflées par tant de baisers… Etait-il possible d'être aussi excité à la simple vue d'un visage qu'il pouvait admirer tous les jours, pourtant ? Il fallait croire que oui… Et quand Harry ferma les yeux un court instant, tentant de se reprendre bien que son esprit soit embrouillé, il sentit le corps de Draco s'allonger sur le sien, le faisant trembler violement. Et ce fut reparti pour un long moment de caresses, juste des caresses… qui avait quelque chose de savoureux.

Ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour de cette façon. Oh certes, Harry était un homme assez câlin et Draco se montrait toujours tendre, amoureux, attentif et patient… Ce n'était pas juste l'acte en lui-même, qui pouvait être parfois presque violent tant Draco était passionné et en manque, mais il y avait toujours de longs moments de caresses. Mais jamais aussi longs que ce soir-là, jamais aussi longs et sans connotation sexuelle. Ils ne s'étaient même pas touchés intimement, alors que tous les deux le désiraient ardemment…

Faire durer le plaisir pour mieux le savourer ensuite…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils attinrent la limite que Draco consentit à bouger un peu. Et à ce moment-là, Harry le fit basculer sur le côté. Draco se laissa faire, un peu surpris, et ferma les yeux, les dents serrées quand il comprit ce que son amant allait faire, et quand il sentit sa bouche merveilleuse sur son torse descendre toujours plus bas, il faillit gémir d'anticipation mais il se retint. Mais ce fut bien pire quand Harry se mit à honorer son sexe dur et chaud, à lécher la peau fine et fragile du membre dressé, sucer le gland rougi… Les vagues de plaisir desserrèrent ses dents mais pas ses mains crispées sur les draps, et si des gémissements indécents s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, ses doigts restèrent accrochés aux draps, résistant à l'attrait des cheveux noirs corbeau de son tendre amant. Draco avait l'impression de se liquéfier tant c'était bon, tant le plaisir apporté par cette caresse si intime était puissant.

Draco faillit jouir, mais il repoussa Harry et l'attira contre lui, emprisonnant sa bouche qui avait déjà gouté les prémices de sa jouissance. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Draco prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'écarter. Pendant quelques secondes, il regarda son beau visage, ses yeux verts brillants, sa bouche rouge entrouverte… Timidement, Draco posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, en une invitation ouverte et Harry l'accueillit dans sa bouche, avec un autre. Alors à son tour, il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Draco qui lécha deux doigts, et ce, en regardant son amant en faire de même, leurs regards se croisant. Le blond sentait la langue de Harry tourner autour de ses phalanges, les humectant, et il n'était même pas gêné d'en faire de même.

Enfin, Draco retira ses doigts et les dirigea vers l'arrière-train de Harry, sans jamais quitter ses yeux du regard, et chercha son intimité, où il glissa un doigt, puis un second. Alors le brun sortit ses propres phalanges de la bouche chaude et humide de Draco et, quelques secondes après, ils vinrent rejoindre celles du blond. Un blond qui était prêt à craquer devant l'érotisme de la chose, devant le visage de Harry, ses yeux troublés à demi-clos, ses lèvres rouges et entrouvertes, et leurs doigts qui se caressaient dans l'intimité du tatoueur…

Ne pouvant attendre davantage, au bord de la jouissance, Draco retira ses doigts et Harry en fit de même. Le blond le fit tourner, l'allongeant sur le dos au lieu de l'avoir sur lui, et lentement, il le pénétra. Il regarda le visage de Harry se brouiller, ses traits se crisper et ses yeux se fermer, alors qu'une sorte de soulagement se peignait peu à peu sur sa figure. Le soulagement de le sentir en lui, et ce avec peu de douleur. Harry rouvrit les yeux, alors que Draco ne bougeait pas, et lui donna son accord par un léger mouvement de tête.

Et ils firent l'amour. Doucement, tendrement. Les gestes, les mouvements et les caresses de Draco étaient lentes, beaucoup trop lentes, presque frustrantes, mais terriblement doux. Harry avait presque envie de pleurer tant son amoureux était câlin avec lui, gardant un rythme lent et régulier, les menant aux limites. Des limites qu'ils finirent par franchir, allant de plus en plus vite. Mais ils tentaient de garder un peu de contrôle, toujours plus longtemps.

C'était un peu comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, la première fois qu'ils s'unissaient. Et, d'une certaine manière, c'était la première fois qu'ils se montraient aussi tendres et amoureux lors d'un ébat, et cela avait quelque chose de grisant, de perturbant, de jouissif.

Le rythme de Draco finit par devenir moins régulier, plus passionné, voire même désespéré, tant la recherche du plaisir et de la libération était forte. Harry s'accrochait à ses épaules, y plantait ses ongles, poussant des gémissements qui ressemblaient à des sanglots tant c'était bon d'être aimé ainsi, alors que Draco chuchotait de sa voix rauque des « je t'aime » à son amoureux, allant toujours plus vite, s'enfonçant en lui avant de sortir et revenir encore, toujours plus loin, effleurant une partie secrète de lui et Ô combien sensible de son être.

Et la libération, ce moment si particulier ou plus rien ne semblait exister, où le corps entier se tendait avant de se relâcher, où des étoiles brillaient dans leurs yeux. Un moment où il atteignait le septième ciel, un moment d'absence…

Avant de retomber l'un sur l'autre, épuisés, haletants… apaisés. L'un la tête enfouie dans le cou de l'autre, l'un blond l'autre brun… Plus de nom à la bouche, juste des murmures… Deux corps unis, une seule chair à présent au repos… Couvés par Morphée, qui étendait ses draps sur eux, les emmenant aux pays des rêves…

**OoO**

La clé tourna dans la serrure. Allan leva à peine les yeux de la télévision quand il entendit son père entrer dans l'appartement, les mains prises par les manettes de la Wii © et les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision où Mario se baladait sur des planètes aux formes étranges.

Dans l'entrée, Rémi retirait ses chaussures et son manteau en soupirant. Puis, il prit sa mallette et entra dans le salon où son fils jouait à la console.

« On ne dit plus bonjour à son père, maintenant ?

- Attends papa, faut pas que je me loupe… »

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'avança dans la pièce et attendit patiemment que son fils en ait terminé avec son trajet à dos d'une raie, s'il ne se trompait, et quand Allan eut poussé un cri de victoire, il put enfin avoir son « bonjour ». Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette console à son anniversaire, l'adolescent passait des après-midi dessus à s'amuser. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une console de jeu, hormis l'antique Game Boy © qu'il avait reçue quand il était en primaire avec les jeux qui allaient avec. Ségolène et Rémi n'avaient pas jugé utile qu'il ait une Playstation en primaire et le couple avait divorcé quand Allan avait à peine onze ans, et Ségolène refusait de partager les frais d'une console. De toute façon, elle refusait de partager de nombreux frais, hormis ceux de l'école. Isaline avait rapidement résolu le problème : elle allait payer.

Honnêtement, Rémi pensait qu'Allan ferait encore moins d'efforts à l'école à cause de la Wii ©, mais au contraire, il s'était amélioré. Avant l'accident de Sirius, Isaline venait de temps à temps chez eux, et depuis qu'elle s'était rouverte à Rémi, Allan avait tendance à aller chez elle tous les après-midi : son bus ne passait pas très loin de la boutique. Son père venait ensuite le chercher. En attendant, il faisait ses devoirs, et quand il avait du mal à comprendre, tout le monde s'y mettait pour l'aider, surtout Draco qui lui donnait des cours fréquemment, sans oublier qu'on ne parlait à l'adolescent qu'en anglais pour qu'il s'améliore.

Deux fois par semaine, Draco passait chez eux. Rémi était en général toujours là pour accueillir l'étudiant, qu'il pensait assez froid et cynique, et qui donc aurait du mal à se faire entendre par son fils assez rebelle, mais au contraire, Draco s'était montré incroyablement pédagogue et calme avec l'adolescent, lui parlant dans une langue qu'il comprenait et ne laissant aucune lacune de côté. Il en résultait de bons progrès dans les notes d'Allan en mathématiques, physique et sciences naturelles.

Autant dire que Rémi était impressionné car lui aussi avait donné des cours en plus de ses études et jamais il n'avait réussi à vraiment expliquer les choses à Allan sans le braquer. Il avait écouté Draco lui parler et le blond n'était pas toujours tendre, lui disant clairement que ses notes étaient pourries et qu'il allait devoir bosser dur pour remonter tout ça, ce qui n'avait pas empêché Allan d'avoir dix-sept à son dernier contrôle, suivant les conseils et les enseignements de l'étudiant.

Pour le remercier de son travail, Rémi voulait le payer mais Draco refusait obstinément le moindre billet de sa part, répliquant à chaque fois que c'était un service qu'il rendait à Isaline. Et il lui glissa aussi que, même si un jour le couple s'embrouillait, il continuerait à aider Allan car il n'était pas bête comme garçon, c'était son âge qui était bête. Rémi avait souri en entendant ces mots. Il avait aussi beaucoup discuté avec l'étudiant autour d'un bon café et il avait découvert un jeune homme très intelligent, peu vantard, avec un certain humour mais qui demeurait assez sérieux. Il trouvait étonnant qu'il puisse sortir avec Harry, qui lui paraissait bien plus ouvert et joyeux, mais bon… Draco et lui étaient un peu dans le même bain : deux médecins qui se retrouvaient avec des tatoueurs… Mieux valait ne pas chercher à comprendre…

Enfin, le fait était que tout semblait prêt à s'arranger. Allan travaillait bien, Isaline se remettait doucement de la tentative de suicide de Sirius et elle lui avait dit que ce dernier comptait rentrer chez lui le soir-même, après un court séjour chez son frère.

Tout en allant dans sa chambre pour y déposer sa mallette, Rémi songea que toute cette histoire avait épuisé la famille mais celle-ci semblait plutôt bien s'en remettre, même s'il faudrait plus de temps pour qu'ils soignent réellement leurs blessures. Rémi pensait régulièrement à Sirius et à toutes ces révélations qu'il lui avait faites à propos de son histoire. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses et le médecin était touché que l'écrivain se soit ouvert à lui au lieu de demeurer dans des cachotteries, comme l'avait fait Isaline : elle n'avait pas voulu expliquer l'attitude de Sirius pour éviter de parler de la prison, et dans le fond, il pouvait la comprendre.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Isaline… Il était passé la voir avant de rentrer, juste pour la voir quelques minutes, et elle lui avait proposé un week-end à deux à Rome. D'abord surpris, il avait été attendri par sa bouille nerveuse, ses doigts qu'elle tordait et l'anxiété dans son regard. Et dire que cette femme était capable de garder la tête froide pendant des moments extrêmes et qu'elle flippait pour si peu…

Quand il avait compris ce que signifiait cette proposition, à savoir un week-end de vacances pour juste tous les deux, son cœur battit à la chamade et, comme un gamin, il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle lui avait alors sauté au cou, soulagée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris de vacances et lui-même n'était pas parti depuis un bout de temps. Depuis l'été dernier, en fait… Rémi avait réussi à placer quelques jours de congés pour le week-end, on les lui avait accordés vu qu'il avait tendance à faire des heures supplémentaires. Et quand la secrétaire avait compris que c'était pour un voyage avec quelqu'un… elle n'avait pas fait la difficile, loin de là…

Maintenant, il fallait annoncer cela à Allan. Rémi le laisserait chez ses grands-parents ou chez sa mère. Il avait été tenté de demander à Isaline s'ils pouvaient emmener Allan avec eux puis il s'était giflé : c'était une virée en amoureux, pas une colonie de vacances… Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un voyage romantique, pas avec son fils en plus…

Rémi alla dans le salon où son fils jouait toujours. Il s'assit près de lui et lui demanda s'il pouvait arrêter de jouer deux minutes, il voulait lui parler. Un peu étonné, Allan mit son jeu sur pause et se tourna vers son père qui semblait un peu embarrassé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y'a un problème ?

- Pas exactement… Autant y aller franchement, Isaline voudrait qu'on parte en week-end à Rome, tous les deux. Ce serait pour ce week-end, juste après l'anniversaire de Suzy. »

A sa plus grande horreur, il vit le visage de son fils se peindre de déception. Allan baissa les yeux et se mordilla les lèvres et Rémi ne sut quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec Allan : l'adolescent acceptait qu'ils s'embrassent et qu'ils se tiennent la main, mais pas qu'ils partent en week-end.

« Allan ? Fit Rémi en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Vous allez juste partir tous les deux ?

- Eh bien, oui… Elle me l'a proposé, elle peut avoir des billets moins chers… Allan, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Vous y allez que tous les deux… Je peux pas venir ? Vous voulez pas de moi, c'est ça ? Vous voulez pas que je vous gêne ? »

Un ange passa. Puis Rémi éclata de rire, nerveusement.

« Papa ! Cria Allan, vexé.

- Pardon.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Je sais pas, c'est nerveux. Je m'attendais à autre chose.

- Bah quoi ? Vous partez tous les deux en amoureux et vous me laissez ici ! Vous voulez pas de moi, pas vrai ? Je vais vous gêner dans votre virée en amoureux…

- Disons que… J'ai pensé à t'emmener mais… Isaline ne me l'a pas proposé, avoua Rémi. Appelle-la et parles-en avec elle. »

Allan hésita deux secondes avant de se ruer vers le téléphone. Rémi soupira en se disant qu'il avait eu son fils assez jeune et qu'il ne faisait pas partie des parents qui pouvaient partir en vacances sans leurs enfants, et encore moins quand ils n'en avaient qu'un seul. Même si cela les empêcheraient d'être totalement libres, Rémi ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir son fils avec lui.

Allan regarda la petite carte de la boutique accrochée près du téléphone, qui datait de la première rencontre entre Rémi et Isaline, et composa le numéro. Il entendit son père se lever du canapé et, quand il se retourna, il le vit partir dans la cuisine, sûrement pour préparer le repas. Allan écouta les tonalités, espérant tomber directement sur Isaline. Cela le gênait beaucoup qu'ils partent sans lui, lui aussi avait envie d'aller en Italie ! Ce n'était même pas parce que c'était un voyage entre son père et sa… belle-mère ? … mais plutôt parce qu'on le laissait seul ici, à Paris, sûrement chez ses grands-parents ou chez sa mère… Pas envie de se taper un week-end merdique alors que son père allait s'amuser dans un autre pays plus chaud…

Quelqu'un lui répondit et Allan reconnut la voix de Harry. Après lui avoir dit bonjour, il lui baragouina en anglais qu'il voulait parler à Isaline et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle prit le téléphone.

« Allô Allan ? Tu vas bien mon chéri ? Fit-elle joyeusement.

- Heu ouais… Dis, papa m'a dit que vous partez en Italie ce week-end.

- Oui, et… ?

- J'peux pas venir avec vous ? Demanda-t-il dans détours. Je veux pas rester ici comme un con alors que vous vous amusez là-bas ! Je suis jamais allé en Italie en plus !

- Je…

- Les voyages scolaires au collège, c'est l'an prochain ! Ajouta-t-il.

- Hey…

- Allez s'te plait Isaline, j'veux venir avec vous !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais venir, Allan, dit la tatoueuse quand elle put en placer une. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes toi aussi, je n'osais pas le proposer. Je te prends un billet à toi aussi alors ? »

Un air de pur bonheur apparut sur le visage du gamin qui acquiesça vivement à l'idée de partir en Italie. Isaline rigola quand l'adolescent lui demanda des détails, impatient de se retrouver déjà à Rome, lui qui n'était jamais parti à l'étranger. Puis, par mauvaise conscience, Allan lui demanda si ça ne la dérangeait vraiment pas qu'il vienne et elle lui répondit que, au contraire, ce serait un plaisir de faire ce voyage avec lui.

Isaline ne tarda pas à raccrocher, elle avait une tarte aux pommes sur le feu.

**OoO**

« Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ?

- Non, je dois rentrer.

- Allez, Severus… Tu es seul ce soir, alors viens… »

Mais le professeur secoua la tête à ses collègues qui allaient sûrement dîner ensemble ce soir-là. C'était une habitude que certains professeurs relativement âgés avaient prise, quand ils finissaient tard, car leurs enfants étaient grands ou parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas, tout simplement. Et Severus faisait partie de ces hommes-là : il avait la quarantaine, et il n'avait pas d'enfants à charge, ce qui lui permettait de rentrer plus tard le soir, à condition que son compagnon soit prévenu.

Sauf que Sirius n'était plus chez eux, et que c'était à cause de ce genre de sortie, en partie, que leurs disputes avaient débuté.

Ses collègues savaient qu'il était homosexuel et qu'il vivait depuis plusieurs années avec un homme, qu'ils connaissaient assez peu, cependant. Ils ne retenaient de lui qu'un type jovial qui savait mettre de l'ambiance. Un type qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours… Ils l'avaient compris suite à quelques mots évasifs que Severus prononça pour justifier ses quelques jours d'absence et son humeur noire. Cette femme qui lui faisait de l'œil tenta de se rapprocher de lui, mais la peine et la culpabilité de Severus était si grande qu'il la rejeta en bloc, fuyant presque le moindre contact avec ses collègues.

Et ce soir encore, alors qu'ils lui proposaient de se changer les idées, Severus ne pouvait pas aller avec eux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se mêler ainsi à la population et il ne l'avait fait ces derniers temps que dans un pur esprit de contradiction. Et ce soir, il avait encore moins envie que les autres de dîner autre part que chez lui. Ainsi, Severus prit sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, sachant déjà que sa soirée serait peu joyeuse. Il savait que Sirius était parti chez Regulus, Harry le lui avait dit par téléphone le matin-même, pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Car aujourd'hui, il avait quarante-deux ans. Nous étions le Lundi douze Avril, et il fêtait sa quarante-deuxième année. Seul. Bêtement, il avait pensé qu'Isaline organiserait quelque chose, comme chaque année, mais elle n'avait fait que passer et l'embrasser sur les deux joues pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, sans évoquer le moindre gâteau, et Severus ne la voyait pas organiser une fête surprise chez lui, loin de là, elle était plutôt du genre à faire la fête chez elle. C'était stupide de sa part, lui qui ne fêtait que rarement ses anniversaires, mais il avait prit l'habitude de souffler ses bougies depuis que Sirius était entré dans sa vie. Et il avait espéré que… qu'il y aurait quelque chose. Même un simple repas.

Quelque chose…

Morose, les mains sur le volant de sa voiture, Severus roulait en direction de son foyer, prévoyant déjà de promener Saphira puis de se réchauffer un reste de pâtes avant d'aller se coucher. Peut-être corrigerait-il quelques copies… Et devant ses yeux, défilaient des images de la ville plongée dans la nuit, illuminée par les lumières orangées des lampadaires.

Le professeur n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Vraiment pas…

Severus ne tarda pas à arriver dans son quartier. Il roula doucement et aperçut sa maison. Donc les fenêtres étaient éclairées. Stupéfait, le cœur battant soudain à la chamade, il accéléra jusqu'à chez lui, ouvrit le portail, rangea le véhicule dans le garage, puis rentra dans la maison par une porte qui y menait directement sans avoir à ressortir.

Le couloir était éteint mais de la lumière provenait du salon et de la cuisine. Il retira ses chaussures, posa son manteau sur un meuble et entra dans la cuisine.

A croire que le temps s'était arrêté. Severus ne parvenait même pas à en croire ses yeux, tant la vision lui paraissait irréelle. Et pourtant, Sirius était bien là, un tablier autour de la taille, en train de faire cuire quelque chose, remuant une casserole avec une cuillère en bois, secouant légèrement la tête au rythme de _Si l'on s'aimait, si_ des Enfoirés.

Pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Severus regarda cet homme qu'il aimait, même s'il ne le lui montrait pas assez. Il regarda son corps qui lui parut avoir maigri, ce jean qui moulait ses jambes et son torse musclé caché par un pull blanc, ce qui contrastait avec la couleur de son pantalon. Il était pieds nus et ses cheveux noirs corbeau à peine noués par un élastique un peu lâche.

Il était beau. Si différent de l'homme qu'il avait vu allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, les poignets bandés et le teint affreusement pâle. A se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien aimer chez un vieux grincheux comme lui au nez disgracieux.

Soudainement, Sirius sembla émerger de son monde et remarqua la présence de Severus. L'écrivain lui fit un grand sourire, lumineux, dévoilant ses dents blanches et alignées, laissant tomber sa cuillère en bois dans la casserole.

« Bon anniversaire, Sev' ! »

A grandes enjambées, Sirius s'avança vers son homme et le prit dans ses bras, enlaçant ses épaules. Sortant de sa torpeur, Severus posa ses mains sur le dos de son compagnon et lui rendit maladroitement la douce étreinte que l'écrivain exerçait sur lui.

Sirius savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à tout refaire comme avant, ni même à partager le même lit que lui, ayant besoin d'encore un peu de temps avant que tout redevienne comme autrefois. Mais c'était l'anniversaire de l'homme qu'il aimait, et il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme un étranger. Ne pas le toucher alors qu'il lui avait tant manqué…

Surtout quand il sentait ses mains crispées dans son dos, ses doigts accrochés à sa chemise, ses bras qui le serrait fort. Un peu comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien là, dans ses bras…

« J'ai encore besoin de temps… Chuchota Sirius à son oreille. Mais je suis rentré… »

Contre lui, Severus ne prononça pas un mot. Il avait la gorge nouée et il avait l'impression que s'il faisait le moindre mouvement, même avec ses lèvres, il éclaterait en sanglots. Tout était crispé en lui, tout son corps se tendait pour retenir l'émotion qui le submergeait.

Pourquoi était-il aussi émotif ? Parce qu'il lui avait manqué ? Parce qu'il avait failli le perdre à tout jamais ? Parce qu'il avait cru qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais à la maison ?

Et il était là, à le tenir dans ses bras, son odeur parvenant à ses narines, ses cheveux caressant son front, ses mains sur son dos… et sa voix au creux de son oreille, juste quelques secondes…

Ils ne parlaient pas. Ne se demandaient pas pardon, ou ne tentaient pas de s'expliquer. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient rien à se dire, et tout ce qu'ils auraient pu vouloir exprimer se ressentait dans leur étreinte. Tel que le manque. Le besoin de l'autre. L'inutilité de la fuite, car ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, même si ça faisait mal parfois…

Severus tenta de se reprendre, submergé par les émotions, et après avoir pris une inspiration, il s'écarta de Sirius et prit son visage entre ses mains, regardant sa figure. Un visage qu'il avait haï étant adolescent, qu'il avait méprisé en temps qu'homme, qu'il avait aimé en temps qu'amant. Un visage qu'il avait vu passer par toutes les teintes, par toutes les expressions, de la joie la plus sincère à la pâleur de la mort. Il caressait ses joues de ses pouces, regardant ses yeux soulignés encore de légères cernes, sa bouche, ses traits un peu relaxés…

Et de son côté, Sirius aussi le regardait. Cet homme qu'il aimait. Pas spécialement très beau, avec un nez peu gracieux dont il s'était souvent moqué étant jeune. Des cheveux noirs coupés aux épaules, un air strict, des yeux sombres comme des cavernes. Mais du charme se dégageait de sa personne, malgré tout. Un charme indéniable qui attirait le regard et le désir, une sorte d'impassibilité qui donnait envie de voir au-delà des apparences. Une carapace à briser, un visage à déchiffrer…

A aimer…

Severus vit le visage de Sirius se brouiller, des dents mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Alors le professeur attira son visage à lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Conservant la limite que Sirius voulait garder entre eux, l'effleurant. Puis il l'attira contre lui, dans ses bras, alors que des larmes dévalaient les joues de cet homme indécis qui nageait entre deux eaux, entre l'envie d'être au plus près de Severus et en même temps, il éprouvait le besoin de distance, rester un peu à l'écart de lui, pour que ça aille mieux après, pour qu'ils ne refassent pas les mêmes erreurs…

Un peu plus tard, ils s'installeraient à table, partageant ensemble le repas que Sirius avait préparé, dans une ambiance agréable, presque ordinaire. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis Sirius irait chercher dans le réfrigérateur une boite en carton contenant deux tartelettes au citron, avec sur l'une un quatre, et sur l'autre un deux. Une pâtisserie piquante et acide comme un sarcasme, mais doux et craquant sur le dessus. Un peu comme lui. Ensuite, il lui offrirait son cadeau, une montre qui remplacerait celle que Severus avait cassé avant leur dispute. Et enfin, malgré les limites qu'il s'était imposé, Sirius déposerait un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, tout en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire, avant d'aller se coucher chacun dans leur chambre, sans aucune rancune.

Mais pour le moment, Sirius fermait les yeux, tentant de retenir ses larmes, alors qu'il retrouvait la chaleur si chère et précieuse de l'homme qu'il aimait, son parfum, son être, tout simplement…

**OoO**

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement. On ne fêta pas l'anniversaire de Severus, étant donné que Remus avait proposé de le fêter en même temps que celui de Sirius qui se passait la semaine suivante. Cela sonnerait comme une sorte de réconciliation entre tout le monde et les deux concernés avaient accepté.

Peu à peu, Sirius reprenait ses marques dans la maison, mais c'était bien difficile : il faisait sans cesse des cauchemars et il avait les idées sombres. Parfois, il criait la nuit, et Severus se levait de leur lit commun pour foncer dans la chambre d'amis pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer. Ils dormaient alors ensemble et Severus s'en allait le matin pour se préparer au travail, tandis que son compagnon restait couché.

Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés sur la bouche depuis l'anniversaire, Sirius demeurant quelque peu distant et Severus le laissant faire, subissant cette attitude qu'il espérait de courte durée. En effet, il avait du mal à supporter le comportement de Sirius, qui était si démonstratif et envahissant d'habitude, se réduire à quelques rires, sourires, de courtes étreintes et des baisers qu'il déposait parfois sur sa joue. Ce qui l'avait parfois agacé autrefois lui manquait terriblement, mais le professeur refusait de l'avouer. Il préférait attendre, car malgré tout, cette situation avait des conséquences positives.

Déjà, il y avait un petit quelque chose de différent entre eux qui amenait les deux hommes à tenter de se reconquérir mutuellement. C'était un bien grand mot, mais les faits étaient là : Sirius faisait des efforts, s'attelant sérieusement au ménage, aux finitions de la maison et aux repas à préparer, tandis que Severus gardait son humeur de chien pour lui, rentrait bien à l'heure sans trop tarder et se montrait particulièrement attentionné envers Sirius. Il y avait une envie mutuelle de se retrouver… et Sirius n'avait pas retouché à une seule goutte d'alcool. Il avait été tenté pourtant, mais il avait secoué la tête en soupirant : il avait fait assez de bêtises. Et contrairement à ce qu'auraient voulu Remus et Severus, il cessa d'aller chez le psychiatre. Il trouvait cela inutile.

Ainsi, les choses s'arrangeait doucement, et dans le fond, cela plaisait aux deux concernés qui préféraient faire les choses comme il le fallait, même si cela prendrait du temps. Sirius était rentré à la maison et rien n'aurait pu davantage rassurer Severus.

Du côté du reste de la famille, tout allait aussi pour le mieux. Autant dire que savoir le couple à nouveau réuni soulageait grandement Remus et Isaline : tous deux savaient que la meilleure thérapie de Sirius était d'être auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait, car malgré la grosse connerie qu'il avait faite, ses sentiments pour Severus était trop forts et il avait besoin d'être auprès de lui pour comprendre, se pardonner et avancer à nouveau. Harry était tout autant rassuré, bien évidemment un Sirius qui n'est pas chez eux est un Sirius en bonne santé. Et autant dire que le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus de voir son parrain et sa tante déprimer. Nymph' éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que Harry : tout semblait se remettre en ordre, même s'il faudrait un peu plus de temps. Elle savait que, la nuit, Isaline se glissait dans le lit de Harry à cause d'un cauchemar, le brun le lui faisait comprendre, et il y avait des traumatismes qui étaient difficiles à évacuer, voire même impossible à oublier…

Une autre chose positive se profilait à l'horizon : le voyage d'Isaline. Elle avait acheté les billets et loué deux chambres d'hôtel. Allan était impatient de partir et, même s'ils tentaient de le cacher, les deux adultes étaient tout aussi fébriles à l'idée de s'envoler loin de Paris. Harry et Nymph' n'attendaient que ce moment, le jour où le trio prendrait l'avion, car les choses entre Isaline et Rémi allaient peut-être évoluer. Tous deux avaient parié, Harry persuadé qu'il y aurait des galipettes dans la chambre d'hôtel et Nymph' maintint que jamais Isaline ne se laisserait aller après si peu de temps. Draco, qui assistait au débat, refusa de les départager, répliquant que les affaires de cœur d'Isaline ne le regardaient aucunement. Et ça ne regardait pas plus Harry et Nymph'… Le perdant de leur pari serait obligé de s'occuper du prochain tatouage « érotique » commandé par un client…

En attendant le week-end, d'autres évènements avaient lieu. Tout d'abord, l'anniversaire de Seamus qui tomba un mercredi. Théo parvint à rassembler quelques amis communs, tels que Zacharias Smith ou Terry Boot. Ils furent une quinzaine en tout. Ron vint, ainsi que Hermione et Millicent. Seamus fut touché qu'ils soient là : ils se connaissaient et avaient déjà rigolé ensemble à l'occasion de certaines soirées mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils acceptent de venir et qu'en plus ils lui fassent un cadeau.

Harry fut bien sûr au rendez-vous, comme prévu, et surprise, Draco et Blaise furent aussi présents. En voyant le blond et le black sur le pas de sa porte, Théo craignit que cela jette un froid dans le salon quand ils entreraient, mais au contraire, tout le monde les accueillit comme si c'était normal qu'ils soient là. Car personne n'était au courant pour les tensions entre Draco, Harry et Seamus, sauf Ron, et ce dernier ferma sa bouche. Seamus salua les deux invités surprises avec une certaine crainte, surtout Draco, redoutant un coup bas, et tout au long de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que l'alcool fasse ses effets, l'irlandais eut peur du scandale.

Un scandale qui n'eut jamais lieu. Draco eut un comportement exemplaire, un vrai gentleman. Oh, il n'adressa que très peu la parole à Seamus, restant avec d'autres invités, tels que Blaise, Millicent, Ron et Hermione, fuyant les boulets comme Terry Boot. Harry et Théo mirent l'ambiance, accompagnés d'hommes que Draco ne connaissait pas ou peu. La soirée commença vraiment quand les deux amis dansèrent ensemble, au milieu du salon, s'attirant les sifflements : Harry tentait de charmer Théo qui jouait le jeu, repoussant gentiment le brun quand il se rapprochait trop de lui. Sauf que Seamus se glissa dans son dos et il fut pris en sandwich entre deux tapettes. Les rires pleuvaient sur eux et Théo eut du mal à s'extirper des deux hommes, qui ne dansèrent jamais ensemble, même si Seamus aurait bien voulu.

En somme, la soirée fut assez tranquille et joyeuse. Tout le monde participa, même Draco fit un effort et dansa avec Harry, ne manquant pas de déposer de légers baisers dans son cou, en une douce provocation, qui n'eut heureusement aucun effet. Draco sentait des regards posés sur eux, celui de Seamus tout particulièrement, mais ce dernier n'eut aucun geste déplacé, ce qui permit à Draco de tenir pour le reste de la soirée. Il était venu simplement pour être certain que l'histoire avec Seamus était belle et bien terminée, et c'était le cas.

Il y eut le moment du gâteau où deux pâtisseries furent posées sur la table, une forêt noire et une tarte aux pommes. Seamus souffla ses bougies et, tandis que Théo et un autre garçon s'occupait de couper des parts relativement égales, les invités offrirent leurs cadeaux à l'irlandais. Draco, Blaise et Harry s'étaient mis ensemble pour offrir une belle veste en cuir des plus couteuses au jeune homme qui resta scotché. Il remercia les trois personnes, remarquant à peine les yeux verts de Harry posés sur les vêtements qui avait suscité de longs débats, vu qu'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait payer aussi cher dans une simple veste, ce à quoi les deux héritiers avaient répondu par un regard levé au plafond d'exaspération.

La soirée s'était terminée tranquillement, chacun était rentré chez soi assez tard. Draco et Blaise avaient dormi chez Harry, l'un dans la chambre d'amis et l'autre dans le lit du tatoueur qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, avait passé une nuit bien agitée avec un étudiant empli d'hormones.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry était convié à l'anniversaire de la petite sœur de Rémi, Suzy, avec Isaline. Tous deux se mirent donc sur leur trente-et-un, l'une portant une longue robe bleu marine avec des collants sombres pour masquer un peu les tatouages sur ses jambes, alors que Harry avait choisi un jean simple et un pull assez près du corps. Ils arrivèrent avec un peu de retard chez les parents de Rémi qui les accueillirent avec beaucoup de gentillesse. D'ailleurs, tout le monde fut très gentil avec Isaline, n'ayant pas oublié la soirée horrible qu'elle avait vécue il y avait si peu de temps.

La famille découvrit Harry, le neveu, presque le fils d'Isaline et dont Allan parlait tant et non en mal. Ce charmant jeune homme conquit d'abord les adultes, par sa façon de parler, de rire et de parler de tout, la mine toujours joyeuse. A un moment donné, les adolescents l'emmenèrent à l'étage où il gratta la vieille guitare de leur grand-père, après l'avoir accordée, puis il redescendit pour le repas que les jeunes quittèrent à un moment donné, et malgré leurs demandes, le tatoueur resta avec les adultes.

Et ces derniers furent attendris par la relation entre Isaline et Harry. Il y avait des petits gestes qui pourraient paraître étrange au premier abord, cette manie que la tatoueuse avait de toucher le genou ou la main de son neveu quand elle lui parlait, ou encore son bras, ou même ses cheveux noir corbeau qu'elle ébouriffait. Harry ne disait rien quand elle le touchait de cette manière, comme une mère câlinerait son jeune enfant. En fait, il avait des gestes réciproques, car lui aussi lui prenait la main par moment, de façon tellement naturelle que s'en était troublant. Et leurs sourires… Une complicité mère et fils vraiment belle…

A un moment donné, le beau-frère de Rémi, Manuel, mit de la musique, tentant d'attirer sa famille au milieu du salon. Ce fut Harry qui se leva, tirant sa tante par la main, qui mit l'ambiance en faisant virevolter Isaline dans ses bras. Belle comme le jour dans sa robe bleue, ses cheveux nattés dans son dos, dansant gracieusement perchée sur ses petites chaussures à talons, Isaline s'amusait dans les bras de son neveu. Manuel lui vola sa partenaire et alors Harry tendit les bras à Suzy qui rougit, lui assurant qu'elle ne savait pas danser, mais le tatoueur haussa les épaules, un beau sourire aux lèvres, et l'emmena au milieu du salon sous le regard stupéfait de ses parents et beaux-parents, puis des adolescents qui descendirent en entendant de la musique au rez-de-chaussée.

Ainsi, au milieu du salon, Manuel fit danser sa future belle-sœur et Harry joua tranquillement avec une Suzy maladroite qui s'amusa. Manuel récupéra son épouse qui avait miraculeusement quitté son siège. Alors Isaline, abandonnée, partit chercher Rémi qui secoua énergiquement la tête avant de se laisser convaincre. Il ne savait pas aligner deux pas mais il se laissa guider par la femme qu'il aimait et, étrangement, il ne se sentit pas si ridicule que ça alors qu'il faisait tourner Isaline sur elle-même, sa robe effleurant ses jambes dans le mouvement.

Pendant ce temps, les grands-parents s'étaient levés danser à leur tour, sur un rythme un peu trop techno pour eux mais qui les mettait pourtant à l'aise, peu gênés par le regard des autres qui s'amusaient bien. Les adolescents se prirent aussi au jeu, Allan invita sa cousine Kimiko à danser tandis que ses deux autres cousins, Mathias et Noah filmaient ou prenaient des photos des adultes qui se ridiculisaient un peu…

Harry, se retrouvant, se chercha une partenaire et vit, assis sur une chaise, seule, la mère d'Allan, Ségolène. Elle regardait les autres avec dédain mais envie aussi, voulant sûrement se mêler à la foule mais elle était trop coincée pour oser se lever. Alors le tatoueur alla vers elle et vit de la crainte dans son regard quand il tendit les mains vers elle. Et la femme eut beau lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas danser, elle ne put lui échapper. Alors Ségolène dansa avec Harry, encore plus maladroitement que Suzy, un peu gauche et coincée, mais elle finit par se détendre, Harry la faisant tourner et un peu rire. Ses yeux finirent par perdre ce côté terne qui assombrissait son visage, les faisant pétiller. Elle parut rajeunir de vingt ans, en l'espace de quelques secondes…

Quand il la sentit bien dans sa peau, Harry chercha Allan du regard et, quand l'adolescent fut près de lui, il le prit par l'épaule et lui dit quelques mots : « Tiens, fais danser un peu ta mère. »

Ces mots semblèrent bloquer Ségolène et Allan, tous deux à la fois surpris et gênés. Le tatoueur prit Kimiko par les mains et entreprit de la faire danser, alors la mère et le fils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour exercer une danse peu mouvementée qui gagna en passion au fil des minutes, au point qu'ils finirent par rire tous les deux, gauches au possible mais le sourire aux lèvres…

Cette soirée-là fut donc toute aussi agréable que la première que Harry avait passée. Quand la famille fut épuisée, ils se rassirent autour de la table tandis qu'Isaline et Manuel sautillaient jusqu'à la cuisine pour apporter le gâteau, à savoir une montagne de choux à la crème que Harry dut découper, ayant perdu à la courte-paille, certain de s'être fait couillonner. Puis vint le traditionnel échange de cadeaux. Après un bon café, chacun partit de son côté : Isaline et Harry appelèrent un taxi pour rentrer et Remi et Allan prirent la voiture.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, le trio embarqua dans un avion direction l'Italie. Assise sur son siège passager, Isaline pouvait presque voir Remus et Harry, dans l'aéroport, secouer des mouchoirs en lui souhaitant bonne chance…

**OoO**

Dans sa chambre, il avait allumé la chaîne hi-fi. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas posé les doigts sur les boutons de l'appareil, pianoté sur les signes qui lui permettait d'entendre un son plus doux que celui qu'il subissait chaque jour.

Pendant un long moment, il avait cherché parmi tous ses disques celui qui lui remonterait un peu le moral, qui mettrait de la couleur dans ses yeux et dans son cœur. Dans le fond, il ne se sentait pas très bien et cela lui ferait du bien d'écouter un peu de musique.

La chambre était à demi plongée dans le noir. En fait, il faisait nuit, et seule la petite lampe posée près de son lit lui permettait de s'éclairer, ou plutôt de distinguer ce qui se trouvait tout autour de lui, car l'ampoule n'était pas très forte et la lumière peu puissante. Mais cette légère lumière avait quelque chose d'apaisant et, dans le fond, le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu peur du noir.

Son doigt glissa sur les tranches des pochettes de CD alignées devant lui, ses yeux lisant un à un le nom du chanteur et les titres des albums. C'était presque avec tendresse qu'il effleurait ces boites qu'il avait tant de fois ouvertes pour écouter de la musique, son corps bougeant légèrement au rythme plus ou moins fort de la mélodie. La musique l'avait tant apaisé autrefois… Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres alors que son regard se faisait rêveur, repensant à tous ces moments passés dans cette chambre…

Son doigt s'arrêta sur un album de Natasha St-Pier, _De l'amour, le mieux_. Son regard s'assombrit soudainement. Il repensa à cet album, qu'on lui avait offert un jour. Une chanson écoutée à la radio, une chanson française… Il se souvenait de ce visage qui l'écoutait en souriant légèrement, comprenant les paroles et les murmurant, bougeant les lèvres… Il se souvenait aussi de la traduction que l'autre lui avait faite, ce visage tant aimé…

De cet album qu'il lui avait offert, comme ça, sur un coup de tête… Dont il n'avait pas voulu, parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cette chanteuse et il trouvait ce cadeau tout simplement ridicule… Il se souvint encore de ces yeux verts qui s'assombrissaient alors qu'il disait ces mots, toute l'innocence de ce visage blessée par de telles paroles…

Mécaniquement, le jeune homme prit la pochette, l'ouvrit, et prit le CD, tout en allant vers la chaîne hi-fi allumée. Il glissa le CD à l'intérieur et appuya sur lecture. La musique se mit en route.

« Comme tout le monde, j'ai mes défauts… »

Et son cœur aussi…

« J'ai pas toujours les mots qu'il faut… »

Il n'avait jamais su les avoir. Car tout ce qu'il disait, ça faisait mal. Il avait essayé de changer, pourtant. Etre plus gentil. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, car dans le fond, il n'était pas aussi gentil ni aussi parfait qu'il semblait l'être aux yeux de tous. Même pour lui, pour celui qu'il aimait, il n'avait pas su…

« Mais si tu lis entre les lignes… Tu trouveras dans mes chansons tout ce que je n'ai pas su te dire… »

Mais il avait compris, pourtant. Cet homme qu'il avait aimé, le seul qu'il ait réussi à chérir dans sa courte vie, il avait réussi à le comprendre. A voir au-delà de cette image qu'il donnait de lui, de ce masque qu'il collait en permanence sur son visage. Il l'avait aimé, l'avait protégé, compris… Il avait su lire autre chose en lui, voir sa véritable personne. Et il était tombé amoureux de son vrai lui, pas de ce type qui renversait les cœurs. Aimer son âme. Ses rares sourires. Frissonner à quelques mots d'amour.

Si sincère, si beau, si pur…

« Il y a des fautes d'impression… Des « Je t'aime » un peu brouillon… »

Combien de fois lui avait-il dit ces mots ? Combien de fois lui avait-il dévoilé son cœur, lui avait-il crié qu'il l'aimait ? Si peu… Toujours en cachette… Dans le noir, là où il se sentait si bien, là où il n'avait peur de rien… Là où personne ne pourrait l'entendre…

« Malgré mes accords malhabiles… Tu trouveras dans mes chansons tout ce que j'ai pas osé te dire… »

Des mots à peine bredouillés, à peine soufflés, que l'autre seul aurait pu entendre, prendre dans son cœur et les y graver. Pas de beaux discours, de chansons, de grandes déclarations. Seuls quelques mots chuchotés à l'oreille, ou hurlés quand il sentait que l'autre s'en allait. Quand celui qu'il aimait le quittait, partait loin de lui… Car il était allé trop loin…

« Tu trouveras… Mes blessures et mes faiblesses… Celles que je n'avoue qu'à demi-mot… »

Les dents du jeune homme se serrèrent, tout comme ses poings. Il avait l'impression de s'entendre, d'entendre sa propre voix chanter cette chanson. Sauf qu'il était seul dans cette chambre, à penser à toutes ces souffrances qu'il avait révélées à la seule personne en qui il avait vraiment confiance, tous ces troubles qu'il avait en lui, ces contradictions, ces paradoxes… Ces contraintes qui lui avaient pourri la vie, qui lui avaient fait voir l'Enfer…

Il lui avait tout dit… Il lui avait dit quand il souffrait, pourquoi… Tout ce dont il ne parlait à personne, car personne ne devait savoir, il les lui disait… Il le lui montrait, même… Quelques larmes le long de ses joues, et…

Ses mains sur son cou…

« Mes faux pas, mes maladresses… Et de l'amour plus qu'il n'en faut… »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, les yeux clos et ses poings toujours serrés. Il le revoyait, souriant, assis sur son lit à le regarder se déplacer dans la chambre, chantant doucement en bougeant la tête. Il le revoyait pleurant sous lui, ses mains crispées sur ses propres poignets, le suppliant d'arrêter.

Un animal blessé. Un chat qui ronronnait sur son lit et qui gémissait sous son poids, subissant les coups, les tâches bleutées qui apparaissaient sur son corps. Un chiot qui le suivait fidèlement, qui aurait tout fait pour lui, qui le sauvait chaque jour de la noyade, et qui couinait quand il avait trop mal.

La peur dans ses yeux… les larmes qui en débordaient… Ses cheveux noirs étalés sur le tapis, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau…

« J'ai tellement peur que tu me laisses… »

Un animal blessé qui fuyait avant de revenir, qui reviendrait toujours parce que l'amour, c'est plus fort que tout. Et il le regardait à chaque fois faire quelques pas vers lui, l'air de rien, exaspéré par son comportement, et secrètement soulagé de le savoir à nouveau près de lui. Et il n'avait jamais eu peur de le perdre… Sauf quand tout devint trop sérieux, quand l'autre se refusa à lui, quand il ne voulut pas lui donner son corps… Quand il le quitta, blessé comme jamais, au corps et à l'âme, quand sa salope de tante lui cassa la gueule…

Tellement peur de le perdre… De ne plus jamais l'avoir auprès de lui, ne plus jamais le sentir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, entendre sa voix chanter au son de la chaîne hi-fi, le regarder rire et sourire, ses yeux pétillants de joie, ses mains caressant ses cheveux… Tellement peur d'être à nouveau seul, comme un con… Sans lui…

« Sache que si j'en fais toujours trop… »

Tellement peur de se retrouver sans rien, sans cet amour sincère et sans tâche qu'on lui avait offert, sans cette attention et cette tendresse dont il était dépendant… Sans cet homme si beau qu'il aimait passionnément et dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer…

« C'est pour qu'un peu tu me restes… »

Son corps était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ses pieds étaient bien à plat sur la moquette… Cette moquette où ils avaient roulé ensemble, ses lèvres parcourant le cou de l'autre qui riait aux éclats… Ses poings se crispaient sur ses genoux… Ces mêmes poings qui avaient été abattus sur le corps de l'autre… Ses dents étaient serrées, sa tête baissée… Ses fesses posées sur le lit, ce lit où ils avaient passé tant de moments…

« Tu me restes… »

Soudain, il sauta sur ses pieds, se levant, et prit la chaîne hi-fi qu'il balança par terre avec une rage sans nom.

Pourquoi écouter la suite ? La suite de ce disque qu'il lui avait offert, le sourire aux lèvres… Ce disque sur lequel il chantait, en français…

Car les paroles de la suite étaient fausses…

Jamais il ne le laisserait à un autre…

Jamais…

Il avait passé quatre ans en taule. A cause de cette salope de blondasse qui avait réussi à le retrouver, à cause de tous ces flics, à cause de toutes ces idées qu'on avait mis dans la tête de Harry… Tout ça, c'était de leur faute…

Harry était à lui. Harry l'aimait. Et il ne l'avait pas oublié, Cédric en était certain…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple :** Harry / Draco.

**Rating :** M.

Salut les jeunes !

**Lys :** Hello :)

Eh non, je ne suis pas morte mais biiiiiien vivante ! Enfin, on fait aller quoi… Donc voici un nouveau chapitre…

**Lys :** … qui, nous l'espérons, vous plaira…

… Mais je ne suis pas du tout convaincue. Je sais qu'il y a plusieurs choses à revoir sur ce chapitre mais… je ne sais pas quoi changer. Je n'ose pas le relire, regarder ce qui ne va pas, corriger… J'essaierai de faire mieux au prochain, qui est vraiment un gros morceau, et dont l'atmosphère sera bien différente (pour des raisons que vous comprendrez à la fin de ce chapitre).

**Lys :** En attendant, j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer ! Déjà, _Papillon_ a atteint les 700 reviews. Nous vous en sommes infiniment reconnaissantes.

Car sans vous, jamais je n'aurais autant écrit. Je vous remercie tous infiniment, pour laisser des petits mots, qui me font tous chaud au cœur, et aussi pour suivre mon histoire malgré tout ce temps.

**Lys :** Aussi, la 600e page (taille 10, Times New Roman) a été atteinte !

O.O

**Lys :** Donc, pour tous vous remercier, chaque personne qui postera un review recevra un morceau du prochain chapitre (quand il sera en cours d'écriture bien sûr). Et ce n'est pas pour avoir plus de reviews mais pour tous vous remercier d'être toujours là à nous suivre ! :)

Voilà qui est bien dit ! :D J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je veux remercier aussi Ammara et Havirnyrce Vince (connecte-toi plus souvent, que je puisse te remercier en direct live) pour avoir relu ce chapitre aussi rapidement (Ammara, t'es trop forte ! XD). Je remercie, en passant, Piou qui me tanne pour que je poste le plus rapidement possible la suite, jojo aquarius qui lit mes chapitres en soutenant que je suis trop pessimiste (juste réaliste), Enais66, soizic… tout plein de monde quoi ! Et surtout vous mes lecteurs :).

Je rappelle l'adresse de mon blog : http : // didi-gemini . skyrock . com/ (quelqu'un pourrait me faire un Théo/Seamus ou un Blaise Luna en fanart ? Ca existe pas T___T Ou alors m'en montrer un :D).

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 28

« Vamos à la playa ! Oh o-o-o-oh ! … Tu sais, tu peux le dire si tu me trouves conne.

- Je ne me permettrai pas.

- J'en ai marre ! Je veux aller à la plage !

- Roseline, arrête un peu de te plaindre, tu veux ?

- T'as pas envie d'aller te baigner, toi ? Aller dans la mer, faire bronzette, manger des glaces… Surtout que t'as un copain, il pourrait te tartiner le dos de crème solaire ! »

Sauf que Harry était le genre de personne qui ne connaissait pas la crème solaire mais qui se barbouillait de crème hydratante, voire de Biafine©, après avoir cramé au soleil comme un homard. Et, honnêtement, il se voyait davantage en train d'appliquer de la crème sur la peau claire de Draco plutôt que le contraire, son petit ami lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'aimait pas bronzer et encore moins avoir des coups de soleil.

« Toi aussi, tu as un copain, non ?

- Nan, je l'ai quitté, c'est un con. Franchement, c'est de l'arnaque ! Isaline se barre en vacances et moi je suis comme une conne dans ma chambre à t'appeler.

- Merci pour moi…

- Nan mais je t'aime mon Ryry, et tu le sais en plus ! Nan mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me fais chier dans ma chambre devant mon cahier d'espagnol alors qu'Isaline mange des glaces sur la plage, quoi !

- Roseline, c'est pas que tu m'ennuies, mais…

- Mais je t'ennuie. Tu sors ? On est samedi, non ?

- Oui, mais la boutique est fermé à partir de quatre heures et mon copain ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Je veux trop le rencontrer, celui-là… Quatre ans que t'es célibataire et tu trouves la perle rare !

- On va dire ça… Bon, je te laisse, à plus tard.

- Bisous ! Et profite bien !

- Bisous. »

Harry raccrocha, les yeux posés sur le réveil entreposé sur le meuble de l'entrée. Draco ne devait pas tarder à arriver et il savait que quand Roseline, la demi-sœur d'Isaline, appelait, cela prenait facilement une heure. Le tatoueur savait bien que, derrière ses airs de gamine et sa bonne humeur, se cachait un manque cruel d'amour et d'attention. Son père était loin d'être méchant mais il était souvent absent, voyageant beaucoup et emmenant sa fille unique avec lui. Surtout qu'il l'avait eue sur le tard… Et Roseline avait besoin de s'attacher à des personnes fixes dans sa vie si mouvementée et parler de choses souvent inutiles mais qui lui faisaient du bien. Les vrais problèmes qui lui faisaient du mal, c'était à Isaline qu'elle les confiait. La jeune fille cherchait une maman en elle, une personne qui pourrait l'engueuler comme il faut quand elle faisait des bêtises mais qui la rassurait malgré les kilomètres qui les séparait.

Après avoir poussé un léger soupir, Harry monta à l'étage puis entra dans sa chambre. Il eut à peine le temps de prendre son portefeuille qu'on sonnait, en bas. Le brun se regarda : il portait un jean un peu trop large et un sweet-shirt bleu foncé par-dessus avec des mots anglais. En somme, il était débraillé. Haussant les épaules, le tatoueur ressortit de sa chambre et alla dans le couloir pour ouvrir la porte. Là, debout sur le pallier, Draco l'attendait, toujours aussi classe, portant un jean serré et une veste qui devait valoir assez chère.

Contrairement à autrefois, à leur tout début, le blond ne haussa pas un sourcil en voyant son petit ami ainsi vêtu, mais se pencha vers lui pour planter un baiser sur ses lèvres. Liloute dévala les escaliers et vint souhaiter la bienvenue à l'étudiant qui lui câlina la tête, le temps que Harry enfile ses Converses© jaunes. Puis, ils fermèrent la porte, laissant la petite chienne derrière, cette dernière allant se recoucher dans son panier.

« Tu n'es pas en avance ?

- Si, un peu. Pourquoi ? Je te dérange ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je viens de discuter avec Roseline, lui dit Harry tandis que Draco déverrouillait les portes de sa voiture.

- Roseline… Ah, la demi-sœur d'Isaline ? Comment elle va ?

- Pas très fort. Elle aurait voulu parler à Tata, mais comme elle est partie… »

Nous étions samedi, Isaline était partie la veille pour Rome avec Rémi et son fils Allan. Elle l'avait appelé le matin pour lui dire qu'elle était bien arrivée, que l'hôtel était impeccable et qu'il faisait beau. La patronne lui avait demandé si tout allait bien et Harry, après avoir regardé sa montre, lui avait répliqué qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver de mal à neuf heures du matin, la boutique n'était même pas encore ouverte et il était toujours en caleçon. Alors sa tante l'avait incendié en lui ordonnant de s'habiller, elle ne l'avait pas nommé responsable de la boutique pour rien, il devait bosser !

« Elle a la pêche, ta tante, pouffa Draco en démarrant la voiture.

- Elle ose pas me le dire, mais elle est heureuse d'être partie. Elle n'a pas pris de vacances depuis Noël… Et encore, je n'appelle pas ça des vacances, on n'est pas partis.

- Vous allez où, d'habitude ?

- Dans le sud, ou alors dans un pays étranger. Quand on vivait à Londres, on se baladait dans le pays. On a été en Ecosse, et tout… »

Pendant une bonne partie du trajet, ils parlèrent de leurs voyages, qu'ils avaient eus étant plus jeunes. Ils avaient déjà évoqué cela, mais Harry aimait entendre son petit ami parler de son enfance. Leurs discussions sur ce sujet étaient assez rares, Draco ne semblant pas vraiment aimer parler de son enfance. Certes elle n'avait pas été malheureuse, mais il y avait toujours eu une sorte de manque en lui. Lorsqu'il quitta Londres pour s'installer à Paris, il ressenti une étrange sensation de renouveau, au point qu'il préférât sa vie dans la capitale Française plutôt que là-bas, dans ces vieilles maisons huppées où vivaient les membres de sa famille.

Ils en vinrent à parler de Sirius, qui partait toujours avec eux en vacances avec Severus. Draco lui demanda de leurs nouvelles et Harry lui apprit avec joie que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, même si c'était bien lent. Sirius avait accepté de retourner voir un psychiatre mais pas sûr qu'il poursuive une si belle initiative.

« Ce serait bien qu'il continue, ça lui ferait bien. Pas tout de suite, mais sur le long terme. Isaline aussi devrait aller voir un psy, ça lui ferait du bien.

- Une vrai tête de mule, elle refuse, soupira Harry en se laissant aller contre son siège. J'ai essayé de la convaincre, Nymph' aussi, mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

- Une force de la nature, cette bonne femme, fit Draco en se disant qu'Isaline était plus têtue d'une mule. Ça y est, on est arrivé. »

En effet, ils étaient dans le parking du centre commercial. La veille, Harry avait appelé Draco pour savoir s'il pouvait venir le chercher mais le blond lui avait répliqué qu'il avait du travail et que c'était donc inutile, ils ne se verraient pas plus de quelques minutes, mais qu'au contraire, ils pouvaient passer l'après-midi et la soirée ensemble le samedi, vu que Harry fermait plus tôt la boutique. Et ce n'était pas le tatoueur qui allait dire non, loin de là…

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans le cinéma, où se trouvaient Blaise, Millicent, Hermione et Ron, avec qui ils avaient finalement décidé de passer l'après-midi, se réservant leur soirée, et plus si affinités. En effet, Draco ne cessait depuis deux jours de lui envoyer des SMS un peu… taquins, à la fois parce qu'il s'ennuyait et aussi pour l'embêter, mais il n'en était pas moins sérieux…

Ils firent la queue pour prendre leurs places tandis que les filles allaient chercher du pop-corn. Blaise discutait avec Ron qui avait toujours son bras dans le plâtre, ce qui l'ennuyait prodigieusement, mais il pourrait bientôt le retirer et il en était content. L'étudiant lui fit tout de même remarquer qu'un tel accident nécessitait une rééducation et Ron en avait bien conscience, mais ce serait toujours mieux que ce truc autour de son bras : au moins il pourrait se laver sans sac plastique et il pourrait couper ses aliments lui-même.

Alors que Blaise lui décrivait en détails comment se passait l'opération pour lui retirer son plâtre, Harry tapotait un SMS, son bras autour de la taille de Draco qui enserrait ses épaules, lisant discrètement ce qui apparaissait sur l'écran du téléphone. C'était Cho qui chouinait parce qu'elle s'était disputée avec Marietta et Harry essayait de la rassurer : sa copine ne pouvait pas l'avoir trompée, elles étaient soudées comme les doigts de la main, toujours fourrées ensemble depuis qu'elles se fréquentaient…

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que Cho doute à ce point de Marietta ?

- Eh bien… Hésita Harry. Marietta s'est mise à fréquenter une de ses ex, et Cho apprécie moyennement.

- Je la comprends, répliqua Draco.

- Toi, tu fréquentes tes ex et je ne dis rien, rétorqua Harry en levant le nez vers son petit ami.

- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le grand amour avec Seamus, dernièrement.

- Encore heureux. »

Avec un léger sourire, Draco effleura ses lèvres. Harry répondit légèrement au baiser et esquissa à son tour un sourire qui se voulait naturel et qui devait l'être.

Dans le fond, il n'était pas bien, mais il n'osait en parler à personne. Quelques temps auparavant, il avait appris que Cédric serait libéré, et la veille, la chose fut faite. Harry avait caché la lettre à Isaline pour qu'elle ne la voie pas et soit perturbée pendant tout son voyage, ou pire encore, qu'elle l'annule. Mais le brun en avait parlé à Nymph', Remus et Sirius, les prévenant que son ex petit ami et bourreau était à nouveau en liberté. Normalement, il n'avait pas le droit de l'approcher, mais Harry savait de quoi Cédric était capable et il se doutait qu'il finirait par venir le voir, à un moment ou à un autre.

Harry n'était pas bête, il savait parfaitement que Cédric viendrait le voir, pour mille raisons différentes : lui demander pardon, comprendre, prendre de ses nouvelles, renouer un contact, le reconquérir, le détruire… Harry savait de quoi il était capable, mais il ignorait tout de ses intentions. Pourrait-il s'en prendre à Draco, il en serait capable, mais en aurait-il envie ? Voulait-il à nouveau Harry pour lui seul, considérerait-il le blond comme une gêne ?

Peut-être. Sûrement.

Pour être honnête, Harry avait peur. Il était mal dans sa peau depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre. Il ne cessait de penser à ce que Cédric pourrait faire. Il pensait l'avoir totalement oublié avec Draco, mais ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais pardonner à son ex, mais il savait que Cédric ne pourrait passer sa vie en prison, et dans le fond, Harry ne le voulait pas. Il l'avait aimé à une époque et il avait droit à une seconde chance. Mais loin de lui. Très loin de lui, de l'homme qu'il aimait, de sa famille.

Et puis… comment réagirait Draco en voyait Cédric ici ? Se demanda Harry en levant les yeux vers son petit ami qui regardait un écran fixé au mur. Le tatoueur savait parfaitement que Draco était jaloux de Cédric, ils en avaient déjà parlé et Harry sentait à chaque fois une haine et une jalousie mêlées chez son copain. Un jour, Draco lui avait dit que ce type était trop parfait pour être net, et cela sur un ton dédaigneux, le regard assombri. Et Harry avait beau lui dire qu'il le préférait largement, que Cédric n'était que de l'histoire ancienne, le brun se doutait que son amant avait des doutes.

Pourtant, Harry aurait voulu lui dire, lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était important pour lui. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant, il serait capable de tout pour Draco. Et pourtant, Harry ne parvenait pas à lui dire que Cédric venait d'être remis en liberté, il gardait ça pour lui, jusqu'au moment où il aurait le courage de le lui avouer. Peut-être ce soir. Peut-être pas.

Sûrement pas.

Ils passèrent à la caisse et Draco paya sa place, malgré ses protestations. Puis, ils montèrent dans les étages pour accéder à la salle, où ils regarderaient le dernier film d'action sorti. Il y avait déjà du monde sur les rangs mais ils parvinrent à se caser tous à la suite dans une rangée, Harry assis entre son petit ami et Hermione, avec laquelle il bavarda un long moment avant que les bandes annonces ne commencent. Enfin, le film démarra et de façon presque automatique, Harry posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco, se callant contre lui.

Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire ?

Harry ferma les yeux.

Il ne le lui dirait pas.

**OoO**

Il avait fait beau toute la journée. Le soleil haut dans le ciel avait réchauffé leur peau et grandement amélioré leur humeur : Paris et son stress semblait bien loin d'eux, et pourtant, ils n'avaient fait que quelques heures d'avion seulement avant d'arriver dans la belle ville de Rome.

Dans le fond, c'était une capitale comme les autres, avec son trafic et ses habitants pressés dans les rues, mais le fait d'être en vacances, même un simple week-end, relaxait les touristes qui se prenaient bien moins la tête. C'était du moins le cas du trio qui avait passé la journée à visiter la capitale dans la bonne humeur, plus ou moins guidés par Allan qui voulait tout voir, enchanté par ce voyage. Derrière lui, Isaline et Rémi se tenaient la main et le suivaient, abandonnant ces restrictions qu'ils s'imposaient en sa présence, savourant une sorte d'intimité dont il ne pouvait bénéficier quand l'adolescent était près d'eux, ressentant une certaine gêne.

Ils visitèrent donc les grands monuments, tels que la fontaine de Trevi ou le colisée. Isaline fit part de sa culture générale concernant ce grand édifice, ayant appris pas mal de choses durant ses années de travail à la boutique, vu qu'elle voyait défiler aussi bien des adultes que des jeunes étudiants. Allan l'écoutait car elle parvenait à l'intéresser, ne lui racontant pas un bête cours qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts, ce qui était lin d'être le cas. Même Rémi l'écoutait, connaissant deux, trois choses à peine sur cette ville et son patrimoine.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant où Isaline paya la note, toute contente de ce voyage qui la détendait à un point admirable. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vacances, ou du moins qu'elle n'était pas partie… Elle aurait pu le faire pourtant à Pâques, mais pour aller où ? Nymph' était partie avec son mari et son fils, Harry en avait fait de même pendant une semaine avec Draco, alors avec qui aurait-il pu aller en vacances ? Sirius ? Il était trop pris à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas la tête à ça, et puis elle s'était cassée la jambe… une bête jambe qui avait changé un peu sa vie, et en bien…

En tout cas, elle passait un très bon séjour, sans penser au lendemain qui serait consacré à la flânerie, aux boutiques et à quelques visites s'ils en avaient le temps. Allan voulait tout acheter pour tout le monde, bien que son père lui répète que son argent de poche avait des limites. Isaline aussi avait envie de dépenser ses sous en souvenirs.

Et pourtant, elle ne dépensa pas grand chose. Postée quelque part dans la boutique, elle regardait Allan hésiter, ses yeux voyageant sur les souvenirs entreposés sur les étalages. Quand elle regardait le jeune homme, elle tentait de s'imaginer l'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, ce bébé qu'elle avait tant désiré mais qui n'était jamais venu, et en même temps, elle revoyait Harry, son Harry, le nez froncé sous ses lunettes, hésitant entre tel ou tel cadeau pour ses amis.

Tout allait trop bien, en ce moment, songeait-elle sans cesse. Harry s'était trouvé quelqu'un, elle-même semblait avoir trouvé un homme, Sirius se remettait tranquillement… C'était étrange que tout aille aussi bien. Ça faisait du bien, certes, c'était reposant, et Isaline en avait vu assez dans sa vie comme ça. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que quelque chose allait arriver, que ce n'était pas normal que tout soit si parfait…

« Isaline, tu rêvasses ?

- Hm ? »

La tatoueuse sortit de ses rêveries tandis que son compagnon sortait de la salle de bain où il avait pris une douche, portant un pyjama. Elle se leva alors et partit à son tour dans la salle de bain pour se laver, tandis que le médecin ouvrait le lit.

Ils s'étaient arrangés de la façon suivante : tous deux dormaient dans une chambre où il y avait un grand lit tandis qu'Allan avait une chambre pour lui tout seul juste à côté. Bien qu'ils soient contents d'avoir l'adolescent avec eux, cela ne réduisait en rien leur envie d'intimité et aucun des deux ne voulaient d'Allan dans leur chambre, même s'ils comptaient simplement dormir.

De toute façon, ils ne se gênaient plus, qu'Allan soit là ou non, et leurs gestes ne semblaient pas du tout perturber l'adolescent qui, au contraire, zieutait sur eux de temps à autre, sans savoir s'il était soulagé ou indifférent à les voir ainsi. Soulagé de voir son père un peu plus souriant et détendu, ou indifférent de le voir prendre la main et embrasser une autre femme que sa mère. Dans les deux cas, cela ne choquait pas Allan qui laissait faire, se disant que, de toute façon, il n'y aurait jamais de retour en arrière possible, et ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait plus voir Isaline avec son père.

La veille, Rémi et Isaline avaient dormi ensemble, ou plutôt, ils s'étaient écroulés sur le lit après une journée épuisante, quelques heures dans un avion puis dans un taxi les menant jusqu'à l'hôtel. Ils s'étaient changés rapidement, passant quelques minutes sous la douche avant d'enfiler quelque chose et se blottir l'un contre l'autre sur le lit. Cela leur avait paru assez naturel, mais ce soir, Rémi se sentait un peu plus tendu. Ils n'étaient pas épuisés, bien qu'ils aient les jambes en compote d'avoir tant marché.

Et sa tension ne fit que croitre quand Isaline sortit de la salle de bain, en chemise de nuit assez courte, révélant les tatouages qu'elle portait sur ses épaules et ses jambes. Rémi était en train d'attendre dans le lit, savourant cette agréable sensation qu'il ressentait maintenant que ses jambes étaient allongées sur le matelas. Isaline se glissa à son tour dans le lit et éteignit la lampe de chevet avant de se blottir contre Rémi qui la prit dans ses bras.

Cela lui faisait étrange de tenir cette femme contre lui, ce corps chaud qui épousait la forme du sien. Sentir ses cheveux contre son bras, son souffle tout près de son visage, sa main sur sa taille, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes…

Tellement étrange… et agréable.

**OoO**

Plongé dans une réflexion intense et les yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre, Allan n'avait plus ou peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Il ne voyait que cette porte, à quelques centimètres de lui, et il ne savait pas s'il devait toquer, l'ouvrir ou retourner dans sa propre chambre.

Il était neuf heures, et l'adolescent était debout depuis une bonne demi-heure. Las d'attendre les adultes qui n'avaient pas décidé de se lever en avance, il s'était tâté avant de se lever et de se planter devant leur porte, ne sachant quoi faire : frapper pour les réveiller, entrer et les déranger, ou bien ne rien faire et retourner sur son lit à feuilleter les guides touristiques en italien.

Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa sa main sur la poignée et voulut ouvrir, mais la porte était fermée, le verrou devait être posé. Faisant la moue, Allan toqua à la porte.

« Papa ! Isaline ! Vous êtes réveillés ? »

Il reçut la réponse de son père qui lui dit de s'habiller et d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, ils le rejoindraient en bas, le temps de se préparer. Allan haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux adultes en questions émergeaient. Isaline était entre la réalité et le rêve, l'homme qu'elle aimait collé contre son dos. Elle en conclut vaguement qu'elle avait bougé pendant la nuit et que, naturellement, Rémi s'était collé à elle, recherchant sa chaleur et le contact de sa peau nue. Elle sentait son bras autour de sa hanche et son souffle contre son épaule, effleurant ses cheveux.

« Je crois que ton fils veut qu'on se lève.

- Si je m'écoutais, je resterais là.

- Moi aussi. Allez, debout fainéant. »

Rémi poussa un soupir en se laissant aller sur le dos, tandis qu'Isaline se redressait. Tirant le drap sur elle, la tatoueuse chercha ses vêtements du regard. Le médecin la regarda, dans la semi-pénombre de la chambre, cette femme de quarante ans, tatouée, les cheveux bruns aux nombreuses mèches blondes. Son dos était découvert. Il passa une main légère sur sa hanche, touchant sa peau. La femme assise sur le matelas baissa les yeux vers lui et il lui dit quelques mots, qui ne l'effleuraient qu'à présent.

« On ne s'est pas protégé. »

C'était un fait et Rémi ne semblait pas du tout inquiet, alors qu'il aurait pu. Isaline eut un sourire et pouffa. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, ses doigts se resserrant un peu sur le drap qu'elle tenait contre elle.

« T'as pas grand-chose à craindre, tu sais.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai quasiment jamais pris la pilule dans ma vie. Quelques mois à peine, en vingt ans. Et je suis jamais tombée enceinte. »

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, mais Rémi parvenait à distinguer ses traits. Des traits un peu tristes, mélancoliques. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait peut-être dit à personne.

« Tu as fait des tests ?

- Non. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on me dise que j'étais stérile. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses genoux pliés devant sa poitrine, ses cheveux tombant dans son dos. La main de Rémi monta dans son dos et elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Elle se sentit attirée par lui, et elle se baissa alors pour se blottir dans ses bras qui se refermaient sur elle, contre son torse qui l'accueillait tendrement. Rémi la serra fort contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, baisant son front, faisant peu à peu taire ces petites souffrances, ces doutes et ces déceptions qui avaient ponctué sa vie, avec la douceur d'un amant, avec la tendresse d'un amoureux.

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois…

« Alloooooo ?

- C'est moi. »

Aussitôt, le sourire de Cho s'effondra et une sombre lueur apparut dans ses yeux noirs. Le visage crispé, la main figée, elle lutta pour ne pas raccrocher aussi sec.

« Olivier n'est pas là, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

- Pas grave.

- Tu le rappelleras, j'ai pas envie de te parler, Marcus.

- Moi non plus. Cédric est sorti. »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en une expression de stupeur.

Soudain, elle se sentit seule. Seule dans ce petit appartement, où des vêtements traînaient un peu partout, ainsi que des clichés, des bouquins, des papiers… Seule, les pieds posés sur le sol, immobile, dans la peur de tomber en arrière ou en avant…

« Enfin, ça fait quelques jours.

- Combien ? »

Sa voix était… lointaine. Comme si elle venait d'un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, comme si ce n'était pas sa voix qui parvenait jusqu'au combiné.

Pendant un instant, alors que Marcus lui répondait, Cho revit ce visage qu'elle avait aimé, ce visage de beau jeune homme. Ses cheveux brun teintés de miel, ses yeux mordoré, son sourire doux, mystérieux, et sa voix… Ses manières, son rire, ses caresses… Ses mains…

Et le visage blessé de Harry à l'hôpital, ses yeux vert émeraude perdus dans le vide, les bandages autour de lui, et Isaline lui tenant la main, le visage pâle, ses yeux fatigués soulignés de cernes violacées…

« Il va venir. Je le sais, même s'il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Pourquoi tu appelles ? »

Pourquoi prévenait-il, pourquoi appelait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela maintenant, alors que tout le monde était prêt à protéger Harry, à l'aider en cas de besoin ? Pourquoi prévenait-il alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour lui quatre ans auparavant, le laissant aux mains de Cédric au lieu de le protéger, ou du moins le préserver de tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire subir ?

« Parce que Harry a quelqu'un et je pense que ça va mal se passer. Tu connais Cédric… »

Oh oui elle le connaissait. Elle le connaissait bien, ce salopard. Nul doute que Draco en prendrait plein la gueule si jamais Cédric apprenait qu'ils étaient ensemble, plus encore s'il apprenait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas limités aux baisers, mais qu'ils étaient allés bien plus loin, comme c'est le cas dans la plupart des couples. Harry avait donné à Draco ce qu'il avait toujours refusé à Cédric et la pilule serait dure à avaler.

« Harry sait que…

- Il doit le savoir, oui. Et à mon avis, il doit flipper. Préviens Olivier.

- D'accord. »

Marcus Flint raccrocha, mais Cho mit un temps avant de poser à son tour le combiné sur son support. Les idées bouillonnaient dans sa tête, une peur étrange et saisissante avait pris possession de tout son corps. Elle craignit pour l'avenir, ce qui pourrait advenir de Harry et Draco. Surtout le premier, qui devait ruminer dans son coin, ne sachant que faire, à part attendre l'inéluctable…

**OoO**

Il était à nouveau allé au cinéma avec des amis. Il y avait quelques potes de Théo, Ron, Neville, et puis Seamus avait demandé s'il pouvait se joindre à eux, et personne n'avait émis d'objection. Néanmoins, Harry avait envoyé un SMS pour dire à Draco que l'irlandais était de la partie, le blond lui avait répondu : passe une bonne soirée. Harry ne voulait plus de doutes et de disputes, il préférait noyer son petit ami de textos pour lui dire qu'il voyait le jeune homme plutôt que de se taire et que le blond se fasse des idées ou rumine dans son coin.

Harry avait envie de sortir et de s'aérer la tête. Ou, plutôt, il ne voulait pas penser davantage à Cédric. Il angoissait seul chez lui et il en avait assez de se monter la tête. Draco avait passé la nuit chez lui et l'avait quitté dans la matinée : leur soirée avait suffi pour détendre Harry et lui faire oublier son anxiété. Néanmoins, quand son petit ami remonta dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, le tatoueur fut assailli d'idées noires. Il n'en montra rien pourtant, ni à Nymph' quand il alla manger chez elle, ni à Sirius quand il passa chez lui dans l'après-midi, et encore moins quand Ron lui dit qu'il voulait aller voir un film qui atteignait les dernières dates de diffusion. Une sortie fut organisée en moins de deux minutes.

Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion, car sinon, il devrait suivre Sirius à l'aéroport pour récupérer Isaline. Il avait prétexté cette sortie pour ne pas y aller, il savait que sa tante comprendrait, après tout, il serait tard quand elle poserait les pieds à Paris, et il avait autre chose à faire que de la récupérer, elle qui serait fatiguée par un tel voyage. Dans le fond, il aurait voulu la voir. En fait, il mourrait d'envie de revoir sa tante, et surtout, de lui parler. De lui parler de cette lettre qu'il avait reçue, de ce qu'elle impliquait, et de cette peur qui s'amplifiait de jour en jour. Ce n'était même pas pour lui qu'il avait peur, enfin pas seulement, mais aussi pour Draco. Et s'il allait la chercher, il lui dirait alors ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il en était certain.

C'était pour cela qu'il était sorti. A l'heure où il rentrerait, elle serait couchée, sans doute dormirait-elle, et c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas bousiller sa soirée, ses souvenirs de voyage. Il préférait attendre avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Et encore. Combien de temps attendrait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Quand il la saurait à la maison en train de dormir, il pourrait se détendre et envisager de tout lui dire de façon calme et reposée, sans panique, ce qui ne serait pas le cas s'il allait la chercher avec Sirius.

Peut-être lui dirait-il tout le lendemain. Peut-être. Mais pas ce soir. Pas ce soir alors qu'elle rentrait avec des paysages plein les yeux, des moments plein la tête. Pas alors qu'elle venait de passer un bon séjour avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse et le fils de ce dernier.

Alors il restait là, assis sur la chaise peu confortable, à mâcher son hamburger, à côté de Ron, Seamus en face de lui. Ce dernier paraissait préoccupé, trempant ses nuggets dans la sauce Barbecue avant de les porter à sa bouche. Lui aussi avait bien besoin de se détendre. Les amis de Théo et Ron tentèrent de le dérider mais l'irlandais ne faisait que sourire par moment, sans plus.

A un moment donné, Harry lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et l'irlandais haussa les épaules, lui répondant que ce n'était pas bien important. Il finit quand même par avouer au tatoueur que son père était malade et qu'il allait subir une opération dans les jours qui venaient, ce qui l'inquiétait. Seamus n'était donc pas du tout d'humeur à s'amuser, mais c'était soit ça, soit rester chez lui à ruminer de sombres pensées et de l'angoisse. Autant qu'il soit là, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Harry passa donc la majeure partie de sa soirée avec l'irlandais qui causait peu, lui parlant un peu de ses parents, de ce père tolérant et aimant qu'il chérissait et de sa mère si gentille qui ne s'était jamais opposée à sa sexualité. C'était déjà plus compliqué avec son grand-frère, qui pouvait se montrer très ouvert un instant avant de se refermer comme huître la minute d'après. Harry l'écoutait, les mains dans les poches, tous deux marchant bien derrière les autres, car il sentait que Seamus avait besoin de parler.

Il avait toujours senti que le jeune homme avait un constant besoin de parler, de parler de ce qu'il ressentait ou du moins de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il semblait incapable de le faire avec ses petits copains, encore moins avec ses amis, avec lesquels il n'était pas si proche que ça. L'irlandais était une personne un peu étrange, qui ne savait pas vraiment doser avec les gens, les haïssant, les aimant, parvenait difficilement à entre-deux. Seamus était parvenu à obtenir cela avec Théo, avec le temps, mais l'irlandais devait en avoir assez d'ennuyer sans cesse son colocataire avec ses histoires, mais il n'avait personne à qui vraiment parler de ses soucis.

Alors ce soir, il se tournait vers Harry, qui l'écoutait, ce dernier oubliant alors ses propres soucis. Ils restaient un peu en retrait des autres, oubliant leurs différents, ce qui les avaient rapprochés et à la fois séparés il n'y a pas si longtemps. Néanmoins, Seamus finit par demander à Harry si ça ne dérangeait pas Draco qu'ils se voient et le tatoueur lui répondit qu'il était au courant et que ça ne semblait pas l'embêter. Alors l'irlandais poussa un petit soupir soulagé. Et quand ils se quittèrent après la séance de cinéma, Seamus lui demanda pardon pour le mal qu'il leur avait fait. Harry lui prit alors le visage dans les mains et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, tout irait bien pour son père, il ne devait pas avoir des idées noires comme cela. L'irlandais haussa les épaules. Ça irait sans doute mieux le lendemain.

**OoO**

Un hurlement. Puissant. Comme sorti des profondeurs…

Aussitôt, comme montée sur un ressort, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte violemment, se précipita dans le couloir, et déboula dans l'autre chambre. Il gémissait, sanglotait, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir.

Elle s'allongea dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, calmant ses soubresauts.

Il ne viendra plus. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Harry. Il ne viendra plus jamais.

Si, il va revenir.

Il est libre.

Il va revenir…

**OoO**

Son semestre était assuré et sa moyenne était somme toute assez correcte. Géniale pour certains, qui passeraient les rattrapages à la fin de l'année, enviable pour ceux qui frôlaient la moyenne, acceptable pour ceux qui le dépassaient, et de loin. Il fallait dire que cette année-là était difficile, en raison de l'alternance entre les cours, les stages, et ses boulots. Il y avait des moments, comme ça, où il avait envie de prendre un prêt étudiant ou demander un peu d'aide à son père, mais ce serait, pour l'un, trop de difficultés après coup, et un échec, pour l'autre.

Et puis, de toute façon, il n'était pas malheureux. Il y avait des baisses de régime par moment mais rien de définitif. Surtout que les beaux jours arrivaient, ses journées au marché étaient donc moins épuisantes car il n'avait pas à affronter le froid et attendre les clients sans bouger. Les gens sortaient davantage quand le soleil se montrait clément avec eux, mettant un peu de chaleur dans les rues pourtant fraiches, mais Théo savait qu'il suffisait de quelques rayons pour que la clientèle apparaisse et ait envie de fraises.

Ainsi, il ressentait une agréable sensation de bien-être, car tout semblait aller dans le bon sens pour lui. Il avait hâte que le semestre se termine, et en même temps, il craignait les prochains partiels décisifs pour l'obtention de son année. Mais bon, bien que l'été soit encore loin, la saison approchait et Théo préférait largement travailler dans ces conditions-là, pouvant sortir sans mettre un manteau épais, vendre sans avoir les doigts gelés, plusieurs couches sur son torse et du papier journal dans ses chaussures.

C'était à cela que Théo pensait tout en picorant dans son assiette, entouré de ses amis de la fac. Ils étaient au restaurant universitaire, attablé devant une pizza ou un steak haché avec des frites, un repas chaud bien que répétitif. Malgré les protestations de certains, Théo continuait à manger là à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, car l'assiette était chaude et le prix correct. Il était de ceux qui s'habituaient aux repas insipides de la cantine qui lui remplissaient le ventre pour pas cher.

A côté de lui, se trouverait Veronica, sa petite amie. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle le collait au point que s'en était étouffant. Elle était en troisième année de médecine et elle zieutait sur lui depuis un petit moment. Théo la connaissait, certains de ses amis avaient retapé leur année et il l'avait donc rencontrée par amis communs. Un jour, elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle, et la trouvant à son goût, il avait accepté.

Il ne savait pas s'il regrettait ou si cela lui était égal. Etonnement, Veronica ne le lâchait pas, même s'il avait tendance à peu montrer son affection, se montrant câlin par instant avant de la traiter comme une banale connaissance, lui tenant peu la main, la calculant à peine… et pourtant, elle demeurait toujours dans son champ de vision, patiente, attendant un geste de lui, un baiser, une caresse…

Dans le fond, c'était une fille banale. Un peu garçon manqué dans ses manières, grande gueule par moment mais timide avec lui, comme si elle avait peur de lui déplaire. Sans savoir qu'elle avait emmené Théo dans le piège du couple sans avenir, qui se fréquentait parce que l'un voulait et que l'autre n'y voyait pas d'objection. Ils avaient même couché ensemble récemment. Cela ne ressemblait pas tellement à Théo d'être aussi rapide, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de petite amie et Veronica pensait obtenir là plus d'attention de sa part.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien. Juste un assouvissement de la part de Théo, qui apportait néanmoins un peu plus d'affection à sa petite amie, et une sensation d'intimité de la part de la jeune femme. L'un ne pensait pas trop à ça, l'autre se montait la tête. L'un se disait que ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux, l'autre que cela durerait longtemps.

A vrai dire, tout cela ne perturbait pas Théo. Il ne jugeait pas sa relation avec Veronica très sérieuse : pour lui, une fille ne devait pas se donner aussi rapidement. Certes, il avait consommé sans protester, car malgré tout, il restait un homme, mais il n'y avait pas de vrais sentiments entre eux et il s'était attendu à un peu plus de sa part. Sans oublier que, en ce moment-même, il ne se jugeait pas vraiment de bonne compagnie et il se doutait qu'elle finirait par s'en aller. Et il pensait cela sans se douter des sentiments de la fille pour lui, ni aux regards que les autres lui jetaient, rêvant de briser la carapace de cet homme cynique qui ne dévoilait jamais vraiment ce qu'il pensait.

En fait, ce qui préoccupait Théo dans cette relation, c'était l'attitude de Seamus. Ce dernier, comme une mère refusant de voir partir son poussin avec une autre donzelle, critiquait ouvertement Veronica et lui trouvait tous les défauts du monde, ce qui s'ensuivait de disputes aussi stupides qu'inutiles. Il ne comprenait pas cette attitude de la part de son colocataire qui semblait rejeter en bloc sa relation avec Veronica, alors qu'il ne la connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Et non seulement cela intriguait fortement Théo, mais en plus, il trouvait cela étrangement valorisant. Enfin, le mot n'était le bon. Plutôt… « agréable ».

Et il se maudissait de penser cela. L'attitude de Seamus n'avait rien d'agréable, au contraire, cela lui prenait la tête, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus vite quand Seamus lui faisait de scènes proches de la crise jalousie. Des scènes qui avaient tendance à se répéter, vu que Théo le fuyait depuis sa fête d'anniversaire.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Théo avait toujours été attiré par les femmes. Il avait un type particulier, le genre de filles un peu banales, qui préféraient les baskets aux souliers à talons. Voire même un peu garçon manqué. Les hommes ne l'avaient jamais tellement attiré, surtout depuis ce jour où il se fit presque agresser par un chien en chaleur qui voulait le tripoter dans les toilettes, et plus si affinités. Il avait même développé une sorte d'homophobie qu'il n'avait pu maîtriser qu'avec Harry, qui était bisexuel, et qui était devenu son ami avant de lui avouer ses penchants. Néanmoins, l'homosexualité lui paraissait toujours aussi dérangeante car contre nature : on ne pouvait faire l'amour qu'à une femme, car c'était normal, et productif. Théo ne se voyait pas mettre son engin autre part que dans le vagin d'une femme. Il lui suffisait de s'asseoir sur les toilettes pour imaginer la douleur de l'autre s'il le faisait…

Pourtant, il en avait eu, des conversations avec Harry et Seamus. Le premier maintenait que c'était possible avec une douleur réduite, il suffisait d'y être habitué, mais Théo affirmait que cet endroit-là n'avait pas été créé à cet usage-là. Et même quand Seamus, dans ses grands moments, lui montrait des images de femmes subissant une double pénétration, Théo demeurait campé sur ses positions.

Et elles étaient gênantes, ses positions. Accepter les penchants de Harry, Draco et Olivier étaient une chose : ils étaient quand même assez discrets, dans leur façon d'être, même si ça se voyait davantage pour Harry, mais ce dernier était son ami bien avant de lui avouer son inclinaison, et ce n'était pas comme s'il lui faisait du rentre-dedans pour l'embêter.

Seamus, c'était une autre affaire : il était clairement homosexuel, limite pédale dans sa façon d'agir. Il avait cessé de compter les disputes, assez mauvaises au début de leur colocation, puis de plus en plus taquines. Depuis le début, l'irlandais ne changeait pas de comportement, s'épilant les jambes, passant des heures dans la salle de bain pour la laisser empestée par du parfum et son déodorant, il se collait à Théo quand ils regardaient la télé, lui embrassait la joue quand il rentrait… Des gestes naturels pour l'un et horrifiants pour l'autre, qui avait néanmoins réussi à s'y habituer.

Il s'y était habitué. A la proximité de Seamus, son besoin perpétuel d'attention… Et c'était ça, le pire. Il s'y était habitué. Et Théo n'aimait pas leurs disputes, car Seamus le boudait, mais paradoxalement, Théo le fuyait car il sentait que sa relation avec son colocataire prenait trop d'ampleur dans sa vie. Il suffisait de voir leur comportement respectif lors de la fête d'anniversaire de l'irlandais, où il avait dansé avec ce dernier de façon assez sensuelle, l'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool. Où ils avaient été proches. Où Seamus l'avait embrassé sur la joue, pour le remercier de cette soirée. Et le lendemain, Théo ne pensait qu'à ça, cette soirée, et à tous les gestes que l'irlandais avait eus à son encontre, comme ce baiser lors du Nouvel An, dont le souvenir avait électrisé l'étudiant de façon aussi agréable que terrifiante.

Théo n'était pas pédé. Putain de merde, il n'était pas pédé. Alors pourquoi Seamus le troublait-il à ce point ? Ce n'était pas normal. La seule explication que Théo trouvait, c'était que Seamus était le premier garçon à manifester son amitié de cette façon et l'étudiant en était troublé. Cela ne pouvait être que ça, car Seamus, pourtant bien foutu, ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde et Théo n'éprouvait, heureusement, aucune attirance sexuelle pour lui. Encore heureux, ou alors il serait tombé bien bas…

Le repas était terminé. Ils prirent leurs plateaux, les emmenèrent vers le tapis roulant menant aux cuisines, puis sortirent du restaurant universitaire. Aussitôt qu'il eut les mains libres, Veronica vint enlacer ses doigts aux siens et Théo fut tenté de la repousser, mais il ne fit rien, ses pensées tournées bien malgré lui vers Seamus qui serait bientôt dans le métro pour aller garder un enfant chez un couple.

**OoO**

Assis devant la table basse du salon, Severus était en train de corriger des copies, tentant de déchiffrer l'écriture abominable de certains élèves qui parvenaient à peine à écrire une phrase sans une faute d'orthographe, pire encore, en langage SMS. Severus n'avait pas une belle écriture, elle était petite et serrée, et il arrivait qu'il fasse encore des fautes de grammaire aujourd'hui, étant d'origine anglaise et ayant appris le français à l'école. Sirius faisait des fautes encore plus grosses que lui bien qu'il écrive ses romans le plus souvent en français. Son problème était qu'il parlait remarquablement bien cette langue mais il avait toujours du mal avec la conjugaison, écrivant des verbes de telle façon car il savait que ça se disait ainsi mais ignorant quel temps il employait.

D'ailleurs, avant de présenter son manuscrit à son éditeur, Sirius demandait toujours à son compagnon de le relire, afin d'éliminer certaines tournures étranges adaptées de l'anglais et les fautes de grammaire. Cela lui permettait aussi d'avoir un avis extérieur, et bien que les critiques fusent, Severus devait reconnaître que son compagnon avait un style agréable à lire et ses histoires, bien qu'originales et bien pensées, n'étaient pas prise de tête. Ce n'était cependant pas du tout le genre de livres que Severus pourrait lire…

Enfin bref. Il se trouvait devant sa table basse à corriger ses copies pendant que Sirius faisait le ménage, la chaîne hi-fi faisant tourner un album de _Within Temptation_. Severus écoutait vaguement, appréciant peu ce genre de musique. Il entendit son amant se déplacer dans le salon, abandonnant le chiffon et le produit à vitre, pour arrêter la chaîne hi-fi. Le professeur espéra bêtement qu'il changerait de registre mais Sirius mit un autre CD du même groupe et zappa les chansons jusqu'à arriver à _The heart of everything_. Alors Severus haussa les épaules en se disant que, de toute façon, il n'aimait pas vraiment la musique que Sirius écoutait en général, qu'elle soit anglaise ou française. En fait, il préférait le silence, et quand il devait écouter quelque chose, il préférait du classique ou des chansons qui avaient vraiment du texte.

Néanmoins, si cette musique de sauvage pouvait permettre à Sirius de faire le ménage, elle ne devait pas être si horrible que cela… Alors Severus ne dit rien même s'il n'en pensait pas moins, barrant de larges passages de sa copie avec son stylo rouge et écrivant rapidement une note peu fameuse dans un coin. Il la posa sur la pile de feuillets corrigés et en prit une autre qui semblait un peu meilleure que la précédente, et il s'avéra qu'elle dépassait à peine la moyenne. Mais c'était toujours ça, songeait-il : mieux valait comprendre la moitié que rien du tout…

On sonna. Étonné, il leva le nez de ses copies tandis que Sirius lâchait tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour aller ouvrir. Il prit le combiné de l'interphone et le porta à son oreille : c'était Isaline. Il déverrouilla le portail et laissa la porte d'entrée ouverte, puis rentra dans le salon pour ranger un peu le bazar qu'il avait laissé. Severus se leva et vint accueillir la tatoueuse qui l'embrassa sur les deux joues, la mine maussade. Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ouais, fit-elle, las.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'étonna Sirius. T'avais la pêche hier soir.

- Harry a fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Et il m'a avoué qu'il avait reçu une lettre : Cédric est libre. »

Sirius pâlit puis ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant d'expirer, tentant de calmer le subit emballement de son cœur. La vision de son filleul malade, les yeux cernés et errant dans la maison comme une âme en peine explosa à ses yeux et le fit frissonner.

Severus les regardait, alors qu'une inquiétude pointait le bout de son nez dans son être. Il n'avait pas particulièrement d'affinités avec Harry, bien qu'il l'apprécie et qu'il s'entende assez bien avec lui, mais il devait reconnaître que ce qu'il avait vécu était traumatisant et savoir le tortionnaire en liberté ne pouvait que l'angoisser.

« De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie en prison, il a déjà reçu une lourde peine, dit Severus, avec raison. Et il ne serait pas à son avantage de venir en France, ni de s'approcher de Harry. Il n'en a pas le droit, de toute façon.

- Parce qu'on a le droit de kidnapper des gens et les séquestrer pendant un mois ? Répliqua Isaline, acide.

- Non, mais aujourd'hui, il a un casier judiciaire et les juges seront sévères si jamais il faisait une bêtise pareille.

- Harry flippe, même s'il essaye de le cacher. Il a gardé ça pour lui en plus, il a reçu la lettre Samedi. Il ne voulait pas me le dire maintenant, mais vu qu'il a cauchemardé hier soir…

- Il faut le rassurer, dit Sirius calmement. Il ne faut pas qu'il ait peur. Cédric, dans le cas où il viendrait en France, ne peut pas lui faire de mal dès la première rencontre. Il va essayer de lui parler, d'abord. C'est par la suite qu'il faudra faire attention : Harry a refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre et je doute que Cédric l'accepte facilement, à moins qu'il ne se soit repenti.

- Ah, je ne crois pas, non… Fit Isaline avec un sourire mauvais.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Olivier m'a appelé aujourd'hui : Marcus l'a prévenu que Cédric était en liberté et il est persuadé qu'il viendra en France voir Harry.

- Ça ne change rien, continua Sirius. Je vais aller voir Harry et le rassurer : ça ne sert à rien de flipper, ça va lui pourrir la vie. Il ne faudra s'inquiéter que si Cédric vient vraiment ici, et suivant son comportement vis-à-vis de Harry. Et toi aussi il faut que tu te calmes, Isaline.

- Tu as sûrement raison… »

Mais c'était difficile pour elle. Elle avait vécu un Enfer, quatre ans plus tôt, pendant un long mois, et savoir ce type en liberté l'inquiétait grandement, surtout qu'elle savait que Harry angoissait, même s'il tentait d'apaiser ses peurs en y pensant peu. Isaline, quant à elle, était à la fois énervée et inquiète, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre d'une ordure pareille.

« Mais tu as l'air d'oublier quelque chose. »

Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, pour être honnête, c'était…

« Draco. Quand Cédric va le voir, il va moyennement digérer le fait que Harry ait refait sa vie.

- Isa…

- Elle a raison, approuva Severus. En voyant ce type, Draco va essayer de marquer son territoire et ça va mal tourner. C'est un garçon raisonnable mais il est certain qu'il va vouloir protéger Harry et leur histoire.

- Draco est au courant ?

- Non. Harry ne lui a pas dit, et il ne veut pas le faire. »

C'était son choix, et arriverait le jour où il serait obligé d'avouer à son petit ami que son ex était libre. Isaline, ainsi que les deux hommes, était persuadée qu'il attendrait le moment où il rencontrerait Cédric. Car elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il viendrait ici, à Paris, malgré les interdictions. Diggory n'était pas le genre d'hommes qui respectait les règles quand elles ne l'avantageaient pas…

Isaline finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé et parla un long moment avec ses deux amis. Ils en conclurent qu'il valait mieux attendre pour voir comment avançaient les choses et, surtout, rassurer Harry. Alors, quand Isaline décida de partir, Sirius l'accompagna pour aller parler à Harry. Il n'était pas la meilleure personne pour le rassurer, lui qui passait son temps à faire des bêtises, mais il pouvait au moins essayer. Et, malgré tout, il savait que Harry l'écoutait et prenait le plus souvent en compte ce qu'il disait.

**OoO**

D'un geste las, Olivier sortit les clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte blindée. Il rentra dans l'appartement, sombre, et alluma la lumière en appuyant sur l'interrupteur de l'entrée.

Cho n'était pas rentrée de sa soirée avec Marietta. Il y avait quelques tensions entre elles depuis quelques temps, surtout que Cho s'était encore fourrée dans les emmerdes en reprenant contact avec un homme peu fréquentable qu'elle avait connu lors d'une fête réunissant des amis communs. Dans la journée, Harry était intervenu, recevant un appel désespéré de la chinoise qui se retrouvait coincée dans une superette, n'osant sortir, et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Olivier, Harry s'en sortait avec un banal bleu sur l'abdomen. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat…

Le voyant prête à passer sa soirée à se morfondre chez elle, vu que Harry était pris pour un dîner avec Isaline, Sirius et Severus, le tatoueur lui avait ordonné d'aller se réconcilier avec sa petite amie et Olivier s'en voyait ravi : une Cho de mauvaise humeur était encore plus bordélique qu'une Cho dans son état normal.

Olivier rentra dans le salon et constata à quel point son salon était en mauvais état. C'était un petit appartement, assez simple, comparé à ce qu'on lui avait proposé. Il payait un loyer modeste, le partageant avec la chinoise, bien qu'il perçoive des revenus bien plus élevés qu'elle. Malgré son poste dans l'équipe de foot du Paris Saint-Germain, Olivier continuait de vivre une vie somme toute assez banale et qu'il ne voulait changer pour rien au monde. Il avait été tenté de fréquenter d'autres personnes que ses amis, mais perdre la complicité qui le liait à des personnes comme les Weasley, Harry ou bien Théo, ce serait comme creuser un trou dans sa vie et son cœur. Déjà qu'il avait craint de perdre un peu de tout ça en sortant avec Marcus…

Tout en ramassant les fringues qui traînaient sur le canapé, Olivier pensa à Marcus, qui menait sa petite vie tranquille à Londres, travaillant dans sa banque avant de rentrer chez lui ou passant quelques soirées avec certains de ses amis. Marcus, un homme pas spécialement beau, ni sympathique, qui avait pourtant remué quelque chose en lui et qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Leur relation n'avait guère évoluée, bien qu'ils aient déjà couché ensemble. C'était une première pour Olivier et une banalité pour Marcus. Pourtant, ce dernier s'était montré patient, bien que peu tendre, comme toujours, avare sur les gestes doux et amoureux qu'Olivier attendait par moments. Pourtant, même si Marcus demeurait réservé, Olivier le sentait de plus en plus proche de lui, il sentait un besoin de l'autre à son encontre : il l'appelait de temps en temps, alors qu'avant, il fallait qu'Olivier le fasse pour une fois un simple « je vais bien ».

Il y avait donc du progrès, et le fait que Marcus n'ait pas essayé de voir Cédric à sa sortie de prison avait provoqué un soulagement sans nom dans le cœur d'Olivier. Il craignait le fait que le brun se détourne de lui pour retomber dans le piège de Cédric, revivant alors les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés à son égard. Mais il fallait croire que Marcus préfèrait rester fidèle à Olivier et ignorer son ancien ami, ce qui était comme une marque de respect vis-à-vis du sportif. Peut-être lui mentait-il, et peut-être l'avait-il vu, mais Olivier avait décidé de lui faire confiance.

Concernant son entourage, la nouvelle qu'il fréquente un homme avait fait peu de bruit. Il l'avait annoncé à ses parents qui avaient tiré une drôle de tronche, étant habitués à ce que leur fils fréquente des filles, bien que ses histoires de cœur soient toujours compliquées. Néanmoins, ils avaient déjà aperçu Marcus Flint, et ils étaient persuadés que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Et c'était ce que pensaient les autres personnes qui étaient au courant, notamment son entraîneur, à qui il ne l'avait pas caché. Se mordillant la lèvre, il avait demandé à ce que cette relation reste discrète. Les homosexuels demeuraient mal vus, mais Olivier Dubois était un bon joueur, c'était un homme sérieux qui ne faisait pas du tout tapette, et l'entraîneur mettait beaucoup d'espoirs en lui. Alors il décida de ne pas faire de remarque.

Les autres joueurs avaient aussi été mis au parfum par des sous-entendus. Olivier craignait de perdre sa place en le leur disant, ayant déjà eu peur en parlant à son entraîneur. Il reçut des moqueries, entendit des blagues salades. Cependant, la majeure partie de l'équipe appréciait bien trop ce joueur sérieux et endurant qui ne faisait jamais d'histoires, alors les quelques hommes au comportement peu sympathique furent remis dans le droit chemin. Olivier se disait que, s'il n'était pas resté comme avant, ignorant cette différence, il se serait fait mangé par les joueurs. Or, il n'avait pas changé. Et, encore une fois, on pensait que ça ne durerait pas.

Pourtant, Olivier souhaitait que ça marche. Certes, sa vie serait bien différente que s'il avait une copine. Toute sa vie, il serait pointé du doigt, car bien que la nouvelle soit passée parmi ses coéquipiers et demeure discrète, elle finirait par être diffusée. Marcus s'en fichait pas mal, il assumait assez bien son homosexualité, se jugeant perdu d'avance, mais il apprécierait moyennement d'être pris en photo parce qu'il sortait avec un joueur de foot. D'autant plus qu'il ne se considérait pas comme beau. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, il n'avait pas le charme d'Olivier, mais il dégageait quelque chose, il avait une présence, une personnalité… Quelque chose d'attirant…

Le sportif savait bien que Marcus n'était pas prêt à assumer leur relation au grand jour, et peut-être n'éprouverait-il jamais rien pour Olivier. Pourtant, ce dernier espérait quelque chose de véritablement sérieux. Il était prêt à déménager à Londres pour vivre avec lui, mais nul doute que Marcus ne voulait pas de lui dans ses pattes dans l'immédiat.

Olivier soupira en pensant à cela. Il alla dans le cagibi pour mettre ces fringues sales dans la machine à laver, en se demandant quand reverrait-il Marcus. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas quitter Londres à cause de son travail et lui-même ne pouvait pas se déplacer pour le moment, et Olivier n'en avait aucunement l'envie : Cédric était en liberté et, dans l'immédiat, il devait rester à Paris, des fois que Harry ait besoin d'être rassuré. Cet homme n'était pas dangereux pour le moment : tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé à Harry, tant qu'il ne saurait pas qu'il avait quelqu'un, le tatoueur n'avait rien à craindre. Mais s'il tentait quelque chose, Harry aurait besoin d'aide, et ce n'était pas une furie et un gros bras qui allait le protéger bien longtemps qu'un homme comme Cédric qui, malgré tout, avait le bras long, et de l'argent. Et une haine viscérale pour Isaline Anderson, qui avait tout fait capoter…

C'était pour elle qu'il devait rester, aussi. Elle en avait bavé et c'était le genre de personne qui ne disait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, préférant tout garder pour elle. Elle affrontait les problèmes seule et de façon musclée : aucun doute que si personne ne l'avait retenue, elle aurait envoyé Marcus à l'hosto, quelques mois auparavant. Elle n'avait pas une force extraordinaire, mais la colère échauffait son esprit et son corps. Et il savait que s'il arrivait le moindre problème à Harry, elle souffrirait.

Bien qu'Olivier le montre peu, il appréciait beaucoup cette femme. Elle était gracieuse, aimante, et elle savait profiter de la vie. Une vie un peu compliquée qu'elle avait passée en mère célibataire, se battant pour des personnes qui ne faisaient même pas partie de sa famille et qui constituait son chez elle. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry avant que Cho ne le lui présente. En fait, elle était passée à Londres, pour voir Harry essentiellement, et il l'avait accompagnée. Autant dire voir ce jeune homme pâle, amaigri et blessé avait remué quelque chose en lui, et même quand il le regardait à présent, vivant, il repensait à ce gamin hantant sa maison, sans la moindre envie d'avancer… Et à Isaline qui avait tout plaqué pour qu'il se sente mieux.

S'il était honnête pour lui-même, Olivier avouerait qu'il aurait peur, à la fois pour Harry, Draco, et Isaline. Il fuyait ce genre de conflits et il ne comprenait même pas que Marcus soit tombé amoureux d'un être aussi vil que Cédric, de même pour Harry. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils s'embarquent dans des situations aussi compliquées ? Cela lui échappait complètement…

**OoO**

« Quand je dors, j'en sors beaucoup moins, des bêtises…

- Ça, c'est certain.

- Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ?

- Aucune idée. Mais pour le moment, je pense qu'elle a juste envie de t'étriper. »

Ouais, c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Nymph' se gratta la tête puis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Pendant ce temps-là, un client entrait dans la boutique, celui dont la tatoueuse devrait s'occuper. L'homme se présenta et ils allèrent vérifier l'heure du rendez-vous sur l'agenda et aussi ce qu'il comptait se faire tatouer, bien que Nymph' se rappelle bien des exigences de son nouveau client, qu'elle ne verrait pas plus d'une séance. Elle le guida dans l'arrière-boutique, l'esprit toujours aussi perturbé, et avant de suivre l'homme, elle lança un regard triste à Harry qui lui fit un sourire encourageant.

Ne travaillant pas ce jour-là, Rémi était passé déjeuner chez eux, puis il comptait se balader avec Isaline, qui ne travaillait donc que le matin, enchaînant les piercings et une séance de tatouage. Après le déjeuner, tandis qu'Isaline mettait ses pompes, Nymph' lui avait dit, sans penser aux conséquences directes, que son ex était passé la veille et qu'il voulait absolument lui parler à propos d'une bague qu'il lui avait offerte et qu'il voulait récupérer. Autant dire que le visage d'Isaline se tendit immédiatement et son regard à l'encontre de son employée se fit noir : Rémi était derrière elle et ce n'était sans doute pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie d'entendre. La patronne était donc partie crispée et gênée avec son petit ami, laissant Harry et Nymph' gérer la boutique.

Nymph' s'en voulait d'avoir laissé échapper une telle information mais elle avait toujours autant de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'Isaline avait quelqu'un et ce qui aurait pu lui paraître banal ne l'était pas pour sa patronne. Évidemment, si cette dernière disait à Remus qu'une ancienne fiancée exigeait de récupérer un cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait, et ce devant elle, Nymph' ne laisserait pas passer la chose sans rien dire, ou du moins sans rien ressentir. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit une telle chose, elle savait que les histoires de cœur d'Isaline n'étaient jamais simples et une explication entre elle et Rémi s'imposerait dans la voiture.

Enfin… Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre avec une certaine angoisse le retour d'Isaline et tatouer son client. Quand elle arriva dans l'arrière-boutique, son client hésitait à baisser son pantalon et Nymph', levant les yeux au ciel, lui dit de prendre ses aises, elle ne pourrait pas le tatouer s'il garder son froc. Il voulait qu'elle lui tatoue sur la fesse droite une poche de pantalon, il n'allait pas faire le prude maintenant…

Tandis qu'elle préparait son matériel et parlait au client, Harry s'occupait d'une cliente régulière, Malika, qui, ce jour-là, venait poursuivre une fresque du genre old school sur son bras droit. Il était en train d'appliquer la couleur, le visage concentré et le regard rivé sur son travail, ses mains gantées maintenant l'appareil ou touchant la peau claire de sa cliente. En fond sonore, ils avaient Bénabar, et Harry, en son for intérieur, priait pour que la chanson se termine et vire sur un autre chanteur. C'était la nouvelle lubie de Nymph' : elle écoutait ses albums en boucle et Harry avait dû monnayer pour qu'elle mette la radio à la place, mais il fallait que la station diffuse encore une chanson de cet homme…

« C'est l'effet papillon… Petites causes… »

Grosses emmerdes…

« Harry, tu peux pas changer de chanson ?

- Non, j'ai mes gants. Attends un peu, ça va passer…

- Si ça me met Ronan Luce ou _Les crêpes aux champignons_, je pète un câble ! »

Malika poussa un juron assez imagé quand la voix d'Olivia Ruiz se fit entendre dans la pièce. Harry rigola en lui disant d'être patiente, elle lui répondit que c'était vraiment de la musique de merde, elle préférait encore écouter Céline Dion. Le tatoueur répliqua qu'elle avait fait de jolies chansons, Malika répliqua que c'était toujours la même chanson, comme avec Mylène Farmer. Ils eurent alors un long débat sur les chanteuses françaises, incluant Céline Dion quand elle produisait des albums français, en passant par Zazie, Diam's ou encore Isabelle Boulay. Harry avait du mal avec les chanteurs français, il en écoutait certains, mais il était peu au courant de l'actualité, écoutant plus volontiers des artistes anglophones, quand Malika écoutait des rappeuses ou des chanteuses pour petites filles comme Ilona Mitrecey, il eut du mal à s'imaginer la chose.

C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se rendait compte à quel point la culture des différents pays pouvait être différente, rien que dans la musique, et ce débat sur la musique n'alla pas bien loin, les connaissances de Harry étant limitées dans le domaine, bien qu'il vive depuis quatre ans en France. Déjà qu'il avait un peu de mal avec la politique, pour reconnaître les différents membres du gouvernement… Bon il était anglais, il n'était pas concerné par les élections présidentielles, mais tout de même, les impôts, les lois et les réformes n'étaient pas mises en place que pour les français…

Contrairement à lui, Draco avait obtenu la nationalité française quand il eut dix-neuf ans. Harry avait été très surpris que Draco demande la nationalité française et ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu'il ne se voyait pas faire sa vie autre part qu'en France, à Paris principalement. Il aimait cette ville, ce pays et se sentait davantage chez lui qu'en Angleterre. Ainsi, il avait demandé la nationalité française, afin de pouvoir participer à la vie politique du pays et n'être pas un simple spectateur alors qu'il comptait passer sa vie là. Dans le fond, il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à Paris. Ses parents n'avaient pas vraiment émis d'objections, même si sa mère aurait préféré qu'il demeure anglais. Son père savait parfaitement que son fils passerait sa vie en France, car il avait tout dans ce pays : ses amis, l'homme qu'il aimait, ses études… Son univers était à Paris.

Harry continua de travailler un long moment sur le tatouage de sa cliente qui lui parlait de son petit-ami, blanc comme un cul et qui refusait de se faire un piercing au nombril, mais ses pensées à lui dérivèrent dans une autre direction. En effet, Draco l'avait averti qu'il devait se rendre à la soirée d'anniversaire d'une connaissance et que Harry serait évidemment de la partie. Ce dernier lui avait demandé, morne, si c'était bien nécessaire qu'il vienne aussi, ce à quoi Draco avait répliqué que la personne était homosexuelle et, accessoirement, un de ses ex, donc il préférait que Harry soit présent. Ce dernier lui avait alors demandé mais pourquoi donc il devait aller à une soirée pareille.

« Mon père me l'a ordonné, et si je n'y vais pas, il me déshérite », avait-il dit.

Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Draco devait aller à ce genre de fête d'anniversaire alors que cela lui était inutile, et surtout, il ne voyait pas quel avantage Lucius Malfoy pouvait en tirer. Draco avait tenté de lui expliquer que sa présence attirait du monde et, bien qu'il soit casé avec un homme, il demeurait attractif et on ne refusait pas l'invitation du fils d'un ami de Lucius Malfoy. Buté, le tatoueur les traitait tous de barges.

Néanmoins, il finit par accepter de venir, vu que Blaise, Théo et Seamus seraient présents. Il s'étonna que Théo soit invité lui aussi, ce dernier lui raconta au téléphone qu'il avait rencontré Kevin Whitby lors d'une soirée avec ses amis, puis ils s'étaient revus lors de quelques soirées mondaines, et ils avaient sympathisé. Jusqu'à ce que Draco en fasse une tapette… Autant dire que Harry s'écroula de rire quand Théo se mit à injurier Draco pour avoir fait de cet hétéro pur et dur un homosexuel… Avant il ne savait pas qui avait bien pu contaminer un type baraqué comme lui, et maintenant, il savait…

Le tatoueur n'était pas très chaud pour accompagner son petit ami à une telle fête. Il en avait assez de rencontrer ses ex, surtout que ça se passait le plus souvent mal, du moins pour lui. Entre le mannequin Astoria et le jaloux Seamus, il en avait eu assez… Mais il était tout simplement hors de question, dans ces circonstances, que Draco aille seul à cette soirée. Cette soirée avait lieu en fin de semaine, le vendredi, mais Draco lui assurait qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps, le temps que le gâteau soit servi, et de toute façon, la mère de Blaise ne voulait pas que ce dernier reste dehors trop longtemps et Théo devait renter chez lui pour dormir un peu et livrer le marché le lendemain matin. Harry avait haussé un sourcil : quel était le rapport entre la fête et la mère de Blaise ?

« Elle traverse une crise de couple, apparemment, et elle se défoule un peu sur Blaise. Donc il doit sortir moins souvent. S'il lui désobéit, crois-moi que ça pourrait très mal se passer… »

Ça arrangeait bien Harry, en tout cas… Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait hâte d'y être…

**OoO**

Il y avait des serpents. Ils ondulaient devant lui, caressaient ses jambes, effleuraient son cou, envoyant dans tout son corps des frissons désagréables. Leurs yeux jaunes étaient fixés sur lui, leurs langues fourchues taquinaient ses joues. Il voulut fermer les yeux mais il n'y arriva pas, et la scène se poursuivit, désagréable, sur un fond de couinements… Et la scène changea, se mouvant doucement, dérivant vers une autre vision : celle d'un lit blanc où reposait un corps malade. Les serpents toujours autour de lui, il vit le visage fatigué et si familier, ses cernes sous ses yeux… Il dut hurler et se réveiller quand les serpents se glissèrent sur le corps faible et voulurent l'étreindre à son tour…

Les yeux grands ouverts sur le noir, le souffle haletant, Seamus sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, revoyant les serpents que Théo venait tout juste de nourrir glisser sur le corps amaigri de son père. Il ferma les yeux mais c'était une mauvaise idée : la vision demeurait imprimée sur sa rétine. Angoissé et le corps encore tremblant du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, l'irlandais alluma la lumière et prit son coussin avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Théo. Il en poussa la porte, les larmes au bord des yeux, et le bruit du battant couinant sur ses gonds sembla réveiller son colocataire, car la lumière se fit dans la pièce, révélant le visage à demi-endormi de Théo.

« Qu'est-ce t'as, Seam' ?

- Cauchemar… »

Sa voix était mouillée, il était ridicule à venir quémander un peu de réconfort auprès de Théo, comme un enfant viendrait squatter le lit de sa mère. Pourtant, il demeurait là, les yeux humides, sachant qu'il ne pourrait dormir de la nuit avec cette image de son père malade dans la tête.

« De quoi t'as rêvé ?

- Mon papa… »

Seamus vit alors Théo pousser un soupir avant de se décaler dans son lit et repousser sa couette, l'invitant silencieusement à venir. L'irlandais s'avança jusqu'au lit et grimpa dessus. Il y avait deux oreillers dans le lit, Seamus abandonna le sien et posa sa tête contre celui que Théo venait de laisser. Ce dernier lui monta presque dessus pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet avant de se rallonger et lui tourner le dos, tentant de retrouver le sommeil. Seamus se calla contre son dos, respirant le parfum laissé sur l'oreiller. Il se sentait rassuré, même si Théo ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande compassion à son égard, pris dans un cocon de chaleur. Il finit par se rendormir.

**OoO**

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'unité centrale après avoir allumé l'écran. Alors l'appareil vrombit, se mettant en marche, tandis qu'il prenait place sur la chaise du bureau. Il regarda a l'écran les messages défiler, le logo Windows©, puis une fenêtre s'ouvrit, exigeant un mot de passe. Draco haussa un sourcil et pencha sa tête en arrière, le regard rivé sur la porte ouverte.

« Harry ? C'est quoi ton mot de passe ?

- Va te faire voir ! »

Le blond haussa son deuxième sourcil.

« T'avais pas plus original comme mot de passe ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Cho quand elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner à une soirée. Mets pas les espaces. »

Draco se retourna vers l'ordinateur, fit coulisser la planche sous le bureau pour avoir accès au clavier, et tapota sur les touches noires. Une fois le mot de passe entré, il valida et arriva sur le bureau, où il y avait toujours le fond d'écran d'une photo où ils étaient tous les deux, assis dans un canapé. Draco ouvrit MSN©, se connecta sur le compte de Harry comme ce dernier le lui avait demandé, et il ouvrit sa boite mail. Il avait bien reçu le message de Ron, mais au lieu de l'ouvrir, les yeux de Draco furent attirés par un autre message que Harry avait reçu de Cho, car le nom du message était : « photos Seamus ! ) ». Ne pouvant résister, il cliqua dessus.

Cho avait envoyé depuis quelques jours les photos qu'elle avait prises de Seamus à Harry. Draco lut vaguement qu'elle avait oublié de le faire et qu'elle s'en excusait, mais cela l'intéressait peu. Il visionna les photos sans les ouvrir, dans le mail, et découvrit son ex petit-ami, ou plutôt des parties de son corps, sur des photographies, semblables aux atouts d'une femme. Il était vrai que ses mains, ses jambes, son épaule ou sa tête et sa nuque, prisent de cette façon, avec ces vêtements, et avec cet arrière-fond laissait transparaître un côté androgyne au corps de Seamus Finnigan, jusqu'à la dernière photo, où on voyait clairement son visage d'homme.

Draco était bien moins emballé par ces photos que par celles que Cho avait prises de Harry, qui étaient tout simplement sublimes, mais il était vrai que ces clichés étaient beaux. Il s'attendait en fait à ressentir quelque chose, un petit reste de l'affection qu'il avait éprouvée autrefois pour Seamus pour en regardant ces photos, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Et, au fond de lui, cela le rassura, d'une certaine manière.

L'étudiant entendit Harry monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ferma donc le message et revint sur la page où s'étendait la liste de ses e-mails. Le tatoueur entra, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit ami, puis se pencha pour ouvrir le message de Ron qu'il lut en diagonale, avant de fermer la page internet.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu aller à cette soirée avec Cho ? Lui demanda Draco. Tu pouvais, tu sais…

- Je commence à en avoir plein le dos de ses histoires. Elle s'était calmée, là, mais ça recommence à tourner mal et je ne veux pas continuer à jouer les chevaliers servants. »

Harry avait l'air un peu énervé et cette impression ne fit que s'accentuer quand il se posa contre le bureau, les mains dans les poches et la mine boudeuse. Cette attitude étonna Draco : il n'avait jamais vraiment connu Cho dans ses moments de détresse, ni Harry quand il devait voler à son secours.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Disons qu'elle a repris contact avec un de ses ex, un type louche, lui raconta Harry avec une certaine mauvaise grâce. Et il la harcèle, d'une certaine façon. Elle s'est retrouvée coincée dans une superette et elle m'a appelé pour l'aider. Résultat, je me suis battu avec ce type.

- Tu t'es battu ?

- J'ai rien de grave, juste un bleu.

- Fais voir. »

Harry retira ses mains de ses poches et souleva son pull et son tee-shirt, révélant un bleu sur son abdomen, résultat d'un coup un peu trop violent qui lui avait coupé le souffle, avant qu'il ne reparte à l'attaque et règle le compte de ce type qui l'avait pris par surprise. Le brun vit Draco froncer les sourcils et toucher la blessure avec le dos de ses doigts.

« Tu n'as pas mal ?

- J'ai vu pire.

- Quand même… Soupira Draco. Évite de rentrer dans des histoires pareilles. Cho n'est plus une enfant, elle devrait essayer de mûrir un peu.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Je ne veux plus de ces embrouilles, et Olivier va finir par la quitter aussi. Il faudrait qu'elle mûrisse, mais tu sais, elle en a vu de toutes les couleurs, et elle n'a pas peur de jouer avec le feu. Le problème, c'est les conséquences qui suivent.

- Elle n'a pas eu une vie heureuse ? Lui demanda le blond, un peu étonné. Mis à part Cédric, j'entends. »

Cho était aimée de ses parents et ils avaient essayé de toujours faire attention à leur fille. Mais elle était fantasque et elle passa des années à se chercher, fréquentant des garçons, avant de rencontrer des femmes, tomber amoureuse d'hommes, et s'enticher de demoiselles. Elle avait connu des désillusions, des déceptions. Cédric n'était pas le seul à lui avoir fait du mal, il y en avait eu d'autres, et elle se laissait faire la plupart du temps, parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle était heureuse alors que rien n'allait dans le bon sens. Et puis, Harry savait que ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu avait fait du mal à Cho. C'était une fille sensible, elle l'avait vu amant de son petit-ami, puis malade à l'hôpital et enfin dépressif. On avait fait du mal à quelqu'un de bien, qui ne le méritait pas, et ce genre de douleur, elle le prenait pour elle.

« Elle est amoureuse de Marietta, mais elle continue à se chercher, tu vois. Cho cherche la stabilité mais elle a du mal à rester en place. Elle est un peu compliquée, en fait…

- Tu as vraiment des amis louches.

- Draco ! S'exclama le brun.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu te bats, Harry, dit Draco avec sérieux. Ça m'inquiète. Et tu le sais.

- Bah oui, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en parle pas.

- Tu devrais.

- Il y a plein de choses que je devrais faire mais que je ne fais pas. »

Harry fit un sourire malicieux à son petit ami qui leva les yeux au ciel. Cette attitude détendue de Harry ne pourrait jamais laisser penser à Draco qu'il était tourmenté, qu'il ne cessait de penser à Cédric et à sa possible venue à Paris. Harry hésitait toujours à le lui dire, car il savait que lui parler de cela l'amènerait à lui dévoiler son angoisse, et ça, il voulait le garder pour lui. Il savait déjà que Sirius et Severus étaient au courant, Isaline était allée les voir, et son parrain lui avait longtemps parlé pour le rassurer. Et honnêtement, Harry se sentait mieux depuis que Sirius avait eu cette discussion avec lui, mais ce soulagement n'avait été que de courte durée. Harry n'avait aucun doute que Nymph' soit aussi au courant, même si elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, et Remus devait avoir été mis au parfum.

Mais Draco ne savait rien. Harry faisait un blocage complet, et pourtant, son petit ami lui avait fait promettre qu'il lui dirait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, du moins qu'il essaierait. Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à se dévoiler, il se contentait de serrer les dents et essayer de sourire comme d'habitude. C'était peut-être une façon de préserver Draco d'une angoisse peut-être stupide, vu que rien ne laissait entendre que Cédric viendrait vraiment en France, mais Isaline lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout une excuse valable. Néanmoins, elle ne disait rien à Draco, vu que Harry voulait garder ça pour lui.

La blond se leva du siège où il était installé et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, rapidement suivi de Harry, qu'il renversa soudain sur le côté, montant sur lui, alors que le brun riait. Les lèvres de son petit ami se posèrent sur son cou tandis que ses mains se faisaient baladeuses. Quelques mois auparavant, Harry aurait rougi de gêne et l'aurait repoussé le plus gentiment possible, mais en cet instant, il se laissait faire, répondant même à ses caresses, de façon plus légères certes, mais tendre aussi.

« Harry ?

- Hm ?

- Si tu avais un problème, tu me le dirais ? »

Harry fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se tendre, demeurant calme, et poursuivant ses caresses dans le dos de Draco et dans ses cheveux blonds. Avant de répondre, il nota que son petit ami était vraiment vicieux : lui poser une telle question alors qu'il était allongé sur lui, l'idéal pour savoir s'il était nerveux ou non…

« Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je te sens préoccupé, en ce moment. Tu as des soucis ? Mis à part Cho… Lui dit Draco en le regardant dans les yeux, essayant de lire dans le regard vert de Harry.

- Non, pas spécialement. Cho me préoccupe un peu, c'est vrai. Mais il n'y a rien. »

Draco le regarda, peu convaincu, mais il finit par hausser les épaules et se réattaquer à son cou, pendant que Harry poussait un soupir de soulagement trop discret pour être perçu. Il ferma un court instant les yeux, des remords l'asseyant de toute part. Il s'en voulait de lui mentir et lui cacher ses angoisses, mais… il ne voulait pas en parler.

« Et toi Draco, tu m'en parlerais ?

- Tu sais bien que je te dis tout, ou presque. »

Ce n'était pas faux, Draco ne lui cachait quasiment rien. Et puis, ils parlaient beaucoup, se téléphonant ou parlant sur MSN quasiment tous les jours. La plupart du temps, ce n'était pas de longues conversations qui prenaient des heures, un simple bonsoir leur suffisait, mais ils avaient besoin tous deux d'avoir un petit contact. Cela allait bien faire six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps tous les deux, dont la plupart des vacances. Ils avaient donc vécu dans une certaine intimité et ce besoin d'être proche perdurait. Draco n'avait jamais vécu ça avant de connaître Harry, et pourtant, cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, au contraire.

« Dis Draco, tes vacances tombent bien la semaine prochaine ? Demanda soudain Harry, histoire de changer de sujet.

- Oui c'est ça, pourquoi ? Tu veux partir ? Je dois réviser, je passe mes partiels après les vacances.

- Et juste quelques jours ?

- Ça peut se monnayer, répondit le blond avec un sourire pervers, ce qui fit rougir Harry. Tu veux aller quelque part ?

- Bah en fait Théo a envie de prendre des vacances, mais il ne peut pas partir le week-end, et Ron aussi a envie de quitter Paris. On pensait prendre quelques jours tous ensemble, tu vois…

- Et ce serait pour aller où ? »

Harry lui expliqua qu'Isaline possédait un appartement dans une résidence dans le sud de la France, acheté autrefois par son père et dont elle avait hérité à sa mort. Avec les années, Sirius, Remus et Harry avait aussi acheté chacun un appartement dans cette résidence. Quand Nymph' et Remus s'étaient mariés, ils passaient leurs vacances chez Isaline et ils finirent par décider de s'offrir eux aussi un appartement, et la tatoueuse leur prêta l'argent nécessaire le temps qu'ils la remboursent. Sirius avait déjà acheté des années auparavant un appartement qu'il louait toute l'année à différentes personnes et Isaline en avait fait de même pour Harry, afin qu'il ait un endroit où passer ses vacances, quand il serait plus grand.

« Et où se trouve cette résidence ?

- Au Cap d'Agde. Non Draco ! Fit Harry en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. On ne va pas chez les naturistes ! »

Draco lui fit un sourire innocent, l'air de dire : « je n'avais pas pensé à ça ». Il écouta Harry lui parler de la station balnéaire, où il allait quasiment chaque année avec sa famille, sauf quand Isaline avait envie de voir du pays. Dans ces cas-là, vu que cela se prévoyait longtemps à l'avance, ils descendaient à Pâques, histoire de passer un coup de balai, ou c'était les autres qui le faisait dans les appartements. Ils ne faisaient plus de location, sauf pour des personnes de leur entourage proche, donc les appartements demeuraient de longs mois sans entretien.

Vu que Théo et Ron manifestaient l'idée de partir en vacances, loin de Paris, le rouquin avait émis l'idée de partir dans le sud, même s'il ne faisait pas chaud au point de se mettre en maillot de bain, histoire de changer d'univers, et Harry avait accepté de les loger chez lui. Ne sachant combien ils seraient exactement, il avait demandé à Isaline si elle serait d'accord pour les loger chez elle et la tatoueuse avait accepté sans hésiter.

Le blond semblait tout simplement charmé à l'idée de partir ainsi en vacances avec son petit ami et d'autres personnes de son entourage, bien que peu d'émotions passent sur son visage. Il était toujours parti en vacances avec Blaise, du moins depuis qu'il le connaissait, et il n'avait jamais expérimenté de voyage avec plusieurs amis. En même temps, il en avait peu, juste Blaise, Hermione et Millicent, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait franchi le cap en organisant un voyage ensemble.

« Et qui viendrait ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Luna a décidé de prendre une semaine de vacances et elle va venir avec nous, il y aura Ron, Théo…

- Blaise voudra venir, si elle est là, le coupa Draco.

- J'allais te le dire, lui fit Harry avec un sourire. On va demander à Hermione et Millicent… Théo va sûrement demander à Seamus…

- Ah là, ça va être difficile, dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Draco, c'est des vacances entre amis, et « l'affaire Seamus » est terminée, répliqua le tatoueur en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Théo va le mettre au parfum. Tu sais bien qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est son ami. Il faudra jouer le jeu, et tout se passera bien. De toute façon, ils ne dormiront pas avec nous, on va se débrouiller. T'es de la partie ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Cool ! S'exclama Harry en levant les bras en signe de victoire, toujours allongé sur le lit avec Draco sur lui.

- Juste une question : On prend le train ou…

- Nan, la voiture. Prépare-toi à faire au minimum sept heures de route.

- Quoi ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire « ultra-white » et Draco fronça les sourcils, attendant les précisions sur ce voyage. Harry lui avoua qu'il était trop tard pour prendre des billets de train, il ne voulait pas passer des heures sur un strapontin qu'ils se partageraient à dix, donc ils devraient descendre en voiture. Théo et Ron avaient la leur, mais il ne fallait pas oublier les bagages à prendre, même s'ils ne seraient pas spécialement gros, vu qu'ils ne passeraient que quelques jours là-bas.

« On va être épuisés…

- Et encore, je te dis sept heures, mais ça c'est avec Sirius et Isaline !

- Comment ça ? »

Harry lui expliqua que Nymph' prenait toujours le train avec Teddy et Remus, ce dernier ne pouvant supporter un voyage aussi long en voiture. Severus accompagnait donc son compagnon et Isaline prenait le volant avec Harry à ses côtés. Enfin, un Harry préalablement drogué aux somnifères, histoire de ne pas lui faire une crise d'hystérie quand sa tante roulait à 140 km/h sur l'autoroute avec Sirius devant ou derrière elle.

Draco l'écoutait avec des yeux ronds, surtout quand Harry lui précisa qu'ils avaient droit à deux pauses pipi pendant les sept heures. Le blond lui demanda pourquoi donc il montait avec Isaline si c'était pour dormir pendant toute la durée du trajet, le brun lui répondit qu'Isaline détestait être seule dans sa voiture pendant ce genre de voyage, elle préférait avoir son neveu endormi que rien du tout. Remus était aussi sensible que Harry quand la voiture allait trop vite et roulait trop longtemps, et Nymph' refusait de faire le voyage avec seulement deux pauses pipi.

« Donc je pense qu'on va mettre un peu plus de temps. Et encore ! Il parait que c'est mieux depuis qu'ils ont construit le Viaduc de Millau. Toujours tenté ?

- Oui…

- Génial ! Je vais appeler Théo, on va faire ça pour la première semaine des vacances.

- Ca veut dire que je n'ai même pas une semaine à me préparer psychologiquement à dix heures de route ?

- Exactement. »

Harry leva un peu son visage pour embrasser les lèvres de Draco qui bougonna pour la forme, demandant à Harry s'ils ne pourraient pas faire une pause à un hôtel au milieu du chemin, mais le brun lui avoua que, connaissant Ron et Théo, ils préféreraient faire tout le voyage en un seul coup et être tranquilles. Au milieu du chemin, ils échangeraient le volant avec Blaise, Seamus prendrait la place de Théo, mais il ne savait pas qui pourrait remplacer Ron. Si Hermione et Millicent étaient de la partie, ayant toutes les deux le permis, elles pourraient s'arranger à trois.

Belle aventure en perspective…

**OoO**

Tout fut organisé en moins de deux. Apprenant que Luna serait présente et très emballé à l'idée de partir en colonie de vacances, Blaise accepta tout de suite de venir avec eux. Seamus fut aussi de la partie, ainsi qu'Hermione et Millicent.

Concernant le trajet, ils décidèrent de faire plusieurs pauses et de changer de chauffeur à chaque fois. Draco roulerait dans une voiture avec Harry et Blaise. Théo conduirait en compagnie de Seamus. Ron aurait à bord Luna, Hermione et Millicent. Chacun avait un remplaçant, même Ron : Millicent ne se sentait pas capable de tenir la route, mais Luna avait son permis. Draco, Blaise et les deux autres filles furent tentés de protester, se demandant si Luna serait vraiment capable de rouler aussi longtemps, mais les autres acceptèrent sans hésiter : elle avait beau avoir l'air lunatique, elle savait très bien conduire.

Pour les appartements, ils s'arrangèrent de la façon suivante : Harry, Draco, Blaise, Luna et Millicent iraient dans l'appartement du tatoueur tandis que les quatre autres se débrouilleraient dans celui d'Isaline. Harry avait la possibilité d'héberger jusqu'à six personnes et Isaline quatre. Cette répartition convint à tout le monde. Aussi, ils prévoyaient de partir le lundi tôt le matin et de repartir le vendredi. La fête d'anniversaire de Sirius avait lieu ce soir-là et Kevin Whitby fêtait ses vingt-trois ans le vendredi, Théo travaillait le week-end… Tout était réglé.

Harry appréhendait grandement le moment où il devrait prendre la voiture, mais en même temps, il savait déjà qu'il passerait la majeure partie du temps à dormir. Il était content de voir que Draco était motivé pour passer ces vacances avec eux, malgré ses révisions. Ça ferait du bien à tout le monde de se détendre, même si Draco ne serait libre qu'après ses partiels.

L'année était presque terminée pour lui, vu que le mois d'avril était bien entamé. Néanmoins, partir au mois de mai ne semblait arranger personne, hormis les étudiants : Isaline avait besoin de Harry à la boutique, Théo comptait partir à Londres en mai pendant quelques jours pour rendre visite à ses grands-parents, et Ron ne pouvait se libérer avant le mois d'août, de même pour Luna. Néanmoins, aucun étudiant ne semblait être en retard d'un point de vue révisions : une fois de plus, Harry se rendait compte que ses amis étaient vraiment des intellectuels… Sans oublier qu'ils auraient le temps de revoir leurs cours là-bas.

Harry pensait à tout cela tout en se changeant dans sa chambre, enfilant un pantalon et un pull léger. Severus et Sirius avaient organisé l'anniversaire de ce dernier et aussi celui du professeur, passé depuis quelques jours, mais qui n'avait pas été fêté. Draco avait été invité et il se trouvait pour le moment avec Isaline dans le salon, cette dernière étant déjà prête. Elle semblait enchantée que tout ce petit monde prenne quelques jours de vacances tous ensemble, elle-même n'aimait pas partir seule, elle s'ennuyait. Et, même si elle ne le disait pas, elle pensait que cela permettrait à Harry de se détendre un peu et d'oublier Cédric.

Et, dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Voir son amoureux, planifier des vacances et partir loin de Paris distrayaient un peu l'esprit de Harry. Et plus vite il partirait, mieux ce serait. Ce soir, ils fêteraient les quarante-deux ans de Sirius et Severus dans leur maison. Cette fête était censée être assez tranquille mais elle se révèlerait assez arrosée, au point que Draco renoncerait à prendre sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, et il ne se ferait guère prier quand Harry lui proposerait de rester dormir.

Et pendant qu'ils feraient la tête, Cédric Diggory planifierait déjà une sortie le lendemain pour préparer sa venue à Paris…

**OoO**

A nouveau, Harry regarda l'heure dans le coin droit de son ordinateur. Draco arrivait dans une trentaine de minutes à bord de sa voiture pour l'emmener à l'anniversaire de son ex petit ami. Harry était fin prêt, habillé avec les vêtements que Draco lui avait acheté et qu'il ne sortait que pour les « grandes occasions », vu que cela tenait autant à cœur à son copain. Il avait essayé de se coiffer, sans succès, et avait enfilé des anneaux à ses oreilles. Une personne extérieure aurait pensé qu'il était canon, dans ce style à la fois simple et élégant, mais lui se jugeait… trop voyant. Et nu.

Il discutait avec Cho, qui avait décidé de les accompagner pour leurs vacances. Marietta ne pouvait pas se libérer et leurs disputes commençaient vraiment à lui peser, alors elle avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances, histoire de se détendre un peu et s'éloigner de Paris, et notamment de sa petite amie. Un break, en quelque sorte. Personne n'y avait vu d'objection, l'appartement de Harry pouvait contenir au maximum six personnes, ils feraient des roulements.

Là, elle était en train de lui parler de tout et de rien dans un anglais approximatif, commençant une phrase avant de la terminer en français. Harry était habitué à ses tentatives foireuses d'aligner deux mots en anglais et parvenait à comprendre ce qu'elle racontait, malgré les fautes et les incohérences.

« Sinon, tu sais quoi ? J'ai un nouveau rat ! »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore… Se demanda-t-il avant de se rappeler de ce jeu en ligne où il fallait élever des rongeurs virtuels. Cromimi quelque chose…

« Ah oui ?

- Ouais ! Mais le bébé cromimi est moche. Il me fait peur… »

Voilà autre chose… Elle lui envoya le lien et Harry cliqua dessus. Il vit en effet un bébé souris qu'il trouva peu… cromignon.

« En plus, il fait beaucoup caca è__é. »

Harry éclata tout bonnement de rire pendant que Cho lui détailla toute la petite vie du bébé Cromimi et des crottes qu'elle devait ramasser. A ce moment-là, Isaline entra dans sa chambre et siffla en le voyant aussi bien sapé, ça changeait un peu ! Le tatoueur rougit et tourna la tête vers son écran, gêné. Il n'aimait pas être habillé de cette manière mais Draco aimait bien lui. Bien qu'il lui ait avoué récemment qu'il s'était fait à ses vêtements déformés et que ça lui était complètement indifférent, maintenant. Harry avait haussé un sourcil étonné, se rappelant très bien du regard réprobateur de son petit ami au début de leur relation et Draco avait haussé les épaules, rajoutant qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme, pas de ses vêtements. Harry s'était senti bêtement heureux.

« Il arrive quand, le beau blond ?

- Dans un quart d'heure, répondit Harry en regardant pour la énième fois le coin de son écran. Je le sens pas du tout, cette soirée.

- Moi non plus. Allez à l'anniversaire d'un ex de ton copain…

- Draco est obligé, répliqua Harry de mauvaise grâce.

- Et quand Lucius Malfoy veut quelque chose, il l'obtient ! »

Harry poussa un soupir en songeant que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils devaient se rendre tous les deux à cette soirée. Draco participait de moins en moins à des soirées de ce genre depuis qu'il sortait avec Harry, déjà parce qu'il n'en avait plus envie et en plus parce que cela n'avait aucune utilité. Il ne pouvait occuper sa soirée à draguer, étant casé, et cela l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose d'emmener Harry : il n'était pas de leur monde et c'était assez délicat. Le blond préférait largement passer une soirée devant _Dr House_ avec son petit ami dans les bras.

Son absence n'avait pas passée inaperçue et son père avait laissé faire, mais là, il s'agissait du fils d'un homme avec qui il faisait affaire. Lucius savait parfaitement que son fils avait eu une aventure avec lui et que les fêtes que Kevin Whitby organisaient rassemblaient en majeur partie des homosexuels, ce que le père du jeune homme ignorait totalement. Néanmoins, il fallait que Draco s'y rende : Lucius avait affaire avec M. Whitby et il comptait sur le fait que Draco adresse deux, trois mots à son fils pour que la chose se conclue rapidement. Ce que l'étudiant ne savait pas, c'était que son père imaginait même le contraire : que tout se passe mal et que Lucius joue au provocateur. Si ce Kevin avait un mauvais comportement, ce qui pourrait arriver vu son caractère, il suffirait qu'il fasse pression sur le père et tout s'arrangerait. Cela dit, il préfèrerait que tout se passe dans de bonnes conditions…

Depuis que Draco fréquentait Harry, il semblait s'être apaisé et paraissait plus ouvert. C'était du moins l'impression qu'avait Lucius quand il parlait avec son fils, à table. Contrairement aux autres fois, Draco parlait un peu de Harry, de ce qu'il faisait avec lui, alors qu'il était bien rare que le jeune homme évoque ses relations amoureuses. Aussi, Lucius sentait que son fils avait bien changé, outre le fait qu'il soit plus ouvert. Il y avait des petites manies, des sujets de conversation, des opinions… Rien que le fait qu'il parte en colonie de vacances avec des amis en voiture et non en train prouvait bien que quelque chose avait changé chez son fils. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Lucius, il sentait que le contact de Harry était bénéfique pour Draco. Et ce qui l'importait vraiment, dans le fond, malgré son caractère, ses attentes et la façon dont il dirigeait sa vie, c'était le bonheur de son fils unique. Et il savait que son épouse Narcissa en pensait de même.

Cela dit, il devait être présent ce soir-là et avec Harry. Enfin, ses parents n'avaient pas insisté sur le fait que son petit ami soit présent, mais son charmant paternel lui avait suggéré d'emmener son petit ami avec lui. Draco aurait pu paraître surpris s'il n'avait pas compris le message : il allait à l'anniversaire de son ex et mieux valait que son copain soit présent plutôt qu'il se fasse des idées, ou pire, que Kevin vienne le draguer, ce qui passerait encore plus mal. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Draco voulait absolument que son petit ami vienne.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Draco, il sonna à la porte, tandis qu'Isaline discutait avec Harry. Ils descendirent tous les deux et ce fut la patronne qui ouvrit à Draco avec un sourire. Ce dernier regarda son petit ami de haut en bas d'un regard appréciateur avant de daigner lui dire bonjour, ce qui gêna Harry, mais il ne dit rien, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes avant de mettre ses chaussures et enfiler une veste. Puis, ils dirent « au revoir » à Isaline et montèrent dans la voiture du blond. Ils prirent Blaise au passage et se rendirent chez Kevin Whitby, Harry manipulant nerveusement son portable tandis que Blaise se plaignait de sa mère qui voulait absolument qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard, au risque de se fâcher tout rouge s'il n'abdiquait pas.

« Blaise, tu es majeur et vacciné. Prend donc un peu sur toi et…

- Tu connais ma mère, Dray ! Une vraie cinglée quand elle veut !

- Elle tient à toi, soupira Draco. Tu es son fils unique et elle t'aime assez pour s'inquiéter pour toi constamment. »

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de sa mère, qui prenait tout juste des nouvelles de ses examens à venir alors qu'Isaline lui laissait de fréquents SMS pour savoir si tout se passait bien, même si elle l'avait vu la veille. D'un autre côté, Narcissa Malfoy savait que son fils travaillait bien et que tout se déroulait à la perfection, alors qu'Isaline était bien moins habituée à ça : Nymph' avait arrêté ses études et Harry n'était pas un élève particulièrement brillant, bien qu'il ait toujours obtenu des moyennes correctes.

« Je commence sérieusement à penser à me prendre un appartement.

- T'as pas les moyens, Blaise…

- Mais si ! Protesta le métis.

- En effet, vu le compte en banque que ta mère a rempli après toutes ces années…

- D'accord, j'ai pas les moyens.

- De toute façon, tu devras bien toucher à cet argent un jour, répliqua Harry en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Si ta mère t'exaspère, utilise-le.

- Ouais, mais ça me gêne qu'elle me paye mon loyer. Et en même temps… Fit Blaise, hésitant. Tu vois, je vis chez elle, donc je suis dépendant d'elle, mais prendre un appartement et lui faire payer le loyer, dans le fond, ça revient au même : je l'aurai quand même sur le dos.

- Harry, tu as l'air nerveux, dit soudain Draco, tournant légèrement le volant vers la gauche. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton portable ?

- C'est Cho. Elle s'est disputée avec Marietta.

- Encore ? S'exclama Blaise, stupéfait. Mais elle passe sa vie à se disputer avec elle, en ce moment !

- Disons qu'elles ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'onde…

- A mon avis, elles vont casser, dit Blaise. Ou au moins faire un break. Ça le ferait vraiment du bien de prendre un peu de distance, au lieu de s'engueuler à tout va.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle vient avec nous, dit Harry avec un léger soupir. Elle veut se reposer un peu et changer d'air.

- En parlant de ça, Luna arrive quel jour ? »

La conversation dériva donc sur les vacances. Luna était censée arriver dimanche, dans la journée, et dormirait chez Harry la nuit, étant donné qu'ils partaient le lendemain matin. Blaise était enchanté à l'idée de partir en vacances avec des amis. Il gardait de mauvais souvenirs des « colonies de vacances » où il était seul ou accompagné d'autres personnes avec qui il s'entendait pour la forme mais qu'il ne revoyait jamais une fois le séjour terminé. Draco était bien sûr une exception, les meilleures vacances qu'il avait passées étaient celles où son meilleur ami l'avait accompagné. En fait, le lieu importait peu pour Blaise, le principal pour lui était de s'amuser, et il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer avec des phénomènes comme Théo, Ron ou Harry, et même Luna et Cho.

Ils ne tardèrent pas arriver dans la demeure de Kevin Whitby. Harry ne fut guère étonné en voyant la maison immense de ce type. Draco se gara un peu plus loin, vu la file de voitures qui se trouvait dans la rue, puis ils sortirent du véhicule et marchèrent un peu dans la fraicheur de la rue avant d'arriver au portail où se trouvaient des hommes baraqués aux allures de garde-du-corps. Tandis que Blaise extirpait son carnet d'invitation et le présentait aux vigiles, Harry glissa à Draco qu'il ne sortait décidément qu'avec des riches. Le blond lui répliqua que, au contraire, il avait tendance à fréquenter les « pauvres », mais il ne gardait jamais contact avec eux, vu qu'ils n'étaient d'aucune utilité pour son père. Harry médita cette réponse alors que son petit ami présentait à son tour son carton d'invitation et précisait que le jeune homme à son bras l'accompagnait.

Il y avait déjà de la musique à l'intérieur de l'immense pièce qui devait habituellement servir de salon mais qui là ressemblait davantage à une boite de nuit. On les débarrassa de leurs manteaux avant de les laisser entrer. Dans le vaste salon, Harry fut très surpris de voir des couples homosexuels clairement affichés, se tenant le bras ou la main, sans la moindre gêne. Il leva un regard incertain vers Draco qui haussa un sourcil, lui demandant implicitement ce qui n'allait pas.

« Si je te roule une pelle ici et maintenant, ça ne choquera personne ?

- Personnellement, je ne préférerais pas. Mais non, ça ne choquera personne. »

Harry se dit qu'il ne comprendrait jamais rien à toutes ces histoires de riches qui faisaient des fêtes en invitant des gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Le blond, comprenant mal son expression un peu exaspéré, se pencha vers son oreille et lui glissa qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas être embrassé de cette façon en publique, et son petit ami lui répliqua qu'il ne pensait pas à ça, il s'en fichait.

« C'est quoi, ces messes basses ? Fit Blaise d'un air moqueur.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Blaise Zabini, répondit sèchement Harry, l'air hautain, ce qui fit pousser le black.

- On dirait Draco ! Tu l'imites trop bien ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais, la même voix traînante !

- Merci pour moi, soupira Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? »

Ils tournèrent la tête et Daphné Greengrass, dans toute sa splendeur, apparut. Elle portait une robe vert d'eau qui soulignait la finesse de sa taille et la courbe de ses seins refaits, et ses cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en chignon. Les hommes la saluèrent et Blaise lui répondit qu'ils taquinaient un peu Draco. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'étonna de voir Daphné présente à cette fête mais il se dit, à juste titre, qu'elle parvenait toujours à s'inviter à toutes les soirées mondaines, surtout les anniversaires. Il n'y avait pas que des homosexuels, ici, mais une grande partie d'hétéro.

Dans le fond, Draco était un peu dégoûté de se retrouver ici, surtout qu'il savait que c'était lui qui avait fait changer de bord Kevin. Il avait craqué sur cet homme blond, au teint halé et aux sublimes yeux bleus. Musclé et quelque peu tatoué, Draco avait vu en lui un défi de taille : rendre un hétérosexuel pur et dur homosexuel. Et il avait réussi avec brio en lui faisant connaître les joies du sexe entre hommes, en le faisant tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Cependant, bien qu'il se laissa faire, Kevin voulut aussi être le dominant, mais rien ne put dompter le froid et sarcastique Draco Malfoy, qui avait davantage une place de dominant malgré sa silhouette moins développée. De plus, Draco se lassait de cette relation qui lui paraissait purement physique.

Leur liaison ne fut donc pas très longue et Draco ne ressentit pas de tristesse particulière quand il décida de casser, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Kevin qui mit des mois à se faire une raison, amoureux qu'il était. Il dériva alors et laissa de côté tous ses penchants hétérosexuels pour se plonger dans des relations complexes et sans avenir, sans parvenir à oublier définitivement Draco.

Au téléphone, l'étudiant avait longuement parlé à Harry de Kévin, ou plutôt de leur relation passée. Il l'avait déjà évoqué mais Draco n'avait pas pour habitude de parler à son petit ami de ses ex, tout comme il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Cédric, mais pour la soirée en vue, il ne pouvait pas vraiment y échapper. Harry s'était contenté de lui ordonner de ne pas s'approcher de ce type en son absence, et Draco sentit dans sa voix que ce n'était pas une parole en l'air.

« Bonsoir, Daphné, fit Harry avec un léger sourire tandis qu'elle sautillait vers lui pour lui faire la bise. Ça fait longtemps.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Toujours tatoueur ? »

Et nous, on compte pour du beurre ? Se dit Blaise alors que la jeune femme partait dans un long monologue dont Harry ne suivait même pas le tiers. Il fallut que Draco lui serre la main pour qu'il détourne son attention de Daphné et suive le regard de son petit ami. Et il vit Kevin Whitby venir vers eux.

C'était un homme musclé, fréquentant assidument les salles de sport, et son teint halé n'avait rien de naturel et n'était le résultat que de quelques séances d'UV dans un salon de beauté. Ses yeux bleus étaient magnifiques et ses cheveux d'un blond presque doré qui paraissait naturel. Une vraie gravure de mode qui déplut immédiatement à Harry, non pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'un ex de Draco, mais tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme qu'il aimerait fréquenter, déjà de part son aspect…

« Bonsoir, Draco », fit l'adonis d'une voix suave.

… et son comportement. Mais à part son physique, qu'est-ce que Draco avait pu aimer chez cet homme ? Et alors Harry se rappela que Draco avait tendance à s'engager dans des relations sans sentiments avec des personnes qui lui plaisaient physiquement. Harry avait tendance à l'oublier, étant donné que Draco et lui étaient liés par des sentiments assez forts pour passer outre leurs disputes et… leurs différents familiaux. Au contraire, ce qui reliait Draco à ses ex était quelque chose d'assez superficiel. Tellement superficiel que ces derniers et dernières rêvaient d'un… plus…

« Bonsoir, Kevin, répondit le blond avec politesse. Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme, cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

- Oh oui, mais tu n'as pas changé, Draco, toujours aussi beau. »

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Harry comprit ce que ça faisait que d'être une potiche au bras d'un bel homme. Kevin ne lui avait même pas accordé un seul regard, toute son attention rivée sur Draco, qui ne tarda pas à remettre les pendules à l'heure.

« Je te remercie. Oh, mais je ne t'ai pas présenté Harry, fit le blond avec un étonnement feint, avant de se tourner vers son amant. Harry, je te présente Kevin. Kevin, Harry. »

Alors l'homme tourna enfin ses yeux bleus sur Harry et lui lança un regard froid, presque dédaigneux, et le tatoueur se retint de sourire, ou de rire, quand Kevin Whitby le salua poliment. Puis, il se retint de pousser un soupir quand l'ex petit ami de Draco prit de ses nouvelles, lui reprochant d'être insaisissable : les quelques fois où il passait à la faculté de médecine, Draco était soit en cours, soit en train de travailler à la bibliothèque, ou alors il était déjà parti. Le blond, avec un sourire sarcastique, répliqua qu'il n'était pas à l'université pour passer du bon temps mais pour étudier, et quand il n'avait pas besoin d'y être, il était soit chez lui, soit avec son petit ami.

Ces derniers mots firent tiquer Kevin. Draco s'attendit à une réflexion de sa part et elle vint, de façon plus ou moins dissimulée.

« Au fait, Harry, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Je suis tatoueur.

- Tatoueur ? Non, sérieusement Dray, tu sors avec un tatoueur ? »

C'était dit sur le ton de la rigolade, et quelqu'un de normalement constitué aurait rougi de gêne et, peut-être, aurait jeté un regard sombre à celui qui avait osé créer cette hilarité. Or, Draco ne réagit pas à cette moquerie et Harry ne se tendit pas, comme il l'aurait fait plusieurs mois auparavant. La moquerie tomba donc à plat, surtout quand Draco répliqua d'une voix aussi traînante que froide.

« Je préfère sortir avec un tatoueur plutôt qu'avec des hommes tellement efféminés qu'il est possible de douter de leur sexe. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Kevin rougit et lui lança un regard noir, auquel Draco répondit par un ricanement, de même pour Blaise, qui écoutait tout depuis le début. Harry ne comprit pas et ne chercha pas à savoir, d'ailleurs. Son regard capta l'arrivée de Théo et Seamus et il en fit part à Draco. Ce dernier en profita pour mettre un terme à cette conversation inutile, mais Blaise fit la moue quand ils quittèrent Kevin pour saluer leurs amis : la conversation commençait à être marrante…

Les deux colocataires se trouvaient à la porte du salon. Théo était habillé tout en noir et de façon très élégante malgré sa simplicité. Il portait la plupart du temps des couleurs sombres, à l'image de ce qu'il était, disait-il, mais toujours de façon à être à son avantage. Les seuls moments où il ne faisait aucun effort, c'était quand il travaillait ou quand il faisait des sorties avec ses amis les plus proches. Quant à Seamus, ses vêtements le rendaient plus efféminé que viril, mais il était à tomber, avec ce pantalon noir qui soulignait la finesse de ses jambes et cette chemise claire dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, faisant ressortir la pâleur de son teint. En somme, ils faisaient un couple assez harmonieux, bien qu'ils soient loin d'être ensemble…

Ils se saluèrent donc. Théo serra leurs mains et glissa à Draco qu'il était vraiment con d'avoir amené un hétérosexuel du côté obscur de la force, ce à quoi le blond répondit avec un sourire charmant qu'il pourrait très bien se charger de convertir une autre personne. Théo fit une grimace éloquente et Harry pouffa. Ce dernier fit la bise à Seamus, qui hésita longuement entre un baiser ou une main tendue pour saluer Draco, et finalement le blond lui tendit sa propre main, en un signe de relative paix. Ils allaient passer quelques jours ensemble en vacances, autant se montrer courtois. Cela ne l'enchantait pas des masses, mais Théo semblait y tenir, et dans le fond, les autres aimaient bien Seamus, malgré ses conneries. Enfin, tout le monde n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé…

La fête fut ennuyeuse pour Harry : Draco passait son temps à aller d'invité en invité, et cela en tentant d'échapper à Kevin qui revenait toujours à la charge. Harry tentait de participer mais tout cela l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Il fallut que Théo vienne le voir pour l'inviter à danser pour qu'il se déride un peu. Néanmoins, le tatoueur lui demanda s'il n'avait pas déjà une copine et son ami lui répondit que c'était le cas jusqu'à la veille : il avait cassé, n'éprouvant rien pour cette fille qui était prête à tout lui donner. Et là, il avait besoin de compagnie.

Relativement confiant, le blond avait laissé son copain partir sur la piste avec Théo. Ils firent leur numéro, s'allumant mutuellement, dansant de façon rythmée pour attirer les regards et à la fois pour oublier un peu le monde qui les entourait. Blaise, près de son meilleur ami, faillit éclater de rire quand il vit le pauvre Théo se faire accoster par des hommes et s'accrocher à un Harry hilare, qui tentait tant bien que mal lui aussi de repousser les avances trop franches de certains hommes. Une fille finit par attirer le regard de Théo et il en fit sa cavalière, tandis que Harry se mettait à danser avec homme.

Alors Draco vit rouge. Certes, c'était gentil, chaste, Harry ne se frottait pas à ce type qui s'amusait plus qu'il ne le draguait. Cependant, il se sentit mal-à-l'aise en voyant son petit ami danser avec un autre que lui, mais il se refusait à jouer au jaloux et donc à aller le récupérer sur la piste. Ils s'étaient promis de faire des efforts, et de se faire confiance, donc Draco ne devait pas faire de scène de jalousie, surtout qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de danser. Il ne pouvait que le regarder de loin et le surveiller.

Cela faisait presque six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Draco n'avait pas vraiment la mémoire des dates… Mais le fait était qu'ils formaient un vrai couple et Draco n'avait pas vraiment la manie de regarder les personnes alentours quand il sortait avec Harry, donc il ne faisait pas attention aux envieux, et il faisait suffisamment confiance à Harry pour être certain qu'il n'irait pas voir ailleurs : il ne sortait pas des masses, ou alors c'était avec des amis proches. Sa jalousie concernait surtout Seamus, qui avait représenté une menace réelle, bien que Harry ne soit pas tombé sous son charme. C'était donc étrange de voir Harry se faire draguer au milieu de cette foule. Draco était placé de façon à pouvoir voir son petit ami et, après qu'il eut essuyé diverses avances, il s'était arrêté sur un homme un peu plus âgé que lui et qui semblait clairement s'amuser, mais les voir danser ensemble provoquait quelque chose en Draco.

Quand Harry dansait, c'était pour s'amuser, se défouler. Qu'importe qu'il danse avec Thé, Cho, Sirius ou Luna, cela revenait au même. Et ici, au milieu de cette foule qui dansait au rythme d'une musique techno à la mode, Harry adoptait exactement le même comportement qu'il avait habituellement, mais c'était plus ou moins bien perçu par son entourage. Et au fil des minutes, Draco vit bien que son partenaire avait tendance à laisser ses mains s'égarer. Il allait mettre un terme à cette danse quand Harry quitta la foule, sans transition, et s'avança vers lui, beau comme le jour, avec ses cheveux noirs aux mèches bordeaux plus ébouriffés que jamais et ses yeux verts pétillants de malice.

« Viens danser avec moi, Draco ! »

Habituellement, il aurait hésité, restant discuter avec les personnes qui l'entouraient. Mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il entretenait leurs conversations insipides et écoutait leurs voix désagréables. Alors, sentant la main chaude de Harry dans la sienne si froide, il le suivit sur le piste de danse après un léger signe de tête à ses interlocuteurs qui voulurent le retenir encore un peu. Mais déjà, Draco était emporté par la musique et Harry tout contre lui, qui l'embrassa.

Un long baiser. Ses lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses contre les siennes, ses mains sur son cou et remontant vers ses cheveux blonds, ses pouces sur ses joues pour maintenir son visage avec douceur, et sa langue qui se glissait dans sa bouche…

Encore une fois, Draco se laissa faire, profitant de ce baiser langoureux, de cette tendresse qu'avait Harry de taquiner sa bouche et caresser son visage. Puis le brun se décollé de lui pour lui lancer un regard malicieux et le blond se rappela de cette conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui, quand ils étaient arrivés : « si je te roule une pelle ici et maintenant, ça ne choquera personne ? ». Non, ça ne choquerait personne. Ça ne ferait que des envieux… On envierait Harry Potter de faire ainsi craquer le froid et réservé Draco Malfoy… On envierait le riche étudiant d'avoir su trouvé un homme aux airs à la fois sauvages et doux…

Ils dansèrent un long moment avant de quitter la piste, la gorge sèche et les jambes un peu engourdies. Ils se posèrent près du bar pour prendre un verre et, aussitôt, ils se firent accoster. Daphné sauta sur Harry comme la misère sur le monde. Le tatoueur lui dit de se calmer, il avait besoin de souffler un peu, et la jeune fille accepta de l'attendre pour danser avec lui. Le brun fut étonné qu'elle soit encore célibataire et elle lui répondit que ce n'était pas le cas, mais son copain n'avait pas pu venir et elle s'ennuyait. Quant à Draco, ce fut Kevin qui vint lui demander de danser avec lui, mais le blond lui répliqua qu'il ne dansait qu'avec ses partenaires, et ce soir, comme depuis presque six mois, c'était Harry.

Autant dire que Kevin apprécia moyennement la réponse, alors il insista, faisant du gringue à Draco qui retint une réplique acerbe. Il n'eut pas à se maîtriser longtemps, Harry envoya l'homme bouler à l'autre bout de la salle à l'aide d'un regard sombre et de quelques mots bien sentis, voire même quelque peu… familiers. Draco le regarda avec un drôle d'air et Harry leva un nez hautain : ces avances, ça allait bien deux minutes !

« Je n'ai rien dit quand tu t'es fait draguer tout à l'heure.

- T'avais qu'à venir, répliqua Harry en soupirant. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'y répondais.

- Harry, tu viens danser avec moi ?

- Daphné…

- Allez, s'il te plait ! Exigea-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Mon copain n'a pas voulu venir, danse avec moi ! Je m'ennuie ! »

Harry lança un regard à Draco qui haussa les épaules. Le blond lui dit qu'il allait chercher Blaise, vu qu'il n'avait plus envie de danser, alors Harry se laissa entraîner par Daphné sur la piste de danse. Prenant un cocktail sans alcool au passage, Draco parcourut les invités qui se tenaient au bord de la piste, n'arrivant pas à trouver son meilleur ami dans la masse. Il se résigna à le chercher parmi les danseurs, ce qui l'étonnait : casé, Blaise n'avait pas vraiment de raisons pour danser, du moins pas aussi longtemps. Alors qu'il longeait le bar, il vit Seamus en train de siroter un verre, le dos appuyé contre le meuble. Jouant la carte de la courtoisie, Draco s'avança vers lui et fut surpris par sa mine un peu sombre.

« Seamus ? »

L'étudiant tourna la tête à l'entente de son nom. Il fit un léger sourire à Draco avant de rebaisser les yeux vers son cocktail. Le blond lui demanda alors si quelque chose n'allait pas et l'irlandais lui répondit qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait quelques soucis, mais il n'évoqua pas lesquels, et Draco respecta son choix.

« Tu ne danses avec personne ? Tu as le choix, pourtant.

- Le seul type potable que j'ai trouvé m'a invité à me faire culbuter dans sa voiture, répondit Seamus sombrement, le regard perdu dans son verre comme s'il voulait s'y noyer.

- Ah, fit Draco en grimaçant. Et il n'y a pas autre chose de potable ?

- Bof. Pas envie. Je vais aller chercher Théo, je m'ennuierai moins. Où est Harry ?

- En train de danser avec Daphné. Je te suis, je dois retrouver Blaise. »

Seamus hocha vaguement la tête et ils partirent tous les deux à la recherche de leurs amis en silence. De toute façon, parler était difficile vu l'ampleur du son qui faisait vibrer les murs du salon. Ils parvinrent à les retrouver, entourés d'autres personnes avec lesquelles ils discutait, Blaise un peu pompette, pour ne pas dire autre chose, et bien seul, ainsi que Théo, une fille somme toute assez banale au bras. De façon purement mécanique, Draco jeta un regard à son ex qui fronça les sourcils, serrant son verre entre ses doigts. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il le sentait tendu, mais il ne dit rien et s'avança avec lui vers ses amis. Blaise sembla assez content de le retrouver : étant casé, il ne pouvait draguer personne, et ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait envie, sans compter qu'aucunes filles présentes dans cette pièce accepterait d'être sa cavalière simplement pour s'amuser.

« Et pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas un homme ? Lui demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- Stop, je t'arrête ! S'exclama Théo. Tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça, tu crois pas ?

- Je peux encore en faire, tu sais… »

Draco lui coula un regard langoureux, un beau sourire sur ses lèvres, et Seamus explosa littéralement de rire en voyant la mine hallucinée de Théo. Blaise ricana puis rit franchement quand son meilleur ami s'avança d'un pas félin vers le pauvre étudiant qui poussa un cri d'horreur, se réfugiant derrière sa cavalière d'un soir qui gloussait d'amusement.

De loin, Kevin Whitby regardait la scène, un verre d'alcool au bord des lèvres. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le visage souriant de Draco Malfoy qui ricanait, s'amusant de la réaction de Théo qui semblait le traiter de tous les noms. Cela faisait un bout de temps que Kevin connaissait Théo et ils s'entendaient très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne homosexuel. Théo ne l'avait pas rejeté en bloc mais il l'avait fréquenté de moins en moins. Dans un accès de colère, Kevin l'avait traité de sale homophobe intolérant, en l'invitant cordialement à aller se faire foutre si son homosexualité le gênait. Cela avait marqué la fin de leur amitié. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'un ami commun lui glissa que, ce qui avait amené Théo à s'éloigner de lui, c'était son attitude vis-à-vis des autres, sa façon de reluquer les hommes sans vergogne, les essayant comme une chemise avant de les jeter, rouler des pelles énormes à ses copains devant lui… Un comportement que Théo ne supportait pas. Kevin parvint à reprendre contact avec lui, mais leur amitié ne revit jamais vraiment le jour.

Cela lui manquait, pourtant. Les piques de Théo, son humour, sa façon de grimacer quand un homme osait le regarder un peu trop, son vocabulaire un peu trop familier, voire vulgaire… La complicité qui les avait liés à une époque lui manquait, honnêtement, et il se sentait jaloux de le voir ainsi s'exciter sur Draco qui n'avait fait que le taquiner. Et en même temps, il se sentait jaloux de son ancien ami d'être aussi familier avec son ex.

Draco Malfoy. L'homme qui l'avait fait changer de bord, qui lui avait montré qu'il était possible d'aimer un homme, son corps et son cœur. Qu'il était possible de trouver du plaisir avec un homme, que la passion était toute aussi forte qu'avec une femme. Le seul homme qu'il ait aimé dans sa vie, qu'il avait tenté d'oublier, mais qu'il continuait à désirer malgré tout. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et Kevin avait vécu des histoires longues avec d'autres hommes, mais le seul qui parvenait à allumer un brasier en lui demeurait Draco.

Draco Malfoy. Ses cheveux blonds, signe d'une origine nordique, peut-être allemande. Ses yeux bleus, qui pouvaient être froids, passionnés, moqueurs. Son visage aux traits fins mais indéniablement masculins, aristocratique. Sa silhouette mince et sa présence, son charisme… Un homme beau, qui avait du caractère, et qu'il avait essayé de récupérer en vain pendant des mois. Il avait souffert de cet abandon et il lui était parfois arrivé de regretter ses exigences, mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, il se souvenait à quel point il était désirable et à quel point il avait envie de lui. Une envie non réciproque.

A présent, Draco sortait avec un tatoueur. Kevin le savait déjà, il en avait entendu parler. En effet, depuis qu'il sortait avec ce Harry, il se rendait moins aux soirées et, quand il le faisait, il était toujours accompagné par son copain qu'il ne traitait pas avec réserve, comme c'était le cas ce soir. De plus, c'était la première fois que Draco Malfoy restait aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un, hommes et femmes comprises. En entendant parler du nouveau copain de son ex, Kevin n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que leur relation puisse être aussi sérieuse, mais ce soir, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : quelque chose de fort les liait, une sorte d'intimité, de proximité que Kevin et Draco n'avaient jamais eue. Cela se voyait à leur façon de se tenir, de s'embrasser, ou d'envoyer bouler leurs prétendants respectifs…

Mais Kevin savait que ce couple était bien trop jeune pour tout supporter. Le doute était courant, surtout avec un homme comme Draco, tant désiré…

**OoO**

Draco regarda sa montre et haussa un sourcil. Il tapota l'épaule de Blaise qui riait à une blague et lui montra sa montre. Le black se calma aussi sec et grimaça : ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir, vu que sa mère exigeait qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard. Ils attendraient encore un peu pour le gâteau et la remise des cadeaux, puis ils s'en iraient.

« Je vais aux toilettes et je reviens », lui dit Draco à l'oreille.

Blaise acquiesça et le laissa partir. Draco connaissait cette maison pour y être déjà allé deux ou trois fois, à l'époque où il sortait avec Kevin, il ne mit donc pas bien longtemps avant de trouver les commodités. Le couloir était silencieux et cela n'avait vraiment rien d'avenant. Il pensa que la soirée s'était assez bien passée bien qu'il se soit vraiment ennuyé. En plus, il avait passé son temps à éviter Kevin, qui fêtait pourtant son anniversaire, alors qu'il avait promis à son père de faire un effort. Enfin, Lucius devait se douter que son fils ne parlerait pas beaucoup à Kevin, il savait que ce type était horripilant. A se demander comment son fils avait pu avoir une relation avec lui. Enfin, d'un autre côté, elle était juste physique et leur liaison était plus un défi qu'autre chose.

En tout cas, plus vite le gâteau arriverait, et plus vite ils pourraient quitter cette soirée. Draco se dit qu'une fois retourné dans la salle, il choperait Harry et ils attendraient calmement que la soirée se termine. Mais quand Draco sortit des toilettes, ses pensées se figèrent et son corps se tendit.

Kevin se tenait devant lui, droit, fier, et un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. De façon purement mécanique et non paranoïaque, le blond calcula mentalement qu'il aurait beau gueuler, personne ne l'entendrait vu le volume du son dans le grand salon et il n'avait aucune possibilité de retraite stratégique. Parce que, non, les toilettes étaient certainement pas le premier endroit où se réfugier quand un homme aussi musclé et au regard si pervers vous regardait comme une proie potentielle…

Enfin, Draco ne se laissait pas impressionner par son ex. Il n'était impressionné par personne. Sauf par son père, mais c'était un cas à part…

« Tiens tiens Draco, ton toutou t'a abandonné ?

- Personnellement, je ne me balade pas avec des caniches en chaleur, donc je te prierai de rester poli. »

Kevin tiqua. Voilà ce qui était plus qu'emmerdant avec Draco : il avait des dossiers sur bon nombre de personnes et Kevin en faisait partie.

« Tu ne changeras jamais, Draco, soupira-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Toujours avec tes dossiers. Tu peux pas arrêter d'écouter les potins deux minutes ?

- Je n'écoute pas les potins, je sais juste que tu as des fréquentations peu recommandables, et tu as de la chance que ton père n'en sache rien, ou sinon tu passerais un mauvais quart d'heure.

- C'est à cause de toi que je suis devenu comme ça, répliqua Kevin.

- Je t'ai fait changer de bord mais je ne t'ai pas…

- C'est à cause de toi que j'ai dérivé. Je t'aimais, Draco…

- Stop, je t'arrête ! S'exclama Draco en levant les mains en signe de paix. On ne va pas rentrer dans un débat là-dessus, Kevin. C'est bon, on a passé l'âge. Tu es majeur, vacciné, et on est sorti ensemble il y a plusieurs années. Maintenant reprends-toi, arrête d'embrasser tous les hommes qui passent comme c'est le cas depuis le début de la soirée, et trouve-toi quelqu'un de sérieux.

- C'est quelqu'un comme toi que je veux.

- Il en existe d'autres, Kevin, soupira le blond. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver avec un tatoueur, et ça fait six mois qu'on sort ensemble, alors… »

La parole de trop. Draco le comprit quand deux mains puissantes emprisonnèrent ses poignets pour les plaquer contre le mur derrière lui, et un corps se coller au sien. Il frissonna, pas de plaisir, mais de dégoût et de panique. Oui, de la panique. Kevin le plaquait contre le mur, une érection naissante touchant sa cuisse, ses mains enserrant ses poignets avec force. Draco voulut le repousser mais Kevin était dix fois trop imposant, le dépassant de quelques centimètres. Pendant un instant, Draco se rappela d'un jour où Harry l'avait plaqué sur le lit, maintenant ses poignets avec fermeté, et il avait été incapable de lui faire lâcher prise à l'aide de sa propre force.

Kevin tenta de l'embrasser, mais Draco tourna la tête et lui jeta un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Il avait beau essayer de bouger, il ne parvenait pas à mouvoir ses membres.

« Lâche-moi, dit-il, entre ses dents, furieux comme jamais. Tout de suite.

- Non. Je te veux, Draco. Ça fait si longtemps que je te veux…

- Lâche-moi immédiatement ou tu vas le regretter, crois-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à ce mec ? A ce tatoueur de merde ? Il baise bien, au moins ?

- Lâche… »

Tout alla très vite. Soudainement, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Kevin et il fut tiré en arrière. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il reçut un poing directement dans sa joue gauche, le faisant valdinguer contre un mur. Le souffle court, Draco vit Harry jeter un regard terrifiant à Kevin, la mâchoire serrée, les poings noués et tendus. Kevin se redressa, reprenant ses esprits, et se jeta sur Harry qui évita le coup et l'envoya bouler à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il allait lui casser la gueule. A son regard, cette aura de haine qui entourait Harry, Draco vit le voyou qu'il avait pu être à une époque et qui n'avait pas peur de régler quelques comptes à coups de poing quand c'était nécessaire. Alors il lui attrapa le bras et le tira en arrière.

« Harry, arrête ! »

Son petit ami tourna la tête vers lui et Draco crut bien qu'il allait lui en coller une à lui aussi. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas, se calmant un peu, ou du moins assez pour le tirer hors de ce couloir, alors que Kevin gémissait en se tenant le ventre, le souffle coupé. Ils traversèrent le couloir, Harry tirant Draco par le bras, furieux.

« Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Ecoute-toi, Harry ! »

Mais ils débouchèrent sur le salon. Blaise, Théo et Seamus, entouré d'autres personnes, ne se trouvaient pas loin de la porte d'entrée. Harry leur fit signe de ramener leurs fesses et leurs amis quittèrent la salle, inquiets. Ils virent que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'expression de Harry, qui semblait hors de lui bien qu'il se contienne, mais aussi au visage de Draco, qui semblait tout simplement chamboulé.

« On se casse. »

La voix de Harry était implacable. Sans lâcher Draco, il marcha à grandes enjambées vers l'entrée de la villa tandis que ses amis cherchaient à comprendre. Il fallut qu'ils s'arrêtent pour récupérer leurs manteaux pour que Draco avoue à demi-mots ce qui s'était passé. Seamus écarquilla de grands yeux tandis que son colocataire tirait une tronche à mourir de rire. Blaise était carrément choqué et il tapa franchement l'épaule de Harry quand il comprit que ce dernier lui en avait collé une.

Ils sortirent dehors, sans un regard vers la villa et les gens qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, notamment Kevin, qui ne manquerait pas de se plaindre. Sauf s'il avait de la jugeote : autant dire que Lucius Malfoy ne laisserait pas passer une histoire pareille. On pouvait emmerder son fils mais pas s'en prendre à lui de cette façon.

Théo décréta qu'il conduirait la voiture de Draco, n'ayant rien bu, jusqu'à chez lui, et il ramènerait Blaise au passage. Pendant ce temps, Seamus les suivrait avec l'autre voiture, pour récupérer Théo une fois Draco amené à bon port. Puis, Théo alla vers Harry pour tenter de le calmer mais ce dernier ne décolérait pas. Draco s'en voulait terriblement : jamais il n'aurait pensé que Kevin s'en prendrait à lui de cette façon et encore moins que cela se terminerait ainsi. Harry lui faisait la tête, à juste titre, refusant d'écouter ses arguments. C'était un affreux quiproquo et le blond savait qu'il valait mieux se taire et attendre que l'autre se calme avant de tenter une approche. Et lui-même avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits…

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture et, malgré les protestations de Draco, Théo prit le volant, Blaise à sa droite, et les deux autres à l'arrière. L'étudiant démarra et un silence mal-à-l'aise régna pendant quelques minutes dans le véhicule, jusqu'à ce que Blaise le brise. Il parla d'un sujet banal, sans évoquer ce qui s'était passé peu de temps auparavant, voyant dans le rétroviseur que Draco n'était pas très bien. Assis derrière Théo, il regardait la vitre, un peu pâle et préoccupé. Autant dire qu'il digérait mal ce qui s'était passé, la panique soudaine qui avait envahi son être transformée ensuite en gêne et à présent en une colère grandissante qui mettait à mal ses pensées rationnelles. A présent, il regrettait de ne pas avoir laissé Harry refaire le portrait de ce connard, ou alors de ne pas l'avoir refait lui-même tant la haine qui faisait à présent bouillir son sang était puissante en lui.

Et Harry assis à côté de lui ne le regardait pas non plus, le visage tourné vers la vitre, les dents serrées. Il semblait se calmer, mais Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment juger : il faisait nuit, des lumières orangées passaient par moments dans la voiture pour éclairer leurs visages, et le blond ne lui jetait que quelques coups d'œil à la dérobée. Non, il n'aurait pas pu laisser Harry démolir Kevin, même si le brun en avait eu terriblement envie. Il s'en serait voulu à un moment donné, Harry était quelqu'un de gentil, pas un voyou…

Putain… Il s'était fait agressé… par son ex…

Ils arrivèrent chez Blaise, avec une bonne avance sur l'heure fixée. Quand son meilleur ami quitta la voiture, Draco insista pour conduire à son tour. Théo protesta, il avait autre chose à penser que conduire sa voiture, il était certain que ça ne dérangeait pas Seamus de les suivre. En fait, c'était surtout qu'il ne voulait pas laisser ces deux-là seuls, mais il finit par abdiquer. Il retourna dans sa voiture, laissant Seamus conduire, et les deux amants passèrent au premier rang du véhicule.

Et le silence perdura. Un silence étrange, entre le malaise et l'énervement. Draco sentait pourtant que Harry s'était calmé, mais était-ce une apparence ? Et lui-même se sentait mal, sale. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer, se doucher et se coucher pour oublier le fait qu'il s'était fait plaquer contre un mur par un homme plus fort que lui. Quelle honte…

Sa conduite était nerveuse. Draco ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il avait envie de se garer sur le côté et appeler un taxi, tant cela lui demandait des efforts de se maintenir sur la route. Il pensait à Kevin, à la façon dont il lui ferait payer ça, la colère échauffant son esprit. Il se vengerait. Il se vengerait pour cette honte qu'il lui avait mise, pour la colère de Harry à son encontre…

« Harry ? »

Le brun ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui mais Draco crut l'entendre soupirer, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je…

- Tais-toi, Draco. S'il te plait.

- Tu es énervé. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Le blond se mordilla la lèvre, s'attendant à des reproches.

« Oui.

- Je ne t'ai pas… trompé. »

Que c'était dur de prononcer ces mots…

« De quoi ? »

Le feu rouge n'était pas à loin, à quelques mètres seulement. Draco attendit d'être arrêté dans la file de voitures pour tourner la tête vers son petit ami et constater qu'il ne paraissait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Incertain, l'étudiant répéta, surveillant du coin de l'œil les voitures devant lui.

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé.

- Mais je le sais, ça, dit Harry. Je suis pas en colère pour ça. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'être surpris : Harry ne doutait pas une seconde de lui ? Il ne pensait pas du tout que Draco ait pu se laisser emmener dans un coin par son ex, pendant qu'il était occupé à danser avec Daphné Greengrass ? Le cœur du blond battait à la chamade…

« Pourquoi tu es en colère, alors ?

- Le feu est vert. »

On klaxonna derrière eux et Draco repartit, alors que Harry poursuivait, nerveux, regardant fixement le par brise.

« Je t'ai laissé seul et il… J'aurais dû être là. Je suis dégouté, aussi… Il… Il avait pas le droit… »

Son cœur semblait battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine. Harry tentait de formuler ce qu'il avait ressenti mais ses mots semblaient réveiller la colère qu'il avait tentée de canaliser pendant ces longues minutes à regarder la vitre de la voiture, à l'arrière. C'était des paroles maladroites, Harry avait un peu bu et cette rage mêlée à l'alcool l'empêchait de s'exprimer aussi clairement qu'à l'accoutumée, lui qui tentait de se calmer sans grand succès. Draco aurait presque fermé les yeux pour l'écouter, tant il était soulagé. Il venait d'éviter un conflit aussi gros que la voiture : Harry était furieux après cet homme et après lui-même pour ne pas avoir été là plus tôt, et non après Draco.

« Harry, calme-toi, fit le blond doucement. Tu n'y es pour rien, tout est de ma faute.

- Non, j'aurais dû…

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça. Je pensais que tu étais énervé à cause de ce quiproquo…

- Mais non, tu ne pourrais pas me tromper, dit Harry comme si c'était évident. Toi, tu quittes, tu trompes pas. »

Pas faux, songea Draco, tandis que son petit ami repartait dans des accusations, portées à lui-même et à Kevin. Le blond pensa que Harry avait décidément des réactions bien excessives quand il avait un peu bu, pleurant lors de l'anniversaire de Ron et Théo et ce soir se battant contre ce type. En même temps, bien que ce soit mal, Draco se sentait fier d'avoir été ainsi défendu par son copain. Un copain qui, même sobre, n'aurait pas réagi autrement qu'avec un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire…

« Harry, arrête de ressasser ça.

- Je sais que c'est pas bien mais j'aurais bien voulu continuer à le taper, moi…

- La violence ne résout rien, énonça philosophiquement Draco, tournant sur la droite.

- Il n'avait pas à te coincer contre un mur de cette façon.

- Tu viens chez moi ? Ou je te ramène.

- De toute façon, tu as pris le chemin de chez toi, répondit Harry avec un sourire un peu crispé. Désolé, je suis énervé…

- Tout ira mieux demain. Moi aussi je suis énervé. »

Ils rentrèrent donc chez Draco, dans un silence plus confortable. Harry digérait comme il pouvait son excès de colère tandis que l'étudiant se concentrait sur sa conduite. Ils mirent un peu de musique, le son bas. Puis ils arrivèrent dans la villa du blond, où toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, sauf une : celle du salon. Draco en conclut que ses parents étaient encore réveillés, ou du moins son père. Vu l'heure, sa mère devait être couchée.

Il rangea sa voiture dans le garage, puis ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la maison. Ils passèrent par le salon, où son père était effectivement présent, lisant son journal, ses longues jambes croisées. Il haussa un sourcil en les voyant là, tous les deux, à la porte du salon et à une heure pareille. Il se leva, le regard rivé sur Harry qui semblait mal-à-l'aise, comme c'était de toute façon le cas depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Bonsoir Draco. Harry, fit Lucius Malfoy avec un léger mouvement de tête. Vous rentrez bien tôt.

- On a eu… un problème.

- Quel genre de problème ?

Tandis que Draco racontait l'affaire, Harry détaillait son père. Il devait frôler la cinquantaine d'années mais il demeurait mince et élancé, la taille haute, le visage rigide et pâle encadré par de longs cheveux blonds qui tiraient à présent sur le blanc. C'était encore un bel homme, Harry devait bien le reconnaître, semblable à Draco dans la stature, le visage, mais indéniablement différent sur le caractère.

Au fil des secondes, il vit la surprise puis une colère sans nom briller dans les yeux de glace de Lucius Malfoy, alors que son visage demeurait de marbre. Sèchement, il envoya les deux jeunes hommes se coucher, puis quitta le salon pour montrer à l'étage. Harry le regarda partir, ne sachant comment prendre cela, et Draco lui glissa à l'oreille que son père était tout bonnement furieux et que ça allait chauffer pour Kevin Whitby.

Enfin, après une bonne douche, ils allèrent se coucher dans le grand lit froid de Draco, fermant les yeux pour essayer d'oublier cette fâcheuse soirée.

**OoO**

Une tête blonde, une tête blonde… Ce n'était pas compliqué, pourtant ! Il cherchait une tête blonde…

« Blaise, un peu de calme… Harry, viens ici ! »

Une tête blonde…

« Blaise, Harry ! Mais c'est pas vrai, de vrais gamins ! »

Draco les choppa tous les deux par le col de leurs pulls et les tira en arrière. Blaise et Harry protestèrent avant de repartir à la quête d'une Luna Lovegood, perdue dans cette foule. Ils avaient beau regarder un peu partout, impossible de la trouver. Certes, elle n'était pas bien grande, mais vu le look qu'elle avait, on ne pouvait pas la louper, pire qu'un gosse armé d'une casquette rouge et d'un tee-shirt jaune pour aller à Disneyland©.

Draco regardait son meilleur ami et son copain surexcités à l'idée de revoir la jeune fille avec lassitude. Pourtant, il était content de revoir Luna, une fille assez loufoque mais qu'il aimait bien : elle n'était pas prise de tête et, honnêtement, elle était adorable. Il paria mentalement sur celui qui parviendrait à la localiser le premier et il gagna son pari haut la main quand Harry fonça dans une direction totalement opposée à la leur, ayant détecté sa meilleure amie. Blaise le suivit et Draco en fit de même mais plus tranquillement, tentant de ne pas se casser la figure sur les valises posées n'importe où.

Quant il arriva jusqu'à eux, Harry lâchait Luna pour la laisser se faire soulever par Blaise qui la serrait fort contre son cœur, embrassant ses cheveux et lui murmurant sûrement de jolies choses à l'oreille. Draco eut un sourire en voyant la mine joyeuse de son petit ami. Il se souvenait encore de cette soirée merdique où il avait collé un pain à Kevin Whitby, qui semblait déjà avoir des ennuis, au vu des insinuations de son père, qui ne digérait toujours pas le fait que son fils se soit fait malmené de la sorte. Draco lui avait dit que ça aurait pu être pire si Harry n'avait pas été là et son père s'était contenté de posée une main franche sur l'épaule de son gendre et lui assurer que cette « vermine » paierait. Pas très rassurant…

Une fois que Luna fut remise sur pieds, elle tourna la tête vers Draco et s'avança à pas légers vers lui. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours ses éternels cheveux blonds ondulés et mal coiffés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos et son air rêveur sur le visage. Des radis pendaient à ses oreilles, un crayon s'était faufilé derrière l'une d'elles, et la jeune fille portait un pantalon et une veste de couleur respectivement rouge vif et bleu roi, ainsi que des Converse© jaune canari. Une écharpe orange et verte complétait le tout. Etait-ce vraiment possible d'être aussi mal habillé tout en restant joli ? Un véritable mystère…

Luna se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser les deux joues puis lui fit un joli sourire, suivi d'un « bonjour ». Ça faisait du bien de la revoir et Blaise manifesta rapidement son besoin de contact, et notamment de câlins. Tous les quatre sortirent de la gare, pensant aux vacances qui montraient le bout de leur nez.

**OoO**

Leur premier jour de vacances fut le lundi, où ils firent le voyage en voiture. Ils avaient au total trois voitures : Draco prenait le volant de sa Mercedes avec Blaise, Luna et Harry, tandis que Théo conduisait sa Peugeot avec Seamus à côté de lui, et enfin, Ron roulait à bord de sa Fiat avec Hermione, Millicent et Cho. Ils se répartirent les bagages, qui en somme n'étaient pas bien lourds : ils partaient seulement quelques jours et ils avaient la machine à laver sur place.

Le trajet fut long et entrecoupé par des pauses sur des aires d'autoroutes peu encombrées où ils pouvaient aller aux toilettes ou faire une pause café. Pendant tout le voyage, Harry dormit les poings fermés, préalablement drogué aux somnifères, au point que Draco s'inquiéta de son état. Mais Luna le rassura : c'était toujours pareil quand il fallait faire de longs trajets en voiture. Cela rassura peu le blond qui ne se sentit mieux que quand Harry se réveilla quand ils entrèrent dans la ville d'Agde.

En somme, le voyage fut assez paisible, si on omettait le fait que Ron et Théo se firent la course plus d'une fois sur l'autoroute, dépassant les 130km/h préconisés par le code de la route. Draco les suivait à une allure correcte sans jamais les perdre de vue, ou alors il donnait le téléphone à Blaise pour qu'il leur dise d'arrêter leurs conneries. Ils ne purent être stoppés que quand les chauffeurs quittèrent le volant pour le laisser aux autres : Blaise remplaça Draco qui ne manqua pas d'invectiver Cho et Seamus qui se mirent à jouer au même jeu, l'un encouragé par son colocataire et l'autre désireuse d'aller plus vite. A l'arrière, Luna parlait de ses sombrals et de ses doxys pendant que Harry dormait comme un loir.

Dans la voiture de Théo, l'humeur était un peu plus festive, dirons-nous. Il avait mis de la musique à fond et chantait tout en se dandinant sur son siège, heureux de se détendre autre part que dans cette ville polluée aux RER crade qu'était Paris, ce qui faisait rire Seamus. Ce dernier se laissait porter par son euphorie.

Au contraire, dans la voiture de Ron, c'était déjà moins amusant. En effet, Millicent et Hermione se révélèrent être très malades en voiture. Enfin, c'était déjà le cas de Hermione qui avait besoin de concentration pour faire abstraction de son mal des transports. Elle parvint à se maîtriser quand Ron prit le volant malgré sa conduite et Millicent fit tout pour contrôler son malaise, mais elles ne purent que succomber aux vomissements quand ce fut Cho qui reprit le volant : elle faisait tout pour emmerder Seamus et il le lui rendait bien. Les pauses aux aires de repos étaient donc les bienvenues…

Ils arrivèrent au Cap d'Agde vers deux heures et demie de l'après-midi. Blaise conduisait la voiture et il regardait avec étonnement la route qui les menait à la résidence, tout comme Draco. Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais c'était joli, les routes bordées de palmiers et de buissons de lauriers où des fleurs roses naissaient, points roses dans un amas vert foncé. A l'arrière, Harry était réveillé et tripotait son téléphone portable pour prévenir Isaline qu'ils étaient arrivés.

La résidence comportait un grand parking, une place étant réservée par appartement. Elle comportait quelques immeubles au style un peu particuliers qui étaient constitués de studios relativement grands, pouvant contenir un certain nombre de personnes, le plus souvent quatre, voire cinq. Au milieu, se trouvait une piscine en pleine air qui était encore fermée.

Aussitôt arrivés, ils déchargèrent les valises. Ron, Hermione, Théo et Seamus passeraient la nuit dans l'appartement d'Isaline qui se trouvait rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble numéro deux. L'appartement contenait deux lits superposés et un lit deux places, ils alterneraient donc suivant les jours. Quant aux autres, ils devaient tout monter au troisième étage, le dernier, où des canapés formaient un lit pouvant accueillir trois personnes et une mezzanine avait été construite sous le toit pour deux à trois personnes.

Ensuite, ils partirent aussi sec faire les courses, et accessoirement manger quelque chose de consistant. Ils s'entraidèrent pour monter les courses au troisième étage, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. Un nettoyage s'en suivit : le balcon du dernier étage et la terrasse du rez-de-chaussée devaient être lavés et balayé, et les draps passés à la machine à laver, sans compter la poussière qui s'était accumulée au fil des mois sur les meubles. Une fois ce nettoyage de printemps accompli, complètement amorphes, les amis décidèrent de se balader le long de la jetée et de se poser dans un restaurant où ils commandèrent un bon repas. A moitié morts, ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux pour prendre un repas bien mérité.

**OoO**

Le mardi matin, Draco fut réveillé par les gigotements de Harry qui se réveillait entre ses bras. Ce soir-là, ils dormaient dans la mezzanine construite il y avait quelques années par Sirius. Enfin, c'était lui qui commandait les opérations mais tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte. Harry et Draco avaient donc investi le matelas deux places et Cho dormait sur le une place juste à côté.

En bas, Blaise, Luna et Millicent dormaient à poings fermés. Enfin, c'était ce que Draco pensait, jusqu'à regarder l'heure et voir qu'il était huit heures et demi. Aussitôt, il se cacha la tête sous la couette, ce que faisait en fait Harry quand il gigotait. En effet, chaque matin, Luna se réveillait aux alentours de huit heures et demie. Et des cris de souffrance fusèrent dans le logement quand elle appuya sur le bouton du store pour qu'il se lève, la lumière blafarde du petit matin explosant sur les murs de l'appartement.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse, une fois que tout le monde fut habillé. Il faisait un peu frais mais très beau pour un mois d'avril. Ils portaient des pulls mais il était possible de manger du pain grillé tartiné de beurre en-dehors du studio. Au rez-de-chaussée, Théo et Ron avaient installé la table dehors tandis que Seamus faisait aussi griller du pain, Hermione s'empressant de faire les lits, rapidement aidée par son petit ami. Tous les quatre profitèrent de leur vue imprenable sur la rangée de bateau qui longeait la jetée. Ils étaient détendus, loin de Paris et de son stress. Ils avaient passé une nuit un peu agitée à cause de leur nervosité causée par la route et les lits auxquels ils n'étaient pas habitués.

Ça n'avait pas empêché Blaise, Cho, Théo et Ron de ronfler comme des sonneurs une bonne partie de la nuit… Luna balança son oreiller sur la tête de son petit ami et Harry en fit de même avec la chinoise, tandis que Hermione donnait des claques au rouquin, et Seamus était carrément descendu sur le deuxième lit superposé pour dormir près de Théo, histoire de lui en mettre une à chaque fois qu'il osait ouvrir un peu trop la bouche. Autant dire que l'étudiant apprécia peu de se retrouver avec son colocataire sur lui…

La journée fut consacrée à la balade. Cette zone du Cap d'Agde était consacrée aux résidences et à la plage qui longeait une partie du lieu, l'autre étant bordée par les bateaux. Le groupe se balada donc sur la plage puis flâna le long des longues rues marchandes. Draco et Harry marchaient main dans la main, leurs doigts à peine noués. Ça leur rappelait Londres où ils avaient eu la sensation d'être dans un autre monde, plus libres et sereins qu'à Paris, où ils vivaient une routine à la fois agréable et quelque peu monotone. Ça faisait du bien de casser un peu les habitudes et c'était ce que Ron et Hermione pensaient eux aussi.

Théo et Seamus ne se lâchaient pas non plus. Enfin, c'était plutôt Seamus qui ne lâchait pas Théo, ayant décidé de lui pourrir la vie vu qu'il lui avait pourri sa nuit. Quant à Cho et Millicent, elles se tenaient par le bras et bavardaient gaiment, l'une tentant d'oublier un peu son ex copine qui lui manquait malgré tout, et l'autre à son petit ami, Gregory Goyle, qui devait travailler comme un fou dans son restaurant.

Ils terminèrent leur virée par une balade le long d'une jetée qui menait au Fort Brescou. Le long du chemin bétonné qui menait à un petit phare destiné à dirigé les bateaux, se trouvait un amoncellement de pierres volcaniques où les enfants s'amusaient de marcher jusqu'à un certain stade, où les roches devenaient trop irrégulières pour être franchies sans danger. Comme des gosses, Théo, Ron, Blaise et Harry s'y aventurèrent, Cho et Luna les suivant tant bien que mal.

Draco, Millicent, Hermione et Seamus les regardaient progresser en riant. Cho fut la première à laisser tomber, puis ce fut Blaise qui craignit de se faire mal. Luna avait apparemment du mal à suivre mais elle continuait à avancer, sautant sur les pierres comme un elfe. Ron finit par laisser tomber, dérapant sur une pierre, ce qui fit crier Hermione : qu'il descende, mince ! Restaient encore Théo, Harry et Luna. Ils faillirent se casser la figure plusieurs fois et, finalement, ils descendirent tous les deux et forcèrent la jeune fille à les suivre, cette dernière ne comprenant pas pourquoi on arrêtait le jeu, alors que les pierres devenaient vraiment dangereuses. Seamus enguirlanda son colocataire qui s'était égratigné le genou, et il n'était pas le seul, et ils terminèrent la balade jusqu'au phare où ils prirent quelques photos.

Une brise marine balayait le lieu, mais sa fraîcheur ne sembla pas ennuyer les promeneurs. Seamus et Harry s'assirent sur une pierre, ce dernier armé de son appareil photo, avec lequel il prenait le profil de Draco qui discutait avec Théo et Blaise. Soudainement, Harry sentit l'irlandais se pencher vers lui, sur le côté, et lui prendre le bras. Le brun allait le repousser quand il tourna la tête et vit que Seamus regardait quelque chose près des pierres. Suivant son regard, Harry comprit qu'il matait un homme présentant dans un groupe de jeunes et qu'il avait enlacé son bras de façon plus ou moins instinctive. Draco perçut ce geste de Seamus et vint aussitôt vers eux mais l'irlandais lui ordonna de se pousser, il lui gâchait la vue !

Tout le reste du chemin, la conversation tourna autour de ce mystérieux inconnu que Seamus était sûr d'avoir aperçu dans la résidence alors que Draco lui assurait qu'il se faisait des films, Harry répliquant que c'était peut-être un locataire, ce n'était pas rare à cette époque de l'année étant donné que les propriétaires avaient tendance à venir seulement pendant l'été. Théo, quant à lui, bougonnait en traitant son colocataire de tapette en manque de sexe…

Ils finirent la soirée dans l'appartement du rez-de-chaussée, où ils programmèrent déjà une sortie pour la fête foraine du coin, accessible par bateau.

**OoO**

Le mercredi qui suivit aurait pu être une journée de détente : les hommes décidèrent de paresser dans les logements tandis que les filles se baladaient le long des rues marchandes, pour acheter des souvenirs ou tout simplement se détendre. Un coussin coincé entre son dos et le mur, Harry était installé sur un canapé-lit et caressait machinalement les cheveux blonds de son petit ami assis entre ses jambes, la tête calée sur son épaule, le regard rivé sur ses cours. Juste à côté d'eux, Blaise feuilletait Public tandis que Ron regardait la télévision. Théo révisait avec Seamus sur la table, posée sous la mezzanine.

L'ambiance était donc studieuse dans l'appartement. Ron avait proposé d'éteindre la télévision mais les étudiants avaient répliqué que ça ne les dérangeait pas. Le seul à ne pas réviser était Blaise, mais il avait eu largement le temps de le faire chez lui et ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui ressentait un stress énorme avec l'arrivée des examens, ce qui était moins le cas de Draco. Il avait beau connaître ses cours sur le bout des doigts, il avait besoin sans cesse de les revoir, cela le rassurait. Et les caresses de son petit ami dans ses cheveux ne pouvaient que le détendre un peu plus.

C'était peut-être le cadre, le fait qu'ils étaient dans le Sud de la France, les mouettes qui gloussaient pas très loin d'eux, mais le fait était que ces révisions ne prenaient pas un caractère forcé, de corvée. Théo faisait réviser Seamus, revoyant le programme de l'an dernier par la même occasion, et l'irlandais semblait bien enclin à l'écouter et enregistrer.

Quand les filles rentrèrent, l'ambiance paisible se brisa. Elles préparèrent une plâtrée de pâtes à la bolognaise et tout le monde se mit à table, les uns sur la table et les autres sur les canapés, par manque de place. Puis, ils décidèrent de se dégourdir un peu les jambes et allèrent jusqu'à la plage. Théo et Ron insistèrent pour qu'ils mettent un maillot de bain et tout le monde s'y plia bien que personne ne soit décidé à mettre n'était-ce qu'un pied dans cette mer gelée du mois d'avril. C'était plus pour qu'ils arrêtent de les ennuyer avec cette histoire de baignade.

La plage n'était pas très loin de la résidence, à une dizaine de minutes à pieds. Il faisait très bon, chaud même. On installa des serviettes sur le sable, on trempa ses pieds dans l'eau qui demeurait assez froide, trop pour s'y risquer. Alors les jeunes restèrent sur le sable à discuter. Jusqu'à ce que Harry et Théo se chamaillent, ce qui se termina par un défi : Harry devait se jeter à l'eau. Et il le fit, jetant son pantalon, ses tongs, son pull et son tee-shirt sur le sable.

Draco regarda son copain courir vers la mer et y plonger avec stupeur, la bouche bée, et il sembla revenir sur terre quand Théo le rejoignit en riant et que Ron commençait aussi à se déshabiller. L'assistance stupéfaite se mit à crier après ces fous qui osaient se jeter à la mer de cette façon. Blaise riait comme jamais, se tenant les côtes, mais il fut stoppé net quand il vit sa petite amie se dévêtir à son tour, se retrouvant en maillot de bain orange, et s'en aller tranquillement vers la mer. Cho la suivit et se jeta à l'eau avant de hurler à la mort parce qu'elle était froide. Elle voulut sortir mais Ron et Harry la choppèrent et la coulèrent.

Les étudiants restants se regardèrent, les prenant pour des fous, les regardant jouer comme si l'eau était à 25°C. Finalement, Ron et Théo sortir de l'eau et choppèrent Hermione qu'ils jetèrent toute habillée dans l'eau, ignorant royalement ses hurlements terrorisés, puis ils coururent après la pauvre Millicent qui se fit chopper à son tour ? Seamus sortit crocs et griffes mais il n'échappa pas à la trempette, Théo l'ayant même forcé à mettre la tête sous l'eau pour « que son corps s'habitue bien à la température de l'eau ».

Draco, refusant d'être jeté à la flotte comme un vulgaire sac à patate, décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se déshabiller à son tour. Bien qu'il soit plus costaud que Seamus, nul doute que ces deux dégénérés parviendraient à le soulever et le balancer à la flotte, alors autant sauver l'honneur et y aller de lui-même. Il fut accueilli à bras ouverts par son petit ami, mais l'eau, parvenue aux genoux, étaient bien trop froide et Draco sentit son courage flancher. Jusqu'à ce que Luna lui saute sur le dos et le fasse tomber en avant, et donc dans la mer gelée. Blaise ria aux éclats, jusqu'à ce se faire chopper à son tour, et être jeté à la mer tout habillé lui aussi, n'ayant pu vaincre ces deux forces de la nature.

Pour ces parisiens qui ne voyaient la mer que rarement, la mer était absolument gelée, et pourtant, ils restèrent un long moment dans cette eau saline à jouer comme des gosses. Harry se colla à son petit ami, son corps froid envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps de Draco qui appuyait sur sa tête pour le noyer, mais il manquait lui aussi de boire la tasse, Luna ne cessant de grimper sur son dos comme un singe. Le blond lui dit au bout d'un moment qu'elle pouvait aller sur le dos de Blaise mais, de façon très logique, elle lui dit qu'elle préférait être sur le sien car son petit ami bougeait trop. Et, en effet, lui, Hermione et Millicent s'étaient liguées contre Ron et Théo pour leur faire payer ce manque de délicatesse. Cho se mêla à la partie, du côté des garçons, histoire que ce soit équilibré. Seamus s'avança vers le trio, gelé jusqu'aux os, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Aussi bleus que des schtroumpfs, ils quittèrent l'eau quand ce devint insupportable et tentèrent de s'essuyer avec les quelques serviettes qu'ils avaient apportées. Ils rentrèrent rapidement à la résidence avant de chopper du mal et certains passèrent la soirée à claquer des dents, Draco dans les bras de Harry, Blaise dans ceux de Luna, Seamus dans ceux de Théo. Les filles avaient froids mais supportaient mieux ce changement brutal de température, elles ne se gênèrent pas à traiter les garçons de fillettes. Et la soirée se termina par les restes des spaghettis.

**OoO**

Le jeudi sonnait un peu comme leur dernier jour de vacances. Ils partaient le vendredi vers midi, le temps ranger les appartements, mettre leurs affaires dans la voiture et repartir. Ces vacances avaient été bien courtes, à peine quelques jours, mais cela avait eu un effet positifs sur les étudiants qui avaient un peu déstressé. Ils décidèrent de vivre cette journée à fond et cela se traduisit pas une nouvelle virée dans la station balnéaire.

Tout le matin, ils se baladèrent, découvrant de nouvelles plages où les vacances ne se bousculaient pas, des criques abandonnées et la grande falaise qui séparait deux plages, l'une de sable blanc, l'autre de sable noir. Ils déjeunèrent au restant le midi, puis se séparèrent pour ce dernier après-midi. La veille, Seamus était parvenu à retrouver cet homme qu'il avait aperçu lors de leur première balade : il était à la résidence et il n'eut aucun mal à obtenir un rendez-vous avec ce charmant garçon. Cela ne semblait pas faire vraiment plaisir à Théo qui fut traîné par Cho et Millicent dans les boutiques. Ron et Hermione s'isolèrent un peu, de même pour Blaise et Luna qui savouraient ces quelques moments passés ensemble.

Quant à Harry et Draco, ils avaient décidé de se balader une fois de plus sur la plage. Cela devenait répétitif, mais Draco aimait beaucoup la mer, sans pour autant éprouver le besoin d'y nager. Il aimait regarder les vagues aller et venir, surtout quand elles étaient fortes. Cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant, et ce n'était pas Harry qui allait s'opposer à ce genre de promenade : il aimait cela lui aussi.

Se retrouver tous les deux dans ce cadre un peu particulier, marchant sur le sable pâle de la plage et sous ce ciel bleu, leurs mains liées et l'esprit serein leur fit le plus grand bien. Ils retardèrent au plus le moment du retour, sachant que leurs vacances se terminaient déjà. Draco avait connu plus mouvementé comme expedition, et bien moins fatiguant, mais il était charmé par cet endroit et rien ne valait ces moments d'hilarité et de complicité avec ses amis. Avoir Seamus près de lui ne le gênait même plus, il éprouvait moins de jalousie, c'était davantage de la méfiance, et il sentait que l'irlandais passait vraiment à autre chose, parlant à Harry comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui, quoique avec un peu plus de familiarité.

Cette ambiance paisible ne dura évidemment pas très longtemps quand ils rentrèrent à la résidence. Pas très loin, une base de loisirs avait été crée, ce qui permettait aux gens, surtout les jeunes, d'accéder à diverses activités sans prendre la voiture, ou avec un trajet relativement court. _L'île des loisirs_ contenait en autre une discothèque, un casino, un cinéma et une fête foraine, où le groupe avait prévu d'y aller, à l'aide d'un bateau qui jouait un rôle de taxi dans tout le Cap d'Agde, faisant le tour de diverses stations implantées sur la baie.

Les étudiants, hormis Théo, n'étaient jamais allés dans une fête foraine. Il y avait bien la foire du trône à Paris, mais Draco n'était pas du genre à monter sur des montagnes russes ou autres manèges dans ce style-là et Blaise n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'envie, pas plus que Seamus, qui avait ces choses-là en horreur. Quant aux filles, il fallait bien le dire, ce n'était pas vraiment leur genre d'aller dans ces endroits-là, préférant l'atmosphère calme des bibliothèques. Aussi, quand ils virent les stands de barbes à papa, de tirs à la carabine, de cordes à tirer ou encore de manège à sensation, ils furent quelques peu déboussolés…

Mais ils passèrent à un nouveau une bonne soirée. Ils firent déjà un premier tour, histoire de voir les différentes attractions. Harry et Ron se plantèrent devant une attraction où, entre autres, les gens se retrouvaient balancés dans tous les sens, et regardèrent l'engin avec une fascination… déconcertante. Draco fronça les sourcils quand les deux énergumènes se retournèrent, des étoiles dans les yeux, et piaillèrent qu'ils voulaient monter dedans. Le blond eut beau ordonner à Harry de ne pas montrer dans cette chose-là, son petit ami n'en fit qu'à sa tête et courut acheter des tickets. Théo se laissa tenter et proposa à Luna de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Autant dire que Draco, Blaise et Hermione étaient bien peu rassurés en voyant cette machine secouer leurs amis. Seamus était allé chercher une barbe à papa pour éviter de voir ça…

Quand ils descendirent du manège, Blaise se jeta sur sa copine et l'assomma de questions. Luna ne semblait pas particulièrement sonnée et lui répondait aussi étrangement que d'habitude, alors que Ron avait du mal à marcher droit, comme s'il était ivre. Théo et Harry avaient un grand sourire sur le visage, ce dernier encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumé.

S'enchaîna un autre manège à sensation où Draco faillit sentir son cœur s'arrêter : une boule reliée à des élastiques renfermait les deux victimes alors jetées dans le vide. Ron avait accepté de le suivre. Hermione faillit hurler quand ils entamèrent leur chute libre… Puis il y eut des tirs à la carabine. Harry et Ron avaient tellement joué à ces trucs-là quand ils étaient mômes, l'un avec son parrain et l'autre avec ses grands-frères, qu'ils parvenaient à chaque à fois à gagner une peluche. Théo dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de gagner un espèce d'éléphant gris bleu sur lequel Seamus lorgnait depuis qu'ils étaient passés devant le stand. Autant dire que l'irlandais fut heureux quand il peut tenir la peluche dans ses bras, au point qu'il embrassa Théo sur la bouche, faisant gueuler ce dernier, sous les rires.

A un autre stand, Harry gagna une Playstation2© qu'il offrit à Théo, ne sachant quoi en faire, tandis que Ron gagnait un micro-onde, qu'il donna aussi à Théo : c'était bête, il venait tout juste de changer le sien, Neville avait cassé le bouton… Tout content, l'étudiant se retrouva couvert de cadeaux sans avoir dépensé un sous.

Blaise voulut briller lui aussi et montrer ses talents à sa petite ami et il parvint, après trois tours, à gagner un lot au tire à la carabine. Luna choisit la peluche la plus grosse qui lui était permise et la transporta fièrement dans ses bras. Les autres filles avaient elles aussi gagné leur lot de peluches : Cho avait une vache, Hermione un ours et Millicent un Titi.

Pendant tout le trajet, ils se gavèrent de barbe à papa, censée à être parfumée à la fraise, à la menthe ou à la pêche, et de sucreries diverses, telles que les pommes d'amour. Draco croqua dans l'une d'elle et eut l abouche couverte de caramel, ce que son petit ami s'empressa de nettoyer avec sa propre bouche. Ce baiser sucré fut hautement apprécié par le blond…

Ils quittèrent assez tard la fête foraine, prirent le bateau puis rentrèrent à la résidence où ils prirent un repos bien mérité.

**OoO**

Ranger les valises, caser ces fichues peluches dans les voitures, passer un coup de serpillères dans les appartements, couper l'eau et le courant… Un vrai capharnaüm régna dans les studios avant que le groupe d'amis ne parte à bord de leurs bolides, direction Paris : ils s'étaient levés tard et n'avaient quasiment rien fait la veille, pensant que ce serait du rapide… Eh bien ils s'étaient trompés…

Ils prirent donc la route vers midi, avec un Harry drogué aux somnifères et les passagers entassés dans les voitures, entre des objets divers et variés. Le voyage serait long jusqu'à Paris…

**OoO**

Une Mercedes déboula dans la rue. Cela le surprit : la voiture était imposante et devait coûter assez cher, il ne voyait pas qui dans la famille pouvait posséder un engin pareil. Et il eut rapidement la réponse à sa question quand un jeune homme blond qu'il ne connaissait pas descendit de la voiture, se levant du siège passager, rapidement suivi par un homme noir, et une fille blonde, qui lui disait quelque chose.

Mais surtout…

Surtout…

Il en sortit. Lui. De la voiture. Ses cheveux noirs, bouclés, qui partaient dans tous les sens, où se perdaient quelques mèches bordeaux. Ses lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez. Son sourire, ses vêtements mal taillés, sa voix…

Harry…

Tout son corps tremblait. Son cœur battait à la chamade, alors qu'il voyait le seul homme qu'il ait aimé dans sa vie apparaître sous ses yeux, beau comme le jour.

Ça faisait si longtemps… Si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Et la dernière fois, c'était un être brisé, qu'il avait lui-même détruit, qui s'était présenté à ses yeux… Quelques années étaient passées, Harry semblait avoir mûri, grandi peut-être, mais le fait était qu'il était encore plus beau qu'auparavant, si c'était possible…

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Isaline Anderson apparut. Sans attendre, elle se jeta sur son neveu, poussant des cris de joie à le retrouver.

Une haine sans nom assombrit les yeux de Cédric Diggory quand il vit cette chienne parler à Harry. Il tenta de se calmer, se retenant de sortir de son coin et traverser la rue. Mieux valait rester caché là, derrière ses lunettes de soleil et sa tête recouverte par une capuche. Mieux valait rester calme, et attendre…

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid…

Il attendit un peu, le temps que Harry rentre dans la maison avec ses amis. Cédric le dévora des yeux.

Il était beau.

Toujours aussi beau…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple :** Harry / Draco.

**Rating :** M.

Salut les jeunes !

**Lys :** Coucou :).

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 20 juin 2010 ! Et comme certains le savent, c'est le jour de mon anniversaire !

**Lys :** En effet, Didi Gemini fête aujourd'hui ses 19 ans ! Elle devient vieille Oo.

… Merci.

**Lys :** Je t'en prie :).

Donc, pour l'occasion, j'ai décidé de poster non pas un, mais deux chapitres !

**Lys :** Un chapitre de Papillon et un autre d'Existence, pour ceux qui lisent cette histoire !

C'est mon anniversaire et c'est moi qui fais les cadeaux… Non mais je te jure, ou va le monde…

**Lys :** XD Nous dédions ces deux chapitres tout spécialement aux pauvres lycéens qui passent leur bac actuellement.

Pour info, j'ai obtenu ma première année en licence d'histoire !

**Lys :** … Nan mais on s'en fout, on parle pas de toi mais des bacheliers è.é !

… T_T

**Lys :** Et nous dédions aussi ce chapitre à Talie Black, toujours au rendez-vous, qui a pensé à l'anniversaire de l'auteur et lui a souhaité en avance :3.

Exact ! :D

Lys : Et une dernière chose...

Merci à TOUS pour toutes vos reviews ! J'ai atteint la barre des 800 ! Merci à tous !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 29

Assis près du comptoir, où se trouvait l'agenda de la boutique, un pot à crayon et une calculette, Sirius discutait tranquillement avec Isaline qui zieutait sur les rendez-vous à venir, les tatouages à pratiquer et les piercings à faire. Elle-même attendait un client qui voulait se faire tatouer un panda sur le bidon en train de manger de l'eucalyptus. Dans l'arrière-boutique, Nymph' était en train de faire deux rangées de sept piercings dans le dos d'une jeune fille, de façon à ce que, une fois les bijoux remplacés par des anneaux, elle puisse y faire passer un ruban pour créer un effet de lacement de corset.

Quant à Harry, il était penché sur le bras d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui avait décidé de se faire tatouer Gaston Lagaffe sur son épaule, en compagnie de son chat et de sa mouette. Harry avait passé un certain temps à dessiner le personnage, à l'aide d'une image agrandie, qu'il refit plusieurs fois en brouillon tant il avait du mal. Lui qui était capable de faire le portait de Johnny Halliday sans trop de mal, il galérait sur un bête dessin de bande dessinée… En même temps, il était souvent demandé, Johnny Halliday…

Sirius jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à son filleul. Il avait pris de bonnes couleurs et il semblait moins morose que quand il avait quitté Paris. Sirius était venu déjeuner et, accessoirement, voir les photos de vacances, et il n'avait pas été déçu : Harry et Draco ensemble, Théo et Ron pourchassant Seamus sur la plage, Blaise portant Luna sur son dos, Hermione lisant un bouquin, assise en indienne, ou encore Millicent apportant un énorme plat de pâtes à la bolognaise avec Cho en arrière-plan qui brandissait victorieusement une cuillère en bois.

Mais aussi les Seamus et Hermione claquant des dents sur la plage, enveloppés dans des serviettes éponges, Théo à moitié nu dans sa douche, Blaise et Millicent chantant avec des balais en guise de micro, Ron dormant la bouche grande ouverte et Luna tenant une chenille, trouvé allez savoir où, au dessus de ses lèvres largement écartées, ou encore Harry plaquant un Draco peut coopératif sur le lit, Seamus alors allongé sur le tatoueur et Cho lui faisant l'honneur de l'écraser à son tour avec son magnifique corps de déesse grecque moulé dans une jupe en cuir et un tee-shirt trop petit. Autant dire que Sirius fut plié de rire en voyant la tête du pauvre Draco, qui était naïvement sorti de la salle de bain en serviette dans le but de prendre les affaires qu'il avait oubliées… Harry lui avait dit que, si Blaise ne prenait pas la photo, il aurait sauté sur eux lui aussi…

Son filleul avait donc passé de bonnes vacances, ce qui était une bonne chose. Sirius se doutait que tout se passerait pour le mieux, si on omettait ce voyage où il avait passé son temps à dormir pour éviter de faire une crise d'hystérie. Cela avait changé les idées de Harry qui avait sans doute oublié, l'espace de quelques jours, le fait que Cédric était en liberté. Sirius avait d'ailleurs fait quelques rondes et il n'avait jamais aperçu le jeune homme dans le quartier. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas difficile pour lui de trouver leur adresse et il était soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas dans le coin.

Isaline aussi avait fait des rondes, paranoïaque qu'elle était, même si elle lui avait promis de rester sagement chez elle si Sirius s'en occupait. Elle semblait pourtant apaisée elle aussi, plus sereine, comme si elle espérait que Cédric ne viendrait pas. Qu'il les laisserait tranquille. Qu'il laisserait enfin Harry tranquille, maintenant qu'il avait échappé à ses fantômes…

Et puis, Sirius ne voulait plus jamais revivre ces moments d'angoisse qui avait bousculé sa vie et celle de sa famille de ce gamin qu'il considérait comme son fils même s'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer son père. Il venait de fêter ses quarante-et-un ans avec Severus, une belle fête avait été organisée pour eux et ce fut une soirée agréable, pleine de rires. Si cet équilibre que chacun semblait avoir trouvé s'effondrait… Pas sûr qu'ils parviennent à s'en relever…

Mais peut-être que Sirius se faisait des idées, et qu'au pire, Cédric se contenterait de contrarier Harry, sans plus jamais le toucher. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées.

Il l'espérait.

De tout son cœur…

**OoO**

Nous étions samedi. Une journée assez remplie, en somme, vu que les clients avaient tendance à venir à la boutique le week-end. Enfin, sauf le dimanche, où la boutique était fermée, bien que des clients aient conseillé à Isaline de l'ouvrir. Mais cette dernière avait répliqué que, si elle ouvrait le dernier jour de la semaine, elle bosserait six jours sur sept, et elle estimait avoir assez de travail. Et les clients ne semblaient pas comprendre que, même si elle n'était pas dans la boutique, son esprit était tourné vers le travail malgré tout. Et tout le monde parvenait très bien à s'accommoder des horaires, alors pourquoi changer toute l'organisation…

Cependant, bien qu'il y ait généralement plus de monde le samedi que les autres jours de la semaine, Isaline était parvenue à caser tous ses rendez-vous le matin et en début d'après-midi, de façon à être libre une bonne partie de la journée, et accessoirement de la soirée. En effet, Allan en avait marre de sa coupe de cheveux et il avait menacé son père de se les couper n'importe comment si jamais il ne lui payait pas le coiffeur. Rémi, travaillant, ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, donc il avait presque supplié Isaline de l'emmener. La tatoueuse avait haussé un sourcil : c'était un grand garçon, il pouvait très bien aller au coiffeur tout seul comme un grand. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant que son petit ami ne s'explique : la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé Allan aller seul au coiffeur, il s'était ramené à la maison avec une coupe bizarre et des mèches rouges. Rémi l'avait alors emmené chez un autre coiffeur pour raser tout ça…

Isaline accepta donc d'accompagner Allan et elle promit à Rémi qu'il ressortirait de là avec une coiffure potable, et elle lui jura aussi que, non, elle n'avait jamais donné son accord pour que Nymph' et Harry se fassent des mèches ou des couleurs de cheveux aussi peu naturelles mais elle avait dû abdiquer… suite à cela, il avait été prévu qu'ils dînent tous les trois.

Etant donné qu'ils travaillaient seuls une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Harry et Nymph' avaient décidé de se faire petit dîner en tête-à-tête : Remus était convié à un repas rassemblant plusieurs collègues, auquel la tatoueuse ne voulait pas participer. Autant elle aimait Remus, sa façon de lui parler de son métier, à savoir professeur de droit, elle ne pouvait pas supporter plus de quelques minutes ses collègues qui partaient dans des discussions poussées et d'un ennui abyssale. Elle faisait bonne figure mais elle s'ennuyait à mourir et Remus en avait bien conscience, donc il ne la forçait jamais à l'accompagner. Et, de toute façon, il fallait bien garder leur fils.

Donc, quand il fut l'heure de fermer la boutique, ils s'empressèrent de tout nettoyer, Harry laissant Nymph' terminer pendant qu'il regardait ce qui restait dans le réfrigérateur. Il avait envie d'escalopes à la crème fraîche mais il manquait du riz, constata-t-il en regardant dans les placards. Harry appela sa collègue dans le couloir et lui dit qu'il courrait acheter du riz à la supérette, il revenait tout de suite.

Il alla donc à la supérette du coin, à peine quelques minutes à pied. Les yeux dans le vague, Harry regardait droit devant lui en pensant à sa journée routinière. Il ne tarda pas à arriver à la supérette, la lumière illuminant les vitres et le trottoir alentour. Harry avait toujours trouvé ce genre d'endroit assez glauque quand la nuit était tombée, ou quand elle était sur le point d'assombrir toute la ville.

La tatoueur entra dans l'établissement, salua la caissière, puis parcourut les rayons à la recherche d'un paquet de riz. Il prit un carton dans la main et s'interrogea, se demandant s'il devait prendre en sachet ou non. Il savait le faire, mais une fois sur deux seulement, ayant la mauvaise habitude de le laisser cuire trop longtemps.

« Bonsoir, Harry. »

Le tatoueur sursauta et se retourna. Un léger sourire sur le visage, ses yeux bruns brillants de malice, sa présence ici semblait tout simplement irréelle.

« Comment vas-tu ?

- On fait aller. C'est quoi cette voix ?

- J'ai pris froid, fit Neville en soupirant. Je ne sais pas, peut-être le temps qui s'est un peu refroidi…

- Tu ne devais pas être parti en week-end avec Hannah ? Ron m'avait dit…

- Oh si, mais elle a eu un empêchement. Raison familiale. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tard ?

- Tata n'est pas là ce soir, je dois préparer un dîner en amoureux avec Nymph', lui répondit malicieusement Harry en lui montrant son paquet de riz. Et toi ? Ron est à court de Cornichon ?

- Nan, d'olives. C'est sa nouvelle lubie, ajouté le colocataire du rouquin comme si cela expliquait tout. Et ce soir, c'est soirée de l'horreur, et tu sais bien que Ron ne regarde jamais de films d'horreur sans olives. »

Harry hocha la tête : il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre de films mais il en avait déjà regardé avec Ron et Neville, et à chaque fois, Ron avalait un bocal de cornichon ou d'olives. Au lieu de grignoter des chips, il laissait transparaître son angoisse par l'engloutissement de ces malheureuses petites choses vertes. A tous les coups, ayant tellement mangé de cornichons quand il avait son plâtre, 'il avait décidé de varier un peu les plaisirs.

Ils allèrent ensemble à la caisse et payèrent, sortant de son apathie la vieille caissière. Caissière qui semblait être à son poste depuis sa naissance et que tout le monde connaissait. Puis, ils se quittèrent devant les portes vitrées, chacun allant de son côté. A grandes enjambées, Harry rejoignit la boutique, son ventre criant famine et imaginant que Nymph' avait presque terminé.

« Bonsoir, Harry. »

Il sursauta.

Se retourna.

Et lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

**OoO**

La porte d'entrée claqua. Alertée par le bruit, Nymph' posa tout ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains et alla dans l'entrée, allumant le couloir. Et la vision qu'elle eut lui glaça le sang.

Harry était appuyé contre la porte, qu'il avait verrouillée, le temps qu'elle arrive dans le couloir. Ses jambes tremblaient, à croire que sans la porte dans son dos, elles ne pourraient pas le soutenir. A vrai dire, tout son corps tremblait. Il avait la tête baissée, mais elle parvenait à voir ses traits, et les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Elle se précipita vers lui alors qu'il tombait par terre. Elle écarta ses genoux, qui se repliaient instinctivement contre lui, se mit entre, et prit son visage entre ses mains. Son visage pâle, ses yeux hagards et terrifiés, sa bouche laissant passer un souffle haché… et ses joues humides…

Pas besoin qu'il lève les yeux vers elle. Pas besoin qu'il parle.

Il était revenu.

Il l'avait vu.

Dehors.

Dans toute sa splendeur.

Il n'avait pas changé, dans le fond. Quatre ans avaient passé, mais il était toujours le même. Toujours aussi beau, le visage agréable, le sourire léger et charmeur, et ses yeux brun clair, envoutants, qui semblait lire dans l'âme comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait toujours ses cheveux brun mordoré bien coiffés, et des vêtements à la fois simples et élégants qui le mettaient en valeur.

Quatre ans étaient passés. Il avait maigri. Sûrement. Il avait changé. Sûrement. Il avait des cernes. Sûrement. Mais dans le fond, c'était toujours le même, avec le même regard, le même sourire, le même charisme qui avait attiré les yeux et le cœur de Harry Potter. Et le voir dans la nuit, comme un fantôme, sorti des tréfonds de sa mémoire, lui avait porté un coup au cœur qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Il avait alors tout oublié. Tout lâché. Et courut jusqu'à chez lui, avec l'image de Draco dans sa tête, et la voix de Cédric lui criant de s'arrêter dans les oreilles…

Teddy sortit du salon. Il ne comprit pas quand il vit son parrain serrer fort sa maman dans ses bras, ses mains crispées sur son pull et ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes. Il ne comprit pas quand il l'entendit pleurer, la tête cacher dans le cou et les cheveux fuchsia de sa maman. L'enfant se mit à pleurer et à gémir, porté par l'angoisse, la peur et la tristesse qui flottait dans la petite entrée de cette maison.

Mais Nymph' ne se tourna pas vers lui, sourde à ses pleurs.

Elle écoutait la voix de Harry.

Sa voix humide.

Qui la suppliait de ne rien dire à Isaline.

**OoO**

Les secrets étaient toujours des choses lourdes à porter. Nymph' en avait fait l'expérience plus d'une fois. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir. Un vrai menteur n'éprouve aucun remord et sait poursuivre ses mensonges sans se perdre. Ce n'était pas le cas de Nymph'. Elle savait garder les secrets, même si elle avait du mal. Mais elle n'avait jamais su mentir, car elle ne parvenait pas à garder l'esprit tranquille…

Elle se souvenait encore de l'époque où Harry sortait avec Cédric. A l'époque, c'était un adolescent, presque un adulte, assez normal, qui découvrait les joies du flirt, des baisers et des caresses. C'était du moins ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, alors qu'Isaline était sortie avec Sirius, elle l'avait découvert dans la salle de bain en train de regarder ses bleus.

Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

Ah bon ?

Oui.

Son regard était apeuré… Nymph' étaient rentrée dans la salle de bain parce qu'elle avait oublié la montre que son petit ami lui avait offerte un mois auparavant. En fait, elle la cherchait, et après avoir fouillé partout, elle en avait conclue qu'elle ne pouvait se trouver que dans la salle de bain.

Au final, elle n'y était pas. A la place, il y avait les bleus de Harry. Harry, qui la regardait avec ses yeux vert émeraude, ses yeux de chien battu.

Battu. Frappé. Maltraité.

Petit chien qui voulait faire plaisir à son maître.

Et qui se retrouvait puni.

Cette vision lui avait fait mal au de-là des mots. Nymph' aimait Harry, même si elle ne le lui montrait pas souvent. Elle l'aimait comme on aimait un frère. C'était un gamin qu'elle avait connu il y avait longtemps et qui, d'une certaine façon, avait grandi avec elle. Elle l'avait vu grandir, elle l'avait emmené à l'école, puis dans des virées dans Londres avec la voiture d'Isaline, une fois son permis acquis. Ils avaient mangé des glaces, grignoté des frites, passé des heures au cinéma, révisé des dictées oubliées tard le soir en priant pour qu'Isaline ne les découvre pas…

Des heures de complicité que Nymph' ne pourrait jamais oublier. Tous ces CD sur lesquels elle avait dansé sous les rires clairs de Harry, tous ces jeux vidéos où ils s'étaient excités comme des gosses, tous ces coquillages ramassés sur la plage…

Tout ça…

Et tous ces bleus sur sa peau…

Elle avait fermé les yeux et fermé la porte. Elle avait essayé d'oublier. Mais elle l'avait revu torse nu, en entrant dans sa chambre, parce qu'Isaline avait besoin de lui, en bas.

Ils ont voulu m'apprendre le rugby.

Ah bon ?

Oui.

A nouveau, elle avait fermé la porte, pour qu'il puisse enfiler quelque chose avant de descendre. Nymph' l'avait caché. Elle n'avait rien dit à Isaline, alors qu'elle aurait dû. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? Ce n'était pas normal, ces blessures…

Peut-être qu'elle se voilait la face. Ce devait être sûrement ça. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer la vérité : Harry avait des problèmes. Non, Harry se faisait frapper. Par qui ? Une seule personne aurait pu lui faire du mal. Une seule, car qui aurait pu le battre ? Qui aurait pu lever la main sur lui ?

Cédric Diggory.

Gentil Cédric Diggory, si parfait, si charmant, si… vomitif. Tellement beau, tellement doux… Il était venu voir Harry à la boutique. Quelques fois. Souvent. Isaline le regardait d'un mauvais œil, mais le laissait faire : il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'il vienne voir Harry, ils sortaient ensemble, après tout. Et Nymph' ne disait rien non plus, pensant la même chose.

Jusqu'aux bleus. Cette couleur violacée sur la peau de Harry. Elle baissait les yeux à chaque fois que Cédric était là, sinon elle savait qu'elle hurlerait. Et ce n'était pas ce que Harry voulait. Il souriait quand Cédric venait. Ils se comportaient comme de simples amis, mais il souriait, avec sa bouche et ses yeux. Alors il valait mieux baisser la tête et fermer sa gueule. Ou sinon, Harry serait triste…

Je me suis battu avec un voyou qui m'a insulté.

Ah bon ?

Oui.

Croire à ses mensonges. Ses mensonges de gamins que personne n'aurait jamais cru, car ils étaient trop gros et dis sans grande conviction.

Nymphadora aurait dû parler, pourtant. Elle aurait dû dire. Faire comprendre. Arranger une situation pour qu'Isaline découvre le pot aux roses. Elle aurait dû le faire, au lieu de regarder Harry rentrer, maussade, triste, malheureux, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

Chut. Le dis pas à Tata. Elle serait triste.

Et puis, Isaline découvrit tout. Elle ne pleura pas devant Harry. Mais derrière. Dans sa chambre, où elle couchait seule depuis trop longtemps. Elle pleura longtemps, le nez enfoui dans son oreiller, parce qu'elle n'avait rien vu.

Pas vu les bleus. Les tâches violacées. Les doigts posés sur ses lèvres.

Les chut. Les mensonges. Les excuses.

Les secrets.

Et Nymph', accroupie près de sa porte, l'écouta pleurer, en se retenant de verser des larmes aussi. Parce que c'était sa faute, non ? Sa faute si elle lui avait tout caché, si elle ne lui avait rien dit, si elle avait cru naïvement aux mensonges de Harry… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille, en pensait que tout s'arrangerait, qu'il finirait par tout avouer…

Et Isaline pleura. Dans le noir. Toute seule.

Et Isaline frappa. Dans une rue. Seule à seul.

Et Isaline hurla. Dans le commissariat. A nouveau seule.

Souvent, Nymphadora aurait voulu fermer les yeux et faire comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Mais elle les garda ouverts. Elle ne ferma pas la porte, comme elle l'avait fait trop souvent.

Pardon.

Elle l'ouvrit bien en grand et accueilli tous les reproches, toutes ces visions de tristesse et d'angoisse… tout ce qu'elle méritait.

Pardon.

Et elle angoissa, plus encore qu'Isaline, restant dans la boutique à travailler, comme d'habitude, alors que sa patronne cherchait son enfant partout dans Londres, sans jamais se reposer. Pendant un mois, Nymph' travailla comme une machine, dessinant de choses immondes sur des feuilles avant de les reproduire sur le corps d'hommes et de femmes qui s'enchaînaient comme des gorgées d'eau dans son gosier. Rester là à faire comme si tout allait bien, à travailler encore et encore, en espérant de tout son cœur que Harry aille bien.

Pardon…

Nymphadora ne pleura pas une fois pendant le mois où Harry fut séquestré. Ce ne fut que quand la police le retrouva qu'elle explosa en sanglots, ne devenant plus qu'une loque gémissante dans son lit.

Dans le fond, elle ne se pardonna jamais ces mensonges, ces secrets qu'elle avait gardés trop longtemps. Quand elle rencontra Remus Lupin, qu'elle en tomba amoureuse et qu'il lui fit des avances, elle lui raconta de suite son histoire. Il manifesta d'abord une certaine réserve avant de l'inviter à dîner et lui offrir le premier vrai baiser de sa vie. Sa franchise avait payé.

Mais ce ne serait pas le cas ce soir. Pas alors que Harry buvait un chocolat chaud dans le canapé, les yeux encore rouges d'avoir tant pleuré.

Nymph' mentirait. Encore une fois.

Chut. Le dis pas à Tata. Elle serait triste.

D'accord.

**OoO**

Pianotant sur son portable, Théo était en train de calculer mentalement combien de temps il leur restait avant que leur stand soit envahi par des cerises. Il y avait déjà des fraises, les fameuses gariguettes, dont les clients ne semblaient pas se lasser.

Pour le moment, il était en pause. Ils étaient plusieurs à travailler sur ce grand stand assez imposant. Cela formait comme une sorte de couloir, les fruits étant présentés de chaque côté de ce couloir où les clients se déplaçaient à leur guise et choisissaient eux-mêmes leurs fruits avant de passer à la caisse, que Théo ne tarderait pas à reprendre, une fois sa pause terminée.

Voulant plus d'indépendance, quand il était plus jeune, Théo venait tous les matins très tôt dans ce marché, à quelques minutes de métro de chez lui, et à force de le voir traîner dans le coin à chercher un job, le patron de ce stand de fruits et légumes l'avait pris pour décharger son camion et installer le stand, puis l'avait payé une fois son travail achevé. Chaque dimanche, Théo revenait, même s'il avait du mal à soulever les lourds cageots et à se faire à l'organisation des fruits, auxquels il ne connaissait pas grande chose. Mais le patron et ses quelques employés purent voir que c'était un jeune homme de bonne volonté qui avait envie de travailler. Il l'embaucha donc.

Les années étaient passées, et à présent, Théodore avait vingt-trois ans. Il connaissait le stand comme sa poche, savait reconnaître les fruits, les déguster, les palper… Il savait cuisiner les légumes qu'il vendait, donnant des idées aux clients… Il savait vendre, installer, décharger, conduire le camion pour livrer… Malgré son jeune âge, il était l'un des employés les plus importants de son patron qui avait une confiance absolue en lui, le laissant se balader avec de gros billets dans les poches pour qu'ils ne restent pas dans les caisses sans penser qu'il pourrait le voler. Quatre ans qu'il bossait avec lui, quatre ans qu'il supportait les températures basses, les levées la nuit, les livraisons sur le verglas, et jamais aucune crasse.

Théo gagnait assez bien sa vie, entre ce travail et ses cours à domicile, et il savait que le jour où il arrêterait le marché, cela ferait un choc aussi bien pour ses collègues que pour lui-même. C'était une famille qui dirigeait l'entreprise, Théo en faisait presque partie, bossant pour eux deux jours par semaine et avec des absences assez peu nombreuses. Le poulet acheté à la rôtisserie ambulante dépiauté par la femme du patron, les lancés de radis, les radiateurs pour éviter que la salade gèle, les tomates écrasées par terre, les tranches de pastèques avalées en moins de deux… Tout un tas de choses auxquelles Théo finirait par renoncer, avec soulagement d'un côté, et avec regrets de l'autre. Et ses collègues le regretteraient aussi, il le savait bien : ils ne se séparaient pas d'un vendeur, mais d'un responsable qui connaissait son boulot.

Cependant, tant qu'il n'aurait pas son vrai métier, ni son cabinet, Théo ne pouvait pas quitter ce travail, qui avait l'avantage de ne lui prendre que le week-end, et il avait certaines responsabilités qui lui permettaient un salaire plus élevé. Son patron lui avait même proposé de lui prêter de l'argent pour l'aider à payer son cabinet, s'il en avait besoin, mais Théo lui disait à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas encore là. L'étudiant savait aussi que cette famille était fière de compter parmi ses rangs un futur médecin, même s'il était pour le moment cantonné à vendre des patates et des poivrons.

Enfin, les beaux jours arrivaient, le travail était plus agréable et Théo avait la joie de se lever le matin avec un relatif soleil derrière sa vitre. Bientôt, les matinées plongées dans le noir seraient bien loin…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Théo fut limite secoué par le fils du patron qui l'appelait depuis deux bonnes minutes : sa pause était terminée, il devait reprendre la caisse : la petite jeune avait du mal avec les prix, c'était une catastrophe, même après un mois de boulot. Théo leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son poste, virant la jeune fille de son siège et sourit à la vieille dame qui lui tendait son sachet de pêches, les yeux brillants d'envie.

Les clients défilèrent les uns après les autres, puis le fils du patron revint voir Théo et l'emmena avec lui, laissant une collègue à sa place. Il était l'heure de commencer à remballer, la plupart des employés sortaient les cageots, comptaient la remballe, et ils avaient besoin que Théo aille récupérer le camion. Le jeune homme revint donc de longues minutes plus tard à bord de son bolide et aida ses collègues à tout ranger, montant et baissant le haillon en appuyant sur les boutons noirs à l'intérieur de l'espace où toutes les marchandises étaient entassées. Puis, il monta à l'avant dans la cabine, le fils du patron et une collègue avec lui. Il déposa cette dernière près de chez elle puis rejoignit le dépôt, où son travail se poursuivit. Enfin, il put récupérer sa voiture et rentrer chez lui.

La tête en vrac, le corps tendu et les mains gelées, Théo passa la porte de son appartement avec un soulagement non feint. Sans même chercher à saluer Seamus, il fonça dans la salle de bain pour se détendre sous la douche, se décrassant de cette journée fatigante, où il avait dû subir le mécontentement de certains clients et la mauvaise humeur du placier qui courrait partout comme un fou.

Une fois lavé, Théo sortit de la salle de bain, enveloppé dans un peignoir, et chercha Seamus, qu'il trouva dans sa chambre en train de discuter sur Facebook. Théo posa une main franche sur son épaule en le saluant, l'irlandais posa sa main sur la sienne en réponse, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Théo se pencha et comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, retira sa main, et se tira de la chambre.

« Théo, si t'es pas content, c'est pareil.

- Va te faire voir.

- J'en ai bien envie, mais il est un peu loin.

- Pédale ! »

Seamus fit une moue exaspérée tout en levant les yeux au ciel : okay, il draguait sur MSN un homme qu'il avait vu à peine quelques heures dans une station balnéaire au bord de la mer, et alors ? Ce mec lui plaisait, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de copain et qu'il ne s'était pas défoulé dans une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Ce type, Fabien, semblait très charmant et il lui proposait déjà de venir le voir à Paris pour quelques jours, étant donné que Seamus semblait peu enclin à aller à Clermont-Ferrand seul.

Etrangement, Théo avait du mal à digérer le fait que Seamus entretienne ce genre de relation avec un type rencontré en vacances et qui habitait à des kilomètres de chez lui. En fait, Théo avait du mal avec les relations homosexuelles tout court. Depuis que Seamus était célibataire, ou du moins depuis qu'il était en mauvais termes avec Dean Thomas, Théo semblait s'être calmé avec ses insultes, mais il recommençait à en balancer à tout va. L'irlandais le connaissait assez pour ne pas s'en formaliser, mais ça devenait quand même lassant. Il faisait ce qu'il avait envie de ses fesses, merde ! Et puis il avait envie de faire l'amour, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça…

Néanmoins, Seamus se leva et retrouva son colocataire dans le salon, étalé sur le canapé, la télévision allumée. Seamus s'assit sur la table basse et le regarda quelques instants avant de parler, voyant bien que Théo boudait.

« Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Théo ? Lui demanda doucement Seamus. T'es en manque d'amour ou quoi ?

- Les résultats des partiels.

- Oh, je suis sûr que tout s'est bien passé ! Mais je maintiens que tu es en manque d'amour toi ! Toujours pas réconcilié avec ton ex ?

- Oh, elle me saoule, soupira Théo en se passant une main sur le visage. Comme quoi je me serais comporté comme un salaud.

- En même temps, vous n'êtes pas restés ensemble très longtemps et vous avez…

- Ouais je sais Seamus, mais j'ai toujours été franc avec elle, j'y peux rien si elle a cru à autre chose. Et puis je vois même pas pourquoi tu en parles, tu l'aimais pas. »

C'était vrai, Seamus ne supportait pas cette greluche, mais bon, il fallait le reconnaître, Théo allait plutôt bien avec elle. Et les gestes tendres qu'il avait à son encontre le faisait rêver, tellement ils étaient rares mais sincères… Il rêvait d'un mec comme ça, et en même temps, il ne pourrait pas supporter de sortir avec quelqu'un sans sa dose de bisous et de câlins par jour. C'était un peu pour ça que ça avait capoté avec Draco : pas assez démonstratif. Dean l'était beaucoup, par contre…

« Allez, va retrouver ton prétendant. Mais il est hors de question qu'il vienne ici, c'est pas un hôtel !

- Espèce d'homophobe à la con, je disais rien quand tu t'envoyais en l'air avec ta copine !

- Parce que tu comptes vraiment coucher avec lui ? Fit Théo, sidéré.

- Et si j'en ai envie, hein ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Répliqua Seamus, les joues rouges.

- Madre de dios… Soupira l'étudiant en faisant le signe de croix, ce qui fit glousser Seamus.

- Non, pas dans l'immédiat, se reprit l'irlandais. Il ira à l'hôtel, c'est certain, je le connais à peine. »

Théo l'écoutait à peine, le regardant sans le voir, une main posée sur son front. Il semblait vraiment fatigué, même si Seamus l'avait déjà vu plus épuisé en hiver, quand le froid s'emparait de ses membres et les engourdissait pour le reste de la journée.

« Tu devrais faire une sieste.

- J'ai un cours dans une heure, à peu près.

- Théo… Soupira Seamus.

- Bon, une petite alors. »

L'irlandais se leva et revint avec une couverture qu'il posa sur son colocataire, qui ferma les yeux, la tête posée sur un oreiller du canapé. Seamus éteignit la télévision et lui promit de le réveiller dans une bonne demi-heure, histoire qu'il se repose un peu, ou du moins qu'il ferme les yeux…

**OoO**

Il n'osait plus sortir. Ron lui avait proposé un cinéma, Cho une balade dans le Marais, mais Harry refusait de décoller de chez lui. Il était parvenu à décliner leurs invitations de façon naturelle, sans que cela paraisse suspect, alors qu'au fond de lui, il tremblait littéralement de peur.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de chose : le secret inavoué et la honte qui en découlait. Isaline était rentrée à la maison, fraîche et pimpante, sans se douter une seule seconde que son neveu était nerveux au possible. De même, Sirius était passé à la maison, pour « mettre de l'ambiance », disait-il, et il n'avait rien vu non plus.

Parfois, Harry était étonné par sa capacité à mentir aux gens qui l'entouraient, à leur cacher ce qu'il ressentait, derrière son sourire enjôleur et ses yeux malicieux. A Nymph' aussi, il aurait pu tout cacher, si elle n'avait pas été là quand il était rentré.

Nymph'. Sa grande sœur. A qui il ne montrait pas toujours son amour profond mais pour qui il ressentait une tendresse inébranlable. Elle était et serait toujours quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie, quelqu'un à qui il avait fait du mal indirectement. Elle avait fermé les yeux sur ce que Cédric lui faisait, parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Le déni avait bloqué ses yeux et sa gorge : jamais elle n'avait dit quoi que ce soit à Isaline, et Harry savait parfaitement que sa tutrice avait très mal pris toutes ces cachotteries, et que, d'une certaine manière, elle avait moins confiance en Nymph', se méfiait davantage d'elle quand Harry n'allait pas bien.

Mais c'était un secret. Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. Il préférait se calmer, affronter ses peurs, l'affronter lui, et qu'elle ne sache rien…

Mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il mettrait avant d'aller voir Cédric. A la vue de son visage, tous ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus à l'esprit et une peur irrationnelle s'était emparée de son corps. Il savait très bien que rien de mauvais ne pouvait lui arriver.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il avait peur…

**OoO**

Cela allait bien faire une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry, et honnêtement, il lui manquait beaucoup. Draco avait pourtant l'habitude de beaucoup travailler et faire passer ses études avant tout : jamais il ne programmerait une soirée en tête-à-tête s'il savait qu'il devait réviser ou travailler à la bibliothèque. Harry allait dans son sens, même s'il l'appelait quasiment tous les soirs, à moins qu'ils n'aient discuté quelques minutes sur MSN. C'était comme des petits rituels. Des habitudes. Presque un besoin.

Et là, quasiment rien. Oh, certes, ils se parlaient tous les soirs, de vive voix ou avec leur clavier d'ordinateur, mais Draco sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry semblait moins bavard que d'habitude, ce qui était assez étonnant venant de lui. Draco savait parfaitement que, quand il était lancé, il pouvait lui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi et le blond avait besoin d'entendre sa voix au moins dix minutes dans la journée ou lire ses messages sur MSN, tellement typiques de son petit ami qu'il pouvait presque l'entendre dire ces mots.

Draco ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il révisait trop, sans grand contact avec le monde extérieur, ou si c'était tout simplement de la paranoïa, mais le fait était que ça le turlupinait.

Pendant ses révisions, Blaise était venu chez lui afin qu'ils révisent ensemble, et Théo les avait rejoint un jour à la Bibliothèque Nationale de France. Ils avaient bien travaillé ce jour-là, Draco était assez confiant bien qu'il ressente quand même un certain stress, Blaise tentait de calmer son angoisse et Théo l'affichait clairement. Pour un élève aussi bon que lui, c'était étonnant qu'il se prenne autant la tête. Draco et Blaise l'admiraient : Théo avait un bon niveau et il travaillait beaucoup, il parvenait donc à allier études et job. Son souci était qu'il craignait de redoubler et donc de refaire une année. Il se battait déjà comme un beau diable pour tenir debout avec tout ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas pour recommencer une deuxième fois son année.

De façon subtile, Draco lui avait demandé s'il avait vu Harry et Théo ne semblait pas être sorti avec lui depuis leurs vacances tous ensembles. Et il ne semblait pas savoir si Harry était sorti avec Ron ou qui que ce soit d'autres. En soi, cela ne voulait rien dire, mais depuis le temps, Draco avait compris que toutes les sorties que chacun faisait finissait par se savoir. Il suffisait que Ron sorte au ciné avec Harry et son colocataire pour que tous leurs amis le sachent, et cela le plus naturellement du monde. Il n'était donc pas bien difficile pour Draco de savoir si Harry était sorti avec quelqu'un pendant ces quelques jours. Un mail à Cho et il savait tout, ou presque.

Draco n'aimait pas ce genre de pratique, à savoir surveiller son petit ami, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Harry. Ce dernier lui avait pourtant promis qu'il lui parlerait, si ça n'allait pas. Mais il lui avait promis, et apparemment, Harry était un bon comédien, capable de berner une femme comme Isaline. En même temps, elle s'était faite avoir une fois, elle saurait comment réagir à présent…

Oh, peut-être que c'était juste un coup de blues, pas grand-chose, ou alors Draco se faisait des idées, pensa-t-il en tripotant son stylo. Assis devant son ordinateur, il avait Blaise et Hermione en communication, mais il suivait les conversations de manière assez absente, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait envie de voir Harry, et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre à une heure pareille : débarquer chez lui à six heures du soir ne serait pas très correct, même si Isaline le laisserait entrer chez elle sans discuter. Ça ne se faisait pas.

Il se dit vaguement qu'il tenterait peut-être une visite le lendemain, si sa mère ne le réquisitionnait pas encore une fois pour faire les boutiques avec elle, comme ce fut le cas ce jour-là. Elle se rendait à un gala et elle avait besoin d'une robe pour cette occasion, mais elle était aussi invitée à un mariage, donc elle devait se trouver une autre robe, et ayant omis ce fait, nul doute que Draco devrait encore faire les boutiques avec sa tendre génitrice pour trouver une tenue idéale pour la cérémonie. Sans compter qu'il était lui aussi convié…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cérémonie, Draco songea qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se trouver une tenue pour le mariage d'Adonia, la fille de Regulus, qui aurait lieu cet été. Cela se ferait en petit comité, sans grande cérémonie réunissant cinq cent personnes. Néanmoins, il faudrait faire honneur à sa cousine et être bien habillé. Pendant un instant, il imagina Harry Potter vêtu d'un smoking, élégant et séduisant au possible, ses cheveux éternellement indisciplinés et un nœud papillon autour du cou. Belle vision…

Draco secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer tout seul dans son coin. Il revint donc sur terre et vit que Blaise, las de lancer des wizz à tout va, s'était mis à écrire des bêtises en espérant attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami, à coups de « Draco is so sexyyyy ! (8) ». Blaise avait horreur de parler aux murs, pensa Draco avec un léger sourire.

**OoO**

Il était dehors. Harry n'avait qu'à se pencher un peu pour le voir dehors. Il était monté à l'étage pour chercher quelque chose et il l'avait vu, de l'autre côté de la rue. Pas devant la boutique. C'était stupide : Isaline était en bas, il devait s'en douter, et nul doute qu'elle rentrerait dans une colère noire si jamais elle le voyait. Donc il restait de l'autre côté.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, l'espace d'un instant. Cédric ne portait pas de lunettes de soleil, ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu masquer son visage. Tout juste une casquette sur sa tête, histoire de changer de look. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il portait qu'il détournait déjà la tête, reculant dans la chambre, le cœur battant si fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine, complètement emballé. Le souffle court, le brun s'était assis sur le lit, la gorge serrée, sans oser redescendre avant d'être calmé. Isaline verrait de suite son trouble, et cela irait mal.

La tête dans les mains, Harry reprit son calme. Il était terrorisé. Pourtant, il ne risquait rien. Dans l'optique même où Cédric parviendrait à le chopper au coin d'une rue, rien ne pourrait se passer : toucher Harry lui amènerait de gros problèmes, son objectif n'était donc pas de s'approcher de lui pour lui faire du mal. Le tatoueur ne cessait de se dire la même chose encore et encore, mais cela ne le rassurait en rien. Il ne parvenait pas à prendre sur lui.

Pourtant, il avait essayé, dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Harry avait beau se dire que ça ne servait à rien de se cacher chez lui, il ne parvenait pas à aller au delà de ses peurs et les affronter en allant voir son ex-petit-ami. Car c'était ce qu'il voulait : le voir, lui parler, et surtout lui demander de le laisser tranquille. Cela n'était pas compliqué, pourtant, mais cela relevait du parcours du combattant pour Harry qui, à la simple vue du visage de Cédric, repensait à ce mois terrible qu'il avait vécu quatre ans auparavant, séquestré dans une chambre de bonne, à regarder le ciel en espérant être libéré ou dormir dans son lit en espérant se réveiller.

Le mieux était d'en parler à Isaline ou Sirius. Ils trouveraient une solution, ils l'accompagneraient… mais Harry n'osait pas, il ne voulait pas, têtu comme une mule. Le jeune homme voulait affronter ses peurs lui-même, mais le courage lui manquait à chaque fois qu'il apercevait la silhouette de cet homme qu'il avait aimé autrefois et qui avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qui s'était peu à peu reconstitué et qui avait véritablement guéri au contact de Draco.

Harry reprit sa respiration et se leva. Il devait voir Cédric. Il le devait. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Mais comment le voir, comment affronter ça ? Se rongeant un ongle, il se demanda quoi faire. Le mieux était tout simplement de sortir et aller directement le voir, au lieu de remettre sans cesse à demain cette inévitable rencontre. Mais pour cela, il devait sortir de la maison, quitter la boutique, et cela sans qu'Isaline ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Pire encore, il devrait rentrer calme, sans histoire, de façon à ce qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Il lui faisait des cachotteries, c'était mal.

Et il le savait.

Mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter une fois encore. Lui faire du mal une fois encore…

Harry Potter ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Puis, il sortit de la chambre, puis descendit les escaliers et rejoignit la boutique. Là, Isaline et Nymph' travaillaient chacune de leur côté sur un tatouage. Harry se pencha sur sa tante et lui dit qu'il devait aller à la supérette. Plongée dans son travail, la patronne hocha vaguement la tête, l'écoutant à peine. Alors Harry passa l'arrière-boutique et sortit de la maison par la porte d'entrée, les mains moites et le cœur battant.

Il était là. De l'autre côté de la rue. Casquette sur la tête, blouson et jean abîmé. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il portait autrefois, lui qui était si distingué, si bien habillé. C'était une sorte de déguisement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et, d'une certaine manière, ça marchait.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'espace d'un instant, Harry eut l'impression de faire un saut dans le passé, de revenir quatre ans en arrière. A l'époque où il était amoureux, où il acceptait tout sans compter. L'époque où il était heureux, où il acceptait tout, même d'être trompé.

Dans le fond, Cédric Diggory n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi beau, même s'il avait maigri, ses joues un peu creusées et des cernes soulignant ses yeux mordorés. Mais il avait toujours le même charme, le même attrait. Le même air doux et mystérieux sur son visage de mannequin. C'était toujours l'homme qui l'avait fait rêver, qui lui avait apporté autant de joie que de tristesse. Qui lui avait sourit, qui l'avait frappé, qui l'avait faire rire, qui l'avait menacé.

Le même homme. Même sourire doux, amadoueur. Même yeux pétillants, charmants.

Envie d'ouvrir la porte et la claquer. Effacer cette image qu'il avait devant lui, comme sortie tout droit de ses souvenirs. Envie de se réveiller, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Mais il était là. Son cauchemar personnifié était là. A Paris. Devant lui.

Avec un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

Avec de la timidité dans les yeux.

Amadoueur.

Séducteur.

Connard sans cœur…

Un peu comme dans un rêve, comme dans ces films américains où tout se passe au ralenti pour insister sur l'intensité de la scène, Harry traverse la route vide de voiture, les yeux rivés sur Cédric, sur cette image survenue de ses lointains souvenirs, qui fait battre son cœur. Douloureusement.

Parce que Cédric représente toute une époque de sa vie où il a été malheureux et mal dans sa peau. Parce qu'il représente tout ce qu'il a fuit, ce pan de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré oublié. Cette époque où il n'osait plus se regarder dans un miroir, où il voyait Isaline lui sourire sans grande conviction, où il la sentait le toucher comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien là, à la maison.

Cette époque où il lui demandait de le tatouer.

Un papillon.

Pourquoi un papillon ?

Tatoue-moi un papillon, Tata.

Tu le veux comment ?

Bleu. Comme le ciel.

Pourquoi un papillon ?

S'il te plait, Tata. Un papillon bleu.

Ils ne sont pas d'accord.

Un papillon, Tata…

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je veux être un papillon.

Pourquoi ? Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, maintenant. Plus personne ne te fera de mal.

Tata, tatoue-moi un papillon.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que si je saute par la fenêtre, je ne tomberai pas en bas…

**OoO**

Il avait enfin cessé de le fuir. Cela faisait des jours qu'il l'attendait, dans cette rue, baissant les yeux et fuyant à chaque fois qu'une autre personne que lui passait cette porte. Le plus souvent, c'était Isaline ou Nymph' qui en sortaient, et parfois, Sirius y entrait. Mais Harry ne mettait quasiment plus les pieds dehors, même pour promener le chien. Ou alors trop tôt ou trop tard pour que Cédric puisse le voir et l'intercepter.

C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, pourtant. Le voir, lui parler, croiser son regard et entendre sa voix. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il désirait le rencontrer à nouveau. Toutes ces lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées sans jamais recevoir de réponses… Soit Isaline les déchirait, soit Harry ne prenait pas la peine de les ouvrir. Dans les deux cas, Cédric n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles de lui, les rares visites qu'il recevait ne le renseignant jamais sur son ex petit-ami.

Longtemps, Cédric s'en était voulu. Dans le fond, il savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, mais il était tout simplement désespéré quand Harry mit fin à leur relation, de façon assez brutale. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, et même quand Isaline fut arrêtée pour coups et blessures, il ne céda pas : c'était bel et bien fini. Comment aurait-il pu faire pour retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait ?

Oui, il lui avait fait du mal. Oui, il l'avait frappé, blessé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Oui, il était un piètre petit ami mais la vérité était qu'il aimait Harry plus que tout, qu'il n'était qu'un salaud et qu'il était prêt à changer si Harry voulait bien de lui à nouveau.

Mais non.

Harry ne voulait pas.

Alors Cédric, fou de douleur, fou de rage, l'avait enlevé et enfermé dans une petite chambre. Il espérait le faire céder. Cela ne devait durer que quelques jours, le temps que Harry comprenne à quel point il avait besoin de lui, qu'il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie, et que quelque chose de solide pouvait réellement se construire entre eux.

Cela ne devait durer quelques jours. Le temps que Harry comprenne, abdique. Il était prêt à assumer son homosexualité. La dévoiler au grand jour. Changer. Etre un autre homme.

Mais Harry l'avait repoussé. Ses regards, ses baisers, ses caresses, tout ce qu'il avait désiré autrefois, Harry le repoussait. Il ne voulait plus de tout ça, de tout ce qu'il avait exigé de lui sans jamais l'obtenir. Alors Cédric s'était énervé : mais pourquoi se refusait-il maintenant à lui alors qu'il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Alors il l'avait frappé.

Encore.

Et encore.

Il avait essayé de le posséder, de lui faire l'amour de force, mais malgré tout, malgré cette frustration continuelle, Cédric le voulait consentant. Mais Harry ne voulait pas de lui. Il repoussait ses caresses, pleurait quand il allait trop loin, criait quand il lui faisait trop mal…

Coinçait son lit contre la porte pour l'empêcher d'entrer…

Frappait contre la fenêtre pour tenter de s'échapper…

Harry souffrait par sa faute, et il en avait conscience. Mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Son cœur souffrait, il ne supportait pas de lui faire du mal. Mais l'apaisement qu'il ressentait par moments s'estompait quand il ressentait le rejet de cet homme qu'il aimait, sa peur du contact. Quand il voyait son corps amaigri, ses mains crispées sur les draps.

Longtemps, Cédric Diggory s'en était voulu de faire autant de mal à Harry Potter, et plus d'une fois, il voulut arrêter. Mais il savait qu'il était allé trop loin et tout arrêter ne lui apporterait que des soucis. Résultat, il avait passé plusieurs années en prison, sans savoir ce que l'homme qu'il avait brisé de ses propres mains était devenu.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce temps, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Harry ne s'était jamais estompé. Il repensait encore à lui, à son sourire, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice, et ce dos magnifique où ses ailes d'ange reposaient. Son cadeau d'anniversaire, de ses dix-huit ans, fait quand ils s'étaient séparés, et achevé quand il l'avait enlevé.

Son Harry, qui marchait à présent vers lui, beau comme le jour, le visage tendu et les yeux anxieux. Quand il fut devant lui, se tordant les doigts, nerveux au possible, Cédric lutta pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre son cœur. Tant d'années loin de lui, tant d'années à se demander s'il allait bien, s'il l'avait oublié, s'il avait surmonté ce traumatisme, et s'il lui pardonnerait un jour. Tant d'années à se torturer l'esprit et à penser à lui sans cesse.

« Bonjour, Harry.

- Bonjour. »

La même voix, un peu grave. Cédric vivait un rêve. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui l'entourait était irréel, qu'il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Et pourtant, il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour toucher Harry, la manche ou le bord de son pull.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Sa voix était nerveuse, tout comme cette phrase, qui était stupide à souhait. Mais les conversations débutaient toujours de cette façon, non ?

« On fait aller. Et toi ?

- Pareil. »

Cédric sourit un peu plus franchement et il vit avec horreur Harry faire un léger pas en arrière, comme ébloui par cet éclat sur son visage, les yeux toujours anxieux.

Il avait peur de lui. Cette constatation lui vint comme une claque en pleine figure. Il ne le réalisait que maintenant : Harry avait peur de lui. Et cela lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Mais à quoi d'autre aurait-il pu s'attendre ? Après cette fuite, pouvait-il espéré ne serait-ce qu'un sourire ? Harry avait lâché tout ce qu'il avait dans ses mains, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, et s'était enfui à toutes jambes sans le moindre regard en arrière. A présent, il affrontait son angoisse et traversait cette rue qui les séparait, mais à contrecœur.

Son sourire se fana, mais Cédric ne put baisser les yeux : il dévorait presque le visage de Harry, qui semblait avoir un peu mûri, mais qui était toujours aussi harmonieux.

« Tu as peur de moi.

- Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

- Non. Si. Je ne sais pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Isaline sait que je suis ici ?

- Non. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle te voit ici. Et moi non plus, je ne veux plus te voir là. »

Sa voix était calme. Tellement calme que s'en était effrayant. Pas de tremblements, juste une voix apaisée, qui ne trahissait pas l'emballement de son cœur qui lui hurlait de rentrer chez lui, loin de ce danger.

Cédric sentit quelque chose en lui se briser.

« Harry…

- S'il te plait, Cédric. Je ne veux pas discuter. Je veux rentrer chez moi et oublier le fait que je t'ai vu ici. Je veux penser…

- S'il te plait, écoute-moi !

- Je veux penser que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, le fruit de mon imagination, et rien de plus.

- Je suis tellement désolé…

- Cédric…

- Je voudrais tant te parler… Pas dans cette rue, pas dans ces conditions. Te parler vraiment, de ce que je ressens, de ce que j'ai vécu, de toi, de…

- Je ne veux pas parler. »

Voix froide, ton implacable. Un cœur qui ralentit, qui s'apaise, enfin dompté. Un regard moins anxieux, plus sérieux.

Visage indifférent, un peu agacé.

« J'ai refais ma vie, Cédric. Tout ce qui s'est passé avant, c'est du passé. Je veux oublier.

- Moi, je ne peux pas oublier. Je t'ai fait du mal, et je veux m'en excuser, Harry ! Laisse-moi te prouver que mes intentions sont…

- Laisse-moi tranquille… »

Juste un soupir. Des yeux un peu fermés, un peu baissés. Lassitude.

« Laisse-nous tranquille. Ça ne sert à rien. Fait comme Marcus, et tire un trait sur tout ça. Oublie-moi, Cédric. Oublie tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, car pour moi, tout cela n'a plus aucune importance. Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, à part de l'indifférence. J'ai changé de vie, j'en ai créé une autre, et je ne veux pas qu'elle change. Et je veux encore moins que tu en fasses partie. »

Puis Harry se retourna. Il fit un pas, puis un autre. Il pouvait presque sentir la main de Cédric effleurer son épaule, comme s'il voulait le retenir. Il avait l'image de son visage désespéré dans sa tête, ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur, de l'angoisse dans ses prunelles au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

Tant pis.

Cédric ne faisait plus partie de sa vie depuis longtemps, il avait tiré un trait dessus le jour où son regard s'était posé sur Draco Malfoy. Car il avait réussi à lui faire oublier cette partie de sa vie hantée par le fantôme de Cédric Diggory, il lui avait fait découvrir une autre version de l'amour entre hommes, il lui avait fait comprendre que cela n'avait rien de mauvais, de sale, de honteux.

Tant pis.

Si ça faisait mal.

Si des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Cédric.

Tant pis.

Il avait refait sa vie.

**OoO**

Sa montre indiquait clairement qu'il était l'heure de partir, et pourtant Rémi hésitait à s'en aller. Son service était terminé et rien ne le retenait à l'hôpital, à part un collègue qui voulait lui payer le café. En somme, rien qui pourrait réellement le garder à l'hôpital. Et puis, il devait récupérer son fils au collège, étant donné qu'il finissait plus tôt, et ils comptaient passer voir Isaline, en surprise.

C'était ce qui était prévu, mais Rémi n'était guère motivé. Deux jours auparavant, ils avaient eu leur première vraie dispute de couple, et le médecin avait du mal à s'en remettre.

Cela avait démarré sur une discussion relativement banale qui était partie en cacahouète. De façon purement anodine, Isaline avait dit à Rémi que son ex-femme était quand même pas très fute-fute : elle avait quitté Rémi pour un homme un tout petit plus âgé que lui et elle se retrouvait trompée deux ans plus tard comme elle-même avait trompé le médecin, mais avec une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans. De là avait découlé quelques tensions : Rémi ne voulait pas qu'on critique son ex-femme, il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler, surtout venant d'Isaline.

Ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Rémi, cette dernière avait riposté : elle ne faisait que dire la vérité, son ex n'avait pas gagné grand-chose au change. La conversation avait dérivé sur les anciens compagnons de la tatoueuse, Rémi voulant défendre Ségolène qui avait beaucoup souffert de sa rupture, ce qui l'avait rendue plus aigrie encore qu'auparavant. Le médecin avait rencontré un ex d'Isaline et il avait dit à cette dernière que, elle aussi, elle n'était pas bien fute-fute non plus : elle s'était amourachée d'un homme au point de lui prêter une certaine somme d'argent qu'il ne lui avait jamais rendue.

Autant dire que la patronne prit très mal ce qu'il disait. Le médecin avait une façon de dire les choses qui lui faisait sentir qu'elle n'était qu'une conne qui s'était faite avoir par un homme. Sans oublier que, dans la colère, il avait insinué que, en plus, elle avait essayé d'avoir un enfant de façon clandestine, tant elle était désespérée. La colère et un reste de douleur avait animé Rémi, qui malgré tout, gardait toujours un sentiment de souffrance dans son cœur quand on évoquait l'amant de son ex-femme, qui avait détruit l'équilibre de sa vie et qui l'avait mené à faire une dépression suite à son divorce. Les tensions qu'il vivait à l'hôpital et le franc-parler d'Isaline avaient eu raison de lui et il s'était emporté.

Sans un mot, le regard brûlant de colère et la bouche réduite à une ligne blanche, Isaline avait tourné les talons et s'en était allée. Il avait essayé de la rappeler, Allan aussi. Mais elle ne répondait pas, et quand ils parvenaient à tomber sur une voix humaine, à savoir celle de Harry et Nymph', on leur répondait à tous les deux que la patronne n'était pas là. Mais il n'y avait pas assez de conviction dans leur voix pour que leurs propos tiennent vraiment la route.

Honnêtement, Rémi s'en voulait de son éclat. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'énerver de la sorte et tenir de pareils propos. Il y avait déjà eu quelques disputes entre eux, des broutilles, mais jamais d'éclat. Et il y avait deux jours, ils s'étaient embrouillés de façon assez sévère, sur des sujets qui fâchent. Enfin, surtout concernant Isaline. Le médecin savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler de la sorte concernant ses ex et son désir d'avoir un enfant, mais il avait voulu défendre Ségolène qui avait souffert de cet échec retentissant, à la fois sur le plan émotionnel, mais aussi familial : elle avait tenté de reconstruire quelque chose avec un autre homme et, au final, ses parents ne manquaient pas de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle avait été stupide.

Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il connaissait Isaline mais il en avait assez vu pour comprendre comment elle fonctionnait, et il savait parfaitement qu'elle était rancunière. Peut-être lui pardonnerait-elle sur le coup, mais elle mettrait du temps à apaiser ses sentiments tumultueux. Isaline était quelqu'un qui gardait tout dans sa tête et qui prenait sur elle-même pour avancer. Savoir que son pardon ne serait pas réellement accepté par celle qu'il aimait et la culpabilité ne motivaient pas vraiment Rémi à aller la retrouver à sa boutique.

Pourtant, il n'avait guère le choix : il l'avait promis à Allan, et en plus, il avait vraiment envie de la revoir. Cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux pesait sur son esprit, il avait l'habitude d'entendre sa voix au moins une fois dans la journée, le plus souvent au téléphone, et ne plus lui parler ni écouter son rapide débit de paroles et son rire engendrait un manque en lui. Il l'aimait, et son besoin de la voir était plus fort encore qu'aux premiers jours.

Alors Rémi rangea ses affaires et prit sa voiture, allant chercher son fils chez eux. Il le trouva en train de faire ses devoirs de physique devant la télévision, écrivant de façon maladroite des résultats sur son cahier. Les cours de Draco portaient leurs fruits, Allan avait considérablement évolué en mathématiques, mais il y avait certaines choses en physique et chimie qu'il avait du mal à assimiler.

En fait, depuis qu'il fréquentait Isaline, Rémi avait la sensation que son fils unique se sentait mieux dans sa peau. Ce n'était pas seulement grâce à Isaline, elle n'avait fait aucun miracle, mais le fait que son père se soit trouvé quelqu'un et qu'il soit parvenu à créer une sorte d'équilibre dans sa vie avait des répercussions sur Allan. Il appréciait beaucoup Isaline et les cours qu'il prenait avec Draco lui permettait de moins se prendre la tête avec des histoires stupides et de mûrir un peu : ses parents étaient séparés, souvent en désaccord, mais la vie continuait et il pouvait encore lui arriver de jolies choses. Harry en faisait notamment partie.

C'était quelque chose qui lui échappait, d'ailleurs, pensait Rémi tout en conduisant sa voiture. Tout de suite, Allan s'était rapproché de Harry, s'accrochant à lui comme un petit frère exigeant. Il adorait quand Harry passait de temps en temps le chercher au collège en moto ou le baladait dans Paris. Quand ils dînaient tous ensemble, l'adolescent passait son temps auprès du tatoueur qui agissait avec lui avec tolérance et un incroyable calme. Rémi pensait, à juste titre, que Harry était un jeune adulte qui parvenait à comprendre le langage d'Allan et à répondre à ses attentes, sur plusieurs points, comme la musique par exemple.

Le plus étonnant dans cette histoire, c'était que Harry soit homosexuel et que cela ne gêne pas l'adolescent le moins du monde. Allan l'avait assez bien accepté mais Rémi savait, par Isaline, qu'il avait eu une conversation avec le tatoueur qui avait remis les points sur les i, d'une certaine façon : ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait les hommes qu'il allait sauter sur l'adolescent, et ce n'était pas une maladie. Une fois cela réglé, Allan avait continué à avoir le même comportement qu'à l'accoutumé et, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il ne se gênait pas à parler de seins et de fesses avec Harry, qui semblait être un bon Dr Love. Il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine, lui avait-il glissé, las…

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans la rue. Comme à son habitude, Rémi voulut se garer devant la porte du garage, mais une voiture se trouvait justement à cette place. Pendant un instant, il se demanda qui pouvait bien se trouver là. Enfin, il se retrouvait donc obligé à faire le tour, il se gara donc dans une petite rue et ils allèrent à la boutique.

Enfin… Ils voulurent y aller. Mais quand ils furent en mesure d'apercevoir la vitrine, de l'autre côté de la rue, ils furent les spectateurs d'une scène aussi ahurissante qu'effrayante.

Un homme vêtu d'un sweet-shirt gris perle et une casquette sur la tête se tenait devant la vitrine, les mains dans les poches. Soudain, une furie blonde surgit de la porte vitrée et se jeta presque sur lui, faisant de grands gestes, le visage brouillé par la fureur et les dents serrées. L'homme voulut répliquer, voulant faire face à cette femme qui se trouvait être Isaline, mais sans qu'il ne puisse le voir, le poing de la patronne s'abattit sur sa joue.

Rémi réagit quand il entendit l'homme crier de douleur. Il prit son fils par le bras et le tira, mais le temps qu'il arrive, Isaline avait déjà collé un autre coup de poing à l'inconnu et un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Puis, hors d'elle, elle l'avait pris par le col et lui avait dit, entre ses dents et en anglais, que si jamais il remettait les pieds ici, elle le tuerait. Rémi posa une main ferme sur son épaule, lui ordonnant de le lâcher. Elle le fit, repoussant son amant. Elle lui coula un regard ténébreux, les yeux brillants de colère, avant de se retourner vers l'inconnu à qui elle donna un méchant coup de pied. Il se barra en courant.

En colère, Rémi lui ordonna de lui dire pourquoi elle avait fait ça, pourquoi elle s'en était pris à cet homme de cette manière, le frappant sans ménagement et lui hurlant qu'elle le tuerait si jamais il revenait. Derrière lui, Allan regardait la tatoueuse avec des yeux de merlan fris, bouche bée.

Isaline ignora superbement son amant et rentra dans la boutique, Rémi sur les talons. Nymph' se tordait les mains, le visage apeuré. Isaline hurla.

« Harry Potter ! Viens ici immédiatement, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Elle serrait les dents, les poings, le corps tendu à l'extrême et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Furieux d'être ainsi ignoré, Rémi lui saisit l'épaule mais Isaline le repoussa à nouveau et lui ordonna de se tirer de là.

« Hors de question !

- Va-t-en ! Je veux pas de toi dans mes pattes ! Harry Potter ! Descends immédiatement ! Cria-t-elle en allant vers la porte menant à l'arrière-boutique.

- Isaline, arrête ! Fit Nymph' en la retenant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? »

A l'instant même où le regard noir d'Isaline se posa sur elle, Nymph' regretta de l'avoir retenue. Ses foudres étaient dirigées uniquement sur Harry, qui s'était réfugié à l'étage, sûrement dans sa chambre. A présent, c'était vers elle que la colère était tournée. Plus tard, Nymphadora penserait que ce serait arrivé d'un moment à l'autre, de toute façon. Mais en cet instant, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré que ça arrive plus tard.

« T'étais au courant, hein ? Tu le savais ! Tu savais que cet enculé était là ! Tu le savais, hein ? »

Isaline fit deux pas vers elle et, apeurée, Nymph' recula de deux pas, les doigts tordus par la nervosité, son corps un peu recroquevillé en signe de peur et de soumission. Rémi s'interposa, sentant qu'un coup allait venir, mais Isaline ne semblait pas décidée à frapper.

Ou, du moins, pas physiquement.

Car ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on faisait du mal aux gens.

Les mots, les regards… cela faisait bien plus mal.

« Réponds-moi !

- Oui…

- Et tu m'as rien dit ! T'as fait comme l'autre fois, tu m'as tout caché ! Putain ! Vous me faites tous chier, avec vos histoires à la con ! Vous me faites chier, vous me pourrissez la vie, avec vos emmerdes ! Vous entendez ? Vous ne faites que m'apporter des emmerdes ! »

Isaline Anderson ne se contrôlait plus. Elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même, de ses paroles. Elle était hors d'elle, dans un état de rage impressionnant. Au moindre faux pas, Nymph' savait qu'un coup volerait. Et le pire, dans tout cela, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas que de la colère dans ses yeux. Il y avait aussi une sorte de souffrance, de trahison, dans ses yeux brillants et assombris par la rage.

Puis, Isaline regarda Nymph' droit dans les yeux et lui dit que si jamais elle lui refaisait des cachotteries, elle lui referait le portait, au point que même sa mère si elle était encore en vie ne pourrait pas le reconnaître. La tatoueuse blêmit en entendant ces mots.

La patronne leva ensuite les yeux vers le plafond et hurla à Harry, sa voix partant dans les aigus, qu'il n'était qu'un petit con ingrat qui passait sa vie à se foutre dans des emmerdes et que c'était elle qui payait les pots cassés. Rémi voulut la calmer mais elle le repoussa encore une fois, de façon assez violente. Du moins pour lui, car s'il n'avait pas été son amant, il se serait retrouvé dans les armoires.

Une dernière fois, Isaline lui ordonna de s'en aller, sinon elle le jetait elle-même dehors. Non, elle n'avait aucune explication à donner, cette histoire ne le regardait pas. Tant pis s'il faisait la gueule, qu'importe ce qu'il pensait d'elle, tout cela ne le regardait absolument pas, ni lui, ni Allan. Alors qu'il s'en aille et qu'il la laisse régler ses problèmes.

Qu'importe qu'il s'énerve, qu'il la traite de brute, qu'il lui dise qu'elle pouvait risquer gros. Qu'importe qu'il crie, qu'il lui dise qu'elle devrait avoir honte de son comportement, qu'elle n'avait pas à insulter ainsi Nymph' et son neveu.

Qu'importe.

Il n'était pas concerné.

Il ne savait rien.

**OoO**

Les cris avaient cessé depuis longtemps. Plus personne ne toquait à sa porte. Il n'entendait plus la voix de crécelle d'Isaline, celle plus calme de Sirius, celle timide de Nymph'.

Harry n'entendait plus rien.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer.

Evidemment, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose de la part d'Isaline quand elle avait vu Cédric devant la vitrine de la boutique. Harry savait qu'il était là depuis un petit bout de temps, de l'autre côté de la rue, et il ne savait par quelle folie il avait osé venir jusqu'à la vitrine, assez pour que la patronne le voie.

Elle l'avait frappé, violement, tandis que Harry fuyait dans sa chambre. Au moment même où Isaline comprit qui se trouvait devant la vitrine, elle avait tourné la tête vers Harry.

D'abord, un regard suppliant. Pas apeuré, surpris, énervé.

Suppliant.

Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça…

Et puis furieux.

Tu m'as tout caché.

Le temps qu'elle sorte de la boutique, il était monté dans sa chambre et s'il était enfermé à clé. Puis, il l'avait entendue hurler. Sa voix faisait presque trembler les murs. A croire que tous les objets de la maison écoutaient ce qu'elle racontait.

Elle l'avait insulté, sous l'effet de la colère. C'était sans doute ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Qu'elle l'ait insulté. Elle ne le faisait jamais, même quand elle était en colère. La fureur avait guidé ses mots, et une sorte de souffrance, aussi.

Harry lui avait tout caché. Il ne lui avait pas dit que Cédric était dans le coin, et pourtant, il savait très bien à quel point sa maman avait souffert de ce long mois loin de lui, où elle n'avait cessé de le chercher tout en se posant mille questions, repoussant sans cesse ses doutes : était-il consentant, s'était-il sauvé avec Cédric Diggory ? Et elle craignait le retour de Cédric pour ça, parce qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu autrefois se reproduise, qu'on lui prenne son enfant et qu'on lui fasse du mal. Elle avait eu tant de peine à le remettre d'aplomb, abandonnant tout pour qu'il aille mieux, son pays, ses attaches… Elle avait tant fait pour lui…

Et elle ne voulait plus jamais qu'il ait mal, qu'il soit dans cet état de dépression sans fin, qu'il ait peur du noir, des espaces réduits, qu'il cesse de manger, de bouger…

Plus jamais…

Jamais…

Les cris avaient cessés. On avait cessé de taper à sa porte aussi. Un silence de mort régnait dans la maison. Finalement, Harry choisit. Ou, plutôt, son corps fit le choix.

Il pleura.

**OoO**

Draco appela à nouveau.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Harry Potter, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, donc laissez moi un message ou alors rappelez-moi. A plus ! »

Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne laissa pas de message.

**OoO**

Le réveil sonna. De façon purement automatique, Harry appuya dessus, sa main molle se posant sur l'appareil. Il était réveillé depuis un bon bout de temps, ayant eu du mal à s'endormir à cause des évènements passés la veille, et son sommeil était trop léger pour tenir jusqu'au matin. Il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis qu'Isaline était sortie de la boutique, il n'était pas allé manger, ni rien. Son corps semblait avoir été mis en pause. C'était sans doute à cause de la peur de croiser sa tante dans le couloir.

Pourtant, il devait se résigner. Son corps avait des besoins qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer, il dut donc se lever, la peur au ventre, et déverrouiller la porte de sa chambre. Le couloir était silencieux, tout comme le rez-de-chaussée. Pas de musique dans la cuisine, ni de bruit de casseroles. Toujours aussi tendu, Harry alla dans la salle de bain et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une serviette autour des hanches. Il s'habilla dans sa chambre, puis retourna dans la salle d'eau pour mettre ses boucles d'oreilles, glissant des anneaux argentés dans les trous. Ses mains tremblaient un peu.

Une fois relativement calmé, Harry descendit au rez-de-chaussée et entra dans la cuisine. Il y trouva sa tante déjà assise à table, enveloppée d'un peignoir couleur pêche qui dévoilait ses cuisses à peine cachée par sa nuisette, les mains sur la tasse portée à ses lèvres. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu descendre ni entrer dans la pièce. Elle ne fit pas plus attention à lui quand sa chaise racla sur le sol et qu'il s'y assit, prenant son bol de chocolat chaud pour le boire, ou quand il se mit à manger ses tartines beurrées.

C'était une sorte de rituel, et ce depuis qu'il était enfant. La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé chez Isaline, le lendemain de son arrivée chez elle, il avait trouvé un bol de chocolat et du pain grillé tartiné de beurre devant sa chaise. Et il avait beau avoir grandi, c'était une habitude qu'avait prise Isaline de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner de la sorte et Harry, parfois avec gêne, se rendait compte qu'il avait l'impression qui lui manquait quelque chose s'il n'avait pas tout cela le matin. A Londres, il n'avait pas toujours eu l'occasion de se préparer ce genre de petit-déjeuner, encore moins au Cap d'Agde, et il avait ressenti ce manque.

C'était une habitude, un rituel. Quelque chose auquel s'accrocher, immuable. Un geste qui lui serra la gorge et piqua ses yeux. Harry dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. En soi, c'était stupide de s'émouvoir de la sorte. Et pourtant, il serrait les dents pour tenter de contrôler ses émotions.

Isaline était quelqu'un de profondément gentil qui pensait aux autres avant de penser elle-même, qu'importent ses défauts. Mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne digérait pas : les cachotteries et la trahison. Et elle savait mieux que quiconque comment faire mal : une personne normale aurait boudé en ne lui préparant pas son petit-déjeuner, mais elle, elle le faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et ce sans lui parler ni lui adresser le moindre regard, comme s'il n'était pas avec elle dans cette cuisine, alors qu'elle avait fait chauffer son lait et griller son pain.

Gestes banals, comme des pics enfoncés dans son cœur…

Harry mangea en silence, sans oser parler. Isaline regardait le mur en face d'elle, son bol, ses propres tartines. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, elle se leva et prit la vaisselle pour l'emmener au lavabo. Harry débarrassa la table, puis sortit de la cuisine, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Voulant s'aérer un peu la tête, il prit la laisse de Liloute et appela la petite chienne qui se fit un plaisir de le suivre dehors. Quand il revint de la balade, Nymph' était arrivée et ouvrait la boutique avec la patronne.

En silence.

Harry les aida, comme tous les jours. Toujours les mêmes gestes un peu répétitifs, mais toujours dans le silence pesant qui entourait Isaline. Nymph' essaya de lui parler, mais la patronne l'ignorait superbement. Il n'y avait pas de trace de colère sur son visage ni dans ses yeux, juste de l'indifférence, comme si elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Un peu comme Luna. Naturelle, silencieuse, les yeux parfois dans le vague.

Et la bouche close.

Isaline ne prononça ses premiers de la journée qu'avec l'arrivée de son premier client, avec lequel elle se montra aussi joviale qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry et Nymph' voulurent faire bonne figure, mais c'était dur. Ils n'étaient pas comme elle, ils ne parvenaient pas à faire abstraction de tout, de ce silence pesant, du fait qu'elle ne leur avait pas parlé ni ne les avait embrassés. Isaline avait caché sa colère derrière ce masque d'indifférence qui faisait un mal de chien, et Harry et Nymph' s'efforçaient de cacher leur tristesse et leurs remords derrière un sourire factice.

Ils étaient fautifs, dans le fond. Mais l'attitude de celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur mère leur faisait bien trop de mal. Le jeune homme avait agi de cette façon en pensant qu'il pourrait gérer sa colère, si elle devait éclater, mais avec le temps, il avait oublié à quel point il était dépendant des attentions d'Isaline, de son regard, de sa voix, de ses baisers sur ses joues quand il se levait le matin. Et Nymph' avait tant souffert dans sa vie que perdre l'affection de cette femme à peine quelques heures était presque une torture…

A midi, le silence revint dans la boutique. A nouveau, Nymph' voulut engager la conversation, demanda à Isaline d'arrêter de leur faire la tête, en lui disant qu'elle était vraiment désolée de lui avoir tout caché, et que Harry s'en voulait. Mais malgré tout ce que la tatoueuse pouvait dire, Isaline demeurait murée dans son silence, sans les regarder, du moins pas dans les yeux, servant le repas et mangeant son assiette en ouvrant la bouche seulement pour avaler un aliment.

Au final, Nymph' s'énerva, les larmes au bord des yeux. Ce n'était pas grave, tout ça, il ne s'était rien passé ! Oui, Cédric était venu devant la boutique, oui, il avait déjà vu Harry, oui, ils avaient discuté tous les deux. Mais objectivement, rien de mal ne s'était passé, il n'avait pas fait de mal à Harry et toute la violence dont elle avait fait preuve ne rimait à rien. Mais il fallait croire que sa patronne s'était mise de la cire dans les oreilles, car elle ne réagit à aucun mot. Pas même quand Nymph', s'emportant, lui dit que Rémi devait être furieux après elle en voyant son comportement de voyou, se servant de ses poings et gueulant après Harry.

L'après-midi se poursuivit dans une atmosphère encore plus tendue. Harry en venait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu qu'elle pousse une gueulante, ou plutôt s'il n'aurait pas dû lui ouvrir sa porte la veille pour l'écouter l'enguirlander. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à supporter son attitude aussi blessante que vexante, qui aurait pu paraître ridicule si ça ne faisait pas aussi mal.

Le soir, Nymph' quitta la boutique sur les nerfs et sans adresser la parole ni à Isaline ni à Harry. Elle passerait une sale soirée, c'était certain. Quant à Harry, il subit son troisième repas de la journée, mâchant ses aliments qui semblaient être du carton pate ente ses dents, durs à avaler et sans le moindre goût, ses yeux baisés vers son assiette.

Puis, il remonta à l'étage, se lava, se coucha dans son lit et regarda son portable, pour constater qu'il avait reçu dix-huit SMS, dont un de Draco, qui lui demandait pourquoi il ne lui donnait aucune nouvelle. Allongé dans son lit, Harry lui répondit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il l'appellerait le lendemain. Il reçut rapidement une réponse : qu'avait-il ? Alors le tatoueur ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de lui renvoyer un message : il lui raconterait tout le lendemain, ça valait mieux. Draco lui envoya un dernier SMS, auquel Harry ne répondit pas, qui lui disait de venir le chercher le lendemain après-midi.

Cela fait, le brun éteignit la lumière et se blottit dans ses couvertures, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Il se sentait fatigué, nerveux et il avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa journée dans le brouillard. Il se rappelait à peine de ce qu'il avait fait. Il dut faire un effort pour se remémorer les tatouages qu'il avait pratiqués : il avait poursuivit une fresque morbide sur le bras d'un motard, tatoué des étoiles les bras d'un jeune homme et, dans l'arrière-boutique, poursuivit le tatouage d'un hamburger sur la fesse droite d'un homme particulièrement velu. En somme, il avait eu une longue journée et bien chargée. Mais ses souvenirs étaient assez vagues, ces quelques heures semblaient avoir duré des années.

Il resta éveillé très tard, tentant de calmer son cœur et cette colère mêlée à la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Cédric Diggory. Il avait tant peur de lui et de ce qui s'était passé des années auparavant, et pourtant, il avait voulu jouer les héros en cachant ses sentiments et en allant le voir. Il le regrettait amèrement quand il constatait à quel point cette journée avait été difficile, à quel point il avait été stupide de voir affronter une peur presque viscérale tout seul, alors qu'il avait une famille et des amis pour l'aider.

Il avait Draco, aussi. Draco qui lui manquait, et qui devait se demander ce qu'il devenait, à ne pas lui donner de nouvelles.

Draco qu'il avait envie de serrer dans ses bras, d'embrasser…

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux clos. Il serra les dents, le corps tendu, tentant en vain de retenir les sanglots qui secouèrent doucement son corps.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il entendit le bruit mou et léger de pieds nus effleurant la moquette de sa chambre. Puis sa couette se soulever et un corps se glisser dans son lit.

Un bras autour de sa taille. Un souffle dans ses cheveux.

Harry se retourna et se blottit contre sa tante qui l'accueillit contre elle, alors que ses sanglots se faisaient plus bruyants. Elle embrassa son front, caressa ses cheveux. Toute la tension semblait s'écouler de lui, à mesure que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Harry était redevenu un enfant, un petit garçon qui se réfugiait dans les bras de sa maman, savourant la chaleur de son corps, humant l'odeur de son cou et de ses cheveux.

« Tu avais peur.

- Oui.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Je voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Tu voulais affronter tes peurs. Mais on efface pas ce genre de traumatisme, Harry. Surtout seul.

- Voulais pas que tu t'énerves…

- Je suis furieuse. Mais je prends sur moi, parce que tu n'es pas bien. »

C'était toujours pareil, de toute façon. Harry serra les dents.

« Tu vas avoir des problèmes…

- C'est lui qui en aura si jamais il remet les pieds ici.

- Rémi…

- On s'en fout de ça. Pour le moment, c'est toi le plus important. Et personne d'autre. »

Harry ferma les yeux.

Il était redevenu un enfant.

Un petit garçon.

Que sa maman venait réconforter…

**OoO**

Le réveil sonna, et comme la veille, il fut éteint par la main molle et lasse d'une personne déjà réveillée depuis un moment.

En effet, Harry et Isaline étaient réveillés depuis un bon moment et ils avaient discuté, tous les deux. Harry lui avait parlé à cœur ouvert et sa tante l'avait écouté, tentant de le calmer en lui disant que tout irait bien. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait du mal à se calmer, trop inquiet pour ça.

La violence d'Isaline l'inquiétait : elle s'était battue contre Cédric sans le moindre remord, le frappant en le menaçant de le tuer si jamais il s'approchait encore une fois de la boutique. Le voir avait été comme un coup de jus pour elle, la tatoueuse n'avait pu rester le cul sur sa chaise. Isaline avait vécu dans la rue, d'une certaine manière : son père avait d'autres choses à faire que de la surveiller toute la journée et il lui était arrivé dans sa jeunesse de se frotter à des hommes plus costauds qu'elle dans des bagarres de gamins, auxquelles Sirius et James avaient participé, plus ou moins de leur gré. La tatoueuse ne faisait donc pas partie de ces gens qui savaient discuter en serrant les dents ou avec calme, ou encore qui restait dans leur coin à ruminer en silence. Elle était de celles qui réagissaient au quart de tour sans réfléchir, guidée par ses émotions. Avec le temps, elle s'était assagie, mais à ce moment-là, son seul désir avait été de casser ce joli visage de salopard…

Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Cédric répliquerait, mais sa tante soutenait qu'il n'avait pas une grande marge de manœuvre. Elle parvenait à dormir sur ses deux oreilles sans penser une seule seconde que Cédric oserait porter plainte ou l'attaquer de quelque manière que ce soit. Il n'était pas stupide : le fait qu'il rôde dans le quartier constituait déjà une infraction, et si jamais ça se savait, cela passerait très mal auprès des autorités. Déjà, Isaline était étonnée qu'il ait pu quitter l'Angleterre aussi rapidement et sans que personne ne le retienne, mais elle ne savait évidemment pas s'il était seul ou accompagné.

Cela dit, elle n'était guère inquiète sur ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, à elle, mais par contre, elle était bien moins sereine concernant Harry.

En vérité, Isaline partageait ses inquiétudes concernant lui-même et Draco. Evidemment, Cédric finirait pas découvrir que Harry était en couple et cela passerait sans doute mal, sauf s'il l'avait oublié, mais aucun des deux ne parierait un centime là-dessus. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire : Harry ne pouvait pas sortir seul, il ne s'en sentait tout simplement plus capable, et il n'allait quand même pas arrêter de vivre à cause d'un enfoiré pareil.

Mais avant de penser à cela, il fallait que Harry en parle à Draco. Il ne lui donnait plus de nouvelles depuis quelques temps, le blond devait sérieusement se poser des questions, mais avec ses révisions et les partiels qu'il passait actuellement, c'était évident qu'il avait autre chose à penser. Nous étions jeudi, et le lendemain, Draco n'avait pas d'examens mais un cours, vu que ses partiels se déroulaient sur deux semaines. C'était l'explication qu'il lui avait donné en lui expliquant son emploi du temps la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller le cueillir à sa faculté et lui raconter tout ça, en demeurant assez calme pour faire face à ses foudres. Nul doute que Draco digérerait difficilement cette nouvelle, surtout que Harry le lui avait caché longtemps. Ce matin, Isaline s'était montrée compréhensive envers lui, mais la journée de la veille avait été horrible pour Harry qui, sans ça, ne lui aurait pas dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Avec Draco, ce serait complètement différent, et il le savait.

Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, Harry se retrouvait dans l'entrée de sa maison, habillé de façon correcte et non débraillée comme d'habitude. Il fut soulagé en ne voyant pas Cédric au pas de sa porte. Néanmoins, le tatoueur fonça vers le garage pour prendre sa moto et rouler jusqu'à la faculté de son petit ami qui lui manquait comme jamais.

Comme souvent, Harry arriva en avance devant l'université, devant laquelle il attendit patiemment, à demi assis sur sa moto. Il toucha sa poche mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas son portable. Il allait donc attendre dix minutes, si ce n'était plus, sans rien faire de ses dix doigts. Il n'aimait pas vraiment attendre. En fait, Harry n'aimait pas attendre Draco devant sa faculté car il savait qu'il prenait toujours son temps pour sortir et voir tous ces étudiants passer en le regardant lui donnait une étrange sensation au ventre.

Par moments, il se disait qu'il pourrait reprendre ses études et arriver au même niveau que ces étudiants qui rigolaient, révisaient ou allaient boire un café dans le bar du coin. Il n'en ressentait pas du tout la motivation, il aimait son travail et sa vie, mais par moments, il se disait qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose et que sa vie aurait pu être très différente de ce qu'elle était actuellement.

Néanmoins, s'il avait été étudiant, il n'aurait certainement pas éprouvé autant de plaisir en voyant son petit ami venir vers lui, la démarche lente, presque calculée, tiré à quatre épingles. Il n'aurait pas savouré cette vision de la même manière et leurs rapports auraient été bien différents.

Harry était persuadé qu'il aurait ressenti une sorte de complexe d'infériorité. Il était loin d'être bête mais son niveau s'était toujours situé dans la moyenne, tandis que Draco faisait partie d'une sorte d'élite. S'il avait été étudiant, il était certain qu'à un moment donné il y aurait eu des comparaisons, des remarques du fait que Harry était un élève moyen qui ne travaillait pas avec l'acharnement de son petit ami. Cependant, Harry était tatoueur, il avait peu de diplômes et n'était pas impressionné par le cerveau d'Einstein de son petit ami et ce n'était pas le genre du blond de vouloir l'impressionner avec son intelligence. Les rapports étaient bien différents car, question études, Harry était assez désintéressé, même s'il écoutait toujours Draco d'une oreille attentive.

Quand le blond fut devant lui, Harry déglutit mais parvint à esquisser un petit sourire, auquel Draco ne répondit pas, le scrutant de son regard acéré, cherchant quelque chose dans le visage tendu de Harry. A croire qu'il lisait dans ses yeux et sur ses traits. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et dans le fond, Harry n'avait pas envie de le contredire : il était là pour tout lui raconter.

« Bonjour, Draco, dit Harry. Tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour, le salua à son tour le blond, suspicieux. Mieux depuis que je te vois. Mais toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Ça fait plusieurs jours que ça ne va pas, avoua le brun en soupirant.

- Mais tu ne m'as rien dit.

- J'en ai parlé à personne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne voulais inquiéter personne, tout simplement.

- J'espère que tu as conscience que je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi, Harry Potter, dit Draco d'une voix froide et traînante qui donna des frissons désagréables à Harry. Et que je ne suis pas du tout de bonne humeur.

- Ça se voit, pas la peine de le dire… »

Harry baissa les yeux, coupable. Draco passait ses partiels cette semaine, il avait le nez plongé dans ses cahiers et ses bouquins, à réviser sans relâche des choses qu'il connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts. Harry ne voulait pas le déranger et Draco était trop pris par ses révisions la semaine précédente pour penser à son petit ami de façon concrète. Autant dire que ce long silence inhabituel avait de quoi le perturber, surtout quand il voyait Harry avouer aussi facilement qu'il lui avait caché quelque chose.

« Où va-t-on ?

- Où tu veux, mais pas chez moi. On peut passer la nuit ensemble ? Demanda Harry de façon naturelle, sachant que ça ne passerait pas comme une lettre à la poste.

- C'est étonnant venant de ta part, ça, fit Draco en haussant un sourcil. Tu es plutôt du genre à m'inviter dormir chez toi. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Harry ? Tu t'es disputé avec ta tante ? »

Si ce n'était que ça… Il aurait préféré une bonne vieille dispute à ce qu'il vivait actuellement…

« Draco, j'ai pas envie d'en parler ici. »

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se jaugèrent du regard. Draco sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, mais il était d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était pas à quelques pas de sa fac qu'il devait parler des problèmes de Harry avec le principal concerné. Il décida donc de mettre son casque sur sa tête et de monter derrière le tatoueur. Tandis qu'il le faisait, Harry eut un regard amer : ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés, et Draco n'avait eu aucun geste, aucun regard affectif envers lui. A peine se connaissaient-ils…

Le trajet ne fut guère long. Harry conduisait un peu trop vite et nerveusement. Le contact de Draco, son corps contre son dos le brûlait de façon désagréable. Il avait envie de se poser dans un coin et de lui parler face-à-face, au lieu de rouler, les yeux fixes sur la route, avec son petit ami silencieux contre lui. Draco dut sentir sa nervosité, ou du moins il remarqua que le tatoueur roulait trop vite, car une de ses mains, posée sur sa taille, glissa sur sa cuisse et la caressa doucement.

Calme-toi.

**OoO**

Le temps s'était quelque peu refroidi. Il faisait un peu plus chaud qu'en Angleterre, qu'il avait quittée un jour où il pleuvait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas vraiment satisfaisant comme température. Néanmoins, c'était un bon prétexte pour porter un blouson. Avec sa casquette et ses lunettes, il était méconnaissable.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il s'habillerait de cette façon un jour, mais il n'avait guère le choix s'il voulait passer inaperçu dans le coin. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, même si le ciel n'était pas assez ensoleillé pour cela, mais il n'avait pas non plus le choix : Isaline ne l'avait pas loupé et il préférait qu'on évite de voir les coups qu'il avait reçus au visage.

Cédric Diggory savait qu'il avait été stupide de venir devant la boutique. Il ne connaissait suffisamment cette femme pour savoir qu'elle réagirait au quart de tour et il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre elle. Il savait que le mal qu'il pourrait lui faire lui serait rendu au centuple, à l'aide d'avocats, d'amendes et peut-être encore de prison. Ses connaissances en droit étaient limitées, et après avoir passé tant de temps enfermé, il envisageait le pire.

Si Marcus Flint avait été là, il l'aurait traité de fou. Mais ce salopard l'avait abandonné pour aller fricoter avec Olivier Dubois. Et lui qui pensait que c'était un ami fiable… Il n'aurait pas dû jouer avec ses sentiments. Cédric savait très bien ce que Marcus ressentait pour lui, et quand il l'avait compris, deux stratégies s'offraient à lui pour le garder comme ami : être indifférent ou lui laisser ses illusions. Le jeune homme avait eu peur que son ami se détourne de lui, sachant qu'il n'aurait rien à tirer de Cédric, et à trop jouer avec lui, Marcus avait fini par claquer la porte.

Dommage. Cédric l'aimait bien. C'était quelqu'un de stupide, laid et discret, mais c'était aussi quelqu'un de fidèle et d'entier, qui était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour lui. Et s'il avait été là, Marcus l'aurait traité de fou. Quelle idée de revenir ici, près de la boutique d'Isaline Anderson, alors qu'elle lui avait déjà collé une, le menaçant de façon peu équivoque ?

Cédric ne pouvait pas rester dans sa chambre d'hôtel, avec les autres, et attendre comme un crétin que les jours passent. Il devait voir Harry au plus vite et discuter vraiment avec lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait peur de lui, au contraire, il voulait vraiment le rassurer, lui prouver que sa présence n'avait rien de nuisible dans sa vie, mais pour cela, Cédric devait lui parler, assis sur une chaise et devant une table, buvant ou mangeant quelque chose.

Alors, discrètement, il arriva dans le quartier, à bord d'une voiture de location. Quand il allait passer dan la rue derrière la boutique, où se trouvait la porte d'entrée, une moto noire et verte déboula. Cédric reconnut le véhicule de Harry, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vue en vrai : en faisant des recherches sur lui, il avait appris qu'il possédait une moto comme celle-ci. Alors Cédric, voyant là une chance de pouvoir lui parler en dehors du quartier, le suivit en voiture. Il se demanda pendant un long moment où il allait, le parvenant à le suivre d'assez près pour ne pas le perdre mais pas trop pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité d'une faculté de sciences. Cédric se gara en retrait, de façon à voir Harry de là où il était sans que lui ne fasse attention à sa voiture, qu'il n'avait de toute façon jamais vue. Harry attendit un bon moment, se triturant les doigts, appuyé sur sa moto. Cédric le trouva incroyablement sexy ainsi, la tête légèrement baissée vers ses mains, ses cheveux ébouriffés comme toujours, parsemés de mèches bordeaux, ses lunettes rondes posées sur son nez.

Puis, quelque chose clocha. Un jeune homme blond s'avançait vers lui. Ils se regardaient. Cédric reconnut l'homme de la voiture qui avait ramenée Harry chez lui, un jour, avec d'autres amis. Ils rentraient de vacances, semblait-il. Quand le blond fut devant Harry, il le regarda de haut, un peu froidement, et Harry semblait culpabiliser de quelque chose. Dans sa voiture, Cédric fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant anormalement vite.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis le blond mit son casque et monta derrière Harry sur la moto. Quand ce dernier démarra, Cédric le suivit et fut de plus en plus surpris par le chemin qu'ils prenaient, surtout quand il vit les allées bordées de grosses maisons où il y avait peu de circulation. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une villa et Harry coupa le moteur. Son ami descendit du véhicule. Cédric, roulant loin d'eux, eut le temps de s'arrêter et de se garer devant une maison. Quand il leva les yeux, après avoir regardé derrière et coupé le contact, il eut une vision d'horreur qui paralysa tout son corps.

Le blond se pencha vers Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et Harry ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il sembla répondre au baiser. Il venait de retirer son casque, encore assis sur sa moto, et le blond tenait son propre casque, penché vers lui, habillé de façon classe, beaucoup trop par rapport au tatoueur.

Puis, Harry se leva et passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond, se blottissant contre lui. L'autre l'accueillit, sans grande démonstration de tendresse, mais il referma ses bras sur lui.

Ça faisait mal.

Cédric avait mal.

Il avait envie de pleurer. De frapper. De crier.

Il avait envie de sortir de la voiture, de courir sur le trottoir, de chopper la tête trop parfaite de ce blondinet et de l'écraser contre le béton.

Il avait envie de les séparer, de hurler à Harry qu'il l'aimait, de lui demander pourquoi…

Envie de s'enfuir, de démarrer la voiture, se s'arracher à cette vue…

Pourtant, il resta là, comme un con, à regarder son ex petit ami rentrer sa moto dans la demeure de l'étudiant.

**OoO**

Quand ils entrèrent dans la propriété de Draco, la nervosité de Harry s'accrut. La tension qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Draco s'était apaisée, pas de beaucoup, mais un peu tout de même. Cependant, la perspective de rencontrer les parents de Draco à un moment où, précisément, il fuyait les contraintes les plus minimes, le rendait plus que nerveux. En effet, le destin avait voulu que tous deux soient présents, alors que la plupart du temps, le père de Draco n'était pas là dans l'après-midi, rentrant de ses affaires dans la soirée.

Malgré ces soirées et ces repas qu'il avait partagés avec les parents de l'étudiant, Harry ne parvenait pas à se sentir véritablement à l'aise avec eux, surtout avec Lucius Malfoy, qui n'était pas du tout le genre de personne avec qui il pouvait discuter. Il le faisait pour Draco, parce que c'était important pour lui et pour eux qu'il s'entende bien avec ses parents, mais Harry appréciait peu ce genre de moments. Il savait très bien que Lucius le testait, à sa façon, et le brun répondait de façon assez honnête, le plus possible du moins. Et même s'il se montrait aussi souriant que d'habitude, c'était une façade. Autant il parvenait à s'entendre avec Narcissa, autant il avait du mal avec Lucius…

Néanmoins, il mit tout cela de côté et embrassa les joues de Narcissa et serra franchement la main du père de Draco, avant de tendre sa veste à Mr Dobby et retirer ses chaussures. Lucius demanda à son fis de rester quelques instants, il avait deux-trois choses à lui dire. Harry monta donc les escaliers pour accéder au premier étage, où se trouvait la chambre de Draco. A présent, le brun connaissait bien le chemin.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Harry sentit un léger frisson parcourir son échine. Il ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à se faire à l'atmosphère froide de la chambre de Draco. Elle était trop pâle, trop bien rangée, ordonnée. Elle manquait de personnalité, pensait-il, et il se demandait vraiment comment Draco pouvait se sentir à l'aise dans un endroit pareil, surtout que ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde de passer de longues heures dans la chambre bordélique de son petit ami. Au contraire, il semblait aimer se glisser sous la couette rabattue rapidement sur le matelas et fouiner dans ses étagères et ses tiroirs.

Mais bon, c'était sa chambre, et d'une certaine façon, ça faisait partie de lui. Et d'eux, aussi, car ils avaient fait l'amour dans ce grand lit froid réchauffé alors par leurs corps en sueur. A cette pensée, Harry ferma les yeux de gêne, les joues un peu rougies. L'amour avec Draco était toujours intense, passionné, et il se découvrait de plus en plus un côté coquin, en accord avec le tempérament de son petit ami. Harry aimait faire l'amour, il oubliait qui il était et il savait surprendre Draco, qui ne disait pas non à ses initiatives, vorace qu'il était. Ainsi, Harry en venait à penser qu'il était heureux de n'avoir jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec un autre que lui.

Tout à ses pensées, Harry parcourut la chambre, calculant mentalement à quelle heure environ il serait chez lui. Il avait envie de passer la nuit avec Draco, juste dormir contre lui, mais pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord vu de quoi ils allaient parler. Et puis Isaline organisait une petite soirée avec Sirius et Severus, qui promettait d'être particulièrement arrosée. Il savait que sa tante voulait se changer les idées : elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Rémi qui ignorait royalement ses coups de téléphone et ses mails. Elle était parvenue à joindre Allan qui avait tenté de lui passer son père, mais ce dernier refusait de prendre le téléphone.

Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre, tout à ses pensées. Et, soudain, il le vit.

En bas. Le visage levé vers la fenêtre, à demi masqué par des lunettes noires, les mains dans les poches.

Il hurla.

**OoO**

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais je te préviens, il est hors de question que je passe toute la durée de son séjour à…

- Il n'est pas question de ça, Draco, lui répondit Lucius en soupirant. Je voudrais juste que tu te montres cordial avec lui.

- Mais il n'y a aucun problème pour moi, c'est lui qui n'arrête pas de me manquer de respect ! Il n'a jamais accepté ma bisexualité, il ne le fera pas maintenant alors que je fréquente un homme depuis six mois.

- Il faut le comprendre, Draco, tout le monde n'est pas aussi tolérant que moi, répliqua son père d'une voix ferme. J'ai accepté ta sexualité parce que tu es mon fils unique et parce que ton bonheur contribue au mien. Cependant, ton grand-père n'est pas de la même génération que moi et comme tu es homosexuel, tu vas devoir renoncer à la paternité, et ça, c'est difficile à avaler.

- Papa, arrête de le justifier, dit Draco, agacé. A partir du moment où j'ai décidé de devenir médecin, notre relation s'est dégradée. Il aurait voulu que je sois exactement comme toi, et c'est tout le contraire.

- Dans ce cas, évite-le, soupira Lucius en passant une main las sur son front. Ne parle pas de Harry…

- Il le sait, de toute façon.

- N'en parle pas, c'est tout. Fais ce que tu veux de tes journées et de tes soirées, mais je ne veux pas de disputes ici. Mon père va rester à peine trois ou quatre jours ici et je veux qu'il passe un bon séjour, sans hausser le ton contre son petit-fils. Ai-je été clair ?

- Très… »

Un hurlement.

Atténué par les murs épais.

Mais un hurlement quand même.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » S'écria Narcissa.

Tout le monde avait sursauté. Sans même réfléchir, Draco se rua hors du salon et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, ses parents sur les talons. Il défonça presque la porte de sa chambre, fermée, et trouva Harry agenouillé près de la fenêtre, la main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, des larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues. Il courut près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le calmer, mais il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Lucius et son épouse arrivèrent dans la pièce. Ils furent stupéfaits par le tableau qui se dressait devant leurs yeux : un Harry agenouillé par terre, sanglotant, dans les bras de leurs fils, qui tentait apparemment de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Quelques mots furent glissés à son oreille.

« Il est revenu. Il est en bas. »

En entendant ces paroles, Draco redressa la tête, ne sachant s'il devait être surpris, en colère ou inquiet. Il choisit les deux premières options. Serrant les dents, il jeta un regard à son père qui fronçait les sourcils, aussi perdu que sa mère, et lui montra la fenêtre.

« Il y a quelqu'un en bas ? »

A grandes enjambées, Lucius Malfoy se plaça devant la fenêtre.

« Oui, un homme avec un blouson et une casquette sur la tête. Il a des lunettes noires. Qui est-ce ?

- Il me harcèle… »

Leurs yeux tombèrent sur Harry.

« Il traîne devant la boutique… Il s'est battu avec Tata… »

Une image revint à l'esprit de Draco. Il revit Isaline se jeter sur Marcus Flint pour le rouer de coups, son visage reflétant toute la rage qui sommeillait en elle depuis trop longtemps, ses yeux brillants de colère.

Harry semblait incapable de dire un mot de plus. Il pleurait et tremblait toujours, indifférent aux caresses rassurantes de Draco, à qui la nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'un coup à la tête. Il était tout simplement sonné.

Entendant les mots de Harry, Lucius reporta ses yeux sur la fenêtre, ses mains nouées derrière son dos, et scruta la silhouette du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier réalise qu'on était vraiment en train de le mater. Il courut alors jusqu'à sa voiture. Lucius ouvrit alors la fenêtre mais il lui était impossible de voir la plaque d'immatriculation de là où il était. Néanmoins, une fois que la voiture fut hors de sa vue, il referma la fenêtre et quitta la pièce sans un mot, allant réfléchir aux mesures à prendre pour pallier à ce léger souci.

Pendant ce temps-là, Narcissa s'était baissée vers les deux garçons et avait entouré de ses bras les épaules de Harry, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Peu à peu, il se calma, mais cela prit du temps. Draco comprenait à présent pourquoi il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles : Harry avait caché à tout le monde que Cédric était ici, en France, à Paris. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, sûrement pour affronter ses peurs, sans oser en parler à personne. Et le résultat était là : Isaline avait sorti ses griffes et Draco le tenait à présent tout sanglotant dans ses bras.

**OoO**

Ils discutèrent longtemps. Ils parlèrent de Cédric, des circonstances, de cette brève discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux. Assis sur le lit de Draco, l'un contre l'autre, ils parlèrent longtemps de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui, et ce qui arriverait.

Draco se sentait menacé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait qu'il y avait un certain danger autour de lui maintenant que Cédric savait que Harry avait un petit ami. Nul doute qu'il ne tarderait pas à recevoir sa visite, ici ou à sa faculté, et d'une certaine manière, il regrettait que Harry lui ai montré aussi ouvertement le chemin qui menait à la vie de Draco, à travers son lieu d'étude et sa résidence. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux : Cédric ferait sûrement des recherches et comprendrait rapidement qui il était.

Si Draco avait été caissier dans une supérette, employé de banque ou encore électricien, Cédric aurait eu du mal à digérer le fait que Harry se soit amouraché d'un homme de seconde zone, mais dans le fond, le jeune homme ne vivait pas dans le grand luxe. Alors Cédric en aurait conclu que Harry aimait cet homme non pas pour son argent ou autre, mais plutôt pour ce qu'il était réellement. Il aurait été plus difficile de faire concurrence à un homme qui correspondait, d'une certaine manière, au profil du tatoueur.

Mais Draco était un étudiant en quatrième année de médecine, il vivait dans une grande demeure, son compte bancaire était régulièrement renfloué et il était habillé avec classe. En somme, il faisait partie de la même catégorie sociale que Cédric Diggory. Harry avait du mal à être d'accord sur son raisonnement, pourtant Draco était persuadé que l'ex de son petit ami aurait beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait d'avoir une concurrence aussi directe. Qu'est-ce que Draco Malfoy avait de plus que lui ? Que lui avait-il apporté de plus ? Il se sentirait directement attaqué, vu que l'étudiant n'éprouvait aucune honte à embrasser et serrer dans ses bras son petit ami, ce que Cédric était tout simplement incapable de faire. Il serait beaucoup plus jaloux de Draco que si ce dernier avait été un mécanicien sans histoire.

Harry restait persuadé que la situation sociale de Draco n'avait aucune importance, Cédric serait forcément blessé, en colère ou jaloux, voire les trois à la fois. Le blond croyait fermement en sa théorie, et il en avait discuté avec Blaise une fois à la pause déjeuné. Ce dernier allait dans son sens, sans aucune hésitation, mais Harry trouvait cela un peu tiré par les cheveux. Sans se douter que c'était exactement dans cet état d'esprit-là que se trouvait son ex petit ami.

Narcissa ne resta pas avec eux, restant auprès de son mari qui passait des coups de téléphone. Il donnait le signalement de ce type qui harcelait le petit ami de son fils, certain qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à Draco. Lucius ne connaissait pas le nom de ce type jusqu'à ce que sa femme vienne préciser son nom, qui s'était échappé de la bouche de leur fils. Le temps qu'elle arrive, Lucius avait déjà engagé quelques hommes pour surveiller son fils et Harry. C'était peut-être exagéré comme mesure, mais si ce jeune homme avait hurlé à la simple vu de son harceleur, il n'osait imaginer les raisons de ses peurs.

Il ne les comprit que dans la soirée, quand Isaline Anderson et Sirius Black arrivèrent chez eux, la mine sombre, alerté par un appel de Draco. Harry refusait de dormir chez lui, il avait même eu du mal à le convaincre de rester dans sa chambre pour discuter. Le brun s'en voulait d'avoir amené Cédric à Draco, bien que ce soit contre sa volonté, et il ne voulait pas rester dans cette maison. Le blond, plus inquiet qu'énervé contre son copain, avait décidé d'appeler Isaline pour qu'elle vienne le chercher, en précisant que la moto du tatoueur se trouvait dans la résidence.

Ainsi, Isaline et Sirius débarquèrent. Tous deux étaient tourmentés mais essayaient de le cacher du mieux possible. Sans faire de détour, mettant ses sentiments de côté, Lucius leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles sur ce type, le détective qu'il avait engagé ne lui avait pas encore donné de rapport. Il apprit donc de la bouche grimaçante de Sirius Black que Cédric Diggory, ex petit ami de Harry, était un homme violent qui l'avait battu pendant des mois avant de le tenir séquestré dans une chambre après que le tatoueur l'eut quitté. Narcissa fut horrifiée par ces mots et demanda plus de détails, mais son cousin secoua la tête : il en avait assez dit comme ça, et c'était douloureux.

Alors Narcissa se détourna de Sirius et, à son tour, mis sa haine de côté et demanda des précisions à Isaline Anderson. Elle aimait beaucoup Harry et elle avait bien vu au fil des mois, l'épanouissement de son fils dans cette relation avec le tatoueur, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrive le moindre mal au jeune homme. Mais la patronne garda la bouche clause, les yeux baissés sur le sol. On aurait pu croire qu'elle boudait. Elle n'ouvrit la bouche que quand Lucius évoqua les employés qui seraient chargés de surveiller Draco : elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour protéger son neveu. Le blond voulut répliquer, mais la patronne fut intraitable : elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Quand Harry et Draco apparurent, Narcissa crut voir son regard s'éclairer, mais son visage gardait la même expression, à la fois neutre et tendue. Elle fit tout de même un léger sourire aux deux arrivants et embrassa brièvement la joue de Draco avant de partir en tenant le bras de Harry, aussi silencieuse qu'à son arrivée, avec Sirius sur ses talons.

Quand elle eut disparu, conduisant sa voiture tandis que Sirius chevauchait la moto, Narcissa ne manqua pas de critiquer son manque de maturité : elle pouvait bien essayer de mettre ce qu'elle ressentait de côté, ils n'étaient plus des enfants ! Quand Draco comprit où elle voulut en venir, il soupira et lui dit qu'elle ne faisait pas cette tête parce qu'elle se trouvait chez les Malfoy mais parce qu'elle était terriblement inquiète et réfléchissait à toutes les mesures qu'elle devrait mettre en place pour Harry. Elle ne voulait pas de l'aide des Malfoy, elle ne voulait absolument aucun contact avec eux.

« Mais comment fait-elle pour te supporter, alors ? S'était exclamée sa mère.

- Je ne suis pas vous. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé autrefois. »

Le couple le savait bien, mais ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à comprendre comment une femme aussi rancunière pouvait aimer le fils de deux personnes qui avaient failli causer sa perte. Néanmoins, cela ne changea pas les motivations de Lucius qui était bien décidé à faire surveiller son fils et Harry.

Le lendemain, il recevrait un rapport détaillé sur Cédric Diggory. Lui et sa femme le lirait, dans le silence du bureau. Ils verraient les photos de ce que Harry était devenu : un jeune homme maigre aux yeux éteints, allongé dans un lit ou se tenant au bras de sa tante, dans la rue, comme un vieillard qui se reposerait sur une canne. Un jeune homme qui semblait avoir tout le poids du monde sur les épaules et qui refusait de s'en débarrasser, traînant sa peine derrière lui comme un boulet.

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy protègeraient ce garçon au passé douloureux, que sa tante avait essayé de protéger de toutes ses forces. Ils le feraient pour Draco. Et pour Isaline Anderson, aussi. Car pendant un instant, ils imaginèrent la détresse de cette mère à qui on avait retiré son fils du jour au lendemain.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple :** Harry / Draco.

**Rating :** M.

Salut les jeunes ! Je suis de retouuuuuur !

**Lys :** Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… et accessoirement pour poster ce chapitre qu'elle aurait dû mettre sur le site une semaine auparavant.

Mais disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps et je suis partie en vacances pendant une semaine. Comme certains ont pu le remarquer, je devais le poster hier, mais il se trouve que j'ai eu des soucis de connexion Internet samedi soir et, évidemment, tout est fermé le dimanche. En somme, j'ai fait le tour du monde pour comprendre où était le problème alors que c'était bêtement un fil qui ne marchait plus… Et le type de l'agence, il a pas été foutu de branche LE fils en question et comprendre que, en effet, la Live Box n'avait aucun problème mais que le fil en avait un.

**Lys :** J'ai beaucoup aimé la théorie de ton père : quand un homme de 100 kg rencontre un type de 60 kg, bizarrement, le type de 60 kg écoute l'autre :D.

Ca marche à tous les coups… -_-''

**Lys :** Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que ce soir, un nouveau chapitre est posté !

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient de si gentilles reviews ! Elles me font toutes super plaisir :).

**Lys :** Par contre, si les anonymes pouvaient laisser leur adresse mail, ce serait pas mal, pour qu'on leur réponde. Je répète notre adresse : didi . gemini arobase hotmail . fr (retirez les espaces)

Voilà… Que dire d'autre… Ah, et mon blog aussi, au cas où : http : / / didi-gemini . skyrock . com (enlevez les espaces)

**Lys :** Sinon, pour les concernés, nous espérons que les épreuves du bac se sont bien passées :).

Exactement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci à tous pour votre soutien !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 30

Théodore Nott jeta un regard mauvais au ciel. Assez clair, bien que peu chaleureux, il virait dangereusement au gris. Près de lui, Harry et Seamus discutaient, indifférents au temps qu'il faisait. Ou, plutôt, qu'il allait faire. Théo était persuadé que ça allait péter, et dans pas longtemps, alors que les deux autres pensaient qu'il allait juste un peu pleuvoir.

Harry avait appelé Théo pour lui dire qu'il passerait le voir. Il avait besoin de s'aérer un peu la tête et sa tante avait des envies de tarte aux pommes. Ainsi, au lieu de rester cloitré chez lui, Harry s'était rendu au marché où Théo travaillait. En chemin, il avait rencontré Seamus qui avait l'intention de passer l'après-midi chez ses parents et il était chargé d'apporter une pâtisserie pour le dessert. Sachant qu'il y avait un stand de boulangerie dans le coin, Seamus en avait profité pour aller voir Théo. Ils firent donc le chemin ensemble jusqu'au stand de Théo, où ils l'attendirent quelques minutes, le temps qu'il aille demander sa pause.

Ils se rendirent au stand de pâtisserie où Seamus fit quelques achats. Théo regardait le ciel d'un mauvais œil et il grogna quand il se mit doucement à pleuvoir. Les gens commencèrent à sortir les parapluies ou à sa réfugier sous les stands. Soudainement, ce fut un vrai déluge : les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient avec violence sur le béton abîmé de la chaussée dans un bruit de fracas. Harry, Seamus et Théo se collèrent au stand tandis que des gens courraient à la recherche d'un abri, la majorité se refugiant vers le marché couvert. Le parapluie au-dessus d'eux se soulevait et Seamus craignit qu'il ne s'envole.

En face, la bâche du stand de fruits et légume se souleva, mal attachée. Aussitôt, Théo, en tee-shirt, traversa le rideau de pluie, rapidement suivi par Harry. Ils entrèrent dans le stand en panique et parvinrent, avec l'aide d'un autre employé et d'autres vendeurs voisins, de chopper la bâche et ils la tinrent en place, le temps que les autres l'attachent. Trempés jusqu'aux os, les bras en l'air, l'eau dégoulinant le long de leurs bras et tombant sur leur tête, ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi. Enfin, le toit fut remis en place. Les deux bruns attendirent en frissonnant que la pluie s'arrête de tomber, en compagnie d'autres vendeurs venu au secours du maraicher, n'osant remettre la tête dehors. De l'autre côté, Seamus gloussait en les regardant, pour les taquiner, et les deux concernés lui tirèrent la langue de façon très mature.

Enfin, il cessa de pleuvoir, mais le temps ne s'éclaircit pas pour autant. Seamus put quitter le stand et retrouva ses deux amis trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils s'ébrouèrent, secouant leurs cheveux qui tombaient sur leur visage. Seamus rigola, leur trouvant un air de chien mouillé. Malgré lui, son regard s'attarda sur le torse de Harry et Théo, mais plus particulièrement celui de ce dernier : Harry portait un tee-shirt noir et son ami un blanc, devenu alors transparent. Banal. Mais non moins agréable… Puis il tourna la tête, se maudissant d'avoir de telles pensées…

Le tatoueur dit à Théo qu'il allait rentrer chez lui et lui ramener un sweat ou sinon il allait chopper froid. L'étudiant était arrivé le matin avec un léger pull et ses cheveux étaient mouillés : il allait attraper du mal, si légèrement vêtu. Théo n'allait pas refuser : il n'avait pas froid, il faisait bon pour un moi d'avril, mais il savait qu'il allait tomber malade s'il restait comme ça toute la journée.

Ainsi, Théo retourna à son stand tandis que Harry et Seamus allaient en direction de la boutique. La station était tout près, leur chemin était le même. L'irlandais lui parla de cet homme qu'il avait rencontré dans le sud et qu'il avait bien envie de rencontrer en vrai, même si Théo n'était pas très chaud, persuadé que cette histoire ne durerait pas. Harry haussa les épaules : Seamus pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, cela ne le regardait pas. Le brun avait toujours eu du mal avec les histoires des autres et il savait que l'étudiant les collectionnaient. Le tatoueur en venait même à se demander comment on pouvait sortir avec autant d'hommes et faire l'amour avec eux en éprouvant des sentiments sommaires. Il fallait croire qu'il avait une idée un peu trop romantique de l'amour…

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver près de chez Harry. Le brun vit la voiture de son petit ami dans la rue, garée juste devant la porte du garage. Il se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi Draco serait chez lui, ils n'avaient pas prévu de se voir. Enfin, l'anniversaire de Blaise avait lieu ce soir-là, mais le blond devait venir le chercher chez lui bien plus tard.

« Seamus ?

- Ouais ? Tu veux que je m'en aille parce que ton copain t'attend chez toi ? Fit l'irlandais, las.

- Non, pas vraiment, je voudrais plutôt que tu m'accompagnes pour apporter le pull à Théo. »

Seamus hocha la tête et le suivit chez lui. Quand ils entrèrent, Liloute leur sauta dessus et l'étudiant l'attrapa au volant tandis que Harry retirait rapidement ses chaussures et montait à l'étage chercher quelque chose pour Théo. Le temps qu'il arrive là-haut, Isaline et Draco sortait de la cuisine, se demandant ce qui se passait. Seamus leur fit un geste de la main, les bras occupé par la petite chienne qui lui léchait la joue, et leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé au marché.

Draco haussa les sourcils, étonné, et leva les yeux vers l'étage quand il vit soudain son petit ami trempé descendre les escaliers à toute allure. Isaline gloussa en le voyant dans un état pareil. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués sur sa tête, quelques mèches ondulant sur son front, et son tee-shirt noir collait à son torse comme une seconde peau. Draco le trouva incroyablement sexy mouillé de cette façon et il fit tous les efforts du monde pour détourner la tête. Harry se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue puis tendit un sweat vert bouteille à l'irlandais qui posa Liloute par terre pour prendre le vêtement. Puis, il partit.

« Tu devrais aller te sécher Harry ou tu vas attraper du mal, lui dit sa tante en ricanant.

- Ce serait une bonne idée, oui, lui répondit-il en lui tendant son sachet de pommes. Tu viens, on monte ? »

Draco hocha la tête et le suivit à l'étage. Il attendit son petit ami dans sa chambre qui revint avec une serviette autour de la taille, se séchant les cheveux avec une autre serviette éponge. Draco le regarda traverser la chambre et, un sourire aux lèvres, se leva quand Harry fut devant son armoire. Le blond se glissa derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le faisant sursauter. Sa bouche se posa dans son cou encore humide et il sentit la peau sous ses lèvres frissonner.

« Dray…

- Hm ? »

Ses bras se refermèrent sur sa taille et le blond le tint contre lui, embrassant son cou. Harry se laissa faire, se reposant contre lui. Il était soulagé de le savoir là, auprès de lui. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant, un peu comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. C'était pourtant lui qui était plus musclé que Draco, qui savait se battre et faire face à maintes situations. Mais il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité.

« Je dois m'habiller. Lâche-moi ou je te pousse.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire comme tout le monde et emporter tes fringues dans la salle de bain ?

- Regarde autre part si ça te gêne ! »

Mais cela ne le gênait pas du tout, au contraire. A regrets, Draco se décolla du dos encore un peu humide de Harry et retourna vers le lit tandis que celui-ci s'habillait, ne retirant sa serviette qu'une fois son boxer enfilé. Draco le regarda s'habiller, sagement assis sur le lit : son petit ami enfila un vieux jogging qui lui tombait sur les hanches, révélant un instant l'élastique du boxer, avant qu'il ne mette un tee-shirt par-dessus. Puis, le brun vint près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt ? Tu ne devais pas passer dans l'après-midi ?

- Oh si, mais mon cours a été annulé à la dernière minute et… je voulais… te parler de quelque chose. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant où il pouvait bien en venir. Il se doutait que cela concernait Cédric : Draco était suivit de près par des sortes de garde-du-corps payés par son père, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Harry ne doutait pas que ces hommes se trouvaient actuellement en bas de chez lui à attendre que Draco sorte pour le suivre distance.

Le blond lui avait parlé au téléphone des nouvelles mesures mises en place par son père, des mesures qu'il ne supportait pas du tout et qui lui rappelait l'époque où il était harcelé par un homme de l'âge de son propre père qui voulait en faire son amant. Lucius avait proposé à Sirius d'en faire de même avec Harry mais ce dernier avait refusé, imaginant Isaline prendre toutes ses casseroles dans ses bras et les balancer sur les êtres nuisibles qui entouraient sa maison. D'ailleurs, c'était bien pour ça que Mr Malfoy s'était adressé au cousin de son épouse, Isaline ne voudrait pas entendre raison. Or, Sirius non plus : pour lui, ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Harry n'avait rien à craindre et il ne devait pas donner la sensation à Cédric qu'il se sentait en danger.

« Vas-y, dis-moi.

- Ecoute, j'en ai parlé avec Isaline, pendant que tu étais au marché. J'ai mis longtemps à la convaincre mais elle pense aussi que c'est une bonne solution que ça pourrait… non pas résoudre nos soucis mais ce serait un bon début.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Harry, ayant du mal à saisir.

- Il faut que tu vois Cédric. »

Il eut un silence. Puis, le verdict tomba.

« Non.

- Harry…

- C'est hors de question. Je l'ai déjà vu dans la rue, et…

- Ce que je veux dire, Harry, c'est que tu dois vraiment le rencontrer, fit Draco, comme s'il expliquait une théorie compliquée à un enfant. Pas comme ça, en deux minutes, toi avec la peur au ventre et lui content parce qu'il arrive enfin à t'avoir en face de lui après tant d'années. Non, tu dois le rencontrer à un endroit, comme un restaurant par exemple, et lui parler. Vraiment lui parler. Tu dois prendre sur toi et mettre les choses au clair. Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il veut, lui : te rencontrer dans un endroit disons neutre et te parler.

- Mais…

- Et c'est comme ça que les choses avanceront Harry. Ne t'imagine pas que ça me fasse plaisir que tu rencontres cet homme, au contraire, mais je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Le fuir est inutile, ça ne fera pas avancer les choses et il continuera à te poursuivre. C'est comme une obsession. Donne-lui ce qu'il veut : une heure de ton temps pour poser les choses à plat. Tu ne seras pas seul, on t'accompagnera. En tout cas, moi, je serai là. »

Que ce soit dans un coin éloigné de l'établissement ou dehors, de façon à voir Harry près de la fenêtre. Draco serait là pour surveiller Harry et Cédric. Il avait pensé à tout cela quand Harry avait quitté sa maison. Il aurait dû être en colère après Harry mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était furieux après Cédric et inquiet. Malgré lui, le jeune homme voyait l'ancien prisonnier comme un rival, un concurrent, le premier amour de Harry. Il essayait d'oublier ce fait mais il lui revenait sans cesse en pleine face. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était que tout cela s'arrête : ce harcèlement, cette omniprésence de Cédric dans les pensées du tatoueur. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'ils se parlent et mettent les choses au point.

Il avait parlé de tout cela à Isaline qui avait été difficile à convaincre. Juste avant, Draco avait appelé Sirius qui avait trouvé cette idée très bien mais il lui avait assuré qu'Isaline refuserait. Or, elle avait fini par accepter, et dans le fond, elle n'avait pas été très difficile à convaincre. Pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru de prime abord. Soit c'était parce qu'il avait raison, soit c'était parce que c'était lui. Et il était certain que, si quelqu'un d'autre avait été à sa place, la personne n'aurait pas réussi à la convaincre.

Harry l'écoutait, sans parler. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus il était convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Au bout d'un moment, il se cala contre Draco qui passa un bras autour de sa taille en un geste rassurant. Il ferme les yeux et réfléchit : il n'était pas prêt à affronter Cédric dans un repas, mais il se rendit à l'évidence, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il hocha donc la tête mais précisa à Draco que ce serait difficile et qu'il ne voulait pas être seul. Evidemment, personne ne pourrait l'accompagner, mais au moins, il voulait qu'on le surveille.

Harry avait peur des coups dans le dos.

« Evidemment que je serai là ! Et je ne serai pas le seul, je pense. Il est hors de question que tu parles avec ce malade avec personne autour de toi.

- Il est pas si malade que…

- Oh je t'en prie Harry ! Avec ce qu'il t'a fait, ne me dis pas que c'est pas un malade ! »

C'était la première fois que Draco haussait le ton depuis qu'il savait. Il s'en voulut immédiatement, alors que Harry rentrait sa tête dans ses épaules, se détachant un peu de lui. Le blond poussa un soupir et le força à le regarder dans les yeux, tenant son visage par le menton.

« Je me fais du souci pour toi. Pour nous. Et même si je veux que tu le rencontres, même si j'ai l'air calme, ne t'imagine pas que tout cela me fasse plaisir. Je suis énervé et inquiet.

- Je sais…

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu peux pas savoir, Harry. Tu gardes tellement de choses pour toi qu'il faut tout deviner ou attendre que tu en parles. Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver avec toi, je pense que tu te sens suffisamment mal comme ça.

- J'ai voulu…

- Arrête ! Je te connais assez maintenant, n'essaie pas de m'embobiner. Je voyais bien que tu n'étais pas bien mais j'ai décidé de te faire confiance.

- Je t'ai déçu ?

- Oui. »

Harry baissa la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Draco se pencha vers son oreille et y souffla quelques mots.

« Tu m'aimes ?

- Tu en doutes ?

- Qui sait ?

- Dis pas ça…

- Si tu m'aimes, Harry, tu dois l'affronter et mettre les points sur les i : tu es avec moi et tu es heureux. Il doit cesser d'espérer. »

Harry posa sa tête contre celle de Draco, de façon à ce que leurs joues se touchent. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il le ferait. Même s'il avait peur, même s'il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée.

Il le ferait. Pour lui.

**OoO**

La fête d'anniversaire de Blaise avait lieu le soir-même et chez ce dernier. Il y avait pas mal de chambres d'amis, du moins assez pour caser toutes les personnes qu'il voulait inviter. A une époque, ses anniversaires rassemblaient pas mal de monde, souvent des personnes influentes, mais il avait décidé cette année d'arrêter avec ça. C'était vrai qu'on entendait longtemps parler de ses soirées et il s'amusait comme un fou, mais quand il avait commencé à réfléchir à sa fête d'anniversaire, il avait décidé d'organiser une petite soirée tranquille avec seulement les personnes qu'il aimait. Sa mère avait vu ça d'un mauvais œil : elle adorait quand son fils organisait de grandes soirées.

Depuis que Harry était entré dans la vie de Draco, Blaise avait été amené à fréquenter d'autres personnes d'un autre milieu et il appréciait davantage ces gens-là plutôt que les crétins qu'il se coltinait toute l'année. Il aimait la jovialité et la simplicité de Ron, le côté déluré de Cho, le cynisme et l'humour de Théo… Il savait que c'était des amis et qu'il pouvait compter sur eux s'il avait un problème. De plus, l'étudiant n'avait jamais été abonné aux relations durables, elles finissaient toutes par capoter, mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Luna, il s'était assagi. Il était vraiment amoureux et cette fille était simple, sans chichis. Dans le fond, organiser de grandes fêtes ne lui apportait pas grand-chose, si ce n'était de bons échos, mais il ne passerait pas sa vie à fréquenter ces soirées-là. Draco n'y allait plus du tout, ce qui en avait étonné plus d'un. Blaise avait décidé d'en faire de même.

Cette année, il voulait juste ses amis et sa copine. De la musique, des boissons, de la nourriture et une bonne ambiance. Ron et ses frères jumeaux seraient présents, ainsi que Hermione et Millicent, accompagnée de Gregory. Blaise voulait inviter Théo avec qui il s'entendait vraiment bien et il avait décidé d'inviter aussi Seamus : il avait passé un bon séjour avec lui et, dans le fond, il l'aimait bien. Draco n'avait fait aucune difficulté. Il avait aussi proposé à Cho de venir aussi. Faire les invitations lui avait permis de faire un grand tri parmi ses amis et il en avait conclu que, dans le fond, avant de connaître Harry et ses amis, il n'avait que des connaissances mais personne hormis Draco n'était réellement important dans sa vie. Certes, il avait quand même invité d'autres personnes de son entourage, comme quelques cousins et cousines, des amis du lycée ou de la faculté, que Draco, Hermione et Millicent connaissaient assez bien.

Ainsi, la fête serait en petit comité, pouvait-on dire. Cela semblait convenir à tout le monde, surtout au principal concerné, bien que sa mère soit aussi étonnée que déçue. Ayant un seul enfant et ayant vécu dans le luxe toute sa vie, elle était habituée à cette vie mondaine qu'elle menait et elle aurait voulu que, d'une certaine manière, Blaise la suive sur ce chemin, alors qu'il s'écartait de plus en plus des soirées, limitant son groupe d'amis.

D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait quasiment personne de ces amis-là et elle n'avait jamais rencontré la petite amie de son fils, bien que ce dernier lui parle régulièrement d'elle, comme d'une fille assez étrange, toujours dans la lune, mais adorable. Elle avait hâte de la rencontrer, depuis le temps que son fils allait et venait dans des relations plus ou moins sérieuses qui finissaient toutes par un échec.

Dans la journée, tandis qu'un décorateur s'occupait de son salon pour préparer sa fête d'anniversaire, Blaise avait accueilli deux cousins et deux cousines qui dormiraient dans les chambres d'amis. Ses deux cousins, Patrice et Connor, avaient à peu près son âge et le deuxième était noir, plus foncé que Blaise, ce qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de ses dents bien alignées. Quant à ses cousines, elles étaient un peu plus jeunes, rentrées néanmoins dans les études : Susana était dans la branche blanche de la famille de Blaise, mais pas Mirella qui était métisse. Tous les quatre semblaient vraiment contents de voir leur cousin et de passer cette soirée avec lui et ses amis.

Blaise était certain qui s'entendraient bien avec les autres. Ils connaissaient déjà Millicent, Hermione et surtout Draco. D'ailleurs, Mirella, de trois ans leur cadette, avait dragué Draco à une époque, très attirée par le jeune homme, mais le blond l'avait repoussée. Il n'était pas du tout attiré par elle et il sortait en plus d'une rupture : Astoria lui avait pompé l'air et il ne voulait plus entendre parler de femmes avant un bon moment. Mirella avait pris ce rejet comme du racisme : elle était métisse donc il ne voulait pas d'elle, cela ne pourrait que salir sa famille. Blaise avait essayé de la raisonner : lui-même était à moitié noir et ça n'avait jamais empêché Draco de l'aimer comme un frère. Au final, sa cousine laissa tomber l'idée d'avoir une relation avec cet homme complètement insensible à son charme. Elle savait qu'il était bisexuel, mais elle était certaine que ses parents ne toléreraient jamais une relation longue avec un homme. Et justement, Blaise craignait sa réaction quand elle verrait Draco et Harry ensemble.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures et les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Blaise avait fait appel à un Disc-jockey pour mettre de l'ambiance. En compagnie de ses cousins et cousines, dans cette grande maison où il habitait depuis environ sept ans, il attendait ses invités avec impatience. Sa mère et son oncle avaient quitté la maison dans la journée, partant pour un long week-end en amoureux en Italie. Tant mieux, il ne les aurait pas dans les pattes.

Millicent et Gregory arrivèrent pile à l'heure. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, tous les deux, formant un couple assez discret qui tenait malgré le travail de Gregory et donc ses horaires plus ou moins changeants. En effet, il avait rapidement quitté le lycée pour devenir cuisinier et il avait ouvert son propre restaurant, _Au septième ciel_. Ils semblaient tous les deux assez amoureux, ce qui faisait plaisir à voir. Blaise les accueillit chez lui chaleureusement. Millicent embrassa ses joues et Gregory lui serra franchement la main, content de le revoir après tout ce temps et vraiment heureux qu'il ait pensé à l'inviter.

Les autres invités suivirent, les uns après les autres. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent avec les jumeaux et Cho. Fred et George avaient une pêche d'Enfer et, en les voyant, Blaise sut tout de suite que cette soirée serait un succès : ils étaient faits pour mettre de l'ambiance, ces deux-là. Cho, quant à elle, portait une petite tenue élégante mais un peu courte, ce qui étonna les gens qui ne la connaissaient pas, alors que Blaise ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose de sa part. D'ailleurs, la chinoise lui sauta dessus comme la misère sur le monde pour l'embrasser sur les joues, adoptant une pose sensuelle. Le black lui répliqua qu'il était pris, Cho lui répondit qu'elle s'en foutait, elle était gouine. Il leva les yeux au ciel et éclata de rire quand le chinoise lui dit que, s'il voulait, il pouvait toujours essayer de lui faire changer de bord, il n'y avait aucun problème.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Théo et Seamus d'arriver. Ca faisait un peu bizarre de les voir toujours ensemble, quand on connaissait leur caractère, en particulier celui de Théo qui avait tendance à parler de façon un peu crue, notamment concernant les homosexuels. Cela dit, Blaise, comme la plupart de leurs amis, s'était fait à voir ce couple assez étrange venir ensemble aux soirées, comme si c'était normal, l'un sombre et un peu cynique, l'autre élégant et enjoué. Cela dit, ce n'était pas vraiment ces deux-là qui étaient étonnants, c'était plutôt le fait que Harry et Luna soient avec eux.

Normalement, Draco devait récupérer Luna à la gare avec Harry, la ramener chez ce dernier pour qu'elle puisse se changer, et enfin aller chez Blaise. Pourtant, Draco n'était pas là. Néanmoins, Blaise accueillit ses amis chaleureusement et serra fort sa petite amie dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux, ses bras noués autour de sa taille. Elle lui paraissait toujours si fragile, si petite contre lui, et ça lui donnait envie de protéger ce petit oiseau tombé du nid. Puis, il salua Harry, qui avait ait un bel effort vestimentaire.

« Bonsoir, Harry, dit Blaise en lui serrant la main. Où est Draco ?

- Il a amené Luna à la maison et il est rentré chez lui. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais ses parents partent demain matin pour l'Angleterre très tôt et il est passé leur dire au revoir, mais sa maman ne se sentait pas bien, alors il est resté jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive. Il a appelé Théo pour qu'il vienne nous récupérer, Luna et moi. »

Blaise hocha la tête : il comprenait. Il espérait que tout aille bien pour la mère de Draco et que ce dernier arrive vite. Il savait que ses parents étaient censés partir sous peu rendre visite au père de Lucius, de façon à ce que le vieil homme ne se rende pas à Paris. Depuis qu'il avait appris que son petit-fils avait tendance à fréquenter des hommes plutôt que des femmes, il lui menait la vie dure, et vu ce que Harry vivait actuellement, le couple avait préféré faire le déplacement plutôt que d'accueillir le grand-père chez eux.

Néanmoins, même si cela lui paraissait normal que Draco reste un peu avec sa mère, Blaise avait vraiment hâte que son meilleur ami arrive. Depuis le matin, il recevait une avalanche de « Joyeux anniversaire », sa messagerie était saturée car tout le monde voulait l'avoir au bout du fil. Draco était quasiment le seul à avoir pu le chopper au téléphone pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, ses vœux les plus sincères. Cela dit, il aurait préféré l'avoir avec lui…

Pour la énième fois, Blaise fit les présentations. Autant dire que ces quatre-là firent un certain effet : le langage de Théo, l'homosexualité clairement affirmée de Seamus, l'air rêveur de Luna et la bonne humeur de Harry. Lui aussi ferait honneur à la fête, se dit Blaise.

La fête avait lieu dans le salon décoré de façon festive mais sans trop de superflu, le large canapé poussé dans le fond, des chaises entreposées çà et là. La pièce était assez grande pour contenir une longue table destinée aux repas. Une employée de la maison Zabini était restée pour leur servir le repas. Mais pour le moment, les invités visitaient un peu et certains étaient dehors pour admirer la piscine creusée au milieu de la pelouse.

Il y avait au total vingt-six personnes, certaines ne se connaissaient pas et se découvrirent. Harry fit le tour de tout le monde. Il embrassa des joues, serra des mains et, entre autres, essuya une tentative de meurtre non préméditée, quoique on en doutait, de Cho qui faillit le faire tomber la tête la première dans la piscine vide car en plein nettoyage, en voulant lui dire bonsoir. Le tatoueur salua les amis de Blaise qu'il ne connaissait pas, quelques filles et quelques garçons qui avaient l'air assez sympas, ainsi que les membres de sa famille.

Harry tapa dans l'œil de Mirella, la cousine de Blaise. Elle le trouvait mignon à tomber par terre, souriant et gentil comme tout, sans compter qu'on devinait ses muscles sous son tee-shirt noir qui moulait de façon agréable son corps. Ses lunettes rondes ne le mettaient pas du tout en valeur mais il avait des yeux splendides, couleur sirop à la menthe. Elle se dit qu'elle en croquerait bien un morceau, de ce charmant jeune homme…

Les convives furent emmenés dans la salle à manger, après que Harry ait convaincu Blaise que c'était inutile d'attendre Draco : le blond lui avait dit au téléphone qu'ils ne devaient pas l'attendre et qu'il s'énerverait si la soirée ne se déroulait pas comme Blaise l'avait prévu à cause de lui. Alors le jeune homme abdiqua et tout le monde se mit à table. Ils cherchèrent leurs places, choisies par leur hôte. Draco était assis face à Blaise, à l'autre bout de la table, son petit ami et Gregory à ses côtés. Harry se retrouva alors à côté d'une place temporairement vide et à côté de Mirella, avec Gregory et Millicent en face de lui. Blaise s'était mis à l'autre bout de table, Luna et Hermione à ses côtés. En somme, le plan de table semblait convenir à tout le monde.

L'entrée fut servie et les conversations commencèrent réellement. Aussitôt, Mirella se mit à interroger Harry, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. A sa plus grande surprise, le jeune homme lui répondit qu'il était tatoueur. De mémoire, Blaise n'était pas tatoué, elle se demanda donc quel était le rapport entre son cousin et lui, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet.

Elle mit en marche son jeu de séduction mais comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Ses tentatives de charmes glissaient sur lui sans l'atteindre, il discutait avec Gregory en face de lui qu'il faisait rire et avec sa copine Millicent qui gloussait, tentant vainement de se cacher derrière sa serviette. Au bout d'un moment, un certain Théo assis à côté d'elle se mêla de la conversation et finit par traiter Harry de tapette, ce qui outra Mirella, puis la stupéfia quand Harry, avec un grand sourire, lui dit qu'il n'était qu'un homo refoulé. Gregory et Millicent n'en finissaient plus de rire.

C'était un groupe d'amis assez étrange, avec un humour étrange. Néanmoins, Mirella fut loin d'être rebutée, au contraire : ce garçon l'intriguait et la faisait sentir toute chose. Il était gentil, sans faux semblants, et riait de bon cœur. Elle aimait ce genre d'homme, c'était rafraichissant. Elle avait craqué à une époque pour Draco, qui se faisait désirer, parce que c'était un très bel homme et il paraissait mystérieux, réservé sur ses sentiments…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il entra soudainement dans la pièce. Aussitôt, on l'acclama, applaudissant et levant les bras au ciel. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, la démarche assurée, Draco Malfoy atteignit la table.

« On t'attendait plus !

- Ah, c'est tout un art de se faire désirer… »

Charmant, il fit le tour de la table pour saluer chaque invité, commençant par Gregory à qui il sera la main. Il connaissait tout le monde, il n'avait pas vu certaines personnes depuis longtemps. Quand il arriva à Blaise, ce dernier se leva et il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, ce qui suscita des applaudissements et des sifflements appréciateurs. Les jumeaux, frappant avec leurs couverts sur la table, exigèrent « Le bisou ! Le bisou ! » qui ne vint pas, Blaise affirmant qu'il n'était pas pédé. Draco lui tira la langue en répliquant que, lui, il l'était.

Le blond continua son tour de table. Mirella lui fit la bise, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis, elle se tourna vers Harry. Elle eut une vision plus que surprenante : le tatoueur se pencha en arrière, souriant, et se laissa embrasser par Draco. La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux, regardant le blondinet s'asseoir, ce dernier posant un regard tendre sur le tatoueur. Le genre de regard qu'on ne pouvait poser que sur une personne qu'on aimait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, comprenant alors pourquoi Blaise avait invité ce tatoueur à sa fête d'anniversaire : c'était le copain de son meilleur ami. Elle fut déçue.

Le repas fut très convivial. Les uns bavardaient avec les autres, les rires fusaient. Blaise et Draco étaient assis à chaque bout de table, l'un en face de l'autre, et tous les invités de chaque côté. Les jumeaux mettaient de l'ambiance, d'autres les rejoignaient dans leur délire, comme Ron, Harry et deux amis de Blaise qui s'amusaient comme des fous à faire rire toute la tablée.

Il y avait une sorte de noyau, un groupe d'amis qui se connaissaient bien et qui savaient vanner sans vexer : Cho faisait la folle, Théo se faisait traiter de tapette et il insultait Seamus qui gloussait avec sa flute de champagne, Ron balançait des boulettes de pain à Harry qui faisait rire Millicent à la faire hoqueter… Pourtant, ils parvenaient à faire entrer les autres dans leurs délires et de façon plutôt efficace. Mirella riait à gorge déployée, prise entre Harry et Théo qui ne cessaient de s'envoyer des vannes.

Blaise, quant à lui, était aux anges. Luna était assise juste à côté lui, égale à elle-même, semblant nullement fatiguée par le voyage et mangeant tranquillement son assiette. Elle portait une robe bariolée dans les tons chauds qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux et dévoilait ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en chignon, elle lui révéla que c'était Isaline qui l'avait emmenée chez une amie à elle qui était coiffeuse. Blaise eut donc la surprise d'apprendre que sa petite amie s'était un peu coupé les cheveux, ce qui n'était pas vraiment visible vu sa coiffure. Il avait hâte de la voir avec sa chevelure blonde libre de tout ornement.

En somme, il la trouvait très jolie, comme toujours. Elle n'était pas maquillée, parce qu'elle ne savait pas le faire et parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, et des perles ornaient ses oreilles. Luna demeurait égale à elle-même, naturelle et sans artifice. Elle lui paraissait pure et innocente, surtout quand il prenait sa petite main blanche dans la sienne, large et métissée. Un tel contraste entre leurs deux peaux avait toujours le même effet sur lui, une certaine gêne, parce qu'il savait que ce contraste attirait toujours les regards, mais en même temps, Blaise avait la furieuse envie d'embrasser cette main, de la poser contre sa joue. Il n'avait pas envie de lutter et de se prendre la tête avec ses pensées stupides : Luna se fichait pas mal de ce genre de choses, et lui-même devait apprendre à cesser de penser comme les autres mais de penser pour lui-même.

En face de lui, Draco dînait tout en discutant avec Gregory. Le voir à sa table lui faisait aussi beaucoup plaisir. Il était son meilleur ami, et même s'ils avaient parfois des mésententes, même s'ils étaient très différents tous les deux, il l'aimait comme un frère et le savoir là était sans doute ce qui le rassurait le plus. Car il savait que Draco ne le quitterait jamais, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de fort entre eux. Il était presque un pilier dans son existence…

Bientôt, le D-J mit de l'ambiance, s'installant aux platines. Un petit nombre de personnes se leva pour danser au rythme de _Bad Romance_ de Lady Gaga. Bientôt, le centre du salon fut reconverti en piste de danse, avec des spots et de la musique assez forte. Un des jumeaux était armé d'une caméra, un ami de Blaise d'un appareil photo, et Ron et Harry se défoulaient sur la piste. Le rouquin avait invité Hermione à venir danser mais elle refusa, embarrassée dans sa robe écarlate qui arrivait à ses genoux, alors il se reporta sur une copine de Blaise, Gaëlle, qui se montra ravie d'avoir trouvé un cavalier. Draco ne voulant pas danser pour le moment, Harry invita Mirella assise à côté de lui qui accepta aussitôt, tandis que Théo choppait Cho pour la faire valser.

De son côté, Blaise se glissa près de son meilleur ami pour lui demander avec plus de sérieux comment allait sa mère et le blond lui répondit qu'elle allait bien, même si elle était un peu faible. Elle et son père avaient reporté leur départ au lendemain. Blaise hocha la tête et regarda la piste de danse, où on le réclamait. Il finit par rejoindre la piste, accosté par sa cousine Susana qui lui sauta dessus en exigeant une danse, abandonnant Ron qui partit à la recherche sa petite amie qu'il traina presque de force sur la piste. Hermione ne consentit à le suivre que quand Millicent accepta en rougissant l'invitation de Gregory. Enchanté, le rouquin l'emmena et la fit danser, lui faisant oublier qu'elle portait une robe un peu trop courte à son avis et profitant de son joli sourire.

Seamus, un peu seul à table avec deux, trois personnes, se glissa près de Draco. Le blond le regarda sans rien dire, sirotant un verre de champagne. Soupirant, l'irlandais allait se relever pour s'écarter de son ex, mais le blond lui attrapa le bras, l'air de dire : c'est bon, reste là. Alors le jeune homme se rassit et regarda la piste avec envie.

Il aurait voulu se jeter dedans et danser comme eux, mais encore fallait-il qu'il invite quelqu'un. Toutes les filles étaient prises et aucun homme ici ne semblait être homosexuel, ni être prêt à danser avec lui. Il aurait voulu chopper Harry, qui pouvait danser avec n'importe qui, ou encore Théo.

Non. En fait, surtout pas Théo. Il savait qu'il perdrait les pédales s'il dansait avec lui…

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Seamus. »

L'irlandais tourna la tête vers Draco, qui le regardait de façon neutre, quoiqu'un peu inquiet.

« Si, je vais bien, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Je t'ai connu plus jovial. Tu n'es pas content d'être ici ?

- Oh, si…

- Va danser, lui dit-il en buvant une gorgée. Si tu le demandes à Harry, il sera d'accord.

- Tu acceptes que je danse avec ton mec ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Et, honnêtement, j'en ai assez de voir Mirella se frotter à lui. »

L'irlandais chercha le couple des yeux et gloussa en voyant que, en effet, la métisse tentait de se frotter contre Harry qui repoussait tant bien que mal ses avances. C'était amusant parce que le brun esquivait ses avances de façon plutôt habile, mais il était vrai que cela avait quelque chose d'énervant.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Seamus se replongea dans ses pensées, regardant vaguement le tatoueur, ses yeux se posant presque instinctivement sur Théo qui dansait sensuellement avec une Cho déchaînée qui le draguait ouvertement, ce qui faisait rire Millicent à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout et Hermione qui pouffait dans le cou du rouquin.

« Seamus ? »

A nouveau, l'irlandais tourna la tête vers le blond qui, cette fois, le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Je ne plaisante pas, tu peux aller danser avec lui.

- Draco…

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

- C'est étonnant que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Seamus, honnêtement, je ne te déteste pas. J'ai été jaloux à un moment donné, ce qui peut se comprendre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis content quand tu ne vas pas bien. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu te sens mal. Harry m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il te trouvait triste. Et c'est assez inquiétant de te voir comme ça…

- A ce point-là ?

- Oui. Et je te connais assez bien pour savoir que quelque chose cloche. Tu n'es pas du genre à rester silencieux dans ton coin. »

C'était aussi étonnant que réconfortant que Draco s'inquiète pour lui. Il avait l'impression de retrouver une part de lui qu'il avait chérie autrefois : cette faculté qu'il avait d'être indifférent un instant puis de prendre un air inquiet l'instant d'après. Seamus n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour lui et encore moins qu'on remarque sa morosité, lui qui essayait toujours, en public, de cacher ses états d'âme.

Savoir que Draco était prêt à l'écouter lui faisait du bien. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui révéler le fond de sa pensée. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, après tout. Il avait cessé de se voiler la face, de se dire qu'il se faisait des idées, mais le constat qu'il avait fait ne lui plaisait pas pour autant.

« Draco… Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je me sente pas bien ? »

Le blond soupira et détourna les yeux, regardant la piste où son petit ami dansait avec la cousine de Blaise.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, reste dans ton coin alors.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, Draco, énonça Seamus en articulant bien ces mots, comme pour les faires rentrer dans la tête de Draco.

- Mais à une époque, on est sorti ensemble. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de sortir avec des gens qui ne me plaisent pas. »

Ces mots lui firent mal. Seamus se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait tant cherché à récupérer Draco, à retrouver cette affection, ces quelques traces de tendresse qu'il lui avait offertes… Il l'avait aimé, ce mec, il l'avait aimé à en être malheureux…

Et ces mots le ramenèrent à la dure réalité. Il était seul. Ce qu'il voulait ne lui appartiendrait jamais, car il était sans cesse attiré par l'impossible…

« Je suis attiré par quelqu'un qui n'est intéressé que par mon corps et par un homme que je n'aurai jamais. »

Seamus regardait son verre d'eau et il sentit le regard de Draco sur lui, attendant la suite, mais elle ne vint pas. Tout était dit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dit une énormité, et dans le fond… c'en était une.

« Pourquoi tu n'auras jamais ce type ?

- Parce que… hésita l'irlandais. C'est… un ami.

- De mémoire, ça… ne t'a jamais empêché de draguer, répliqua Draco, à tâtons.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu sais, Draco… Moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis.

- Arrête…

- Je ne suis pas aussi sûr de moi que j'en ai l'air. Tu le sais, ça. J'ai un côté timide et maladroit. Je n'arrive pas à me faire de vrais amis, car je ne suis pas toujours très honnête. Je suis homosexuel et j'en ai souffert quand j'étais jeune, et j'ai encore peur de souffrir. Un jour, le propriétaire de l'appartement qu'on loue avec Théo m'a surpris avec Dean et il m'a manqué de respect devant Théo. C'est mon ami, il m'a défendu, mais ça m'a quand même fait mal… »

Indifférent à la musique forte et entraînante, Draco écoutait Seamus d'une oreille attentive. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin qu'on l'écoute, que quelqu'un qui le connaissait l'écoute vraiment. Personne ne savait que Seamus avait ce côté fragile en lui, qu'il pouvait se montrer timide et triste, lui qui était toujours si énergique. Théo devait connaître cette part de lui, certainement…

« Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme comme toi parce que tu es quelqu'un de stable et de solide, tu peux me protéger. C'est le genre de personne que je recherche. Dean était comme ça, aussi. »

Quelqu'un pour le protéger du monde extérieur, quelqu'un qui assume leur homosexualité et leur relation. Ne pas être tout seul face aux regards, aux blagues, aux remarques…

« Et… Harry aussi. J'ai été attiré par lui car c'est quelqu'un d'ouvert, j'avais l'impression que je pourrais être libre, avec lui, sans contraintes. Mais, avant tout… c'était mon ami. Je n'en avais pas vraiment conscience, mais c'était un ami. Et quand… enfin, quand j'ai compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien… J'ai eu peur de le perdre. J'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, moi, et j'ai eu peur de perdre tout ce qu'il représentait : toi, Blaise, des amis, des soirées… Tout ça pour dire que quand on sort avec un ami, ou quand on veut sortir avec, au final, si ça se termine, plus rien n'est pareil après. »

Il avait vécu ça avec Dean. C'était un très bon ami à lui, avec qui il s'était consolé : sa rupture avec Draco avait été douloureuse et il avait ressenti un manque cruel d'affection. Seamus avait cherché à savoir pourquoi ça n'avait pas fonctionné, et pourquoi Draco ne parvenait pas à l'aimer. Il avait fini par céder aux avances de Dean, et au final, ils s'étaient séparés.

« Maintenant, même si je le fréquente encore, c'est plus vraiment mon ami. J'ai pas envie de sortir avec lui le soir, j'ai pas envie de le suivre dans des soirées. Et je sais que… que si je montre à cette personne que je l'apprécie un peu trop, ça cassera tout. »

Son regard était posé sur la piste de danse où les invités se déchaînaient, s'échangeant leurs partenaires. Harry avait emprunté Hermione à Ron qui dansait avec Mirella, tandis que Théo dansait doucement avec une Luna un peu maladroite qui s'était fait volé Blaise par une Cho endiablée.

« Et j'ai pas envie de perdre ça. J'ai failli tout perdre avec cette histoire avec Harry et toi, et j'ai pas envie que ça recommence. J'ai vraiment la sensation d'être bien dans mes pompes, en ce moment, j'arrête de courir les soirées qui se terminent en gueules de bois mémorables, tout ça, quoi…

- Je le connais ? »

Seamus ne répondit pas. Il semblait fragile, en cet instant. Son visage était éclairé de rose par les spots, ses cheveux bruns encadraient son joli visage. Draco comprenait en cet instant pourquoi il avait été attiré par lui : outre son corps et son caractère bien trempé, ce côté fragile qu'il ne montrait à personne l'avait séduit. Mais il avait cessé de fréquenter ce garçon qui continuait à se chercher, se casant avec un homme qu'il aimait comme jamais.

Intérieurement, Draco essayait de savoir qui pouvait correspondre à la personne dont Seamus parlait, mais malheureusement, il y avait trop de personnes pouvant ressembler à ce profil.

« Il est hétéro ?

- Pur et dur. Un problème de plus. »

Seamus lui fit un maigre sourire.

Disparu cette envie de le séduire, ce défi dans ses yeux, et cette envie de le surpasser en séduisant Harry. Ne restait plus que le jeune homme un peu triste qui avait du mal à gérer ses sentiments et qui faisait souvent des bêtises.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Alors ne dis rien. C'est déjà bien que tu m'écoutes. Merci. »

De loin, Harry les regardait. Il avait à nouveau Mirella dans ses bras, et de là où il était, il pouvait voir Draco penché vers Seamus, écoutant ce que ce dernier lui racontait. A époque, il aurait été jaloux de les voir aussi proches l'un de l'autre, et de voir l'irlandais sourire légèrement à son ex. Mais en cet instant, c'était tout le contraire : il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors il cessa de danser et, la jeune fille à son bras, il se rapprocha de la table.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, tous les deux ? »

Draco leva lentement les yeux vers lui et Seamus prit un air agacé.

« Je drague, alors de l'air !

- Et tu penses que je vais te laisser faire sans rien dire ?

- Ce serait bien. »

Draco pouffa et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège. Il regarda Harry, qui semblait lire dans ses yeux.

« Tu peux le faire danser ?

- Draco !

- Déride-le un peu ou il ne va pas tarder à sauter dans la piscine.

- Surtout qu'elle est vide, il va se faire mal.

- Mais tu danses avec moi, Harry ! Protesta Mirella.

- J'ai bien le droit de changer un peu, non ? Allez, Seamus ! »

Harry fit le tour de la table, se dégageant du bras trop possessif de la jeune fille, et saisit le bras de l'irlandais qui soupira mais se laissa entraîner. Boudeuse, la cousine de Blaise partit chercher un cavalier tandis que le tatoueur faisait déjà rire Seamus, le taquinant et dansant avec lui en rythme et avec énergie. Une vraie pile électrique, songea Draco avec un sourire. Il suffisait de quelques verres de champagne pour le voir partir au triple galop. En même temps, lui aussi avait bu un petit verre de trop…

Il les regarda danser pendant quelques minutes. Même s'il avait demandé à Harry de danser avec l'étudiant, Draco savait qu'il serait jaloux de les voir si proches, mais en fait, il ne ressentit rien de négatif. Il n'avait plus le cœur qui battait à toute allure de façon malsaine, le regard fixe et les lèvres serrées. Il sentait que Seamus n'était plus une menace pour son couple. Certes, il venait de lui parler à cœur ouvert, mais même sans cela, Draco avait cessé de le craindre depuis cette petite semaine de vacances qu'ils avaient prise tous ensemble.

A vrai dire, il avait l'impression de retrouver le Seamus qu'il avait connu autrefois et avec qui il avait formé un couple. Ce n'était pas désagréable : Draco n'avait jamais su s'entendre avec ses ex et avoir l'irlandais dans son entourage ne lui était pas désagréable, précisément parce qu'il n'essayait plus de le séduire ni de s'en prendre à son amant. De plus, le blond était à présent habitué à l'avoir dans son sillage et il s'était fait à sa présence dans son entourage.

En cet instant, il avait envie de se lever et de séparer Seamus et Harry, mais simplement pour avoir son amant contre lui. Un amant qui lui causait bien du souci… Il avait presque envie de penser qu'il y était habitué. Il découvrait les secrets de Harry au compte-goutte et il s'impliquait comme il le pouvait dans ses problèmes, espérant les régler et soutenir son petit ami par sa présence…

« Putain, je suis mort ! »

Avec la grâce digne d'un éléphant, Théo se laissa tomber sur la chaise où Seamus se trouvait quelques temps auparavant, juste à côté de Draco. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda se servir un verre d'alcool dans le verre que Seamus sirotait avant d'aller danser. Il fronça les sourcils, tandis que Théo buvait une gorgée de boisson. Puis, hésitant, il baissa les yeux vers la table, avant de les relever vers Théo.

Attiré par un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Hétéro pur et dur.

« Dis-moi, Théo… Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Ça dépend à quel degré elle est indiscrète.

- Seamus a un mec en ce moment ?

- Ouais. Le type rencontré en vacances. Ils se sont revus. Mais c'est pas le grand amour, si tu veux mon avis. Une histoire de cul, rien de plus.

- C'est le style de Seamus d'avoir des histoires sans lendemains, mais pas de se prendre la tête avec un type qui vit à Clermont…

- A mon avis, ça cache quelque chose.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je sais pas, il a pas l'air dans son assiette en ce moment. Son père était malade mais il va bien mieux, et il ne veut pas me dire ce qui lui prend la tête…

- Tu penses pas… qu'il pourrait être amoureux de quelqu'un ? »

Draco s'attendit à beaucoup de réactions, mais pas au fait que Théo faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'alcool, qui lui ressortit à moitié par le nez. Toussant comme un perdu, il se fit taper le dos par un Draco en panique avant de rire de nervosité, le nez en feu et continuant de tousser. Malgré lui, le blond rit aussi, essayant de se retenir mais en vain, sachant que son ami lui en voudrait de se moquer ouvertement de lui. Mais l'étudiant se laissa aller en arrière, s'éventant avec sa main et buvant un verre d'eau à petit gorgée pour faire passer le choc.

« T'es pas possible, toi…

- Mais toi aussi, avec tes questions à la con ! Putain, je me suis foutu la honte…

- Ma question était si… marrante que ça ?

- Heu, disons que je pense que Seamus est le genre de type qui s'éprend de n'importe quel mec, à partir du moment où il est bien foutu. Et je pense pas qu'il se prenne autant la tête : quand il veut quelque chose, il l'a, ou sinon, il gueule. »

Pas faux, pensa Draco. Théo avait bien résumé la situation et c'était d'autant plus étrange que Seamus ait autant peur de se jeter à l'eau, ami ou non. A moins qu'il n'ait muri… C'était bien possible, il s'était rendu compte ce que c'était que d'avoir de vrais amis et il ne voulait pas perdre ça. Draco était bien intrigué, et… il aurait bien voulu savoir qui c'était…

« Tu le connais bien.

- Bah tu sais, depuis le temps qu'on vit ensemble… Tiens, ça fait plus longtemps que toi et Harry, en fait ! Mon dieu, que le temps passe vite, c'est fou…

- A qui le dis-tu… »

Une demi-année. Ca faisait plus de six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, avec leur lot de disputes et de moments de bonheur, d'incertitudes et de joie… La plus longue relation qu'il avait eue dans sa vie, et la plus belle aussi. Il aimait cet homme comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

Et en voyant cela, Seamus avait sans doute envie de vivre un peu la même chose, au lieu de baser ses relations avec les hommes sur des sentiments à sens unique, que ce soit les siens ou ceux des autres, et du sexe.

Avec un ami à lui et hétéro pur et dur…

« Théo, tu voudrais pas me rendre service ?

- Dis toujours.

- Tu veux pas aller danser avec Seamus ?

- Hein ?

- J'ai envie de danser avec Harry, tu peux pas prendre Seamus ? Allez, Théo… Insista le blond en le voyant grimacer.

- Bon, ok, céda-t-il dans un soupir. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

Draco lui fit un sourire et ils se levèrent avant de se lancer sur la piste. Draco se glissa dans le dos de son petit ami qui se laissa aller contre lui. Sans comprendre l'arrivée du blond, Seamus regarda le couple et en perdit son sourire, mais aussitôt, Théo le choppa sans aucune grâce et entreprit de le faire danser. Aussitôt, on les siffla et Théo fit un beau doigt d'honneur aux jumeaux qui crièrent au scandale devant un tel manque de politesse.

Le DJ faisait danser le groupe d'amis, mettant une ambiance d'Enfer dans le salon. Blaise était aux anges, tout se passait très bien, sans aucun problème. L'alcool était à disposition mais ne coulait pas à flots, tout le monde jouait le jeu et venait danser. Théo et Seamus étaient au centre de la piste et mettaient de l'ambiance à eux tout seul, faisant rire les gens autour d'eux. Harry et Draco dansèrent un long moment ensemble avant que le tatoueur ne vire Seamus et vienne aguicher Théo avec qui il joua leur numéro de séduction, qu'ils faisaient autrefois quand ils allaient en boite. L'irlandais se retrouva avec Cho tandis que Draco faisait valser une timide Luna qui était pourtant parvenue à s'échapper des bras de son petit ami… On n'était décidément pas aidé…

Vint le moment du gâteau. Draco avait fait un sondage auprès de tous les convives pour savoir quel genre de gâteau ils voudraient pour l'anniversaire de Blaise. Et une proposition avait attiré le blond et avait fait exploser de rire Gregory, qui avait composé lui-même la pâtisserie. Le cuisinier et Draco amenèrent donc le gâteau d'anniversaire et de grands rires emplirent la salle en voyant la chose. Bouche bée, Blaise regarda son meilleur ami, souriant de toutes ses dents, et son ancien camarade de classe hilare porter un plateau qui contenait un énorme escargot, l'animal fait de nougatine moulée pour former le corps et la coquille composée d'un nombre impressionnant de choux à la crème. De façon très révélatrice, il tourna la tête vers Luna qui regardait avec admiration l'amas de choux qui ne tarderait pas à être dévoré par les convives.

Fiers de leur effet, les deux complices se tinrent de chaque côté du gâteau, la tête de l'animal surmonté d'une bougie posée sur un support, à côté du chiffre vingt-trois. Blaise, qui aurait normalement dû rire, se cachait la bouche avec sa main, et Draco vit que ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Il s'avança vers lui alors que le métis cédait à l'émotion et le prit dans ses bras, se montrant plus tendre que d'habitude avec son meilleur ami, son frère.

Un noir. Un mec qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Caractère différent, famille différente… Peau différente…

Son frère. Celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu et en qui il avait une confiance absolue…

Les photographes en herbe mitraillaient l'escargot. Certains se remettaient difficilement de leur fou rire, dont Harry et Cho, la chinoise s'étant assise sur les genoux du tatoueur qui s'éventait avec sa main. Blaise finit par se détacher de Draco, sécher les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux, pour enfin participer aux photos délires devant la montagne de choux. Enfin, il souffla l'unique bougie et il tenta, avec l'aide des professionnels du couteau, de découper la coquille de l'escargot et des morceaux de nougatine en essayant de ne pas anéantir le tout trop vite, ce qui échoua lamentablement.

Chacun s'installa où il put, sur le canapé ou sur les chaises mises à disposition. Draco, ayant enfin fini de servir les parts de gâteau avec Gregory et Blaise, chercha une chaise des yeux et les restantes se trouvaient près de Mirella, et vu les regards qu'elle lui lançait depuis le début de la soirée, à cause de Harry évidemment, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'installer à côté d'elle, et en même temps, prendre une chaise ne serait pas spécialement bien vu… Harry finit par l'appeler et lui montrer ses genoux. Draco haussa un sourcil dubitatif et son petit ami leva les yeux au ciel : ok, d'habitude c'était lui qui s'asseyait sur ses genoux, mais ils pouvaient bien changer pour une fois…

Finalement, mettant de côté son côté un peu… macho, Draco s'installa sur les genoux de son petit ami, un peu gêné, mais ne les quitta pas tant que Blaise ne le tira pas de force pour le faire danser à nouveau. Donc il dégusta l'excellente pâtisserie, la main de Harry sur sa hanche et son assiette sur les genoux. En le voyant faire, le blond lui demande si son but premier n'était pas, en fait, de se trouver une « table » pour mettre son assiette et son petit ami, avec tout le tact du monde, lui dit qu'il n'était pas un poids plume et qu'il n'avait jamais su manger avec son assiette dans la main ou posée sur ses cuisses.

« En gros, ton homme est un objet décoratif, là, en conclut Gregory en mâchant un choux.

- Ouais, une table en amélioré. T'as déjà vu une table qui fait des bisous ?

- Tu rêves. »

Harry rigola alors que le blond tournait la tête d'un air vexé, sa cuillère dans la bouche. Harry prit son autre main dans la sienne et l'embrassa. Draco lui lança un regard peu avenant tandis que son amant lui faisait ses yeux de chien battu. Soudain, le blond se pencha vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres, appuyant les siennes contre celles de son petit ami qui poussa un soupir de contentement. Harry rougit quand il sentit une langue indiscrète tenter de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit avec plaisir.

Des sifflements se firent entendre alors que Draco l'embrassait langoureusement, son bras enlaçant son cou, son visage si près du sien que Harry sentait son souffle sur sa joue. Il savourait ce baiser, cette langue qui caressait la sienne. Il sentit un flash : on les prenait en photo. Il se dit que Draco avait dû abuser de la boisson pour avoir ce genre de comportement, mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre, bien au contraire…

Quand ils se séparèrent, un peu haletants, on les applaudit. Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, planta un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait avant de reprendre la dégustation de ses choux, le goût de la bouche du blond encore sur les lèvres.

La fête se poursuivit tard dans la nuit. Blaise, Gregory et les jumeaux prirent un malin plaisir à servir sans cesse des verres à Draco. Ce dernier, qui à la base voulait juste faire honneur à l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, ne fit pas tellement attention à ce qu'on lui servait et Harry eut le plaisir de passer un long moment sur la piste avec un blondinet déchainé qui lui fit carrément du rentre-dedans. Harry n'était pas des plus sobres non plus et il s'amusa comme jamais. Blaise était dans le même état que le blond, faisant danser sa petite amie qui volait dans ses bras, touchant à peine le sol. Ses cousins et cousines se mêlaient à ses amis, riant aux éclats. Cho se déhanchant sans gêne près de Susana qui gloussait. Les jumeaux étaient torses nus sur la petite estrade où le DJ se démenait pour faire danser tous ses jeunes, Théo avait choppé Mirella alors que Seamus dansait avec Millicent…

Vers quatre heures du matin, ils se décidèrent à aller se coucher, mais cela se fit petit à petit. Les filles allèrent se coucher dans les chambres d'amies, enfin, surtout Hermione, Millicent et Luna qui s'allongèrent toutes les trois dans le même lit. Finalement, les hommes qui en avaient la force ou qui n'étaient pas en train de rendre leurs tripes dans les toilettes installèrent des matelas dans le salon.

Harry et Draco emmenèrent Blaise dans sa chambre, alors que Seamus s'était effondré sur un matelas avec Théo, Gregory pas loin d'eux avec la bouche grande ouverte pour ronfler à son aise, alors que les jumeaux étaient couchés en travers du matelas, les membres complètement emmêlés. Les autres amis de Blaise étaient eux aussi allongés, les cousins et cousines tentant de monter tant bien que mal à l'étage, Patrice resta en bas, allongé sur le canapé.

Une fois Blaise dans son lit, Harry et Draco rejoignirent leurs chambres. Le tatoueur se changea puis se laissa tomber sur le lit, complètement crevé, et accueillit mollement son petit ami contre lui. Ils s'endormirent.

**OoO**

Malgré la fatigue qui engourdissait ses membres, il parvint à se redresser sur le lit. Il entendit l'autre remuer dans le lit, mais il n'y fit pas attention : il se traina jusqu'aux toilettes, la main devant la bouche, et se laissa tomber devant la cuvette pour vomir. Les larmes aux yeux, la main sur le cœur, il cracha le liquide âpre, se forçant presque pour évacuer ce qui restait de mauvais dans son ventre. Puis, il se laissa aller sur le côté, les genoux replié et ses coudes posés dessus, reprenant sa respiration. Draco ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, aussi malade que lui : son noble corps semblait avoir gagné le combat intérieur livré avec son esprit, et ce corps réclamait l'apaisement.

Ainsi, le blond se retrouva au bord de la cuvette dans une position compromettante où il recracha tout ce qu'il avait mangé dans la soirée. Malgré lui, Harry eut un petit rire. Il était près de son petit ami en souffrance, retenant ses cheveux blonds. Quand Draco en eut terminé avec son affaire, il eut aussi un petit rire nerveux, grognant un « on fait pitié… ».

Ensemble, comme un vrai couple, ils se levèrent, se soutenant à moitié et allèrent dans la salle de bain, sous les exigences de Draco, pour se brosser les dents. Le blond, malgré son esprit embrumé, avait honte de son état et il voulait absolument se rafraichir la bouche, et accessoirement celle de son copain. Ensuite, ils retournèrent se coucher, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils se réveillèrent vers dix heures du matin. Le nez enfoui dans le cou de Draco, Harry mit un long moment avant de bouger la tête, savourant les caresses lentes et molles du blond dans ses cheveux noirs. Ils se câlinèrent un long moment dans le lit, paresseusement. Puis, ils discutèrent un peu : le tatoueur se moqua gentiment de Draco qui avait trop bu la veille et qui s'était alors retrouvé complètement désinhibé, au plus grand plaisir du brun qui en avait bien profité. Mort de honte, le blond se retourna dans le lit, montrant son dos à Harry qui gloussait derrière lui.

Le brun posa sa main sur son épaule et voulut le retourner mais l'étudiant boudait, priant pour que la vidéo tournée ce soir-là ne soit jamais diffusée. Certes, il n'avait rien fait de compromettant à part draguer ouvertement son copain, ce qui en soit n'était pas un crime, et l'embrasser langoureusement, ce qui n'avait rien de bien choquant quand on savait que ça faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais tout de même !

« Arrête Dray… Cho a carrément montré sa culotte, t'en es pas arrivé là…

- Encore heureux…

- Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça, c'était étonnant.

- Harry… »

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et s'étirer. Il avait mal à la tête et il se sentit tout mou, son corps épuisé par la soirée de la veille. En général, les fêtes auxquelles il participait, enfin celles de ses amis, n'étaient pas aussi arrosées car le plus souvent il y avait des parents : le débit d'alcool était un peu plus régulé car il fallait quand même tenir la route devant eux. Là, c'était différent, et Harry avait eu envie d'oublier tout ce qui lui prenait la tête dernièrement.

« Harry ?

- Hm ?

- Tu as réfléchi à ce dont je t'ai parlé hier ?

- T'as vraiment envie qu'on remette ça sur le tapis ce matin ?

- Réponds-moi. »

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Toujours allongé sur le lit, Draco le regardait, essayant de ne pas fixer le papillon bleu sur son cœur quand son petit ami se tourna vers lui.

« Je te l'ai dit : je le ferai.

- Il faudra que tu sois convaincant et que tu ne fuis pas.

- C'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé enfermé pendant un mois dans une petite chambre de bonne avec lui. »

Ses mots étaient durs, son regard sombre. Draco inspira difficilement et tourna la tête sur le côté, comme s'il s'en voulait.

« C'est facile pour toi de dire tout ça, mais pas pour moi.

- Je sais, Harry…

- Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais ne t'attends pas à des merveilles.

- Ca me rend malade de le savoir ici. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Draco ne le regardait pas, la tête tournée ostensiblement sur le côté.

« J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut faire, j'ai peur qu'il t'écarte de moi… Et il t'a fait tellement de mal, il n'a pas le droit d'être ici… »

Draco sentit le drap qui les recouvrait se soulever et Harry s'allongea sur lui. Puis le brun prit son visage dans ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Les mains de l'étudiant se posèrent sur ses hanches avant que ses bras ne l'enlacent avec possession. Il lui rendit son baiser avec passion, l'emprisonnant contre lui. Ils se séparèrent après un long moment, ce sulfureux échange se terminant par des caresses de papillon. Enfin, Harry cacha son visage dans le cou du blond, et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

« J'en ai assez de répéter la même chose.

- J'en ai assez de m'inquiéter.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Salut les jeunes ! »

Hein ?

« Rooooh, vous vous faites des câlins ! »

Agitée comme une puce, Cho Chang courut dans la chambre et sauta sur le dos d'un Harry aux yeux écarquillés, couché sur un Draco tout aussi halluciné. Ils poussèrent un cri quand la grosse patate leur tomba dessus en rigolant comme une baleine.

« Cho, putain, bouge !

- Vous vous faites des papouilles !

- Arrête, t'es lourde !

- Est-ce que vous êtes à poil ?

- Dray, bouge tes mains. »

Le blond dégagea ses bras d'entre le dos de Harry et la… poitrine de Cho. De façon brusque, Harry se redressa, faisant crier la jeune femme, puis roula sur le côté. Draco se boucha les oreilles en entendant le cri suraigu qu'elle poussa en tombant sur le côté avant de glousser. Alerté par ces bruits, les jumeaux débarquèrent dans la chambre. En voyant un Draco avec les mains sur les oreilles et les coudes levés, un Harry échoué sur le côté complètement échevelé et Cho en nuisette en train de rigoler, ils crièrent un…

« Partouze ! »

Et ils sautèrent à leur tour sur le lit. Draco poussa un cri de colère avant d'essayer de se défaire de ces boulets roux. Les autres arrivèrent : Blaise, Théo, Seamus et Gregory mirent un peu d'ordre sur le lit, ou du moins, ils permirent à Harry de se décoller de Cho et, entre autres, de prouver qu'il n'était pas nu même s'il n'avait pas de haut. Il put regagner les bras de Draco qui avait, lui, gardé son haut de pyjama car il n'avait pas eu si chaud que ça cette nuit.

Le grand lit ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille. Assis entre les cuisses de Draco et sa taille entourée de ses bras, Harry regardait ses amis investir le lit, s'asseyant sur les draps froissés sans aucune gêne. En temps normal, la plupart serait parti pour s'habiller et ils se seraient tous rejoints dans la salle à manger pour grignoter quelque chose, mais aucun n'avait échappé à la traditionnelle gueule-de-bois qui suivait le genre de soirée qu'ils avaient passée la veille : les jumeaux Fred et Georges avaient les yeux explosés, discutant d'une voix un peu pâteuse dans un coin du lit.

Complètement à la ramasse, Blaise était étendu sur le lit, les bras en bois, l'un d'eux pendant dans le vide, alors que Théo s'allongeait en travers du matelas, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Aussitôt, Seamus s'assit sur ses hanches et son colocataire se mit à beugler en lui ordonnant de descendre. Entre temps, Cho avait fait un aller-retour entre sa chambre et celle-ci pour prendre son appareil photo et elle mitraillait les deux hommes, à la plus grande horreur de l'un d'eux. Surtout quand Seamus s'allongea sur lui et enfouit son nez dans son cou, adoptant alors une pause sensuelle…

Draco regardait tout ça d'un air exaspéré : peu habitué à ce genre de réveil, il était un peu grognon. Il aurait préféré passer sa matinée tranquillement dans ce lit avec Harry, mais personne ne semblait réaliser à quel point ils étaient d'un sans-gêne pas possible… Néanmoins, il ne dit rien. Il posa les yeux sur Gregory Goyle, cet homme robuste qui avait su garder un tour de taille correct pour le chef cuisinier qu'il était. Il formait un joli couple avec Millicent, malgré les problèmes d'emploi du temps : Gregory dirigeait son propre restaurant alors que la jeune femme était encore étudiante. Cela dit, ce qui avait été un temps une petite amourette sans grand avenir s'était transformée en une relation sérieuse qui avait aidé Millicent à s'épanouir.

Il en était de même pour Hermione qui avait complètement oublié Viktor Krum, son ex petit ami bulgare, même si elle avait éprouvé quelques doutes bien compréhensifs en le revoyant. Elle avait réalisé que Ron était l'homme qui lui fallait : gentil, attentionné et d'un autre univers.

Draco avait réalisé depuis longtemps que, dans son cas, il valait mieux que la personne qu'il fréquentait soit d'un autre univers, afin d'avoir d'autres conversations que les études notamment, et pourtant, la plupart du temps ces personnes-là ne restaient pas longtemps dans sa vie, précisément parce qu'ils étaient trop différents. Avec Harry, ils avec réussi à créer une sorte d'équilibre, et d'une certaine manière, Hermione et Ron en avaient fait de même. Oubliant ses livres de droit, Hermione écoutait son copain parler de mécanique, musique, il l'emmenait dans des endroits où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds, il la faisait danser… L'étudiante ne se sentait pas enfermée avec lui. Et, surtout, ils pouvaient se disputer sans que cela ne rime avec rupture.

D'ailleurs, Ron ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, complètement amorphe. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Gregory avant de demander ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre : le lit ne ressemblait plus à rien et il avait entendu de drôles de bruits. Le plus naturellement du monde, Gregory lui répondit que Cho et les jumeaux avaient sauté sur Harry et Draco et, à eux seuls, ils avaient à moitié démonté le lit. Se satisfaisant de cette explication, Ron croisa les bras sur le matelas, assis par terre, et posa sa tête dessus. Harry rigola.

Voulant retrouver un peu de tranquillité, Draco ouvrit la bouche pour leur demander de sortir, ils se retrouveraient en bas. Mais il fut interrompu net par les filles qui entrèrent dans la chambre, Luna en tête : elle tenait dans ses mains un plateau plus grand qu'elle contenant des tasses, du jus de fruits et du café alors que Millicent et Hermione se partageaient la confiture, la pate à tartiner, la brioche et le pain. Les demoiselles furent accueillies par des sifflements joyeux, des rires et des applaudissements alors que le blond se tapait le front le front de dépit.

Les plateaux furent posés en plein milieu du lit et chacun prit ce qu'il voulait. Hermione s'occupa du service, servant du café à Draco et Blaise et du jus d'orange à Cho et Harry. Millicent tartinait le pain grillé de confiture, beurre ou Nutella. Luna, quant à elle, était prisonnière des bras de Blaise qui refusait de la lâcher, la calant entre ses cuisses. Elle protesta jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne un verre de lait mélangé à du jus d'orange. Trouvant tout cela quelque peu suspect, Gregory demanda aux filles comment elles avaient pu préparer un tel petit-déjeuner en si peu de temps. Hermione et Millicent haussèrent les épaules : Luna s'était occupée de tout, elles n'avaient eu qu'à tout mettre sur les plateaux. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, le cuisinier décida de se satisfaire de cette réponse.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment, profitant de ce moment de complicité un peu particulier. Cho s'amusait avec son appareil photo, s'amusant à prendre sur le fait Fred qui léchait ses doigts englués de marmelade, Ron qui se goinfrait de pain beurré ou encore Luna qui semblait partie loin, très loin, son verre de lait et d'orange porté à ses lèvres, comme un bébé téterait son biberon. Dans leur coin, Draco et Harry n'avaient pas bougé, seul le brun se décollait quelques fois du torse de son petit ami pour prendre quelque chose sur les plateaux. Il était également l'un des seuls à être torse nu, Ron et Théo avaient aussi trouvé qu'il faisait chaud, mais ce dernier avait remis son haut de pyjama.

Cho prenait en photo ce couple, même si Draco faisait la tête. Elle aimait les regarder, ces deux-là, car ils lui faisaient oublier à quel point Harry avait souffert par le passé. Ron sortit une connerie et, quand Cho appuya sur le bouton, elle prit une photo où ils riaient tous les deux, les bras de Draco enserrant la taille de Harry, ce dernier torse nu avec ce papillon bleu tatoué sur son cœur, ses lignes tribales sur son épaule et sur son poignet. Rentrant dans le délire, Cho leur demanda de s'embrasser et tout le monde se mit à crier : le bisou ! le bisou !

Clic. Harry qui lève les yeux vers Draco qui sourit à peine.

Clic. Leurs bouches qui se rapprochent, s'effleurent.

Clic. Un léger baiser, lèvres contre lèvres, empli de tendresse…

Clic…

**OoO**

Pendant un long moment, elle resta dans sa voiture, les mains sur le volant. Elle n'osait pas les retirer car elle ne savait pas si sa main droite allait se poser sur la clé de contact ou si la gauche ouvrirait la porte. Un gros débat intérieur faisait rage en elle, ses mains la démangeaient, comme si elles avaient une volonté propre et qu'elle refusait de les laisser s'exprimer.

Finalement, la main gauche remporta le combat et Isaline ouvrit la porte de sa voiture avant d'en sortir et la claquer, faisant un gros bruit sec dans la nuit tombante. Elle leva les yeux vers le bâtiment devant lequel elle s'était garée, vers l'étage où Rémi et Allan vivaient.

Depuis sa confrontation avec Cédric, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son amant. Il ne l'avait pas appelée et elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Isaline le fuyait, passant à côté du téléphone sans jamais le décrocher, et tentait de l'oublier. Elle savait qu'elle s'était comportée comme une brute et qu'il avait moyennement accepté ce coup d'éclat. En fait, Isaline comprenait parfaitement son comportement et elle aurait pu avoir honte du sien, s'il n'y avait pas une signification derrière tout cela.

Le fait était que Rémi lui manquait affreusement et elle voulait lui demander pardon. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, la tatoueuse ne savait même plus à quand remontait la dernière fois, mais elle voulait lui ouvrir son cœur. Elle voulait tout lui raconter, ce cauchemar interminable qui l'avait tenue éveillée pendant un mois, pourquoi elle vivait à Paris...

Tout lui raconter, comme pour alléger un peu le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, le poids des secrets et des souffrances enfouies...

Alors elle était là, plantée devant l'immeuble où l'homme qu'elle aimait vivait. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était amoureuse, d'ailleurs. Pas grave. Il devait le savoir. Et lui aussi, il devait l'aimer...

Un homme sortit de l'immeuble, poussant la lourde porte blindée et vitrée qui menait au hall d'entrée. Isaline en profita pour se faufiler dans la bâtisse. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur, son cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine, fermant les yeux pour tenter vainement de se calmer. Puis, une fois arrivée, elle se posta devant la porte et hésita quelques secondes avant de sonner, avec l'ai d'un condamné à mort.

Ce ne fut pas Rémi, ou même Allan, qui vint lui ouvrir. Ce fut la cousine de ce dernier, la jeune Kimiko, qui apparut devant elle. L'adolescente lui fit un grand sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire la bise. Isaline se baissa, le visage détendu, alors que tout son esprit était en panique : ce soir, Rémi recevait ses parents, voire d'autres personnes...

Elle aurait dû rester chez elle au lieu de venir, sur un coup de tête.

Isaline entra dans l'appartement tandis que Kimiko annonçait sa venue. Elle entendit la voix de Rémi qui apparut dans le couloir. Son visage semblait contrarié : il n'était pas content de la voir. D'un coup, Isaline se sentit misérable. Elle portait un vieux jean délavé, des baskets et une veste de cuir élimé qui masquait à peine son léger pull noir. Ses cheveux teints étaient ramenés en arrière à l'aide d'un élastique.

Misérable. Une pauvre conne qui tapait sur les gens, qui gueulait comme un porc qu'on égorge. Une simple tatoueuse au corps bariolé.

Misérable...

« Bonsoir, Rémi.

- Bonsoir. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

Et lui, médecin chirurgien, solide bien qu'avec un peu de ventre, les cheveux bruns sans mèche grise, des yeux mordorés encore vifs. Il était beau, vivait dans un bel appartement rangé, toujours habillé sobrement mais avec de la marque.

Misérable...

« Je ne suis venue te parler, répondit-elle, un peu timidement.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

- Ce n'est jamais le bon moment. Je peux revenir plus tard, si tu veux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, en ce moment, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

- Je t'ai déçu, hein ? »

Isaline Anderson avait maintenant un sourire amer. Elle avait l'impression d'être une gamine devant lui. Isaline était de ces femmes qui ne se laissaient pas dominer, et en cet instant, elle courbait l'échine car l'homme en face d'elle était quelqu'un en qui elle tenait. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre et elle voulait vraiment lui parler, lui raconter, lui expliquer...

Misérable...

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

- Rémi, je peux t'expliquer...

- Je ne veux pas d'explication. Pardonne-moi l'expression, mais tu t'es comporté comme une conne. Tu as tabassé ce type, tu as gueulé, tu as insulté Harry... »

Il parlait doucement, et on n'entendait pas de bruits dans le salon. Rémi se tenait près d'elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lui parler... Elle voulait lui parler...

« Je sais que je me suis mal comportée...

- Va-t-en.

- Non, attends...

- Je reçois mes parents. Je ne veux pas te voir.

- Attends, s'il te plait. »

Elle lui prit le bras, les yeux paniqués.

« J'ai besoin de te parler...

- Rien ne justifie ton acte.

- Rémi, s'il te plait...

- Va-t-en. »

Une voix ferme. Deux cœurs qui battent trop vite. Un regard implacable, l'autre suppliant. Puis fatigué. Résigné.

Misérable...

« D'accord. »

Elle serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer, en priant pour que les coins de sa bouche ne s'affaissent pas. Elle baissa la tête, lâcha le bras de Rémi, et passa la porte de l'appartement. Lasse, Isaline descendit les escaliers et arriva dans le hall. Elle poussa difficilement la lourde porte blindée et grise, puis monta dans sa voiture.

A nouveau, un débat intérieur fit rage en elle, alors qu'elle était assise sur le siège conducteur : devait-elle pleurer ou soupirer de lassitude avant de s'en aller ? Elle opta pour la seconde option, mais son corps en décida autrement : des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux et, la mine sombre, elle les laissa couler.

Isaline Anderson ne se sentait pas bien. Elle se sentait vieille, dépassée et prise de court. Elle avait quarante ans, ce qui n'était pas si vieux, mais la moitié de sa vie avait été consommée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. La meilleure partie sa vie, sa jeunesse... A présent, elle était une femme démodée qui tentait de marcher droit sans tomber, mais ce soir, elle sentait son corps flancher.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait, dans la vie. Pourquoi elle était célibataire, pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'enfants, pourquoi elle avait bossé dans cette boutique au lieu de la laisser à un gérant. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas de famille à elle, pourquoi elle passait son temps avec des bras cassés.

Peut-être parce qu'elle en était un, de bras cassé. Peut-être qu'Isaline était comme eux : née par accident, comme une tuile tombant malencontreusement sur la tête d'un homme, elle avait passé son enfance à sourire devant son père et pleurer en silence dans son dos quand sa mère la frappait. Une gamine endurcie par la vie qui avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire et qui se laissait guider par son cœur qu'elle avait gros comme une maison.

Une fois son père décédé, elle s'était retrouvée seule et la vie avait mis sur son chemin Harry, Nymph', Sirius. En somme, ils lui avaient apportés autant d'ennuis que de bonheur. Toute sa vie, Isaline Anderson s'était accrochée à eux comme à une bouée de sauvetage : elle se rendait utile, elle se sentait importante pour eux. Elle avait l'impression d'exister, d'être vraiment utile à quelque chose. Abandonner ses études et reprendre la boutique de son père l'avait rendue plus responsable, elle pensait pouvoir tout arranger, même la santé dégradée de son père et, au final, son décès l'avaient plongée dans un état de pessimisme et d'auto-flagellation mentale : tout était de sa faute, elle avait échoué, elle n'était pas une bonne fille. Trouver de l'amour dans les yeux verts de Harry l'avait comme sortie d'un long sommeil.

Mais jamais elle ne s'était pardonnée.

Et, toujours, elle pensait aux autres avant elle-même.

Peut-être que si elle avait été plus égoïste, si elle avait davantage pensé à elle-même, tout aurait été différent. Harry aurait grandi avec des valeurs plus sûres, une figure plus solide d'un père, et peut-être avec des frères et sœurs avec lesquels il se serait épanoui au lieu de grandir trop vite.

Oui... elle aurait dû être plus égoïste. Cesser de faire des scandales quand on lui cachait quelque chose, les laisser se démerder dans leur coin et vivre sa propre existence. Cesser de sécher les larmes alcoolisées de ce sale cabot, de dresser cette gamine qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et courir après cet enfant qui découvrait douloureusement les réalités de la vie.

Ne pas fermer sa gueule, dire ce qu'elle ressentait, pousser une gueulante non pas pour critiquer mais pour alléger ce poids sur son cœur.

Pleurer un bon coup et dire qu'elle avait des faiblesses.

S'enfuir loin d'ici et oublier que ce qui avait constitué sa vie pendant treize ans la quittait ou la quitterait bientôt pour fonder un foyer...

**OoO**

En plein milieu de la nuit, alors que la famille de Rémi s'apprêtait enfin à quitter l'appartement du médecin, Harry appela ce dernier et lui demanda quand Isaline comptait-elle rentrer. Etonné, le médecin lui dit qu'elle n'était pas chez lui, qu'il ne voulait pas la voir donc qu'elle était partie à peine entrée. Aussitôt, Harry s'affola : il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis cinq heures de l'après-midi, étant donné qu'elle comptait voir quelqu'un avant de venir chez lui.

Ce fut au tour de Rémi de se faire un sang d'encre : malgré sa colère vis-à-vis d'elle, de cette estime qui avait chuté en l'espace de quelques secondes, il était terriblement inquiet. Vers trois heures du matin, ne pouvant dormir, il appela Harry qui décrocha tout de suite. Aucun des deux n'avait Isaline chez eux.

Ils furent tentés d'appeler la police, mais ils ne préfèreraient pas. Autant attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Peut-être qu'elle était chez quelqu'un. Peut-être.

Qui sait ?

**OoO**

Sept heures du matin. Un réveil qui sonne, et personne dans la maison à part lui. Isaline n'était toujours pas rentrée, et lui, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, pas plus que Sirius, Nymph' et Rémi qu'il avait appelé en catastrophe. Ils avaient fait le tour des contacts de la disparue sans jamais la trouver nulle part.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle avait passé la nuit à rouler, à s'arrêter quelque part, boire un verre, repartir, manger un morceau, rouler à nouveau, regarder la tour Eiffel de loin, l'Arc de Triomphe ou encore le Louvre, éclairés par les lumières de Paris plongé dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Elle ne dormit pas. Elle but, manga, roula. Elle tourna, freina, se gara... Des choses inconsidérées, qui ne servaient à rien. Mais elle en avait envie. Oublier qui elle était, oublier que sa vie ne rimait plus à rien, qu'elle finirait vieille et seule dans une maison de retraite à ressasser ces années où elle aurait pu créer autre chose que des pansements pour des estropiés du cœur. Juste envie de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

Rouler jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève à nouveau et lui remette en pleine gueule la réalité de la vie. Une réalité pas longue à résumer.

Isaline Anderson. 40 ans. Nationalité anglaise. 1m68, 62 kg. Femme célibataire, jamais mariée. Ancienne tutrice de Harry Potter et Nymphadora Tonks. Marraine de Teddy Lupin. Patronne d'un salon de tatouages et piercings.

**OoO**

Les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée vers ses chaussures, Cédric Diggory marchait lentement dans la rue. Il errait encore là, comme s'il espérait encore quelque chose, alors qu'il était tout simplement désespéré.

Harry était amoureux. Il avait quelqu'un. Il avait refait sa vie.

C'était presque évident, mais au fond de lui, Cédric espérait qu'il ne l'aurait pas oublié. De façon égoïste et mauvaise, Cédric avait pensé qu'il ne se serait jamais remis de ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il avait vécu un blocage affectif. Il fallait croire que ce n'était pas le cas, songeait-il. Son avis changerait en apprenant que Harry avait fréquenté Draco après trois ans de célibat, mais pour le moment, il imaginait son ex dans les bras d'autres hommes, voire d'autres femmes.

Le savoir avec une fille aurait sans doute été moins douloureux. Cédric savait que Harry avait déjà été attiré par des filles sans jamais sortir avec aucunes d'entre elles, et par des connaissances communes, il avait appris qu'il avait tendance à s'attacher à des personnes qui avaient du caractère. Harry était un homme « passif », il avait besoin de se sentir protégé et aimé. Il avait cherché ça chez Cédric et chez Draco, un endroit qui pourrait le protéger du monde extérieur et qu'il pourrait chérir.

C'était stupide de trainer là comme une âme en peine parce que l'homme qu'on a aimé et détruit ne voulait plus de vous. C'était pitoyable, et il le savait. Cependant, rester chez lui ne lui apporterait rien de bon, il ruminerait dans son coin des idées noires. Autant qu'il prenne l'air... et rester dans le quartier montrerait à Harry qu'il pensait à lui, qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Besoin de lui parler...

Soudain, il s'arrêta de marcher. A l'autre bout de la rue, Isaline Anderson se tenait près sa voiture, garée le long du trottoir. Elle le regardait fixement, comme une lionne regarderait un ennemi qu'elle s'apprêterait à dévorer. Persuadé que ses pas le mèneraient à un nouvel affrontement, Cédric voulut faire demi-tour, mais il se refusait à fuir la queue entre les pattes comme un lâche devant elle.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Isaline Anderson. Il la trouvait vulgaire, trop sûre d'elle... En vérité, il lui trouvait tous les défauts du monde, car en fait, il la détestait parce qu'elle avait un pouvoir impressionnant sur Harry. Ses dires étaient parole d'évangile. Quand il venait chez eux, elle le regardait toujours du coin de l'œil, méfiante. Elle avait mis comme une barrière entre eux et c'était à lui de la franchir. Or, il n'y était pas parvenu : il avait beau se montrer le plus aimable possible, il n'était pas parvenu à créer une complicité entre elle et lui, ni à obtenir sa confiance. Il avait fini par en conclure qu'il était trop parfait, qu'il ne montrait pas assez qui il était réellement, et c'était ce qui la rendait méfiante.

Cédric avait décidé de vivre avec ça, comme on vit avec une porte qui grince continuellement, mais quand Isaline avait découvert le pot-aux-roses, quand il s'était mis à harceler Harry, elle avait réagi au quart de tour. Il s'était retrouvé blessé et humilié : une femme qui avait quasiment l'âge d'être sa mère lui avait collé la raclée de sa vie. Mort de honte, il avait porté plainte, sa colère le poussant à tenter le tout pour le tout : il devait récupérer Harry.

Jamais Isaline Anderson ne s'était démontée. Elle avait ordonné à Harry de rester sur ses positions et ne pas céder.

Alors, Cédric Diggory avait employé la manière forte.

Les finances d'Isaline Anderson souffrirent beaucoup pendant cette période : elle travaillait peu, employait des détectives pour retrouver son neveu, et après, elle paya un avocat. Elle fit tout pour l'enfoncer, et elle y parvint. On le fit passer pour un malade obsessionnel. Son père travailla dur pour réduire sa peine. La sentence ne plut à personne.

Cédric Diggory resta avec cette haine dans le cœur, pour toutes ces raisons, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait jamais su l'accepter. Dans le fond, il savait que c'était une femme bien, aimante, et elle n'avait jamais su lui ouvrir son cœur. La vie aurait pu être différente si elle avait essayé de le comprendre et de l'aider, comme Harry l'avait fait. Mais elle lui avait fermé les portes de sa vie, les laissant d'abord entrouverte avant de les claquer violemment et l'expulser de leur existence.

Il s'accrochait à ça. Il se donnait des excuses, et quand elles ne tenaient plus, il en trouvait de nouvelles. Mais il était vrai qu'Isaline Anderson était une ombre dans sa vie qui aurait pu devenir une étoile, mais qui lui avait tourné le dos et qu'il n'avait su charmer. Et à présent, elle était là, devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air résigné.

Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Jamais. Et elle n'aurait jamais peur.

« T'enfuis pas et viens ici.

- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir.

- Alors va te faire foutre. »

Elle baissa la tête et se redressa, décollant son derrière de la portière de sa voiture. Aussitôt, Cédric comprit que la laisser partir serait une erreur. Sans se formaliser de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il se rapprocha d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sa voix à lui était dure, tout autant que celle de la patronne qui le regardait, sans éprouver la moindre émotion. Ni colère, ni haine...

Rien.

La haine valait mieux que l'indifférence.

« T'es libre demain ?

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions.

- Oui, je suis libre.

- Alors rendez-vous demain à 11h30 au restaurant français du coin de la rue, près de la pharmacie. Harry veut te voir. »

Le regard de Cédric s'illumina puis s'assombrit : ça sentait le piège à plein nez. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas portés plainte, vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, et maintenant, Harry voulait le voir, avec apparemment le consentement de sa tante...

« Ils pensent que ça arrangerait pas mal de problèmes. A leur aise.

- Et tu es d'accord avec eux ?

- Pas le choix. Sois à l'heure. »

C'était tout. Elle ne lui dirait rien de plus. Elle paraissait fatiguée, de légères cernes soulignaient ses yeux, un peu comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Peut-être que c'était le cas.

Pendant un instant, repensant à cette petite boutique de tatouages dans un petit quartier de Londres, il revit cette maman joyeuse qui couvait Harry du regard. Une maman qui lui avait fait envie, moins fade que la sienne. La tendresse qui émanait d'elle lui avait toujours fait envie. Il l'avait haïe pour ça, pour ne l'avoir jamais aimé, pour l'avoir éloigné de Harry, pour s'être opposé à eux...

Son visage furieux...

Son regard arrogant...

Sa voix mouillée, sur sa messagerie, quand elle l'avait supplié de lui rendre son fils...

Un visage qu'il avait essayé de casser, un regard qu'il avait voulu baisser, une voix qu'il avait détruite en même temps que son téléphone...

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais aimé ? »

Elle allait monter dans sa voiture. Elle leva la tête et, à nouveau, le regarda de ses yeux clairs. Un peu comme si elle lisait en lui.

« Tu voulais que je t'aime ?

- Oui. »

Ne pas voir l'aspect négatif des choses, ne pas la voir s'arrêter de vivre quand il était là... Ne pas entrer dans une pièce et être suivi par son regard en coin…

Être tenu dans ses bras et la voir naturelle avec lui…

Isaline le regarda franchement, un peu comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Et, d'une certaine façon, lui aussi la regardait de cette manière-là. Quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas vu cette pouffiasse qui se croyait tout permis. Quatre ans qu'il avait haï son nom, qu'il avait écrasé dans son esprit son visage, qui en fait, n'était pas si horrible que ça.

« J'aurais pu t'aimer.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas honnête. »

Ses yeux clairs et pénétrants qui lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Ni envers les autres, ni envers toi-même. »

Quelque chose se serra en lui. Son cœur, peut-être, ou alors sa gorge. Sa voix semblait sortir des tréfonds de sa mémoire, comme s'il avait déjà entendue ces mots quelque part.

« Si tu t'étais ouvert, si tu avais arrêté de jouer ton rôle, j'aurais pu t'aimer. Mais tu avais honte de lui. Tu avais honte de sortir avec un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, tatoueur, toujours décoiffé et mal habillé. J'aurais fini par t'accepter, Cédric, par amour. Mais il y a des choses qui ne se font pas.

- Je…

- C'était pas la faute de Harry. Il n'y était pour rien, dans cette histoire. C'était pas de sa faute s'il était un homme et que tu l'aimais. Il n'avait pas à subir tout ça, à se laisser faire en espérant que tu ailles mieux. Tu n'avais pas à le frapper."

Tant de lassitude dans sa voix implacable qui énonçait des vérités, sans jugement. Et ça faisait d'autant plus mal...

« Tu peux pas...

- Il ne devait pas être mêlé à ça. Je sais que c'était dur à assumer, ton homosexualité. Mais c'est comme ça. Tu devais vivre avec, assumer. Je pense que je t'aurais aimé si tu ne t'étais pas caché comme tu l'as fait. Tu n'avais pas à le frapper, et tu n'as pas à le poursuivre comme ça. Tu as cassé quelque chose en lui et jamais il ne pourra oublier ce qu'il a vécu.

- Je...

- Je vais te dire une chose, Cédric Diggory : ce que tu fais ne sert à rien. Jamais Harry ne reviendra vers toi.

- Parce que tu ne le veux pas ?

- Non. Parce qu'il a avancé. Toi, tu fais du sur-place."

Elle lui lança un dernier regard las, ennuyé, fatigué, puis monta dans sa voiture. Cédric eut envie de tendre la main vers elle, mais s'il l'avait fait, il ne savait pas si elle l'aurait frappé ou juste pris le bras en signe de désespoir. Alors sa main resta près de son corps.

Il était perdu. Depuis sa sortie de prison, il était perdu. Quatre ans étaient passés et, lui, il n'avait pas changé, enfermé dans une prison à attendre que le temps passe, à regarder les minutes filer en espérant qu'elles aillent plus vite...

Et pendant ce temps-là, Harry tombait amoureux.

Et l'oubliait.

**OoO**

Vers onze heures, Harry entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Liloute se précipita hors de la cuisine et il découvrit sa tante dans l'entrée, soulevant la chienne dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Comme Liloute, Harry eut envie de se précipiter vers elle et de la serrer dans ses bras avant d'exiger des explications. Mais le regard qu'elle lui lança le dissuada d'aller plus loin. Elle semblait fatiguée, lasse, la bouche fermée, sans un sourire. Elle posa la chienne sur le sol, retira ses chaussures et sa veste, avant de traverser le hall. A sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta un court instant, avant d'hausser les épaules et de monter à l'étage lentement, comme si cela représentait un effort surhumain.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut montée à l'étage, Harry appela Sirius et Remus, puis Remi, les intimant tous de ne pas ramener leurs fesses à la maison. Seul Rémi fit le chemin, lui désobéissant. C'était à son tour de vouloir parler avec Isaline, malade d'inquiétude et regrettant de l'avoir jetée dehors comme ça. La patronne l'envoya bouler, lui disant qu'elle était fatiguée et que toute cette histoire ne le regardait pas. Le médecin s'énerva : elle lui en voulait de l'avait repoussée de cette façon mais il était désolé, il s'en voulait vraiment. La tatoueuse lui répondit qu'il la dérangeait, qu'elle avait envie dormir, et que s'il n'était pas content, c'était pareil.

Elle passa la journée devant la télévision, sans toucher à la comptabilité ni à quoi que ce soit touchant à la vie de cette maison. Harry se chargea d'avancer dans les factures, nerveux, ne sachant ce qui était passé dans la tête sa tante. Il prenait le parti d'attendre qu'elle se livre à lui.

Dans la soirée, elle lui dirait qu'elle avait eu envie de parler à Rémi mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Elle avait eu une crise existentielle et elle avait passé la nuit à traîner dans la capitale. Harry ne poserait pas de questions. Il serait triste. Il lui dirait que Sirius, Nymph' et Remus s'étaient fait un sang d'encre. Elle hausserait les épaules. Il serait encore plus triste.

Elle lui dirait aussi qu'il avait rendez-vous le lendemain à onze heures et demie au restaurant du coin. Elle ne préciserait par le nom de l'autre convive car il saurait déjà qui s'était.

Mais pour le moment, il restait là, dans la chambre de sa tante, à étudier les factures.

**OoO**

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que Draco se trouvait dans sa voiture, et il en venait à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Pour lui, c'était la meilleure solution, vu la situation, mais dans son cœur, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout à la perspective que Harry rencontre Cédric.

Dans le fond, il savait que personne ne voulait que ça se produise, mais il était inutile de fuir. Mieux valait affronter ses peurs et régler le problème. Draco était parvenu à rassurer Harry, à lui faire comprendre que c'était le mieux à faire, et ce sans lui montrer qu'il était malade à l'idée que le tatoueur rencontre l'ancien prisonnier.

Près de lui était installé Sirius, la mine sombre. Il avait insisté pour venir lui aussi et il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de résistance de la part de Draco. Ce qui les stupéfia tous les deux, c'était qu'Isaline ne voulut pas venir, préférant rester chez elle. Un peu comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Sa petite fugue de la veille n'était pas passé inaperçu et inquiétait tout le monde, même si personne n'osait en parler. Ils s'accordaient tous sur le fait qu'elle avait pété un câble et qu'elle avait besoin qu'on la laisse tranquille. En attendant, c'était à eux de s'occuper de Harry et de le surveiller.

A onze heures et quart pile, Harry sortit de la maison et s'assit à l'arrière de la voiture. A une époque, l'odeur du cuir ou du tissu usé des sièges lui donnait mal au cœur, à peine assis dans le véhicule, mais étrangement, monter dans la voiture de Draco ne le rendait pas malade, au contraire, ça le rassurait. Le jeune homme se pencha en avant et lui embrassa la joue avant de se tendre vers son parrain et en faire de même.

Le rendez-vous était fixé non loin du quartier, à quelques minutes en voiture. C'était un restaurant assez simple, pas très grand. Draco gara son véhicule de l'autre côté de la rue. Harry hésita, puis il se pencha en avant, tourna le visage de son petit ami vers lui et l'embrassa de façon appuyée, comme pour se donner du courage. Draco répondit à ce baiser, caressant sa joue, avant que le brun descende et entre dans le restaurant.

Le rendez-vous dura une demi-heure.

**OoO**

Harry entra dans le restaurant, la peur au ventre. Peu sûr de lui, il se présenta au serveur qui le conduisit à une table au fond de la salle où Cédric se trouvait déjà. Le voir là l'angoissa immédiatement, empirant son état déjà très nerveux. Néanmoins, il prit sur lui et s'assit à table.

En face de lui, Cédric semblait clairement enchanté, ses yeux pétillants de vie et ses lèvres esquissant un léger sourire. Son cœur s'emballa à la vue de son ex, qui avait mûri avec les années mais qui était toujours aussi beau. Il portait un jean délavé et un sweat prune par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc. Egal à lui-même, il n'avait toujours pas compris que ces fringues ne le mettaient pas du tout en valeur. Son mec acceptait-il vraiment de traîner avec lui quand il portait ces guenilles, qui le rendaient pourtant assez cool ?

Quant à Cédric, il était habillé très simplement d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise beige, les premiers boutons d'ouverts, sa veste posée sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il respirait la classe, la douceur, et autant l'avouer, il était à tomber. Ses cheveux bruns étaient bien coiffés, quelques boucles s'échappant ça et là de la sévérité de sa coiffure, et ses yeux mordorés pétillaient.

Voilà l'homme que Harry avait aimé. Un homme beau, au sourire magnifique orné de dents blanches et bien alignées, qui savait parler, séduire, rassurer. Le voir le troublait, il avait l'impression de faire un saut en arrière. C'était bien différent de le voir avec une casquette et des lunettes dans la rue. A présent, il le redécouvrait. Il n'avait pas changé. A la fois, cela le détendait, et paradoxalement, ça l'angoissait.

« Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour, Cédric. Assez bien, et toi ?

- Bien mieux depuis que tu es arrivé. »

Dès qu'Harry fût installé et le serveur vint leur apporter les menus, puis les laissa seuls. Il y eut d'abord un silence gêné, Harry regardait la fourchette qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Finalement, Cédric brisa le silence, démarrant sur des sujets banaux, comme la boutique de tatouages. Il n'évoqua jamais le fait qu'Isaline elle-même lui avait précisé l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous. Harry ne le fit pas non plus.

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande et il constata que l'humeur de la table était plutôt agréable. Il nota sur son calepin les plats et les boissons choisies, de l'eau avec un steak et des frites pour Harry, du vin et du poisson accompagné de légumes pour Cédric. Ce dernier avait essayé de le convaincre de prendre autre chose que ce plat mais Harry secouait la tête, demeurant fidèle à ses habitudes. Il prenait toujours ça quand il allait dans un restaurant, sauf quand Draco se mettait en tête de lui faire manger autre chose, et la plupart du temps, le blond ne se trompait pas.

C'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé, comme tant d'autres détails chez Harry. Ses cheveux noirs mal coiffés parsemés de mèches rouges, son léger sourire quasiment toujours esquissé par ses lèvres, ses piercings à ses oreilles, sa main qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tripoter quelque chose quand il était nerveux, cette cicatrice dans le coin droit de son front, son rire et cet accent typiquement anglais si joli à l'oreille.

Pendant quatre ans, Harry était devenu un rêve, un homme disparu dont il gardait un souvenir plus ou moins idéalisé. Aujourd'hui, son rêve se concrétisait et il avait l'impression que ces mois passés avec lui n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination, que sa disparition pure et simple de son univers n'était pas un leurre. Il se sentait bien, ragaillardi, admirant ce jeune homme plein de vie qui avait tout supporté par amour, et à qui il avait fait du mal par folie et égoïsme.

Il ne recommencerait plus. Cédric se l'était juré : plus jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, plus jamais il ne le ferait souffrir. Au contraire, il voulait être là pour lui et lui montrer qu'il était toujours le même, que sa folie avait disparu et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Le fait que son amour demeure malgré les aléas du temps, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé était tout simplement un miracle et l'ancien prisonnier s'émerveillait de ressentir autant d'amour pour le tatoueur malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Et il restait persuadé que, au fond de lui, Harry était troublé de le revoir.

Et c'était le cas. Harry était troublé comme jamais de revoir Cédric, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Le revoir à nouveau lui-même, beau comme le jour, fragile mais souriant... Harry en venait à se demander comment tout cela avait pu dériver avant de se rappeler, après des sourires, quelques rires, que Cédric était un être à double visage. Le premier côté était un soleil séducteur, le deuxième côté une lune destructrice. D'une part, le garçon charmant qui l'avait trompé avec des filles, et de l'autre part, un garçon malade qui l'aimait et le frappait.

Le tatoueur pensa à Draco qui l'attendait dans sa voiture, sûrement plus stressé que lui. Il l'imaginait angoissé, les mains cramponnées au volant ou se tordant les doigts. Une bouffée de chaleur lui remplit le cœur soudainement et il esquissa un léger sourire en se remémorant son visage. Cédric interpréta très mal son expression presque amoureuse alors que les plats venaient d'arriver. Il n'avait jusque là jamais évoqué ses sentiments, cette situation difficile dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Osant le tout pour le tout, il posa sa main sur celle de Harry.

Aussitôt, le brun retira sa main sèchement, lui jetant alors un regard étonné puis mauvais. Cédric déglutit, se rendant compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Le visage de Harry se détendit et il prit ses couverts s'apprêtant à commencer à manger, la mine fermée.

« Harry, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec honnêteté.

- Pas grave.

- Si, tu t'es refermé, objecta Cédric. Je suis désolé, je suis allé trop vite.

- C'est pas une question d'aller trop vite, fit Harry en soupirant. Le problème, c'est que tu te fais des illusions. »

Le tatoueur leva les yeux vers lui, avalant un morceau de viande qui lui fit l'effet d'un bout de carton pâte entre ses dents.

« Ecoute-moi, Harry, je...

- J'ai un copain, Cédric.

- Je sais, je l'ai vu. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Tu le sais. »

Evidemment qu'il le savait. Draco Malfoy. Le regard de Cédric s'assombrit, il allait devoir la jouer serrer pour ne pas perdre Harry, alors qu'il le tenait enfin.

« C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de venir ici, lui avoua le brun. Il pensait que c'était la meilleure solution pour régler le problème.

- Moi aussi je voulais te voir, dans ces conditions-là, ajouta Cédric, parlant sur un ton raisonnable comme un s'adresserait à un enfant. Ca me permet de vraiment te parler, et de te demander pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je l'ai écrit mille fois dans ces lettres auxquelles tu n'as jamais répondues.

- Je ne les ai jamais ouvertes. »

Coup de poing. Pas le premier. Mais douloureux quand même.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux et c'est normal, reprit-il, imperturbable, les mains croisées. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur les détails, ça ne sert à rien, mais le fait est que je regrette profondément et que ces années de prison m'ont aidées à prendre du recul. Je me suis soigné, et...

- C'est vrai que je t'en veux, Cédric, et au fond de moi, je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner, même avec toute la volonté du monde.

- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais au moins de tolérer ma présence...

- Je ne peux pas.

- Harry !

- Je ne peux pas. Vis-à-vis de Draco, je ne peux pas. »

Nouveau coup de poing. Pas le premier, ni le dernier.

« N'imagine pas que, moi, j'en ai envie. Mais avant de penser à moi, je pense à lui. Il est important pour moi. Déjà qu'il est énervé que je sois là...

- C'est pourtant lui qui t'as convaincu de venir, grinça Cédric.

- Mais attends, mets-toi un peu à sa place ! Je suis ici avec mon ex, un mec qui m'a fait du mal...

- Non, je ne me mets pas à sa place. »

Son regard chaleureux vira au noir. Non, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place de ce type, il le haïssait. Il se demandait bien ce que Harry pouvait trouver à cet homme. Il n'avait pas l'air très aimable, voire même hautain. Etudiant en médecine, élève brillant, Harry devait en baver avec un type pareil...

Un type du même gabarie que Cédric...

« Je n'aime pas ce type.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

- Tout. »

Harry prit une frite, la mit dans sa bouche et la mâchouilla un peu avant de l'avaler, sans quitter Cédric des yeux. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, mais son cœur battait très vite. Il pouvait presque le voir se lever et lui en coller une d'un geste rapide de la main.

« Il a des défauts, comme tout le monde. Mais lui, il ne m'a jamais frappé. Il m'aime, il n'a pas honte de moi, il a accepté qui j'étais, mon passé et mon travail. On a nos disputes, on a failli se séparer. Ca fait six mois qu'on sort ensemble, c'est mon premier copain depuis toi. J'ai jamais pu tourner la page avant lui, car j'avais peur d'être déçu et de souffrir. Mais lui, il m'a tout donné. Ca s'est fait progressivement, pas tout d'un coup, mais avec lui, j'ai découvert qu'être homosexuel n'était pas une tare et qu'on pouvait vivre avec. »

Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient et sa langue se déliait. C'était un peu comme s'il lui ouvrait son cœur.

Il ne connaissait pas cet Harry-là. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme-là, qu'il avait à peine aperçu par moments, et qui lui parlait avec son cœur sans s'autocensurer. Pendant un instant, il revit le jeune homme sanglotant dans son coin parce qu'il s'était pris un coup.

Cédric serra les dents. Il avait mal.

Il ne connaissait pas cet Harry-là.

Celui qui n'avait peur de rien, ni de ses mots, ni de ses actes.

Le Harry libéré qui vivait, enfin.

« Et moi je l'aime. J'ai vraiment l'impression de vivre quand je suis avec lui. Je sais que je peux tout lui dire et il est ouvert avec moi. Il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui.

- Tu m'as oublié ? »

Des mots douloureux à articuler. Faisaient mal.

« Oui. Depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai vraiment tourné la page avec Draco.

- Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime encore, je... »

**OoO**

Sirius regarda sa montre, puis il se dit que c'était inutile de regarder l'heure comme ça : Harry ne sortirait pas du restaurant avant un bout de temps, ce qui était normal après tout. Néanmoins, plus vite il sortirait, mieux il se sentirait.

Près de lui, Draco était de plus en plus nerveux. Il l'était déjà quand Harry était sorti de la voiture, d'où ce baiser que le brun lui avait donné, à la fois pour se donner du courage et aussi pour rassurer son homme.

Brisant le silence de la voiture, Sirius avait eu une conversation avec Draco qui lui avait avoué avoir peur que Harry le quitte pour Cédric, le découvrant sous un nouveau jour bien plus saint. On n'oublie jamais une personne qu'on a aimée, dit-on. Sirius avait alors entrepris de lui expliquer que, précisément, Harry ne pourrait jamais oublier Cédric mais il avait tiré un trait sur lui depuis bien longtemps.

Depuis qu'il sortait avec Draco, Harry s'était comme réveillé d'un long sommeil. Il était plus épanoui, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. En somme, il était plus heureux. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Dans son cœur, c'était son homme, l'idéal, l'être parfait qui lui fallait. Après, les années pouvaient dégrader cette image d'idole et le couple venait à se séparer. Mais pour le moment, Harry ne voyait que Draco et ce n'était pas Cédric qui allait le détrôner de son cœur.

Le blond parut plus rassuré quand il lui dit ces mots, mais l'angoisse demeurait. Sirius était étonné qu'on se batte autant pour un simple tatoueur. Certes, il avait du charme, mais tout de même. Enfin, ça avait quand même quelque chose de valorisant, qu'on s'arrache son filleul.

Tout d'un coup, Sirius sortit de ses pensées : Harry quittait le restaurant. Etonnés, ils virent le tatoueur s'apprêter à traverser mais Cédric, sortant à son tour, le tint par le bras. Il parut suppliant, la mine triste, les yeux sans doute paniqués. Inflexible, Harry le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans grande émotion. On aurait dit qu'il lui annonçait sa sentence, qui paraissait sans appel. Puis, il dégagea son bras et traversa la route, sans un regard en arrière. Cédric voulut le poursuivre mais, répondant à un coup de sang, Draco ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et se leva. Il lui jeta un regard terrible, tandis que Harry entrait dans sa voiture. Le genre de regard qui vous arrêtait en pleine course, qui vous glaçait le sang.

Puis, il se rassit et démarra.

**OoO**

Assise dans son salon, Isaline les entendit entrer dans la maison en silence. Liloute se leva pour les accueillir puis revint vers sa maîtresse. La tatoueuse ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de la télévision. Son coup de blues la maintenait clouée au canapé. Pour une fois, elle ne se mêlerait pas de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

De leur côté, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, assis sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas été très bavard dans la voiture. Draco avait déposé Sirius chez lui, le remerciant d'être resté avec lui, puis il avait roulé jusqu'à la boutique. Là, Harry s'était penché vers lui et lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui raconter. L'étudiant ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.

Pendant un long moment, Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Il lui raconta que ça avait été agréable de passer ce moment avec lui, qu'ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien avant d'arriver aux sujets qui fâchent. Il lui répéta ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Cédric. Contrairement à ce que le brun avait pensé, la mine sombre de Draco ne s'éclaira pas quand il lui fit cette déclaration d'amour indirecte. Il pensait qu'il aurait au moins une petite réaction, mais non. Rien du tout. A croire qu'il lui parlait du débat intérieur qui faisait rage en lui à chaque fois qu'il achetait des croquettes pour Liloute.

Finalement, quand le récit fut terminé, Draco ouvrit la bouche.

« Comment tu te sens ?

- Pardon ? S'étonna Harry.

- Comment tu te sens ? Tu es troublé ? »

Cette question le prit au dépourvu et Harry voulut ne pas répondre, mais il décida d'être honnête.

« Oui. J'ai été troublé. »

Le regard de Draco ne changea pas mais il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« Je n'arrive pas à le haïr, expliqua le brun avec franchise. Je lui en veux, c'est vrai, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Mais tu sais, quand je suis rentré et que je l'ai vu si heureux, je me suis senti bien.

- Il te plait encore, alors, en conclut Draco.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, protesta Harry.

- Mais tu le penses.

- Pas du tout ! Il a été mon amoureux à une époque, c'est normal que je sois troublé en le voyant. A ma place, tu aurais agi d'une autre façon ?

- Harry... »

Draco sentit une paire de lèvres sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, puis tourna la tête vers Harry, qui semblait désolé. Désolé de l'inquiéter, de créer de l'angoisse dans son cœur, de le faire douter. Le blond prit sa main dans les siennes, en caressant le dos puis ses doigts.

« Sois honnête avec moi, Harry. Ne me dis pas ce que tu devrais me dire, à moi, ton petit ami. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui et pour moi. Je ne le prendrai pas mal : je saurai quoi faire selon la situation. »

Draco ne le regardait pas, et alors, Harry se rendit compte à quel point il était malheureux de cette situation. Lui qui lui paraissait toujours au-dessus de tout, sachant gérer toutes les situations...

Alors Harry décida d'être honnête.

« Je suis troublé par Cédric, parce que ça fait bizarre de le voir comme ça après quatre ans, mais pas au point de mettre en doute ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime, et c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté le restaurant : je ne veux pas de lui autour de moi, ni dans ma vie. Lui, il le voudrait et il n'accepte pas le fait que j'ai quelqu'un. Mais j'ai un copain, j'ai un amoureux, et rien ni personne ne pourra changer tout ça. »

Draco opina de la tête puis porta la main qu'il tenait entre les siennes à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa doucement et ce geste ému Harry au plus haut point. La tête baissée, Draco regarda cette main contre ses lèvres, contre son visage. Le brun se pencha vers lui et chuchota, comme une confidence, quelques mots.

« Ne doute pas de moi, Draco. Tu es le seul. Tu seras toujours le seul. J'ai presque envie de remercier Cédric de m'avoir fait ça, car sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré."

Draco serra sa main avec plus force, la gardant toujours contre son visage. Harry se demanda l'espace d'un instant si c'était possible de tomber encore plus amoureux d'un homme qu'il ne l'était déjà à présent.

**OoO**

« Allo ?

- Théo, c'est Ron ! Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais, on fait aller.

- Ca n'a pas l'air...

- Bah je sais pas, on dirait que Sahara est malade.

- Ca peut tomber malade, un python ?

- Bien sûr, couillon !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je sais pas, elle a pas faim, et puis je la trouve bizarre. Crystal a la pêche, par contre.

- Bah tant mieux. Je t'appelais pour savoir si t'étais libre demain soir, je sors avec Hermione et mes frères. Harry et Draco doivent venir, ça va les dérider un peu. Tu viens avec Seamus ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas... Je te rappelle ce soir, l'autre tafiole est pas là.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, rendez-vous galant.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter des masses.

- Son mec a une tête de con. Enfin, celui qui devrait devenir son copain si tout se passe bien ce soir.

- Bah en même temps, t'as pas une meilleure tête, toi.

- Mais je t'emmerde !

- Moi aussi, ça tombe bien ! Allez à plus, oublie pas de m'appeler !

- Ok, à plus. »

**OoO**

Les mains tendues, il attendit avec un sourire que sa marraine y dépose l'œuf en chocolat qu'elle lui avait promis s'il était sage. Une fois son œuf Kinder© posé au creux de ses paumes, Teddy galopa dans le salon où Isaline, le suivant, lui mit un autre DVD : La belle et la bête. Elle se dit que, malgré la nouvelle génération de dessins animés qui polluaient leurs écrans, il y avait encore des gosses qui étaient charmés par les chefs-d'œuvre de Walt Disney. Enfin, il ne devait pas être le seul, ces vieux animés étaient devenus un peu ringards, alors que certains gosses avaient grandis avec La petite sirène et Aladdin. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle se revit valser avec Sirius dans le salon tout en chantant la chanson du bal dans la Belle et la Bête, à moitié bourrée, sous les rires de Nymph' et Harry.

De bons souvenirs, tout ça, et ça la faisait rire quand Teddy se protégeait derrière un oreiller quand la Bête apparaissait pour la première fois. Ca lui rappelait Harry qui se cachait la tête sous un oreiller du canapé quand la sorcière de Blanche-Neige apparaissait, ne la sortant que quand elle n'était plus là.

La tête pleine de souvenirs, Isaline sortit du salon tandis que son filleul demeurait devant la télévision, assis par terre devant de la table basse, à grignoter son œuf Kinder©. Il ouvrit le petit œuf jaune en plastique à l'intérieur sans difficultés pour en extraire le jouet. Quand il était plus petit, son parrain utilisait ses dents pour l'ouvrir car l'entreprise n'avait toujours pas compris que c'était une tannée à ouvrir pour des enfants. Sa marraine le grondait à chaque fois, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer.

Teddy était jeune, trop petit pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pourtant, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était tendu autour de lui, que ce soit sa maman qui baissait les yeux sans dire un mot, sa marraine qui ne l'écoutait pas beaucoup ou encore Harry qui ne finissait pas son assiette. Pour compenser, Teddy faisait des sourires à tout le monde, écoutait ce qu'on lui disait et mangeait tout, même s'il n'aimait pas trop.

Le petit garçon se sentait un peu inquiet, voire même un peu triste. Voir les gens se faire la tête, se gronder ou garder le silence l'angoissait, lui qui était tant habitué aux rires, aux longs bavardages qui le berçaient. Même à la maison, c'était tendu entre sa maman et son papa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ils s'étaient disputés très fort la veille.

La seule chose qui était bien, en ce moment, c'était que Draco passait souvent à la maison. Teddy aimait bien Draco parce qu'il était gentil avec lui : il pouvait rester longtemps sur ses genoux sans qu'il ne dise rien et il avait le droit de piquer dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. C'était l'amoureux de Harry, il lui faisait des bisous. A Teddy aussi, il faisait des bisous, des fois.

En fait, tout le monde était gentil avec Teddy, mais tout le monde était triste aussi, donc l'enfant l'était aussi. Assis dans le canapé, le papier aluminium de l'œuf et le jouet démonté sur la table, il caressait le vendre de Liloute allongée contre lui, semblant dormir. S'il avait été plus grand, il aurait compris que cette angoisse qu'il ressentait était due à des évènements assez graves. Mais il était trop jeune pour comprendre que le couple fragile d'Isaline menaçait de se casser la figure, que Harry vivait un moment compliqué et que sa maman supportait tout ça sans rien dire.

**OoO**

Des gardes du corps le suivaient toujours. Draco trouvait cela lassant, mais il laissait faire. Harry avait fini par décliner l'offre de Lucius Malfoy : il sortait peu de chez lui et il ne voulait pas se cacher derrière de gros malabars parce qu'il avait peur d'un type fragile et qui n'avait plus les moyens de lui faire du mal. Draco et son père voulurent protester mais rien n'amena Harry à changer d'avis. De dépit, Draco avait demandé de l'aide à Isaline pour le convaincre. Elle n'avait pas réagi.

En quittant la maison, après le rendez-vous, Draco s'était disputé de façon assez sérieuse avec elle. Il lui reprochait de rester complètement à l'écart de cette affaire depuis quelques jours. Ils ne savaient pas où elle était passée ni ce qui lui était passé par la tête, ce qui avait inquiété tout le monde. De plus, la vie Harry était menacée, un malade d'amour le poursuivait et pas sûr qu'il s'arrête là malgré leur rencontre. Elle pouvait donc avoir des soucis de cœur, mais cela ne concernait en rien Harry qui avait besoin de soutien. A croire qu'elle s'en fichait, de tout ça !

Draco Malfoy avait oublié quelque chose. Il avait oublié que cette femme avait du caractère, qu'elle avait été patronne toute sa vie et qu'elle ne laisserait jamais un gamin de presque vingt-trois ans lui dicter sa conduite. Il avait oublié que c'était une femme qui avait de la répartie et, quand elle voulait dire quelque chose, ne passait pas par trente-six chemins.

En moins de dix minutes, Isaline Anderson le remit à sa place de façon mémorable. Furieuse qu'il lui parle de cette façon et qu'il lui fasse ce genre de reproches, elle objecta que c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux qu'elle faisait un acte irréfléchi, et à ce qu'elle en savait, c'était toujours Harry ou Sirius qui faisaient des conneries, comme des tentatives de suicide, des cachotteries, des sorties imprévues... Elle ne dérangeait jamais personne et restait dans son coin à se ronger les sangs.

Quant à Harry, elle estimait s'être fait suffisamment de soucis à son sujet. Pour une fois, c'était à Sirius et Nymph' de gérer la situation. Harry avait fermé sa bouche parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction, à elle, alors maintenant, Isaline ne se mêlait plus de rien, elle les laissait agir comme des grands. Si Harry avait besoin de soutien, il pouvait compter sur elle, mais pour le moment, elle était fatiguée de s'inquiéter pour tout alors que les autres laissaient couler.

Draco se fit démonter en moins de dix minutes. Harry voulut protester et le défendre mais elle lui dit de se la boucler, cette conversation ne le concernait pas. Le blond ne put rien dire, elle réfutait chacun de ses arguments. Hors de lui, il quitta la maison en claquant la porte, serrant les dents si fort que cela lui fit mal aux mâchoires. Le soir même, Harry l'appela en s'excusant, mais il était toujours sur les nerfs.

Le lendemain seulement, Draco s'apaisa et comprit son comportement. Lui-même avait toujours l'habitude de se référer à elle, de lui parler et de s'arranger avec elle, sans jamais vraiment prendre en compte Sirius ou Nymph'. Elle était comme un pilier indestructible dans leur existence, et dans celle de Draco, aussi. Il comprenait qu'elle soit lasse et qu'elle en ait marre. Il en venait à regretter ce qu'il lui avait dit et il avait honte de s'être fait démonté de cette façon par une femme qui avait l'âge d'être sa mère.

Le mieux était de lui demander pardon, mais Draco était tellement embarrassé qu'il n'osait pas aller chez Harry pour s'excuser auprès d'elle. Evidemment qu'elle n'était pas bien, se faisant du souci pour son neveu, mais elle avait décidé que, pour une fois, elle ne gérerait pas la situation. Elle avait déjà donné. C'était une sorte de crise existentielle qui ne tombait vraiment pas au bon moment...

Près de lui, Blaise se faisait aussi du mouron. Tous leurs amis savaient que Cédric était de retour dans le coin, Olivier avait proposé de s'occuper de son cas, rapidement rejoint par Ron et Théo. Draco les imaginait parfaitement faire la misère à Cédric, mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Cho, quant à elle, restait dans son coin sans se manifester, bien qu'Olivier ait fait comprendre à Draco qu'elle était d'une humeur noire.

En somme, tout le monde était inquiet car personne ne savait comment Cédric allait effectivement réagir. Draco n'était pas dans un meilleur état, même s'il était quelque peu rassuré. Harry avait besoin de lui et il montrait l'importance qu'il accordait à Draco de diverses manières, ce qui ne pouvait que le conforter dans l'idée qu'il était le seul amoureux de Harry.

Il en avait parlé avec Blaise. Voir Cédric en vrai avait remué quelque chose en lui. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, pourtant. Il avait vraiment vu son visage le jour de la rencontre, où il était sorti pour rattraper Harry. Et, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait eu mal. Cédric devenait plus concret, il voyait l'homme qu'il était et il imaginait l'homme qu'il avait été. Il voyait un Harry de dix-sept ans lui tenant la main, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Il n'y avait pas que de la jalousie. Il y avait de la peur et de la douleur aussi. Ces pensées ne cessaient de revenir encore et encore, il passait son temps à les ressasser, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Harry avait vraiment aimé cet homme pour supporter tout ce qu'il avait subi, et autant l'avouer, Cédric Diggory était beau. Le genre d'homme parfait qui n'existe que dans les magazines. Draco se sentait fade à côté, moins brillant, plus froid...

Harry l'avait rassuré, il avait essayé d'atténuer ses doutes. C'était plus ou moins réussi. Draco avait décidé de lui faire confiance.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se sentait bien, loin de là. Il était en train de sortir de la salle de cours, où il avait passé trois heures en compagnie de Severus Rogue, et il s'apprêtait à aller bosser à l'hôpital. Dehors, il faisait bon, mais Draco avait du mal à s'en réjouir : une voiture l'attendait dans un coin, avec à bord deux gardes du corps. Là étaient ses exigences : il ne voulait personne dans ses pattes quand il était dehors, donc la surveillance devait être la plus discrète possible.

Il allait se rendre à la voiture, accompagné de Blaise qui avait les mêmes horaires, quand soudainement il s'arrêta. Son ami s'en étonna et l'interrogea du regard. Draco avait regard fixe, dirigé vers sa droite. Blaise comprit rapidement pourquoi il regardait cette direction, et quand Draco alla de ce côté-là sans lui adresser un mot, il le laissa faire, le regardant de loin.

Lentement, comme dans les films, Draco s'avança vers Cédric Diggory qui se tenait non loin de la route, le regardant de loin. Draco l'avait immédiatement reconnu : il ne portait pas de casquette ni de lunettes. Plus il avançait vers lui, plus il se disait que ce type était en trop bonne forme pour être un ancien taulard. Il était musclé, sans doute plus que Harry, ses cheveux n'avaient pas perdu leur éclat et il n'y avait rien de dépressif dans ses yeux.

De même, Cédric le détaillait. Draco Malfoy était un homme de taille normale, de la sienne en fait. Fin, blond comme les blés, il avait le teint clair et des yeux bleus. En somme, c'était une beauté nordique, un homme avec beaucoup de charme, si on aimait les glaçons sur pattes. Le genre de garçon ténébreux et secret que les filles s'arrachaient. Pas du tout le genre de Cédric, mais bien celui de Harry. Pourtant, Cédric ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, même s'ils venaient du même milieu, cet homme avait l'air radicalement différent de lui.

Il paraissait sérieux. Pas un petit ami de passage.

Ils furent l'un en face de l'autre, se jaugeant du regard. Draco n'avait absolument pas peur de lui, ni de ses mots, ni de ses poings. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il s'efforçait de garder une attitude neutre, sans colère ni haine. Ce qui était moins le cas de son vis-à-vis.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda Draco sans faire de détour.

- Te parler.

- Y'a d'autres endroits pour parler que le parvis de ma fac.

- J'allais pas sonner chez toi, tu ne m'aurais jamais ouvert, répliqua Cédric avec un sourire amer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Le coupa-t-il. De quoi veux-tu parler ? Tout a été dit, je crois.

- Harry est parti avant.

- Avant quoi ? Que tu ne lui déclares tes sentiments, que tu ne lui dises que tu es prêt à changer ? Tu aurais dû faire ça avant, pas quatre ans après, et pas après l'avoir torturé comme tu l'as fait. »

Il savait tout. Harry lui avait tout raconté de A à Z. Une fois de plus, Cédric le maudit. Ce type était plus jeune que lui et lui parlait d'un ton supérieur, comme s'il était mieux que lui, comme si Cédric n'était qu'un tas de détritus. Il devait se sentir en position de force par rapport à lui.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien de Harry, objecta Cédric. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Draco.

- Harry et moi, nous avons vécu une véritable histoire. Il m'aimait assez pour tout supporter et vouloir m'aider...

- Cédric, stop, fit soudain le blond en levant les mains. J'ai pas envie d'écouter ce long discours, t'as pas à te justifier devant moi. C'est à Harry et à ceux que tu as blessés que tu dois le faire. Comme tu le dis, je ne te connais pas et je ne veux pas savoir qui tu es. Tu fais partie du passé de Harry. Je suis son présent.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, répliqua l'ancien prisonnier. Tu penses vraiment être important pour Harry à ce point ? Je l'ai troublé, je le sais. Il agit comme il est obligé d'agir : il me repousse et reste avec toi. Mais qui dit qu'il n'a pas envie de me redonner une chance ? Que je sois au moins... »

Soudain, Draco éclata de rire. Un rire froid, mauvais.

Il le prenait pour un con.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? S'écria Cédric, les poings serrés.

- Parce que tu agis dans la précipitation sans réfléchir. Toi non plus tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Tu n'as pas assez de recul, je pense. Tu me prends pour un abruti et tu penses que ce sera facile de me faire douter. Ne crois pas ça : Harry est honnête avec moi. S'il te voulait dans sa vie, il me le dirait.

- Non...

- Oh si. Harry déteste mentir et il sait que je le vivrais très mal s'il me cachait ce genre de choses. Je préfère savoir et agir en conséquence. Or, tu n'es pas un concurrent pour moi.

- C'est ce que tu penses. Ou, plutôt, ce que tu veux croire. Moi, je crois le contraire. Je connais Harry et je sais ce qu'il aimait chez moi, ce qu'il aimait que je fasse. Je sais ce qui le fait craquer. Je l'ai vu, au restaurant : il était à l'aise, trop à mon avis. Il suffirait d'un peu pour qu'il me tombe dans les bras. »

Le sourire de Cédric était suffisant, mais Draco ne flancha pas. Il voyait à son attitude que le comportement du blond le déroutait et, le mieux dans cette situation, c'était de continuer à jouer le mec froid, un peu méprisant et sûr de lui.

Et pourtant...

« Il suffit d'être naturel avec lui, de ne pas jouer les hommes séducteurs, sur-jouer un rôle préconçu. En se montrant soi-même, en prenant soin de lui, en lui donnant au compte-goutte ce qu'il veut, il est possible de l'apprivoiser. Harry est un homme complet qui a tendance à penser aux autres avant lui-même, qui se sent heureux quand les autres le sont. Je ne dis pas qu'il est facile à manipuler, mais il n'est pas compliqué à séduire. Il suffit de le connaître et de le faire rêver. »

Menteur. C'était des mensonges.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui prend son temps : quand je veux sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est tout de suite. Bien sûr, avec lui, j'ai longuement hésité, pour des raisons que tu imagines. Mais en fait, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à l'avoir dans ma poche. »

Il avait mis plus de trois ans avant de refaire confiance à quelqu'un. Il ne s'était jamais donné à Cédric...

« Tu n'es qu'un substitut, Draco Malfoy.

- Un substitut de quoi ? D'un schizophrène qui aime un homme mais qui le frappe parce que leur relation est un crime ? Oh je t'en prie, tout mais pas ça ! »

Draco prit un air agacé, les poings sur les hanches. Cédric, coupé dans son argumentation, fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Ah oui, tu crois ? Dis-moi, Cédric Diggory, fit Draco avec un léger sourire sur le ton de la confidence. Harry t'a-t-il déjà parlé de ce qui est arrivé à Nymph' ? Tu sais, Isaline voulait sa garde, et...

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

- C'est mes parents qui voulaient sa garde. »

Cela jeta comme un froid entre eux. L'ambiance tendue se resserra. Le cœur de Draco battait si fort qu'il sentait son sang pulser dans ses tempes. Il le dominait. En cet instant, alors que Cédric assimilait la situation, Draco comprit qu'il le dominait. L'ancien prisonnier en resta sans voix.

« C'est pas possible.

- Si. Je ne le savais pas. Disons qu'Isaline a tout fait pour qu'on ne le sache pas. Mais quand mon père et Harry se sont rencontrés, il y a eu comme un clash. Ca ne nous pas empêché de rester ensemble. Isaline et mes parents se détestent, mais ils nous acceptent sans aucun problème. Qu'as-tu à répondre à ça ? »

Rien. C'était vrai : Cédric était venu le voir sans vraie préparation, pensant qu'il l'impressionnerait et parviendrait à lui faire peur, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Cet homme se tenait fermement sur ses jambes, au courant de tout et préparé à une confrontation, semblait-il.

Il avait envie de le frapper. De le tuer. D'écraser son visage contre le sol. Ce joli visage qui avait charmé Harry, qui l'avait rendu important à ses yeux.

Un homme qui avait été capable de faire ce que lui n'avait jamais pu faire. Il avait été capable de se comporter normalement avec lui sans jamais avoir honte de leur relation, l'assumant au grand jour, comme si c'était normal de sortir avec un homme.

Cédric n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas su. Il y avait trop de poids sur ses épaules, trop d'attentes. Son père voulait quelque chose de bien, de grand, de beau pour lui. Cédric était un estropié, son rêve de devenir sportif de haut niveau avait volé en éclats. Sa vie était chaotique, entre ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il voulait faire, entre ce qu'il était et ce qu'il devait être. Harry était son péché, un amour essentiel à sa vie, le seul de son existence, et qui en même temps représentait le pire crime qu'il aurait pu commettre.

Il l'avait frappé. Il lui avait fait du mal. Il avait essayé de l'aimer comme il faut, mais il avait échoué. Harry l'énervait, l'exaspérait, le menait à bout. Harry le laissait faire, subissait, acceptait tout. Un cercle vicieux qu'il ne parvenait pas à quitter : Harry était à lui, il le lui disait, il ne le quitterait jamais. On peut faire ce qu'on veut avec ce qui est acquis.

Et puis Harry était parti. Il l'avait récupéré. Il le voulait, en entier. Mais Harry se refusait, parce qu'il lui faisait mal. Cercle vicieux. Brisé par une porte défoncée par des flics.

Quatre ans étaient passés. Quatre ans et Harry avait refait sa vie, fréquentant un homme différent de lui et qui le rendait heureux.

« Renonce à lui. »

Regard sombre. Regard mordoré blessé. Métal brisé. Cœur écrasé.

« Non.

- Ce n'est pas un conseil.

- Tu ne peux pas le récupérer. Tu l'as perdu il y a longtemps.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre : tu lui as fait du mal. Tu saisis, ça ? Non, tais-toi ! S'exclama soudain Draco, haussant le ton. Il a souffert à cause de toi et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est de venir le voir et d'exiger une chance comme si c'était un dû. »

Draco s'approcha de lui. Cédric le regarda avancer, perdu. Ses idées étaient embrouillées. Il n'aurait pas dû venir sur un coup de tête.

« Eloigne-toi de lui, dit l'étudiant d'une voix basse. Ne l'approche plus. Laisse-nous vivre. Ou ça ira très mal pour toi. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des amis. »

C'était une menace voilée, et aussi un sous-entendu. Cédric serra les dents. Il était pathétique et il en avait conscience.

Draco pensa à tourner les talons et aller vers la voiture où ses gardes du corps l'attendaient. Mais le regard de Cédric se durcit. Draco sentit que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Il le sut rapidement.

« J'ai semé le doute en Harry. Je l'ai vu à ses yeux. Il est trop gentil pour me laisser moisir dans mon coin. Et si tu connais Harry, tu sais qu'il est capable de mentir, et tu n'y verras rien. Je le connais mieux que toi. Je sais comment il fonctionne. Je connais ses faiblesses. Tu penses m'être supérieur parce que tu as réussi là où j'ai échoué ? Mais n'oublie pas une chose, Draco Malfoy : j'ai été la première personne qu'il a aimée, et s'il a éprouvé ces sentiments pour moi, s'il m'a supporté tout ce temps, c'est qu'il y a bien, une raison, non ? »

Ne rien dire. Ne pas bouger.

Ne pas crier.

« Tu penses que je lui ai toujours fait du mal ? Qu'on a jamais été heureux ? Pour être amoureux, il faut s'accrocher à quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Je n'ai pas passé tout ce temps à le frapper, tu sais… Je l'ai aimé, et je le lui ai montré. Certains moments que tu passes, avec lui, je les ai vécus, moi aussi. »

Pendant un instant, Draco se rappela de la petite crise de larmes que Harry lui avait faite, le jour de l'anniversaire de Ron et Théo, lui avouant qu'il était un peu jaloux de Seamus, avec qui l'étudiant avait eu une relation relativement longue. Et à présent, il comprenait ce que Harry avait ressenti : tous les deux avaient vécu une histoire avec un homme, et s'ils étaient resté avec lui, il y avait bien une raison. Une raison plus profonde pour Harry. Il aimait Draco au delà des mots. Mais à une époque, ce n'était pas lui, c'était Cédric…

Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur le visage de Draco, qui regardait Cédric droit dans les yeux. Mais ce dernier souriait légèrement. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, montant dans sa voiture de location, plantant l'étudiant là où il était. Se reprenant, ce dernier retourna à sa propre voiture, suivant Cédric du regard jusqu'à ce que son véhicule disparaisse de son champ de vision. Une fois installé dans la voiture, Draco Malfoy ordonna à l'un des types d'arrêter de le surveiller mais de tourner autour de la boutique de tatouages où Harry travaillait.

Pendant tout le trajet, Draco serra les dents, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose en lui paniquait, et il avait la désagréable envie de pleurer.

C'était stupide, pourtant.

Vraiment stupide…

Mais ses yeux piquaient…

**OoO**

Rémi était encore passé, et une fois de plus, Isaline l'avait envoyé bouler. De façon assez douce, certes, mais elle l'avait quand même jeté dehors.

Le médecin ne comprenait pas son comportement, ça le dépassait, et il s'était énervé : qu'elle lui fasse la tête, d'accord, mais là elle dépassait un peu les bornes. Demander pardon le lassait, surtout qu'elle ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir : elle voulait juste être seule. Rémi avait essayé de comprendre pourquoi elle s'entêtait à ne plus lui parler, elle s'était contentée de soupirer en lui disant qu'elle voulait un peu de silence. Finalement, elle s'énerva à son tour et le mit dehors, décidant que, pour le coup, autant utiliser une bonne raison bidon pour le faire déguerpir : il l'avait jetée dehors sans l'écouter, c'était à son tour maintenant.

Le souci était que le médecin n'était pas parti. Il restait dans sa voiture, à attendre. En sortant, il lui avait dit qu'il attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait, mais il aurait une réponse. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il attendait dans sa voiture, alors que le soir tombait, et Isaline tournait dans la maison sans oser en sortir. Elle avait envie qu'on la laisse seule, elle avait envie de vivre à fond son coup de blues sans personne autour pour venir l'enquiquiner. On ne pouvait pas respecter un peu son souhait, pour une fois ?

Le téléphone sonna. La patronne attendit que la messagerie se mette en route. Dès qu'elle entendit la voix de Draco, elle décrocha.

« Salut beau blond, tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Jamais aussi bien porté. Pour information, oui, Harry a bien égaré son portable pour la énième fois. On la retrouvé déchargé dans la boite à pharmacie.

- T'as pensé à faire une liste de tous les endroits où vous retrouvez ce téléphone ?

- On y a pensé, mais elle serait trop longue. Harry ! Y'a le beau blond au téléphone !

- Isaline ?

- Ouais ?

- Pardon.

- Pardon aussi.

- J'ai été bête.

- Je ne suis qu'une vieille conne qui sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. »

Draco eut un léger rire, elle pouvait presque le voir se détendre dans son siège. Harry arriva dans l'entrée et prit le téléphone, tandis qu'Isaline rentrait dans le salon où Liloute l'attendait sagement, dormant à moitié sur un gros oreiller. Bientôt, elle n'entendit plus la voix de son neveu, qui remonta à l'étage.

Isaline Anderson hésita. Elle ne voulait pas sortir. Elle avait envie de partir très loin de là avec sa chienne dans sa valise et revenir dans un mois, le temps de faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'elle n'en serait tout simplement pas capable car elle était trop attachée à sa famille et elle aurait du mal à laisser la boutique sans surveillance, même si ça lui était déjà arrivé de le faire. Et puis même, ce n'était pas son style. Elle n'aimait pas être seule.

Alors elle se leva en soupirant, faisant craquer son dos. Elle sortit du salon, marcha dans l'entrée, enfila de vieilles chaussures avant de sortir. Près du garage se trouvait la voiture de Rémi, ce dernier installé sur le siège passager pour être plus à l'aise. La tatoueuse ouvrit la porte, à son grand étonnement, et s'assit sur ses genoux, les jambes ballantes en dehors, avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de se blottir contre lui. Le médecin l'enferma dans une chaleureuse étreinte, la serrant contre lui, sans prononcer un mot.

Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle craqua. Il s'en aperçut quand il sentit de l'humidité dans son cou. Elle pleurait. Alors il caressa ses cheveux, sans lui poser de questions. Il la revit sur le pas de sa porte, le regardant avec des yeux suppliants, lui demandant de l'écouter. De vraiment l'écouter, pour une fois, parce que ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, c'était important.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment avant que la tatoueuse ne se redresse et s'essuie les yeux comme un enfant, les poings serrés avant d'utiliser sa manche. L'espace dans la voiture était exiguë, elle était assise en travers de ses jambes, les siennes dépassant dehors, la portière grande ouverte. On aurait dit une petite fille qui avait besoin de réconfort, ce qui n'était pas faux.

Avec tendresse, Rémi l'embrassa sur la joue, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur l'autre du bout des doigts. Elle frissonna, renifla.

Doucement, comme sur le ton de la confidence, elle lui raconta tout. Elle pleura parfois. Elle ne lui cacha rien. Peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle de sa vie s'assemblèrent et formèrent un tout cohérent. Le trou béant qu'elle n'avait jamais évoqué se remplissait. Il savait à présent pourquoi elle avait quitté Londres. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle se faisait autant de soucis pour tous. Et, surtout, il apprit à quel point elle était forte, et à quel point elle était capable d'intérioriser les choses en essayant de faire comme si elles ne polluaient pas son esprit.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M.

Salut les d'jeuns !

**Lys :** Hello la compagnie !

Je sais, tout le monde pensait que je suis morte, mais je suis vivante ! Et vu le longueur du chapitre (43 pages O_O) vous me pardonnerez mon retard je pense :D.

**Lys :** Et elle a la pêche ! Mercredi elle passe sur son exposé sur les Erastes et les Eromènes, ça va être fun !

Je vais me faire démolir…

**Lys :** XD

Bref. Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira…

**Lys :** Sors ton testament, je vais pas risquer ma vie pour te protéger.

… J'aime me sentir soutenue.

**Lys :** T'as vraiment un côté sadique, toi…

Mais c'était prévuuuu depuis le débuuuut !

**Lys :** …

MOUHAHAHAHAAAAA ! Ca va être fun !

**Lys :** ...

Oui bon, bref .. Un GRAND merci à Ammara, ma bêta, qui a su corriger en un temps record ce chapitre (sauf les bouts intéressants, mais c'est pas MA faute si j'écris le lemon en dernier et si la fin était top secrète ! XD), elle est trop adorable :D.

**Lys :** Elle corrige plus vite que son ombre :D.

Je remercie aussi la charmante Mugen qui m'a fait un superbe dessin, présent dans cette fic ! :D

**Lys :** L'adresse du blog où il est possible de voir le dessin : http : / didi-gemini . skyrock . com (retirez les espaces et mettez bien un double "/" après http)

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent et qui m'en laisseront encore pour celui-ci. Je vais atteindre les 1000 reviews et j'ai encore du mal à m'en rendre compte. Un grand merci à vous, qui me soutenez, qui me laissez des petits mots (certains sont balèzes quand même Oo) qui me font chaud au cœur :-).

**Lys :** Pour vous remercier de votre fidélité, chaque personne qui laissera une review aura un petit bout du chapitre suivant en avant première :-).

Et la personne qui postera la 1000e review aura le chapitre en entier en avant première :-). Je vous embrasse tous très très fort, merci encore !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 31

Leur maison comportait une seule salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'étage. Pour des raisons évidentes, elle avait été entièrement changée par une équipe d'ouvriers qui avait changé la couleur du carrelage, de la moquette fixée au sol ainsi que la baignoire pourtant peu abîmée et le lavabo. Le plafond avait été repeint et ils avaient monté les quelques meubles de la pièce. Aucun n'avait compris pourquoi cet homme tenait tellement à refaire entièrement sa salle de bain alors que tout était nickel. Mais bon, leur boulot n'était pas de dissuader les clients de demander leurs services mais plutôt de les contenter.

Sirius fut loin d'être déçu quand il découvrit sa nouvelle salle de bain, le jour de son retour dans sa maison. Il n'avait rien dit à Severus qui avait répugné à lui parler des changements dans la salle d'eau, notamment à cause des coûts que cela avait engendrés. Pour payer les travaux, Severus avait puisé dans ses économies et, surtout, dans leur compte commun. Il savait pertinemment que Sirius, ni lui-même, ne pourrait jamais se laver dans une baignoire ou l'écrivain avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Severus avait même pensé que, une fois la pièce transformée, il n'en serait pas non plus capable.

En voyant la nouvelle salle de bain, Sirius s'était pourtant senti bien mieux. C'était comme si ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là n'avait jamais existé, en quelque sorte. Il pouvait se laver dans la baignoire sans frissonner d'horreur. Au fond de lui, il avait pourtant pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais revivre dans cette maison, après ce qu'il y avait fait. En revenant, il envisageait déjà de déménager, et les premiers jours, il s'était lavé chez Remus, de peur d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Severus avait fini par l'y attirer de force et, depuis, Sirius se sentait un peu plus libéré.

Sa vie avait repris un cours normal. Sirius mangeait plus, avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et il était retourné à la salle de sport, où ses potes lui sautèrent dessus comme la misère sur le monde, ne sachant où il était passé depuis tout ce temps.

Quant à sa relation avec Severus… c'était un peu plus délicat. Enfin, en soi, tous deux faisaient des efforts. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de se redonner une chance et d'agir dans ce sens-là, sans pousser l'autre à bout, comme cela avait été le cas avant cette fameuse nuit. Cela dit, voir son compagnon aussi distant et silencieux, déjà qu'il n'était pas démonstratif et bavard, devint vite insupportable pour Sirius. Un soir, ce dernier n'en put plus de voir la culpabilité ronger le cœur de Severus, il prit alors son oreiller et se laissa tomber dans leur lit commun, ce qui réveilla le professeur en sursaut. Il était quand même presque minuit, quoi… Coupant court aux interrogations d'un Severus à moitié dans les vapes, Sirius rabattit la couverture sur eux deux et le prit dans ses bras. Sans chercher plus loin, le professeur se rendormit : il aurait les idées plus claires le lendemain.

Depuis cette nuit-là, leur relation s'était améliorée, mais uniquement parce que Sirius faisait tout pour détendre Severus et arrêter de le faire passer pour le coupable. Même s'il avait ses tords, Sirius l'aimait comme un fou et il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable. Il voulait retrouver le Severus Rogue ronchon qui corrigeait ses copies sur la table du salon pendant que son compagnon regardait Rambo à la télé.

Petit à petit, leur relation s'était reconstruite et s'en était trouvée renforcée. Ils avaient refait l'amour, aussi. Ce fut laborieux car, malgré tout, Severus se sentait coupable : il avait fait croire à son compagnon qu'il le trompait avec une femme et cela l'avait conduit à s'ouvrir les veines. Mais la chair est faible… et Sirius était homme particulièrement convainquant, surtout sur ce sujet-là.

Ainsi, dans sa vie intime, Sirius se portait comme un charme, faisant face petit à petit au traumatisme. Il passait parfois des soirées à parler avec Severus, ce qui lui faisait du bien, et il avait souvent le plaisir de voir son compagnon s'ouvrir un peu, ce qui était bien rare. Cela dit, actuellement, c'était bien la seule chose qui allait bien dans sa vie.

Rares étaient les membres de sa famille que Sirius pouvait tolérer dans son existence. Il aimait son frère, et bien sûr ses deux enfants. Il avait aimé Andromeda qui était à présent décédée et sa fille Nymphadora était un pilier de son existence. Ses autres cousins et cousines, Sirius ne les avait jamais aimé et c'était réciproque.

D'une certaine façon, Draco Malfoy était son cousin au second degré, mais Sirius ne le considérait pas du tout comme un membre de sa famille, pas plus que Nymph' qui était pourtant sa cousine, leurs mères à tous les deux étant sœurs. Cela dit, Sirius aimait beaucoup ce gamin et il savait que, si par malheur il venait à se séparer de Harry, il resterait quand même quelqu'un de cher pour lui, notamment parce qu'il avait permis à son filleul de s'épanouir. Et il était impossible d'oublier toutes ces soirées et ces évènements passés ensemble…

Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais pensé s'entendre aussi bien avec un garçon pareil. Et il aurait encore moins pensé qu'il se serait adressé directement à lui au lieu de se diriger vers Isaline pour lui parler de Cédric.

Honnêtement, Sirius n'aurait jamais cru que Draco lui raconterait que cette ordure était venu le menacer devant sa faculté, espérant ainsi lui faire peur et l'éloigner le plus possible de Harry. Car Cédric avait bien compris qu'il était inutile de s'en prendre physiquement à Draco : d'une, Harry réagirait au quart de tour, et de deux, des gardes-du-corps le suivaient. Cela dit, il était bien meilleur pour lui de semer le doute dans son esprit, ce qui était à la fois vicieux et efficace.

La guerre était lancée entre les deux hommes. Draco ne pouvait parler de cela à Blaise, refusant de le mêler à cette histoire qui ne le regardait pas, et en parler à Isaline était exclu car elle leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne se mêlerait pas de cette histoire, c'était à eux de combattre Cédric s'il le fallait. De façon plus ou moins naturelle, Draco s'était tourné vers le parrain de son homme.

Cependant, Sirius ne savait quoi faire. Severus non plus ne savait pas, Remus encore moins. Les trois hommes s'étaient concertés et, malheureusement, ils étaient incapables d'agir dans cette situation. Ils pouvaient toujours porter plainte contre Cédric mais cela ne résoudrait pas le problème à sa source, car il reviendrait, plus enragé encore, et ce serait peut-être encore plus dangereux. C'était triste à dire, mais il fallait que Cédric s'en prenne à Harry ou Draco pour que quelque chose d'efficace soit vraiment mis en œuvre. Draco était d'accord avec eux. Mais attendre une « offensive » de cet homme l'angoissait. Non pas pour lui, mais pour Harry, et ce à différents points de vue…

Et réconforter ce jeune homme de presque vingt-trois ans était difficile car, même s'il connaissait Harry comme sa poche, il était difficile pour Sirius d'apaiser les angoisses cachées de Draco. Ses réactions étaient compréhensives et il ne pouvait s'appuyer sur personne car il gardait tout pour lui, essayant de se montrer fort alors que, au fond de lui, il avait peur.

Peur de perdre un homme qu'il aimait et avec qui il avait tout vécu et tout appris.

Peur que cet homme le quitte pour un autre qui lui avait fait du mal ou parce qu'il ne supportait pas la pression et les doutes de Draco.

Peur que cette personne souffre à cause de cet homme dangereux qui l'avait pris pour cible…

Avec son langage sec, un peu trop franc et voire même blessant, Severus avait entrepris de mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de son élève mais même ça, ça n'avait pas suffit pour apaiser Draco. Le professeur estimait que c'étaient des réactions excessives, que Cédric Diggory aurait trop à perdre à faire du mal à Harry et qu'il ne lui ferait donc rien.

Mais… c'était mal le connaître.

**OoO**

Dans son dos, il sentait le corps de son amant allongé tout contre lui. Son bras était posé négligemment sur sa hanche, en un geste naturel qui se voulait possessif. Il sentait son souffle contre sa nuque. Cette étreinte avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Ils avaient fait l'amour. Une banale sortie en tête-à-tête qui s'était terminée de façon plutôt tendue, surtout pour Draco, qui était nerveux ces temps-ci, aussi bien à cause de Harry que de ses examens qui approchaient. Ils étaient rentrés chez le blond et avaient passé un long moment dans son lit à faire oublier à l'autre les soucis qui lui encombraient l'esprit. Cela avait été tendre, puis avec une passion presque désespérée.

Harry aimait faire l'amour avec Draco, parce qu'à chaque fois, cela lui donnait une étrange sensation d'apaisement. Un peu comme s'il s'accordait un répit, c'était de cela dont il avait besoin en ce moment : quelques minutes à lui où il oubliait tout sauf la personne qui l'étreignait.

Allongé dans ce lit, nu, avec Draco allongé contre lui dans son dos, Harry se sentait bien, en sécurité, même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Car ce soir, contrairement aux autres fois, son esprit n'était pas vidé de toutes ses préoccupations.

Il ne dormait pas.

Il était fatigué, son corps était épuisé.

Mais il ne dormait pas.

Alors que le souffle régulier de son amant contre sa nuque montrait bien que, lui par contre, il dormait à poings fermés. Inconscient des tourments de son compagnon qui gardait les yeux bien ouverts dans l'obscurité de la chambre, devinant les formes autour de lui à peine éclairées par les lampadaires dehors, les rideaux n'ayant pas été tirés et les volets rabattus.

Harry attendit quelques secondes, écoutant la respiration de Draco. Puis, il souleva doucement son bras et le posa le long du corps du blond, qui ne réagit pas. Enfin, le tatoueur poussa la couette et se leva sans bruit, marchant nu dans la chambre jusque la porte pour prendre un peignoir dans lequel il s'emmitoufla.

A pas de loup, le jeune homme s'approcha enfin de la fenêtre et poussa le rideau pour regarder dehors. Evidemment, il n'y avait personne en bas. Il était tard, et Cédric avait cessé de le suivre. Ou, du moins, il ne se montrait plus. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et Harry ne savait s'il devait se sentir déçu ou inquiet.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Malgré lui, il se demandait où pouvait bien être Cédric. Non pas qu'il lui manquait, mais… autant être honnête, il le troublait. Le revoir après toutes ces années le troublait. Et… même s'il avait eu peur… il sentait qu'il craignait bien moins cet homme qu'il ne l'eut cru de prime abord.

En même temps, Harry vivait avec Draco une relation fusionnelle qui lui avait permis de faire face à ses démons, à les accepter et à vivre avec sans les repousser dans un coin de son esprit et faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Après ce temps d'adaptation, Harry pouvait apercevoir Cédric dans la rue sans s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Et cela l'inquiétait. Cédric le troublait, parce qu'il avait moins peur de lui, mais aussi parce qu'il lui faisait pitié. Lors de cette confrontation, Harry avait senti que son ex petit ami était survolté, tellement il était heureux de l'avoir en face de lui. Malgré son sourire, son visage ne pouvait cacher ce désespoir qui le bouffait de l'intérieur, et il l'avait exprimé par ses yeux qui reflétaient l'état de son âme. Cédric était perdu et il avait mal.

A la fois, Harry avait aimé Cédric, et en même temps, il était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil. Il ne pouvait donc pas le repousser éternellement s'il sentait que Cédric avait besoin de soutien, d'un vrai soutien. En étant honnête, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais fréquenter cet homme car il avait perdu tout espoir et tout sentiment pour lui, mais tolérer sa présence, savoir qu'il était là, dans la rue, à attendre un regard ou un petit signe de lui… Oui.

Oui.

Il l'accepterait.

Harry le savait : il tolérerait sa présence jusqu'à ce que Cédric comprenne que tout cela ne servait à rien.

Certes, il avait eu un geste déplacé qui révélait l'étendue des sentiments qu'il éprouvait encore pour Harry, alors que ce dernier avait longtemps craint que son ex n'entretienne une haine tenace à son encontre pour l'avoir conduit en prison. Mais le tatoueur y accordait peu de crédit. Jamais plus il ne lèverait la main sur lui.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais il ne le frapperait avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

Plus jamais il ne l'enfermerait dans une petite chambre où il mourrait à petit feu.

Plus jamais…

Heureusement, Draco dormait. Ses yeux demeuraient clos, son corps détendu au possible et son esprit loin du monde réel. Car s'il avait été éveillé, si quelque chose l'avait titillé et forcé à ouvrir les yeux, il aurait sans doute eu peur.

Debout devant la fenêtre de cette grande chambre impersonnelle, Harry regardait dehors la rue vide à peine éclairée par les lampadaires. Son regard s'était voilé, il semblait parti loin, très loin de là…

Si Draco avait été éveillé, il aurait presque pu l'imaginer basculer en avant et tomber en bas.

Il aurait pu voir son corps se tendre et sa tête plonger tête la première dans le vide, le papillon bleu battant à toute vitesse contre son cœur…

Le passé rattrapait Harry.

Et avec lui… ses idées noires…

Et ce vicieux papillon qui s'était accroché à son cœur…

**OoO**

« Hors de question !

- C'est trop tard de toute façon !

- Je veux pas ! Tu peux toujours rêver !

- Harry ! »

Mais trop tard, le jeune homme s'était enfui dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à clé. Et Isaline eut beau frapper contre la porte et le menacer, Harry ne réagit pas, boudant comme un gosse de quatre ans.

« Ryry, t'as aucun rendez-vous, ta journée est terminée ! Alors tu vas arrêter de faire le bébé et tu vas venir avec moi !

- Je veux pas !

- Mais c'est que tu commences à me gonfler, espèce de sale gosse ! Je prends soin de ta santé et voilà à quoi j'ai droit : du caca boudin !

- M'en fous !

- Heu… Un problème ? »

Isaline, énervée, fit volte-face et Nymph' regretta amèrement la question qu'elle venait gentiment de poser, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ces deux-là gueulaient de cette façon. Surtout que Harry s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et ça faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il ne leur avait pas fait ce genre de scène.

La patronne poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« Harry fait du boudin.

- Et pourquoi il boudine ?

- J'ai pris rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo'. »

Nymph' ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'acquiescer et tourner les talons, l'air de dire : eh bah, bon courage à toi. La patronne grogna quelque chose comme « on est jamais aidé » et se demanda comment elle pourrait convaincre son neveu de sortir de sa chambre sans avoir à défoncer la porte, parce que mine de rien, la réparation n'était pas donnée, ou alors il fallait qu'elle bricole et elle n'avait pas envie de passer son après-midi sur une serrure pour un bête rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmologiste.

Elle se dit que Sirius n'était absolument pas une bonne idée, il braquerait encore plus Harry. Ce dernier avait horreur de l'ophtalmologiste parce qu'il lui tripotait les yeux, constatant à chaque fois que sa vue était mauvaise, et en plus, il devait changer de lunettes, ce qui relevait du parcours du combattant. La dernière fois que Sirius avait accompagné Harry à son rendez-vous, c'était limite s'il n'y avait pas eu une baston dans la boutique parce Harry refusait d'essayer ou d'acheter les paires de lunettes de Sirius qui voulait à tout prix lui faire abandonner ses lunettes rondes, ce qui, du point de vue d'Isaline, n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Pendant quelques minutes, appuyée sur le battant de la porte, Isaline rumina jusqu'au moment où elle eut l'illumination. Comme une folle, elle dévala l'escalier puis attrapa le combiné du téléphone, composa un numéro écrit sur un des nombreux petits papiers épinglés sur le panneau de liège cloué au mur et attendit. Quelqu'un ne tarda pas à décrocher.

« Allô ?

- Beau blond, c'est Isaline. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Mieux si tu me disais que tu es libre cet après-midi.

- Alors tu vas te sentir mieux parce que c'est le cas. Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème ?

- Un énorme.

- Ah bon ? »

La voix de Draco sonna plus inquiète et Isaline eut un sourire ironique : évidemment, il ne pouvait pas avoir conscience du poids de ce problème. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait pris rendez-vous des mois à l'avance en hésitant à prévenir Harry avant le jour-même de peur qu'il lui fasse une crise de nerfs parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on lui mette de la lumière dans l'œil et qu'on lui répète qu'il avait une vue de merde.

« Ouais. Il a rendez-vous cet après-midi chez l'ophtalmo'. »

Isaline s'attendit à beaucoup de réactions venant de Draco et elle ne fut guère étonnée quand elle l'entendit éclater de rire au téléphone. Elle attendit que son hilarité passe avant de lui comprendre que, non, ce n'était pas rigolo.

« Sans rire, Draco, il faut absolument que tu me l'emmènes.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas le faire ?

- Heu… En fait, je viens de lui apprendre qu'il a rendez-vous cet après-midi, à dix-sept heures. J'ai pas osé lui dire avant… Et là, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et il me fait du boudin. J'ai pas envie de défoncer la porte, ça va me faire du travail en plus, et encore, je suis pas sûre de le convaincre d'y aller.

- En gros, tu es désespérée et tu penses que personne d'autre que moi pourra le sortir de sa chambre et l'emmener là-bas ?

- Bah disons que si tu y arrives pas, je vais devoir employer la manière forte.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu savais qu'il avait peur des grenouilles ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Maintenant tu le sais. J'ai un ami qui en élève. L'autre fois, j'en avais lâchées quelques-unes dans sa chambre. Réussite garantie. »

Mais c'est quoi cette famille de fous…

« Mais tant qu'à faire, je préférerais éviter de tout laver. Comme il y avait une grenouille sur son lit, j'ai dû laver tous les draps avant qu'il accepte de s'y recoucher… La moquette y est passée, aussi, mais là, je l'ai carrément changée. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je préfère ne pas arriver à cette extrémité.

- Tu es sadique.

- Et alors ?

- J'arrive tout de suite. »

Et en effet, Draco ne tarda pas à arriver à bord de sa voiture qu'il gara comme d'habitude devant la porte du garage d'Isaline avant de sonner à la porte et être accueilli par la patronne en personne. Il monta les escaliers tandis qu'Isaline retournait dans la boutique pour travailler et toqua à la porte.

« Tata, laisse-moi tranquille !

- C'est moi, Harry.

- Oh non, putain…

- Langage, chéri. Tu peux m'ouvrir ?

- Nan ! Je sais pourquoi t'es là, et c'est hors de question que j'y aille !

- Arrête, ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible.

- Tu peux pas comprendre !

- Ce que je comprends, c'est qu'Isaline est prête à relâcher des grenouilles dans ta chambre si jamais tu n'y vas pas. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais cette phobie.

- M'en fous, j'y vais pas !

- Harry, arrête de faire le gamin. Je te promets que je ne te ferai pas essayer toutes les paires de lunettes du magasin et qu'on prendra ce qui te plaira. Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais avec tes lunettes rondes, donc si tu ne veux pas changer de monture, tu prendras les mêmes. Allez Harry, ouvre-moi la porte. »

Le blond attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre le verrou tourner et la porte s'ouvrir. Harry apparut, la mine boudeuse, comme s'il venait de se faire avoir, ce qui n'était pas faux.

« T'es chiant. »

Draco lui fit un sourire angélique, puis se pencha vers lui pour planter un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais quand il releva la tête, Harry semblait toujours boudeur.

« Ca change rien, ça. »

L'étudiant eut un petit rire puis entra dans la chambre, tandis que son petit ami fermait la porte derrière eux. Ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le lit et, histoire de détendre un peu son amant, Draco lui demanda d'où venait cette peur panique des grenouilles. Le blond en avait disséqué plus d'une et il ne voyait pas ce que ces bestioles avaient de spécial.

Harry eut un frisson de dégout et lui raconta que, quand il était plus jeune, Isaline les avaient envoyé, lui et Nymph', en vacances chez une de ses vieilles tantes parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre, à l'époque, de prendre quelques jours de congés et Sirius ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule à Londres. A l'époque, Nymph' était en formation pour devenir tatoueuse et elle avait essayé de faire comprendre à Isaline qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste avec elle plutôt que de partir, mais la patronne ne voulait pas que la jeune fille demeure à Londres mais plutôt qu'elle change d'air. Et, entre autre, qu'elle arrête de fréquenter un petit voyou qu'elle ne pouvait pas blairer.

Pendant un mois, Harry et Nymph' vécurent dans une vieille maison mal isolée et pas toujours très propre avec la tante d'Isaline, une femme un peu rude et sèche. Nymph' était une adolescente rebelle en passe de devenir majeur, et même si elle s'était assagie, elle ne pouvait supporter la rigueur de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, même si Isaline la suppliait presque de ne pas faire d'éclats.

« Je suppose que Nymph' n'a pas vraiment obéi.

- Non. Tata n'a pas toujours été tendre avec elle, mais Nymph' la respectait et elle savait que Tata ne voulait que son bien-être. Cette vieille me faisait peur, aussi, tu sais. »

Draco sourit en imaginant l'enfant que Harry lui décrivait, ce garçon qui baissait les yeux et se réfugiait dans les jupes de Nymph' à chaque fois que la bonne femme le reprenait parce qu'il parlait mal ou pas assez fort, parce qu'il faisait une faute de langue ou une petite bêtise.

Histoire de passer le temps, Nymph' allait souvent crapahuter dans le coin avec Harry sur les talons. Elle s'amusa avec les autres adolescents du village sans jamais se séparer de celui qu'elle présentait comme son petit frère. Entre autre, ils conduisirent un tracteur, montèrent sur une moto dont rien n'était d'origine et, surtout… ils allèrent pécher dans une rivière. En soi, cela n'avait rien de méchant. Ce jour-là, ils avaient prévu de faire du camping. Ils eurent la chance d'attraper quelques grenouilles dans la rivière. Harry n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de bestioles, et encore moins quand, le lendemain matin, il se réveilla dans la tente, seul, entouré de ces bestioles qui coassaient en le regardant avec leurs yeux vitreux.

« Non… T'as quand même développé une phobie à cause de ça ?

- Hey, j'avais neuf ans ! Et j'étais un garçon craintif, tu peux pas imaginer le choc quand j'ai vu toutes ces bestioles dans ma tente. Et le pire, c'est que les autres les ont fait cuire. Les français mangent les cuisses de grenouille. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant un mini Potter blotti dans les bras de Nymph' adolescente en train de regarder avec horreur les cuisses de ces batraciens rôtir au-dessus d'un feu de bois. Sachant pertinemment que l'autre se moquait de lui, Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes : ça n'avait rien de marrant, il avait été traumatisé !

« Et Isaline, elle la tire d'où, sa phobie des serpents ?

- Elle était partie en vacances avec ses parents chez cette tante et elle s'est fait mordre par une vipère.

- Tu peux la taquiner là-dessus, aussi.

- Ah ça non ! S'écria Harry. Théo a ramené un de ses serpents, un jour, et quand elle a vu la bête dans son salon, sa première réaction n'a pas été de fuir mais de la tuer. Draco, arrête de rigoler ! Théo était à deux doigts de la crise d'apoplexie, un peu plus et Sahara y passait… »

Même s'il essayait de rester sérieux, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Isaline avec un couteau de cuisine ou saisissant au vol sa lampe pour abattre, dans la panique, cette chose qui se trainait nonchalamment dans son salon.

Draco aimait bien quand Harry lui parlait de son enfance ou de ce genre d'anecdotes. Il avait l'impression de se rapprocher toujours un peu plus de son petit ami qui parlait bien plus librement de son passé qu'au début de leur relation. Draco n'avait pas ce genre de choses à lui raconter, son enfance était somme toute banale, et jamais il n'avait pataugé dans une rivière pour pêcher des grenouilles. Pas qu'il en aurait eu envie. Mais… cela aurait rendu son enfance moins… caricaturale.

« Bon jeune homme, on va se préparer et aller…

- Je suis vraiment obligé ?

- Tu veux que j'imite les grenouilles ou le message est passé ?

- Oh oui, imite-moi une grenouille !

- Harry, arrête de faire le gamin ! »

Mais Draco ne put faire le moindre geste pour se défendre : Harry attrapa ses poignets et le plaqua sur le lit, montant sur ses hanches. Ca avait l'air de le faire marrer, l'avoir ainsi sous lui et incapable de bouger. Harry avait trop de force pour que le blond puisse libérer ses poings, à moins de se faire mal, et ce constat l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

L'étudiant ferma les yeux quand le visage de son amant se rapprocha du sien. Il sentit une paire de lèvres toucher les siennes légèrement, puis plus franchement. Il répondit au baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres quand une langue taquine vint demander leur accès. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un baiser des plus amoureux, le blond se laissant faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé, savourant le contact de cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne, l'électrisant par la tendresse dont elle faisait preuve.

Ce baiser faisait fondre Draco. Lui qui avait toujours aimé contrôler les baisers, il avait découvert avec Harry à quel point c'était bon d'être embrassé. Sa façon si passive de répondre à ses échanges, cette tendresse qu'il mettait dans cet échange… C'était bon à faire trembler son corps de frissons… Draco aurait voulu noyer ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son petit ami, mais il avait peur de briser ce moment presque magique, alors que ses poignets étaient pourtant libres, Harry les massant doucement.

Quand ils se séparèrent, un peu haletants et avec le goût de l'autre dans la bouche, ils se regardèrent intensément, droit dans les yeux. D'un geste un peu hésitant, Draco retira les lunettes rondes de Harry de sur son nez. Des lunettes qu'il ne trouvait pas très belles mais qui donnaient un air un peu gamin à son visage d'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer. Harry se laissa faire et son regard se troubla quand ses yeux ne furent plus cachés derrière les verres de ses binocles.

Pendant quelques instants, Draco put admirer la couleur verte des yeux de son petit ami. Un vert qui ne tirait pas vers le bleu ou le doré. Un vrai vert, couleur de menthe à l'eau, d'émeraude, d'herbe folle. Un regard intense quoiqu'un peu hésitant car le jeune homme ne voyait pas grand-chose, distinguant relativement bien le visage de l'étudiant allongé sous lui.

Il paraissait innocent, sans lunettes. Un peu comme si on avait retiré quelque chose de son visage. Il était toujours aussi beau, peut-être même plus qu'avec ses lunettes. Sans doute plus, même. Les lentilles lui iraient mieux que des lunettes, très certainement. Pourtant…

« Tu me préfères avec ou sans lunettes ?

- Je te trouve plus beau sans. Mais je te préfère avec.

- Tu m'as déjà sorti ça, un jour, dit Harry avec un sourire. Je te séduis plus avec ces trucs-là ?

- Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun pouffa et le bond esquissa un sourire amusé. Son Harry, il avait des cheveux mal coiffés avec des mèches bordeaux et des yeux verts cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. Ce n'était pas un homme aux cheveux bien coupés qui retombaient le long de son visage qui portait des lentilles pour ne rien gâcher de son visage souriant. Son Harry, ce n'était pas un homme parfait, surtout concernant ses habitudes vestimentaires, mais c'était son homme à lui.

« On devrait y aller, dit le blond. Sérieusement.

- Si tu réponds à ma question.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Tu as déjà porté des lunettes ? Demanda Harry d'un air curieux.

- Jamais. J'ai une bonne vue et j'en prends soin, contrairement à certains. »

Alors que le blond s'appliquait à lui remettre ses lunettes en place sans lui faire mal, le tatoueur grognait que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait une vue pareille, c'était son père qui le lui avait transmise. Draco le garda pour lui, mais il pensa que vu le physique que son père lui avait laissé, il pouvait bien supporter cette petite imperfection.

Ils finirent par enfin se lever. Draco ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et se regarda dans la glace fixée à la porte, histoire de remettre ses cheveux en place et défroisser ses vêtements. Le tatoueur leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire et le blond lui dit sèchement que ce n'était pas parce que lui était mal fringué que l'étudiant devrait négliger sa tenue. Sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir, Harry se regarda : un jean un peu grand qui lui tombait sur les hanches parce qu'il ne savait pas où était passée sa ceinture et un tee-shirt noir Nike© qui avait connu des jours plus… noirs. Bon, d'accord, Draco était une gravure de mode à côté de lui… mais en même temps, il devait bosser, il n'avait pas pensé à sortir hors de la boutique. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que les clients étaient sur leur trente-et-un, loin de là…

Ensemble, ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers avant de sortir de la maison. Draco lui proposa de prendre la voiture et Harry haussa les épaules : c'était soit la voiture, soit le bus. Le blond n'aimait pas le bus et il n'avait pas de titre de transport sur lui, alors ils décidèrent de monter dans le véhicule de Draco pour faire le trajet, assez court pourtant.

Le cabinet de l'ophtalmologiste, tenu par une charmante vieille dame, Mme Lepommier, fit froid dans le dos à Harry qui répugnait à s'y rendre à chaque fois que sa tante prennait rendez-vous. Draco lui attrapa le bras, voyant sa volonté déjà bien maigre fléchir, et le tira dans le hall du bâtiment. Puis, ils prirent l'ascenseur, même si le cabinet était à l'étage du dessus, parce qu'il était évident que jamais Harry ne pourrait monter les marches, se dirigeant alors vaillamment vers cette vielle bonne femme, qui pourtant n'avait rien de terrifiant.

Draco avait été chez un spécialiste une seule fois dans sa vie, et il devait avoir à peine treize ans. C'était une simple visite, sans véritable motif, et la personne qualifiée n'était pas désagréable. Et en même temps… il ne pouvait pas détester cette personne, étant donné qu'elle ne cessait de faire des éloges sur sa vue.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Harry qui dut subir les remontrances plus ou moins cachées de Mme Lepommier qui le força à poser son visage contre des appareils de façon à prendre des photos de son œil et de bien le regarder sous toutes les coutures, avant de lui faire essayer des lunettes dont elle changeait les verres, lui faisant lire une série de lettres. Et Draco se rendit compte à quel point la vue de son petit ami était mauvaise, car souvent, il se trompait de lettres ou avouait à contrecœur que, après un changement de verre, c'était pire.

Draco finit par se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de l'avoir suivi dans ce cabinet alors que le tatoueur lui avait demandé un peu timidement s'il ne préférait pas rester dans la salle d'attente. Son petit ami ne lui jeta pas un regard, concentré sur sa tâche, supportant plus ou moins les remarques de l'ophtalmologiste qui lui disait que son activité professionnelle et le temps passé devant l'écran de son ordinateur ne pouvaient l'aider à améliorer sa vue et qu'il devait donc se relaxer davantage les yeux. Et, aussi, penser à nettoyer ses lunettes ! Harry ne répondait rien, déjà assez humilié comme ça, et il ne dit que le strict nécessaire au spécialiste. Elle lui fit une ordonnance afin qu'il puisse se refaire faire des lunettes adaptée à sa vue : elle avait un peu baissée sur son œil droit, mais pas de quoi en faire une maladie. Puis ils sortirent du cabinet.

Une fois dehors, Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, apparemment aussi épuisé qu'énervé après ce rendez-vous qui n'avait pas été des plus agréables. Draco ne dit rien mais lui prit la main pour l'emmener dehors. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire et il ne sut pas plus quand ils furent dans sa voiture. Harry fixait la feuille où étaient écris quelques chiffres, indiquant quel type de verre il faudrait utiliser pour ses prochaines lunettes. Finalement, le blond brisa ce silence pesant.

« Ce n'est pas une surprise.

- Pardon ?

- Tes verres. Ta vue a légèrement baissé, mais pas de quoi en faire un drame.

- C'est quand même humiliant quand on te dit pour la énième fois que tu as une mauvaise vue, tu sais, répliqua Harry. Je porte des lunettes depuis que je suis enfant et on me dit rarement que ma vue va bien.

- On ne va pas te mentir, Harry… »

Mais à peine commença-t-il sa phrase qu'il l'interrompit. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le brun lui indiqua qu'il semblait prêt à lui dire quelque chose de personnel, qui avait un peu de mal à sortir. Alors le blond attendit quelques secondes, le temps que son petit ami décide de lui dire ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur.

« Oui, je sais… Mais… Quand j'étais petit, j'avais une mauvaise vue, et ma tante a mis longtemps avant de le comprendre. Elle pensait que j'exagérais quand je disais que je ne voyais pas… Et j'ai toujours gardé les mêmes lunettes. Mais je les cassais tout le temps, et je mettais du scotch autour en espérant que ça tienne… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'était une maison, et comme j'étais maladroit, je tombais souvent dans les escaliers… »

Un sourire amer orna ses lèvres. Draco eut un pincement au cœur, revoyant une photo de Harry quand il avait à peine cinq ou six ans, maigre dans ses vêtements trop grands, ses lunettes un peu rafistolées posées sur le bout de son nez.

Dans un geste qu'il voulut tendre, Draco posa sa main sur la cuisse de son petit ami, mais sans le regarder car il fixait la route. Ce ne fut qu'arrêté à un feu rouge qu'il tourna la tête vers le brun qui lui fit un sourire, caressant le dos de cette main blanche et peu abîmée par les années.

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

Le blond passa sa main dans la tignasse mal coiffée de son petit ami, puis redémarra.

« Au fait, ils ne t'ennuient plus avec cette histoire d'héritage ?

- Ils ont essayé de contester le testament, mais ils ont échoué. J'ai vendu la maison à un vieux couple et l'argent est allé à une association pour la protection de l'enfance.

- Eh bien, ils n'ont pas dû être déçus, fit Draco d'un air admiratif.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse de cet argent ? J'en ai bien assez pour moi. Et puis… Je ne voulais rien de ma grand-mère. Je préfère tout donner.

- C'est généreux quand même, reconnais-le. Ah, nous arrivons. »

En effet, le centre commercial était visible. Draco s'engagea sur la droite pour entrer dans le parking et garer sa voiture. Quand il coupa le moteur, Harry poussa un gémissement : venait l'étape la plus terrible, celle où il devait choisir ses nouvelles lunettes. Direction Optic 2000…

Il y avait un peu de monde dans la boutique de lunettes, ce qui permit à Draco de s'occuper personnellement du cas de son petit ami sans que personne ne vienne les déranger, et autant dire que ce fut compliqué. Les lunettes rondes, il y en avait, mais les montures lui paraissaient toutes plus hideuses les unes que les autres, alors que quand son amant les mettait sur son nez, bizarrement, ça allait… Il se dit qu'il était condamné à sortir avec un homme qui portait des lunettes rondes comme des rapporteurs et ne voulut pas lutter, comme n'importe qui de sensé l'aurait pourtant fait.

Cela dit, alors que son petit ami était soulagé parce qu'il n'avait pas passé des heures à choisir des lunettes, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les autres montures et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une paire aux verres ovales.

« Harry ? Fit le blond en prenant la paire sur le présentoir.

- Hm ?

- Tu voudrais pas essayer ça ? Continua le blond en lui tendant les lunettes.

- Ah non ! Tu as promis ! Objecta le tatoueur avec un regard affolé.

- Allez, juste une. Pour voir. »

Harry croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air peu avenant, têtu comme une mule, mais il finit par céder devant le regard de son petit ami qui eut un petit sourire victorieux quand Harry enfila les verres.

C'étaient des lunettes simples aux verres ovales entourés d'un métal noir. Le changement n'était pas renversant, mais il fallait avouer que ça lui allait bien. Draco décida d'être franc.

« Ca te va très bien.

- Non.

- Tu ne t'es même pas regardé…

- J'aime pas.

- Regarde-toi, au moins ! »

Un vrai gamin, celui-là…

Harry tourna la tête et jeta un regard peu avenant au miroir, se décortiquant le visage avec un sens critique plus que relevé. De son côté, Draco soupirait : Harry était quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas le changement, en particulier sur sa personne, il était donc inutile d'insister sur ce point-là.

Et pourtant…

« Tu trouves vraiment que ça me va bien ? »

Le tatoueur tourna la tête vers son petit ami et le regarda en haussant un sourcil, l'air peu convaincu. Le blond vit là une ouverture, sans pour autant nourrir de vrais espoirs.

« Oui.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien comme j'étais.

- C'est le cas, mais j'aime bien aussi avec ces verres-là. Mais ne te prends pas la tête. On va prendre les lunettes que tu as choisis et on va rentrer, d'accord ? »

Harry tourna à nouveau la tête vers le miroir, semblant hésiter. Draco se mit derrière lui et croisa son regard à travers la glace.

« Tu es bien comme tu es. Ne change rien.

- Mais tu aimes bien.

- Le plus important, c'est que tu te sentes bien comme tu es.

- Je vais les prendre.

- Harry…

- Viens, on va reposer l'autre paire. »

Et ce fut ce qu'ils firent avant que leur numéro ne soit appelé et qu'une jeune femme ne vienne s'occuper d'eux. Draco avait du mal à croire que Harry se laisse faire aussi facilement et il ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la voiture, une fois les lunettes commandées et les frais réglés. Harry haussa les épaules : il n'avait jamais cédé aux supplications d'Isaline, Sirius, Nymph' et même Cédric parce qu'il n'était qu'une tête de mule, mais il avait envie de lui faire plaisir. Le cœur du blond se mit à battre la chamade en réalisant ce fait : Harry avait refusé de changer de lunettes quand Cédric le lui avait demandé. Même si c'était puéril, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de lui.

« Mine de rien, depuis qu'on se connait, tu as fait des efforts.

- Mouais… Toi aussi, remarque.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'es plus horrifié par la taille de mes pulls. Tu en enfile parfois à la maison. »

Bêtement, Draco rougit et Harry eut un grand éclat de rire. L'étudiant tenta de se recomposer un visage plus sérieux en bougonnant, refusant de reconnaître que, en effet, les vêtements de Harry étaient chauds et confortables. Mais, surtout, il se refusait à avouer qu'il le mettait aussi par-dessus ses vêtements parfois parce qu'ils portaient son odeur. Il passerait pour une midinette s'il disait ça…

Il préféra donc se taire alors que Harry, confortablement assis dans le siège passager, comptait sur ses doigts toutes les choses que Draco avait pu faire depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient et qui était indigne de son rang, tels que se laisser aller entre ses bras ou encore…

Draco ramena Harry chez lui et accepta de le suivre à l'intérieur, histoire de terminer leur après-midi ensemble. En entrant, ils passèrent devant la cuisine et, là, Draco Malfoy, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Harry, voyant qu'il n'était pas suivi, se retourna et ne comprit pas quand il vit le regard halluciné de son petit ami. Il fit quelques pas et manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant l'état de la cuisine.

Quasiment chaque année, Sirius organisait ce qu'il appelait une « Soirée Star Wars ». Fan de cette série et de son univers, il organisait tous les ans une petite soirée où ils regardaient un des films, en famille, autour d'une sorte de pique-nique posé sur la table basse du salon. Et, chaque année, Sirius faisait des pieds et des mains pour convaincre Isaline de lui faire un gâteau.

Et là, les mains sucrées et le regard sévère, elle s'évertuait à recouvrir de pate d'amande bleue ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un robot R2D2. De la pate d'amande blanche trainait encore dans un bol et de la bleue était étalée sur la table, découpée en morceau, attendant patiemment que la patronne fixe les bouts sur l'androïde. Non loin d'être, les sourcils froncés, Teddy décorait méticuleusement des gâteaux au chocolat qui semblaient faits maison bien qu'ils soient entourés de papier comme dans les magasins.

Soudain, Isaline se rendit compte qu'elle était observée. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle demanda :

« Y'a un problème ? »

Mise à part que tu es en train de recouvrir de pate d'amande ce qui ressemble beaucoup à un robot de science fiction, non, tout va bien.

« C'est quoi, ça ?

- Ca ? Bah écoute beau blond, chez moi, on appelle ça un gâteau.

- Hm Dray, je peux tout t'expliquer.

- Draco ! Regarde ! »

Teddy, fier comme tout, tendit un gâteau au chocolat à Draco qui entra alors dans la cuisine et prit la pâtisserie dans sa main. En fait, le petit garçon mettait sur les gâteaux une sorte de chocolat très noir, découpé et recouvert de traits blancs de façon à ressembler à la tête de Dark Vador. Des sabres lasers rouges et sucrés se croisaient dessous. Cette fois-ci, Harry éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son amoureux alors que Teddy le regardait d'un air dubitatif.

« Pas beau ?

- Si, c'est très beau, Teddy. »

Le petit garçon sourit et lui dit qu'il pouvait le manger, s'il voulait. Mais pour le moment, la priorité de Draco n'était pas de manger la pâtisserie mais plutôt de comprendre pourquoi donc Isaline s'amusait à créer un tel gâteau, et surtout, comment elle avait pu cuisiner cette tour dans son petit four.

« Bon, je t'explique, fit la patronne en soupirant. Il se trouve que le type qui sert de parrain à ton copain est un fana de Star Wars et, comme chaque année, il est venu me bassiner les oreilles pour que je lui fasse un gâteau pour la soirée qu'il organise ce soir.

- Et, bien sûr, elle a accepté, ajouta perfidement Harry.

- C'était donc ça, la bonne odeur de tout à l'heure…

- Et ouais, je cuisine depuis ce matin ! Tu peux pas savoir le temps que ça prend, ces choses-là…

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire des gâteaux pareils… »

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Isaline.

« Draco, je crois que t'as pas encore bien saisi dans quelle famille tu viens d'entrer.

- Une année, Nymph' lui a demandé une manette de Nintendo et Sirius un hamburger.

- Oh Harry, toi tu m'as demandé un gâteau en forme de guitare, alors pouet pouet ! »

Draco, à court de mots, retira le papier blanc du gâteau et mordit dedans, ce qui fit rire Isaline et Harry. Le brun l'embrassa sur la joue, glissa son bras autour de sa taille et lui dit qu'il s'y ferait. Le blond haussa les épaules : Isaline était décidément une femme pleine de ressources.

« Et tu as réussi à faire cette chose avec ton four ?

- Il est vieux comme le monde, mais je peux tout faire avec ! Il est bon, mon gâteau ? Et est-ce que c'est ressemblant ? Lui demanda-t-elle en montrant son androïde.

- Oui, très bon. Et c'est ressemblant. Mais tu as l'habitude, non ?

- Bah y'a deux ans, j'ai fait une tête de Yoda et l'année dernière, c'était un vaisseau. J'ai un peu perdu la main. »

No comment.

« Bah tiens, tu veux pas venir ? Y'aura Remi et Allan aussi. Et puis Nymph', Remus… La totale quoi. T'inquiète pas, mon R2D2 est comestible. »

Draco réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui dire qu'il vaudrait mieux, dans ce cas, passer chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires pour le lendemain. S'il n'avait pas eu cours, il ne serait pas rentré, vu qu'il laissait toujours quelques vêtements dans l'armoire de Harry et une brosse à dents. Il était presque chez lui, dans cette maison. Isaline haussa les épaules et revint à son gâteau alors que Harry lui disait qu'il vaudrait mieux partir tout de suite.

Ils repartirent donc et revinrent une petite heure plus tard avec les affaires de Draco, ayant un peu trainé en route à cause de la mère de l'étudiant, retenue en Ecosse, qui appela son fils pile au moment où ils comptaient partir. Draco prit donc de ses nouvelles, demandant si son père allait bien et si son grand-père était de mauvaise humeur due à l'absence pourtant annoncée et évidente de son petit-fils. Narcissa lui répondit que la seule fois où elle avait vu ce vieux monsieur de bonne humeur, ce fut quand son fils lui annonça qu'il rompait leurs fiançailles. Draco pouffa et sa mère, complice, ajouta que c'était bien dommage que son fils n'ait pas vu la tête de Malfoy Senior quand Lucius lui avait annoncé que, en fait, il aimait trop son ancienne fiancée et il voulait l'épouser.

Assis dans la voiture, Harry s'étonna beaucoup quand il entendit son petit ami lui raconter cela. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ses parents avaient rompus leurs fiançailles, notamment parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne supportaient leurs beaux-parents respectifs. Il pensait que c'était un couple assez soudé et, vu leur milieu social, leurs parents auraient dû être contents de leur union.

« Mon père ne supporte pas ma grand-mère, il ne l'aime bien que quand elle se tait, ce qui arrive rarement, et je sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas non plus parce que ma mère est sa fille préférée, et il la lui a prise.

- Et pourquoi ta mère n'aime pas le père de ton père ?

- Parce que c'est un vieux ronchon jamais content qui n'aime pas quand on ne suit pas ses idées et encore moins quand on le contredit ouvertement, et ma mère n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. En plus, mon père est fils unique, alors le choix de sa future femme était très important. »

Le mariage de ses parents était souvent passé pour un mariage d'intérêt parce qu'ils venaient de famille fortunées et montraient peu de signes d'affection en public. Cela dit, tous deux s'aimaient sincèrement et ils se le montraient, d'une certaine manière. Lucius avait finalement refusé à épouser Narcissa à cause de son père, des tensions de son travail et des disputes continuelles avec sa future belle-mère et donc de sa fiancée, mais désirant fonder une famille et amoureux de cette femme qui lui correspondait si bien, il avait fini par s'imposer et envoyer valser tous ceux qui s'opposaient à leur union.

« Mais les relations entre mon grand-père et ma mère se sont détériorées quand il a appris que j'étais bisexuel. Pour lui, ma mère a engendré un pédé. Mon père a beau lui dire que, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que je vive heureux avec la personne que j'aime, et donc accessoirement qu'il a aussi participé à ma naissance, mon grand-père fait porter tous les tors à ma mère.

- Elle doit être malheureuse…

- Bof. Tu sais, je crois que ça l'amuse de passer pour la coupable de ma bisexualité : au moins, elle a de bonnes raisons pour riposter aux pics de mon grand-père, et même si mon père ne le montre pas, je suis sûr qu'il doit trouver leurs disputes divertissantes. »

Harry rigola, imaginant Lucius Malfoy confortablement assis dans un canapé en tissu, les jambes croisée, une main tenant une soucoupe et l'autre une tasse de thé portée à ses lèvres, regardant avec intérêt son épouse et son père se crêper le chignon.

« On ne choisit pas sa famille, énonça Harry d'un air philosophe.

- Non, on doit faire avec. Mais je vis en France, donc je ne les ai pas dans les pattes. »

Ce n'est pas faux, pensa Harry en regardant par la fenêtre. Il se dit que jamais la famille de Draco ne l'accepterait, mis à part ses parents, mais son petit ami ne semblait pas du tout se soucier de cela, fuyant ses grands-parents et tout ce qui s'y apparentait, chérissant sa vie parisienne. Et ce n'était pas Harry qui allait s'en plaindre : s'il avait dû se faire accepter des Black et du vieux Malfoy, il aurait fini par jeter l'éponge, malgré sa volonté.

Quand ils revinrent à la boutique, Isaline en avait terminé avec son gâteau. Entre temps, après un long débat intérieur, elle avait décidé de mettre son gâteau dans la cave où il faisait frais, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la cuisine et son réfrigérateur n'avait pas une taille industrielle. Draco déposa ses affaires dans la chambre de son amant qui entreprenait de commencer le rangement de la boutique. Le blond les aida un peu afin d'aller plus vite, puis ils se rendirent chez Sirius et Severus.

La soirée fut agréable et intime. Ils dînèrent dans le salon, Sirius entreposant des choses sur la table basse où tout le monde pouvait se servir. La pièce était assez grande et meublée simplement mais avec goût. Nymph', Remus et leur fils unique furent bien sûr de la partie, Rémi et Allan également. Le grand canapé en angle droit et le fauteuil furent investis par les invités et on ramena des chaises par manque de place. Le repas fut bon, fait de grignotage, mais Sirius s'était vraiment investi dans ses nombreux petits fours, certains découpés en forme d'étoiles. Il avait également pris un choux, l'avait coupé en deux et avait planté sur la surface ronde des pics avec au bout des tomates cerises, créant une sorte de tortue avec une tête et des pattes. Des carottes, des dés de fromage, du saucisson…

Avant de lancer le film, on amena le gâteau et tout le monde siffla, ou explosa de rire, quand Isaline et Sirius amenèrent l'androïde sur son plateau argenté, alors que Nymph' posait sur la table les petits gâteaux au chocolat décorés par son fils avec les têtes de Dark Vador. Allan manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange quand il vit la grande pâtisserie et Harry dut lui taper dans le dos pour qu'il reprenne son souffle, pleurant à moitié de rire. Les petits gâteaux Dark Vador firent aussi leur effet. On prit des photos de R2D2, Isaline admirant fièrement avec son filleul son gâteau. Puis, Nymph' et Sirius entreprirent de le massacrer, pardon, de le découper dans toutes les règles de l'art, armés des plus grands couteaux qu'ils purent trouver. Malgré lui, pourtant confiant dans les talents de cuisinière d'Isaline, Draco hésita à prendre l'assiette que Teddy lui présentait, peu attiré par cette montage de pate d'amande blanche. Pourtant, il ne fut guère déçu, le gâteau était bon.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée devant le quatrième film de la saga, parce que c'était le préféré de Sirius. Harry, assis sur le canapé, se blottit contre Draco qui entoura ses épaules de son bras, l'accueillant contre lui, alors que tout près d'eux, Isaline était encadrée par Rémi et Allan, le premier l'enlaçant pour l'avoir près de lui et le second pelotonné contre sa belle-mère. Sur le seul fauteuil du salon, Severus était installé avec son amant assis sur lui, tous deux à l'aise dans cette position qui aurait pourtant pu être inconfortable. Enfin, sur un amoncellement de cousins et de couvertures, Remus était assis par terre, le dos contre le canapé, vu que Harry avait replié ses jambes, sa femme entre ses cuisses et son fils blottit contre elle.

Pendant quelques instants, Draco eut l'impression de regarder la scène sans être totalement dans son corps. Le salon était plongé dans la pénombre, seule la télévision à écran plat éclairait leurs visages et les meubles de la pièce. Ce moment passé ensemble était assez intime, familial. Jamais il n'avait regardé quelque chose à la télévision avec ses parents, encore moins un film tel que Star Wars. Il n'avait jamais été passionné par cet univers mais il devait avouer que regarder ça avec tous ces gens autour de lui, entendre les commentaires d'Isaline et Nymph', Allan qui en rajoutait une couche, les rires étouffés de Rémi, Severus et Remus et les protestations de Sirius, cela donnait une autre connotation au film, cela lui attribuait un souvenir à la fois banal et sentimental.

D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression de faire partie d'une famille. Personne n'avait semblé étonné en le voyant là, alors qu'il s'invitait sans demander l'autorisation à Sirius. Ce dernier l'avait accueilli comme si c'était normal qu'il soit là et ils avaient plaisanté avec le même naturel. Nymph' lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, Isaline s'était goinfrée avec lui de petites tartines de rillettes de saumon, Severus lui avait parlé des partiels…

Avec Harry, Draco avait gagné cette famille qui l'acceptait et le voyait comme un membre à part entière de leur groupe, et il savait que si un jour, par malheur, il se séparait de Harry, il souffrirait beaucoup de perdre tout cela. Et en même temps, tous deux en avaient déjà parlé : s'ils devaient se séparer, il y aurait peut-être des pleurs et des cris, mais pas de déchirure. Ils ne feraient pas tout pour pourrir la vie de l'autre. Draco était un homme important pour Harry : il pouvait tout lui dire et il l'avait aimé, il ne voulait pas détruire leur complicité. Et quant au blond, perdre la famille du tatoueur lui ferait beaucoup de mal.

Alors ils seraient intelligents, respectueux.

Mais ils se refusaient à imaginer un tel moment. Ils s'aimaient, ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre, et pas une seule seconde ils n'imaginaient un avenir différent que celui qu'ils prévoyaient, à savoir une vie de couple, dans un appartement ou dans une petite maison. Harry voulait acheter, Draco aussi, mais pas loin de la boutique.

Enfin… ils n'y étaient pas. Pour le moment, Draco était toujours étudiant, et il était en train de regarder Star Wars en grignotant un gâteau Dark Vador, alors que son petit ami mangeait une énième part de R2D2.

**OoO**

« Et celui-ci, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? … Non, j'avoue, pas terrible. Et celui-ci ? C'est mignon avec le p'tit champignon rouge et blanc au bout ! … Et celui avec… Putain de merde Harry ! Tu peux pas rester sérieux deux minutes ? »

A ces mots, le pauvre Harry explosa de rire, rapidement suivi par sa cliente qui se cachait la main devant sa bouche pour tenter de cacher son hilarité, mais le tatoueur en était incapable, tenant son appareil et son autre main étant recouverte d'un gant en latex. Rebecca lui lança un regard mauvais et se désintéressa de lui, grognant un « espèce de pédé prude qui connait rien à l'érotisme ». A ses mots, ils rirent de plus belle alors qu'Isaline haussait un sourcil perplexe.

« Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Nous disions…

- Personnellement, je ne disais rien. C'est toi qui parlais.

- Ca revient au même !

- Et entre nous, je pense pas que ce soit un bon endroit pour vendre ta merde.

- Ma merde ? S'étrangla la bonne femme, carrément outrée. Mais ce sont des objets d'art ! D'art !

- Oui ça va, j'ai compris ! »

Rebecca lui mettait quasiment sous le nez sa came et autant dire qu'Isaline ne voulait pas ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ces choses que son ancienne cliente osait appeler préservatifs. Cette femme travaillait dans un sex shop et, apprenant qu'Isaline avait un amant, venait lui proposer quelques échantillons en espérant en faire une de ses propres clientes, mais elle ne semblait pas du tout intéressée par ses condoms.

« Regarde celui-là ! Il est mignon avec le petit chapeau au bout ! Ou celui-là avec le ballon de foot…

- Mon copain est plutôt rugby…

- Ah merde, j'ai pas ça en stock… Et l'éléphant ? »

Elle lui montra ledit préservatif avec, en effet, un éléphant sur le bout et les yeux d'Isaline se révulsèrent. Elle devait être vieux jeu car elle ne voyait pas en quoi enfiler ce truc sur l'engin d'un homme et se faire pénétrer était érotique. Pas plus que le petit chapeau ou le ballon de foot…

« Et celui-là ? Il est génial !

- Ah non !

- Harry, la ferme ! »

En fait, il n'avait rien dit, mais Rebecca l'entendait encore rire comme une baleine derrière elle, incapable de reprendre son travail malgré toute sa volonté. En face d'elle, Isaline avait tourné la tête sur le côté, tout simplement écœurée par cette chose noire à picots rouges que son ancienne cliente osait lui montrer. Oui, elle devait être vieux jeu, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications…

« Oh, arrête un peu de jouer la sainte nitouche ! Si tu veux des trucs plus simples, j'ai des fluos aussi.

- Sabre laser !

- Harry ! »

… Pas faux.

« En fait, je n'ai besoin de rien, moi ! C'est toi qui essaie de me vendre tes trucs, mais j'en ai pas besoin pour avoir une vie sexuelle !

- Mais c'est pour épicer cette vie sexuelle que je te propose ces trucs, comme tu dis ! Ton mec va se lasser, si… »

Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'elle fréquentait Rémi, mais Isaline était prête à mettre sa main à couper que jamais, même avec beaucoup de volonté et du chantage affectif, elle ne parviendrait à lui faire enfiler un de ces préservatifs.

« Ecoute Rebecca, tu sais que je t'aime bien, mais franchement, j'ai pas besoin de ça. Alors maintenant tu me ranges toutes ces conneries ou sinon on va croire que j'ai reconverti cette boutique en sexshop.

- C'est bien dommage, je suis sûre que tu aurais de la clientèle », fit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Isaline leva les yeux au ciel. Elle connaissait Rebecca quasiment depuis qu'elle s'était installée à Paris. Cette femme voulait se faire tatouer une fresque un peu hard rock sur le bras et, à peine son tatoueur commença-t-il un vieux micro sur son épaule qu'il rata déjà le dessin. Furieuse, la femme d'une trentaine d'années changea de tatoueur et tomba sur cette petite boutique tout juste ouverte. Après quelques regards sur les photos de leurs « albums », elle demanda à Isaline de réparer les dégâts, si c'était possible, et elle s'en sortit très bien. Très professionnelle, la patronne charma aussitôt Rebecca qui se fit tatouer une bonne partie de son corps dans le salon.

En somme, Rebecca aimait bien cette femme qui avait une bonne dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle mais qui les portait très bien, restant assez jeune dans sa tête, et surtout, incroyablement douée avec ses mains. Elle enviait son travail et sa façon de le mettre en œuvre, de faire de telles œuvres d'art sur la peau de ces femmes et de ces hommes. Alors même si elle n'avait pas en tête un nouveau tatouage, elle venait de temps en temps discuter à la boutique, et accessoirement, proposer ses produits à la patronne qui refusait obstinément de lui acheter un vibromasseur, qui lui ferait pourtant oublier son célibat, ou des préservatifs amusants.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était vieux jeu…

« Bon Rebecca, si ton seul but est de me vendre ces choses-là, tu peux rentrer chez toi. A moins que ce soit juste une petite blague.

- Harry, tu serais pas intéressé ?

- Alors là non.

- Quoi ? Tu mets pas de capotes ?

- Mon copain ne serait pas intéressé. »

Ou, plutôt, Harry serait incapable de rester sérieux une seconde si jamais Draco osait porter ce genre de choses. Cela dit… La tête de Draco serait hilarante si Harry lui proposait ce genre de préservatifs… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de le taquiner avec ça.

« Oh la la, vous êtes pas marrants !

- Allez avoue Rebecca : t'as des problèmes financiers.

- Bingo. Si jamais les ventes de la boutique ne s'arrangent pas, je risque de me retrouver à la porte, et va retrouver un travail quand t'as bossé dans un sexshop. Et en plus, j'ai aucune formation, j'ai trouvé ce boulot grâce à un pote. J'essaie de postuler autre part mais c'est pas facile, crois-moi. Si ça continue, je vais me retrouver caissière chez Carrefour… »

D'une, Isaline ne voyait pas pourquoi Rebecca grimaçait en pensant à cette optique car ce n'était pas un métier dégradant, et de deux, dans le cas où être hôtesse de caisse était en effet un métier stupide, elle ne savait pas si vendre des jouets intimes était plus valorisant que de biper des articles devant des lasers rouges.

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis dans la merde.

- Et tu t'es dit : Tiens, et si j'allais vendre des préservatifs à Isaline ! T'as de ces idées, toi…

- T'inquiète pas, t'es pas la seule que je suis allée voir. J'ai fait le tour de mes potes, je suis allée chez un autre tatoueur que je connais bien, et puis je…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

En somme, elle était allée dans tous les lieux louches qu'elle connaissait et elle avait fait le tour de ses amis pour essayer de vendre un peu de sa came. Harry se fit la réflexion que cette cliente était vraiment louche et il n'en voudrait pas pour amie, et en même temps, il y avait un petit quelque chose chez elle qui n'entraînait pas une répulsion pourtant compréhensible.

Ils en voyaient de toutes les couleurs, dans cette boutique : les bikers amoureux de leur moto, les gothiques aux idées noires, des étudiantes curieuses, des passionnés de tatouages… Ce travail requérait un certain sens de la communication et de la répartie. Il leur arrivait de faire face à des pervers, à des timbrés, des originaux… Cela faisait partie du charme du métier, et ils en avaient vu, des spécimens. Le tout était de ne pas les juger, ou du moins, d'accepter leurs particularités dans la limite du possible.

Cette boutique était à la fois spécialisée dans les tatouages et les piercings, ce qui attirait plus de clients : une personne venant se faire tatouer pouvait être attirée par un piercing et vice versa. Cela aussi leur permettait de rencontrer encore plus de clients : vendre des écarteurs de huit centimètres ou se faire placer des piercings au creux des seins ou sur les pommettes avaient beau les étonner à chaque fois, cela faisait partie de leur business et ils s'efforçaient d'accepter tout cela. Même si Harry avait du mal à comprendre en quoi se faire des piercings sur les côtes et les relier par un ruban pour former une sorte de bustier était quelque chose de beau… Nymph' soutenait que c'était vraiment joli, Harry fronçait le nez.

Rebecca faisait partie de ces clients un peu particuliers avec son écarteur à l'oreille droite, son piercing à l'arcade gauche et ses multiples tatouages. Et contrairement à la plupart des gens, les tatoueurs de la boutique ne la regardaient pas vraiment et écoutaient ses bavardages sans les prendre au premier degré, parce qu'ils en avaient vu trop pour s'en formaliser.

« Bon ma grande, c'est pas que tu m'ennuies, mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans moins de cinq minutes.

- Donc je dois m'en aller.

- C'est une bonne conclusion.

- Et tu dois lui tatouer quoi, à ton client ?

- Un dragon sur l'épaule droite.

- Quelle originalité… »

Rebecca soupira et se leva. Elle dit « au revoir » à tout le monde et s'attarda sur Harry, regardant le bras de sa cliente : le jeune homme dessinait une branche de cerisier et des fleurs d'une belle couleur bordeaux le long du bras de la femme. C'était du beau travail, il fallait le reconnaître.

Ils étaient doués, tout de même, ces tatoueurs…

**OoO**

Sur son bureau, un tas de photos étaient étalées. Le plus souvent, des clichés sur du papier glacé, mais il y avait aussi quelques photocopies de coupures de journaux.

Tant de documents accumulés… C'était bien son genre, ça. A chaque fois qu'il voulait des informations sur quelqu'un, il faisait appel à des détectives privés et il étalait à chaque fois les photographies du dossier sur son bureau, les triant : les compromettantes, les familiales…

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas trié. Ou plutôt, il avait essayé, mais il n'avait pas réussi.

C'était étrange. Jamais il n'avait enquêté sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ou ayant un lien avec sa famille. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire des recherches sur Harry Potter, déjà parce que jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse un jour sortir avec son fils, et aussi parce qu'il estimait savoir assez de choses sur son enfance pour ne pas avoir à chercher autre chose.

Autrefois, Lucius Malfoy avait enquêté sur Isaline Anderson, et sur son ancien bureau à Londres, en compagnie de sa femme, il avait étalé les photographies. Elles montraient une enfant apparemment épanouie, malgré le travail de son père, qui cachait derrière son sourire des blessures qui ne guériraient sans doute jamais et qu'elle accepterait comme faisant partie intégrante de son être. Il y avait aussi l'adolescente qu'elle avait été, un peu rebelle, pas bien habillée et qui se faisait déjà des mèches noires dans ses cheveux bruns, flanquée de James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, parmi tant d'autres. Enfin, ils montrèrent une femme-enfant plus sérieuse, dirigeant une entreprise au bord de la faillite, alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Une femme qui tentait de sourire sur les photos, malgré la mort de ses amis, l'enfermement d'un autre, et enfin le décès d'un père qu'elle avait tendrement aimé et pour qui elle avait sacrifié une partie de sa vie, pour quelques années à peine.

Cette femme lui avait fait pitié, d'une certaine façon, car Lucius pensait qu'elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond, bien au contraire, et qu'elle avait souffert alors qu'elle aurait sans doute mérité mieux. Dans le cadre de l'enquête, il avait aussi appris qui était cet enfant qu'elle avait recueilli : Harry Potter. Victime de sévices, c'était un enfant battu qui parlait très mal, avec des difficultés scolaires importantes car peu intelligent, maigre et avec des lunettes. Un enfant maltraité, en somme, qui lui avait fait pitié, aussi : il avait grandi dans un placard à balais et n'en était sorti qu'avec l'intervention de cette femme qui deviendrait sa mère. Cependant, tout cela ne l'empêcha pas d'agir : il devait récupérer Nymphadora.

Des années plus tard, il découvrit un homme de vingt-et-un ans, pas spécialement grand mais bien bâti, avec des cheveux toujours aussi mal coiffés, des yeux verts et des lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez. C'était vraiment un beau garçon, bien que tatoué et pratiquant ce métier peu recommandable. Cela dit, il n'avait jamais manqué de respect au père de Draco, ni à sa mère d'ailleurs, bien que sa politesse, au début, soit plus que forcée.

Qui aurait pu croire que Lucius en viendrait un jour à enquêter sur lui et sur son ex-petit ami, Cédric Diggory ? Qui aurait pu croire qu'il serait là, dans son bureau, avec son épouse devant les photographies, à les regarder avec des yeux douloureux ?

Personne. Et surtout pas lui.

Pourtant, il était évident que Lucius devait agir : le petit ami de son fils était harcelé par son ex, il était évidement qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il appréciait Harry, même s'il ne le montrait guère, et il rendait son fils heureux. Alors il avait cherché qui était cet homme, et son lien avec Harry.

Les photos étaient diverses. Un bébé souriant aux anges avec la bouche luisante de bave, un petit garçon chétif avec parfois un air un peu bête, avec des lunettes rafistolée. Un enfant entouré par un oncle et un cousin obèse et une tante rachitique… Harry était un intrus. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette famille de cachalots qui levait la main sur lui et l'enfermait dans un petit placard sous l'escalier, comme le montrait une des photos prise pendant l'enquête, des années auparavant.

Il y avait aussi l'adolescent qui avait mûri. Un Harry de dix, treize, seize ans. Un garçon qui grandissait, au milieu d'une famille de bras cassés mais unie. Il souriait dans les bras de sa tante, cramponné sur le dos de son parrain ou plaquant Nymph' sur le canapé.

Et il y avait aussi…

Et surtout…

Un gamin allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, blanc comme la mort, regardant vaguement le plafond, avec des coups visible sur son visage amaigri et sur ses bras fins comme les branches d'un jeune arbre. D'autres clichés, ce même garçon méconnaissable. Il s'était coupé les cheveux à ras à cause d'une blessure à la tête qu'il avait subie. Rien de grave, à peine quelques points de suture, mais au lieu de couper ses cheveux sur un côté, il avait tout rasé. Ses yeux verts étaient éteint, il ne souriait pas, et regardait souvent devant lui sur les clichés. Parfois, il était debout, nageant dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui, se tenant à sa tante comme à une canne.

Ce n'était plus le même garçon. En résumé, il avait été séquestré pendant un mois et il avait été battu. Souffrant de claustrophobie, qui ne le gênait pourtant pas au quotidien, il en avait souffert comme jamais dans cette petite chambre et il se nourrissait à peine. Sans doute Diggory l'avait-il nourri de force, vers la fin.

En voyant ces photos, Narcissa n'avait pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, car elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître ce garçon détruit qu'elle voyait pourtant régulièrement aux côtés de son fils. Harry Potter ne ressortait pas de ce long mois avec des séquelles physiques mais plutôt morales, psychologiques. Le procès trainait en longueur, la presse s'intéressait à son cas, et lui se renfermait derrière lui.

Du jour au lendemain, Isaline Anderson plia bagages et emmena sa famille à Paris, ouvrant une nouvelle boutique de tatouages. Cela permis au jeune homme de se reconstruire. Cependant, Lucius se demanda pourquoi donc cette femme avait quitté son pays et ce fut Draco qui lui apporta la réponse, un soir, alors qu'il lui avait présenté les photos. D'ailleurs, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Lucius avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir son visage se brouiller et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

Une fois calmé, Draco avait expliqué pourquoi elle était partie sur un coup de tête.

« Harry avait une idée fixe en tête : il voulait qu'elle lui tatoue un papillon bleu sur le torse, à l'endroit du cœur. Nymph' et Sirius étaient contre, c'était une obsession et ils savaient qu'il le regretterait. Il ne savait pas… ce qu'il disait… Isaline ne voulait pas non plus. Et puis elle a craqué, et un soir, elle l'a emmené dans la boutique et l'a tatoué, en lui promettant qu'ils s'en iraient, pour qu'il puisse se reconstruire, loin de Londres.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, Draco, insista son père. Ce papillon… »

Alors Draco l'avait regardé, et pendant un instant, Lucius avait cru avoir Isaline Anderson devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec ses yeux clairs, quelque chose de brisé au fond de ses prunelles.

« Harry voulait être un papillon. Il voulait être capable de sauter par la fenêtre et ne pas tomber en bas. »

Le suicide. Harry avait eu des envies de suicide, tout là-haut, dans cette chambre de bonne où il pouvait regarder la ville à travers la fenêtre, sans pour autant pouvoir l'ouvrir.

Alors Isaline Anderson avait fui avec son enfant sous le bras, avec son papillon sur le cœur, pour qu'il oublie tout ça.

A côté de toutes ces photos, se trouvaient celles de Cédric Diggory. C'était un bel homme, le genre de personnes parfaites qui n'existaient que dans les films, ou les hautes scènes de la société. Il avait grandi dans une famille riche qui l'avait chouchouté : il était fils unique et rien ne lui avait été refusé. Enfant souriant, gracieux, il apparaissait sur les photos comme un ange tombé du ciel. Puis, il devint un adolescent charmant et intelligent qui ne déçu jamais ses parents. Inscrit dans un club de football, Cédric semblait avoir un avenir prometteur dans ce sport, jusqu'au jour où une grave blessure à la jambe détruisit ce futur tant rêvé.

Aucune photo ne montra de changement dans son attitude, mis à part une profonde déception bien compréhensible. Il y avait des photos avec ses amis, de la fac d'économie où il poursuivait ses études, ou d'autres qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps.

Harry Potter en fit partie.

Si le couple Malfoy ne le savait pas, jamais ils n'auraient cru que ces deux hommes avaient été en couple. Qu'ils s'aimaient.

Car, sur les photos, il y avait juste deux amis qui souriaient à l'objectif.

Peu de personnes savaient que Cédric Diggory avait des tendances homosexuelles, vu qu'il n'avait jamais fréquenté aucun homme et qu'il sortait toujours avec de jolies femmes. Harry avait été son seul petit ami, et dans le secret, il avait supporté ses sautes d'humeur, une dépression cachée, un désir refoulé et une honte innommable.

Il avait été courageux, ce môme. Il faisait partie de toutes ces personnes battues qui se prenaient pour les victimes et pardonnaient toujours, supportant leurs blessures en silence. Il était comme ces épouses bafouées qui accusaient les coups puis séchaient les larmes de leurs maris repentis.

Il n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, une personne parmi toutes les autres. Il n'avait rien fait de particulièrement remarquable, agissant comme nombre de personnes dans ce monde.

Mais quelque chose le rendait différent, aux yeux de Lucius Malfoy : il était la personne que son fils aimait.

Et ça…

Ça faisait toute la différence.

**OoO**

Machinalement, Seamus baissa les yeux vers le tableau de bord et regarda l'heure. Puis, il coupa le contact, sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte avant de verrouiller le véhicule. Il s'était garé dans un parking public, souvent envahi par un peuple inimaginable. Par chance, l'irlandais avait trouvé une place entre une voiture et un mur, ce qui évitait un certain nombre de coups de portière.

Et il avait horreur des coups de portière. Bien qu'il ait son permis, il n'avait pas de voiture. Ses parents et grands-parents mettaient de l'argent régulièrement sur son compte afin qu'il puisse s'acheter une voiture mais Seamus avait pioché dedans pour payer les frais de ses études et ses frais pour sa mutuelle étudiante. Néanmoins, il désirait vraiment avoir une voiture, en ayant assez de prendre les transports en commun alors que Théo se déplaçait en voiture. Finalement, Ron lui avait proposé quelques voitures d'occasion d'une qualité correcte et qu'il avait révisée lui-même. Seamus en avait achetée une, le remerciant mille fois de s'assurer que le moteur ou d'autres pièces ne lui feraient pas défaut.

Posséder un véhicule lui donnait une certaine liberté et, surtout, lui permettait de ne plus se taper le métro tous les jours et de partir tôt pour être bien à l'heure pour les petits qu'il gardait tous les jours. Et, accessoirement, cela lui permettait de se rendre au marché où Théo travaillait sans être dégouté par le temps passé dans les transports en commun.

Et il avait vraiment envie de le voir. Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Draco, sans toutefois donner de nom, il s'était comme senti libéré d'un poids. Oui, il était attiré par ce mec à 100% hétéro, même s'il n'en avait pas le droit. A une époque, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de draguer ce type exaspérant qui parlait comme un charretier, mais les choses étaient différentes car il était ce qu'il pourrait appeler son meilleur ami. Il pouvait lui parler de tout et se reposer sur lui, il savait que Théo était un homme solide et loyal qui ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Souvent, il s'était insulté et avait repoussé ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dévaler le torse parfois dénudé de son colocataire quand il sortait de la douche ou quand il se levait, portant seulement un caleçon.

Théo n'était pas un bel homme, dans le sens strict du terme. Draco était un bel homme. A côté, Théo paraissait presque fade : il avait un visage assez clair, des traits stricts, et des cheveux bruns presque noirs qui encadraient sa figure. De même, son corps n'avait rien de spécial : Harry était musclé, Théo sec et mince. Cependant, le jeune homme était charismatique. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait toute la différence. Il était à la fois exaspérant et attachant, banal et séduisant en même temps.

Cela dit, Théo était un homme rempli de paradoxe, et l'un d'eux était ses moyens financiers. En effet, son père était riche, ce qui l'amenait à être invité à pas mal de soirées auxquelles il se rendait rarement. Cependant, il ne payait que son loyer et tous les autres frais étaient à la charge de Théo qui galérait dans les marchés à se geler les miches. Et en même temps… à force de charger et décharger les cageots remplis de victuailles, ses bras étaient musclés et il avait des mains fermes, viriles…

Et le revoilà qui fantasmait sur ses mains, soupira intérieurement Seamus en marchant dans la rue. C'était plus fort que lui, tout chez ce crétin lui plaisait. Certes, ce n'était pas un grand sentimental et il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas une libido débordante. Cela dit, l'irlandais l'avait vu avec sa copine et sa façon de se comporter avec elle lui faisait envie.

Seamus avait envie de Théo. Il avait envie qu'on lui résiste, qu'on le traite de tapette et qu'on pose subtilement une main sur sa hanche, en un geste à la fois discret et révélateur. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais, parce qu'il aimait l'impossible, parce qu'il briserait tout. Parce qu'il n'était pas un homme sérieux, parce que son cœur faisait des bons et refusait de se stabiliser sur quelqu'un définitivement.

C'était un homme facile, capable de coucher avec un type pour qui il n'éprouvait qu'une attirance purement physique pour oublier celui avec lequel il vivait.

Au loin, il vit le long et large stand où Théo travaillait avec le fils du patron et d'autres employés, dont la plupart avait moins d'expérience que lui. En fait, Théo n'avait pas commencé à travailler sur ce marché mais sur un autre plus proche de chez lui et son patron avait décidé d'ouvrir un autre stand où il avait placé son fils, qui hériterait de l'affaire, et Théo qui était livreur, embraquant le responsable tous les jours avec lui dans le camion de l'entreprise. Ainsi, tous deux avaient commencé sur un nouveau marché avec de « vieux » employés, histoire de faire démarrer le stand, puis le patron avait embauché. Sa dernière fille, notamment, travaillait à la caisse tous les samedis pour se faire un peu d'argent.

Seamus longea le stand en cherchant son colocataire des yeux. Le stand était constitué comme une sorte de couloir où les clients pouvaient se servir eux-mêmes, sous le regard attentifs des maraichers qui circulaient comme si de rien n'était.

Tout à coup, il percuta violemment quelqu'un, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. La personne poussa un petit cri de surprise et en lâcha son sac. Surpris, Seamus revint sur terre et croisa les yeux mordoré de l'homme en face de lui et se baissa aussitôt pour ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber. Mort de honte et écarlate, l'étudiant s'accroupit à son tour.

« Pardon, je m'excuse ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! »

Rapidement, les pommes de terre tombées sur le sol furent ramassées et ils se relevèrent. Seamus s'attendit à ses remontrances bien compréhensibles mais l'inconnu, qui était très beau jeune homme, secoua la tête en souriant et paru un peu gêné. Seamus haussa un sourcil.

« Hm… Do you speak english ? »

Ah, il était là, le problème… Il avait affaire à un anglais. De suite, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et lui répondit dans cette langue par l'affirmative, ce qui sembla détendre de suite l'homme.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. Je ne regardais pas non plus où je marchais. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, au moins ? »

La question était loin d'être bête : ce type était plus grand que lui et semblait musclé, ou du moins, il n'avait pas la silhouette d'une femmelette. Il était vraiment beau d'ailleurs, pensa Seamus, et il lui aurait sans doute plu dans une autre vie : le genre d'homme parfait au sourire Colgate©, ça ne l'avait jamais botté.

« Non, ça va.

- Je vous paie un café ?

- Eh bien…

- Seamus ! »

L'irlandais sursauta et tourna la tête si vite qu'il aurait pu se faire mal au cou. Il esquissa un vrai sourire en voyant Théo, habillé comme un campagnard avec son polaire très épais acheté à Décathlon et son pantalon marron un peu large, sans oublier ses grosses baskets. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils en le voyant arriver, le regard peu avenant, l'air même énervé.

Et les yeux rivés vers l'inconnu.

Il se posta près d'eux, sans lâcher l'homme des yeux. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire poli, sans comprendre la raison de son mécontentement.

« Hm, Bonjour ?

- Bonjour.

- Nous nous sommes déjà vu quelque part ?

- Je ne crois pas. »

Mais je sais qui tu es.

Et tu sais qui nous sommes.

« Mais je pense que vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

Théo jeta un regard à son sac puis releva les yeux vers lui. Ils faisaient la même taille, mais l'étudiant était plus mince. Néanmoins, Seamus le trouva plus imposant que l'autre, voire même… inquiétant.

Seamus ne comprenait pas. Ou, plutôt, il avait peur de comprendre, en voyant le sourire de l'inconnu se crisper et le regard de Théo détailler son visage, le défiant en silence.

Sans un mot de plus, l'homme tourna les talons et s'en alla. Nerveux, n'osant y croire, Seamus prit le bout de la manche de son colocataire qui le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la foule.

« Théo, qu'est-ce…

- Rentre à la maison.

- C'était lui ?

- Oui. Rentre, maintenant. »

Le regard pressant de Théo ne le fit pas hésiter une minute. Des sueurs froides coulant dans son dos, l'irlandais rentra chez lui.

**OoO**

Après un soupir dépité, Harry se leva et quitta le salon, Liloute sur les talons, et entra dans la cuisine. S'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte, il se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien manger ce soir-là.

Une heure auparavant, Rémi était venu chercher Isaline pour l'emmener dîner, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Cela lui changerait les idées et leur permettrait de parler un peu. Bien que leur dispute soit réglée, ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour l'effacer complètement. Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde que sa tante ne rentrerait pas ce soir et passerait la nuit chez le médecin, Allan étant chez sa mère pendant quelques jours.

Tant mieux si elle passait du temps avec lui. Au moins, elle ne serait pas à la maison à ruminer. Même si elle avait dit qu'elle ne s'occuperait pas de toute cette affaire, Harry savait parfaitement qu'elle surveillait le quartier et qu'elle avait averti les commerçants du coin qu'elle connaissait très bien. Et Isaline se faisait du souci, quoi qu'elle dise, parce qu'elle était comme ça et ce n'était pas la colère et la lassitude qui allait éteindre l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour ce jeune homme qu'elle avait élevé comme son fils.

Alors ce soir, Harry se retrouvait seul. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir, alors que Ron lui avait proposé quelque chose, et il ne voulait pas non plus déranger Nymph' en s'invitant chez elle, alors que ni elle ni Remus n'y aurait vu d'objection, bien au contraire. Le tatoueur n'avait envie de déranger personne. Il en avait assez de toutes ces histoires. Il n'avait pas vu Cédric depuis des jours et ça l'intriguait plus que ça ne l'inquiétait.

Cédric était un homme perdu et blessé qui s'accrochait à ce qui avait été autrefois sa vie, ou plutôt, au dernier vestige de son ancienne existence, qui paradoxalement l'avait détruite. Plus les jours passaient, et plus Harry avait pitié de lui. Stupidement, il avait envie d'aider un peu Cédric, ou du moins faire en sorte que son obsession pour lui s'amenuise jusqu'à disparaître. Le repousser sans cesse l'amènerait à s'accrocher encore plus à lui, alors le mieux était de l'aider un peu pour qu'il comprenne. C'était ce que Harry pensait, alors que Draco imaginait le contraire. Ce dernier disait à Harry, et à juste titre, qu'il était trop gentil. Le brun répondait qu'il était comme ça, et qu'il ne pourrait pas changer. Draco avait répliqué que, si jamais il se rapprochait de son ex, il n'était pas sûr que leur couple puisse tenir.

C'était sans doute cela qui faisait le plus peur à Harry : Draco faisait partie de sa vie et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en déloger. Mais les doutes de Draco étaient compréhensibles : malgré ses promesses, Harry ne pouvait le rassurer totalement, et fréquenter son ex n'était pas la meilleure solution, pour eux. Mais Harry était aussi têtu que Draco était jaloux, et là était le plus grand problème…

Machinalement, Harry secoua la tête, comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Dans la cuisine, il ouvrit les placards mais rien ne lui faisait envie. Il avait bien envie de manger des pâtes à la sauce bolognaise, mais ils en avaient déjà mangé au début de la semaine. Alors Harry alla dans l'entrée. Il enfila sa veste en jean, les premières chaussures qu'il vit, puis il sortit de chez lui, fermant la porte d'entrée derrière et marcha en direction de la supérette.

Ses pensées divaguèrent et il pensa à son petit ami qui passait encore des examens afin d'obtenir sa première année de master. Harry essayait de l'encourager mais ce n'était pas facile : il avait quitté les études très tôt et il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était que de passer des partiels, ni comment les cours se passaient. Il fallait le vivre pour comprendre. Le jeune homme ne pouvait donc que soutenir son petit ami en espérant qu'il ait son année. Il était persuadé qu'il la réussirait, il faisait partie des meilleurs éléments de sa promotion, et même s'il ne l'avait pas, Harry serait quand même fier de lui.

D'une certaine manière, sortir avec Draco lui avait apporté une certaine fierté. Voir son petit ami étudier autant et être aussi intelligent le rendait fier parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'en faire autant. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais il aimait bien le regarder étudier, relire ses fiches, ses cahiers, taper sur l'ordinateur d'un air concentré ou feuilleter des livres aussi gros que lui. Harry était tombé amoureux d'un étudiant studieux et, le jour où Draco deviendrait véritablement médecin, il en serait tout chamboulé et sans doute plus démonstratif et heureux que son petit ami. Il imaginait bien Draco récupérer son diplôme comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple formalité alors que, lui, il sauterait partout.

La fête qu'ils donneraient à son honneur, et à celui de Blaise, très certainement… Isaline serait peut-être encore plus folle que lui. Sans doute même… Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de Harry en s'imaginant des années plus tard, dans un appartement ou dans une maison, avec Draco…

« Bonsoir, Harry. »

Aussitôt, il sursauta, revenant sur terre, et son regard tomba sur Cédric. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et quelque chose en lui se rétracta, comme un animal vouterait le dos dans la peur d'une menace. Le regard de Cédric se fit triste et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis il se ravisa. Alors Harry prit les devants.

« Bonsoir, Cédric. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Pas grand-chose, je me balade. »

Ses yeux étaient illuminés et il affichait un joli sourire, un peu rassuré. Le cœur de Harry battait toujours aussi fort.

« Mais tu n'as rien à faire ici, énonça Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais. Mais ça fait plusieurs jours que je te laisse tranquille…

- Je devrais te remercier ? »

Cédric se mordilla la lèvre, embarrassé, sous la pertinence de sa question.

« Non.

- Alors va-t-en et rentre chez toi. »

Harry lui parlait avec douceur, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant, sans la moindre agressivité ou peur.

« J'ai besoin de te voir, Harry.

- Mais j'ai une vie, Cédric. J'ai une vie à moi, une vie que je ne veux pas perdre. Tu comprends ça ?

- J'ai du mal, avoua-t-il à contrecœur. Tout est… si différent, maintenant. Tout a changé, en quatre ans…

- Rien n'a changé, Cédric, répliqua Harry. Les années sont passées, c'est tout. J'ai grandi, j'ai mûri, et ça doit aussi être ton cas. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai tourné la page, et je ne reviendrai jamais en arrière. Ce que j'ai aujourd'hui me satisfait et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »

Cédric hocha la tête. Harry rougit mais il était impossible pour l'autre de le voir à cause de l'obscurité de la vue et ce n'était pas la lumière des lampadaires qui allait le trahir. Il baissa pourtant un peu la tête pour cacher son embarras, et il se maudit.

C'était quasiment le même homme qu'il avait connu et qu'il avait aimé autrefois. Le même qui lui demandait pardon après lui avoir donné un coup un peu trop fort, le même qui venait vers lui timidement de peur qu'il s'enfuie.

Le même qui lui glissé au creux de l'oreille qu'il tombait amoureux, et qu'il voulait plus qu'une simple amitié, et que quelques baisers volés.

« J'aime Draco. »

Il avait dit plus cela pour lui que pour l'autre. Harry fit à peine attention à l'expression de douleur et de colère mêlées sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, concentrant ses pensées sur l'homme qu'il aimait pour chasser ces putains de troubles.

« Je sais. Tu me l'as dit. Et il a l'air de t'aimer aussi. »

Harry hocha vaguement la tête et Cédric, aux aguets, sentit son trouble. Harry n'était plus aussi sûr de lui, il semblait pensif. A juste titre, l'ancien prisonnier pensa que le tatoueur se posait des questions, notamment sur lui, sa relation avec Draco, et celle qu'il avait eue avec Cédric. Mais Draco surtout. Ce connard d'étudiant trop beau pour être vrai. Ce salopard qui lui avait fait du charme et qui était capable d'assez le manipuler pour l'empêcher de voir Cédric, sans que Harry ne s'aperçoive vraiment du pouvoir que Draco avait sur lui.

Et il fallait en profiter, de ces doutes qui s'insinuaient doucement en Harry. Cela prendrait du temps, mais c'était un homme fondamentalement gentil et, à un moment ou à un autre, il lui pardonnerait et reviendrait vers lui. Il faudrait être patient, ne surtout pas toucher à son copain sous peine de se mettre le couple à dos, et donc agir dans le dos de Draco, car de toute façon, c'était le plus efficace. Le plus perfide, aussi… Mais Draco Malfoy devait payer…

« Tu allais où, comme ça ?

- A la superette.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? »

Harry marqua une hésitation, pour le moins révélatrice, puis il haussa les épaules et le dépassa. Cédric tourna les talons et le suivit. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot jusqu'à la superette, mais une fois à l'intérieur, l'ancien prisonnier tenta d'engager la conversation. Harry répondit sans grande conviction, attrapant au vol un flacon de sauce tomate avant de passer à la caisse pour payer. Puis, ils rentrèrent ensemble en marchant lentement, enveloppé dans une étrange complicité qui semblait pourtant avoir disparu depuis très longtemps.

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois.

« Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Draco Malfoy, je ne suis… Allô ?

- Draco, c'est Ron. Je te dérange ?

- Hm… non. Tu vas bien ?

- Bof. En fait, aujourd'hui, y'a un type qui est venu me demander de réparer sa voiture, qu'il apparemment louée, elle a un phare de cassé.

- Et alors ?

- Devine qui c'était. »

Un silence au bout du fil.

« Et devine quoi : hier, Théo et Seamus l'ont vu au marché. Je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure, Théo était fatigué et il a complètement oublié de t'appeler.

- C'est pas grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le dit à Harry ?

- Je vais voir. Mais vous lui avez fait comprendre que vous le connaissiez ?

- Théo, oui. Cédric a bousculé Seamus et il a jamais vu son visage, et apparemment, ils sympathisaient. Théo n'a pas réfléchi et il lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire là.

- Mais pas toi.

- Non, je lui ai rien dit. J'ai quand même prévenu Neville.

- Bien. Continue comme ça. »

**OoO**

« Fais attention, Harry.

- Je fais attention.

- Pas assez. »

Le tatoueur poussa un soupir exaspéré, las, sans quitter des yeux le dessin qu'il effectuait. Accroché à sa feuille, une photo montrait un tigre avec la bouche à demi ouverte, son corps gracieux légèrement arqué sur le côté. Assise près de lui, Cho le regardait dessiner la tête avec un crayon bien taillé, un peu mordillé.

Elle s'inquiétait. Beaucoup, même. La veille au soir, elle avait appelé Harry, un peu tard, pour lui proposer une petite sortie tous les deux, histoire de se changer les idées. La conversation avait dérivé sur Cédric et le jeune homme lui avait avoué à contrecœur avoir rencontré son ex dans la rue, en allant à la supérette. A sa façon de parler, la chinoise avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il avait énoncé ce fait comme si c'était banal et non avec crainte.

Harry n'avait plus peur de Cédric, et Cho ne savait pas si elle devait s'en rejoindre ou s'en inquiéter. Elle avait opté pour la seconde option : ne plus avoir peur de ce fou revenait à dire qu'il tolérait son existence, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Harry était trop naïf ou trop gentil. Et, encore une fois, elle choisissait la seconde option.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Il va bien finir par comprendre.

- Tu es troublé.

- J'aime Draco et Cédric ne pourra jamais…

- Tu es troublé. »

Il se tut. Elle avait raison.

Cruellement raison.

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois…

« Allô ? »

La voix typique du type qui a manifestement décroché sans regarder qui l'appelait.

« C'est moi.

- Ah, bonjour Draco. Tu vas bien ?

- On fait aller. Et toi ? Tu t'attendais à avoir quelqu'un d'autre au téléphone ?

- Non, personne en particulier.

- On peut se voir ?

- Si tu veux bien que les deux types qui surveillent ma rue s'en aillent, pourquoi pas ?

- On en a déjà parlé, Harry.

- Je vais te dire un truc : j'ai rencontré Cédric avant hier soir et aucun de tes gorilles n'étaient là pour me protéger d'une éventuelle menace. »

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du combiné. Harry attendit, imaginant son petit ami dans sa chambre ou à la faculté, contenant sa colère.

« Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

- Non.

- Tu comptais le faire ?

- Oui.

- Arrête ça, Harry…

- Dis-leur de s'en aller.

- Non. »

Nouveau silence. Enième dispute. Harry en avait assez, à chaque fois qu'ils s'appelaient, c'était toujours pareil.

« Tu m'agaces. Pour ne pas dire autre chose.

- Pareil pour moi.

- Dans ce cas, je raccroche.

- Je le prendrais très mal.

- J'en ai marre, Draco. J'en ai marre de cette situation, j'en ai marre de…

- Tu es libre ce week-end ? »

Un peu étonné, Harry fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine.

« Je suis pris samedi…

- Merde.

- Mais je peux me libérer. Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais t'emmener quelque part.

- Mais et tes partiels…

- C'est bon, ils seront terminés.

- Et on va où ? »

Les voix de Harry et de Draco s'étaient adoucies, et même s'ils ne pouvaient se voir, leurs visages aussi.

« Un été, je suis allé à Morzine avec Blaise. C'est assez joli.

- C'est où ?

- Près du lac Léman. Tu sais, près de la Suisse. On partirait peut-être le vendredi après-midi en train et on rentrerait le dimanche soir. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la voiture et je ne peux pas conduire aussi longtemps sans quelqu'un à qui parler. Te savoir endormi à côté de moi va m'endormir aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Ce serait génial. »

A présent, Harry souriait. Et Draco aussi.

« Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Je vais aller regarder l'agenda pour déplacer les rendez-vous.

- D'accord. J'ai déjà tout réservé, il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir. »

L'atmosphère s'était détendue. Ils s'étaient réconciliés.

**OoO**

Il y avait des moments dans la vie où l'amitié qui nous liait à certaines personnes était mise à rude épreuve. Bien qu'on apprécie beaucoup la personne et que nous soyons prêts à faire beaucoup de choses pour elle, il arrivait des moments où des dilemmes se posaient : devait-on suivre notre cœur ou agir au nom de cette amitié, si dure à construire et pourtant si essentielle à notre vie ?

« Et si je me mets à genoux ?

- Honnêtement, ça changera rien.

- Allez, s'il te plait ! Tu es mon ami, non ? Je peux plus faire ce genre de truc, moi, j'ai une image maintenant ! Et puis je sens que Théo atteint ses limites : si jamais Cho vient encore le voir, il en fait de la bouillie.

- Heu, Olivier…

- Et puis tu sais, si elle te l'a pas encore demandé, c'est simplement parce qu'elle pense que tu n'as pas la tête à ça en ce moment, mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, en fait.

- Mais…

- Et puis c'est sorcier je pense…

- Olivier, à la limite, je veux bien poser pour elle, mais je ne pense pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, que Draco sera d'accord. »

Afin d'oublier quelque peu sa douleur, due à sa rupture définitive avec Marietta, Cho s'était mise à écouter de la musique japonaise et elle était tombée sur le groupe Vocaloid, et notamment sur la pochette d'une de leurs chansons, Magnet. Dessus, dessinée dans un style manga, deux jeunes filles de profil se regardaient, très proches l'une de l'autre. La première avait les cheveux roses et la deuxième les avait bleus, et elles portaient des casques audio, une aile de papillon cousue à l'écouteur. Absolument charmée par cette image, Cho avait décidé d'en faire le sujet de son prochain travail. Elle aurait souhaité prendre Harry comme modèle, d'une parce qu'elle le trouvait beau, mais aussi parce qu'il avait un papillon sur le cœur, et également Draco parce que, autant le dire, ils étaient aussi différents que le jour de la nuit. Et ça faisait classe.

« Je pourrai jamais convaincre Draco de poser pour elle.

- C'est quand même pas compliqué.

- Draco n'aime pas être pris en photo. Alors pour ce genre de truc…

- Allez Harry ! Si tu tiens à moi et si tu tiens à Théo, tu dois le faire ! Il en peut plus, le pauvre, Seamus le harcèle pour qu'ils fassent la photo ensemble… »

Soudain, l'illumination parvint à Harry qui, sa cuillère remplie de crème Mont Blanc© à la vanille, regarda Olivier d'un air éberlué. Le sportif se demanda bien ce qui pouvait rendre son ami ainsi, et il ne tarda pas à le savoir.

« Attends une minute, Cho, elle a besoin d'une seule ou plusieurs photos ?

- Trois, je crois. Je sais plus. Ah ouais, elle a demandé aux filles de poser pour elle, aussi. Y'a Ginny et Angelina.

- Ah bon ? »

Cette fois-ci, Harry paraissait carrément éberlué, et il y avait de quoi. Cho avait beaucoup pas mal d'amies et il était vraiment surpris qu'elle ait demandé à Ginny de poser pour elle, mais pas vraiment à Angelina, la petite amie de Fred Weasley. Olivier lui expliqua que son but était toujours le même : photographier trois couples avec des écouteurs-papillon ; mais elle voulait une sorte de contraste entre les deux, soit dans le corps lui-même, soit dans l'expression du visage. Autant dire qu'une rouquine à la peau bien blanche et une noir aux cheveux tressés, il n'y avait pas mieux…

« Donc là, elle est à la recherche de quatre hommes, ou si vraiment elle en trouve pas, elle va demander photographier un couple hétéros.

- Ca ne serait pas plus logique de faire justement deux couples homos et un hétéro ?

- Tu sais bien que Cho préfère photographier les couples d'homos. Et puis, reconnait que si elle a tendance à aimer les femmes, elle adore prendre les hommes en photo. »

Ce n'était pas faux, mais Harry ne savait pas vraiment si elle parviendrait à convaincre ses amis pour cette photo. Il dit néanmoins à Olivier qu'il en parlerait à Draco, mais pour cela, il fallait que Théo participe. Son petit ami était assez proche de Théo, ils s'étendaient bien, et savoir que ce dernier ferait cette photo encore plus à contrecœur que lui pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

« Donc, en gros, tu veux que je dise à Théo que Draco fera la photo et tu fais pareil avec ton copain ? Ils vont pas être contents quand ils vont apprendre qu'ils se sont fait rouler.

- Pas faux. Mais au moins les photos seront faites.

- C'est bizarre que tu te laisses faire aussi facilement, toi.

- C'est pour que Cho arrête de se faire du souci. »

Olivier acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête sans rien dire. Lui aussi se faisait beaucoup de souci, mais il préférait se taire, comme Théo ou Ron. Ils ne lui disaient rien, cachant leur inquiétude, pour ne pas l'exaspérer. Ils savaient que leur ami avait Draco sur le dos, ce dernier le faisait surveiller par des hommes embauchés par son père, ce qui en soit n'était pas une mauvaise mesure, mais cela avait tendance à énerver le principal concerné.

Cela dit, le fait qu'il soit moins sur ses gardes rassurait un peu Olivier. Harry avait toujours peur de Cédric et de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, mais il parvenait à aller au-delà de ça, et c'était une bonne chose.

Du moins le pensait-il.

**OoO**

Les partiels se terminaient définitivement le vendredi suivant. En somme, ils leur restaient encore quelques jours à gratter avant d'être enfin en vacances, et cela remplissait Blaise de joie.

Cette année, il avait prévu de partir en vacances avec Luna pendant ses congés. Ils étaient en Août et, étant donné qu'elle voulait également passer quelques jours avec Harry, ils avaient prévu de partir une semaine en amoureux et de rejoindre les autres ensuite.

Car cette année aurait lieu des vacances collectives. Blaise, en entendant ces mots, avait haussé un sourcil. Au téléphone, Théo lui avait expliqué qu'ils partaient tous ensemble, à savoir lui-même, Harry, Luna, Olivier, Cho, les jumeaux et leur copine, ainsi que Seamus. Draco devrait normalement être de la partie, Hermione et Millicent étaient bien entendue conviées à leur escapade annuelle, de même pour Gregory s'il en avait envie. Blaise avait accepté de venir, très emballé à l'idée de partir quelque part avec eux. Apparemment, tout le monde était motivé et la plupart répondaient présents.

Théo lui avait alors proposé trois destinations : Venise, Barcelone et Athènes. Il faisait un sondage auprès de tout le monde, ayant pris ces destinations un peu au hasard, en sachant qu'ils iraient à Athènes en avion, évidemment. Ils avaient pensé à faire du camping mais finalement, ils préféraient aller se dorer au soleil.

Blaise avait paru étonné par la proposition d'Athènes : tout le monde pouvait se le payer ? Théo lui répondit que tout le monde allait s'arranger. Ron avait déjà mis de côté, adorant partir en vadrouille vu qu'il était rarement parti en vacances à l'étranger ou loin de chez lui étant jeune, et Luna en avait fait de même. Cho allait bosser à la BNP Paribas, où travaillait son cousin. Olivier avait de quoi se payer le voyage. Quant aux jumeaux, leur affaire leur permettait aussi d'acheter les billets et payer l'hôtel. De toute façon, depuis qu'ils partaient en vacances ensemble, ils procédaient toujours de la même manière : l'entreprise de Ron, de Théo et d'Isaline fermant au mois d'Août, ils partaient tous pendant ce mois-là et ceux qui avaient besoin d'argent bossaient l'été. C'était en parti le cas de Théo qui allait travailler toute la semaine pendant tout le mois de juillet dans les marchés. Seamus, lui, avait trouvé un travail pendant ce même mois en temps que baby-sitter.

En somme, tout s'arrangeait et ils étaient bien organisés. Ravi, Blaise vota pour la Grèce sans savoir que, pour le moment, c'était Venise qui était en tête. Théo ne communiqua pas les résultats, gardant tout pour lui. Blaise organisa donc ses propres vacances avec Luna de façon à faire concorder leurs semaines. Leur colonie de vacances durant deux semaines, le métis allait profiter de sa petite ami pendant une semaine, début Août, et l'emmènerait là où elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller : Prague. Il ne savait pas ce que cette ville avait de spécial, connaissant peu ce pays, mais il préféra ne pas chercher.

Cette idée de partir en vacances le remplissait littéralement de bonheur. Comme les autres, il avait aussi décidé de travailler pendant un mois, car même s'il aimait feignanter chez lui, rester les bras croisés pendant presque trois mois, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Certes, cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude, car comme Draco, il donnait des cours plutôt intensifs à des élèves de différents niveaux en juillet. A la fois, c'était pour avoir son propre argent, car c'était tout de même assez gratifiant de dépenser ses propres sous, et en même temps, c'était pour s'occuper. Draco était un acharné, il travaillait toujours en été et vu que son petit ami avait un emploi fixe, il avait encore moins de raison de rester chez lui.

Blaise avait vraiment hâte. Luna lui manquait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait une relation aussi longue avec une fille, dont il était très amoureux, en dépit des apparences. Ce qui rendait cette relation encore plus importante à ses yeux était le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas « sauté le pas ». C'était quelque chose de tout à fait banal pour lui, pas besoin d'amour pour coucher avec quelqu'un. Mais Luna était différente, non pas par rapport à sa position dans son cœur et dans son estime, mais plutôt pour sa personne même : peu sûre d'elle et entière, elle n'était pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments et avec son corps, aimant les choses fixes, voire même immuables. En somme, c'était quelqu'un de sérieux, malgré son air rêveur et ses phrases sorties d'on ne sait où.

Ce sérieux aurait pu faire peur à ce garçon habitué aux relations sans grande ampleur si Luna avait été différente. Tout en elle imposait le sérieux et la stabilité. Il avait envie d'elle, et en même temps, il voulait prendre son temps avec elle pour ne pas la busquer, surtout qu'il était son premier copain, comme c'était le cas dans beaucoup de couples, notamment dans celui de Draco et Harry. Il avait envie de passer des moments avec elle, de vrais moments et pas seulement quelques heures grattées entre deux cours. Certes, ils vivaient loin l'un de l'autre, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se voir régulièrement, de s'appeler, de se parler. Ils vivaient une véritable relation amoureuse et Blaise chérissait ces moments passés avec elle.

Et puis, en étant honnête, penser à elle lui faisait du bien car cela lui permettait de mettre un peu de côté ses propres inquiétudes, vis-à-vis de Draco. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le champ de vision de son ami, Harry était devenu une personne importante dans l'entourage de Blaise : il n'avait pas de réelle complicité avec lui, mais ils savaient plaisanter, parler de divers sujets et ils s'étaient tapé de bons fou rire tous les deux. En somme, ils étaient devenus proches, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient des personnes importantes pour Draco. Et savoir que Harry n'allait pas bien et que le blond se rongeait les sangs à cause de toute cette sombre histoire, cela troublait beaucoup Blaise qui se demandait comment cette histoire allait bien pouvoir se terminer.

Il avait discuté avec Draco et ce dernier avait fini par reconnaître qu'il flippait. Il sentait que Harry avait de moins en moins peur de Cédric et, en étant tout à fait honnête, l'étudiant savait que son petit ami était troublé. Il le sentait à sa façon de cacher ses sentiments ou à n'en révéler qu'une partie. Le tatoueur tolérait la présence de Cédric, il l'acceptait presque. Il redécouvrait celui qu'il avait connu autrefois. Inutile de se faire des illusions : Harry pensait à nouveau à son ex, une personne qu'il avait véritablement aimé, en dépit de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et Draco avait peur de lui, peur de cet homme qui pouvait lui prendre celui qu'il aimait. Certes, il avait tout donné à Harry, et précisément, Cédric avait été plus radin et s'il lui offrait mieux, s'il lui offrait ce que Harry avait toujours voulu…

Non.

Non, Draco.

Harry t'aime, il sait faire la part des choses. Il ne reviendra jamais vers lui, pas avec ce qu'il lui a fait…

Des phrases sans cesses rabâchées, encore et encore, au point qu'elles ne veuillent plus rien dire. Des mots mécaniques vides de sens…

Draco n'était pas dupe. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Harry avait beau l'aimer, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il pense à son ex, qu'il prenne peut-être un peu de plaisir à entendre sa voix, à le regarder et à lui parler quelques minutes. C'était quelqu'un de profondément gentil qui n'aimait pas faire du mal. Draco était différent, plus rancunier. Plus jaloux, aussi.

Et ça faisait mal. Très mal. Et il ne pouvait pas en parler à Harry, car il lui sortirait les mêmes mots vides de sens que lui avaient dit Blaise.

Ce dernier lui avait dit de changer d'air et de partir quelque part avec lui, juste un week-end. Draco avait apprécié l'idée et, apparemment, Harry était content de partir aussi. Cela n'arrangerait pas leur problème, mais au moins, ils pourraient changer d'environnement et passer un moment à deux.

Et ça ferait enrager Cédric aussi, par la même occasion…

**OoO**

L'appartement était vide, noir, silencieux. C'était un peu étonnant, il avait l'habitude que Seamus soit là pour l'accueillir le soir, avec le repas de préparé. Théo avait tendance à finir tard le soir, travaillant ses cours le matin ou pendant les pauses de quelques heures, allant se réfugier à la bibliothèque pour revoir ses notes. Ce soir, le cours qu'il avait donné à un jeune collégien avait été difficile pour tous les deux : à la fois Théo était fatigué et en même temps l'adolescent avait vraiment de grosses difficultés dans cette matière, bien qu'il semblât plutôt studieux en dépit de ses notes à peine au-dessus de la moyenne.

Le jeune homme retira son manteau, l'accrocha, puis rangea ses chaussures à leur place avant de se traîner dans la cuisine. La lumière du néon lui fit mal aux yeux quand il l'alluma, mais elle lui permit de voir le post-it rose collé sur la table. Il le prit et le lut : « Je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais je vais au ciné avec mon frère ce soir. Ton repas est dans le frigo. Bisous ! ».

Théo eut un léger sourire. Il regarda longtemps le post-it fluo alors que ce sourire fanait sur ses lèvres. Il finit par le mettre dans la poubelle, après l'avoir froissé dans sa main. Puis, il allait dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit, s'effondrant sur le matelas sans aucune grâce.

Pendant quelques instants, il examina cette pièce qui lui était si familière et où il se sentait si bien. La chambre n'était pas très grande mais assez pour contenir un lit double, parce qu'il aimait avoir de l'espace pour dormir, un bureau et un placard pas bien grand mais une armoire était encastrée dans le mur du couloir et il pouvait y ranger quelques-unes de ses affaires, comme les gros manteaux. Le papier peint était bleu, il l'avait posé avec Harry, et par terre il y avait de la moquette plus sombre qu'il s'était acharné à fixer avec Isaline. Les étagères pour ses bouquins et autres affaires, c'était Sirius qui les avaient installées. Il en résultait une chambre assez simple, plutôt bien rangée. Une chambre presque banale, avec quelques photos collées au mur avec de la patafix devant son bureau et un vieux poster de Sephiroth, dans Final Fantasy©, qu'il avait acheté étant adolescent. Ah, et il y avait aussi des formules mathématiques qu'il avait collées un peu partout avec du scotch, mais c'était secondaire. Et puis, de toute façon, il le faisait partout, même dans les toilettes. Si Seamus avait pesté au début, il avait fini par s'y faire et les lire aussi, ces fiches. Et à en coller de nouvelles.

L'appartement était sympa, aussi. Assez simple mais bien agencé, avec des meubles qui tenaient la route et de l'électroménager qui fonctionnait bien. L'ordinateur de Théo était celui qu'il avait déjà avant de quitter la maison de son père, de même pour la télévision qu'il avait autrefois dans sa chambre. Mais le frigidaire, c'était celui que ses amis lui avaient offert quand il avait emménagé, ce qui lui avait fait immensément plaisir, et pendant longtemps, il gueula après son colocataire quand il en claquait la porte trop fort.

D'ailleurs, il pensait parfois à son ancien colocataire. Il n'avait quasiment plus de nouvelles, il fallait dire. En même temps, il ne le regrettait pas tant que ça. Certes, il s'était plutôt bien entendu avec lui, très bien même, mais ce type était un feignant qui préférait glander à l'appartement plutôt que de bosser à la fac. Il avait tenu un an comme ça avant de finalement abandonner et partir dans une autre zone de Paris pour suivre une formation. Théo avait fini par perdre contact, l'autre tentant plus ou moins de le garder. Cela avait été aussi le cas de son précédent colocataire.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Théo se contorsionna pour récupérer son portable puis le porta à son oreille, devinant déjà qui était au bout du fil.

« Allô ?

- Salut Théo ! C'est moi, je suis bien arrivé !

- Ah, tant mieux. Vous êtes à l'hôtel, là ?

- Ouais. Désolé, j'ai oublié que je devais t'appeler quand je suis arrivé.

- C'est joli ?

- Oh oui, et on beau temps ! Bon, il fait nuit là mais c'était super beau tout à l'heure, le paysage, l'hôtel… Faudra qu'on y aille tous ensemble un jour ! Bon, je te laisse, Draco a faim et on doit descendre manger.

- D'accord. Passez un bon week-end, tous les deux.

- Merci. Embrasse Seamus pour moi ! A plus ! »

Et il raccrocha. Théo soupira et posa son téléphone près de son oreiller. Il ferma les yeux.

Seamus… Cet abruti de Seamus…

La veille, il y avait eu la séance photo de Cho. Seamus lui cassait les pieds pour qu'ils fassent la photo ensemble, ce que Théo refusait totalement, mais il avait fini par céder parce que son colocataire avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie. Et puis, il semblait vraiment y tenir. Sans oublier que Draco avait cédé, lui aussi. Plus tard, une fois dans le logement de Cho, ils comprirent qu'ils s'étaient fait roulé tous les deux…

L'après-midi fut consacrée à ces photos et, même si cela fit bien chier Draco et Théo, ils devaient bien reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient quand même amusés. Il fallait dire que Harry eut une crise de fou rire et ce fut bien difficile pour eux de rester un minimum calme et sérieux. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Harry souriait d'ailleurs légèrement sur la photo, se retenant de rigoler une fois de plus.

Juste après avoir pris les photos, ils les avaient regardées sur l'ordinateur de Cho, qui leur avait montré au passage celle qu'elle avait prise le matin même avec Ginny et Angelina. Toutes deux étaient l'une en face de l'autre, les yeux clos et à la même hauteur, de façon à donner une impression de symétrie. La tête légèrement baissée, les yeux clos et les mains posées l'une contre l'autre, elles avaient sur le visage un air calme, apaisé, presque endormi. Ginny, ses cheveux roux détachés dans son dos, portait un débardeur vert pomme qui faisait un certain contraste avec sa peau très blanche, alors que son oreille était cachée par le large rond de l'enceinte du casque sur lequel était fixé une aile de papillon bleu électrique et noire. En face d'elle, ses cheveux finement tressés, Angelina arborait un débardeur bleu et son casque avait une aile verte, créant alors une sorte de nouvelle symétrie mais inversée. Autant dire que la photo était plutôt jolie, à la fois dans l'expression des deux filles, leur casque et le fond un peu jauni derrière elles.

Puis, ils virent différentes photos extraites de l'appareil montrant Harry et Draco. Sur certaines, ils étaient sérieux, sur d'autres morts de rire, ou alors tirant vraiment de sales tête. Le tatoueur fut à nouveau emporté dans une crise de fou rire où il embarqua Seamus. Théo compatissait au malheur de Draco, sachant que sa propre situation n'était guère plus enviable. Finalement, ils parvinrent à en trouver une très belle.

Dessus, Harry était de dos, appuyé contre le mur. Il portait une sorte de long manteau noir bordé de rouge, tandis que Draco avait le même bordé de vert, les deux vêtements descendus sur leurs bras pour que leurs torses apparaissent. Draco se trouvait contre Harry, de dos, son visage niché dans son cou, alors que le brun avait la tête un peu baissée, regardant son épaule avec un léger sourire absolument craquant, reste d'un fou rire qui le reprit une fois la photo prise. A gauche de la photo, leurs mains étaient enlacées, Draco plaquant celle de Harry contre le mur. Enfin, en accord avec ce papillon bleu qui apparaissait sur le torse du tatoueur, leurs casques, rouge et doré pour Harry et vert et argent pour Draco ornaient leurs oreilles.

Draco avait honte. Harry riait. Ok, la photo était belle, rien à redire. Mais voilà, quoi…

Théo se permit de lui demander discrètement pourquoi, concrètement, il avait accepté. De façon plus ou moins délicate, Draco lui répondit qu'il n'était pas encore entré dans les ordres. L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel.

Vient ensuite la photo de Théo et Seamus et là aussi, il y en eut, des rires… Il y avait sans doute plus de photos ratées que pour l'autre couple tant Théo avait manifesté de mauvaise grâce pour la prise ces photos. Cette fois-ci, Cho avait étalé des feuilles sur son lit où étaient imprimées des partitions. Théo et Seamus s'étaient allongés dessus, dans le même accoutrement que leurs deux amis, Théo avec les écouteurs verts et Seamus avec les rouges. Ils paraissaient endormis sur la photographie, l'un près de l'autre, Théo à moitié sur le dos et Seamus sur le côté.

Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir cette photo sur l'écran. Il avait eu honte, lui aussi. Sans doute plus que Draco. Et pas pour les mêmes raisons.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Seamus, à l'entrée de son appartement, Théo avait découvert un jeune homme de son âge un peu efféminé aux cheveux noirs ondulant autour de son visage, habillé simplement mais avec goût. Il apprit plus tard et avec horreur que ce n'était pas un homosexuel, c'était une tapette : petit copain, roulages de pelle spectaculaires, voix criarde, manières de filles… Presque une abomination. Si on lui avait dit un jour que ce type serait l'un de ses plus proches amis, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Pourtant, c'était le cas. Le fait qu'ils vivent ensemble, que Seamus soit l'ex de Draco et qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Harry les avaient amenés à se rapprocher : Théo le soutenait, l'aidait, le consolait. Ils avaient passé des vacances ensemble, ils s'étaient amusés à des fêtes ensemble… Théo sentait que Seamus était très attaché à lui, dans sa façon de se comporter : il lui prenait le bas, se blottissait contre lui, lui racontait systématiquement ses soucis… Enfin, ses vrais soucis, ceux qui requéraient une oreille attentive. Théo était son ami. Et, de même, Seamus était une personne qui, malgré tout, comptait pour lui.

Il avait toujours eu du mal avec l'homosexualité, du moins celle clairement affichée. Harry ne lui avait jamais posé de soucis car ils étaient devenus amis avant que Théo n'apprenne sa bisexualité et le tatoueur ne parlait pas tellement de ça, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Seamus, ce qui l'avait bien rebuté au début. Puis, le jeune homme s'y était fait et il s'était même attaché à ce petit bout de garçon qui passait son temps à tomber amoureux d'hommes inaccessible.

Le problème de Seamus était qu'il avait réagi à l'attitude d'homophobe de Théo en le provoquant par des gestes et des baisers un peu trop prononcé au goût de l'étudiant, qui s'était fait aux habitudes de son colocataire. Qui s'y était même un peu trop fait, d'ailleurs…

Troublé. Il était troublé. Par ce type qui s'épilait les jambes, qui chantait sous la douche et qui se blottissait contre lui quand ils regardaient la télévision.

Quand ile le voyait tout seul, assis dans le canapé, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Quand il venait le chercher à la fac et qu'il le voyait sourire de toutes ses dents en voyant la voiture, il avait envie de sourire, bêtement. Et quand il voyait les petites attentions de son colocataire, que ce soit un repas mis de côté, un gâteau dans le four ou encore un brin de ménage fait alors que c'était à Théo de s'y coller… cela le bouleversait.

Il se sentait sale. Sale d'avoir envie de faire de tels gestes, de sentir son cœur battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine, ses mains devenir moite ou encore ses joues rougir alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être. Jamais Seamus ne pourrait être attiré par lui : il l'avait vu agir avec Harry, il l'avait vu amoureux et triste. Il n'était plus comme ça, Seamus ne voyait en Théo qu'un ami, un bon ami, sur lequel il pouvait compter.

Alors pourquoi il ressentait ça ? Pourquoi il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras ? C'était dégueulasse. C'était un homme, il avait un pénis entre les jambes, quoi qu'on en dise, et jamais Théo ne pourrait coucher avec un homme. Certes, son trouble vis-à-vis de son colocataire n'était pas poussé au point qu'il ait envie de lui, loin de là, mais être attiré par lui sous-entendait malheureusement qu'il puisse être charmé par un être du même sexe que lui, et ça le dégoutait.

Ça le dégoutait de penser à Seamus d'une autre manière qu'à celle d'ami, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec Harry, Ron ou encore Olivier. Et ça le dégoutait encore plus que ce soit Seamus, car lui ne se doutait de rien, et il lui parlait et le regardait comme un ami, rien de plus.

Il était dégoutant. Théo ne cessait de s'insulter intérieurement quand il se surprenait à regarder Seamus de façon un peu trop insistante. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute… Il était tellement habitué à son colocataire et à ses manières, qu'elles avaient fini par lui plaire, du moins un petit peu, et Seamus était une vraie fille. Quand il se baladait en caleçon dans l'appartement, ses jambes étaient blanches et lisses. Ses cheveux étaient toujours bien coiffés et il sentait bon. Quand il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, c'était toujours avec une certaine douceur, comme une fille l'aurait fait.

Seamus n'était pas une fille. Mais Théo était attiré par ces petites choses qui faisaient de lui un homme différent des autres et attirait irrémédiablement les yeux de l'étudiant. Sauf que Seamus était irrémédiablement un homme : il n'avait pas seins, il ne faisait chier personne avec ses règles, pire que tout, il y avait bien une bosse dans son slip quand il avait le malheur de se balader avec juste ça sur lui, ignorant les regards outrés de son colocataire.

Théo n'était pas une pédale. Il aimait les femmes, toucher leurs seins, caresser leurs hanches, leur faire l'amour par des voies « naturelles »… Jamais il ne pourrait faire entrer son sexe dans le… d'un mec… Argh, c'est dégueu !

Théo se redressa, énervé. Il marcha jusque la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, exaspéré au possible par son comportement. Il devait oublier ça. C'était juste passager… Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Plus fort que lui…

Dégueulasse.

**OoO**

« Harry, viens dormir…

- Mais attends, j'envoie un SMS à Remus !

- C'est pas vrai…

- C'est bon, encore deux minutes…

- Et tu vas encore envoyer un SMS à Ron, à Olivier, à Cho, à…

- Qu'est-ce que tu es grincheux quand tu es fatigué, toi… »

Draco soupira et enfonça sa tête dans un oreiller. Le trajet n'avait pas été spécialement long mais il avait passé un examen le matin même, il n'avait donc pas bien dormi la nuit dernière. Puis, il y avait eu le voyage, en soit pas très long, mais le temps du changement de train avait été bien trop long à son goût. Harry avait trouvé comme seule occupation de lire un magazine people trouvé dans le train qu'il avait gardé et Draco, peu désireux de pratiquer une activité cérébrale, avait regardé avec lui ce numéro de _Gala_, sans grand intérêt, mais qui les occupa un petit bout de temps.

Une fois arrivés à la gare de Thonon-les-Bains, il fallut attendre la navette, mais Draco préféra payer un taxi plutôt que d'attendre une éternité à la gare. Pour une fois, Harry ne tut, partageant son avis. Ils montèrent donc dans un taxi, rangeant leur valise commune dans le coffre. Ils mirent une heure à atteindre l'hôtel, qui se trouvait assez loin de la gare, notamment à cause des routes aux multiples virages qui permettaient aux automobilistes de monter dans les hauteurs.

Morzine était une jolie ville construite sur une sorte de petite vallée, les maisons traditionnelles poussant sur les flancs, collées les unes aux autres, alors qu'en bas, maintes installations sportives avaient été construites, comme une piscine ou encore des terrains de tennis, un grand pont rattachant les deux côtés du village pour les piétons. Harry fut émerveillé par la vue : toutes ces maisons en bois qui s'alignaient le long de la route, à un ou plusieurs étages, et la montagne en paysage… Tout ça était si loin de Paris, les bâtiments en ciment, le bruit de la route et la pollution…

L'hôtel où ils avaient loué une chambre était très grand, constitué de trois bâtiments principaux. Sur la façade, une grande baie vitrée en forme de triangle recouvrait la façade, soit le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage du dessus, avec le nom de l'établissement écrit en blanc. Harry fut quelque peu impressionné, n'ayant pas l'habitude des hôtels, mais il le fut davantage en entrant dans le bâtiment : tout semblait être fait en bois, de la rampe d'escalier menant à l'étage où se trouvait l'accueil, la charpente du toit, ainsi que les différents meubles et décorations, donnant à l'hôtel un petit côté rustique mais la modernité de l'endroit se faisait sentir à travers la piscine installée dehors, visible par les grandes baies vitrées.

Draco récupéra les clés auprès de la patronne qui se trouvait à l'accueil, puis ils gagnèrent leurs chambres dans un bâtiment nouvellement construit. Elle était plutôt spacieuse pour eux, constituée de deux pièces : une chambre avec un lit simple, dont le tiroir formait un autre couchage, qui communiquait avec la salle de bain et les commodités, ainsi qu'une autre chambre avec un lit double et la télévision. Une armoire se trouvait dans chaque pièce et la décoration était sommaire, dans les tons beiges, donnant à la chambre une certaine luminosité. Etant au premier étage, leur balcon, où se trouvaient une table, des chaises et un séchoir, faisait plutôt office de rez-de-chaussée. Ils avaient une vue sur la montagne et aussi sur la pelouse derrière la piscine, ce large terrain vert où, tout au fond, se trouvait un parc avec des daims.

Après s'être installés dans la chambre, ils avaient dîné dans la salle de restaurant, où une table leur était réservée pour toute la durée du séjour. L'entrée et le dessert étaient à volonté mais le plat était servi à table, et Harry se régala. Fatigué, Draco picora dans son assiette, ayant plus que tout l'envie de s'allonger sur un lit et dormir.

Et c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire de puis un bon moment si cette tête de linotte qui lui servait de petit copain ne s'était pas souvenu qu'il n'avait prévenu personne de son arrivée à Morzine, mis à part Isaline, ce qui relevait quasiment de l'automatisme.

« Harry…

- Oui, j'arrive ! »

Harry le rejoignit enfin dans la chambre, son portable en main. Draco était enfoncé dans les couvertures, la tête posée sur l'oreiller frais et ferme, attendant juste que ce crétin veuille bien venir dans le lit et éteindre la lumière. Après avoir éteint son portable, le tatoueur consentit enfin à rejoindre le blond sous la couette. Alors, Draco ferma les yeux, se calant contre Harry qui le prit dans ses bras après avoir éteint la lumière, lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. Il plongea la tête la première dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé.

**OoO**

La journée du lendemain fut des plus agréables. Ils se réveillèrent vers neuf heures, fatigués tous les deux mais désireux de profiter de leur séjour. Ainsi, Draco fut le premier à prendre une bonne douche chaude avant d'aller secouer son petit ami et le forcer à aller faire sa toilettes pendant que lui-même s'habillait. Ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre d'hôtel, descendirent les escaliers puis marchèrent un peu avant d'atteindre l'entrée, passant devant la baie vitrée montrant la piscine extérieure, la grande pelouse où se trouvait une table de ping-pong, un filet de volley-ball et, tout en fond, un parc où vivaient quelques daims. L'entrée était jointe à une grande salle coupée en deux par un bar placé juste au milieu, séparant la salle de spectacle, où se trouvait une scène et où il était possible de mettre des chaises lors des soirées, et de l'autre côté des tables rondes en bois où les clients buvaient leur café, lisaient le journal ou encore bavardaient.

La salle à manger n'était pas pleine de monde, comme ce devait être le cas dans la période estivale. Ils prirent un plateau et y posèrent ce dont ils avaient besoin : Draco se servit une bonne tasse de café, prit un croissant tandis que Harry prenait du chocolat chaud, un pain au chocolat et deux verres de jus d'orange pour eux. Ils mangèrent tranquillement sans se presser. Il faisait beau et le temps était clair, ce qui était appréciable : ils ne restaient que deux jours et il aurait été dommage de rester à l'hôtel tout ce temps alors qu'ils avaient juste le week-end pour profiter de l'endroit.

Ils passèrent la matinée à se balader. Draco étant déjà venu dans cet endroit avec Blaise, il connaissait les bons endroits à voir mais le problème était qu'ils n'avaient pas de voiture. Cependant, les télésièges étaient en marche donc ils pouvaient tout de même se déplacer. La matinée fut donc consacrée à la balade, pendant laquelle Harry prit pas mal de photos. Main dans la main, ils déambulèrent dans la ville de Morzine, profitant du beau temps, quoiqu'un peu frais, déjeunèrent dans un restaurant, puis montèrent dans les hauteurs par télésiège pour occuper leur après-midi.

Harry aima beaucoup cette journée, n'étant quasiment jamais allé à la montagne. Isaline n'aimait pas vraiment la neige et ne savait pas skier, Sirius en avait déjà fait mais n'en gardait pas un super souvenir. Ainsi, la petite famille n'était jamais allée à la montagne, c'était donc une grande première pour Harry, même si c'était l'été. Draco lui expliqua que la plupart des touristes qui venaient ici grimpaient eux-mêmes ou descendaient ce qu'ils faisaient en télésiège, ce qu'il avait lui-même fait avec Blaise. Harry avait regardé le sol, ses pieds posés sur la barre du siège, et c'était dit que ce devait être vraiment dur. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout, s'ils louaient une chambre plus longtemps…

Loin de Paris, Harry respira le bon air frais de la montagne et oublia un peu ses soucis. Passer une journée entière avec son petit ami le détendit comme jamais. Il se sentait plus libre, moins engoncé dans un rôle et une vie qu'il aimait mais qui l'étouffait en ce moment, à cause de Cédric, qui sortit complètement de sa tête et n'y revint pas une seule fois. Tenir la main de Draco, marcher près de lui et découvrir d'autres paysages lui redonna le sourire et gonfla son cœur de bons sentiments.

**OoO**

« Draco, t'es sûr que…

- Oui Harry, je veux qu'on y aille, et tous les deux ! Alors tu arrêtes de me gonfler et tu viens ! Et oublie pas la serviette sur le lit ! »

De mauvais grâce, Harry fit demi-tour pour prendre la serviette posée sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Il portait son jean et un tee-shirt par-dessus, comme Draco. Ce dernier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se massa le front. Jamais il n'avait eu honte des tatouages de Harry, et plus le temps passait, et plus il trouvait que ces dessins faisaient partie de lui, et le rendaient même plus sexy. Cependant, il n'en était pas de même pour Harry. Bien qu'il assumât ses actes, il n'aimait pas vraiment aller à la piscine parce qu'il savait que les autres le regardaient et il ne voulait pas embarrasser Draco avec ça. Ce dernier ne voyait absolument pas où était le problème : si Harry ne voulait pas que les autres le regardent, d'accord, ils n'iraient pas se baigner, mais si le problème était Draco, non, il était hors de question qu'ils se privent.

« Harry, tes tatouages ne me gênent pas, soupira le blond en se passant une main, lasse dans les cheveux. Alors arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça…

- Mais les autres me regardent, Draco, et je sais que c'est gênant. On est tous les deux, c'est pas comme si on était en groupe, tu vois…

- Ecoute, je te l'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois, je t'aime comme tu es, alors on ne va pas rester ici à cause de ça. Allez viens. »

Les deux derniers mots sonnèrent comme un ordre et, enfin, Harry haussa les épaules et le suivit, tongs aux pieds. Ils fermèrent la porte de la chambre puis descendirent les escaliers et gagnèrent la grande salle où se trouvait deux piscines intérieures chauffées, très fréquentées quand il faisait trop froid dehors et que personne n'osait plonger dans l'eau froide de la piscine extérieure.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, quelques jeunes et quelques vieux, mais pas de familles, donc aucun enfant à l'horizon. Un groupe de jeunes chahutait un peu dans la plus grande des deux piscines où étaient installés des jets d'eau plus ou moins puissants ainsi que des plaques fixées au sol qui, après avoir appuyé sur un bouton, laissaient échapper des bulles comme dans un jacuzzi.

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers un bord de la piscine recouvert de moquette verte et rêche où les clients laissaient leurs affaires, histoire d'avoir un œil dessus. Draco retira son tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse pâle. Harry ne manqua rien de la scène, admirant en secret le dos pâle de son petit ami, puis son torse. Il était beau, ainsi éclairé par la lumière de la baie vitrée qui laissait passer la lumière du soleil, ses cheveux blonds prenant une teinte dorée, en accord avec la couleur laiteuse de sa peau. Harry ne revint sur terre que quand Draco lui jeta un regard pour qu'il se déshabille à son tour, ce que le brun fit avec plus ou moins d'envie.

Alors que le blond retirait son pantalon, il put voir à son tour le torse de son copain, plus musclé que le sien, et ses bras moins minces, dont l'un était tatoué. Il en vint à se demander comment Harry pouvait imaginer un seul instant qu'il puisse avoir honte de lui. Certes, sa vision était déformée par l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui, mais néanmoins, il faudrait être fou selon lui pour être embarassé par quelqu'un d'aussi bien fait. Tatoué, certes… mais cela lui donnait un charme certain.

Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans l'eau, qui était un peu fraiche comparé à leurs corps chauds. Harry poussa un gémissement en sentant la nette différence de température, peu habitué à aller dans l'eau, même s'il n'avait aucune hésitation à plonger dans la mer en avril. Draco poussa un soupir mais il s'habitua vite à la température après quelques brasses gracieuses dans l'eau. Harry le suivit, plus pour se réchauffer qu'autre chose.

« Elle est froide, se plaignit-il, comme un enfant.

- Harry, je t'en prie…

- Ils servent à quoi, les jets d'eau ? Demanda soudain le brun, histoire de changer de conversation.

- J'en sais rien. A masser, il parait. Moi, je trouve ça juste douloureux.

- Je vais aller essayer.

- Mets-toi contre le bord de la piscine quand tu allumes le jet, sinon tu vas… »

Un jeune alluma le jet en question, regardant l'endroit où l'eau allait jaillir, et se prit le jet en pleine gueule. Harry explosa de rire, sans pouvoir se retenir, et Draco ricana : le geste à ne pas faire… Le jeune, embarrassé, s'éloigna du jet alors que le brun nageait en sa direction. Il se retourna et appuya son dos contre cette espèce de barre d'eau qui jaillissait avec force du tuyau, provoquant un gros bruit et des remous dans l'eau.

De l'autre côté, Draco regarda Harry qui attendait sous le jet, sans savoir si ça faisait mal ou si ça faisait du bien. Puis, le brun disparut sous l'eau et glissa jusque Draco, qui fronça les sourcils en regardant son ombre venir à lui. Il sursauta en sentant les mains de Harry saisir sa cheville qu'il libéra de justesse. Le brun sortit la tête de l'eau en rigolant alors que son petit ami lui jetait un regard peu avenant, ses cheveux noirs dégoulinant de chaque côté de son visage. Harry passa une main dans sa crinière pour les ramener en arrière, dévoilant véritablement son visage.

Un visage souriant, sans soucis. Ses yeux verts, sans lunettes, brillaient comme jamais. Et ses cheveux noirs mouillés, plaqués contre sa tête…

Draco en était presque excité.

« T'as eu peur ?

- Ne me mets pas la tête sous l'eau, j'aime pas ça, lui ordonna le blond.

- Oh, allez… Fit Harry en souriant d'un air canaille.

- Non… Harry ! J'ai dit non ! »

Mais le tatoueur ne l'écouta pas : il saisit sa taille et Draco eut beau se débattre, gesticulant comme une anguille pour garder son équilibre, il se retrouva la tête sous l'eau. Il repoussa presque violemment son petit ami et sortit la tête de l'eau en toussotant, alors que le rire du tatoueur résonnait dans la salle. Boudeur, Draco nagea vers le fond de la pièce, rapidement suivi par son petit ami qui lui demandait pardon, sans grande sincérité.

Le regard des jeunes dans la piscine les suivait. Il y avait deux filles et trois garçons, très certainement français, mais le couple les ignorait. Draco nageait vers le fond de la pièce : contre le mur, la piscine était aménagée de façon à créer comme des bancs carrelés et des jets d'eau sortaient par des trous, soit pour masser le dos, soit pour toucher les mollets. Harry nageait non loin de lui et, évidemment, il se fit accoster. Pour changer. Enfin, une des filles se fit accidentellement bousculer par lui…

« Oh excuse me !

- C'est rien ! Rit-elle.

- I'm very sorry… »

Bon reflexe, se dit Draco alors que la jeune fille le regardait bizarrement. Encore une greluche qui ne savait pas dire un mot d'anglais…

« Ah, t'es anglais ? Do you… Heu… You speak french ?

- Hm… No… »

Draco se retint de pousser un soupir exaspéré en voyant l'air embarrassé de son comédien de petit ami qui allait jouer à l'étranger en terre inconnue qui ne savait pas parler français. La jeune fille se tourna vers ses amis mais aucun d'entre eux ne savait parler anglais et ils se regardaient, comme s'il pensait que l'un d'entre eux allait avoir l'illumination et saurait tenir la conversation avec cet inconnu. Histoire de couper court à l'échange, Draco poursuivit son chemin et alla s'assoir sur le banc carrelé, puis appuya sur le bouton pour enclencher le jet d'eau. Son petit ami ne tarda pas à être près de lui : les jeunes allèrent s'amuser de l'autre côté de la piscine, déçus de ne pouvoir parler avec ces étrangers.

« Bon reflexe, je n'y aurai pas pensé.

- Ils doivent avoir quinze, seize ans, ce sont des gamins.

- Presque la majorité, fit remarquer Draco en s'appuyant contre le jet d'eau, ce qui lui fit du bien.

- Oui, mais ils ne parlent pas anglais. Ou trop mal alors ils n'osent pas parler parce qu'ils ont honte.

- Au moins, ils nous laissent tranquille.

- Et moi qui te croyais sociable, fit Harry d'un air faussement déçu.

- Je suis pas venu ici pour être le centre d'attraction de petits français en vacances. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre qu'ils soient ici, c'est pas les vacances il me semble…

- Va savoir. Peut-être qu'ils sont là juste pour le week-end aussi… Réfléchit le brun à voix haute.

- Possible. »

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, très proches, leurs bras se frôlant. Contre leurs dos, des jets d'eau pulsaient, massant leurs muscles de façon agréable. Leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était étrange de se retrouver là, tous les deux, si loin de Paris. Ils s'étaient déjà baignés ensemble dans la mer, mais elle était si froide et c'était un moment de délire, Draco n'en avait pas réellement profité pour reluquer son petit ami, comme il pouvait le faire à présent.

L'eau de la piscine était transparente, claire et illuminée par les globes colorés encastrés dans les murs. Son corps était dévoilé à ses yeux, ses épaules solides, ses tatouages aux motifs abstraits, et ce papillon bleu planté au-dessus de son téton gauche, prêt à s'envoler. Il était beau, avec ses cheveux noirs enfin ordonnés et ramenés en arrière, dévoilant son visage aux yeux troublés par l'absence de lunettes.

Harry ne se gênait pas non plus pour regarder son copain, mais de façon discrète, presque à la dérobée. Son corps n'était pas musclé mais il était mince, sans tendre vers la maigreur, et totalement vierge. C'était sans doute une chose qu'il aimait chez Draco : la pâleur de sa peau, si différente de la sienne où étaient posés des tatouages indélébiles. Il ne les regrettait pas, ils faisaient comme partie de lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'envier, d'une certaine façon, et d'aimer la peau vierge de Draco. Et il était beau, aussi. Il l'avait toujours été, à ses yeux, et plus les jours passaient, plus il semblait le devenir encore un peu plus. En cet instant, ses fins cheveux blonds dégoulinaient le long de son visage, mouillés, et il le regardait de ses yeux bleus de façon franche, son dos appuyé contre le mur du bassin, ses jambes croisées sur le banc carrelé avec aisance.

Le tatoueur faillit rougir à cette vision, se sentant tellement banal et presque laid à côté de cet homme séduisant qui respirait la classe, qu'importe sa position et l'état de ses cheveux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Harry le regarda, hésitant, alors que Draco le regardait d'un air doux, comme pour l'inciter à parler.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

Le groupe de jeunes était loin, mais ils pouvaient les apercevoir, assis sur les bancs et dans un coin un peu caché du bassin. Et quand il entendit cette question, Draco se sentit fondre : les yeux verts un peu troublés de Harry brillaient de mille feux, tournés vers lui presque avec innocence, perdant toujours de leur caractère quand ils n'étaient plus protégés par des lunettes.

« Vas-y. »

Près de lui, Harry hésita, puis il se pencha et planta un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Draco sentit son cœur chavirer, sans savoir que celui du brun battait à folle allure.

Qu'importe qu'on les regarde.

Qu'importe qu'on les remarque.

Cela n'avait aucune importance. Le regard des autres, ce qu'ils pouvaient penser d'eux, leurs visages choqués ou dégoutés… tout cela était sans importance ni conséquences. Ils s'aimaient. C'était suffisant.

« On va au jacuzzi ?

- Si tu veux. »

Alors Harry, d'une poussée, quitta le banc et nagea tranquillement vers les escaliers carrelés, suivi par Draco qui alignait des brasses gracieuses et mesurées, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Harry où ses ailes blanches flottaient sous l'eau ondoyante. Il ignora les jeunes qui les regardèrent passer, puis sorti de l'eau. Incertain, Harry attendit que Draco le rejoigne avant d'aller récupérer leurs affaires, distinguant mal les formes autour de lui. Le blond lui mit ses lunettes sur le nez et l'enroula dans une serviette avant de le faire lui-même. Ils mirent leurs tongs, prirent leurs affaires puis, frissonnant de froid, gagnèrent le jacuzzi à quelques mètres de là.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce installée au sous-sol, sous les chambres des animateurs qui, pendant la saison estival, devaient supporter la température de l'hôtel, celle transmise par le jacuzzi sous leurs pieds, l'humidité de cette pièce ainsi que la musique, car ils se trouvaient juste à côté du bar : pendant les soirées dansantes, ils devaient animer ces soirées, et ceux qui n'en étaient pas chargés essayaient de dormir, sans grand succès.

La pièce était séparée en deux par un mur de verre. Une porte, ne rejoignant pas les deux parties du mur, servait plus à séparer un peu les deux parties de la salle et empêcher la majeur partie de la vapeur et de l'humidité de passer sur le côté, là où se trouvaient des vestiaires, pour se changer ou poser les affaires, tandis que de l'autre côté, se trouvait un hammam et un jacuzzi, la baie vitrée étant opaque le long du bassin.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Harry fut surpris par la chaleur et l'humidité ambiante. Il n'était jamais allé dans un jacuzzi auparavant, pensant notamment qu'il pourrait y rester des heures sans rien faire, alors qu'une dizaine de minutes dans le bassin suffisait amplement. Personne ne se trouvait dans le coin, que ce soit dans le bassin ou dans le hammam, ce qui les arrangeait. Ils allèrent dans les vestiaires déposer leurs affaires, à savoir leurs vêtements, leurs serviettes et leurs tongs. Harry retira ses lunettes une fois de plus alors que Draco allait mettre en route la minuterie du jacuzzi. Puis, lui tenant la main, Draco le guida jusqu'au bain, le tenant fermement pour qu'il ne glisse pas sur les marches. Quand il mit son pied dans l'eau, Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise : c'était bouillant.

« C'est chaud !

- Ton corps est froid, c'est normal.

- Ouais, mais quand même. »

Prévu pour un certain nombre de clients, le bassin était tout de même assez grand. L'eau remuait sous l'effet des jets d'eau et des bulles sortant du fond. Harry et Draco s'assirent non loin des escaliers, se mettant à leur aise dans cette eau chaude.

« Ah, ça fait du bien… Soupira finalement le tatoueur.

- Le passage du froid au chaud est bon pour la circulation du sang, expliqua le blond.

- Ouais, ils font ça dans les pays du nord. Ils passent d'un bain à trente degré à un de quelques degrés seulement, ou l'inverse…

- Il ne faut pas trop en abuser, c'est tout, sinon on peut tomber malade. Et tu verras quand on retournera dans la chambre, on a les membres tout ramollis.

- Tata serait heureuse si elle était là. Elle a mal au dos en ce moment, elle va chez le kiné… »

Draco se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour contre son dos, de façon naturelle, comme il le faisait souvent, mais qui cette fois-ci embarrassa Harry, qui le lui fit savoir par une grimace.

« Draco, on pourrait nous voir.

- Et alors ?

- Il me semblait que tu étais plus discret avec tes ex, non ?

- Tu n'es pas mon ex et je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il n'y a personne, ici, et on entendrait venir…

- Draco, s'il te plait… »

Harry se décolla un peu du bord, pour éviter que son dos touche le bras de Draco. Ce dernier en fut vexé alors, soudain, il se redressa et s'assit sur les genoux de Harry, de façon si vive que ce dernier ne vit rien venir. Il ne put que regarder bêtement son amant s'installer sur ses cuisses, ses poignets posés nonchalamment sur ses épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de l'exciter comme jamais et de faire rougir ses joues plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà à cause de la chaleur ambiante. Draco eut un sourire quelque peu pervers, s'amusant clairement de la situation.

« Qu'est-ce qui est le plus embrassant ? Mon bras ou que je sois assis sur toi ?

- Descends ! Et si on… »

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas, en ayant assez de l'entendre. Habituellement, il n'aurait pas agi de cette manière, loin de là. Le blond n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, et surtout pas dans ce genre de position, mais la situation était différente. Depuis des semaines, elle était différente. Depuis que ce salopard était entré dans leur vie, la donne avait changé.

Draco l'embrassa, posant simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, sans forcer. Il sentit Harry lui répondre, imaginant son excitation, le trouble de ses sens, la panique dans son esprit : ils pouvaient se faire prendre à n'importe quel moment, et pourtant, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier la situation, sentir la caresse de leurs corps mouillés et chauds, dans cette atmosphère moite et vaporeuse…

Leur baiser se termina et ils se regardèrent, l'un troublé, l'autre taquin. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, mis à part les remous du jacuzzi, mais personne ne semblait arriver. De toute façon, le temps qu'ils traversent le couloir et passent devant la baie vitrée, ils auraient le temps de se séparer. Alors, voyant que la voie était libre, Draco décida de taquiner encore un peu son petit ami.

« Alors, on est troublé, Potter ? »

Draco s'attendit à beaucoup de réactions, mais certainement pas celle qui suivit. Son sourire un peu moqueur lui fut soudain retourner, alors que les bras de Harry glissaient rapidement sous ses fesses. D'une seule poussée, Harry le souleva hors de l'eau, le faisant crier de stupeur. Sans avoir le temps de s'agripper à Harry, il bascula dans le fond du jacuzzi, s'étalant de tout son long dans le bassin. Le tatoueur explosa de rire, alors que le blond émergeait de l'eau trop chaude, toussotant. Le brun nagea vers son blondinet dégoulinant d'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con, toi, des fois ! »

Encore une fois, Draco ne le vit pas venir, bien que Harry nageât vers lui. Assis, Draco le vit soudain se hisser sur ses propres cuisses, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, se coulant contre lui. Draco trouva cela plus excitant de l'avoir sur lui, alors que leurs torses se touchaient à nouveau. Harry prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, d'abord juste avec les lèvres, chaudes et humides, d'abord sa bouche, puis tout son contour. Enfin, il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Draco pour lui offrir un baiser infiniment tendre, amoureux et sensuel, alors que ses mains glissaient vers les épaules du blond, ses bras entourant mollement son cou.

L'étudiant se sentit fondre contre cette étreinte. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry, sous l'eau, caressant le bas des reins et son dos mouillé, ses doigts s'aventurant à la frontière de son maillot de bain. Il répondait à ce baiser si délicieux qui émerveillait ses papilles, caressait la langue de son amant avec la sienne, suçant la sienne par moment, la laissant aller et venir dans sa bouche. Il était bien, comme sur un petit nuage, et son petit ami assis sur ses cuisses éprouvait les mêmes sensations agréables, son échine frissonnant de plaisir. Harry se perdait dans ce baiser interminable, aussi humide que cet endroit qui les enveloppait de douceur.

Quand ils se séparèrent, haletants et l'esprit en ébullition, ils se regardèrent longuement, sans échanger un mot, retombant sur terre. Puis Draco eut un léger sourire, lançant un regard provocateur à son petit ami.

« Toi, tu passes à la casserole, ce soir…

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais… »

Son regard brillait de désir et Harry se sentit frissonner sous l'intensité de ses yeux bleus qui semblaient dévorer son visage. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, quand soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et des voix se firent entendre. Aussitôt, Harry bascula sur le côté, éclaboussant Draco, alors que les personnes qui entraient se pressaient dans le couloir tellement elles avaient froid. Ils longèrent le mur opaque, sans les apercevoir, et de toute façon, jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'ils échangeaient un baiser langoureux quelques secondes auparavant.

C'était les jeunes qu'ils avaient vu dans la piscine et ils ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre dans le bassin après avoir déposé leurs affaires, gémissant de plaisir quand leurs corps furent immergés dans l'eau chaude et remuante. L'un à côté de l'autre, Harry et Draco se tenaient la main sous l'eau et discutaient en anglais, sans écouter ce que les jeunes français racontaient. Ils entendirent néanmoins qu'ils n'étaient là que pour le week-end, l'une des filles était l'enfant des propriétaires. Ils sentaient néanmoins leurs regards posés sur eux, à la dérobée. Qu'importe. Cela n'avait aucune importance.

Le jacuzzi finit par s'arrêter, au bout des dix minutes réglementaires. Les adolescents rouspétèrent tandis que les deux adultes sortaient de l'eau. Ils se séchèrent dans les vestiaires tandis qu'un jeune remettait en route le jacuzzi. Puis, enveloppé d'une serviette chacun, ils regagnèrent leur chambre et prirent leur douche.

**OoO**

La nuit était tombée sur Morzine. Les lampadaires alignés le long des grandes rues formaient comme une guirlande de Noël sur l'autre flan de la montagne, boules lumineuses non loin des maisons qui semblaient se reposer, dans la pénombre de la nuit. Tenant légèrement la main de Draco, Harry regardait cet étrange paysage, trouvant la vue très jolie. A ses côtés, le blond portait davantage d'attention aux maisons en bois et autres bâtiments à l'aspect tout aussi rustique, tels que les hôtels ou bien les appartements loués pendant l'hiver ou bien l'été, pour le ski ou la randonnée.

Il faisait plutôt bon. Tous deux avaient enfilé une veste mais ils étaient bien : il n'y avait pas de vent et les nuages gris n'avaient jamais menacé leur week-end depuis leur arrivée, leur accordant alors des journées et des nuits sans perturbations. Ainsi, ils purent profiter pleinement de leur promenade, ayant déjà dîné à l'hôtel. Au lieu de participer à l'animation du soir, qui était une simple cérémonie d'accueil faite par le gérant de l'hôtel, ils préférèrent se balader dans la nuit : Draco voulait lui montrer le village une fois le soleil couché. Et Harry n'était pas déçu.

Un pont reliait les deux flans de la montagne. Uniquement accessible au piétons, il leur permettait d'aller de chaque côté du village sans faire tout le tour, ce qui était par contre le cas des véhicules. Draco guida Harry au milieu du pont et ils purent voir, tout en bas, les diverses constructions sportives comme la piscine olympique ou encore les terrains de tennis. Tout était illuminé, en bas. Accoudé à la rambarde, Harry regardait en bas et relevait les yeux sur la ville, son regard voyageant sur ce paysage un peu étrange et banal pour certain qu'il n'avait, lui pas l'habitude de voir.

« J'aime vraiment cet endroit, lâcha soudain Harry.

- On pourra toujours y revenir, dit Draco en s'accoudant à son tour.

- Pourquoi pas en février prochain, pendant les vacances d'hiver ?

- Tu vois loin. On sera toujours ensemble, d'ici là ?

- J'espère bien, répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu penses le contraire, toi ?

- Si je pouvais te lier à moi à tout jamais, je le ferai. »

Harry piqua un fard en entendant ces mots. Le regard de Draco était planté dans le sien, ses yeux bleus rivés sur lui. Un certain sérieux était peint sur son visage, et il souriait légèrement. Le tatoueur sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, comprenant sans vraiment y croire ce que cette phrase signifiait.

« Ah oui ? Fit-il, la gorge sèche.

- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à décider, sinon ce serait égoïste.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Draco… Ca ne fait pas si longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, même pas un an.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, je l'ai près de moi. »

Délicatement, sans quitter son amant des yeux, Draco lui prit la main, avec tant de douceur que c'en était presque une caresse. La pression montait en Harry, ses joues étaient rouges et son cœur s'emballait comme jamais.

« Si je te demandais en mariage, tu accepterais ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec honnêteté. Je pense que la bague aurait un grand impact sur ma réponse.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de vénal… »

Le brun éclata de rire alors que Draco souriait, détendu, tenant toujours la main de son petit ami dans la sienne.

« Je dois donc acheter une bague digne de ce nom avant de te demander officiellement ta main.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Je dois assurer alors, je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de s'embrasser, comme pour conclure une promesse, les pieds à des mètres et des mètres du sol, leurs visages caressés par la brise de la nuit.

**OoO**

Harry poussa un petit cri suraigu avant de cacher sa bouche avec sa main, à la fois pour étouffer les autres bruits indiscrets qui pourraient en sortir, en aussi par embarras, comme pour cacher cette manifestation de son plaisir qu'il n'avait pu garder pour lui. Fermant obstinément les yeux, il ne put malheureusement pas s'empêcher de gémir, haletant sous les assauts de son amant.

Debout contre le mur de leur chambre, Harry avait toutes les peines du monde à demeurer droit, ses jambes tremblant sous lui. Il n'avait plus son pull mais il portait encore son tee-shirt froissé, son pantalon et son slip avaient été baissés par Draco, qui se trouvait agenouillé devant lui, parfaitement habillé et très occupé par une tâche hautement divertissante : pousser son petit ami dans ses retranchement et l'entendre gémir sans aucune gêne, incapable de se retenir.

Sa main posée devant sa bouche, Harry tremblait et, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait se retenir de gémir plaisir alors qu'il sentait la langue de son petit ami autour de son sexe, léchant toute la longueur du membre avant que le bout ne soit emprisonné dans la cavité buccale du blond qui suçait avec avidité cette partie si sensible de l'anatomie des hommes. Le brun vivait un véritable supplice, sentant les mains de Draco sur ses hanches, une taquinant ses bourses, et sa bouche faire l'amour à son sexe chaud, dur et pulsant. Un plaisir intense envahissait ses reins et faisait trembler son corps, ses jambes, ses mains et même sa tête tout embrouillée. C'était tellement bon, maladroit, mais tellement agréable, et cette position était aussi inattendue qu'excitante…

Draco abandonna son sexe et mit trois doigts dans sa propre bouche. Les yeux rivés sur Harry, il le vit pencher la tête sur le côté, comme si cet abandon sonnait comme un répit pour lui. Or, ce répit fut de bien courte durée. D'un geste ferme, Draco guida son amant, le formant à écarter les cuisses, ce que le brun ne comprit pas de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un doigt tout contre son intimité qui se faufila dans cette partie cachée et intime de son corps.

Ses plaintes devinrent presque des sanglots. Sans jamais le lâcher du regard, dévorant presque des yeux le visage bouleversé par le plaisir du brun, Draco s'activait sur son sexe, oubliant toutes les réticences qu'il avait autrefois ressenties à l'idée de pratiquer une telle caresse, éprouvant un plaisir certain à lire sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait un bien-être sans nom ni commune mesure, imaginer la plaisir inonder son corps et déconnecter son esprit de la réalité. Il était beau ainsi, tenant à peine debout, ses mains agrippées au mur. Les doigts de Draco allaient et venaient dans son intimité, écartant les chairs, pénétrant toujours plus loin, afin de mieux le préparer à sa venue. Son autre main caressa la cuisse de son petit ami, caressa le galbe d'une de ses fesses puis descendit le long de sa jambe, électrisant son corps par ce simple geste d'une tendresse inouïe.

« Draco… Je… Arrête… »

Alors le blond cessa son activité, ne voulant pas que Harry jouisse seulement maintenant. Il le sentait prêt à l'accueillir. Alors Draco se redressa et le plaqua contre le mur, ravageant de ses lèvres la bouche si tentante du tatoueur qui répondit avec gourmandise à ce baiser affamé, le capturant à son tour dans ses bras. Draco portait encore tous ses vêtements, mis à part son pull, et savoir que les jambes de Harry coincées entre les siennes étaient nues l'excitait, surtout qu'il sentait son sexe dur contre le sien, et de son côté, le corps du brun était stimulé par des sensations opposée mais de même intensité : Draco était habillé, lui était à demi nu, et il mourrait d'envie de se coller à lui, de ne faire qu'un avec son corps chaud et rassurant.

Ils se séparèrent, leurs bouches se quittant pendant un laps de temps bien court, le temps qu'ils puissent retirer leurs derniers vêtements. Harry se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son slip qui bloquaient ses chevilles, ainsi que ses chaussettes et enfin son tee-shirt, alors que Draco se débarrassait de tout ce qu'il portait, rapidement aidé par Harry qui se fit un plaisir de descendre son boxer sur ses cuisses.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent sur le lit. Harry était allongé sur Draco qui avait écarté les cuisses pour rendre leur position plus confortable, et il embrassait son torse, faisait rouler sous sa langue les tétons érigés du blond qui gémissait sous le traitement, fermant à demi les yeux. Il se retrouvait à présent en position de victime, comme Harry l'avait été quelques instants auparavant. Alors que son amant descendait le long de son ventre, déposant des baisers papillon sur sa peau et taquinant son nombril, le blond regretta de ne pas être assez fort pour pouvoir porter Harry : il l'aurait volontiers fait sien contre le mur, ses jambes croisées sur ses reins. Il n'aimait pas la position de la levrette, préférant voir le visage de son amant quand il faisait l'amour, il ne trouvait pas cela particulièrement excitant. Mais avoir Harry contre lui, suspendu à lui…

Le tatoueur, ignorant tout de ses pensées et de ses fantasmes prit son membre plus qu'excité dans sa bouche afin de le lubrifier. Il poussa un gémissement en le sentant subitement devenir encore plus dur. Soudain, les mains du blond l'arrêtèrent, tirant doucement sur ses cheveux, alors qu'il se redressait. Etonné, son corps ne désirant plus que l'assouvissement, Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Harry, tu serais capable de me porter ?

- Pardon ? Fit le brun, comme s'il avait mal compris, ou plutôt comme s'il ne comprenait en quoi ce fait pourrait avoir de l'importance en vue de la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu serais capable de me porter plus de dix secondes ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait tu sais, t'es un poids plume.

- Alors fais-moi l'amour contre le mur. »

S'il n'avait pas été aussi incroyablement excité à l'idée d'être lui-même épinglé contre le mur de la chambre, Draco aurait explosé de rire en voyant le visage ahuri de son petit ami accoudé entre ses cuisses et tenant son membre dans une de ses mains.

« T'en es capable ou non ?

- J'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais envie de ça, toi.

- Chacun ses fantasmes, et je ne peux pas te porter, moi.

- Je suis maladroit, Dray, ça risque de ne pas être super et tu vas pas aimer ça…

- Tu en as envie ou pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, gardant la bouche obstinément close, mais la couleur rouge pivoine de ses joues répondit pour lui. Bien sûr que c'était excitant : même s'il avait tendance à préférer être pris, Harry trouvait cela particulièrement plaisant de faire lui-même l'amour à Draco, surtout qu'il ne s'était jamais donné à quiconque avant lui. Et le prendre contre un mur, le soutenir, le tenir coincé entre lui et le béton…

La suite ne fut plus que gémissements et tendres préliminaires qui firent voir les étoiles à Draco. Il gémit, poussa mêmes de petits cris qui lui avaient paru si mignon venant de Harry quelques minutes auparavant. Les larmes aux yeux, il prit un plaisir non feint à subir les petites attentions de son amant qui le préparait avec soin, ayant peur de lui faire mal.

Ils finirent par se relever, chancelant. Draco fut plaqué contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes d'anticipation. Autant il souhaitait commencer les choses plus sérieuses, tant son corps était douloureusement excité, et autant il voulait devenir un véritable objet de désir et de plaisir entre les mains de Harry, qui le regardait toujours avec une sorte de vénération dans les yeux quand il lui faisait l'amour. Toujours cette même lueur empreinte de respect et de l'amour dans ses yeux verts, son regard rivé sur lui comme s'il était la chose la plus belle au monde. Et Draco aimait être au centre de tout, au centre de son univers, à lui…

Harry n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à le soulever : Draco n'était pas bien lourd malgré sa taille et le brun était assez musclé pour pouvoir le porter. Le blond replia ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et lui demanda s'il pourrait tenir dans cette position. Comme Draco, Harry avait la sensation que leurs corps n'avaient jamais été aussi proche, l'un coincé entre le mur et un forme ferme, l'autre tenant son petit ami du mieux qu'il pouvait, avec ses bras et sa poitrine. Alors il ne put lui répondre, se contentant de hocher la tête.

Ils se regardèrent, dans les yeux. Puis, Harry entra en Draco.

D'abord, le blond fit une grimace : ça faisait mal, comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, car il n'était pas souvent dessous. Puis, quand Harry se mit un peu à bouger, entrant petit à petit en lui, il ressentit une sensation de bien être. Enfin, quand son petit ami se lâcha, allant et venant en lui, ses bras le tenant fermement contre lui, il ne put que crier.

La position en elle-même était inconfortable, Draco avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre et les mouvements de Harry n'étaient pas aussi amples que s'ils avaient fait l'amour sur le lit. Pourtant, la position qu'ils avaient adoptée, leur proximité, les frottements de leurs peaux les excitaient comme jamais : Draco sentait son propre sexe se frotter contre le pubis de son petit ami, sa peau caresser celle de l'autre, et les mains solides de Harry tenir ses fesses, son corps le plaquer contre le mur pour qu'ils ne tombent pas, son membres aller et venir à une vitesse folle en lui…

Un plaisir encore inconnu jusque là envahissait le corps et l'esprit de Draco qui éprouva pleinement les sensations des passifs, se laissant aller contre Harry sans faire le moindre geste, subissant ses assauts avec un entrain non dissimulé, se contenant de s'accrocher à lui, ses ongles plantés dans ses épaules, sa gorge offerte à la bouche vorace du brun… Ce dernier se perdait lui aussi dans le plaisir. Le fait de porter Draco devenait presque douloureux, il pesait sur ses bras et ses jambes, et cette sensation engendrait de l'empressement qui le conduisait à aller plus vite dans ses mouvements, cherchant le plaisir, la délivrance, la fin de cet acte sans pour autant véritablement la désirer. Entre ses bras, cet étudiant fier, classe et sérieux s'était transformé en un être gémissant, empli de luxure, qui l'excitait autant qu'il lui apportait du plaisir. C'était bon de lui faire l'amour, c'était bon de le plaquer contre ce mur et le faire sien, le sentir perdre complètement pied, perdu dans la jouissance…

Harry vint le premier, se rependant dans l'intimité de son petit ami. Epuisé au possible, il s'appuya encore plus contre le mur, ses jambes tremblantes, comme s'il allait tomber. Sentant le sperme chaud couler en lui, Draco ne put résister plus longtemps et il se laissa aller à la jouissance, fermant les yeux, ses jambes serrant avec moins de force les hanches surement rougies de Harry.

Le blond tremblait contre Harry, ravagé par la jouissance. Il descendit tout de même des hanches de Harry, aidé par ce dernier, sentant qu'il faiblissait. Ils restèrent néanmoins collés l'un à l'autre, se remettant peu à peu des sensations qu'ils venaient d'expérimenter. Draco embrassait les cheveux de Harry, les caressait, massait ses épaules. C'était un peu comme s'ils se découvraient une nouvelle intimité.

Un peu plus tard, ils iraient presque une douche, et puis finalement un bain, Harry calé entre les cuisses de Draco, et ils referaient l'amour. Mais pour le moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils attendaient que leurs corps et leurs respirations s'apaisent, que leurs jambes cessent de trembler, que leurs cœur cessent de battre comme un forcené…

**OoO**

Le taxi les attendait devant l'hôtel, le chauffeur debout près de son véhicule. Harry sentit son moral en prendre un coup. Il avait passé un bon week-end dans cet endroit et il aurait voulu prolonger son séjour. Draco lui avait proposé de le faire, ils pouvaient toujours décaler leurs billets de train et prendre une nuit de plus à l'hôtel, mais Harry avait refusé : Isaline l'attendait dans la soirée et rentrer le lundi l'aurait épuisé, étant donné qu'il travaillait le mardi. Draco avait alors haussé les épaules : à sa guise.

Ils rangèrent alors leurs valises dans le coffre de la voiture, puis le chauffeur les emmena à la gare. Ils discutèrent un peu avec ce dernier, originaire de la région, qui leur parlait des endroits à visiter, s'ils revenaient un autre jour dans le coin. Pour lui, il fallait au moins rester une semaine, voire même plus, pour réellement profiter de Morzine et de ses environs. Il y avait des lacs, des cascades, des villages à voir… Harry l'écoutait d'un air rêveur, peu inquiété par la marche, à condition que les chemins ne soient pas escarpés. Draco ayant déjà visité le coin parlait avec le chauffeur de façon plutôt passionnée.

Une fois à la gare, ils burent un café dans un bar non loin de là en attendant l'arrivée du train. Ils étaient arrivés bien en avance, ayant prévu la circulation qui sévirait entre Morzine et la Gare de Thonon-les-Bains, en ce dimanche après-midi.

Le voyage fut relativement agréable, enfin insupportable pour Draco qui, décidément, n'aimait pas les trajets longs avec des changements interminables. Harry fut plus patient, s'efforçant d'occuper son petit ami en le taquinant, ce qui eut le mérite de faire passer le temps et de lui faire oublier son ennui. Et aussi, dans le fond, même si l'étudiant aimait Paris, changer d'air ne lui faisait pas de mal. Ces voyages l'apaisaient, surtout qu'il en avait vécues, des tensions, récemment.

Draco ne parut revivre que quand ils montèrent dans le TGV en première classe, direction Paris. Quand il avait appris qu'ils voyageaient en première classe, Harry avait failli gronder son amant qui, décidément, avait vraiment des goûts de luxe. Draco s'était défendu en lui disant qu'à cette date, ils étaient moins chers que les billets en deuxième classe. Une petite vérification sur le site lui avait prouvé qu'il ne mentait pas. Néanmoins, la différence entre les deux classes n'était pas grande, mis à part la largeur des sièges, la couleur de la moquette et le service.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans leur compartiment, peu fréquenté, et s'occupèrent. Draco lisait Le sang et l'or d'Anne Rice tandis que Harry était plongé dans L'homme qui tomba amoureux de la lune de Tom Spanbauer. Ce dernier fut extrêmement vexé en voyant la mine ahurie de son petit ami quand il sortit son bouquin, quand ils étaient montés dans le train, le tatoueur ayant occupé auparavant son temps avec un magazine de jeux vidéo.

« Je sais qu'on ne dirait pas, comme ça, mais je sais lire autre chose que les magazines. »

Alors Draco essaya de lui expliquer que c'était vraiment étonnant de le voir avec un roman dans les mains, mais Harry bouda dans son coin, le nez plongé dans son livre, ignorant les excuses du blond qui n'avait su se retenir. Mais justement ! Sa réaction sortait carrément du cœur. Finalement, Harry consentit à lui pardonner quand Draco lui proposa pour la énième fois quelque chose à manger ou à boire.

« On arrive à Paris dans un quart d'heure.

- Génial, j'en peux plus !

- On est en première classe, un employé t'amène directement à ton siège ce que tu veux boire ou manger, et tu oses te plaindre ? Lui dit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- Je ne suis pas aussi patient que toi.

- C'est à se demander comment tu arrives à faire cours à Allan…

- Je sais me montrer pédagogue, répliqua le blond. Et il n'est pas stupide, juste borné. C'est l'âge.

- Tu étais borné quand tu étais jeune ?

- Un peu.

- T'avais une tête de bébé quand t'avais treize ans. »

Draco le foudroya du regard alors que Harry gloussait. Un jour, quand il était chez lui, Harry avait fouillé dans les albums de famille se trouvant dans la bibliothèque, alors que Draco était pris au téléphone par sa tante Druella qui parlait beaucoup mais ne disait pas grand-chose. Le jeune homme s'était extasié en voyant des photos de son petit ami bébé, souriant aux anges ou regardant bêtement l'objectif de ses grands yeux bleus, sa bouche luisante de bave, ce qui lui donnait un air à croquer. Ce petit ange qui était devenu un démon de perversité avait ravi les yeux de Harry, surtout quand il le vit grandir. Ce fut avec horreur que Draco le découvrit allongé par terre sur le grand tapis au milieu de la bibliothèque, regardant un album où il avait entre douze et treize ans. Avec sa tête de petit garçon parfait, tiré à quatre épingles et coiffé avec tellement de soin qu'aucune mèche ne dépassait, il avait l'air aussi insupportable que mignon.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. Je déteste ces photos.

- Arrête un peu, t'es fier comme un coq dessus, et tu es photogénique en plus.

- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas ça. »

A une époque, il avait aimé ces photos, tant il était narcissique, ne se trouvant que des qualités, surtout physique. En allant à la fac, il avait mûri et il n'aimait pas vraiment ces photos où il ne voyait qu'un garçon parfait en tout point qui avait ravi sa famille. Il était toujours aussi beau, certes, mais il avait changé, au fond de lui. Sa maturité l'amenait à jeter un regard critique à ces clichés presque caricaturaux. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Harry aimait tant regarder ces photographies. Le tatoueur avait toujours les yeux illuminés et un sourire béat sur les lèvres quand il regardait ces grands albums reliés de cuir où ses photos étaient collées.

D'un autre côté… Draco avait vécu la même expérience : plus d'une fois, il avait pris les gros albums de famille, parmi les cartons où se trouvaient des photos non rangées, et il avait pu voir Harry grandir. Il y avait pas mal de photos où il était bébé, chérubin au visage encadré de boucles noires, ses grands verts ouverts sur le monde qui l'entourait. Parfois, il y avait ses parents : sa mère qui souriait tendrement à l'objectif, tenant son fils unique dans ses bras, ou alors son père, à qui il ressemblait tant, qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras, avec fierté. Il y en avait, des bébés Harry…

Et puis un trou. Un gros trou.

Un trou de sept ans.

Oh, il y avait bien des photos, prises de temps en temps par les Dursley, histoire d'avoir bonne conscience, qu'ils ne sortaient que pendant les visites de la grand-mère, certains membres de la famille ou encore si jamais une assistance sociale passait par là. Même si les photos, en soi, n'étaient pas vraiment soignées et pas toujours très belles, le petit garçon qui apparaissait dessus était beau comme un cœur, souriant parfois de toutes ses dents sur les clichés. Un peu comme si tout allait bien.

Et puis, Isaline prenait le relais et bombardait son pupille avec son appareil photo, et ce tout au long de sa croissance, qu'il soit enfant, adolescent ou bien adulte. Et le regarder grandir sur les clichés n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Au contraire, Draco aimait le regarder plus jeune, l'embrasser des yeux, découvrir un autre aspect de l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était sans doute ce que Harry devait ressentir, également.

« Ne fais pas la tête. Je n'y peux rien si je te trouve beau et désirable même quand tu avais 13 ans…

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi.

- Ton air de petit péteux me fait frissonner.

- Abruti. »

Et Harry rigolait encore, hilare, tandis que Draco soupirait. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et le train circulait sur les rails avec facilité malgré l'obscurité. Cela donnait une atmosphère un peu mélancolique au wagon et aux voyageurs qui s'y trouvaient. Draco se laissa aller en arrière et ferma les yeux.

« Ah Paris et sa banlieue…

- Ne te plains pas, tu es en vacances.

- J'attends les résultats.

- Tu les auras, tes examens. Et puis tu vas te reposer pendant deux semaines, puis tu vas donner quelques cours… La vie est tranquille pour toi. »

Le conducteur du train annonça qu'ils arrivaient en gare. Les passagers se levèrent pour récupérer leurs affaires, Draco et Harry n'en firent rien, préférant attendre que le train soit dans la gare pour se lever.

« Je travaille bien assez comme ça pendant l'année.

- Moi aussi je travaille, figure-toi.

- Tu as quand même le temps de te divertir.

- Je…

- Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Le silence tomba entre eux, lourd. Harry fut coupé en plein élan et l'expression de son visage s'affaissa, alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre. Et voilà que Draco mettait ça sur le tapis, alors que rien dans la conversation ne laissait entrevoir cela…

« S'il te plait, pas maintenant, dit Harry en articulant bien ses mots.

- Désolé, ça m'a échappé.

- On a passé un bon week-end, ne l'assombris pas avec ça.

- Comme tu dis, on a passé un bon week-end, loin de Paris. Maintenant, tout va redevenir comme avant. »

Draco se leva, comme pour clore la conversation, mais Harry ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Draco avait bien du toupet de lui parler de lui dire ça alors que des gardes du corps attendaient devant sa porte et le suivaient où qu'il aille, ce qu'il supportait avec peine. C'était pour Draco et Isaline qu'il ne piquait pas une crise de nerfs.

« Tu dramatises un peu trop, Draco, lui dit Harry tandis que le blond prenait leur valise. D'accord, il m'est arrivé de le rencontrer dans la rue et de lui parler. D'accord, je tolère sa présence. Mais ça ne veut rien dire !

- Arrête de dire ça, Harry, c'est lassant. »

La voix de Draco aussi, était lasse. Le blond lui jeta un regard entre fatigue et exaspération avant de descendre du train, trainant la valise. Harry le suivit : il ne comprenait pas. Le blond s'était montré si attentif et tendre pendant leur séjour, ils avaient fait l'amour, s'étaient baladés dans la ville main dans la main… Ils avaient été un vrai couple en l'espace d'un week-end, le couple qu'ils étaient avant que Cédric n'entre dans leur vie. Et Harry comprit alors une chose : ce week-end, il n'avait pas été organisé juste pour la détente. C'était aussi une façon de montrer à Harry ce qu'ils avaient été, avant le retour de Cédric : un couple amoureux. Et aussi ce qu'ils n'étaient plus.

Sur le quai, Harry prit le bras de Draco, cherchant son regard, et malheureusement pour lui, il le trouva.

« Je sais, Harry. Je sais. Même si tu essayes de le cacher, je sais que tu es troublé.

- Non !

- Oh si. Je le vois à tes yeux, à ton comportement. Tu étais terrifié quand tu l'as vu en bas de chez moi, car tu t'es rappelé de tout ce qu'il t'a fait, et tu as pensé à ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Maintenant, tu peux le rencontrer dans la rue et parler avec lui sans avoir peur. Je pense même que tu apprécies ces moments, car tu retrouves celui que tu as connu. Même sans être à nouveau amoureux, Harry, tu éprouves quelque chose qui pourrait se rapprocher de l'amitié, ce que tu as éprouvé pour lui il y a des années.

- Je ne l'aime pas, Draco… »

Son regard était désespéré.

Sa voix sonnait faux.

« Tu dis ça pour toi, Harry. Pour te rassurer, pour te convaincre que tu ne l'aimes plus. Je veux bien te croire si tu me le dis, mais savoir que tu peux le voir dans la rue et parler avec lui me rend malade. Même si cela te semble stupide, je ne peux pas supporter ça. Je ne peux plus. J'ai vu des photos de toi à cette époque, j'ai vu ce qu'il a fait de toi. Et tu l'as aimé, tu as supporté tant de choses pour lui… Je ne peux plus. »

Son visage était triste.

Ses mots venaient du cœur.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. Je peux attendre, et je ne te quitterai pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Mais… ça fait mal, tu sais. Ca fait vraiment mal de voir ça, de savoir que tu es troublé par cet homme que tu as aimé. Je le sais, je le vois Harry, alors ne secoue pas la tête, et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je sais que tu penses à lui.

- Je t'aime… C'est toi que j'aime ! »

Draco ferma les yeux d'un air douloureux. Ces mots dénués de sens glissaient sur lui, il n'était plus qu'un mur, les oreilles sourdes et le cœur gros. Harry le regardait avec des yeux terrifiés, ses mains moites crispées, l'une d'elle agrippée à son manteau. Sa bouche était entrouverte, comme s'il voulait parler, lui expliquer, mais… rien ne sortait. Car il n'avait rien à dire.

A part lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Mais ça ne servait à rien. Draco le savait. Cédric aussi. Harry également. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté…

« Choisis, et vite. C'est lui ou moi. Soit c'est moi, et je m'efforcerai de te rendre heureux. Soit c'est lui : tu penses pouvoir lui accorder une chance alors tu le fais, et tout de suite. Même si c'est juste de l'amitié, ou alors tu le laisses t'approcher… Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est lui ou moi. Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux. Mais je peux attendre. Je veux attendre, parce que je veux que tu me choisisses. On ne fait pas de pause, ni rien. Je suis toujours là pour toi… Mais choisis. Choisis. »

Sa gorge était serrée, il était prêt à pleurer. En fait, il ne le regardait même plus, car s'il le faisait, il se mettrait vraiment à pleurer. Harry avait baissé les yeux. Il ne disait rien. Alors que Draco aurait voulu l'entendre répliquer, se battre, lui crier presque qu'ils étaient un couple, qu'il lui avait tout donné, et que ce n'était pas ce psychopathe qui allait leur prendre tout ce qu'ils avaient construit.

Mais Harry se taisait.

Parce qu'il doutait.

Parce que son cœur balançait.

Draco avait ouvert grand cette porte qu'il s'était tant efforcé à garder fermée, ou du moins entrouverte.

Il eut mal.

Il eut envie de pleurer.

Harry eut mal, aussi.

Mais il ne pleura pas. Même s'il en avait cruellement envie, même s'il sentait le sol s'ouvrir peu à peu sous ses pieds, comme pour l'engloutir.

Il ne versa pas une larme. Il le ferait plus tard, dans son lit, seul, maudissant sa propre existence.

**OoO**

« Pardon ?

- Il attend dans le salon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ?

- Bah je sais pas. Tu veux qu'on le jette dehors ?

- Non. »

Cédric serra les dents en grimaçant. Il traversa l'entrée exiguë de l'appartement, son acolyte sur ses talons. Puis, il entra dans le salon au vieux papier peint fané et aux meubles abimés. Assis dans le fauteuil élimé, Marcus Flint regardait vaguement la télévision, les bras croisés sur son torse. Quand il entendit Cédric entrer, il leva les yeux vers lui mais ne manifesta aucune émotion.

« Éteins cette télé. »

Marcus s'exécuta tandis que son ancien ami fermait la porte. Il s'assit près de lui, à une distance peu respectable. Ils pouvaient presque se toucher. Un peu comme autrefois. Cédric s'attendit à une réaction : jusque là, ils s'étaient toujours vus en prison, séparés par une vitre, alors que là, ils étaient assez proches pour sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Même s'il ne le montrait guère, Cédric savait qu'il aimait ce genre de familiarité.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, Marcus ne réagissait pas, comme s'il était face à un inconnu, un homme comme les autres qu'il était venu voir pour on ne savait quelle raison. Cédric se sentit vexé de créer si peu d'émotions dans les yeux noirs comme des caves de Marcus.

« Comment vas-tu, Marcus ? Ca faisait longtemps.

- En effet. Je vais bien. Et toi ? »

Il avait toujours cette voix froide, sèche et peu agréable à l'oreille. En fait, rien n'était agréable chez lui. Cédric ne savait pas s'il pensait ça parce qu'il avait été trahi ou de façon objective. Il se rappelait d'Olivier : un homme assez réservé avec ses émotions mais sympathique et vivant. Il n'avait jamais compris comment ce type avait pu s'enticher de quelqu'un comme Marcus Flint.

Cédric sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes. Il avait commencé à fumer en prison et il n'avait pas pu se défaire de son addiction une fois sorti, bien au contraire. Il tendit le paquet à Marcus.

« Non, je ne fume plus.

- Pardon ?

- Olivier n'aime pas.

- Tu as arrêté de fumer pour lui ? Fit Cédric, les sourcils levés, d'une voix lente.

- Oui. »

Marcus était de ces jeunes qui avaient commencé tôt la cigarette et qui ne pouvaient s'en séparer, car cela faisait presque partie de lui-même. Cédric l'avait toujours connu avec une clope entre les doigts ou au bord des lèvres, ce qui avait rendu ses dents un peu jaunes. Il avait néanmoins assez de savoir-vivre pour mâcher des gommes à la menthe ou des chewing-gums pour masquer son haleine fétide de fumeur.

« C'est pas possible.

- T'es pas obligé de me croire. »

Cédric n'en revenait pas : non seulement cet asocial fréquentait une bonne nature comme Olivier, mais en plus, il en venait à arrêter la cigarette.

Au fond de lui, Cédric s'était toujours méfié de lui. Olivier avait réussi dans la vie, il avait la place que l'ancien prisonnier avait rêvée avoir, et bien qu'il soit doué, le sportif était trop humble pour s'en vanter à tout va. Plus sincère, moins calculateur, il attirait davantage la sympathie que Cédric, trop parfait pour engendrer de véritables amitiés. Et, surtout, tous deux avaient des amis communs, donc Olivier connaissait des personnes comme Cho, qu'il avait soutenue lors de sa séparation, faisant un grand tri dans ses amis : Cédric l'avait trompée et elle avait été profondément blessée, pour une raison que la plupart ignorait, mais que lui connaissait.

Olivier était un homme qui savait se battre et qui avait un fort esprit de compétition, mais seulement dans le cadre de son travail. Dans la vie privée, il était plus calme et posé. Donc, quand il était agacé, voire énervé ou en colère, on le sentait tout de suite et cela faisait souvent mal. Autant dire que la petite guerre qu'il mena contre Cédric, pleine de sous-entendus, mit ce dernier dans l'embarras. Evidemment, Olivier n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, mais il était inadmissible que Cédric se cache derrière des femmes pour cacher un homme.

Le charme d'Olivier avait été inefficace sur Marcus qui avait érigé des murs autour de lui, ses yeux perpétuellement tournés vers Cédric, mais finalement, il avait fini par laisser tomber ces sentiments qu'il avait nourris pendant des années pour enfin regarder cet homme qui, dans le fond, ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Olivier Dubois était un salopard. Comme tous les autres. Il protégeait Cho, Harry, mettait Marcus de son côté. Il le détestait...

« Bref... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu as su...

- Je suis venu te parler, le coupa-t-il. Et je savais de source sûre que tu étais ici, avec trois amis à toi. Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien... »

Son regard noir était dur, implacable. Evidemment, Cédric Diggory n'était pas venu seul mais accompagné de trois personnes. Il ne pouvait pas venir dans cette grande ville en solitaire...

« Je ne ferai pas de mal à Harry.

- Alors demande à tous ces types de rentrer en Angleterre.

- Depuis quand la vie de Harry te concerne ? Il me semble que tu ne l'as pas loupé, en janvier dernier...

- Je pense tu en as assez fait. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, si tu veux savoir, et je n'en ai pas envie. »

En réalité, Marcus aurait voulu le voir, et parler de façon plus calme avec lui. Olivier prenait une part de plus en plus importante dans sa vie et il savait qu'il s'autocensurait quand il parlait de ses amis, évoquant Harry le moins possible, et cette situation lui pesait. De plus, Marcus et le tatoueur s'étaient quittés en de mauvais termes : Harry devait le détester, voire le haïr, alors que Marcus aurait voulu lui parler et lui avouer qu'il avait cessé de lui en vouloir de lui avoir pris ce qu'il avait tant désiré. Il avait envie de mettre les choses à plat.

De lui demander pardon, aussi...

Cela dit, être confronté à lui lui faisait peur, à cause de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, ou au contraire, ce qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui dire...

Voire même... à cause de tout ce que Harry pourrait lui reprocher...

« Le fait est que tu es en train de faire une grosse connerie. Je ne dirai pas la plus grosse de ta vie, mais ça en approche.

- Tu n'es plus mon ami, Marcus. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça.

- Il est hors de question que tu fasses une fois encore...

- Je ne lui ferai pas de mal ! Je ne veux...

- Si jamais tu le touches, Cédric, il ne s'en remettra pas. Il ne survivra pas à toi, cette fois-ci, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Ne joue plus à ce jeu-là, Cédric. Quatre ans sont passés, la vie a changé. Harry n'est plus un gamin de dix-sept ans, il n'a plus peur des regards ni des critiques. Il a quelqu'un, il a une vie, et tu n'en fais pas partie. »

Le cœur de Cédric se serra. Il en avait assez qu'on lui fasse toujours les mêmes reproches. Bien sûr, il savait que plus rien n'était pareil, que Harry avait mûri, mais justement, c'était cela qui le motivait encore plus à se rapprocher de lui : un Harry avec quatre années de plus était encore plus séduisant que le Harry de dix-sept ans.

« Prouve-leur que tu n'es pas stupide, Cédric, et ordonne à tes amis de quitter Paris.

- Tu veux que je reste ?

- Tant que tu n'auras pas eu ce que tu veux, tu resteras ici. La seule chose qui pourra te faire partir d'ici, c'est une grosse déception. Tu n'en es pas encore là.

- Va-t-en.

- Ne fais pas le con, ne bousille pas ta vie plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. T'es en train de tout foutre en l'air.

- Va-t-en.

- Harry est bien dans ses pompes, toi tu viens tout juste de quitter la prison, tu es complètement survolté et...

- Va-t-en !

- ... tu agis dans la précipitation sans réfléchir, alors s'il te plait...

- Va-t-en ! »

Sans prévenir, Cédric sauta sur lui, le poing en l'air, son beau visage déformé par la fureur. Sachant que le coup viendrait, Marcus esquiva le poing et les fit tomber par terre. Ils roulèrent sur le tapis jusqu'à toucher la table basse, Marcus sur son ancien ami qui bouillonnait de rage. Tenant ses poignets de chaque côté de son visage, à califourchon sur ses hanches, Marcus lui lança un regard noir à donner la chair de poule. Ses mots furent comme des piques empoisonnées, plantées méticuleusement dans sa chair à des endroits fragiles.

« Et c'est ça qui veut séduire Harry Potter ? C'est cet homme qui réagit à la provocation par les poings ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il va revenir vers toi alors que ton cœur est plein de colère et de violence ? »

Cédric serrait les dents, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu es perdu, Cédric. Complètement perdu. Arrête tout ça, tu n'y gagneras rien. Laisse le temps faire son travail, et reviens un autre jour. Mais pas maintenant, s'il te plait, pas maintenant... »

Sa voix pénétra son âme. Cédric le regardait avec des yeux humides, comme s'il avait envie de pleurer. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, Marcus assis sur lui et leurs visages tout proches, comme s'il pensait que ses mots seraient plus efficaces. Quand il sentit que la tension baissait, que Cédric cessait de lutter, Marcus relâcha un peu sa prise.

Grave erreur.

**OoO**

Gonflant ses joues comme un hamster, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Cho regardait d'un air boudeur Olivier qui ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde.

« Cho, ce sera juste pour une nuit.

- Mais je veux pas !

- Ecoute...

- Espèce de traître ! Non seulement tu sors avec cet abruti, mais en plus, il va dormir ici ! Tu m'avais promis qu'il ne viendrait jamais ici quand moi je suis là ! »

Elle était tout simplement furieuse, même si elle faisait de gros efforts pour garder son calme. A la limite, Marcus Flint pouvait dormir chez eux quand elle était autre part, mais certainement pas quand elle était là. Elle détestait ce sale type et n'avait pas oublié le jour où il était venu régler de vieux comptes avec Harry. Elle tolérait sa présence à l'appartement quand elle n'était pas là parce qu'elle aimait Olivier et qu'elle ne voulait pas être une sorte d'obstacle dans son épanouissement sentimental, mais il y avait des limites !

« Si tu n'es pas contente, c'est pareil. Va chez Marietta.

- Nan, je veux pas !

- Tu me soules, Cho... »

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de l'interphone. Olivier sortit de la cuisine et alla dans l'entrée pour décrocher le combiné : c'était Marcus. Il lui ouvrit la porte, raccrocha, puis informa sa colocataire qu'il arrivait. Enervée, elle fonça dans sa chambre, choppa un sac et balança quelques affaires avant de revenir dans l'entrée et informer le sportif qu'elle partait demander l'asile politique chez Harry. Elle gémit quand on sonna à la porte : Marcus était juste derrière. Olivier soupira et ouvrit.

S'il avait été une fille, il aurait poussé un cri de stupeur. Or, Cho en était une, donc elle eut une petite exclamation de surprise. Lui, il se contenta d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

Devant eux, Marcus avait la tête un peu baissée, un épais pansement ressemblant étrangement à un plâtre sur le nez. Aussitôt, Olivier le fit entrer et l'emmena dans le salon, sans lui laisser la peine de retirer ses chaussures et son manteau. La chinoise le suivit, aussi inquiète qu'étonnée. Marcus était pâle, il avait le regard fuyant, et ce gros pansement sur son visage n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Battu avec Cédric. Il m'a pété le nez.

- Mais comment...

- On a roulé par terre. J'ai pris le dessus et je le tenais en lui parlant, et puis j'ai lâché prise parce qu'il s'était calmé et il m'a donné un coup de boule. »

Avant de le rouer de coups, mais ça, il préféra éviter de le dire. Il avait eu tellement mal en sentant le cartilage de son nez craquer qu'il n'avait su se défendre face à la violence presque gratuite de l'ancien tolard. Olivier verrait plus tard ses ecchymoses.

Il y eut un petit silence dans la pièce. Cho avait un peu de mal à saisir : oui, Cédric était bien là, à Paris, mais comment Marcus avait-il pu savoir où il était, et pourquoi était-il allé le voir ?

« Tu as pu lui parler ?

- Il est pommé. Je le sens. Il est fatigué, il tourne en rond. Il y a trois mecs chez lui, il n'est pas venu seul. Harry a du souci à se faire.

- Et il vit où?

- Dans un appartement qui appartenait à sa grand-mère, il le prenait toujours quand il allait à Paris.

- Il faut prévenir Harry ! S'écria Cho.

- Le prévenir de quoi ? Que je me suis fait péter le nez ? Il sait ce qu'il risque, de toute façon. »

Ce n'était pas faux. Nerveusement, Marcus toucha son plâtre, caressant la surface du pansement, imaginant son nez dessous. Il fuyait le regard d'Olivier, ses yeux noisette qui devaient refléter de l'inquiétude. Il ne regardait pas Cho non plus : elle le détestait et c'était réciproque.

« Je vais quand même aller lui envoyer un SMS. »

Marcus haussa les épaules tandis que la chinoise quittait le salon. Olivier, jusqu'alors assis sur la table basse, se posa à côté de lui et prit doucement son visage, examinant le plâtre.

« Ca doit faire mal.

- Ouais. Mais bon, c'est supportable.

- Tu crois que ton nez va changer de forme ?

- Ca peut pas être pire qu'avant.

- Dis pas ça. »

Se laissant aller à un excès de tendresse qui ne lui ressemblait guère, Marcus recula sa tête des mains d'Olivier pour ensuite poser son front contre son épaule, fermant les yeux, alors qu'il posait sa main sur la hanche du sportif, en un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Olivier poussa un léger soupir, puis prononça quelques mots.

« Ca fait quoi de le revoir ?

- Mal.

- Tant que ça ?

- Pire que dans la prison. Il ne fait même plus semblant d'être content de me voir.

- Tu l'as trahi.

- Il m'a fait plus de mal que moi je lui en ai fait. Et même. On a été amis. Il n'avait pas à faire ça… »

La main un peu gauche d'Olivier passa dans ses cheveux noirs. Marcus se sentit comme une merde.

Il pensa à Harry. Ce Harry qu'il avait tant haï dans sa vie.

Qu'as-tu ressenti la première fois qu'il t'a rué de coups ?

**OoO**

Cela faisait bien quinze minutes qu'il trainait dehors. Respirer un peu d'air frais lui faisait du bien. Cela le calmait. La visite de Marcus avait massacré son moral. Il ne préférait pas penser à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ce n'était qu'un abruti jaloux. Mais son discours et leur bagarre l'avaient tellement énervé qu'il était ressorti pour arpenter le quartier où vivait Harry, en espérant en vain mettre la main sur lui.

Il ne l'avait pas vu du week-end. Pourtant, le jeune homme se déplaçait dans le coin, que ce soit pour acheter quelque chose à la supérette ou alors pour aller rendre visite à ses amis, comme un certain mécanicien, Ron. Inquiet, Cédric était allé jusqu'à jeter un œil dans la boutique : Harry n'y était pas le samedi, et le dimanche, aucun signe de lui dans le coin.

Où avait-il bien pu aller ? C'était étrange. Depuis le temps qu'il le surveillait, Cédric savait très bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre des journées complètes de congé, préférant prendre son après-midi, et surtout pas un samedi, où il y avait un peu plus de monde dans la boutique.

Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il en était venu à se demander si Harry ne serait pas en train de passer son week-end avec son copain du moment, ce qui pouvait être une option bien plausible. Il rejetait pourtant cette idée, refusant d'imaginer son ex passer deux journées complètes avec ce petit péteux qui lui servait de petit ami.

Pourtant, cela allait faire sept mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et c'était long. Cédric s'était bien renseigné sur eux, mais il ne savait pas jusqu'où ils étaient allés et à quel point ils étaient proches. L'idée même que Harry ait pu se donner à Draco Malfoy le rendait malade et il ne pouvait admettre ce fait. Pour lui, le tatoueur demeurait ce garçon pudique qui aimait les petites attentions et les cajoleries sans pour autant être capable d'ouvrir son pantalon. Mis à part le fait que Cédric ait été quelqu'un de violent, il avait tout de même été amoureux de Harry et ils avaient passé de très bons moments ensemble, des moments qui auraient pu basculer vers autre chose, si le brun n'avait pas été aussi prude.

Il ne devait pas avoir changé et, de toute façon, Harry était de ceux qui attendaient des années avant d'autoriser son amant à égarer sa main sur son entrejambe.

Qu'il avait pu le désirer, pourtant… Harry était un peu plus jeune que lui, dix-sept ans, et Dieu savait comme il était beau à l'époque. Pas bien grand, certes, mais un peu musclé, pas trop, mal habillé mais avec un charme fou. Ses cheveux n'étaient jamais coiffés, lui donnant un air « sorti du lit », et ses yeux d'un vert intense étaient cerclés de lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un air un peu gamin. En somme, il était irrésistible. Même ses tatouages étaient beaux, lui donnant un petit côté sauvage.

Cédric pensa aux ailes qu'il s'était fait tatouer sur le dos. C'était pendant leur rupture, au moment de son anniversaire : Isaline lui avait fait ce tatouage avant son anniversaire, afin qu'il soit terminé le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Et autant dire que c'était magnifique. Harry n'en était que plus désirable…

Soudain, Cédric s'arrêta de marcher. Il s'était rendu à la superette du quartier pour prendre un truc à manger et, de loin, il reconnut la silhouette de Harry, sa veste en cuir et ses cheveux noirs aux mèches bordeaux dans tous les sens. Le sourire lui revint et alors il accéléra le pas, courant presque vers lui. Le tatoueur allait traverser la rue quand, non loin de lui, Cédric l'appela.

Comme si tout était normal.

Comme si c'était normal qu'il soit là, dans cette rue.

Comme si c'était normal qu'ils puissent se parler, sans éprouver de rancœur ou de douleur.

Harry se retourna et Cédric eut du mal à retenir sa stupéfaction. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé sur son visage : il n'affichait ni haine ni colère. Ses traits étaient même plutôt neutres, en fait. Pourtant… Quelque chose était différent, et Cédric le vit de suite : ses lunettes.

Elles avaient toujours été rondes. Il avait pourtant essayé, autrefois, de lui faire changer de style de verres : ovales, rectangulaires… Qu'importe, mais une forme différente, plus jolie, qui soulignerait la beauté de son visage.

Et là… Elles étaient ovales. En somme, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, mais Cédric savait à quel point cet objet était important, voire même symbolique pour Harry qui n'en changeait jamais.

« Bonjour Cédric.

- Bonjour… Heu… Tes lunettes…

- Ah oui, je les ai changées, fit Harry en les touchant distraitement. Je suis allé à l'ophtalmo' récemment avec Draco. Il voulait que je change. Depuis le temps que je porte des lunettes rondes, je me suis dit que je pourrais faire un effort. »

Il n'avait jamais fait cet effort avec lui.

Jamais.

« D'accord… ça te va bien…

- Bof, ça ne change pas grand-chose… Cédric, il faut qu'on parle. »

L'ancien prisonnier haussa un sourcil, revenant de sa surprise. Harry avait l'air calme et sérieux. Il se força à ne pas trop espérer, ne sachant pas ce que son ex allait lui dire. Peut-être quelque chose de positif ?

« Il ne faut plus qu'on se voit. »

Loin de là.

« Pardon ?

- Je ne veux plus te voir. Je veux que tu t'en ailles et que tu me laisses tranquille.

- C'est Draco qui t'a demandé ça, pas vrai ? Il veut…

- Je ne veux pas le perdre. »

Sa voix avait changé. Elle s'était comme humidifiée, comme si les vannes s'ouvraient doucement mais dangereusement. Son regard aussi avait changé. Il semblait même plus tendu.

« Tu peux comprendre ça ? C'est vrai, il a raison, tu me troubles Cédric, et toi aussi je suis sûr que tu l'as compris. Oui, je pense à toi, je me dis que peut-être… »

Il ne savait pas comment continuer et le cœur de Cédric explosa dans sa poitrine de bonheur. Il avait réussi. Il allait pouvoir le…

« Mais je l'aime. Toi, t'es… c'est juste… comme à un ami… »

… récupérer.

« Lui, c'est ma vie. Je sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sans lui, il est tout pour moi. Non, tais-toi ! Ecoute-moi…

- Harry…

- Il m'a demandé de choisir. Et c'est lui que je veux. Même si je t'accordais une nouvelle chance, tu ne seras jamais rien pour moi, tout juste un ancien ami en qui je n'aurais jamais confiance. Lui, je peux tout lui dire, jamais il ne me fera de mal et avec lui j'ai la sensation d'exister, d'être moi-même. Je l'aime ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Je l'aime ! »

Ses yeux verts et humides le suppliaient presque de comprendre. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il pensait à Draco la veille, son visage douloureux, ses mots aussi blessants les uns que les autres. Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme lui…

Et Cédric, face à lui, sentait son monde s'effondrer. Oui, il l'avait un peu embrouillé, et lui avait donné l'envie de lui redonner une autre chance ou entrer dans sa vie. Mais jamais plus Harry ne le regarderait comme un ami, car s'il le faisait, il perdrait la personne qui avait réussi à rallumer une petite étincelle dans ses yeux.

« Je lui ai tout donné… Tout ce qu'on peut donner à quelqu'un… »

Tout. Absolument tout.

Même son corps.

« Je veux pas perdre tout ça. Alors va-t-en, laisse-moi tranquille. Si tu restes ici, j'appelle les flics et je porte plainte. Si tu tiens à moi, alors arrête de me pourrir la vie et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Cédric se sentait mourir sur place. Une douleur innommable se lisait sur son visage. Il aurait voulu répliquer, mais c'était impossible… Que dire ? Que faire ? Harry venait de le frapper en plein cœur. L'autre blondinet avait gagné. Il avait tout eu. Tout ce que, lui, n'avait jamais eu…

Sans un mot de plus, au bord de la rupture, Harry tourna les talons et traversa la route, rentrant chez lui à grands pas.

**OoO**

Cho était assise devant son ordinateur, écoutant plus ou moins la musique qui s'échappait des enceintes. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le clavier alors que son regard était rivé sur l'écran. Elle était en train de discuter avec une copine de l'école tout en jouant à ses jeux en ligne. Cela lui permettait de se changer un peu les idées, et ça ne lui faisait pas de mal.

Olivier et Marcus n'étaient plus dans l'appartement. Malgré sa rancœur, Cho avait finalement accepté qu'il reste dormir cette nuit-là chez eux. Histoire de lui faire oublier un peu ce qui s'était passé, Olivier l'avait invité à dîner ce soir-là. Bien évidemment, Marcus fut bien difficile à convaincre : il était défiguré et il avait autre chose en tête qu'aller se remplir la panse dans un restaurant gastronomique. Pourtant, il consentit finalement à suivre Olivier.

Cho se retrouvait donc seule chez elle, devant son ordinateur, un paquet de chips à la main. Toute cette histoire l'ennuyait grandement. Rien que le fait que Harry puisse douter des mauvaises intentions de Cédric la mettait hors d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait le lui exprimer clairement, ce serait le braquer, et il entendait déjà suffisamment qu'il devait se méfier.

Enfin… Elle l'avait eu au téléphone ce matin et il lui avait paru exaspéré. La chinoise lui avait demandé pourquoi il était dans cet état-là et il lui avait expliqué qu'il était allé chercher ses nouvelles lunettes et Isaline et Nymph' n'arrêtaient pas de le charrier. Cho avait haussé un sourcil et lui avait demandé ce qu'elles avaient de spécial, ses lunettes : elles étaient rondes, non ? Elle éclata de rire en apprenant que les verres étaient ovales, Harry ayant cédé à la demande de Draco. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de le charrier à son tour, imaginant Isaline s'extasier en le voyant avec ses nouvelles binocles sur le bout du nez.

On sonna. Etonnée, Cho attendit quelques secondes, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu, avec la musique un peu trop forte qui emplissait sa chambre. On sonna une nouvelle fois. Elle se leva en se disant que ce devait être le livreur de pizzas : elle avait la flemme de cuisiner ce soir-là alors elle avait commandé une quatre fromage, histoire de se remonter un peu le moral. Alors Cho sortit de sa chambre, traversa le couloir, puis arriva dans l'entrée. Elle hésita une seconde puis ouvrit la porte, affamée.

La jeune femme faillit pousser un cri d'horreur en voyant Cédric planté devant elle. Aussitôt, elle referma la porte mais Cédric mit son pied dans l'entrebâillement. Elle cria d'indignation, poussant la porte avec toute la force qu'elle possédait.

« Putain mais retire ton pied, connard !

- Laisse-moi entrer !

- Jamais ! Casse-toi, espèce d'enculé !

- Je veux voir Marcus !

- Il est pas là !

- Il est où ?

- Je sais pas, avec Olivier ! »

Ce fut la chose à ne pas dire : elle était seule.

Aussitôt, d'une grande poussée, Cédric ouvrit la porte. Cho atterrit contre le mur et le regarda avec une terreur non dissimulée entrer dans l'appartement et claquer la porte derrière lui. Elle hurla, mais il la fit taire en la giflant avec tant de force qu'elle tomba agenouillée sur le sol, la main sur la joue, sonnée. L'ancien tolard lui prit le poignet fermement, à lui faire mal. Alors la chinoise se débattit comme une peste, le frappant et le griffant, mais il était plus fort qu'elle : il lui donna quelques coups, puis elle consentit à se taire.

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, la força à se mettre sur le lit. Il ouvrit un tiroir et trouva une paire de menottes à fourrure rose. Il eut un sourire sarcastique qu'elle ne put voir, s'étant caché son visage tuméfié dans ses mains. Il attacha son poignet au montant du lit, veilla à ce qu'aucun portable ne soit à sa portée, puis la regarda quelques instants.

Il se souvenait d'elle. Ils s'étaient connus par amis communs, à une soirée. Elle avait tout de suite flashé sur lui, et autant l'avouer, elle était mignonne. Pas assez pour faire chavirer son cœur et la rendre différente des autres, ceci dit. Ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, c'était le fait qu'elle soit ultra féminine, et aussi qu'elle soit bisexuelle. A l'époque, il flashait sur Harry, alors elle faisait une bonne couverture, et elle serait moins compliquée à larguer, au besoin. Et puis, elle n'était pas mauvaise au lit, qualité non négligeable.

Cédric Diggory se désintéressa vite d'elle et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il la déconnecta de MSN et de Facebook, puis fouilla dans son ordinateur, plus particulièrement dans les dossiers de photos.

Il devait avoir un petit côté masochiste, car bien que ce qu'il vit lui fasse un mal de chien, il continua à chercher, encore et encore, avec une sorte de folie désespérée…

Il y en avait, des photos. Des photos de Harry, seul, mais aussi avec son petit ami. Leur relation avait commencé en octobre-novembre dernier, leurs premières photos ensemble dataient du Nouvel An. Cédric les vit ensemble, enlacés, dansant ensemble, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry blotti contre Draco qui le tenait par les épaules, leurs visages souriants sur les photos de groupes, leurs mains enlacées…

Cédric regarda tous ces clichés, aux anniversaires, aux soirées, pris à la va-vite avec le portable… Il regarda leurs mines enjouées, leurs regards amoureux, leurs corps enlacés. Il regarda son Harry tenir la taille ou la main de Draco Malfoy, comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses. Il regarda aussi le visage joyeux d'Isaline, qui posait avec eux, ou Sirius, Nymph'… Des gens qui ne l'avaient pas aimé, mais dont il avait tant désiré l'affection, autrefois…

Plus les minutes défilaient, et plus il sentait son cœur devenir lourd et douloureux, sa gorge se serrant à l'empêcher de respirer. Il serrait les dents, se mordillait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il avait devant les yeux la preuve que Harry ne serait jamais à lui, car même si cela semblait stupide, jamais Cédric n'avait posé avec lui sur des photos. Jamais il ne lui avait tenu la main en public, jamais il n'avait dansé avec lui, jamais il ne…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Clic. Harry qui lève les yeux vers Draco qui sourit à peine.

Clic. Leurs bouches qui se rapprochent, s'effleurent.

Clic. Un léger baiser, lèvres contre lèvres, empli de tendresse…

Clic…

« Tu te fais du mal pour rien. »

Clic…

« Ca sert à rien.

- Tais-toi.

- Tu l'as perdu. Il ne reviendra jamais. »

Clic…

**OoO**

Il était dix-neuf heures. Sachant que son ami était d'humeur morose, Ron avait proposé à Harry de sortir ce soir-là : ils allaient dîner dans un petit restaurant sympa puis ils iraient au cinéma regarder le film du moment. Harry n'était pas très emballé mais il accepta quand même, sachant parfaitement que cette petite sortie avec Ron lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Le rouquin était au courant de ce qui se passait entre son ami et Draco, une sorte de petite pause, sans en être une. Le blond n'avait pas coupé les ponts : il avait appelé Harry la veille et l'avoir au téléphone avait empli son cœur de bonheur. Ron avait compris que l'étudiant avait posé un ultimatum au tatoueur, sans pour autant rester loin de lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le dimanche de leur retour, mais Draco l'avait appelé le lendemain, comme il le faisait régulièrement. De façon implicite, le couple avait conclu de ne plus organiser de rendez-vous tant que la situation n'était pas éclaircie, mais s'ils avaient vraiment besoin de l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient se revoir, et les conversations téléphoniques et par internet n'étaient pas interdites.

Honnêtement, Ron avait fait comprendre à Harry qu'il trouvait cela un peu bizarre : ça avait l'apparence d'un break, mais ce n'en était pas un. Le tatoueur lui avait avoué que lui et Draco s'aimaient trop pour faire une coupure et réfléchir : c'était à Harry de choisir et l'étudiant s'éloignait pour le laisser un peu tranquille, mais il veillait tout de même, sans le lâcher complètement. Cela ne servirait à rien et il n'y avait aucun véritable doute sur leurs sentiments respectifs.

Enfin, Ron préférait ne pas chercher plus loin : en parler avec Harry revenait à le faire souffrir. Il se contenta donc de lui proposer cette sortie et d'aller le chercher chez lui après avoir pris une bonne douche, à son retour du travail. Quant il sonna, ce fut lui qui vint lui ouvrir et Ron eut la surprise de le trouver plus serein qu'au téléphone, le matin même.

Alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures et enfilait sa veste, Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait rencontré Cédric le matin et qu'il avait mis les points sur les « i » : si jamais il trainait encore dans le coin, le jeune homme porterait plainte. Le mécanicien ne put que montrer son enthousiasme : en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Harry lui avait souri : il comptait aller voir Draco le lendemain pour lui dire qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Cédric et qu'il emploierait les grands moyens pour le faire déguerpir : il ne voulait pas perdre l'homme qu'il aimait, il était trop important pour lui.

« Bon, on va fêter ça chez les parents de Cho, c'est moi qui paye ! »

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air un peu embarrassé, ferma la porte derrière lui, puis ils marchèrent tranquillement vers la station de métro, discutant de l'été à venir et des vacances qui arrivaient à grands pas.

Tout alla très vite.

Soudain, deux hommes se jetèrent sur eux alors qu'une voiture déboulait dans la rue à fond la caisse. Un des deux types cagoulés frappa avec une violence sans nom Ron qui atterrit contre le mur d'un bâtiment, sonné, alors que l'autre cognait Harry. Ce dernier encaissa le choc et voulut répliquer.

Alors, avec horreur, Ron vit un troisième homme débarquer, se glisser derrière son ami et enfin maintenir un mouchoir contre sa bouche. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux puis les referma à demi avant de s'écrouler contre l'homme, évanoui.

Ron cria. Il reçut alors un coup à la tête. Il sentit le béton contre son visage, son esprit tournait en rond. Il vit les hommes mettre Harry dans la voiture.

Puis, elle disparut dans la nuit.

**

* * *

****Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Bonjour à tous ! ET NON JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE !

**Lys :** Vous y croyiez plus, hein ? :D

Et oui je suis vivante…

**Lys :** Après tout ce temps…

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre. La raison de ce retard ? Je vais être honnête : la flemme, le découragement, le fait que je n'aimais pas ce que j'écrivais, le manque d'inspiration. Ma vie, aussi, pas si chargée que ça, mais disons que j'ai vécu une période non pas difficile de ma vie mais disons où j'étais pas spécialement bien dans ma peau, donc ça n'a pas arrangé les choses.

**Lys :** Ca, plus sa vie de tous les jours, avec son travail, ses études… Tout plein de facteurs qui ont ralenti l'écriture de ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, le chapitre qui aurait dû être posté a été coupé en deux, car la suite avait du mal à venir, et nous en avions marre de faire attendre les lecteurs donc nous avons coupé ceci en deux. Ce chapitre devait être assez triste, donc il va traîner en longueur et l'être également au prochain chapitre, non pas pour sombrer dans le mélodramatique, mais simplement parce que l'auteur n'a pas eu le temps de le terminer.

Cela dit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, tel qu'il est. A présent, je voudrais remercier TOUTES les personnes qui lisent et surtout qui commentent cette fic, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, car ce sont elles qui me font avancer et qui me soutiennent, même indirectement. Je ne peux pas remercier chaque personne qui poste des reviews (petite mention cela dit à amour2mort, qui m'a souhaité un joyeux noël XD et à Pad'chan, pour sa dernière review qui m'a émue é_è). J'ai dépassé la 1000e review. Vous vous rendez compte ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas. C'est hallucinant que cette modeste fic ait dépassé ce stade inespéré. Au tout début, j'attendais, quoi, 100 ou 200 reviews ? Mais 1000 ? C'est énorme x). J'avais sans doute promis un morceau de chapitre ou le chapitre entier à celle qui posterait la 1000e review, mais malheureusement je ne l'ai pas fait, étant donné que le chapitre a été coupé en deux et terminé dans des conditions, disons, particulières… (merci au passage à Gogobook ! Je t'ADORE ! C'est grâce à ELLE que ce chapitre est posté ! Bon, aussi au harcèlement de certains lecteurs, notamment Moji et Johanna… XD) C'est pourquoi, pour me faire pardonner, j'enverrai un morceau du prochain chapitre (qui est BIEN entamé ! Je crois que j'en ai écrit la moitié !) à toutes les personnes qui laisseront un petit mot :-).

**Lys :** Voilà, je crois que nous n'avons rien oublié… Ah, et une chose : pour les anonymes, pensez à laisser votre adresse, mais laissez des espaces quand vous la transcrivez, car elle ne passe pas sinon quand vous laissez votre review :-)

Oui, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié… AH SI ! (quand même !) Je vais une petite pub pour l'Association Spotlight Events, qui organise une convention sur Harry Potter fin août (cf leur site officiel), dont deux acteurs ont déjà été annoncés, ceux de Viktor Krum et Dudley Dursley. Comme à leur précédente convention, j'y serai, avec quelques copines :-).

**Lys :** Il y avait eu quelques ratés à la première convention, mais en somme, ça avait été un super week-end, ils font du bon boulot et à des prix relativement correct, par rapport à l'étranger.

Et encore un grand MERCI à ceux qui laissent des reviews et qui me soutiennent et un grand PARDON pour cette si longue attente qui, j'espère, ne se reproduira pas pour la suite (vu que le chapitre suivant est bien entamé !). Je vous embrasse tous et vous dis à bientôt !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 32

Il n'était pas allé à l'école maternelle, ce jour-là. Teddy n'avait pas compris pourquoi, et quand il avait demandé à sa mère, cette dernière lui avait dit que la maîtresse n'était pas là.

Le petit garçon n'avait su s'il devait la croire ou non, mais il préféra se taire. Son joli visage était ravagé par les larmes qui avaient coulé toute la nuit sur ses joues, ses yeux rouges étaient gonflés et ses ongles rongés. Son père, quant à lui, n'était plus à la maison. L'enfant s'inquiétait. C'était déjà arrivé une fois : après des cris, son père était parti en claquant la porte et sa mère avait pleuré toute la nuit. Sauf que cette fois-ci, son papa n'avait pas haussé la voix et la porte n'avait pas été rabattue avec violence.

Par moment, sa maman le prenait dans ses bras et le serrait fort contre son cœur. Elle le berçait, lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il était tout pour elle. Et elle sanglotait, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues. Et Teddy pleurait aussi, sans avoir pourquoi.

Le téléphone sonna souvent. A chaque fois, Teddy vit sa maman se ruer sur le combiné, décrocher, puis écouter, et enfin dire quelques mots avant de retourner vers le canapé, s'enroulant dans ses bras comme si cela pouvait la protéger.

Il ne comprenait pas. Se blottissant contre sa mère qu'il voulait réconforter, Teddy ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Son père rentra tard à la maison, il faisait nuit. Sa maman se jeta dans ses bras, se cachant dedans, comme si elle voulait disparaître. Il la serra fort contre lui avant de la repousser doucement et soulever son fils unique pour le caler contre lui avant d'attirer sa femme à lui.

Son papa était triste. Sa maman avait pleuré toute la journée.

Tata avait appelé, Tonton Sirius aussi.

La peur, l'angoisse, la douleur avait pénétré cette petite famille, en silence, sans rien dire à personne…

**OoO**

La journée avait été atroce. Olivier n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et il n'avait rien fait de bons à l'entraînement. Il s'était fait engueuler par son entraîneur qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi mollasson, courant sans grande conviction et très peu concentré, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Au final, il dût prendre son joueur à part pour lui dire de se ressaisir.

Olivier aurait pu tout garder pour lui, répliquer qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien mais que ça irait. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se plaindre, mais plutôt du style à refouler et garder pour lui pour n'inquiéter personne et ne faire éprouver à personne une quelconque pitié à son égard. Pourtant, debout dans les vestiaires devant son entraîneur, il n'avait pas pu garder tout pour lui.

Pas cette fois.

Pas à un moment pareil.

L'entraîneur aurait pu ne pas comprendre s'il n'avait pas vu son joueur au bord des larmes, parlant lentement pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses émotions, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Olivier Dubois n'était pas dans son état normal, traînant depuis tard dans la nuit une angoisse sans nom l'empêchait de rester fixé sur quelque chose plus longtemps que quelques minutes.

Cette vision de ce garçon d'habitude si serein et sérieux dans son travail avait dû remuer l'entraîneur qui lui donna sa journée. De toute façon, il n'était bon à rien. Alors Olivier quitta le stade et rentra chez lui, où il trouva sa colocataire effondrée sur le canapé, regardant d'un œil vague et morne la télévision. Elle avait les yeux rouges, l'un orné d'un beau cocard, son front ceint d'un bandage blanc. Elle ne s'était pas habillée depuis le matin, et si un plateau ne se trouvait pas sur la table basse, Olivier aurait pensé qu'elle n'avait rien mangé non plus. La chinoise avait levé les yeux vers lui quelques secondes, toute petite dans le peignoir trop grand qu'elle avait emprunté du footballer, avant de les reposer sur la télévision.

Ils en étaient au désert quand son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Olivier ne décrocha pas tout de suite : il ne voyait pas Marcus très souvent et il voulait profiter de sa présence, étant donné qu'il rentrait le lendemain à Londres. Plus tard, il regretterait de ne pas avoir répondu avant d'avoir quitté le restaurant, consultant son téléphone comme s'il avait reçu un banal SMS. Ce qui l'alerta, ce fut que l'appel vienne Hermione, qui ne l'appelait jamais. Olivier s'était même demandé un instant comment elle avait pu avoir son numéro. Etonné, il la rappela.

Ce qu'elle lui dit au téléphone lui glaça le sang. A côté de lui, Marcus l'avait regardé sans comprendre, alors qu'Olivier se pétrifiait sur place. Il entendit comme dans un état second Hermione, la voix mouillée, lui raconter que Harry et Ron avaient été agressés en pleine rue : le premier fut emmené par des hommes cagoulés dans une voiture, le second avait été laissé sur le béton, évanoui. Une sorte de panique, d'angoisse, de peur s'était emparé du sportif qui raccrocha et se rua vers sa voiture, traînant Marcus derrière lui. De longues et interminables minutes plus tard, ils furent à l'appartement : Cho était menottée à son lit, gémissant dans le noir, son corps portant la marque de nombreux coups.

La suite se déroula dans le brouillard le plus total. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Cho callée entre ses bras, Olivier se souvenait à peine de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Et pourtant, Dieu savait comme il avait roulé pendant la nuit.

D'une, il avait emmené Cho à l'hôpital, laissant Marcus chez eux. Alors qu'un médecin l'auscultait et lui bandait la tête, soignant également ses divers hématomes, le brun l'appela et lui dit que l'ordinateur avait été réinitialisé : il était vide. Olivier ne comprit pas sur le coup, jusqu'à ce que son ami lui dise que, peut-être, Cédric avait tout simplement voulu effacer toutes les photos de l'ordinateur, dans un accès de rage. Alors il l'avait vidé, ni plus ni moins.

Puis, Olivier avait emmené Cho au poste de police pour qu'elle porte plainte, et enfin, il avait ramené sa colocataire dans leur appartement et l'avait laissée à Marcus. Olivier avait roulé jusqu'à l'hôpital où se trouvait Ron. Sa mère et Hermione se trouvaient là, toutes les deux, attendant que le médecin en ait fini avec le jeune homme. Olivier ne resta pas longtemps : les deux femmes lui dirent qu'il était de sale humeur, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir pu protéger son ami, alors il était inutile de rester là. Il allait bien. Enfin… il allait s'en remettre. Physiquement.

Sa dernière visite fut pour Isaline, mais elle n'était pas chez elle. Il allait donc sonner chez Nymph' qui lui ouvrit. Elle était dévastée. La tatoueuse lui raconta qu'Isaline était au poste de police, portant plainte contre Cédric Diggory qui avait sans aucun doute enlevé Harry. Sirius était avec elle. Nymph' lui dit que la patronne était hors d'elle, aussi angoissée que furieuse après cette ordure. Elles avaient entendu du bruit, dehors, et un commerçant qui avait assisté au drame les avait prévenues.

Isaline avait hurlé.

Des larmes avaient débordé de ses yeux.

C'était comme si son âme toute entière avait exprimé la peur, la souffrance et la panique qui s'étaient emparées d'Isaline Anderson.

Et tout s'était enchaîné très vite.

Très… très vite.

Au final, Olivier était rentré chez lui, épuisé, et s'était couché dans son lit avec Cho dans ses bras, alors que Marcus investissait le canapé. Un remord stupide et sans fondement avait empêché le sportif de se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Il pensait à Harry. Au Harry qu'il avait quitté peu de temps auparavant, mal dans sa peau, et qui se retrouvait il ne savait où, en compagnie d'un Cédric désespéré et violent.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas appelé la police ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait avant ? Pourquoi…

A présent, il était de retour chez lui, en plein après-midi. Cho somnolait sur le canapé, vidée de toute énergie, et lui, il se sentait inutile. Olivier alla dans sa chambre, qui était vide. Il se demanda où était passé Marcus et il le trouva dans la chambre de la chinoise : il était en train de manipulé son ordinateur afin de récupérer ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Olivier s'avança vers lui et enlaça ses épaules, enfonçant son nez dans le creux du cou du brun. Marcus se laissa faire, les yeux rivés sur l'écran où il était écrit des lignes et des lignes compliquées sur un fond noir.

« Déjà rentré ?

- Mon entraîneur m'a laissé rentrer. J'étais pas en forme.

- Je comprends.

- Tu as pu récupérer des trucs ?

- Pas tout. Certains trucs, oui.

- Ton train est à quelle heure ?

- Je ne pars pas. »

Olivier haussa un sourcil et se dégagea du cou de son petit ami. Il chercha son regard et, au bout de quelques secondes, Marcus consentit à tourner la tête vers lui.

« J'ai quelques jours encore devant moi et j'ai appelé mon employeur, il m'accorde encore quelques jours. En tout, j'ai une semaine.

- C'est si facile que ça de prendre des jours de repos, dans ta banque ?

- Disons que je fais pas mal d'heures supplémentaires dernièrement. »

Olivier poussa un léger soupir. Au fond de lui, il se sentait un tout petit peu plus rassuré de savoir que Marcus resterait à Paris. Pas seulement pour lui, certes. Mais il resterait ici.

**OoO**

Le vendeur de Pizza du quartier fut témoin de la scène, où Harry Potter disparut dans une voiture de couleur bleue foncée, assez âgée. Il ne put dire grand-chose, n'ayant été témoin de l'enlèvement que quand il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, ses yeux se posant sur une voiture partant en trombe, laissant derrière eux un jeune homme roux inconscient.

La police fut appelée, ainsi qu'une ambulance pour le jeune homme. Une fois remis, ce dernier expliqua tout à la police : alors qu'ils comptaient passer la soirée tous les deux, allant d'abord dîner chez les parents d'une amie commune, une voiture se gara près d'eux alors que deux hommes surgissaient, les agressant avec violence. Un troisième arriva et posa un mouchoir contre la bouche de Harry Potter qui s'évanouit. La dernière chose que Ron Weasley vit avant de s'évanouir à son tour fut le corps de son meilleur ami transporté dans la voiture qui disparut dans la nuit.

La nouvelle se rependit dans leur entourage comme une trainée de poudre. Ron, seul chez lui, avec un beau cocard sur l'œil gauche, demeurait affalé sur le canapé ou couché dans son lit. Le fait d'avoir été frappé avait un impact moins fort sur lui que le fait d'avoir été témoin de l'enlèvement de son meilleur ami. Il se rappelait encore de ses yeux levés vers le ciel puis ses paupières s'abaissant lamentablement dessus avant que son corps ne s'effondre, porté par un homme cagoulé.

Tout c'était passé la veille, quasiment vingt-quatre heures après l'enlèvement. Prostré chez lui, indifférent à Neville qui errait comme une ombre dans l'appartement, Ron s'était à peine nourri, ses pensées tournant encore et encore dans son esprit. Au bout d'un moment, il avait même pleuré, se maudissant pour son impuissance.

Harry qui souriait encore, lui disant que la situation allait s'arranger, qu'il avait repris les choses en main… Harry lui disait qu'il n'approcherait plus jamais Cédric, qu'il aimait Draco…

Et le voilà disparu, emmené au fond d'une voiture…

Et Ron pleurait. Il l'imaginait inconscient, allongé sur la banquette comme un pantin. Lui qui détestait la vitesse, qui avait le mal des transports… Emmené par ces salopards qui les avaient frappés pour l'emmener…

Hermione était venue, aussi. Furieux contre lui-même, se détestant au-delà des mots, il l'envoya bouler, lui hurlant dessus pour qu'elle s'en aille et le laisse tranquille. Elle avait insisté, puis elle était enfin partie, ne supportant pas les mots blessants de Ron qui ne voulait voir personne, ni elle, ni sa mère qu'il avait traitée de la même manière.

Plus tard, il le regretterait. Il regretterait d'avoir haussé le ton sur sa mère qui se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse et sur sa petite amie qui s'inquiétait pour Harry, pour Ron, pour Draco. Mais quand il leur présenterait ses excuses, elles se contenteraient de le prendre dans leurs bras : il avait vécu un moment difficile, il avait besoin d'extérioriser, et elles ne pouvaient véritablement l'aider.

Mais pour le moment, Ron ne décolérait pas, prenant toute la faute sur ses propres épaules, pas si solides que ça pourtant, pleurant seul dans son lit quand la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur devenait trop forte. Harry était son meilleur ami, la personne en qui il avait toujours eu confiance. Certes, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps que cela et le tatoueur ne lui disait pas tout, partageant cette forte amitié avec Théo. Mais Théo, c'était quelqu'un de plus sérieux, chez qui Harry se réfugiait quand il était mal dans sa peau et qu'il avait besoin de parler.

Ron, c'était différent. Ron, c'était le bon copain, celui vers qui il pouvait aller pour se détendre, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'essaierait pas de lui arracher les vers du nez. Ron, c'était un moment de détente à lui tout seul, un ami qui savait le divertir et lui faire voir une autre vision du monde. Le rouquin aurait pu se vexer d'avoir cette tâche presque de bouffon, comme l'avait dit pour se moquer Ginny, mais Ron savait que Harry éprouvait pour lui une amitié sincère qui allait au-delà de la simple camaraderie, des simples sorties au cinéma. Le tatoueur ne lui parlait pas toujours, mais ils partageaient une complicité presque de gamins, quelque chose que le brun n'avait avec personne. C'était une relation qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, aussi profonde que celle qui liait Harry avec Théo.

Le jeune homme se sentait coupable, alors que dans le fond, il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui allait arriver et encore moins défendre Harry contre trois types remontés à bloc. Ron ne parvenait pas encore à encaisser le choc et il mettrait longtemps à le faire, repoussant tous ceux qui voulaient l'aider.

A un moment de la journée, il avait pris son téléphone portable, comme pour affronter ses peurs. Il craignait la réaction d'Isaline et de Draco, leur déception, peut-être même leur colère de n'avoir rien pu faire. Il reçut un SMS des deux et il saurait plus tard qu'ils auraient préféré lui laisser un message vocal, mais ils n'en avaient pas eu la force.

« Ne t'en veux pas, Ronny. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé. J'espère que tu vas bien, remets-toi vite. Je t'embrasse fort. »

« J'espère que ça va. Remets-toi, on a besoin de toi. »

Pas de colère dans ces messages, ni rancœur, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'y avait rien, mis à part une tristesse discrète mais profonde. Un besoin d'Isaline de formuler des mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien. Le strict minimum pour Draco qui ne pouvait guère faire plus.

Ron pleura encore. C'était stupide de pleurer, mais l'angoisse, le remord et la douleur se mêlaient en lui. Qu'importe qu'il ait l'air misérable, qu'importe qu'il soit en piteux état et qu'il passe son temps à se lamenter.

Harry avait disparu.

Et personne ne savait où il pouvait bien être.

**OoO**

Il ne vivait plus. Depuis deux jours, il ne vivait plus. C'était comme si le monde tournait au ralenti, les aiguilles tournant lentement autour du cadran des horloges. Une lenteur sadique, qui étouffait son cœur à vif.

Cela faisait deux jours que Draco errait dans Paris. A bord de sa voiture, les mains crispées sur le volant et ses yeux fixés devant lui, il avait parcouru Paris, le lendemain de l'enlèvement. Il n'aurait jamais pu rester tranquillement chez lui. Jamais. Il avait posé des jours de congé à l'hôpital, par téléphone. Puis, il avait parcourut les routes, regardé les maisons, les immeubles, les trottoirs, sans jamais trouver le visage de celui qu'il aimait, ni le lieu où il aurait pu se trouver.

Le soir, quand il rentra chez lui, vers minuit, sa mère lui cria dessus. Elle s'était fait un sang d'encre, ne parvenant pas à le joindre de la journée. Blaise l'avait informée du kidnapping, la voix angoissée, car il n'arrivait pas à appeler Draco. Son portable était allumé, pourtant. Allumé, des fois que Harry l'appelle, d'on ne savait où… Son père fut plus calme, mais il lui fit part de son inquiétude, et de celle de son entourage. Hermione, Millicent, Blaise avaient appelé à la maison, terrifiés à l'idée qu'il puisse faire une bêtise.

Mais Draco s'en fichait, de tout ça. Il s'en fichait qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, qu'on l'appelle, qu'on sature sa messagerie avec des mots tremblants d'angoisse. Il s'en fichait du monde qui continuait à tourner autour de lui, avec une lenteur affolante certes, mais qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte que ce qui lui tenait lieu de vie était en train de chavirer…

Son monde avait disparu. Son monde, Harry, avait disparu dans la nuit. Un remord dévastateur s'était emparé du corps de Draco, telle une blessure qui s'infectait, brunissant la peau, empoisonnant ses chaires avec du pus. Ce n'était qu'une écorchure, pour le moment, mais avec les jours à venir, cette blessure ne ferait que s'aggraver, le rendant fou de douleur.

Il avait pleuré. Draco avait pleuré, crié même. C'était Blaise qui était venu, le matin, alerté par Théo. Alors que des mots sans queue ni tête s'écoulaient doucement de la bouche sombre de son ami, Draco avait senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il s'était effondré, tombant à genoux, le corps tendu à l'extrême, alors que des larmes lourdes et salées coulaient le long de ses joues. Le visage de Harry s'était incrusté dans sa rétine, ce visage triste, quand il lui avait demandé de faire un choix, entre lui et Cédric…

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi lui avait-il imposé un tel choix ? Pourquoi avait-il baissé sa garde ?

Il pleura. Draco pleura, longtemps, dans les bras de Blaise. Il s'en voulait. Pour tout.

Harry avait disparu, comme ça, dans la nature.

Alors il avait roulé. Encore et encore, dans Paris, désespéré, perdu, toutes ses pensées tournées vers lui. Il l'imaginait, seul dans une chambre, avec ce dégénéré. Une haine innommable grandissait en lui. Quand il pensait à Cédric Diggory, ses yeux devenaient noirs, ses mâchoires se serraient à lui faire mal, et ses mains se cramponnaient au volant, ne désirant que de l'étrangler. Ce monstre, ce salopard… Il lui avait pris Harry, il l'avait emmené avec lui… Il allait le frapper, lui faire du mal, peut-être même aller plus loin que ça… Peut-être lui arracherait-il ce que Harry lui avait toujours refusé, ce qu'il avait accordé au blond…

Il avait failli pleurer, dans la voiture. Ou peut-être l'avait-il fait, sans s'en rendre compte. Sa vue s'était souvent brouillée. Plus tard, il se rendrait compte de la stupidité de son geste, de son inconscience, du fait qu'il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un avec sa conduite hasardeuse, ces sentiments noirs qui crispaient ses membres, son regard qui quittaient souvent la route, partant trop loin du lieu où il se trouvait…

Le lendemain, après une courte nuit de sommeil ponctuée de cauchemar, il erra à nouveau dans la ville, mais à pied. Il marcha sans cesse, les jambes fatiguées, la tête pleine, les pieds douloureux et le ventre vide. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, il avait une tête de déterré. Il ne savait pas que des gens le cherchaient, que ses amis s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui. Il ne savait pas qu'ils souffraient tous, et qu'en plus d'être inquiet pour Harry, ils l'étaient tout autant pour Draco qui ne donnait plus de signe de vie. Il saurait plus tard qu'Isaline se rongeait les sangs, suppliant presque Sirius de le retrouver. Si jamais on lui faisait du mal, si jamais il se faisait du mal…

Non, il était loin. Très loin de tout ça, de ces gens qui constituaient son univers. Non… Son univers, c'était Harry. Son Harry. Le Harry qui illuminait ses jours, qui lui avait donné une raison de vivre, qui lui avait promis un avenir. Son futur, il l'avait longtemps vu dans un hôpital, parcourant les couloirs blancs, trifouillant des corps blessés ou à moitié morts. Depuis qu'il connaissait le tatoueur, ce futur avait changé. Il était moins blanc, moins terne… Plus coloré, plus lumineux, plus chaleureux…

C'était un avenir à deux, dans une maison… Tous deux ensemble, dans une maison à eux, une vie où ils marcheraient ensemble, côte à côte, se soutenant pendant les moments difficiles…

Le vide s'était ouvert sous ses pieds, quand Blaise lui avait appris la nouvelle. Et le vide l'entourait, à présent, un vide angoissant. Un vide qui le privait d'amour, de baisers, d'yeux verts et de cheveux en bataille. Un vide qui avait été sa vie autrefois, sans saveur et sans odeur, si loin de ce qu'il avait connu entre ses bras…

Comment avait-il pu vivre tant d'années sans lui ? Comment avait-il pu avancer sur le chemin de la vie sans compter les minutes et les heures ?

Comment faisait-il, avant, sans la tendresse de ses mains, la douceur de sa bouche, l'amour dans son regard ?

On le lui avait pris…

Où était-il ? Avait-il mal ? Pleurait-il ? Comme ce soir-là, quand Marcus était venu à Paris, après la tentative de suicide de Cédric ? Etait-il au fond d'un lit, comme un enfant, sanglotant parce qu'il voulait sortir ?

Comme autrefois, au fond de son placard…

Pleurait-il en appelant à l'aide ?

**OoO**

Nymph' avait ouvert la boutique et avait travaillé toute la matinée. Elle avait appelé les clients qui devaient venir pour se faire tatouer par Isaline et Harry afin d'annuler leur séance. Elle tenta de maîtriser sa voix quand elle leur expliqua la raison de ces annulations. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais elle y arriva.

Il lui fut tout aussi difficile de travailler toute la matinée. Elle se concentra sur son travail, parlant peu. Elle expliqua à ses deux clients du matin que les deux autres tatoueurs n'étaient pas là car l'une était fatiguée, l'autre de repos. Si Nymph' leur avait dit de quoi il en retournait réellement, elle se serait effondrée. Elle parvint donc à tenir toute la matinée en se concentrant sur son travail et en parlant peu, survivant tant bien que mal dans une atmosphère pesante.

Elle déjeuna chez elle. Isaline n'était pas à la maison. Nymph' ne savait pas vraiment où elle était, et préférait ne pas le savoir. En fait, elle préférait ne rien savoir du tout. Sirius lui avait assuré qu'il veillait sur elle, qu'il la suivrait comme son ombre, donc qu'elle ne se fasse pas de souci pour sa patronne et qu'elle aille tenir la boutique.

En ces circonstances, n'importe qui aurait refusé de travailler. Mais pas Nymph'. Nymph', elle était au garde-à-vous. Remus l'avait encouragée à aller travailler, comme tous les jours. Car il savait bien que c'était la seule manière pour elle de supporter sa peur et ses angoisses.

Elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Harry, son petit frère, ce gamin qu'elle avait vu grandir et qu'elle avait embarquée dans ses conneries d'ado' puis de jeune adulte. Elle avait peur pour Draco, qui avait disparu, ne répondant pas sur son portable. Elle avait peur de tout, pour tous…

Et la seule façon d'évacuer tout ça, d'oublier, de passer ses journées sans pleurer dans sa chambre, faire les cents pas et errer dans la maison comme une âme en peine, c'était de travailler. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait la première fois, des années auparavant, et c'était ce qu'elle faisait à nouveau, car se concentrer sur un tatouage lui permettait d'occulter un temps soit peu cette douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur.

Elle n'était à présent plus qu'une machine qui piquait la peau pour y glisser dessous des bulles d'encre, un marteau-piqueur qui tapait encore et encore contre l'épiderme…

Marteau-piqueur, dans sa tête, dans son cœur…

**OoO**

Elle ne quittait plus sa chambre. Depuis son agression, elle ne bougeait plus de cette petite pièce tapissée de rose qui était à présent son univers. Par moments, elle s'aventurait en dehors des limites de cet espace pour manger, ou se laver, ou aller aux toilettes. Mais une fois cela fait, elle se carapatait dans sa chambre, comme si elle avait peur qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Elle était chez elle, pourtant. Non, en fait, elle n'était plus chez elle. Depuis que cette ordure avait pénétré chez elle, Cho se sentait come une étrangère dans cet appartement, ne se sentant en sécurité que dans sa petite chambre. Et encore.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle s'était agressée dans l'entrée de son logement, et depuis trois jours, elle ne vivait plus. Cho n'était pas sortie de l'appartement depuis son retour de l'hôpital, où Olivier l'avait emmenée pour la faire soigner et s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Depuis, la chinoise restait dans son coin, ne s'habillant plus, passant ses journées en peignoir ou en pyjama, grignotant ce qui lui passait sous la main ou ce qu'Olivier ou Marcus lui préparait.

Marcus passait beaucoup de temps chez eux. A une époque, elle aurait été révulsée de le savoir là, mais à présent, elle le voyait plus comme une présence rassurante que comme un être nuisible. Il lui préparait à manger, lui parlait un peu. Il était, avec Olivier, son seul contact avec le monde réel. En effet, elle ne répondait plus au téléphone, son portable demeurait éteint, et elle n'allait plus ni sur MSN, ni sur les forums où elle était inscrite. Quand les gens venaient la voir, Marcus leur demandait de s'en aller : elle ne voulait vraiment voir personne.

Olivier passait peu de temps chez eux. Quand il était là, il cajolait Cho, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Sans être particulièrement réservé, Olivier n'était pas le genre de personne à chercher les contacts physiques, ce qui lui avait posé pas mal de soucis avec ses ex, et avec Cho, il ne changeait pas son comportement. Sauf en ce moment. Mais c'était compréhensible. Son agression, l'enlèvement de Harry, tous ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface… Tout cela la mettait dans un état apathique.

Et dans un état de peur peu commun.

Cho n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir peur. Elle faisait des conneries, s'embourbait dans des situations compliquées, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur, ni des autres, ni de leurs regards. Cédric ne lui avait jamais inspiré de crainte, il était la confiance personnifiée. Jamais elle n'avait douté de lui, malgré la distance et son charme naturel qui attirait inévitablement le cœur des femmes.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce jour où on lui avait dit que le petit ami de Cédric, après un mois de séquestration, avait été emmené à l'hôpital. Elle avait compris alors que ce type n'était pas net. Elle n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, étant elle-même bisexuelle, elle ne supportait pas l'adultère et la tromperie, mais ce que lui avait fait Cédric, malgré tout, n'était pas un vice. Pas pour elle. Il avait caché sa sexualité derrière des filles. Il n'était pas le seul. Et même si ça faisait mal, c'était… presque banal.

Mais pas ça. Cet enlèvement, ces coups… ce n'était pas normal. Et quand on lui dit ça, au téléphone, Cho comprit que ce type n'était pas net du tout. Qu'elle ne l'avait vraiment jamais compris, que ce jeune homme qu'elle avait haï avait mieux saisi quelle était sa personnalité, et il en payait le prix.

Un prix lourd, difficile à surmonter. Jamais Cho n'oublierait son visage, à l'hôpital, son visage amaigri, blafard, ses yeux verts sans vie, sa peau colorée par les coups. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce mélange de colère et de haine qui l'avait envahie, à ce moment-là, en songeant à ce type qu'elle avait aimé et qui n'était qu'un salopard.

Oui, elle l'avait aimé. Oui, il lui avait fait du mal en la trompant, surtout avec un homme. Oui, elle avait été dégoutée d'être ainsi préférée à un garçon. Oui, elle l'avait haï, ce jeune homme qui lui avait pris son copain…

Non, il n'avait pas le droit.

Pas le droit de lui faire ça.

Ni à lui, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre…

Cho ne sortait plus de chez elle, car elle avait peur. Peur de se retrouver face à face avec Cédric, qui avait si bien caché son jeu. Alors elle restait chez elle, dans sa chambre, toute seule, à penser à Harry. A ce qu'il devait subir.

Son visage blafard… Son corps maigre… La mort qu'il trainait derrière lui…

Ce papillon sur son cœur…

Je veux être un papillon…

**OoO**

Sirius Black était un homme de quarante-et-un ans. Il était plutôt grand, pas bien épais mais musclé, entretenant son corps sans tomber dans l'excès. C'était une personne au charme indéniable, bien fait de sa personne et au visage des plus agréables. Son beau sourire, ses manières distinguées et sa bonne humeur attiraient la sympathie, voire même plus.

Quand on le rencontrait pour la première fois, rien ne laissait voir qu'il avait mené une vie difficile, que ce soit sa façon de se comporter, ses mots ou encore son visage qui aurait pu être marqué par les années sombres qui avaient constitué une partie de sa vie. Rémi n'avait pas vu la part sombre de cet écrivain torturé, Severus ne l'avait pas perçue avant de voir de ses propres yeux les effets dévastateurs de l'alcool.

Pourtant, derrière son sourire, il cachait un côté sombre que l'alcool révélait, le plongeant dans les abîmes que cachaient son âme. Sirius Black était le genre d'homme qui avait la sensation d'avoir tout vécu, que la vie ne pourrait plus le surprendre, de façon positive ou négative. Il n'était pas de ces désillusionnés qui erraient sur le chemin de leur vie en ne s'émerveillant plus de rien, non, il était de ceux qui avaient acquis une maturité née des difficultés de la vie et l'idée que plus rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

C'était faux.

Evidemment.

Un jour, alors qu'il s'était engueulé avec sa mère, Sirius s'était enfui de chez lui et s'était réfugié chez Isaline. Il devait avoir douze ans, à l'époque. La jeune fille n'était pas chez elle. Allée chercher le pain, ou quelque chose comme ça. Sirius s'était alors retrouvé seul avec le père de son amie, qui préparait le déjeuner. Cet homme l'avait toujours impressionné. Il était très grand, baraqué, voire même gros. Le genre d'homme qui ressemblait à un nounours quand il souriait et à un bulldog quand il fronçait les sourcils. Ses bras étaient recouverts de tatouages, il en avait un dans le cou, aussi. En somme, c'était un homme impressionnant. Au début, il lui faisait vraiment peur et il avait fallu qu'il voie Isaline se jeter dans ses bras chaleureux pour qu'il accorde un regard différent à ce géant.

Ce jour-là, ils discutaient, dans la petite cuisine à côté de la boutique. Et il lui avait dit ces mots : C'est quand on pense toucher le fond qu'on découvre qu'on peut encore creuser un peu. Sirius n'avait pas compris. Rien que le fait de toucher le fond, il n'avait pas compris. Alors creuser encore un peu…

Il avait touché le fond, pourtant. A la mort de son meilleur ami et de son épouse, tout s'était écroulé autour de lui. C'était donc ça, toucher le fond ? Avoir l'impression d'être tombé, là, tout en bas, et d'être incapable de se relever ? Puis il avait été emprisonné, pour leur meurtre. Il avait alors découvert qu'en effet, même quand on pensait que c'était fini, que notre vie auréolée de noirceur perdait tout sens, il était encore possible de s'enfoncer. De creuser. Tomber encore plus bas… Et l'alcool, une fois sorti. L'alcool, la dépression…

Une pelle dans la main, il avait creusé sa tombe…

Isaline avait été un soleil. Un petit soleil qui avait essayé d'apporter un peu de lumière dans sa vie, d'écarter les nuages noirs qui assombrissaient son visage. Elle avait été ses béquilles dans sa rééducation, elle avait été la maman qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle avait tout été pour lui. Par moments, il se disait qu'ils auraient pu se mettre en couple, tous les deux, tant ils s'aimaient. Sans doute l'étaient-ils un peu, un couple. Un couple amoureux. Pas comme avec Severus. Comme avec une sœur. Il ne la désirait pas. Il ne désirait que son bonheur. C'était différent.

Et la voir souffrir amplifiait sa propre douleur. Elle aussi, elle vivait avec ce sentiment d'avoir déjà tout vécu. Elle ne pensait pas que Cédric recommencerait. Elle ne pensait pas revivre ce sentiment de perte, d'abandon, de terreur… Et Sirius non plus. Il l'avait craint, mais cette peur ne s'était jamais réellement concrétisée dans son esprit. Cédric avait trop à perdre…

Et il avait recommencé. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve, mais il était évident que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout. Qui d'autre aurait pu enlever Harry ? Qui d'autre aurait pu l'agresser, lui et Ron, en pleine rue, pour le foutre dans une bagnole et s'enfuir comme des voleurs ? Il n'y avait que Cédric pour commettre un tel acte. Personne n'était dupe et la police le recherchait activement.

Cela faisait trois jours que son filleul avait été enlevé et Sirius ne vivait plus. Il suivait Isaline comme son ombre, toujours fourré avec elle, la forçant à manger, à boire, à dormir. Elle devait se reposer, mais elle était tellement angoissée, tellement en colère, tellement haineuse que ses nerfs à fleur de peau la maintenant debout et bien éveillée. Elle parcourait Paris avec l'énergie du désespoir, faisant marcher le peu de relations qu'elle avait pour retrouver son garçon, refusant de s'abattre sur son sort. Elle le ferait plus tard, quand les recherches cesseraient d'avancer, quand la police perdrait espoir, quand elle tournerait en rond comme un lion en cage, sans trouver d'issue de secours. Mais pour le moment, elle courait partout, suivie par Sirius, comme un chien, prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Sirius le faisait pour elle.

Ils ne se quittaient pas. Ils dormaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, cherchaient ensemble. Il n'avait pas vu Severus depuis trois jours, il lui manquait, mais cette absence n'était rien face au gouffre que Harry avait laissé derrière lui. Sirius refoulait ses angoisses du mieux qu'il pouvait, gardant tout au fond de son cœur. Aussi, il appelait de temps en temps, histoire d'entendre d'autres voix, presque de changer d'air. Il appelait Remus, Nymph', Severus. Il appelait Draco aussi, Ron, Théo. Cho. Histoire de savoir comment ils allaient.

Et se sentir moins seul.

**OoO**

Car elle se sentait incroyablement seule. D'une certaine manière, elle l'avait toujours été, bien qu'elle ait montré le contraire. De toute façon, Ginny n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Elle détestait ça, cela la mettait dans une position d'infériorité, et étant benjamine d'une famille de sept enfants, dont elle était la seule fille, elle avait appris à cacher ses faiblesses pour que ses aînés ne jouent pas avec.

Sa famille, ça avait toujours été un peu la loi de la jungle. Il y avait son père, gentil, amusant, mais tellement absent, absorbé par son travail, trop tolérant avec ses enfants, d'une naïveté à faire peur. Il y avait aussi sa mère, douce et aimante, quoiqu'un peu dragon sur les bords. Une mère dont elle avait été proche étant enfant mais dont elle s'était écartée en grandissant, s'éloignant de ce modèle de femme auquel elle ne voulait pas ressembler. Ses parents étaient comme des piliers dans sa vie, des éléments qui ne bougeaient pas, n'évoluaient pas, lui assurant un refuge, constituant la base de son existence.

Puis, il y avait ses frères, trop nombreux, trop différents. Bill, l'aîné, était le genre de grand-frère modèle, grand, fort et terriblement gentil, qui faisait craquer les filles et qui leur avait ramené une femme bien comme il faut, qui lui avait fait de beaux enfants bien comme il faut. Charlie était différent, plus aventureux, plus voyou. Il était proche de son aîné, ils ne se quittaient pas étant enfants, et en grandissant, la distance qui s'était imposée d'elle-même entre eux n'avait pas duré longtemps. Ils étaient proches, soudés. Ils étaient les aînés. Ils faisaient la loi.

Percy était différent. Troisième fils, il était plus sérieux, studieux, ennuyeux que ses deux aînés. Il en avait dans le crâne et il souffrit longtemps de cette famille de rouquins trop vivace, trop pauvre, trop basique pour lui. Ginny n'avait jamais été proche de lui, elle l'avait toujours trouvé trop différent d'eux, pas assez amusant. Il était une sorte d'extra-terrestre, dans leur univers. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été reconnu à sa juste valeur : sa mère avait autant pleuré le jour où il avait été diplômé avocat que le jour où Bill obtint son premier emploi. Elle pensait qu'il s'y était fait. Percy n'aurait jamais vraiment été heureux, sinon.

Fred et Georges étaient nés après lui, de vrais jumeaux aussi roux que leurs aînés mais bien plus terribles. Ces enfants avaient causé beaucoup de soucis à leur mère, leur père se contentant de rigoler, les grondant pour la forme. Ils en avaient fait, des bêtises… Leurs études n'avaient pas été poussées bien loin, ils préféraient courir dehors, faire des farces et créer des inventions plutôt que de faire leurs devoirs et se plier aux lois de la maison. Dans un sens, ces deux garnements avaient attiré la tendresse de leur mère qui les voyait évoluer de façon bancale, mais à deux, toujours à deux, soudés comme jamais.

Les jumeaux étaient des erreurs de la nature. Ginny l'avait toujours pensé. Bien qu'elle éprouve de l'affection pour eux, comme pour ses autres frères, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces deux tornades rousses étaient des erreurs. Des erreurs qui lui avaient pourri la vie étant enfant, qui avaient succédé à Bill et Charlie avec leurs bêtises, qui avaient effacé Percy du champ de vision de leurs parents, qui avaient rendu Ron tellement banal à côté d'eux…

Ron… Le frère dont elle était le plus proche. Né parce que sa mère voulait une fille. Un garçon qui ne servait à rien, qui était né comme ça, et qui avait vécu comme ça. Un garçon qui n'avait pas fait de hautes études, parce que ses aînés en avaient fait, parce qu'il n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'eux, et parce qu'il était découragé. Alors il avait trouvé une formation, il était devenu mécanicien et il avait quitté la maison.

Et puis elle. Petite Ginny, petite fille, petite dernière que sa mère avait chérie, oubliant Ron né un an avant, n'accordant de regard qu'à ce petit espoir qu'elle avait cru vain et aux deux monstres qui lui servaient d'enfants.

Sa famille, c'était la jungle. On s'en sortait, ou on ne s'en sortait pas. Les aînés y étaient parvenus. Pas les autres. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas allés bien loin, s'enfermant dans leur monde de farces et attrapes, par opposition à leurs aînés si intelligents, à leur père trop gentil, leur mère toujours sur leur dos, qui voulait des enfants bien comme il faut. Ron n'avait pas fait d'études, il n'aimait pas, ça, ses frères ne l'aidaient pas, ses parents ne le voyaient pas, il n'avait que ses amis et son envie d'indépendance. Quel choc cela avait fait à sa mère quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il arrêtait l'école, puis qu'il quittait la maison… Ginny savait qu'elle s'en était voulue. Qu'elle avait pleuré, même. Elle savait aussi que les frangins avaient essayé de raisonner Ron.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait beau aimer sa famille, il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, de n'exister pour personne. Parce qu'il n'était pas l'aîné, parce qu'il n'était pas intelligent, parce qu'il n'était pas une fille. Alors il était parti, tranquillement, sans faire beaucoup de bruit. Il avait ignoré les supplications de sa mère, il avait emménagé avec un de ses amis, Neville. Ron avait eu raison, pensait Ginny. C'était lui qui avait eu raison.

Pas elle. Elle, elle était restée chez ses parents, dans cette maison devenue peu à peu trop grande pour elle. Ginny était une enfant solitaire, qui s'était peu à peu détachée de ses frères, et avec le recul, elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment été liée à eux un jour. Bill ne s'était jamais occupé d'elle, il avait déjà onze ans quand elle était née. Charlie n'avait jamais vraiment été présent non plus, ils avaient simplement été des « grands frères », l'aimant un peu de loin, comme une petite chose fragile, une petite sœur. Percy, n'en parlons pas. Les jumeaux s'étaient fait un plaisir de lui mener la vie dure. Ron… si, lui, il avait été là. Et puis il était parti.

Et puis elle avait dérivé.

Parce que Ginny était une petite fille. Une petite fille qui voulait être une femme, qui faisait des bêtises, qui fricotait, qui avait des rêves… Des rêves qui ne se réalisaient pas. L'un de ses rêves avait été Harry Potter.

Elle en était tombée amoureuse la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait dix-huit ans, à l'époque. Assez mince, pas très bien habillé, mais avec un charme fou. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés comme au saut du lit partaient dans tous les sens, parsemés de mèches pourpres. Il avait des yeux d'un vert menthe à l'eau, cerclés de lunettes, et il avait un sourire… C'était un beau garçon. Un garçon pour lequel elle avait craqué, mais qui ne l'avait jamais aimée, malgré toutes ses tentatives. Il lui avait préféré un homme. Un homme blond, aristocratique, péteux. Un garçon pas fait pour lui, mais qui le rendait heureux.

Ginny avait pensé créer quelque chose entre eux. Elle avait pensé qu'il était un peu comme elle, pommé, peu sûr de lui, ne sachant quoi faire de sa vie. Oh, il était tatoueur, il avait un travail, mais elle pensait qu'il finirait par se lasser. Il méritait mieux que ça. Il méritait une vie meilleure. Et elle aussi, elle méritait une vie meilleure. Une vie où elle ne s'habillerait pas avec des jupes trop courtes, où elle ferait mieux que de vendre des fringues… où elle cesserait de tomber sur des hommes cons comme des manches à balais qui la rendaient malheureuse…

Ginny voulait du sérieux. Pour une fois, elle voulait du sérieux. Pas la jungle, pas de famille folle, pas de cris, de rires, de délires… Elle voulait une vie. Une vraie vie, avec un homme qu'elle aimerait, et qui l'aimait. Elle aurait voulu une vie avec Harry.

Harry qui était homosexuel.

Harry qui avait disparu.

Harry qui laissait derrière lui l'homme qu'il aimait mourir à petit feu…

**OoO**

Le monde tournait au ralenti. Autant l'année lui avait paru rapide, pleine de surprise et de renouveau, autant ces trois abominables jours vides de tout sens lui paraissaient insupportables.

Etant donné qu'il n'avait plus cours, Théo travaillait davantage pour son patron, autant qu'il le pouvait, pour faire des économies en vue de leurs prochaines vacances. C'était du moins son but premier, quand il avait demandé à son patron si c'était possible de travailler davantage. A présent, c'était plus une façon d'oublier pendant quelques heures ses angoisses qu'une façon de gagner des sous.

Son meilleur ami avait disparu, comme un oiseau s'envolant dans les cieux, et rien n'indiquait l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver, qu'importe les recherches de la police et les efforts qu'Isaline et Sirius faisaient pour retrouver Harry. Aucune nouvelle de lui n'avait pu être donnée. Cela ne faisait que trois jours, pourtant. Il était évident que la police ne le retrouverait pas en si peu de temps. Mais pour eux, des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa disparition.

L'angoisse s'était transformée, elle avait empirée. Dans le cœur de Théo, du moins. Il soupçonnait bien évidemment Cédric, mais il pensait de plus en plus à un simple enlèvement, et à ce qu'il pourrait entraîner. On en voyait beaucoup, à la télévision, des gens qui se faisaient enlevés et qu'on retrouvait des années plus tard, morts ou à jamais blessés par des sévices.

Assis dans son canapé, les yeux posés sur l'écran de sa télévision, Seamus blotti tout contre lui, Théo n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir le visage du tatoueur, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ils avaient dix-huit et dix-neuf ans. Théodore était un garçon rebelle qui passait son temps à fuir son père. Harry était un jeune homme maigre, aux yeux soulignés de cernes, au sourire bien triste. Un petit oiseau tombé de son nid, qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux éteints.

Comment serait-il quand ils le retrouveraient, s'ils parvenaient à mettre la main sur lui ? Dans quel état allaient-ils le récupérer, ce garçon si plein de vie, qu'on avait déjà détruit une première fois ?

Théo avait peur. Il se sentait inutile au possible, se maudissant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son ami.

Il allait voir Isaline de temps en temps, même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Cette femme avait toujours été bien avec lui, elle lui avait apporté une affection qu'il n'avait jamais reçue de personne. Il en avait eu des belles-mères, mais jamais aucune n'avait été tendre avec lui comme Isaline l'avait été. Elle était comme un rayon de soleil. Jamais le jeune homme ne pourrait oublier ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui : elle l'avait guidé durant sa conduite accompagnée, lui avait prêté de l'argent pour qu'il passe son permis camion, lui cuisinait chaque année son gâteau d'anniversaire… Elle dansait avec lui aux fêtes, le prenait dans ses bras, le taquinait sans cesse… Oh oui, un rayon de soleil…

Qui était en train de s'éteindre….

Jamais il ne l'avait vue comme ça. Cette femme, qui semblait si forte, s'était complètement effondrée. Il l'avait vue en larmes dans son salon, accrochée au téléphone, mâchant sans grande conviction une assiette de pâtes qu'il lui avait préparée… Elle souffrait, tout autant que Sirius qui la suivait comme son ombre, voire même plus, car quand elle vivait quelque chose, c'était à fond. Que ce soit l'amour, la haine ou la souffrance, elle se donnait entièrement. C'était le désespoir qui la faisait avancer.

Histoire de se rendre un peu utile, Théo faisait appel à ses connaissances, allait voir Ron, Olivier… Cho refusait de voir les autres, et il le comprenait. Elle n'était plus sur Internet, elle ne répondait plus au téléphone. Elle se coupait du monde. Ron aussi, d'une certaine manière. Draco était impossible à joindre, mais Blaise était parvenu à le chopper et il ne le quittait quasiment plus, alors il l'appelait lui, pour avoir quelques nouvelles. Et ce n'était pas fameux…

Sa seule source de réconfort était Seamus. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour Harry et pour Draco. Quand Théo rentrait chez eux, amorphe, il prenait soin de lui, préparant le repas et le câlinant dans le canapé. Oui, parce qu'ils se câlinaient. Seamus devait sentir son stress et ses angoisses alors il se blottissait contre lui, l'allongeait et lui caressait les cheveux, l'aidant à s'endormir. Théo aurait protesté, à une époque, mais cela lui faisait trop de bien pour qu'il rejette son ami.

Ça lui faisait du bien quand il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, lui massant la nuque par moments. Quand il se calait contre lui, dans le canapé, lui tenant le bras, sa tête contre son épaule. Quand il essayait de le rassurer, lui disant que Harry devait aller bien, qu'on le retrouverait vite.

Ça lui faisait du bien qu'il soit là, tout simplement.

Et en même temps…

Il aurait dû le repousser. Plus d'une fois, il aurait dû l'envoyer bouler, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il aurait dû. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'arrivait plus à lutter. Il était trop mal dans sa peau pour faire face à ces putains de troubles. Il n'était qu'un gros dégueulasse.

Et il le savait. Il était dégoutant. Plus que le fait d'être troublé par quelqu'un du même sexe que lui, c'était le fait que ce soit un de ses amis qui le perturbait. Il avait tant lutté contre ce sentiment, contre cette maudite attirance…

Ses jambes minces et souvent nues sous son peignoir…

Sa voix qui chantait sous la douche…

L'odeur du savon dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau…

Ses yeux rieux et provocants…

Dégoutant…

Mais dépendant. Besoin de lui, de ses bras, d'un peu de tendresse. Besoin de ne pas se sentir seul, de ne pas sombrer dans l'angoisse, dans ces idées noires qui avaient envahies son esprit depuis la disparition de Harry.

Pour une fois, il pouvait se laisser aller.

Pour une fois, il pouvait oublier qu'il était dégoutant de penser à Seamus autrement que comme à un ami, dégoutant d'être troublé par un homme.

Il n'était pas une pédale.

Il n'en serait jamais une.

Car le fait d'être anormal, d'être regardé de travers par les autres, de ne pas aimer comme il le fallait, de vivre dans la crainte que quelqu'un l'apprenne… Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il ne l'avait jamais supporté. Etre seul. Être différent. La solitude lui avait toujours fait peur, car il avait grandi dans la solitude, il avait grandi avec un père absent et trop strict qui lui avait donné une vision du monde et de lui-même qui le pourchassait encore.

Parce qu'être différent ne pouvait qu'apporter la souffrance.

Théodore Nott n'était pas anormal. Il aimait les filles. Il aimait leur faire l'amour, les embrasser, les tenir contre lui. Les hommes le dégoutaient. Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour comme les autres, subissaient les préjugés, changeaient de partenaires comme de chemise, demeuraient toujours instables, insatisfaits… anormales…

Il n'était pas comme eux.

Jamais été comme eux.

Il était normal.

Il l'était…

**OoO**

Saphira vint se frotter contre ses jambes, lui manifestant de manière peu subtile son envie de manger. Quittant la casserole des yeux, Severus lui jeta un regard agacé. La chienne le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs humides. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, Saphira secoua la queue, puis, de dépit, elle s'assit par terre. Severus fit un léger mouvement de tête, l'air de dire « Bien. », puis retourna à son activité. L'animal couina, il lui lança un autre regard, et elle baissa la tête en la secouant, n'aimant pas être ainsi fixée.

Il était vingt heures trente. Habituellement, Severus ne mangeait pas si tard. Il détestait manger puis se coucher. En général, en fonction de ses cours, il dînait vers dix-neuf heures trente, en compagnie de Sirius, qui préparait de temps en temps le repas. Pas qu'il soit feignant, mais il n'était pas très doué en cuisine, Severus l'était davantage. Il avait vécu seul trop longtemps pour n'être capable que de cuisiner une assiette de pâtes.

Mais depuis quelques jours, Sirius rentraient tard, et ne dînaient jamais avec lui. Depuis que Harry avait disparu, Sirius ne vivait plus, suivant Isaline partout où elle allait, avalant quelque chose de temps en temps pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il rentrait le soir, lui disait quelques mots puis allait se coucher.

Jamais Severus n'avait vu son compagnon aussi triste. Pourtant, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, avec lui. Quand il était arrivé à Paris, Severus avait d'abord cru que Sirius n'avait pas changé, restant fondamentalement le même malgré toutes ces années, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. C'était un homme joyeux, gentil, trop bavard et séducteur. Sa vision de cet homme avait flanché quand il avait compris que Sirius, même s'il demeurait, dans le fond, ce grand gamin qu'il avait perdu de vue des années auparavant, avait été profondément marqué par les malheurs qu'il avait connu dans sa vie.

La prison lui avait volé cette confiance en lui qu'il avait toujours arborée, fier et orgueilleux. Elle lui avait aussi volé ses rêves, ses espoirs. Elle avait causé une sorte de trou en lui qu'Isaline avait essayé de combler, avec Harry et Nymph'. Mais il y avait des blessures qui ne guérissaient jamais, et ces sept années de prison, Sirius ne pourraient jamais les oubliées. Plus que le fait d'avoir été emprisonné, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été comdamné qui l'avait fait sombrer. Il avait été accusé d'avoir causé la mort de son meilleur ami, cet homme qu'il avait aimé comme jamais, comme on aime un frère, et de sa femme, qu'il avait chérie autant que ce petit garçon qu'ils avaient mis au monde et dont il était le parrain. Loin de ses proches, il avait eu du mal à surmonter le deuil.

Et, aussi… Sirius avait parfaitement conscience que ses deux amis, que Remus et Isaline, auraient autant de mal que lui à faire leur deuil. Remus avait intériorisé, refoulant toutes les souffrances qui malmenaient son âme. Remus n'était pas comme James, Sirius n'avait pas la même complicité avec lui, mais il était une sorte de pilier dans son existence, une force tranquille, qui l'apaisait. Lui aussi il l'aimait, il l'amait sans doute autant qu'il avait aimé James. Comme un frère. Et savoir qu'il allait passer des années avec ce deuil sur le cœur, avec tous ces sentiments refoulés, loin de ses deux meilleurs amis, lui avait fait un mal de chien.

Ce qui lui avait fait mal, aussi, c'était d'avoir laissé Isaline seule. Elle était forte, mais elle était comme Remus, elle allait tout garder pour elle, jusqu'au jour où cela exploserait. Et puis, Sirius lui avait dit aussi, un jour, que la mort de son père était imminente. Et le jour où il serait mort, elle serait définitivement seule. Elle porterait le poids du deuil de James et Lily, elle lutterait pour ne pas pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle irait voir Sirius en prison, et elle continuerait à marcher sur le chemin hasardeux de sa vie. Elle serait malheureuse. Sans doute autant que Remus. Mais d'une façon différente, plus… destructrice. Pour elle-même.

Isaline Anderson ne s'aimait pas. Alors elle aimait les autres.

Ce fut seulement quand Sirius parvint à percer la carapace de Severus que ce dernier appris tout cela. Evidemment, Sirius ne pouvait confier tout ceci à personne. A l'époque, Severus le tolérait dans son champ de vision, dans son appartement, mais ils en étaient simplement au stade où on ne sait pas si on peut aller plus loin ou si on reste simplement ami, pour éviter de tout gâcher. Et Sirius lui avait parlé ça, parce qu'il en avait eu besoin, et peut-être parce qu'il n'espérait plus vraiment que Severus l'aimerait. Ce dernier commençait à connaître toutes ces tares, et même si l'écrivain s'acharnait encore à essayer de le séduire, il y avait une sorte de douce résignation en lui. Cet espèce de flottement, entre l'amitié et une relation plus sérieuse.

Ce flottement avait continué un bout de temps. Il avait continué pendant toute cette période où Severus découvrait ce jeune homme pour lequel il avait eu une réelle attirance, plus jeune. Il découvrait ses défauts, ses vices, comme son alcoolisme. Il avait appris qu'il fallait toujours que Sirius boivent un verre d'alcool au moins le midi et le soir, sinon ce manque le rendait nerveux, mal-à-l'aise, presque… timide, renfermé. Il avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas parler de certains sujets, comme sa famille, et qu'il fallait en privilégier d'autres. Il avait appris à aimer cet homme tourmenté, qui avait parfois des crises de folie noire, qui culpabilisait à la moindre faute et qui pouvait boire sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'abatte sur son âme détruite et imbibée d'alcool.

Finalement… ils s'étaient mis ensemble, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ils formèrent un couple, petit à petit. Un jour, alors qu'ils se baladaient dans Paris, Sirius lui demanda de sortir avec lui. Après un instant d'hésitation, Severus lui avait dit qu'ils formaient déjà un couple, cette évidence lui sautant alors au visage. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour, plus d'une fois, ils s'appelaient régulièrement, se voyaient souvent. Avec un sourire, son amant lui avait répondu qu'il le savait, mais qu'il voulait rendre ceci plus officiel. Alors Severus avait soupiré, lui avait pris la main et ils avaient continué leur route.

Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quitté. Il y avait des disputes, des semi-séparations, plus ou moins longues, mais le fait était qu'ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas si vieux que ça, mais ils avaient vécu trop longtemps et avaient des caractères trop bien définis et opposés pour que leur couple ne soit qu'un long fleuve tranquille. Et ils s'y faisaient. C'était comme ça que ça marchait, même si cela faisait mal. Leurs conflits les rapprochaient toujours un peu plus, car à chaque fois, le manque de l'autre faisait éprouver à l'un un sentiment de solitude insupportable et à l'autre un sentiment d'amour incommensurable.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Harry avait été enlevé, et dans un sens, c'était un peu comme si tous deux étaient séparés. Sirius passait trop peu de temps chez eux, et Severus restait dans leur maison quasiment toute la journée, sans sortir, espérant sans le dire que son amant rentre un peu plus tôt, ou qu'il passe dans le journée, et qu'il puisse enfin le voir. Il ne se jugeait pas en droit d'exiger sa présence, son compagnon avait d'autres soucis en tête que dîner en tête à tête avec lui, mais le manque que son absence causait était de plus en plus douloureux. Surtout que Severus savait à quel point Sirius en devenait malade, d'être incapable de retrouver son filleul.

En étant parfaitement honnête, Severus n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les enfants. Quoi qu'on en dise, il aimait enseigner. Mais pas aux gamins. Il ne supportait pas les gamins, qui piaillaient, qui se plaignaient, qui chouinaient pour un oui ou pour un non. Il se savait impressionnant, l'air peu aimable. Il n'était vraiment très peu, même si Sirius ne cessaient de lui répéter le contraire, lui affirmant que ses défauts lui donnaient du charme et qu'il avait une prestance incroyable. Severus n'en pensait pas de même, il avait une vision plus négative de lui-même.

La seule chose qu'il estimait chez lui, c'était sa redoutable intelligence. Il avait donc décidé de finalement s'orienter dans l'enseignement à la faculté. Ce n'était pas facile, mais il aimait ça. Il aimait enseigner à des étudiants qui l'écoutaient, parce que ce n'était pas la montée d'une classe qui se jouaient à leur niveau, mais leur avenir. Il savait parfaitement que tous n'étaient pas attentifs, mais il savait aussi que la plupart l'étaient, et parmi eux, il y avait de bons élèves, le genre d'élèves qui faisaient la fierté des professeurs. Parmi eux, il y avait bien évidemment Draco Malfoy, qui, avant qu'il ne sorte avec Harry, venait régulièrement le voir pour parler avec lui, sans faire attentions aux regards un peu agacés, car c'était un premiers de la classe, ou un peu moqueur, parce que Severus était un professeur, peu aimable et peu séduisant qui plus est.

En sortant avec Sirius, Sevrus avait rencontré Harry et le contact était relativement bien passé, même si le professeur avait tendance à se montrer un peu cynique envers le fils de ce gamin qui lui en avait fait baver pendant des années. Il était jeune, aussi. Il n'avait pas la mentalité d'un étudiant, d'une personne qui venait d'avoir son baccalauréat, parce que Harry avait arrêté l'école tôt, pour un motif que Severus ne se permettait pas de juger, et il avait passé quelques années entre la comptabilité et le travail à la boutique de sa tutrice. En somme, dans son quartier plus ou moins fréquenté, dans un univers d'adulte, il avait acquis le mentalité de la rue, des jeunes presque indépendants financièrement, qui n'avaient pas peur du travail et qui n'avaient pas d'intérêt particulier pour les études.

Severus n'avait jamais vraiment été confronté à ça, et cela avait été un peu difficile pour lui. Harry était totalement indépendant, il n'était pas le genre de gamin à qui on devait tenir la main pour traverser, pas sans cesse avec le nez sur son téléphone, il avait un langage et des vêtements différents… Mais dans le fond, il restait un enfant choyé par sa tante et son parrain.

Un enfant qui avait eu une enfance difficile, dont il s'était échappé, qui avait eu un moment difficile dans son adolescence, dont il s'était relevé… et enfin un traumatisme, qu'il peinait à oublier.

Quand Severus l'avait rencontré, Harry était encore dépressif, à l'époque. Un peu moins que quand il était arrivé à Paris, mais il était encore très maigre, le regard vide et un léger sourire flottant sur son visage, purement mécanique. Il avait des idées noires, et un papillon bleu sur le cœur.

Malgré un certain cynisme, Severus avait éprouvé pour ce garçon une tolérance dont il s'était toujours étonné. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour accepter ce jeune homme dans son entourage. Il avait fini par apprécier sa compagnie, à répondre moins méchamment que d'habitude à ses pics, dues à ses sautes d'humeur, et à ne pas le rabaisser sans cesse alors que, tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était qu'on le soutienne. Ce qu'il avait vécu était indescriptible, et Severus en avait conscience. Certes, il percevait sa réaction comme excessive, mais encore une fois, il n'avait jamais vraiment jugé son comportement, car lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait ressenti si cela lui était arrivé, à dix-huit ans.

Ainsi, petit à petit, Harry était entré dans son univers, de plus en plus souriant au fil des mois. Puis,il y avait eu Teddy, ce petit bébé qu'on lui avait fichu dans les bras et qu'il savait à peine tenir, ce qui faisait rire Nymph'. Il s'y était fait, à ce môme, aussi. Quand Sirius le gardait, il parvenait à supporter ses pleurs, ses rires suraigus, ses hurlements et le silence presque lourd qui régnait dans leur appartement quand le bébé dormait.

Dans un sens… Severus avait intégré ces deux garçons dans son univers pour Sirius. Il aurait pu ne pas faire d'effort, ou mettre plus de temps à s'y faire, mais l'homme s'y était habitué le plus rapidement possible pour son compagnon, parce qu'il savait que c'était important pour lui.

Sirius avait faim d'enfant. Il aimait Harry comme son propre fils, il l'avait chéri autant qu'il avait pu pendant toutes ces années. Quand ils avaient emménagés ensemble, Sirius avait mis plein de cadres dans l'appartement. Tous les jours, Severus fut confronté au visage de son compagnon et de celui de Harru, de Nymph', d'Isaline… mais d'eux, aussi, de tous les deux, et de sa mère, aussi. Sirius aimait les photos. Il aimait les enfants. Et sans doute aurai-il en avoir, lui aussi.

Ils en avaient parlé, un jour. Enfin… quelques fois. Pas longtemps. C'était un sujet sensible, pas à cause de leurs vies et caractère respectifs, mais parce qu'ils étaient tous deux des hommes. Ils allaient sur leurs quarante ans, Severus n'aimait pas les enfants, Sirius les adorait. Le combat serait trop long, trop compliqué. Il y avait d'autres choses qui s'ajoutaient, plus personnelles : Sirius aurait sans doute gagné en stabilité avec un enfant, mais il ne se jugeait pas capable de l'élever correctement, et Severus n'avait jamais vraiment été choyé pendant son enfance, surtout par son père. Tous deux étaient persuadés d'être incapables d'être de bons papas.

Alors le débat était clos.

Mais il demeurait en eux, pourtant. Severus savait que Sirius y pensait, parfois. Il le comprenait à sa façon de regarder les photos, au fait qu'il prenait trop souvent Teddy chez lui, et qu'il chérissait Harry plus qu'aucun parrain ne devait sans doute le faire.

Et l'attitude qu'il adoptait à présent, à pourchasser l'auteur de cet enlèvement, c'était celle d'un père, à qui on a pris son enfant. Plus rien n'existait d'autre, dans son esprit, plus rien. Il n'y avait que Harry…

Que Harry, qui pleurait dans son lit aux draps défaits, les appelant inlassablement…

Severus ferma les yeux.

Le silence régnait dans la maison, vide. Saphira était toujours à ses pieds, attendant, le museau levé vers lui. Il était tout seul dans cette maison trop grande pour lui que Sirius remplissait à lui tout seul de sa présence envahissante.

Sirius lui manquait. Il était son roc, ce qui lui donnait envie d'avancer. Il avait comblé ce vide qu'il avait trainé toutes ces années. Il était le personne que Severus pouvait chérir sans éprouver de honte, sans s'inquiéter du lendemain, sans se demander si le besoin d'enfant, le besoin de liberté, détruirait leur univers.

L'homme posa sa main sur son visage.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

**OoO**

Aucune nouvelle.

Absolument aucune.

La police pataugeait, ne parvenant pas à localiser Cédric, qu'importent les pistes suivies. Pourtant, Marcus avait donné quelques pistes, il avait menacé certaines connaissances et certaines avaient accepté d'aider les forces de l'ordre. D'autres refusaient de coopérer. D'après Olivier, qui l'avait appelé la veille, Marcus serait rentré finalement à Londres, histoire de faire bouger un peu les choses. Rien ne valait un petit face à face et le craquement peu délicat des articulations de ses poings…

Blaise ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. De façon purement objective, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça que Harry avait disparu, à peine quatre jours, mais pour eux, cela faisait une éternité. Gardant toujours un œil sur Draco, qui errait dans Paris ou s'enfermait dans sa chambre de désespoir, Blaise avait l'impression de vivre à cent à l'heure, son impuissance lui sautant cruellement aux yeux.

Du côté des Malfoy, l'inquiétude était toute aussi douloureuse que parmi les amis de Harry. Narcissa s'était beaucoup attachée au petit ami de son fils et Lucius, quoi qu'il en dise, appréciait également ce jeune homme qui semblait rafraichir leur demeure, la rajeunir, la rendre plus joyeuse quand il y venait en compagnie de Draco. La mère du blond vivait mal ce moment, se faisant du mouron pour Harry, mais aussi pour son fils qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ainsi. Son état était indescriptible. Elle essayait de le réconforter mais ses paroles étaient vaines.

Quant à son père, il avait une attitude plus réservée. Il ne passait pas son temps à essayer de réconforter son fils. En réalité, il passait peu de temps chez eux, assez pour voir que l'état de Draco se dégradait de jour en jour, mais trop peu pour nouer le moindre contact avec lui. Cela aurait pu être condamnable aux yeux de Blaise s'il ne savait pas que Lucius avait embauché du beau monde pour retrouver le petit ami de son fils.

Alors qu'il ramenait Draco chez lui, Blaise avait été pris à part par le père de son meilleur ami qui lui avait alors glissé qu'il faisait tout pour retrouver Harry, mais il préférait ne pas en parler à son fils, de peur qu'il ne fonde de trop grands espoirs sur lui, qu'il soit déçu et que la faute se reporte sur lui. Non pas que Lucius voulut échapper aux reproches de son fils, car si en effet Harry n'était pas retrouvé, il y en aurait, mais il préférait lui éviter des souffrances inutiles.

Blaise avait été agréable surpris en apprenant que Lucius faisait des recherches de son côté, mais il avait rapidement perdu le sourire quand l'homme avait évoqué de façon sous-entendue qu'ils ne retrouveraient peut-être pas Harry vivant. Refusant de croire cela, Blaise avait voulu répliquer, mais il avait été opposé au visage fermé de Lucius.

Le crime passionnel.

Cette affaire pourrait se terminer ainsi.

C'était aussi pour cela que Lucius ne voulait pas en parler à Draco. Ce serait évoquer les possibles résultats de son enquête, que ce soit la découvert de son corps vivant, blessé ou mort. Et il n'avait pas envie de parler de cela à son fils.

Alors Blaise gardait le silence, s'occupant de son meilleur ami dont la santé se détériorait, en pensant fort à Harry, à cet ami avec lequel il avait passé tant de bons moments, et qui avait disparu comme dans un courant d'air, laissant du désordre, de la souffrance, de la détresse derrière lui.

De son côté, il essayait de rassembler les forces et de chercher Harry, par tous les moyens qu'il possédait, aidé par tous ses amis, du moins ceux qui étaient prêts à retourner Paris pour le retrouver, les autres parcourant le net en diffusant des messages avec la photo de Harry, harcelant les sites Internet, forums et chats. Seamus avait constamment le cul sur son siège, quittant l'appartement seulement pour garder les enfants au retour de l'école, mais une fois rentré chez lui, il se remettait sur l'ordinateur et surfait sur le net. Millicent essayait d'en faire de même, mais elle était moins efficace, de même pour Hermione qui utilisait peu Internet, hormis pour des recherches. Mais tout le monde était mobilisé, à plus ou moins grande échelle.

Tout le monde voulait retrouver Harry, et sauf.

Tout le monde voulait à nouveau le prendre dans leur bras, le serrer fort et le voir à nouveau sourire, ses lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez et ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

Il était donc de leur devoir de le retrouver.

Et vite.

**OoO**

Pendant un temps, elle avait pensé à déménager. Puis, trop habituée à sa routine, elle avait préféré rester à Londres, dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait. Luna détestait les changements, l'inconnu. Vivre à Paris aurait engendré trop de bouleversement et elle savait qu'elle aurait mis trop de temps à s'habituer à ce changement brutal de vie. Alors, même si Harry n'était plus là, elle était restée à Londres, se donnant la mission de prendre soin de la tombe de ses parents, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus le faire, et de son appartement, celui où ses parents avaient vécu et qu'il se refusait de vendre.

Ainsi, chaque semaine, elle allait dans l'appartement pour nettoyer un peu, afin qu'il soit toujours en bon état, quand Isaline, Sirius et Nymph' montaient à Londres, ou si un jour Harry venait à son tour. Il avait enfin franchi le pas quelques mois auparavant et la jeune fille avait éprouvé un plaisir indescriptible quand Harry l'avait remerciée d'avoir entretenu l'appartement et les tombes de ses parents, qui n'étaient pas abîmées, la mousse n'ayant pas attaqué la pierre. Rendre ces services n'avait pas été désagréable pour Luna qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, se rapprochait un peu de son meilleur ami en s'occupant de ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Cela lui permettait d'avoir l'esprit un peu tranquille.

Sortir avec Blaise lui avait donné un peu l'envie de déménager. Elle aurait pu le voir plus souvent et cette angoisse de la tromperie n'aurait pas noirci certaines de ses pensées. Luna ne se faisait pas d'illusions : Blaise était un beau jeune homme, sympathique, jovial, sociable, il avait du charisme, de l'humour et un sourire à tomber par terre. Nul doute qu'il devait avoir des prétendantes et elle avait longtemps pensé qu'il se lasserait d'elle, une fille banale, pas très jolie et qui ne correspondait pas à tout ce dont il avait droit.

Pourtant, il était toujours là. Il l'appelait quasiment tous les jours, même s'ils ne parlaient que quelques minutes. Entendre la voix de l'autre leur faisait du bien. Blaise lui disait à chaque fois qu'il l'aimait, même si elle était loin, même si elle n'était pas un canon. Il lui chuchotait des mots d'amour au téléphone, et comme une enfant, Luna se recroquevillait dans son canapé, le combiné collé à l'oreille, les yeux clos, s'abreuvant de ces mots qui lui réchauffaient le cœur, qui lui donnaient la sensation d'être importante, vivante. C'était comme quand Harry l'appelait, qu'il lui disait des mots doux, la câlinant de loin avec sa voix et ses paroles rassurantes.

Elle avait craint de les perdre à cause de la distance, mais ils l'aimaient tous les deux.

La jeune fille avait vraiment songé à déménager, mais encore fallait-il trouver une école de journaliste et une maison d'édition qui accepterait de la prendre. Alors elle avait laissé traîner les démarches, peu courageuse, devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

A présent, allongée sur son lit et les yeux levés vers le plafond, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas être allée à Paris.

Les yeux clos, elle imagina la petite maison d'Isaline. Luna la vit effondrée dans son canapé, les doigts crispés autour du téléphone, attendant des nouvelles qui ne venaient jamais. La tête pleine, le cœur souffrant de désespoir, elle devait pleurer dans son canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même comme une enfant, pensant sans cesse à cet enfant qu'elle avait arrachée à une vie miséreuse et qu'elle avait aimé comme son fils. Luna imaginait sa souffrance, se dépression, ses recherches continuelles, cette haine qui empestait de chaque pore de sa peau… Elle voyait cette femme si fière réduite à un être misérable, bouffée par l'inquiétude, ses yeux clairs soulignés de cernes.

De tête, Luna redessina le plan de la maison, les pièces qui constituait ce petit univers hors du monde. Elle revit la boutique aux murs recouverts de motifs de tatouage. La jeune fille pensa à Nymph' qui devait travailler, encore et encore, s'abrutir de travail. La boutique ne tournait plus que grâce à elle, au ralenti, lui offrant une échappatoire. Luna l'imaginait passer ses journées courbée sur ses patients, puis rentrer chez elle le soir, après avoir fermé la boutique. Elle imaginait ses doutes, ses angoisses, toutes ces idées noires qui remontaient alors à la surface. Luna la voyait se réfugier dans les bras de son mari qui la serrait fort contre son cœur, et leur petit Teddy, qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie en leur demandant où était Tonton Harry.

Et Draco… Draco qui l'avait appelé, un soir, complètement perdu. Draco, dont l'univers semblait s'être écroulé. Son univers, c'était Harry. Harry, sa chambre mal rangée, cette petite maison où il se sentait chez lui. Au téléphone, il avait pleuré. Il avait pleuré pour elle, qui gardait les yeux secs, malgré ce qu'elle ressentait. Il lui avait dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas pu le protéger… et Luna lui disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que Harry avait joué avec le feu et qu'il s'était brulé les ailes. Au téléphone, à des kilomètres de distance, Luna tenta de rassurer cet homme qui faisait partie intégrante de la vie de son meilleur ami, complètement déboussolé, terrifié. Il était ce qu'elle n'était pas. Il éprouvait ce qu'elle repoussait sans cesse, faisant le vide dans sa tête, chassant tout sentiment négatif de son cœur. Draco pleurait pour elle, angoissait pour elle, sombrait à petit feu pour elle… car si elle se laissait aller, nul doute qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se relever.

Blaise devait être malheureux, aussi. Il l'appelait tous les soirs, lui racontant l'état de Draco qui détériorait de jour en jour, rongé qu'il était par l'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas réussi à voir Isaline mais Théo lui avait dit que son état était catastrophique. Le blond mangeait peu, parcourant Paris ou restant prostré dans sa chambre, éreinté. Il ne passait pas son temps à pleurnicher, lui disait-il, mais il était pris par les remords et la peur, et l'amour aussi qu'il éprouvait pour Harry. Et ses doutes. Et ses putains de doutes…

Il y avait Théo, aussi. Théo qui l'appelait régulièrement pour lui parler de l'avancée des choses. Luna l'aimait bien, car c'était quelqu'un de sérieux, de posé, qui ne s'encombrait pas de beaux discours. Il lui disait clairement les choses, sans essayer de la rassurer : ils n'avaient aucune piste, pourquoi lui mentir ? Lui donner de faux espoirs ? Parce qu'elle était loin ? Qu'elle reste à sa place. De toute façon, elle ne servait à rien, ici, à Paris. Personne ne servait à rien. Ces mots durs révélaient la frustration du jeune homme qui se sentait terriblement inutile, mais aussi le fait que personne n'était capable de localiser Harry, malgré les moyeux mis en œuvre. Ils ne servaient à rien. Leur ami était en danger et ils étaient bons à rien…

On lui avait dit que Cho allait très mal, aussi. Elle ne quittait plus son appartement, ni même sa chambre, sauf quand elle devait manger, se laver, aller aux toilettes. Sinon elle restait calfeutrée dans cette petite pièce tapissée de rose, créant l'inquiétude chez ses parents, chez ses amis et chez Olivier qui ne savait plus comment la rassurer. Il avait fait changer la serrure, il lui avait fait jurer de ne plus faire entrer personne ici… Murée dans son silence, la chinoise passait des heures sur son ordinateur, attendant que le temps passe, fuyant le monde extérieur, les coups de téléphone, MSN et les différents forums où elle allait habituellement. Quant à son colocataire, sa vie était partagée entre le foot et ses recherches. Il était aidé par Marcus qui faisait jouer ses relations pour essayer de trouver Cédric. En vain.

Luna ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait les mains croisées sur son ventre, ses cheveux blonds auréolant sa tête comme un soleil. Elle pensa à Ron, qui s'était fait frappé. Lui aussi portait le remords sur son dos, comme Cho, des remords qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être mais qui lui pourrissaient l'existence. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il allait mieux mais qu'il s'en voulait toujours autant, bien qu'il commençât peu à peu à accepter le fait qu'il n'aurait de toute façon rien pu faire contre ces hommes bien préparés et bénéficiant d'un effet de surprise. Cependant, il allait mal, et Luna l'avait senti au téléphone. Qui pourrait se sentir bien après une telle agression ? Pas elle. Surtout pas elle…

Et Sirius… Comment devait-il se sentir ? Il l'avait appelée, aussi. Pas longtemps, histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles, et de lui en donner quelques-unes. Il lui avait parlé de l'état lamentable d'Isaline qu'il suivait partout, afin de la surveiller et de prendre soin d'elle, mais elle était ingérable, portée par l'énergie du désespoir, et elle ne vivait plus que pour retrouver Harry. C'était tout juste si elle mangeait. Et c'était tout juste si, lui, mangeait aussi. Il ne vivait plus non plus, toutes ses pensées tournées vers son filleul. Sa voix avait tremblé, à l'autre bout du combiné, et il avait raccroché avant de craquer. Il était au bout du rouleau. Comme tout le monde.

Cela faisait cinq jours que Harry avait disparu, kidnappé par des hommes cagoulés. Quatre jours que son entourage ne vivait plus, les heures passant au ralenti, les jours s'écoulant avec une lenteur sadique. Luna, à des kilomètres de là, ne pouvait assister à tout ça, mais elle le vivait. A travers les coups de téléphone, tous ces sentiments qu'ils lui communiquaient, la terreur de Harry qu'elle ressentait de là où elle était… elle vivait son absence comme eux. Avec la même intensité, plus forte encore à cause de la distance. Elle était comme amplifiée, comme un écho…

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux. Elle pensa à Harry. Elle le voyait seul, dans une petite chambre, au fond de son lit. Il était allongé, sous les draps, regardant dans le vide, ses lunettes brisées dans un coin de la pièce. Elle pouvait voir sa peau blessée par les coups, sa joue qui avait bleuie. Il était comme une statue, regardant le néant, s'y accrochant pour ne pas tomber…

Et puis des coups, à la porte… Le battant qui grince, qui s'ouvre… Des paupières qui s'abaissent sur des yeux verts, la peur qui s'immisce dans son cœur…

Harry…

**OoO**

Il y avait ceux qui réussissaient leur vie, ceux qui vivaient, et ceux qui échouaient. Certains avaient de la chance, même dans leurs malheurs, d'autres n'en avait aucune, quoi qu'ils fassent. C'en était presque physique, inéluctable. Il y avait la race des vainqueurs, et celle des vaincus. Entre les deux, il y avait celle des gens normaux, qui se contentaient de ce qu'ils avaient, sans aller dans les excès. Et c'était peut-être ces gens-là, les plus heureux.

Cédric avait toujours fait partie de la race des vainqueurs. Quoi qu'il fasse, c'était toujours une réussite. Il était né dans une famille assez riche, avec un père influant et une mère douce et attentionnée. Fils unique, il n'avait souffert de la rivalité et du partage de l'amour de ses parents. Il avait toujours été au centre de tout, et jamais on ne l'avait privé de rien.

C'était presque un cadre idyllique, le genre de vie que tous rêvaient de mener. Il avait des parents aimants qui lui avaient ouvert toutes les portes, le soutenant dans la voie du sport. Ils n'avaient jamais sapé sa liberté, bien qu'ils lui imposèrent quelques règles, presque pour la forme. En somme, le jeune homme avait vécu une jeunesse dorée, sans soucis mis à part la façon dont il dépenserait son argent et comment il allait se divertir en fin de semaine.

Une vie idéale, avec un avenir idéal. Une jeunesse dorée, une vie d'adulte pleine de réussite. Il était né pour ça, il était né comme ça. Il ne pouvait que réussir.

Mais tout avait basculé, du jour au lendemain. Il n'avait fallu qu'une bête blessure au genou pour que son avenir se retourne, et qu'il s'englue dans la masse des vaincus. La vie, qui avait toujours été si tendre avec lui, s'était soudain retournée contre lui et devait bien en rire. De sportif prometteur, il était passé à l'estropié de service. La pitié, la colère, le sarcasme, voilà ce qu'il avait lu dans tous yeux qui l'admiraient ou le haïssaient autrefois. Il était devenu le dindon de la farce. Un pauvre con qui s'était cru meilleur que les autres, qui se croyait aussi fort qu'un dieu, un dieu du stade, puis il s'était écroulé, revenant dans le monde des mortels, pareil à tous les autres.

Mais son genou qui s'était cassé, c'était comme une fiole qu'on aurait brisé. Les morceaux de verre s'étaient plantés dans sa chaire, lui faisant sentir à chaque mouvement la médiocrité de son existence, et la douleur avait été comme un poison qui s'était diffusé dans son corps, réveillant en lui des pulsions encore inconnues et des sentiments qu'il avait toujours nié.

Il était pédé. Quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on regarde, il était pédé. Et cette simple constatation l'avait fait cauchemarder pendant des mois et des mois. Cédric était sorti avec des filles, des femmes, il avait couché avec des adolescentes, baisé des plus vieilles que lui, tenté des jeux un peu étrange… Il avait aimé des êtres d'un sexe différent du sien, il avait essayé de se prouver, comme autre fois, avec plus de force qu'il était normal. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et quand son regard croisa les yeux verts de Harry Potter, l'évidence le frappa, et son monde, tant chamboulé et sans forme, parut s'ordonner un peu.

Et Cédric savait pertinemment que ça aurait pu être le cas. Harry était un garçon, un tatoueur, mais il aurait pu lui donner cette stabilité qu'il avait perdu le jour où son avenir s'était réduit en morceau, comme son genou. Harry l'aimait, il était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour lui, et malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il l'avait soutenu, compris, et toujours chéri. Il avait été son pilier, son roc. Il avait été son amoureux, son petit ami. Il avait été tout ce qu'il avait tant désiré, tout ce qu'il rejetait par peur et dégoût, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être différent des autres, parce qu'il crevait d'être normal.

Harry. Son Harry. Harry, qui aurait fait de lui un homme différent. Cédric aurait pu arrêter de le frapper, de le faire souffrir. Il aurait pu cesser de retourner la haine qu'il avait envers lui-même contre Harry, cessé de se battre contre son propre être et aimer, accepter ce jeune homme qui pleurait par terre quand il le frappait trop fort, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, dans une position mécanique…

Comme s'il était habitué, comme s'il en avait déjà vu d'autres…

Sa vie était misérable. Il avait tout vu. C'était du moins la sensation qu'il avait. Il avait connu les joies de la richesse et de la vie de famille, le sexe avec les femmes, l'amour de Harry… Il avait connu les paradoxes et les contradictions, ses poings cognant, frappant, blessant, sa bouche hurlant et jurant… Il avait connu la prison. L'attente. Le désespoir. L'abandon…

Il avait vingt-cinq ans. Et Cédric Diggory avait déjà tout vu, tout vécu, dans sa triste existence.

Même l'alcoolisme. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais sombrer là-dedans. Mais il l'avait fait, pourtant. A cet instant précis, il était assis à une petite table à peine essuyée devant un verre d'alcool, le troisième de la soirée, sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête et ses lunettes lui mangeant le visage. Il buvait quasiment tous les soirs. Parfois il rentrait bourré, et les autres lui prenaient la tête, lui disant qu'il les avait foutu dans une merde pas possible, et que pendant qu'ils se faisaient chier à surveiller l'autre con, lui était en train de se souler la gueule.

Il faisait pitié. C'était peut-être un peu pour ça que Harry l'avait aimé, parce qu'il faisait pitié, et parce qu'il en avait assez qu'on le plaigne. Parce qu'il avait vu clair dans son double jeu, cette sorte d'étrange schizophrénie qui avait sévi à chaque moment de sa vie depuis ce fameux accident. Il sortait avec des filles, mais il aimait les hommes. Il détestait son père et sa mère, mais il les embrassait tous les matins. Marcus le dégoutait mais il le gardait près de lui. Il aimait Harry, et la meilleure façon de le lui montrer avait été de le cogner.

Il était malade. Il refusait de se l'avouer, car nier l'évidence, c'était plus facile, et on pouvait faire comme si ça n'existait pas. Et dans un sens, il ne voulait pas qu'on le plaigne. Il ne le méritait pas. Il le savait.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il avait enlevé Harry, en pleine rue. Il entendait des messages à la télévision, sur Internet. Aujourd'hui, Isaline avait parlé à la télé. C'était la première fois. Il était entré dans un magasin d'électroménager parce que leur radio avait lâché, et Cédric aimait bien la radio. Alors qu'il regardait les prix des appareils, il avait entendu deux femmes parler de cette femme qui avait parlé à la télévision, demandant au kidnappeur de son neveu de le lui rendre. Elles la critiquaient, disant que, si elle était si accablée que ça, elle ne passerait pas à la télévision, le visage clean et l'air aussi serein.

En entendant ces mots, Cédric s'était rué dans le premier cybercafé qu'il avait trouvé et avait cherché la vidéo sur le site de la chaîne. Il avait enfoncé la prise de ses écouteurs dans l'unité centrale et avait écouté Isaline parler, tout en la regardant.

Elle était pâle. Atrocement pâle. Ses yeux regardaient droit devant elle et les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient presque mécaniques, comme un message répété à l'infini. Elle n'avait pas parlé longtemps. Mais Cédric en fut bouleversé. Sa voix avait pénétré son âme, cette voix qui entourait Harry, toujours, et ses yeux clairs, qui semblaient le regarder lui, comme si elle pouvait le voir à travers cet écran, avec une sorte de neutralité dans les prunelles.

Personne ne la connaissait. Personne ne pouvait savoir quel genre de femme s'était, à quel point elle souffrait et comment elle avait dû lutter pour se mettre face à cette caméra et énoncer son message, comme un appel au secours.

Elle avait espéré l'atteindre. Elle avait réussi.

Comme toujours.

Et là, à cette table, il entendait encore sa voix lui demander de lui rendre Harry. Comme autrefois, des années auparavant, quand elle lui avait laissé maints messages sur sa boite vocale, le suppliant de ramener Harry, des larmes plein la bouche, hoquetant contre le combiné. Il avait été tenté de le faire, à l'époque. Juste pour qu'elle arrête d'inonder sa boite vocale, pour que ce sentiment de remords qui lui bousillait le cœur cesse de lui faire du mal.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il voulait Harry. Isaline ne l'aurait pas. Elle le détestait, elle l'avait toujours détesté. Jamais elle ne l'avait aimé. Il savait pourquoi, maintenant. Il s'en doutait un peu, mais elle lui avait dit, dehors, avant qu'il n'ait son rendez-vous avec Harry. Et ces mots lui avaient fait un mal de chien. Et aujourd'hui encore, ils lui faisaient mal.

Car la vérité, c'est qu'il aurait pu faire partie de cette famille. Isaline aurait pu être un substitut de sa mère, Sirius de son père, et Nymph' aurait été la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il aurait pu être heureux, intégrer cette famille dont il aurait été un membre à part entière, comme Malfoy. Mais Cédric Diggory ne s'aimait pas, il ne se jugeait pas digne de cela, il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à tout pour Harry. Il n'était pas prêt à accrocher une pancarte autour de son cou avec écrit dessus « Homosexuel ». Il vivait dans une sorte de flou, un monde un peu bancal, où il passait son temps à mentir aux autres. Et il s'était menti à lui-même.

Et il avait fait du mal.

Et il faisait encore du mal.

Alors qu'il était train de boire dans ce bar miteux, Harry devait être dans son lit, tout là-haut. Sans doute ne dormait-il pas. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Cédric lui donnait des somnifères, mais il ne pouvait pas le forcer à les prendre. Il ne pouvait plus le forcer à rien….

L'homme ferma les yeux. Bon Dieu que Harry était beau. Il avait grandi, mûri. Il avait gagné ce charme qu'on les jeunes hommes qui ont dépassés la vingtaine, plus tout à fait des gamins, mais encore un peu jeunes dans leur tête. Il avait gagné du muscle. Il avait entendu dire que son petit ami aimait bien ça, un peu de muscle… Et il avait un nouveau tatouage, sur le cœur. Ses ailes étaient magnifiques, Cédric avaient longtemps fantasmé sur elles, en prison, tant elles lui allaient bien. Et ce petit papillon bleu sur son cœur… Il avait un petit quelque chose, un peu mystérieux, qui agitait son cœur comme jamais.

Harry était beau. Désirable. Et il l'aimait, comme un dingue.

Il pensait que les choses changeraient. Il savait que c'était une connerie, mais il avait essayé. Il ne voulait pas le frapper. Non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer non plus, ni le faire crier. Mais il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Harry lui résistait, comme toujours, alors il sévissait.

Comme toujours.

Cédric serra les dents, ses doigts crispés sur son verre.

Il se souvint soudainement de ce que lui avait dit Isaline, il n'y avait pas si longtemps : Harry avait avancé, et Cédric faisait du sur-place. Et c'était le cas encore aujourd'hui. C'était le cas encore ce soir. Alors Cédric, comme quelques années auparavant, l'avait enlevé en pensant bêtement qu'il cèderait, parce qu'il était fou et amoureux, Harry lui avait craché ces quatre années d'absence au visage.

« Tu peux me violer, prendre mon corps, si tu veux ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi ! Mais mon cœur appartient à Draco, et ça, tu ne pourras jamais me le prendre, connard ! »

Harry avait avancé, lui. Il avait évolué. Il était tombé amoureux. Il avait couché avec un homme. Le fait que Harry se soit donné à Draco avait été comme une grande baffe dans sa tête. Il avait haï ce blondinet, mais d'une force… Il avait eu tout ce que, lui, n'avait jamais eu. Il avait eu Isaline, sa famille, il avait eu Harry, son cœur, son corps… Il avait tout eu. Alors qu'ils étaient pareils, ils venaient du même milieu… Et c'était un Malfoy, en plus…

Il l'avait haï… Et il s'était haï…

Mais c'était fini, tout ça.

Demain, ce serait fini.

Cédric se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait mal au crâne, mal au cœur.

Il était malade. Il fallait l'aider.

Mais il ne voulait pas être aidé…

Il ne voulait plus…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Salut les jeunes !

**Lys :** Hello \o/ Et oui nous sommes vivantes ! :D

Même si on a mis du temps à venir, nous sommes là !

**Lys :** Booooon elle a mis un peu de temps à écrire parce qu'elle aime pas ce qu'elle fait, mais ça c'est pas une nouveauté, et on a mis du temps à poster aussi parce qu'on arrive pas à remettre la main sur son testament…

Mais ça va, je l'ai retrouvé :3 bon maintenant faut que je fasse les donations, tout le monde veut les droits de Papillon, c'est compliqué de répartir équitablement…

**Lys :** T'es prêt à mourir ? A subir les pétitions, les menaces de mort, et tout le reste ?

… J'ai droit à un peu de rab' ?

**Lys :** Nan.

… Bon bah allons-y T.T Ma fin est proche…

**Lys :** Au passage, je signal que c'était prévu DEPUIS LE DEBUT donc non ce n'est pas la dernière lubie de l'auteur, c'était prémédité…

Ce qui agrave mon crime, non ?

**Lys :** En effet. Et ne te cache pas sous ton lit, ça ne changera rien.

T.T

**Lys :** Nous espérons quand même que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :)

Oué, j'espère XD. Au fait, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne. J'ai voulu vous envoyer à tous un extrait du chapitre en avant maiiiiis refusait que je réponde aux reviews (404 error, une merde dans le genre), donc j'ai dû envoyer des mp et j'avais pas accès aux mp de tout le monde :s (j'ai noté vos pseudo, la prochaine fois quand le problème se sera arrangé, je me rattraperai, promis ! Mon net rame ce soir donc j'ai du mal à aller sur ma boite mail pour vérifier à quels petits gens j'ai pas pu répondre…) donc pour celles-ci, je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas avoir pu ni vous répondre, ni vous envoyez l'extrait…

**Lys :** Sur ces mots…

Nous allons maintenant parler du fanzine !

* * *

**Sectumsempra, mon amour ?**

Comme vous le savez peut-être (j'ai fait de la pub dans les mp que j'ai envoyés), je suis en train de fonder un fanzine yaoi HPDM avec quelques copines.

Un fanzine est un magazine produit par les fans, comportant par exemple des illustrations ou autres. Notre fanzine sera composé d'OS illustrés ainsi que de quelques rubriques (par exemple des rubriques à propos des acteurs que nous avons rencontrés) et nous le complèterons de goodies, comme des cartes, posters, marques-pages, et autres !

Je vous invite donc à venir nous rejoindre sur notre page facebook ou sur notre forum, pour nous aider à créer notre fanzine ! (cf ma page de profil) Toute aide est la bienvenue, quelle qu'elle soit ! Un site est en cours de création, je vous tiendrai au courant ). Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

Je vous informe également que, pour les intéressés, je vends des tome de ma fic _Existence_ dont le bénéfice reviendra à l'association (et n'ira donc pas dans mes petites poches).

Bon…

Ceci étant dit…

Je fais maintenant ma petite annonce perso ! Dans notre fanzine, je vais écrire un **OS INEDIT** portant sur le couple **Théo/Seamus**. En effet, dans cette fic, vous savez que ces deux-là vont finir ensemble, mais leur mise en couple ne sera qu'évoquée (et oui XD). Je vais donc écrire un OS qui traitera de leur mise en couple et qui ne sera publiée que dans notre fanzine :).

Donc, pour les intéressés…

Voilà voilà !

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 33

Elle avait une vingtaine d'années quand son père était mort. La vie déjà peu clémente envers lui l'avait peu à peu détruit, lui passant douloureusement sur le corps, comme s'il était responsable de tous les maux du monde. Pourtant, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de mal. Son seul tord avait été de faire l'amour à sa petite amie sans se protéger.

Isaline Anderson était une erreur à elle toute seule. De prime abord, on l'avait toujours jugée sévèrement, sans grande tolérance. Fille de tatoueur, elle arborait un look peu attrayant, voire même vulgaire à une époque de sa vie, et elle ne portait pas de grands soins à son apparence, que ce soit son visage trop maquillé ou ses vêtements peu soignés. Elle s'était teint les cheveux assez jeune, avait porté des lentilles de couleur à un moment donné, se battait même dans la rue.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui avait attiré Sirius. Il se moquait d'elle, plus jeune, ils se disputaient et se battaient même parfois, hors de l'enceinte de l'école. Il ne l'aimait pas, dans le sens où elle n'était qu'une sale gamine des rues, rien à voir avec lui, si intelligent et plein d'avenir. Ce qui les avait sans doute rapprochés, c'était le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux battus par leur mère. Isaline l'avait compris, en voyant quelques traces de coups, pareils aux siens, et aussi au comportement de son camarade de classe. Cette attitude à la fois renfermée et rebelle, cette souffrance dans ces yeux… C'était comme reconnaître un alcoolique. Ces choses-là se sentaient.

Sirius avait compris que cette fille un peu bizarre qui s'habillait mal avec des vêtements sans marque était mal dans sa peau. Qu'elle souffrait, parce qu'elle était une erreur de la nature. Jamais elle n'aurait dû naître, son existence était une abomination. Elle avait condamné sa mère à se marier avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait plus depuis bien longtemps, un tatoueur pas très beau qui passait ses journées à percer la peau de ses clients pour y glisser de l'encre dessous. Isaline était la preuve vivante de sa déchéance, de sa vie ratée.

Et ça, elle l'avait compris très vite.

Et en quelque sorte, Sirius était un peu comme elle. Lui aussi était une erreur. Il aimait les garçons, et ce n'était pas normal. Il n'aurait jamais dû exister. Il faisait honte à sa mère.

Longtemps, il avait la sensation d'être moins fort qu'Isaline. Elle avait tant lutté contre sa mère qui la frappait, elle l'avait jetée dehors, elle avait tout abandonné pour reprendre la boutique de son père, elle l'avait soigné, protégé… C'était une femme forte, le genre de personne qui ne se faisait plus…

Mais par moment, Sirius se rappelait qu'elle n'était pas si forte que ça. Isaline n'était pas une femme forte. Du moins, ne l'avait-elle pas toujours été. Car sa déchéance, son aspect physique, ses idées noires, toutes ces pensées moroses qui avaient baigné son enfance et son adolescence, tout ceci avait fait d'elle une jeune femme sans avenir et sans convictions. Certes, elle avait jeté sa mère dehors, après le divorce, mais c'était à la fois par haine, et aussi par peur. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on lui fasse du mal. Ni à elle, ni à son père. Surtout pas à son père, dont elle s'était tant occupée.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire, et parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'avenir. Elle semblait avoir toujours confiance en elle, mais c'était pour cacher le fait que c'était une enfant pommée qui aurait voulu qu'on s'occupe un peu d'elle. Juste d'elle. Mais personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Elle s'occupait des autres. Et non pas le contraire. Cela aurait été bouleverser un ordre. Son père était aimant mais pas assez attentif. Sa mère ne l'aimait pas. Ses amis ne voyaient rien. Sirius avait besoin de son soutien.

Et quand sa mère partit, Isaline s'occupa de son père, parce qu'elle devait le faire. Par amour, parce qu'elle voulait le sauver, parce qu'il comptait beaucoup pour elle. Mais aussi parce qu'elle avait peur du monde. Jamais elle ne l'avoua à personne. Mais elle avait peur du monde. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'échouer. Alors elle laissa tout tomber pour son père et se consacra à son métier. Elle devint tatoueuse. C'était comme si son statut de mauvaise fille, de rebelle se concrétisait. Mais tant pis. Elle avait grandi dans cette boutique, son père avait besoin d'elle.

Et puis il était mort.

Et puis elle s'était retrouvée seule, comme une conne.

Sirius n'était plus là, James et Lily étaient morts. Remus passa un peu de temps avec elle, mais finit par rentrer à Paris.

Isaline passa quelques années dans une sorte de flottement. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Les regrets la prirent à la gorge. Devait-elle reprendre ses études ? Tout plaquer à nouveau, maintenant que son père était mort et que continuer à gérer la boutique ne rimait à rien ? Elle en était capable. Elle aurait pu le faire. Mais la peur du regard, le mot « tatoueuse » dans son _Curriculum Vitae_, le fait qu'une situation ou une autre importait peu l'emporta sur sa motivation. Les idées noires l'avaient à nouveau assaillie. Elle déprima. Sérieusement. Elle refusa de prendre des médicaments, refusa de se confier à une psychologue. Isaline pensa à sa mère, qui vint la voir à maintes reprises, histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou. Elle voulut de l'argent, aussi. Par maintes façons, elle entretint la dépression de sa fille, cherchant à la rendre faible et à gratter un peu d'argent.

Sa mère n'obtint jamais rien. Isaline était trop mal pour penser à lui accorder quoique ce soit. Sa mère avait été le cauchemar de son enfance, elle avait créé ces idées noires en elle, et à jamais elle serait la responsable de son propre malheur.

Harry avait été un rayon de soleil dans son monde gris où il pleuvait beaucoup. Jamais elle n'avait essayé de prendre contact avec cet enfant, qui était la preuve vivant du décès de ses parents. Elle pensait qu'il serait plus heureux dans une famille qui comportait déjà un enfant, qu'il ne gagnerait rien à rester en contact avec une femme triste et renfermée comme elle, qui souriait aux clients et se morfondait devant son piano quand elle allait trop mal.

Les coups.

Les marques sur son corps.

Tout le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnu puis attrapé dans la rue s'était évanoui. Son sang s'était glacé. Elle avait revu sa mère, sa mère qui levait le bras en l'air, comme pour frapper plus fort encore, son visage crispé et déformé par la fureur… Elle avait ressenti sur son bras ses doigts tels des serres qui la traînaient dans un placard ou dans la cave noire. Elle entendait à nouveau les cris, ses propres cris, et ceux de sa mère.

Isaline avait tout fait pour le récupérer. Dégoutée envers elle-même, qui n'avait jamais essayé de le revoir, ce bébé qu'elle avait tenu autrefois dans ses bras, elle avait tout fait pour récupérer cet enfant qui pleura au poste de police, terrorisé, réclamant la tatoueuse.

Elle le protégea, ce petit garçon maigre, au teint maladif, qui ne parlait pas très bien. Elle lui pardonna tout, absolument tout. Elle lui pardonna ses mauvaises notes, ses petits écarts de conduite. Elle le prit dans ses bras, elle qui avait si faim de contacts physiques. Elle voulait effacer toutes les idées sombres que sa famille lui avait rentré dans le crâne, elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne comme elle, dépressif, malheureux, à sourire devant et à pleurer derrière. Elle le voulait heureux, épanoui. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand il devint tatoueur à son tour. Ce qu'elle ne lui dit jamais, c'est qu'elle fut terrorisée à l'idée qu'il fasse cela par dépit, comme elle, et qu'il regrette, comme elle, par honte, pas gêne.

Pourquoi s'était-elle battue pour avoir Nymph' chez elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle tant lutté, alors que les Malfoy étaient venus la menacer, agissant pour le compte des Black, l'humiliant, la menant au bord du gouffre ? Sa boutique avait été brulée, cette boutique où son père avait passé sa vie. Cela lui avait tellement fait mal, elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir les flammes dévorer les murs de ce qui fut son enfance. Elle ne versa pas une larme, ce soir-là, pour faire bonne figure. Elle savait que Harry aurait été encore plus malheureux et que Nymph' s'en serait voulu encore davantage. Alors Isaline était restée droite, regardant ce qui fut sa vie d'avant brûler dans ce grand incendie.

Elle s'était battue pour avoir Nymphadora, parce que cette enfant avait été abandonnée elle-même, et elle avait mal tourné. Isaline aurait pu virer comme ça, si elle s'était retrouvée seule, sans personne pour lui offrir une raison de vivre. Elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à vivre dans la rue à vendre son corps, mais elle aurait peut-être connu la même déchéance. Et elle avait pensé, à ce moment-là, qu'elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Elle qui avait été si malheureuse dans son enfance et quand son père était décédé, elle aurait voulu qu'on vienne l'aider, qu'on lui tende la main. Qu'on lui dise que ça allait passer, que ça ne servait à rien de pleurer, qu'elle allait s'en tirer. Elle aurait voulu qu'on balaye ses idées morbides et qu'on lui dise que la vie lui ouvrait ses bras.

Personne n'était venu l'aider, quand elle en avait eu besoin. Quand sa mère la frappait et l'enfermait dans un placard, quand elle humiliait son père et lui disait qu'il avait gâché sa vie. Alors Isaline Anderson s'était construite seule, avait grandi seule. Et quand elle trouva Nymph', dans cet état catastrophique, elle n'avait pu la laisser là. Elle l'avait récupérée, lui avait crié dessus. L'avait frappée parfois, aussi. Parce que Nymph' avait besoin d'un mur contre lequel se battre, pour surmonter sa douleur.

Personne ne le savait, mais elle avait failli céder. Peut-être Regulus l'avait-il lu, sur son visage, alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans ce petit appartement avec Sirius, Harry et Nymph'. Elle avait failli céder. Parce que la boutique avait brûlé, parce qu'elle n'avait plus la force de lutter, parce qu'elle se disait que, peut-être, elle aurait dû rendre la jeune fille à sa famille. Elle y serait sans doute plus heureuse, bien plus qu'avec Isaline. Ayant obtenu la garde de Harry, se promettant de lui donner le meilleur, elle s'était dit pouvoir faire la même chose avec Nymph'. Mais c'était une adolescente, presque une adulte. Que pouvait-elle lui donner ? Une éducation ? Non, c'était trop tard. Nymph' ne voulait plus aller à l'école, en plus. Lui donner du travail ? Celui d'une tatoueuse ? Allons bon.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui apporter, finalement, à cette jeune fille ? Pouvait-elle rivaliser avec ce que sa tante lui offrirait ?

Non. Et si Regulus et Sirius n'avaient pas arrangé la situation, Isaline aurait cédé. Car elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien. Juste une tatoueuse qui avait envie d'aimer, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter d'être aimée. Juste une femme qui avait manqué d'affection maternelle et qui s'était construite seule, sans rien demander à personne.

Parce que, comme Harry dans son placard, elle n'osait pas en sortir et demander de l'aide.

Et puis… elle avait quitté Londres. Tout plaqué pour Harry, pour qu'il se remette. Tout abandonné, son nouveau chez-elle, ses amis, ses clients… Cette vie qu'elle s'était constituée dans le quartier, dans la ville de Londres… Pour Harry. Pour qu'il se sente mieux, pour qu'il n'ait plus envie de mourir. Qu'il n'ait plus jamais envie de mourir, de disparaître dans le mur et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Parce qu'elle savait ce que c'était, cette envie de ne plus exister, de se cacher dans un coin et de prier pour que personne ne la retrouve. Isaline connaissait trop bien cette sensation, tant elle l'avait expérimentée. Quand elle était une adolescente instable enfermée dans sa chambre. Quand James et Lily avaient disparu. Quand son père était décédé. Quand Harry avait été enlevé. Quand Sirius avait tenté de se suicider…

Et pendant ces moments-là, elle pensait à sa mère. Sa mère qui criait, le bras levé, qui pleurait parfois.

Et elle se sentait coupable.

Comme Harry s'était senti coupable, quand il gardé pour lui le harcèlement de son professeur, quand il était devenu tatoueur, quand il avait caché les coups que Cédric lui avait donné.

Dans ces moments-là, Isaline pensait à sa mère, qu'elle ne voyait plus, qui n'était pour elle qu'un visage empli de désespoir et de fureur. Et sa main, sa grande main ornée d'une alliance… Ces mots qu'elle lui disait, qu'elle lui crachait à la figure…

Comme Harry, enfermé dans ce placard à balais, et à présent dans une chambre, roulé en boule au fond de son lit.

Ils étaient pareils, tous les deux. Deux enfants battus.

Mais elle, elle était pire.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas née dans l'amour, mais par erreur. Une erreur mal acceptée, mal interprétée. Une erreur qui ne devint jamais une source de bonheur, sauf pour son père, mais il était tellement pris par son travail, par les remords d'avoir gâché la vie de sa femme, qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à sa fille. Il ne la vit pas souffrir. Il ne la vit pas se faire frapper.

Il n'entendait que son silence.

Elle n'était qu'une erreur.

Dans le fond, elle n'était pas faite pour vivre.

**OoO**

La sensation d'être inutile n'avait jamais été aussi forte depuis le début des recherches. Six jours que Harry avait disparu. Soit presque une semaine. Le lendemain, cela faisait une semaine. Pour lui, cela ferait une éternité.

Tous les soirs, Théo rentrait épuisé à l'appartement. Il n'y restait jamais longtemps, la journée, car il était dévoré par la sensation d'être inutile, tournant en rond entre ces murs comme un lion en cage. Alors il sortait, allait chez les uns et chez les autres. Avant tout, il fallait bouger, et ne pas rester seul. Ne jamais rester seul…

Avec cette vision des choses, on pouvait dire que Seamus ne représentait pas le réconfort que Théo recherchait, mais c'était faux. Seamus passait la journée chez eux, sillonnant le net, faisant passer des annonces, au cas-où quelqu'un verrait Harry, Cédric, ou les autres types que Marcus avaient vu dans l'appartement. Dans un sens, c'était le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué, de façon implicite. C'était sans doute aussi pourquoi Théo ne restait jamais avec lui : l'irlandais quittait peu l'appartement, et le fait que personne n'ait jamais vu ceux qu'ils recherchaient rendait le tout encore plus déprimant.

Et dans un sens, même s'il se sentait horriblement seul, Seamus préférait le savoir dehors. Le voir remuer dans tout l'appartement ne lui plaisait pas et cela soulignait le fait que, lui, ne faisait pas de grands déplacements. Non pas par fainéantise, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus.

Que pouvait-il faire de plus par rapport à Isaline, Sirius, Théo et tous les autres ? Pas grand-chose. Et pourtant, Dieu savait comme il était angoissé et à quel point il pensait à Harry, mais aussi à Draco, qui se rongeaient les sangs. Mais il pensait plus encore à Harry, dont il ne savait rien.

Harry, qui l'avait aidé à s'intégrer à son groupe d'amis, même si Seamus avait été autrefois le petit ami de Draco, même s'il avait essayé de le briser son couple à une époque. Harry, si fondamentalement gentil, qui n'avait jamais été cruel vis-à-vis de lui.

Harry…

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien chez Seamus et Théo, nous… »

Sursautant, Seamus fut arraché à ses tristes pensées par sa voix un peu grésillante qui sortait du répondeur. Il n'avait même pas entendu le téléphone sonner. Il se leva et se précipita pour prendre le combiné.

« Allô ?

- Seamus, c'est moi.

- Théo ? Tu vas bien ?

- Moi, ouais, mais pas la bagnole. Je risque de rentrer tard ce…

- Comment ça, la bagnole ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Un accident ?

- Ouais, un connard m'est rentré dedans.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais, ça va. Quelques égratignures, pas grand-chose. T'inquiète pas. »

Plus tard, Théo lui dirait qu'il s'était fait chassé pendant au moins dix minutes sur l'autoroute, Draco à sa droite, qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter ces voitures, et qu'au final, l'une d'elle l'avait percuté et il s'était retrouvé à faire des tonneaux sur l'autoroute. Tout n'était que hurlements, frein écrasé, crissement de pneus. Il ne lui dirait pas non plus que la voiture avait finit contre une barrière de l'autoroute, qu'ils en étaient sortis tous les deux précipitamment, et qu'une autre voiture, plus balèze, était venue les défoncer à nouveau.

« Tu étais tout seul ?

- Non, avec Draco. Enfin, je conduisais sa bagnole, pas la mienne, j'avais plus d'essence. Mais il va bien aussi. Il est encore sous le choc.

- Pas toi ?

- Si. Mais… ça va. »

Non, pour le moment, il ne lui dirait pas que Draco se sentait responsable, qu'il pensait que c'était de sa faute s'ils s'étaient fait percuter par ces véhicules. Il ne lui dirait pas qu'Isaline avait débarqué à l'hôpital, où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, Théo avec le bras en écharpe et Draco avec quelques égratignures, et qu'elle les avait serrés fort dans ses bras l'un après l'autre, cédant aux larmes, terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir failli les perdre.

« Rentre vite, Théo.

- Je vais essayer. »

Seamus raccrocha puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il attendit le retour de Théo, la boule au ventre. Il avait dit avoir le bras en écharpe, mais était-ce grave ? Il espérait que non. Il pensa aussi à Draco, sous le choc. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça, tiens… Puis son angoisse revint, si douloureuse qu'il fut plié en deux. Il pensait à Théo, encore et encore, se demandant comment il allait, dans quel état il était… Il eut même envie de pleurer.

Il fallut son retour, quelques heures plus tard, pour que ses angoisses s'apaisent un peu. Le voir vivant et entier devant lui, lui procura une sensation de bien-être et de soulagement indescriptible. Seamus s'avança vers lui et hésita à le prendre dans ses bras, à cause de son bras en écharpe, et parce que sa réaction aurait été trop excessive. Pourtant, il s'était fait un sang d'encre, et sa seule envie était de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre son cœur.

Quelque chose qu'il rêvait de faire depuis des jours, plus encore ce soir-là.

Alors qu'il allait articuler un « bonsoir » un peu bancal, Théo tendit son bras valide vers lui, le visage las. Alors l'irlandais ne réfléchit plus et se blottit contre lui, ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sentait le bras de Théo dans son dos, et son souffle dans son cou, son colocataire ayant posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler. Juste à se serrer dans leur bras, essayant d'évacuer leurs angoisses, causées par le choc de la voiture, et par la peur de perdre l'autre.

**OoO**

Millicent était allée à la faculté, ce jour-là. Elle avait emmené Hermione avec elle. Des copines leur avait proposé de passer la journée ensemble, leur rendez-vous étant fixé à la faculté de droit où elles étudiaient le reste de l'année.

Au début, Millicent n'avait pas voulu y aller. Elle se sentait comme traitresse, d'aller passer une après-midi avec des copines, alors que toutes ses pensées devaient être tournées vers Harry. Hermione avait ressenti exactement la même chose, et pourtant, elles avaient décidé d'y aller. De toute façon, elles ne servaient à rien. Autant s'aérer un peu, cela ne leur ferait pas de mal, elles auraient peut-être les idées plus claires pour la suite.

Tout au long du chemin menant à la faculté, Millicent avait pensé à Harry. Il ne sortait plus de son esprit, ni lui, ni Draco qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois depuis la disparition du brun. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état… Et cela lui fit encore plus mal quand elle songea à Harry, à son état sans doute mauvais, à ce que Cédric lui avait peut-être fait…

Harry… Leur histoire à tous avec ce jeune homme avait commencé le jour où elle était entrée avec ses amis dans la petite boutique de tatouage. Il y avait eu Nymph', avec ses cheveux roses, qui entrait par la porte au fond de la pièce, les saluant, puis partant après qu'un hurlement de douleur se soit fait entendre dans l'arrière-boutique. Millicent pouvait encore se remémorer sa crainte, alors que l'homme se plaignait, et que la voix du tatoueur leur parvenait.

Puis Harry entrant dans la pièce. Harry, avec ses vêtements débraillés, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés partant dans tous les sens, ses yeux verts derrière ses lunettes rondes, et son sourire, les tatouages sur ses bras… Harry qui lui avait serré la main, qui lui avait donné confiance et qui l'avait assise sur un siège pour tatouer son bras, la détendant alors qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur sa peau…

Et puis les sorties, ses amis, l'annonce tout de même surprenante de sa mise en couple avec Draco… Leurs disputes, leurs doigts noués, leurs regards… Une vraie relation s'était crée entre eux. Et leur groupe respectif d'amis s'étaient agrandi aussi.

Millicent avait pensé un long moment à Harry dans le métro, Hermione à ses côtés, toute aussi silencieuse. Elles arrivèrent à la faculté, presque avec regret. Elles sortirent de la station de métro, firent quelques pas et regardèrent de loin l'établissement. Puis, elles s'étaient regardées.

Et elles étaient reparties.

**OoO**

Dans le salon de leur maison, il y avait un grand placard en bois massif. Il n'était pas très beau, mais Remus l'avait hérité de ses parents, ainsi que d'une partie de la vaisselle qu'il contenait. L'autre partie était revenue à sa tante. Après le rendez-vous chez le notaire, chargé de mettre en application le testament, la vieille dame était venue voir son neveu et lui avait demandé en se triturant les mains si elle pouvait récupérer la vaisselle que sa sœur avait hérité de leur mère. Le cœur déchiré par le décès de ses parents, Remus les lui avait donné de bon cœur, l'écoutant à peine lui promettre qu'elle les lui rendrait plus tard.

Remus avait vécu quelques temps avec une femme qui n'avait jamais aimé ce placard. Il tranchait avec les autres meubles, n'était pas en harmonie avec eux. Il fallait faire tourner les clés dans les serrures parfois difficile à ouvrir, faire attention à ne rien casser, et encore, c'était un tel fouillis là-dedans… Malgré tout, Remus ne se débarrassa jamais de ce placard. Comme la vaisselle pour sa tante, il était le souvenir de ces parents, un morceau du décor de son enfance.

Puis, il avait rencontré Nymphadora Tonks et en était tombé éperdument amoureux. Il avait quitté son amie, puis ils étaient sortis ensemble, et enfin tous deux avaient emménagé dans cette maison qui devint leur refuge. Ils se marièrent, eurent un fils… Il y eut quelques conflits entre eux, de part leur caractère, leur passé, mais aussi leur différence d'âge. Pourtant, à la grande surprise de Remus, jamais ce placard ne fut un sujet de conflit. La première fois que Nymph' le vit, elle resta toute bête devant à le regarder. Plus tard, quand elle s'installa chez lui, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait amener de Londres quelques meubles dans ce style-là venant de la maison de ses parents. Remus n'avait pu refuser, secrètement retourné, ému par cette timide demande.

Il y avait un trou dans ce placard, causé par l'absence d'une partie de la vaisselle de ses parents. A la place, Nymph' avait entreposé tous les albums de photos qu'elle avait, notamment ceux de ses parents, et d'autres à Isaline qu'elle avait fait refaire pour elle, au fur et à mesure du temps. Souvent, en rentrant de la faculté, Remus trouvait sa femme dans le canapé en train de regarder les photographies, d'elle, de ses parents, ou bien de la famille qu'elle, Isaline, Sirius et Harry avaient constitué pendant quelques années. Parfois, Teddy était assis près d'elle ou sur ses genoux, pointant fièrement du doigt les gens qu'il reconnaissait sur les photos : Tata Isaline quand elle avait quatorze ans, sa maman quand elle en eut dix-huit, tonton Harry quand il rentra en dernière année de primaire. Alors Remus, des fois, s'asseyait près d'eux et regardait les clichés.

Il regardait cet enfant qu'il n'avait jamais vu grandir sur quelques photos éparse, prise de temps en temps, au cas-où. Ce petit garçon maigre avec des lunettes rondes qui regardaient l'objectif avec un léger sourire, un peu forcé des fois.

Harry ne lui en avait jamais voulu de ne s'être jamais inquiété pour lui, tout comme il n'en voulut jamais à Isaline de n'avoir jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il devenait. Remus l'avait craint, pourtant, quand ils étaient tous descendus à Paris. Mais jamais Harry ne lui fit le moindre reproche, comprenant que Remus croyait qu'il était heureux dans sa famille d'accueil, qu'il était bien traité par son oncle et sa tante et qu'il ne pouvait qu'être épanoui dans cette petit famille, avec son cousin du même âge que lui.

Cependant, même s'il ne lui fit jamais de reproche, Harry finit par lui demander, un jour, pourquoi Remus n'avait jamais essayé de le voir, pourquoi il n'était jamais monté à Londres pour le rencontrer, alors qu'il avait été le meilleur ami de son père. Dans un premier temps, le professeur avait essayé d'esquiver la question, aidé par Isaline qui faisait toujours basculer le sujet vers quelque chose de plus joyeux. Bien évidemment, cela avait tendance à agacer Harry qui voulait des réponses. Il avait grandi, il avait dix-huit ans, mais il avait encore faim d'explications, lui qui passait une si mauvaise phase à ce moment-là.

Dans cette même maison, Harry était un jour venu le voir. Isaline et Nymph' travaillaient à la boutique, Remus était en congé. Il avait ouvert au jeune homme et lui avait offert une tasse de thé. Remus s'en rappelait encore, c'était du thé vert. Harry avait mis deux petits sucres dedans. Puis, il avait touillé sa tasse, en silence, assis à la table de la cuisine. Et à nouveau, il avait posé cette question, qui revenait sans cesse dans la tête de Remus, comme une litanie.

Comme une torture.

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé de me rencontrer, Remus ? »

Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir, ou qu'il valait mieux ignorer. Remus était comme ces femmes ou ces hommes trompés qui ferment les yeux en se disant que ce qu'ils ne voient pas ne peut pas exister. On appelle cela aussi le déni. Et quand James et Lily moururent, tous les deux, par un journée ensoleillée, laissant derrière eux leur seul et unique enfant, son monde s'écroula.

Sirius fut enfermé. Cachée dans sa chambre, Isaline pleura pendant des jours et des jours. Et Remus s'effondra, sombrant dans une dépression noire dont il pensait ne jamais sortir. Il avait eu la sensation de tout perdre, comme Isaline. Son monde se brisait en petits morceaux et il ne parvenait pas à en récupérer le moindre fragment.

Paris avait été son refuge, sa fuite. Remus avait fuit tout ce qui lui rappelait son passé, son enfance, son adolescence, sa vie de jeune adulte. Il avait fuit cette étape horrible de sa vie, la perte des êtres chers qui avaient constitué l'essence même de son existence.

Il avait fui Harry. Cet enfant, cette preuve que son passé avait bien existé. La preuve que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas que du vent. Cet enfant qui n'aurait jamais dû vivre. Seul, sans ses parents, dans une famille qui ne le comprendrait jamais, avec un parrain enfermé et accusé d'avoir tué ses deux parents, Isaline qui nierait son existence comme Remus, parce que cela ferait moins mal, parce que le déni était plus facile… Cet enfant qui n'était plus destiné au bonheur, né par accident, séparé de ses parents, qui allait vivre toute sa vie avec un trou dans la poitrine, un vide autour de lui, une différence qu'il porterait à même sa peau…

Assis sur la chaise blanche au cousin jaune et vert, ses mains entourant sa tasse qui refroidissait, Remus avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce jeune homme qui avait failli mourir près de lui tant de fis était la preuve vivante de son bonheur passé, de l'existence de ses amis et de leur vie tous ensemble. Le déni s'était évaporé, il ne pouvait décemment plus exister dans l'esprit de Remus. Tant de fois il avait pensé à ce garçon, sans jamais oser en demander de nouvelles, chercher à le voir, tant il avait craint de le voir, de ne pas savoir quoi faire, de toutes ces idées noires qui l'aurait assailli quand il l'aurait vu. Il n'était pas comme Isaline, il n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle. Il n'aurait pas été capable d'agir comme elle l'avait fait, sans s'effondre en larmes devant ce petit garçon de sept ans battu par sa famille. Jamais Remus n'aurait pu survivre aux remords, de vivre à Londres et de ne pas être allé le voir plus souvent, l'élever en sachant ce qu'il avait vécu avant, et les remords, toujours les remords…

Le déni, c'était plus simple. Ca faisait mal, très mal, parce que dans le fond il se posait quand même des questions et s'en voulait, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir comme cela éternellement… mais cela avait été plus simple.

Et ce jour-là, il avait pleuré, en lui demandant pardon. En lui disant que Harry pouvait le haïr, le mépriser. Ne jamais lui pardonner. C'était de sa faute, aussi, c'était de sa faute…

La chaise de Harry avait raclé sur le sol et le jeune homme s'était levé. Remus avait gardé les yeux clos, il s'en voulait comme jamais. Puis, il avait senti les bras de Harry autour de ses épaules et sa tête dans son cou. Ses larmes avaient à nouveau coulé, des sanglots avaient secoué son corps. C'était pire encore, pire de le sentir tout contre lui, ce bébé qu'il avait tenu autrefois dans ses bras, et qui le serrait à présent dans les siens…

« C'est pas grave, Remus. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je ressens la même chose, maintenant que j'ai quitté Londres… Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je ne veux pas t'en vouloir. C'était il y a longtemps.

- J'ai rien fait…

- C'est pas grave. Remus, arrête de pleurer. S'il te plait. Je te pardonne… »

Sa voix à lui aussi était mouillée. Jamais Harry n'avait voulu le faire pleurer. Il voulait juste des réponses, comprendre, et non pas le voir s'effondrer en larmes. Ils avaient pleuré tous les deux, dans la petite cuisine, jusqu'à ce que Remus se calme et lui fasse face, à ce garçon aux grands yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il lui avait souri, s'était levé et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le serrer fort.

Comme Sirius avant lui, quelques années auparavant.

Serer fort cet enfant qui avait grandi trop vite, qu'on avait malmené parce qu'on ne savait pas l'aimer à sa juste valeur. Lui demander pardon, au creux de l'oreille, mais si cela n'avait plus de réelle importance…

Dans le salon de leur maison, il y avait un grand placard en bois massif. Il n'était pas très beau, mais Remus l'avait hérité de ses parents, ainsi que d'une partie de la vaisselle qu'il contenait. L'autre partie était revenue à sa tante. Il y avait un trou dans ce placard, causé par l'absence d'une partie de la vaisselle de ses parents. A la place, Nymph' avait entreposé tous les albums de photos qu'elle avait, notamment ceux de ses parents, et d'autres à Isaline qu'elle avait fait refaire pour elle, au fur et à mesure du temps.

Et tous les soirs, Remus trouvait sa femme en train de regarder un album de photo, les yeux rouges, son fils tout près d'elle, et lui, il s'installait à côté d'elle, et regardait les clichés, la Millicent était allée à la faculté, ce jour-là. Elle avait emmené Hermione avec elle. Des copines leur avaient proposé de passer la journée ensemble, leur rendez-vous étant fixé à la faculté de droit où elles étudiaient le reste de l'année.

**OoO**

Il était de notoriété publique que Draco ne sortait jamais très longtemps avec ses copains ou copines, et ce pour diverses raisons. Né dans un milieu favorisé et physiquement très attrayant, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, ou quand c'était arrivé, il n'avait jamais été obligé de passer par des chemins détournés ou se traîner aux pieds de sa proie pour l'avoir. De plus, il n'avait généralement pas besoin de faire le premier pas : les autres l'approchaient, puis il faisait sa sélection.

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas de style de mec ou de fille précis. Enfin, il ne prenait que ce qui était bon et beau, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait les bruns, les blondes, les roux. Il sortait avec un peu de tout, du moment que ça lui plaisait, de la sculpturale Astoria au mignon Seamus. Terry Boot avait toujours été étonné par ce manque de logique dans les choix de son camarade de classe, qui en plus d'être bisexuel, ne semblait posséder aucun véritable critère pour choisir ses amants et maîtresses.

Il avait également une façon de choisir ses amis bien à lui. Nombre de personnes auraient voulu faire parti de son cercle d'amis. Terry en avait fait partie, et à une époque, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir l'adresse mail et de compter parmi ses amis Facebook. Mais Draco avait fini par le rayer de sa vie, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, ne supportant pas son comportement.

Enfin, cela avait commencé au moment où il s'était mis à draguer Harry.

Harry était l'exception à la règle. Il était beau, certes. Il faisait partie du peuple, comme d'autres ex du blond, c'était vrai aussi. Mais même s'il paraissait banal, un garçon parmi tous les autres, ce tatoueur avait un petit quelque chose qui avait fait la différence. Terry ne savait pas quoi. Il ne l'avait jamais su, et dans un sens, il ne l'avait jamais compris. Mais le fait était que Draco n'avait plus jamais été le même après sa rencontre avec le jeune homme, et encore moins après sa mise en couple.

Terry avait entendu dire que Harry ne l'empêchait jamais d'aller aux fêtes auxquelles il était invité et qu'il n'était pas du genre à exiger des démonstrations d'amour en veux-tu, en voilà. Non, en réalité, il semblait être plutôt le genre d'homme assez discret sur sa sexualité et ses amours. Et pourtant, Draco changea, du tout au tout. Il cessa de venir aux soirées branchées auxquelles il était pourtant abonné, et quand il venait, c'était quasiment toujours en compagnie de Harry, qu'il tenait par la main, le bras, embrassait et câlinait, ou alors il restait dans son coin, sans jamais danser. Il fit également un tri parmi ses « amis », s'éloignant peu à peu des êtres qu'il jugeait superficiels. Il cessa de se montrer hypocrite avec tout le monde, supportant en silence les conneries des uns et des autres, leurs discours stupides et leurs idées de petits bourgeois.

Draco devint un jeune homme qui ouvrit soudain les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait et qui refusa petit à petit d'y demeurer. Harry lui apporta cette stabilité que chaque personne cherche dans une relation sérieuse : plus besoin de courir les soirées, de dépenser des sommes folles dans les magasins, d'aller en boite de nuit se bourrer la gueule pour passer un bon moment, de baiser toute la nuit pour éprouver du plaisir. En somme, Draco finit par adopter une vie un peu plus simple, en accord avec ce qu'était Harry : un garçon banal, sans histoire, qui n'était pas impressionné par Draco ni par son argent, qui ne cherchait pas le profit mais une histoire sérieuse. Sinon rien.

Terry ne comprit jamais leur relation, le fait que Draco s'éloigne de plus en plus de la haute société, qu'il s'oublie, en quelque sorte. Le jeune homme détestait Harry, parce qu'il l'avait humilié, et parce que de toute façon, il ne lui revenait pas. Mais aussi parce que c'était en quelque sorte à cause de lui que Draco l'avait rayé de son existence et que le blond quittait petit à petit son univers. Terry n'était pas le seul à penser cela. On regrettait le blond, on aurait voulu qu'il revienne vers eux. Qu'il continue cette vie un peu insouciante, qu'il drague encore, qu'il largue encore… Qu'il se fiance avec l'une et baise avec l'autre… Et non pas qu'il se case avec un tatoueur qui l'avait rendu trop sage.

Quelques joues auparavant, alors qu'il sortait avec des amis, il apprit que le tatoueur avait été enlevé par son ex. Que cela faisait à présent à peu près une semaine que sa famille, ses amis et la police le recherchaient, et que ni les uns, ni les autres, n'étaient parvenus à lui mettre la main dessus. Il apprit également que Draco dépérissait, désespéré, ne sachant dans quel état il allait retrouver son amant, ni même s'il allait le retrouver.

Bien qu'il déteste le tatoueur, Terry n'avait pas été capable de réfréner cette sorte de pitié mêlée à une lointaine angoisse de son cœur. Il eut donc une pensée, un court instant, pour ce jeune homme, qui avait certes changé Draco de façon irrémédiable, qui l'avait éloigné de son monde, au point qu'il s'oublie soi-même, mais il ne méritait pas un tel sort. Et c'était ce que pensèrent une bonne partie des connaissances de Draco, les autres se contentant de mépriser Harry, qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver sur le chemin du blond, et ne comprenant pas la souffrance de ce dernier.

Ces gens-là, Terry les entendit se moquer, critiquer ce jeune homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais qui ne méritait même pas leur attention, et qui ne méritait même pas d'exister, tant il était insignifiant pour eux. C'était un garçon du peuple, un tatoueur, même pas fichu de faire des études et d'avoir un train de vie correct, et c'était de _ça_ dont Draco s'était entiché. Un béguin d'ado'. Ça n'aurait pas dû durer…

Et Terry avait les oreilles pleines de ces commérages, pendant les soirées, les sorties… Leurs mots glissaient dans ses oreilles, lui renvoyant une image biaisée de ce jeune homme qu'il avait vu, dans cette boutique, et aperçu, près de leur fac. Une image un peu stupide, des mots qui lui retiraient toute sa consistance, qui le rendait vide, vide de tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain.

Le jeune homme en était dégouté. Avant d'être un tatoueur, avant d'être un non-diplômé, avant d'être un homme, Harry Potter était un être humain. Un être humain qu'on avait pris par la force et qu'on avait enfermé comme un oiseau en cage. Et ça, il ne le méritait pas.

Car c'était un être humain, comme les autres, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, mais avant tout un être humain.

Parfois, Terry pensait à lui. Ce n'étaient que de petites pensées, jamais approfondies. Mais quand elles lui venaient à l'esprit, c'était toujours quand on l'évoquait, au détour d'une conversation. Et, à chaque fois, quelque chose en lui se nouait. Et il avait un peu envie de vomir…

**OoO**

Son appartement ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vide depuis des mois. Non pas qu'il fût plus animé, dernièrement. Et pourtant, c'était comme si un silence lourd régnait dans chaque pièce de l'appartement.

Allan passait ses journées dans sa chambre, ne la quittant quasiment jamais quand il n'était pas en cours. Rémi avait essayé de l'en sortir, mais il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès. Son fils s'était refermé comme une huître depuis que Harry avait été enlevé. Il s'était beaucoup attaché au jeune homme, qu'il commençait petit à petit à considérer comme le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il avait toujours voulu. Son enlèvement avait créé une sorte de choc en lui et il était difficile pour son père de communiquer avec lui.

Quant à Rémi, il n'allait guère mieux. Tous les jours, il allait travailler à l'hôpital, priant intérieurement pour ne jamais avoir Harry sous les mains. Il ne le connaissait pas encore très bien mais il s'était attaché à ce jeune homme au look un peu voyou, débraillé, mais qui était fondamentalement gentil, toujours poli et attentif envers sa tutrice. Il avait été le premier dans la famille à l'accueillir avec gentillesse et il avait su charmer son fils qui l'adorait. Harry était un bon garçon, et la nouvelle de son enlèvement avait choqué Rémi.

C'était Sirius qui l'avait appelé, la voix tremblante. Rémi n'était pas tout à fait au courant de l'histoire, il la découvrit réellement à ce moment-là, alors qu'il était en pause, dans la salle de repos de son hôpital. Toute la journée, le médecin avait traîné ses angoisses et une mauvaise humeur plus que visible. Après le travail, il était allé directement chez Isaline, mais la porte ne lui avait jamais été ouverte. Les jours suivants, il avait essayé de la voir. Il y était arrivé une fois.

Jamais il ne l'avait vue pleurer. Jamais il n'avait vu de souffrance aussi réelle sur son visage, de peur dans ses yeux. Elle paraissait épuisée. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus longtemps, elle lui avait demandé de partir. Il avait insisté, ils s'étaient disputés. Elle avait pleuré. Il était resté.

Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Rémi voulu rester la nuit aussi, mais elle refusa. A contrecœur, il s'en alla. Il ne la revit plus depuis. Si, deux fois, mais elle refusa de lui accorder du temps, elle voulait être seule. Le médecin avait beau lui dire qu'elle avait besoin qu'on l'aide, qu'on la soutienne, elle ne lui ouvrait pas plus sa porte. Alors il avait laissé tomber. Sirius lui avait dit que c'était ce qui valait mieux faire.

Mais Rémi était inquiet. Pour elle, pour Harry.

Il dormait mal la nuit, il pensait à Isaline. Il voulait la tenir dans ses bras, la rassurer. Lui assurer que tout irait bien.

Et surtout…

Il priait chaque matin pour que Harry ne lui passe pas sous les mains…

**OoO**

Marcus Flint n'avait jamais aimé Paris. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y allait régulièrement auparavant : il quittait rarement Londres, de part son travail et le manque d'occasion. Dans le fond, toutes les capitales se ressemblaient, mais dans son esprit à lui, rien ne valait Londres. Il n'avait pas appris à aimer la capitale française, même si Olivier avait bien essayé de la lui faire visiter, pendant ses rares séjours chez lui. Et ce n'était pas en cet instant qu'il allait davantage apprécier cette ville, loin de là.

Il avait rameuté tous ses amis et connaissances diverses, qui se trouvaient à Paris ou qui connaissaient bien la ville et Cédric. Il avait eu du mal avec certains, qui ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils devraient se déplacer pour aider ce sale gosse qui avait foutu Cédric en prison, mais au final, Marcus était parvenu à en motivé assez pour réellement fouiller la capitale, de fond en combles. Il avait réussi à mettre de côté toutes les vieilles rancunes et le mépris que certains éprouvaient pour Harry, pour des raisons diverses, ou bien pour Cédric, pour des raisons évidentes, leur faisant comprendre que le jeune homme était un être humain, avant toute chose, et qu'il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Ils avaient cherché. Peut-être pas jour et nuit, mais ils avaient cherché longtemps. Ils étaient allés dans tous les lieux où il était possible que Cédric fut aperçu, que ce soit des bars, des hôtels, des logements… Ils savaient que la famille Diggory possédait un certain nombre de biens, à Paris, et que Cédric avait hérité de certains biens d'un oncle lointain. Ils connaissaient ses habitudes, les lieux branchés ou glauques dans lesquels ils se rendaient, que ce soit avec Cho ou avec d'autres amis, amies, autres…

A plusieurs, ils avaient reconstitué le Cédric d'autrefois. Et en dépit de leurs efforts, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à retrouver sa trace, ni celle de Harry. Tout portait à croire que le tatoueur était séquestré, et que Cédric sortait peu, laissant peut-être ses acolytes, que Marcus avait vus mais qu'il ne connaissait pas, sortir à sa place. Ou bien ils avaient très mal cherché et Cédric était dans un lieu que personne ne pourrait jamais trouver. C'était grand, Paris, et sa banlieue tout autant. Peut-être même avait-il quitté la capitale… Cette optique remplissait Isaline d'horreur, il le savait.

Cependant, Marcus avait du mal à croire que Cédric ait pu quitter la ville, même si cela aurait été bien pratique. Non pas que l'homme fut dénué d'intelligence, et qu'il n'y aurait pas songé, c'était plutôt le fait que d'embarquer Harry aurait été compliqué. Marcus savait très bien qu'il ne supportait pas la voiture, et même si son ex lui bourrait le nez avec du chromophore ou le ventre avec des somnifères, il arriverait le moment fatidique où Harry aurait besoin de sortir de la voiture et assouvir ses besoins naturels. Et Marcus n'était pas dupe : aucun doute que le tatoueur ferait une java d'enfer au point que personne ne pourrait ignorer sa présence : air d'autoroute, chambre d'hôtel, maison… Il ferait un bruit de tous les diables et ferait tout pour sortir. Le mieux était donc de l'enfermer dans un appartement, un endroit clos, en hauteur, pour qu'il se sente comme un oiseau en cage, et qu'il ne puisse pas d'enfuir. Cédric n'était pas assez inhumain pour le mettre dans une cave, ou autre…

Non, Marcus restait persuadé que Cédric était encore dans la capitale et qu'il ne le quitterait pas tant que Harry n'aurait pas abdiqué. Les risques du transport étaient, dans un sens, aussi élevés que ceux de rester en ville. De plus, Cédric connaissait aussi bien Paris qu'il ignorait tout du reste de la France, et vu qu'il était venu sur un coup de tête, avec des moyens modestes, difficile de partir à l'aventure sur les routes françaises. Mais restait à savoir où il se trouvait, et pour le moment, ils n'avaient aucune piste.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à le chercher, loin de là. Isaline était dans tous ses états et il savait que le petit ami de Harry, Draco, ne lâchait pas non plus l'affaire. Ils allaient très mal tous les deux. Marcus ne les avait pas vus, mais Olivier le lui avait dit. Il était en contact avec tous les autres amis de Harry et quand il lui parlait de sa tante et de son copain, il avait toujours le regard sombre et triste.

Il lui racontait que des doutes commençaient à s'insinuer doucement en Draco. Des doutes, les mêmes que ceux qui avaient harcelé pendant des semaines Isaline, quatre ans auparavant.

_ A-t-il été enlevé ou m'a-t-il quitté ?_

C'était une question stupide. Bien sûr que Harry avait été enlevé, c'était évident. Mais dans l'esprit de Draco, cette question faisait son chemin. Cédric était son ex, Harry l'avait réellement aimé et avait subi beaucoup de choses pour lui. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, mais les doutes s'installaient déjà. Surtout que Draco l'avait plus ou moins mis au pied du mur, avant son enlèvement. Sans pour autant couper tout lien avec lui, le blond avait demandé à Harry de choisir. Et même si c'était inconcevable et stupide… peut-être que c'était Cédric, qu'il avait choisi.

Et puis, il y avait cet accident, sur la route. Théo et Draco avaient étouffé l'affaire auprès de leurs amis, du moins auprès de la plupart. Mais le fait était que ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard, d'une maladresse du conducteur. Ils avaient été suivis. Ils avaient été percutés. Et Marcus ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Cédric avait fait ça. Oui, il pensait que c'était lui. Encore une fois.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Jusqu'au moment où… Olivier lui avait dit que, pour lui, Harry était profondément amoureux de Draco, et que si le choix avait été difficile à faire, c'était simplement parce que Harry était trop gentil, et qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Cédric, qui avait besoin d'aide.

Harry aimait Draco.

Et Marcus comprit…

**OoO**

Elle revenait de chez Ron. On ne pouvait pas dire que son état allait de mal en pis, il stagnait, plutôt. D'irritable et empli de remords, il était passé à colérique et haineux, envers lui-même et cette « saloperie qui avait enlevé Harry ». Hermione venait le voir presque tous les jours et avait subi ses colères, puis elle avait séché ses larmes, et à nouveau fermée la bouche quand Ron s'emportait, pour un rien. Habituellement, elle lui en aurait voulu pour lui parler aussi mal.

Habituellement, oui. Mais pas en ce moment, alors que tout lui rappelait les coups qu'il avait subis et la perte de son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère contre elle, que c'était sa propre impuissance qui le rendait aussi nerveux, aussi colérique, et qu'il s'en voulait de la rembarrer comme ça. Elle l'avait compris, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été violent avec elle, et parce qu'il sanglotait des pardons, dans ses bras, quand il allait trop loin.

Alors qu'elle montait dans le métro, les pensées de la jeune fille étaient encore tournées vers son petit ami, qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter, pourtant. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui, à sa souffrance, à ses remords. Ce qui la frappait le plus, c'était sa colère et la violence de ses mots, quand il lui parlait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été comme ça avec elle. Autrefois, c'était Viktor qui se comportait ainsi, et elle subissait, sans rien dire. Au contraire, Ron avait toujours été doux, gentil, attentif envers elle, et le voir dans un tel état la blessait, non pas parce qu'il ne lui parlait pas bien, mais parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, que c'était la réaction à tout ce qui se bousculait en lui et qui lui bouffait le cœur.

Elle l'aimait, son Ron. Alors elle pensait à lui, et à Harry, aussi, sans cesse. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à lui. Le tatoueur était entré dans sa vie par la petite porte, d'abord dragué par Draco, puis ils s'étaient mis ensemble, et enfin, Ron, son meilleur ami, était devenu son petit ami. Sortir avec le rouquin l'avait fait entrer dans un autre univers, en quelque sorte, dans un autre cercle d'amis. Auparavant, il n'y avait que Draco, Blaise, et Millicent. A présent, elle avait aussi les jumeaux Fred et Georges, Théo, Neville, Cho, Luna… Son champ de vision s'était comme élargi, et dans un sens, cela lui avait permis de voir la vie d'une autre façon.

Ron n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'études, il travaillait tous les jours dans un garage automobile, et il sortait assez souvent le soir. Il avait un langage particulier, un humour certain et une notion de l'argent et de la vie qui n'était pas la sienne. En somme, Ron était radicalement différent d'elle, car sa perception des choses était influencée par son enfance, le fait qu'il ait grandi dans une famille nombreuse, et qu'il ait arrêté l'école tôt pour travailler. Il n'avait pas la même intelligence, les mêmes connaissances. Et c'étaient ces différences qui les unissaient.

Hermione poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Quand cette situation allait-elle revenir à la normale ? Elle en avait assez, assez de tout ça. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la plus à plaindre, mais elle se faisait du mouron pour Draco, pour Isaline, et surtout pour Harry… Pour cet équilibre de leur vie qui serait brisé si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, sa vie, à lui, qui serait brisée à jamais si Cédric lui avait…

Non.

Non, se disait-elle en secouant la tête mentalement. Cédric ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal de cette façon-là.

On ne faisait pas ça quand on aimait… si ?

Si, pensa-t-elle. Quand on aimait, on pouvait faire ça. Justement… parce qu'on aimait…

Hantée par ses pensées moroses, Hermione se laissa emporter par la rame de métro. Elle fit quelques changements avant d'arriver chez Sirius. Il avait été décidé qu'un petit rassemblement aurait lieu chez lui, et non pas à la boutique, pour éviter d'éveiller de trop mauvais sentiments. C'était Millicent qui lui en avait parlé, la veille. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'y rendre, donc Hermione devait y aller à sa place, pour excuser l'absence de son amie, bien que personne ne lui en tienne rigueur, et aussi pour se tenir au courant des nouvelles.

Elle voulait voir Draco, aussi. Elle n'avait de ses nouvelles que par Blaise qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, d'où son besoin de le voir en vrai, de le tenir dans ses bras et de croiser son regard. Savoir qu'il tenait, en quelque sorte. Même si c'était dur, même s'il angoissait chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde pour l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quand elle fut devant la porte de l'écrivain, elle prit une grande inspiration et sonna, la boule au ventre. Aussitôt, on vint lui ouvrir : Blaise l'accueillit avec un petit sourire un peu triste, qui ne se voulait pourtant voyant. Ils s'embrassèrent, se serrant dans leurs bras, le Noir cherchant un peu de réconfort dans cette étreinte douloureuse. Puis, la jeune fille entra et salua un peu tout le monde.

Il y avait Sirius, qui servait du café, le visage pâle et les traits tirés. Son ami Remus semblait moins fatigué mais on pouvait lire sur son visage la même angoisse qui se reflétait sur les traits et dans les yeux de son épouse, qui tenait leur fils sur ses genoux, le bloquant dans ses bras comme si elle avait peur qu'on le lui arrache. Théo était de la partie également, l'air peu aimable, son bras en écharpe reposant contre lui, et semblait écouter vaguement ce que lui racontait Seamus, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état, les yeux explosés à cause de tout ce temps passé devant son ordinateur. Olivier était là, également, silencieux, sa tasse de café au bord des lèvres.

Les yeux marron de Hermione se posèrent sur Isaline, assise à un bout du canapé. Elle était plus pâle encore que Sirius et regardait dans le vague. Elle était mal habillée, les cheveux noués à la va-vite derrière sa nuque, à peine coiffée, et ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes bien marquées. Elle dépérissait. Comme toute maman qui avait perdu son enfant et qui le cherchait à en devenir tarée. Il lui sembla aussi qu'elle avait maigri. La boule dans son ventre se fit plus douloureuse et Hermione s'arracha à la vision de la tatoueuse, qu'elle avait toujours connue si vive et joyeuse, et qu'elle voyait à présent hors de leur univers, toutes ses pensées tournées vers son enfant.

Elle s'avança vers Draco qui, l'air pensif, faisait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Il n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'Isaline, son teint naturellement clair virant au blanc, et cette pâleur était accentuée par ses cheveux blonds, ce qui lui donnait un petit air de fantôme. Il leva ses yeux bleu-gris vers son ami et lui fit un pâle sourire, qui lui fit mal au cœur. La jeune fille s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le blond lui rendit timidement son étreinte. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on le touche, et encore moins qu'on le prenne en pitié. Mais c'était son amie, alors il laissa faire.

Plus personne ne devait venir. Les autres étaient occupés, ou bien on n'avait pas jugé utile de les inviter : on leur ferait un compte rendu un peu plus tard, pas la peine de se retrouver trop nombreux ici. Severus entra dans le salon, revenant de la cuisine. Il n'avait pas l'air plus aimable que Théo, crispé et les yeux fatigués. Cela faisait huit jours que Harry avait été enlevé, et ils étaient tous épuisés…

Sirius se posta au milieu du salon, devant la table basse, et prit la parole.

« Bon, étant donné qu'on n'attend plus personne, nous pouvons commencer. Cela fait aujourd'hui huit jours que Harry a disparu… »

Alors que Sirius continuait à parler, le regard de Hermione dévia vers Isaline dont la bouche s'était soudain crispée. Elle regardait par terre, un peu comme si elle essayait de se calmer et de ne pas hurler.

« Nous avons réussi à mobiliser beaucoup de monde pour le chercher. Marcus a fait un formidable travail en réunissant un bon nombre de ses connaissances… »

Oui, ça fait huit jours.

Huis jours que tu l'attends, que tu l'appelles la nuit, que tu pris pour qu'il soit encore en vie…

« Cependant, ce n'est pas assez. Nous n'avons absolument aucune piste… »

Et Sirius continuait de parler, enfonçant le clou, encore et encore. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait poser les choses à plat, et même s'il n'avait aucune délicatesse, on ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur, car ses yeux et le ton de sa voix, qui partait parfois dans les aigues, trahissait le mal qu'il ne se faisait à lui-même en parlant de Harry comme d'un étranger, avec une objectivité à lui donner envie de hurler.

Les autres se mirent à parler, d'abord Théo, puis Remus, Blaise, Severus… et Draco resta silencieux, les écoutant. Il avait tant cherché qu'il ne savait plus où regarder. Hermione finit par lui prendre la main et il la serra fort. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se sentait inutile, comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce, comme Isaline qui ne disait pas un mot, comme Nymph' qui travaillait tous les jours, comme Blaise, comme Théo, comme Sirius…

Le téléphone sonna.

C'était un peu comme s'il brisait un silence.

Les conversations cessèrent, un peu comme s'ils n'étaient pas certains que le téléphone ait vraiment sonné.

Deuxième sonnerie.

Troisième sonnerie.

Sirius fit quelques pas, décrocha le combiné, puis le porta à son oreille.

« Allô ?

- Parrain ? »

Son cœur tomba dans son estomac comme une grosse pierre, alors que son souffle se coupait, sa gorge se serrant à le faire pleurer.

« Parrain, tu m'entends ? »

Il sentait le regard des autres dans son dos, et sa main, comme doté d'une vie propre, appuyant sur le bouton du haut-parleur.

« Harry ? »

Il entendit la précipitation, loin, très loin de lui, mais il entendit surtout cette petite voix mouillée lui répondre.

« Oui c'est moi… Viens me chercher, Parrain, viens me chercher… »

Il pleurait, au téléphone. Il sentit l'odeur d'Isaline, sa main sur son épaule, il sentait les autres tout autour de lui. Il avait le dos tourné, mais il pouvait presque voir leurs visages, entre ahurissement, peur, soulagement, angoisse.

« Harry, où est…

- Viens me chercher ! Viens me chercher, je t'en supplie ! »

Harry céda soudain à la panique. Autant il avait été assez calme, voire même timide, à présent il parlait rapidement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si le temps pressait…

« Il va revenir !

- Comment tu as eu ce téléphone ?

- Il l'a oublié. Viens me chercher ! »

Mais il avait du mal à réfléchir, sa bouche était pâteuse, et il entendait les autres parler, Isaline sangloter…

« Où tu es, Harry ?

- Je sais pas…

- Ne pleure pas, Harry. T'es où ? Une chambre, un appart' ?

- Une mansarde, avec une fenêtre…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu y vois ? »

Harry lui décrit les restaurants en bas, la supérette au coin de la rue, il parvint même à ânonner le nom d'une rue, en bas.

Près de Sirius, Draco écoutait la voix mouillée et paniquée de Harry, ne sachant s'il devait être heureux ou non de l'entendre. Dans quel état était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Et pourquoi avoir appelé chez Sirius ? Neville était chez Isaline, montant la garde près de son téléphone, des fois que Harry appelle à la boutique, et c'était ici que Harry appelait…

« Harry, calme-toi, on va venir te chercher. D'accord ? Surtout calme-toi !

- Viens v…

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta.

Cédric.

« Lâche ça, putain !

- Casse-toi, Connard ! »

Il y eut un drôle de bruit, et on entendait toujours les voix, un peu étouffées, mais elles leur parvenaient toujours.

« T'as appelé qui ? Réponds-moi, t'as appelé qui ?

- Lâche-moi, tu m'fais mal ! Cédric, arrête !

- T'as appelé qui, connard ? »

Sa voix montait dans les aigues. Harry criait, gémissait, comme si on le secouait un peu trop fort.

« Tu me fais mal, arrête…

- T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça !

- Mais arrête de gueuler, espèce de taré ! Putain mais il est où ce téléphone !

- Il l'a jeté sous le lit !

- Putain mais fais-le taire, on va finir par l'entendre !

- Lâche-moi ! »

Il y eut un autre bruit, un peu lourd. Très lourd. Beaucoup trop, pour qu'il soit naturel… et tout de suite, il fut suivi par des cris, de peur, d'hystérie…

« Putain Cédric mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- Harry ! Harry, réponds-moi, ouvre les yeux ! Harry !

- Mais t'es complètement malade, tu lui as fracassé le crâne !

- Il saigne ! »

La précipitation. Les cris de Cédric, remplis d'effrois.

Puis, le son fut coupé.

**OoO**

La police ne fut pas longue à joindre, ni à trouver le lieu où Harry était enfermé. C'était dans la banlieue nord de Paris, dans un coin où ils étaient passés un nombre incalculable de fois. En fait, c'était à quelques rues seulement d'un des appartements de la famille Diggory. Ni la police, ni Marcus ne savaient pourquoi Cédric s'était réfugié à un tel endroit : la première n'avait pas trouvé cette adresse parmi le patrimoine du jeune homme ou de sa famille, et l'autre ignorait tout de cet endroit. On en convint alors que c'était un logement appartenant à une des personnes accompagnant l'ancien prisonnier. Et, surtout, ce n'était pas un immeuble, mais une maison, Harry ayant parlé d'un grenier. Il devait sans doute voir un jardin, de là où il était, ou une sortie de garage.

Isaline était ébranlée. La voix mouillée et abimée par le haut parleur du téléphone de son neveu l'avait complètement retournée. Sa petite voix, d'abord, comme celle d'un enfant, puis sa panique et ses larmes, et enfin ses cris et ses gémissements, alors que Cédric devait le secouer, serrant ses mains, ses poignets ou ses bras à les broyer. Et ce bruit, et leurs cris…

_ Tu lui as fracassé le crâne !_

Elle avait pleuré, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Et elle avait encore les larmes aux bords des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Dans quel état était Harry ? Etait-il mort ?

Elle n'osait y croire, mais son ventre douloureux, sa gorge serrée et son cœur serré à l'étouffer l'empêchait de ne pas craindre le pire, une angoisse sans nom lui retirant toute idée lucide de la tête. Ne sachant quoi faire, quoi penser, elle s'était laisser traîner dans la voiture de Sirius par ce dernier et s'était retrouvée assise à côté de Draco qui pleurait aussi, se tenant la tête dans les mains. Elle en avait pris une dans la sienne et l'avait serrée fort, leurs regards se croisant. Il grimaçait, et ses joues étaient humides. Elle ne savait pas dans quel état elle était, mais elle ne devait pas être mieux que lui. Voir la souffrance se refléter sur ses traits n'arrangea rien à son propre état, et elle se remit à pleurer, regardant par la fenêtre, pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle était faible.

Le trajet jusqu'au commissariat fut terriblement long, bien que Sirius grillât tous les feux rouges qui se trouvèrent sur sa route. Assis à l'avant à côté de lui, Théo avait envie de vomir. Sirius le devinait, à son teint pâle et ses yeux fuyants. Pour ne pas penser à Harry, au fait qu'il était peut-être trop tard, l'écrivain réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Neville, au téléphone. Ce dernier lui avait confirmé que Harry n'avait pas appelé chez Isaline. En fait, personne n'avait appelé. Et le fait que le tatoueur n'ait pas directement appelé chez lui le taraudait. Et inlassablement, Sirius en revenait à penser à son filleul, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête sur le point d'exploser. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : arriver au commissariat, que la police trouve rapidement l'adresse et qu'ils partent à la recherche du jeune homme.

Les recherches prirent du temps, puis on localisa l'adresse. Les voitures de police se précipitèrent alors dans le quartier, Sirius à leur suite. Isaline avait le cœur qui cognait fort dans sa poitrine, frappant sa cage thoracique avec une telle violence qu'il aurait pu la percer. Elle l'entendait battre, au point qu'elle pouvait presque imaginer que les autres l'entendaient aussi. Elle avait la sensation de mourir sur son siège, de se liquéfier.

On allait retrouver Harry. Peut-être mort.

Et cette angoisse qu'elle tentait de réfréner, se refusant à imaginer l'impensable, torturait son corps…

Aucun d'eux n'était dans un meilleur état. Théo était à moitié en train de pleurer à l'avant de la voiture, les yeux rivés sur les voitures de police. Il l'avait tant cherché, son ami… Il avait tant pensé à lui… Sa voix résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, sa voix mouillée, sa voix qui gémissait, qui criait… Il n'avait pas versé une larme, mais alors que Sirius suivait à la trace les véhicules de police, Théo avait envie de pleurer. Il avait la sensation qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais, que quelque chose allait encore leur rentrer dedans, les arrêter, les empêcher d'aller plus loin, comme dans un cauchemar…

Oui, ce devait être ça. Il avait la sensation de vivre un cauchemar. Qu'en fait, Harry n'avait jamais appelé, et qu'ils roulaient vers le néant, vers un néant où Harry était déjà mort, et qu'ils ne le retrouveraient jamais…

Ils mirent une éternité à atteindre le quartier que les policiers investirent. Tous les quatre sortirent de la voiture et jetèrent un regard vers cette maison où Harry devait être caché.

Elle était assez grande, comportant pas moins de trois étages, avec le grenier. Son aspect démontrait un manque d'entretien évident, la pierre sale et abimée s'effritant et rongée par la mousse, son toit était dans un état déplorable. La demeure était entourée par une clôture en métal rouillé, l'entrée placée à côté d'une sortie de garage, le jardin devait certainement se trouver de l'autre côté.

Les agents se préparèrent à entrer, éparpillant leurs véhicules et donnant des ordres. Le voisinage sortit, regardant avec une curiosité presque malsaine ce qui se déroulait non loin d'eux, alors que le chef de l'expédition sonnait à la porte, exigeant qu'on leur ouvre. Mais personne ne répondit.

Isaline regardait tout ça comme un acteur extérieur, presque sans se sentir concernée, les yeux rivés vers cette maison silencieuse. Et s'ils s'étaient trompés ? Et si ce n'était pas ici ? Elle sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il vibra deux fois. C'était un SMS. Elle hésita à regarder qui osait lui envoyer un message à un moment pareil mais, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle sortit son mobile de sa poche et lut le message.

La personne n'était pas dans son répertoire, elle ne vit d'abord qu'une série de chiffres, puis elle lut le message, les sourcils froncés. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Disparaissez, ou il mourra. »

Sirius la vit pâlir et mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer, Théo fut assez rapide pour la prendre dans ses bras tandis que l'écrivain lui arrachait son téléphone. Il poussa un grognement de colère en lisant le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Le mobile passa dans les mains de l'inspecteur, qui médita quelques secondes sur les mots du kidnappeur.

« Harry n'est pas mort. C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Mais il doit être dans un état grave, ou tout du moins, il est en danger de mort. Il vaut mieux agir de façon pacifique. Mme Anderson, il vous faut l'appeler.

- Non…

- Parlez avec lui. Dites-lui de relâcher Harry. Il le faut, Madame. Vous l'avez connu, vous… »

Elle n'écoutait plus. Elle ne les écoutait plus. Elle nageait dans du coton. Depuis ce matin, elle nageait dans du coton. Elle était perdue, et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Elle vivait un cauchemar…

On lui mit le téléphone dans les mains, Sirius le tint contre son oreille. Cela lui faisait mal de la voir dans un état pareil, mais elle devait lui parler, essayer de le raisonner. Il regardait le visage de sa meilleure amie, qui ferma les yeux en entendant la tonalité. Puis, on décrocha.

« Casse-toi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu n'as pas lu mon message ? Cassez-vous tous d'ici, ou ça ira très mal pour lui.

- Tu irais jusqu'à le tuer ?

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? »

Isaline gardait les yeux clos, ne voyant pas le visage paniqué du commissaire qui devait la prendre pour une dingue à dire ce genre de choses au ravisseur, toujours calée contre Théo, Sirius tenant le téléphone.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça…

- Tu le sais.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? Tu lui fais mal, Cédric. Pourquoi tu lui fais aussi mal, toi qu'il a toujours chéri ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

- Si, je peux comprendre. Je sais ce que ça fait que d'avoir mal. T'as jamais été heureux, hein ? Dans le fond, t'as jamais été ce que tes parents voulaient. Tu avais beau tout faire pour être parfait, tu ne l'étais jamais. Ton père te frappait, pas vrai ? »

Silence, au bout de la ligne.

« Hein, il te frappait ? Je le sais, Cédric. Je sais qu'il te frappait. Et qu'il te rabaissait.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir…

- Si. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être frappé, et de ne pas être aimé, Cédric. »

Les mains de Théo qui se crispent, le léger tremblant de celle de Sirius…

« T'as jamais été heureux. Tu ne t'aimais pas. Alors tu le faisais payer à Harry. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a assez payé comme ça, à ta place ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez payé, Cédric ? T'as fait de la prison, et tu viens de te mettre dans des ennuis incroyables.

- Je le voulais. Il est à moi ! Je l'aime ! Et je sais qu'il m'aime, qu'il m'aime encore, mais il y a…

- Ne porte pas la faute sur Draco. Il n'est pas ton remplaçant, il ne l'a jamais été. Vous n'êtes pas pareils, tous les deux, et Harry l'aime plus qu'il ne t'a aimé. Il avait pitié de toi. »

La panique du policier, les bras de Théo autour de sa taille…

« Il a toujours eu pitié de toi. Harry est un enfant battu, un enfant qui n'a jamais été aimé, avant que je vienne le récupérer. Il sait ce que ça fait que de souffrir. Je ne sais pas s'il savait que tu étais battu. Peut-être que oui. Mais le fait est que s'il est resté aussi longtemps avec toi, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il t'aimait, mais parce que tu avais besoin de lui, et il ne voulait pas t'abandonner. Il savait que ce serait pire. Tu m'entends, Cédric ? Tu l'as rendu malheureux, lui qui a toujours été là pour toi. Lui qui a tout fait pour que tu te sentes mieux, quitte à te laisser le frapper. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça fait, d'être frappé. Tu sais ce que ça fait que de décevoir, d'espérer atteindre un but, mais qui nous échappe au dernier moment. Tu sais ce que ça fait que de perdre toute la considération qu'on avait pour toi. Tu connais la honte. Tu sais ce que ça fait, que d'avoir mal. »

Il se taisait, encore et encore…

« Cédric, tu es là ?

- Je le voulais… »

Il pleurait.

« Je sais. Tu l'as toujours voulu. Entièrement. Mais il ne t'aimait pas autant que tu l'aurais voulu, pas vrai ? Il t'aimait assez pour le laisser te frapper. Il te voyait comme une victime. Il se voyait comme le coupable, comme si tout était de sa faute. C'est ce qu'on ressent toujours, quand on est frappé. C'est toujours de notre faute. Et il s'est enfoncé là-dedans. Et il a fini par oublier qu'il t'aimait. Et que, quand on s'aime, on fait l'amour. Mais il ne t'aimait pas assez pour ça, pas vrai ?

- Il voulait que je change…

- Que tu arrêtes de le frapper. Que tu arrêtes de lui faire du mal. Tu ne l'aimais pas assez pour changer, ou alors tu l'aimais mal. Et maintenant que tu es prêt à être un autre homme, il refuse de te faire confiance, de te laisser une autre chance. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix à elle était douce, et elle sentait qu'il l'écoutait.

« Je ne voulais pas…

- Je le sais, Cédric. Tu es malade. Et tu le sais, ça aussi.

- Je voulais qu'il m'aime…

- Mais il… »

Des hurlements. Isaline ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Avec stupeur, elle vit soudain que la fenêtre du dernier étage venait de s'ouvrir, et Harry apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle s'arracha aux bras de Théo, tenant le téléphone contre son oreille, courant vers la grille.

Harry se débattant avec un homme, qui le tenait par le bras. Il avait un bandeau autour de la tête, rouge de sang, et il était torse-nu, portant un simple pantalon gris de pyjama.

Cédric lui demandait ce qui se passait, au téléphone.

Elle avait les yeux rivés vers lui.

Et alors… alors qu'elle traversait la rue, s'avançant vers la grille, Harry fit face au vide et y fut poussé. Ou alors peut-être y sauta-t-il. Elle le vit fermer les yeux, ses bras flottant dans les airs, et attendre.

Attendre, pendant quelques secondes d'éternité, que son corps touche enfin le sol, ses grandes ailes d'ange déployées dans son dos…

_ Tatoue-moi un papillon._

Elle hurla, alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues, son cœur se brisant en mille morceaux…

_ Pourquoi ?_

Alors que son corps touchait le sol, et s'y effondrait…

_ Parce que je veux être un papillon._

S'échouant sur le béton, son corps pareil à un pantin désarticulé, sa jambe détruite et le reste de son corps étalé sur le sol gris…

_ Pourquoi ? Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, maintenant. Plus personne ne te fera de mal._

Un ange échoué sur le sol, ses ailes n'ayant pas eu assez de force pour le porter et l'emmener vers les cieux…

_ Tata, tatoue-moi un papillon._

Son visage serein, comme s'il dormait, sa tête entourée d'un bandage de fortune taché de sang…

_ Pourquoi veux-tu un papillon ?_

Elle lâcha le téléphone…

_ Parce que je voulais m'enfuir par la fenêtre sans tomber en bas..._

Hurlant à n'en plus finir, ses yeux horrifiés tournés vers tout ce qui avait été sa vie, et qui n'était à présent que chaire ensanglantée et blafarde…

Et ce papillon posé sur sa poitrine, qui bat des ailes lentement, trop lentement…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Kikou les gens ! :D

**Lys :** Yo o/

Bon, déjà, désolée pour certaines à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, j'ai eu PLEIN de bug et je crois que tous mes messages ne sont pas parvenus, ou du moins pas comme je l'aurais voulu… Donc PARDON les filles T.T

**Lys :** Je crois que tes lecteurs t'en voudront plus si tu fais mourir Harry plutôt que si tu oublies de répondre…

Mais quand même é_è

**Lys :** Bref :p. Voici un nouveau chapitre de Papillon qui fait un peu avancer les choses !

Oué, c'est déjà un peu plus gai, on va dire…

**Lys :** Bah il finit bien ! Ca fait changement…

C'est pas faux :p J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bien que la fin soit assez abrupte. J'espère pouvoir vous proposer un nouveau chapitre d'ici la fin du mois d'août.

**Lys :** Ah, et une dernière chose…

Par PITIE ! Que celles qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes ESPACENT les termes de leur adresse mail : séparez l'arobase et les points ! Les adresses ne passent pas dans vos coms, donc pensez à le faire s'il vous plait _ c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre…

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sectumsempra, mon amour ?**

Comme vous le savez peut-être , je suis en train de fonder un fanzine yaoi HPDM avec quelques copines.

Un fanzine est un magazine produit par les fans, comportant par exemple des illustrations ou autres. Notre fanzine sera composé d'OS illustrés ainsi que de quelques rubriques (par exemple des rubriques à propos des acteurs que nous avons rencontrés) et nous le complèterons de goodies, comme des cartes, posters, marques-pages, et autres !

Je vous invite donc à venir nous rejoindre sur notre page facebook ou sur notre forum, pour nous aider à créer notre fanzine ! (cf ma page de profil) Toute aide est la bienvenue, quelle qu'elle soit ! Un site est en cours de création, je vous tiendrai au courant ). Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

Je vous informe également que, pour les intéressés, je vends des tomes de ma fic _Existence_ dont le bénéfice reviendra à l'association (et n'ira donc pas dans mes petites poches).

Bon…

Ceci étant dit…

Je fais maintenant ma petite annonce perso ! Dans notre fanzine, je vais écrire un **OS INEDIT** portant sur le couple **Théo/Seamus**. En effet, dans cette fic, vous savez que ces deux-là vont finir ensemble, mais leur mise en couple ne sera qu'évoquée (et oui XD). Je vais donc écrire un OS qui traitera de leur mise en couple et qui ne sera publiée que dans notre fanzine :).

Donc, pour les intéressés…

Voilà voilà !

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

Café noir. Toujours, quand il sortait d'une opération difficile, ou quand il avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Rémi Petit détestait le café. Il ne buvait que du chocolat chaud, mais se méfiait toujours des sachets de cacao et de lait en poudre des distributeurs. Alors il prenait du thé. Un peu d'eau chaude, un sachet et du sucre, et ça le revigorait.

Mais quand ça n'allait pas, c'était café noir. C'était dégueulasse, mais il n'y échappait pas. C'était une sorte de rituel. Il en avait beaucoup bu, après son divorce, pendant cette espèce de dépression qui l'avait poursuivi pendant des mois. Il avait fini par se remettre au thé, et ne faisait quasiment qu'en boire, depuis qu'il fréquentait Isaline.

Mais en cette triste après-midi de mai, Rémi ne pouvait échapper à une dose de ce liquide âcre et exécrable. Assis devant une table vide, son gobelet devant ses yeux, il luttait pour ne pas croiser ses bras et y enfouir sa tête, et dormir… s'évader d'ici, quitter ce monde, oublier cette terrible journée…

Le médecin en avait vu, des malades, dans sa vie. Il en avait vu, des familles éplorées, aussi. Il avait vu des condamnés à mort, des blessés légers, des hommes qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien… Il avait vu des mères souffrant le martyr, des enfants regarder sans comprendre disparaitre sans rien n'y faire, des amis sanglotant dans la salle d'attente, pâle d'inquiétude, leurs mains crispées autour d'un gobelet de mauvais café… Oh oui, il en avait vu du malheur. Il en avait tant vu que, chaque jour, il priait pour que jamais son fils ne passe sous ses mains, que jamais il ne se retrouve comme tous ces gens sur une table d'opération, entre la vie et la mort. Par bonheur, Allan était en bonne santé et n'avait jamais eu de soucis. Ségolène non plus. Ses parents, sa sœur, aucun membre de sa famille n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de santé non plus.

Il avait la sensation égoïste que seule sa famille importait, que ces personnes qu'il traitait chaque jour n'étaient que des étrangers qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais, que dans le fond, tout ceci ne le concernait pas. C'était une carapace qu'il s'était forgé au fil des années, voyant la maladie et les accidents comme des choses banales qui pouvaient arriver à tout moment, mais que du moment que sa famille n'était pas touchée, tout allait bien.

C'était le genre d'idée tenace qu'il gardait en lui pour ne pas perdre la tête.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait eu de l'agitation. Il sortait d'opération, épuisé mais content de lui, quand soudain il entendit des cris. Il reconnut avec horreur la voix stridente d'Isaline, alors qu'il se rendait à la cafétéria. Il s'était alors précipité vers l'origine des cris, non loin de l'entrée des urgences. Une ambulance était garée non loin de la porte, et Isaline criait, ceinturée par deux médecins qui l'empêchaient d'entrer, pendant que deux autres poussaient un brancard vers l'intérieur.

Son visage pâle et tiré laissait voir ses yeux clairs grands ouverts qui regardaient avec horreur le brancard s'éloigner d'elle. Elle pleurait, le visage reflétant une douleur sans nom. Rémi avait alors senti son cœur devenir lourd et se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il eut envie de pleurer.

Harry avait eu un accident. Sans doute était-il en train de mourir, ou peut-être était-ce déjà terminé pour lui. Le regard vide, il avait vu Isaline s'évanouir, maintenue par les deux médecins. Elle fut transportée dans une chambre, veillée par une infirmière. Elle s'était réveillée plus tard, et Rémi, qui l'avait veillée un long moment, avait essayé de la réconforter. Mais recroquevillée dans le lit blanc, le visage mal et les lèvres tremblantes, elle s'était mise à trembler, baragouinant des paroles sans aucun sens, se cachant les yeux, comme pour les protéger de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Rémi savait ce qui s'était passé. Son collègue lui en avait parlé. Et ce poids dans son cœur s'était soudainement alourdi, au point de l'empêcher de respirer…

Harry avait sauté.

Il avait fait le saut de l'ange.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'hôpital accueillait des patients ayant tenté la mort, loin de là. Pourtant, jamais Rémi n'avait essayé d'imaginer ce que cela faisait, de mettre fin à ses jours, et encore moins quand il s'agissait de sauter par la fenêtre. Au fonde de lui-même, il avait toujours trouvé cet acte égoïste et lâche.

Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, alors que son collègue lui racontait les faits, il avait imaginé Harry, debout au bord de la fenêtre, sauter en bas, comme un ange dont on aurait coupé les ailes. Il l'imaginait s'écraser sur le sol, tel Icare voulant se rapprocher trop prêt des dieux. Et étrangement, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que cette tentative de suicide ait été une geste égoïste. Plus… une envie de recouvrer sa liberté.

Comme un papillon enfermé dans un bocal…

Et Isaline se cachait le visage, les yeux, devant lui. Elle ne réagissait pas à ses mots, l'image de Harry, son pupille, son neveu, son fils sautant dans le vide repassant sans cesse derrière ses paupières, tandis que les sanglots secouaient son corps. A quoi bon prononcer des mots sans aucun sens, alors qu'elle allait perdre son bébé ? Son fils, sa joie de vivre, le centre de son univers depuis tant d'années ? Ce gamin qu'elle avait emmené chez elle et qu'elle avait élevé comme son propre enfant, qu'elle avait chéri et qui avait été sa raison de vivre, qu'elle aime plus que tout…

Elle était en train de perdre son enfant…

Un enfant qu'elle n'avait pas mis au monde, l'enfant de deux de ses amis, qui devaient pleurer, eux aussi, quelque part…

Rémi Petit avait envie de pleurer. Il se retint, parce qu'il avait appris à ne pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments à l'hôpital. La colère, oui, mais pas les larmes. Il ne fallait pas pleurer. La bataille n'était pas perdue : Harry n'avait pas sauté de très haut, et il était retombé sur une de ses jambes, pas sur les deux. L'une était donc quasiment intacte, mais l'autre avait subi de sévères dommages. Il s'en remettrait. Peut-être ne parviendrait-il plus jamais à marcher correctement avec ses deux jambes, mais il survivrait.

De ce point de vue là, oui. Mais le problème le plus inquiétant, c'était ce choc qu'il avait subi à la tête. Cédric l'avait frappé si fort qu'il avait valdingué et son crâne avait rencontré un meuble, l'assommant et le blessant. Et ceci ajouté à sa chute ne pouvait pas améliorer son état.

Pourquoi Harry avait-il sauté ? Etait-il lucide, quand il l'avait fait ?

Si c'était le cas… Si ce n'était pas le fruit d'une soudaine impulsion…

Alors il était entre la vie et la mort. Car si les possibilités de s'en remettre étaient vraies, son réveil ne pourrait être motivé que par son envie de vivre…

**OoO**

Cette image le hantait. Jour et nuit, elle parasitait ses pensées, le mettant dans un état de nervosité assez avancé, basculant d'un calme déprimé à l'angoisse qui vous empêchait de fermer les yeux, en passant par la colère, si forte, que c'était comme si elle vous bouffait le cœur.

Lunatique, diraient certains. Dépressif, diraient les autres.

Draco Malfoy était comme une bombe à retardement. Il oscillait entre différentes émotions, différents états, retenant ses larmes un instant, et quand quelqu'un lui disait de ne pas s'en faire, il entrait dans une colère noire et en devenait presque hystérique. Jamais Blaise ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, comment gérer son meilleur ami. Lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, que Harry allait guérir, ou bien le plaindre, ou encore le provoquer pour crever l'abcès ne fonctionnaient pas, car à chaque fois, Draco avait une réaction différente, et à chaque fois, l'abcès se crevait, puis s'infectait à nouveau, et cette douleur dans sa chaire demeurait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus supportable…

Comment gérer un homme d'habitude si paisible, si fier, alors qu'il venait de voir la personne qu'il aimait sauter par la fenêtre et s'écraser sur le sol ? Comment faire face à ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses accès de colère, alors qu'on n'était même pas capable d'imaginer le centième de ce qu'il devait ressentir…

Blaise se sentait aussi stupide qu'inutile, car il était incapable de venir en aide à son ami, son frère, alors que ce dernier souffrait comme jamais. Harry n'allait peut-être pas y survivre, et il avait sauté. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, tous les deux, Draco lui imposait un ultimatum. Certes, le blond ne lui avait pas imposé un choix qui incluait une séparation, il ne comptait pas s'éloigner de son amant. Mais… la dernière vision qu'il avait de Harry, c'était celle de ses yeux tristes.

Et il avait sauté. Il l'avait vu sauter, par la fenêtre, comme un ange dont on aurait coupé les ailes. L'espace d'un instant, il était devenu ce qu'il avait tant désiré être à une époque : un papillon. Mais les ailes qu'il avait dans les dos ne s'étaient pas matérialisées derrière lui, et l'insecte sur son cœur ne lui en était pas venu en aide. Il n'était qu'un être humain, même si, l'espace d'un instant, il avait pensé être autre chose…

Et cette image le hantait. C'était comme un vieux film tournant au ralenti. C'est en se forçant à ne pas penser à quelque chose que notre esprit finit par se focaliser dessus. Et toutes les pensées de Draco revenaient au suicide de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et quand il cauchemardait, le souvenir s'allongeait, le torturant sans cesse un peu plus : il se voyait avancer vers Harry, le corps disparaissait et il le cherchait, ou bien il s'envolait, loin de lui…

Tout ceci s'était passé la veille. Mais cette attitude, entre deux eaux, entre deux feux, le poursuivrait pendant plusieurs jours. Il en était de même pour ses cauchemars, qui n'avaient jamais la même issue, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il s'était évanoui quand le corps de Harry avait touché le sol. Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital. Blaise était prêt de lui, sa peau de métis avait un peu pâli. Le blond avait alors paniqué, le cœur au bord des lèvres, espérant du plus profond de son cœur que tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était que le résultat d'une imagination un peu trop fertile, d'un cauchemar qu'il avait fait…

Mais le visage de Blaise s'était figé. Et Draco avait sombré dans l'hystérie.

Il avait pleuré, crié. Il avait appelé Harry. Il entendait à peine Blaise lui dire qu'il était vivant, que ça irait mieux, parce que Draco _savait_ que, non, Harry n'était _pas_ vivant, et que ça n'irait _pas_ mieux.

Et même quand il apprit que le jeune homme était vivant, que sa jambe était en piteux état mais qu'il devrait survivre, son esprit ne pouvait pas s'apaiser, car il savait pertinemment que Harry était dans un état critique, et que son réveil ne dépendait que de lui, et des compétences des médecins.

Harry allait mourir.

Il l'avait vu sauter.

Et cette image le hantait chaque jour, chaque nuit. Et elle le hanterait longtemps, très longtemps…

**OoO**

Le lendemain de la tentative de suicide de son otage, il avait été arrêté en pleine rue. Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé la force de s'enfuir la première fois, puis la deuxième. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait couru comme un dératé, au milieu de la circulation, sans apercevoir le tram qui, étant parvenu à s'imposer au milieu des voitures, entrait enfin dans le chemin bordé d'herbe qui lui appartenait. Il entendit simplement les hurlements de policiers, qui le firent ralentir. Et quand il vit le tram venir vers lui, ses jambes se paralysèrent, et la rame le cogna.

Ses blessures n'étaient pas importantes : le tram ne roulait pas bien vite et le conducteur avait eu le temps de ralentir, mais il s'était quand même cassé la jambe et il avait mal à son bras. Il s'était blessé à la tête aussi, dans sa chute, mais pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Un peu amoché, certes, mais pas en danger de mort.

Pas comme Harry.

Cédric avait séjourné à l'hôpital, le temps qu'on lui fasse son plâtre et qu'on lui bande le bras et la tête. Toute l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée à s'enfuir l'avait quittée. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se faire la malle à l'hôpital et n'avait témoigné aucune résistance quand la police l'avait emmené au commissariat pour la garde-à-vue.

Il n'avait plus aucune envie de se battre. Et alors qu'il se trouvait dans une cellule du commissariat, à attendre le moment où on l'interrogerait à nouveau, Cédric se demandait encore comment il avait pu avoir la force de fuir. Car si cela pouvait être perçu comme un acte lâche, il avait nécessité une force dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Au téléphone, Isaline avait remué des choses qu'il aurait préférées oublier. Il était au plus mal et son plan pourtant parfait, ne fonctionnait pas, et il voyait Harry mourir à petit feu, dans sa petite chambre. Il pensait que son idée marcherait, que Draco finirait pas devenir un lointain souvenir, mais il fallait croire que cet amour qu'il avait tant sous-estimé était en fait plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru. Tellement fort que Cédric en était venu à ne plus savoir quoi faire.

Devait-il relâcher Harry ou le garder ? Devrait-il fuir éternellement ou se rendre ?

Il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Car quoi qu'il fasse, il serait de toute façon retourné en prison. Il savait pourtant à quoi s'attendre, il l'avait déjà vécu une fois. Enlever Harry le replongerait dans cet Enfer. Mais contrairement à la fois précédente, il avait été plus lucide, car il avait rapidement compris que récupérer Harry, ce serait quitte ou double. Ça passe ou ça casse. Et ça a cassé.

Et Cédric s'était retrouvé dans une impasse qu'il ne savait comment détourner ou franchir. Il avait envisagé de relâcher Harry. Il y avait vraiment pensé.

Mais Harry avait trouvé ce téléphone. Et Cédric, ses yeux virant au rouge, était entré dans une colère noire. Il l'avait frappé. Son visage rempli d'horreur et ses yeux terrifiés avait été comme un appel à cette violence que la défaite rendait plus puissante encore.

Ses yeux verts, sans lunettes, qui le regardaient droit dans les yeux, ce portable à la main…

Sa rage, montant du plus profond de son cœur, guidant ses mains et son corps…

Et sa tête percutant le meuble, son corps qui s'affaisse, et qui ne se réveille plus…

Le reste avait été comme un vaste brouillard. Dans le salon, au rez-de-chaussée, il avait pris sa tête dans ses mains. Harry était vivant mais il était blessé à la tête. Hors de question d'aller à l'hôpital, ou du moins pas tout de suite… Ou peut-être, si, justement, s'en aller maintenant, avant que la police arrive… Si jamais elle arrivait…

Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il avait espéré que les flics arrivent et l'attrapent. Peut-être. Sinon, il ne serait pas resté comme une larve dans le salon à attendre l'inéluctable, à attendre que son téléphone sonne.

Il y avait eu la voix d'Isaline, ses mots. Puis, elle avait crié. Et sous ses yeux terrifiés, le portable près de l'oreille, il avait vu le corps de Harry tomber.

Et cette image le hantait depuis, qu'il soit éveillé ou endormi. Il se revoyait devant cette putain de fenêtre, à regarder dehors, et soudain le corps de Harry tombant par terre.

Il rêvait.

Harry ne pouvait pas avoir sauté.

Il avait failli tout lâcher, sortir, faire quelque chose, mais l'horreur de ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux le prit aux tripes et il s'était enfui. Il avait fui ce qui s'était passé, cette maison où il l'avait séquestré, Harry qui avait sauté… Il avait tout fuit. Absolument tout.

Où avait-il pu trouver la force de s'en aller, comme ça, alors qu'il avait envie de vomir et de crever sous une voiture ? Il ne savait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne savait comment il avait pu fuir cet hôtel où la police avait réussi à le retrouver.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'était qu'un salopard malade, en plus d'être un assassin. Car c'était de sa faute, tout ça. Il savait que Harry avait sauté, que ce n'était le gars à la fenêtre qui l'avait poussé. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait jamais laissé la fenêtre ouverte, la première fois qu'il l'avait enlevé. Il avait toujours peur qu'il fasse une connerie. Et il avait suffi de quelques erreurs pour que Harry fasse le saut de l'ange, échappant au bras de ce type qui voulait simplement le retenir à l'intérieur…

C'était de sa faute.

Cédric n'aurait pas dû fuir, il aurait dû mourir. Sauter, lui aussi, et ne jamais se relever. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute, et l'idée que Harry puisse mourir à cause de lui bouffait son cœur. Il savait pourtant que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux, qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Il le savait, tout ça. Mais il y avait quelque chose de malade en lui, et toute l'horreur de ses actes lui revenaient en pleine figure. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Et il le savait.

On l'avait interrogé une fois, et il n'avait rien dit. On l'avait menacé, et il s'était tu, muet comme une tombe. Il ne voulait pas leur parler. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne comprendraient pas qu'il était amoureux fou de Harry, qu'il le voulait pour lui, qu'il lui avait fait du mal mais que c'était pour son bien, qu'il regrettait, qu'il savait qu'il n'était qu'un assassin et qu'un pourriture, qu'il voulait juste que Harry soit heureux…

Il voulait être heureux…

Avec Harry…

Mais ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne comprendraient jamais ça.

Il aurait voulu avoir Isaline devant lui. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Et il lui aurait tout dit. Il lui aurait dit tout ce qu'il avait fait, comme on murmure ses péchés au prêtre dans le confessionnal. Tout, il ne lui aurait rien caché…

Mais elle n'était pas là.

Ça passe ou ça casse.

Il avait cassé Harry, à force de trop tapé dessus.

Il avait cassé Isaline, son cœur, sa voix, son enfant…

**OoO**

Théo rentrait à la maison. Allongé au fond de son lit, Seamus l'entendit ouvrir la porte d'entrée et la refermer. Il jeta un œil à son réveil : il n'était pas loin de minuit. Théo travaillait pour son patron quelques jours dans la semaine, ainsi que le week-end. Il se levait donc aux alentours de trois heures, quatre heures du matin quasiment tous les jours et rentrait vers seize heures à la maison.

Et il était minuit. Et Théo avait encore passé la soirée chez Ron. Il passait son temps chez lui, dernièrement. Seamus aurait pu se sentir jaloux s'il ne savait pas pourquoi son colocataire s'y rendait aussi régulièrement.

Ron faisait une dépression. Ce fait aurait pu paraître stupide, au vue des circonstances, mais c'étaient précisément ces circonstances qui rendaient son état plus dramatique encore.

Le rouquin n'avait pas assisté au drame, comme Draco et Théo, qui avaient été aux premières loges. Mais il savait ce qui s'était passé, et quand il l'avait appris au téléphone, le bras en écharpe et la tête pleine d'idées noires, il s'était effondré. Ses jambes avaient cédées sous lui, et alors que Neville reprenait le combiné, répondant à un Olivier pâle et inquiet, Ron s'était mis à pleurer, et depuis deux jours, c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté.

Un homme, ça ne pleure pas. Mais un homme qui s'est fait agressé dans la rue, qui a vu des hommes enlever son meilleur ami, et apprendre qu'au terme de huit jours d'enfermement, le jeune homme sautait par la fenêtre et se retrouvait à l'hôpital… cet homme-là ne peut demeurer de glace, debout, fier et ravalant sa douleur. Pas Ron, du moins, à fleur de peau depuis l'enlèvement, qui imaginait Harry sauter par la fenêtre à pieds joints.

Son ami, si souriant, si gentil… Toujours aimable, toujours loyal, toujours…

Seamus eut un frisson d'horreur quand l'image du tatoueur faisant le saut de l'ange passa sous ses paupières. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il eut envie de pleurer. Théo était déjà allé voir Ron la veille, même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Le rouquin se sentait coupable et ces relents de déprime qui demeuraient en lui s'étaient mués en dépression, qui l'empêchait de se nourrir, affalé à longueur de journée dans le canapé ou sur son lit, ressassant sans cesse ses idées noires… Et Théo y allait, car Ron était à l'image de ce qu'il était intérieurement : un homme brisé.

Car quelles que soient les apparences, quelque chose s'était brisé en Théo. Contrairement à Draco, il ne s'était pas évanoui. Mais il était demeuré là, hébété, comme dans un rêve, emprisonné dans une sorte d'état second qui l'empêchait de percevoir et accepter la réalité : son ami avait sauté par la fenêtre, il s'était écrasé sur le sol comme un oiseau mort.

Cela faisait deux jours que Harry était à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, et Théo ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre, à accepter cette image qui trainait dans son esprit, revenant à chaque fois qu'il refusait d'y penser. Elle le poursuivait au travail, et l'après-midi, il allait s'enivrer des souffrances de Ron, et enfin il rentrait à l'appartement, épuisé et incapable d'aligner deux pensées. A sa façon, il déprimait aussi. Sans trop le montrer. Mais la pâleur de son visage, ses yeux qui partaient dans le vague et s'humidifiaient, les cernes sous ses yeux, tout indiquaient qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Que quelque chose s'était cassé en lui. Et que cela ne pourrait se réparer que si Harry rouvrait les yeux et que leurs regards se croisent, même l'espace de quelques secondes seulement.

Seamus préférait ne pas penser à Harry. Il se disait que le jeune homme n'aurait sans doute pas aimé qu'on souffre pour lui. C'était peut-être une pensée égoïste, mais c'était ça, ou se trainer comme une âme en peine, et Théo avait besoin de tout, sauf de ça. Penser à Harry et à son état faisait trop de mal à Seamus. Il lui suffisait de voir le visage de son ami le matin et le soir pour que le drame lui revienne en pleine figure et lui torde les tripes, à lui donner mal au cœur. Mais il contenait ses larmes et ses vertiges. Pour Théo. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être mal devant lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Personne n'avait besoin de ça…

L'irlandais l'entendit marcher dans le couloir et aller dans sa chambre, puis dans la salle de bain. Il écouta l'eau couler dans la douche, les yeux clos. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait envie de se lever et de le rejoindre, se blottir contre lui, contre son torse trop plat et ses bras secs et durs. Il avait envie de se plonger dans son étreinte et oublier cette désagréable sensation de saut dans le vide, que son esprit le forçait à imaginer sans cesse…

Il avait envie d'arrêter de penser à Harry qui sautait, à la sensation que cela ferait si jamais il faisait comme lui…

Théo sortit de la douche. Il entendit ses pieds nus sur le lino du couloir. Puis, il cessa de bouger. Comme une hésitation. Surmontant son mal de ventre, Seamus rejeta les draps et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, alors que Théo se décidait à entrer dans la sienne.

« Théo ? »

Le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre, mais Seamus parvenait à percevoir sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. Il s'avança donc vers lui, à l'aveuglette. Il lui toucha l'épaule. Théo ne bougeait pas. Ne disait rien. Alors Seamus fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis de longues minutes : il se blottit dans les bras de son ami, enlaçant sa taille, se serrant contre lui. Et au lieu d'obtenir un rejet, il sentit les bras de Théo se refermer dans son dos, sur ses épaules.

Théo le serrait contre lui, et Seamus sentit une sorte de bouffée de chaleur monter en lui.

Il pensa à Harry, à la sensation qu'il devait éprouver quand il se blottissait contre son amoureux.

Il pensa à Draco, à la sensation que cela faisait, de voir l'homme qu'on aimait sauter par la fenêtre.

Il imagina Harry, regardant en bas, et sauter à pied joints dans la mort…

Il imagina Draco, regardant son avenir se briser devant ses yeux, son univers vaciller et s'effondrer…

Seamus pleura.

Il s'était retenu la veille, dans le noir, alors que Théo le serrait fort contre lui.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, il craquait. Il pleurait pour deux. Puisque Théo n'en était pas capable…

**OoO**

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait réveillé. Peut-être le fait que la place à côté de lui soit vide, ou bien le bruit que l'autre avait fait en se levant était enfin parvenu à son oreille. Severus n'avait pas le sommeil léger, ni même lourd. Il ne se réveillait pas quand Sirius quittait le lit à cause d'une insomnie, mais il ne pouvait rester sourd au boucan qu'il faisait quand, pris d'une envie subite, il s'enivrait dans le salon.

Dans un sens, depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Severus avait développé une sorte de capacité qui lui permettait de ne se réveiller que lorsque le comportement de son compagnon se révélait dangereux pour lui-même. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, Severus regardait le vide, écoutait les bruits de la maison. Sirius n'était pas dans le couloir, ni dans la salle de bain, et il n'entendait rien dans le salon. C'était étrange. Il attendit un peu, mais toujours pas de bruit. Sirius ne remontait pas. La télévision n'était pas allumée. Il ne parlait pas tout seul.

Il était silencieux. Et c'était bien plus inquiétant que s'il faisait du bruit…

Alors Severus finit par se lever, rabattant les draps sur le côté. Il enfila ses chaussons, son peignoir, puis sortit de la chambre. Il écoutait toujours, et même une fois dans le couloir, il n'entendit rien d'étrange. Pas même les couinements de Saphira qui se plaignait de l'état lamentable de son maître, comme cela arrivait parfois. Alors Severus descendit les escaliers. Il y avait de la lumière, en bas, dans le salon. Il poussa un léger soupir, un peu rassuré. Une fois en bas, il entra dans la pièce, et trouva son compagnon affalé dans le canapé, une bouteille de whiskey à moitié vide sur la table basse, son verre au bord des lèvres.

Son cœur se serra un peu quand il le vit ainsi dans leur salon, les yeux dans le vague et ce maudit verre au bord des lèvres. Il y avait peu d'alcool à la maison, mais Severus ne les avait pas tous jetés. Après sa tentative de suicide, oui. Mais pas après. Pas que Sirius en avait ramené, en cachette. Car le professeur ne voulait pas de cachotteries. Il ne voulait pas de tabous. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius boive en cachette de l'alcool rangé au fond des placards. C'était un problème qu'ils devaient affronter à deux, sans faux-semblants, et Severus le connaissait bien trop pour ne pas deviner quand il était bourré, ou quand il avait bu la veille.

Severus s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur le canapé. Sirius lui jeta un regard vague. Il n'avait pas bu grand-chose, la bouteille était simplement bien entamée, mais il avait déjà un bon coup dans le nez. Severus ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il avait simplement envie de lui retirer son verre et de le ramener au lit. Il était toujours parvenu à maîtriser Sirius et à lui faire entendre raison, qu'il soit dans un état léthargique ou bien dans une colère noire, les sens brouillés par l'alcool. Mais ce soir, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comme depuis quelques jours, d'ailleurs. Il se sentait démunis, ne sachant quels gestes, quels mots pourraient apaiser son compagnon.

« Tu comptes vider la bouteille ?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai mal à la tête.

- Boire ne soulagera pas ton mal.

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas une aspirine qui me fera oublier. »

Il y avait des moments dans votre vie qui restaient à jamais marqué dans votre mémoire, ou sur votre rétine. En dépit d'un long travail sur lui-même qui l'avait mené petit à petit à regarder son univers avec indifférence, Severus n'avait jamais été capable d'oublier certains accès de colère de son père, qui frappait si fort sa mère qu'il s'était longtemps demandé comment les voisins, qui entendaient ses cris, avaient pu rester silencieux si longtemps.

Sirius, lui, n'avait jamais vu sa mère se faire battre. C'était lui qu'elle battait. Et si ce genre de souvenirs demeurerait toujours en lui, ce n'étaient pas ceux-là qui le faisaient souffrir ce soir.

C'était la vision de son filleul, de son fils, de l'enfant de son meilleur ami sautant par la fenêtre qui hantait ses nuits, et ses jours.

Severus n'était pas là, mais il aurait sans doute donné beaucoup pour assister à la scène à la place de son amant. Il voyait dans quel état se trouvait Sirius : il basculait à nouveau dans la dépression, et s'il restait raisonnable avec l'alcool, nul doute qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire des excès et à s'enfoncer dans les idées noires.

Le professeur ne savait pas ce que c'était que de voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. Voir des patients agoniser, il le savait. Mais voir quelqu'un mourir, sauter par la fenêtre et venir s'écraser en bas, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, tout comme il n'avait jamais pu penser qu'un jour un garçon aussi plein de vie pourrait tenter la mort de cette façon. Bien qu'il ait été traumatisé par la tentative de suicide de Sirius, Severus ne pouvait en voir que les traces sur ses poignets, ces traces rouges qui cicatrisaient petit à petit. L'écrivain avait essayé de mourir, mais c'était… moins violent. Imbibé d'alcool, il s'était ouvert les veines. Harry, lui, avait sauté. Et les séquelles qu'il garderait sans doute à vie n'étaient pas que de banales traces sur ses poignets.

Sirius n'était évidemment pas le seul à souffrir comme un dingue. Draco était mal au point, Blaise le lui avait dit au téléphone, et il était incapable de le gérer. Théo avait également assisté à la scène et il avait du mal à s'en remettre. Sans doute tous deux ne s'en remettraient-ils jamais… Surtout si Harry venait à ne jamais se réveiller.

Mais la personne qui ne parvenait pas à surmonter ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était Isaline. Autant Sirius faisait des efforts pour encaisser, autant Isaline n'en faisait absolument aucun. Elle restait chez elle, sans ouvrir sa porte à personne, et passait ses journées à se lamenter. Elle ne sortait qu'une fois par jour, pour aller à l'hôpital. Nymph' avait prit sa chienne chez elle pour s'en occuper. La patronne n'était plus bonne à rien.

Elle s'était même réfugiée dans l'alcool. C'était Nymph' qui le lui avait dit. Cela avait beaucoup surpris Severus, qui n'avait jamais vu Isaline comme quelqu'un qui pourrait se laisser aller à ça, tant elle avait vécu de malheurs sans jamais y céder. Et pourtant, Nymph', le cœur au bord des lèvres, lui avait assuré qu'elle avait rempli ses placards et qu'elle se laisser glisser dans l'alcoolisme.

Elle était perdue. Complètement perdue. Ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était comme la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Elle avait vu Sirius avec les veines grandes ouvertes, et à présent elle voyait Harry sauter par la fenêtre. La vie s'acharnait contre elle, contre ceux qu'elle aimait. Et elle était perdue. Elle aurait pu se faire aider, mais les psychologues ne pouvaient avoir d'effet sur une femme qui était à peine capable de se lever de son canapé, et si Nymph' venait régulièrement la voir, la mort dans l'âme, elle ne pouvait faire grand-chose pour elle. A part la prendre dans ses bras et pleurer avec elle. Mais jamais elle ne parviendrait à lui arracher cette vision cauchemardesque de ses yeux.

Elle était dans une impasse. Comme Sirius, comme Draco, comme Théo.

Et Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui aussi avait la sensation d'être dans un cul de sac, ne sachant quoi faire pour apaiser les souffrances de son compagnon. Le voir dans un tel état lui faisait mal, d'autant plus que cela ranimait ses propres angoisses vis-à-vis du jeune homme. Il intériorisait ses peurs, cette souffrance due à la perspective de perdre ce garçon qu'il avait appris à apprécier et aux séquelles qu'il porterait à vie, mais ces idées, il ne pouvait les taire indéfiniment, pas avec Sirius dans cet état-là, ses doutes et ses paroles, ses larmes, voire ses colères…

Et cet alcool qu'il ingurgitait, sans cesse…

« L'alcool n'arrangera pas tes problèmes, Sirius. Ça ne fait que les aggraver. Et tu le sais.

- Mais ça me fait du bien.

- Sur le coup.

- J'ai envie de mourir, Sev'. »

Le professeur ferma les yeux douloureusement.

« Quand je sais où il est et dans quel état il est, ça me donne envie de me foutre en l'air.

- C'est ce que tu feras s'il ne sort pas du coma ?

- Non. Isaline ne s'en remettrait pas. »

Comment réagirait-elle si jamais Harry ne se réveillait pas ? Parviendrait-elle à faire son deuil ?

« J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais été là, si j'avais fait plus attention…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sirius…

- Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais tellement être à sa place… Ne plus qu'il souffre… »

Severus prit le verre de ses mains et le posa sur la table basse. Sirius le regarda, les yeux vitreux. Des yeux de chien battu, mouillés. Lentement, Severus l'attira à lui, tout en s'allongeant sur le canapé. De façon naturelle, Sirius se blottit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux quand il sentit la main de son compagnon dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait en sécurité, un peu comme si rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver, les brumes de l'alcool l'étourdissant, lui donnant envie de dormir. Alors il plongea tête la première dans cette étreinte, un fort sentiment d'amour pulsant dans sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Sirius. Ne pense pas à mourir. Je sais que tu as mal. Mais Harry ne voudrait pas que tu sois dans un état pareil.

- C'est comme mon fils, Sev'… C'est le fils de James et Lily… Tout ce qui me reste d'eux…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est de la faute à personne. Il s'en remettra.

- Et si jamais…

- Il s'en remettra, Sirius. Laisse-lui le temps. Ne meurs pas à petit feu pour lui. Il ne voudrait pas ça. Jamais. »

Et il le berça, dans ses bras, allongé sur le canapé du salon. Il ferma les yeux, repensant au passé. A James, gamin turbulent et insupportable, à Lily, si gentille et douce. Il se rappela de sa rencontre avec Sirius, des années plus tard, le temps et la prison ayant fait mûrir les traits de son visage. Et Harry, timide et réservé Harry, avec la mort au fond des yeux, un sourire factice sur les lèvres…

Vis, Harry…

**OoO**

Le lendemain de la tentative de suicide de son otage, il avait été arrêté en pleine rue. Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé la force de s'enfuir la première fois, puis la deuxième. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait couru comme un dératé, au milieu de la circulation, sans apercevoir le tram qui, étant parvenu à s'imposer au milieu des voitures, entrait enfin dans le chemin bordé d'herbe qui lui appartenait. Il entendit simplement les hurlements de policiers, qui le firent ralentir. Et quand il vit le tram venir vers lui, ses jambes se paralysèrent, et la rame le cogna.

Ses blessures n'étaient pas importantes : le tram ne roulait pas bien vite et le conducteur avait eu le temps de ralentir, mais il s'était quand même cassé la jambe et il avait mal à son bras. Il s'était blessé à la tête aussi, dans sa chute, mais pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Un peu amoché, certes, mais pas en danger de mort.

Pas comme Harry.

Cédric avait séjourné à l'hôpital, le temps qu'on lui fasse son plâtre et qu'on lui bande le bras et la tête. Toute l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée à s'enfuir l'avait quittée. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se faire la malle à l'hôpital et n'avait témoigné aucune résistance quand la police l'avait emmené au commissariat pour la garde-à-vue.

Il n'avait plus aucune envie de se battre. Et alors qu'il se trouvait dans une cellule du commissariat, à attendre le moment où on l'interrogerait à nouveau, Cédric se demandait encore comment il avait pu avoir la force de fuir. Car si cela pouvait être perçu comme un acte lâche, il avait nécessité une force dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Au téléphone, Isaline avait remué des choses qu'il aurait préférées oublier. Il était au plus mal et son plan pourtant parfait, ne fonctionnait pas, et il voyait Harry mourir à petit feu, dans sa petite chambre. Il pensait que son idée marcherait, que Draco finirait pas devenir un lointain souvenir, mais il fallait croire que cet amour qu'il avait tant sous-estimé était en fait plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru. Tellement fort que Cédric en était venu à ne plus savoir quoi faire.

Devait-il relâcher Harry ou le garder ? Devrait-il fuir éternellement ou se rendre ?

Il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Car quoi qu'il fasse, il serait de toute façon retourné en prison. Il savait pourtant à quoi s'attendre, il l'avait déjà vécu une fois. Enlever Harry le replongerait dans cet Enfer. Mais contrairement à la fois précédente, il avait été plus lucide, car il avait rapidement compris que récupérer Harry, ce serait quitte ou double. Ca passe ou ça casse. Et ça a cassé.

Et Cédric s'est retrouvé dans une impasse qu'il ne savait comment détourner ou franchir. Il avait envisagé de relâcher Harry. Il y avait vraiment pensé.

Mais Harry avait trouvé ce téléphone. Et Cédric, ses yeux virant au rouge, était entré dans une colère noire. Il l'avait frappé. Son visage rempli d'horreur et ses yeux terrifiés avait été comme un appel à cette violence que la défaite rendait plus puissante encore.

Ses yeux verts, sans lunettes, qui le regardaient droit dans les yeux, ce portable à la main…

Sa rage, montant du plus profond de son cœur, guidant ses mains et son corps…

Et sa tête percutant le meuble, son corps qui s'affaisse, et qui ne se réveille plus…

Le reste avait été comme un vaste brouillard. Dans le salon, au rez-de-chaussée, il avait pris ta tête dans ses mains. Harry était vivant mais il était blessé à la tête. Hors de question d'aller à l'hôpital, ou du moins pas tout de suite… Ou peut-être, si, justement, s'en aller maintenant, avant que la police arrive… Si jamais elle arrivait…

Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il avait espéré que les flics arrivent et l'attrapent. Peut-être. Sinon, il ne serait pas resté comme une larve dans le salon à attendre l'inéluctable, à attendre que son téléphone sonne.

Il y avait eu la voix d'Isaline, ses mots. Puis, elle avait crié. Et sous ses yeux terrifiés, le portable près de l'oreille, il avait vu le corps de Harry tomber.

Et cette image le hantait depuis, qu'il soit éveillé ou endormi. Il se revoyait devant cette putain de fenêtre, à regarder dehors, et soudain le corps de Harry tombant par terre.

Il rêvait.

Harry ne pouvait pas avoir sauté.

Il avait failli tout lâcher, sortir, faire quelque chose, mais l'horreur de ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux le prit aux tripes et il s'était enfui. Il avait fui ce qui s'était passé, cette maison où il l'avait séquestré, Harry qui avait sauté… Il avait tout fuit. Absolument tout.

Où avait-il pu trouver la force de s'en aller, comme ça, alors qu'il avait envie de vomir et de crever sous une voiture ? Il ne savait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne savait comment il avait pu fuir cet hôtel où la police avait réussi à le retrouver.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'était qu'un salopard malade, en plus d'être un assassin. Car c'était de sa faute, tout ça. Il savait que Harry avait sauté, que ce n'était le gars à la fenêtre qui l'avait poussé. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait jamais laissé la fenêtre ouverte, la première fois qu'il l'avait enlevé. Il avait toujours peur qu'il fasse une connerie. Et il avait suffi de quelques erreurs pour que Harry fasse le saut de l'ange, échappant au bras de ce type qui voulait simplement le retenir à l'intérieur…

C'était de sa faute.

Cédric n'aurait pas dû fuir, il aurait dû mourir. Sauter, lui aussi, et ne jamais se relever. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute, et l'idée que Harry puisse mourir à cause de lui bouffait le cœur. Il savait pourtant que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux, qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Il le savait, tout ça. Mais il y avait quelque chose de malade en lui, et toute l'horreur de ses actes lui revenaient en pleine figure. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Et il le savait.

On l'avait interrogé une fois, et il n'avait rien dit. On l'avait menacé, et il s'était tu, muet comme une tombe. Il ne voulait pas leur parler. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne comprendraient pas qu'il était amoureux fou de Harry, qu'il le voulait pour lui, qu'il lui avait fait du mal mais que c'était pour son bien, qu'il regrettait, qu'il savait qu'il n'était qu'un assassin et qu'un pourriture, qu'il voulait juste que Harry soit heureux…

Il voulait être heureux…

Avec Harry…

Mais ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne comprendraient jamais ça.

Il aurait voulu avoir Isaline devant lui. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Et il lui aurait tout dit. Il lui aurait dit tout ce qu'il avait fait, comme on murmure ses péchés au prêtre dans le confessionnal. Tout, il ne lui aurait rien caché…

Mais elle n'était pas là.

Ca passe ou ça casse.

Il avait cassé Harry, à force de trop tapé dessus.

Il avait cassé Isaline, son cœur, sa voix, son enfant…

**OoO**

Elle venait le voir tous les jours. Jamais en même temps qu'Isaline, qui passait chaque matin. Nymph' savait que la patronne restait un long moment dans la chambre de Harry, puis elle passait voir Rémi. Il l'attendait dehors, un point de rendez-vous. C'était lui qui le lui avait imposé. Elle savait qu'Isaline ne l'attendait jamais longtemps, les infirmières prévenaient le médecin qu'elle avait quitté la chambre, et Rémi s'en allait la rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient, ni ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle ne savait pas si ça lui faisait du bien. Sans doute que si, sinon il ne serait pas la seule personne qu'elle verrait en dehors de chez elle.

Enfin, Nymph' la voyait régulièrement car elle passait tous les jours chez elle et Isaline tolérait sa présence. Elle ne voulait pas voir ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni qui que ce soit d'autres. Elle ne voulait voir personne, et son état lamentable la poussait à rester retrancher chez elle. C'était donc un miracle que Rémi puisse l'approcher. Un soulagement, aussi. La savoir seule à affronter tout ça lui faisait peur, à elle comme à Sirius, et aux autres.

Bien qu'elle soit forte, Isaline restait un être humain comme les autres et elle était ébranlée, mais son orgueil la poussait à rejeter toute aide, même celle de ses amis, de sa famille. La médiocrité de son état la menait vers une sorte d'enfermement intérieur, puis extérieur. Elle fuyait les autres et savoir que Rémi parvenait encore à l'atteindre les rassurait. Surtout elle. Car Nymph', en dépit de l'aide qu'elle apportait à sa patronne et ses visites quotidiennes, était incapable de toucher Isaline. Physiquement, oui. Emotionnellement, non.

La seule chose que la tatoueuse pouvait faire, c'était rendre visite à Harry, et briser ce Dieu qu'elle avait tant sollicité autrefois, quand sa mère était morte, et que personne ne venait la chercher, alors qu'elle avait tant besoin d'aide. Elle priait pour qu'il vive, pour qu'il s'en sorte avec de moindres maux. Qu'il ne soit pas paralysé à vie, qu'il remarche à nouveau, que ses yeux s'ouvrent encore une fois sur le monde et qu'ils la regardent, avec cette espèce de tendresse qu'il avait continuellement au creux des prunelles…

Elle avait besoin de le voir. C'en était presque viscéral, tant elle en avait besoin. Harry était son petit frère, un gamin qu'elle avait vu grandir. Rencontré alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans, elle l'avait vu pousser comme un jeune plan et atteindre sa maturité, partageant mains moments avec lui, que ce soit des disputes, de grosses colères, des éclats de rire et des étreintes aussi tendres que complices. Elle se souvenait de ce petit garçon trop maigre qui parlait mal, qui grignotait des gâteaux au bord de la mer, tout humide d'eau salée, qui se mettait à trembler quand il faisait une bêtise, refermant ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se protéger… Oh oui, elle se souvenait de cet enfant qui avait du mal à se faire des amis, qui s'était mis à la musculation à cause de ses complexes, pleins de secrets et de réserve derrière son air jovial…

Un enfant avec lequel elle avait grandi, l'écrasant sur le canapé quand il la battait à un jeu de combat quelconque sur la Playstation©, le calant dans ses bras quand ils partaient en vacances chez la tante d'Isaline, lui filant un petit billet quand il grandit pour aller au cinéma avec ses copains… Cet enfant était devenu un homme, une sorte d'égal qui demeurait encore son petit frère, mais qui avait assez de maturité pour pouvoir la contredire et la disputer. Tellement de maturité que, jamais, elle n'avait envisagé que ce cauchemar qu'ils avaient vécu quatre ans auparavant puisse se reproduire…

Et quand elle le voyait, seul, dans son lit d'hôpital, endormi et pâle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à autrefois. Elle pensait au petit garçon qu'elle soulevait dans ses bras, à l'adolescent complice, au jeune adulte avec lequel elle partageait ses journées de travail… et elle repensait à ce lit similaire dans lequel il était allongé, autrefois, aussi pâle et immobile, avec cet air qu'ont les hommes qui n'attendent plus rien de la vie, si ce n'est qu'elle les laisse tranquille…

Assise près du lit du malade, elle en venait à penser à sa propre famille. Elle savait que Remus souffrait de la situation. Il n'était pas très proche de Harry, mais sa souffrance était similaire à celle de sa femme. Leur relation avait d'ailleurs toujours été curieuse pour la jeune femme, qui n'avait compris les relations qui liaient son mari à Harry. Le premier était tendre, conciliant, le second respectueux, espiègle. Autant Harry faisait preuve d'une certaine maturité en présence de Sirius qui n'avait jamais perdu son côté gamin, autant le jeune homme adoptait un comportement plus… enfantin avec Remus, plus en accord avec son âge. Et même si Harry et Remus n'éprouvaient pas spécialement le besoin de se voir, tous deux étaient plus qu'heureux quand ils passaient un moment ensemble. Nymph' n'avait jamais compris comment les deux hommes pouvaient avoir une telle complicité, une telle tendresse mutuelle, tant leur situation était particulière.

Dans un sens, elle n'avait jamais été tout à fait capable de comprendre son mari. Certes, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'ils étaient ensemble, s'étant mariés peu de temps après leur rencontre et devenant rapidement parents d'un petit garçon qui était à présent le centre de leur univers. Mais Nymph' était rapidement parvenue à cerner Remus, apprenant à le connaître petit à petit, s'imprégnant de lui et tombant à chaque fois un peu plus amoureuse de lui. Mais il y avait des détails qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'elle ne comprendrait sans doute jamais. Car Remus avait des parts d'ombre qu'il ne partageait pas avec elle. Des parts d'ombre que seuls certains, comme Harry ou Sirius, connaissaient.

Cela dit, en dépit de sa douleur, Remus demeurait près d'elle et la soutenait. Il s'occupait beaucoup de Teddy, aussi. Ah, Teddy… Leur Teddy. Il lui suffisait de voir son fils pour qu'un frisson d'horreur lui traverse le dos. Elle avait l'atroce sensation de devenir, l'espace d'un instant, Isaline. Elle regardait son fils comme la patronne aurait regardé Harry, avec son regard de maman. Et Nymph' pensait au futur, à son fils qui grandirait, qu'elle protègerait de toutes ses forces… Les mêmes pensées qu'Isaline avait dû avoir, autrefois. Et, le regard posé sur son petit garçon, elle se sentait comme dans un flash-back. Un regard tourné vers le passé.

Et si, plus tard, il lui arrivait la même chose ? Et si Teddy se retrouvait dans une sensation similaire, et qu'il souhaitait mourir, laissant derrière lui tout ce qui avait été son univers ?

Harry avait été le fils unique d'Isaline. Teddy serait le fils unique de Nymph'.

Leurs destins pourraient être similaires…

Elle n'en dormait plus la nuit. Elle avait parfois des crises d'angoisse, comme quand elle avait seize ans et que son avenir était incertain. Et les bras de Remus autour d'elle étaient semblables à ceux d'Isaline, autrefois. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Et Nymph' savait que, d'elles deux, celle qui avait le plus besoin d'aide était Isaline, et non elle.

Or, Isaline ne voulait l'aide de personne. N'ouvrait la porte à personne.

Elle se contentait de s'enfermer, et t'attendre.

Parce qu'elle n'était bonne à rien d'autre…

**OoO**

Il était allé voir Harry dans la matinée. Son visage pâle et paisible, ses yeux clos, sa jambe plâtrée et sa tête enturbannée l'avait rempli de douleur et d'horreur. Oh non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de choses. Il avait vu des corps blessés de façon bien plus grave, mais ce corps qui s'était trouvé devant ses yeux ce matin-là n'était pas celui d'un inconnu, mais de l'homme qu'il aimait et avec lequel il voulait partager sa vie.

Draco avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance de Blaise. Par miracle, son meilleur ami n'était pas là quand il était parti. Afin qu'il ne le cherche pas partout et qu'il ne le harcèle pas au téléphone, le blond avait demandé à sa mère de dire au black, si jamais il venait, qu'il était passé à l'hôpital et qu'il rentrait ensuite à la maison. Un peu plus tard, Blaise l'avait appelé et Draco s'était contenté de lui répéter son message. Son ton calme, un peu las, avait dû rassurer son ami, qui avait souligné le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu avec colère. Draco lui avait alors répliqué qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, donc, une fois qu'il aurait rendu visite à Harry, il rentrerait tout de suite chez lui. Il l'appellerait une fois rentré.

Blaise l'agaçait prodigieusement, au point qu'il en vienne à le haïr, d'être aussi proche, tolérant, inquiet pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide, qu'on le touche, qu'on le prenne en pitié. Et paradoxalement, savoir son presque frère près de lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre. Draco n'avait jamais aimé être seul et, en dépit de son désir de solitude, sentir la présence de Blaise près de lui le rassurait. Ne l'apaisait pas, mais le rassurait. Bien plus que d'avoir sa mère sur le dos.

Le matin, il était donc allé voir l'homme qu'il aimait. Cela ne lui faisait ni du bien, ni du mal. A la fois cela le faisait souffrir de le voir dans un tel état, et en même temps, ne pas lui rendre visite lui paraissait égoïste, sans compter qu'il avait besoin de le voir. Même s'il était dans un état lamentable, incapable de lui répondre, Draco avait besoin de le regarder, l'entendre respirer, toucher sa main froide mais indéniablement vivante. Il avait besoin de lui parler, en sachant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il regrettait ses mots, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, qu'il aurait tant voulu le protéger de ce fou… Il lui parlait avec son cœur, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Non pas parce qu'il se doutait que l'autre ne l'entendait pas, mais parce qu'il devait dire tout ça, il devait prononcer ces mots, car si leur histoire avait une fin, il les garderait pour lui et regretterait toujours de ne jamais les avoir prononcés devant Harry.

Mais ces visites n'aggravait pas son mal, tout comme il ne le soulageait pas. Il sortit de cette visite complètement lessivé, ne sachant quoi faire ni où aller. Assis dans sa voiture, cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il était assis derrière son volant, incapable de se décider. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, et en même temps, l'idée de rencontrer sa mère et ses yeux emplis de pitié, ou encore de voir Blaise qui allait encore lui prendre la tête. Il ferma les yeux et chercha dans sa tête dans quel endroit il avait envie d'aller. Un endroit où il se sentait bien, qui le soulagerait un peu.

Il pensa soudain au Louvre. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il pensait au château. Puis, il serra les dents, revoyant Harry s'extasier devant les statues de marbre blanc, ces corps sculptés et peinturlurés travaillés par la pluie au point qu'ils leur étaient parvenus blancs.

C'était sans doute pour cela que voir le corps de Harry dans un tel état le remplissait d'amertume et de douleur. Il avait connu son petit ami dans tous les états, que ce soit la joie, la colère ou encore la tristesse. Il l'avait vu pleurer, rire à gorge déployée, lui crier dessus… Et le voir avec ce visage pâle, tel une statue de marbre blanc, faisait ressurgir des souvenirs d'autrefois. Il imaginait son visage se mouvoir, ses yeux s'ouvrir, sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire paresseux…

Oui, c'était sans doute cela qui faisait le plus mal : regarder la personne mourir, disparaître, sans savoir quoi faire pour la sauver…

Ses paupières se soulevèrent, révélant ses yeux bleu gris et humides. Il savait où il voulait aller.

Chez Isaline.

**OoO**

Depuis le jour de l'accident, il n'était jamais venu la voir, sans doute parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Mais aussi peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence, son visage torturé et ses mains tremblantes qui cherchaient du réconfort, sans jamais oser l'atteindre.

On pouvait dire que la maison était silencieuse, mais ce n'était pas comme si, d'habitude, elle était plus bruyante. Il suffisait qu'un être que l'on aime disparaisse pour que la ville se dépeuple, et c'était le cas dans ce petit quartier, dans cette petite rue, où les voitures ne semblaient plus circuler. En venant, Draco avait vu que la boutique était fermée. Un mot était scotché devant la porte. Sûrement Nymph' qui l'avait mis là, pour prévenir les clients. Cela lui avait mis un coup au cœur, et à présent qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de cette maison dont il ne possédait pas les clés, Draco se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de venir ici.

Il n'avait pas prévenu Blaise, et il ne comptait pas le faire. Il allait sûrement s'inquiéter, mais il n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'il était venu voir Isaline. Il savait par lui qu'elle refusait d'ouvrir à sa porte à qui que ce soit, même à Sirius, et si Nymph' parvenait à entrer, c'était seulement parce qu'elle avait les clés. Pourquoi Isaline lui ouvrirait-elle sa porte, à lui ? Lui, le petit ami de Harry, qui lui rappellerait immanquablement celui qu'elle aimait comme son fils ?

Elle ne le ferait sans doute pas. Mais Draco devait sonner et espérer qu'elle lui ouvre. Maintenant qu'il était planté devant la porte, il se trouvait égoïste : il n'était jamais venu la voir, depuis tout ce temps, et peut-être lui en voulait-elle. Ou peut-être pas. Elle avait sans doute compris. Il ne savait pas…

Il sonna, puis attendit. L'attente lui parut bien longue, et au bout de quelques minutes, il se dit qu'elle ne lui ouvrirait pas. Quand il se décida à s'en aller, il entendit le cliquetis du cadenas et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. La porte s'ouvrit et Isaline apparut.

Elle avait maigri. Ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, les larmes et sans doute l'alcool lui jetèrent un regard paresseux, mais il y eut comme une petite étincelle au fond de ses prunelles. Elle devait être un peu contente de le voir. Sinon, elle ne lui aurait pas ouvert…

« Bonjour, Draco.

- Bonjour. »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée dans la voiture pendant le trajet lui tomba dessus sans prévenir. Les bras d'Isaline qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules furent la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Son monde flancha et il explosa en sanglots dans ses bras.

Il avait déjà bien pleuré, mais sentir l'odeur si familière de cette femme et ses bras se refermer sur lui fit éprouver une étrange sensation de bien-être qui s'exprima par une crise de larmes. Une de ces crises qui vous fait du bien, qui vient du fond de votre être, une sorte d'eau stagnante dont vous vous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute, pour qu'elle cesse de vous empoisonner.

Draco resta un long moment dans l'entrée, Isaline contre le mur, le tenant toujours contre elle, et lui le visage blottit dans son cou. Il fallut qu'il arrête de sangloter pour se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait aussi, ses larmes coulant dans son cou. Mais elle ne tremblait pas. Ça sortait, c'était tout, comme depuis plusieurs jours.

Leur étreinte s'était donc étendue, infiniment. Draco se sentait bien, ses bras enserrant la taille d'Isaline, et cette dernière sentait une sorte de soulagement couler en elle. En entendant sonner, elle s'était levée puis trainée dans les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage pour voir qui venait lui rendre visite, n'ayant toujours pas installé d'œillère à sa porte, et Dieu savait à quelle point elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille. En voyant Draco en bas, elle était descendue puis lui avait ouvert, sans vraiment réfléchir. Lui, elle voulait bien qu'il vienne la voir. Elle était d'accord. Car elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il était jeune, et il avait vu son homme sauter par la fenêtre. Il devait être traumatisé, déprimé. Il n'arrivait sans doute pas à s'en sortir, à comprendre, à savoir quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger le châtiment de la porte fermée, alors qu'il venait vers elle, perdu qu'il était.

Ils finirent par se séparer. Isaline l'invita à venir boire quelque chose dans la cuisine et Draco l'y suivit. Il y vit l'état lamentable de l'évier remplit de vaisselle, les bouteilles qui trainaient sur le plan de travail… Il avait déjà compris qu'Isaline s'était mise à la boisson et il lui suffisait d'un coup d'œil pour comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas invité à s'assoir dans le salon, son état étant sûrement pire que celui de la cuisine.

Maladroitement, Isaline fit bouillir de l'eau chaude, engageant la conversation. Elle lui avait proposé un café, mais Draco en avait trop bu et préférait du thé. Elle sortit donc deux tasses, lui demandant comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait depuis le drame, dans des termes qui n'évoquaient jamais ce qu'avait fait Harry à la villa.

« Je ne sors quasiment pas. Je vais voir Harry tous les jours. Je lui parle, même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien.

- Peut-être qu'il nous entend.

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Je trouvais ça ridicule de parler à un malade dans le coma, mais maintenant je ne peux plus m'en passer. Si je ne le faisais pas, je ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes dans sa chambre.

- Pas plus que moi, beau blond. »

Ce petit surnom lui réchauffa le cœur, alors qu'Isaline sortait du placard un paquet de gâteaux qu'elle mit sur une assiette.

« Ça fait mal d'aller le voir. Mais rester chez moi à l'imaginer dans son lit est encore pire. Je préfère aller le voir et lui parler, en espérant qu'il m'entende. C'est pas comme si j'étais capable de faire autre chose de mes journées, de toute façon. Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? Théo, comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais Blaise me dit qu'il ne va pas bien du tout. Apparemment il a appelé chez lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles et il est tombé sur Seamus. Théo passe ses journées dehors, entre le travail et l'appartement de Ron. »

Draco la regarda sortir sa boite de thé et la lui présenter pour qu'il prenne un sachet.

« Pourquoi Ron ?

- Depuis qu'il sait ce qu'il s'est passé, il déprime. Il se croit coupable. Tout ça, quoi. Les autres, je ne sais pas comment ils vont. Cho ne sort plus de chez elle. Luna va descendre sur Paris. Tu sais comment va Sirius ?

- Nymph' m'en a vaguement parlé. Je sais que ce n'est pas gentil, mais je m'en fous. J'ai tellement mal que je m'en fous. »

Elle se tourna vers la table et remplit les tasses d'eau chaude.

« On a vu la même chose, tous les deux. Il doit prendre sur lui, tout comme je dois prendre sur moi. Apparemment, il y arrive mieux que moi. Elle m'a dit que Cédric ne voulait pas parler et que, demain, la police allait faire intervenir Sirius, en espérant qu'il crache le morceau. C'est Sirius qui leur a demandé.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose…

- Non, Sirius a raison de le faire. Je n'en suis pas capable. Je pense qu'il essaie de surmonter le traumatisme en collaborant avec la police. Ça lui donne la sensation d'être utile. Il doit se détester autant que moi. On ne réagit pas de la même façon. Moi je fais pitié.

- Ne dis pas ça…

- On ne peut pas comparer la douleur de deux personnes qui en aiment une autre de la même façon. Sirius a vu les mêmes choses que moi et nous souffrons autant l'un que l'autre. Lui arrive à se lever le matin et à aller au commissariat pour faire avancer les choses, et d'une certaine façon, pour se faire pardonner. Moi, je me contente de glander ici comme une conne à attendre que les jours passent. Quand Nymph' me parlait, je sentais qu'elle n'était pas spécialement contente…

- C'est-à-dire ? Elle n'approuve pas…

- Au Japon, la veuve ne doit montrer aucune émotion à la mort de son mari. C'est un signe de courage. Ici, cela passe pour de l'inhumanité. Et que Sirius soit capable de se lever chaque matin pour aller au poste peut être perçu comme un manque de sentiments. Mais s'enliser dans la douleur comme je le fais, je ne sais pas si c'est plus digne… »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Draco ne savait quoi penser. Il se détestait pour son comportement et ses mots avaient le don de l'apaiser, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas anormal et que tous ne réagissaient pas de la même façon à douleur. Isaline avait décidé comme lui de s'éloigner du monde. De se refermer sur elle-même comme une huître pour mieux se protéger…

Ils burent leur thé, dans une ambiance assez douce, presque détendue. Draco se nourrissait de ce calme, de cette conversation détendue. Un peu comme s'ils étaient hors du monde, à siroter du thé, dans cette petite pièce où ils avaient passé tant de bons moments… Tant de bons moments avec Harry, Nymph', Sirius…

Le premier dîner avec Isaline et Nymph'… La main de Harry dans la sienne, sa gêne quand ils avaient évoqué ses difficultés d'élocution étant petit…

« Je peux aller au toilettes ?

- Beau blond, t'es chez toi ici. »

Elle lui fit à nouveau un petit sourire. Draco le lui rendit puis sortit de la cuisine. Il voulut aller dans la salle de bain à l'étage mais préféra aller aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, sinon il serait tenté d'aller dans la chambre de Harry et son moral, un peu remonté, s'effondrerait. Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans les toilettes, son regard dévia vers le petit couloir qui menait au salon. Il hésita, puis y entra.

Il n'entra même pas dans le salon. Il resta sur le pas de la porte. Mais de là où il était, Draco pouvait voir l'étendu des dégâts dans la tête d'Isaline. Il lui suffisait de voir les couvertures sur le canapé, les oreillers parfois tombés par terre, les bouteilles qui s'accumulaient, les rideaux tirés, la télévision dont le volume était quasiment inaudible…

Soudain, ce fut comme une illumination.

Il avait pris sa décision.

**OoO**

La journée avait été bien longue pour Lucius. A vrai dire, dernièrement, toutes ses journées étaient longues. Trop longues. Depuis que Harry avait disparu de la circulation, en fait.

En étant honnête, Lucius s'était attaché à ce garçon. C'était bien le premier, d'ailleurs. Il avait déjà apprécié des copains ou copines de son fils, mais il ne s'était jamais attaché à aucun d'entre eux, mettant cela sur le fait qu'il n'avait qu'un seul enfant donc il était d'autant plus exigeant. De plus, son fils était bisexuel, donc si au final il se mettait en ménage avec un homme, sa seule consolation était que son beau-fils soit un garçon correct.

Mis à part le fait qu'il soit le pupille d'Isaline Anderson, Harry Potter n'était pas le genre de garçon que Lucius souhaitait pour son fils. Il était tatoueur, il n'avait donc pas un métier très gratifiant, et il venait d'un milieu modeste, donc il n'avait ni la même culture, ni la même éducation que Draco. Peut-être même le détournerait-il du droit chemin. Ou lui ferait-il du mal. Lucius ne savait pas quoi penser de Harry, mis à part qu'il n'était pas fait pour son fils.

Et pourtant, la vie lui avait montré que Harry était pile ce qu'il fallait pour son fils unique : un garçon certes mal habillé mais bien éduqué, avec de la conversation, attentif et aimant. Il devait certainement avoir des défauts, personne n'était parfait, mais il avait néanmoins la qualité d'être capable de tenir tête à Draco et de savoir s'occuper de lui. Le blond avait changé à son contact et pas de façon négative : son fils avait gagné en maturité. Il le trouvait moins froid, moins réservé. Plus impulsif, honnête. En somme, il était moins comme son père, et un peu plus comme sa mère…

A force de le voir dans cette maison, Lucius avait fini par s'attacher à ce garçon qui ne faisait rien pour se mettre trop en avant, se vanter et exhiber sa science. Harry savait rester humble et c'était un trait de caractère que Lucius aimait. Il avait toujours détesté les ex de son fils qui venaient dans sa maison en conquérants. Harry n'avait rien à lui prouver. Ils devaient juste se supporter, pour Draco. Et ils y arrivaient plutôt bien.

Lucius avait été attiré par sa femme le premier jour où il était venu et il avait eu tellement de mal à l'avoir que cette attirance, qui n'aurait dû se terminer que par une relation superficielle et de courte durée, s'était mué en un amour sans commune mesure. Narcissa lui avait résisté et c'était ce qui les avait conduits à créer une relation stable et solide. A cause de leurs parents, Lucius avait été amené à briser leurs fiançailles et, se sentant incapable de vivre toute sa vie avec une femme qu'il ne saurait aimer autant que Narcissa, il était revenu sur sa décision.

Et il n'avait jamais regretté son choix : sa femme lui avait fait un fils et avait rendu sa vie plus douce. Il avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir plus d'enfants, et il savait que sa femme s'en était longtemps voulu de n'avoir été capable de lui donner qu'un seul fils. Son accouchement s'était mal passé et il aurait été trop dangereux pour elle de tomber à nouveau enceinte. Elle était prête à tenter le coup, mais Lucius ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son épouse alors qu'elle lui avait déjà donné un fils en bonne santé. Son petit Draco, qui illuminait ses jours, même s'il le voyait trop peu à son goût.

Il comprenait donc ce que son fils avait ressenti, d'abord quand Harry se faisait harceler, puis quand il avait été enlevé, et enfin quand il avait tenté de se suicider. Draco avait eu la sensation petit à petit de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. Bien que Lucius ait toujours été quelqu'un de froid et réservé, il ne pouvait reprocher à son fils de souffrir et d'avoir des réactions aussi extrêmes devant Blaise. Cela dit, cela ne devait pas durer trop longtemps. Il fallait que Draco se reprenne et cesse de se laisser aller dans sa chambre, passant son temps à faire des allés-retours entra la maison et l'hôpital. Aller voir Harry lui faisait du mal et ce n'était pas en se lamentant pendant des jours et des jours que les choses iraient mieux. Il devait se bouger, voir autre chose.

Il allait devoir parler à son fils. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son canapé, Lucius se dit qu'il allait devoir prendre son fils à part et lui faire comprendre qu'il allait devoir se bouger un peu les fesses au lieu de se laisser aller comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs jours. A présent que Harry avait été retrouvé et qu'il était à l'hôpital, en dépit de son état catastrophique, Draco devait se calmer. Oui, il avait vu une scène horrible, mais il devait être fort, il devait prendre rendez-vous avec un psychologue et prendre sur lui. Lucius en avait vu des pires que ça, et il s'en était remis. Pourquoi pas son fils ?

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Dobby, qui s'était déjà rué sur lui pour l'accueillir, en fit de même pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Draco qui ne lui adressa qu'un vague bonsoir. Lucius entendit les petits talons de sa femme galoper vers l'entrée, passant devant les portes ouvertes du salon. Il tendit l'oreille, alors que Narcissa accueillait à son tour son fils.

« Draco, mon chéri, te voilà.

- Bonsoir, Maman.

- Où étais-tu ? Blaise a appelé à la maison il y a une heure ! Tu devais l'appeler une fois rentré à…

- Je sais. Je me suis baladé.

- Tu aurais pu l'appeler sur son portable, il s'est beaucoup inquiété ! Draco, je te parle, ne t'en va pas comme ça !

- Il n'est pas ma mère ! J'ai oublié, point barre ! »

Et Draco alla dans sa chambre. Sa mère la gonflait, Blaise le gonflait. Cela dit, une fois en haut, il envoya un SMS à Blaise en lui disait qu'il était désolé et qu'il le rappellerait plus tard. Puis, Draco ouvrit son armoire et prit sa valise la plus grande. Il dévalisa ses armoires : sa valise fut rapidement remplie de vêtements divers.

Le blond avait pris sa décision : il allait vivre chez Isaline. Il ne se sentait pas bien, et même s'il savait que ce serait dur d'habiter dans la maison de Harry, il savait que ce ne pouvait pas être pire qu'en être éloigné. De plus, Isaline avait besoin d'aide. Il se doutait que personne avant lui n'avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir sa porte, il pensait alors qu'elle ne serait pas contre le fait qu'il vienne vivre chez elle. Dans le cas où la tatoueuse refuserait, il irait demander asile à Blaise qui se ferait un plaisir de l'accueillir chez lui.

Draco allait ajouter des bouquins et quelques autres affaires quand, soudain, la porte de sa chambre fut ouverte. Il se retourna et vit son père dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne sut comment réagir, quoi dire quand il vit l'expression stupéfaite de son père quand ses yeux gris tombèrent sur la valise ouverte et pleine de vêtements. Il sut encore moins quoi faire quand ses sourcils se froncèrent et qu'il posa un regard froid sur lui.

« Eh bien, Draco… Tu pars en voyages ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ta valise ? Sans nous en parler, qui plus est ?

- J'ai vingt-trois ans, et ce n'est pas comme si vous vous souciez beaucoup de mes allées et venues habituellement.

- Sauf qu'habituellement, ton petit ami ne saute pas par les fenêtres. »

Lucius choisit d'ignorer le regard soudain peiné de son fils qui se remplit aussitôt de colère et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Draco, il va falloir que tu te reprennes.

- C'est ce que je fais : je me reprends.

- Ah oui ?

- J'ai besoin de changer d'air. C'est pas en restant ici que je me sentirai mieux !

- Et où vas-tu ?

- Chez Isaline. »

Ce fut sans doute la chose à ne pas dire, car le visage de son père s'assombrit.

« Chez Isaline ? Tu vas t'enliser dans ta douleur avec elle, c'est ça ?

- Non, je vais…

- Si c'est ça que tu vas faire ! Tu vas aller chez elle, pour l'aider ou pour trouver du réconfort, et tu vas t'enliser dans cette dépression que tu traines depuis des jours. Il faut que tu te bouges, Draco, les choses ne vont pas s'arranger d'elles-mêmes. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais Harry ne voudrait pas te voir dans un état pareil et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras l'aider…

- Tu ne comprends rien !

- Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu es en train de faire ta valise et que tu te casses chez cette bonne femme !

- Elle a besoin de moi ! Elle ne va pas bien !

- Toi aussi tu as besoin d'aide ! Alors arrête un peu ton cinéma, va voir un psy et remets-toi du plomb dans la tête. Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer. Non tais-toi Draco ! Tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire chez elle ? Dis-moi ce que tu vas faire pour elle, à part lui cuire des pâtes et l'aider à faire le ménage ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour l'aider ? Rien ! Tu ne peux rien faire de plus que sa famille ! Tu ne sers à rien dans ce genre de situation, quoi que tu penses ! Ton problème, c'est que tu déprimes car tu as vu Harry sauter par la fenêtre et tu te sens inutile. Mais tu ne vas rien lui apporter, absolument rien. Vous allez juste déprimer à deux et ce sera pire encore.

- J'ai fait mon choix, Papa. »

Ce que lui disait son père lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin, de n'avoir aucune crédibilité face à cet homme qu'il avait toujours respecté et craint, une sorte de mur dans sa vie qu'il avait déçu maintes fois…

« Ah oui ? »

Cet homme qui l'avait toujours traité comme un gamin, et qui en cet instant, lui souriait avec ironie…

« Tu vas t'en aller, comme ça, avec cette valise et tous ces vêtements que tu t'es payé avec mon argent ? Tu vas aller chez cette femme avec tout ton petit confort, c'est bien ça ? Tu vis chez moi, Draco. Tu vis dans ma maison. Tu es nourri, lavé, habillé par nous. Je paye tes études et toutes tes petites escapades à l'étranger. Je t'ai tout payé, Draco, depuis que tu es petit. Tu as vingt-trois ans et tu dépends encore de moi, et ce sur bien des points. »

Ce ton calme, ses yeux froids, son maintien de roi…

« Donc ne me parle pas comme ça, et ne pars surtout pas comme ça. Tu ne nous en parles même pas et tu t'en vas comme un voleur. Tu te rends compte de ton comportement vis-à-vis de nous ? Nous, qui t'avons toujours tout payé, tout offert ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin trop gâté qui croit que le monde est à ses pieds. Tu as mal, Draco, mais ce n'est pas un mal incurable. Ce n'est pas un mal comparable à ce que doit ressentir en cet instant Isaline Anderson, et tous ces gens que tu rencontres à l'hôpital. Harry est vivant, mal au point mais vivant, donc reprends-toi et va te soigner. »

Draco ne savait même pas quoi répondre. En fait, il avait trop de choses à dire pour que quoi que ce soit puisse sortir de sa bouche. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais contrôlé, qu'il avait toujours pu aller là où il le voulait sans avoir à se justifier. Il avait toujours été libre, tellement libre que c'en était parfois blessant, car parfois, il aurait tant voulu que sa mère l'appelle pour prendre de ses nouvelles, ou qu'il soit obligé de les appeler. Pour les informer, pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, quand il était en voyage… Mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu de tel avec eux. Autant Blaise avait l'obligation d'appeler sa mère, autant Draco n'en avait pas l'utilité, car il savait que la sienne n'éprouverait rien de plus qu'un vague intérêt pour ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais été assez proche de ses parents pour leur demander de l'aide, qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour qu'il aille mieux. Que quand il avait eu besoin qu'on lui tende la main, sans qu'il n'ait à le demander, ils n'avaient jamais rien fait. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il allait chez Isaline pas seulement pour l'aider, mais surtout parce qu'il avait besoin d'être aidé, parce qu'il savait qu'il suffisait qu'Isaline le prenne contre elle ou qu'elle lui parle pour qu'il aille mieux, car chez elle, même les mots les plus durs étaient les plus bénéfiques. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il voulait épouser Harry, qu'il l'aimait comme un dingue, qu'il était désolé de l'avoir déçu, qu'il n'était qu'un lâche trop gâté et complètement perdu dans un monde trop ordonné…

« Tu ne dis rien ? Tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? Tu sais que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es qu'un ingrat, Draco. Un ingrat qui ne se rend pas compte de son égoïsme, de tout ce qu'on a fait pour lui. Maintenant, range-moi tout ça. Tout ce que tu as, c'est moi qui te l'ais offert. Cette chambres, tes meubles, tes vêtements, ton ordinateur… Tout ça, tu me le dois. Donc si tu dois quitter cette maison, tu n'as rien à emmener. Absolument rien. A moins que tu n'ais aucune fierté… Ce qui est bien plausible, remarque… »

Son père lui coula un dernier regard puis il quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait gagné. Son fils allait se résonner, ranger ses affaires, sa valise, et se reprendre en main. Il était comme les gosses, il suffisait de le gronder un peu et il se remettait dans le droit chemin. Il était perdu, il avait besoin de ça pour se raisonner.

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir et descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa femme dans le salon, Lucius sentait les battements de son cœur s'apaiser dans sa poitrine. Quand il avait vu la valise sur le lit, il avait vraiment été surpris par l'initiative de son fils. Il ne devait pas quitter la maison, et surtout pas comme ça. Draco vivait sous son toit, il n'avait pas à le quitter, surtout si c'était pour mêler sa peine à celle de cette femme à demi détruite.

Dans le salon, Narcissa attendait sagement le retour de son mari qui se contenta de lui faire un léger sourire. Elle parut soulagée. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé plus haut. Bien évidemment, sa femme ne pouvait le contredire, surtout qu'elle aimait encore moins Isaline Anderson que lui. Cela dit, en dépit du calme de son époux, Narcissa était inquiète. Draco avait voulu partir, sans le leur dire. Et il avait si mal… Elle allait essayer de lui parler, le lendemain, quand il serait un peu plus calme, ou bien ce soir, en allant se coucher.

Mais un quart d'heure plus tard, ils entendirent la voix de Dobby dans le couloir qui demandait à Draco s'il avait besoin d'aide. Fronçant les sourcils, Lucius se leva et sortit du salon. La stupeur le paralysa sur le pas de la porte : Draco descendait les escaliers, son sac sur son épaule et son casque de moto dans la main droite, sa valise dans l'autre main. Il regardait en bas, déterminé. Lucius sentit la colère monter en lui. Il s'avança vers l'escalier, le corps tendu et les yeux noirs.

« Draco, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ?

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu n'as rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit. »

Draco arriva en bas et s'arrêta devant lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Depuis quand était-il si grand ?

« Au contraire, j'ai tout compris. Bon journée, Papa. »

Et il continua son chemin. Lucius eut beau l'interpeller, Draco ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Il avait déjà ses chaussures aux pieds, les ayant gardées en entrant. Il passa la porte et disparut.

Une fureur sans nom prit Lucius, mais il ne chercha pas un instant à récupérer son fils, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Narcissa. Draco était stupide et ingrat. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien faire pour le moment, il aurait le temps d'agir une fois qu'il reviendrait ici, quand Harry irait mieux, et qu'il faudrait payer les frais de réinscription à la fac. Draco allait le sentir passer, à ce moment-là, quand il reviendrait la maison, la queue entre les jambes. Lucius pourrait alors se venger de ce sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait.

Oui, ce n'était que temporaire. Mais c'était aussi un caprice, une faiblesse, un acte stupide… Draco le décevait. Beaucoup.

« Lucius, fait quelque chose !

- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Narcissa ? Que je le retienne ? Il est grand, il fait ce qu'il veut. »

Et il tourna les talons, montant les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, sa femme sur ses talons. A grandes enjambées, il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Draco dont la porte était ouverte.

C'était un peu comme si son cœur tombait par terre. Un poids lourd comme du plomb s'écrasa sur ses épaules, sur sa tête.

La chambre de son fils était pâle, les murs, les meubles, le sol lui donnant un aspect terne. La pièce était grande, mais bien aménagée. Une chambre d'homme célibataire, d'étudiant fortuné.

La couette était froissée, la trace de la valise apparaissant sur le drap bleu. Et, tout près de cette empreinte, des vêtements s'étalaient sur la couette et sur le sol. Beaucoup, sur le sol. Comme si Draco avait prit sa valise et qu'il l'avait renversée sur le côté pour la vider. Lucius ressentit son cœur battre à nouveau dans sa poitrine, alors que son regard parcourait cette chambre impeccable, sans fausse note, mis à part ces vêtements hors de prix étalés au milieu de la pièce sur le lit.

Lucius entendit vaguement la réaction de sa femme, son incompréhension puis sa panique. L'homme fit quelque pas et son regard tomba d'abord sur les étagères vidées de leurs livres, puis sur le bureau de son fils. Sur le bois du plan de travail, se trouvait une carte bleue. Il n'eut qu'à s'avancer un peu pour voir le petit papier blanc posé à côté, le code griffonné dessus.

Draco était parti. Il était parti avec ce qu'il possédait, ce qu'il s'était offert. Des choses prises dans l'armoire, ses bouquins, ses affaires de cours, son disque dur externe. Ses vêtements étalés sur le sol, son ordinateur sur un coin du bureau, sa carte bleue sur l'autre…

Il n'était parti qu'avec ses biens. Il avait laissé les autres dans sa chambre.

Il avait tout laissé.

Tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie.

Son argent…

Ses vêtements…

Sa chambre…

Tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie, tout ce qui façonnait la couche superficielle de son existence.

Il avait tout laissé, comme un serpent abandonnerait sa mue.

Et il était parti, laissant tout derrière lui.

Car même si pour certains cela sonnait comme un caprice d'adolescent, voire une fugue, Lucius connaissait assez son fils et l'orgueil qu'il lui avait légué pour savoir que Draco ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

Et ce constant lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

**OoO**

Isaline était ivre. Ce constat la rendit légèrement plus lucide. Elle avait l'esprit toujours embrumé par l'alcool, mais elle était conscience de son état, et elle en éprouvait une sorte de soulagement un peu bizarre. Et en même temps, savoir qu'elle était bourrée la remplissait d'amertume et de honte. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas bien.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais cédé aux appels de l'alcool, quelles que furent les circonstances. Mais la tentative de suicide de Harry était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle en avait vu, dans sa vie, des choses terribles, que ce soit la dépression terrible qu'avait vécu Harry après son premier enlèvement ou bien Sirius avec les veines ouvertes dans sa baignoire. Elle en avait vécues, des choses difficiles, comme la mort de son père ou encore l'incendie de la boutique, quand la tatoueuse luttait pour garder Nymph' chez elle.

Mais voir Harry sauter par la fenêtre, c'était comme un cauchemar devenu réalité. Car même si les policiers lui disaient que c'était peut-être l'autre qui l'avait poussé, Isaline savait parfaitement que le jeune homme, qui était apparu dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, n'avait pas poussé Harry dans le vide. Elle pensait au contraire, comme le lui avait dit Nymph', qui suivait l'affaire de près, que cet homme avait essayé de le retenir. Et même s'il avait voulu pousser Harry, ce dernier n'avait pas dû émettre beaucoup de résistance.

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas croisés, mais la patronne le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était lui qui avait sauté. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. La déprime, le fait d'être enfermée, ce que Cédric lui avait dit, ses sévices ? Elle savait ce que c'était que d'être battu, elle ne pouvait donc pas nier les souffrances qu'avaient dû endurer Harry dans sa petite chambre, mais elle se demandait si cela aurait pu motiver son saut dans le vide. Harry avait été frappé par son oncle, puis par Cédric. Il n'avait jamais attenté à sa vie, et Isaline avait compris que ses envies de suicide étaient dues autant aux coups qu'à son enfermement, quatre ans auparavant.

Or, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que Cédric l'avait enlevé, et même s'il l'avait frappé et enfermé, Harry avait des amis, un amant, une famille derrière lui. Les circonstances étaient différentes, son neveu n'avait pas été enlevé dans cet état de soumission qu'il possédait à l'époque, encore blessé par Cédric et affaibli par l'arrestation de sa tante. Mais cette fois-ci, Cédric avait agi alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout le dessus sur le tatoueur. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à mettre fin à ses jours ?

Cette question la taraudait, elle en pleurait en imaginant ce que cette ordure avait pu lui faire. Harry lui avait tout dit, au compte-goutte certes, mais il ne lui avait jamais rien caché après ce mois de séquestration, et jamais il n'avait évoqué de sévices sexuels. Sa réaction face aux attentes de Draco confirmait sa virginité. Isaline ne pouvait donc pas imaginer que Cédric prenne de force ce qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à arracher à Harry. Mais à présent, l'idée qu'il ait abusé de son fils l'empêchait de dormir. Hantée par l'image de Harry sautant par la fenêtre pour des raisons obscures mais presque trop évidentes la remplissaient d'horreur.

Alors elle avait sombré dans l'alcool. Elle était arrivée au même point que Sirius, réagissant à la déprime par la consommation d'alcool. Isaline savait pourtant que cela n'arrangerait pas ses soucis et que cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien, mais elle ne parvenait plus à lutter. Elle n'en avait même plus envie. Elle comprenait à présent ce qu'avait ressenti Sirius autrefois, enfermé qu'il était dans le cercle vicieux de l'ivresse. Oh Isaline ne l'avait jamais jugé. Elle avait beau le critiquer, pour qu'il se bouge les fesses et qu'il s'en sorte, elle ne s'était jamais permise, au fond de son cœur, de juger l'alcoolisme de son ami, car elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagi à sa place. Peut-être aurait-elle sombrée elle aussi. Mais son devoir avait été de le soutenir et de l'aider à s'en tirer.

Harry avait sauté depuis quelques jours et personne ne venait vraiment l'aider, car ils étaient tous dans l'attente de son réveil. Nymph' venait sans cesse mais n'osait pas lui en coller une pour qu'elle réagisse et Sirius se consacrait à l'enquête pour ne pas penser à sa propre douleur. Elle savait qu'il serait le premier à se ruer chez elle quand Cédric aurait parlé, car lui, il avait le courage de la secouer comme un prunier et de la remettre sur ses jambes. Mais pour le moment, elle s'enlisait dans la dépression, attendant que le ciel vienne aider Harry.

Et s'il ne se réveillait pas…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Isaline gémit en fermant les yeux, imaginant encore les yeux peinés de Nymph' en la voyant dans un tel état sur son canapé. Elle imaginait la honte lui serrer la gorge et crisper son ventre, les larmes monter à ses yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit comme ça. _Encore_.

Isaline avait hérité de son père la capacité de deviner qui passait dans le couloir et qui entrait dans sa chambre simplement en entendant ses pas ou la façon que la personne avait d'ouvrir la porte. Et quand elle entendit Nymph' rentrer dans la maison, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas elle, tant les pas étaient lents, assurés, presque trainants. Et le bruit des chaussures, aussi, pas des petites tennis précipitées. Plus… des chaussures d'hommes.

Sirius ? Peut-être. Elle écoutait, l'esprit à la ramasse.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux mais elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour ça. Elle entendit l'homme s'avancer vers elle, puis son poids juste à côté d'elle, s'asseyant sur un bout du canapé. Et alors elle sentit son odeur et elle en éprouva un léger soulagement. C'était vrai qu'elle lui avait proposé de prendre les clés de la maison, si jamais il avait encore envie de venir. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand il l'appela.

« Isaline ? »

Et leurs regards se croisèrent pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« Ça ne va pas ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, beau blond ? »

Sa langue était pâteuse, son esprit tournait au ralenti.

« J'ai quitté la maison.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai quitté la maison. Tu as besoin d'aide, Isaline. Moi aussi. Est-ce que je peux vivre ici ? »

Elle avait envoyé bouler Nymphadora. Il y a quatre ans, elle avait envoyé bouler Sirius aussi. Elle ne voulait personne avec elle. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on la laisse souffrir en paix.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas la force d'en faire de même avec Draco ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle rassurée à l'idée qu'elle ne serait pas seule, qu'il ne serait pas dans un coin de Paris à maudire son impuissance ?

Elle referma les yeux. Elle avait envie de dormir.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, beau blond. »

Elle lui avait laissé ses clés de maison. Ça voulait tout dire, non ?

« T'es chez toi, ici. »

Et elle s'endormit.

**OoO**

Cédric refusait toujours de parler, que ce soit avec des enquêteurs un tantinet agressifs ou bien avec des plus gentils. Il ne se laissait ni amadouer, ni impressionner. Ce fut pourquoi l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête accepta que Sirius Black intervienne et essaie de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il aurait préféré que ce soit Isaline Anderson, étant donné qu'elle avait été capable de tenir une conversation, certes courte, avec le kidnappeur, et nul doute qu'elle serait parvenue à le raisonner. Mais l'écrivain avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle était dans un mauvais état et l'interrogatoire virerait au règlement de compte, ce qui braquerait Cédric Diggory.

Sirius venait de rentrer chez lui. Il était éprouvé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Severus était il ne savait où, et pour une fois, il était bien content que son compagnon ne soit pas là. Il avait sorti une bouteille de whiskey du placard et un verre. Il ne comptait pas se bourrer la gueule, mais quelques verres ne lui feraient pas de mal. Ils n'effaceraient pas cet interrogatoire de sa tête, mais ils apaiseraient ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ou quelques heures le mal-être qu'il trainait depuis sa sortie du commissariat.

Sirius avait toujours eu un avis assez mitigé sur ce garçon un peu trop propre sur lui mais qui parvenait à rendre son filleul heureux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué les coups sur le corps de Harry. En fait, il n'avait même pas compris que le jeune homme souffrait. Pourtant, Sirius savait ce que c'était que de subir de tels sévices, c'étaient à la fois des coups portés sur le corps mais aussi au mental, qui vous faisaient entrer dans un cercle vicieux de souffrances perpétuelles : la victime se croyait coupable, et le coupable se faisait passer pour la victime. Harry avait toujours su mieux garder ses sentiments que son parrain, qui n'y avait alors vu que du feu. Isaline aussi, d'ailleurs. Peut-être parce que, comme Sirius, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Harry puisse se laisser frapper.

L'avoir devant lui quatre ans plus tard avait réveillé cette espèce de haine qui avait germé en lui à partir du moment où Isaline avait pété un plomb et s'était retrouvée en détention, après avoir roué de coups Cédric Diggory. Une haine qui avait grandi en lui au fur et à mesure des jours, alors qu'ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à essayer de localiser Harry. Sirius avait la rancune tenace, autant qu'Isaline, mais de façon moins brutale. Ayant grandi dans la rue, Isaline avait souvent été obligée de ne raisonner qu'avec ses poings. Sirius était plus intellectuel, moins physique. Et cette haine qui avait sommeillé pendant toutes ces années, qui s'était apaisée quand les yeux verts de Harry avaient retrouvé leur lumière, lui revenait en pleine figure, alors qu'il regardait le visage pâle et… comment dire ? Peiné ? Plein de remords ? De ce garçon qui avait détruit une part de son filleul.

Sirius avait écouté toutes les recommandations des flics. Mais il n'en avait pas suivie une seule. Car dès qu'il fut dans la même pièce que l'ancien prisonnier, il se montra acerbe, cynique, mauvais. Cédric ne disait rien, ou quasiment rien, et sa tête se baissait un peu plus à chaque pique de Sirius. Il avait envie de le démonter, de le massacrer, pour ce qu'il avait fait. Non, il n'avait pas poussé Harry par la fenêtre, mais son comportement l'y avait poussé. Et l'idée qu'il ait pu violer son filleul le remplissait de dégout.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Sirius ne fut jamais sorti de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il démonta Cédric, réduisit sa vie, son existence en bouillie, lui crachant à la figure tout son ignominie, avec un perpétuel sourire sur le visage et un éclat malveillant dans ses yeux. Il faisait penser à un loup, tournant autour de sa proie, l'attaquant sans jamais lui porter de coup fatal, ses yeux perçants posés sur elle et sa bouche avide de chaire fraiche.

Sirius l'avait tant poussé dans ses retranchements que Cédric finit par craquer et tout avouer. Explosant en sanglots, il avait avoué son crime. Ou, plutôt, ce qu'il avait fait à Harry, dans cette petite chambre du dernier étage, et qui l'avait poussé à sauter.

Le but premier était de faire céder Harry. Pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, il l'avait enfermé dans une chambre. Harry avait été difficile à calmer : bien que sa claustrophobie soit légère, les souvenirs de son précédent kidnapping avaient exacerbé ses peurs et il était ingérable, au point que Cédric en était rapidement venu à le frapper. C'était comme ne vieille habitude qui revenait. Il l'avait battu, plus d'une fois. Il l'avait harcelé, secoué, supplié. Mais Harry ne se montrait pas coopératif : il ne refusait de manger, de se laver, de lui parler… Il avait pris une chaise dans la chambre et l'avait balancée sur la fenêtre, brisant la vitre. Les autres l'avaient entendu et s'était précipités à l'étage. On lui avait fait changer de chambre dont on avait retiré tous les meubles pouvant être jeté contre la fenêtre, à la fois pour éviter qu'il s'échappe, mais aussi pour qu'il ne soit pas tenter de prendre un bout de verre et de s'amuser avec.

Le problème n'était pas que Harry veuille s'enfuir, c'était qu'il lui résiste autant. Cédric avait beau tout faire pour essayer de le faire céder ou au moins créer une sorte d'entente, Harry était complètement sourd à ses demandes, et même quand Cédric le frappait, même s'il pleurait et le suppliait de ne pas lui faire de mal, Harry ne cédait pas. Et alors l'ancien prisonnier se retrouva avec un problème de taille : un Harry insoumis qui refusait d'entendre raison et la police française qui le recherchait activement, tous leurs doutes portés sur lui, qui avait déjà commis un crime similaire. Il devait donc faire céder Harry au plus vite. Au moins, le rendre coopératif. Et la solution à son problème finit par arriver…

Un jour, Harry lui dit : « Tu ne m'auras jamais, Cédric. Quoique tu fasses, tu ne m'auras jamais. Tu peux prendre mon corps, ici et maintenant. Je te le laisse, si c'est vraiment ça que tu veux. Mais mon cœur appartient à Draco. »

Le problème était là : Harry aimait Draco. Il avait un adversaire. Et comme Harry refusait de l'oublier, il devait s'en débarrasser.

Alors que Cédric lui avouait l'organisation de l'accident de voiture dont Draco et Théo avaient été les victimes, Sirius se dit que c'était étonnant que Cédric ait voulu les tuer, mais qu'ils s'en doutaient tous. Mais le plus étonnant fut que le jeune homme lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas tuer Draco, car même s'il le haïssait, il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas en mettant fin à ses jours. Et Sirius comprit, peu à peu, la gravité de ce que Cédric avait essayé de faire pour récupérer Harry : tuer son amant.

Cédric avait tué Draco. Faisant appel à un de ces complices, il avait causé un accident de voiture qui avait tué Draco. Le blond était mort dans ce putain d'accident de voiture…

La tête baissée, la voix tremblante, comme un enfant, Cédric lui avait donné le coup de grâce en avouant enfin qu'il avait utilisé les photos de l'accident, publiées sur Internet, et qu'il avait, à l'aide d'amis, falsifié la Une d'un journal. Harry reconnaitrait forcément la voiture. Et plus encore les noms de Draco Malfoy et d'Isaline Anderson.

C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas appelé chez elle, ce jour-là, mais chez Sirius. Il savait que personne ne lui répondrait.

Sirius avait fermé les yeux, alors que la voix mouillée de Cédric lui racontait comme Harry avait réagi quand, refusant de croire à leur mort, il avait exigé des preuves. Le journal alors étalé devant lui, sur le lit, l'avait rempli d'effroi. Son visage avait pâli, ses yeux grands ouverts s'étaient embués de larmes, et son corps s'était mis à trembler.

Il hurla.

Il pleura.

Il craqua.

Toute la journée, Harry gémit dans son lit et refusa de se lever et de manger. Il serrait parfois le journal contre lui, refusant de lire l'article et de revoir la voiture de Draco défoncée. Il passa la journée à se lamenter. Son monde s'écroulait.

Cédric passa du temps avec lui. Harry se laissait approcher. Il refusait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, mais il le laissait lui toucher l'épaule, lui donner à boire, lui caresse les cheveux. Une sorte de tendresse s'installa entre eux, du moins Cédric l'imaginait-il : Harry était désespéré, il ne pouvait donc pas repousser les marques de soutien de son kidnappeur. Dans le fond, il en avait besoin aussi. Dans sa tête, Cédric était devenu un soutien comme un autre, le seul témoin de sa souffrance et de ce deuil qu'il ne ferait jamais.

Les choses auraient dû changer. En proie à la douleur, Harry aurait dû non pas se détourner de Draco mais chercher du réconfort, essayer d'oublier. Mais le jeune homme restait prostré dans son lit, sans rien faire de ses journées, pleurant de temps en temps, gémissant en les appelants. Il ne dormait pas de la nuit, de lourdes cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Il était dans un état pitoyable.

Cédric pensa alors qu'il serait temps de le remettre d'aplomb, donc il se fit plus tendre encore avec lui, pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait, qu'il était là pour l'aider. Cela lui permettait d'oublier à quel point son acte atroce tuait Harry à petit feu. Il en était venu à se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû juste couper les ponts avec Draco et non pas avec Isaline, mais l'ancien tolard se rappelait très bien de son comportement quatre ans auparavant : Harry n'avait tenu que parce qu'il savait que sa tante viendrait le chercher. Il était évident que dans une telle situation, il appellerait Isaline de toutes ses forces. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui allait le perdre, il le comprit plus tard : il avait touché à sa mère, c'était sans doute le plus insurmontable pour Harry.

Mais il ne comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur qu'un jour où son ex, sentant la main de Cédric sur sa cuisse, s'était retourné dans le lit et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Toute peine, toute larme avait disparu de ses yeux verts. Et il lui avait parlé distinctement, sans que sa voix ne vibre ou se brise.

« Tu peux me faire l'amour si tu veux, Cédric. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, de toute façon. »

Ses yeux verts, si francs, sa voix, si claire…

« Mon cœur appartient toujours à Draco. Et il sera toujours à lui. Alors fais ce que tu veux de moi. »

Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, en quelque sorte. Et Cédric n'avait pas eu le courage de prendre ce qui ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent. Harry passait ses journées à ne rien faire et attendre, et Cédric se maudissait pour sa bêtise, sa lâcheté, sa cruauté. Il aurait pu lui dire la vérité. Oh oui il aurait pu. Mais il était dans une impasse, il était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire : arrêter, continuer, lui mentir, tout lui avouer ? Alors il laissait trainer les choses.

Et il laissa trainer son portable.

Et la situation bascula.

Et Harry parvint à s'échapper par la fenêtre, ouverte pour laisser entrer un peu d'air, quand il avait été blessé à la tête.

Sirius n'avait su s'il devait pleurer, le frapper, hurler ou encore sortir sagement pour exploser dehors. Devant lui, Cédric s'était mis à pleurer. Il se rendait enfin compte, à la lumière du néon, de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait fait subir à Harry. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute.

Harry était un papillon. Mais il n'avait plus d'ailes. Cédric les lui avait arrachées, le jour de cet accident de voiture.

Comment je vais lui raconter ça ? S'était-il demandé, en pensant à Isaline, qui devait sans doute attendre des nouvelles. Ce fut sa première pensée. Après, il avait regardé Cédric, qui avait fini par lever les yeux. Il avait fait une grimace. Sirius ne savait même plus quelle expression avait pris son visage. De la colère, de la peine ? Quelque chose proche de la haine ?

Sans un mot, Sirius était sorti de la pièce. Puis, il avait erré dans Paris, avant de rentrer chez lui. La maison était vide. Un peu comme lui. Il se sentait vide de l'intérieur.

Comment allait-il lui raconter ça ? Comment lui dire tout ce qu'il avait entendu sans lui-même se mettre à pleurer, tous ces sentiments qu'il avait intériorisé pendant l'interrogatoire explosant en lui et se déversant entre eux ?

Comment allait-elle réagir ?

**OoO**

« Et comment Nymph' a réagi ?

- Très mal.

- A ce point-là ?

- Il parait, oui. J'étais pas là, Théo est venu me chercher avec Seamus et Ron, il avait besoin de changer d'air. Isaline m'a dit qu'elle s'était disputée avec elle.

- Je vois…

- Elle m'a dit que Nymph' ne comprenait pas pourquoi Isaline m'avait laissé, moi, rester chez elle. Je ne fais pas partie de la famille et pourtant elle me tolère chez elle. Je comprends sa réaction, Isaline ne lui a jamais ouvert sa porte, elle ne peut entrer chez elle que parce qu'elle a ses clés.

- Et Isaline lui a dit quoi ? Enfin, comment elle s'est justifiée ?

- Apparemment elle a pas mal discuté avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, elle a été assez vague sur le sujet. »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Isaline avait essayé de lui expliquer que Draco avait besoin qu'on l'aide, elle ne pouvait donc pas le laisser seul. Elle, elle avait besoin de compagnie, même si elle se refusait à l'admettre. Quand les larmes de Nymph' perlèrent au coin de ses yeux de colère, Isaline finit par lui avouer que se présenter aussi misérable aux membres de sa famille la remplissait de honte et de dégout. Elle n'avait jamais été le modèle ni le soutien de Draco, elle n'avait rien à lui prouver, elle ne pouvait le décevoir. Et ça rendait le contact avec Draco plus facile.

Pas d'apparences à sauver, pas de visage et de vices à cacher…

« Elle n'est pas passée, aujourd'hui. J'ai forcé Isaline à se lever pour faire le ménage avec moi.

- Elle était d'accord ?

- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Ça ne l'a pas empêchée de rester dans le canapé tout l'après-midi, mais au moins elle s'est levée. On est aussi allé voir Harry ce matin. »

Ils avaient d'abord rendu visite à Harry et étaient restés un temps infini dans sa chambre. Puis, Isaline était sortie, pour aller voir Rémi, et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le hall d'entrée. Draco avait conduit la voiture au retour, Isaline n'avait ni le moral, ni la force de tenir un volant. Même si elle était à jeun, elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque. Elle s'était alors laissée conduire par le blond, et ils étaient rentrés à la maison.

« D'accord. Et tu dors où cette nuit ? Dans la chambre d'amis ?

- Bien sûr ! Hors de question que je dorme dans la chambre de Harry.

- Tu n'y es toujours pas entré ?

- Non. Et je n'entrerai pas dedans tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé.

- Et tes parents, ils t'ont appelé ? »

Ils avaient appelé sur son portable mais il n'avait pas répondu. Le numéro de leur téléphone fixe ne cessait de le harceler. Très certainement sa mère. Il voyait mal son père décrocher le téléphone du salon pour le joindre. Il utiliserait plutôt son téléphone portable. Et il n'avait jamais essayé de le joindre.

« Ton père doit beaucoup t'en vouloir. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu te sois barré comme ça !

- Blaise, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis encore capable de te surprendre.

- Nan mais là, c'est plus que surprendre… T'as tout plaqué, Dray. Tu te rends compte, un peu ? T'as tout laissé là-bas ?

- Mon père m'a provoqué. Il me parlait comme il l'aurait fait avec un gamin. J'avais l'impression d'être un boulet dans son existence. J'ai toujours suivi le chemin qu'il m'a imposé…

- Draco, ton père aurait voulu que tu fasses du droit ou de l'économie…

- Il m'a toujours forcé à rester dans les rangs, à travers les galas et autres soirées dans ce genre, et j'ai fait de hautes études, parce que je veux être médecin, mais aussi pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Je ne suis pas parti parce que j'ai été vexé, Blaise, mais parce que j'ai été blessé. Je t'en ai parlé, hier. Au lieu de me soutenir, il a nié ce que je ressentais. Le mieux était que je m'en aille.

- Tu as trop d'orgueil.

- Non. Mon père m'a traité comme un bon à rien. J'ai agi en conséquence : j'ai pris mes responsabilités. J'ai mené un train de vie qui m'a toujours convenu : j'aime avoir de l'argent, des vêtements, faire ce qui me plait. »

Mais ce qu'avait fait Harry avait changé son regard sur les choses. Tout ce qui lui avait paru important, essentiel ou bien normal était devenu superficiel : à quoi bon avoir son compte en banque plein alors que la personne que vous aimiez était en train de mourir sous vos yeux ? Ce qu'il devait faire, c'était quitter sa maison et aller soutenir Isaline. Son père n'avait vu là qu'un caprice comme un autre, une sorte de fuite, au lieu de regarder les choses en face et d'aller consulter. Alors que, précisément, Draco n'avait que trop conscience de la situation…

« Vous vous êtes mal compris, Draco…

- Mon père n'a pas essayé de me comprendre, Blaise. Je te l'ai dit hier. Et c'est en partie pour ça que je suis parti. Ça m'a fait mal. Mon père n'a jamais essayé de me comprendre… Même quand c'est devenu sérieux avec Harry, il n'a pas essayé ! J'ai plus discuté de notre relation avec Isaline qu'avec mon propre père et ma propre mère. Tu es proche de ta mère Blaise, même si parfois tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais moi, mes parents ne me parlent jamais, ils ne prennent jamais de mes nouvelles, c'est comme si je savais tout gérer tout seul. J'ai vu mon copain sauter par la fenêtre…

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide, Draco ! Tu n'as jamais voulu qu'on t'approche…

- Mais t'es quand même venu me faire chier, Blaise ! Tu m'as pas lâché, même quand je te traitais de tous les noms ! »

A l'autre bout du fil, Blaise fermait les yeux de douleur. Combien de fois avait-il maudit Narcissa pour son manque de tact et Lucius pour son absence, alors que, manifestement, leur fils avait besoin d'eux, même s'il refusait de l'avouer ?

« Pourquoi je serais resté chez moi alors que j'ai aucun soutien ? Tu sais comment je suis, Blaise, je ne suis pas du genre à toujours me plaindre, je vais de l'avant… Mais là… J'ai le droit d'être égoïste, non ? J'ai le droit de…

- Oui, Dray. Oui, t'as le droit d'avoir mal et de le dire. Excuse-moi…

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses. »

Mais ta voix est mouillée, Draco…

« T'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui perds la tête. J'en peux plus, Blaise… Je suis chez Isaline depuis hier, j'ai la sensation d'aller un peu mieux, et pourtant…

- Tu n'as pas à avoir de remords, Draco. Tu as fait ton choix. Cette situation n'est pas définitive…

- Je ne rentrerai pas chez moi. J'ai trop d'orgueil pour ça. Je sais que ça te parait stupide, que la situation prend une ampleur démesurée, mais je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Sinon, je subirai le regard de mon père, ses remarques… Je l'aurai toujours sur le dos. Ma mère, aussi. J'aurai l'impression d'être un fils à papa rentrant chez lui la queue entre les jambes.

- Mais Draco, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ? Où est-ce que tu vas vivre ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'attends que Harry se réveille. Je pense que je vais demander à Isaline de m'accueillir chez elle quelques temps, pour que je m'occupe de lui. Et puis… Je vivrai sûrement seul. J'ai quelques économies, je vais chercher un travail. J'ai des relations, ce ne sera pas compliqué.

- T'en serais capable ?

- Tu en doute ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as changé, Draco.

- Harry m'a changé. »

Harry lui avait fait voir autre chose. Lui avait présenté ses valeurs, et il en avait adoptées quelques-unes. Et même si Draco savait que ce serait dur pour lui, il n'avait pas peur d'entamer cette nouvelle vie. Où il serait obligé de se priver et de revoir ses priorités. Mais il serait soutenu. Il aurait Harry, qui se fichait bien du prix de sa chemise et du restaurant où ils iraient dîner. Il aurait Isaline, qui l'inviterait trop souvent à manger à la maison. Et ses amis, qu'ils s'étaient fait pendant cette année, et qui vivaient modestement…

« C'est un mal ?

- Non. Mais j'ai peur pour toi. J'ai peur que tu regrettes, que tu ne t'en sortes pas…

- On a vécu dans des milieux trop aisés, toi et moi, Blaise. Ça va te paraître cliché, dis comme ça, mais vivre au contact de Harry m'a fait réaliser qu'on peut s'en sortir même avec peu de moyens. Je regretterai peut-être ma décision, un jour. Mais là, tout de suite, tout ce que je veux, c'est que Harry se réveille et quitte l'hôpital. Je veux le retrouver. On verra plus tard.

- D'accord. Dray, tu sais que si tu as un problème…

- Je sais, Blaise…

- Quand tu t'en iras de chez Isaline, et si tu ne rentres pas chez toi, on vivra ensemble, okay ?

- Tu serais prêt à te priver de l'amour de ta mère pour moi ?

- Je serais prêt à tout pour toi, beau blond. »

Un éclat de rire, qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Je vais te laisser, ma mère est en train de me faire une déclaration d'amour dans les escaliers.

- Elle n'a rien trouvé d'autre pour te convaincre d'aller déjeuner ?

- Plus elle vieillit, et plus elle manque d'imagination. On se rappelle demain ?

- D'accord. A demain.

- Ciao. »

**OoO**

Le soir même, Draco sortit avec Théo et Seamus, comme il l'avait fait dans la matinée, avec Ron. Ils s'étaient contentés d'aller au ciné puis de déjeuner ensemble. Quand Sirius avait quitté la maison, Draco s'était empressé d'appeler Blaise, mais il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il avait alors appelé Théo, exigeant presque qu'il vienne le chercher pour le divertir. Sans chercher à comprendre, Théo s'était rendu chez Isaline, Seamus dans le siège passager. Draco était entré dans la voiture, un pli soucieux sur le front et il avait l'air nerveux. Théo voulut lui poser des questions mais la main de son colocataire sur son avant-bras l'en dissuada.

Ils s'étaient rendus au McDonald's pour dîner. Manifestement, Draco n'allait pas bien et Théo ne voulait pas les enfermer dans un restaurant où le dîner s'allongerait dans la durée. Ils avaient pris leur repas, s'étaient installés dans un coin, et les deux colocataires avaient essayé de dérider Draco. Puis, le blond craqua et sortit en trombe du fastfood. Les deux autres s'étaient précipités à sa suite et Théo resta comme deux ronds de flan en voyant Draco sangloter contre le mur du bâtiment jouxtant le restaurant. Ne sachant quoi faire, il avait regardé Seamus prendre le blond dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre lui.

Ils étaient rentrés à leur appartement. Draco avait dormi dans le lit de Théo, restant un long moment avec Seamus. Que s'étaient-ils dit ? Théo ne le sut que quand l'irlandais le rejoignit dans le salon, pâle et les yeux humides. Il n'avait pas pleuré mais il semblait à deux doigts de le faire. Il s'était alors assis dans le canapé et s'était blottit contre Théo, qui l'avait accueilli contre lui. Et Seamus dut le consoler, un peu comme il l'avait fait avec Draco auparavant, ravalant ses larmes. Finalement, ils s'étaient couchés dans le lit de Seamus.

Isaline, elle, avait passé la nuit chez Rémi. Le récit de Sirius l'avait plongé dans un état de détresse que Sirius ne lui avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Depuis la veille, il se sentait terriblement mal dans sa peau, et à présent qu'il lui avait raconté la vérité sur la tentative de suicide de Harry, il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et se cacher sous son lit. Cependant, le brun lui avait proposé de rester, mais Isaline avait refusé. Il s'était alors échappé du salon où il l'avait longtemps tenue dans ses bras et avait appelé Rémi, qui par miracle ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Sirius quitta la maison et rentra chez lui, alors que le médecin passait chercher Isaline.

L'écrivain n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher la promesse qu'elle passerait la soirée avec Rémi, mais le médecin, qui lui avait promis au téléphone de l'appeler si jamais elle refusait de rester avec lui, parvint à la sortir de chez elle et à l'emmener dans son appartement. Il ne parvint pas à la dérider de la soirée, mais être au contact d'autres gens lui fit du bien. Rémi la gardait constamment contre lui, sans que jamais elle ne rejette ses attentions, et Alan, même s'il passait la majeure partie du temps à jouer sur sa console de jeu portable, il restait dans le salon et participait de temps en temps à la conversation.

Cette nuit-là, Seamus et Rémi furent des bras chaleureux et des oreilles attentives, Théo et Allan se contentèrent de regarder et d'encaisser sans trop savoir quoi faire. Ils mettraient du temps à encaisser le choc.

**OoO**

La tête dans les mains, Théo regardait fixement sa tasse de café posée devant lui. L'appartement était silencieux, seul le bruit de la douche que Seamus utilisait parvenait aux oreilles du jeune homme. Il se sentait perdu. Tout un tas de facteur le plongeaient dans un brouillard dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extirper. Il avait la désagréable impression de faire du sur-place.

La réaction de Draco la veille l'avait bouleversé. Il l'avait senti nerveux et cela l'avait étonné : il n'allait pas spécialement bien le matin mais il était encore capable d'esquisser de légers sourires. Mais pas hier soir. Et soudain, alors que Seamus racontait une connerie, il craquait et sortait du fastfood pour céder aux larmes.

Théo ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et, en étant honnête, il ne l'avait même jamais vu triste. Le voir dans cet état l'avait bouleversé. C'était comme voir Harry pleurer, ce n'était… pas normal. Draco n'était pas quelqu'un qui pleurait. Et quand Seamus lui avait raconté tout ce que le blond lui avait dit, son cœur avait chaviré et le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait réussi à accumuler ce matin avait disparu pour laisser place à un nuage noir. Et il s'était lui aussi mis à pleurer.

Alors qu'il était assis dans le canapé, blotti contre Seamus qui essayait en vain de le consoler, Théodore Nott avait essayé d'imaginer son meilleur ami enfermé dans une chambre, pleurant la mort de ceux qu'il aimait tout en regardant la fenêtre. Il imaginait ses souffrances, alors qu'il imaginait les corps de Draco et Isaline percuter le par-prise, les fenêtres, leurs ceintures enfoncées dans le corps et le sang auréolant leurs têtes. Il imaginait le vide dans sa tête, dans sa vie, le vide qui allait l'attendre une fois qu'il serait sorti…

Son univers qui bascule…

« Théo ? »

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, puis glissèrent sur son torse. Il sentit Seamus coller sa poitrine contre son dos et le prendre ainsi dans ses bras. Théo n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de le repousser.

« Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- J'en avais marre de tourner en rond dans le lit.

- Même les jours de repos, tu te lèves tôt. Tu devrais en profiter pour rester au lit…

- Avec ce que tu m'as raconté hier ?

- Théo, je te signale que j'ai dormi dans le même lit que toi. T'es insupportable quand t'es nerveux. »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et il se doutait que Seamus non plus, vu qu'il avait passé son temps à tourner en cherchant une position confortable. Il avait fallu que Seamus le plaque de force sur le matelas et se couche sur lui pour qu'il arrête enfin de bouger et trouve le sommeil. Enfin, il y avait été bien obligé : il était minuit passé et il savait que son colocataire piquerait un scandale si jamais il le réveillait encore…

Seamus se décolla de son dos et lui dit qu'il allait se laver, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux foncés. Alors que l'irlandais sortait de la cuisine, Thé se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de le reluquer : le jeune homme portait un débardeur et un caleçon, révélant ses jambes blanches, fines et imberbes. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et se détourna de Seamus, se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms.

Depuis que Harry avait disparu, une étrange complicité, encore inconnue, s'était crée entre eux. Seamus se montrait plus gentil, plus affectueux, plus… tactile. Et Théo devenait trop sensible à ses attentions, cessant de le repousser quand son ami le prenait dans ces bras. Ils avaient dormi ensemble la veille et cela avait été comme une évidence. Etre aussi proche de l'irlandais devenait une évidence, que Théo refusait d'admettre.

Sa grande excuse était qu'il avait besoin d'affection, de soutien, étant donné qu'il vivait un moment difficile. Mais était-ce vraiment une excuse, lui qui avait toujours repoussé ce genre d'attentions, que ce soit des filles ou bien de ses amis ? Bien qu'il apprécie énormément Harry, dormir en sentant son corps contre le sien avait toujours été un peu gênant, mais le fait que ce soit son ami et que le tatoueur ne le fasse pas exprès rendait la chose anodine. Mais ave Seamus, c'était différent. Sentir son corps, à lui, sur le sien, ne lui avait fait aucun effet, et le matin, il avait été rempli d'une gêne d'autant plus insupportable qu'elle n'était due qu'au fait qu'il appréciât leur position.

Tout comme il appréciait le fait que Seamus soit constamment dans ses pattes quand il était à la maison.

Mais ce qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout, c'était que cela remettait complètement en cause sa sexualité, réveillant des envies qu'il avait étouffées des années auparavant. Non, Théo n'avait pas envie de coucher avec Seamus, ni avec lui, ni avec aucun autre homme. Là était le problème avec lui : le côté sexuel d'une relation avec un homme ne l'attirait pas du tout, et le fait qu'il n'ait jamais eu une libido débordante n'arrangerait pas les choses. Mais échanger des gestes, des attentions… embrasser un homme n'était pas quelque chose qui le répugnait, et ça, il avait mis des mois et des mois à l'intérioriser et l'oublier.

Ce qui le rendait homophobe, c'était la sexualité. Pas l'affection mutuelle. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec Harry : ils ne parlaient jamais de ses envies ou de ses expériences sexuelles, et le voir tenir la taille ou embrasser Draco ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais Seamus avait débarqué dans sa vie en couple et il passait son temps à roucouler avec Dean, ce que Théo ne pouvait pas supporter, à l'époque.

A présent, les choses avaient changé : Seamus ne couchait plus à droite et à gauche, il prenait soin de lui, et sans le vouloir, il avait pris une grande place dans sa vie, faisant ressurgir des choses que Théo aurait préféré ne jamais savoir.

Et il se maudissait pour ça. Il se maudissait d'éprouver de pareilles choses, déjà vis-à-vis de lui-même, car il se savait incapable de mener une vie d'homosexuel : il ne pourrait jamais passer sa vie à se cacher, il ne voulait pas que des portes se ferment devant lui, et l'aspect sexuel de ce genre de relation le terrifiaient. Et vis-à-vis de Seamus, qui demeurait son ami, qui ne se doutait de rien, et qui, si jamais il se montrait intéressé, ne serait jamais heureux avec un abruti comme lui qui ne serait jamais capable d'assumer.

Théo n'était qu'un pourri. Un vrai pourri…

« Encore en train de déprimer ? Tu vas finir par me faire pleurer.

- Seamus, tu peux pas te la fermer, des fois ?

- Ça m'arrive, parfois. Sois pas grognon, mon chéri. Encore du café ? »

Théo leva les yeux vers lui et lui coula un regard noir, à l'entente de ce petit surnom, ce qui fit glousser l'irlandais. Il lui prit sa tasse et la remplit de café, puis la reposa devant lui. C'est alors que Draco apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, dans un pyjama que Théo lui avait prêté la veille. Le sourire que Seamus fit en regardant derrière lui incita l'étudiant à se retourner et il fit un gentil signe de tête.

Le blond le leur rendit timidement. Il avait les yeux rouges, les cheveux dans tous les sens, et l'air perdu des enfants qui ne savent pas où ils se sont réveillés. Il entra dans la cuisine. En vérité, il ne savait pas où se mettre. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le blond se doutait que ni Théo ni Seamus ne le jugeraient, mais il était trop fier pour s'assoir comme si de rien n'était à table et prendre son petit déjeuner. Alors, il s'excusa.

« Je suis désolé, pour hier.

- Ne t'excuse pas, lui répliqua Théo avec un sourire avec un vague geste de la main. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça.

- Je sais mais…

- Draco, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état que toi quand Seamus m'a raconté ce que tu lui as dit, et contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu tous les détails que Sirius a dû te donner. Donc on ne va pas te juger.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda Seamus. Enfin, façon de parler.

- Ça va un peu mieux. J'avais…

- Tu avais besoin de craquer, termina pour lui Théo. Et les amis, c'est fait pour ça.

- Allez, assis-toi et mange quelque chose, ça va te faire du bien. »

Seamus le prit par les épaules avec un sourire pour le guider vers une chaise. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Un regard complice. Draco lui disait « Merci » avec ses yeux, alors que Seamus lui répondait « De rien ».

Alors que le blond prenait place autour de la table, l'irlandais sortait une tasse du placard. Il la remplit de café et la posa devant Draco.

« Je ne sais plus, tu prends du sucre ?

- Oui.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est moi qui n'en prends pas.

- Ah, sûrement. »

Draco eut un léger sourire alors que Théo levait les yeux au ciel. Seamus rouspéta en lui répliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir les préférences de tout le monde, son colocataire lui répondit que ça faisait presque un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble, ce serait bien qu'il commence à intégrer certaines choses…

« Oh mais avec toi, je me prends pas la tête : je pose ta tasse, le sucrier, et tu te sers.

- L'autre fois, tu m'as fait un thé aux fruits rouges, et tu sais que je déteste ça.

- Tu n'avais qu'à le faire toi-même ! »

Assis sur sa chaise, devant un café qu'il venait de sucrer, Draco écoutait paisiblement Théo et Seamus se prendre gentiment la tête. Cela détendit un peu l'atmosphère, et, à lui, cela lui fit un bien fou. Il se sentait bien. Il avait un peu mal à la tête et le mal-être qu'il trainait depuis des jours ne l'avait pas quitté, mais en cet instant, rien n'aurait pu l'arracher à son siège.

Le petit-déjeuner s'étira dans le temps. Théo ne travaillait jamais le lundi. La veille, il avait pris un jour de congé, notamment parce que Seamus avait appelé son patron pour lui dire qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout et qu'il devait se reposer, donc Théo n'avait pu dire non quand son chef lui avait ordonné de rester au lit au lieu de vendre ses patates. Il travaillait le lendemain, par contre, et la conversation dériva sur son réveil qui allait sonner à une heure pas possible, réveillant l'irlandais au passage. Un livreur s'était cassé le bras, il ne pouvait donc pas se charger du camion donc Théo le remplaçait et le jeune homme avait encore un peu de mal avec les itinéraires. Mais un marché reste un marché, donc travailler sur des stands différents ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela.

Seamus, lui, allait commencer son job d'été le premier juin. Il allait travailler dans une bijouterie grâce à une connaissance qui l'avait pistonné. Draco aussi allait travailler mais dans une banque. Il n'avait prévu de faire qu'un seul mois mais il avait appelé la veille la personne qui recrutait les auxiliaires de vacances et elle lui avait trouvé une place pour juillet mais dans un autre bureau. L'employée était une connaissance de son père, elle n'avait donc pas posé de question et avait rapidement réglé la question. Draco ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire quand Harry irait mieux, il valait donc mieux qu'il ait un peu d'argent sur son compte.

Car il n'avait plus rien. En laissant la carte du compte que son père lui avait ouvert pour lui donner son « argent de poche » ainsi que le numéro du compte, Draco avait tiré un trait sur un fabuleux pactole. Il lui restait tout de même quelques comptes bien remplis, mais clos : c'étaient des investissements pour l'avenir, Draco ne pouvait y toucher. Il n'avait plus que son compte courant et son livret A dont l'argent était directement issu de son travail, de quoi tenir un petit bout de temps mais pas éternellement. Quelqu'un d'avisé aurait fait attention à laisser plus d'argent sur son compte avant de rendre la carte bancaire. Mais Draco ne voulait pas de l'argent de son père, il n'y avait donc pas pensé.

Vers dix heures, ils se décidèrent enfin à mettre les voiles. Draco devait rentrer chez lui et le frigidaire était vide, des courses s'imposaient. Le blond alla donc prendre une douche et en sortit avec des vêtements prêtés par Théo, qui faisait la même taille que lui, puis ce dernier alla faire un brin de toilette. Draco retrouva donc Seamus dans l'entrée qui attendait les deux jeunes hommes. Il lui fit un sourire en le voyant arriver.

« J'ai mis tes affaires dans ce sac, lui dit-il en lui montrant un sac plastique bleu foncé. Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va. Ça pourrait être pire. Merci, pour hier.

- Je t'en prie. On est amis, non ? »

Seamus le regardait franchement, sans la moindre ambigüité. Comme ses gestes de la veille. Alors que Draco lui racontait tout, son ex l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait bercé, sans que jamais sa main ou sa bouche ne dévie. Il s'était comporté en ami, en confident. Il l'avait même disputé, lui faisant comprendre que Harry ne voudrait pas le voir ainsi, et quand le blond lui avait répondu qu'il le croyait mort, Seamus s'était emporté. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco dans un état pareil et il ne le supportait pas. Il devait se reprendre, aller de l'avant, et l'irlandais ne voyait pas qui aurait pu lui secouer les épaules, mis à part Blaise, qui avait un minimum d'autorité sur lui. Seamus le connaissait, pas autant que Harry, mais bien assez pour être capable de le remettre à sa place et lui faire comprendre, sans le blesser, que se lamenter sur son sort ne résoudrait rien : Harry avait besoin de lui, il ne devait pas baisser les bras et, surtout, laisser Cédric lui pourrir encore un peu plus l'existence.

« Oui. On est amis. »

Cela avait fait du bien à Draco, surtout venant de Seamus, qu'il avait réappris à apprécier et dont il ne craignait à présent plus les sentiments. L'irlandais l'avait oublié et le considérait à présent comme un ami, et rien de plus. Et il lui avait dit ce qu'il devait entendre, ne craignant pas de lui faire du mal, comme ça avait été le cas avec Blaise.

« Les choses n'ont pas l'air d'avancer avec… »

Draco ne prononça pas son nom mais le regard furtif qu'il jeta derrière lui voulait tout dire. Le sourire de Seamus se crispa et disparut. Il se mordilla la lèvre, regarda le sol puis revint à Draco, qui regretta d'avoir mis ce sujet sur le tapis. Il voulut retirer ce qu'il venait de dire, ou plutôt de supposer, quand le brun esquissa un maigre sourire en soupirant.

« Et ça restera au point mort pendant longtemps.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- J'ai trop à perdre. »

Alors il avait bien supposé. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Seamus pendant la fête d'anniversaire de Blaise l'avait toujours turlupiné et il n'avait jamais osé penser que Théo pourrait être le cœur de l'irlandais, mais à voir Seamus aussi familier avec l'étudiant, le toucher et le taquiner, avait réveillé des doutes.

« Mais tu aurais beaucoup à gagner aussi.

- Tu rigoles ? Même dans le cas où j'arriverais à l'intéresser, il ne parviendrait pas à assumer. Ce serait trop de boulot et ça ne tiendrait jamais. Rien que lui faire admettre qu'il pourrait être attiré par un homme serait trop compliqué. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre tout ce qu'il m'offre tous les jours.

- Tu regretteras, un jour, Seamus, le prévint Draco.

- Peut-être. Mais je préfère regretter de ne pas avoir tenté ma chance plutôt que de voir son regard changer, et qu'il me fuit. Avec toi et Harry, dans un sens, je n'avais rien à perdre. Là… j'ai la sensation que je vais tout perdre. Pour une fois que je me sens bien dans ma peau et dans ma vie, je n'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit avec honnêteté l'irlandais après une courte hésitation. Mais ce que je sais, c'est ce que je veux son bien. Et son bien, il ne peut pas l'avoir avec moi. »

Draco voulut répliquer, l'encourager, mais il n'avait pas les mots pour ça, et il comprenait Seamus. Il ne connaissait pas assez Théo et il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à l'irlandais qui, peut-être, tenterait sa chance et, sans doute, se verrait rejeté, repoussé, évité. Même avec toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour lui, Théo ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux, d'une parce qu'il n'était pas homosexuel, mais surtout, et Draco en était persuadé, parce que ça ferait plus de mal que de bien à Seamus d'être attiré par lui. Seamus était dans une impasse. Il essayait de voir le bon côté des choses.

« Bon les jeunes, on y va ?

- Mais on attend que toi, mon chéri.

- Putain Seamus, arrête avec tes surnoms de gonzesse, j'ai l'impression d'être un mouton.

- Curieuse comparaison, fit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

- J'allais le dire !

- Oh c'est bon, mettez vos pompes et arrêtez de me gonfler. »

Mais les deux garçons n'arrêtèrent pas une seule seconde de le gonfler tant qu'il n'eut pas déposé Draco chez Isaline, ce qui énerva prodigieusement l'intéressé : Seamus était terrible, mais quand Draco s'y mettait, c'en était fini de lui. Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était que de se faire charrier. Que de plaisanter dans une voiture, la musique emplissant l'habitacle, le volant dans les mains et les yeux sur la route.

Il avait presque oublié ce qu'était l'époque où Harry existait.

**OoO**

Luna était arrivée dans la journée. Blaise était allé la chercher à la gare. Il lui avait proposé de venir séjourner chez lui, pour la forme, mais elle avait refusé, car elle savait aussi bien que lui que sa rencontre avec Mrs Zabini aurait été tendue, d'une part parce que Luna n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, et d'autre part parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle était spéciale et que le regard de la mère de Blaise serait biaisé par la haute estime qu'elle avait pour son fils et ses goûts en matière de femme.

Cho était effondrée depuis la tentative de suicide de Harry et Neville se voyait mal lui proposer de venir chez lui, vu l'état de Ron, et il était hors de question qu'elle aille chez les Weasley, elle n'avait jamais eu d'affinités avec Ginny et ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle subisse les attentions et la pitié de Mrs Weasley qui allait encore alourdir son moral déjà au plus bas. Finalement, Hermione, en apprenant qu'on lui cherchait un logement, lui avait proposé de venir chez lui. Blaise n'avait pas osé le lui demander, pas plus qu'à Millicent, qui accueillait actuellement une tante et ses enfants chez elle.

Bloqué dans un bouchon, Blaise était arrivé en retard. Il avait cherché un long moment Luna, et quand il s'était enfin décidé à essayer de l'appeler, il l'avait trouvée assise sur un banc, sa valise à ses pieds. Elle paraissait toute petite, le dos courbé, ses longs cheveux sagement nattés dans son dos, un gilet rose clair sur ses épaules. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, elle avait levé ses grands yeux bleus vers lui. Son teint pâle et son visage si sérieux lui avait fait comprendre à quel point elle était angoissée par toute cette histoire, et nul doute que, vu ses cernes, ses nuits devaient être agitées, ou blanches.

Luna s'était levée, puis ils s'étaient pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Blaise l'avait serrée tendrement contre son cœur, à la fois soulagé de la tenir contre lui et à la fois triste de la voir dans un tel état de souffrance intérieure. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, sans oser lui dire un mot, puis il l'avait emmenée chez Hermione. Cette dernière avait su la dérider avec un simple « bonjour ». Le black s'en alla, la mort dans l'âme, se maudissant de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour aider Luna.

A présent, roulant sur sa moto, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne travaillait qu'à partir de juin, il ne voulait pas aller chez Isaline car il la dérangerait, il ne savait pas si Draco lui répondrait s'il l'appelait… En vérité, il était complètement pommé. Depuis que Draco avait quitté la maison de ses parents, Blaise se sentait perdu. D'autant plus que Narcissa ne cessait de l'appeler et, la seule fois où il lui avait répondue, elle l'avait presque suppliée de convaincre Draco de revenir.

Elle pleurait, au téléphone. Si au début sa voix était simplement pressante, elle n'avait pas tardé à se briser. Elle était malheureuse depuis que son fils unique avait quitté la maison, n'emportant que le strict minimum et après une dispute avec son père. Elle lui avait avoué que Lucius n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis que son fils était parti. Narcissa ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne faisait rien, Blaise pensait, à juste titre, que Lucius avait conscience d'avoir blessé son fils et que le fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux au fil des années s'était tout à coup matérialisé. Blessé dans son orgueil, se sentant incompris et éprouvant le besoin d'être auprès d'Isaline et dans la maison de Harry, Draco était parti avec ses affaires personnelles. Acte d'arrogance, un peu puérile sur les bords, mais qui marquaient une sorte de rupture dans cette famille si peu fusionnelle, qui ne s'inquiétait jamais des allées et venues des autres, sauf au moment où le départ était définitif.

Blaise ne savait quoi penser de cette famille qui lui avait toujours parue normale mais dont les faiblesses lui sautaient à présent aux yeux. Le manque de preuves d'affection les avait éloignées les uns aux autres et cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase : au moment où Draco était mal, vraiment mal, il avait fallu que son père enfonce le clou au lieu de l'aider à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Dans un sens, Lucius ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, si son fils avait quitté la maison, s'il était capable de vivre seul, et s'il n'éprouvait qu'un attachement réduit pour sa maison et… pour ses parents. Qui restaient ses parents, mais qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'appeler ni de serrer dans ses bras pour se sentir bien dans sa peau.

En revanche, s'il avait un avis sur la relation de Draco avec ses parents, Blaise ne savait quoi penser de la situation de son meilleur ami. Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais parlé, car Draco était tout juste capable de faire tourner une machine et physiquement inapte à repasser une chemise, le blond avait toujours eu secrètement des envies d'autonomie. Son petit confort, et le fait qu'il soit du genre à vivre des histoires d'amour plutôt courtes, ne l'avaient pas poussé à quitter le domicile familial, mais Blaise savait qu'au fond de lui il aurait bien aimé vivre seul, surtout depuis qu'il connaissait Harry.

Un jour, alors qu'ils évoquaient ses moments d'intimité avec le tatoueur, le blond lui avait avoué que c'était parfois assez gênant de le faire. Ils le faisaient quasiment toujours chez Isaline car ils ne l'avaient pas sur le dos et Draco n'aimait pas vraiment le faire chez lui, car, étrangement, il trouvait ça plus gênant que Mr Dobby trouve ses draps souillés, qui devait sûrement le dire à sa mère, plutôt qu'Isaline qui, à sa plus grande horreur, l'avait déjà vu à poil en entrant sans toquer dans la salle de bain. Le fait que Draco lui raconte ce genre de détails et qu'il grimace un peu en évoquant ses parties de jambes en l'air dans sa propre chambre avait titillé Blaise, qui s'était vraiment rendu compte du besoin d'indépendance de son meilleur ami, de son envie d'avoir son propre logement pour accueillir Harry et ne pas supporter la présence de sa mère qui les attendait chaque matin au pied de l'escalier ou au garde à vous dans la salle à manger. Et faire l'amour à Harry seulement chez Isaline pourrait, selon lui, finir par la vexer.

Blaise, quant à lui, n'avait jamais vraiment songé à partir de chez lui car sa mère était trop protectrice pour le laisser partir dans la nature sans avoir un œil sur lui, et la seule chose qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis, ce serait soit une colocation avec Draco, soit une relation sérieuse avec une fille. Et à présent que Draco avait quitté la maison familiale, Blaise reconsidérait sa position et pensait que ce ne serait pas plus mal qu'il s'en aille aussi, bien qu'il doive encore et toujours dépendre de sa mère pour le loyer. Il pourrait alors inviter Luna chez lui, et quand leur relation irait plus loin quand ils passeraient par la case « lit », il n'aurait pas à payer une chambre d'hôtel pour le cacher à sa mère. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'Isaline n'accueillit pas Draco définitivement chez elle, et ça, en dépit de ce que pensait le blond, Blaise doutait que cela arrive. Il imaginait plus la patronne proposer à Draco de rester chez elle.

Mais ils n'y étaient pas encore. Pour le moment, Harry était à l'hôpital et Cédric en prison. Il était ou n'allait pas tarder à être transféré dans une prison. Neville l'avait appelé la veille pour le lui dire, Sirius étant venu les voir la veille. L'écrivain était parvenu à lui arracher des aveux et il lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, et en face, car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui en parler au téléphone. Abattu, le rouquin était resté silencieux et Neville, en dépit de ce qu'il ressentait, avait appelé certains amis pour leur parler de l'affaire. Sirius le lui avait demandé, s'il en avait la force, car il était épuisé émotionnellement et il n'avait pas la force d'en parler au téléphone.

Neville avait appelé Blaise et Cho. Il avait préféré éviter d'appeler Luna, jugeant qu'il valait mieux que quelqu'un lui en parle face à face. Il n'avait pas appelé Théo non plus, pour les mêmes raisons, d'autant plus que lui avait vu Harry sauter, donc le choc serait plus dur pour lui. il s'était contenté d'appeler les deux premiers, la gorge nouée et les larmes au bord des yeux. En réalité, Neville avait d'abord appelé Olivier, mais comme il n'était pas là, Cho lui avait répondu, et comme la chinoise l'avait menacé des pires sévices s'il ne lui disait pas ce qu'il comptait raconter à Olivier, Neville avait capitulé et lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait. Autant dire qu'elle s'était effondrée, en larmes, et qu'elle s'était mise à gueuler en chinois ce qui devait être des insultes. Puis, une heure plus tard, le jeune homme, à peu près remis, s'était décidé à appeler Blaise, qui ne s'était pas effondré au téléphone mais qui avait cependant mal caché la souffrance qui avait perturbé son cœur.

Le black avait mal au cœur. L'idée que Harry ait passé plusieurs jours en pensant que sa mère et son amoureux soient morts, dans la situation où il était, avait rempli Blaise d'un étrange sentiment, entre amertume, colère, et tristesse. Cela avait été comme si son cœur, soudain transformé en pierre, était tombé dans son estomac. Il avait alors pensé à Draco, essayant de l'imaginer en apprenant la nouvelle. Et Blaise avait eu beau l'appeler, il n'avait pas réussi à le joindre. Il avait envoyé des SMS un peu à tout le monde, cherchant à savoir si le blond était chez quelqu'un, seul Seamus lui avait répondu. Dans la matinée, Blaise lui avait renvoyé un message, pour savoir si son meilleur ami était chez lui. L'irlandais lui avait répondu qu'ils l'avaient ramené chez Isaline. Le black lui avait alors demandé s'il était au courant, pour Harry. La réponse était oui.

Blaise ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il aller chez Draco, ou bien rentrer chez lui ? Le fait était qu'il avait besoin de voir le blond. Il avait besoin de le voir, de le prendre dans ses bras, de savoir comment il allait. Alors, au final, Blaise changea de direction : au lieu de rentrer, il se dirigea vers la boutique d'Isaline. Connaissant plutôt bien le chemin, depuis le temps, il ne tarda pas à arriver devant la porte d'entrée de la maison, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il gara sa moto devant la porte du garage, mit l'antivol, puis se présenta à la porte où il sonna.

Les secondes furent des heures pour Blaise. En général, on venait lui ouvrir tout de suite, mais peut-être que la peur qu'on ne lui ouvre pas ou qu'on lui claque la porte au nez l'effrayait-il tant que l'attente, pourtant courte, lui paraissait interminable. Finalement, le verrou fut tourné et le visage de Draco lui apparut. Soulagé, Blaise esquissa un sourire jovial, qui lui fut rendu pauvrement.

Blaise ne montra absolument rien. Mais quand il vit Draco, il fut réellement capable de comprendre à quel point son ami était dévasté par la tentative de suicide d'Harry.

Fini, les fringues de luxe, les pantalons si bien ajustés qu'on les croirait dessinés pour lui, les chemises et les ceintures hors de prix. Finis, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Draco avait mis tout ça au placard. Il portait un pantalon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, qu'il avait très certainement dû prendre à Harry, ce qui n'était pas faux, même s'il était étonnement bien coupé quand on savait à qui il appartenait, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir. Il avait le teint pâle et des cernes sous les yeux, et l'air fatigué. Il était à peine coiffé. Draco était débraillé, tout simplement, ce qui lui arrivait trop rarement. Et le voir ainsi remua quelque chose en Blaise.

« Bonjour, Dray. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Jamais. Entre. »

Blaise s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Il retira ses chaussures et sa veste, puis suivit Draco dans la chambre d'amis. Blaise fut un peu étonné que le blond ne l'emmène pas à l'étage ou bien dans le salon, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. De toute façon, son ami ne tarda pas à se justifier : Isaline dormait, ou plutôt cuvait, dans le salon, et quand il était venu s'installer, il n'avait pas osé mettre un pied dans la chambre de Harry.

« Donc tu t'es installé dans la chambre d'amis. »

La pièce n'était pas bien grande. Il n'y avait qu'un lit simple, un bureau et une commode. Le papier peint bleu était un peu passé et le plafonnier banal devait diffuser le soir venu une lumière tamise et douce. Il avait cru apercevoir une poignée de valise sous le lit, et sur le bureau, un entassement de livres, cahiers et autres affaires personnelles ou d'études. Ça changeait beaucoup de son ancienne chambre, bien plus spacieuse et pleine d'affaires bien rangées.

« Oui.

- C'est pas un peu petit ?

- La chambre de Harry n'est guère plus grande. Mais c'est plus supportable quand il est là. Je me sens un peu à l'étroit, c'est vrai.

- Et comment va Isaline ? Lui demanda Blaise en s'asseyant sur le lit tandis que Draco s'installait sur la chaise du bureau.

- Pas très bien. Elle attend que ça se passe. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu plus calme depuis que je suis ici. J'ai vu Nymph' juste avant que tu n'arrives et elle avait l'impression qu'Isaline allait un peu mieux. Enfin c'est vrai qu'elle se lève un peu plus et que je la fais manger, mais elle déprime toujours autant.

- Et toi, comment ça va ? »

Silence. Draco n'allait pas bien et ça se voyait aussi bien sur son visage que sur son allure. Le blond lui dit qu'il avait passé la soirée de la veille avec Théo et Seamus. Blaise ne put empêcher d'éprouver un élan de jalousie à l'idée que Draco n'ait pas passé la soirée chez lui, alors qu'il savait très bien que Draco l'avait appelé et qu'il n'avait pas répondu. Il écouta sans dire grand-chose le récit de son meilleur ami qui lui parlait de sa détresse, lui avouant qu'il avait craqué devant les deux colocataires et qu'il avait dormi chez eux. Cependant, le black haussa un sourcil méfiant quand Draco lui parla de Seamus.

« Tu as laissé Seamus te prendre dans tes bras et te réconforter ?

- C'était différent, Blaise. Il n'y avait pas d'ambigüité. Il n'a pas eu de gestes déplacés…

- C'est ton ex, Dray ! Et Harry…

- Seamus n'est pas du tout intéressé par moi, contra Draco.

- Putain Draco, tu faisais la gueule à Harry quand Seamus l'approchait et là, tu le laisses te prendre dans tes bars et… »

Le blond poussa un soupir las. Blaise avait conscience qu'il avait manqué un épisode.

« Blaise, avant cette nuit, j'ai déjà parlé avec Seamus. Et on va dire qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre que moi et Harry en tête.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il est honnête et que ce n'est pas une autre manière de t'approcher ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, c'est personnel… J'ai d'excellentes raisons de croire qu'il ne me ment pas. J'en ai reparlé avec lui ce matin.

- Il vit encore une histoire tumultueuse ? Demanda Blaise, perplexe.

- Disons qu'il est encore amoureux de l'impossible. Enfin c'est un peu compliqué. Mais Seamus a l'air assez sérieux, et mal dans sa peau.

- C'est si impossible que ça, pour lui ?

- Disons que j'ai deviné de qui il s'agissait et j'ai eu la confirmation ce matin. Il n'a pas le courage d'aller le voir. Tu sais bien que Seamus est incapable de créer de lui-même des relations stables et sérieuses…

- Sérieuses, oui, stables, j'en doute, en effet. Enfin, je te fais confiance, mais ne viens pas pleurer si…

- Quand Harry se réveillera, il aura d'autres soucis que de savoir qui m'a réconforté, Blaise, grinça le blond.

- Oui, excuse-moi. »

Le visage du blond s'était assombri. Draco n'avait commis aucune faute et il avait d'autres soucis en tête que de tromper, même de façon indirecte, son petit ami, qui lui-même porterait bien peu d'attentions à ce genre d'évènements. Harry n'était pas de nature jalouse et il avait toujours su faire la part des choses. C'était Draco qui avait toujours eu du mal et qui avait développé une sorte de jalousie assez présente et intense depuis qu'il sortait avec le tatoueur.

C'était étrange de penser à Seamus, à sa relation avec Draco, à sa jalousie et à son attirance pour Harry, alors que ce dernier était hospitalisé et que le premier était devenu au fil du temps un membre de leur groupe d'amis. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis le début de l'année, depuis que Harry était entré dans leur vie…

« Sirius nous a parlé des aveux de Cédric. Tu sais ce qu'il en est de ses acolytes ? »

Bien sûr qu'il était au courant. Cédric était venu en France accompagné de trois personnes : deux anciens camarades de prison et le cousin de l'un d'eux. Ils l'avaient suivi par amitié ou fidélité. Cédric leur avait promis de l'argent. En dépit des interdictions, les deux tolards ayant fait pire que de séquestrer quelqu'un, donc le voyage et leur tâche ne leur faisaient pas peur. L'un d'eux lui avait donc prêté la maison dans laquelle il vivait avant de quitter la France pour l'Angleterre et qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à vendre. Il n'avait apparemment eu aucun problème moral quand le problème du logement s'était posé.

Apparemment, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment fait preuve de violence envers Harry. Cédric refusait qu'ils le touchent. Ils se contentaient de lui gueuler dessus quand le tatoueur leur prenait la tête ou bien de lui saisir le bras, par exemple, quand il faisait de la résistance et voulait sortir. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Cédric, en revanche. Ses trois acolytes ne cachèrent pas la violence de l'ancien prisonnier à l'encontre du tatoueur, et bien qu'ils n'aient pas dit grand-chose quand il avait eu l'idée de donner un journal avec une fausse Une à Harry, ils n'approuvaient pas du tout le tournant que prenaient les choses. La seule preuve de bon sens qu'ils avaient manifestés, ce fut quand l'un des anciens tolard tenta de retenir Harry, quand il voulut sauter. Devant les policiers, il craqua et avoua qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le retenir. Il revoyait encore son corps allongé sur le béton.

Et ses ailes, dans le dos, quand il tombait…

Ces ailes tatouées sur ses omoplates et qui glissaient le long de son dos, demeurant recourbées derrière lui, au lieu de se déployer…

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils risquent ?

- Oh j'en sais rien, j'y connais rien. Demande à Hermione, elle saura te répondre. Mais ils ont participé à l'enlèvement, à la séquestration… Ils risquent gros. Ce sera pire pour Cédric, évidemment.

- Il n'a pas encore essayé de se suicider, celui-là ?

- Draco !

- Il l'a bien fait pour attirer l'attention, il y a quelques mois, non ?

- Il sera jugé…

- Et relâché un jour ou l'autre. Une pourriture pareille… »

Blaise faillit lui dire que ce n'était pas à lui d'en juger, mais il se retint, sinon Draco allait se mettre en colère, ce qui serait compréhensible. Il changea donc de sujet, lui parlant de Luna qui était arrivée en Angleterre le jour même. Peu à peu, Draco se détendit.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble dans la chambre, puis, vers cinq heures, Blaise s'en alla. Il ne vit pas Isaline et en fut soulagé : elle devait être dans un sale état et elle n'aurait sans doute pas aimé que quelqu'un extérieur à sa famille la voit dans un état si lamentable.

**OoO**

Elle s'appelait Carlotta Oran. Âgée de 44 ans, c'était l'infirmière qui s'occupait de Harry. En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment d'infirmière attitrée pour sa chambre, mais Rémi lui avait demandé de s'occuper de ce patient et de prendre soin de lui. Carlotta était ce qu'on pouvait appeler sa « meilleure amie du travail ». Oh, il s'entendait bien avec d'autres collègues, très bien même. Mais dès qu'il était entré dans cet hôpital, la femme l'avait pris sous son aile, et une fois qu'il fut passé titulaire, elle continua à le considérer comme un petit jeune. Ainsi, quand Rémi lui avait demandé de prendre soin du jeune Potter, elle n'avait pu lui dire non.

Carlotta avait divorcé de son mari qui, après avoir perdu son emploi, avait préféré sombrer dans l'alcool plutôt que de chercher un autre travail, selon l'infirmière, qui avait préféré élever seule ses deux enfants plutôt que de supporter l'humeur de chien de son mari, ses cuites et tout l'argent qu'il dépensait à occuper ses journées. Née à la campagne et femme de caractère, elle portait un amour incommensurable à ses enfants, prenant le rôle à la fois de mère et de père. Elle avait donc imaginé sans mal la détresse de Rémi quand il avait dû gérer tout seul son fils de 11 ans, en plus de son propre mal-être. Elle avait vécu ça, car en dépit de sa rancœur pour son mari qui ne fit rien pour arranger sa situation, elle l'aimait, et se retrouver du jour au lendemain seule avec ses deux mômes avait été compliqué aussi bien pour elle que pour eux. Elle avait donc toujours relativisé la crise d'adolescence d'Allan, bien normale vu son âge et sa situation familiale.

Les choses ne pouvaient guère s'arranger avec les tentatives de Rémi de se remettre avec une femme. Allan ne pouvait pas accepter aussi facilement que son père remplace sa mère par quelqu'un d'autre, qui finirait, soit par être une autre mère pour lui, ou bien une ennemie. En somme, cette nouvelle compagne devenait une menace pour lui. Carlotta était donc persuadée que l'entente cordiale entre Allan et Isaline, la dernière petite amie en date du médecin, ne durerait pas longtemps. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle constata que, non seulement l'idylle de Rémi durait, mais en plus qu'Allan semblait très satisfait de cette situation.

L'infirmière avait eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, à l'hôpital. Isaline et Rémi devaient dîner ensemble et elle était venue le chercher à l'hôpital en métro. Elle l'avait attendue dans le hall d'entrée et lui avait presque sauté dessus quand il était arrivé, rhabillé en civil, en compagnie de l'infirmière. Les joues du médecin avaient viré au rouge : il comptait s'habiller plus convenablement chez lui et, manifestement, il avait été très surpris de la voir là. Délicieusement embarrassé, il l'avait présentée à l'infirmière, qui n'avait su quoi en penser : en soit, son allure un peu débraillée ne l'ennuyait pas, mais le fait qu'elle soit tatoueuse biaisait son jugement. Mais sa politesse, son sourire, sa façon de lui parler avaient eu raison de ses doutes. Carlotta n'était pas conquise, mais elle avait sentit que cette femme n'était pas là parce que Rémi avait une bonne situation, parce qu'il était amoureux et donc un peu naïf, parce que c'était une séductrice.

Au final, ils étaient partis dîner tous les trois. Et Carlotta avait passé une excellente soirée. La meilleure, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré l'avant-dernière petite-amie de Rémi, une femme de 33 ans très gentille mais qui rêvait de fonder une famille. Non pas que Rémi fut contre, il aimait les enfants et il avait toujours voulu en avoir un second, mais Allan ne supportait pas l'idée que cette femme, qu'il n'aimait pas, pénètre dans leur vie par l'intermédiaire d'un enfant. Trop gentille, trop douce, trop bienveillante, elle avait essayé d'apaiser les tensions en prenant le rôle de la mère, alors que, manifestement, Allan ne voulait pas qu'on prenne la place de Ségolène.

Isaline, elle, avait agi autrement. Elle avait su trouver le juste milieu : elle ne s'immisçait pas dans leurs affaires de famille et savait être présente pour Allan sans pour autant se comporter comme une mère. Et Carlotta avait compris qu'elle avait su bien se comporter avec Allan en partie parce qu'elle avait su rester jeune dans sa tête, ayant élevé un enfant seule et vieillissant en même temps qu'il murissait. A l'issue de cette soirée, elle avait donc éprouvé une sorte de tendresse pour cette femme qui parvenait à rendre Rémi heureux, sans bousiller ses relations avec son fils et en l'aimant pour ce qu'il était : un médecin divorcé un peu coincé au lit et réservé au naturel, père d'un fils qu'il élevait seul.

Autant dire que voir cette femme souriante aussi effondrée l'avait ébranlée. Rémi était très affecté par ce qui s'était passé : assis à une table dans la salle de repos, il lui avait avoué beaucoup apprécier ce garçon si gentil qui avait été le premier à l'accueillir dans la famille d'Isaline, et que cette dernière considérait comme son fils. Harry avait pris une grand place dans la vie de Rémi Petit et de son fils, et le savoir touchait plus Carlotta qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle n'avait donc pas pu dire non à Rémi quand il lui avait demandé de s'occuper personnellement du jeune homme.

Mais la situation ne s'améliorait pas vraiment. Carlotta était optimiste : son état n'empirait pas, c'était déjà une très bonne chose. Mais le fait était que Harry avait une jambe de défoncée, un bras cassé, une minerve autour du cou et le corps recouvert de bleus. Il était salement amoché. Cela dit, il était vivant et les séquelles qu'ils subiraient plus tard concerneraient très certainement uniquement sa jambe. On ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant de son moral, qui en prendrait un sacré coup, même avec l'aide de sa famille et de son petit-ami, qui venait tous les jours le voir.

Tous les jours, elle voyait ce jeune homme blond aux yeux cernés rendre visite à Harry. Beau comme le jour, il venait quasiment à chaque fois à la même heure et restait un long moment dans la chambre du jeune homme, et quand il en sortait, Carlotta ne savait pas s'il se sentait mieux ou non. Sachant que c'était elle qui s'occupait de lui, le blond lui adressait un signe de tête à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, et parfois, quand il en avait le courage, il venait voir l'infirmière pour lui demander comment allait Harry. Et elle ne pouvait que lui dire que son état était stable. Carlotta se sentait impuissante, mais elle ne pouvait guère faire plus.

A présent, elle se trouvait dans la chambre du jeune homme. Elle savait que le joli blond n'allait pas tarder à venir et elle se doutait qu'il allait lui demander pour la énième fois comment son petit-ami allait. Elle ne savait quelle réponse lui donner. Ce qui l'embarrassait, surtout, c'était que ni le jeune homme, ni la tatoueuse ne la choppaient dans un couloir pour la harceler de questions. Ils étaient plus délicats. Le joli blond, surtout.

Harry lui faisait de la peine. Le visage blafard, le cou enserré dans une minerve, son bras et sa jambe emplâtrés, on aurait dit un oiseau blessé. Un oiseau qui avait sauté de son nid mais qui n'avait pas su prendre son envol, se brisant une aile et une patte dans sa chute. Ou, plutôt, on lui avait retiré ses ailes. Ses deux ailes. Draco et Isaline. Alors, quand il avait sauté, dépourvu de ce qui lui permettait de vivre, il s'était écrasé, désespéré.

Pauvre petit oiseau…

Carlotta, comme pour le consoler, ou se consoler peut-être, lui prit la main. Sa peau était douce, ni chaude ni froide, juste tiède. Elle était assise près de lui, les yeux rivés sur son visage calme, blessé par un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre éclatée, le front dégagé par le rasage de ses cheveux sur le côté droit du haut de son crâne. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair se dessinait alors son front, la narguant à chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir : Rémi lui avait dit que c'était la seule séquelle physique qu'il avait eu de l'accident de voiture qui avait tué ses deux parents. Triste péripétie de sa vie, première d'une longue série…

On avait retiré ses piercings aux oreilles, aussi. On avait rasé sa barbe naissante. Nul doute qu'on finirait par lui raser la tête aussi, quand sa blessure cicatriserait et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de bandage.

Pauvre garçon, songea-t-elle en lui caressant la main.

Une main qui, soudain, serra légèrement la sienne.

Cette sensation la paralysa. Telle une statue, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, jusqu'à qu'elle sente à nouveau cette légère étreinte, à peine perceptible. Elle riva ses yeux sur le visage endormi du malade. Elle vit ses paupières se plisser, un peu comme s'il avait envie de les ouvrir, mais sans y parvenir pour autant. Elle attendit, lui caressant toujours la main, les doigts du jeune homme les lui serrant, puis les relâchant. Il ne se réveillait pas. Ou, peut-être l'était-il, mais il n'avait pas la force de le faire.

Au bout de quelques interminables minutes, comprenant qu'il était conscient mais encore trop faible pour le témoigner autrement que par cette brève étreinte, Carlotta sortit de la chambre et fila dans ses vestiaires. Elle aurait pu aller à l'accueil mais ce fut plus rapide de se cacher dans cette pièce, ouvrir son placard, allumer son portable et appeler Isaline chez elle.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Ce fut le joli blond qui le fit. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière fut à nouveau dans la chambre de son patient, lui tenant la main. Il la serrait toujours.

**OoO**

Isaline était partie avec Sirius se balader. C'était la première fois depuis l'enlèvement de Harry qu'elle lui proposait une sortie. Il était venu la chercher, incertain, et il était reparti avec le sourire. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, se remettant de son ivresse de la veille, et à peine était-il arrivé qu'elle avait exigé un câlin. Puis, la patronne était partie à son bras. Draco les avait regardés partir, attendri. Elle semblait aller un peu mieux depuis qu'il était là, et il mettait ça sur le fait qu'il la forçait à manger à des heures plus régulières, et qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de dévaliser sa réserve d'alcool alors que Draco était dans le coin et qu'il allait nettoyer les dégâts.

En fait, elle avait vomi le jour où le blond était arrivé chez elle. Et elle avait été tellement horrifiée quand elle avait compris qu'il avait lui-même nettoyé les toilettes souillées qu'elle avait cessé de boire autant. S'il avait su que c'était si simple de la faire arrêter de boire, il serait venu plus tôt… D'ailleurs, Nymph' avait été hallucinée quand il lui avait raconté ça : elle ne s'était jamais permise de nettoyer car, à chaque fois qu'elle nettoyait quelque chose dans cette maison, Isaline l'engueulait. Elle faisait partie de ces mères qui refusaient que leurs enfants nettoient leur maison, ils auraient bien le temps de le faire quand ils en auraient une. Si elle avait su, elle les aurait nettoyés, ces chiottes…

Après le départ d'Isaline, Draco était allé dans la chambre qu'il s'était attribué et avait lu un peu dans son lit. Il mourrait d'envie de monter à l'étage pour aller se coucher dans le lit de Harry, calant les oreillers contre son dos et s'enveloppant dans sa couette, mais l'idée d'entrer dans cette pièce sans lui, lui donnait des frissons. Puis, le téléphone avait sonné. Il était allé répondre et une voix inconnue lui avait demandé si Isaline était là. Elle s'était ensuite présentée : Carlotta Oran. L'infirmière. Inquiet, il lui avait demandé ce qui se passait, vu comme sa voix était pressante.

« Votre ami m'a serré la main. Je la tenais toute à l'heure et il me l'a serrée, à plusieurs reprises. Je vais appeler Rémi pour être sûr de son état, mais je voulais appeler d'abord Isaline. »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Draco lui avait promis d'appeler la tatoueuse avant de raccrocher. Il avait ensuite couru dans sa chambre pour prendre son portable mais Isaline ne répondait pas : son téléphone était éteint. De même que celui de Sirius. Il laissa un message sur les deux portables, puis mis ses chaussures, sa veste, et monta dans la voiture de la patronne, roulant en direction de l'hôpital.

Ses mains moites tremblaient sur le volant. Il était stressé comme jamais, plein d'espoirs et terrifié à l'idée que tout ceci soit faux. Le voir éveillé, ce n'était même pas ce qu'il voulait : tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était sentir ses doigts se resserrer autour des siens. Il lui avait tant de fois tenu la main sans que jamais Harry ne réponde à son étreinte… Ses doigts le démangeaient, il ne rêvait que du moment où ils toucheraient ceux de son petit ami.

Il arriva à l'hôpital à une vitesse record. Il se gara comme un sagouin puis entra dans l'hôpital, montant les étages jusqu'à celui où se trouvait la chambre de Harry. Il y entra et y trouva Rémi, dos à lui, assis sur la chaise près du lit. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le médecin se tourna vers le visiteur et lui fit un sourire. Soudain intimidé, n'osant y croise, Draco s'avança vers lui.

« Tu as appelé Isaline ? Lui demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Oui, mais elle ne répond pas. J'ai laissé un message. »

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Harry qui dormait, comme toujours, sur son lit. Trop blanc, trop bandé, trop plâtré…

« Je pense qu'il a repris conscience. Il est faible et il ne va sans doute pas se réveiller tout de suite. Mais c'est déjà un bon début. Assis-toi, je t'en prie. Je te laisse seul avec lui. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Et Rémi sortit, alors que Draco prenait place près du lit. Le blond prit délicatement la main de Harry dans la sienne et caressa sa peau froide. Aussitôt, il sentit les doigts du brun se resserrer, très légèrement, sans aucune force ni conviction, mais ils _bougeaient_. Il n'entendait peut-être pas, il ne sentait peut-être pas sa présence, mais il _serrait_ ses doigts.

Il était _vivant_.

Et ce constat le bouleversa. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il ne pleura pas. Il se sentait soulager, _revivre_.

Harry allait bien.

Il leva les yeux de leurs mains liées au visage de Harry. Comme Carlotta l'avait rapidement évoqué au téléphone, ses paupières avaient tendance à se plisser, comme s'il voulait ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne semblait pas encore prêt à y parvenir. Draco trouva quand même assez bizarre que ses paupières se plissent autant, par à-coup, si manifestement il n'était pas capable de se réveiller. Il attendit de longues minutes, tenant au chaud la main libre de Harry, l'autre étant à demi emprisonnée dans un plâtre, regardant son visage.

Et ses paupières qui, soudain, se plissèrent vraiment.

Il luttait pour ouvrir les yeux.

Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine et l'émotion le bouleversait. Son visage de marbre, mangé par le masque à oxygène, perdait enfin cette neutralité qui lui bouffait le ventre depuis des jours et des jours. Harry essayait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce qui signifiait qu'il l'_entendait_… Qu'il savait qu'il était _là_… Draco aurait dû l'encourager, lui parler, mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'il soit capable d'émettre le moindre son…

Et soudain, le miracle eut lieu.

Les paupières de Harry se soulevèrent, et il se réveilla.

Ses yeux verts lui furent enfin révélés, des yeux verts endormis, incertains, ouverts dans le néant. Un bonheur indescriptible lui réchauffa tout le corps tandis que l'idée qu'il soit amnésique lui tordait les entrailles, des larmes de soulagement montant à nouveau à ses yeux.

Les yeux du jeune homme bougèrent, allant à droite, puis à gauche. Et ils tombèrent sur lui.

Ils n'eurent aucune expression. Absolument aucune.

Puis, une larme coula sur sa joue. Et puis une autre, et encore une autre.

Harry, les yeux embués de larmes, le regardait, aucune expression ne pouvant se former sur son visage rigide, comme si rien, absolument rien n'aurait pu exprimer mieux ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant que ces larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Alors les vannes furent ouvertes, et Draco se mit à pleurer aussi, sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Il porta sa main à sa joue et le pouce de Harry tenta de caresser sa peau, mais il ne parvint à bouger que de quelques millimètres.

« Tu es réveillé… »

Les larmes coulaient sur ses lèvres, salées, dégoulinant vers son menton.

« Il t'a menti… »

Il eut l'impression que les yeux de Harry se troublèrent, soudain.

« Je suis vivant… Isaline aussi… »

Draco ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler. Harry le _regardait_, l'_entendit_, le _touchait_…

« Je t'aime… »

Alors Harry ferma les yeux, comme si c'était trop douloureux de le regarder, ou bien était-il simplement fatigué. Draco se pencha vers lui, tenant toujours sa main contre sa joue, et effleura de ses lèvres sa joue. Léger mouvement de son pouce, contre sa peau. Il l'embrassa. Ses doigts appuyant un peu.

Harry était toujours conscient, juste fatigué. Il voulait surement économiser ses forces. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps réveillé. Draco lui parla à l'oreille, y glissant tous les mots d'amour qu'il connaissait, Harry manifestant aussi longtemps qu'il le put son réveil. Puis, ses doigts cessèrent de bouger. Il s'était endormi.

Et Draco demeura à demi allongé sur lui, sanglotant, libéré de l'angoisse et de la peur, le sol redevenant stable sous ses pieds…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	35. Annonce !

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

...

Oui je sais, vous espériez tomber sur un chapitre de _Papillon_. J'espérais vous en proposer un d'ici la fin du mois. Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ? Pour une raison très simple : non, je n'ai pas manqué de temps, mais pour le fanzine HPDM dont je suis membre, j'ai dû écrire non pas un mais deux OS. J'ai donc écrit 20 pages en quasiment une semaine. Parmi ces deux OS, il y a bien entendu l'OS inédit portant sur le couple Théo/Seamus qui sera publié dans le fanzine.

(Pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon profil).

...

Si je poste ce pseudo chapitre, c'est pour vous annoncer que je compte faire publier _Papillon_. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas !

Vu l'épaisseur de cette fic (760 pages actuellement, taille 10, sans interligne, times new roman), et vu qu'elle n'est pas terminée, il est évident que je ne vais pas la faire imprimer en entier (vous imaginez la taille du bouquin ? O.O). _Papillon_ comportera donc 4 à 5 tomes, de 200 pages chacun.

Le prix d'un tome dépendra du nombre de commande. En effet, plus j'en commande, et plus le prix baisse, il variera donc entre 7,50 et 8 euros. Le maigre bénéfice que je tirerai de ces ventes n'ira absolument pas dans mes poches mais sera pour le fanzine, comme c'est le cas pour _Existence_, que j'ai fait imprimer il y a peu. Le but est de donner plus de moyens à l'association, de façon à proposer toujours plus de goodies et de publier un fanzine de qualité.

Il comportera également des illustrations inédites, pour donner un peu plus de charme à cette fic ;)

Pour les intéressés, n'hésitez pas à me contacter sur MP.

...

Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble le tome d'_Existence_ (et donc à quoi ressemblera Papillon), n'hésitez pas à aller sur la page facebook du fanzine (cf mon profil) :-)

* * *

Sinon, pour ceux qui se posent la question… Oui, j'ai bien continué _Papillon_, je dirais que j'en ai écris les deux tiers. Pour être précise, j'en suis actuellement à 14 pages écrites. Je vais essayer de le terminer le plus rapidement possible :-)

Pour vous faire patienter un peu, voici un poème que Fleur de Lisse a écrit tout spécialement pour moi, après avoir lu le passage où Harry saute.

Merci à elle ;)

**Et merci à vous et de votre soutien !**

* * *

**Papillon**

Tu passe jour et nuit dans une prison de verre,

Cacher du monde entier, dépourvu de lumière,

Tes ailes sont blessées, meurtries, abimées,

Et le temps qui passe te vole la force de pleurer.

...

Derrière ta cage, tu cris mais personne ne t'entend,

Ta voix se perd dans l'espace dans un coup de vent,

Mais ta prison, d'un coup, explose en poussière,

Et une main te tire loin, loin de ces barrières.

...

Et vole, vole, découvre la vie qu'on t'a caché,

Papillon bleu déploie ses ailes vers la liberté,

Et vole, vole, découvre ce que tu n'as pas vu,

Papillon bleu déploie ses ailes vers l'inconnu.

...

Après avoir volé haut, tu te retrouves à nouveau piégé,

Embroché sur une aiguille mais sans être exposé,

Tu es le joujou d'un homme qui t'as enchaîné à lui,

Et t'emprisonne dans une boîte pour te garder à vie.

...

Seul dans ta boîte, tu pleures et tu cris, mais en vain,

Et tu te sens t'affaiblir, tu crois même que c'est la fin,

Mais ta boîte s'ouvre et d'un coup la lumière t'inonde,

À nouveau la même main te tire vers le monde.

...

Et vole, vole, découvre la vie qu'on t'a caché,

Papillon bleu déploie ses ailes vers la liberté,

Et vole, vole, découvre ce que tu n'as pas vu,

Papillon bleu déploie ses ailes vers l'inconnu.

...

Libre mais enchaîné à ton passé, tu avances doucement,

La peur que tout recommence te hantant constamment,

Et un être s'approche et brise peu à peu tes défenses,

Puis t'enchaine à une barrière, une barrière de confiance.

...

L'homme, derrière ses allures sévères, te fait du bien,

Et fait s'envoler tes doutes et tes peurs loin, si loin,

Ses sourires et ses attentions guérissent tes ailes blessées,

Et te protège d'un monde où tu devras être sauvé.

...

Et vole, vole, découvre la vie qu'on t'a caché,

Papillon bleu déploie ses ailes vers la liberté,

Et vole, vole, découvre ce que tu n'as pas vu,

Papillon bleu déploie ses ailes vers l'inconnu.

...

* * *

**Merci ma Ju' :D (tu vois, j'ai changé mon message de bas de page :p)**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

**Lys :** Et désolée pour ce retard u.u

Oui désolée . Un peu de fan à finir mon chapitre (enfin, juste un bout en plein milieu qui sert à rien mais qui rajouter un peu de longueur… OUI je le trouvais pas assez long, ce chap ! .)

**Lys :** … Nous ne dirons rien. Bref, merci à Booky pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre (ce qui vous permet entre autres de l'avoir ce soir…). Merci également à Soma (qu'est trop mimi u.u), Cath', Fanfan, Moji, Yuki… Et toutes les autres p'tites nanas qui m'encouragent (ou me harcèlent, au choix) pour que je continue à écrire :D

Oui merci à vous les filles 3

* * *

**Sectumsempra, mon amour ?**

Comme vous le savez peut-être , je suis en train de fonder un fanzine yaoi HPDM avec quelques copines.

Un fanzine est un magazine produit par les fans, comportant par exemple des illustrations ou autres. Notre fanzine sera composé d'OS illustrés ainsi que de quelques rubriques (par exemple des rubriques à propos des acteurs que nous avons rencontrés) et nous le complèterons de goodies, comme des cartes, posters, marques-pages, et autres !

Je vous invite donc à venir nous rejoindre sur notre page facebook ou sur notre forum, pour nous aider à créer notre fanzine ! (cf ma page de profil) Toute aide est la bienvenue, quelle qu'elle soit ! Un site est en cours de création, je vous tiendrai au courant ). Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

Je vous informe également que, pour les intéressés, je vends des tomes de ma fic _Existence_ dont le bénéfice reviendra à l'association (et n'ira donc pas dans mes petites poches).

Bon…

Ceci étant dit…

Je fais maintenant ma petite annonce perso ! Dans notre fanzine, je vais écrire un **OS INEDIT** portant sur le couple **Théo/Seamus**. En effet, dans cette fic, vous savez que ces deux-là vont finir ensemble, mais leur mise en couple ne sera qu'évoquée (et oui XD). Je vais donc écrire un OS qui traitera de leur mise en couple et qui ne sera publiée que dans notre fanzine :).

Je vous rappelle que le fanzine _Sectumsempra, mon amour ? _a pour projet de **faire imprimer Papillon**, en 5 tomes d'environ 200 pages.

Chaque tome couterait entre 7 et 8 euros, tous les bénéfices revenant exclusivement au fanzine bien évidemment.

Pour le moment, nous en sommes à une quarantaine de commandes.

Pour toute information complétementaire, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp :)

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 35

D'abord, le silence. Ce silence écrasant qui l'avait éloigné du monde, ce monde qu'il avait quitté, auquel il n'avait jamais appartenu. L'idée qu'il ait souhaité tout ça l'empêchait de lutter contre ce vide qui le rongeait petit à petit.

Puis, la douleur. Douleur sourde, qu'il ne percevait pas totalement, mais qui était bien là, tapie dans un coin, attendant son heure. Elle s'était emparée de lui, brûlant ses chaires, redonnait forme à ce corps disloqué qu'il pensait avoir quitté.

Enfin, le son. Cet espèce de bourdonnement qui parvenait de plus en plus distinctement à ses oreilles, le sortant lentement de sa léthargie, et lui permettant de distinguer à nouveau le monde autour de lui.

Ses sens lui revenaient, tout comme l'idée qu'il était un être de chair et de sang, qu'il avait eu mal, qu'il avait toujours mal en fait, et que sa vie ne s'était pas terminée comme il l'aurait voulu. S'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à distinguer les voix qui gravitaient autour de lui, elles n'en étaient pas moins rassurantes, réconfortantes, et elles le poussaient à accepter l'idée que tout n'était pas fini.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait pu trouver la force de serrer cette petite main dans la sienne, ni comment il avait été capable d'ouvrir les yeux. Il savait juste qu'il l'avait fait, et que sa vue s'était brouillée par les larmes qui avaient coulé d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. Il se rappelait les avoir fermés, le cœur serré et la gorgée nouée, et il avait senti _ses_ lèvres sur sa joue, sur son visage.

Il avait enfin entendu _sa_ voix. Sa voix, à _lui_. Il avait entendu ses mots d'amour, sa souffrance, le bonheur de le voir à nouveau vivant.

Et, les yeux clos, il avait cru à un rêve. Un rêve que son esprit en éveil lui offrait, comme un dernier cadeau, avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement ce monde dans lequel il n'avait plus sa place…

**OoO**

Isaline fut inconsolable. Elle passa sa journée à pleurer. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur, car pour une fois, ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse mais de soulagement et de joie.

Draco ne fut pas dans un meilleur état le reste de la journée, ni celle du lendemain. Le voir éveillé avait rouvert les vannes et ses yeux ne cessaient de s'humidifier, tant il était soulagé de le savoir réveillé. C'était un peu comme si sa vie, mise en pause, venait de redémarrer, et tout un tas d'émotions se bousculaient en lui. Blaise, qui vint le voir dans l'après-midi, la taquina en le comparant à une femme enceinte, changeant d'humeur sans arrêt. Le blond lui jeta alors un regard noir qui fut récompensé par un gloussement.

C'était comme si un vent d'apaisement s'abattait sur eux, aussi bien sur la famille de Harry que sur ses amis. Draco décrochait enfin le téléphone et parvenait à parler correctement sans céder à la colère ou autre. Luna était venue le voir, alors que Blaise se trouvait encore près de lui. Il avait vu le visage de son meilleur ami se détendre et un joli sourire se former sur les lèvres, alors que ses yeux noirs se posaient sur la jeune fille, qui retrouvait enfin le sourire.

Elle avait des cernes, le teint pâle et semblait avoir maigri. Blaise ne la voyait pas souvent, mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle avait perdu du poids, et ses cheveux blonds laissaient voir un laisser aller plus important qu'habituellement. Mais ses yeux bleus pétillaient à nouveau, et elle était aussi étrange que d'habitude. Ce qui était rassurant, en somme. La voir pâle, silencieuse, si cruellement consciente de la situation, lui avait retourné le ventre. Il avait vu la femme qu'elle était, ce qu'il y avait en elle, ce qui était caché aux yeux de tous par ses yeux rêveurs et ses douces paroles.

Il avait vu une Luna qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une Luna qui savait à quoi ressemblait le monde autour d'elle et qui l'affrontait, digérant le fait que son meilleur ami se soit jeté par une fenêtre. La réalité lui était revenue en pleine face et elle avait encaissé le choc, sans chercher à fuir. Et cette Luna-là, en un sens, elle lui avait fait peur, car ce n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait, qu'il voulait protéger. C'était une femme qui n'avait besoin de personne pour être consolée, qui en avait assez vu pour ne pas être dépendante des autres et de leur bienveillance.

La Luna qui était venu chez Draco, avec son pantalon vert foncé et son sweat pêche, ses cheveux noués lâchement derrière sa nuque, c'était celle qu'il connaissait, qui regardait le monde à travers une vitre polie qui en cachait les aspérités. Elle était encore bouleversée, Blaise savait qu'elle était blessée et malheureuse, car le réveil de Harry ne pouvait effacer ce qu'il avait fait, que ce soit dans les mémoires, ou bien dans ses chaires, ses os brisés et sa peau déchirée. Mais il y avait de l'espoir, l'espoir fou que Harry s'en remette, qu'il vive à nouveau, qu'il marche sur ses deux jambes et qu'il regarde vers l'avenir…

Ce n'était pas la préoccupation première de Draco, qui ne pensait qu'au lendemain : il irait à nouveau voir Harry, et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il serait réveillé à ce moment-là. Blaise redoutait que les choses ne soient pas aussi simples qu'elles semblaient l'être pour Draco et, malgré lui, il lui fit quelques sous-entendus, dévoilant ses inquiétudes, mais le blond ne voulait pas y penser. Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord rassurer Harry, puis lui parler des séquelles, et enfin l'aider. Ce ne serait pas facile. Harry n'avait jamais été facile, ni lui, ni leur relation. Elle en pâtirait peut-être. Le tout était de rester près de lui, le rassurer, et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se retrouverait pas seul.

Car, connaissant le jeune homme, Draco était persuadé que Harry serait horrifié par son état et qu'il s'écarterait de Draco pour qu'il ne subisse pas avec lui les séquelles de sa tentative de suicide. Par dégoût de lui-même, et peut-être par amour, Harry le rejetterait, lui et tout ce bonheur auquel il n'aurait plus droit à cause de sa folie. Il ne penserait pas un seul instant que ce bonheur qu'il pensait avoir gâché pouvait revivre, retrouver un nouveau souffle, que Draco était tombé amoureux de lui, et non pas de son corps, que tout ça n'était qu'un obstacle à franchir. Empêtré dans sa souffrance, Harry ne verrait à tout ça qu'une longue descente en Enfer.

Donc Draco devait se montrer fort, pour eux deux. Donc il devait procéder par étapes, y aller doucement avec Harry, sans se précipiter, pour que le choc soit un peu moins douloureux, même s'il savait que Harry en resterait traumatisé très longtemps. Le blond lui-même, en dépit de sa joie, avait du mal à s'en remettre, et la meilleure thérapie, pour lui, c'était de prendre soin de Harry. Peut-être que cela apaiserait ses angoisses, peut-être que cela finirait par les détruire, à jamais…

Il fallait leur laisser du temps, pour se relever de ce terrible incident. Il leur faudrait beaucoup, beaucoup… beaucoup de temps.

**OoO**

On toqua à la porte. L'appréhension lui tordit les tripes, à l'idée que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien que les médecins et infirmiers soient là, même Rémi ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Il les regardait marcher dans la pièce, le toucher, puis s'en aller, sans crainte ou angoisse. Mais c'étaient des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui étaient là pour s'occuper de lui, donc leur regard ne l'atteignait pas, car ils le regardaient comme ils verraient n'importe quel autre patient, sans attention particulière. Mis à part Rémi, mais il était tellement professionnel que ses gestes de sympathie se résumaient à quelques sourires, et Harry lui en était reconnaissant.

Le matin même, Isaline était venue le voir, à nouveau. A peine son regard se posa-t-il sur son visage qu'il se remit à pleurer. Sa tante ne put retenir ses propres larmes et ils pleurèrent tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que la tatoueuse émettre un rire un peu gêné, les trouvant ridicules, faisant sourire légèrement Harry. Ils étaient restés un long moment à se regarder, se tenant la main, sans parler. Un soulagement sans commune mesure avait envahi Harry, qui craignait que ce qu'il avait vu la veille n'ait été qu'un rêve, un fantasme. Il avait craint qu'Isaline soit belle et bien morte, qu'une autre l'ait remplacée, à ce moment-là, ou que tout ceci n'ait été que le fruit d'un rêve.

Mais elle était là, tout près de lui, sa main chaude dans la sienne. Elle le regardait de ses yeux clairs et tendres, sa bouche arquée en un sourire doux. Sa maman était là, tout près de lui, et en dépit de l'angoisse qui lui avait tenaillé l'estomac au moment où elle avait ouvert la porte, le jeune homme avait savouré ce moment, oubliant la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant qu'elle était morte dans un accident de voiture.

Comme ses parents.

Elle était morte dans une voiture, comme eux.

On la lui avait arrachée.

Quel crime avait-il commis ? Pourquoi lui faisait-on encore subir cela ? Il s'était posé maintes fois la question, maudissant son existence toute entière. La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde lui était arrachée, et il n'était même pas là pour la pleurer, et l'enterrer. Il avait souffert le martyr, dans cette petite chambre, l'appelant elle, et Draco. Mais lui, bien qu'il souffrît comme jamais à l'idée qu'il soit mort, il était secondaire. Il le connaissait depuis presque un an, il en était amoureux fou, mais il n'avait pas de place égale par rapport à Isaline dans son cœur. Elle restait sa mère, celle qui l'avait sauvé des Dursley, qui lui avait donné tout l'amour dont il avait manqué, ensoleillant son enfance.

C'était elle qui avait motivé son acte, surtout. Car si Draco lui donnait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre, il n'aurait pas été capable de le faire si jamais il était mort, lui seul, car il serait resté dans l'idée que jamais le blond n'aurait voulu qu'il envoie sa vie en l'air à cause de lui. Draco aurait voulu qu'il vive, même si les choses n'auraient plus jamais été pareilles. Il l'aurait eu dans son cœur toute sa vie, et sans doute n'aurait-il jamais réussi à faire son deuil. Draco avait été son second petit ami, celui qui l'avait réconcilié avec l'amour, son homosexualité et le sexe. Il avait accepté ses sentiments, il n'avait jamais caché leur couple aux yeux de qui que ce soit, et il avait été son premier au lit. Harry l'aimait passionnément, et ce qu'il représentait pour lui, aucun homme ne pourrait jamais l'effacer.

Mais Isaline avait changé la donne. Parce qu'Isaline, elle l'avait choppé dans la rue et l'avait emmené dans sa cuisine pour lui donner des gâteaux. Parce qu'Isaline, elle était devenue folle quand elle avait vu les marques de coups sur le corps. Parce qu'Isaline, elle l'avait emmené chez elle et lui avait donné tout ce qu'un enfant aurait dû recevoir : une maison, de quoi manger, et de l'amour. Elle avait été sa maman pendant toutes ces années, l'avait soutenu dans toutes ses démarches. Elle avait toujours été là, pour elle.

Et lui ? Qu'avait-il été, pour elle ? Un boulet. Un fardeau. L'enfant d'une autre, qu'elle avait pris comme le sien. Un enfant dont ses amants ne voulaient pas. Un adolescent un peu turbulent parfois, qui se battait dehors, et qui avait tout lâché pour devenir tatoueur, incapable de se défaire de sa phobie du lycée. Il l'avait déçu, sans arrêt. Il lui avait menti, quand Cédric le battait. Il n'avait cessé de la décevoir. Il n'avait jamais été là pour elle.

Tout ça, c'était de sa faute.

Et la souffrance qui lui dévorait le cœur, due à ces deux décès, se trouvait renforcée par les idées noires, Harry se maudissant de ne pas avoir été suffisamment là pour elle, regrettant leurs disputes, leurs conflits, tout ce qui les avait séparés ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Et Draco, Draco qu'il avait quitté en mauvais termes, qui lui demandait un choix, qu'il avait fait trop tard…

Il les avait perdus, tous les deux. C'était de sa faute, tout ça.

Alors, quand la fenêtre s'était ouverte à ses yeux, quand il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait s'en aller, il avait sauté.

Pendant un temps infini, il avait flotté dans les airs. Puis, il avait chuté, et s'était écrasé sur le sol.

La souffrance.

Puis le néant.

A présent qu'il se trouvait là, dans ce lit, emplâtré avec elle près de lui, ses idées noires s'envolaient, mais certaines demeuraient, car il savait ce qu'il avait fait et que les séquelles d'un tel acte seraient difficiles à porter. Il savait aussi que c'était une énième connerie, parmi tant d'autres. Mais Isaline avait toujours été là, et quand elle commença enfin à lui parler et qu'elle lui dit d'une voix claire et sans soubresauts que ça s'arrangerait, qu'il avait fait une bêtise mais qu'il n'y était pour rien, il se remit à pleurer, sentant dans ces mots qu'elle lui pardonnait.

Elle avait tout vu, tout vécu. Et elle lui pardonnait. Parce qu'elle savait pourquoi il avait fait ça, parce que ce n'était pas, pour elle, un acte égoïste et sans raison. Parce qu'il était dans une impasse et qu'il en avait cherché l'issue. Elle lui pardonnait, aussi, parce qu'elle l'aimait. Parce que c'était plus important de l'avoir là, vivant, plutôt qu'en bas, mort.

Le regard d'Isaline fut donc moins difficile à affronter, en partie parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute face à l'avenir avec elle. Si les rôles étaient inversés, ce serait lui qui serait près d'elle, à la rassurer et à l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais Draco, c'était une autre paire de manches, car la perte d'Isaline s'était faite plus douloureuse encore à l'idée qu'elle ne serait pas, également, là pour l'épauler face à cette terrible épreuve.

Alors, quand on toqua à la porte, le ventre de Harry se noua et tout son corps se crispa. Que ce soit Draco ou un autre, le stress était le même, car la peur du regard était trop forte. Il attendit alors avec appréhension que la personne entre et un étrange mélange d'angoisse et de soulagement le prit aux tripes quand le visage de Draco apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le brun se maudit quand il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, comme cela avait été le cas ce matin-là. Il ne pouvait les contenir, trop heureux de le voir, là, debout non loin de lui, bel et bien vivant. Il avait à nouveau l'impression de rêver, et ce fut encore plus le cas quand son petit ami prit sa main dans la sienne et qu'il l'embrassa tendrement. Lui aussi s'était mis à pleurer, mais il souriait malgré tout, alors Harry se força à sourire aussi, ce qui ressembla plutôt à une grimace. Le blond eut un léger rire.

« Ne te force pas, tu ne ressembles à rien.

- Merci…

- Tu essaies de sourire alors que tu es en train de pleurer.

- Tu y arrives, toi.

- Je n'ai pas aussi mal que toi. »

Ce n'était pas faux, mais Harry savait très bien au fond de son cœur que Draco souffrait, sans doute pas autant que lui, mais que toute cette histoire l'avait profondément touché.

« Ça fait du bien de te voir réveiller. Et de pouvoir te parler.

- Je suis resté trop longtemps endormi…

- Il y a de ça, oui. »

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit. Il ne pleurait plus mais il y avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il avait les yeux rouges et lui parut soudain bien pâle. Un peu amaigri, aussi. A nouveau, Harry sentit son ventre se tordre et la peur monta en lui.

Tout, mais pas ça…

« C'est-à-dire ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? Non Draco, ne tourne pas la tête. Dis-moi…

- A quoi bon te le cacher ? Fit Draco en soupirant. J'étais là. »

Il le regarda franchement et le blond vit son visage se tendre et ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur. Harry voulut tourner la tête mais la minerve le bloquait, donc il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Il entendit la voix de Draco, mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui dit, pris dans un tourbillon de sensations qui l'empêchaient de raisonner.

Draco avait tout vu.

Il l'avait vu sauter.

_Quelle horreur…_

« Harry ! »

Me brun sursauta et rouvrit ses yeux humides. Draco s'était à moitié assis sur le lit, ses mains posées de chaque côté du matelas. Harry, le dos soutenus par des oreillers, affronta son regard, mais il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes de dégouts envers lui-même de couler sur ses joues.

« Pardon…

- C'est pas grave…

- Si, c'est grave… T'aurais pas dû voir ça… »

Et il éclata en sanglots. Draco ne savait quoi faire… Harry avait lâché sa main pour cacher son visage avec, et il lui était impossible de le prendre dans ses bras. Le visage du brun était tout rouge et sa poitrine s'agitait, sous la force des sanglots. Il gémissait, car cela devait lui faire mal. La seule chose que Draco trouva à faire, le cœur déchiré, ce fut de s'allonger à demi sur lui, calant son visage au creux de son cou, sa bouche tout près de son oreille.

« Je l'ai vu, Harry. Isaline, Sirius et Théo aussi. C'est comme ça, et tu ne peux rien y changer. Je sais que tu es désolé, que tu aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes. Mais tout ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Oui, tu as sauté, oui, c'était égoïste, sur bien des points. Mais avons-nous le droit de te juger ? Surtout quand on sait pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y dans ton cœur, ni ce qui t'a poussé à sauter. Mais je sais que ça vient de Cédric. Je sais qu'il est responsable de tout ça. Donc j'ai encore moins de raisons de t'en vouloir. »

Il y pensait chaque nuit, chaque jour. Cette vision le hantait encore, et seul des moments passés ensemble pourrait le rassurer, lui prouver que Harry était bien vivant, que tout irait mieux. Et il le lui dit, à l'oreille, qu'il avait peur que ce cauchemar vire à la réalité, qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de se lever le matin et de découvrir qu'en fait il était mort, que ce saut l'avait détruit. Il lui dit aussi que les choses iraient mieux, après, qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber et qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Qu'il l'aimait, que tout ça n'avait absolument rien changé à ses sentiments, et que leur histoire était loin d'être terminée.

Au creux de son oreille, Draco lui raconta son amour et ses angoisses, que tout ceci avait été une terrible épreuve pour lui, et qu'ils la surmonteraient à deux. Et Harry écouta sa voix mouillée, sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, son cœur se serrant à l'étouffer, en se rendant compte à quel point Draco avait eu mal, et à quel point il l'aimait encore malgré ça…

**OoO**

« Draco Malfoy ! Ramenez votre royal fessier dans le salon !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'ar…

- Ton linge ! »

Draco sursauta en l'entendant hurler. Puis, il prit ses affaires posées sagement sur son lit et piqua un petit sprint jusqu'au salon, ses affaires plein les bras. Isaline le regarda de haut en bas, puis poussa un soupir.

« C'est pas Dieu possible d'utiliser autant de fringues en si peu de jours ?

- Pas tant que ça…

- Beau blond, si je ne me trompe pas, tu te changes deux fois dans la journée !

- J'ai transpiré toute la journée, j'ai pas envie de garder les mêmes fringues le soir ! Surtout des tenues pareilles !

- Oh toi je vais finir par t'apprendre à repasser !

- Rappelle-toi la dernière fois que tu as voulu m'apprendre !

- Ah ouais c'est vrai, tu t'es brûlé la main… Allez, mets-moi tout ça là. Mais c'est quoi toutes ces chemises ? Ça fait depuis si longtemps que ça que t'es là toi ? »

Draco rit alors qu'Isaline regardait avec désolation ses chemises. Draco lui dit de ne pas se prendre la tête, qu'elle repasse tranquillement sans faire de chichis, mais, outrée, la patronne lui dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle repasse ça comme une sauvage, elle allait amidonner son col. Le blond insista, ce n'était pas la peine, mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus et allait chercher de quoi lui faire de jolis cols. Ne sachant s'il devait être attendri ou embarrassé par son comportement, il retourna dans sa chambre, laissant Isaline à son repassage.

Il fallait dire qu'elle avait laissé les choses s'entasser depuis quelque temps. La veille, elle s'était enfin décidée à faire tourner une machine et à l'étendre afin de faire du repassage. Draco avait récupéré ses affaires, les seules qu'il restait sur le séchoir, Isaline ayant pris les siennes.

Une sorte de routine s'était installée entre eux, même si ça ne faisait pas bien longtemps que Draco vivait chez elle. Cependant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dormir dans cette maison, il y avait passé des week-end et même des vacances, il connaissait très bien les lieux et s'y sentait comme chez lui, son corps s'apaisant quand il sentait ses odeurs, quand il entendait ses bruits, quand il touchait les meubles. Le fait que Harry ne soit pas là avait rendu son séjour plus lourd en ces lieux, mais néanmoins, il s'était tout de même senti un peu plus apaisé que chez lui.

Ce n'était pas comme si Isaline était difficile à vivre non plus. Draco avait facilement retrouvé ses marques, utilisant ses serviettes et son savon, mangeant dans sa cuisine, et regardant la télévision le soir dans le salon, bien qu'il ait pris l'habitude de le faire avec Harry dans sa chambre, mais pour des raisons évidentes, il refusait d'y mettre les pieds.

Jusqu'à ce matin.

Ce matin-là, il avait cédé à son envie et était entré dans la chambre de Harry. Sa chambre. Leur chambre. Cet endroit où ils avaient passé tant de temps, où ils se réfugiaient à chaque fois que le blond venait le voir. C'était automatique, comme le feraient des adolescents en quête d'intimité : ils s'enfermaient dans la chambre, s'étendaient sur le lit où s'y asseyait. C'était leur refuge.

Draco connaissait cette pièce par cœur. Il y avait le lit deux places, où ils s'installaient pour regarder la télévision, installée à son opposé, où ils avaient dormi sagement l'un contre l'autre, où ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément. Non loin de là, se trouvait le bureau où s'amoncelait des objets divers, que ce soit des stylos, des crayons, un bloc de pages blanches et même un paquet de gâteaux à moitié vide. Il y avait aussi son ordinateur, auquel Draco n'avait jamais touché, empruntant celui d'Isaline. Il y avait une grande armoire, aussi, avec toutes ses fringues, qu'il empruntait parfois, l'hiver, quand il avait froid. Des étagères étaient fixées au mur, ainsi que des photos mises sous cadre.

Le blond s'était assis sur le lit et en avait touché la couette. Elle était épaisse et chaude. Il avait fermé les yeux un instant, s'imaginant dessous, puis Harry tout contre lui, à demi allongé sur son corps, en une position agréable et naturelle, qu'il avait acquise dès leurs premières nuits ensemble. Il dormait toujours près de lui, même quand il se couchait un peu l'à l'écart, ou dos à lui. Que ce soit sa main, son bras ou sa jambe, Harry se réveillait toujours en le touchant. Et quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il sentit un pincement au cœur en imaginant Harry avec ses deux plâtres, sa minerve et sa tête bandée coincé dans ce lit, où Draco ne dormirait pas, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Harry serait sûrement gêné, vu son état, et en plus ils ne pourraient pas dormir l'un contre l'autre, sans compter qu'il avait mal partout et qu'il ne cesserait de le réveiller.

Draco ne ferait rien pour le forcer à l'accepter dans son lit. Il resterait dans celui de la chambre d'ami, bien qu'il ne soit guère confortable, jusqu'à ce que son petit ami retire sa minerve, voire même son plâtre au bras. A moins que le brun ne l'accepte derechef, mais il en doutait. Harry était fier, malgré tout. Sans compter que Draco ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il avait quitté la maison de ses parents…

Le blond hésitait à lui en parler. Il ne savait pas à quel moment il pourrait lui en parler, ne sachant pas comment le brun allait réagir. Pas de manière positive, c'était certain, mais Draco ne savait pas s'il serait en colère, simplement énervé ou bien triste et résigné. Isaline pensait qu'il ne serait pas content du tout, surtout que Harry n'était pas beau à voir. Cela ne donnait pas vraiment envie à Draco de lui avouer, loin de là.

Comment lui dire qu'il avait quitté la maison de ses parents sur un coup de tête parce que son père niait ses souffrances et le traitait comme un gamin ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il trainait ce besoin d'indépendance depuis pas mal de temps, surtout depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et qu'il avait franchi le pas sur un coup de colère ?

Harry était trop amoureux d'Isaline pour envisage une seule seconde de quitter cette maison pour ne plus y revenir sur un coup de tête, et même s'il n'appréciait pas plus que cela ses beaux-parents, il ne pourrait pas accepter facilement que Draco les quitte comme ça, du jour au lendemain, après une dispute. Les parents, c'était très important, même s'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec eux. En dépit de leurs défauts, ils lui avaient toujours apporté tout ce dont il avait besoin : une belle maison, une vie sans soucis et un avenir prometteur. En soi, s'en aller de cette manière était un manque de respect, une déchirure. Oui, Harry verrait sûrement cela de cette manière…

Isaline avait une autre perception des choses. Un fossé se creusait entre Draco et ses parents, et ce depuis des années, en partie parce que le couple n'avait pas su rester proche de leur fils, n'étant même pas là quand il en avait eu besoin. Même sa mère, moins réservée que son mari, n'avait pas su être présente pour lui à des moments de sa vie où il avait eu besoin de sa mère. Les petites attentions, les petites marques de tendresse ne ponctuaient pas leur relation, et ça, Isaline l'avait rapidement compris. Il lui avait suffi de prendre Draco dans ses bras et de le sentir se tendre contre elle pour comprendre qu'il n'était ni tactile, ni habitué aux contacts physiques.

Le départ de Draco, Isaline ne l'aurait jamais supporté dans sa propre maison, mais elle avait une relation bien différente avec Harry et Nymph'. Quand elle partait en voyage, que ce soit chez la vieille tante d'Isaline ou ailleurs, cette dernière avait toujours gros cœur, se sentant abandonnée les premiers jours avant de s'habituer à son départ, et il en avait toujours été de même avec Harry. Les parents de Draco ne manifestaient plus aucune émotion quand leur fils partait quelque part, et ne prenaient même pas de ses nouvelles. Il y avait un vide entre eux, qu'ils n'avaient pas su combler, et le blond lui avait déjà avoué, à mi-mots, que les rares fois où il avait essayé de le remplir, il n'avait pas trouvé d'écho.

Il y avait eu cette dispute, et Draco était parti. Cela n'étonnait pas Isaline le moins du monde, qui était étonnée que cela ait pris tant de temps. Draco avait toujours été célibataire, dans le fond, enchainant les conquêtes jamais plus de trois mois. Harry était sa première relation vraiment sérieuse, stable et surtout longue. Ils avaient gagné petit à petit une certaine indépendance, des habitudes. Draco passait la majorité de son temps avec Harry chez ce dernier, Isaline s'était longtemps étonné qu'il ne finisse pas par prendre un appartement, puisque manifestement il rechignait à l'emmener chez lui, sans doute pour ne pas subir la présence de ses parents, alors que chez le tatoueur, il pouvait faire sa vie sans qu'on l'ennuie.

C'était donc pour elle quelque chose d'inévitable. Disons simplement que le moment n'était pas vraiment approprié. Un jour, le téléphone fixe avait sonné et Narcissa Malfoy était au bout du fil. La surprise passée, Isaline lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait et la mère de Draco lui avait demandé comment allait son fils, et si elle pouvait lui demander de rentrer à la maison. Isaline avait refusé : ce n'était pas à elle de jeter Draco dehors : s'il était venu chez elle, c'était qu'il en avait besoin, et ce n'était certainement pas à elle de s'occuper de ses affaires de famille. Elle s'était un peu embrouillée avec Narcissa mais elle avait fini par lui clouer le bec. Avoir Draco chez elle ne la dérangeait et lui faisait plaisir, mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'immisce dans ses affaires de famille.

Mais tout cela, Draco l'ignorait, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé pour ne pas l'embrouiller. Il savait juste que sa mère essayait de l'appeler tous les jours et qu'il avait cessé de répondre. Elle appelait Blaise, aussi, mais ce dernier avait cessé de parlementer avec elle. Il était las de l'écouter se plaindre et demander sans cesse après lui. Son père, lui, ne l'avait toujours pas appelé, et Draco en venait à se demander s'il ne fuyait pas sa mère parce qu'en fait il attendait un appel de son père.

Qui demeurait silencieux. Et c'était sans doute ce qui faisait le plus de mal à Draco. Il savait qu'il avait dû lui faire du mal, mais il aurait quand même voulu lui parler, mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire : son père l'enverrait bouler ou bien il l'engueulerait, et dans les deux cas, il passerait pour un con. Non, c'était à son père de l'appeler, et il ne le faisait pas. Pour le punir, certainement. Ou bien parce qu'il lui avait fait trop mal pour qu'il puisse lui pardonner. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été capable d'encadrer le caractère de son père, si réservé, quel que fut son âge. Déjà quand il était enfant, il ne lui montrait que peu sa tendresse paternelle, qui existait malgré tout, même s'il la cachait. Et en grandissant, cela ne s'était pas arrangé, loin de là.

En dépit de cette frontière entre eux, Draco aimait son père, pour tout ce qu'il avait représenté pour lui et pour tout ce qu'il était à l'heure actuelle. Et même s'il savait qu'il l'avait déçu et blessé, il aurait voulu un petit geste de sa part, lui qui n'en faisait jamais aucun, quel que soit le comportement de son fils. Même si cela n'avait été que de la colère ou du mépris, c'était mieux que son indifférence et son silence.

Draco avait pensé à plein de choses, assis sur le lit de Harry. Cela avait été comme une sorte de recueillement, et ça lui avait fait du bien.

**OoO**

Et il ne se doutait pas que, cette même matinée, son père était allé dans la chambre de son fils, comme pour se recueillir, aussi.

Narcissa se préparait pour un déjeuner chez des amis. Lucius était debout depuis longtemps. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. En fait, depuis que son fils était parti, il avait beaucoup de mal à fermer les yeux. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de vivre sans Draco, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il découchait, ou qu'il partait. Mais le fait que ce soit définitif et que cela se soit passé après une de leur dispute changeait la donne.

Quand il était entré dans la chambre de son fils, Lucius l'avait soudain trouvée bien pâle, bien fade. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds, et quand il se demanda à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il y était entré, il ne parvint pas à s'en souvenir. Cette pièce un peu trop grande, un peu trop claire, un peu trop vide aussi, avait été l'univers de son fils. Un univers trop fade, trop parfait et bien rangé. Une chambre d'étudiant aisé, avec ses meubles couteux, son ordinateur dernier cri et ses étagères bien rangées. Cette chambre était si parfaite qu'on aurait pu croire que Draco y vivait encore.

Mais il y avait tous ses vêtements, encore, sur le lit. Narcissa n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la chambre et refusait que les domestiques y entrent. C'était la première fois depuis son départ que Lucius y remettait les pieds, et cet entassement de vêtements sur la couette et à moitié par terre lui fit plus mal au cœur qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Draco était parti avec ses biens, laissant ici tout ce qui lui appartenait. Ou plutôt, tout ce qui lui appartenait grâce à son père. Il avait laissé son ordinateur, la grande majorité de ses vêtements, et surtout, la carte bancaire que son père renflouait tous les mois. Il avait renoncé à tout, partant avec ses affaires scolaires et quelques vêtements. Le strict minimum, en somme.

Oui, à bien regarder cette chambre, c'était comme si Draco y vivait encore, quand on voyait tout ce qui restait après son départ. Tout le superflu était demeuré à sa place. Et son fils, qui aurait dû se trouver au milieu de tout ça, s'en était allé.

Lucius s'assit sur le lit de son garçon. La couette était froide sous lui et il eut un frisson. Se mordillant la lèvre, il se prit la tête dans la main. Il se sentait oppressé dans cette chambre, qui n'appartenait plus à personne, et qui n'avait peut-être jamais été à personne. Mais Bon Dieu, quelle vie avait-il offert à son fils ? Une vie où il n'avait aucun souci, sans tâche et sans embêtements. Il avait accepté son homosexualité, son projet d'avenir… Il avait tout accepté, pour lui. Il lui avait tout offert, tout donné. Et il était parti. Parti, en laissant tout ça derrière lui.

Déçu. Vexé. En colère. Et enfin blessé. Blessé, car son fils était parti en laissant là tout ce que ses parents lui avaient offert, sans trop de regrets, apparemment. Et Lucius se demandait s'il n'avait pas loupé quelque chose, si la fierté de son fils qui l'avait poussé à s'en aller et à ne plus revenir n'était pas due à l'éducation qu'il lui avait donnée. Il se rendait compte du vide que Draco engendrait dans cette maison bien trop grande pour eux trois, que son absence chamboulait leur quotidien. Pourtant, son fils passait peu de temps chez eux, mais savoir qu'ils pourraient toujours l'y trouver comblait le manque, qu'ils ne sentaient même plus. Et savoir qu'il ne voudrait pas revenir, car sinon il ne serait pas parti comme ça et sans la carte bancaire de son père, faisait beaucoup de mal à son père.

Pourtant, Lucius n'était pas très émotif, et il avait toujours été froid envers les autres, sauf envers sa femme et son fils, et il se rendait compte avec le recul, du gouffre qui le séparait de son unique enfant, de ce monde entre eux. Que savait-il de lui ? Connaissait-il son plat préféré ? Avait-il déjà rencontré un de ses amis, autre que Blaise ? Avait-il déjà parlé de son stage à l'hôpital, de ce qu'il y vivait ? S'était-il déjà intéressé à son fils, sans que ce dernier ne vienne à lui ?

L'avait-il déjà abordé dans un couloir pour lui demander comment il allait ?

Etait-il déjà entré dans sa chambre pour discuter avec lui ?

Non.

Non, car c'était toujours Draco qui faisait les premiers pas, qui cherchait son regard, et le plus souvent, il ne les trouvait pas. Alors petit à petit, il avait abandonné, et Lucius s'y était fait, sans remarquer les efforts de Draco pour garder un lien entre eux. Car les marques physiques d'affection n'existaient plus depuis longtemps, il ne leur restait que la parole…

Il fallait qu'il « perde » son fils pour comprendre à quel point ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Lucius pensa un instant à Isaline, chez qui il vivait encore. Sans doute avait-elle les réponses à ses questions. Sans doute savait-elle tout ce que lui ne savait pas. Draco l'aimait beaucoup, et sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu'elle le chouchoutait. Il avait trouvé une sorte de seconde mère, qui ne remplaçait pas la sienne, mais qui savait lui faire du bien.

Draco lui manquait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, de lui, surtout. Il ne répondait pas à sa mère. Peut-être leur en voulait-il vraiment, surtout à son père. Peut-être ne les aimait-il plus. Lucius se sentait perdu, il perdait pied. Son fils, sa chair, le seul que sa femme ait été capable de mettre au monde, lui paraissait intouchable, inaccessible. C'était un peu comme si on le lui avait enlevé, mais cette fois, Isaline n'y était pour rien.

Lucius avait été tenté de l'appeler. Il se doutait bien que jamais Draco ne ferait le premier pas, par orgueil, mais aussi parce que c'était lui qui était parti. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de le faire. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Lucius Malfoy manquait de courage. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire, de toute façon ? Comment dire à son fils unique avec lequel il n'avait quasiment rien en commun qu'il l'aimait ? Que malgré son homosexualité plus que prouvée et son parcours universitaire, il ne l'avait jamais déçu et qu'il était fier de lui ? Comment s'abaisser à lui dire tout cela, alors que cela aurait dû être une évidence, et alors que cela aurait dû le retenir à la maison ?

L'homme leva les yeux vers le bureau et la carte bancaire posée dessus. Comment allait-il faire pour vivre, une fois qu'il quitterait Isaline ? Vivrait-il seul ? Avec quel argent ? En avait-il assez sur son propre compte ? Devrait-il travailler en plus de ses études pour payer son loyer, de quoi manger et de quoi se vêtir ? Lucius replia ses mains sous son menton, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Il lui avait toujours tout donné, lui qui avait toujours tout reçu de son propre père, et l'idée que son fils soit obligé de travailler pour payer son loyer.

Sous une impulsion soudain, Lucius sortit son Iphone© de sa poche, le déverrouilla, puis chercha le numéro d'Isaline, qu'il avait enregistré sans jamais l'utiliser, puis il appela. Il espéra tomber sur son fils, mais ce fut elle qui lui répondit.

« Oui allô ?

- Lucius Malfoy à l'appareil. Draco est-il là ? Demanda-t-il après un silence.

- Nan, il bosse.

- Ah…

- Vous voulez lui laisser un message ?

- Non, c'est…

- Ça lui ferait plaisir, vous savez. »

Lucius ferma les yeux, la gorge soudain nouée.

« J'en doute fort.

- Et moi j'en suis persuadée. Même si vous êtes un pauvre con, vous restez son père.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre, exactement ?

- Qu'il vous aime, même s'il ne le montre pas. Et je pense que vous l'aimez aussi, sinon vous ne seriez pas en train d'appeler chez moi. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de le contacter avant ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Ce qui le regarde me regarde, maintenant. Je vous signale qu'il vit chez moi depuis quelques jours, déjà, et c'est pas lui qui repasse son linge. Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas appelé ?

- Quand est-ce qu'il rentre ?

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas appelé ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Moi, je pense que vous ne savez pas quoi lui dire, à votre fils. Vous n'êtes pas un tendre, Mr Malfoy, ni quelqu'un de charitable. Mais vous aimez votre fils et soudain il vous file entre les doigts. Et vous vous retrouvez comme un con.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Mais j'ai vu juste, non ? Je connais Draco, depuis le temps. Il m'a déjà parlé de vous, et il y a des choses en vous que je vois en lui.

- Quoi comme choses ? »

Lucius eut la curieuse sensation de tomber dans un piège, et il fonça dedans tête baissée.

« Sa réserve, sa façon de tout garder pour lui et de cacher aux autres ce qu'il ressent par cet espèce de masque qu'il porte continuellement sur le visage en public. Ses manières d'aristocrates et ses pensées politiques. Certaines de ses expressions, sa façon de parler. Des choses qui l'énervent chez vous mais que je vois chez lui.

- Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne connaissais pas assez bien Cédric. Je suis de nature méfiante, et je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse de mal à Harry. Connaître son ennemi pour mieux l'affronter, vous connaissez ?

- Un peu, oui. »

Lucius ne put retenir un sourire.

« Rappelez-le ce midi. Il rentre manger. Il part à une heure voir Harry à l'hôpital, puis il enchaîne les cours à domicile. Ne le loupez pas.

- J'essaierai. »

**OoO**

Mais il n'appela pas.

Pendant près d'une heure, Isaline attendit son coup de téléphone.

Mais il n'appela pas.

**OoO**

Millicent avait passé sa soirée de la veille avec Gregory. Depuis que Harry avait été retrouvé, il se faisait très présent, toujours aux petits soins avec elle. Il prenait des jours ou des soirées de congé, ce qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à faire, afin d'être là pour elle.

En soit, elle ne vivait rien de difficile : elle n'était pas directement concernée par l'enlèvement de Harry et sa tentative de suicide, mais le kidnapping de ce jeune homme qui était devenu son ami et son saut de l'ange l'avaient complètement bouleversée. Elle avait du mal à dormir la nuit depuis ce denier épisode, imaginant Harry sauter par la fenêtre et s'écraser par terre. Cette image mentale ne la quittait plus, d'autant plus que Draco avait été aux premières loges.

Millicent en avait parlé avec Hermione, qui vivait quelque chose de semblable. Elle aussi avait cette image mentale, comme toutes deux étaient allées voir le malade dans sa chambre après son réveil, elles avaient pu voir ses plâtres, imaginant dessous les membres blessés, brisés. Cela leur avait donné un nouveau coup au moral. Surtout que, du côté de Hermione, il y avait Ron.

Ron, qui commençait à s'en sortir, mais qui ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ses pensées noires, de ses remords et de sa culpabilité. Cependant, son ami était réveillé et c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver. Le mauvais caractère du brun n'avait rien entaché de son enthousiasme, qui était plutôt communicatif. Neville avait un peu retrouvé le sourire, de même pour Théo. Par moment, Ron vivait des moments assez sombres, mais malgré tout, il était plutôt optimiste. Cela irait mieux, avec le temps.

Mais sa culpabilité le rongeait, même s'il refusait d'y penser, et c'était Hermione qui en faisait les frais. Il ne se montrait plus violent ou désagréable, il était au contraire plutôt triste, l'âme en peine. Sa petite amie faisait de son mieux pour l'aider, mais ce n'était pas facile de consoler un homme qui avait vu son meilleur ami se faire kidnapper et qui savait qu'il avait sauté par la fenêtre, ses plâtres le lui rappelant à chacune de ses visites.

Millicent s'efforçait alors de transmettre à son amie un peu de bonne humeur, mais ce n'était pas facile, car elle-même n'allait pas très bien. La vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, un malheur pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, et cette constatation la remplissait de peur. Elle avait repensé à cette époque où elle était suivie par un homme et que Harry l'avait secourue. Millicent frôlait la paranoïa, regardant sans arrêt derrière elle quand elle marchait, ne se sentant vraiment en sécurité qu'avec Gregory. Solide et un peu bourru, il était le seul à être capable de soulager ses peurs.

Alors ils se voyaient souvent. C'était lui qui faisait la démarche d'aller la voir, elle ne se permettait pas de le lui demander. Etant parton du restaurant qu'il avait lui-même créé, il ne pouvait pas permettre de prendre plusieurs jours de congés, devant assumer le service. Cela dit, conscient que sa petite amie avait besoin de lui, il faisait cet effort. Pour Draco aussi, il le faisait, même s'il le gardait pour lui : le blond souffrait et se coupait du monde, et au moment où il reviendrait vers ses amis, le cœur plus léger et prêt à continuer à vivre, il s'en voudrait d'avoir autant négligé ses amis, qui passaient aussi une étape difficile.

Luna participait à cet effort-là aussi. Elle allait voir un peu tout le monde pour essayer de les réconforter, même si son cœur, à elle, était ouvert en deux et souffrait le martyr. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ses souffrances, gardant tout pour elle, comme toujours. Une fois, elle avait plus ou moins avoué qu'elle n'allait pas bien à Blaise, qui de toute façon le voyait très bien, mais elle refusait de s'étendre, pensant qu'il y avait plus malheureux qu'elle. Alors elle allait voit Cho et Ron, passait au marché où Théo travaillait… Avec ses yeux rêveurs et ses conversations étranges, elle parvenait à répandre un peu de bonne humeur et de sourires derrière elle. C'était une façon comme une autre de se guérir elle-même.

Millicent, Hermione et Luna s'étaient vues, également, une après-midi. La petite blonde n'avait rien laissé transparaître de ce qu'elle ressentait, remontant le moral à sa façon aux deux autres filles, qui ne savaient comment se comporter face à la meilleure amie de Harry, qui devait avoir le cœur en lambeaux. Elles essayèrent de lui faire comprendre qu'elles étaient là si Luna avait envie de parler, mais la jeune fille se contentait de leur sourire en leur disant qu'elle allait bien.

Alors que rien n'allait bien. Son monde s'était effondré quand elle avait appris ce que Harry avait fait. Et dans sa chambre, quand elle avait été près du lit, elle s'était contentée de pleurer. Elle avait pleuré pendant de longues minutes, blottie contre le corps tendu mais vivant de Harry, qui avait passé un bras sur ses épaules, sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait pleuré comme elle ne l'avait sans doute jamais fait. Ils n'avaient quasiment pas échangé un mot, mis à part quand elle était partie : elle lui avait promis de revenir. Et elle l'avait fait, et elle avait encore pleuré. Un peu moins, et ils avaient un peu discuté, mais elle n'avait pas pu retenir les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Elle s'en voulait pour ça, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle l'aimait, son Harry. Et elle avait failli le perdre.

Mais ça, elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Pas même à Blaise, qui l'avait pourtant accompagnée à l'hôpital, l'attendant dans le hall. Quand elle était descendue, elle avait les yeux à peine rouge, comme si elle avait versé quelques larmes, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Et ce n'était pas à Millicent et Hermione qu'elle avouerait ce moment de faiblesse. Elle avait trop longtemps gardé ce genre de choses pour elle, il n'était pas question qu'elle se montre faible devant elles. Il y avait comme un mur autour d'elle. Un mur que Blaise commençait à franchir, mais qu'il mettrait du temps à escalader complètement.

Cho n'allait guère mieux. Elle aussi était allée voir Harry à l'hôpital, et elle aussi, même si elle avait essayé de lutter, s'était effondrée en larmes. Elle s'était sentie tellement coupable et tellement abandonnée quand elle avait su ce qui s'était passé… Elle avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, quatre ans auparavant, quand elle était allée voir Harry à l'hôpital pour la première fois, et qu'elle avait découvert ce garçon autrefois bien portant et souriant à moitié mort, le teint pâle, les yeux vagues et le corps amaigri, tellement affaibli par cette épreuve qu'elle s'était demandée s'il parviendrait un jour à se lever de ce lit d'hôpital et de continuer à vivre. Il en avait été de même quand elle était venue lui rendre visite, quand il était encore dans le coma, et quand elle le vit avec les yeux enfin ouverts, elle avait cru voir l'espace d'un instant le jeune adulte qu'il était quatre auparavant, détruit par la torture psychologique de Cédric et ses coups.

Elle savait bien que le mieux n'était pas de pleurer devant lui mais elle n'avait su se contenir, et contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, Harry était resté calme et l'avait consolée du mieux qu'il avait pu. Voir Cho pleurer, la voir agir de façon aussi honnête lui avait sans doute fait plus de bien que tous les sourires factices qu'on avait pu lui adresser jusque là. C'était du moins ainsi que Cho voyait les choses, et quand elle avait vu Luna, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait bêtement pleuré devant Harry, et la jeune fille lui avait confirmé que cela lui faisait du bien de voir des gens honnêtes. Il était si mal dans sa peau qu'il voyait le mal partout, de l'hypocrisie partout, alors que ses amis ne voulaient que le préserver.

Cela dit, savoir que Harry était vivant et allait s'en sortir n'apaisait pas la chinoise pour autant, qui avait tendance à se réfugier auprès d'Olivier, qui cachait son mal-être du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il devait se montrer fort, même si quelque chose en lui se serrait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Harry. Il devait soutenir Cho, ce qui était assez compliqué, car lui-même n'avait plus l'aide de Marcus qui était rentré en Angleterre, travail oblige. Il devait également être présent pour tous les autres. Il était une sorte de grand frère qui pansait les blessures.

Des blessures qui mettraient des mois et des mois à cicatriser, pour tout le monde… Il leur faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre, pour accepter l'idée que Harry avait voulu se tuer, et qu'il était vivant, malgré tout. Accepter l'idée que la mort avait caressé son visage, sans l'emporter, lui laissant une seconde chance, qu'ils devaient lui faire saisir…

**OoO**

La dépression faisait ses premiers pas. Elle avançait doucement, rampant comme un serpent au milieu des herbes folles, longeant son corps comme il monterait à un arbre, et se perchant sur une des branches, attendant son heure. Et on avait beau rassurer Harry, rien ne parvenait à chasser le sombre animal de son esprit, de son être.

Pendant une des visites d'Isaline, un médecin était venu le voir. Ce rendez-vous était prévu, du moins pour la femme et pour le soignant. Harry avait senti l'inquiétude monter en lui en le voyant entrer alors qu'il était déjà en présence de sa tante et ses doigts avaient serré les siens, s'accrochant à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Le médecin fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui balancer cette vérité crue que le jeune homme craignait tant, mais bien que la nouvelle soit dite d'un temps calme et énoncée avec des termes plus doux, connaître l'état actuel de ses membres fut un grand choc pour Harry.

L'état de sa jambe, et de ses articulations, était très grave. Il avait eu de la chance : il n'était pas tombé de haut, mais tout son poids avait été porté dessus et il risquait de ne plus être capable de marcher, du moins avec ses deux jambes, car l'autre allait bien. Il avait un bras cassé, mais pas de quoi en faire un drame. Son dos en avait pris un sacré coup, par contre, et nul doute qu'il allait en souffrir pendant un bon bout de temps, de même pour sa nuque, d'où cette minerve. Quant à sa tête, il n'avait pas de liaisons graves, mais la blessure requérait des points de suture, déjà appliqués évidemment.

En somme, Harry allait vivre, sans véritables handicaps : une chance qu'il ne soit pas paralysé, ou autre. Mais sa jambe était très préoccupante, et il allait mettre beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre. Elle était enfermée dans un plâtre qu'ils ne retireraient pas avant un bon bout de temps, et quand ce serait le cas, il faudrait peut-être opérer à nouveau. Sa cheville était brisée, son genou avait subi l'impact. En somme, il était dans un sale état de ce côté-là. Mais il pouvait s'estimer heureux.

Mais le jeune homme ne s'estimait pas heureux, obnubilé par cette fichue jambe qui ne bougerait sans doute jamais, cet amas de chair et d'os qui l'handicaperait toute sa vie. Elle serait la preuve de son acte, qui le pourchasserait toute sa vie, le vestige de son saut de la mort. Et il avait eu peur. Peur d'un avenir où il trainerait cette jambe comme un boulet, subissant les regards étonnés, dégoutés, curieux ou embarrassés de son entourage, que ce soit ses amis, ou bien son amant. Ou ses amants, si Draco finissait par le quitter. Il faudrait toujours qu'il explique, ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi il l'avait fait…

Expliquer son dégout de lui-même, la perte de deux êtres chers, la séquestration…

Un fardeau. Voilà ce que serait cette jambe.

Et alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues, ses nerfs craquant les uns après les autres, Harry pensa à Draco. Il imagina son visage quand il verrait l'état de sa jambe, ses articulations déformées. Il imaginait les doutes, les disputes et finalement la rupture, parce qu'ils ne se supporteraient plus, parce que ce serait trop lourd à porter, parce que ce n'était pas d'un infirme que Draco était tombé amoureux mais d'un jeune homme séduisant qui venait le chercher en moto après les cours et avec lequel il avait fait l'amour passionnément. Tout ça, ce serait fini, car cela mettrait trop de temps à revenir dans l'ordre des choses, tous deux finiraient par craquer.

Leur couple allait en pâtir, et finalement se briser. Pris dans l'angoisse et la peur du lendemain, Harry pleura, refusant de regarder vers un avenir douteux. On ne le regarderait plus jamais pareil. Plus jamais…

Et la dépression s'installa, petit à petit. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il s'était réveillé et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Il avait la sensation d'être au fond d'un gouffre, incapable de se hausser hors de ce trou, son corps emprisonné dans la résine et donc incapable de l'en sortir. Il avait pleuré plusieurs fois, sans raison, le cœur rempli d'idées noires et l'esprit tournant au ralenti. Il avait mal partout, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était prisonnier.

Draco vint lui rendre visite, comme tous les jours. Il se montrait doux et attentionné, mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur. Ils eurent leur première dispute depuis que le brun s'était réveillé. Il ne pouvait pas se douter, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, à quel point ses propos pouvaient faire du mal à Draco. Ce dernier, comme les jours précédents, encaissait sans vraiment répliquer, sans lui dire ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui. Isaline lui avait demandé d'être tolérant, donc il garda tout pour lui. Mais Harry le blessa, remettant en doute sans vraiment le dire son amour pour lui, ainsi que leur relation et tout ce qui en découlait.

Il avait appris quel était son état, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il le vivait très mal, ce qui était plus que compréhensif. Draco s'était attendu à beaucoup de réactions, mais il ne pensait pas que Harry se montrerait aussi mauvais et méprisant, alors que Draco lui prenait tendrement la main et lui parlait avec calme, lui répondant sans jamais s'énerver, même s'il avait vraiment envie de le remettre à sa place. Harry était mal et il le voyait très bien dans ses yeux. Le brun n'était pas méchant, et il ne l'avait jamais été gratuitement avec lui. Remettre en doute ce qui les unissait n'était pas surprenant, Draco devait simplement encaisser, ne pas s'énerver, même si Harry le cherchait et lui faisait du mal.

Il avait mal. Alors il voulait faire du mal.

Il avait ouvert les yeux. Donc il voulait que Draco les ouvre en grand lui aussi.

Et Harry se comportait comme cela avec tout le monde, que ce soit Théo, Ron, Cho, et même Luna. Qu'importe celui ou celle qui venait lui rendre visite, leurs bons sentiments lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il avait juste envie qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on le laisse s'enterrer dans ses idées noires et ses souffrances. Il ne voulait pas qu'on compatisse, parce qu'il avait agi comme un con, parce qu'il avait mal et qu'il porterait le poids de ce coup de folie toute sa vie.

Harry voulait juste qu'on arrête de le regarder. Qu'on arrête de regarder sa jambe, son bras, la minerve autour de son coup et la blessure qu'il avait à la tête.

Il ne voulait plus voir personne.

Il voulait qu'on l'oublie.

Et Seamus vint lui rendre visite.

Seamus, avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux marrons et son air timide, un peu comme s'il n'avait rien à faire là. Harry avait envie de le jeter dehors, comme les autres, mais il ne le fit pas, car au fond de lui-même, malgré tout, il avait besoin d'être entouré.

Un sourire embarrassé sur la bouche, Seamus s'était assis sur la chaise près de lui et lui avait demandé comment il allait. Question banale, que Harry n'en pouvait plus d'entendre. Non, il n'allait pas, ça se voyait, non ? Ce qui ne fit pas exploser le brun, ce fut le visage de l'irlandais qui traduisait son embarras, à l'idée de poser une question aussi stupide, alors que manifestement Harry n'allait pas bien du tout. Le tatoueur ne put cependant pas cacher son exaspération.

« Change de sujet Seamus, s'il te plait. J'en ai marre qu'on me demande comment je vais alors que, manifestement, je ne vais _pas_ bien. Parle-moi d'autre chose, s'il te plait.

- J'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, moi… Tu veux que je te parle de mes histoires de cœur ? »

L'irlandais avait lancé ça en rigolant, mais Harry avait esquissé un sourire tout en hochant la tête. Dans un sens, il se fichait pas mal des histoires de cœur de Seamus, mais le jeune homme lui proposait un autre sujet, une conversation loin, très loin de cet hôpital, et Harry savait que cela lui ferait du bien de s'oublier. Alors l'irlandais avait poussé un soupir et s'était lancé.

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

- Encore ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil… J'ai l'impression… que c'est différent. »

Pendant un long moment, Seamus lui ouvrit son cœur. Il l'avait écouté en silence, sans vraiment parler, alors que son ami lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait pour un homme que Harry ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier ne chercha pas vraiment à savoir qui c'était, car manifestement ce n'était pas quelqu'un de leur entourage. C'était un ami de Seamus qu'il avait revu quelques temps avant la disparition de Harry et qu'il s'était remis à fréquenter. Leur amitié s'était peu à peu transformée en quelque chose de bien plus fort, mais le jeune homme était hétérosexuel.

C'était une sorte de jeu du chat et de la souris : quand l'autre faisait un pas, Seamus en faisait un autre, et le premier reculait d'un bond en arrière. Seamus ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Tout en lui parlant, l'irlandais regardait ses mains qu'il tortillait. Il ne lui mentait pas, et lui avouait tout cela comme on aurait admit une faute grave. Et Harry l'écoutait, le cœur serré de le voir ainsi perdu et souffrant de cette relation à sens unique et hésitante. Le brun lui avait pris la main, doucement, alors que les larmes naissaient dans les yeux de son ami, qui parvint à se contrôler.

Mais lui parler semblait vraiment lui faire mal, tout en lui faisant du bien, paradoxalement, car il mettait un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, énonçant à haute voix ce qu'il ressentait, ce que l'autre lui faisait subir, à le fuir sans cesse, sans savoir ce qu'il voulait. Alors que Seamus savait déjà de quoi il avait envie. Oh oui il le savait… Mais pas l'autre.

Pas Théo.

« Tu l'aimes tant que ça, ce gars ? »

Seamus lui jeta un drôle de regard et Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à l'irlandais, qui l'avait regardé d'un air troublé. Sans avouer qu'il était amoureux, mais trahissant ses sentiments d'un simple regard. Il caressa sa main avec son pouce, les doigts de Seamus crispés dans les siens.

Alors Harry l'encouragea à aller le voir, à lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur. D'être égoïste. Seamus ne devait pas souffrir pour deux, alors que ce connard se foutait de sa gueule, jouant avec ses sentiments. Mais l'irlandais paraissait sourd à ses conseils, secouant la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu.

- C'est la première fois que tu vis ça ?

- Oui. C'était pas pareil, avant. C'étaient des coups de cœur, des objectifs à atteindre. Des mecs riches, qui sortaient, qui m'acceptaient… Il n'est rien de tout ça. Tu sais, quand j'y pense, j'en viens à me dire que ce que j'ai ressenti avec Draco, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un coup de cœur. Ça me parait fade… superficiel. Un peu comme ce que ressentirait une adolescente qui tombe amoureuse pour la première fois et qui ne fait que se laisser guider par ses hormones. »

Seamus marqua une courte pause alors que Harry sentait un sentiment étrange déferler en lui. Une sorte de soulagement mêlé d'une étrange joie, alors que le visage de Draco flottait dans son esprit. Seamus ne l'aimait plus et voyait leur relation comme quelque chose qui avait compté pour lui mais qui n'était pas aussi sérieux qu'il l'avait cru, car l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour le blond n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait à présent pour son ami, et même si Harry l'avait compris à travers ses mots, l'entendre de sa bouche lui procura une sensation de bien-être, un élan d'amour pour Draco montant soudain dans son cœur, apaisant des souffrances et ravivant des remords, à l'idée de lui avoir dit des mots blessants.

« Désolé de te parler de tout ça. Tu as d'autres soucis en tête…

- Je préfère injurier intérieurement cet abruti qui te fait du mal plutôt qu'à penser à ce putain de plâtre qui m'empêche de te prendre dans mes bras. »

Le tatoueur jeta un regard mauvais à son plâtre puis sourit en voyant Seamus rire. Il se sentait bien, apaisé. Parler avec Seamus et entendre ces derniers mots lui avaient éclaircis la tête. Il avait envie de décrocher le téléphone et d'appeler Draco, sans se douter un seul instant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à entrer à l'hôpital. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que quand le blond mettrait les pieds dans cette chambre, il lui demanderait pardon pour son comportement, et lui dirait qu'il l'aimait. Et alors, d'abords surpris, Draco esquisserait un sourire soulagé, et viendrait l'embrasser sur la bouche, ce qu'il n'avait pas osé faire la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Mais pour le moment, ils étaient trop occupés à parler, Harry chassant les nuages noirs au-dessus de sa tête pour motiver Seamus et lui remonter le moral, afin qu'il aille voir son ami. Seamus paraissait hésiter, il lui faudrait encore du temps avant d'en avoir le courage. Mais il paraissait un peu apaisé, soulagé d'en avoir parlé à quelqu'un.

Ils se sentaient mieux, tous les deux, et ils étaient beaux à voir.

**OoO**

Harry n'allait pas bien. Il le vit au moment même où il entra dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas comme si son état était meilleur les autres jours, mais ce matin, il avait l'air particulièrement exécrable. L'avant-veille, tout s'était plutôt bien passé, Harry était de bonne humeur et c'était grâce à Seamus, qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remercier par SMS, l'irlandais lui répondant qu'il avait pourtant passé son temps à se plaindre. Mais aujourd'hui, un peu comme la veille, le brun avait retrouvé sa tête des mauvais jours.

Pourtant, Draco fit comme si de rien n'était, comme tous les jours d'ailleurs. Mais son attitude fut précisément l'élément déclencheur.

« Comment tu te sens, aujourd'hui ?

- A ton avis ? Tu crois que je vais mieux, depuis hier ?

- Pas spécialement physiquement…

- Parce que tu crois que, mentalement, je pète la forme ? Je suis incapable de bouger, de me laver et d'aller aux toilettes tout seul, et tu veux que je me sente mieux ?

- Harry, ne le prends pas comme ça s'il te plait. Tu préfères que je mette les pieds dans le plat et que je te prenne la tête ?

- Au moins, tu ne ferais pas l'hypocrite devant moi, ça changerait un peu. »

Le sang de Draco s'échauffa mais il ne répondit pas.

« Je ne suis pas hypocrite, Harry. On en a déjà parlé.

- J'ai dit que tu m'écœurais et tu m'as répondu que tu n'avais fait que suivre l'avis des médecins. Ce n'est pas pareil. »

Draco lui jeta un regard sombre. Il commençait à perdre patience. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il endurait tout ça et il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

« On m'a demandé de ne rien te dire, j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu m'en aurais parlé, espèce de lâche !

- C'est moi que tu traites de lâche ? »

Le ton de Draco monta soudain. Il vit les yeux de Harry pétiller. Il avait réagi, il était tombé dans le piège. Le cœur en morceaux, les oreilles blessées par les paroles de celui qu'il aimait, Draco avait réagi. Isaline le lui avait interdit. Mais il ne pouvait plus entendre ça, il ne pouvait plus supporter ce genre de reproche, alors que tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était de le préserver…

« J'ai fait ça pour toi, pour que tu n'ais pas à affronter trop tôt les conséquences de tes actes ! C'est peut-être dur à entendre, Harry, mais tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, vu ce que tu as fait, et je voulais t'en préserver ! Tu sous-entends que je ne t'aime pas assez ? N'est-ce pas une preuve d'amour que de…

- Non, ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour ! T'es un lâche, Draco ! C'est de ta bouche que j'aurais dû l'entendre, tout ça, et pas d'un médecin que je ne connais pas et qui ne voit en moi qu'un patient comme les autres, un bout de viande parmi tant d'autres ! C'est toi qui aurais dû m'en parler !

- Arrête avec tes conneries !

- Des conneries ? Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal, Draco, j'en subis les conséquences tous les jours, que ce soit cette souffrance perpétuelle dans mon corps ou encore votre sollicitude, vos regards dégoulinants de sympathie et vos attentions qui me donnent envie de vomir ! Tu crois pas que je me sens assez merdique comme ça ?

- C'est toi qui t'enfonce là-dedans, Harry ! Tu vas pas bien, on le sait tous, mais si on fait comme toi à s'apitoyer sur ton sort, ça ne va pas t'aide et tu souffriras encore plus ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour nous de faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'on te voit souffrir ? »

Les yeux de Harry pétillaient. Il l'avait fait réagir. Draco n'était plus cet homme trop gentil, trop conciliant qui venait le voir tous les jours. Cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il n'était pas tombé amoureux. C'était ce garçon avec les yeux remplis de colère et d'amertume, ses traits lissés enfin brouillés qui faisait battre son cœur. Il l'avait fait réagir.

De la mauvaise manière.

Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ses sourires trop tendres, de ses mains trop loin de lui et de ses regards qui évitaient constamment le reste de son corps ?

« Ne viens plus me voir, si ça te fait si mal que ça ! »

Mais comment lui dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus de voir son visage trop doux qui se baissait légèrement, sourd à toutes les méchancetés qu'il pouvait lui lancer, qu'il ne supportait plus sa présence, qu'il avait envie de pleurer quand il regardait son visage, sans jamais le lâcher, de peur de regarder ailleurs ?

Soudain, Draco se leva, les poings serrés, le visage tendu et les yeux noirs de colère.

« Que je ne vienne plus te voir ? Cria-t-il, comme si ces mots sortaient directement de son cœur. Mais il te manque une case ou quoi ? C'est ça que tu veux, que je reste chez moi comme un con sans jamais venir te voir ? Putain mais tu te rends compte de ce que t'es en train de me dire là, connard ? J'ai mal, abruti, j'ai mal ! Tu crois que tout va bien parce que tu t'es réveillé, parce que t'es vivant ? Tu crois que tout ce que j'ai vécu pendant ton enlèvement s'est envolé du jour au lendemain ? J'ai cru mourir quand il t'a enlevé, quand tu as sauté ! Je t'ai vu sauter par la fenêtre, merde, et t'écraser par terre ! Je te vois toutes les nuits sauter par la fenêtre, et moi, comme un con, en bas à te regarder mourir pour la énième fois ! »

Draco tremblait, sa voix partait dans les aigues. Les larmes brulaient ses yeux, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, alors que Harry le regardait d'un air surpris, ahuri.

« Tu ne penses qu'à toi, qu'à ce que tu ressens, putain ! Mais moi, t'as pensé à moi ? T'as pensé à ce que moi je ressens, à chaque fois que je viens ici, que je subis ta mauvaise humeur et que je te vois dans cet état lamentable, parce que t'as essayé de mourir ? T'as essayé de mourir, putain ! T'as failli t'en aller, pour de bon, loin de moi ! T'as failli me laisser seul !

- Draco, pleure pas… »

Mais c'était trop tard. Les larmes coulaient, et Draco n'arrivait pas à les arrêter. L'expression de Harry avait changé, il avait de la souffrance dans ses yeux, de la peine, son cœur déchiré à le voir ainsi pleurer devant lui. Draco ne pleurait jamais, et le voir aussi plein de douleur et vulnérable lui comprimait le cœur.

« Tu ne veux pas que je pleure ? »

Sa voix était plus basse, mais il était aussi crispé et tendu qu'auparavant.

« Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me fais subir, que ce soit voulu ou non. Il y a des moments où je te déteste de me faire subir tout ça. J'ai vingt-trois ans dans quelques jours, je t'aime comme un dingue et je dois supporter le poids de ta tentative de suicide ! Je dois supporter ton humeur de chien, je vais devoir m'occuper de ton corps et gérer tout ce qui va avec ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ça, tu te réfugies dans ta douleur et tu refuses de relativiser !

- Dans ce cas, barre-toi ! Barre-toi loin de moi, de tous les problèmes que je représente à moi seul et va te trouver un mec plus facile à vivre !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça !

- J'ai la jambe défoncée, Draco, je vais pas bien, et je n'irai pas bien pendant un long, long moment ! Par moments j'ai envie de me lever et de sauter à nouveau, espérant ne pas me louper cette fois-ci, quand je vois dans quelle merde je suis ! Je me déteste, je m'exècre ! Casse-toi, quitte-moi ! Je ne t'en voudrai même pas, je préfère ça plutôt que tu t'enterres avec quelqu'un comme moi, de cassé et même plus capable de regarder vers l'avenir !

- Espèce de connard ! »

Sa voix se brisa. Ce n'était même plus de la colère, qu'il y avait dans ses yeux bleus et sur son visage mouillé par les larmes. C'était de la peine. De la souffrance. Quelque chose qui remuait ses entrailles, les tordant, poussant son cœur au-delà de ses limites, déchirant ses tympans. Il le regardait avec tant d'émotions dans les yeux que Harry eut la sensation qu'il pourrait mourir sous ce regard. Il aurait voulu retirer tout ça, mais c'était trop tard.

« Tu me dégoutes… T'entends, ça ? Tu me dégoutes… Je t'aime comme un fou et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est vouloir casser tout ça… »

Draco ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait. Il avait mal, tellement mal qu'il ne parvenait même plus à le regarder. Car ce corps blessé, brisé, enfermé dans ces plâtres et immobilisé, il l'aimait, pourtant. Il aimait toujours Harry, il le désirait encore, et ce n'était pas ses membres blessés, voire défigurés qui allaient changer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il aimait son être, pas son corps.

Et Harry ne croyait plus en rien.

Et ça faisait mal.

Alors Draco quitta l'hôpital.

Et, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry fit une crise d'hystérie.

**OoO**

Ce fut Rémi qui lui apprit ce qui s'était passé. Isaline avait décidé de sortir et de profiter du beau temps avec Nymph' et Teddy, qu'elles emmenèrent au parc. Elle avait éteint son téléphone portable et le médecin n'avait pas celui de son employée. Quand elle fut rentrée, Rémi parvint enfin à la joindre et lui annonça que son neveu avait fait une crise. C'était la première depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et il avait tellement surpris les médecins que Rémi l'avait automatiquement appelée.

« Il faut absolument que tu viennes, il n'est pas bien…

- Ça s'est passé à quel moment de la journée ?

- Tôt ce matin. Une infirmière aurait vu Draco dans les couloirs, peu de temps avant la crise. Ça doit être lié, non ?

- Draco a dû péter les plombs. Harry n'est pas très gentil avec lui.

- Harry est malade, Isaline ! S'il veut être médecin, il a intérêt à…

- Harry n'est pas un patient comme les autres, Rémi. C'est l'homme qu'il aime. Ce n'est pas facile à gérer. Moi j'y arrive car ce n'est pas la première fois que je passe mon temps entre ma maison et l'hôpital. Si demain ton fils sautait par la fenêtre et qu'il te faisait tous les reproches du monde parce qu'il n'arrive pas à gérer ses angoisses, je ne sais pas si tu arriverais à rester de marbre. »

Il y eut un silence. Isaline avait touché juste. Le comportement que Draco avait dû avoir ce matin n'était pas étonnant, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Harry avait dû le pousser à bout et elle savait bien que le blond était à fleur de peau depuis l'accident. Il devait être dans sa chambre, à cette heure-ci.

« Tu pourras lui parler ? Harry refuse de manger et il ne parle plus à personne, même pas à moi. Tu pourras passer, aussi ?

- Non, je viendrai demain.

- Isaline ! Il a besoin de toi !

- Harry a fait une crise d'hystérie et je ne pense pas que Draco en soit coupable, Harry a dû le provoquer. Y aller, ce serait lui donner du crédit, or je ne veux pas le consoler. Il doit se reprendre.

- Tu n'es pas un peu dure ?

- Harry n'a jamais haussé le ton avec moi, car il sait très bien que je lui rentre dedans sinon. Si je vais le voir, je sais qu'on va finir par se disputer et je vais l'exploser. Autant lui éviter ça. Rester seul une journée ne lui fera pas de mal.

- Et s'il refuse de manger ce soir ?

- Rémi, tu as des patients plus compliqués que lui à traiter. Qu'il ne mange pas. S'il ne le fait pas, demain je lui rentre dedans. Et ça va barder. Tu peux le lui dire, ça.

- Il va sûrement s'énerver, il va penser que je le traite comme un gamin…

- Il sait très bien comment je suis. Donc tu peux le lui dire. Je vais aller voir Draco.

- Tu es vraiment une femme particulière, tu le sais, ça ?

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? »

Elle aurait presque pu le voir rougir à l'autre bout de la ligne. Isaline se contenta de sourire et lui dit « au revoir ». Puis, elle reposa le combiné sur son socle et alla jusqu'à la chambre du blond, espérant qu'il soit là. Et c'était le cas : il était assis sur son lit, lisant un livre. Il leva les yeux de son ouvrage en la voyant entrer, et elle vit tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas bien. La tête de lit était située près de la fenêtre, le blond était assis en travers, et la lumière du soleil éclairait son visage fatigué. Si elle s'approchait un peu, elle verrait qu'il avait les yeux rouges. Draco esquissa un léger sourire.

« Bonne balade ? C'était qui au téléphone.

- Très bonne. Liloute était enchantée et Teddy aussi. C'était Rémi au téléphone. Apparemment tu te serais engueulé avec Harry. »

Le sourire de Draco tomba et son regard s'assombrit. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu se dire ? Qu'est-ce que Harry avait bien pu faire pour le pousser à bout ?

« C'est lui qui lui en a parlé ?

- Il a fait une crise d'hystérie, après ton départ. »

Draco serra les dents et détourna son regard d'Isaline. Il paraissait tendu, et inquiet, et plein de remords. Elle sentit qu'il était en train de craquer. Il se leva, pour se donner contenance et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Quelque chose tremblait, en lui. Se froissait, se tordait…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- J'aurais pas dû…

- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Il sentit ses deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Elle n'était pas fâchée, ni même étonnée. Elle voulait juste comprendre. Et lui s'en voulait tellement… Il avait craqué, il l'avait regretté au moment-même où il était sorti de l'hôpital, les yeux humides et le cœur tapant contre sa cage thoracique. Il avait maudit Harry et sa souffrance, Cédric et son sadisme. Et une fois ici, il s'était maudit lui-même pour avoir craqué, pour avoir dit tout ça à Harry, pour ne pas avoir su le protéger et garder tout ça pour lui.

« Tu peux me le dire, Draco. Il t'a provoqué ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça… »

Isaline soupira en entendant sa voix troublée par le chagrin. Il respirait avec bruit, comme pour se contenir. Elle n'avait jamais vu Draco pleurer et elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle détestait voir les gens pleurer. Surtout les jeunes, qui devraient plutôt profiter de la vie au lieu de gâcher de précieuses minutes à verser des larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ?

- De m'en aller. Que je ne l'aimais pas assez. Que j'avais rien à faire avec lui…

- Draco, Draco, Draco… Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

- Il a fait une crise…

- Il fallait s'y attendre. Tu n'y es pour rien. Allez, viens-là. »

Elle le força à se retourner et elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit ceux du blond se refermer avec force autour de sa taille. Il tremblait. Caressant ses cheveux blonds, elle le laissa aller à sa peine, sentant l'émotion remonter en elle. Isaline eut envie de pleurer elle aussi, mais elle serra les dents et consola Draco, le berçant dans ses bras. Petit bout de femme emprisonné dans les bras de ce garçon un peu plus grand qu'elle, petite maman prenant soin d'un petit garçon perdu dans sa souffrance.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Draco. J'ai déjà vécu cette situation, tu sais. Harry te fait culpabiliser et tu te sens comme une merde. Mais malheureusement, il doit en passer par là.

- Tu m'avais… dit…

- Je sais ce que je t'ai dit. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, parce que je connais Harry, je sais comment il est. Que t'a-t-il reproché ? De ne pas lui avoir tout dit ? C'est ça, hein ? Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-elle en sentant sa tête bouger contre son épaule. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, Draco. J'irai le voir demain et je vais essayer d'arranger les choses. »

Mais ce ne serait pas facile, Isaline s'attendait déjà à le voir renfermé sur lui-même dans un silence buté dont il refuserait de sortir. Elle se doutait qu'il ne mangerait pas ce midi, ni même ce soir. Elle le connaissait, et elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'il faisait après son premier kidnapping.

Ne pas manger.

Boire peu.

Errer comme une âme en peine…

Elle irait demain constater les dégâts. Elle n'avait pas hâte…

**OoO**

Draco commença son travail à la banque le mardi premier juin. Il n'était pas enchanté, ni même de bonne humeur à vrai dire. Isaline lui avait préparé son café et sa tartine, qu'il avait englouti sans un mot, la mine sombre. Le soir, quand il était rentré, il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur que le matin. Il lui dit à table qu'il avait dû plaquer son sourire commercial sur sa bouche toute la journée, il avait besoin de détendre ses zygomatiques. Isaline avait ri et le blond s'était un peu détendu.

Dans la journée, Isaline était allée voir Harry, et le moins qu'on puisse dire était que son moral était tombé bien bas. Quand elle était entrée, il l'avait regardée puis avait baissé les yeux. Quand elle s'était assise près de lui, il lui avait demandé comment allait Draco. Ni bonjour, ni merde. Juste, « comment va Draco ? ». Que pouvait-elle lui dire, à part qu'il l'avait blessé, qu'il était allé trop loin ? Harry avait pleuré, cachant son visage derrière sa main, qu'elle avait prise entre les siennes.

Ils avaient parlé. Longtemps. Harry lui ouvrait véritablement son cœur pour la première fois. Il lui raconta toutes ses craintes, par rapport à son avenir, au travail, à Draco, à ses amis dont le regard finirait par changer, et peut-être avait-il déjà changé. Il lui dit qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire au blond, qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne supportait plus son ton condescend ni l'idée qu'il puisse s'enterrer avec lui alors qu'il méritait mieux que ça.

Il y avait tant de peurs, d'angoisse et de tristesse en lui que Harry se perdait entre ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il refusait d'accepter. Isaline l'écoutait en lui tenant la main, ne sachant trop quoi lui dire, car elle aussi souffrait de le voir dans cet état et elle avait tout aussi peur pour son avenir. Etant tatoueur, il pourrait toujours s'en tirer vu qu'il restait assis la plupart du temps, mais il allait être forcé de prendre des séances de kinésithérapeute, il risquait de souffrir de gros problèmes de dos. Il allait être opérer de la jambe aussi. Si jamais Draco partait, il allait souffrir dans ses relations amoureuses, car peut-être qu'il ne parviendrait plus à bouger sa jambe, et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle aurait toujours des problèmes de toute façon et elle deviendrait un poids, quand il devrait se mettre nu, ou quand il devrait marcher longtemps.

Harry allait souffrir longtemps du regard des autres, de l'autre… Il aurait des troubles psychologiques, aussi, vu l'acte qu'il avait commis. Il allait avoir besoin de soutien, et plus particulièrement de Draco, qui représentait son avenir. Un avenir à deux, stable, dont il avait toujours rêvé. Et le pire était que le blond était encore là et c'était Harry qui le rejetait… C'était lui qui était en train de mettre leur relation en danger…

La tatoueuse avait essayé de le rassurer, mais son neveu secouait la tête : Draco devait beaucoup lui en vouloir et il avait raison. Il passait son temps à lui faire du mal, déjà avant l'enlèvement Draco n'allait pas bien à cause de lui. Il était parti dans l'idée que le blond ne le méritait pas et qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas, alors qu'au fond de lui, Harry ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. L'idée d'être réellement abandonné le terrorisait. Comment lutter contre de telles pensées aussi paradoxales ? Comment lutter contre les lois de la raison et les lois du cœur ?

Après sa visite, elle avait erré dans Paris sans but. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Tellement qu'elle en venait à ne même plus éprouver ni colère ni haine. Elle était juste vidée de tout. Elle espérait simplement que Cédric devait angoisser autant que Harry dans son lit…

Elle était rentrée et s'était mise un peu au travail, soulageant Nymph' qui gérait la boutique quasiment seule depuis l'enlèvement. Isaline s'occupa d'un tatouage pendant que Nymph' se cantonnait à faire des piercings, ce qui la reposa un peu. La patronne retrouva un peu le sourire et fit en sorte que Draco le retrouve également quand il rentra du travail.

Elle préféra ne pas lui parler de ce que Harry lui avait dit la veille, ni dans la journée même. Elle ne lui demanda pas non plus d'aller le voir. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'hôpital, d'une parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir Harry mais aussi parce qu'il n'en avait pas le temps. Draco craignait les pics de Harry, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui à nouveau. C'était donc plus de la peur que de la rancune qu'il nourrissait envers son petit ami. Et Isaline savait qu'il avait du mal à vivre cette séparation plus ou moins forcée.

Elle espérait que les choses s'arrangent un peu le lendemain…

**OoO**

Car c'était l'anniversaire de Draco. Nous étions le deux juin et il fêtait ses vingt-trois ans. Contrairement à la majorité de ses anniversaires, celui-ci n'avait pas été accueilli avec bonne humeur. Draco s'était levé du mauvais pied : deuxième jour de travail, troisième jour qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry. Aucune fête n'avait été prévue pour fêter son anniversaire, et c'était lui qui l'avait demandé. Blaise avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'un anniversaire, c'était important, surtout quand on vivait une pareille épreuve, mais le blond ne voulait pas souffler ses bougies ce soir. Harry n'était pas avec lui et ils étaient en froid. Et ce n'est ni Luna, ni Hermione, ni même Théo qui allaient le faire revenir sur sa décision : pas d'anniversaire ce soir, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Draco se doutait bien que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi faciles avec Isaline. Cette dernière allait forcément acheter ou faire un gâteau pour ce soir. Il doutait fortement qu'elle invite des gens, mais elle le fêterait au moins avec lui. C'était une tradition et une obligation, chez elle. Et, quoi qu'il en dise, Draco savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de lui dire non et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était trop de bonnes intentions, et Isaline souffrait autant et même plus que lui de cette situation. Si cela pouvait lui redonner un peu le sourire, il était prêt à endurer cet anniversaire, le premier depuis sa mise en couple avec Harry, et qu'il passerait sans lui.

Quand il se leva, Draco partit directement dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Quand il alla dans la cuisine, son petit-déjeuner était prêt, comme chaque matin, et il accueillit en bougonnant pour la forme l'étreinte d'Isaline qui lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis le laissa boire son café et manger sa tartine. Puis, il partit travailler. Quasiment tous les matins, il se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé que sa mère adopte ce genre de comportement, des fois. Mais elle ne savait pas faire marcher une machine à café, et il la voyait mal lui préparer une tartine.

La matinée ne fut pas désagréable. Il travaillait avec d'autres jeunes, quatre en tout. Il y avait un garçon qui se la pétait un peu trop et qui s'était automatiquement rapproché de lui, de même pour une jeune fille tout juste majeure et qui avait l'accent « pétasse ». Il appréciait davantage une jeune Noire camerounaise qui lui parlait de son pays avec humilité et amour, ainsi qu'une autre jeune fille de son âge qui, depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était possible d'avoir de l'eau chaude gratuite, avait carrément ramené sa boite avec du thé, du sucre et une cuillère. A la pause au matin, Draco s'enfuit de sa chaise pour rejoindre ces deux dernières à l'étage du dessus, sans prévenir les deux premiers.

Il avait écouté les messages laissés sur son portable par ses amis, dans un coin de la salle de repos, regardant du coin de l'œil les deux jeunes filles discuter avec animation de leur travail respectif.

« Salut Draco, c'est Blaise ! Bon anniversaire ! Bon je sais pas trop quoi te dire, j'ai jamais su faire de longs discours. J'espère juste que tu passeras une très bonne journée, même si tu bosses. J'aimerais pouvoir te voir et te prendre dans mes bras, comme tu l'as fait à mon anniversaire, mais apparemment tu préfères rester tout seul. J'ai pas envie de faire mon lourdaud, je vais pas te harceler pour te voir, mais est-ce que je peux au moins venir demain soir ? On a vraiment envie de te voir et fêter ton anniversaire, même si c'est juste manger un morceau dans un restaurant. En fait, si, je fais mon lourdaud… Excuse-moi. Tu me manques Dray… Encore bon anniversaire. J'espère que je pourrai te voir, demain… »

Draco senti son cœur se serrer. Il allait l'appeler après pour lui confirmer la sortie.

« Yo, beau blond ! Putain, vingt-trois ans… Ça fait mal au cul hein ? On devient vieux, c'est l'horreur, et le pire, le _pire_, c'est qu'on a encore deux ans à tirer… Ça te donne pas envie de crever, des fois ? J'en vois pas le bout de ces putains d'études, vivement la fin ! Bon j'espère que tu vas quand même passer une journée relativement sympathique, je pense fort à toi entre mes courgettes et mes tomates, et j'espère qu'on se fera quand même un p'tit restau' pour fêter tes vingt-trois balais ! Surtout que je me suis fait chier pour te trouver un cadeau original, pas question de le garder une éternité chez moi ! Je te dis à plus, bon courage ! »

Puis, il sourit en entendant le message de Théo. Il écouta les suivants : Hermione, Millicent, Luna… Cho, Ron, et même Seamus…

« Coucou Draco, c'est Seamus ! Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée. Tu sais, je suis allé voir Harry hier soir, juste avant de rentrer à la maison. Il ne va pas très bien. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était disputé avec toi. Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire et que tu n'as pas envie de te prendre la tête avec lui, mais tu devrais peut-être aller le voir. C'est parce qu'il ne sera pas là que tu ne veux pas fêter ton anniversaire, non ? Excuse-moi si je t'agace, mais j'ai ça sur le cœur depuis hier. Je te souhaite encore un bon anniversaire, essaie de passer une bonne journée, et à bientôt. »

Draco perdit son sourire à ce moment-là. Seamus le comprenait un peu trop bien, ou était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il était trop sensible, surtout en ce moment, et qu'il devait imaginer les souffrances de Draco. Ce dernier se sentit soudain mal. Il avait envie d'appeler l'hôpital, d'entendre la voix de Harry, même abîmée par la distance. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Harry savait-il que c'était son anniversaire, aujourd'hui ? S'en rappelait-il ? Comment réagirait-il au téléphone ? Draco préférait ne pas savoir plutôt que de subir cet affreux oubli ou une conversation rapide, bâclée. Il n'avait pas envie de souffrir, aujourd'hui.

Il retourna travailler, montant à l'étage, ses pensées revenant toujours sur Harry. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller le voir, mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir mal, pas aujourd'hui. Il essaya de penser à autre chose, se disant que ses parents ne l'avaient pas appelé, alors qu'ils le faisaient toujours quand il ne les voyait pas le matin, mais dit qu'ils le feraient peut-être plus tard. Mais sans cesse, il pensait à Harry, encore et encore… Tombez amoureux, qu'ils disent, tombez amoureux…

Le déjeuner était prévu à une heure. Draco avait demandé à commencer plus tôt, ce qui n'était pas vraiment autorisé mais le manque d'effectif lui avait permis de le faire. Il finissait donc plus tôt, mais l'heure du déjeuner restait la même, aux alentours de une heure de l'après-midi, ce qui arrangeait à la fois les employés et les auxiliaires de vacances qui voyaient moins le temps passer l'après-midi. Il déjeuna donc avec les auxiliaires de vacances. Il reprit le travail et il y eut une autre pause dans l'après-midi. Il s'isola dans un coin et écouta les messages qui étaient arrivés entre temps. Il entendit entre autre sa mère, quelques personnes dont il se fichait pas mal. Il sourit en entendant Teddy lui souhaiter son anniversaire, puis Nymph' reprendre le téléphone. Sirius et Severus l'appelèrent aussi.

Et puis… Il y eut _lui_…

« Bonjour, Draco. »

Son cœur parut cesser de battre dans sa poitrine, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Bon anniversaire. Tu vois, j'ai pas oublié. Comment oublier une date pareille… J'y pense depuis que je suis réveillé, en fait. J'aurais préféré te le souhaiter de vive voix et non pas par téléphone. Mais ça fait trois jours que tu ne viens plus me voir et je sais que tu ne viendras pas ce soir. Pourquoi ? Je préfère ne pas le savoir. Tu en as le droit, vu mon comportement. »

Draco serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

« J'ai hésité à t'appeler. J'ai vu Seamus hier et il m'a convaincu de le faire. Je savais que tu ne répondrais pas, vu que tu travailles, mais j'ai quand même peur de ta réaction. Ecoutes-tu mon message ? Es-tu énervé ? Tu sais… Je m'en veux pour tout ça. Pour ce que je t'ai dit, pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai honte et je m'en veux. Je peux me sens pas bien. Ce n'est peut-être pas une excuse, ou peut-être que tu la trouves trop facile. Mais j'ai peur de l'avenir, j'ai peur que tu t'enterres avec moi et que tu passes à côté de quelque chose, alors qu'au fond de moi, je suis terrifié à l'idée que tu t'en ailles. Mais ton bonheur est plus important à mes yeux que le reste. »

Sa main passa sur son visage, pour en cacher tout le trouble. Il était face au mur, priant pour que personne ne vienne le déranger…

« Enfin bref… Je me sens perdu. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux… Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime, Draco, et que je suis désolé pour tout ce que je te fais subir, depuis que toi et moi nous sommes ensemble. Je vais te laisser… J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée, que ton travail ne te déplait pas trop, que tu vas passer une très bonne soirée. Ah, et regarde dans mon armoire : derrière mes tee-shirt, il y a ton cadeau d'anniversaire, ouvre-le ce soir. »

Harry marqua une courte hésitation.

« A bientôt. »

Sans doute voulait-il lui envoyer des baisers, mais il s'était rétracté. De toute façon, cette déclaration d'amour, sans doute la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais entendue, valait tous les baisers du monde.

Draco était ému, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas été. La voix de Harry et tous ses mots l'avaient complètement retournés. Il avait envie de pleurer de soulagement, toutes ses craintes envolées. Il eut envie de le rappeler, aussi, mais il ne voulait pas lui répondre par téléphone, sans compter qu'il craquerait, à coup sûr. Non, mieux valait passer à l'hôpital après le travail.

Bon Dieu, qu'il avait envie de le voir…

Draco retourna travailler. Il parvint à se contenir devant les autres jeunes, bien qu'il ne puisse décrocher un mot. Puis, le reste de l'après-midi, à moitié dans les nuages, il fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas passer son temps à regarder l'heure qu'il lui restait à compter les minutes. Quand il quitta enfin les locaux, il le ressentit comme une véritable libération. Alors que l'ascenseur descendait, Draco appela Isaline, lui demandant de ne pas l'attendre pour manger. Mais elle le prit de court : elle savait que Harry l'avait appelé et elle en concluait qu'il allait le voir. Le blond esquissa un sourire et lui répondit par l'affirmative.

Les locaux de l'établissement ne se trouvaient pas en plein Paris, ce qui lui permettait de prendre la voiture pour venir. Il fit le chemin du retour le plus rapidement possible, fouilla l'armoire de Harry pour attraper son cadeau, choppa au passage le sac contenant un Tupperware© avec deux pâtisseries à l'intérieur qu'Isaline lui tendait et fila jusqu'à l'hôpital en voiture. Il ne mit guère de temps à atteindre l'établissement, il commençait à bien connaître le chemin.

En habitué des lieux, Draco se dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs. Il avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine d'anticipation. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il dirait à Harry une fois devant lui. Il y avait pensé dans la voiture, et même au travail, mais il savait très bien que devant lui, il ne pourrait pas réciter ce à quoi il avait pensé. D'ailleurs, il suffit qu'il soit devant la porte de la chambre pour se sentir stressé, la tête vide et les mains un peu moites.

Draco déglutit, puis toqua à la porte, et entra. Dans son lit, Harry détourna les yeux de l'écran de télévision et se décala légèrement pour voir qui entrait. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise quand il vit le blond, qui pénétra dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Bonsoir, Harry.

- Bonsoir… »

Le blond s'avança en silence vers le lit, un léger sourire sur le visage. Harry rougit, ne sachant comme réagir. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir là, même s'il l'avait espéré tout l'après-midi. Il regarda le blond poser un sac en plastique sur la table de chevet.

« Tu as eu mon appel ?

- Je ne serais pas là, sinon.

- Draco, je suis vraiment… »

Mais le blond venait de se pencher vers lui, ses mains posées de chaque côté de son corps. Ses cheveux blonds qui avaient un peu poussé tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, et il souriait. Son sourire s'accentua en voyant Harry rougir encore plus.

« Chut…

- Draco… »

Et il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. La première fois depuis des jours, depuis une éternité. Harry se sentit fondre, alors que le blond s'asseyait sur un coin du lit, s'allongeant à demi sur lui, sa main venant se poser sur sa joue. Le tatoueur sentit sa langue sur ses lèvres, alors il les ouvrit.

C'était un peu comme s'il était en train de revivre, alors que Draco glissait sa langue dans sa bouche, l'embrassant avec une tendresse qu'il avait presque oubliée. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors que la bouche affamée de Draco dévorait la sienne, la douceur faisant place à un besoin pressant. Harry gémit quand il voulut tourner la tête, son cou lui faisant soudainement mal, et le baiser s'intensifia encore plus si c'était possible. Sa main vint toucher les cheveux de son amant, descendre vers sa nuque, et revenir les caresser.

C'était comme revivre.

C'était comme si tout revenait à sa place…

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

« Pardon, Draco. Pardon…

- Chut… C'est pas grave…

- Je suis désolé… »

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de tendresse, leurs langues se touchant timidement, sans heurts. Alors qu'il caressait sa joue, il sentit des larmes sur sa peau. Il prit son visage en coupe et effaça les traces humides avec ses pouces, sans cesser de l'embrasser, la main de son petit ami toujours dans ses cheveux. Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Harry grimaça et ferma les yeux un court instant, essayant de se reprendre. Draco lui caressait les joues. Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, il l'avait bien assez vu le faire…

« Harry, calme-toi… Je te pardonne, c'est fini… »

Le brun rouvrit des yeux verts et humides. De magnifiques émeraudes sublimées par les larmes qui les recouvraient…

« Je veux pas que tu partes… Reste avec moi… »

Sa main se serra sur son épaule, alors que le blond se blottissait contre lui, son nez tout contre sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, sentant le bras de Harry autour de ses épaules, l'écoutant lui demander de ne pas le quitter. Il sentait son angoisse couler dans ses veines, la peur de l'abandon. Cela lui faisait du bien d'entendre cela, de sentir ses larmes couler sur sa peau. Savoir qu'il était essentiel à sa survie…

« Chut, Harry… C'est fini… Calme-toi. On oublie, d'accord ? »

Un petit « oui » lui répondit. Draco embrassa sa joue, puis à nouveau sa bouche. Enfin, il le regarda et lui fit un sourire. Harry le lui rendit, quoiqu'un peu pauvre, un peu timide.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

- Toi aussi. J'ai beau me plaindre de toi, j'aime quand tu viens me voir. Les journées sont longues, ici.

- Tu ne lis pas ?

- J'ai du mal à tourner les pages. Cho m'a dit qu'elle allait m'offrir un livre numérique, elle doit me l'apporter demain. Elle va pirater des romans pour les mettre dessus, elle m'a dit…

- Elle t'a payé le livre, elle ne va pas en plus payer les téléchargements… »

Ils eurent un petit rire complice. Harry bougea un peu la tête et gémit.

« Vivement qu'ils me retirent cette minerve, je n'en peux plus…

- C'est pas pratique, pour t'embrasser.

- Ça c'est clair. Autant je commence à m'habituer à mes plâtres, mais à ça, j'y arrive pas.

- Tu ne vas pas le garder longtemps.

- Bien assez à mon goût. Quand quelqu'un rentre, je suis obligé de bouger tout mon corps, et ça fait mal !

- Estime-toi heureux d'être capable de bouger, Harry…

- Dray, je me plains de mon cou. Pas du reste de mon corps, de mon cou ! »

Il avait retrouvé cet espèce de gamin de vingt-et-un ans dont il était tombé amoureux des mois plus tôt. Avec ses petites mimiques, sa voix au léger accent anglais et ses yeux verts pétillants. C'était comme si un voile s'était levé sur son visage, le rendant plus vivant, presque moins pâle. Il était beau. En dépit de son œil au beurre noir, son bandage sur la tête, sa minerve et ses plâtres, il demeurait beau à ses yeux. C'était toujours le même. Blessé, cassé en morceau, mais c'était toujours la même personne. Le Harry qu'il aimait.

« Y'a quoi dans ton sac ?

- Ta tante m'a préparé mon gâteau d'anniversaire.

- J'espère que j'arriverai à le manger…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. »

Draco planta un dernier baiser sur sa bouche puis se leva du lit pour sortir le Tupperware© de son sac. Au passage, il sortit son cadeau, enveloppé dans du papier noir aux liserés dorés. Harry braqua ses yeux dessus.

« Pourquoi tu as emmené ton cadeau ici ?

- Peut-être pour l'ouvrir devant toi.

- T'étais pas obligé…

- Ne me dis pas que ça te gêne ? »

Mais la rougeur de ses joues le conforta dans sa pensée. Draco eut un léger rire. Isaline avait mis dans la boite une tarte aux fraises qui ne pouvaient convenir que pour deux personnes et qu'elle avait très certainement fait elle-même. Il y avait également dans le sac deux assiettes en plastique, un couteau et deux cuillères, ainsi qu'une bougie et un briquet. Elle avait décidément pensé à tout. Harry insista pour mettre la bougie lui-même sur le gâteau, que Draco mit dans une des assiettes, et de l'allumer. Il lui chanta d'une voix un peu abîmée le fameux « Happy Birthday » et le regarda souffler la symbolique bougie plantée en plein milieu d'un morceau de fraise.

Le brun regarda son petit ami couper la tarte, des papillons plein le ventre. Le savoir là, tout près de lui, le jour de son anniversaire le remplissait de joie. Il avait tant rêvé ce jour, le premier anniversaire qu'ils fêteraient ensemble… Ce jour était gâché par ses plâtres et son immobilisation, mais Draco était là, amoureux comme au premier jour, semblant se satisfaire de ce petit moment à deux, plutôt qu'une grande fête ou d'un dîner entre amis.

« Tiens, voilà pour toi.

- Merci. Vous aviez prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

- Non. Je ne voulais pas fêter mon anniversaire. »

Draco venait de se servir une part. Harry n'approfondit pas le sujet, comprenant tout de suite pourquoi Draco avait refusé de fêter son anniversaire. Il se sentit cruellement coupable, puis il se dit, à juste titre, que le blond passait sa soirée avec lui, donc il avait un peu de cet anniversaire dont il avait rêvé. Même s'il méritait bien mieux que ça… Un anniversaire avec ses amis, dans une salle de restaurant ou dans un grand salon, plutôt que cette petite chambre d'hôpital, avec son petit ami emprisonné dans ses plâtres et ses idées noires…

« Mais Blaise a organisé une soirée dans un restaurant. Je suppose qu'il a invité du monde. Il m'a demandé de venir au téléphone. Je l'inquiète, et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dire non à cette soirée…

- Et tu n'as pas à t'en priver, Draco. Il est hors de question que tu te prives de ta fête d'anniversaire. Déjà que celle que tu passes ce soir laisse à désirer…

- Tu trouves que cette soirée laisse à désirer ?

- C'est pas comme si j'avais voulu que tu passes le soir de tes vingt-trois dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

- Mais tu souhaitais le passer avec moi, non ? Harry, tu penses franchement que si ce n'est pas ce que j'avais voulu, je serais là ? Ça fait trois jours que je ne t'ai pas vu, tu m'as manqué, et je n'ai pas envie de passer cette soirée ailleurs que dans cette chambre avec toi. Alors s'il te plait, ne gâche pas la soirée avec ce genre de pensées. »

Ces paroles lui clouèrent le bec. Harry rougit et plongea le nez dans sa tartelette. Draco émit un léger soupir : s'il s'était retenu, la soirée se serait mal terminée à cause des insinuations de Harry. Il paraissait donner du sien mais il n'allait pas mieux et ses pensées demeuraient toujours aussi sombres.

« Excuse-moi.

- C'est moi. J'ai du mal à…

- On va travailler là-dessus. Tu vas bien finir par reprendre confiance en toi.

- Si tu le dis… C'est moi que tu consoles alors que c'est ton anniversaire ?

- Tu veux que je te dise à quoi je pensais, pour mon anniversaire ? Je voulais passer ma soirée avec toi, que ce soit dans un restaurant ou tout simplement chez toi. Je ne voulais pas faire de fête avec les autres, juste passer du temps avec toi. Et c'est ce que je fais, là, tout de suite. »

La rougeur de ses joues s'accentua, et ce n'était pas la gêne suite à une parole de travers qui colorait sa peau. Malgré lui, il eut un petit sourire, qui réchauffa le cœur du blond. Ce qu'il avait dit était incroyablement niais, mais il n'allait pas passer par trente chemins pour lui faire comprendre que, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de passer cette soirée avec lui.

Ils discutèrent un peu, à propos des gens qui l'avaient appelé. Harry rit quand le blond lui dit qu'il n'avait même pas reconnu la voix de certaines personnes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disent leur nom. Sa mère lui avait téléphoné ce midi, mais pas son père. Harry comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit le regard de son petit ami s'assombrir, quand il fit mention de son père.

« Tu t'es disputé avec lui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Qu'il ne m'ait pas appelé ? Il a tendance à le faire le soir, à moins qu'il ait oublié, ça arrive.

- Tu t'es disputé avec lui ? »

Quelque chose l'avait trahi, mais Draco ignorait quoi. Le fait est en tout cas que Harry avait cessé de manger et qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux, sérieusement. Devait-il lui en parler ? Maintenant ? Et risquer de subir ses foudres, si jamais il refusait de comprendre et s'emportait ? Draco n'était pas prêt à prendre ce risque, pas ce soir, mais son regard, il le connaissait, et il n'admettait aucun refus. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il voulait savoir quoi.

« Plus ou moins.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Si je t'en parle, tu vas t'énerver à coup sûr et je n'ai pas envie de subir ça ce soir.

- Et si je te promets de ne pas m'énerver ?

- Harry, vraiment, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Dans ce cas, je boude.

- Ah non !

- Alors dis-moi !

- Tu sais que tu me prends la tête, toi ?

- Théo dirait « tu me casses les couilles », mais oui, je le sais. »

Petit sourire angélique, yeux verts canaille, moue attendrissante. Comment résister à ça ? Même s'il savait très bien à quoi il devait s'attendre… Draco se lança, sans réfléchir davantage.

« Je suis parti de chez moi. »

Le sourire de Harry tomba.

« Quelques jours avant que tu te réveilles.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je n'étais jamais allé voir Isaline jusque là. Je n'en avais pas la force et je n'estimais pas en avoir le droit. Elle était au plus bas. Un peu comme moi… Et quand… quand j'ai vu son état… j'ai décidé de passer quelques temps chez elle, pour l'aider. Et pour m'aider aussi. »

Pas de trace de colère dans ses yeux verts. Son visage était d'un sérieux neutre, comme si aucune émotion n'agitait son cœur, alors qu'en réalité, il ne savait pas s'il devait bouillonner de colère ou bien laisser la souffrance de cet énième déchirement envahir son cœur. Ces deux sentiments étaient assez puissants pour s'annuler.

« Mais quand mes parents ont vu que je préparais une valise, ils ont voulu me retenir. On va dire que je n'ai pas apprécié la réaction de mon père. Pour résumer, il m'a traité comme un gamin, sans prendre en considération que j'avais mal et que je cherchais à soulager mes souffrances. Je pensais, et à juste titre, que passer du temps avec Isaline et dans ta maison me ferait du bien. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai été vexé ou blessé… Blessé, peut-être. Enfin bref, je suis parti.

- Et ils sont venus te chercher ? Lui demanda le brun d'une voix douce.

- Non. Ma mère m'a harcelé au téléphone et elle harcèle Blaise. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de mon père.

- Tu as essayé de l'appeler ?

- Non, avoua Draco en soupirant. Je suis parti quasiment sans rien, tu sais. Juste mes affaires de cours et quelques fringues. Seulement ce que je m'étais acheté. J'ai laissé la carte bancaire que mon père renfloue tous les mois sur le bureau.

- Draco…

- J'ai répondu à sa provocation. Il m'a traité d'ingrat, parce que je partais avec des affaires qu'il m'avait payées. Si je voulais partir, c'était sans rien. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'est pas à moi de l'appeler, car c'est moi qui suis parti. J'ai dû le blesser, ou bien le mettre en colère. J'ai pas été capable d'accepter le fait qu'il me traite comme un gamin, comme si ce que je ressentais n'était pas grand-chose, et que mon départ n'était qu'un caprice de plus. Et je ne regrette pas vraiment d'être parti : ils ne me manquent pas vraiment. C'est pas comme si on était très proche, quand je vivais encore chez eux… Et ma mère n'a pas fait le déplacement. »

Un sourire amer se dessina sur le visage. C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait ce fait. Sa mère n'était jamais venue le voir, alors qu'elle en avait eu la possibilité. Si elle était tombée sur Isaline, cette dernière n'aurait pas eu la bêtise de le lui cacher, elle qui l'encourageait tant à reprendre contact avec eux. Au fond de lui, même s'il refusait d'y penser et d'y accorder une quelconque importance, le fait que sa mère ne se soit jamais déplacée pour venir le voir le blessait profondément. Il n'avait pas fui pour qu'on lui coure après. Mais il aurait au moins voulu que sa mère, à défaut de l'avoir au téléphone, cherche à entendre sa voix par un autre moyen.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand la main de Harry prit la sienne. Le brun lui fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Draco se pencha et embrassa sa main. Cette main d'homme trop froide qu'il avait serrée trop longtemps, et qui à présent était chaude dans la sienne.

« Tu dors dans ma chambre ?

- Non, dans la chambre d'amis.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Harry en haussa les sourcils.

- J'estimais ne pas avoir le droit de dormir dans ta chambre. D'abord parce que tu n'étais pas réveillé, puis… comme ça. Je ne pensais pas en avoir le droit.

- Que tu peux être bête, parfois… Soupira le brun. Ta chambre est la mienne, Draco, tu peux y dormir. Ce sera plus confortable que la chambre d'amis.

- C'est plus ta chambre que la mienne, Harry.

- On y a fait assez de choses pour ce soit la tienne.

- Ne me tente pas, je vais être frustré après. »

Le brun éclata de rire. Il était beau à rire, enfin. Cela lui avait tellement manqué, ses grands éclats de rires…

« Tu risques d'attendre longtemps.

- Je serai patient. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas attendu près de… trois mois pour enfin te faire l'amour.

- Et je l'ai payé cher, ce soir-là.

- Tout de suite les grands mots… »

Draco fit taire son rire naissant en l'embrassant. Quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques taquineries, le blond se décida enfin à ouvrir son cadeau. Il regarda la petite boite, n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Il savait Harry généreux : la montre qu'il lui avait offert au dernier Noël était très chère, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ce qui se trouvait dans cette boite devait couter la peau des fesses.

« Arrête de regarder le paquet et ouvre. Je sais que c'est petit mais…

- Ce qui petit n'est pas forcément moins cher. Tu as encore fait une folie ?

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Isaline m'a dit de t'acheter une Senseo© et tu la laisserais à la maison pour les fois où tu viens chez nous.

- Et tu lui as fait comprendre que c'était un cadeau pour moi que tu voulais, et pas pour elle ?

- Quelque chose comme ça. »

Draco entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait contenir. C'était trop petit pour que ce soit une gourmette, un collier, ou un autre bijou de la sorte. Un pendentif ? Il ne portait que rarement des chaînes. Une bague ? Quelle idée, et en plus Harry ne connaissait pas son tour de doigt.

Il trouva sous le papier cadeau une boite à bijou, et quand l'ouvrit, ses yeux se posèrent avec stupéfaction sur une superbe chevalière en argent où ses initiales étaient apposées, en or. Complètement retourné par un tel cadeau, il sentit une sorte d'émotion lui étreindre le cœur, alors que la chevalière, finement gravée, brillait doucement dans son écrin.

« Tu t'en es rappelé…

- J'ai de la mémoire, parfois. Essaye-la !

- Mon tour de…

- Tu ne te rappelles pas du jour où j'ai fouillé ton tiroir et que j'ai trouvé la boite avec tes bagues ? »

Oh si, il s'en souvenait. Harry cherchait quelque chose et il était tombé sur une boite où Draco avait rangé tous les bijoux qu'il ne mettait plus. Entre autres, il avait enfilé une bague en argent qu'il s'était achetée un jour : à présent, elle ne lui allait plus qu'au petit doigt.

« J'ai piqué une de tes bagues, pour la taille. »

Il s'en était souvenu. Il s'était rappelé de leur conversation où ils avaient évoqué la chevalière de son père. Draco lui avait raconté que, quand il avait seize ans, son père lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait pour ses dix-sept ans, qu'il fêterait un mois plus tard. Pour plaisanter, Draco lui avait demandé sa chevalière. Lucius avait alors souri et lui avait dit qu'il la lui donnerait s'il avait son bac avec mention très bien. Et quand ce fut le cas, Draco attendit sans y croire que son père la lui offre, mais il semblerait qu'il avait oublié.

Et à présent, une chevalière, certes complètement différente et de moins bonne qualité, reposait dans son écrin. Avec ses initiales, à lui.

Harry était assez surpris par son silence. Il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter : l'avait-il touché ou n'aimait-il pas son cadeau ? Cette bague ne valait rien à côté de la chevalière de son père, que ce soit son prix ou sa valeur sentimentale. Mais Harry avait pensé lui faire plaisir, et il commençait à douter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Draco retenait ses larmes, ses yeux brillant étrangement, et qu'il se lève pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry poussa un soupir alors que la main du blond venait se poser contre sa joue, ses lèvres dévorant sa bouche. Le brun sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il faillit les laisser couler quand le blond se recula, ses yeux brillants comme jamais. Il était ému et son visage valait tous les bijoux du monde.

« Merci…

- Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir. Ça ne vaut pas celle de ton père mais…

- Elle vaut autant que celle de mon père, qu'importe le prix que tu l'as payée. »

Car ce qui avait rendu la chevalière de son père si importante aux yeux du blond, c'était qu'elle lui avait appartenue. Et il en était de même pour celle qui se trouvait dans cet écrin, au creux de sa main.

« Puisque c'est toi qui me l'a offerte.

- Mets-la. »

Il avait la gorge serrée, cela s'entendait à sa voix un peu étranglée. Draco prit alors la chevalière et la regarda sous toutes les coutures. Il la trouvait belle, avec sa forme carrée, lignes tracées dans l'argent, et ses initiales en or plaquées sur le métal, offrant un léger contraste. Il l'enfila à son doigt et elle lui alla parfaitement.

« La taille est parfaite.

- Une chance que j'ai fouillé dans ton tiroir, ce jour-là. Elle te va bien. »

Harry prit sa main et la regarda, la trouvant un tantinet plus virile. Draco avait les mains assez fines, pour un homme, du moins elles l'étaient plus que les siennes, et ses doigts étaient un peu plus longs, aussi. Des mains d'aristocrates, pouvait-on dire. Et la chevalière glissée à son doigt lui donnait un style encore plus aristocratique, si c'était possible.

« J'aime l'argent. Ou l'or blanc.

- Cela va mieux avec la couleur de ta peau. De toute façon, je n'avais pas les moyens de t'offrir une chevalière en or… Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Tu y as vraiment pensé ?

- Oui, et je me suis même renseigné ! Mais c'est trop hors de prix pour moi.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu es allé voir dans Paris ?

- Mais j'allais pas commander sur Internet, j'avais peur du résultat !

- Harry ! Mais combien elle t'a couté ?

- Ça se dit pas, le prix des cadeaux.

- C'est quoi cet argument ? Combien tu l'as payée ?

- Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Cela ne faisait pas encore un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et Harry se permettait déjà de lui offrir des cadeaux hors de prix… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui offrir encore à leur anniversaire, et aux suivants ?

« Harry, je ne veux pas que tu dépenses ton argent comme ça…

- Mais ça me faisait plaisir, et tu avais l'air content, y'a pas deux minutes…

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes m'offrir pour nos un an ?

- Je voulais qu'on parte en week-end.

- Promets-moi que tu en resteras-là.

- Promis !

- C'est bizarre, je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. »

Harry lui fit un sourire angélique, comme il savait si bien le faire quand il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Il était incorrigible… Et Draco ne parvenait pas à s'énerver contre lui, car il adorait son cadeau, mais il lui en voulait quand même pour dépenser autant. La seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas _vraiment_ l'engueuler, c'était de savoir que, lui aussi, il avait dépensé beaucoup pour son anniversaire…

« Le principal, c'est que ça te fasse plaisir. Hein Dray ?

- Ne me fais pas ces yeux là. Et oui, ça me fait plaisir, idiot. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, des papillons tout plein le vente. C'était un peu comme si son monde, mis sans dessus dessous, se remettait à l'endroit. Chaque chose revenait à sa place. Elles étaient instables, risquant de se casser la figure à chaque instant, mais elles semblaient avoir retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre. Leur relation avait retrouvé un équilibre. Et cette sensation que tout recommençait à prendre forme les apaisa, comme jamais.

**OoO**

Quand il sortit de l'hôpital, le cœur léger, Draco ralluma son téléphone. Il l'avait éteint pour être tranquille et il constata qu'on l'avait encore appelé. Il y avait un message de sa mère, qui lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire tout en lui demandant, par sous-entendu, de rentrer à la maison.

Et il y avait aussi un message de son père…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Yo les d'jeuns !

**Lys :** THE RETOUR !

Et nan, vous rêvez pas ! Je suis de retour ! :D

**Lys :** Toutes nos excuses pour ces longs mois d'attente… Pas vraiment d'explications à donner, mis à part un manque de motivation et d'inspiration.

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira :-)

**Lys :** Nous vous rappelons que le fanzine **Sectumsempra, mon amour ?** a tenu un stand à la Paris Manga 2012, à Porte de Versailles, et qu'il sera également présent à la Japan Expo de cet été !

N'hésitez pas à venir nous rendre une petite visite ! :D Le fanzine que nous avons produit avec nos petites mains recèlent quelques info' qui éclaireront la fin de ce chapitre… 8D

* * *

**Sectumsempra, mon amour ?**

Comme vous le savez peut-être , je suis en train de fonder un fanzine yaoi HPDM avec quelques copines.

Un fanzine est un magazine produit par les fans, comportant par exemple des illustrations ou autres. Notre fanzine sera composé d'OS illustrés ainsi que de quelques rubriques (par exemple des rubriques à propos des acteurs que nous avons rencontrés) et nous le complèterons de goodies, comme des cartes, posters, marques-pages, et autres !

Je vous invite donc à venir nous rejoindre sur notre page facebook ou sur notre forum, pour nous aider à créer notre fanzine ! (cf ma page de profil) Toute aide est la bienvenue, quelle qu'elle soit ! Un site est en cours de création, je vous tiendrai au courant ). Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

Je vous informe également que, pour les intéressés, je vends des tomes de ma fic _Existence_ dont le bénéfice reviendra à l'association (et n'ira donc pas dans mes petites poches).

Bon…

Ceci étant dit…

Je fais maintenant ma petite annonce perso ! Dans notre fanzine, je vais écrire un **OS INEDIT** portant sur le couple **Théo/Seamus**. En effet, dans cette fic, vous savez que ces deux-là vont finir ensemble, mais leur mise en couple ne sera qu'évoquée (et oui XD). Je vais donc écrire un OS qui traitera de leur mise en couple et qui ne sera publiée que dans notre fanzine :).

Je vous rappelle que le fanzine _Sectumsempra, mon amour ? _a pour projet de **faire imprimer Papillon**, en 5 tomes d'environ 200 pages.

Chaque tome couterait entre 7 et 8 euros, tous les bénéfices revenant exclusivement au fanzine bien évidemment.

Pour le moment, nous en sommes à une quarantaine de commandes.

Pour toute information complétementaire, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp :)

* * *

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 36

« Bonsoir, Draco. »

Sa voix était calme, assurée.

« Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire. Ta mère t'a appelé dans la journée, pour que nous le fêtions tous les trois, mais tu as refusé. Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais je sais qu'elle s'est disputée avec toi. Elle avait tout préparé, pourtant : la salle à manger était décorée, elle avait acheté ton dessert préféré et ton cadeau se trouvait sur la table basse du salon, où nous aurions dû prendre l'apéritif. Loin de moi l'envie de te donner des remords, car même s'il y a beaucoup de choses en toi que j'ignore, je sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce que toi tu voulais. Tu aurais voulu une soirée tranquille avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais voulu un dîner en tête-à-tête, et non pas une soirée avec tes parents, qui ne sont auprès de toi, on dirait, qu'aux grandes occasions. »

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, et ses doigts se crisper sur le téléphone portable.

« Ta mère a eu Blaise au téléphone cet après-midi, et il lui a confirmé que tu ne voulais pas fêter ton anniversaire. Je t'avoue que j'ai été étonné, mais je pense que cela doit être à cause de Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas, en fait. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, en réalité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as quitté la maison, comment tu vis actuellement, ni même ce que tu ressens. J'ai la sensation que je t'ai jeté dehors, alors que c'est toi qui es parti. Et je m'en veux. Je me sens coupable. »

Il serrait les dents, les yeux clos. Sa main tremblait un peu.

« Je dois te paraître pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? T'appeler ce soir, le jour de ton anniversaire, et parler à ta messagerie, alors que je devrais être devant toi pour te dire toutes ces choses. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas quoi te dire, quand je suis devant toi. J'ai l'impression qu'un fossé nous sépare, tout en ayant la sensation que je sais tout de toi, alors que le fait est que tu es presque un inconnu, pour moi. Je sais que tu aimes Harry, mais peut-être pas au point de continuer à te battre pour vous deux, alors qu'il déprime et qu'il a deux membres brisés. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des envies d'indépendance, comme Blaise l'a dit à ta mère. Je ne sais rien, de tout ça. Comme tu ne dois rien savoir de ce que je ressens, tous les jours, et particulièrement ce soir. J'ai la sensation que ce fossé entre nous est plus grand que jamais. »

Il pleurait, maintenant. Il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes.

« Tu as vingt-trois ans, aujourd'hui. Et c'est sans doute la première fois que j'ai autant envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Te savoir loin de nous a changé ma vision des choses. C'est un peu comme si tu t'éloignais, de plus en plus, et que tu allais finir par disparaître. Tu es mon fils unique, et je ne veux pas te perdre, car alors je n'aurai plus rien. Tu as beau être homosexuel, donc destiné à ne jamais avoir d'enfants, tu restes mon fils et le bien qui compte le plus pour moi, pour nous. Donc je te demande, ce soir, à travers ce téléphone, de me pardonner pour ne pas t'avoir compris ce jour-là. Je dois te sembler pathétique, mais je sais que si je venais à ta rencontre, je n'aurai pas le courage de te dire tout ça. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les beaux discours, ni même dans les discours tout court. »

Son père était en train de l'achever, à travers ce téléphone.

« Serais-tu d'accord pour dîner avec moi, samedi soir ? Rappelle-moi quand tu en auras le temps. Encore joyeux anniversaire, Draco. Passe une bonne soirée. »

Et ces derniers mots eurent raison de lui…

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna une fois. Deux fois. Trois…

« Allô ? »

Voix mécontente. Ça commençait bien…

« Harry, c'est moi.

- Dray ? »

Toute de suite, sa voix devint plus joyeuse.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Une infirmière qui est venu me prendre la tête. Elle devait changer mon bandage et elle m'a dit qu'il allait falloir me raser les cheveux !

- … et ?

- Comment ça, « et » ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

Pendant un instant, Draco essaya d'imaginer Harry avec des cheveux courts. Il se dit qu'il allait regretter sa chevelure indomptable, qui lui donnait un air presque sauvage.

« Harry, si tu ne les coupes pas, tu vas rester avec un gros trou en plein milieu de ta tête et ce sera pire encore.

- J'adore comment tu me soutiens !

- As-tu vraiment envie de ne ressembler à rien ? Enfin, plus que d'habitude ?

- Draco !

- Tes cheveux vont me manquer, aussi, mais je préfère que tu les ais court plutôt qu'avec un trou en plein milieu. Les cheveux, ça repousse.

- Je suis moche avec les cheveux courts…

- Parce que tu crois que tu es sexy, avec tes plâtres ? Harry, je sais que tu aimes avoir les cheveux longs, mais ça va vite repousser.

- Tu t'en fous, que j'aie les cheveux courts ?

- Harry, que je sache, le fait que tu ais la jambe défoncée et le bras cassé ne m'a pas empêché de venir te voir quasiment tous les jours à l'hôpital et à te faire des déclarations enflammées. Tu crois qu'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux y changera quelque chose ? »

Harry se tut. Draco ne sut s'il l'avait vexé ou autre, et il regretta ses propos, mais la voix timide de Harry soulagea son cœur qui s'était soudain serré.

« Je pensais que c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase…

- Pour toi, oui. Mais s'il fallait te raser entièrement et récupérer ta jambe…

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? »

Sa voix était montée dans les aigues et Draco éclata de rire, ce qui attira le regard suspicieux de ses jeunes collègues de travail, assis loin de lui, du moins assez loin pour ne pas entendre distinctement sa voix.

« T'es taré ! Je suis pas une nana moi ! Mais j'y pense, Seamus s'épilait…

- J'ai jamais adhéré.

- Ah bon ?

- Non. Un homme, ça a des poils. Et ne rigole pas comme une baleine, Harry !

- Donc j'abandonne l'idée de m'épiler, c'est ça ?

- Pose ne serait-ce qu'une seule bande sur la moindre partie de ton corps, et tu vas le sentir passer. »

Et Harry rigolait encore au téléphone. Draco était sorti avec suffisamment d'hommes pour reconnaître que Harry était loin d'avoir une pilosité débordante, il en avait même été plutôt étonné la première fois qu'il l'avait vu en serviette. Il était brun pourtant… et l'imaginer sans aucun poil sur lui, que ce soit son torse, ses jambes ou entre ses cuisses le remplissait d'effroi… Non, jamais Harry ne s'épilerait, il avait eu du mal à accepter les jambes impeccables de Seamus, il n'était pas prêt à assumer un petit ami adepte de l'épilateur une nouvelle fois… Cela dit, ce n'était pas désagréable de l'entendre rire…

« C'est bon, t'as fini ?

- T'es adorable, Draco…

- Parce que je t'interdis de t'épiler ?

- C'est toi qui as lancé le sujet, chéri…

- C'est toi qui t'es plaint de tes cheveux.

- Tu dînes avec les autres, ce soir ?

- Quel beau changement de sujet, Potter…

- Malfoy, cesse donc de faire du mauvais esprit.

- Oui, Blaise vient me chercher ce soir. »

Draco s'en voulait de passer cette soirée sans Harry, mais comme le brun le lui avait déjà dit, il n'avait pas à se priver de vivre à cause de lui, surtout que c'était son anniversaire. D'ailleurs, son petit ami l'encouragea à s'amuser sur un ton jovial et sincère. Sans doute son cœur serait plus allégé s'il savait que Draco profitait quand même un peu de son anniversaire…

« Dis… je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mon père m'a appelé, hier. »

Il y eut un court silence au bout du fil. Le cœur de Draco battait à la chamade. Il n'en avait parlé à personne et il avait attendu toute la journée pour appeler Harry, refusant de se cacher dans un coin de la banque pour passer un coup de fil.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Le blond lui résuma l'appel, et quand le tatoueur lui demanda comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de ça, Draco lui avoua à mi-mot qu'il était bouleversé. Il avait l'étrange sensation que c'était la première fois que son père s'ouvrait autant à lui, et le fait qu'il l'ait fait au téléphone ne gâchait en rien le message qu'il avait voulu lui transmettre. Draco ne savait quoi en penser et se sentait angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui. De l'autre côté du fil, Harry l'écoutait patiemment, comme il le faisait toujours quand le blond avait quelque chose sur le cœur.

« Tu ne l'as pas rappelé, je suppose.

- Tu supposes bien…

- Draco, tu as envie de le voir, non ? Rappelle-le et accepte le rendez-vous. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : tu as quitté la maison, tu vas te sentir comme un con devant lui, mais si ton père t'a appelé et dit tout ça, c'est que tu lui manques et qu'il a besoin de toi. Je ne pense pas que ton père soit comme ta mère : il ne se fait pas d'illusions et il sait très bien que tu ne rentreras jamais chez vous. Mais ce qu'il doit savoir, c'est qu'il t'aime, et que te perdre ferait un gros trou dans sa vie.

- On a peu de contacts, Harry, comme c'est le cas dans beaucoup de familles…

- Mais c'est ton père, Dray ! Il a toujours tout fait pour que tu ne manques de rien, il a même accepté ton homosexualité. Il a fait plus que tu n'aurais pu espérer… Il m'accepte, aussi, il accepte beaucoup de choses, Draco. Tu l'as déçu et blessé, tu t'es comporté comme un gamin. Vous avez des tords tous les deux, il n'y a pas qu'un seul coupable, et vous le savez tous les deux. Ton père a fait le premier pas pour te récupérer, à toi de faire le second. Tu es son fils, son seul enfant, et je pense qu'il éprouve pour toi assez d'amour pour te pardonner ce que tu as fait. »

Draco l'écouta parler en silence. Ses mots lui réchauffaient le cœur, le soulageait d'un poids. Il était toujours aussi angoissé à l'idée d'appeler son père et de fixer ce rendez-vous, mais il avait la sensation que cela ne pourrait que bien se passer. Pourtant, Harry connaissait peu Lucius et n'avait jamais voulu le connaître, vu ce qu'il avait fait à Isaline, mais il avait suffisamment mangé en sa présence pour être capable de se faire une idée du personnage. Du moins assez pour affirmer que l'homme tenait à son fils unique.

« Je vais l'appeler après le travail.

- Tu as raison. Tu finis à 16h, c'est ça ?

- Tu veux que je passe te voir ? »

Son silence était significatif. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je passerai juste après le travail.

- T'es gentil. Je m'ennuie…

- Cho ne devait pas t'apporter un livre électronique ?

- Si, je l'ai, mais je m'ennuie quand même. Ce sera mieux quand je serai à la maison… Je me sens un peu abandonné.

- On ne peut pas…

- J'aime pas vraiment quand on vient me voir, je me sens misérable. Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est d'être dans un hôpital.

- On ne peut pas t'en sortir maintenant, Harry…

- Je sais. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer à la maison. T'as dormi dans mon lit, hier soir ?

- Oui. Le matelas est plus confortable. »

Et surtout, il y a ton odeur…

« Tu m'étonnes ! C'est un miracle que tu ais tenu si longtemps sans aller dans ma chambre.

- Harry, je vais te laisser, c'est la fin de la pause. Le temps d'arriver, il sera à peu près 17h.

- Je t'attends.

- A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime, mon ange…

- Moi aussi, Dray… »

Et il raccrocha.

**OoO**

Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans un restaurant plutôt sympathique et assez grand pour que leur chahut passe plus ou moins inaperçu. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient décidé de faire l'ambiance du restaurant à eux tous seuls, mais les jumeaux étaient particulièrement bruyants et tous voulaient faire oublier l'absence de Harry, ce qui s'avéra plutôt difficile.

Draco n'était pas vraiment d'humeur triste. Il souriait et parvenait même à rire aux plaisanteries des jumeaux, mais il y avait une certaine réserve en lui, qui n'avait absolument rien de forcée et qui paraissait somme toute assez naturelle. Assis près de lui, Blaise s'était demandé si cela n'était pas dû, en parti, au fait qu'il était allé voir Harry avant le dîner, puis il s'était dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons que cette visite l'assombrisse plus que s'il n'était pas allé le voir du tout. Aucune de ces deux solutions n'auraient pu le mettre de meilleure humeur.

Cela dit, son ami semblait aller un peu mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Blaise s'attendait à le voir très renfermé sur lui, car même s'il s'était réconcilié avec Harry la veille, il y avait des souffrances en lui qui mettraient du temps à disparaître, d'autant plus que le tatoueur n'était pas là ce soir pour fêter cet anniversaire avec eux. Mais Draco semblait prendre sur lui et son regard s'était comme éclairci. Il ne parlait pas des masses et riait peu, mais il parvenait à sourire et à écouter les gens autour de lui sans s'enfermer dans sa bulle, refusant de fêter sa vingt-troisième année.

Tout le monde s'était réuni pour son anniversaire, que ce soit Ron, Cho ou encore Luna. Tous étaient réunis autour de la table, parlant joyeusement tout en dînant, essayant de combler, sans y parvenir, le silence tenace de Harry. Harry, qui aurait tenu la main de Draco tout du long, qui l'aurait embrassé sur la joue à un moment de la soirée, et qui aurait mangé avec eux une part de gâteau tout en « aidant » son petit ami à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Mais ce soir, le blond était seul, coincé entre Blaise et Théo.

Une place de choix, pour l'étudiant, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Il n'aurait pas supporté toute la soirée la compassion de Hermione et Millicent, la douce folie de Luna qui cachait ses souffrances sous son léger sourire ou encore Ron, son bras en écharpe et le moral plus ou moins bas. Devant lui, Seamus s'était imposé, tout sourire. Le blond n'aurait jamais cru le penser un jour, mais l'avoir là, devant lui, lui faisait du bien. Même s'il voyait que son regard déviait souvent vers son voisin de table, comme s'il espérait que Théo lui adresse la parole, ce qu'il fit peu pendant tout le reste de la soirée… Aux côtés de Seamus, il y avait Cho, délurée au possible, et Fred, à moins que ce soit Georges. L'excitation de ces trois énergumènes contre l'étrange calme de Seamus, qui attira son attention à chaque fois que Draco commençait à s'agacer de leur comportement trop joyeux, trop vivant pour lui.

Oui, en somme, il passa une bonne soirée, même s'il céda et finit par envoyer quelques textos à Harry qui lui répondit aussitôt, comme s'il n'attendait que cela. Ni Blaise, ni Théo, ni Seamus qui virent très bien son manège ne lui en tinrent rigueur, pas plus que les autres. Personne ne fit d'ailleurs de remarque. On parla un peu de Harry, mais pas trop, car dans le fond il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il était d'une humeur exécrable ces derniers jours et tous savaient que c'était dû à une dispute avec le blond, qui s'était résolue la veille. Mais inutile d'en parler ce soir, alors que le blond avait un peu retrouvé le sourire.

L'ambiance se détendit petit à petit, au fil de la soirée. Draco ne regretta pas de l'avoir passée avec eux. Avec ses amis. Cela ne faisait même pas un an qu'il les connaissait, pour la plupart, et pourtant il avait la sensation que cela faisait des lustres qu'ils se connaissaient. Et cela lui fit du bien de se sentir entouré et soutenu, leur réserve à propos de Harry étant la bienvenue. Oui, il passa une très bonne soirée, et quand ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté, rentrant chez eux, il eut ce même petit pincement au cœur qu'eux. Celui qu'on ressent en quittant ses amis, après une agréable soirée.

Ce fut Blaise qui le ramena chez lui. Draco aurait pu emprunter la voiture d'Isaline, cette dernière passait la soirée chez Rémi, mais le Noir avait prévu de faire boire un peu son meilleur ami donc il était hors de question qu'il conduise. Il y était d'ailleurs parvenu, même si cela s'était résumé à un verre de vin, rien de bien méchant en somme.

Dans la voiture, un silence agréable, ponctué de quelques paroles, s'était installé entre eux. Blaise était satisfait de voir son meilleur ami aussi bien, en dépit tout ce qui s'était passé peu de temps auparavant. Ils en vinrent à évoquer Harry et Blaise voulut changer de sujet, mais Draco ne le laissa pas faire. Il avait besoin de parler un peu, apparemment.

« Il va mieux, j'ai l'impression. Je suis allé le voir après le travail. Bon, son humeur n'a pas changé radicalement, mais il fait des efforts.

- On essaie d'aller le voir régulièrement, mais c'est pas facile, avec le travail, et puis… à un moment, il était vraiment d'une sale humeur, apparemment.

- On s'était engueulé. J'ai crevé l'abcès, on va dire.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

- C'est pas facile à gérer. Harry se prend beaucoup la tête, il se fait du mal tout seul, et quand on essaie de lui faire comprendre que ça va s'arranger et que son état ne change rien pour nous, il continue à se faire du mal en nous attaquant. C'est banal comme réaction, j'aurais sûrement la même à sa place, mais c'est rageant de le voir souffrir à ce point alors que mes sentiments n'ont pas changé depuis l'accident.

- Tu l'aimes encore plus, si je ne me trompe… »

Draco eut un léger sourire et échangea un regard complice avec son ami.

« Il a la sensation de ne pas me mériter. Enfin, il y a plein de choses… Le moindre souci prend des propositions énormes. Tiens, par exemple : il vient d'apprendre qu'il doit se raser la tête, à cause de sa blessure, sinon ça fera un gros trou sur le côté de sa tête. Il était surexcité au téléphone, et cet après-midi, il m'en a encore parlé.

- Se raser la tête, c'est pas grand-chose comparé à ce que son corps a subi. Je comprends ce que tu ressens Draco, tu as plus de recul donc toi tu vois ce qui cloche, sans t'attacher aux détails. Mais Harry sait que son physique va en souffrir, de cette histoire, et en plus on veut lui couper les cheveux. Il ne ressemble plus à rien, ses angoisses sont bien compréhensibles…

- Je ne dis pas que je ne les comprends pas, Blaise, je dis que j'ai du mal à le gérer. Si je vais dans son sens, il n'en finira plus de se plaindre et il s'enfoncera dans un cercle vicieux et il va tomber dans une vraie dépression. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lui faire comprendre que ça va s'arranger. Je suis le seul à y croire. Si je ne l'aimais pas autant, ça ne tiendrait plus, entre nous deux.

- Il a été si odieux que ça ? »

Il y eut un silence. Arrêté à un feu, Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui semblait soudain tendu. Et… un peu blessé.

« Peut-être pas odieux. Mais il a remis en cause notre couple et les sentiments que j'ai pour lui. Il en venait à vouloir que je m'en aille. Il ne voyait que ses propres souffrances, sans penser à ce que moi j'avais ressenti, et ce que je vivais au quotidien. Donc j'ai craqué. Il y a des mots qui font mal, j'ai toujours tout supporté en silence, mais là, j'en pouvais plus.

- T'étais le seul à pouvoir arranger la situation, de toute façon…

- Oui. Isaline ne pouvait pas le faire. Il lui prenait la tête mais… c'est différent. »

Draco ne pouvait pas lui dire que Harry avait plus souffert à l'idée de perdre sa mère que son petit ami, et que sa tentative de suicide était davantage motivé par la souffrance due à ce décès qu'autre chose. Harry ne pouvait pas faire les mêmes reproches à sa tante, parce qu'elle avait été et serait toujours là pour lui, parce que leur lien n'était pas aussi fragile et récent que celui qui l'unissait à Draco. C'était complètement différent.

« Enfin, maintenant ça va un peu mieux. Mais ça mettra du temps à disparaître…

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arranger la situation ? Enfin, l'aider ? Peut-être que si on va plus le voir…

- Il n'aime pas trop les visites, il se sent misérable. Non, ce qui arrangerait les choses, ce serait qu'il rentre chez lui. Quand il sera dans sa maison, dans sa chambre, ça ira déjà mieux.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Oui. Il doit rester encore une ou deux semaines à l'hôpital. Apparemment son cou va bien donc on ne devrait pas tarder à lui retirer sa minerve. On va essayer de négocier pour qu'il rentre.

- Sans vouloir te déprimer d'avance, Dray, quand il sera de retour chez lui, il va vous rendre la vie impossible, entre les toilettes, la salle de bain…

- Oh je t'en prie Blaise, ne m'en parle pas, ça va être l'Enfer… »

Le Noir eut un léger rire alors que Draco se plaignait d'avance de cette étape terrible qu'allait être son retour : à chaque fois que Harry aurait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, Draco ou Isaline, voire même Nymph', devraient l'y emmener et ça allait être la crise, à tous les coups. De même, pour l'emmener se laver, donc le déshabiller, le faire entrer dans la baignoire, l'en extraire et enfin le rhabiller, Draco allait morfler.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai dit que son retour allait lui remonter le moral, j'ai jamais dit que ça allait remonter le mien !

- Tu vas en chier, Dray !

- Je veux pas y penser. Lui faire comprendre que ça me dérange moins de m'occuper de lui plutôt que de m'occuper de gens que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, ça va être mission impossible…

- Quand il n'aura plus son plâtre sur son bras, les choses seront plus faciles, je pense. Il sera un peu plus autonome. Je le vois bien faire des heures et des heures de rééducation, rien que pour être capable de se tenir sur des béquilles…

- Je le vois très bien faire ça, en effet… »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver chez Isaline. Draco propos à Blaise de rester un peu mais le jeune homme était fatigué : il n'était pas tard, à peine vingt-trois heures, mais ils travaillaient tous les deux le lendemain. Ils se séparèrent donc, non sans un sourire.

La maison était vide. Il n'y avait que la petite Liloute qui sautillait devant lui, heureuse de ne plus être seule. Il la prit dans ses bras quelques instants jusqu'à ce que qu'elle se calme, puis il la reposa sur le sol. Draco alla se brosser les dents, puis se réfugia dans sa chambre pour se changer et enfiler son pyjama.

Enfin, il prit son téléphone, sélectionna le nom de son père, et l'appela. Il était tard, il aurait dû l'appeler plus tôt, peut-être même que Lucius dormait. Mais Draco n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire dans l'après-midi : il avait passé un temps fou à l'hôpital, incapable de quitter Harry qui, bien qu'étant un peu irritable quand il était arrivé, s'était montré plus qu'agréable le reste du temps. Puis il avait dû rentrer, et il était hors de question d'avoir une conversation téléphonique avec son père dans le métro, et pour finir, il y avait eu le dîner, Blaise étant déjà arrivé chez Isaline.

Pendant quelques instants, Draco espéra que son père soit couché, mais c'était mal le connaître. Non pas que son père soit spécialement un couche-tard, mais il n'était ni assez âgé ni assez fatigué pour arrêter ses activités et, étant issu des hautes classes de la société, il était évident qu'il était régulièrement convié à des galas ou repas. Et il fallait croire que c'était le cas ce soir-là…

« Bonsoir, Draco.

- Bonsoir, Papa. Excuse-moi de t'appeler si tard, j'ai été occupé aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui ?

- Je suis passé voir Harry cette après-midi après le travail et j'ai dîné avec des amis pour mon anniversaire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux maintenant que je t'ai au téléphone. Et toi ? Ils ne te maltraitent pas trop, dans cette banque ?

- Si on peut considérer que me forcer à supporter des auxiliaires de vacances obnubilés par leur nombril est de la maltraitance, oui, ils ne sont pas tendres avec moi. »

Son père eut un léger rire, qui soulagea un peu le cœur de Draco.

« Tu comptes travailler un second mois ? Le directeur m'en a vaguement parlé quand je l'ai rencontré, hier. D'ailleurs, il est très satisfait de ton travail. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu fais de tes journées, mais apparemment ta collaboration est ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à cette banque.

- Oui, j'ai demandé à travailler un second mois, mais on ne m'a pas encore donné de réponse. J'ai besoin d'argent pour l'an prochain. Et je te rassure tout de suite, je ne fais que de la rentrée de données.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'argent ?

- Pour mes dépenses quotidiennes. Je ne vivrai pas éternellement chez Isaline. Et non Papa, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je peux me débrouiller seul. J'ai des économies et je peux travailler à côté. Blaise vivra sûrement avec moi.

- Ça ne me plait pas de te laisser comme ça, Draco. Tu n'as jamais vécu hors de la maison et ton actuelle logeuse a laissé entendre que tu ne repassais pas ton linge.

- Elle t'a dit ça ? »

Draco était interloqué. Il refusa de souligner le fait que son père l'ait appelé et qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit.

« Disons qu'elle l'a sous-entendu.

- Tu ne connais pas Isaline.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est une Maman. Quand tu lui proposes de laver par terre, de repasser ou même de faire la cuisine, elle t'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la maison. Il faut vraiment qu'elle soit fatiguée ou que tu la devances pour arriver à faire quelque chose avec elle. Donc contrairement à ce que tu penses, je sais repasser une chemise, et sans vouloir te vexer, je ne sais pas si tu en es toi-même capable. »

Le léger rire de son père lui signifia que, en effet, il ne savait pas le faire.

« Tu sais, j'ai vingt-trois ans, Papa.

- Je sais. Serais-tu libre ce week-end pour les fêter en ma compagnie ?

- Maman peut venir, si elle veut.

- J'ai envie de te parler seul à seul et c'est impossible avec ta mère. Elle est encore en rogne parce que tu n'es pas passé à la maison pour ton anniversaire, donc je pense que notre soirée va plutôt mal se passer si jamais elle vient. Tu la connais… »

Oh oui, il la connaissait… Il n'avait proposé sa venue que par courtoisie, sachant déjà qu'il devrait essuyer des reproches de sa part. Il savait que ce serait plus facile si elle était là, car son père aurait une plus grande réserve, mais ils avaient besoin d'une conversation, tous les deux, qui ne pouvait exister si Narcissa était présente.

« Je suis libre samedi soir.

- Très bien. Je viendrai te chercher, disons, vers 19h. Ça te va ?

- C'est parfait. A samedi, donc.

- A samedi. Passe une bonne nuit, Draco.

- Toi aussi, Papa. »

Puis, l'étudiant raccrocha, le cœur soudain plus léger. Il avait battu si fort pourtant pendant la conversation, mais à présent, c'était un peu comme si un poids venait de se retirer. Le blond se coucha, en paix avec lui-même.

**OoO**

C'était certainement la première fois depuis le réveil de Harry que Ron riait autant, et les jumeaux aussi, par la même occasion. Pourtant, rien ne laissait présager que la journée ou même cette visite seraient agréables : il faisait un temps de merde, il pleuvait des cordes, Hermione lui prenait la tête avec ses résultats de partiels et, en plus, Ginny avait insisté pour les accompagner. Que des ennuis, en somme…

En réalité, pour être honnête, Harry ne s'était jamais montré particulièrement méchant avec Ron depuis son réveil. Il n'était pas franchement joyeux mais il ne lui avait jamais fait subir ses remarques sarcastiques. D'un autre côté, Ron n'avait pas rechigné quand Harry lui avait quasiment ordonné de lui parler d'autre chose que de l'hôpital, et le rouquin pensait, à juste titre, que le fait d'avoir assisté à l'enlèvement le rendait un peu différent aux yeux du tatoueur. Ce dernier se montrait parfois doux avec lui, quand ils évoquaient son bras et la rééducation que Ron était en train de suivre. Non, en vérité, Ron n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de Harry.

Les jumeaux non plus d'ailleurs. Quand ils rendaient visite à Harry, ils n'y allaient jamais seuls, ils accompagnaient toujours Ron, ce que ce dernier avait trouvé plutôt bizarre au début. Sans être les meilleurs amis du monde du brun, Fred et Georges étaient quand même proches de lui, et ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était qu'ils soient si calmes dans la chambre. Ils plaisantaient avec Harry, allégeant l'ambiance et parvenant même à le faire sourire, mais ils étaient… gentils. Presque tendres. Pas dans l'excès, comme c'était le cas habituellement.

Ce qui était arrivé au brun les avait chamboulés, comme tout le monde. Jamais Ron ne les avait entendus plaisanter sur le sujet ou en parler avec légèreté, et il n'avait pas eu d'échos non plus, alors qu'il savait très bien que ses frères pouvaient parfois avoir un humour douteux. Et le jeune homme finit par comprendre que, si les jumeaux n'y allaient jamais seuls, c'était parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à faire rire Harry, car celui-ci ne seraient pas de très bonne humeur, et les jumeaux n'auraient pas la force de le faire sourire. Ce qu'il avait fait les avait plus touchés qu'on aurait pu le penser, et être en présence de Ron leur retirait un poids. C'était plus facile.

Mais jusque là, Ginny n'était jamais venue. Pourtant, les invitations ne manquaient pas : plus d'une fois, les jumeaux lui avaient proposée de les accompagner : Harry n'allait pas bien et il devait se sentir soutenu. Ils s'étaient même énervés contre elle : pendant un bon bout de temps, elle lui avait couru après, et maintenant, elle refusait d'aller lui rendre visite ? Le fait qu'il soit dans un sale état et que ce serait trop dur de le voir ainsi n'était apparemment pas un argument valable pour Fred et Georges. Ni même pour Ron, d'ailleurs, mais il avait préféré ne pas s'en mêler.

Jusqu'à ce matin, où elle leur avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'elle voulait les accompagner. Ron était passé chez ses parents pour déjeuner avec eux et les jumeaux devaient le récupérer juste après pour aller rendre visite à Harry. Ron ne lui avait pas caché son étonnement mais ne fit aucune remarque. Ce ne fut pas le cas de ses frères qui refusèrent de prime abord de l'emmener, vu qu'elle avait toujours refusé jusque là. Le mécano avait ouvert de grands yeux devant la réaction des jumeaux, eux si taquins mais si serviables pourtant… Enfin, surtout pour lui, Fred et Georges ne s'étaient jamais comportés comme des cons avec lui.

Finalement, Ginny était quand même venue avec eux. Elle avait boudé pendant tout le trajet, ignorée par les jumeaux qui firent la causette à Ron, qui préféra ne pas parler à sa sœur. Elle était déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur, ce n'était pas pour la faire empirer. Aller voir Harry allégeait un peu son cœur, en dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là, et il ne voulait pas pourrir cette visite parce qu'il avait malencontreusement attisé l'énervement de sa frangine.

A l'hôpital, Ron sentit la pression monter en lui. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Ginny et il craignit sa réaction en voyant Harry tout plâtré. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un avec un membre dans le plâtre, mais le jeune homme ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose depuis l'accident. Et autant dire qu'il ne fut pas déçu…

Ron entra le premier, saluant joyeusement son ami qui lui fit un sourire en réponse, puis les jumeaux arrivèrent à leur tour, sautillant presque sur place. Et enfin, il y eut Ginny. Ginny, avec son léger sourire, qui eut comme un blocage en entrant dans la pièce, quand son regard se posa sur Harry. Ron crut mourir de honte, sa sœur fixant Harry comme si elle voyait un inconnu, ou quelque chose de peu agréable à regarder. Harry, lui, ne manifesta aucune émotion.

Mais la situation dériva. Ginny demeurait silencieuse et réservée, regardant toujours Harry. A croire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à supporter le choc. Les jumeaux finirent par évoquer Draco, dont ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire la veille. Ron ne savait pas si c'était très judicieux d'en parler mais son ami ne montra aucune exaspération ou autre sentiment du même genre, leur demandant même si tout s'était bien passé et si son petit ami avait passé une bonne soirée. Et alors sa sœur fit preuve de mauvais esprit : elle sous-entendit que Draco avait forcément passé une bonne soirée vu qu'il était entouré de ses amis, un peu de bonne humeur ne lui ferait pas de mal vu les circonstances. Elle ignora Ron qui lui fit les gros yeux, partant sur sa lancée.

A la plus grande surprise des trois frères, Harry réagit très calmement à ses propos. Quand elle parla des problèmes qu'il devait rencontrer avec Draco, à cause de ses plâtres, de l'état de son visage et prochainement de ses cheveux, Harry ne s'énerva pas une seule seconde, souriant à peine et lui répondant avec une douceur acide qui l'irrita petit à petit, la poussant dans ses derniers retranchements. Ron ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir, et la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut quand sa sœur dit au brun qu'il avait bien de la chance que Draco soit assez désespéré pour s'accrocher à lui. Il crut qu'il allait l'étriper, mais…

« Au moins, ça prouve qu'il m'aime. Je ne sais pas si ton actuel petit copain serait capable de venir te voir tous les jours si tu étais dans mon état. Oh, mais suis-je bête… Aucun ne t'a aimé assez de toute façon pour te faire subir ce que j'ai vécu. »

A ce moment-là, elle devint limite hystérique. Harry avait compris avant les rouquins où était le problème : il n'était plus le beau tatoueur musclé et souriant, mais un tas de chair et os comprimés dans des plâtres blancs, la tête enturbannée et le visage abimé. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là, comme Draco pouvait encore être là, et elle n'arrivait pas non plus à supporter cette vue, si loin de ce que son Harry à elle avait été. Son comportement était quasiment une insulte pour lui et Draco, une humiliation de plus. Maintenant il était sur la voie de la guérison, il était hors de question que cette gamine qui ne représentait rien pour lui vienne lui casser les couilles avec son comportement stupide.

Confrontée à la colère froide de Harry, Ginny s'enfonça, lui reprochant presque sa tentative de suicide, et quand elle parla de cela, Fred se leva pour la saisir par les épaules, lui ordonnant de se la fermer. Mais Harry, avait un calme étonnant, répliqua à la jeune femme qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine et qu'elle avait toujours grandi dans l'amour et l'insouciance, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant sa séquestration. De toute manière, elle n'avait jamais cherché à le comprendre, étant trop superficielle pour cela, et il l'enfonça encore un peu. Ron se demanda, en voyant la scène, si ce n'était pas toute la tension accumulée par Harry qui s'écoulait de sa bouche, lui crachant au visage tout ce que Draco avait enfin réussi à lui enfoncer dans le crâne et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à lui faire accepter.

Elle finit par quitter la chambre, laissant derrière elle un silence troublé. Et, nerveusement, les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Bien malgré lui, Ron les rejoignit dans leur hilarité, et étonnement, Harry se joignit à eux, mais pas longtemps, car il fit un mouvement avec son cou et cela lui fit mal. Mais les rouquins eurent du mal à se remettre de leur four rire, surtout les jumeaux, qui se mirent à singer leur sœur, parlant d'une voix haut perché et adoptant les petites manies de la benjamine. Harry rit à gorge déployée, toute tension retombée, et Ron se tenait les côtes.

Le départ de sa sœur fut comme un soulagement, une libération. Cette scène plus ou moins surréaliste perturbait pourtant Ron, qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa sœur, même s'il était évident que voir Harry dans cet état l'avait désillusionnée, mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de comprendre la situation, qu'elle ait fermé les yeux sur la douleur de Harry, sur ce qui l'avait poussé à sauter. Quand il finit par avouer le fond de sa pensée à son ami, les jumeaux soupirèrent de concert et Georges lui dit que tout ça l'avait chamboulée.

« Personnellement, j'ai pas eu l'impression que…

- Harry, c'est son béguin depuis au moins quatre ans. Elle a beau avoir fréquenté je ne sais combien de mecs…

- … elle est toujours restée à fond sur lui. Imagine le choc quand elle a appris qu'il avait essayé de se suicider après s'être fait kidnapper. »

C'était trop compliqué à expliquer, à vrai dire. Trop compliqué à comprendre, ce que Ginny avait pu ressentir, au moment où elle avait su ce qui s'était passé. Au moment où le visage de Harry s'était brisé dans son esprit, lui et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait encore pour lui avaient perdu de leur attrait. C'était compliqué. On ne pouvait pas juger. Certes, le comportement de la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment des plus conseillé, quand on savait dans quel état mental se trouvait Harry, mais on ne pouvait nier ce qu'elle éprouvait : des illusions brisées, un amour évaporé, la mort qui l'avait frôlé… On ne réagit pas tous pareils face à la mort. Pour Ginny, c'était un acte stupide, et c'était comme si quelque chose avait été brisé. Une sorte de trahison, en quelque sorte.

Et les autres auraient pu ressentir eux aussi cette sensation de trahison. Cela leur était venu à l'esprit, si certains y pensaient très sérieusement, mais ce sentiment amer avait rapidement été remplacé par l'inquiétude et la tristesse, car l'amitié et l'amour qui y était lié était plus fort que cela. Harry était leur ami, ils n'avaient pas à le juger. Au contraire, ils devaient le soutenir, et peut-être essayer de comprendre, de lui faire des reproches, quand tout irait mieux, quand ses idées noires se seraient dissipées…

Oui, selon certains, ils étaient trop gentils. Trop compréhensifs. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait faire du mal à Harry, de quelque façon que ce soit, car le jeune homme, en de pareilles circonstances, n'aurait pas agi de façon à leur mettre les yeux en face des trous : il leur aurait caressé dans le sens du poil, fermant sa bouche, et faisant tout pour rendre leur quotidien plus supportable. Il aurait été compréhensif. Parce qu'on n'a qu'une vie, et que celle de son ami avait failli disparaître, pour ne plus jamais exister.

Les reproches et la rancœur viendraient plus tard. Bien plus tard.

**OoO**

« Elle a quoi ?

- Dray…

- Mais quelle salope !

- Blaise !

- Hey mais je sais pas ce qu'elle a bu ou sniffé avant de venir, cette conne, mais elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir !

- J'en reviens pas qu'elle t'ait fait une scène pareille !

- Ecou…

- Putain mais les jumeaux, ils ont pas assuré sur ce coup-là !

- Même Ron, il aurait pu la faire taire !

- Moi je trouve que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. »

Draco et Blaise lancèrent un regard éberlué vers Luna qui s'amusait à faire une fleur sur le plâtre blanc de Harry.

« Ginny a dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur : l'image idéalisée qu'elle avait de Harry s'est brisée et en venant ici, c'est un peu comme si tout ça devenait plus concret. Moi je trouve ça bien : Harry a su prendre sur lui pour lui répondre, digérer tout ça, et il ne déprime pas. »

Blaise voulut répliquer mais sa petite amie le devança, alors que Draco regardait à présent le tatoueur, scrutant son visage comme pour y chercher la moindre trace de dépression.

« Harry a de la chance que personne ne se détourne de lui, nous sommes assez tolérants et nous l'aimons assez pour ne pas lui tourner le dos. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et, toujours, il devra supporter le regard des autres, même si sa jambe se rétablit. Il y aura toujours des séquelles. Et tu as bien réagi, Harry. »

Clairement, Blaise n'était pas du tout de cet avis et ne manqua pas de le dire à Luna qui, très sérieuse, lui répondit avec un calme olympien sans jamais dévier de son idée. Draco comprenait le principe mais ce n'était pas pour autant que sa colère envers Ginny décroissait. Harry vit bien qu'il était furieux et regretta d'avoir évoqué cette visite. Il prit la main du blond, qui le regardait toujours.

« Je vais bien, Dray. Okay ?

- Tu me le dirais, si ça n'allait pas ? »

Non loin d'eux, Blaise et Luna se prenaient toujours la tête, le premier haussant le ton et l'autre demeurant toujours aussi calme, sans se démonter.

« Oui. »

Harry eut un sourire, que Draco lui rendit, un peu rassuré.

« Mais je vais bien. Je m'en fous, tu sais. Tant que toi, tu ne me regardes pas avec dégoût, ça va.

- Elle ne t'aimait pas assez.

- Elle ne m'aimait pas comme toi. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant le sous-entendu : c'était certain, il l'aimait de façon bien plus profonde, s'attachant bien plus aux traits de sa personnalité qu'à son physique même. Harry éclata de rire quand il entendit Blaise lâcher prise, en ayant assez de se battre contre Luna qui avait toujours raison de toute façon, même s'il continuait toujours intérieurement à traiter Ginny de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait.

« Vous avez fini de vous disputer ?

- Elle ne veut pas comprendre !

- Tu es trop obtus, Blaise. Tu as des lutins de Cornouailles qui s'agitent au-dessus de ta tête.

- Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que Ginny n'est qu'une conne qui ne pense qu'à faire du mal autour d'elle ?

- Ne parle pas si fort, tu vas attirer des nargoles et Harry va avoir mal à la tête. »

Draco et Harry riaient sous cape, leurs mains liées, regardant Blaise essayer de répliquer mais sans grand succès, trop faible par rapport à cette jeune fille si calme qui détournait toutes ses attaques sans le moindre effort. Cela faisait du bien au tatoueur de la voir ainsi, souriante et apaisée. Elle repartait à Londres en début de soirée, emmenée à la gare par Blaise, elle était donc venue lui rendre une dernière visite. Le hasard faisait que Draco était également présent, étant passé après sa journée de travail. Et les avoir tous les trois dans sa chambre lui faisait du bien, car quand Luna était là, la honte et le mépris de soi s'envolaient. Luna le regardait toujours de la même façon, s'amusant à dessiner sur ses plâtres, et Blaise, bien que son regard s'attarda sur ces mêmes plâtres, déconnait toujours de la même manière, sans être lourd ni agaçant.

Et Draco… Draco semblait plus libéré. Plus lui-même. Un peu comme si leur réconciliation avait plus ou moins effacé les horreurs que Harry avait pus lui dire et les angoisses qui l'empêchaient de bien dormir. Un peu comme s'il retrouvait une sorte d'équilibre. Bien sûr, le rendez-vous qu'il allait avoir avec son père n'y était pas pour rien, mais le fait était que cette nouvelle stabilité lui faisait un bien fou. Il était plus souriant et cessait d'éviter certains sujets, ce qu'il faisait auparavant, pour éviter de l'ennuyer sans doute. Ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'autrefois. Et c'était bon…

Il fallait dire aussi que Harry était de très bonne humeur. Le matin, Nymph' était passée le voir avec Remus et Teddy. Il l'avait eue au téléphone la veille et elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait voir son filleul : elle ne l'avait jamais emmené jusque là, ne sachant si c'était bon qu'il le voit dans cet état et surtout parce qu'elle ne savait pas si Harry allait bien réagir. Le tatoueur lui avait avoué qu'il aurait bien voulu voir le petit garçon : de toute manière, il finirait bien par le voir, on n'allait pas le cacher pendant des mois. Et le matin, Teddy était enfin entré dans la chambre, au plus grand bonheur de son parrain, dont toutes les idées noires s'envolèrent.

L'enfant n'avait que quatre ans, et une fois le moment de peur, bien compréhensible, passé, son visage se peignit d'inquiétude et il ne cessa de poser de questions…

Pourquoi tu as un plâtre, tonton Harry ? Pourquoi ils sont blancs et pas bleus comme celui de la maman de Timothée ? Ça fait mal ? Tu rentres quand ? C'est quoi le truc autour de ton cou ? Tu peux bouger ? Comment tu fais pour faire pipi ? T'as quoi à la tête ? Je peux dessiner dessus ?

Là où certains auraient été attristés, agacés, humiliés, Harry ne ressentit qu'une sorte de bonheur, qui se diffusa dans tout son corps. Le regard bleu de son filleul voyageait sur son corps, sans dégoût, juste une inquiétude curieuse, ses petites mains touchant les plâtres comme s'il s'agissait d'objets hors du commun. Les questions fusaient, et l'enfant était tellement attendrissant que Harry ne parvenait pas à déprimer ou se sentir honteux de se montrer ainsi devant cet enfant. Il vit Nymph' sourire en retenant ses larmes, l'atmosphère tendue à leur arrivée s'était petit à petit réchauffée par la voix claire de son fils. Remus, quant à lui, répondait à son fils, lui racontant comment était fait le plâtre, comment on avait remis les os en place, Teddy l'écoutant religieusement et lançant des regards à son parrain, comme pour être sûr que son papa ne lui disait pas de bêtises.

C'était un peu comme effacer tout le côté morbide de cette histoire. La résumer à un accident qui avait tout cassé chez Harry, mais le temps et les soins allaient tout réparer petit à petit. C'était un peu comme si on avait levé un tabou, aussi, tout en douceur, sans violence inutile ni larmes. Il fallait que Teddy se fasse à cette vision de son parrain enfermé dans ses plâtres, mais sans en retenir une image trop négative de souffrance. Il aurait le temps de comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait.

Cette visite lui avait donc mis du baume au cœur. Sa tante était passée juste après le déjeuner, et enfin, Draco était arrivé, suivi de Blaise et Luna. Lui qui n'aimait pas trop les visites avait senti le poids posé sur ses épaules s'alléger un peu. Sans compter que, la veille, il s'était confronté à la réaction violente de Ginny. Cela lui avait mis une claque en pleine gueule, et il s'était rendu compte à quel point le soutien de ses amis et de sa famille était important, à quel point on l'aimait. Il avait beaucoup de chance, et en dépit de ses souffrances perpétuelles et de ses angoisses, il devait prendre sur lui et essayer d'avancer. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, il devait au moins le faire pour eux…

Blaise et Luna restèrent une bonne heure, se disputant gentiment. Enfin, Blaise se disputait avec elle, la jeune fille se contentait de lui répondre de façon plus ou moins rationnelle. Ils ne se reverraient pas avant les vacances de juillet : tous deux s'accordaient une semaine ensemble, avant de passer deux semaines avec leurs amis. Enfin, ce voyage n'avait plus rien de sûr : Harry était immobilisé et, même s'il serait débarrassé de son plâtre au bras et de sa minerve d'ici la mi-juillet, ce ne serait pas le cas de sa jambe. Visiter Rome, où ils avaient tous décidé d'aller, serait compliqué avec sa jambe, entre les déplacements dans la rue, les monuments certes équipés d'ascenseurs mais tout de même peu aisés pour les handicapés… et son moral qui ne serait pas au beau fixe, étant donné qu'il embêterait tout le monde. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il penserait à coup sûr. Donc ces vacances étaient mises entre parenthèse, pour le moment.

Mais ça, personne n'en avait parlé à Harry. Ils n'en parlaient même pas entre eux, ne sachant quoi faire, préférant attendre que ce dernier aille un peu mieux avant d'évoquer leurs vacances. Draco, lui, en avait parlé à Théo, lui annonçant de but en blanc que si Harry n'allait pas à Rome, par souci de santé ou par manque de motivation, il n'irait pas non plus. Son ami avait été tout aussi franc : comme le blond, il ne partirait pas sans Harry. Mais il avait évoqué l'idée de partir dans un coin de France ou d'Angleterre plus simple et facile d'accès, il allait faire quelques recherches. Au fond de son cœur, Draco priait pour qu'il trouve une solution : il voulait que Harry quitte un peu Paris et voit autre chose que la banlieue.

Quand le couple partit, Draco resta encore un peu, mais finit par s'en aller à son tour, non sans avoir embrassé voracement le tatoueur auparavant. Le blond savoura la rougeur de ses joues et son regard timide, signe qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser que l'étudiant puisse encore avoir envie de l'embrasser après tout ça. Après avoir glissé quelques mots d'amour à son oreille, qui n'arrangèrent en rien l'embrasement de ses joues, Draco se décida à partir. Il dînait avec son père ce soir-là, leur rendez-vous avait été avancé.

**OoO**

Il était minuit passée. Le lecteur DVD sous la télévision indiquait « 00 : 13 », les deux points clignotants à un rythme régulier mais de façon discrète. La soirée avait été longue, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les longues heures passées dans sa chambre à taper sur son clavier l'avaient épuisé, il comptait donc se coucher tôt, mais Severus n'avait pas été de cet avis. Voulant lui faire respirer un peu d'air frais, il l'avait emmené dîner dans un restaurant italien, puis ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à regarder la télévision. Et les heures étaient passées, à une vitesse presque étonnante.

Sirius était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé. D'abord assis, il était parvenu au bout de plusieurs tentatives à s'allonger et à installer Severus sur lui. Ce dernier, peu intéressé par la rediffusion des Cordier, avait fini par s'endormir. L'écrivain, bien que somnolant, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il aurait pourtant voulu plonger tête la première dans le monde des rêves, mais il avait du mal à dormir ces derniers temps. Beaucoup de mal, à vrai dire.

C'était un peu comme un long chemin dont il ne parvenait pas à voir la fin. Il avait beau marcher, il faisait du sur-place. Un peu comme l'état de Harry, stationnaire. Avec des hauts, et des bas. Surtout des bas. Des baisses de morales, des envies de se cacher au fond de son lit et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Envie de fermer les yeux, de se dire que tout cela n'existait pas, que ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, et que ça irait mieux demain. Mais cela faisait trop longtemps que Sirius avait ces pensées, et à présent, il était obligé de faire face à la réalité. Une réalité qui aurait dû être un peu plus joyeuse, mais qui avait du mal à se replacer correctement dans le présent.

Pourtant, la vie allait mieux. C'était ça, le pire : tout s'arrangeait. Mais il y avait eu trop de souffrance et il y aurait trop de complications à l'avenir pour que tout aille bien. C'était un peu comme si la machine s'était emballée et qu'elle mettait du temps à se remettre. C'était le cas pour tout le monde, que ce soit Isaline, Harry, Draco, ou même ses amis, Théo, Ron, Luna… Il leur faudrait tous du temps pour s'en remettre.

Pour faire des choix.

Viendrait le moment où il faudrait faire un choix. Un choix difficile, avec de grosses conséquences, et qui viendrait avec le temps.

Des amitiés se briseraient. Sans doute certains amis de Harry finiraient par s'en aller. Pour des raisons diverses. Parce qu'ils avaient plus ou moins choisi de s'en aller.

Ce serait difficile. Mais c'était inévitable. Car face à la douleur et au besoin de soutien, on finissait facilement écrasé par de trop lourdes responsabilités, et on finissait un jour ou l'autre abandonné. Seul, face au monde, face à soi-même. Sirius en savait quelque chose. Isaline était toujours restée près de lui, parce qu'elle en avait fait le choix. Mais elle aurait pu partir. Le virer, lui dire « ça suffit ». Craquer. Et s'en aller, le laissant derrière elle, avec sa misère et ses envies morbides.

Harry avait de la chance : il avait Isaline, il avait Draco. Il avait des amis sur qui compter, même si Sirius n'était pas certain qu'ils resteraient tous près de lui au fil du temps. Il avait une famille sur laquelle se reposer. Oui, il avait de la chance, d'être autant aimé. Sirius l'enviait un peu, dans un sens, car lui n'avait pas eu cette chance. Oh, il avait eu James, Lily et Remus. Mais il avait perdu sa famille. Il avait perdu son frère. Et au final, il avait perdu les parents de son filleul. S'en étaient suivi d'années de prison, puis d'errance, entre alcool, sommeil et moments de tendresse avec Harry. Il y avait toujours eu un manque d'affection, en lui. Un manque de quelque chose, qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à combler.

Sirius n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Mais il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être enfin en paix avec lui-même, en dépit des moments de folie qui l'assaillaient par moments. Il avait une famille qui l'aimait et qu'il chérissait de son mieux. Il avait un compagnon grincheux et pas spécialement beau mais dont il était fou et pour qui il aurait donné sa vie. Un homme un peu sombre et renfermé qui ensoleillait sa vie, qui la rendait plus douce. Même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Mais c'étaient ces difficultés qui rendaient leur existence meilleure, car les jours ne se ressemblaient pas. Ils étaient deux hommes, et dans un sens, ils n'avaient qu'eux. C'était peut-être ce qui l'attachait encore plus à lui : il était son compagnon, son mari… et la personne avec qui il finirait ses jours.

Un léger sourire traina sur la bouche de l'écrivain, qui caressait les cheveux un peu trop longs de Severus, assoupi contre lui. Son visage s'était comme adouci, ses traits apaisés par un sommeil réparateur. Il fallait dire que dernièrement il se faisait beaucoup de soucis, même s'il essayait de ne rien montrer. Entre Tonks et Remus mal dans leur peau, Sirius qui se trainait comme une âme en peine à la maison, quand il n'était pas en train de courir partout pour aider la police à envoyer Cédric en taule, et pour finir Isaline qui ne donnait pas de signes de vie… Severus était loin d'être un sentimental, mais il y avait tout de même un petit cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine et toute cette histoire l'avait autant chamboulé que les autres. Car tous ces malheurs, il les vivait aussi à travers Sirius, qui se reposait sur lui, quand il en avait assez de le faire sur la gnôle.

C'était un peu comme si les angoisses que Sirius essayait tant de réprimer quittaient son corps pour se réfugier en Severus, qui avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler plusieurs fois dans la journée, craignant qu'il fasse une bêtise. Il n'en avait pas été loin quand Harry avait essayé de se suicider, son âme entre deux eaux, entre la vie et la mort, et même si le jeune homme allait mieux, l'idée que Sirius craque angoissait Severus, plus qu'il n'aurait su l'avouer.

Et pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que les relations entre le parrain et le filleul étaient mauvaises. En effet, de façon plutôt étonnante, Harry ne se montrait jamais méchant ou même irritant envers l'écrivain. Il faisait parfois preuve d'amertume, mais sans jamais aller dans l'excès. Sans jamais blesser son parrain. Au contraire, il y avait même une certaine tendresse qui demeurait entre eux, dans sa façon que le jeune homme avait de lui tenir la main, la demandant en silence, et de ne la lâcher que lorsque Sirius s'en allait. Ce dernier n'aurait pas vraiment su expliquer pourquoi son filleul ne lui faisait pas subir les mêmes choses qu'à Isaline ou Draco, et même Nymph'.

Il se demandait si ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'ils avaient expérimenté tous deux les mêmes épreuves, dans le sens où, chacun à leur tour, ils avaient tenté de mourir. De façon différente, et pas pour les mêmes raisons, certes. Mais dans un sens… Ils partageaient un peu les mêmes souffrances. Et sachant que Sirius avait eu une vie difficile, qu'il avait survécu à ces années de prison grâce au souvenir de Harry, peut-être que le jeune homme voulait lui épargner sa mauvaise humeur, lui ayant déjà fait beaucoup de mal en tentant la mort. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qu'il avait appelé. Certes, il avait cru Isaline décédée, mais il aurait pu appeler quelqu'un d'autre : perdant fréquemment son portable, Harry avait été forcé d'apprendre certains numéros par cœur. Et il avait choisi Sirius.

Sa petite voix, l'appelant…

Parrain ?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et les yeux clos, il revit Harry tomber. Son corps à demi vêtu tombant de la fenêtre grande ouverte et s'écrasant sur le sol. Le sang sur le béton, ses yeux clos… ce maudit papillon sur sa poitrine…

Sirius sursauta, ayant soudain eu la sensation de tomber, alors qu'il était allongé sur son canapé. Il se maudit quand il sentit Severus remuer contre lui. Sa tête bougea sur sa poitrine, puis il poussa un léger soupir, entre la fatigue et l'agacement, avant de lever son visage vers Sirius. Ce dernier se sentit comme un gosse face au regard inquisiteur de son professeur. Professeur qui leva la main et caressa sa joue, recueillant sur ses doigts la larme qui avait coulé sur sa peau, sans qu'il ne le sente. Puis, Severus se pencha et l'embrassa.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de pousser un léger soupir, savourant le contact de sa bouche contre la sienne. Il sentit la boule dans sa gorge se serrer encore plus.

La vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Un seul.

Et alors que son être se réchauffait au contact de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait, Sirius se rendait compte que, par extension, sa propre vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Car, que serait-il devenu si Harry ne s'était jamais réveillé ? A quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie sans lui ? Sans cet enfant qu'il avait juré de protéger le jour de son baptême, qu'il avait chéri de loin et qu'il avait eu tant de mal à élever, entre ses conneries, ses beuveries et ses moments d'agonie ? Le fils unique de James et Lily, la preuve vivante qu'ils avaient vécue… Tout ce qui restait d'eux… Un petit garçon en mal d'amour qu'ils avaient aimé et aidé à grandir, lui offrant tout ce qu'il était possible d'offrir à un orphelin, à un enfant…

Ses mains dérivèrent sous le pull de Severus, qui grogna.

« Sirius…

- Hm ?

- T'es à moitié en train de chialer, il est minuit passé, et tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est à _ça_ ?

- Ouais, et alors ? T'en as pas envie ?

- Je viens de me réveiller, je te signale.

- Je sais. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de bouger… »

Sa bouche se posa sur son cou, et Severus grogna quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Ou qu'il ne voulut pas comprendre, plutôt…

**OoO**

La première fois que Draco coupa la viande de Harry, il affronta le regard méprisant de son petit ami dirigé vers son assiette dont il ne pouvait guère gérer le contenu, se contentant de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche.

La première fois que Draco dut emmener Harry dans la salle de bain pour l'aider à se laver, le tatoueur lui fit une crise de nerfs, perdant le peu de calme qu'il avait réussi à garder.

Et la première fois que Draco fut obligé de guider Harry jusqu'aux toilettes et de l'aider à s'assoir sur le cabinet, il essuya une formidable crise de larmes qui resteraient longtemps dans sa mémoire…

Bien qu'il se soit plus ou moins préparé psychologiquement à cette nouvelle vie ensemble, Draco n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi difficile. De façon objective, et avec beaucoup d'honnêteté, le blond n'était pas écœuré par les tâches qui lui incombaient : déshabiller, laver et rhabiller Harry, lui préparer son assiette, lui amener de l'eau et même l'emmener aux toilettes, rien de tout cela n'était ni embarrassant, ni irritant, ni dégoutant. Et pourtant Dr aco pensait qu'il arriverait un moment où il finirait par détourner les yeux ou refiler la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Cela ne faisait qu'une toute petite semaine que Harry avait réintégré sa maison, mais rien, absolument rien qui le concerne ne dérangeait foncièrement Draco. Le brun n'était pas sale et s'occuper de lui n'était pas, en soit, une corvée, car son petit ami était loin d'être exigeant, ne les appelant pas tous pour un oui ou pour un non. Il fallait même parfois aller le voir pour se rendre compte qu'il avait soif ou faim.

Le problème majeur n'était donc par le fait de s'occuper physiquement, voir intimement de Harry. Le problème était son état mental. L'exemple le plus frappant était sans doute les premières fois où Draco fut obligé de le laver ou de l'emmener aux toilettes : voir Harry fondre en larmes tellement il avait honte brisait le cœur de Draco. Il mettait un temps fou à l'apaiser, et parfois même, Harry fuyait son regard toute la soirée, jusqu'à l'heure du coucher, où il lui demandait pardon pour son comportement.

Draco ne pouvait que fermer les yeux sur ses crises de nerfs, comprenant qu'il aurait sans doute eu des réactions semblables à sa place. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la vie que lui menait Harry était plus facile à gérer : il était malheureux, il avait honte et il exécrait ce corps brisé par ses soins, et toute sa souffrance se traduisait par ces moments pénibles. Autant il parvenait à se contenir avec Isaline, qui l'avait tout de même élevé, voire même avec Nymph' qui l'avait connu tout petit et qui s'était occupée de lui quand il était malade, autant face à Draco, tout s'effondrait et il se réduisait à un être fragile et sans plus aucune fierté.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas des seules épreuves que Draco dut affronter. Une des plus monumentales fut celle du coucher. En effet, en dépit d'une certaine réticence que le blond ne parvenait pas à comprendre, Harry finit par accepter qu'ils dorment ensemble. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ordonne presque de quitter sa chambre, après l'avoir réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit à cause de ses gémissements de douleurs, dû à la fin de l'effet de ses médicaments. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, entre autres, et Harry ne supportait pas de réveiller son petit ami en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'il travaillait le lendemain. Le lendemain soir, Draco se résigna, non sans colère, à aller dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Harry tient une nuit sans lui demander de l'aide, refusant d'appeler Isaline, mais la suivante, il attrapa son téléphone portable, allumé, et appela le blond, en bas, pour qu'il vienne car c'était insoutenable et Isaline avait oublié de lui donner de l'eau pour ses médicaments.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble. Le lendemain, Draco gagna le combat et put se coucher auprès de Harry. Il ne pouvait se blottir contre lui, à cause de ses plâtres et de la position inconfortable dans laquelle le brun était obligé de rester, mais il restait tout près de lui et lui tenait la main, ce qui leur apportait à tout deux un certain apaisement. Dans la nuit, Harry ne put réprimer ses gémissements, quand les douleurs revinrent. Le fait que Draco ne soit pas grognon et qu'il lui administre ses médicaments de façon mécanique sans se plaindre n'entraîna pas de sentiments négatifs de la part du tatoueur, qui attendit patiemment que les douleurs s'apaisent, dans le noir, écoutant la respiration de plus en plus lente et régulière de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le règlement de ce problème entraîna celui des autres. Rien ne pourrait effacer la gêne et la honte de Harry, mais au moins, il cessa de lui faire des crises, parvenant à prendre sur lui et à faire abstraction. Il mettrait encore du temps à comprendre que Draco en avait vu d'autres, et qu'il en verrait des pires dans sa carrière de médecin, mais au moins, il avait saisi le message : il était malade et c'était normal que Draco l'aide, car s'il n'en était pas capable aujourd'hui, il ne le serait sans doute jamais. Donc, en l'espace de quelques jours, les disputes s'étaient amenuisées, au plus grand bonheur d'Isaline, Nymph' et Sirius, qui craignaient qu'une rupture ne finisse par les séparer.

Mais au contraire, de façon paradoxale, cette convalescence les avait… rapprochés. Une fois l'obstacle du lit, de la baignoire et du cabinet franchi, une sorte de confiance s'était installée entre eux… une complicité, différente de celle qui les liait autrefois.

Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Draco se permettait quelques moqueries, peu méchantes, qui faisaient d'abord rougir Harry de gêne, mais il finit par lui répondre ou rentrer dans son jeu, tournant en dérision sa position statique, le fait qu'il se lave tantôt au gant, tantôt dans la baignoire. Mais il y avait leurs gestes, aussi. Il était évident que Draco ne pouvait pas prendre Harry dans ses bras, et d'ailleurs, il avait encore sa minerve autour du cou, même s'il allait bientôt la retirer, d'ici une dizaine de jours.

Forcément, leurs gestes avaient changés : Harry ne pouvait utiliser qu'une seule de ses mains, et Draco devait se montrer délicat quand il touchait le visage ou d'autres parties du corps du bun, comme ses hanches ou son torse. Mais ils apprenaient au fil des jours à transmettre leur tendresse et leur amour par des gestes simples mais lourds de sens. Quand Harry était allongé sur son lit et Draco s'asseyait près de lui pour lui parler, parfois, le brun levait la main vers l'étudiant qui baissait un peu la tête pour qu'elle touche sa joue, et cette caresse si banale auparavant se transformait en quelque chose de plus intime. Quand ils s'embrassaient, c'était un peu comme s'ils se redécouvraient, faisant preuve d'une fougue encore inconnue jusque là. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon de s'embrasser, de sentir les lèvres de l'autre sur les siennes, sa langue contre la sienne… Et les mots d'amour qu'ils s'échangeaient au creux de l'oreille n'avait jamais eu autant de sens qu'à ce moment-là.

D'ailleurs, Harry avait fini par se couper les cheveux. Isaline lui avait dit, encore toute surprise, qu'il n'avait fait aucun commentaire et qu'il n'avait pas paru si abattu que ça. Bien évidemment, devant Draco, la donne avait changé : il avait gardé les yeux baissés jusqu'à ce que Draco le force à le regarder, touchant ses cheveux trop courts qui changeaient totalement son visage. Isaline avait fait venir un coiffeur qui avait considérablement raccourci sa chevelure, sans pour autant la raser. Il avait une sorte de gros trou sur tout un côté de sa tête, qui choquait, autant l'avouer, mais la nouvelle longueur de ses cheveux, qui avait réduit de moitié, rendait le tout un peu plus correct. Mais cette nouvelle coupe dégageait son front, révélant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair au coin de son front, ses cheveux partaient moins dans tous les sens, lui donnant un air plus sage. Presque… plus âgé.

Changements radicaux qui n'avaient fait que renforcer leurs sentiments, de façon assez paradoxale. Draco n'avait jamais eu aussi faim de contacts, essayant de se satisfaire de ceux qu'il pouvait avoir de Harry. Parfois, quand le brun détournait les yeux, le blond lui murmurait à l'oreille son envie de lui, son envie de le toucher et de lui faire oublier ses souffrances avec son corps. Loin d'attrister le brun, ces paroles dénuées de toute vulgarité le rassuraient, en quelque sorte, et lui faisaient comprendre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, que tout s'arrangerait plus tard. Il faudrait du temps… mais ça s'arrangerait.

Une sorte de routine s'était donc mise en place chez Isaline. Draco travaillait tous les jours à la banque, sauf le week-end, et quand il rentrait, soit il allait voir Blaise, ou quelqu'un d'autre, soit il restait avec Harry. Le plus souvent, ils ne se disaient rien, lisant, regardant la télévision ou bien surfant sur le net, mais ils restaient quand même ensemble. D'autant plus que Harry ne sortait quasiment jamais de sa chambre : à cause de son bras dans le plâtre, il était difficile à déplacer et rares étaient les fois où on lui faisait descendre les escaliers. Il refusait de sortir, vu son état, sauf quand Sirius ou Nymph' les invitait à passer une soirée tous ensemble. On rechignait donc à le laisser seul trop longtemps, même si tout le monde voyait très bien que depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, il se sentait bien mieux et parvenait plus facilement à sourire, voire même à rire.

Bien que l'humeur ai été plutôt massacrante les premiers jours, elle s'était adoucie au fil du temps, et la vie avec Harry sous leur toit n'était pas aussi difficile qu'ils l'auraient tous cru. Il allait véritablement mieux depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son lit et son univers. Draco n'y était pas pour rien non plus, et s'il avait été capable de faire preuve d'autant de patience, lui qui n'était pas réputé pourtant pour se montrer aussi calme et compréhensif, c'était parce qu'il s'était réconcilié avec son père.

Il raconta en détail le dîner que son père lui avait offert à Harry et Blaise, chacun leur tour, et tous deux purent voir quelque chose briller dans ses yeux bleus quand il en parla. Bien évidemment, ce repas ne fut pas une surprise, le père et le fils ne tombèrent pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne se découvrirent pas des points communs. Non, ce ne fut pas un moment dégoulinant de bons sentiments où, enfin, ils se comprirent. Loin de là. De façon purement objective, ce fur un dîner comme un autre. Ils discutèrent, longtemps. Ils prirent des nouvelles de Harry, de Maman. Ils parlèrent de la banque, des affaires de son père. Ils apprirent des choses sur l'un et l'autre. Pas beaucoup, juste un peu. Mais assez pour que ce fossé creusé entre eux au fil des mois, des années, s'amenuise un peu. Assez, du moins, pour qu'ils n'aient pas la sensation que ce qu'ils faisaient était inutile.

Aussi, pour la première fois, Draco se sentit en position de force, car son père, malgré sa fierté et son caractère, baissa plus d'une fois les yeux face aux remarques de son fils. Quand ils furent installés à table, par exemple, Lucius remarqua la chevalière qui ornait le doigt de Draco et cette vision lui donna un coup au cœur, car il se rappela soudain qu'il lui avait promis, des années auparavant, à lui offrir la sienne. Qui se trouvait à son propre doigt. Et quand il lui avait demandé d'où venait cette bague, son fils n'avait pu retenir un sourire doux venir ourler ses lèvres et il lui avait dit que c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire, offert par Harry. Et il y avait une sorte de vide entre eux, un silence presque gênant, car tous deux savaient, pour la chevalière de Lucius.

Il y avait eu d'autres moments comme ça, au cours de la soirée, où son père avait compris qu'il avait manqué plusieurs occasions de faire plaisir à son fils, ou de se rapprocher de lui, et qu'au lieu de cela, il avait oublié ces rapides et rares promesses que Draco avait toujours prises pour argent comptant, même si au fond de lui, il se doutait qu'elles disparaîtraient aussi vite qu'elles avaient été énoncées. Des petites rancunes que Draco avaient oubliées. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Mais elles avaient contribué à l'éloigner de son père.

Mettre un peu les choses à plat, en douceur, et tirer un trait sur les rancunes nées après son départ était déjà un bon commencement. Pour le jeune homme, cette soirée avait été tout simplement parfaite. Il n'avait eu son père que pour lui et il avait enfin pu lui parler sans toutes ces barrières que Lucius érigeaient automatiquement autour de lui. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou, d'autant plus que son père lui avait assuré qu'il lui avait pardonné son départ. Il allait lui manquer, c'était vrai, mais au moins ils n'étaient plus en mauvais termes. Ainsi, Lucius lui avait fait comprendre qu'il acceptait qu'il vive chez Isaline Anderson. Sa mère n'avait toujours pas avalé la pilule, mais son père, lui, s'était fait une raison.

D'ailleurs, il avait même revu sa mère. Elle s'était enfin décidée à faire le déplacement jusque chez Isaline, qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Harry et Draco avaient imaginé sans mal le débat intérieur qui avait dû s'animer dans sa petite tête : je la laisse entrer ou je lui claque la porte au nez pour le plaisir ? Finalement, la deuxième option gagna. Draco, assis devant l'ordinateur de Harry pendant que ce dernier lisait, avait fait un bond de deux mètres en entendant sa mère hurler au scandale, en bas, parce qu'on avait osé lui claquer la porte au nez. Il était donc descendu dare-dare, foudroyant du regard Isaline qui ricanait, et avait réussi à rattraper sa mère avant qu'elle ne remonte dans son taxi.

Ils étaient allés dans la cuisine, le salon étant dans un état lamentable, où ils avaient discuté autour d'un thé préparé à la va-vite par un Draco pris au dépourvu. Evidemment, elle lui avait fait les traditionnels reproches : il était parti comme un voleur, il ne répondait pas à ses appels, il vivait chez cette femme qui lui avait claqué la porte au nez… Mais dans un sens, cela s'était tout de même plutôt bien passé. Elle avait pris de ses nouvelles, et de celles de Harry à l'étage. Elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait monter lui dire bonjour mais le blond avait grimacé : il en avait déjà parlé avec Harry et ce dernier refusait que ses parents le voient dans cet état. Elle avait compris et n'avait pas insisté, même si elle avait paru déçue. Elle était partie au bout d'une petite heure, non sans lui dire qu'il pouvait revenir à la maison quand il le souhaitait, si jamais il en avait marre d'être ici…

Mais Draco était bien, ici.

Il était chez lui, dans cette maison mal rangée et bruyante. Il se lavait les cheveux avec le shampooing à l'orange d'Isaline, d'essuyait avec les serviettes du placard, lavait son linge avec celui de la famille… Il mangeait à leur table et faisait la vaisselle, passait l'aspirateur dans l'après-midi quand il rentrait… Il avait pris ses habitudes, ses marques dans cette maison qui devenait chaque jour un peu plus la sienne. Il aimait y vivre. Draco savait très bien qu'il allait devoir en parler sérieusement à Isaline. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de rester vivre ici, non pas parce que prendre un appartement serait une trop grande responsabilité, mais plus parce qu'il se sentait bien ici. Et une fois Harry guéri, pourquoi pas lui proposer une vie à deux.

Mais cette conversation viendrait un peu plus tard : Isaline lui avait dit qu'il resterait ici un mois et après ils en rediscuteraient. Draco n'avait pas vraiment hâte d'en parler, même s'il savait qu'il y serait obligé, et il se faisait un peu l'effet d'un parasite, venant vivre ici sans payer quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il paye les petites courses qu'Isaline lui demandaient de faire, quand il rentrait du travail. Le blond ne voulait vraiment pas partir. Il voulait continuer à soigner Harry, à guérir près de lui ses angoisses…

Oublier cette sensation de chute, alors qu'il était allongé dans le lit…

Oublier ce corps qui s'effondre pour ne plus se relever…

Oublier qu'il avait failli le perdre, en se réveillant en plein milieu de la nuit, faisant sursauter Harry qui poussait un gémissement de douleur, et se blottir maladroitement contre lui, serrant fort sa main, en se murmurant qu'il était là, tout prêt, bel et bien vivant…

**OoO**

Il était dix-huit heures trente et elles venaient tout juste de fermer la boutique. En reprenant sérieusement le travail, donc sans jamais quitter la boutique, Isaline était persuadée que leur activité en prendrait un sérieux coup : Nymph' avait beau avoir assuré la relève pendant sa longue absence, les rendez-vous manqués et les petits arrangements étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse envisager un véritable retour à la normal. Et pourtant, les clients ne l'avait pas lâchée et elle fut aussi surprise qu'émue quand certains lui apportèrent des présents, tel que du chocolat, ou autre, pour l'aide à tenir le coup. Il y avait des chieurs partout, et leur réaction se comprenait, mais l'attitude de certains clients envers elle l'avait profondément touchée.

Nymph' aussi d'ailleurs. Elle avait déjà été agréablement surprise par la compréhension de certains clients et leurs visites, pour savoir comment allait Isaline et comment avançait l'enquête, mais leur attitude même après cet espèce de retour à la normale la touchait beaucoup. La boutique tournait à plein régime, de part les retards, mais de nouveaux clients avaient passé leur porte et l'avenir semblait prometteur, par rapport à ce qu'elles avaient imaginé.

Depuis le début de la semaine, elles avaient décidé de mettre fin aux heures supplémentaires, qu'elles enchaînaient depuis des semaines. Epuisées, elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'ouvrir la boutique exceptionnellement le lundi afin de s'avancer sur certains clients aux tatouages longs et compliqués, afin d'avancer et réduire leur quantité de travail avant les grandes vacances… qui ne seraient pas longues, voire inexistantes. Isaline voulait s'offrir au moins deux semaines et elle ne pouvait pas garder Nymph' éternellement avec elle. C'allait être difficile… mais pas insurmontable. Elle avait vu pire que ça… il y avait juste son dos qui criait au scandale…

Nymph' était déjà partie. La maison était silencieuse… Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Elle avait beau écouter attentivement, elle n'entendait pas de bruits de voix provenant de la chambre de Harry, et pourtant, elle se doutait que ce devait être agité. Seamus était arrivé une heure auparavant, sans manteau et complètement perdu, et quand elle l'avait laissé entrer, il s'était précipité à l'étage, vers la chambre de Harry. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu descendre : en dépit de la musique qui mettait de l'ambiance dans la chambre, elle reconnaissait le bruit des pas dans l'escalier quand on le montait ou le descendait. Et Seamus n'avait pas quitté la maison…

Comment allait réagir Draco ? Il l'avait prévenue qu'il arriverait un peu plus tard, il allait passer une partie de son après-midi avec Blaise, puis il rentrerait manger. Mais si jamais il rentrait et qu'il découvrait le pot aux roses… enfin, Harry et Seamus, seuls, dans la chambre… et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ce gamin était-il venu ici, le regard humide et suppliant ? Pourquoi était-il dans cet état, et pourquoi venait-il voir Harry ? Depuis quand étaient-ils assez proches pour…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Draco venait de rentrer. Isaline faillit lui hurler de ne pas monter, mais elle était à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, le corps paralysé par les douleurs des hauts-de-cœur qui venaient de la secouer, et il était hors de question qu'il la trouve dans un état pareil. Se laissant aller en arrière, dos au mur, elle écouta en se tenant le ventre Draco monter. Puis, imaginant la future crise de nerfs qui allait ravager sa maison, elle se jeta à nouveau sur la cuvette pour rendre les restes de son estomac. Et elle qui avait cru qu'elle s'en tirerait en pensant à autre chose qu'à ce qui sortait de sa bouche… Saleté de Draco…

Elle entendit la porte à l'étage s'ouvrir, puis quelques mots dont elle ne comprit pas le sens, et enfin Draco descendit de façon rapide, presque rageuse, dans les escaliers. Elle se demanda dans quelle position il les avait trouvés : étaient-ils enlacés, à cause d'un gros chagrin ? Et comment allait Seamus… Elle fit un bond quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. La main sur le cœur, elle leva les yeux vers le blond, qui la regardait, le sourcil levé.

« Bah… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ? Tu veux t'allonger ?

- Ouais, je veux bien, beau blond. »

Il lui tendit la main et elle la saisit, se levant en vacillant. Elle fit un geste pour tirer la chasse d'eau mais Draco la força à sortir et il l'emmena dans le salon où elle s'allongea. Morte de honte, elle le regarda sortir de la pièce pour nettoyer les dégâts. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la mise agacée.

« Désolée.

- Pardon ?

- Pour… les toilettes. C'était si crade que ça ?

- C'est rien. J'ai passé un coup de fil.

- Il se passe quoi, là-haut ?

- Ça fait longtemps que Seamus est ici ?

- Au moins une demi-heure. »

Draco s'assit par terre et posa son bras sur le canapé, tout près du sien. Isaline lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il avait vraiment l'air perturbé. Pourtant, il n'était pas resté longtemps là-haut…

« Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou tu veux faire durer le suspens ?

- Problèmes amoureux.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais.

- Et comment tu es au courant de ça, toi ? T'es ami avec lui maintenant ?

- Je le connais assez pour avoir compris qu'il avait eu le béguin pour quelqu'un. Et cette personne est… très particulière.

- A ce point-là ?

- Dans le genre « impossible », tu peux pas faire mieux. »

Isaline était dubitative mais elle savait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

« Pourquoi il est venu voir Harry ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que Harry était devenu une sorte de journal intime sur pattes. L'écouter lui change les idées et Seamus ne sait pas vraiment à qui en parler.

- Ils ont vraiment une drôle de relation, ces deux là…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Aussitôt, Draco se leva et alla dans l'entrée, fermant la porte derrière lui. Isaline le foudroya du regard : mais elle avait envie d'entendre elle ! De là où elle était, elle n'entendait que le son indistinct de leurs voix : Draco était celui qui parlait le plus, et il avait l'air énervé, tandis que Seamus était plus dans la réserve. Elle l'entendit partir, et quelques minutes plus tard, Draco revint dans le salon.

« Pauvre con ! J'avais envie d'entendre, moi !

- Hors de question, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Mais toi oui !

- Isaline, tu n'as plus quinze ans… Au fait, ça va mieux, tes nausées ?

- Ouais. On fait aller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé, ce midi ? Tu en as depuis…

- Depuis hier. Mais ça va, je vais bien, hein… Me regarde pas comme ça, beau blond, je suis pas mourante !

- Encore heureux. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Ouais : commande des pizzas. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla passer commande. Puis, entendant le bruit de la télévision dans le salon, il monta à l'étage où Harry devait l'attendre. Tout en montant les marches, Draco eut un léger sourire, imaginant son petit ami préparer tout un tas de discours pour expliquer pourquoi il les avait découverts dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans toutefois expliquer le fond de l'affaire… car Harry était un homme de parole et jamais il ne parlerait de ce que Seamus avait pu lui raconter, et il était persuadé que ce dernier lui avait caché des choses…

Des choses que Draco avait déjà très bien comprises. Il ne se serait pas énervé au téléphone, sinon…

Il toqua avant d'entrer dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques temps déjà, et qui était en quelque sorte devenue la sienne. Ses affaires avaient trouvé leur place dans le bordel de cette pièce qu'il avait finie par ranger, sous le regard soit inquiet, soit amusé de Harry, qui n'aimait pas quand on remettait en cause son existence, donc sa chambre, mais qui aurait sautillé de joie, s'il avait pu, quand Draco découvrait des trucs qu'il avait perdus.

Son petit ami était bien évidemment allongé sur le lit et il n'avait pas bougé depuis le matin, ou quasiment pas. Dans la semaine, on allait lui retirer sa minerve et ce serait une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Le plâtre de son bras serait enlevé la semaine suivante si tout allait bien. Pour sa jambe, ce serait une toute autre histoire… Il allait sans aucun doute devoir se faire opérer, subir de nouvelles souffrances, puis entamer une rééducation, si les médecins le jugeaient capable de remarcher… et rien n'était moins sûr.

Draco se régala de son expression un peu contrariée et inquiète avant de lui faire un sourire plutôt doux, pour l'apaiser. Harry ne sut comment interpréter son sourire et, alors que le blond s'avançait vers le lit pour s'y assoir, il se lança, sans trop savoir où ça allait les mener.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Je ne crois rien.

- T'as pas l'air énervé, c'est bizarre… Tu t'es pas défoulé sur lui en bas, au moins ?

- Harry, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Il était en larmes dans tes bras, je ne pense pas qu'il était en train de jouer la comédie pour t'amadouer et te conquérir…

- Oui mais c'est toujours sensible avec Seamus…

- Crois-moi, chéri, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai compris qu'il a tourné la page. »

Draco lui lança un regard entendu et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il y eut un silence, Harry le regardant fixement, attendant une explication, qui ne vint pas.

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

- Dans les grandes lignes.

- Comment tu peux savoir ?

- Parce qu'il m'en a plus ou moins parlé. Enfin…

- Il t'en a parlé ?

- A une soirée, je sais plus laquelle, il m'a vaguement parlé de ce qu'il vivait. Très vaguement. J'ai compris le reste tout seul.

- Donc tu sais pour qui il craque comme ça ?

- Je l'ai deviné. Tu ne le sais pas ? »

Harry lui lança un regard noir, lui intimant silencieusement de ravaler son sourire moqueur. Non, il ne savait pas qui était à l'origine de ses larmes et des souffrances qui malmenaient son petit cœur. Et encore heureux, parce que si jamais il savait qui faisait ainsi souffrir Seamus, il l'aurait explosé… C'était pas Dieu possible d'être aussi con et aveugle, que diable !

« Arrête de sourire, espèce de crétin. Non, il ne veut pas me dire son nom. Ce qui veut dire que je le connais de près ou de loin. Ou il ne veut pas que je cherche à la contacter… C'est un connard ?

- Je t'adore…

- Quoi ? Excuse-moi, mais vu ce que Seamus me raconte…

- C'est quelqu'un qui se cherche. C'est tout. Il a des tords mais aussi une certaine lucidité.

- Il sait pas ce qu'il veut, quoi.

- Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ne fais pas cette tête, Seamus n'a jamais su trouver des types qui lui correspondaient, et celui-là… il aurait pas pu faire pire.

- A ce point-là ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Le brun eut l'air pensif, cherchant sans doute la personne qui avait mené Seamus jusqu'ici, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir. Il fallait dire que Seamus avait pas mal de connaissances et Harry était loin de toutes les connaître, même s'il en avait entendait parler régulièrement, car parfois c'étaient aussi des amis de Théo.

Draco le regarda quelques secondes méditer sur la question avant de se pencher vers lui, le faisant sursauter, et planter un baiser sur sa bouche. Il sentit un souffle glisser sur sa joue avant que Harry ne lui réponde. Le baiser s'intensifia, se fit plus langoureux, et quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Puis, Draco se pencha, sa bouche tout près de l'oreille de son petit ami qui frissonna, ses cheveux blonds caressant sa joue. Sa voix ne fut que des murmures…

« Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi… »

… qui réchauffèrent son cœur. Le sourire du jeune homme s'accentua, alors que Draco le prenait dans ses bras, se calant contre lui. Harry passa son bras valide autour de son cou. Il voulut embrasser sa nuque, poser sa bouche sur sa peau, mais sa minerve bloquait son cou. Il pensait au jour où il la retirerait, à leurs étreintes qui seraient un peu plus facile. Il pensa au moment où il retirerait le plâtre de son bras, et de la possibilité qu'il aurait de pouvoir se blottir tout contre Draco, dans le lit.

Et il pensa à sa jambe… au moment où le plâtre serait retiré, et où toute l'horreur de son acte lui apparaîtrait… Il n'osait imaginer le regard Draco, ses mains qui toucheraient sa peau… Rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de pleurer…

Mais Draco l'embrassait sur la joue, touchait ses cheveux, et son odeur emplissait ses narines. Il était là, contre lui, et ça n'avait pas de prix…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Yo les d'jeuns !

**Lys :** THE RETOUR !

Et nan, vous rêvez pas ! Je suis de retour ! :D

**Lys :** Toutes nos excuses pour ces longs mois d'attente… Pas vraiment d'explications à donner, mis à part un manque de motivation et d'inspiration.

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira :-)

**Lys :** Nous vous rappelons que le fanzine **Sectumsempra, mon amour ?** a tenu un stand à la Paris Manga 2012, à Porte de Versailles, et qu'il sera également présent à la Japan Expo de cet été !

N'hésitez pas à venir nous rendre une petite visite ! :D Le fanzine que nous avons produit avec nos petites mains recèlent quelques info' qui éclaireront la fin de ce chapitre… 8D

* * *

**Sectumsempra, mon amour ?**

Comme vous le savez sans doute, le tome 1 de _Papillon_ est enfin mis en vente.

Un message à été envoyé aux personnes ayant réservé ce tome et j'aimerais avoir des retours assez rapidement afin d'évaluer notre budget.

Pour les intéressés, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message, je répondrai avec plaisir :)

Je vous rappelle que le tome 1 coute 8,50 euros et que les bénéfices reviendront uniquement à l'association. _Existence_ est toujours disponible, de même pour notre fanzine.

Bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 37

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter. Tout son corps se tendit et il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur.

« Salut Harry ! »

Il grimaça un sourire alors qu'Allan se ruait dans sa chambre, se laissant tomber près de lui sur le lit. Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Harry eut un petit rire en le voyant analyser son cou, enfin mis à nu.

« Wha, ça fait du bien de te voir sans ta minerve. Ça fait mal ?

- Un peu. Mais ça va.

- Tu peux enfin embrasser Draco dans toutes les règles de l'art !

- S'il n'y avait que ça…

- Roooh allez, dans quelques jours, t'as plus de plâtre sur ton bras ! »

Allan paraissait de bonne humeur. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi souriant depuis l'accident, et ça faisait du bien de le voir ainsi. Il était tellement déprimé depuis ce qui s'était passé que son père s'était inquiété, d'autant plus que ses notes avaient chutées : il dormait mal la nuit, passait peu de temps sur ses jeux vidéos et regardait un peu trop la télé, s'abrutissant pendant des heures devant le poste. Il semblerait que chaque détail qui pouvait améliorer le quotidien de Harry lui rendait à chaque fois un peu plus le sourire. C'était ce genre d'attitude qui poussait l'alité à voir les choses de façon plus positive…

« Où est ton père ?

- En bas, il fait la cours à Isaline. Tu sais, un joli bouquet de fleurs, les minauderies…

- Oh, tout de suite…

- En général, ça m'exaspère quand mon père est comme ça. Mais Isaline est tellement mignonne à rougir comme une ado' que c'est pas si gnangnan que ça…

- C'est bien qu'il soit là. Malgré tout ça…

- Bah… Tu sais, Papa est vraiment amoureux. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Oui mais toi tu…

- Ouais, je sais, j'adore Isaline, mais bon, je l'ai jamais vu aussi attentionné avec quelqu'un. Ni avec maman, ni avec personne d'autre…

- Le mariage de tes parents reste un mystère pour moi. »

Allan eut un petit rire. Ils en avaient eu, des discussions, à ce sujet. Allan lui-même avait encore du mal à comprendre comment le mariage de ses parents avait pu durer aussi longtemps. Il connaissait sa mère et elle n'avait jamais vraiment été tactile ni très ouverte, et pourtant, son père l'aimait tendrement, et quand elle l'avait quittée pour un autre, son univers s'était effondré. Allan pensait que ce n'était pas seulement le départ de sa mère qui l'avait bouleversé, c'était plutôt le fait qu'elle l'avait trompée pour un autre. C'était comme un échec, il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. La routine avait tué leur couple.

Avec Isaline, c'était différent, à la fois parce qu'ils avaient vécu leur vie, ils avaient quarante ans, et elle avait faim d'amour et d'attentions. Rémi avait trouvé en quelque sorte ce qu'il n'avait cessé de chercher depuis son divorce : une femme qui voudrait bien de ses bras autour de ses épaules ou de sa taille, qui pincerait la bouche quand il voudrait l'embrasser, et qui saurait se faire aimer de son fils unique. Elle n'était pas parfaite, mais elle était ce qu'il cherchait.

« Ta mère est toujours célibataire ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, ouais. Tant mieux, j'ai jamais aimé ses mecs.

- Pas plus que les ex de ton père…

- Mais les mecs de ma mère étaient pires. Ce sont souvent des cons, ou des mecs pas sérieux. Les ex de mon père, je les aimais pas, mais elles étaient pas méchantes, dans le fond. Oh, un Kinder© ! Je peux t'en piquer un ?

- Prends, c'est Teddy qui en a apporté ce matin. »

Allan tendit la main vers l'œuf en chocolat qui trainait sur la table de chevet, alors que Rémi apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui fit un sourire et Harry le lui rendit avec plaisir. Isaline était juste derrière lui et elle paraissait apaisée. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été des semaines auparavant.

« Bonjour, Harry. Ça fait du bien de te voir sans cette minerve.

- A croire que c'est un évènement…

- C'est le début de ta guérison. C'est déjà un pas en avant. »

Rémi lui tendit la main et Harry la serra. Ses paroles l'apaisèrent, bien plus que celles de n'importe qui d'autres. Il était médecin, et quand il venait ici, ses paroles étaient toujours prises avec un grand sérieux par le jeune homme. Le fait que Rémi avait conscience des épreuves que Harry allait devoir franchir rendaient ses conseils et ses sourires plus précieux encore… Car il ne perdait pas espoir, et il savait très bien d'où le jeune homme revenait.

« C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, mais il est têtu !

- Comme sa tante.

- Tout de suite…

- Comme se porte ton cou ? »

Rémi fit un geste de la main vers Allan pour qu'il se lève et lui laisse la place. Harry le laissa l'examiner alors que l'adolescent avait un débat avec Isaline à propos de son entêtement, cette dernière maintenant qu'elle ne l'était pas autant qu'ils le prétendaient, elle avait juste du caractère. L'alité eut un petit rire en voyant le médecin soupirer, l'air faussement exaspéré, ne semblant pas partager l'avis de la tatoueuse. Rémi lui posa quelques questions, à propos de ses douleurs, de son appétit…

« Bon, vous avez fini de vous disputer ? Du vent, vous me dérangez ! »

Faisant fi des protestations des deux énergumènes qui se disputaient dans son dos, Rémi revient à son affaire, alors qu'Isaline et son fils se décidaient enfin à quitter la chambre pour débattre ailleurs. Harry rit à nouveau.

« J'aime comme tu te fais obéir.

- Ils m'agacent. Et surtout, je ne pense que tu veuilles aborder tes problèmes personnels devant Allan. »

Le médecin lui lança un regard entendu et Harry rougit. Mis à part Draco, Isaline et Sirius, ou encore Nymph', Harry n'abordait jamais ses problèmes d'ordre plus intimes. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de confiance envers Rémi, une fois encore, c'était plus le fait qu'il était médecin mais aussi une personne complètement extérieure à leur famille ou réseau d'amis.

« Comment ça va, avec Draco ?

- Mieux. Bien mieux.

- Tu ne fais plus de crises d'angoisse, quand…

- Non, c'est passé. C'est terriblement gênant, mais ça va.

- Encore cette histoire des toilettes ?

- Ouais…

- Ça ira mieux quand on aura retiré ton plâtre. Quoique, maintenant que tu n'as plus ta minerve, tu peux te débrouiller seul, pour ces choses-là. Ça ne te pose plus de problèmes, pour te laver ?

- Non. Franchement, Rémi, ça va mieux. J'arrive à accepter des choses… J'arrive mieux à accepter l'idée que ce qu'il me fait est naturel et que je l'aurais fait aussi à sa place.

- Où est donc passé le Harry déprimé et refusant qu'on le touche ? »

Rien n'aurait pu être plus beau en cet instant que l'éclat de rire de Harry et son beau sourire. L'espace d'un instant, Rémi crut être revenu à cette époque plus douce où il n'avait pas les membres emprisonnés dans de la résine, chevauchant sa moto pour aller chercher son fils au collège.

Il allait s'en tirer. Il avait tout pour s'en tirer : une famille aimante, des amis compréhensifs, un petit ami prêt à beaucoup de choses pour l'aider… Le chemin était encore long, mais déjà, il marchait dessus…

« Il commence à disparaître. Petit à petit.

- C'est bien. Ça rassure ta tante. Et… tu peux ne pas me répondre, mais apparemment, ça turlupine pas mal Isaline et ton parrain.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tes rapports, avec Draco. »

Rémi fit un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le jeune homme devenir écarlate. Harry baissa les yeux, triturant le drap avec sa main valide, à défaut de son autre main bloquée.

« Tu peux ne pas me répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait, entre nous ? Je suis bloqué de partout…

- Oui, je m'en doute, mais ma question portait plus sur vos envies, sur les tensions que ton immobilité peut créer…

- Ça, ça vient plus de moi que de lui.

- Je m'en doute aussi.

- Draco s'en fout. J'ai du mal à me mettre à sa place, mais comme il a failli me perdre… Pour lui, c'est pas le plus important. Pour être honnête, il n'y a vraiment plus rien entre nous et il ne me fait aucun reproche.

- Mais tu te sens inutile.

- Oui… »

Ils parlèrent un long moment de cela, sans pour autant tomber dans la vulgarité ou parler des relations proprement sexuelles du jeune couple. Harry lui avoua sans réelle gêne que c'était compliqué pour lui de ne pas s'en vouloir, car il savait que Draco, sans être accro ou obsédé, avait des besoins physiques qu'il avait eu un peu de mal à calmer, quand leur relation était devenue sérieuse, respectant son besoin d'attendre et, dans un sens, de le tester. Le blond ne lui avait jamais fait de reproches et n'avait jamais eu de geste ambigus ou mal placés à son égard, et malgré cela, Harry s'en voulait de ne plus être capable de le combler et d'être devenu un être dépourvu de charme.

Rémi l'écouta avec attention et essaya de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas des cheveux rasés et des plâtres qui allaient le rendre moins attrayants : là, tout de suite, il n'avait effectivement rien d'attirant, mais leur relation ne se basait pas sur le sexe ou sur leur physique, et quand il les aurait retiré, il redeviendrait celui qu'il était auparavant. Ses cheveux allaient repousser, la rééducation allait remettre son bras d'aplomb, et quant à sa jambe, ils aviseraient. Harry savait qu'il avait raison, Draco lui avait même dit qu'il éprouvait encore du désir pour lui, mais qu'il refusait de lui faire l'amour juste pour assouvir un besoin, sans que Harry ne puisse participer, même un minimum.

En fait, Harry avait tellement peur de le perdre que la moindre preuve d'amour ou de la solidité de leur relation l'angoissait comme jamais…

« Tu en as parlé de tout ça, avec lui ?

- Oui. On en parle souvent. Mais je suis obtus…

- Tu es encore traumatisé, Harry. Mais tu es sur la bonne voie, et c'est ce qui compte.

- Tu pourras les rassurer ? Ils écoutent à peine ce que je leur dis.

- Ça se comprend. Tu n'es pas très bavard, quand tu as des problèmes. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais les rassurer. Tu es plus bavard, avec Draco ? Ou il faut que je le rassure aussi ?

- C'est à lui que je parle le plus. C'est ça ou il fait la tête. Et j'aime pas quand il me fait la tête… »

Rémi ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa bouille de petit garçon pris en faute, imaginant sans mal Draco cesser de lui parler et détournant les yeux de lui pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Harry était si fragile qu'il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour arriver à ses fins… bien que ce soit toujours fait de manière assez tendre, malgré tout.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'Allan tape à la porte, leur annonçant que Draco était rentré et qu'il était l'heure de s'en aller. Pour lui changer les idées, Rémi avait proposé à Isaline de sortir dîner avec lui et Allan, et pour faire plaisir à ce dernier, ils avaient programmé une sortie au cinéma. Rémi sortit donc de la chambre après avoir dit « au revoir » au jeune homme qui écouta les voix, en bas de l'escalier, puis Draco les monter. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il lui fit un sourire avant de poser son sac près de la porte.

« Ça a été, ta journée ?

- Pas pire que les autres. C'est assez routinier.

- Blaise va bien ?

- Oui. Il n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre parce qu'il veut voir Luna, mais à part ça, il va bien. »

Il lui avait envoyé un SMS dans l'après-midi pour lui dire qu'il passerait un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami en sortant du boulot. Harry lui avait dit qu'il pouvait dîner avec lui, jusqu'à ce que Draco lui rappelle que c'était impossible, car Isaline sortait, et personne ne pourrait le nourrir. Harry avait senti son cœur se serrer méchamment dans sa poitrine et fit tous les efforts du monde pour se calmer avant de lui envoyer une injure, car dans le fond, il savait que Draco avait raison.

« Comment va ton cou ?

- J'ai un peu mal, mais ça va.

- Tu devrais remettre ta minerve.

- Oh non, je l'ai retirée ce matin !

- Si c'est pour avoir mal au cou toute la soirée et cette nuit, ça ne vaut pas la peine. Tu vas…

- Mais je l'ai retirée ce matin, je ne veux pas la remettre, tu ne m'as quasiment pas vu sans…

- Si c'est pour que tu te plaignes de ton cou, je préfère te voir avec.

- J'adore voir à quel point tu es enjoué en me voyant sans cette minerve…

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que j'applaudisse, que je te dise « oh Harry, que tu es beau maintenant que tu n'as plus cette chose immonde autour du cou » ? Oui, c'est bien que tu l'ais retirée, mais n'oublie pas que ton cou n'est pas tout à fait remis, donc ça ne sert à rien de te faire du mal. »

Et Draco sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Harry regarda fixement la porte, ne sachant s'il devait être triste ou en colère après lui. Son cœur qui se serra fort dans sa poitrine et la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge le firent pencher vers la première option. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il tendit vivement le bras vers la table de chevet et lutta pour remettre sa minerve en place, comme Draco le lui avait montré le matin-même. L'étau se desserra mais il avait mal au ventre. Il se sentait prisonnier et la voix dure et agacée du blond avait mis à mal tous ces sentiments positifs qu'il avait accumulés dans la journée.

Draco revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. La tête calée et regardant droit devant lui la télévision placée en face de son lit, il ne put voir son expression étonnée et ses sourcils qui se froncèrent légèrement.

« Tu l'as mise ? Quoi, je t'ai vexé ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Je te dis la vérité, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lunatique, un moment ça va, un autre ça va pas… J'ai rien dit de mal et…

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'ai dit.

- T'as vraiment envie qu'on passe une soirée de merde ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne le regardait pas. Draco soupira et ressortit de la chambre. Il s'en voulut de lui avoir parlé un peu trop durement mais il avait passé une sale journée et il était fatigué de tout ça. C'était vrai, le matin, il avait été aussi heureux que Harry quand il lui avait retiré sa minerve, quand il lui avait montré comment la remettre tout seul si jamais il avait mal au cou au cours de la journée. C'était comme un pas en avant… Bon, d'accord, il y était allé un peu fort. Un peu.

Un peu trop…

Draco poussa un autre soupir et descendit. Mieux valait attendre que Harry se calme avant de monter. Il s'installa dans le salon et, plus les minutes avançaient, et plus il regrettait ses paroles. Il n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Bon dieu, il ne l'avait même pas embrassé en entrant dans la chambre… Pourtant, il attendit encore un peu, se maudissant et se demandant ce à quoi l'autre pensait, tout seul, dans le lit. L'avait-il blessé ? Peut-être…

Vingt minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte, et ce fut comme une libération. L'étudiant se leva et alla ouvrir au livreur, le paya, puis disposa leur repas sur des assiettes et un plateau qu'il monta à l'étage. Le tenant d'une main, il toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. Harry avait toujours le cou maintenu mais il fit l'effort de se tourner vers lui, signe qu'il n'était plus fâché. Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand Draco posa sur le lit un plateau dont les assiettes regorgeaient de sushis et autres mets japonais en tout genre.

« Dray ? Mais…

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais envie de manger autre chose que des pâtes. »

Il s'assit sur le matelas et leva les yeux vers lui pour lui sourire, mais son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit les yeux rougis de son petit ami. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as pleuré ? »

L'autre pâli.

« Non.

- Si, tu as pleuré.

- J'ai pas pleuré !

- Si, tu as pleuré !

- Arrête ! »

Trop tard, sa voix était mouillée et sa main vint cacher son visage. Draco faillit lâcher une injure : il ne savait vraiment plus sur quel pied danser avec lui… Il se mordilla la lèvre alors que Harry respirait fort pour se calmer.

« Ecoute Harry, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ni te vexer, ni rien… Je ne sais plus comment te prendre, tu t'énerves quand je te fais un compliment et tu te vexes quand je te fais un petit reproche !

- Je sais…

- S'il te plait, ne pleure pas, j'ai pas envie de voir ça après la journée que j'ai passée… »

Le jeune homme serrait les dents et paraissait crispé. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun geste de rejet quand Draco voulut le prendre dans ses bras. Au contraire, il l'attira contre lui, passant son bras dans son dos, alors que le blond lui enlaçait les épaules.

« Excuse-moi…

- T'excuse pas. C'est moi qui…

- T'as rien dit de mal…

- Ecoute, on en reste là, d'accord ? On ne va pas gâcher la soirée pour rien, j'ai eu une journée de merde et je n'ai pas envie de te voir triste. »

Harry voulut acquiescer mais la minerve le bloquait. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit les mains de Draco la défaire pour la lui retirer. Il sentit une sorte de petit courant d'air dans son cou quand il fut libéré. Il avait un peu mal, mais ne plus l'avoir le détendait. Harry rougit et frissonna quand il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser au creux de sa nuque.

« Rémi et Allan vont bien ? Ils sont passés, non ?

- Oui, c'avait l'air d'aller. Allan a l'air d'aller bien mieux. Ça fait plaisir à voir…

- C'est sûr. Il parait qu'il a de meilleurs résultats, c'est bon signe. »

Ils commencèrent leur dîner, tout en discutant. Draco s'installa de l'autre côté du lit de façon à pouvoir lui tenir la main tout en mangeant. Ils parlèrent du médecin et de son fils, de Blaise et Luna, et évoquèrent même Seamus, dont Harry n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis trois jours, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Le brun fronça les sourcils quand il vit le sourire moqueur de Draco : il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire… Mais il refusa de lui en parler, lui disant simplement que les choses s'étaient arrangées. Harry rageait : il était au courant et pas lui ? Seamus lui en avait parlé et même pas à lui, alors qu'il lui avait quasiment tout raconté ? C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi…

Draco ne lâcha pas le morceau et tenta de détourner son petit ami de la question « Seamus Finnigan », ne parvenant à le faire qu'au bout d'une longue lutte… et quelques baisers à couper le souffle. Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble. C'était un peu comme si cette journée catastrophique n'avait jamais existée… ni même leur dispute quand il était rentré.

Ils terminèrent la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Draco avait aidé le brun à s'avancer un peu, puis il s'était glissé derrière lui. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis une éternité, mais à présent, bien que Harry soit un peu bloqué, il avait accès à son cou et pouvait l'embrasser comme il l'entendait. Ce fut l'un des moments les plus tendres qu'ils passèrent, depuis que Harry s'était réveillé. Le plus tactile, le plus doux…

Des baisers dans le cou, de petits rires… Leurs mains qui se cherchaient, ses bras autour de sa taille… Son odeur, sa joue contre la sienne…

Un peu comme s'ils se redécouvraient…

**OoO**

« Tu sais c'est quoi, le pire ?

- Heu… non ?

- Je m'y étais fait, à cette putain de minerve… »

Ron explosa de rire, alors que Hermione lui jetait un regard mauvais. Millicent fit des efforts pour contrôler ses gloussements, mais elle n'échappa pas au regard courroucé de son amie.

« Ron, un peu de tenue ! Ça n'a rien de marrant !

- Nan mais attends, il nous a fait un caca nerveux parce qu'il en pouvait plus de sa minerve, et maintenant il…

- Laisse, Hermione, je me désespère moi-même…

- Draco aussi doit être désespéré.

- Millicent ! »

Et Ron n'en finissait plus de rire. Assis dans son lit, Harry souriait doucement, alors qu'il regardait son ami se faire disputer par sa chère et tendre. Près de lui, Millicent ne se retenait plus de glousser.

« Le pauvre Draco, il n'a pas fini d'en baver.

- Oh, ça non. Mais je ne le lui ai pas avoué, sinon il me forcerait à la porter non-stop.

- J'imagine. »

Millicent avait le cœur léger : le visage de Harry, qui portaient encore des marques, paraissait plus serein que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu et il souriait, comme autrefois. C'était un peu comme si elle retrouvait le tatoueur qu'elle avait connu, avec les cheveux plus courts et des membres emplâtrés, mais avec la même douceur sur le visage et le même humour.

Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de venir. Harry ne voyait quasiment personne, ne supportant pas son état, et Hermione ne cessait de demander à Ron de ses nouvelles : ce dernier passait parfois voir son ami, ou du moins il l'appelait régulièrement et jamais Harry ne l'avait envoyé bouler au téléphone. Au contraire, le brun semblait avoir besoin de conserver un certain contact avec lui, de lui parler. Las des questions de sa petite amie qui n'osait pas appeler le concerné, le rouquin avait décidé de l'emmener voir le tatoueur, avec son autorisation, et avait embarqué Millicent par la même occasion.

Et contrairement à ce que la jeune fille aurait imaginé, l'atmosphère était loin d'être tendue ou gênante, car bien que Harry ne supporte manifestement pas son état, il s'était fait une raison et ne se lamentait pas sans cesse, prenant même parfois la chose avec humour. Ron dédramatisait la situation et son ami le suivait avec un plaisir non feint. C'était donc plutôt agréable de discuter ensemble sans limites à ne pas franchir. Bien qu'aucun des trois n'évoquât l'état catastrophique de sa jambe. Ni même Cédric…

Ils passèrent une bonne après-midi ensemble et quand les filles durent partir, elles virent tous que Harry était un peu triste, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Les deux étudiantes lui promirent de revenir bientôt, soulagées de voir que leur regard ne lui faisait plus peur, comme elles l'avaient craint. C'était un peu comme un cap de passé.

Seul Ron resta avec lui. Hermione avait un dîner en famille et ses parents venaient la chercher, et quant à Millicent, c'était Gregory qui venait la prendre pour l'emmener au cinéma. Ron les raccompagna donc successivement à la porte avant de remonter dans la chambre de son ami, où il finit par être seul, avec lui.

« Ça fait du bien de voir du monde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu peux même pas imaginer.

- Tu en viens à te demander pourquoi tu ne les as pas laissés entrer plus tôt.

- Je sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, mais… c'est vrai que ça fait du bien. Ne pas être regardé de travers… ou qu'il n'y ait pas de gêne… Ça fait du bien.

- Je suis content. »

Harry rougit face au sourire de Ron, qui paraissait réellement soulagé. Plus les jours passaient, et plus il se sentait mieux dans sa peau, se pardonnant petit à petit de ne pas l'avoir protégé, cette nuit-là. Harry ne lui en avait jamais voulu, il n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'il puisse en souffrir, et après de longues discussions sur le sujet, Ron avait fini par accepter l'idée qu'il n'y était pour rien. Vraiment.

« Tu as des nouvelles des autres, sinon ? Cho, Théo…

- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, ils ne sont pas venus. Je vais les appeler pour leur dire de venir…

- Ils n'attendent que ça, j'en suis sûr. Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas vu Sirius, il va bien ?

- Il s'acharne sur Cédric. Donc… oui et non. »

Le visage du tatoueur s'assombrit un peu. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« Ne pense pas à ça…

- Cédric ne veut rien dire. Enfin… quasiment rien. Il reste silencieux. Il va falloir que je sois confronté à lui.

- Quand ?

- J'en sais rien. On attend que mon plâtre soit retiré. Celui de mon bras. »

Sa voix se tendait, et son regard était fuyant. Ron regretta d'avoir amené le sujet, indirectement.

« J'ai pas envie de le voir…

- Je sais. Mais n'y pense pas, tu n'y ais pas.

- Sirius m'en a parlé, avant-hier. Je sais qu'il en a parlé à Draco, aussi.

- Il est énervé ?

- Oui. Enervé, et angoissé. Plus que moi. Je le connais… »

Draco était comme un lion en cage. Il ne lui avait rien dit à propos de cette affaire, mais Harry savait parfaitement que ça le mettait en colère. Il le connaissait assez pour lire dans ses gestes sa rage et son inquiétude. Objectivement, Cédric ne pourrait plus rien faire à Harry, il ne pourrait plus le toucher… mais il pouvait toujours le torturer mentalement, lui dire des choses qu'il n'avait pas à entendre, encore… des déclarations d'amour enflammées, des menaces de mort… le dégoût dans ses yeux, face à son corps blessé, ou les larmes… les larmes de souffrance, en voyant ce qu'il lui avait fait…

Il ne voulait pas le voir et être confronté à lui, pour la énième fois… Car même s'il ne se sentait pas détruit de l'intérieur, seul contre tous, il était terrifié à l'idée de le voir et refusait que Draco subisse une épreuve de plus, à l'attendre dans le hall du commissariat, alors que lui essayait de faire craquer son ex.

« Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça maintenant. De toute manière, tout est contre Cédric, il ne peut rien t'arriver et il n'échappera pas à la prison.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il refuse de parler. Enfin, il a avoué, pour moi… Mais il y a tant de choses qu'il refuse de dire : comment il est arrivé là, tout ça quoi…

- Il refuse de parler de ce qui peut l'enfoncer. C'est normal. »

Mais il y avait des choses qui ennuyaient profondément Harry… comme le fait qu'il refuse d'avoir sa tentative d'assassinat envers Draco. Il avait été poursuivi sur l'autoroute par des voitures, alors que Théo conduisait son véhicule : après avoir fait des tonneaux sur la route, ils étaient parvenus à en sortir vivant, et alors une autre voiture était venue les percuter. Tout portait à croire que Cédric était le coupable. De même, il avait agressé Cho à son domicile et Ron dans la rue alors qu'il enlevait Harry avec ses sbires. Il avait beau avoir avoué le kidnapping et la séquestration, il n'avait jamais mentionné les noms de ces quatre autres personnes, comme si cela ne concernait pas l'affaire… ce qui le rendait malade… plus que les concernés, d'ailleurs.

« Mais ça finira par sortir. Te rends pas malade, t'as d'autres soucis en tête. »

Il avait tellement de soucis en tête que ça l'épuisait. Jamais Harry ne s'était autant pris la tête en si peu de temps et il fallait dire qu'entre Draco, Seamus, son état et Cédric, il n'était pas prêt de retrouver la paix intérieure. Les choses s'arrangeaient de plus en plus avec son petit ami mais il n'avait guères de nouvelles de l'irlandais qui demeurait assez évasif sur ses problèmes sentimentaux, et ce n'était pas Draco qui allait l'aider à y voir plus clair dans cette affaire. Au contraire, ça l'amusait de garder le secret…

D'ailleurs, Théo l'avait appelé la veille pour prendre de ses nouvelles et Harry lui avait demandé comment allait Seamus, et même lui ne semblait pas capable de l'informer avec précision de son état. Il l'avait eu en larmes dans ses bras et Théo n'était pas même pas fichu de lui dire clairement si l'irlandais se sentait mieux, ni même si le type qui lui faisait du mal était un connard fini. En fait, Théo était tellement évasif que Harry avait failli l'engueuler, mais il s'était retenu. Mais il le regretta rapidement, car quand il en parla à Draco, ce dernier éclata de rire, à en être plié en deux…

Son chéri était un peu étrange, des fois… et il n'aimait pas quand il lui faisait des petits secrets. Même si ce n'était pas important… mais qu'il sache quelque chose sur un… « ami commun » que lui ignorait ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Bon, je vais pas tarder, moi.

- Tu fais quelque chose, ce soir ?

- Ouais : je vais à l'anniversaire du mec de Ginny.

- Il t'a invité ?

- C'est plutôt elle qui l'a fait. J'sais pas trop pourquoi. Hermione m'a dit qu'elles s'étaient disputées récemment et ma sœur veut me présenter des filles un peu plus haut de gamme, physiquement parlant.

- Et Hermione te laisse y aller ?

- Bof, tu la connais, elle est pas jalouse. Et elle sait que j'aime pas les grosses poitrines ni les mini-jupes…

- Si c'était le cas, ta vie serait bien triste, avec elle. »

Ron eut un petit rire : on ne pouvait pas dire que sa petite amie était la fille la plus sexy du coin mais il l'aimait telle qu'elle était. Et elle le savait. Ils avaient confiance l'un dans l'autre et ce n'était pas une petite soirée avec les potes du mec de sa sœur qui allait chambouler leur couple, loin de là.

Le rouquin ne tarda pas à le quitter : il devait se changer, passer chez sa mère récupérer sa sœur et puis l'emmener à la fête. Il n'était pas particulièrement enchanté à l'idée d'y aller car il n'aimait pas vraiment ce type. A vrai dire, en général, il n'aimait pas vraiment les copains de Ginny, et les rares fois où il les appréciait, elle les quittait assez rapidement. Ce type-là était trop jaloux et possessif, ce n'était pas très bon qu'elle reste avec lui, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas de situation stable, travaillant à mi-temps, et elle avait tendance à sortir un peu trop souvent. Sa mère ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elle n'avait plus qu'elle à la maison et ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire pour la remettre dans le droit chemin…

**OoO**

Draco rentra assez tard. Il fit l'effort d'appeler Harry pour le prévenir, persuadé qu'il se ferait un sang d'encre si jamais il ne rentrait pas à peu près à l'heure, ce qui avait fait marrer ses collègues de travail. Enfin surtout une, qui semblait avoir plus ou moins compris que ce n'était pas sa petite amie qu'il appelait. Enfin, il n'avait pas confirmé ses soupçons : après avoir discuté avec ses autres collègues, il avait compris qu'il avait affaire à de sympathiques homophobes. Il préférait éviter que sa collègue, bien que très sympathique, ne cafte auprès des autres et bousille l'ambiance au boulot.

En rentrant, il passa à la superette pour faire quelques courses, après avoir ramené Millicent chez elle. En effet, cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un petit moment ensemble donc ils étaient allés boire un café ensemble après leur journée de travail respective. Il était près de dix-neuf heures quand Draco arriva à la boutique, les mains chargées de sacs qu'Isaline s'empressa de prendre pour les ranger dans le frigidaire et les placards au-dessus du plan de travail.

A peine Draco mit-il les pieds chez elle qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà le matin, alors qu'il buvait son café avec elle dans la cuisine tout en mangeant des tartines, il avait sentit qu'elle n'était pas en forme. Non pas qu'elle ait eu les jours précédents une pêche d'enfer, mais elle était moins souriante et elle parlait peu. Quand il entra, elle se jeta sur lui, feintant la bonne humeur, mais la tatoueuse paraissait tendue et un peu énervée.

Cela dit, le blond pensa que cela ne le regardait pas et il n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'elle se fâche contre lui parce qu'elle était dans un mauvais jour, donc il préféra monter à l'étage pour embrasser son petit ami qui l'accueillit avec le sourire, ce qui lui mit du baume au cœur. L'étudiant se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son sac en bas, alors il redescendit le chercher, et il ne put garder ses questions pour lui en voyant Isaline partir dans un rangement complet du placard, jouant à une sorte de tétris grandeur nature avec les courses…

« Isaline ?

- Yes, beau blond ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as ?

- Moi ? Mais j'ai rien. J'ai pas le droit de ranger mes placards ?

- Tu sais, si on y réfléchit, je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi. Mais j'en sais assez pour savoir quand tu vas bien, et quand ça va pas. Et, là, ça va pas. »

Isaline se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard agacé, de ceux qui closent les conversations. Mais Draco était bien décidé à savoir ce qui se passait.

« T'en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

- De quoi ?

- De ce qui va pas.

- Je vais bien, Draco. J'ai pas la pêche aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

- Moi, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Si tu as besoin de sortir, ou si tu as des soucis financiers…

- J'ai aucun souci, okay ? »

Elle voulut sortir de la cuisine, l'air clairement agacée par son comportement, mais Draco l'en empêcha. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait exploser, tant son regard brillait, mais elle prit sur elle. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, l'un en face de l'autre, elle qui évitait son regard et lui qui attendait une réponse.

« J'ai la ménopause. »

Isaline leva les yeux vers lui, énervée, et faillit rire en voyant sa mine stupéfaite. Ses grands yeux bleus s'étaient arrondis de surprise et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire…

Elle avait plutôt envie de se cacher sous sa couette, pleurer comme une perdue et s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller…

« Mé… nopause ?

- Ouais.

- Et comment tu…

- Je le sais. C'est tout. Retard de règles. »

Elle avait à peu près un retard de deux semaines. Pourtant, elle n'avait que quarante ans, mais elle avait un peu mal au ventre depuis quelques temps… elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était que l'effet naturel de ses angoisses, elle mettait cela sur le dos de ce cauchemar qu'elle avait tant redouté.

Elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants. Non pas qu'elle espérait en avoir dans les années à venir : elle n'était plus toute jeune et Rémi avait déjà un fils, et même s'ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait désirer un autre enfant. Sinon, il en aurait fréquenté des plus jeunes… et puis même. Même…

Ce moment qu'elle avait tant redouté, en temps que femme, venait de se produire. Elle finirait sa vie en femme célibataire et sans enfant.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Nymph', ni même à qui que ce soit. Le dire à haute voix à Draco rendait la chose plus réelle, et plus douloureuse, aussi…

« Tu as un retard de combien ?

- A peu près deux semaines. J'ai jamais été très bien réglée, je suis pas régulière… »

Son cœur lui faisait si mal qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle parlait de ses problèmes intimes au copain de son presque fils. Il était médecin, il était gentil et il y avait de la tendresse dans son regard, mais il restait le petit ami de Harry, et Dieu savait comme elle avait toujours été discrète sur ces choses-là…

« Attends, tu prends pas la pillule ?

- Bah nan, je suis stérile.

- Tu as fait des tests ?

- Non, mais je le sais.

- Donc tu ne te protèges pas, avec Rémi ?

- Nan. Pourquoi tu…

- Tu as des nausées ? »

Il y eut comme un blanc dans sa tête. Draco la regarda relever les yeux vers lui. Il sentit quelque chose se tordre en lui, quand il lut la détresse et la souffrance, dans ses yeux et sur son visage… Elle paraissait être au bord des larmes. Elle baissa la tête toute en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Tu as des nausées ?

- Arrête…

- C'est un signe, Isaline…

- Nan. Nan. J'ai déjà eu des nausées, et j'ai jamais… Je suis stérile, Draco ! J'ai jamais eu d'enfants, j'ai tout fait pour en avoir ! Je peux pas… Je peux pas… »

Et elle craqua. Elle sentit les larmes quitter ses yeux et couler sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Alors Draco la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle sanglotait dans son cou.

Elle refusait d'y croire. Car c'était impossible…

Isaline avait tellement essayé d'avoir un enfant… Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle puisse tomber enceinte aujourd'hui. Elle avait arrêté la pilule, elle avait pris des traitements, en secret, pour avoir un enfant, et jamais elle n'était parvenue à avoir un bébé. Jamais. Et à présent, à quarante ans, elle aurait… avec Rémi…

Impossible…

Et elle lui dit qu'elle était stérile…

Elle n'était pas enceinte…

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher un test ? La pharmacie doit être encore ouverte. »

Le jeune homme attendit quelques minutes avant qu'elle hoche la tête, un peu calmée. Mais à peine la lâcha-t-il qu'Isaline regretta de lui avoir dit oui. C'était sans espoir… Pourtant, elle posa les mains sur son ventre, un peu arrondi par les années. Et son cœur se serra, car elle imagina son attente, le test posé sur le lavabo, et un échec, une fois encore… car elle était stérile, elle le savait. Et elle n'avait même pas fait l'amour sans protection ni pilule pour avoir un enfant, c'était la suite logique des choses, elle l'avait déjà fait avant Rémi…

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir un enfant de lui… Elle ne pouvait pas…

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la patronne monta à l'étage. Sous le regard aussi surpris qu'inquiet de son neveu, elle se glissa dans les draps et se blottit tout contre lui. Il ne dit rien et la serra contre lui du mieux qu'il put. Elle pleurait encore un peu et son visage était rouge. Il lui demanda juste où était Draco et elle lui répondit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rentra et alla la chercher dans la chambre qu'il partageait à présent avec Harry. Draco vit dans son regard qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire, mais c'était essentiel. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une grossesse nerveuse, ça arrivait, ou alors une erreur, et si c'était le cas, elle aurait mal… mais elle devait savoir et ne pas rester dans le doute plus longtemps.

La tatoueuse quitta donc le lit pour aller faire le test. Draco s'assit près de Harry, attendant les questions qu'il devait se poser depuis quelques minutes, à moins qu'Isaline lui ai tout dit…

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

… mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Ta tante a la ménopause.

- Pardon ?

- Ou plutôt, un retard de règles qui la pousse à cette conclusion.

- Un… retard de règles ? »

Harry paraissait dubitatif. Pour lui, retard et ménopause n'allait pas ensemble, Isaline était encore trop jeune pour ça et… il comprit.

« Attends, Tata est en train de faire un… test de grossesse ? Là, tout de suite ?

- Elle avait des nausées et elle a un retard d'au moins deux semaines, en sachant qu'elle est mal réglée, encore à son âge…

- Elle t'a parlé de ça ?

- Elle ne va pas bien depuis ce matin, elle était tendue au petit-déjeuner et son état a empiré. Elle était au bord des larmes, avant que je lui suggère cette supposition…

- Tata va être dévastée, si c'est faux… »

Cela ne lui plaisait pas de voir le visage de Harry aussi inquiet, et malheureux à la fois, et la figure désemparée d'Isaline ne voulait pas quitter son esprit.

« Prions pour qu'elle soit enceinte, alors.

- Elle a toujours pensé qu'elle était stérile…

- Elle désirait un enfant de Rémi ? Ils avaient ce genre de projets ?

- J'en sais rien, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je ne pense pas. Tu sais, quand elle a passé la quarantaine, elle a plus ou moins renoncé à sa vie de femme. Rémi… c'était que du bonheur, et en même temps elle angoissait, parce qu'elle se sentait vieille, et elle finirait par ne plus être tout à fait une femme.

- Donc on ne peut même pas parler de grossesse nerveuse… enfin, je ne pense pas… »

Quand Isaline revint, elle était plus pâle que jamais. Elle hésita un instant avant de retourner se cacher sous la couette, ce qui fit rire Draco. Etonnement, cela lui arracha un sourire. Ils parlèrent un peu, changeant de sujet. Les minutes passèrent, stressante, et vint le moment où il ne servait plus à rien d'attendre. Isaline semblait fermement décidée à restée sous la couette : ce fut donc Harry qui brisa cet espèce de tabou qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes en lui disant qu'elle devrait aller voir le résultat.

« J'ai pas envie. Il va être négatif, c'est certain.

- Draco, tu peux aller voir, s'il te plait ?

- Ah non !

- Tata…

- Je veux pas qu'il y aille.

- Je suis un peu bloqué, moi, je peux pas y aller.

- Déjà que je lui ai parlé de la fréquence de mes règles, il va pas en plus aller voir le résultat de mon test, quand on sait comme ça se pratique.

- Isaline, tu te souviens que je fais des études de médecine ? Que ce n'est pas un peu de…

- Tais-toi !

- Allez, j'y vais. »

Le blond écouta à peine la tatoueuse protester. Si on l'écoutait, le test resterait dans la salle de bain jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et, lui, il avait vraiment envie de savoir. Le cœur plus ou moins léger, il se rendit donc dans la salle de bain tandis qu'Isaline serrait la main de Harry à lui faire mal, le corps tendu d'angoisse. Ils attendirent que le blond arrive, tenant ce maudit test dans la main.

Avec un… affreux… sourire suffisant.

« Mlle Isaline Anderson… »

Non, c'était pas…

« Vous attendez un enfant. »

… possible.

Elle fondit en larmes.

**OoO**

Il lui fallut trois jours pour avoir la confirmation qu'elle était enceinte. Après un rendez-vous chez le médecin, Isaline alla faire une prise de sang et il fallut que Draco aille chercher la réponse de l'analyse lui-même pour qu'ils aient la réponse.

Ce furent trois jours d'angoisse et de stress. Nymph' subit la mauvaise humeur d'Isaline sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle supposa qu'elle devait avoir ses règles et que ses hormones lui jouaient des tours, mais ça ne tarda pas à péter et quelle ne fut pas la stupeur de la tatoueuse quand elle vit sa patronne s'enfuir de la cuisine où elles se crêpaient le chignon pour aller dans sa chambre s'enfermer à double tour. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle alla en parler à Harry et même à Draco. Ces derniers firent comme s'ils ne savaient rien, feintant la surprise. Enfin, ce ne fut guère difficile pour le blond de paraître surpris : il n'en revenait pas que Nymph' se fasse du mouron parce qu'Isaline, au lieu de l'éclater en bonne et due forme, aille piquer sa crise ailleurs…

Draco alla chercher les résultats avant de rentrer, après avoir bu un verre avec Blaise qui l'avait ramené en voiture, de façon à ce que Nymph' ne soit plus là quand il arriverait et annoncerait à Isaline qu'elle attendait réellement un bébé. Bien sûr, il ouvrit l'enveloppe devant elle, sous son regard anxieux. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Harry et, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, la patronne ne versa pas une larmes. Nerveuse, se mordillant la lèvre, elle ne paraissait ni heureuse, ni triste, mais plutôt très inquiète.

Comment s'émouvoir, recevoir cette nouvelle avec bonheur, alors que le père de cet enfant était un homme divorcé, ayant déjà eu un enfant, et qui la croyait stérile ?

Pour elle, c'était comme une trahison.

Elle avait trahi Rémi.

Pourtant, il n'était pas le premier à qui elle faisait le coup, mais il était sans aucun doute le meilleur homme qui ait croisé sa route jusqu'alors. Il avait des défauts, comme tous les hommes, et ne la comprenait pas toujours, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien, et elle pensait finir sa vie en existant à travers Teddy, Allan, et leurs futurs enfants. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir tomber enceinte, pas après avoir passé tant de temps à espérer et essayer, en vain…

Et là, alors qu'elle était en couple avec un homme formidable, qui acceptait son métier, son passé, sa famille recomposée, il fallait qu'elle le trahisse en tombant enceinte…

Et rien de ce que Harry ou Draco aurait pu lui dire ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Tout était sa faute. Et l'idée de lire de l'incompréhension, de la colère, de la souffrance dans les yeux de Rémi la remplissait d'effroi. L'avortement était exclu, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre cet enfant, qu'elle avait tant désiré. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment le prendrait-il ?

Elle était perdue.

Déjà, dis-le à Nymph', Sirius et Remus, lui dit Harry avec un grand sérieux. Oui, c'était peut-être la chose à faire, avant toute chose, mais Isaline n'arriva pas à se résoudre à le leur dire avant de l'avouer à Rémi. Pour elle, il devait être le premier à être mis au courant. Draco lui proposa de l'accompagner, ou de l'appeler, ou de faire quelque chose pour l'aider, si elle en avait besoin, mais ce n'était pas à lui de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

En réalité, il lui fallut une semaine pour accepter l'idée qu'elle était enceinte. Au moment où Draco lui avait annoncé le résultat du test, elle savait déjà que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose d'attendre la confirmation des tests sanguins. Il fallait les faire, bien sûr, mais l'évidence l'avait déjà frappée de plein fouet et il lui fallu plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre et l'accepter.

Le plus dur était d'accepter. Car cet enfant, c'était à la fois ce qu'elle avait tant désiré, mais aussi la perte certaine de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Rémi avait beau être compréhensif et aimant, il n'accepterait surement pas cet enfant non désiré. Il avait quarante ans, un fils de quatorze ans, et certainement pas l'envie de recommencer à changer les couches. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'enfants, même avant d'avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois. Rémi en aurait voulu d'autre, du temps de son mariage, c'était même un sujet de discorde avec son ex-femme, quelques années après la naissance de leur fils, puis il avait laissé tomber. Mais recommencer, à son âge ? Surtout dans ces circonstances… Même pas un problème de capote ou de pilule… Comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le piéger, que pour une fois elle avait fait l'amour sans se protéger et sans arrière-pensées ?

Il l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit, et ses mots l'avaient transportée de joie. Elle avait été si heureuse ce jour-là… Autant que celui où il lui avait proposé de vivre ensemble. Il avait un peu parlé avec Allan et il n'en voyait pas d'inconvénients. L'adolescent avait l'air même plutôt content. Mais de là à fonder une famille, ensemble… Avoir un bébé, emménager ensemble… Ça ne faisait pas un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, bordel, à peine quelques mois…

Elle allait avoir un bébé…

**OoO**

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Harry et Draco lui avaient pris la tête en lui disant que ce n'était pas le meilleur scénario pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais quand elle avait entendu sa voix un peu maussade au téléphone, signe qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il avait besoin de parler, elle n'avait pu résister et avait accepté de passer la nuit chez lui, Allan passant le week-end chez sa mère. Harry avait beau lui dire que, précisément, il n'avait pas la patate, donc il ne serait pas dans de bonnes conditions pour encaisser la nouvelle, Isaline fit son sac avec un change pour le lendemain.

Ce fut Draco qui l'amena chez Rémi. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, à cause de l'angoisse qui l'empêchait parfois de manger, et elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir envie de vomir chez Rémi. Et les nausées ne la quittaient pas… Plus d'une fois, elle faillit, demander à Draco de rebrousser chemin. Ce qui l'empêcha de le faire, ce fut que Rémi, évidemment, se précipiterait chez elle pour savoir pourquoi elle n'allait pas bien. Dans tous les cas, elle était piégée… à quoi bon retarder l'inéluctable ?

Draco la déposa juste devant l'immeuble où vivait Rémi, puis repartit quand elle entra dans le hall. Elle avait mal au ventre, au point qu'elle attendit l'ascenseur assise sur les marches d'escaliers. Elle maudit son corps de la trahir à un moment pareil… et plus encore quand elle fut enfin devant la porte du médecin. Crispée et le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle sonna et Rémi vint lui ouvrir. Il sourit en la voyant… puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Bonjour, Isaline. Tu es bien pâle, ça ne va pas ?

- Pas vraiment… »

Ce furent les mots de trop. Elle poussa Rémi sans ménagement sur le côté et se précipita dans les toilettes. Se laissant tomber devant, elle prit appui sur la cuvette et rendit le maigre contenu de son estomac. Elle entendit Rémi arriver et sentit ses mains sur ses épaules, alors qu'il s'agenouillait près d'elle. La tatoueuse entendit à peine ses questions, trop occupée à soulager son corps. Les larmes perlaient à ses yeux, elle se sentait misérable…

Au bout d'un long moment, elle parvint à reprendre son calme. Son corps ne tressautait plus, son cœur reprenait un rythme à peu près normal et sa respiration s'apaisait de minute en minute. Près d'elle, Rémi s'était assis, calé contre le mur, attendant. Isaline ne songea même pas qu'il l'avait vue vomir et à quel point c'était dégradant. Elle avait un autre souci : répondre à ses questions.

« Ça va mieux ?

- On fait aller…

- Pourquoi tu es venue, si tu ne te sentais pas bien ? Draco aurait pu te ramener, j'aurais compris.

- Ouais, mais tu serais venu à la maison, ça revient au même. »

Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter son regard, qui la transperçait. Elle avait envie de se creuser un trou et de s'y enfouir…

« Ça fait longtemps que tu as ces nausées ? »

Le ton de sa voix était calme, neutre. Le ton d'un médecin auscultant sa patiente.

« Quelques semaines. L'angoisse du boulot.

- Seulement ça ?

- Nan. Pas seulement ça. »

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, et elle lut sur son visage qu'il cherchait à comprendre. Elle rebaissa la tête, regardant ses mains, à défaut d'avoir quelque chose de plus intéressant sur lequel se concentrer.

« Tu es allée voir un médecin ?

- Oui.

- Tu as fais… des tests… sanguins ?

- Ouais. »

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Il avait compris.

« Eh bien… Voilà une façon très original de me faire comprendre que tu es enceinte. »

Elle sentit en elle quelque chose s'effondrer. Elle avait envie de lever la tête, de se lever, même, de le regarder et de lui dire qu'elle comprenait, sa colère, sa peine, qu'elle ne lui demanderait rien, qu'elle l'élèverait seule, et qu'il pourrait venir le voir, s'il en avait envie…

Mais elle était clouée au sol, au bord des larmes, le corps tendu et le cœur sur le point d'exploser…

« Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, là, tout de suite ?

- Nan… ?

- De t'embrasser. »

Vivement, elle leva la tête, à s'en déboiter le cou. Et il souriait. Légèrement, timidement. Un peu comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quelle réaction adopter, mais qu'au fond, il était content. Peut-être heureux.

Il souriait…

« Mais vu que tu viens de rendre le contenu de ton estomac, je préfère éviter.

- Rémi…

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu le sais ?

- Une semaine…

- Si je me trompe pas, tu as un peu maigri, et tu as des cernes, signe que tu dors mal. Donc je suppose que ça fait une semaine que tu cherches un moyen de me le dire, et donc une semaine que tu te fais du mal.

- Je suis désolée…

- Isaline, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais stérile, mais tu n'as jamais fait de tests, donc j'aurais été bien stupide de croire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que tu tombe enceinte. Je suis médecin, je te signale. Tu n'es pas la seule fautive.

- Tu es… content ?

- Tu croyais vraiment que je t'en voudrais ? »

Les vannes s'ouvrirent, en elle, et Isaline fondit en larmes. Quand elle sentit les mains de Rémi sur elle, cherchant à l'attirer contre lui, elle ne résista pas et se blottit contre son torse, peinant à se calmer, en dépit de ses mains douces qui allaient et venaient dans ses cheveux, et ses baisers sur son front et son visage…

Elle l'écouta lui dire à voix basse qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé, qu'ils allaient fonder une famille. Que ce n'était pas un drame, c'était même la plus belle chose qu'elle aurait pu lui offrir.

Elle l'écouta lui dire à voix basse qu'il l'aimait, et que tout allait s'arranger.

**OoO**

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la soirée qu'Isaline se décida à appeler chez elle. Elle sentit le soulagement de Harry dans sa voix et son léger rire quand elle lui raconta sa mésaventure. Cela lui fit du bien de raconter cela à quelqu'un, même si au fond elle aurait préféré le dire à Sirius, qui se serait moqué d'elle, mais il n'était pas au courant et il valait mieux éviter de lui annoncer la nouvelle par téléphone.

Elle avait passé un long moment dans les bras de Rémi qui, complètement à la ramasse après une énième journée éreintante, avait entrepris de la rassurer et d'enfin lui communiquer sa joie. En fait, il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser pleinement qu'il allait être à nouveau papa, et quand il en prit réellement conscience, il serra Isaline dans ses bras à l'étouffer tout en riant à gorge déployée. Elle en fut stupéfaite, ne l'ayant jamais entendu rire de cette manière-là, mais il était temps qu'il ait une réaction car sa manière trop calme de réagir la faisait flipper.

Mais Rémi avait toujours été comme ça : un homme posé et réfléchi qui avait du mal à se laisser aller. De plus, il lui avoua certaines choses, qu'Isaline n'aurait jamais imaginées… Entre autres, quand Isaline lui demanda comment diable Allan allait réagir, Rémi lui raconta qu'il avait déjà eu cette conversation avec son fils. En fait, c'était l'adolescent qui lui avait demandé s'ils comptaient avoir un enfant, tous les deux, et son père lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour : ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Mais en vérité, Rémi n'aurait pas été contre : il n'était pas tout jeune mais il était prêt à être père à nouveau, et il aimait assez Isaline pour envisager une vie en couple, voire une vie de famille. Allan lui avait alors clairement fait comprendre que ça ne le dérangerait pas d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Autant dire qu'Isaline en fut estomaquée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'adolescent puisse avoir envie d'un demi-frère ou d'une demi-sœur, lui qui était si jaloux quand il s'agissait de son père, et s'il avait appris à tolérer et aimer Isaline, elle ne le pensait pas assez mature pour accepter cette forme d'union entre les deux adultes. Le fait qu'Allan et son père acceptent cette situation aussi facilement mettait la pauvre femme dans tous ses états : si elle avait su, elle ne se serait pas fait du mauvais sang comme ça. A ces mots, Rémi avait éclaté de rire, et alors il lui avait enfin montré à quel point il était heureux…

Pour lui, c'était un peu comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Il avait toujours désiré avoir deux enfants, ce que son ex-femme lui avait refusé. Avec Isaline, il avait eu l'impression de reprendre un coup de jeune, et avec cet enfant, son univers serait bouleversé. Oui, c'était accidentel, mais il se doutait que ce genre de choses pourrait arriver, et s'il en avait eu peur, il aurait agi différemment. Oui, cela faisait trop peu de temps qu'il fréquentait Isaline.

Mais il était heureux.

Pourquoi se remettre en question alors qu'ils étaient heureux…

**OoO**

Ce qu'il y avait de chiant avec le marché, c'était qu'on prenait l'habitude de se réveiller tôt, même les jours de repos. Pour Théo, ça avait toujours été un avantage car cela lui permettait de se lever tôt le matin sans être trop fatigué ou dans le coltard. Mais depuis quelques jours, il maudissait cette sale habitude qui le poussait à se réveiller tôt les matins où il pouvait faire la grasse matinée… Il travaillait quelques jours par semaine, remplaçant certains employés de son patron comme les étudiants ou autre, et il avait du mal à retrouver un rythme de sommeil normal.

La veille, il avait passé la soirée avec des amis et il s'était couché assez tard, et pourtant, à sept heures tapantes, il était réveillé. Pas au sommet de sa forme ni l'esprit très alerte, mais réveillé tout de même, et impossible de se rendormir. Et, en plus, il avait envie de pisser. Il maudit sa vessie qui le torturait et ses foutues habitudes de boulot, tenta de se rendormir, avant de comprendre que, non, il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir à une heure pareille et avec cette envie d'aller aux chiottes ?

Théo se décida à se lever, l'esprit embrouillé, et se traina dans les toilettes. Il se laissa tomber sur le cabinet, fit son affaire, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait un peu bu la veille, c'était l'anniversaire d'un copain et on l'avait raccompagné chez lui. A présent, il avait un beau mal de crâne. Quand il eut terminé, il se redressa et s'étira, avant de lever la tête et de se masser le cou, et son regard tomba sur le mur.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Son mal de tête disparut.

« SEAMUS ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Ledit Seamus, buvant tranquillement son café dans la cuisine, fit un bond de deux mètres et se précipita vers les toilettes dont Théo était sorti, furieux. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il paraissait hors de lui.

« C'est quoi, ÇA ?

- « Ça », quoi ?

- Cette chose que tu as placardée dans les chiottes ! C'est quoi, cette merde ?

- On appelle ça couramment un calendrier, Théo. Ça sert à savoir quel jour on est.

- Et en plus tu me prends pour un con ! Depuis quand t'achètes le calendrier des dieux du stade ? Et depuis quand il est dans nos chiottes ? »

Seamus eut un léger sourire.

« Depuis hier, Théo, mais tu étais trop bourré pour le voir. Si tu es passé aux toilettes avant d'aller te coucher… Quoi, je le trouve sex, moi, juste que le ballon est vraiment mal placé…

- Nan mais tu déconnes là ? Attends, je vais aux chiottes, pépère, et je vois quoi ? Un type à poil avec un ballon sur l'entrejambe ! T'as fumé quoi hier quand j'étais pas là ? Au point où on en est, autant peindre les toilettes aux couleurs de la gaypride !

- En voilà une bonne idée !

- NON. Hors de question. Pauvre con, retire-moi cette horreur !

- C'est juste un calendrier…

- Pourquoi t'as mis ça là ? Pour mater des mecs pendant que tu fais tes besoins ?

- C'est pour te familiariser avec l'idée que…

- Putain mais je suis pas pédé, Seamus ! Les torses musclés, ça m'intéresse pas ! Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, t'as rien d'un mec viril, t'as tout d'une tapette !

- J'adore quand tu me fais des compliments. Moi j'aime bien, ça m'occupe, c'est pas moins intéressant que tes BD qui trainent… »

Théo lui jetait des regards noirs, les poings serrés. Sa réaction était presque prévisible… Il savait très bien que l'autre piquerait une crise en voyant le calendrier, mais depuis quelques jours, leur vie manquait de piquant et il y avait une certaine gêne entre eux, ou plutôt une réserve que Seamus comprenait très bien et qu'il essayait petit à petit de faire disparaître.

« En tout cas, il est hors de question que ça reste dans les toilettes ! Y'a d'autres endroits pour fantasmer ! Un peu de respect pour mon intimité, merde… »

Et il partit dans la cuisine. Seamus ricana puis entra dans les toilettes pour retirer le calendrier et alla le ranger dans sa chambre, non sans en feuilleter quelques pages auparavant. Quand il revint dans la cuisine, Théo s'était servi une tasse de café et commatait, affalé sur sa chaise. Seamus s'assit près de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Il t'en faut pas beaucoup, hein ?

- Tu te venges parce que t'étais pas invité, hier ?

- Tout de suite…

- Tout ça parce qu'une de mes ex était à la soirée…

- J'essaie juste de te familiariser avec le corps masculin.

- En exhibant dans les toilettes une photo d'un sportif à poil, un ballon sur les parties ?

- Par exemple. Oh arrête, c'était marrant, et j'aime beaucoup ton idée de repeindre les toilettes avec…

- Oh ta gueule, Seam'… »

L'irlandais eut un éclat de rire avant de boire une gorgée de café. Etouffe-toi avec, se dit Théo en portant sa tasse à sa bouche, grognant intérieurement. Et dire qu'il voulait faire la grasse matinée et profiter de ses vacances…

« Tu comptes faire quoi de ta journée ?

- Glander en pensant à toi qui te fais chier à ton bureau ?

- Sérieusement, tu comptes sortir ?

- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Harry est très insistant, tu sais. »

Seamus se retint de rire alors que son colocataire s'étouffait à moitié avec son café.

« Il faut vraiment que tu ailles le voir. C'est difficile de répondre au téléphone et de lui dire que la situation stagne, alors que c'est tout le contraire. »

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais il ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Harry l'avait appelé pour savoir si Seamus allait bien et s'il était au courant de ses tourments sentimentaux. Comment lui expliquer qu'il était la cause de ses souffrances et que… non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait été tenté pourtant de lui envoyer un SMS, car c'était plus facile, et il n'avait pas à parler, mais il était bloqué et Théo ne parvenait pas à surmonter sa peur.

Que lui dirait Harry ? Le rejetterait-il ? Bien sûr que non, il était lui-même homosexuel, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de reproches… Au contraire, il pourrait l'aider, ce serait plus facile d'assumer… mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était compliqué… Et pourtant, ce n'était que Harry, comment est-ce que ce serait avec ses autres amis… On se moquerait de lui, on…

« Tu sais, sans vouloir te mettre la pression, ça commence à me peser.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que t'as besoin d'en parler à Harry ?

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, oui. J'ai besoin d'en parler. Je ne te demande pas de faire ton coming-out…

- Je ne suis pas pédé !

- … mais au moins d'en parler à Harry. Ce n'est pas lui qui va te juger, ce serait mal placé venant de lui, et puis tu le connais, c'est ton ami. Prends sur toi et va le voir.

- Et je lui dis quoi ? « Salut Ryry, au fait je sors avec Seamus, et toi, ça roule ? » Je peux pas faire ça, t'imagines ? Il va se foutre de moi et…

- Et alors ? »

Seamus lui jeta un regard agacé, comme il le ferait envers un adolescent pseudo rebelle.

« On parle de Harry. Harry, qui m'a invité à fêter le Nouvel an avec vous alors que j'étais l'ex de Draco, Harry qui me considère comme un ami alors que j'ai essayé de briser son couple…

- Seam'…

- Harry est l'un des types les plus ouverts que je connaisse, et en plus, c'est ton meilleur ami. Donc, t'es un mec, t'as des couilles, donc tu vas le voir et lui dire qu'on est ensemble.

- Et sinon quoi ?

- T'as vraiment envie que je refasse la déco' de l'appart' ?

- T'oserais pas ? »

Le regard qu'il lui lança voulait tout dire… Et il avait raison, de toute façon. De plus, c'était dur de garder un secret pareil, ça le tuait de ne pas pouvoir lui en parler…

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que la situation avait été réglée. Jamais Théo n'aurait cru que cela finirait ainsi, et que ce soit vivable. Certes, ils avaient un long un chemin à faire, surtout lui, mais ce n'était pas aussi dur qu'il l'aurait cru.

Accepter l'idée qu'il était en couple avec un homme n'était pas aussi dur qu'il l'aurait cru. Enfin, dans le cadre restreint de sa vie intime et à l'intérieur de cet appartement. Seamus lui disait parfois qu'il s'était monté la tête pour rien et qu'il avait rendu les choses compliquées, même s'il parvenait à comprendre les craintes et les angoisses de Théo.

C'était lui qui l'avait embrassé, la première fois. Et c'était à cause de lui que leur situation avait basculée, entre disputes, tensions, approches timides et non-dits, jusqu'au moment où il était allé trop loin. Le fait que Seamus fuit l'appartement et que Draco l'appelle pour l'exploser au téléphone lui avait plus ou moins remis les idées en place. Ou, du moins, cela l'avait convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait, car il se faisait du mal et Seamus en souffrait.

Il avait accepté de sortir avec lui presque sur un coup de tête, et même s'il était terrifié à l'idée que ses amis l'apprennent, il ne le regrettait pas tant que ça. Car quand Seamus s'asseyait tout contre lui, le soir, qu'il l'embrassait le matin, ou encore quand il venait se blottir contre lui dans son lit, Théo se sentait presque bien. Il y avait des choses qu'il mettrait du temps à accepter… mais ça faisait du bien.

« Je compte sur toi pour aller le voir aujourd'hui. Et je te préviens : j'appelle Harry ce soir, et si jamais tu n'y es pas allé…

- Ok ok, ça va, j'ai compris ! J'irai cette aprem', arrête de me gonfler avec ça.

- Si je le faisais…

- Non. Je le ferai. »

Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que lui en parle à son ami. Draco n'avait rien dit, pour des raisons évidentes, et il était hors de question que ce soit Seamus qui le fasse.

« Bon bon… Je vais aller me brosser les dents.

- Excuse-moi…

- C'est rien. Tu pourras faire la vaisselle ? »

Et il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Théo se prit la tête dans les mains et s'en voulut de se réaction. Et de ses réactions en général… L'irlandais était d'une patience d'ange et il avait vraiment été bien avec lui ces derniers jours, sachant quand il pouvait s'approcher un peu plus de lui et quand il devait garder ses distances. Il le comprenait, sans nier ses angoisses et les trouver ridicules. Il paraissait au contraire savourer chaque moment ensemble, sans critiquer sa réserve et en vouloir sans arrêt plus.

Le jeune homme se leva pour se resservir une tasse de café et allumer la radio. Quand Seamus revint, il était fin prêt : il s'était passé un coup de peigne dans les cheveux qui ondulaient autour de son visage et son sac en bandoulière barrait sa poitrine, alors vêtue d'une chemise beige, par-dessus un pantalon plus sombre. Il s'avança vers lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres.

Toujours la peur du rejet…

Du froncement de nez, de la tête légèrement détournée…

La main posée sur la table en appui, Seamus lui fit un léger sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

« Ça va aller.

- Ouais. On verra.

- J'aimerais t'aider…

- Je veux pas qu'on y aille ensemble. J'y arriverai pas. Mais ne te prends pas la tête, ça ira. J'y vais cette aprem'. »

L'irlandais hocha légèrement la tête. Puis, il y eut un flottement. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, sans oser bouger. Puis, Théo amorça un mouvement et l'autre ferma les yeux alors qu'il venait poser sa bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant tendrement. Seamus sentait monter en lui un sentiment de bonheur incroyable, ses joues rougissaient et ses lèvres le picotaient. C'était comme un rêve, sa bouche sur la sienne, la douceur de ce baiser matinal… presque naturel… presque un baiser d'amoureux… d'amants…

« Passe une bonne journée. Je viens te chercher, ce soir. »

Théo sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer face au sourire éblouissant de son petit ami qui planta un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'enfuir pour aller travailler. Il le regarda s'en aller, le cœur un peu plus léger. Le voir à nouveau sourire lui faisait du bien. Il l'avait trop vu malheureux…

Il se leva pour faire la vaisselle et ranger un peu la cuisine. Il comptait passer la matinée chez lui à glander et nourrir ses serpents, puis il irait surement déjeuner avec un pote avant d'aller voir Harry et enfin lui avouer qu'il sortait avec Seamus. Il n'avait absolument aucune motivation et il sentait déjà la crise de rire venir, et sans doute aussi les critiques, voire peut-être même la colère, par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait à Seamus. Il avait beau se dire que Harry n'était pas du genre à monter sur ses grands chevaux pour des histoires pareilles, il flippait comme jamais. Et il ne manquerait plus qu'il traine chez lui et qu'il tombe malencontreusement sur Draco…

Son appel l'avait complètement remué. Le blond ne savait manifestement pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais savoir que Seamus pleurait à l'étage dans les bras de son petit ami l'avait vraiment mis en colère. Théo ne savait pas comment il avait pu être mis au courant de cette histoire et ce n'était pas Seamus qui allait l'y aider. A vrai dire, ce dernier était toujours très gêné quand il parlait de Harry ou Draco, car il se confiait à l'un sans dire de nom et l'autre était connaissait les grands traits de l'histoire tout en sachant qui était le principal concerné.

Pourtant, Théo ne se sentait pas particulièrement jaloux, ni même en colère, mais plutôt embarrassé. Il ne voyait pas le blond comme un potentiel rival, d'une part parce qu'il était fou amoureux de Harry, et d'autre part parce qu'il savait que Seamus allait en chier et qu'il avait choisi de son plein gré de vivre cette aventure avec lui, en toute connaissance de cause. Cela signifiait donc qu'il tenait à lui, assez pour essayer de créer quelque chose avec un homme comme lui.

Théo glanda toute la matinée chez lui et renonça une bonne dizaine de fois à aller rendre visite à son ami. Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, il se dit que si jamais il ne faisait pas le déplacement, ce serait Seamus qui s'en chargerait et il n'irait pas par quatre chemins. Alors il se décida enfin à prendre sa voiture et à rouler vers la boutique de tatouage. Il fut accueilli par les deux femmes très occupées mais qui ne manquèrent pas de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser, cela faisait un moment qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vu. Puis, il se décida à monter à l'étage… et il était terrifié.

Comment lui dire ? Il avait beau avoir répété son discours dans la voiture, y pensant depuis des jours, il savait qu'il manquerait de courage ou que ses plans tomberaient à l'eau à peine le seuil de la chambre passé. Théo hésita même à passer cette fichue porte… Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Bon Dieu, il n'avait pourtant jamais eu honte de parler de ses petites misères de mec à Harry, il ne le jugerait pas, il ne se moquerait pas, et il ne dirait rien aux autres…

Théo toqua à la porte et Harry l'invita vaguement à entrer. Sans doute s'attendait-il à voir une des deux tatoueuses ou Ron, qui passait régulièrement chez lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Théo entrer, et son sourire fit fondre comme neige au soleil toutes ses résolutions. Voir Harry avec une mine aussi joyeuse, les yeux pétillants et le cou libre fit monter en lui un puissant sentiment de sérénité et de bonheur. Il avait presque l'impression de retrouver son ami. Presque. Dans quelques mois, tout reviendrait comme avant…

« Théo ! Putain, tu m'as manqué, ça fait un bout de temps que tu m'as promis de passer !

- Et allez, c'est parti ! A peine arrivé, tu commences à me faire des reproches…

- Ça fait bien trois jours que je t'attends, j'y croyais plus ! »

Le jeune homme s'assit près de son ami et se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra fort, comme pour se rassurer, le sentir là, tout contre lui, et respirer son odeur… Cela lui fit un bien fou, et pourtant, leur étreinte fut brève. Quand il s'écarta, Harry souriait toujours. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. D'aller mieux…

« Eh bien me voilà. Comment tu vas ? T'es plus sexy sans ta minerve, à quand le retrait des plâtres ?

- On me retire celui au bras vendredi. L'autre… Ça va encore attendre un peu.

- C'est cool. Tu vas enfin pouvoir nous faire des câlins dignes de ce nom.

- Et marcher avec des béquilles. Fini, le siège roulant !

- Hey, c'est pas pour tout suite non plus, hein… Tu vas te taper de la rééducation avant.

- Oui mais au final, je serai moins dépendant, et je pourrai descendre les escaliers plus facilement. Sinon et toi ? Quoi de beau, depuis qu'on s'est appelé ? »

Ils discutèrent un peu, du marché et des beaux jours, de Cho qui était venue le harceler pour faire une séance de photos et qu'il avait plus ou moins gentiment déclinée, d'Olivier avec qui il était allé dîné un soir avant de se faire un ciné avec lui et quelques potes… Et forcément, ils en vinrent à parler de Seamus. Harry lui demandait de ses nouvelles en toute innocence, et Théo se sentait faiblir. Tendu et expéditif, il aurait voulu que son ami change de sujet et oublie son colocataire, mais il n'était pas dupe et il vit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il faisait un blocage complet et quand Harry insista pour savoir si ça allait, Théo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa gorge se serrer. Il se traita de tous les noms, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un état pareil, mais il se sentait comme un gosse obligé d'avouer quelque chose de passablement honteux.

Harry se tut quand il vit les yeux de Théo briller de façon étrange. Il se contenta alors de le regarder, sans comprendre, attendant que son ami se reprenne. Il le regarda baisser la tête et fermer les yeux, sans faire de remarque. Son comportement l'étonnait et l'inquiétait également : Théo n'était pas du genre à se laisser submerger par ses émotions, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il paraissait au bord des larmes. Le jeune homme se demanda si cela n'avait pas un lien avec son père, mais il ne se rappelait pas que Théo ait eu ce genre de réaction à cause de lui : soit il pleurait un bon coup sans vraiment chercher à se retenir, car il était venu voir Harry pour avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier, ou alors il gueulait un bon coup. Et là…

Cela le remuait. Il avait l'air d'avoir mal, avec son visage crispé et ses yeux fuyants…

« Théo ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

- Je sais.

- Tu veux qu'on change de sujet ? Enfin… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es comme ça. Mais si tu veux, va te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et reviens. Ou va-t-en, si tu en as envie, je ne serai pas vexé.

- J'y arrive pas…

- Tu n'arrives pas à quoi ?

- A t'en parler. »

Il parut serrer les dents et il clignait des yeux avec insistance, ses mains venant cacher sa bouche. Harry avait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi. Il tendit le bras pour attraper sa main, le seul geste de réconfort dont il était capable vu sa position.

« Me parler de quoi, Théo ? C'est grave ?

- Pas vraiment…

- C'est toi que ça concerne ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Moi.

- Tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas, Théo. On est amis, on se connait, tous les deux, et tu ne m'as jamais jugé. J'en parlerai à personne…

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas me juger. Et je sais que tu n'en parleras à personne… Il est pas là le problème. »

Son ami avait les yeux rouges à présent. Il respira un grand coup, tenant sa main entre les siennes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le perturber à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à lui en parler ? Alors que manifestement, il en avait _besoin_…

« Théo, dis-moi ce que tu as. Ne garde pas ça sur ton cœur, ça va te bouffer. Je sais ce que c'est… Alors dis-moi. »

Il leva les yeux vers lui, puis les rebaissa. Harry imagina sans mal sa bouche crispée alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

« Je ne suis pas pédé. »

Bug.

Harry eut comme un bug.

Il regarda Théo, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ces mots. Gêné, l'autre leva les yeux vers lui, serrant sa main à lui en faire mal.

« Pardon ?

- Je suis pas pédé.

- Tu… fantasmes… sur quelqu'un ?

- Je fantasme pas. Je _sors_ avec quelqu'un. »

Harry hésita fortement entre rire et garder son calme, mais il était trop atterré pour songer vraiment à exploser de rire, alors que toute personne normalement constituée et connaissant le concerné l'autre sans doute fait.

« Tu déconnes ?

- Nan. »

Et Théo ne savait comme réagir face au visage clairement halluciné de son ami qui ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré qu'il rit : au moins, c'aurait détendu l'atmosphère…

« Depuis quand ?

- Quelques jours.

- Et comment…

- Je sais pas. Je suis pas… j'aime pas les hommes. J'ai jamais aimé ça, tu me connais.

- Et pourquoi tu sors avec lui ?

- Parce que je me sens bien. Quand il est là. Parce que j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et qu'il arrête de souffrir à cause de moi. »

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Il ne le regardait plus, et ses mains crispées tenaient toujours la sienne. Harry aurait voulu se redresser, se pencher vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort et sécher ses larmes. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait le voir pleurer… Théo ne pleurait jamais, et il lisait une telle détresse dans ses yeux…

Deux parties de lui qui s'affrontaient…

La raison… et son cœur.

Et soudain, Harry réalisa qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ou plutôt… qu'il avait déjà entendu une personne lui parler de…

Oh non…

« Théo… Tu sortirais pas avec Seamus, par hasard ? »

Il hocha la tête.

Et Harry explosa de rire.

Théo sursauta en entendant son éclat de rire, les yeux tous surpris, alors que son ami riait à gorge déployée. Il en avait les yeux fermés, plongé dans son hilarité. Alors Théo ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur s'alléger, un poids quittant son cœur…

Le tatoueur mit un peu de temps à se calmer, et quand il parvint enfin à reprendre contenance, il s'excusa sincèrement auprès de son ami, qui secoua la tête.

« C'est pas grave.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Théo, mais j'aurais jamais cru que…

- T'es pas le seul.

- Et dire que Draco est au courant… Il a bien dû se foutre de moi dans son coin, ce crétin. Il va m'entendre ce soir ! »

Tout en écoutant son monologue, visant notamment Draco et son silence, l'étudiant sentit toutes ses angoisses quitter son corps. Il savait très bien que l'annoncer aux autres serait tout aussi dur, voire même plus, mais en avoir parlé à Harry, c'était rendre la chose plus concrète, et réelle. Il sortait avec Seamus, il fréquentait un homme. Et le dire à voix haute, l'avouer à Harry, c'était comme accepter quelque chose qu'il rejetait malgré tout depuis qu'ils avaient officialisé la chose. Et c'était sans doute pour ça que Seamus avait tant insisté pour qu'il aille le voir…

« Ça va mieux ? »

Cette question l'arracha à ses pensées. Harry le regardait avec ses yeux doux, si expressifs.

« Ouais.

- C'est dur de le dire à haute voix. Moi, quand j'ai avoué à Tata que j'étais homosexuel, j'ai eu du mal, aussi.

- Je suis pas homo…

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que c'est dur. T'as pas spécialement envie de le voir à poil ni même de faire l'amour avec lui. Mais t'as envie d'être avec lui, d'être plus qu'un ami. »

Son sourire s'accentua alors que l'autre hochait la tête. Il avait à nouveau la gorge nouée et il écoutait presque religieusement ce que son ami lui disait…

« Ça va te prendre du temps. Pour accepter. Comment le vit Seamus ?

- Il… ne me demande rien. Il comprend.

- Il sait dans quoi il s'aventure, il te connait assez pour ça. Et il tient à toi, tu sais. On en a beaucoup parlé… Il a vraiment envie de vivre quelque chose avec toi. Tu es différent des autres.

- Il a dû le penser à propos de plusieurs hommes… Il est déjà sorti avec des hétéros, et…

- T'es pas un coup de cœur. T'es pas blindé, tu passes pas tes week-ends en boite, t'es pas le plus bel homme du monde… Mais tu le fais rêver. Parce qu'il te connait et qu'il sait ce que tu vaux. »

Tout ça, il le savait. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de Harry lui fit du bien, car il ne faisait pas que répéter ce que Seamus lui avait déjà dit : il lui donnait son ressenti. Son colocataire était sincère, mais pour combien de temps ? Il s'était posé la question de nombreuses fois…

« Les relations de Seamus se résument en général au sexe. Avec toi, il va trimer avant de pouvoir passer à l'acte. Donc c'est qu'il a vraiment envie de vivre une histoire sérieuse. Il était vraiment mal…

- Je suis étonné que tu ne me dises rien à propos de tout ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que t'es un vrai salopard ? Je l'ai pensé. Mais comme Draco, je pense maintenant que tu étais surtout complètement perdu. Et tu l'es encore aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas à te juger. Seamus me racontait les faits sans te décrire, sinon j'aurais su tout de suite que c'était toi. Et tu as des circonstances atténuantes. Tu te cherchais, tu n'osais pas aller vers lui parce que tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes, c'est ton ami, et tu ne pensais sans doute pas à ce moment-là que tu pourrais lui plaire. J'ai pas à t'engueuler parce que tu t'es mal comporté, d'une part parce que cette histoire ne me regarde pas, et surtout parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais agi différemment à ta place. Le seul qui peut te traiter de salopard, c'est Seamus. Et apparemment, il a une opinion bien plus favorable que ça à ton égard… »

Il ne te jugera pas, lui avait-il dit. Il ne se moquera pas, il comprendra. Et c'était le cas. Il s'était fait du mal et avait reculé sans arrêt, pour rien. Il avait eu peur pour rien. Harry était son ami, avant tout, et il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir vraiment le comprendre…

Ses joues étaient sèches à présent mais les larmes avaient laissées des traces salées et un peu collantes sur sa peau. Sa gorge n'était plus nouée et son cœur avait cessé de taper comme un fou contre sa cage thoracique. Cependant, il tenait toujours la main de Harry entre les siennes, mais moins fort.

« Maintenant il va falloir en parler aux autres.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Déjà, tu me l'as dit, et Draco est au courant, donc si tu as besoin d'en parler, on est là. Et Seamus sera plus soulagé aussi. Pour les autres, on verra plus tard. On trouvera un moyen ou une occasion d'en parler. Y'a pas le feu au lac.

- De toute façon, je ne me sens pas prêt…

- Il suffit de voir dans quel état tu étais il y a quelques minutes pour s'en douter. Laisse-toi du temps, Théo, personne n'a à savoir avec qui tu sors. Quand tu te sentiras prêt, ou à peu près, on en parlera. Mais déjà profite, essaye d'accepter un peu ce que tu vis… Tu te ferais du mal pour rien. »

Soudain, on hurla en bas de l'escalier. Théo lâcha la main de Harry pour s'essuyer les yeux et les joues avec un mouchoir avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'était Nymph' qui leur demandait s'ils voulaient une part de tarte, Isaline venait de la sortir du four. Le jeune homme acquiesça et alla se débarbouiller le visage. Il était revenu dans la chambre quand la tatoueuse arriva avec un plateau qu'Isaline avait préparé avec soin en bas : c'était l'heure de la pause et elles ne voulaient pas les déranger. A peine arrivée, Nymph' remarqua les yeux rouges et la petite mine de l'étudiant.

« Bah alors Théo, il t'arrive quoi ? Ça va pas ?

- Hm… C'est son père qui a fait des siennes.

- Ah d'accord… Mange de la tarte, ça va te redonner le moral !

- En parle pas à Tata, elle s'inquièterait.

- T'inquiète, Ryry ! Elle a d'autres soucis en tête…

- Quoi donc ?

- Le panneau Stop sur l'arrière-train d'une jeune fille. »

Les deux garçons rigolèrent alors que la tatoueuse repartait, toute joyeuse, fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Merci, pour le mensonge.

- Je me suis dis que tu ne serais pas d'humeur à lui mentir. »

Théo hocha la tête en souriant. Autant il aurait pu l'avouer à Isaline si c'était elle qui était entrée et l'avait trouvé encore reniflant, autant il ne pouvait pas en parler à Nymph' qui, elle, rigolerait en tournant la situation en dérision, et il n'était pas en mesure d'accepter son humour. Dans quelques temps, il en serait capable et apprécierait sa légèreté qui lui retirerait un poids sur ses épaules, mais pas pour le moment.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M.

Wesh les jeunes ! Eh non je ne vous ai pas oubliés, je suis VIVANTE, en relative bonne santé, et étonnement productive XD

**Lys :** Pardon pour le retard, mais les auteurs ont une vie, un fanzine à gérer, un taff, une Japan Expo à animer…

Oui, enfin, j'ai plus glandé derrière le stand à écrire des conneries sur des bouts de papier qu'autre chose… 8D

**Lys :** C'est point faux :p

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui sont passés nous voir, ça nous a fait super plaisir ! C'était vraiment un bon moment, pour moi et pour toute l'équipe ! On était mortes, mais on s'est quand même bien amusées !

**Lys :** Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira -)

Et encore désolée pour l'attente !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Tome 1 de Papillon**

Comme vous le savez sans doute, un premier tome de Papillon a été imprimé par le fanzine _Sectumsempra, mon amour ?_. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui se sont procuré ce tome ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Cependant, un certain nombre de personnes pensaient pouvoir l'acheter sur le tome, alors qu'il fallait le payer en précommande. Nous avions prévu un rab mais pas assez conséquent. Le fanzine va procéder à une nouvelle commande prochainement, donc si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp :-)

Le tome 2 sera disponible au plus tard pour février prochain, mais peut-être que nous l'aurons un peu avant… Je vous tiens au courant !

* * *

Chapitre 38

A peine eut-il passé la porte, il retirait déjà ses chaussures et sa veste. Son sac sur l'épaule, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, un léger bruit de conversation venant de la boutique. La porte de la chambre était fermée et il l'ouvrit à la volée, sans prendre la peine de toquer. Harry avait dû l'entendre arriver ou monter les escaliers, car il ne parut pas surpris. Au contraire, il souriait, et il éclata de rire quand Draco se laissa tomber le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre lui…

Sans sentir ce plâtre barrant sa poitrine…

Mais juste son bras, serré contre lui, amaigri et pâle…

**OoO**

« Hey les jeunes ! »

Ils sursautèrent et levèrent la tête, surpris, alors que la porte de la chambre claquait contre le mur. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Harry et Draco regardèrent Isaline, entre l'affolement et l'énervement, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je rêve ou vous étiez en train de vous bécoter ?

- Vu notre position, on était plutôt en train de se faire un câlin devant la télé.

- Fais pas d'esprit, beau blond, et ramène tes petites fesses. On a du monde ce soir à la maison !

- Pardon ? »

Mais elle était déjà partie, dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Avec Harry confortablement calé entre ses cuisses et son cou tendre mis à sa disposition pour des baisers, Draco se demanda sérieusement si cela valait la peine de descendre. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner. Et que Harry n'était guère disposé à se bouger, très bien installé contre son torse, lui tenant la main et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Draco reprit donc son activité, malgré la porte laissée entrouverte. Sa bouche voyagea à nouveau dans le cou de son petit ami qui poussa un énième soupir, sa tête calée contre la sienne. Une de ses mains touchait son ventre et glissa sous son tee-shirt, alors que l'autre tenait la main autrefois prisonnière d'un plâtre. Le blond pouvait presque le voir sourire… c'était si bon de pouvoir à nouveau le tenir vraiment contre lui…

« Dray… Tata a besoin de toi…

- Toi aussi, t'as besoin de moi… »

Son rire léger alors que sa main descendait un peu plus bas, sur sa cuisse… Les frissons sous sa peau, alors que sa bouche remontait le long de son cou … Et ce léger soupir, alors qu'il lui glissait quelques mots au creux de l'oreille…

« Draco Malfoy ! Ramène ton gracieux popotin ici et tout de suite ! »

Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Tu crois que si je lui paye un loyer, je serai délivré de ses lubies ?

- T'imagines quand ses hormones vont lui jouer des tours ? »

Un dernier baiser dans le cou, puis Draco se dégagea du dos de son petit ami qu'il aida à s'installer confortablement contre le mur. Puis, il sortit de la chambre, poussa la porte, et descendit tranquillement les escaliers. En bas, un bruit de courses se faisait entendre : Rémi et Allan étaient apparemment en train de décharger les courses de la voiture, du médecin très certainement. Draco les regarda faire sans comprendre grand-chose à ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce que Rémi éclaire sa lanterne.

« Ta logeuse a décidé d'inviter tout le monde pour annoncer sa grossesse.

- Pardon ?

- Comme dirait Sirius, intervint Allan, ça lui prend comme un envie de pisser ?

- Il faut croire.

- Dis, c'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit, Isaline ? Comme quoi tu faisais des cochoncetés avec Harry.

- J'ai l'air si débraillé que ça ?

- Heu… nan.

- Ça répond à ta question. »

Alors qu'Isaline était en train de ranger les courses dans ses placards de façon quasi frénétique, Draco entra dans la pièce et se posta près d'elle, attendant des explications, qu'elle lui donna rapidement.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis juste bon à préparer des pâtes.

- Hey, je t'ai appris des trucs depuis que tu vis ici, beau blond ! Tu vas me donner un coup de main, on doit préparer un repas pour une dizaine de personnes. Allan, un peu de délicatesse, quand tu poses les sacs !

- Mais c'est lourd !

- Ça te fait les muscles ! »

Draco fut donc réquisitionné avec Rémi pour préparer le repas, à savoir un énorme rôti de bœuf avec des pommes de terre. Depuis qu'il vivait dans cette maison, il avait été forcé de cuisiner ou du moins de maîtriser certains rudiments, qui n'étaient pas forcément acquis, et étant donné que ni Nymph', ni Sirius ne savaient cuisiner, ce n'était certainement pas Isaline qui allait le critiquer là-dessus. Il n'y avait que Harry qui avait fait des efforts, plus jeune, pour apprendre à se débrouiller…

La corvée de patate fut donc attribuée à Rémi et Draco, tandis qu'Allan rangeait les courses puis allait voir Harry. Draco attendait que l'adolescent ne soit plus dans les parages pour interroger les futurs heureux parents.

« Allan n'a pas l'air particulièrement anxieux ou nerveux. Il accepte bien ta grossesse ?

- Il est même enchanté. C'est très perturbant, moi qui pensais devoir subir une crise de nerfs, comme le jour où on s'est rencontrés… »

Rémi émit un petit rire avant d'expliquer au blond qu'Allan avait toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur et que sa condition de fils unique lui avait toujours un peu pesé, mais sa mère ne voulait pas d'autre enfant, que ce soit à l'époque où elle était encore mariée à Rémi ou après, avec certains de ses copains. Depuis ce voyage en Italie qu'ils avaient fait à trois, Allan n'avait plus aucune difficulté à accepter Isaline et il avait même approuvé son père quand il avait évoqué l'idée d'une vie sous le même toit.

Ils avaient parlé également, à l'initiative d'Allan, d'un enfant, et l'adolescent lui avait clairement donné son accord. Ainsi, quand Isaline et Rémi lui annoncèrent la nouvelle, il fut fou de joie. Cette réaction aurait pu paraître très étonnante, enfin elle fut carrément stupéfiante pour la tatoueuse qui ne savait plus comment réagir, mais l'adolescent paraissait clairement enchanté à l'idée de devenir grand frère, et par là même, gagner une certaine stabilité familiale en vivant avec la nouvelle femme de son père. Enfin, Allan n'était pas prêt pour le remariage, il le leur avait dit, mais pour le moment, il n'en était pas question pour le couple. Enfin, surtout pour Isaline, qui devint écarlate quand Rémi la taquina en lui disant que ça finirait par arriver, ce qui fit rire son fils.

« Là, tu peux être sûr qu'il est en train de bassiner Harry avec tout ça, soupira Rémi avec un sourire, malgré tout.

- Oui, j'imagine. En tout cas, je suis heureux pour vous. Allan le prend bien et c'est le plus important. Vous l'avez annoncé à vos parents ?

- Pas encore. Ils nous invitent à manger ce week-end, on leur annoncera à ce moment-là. Si Isaline ne se fait pas porter pâle…

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, Isaline ?

- Oh oui, je le sais très bien.

- Ça ne peut pas être si terrible… »

Draco sursauta quand Rémi éclata de rire, alors que la patronne rougissait furieusement.

« Quand on voit la difficulté que j'ai eue à la convaincre de rencontrer mes parents parce qu'elle pensait ne pas être assez bien…

- Tes parents l'apprécient, nan ?

- Entre apprécier quelqu'un et accepter l'idée que cette personne a un polichinelle dans le tiroir, y'a un monde ! »

Draco ne savait s'il devait se montrer exaspéré ou garder une expression de neutralité. L'air amusé de Rémi et les grognements de la tatoueuse à son encontre le convainquirent de rester neutre. Dans un sens, il comprenait les angoisses d'Isaline, mais l'air paisible du médecin semblait annoncer un bon dénouement. Mais Isaline était comme ça, se sous-estimant sans cesse, alors que ce bonheur, elle le méritait, comme n'importe qui d'autre.

« Et Nymph' et Sirius n'ont pas paru étonnés ?

- C'est Nymph' qui m'a dit tout à l'heure que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait une bouffe.

- Et t'as sauté sur l'occasion.

- Ouais.

- Mais t'avais pas de rendez-vous, cette après-midi ?

- J'ai décalé. Oh, tu sais beau blond, j'ai fait un gosse à un médecin, je vais pas manquer de thunes.

- Ah bah merci ! »

Draco fut incapable de se retenir et rit aux éclats, malgré le regard courroucé du médecin près de lui. Isaline, vengée, ricanait dans son coin, coupant les pommes de terre pour les mettre avec le rôti. Ils terminèrent la préparation du plat dans la bonne humeur, et quand Draco eut terminé, il monta à l'étage pour retrouver Harry et Allan, ce dernier étant effectivement en train de bassiner le tatoueur avec le bébé. Et, effectivement, il paraissait très enthousiaste à l'idée de devenir grand frère.

Le blond s'installa à côté de Harry et les écouta parler, tripotant sa main. Harry souriait et riait par moment, et voir son visage si détendu lui faisait un bien fou. C'était un peu comme si ce petit nuage noir qui flottait perpétuellement au-dessus de sa tête était enfin parti. Il savait qu'il reviendrait, car Harry avait toujours des moments de déprime, parfois quand on s'y attendait le moins, mais il paraissait aller bien mieux. Peut-être était-ce l'euphorie due à la soudaine grossesse d'Isaline. Ou peut-être commençait-il juste à retrouver le goût de la vie…

Il fallait dire aussi que depuis qu'il n'avait plus son plâtre au bras, donc depuis trois jours, les choses étaient devenues plus faciles entre eux. Draco pouvait plus facilement le prendre dans ses bras, et la nuit dernière, Harry avait pu s'allonger tout contre lui, ce qu'il n'avait pu faire depuis très longtemps.

Ils s'étaient également câlinés, et ça, cela avait redonné le sourire à Harry. En fait, cela s'était passé le lendemain du retrait du plâtre, plus à l'initiative du brun que du blond, qui s'était laissé faire avant de prendre les devants et assouvir leur manque. On aurait dit que cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés. Draco avait eu l'impression de revenir lors de leurs premières fois, quand il initiait Harry, pour le rassurer face à cet acte qui lui faisait si peur. Cette nuit-là, tout n'avait été que tendresse et redécouverte…

Pourtant, il s'était plus ou moins juré de ne pas céder à la tentation tant que Harry ne serait pas libéré de ses plâtres, et à quelques reprises, il avait repoussé sa main un peu baladeuse, refusant de le moindre attouchement, qui serait pour eux plus un moyen de combler un manque que d'exprimer leur amour. Draco avait réussi à pallier le manque de contact par d'autres gestes, attentions, qui les avaient rendus plus proches, presque plus intimes encore. Et pourtant, quand les mains de Harry avait commencé à dériver, timidement, Draco n'avait pu que lui céder…

Car ce plâtre retiré était une petite victoire. Une libération. Même si Harry n'était pas capable de s'en servir, il pouvait le bouger un peu, et ne plus sentir la résine autour de son membre lui procurait une sensation de liberté incroyable. Il avait l'air de se sentir si bien que le blond n'avait pas pu se contenir face à son regard intense, son air hésitant, ses mains qui dérivaient discrètement. Alors il s'était laissé faire, il avait laissé leurs mains se redécouvrir, leurs bouches se faire l'amour…

Ils avaient fait l'amour. Sans cet acte presque terrifiant que représentait la pénétration. Ils s'étaient touchés, caressés, avec tendresse et amour, comme pour une première fois. Comme au début, quand Harry avait peur et n'accordait sa confiance au blond qu'au compte-goutte.

Cette nuit-là fut merveilleuse, pour eux deux, mais surtout pour Harry dont l'humeur s'était considérablement améliorée. Cette crainte que Draco ne finisse par le quitter, se rendant compte de l'état lamentable de son corps et de son manque d'attrait, semblait s'être dissipée, même s'il savait qu'elle était toujours là, cachée dans un coin…

**OoO**

De façon quelque peu étrange, Isaline parvint à cacher remarquablement son stress. On installa la table de la cuisine dans le salon, qui fut donc rangé pour l'occasion. Sirius et Severus arrivèrent les premiers et l'écrivain aida Harry à descendre, aidé par Rémi. L'écrivain paraissait être d'une excellente humeur, et Harry n'y était sans doute pas étranger : bavard et le sourire aux lèvres, il semblait illuminer le salon. Même Severus, si maussade dernièrement, avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Draco avait du mal à s'y retrouver, la maison ayant été si triste dernièrement, et les voir tous aussi souriant avait quelque chose de presque choquant. Nymph' arriva après eux, avec son mari et Teddy qui fonça dans les bras de son parrain, s'émerveillant de son bras libéré, blanc et affiné. Puis, il consentit à embrasser Draco et les autres membres de la famille, dont sa marraine, qui était détendue au possible.

Quand Sirius, assis près de son filleul, alla rejoindre Isaline dans la cuisine pour une raison quelconque, Draco en profita pour partager avec le brun son étonnement. Qui n'était pas du tout partagé…

« Là, elle essaie d'esquiver, lui chuchota-t-il. Si Rémi ne lui met pas la pression, c'est pas ce soir qu'elle le leur dira. »

Puis, il planta un baiser sur sa bouche, alors que Remus venait près de lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles. On passa bientôt à table, Isaline servit son rôti de veau, que tout le monde accueilli avec plaisir. Draco était casé entre son petit ami et Severus, Rémi et Sirius en face de lui, alors qu'Isaline s'était mise en bout de table afin de pouvoir gérer son dîner. Elle entreprit de servir tout le monde, alors que Sirius ouvrait une bouteille de vin. On rit devant la bouille dubitative de Teddy face aux pommes au four posées dans son assiette, Sirius manqua de perdre la vie quand il faillit louper le verre de Draco et donc renverser du vin sur la nappe… Enfin, il n'avait pas conscience des nerfs d'Isaline mis à rude épreuve, mais il en aurait vite subi les conséquences…

Oui, au final, c'était un dîner des plus simples et des plus conviviaux. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur et Harry paraissait plein de vie. C'était un peu comme si le jeune homme qu'ils avaient connu était à nouveau parmi eux. Rien n'aurait pu faire plus de plaisir à Draco, qui avait la sensation de le retrouver un peu plus de jour en jour, mais qui craignait toujours de se faire des illusions et de ne voir que ce qu'il voulait bien voir. Et l'avoir près de lui, le sourire aux lèvres et plaisantant avec les autres convives, le réconforta dans l'idée que le pire était sans doute derrière eux.

Il n'était pas le seul à se sentir aussi soulagé, Sirius et Nymph' en auraient presque pleuré, tant cette époque où Harry allait bien leur paraissait lointaine, et Dieu savait comme ils avaient pu le voir déprimé et au bord du gouffre, des années auparavant… Le voir ainsi, ce n'était que du bonheur. Et Isaline, au bout de la table, le ventre crispé et les nerfs à fleur de peau, sentait son stress s'apaiser alors qu'elle regardait le visage de son presque fils se détendre et leur offrir le plus beau tableau qu'il aurait pu leur donner. Il était beau, en dépit de ses cheveux trop courts, de son visage encore blessé et de son bras en bandoulière. Il souriait, il mangeait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Tout allait bien.

Tout allait mieux…

Si bien qu'elle se demanda si elle devait vraiment annoncer sa grossesse. Elle n'arrivait pas à en parler, même si elle savait que personne ne lui ferait la moindre critique. Et pourquoi la critiquerait-on ? Ce n'était pas leur problème, et de toute façon, elle les connaissait. Mais le leur avouer, comme ça… Peut-être aurait-elle dû les prendre à part, mais même comme ça, elle n'aurait pas réussi.

Et Rémi, qui lui jetait des regards furtifs…

Au bout d'un moment, Isaline alla s'isoler dans la cuisine. Enfin, à peine quelques secondes, le temps de laisser une grimace de douleur troubler son visage, mais quand elle voulut retourner au salon, sa nausée passée après un rapide coup d'eau sur le visage, Rémi était là, près d'elle, tendu.

« Tu comptes le leur dire un jour ou tu vas jouer la comédie encore longtemps ?

- Laisse-moi du temps, c'est pas…

- Ça fait des années que tu cherches un compagnon stable et à avoir un enfant. Moi, j'ai déjà un grand garçon et ça fait seulement quelques mois que nous sortons ensemble. C'est plus difficile pour qui, à ton avis ?

- Ne sois pas si dur…

- Je ne suis pas dur, Chérie, mais il faut que tu leur en parles. Ils doivent savoir, ça ne sert à rien de garder le secret. Tu les connais bien mieux que moi, tu sais qu'ils seront heureux pour toi… Allan ne tient plus sur sa chaise, il va finir par lâcher le morceau, et Harry n'arrête pas de me regarder. Fais le, Isaline, s'il te plait. »

C'était ennuyant de la voir ainsi, angoissée alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être, et il n'osait même pas imaginer le jour où ils devraient le dire à ses parents…

Main dans la main, ils retournèrent dans le salon. Isaline serrait fort ses phalanges, presque à lui faire mal. Quand ils furent dans l'encadrement de la porte, tout le monde les regarda, se taisant, devinant qu'il se passait quelque chose. Sirius parvint à croiser le regard de son filleul qui lui fit un léger sourire, alors que la tatoueuse regardait obstinément le sol.

Elle s'imagina un instant avec un ventre énorme, les mains sur sa peau, à sentir les coups de pieds de son bébé…

Alors, elle se lança.

« Bon, comme dirait Sirius, ça m'a pris comme une envie de pisser et je vous ai invité à manger chez moi ce soir. La vérité c'est que, actuellement, je passe en effet beaucoup de temps aux chiottes, surtout le matin, et en règle général c'est pas forcément agréable. Je bouffe aussi comme quatre et j'ai tendance à être à fleur de peau dernièrement. Bref, tout ça pour dire que…

- T'es enceinte ? »

Sa gorge se bloqua net, alors qu'elle leva enfin les yeux vers la tablée, et son regard tomba sur Sirius qui, parmi tous les autres, paraissait clairement abasourdi. Elle ne parvint même pas à acquiescer, elle se contenta de hocher la tête nerveusement et de serrer la main de Rémi encore plus fort. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand, alors que des exclamations fusaient, Sirius se levait et se précipitait vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre son cœur.

Sa bouche près de son oreille, il ne lui dit rien, mais son étreinte valait tous les discours. Il la serrait si fort que c'était comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un seul corps, et elle pleurait, dans son cou, elle pleurait sans pouvoir se retenir, les mains crispées sur sa chemise, et elle sentait ses larmes, à lui, contre sa peau.

Elle était enceinte.

Elle attendait un bébé…

Quand il la lâcha, enfin, sourd aux supplications de Nymph' qui leur tournait au tour, les yeux humides et la voix aigüe, il la regarda dans les yeux et lui embrassa le visage. Elle lut tellement d'amour dans ses yeux et tellement de joie que cela lui gonfla le cœur.

Puis, vint Nymph', moins grande, moins solide, mais toute aussi crispée qui se cramponna à elle, lui chuchotant des félicitations, pleurant à chaudes larmes, tout en l'embrassant. Cette gamine qu'elle avait recueillie des années auparavant, qu'elle était allée chercher, qu'elle avait mâtée et qui était revenue chez elle, qu'elle avait nourrie, logée, qu'elle avait aimé comme sa fille, cette gamine qu'elle avait vu enceinte et qu'elle n'avait même pas réussi à jalouser, c'était son bébé, aussi, et elle pleurait comme elle n'avait peut-être jamais pleuré. De joie.

Remus et Severus vinrent la féliciter, la prenant aussi dans leurs bras et séchant ses larmes de crocodiles qui rendaient ses joues collantes. Sirius, pour se remettre de son émotion, attaqua Allan, Harry et Draco qui avaient tenu leur langue et Nymph' devint folle quand elle sut qu'ils étaient au courant depuis le début. Draco ne manqua pas de les narguer et le coup de grâce fut quand il leur révéla avoir lui-même lu le résultat sur le test de grossesse. Si Isaline était morte de honte, Sirius et Remus s'écroulèrent de rire alors que Nymph', statufiée, hurlait au scandale. « Pourquoi lui ? Cet hérétique, ce… ce mec ! Merde ! » dit-elle, toute chamboulée et hystérique.

Draco aussi se sentait ému. Il était au courant depuis un bout de temps, et pourtant, il avait senti l'émotion monter en lui quand Sirius l'avait prise dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre son cœur. Près de lui, discrètement, Harry avait versé une larme, ne pouvant se retenir en voyant les réactions de son parrain et de sa presque sœur. Et Isaline était belle, les yeux humides, les joues rouges, et ce bonheur qui apparaissait sur les traits fatigués de son visage, Rémi tout près d'elle la couvant de son doux regard.

Ils étaient beaux, tous les deux.

L'avenir s'ouvrait à eux…

**OoO**

« Au final, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Je suis content. Je t'avoue qu'elle avait fini par m'angoisser…

- Vous êtes incroyable. Angoisser alors que c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver…

- Dray, tu peux pas comprendre. Ah, tu peux me filer mon chargeur de portable, s'il te plait ? »

Le blond fit demi-tour et attrapa le chargeur posé sur le bureau, rangé depuis qu'il habitait cette maison et qu'il l'avait investi, puis il se rapprocha du lit et le tendit à Harry. Ils venaient de se mettre en pyjama pour aller se coucher, le cœur léger et encore euphorique.

« Je sens que ça va être épique, demain matin… Dit le blond tout en se couchant dans le lit.

- En même temps, difficile de monter se coucher vu l'ambiance… Tiens, écoute-les rire…

- Tu aurais pu rester avec eux, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

- Non, je suis fatigué. Et j'avais envie de dormir avec toi. Notre seconde nuit sans mon plâtre ! »

Draco lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui dans le lit, le prenant dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche. Ça lui faisait du bien de le sentir là, tout contre lui, ses bras l'enlaçant. »

« Ça fait du bien de pouvoir enfin te prendre dans mes bras. Ne reste plus que ta jambe…

- Ça me fait peur. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, étonné. C'était bien la première fois que Harry lui disait cela…

« Ah oui ?

- J'ai peur de voir ma jambe. De ne plus jamais pouvoir la bouger. Mon genou et mon pied doivent être dans un état…

- Tu n'as pas sauté de très haut, les médecins sont confiants. Enfin, bien assez haut pour moi… Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je sais que ça va être dur…

- Tu te rends compte que dans quelques mois, ça fera un an ? »

Silence.

« Un an. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années qu'on est ensemble.

- Moi aussi. Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de particulier ?

- Je sais pas… Je veux qu'on soit tous les deux, c'est tout.

- Et si on allait à Londres ? En amoureux. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête, et lui sourit. Puis, il se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa bouche. Et lui murmura un « je t'aime » tout contre ses lèvres…

**OoO**

Nymph' fit volte face, quittant ses pâtes des yeux, et se tourna vers Harry.

« Et au fait, Théo, comme il va ? »

Jouant avec Teddy qui s'amusait avec une peluche d'éléphant, le jeune homme failli s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau, mais parvint à garder contenance, au prix d'un grand effort.

« Il va bien. Ça roule. Comme d'habitude, quoi.

- C'est vrai qu'on n'en entend plus trop parler ! Pour cet été, vous faites quoi au passage ? L'Italie, c'est maintenu ? » Lui demanda Sirius, qui mettait la table.

Non, ce n'était pas maintenu. On vivait dans les temps modernes, il était possible d'accéder aux monuments grâce à des installations pour handicapés, mais Harry refusait de partir avec le groupe : il était faible, il faudrait sans arrêt le pousser, gérer en fonction de son état, et il refusait d'être un poids. Un soir, Draco lui avait annoncé que, d'un commun accord, tous avaient annulé leur réservation et personne ne partait plus pour l'Italie. Harry avait été aussi stupéfait que blessé, il ne voulait qu'ils annulent leur voyage à cause de lui, mais pour ses amis, il était inconcevable de partir sans lui, en le laissant derrière. Ils ne pourraient pas s'amuser, pensant sans cesse à lui.

Alors Théo s'était arrangé avec Isaline et Severus qui avaient accepté de suite à leur louer leur appartement dans une résidence du Cap d'Agde pour le mois d'Août, leurs dates de congé ne correspondant pas. Ils auraient ainsi trois studios à leur disposition, dont un au rez-de-chaussée pour Harry. Ils connaissaient déjà le coin, mais ils préféraient venir s'éclater à la plage et profiter de Harry plutôt que de partir chacun de leur côté. Autant dire que, quand Draco et Théo lui parlèrent de cela, la veille, Harry ne put retenir son émotion, tant cela lui fit plaisir de quand même partir en vacances avec eux. Il ne pourrait pas se baigner, car un plâtre viendrait sans doute remplacer celui-ci, vu qu'il devrait subir une opération du genou et du pied, très certainement, mais au moins, il serait avec eux et les choses seraient plus faciles. Il ne se sentirait pas exclu et cette aventure lui remonterait le moral.

C'étaient ses amis. Ils l'aimaient et voulaient partir en vacances avec lui. Ils voulaient qu'il se sente bien et qu'il s'éclate avec eux, en dépit de son handicap, et quand Théo leur avait proposé le projet de partir pour la Côté d'Azur, personne n'avait bronché, remettant ce projet à plus tard. Comme disaient les jumeaux, ça leur ferait plus de thune pour bouffer au restau'.

« Non, on va au Cap d'Agde cette année.

- Pardon ?

- Ils ont tous annulé leur réservation, ils ne voulaient pas partir sans moi. Donc ils ont organisé un voyage…

- Mais vous avez pu louer quelque chose ? Ça coute bonbon !

- Tata et Severus nous louent l'appartement. Histoire de payer leurs charges…

- Mais… Je suis pas au courant moi !

- T'es toujours le dernier au courant, Sirius… Fit Nymph' en rigolant.

- Mais si on m'informe pas, aussi ! Et d'abord, c'est mon logement à moi, Severus…

- Vous êtes pacsés. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il utilise tes biens sans te le dire… »

Sirius ronchonna pour la forme puis demanda des précisions à son filleul qui n'en savaient guère plus que lui, à part qu'il partirait en train avec d'autres personnes, alors que d'autres descendraient en voiture, de façon à en avoir trois pour les déplacements. Draco ferait partie de ces conducteurs.

« Ça c'est des vrais potes, quand même. Y'en a pas beaucoup qui auraient fait ça.

- Oui, je sais. Ils sont gentils.

- Faudrait qu'il passe, un de ces jours, le Théo. Qu'il nous parle un peu de ses amours ! »

Nymph' et Sirius ricanèrent alors que le visage de Seamus apparaissait dans le visage de Harry. Si Théo ne venait que rarement chez lui, il ne manquait pas de l'appeler régulièrement depuis qu'il lui avait avoué sa relation avec l'irlandais, qui ne manquait pas, lui, de venir le voir, par contre. Il n'avait jamais rien de passionnant à lui dire mais ils pouvaient rester des heures à papoter, de tout et de rien.

Seamus ne lui avait pas vraiment reparlé de Théo ni de leur relation. Il lui avait juste dit que c'était moins pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Harry ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette remarque, mais son ami semblait aller bien, donc le tatoueur ne cherchait pas plus loin. De même, Théo ne paraissait pas particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, pestant après son colocataire comme d'habitude et poussant des jurons pour un oui ou pour un non. Ils semblaient bien gérer la situation. Pour le moment.

Par contre, Harry en avait reparlé avec Draco, le soir même de l'aveu de son ami. Le tatoueur n'avait pas manqué de lui prendre la tête pour ses cachotteries, au point que le blond finit par se dire qu'il était vraiment fâché contre lui, mais le brun voulait juste le taquiner et lui mettre la pression, et le blond, penaud, ne manqua pas d'aller le cajoler pour se faire pardonner. Ce qui marcha remarquablement bien…

Mais si le secret resterait entre eux, Harry ne savait pas pour combien de temps il le serait, car même s'il avait dit à Théo de prendre son temps, il était évident que les vacances qu'ils passeraient ensemble révèlerait leur relation, qu'elle dure ou non, car leur rapprochement se ressentirait dans certains de leurs gestes, remarques ou comportements. D'ailleurs, Harry en avait vaguement parlé à Seamus, lui faisant comprendre que Théo allait devoir y réfléchir, mais l'irlandais ne paraissait pas tellement perturbé par cela : il était déjà sorti avec des hétéros et avait réussi à cacher leurs relations jusqu'au bout, sans se faire chopper. Il préférait ne pas embêter son colocataire avec ça et le laisser méditer sur la question en toute tranquillité. Il n'était pas pressé.

Théo avait bien de la chance d'avoir un petit ami aussi compréhensif…

******OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Ou, plutôt, hurla.

Arrachée à ses doux rêves, Cho l'insulta mentalement et le maudit jusqu'à la vingt-cinquième génération, outrée qu'il la réveille ainsi un jour de repos, aussi tôt, et après une soirée des plus arrosées. Elle attendit un peu, puis dut se résoudre à aller répondre, maudissant au passage la personne qui, décidément, devait être vraiment sadique pour la torturer ainsi. L'asiatique se traina donc jusqu'au salon, l'esprit à moitié dans les vapes, et décrocha, mettant enfin fin à son supplice.

« Allô ?

- Cho ? C'est Isaline ! Je te réveille ?

- A ton avis ?

- Oh toi t'es bien grincheuse ce matin. T'as fait la fête hier ?

- Me suis fait larguer par ma copine…

- T'avais une copine ?

- Depuis trois jours ! Et elle m'a quittée… Donc on a voulu me remonter le moral…

- … T'avais besoin de faire la tournée des bars pour te remettre d'une rupture, après trois jours d'amourette ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai vécuuuuu… »

Et elle se mit à chouiner au téléphone, sans trop se demander pourquoi diable Isaline l'appelait à onze heures du matin, se plaignant de cette conquête d'un soir qui l'avait larguée, alors qu'elle était si jolie et si gentille… Ça collait bien entre elles pourtant, elle était tout à fait son genre, et elles avaient passé du si bon temps ensemble ! Elle n'avait décidément pas de chance en amour, c'était désespérant…

Et Isaline, qui se demandait si elle se fichait d'elle ou si elle était sérieuse…

« Heu en fait je t'appelais pour savoir si tu étais occupée aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi ?

- T'as ton permis, non ?

- Heu oui ?

- J'ai un souci, Harry a rendez-vous au kiné aujourd'hui, j'ai dû décaler un rendez-vous pour une cliente, tu sais je suis surbookée en ce moment, et je ne peux pas l'emmener…

- Mais c'est à quelle heure, son rendez-vous ?

- A midi et demi, en fait je ne fais pas de pause déjeuner. Tu pourrais l'emmener s'il te plait ? J'ai appelé Ron mais il sera trop juste, je peux encore appeler Théo si tu peux pas…

- Nan nan c'est bon, je l'emmène. Mais j'ai pas de voiture, tu me prêtes la tienne ?

- Mais oui. T'es adorable, Cho, tu me retires une épine du pied ! Je voulais décaler mais tu connais Harry, quand il a une idée en tête… et il veut vite retrouver la mobilité de son bras. Mais je te préviens, c'est pas rigolo, tu vas t'ennuyer…

- Oh t'inquiète, j'ai déjà emmené Olivier au kiné, je sais ce que c'est ! J'enfile un truc et j'arriiiiive ! »

Puis, Cho raccrocha, prit une douche express, enfila ce qu'elle avait sous la main et se précipita dans la bouche de métro non loin de chez elle. Quand elle arriva à la boutique, Isaline ne sut quoi penser de sa jupe à volants rose et mauve s'arrêtant à mis cuisse, son débardeur gris avec un gros bisounours jaune dessus et ses bottines à talons épais. Elle préféra garder ses réflexions pour elle et la laissa l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Puis, la chinoise passa dans la maison et sauta sur Harry qui était assis dans la cuisine.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Cho parvenant à le chopper et le placer correctement sur son siège puis, une fois arrivé, dans son fauteuil, avec une certaine maîtrise qui trahissait l'habitude, blablatant sans fin sur sa dernière chérie qui l'avait quittée par texto, ce qui était vraiment très impoli et irrespectueux, oui, bon, elle l'avait déjà fait, et plus d'une fois, mais quand même ! Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elles s'entendaient vachement bien, elle aurait tellement aimé la connaître plus, et passer tout plein de bons moments avec elle…

Autant dire que, dans la salle, Cho fit sensation. Après avoir salué le kinésithérapeute qui expliqua les mouvements à faire à son patient, la jeune femme ne cessa de parler. Ils étaient peu dans le cabinet, qui n'allait pas tarder à fermer pour la pause déjeuner du spécialiste, mais elle eut son petit effet, et à son insu. Postée sur un tabouret à côté de Harry qui faisait ses exercices, l'aidant à se déplacer si besoin était, elle lui racontait toute sa petite vie, bougeant tout son corps au fil de son récit : elle étirait les bras, dévoilant son nombril ou son soutien-gorge qui remontait alors que son débardeur, trop grand, descendait, ou alors écartait les jambes, se mettant à l'aise, ou les croisant, révélant ses cuisses de poulet…

Cela détendit pas mal l'atmosphère, mais pas l'énervement de Harry. Ces mouvements pourtant simples que lui demandait son kiné devenaient compliqué pour sa main engourdie et son bras qui refusaient de lui obéir correctement. Lui qui soulevait autrefois des poids bien plus lourds que ça… C'était toujours le même travail de musculation, mais il ne travaillait pas les mêmes zones, pas de la même manière, et ses poids si ridicules qu'il peinait à soulever lui mettaient les nerfs en pelote.

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais fait de musculation pour la frime ou pour améliorer son physique, c'était davantage un moyen de se sentir mieux dans sa peau, pour lui, et non pas pour les autres. Il se fichait bien à l'époque du regard des autres sur son corps, d'autant plus qu'il avait commencé à quatorze ans et à petite dose, surveillé par Sirius et Isaline, et qu'avec les années, c'était devenu plus une habitude qu'autre chose. Depuis son accident, il avait considérablement perdu de la masse, mais il pourrait toujours reprendre plus tard… et là… non, vraiment, il détestait ces rendez-vous chez le kiné, même s'il savait que cela lui était bénéfique et qu'il devait en passer par là. Il se disait que ce serait autre chose quand ce serait sa jambe qu'il faudrait soigner…

Alors, pour le moment, il s'appliquait à faire ses exercices le mieux possible, s'entraînant même à la maison. Il avait remarqué qu'Isaline et Draco le regardaient toujours attentivement quand il essayait d'utiliser sa main gauche. C'était mignon de les voir aussi satisfaits quand ils regardaient son membre reprendre vie… même si c'était frustrant.

« Bon, mon chéri, on rentre à la maison ou on mange une glace avant ? Ou on prend un café ? Y'a un bar en face, même pas besoin de prendre la voiture ! Allez viens, on mérite bien un café ! »

Et Cho l'emmena au bar d'en face, balançant la chaise en trop sur le côté avant d'installer Harry devant elle et lever une main gracieuse pour exiger deux cafés, qui lui furent apporté très rapidement. Manifestement, Cho avait besoin de parler et vu qu'elle avait choppé Harry et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir… Il se laissa de bonne grâce bercer par les bavardages de son amie qui lui parlait des sujets les plus divers, que ce soit ses parents, ses ex, Olivier qui l'écoutait à peine quand elle lui parlait, Théo qui faisait silence depuis pas mal de temps…

Oh oui, elle avait besoin de parler, et à Harry, surtout. Lui demander comment ça allait, dans sa vie, dans son cœur, dans son corps. Savoir si ça allait avec Draco, s'il n'y avait pas trop de tensions entre eux, si ce dernier s'occupait bien de lui… Si Isaline allait mieux, quand est-ce qu'ils iraient chez le psy… Pourquoi ils tardaient autant, ils avaient besoin d'en parler, d'évacuer certaines choses… Et Théo, ça passait ? On ne l'entendait presque plus, et quand on le voyait, il parlait très peu de lui, il dormait bien la nuit ? Il avait des cernes, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu…

C'était agréable de lui reparler. De l'entendre à nouveau causer, sans fin, de balancer un mot pour que la machine redémarre…

**OoO**

La situation avait quelque chose de stressant. Vraiment. Et pourtant, rien ne pourrait les trahir, ou alors il aurait fallu que Seamus lui roule une pelle, et encore, ils le connaissaient assez pour penser que c'était de la taquinerie. Non, vraiment, ils ne risquaient absolument rien…

Et pourtant, il était en plein stress. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Cho, Olivier, Ron et Neville squattaient chez lui avant d'aller au cinéma voir un bon gros film d'action américain dont le scenario tenait sur un ticket de métro. Et cela faisait également bien une demi-heure qu'il stressait à l'idée que l'un d'eux découvre ce qui se passait entre lui et son colocataire.

Colocataire qui, lui, avait servi à leurs convives une pizza cuite au four, aussi taquin que d'habitude, le sourire aux lèvres.

Seamus n'eut aucun geste ambigu à son égard, enfin, aucun d'inhabituel, car ce n'était pas comme si les autres n'étaient pas habitués à le voir lui prendre le bras, lui mettre une petite claque aux fesses ou lui susurrer des mots doux, juste histoire de l'emmerder. Au contraire, il l'avait plutôt laissé tranquille, même quand ils s'étaient retrouvés juste tous les deux dans la cuisine quand ils amenaient de la boisson.

A se demander pourquoi il stressait… Ce n'était pas d'eux qu'il avait le plus peur, c'était plutôt des jumeaux, qui ne manqueraient pas de le charrier des années durant sur cette idylle avec l'irlandais, mais ses amis actuellement assis sur le canapé ou par terre, il les craignait quand même, n'étant pas prêt à voir leur regard changer et ni à affronter leurs questions. Il n'était pas homosexuel et il ne voulait pas l'expliquer, pas comme ça, et surtout pas avec Seamus dans les parages.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper, et que ça finirait par lui peser. Il avait toujours été assez mystérieux sur son passé, n'aimant pas parler de son père, de sa vie confinée et de ses belles-mères que son père renouvelaient régulièrement. Mais ce genre de secret, c'était difficile de le garder pour soi, avec des amis dont il était si proche et sur lesquels il pouvait compter. Mais en parler avec Harry avait été difficile et il était trop compliqué pour lui d'en parler avec les autres, pour le moment.

Leurs vacances approchaient, ils partaient dans un bon mois tous ensemble, et Théo savait très bien qu'il devait leur en parler avant. Cacher leur relation pendant deux semaines rendrait ces vacances invivables, car si Seamus lui avait assuré qu'il tiendrait et que personne ne comprendrait, le jeune homme ne se sentait pas capable de lui imposer deux semaines de secret, de le regarder toujours loin de lui alors qu'il savait que son colocataire mourrait d'envie de lui prendre juste le bras.

Il en avait vaguement parlé avec Draco, au téléphone. Ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il envisageait vraiment de sortir avec Seamus pendant tout ce mois de juillet, et approfondir leur relation pendant ces deux semaines au Cap d'Agde, où le regard des autres perdrait toute importance. Théo avait marqué un temps d'hésitation, avant de lui dire qu'il se sentait un peu mieux. Dans sa peau. Qu'il ne s'était rien passé de fabuleux avec lui et que former un couple avec lui n'avait pas été la révélation de sa vie. C'était trop récent, et il était bien trop coincé et indécis pour aller trop loin avec le jeune homme.

Pourtant…

Il se sentait mieux. Pas en accord avec lui-même, mais être avec Seamus l'apaisait un peu. Il y avait des choses en lui et dans sa vie de tous les jours qu'il parvenait à mettre de côté ou à relativiser. L'avoir contre lui et l'embrasser, parfois, ça n'avait rien de dégoûtant, même s'il en avait un peu honte, autant l'avouer, et cela lui faisait un peu de bien.

C'était plus casse-tête qu'avec une fille. Mais c'était plus… profond. Il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de choses avec personne, et pourtant, il était déjà sorti avec des gonzesses qu'il connaissait depuis des années et qu'il connaissait par cœur. Mais il y avait des choses que Seamus faisait, des gestes, des mots, qui faisaient toute la différence. Et quand il se mettait contre lui, cherchant les câlins et un peu d'attention, l'avoir contre son torse et le tenir dans ses bras était complètement différents d'avec une fille, de part le corps qui se tenait près de lui, mais aussi les gestes…

C'était étrange de parler de ça à Draco, avec lequel il s'était toujours bien entendu, mais avec lequel il n'avait jamais imaginé parler de ces choses-là, mais le blond savait où approfondir et où s'arrêter, cherchant à l'aider sans le mettre mal-à-l'aise et nourrir sa curiosité. C'était agréable de lui parler, de se confier à lui, il avait l'impression que Draco le comprenait, peut-être pas mieux que Harry, mais vu sa position sociale, vu la vie qu'il avait menée auparavant les questions qu'il avait dû se poser quand il avait compris son attirance pour les hommes, c'était plus facile de lui avouer ses doutes et d'en discuter avec lui. Le blond ne le jugeait pas et lui parlait de façon bien plus objective que Harry, sans pour autant lui faire peur et le déprimer.

D'autant plus qu'il connaissait très bien Seamus. Théo, lui, n'avait pas été particulièrement bloqué par cette idée, même s'il savait que le blond avait vécu une relation de trois mois avec lui et qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Ils avaient été sérieux, tous les deux, Seamus était tombé amoureux de lui. Mais leur histoire était belle et bien terminée, et ce depuis longtemps, et l'irlandais avait tiré un trait sur son histoire avec le blond, qu'il qualifié de coup de cœur. Il n'y avait plus en eux qu'une sorte de complicité…

Mais malgré tout, Théo avait eu quelques réserves, ne sachant s'il était bon de parler de ce genre de choses avec Draco, tout en parvenant à faire la part des choses. Mais le blond avait su mettre de côté toutes ses craintes… ou lui révélant que, pour Seamus, il n'était certainement pas l'amour de sa vie. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il y avait eu d'autres hommes, avant lui, qui l'avait rendu fou d'amour et qui l'avaient rendu si jaloux et possessif. Donc ce n'était pas de lui qu'il devait se méfier : sa relation avec l'irlandais avait été plus physique que sentimentale, et Seamus lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était sincèrement attiré par Théo, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas lui…

Théo devait faire la part des choses, et pour lui, à partir du moment où les choses étaient claires, il était capable de le faire et de ne pas voir Draco comme un ennemi ou un rival. La situation serait impossible si c'était le cas… pour tous les deux. Théo ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié, et le blond non plus d'ailleurs. Avec Harry, ils s'étaient découverts et tous deux étaient devenus très proches.

Mais autant n'éprouvait-il que peu de difficultés à parler de sa vie privée avec le blond, autant cela lui était impossible avec ses amis plus anciens et plus proches aussi. Il était encore incapable d'assumer son attirance pour un homme, bien qu'il envisage de poursuivre sa relation avec Seamus jusqu'à leurs vacances. C'était un homme plein de contradiction qui se cherchait et qui avait peur du regard des autres, et surtout de ceux de ses proches, et de leurs rires, leurs moqueries, qui lui feraient sans doute plus de mal que n'importe quelque autre raillerie

Alors les avoir là, chez lui, à plaisanter et rigoler avec eux en sachant que Seamus, tout près, aurait aimé lui prendre la main ou lui faire un câlin, comme il le faisait toujours avec les personnes qu'il aimait…

Et il le ferait, plus tard. Dans la salle de cinéma, plongé dans l'obscurité et au bout de la rangée, Seamus effleurerait sa main, demandant silencieusement la permission, et il la garderait dans la sienne jusqu'à la fin du film, sage et le cœur battant.

Mais ils n'étaient pas encore au cinéma : pour le moment, ils étaient dans leur appartement, avec leurs amis, sans savoir exactement comment ils allaient leur annoncer la nouvelle…

**OoO**

Ils étaient allongés dans le lit de Harry, dans sa petite chambre dont ils avaient tiré les rideaux pour assombrir la pièce, encore éclairée par un soleil tardif. La télé était allumée, diffusant un quelconque épisode d'une série des Experts, pas vraiment sanglant ni franchement intéressant, mais de quoi distraire leur esprit par cette triste soirée de juin.

Il avait plu toute la journée, rendant les deux jeunes hommes moroses, l'un étant enfermé dans sa chambre à dessiner sans fin en matant des séries, l'autre cloitré dans des bureaux aux murs de verre ne cachant rien du ciel gris et de sa tristesse. Ils avaient pensé à l'autre toute la journée, attendant l'heure où ils se retrouveraient.

Ce soir-là, Isaline dînait chez les parents de Rémi, qui avaient, par habitude, également convié ses ex-beaux-parents. Ce détail avait considérablement angoissé Isaline qui ne se voyait pas parler de sa grossesse aux parents de la précédente compagne du médecin, mais ce dernier avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils étaient ouverts sur le sujet et n'avaient cessé de l'encourager à se trouver quelqu'un. D'autant plus que sa sœur et son beau-frère seraient présents, et la tatoueuse s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire…

Mais ce n'était pas évident pour elle et rien n'avait su la déstresser, ni la courte conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Draco le matin-même, ni les visites de Sirius et Nymph'. Harry, lui, ne lui avait rien dit car il aurait été aussi angoissé qu'elle à sa place et même s'il ne redoutait guère de rejet, il imaginait quand même beaucoup de stupeur et peut-être des critiques, car faire l'amour sans se protéger à quarante ans et tomber enceinte si peu de temps après leur mise en couple, ce n'était tout de même pas très sérieux et cela pourrait jeter un froid. Dans le repas, dans la famille, dans l'avenir…

La patronne était donc partie la boule au ventre, escortée par le médecin, après avoir passé un long moment dans la salle de bain à essayer de reprendre son calme, alors que Draco discutait avec Rémi, histoire de lui faire gagner un peu de temps. Pourtant, il fut bien obligé de la laisser partir et de monter leur repas à l'étage, à savoir une salade de crudités qu'il prépara à la va-vite, sachant peu cuisiner et n'ayant pas envie de manger des pates. De toute manière, ce n'était pas Harry qui allait le gronder pour ses maigres talents culinaires, au contraire.

Ils avaient donc dîné, comme à leur habitude, dans la chambre du haut. A présent, il prenait ses repas au rez-de-chaussée, soutenu par Isaline et son amant, voire Sirius et Nymph', mais quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Draco se contentait d'apporter leur dîner dans ce qu'il considérait comme étant _leur_ chambre. Cela soulageait un peu son amant, la descente représentait une véritable épreuve pour lui, son bras douloureux ayant des difficultés à bouger. Il avait beau aller au kinésithérapeute très régulièrement, il faudrait du temps à son membre pour s'en remettre, bien que des progrès soient notables. Par ailleurs, le blond était très fier de son petit ami et de ses efforts, et il n'avait pas manqué de lui en parler. Ce qui n'avait fait que le motiver encore davantage…

A présent, leur plateau posé à côté du lit, ils étaient installés l'un contre l'autre, Harry assis entre les cuisses du blond comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. A présent, seule sa jambe l'handicapait dans ses mouvements mais il était plus aisé pour eux de conserver cette position pour leurs câlins, et à laquelle ils avaient pris goût. A la fois, le brun pouvait profiter de l'étreinte de son petit ami qui ne manquait pas de se montrer des plus tendres, et parfois assez taquin, et en même temps, il lui laissait le libre accès à son cou, ses joues, voire sa bouche, et Draco ne se privait pas de manger sa peau, récupérant tout le retard qu'ils avaient accumulé depuis des semaines.

Et cette proximité retrouvée réchauffait le cœur du tatoueur qui sentait cet espèce de vide au fond de lui se remplir petit à petit, alors qu'il retrouvait ses marques, sentant enfin les lèvres de Draco glisser sur sa peau, ce qui lui avait cruellement manqué. Ils avaient beau avoir comblé ce manque de contact physique par d'autres gestes et attentions, l'embrasser à nouveau et sentir ses mains pourtant sages sur lui le rendaient plus vivant. Le soulageait, aussi, car soudain il cessait d'être un homme fragile, bloqué vide, pour redevenir un court instant le Harry qu'il avait été. Et il se rappelait de la vie qu'il menait, avant…

Il se rappelait pourquoi Draco avait été si différent des autres, pourquoi il l'avait fait rêver…

Pourquoi il était allé si loin avec lui, pourquoi il lui avait fait confiance…

Pourquoi il l'avait aimé…

« Dray, t'as fini ? » Fit-il soudain, l'air faussement exaspéré et le sourire aux lèvres.

Derrière lui, le blond poussa un léger gémissement, qui voulait sans doute dire « non », avant de poursuivre ses baisers sur sa nuque, montant vers son oreille dont il suçota le lobe. Harry poussa un léger soupir, sentant les doigts du blond sur sa joue, lui faisant délicatement tourner la tête. Alors que Draco s'emparait de sa bouche, il repensa soudain à leurs caresses, plus… intimes, qu'ils avaient eues quelques jours plus tôt, dans ce lit.

Harry en avait eu besoin. C'était presque vital… Dans un sens, il remerciait son petit ami pour sa patience et son refus de céder à la tentation avant sa guérison, afin de ne pas salir leur première fois après son accident. Mais dans un autre, c'était nécessaire pour lui qu'il y ait au moins quelque chose, une fois son bras libéré. Il avait trop souffert de la peur de le perdre, de le priver de contact, il avait trop angoissé et gambergé pendant ces longues semaines, ne supportant pas son corps, ce qu'il était devenu et son regard si doux, si tendre, si inquiet posé sur lui… Il avait besoin de le toucher, même si ce n'était pas intense ou passionnel, mais au moins qu'il y ait _quelque chose_…

Et Draco avait fini par céder. Cela lui en avait couté, Harry l'avait lu sur son visage, et s'était demandé si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, mais comme toujours, le blond avait été fantastique et avait su doser leur étreinte, ne la rendant ni vulgaire, ni décevante. Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais cette redécouverte, ces gestes tendres et pas toujours aboutis avaient eu quelque chose de grisant qui les avait pleinement satisfait. Draco avait su leur faire du bien, le rassurer, le soulager. C'était de l'amour. Et ce fut bon. Pas sensationnel, mais indubitablement bon.

Et Harry se sentait mieux. C'était plus facile. Cette nuit, cette courte étreinte n'avait pas changé sa vision du monde ni de lui-même, mais cela rendait les choses un peu plus faciles. A l'oreille, Draco lui avaient glissé des mots qui lui avaient hérissé les poils, lui rappelant à quel point il le désirait, à quel point il était beau en dépit de ses cheveux coupés et de son corps blessé…

A quel point il l'aimait, en dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé…

« Tu es insatiable…

- J'ai faim de toi. C'est mal ?

- Idiot.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, tout sauf crédible. Le blond se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour planter un baiser sur sa bouche, alors qu'en bas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Surpris, les deux tourtereaux cessèrent de se bécoter et écoutèrent, baissant le son de la télévision. Pas de bruit. Isaline ne paraissait pas être de mauvaise humeur, mais, chez elle, le silence n'était pas toujours révélateur…

Après un échange de regard, Draco se leva et sortit de la chambre, l'interpellant dans les escaliers.

« Isaline ? Ça va ?

- Ouais…

- Tu es rentrée tôt, non ?

- J'ai prétexté un mal de ventre atroce. Rémi y a presque cru, il m'a dit que j'étais une très bonne actrice.

- Ça s'est mal passé ?

- Bah on peut pas dire ça, mais bon…

- Tu montes ? »

Elle ne se fit pas prier grimpa les escaliers, entrant à son tour dans la chambre de son neveu. Alors que le blond s'asseyait à côté de Harry, Isaline s'étala sur le reste du lit, les faisant sourire.

« Ce fut affreux. Moins pire que ce que je pensais, mais c'était pas fameux, moi j'vous l'dis…

- C'est-à-dire ? Ils ont mal réagi ou…

- Non non. Enfin… »

Ils étaient arrivés chez les beaux-parents plutôt stressé, Isaline avait su contaminer Rémi qui avait pourtant réussi à se détendre une fois dans le salon où sa mère avait préparé un apéritif assez conséquent. Les adolescents avaient trainé dans leurs pattes un moment avant de s'éclipser à l'étage. Rémi avait hésité à annoncer la nouvelle, mais voyant Isaline plus crispé que jamais, en dépit de son sourire Colgate et sa gestuelle aéré, il préféra le faire une fois à table.

« … c'est jamais facile à avaler que notre fils de quarante ans, après quelques mois de relation, va être à nouveau papa. Avec une femme du même âge. Enfin, vous voyez…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Bah rien, mais bon… On mangeait, voilà, et puis Rémi a fini par se lever, un peu avant le dessert, et il a annoncé la nouvelle. J'étais coincé, mais c'était pas Dieu possible, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire dessus… Fit-elle en se passant une main sur le visage, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres. Et rigolez pas, j'en menais pas large… Mais vous auriez vu la tronche des beaux-parents… Les yeux ronds comme des merlans frits ! Et les gosses… Y'a que la belle-sœur qui n'a pas eu l'air si surprise que ça.

- Elle s'attendait peut-être à quelque chose, fit pensivement le blond.

- Ouais, ou alors elle l'espérait. Mais bon, les voir comme ça, ça m'a complètement bloquée, j'avais envie de m'enfuir… Pas de bol, Rémi me tenait fermement la main.

- Et après ? S'enquerra Harry.

- Après… Pas grand-chose. Les questions, les « comment ça se fait », « comme vous allez faire », « et toi Allan ça va ? ». »

Elle marqua une pause.

« En fait, c'est le père de Rémi qui a pas très bien réagi… »

Isaline n'avait peut-être jamais été aussi gênée de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, elle en avait connu, des moments d'embarras, mais tous les regards de la famille de Rémi, ébahis, et rivés sur elle avait été très difficile pour elle. Elle avait eu envie de s'enfuir ou de disparaître dans le sol sous elle. Rémi, près d'elle, avait géré la situation comme un chef, répondant calmement aux questions… jusqu'à ce que son père intervienne.

Son père…

Isaline l'avait craint, mais elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il soit aussi… mécontent… presque violent dans ses propos à son égard.

En l'espace de quelques instants, elle était passée de future maman à traînée.

Et ça faisait un mal de chien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit.

- Oh, tu sais, le blabla auquel on s'attend tous : pourquoi on s'était pas protégé, pourquoi il m'avait crue, c'était pas sérieux, à mon âge, on se connait à peine, déjà un gosse, et si ça marche plus, et comment vous allez vivre ensemble, vous y avez pensé ? Tu vois le tableau. »

Mais derrière son ton trop calme se cachait toute la violence de ces mots. Oh non, son père, bien que poli, n'avait pas été des plus gentils. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais qui aurait pu comprendre, que elle, une tatoueuse sans enfant et au passé si particulier, puisse tomber enceinte aussi rapidement, après avoir fait croire à son petit ami qu'elle était stérile ? Elle s'était foutue de lui, et à présent, elle se retrouvait avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Jamais ce ne serait sérieux, ça ne tiendrait pas…

Oh oui, ça lui avait fait mal.

Son regard, ses mots, l'expression de son visage…

Ça lui avait fait mal.

« Enfin bon, après on a mangé le dessert, et puis j'ai simulé un gros mal de ventre. Rémi avait du mal à y croire mais Allan a joué le jeu et finalement on est rentré. »

Dans la voiture, il était devenu fou. A table, il avait failli répliquer contre son grand-père, pour soutenir Rémi, mais le regard sombre qu'Isaline lui lança lui cloua le bec. Alors il se tut, se contentant de soutenir le fait que ça ne le dérangeait pas et qu'ils en avaient parlé. Mais une fois tous les trois, il avait explosé, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son grand-père, qui avait pourtant souhaité que son père se remette en couple, voire qu'il fasse à nouveau un enfant. Rémi tenta de lui expliquer que les choses étaient allées très vite avec Isaline et qu'elle était un peu trop âgée, que les choses seraient mieux passées avec une femme plus jeune… Mais l'adolescent se bloqua et refusait de comprendre.

Isaline, elle, se taisait. Assise derrière son homme, elle ne dit pas un mot. Il eut beau essayer de lui parler, la tatoueuse resta silencieuse. Elle avait juste envie de pleurer. De lui demander pardon. De lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement, qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti et qu'elle pensait sincèrement être stérile, depuis tout ce temps, et qu'elle l'aimait…

« Je suis vannée…

- Ça va s'arranger. Il faut leur laisser du temps, surtout au beau-père. Ça doit lui faire tout drôle d'être à nouveau grand-père…

- C'est moi qui dérange. Mais bon. J'ai quarante ans, je vais avoir un enfant, je vais pas me laisser emmerder par ça, j'ai assez douillé dans ma vie. Rémi aime ses parents et sa famille, mais je pense qu'il fera la part des choses. Au pire… Enfin, c'est la vie. On verra bien.

- Il vous a bien défendu ?

- Oh oui. T'inquiète, Ryry, il a assuré comme un chef, y'a pas de souci de ce côté-là. Il m'a impressionné, même. »

Oh oui, son chéri s'en était très bien tiré. Il n'avait pas lâché l'affaire, il avait vraiment été génial. Elle l'avait déjà vu énervé, mais jamais dans cet état de colère froide, regardant son père droit dans les yeux et le défiant de prononcer une parole plus haute que l'autre. L'atmosphère était très tendue, mais il avait été fantastique. Vraiment. Elle était fière qu'il soit le père de son bébé.

En espérant qu'il le resterait encore longtemps…

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher, moi, je suis morte. Et je bosse demain.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- T'es mignon, beau blond, mais j'ai l'estomac noué. Allez, doudouche ! »

Et elle se leva pour ensuite les embrasser sur les joues et enfin aller se laver. Se débarrasser de ces mauvais souvenirs et des traces laissées par ces regards sur elle…

**OoO**

Il avait fui. Ou, plutôt, il avait essayé d'oublier, d'occulter le fait que, oui, arriverait le jour où il devrait se retrouver face à lui. Il aurait préféré que ce soit le plus tard possible, voire même jamais. L'idée même de le revoir le terrifiait…

Mais, à présent, il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Il était obligé d'assumer, et de le rencontrer.

Techniquement, rien ne le forçait à aller le voir. Absolument rien. Il était même tout à fait libre de refuser et de rester cloitrer chez lui, plutôt que d'affronter son visage, son regard, et tous ces souvenirs qui le rattachaient à lui. Mais il y avait des parts d'ombre, et il fallait qu'il lui parle. Qu'il comprenne. Qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin… Sans compter que Cédric avait demandé à le voir, une dernière fois. Il voulait juste lui parler, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Au début, Harry avait refusé. Il était terrifié, et ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau, alors qu'il commençait à remonter la pente. Draco avait réussi à le convaincre : même si c'était difficile, et même si cela lui en coutait de l'encourager à le faire, Harry devait le voir, lui parler. C'était une nécessité… D'autant plus que Cédric l'avait demandé, à plusieurs reprises. Après, ça irait mieux. Bien mieux.

Mais il devait le voir…

Alors, accompagné de Sirius, Isaline et de son petit ami, Harry s'était rendu dans le centre où Cédric était détenu, en attente de son jugement. Assis dans ce fauteuil roulant qu'il détestait mais auquel il s'était fait, on l'emmena dans une salle, où il ne serait pas écouté, et il attendit, une boule dans le ventre, que son kidnappeur lui soit amené.

Il était venu là l'esprit vide. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette entrevue, ne sachant pas quoi dire à Cédric, quels reproches lui faire, quels encouragements lui donner… C'était douloureux de penser à lui et à ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais aussi à tout ce qu'il avait failli perdre à cause de lui.

Dans cette salle froide, vide et triste, Harry se rendit soudain compte de la chance qu'il avait. Sa famille s'était soudée autour de lui et l'avait aidé dans les moments difficiles, sans lui tenir rigueur de son sale caractère et de son comportement parfois très mauvais. Ses amis avaient aussi été là, pas toujours auprès de lui, mais le soutenant par la pensée, et se rapprochant petit à petit de lui, au fil du temps, lui montrant qu'ils l'aimaient et voulaient l'aider, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Et, enfin, Draco avait été présent, compréhensif, patient, et aimant. Il avait été fantastique avec lui, jamais Harry n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait quitté sa maison et vécut avec lui, pour l'aider dans la vie de tous les jours, dans toutes ces petites tâches de la vie quotidienne qu'il n'était plus capable de faire seul.

Oh oui, Draco avait été d'une grande aide, car il était resté là, le soutenant dans cette terrible épreuve, lui soutenant qu'il l'aimait et que ce ne serait pas ses blessures qui remettraient en cause ses sentiments, qu'il pourrait attendre avant de le prendre dans ses bras, lui faire l'amour, et reprendre leur vie d'avant. Tout deux savaient que les choses ne seraient plus pareil, que Harry aurait des difficultés à se déplacer, mais ils savaient aussi que ces épreuves les avaient encore plus rapprochés…

Il en avait fait du chemin, son Draco, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, dans la boutique de tatouage, une journée de septembre…

Oui, il avait eu de la chance. Et il n'avait pas perdu grand-chose, au final. Son corps avait beaucoup souffert, mais pour lui, c'était peu de choses comparé à toutes les séquelles qu'il aurait pu avoir, la souffrance de sa famille, de ses amis et de Draco si jamais il ne s'en était pas tiré… Et sa vie, sans eux, sans lui…

Il s'en était bien sorti.

Et il le comprit, alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrait sur Cédric.

**OoO**

Cela faisait bien deux minutes qu'ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Face à lui, amaigri et les yeux cernés, Cédric détaillait son visage et ce qu'il voyait de son corps. Il était sans doute au courant de son état, mais le voir, là, le bras en écharpe, des traces de coups encore visibles sur son visage et ses cheveux coupés courts lui ouvrit le cœur en deux. Harry avait vu de la souffrance dans ses yeux dorés, quand il était entré et qu'il l'avait vu, là, assis sagement dans son fauteuil.

Etrangement, le brun n'avait pas ressenti de peur quand il était entré. Son angoisse était toujours présente, là, dans son ventre, mais le voir dans ces circonstances, en sachant que plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver, rendait les choses plus faciles. Et, pour une fois, il était dans une position de dominant.

Eprouvait-il de la haine, de la colère ? Oui.

Mais, surtout… Il voulait le voir disparaître. A jamais…

« Tu voulais me voir, non ? »

Sur sa chaise, Cédric sursauta, un peu comme s'il l'avait arraché à sa transe. C'était peut-être un peu le cas… Il déglutit.

« Oui. Avant de partir… Je… ne pensais pas que tu accepterais.

- Draco m'a convaincu. »

L'autre parut surpris, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Il n'y avait pas de haine, de colère ou d'énervement sur son visage, et ce fut ce qui étonna un peu Harry.

« Ah. J'aurais pensé que…

- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Tu ne penses pas m'avoir fait assez de mal ? Tu voulais encore m'imposer ta présence ?

- Harry, je t'en…

- J'ai failli tout perdre, Cédric. Tout perdre. Tu m'as menti, tu as été le pire des salopards ! Et moi qui croyais que ça ne pourrait pas être pire que ce que tu m'as fait, il y a quatre ans… Essaie d'imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti, merde ! Essaie de comprendre ce que j'ai vécu…

- Je…

- Mon bras, ma jambe, ma tête… Tu vois dans quel état je suis ? Regarde-moi, Cédric, regarde-moi, merde ! Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi, et encore, j'ai été soigné, je guérie, mais regarde ! Regarde ! »

L'hystérie commençait à monter en lui. Il avait eu mal, bordel, il avait souffert, et à cause de lui… Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ça, et recommencer, avec les coups, l'enfermement… Il n'aurait pas dû…

Et lui qui peinait à le regarder, se mordillant la lèvre, les yeux humides et les coins de la bouche tendant vers le bas…

Lui faire mal…

Il voulait lui faire mal…

« T'es un salopard. Je t'ai aimé, tu sais… Assez pour accepter beaucoup de choses, pour mentir. Et t'as tout gâché, tu m'as brisé en deux, et là… Putain, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait ? Ma mère et l'homme que j'aime ! L'homme de ma vie et ma Maman ! »

Il y avait des larmes, dans sa voix, dans ses yeux. De la colère, aussi…

« Et toi t'es là… T'es là, comme un con, tu m'appelles encore, tu veux me voir, et pour quoi faire, hein ? Tu ne m'as pas fait assez de mal comme ça ? Il faut encore que tu m'appelles ? Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu disparaitrais, tu…

- Tu veux que je meurs ? »

Longtemps, Harry repenserait à ce moment. A cette conversation.

A son regard, aussi, ses yeux mordorés dans lesquels il avait lu une étrange honnêteté.

Il le ferait.

_Demande-le-moi, et je disparais…_

« J'ai souffert. Beaucoup. Et je te hais comme je ne t'ai jamais haï, je crois. Je veux que tu payes. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas assez extrême pour désirer ta mort, et l'avoir sur la conscience tout ma vie. Mais je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches, ni moi, ni les personnes que j'aime. Si tu tiens à moi, va-t-en. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Cédric.

Il avait trop mal.

Beaucoup trop mal.

Le voir, là, devant lui, ses grands yeux verts le regardant froidement, avec une sorte de colère au fond des prunelles, le visage encore blessé et ses cheveux trop courts… Tout ça, c'était de sa faute, et il le savait. Il ne cherchait même pas à se donner d'excuses : il avait sous-estimé l'amour que Harry éprouvait pour Draco. Il savait qu'il tenait à Isaline comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et c'était sans doute sa mort à elle qui avait motivé le plus sa tentative de suicide, mais Draco faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et l'idée de le perdre l'avait rendu fou, autant avant, que après.

Quand il se retrouva avec deux membres emplâtrés, un cou bloqué et une blessure à la tête.

Mentalement, Cédric reconstitua la scène. Il revit le corps de Harry sur le sol, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, comme un oiseau dont ont aurait arraché les ailes… Terrifié, le cœur compressé, il avait senti le goût de la mort sur la bouche, et une souffrance inimaginable s'était rependue dans ses veines comme de la lave, alors qu'il voyait celui qu'il n'avait jamais su aimer mort sur le sol.

Son ange… Son ange à lui…

Et il se revoyait fuir la maison, sans réfléchir, le sang bourdonnant à ses oreilles, traversant les rues de cette ville de banlieue, courant à perdre haleine. A Suresnes, qu'il était. Il l'avait su quand on l'avait interrogé… Il avait laissé les autres faire, uniquement préoccupé par Harry, qu'il avait enfermé dans ce pavillon pendant des jours et des jours, le regardant se flétrir comme une fleur sans soleil… Poursuivi par la police, il avait remonté une pente, sans trop savoir où il se trouvait. Perdu dans sa course folle, fuyant ce qu'il considérait comme un meurtre, il était entré dans une station de tram, Belvédère, et s'était fait percuté par un tram qui arrivait. Et ça encore, c'était la police qui le lui avait dit, car pour lui, il n'y avait rien autour, ni station, ni route, juste un truc qui l'avait tapé, fait tombé, et attrapé… Les données de la police et ses souvenirs se mélangeaient, lui offrant un récit plus complet, plus exact… plus étranger, aussi…

Et des semaines plus tard, il se retrouvait face à celui qu'il avait cru mort peu de temps auparavant. Oui, il avait voulu le revoir, oh oui, il en avait eu besoin… Être sûr qu'il allait bien, le regarder pour la dernière fois…

Et ça faisait si mal, de le voir ainsi… D'être une fois de plus la cause de ses malheurs, de l'avoir fait souffrir, encore… D'avoir atteint son corps, et de le voir les larmes aux yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, son corps tendu et son cœur sur le point d'exploser…

« Je suis malade. »

Il baissa les yeux, fuyant le regard de Harry.

« Je… suis… malade… »

Le dire… rendait la chose plus vraie.

« Je suis… désolé, Harry. Il n'y a pas de mots. Il n'y en a aucun. Je suis malade, je n'ai jamais voulu me faire soigner, et je ne sais même pas si je peux guérir. Avant que je sois avec toi, je savais déjà que ça n'allait pas, et quand tu as posé tes yeux sur moi… quand je t'ai eu, rien que pour moi… Je suis un grand malade, et je le sais. Tout le monde le sait… »

Il leva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux implorants, mouillés, fatigués…

« J'ai été immonde avec toi. J'ai été la pire des ordures. Jamais personne ne te fera aussi mal que moi, et je sais qu'il y a des choses qui ne guériront jamais. J'ai pas… J'ai pas pu me contrôler… Je t'aime, et en même temps je te fais du mal… Je suis malade… Pour moi… ce n'était pas une excuse, ni une explication… Je comprenais pas… »

A présent, il pleurait. Son discours décousu avec quelque chose de pitoyable.

« Je te demande pardon. A toi, à tous ceux qui te sont proches. Rien ne pourra racheter ce que je t'ai fait… J'ai aucune excuse, et je ne sais même pas quoi te dire… A part que je regrette ? Que j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement… Que je t'aime ? Et que je ne t'oublierai jamais… T'étais tout pour moi… Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas s'il était touché, triste, ou énervé. Mais pas satisfait.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour qualifier son acte…

Cédric ravala sa salive, les joues humides, et baissa les yeux vers la table posée entre eux, comme une barrière infranchissable.

« Je vais partir. Et me faire soigner. Je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais… Avec toi, avec un autre… Je… Je te jure… sur ma vie. Que je ne t'approcherai plus. Plus jamais. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi… Je disparaitrais… Tu n'auras plus jamais mal… »

La souffrance, sur son visage fatigué et tiré…

Et ses yeux qui se levèrent vers lui, suppliants…

« Mais je t'en prie, Harry, pardonne moi. Par pitié… Dis moi que tu me pardonne, je t'en prie… Je n'y arriverai pas, sinon. Dis moi que ça ira mieux, que tu t'en sortiras, que tu seras heureux, maintenant, mais pitié, pardonne moi… Même si ce n'est pas sincère… J'ai besoin de ça, j'y arriverai pas sinon… »

De douloureux sanglots secouraient son corps, et il avait baissé la tête, et prit son visage dans ses mains. Harry le regardait, impassible. Son cœur battait un peu vite, mais il n'y avait rien de douloureux dans son cœur. Juste de la tristesse…

Beaucoup de tristesse…

« Je te pardonne. »

Une page…

Se tournait.

**OoO**

« Ça va ?

- Non. »

Ça non, ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout, même.

« Tu… veux que je te laisse seul ?

- Non. Prends-moi dans tes bras. »

Se glissant derrière son dos, sur le lit où il venait tout juste de l'installer, Draco s'installa contre lui et l'amena contre son torse, le prenant dans ses bras. Il sentait Harry tendu, et ce dernier ne chercha pas à répondre à son étreinte.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait quitté Cédric. Ils étaient partis tous ensemble et étaient rentrés dans un silence pesant. Isaline et Sirius avaient un peu discuté, histoire d'alléger l'ambiance et rendre le retour plus supportable, mais le jeune homme s'était tu, refusant de parler aux policiers et encore moins à sa famille de ce qui s'était passé avec son kidnappeur. Quelques jours plus tard, ils sauraient par téléphone que Cédric avait décidé de se montrer plus coopératif, sans doute grâce à son entrevue avec la victime. Mais en dépit de leurs demandes, ils ne sauraient rien de plus de la part du tatoueur, qui ne voulait pas ébruiter leur conversation.

C'était entre eux. S'il devait en parler, ce serait à ses proches, et certainement pas aux flics…

A présent, Harry se sentait fatigué. Calé dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, qui l'avait soutenu lors de ces terribles épreuves, il se sentait las. Il savait que les choses finiraient par s'arrêter, que le procès finirait par arriver et qu'il témoignerait pour remettre son ex derrière les barreaux. Mais en attendant… Il y avait toujours sa jambe, qui lui ferait mal pendant des années, des troubles et des traumatismes qui mettraient beaucoup de temps à guérir… Il était fatigué de tout cela, de toute cette affaire…

Il avait envie de fermer les yeux, et d'oublier…

« Tu as besoin de parler ?

- Non.

- Si tu as besoin…

- Je sais, Draco.

- Je me sens inutile.

- Je sais. »

La main valide de Harry s'éleva et passa derrière Draco, touchant sa nuque. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans le col de sa chemise, caressèrent la peau de son dos, puis remontèrent vers ses cheveux et enfin sa joue. Etendant son cou en arrière, le brun l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Il sentit les bras de Draco se resserrer autour de sa taille, alors que son visage se tournait vers lui, cherchant sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une certaine tendresse, qui vira à quelque chose de plus passionnel, de plus intense…

De plus amoureux.

Et alors que Draco l'embrassait à perdre haleine, Harry sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Que ce serait difficile, qu'il souffrirait, encore, mais que cela valait la peine d'être vécu.

Car Draco était là, près de lui, aimant et dévoué.

Il avait de la chance de l'avoir.

De lui avoir donné sa chance, en ce doux mois de septembre, en dépit de son air sur de lui et de ses fringues hors de prix…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M.

Ami du soir, bonsoir !

**Lys : **Eh oui, nous revoilà ! Avec un chapitre tout chaud :D

Au passage, je fais une petite dédicace à Hiro, pour qui j'ai écrit le passage sur Théo et Seamus pour son anniversaire :3

**Lys :** Nous vous informons au passage que le **TOME 2 de Papillon** est actuellement mis en vente par le fanzine _Sectumsempra, mon amour ?_. Pour se le procurer, nous vous invitons à nous retrouver à la Yaoi Yuri Con et à Paris Manga, mais surtout, à réserver vos tomes.

Certains personnes sont arrivées à la JE en pensant l'acheter sur place alors que j'avais bien précisé que ce n'était pas possible… Nous avons recommandé des **TOME 1**, donc si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez-moi un mail, je suis à votre disposition !

**Lys :** Oui, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer un message pour toute information complémentaire !

Bisous à tous !

* * *

**Sectumsempra, mon amour ?**

Le fanzine sera présent à la Yaoi Yuri Con qui se déroulera à Lyon, les **27** et **28 octobre** prochain ! Si vous êtes dans le coin, n'hésitez pas à passer nous voir !

Tout un tas de surprises vous attendent !

Pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à visiter le site d'Event Yaoi.

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 39

Le mois de juillet fila à toute allure. Draco ne l'avait pas vu passer, entre son travail à la banque, ses sorties et ses week-ends passés en général chez Isaline, bien qu'il lui arriva de bouger un peu de la maison pour aller voir du monde.

Après l'entretien que Harry avait eu avec Cédric, leur vie changea complètement. Car, après une fin de journée triste à pleurer et une nuit quelque peu agitée, Harry ayant eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, le moral de ce dernier creva le plafond…

L'ambiance à la maison changea du tout au tout. Harry semblait clairement plus joyeux et de bien meilleure humeur, se rendant sans broncher au kinésithérapeute, faisant des exercices dans sa chambre et descendant quasiment à chaque repas pour le partager avec eux. Auparavant, il lui y arrivait encore de faire des petites crises, surtout à Draco, et sur des choses anodines. Et à partir de ce jour-là, elles cessèrent, pour être remplacées par des disputes de couple habituelles, bien plus faciles à gérer pour le blond qui avançait en terrain connu. Il préférait largement que Harry lui prenne la tête parce qu'il avait trop bien rangé la chambre et qu'il ne parvenait pas à remettre la main sur un taille-crayon, plutôt qu'il se mette soudain à bouder car il l'aidait à aller aux toilettes.

Son comportement rendait les choses plus faciles. Et Draco avait la sensation d'enfin retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait, et non pas l'ombre de lui-même, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'émerger. Enfin, il pouvait l'embrasser, le toucher et le taquiner comme il le faisait auparavant, sans redouter un regard de travers, une remarque stupide ou encore un rejet, pour une raison quelconque. Bien que Harry soit encore bloqué par son plâtre et qu'ils se soient mis d'accord pour ne rien faire tant qu'il ne serait pas retiré, Draco avait enfin droit à plus de liberté, et il ne se gênait pas pour chauffer impunément son petit ami… qui se laissait faire, tout aussi impunément.

Leur couple qui battait de l'aile commençait à se stabiliser, au plus grand soulagement de leurs proches, et notamment d'Isaline, Nymph' et Sirius, qui les côtoyaient tous les jours. La patronne était titillée par ses angoisses, ses hormones et tout un tas de choses qu'impliquait son début de grossesse, et voir enfin son neveu et son petit ami heureux en ménage, même s'il y avait encore du chemin à faire, lui retirait un poids du cœur. C'était déjà un problème de réglé, se disait-elle, elle qui avait tant craint cette confrontation avec Cédric et ses répercussions.

Quant à Nymph' et Sirius, ils pensaient à peu près la même chose et étaient heureux de voir enfin le jeune homme retrouver le sourire et déconner à table comme il le faisait auparavant, cessant de se plaindre de son plâtre, sauf quand il fallait descendre les escaliers. Et encore, à force d'efforts, il parvint à se débrouiller seul, comme un grand. Harry retrouvait sa joie de vivre, son côté débrouillard et sa force de caractère.

Un tel changement, assez radical, en étonna plus d'un. Ses amis, qui s'étaient quelque peu éloignés de lui, envahirent son espace de vie, s'incrustant chez lui, l'embarquant certains soirs pour aller au cinéma ou manger chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Forcément, Draco l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements et lui-même retrouvait un peu plus le sourire, s'ouvrant à nouveau et se détendant au contact de leurs proches. Il redécouvrait les plaisirs simples, comme tenir la main de son petit ami devant un bon film, boire un verre dans le canapé destroy de Ron et Neville, et même se balader dans Paris, sur les Champs Élysée, avec toute la marmaille qui braillait autour d'eux…

Ces balades leur permirent d'ailleurs de détruire ce tabou qu'était le siège roulant. Harry l'utilisait tout le temps, mais détestait s'assoir dedans, et encore moins sortir avec, alors que c'était son utilité première. Ce furent Fred et Georges qui forcèrent le jeune homme à monter dedans pour une première virée dans Paris : ils comptaient se faire un Mcdo' avant d'aller se taper un bon gros film américain. Ils réussirent en un quart d'heure ce que ni Draco, ni Isaline, ni Sirius n'étaient parvenus à faire depuis le retour de Harry à la maison : le faire monter dans son siège et le balader où bon leur semblait.

Toute la soirée, Draco avait craint une crise. Il se doutait que Harry prendrait sur lui en présence de ses amis, ou du moins il essaierait, alors il n'avait pas touché les poignées du siège, les laissant aux jumeaux qui semblaient clairement s'amuser avec. Mais le tatoueur y avait pris du plaisir… il s'était amusé. Il avait aimé voir autre chose que sa chambre, manger avec ses amis et terminer la soirée calé dans un siège confortable du premier cinéma venu. Le voir ainsi avait réchauffé le cœur du blond, qui le voyait revivre sous ses yeux. Et ça faisait du bien…

La station de métro à côté de la boutique n'était pas bien aménagée pour les personnes à mobilité réduite. Ils devaient donc être à plusieurs pour monter et descendre Harry, qui se cramponnait à quelqu'un pour affronter les escaliers, tandis qu'une ou deux autres personnes s'occupaient de son siège. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois sorti de la station, flanqué des Weasley et de Neville, que Draco prit enfin les poignets du fauteuil. Le voyant se glisser derrière, Harry l'avait suivi des yeux et, quand il fut positionné, il lui avait souri gentiment. Un peu… comme si ça lui faisait plaisir. Que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Mais le fait est que Draco ne prenait pas souvent les poignées du fauteuil, car c'était devenu quasiment un jeu pour leurs amis de pousser Harry… une compétition, même. Il n'y avait bien que Théo pour regarder leur petit manège d'un œil atterré, surtout quand Seamus allait faire du charme à Harry qui, jouant le jeu, l'autorisait à le pousser, ce qui faisait bien gueuler Cho ou les jumeaux, voire même Ron. Avec le blond, il était le seul à ne pas se battre pour jouer avec le fauteuil roulant… Enfin, Seamus, c'était plus pour embêter les autres que pour jouer avec…

Avec l'afflux d'amis à la maison et le nombre croissant de sorties, qui promettaient des vacances riches en émotions, Draco était de plus en plus confronté à la présence de Seamus dans leur chambre. Bien qu'il travaille, il venait très régulièrement voir Harry, ne serait-ce que pour une heure, voire un peu moins. Au début, bien que le blond parvienne à faire la part des choses et soit au courant de son histoire avec Théo, il s'était montré très méfiant envers l'Irlandais, qui devenait de plus en plus proche de Harry. Il lui fallut une sérieuse discussion avec son ex puis avec son petit ami, que le blond amena de façon naturelle, pour comprendre que Seamus avait besoin de se confier avec quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un, c'était Harry.

Draco le savait, Seamus avait peu d'amis. Il avait des connaissances, des copains et des copines, mais rien d'assez sérieux pour qu'il puisse parler à cœur ouvert sans crainte qu'on lui rejette tout à la figure du jour au lendemain. Le seul qui avait toute sa confiance, c'était Théo, et il était bien évident qu'il ne pouvait pas se confier à lui à propos de leur relation… sinon, « il aurait une trouille d'enfer », comme disait Seamus, « et il ne m'approcherait plus à moins de cinq mètres ». La seconde personne qui semblait avoir acquis sa confiance, c'était étonnement Harry. Et ce dernier, moins avare en détails, lui fit bien comprendre que l'Irlandais avait besoin de parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de ses sentiments envers Théo, de la difficulté de leur relation, de son envie de lui… Il y avait des choses qui avaient besoin de sortir.

Alors, le blond lui avait demandé si ça ne lui faisait pas bizarre d'entendre toutes ces choses, en sachant que Théo était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Harry lui avait répondu qu'en fait ce n'était pas si dérangeant, que Seamus avait une façon de parler assez respectueuse et que ça lui faisait plaisir de l'aider, d'autant plus qu'il sentait que l'Irlandais comprenait Théo, même si parfois son comportement était un peu trop entreprenant, quand on connaissait l'énergumène qu'il tentait de convertir. Et puis, autant l'avouer, Harry aimait beaucoup le jeune homme, il s'entendait vraiment bien avec lui. Il parvenait à faire la part des choses : oui, il avait été le copain de Draco, oui, ils avaient couché ensemble, mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne, autant pour lui que pour l'Irlandais qui avait déjà tourné la page depuis un bout de temps, et qui en entamait une autre. À partir de ce moment-là, le jeune homme devenait plus sympathique, et Harry l'aimait bien.

Dans un sens, Draco était content que ça se passe comme ça, car il ne se faisait absolument aucune illusion : si Seamus y trouvait son compte, Harry n'en était pas en reste. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de devenir de petites commères, à parler de leurs copains respectifs… Et Théo, plus qu'au courant de ces visites régulières de Seamus, pensait exactement la même chose que Draco… qui le poussait à parler de ses propres problèmes davantage avec le blond qu'avec Harry.

Une fois, il avait parlé de ça à Isaline. Elle avait pouffé en lui disant qu'ils faisaient une drôle d'équipe, tous les quatre… Entre Harry frustré par son immobilité et son manque d'activité sexuelle, Seamus tout aussi frustré et désirant une espèce d'homo' refoulé au langage délicat, Théo entre deux eaux, luttant contre une part de lui et réduit à cacher son attirance pour un garçon, et Draco, qui ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête.

Les choses avaient pris un tournant assez étonnant.

Oh oui, ce mois de juillet fila à toute allure… mais il fut très riche en émotions….

**OoO**

« Je le pensais déjà avant, mais c'est fou ce que les études coûtent cher…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, beau blond ? … Oh mon dieu ! Mais… mais…

- C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette de ne plus être chez mes parents…

- Mais… heu, t'as besoin d'aide, ou…

- Non ça va, j'ai de quoi payer.

- Mais ça fait mal au cul ! »

Isaline regarda à nouveau le petit ticket de carte bancaire que Draco, dépité, venait de sortir de son portefeuille. Il était passé à la faculté pour régler ses frais d'inscription, et autant dire que ça faisait un joli trou sur son compte. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il n'avait pas de difficultés financières et la pension alimentaire qu'Isaline lui demandait était ridicule, mais ces frais lui restaient quand même en travers de la gorge…

« C'est dingue, je pensais pas que c'était si cher… Enfin, chaque année, Théo s'en plaint, mais vu qu'il se plaint tout le temps de sa fac…

- La faculté est un monde cruel. Je t'aide à faire quelque chose ?

- Non c'est bon, va te détendre. Y'a Cho et Hermione en haut. »

Le blond acquiesça, las, rangea son portefeuille et monta les escaliers, son sac sur l'épaule, alors que la patronne retournait à ses fourneaux. Il avait mal au dos et le crâne douloureux, à force de passer du temps sur son ordinateur. Il n'était sans doute pas le meilleur employé de l'entreprise mais il se débrouillait très bien avec les logiciels et exécutait son travail sans broncher, alors ses collègues et supérieurs lui en donnaient sans hésiter, et ne supportant pas l'inactivité, Draco pianotait et cliquait. C'était ça ou compter les heures…

Quand il voulut entrer dans la chambre de Harry, qui était également devenue la sienne, il faillit se prendre la porte en pleine tête. Surpris, il s'arrêta net et Cho, sursautant en le voyant soudain devant elle, mit sa main devant sa bouche en réalisant qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de lui péter le nez…

« Oh mon dieu, j'ai failli te tuer Draco !

- Ou tuer mon nez…

- Toi qui as un si joli nez, ç'aurait été dommage ! Faudrait que je te prenne en photo de profil un jour, tu as un nez très bien dessiné, je dirais même qu'il est magnifique, et…

- Cho, ne me dis pas que tu fantasmes sur mon nez ?

- Elle fantasme bien sur les fesses de Théo, tu sais…

- Nan, mais t'as déjà maté son cul ?!

- Et sur les oreilles de Ron.

- Raaaaaaaaaaah mais elles sont parfaites, ses oreilles !

- Elle est sérieuse ? »

Draco n'aurait su dire si la voix douce de Hermione était moqueuse, ironique, ou tout simplement incrédule. Et il se posait la même question…

« Mais bien sûr que je suis sérieuse ! Attends, t'es sa copine, t'as bien remarqué ses oreilles ! »

Hermione la regarda, dubitative, et préféra hausser les épaules. Un instant, Draco voulut faire remarquer à l'asiatique que les oreilles, ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'on regardait en premier chez quelqu'un, et pour lui, les oreilles de Ron n'avaient absolument rien d'extraordinaire. Pas plus que son nez, d'ailleurs… ni le popotin de Théo, qu'il n'avait même jamais pensé à regarder un seul instant…

« Bon, bref. On s'en va ? Je vais être en retard et tu dois me ramener. »

Cho secoua vivement la tête puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour faire une bise bruyante sur la joue de Draco, qui se frotta discrètement la joue pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de rouge à lèvres alors que la jeune femme descendait les escaliers. Le voyant faire, Hermione gloussa puis l'embrassa plus légèrement avant de le quitter. Et enfin, il put entrer dans la chambre où l'attendait un Harry plutôt souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

- Tu sais ce qu'elle adore chez moi ?

- Ton tatouage ?

- Nan.

- Tes cheveux ? Tes yeux ? Ta bouche ?

- Ça, c'est ce que, toi, tu aimes, Dray.

- Je donne ma langue au chat.

- Mes pieds.

- Pardon ?!

- Ils sont petits pour un homme. »

La main encore sur la poignée de la porte qu'il venait de fermer, Draco le regarda, s'attendant à le voir rire à cause de sa blague. Mais, manifestement, ce n'était pas une blague…

« Tu te fous de moi ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

- Désolé Angel, j'ai jamais remarqué à quel point tes pieds sont magnifiques…

- Surtout qu'un des deux est bousillé.

- Dis pas ça…

- Mais apparemment c'est pas grave, elle est fan de mon nombril. »

Draco devait tirer une drôle de tronche, car Harry explosa de rire, partant dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui le plia en deux. Le blond, perplexe, secoua la tête en se disant que c'était du n'importe quoi… Soupirant face à la crise de rire que Harry était en train de lui faire, il s'assit près de lui sur le lit et attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini de se moquer de lui.

« Ma tête était si marrante que ça ?

- Oh oui…

- Écoute, je n'y peux rien si je n'ai jamais remarqué la perfection de tes pieds et de ton nombril ! Elle a de ces idées, Cho, y'a quand même des choses plus jolies chez toi !

- Comme mes cheveux, mes yeux et ma bouche.

- Par exemple. Mais pas que ça… »

Le blond lui coula un regard presque félin alors qu'un sourire des plus séducteurs se dessinait sur sa bouche. Il vit avec plaisir Harry rougir un peu, puis il se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres tendrement. Oui, il aimait sa bouche. Mais à vrai dire, il aimait tout chez lui que ce soit son torse musclé, bien qu'il ait perdu avec sa convalescence, son popotin rebondi, ses mains plus viriles que les siennes… Mais il avait un si beau sourire, une telle expressivité que, oui, il préférait ses yeux et sa bouche. Et ses cheveux, quand il les avait plus longs. Pour la bonne et simple raison que leur allure désordonnée restait un véritable mystère pour lui… et ça, Harry le savait très bien, vu que c'était une énigme pour lui aussi…

« Tes cheveux commencent à repousser.

- Dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai…

- Si si. Écoute, je te vois tous les jours, je sais ce que je dis, quand même !

- Bref. T'as été te réinscrire ?

- Oui. Et comme vient de me dire ta tante, ça fait mal au cul.

- Ah. Si t'as besoin…

- Non, c'est bon. T'en fais pas, j'ai la chance de vivre ici, je vais pas me plaindre. Mais ça coute cher…

- Allez, encore quelques années et c'est fini. »

Le brun lui caressa la joue. Sans beaucoup de surprise, Draco avait validé son année. Isaline avait tenu à fêter ça, bien sûr, parce que c'était inconcevable de ne pas sortir une bouteille de champagne pour un tel évènement et préparer un bon repas, mais le blond n'avait pas tenu à organiser une soirée particulière, ni même Blaise, Théo, Seamus, Hermione et Millicent qui avaient également obtenu leur année. À la place, ils étaient tous sortis manger quelque part, histoire d'être ensemble.

À vrai dire, c'était presque une routine pour Draco qui, avouons-le, avait ressenti un peu de joie et de fierté grâce à la bonne humeur de son petit ami et de sa famille. Alors que pour lui, réussir était une évidence, comme toujours… Il avait bien eu un appel de son père et de sa mère, qui essayaient de se tenir un peu au courant de sa vie, mais leur réaction n'avait pas différé de celle des années précédentes. Pour eux aussi, c'était une évidence, alors sa mère s'était contentée de le féliciter et de passer à autre chose, et quant à son père, il avait eu une réaction semblable, mais lui demanda néanmoins s'il avait besoin d'argent pour ses frais de réinscription.

Autant dire que l'enthousiasme d'Isaline, Sirius, Nymph' et Remus, le soir même le chamboula quelque peu. De même pour Théo, qui apprit ses résultats le jour même. Après un odieux chantage affectif, il consentit à venir chez Isaline qui l'accueillit comme si de rien n'était. Seamus l'accompagnait également, à la plus grande surprise de Draco, qui le prit à part pour lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas chez ses parents. L'Irlandais avait haussé les épaules en lui disant qu'il s'était fâché avec son frère, qui avait foiré son année, et qu'il préférait venir ici plutôt que boire un verre chez ses parents. Et il lui avoua que c'était en partie pour ça que Théo avait accepté de venir, car sinon ses parents auraient bien été fichus de se pointer à l'appartement, et il ne serait pas capable de ne pas leur ouvrir.

« J'ai hâte. J'ai envie de bosser.

- Dr Malfoy… Ça sonne bien. Ca sonne classe.

- N'est-ce pas ? Et puis, blouse blanche, stéthoscope…

- Tu vas faire rêver toutes les infirmières de l'hôpital.

- Les malades, aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai les images de Grey's anatomy dans la tête…

- Je n'ai pas dans l'idée de m'envoyer en l'air avec mes collègues dans les vestiaires à chaque pause, rassure-toi.

- Y'a intérêt ! »

Il avait le sourire, et riait, lui tenant la main. Son visage était plus doux, plus rayonnant, et il avait beau dire, ses cheveux repoussaient, son ancien visage réapparaissant au fil des jours, des semaines… À vrai dire, à ses yeux, il embellissait de jour en jour, son Harry.

De jour en jour…

« Au fait, heu… Je me demandais… c'est quand, déjà, l'anniversaire de ton père ?

- Dans deux semaines.

- Ah… Bon, je n'aurai plus mon plâtre alors.

- Mais tu seras toujours en fauteuil. Ne me dis pas que tu angoisses ?

- Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu, ton père. T'es parti de chez eux à cause de moi et…

- Harry, s'il te plait, on en a déjà parlé, donc ne dis pas ça.

- Excuse-moi. Mais bref, je sais pas si…

- Il a insisté pour que tu viennes. Ça va bien se passer, ne te prends pas la tête. Et puis, si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui vais avoir la pression. »

Il n'avait pas non plus envie de se retrouver en présence de ses deux parents, et ça, Harry en avait également conscience. C'était bien la seule raison qui le poussait à accepter ce dîner avec ses beaux-parents, qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement et qui devaient quand même un peu lui en vouloir de les avoir éloignés de leur fils. À vrai dire, Harry craignait autant Lucius que Narcissa, mais si ça pouvait aider Draco, il n'avait pas à dire non. D'autant plus que…

« D'autant plus que ce n'est pas toi qui vas jouer le fil parfait et sans tâche devant tous les amis de ses parents le soir même. Je ne comprends même pas qu'ils me forcent à venir, tout le monde sait que je suis parti de la maison et avec qui je vis… »

Personne n'était dupe, et certainement pas les proches de son père qui étaient déjà parfaitement au courant de la dernière lubie amoureuse de son fils, une lubie qui durait depuis déjà une dizaine de mois. Mais Lucius Malfoy demeurait égal à lui-même : il avait un fils bisexuel, à tendance gay d'ailleurs, et il sortait avec un tatoueur, et si vous n'êtes pas content, allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Pour ne pas dire autre chose. Car quand quelque chose emmerdait Lucius Malfoy, en général, cette emmerde dégageait de sa vie de façon radicale, et rapidement…

« Enfin, si ça lui fait plaisir.

- Combien, déjà ?

- Quarante-huit ans. Et encore, il n'y aura que la famille en France… Imagine quand il aura 50 ans...

- Qu'est-ce que ça va être, hein ?

- Il y aura mon grand-père.

- Heu, lequel ?

- Du côté de mon père. Enfin, du côté de ma mère aussi, mais je m'entends pas du tout avec le père de mon père. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, je suis une erreur de la nature, tout ça, quoi…

- Je suppose que je ne serai pas le bienvenu.

- C'est dans deux ans. Tu vois loin… »

Soudain, Harry piqua un fard monstrueux qui empira quand Draco éclata de rire, le trouvant terriblement mignon. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, emporté à l'idée de vivre les deux années suivantes avec lui. La relation la plus longue de sa vie, et il espérait qu'elle resterait la seule…

**OoO**

Dans un sens, il n'avait jamais tellement compris ses parents. Il les aimait et n'avait pas souffert de leur étroitesse d'esprit, là n'était pas la question. Mais par moments, il aurait aimé qu'ils s'intéressent un peu plus à lui. Qu'ils lui disent : « Au fait, Seamus, et les amours ? T'as un copain ? Et ton travail, pas trop difficile ? Tu vois tes amis, au moins, tu sais il faut te détendre un peu… ». Mais non. Ils lui demandaient simplement si ses examens s'étaient bien passés et s'il n'avait pas besoin d'argent.

Ses parents avaient toujours eu une curieuse façon de lui montrer leur affection. En fait, ils étaient un peu… lunatiques. Surtout sa mère. Un coup elle se montrait ultra protectrice, un coup presque indifférent, et quant à son père, plus les années passaient, et plus son amour se traduisait par des virements faits sur son compte. Il fallait dire, même s'il acceptait la sexualité de son fils, et ce depuis longtemps, il avait toujours du mal à parler avec lui de ses amours. En fait, ça le bloquait complètement.

Depuis qu'il était adolescent, Seamus affichait plus ou moins son homosexualité, en ayant assez de lutter contre cette part de lui-même. Ses parents l'avaient accepté, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile pour eux, mais ils étaient assez ouverts d'esprit pour continuer à aimer leur fils en dépit de sa sexualité. Les choses s'étaient un peu corsées quand il avait commencé à ramener des garçons à la maison, mais il était jeune encore, alors ses parents laissaient faire. Quand il coucha pour la première fois, la donne changea. Il allait sur ses dix-sept ans.

Avoir fils pédé, d'accord. Qu'il se fasse sodomiser, non, hors de question.

Le débat fut rude avec son père. Il employait des mots rudes, crus, pour qualifier ce qu'il était et ce qu'il aimait. Oui, il avait été dessous, eh oui, ça lui avait fait mal, mais, oui, il avait aimé ça. Même si c'était bizarre, même si _ce n'était pas fait pour ça_. Son père devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas un dominant. Bien sûr, il était déjà sorti avec des garçons et avait été dessus, prenant le rôle de « l'homme » dans le couple, si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi, mais au fond de lui, ce qu'il aimait, c'était qu'on prenne soin de lui et qu'on le protège. Et ça, son père avait eu du mal à le digérer. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix… car Seamus avait une vie sexuelle des plus remplie.

Quand il devint majeur, Seamus ramena de moins en moins de conquêtes à la maison. Il savait que ça dérangeait un peu son père, et puis il préférait leur présenter ses copains quand c'était sérieux. Un temps, sa mère avait cru que son fils s'assagissait, qu'il cessait de courir après les garçons. Mais elle dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : Seamus vivait sa vie sentimentale et intime hors de la maison et attendait longtemps avant de l'y faire rentrer.

Cependant, cela faisait plus d'un an que Seamus n'avait ramené personne chez ses parents. Oui, bon, il y avait bien eu Dean, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment présenté, à la base c'était juste un pote de fac, et ils étaient passés à la maison pour récupérer un truc. Le dernier petit ami qu'il avait ramené, c'était Draco, et ses parents l'avaient beaucoup aimé : il était charmant, beau, poli et très intelligent. Il leur avait plu tout de suite et ils avaient été déçus quand Seamus leur avait annoncé leur rupture. Et puis… plus rien. Et ça ne semblait pas choquer ses parents, qui, c'était vrai, lui demandaient parfois comment ça allait, niveau sentiments, mais qui ne cherchaient jamais vraiment à creuser la question.

Évidemment, jamais Seamus ne leur aurait avoué sortir avec un homophobe qui ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait désirer chez un homme et qui, en plus, parlait comme un charretier. Mais dans le fond, ça lui aurait fait plaisir que ses parents le titillent, cherchent à savoir s'il avait quelqu'un… même s'il savait qu'ils ne l'aimeraient pas. Pour plusieurs raisons. Mais il aurait aimé. Vraiment…

Enfin, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, songea-t-il en cherchant ses clés dans son pantalon. Il avait appris à se défaire de ses parents et à les aimer un peu de loin. Il n'était pas malheureux, mais il aurait aimé qu'ils s'intéressent un peu plus à sa vie sentimentale, mine de rien. Même si, encore une fois, il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'aimeraient pas Théo et qu'ils feraient tout pour le convaincre de ne pas continuer avec lui…

Alors que, lui, il était tellement fier de sortir avec ce con…

La vie n'était parfois pas très juste.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, qui était silencieux. Enfin, il entendait le bruit de la télévision, dont le son avait été baissé, comme à chaque fois que Théo faisait une sieste après le boulot. En silence, Seamus retira ses chaussures et posa son sac sur le sol avant d'aller dans le salon. Au passage, il regarda l'heure dans la cuisine et il fronça les sourcils : il allait devoir le réveiller, sinon il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir ce soir.

Comme chaque après-midi, après son travail, Théo était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, un de ses bras pendant dans le vide et l'autre posé sur son ventre. Ses cheveux sombres étaient étalés sur l'oreiller et son visage arborait une expression des plus paisibles. Debout près de lui, Seamus le regardait en souriant tendrement, charmé par cette vision. Pourtant, Dieu savait comme il avait pu le voir ainsi endormi dans le canapé, mais à chaque fois, il était attendri par son air si serein, ses traits se détendant, au point qu'il avait l'air presque sévère quand il était réveillé.

Le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble changeait beaucoup de choses. Son regard posé sur lui n'était plus le même. Ce n'était plus celui qu'il aurait posé sur un ami, ou sur un potentiel petit copain. C'était son mec qu'il regardait. Cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur. Il avait des papillons dans le ventre et les lèvres qui picotaient.

Oui, il était fier de sortir avec lui, même si ça faisait trop peu de temps pour qu'il puisse appeler ça une relation stable, d'autant plus que Théo était d'humeur changeante, le laissant venir vers lui avant de le repousser, pas toujours très gentiment. De plus, même si officiellement ils étaient ensemble, rien ne voulait dire qu'ils le seraient encore avant ces vacances passées ensemble, avec leurs amis, ni même après d'ailleurs… Seamus était prêt à jouer le jeu du colocataire sympa qui le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, mais pour quel résultat ? Pour le voir draguer des nénettes dans la piscine ou à la plage, pour le suivre en boite de nuit et danser avec une inconnue pour la forme ? Pour qu'au final, le côtoyant non-stop torse nu et en slip de bain, Théo lui dise que ce ne serait pas possible…

Dans un sens, Seamus était serein. Il en avait vu d'autres. Et dans un autre, il angoissait. Il connaissait Théo, il savait qu'il serait respectueux et ne lui ferait pas de mal inutilement, et qu'il ne jouerait pas avec ses sentiments non plus. Il n'aurait pas eu autant de mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il lui plaisait, sinon… Mais dans un autre sens, il avait peur, car il serait peut-être déçu. Peut-être qu'il se ferait des idées, qu'il gouterait à une relation saine, et qu'au moment où il deviendrait accro, il lui faudrait tout arrêter.

Et il ne voulait _pas_ que ça s'arrête. Il avait envie de lui. De ses mains, posées sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux, sur sa taille. De sa bouche sur la sienne, dans son cou, sur son front… Il avait envie de le sentir contre lui, d'avoir tout ce que ces filles avaient eu avant lui. Il avait envie qu'il le protège, qu'il prenne soin de lui… Théo l'attirait, depuis pas mal de temps, et il s'était refusé trop longtemps d'y croire. Et à présent qu'il l'avait, il en voulait plus. Pas de l'insurmontable, il ne pouvait pas trop en demander… mais il y avait des choses…

Rien que, lui tenir la main.

Même dans le noir, au cinéma, même devant la télévision, sur le canapé…

Rien que, lui tenir la main, c'était agréable. La chercher, l'air de rien, la toucher, et sentir ses doigts se refermer sur les siens…

Parfois, il se faisait l'effet d'une collégienne bourrée d'hormones. Mais ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait eu personne, et bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti avec quelqu'un de sérieux, lui offrant une relation saine.

Poussant un soupir, Seamus se laissa tomber sur le canapé, tout contre le corps de son colocataire, et s'évertua à le réveiller gentiment, lui secouant l'épaule tout en l'appelant. Théo ne tarda pas à ouvrir des yeux ensommeillés, se les frottant comme un gamin, le visage chaud et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

« On se réveille, la belle aux bois dormants. Tu vas plus dormir, après. »

Sa main voyagea dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, et l'autre se laissa faire. Il était encore dans le cosmos et ne devait pas tellement avoir conscience de son geste. Seamus aimait bien toucher ses cheveux, entre le noir et le marron, assez sombres cependant.

« Il est quelle heure ?

— Six heures. Je vais préparer le repas. Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?

— Nan. T'n'as pas fini de me tripoter les cheveux ?

— Ils ne ressemblent à rien, tes cheveux.

— Ça ne t'empêche pas de les toucher.

— Tu ne veux pas que je te les coupe ? Je fais ça très bien, tu sais.

— Non merci. Mais tu vas arrêter oui ?! »

Seamus éclata de rire alors que Théo chassait sa main. Il était enfin réveillé et commençait à récupérer la totalité de ses facultés. Toujours grognon au réveil… Toujours grognon tout court, en fait…

Puis, il y eut comme un blanc. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se souriaient pas non plus. Ils se regardaient, plutôt. Un peu comme le jour où Seamus l'avait embrassé, en réponse à un premier baiser volé de la part de Théo, quelque temps auparavant, et où il s'était fait rejeter, méchamment.

« Ça ne va pas ?

—… J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

Mais il avait peur. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Peur du rejet, du mauvais regard, de la gêne. Car de la gêne, il y en avait souvent… Théo ne l'embrassait jamais de lui-même, c'était toujours Seamus qui faisait les premiers pas, l'embrassant par surprise, ou attendant un signe de désaccord avant de se lancer. Il voulait donner du temps à son colocataire, mais il avait besoin de contacts, et, surtout, il avait besoin de baisers. Mais l'idée qu'il peut à nouveau se faire repousser le bloquait. Ça faisait trop mal… et Théo savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

Et dans ses yeux, comme à présent, il y avait toujours cette lueur d'hésitation, ce doute, quant à lui dire oui ou non.

« C'est nouveau que tu demandes.

— La dernière fois qu'on a été dans cette position et que je t'ai embrassé, tu m'as envoyé bouler.

— On ne sortait pas ensemble.

— Tu considères qu'on est vraiment ensemble, là ?

— Pas vraiment… Mais je ne t'ai jamais repoussé, depuis qu'on… "S'est mis d'accord", il me semble.

— Tu pourrais. Ça fait mal, quand tu m'envoies chier. »

Le regard de Théo était indéchiffrable. Seamus n'aurait su dire ce qu'il pensait, s'il était énervé, indifférent… Ce type était un véritable mystère pour lui.

Soudain, il se redressa, et Seamus, surpris, se recula un peu. Un peu plus grand que lui, Théo le regarda droit dans les yeux, sérieux comme jamais, puis prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Et, Bon Dieu, c'était un baiser des plus chastes. Appuyé, certes, mais chaste. Un frisson remonta son échine, son cœur battait à ses tempes, ses lèvres picotaient.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait, de lui-même, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Et c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait aussi tendrement.

Le bonheur inondait ses veines, son cœur et sa tête. C'était juste trop bon…

Cela dura un temps infime. Puis, Théo recula. Son cœur à lui aussi tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais il n'en montra rien. Par contre, Seamus, lui, était tout rouge…

« Ça va mieux, maintenant ? »

L'Irlandais se contenta de hocher vigoureusement la tête, alors que l'autre se rallongeait sur le canapé. Il laissa tomber sa main sur le genou de Seamus et lui demanda s'il pouvait faire des spaghettis à la bolognaise ce soir, il savait bien les faire. Retrouvant le sourire, l'Irlandais acquiesça.

Ses lèvres étaient brulantes, il sentait encore celles de son petit ami sur les siennes. Il aurait aimé plus. Mais espérer que Théo lui roule une pelle de lui-même, c'était bien trop demander… Et pourtant, c'était déjà arrivé, qu'ils s'embrassent de cette façon…

Et Théo embrassait plutôt bien…

Le téléphone du jeune homme, posé par terre, vibra. Théo tendit le bras pour le récupérer, tournant la tête sur le côté et se redressant. Mais il ne vit pas la main de Seamus qui se posa sur sa joue, mais la sentit lui tourner le visage, et il eut soudain sa bouche sur la sienne. Surpris, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, sentant son cœur s'emballer à nouveau. Pire encore quand il sentit un bout de langue caresser ses lèvres, en quémandant l'entrée.

Un instant, il songea à le repousser. Ça allait trop vite, pour lui. Il lui en demandait trop, ces derniers temps… Mais il savait que ça lui ferait mal, et il lui en faisait déjà bien assez subir quand ils sortaient avec les autres et qu'il restait à une distance respectable de lui…

Alors Théo entrouvrit les lèvres et le laissa guider le baiser, l'entendant soupirer, et même gémir au bout d'un moment. Il l'embrassait avec tendresse, sans cette fougue qui caractérisait leur premier vrai baiser et qui l'aurait fait paniquer, mais plus avec cette douceur, qui était la sienne, et son besoin de contacts, de le sentir… à lui. Et Théo répondit, timidement au début, car c'était toujours difficile pour lui de l'embrasser, lui, un homme, mais surtout un ami, puis avec plus de franchise, et quand il eut la malheureuse idée de laisser sa main voyager dans ses cheveux, parce que, merde, il aimait bien toucher les cheveux de ses partenaires quand il embrassait, le baiser se fit plus intense. Seamus semblait clairement excité par ce geste, et ces mains qui caressaient ses joues le maintenaient prisonnier de ce baiser presque vorace… et d'une incroyable volupté.

Ils se séparèrent pantelants, les lèvres humides et le goût de l'autre dans la bouche. Théo le regardait, ses cheveux ondulés auréolant sa tête et ses yeux brillants de mille feux. Il ne savait pas qu'il attisait lui-même le désir de Seamus, qui en aurait bien fait son quatre heures…

« Tes cheveux non plus, ils ressemblent à rien…

- Va chier, pauvre con.

- T'aimes embrasser, toi, hein ?

- Oui, et ?

- Et rien.

- T'embrasses bien.

- T'en as connu des meilleurs que moi.

- L'important c'est pas que j'en ai connu des meilleurs, c'est que tes baisers me fassent de l'effet.

- Si jamais tu bandes, je te prierai de t'écarter de moi immédiatement. »

Et Seamus n'en put plus : il explosa de rire et s'effondra sur le torse de Théo, pris dans un fou rire comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Levant les yeux au ciel, Théo trifouillait ses cheveux, parce que, oui, il aimait bien les cheveux, en se disant qu'il aurait vraiment paniqué si jamais ça s'était produit…

Bon sang, il était irrécupérable…

**OoO**

« Allan, arrête de manger mes pommes, je ne vais plus en avoir après !

- Avec tout ce que t'as ? C'est pas un petit bout qui va changer…

- Me fais pas ces yeux-là, t'en bas pas pris qu'un seul !

- Ça commence si tôt, les envies de femmes enceintes ?

- En ce qui concerne les tartes aux pommes, elle a jamais eu besoin d'être enceinte pour en avoir envie… »

Du bout de la table, où Isaline était en train d'éplucher ses dernières pommes, la tatoueuse jeta un regard mauvais à Nymph' qui lui fit un sourire des plus innocent. L'adolescence ricana tout en tendant la main vers un autre quartier de pomme, mais Isaline lui tapa sur la main, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un jeune enfant, ce qui le surprit, et la tronche qu'il tira fit éclater de rire Nymph' qui repartit sous son regard vexé.

« Va t'en éplucher une si tu as faim.

- J'aime pas faire ça.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas le faire. Il en met du temps à rentrer, ton père, non ?

- Il devait passer chez Papy après le travail, c'est pour ça.

- Ah. »

Oui, comme tu dis, pensa l'adolescent, en regardant la patronne continuer à peler ses pommes, son léger sourire disparu.

« Ça s'arrange pas, hein ?

- C'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient attendus que tu tombes enceinte, enfin pas aussi rapidement… Pourtant, ils auraient bien voulu que Papa se fixe avec quelqu'un. Mais je sais pas, c'est bizarre, parce que…

- Je suis pas la belle-fille idéale, Allan. Et on est à un âge où on fait pas un gosse parce qu'on a oublié la capote. »

Son père avait été très clair avec lui sur ce point. Allan n'aurait jamais pensé avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui : il n'était pas assez bête ou niais pour croire une seule seconde qu'il n'y ait rien eu de poussé entre son père et Isaline, mais ça restait de l'abstrait, quelque chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser. Et soudain, son père évoquait cet aspect de sa relation avec sa petite amie… mais dans un sens, Allan avait aimé son honnêteté. Il savait quoi en penser.

C'était une erreur, Isaline était tombée enceinte parce qu'elle était persuadée d'être stérile, et ils ne s'étaient pas protégés. Son père avait eu des doutes sur cette stérilité, et s'il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, c'était parce qu'il désirait, au fond de lui, que ce genre de choses se produise. Pas aussi rapidement… mais que ça arrive, un jour. Isaline avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant, ils étaient heureux tous les deux. Fin de l'histoire.

« Isaline, t'es pas parfaite, mais Papa va mieux depuis que t'es là, et puis…

- T'es trop jeune pour comprendre. »

Elle souriait à nouveau, de ce léger sourire apaisant, qui cachait ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même. Car Allan n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien, que ces conflits entre son père et son grand-père lui faisaient du mal.

Parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu que ça arrive, pas comme ça.

Et parce qu'elle aurait voulu être mieux, pour lui… plus conforme, à ce qu'il était…

« Mais ne te prends pas la tête, mon grand. C'est des histoires de grands.

- Facile à dire… C'est peut-être vos histoires, mais je suis concerné, moi. Tout le monde s'en fout que je sois content de la situation… »

Alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Isaline, agacé et les sourcils froncés, il lut dans ses yeux une sorte d'étonnement… et de soulagement. Elle savait, pourtant, que cette nouvelle l'enchantait, qu'il était heureux que son père se fixe avec qu'elle, qu'il ait un bébé et qu'ils forment tous une famille… Mais l'entendre semblait lui faire du bien.

Alors Allan le lui disait souvent. Qu'il était content, qu'il avait hâte de voir son ventre grossir et s'arrondir, de venir emménager ici, dans la chambre d'amis, même si ce ne serait que temporaire. Il avait hâte que sa vie change et qu'ils prennent, lui et son père, un nouveau départ…

« Faut que je parle à Papy et Mamie.

- Allan… Laisse ton père s'occuper de ça, ne t'en mêle pas s'il te plait.

- Mais on parle dans mon dos ! Je le sais, mes cousins me l'ont dit, ils disent que ça doit être dur pour moi, que je suis pas prêt à ça…

- Ils n'ont pas tord…

- … mais merde !

- Langage !

- Je le vis bien, moi, c'est vrai que j'ai jamais aimé aucune des ex de mon père, mais là c'est différent, je veux vivre ici, je veux être grand frère…

- Parles-en à ton père d'abord. Ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses… Allan, repose cette pomme ! Bon Dieu, mais t'es pas mieux que Teddy, va t'en couper une !

- Encore une tarte aux pommes ?

- Beau blond, si c'est pour te plaindre du menu, tu peux toujours remonter dans ta chambre… »

Draco haussa un sourcil étonné puis haussa les épaules avant de prendre un quartier de pomme, s'attirant les foudres de sa logeuse. Ce qui ne semblait pas du tout l'atteindre, il en avait vu d'autres… Au passage, il passa une main affectueuse dans la tignasse désordonnée d'Allan avant de s'adresser à lui.

« Alors ? Bientôt le grand départ ?

- Oh ne m'en parle pas…

- Tu n'aimes pas la Bretagne ?

- J'aime pas la Bretagne avec ma mère.

- Ne tire pas cette tête, je suis sûre que tu vas passer un bon séjour. Ça va te faire du bien de passer du temps avec elle. »

L'adolescent n'avait pas l'air franchement convaincu. Ses relations avec sa mère n'étaient pas au beau fixe et il n'était guère enthousiaste à l'idée de passer deux semaines avec elle. Il avait confié à Harry, mais également à son père qu'il savait qu'elle le critiquerait sans cesse, lui et Isaline, à cause du bébé, et de tout le reste. Et c'était sans doute la dernière chose dont il voulait parler avec sa mère…

« Et puis, dis-toi que ce n'est que pour deux semaines, et qu'après tu pars une semaine avec ton père.

- Oh on va pas loin, grommela Isaline. Si on s'était connu avant on aurait pu prévoir des vacances plus longues et partir ailleurs…

- Je suis jamais allé à Londres, moi !

- C'est une ville comme les autres, pas de quoi fouetter un chat…

- Ne gâche les vacances les plus funs de toute ma vie ! »

Isaline ignora superbement les ricanements de Draco qui la regardait d'un air moqueur. Forcément, pour un adolescent qui n'était jamais allé à l'étranger, Londres était comme une destination de rêve… Et dans un sens, c'était un peu le cas de Rémi aussi, qui pourrait enfin oublier tout le stress de son travail dans un environnement complètement différent. Elle les imaginait déjà tous les deux complètement pommés et se tournant vers elle à chaque fois qu'on leur parlerait anglais… Elle allait jouer les traductrices pendant une semaine, ça allait lui faire tout drôle…

Elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec eux, mais leurs vacances ne coïncidaient pas vraiment. Isaline fermait la boutique tout le mois d'août et Rémi avait pris deux semaines de vacances, la dernière du mois de juillet et la première d'août. En tant que patronne, Isaline aurait pu décaler ses vacances, mais elle était juste financièrement et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle rouvrirait avant la date prévue.

Elle en avait parlé avec Rémi qui lui avait suggéré de commencer le déménagement lors de sa première semaine, ce qui avait excédé Isaline : il était fatigué et avait besoin de repos, le déménagement pourrait bien attendre. D'autant plus qu'Allan allait s'installer dans la chambre d'ami qu'il allait falloir refaire, en partie. Ce ne serait que temporaire… étant donné que Draco lui avait clairement fait comprendre que lui et Harry quitteraient la maison une fois qu'il serait capable de se débrouiller à peu près tout seul.

Quand l'étudiant lui avait parlé de ça, Isaline avait eu comme un coup au cœur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Harry vivait encore chez elle, à vingt-deux ans, et il n'avait jamais eu de relations sentimentales qui aient remis en cause sa vie chez elle. Ils étaient fusionnels et les derniers évènements les avaient une fois encore rapprochés comme jamais. Et soudain, Draco lui parlait de partir…

Elle avait été tentée alors de se lever, de se précipiter dans la chambre de Harry et d'essayer de comprendre, mais le blond avait été plus rapide et lui avait dit de but en blanc que s'il lui en parlait, c'était parce que Harry n'osait pas le faire lui-même. Ces mots l'avaient clouée à son siège. Alors l'étudiant avait continué, lui expliquant qu'ils avaient eu une conversation, tous les deux, et que la meilleure solution était de partir. Pas maintenant, car Harry n'en était pas capable, et cela lui déchirait bien assez le cœur comme ça d'y songer, mais ils devaient s'en aller. Il était temps qu'il commence une vie ensemble, et surtout, Isaline allait avoir un enfant et former une famille, avec Rémi et Allan, et la maison n'était pas assez grande pour qu'ils puissent tous y vivre confortablement.

C'était la meilleure solution.

Et elle le savait.

Ce qui l'empêcha de quitter la cuisine pour se cacher dans un coin et pleurer, ce fut le visage de Draco, et sa vie… Il semblait avoir mal, et il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à lui parler de cela.

Draco lui dit aussi qu'ils feraient tout pour loger à côté, de façon à limiter les déplacements de Harry et à rester près d'elle. Isaline, qui était restée muette jusque-là, avait secoué la tête en lui disant qu'un peu de métro ou de bus ne ferait pas de mal à son neveu et que…

« Il est absolument hors de question que nous vivions loin de toi. Ça le rendrait fou et, même si ça te paraitra invraisemblable, j'ai aussi besoin d'être près de toi, et de vous tous », lui avait-il dit d'un ton sans réplique.

Oh, elle avait pleuré, bien sûr. Elle s'était cachée dans son lit, avait pleuré un bon coup, et quand elle avait vu Rémi le lendemain, elle avait chouiné dans son cou avant de s'endormir comme un bébé. Puis, les yeux secs, elle s'était enfin décidée à prendre Harry entre quatre yeux et lui parler sérieusement de ce projet de vie à deux. D'abord, son neveu n'avait pas osé lever les yeux vers elle, puis c'était lui qui avait laissé couler quelques larmes, car l'idée de partir d'ici, de laisser sa chambre et cette maison l'angoissait comme jamais. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui avait abordé le sujet avec Draco, qui lui avait demandé, à tâtons, si ça lui plairait qu'ils vivent ensemble.

Pour soulager Isaline.

Pour la laisser construire sa famille.

Pour elle…

Pour eux…

Leur conversation ne s'était pas terminée dans les larmes, la colère, la trahison, et la déception. Il n'y avait pas eu de non-dits non plus. Et cela leur avait permis d'envisager le départ du jeune homme de façon plus sereine. Bien sûr, ce serait difficile le jour venu, mais il n'y avait pas de souffrance inutile dans leur cœur ou de sentiments négatifs. Il fallait bien que ça arrive… et autant en parler longtemps à l'avance, histoire de se faire à l'idée.

Et puis, Allan allait avoir sa chambre. Ce dernier avait exigé que tous les meubles dont Harry voulait se séparer restent dans la chambre. Ils referaient le papier peint, repeindraient le plafond… Mais tout resterait tel quel. Autant dire que le tatoueur avait été étonné qu'Allan veuille tout garder. Les murs non surchargés lui permettaient de la personnaliser et d'en faire son univers, mais il restait quand même perplexe… L'adolescent, lui, adorait la chambre de celui qu'il considèrerait comme son grand frère et ne voulait pas en changer l'ameublement. Le voyant si entêté, le brun lui avait dit qu'il lui laisserait tout, sauf son lit. Rémi ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son fils en était si heureux…

« Y'a plein de trucs que je veux faire ! Comme…

- Je sens que tu vas nous couter cher, toi… Heureusement que je paye pas le logement.

- T'exagères… Tu sais, Harry m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait en vacances l'été prochain, si sa jambe va mieux.

- Si ça se fait, on n'ira pas loin, le prévint Draco. Ça met du temps à guérir, tu sais.

- Nan, mais je m'en fous d'où on part, l'important c'est de partir avec lui. J'aurais trop aimé partir avec vous cet été… Oui je sais Draco, c'est trop compliqué pour vous et Harry ne voudrait pas que je le vois comme ça… Mais j'aimerais l'aider…

- Tu l'aides déjà en venant le voir régulièrement, mon chéri. Tu sais, il n'en demande pas plus. »

Ils entendirent soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis la voix de Rémi qui annonçait son arrivée. Allan se leva aussitôt pour aller l'accueillir, alors qu'Isaline en faisait de même pour enfourner sa tarte. Draco la regarda faire, avant de la suivre dans l'entrée.

Rémi s'y trouvait, en jean et tee-shirt, l'air fatigué mais apparemment de bonne humeur. Il serra affectueusement la maison du blond avant d'embrasser Isaline, la prenant dans ses bras. Allan et Draco s'éclipsèrent, alors que le médecin serrait fort contre lui la future mère de son second enfant.

**OoO**

Assise entre Hermione et Gregory, qui riait un peu fort à une énième blague des jumeaux, qui semblaient particulièrement déchainés ce soir-là, Millicent conversait joyeusement avec Cho qui semblait avoir un ver dans le derrière tellement elle gigotait sur son siège. L'ambiance était agréable autour de la table de ce modeste restaurant coréen où ils avaient tous débarqué, sans doute à la plus grande horreur des serveurs qui maudirent celui qui leur avait envoyé cette bande d'une dizaine de jeunes affamés et extrêmement bruyants… dont un en fauteuil roulant.

Quel bazar ça avait été, de les placer, en jouant à tétris avec les tables et le fauteuil de Harry et en essayant de combler les un et les autres : les jumeaux ne voulaient pas être au bout, Hermione voulait être non loin de Cho et Millicent, Seamus voulait être à côté de Théo pour l'emmerder, et ce dernier n'en voulait pas, ou encore Ron qui voulait pas de ses frangins à moins de deux mètres de lui… Les serveurs les avaient laissé faire, et encore heureux, sinon ils se seraient arraché les cheveux… Même Harry s'était demandé si c'était une bonne idée de manger dans un endroit pareil et non pas à Mcdo', où c'était bien plus simple de caser son siège…

La commande avait été aussi compliquée que l'installation, et ça faisait bien longtemps que Harry n'avait pas ri comme ça en voyant le pauvre serveur essayer de s'organiser, entre ceux qui prenaient un plat ou une entrée en guide de plat, ceux qui partageaient une assiette, les autres qui débutaient par un apéritif ou un thé… Sans compter ceux comme Cho, Olivier et les jumeaux qui changeaient d'avis toutes les deux minutes…

De là où elle était, Millicent avait une large vue sur toute la tablée et prenait part à la plupart des conversations. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, emporté par la bonne ambiance qui régnait autour de la table, une ambiance qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis une éternité… Tous étaient de bonne humeur, même Harry, particulièrement déchaîné… Certes, son humeur s'était considérablement améliorée depuis quelque temps, et notamment parce que ses amis avaient brisé le tabou enrobant son fauteuil roulant, mais ce soir, il redevenait le jeune homme pétillant qu'elle avait connu…

Et Draco, assis en face de lui, redevenait son ami un peu sur la réserve, mais taquin et moqueur, n'hésitant pas à tacler Blaise, Théo ou encore envoyer bouler les jumeaux quand ils s'intéressaient un peu trop à sa vie personnelle. Par moments, il prenait la main de Harry, sur la table, et lui glissait des regards tantôt tendres, tantôt… provocateurs. Et elle était très loin de se douter que le brun lui faisait allègrement du pied sous la table, ce qui ne manquait pas d'émoustiller l'étudiant…

Un dîner fort agréable, qui leur rappelait leurs soirées précédentes et qui annonçait des vacances prometteuses, en dépit du handicap du tatoueur. Millicent, comme la quasi-totalité du groupe, savait que ce ne serait pas facile tous les jours, qu'il faudrait faire des concessions et qu'il serait compliqué de sortir Harry de l'appartement, pour aller à la piscine se dorer au soleil ou à la plage pour se détendre avec eux. Cependant, ce dernier avait le sourire, et c'était déjà ça…

Il était même peut-être un peu trop souriant, se disait parfois la jeune femme en le regardant rire à une bêtise de Cho, ses doigts enlacés à ceux de Draco. Elle se demandait si ça ne cachait pas un profond mal-être qu'il essayait d'oublier ou de cacher en se montrant plus joyeux, plus ouvert… Il voyait une psy', Draco lui en avait parlé, et apparemment, Harry demeurait assez fermé, la spécialiste ne parvenait pas à faire tomber les barrières.

Et parfois, Harry faisait des rechutes…

Parfois, Harry se mettait à pleurer, sans aucune raison, ou s'énervait pour une broutille… Il se réveillait dans la nuit et restait éveillé des heures durant, au point qu'il arrivait que ce soit lui qui réveille Draco, le matin… Et parfois même, il piquait des crises montres, à s'en rendre malade…

Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas.

À vrai dire, personne ne le savait, mis à part Blaise, Théo et Seamus. Le premier parce que Draco avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un de ce qu'il vivait, le second parce qu'il était parfois le seule capable de remettre Harry sur les rails, et le dernier parce que c'était parfois dur pour Théo d'encaisser ça, et qu'il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. Et qu'il savait que Seamus ne baverait pas, et qu'il aidait parfois son ami à y voir plus clair…

Le travail sur lui-même qu'il devait effectuer prendrait du temps… Draco craignait plus que tout la rechute, celle qui risquerait de les briser et qu'il ne parviendrait pas à supporter…

Mais pour le moment, ça allait.

Ça allait…

Donc il fallait profiter de la vie et ne pas se laisser aller à la déprime. Il ne fallait pas aller dans son sens et l'encourager quand il voulait sortir et changer d'air. Les choses n'étaient pas toujours faciles avec un handicapé, mais affronter ces difficultés à Paris leur permettait de les envisager pour leurs vacances.

Après ce dîner, ils se rendirent tous ensemble au cinéma. Là encore, c'était toute épreuve, mais ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude. Les gros bras de la bande, à savoir Olivier et Ron, portaient Harry pour descendre les escaliers alors que Théo et Draco, à force d'habitude, s'occupaient du siège. C'était loin d'être le plus lourd, mais c'était bien peu pratique à transporter… Théo détestait prendre les transports avec Harry, trop peu de stations de métro étaient équipées pour les handicapés, ce qu'il trouvait absolument lamentable. Il était alors toujours partant pour prendre la voiture et l'emmener où bon lui semblait. Mais ce n'était pas possible avec cette bande dégénérés qui ne pouvaient pas se faire un resto' sans boire, et ne voulaient pas se prendre la tête dans Paris avec la bagnole…

Il était d'ailleurs bien le seul à ne pas prendre de gants avec Harry. Enfin, au début, il tâtonnait, comme tous les autres, mais il avait fini par en avoir assez de ne pas lui dire clairement ce qu'il pensait et il en vint à dire sans humour que c'était chiant de se déplacer avec lui dans Paris sans voiture. Ce qui choqua énormément Ron, Neville et Cho alors présents… mais Harry parut bien le prendre. C'était du Théo tout craché, jamais content, grognon et qui insultait chaque escalier qu'il rencontrait, et Dieu savait comme il pouvait y en avoir dans le métro parisien… Draco pensait, à juste titre, que le fait que Théo prenne la voiture systématiquement, quitte à se taper des bouchons d'enfer, pour sortir Harry hors de chez lui aidait beaucoup… Car, soyons honnête, le brun préférait largement quand son ami le baladait en auto…

Les choses se passaient un peu mieux au cinéma, même s'il fallait toujours l'aider à se déplacer et l'installer dans un fauteuil à un bout de rangée pour sa jambe, rangeant le siège roulant dans un coin pour ne déranger personne. En général, Draco se mettait toujours près de lui, lui tenant la main dans la pénombre, se rappelant de leurs premiers rendez-vous dans ces salles obscures… Il écoutait Harry lui glisser des remarques à l'oreille, souriait en le sentant l'embrasser sur la joue ou dans le cou, capturait ses lèvres par moments, le sentait fondre contre lui…

Et rêvait du moment où il pourrait le posséder à nouveau, l'embrasser comme un perdu et lui faire l'amour comme il ne lui avait jamais fait…

Surtout quand Harry lui glissait de petites phrases ambigües au creux de l'oreille, éveillant ses sens et lui donnant envie de plus…

Le retour était en général plus compliqué que l'aller, car ils étaient moins patients et moins tolérants envers les gens qui se pressaient autour d'eux. Ils formaient comme un mur infranchissable autour de Harry qu'ils calaient contre les strapontins, jetant des regards malveillants à toute personne tentant de leur résister ou de les coller contre le siège roulant plutôt que d'attendre la rame suivante. Et s'ils étaient relativement patients à l'aller, le retour était toujours plus tendu, et il était arrivé que Cho, Ron ou Théo haussent la voix pour qu'on leur laisse la place. Les gens n'étaient pas toujours très compréhensifs…

Mais en général, ça se passait toujours plutôt bien. Ils préféraient rire de ça plutôt que pester sans cesse après des comportements qui ne changeraient jamais. Le pire fut sans doute le jour où une petite vieille exigea que Harry se déplace des strapontins pour lui laisser la place, sous prétexte qu'elle était âgée… La tronche éberluée de Théo valait tout l'or du monde… Draco avait vraiment cru un moment qu'il allait sauter sur la vieille et lui faire comprendre sa philosophie de vie, mais il s'était retenu, se contentant de la traiter de « vieille peau » et de lui conseiller gentiment d'aller faire chier quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir une place assise. Autant dire que la brave dame ne le fit pas répéter deux fois… Il fallut quand même un petit bout de temps à Théo pour s'en remettre…

Alors que Harry, Hermione, Millicent et Seamus n'en finissaient plus de rire…

**OoO**

Il était allongé sur lui. Son corps, habillé d'un fin pyjama, était alangui sur le sien. Ses mains étaient partout, sa bouche avait été emprisonnée par la sienne pour un baiser des plus torrides… Un de ceux qu'ils s'échangeaient, quelque temps auparavant… avant la catastrophe. Le genre de baiser qui lui faisait voir les étoiles, qui annonçait un corps à corps chaud bouillant.

Ils ne feraient pas l'amour, ce soir. Il y avait toujours ce maudit plâtre qui l'empêchait de bouger, et ils se refusaient à employer la méthode de facilité, en le tournant sur le côté. Ou bien il pourrait rester allongé, et l'autre le chevaucherait, mais si Draco était prêt à le faire, ce n'était pas le cas de son amant…

Qui voulait le sentir en lui. Sentir ses bras, autour de lui, leurs torses se toucher, ses cuisses contre les siennes, ses mains sur ses hanches, ses fesses, et sa bouche… Il voulait se sentir bien, protégé, tout contre lui… Pas un coup à la va-vite…

C'était compliqué. Gérer son envie, envie de lui offrir son corps un jour, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait du mal à tenir, mais le lendemain, se rétracter, et lui demander d'attendre…

Alors, ne restaient plus que les caresses, de plus en plus intimes, de plus en plus poussées. Ils s'étaient jurés de se retenir, mais le manque devenait insupportable. Les baisers, aussi fougueux soient-ils, ne suffisaient plus à combler le manque, pas plus que leurs câlins devant la télévision.

Ils comptaient les jours…

Avec crainte, et envie…

Soudain, Harry le sentit se décaler, enjambant son plâtre, et appuyant sur son entrejambe, lâchant ses lèvres pour l'entendre gémir. Sa main glissa sur sa cuisse et remonta sa jambe, la calant contre sa hanche, les rapprochant intimement.

C'était insoutenable…

Insoutenable…

**OoO**

On toqua à la porte. Le genre de toc-toc de politesse qui n'attendait pas de réponse…

« Salut Harry ! »

Ça ne pouvait être que lui, se dit le jeune homme alors que Seamus lui sautait littéralement dessus, le serrant fort contre son cœur avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Bon, certes, Harry était habitué à ses témoignages d'affection, et depuis qu'il était plus ou moins libéré de son immobilité, l'Irlandais avait tendance à rattraper le temps perdu et à le prendre dans ses bras. Cependant, il se demanda sérieusement si venir le voir était vraiment la seule raison à son bonheur…

« Bonjour Seamus. Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur…

- J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter, mais là je peux pas, ils sont en bas et ils vont pas tarder à monter !

- Théo est là ?

- Ouais, il voulait venir te voir donc je me suis incrusté ! »

Ou plutôt, il avait dû lui faire ses yeux de chien battu pour que, enfin, il accepte de rendre visite à Harry en sa compagnie, ce qu'il avait jusqu'alors toujours refusé.

« Là, il est en train de discuter avec Isaline et Nymph'. Et toi, ça va ?

- Très bien.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr de sûr.

- Et avec Draco ? »

Harry hésita un court instant avant d'esquisser un sourire complice, ce qui fit glousser Seamus. Ce dernier dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas enchaîner car il se tut en entendant les deux hommes monter les escaliers en discutant. Ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans la chambre l'un après l'autre.

Théo avait l'air d'aller bien. Il semblait avoir repris des couleurs, paraissait plus souriant, et déconnait avec Draco. C'était agréable de le voir comme ça, moins coincé, moins sur la réserve, parce qu'il avait peur de le froisser ou de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui… L'un de ses meilleurs amis revivait sous ses yeux…

Le jeune homme se baissa vers lui pour lui serrer la main affectueusement, souriant, naturel. Il fit le tour du lit et se laissa tomber à côté de Harry, alors que Draco s'asseyait sur la chaise de bureau qu'il fit rouler tout près de Seamus. Tout se faisait si naturellement que cela parut un peu étrange pour l'alité, qui s'attendait à une gêne, même minime, notamment entre le nouveau couple. Mais ces deux-là continuaient à s'envoyer des vacheries comme avant, un peu comme si leur relation n'avait pas évolué et qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines…

Il n'était pas le seul à se faire ce genre de réflexion. De son côté, Draco était persuadé que la discussion déraperait et qu'ils auraient droit à un échange houleux entre les deux colocataires ou une gêne qu'il faudrait dissiper, mais les deux hommes restaient les mêmes, s'envoyant des pics à longueur de temps. Cependant, il y avait des choses qui ne trompaient pas… car Draco était placé de façon à bien voir le visage de Seamus et Théo, et les regards que l'Irlandais lançait parfois à son colocataire le trahissaient.

Car Bon Dieu, ce qu'il avait envie de se lever pour lui faire un câlin et l'embrasser… La voir si loin de lui ne le blessait pas, mais lui laissait une impression de vide. Cependant, le fait que Théo ne l'évite pas rendait les choses plus faciles… Il ne détournait pas le regard, répondait à ses vannes, et même s'ils n'avaient eu aucun geste ou aucun mot évoquant leur relation, il ne mettait pas de barrières entre eux, et ça, c'était agréable…

Nous étions enfin d'après-midi, début de soirée. Théo était passé prendre Seamus après son travail, ayant subi un chantage affectif indécent auparavant, et était passé à la boutique sans penser s'y attarder, mais, au final, ils restèrent dîner. Isaline allait passer la soirée chez Sirius et Severus, alors ils commandèrent des pizzas et campèrent dans la chambre de Harry. Il y eut un véritable débat idéologique entre Théo et Seamus quant au choix des pizzas et Draco joua littéralement les arbitres : en plein milieu de leur dispute, il sortit un sifflet de nulle part et souffla un grand coup dedans ! Faisant rire son petit ami aux larmes…

La soirée était agréable, détendue. Harry regardait avec plaisir Draco s'ouvrir et rire des bêtises que Théo lui racontait, et apparemment, il en avait beaucoup en stock… Seamus, lui, s'était installé à côté de Harry et participait activement à la conversation, tout en le tenant au courant des derniers potins, et notamment la récente conquête de Cho…

Mais jamais, au cours de la soirée, il n'y eut le moindre rapprochement entre Théo et Seamus. Même s'il était évident que les regards de l'Irlandais envers son colocataire portaient à confusion, ils ne se touchèrent pas une seule fois et aucun de leurs mots n'évoquèrent leur relation. Et ce n'était pas Harry ou Draco qui allaient en faire la remarque, même s'ils auraient voulu que tous deux se montrent un peu plus proches…

Jusqu'au moment où, au moment de partir, Seamus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Théo.

Alors, Harry vit une sorte de douceur dans les yeux de son ami quand, assis sur le lit, il les leva vers son colocataire pour lui répondre.

Ce fut le geste le plus intime qu'ils échangèrent lors de cette soirée.

Et il en disait long…

**OoO**

« Moi, j'dis, faut organiser une fiesta !

- Ça te prend comme une envie de pisser ?

- Attends, ça va être l'anniversaire de Hermione, faut une méga fête !

- Tu sais, honnêtement, je l'aime bien Hermione, hein, elle me fait triper avec sa manie de stresser pour ses examens six mois avant la date, mais je vois pas le rapport entre son anniversaire et la grosse fiesta du siècle…

- Sur ce point, je rejoins Théo, perso', même si je suis pas contre l'idée ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Théo et Cho se regardaient, sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir. Non loin, Neville préparait leur repas du soir avec Seamus qui faisait bouillir l'eau pour le riz, écoutant la conversation d'une oreille distraite.

« Mais vous comprenez rien…

- Ça, je te le confirme.

- Mais c'est un prétexte pour s'amuser ! Y'a son anniversaire, mais y'en a d'autres qu'on n'a pas vraiment pu fêter avant, genre celui de Millicent, et puis même, on a besoin de se détendre !

- Là, je te suis un peu mieux.

- Mais… et Harry ?

- Mais Cho, justement, ça fera du bien à Harry ! Bon c'est vrai qu'il a une mobilité très réduite, mais ça lui fera surement du bien aussi ! J'ai un peu évoqué l'idée et ç'avait l'air de l'emballer ! On se fait une bonne soirée chez mes parents…

- Ils accepteraient de nous laisser la maison ?

- Mais ouais…

- L'air dubitatif de Neville me rassure pas ! »

Cho éclata de rire alors que Neville se dandinait d'un air indécis, mettant clairement en doute la bonne volonté des parents de son colocataire. Ron lui jeta un regard mauvais alors que Seamus ricanait dans son coin.

« Nan, mais l'autre jour, les jumeaux ont fait une petite fête chez mes parents et c'était un peu le bordel, quoi…

- Quand on connait leur définition du « pas très bien rangé », je n'ose imaginer…

- Mais si je dis que toi, tu viens, ils me laisseront faire !

- Théo est l'argument de confiance ?

- Hey, toi, retourne à ton riz, tu veux ?! »

Cho ricana en voyant la mimique moqueuse de l'Irlandais qui retourna à ses oignons.

« Bon, on va essayer de faire ça. Comment on s'organise ? »

Alors que leurs deux cuisiniers en herbe s'activaient derrière les fourneaux, les trois amis commencèrent à programmer la fête, la fixant au week-end suivant, ne travaillant pas exceptionnellement le samedi, il pouvait donc faire la java la veille sans en souffrir le lendemain matin. Enjoués, Ron et Cho faisaient des plans sur la comète, Théo les écoutant vaguement en se demandant comment il allait gérer cette affaire… car il n'était pas dupe, c'était le meilleur moment pour lui d'avouer à ses amis qu'il sortait avec Seamus, dont le regard était constamment posé sur lui.

Ça ne servait plus à rien de se cacher. C'était lourd, beaucoup trop lourd, et beaucoup trop difficile pour lui.

Non, il n'était pas homosexuel. Non, il n'éprouvait pas de désir sexuel pour Seamus, il n'en était pas amoureux non plus, et il était très loin d'accepter l'idée qu'il fréquentait effectivement un homme, et que c'était… agréable. Oui, ses baisers étaient agréables, mais ils finissaient toujours par lui laisser un goût amer dans la bouche… le goût de la culpabilité. Parce que ce n'était pas normal, parce que ça lui donnait mal au ventre quand il y pensait trop, parce que putain Seamus était son ami, merde…

Mais la vérité… c'était que Seamus lui correspondait. S'il avait eu un vagin et une paire de seins, il aurait été pile ce qui lui plaisait. Théo avait fini par le comprendre, à force de se demander pourquoi Seamus le troublait et pourquoi il se laissait faire… Il était son genre. Mais c'était un mec. Le problème majeur résidant dans son caleçon… car c'était pas comme s'il était sorti avec des filles ayant des grosses poitrines, ça n'avait jamais été son truc…

BREF.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer. De toute façon, il avait un problème. Ça faisait des années qu'il se voilait la face, qu'il faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais il avait un problème. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir aux causes du pourquoi il était devenu si réfractaire, pourquoi il avait un problème avec les homos, car non, ce n'était pas ce type qui avait essayé de le chopper dans les chiottes qui avait causé tout ça, ce n'était que la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, il y avait d'autres choses, beaucoup d'autres…

Il avait un problème. Et le problème majeur, c'était qu'il se détestait. Qu'il se dégoutait, et ce depuis des années. Mais ça, il l'avait oublié, jusqu'à ce que Seamus lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'était définitivement pas normal, jusqu'à ce qu'il le force inconsciemment à se regarder vraiment dans une glace et retomber dans ce dénigrement systématique dont il avait souffert dans son adolescence…

Il devait éclaircir la situation. Il devait essayer. ET ce n'était pas en se cachant comme il le faisait qu'il allait en savoir plus sur lui-même. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas plus démonstratif devant les autres, mais quand ils le sauraient, ce serait plus facile, pour lui, pour Seamus qui prenait sur lui pour ne pas craquer. Ce serait plus dur de gérer cette partie de lui qui rejetait tout en bloc, d'accepter, peut-être, et assumer… mais il devait aller de l'avant. Se prendre en main.

Et surtout…

Ne plus lui faire de mal…

« Bon, alors, on fait comme ça ?

- Nikel.

- Chaud devant ! »

Seamus posa un dessous de plat juste avant que Neville ne pose une marmite toute chaude remplie de riz mélangé à de la crème fraiche, de l'escalope de dinde et des champignons.

« Désolé, on n'a plus grand-chose dans les placards, j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai. Bon appétit ! »

Les deux cuisiniers s'assirent à table, Neville en bout de table et Seamus juste en face de Théo, contre le mur. Il sentit son pied taquiner le sien et se retint pour ne pas le lui écraser bien comme il faut, car sinon Cho lui aurait pris la tête avec ça. Déjà qu'en ce moment elle ne le lâchait pas, ne comprenant pas qu'il soit encore célibataire, elle avait plein de copines à lui présenter… Le pire fut sans doute quand elle parla de cela lors d'une de leurs sorties au restaurant. Théo avait vu le regard de Seamus durcir et ses doigts se crisper sur sa fourchette, et, pris de court, il ne sut quoi répondre à l'asiatique, qui fut aussitôt happée par Harry qui lui retourna la question : quand est-ce qu'elle leur représenterait une petite copine ? Théo l'aurait presque embrassé…

Et la conversation repartit sur la fête ainsi que leurs prochaines vacances, mettant un coup de pression à Théo qui se demandait vraiment comment il allait gérer tout ça…

Il était mal barré.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M.

Eh oui eh oui, après des mois et des mois d'attente, voici le nouveau chapitre de Papillon !

**Lys :** Posté le 24 décembre, pour vous souhaiter un joyeux noël et pour fêter un bon anniversaire à cette fic, publiée depuis 2008 ! Ca commence à dater !

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :D Désolée pour l'attente...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Tome 1 et 2 de Papillon**

Comme vous le savez sans doute, un premier tome de Papillon a été imprimé par le fanzine _Sectumsempra, mon amour ?_. Il est toujours disponible, tout comme le tome 2 ! L'association sera présente à la prochaine Paris Manga, les 9 et 10 février 2013 :)

A bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 40

Assis à ses pieds, Teddy s'échinait à dessiner une maison avec ses gros feutres sur son plâtre, concentré comme jamais et ayant du mal à parvenir au résultat qu'il souhaitait, la surface n'étant ni plane ni régulière. D'un œil tendre, mais distrait, son parrain le regardait faire, surveillant plus les feutres qu'il laissait parfois non-bouchonnés sur le sol que le travail de cet artiste en herbe. Et il avait hâte qu'il termine son œuvre, il n'y avait quasiment plus de place sur son plâtre, donc il avait dû adopter une pose peu confortable pour que son filleul puisse trouver un endroit où dessiner…

Quand Teddy eut terminé, il se releva, fier de lui, et montra du doigt son dessin en demandant son avis à son parrain qui fit mine de regarder et le félicita, ayant trop mal au dos pour se courbaturer davantage, pour le bon plaisir de l'enfant…

« Maman ! J'ai fait un beau dessin ! »

Tonks ne tarda pas à répliquer et ne manqua pas d'admirer un long moment le chef-d'œuvre de son fils, s'attirant le mépris évident de Harry, qui n'en pouvait plus. Quand Teddy voulut aller chercher sa marraine, qui était en train de travailler, le brun se remit correctement sur le canapé et poussa un soupir.

« Que ne ferais-tu pas pour ton filleul, hein ?

- Je confirme. J'ai mal au dos, maintenant…

- Tu veux un massage ? Souris pas, je suis sérieuse !

- T'en fais pas.

- Bientôt le grand jour, hein ?

- Ouais.

- Tu flippes ?

- Ouais… »

Le rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour retirer son plâtre et voir l'état de son pied et de sa jambe était pour bientôt, et il ne savait pas si c'était lui ou Draco qui stressait le plus. Lui, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en voyant sa jambe et son pied mis à nu, et apprendre qu'il aurait certainement une autre opération, ou aucune… Après tout, il n'avait pas sauté de si haut, et peut être que son pied n'avait besoin de rien, si ce n'est de temps… Et Draco, plus que craindre l'avis des médecins, avait peur de son état, quel qu'il soit, après ce rendez-vous, auquel il ne pourrait pas assister. Non pas qu'il aurait été d'une grande aide, mais au moins il aurait été là. Au cas où. Car quand Harry n'allait pas bien, il était aux premières loges et subissait en premier ses colères et crises de désespoir…

Mais il fallait bien en passer par là. Harry avait rêvé du jour où n'aurait plus ce plâtre autour de la jambe, un peu comme une victoire, mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi faciles qu'elles en avaient l'air. Le jeune homme avait fini par prendre conscience que ce n'était pas le retrait de ce plâtre qui le soulagerait de tous ses maux. Il aurait encore mal au dos et au cou, il faudrait continuer à rééduquer son bras, et sa jambe ne serait pas utilisable avant un long moment. L'admettre lui en avait couté…

C'était difficile d'admettre que notre vie ne serait plus comme avant, qu'on avait mal, et qu'on ne pourrait rien y faire…

« Bah, ça va aller. La vie sera plus facile pour toi ! Et ton chéri en a vu d'autres. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il craignait le plus. Cela ne faisait pas encore un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et Draco l'avait déjà aidé dans des tâches relativement ingrates. Si au début de leur relation on lui avait dit que son petit ami l'aiderait un jour à se laver, s'habiller et aller aux toilettes, il ne l'aurait jamais cru… Pas plus que Draco, d'ailleurs… Certes, une certaine angoisse existait encore, car peut-être que, sait-on jamais, le blond aurait peut-être un électrochoc en voyant sa jambe, et peut-être qu'il comprendrait enfin toute l'ampleur de son handicap et le poids qu'il représentait pour lui… Mais il préférait ne pas y penser. L'idée de le perdre définitivement était trop douloureuse.

Non, c'était plutôt de l'avenir, dont il avait peur. Un avenir difficile, avec les séquelles qu'il trainerait toute sa vie… Il allait mieux, parce qu'il avait décidé d'aller mieux, parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir cette tristesse dans les yeux des gens qu'il aimait, mais il avait toujours cette crainte, et il l'aurait des années, jusqu'à retrouver confiance en lui et son autonomie d'antan.

La première étape de ce long chemin, c'était le retrait du plâtre.

« Tu veux vraiment pas que je vienne ? Tu sais, Isaline a dit que…

- Moins il y aura de monde et mieux je me sentirai. Vraiment. »

Quatre personnes l'accompagnaient. C'était beaucoup, mais c'était essentiel. Isaline et Sirius avaient été intransigeants, refusant que l'un des deux seulement l'accompagne. Puis, Théo et Ron s'étaient plus ou moins imposés. Si Luna avait été là, elle serait venue sans demander son avis, mais Harry ne pouvait pas compter sur elle, et il avait besoin d'être avec des proches. Des personnes devant qui il pouvait craquer, et qui seraient capables de lui apporter du réconfort. Cho s'était proposée, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ç'aurait elle qui aurait pleuré, alors il avait gentiment refusé sa proposition. Elle avait paru un peu soulagée…

Draco aurait voulu venir. Il le lui avait clairement dit, mais Harry avait quand même pris rendez-vous en journée pour qu'il ne puisse pas être là. Énervé, le blond lui avait répliqué qu'il pouvait très bien prendre un jour de congé sans solde et l'accompagner, et s'en était suivi une dispute, jusqu'à ce que l'étudiant cède et accepte plus ou moins l'idée de ne pas être présent. Il savait très bien que ce serait un moment difficile pour son petit ami, mais précisément, il aurait voulu être là pour le soutenir, mais manifestement, Harry ne voulait pas lui faire subir cela. Autant qu'il soit là pour l'aider, après son rendez-vous…

« Okay. Et puis bon, après ton chéri va te réconforter, hein ? Te fais des papouilles, et tout…

- Ou autre chose…

- Pas de détails ! »

Nymph' se boucha les oreilles avec ses mains en secouant la tête alors que Harry explosait de rire, ce qui fit redevenir Teddy dare-dare. Il les regarda en se demandant pourquoi son parrain riait comme ça, alors que sa maman se dandinait en mimant la gêne, refusant d'entendre et de voir Harry qui n'en finissait plus de rire… Teddy décida quand même d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire en tirant sur la jupe longue de sa mère, essayant de capter son attention.

« Maman… Se passe quoi ?

- Parrain dit que des bêtises !

- Tout de suite…

- Ne salis pas les oreilles chastes de mon fils !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il a bien le temps pour être dévergondé…

- Mon bébé ! »

Nymph' se baissa et le chopa, le collant contre sa poitrine d'un air protecteur.

« Mon Dieu, comment ce sera quand tu seras grand, beau et sexy en diable, dans ce monde rempli de jolies filles vicieuses qui…

- Et d'hommes vicieux…

- Ah non ! Mon fils ne sera pas homo ! Je ne pourrai pas emmerder son mec comme je veux, il pourrait avoir le culot de m'envoyer chier si je vais trop loin ! Personne ne peut être aussi parfait que mon Remus… Non, il lui faut une nana, une vraie, avec qui je pourrai jouer le rôle de belle-mère tyrannique !

- … J'aime ton raisonnement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon bébé, maman te protège… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que Nymph' berçait son fils, qui souriait gentiment, adorant être dans les bras et surtout bercé.

« Je rigole le jour où il te ramène quelqu'un à la maison…

- Que ce jour arrive le plus tard possible…

- Et Remus en pense quoi, de tes bêtises ?

- C'est pas des bêtises d'abord ! Et Rem', bah il s'en fiche, « du moment que mon fils est heureux », et gnagnagna, 'fin tu vois le genre ? Mais non ! Il comprend pas que…

- Je le plains d'avance… »

Et Nymph' enchaîna, se plaignant de Remus qui ne semblait pas du tout prêt à faire la misère aux conquêtes de son fils, quelles qu'elles soient. Il avait eu Teddy assez tard et pensait ne jamais avoir d'enfant, il se voyait donc mal ennuyer son garçon sur ce plan-là. Et, de toute manière, ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'emmerder les autres, loin de là…

Harry regarda Teddy, qui venait de mettre son pouce dans sa bouche, blotti tout contre sa mère qui ne cessait de bouger en parlant. Il se demanda un instant quel serait son avenir, si un jour il aurait une famille, à lui… S'il aurait des enfants. Il en souhaitait, ayant eu une enfance chaotique, et il avait toujours aimé les enfants. Mais… Il était homosexuel. Et Draco ne semblait pas particulièrement disposé à avoir des enfants. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais le blond avait vécu différemment sa condition de fils unique, et il semblait capable d'envisager son avenir sans bébé…

Même s'il n'était pas totalement fermé…

Peut-être qu'ils en auraient un, un jour. Peut-être…

**OoO**

Il avait pleuré. Un long, long, long moment. Les larmes avaient coulé toutes seules sur ses joues, s'échappant de ses yeux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait fallu qu'Isaline les essuie du bout des doigts pour qu'il prenne conscience que ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher…

Pourtant, il tenait le choc. On l'avait assis, on lui avait parlé, histoire de le détendre, alors que, merde, comment voulait-on qu'il se détende, alors qu'il ne savait pas dans quel état il allait retrouver sa jambe et son pied défoncé par le choc… L'angoisse qui lui bouffait le cœur et l'empêchait de dormir depuis deux jours avait augmenté d'un cran quand on avait apporté la scie pour ouvrit son plâtre en deux. Les yeux rivés sur les mains du médecin qui s'activait à le libérer, il avait suivi l'opération avec un nœud dans le ventre, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Un cœur au rythme anormalement calme, au vu de la peur qui lui bloquait la tête et tendait tout son corps fatigué…

Oui, il tenait le choc. Il avait envie de vomir, l'estomac noué, et l'esprit en ébullition, mais ça allait. Pas de crise d'angoisse, ou de peur, avec des cris, des gémissements… Il ne pensait à rien, se contentant de regarder le médecin, ses mains, la scie…

Et puis… il avait craqué, et il avait mis longtemps à se remettre. Hagard, il avait regardé un long moment sa jambe, blessée, abîmée… Et son pied, aussi, qui avait subi une opération pour tout remettre en place…

Et il avait pensé à Draco.

À Draco, qui poserait ses yeux bleus sur son membre endommagé…

Et il avait pensé à son avenir.

À son avenir, avec lui, qui n'existerait peut-être pas…

Alors il avait pleuré.

Un long, long…

Long moment.

**OoO**

« Alors ?

- Ça va pas.

- À ce point-là ?

- Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça. On dirait que le ciel lui est tombé sur la tête.

- Mais son pied est dans un état si…

- Non, pas tant que ça… enfin le médecin était optimiste, il a bien guéri, et tout, bon y'a encore un gros travail, faut pas rêver, hein… Il a le genou fragilisé, il ne mettra pas le pied par terre avant un bon moment, et surtout, y'a tout un travail de rééducation derrière. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas sauté de très haut a limité les séquelles.

- Il pourra donc remarcher un jour.

- Ça mettra du temps… mais normalement oui.

- Il a eu de la chance, ç'aurait pu être bien pire. Je sais de quoi je parle. »

Isaline touilla son café nerveusement. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'imaginer l'état dans lequel il pourrait être, après ce qu'il avait fait… Rémi ne lui parlait jamais des cas qu'il avait rencontrés ou qu'il voyait encore tous les jours à l'hôpital. C'était d'ailleurs bien la seule chose dont il ne lui parlait pas quand il évoquait son travail, mais Dieu savait ce qu'il avait pu voir…

« Il lui faut du temps. Ce n'est pas facile de se remettre de ce genre de traumatisme, et personnellement, je trouve que Harry s'en sort bien. Il a le désir d'avancer, et il fait des efforts. Il est toujours suivi ?

- Oui.

- Il prend quelque chose ? Il boit, ou mange, ou…

- Non non. Bon, je sais qu'il abuse un peu quand Draco ou ses amis l'emmènent dehors, mais non, il ne prend rien. Il doit attendre le retour de Draco, là…

- Sa réaction est déterminante, alors. Il rentre à quelle heure ?

- Aucune idée. Il ne dîne pas avec nous ce soir, mais avec ses parents, son père l'a appelé dans la matinée. Apparemment son père à lui est arrivé en France ce matin, et s'ils ne dînent pas ensemble ce soir, ce sera ce week-end…

- Comment Harry a réagi ?

- Il préfère qu'il dîne avec ses parents ce soir. À mon avis, plus il rentrera tard, et mieux ce sera pour lui. Mais rêve pas, hein, il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il fera pas long feu chez ses parents, il ne s'entend pas avec son grand-père, il fait ça juste pour sa mère. »

Quand Draco l'avait appelé à sa pause déjeunée, elle avait senti son énervement dans le ton de sa voix. Il paraissait profondément agacé à l'idée de dîner avec son grand-père, qui pour des raisons personnelles ne pourrait être présent au gala organisé par son fils unique, alors il avait décidé de passer le voir un peu avant. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, il savait que ce vieux fourbe venait un peu avant afin de s'adonner à l'un de ses passe-temps favoris : s'attaquer à sa belle-fille, qui serait plus disponible qu'à une soirée mondaine. Et si Draco y allait, c'était uniquement par respect, et amour, pour sa mère.

« Il n'est pas commode, le grand-père ?

- Draco ne peut pas le voir en peinture, pour être polie. C'est pas pire que l'autre qui lui est indifférent…

- Il est gâté !

- Draco n'a pas une famille très… fusionnelle. Enfin, il n'est pas proche des membres de sa famille, quels que soient les degrés. Même avec ses parents, il fait des blocages. C'est pour ça qu'il est bien, ici, il a ce qu'il n'a jamais eu. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas été aimé, c'est pas vrai, mais il a certains manques, certains besoins qui n'ont jamais été comblés.

- C'est un peu bizarre ce que tu me dis là…

- Au début de leur relation, ils sont allés à une soirée. Draco conduisait, il n'avait rien bu, et il raccompagnait Harry et deux amis. Il s'est fait percuter par une voiture. Il a appelé sa mère. Elle n'est même pas venue le chercher… »

Elle se rappelait encore de cet épisode, de cette soirée où Harry l'avait appelé, la voix fatiguée, lui expliquant la situation. Affolée, elle s'était précipitée au commissariat, et toute sa vie, elle se souviendrait du visage pâle du blond, emprunt de culpabilité, et de ses yeux baissés, comme si tout était de sa faute. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras en même temps que Harry, et pendant un instant, il n'avait pas su comment réagir…

Personne ne le prenait jamais dans ses bras.

Personne.

Car à chaque fois qu'elle le prenait contre elle, il ne savait jamais où mettre ses mains…

« Isaline, personne n'est comme toi. Tu serais capable de faire le tour du monde pour les gens que tu aimes, mais…

- C'est son fils unique, Rémi ! Tu ne connais pas Draco… Quand ça ne va pas, il est concis, sans donner de détails. Il ne se plaint jamais, il prend ses responsabilités et ne demande jamais d'aide. C'est un garçon qui se débrouille, tout seul. Il est orgueilleux. Et sa mère le connait…

- Et son père ?

- Il était en déplacement, je crois. Mais il se serait déplacé. Il n'est pas très proche de son fils, mais il tient à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il a juste du mal à montrer son affection. En général.

- Tu as l'air de bien les connaître, ses parents…

- Draco m'en parle. »

Depuis qu'il vivait ici, il s'était ouvert à elle. Elle était devenue, en quelque sorte, comme une seconde maman. Une sorte de confidente plus âgée, plus mature. Ce n'était pas comme parler à Blaise ou Harry, qui avaient son âge et une perception des choses assez proche de la sienne, car Isaline était de la génération de ses parents, et elle avait assez vécu pour pouvoir porter des jugements différents, et relativiser les choses.

Souvent, Draco lui parlait de ses parents, de ses regrets et de ses manques, de l'amour qu'il le portait, mais qu'il peinait à exprimer, trop peu habitué aux effusions d'amour. Isaline ne les aimait pas, ses parents. Pas du tout, même. Mais elle aimait Draco, ses petits côtés acides, sa gentillesse, qu'il cachait derrière du cynisme et des attitudes de petit bourgeois. C'était un brave gamin qui connaissait la valeur des choses, et la valeur des sentiments.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle comprenait ses parents. En dépit de leur éducation et de leur caractère respectif, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'ils ne puissent pas se montrer plus sensibles envers leur fils unique, surtout en ces temps difficiles. Draco avait quitté leur maison, vivait chez elle, et partirait dans quelques mois s'installer avec Harry. La rupture avait été soudaine, et autant dire qu'Isaline n'aurait jamais supporté que son enfant parte de la maison comme ça et disparaisse de sa vie. Non, définitivement, elle ne les comprenait pas, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient que lui…

Mais dans un sens, Isaline pouvait leur trouver des excuses, ou tout du moins, elle pouvait expliquer leur comportement. Pour Draco, c'était plus difficile, il n'avait pas assez de recul ni l'envie de chercher en profondeur pourquoi ses parents ne réagissaient pas comme Isaline ou la mère de Ron le ferait à leur place, tant elles étaient attachées à leurs enfants ou à leurs proches. Ce n'était donc pas évident de faire comprendre à ce jeune adulte que ses parents avaient grandi dans un monde sans grande affection.

Son père, fils unique et destiné à succéder à son père, n'avait pas bénéficié des attentions de sa mère qui s'était mariée par pur intérêt. Quant à Narcissa, elle avait grandi dans une maison trop froide, trop triste, entourée de ses sœurs qu'elle avait perdues successivement. Tous deux n'étaient pas destinés à se marier, et encore moins à s'aimer et concrétiser leur union par un enfant. Ils n'avaient pas vécu pour avoir cette vie-là, destinés tous deux à reproduire le modèle de leurs parents et se marier à quelqu'un qu'ils n'aimeraient jamais, tenant le rôle qui était le leur.

Cette explication n'était pas suffisante, il y avait sans doute beaucoup d'autres choses qui les avaient peu à peu éloignés les uns, des autres, mais Isaline ne les connaissait pas assez pour cela. Elle avait sa vision des choses, celle d'une famille aisée à deux vitesses. Mais ils s'aimaient quand même. De loin, mais ils s'aimaient. Narcissa était perdue, ne sachant plus comment prendre son fils, et Lucius essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper un peu le retard… Mais sa tolérance envers la sexualité de son fils, son couple avec un tatoueur, et ce projet de vie dont il n'avait sans doute pas été mis au courant, mais dont il devait se douter, tout cela prouvait qu'il tenait à son fils et le soutenait dans toutes ses démarches.

Ils n'étaient pas de mauvais parents. Elle avait beau les détester, il y avait des choses sur lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas les critiquer. Ils avaient un bon gamin. Ils l'avaient pas raté, c'était certain…

« C'est étonnant qu'il le fasse alors que tu les détestes. Enfin, tu es pleine de paradoxes, donc ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié…

- Retire-moi ce sourire… Au fait, tu es libre demain soir ? Nymph' organise une soirée, histoire de remonter le moral des troupes.

- Je termine tard demain soir, j'ai un collègue qui est malade.

- Bon, tant pis…

- Je peux vous rejoindre, mais je ne resterai pas longtemps, je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup, sans compter qu'Allan a cours le lendemain, et je ne peux pas le laisser seul à la maison.

- Vous pouvez dormir ici. Je te signale que c'est ici que tu vas vivre, hein… »

Rémi eut un sourire. Vivre ici avait été comme une évidence pour lui, quand Isaline lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Certes, il aurait été absurde de lui demander d'aller ailleurs, étant donné que son affaire était au rez-de-chaussée, mais surtout, il avait toujours été à l'aise dans cette maison, en dépit du désordre ambiant.

Le médecin lui avait cependant annoncé qu'il y aurait des choses à revoir, il comptait faire des travaux, comme le papier peint, la moquette ou encore changer des meubles. Isaline l'avait regardé d'un air suspicieux, lui demandant sans détour s'il était capable de manier un pinceau à colle et un marteau. La tête qu'il tira donna un fou rire incontrôlable à Sirius, Remus et Harry, et quelques rougeurs à Severus, Draco et Nymph', alors en présence. Il lui avait alors demandé le plus délicatement possible pourquoi elle pensait qu'il était incapable de monter un meuble : il avait quand même fait lui-même les travaux de son appartement et il n'appelait pas systématiquement son plombier quand son robinet fuyait. Isaline avait haussé les épaules en lui disant que, pour une fois, elle tombait sur un homme, un vrai. Puis elle était retournée à ses fourneaux.

Perdu, Rémi avait interrogé l'assemblée des yeux, ne comprenant décidément pas le sous-entendu. Il n'était pourtant pas si raté que ça, son intérieur, si ? Ayant pitié de lui, Remus lui avait gentiment expliqué qu'Isaline était régulièrement tombée sur des hommes pas vraiment fans du bricolage et qu'elle avait dû toujours se débrouiller toute seule, Nymph' étant tout juste capable de poser de la colle sur du papier et le plier en deux, et Harry avant souvent été trop jeune pour l'aider efficacement. Sirius étant le seul opérationnel, et des plus polyvalents, elle le mettait aux travaux les plus compliqués. Le professeur de droit n'avait pas manqué de lui préciser que, dans leurs trois couples, il y avait systématiquement quelqu'un qui ne savait pas bricoler… ce qui fit gueuler Nymph' qui avait enfin appris à poser un clou, alors que ses deux comparses levaient orgueilleusement le nez. Alors Rémi avait décidé de ne pas se vexer… vu qu'il était un homme, un vrai…

« Allan ne connait pas bien les transports, dans le coin, pour aller au collège.

- Je l'emmènerai en voiture ?

- Isaline…

- Dis-le-moi carrément, si t'as pas envie de venir !

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste Allan, il faut qu'il passe à la maison prendre ses affaires, qu'il vienne jusqu'ici, c'est quand même pas la porte à côté, c'est pas pratique…

- J'irai le chercher, ton gamin… Avoue, tu n'as pas envie de me déranger et tu trouves que je m'occupe trop de lui, c'est ça ? Ton sourire en dit long, mon cher ! Bon, c'est réglé, je vais le chercher demain après l'école. Parle en lui ce soir, mais je ne pense pas qu'il dira non.

- Il ne te dit jamais non… Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple avec sa mère…

- Tu angoisses déjà. Vous vous mettez trop la pression, c'est dingue ça… Sa mère n'est pas si terrible que ça, tu l'as épousée, que je sache.

- Elle a changé, Isaline, elle a beaucoup changé depuis l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Et Allan est dans l'âge bête. Il la cherche, il la provoque, comme il l'a fait avec moi, et comme il le fait toujours d'ailleurs…

- Moi je l'envoie bouler quand il me prend la tête.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne le fait pas souvent…

- Tu es trop gentil. Mais c'est ton seul fils, c'est normal.

- Plus pour longtemps. »

Isaline sentit ses joues rougir quand il prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa du pouce, tendrement. Elle avait encore du mal à prendre conscience qu'elle allait avoir un bébé et que ça se passait si bien avec Rémi. Il acceptait tellement bien l'idée d'être à nouveau papa que c'en était déconcertant. Mais non moins agréable…

« Tu préfèrerais un garçon ou une fille ?

- Qu'importe. Un enfant en bonne santé, c'est tout ce que je veux. »

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et en baisa le dos. Elle était à mille lieues de s'imaginer l'émotion que cette prochaine naissance créait en lui. C'était sans doute la plus belle chose qui aurait pu lui arriver, après la venue de son fils, ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Ce n'était sans doute pas comparable avec toutes ces émotions qui chamboulaient Isaline chaque jour que Dieu faisait, mais le bonheur d'être à nouveau père le transportait comme jamais… C'était un peu comme une nouvelle vie qui commençait…

« Mais on n'y est pas encore. Nous avons huit mois devant nous. Mais toi, tu aurais une préférence ?

- Pas vraiment. Je pense comme toi. »

Il lui embrassa à nouveau le dos de la main et esquissa un sourire tendre. Elle lui renvoya son sourire, plus timide.

Bon Dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer, cet homme…

**OoO**

De là à dire que ce fut le pire dîner de sa vie, c'était plutôt exagéré. Cependant, ce repas n'en demeurait pas moins horrible… Rien qu'à y penser, il avait les poils qui se hérissaient…

Pourtant, tout avait plutôt bien commencé. Sa mère, toujours aussi élégante, l'avait accueilli avec beaucoup de tendresse. Une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas vraiment, d'ailleurs : elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait serré fort contre elle avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues, une main légère effleurant ses cheveux. Ces gestes l'avaient complètement retourné et l'avaient mis dans de bonnes dispositions : au moins, sa mère était de bonne humeur et plutôt positive à son égard. Quant à son père, il se trouvait dans le salon avec son grand-père, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi démonstratif, il avait tout même été souriant. Son géniteur était dans la pièce, il ne pouvait guère se permettre davantage. Mais Draco avait pu lire dans ses yeux acier qu'il était heureux de le voir là.

À vrai dire, tout avait dérapé quand il avait fallu saluer son grand-père. Âgé, légèrement plus petit que son fils, les cheveux blancs clairsemés et le regard glacial, il s'était contenté d'un léger hochement de tête quand Draco s'était avancé, un léger sourire aux lèvres, la main tendue. Il avait décidé de ne pas en tenir compte et passer outre cette impolitesse, mais son grand-père ne semblait pas décidé à en rester là, lui glissant que sa tenue vestimentaire était des plus négligées, mais après tout, quoi de plus normal, quand on voyait dans quel milieu il vivait actuellement.

Petite pique sans importance qui lui mit les nerfs en pelote, car à l'instant même où son grand-père évoqua son cadre de vie, Draco savait qu'il lui ferait des reproches toute la soirée. Et, forcément, il n'y coupa pas… Le dîner dura deux bonnes heures, ce qui était bien peu compte tenu de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu plus jeune, mais bien assez pour recevoir toutes les critiques possibles et inimaginables de la part de son grand-père. Il lui reprocha son homosexualité, cet homme qui ne faisait même pas partie des hautes sphères de la société, ses études qui ne correspondaient pas à ses capacités intellectuelles et sa putain d'allure négligée…

Forcément, sa mère prit sa défense, reprochant à son beau-père son regard négatif et sa mauvaise foi : Draco était un excellent élève et il faisait ce qu'il aimait, la carrière de médecin chirurgien était des plus respectables, et au cas où il l'aurait oublié, cet enfant faisait partie de la famille Malfoy et avait hérité d'une bonne partie de leur héritage génétique, donc qu'il cesse de lui reprocher sa sexualité déviante, qui n'était plus qualifié comme étant une maladie depuis des années ! Et quant à son allure, elle n'était guère plus négligée qu'habituellement, le regard qu'il posait sur lui était simplement plus critique…

Et, forcément, son grand-père s'énervait de plus belle, s'attaquant à sa belle-fille qui était cependant habituée à ses accès de colère et ses critiques. Cela faisait des années qu'elle les subissait et qu'elle répondait à cette espèce de vieil aristocrate d'une autre époque qui avait éduqué son fils sans une once de sentiment pour en faire un héritier convenable.

Cependant… ce qui surprit énormément Draco, qui le retint à table également, ce fut la réaction de son père : il le défendit. Il fut tellement… estomaqué par son intervention qu'il ne remarqua pas le silence de mort qui régnait alors autour de la table.

Alors qu'on leur servait leur dessert, alors que le jeune homme était à deux doigts de quitter la table, la voix de son père s'était élevée et il avait remis calmement son géniteur à sa place, ce qui stupéfia ce dernier, au point qu'il ne pipa mot jusqu'à la fin du repas. En général, Lucius ne disait jamais rien, laissant sa femme et son fils s'embrouiller avec son père, suivant le débat d'un œil curieux, comme on suivrait un match de tennis. Mais il semblerait que son père ait été trop loin, quand il avait évoqué les relations sexuelles des plus discutables de son petit-fils. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui en faisait le reproche, c'était même ce qui était le plus douloureux…

Le fait que son père le défende, pour une fois, lui avait mis du baume au cœur, même si Draco ne l'avait pas montré. Il avait terminé son dessert dans un silence pesant, son père ne disant plus rien, et son grand-père encore moins, jusqu'à ce que sa mère brise la glace et relance la conversation, du moins entre elle et son époux. Tu parles d'un repas d'anniversaire, s'était dit Draco à la fin du repas. Il aurait préféré un petit repas plus intime que _ça_…

Alors qu'il allait partir, le cœur un peu lourd, à cause de ce dîner catastrophique et l'idée qu'il allait retrouver son petit-ami complètement déprimé à cause de sa jambe et de son pied, son père l'avait attrapé dans l'entrée et lui avait demandé s'il accepterait de venir déjeuner ici avec Harry, le dimanche suivant. Ou bien dîner, comme cela les arrangeait. Draco n'avait pas caché sa surprise face à cette demande, il se doutait bien que ses parents lui demanderaient de revenir, mais inviter Harry… Cependant, il avait accepté, sans pouvoir lui garantir sa venue. Et il lui avait précisé qu'il lui offrirait son cadeau la prochaine fois… Alors son père avait eu un petit rire, sachant pertinemment pour quelle raison Draco n'avait rien apporté, et le laissa partir.

À bord de la petite voiture d'Isaline, sur laquelle son grand-père n'avait pas manqué de bien vomir son mépris, Draco rentra chez lui. Enfin, chez Isaline… mais c'était un peu pareil. Il avait hâte de rentrer, en dépit de cette boule qu'il avait au ventre, et de regarder cette fameuse jambe qui, en fait, n'allait pas si mal que ça. Il avait appelé dans l'après-midi, et Harry n'avait pas répondu à son portable, alors il avait appelé sur le fixe, et Isaline lui avait expliqué que son pied était fragile et mettrait du temps à guérir, mais la distance entre la fenêtre et le sol n'était pas assez haute pour que son pied ne s'en remette pas. La guérison serait longue, il aurait des séquelles, mais il s'en tirerait.

À la fin de ses explications le blond lui avait demandé si Harry l'avait autorisé à lui parler de tout ça : il ne répondait pas au téléphone, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que… Mais la patronne l'avait coupé : Harry voulait qu'il sache, et que ce soit elle qui lui en parle. Alors l'étudiant avait soupiré, ce qui avait fait un peu rire son interlocutrice, qui lui avait demandé si elle pouvait s'absenter ce soir-là : la sœur de Rémi les invitait à dîner sur un coup de tête, elle avait dit non, mais elle avait insisté, et…

Tu peux y aller, lui avait-il répondu. Tu peux y aller…

Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement que Draco gara la voiture et entra dans la maison sans lumière, accueilli par la petite Liloute dont il câlina la tête avant de retirer sa veste et ses chaussures. Le blond monta à l'étage et alla directement se laver plutôt que de passer par la case « chambre ». Il se doutait que Harry devait l'avoir entendu arriver, l'écoutant monter à l'étage, mais plutôt que lui dire bonsoir et l'affronter, autant prendre une douche, se détendre et pouvoir ainsi se coucher sans devoir quitter la chambre avant, hygiène oblige…

Il sortit de la salle de bain le corps un peu détendu et ce fut donc avec un sourire relativement rassurant qu'il entra dans la chambre. À peine poussa-t-il la porte entrouverte que Harry tourna la tête vers lui pour lui faire un sourire incertain. Le jeune homme était assis dans son lit, sa couette recouvrant ses jambes. Le blond se rendit compte que ses cheveux avaient déjà commencé à bien repousser et il ne manqua pas d'y passer une main quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, ce qui lui arracha un soupir.

« Bonsoir, Harry. J'ai pris une douche avant, j'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre…

- C'était si terrible que ça ?

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer… »

Le tatoueur eut un petit rire alors que Draco se laissait tomber sur le matelas, tout près de sa jambe blessée. Il lui raconta sa soirée : le mépris de son grand-père, le calme olympien de son père et la colère de sa mère. Harry l'écoutait et essayait de le consoler, et le blond eut beau lui dire qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, il n'était pas triste, le brun n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement que son petit ami était, au fond de lui, un peu blessé par l'attitude de son grand-père, si mauvaise envers lui. Il aurait sans doute préféré l'indifférence à ça…

« Et toi, ton rendez-vous ? C'était si terrible que ça ?

- Dis pas ça comme ça…

- Tu avais tellement d'appréhension, c'est étonnant que tu sois de si bonne humeur ce soir. »

Alors qu'il lui parlait, Draco avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse, un peu plus bas que ce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire depuis plusieurs semaines. C'était étrange de ne plus voir la silhouette de sa jambe plâtrée sous la couette, qui ne moulait certes pas son membre, mais qui laissait présager sans détour son épaisseur. Et c'était tout aussi étrange de savoir que sa jambe était libérée, qu'il pourrait à nouveau toucher sa peau et le prendre contre lui sans entrave…

Pour être honnête, son cœur débordait de joie. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'ils discutaient et Harry semblait de bonne humeur, même s'il sentait dans son attitude une certaine nervosité, comme s'il attendait ce moment tout en le craignant : celui où Draco évoquerait sa jambe. Mais il n'y avait rien de négatif, il n'était pas en colère ou énervé, ni même agressif, alors le blond pouvait se laisser aller à une joie intérieure et au bonheur de retrouver son petit ami sur la voie de la guérison, aussi bien physique que mentale…

« J'ai eu le temps de pleurer avant.

- Tu as… pleuré ?

- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non. Mais je ne lui ai pas demandé non plus. Quand est-ce que tu as pleuré ? Quand on te l'a retiré ?

- Ouais. »

Sa main glissa jusqu'à la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Le visage du tatoueur s'était assombri, mais il avait toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres, semblant essayer de se contenir.

« C'était… pas facile. Enfin, je sais que c'est bizarre, mais…

- Ça n'a rien de bizarre. Il vaut mieux que tu pleures un bon coup plutôt que tu te lamentes pendant des mois.

- Je pensais tenir le coup…

- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es faible.

- Pour moi un peu quand même.

- Tu es quelqu'un de fort, Harry. »

Peut-être… mais bordel, ce qu'il avait pu pleurer… Personne n'osait le toucher, et on avait beau lui parler, il ne réagissait pas. Quand il se mit à sangloter, ses nerfs lâchant d'un seul coup, ce fut Théo, tout près de lui, qui le prit dans ses bras, et jamais son ami ne l'avait tenu aussi fort… Il lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille qu'il était fort, que c'était une épreuve de la vie, mais qu'il arriverait à la surmonter, qu'il était fier de lui, qu'il pouvait bien pleurer si ça pouvait le soulager… Qu'il était là, qu'ils seraient tous là, pour lui, pour l'aider…

_Pleure, Harry…_

Oh oui, Théo l'avait serré si fort… Et Ron, qu'il avait senti dans son dos, lui chuchotant à son tour des paroles rassurantes, qui lui gonflèrent le cœur…

« Je sais. Mais…

- Je peux voir ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est… moche. Non, je ne veux pas que tu regardes.

- Harry, honnêtement, tu crois vraiment que je suis à ça prêt ? N'ai-je pas vu des choses pires que ça, comme ta blessure à la tête ? Ne sois pas têtu et laisse-moi regarder.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes si tu te fiches de mon avis ?

- Peut-être parce que j'espérais une réponse positive de ta part, mais manifestement, tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour…

- J'ai du mal à la regarder moi-même, cette jambe ! Je sais que t'en as vu d'autres et t'en as pas fini avec moi, mais… je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ça me répugne, c'est pas vrai, mais… c'est insurmontable. J'y arriverai jamais…

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, Harry ? »

Il venait de baisser les yeux, alors Draco lui releva le menton et le regarda, inquiet.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es en vie, Harry, ta jambe est niquée, c'est vrai, ça sert à rien de le cacher, ton pied mettra du temps avant de fonctionner à nouveau normalement, mais bordel, ta colonne vertébrale va bien, tu n'es pas immobilisé… Ça va guérir. On prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais ça va guérir, chéri… Ne baisse pas les bras, pas maintenant. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, je le vois tous les jours que tu souffres, au fond de toi, tu as du mal à envisager l'avenir dans ton état. Mais ça va aller… Ça va aller, Harry… »

Le tatoueur hocha la tête, se mordillant les lèvres et les yeux humides. Ce n'était pas fini, mais ça irait mieux, après… Ce serait encore long et douloureux, mais à deux, ils s'en sortiraient… Ils s'aimaient, après tout…

Bon dieu, oui, il l'aimait…

Harry baissa la tête, dégageant son menton des doigts du blond, puis tira sur sa couette, lui faisant comprendre en silence qu'il acceptait de lui montrer sa jambe. Draco se leva et l'aida à retirer la couette, son cœur battant à la chamade.

Et il fut surpris.

S'agenouillant devant le lit, il toucha sa jambe du bout des doigts, effleurant son genou alors enrobé de compresses, car encore fragile, et son pied qui avait subi le même traitement, quoi qu'il devait avoir une attelle la plupart du temps, mais sans doute Harry n'avait-il pas voulu la mettre ce soir-là. Il sentait des frissons parcourir sa peau alors qu'il l'effleurait doucement, admirant cette jambe blanche qui retrouverait sa validité, à force de séance chez le kinésithérapeute et investissement de leur part à tous. Draco eut un léger sourire.

« Tu frissonnes.

- Tu as les doigts froids… »

Le blond sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui à s'en dévisser le cou, se rendant compte que Harry était en train de pleurer. Il se releva un peu trop vite et manqua de tomber, alors que son petit ami retirait ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

« Ha… Harry ? Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?!

- Pour rien…

- Mais si, il y a bien une raison ! Si c'est parce que j'ai touché, excuse-moi, je sais pas, elle est belle ta jambe, j'imaginais quelque chose de pire, je sais que ton pied…

- C'est rien, Dray. Maintenant, ça ira mieux… »

C'était juste la pression qui retombait, des larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir, mais il souriait, ou du moins, la grimace qu'il faisait s'en rapprochait. Au fond de lui, il était soulagé. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Draco aurait pu dire ou faire pour le blesser, involontairement, mais il avait tout de même craint sa réaction toute la journée. Et même s'il avait encore un nœud dans l'estomac… ça allait.

Soudain, il sentit sa bouche sur la sienne et ses mains prendre son visage. À peine Harry eut-il le temps de répondre qu'il prenait s'assaut ses lèvres avec sa langue, et le baiser qu'il lui offrit fut sensationnel… Complètement déboussolé, ne comprenant pas le soudain engouement de son petit ami, le brun se laissa faire, savourant à sa juste valeur ce baiser passionné qui lui donna le rouge aux joues. Quand Draco lâcha ses lèvres, pour respirer, Harry s'attendit à tout, sauf à d'autres baisers, qu'il déposa sur ses joues, son cou, alors que ses mains entreprenaient de lui retirer son haut de pyjama ! Complètement largué, le tatoueur lui résista.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Ta tante est pas là ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il entre deux baisers.

- Non, mais…

- Je t'ai promis que tu passerais à la casserole quand tu n'aurais plus tes plâtres. Tu vas pouvoir crier autant que tu veux… »

Sa voix suave et son regard de braise le firent complètement fondre… Ne croyant pas à ce qu'il entendait, Harry eut un léger sourire timide, n'osant y croire.

« T'es sérieux ? T'es vraiment sérieux, là ? »

Et Draco hochait la tête, embrassant sa bouche et ses joues, ses mains s'activant pour le déshabiller. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort quand Harry eut un léger rire, ses bras alors nus enlaçant ses épaules, son cou à découvert.

Il entreprit à son tour de déshabiller Draco, lui retirant son débardeur, qui devait très certainement lui appartenir vu sa largeur, et ce fut avec un plaisir évident qu'il put à nouveau parcourir ses épaules et le haut de son dos, caressant sa peau pâle avec une certaine douceur. Il rit à nouveau quand Draco jeta sur le côté la couette qui recouvrait son autre jambe et s'installa confortablement sur lui, leurs torses se touchant alors, ainsi qu'une certaine partie de leur anatomie… qui leur arracha un gémissement.

« Tu vas vraiment le faire…

- Tu doutes de moi, là ?

- Ça va pas être pratique avec mon pied…

- Tu crois pas qu'on en a assez bavé avec ta jambe ? Elle ne fera plus la loi, maintenant ! »

Et il rit encore contre son cou, alors que leurs corps en contact se frottaient, s'éveillaient à de nouvelles sensations qu'ils connaissaient pourtant par cœur… Ils sentaient leurs sexes se réveiller, durcir dans leur pantalon de pyjama, et ils gémirent ensemble…

C'était un peu comme s'ils se retrouvaient, après des mois et des mois de séparation…

Un peu comme s'ils retrouvaient de cette complicité qui avait disparu avec cet accident, remplacée par une autre moins charnelle, plus forte et solide. Cependant, se toucher à nouveau, sentir leurs corps se mouvoir, les mains de l'autre, sa bouche, c'était tout un tas de sensations et de gestes tendres qui leur avait terriblement manqué. Ils savaient tous deux que ce ne serait pas aussi intense qu'ils le souhaitaient, ce soir, qu'ils ne se boufferaient pas comme ils en avaient terriblement envie, parce qu'ils n'en étaient pas capables, parce que ça faisait trop longtemps, parce que Harry avait encore mal, parce que ce serait gâcher leurs retrouvailles…

Non, ils prendraient leur temps, réapprenant à se toucher, à s'aimer… Ce serait tout aussi intense, dans le fond… Tout aussi sensuel… Juste moins violent que ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux… mais tout aussi sensuel…

Sauf que Harry ne pouvait guère bouger, et alors que le blond embrassait son cou, suivant la courbe de son épaule avant de descendre vers son torse, il se rappela de leurs premiers ébats, où il était trop timide pour oser le toucher et lui prodiguer de pareilles attentions. Il gémit quand Draco suça ses tétons, les emprisonnant l'un après l'autre entre ses lèvres, les mordillant, et les suçotant avec des bruits mouillés qui ne manquèrent pas de l'exciter. Alors qu'il sentait ses mains descendre sur ses hanches, puis sur ses fesses, Harry ébouriffait la chevelure blonde de son amant, caressait ses épaules, les griffant légèrement avec ses ongles, souriant en le sentant frissonner…

Et Draco s'attardait sur son torse, ses tétons, son nombril, sans jamais vouloir descendre plus bas, alors que Bon Dieu, qu'il en avait envie, au moins sa main, bordel, au moins sa main… mais elles restaient toujours trop sages, et repoussaient celles de Harry, condamné à lui caresser les cheveux et les épaules, lui chuchotant qu'il voulait plus, bien plus…

Mais le blond voulait le manger. Le faire languir. Le sentir fondre sous lui, geindre sous sa bouche… Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait, qu'il luttait pour ne pas céder et lui faire l'amour comme un dingue…

Il voulait tout effacer, et retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait, définitivement…

Quand il consentit enfin à baisser le pantalon de son amant, il l'entendit soupirer de soulagement, et quand il leva les yeux vers lui, il vit qu'il avait fermé les siens, les joues rougies, la tête sur l'oreiller et une de ses mains le tenant fermement. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il regarda un instant le sexe dressé de son petit ami, qui désirait très certainement quelques caresses… mais pas tout de suite. Non, pas tout de suite…

Enivré par l'excitation qui coulait dans ses veines comme un torrent de lave, il déposa des baisers à la base du pénis, savourant le couinement hautement masculin que le brun poussa avant de se cacher la bouche. Il le trouva beau, tellement beau qu'il sentit sa bouche s'assécher et son cœur faire un bon dans poitrine, débordant d'amour. Puis, ignorant l'objet de toutes ses attentions, il remonta vers ses cuisses, embrassant l'intérieur tendre et sensible. Au bord des larmes, la gorge nouée, Harry rouvrit les yeux et eut honte un instant de son corps, dont les muscles développés avaient quasiment disparu et qui s'était un peu arrondi par le manque d'exercice, mais à peine y pensa-t-il, de ce corps mis à nu que Draco était en train de caresser, que ce dernier lui prodiguait la plus intime des caresses…

Il gémit sans aucune retenue. Il n'y avait personne à la maison, et il n'avait pas envie de se retenir… car plus il gémissait, et plus c'était bon… C'en était même indécent, à quel point c'était bon, de sentir sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue qui le parcourait de haut en bas, suçant le gland avant de revenir vers la base, et s'attarder sur ses bourses sensibles et délicates… Ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense, aussi bon… Draco s'appliquait, se régalant des gémissements de plaisir qu'il émettait, et Harry, bouche asséchée, désirait ardemment lui rendre la pareille…

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, lui demandant de se mettre debout sur le lit afin qu'il puisse s'assoir et lui faire l'amour avec sa bouche, lui arrachant des gémissements qui lui donnaient juste envie de jouir… Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il se retenait, qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'aussi chaud entre eux, et sentir sa bouche sur lui, c'était comme un renouveau. C'était si sensuel, si chaud, de le regarder faire, de sentir ce plaisir grimper en lui, couler dans ses veines, faire battre son cœur plus vite encore…

Ses mains, sur ses fesses, qui caressaient ses cuisses et ses jambes, avant de remonter vers ses hanches, et redescendre… Ses mains tendres, aussi douces que lui, aussi aimantes qu'il l'était…

S'en suivit un long moment câlin, où ils testèrent leurs limites, collés l'un contre l'autre. Allongé sur Harry, Draco l'émoustillait, cajolant tout son corps, emprisonnant sa bouche en un ballet effréné, le dévorant littéralement, alors que le brun tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements, parcourant son dos, ses reins et ses fesses de ses mains, redécouvrant son corps et le bonheur de l'avoir tout contre lui, si passionné, si désirable… et son sexe, qui frottait contre le sien, le torturant comme jamais… Harry essaya de tenir, résistant au plaisir qui envahissait ses reins, mais peine perdue, il finit par se rendre entre leurs corps, et il gloussa quand Draco, repu, cessa de bouger, effleurant paresseusement son cou de ses lèvres.

« Prêt pour la suite ? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix essoufflée.

- Quand tu veux, mais tu vas avoir du mal avec mon pied…

- On essaie ?

- J'attends que ça… »

Il fut coupé par la bouche de son amant qui la posséda paresseusement, ses mains et son corps commençant lentement à se mouvoir. Il avait à peine savouré sa première jouissance qu'il était reparti… Alors que, les yeux clos, Harry l'entendait farfouiller dans la petite table de chevet à la recherche du lubrifiant, ce dernier se dit que si jamais ça se passait sans encombre, Draco ne manquerait pas de réitérer l'expérience jusqu'à être satisfait. Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres à cette idée, il le connaissait trop bien…

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Pour rien.

- Tu n'as plus ce sourire béat que tu fais après avoir joui. Dis-moi…

- Je te le dirai plus tard, si t'es sage. »

Le blond lui fit la moue, mais apparemment, il ne mourrait pas d'envie de le savoir car déjà, il enduisait ses doigts de crème. Harry le regarda faire, les yeux emplis de désir, qu'il ferma quand il en sentit un doigt pénétrer son intimité. Il sentit l'excitation monter et son sexe se réveiller, tout juste remis de sa jouissance. Il frémit en sentant un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt pénétrer son intimité, grimaçant légèrement. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais la suite promettait de l'être, et il le savait…

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, et Harry avait beau s'être parfois caressé, à sa plus grande honte, en touchant cet endroit, ce ne serait pas suffisant pour rendre ce moment sans douleur. Et il ne semblait pas être le seul à en avoir conscience, Draco faisait tout pour le détendre, ce qui le fit à nouveau sourire, surtout quand il vint déposer un baiser appuyé sur sa bouche avant de lubrifier généreusement son sexe en érection.

« Ça devrait le faire…

- Je te fais confiance.

- Si ça va pas, tu me le dis.

- Je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'arrêtes… »

Le son de sa voix basse l'électrisa et balaya toutes ses réticences. Fin prêt, il eut un instant de réflexion, regardant la jambe de Harry, son entrejambe, puis sa jambe, puis… et le brun éclata de rire, partant dans un fou rire dévastateur, alors que son pauvre amant, l'air boudeur, semblait vraiment préoccupé. Comment tenir ses jambes et le pénétrer en même temps… ? Et ce crétin qui se moquait clairement de lui, écarlate et le visage luisant… Il fallut que Harry tende le bras, se redressant un peu, et effleure son sexe pour que le problème soit réglé…

Draco attrapa comme il put les deux jambes de son amant, en particulier celle blessée, soulevant alors son pied sensible, ce qui les tendit tous les deux, cessant le rire du tatoueur qui craignit la douleur… mais bien que son genou soit un peu douloureux, son pied ne fit pas des siennes, du moins pas tout de suite, alors il guida le membre de son homme vers son entrée, son cœur tapant contre sa cage thoracique comme s'il voulait en sortir, les yeux rivés sur lui, admirant son beau visage, ses joues rosées et ses yeux brûlant d'envie.

Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche quand il sentit le phallus se frayer un chemin en lui, timidement. C'était douloureux, son visage crispé n'en cachait rien, mais dans le fond… cela lui faisait du bien, aussi. Il crut qu'il allait pleurer quand il le sentit enfin tout entier en lui, imposant, chaud, et dur… C'était un peu comme s'il se sentait à nouveau entier, aimé, désiré… Homme à part entière. C'était un peu comme si leur relation abîmée, blessée, était en train de guérir.

Draco allait doucement. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de bouger, car il avait peur de lui faire mal, mais aussi parce qu'il tenait fermement sa jambe gauche, craignant que son pied ne touche ou tape quoi que ce soit. Le tout, c'était de ne pas lui faire mal, surtout pas… Tant pis pour son désir, pour son envie de le plaquer sur le lit et d'aller et venir en lui comme un dingue, l'entendre geindre et perdre la tête sous ses assauts… Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait mal.

Alors il alla doucement, se frayant un chemin en lui, allant et venant en leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir et de contentement. À croire que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour… C'était si bon d'être en lui, de sentir ses chairs tout autour de son sexe, ses cuisses contre les siennes, et voir son visage rougir, sa bouche humide haleter… Désirable au-delà des mots…

Le rythme s'accéléra petit à petit, sans précipitation. Par moment, son pied blessé tapait, et Harry se plaignait, gémissant de douleur, avant de se perdre dans les assauts de son petit-ami qui tentait d'effacer la douleur de ses maladresses par des assauts toujours plus rapides, toujours plus profonds…

C'était de l'amour maladroit, avec des petits loupés et des douleurs non désirées, mais c'était de l'amour quand même. C'était leur amour à eux, tâtonnant, en pleine redécouverte, avec des petits gloussements, quand Harry jurait sous la douleur, quand son sexe glissait, ou encore quand sa jambe, moite, manquait de retomber sur le lit… Petits gloussements presque adolescents, d'amoureux qui se retrouvaient et qui faisaient l'amour comme il pouvait…

La jouissance libératrice les prit par surprise, d'abord Harry qui se tendit de bien-être, puis Draco, qui lutta pour ne pas se laisser tomber sur son amant, déposant sa jambe et surtout son pied avec application sur le matelas avant de s'effondrer comme une masse sur le corps sans entraves et moite de son tatoueur. Haletants, le corps en feu et le cœur prêt à exploser, ils mirent un temps fou à s'en remettre, savourant chacun de leur côté sans se le dire le bonheur de pouvoir enfin être l'un contre l'autre sans plâtre ou attelle pour les gêner.

Avant de s'endormir, le cœur léger, ils eurent encore quelques fous rires, quand Draco dut chercher le petit oreiller qui avait étrangement disparu pour y mettre le pied de Harry, alors qu'il n'avait manifestement qu'une seule envie : dormir. Puis, il avait rabattu la couette et programmé son réveil, histoire qu'il ait le temps de laver Harry et aérer la chambre avant le retour de la patronne…

**OoO**

Ce fut non sans un certain amusement que Harry regardait son petit-ami aller et venir dans la chambre, l'entendant parcourir le couloir et les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi pressé le matin, et pour cause, il était en retard ! Ce qui ne lui arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais…

Pourtant, il avait tout prévu : le réveil avait sonné plus tôt que d'habitude, afin qu'ils aient le temps de prendre une douche avant le retour d'Isaline mais il fallait croire que leurs activités de la veille l'avait complètement épuisé. En effet, bien que Draco ait éteint la lumière et se soit installé contre son amant pour dormir, ils ne parvinrent pas à trouver le sommeil, ni l'un ni l'autre… et tentèrent de rattraper quelque peu le temps perdu, en dépit du pied blessé et du genou douloureux de Harry, qui finit en mode « étoile de mer », laissant Draco faire tout le boulot…

En tout cas, il fallait croire que le faire trois fois après autant d'abstinence ne lui réussissait pas, car à peine éteignit-il le réveil qu'il se rendormit comme une masse, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, du moins depuis que Harry le connaissait. D'ailleurs, réveillé par la sonnerie, ce dernier somnola un long moment avant de prendre conscience que, oui, le réveil avait sonné, et que Draco s'était rendormi. Il entreprit alors de réveiller son petit ami qui, se rendant compte du retard considérable, à savoir quinze minutes, sauta hors du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain, nu comme un ver. Ce qui déclencha une crise de rire phénoménale chez Harry, à lui faire mal aux côtes et zygomatiques… Et la crise ne fit qu'empirer quand, en peignoir et les cheveux dans tous les sens, Draco vint le chercher pour l'emmener se doucher.

À une vitesse folle, Draco se prépara, habilla Harry, changea les draps souillés, aéra la chambre mit la machine en marche et remit son amant dans son lit, non sans oublier le petit coussin sous son pied, ignorant superbement ses moqueries et ses fous rires incontrôlables : oui, il arrivait toujours dix minutes en avance au travail, et alors ? Haletant et le cœur battant la chamade, le blond déposa tout de même un baiser appuyé sur sa bouche, avant de s'enfuir hors de la maison, le ventre vide et sans sa dose de café matinale.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il aimait quand Isaline était là pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner… Mais vu le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, ou plutôt, que Harry avait fait, car bon Dieu ce qu'il pouvait être bruyant parfois, et vu comment ils avaient sali les draps…

Harry était décidément trop désirable pour sa propre santé…

**OoO**

« Bah… Y'a eu un ouragan ici ? Ma cuisine est nikel ! Beau blond a pas oublié de faire la vaisselle, cette fois-ci, ça change ! … Hey, c'est quoi ce bruit ? … La machine à laver tourne ?! Attends, non seulement il a lavé la vaisselle et l'a rangée, mais en plus, il a fait tourner une machine ! C'est qu'il devient une bonne petite femme d'intérieur, le blondinet ! … Coucou mon chér… Quoi ?! Tes draps ont… Oh mon dieu, me dis pas que vous l'avez fait hier ? Avec ton pied dans cet état ?! Mais vous êtes dingues ! Vous pouviez pas attendre ?! Non, mais c'est quoi cette jeunesse, à peine ton plâtre de retiré que vous vous sautez dessus ?! Et me dis pas que c'est pas vrai, cette chambre n'a jamais été aussi nikel et aérée depuis qu'il vit ici ! A moins que tu ais une explication plus convaincante ?!

- … Il avait faim ? »

**OoO**

Hilare, Ron se tapa sur les cuisses.

« Nooon, me dis pas qu'elle vous a vraiment cramé ? Comme ça ? J'en reviens pas ! Mais c'est la première fois que ça arrive ou…

- Tu sais, elle est pas bête, elle sait très bien quand on le fait, c'est pas elle qui change les draps, mais quand je le faisais, c'était pas anodin… »

À nouveau, le rouquin explosa de rire alors que son meilleur ami levait les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré. Harry croisa les bras, attendant patiemment qu'il ait terminé de se moquer de lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la précipitation de Draco.

« Putain, tu m'as tué ! Mais il a réagi comment, lui, quand il est rentré ? Enfin Isaline lui en a parlé ?

- Il lui a dit que, pour une fois qu'il changeait les draps et mettait la machine à laver en marche, il fallait qu'elle trouve un prétexte pour se plaindre.

- Oh putain… et elle, elle a répondu quoi ?

- Qu'il n'était qu'une bête sauvage.

- Et lui ?

- Il a souri.

- Hey, mais il est malade ton mec ! C'est sa belle-mère, quand même !

- Bah ça l'a bien fait rire, elle, hein… Elle lui a même demandé s'il en avait pas trop chié avec ma jambe, il lui a répondu que…

- Parce qu'il lui a répondu ?!

- Ils en ont parlé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Moi, je faisais le pot de fleurs… »

Et Ron n'en pouvait plus, plié en deux de rire, manquant de lâcher la sucette qu'il tenait entre deux doigts. Il imaginait parfaitement la scène : la patronne en train de préparer une énième tarte aux pommes, malaxant sa pâte pendant que son gendre lui donnait des détails sur la formidable partie de jambes en l'air qu'il avait vécue la veille… Et Harry, sur le côté, les écoutant parler en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas…

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous rigolez ?

- Théo, ma poule ! Putain, tu te rends compte qu'Isaline et Draco ont parlé de la partie de jambes en l'air qu'il a eu hier ?! »

La tronche du jeune homme fut mémorable. Harry ne sut s'il devait rire ou rester neutre, il se fit donc violence pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant l'air atterré de son ami.

« Attends, ils ont parlé de cul ? De votre cul, à tous les deux ?

- Bah disons qu'en voyant les draps changés et la machine à laver tourner ce matin, elle a pas été dupe, hein…

- Vous êtes dangereux, les mecs… Oh, des sucettes !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Ça rigole bien ! »

Théo se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de Ron, alors assis sur le lit, et tendit le bras vers le paquet de sucettes alors posé devant lui. Le rouquin lui dit que c'était ses sucettes à lui, c'était lui qui les avait achetées, il n'avait pas le droit d'en prendre sans sa permission ! Mais Théo ne l'écouta pas et en prit deux, un sourire gamin sur le visage. Puis, il se tourna vers Seamus qui venait d'entrer.

« Tu veux une sucette ? »

Cette fois-ci, Harry craqua. Un fou rire dévastateur le prit, au point qu'il faillit s'étouffer avec le crocodile en gélatine qu'il était en train de manger, en voyant le regard que Seamus venait de lancer à son colocataire… Un regard interloqué, puis… chaud bouillant.

Théo, lui, ne comprit qu'après le double sens vaseux de sa phrase… Et Harry fut achevé par la tête qu'il tira, comme un petit lapin pris au piège, surtout quand Seamus esquissa un sourire des plus séducteurs, presque sensuel, en réponse.

Ron, levant la tête et interceptant la scène, explosa de rire à son tour, lâchant définitivement sa sucette qui tomba par terre.

« Heu… Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris.

- Mouhahahahahahaaaa !

- Avec plaisir, _Darling_…

- Oh putain, vous m'avez tué les mecs ! Oh mon dieu, Théo, t'es génial ! Mais ta tronche, c'est mythique quoi ! Seamus, Seamus ! Joue-la sensuel, s'teuplé, nan, mais c'est trop beau quoi ! »

Et forcément, l'irlandais ne manqua pas de jouer le jeu, retirant le papier d'emballage de sa sucette avant de la mettre délicatement dans sa bouche et la sucer de façon peu naturelle… Ron n'en pouvait plus de rire, achevé, alors que Harry tentait de s'en remettre, s'éventant avec un magazine, écarlate. Théo, lui, ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre, alors que Seamus continuait son petit jeu, sans le quitter du regard. Au final, il piqua un fard monstrueux, qui relança la crise de rire du tatoueur, et contourna le lit pour se poser dans un coin et bouder.

« Bah Théo, tu boudes ?

- Allez tous vous faire foutre.

- Une sucette ?

- Va chier Weasley ! »

Et Harry n'en finissait plus de rire, gloussant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, alors que l'irlandais venait gracieusement prendre place à ses côtés, l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Ils avaient tous deux conscience de l'embarras phénoménal de Théo et riaient sous cape de la crédulité de Ron, qui ne pouvait bien évidemment se douter de rien.

Soudain, Harry entendit du bruit en bas, reconnaissant le bruit de la serrure qu'on ouvre et le claquement des chaussures de son petit ami.

« Ah, Draco est rentré ! »

Entendant du bruit à l'étage, le blond ne tarda pas à monter, souriant et plein d'entrain. Harry eut une bouffée de chaleur en le voyant, tout un tas de souvenirs revenant à lui…

« Bonjour tout le monde. Vous allez bien ?

- Impec', et toi beau blond ?

- Ça va, comme d'habitude. Théo, ça va pas ? »

Autant dire que le jeune homme parut perplexe quand Ron et Harry se mirent à rire, les larmes montant à nouveau aux yeux du tatoueur, alors que Seamus se contentant de glousser en faisant tourner sa sucette dans sa bouche. Le visage de Théo, lui, se durcit et il lança un regard peu avenant au blond, mastiquant rageusement un bonbon.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

- Attends, faut qu'on te raconte !

- C'est pas la peine, putain !

- En fait tout à l'heure…

- Ron, t'es un putain d'enfoiré… »

Et alors que Draco serrait la main du rouquin et se baissait pour faire la bise à Seamus, qui ne lâchait pas Théo des yeux, et embrasser son petit ami, Ron lui racontait l'affaire, qui ne manqua pas de faire rire le blond, bien qu'il compatisse réellement. En serrant la main du pauvre Théo, il lui manifesta tout son soutien, ce qui ne manqua pas de toucher le concerné.

« Beau blond, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi…

- En même temps, je serais con de ne pas te soutenir avec ce que j'ai vécu ce matin…

- Mais oui ! Putain Harry nous en a parlé tout à l'heure, t'as vraiment parlé cul avec Isaline ? Comment t'as réussi à te faire chopper ? On m'a pas mis au courant de toute l'affaire, je viens d'arriver…

- C'est simple, commença Draco en comptant sur ses doigts. Machine à laver qui tourne, draps changés, chambre aérée.

- En même temps, tu l'aurais pas fait, tu serais passé pour un gros crade, quoi, dit Ron en jouant avec sa nouvelle sucette.

- Nan, mais t'as parlé cul avec elle, quoi… J'en reviens pas…

- Tu sais, Théo, quand tu atteins un certain degré d'intimité avec ta future belle-mère, tu peux tout lui dire…

- Dray, t'as quand même été jusqu'à lui dire comment tu t'étais débrouillé avec ma jambe… »

Seamus explosa de rire, se tenant les côtes, alors que Théo regardait, halluciné, tour à tour Harry et Draco, ne sachant s'il devait les croire ou s'ils se fichaient carrément de lui. Vu le visage des deux concernés, il jugea que, oui, Draco l'avait bien fait…

« Tu déconnes… Fit-il, sans y croire.

- En même temps, elle me prenait la tête avec sa jambe, comme si j'étais le seul coupable. On était deux, il me semble, et il avait pas dit non, non plus !

- Mais il vous manque quelque chose, les mecs…

- Bordel, il faut le faire, quand même ! Avoir le culot de…

- Tu sais, quand ta future belle-mère entre dans la salle de bain chercher une pince à épiler alors que t'es en train de te doucher… »

Ces quelques paroles parvinrent à arracher un rire à Théo, alors que Ron, écarlate, massait ses zygomatiques quelque peu douloureux d'avoir tant ri. Seamus gloussait dans son coin, sa sucette toujours fourrée dans sa bouche, imaginant très bien la scène, alors que Harry se contentait de sourire d'un air désabusé.

« Tu faisais pas le malin quand c'est arrivé, quand même…

- La dernière fois que ma mère m'a vu nu, je devais avoir cinq ou six ans, donc forcément, je faisais pas le fier ! »

Sur ces mots, Draco s'installait à côté de Théo et tendait la main vers le sachet de sucettes pour se servir. Il en prit deux et tendit celle à la fraise à Théo qui secoua la tête, préférant manger un crocodile, qui lui resta en travers de la gorge quand, l'air vexé, le blond lui demanda s'il préférait celle de Seamus.

« Je hais tous ces pédés…

- Tout ça pour une histoire de sucette.

- Allez vous faire foutre avec vos sucettes !

- … Harry, mon ange ? Une sucette, ça te dit ?

- Avec plaisir, mon chéri…

- Arrêtez, sérieux, vous allez finir par le tuer… Et sois pas con, Théo, arrête de manger des bonbons alors qu'ils racontent des conneries, tu vas finir par vraiment y passer, et je te préviens, si jamais t'étouffes, je te fais le bouche à bouche. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas vexé par ton air profondément dégouté, je suis sûr que dans le fond t'en rêves. »

Une aura meurtrière enveloppa Théo qui semblait hésiter entre le jeter par la fenêtre ou l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Draco lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Mais Théo, lui, savait que cette histoire le poursuivrait longtemps…

Surtout qu'il entendait quelqu'un monter dans les escaliers…

**OoO**

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés et il n'avait pas décroché un mot. Chacun leur tour, ils étaient allés prendre une douche, lui en premier, pour ensuite se mettre aux fourneaux. Seamus avait pris tout son temps, s'installant dans le canapé devant une émission débile avant d'aller se laver, s'essuyant avec soin, n'osant sortir trop rapidement de la salle d'eau et rejoindre son colocataire.

Il n'aurait su dire si Théo lui en voulait. Le coup de la sucette semblait l'avoir mis dans tous ses états, mais pas plus que s'il lui avait fait le coup quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Cependant, à présent, ils étaient plus ou moins en couple, et la donne était différente… Ron n'avait pas soupçonné un seul instant la vérité, comment aurait-il pu, d'ailleurs ? Le jeu du chat et de la souris, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils y jouaient, tous les deux, alors à moins d'avoir les idées mal placées, et encore…

Seamus pensait que ça irait. Théo s'était détendu petit à petit, mais le trajet en voiture s'était fait dans le silence. C'était tout juste s'il l'avait regardé. L'irlandais avait décidé de le laisser tranquille, ne sachant trop comment le prendre, et pour être honnête, il craignait la confrontation… Qu'allait-il lui dire ? De ne plus recommencer, d'être plus discret ? Qu'on aurait pu deviner, que… Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas le genre de Théo…

Mais qu'allait-il lui dire ?

Les choses n'allaient pas forcément dans le bon sens, pensait Seamus en mettant son pyjama. Il était pourtant habitué à devoir se cacher et faire comme si de rien n'était, simulant une amitié ou une complicité, mais le faire avec Théo était plus compliqué qu'il n'y croyait, car une véritable amitié s'était nouée entre eux, et son colocataire était une personne entière et sincère. De plus, pour être honnête, Seamus avait envie de plus. Il avait envie de sentir ses mains sur lui, ses bras autour de sa taille, de l'embrasser, mais Théo était une sorte d'interdit, et les limites qu'il imposait inconsciemment, l'irlandais se refusait à les franchir. Même si c'était dur. Parce qu'il tenait à lui… et le respectait.

Mais bon dieu, ce qu'il avait envie de lui… Pourquoi diable était-il aussi craquant ? Se dit-il en se jetant un regard noir dans le miroir, les mains sur le rebord du lavabo. Jusque-là, Théo avait été son ami, et en tant que tel, Seamus s'était interdit d'avoir des pensées inavouables à son encontre, mais à présent que tout lui était permis, il comprenait pourquoi les filles craquaient sur lui… Toutes ces filles qu'il rejetait fréquemment, peu intéressé par elles… Il avait beau parler comme un charretier et avoir un caractère de cochon, c'était un homme plein d'humour, et étrangement terre à terre, bosseur et attentif, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Seamus sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Théo s'était mis à la cuisine, se dandinant sur une musique un peu techno diffusée par l'antique radio que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient filée. Depuis le temps, l'irlandais savait qu'il faisait ça quand il était nerveux, car s'il voulait écouter la radio, c'était en général pour se tenir au courant des nouvelles dans le monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon ?

- Escalopes à la crème.

- C'est vrai ? J'adore ça !

- Je sais.

- T'es adorable ! T'es bien le seul à te rappeler de ce que j'aime.

- En même temps, si t'aimais pas, tant pis pour toi, je fais pas deux plats. »

L'irlandais lui mit un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui fit sourire son colocataire. Il y eut un silence, pas tellement désagréable, pour être honnête, mais Seamus sentait quand même une certaine tension chez son ami qui semblait dans son monde, faisant revenir les champignons dans une poêle tout en surveillant le riz.

« Heu, Théo… Faudrait peut-être qu'on parle, non ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi.

- Là, tout de suite, non, je vois pas. »

Et il paraissait sincère, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils. Il sortit le riz de la casserole et le fit égoutter dans l'évier.

« La sucette.

- Pardon ?

- Il arrivera forcément un moment où ce genre de scène se reproduira. Parce qu'on est amis, à la base, parce que j'aime te taquiner, et parce que tu as assez d'humour pour ne pas tout prendre au premier degré et te vexer comme un gamin.

- Oui, et ? C'est pas ce que tu veux, que les autres le sachent ? »

Mais bordel, ne voyait-il pas où était le problème ? Ne comprenait-il pas où il voulait en venir ?

« Théo, j'ai assez de respect pour toi et je… t'apprécie, assez, pour ne pas t'imposer ce genre de choses. Non, laisse-moi parler, dit-il en levant la main. On sort ensemble, enfin plus ou moins, tu tâtonnes, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais moi, par contre, je sais ce que je veux, et bien que je sois tout à fait capable de jouer le rôle de colocataire sympa, il y a des limites. Je connais tous tes amis, du moins les plus proches, et une partie fait également partie des miens. Il arrivera un moment où ils ne seront plus dupes…

- Seamus, j'ai du mal à te suivre. Vraiment, j'ai du mal… Un coup, tu me dis de prendre mon temps, de ne pas me presser, que tu peux assurer de ton côté, et soudain, la situation change ?

- Théo, si on omet ton caractère de merde, t'es mon type de mec. Et c'est la première fois que je sors avec quelqu'un qui me connait aussi bien, et que je connais aussi bien. C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin de plus que ça. Je ne te demande pas de tout leur dire, j'ai simplement besoin que tu me fixes une limite.

- Une… limite ?

- Dis-moi quand tu comptes leur dire. Pendant la fête. Après. Pendant les vacances. Ou jamais. »

Théo ne sut comme interpréter sa lèvre tremblotante, l'espace d'un instant, mais les bras croisés de son ami et son regard baissé voulaient tout dire. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il préféra ignorer ce qu'impliquaient ses mots, notamment ceux révélant sa forte attirance en vers lui, pour ne pas dire autre chose, et ses désirs, car sinon il ferait un blocage monstre et ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, sinon il casserait immédiatement.

Mais dans quelle merde s'était-il fourré…

Seamus… le désirait ?

Bordel de merde…

« Bon, je vais oublier certaines choses que tu viens de dire…

- Théo, t'as beau nier l'aspect sexuel de notre relation, c'est pas pour autant que j'en ai pas envie…

- T'as vraiment envie que j'arrête tout, toi…

- Avoir envie de quelqu'un n'est pas un crime.

- Mais je suis pas pédé, putain !

- Il y a quelque chose en toi que tu n'assumes pas, Théo, ce n'est pas pareil. Arrête de te voiler la face, je comprends que là, tout de suite, t'en ai pas envie, mais…

- Et pourquoi j'aurais envie de te toucher ta bite et d'enfoncer la mienne dans ton cul, hein ?! … Oh putain, Seam', excuse… »

Mais l'irlandais, le visage crispé et la lèvre pincée, venait de quitter la cuisine. Théo eut le temps de l'attraper par le bras, mais se ramassa une gifle retentissante, sans doute la plus violente et bruyante qu'il ait eue jusque-là. Pourtant, il refusa de le lâcher, ignorant ses cris l'interdisant de le toucher. En colère, et au bord des larmes, Seamus essaya de le frapper pour se dégager de son étreinte, de ses bras enroulés autour de lui. Mais il manquait de force, il n'avait jamais été bagarreur, et Théo était plus fort que lui, et que put-il faire, quand ce dernier le plaqua contre le mur, le serrant contre lui, et lui demandant pardon à l'oreille ?

« T'es qu'un enfoiré, Théodore, un putain d'enfoiré…

- Excuse-moi, je suis désolé… »

Ses bras étaient comme un étau autour de lui, il ne l'avait jamais serré aussi fort, ses mains caressant son dos, et puis ses cheveux, en des gestes rassurants, presque tendres…

« T'as pas le droit de dire ça, pas comme ça…

- Pardon…

- Je te déteste… »

Seamus se maudit quand il sentit des larmes franchir la barrière de ses yeux et couler le long de ses joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui parlait comme ça, qu'on lui disait ces mots, et on l'avait déjà fait avec plus de dégoût, de mépris, rien à voir avec le ton de sa voix et le sens de ses paroles…

C'était le fait que lui les dise, ces mots, qui faisait le plus mal…

Et tous ces « pardon » à son oreille, ses bras autour de lui…

Ce mal-être intérieur qu'il cachait…

« Recommence plus. Okay ? Plus jamais. »

Il acquiesça dans son cou, alors que l'irlandais remontait ses mains dans son dos, soulageant un peu la tension de son corps. Il décida de lui pardonner, parce qu'il savait que ça arriverait, et parce qu'il semblait sincèrement désolé, ses paroles ayant encore une fois dépassé sa pensée…

Une fois un peu calmé, bien calé dans les bras de son ami, il lui caressa gentiment le dos pour lui faire comprendre que c'était fini. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand, une main dans ses cheveux, Théo lui embrassa la tempe, ne manquant pas de passer ensuite ses doigts dans ses boucles. Ce geste pourtant anodin l'émut et il décida que, oui, il devait lui pardonner.

« Je leur dirai samedi. Okay ?

- Tu es sûr ?

- Non. »

Seamus pouffa contre son torse et soupira quand il le sentit l'embrasser à nouveau dans les cheveux, avant de les dégager pour dévoiler sa nuque, où il posa ses lèvres. Un sourire irrésistible étira ses lèvres, sentant des frissons parcourir sa peau. Il huma son odeur, qu'il connaissait par cœur, se laissant câliner, toute rancœur oubliée.

« Heu… Théo… Ça sent pas le brûlé ? »

**OoO**

« Aïcha, Aïcha, écoute-moi…

- Aïcha, Aïcha, t'en vas pas… »

En plein milieu du salon, un verre à la main, Théo était en train de se déhancher gentiment, collé à Cho qui avait rapproché leurs hanches avec son foulard. Ils se regardaient d'un air complice, sous le regard amusé des autres convives.

« Aïcha, Aïcha, regarde-moi…

- Aïcha, Aïcha, réponds-moi… »

Les jumeaux, comme ivres avant l'heure, faisaient le karaoké, doublant la voix du chanteur, essayant de jouer le jeu de la sensualité, alors que seuls les deux danseurs amateurs, jouant tranquillement, semblaient y parvenir. Assis dans le canapé, sur des chaises ou à même le sol, les premiers arrivés attendaient les autres, les yeux posés sur le couple, Cho s'étant mise à se dandiner comme une ex-petite amie marocaine lui avait appris sur un air envoyé par les jumeaux, pris au hasard pour déconner, et avait attiré Théo à elle, à défaut de pouvoir entraîner Harry bloqué dans le canapé.

Leur petite danse apaisa le groupe, qui s'était tant pressé à tout installer dans le salon, que ce soit la décoration, la disposition des meubles qui leur donnait plus d'espace ou encore la présentation des gâteaux apéritifs et des boissons. Ron, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'en tirer seul avec ses deux frères qui avaient bossé toute la journée et qui seraient plus excités que jamais, avait fait appel à ses amis pour l'aider. Cho, Seamus, Théo, Blaise et Draco avaient répondu présents, le blond emmenant Harry avec lui par la même occasion, et ils s'étaient échinés à tout préparer avant l'arrivée des autres invités.

Assis tout près de Harry, Seamus se retenait pour ne pas bouffer Théo des yeux, qui se déhanchait gentiment, les bras levés, l'une de ses mains tenant toujours son verre, alors que Cho, joueuse, l'aguichait en ondulant au rythme de la musique, se laissant bercer par les paroles tendres de la chanson. À sa droite, le tatoueur avait enlacé la main de son petit-ami, posant sa tête contre son épaule, les regardant en rêvant du jour où il pourrait à nouveau marcher et danser ainsi contre son amant, le séduire, lire dans ses yeux l'envie, le provoquer, et le faire rêver…

Soudain, Harry leva son visage vers le blond et l'embrassa sur la joue tendrement, le faisant légèrement sourire, puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'un jour, il danserait à nouveau comme ça. Et l'étudiant lui répondit sur le même ton qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça pour le séduire, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa bouche. Harry se sentait fondre, sa main serrant plus fort celle de son amoureux, et c'est alors que la musique cessa, et il applaudit avec les autres la performance des deux danseurs en herbe. Les jumeaux voulurent les retenir en lançant une autre chanson vieille comme le monde, mais on sonnait à la porte.

Petit à petit, les autres convives firent leur entrée. D'abord, il y eut Olivier, pourtant toujours partant pour installer lors des soirées, mais des exigences personnelles l'en avaient empêché, il arriva donc un peu plus tard avec Angélina, qu'il avait récupéré après son travail pour lui éviter du transport qui l'aurait fait arriver plus tard. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Neville et Hannah, le mécanicien n'ayant pas eu la même chance que Ron et dut alors travailler toute la journée, avant d'aller se changer et chercher sa petite amie. Il ne manqua pas de trainer son collègue et ami de sale chanceux en arrivant, le rouquin lui tirant fièrement la langue, répliquant qu'il ne tarderait pas à rattraper son après-midi dans les jours à venir…

Pour terminer, Greg arriva en voiture, Millicent et Hermione avec lui. Il avait été difficile de convaincre le cuisinier de se joindre à eux, non pas à cause de son emploi du temps de ministre, mais plus parce qu'il avait toujours peur de s'imposer, connaissant un peu tout le monde, mais sans être forcément très proche de la majorité des invités, qui l'accueillaient pourtant à bras ouverts. Il avait fini par prendre sa soirée, confiant son restaurant à son second, histoire de se détendre un peu et partager un bon moment avec sa petite-amie. Dans le plus grand secret, il avait également confectionné le gâteau d'anniversaire de Hermione, les seuls au courant étant Ron et Draco, le premier devant s'occuper du gâteau et le second ayant demandé à son ami ce petit service, que Greg avait accepté avec le plus grand plaisir.

La fête pouvait donc commencer, et rapidement, la musique grimpa quelques décibels et changea complètement de registre, laissant tomber les disques de leurs parents vieux comme Hérode pour des sons plus actuels. Et ça démarrait fort, les jumeaux semblaient visiblement en manque cruel de soirées déjantées et musique à fond les ballons, les derniers évènements et le handicap de Harry ayant bloqué toutes leurs envies de soirées, car l'exclure était inenvisageable et l'intégrer serait sans nul doute aussi gênant pour lui que pour eux. Mais l'étape venait d'être franchie : bien que bloqué dans le canapé, Harry souriait et semblait s'amuser, ses amis se relayant sans se forcer pour lui tenir compagnie, se battant parfois pour avoir une place à côté de lui ou pour le servir, et les autres s'amusaient sans embarras.

Ils étaient amis, après tout. Ils devaient faire la part des choses et des concessions. Et visiblement, ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal.

Draco resta un bon moment à côté de Harry, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de bouger et ne voulant pas non plus le laisser tout seul. Il était celui qui avait le plus de mal à se détacher du tatoueur, qui l'encourageait pourtant à se laver et à discuter avec les autres, mais c'était difficile pour le blond qui semblait préférer le taquiner et lui glisser quelques avances à l'oreille, ce qui ne manquait pas d'énerver son petit-ami : et avec ça, comment était-il sensé se tenir tranquille et se concentrer sur la soirée ? Draco était vraiment un emmerdeur…

Cet emmerdeur dont il était tombé amoureux, des mois auparavant, et qu'il avait le plaisir de réellement retrouver au fil des jours…

En début de soirée, la place à côté de lui ne fut pas gardée longtemps par la même personne. Seamus ne tarda pas à le laisser pour passer aux toilettes, et quand il revint, il fit la moue à Cho qui lui avait chouré sa place. Il était donc allé s'assoir sur les genoux de Théo qui avait essayé de le virer, de façon peu tendre, mais en vain, alors, dépité, il l'avait laissé faire, ce qui avait fait piquer un fou rire à Ron et Blaise, Seamus ne s'étant assis là que pour discuter avec Millicent et Hermione. Et de loin, Harry et Draco le regardaient faire, sans que les autres ne s'aperçoivent vraiment de quoi que ce soit.

« Ils sont vraiment aveugles, c'est dingue…

- Pour toi, c'est évident, mais à leur place, je n'aurais rien remarqué. »

À côté du brun, Cho était partie dans une conversation plus ou moins passionnante avec Angelina et Hannah, l'une assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé et l'autre assise par terre, un bras posé sur les genoux de la chinoise. Elles ne faisaient donc pas attention à eux, ni à leurs messes basses.

« Tu crois qu'il le taquine ou il va essayer quelque chose ?

- J'en sais rien, tu le connais mieux que moi, Dray.

- Il ne fera quelque chose que s'il est d'accord…

- Donc il ne fera rien. »

L'étudiant grimaça puis l'embrassa avant de retrouver un visage neutre. Il n'était pas le seul à être préoccupé, Harry l'était tout autant. Il n'avait rien pu tirer de Seamus, ne sachant pas vraiment quel jeu ils allaient jouer lors de cette soirée, et concernant Théo, ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il lui demande quoi que ce soit : à peine évoquait-il leur relation au téléphone que son ami changeait radicalement de sujet. Pour lui, Théo avait besoin de temps, c'était évident, mais visiblement, les sentiments que Seamus nourrissait à son égard rendaient la situation plus compliquée : il fallait que les autres le sachent. Le souci, c'était que s'ils ne commençaient pas à faire germer petit à petit l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre eux, Théo finirait par avoir peur, et se bloquer, et ils passeraient leurs vacances comme deux célibataires.

Le groupe avait trois appartements à leur disposition, deux d'entre eux étaient loués à un prix dérisoire par Isaline, Sirius et Harry, histoire de payer les frais d'eau et d'électricité ainsi que leurs charges, et étant donné qu'ils seraient quatorze au total, leurs frais ne seraient pas élevés. Ils s'étaient déjà réparti les logements, dont certains seraient sans doute plus exploités que d'autres, et personne ne doutait du fait qu'ils finiraient tous par dormir à un moment ou à un autre chez le voisin, serrés comme des sardines en boite dans les lits.

Isaline possédait un appartement en rez-de-chaussée avec vue sur la marina, donc sans escaliers et avec plus d'espace, dû à sa longue terrasse. Le logement pouvait contenir quatre personnes, Harry et Draco le choisirent donc d'office, pour des raisons évidentes. Leurs colocataires seraient Théo et Seamus, car les filles voulaient rester ensemble, donc Blaise, qui aurait voulu rester avec son meilleur ami, se retrouva au troisième étage du même immeuble afin de suivre Luna, se préparant à partager le studio mezzanine deux semaines avec Ron, Hermione et Millicent, ce qui n'était pas forcément un mal non plus. Restait l'appartement de Sirius, un peu plus petit, qui était réservé aux jumeaux, Angelina et Cho. Olivier ne pouvait plus les accompagner, il ne les rejoindrait que la seconde semaine et dormirait alors sur un matelas pneumatique, surement dans l'appartement de Harry, qui serait sans doute moins en bordel, et les vacances de Greg ne correspondaient pas avec leurs dates, il aurait pu les rejoindre, mais pour trop peu de jour, et manifestement il avait vraiment besoin de repos dans le calme. Ce n'était que partie remise, après tout, Millicent allait passer quelques jours avec lui elle ne savait pas encore où, c'était une surprise.

En soit, c'était un avantage que Théo et Seamus partagent leur appartement. La décision avait été prise après que Harry ait été mis au courant de leur histoire, alors quand on évoqua l'idée de mettre les deux couples dans le même logement, le tatoueur ne pouvait dire non, d'une part parce que ce serait mieux pour eux d'être avec eux, quelle que soit l'avancée de leur histoire, et d'autre part parce qu'il appréciait sincèrement l'irlandais. Draco ne fut pas contre non plus, faisant définitivement la part des choses, tout comme Seamus d'ailleurs, mais le groupe avait peur que des tensions ne naissent entre eux, pour des raisons évidentes, personne ne pouvant se douter de ce qui se tramait vraiment.

Une fois la décision prise, l'irlandais fut soulagé, il pourrait au moins se montrer naturel quelques heures dans la journée, sans avoir à jouer le jeu constamment et rester éloigné de Théo, si rien n'avait progressé entre eux, et quant à ce dernier, il n'avait rien dit mais Harry avait parfaitement compris que la situation lui convenait parfaitement, cela rendrait les choses plus faciles pour lui. Ou plus difficile… Mais pour le moment, il ne semblait pas regretter comment s'étaient déroulées leurs arrangements. En quelque sorte, il pourrait se cacher et évoluer tranquillement, dans son coin.

Cependant, Harry ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil ces vacances avec ses deux amis en célibataires, et non pas en couple, alors que de son point de vue, ces deux semaines loin de tout ne pourraient que leurs être bénéfiques, à tout point de vue, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'avoir une conversation à ce sujet avec Théo, bien trop coincé avec ses paradoxes et son mal-être pour envisager une relation véritablement sérieuse avec l'irlandais et parvenant avec trop de mal à se projeter plus loin que ces vacances. Quant à Seamus, ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre du bout des lèvres qu'il galérait bien assez avec lui chez eux, ce n'était pas pour se prendre la tête avec lui à propos de ces vacances, même s'il brûlait d'envie de lui botter les fesses et le pousser à faire une sorte de coming-out sans trop de valeur, vu ses hésitations et son tâtonnement constant.

Et Draco partageait son point de vue. Il considérait Théo comme un ami, le voir ainsi se chercher et en souffrir lui faisait du mal, soyons honnête, car il était soudain confronté à des choses qu'il avait dû intérioriser afin d'entrer dans la norme, et pas une seule seconde Draco ne doutait de son attirance pour les femmes. Il était lui-même bisexuel, bien qu'il ait tendance à s'attacher davantage aux hommes, mais il avait désiré des femmes et avait aimé leurs corps à corps. Il comprenait dans un sens la peur de Théo, mieux que Harry ne le pensait, s'étant déjà posé mille questions avant d'assumer ce qu'il ressentait et vivre avec sans se considérer comme un être sale et immoral.

« À la bouffe les gens ! Qui a faim ? »

Une cargaison de pizzas venait d'arriver, les jumeaux, Angelina et Ron s'attelaient à les découper en parts plus ou moins égales, Fred et Georges se battant contre leur frère et la jeune femme, arguant que les ciseaux pour couper les pizzas, c'était le must, ce qui ne semblait pas tellement être l'avis de leurs adversaires… qui terminèrent plus vite qu'eux leur découpe. Pendant ce temps-là, Angélina, Hermione, Millicent et Cho assuraient le service, apportant des assiettes en carton remplies aux autres convives, la chinoise s'excitant avec ceux qui osaient lui dire qu'ils voulaient autre chose, à savoir Olivier et Théo qui avaient décidé de l'emmerder. Théo qui avait fini par s'assoir par terre, le dos contre l'assise du canapé, entre les jambes écartées de Seamus.

« Putain Théo, tu me soules, j'arrive pas à manger à cause de toi…

- Mais c'est quoi cette manie de bouffer tes pizzas avec des couverts, franchement ?! Sois dégueulasse pour une fois dans ta vie et utilise tes doigts !

- Va te faire voir. Laisse-moi replier mes jambes…

- Nan, c'est pas confortable.

- Vous vous engueulez comme un vieux couple…

- Beau blond, je t'ai pas sonné, merci. Putain mais toi aussi tu bouffes avec des couverts ?! Mais c'est quoi ces gosses bourges, vous savez pas manger proprement avec vos doigts ?

- Mais on t'emmerde, Théo !

- Hey, Théo, Hermione aussi mange avec des couverts !

- Vous êtes atteints, les mecs… Tenez, Blaise, il mange avec ses mains !

- J'suis un crado, moi, un vrai de vrai ! »

La soirée se poursuivit, les assiettes en carton finissant à la poubelle, ainsi de nombreux gobelets, égarés, confondus puis abandonnés, s'entassant sur la table, de même pour les bouteilles vides de soda et jus, n'ayant guère touché à l'alcool pour le moment, mis à part les jumeaux, Ron et Blaise. Ce dernier allait passer la nuit chez Isaline, avec Théo et Seamus, sur un matelas gonflable installé dans la chambre de Harry, afin d'éviter de rentrer chez lui en pleine nuit en transport et pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa soirée sans regarder sa montre.

Quant au couple, il était hors de question de dormir chez Ron : si ça ne dérangeait pas Seamus, ce n'était pas tellement le cas de Théo, l'irlandais était devenu un vrai pot de colle, pire que Harry, et l'enlaçait dans son sommeil, le serrant comme un singe se cramponnant à son arbre. Si jamais Neville ou Ron se levaient la nuit pour il ne savait quelle raison…

Vint le moment du gâteau, un peu après leur dîner, quand Ron réussit enfin à faire danser un peu Hermione et l'amuser, ce qu'elle avait toujours un peu de mal à faire, de nature timide. Alors qu'elle entrait enfin dans l'ambiance de la fête, on éteignit les lumières Blaise apporta le gâteau, à savoir une pyramide choux à la crème, Greg se souvenant à quel point la pièce montée qu'il avait confectionnée pour Blaise avait plu au groupe. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas amusé à lui donner une forme d'escargot, c'était trop de travail… Cependant, son travail plut beaucoup à la jeune fille qui ne s'y attendait pas et la découpe de la pyramide fut aussi laborieuse que la fois précédente. Olivier dut envoyer bouler les jumeaux, décidément peu doués avec un couteau, pour s'atteler à la découpe avec Hannah comme assistante, Seamus et Ron assurant un service, tout aussi laborieux, car Greg avait fait la terrible erreur de décorer son œuvre avec des fleurs en sucre, pour faire joli, et tut le monde en voulait de ses fleurs et feuilles en sucre…

Et la soirée reprit, après cette petite pause gourmande, avec plus d'intensité. Le soleil se couchait paresseusement, disparaissant au fil des heures derrière les maisons alentours, et il fit de plus en plus chaud dans le salon, en dépit des fenêtres ouvertes. Histoire d'apaiser un peu le tout, Cho proposa de faire des jeux et les jumeaux allèrent chercher un jeu du loup-garou qu'ils devaient avoir laissé chez leurs parents, mettant de longues minutes à le retrouver parmi toutes les boites de jeux que leurs parents avaient gardés dans le grenier, des fois que cela serve à leurs petits enfants. Pendant ce temps-là, les connaisseurs expliquaient les règles aux non-initiés, le plus souvent perplexes.

Il fallut s'installer en cercle, de préférence par terre, mais forcément, certains préférèrent rester sur le canapé, dont Harry qu'il valait mieux ne pas déplacer à cause de son pied, et forcément, Draco voulut rester à côté de lui, de même pour Cho qui piqua la place de Seamus, parti se désaltérer. Sur l'autre canapé, une scène quelque peu étrange mais qui ne sembla alterner personne sur le moment se déroula. Théo ne semblait guère motivé à jouer, subissant le contrecoup de sa journée de travail, un peu atténué par la courte sieste qu'il avait faite en rentrant, mais bel et bien présent et dévastateur. Il décida donc de jouer le jeu allongé sur le canapé, mais Seamus ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à se lever, lui disant que s'il était vraiment fatigué, qu'il aille se reposer un peu dans une chambre, comme Ron le lui avait gentiment proposé, et quand Théo voulut s'allonger, tentant de forcer l'irlandais à dégager du canapé, de dépit, il posa sur tête sur ses genoux, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel et glousser les personnes juste à côté, qui le traitèrent de chieur.

Sur le coup, personne ne fit vraiment attention à eux, à Théo allongé de tout son long sur le canapé et Seamus tenant sa tête sur ses genoux, ce dernier gigotant un peu de gêne et recevant des tapes sur le genou pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Harry mourut au second tour, ayant pris la défense de Seamus au premier tour et qui s'était révélé être un loup, mais le village fut très déçu en voyant qu'il était en réalité simplement le Cupidon. Éliminé assez tôt, Harry put voir le petit manège de Seamus, qui tenta de toucher les cheveux de Théo, fermement décidé à jouer allongé plutôt qu'assis comme tout le monde et luttant pour ne pas s'endormir, et qui semblait étrangement plutôt disposé à se laisser faire. À la fin de la partie, qui tint Théo éveillé jusqu'au bout, Harry vit le regard de ses amis dardant discrètement le couple, les mains de Seamus s'activant alors gentiment dans la chevelure sombre de l'autre jeune homme.

Au cours du second tour, Théo mourut au début de la partie à cause de Cho, avec laquelle Cupidon l'avait mis en couple, et en dépit de ses efforts, il finit par s'endormir, une main posée sur le genou de l'irlandais, qui continua ses caresses. Malgré la situation plutôt gênante, ce dernier se sentait bien, la tête de son ami posée sur ses genoux et ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé, dans l'attitude et le regard des autres. Ils avaient beau être proches, tous les deux, et avoir partagé sans discuter le même lit à diverses occasions, le fait que Théo s'allonge et se fasse ainsi câliner était une grande première et semblait changer clairement la donne aux yeux du groupe, qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait.

Avant le début d'une nouvelle partie, Cho vint le voir, visiblement un peu inquiète, et lui demanda si son colocataire allait bien, s'il n'avait pas de soucis, et alors Seamus comprit à quel point leur couple devait être improbable à leurs yeux et leurs gestes mal interprétés. Il lui répondit, un peu embarrassé, qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il était rentré crevé du travail. L'asiatique repartit, peu rassurée, et Seamus se demanda sérieusement où Théo voulait en venir. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de cette soirée après leur… « dispute », et l'irlandais ne savait pas exactement ce que son ami comptait faire pour avouer aux autres leur relation, et s'il comptait vraiment le faire, en fait.

Autant dire que le jeune homme l'avait surpris, quand au lieu de le virer du canapé, il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Jamais Théo n'avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, de lui-même. C'était déjà arrivé en fait, mais à chaque fois, c'était Seamus qui s'asseyait sur le canapé et le forçait à poser sa tête sur ses cuisses, le week-end, afin de ne pas regarder la télévision avec les fesses par terre. Mais que lui le fasse de lui-même… et, surtout, qu'il lui laisse lui tripoter les cheveux… Y'avait du progrès dans l'air, ça on pouvait le dire, et ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en priver. Même si les regards autour de lui étaient gênants et qu'il ne savait pas trop comme ça allait se terminer.

Ils jouèrent donc quelques parties, s'entretuant dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis les jumeaux proposèrent une activité un peu plus rythmée, qui leur fit rallumer quelques lumières et les réveilla un peu également, la musique emplissant à nouveau le salon et les verres circulant entre les convives. Ce changement soudain d'ambiance sembla déranger Théo qui se réveilla petit à petit, grognant comme un enfant terminant sa sieste, peu disposé à ouvrir les yeux pour de bon. Les mains dans ses cheveux, Seamus lui parla comme à un bébé, alors que Cho lui chatouillait le cou, sans effet, alors elle fit la moue et alla chercher un verre avant de revenir vers lui. Entre temps, le jeune homme s'était mis sur le dos et s'étirait, les yeux encore un peu ensommeillés. Il jeta un rapide regard à Seamus puis passa une main lasse sur ses yeux.

« Tu travailles trop, Théo, tu devrais vraiment te reposer.

- Arrête, je fais pire le reste de l'année, et j'ai dégusté cet hiver.

- Justement, tu devrais te reposer, t'as besoin de dormir.

- Je passe mon temps à lui dire, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

- Toi, je t'ai pas sonné, okay ?

- Surtout que tu conduis souvent le camion, t'aurais l'air malin s'il t'arrivait quelque chose !

- J'ai conduit sur du verglas et j'ai survécu ! Le taff est agréable en ce moment, il fait chaud, les gens bouffent des fruits, je vais pas me plaindre ! Je préfère ça à bosser dans une banque !

- C'est mignon, on dirait un vieux couple…

- Hein ?

- À vous disputer, comme ça… »

Seamus se tendit, sans perdre le sourire, mais ses mains, qui avaient quitté la chevelure sombre de Théo, se crispèrent sur le canapé, là où il les avait posées. Il n'osa plus rien dire, la tête de son ami lui brûlant les cuisses.

« On se dispute tout le temps, je te signale. C'est limite notre marque de fabrique.

- Ouais je sais, mais quand même ! »

Cho dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, son verre de soda à la main. L'irlandais savait très bien où elle voulait en venir, vu la façon dont elle regardait Théo, l'air un peu gêné, l'air de ne pas y toucher, si inhabituel chez elle. Et l'étudiant, lui, demeurait allongé, la tête sur ses genoux, la regardant avec un grand calme, qui ne lui ressemblait pas non plus, ses doigts crispés croisés sur son ventre. Il aurait dû s'énerver, s'agacer, comme il le faisait toujours, même pour les gestes les plus anodins que les autres relevaient… Et rien.

Rien.

« Et puis vous êtes mignons, tous les deux, comme ça…

- Je suis crevé.

- Il te tripote les cheveux.

- Tu t'es jamais fait tripoter les cheveux ? Et c'est une tapette…

- Je t'emmerde, Théo.

- Il n'est écrit nulle part que les tapettes aiment tripoter les cheveux d'autrui !

- Bah celle-là, elle aime bien. »

Comment pouvait-il rester si calme, sans s'énerver, lui qui détestait ce gendre d'insinuations, et que comptait-il faire exactement ? Nier ? Pourquoi ne la prenait-il pas à part pour lui dire franchement ce qui se passait, à elle, qui comprendrait tout ? Lui qui avait si peur de leurs regards, du changement qui s'opèrerait entre eux, pourquoi ne pas faire comme il l'avait déjà fait avec Harry, les prenant à part, petit à petit, ou l'avouant très clairement, sans chichis, parce que de toute façon c'était inutile de le leur cacher ?

Seamus ne comprenait pas. Et son cœur lui faisait mal.

Il était soudain fatigué. De toujours devoir se cacher, faire comme si de rien n'était, avec lui ou avec un autre. Fatigué d'être une source de honte, d'embarras.

Et il lui parut soudain évident que Théo ne dirait rien, qu'il se tairait, laissant l'idée germer dans leur esprit sans oser l'avouer ouvertement.

Parce que la peur d'être différent serait définitivement trop forte…

« T'es pas gentil avec Seamus, le pauvre ! Lui qui prend tellement soin de toi !

- C'est moi qui prends soin de lui, il bouffe jamais de fruits et sait à peine faire la cuisine !

- Je vous trouve quand même adorables, tous les deux…

- Cho, t'es lourde, sérieux…

- Tu te laisses jamais faire comme ça. Et tu gueules, quand on te fait des sous-entendus. »

Son regard voulait tout dire. Il reflétait toutes ses questions, ses incompréhensions. Elle était perdue, ne sachant si Théo lui jouait un tour ou s'il se passait quelque chose sous ses yeux. Pourtant, c'était inconcevable pour elle. Les deux colocataires avaient toujours été proches, de par la nature même de Seamus, homosexuel assumé, tactile et taquin, et de par le caractère de Théo, cet espèce d'homophobe paradoxal qui réagissait trop à chaque taquinerie pour qu'on cesse de l'embêter avec ça. Mais voir son ami s'allonger sur le canapé et poser sa tête avec tant de naturel sur les genoux de Seamus… Cela avait soudain éveillé quelque chose en elle.

Tout le long du jeu, Cho s'était dit que c'était son imagination, que ce genre de scène avait déjà dû se produire, quand ils étaient chez eux, parce que c'était définitivement bien le genre de Seamus de faire ce genre de choses. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur le visage endormi et paisible de son ami, Seamus suivant la partie, ses mains allant et venant dans les cheveux de son colocataire, elle se disait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. Et puis, Théo s'était réveillé, et c'était un peu comme si tout était redevenu à la normale : il était hétéro, pur et dur, il avait un sale caractère et continuait à traiter l'irlandais de tapette.

Mais peut-être que… Et si Théo ne s'en rendait tout simplement pas compte ? Et si Seamus ressentait quelque chose, sans l'avouer à son ami, et que quelque chose était en train de se créer entre eux, sans que le principal concerné soit au courant… ?

Le coup, Théo ne lui répondit rien, la regardant, avec cet air trop calme qui ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. C'était un peu comme s'il l'invitait à continuer…

Alors, elle osa.

« Vous deux, vous… »

Sans y croire.

Et Théo hocha légèrement la tête.

Ce fut comme une explosion, dans ses yeux, sur son visage, dans son corps tout entier. Une stupéfaction totale se refléta sur son visage, ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés et sa main crispée sur son gobelet, que Seamus, se penchant en avant, récupéra, au cas où. Plus bas, Théo la regardant en se pinçant légèrement la lèvre, en se disant qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie. Que, définitivement, il n'était pas prêt, que ce n'était pas le bon moment, ni la bonne manière pour lui dire.

Et son cœur, son petit cœur d'hétéro qui avait cessé de réellement croire en l'amour depuis longtemps, il battait fort dans sa cage thoracique, à lui en faire mal, son sang battant à ses tempes.

Il avait fait une connerie. Et Seamus ne disait toujours rien.

Ses genoux lui brûlaient la tête et la nuque.

« Vous… »

L'air toujours aussi halluciné, Cho les montra tous les deux nerveusement du doigt. Théo aurait pu nier, encore. Lui sourire et lui dire que c'était une blague, qu'il la faisait marcher, qu'il n'était pas pédé, que… Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait joué un double jeu, niant, sans s'exciter, comme il le faisait toujours. Essayant de lui faire comprendre, de l'attirer à lui, qu'elle se lance… Parce qu'il était définitivement trop lâche pour le faire, pour lui dire… Oh oui, il pouvait encore nier. C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, avant de la prendre à part et confirmer ces doutes qui s'étaient à présent insinués en elle.

Mais… et Seamus ?

Et lui, assis dans le canapé, sa tête sur ses genoux, ses mains qui juste avant caressaient ses cheveux ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Comment se sentirait-il ? Avait-il le droit de lui faire mal, encore ? Il lui avait demandé de l'attendre, de lui laisser du temps, mais avait-il le droit de jouer avec ses sentiments ? D'être lâche, encore… Alors qu'au fond de lui, poser sa tête sur ses genoux, ce n'était pas qu'une manière de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais une envie soudaine, qui l'avait apaisé et endormi ?

Alors Théo continua à hocher légèrement la tête, tandis que Seamus, lui, était comme paralysé. Il attendait juste que ça pète…

« QUOI ?! Oh my god, dis-moi pas que c'est vrai ?! Oh putain ! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, OH MON DIEU ! »

À l'autre bout du salon, les yeux rivés sur Cho qui, comme paralysée, ne gesticulait plus du tout, Draco sentait la main de Harry broyer la sienne et l'entendit faire des exercices de respiration pour ne pas exploser de rire nerveusement. Le blond lui-même prit sur lui, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que ça se passe comme ça…

« Oh putain, j'en reviens pas, c'est pas possible ! Pas toi ! Mais pas toi, bordel ! »

Tous les regards étaient posés sur Cho, qui manifestement ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire, gesticulante et la voix un peu incertaine. Les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à se précipiter vers elle, leurs visages de fouine aux aguets.

« On a manqué quelque chose ? On a manqué quelque chose ?

- Il est pédé ! »

De là où ils étaient, Draco et Harry purent voir le visage stupéfait des jumeaux qui, bouches bées, tournèrent mécaniquement la tête vers Théo, comme s'ils n'osaient le croire, alors que Cho, manifestement, ne savait plus quoi faire de ses bras. Le tatoueur gloussa sans pouvoir se retenir, ayant vu au loin Théo se cacher le visage dans ses mains, après avoir hurlé un magnifique « Je ne suis pas pédé, putain de merde ! », sans doute rouge écarlate, alors que Seamus rigolait nerveusement, se cachant la bouche. Il ne savait sans doute pas quoi faire, à part rire… Et les autres, profondément largués, regardaient la scène ou s'en approchaient, tentant de comprendre le délire…

Mais il n'y avait aucun délire. Aucun.

Et Théo avait l'étrange impression que son monde était en train de se fissurer…

Ce monde où il n'était qu'un putain d'hétéro, normal de chez normal, avec un caractère de merde et un cœur gros comme une maison…

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! J'en suis sûre, tu te fous de ma gueule Théo ! Juste parce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour que t'étais un homo refoulé, depuis le temps que t'avais pas eu une copine ! Avoue, avoue !

- Putain Théo, t'es pédé ?! T'es sérieux là ?!

- Il nous fait marcher, c'est pas possible !

- Putain, mais prends pas la mouche, on déconnait quand on t'emmerdait avec ça, c'était pas sérieux !

- On t'aime comme t'es, tu sais !

- Seamus, putain, mais réagis, merde ! Et toi arrête de te cacher le visage, tu crois qu'on te voit pas ?!

- Hey Seamus, il est sérieux ou il se fout de notre gueule, là ?!

- On sort ensemble. »

Ce fut comme un coup au cœur. Ce n'était même pas lui qui avait répondu, alors qu'il était prêt à le faire, voyant Théo se cacher le visage, ne sachant comment gérer la situation. Sans doute était-ce trop dur pour lui, était-ce trop comparé à ce qu'il avait prévu, ou non… Sans doute était-il allé trop loin, ne sachant comment aborder la chose, n'osant se lancer, et puis maintenant, il était trop tard. Pour reculer, nier, rire de sa blague… Mais ce fut lui qui leur répondit, les joues rouges et le regard franc, celui qu'il lui connaissait, le visage des plus sérieux.

Et, visiblement, ça leur en boucha un coin. Bouchée, les trois rigolos les regardaient, clairement hallucinés, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, tant l'idée que Théo puisse réellement sortir avec homme leur paraissait incongrue. D'ailleurs, l'idée même qu'il sorte avec Seamus n'était pas encore montée à leur cerveau, qui avait cependant très bien capté que Théo était en train de changer de bord…

« Il est pédé… C'est pas vrai, il est pédé…

- Putain de merde ! T'es bouchée ou quoi ?! Je suis pas pédé !

- Mais tu… tu…

- Tu sors avec…

- Oui, et ?

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était un peu pédé sur les bords, moi. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Olivier qui mangeait tranquillement un bout de gâteau qu'il était allé chercher dans le frigidaire et sa remarque débloqua complètement la situation. Harry lui en fut grandement reconnaissant, car alors, c'est sur lui que s'excitèrent les jumeaux et Cho, l'accusant de ne pas avoir partagé ses informations plus tôt avec eux, cet espèce de traître qui sortait avec un type désagréable au possible qui avait toujours été un mec à femmes.

Le sportif ne parut pas particulièrement touché et les laissa se défouler sur lui, ce qui permit au couple de souffler un peu et de détendre l'atmosphère. À cet instant, Seamus aurait donné beaucoup pour emmener Théo dans un coin et le prendre dans ses bras, voyant son visage rougi et un peu perdu, ses mains crispées sur son ventre et son tour toujours allongé, comme s'il n'était pas capable de se lever, se contentant de subir tout ça.

« Qui était au courant, ici ?! »

À la question de Ron, qui semblait clairement tomber des nues, Harry et Draco levèrent fièrement la main, s'attirant le regard atterré de Blaise. Mais avant que quiconque ne réagisse, le tatoueur fit une précision.

« Mais c'est lui le premier au courant.

- T'es sérieux ? Dray, tu savais tout depuis le début ?

- Tout ça, c'est parce que Seamus est son ex !

- Oui, et ? J'y peux rien si t'as de la merde dans les yeux, Cho.

- Moi, j'ai de la merde dans les yeux ? Mais comment j'aurais pu deviner un truc pareil ? Théo, je ne te croirai que si tu fais un bisou à Seamus !

- Mais t'as vu la vierge toi ?! »

L'air peu aimable, Théo lui jetait un regard noir, alors que la jeune femme, le pointant du doigt, le regardait avec défi, ce qui fit rigoler Ron et Hermione.

« Embrasse-le et je te crois !

- Mais j'ai rien à te prouver !

- Si tu sors vraiment avec lui, y'a aucune honte à lui faire un bisou ! Si tu le fais pas, t'es qu'un gros méchant et Seamus te mérite même pas !

- Cho, franchement, laisse-le tranquille. S'il en a pas envie, il en a pas envie…

- PUTAIN il l'a fait ! »

Cho et les jumeaux, qui avaient tourné la tête vers Draco, la retournèrent à s'en coincer les vertèbres. Au moment même où les regards s'étaient détournés d'eux, Théo s'était redressé et avait planté un baiser rapide, mais appuyé sur la bouche close de Seamus. Ce dernier, clairement surpris, devint rouge écarlate, et ce fut tout ce que purent voir la chinoise et les rouquins, à leur plus grande horreur. Ils piaillèrent, exigeant un autre baiser, ils avaient rien vu, gueulant après Ron et Millicent qui se vantèrent d'avoir tout vu, juste pour les faire rager, alors que Théo se levait, retrouvant cet air à la fois sérieux et boudeur qui faisait sa marque de fabrique. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il regarda brièvement Seamus et que ce dernier, repliant ses jambes contre son torse, lui fit un sourire niais au possible.

Ses lèvres, à lui, brûlaient comme jamais. Ce n'était pas prévu, prémédité. Mais il pouvait voir sur son visage à quel point il était heureux qu'il l'ait fait, comme ça. Son joli visage, ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillants, et ses cheveux ondulés qui encadraient son visage…

« Mais je viens d'y penser… Le coup de la sucette, là… »

Soudain, Harry et Draco explosèrent de rire, pliés en deux, et Seamus ne put se retenir, alors que Théo jetait un regard ténébreux au rouquin, l'air très, très, très mauvais. Ron avait la tronche du type qui venait de comprendre l'origine du monde, méditant sur sa révélation. Les jumeaux s'excitèrent sur leur frère, convaincu, à raison, d'avoir loupé un épisode qu'ils voulaient absolument rattraper, mais Théo ne semblait pas du tout approuver.

« Ron, je te préviens, tu parles de ça, je te castre. »

Le rouquin lui lança un regarda apeuré, essayant de repousser ses frangins, alors que Cho allait aux nouvelles auprès de Harry et Draco, Blaise essayant déjà de leur tirer les vers du nez.

« Harry, il pleure de rire ! Ça doit être marrant, votre truc de sucette… »

Théo jeta un dernier regard sombre à son ami avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce, et il eut beau dire à Cho qu'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes, la chinoise ne le lâcha pas, bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, mais le jeune homme la repoussa et s'enfuit en direction de la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui Ron qui, ami moqueur, mais tout de même fidèle, dut repousser ses frères bien décidés à jouer les commères, tandis que Cho tentait, en vain, de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer, mais ni Draco ni Harry ne semblaient décidé à partager ce moment de délire.

Seamus, lui, n'avait qu'une envie : aller voir Théo. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait, car une fois la surprise passée, ça s'était plutôt bien déroulé, et autant dire que tout le monde avait été plus que surpris. Mais de là à dire que lui le vivait bien… Seamus sentait une sorte d'angoisse se loger dans son ventre, mais il ne pouvait guère se lever et aller le voir dans la salle de bain discrètement. Mais c'était sans compter Millicent qui, avec un naturel déconcertant, lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider à débarrasser un peu la table avec Hermione. Afin qu'on l'oublie un peu, l'irlandais accepta de bon cœur, mais quand il arriva dans la cuisine, la jeune femme lui montra le couloir d'un signe de tête. Et Seamus sauta sur l'occasion…

Le jeune homme toqua à la porte et dit qui il était. Théo ne se fit pas attendre et lui ouvrit la porte. Les bords de son visage étaient un peu humides, signe qu'il s'était mis de l'eau sur le visage, et à peine l'irlandais entra-t-il dans la pièce que son colocataire verrouillait la porte derrière lui et s'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire, ce qu'il devait déjà faire avant son arrivée. Seamus s'agenouilla devant lui et croisa ses bras sur ses genoux, le regardant intensément. Il lui parla doucement, chuchotant.

« Ça s'est bien passé, non ?

- Si tu le dis.

- Ils étaient surpris, mais personne ne s'est moqué de toi. Tu connais Cho mieux que moi…

- C'est pas elle…

- Personne n'a rien dit de particulier. Les jumeaux n'ont pas été méchants, y'a pas eu de remarques… »

Il l'écoutait presque religieusement, ayant besoin d'être rassuré. Pour lui, cela n'avait pas vraiment été un échec, mais une sorte de grand n'importe quoi où il aurait été perdu sans l'intervention d'Olivier, puis de Draco et Ron, qui les avait détournés sans le vouloir de lui. Il se fichait bien qu'il leur raconte cette anecdote, ce n'était pas important. Même, il s'en fichait. Juste, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser… Il ne se sentait pas très bien, le pas qu'il avait franchi était trop grand pour lui.

« T'as été génial.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Si.

- Tu dis ça parce que je t'ai embrassé.

- Je te dis ça parce que je le pense vraiment. Ça a été maladroit, tu savais pas comment t'y prendre, mais tu t'en es sorti. On en rigolera plus tard. »

Seamus parvint à lui arracher un sourire, peu convaincu certes, mais un sourire quand même. Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la caressa gentiment.

« Cela dit, j'ai apprécié le baiser.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Tu devrais m'en faire plus souvent.

- Tu perds pas le nord…

- Jamais. »

Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses genoux, rapprocha son visage du sien et sourit quand Théo franchit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs bouches.

**OoO**

Cho vint le voir. Elle campait dans le couloir, attendant qu'ils sortent de la salle de bain, et quand Seamus ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce, elle y entra sans attendre et referma la porte derrière elle, à la grande surprise du couple, et surtout de Théo, qui ne lutta pas, cependant.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il était resté dans les toilettes, mais suffisamment pour inquiéter l'irlandais, qui l'attendait anxieusement sur le canapé, à côté de Harry qui avait dû essayer de le détendre. Et dans le fond, il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, Théo lui-même n'avait pas su comment réagir, sur le moment, quand la chinoise était entrée de force, l'air peu aimable, avant de verrouiller la porte. Visiblement, elle avait besoin de lui parler, et son air sérieux si rare ne présageait rien de bon.

En fait, Cho avait juste besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il se passait entre eux, comment ils en étaient arrivés là et où il en était dans ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi il sortait avec Seamus : avait-il eu une révélation, était-il homosexuel, le leur cachait-il depuis des années, Seamus n'était-il qu'un test ? Ses yeux noirs le regardaient fixement et son air trop sérieux le força à lui avouer sans détour qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était, qu'il était perdu, et tout ce dont il était à peu près certain, c'était qu'il était attiré par Seamus et qu'il se sentait bien avec lui. Alors Cho avait soupiré avant de lui demander, comme pour être sûre, s'il n'était vraiment pas homosexuel et si Seamus était juste… _la_ personne, en quelque sort. La personne qui pouvait le troubler, lui faire ressentir plus. Et Théo n'avait pu que confirmer…

Alors son visage se détendit, et ils parlèrent longtemps. Ils finirent par s'assoir, par terre, parce que Théo n'arrivait pas à rester debout. C'était trop, pour lui, en parler, se mettre à nu, lui avouer des choses qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de savoir, parce que ce n'était pas le moment, mais qu'il devait lui dire, parce qu'il savait qu'elle garderait tout pour elle et qu'elle l'aiderait. C'était son amie. Une de ses meilleures amies, à vrai dire… Et même s'il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire, des choses qu'il ne serait capable d'avouer qu'à Harry, car il était plus proche de lui, et il serait celui qui le comprendrait le mieux, il lui expliqua la situation, ce qu'il ressentait, Seamus et sa patience, leur rapprochement maladroit, leurs engueulades, ses réactions à la con, leurs réconciliations…

Et elle, elle l'écoutait. Comme elle le faisait toujours, les rares fois où il avait besoin de parler. Elle lui disait qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle était passée par là. Qu'elle était bisexuelle, mais qu'au moment où elle était tombée amoureuse d'une fille pour la première fois, elle avait tout nié en bloc, gérant mal ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle voulait, ce corps qu'elle voulait aimer et qu'elle ne savait pas toucher. Faire l'amour à une fille était différent d'être aimé par un homme. Et pour lui, ce serait difficile de passer d'une femme à un garçon. Ce serait tout aussi dur, aussi bien au lit que dans la vie de tous les jours. Surtout, dans la vie de tous les jours. Il n'aurait pas ce rôle un peu protecteur, presque dominant, il n'aurait pas affaire au même corps, ne se disputerait pas à propos des mêmes sujets, et la jalousie de Seamus, de ce gay engagé avec un hétéro, elle ne serait pas facile à vivre.

Mais ils étaient là, lui assurait-elle. Ils étaient là. Personne n'avait eu de mauvaise réaction, bon, il y avait eu de la surprise, elle-même n'en revenait toujours pas, mais honnêtement, elle ressentait plus de peine pour lui que de bonheur, car elle imaginait sans difficulté son mal-être et ses angoisses, sans compter qu'elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à vouloir faire du mal inutilement et se jouer de Seamus devait le rendre anxieux. Elle avait rapidement parlé avec les jumeaux, qui lui avaient assuré que Théo resterait pour eux une personne normale et qu'ils feraient un peu attention quand ils le taquineraient, et parmi tous les autres, personne n'avait de mauvaises pensées. Peut-être y en aurait-il plus tard, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors que Harry et Draco s'affichaient ouvertement ? Et Olivier, alors ? Il n'avait rien à craindre, vraiment. Qu'il pense à lui, avant de penser aux autres.

À lui, à Seamus, à leurs sentiments.

**OoO**

La fête se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. Il fallait croire que cet espèce de coming-out un peu bancal que Théo venait de leur faire avait relancé l'ambiance, car en dépit de sa fatigue et de celle de ses amis, personne ne semblait avoir envie de se coucher, bien au contraire.

Et étonnement, personne ne changea de comportement vis-à-vis de lui, personne ne fit de remarques ou hésita à parler de leur couple par tabou. C'était un peu étrange, comme si tout était normal, comme rien n'avait changé, et dans les jours, les semaines à venir, Théo verrait qu'en effet, rien n'avait changé. Absolument rien. Bon, il y avait toujours les jumeaux, qui l'attaqueraient encore, sur d'autres points, mais toujours avec cet humour qui faisait partie d'eux et ne rendrait pas la chose vexante. Embarrassante, oui, par moments, mais dans le fond ils se connaissaient, et Fred et Georges lui montreraient rapidement qu'ils avaient compris que c'était difficile pour lui et qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Entre autres, ils n'évoqueraient jamais le sexe, le sujet tabou par excellence de Théo…

Celui qui l'étonna aussi, ce fut Seamus. Théo était persuadé qu'il tenterait des approches, maintenant que tout le monde était au courant, et qu'il ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle, rendant parfois la situation gênante. Mais il fallait croire que le jeune homme était habitué et qu'il le connaissait bien, car même s'il eut du mal à se séparer de lui, il sut garder ses distances : il n'y eut aucun geste ambigu, aucun baiser volé. À vrai dire, Seamus semblait se contenter de leur rapprochement, sans exiger plus, n'allant pas plus loin que sa tête posée sur son épaule, sans jamais lui prendre la main ou le bras.

À un moment donné, après avoir fait danser une Cho à moitié bourrée, Théo avait voulu s'assoir sur le canapé et avait demandé à Seamus de lui laisser sa place, ce que ce dernier avait fait de mauvaise grâce. À peine assis, Théo s'était penché pour lui attraper le poignet et l'amener vers lui. Ses yeux marron l'avaient regardé avec étonnement, puis il s'était assis sur ses cuisses en souriant. C'était le premier geste un peu tendre que Théo avait à son encontre depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle de bain, d'autant plus qu'il n'hésita pas à enlacer naturellement sa taille, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Mais l'irlandais décida de ne pas en profiter, se disant que ce n'était pas le bon moment, et ce fut non sans un certain plaisir qu'il le sentit se détendre contre lui.

Les parents Ron lui avaient laissé la maison pour le week-end, en profitant pour passer deux jours en amoureux, ils n'avaient donc aucune limite de temps, ce qui arrivait trop rarement, alors ils en profitèrent allègrement. Un peu trop même, car ce ne fut que vers quatre heures du matin qu'ils songèrent à rentrer chez eux, fatigués et ivres pour la plupart, mais seulement une heure et demie plus tard, les invités commencèrent réellement à quitter les lieux. Il fallut ranger le salon et nettoyer un peu, jeter les détritus et restes de nourriture, afin de ne pas laisser tout le bordel à Ron et ses frères qui allaient trimer le lendemain pour rendre la pièce relativement propre. Certains étaient complètement hors service, comme Cho, Fred, Georges, Blaise ou encore Seamus, qui s'étaient un peu trop laissés aller, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas de transport, et si les uns ne concevaient pas une fête sans boire un peu, l'irlandais, lui, avait eu besoin de s'alléger un peu la tête… Il n'y avait donc que Hermione et Millicent qui étaient restées sobres, les autres ayant un bon coup dans le nez.

Draco, Harry, Blaise, Théo et Seamus furent les derniers à quitter les lieux. Le blond poussait le siège roulant de son petit-ami, qui avait un peu trop bu, n'ayant pas pu se lever et obligé de rester dans le canapé, mais sans doute pas autant que Blaise qui était entré dans le jeu des jumeaux, n'ayant pas de soucis à se faire pour le retour, et c'était tout juste s'il marchait droit. Quant à Seamus, il était pendu au bras de Théo et gloussait à n'en plus finir, ce qui désespérait le jeune homme.

Les coucher fut une tannée, entre Blaise qui commençait à ne pas se sentir bien, Harry qui avait du mal à mettre son pyjama tout seul et Seamus qui avait décidé de dévergonder son petit ami, à la plus grande horreur de celui-ci… et ce qui provoqua une formidable crise de rire Draco qui se laissa tomber par terre en entendant le discours décousu de Seamus qui promettait mille merveilles à son petit-ami s'il le laissait faire. Théo commença à se plaindre du blond, qui décidément ne le soutenait pas, quand l'irlandais eut le malheur de poser ses mains sur sa braguette. Alors, il piqua une crise de nerfs formidable et l'emmena se coucher en lui gueulant dessus, arguant qu'il n'était qu'un obsédé, un pervers, et, pire que tout, une tapette. Cette insulte suprême ne sembla pas perturber plus que ça l'irlandais, ni même Draco qui lui conseilla de trouver des injures un peu plus efficaces. Théo lui jeta un regard noir et lui ordonna d'aller s'occuper de son cher et tendre qui était en train de changer _God Save The Queen_ avec Blaise à l'étage. « Ah, je me disais bien que je connaissais cet air », lui répondit le blond d'un air perplexe.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le silence dans la maison fut enfin total.

* * *

** Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M.

Bonjour à tous ! Avec un peu de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre Papillon !

**Lys :** En espérant qu'il vous plaise :-)

Petit message (pour ceux qui lisent cet avant-propos) : le **Tome 3 de _Papillon_** sera mis en vente en juillet prochain, à l'occasion de la prochaine **Japan Expo 2013**. J'invite donc les intéressés à nous contacter ou de procéder au paiement de leur tome. _Sectumsempra, mon amour ?_ sera présent à **Paris Manga**, le week-end prochain, où sera possible également de passer commande.

Sur ces mots…

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 41

Le téléphone sonna une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois…

« Allô ?

- Un jour, tu regarderas qui t'appelle avant de décrocher ?

- C'est ça, moque-toi ! Vous êtes où, là ?

- On va passer le viaduc de Millau. Là on s'est arrêté, les jumeaux voulaient voir comment c'était vu d'en haut.

- Ça va le voyage ? Pas trop fatigué ?

- On est un peu mort, mais ça va.

- Conduisez pas trop vite…

- T'en fais pas, on fait attention. C'est les jumeaux qui conduisent comme des fous…

- Quelle bande de crétins. »

Draco eut un léger sourire, ce qui attira l'œil de Blaise. Ce dernier lui demanda ce qui le faisait sourire, se postant juste devant lui, les mains dans les poches et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

« Harry qui me dit que les jumeaux sont des crétins.

- Putain, ils roulent comme des tarés, ils sont flippants les mecs ! Mais t'en fais pas Ryry, on surveille ton chéri, il lui arrivera rien ! »

Draco fit un mouvement de main afin de le faire taire et il poursuivit sa conversation, tentant d'apaiser son petit-ami qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour eux. C'était les vacances, les gens ne faisaient pas forcément attention sur la route et écrasaient l'accélérateur pour aller plus vite. Forcément, ils étaient eux aussi tentés de faire la même chose, et autant le dire, la voiture faisait vraiment peur à Harry, qui avait déjà vécu suffisamment de malheurs dernièrement et qui ne voulait pas en vivre un autre de plus. D'où les SMS réguliers que Draco lui envoyait depuis le début du repas, relayé par Blaise quand ils avaient échangé le volant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco raccrocha, le cœur léger. Harry l'avait tanné pour qu'il l'appelle à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêteraient, ce voyage le rendait terriblement anxieux. S'il avait pu, il serait venu avec eux, mais c'était tout simple impossible, vu sa peur en voiture, la place qu'il prenait avec ses béquilles et toutes les valises et les sacs à emmener. En vérité, ils auraient pu faire le voyage sans que personne ne prenne le train, mais c'était trop prise de tête et les hommes avaient décidé de prendre la voiture et de récupérer les filles dans le train. Harry et Seamus étant compris dans les filles, bien sûr, l'un de par son handicap et l'autre… sans commentaires.

Blaise se posa contre la voiture, près de son ami qui tapa un SMS sur son portable. Le black le regarda faire et pouffa en voyant que c'était à Isaline qu'il l'envoyait…

« Tu viens d'appeler ton mec, maintenant t'envoies des nouvelles à ta belle-mère ?

- Si je l'appelle, j'en ai pour des heures…

- Il est inquiet, hein ?

- Il ne sera rassuré que quand on sera arrivé. Dans un sens, je le comprends.

- Ça a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, entre vous.

- Ça va beaucoup mieux. »

Draco lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et dans le fond, il l'était. Ces dernières semaines, Blaise avait pu voir une sacrée évolution chez son ami et c'était non sans un certain bonheur qu'il le retrouvait, pas forcément plus souriant qu'avant, mais mieux dans sa peau.

« Harry s'en sort bien, donc forcément, moi, je vais bien.

- C'est fini, ses petites dépressions ? Enfin, je sais que ça met du temps à passer, vu ce qu'il a subi, mais…

- Il ne s'est rien passé depuis son anniversaire. Il était vraiment content de partir. Un peu inquiet, c'est vrai… »

Sa fête d'anniversaire avait été mémorable. Par souci de place, elle avait eu lieu chez Sirius et autant dire qu'ils s'étaient tous éclatés, même Harry qui avait du mal à bouger, mais ses efforts avaient payé et il se déplaçait de mieux en mieux, à force de séance de rééducation et de musculation. Franchement, Draco reconnaissait que cette soirée avait été tout simplement géniale, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé et Harry avait été si ému des attentions de ses amis, si attendrissant quand il ouvrait ses cadeaux…

On aurait dit un grand gamin. Un gamin qui ouvrait ses cadeaux avec une sorte de magie dans les yeux, acceptant chacun des présents, du plus humble au plus onéreux, avec le même enthousiasme, remerciant sincèrement chaque personne présente. On les siffla quand il ouvrit enfin le cadeau de Draco, qui s'était décidé à enfin remplacer l'antique ordinateur qu'il se trimballait depuis Londres par un ordinateur portable. Les larmes aux yeux, il avait embrassé tendrement son petit-ami, comme il le faisait si souvent et si naturellement auparavant, lui offrant ensuite son plus beau sourire, ses yeux verts brillant de mille feux. Cho et Isaline avaient manqué de fondre en larmes…

Oh oui, ce fut une belle soirée, un bel anniversaire. Meilleur que celui que Draco avait fêté, presque deux mois auparavant, plus réussi et empli de joie, qui rattrapait en quelque sorte le temps perdu. Car Harry était si beau, si enjoué, si heureux que c'était un peu comme si c'était leur anniversaire, à tous les deux.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Quelques jours auparavant, le brun leur avait fait une crise et retomba dans un état dépressif assez avancé, au point qu'Isaline songea à annuler les festivités, le voyant mal dans sa peau, se remettant à critiquer chaque aspect de son corps, de sa vie, craignant pour son avenir, et tout ce qui allait avec… Draco avait laissé couler un jour. Puis deux. Le troisième, il demanda sans détour à Isaline de les laisser seuls pour la nuit, et après une conversation en tête à tête et quelques galipettes, le blond le remit sur les rails. Le lendemain, Harry avait retrouvé le sourire, toute mauvaise humeur disparue. Le soir venu, quand Draco était rentré, Isaline l'avait regardé de travers, en lui disant qu'il avait vraiment de drôles de méthodes pour lui remonter le moral. Ce à quoi l'étudiant avait répondu que, du moment que ça marchait, il ne cherchait pas plus loin. Ce qui avait fait glousser sa « belle-mère »…

« Mais bon. Encore quelques heures et il pourra enfin arrêter d'angoisser…

- Ouais, et puis Isaline est là pour le rassurer aussi.

- Elle stresse, elle aussi…

- Elle veut pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son gendre, pas vrai ? C'est dingue comme vous êtes proches, maintenant, un truc de malade…

- Quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis que je suis plus proche d'elle que de ma propre mère…

- En même temps, ta mère n'a jamais repassé tes chemises, lavé tes draps et rangé tes caleçons dans l'armoire…

- Et je ne l'ai jamais vue en nuisette non plus… »

Achevé, Blaise explosa de rire alors que son ami le regardait d'un air taquin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Théo venait vers eux, l'air passablement agacé. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant.

« Alors, ton chéri est rassuré ?

- Ta gueule, Blaise, c'est pas mon chéri…

- Il t'a pris la tête au téléphone ?

- Il est gonflant, sérieux… Je l'appelle, j'en ai pour une heure, il me raconte sa vie, ses p'tits soucis, et j'ai mal au dos, et tu roules pas vite, et gnagnagna…

- Franchement, ça doit être folklo chez vous !

- C'est ces vacances qui vont être folklo. Honnêtement, je te plains, Théo. Seamus est d'une jalousie maladive, il suffit qu'une nana te regarde un peu trop ou que tu laisses trainer tes yeux pour qu'il te pique une crise.

- Ah nan, mais ça va pas être possible, ça. Je vais le mettre au parfum, c'est même pas la peine qu'il me fasse une crise ! »

La grimace de Draco était éloquente. Pour lui, c'était impossible que Théo puisse négocier avec Seamus, il était quasiment incapable de se contrôler, la jalousie était son pire défaut, et elle pouvait s'appliquer aussi bien à la fille qui allait mater le popotin de son copain à celle que son mec allait regarder de façon appuyée ou purement innocente. Et Draco était bien placé pour savoir à quel point Seamus pouvait être gênant, humiliant et terriblement ridicule, quand il partait dans ces crises de jalousie, qui frôlaient parfois des crises d'angoisse.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Draco, et t'en fais pas, je le connais assez maintenant pour imaginer comment il réagirait, mais il est hors de question qu'il me pique des crises comme ça.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Le pousser à bout ? Ça marche pas, ça…

- Pour toi, c'est quoi, le pousser à bout ? Lui faire la tronche ? Tu verras, il va pas faire le malin avec moi. La jalousie, ça va bien deux minutes ! Surtout que ça fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'on est ensemble.

- Théo, ça fait plus d'un mois que vous sortez ensemble. J'admets qu'au début, vous n'étiez pas vraiment ensemble, c'est assez récent, et encore, je pense que vous ne serez vraiment ensemble qu'après ces vacances. Mais ça fait plus d'un mois que vous vous fréquentez. C'est beaucoup, pour Seamus, donc attends-toi vraiment à ce qu'il te casse les pieds, d'autant plus que vous n'avez, si je ne m'abuse, rien fait au lit. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un mois, c'est limite une torture psychologique pour lui… Avoue que son comportement serait compréhensible.

- Mais je m'en fous qu'il soit compréhensible, moi ! Il ne me mènera pas par le bout du nez, je veux pas gâcher mes vacances à cause de ses conneries. Je vais lui faire comprendre ma philosophie de vie, moi, tu vas voir !

- Si t'arrives à réfréner sa jalousie, je te paye le restau'.

- Marché conclu, beau blond ! »

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, sous le rire de Blaise, qui ne croyait pas un seul instant à la réussite du jeune homme, pas plus que Draco qui avait tout essayé pour calmer les ardeurs de Seamus, en vain. Cependant, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas du tout le même caractère que Théo et que, peut-être, il parviendrait à bout du fichu caractère de l'irlandais. Pas totalement, mais au moins partiellement. C'était de toute manière essentiel pour que leur couple dure. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les aventures de Seamus ne duraient jamais : sa crainte de les perdre les éloignait de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fred, Georges, Ron et Olivier revenaient vers les voitures, les rouquins visiblement satisfaits de leur balade, le sportif n'étant monté que parce que Cho avait exigé une photo du viaduc vu d'en haut… ce qu'il s'était empressé d'envoyer via son portable pour ne pas être enquiquiné par l'asiatique. Et ils reprirent la route, chacun dans leur véhicule.

Cette fois-ci, c'était à Théo de conduire. Draco se mit donc à l'arrière pour se reposer alors que Blaise s'installait dans le siège passager. Le jeune homme démarra, la radio se ralluma, et à la file indienne, ils quittèrent l'aire de stationnement pour prendre le viaduc. Le reste du trajet fut plus détendu car ils en voyaient enfin le bout.

Quand Blaise avait commencé à rouler, le matin même, très tôt, il n'était guère enthousiaste, sortant du lit et peinant à imaginer ces huit heures de route, si tout allait bien. Draco et Théo n'étaient guère plus motivés, mais étant trois dans la voiture, ils purent se divertir plus facilement, restant réveillés toute la matinée pour que Blaise ne faiblisse pas. Ils rigolèrent nerveusement quand ils entrèrent dans un premier bouchon, qui dura peu de temps, et quand ils manquèrent de se perdre en suivant les jumeaux qui s'étaient trompés de direction, ce qui mit Ron dans une colère noire. Ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient de la chance en fait d'être trois dans la voiture, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait prévu, vu qu'Olivier aurait dû les rejoindre la seconde semaine. Mais au final, il avait pu se libérer la première et comptait profiter de la seconde pour passer du temps avec Marcus rentrant alors finalement en train.

En toute honnêteté, le trajet ne fut pas désagréable, paraissant moins monotone. Ils étaient trois, ce qui leur permettait de changer plus souvent de conducteur, et partaient dans des délires stupides, de ceux qu'on n'avait qu'une fois coincés pendant huit heures dans une voiture lancée sur l'autoroute. Par chance, ils ne subirent pas les bouchons quasiment inévitables en cette période estivale, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient partis un vendredi et très tôt, et pas la première semaine d'août. Quand ils commencèrent à entrer dans les terres arides, reconnaissant le chemin menant au Cap d'Agde, un grand soulagement les prit et Théo ralentit un peu, fatigué et soudain moins pressé. Devant eux, la voiture blanche de Ron eut ce même mouvement, alors que les jumeaux, eux, accéléraient comme des dingues pour arriver plus vite. Ce qui était inutile vu que Draco avait toutes les clés…

Quand des palmiers et les lauriers roses apparurent le long des routes, ils se sentirent vraiment en vacances, retrouvant le charme de cette station balnéaire qu'ils avaient connue plus fraiche, avec un peu de grisaille certains jours. À présent, il faisait plus chaud et plus beau, et rouler toutes les fenêtres ouvertes, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et en débardeur, c'était un plaisir sans égal. Toute fatigue envolée, les amis manifestèrent leur joie d'être enfin en vacances, les jumeaux klaxonnant comme à un mariage, les autres enchaînant, s'attirant des réponses d'autres automobilistes. Puis, ralentissant, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la résidence, Fred et Georges en première position, forcément.

Draco dut sortir de la voiture pour leur donner le boitier pour ouvrir la porte du parking, puis il retourna dans la voiture de Théo, en troisième position. Ces quelques pas lui firent un bien fou, il avait les jambes douloureuses, et une fois garé, il put s'étirer en bonne et due forme, profitant un court instant du soleil et de la chaleur. Fatigués malgré tout et un peu nerveux, ils se détendirent quelques minutes près des voitures avant de se décider à enfin décharger les véhicules.

En deux allers-retours, Draco et Théo terminèrent leur déchargement et investirent l'appartement d'Isaline, au rez-de-chaussée, avec vue sur la marina, et non pas sur les allées de la résidence. Tout en long, le logement se composait d'un couloir, une porte sur la gauche donnant sur une salle de bain, puis d'une kitchenette où un clic-clac avait été installé, ainsi que d'une pièce principale comportant une petite cuisine, un espace salon avec un canapé, une table basse et une télévision. Venait ensuite un autre espace, marqué par une différence de carrelage, qui devait servir de salle à manger. Pour terminer, il y avait la baie vitrée et le store, fermé. Les deux amis ne prirent pas le temps d'ouvrir l'appartement, ils posèrent simplement les valises et ressortirent aussitôt pour aider Blaise et Ron à monter leurs valises au troisième étage, Olivier étant parti en renfort aider les jumeaux.

À peine les valises montées, ce qui fut douloureux pour leurs jambes qui venaient de vivre huit heures de voiture, ils partirent faire les courses, sans s'accorder la moindre pause, car tous savaient que, sinon, ils seraient incapables de repartir. Or, les autres arrivant le lendemain, tout devait être fait. Question d'honneur. Olivier peina à faire sortir les jumeaux de l'appartement de Sirius et Blaise n'était pas vraiment motivé à faire les courses de suite, mais c'était ça ou les faire le lendemain. Et tout le monde finit par reprendre le volant, en direction de l'hypermarché le plus proche. Blaise se retrouva alors avec Ron et Olivier, chaque voiture correspondant à un appartement, qui ferait ses courses séparément. Au grand dam de certains, qui voyaient des choses fort étranges sur leurs listes de courses…

Ainsi, Draco et Théo se retrouvèrent tous les deux et ils s'estimaient être les plus chanceux. Draco, en dépit de son goût pour les bonnes choses, n'était guère difficile à nourrir et il était quasiment incapable de faire une liste de courses correcte et donc d'anticiper. Il en était de même pour Seamus, qui était cependant un peu plus compliqué. Harry et Théo préparèrent eux-mêmes la liste et rencontrèrent peu de difficultés, ce qui n'était pas franchement le cas pour Ron et Olivier, ou encore d'Angélina qui s'arrachait les cheveux, tentant de réfréner la gourmandise des jumeaux et gérer l'estomac parfois difficile de Cho.

Autant le dire, Draco n'était pas fait pour faire les courses : il avait du mal à se repérer, à savoir quoi prendre dans les rayons, et il perdit souvent le caddie… Pas une seule fois, Théo ne lui fit le moindre reproche et ses moqueries ressemblaient plus à des taquineries. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas pour Ron, qui avait tendance à courir sans arrêt après Blaise et Olivier, ce dernier ayant oublié où il avait garé son caddie, et il ne manqua pas de les enguirlander. Théo semblait décidé au contraire à ne pas se prendre la tête, prenant plus ça à la rigolade. Un peu comme Isaline, en fait… Draco détestait quand elle lui demandait de l'accompagner faire les courses car systématiquement il faisait une connerie, ce qui ne semblait pas particulièrement agacer sa belle-mère.

Une fois à la caisse, alors qu'ils faisaient la queue, le blond finit par lui demander si ça ne le faisait pas chier, vraiment, qu'il soit si nul pour se repérer dans un hypermarché. Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où Théo était venu à son aide ou avait reposé quelque chose qu'il avait pris pour prendre moins cher ou mieux. L'autre lui avait répondu avec évidence que, quand on avait fait les courses ne serait-ce qu'une fois avec Seamus, plus rien ne pouvait vous agacer, vous énerver, voire vous mettre en colère. Draco avait haussé un sourcil, soutenant qu'il était une plaie et qu'il l'assumait parfaitement, Harry lui-même le lui disait, quand il ne se contentait pas d'exploser de rire, et Théo avait insisté sur le fait que Seamus était le genre de personne qui était physiquement incapable de faire des courses dans un hypermarché, c'était pathologique, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Cette étape de la journée se passa donc mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et pourtant, Dieu savait ce que Draco avait pu craindre, soyons honnêtes, ces courses à deux. Il détestait afficher des faiblesses aussi ridicules, bien qu'il soit obligé de les assumer vu la situation, et vu que Théo était issu du même milieu et qu'il se démerdait seul depuis plusieurs années, comptant ses sous et gérant lui-même son quotidien, c'en était d'autant plus gênant. Mais il avait oublié à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être patient, et à quel point il avait pu souffrir avec Seamus, qui avait dû lui faire l'affront de confondre les clémentines et les pamplemousses au rayon fruits et légumes.

Ils étaient les premiers à avoir terminé, ils partirent donc avant les autres et purent donc bénéficier à eux tous seuls de la grande brouette mise à disposition par la résidence afin de limiter le nombre de voyages. Vannés, ils rentrèrent toutes les courses dans l'appartement, ouvrirent le store, et jaugèrent des yeux l'ampleur du travail. Puis, ils se regardèrent, et plutôt que de s'assoir un moment, ils entamèrent le rangement des courses. Ils avaient remis le frigidaire en marche avant de partir, ils purent donc tout mettre au frais avant de s'attaquer au nettoyage des placards avant d'y entreposer diverses denrées, et alors que Théo jouait à Tetris avec les bouteilles d'eau et de soda, Ron les appela pour les prévenir de leur arrivée. Ils laissèrent alors la porte entrebâillée pour les entendre venir. Ils allaient entamer le nettoyage complet du logement quand enfin ils arrivèrent avec la large brouette.

À cinq, ils montèrent les courses, se relayant entre les étages pour gagner du temps et s'éviter de la fatigue. Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux arrivaient, ils se pressèrent donc de monter le reste alors qu'Olivier et Blaise allaient aider les rouquins à décharger la voiture et tout monter. Les jambes fatiguées et les bras douloureux, Théo et Draco redescendirent à leur appartement pour terminer le nettoyage. Avant de reprendre, Théo fouilla dans le meuble télé et trouva de vieilles cassettes de films. Amusé, il mit en route _Dirty Dancing_, ce qui fit rire Draco. Ils nettoyèrent le studio de fond en comble, se dandinant parfois bêtement sur les musiques mythiques du film, chantant par moments, épuisés au possible.

Au final, le nettoyage de l'appartement fut un peu plus agréable et passa bien plus vite, en dépit de la fatigue qui ralentissait leurs mouvements et les rendait moins patients. Ainsi, ce fut non sans un certain plaisir qu'ils s'affalèrent un peu plus tard dans le canapé, assis en tailleur sur le clic-clac, une bière à la main, devant un vieux film de Jean-Claude Van Damme, à l'intrigue aussi faible que leurs capacités de réflexion, avec beaucoup de cascades, de combats et de testostérone. De quoi bien les détendre après la journée qu'ils venaient de passer…

Théo faillit se casser la figure quand il marcha, un peu trop vite, sur le carrelage mouillé pour rejoindre Draco qui s'était déjà installé sur le canapé, décapsulant sa bouteille de bière, et malgré lui, il piqua un fou en voyant son ami manquer de se rétamer par terre et retrouver son équilibre de justesse. Il se ramassa une claque derrière la tête quand Théo parvint enfin à s'assoir, lui piquant sa bouteille et la portant à sa bouche. Il faisait bon dans l'appartement, mais la chaleur commençait petit à petit à entrer, leurs corps échauffés savourant le liquide frais qui avait le goût des vacances.

« Putain, je suis mort. Je sens plus mon corps…

- On a tout enchaîné, on n'a même pas pris de pause… Un SMS de Seamus ?

- Nan, c'est Ron. Il est content, ils ont fini de ranger les courses. »

Draco eut un rire, alors que l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, lui précisa qu'ils étaient en train de faire une pause sur les canapés avec une bonne bière.

« C'est dingue, on a carburé !

- J'suis un fou, moi ! Si j'avais fait une pause, j'aurais eu trop de mal à me relever. Là, c'est bon, tout est fait ! Et toi, ça va, pas trop crevé ? Je t'avais prévenu qu'on faisait tout d'un coup, hein !

- Ouais, je sais, t'inquiètes pas. Ça va. Je regrette pas d'être avec toi.

- T'es mignon, beau blond. Tu sais que Ron et les jumeaux voulaient pas être avec moi parce que je fais pas de pause ?

- T'es sérieux ? Encore Ron ?

- Nan, Seamus. Il vient d'arriver chez Harry. Il est relou, franchement, je lui avais dit de ne pas se prendre la tête et d'aller direct chez lui, je savais qu'il résisterait pas…

- Il est con, c'est pas comme s'il n'allait jamais voir Harry quand je suis pas là.

- Carrément. Des fois, je ne le comprends pas.

- Tu lui réponds quoi ?

- Qu'il est con et que je lui avais dit de…

- T'es vraiment pas tendre avec lui, hein ?

- T'es mal placé pour parler, je te signale.

- Ma relation avec lui n'avait rien à voir avec la vôtre. »

Théo haussa les épaules et continua de lui répondre et Draco sentit alors une sorte de nervosité s'emparer de lui. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de Seamus, tous les deux. Enfin, de la relation que Draco avait entretenue avec lui, qui reposait sur du sexe, une attirance mutuelle, de l'affection pour l'un et de l'amour pour l'autre. Seamus s'était accroché à lui, refusant de le laisser partir, puis il avait essayé de détruire son couple avec Harry. C'était même à se demander ce qu'il faisait là, dans leur groupe d'amis, et pourquoi il n'y avait absolument aucune tension entre Draco et l'irlandais.

Tous deux en avaient conscience, avec le recul, et ils en avaient parlé : ils n'avaient pas partagé assez de choses pour s'envoyer des piques, qui pourraient leur faire du mal ou blesser les autres. Il y avait eu une complicité, oui, mais pas assez forte, au final, pour que quelque chose comme de l'amitié puisse demeurer entre eux, et niveau sexe, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait l'évoquer, et comme l'irlandais l'avait signalé, à contrecœur, il n'y avait en réalité _rien_ à évoquer… ça n'avait pas été sensationnel et tout juste savaient-ils réciproquement ce qui faisait vraiment du bien à l'autre.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les deux, quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de Harry, et cette conversation avait été bénéfique. C'était un peu comme s'ils posaient vraiment les choses à plat, tirant un trait plus que définitif sur leur histoire, balayant la rancune qu'ils éprouvaient encore, dans le fond, l'un pour l'autre, et bien décidés à partir sur de nouvelles bases. Solides. Parce que Harry était l'homme que Draco aimait, parce que Théo était différent de tous les autres.

Mais avec Théo…Draco n'avait jamais eu la moindre conversation, et pour être honnête, le jeune homme était si renfermé et si peu sûr de lui-même quant à ce qu'il vivait qu'il était impossible pour Draco de le prendre à part et de lui parler franchement. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si Théo lui faisait des remarques, des reproches ou lui adressait des regards en biais. Au contraire, il agissait avec lui normalement, sans se forcer, comme si Draco n'avait absolument aucun lien avec Seamus. Dans un sens, c'était vrai, et que Théo en ait conscience était un point très positif, mais cela devait bien lui trotter dans la tête. Draco appréciait trop le jeune homme pour qu'il y ait des non-dits entre eux. Et puis, dans le fond, lui-même avait besoin de lui en parler.

Alors, il se lança, se jetant à l'eau.

« Théo, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai envie de t'en parler. Tu sais…Si un jour, je fais quelque chose qui ne te plait pas, que ce soit une remarque, un regard ou un comportement envers Seamus, bref, quelque chose, je ne veux pas que tu gardes ça pour toi. On ne se connait même pas depuis un an, mais pour moi, tu es un ami et j'ai pas envie de perdre ça. Seamus et moi…

- Oui, je sais…

- On en a parlé lui et moi. Je ne dis pas que c'est définitivement fini, ça l'était déjà avant, mais on a mis les choses à plat. Entre lui et moi, bon je sais que c'est pas spécialement agréable à entendre, mais c'était pas très sérieux. Je l'appréciais, il était à mon goût, mais j'en étais pas amoureux. Lui, oui. On a couché ensemble, et puis voilà. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que la complicité que j'avais avec lui, elle n'était pas assez importante et ancrée en nous pour qu'elle puisse encore exister après. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une relation amicale avec lui, c'est un peu comme si je le redécouvrais. Bref, tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que c'était pas sérieux, pas assez pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que le taquiner sur certaines choses de sa vie privée.

- Vous avez couché ensemble.

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer dans les détails, mais honnêtement, j'ai connu mieux, et plus intime. Je ne l'aimais pas, Théo. Je considère aujourd'hui que c'est de l'histoire ancienne, je tire un trait sur tout ça. Et lui aussi. Je ne te dis pas ça parce que c'est toi, parce que t'es un ami pour moi, parce que je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal, mais la relation qu'il a avec toi est complètement différente de celle qu'il avait avec moi, et avec d'autres hommes avant. Il en a aimé d'autres avant moi, et bien plus fort que moi. Son comportement avec toi est différent, il fait attention à ce que tu penses, à ce que tu ressens. Il est bien moins égoïste que ce qu'il a été. Il est patient. Il ne se jette pas à corps perdu dans une relation en imposant ses désirs et sa vision du couple. Il te prend comme tu es et essaie de faire avec. Et ne réplique pas, c'est pas parce que t'es hétéro et que vous êtes amis, ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne suis pas sorti longtemps avec lui, mais ses ex, j'en ai rencontré, et ils étaient loin d'être des homos purs et durs. »

Draco ne savait pas s'il s'enfonçait ou s'il progressait. Il ne savait quoi penser, Théo avait toujours la tête baissée, les yeux posés fixement sur son téléphone, le visage neutre. Était-ce réellement le bon moment de parler de ça, finalement ?

« Excuse-moi si je te fais du mal, mais…

- Nan, c'est bon. Ça fait du bien de parler. »

Alors il leva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Il avait l'air sincère. Un peu tourmenté, mais sincère.

« Pour moi, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre vous deux. J'y pense, parfois, mais c'est jamais ta faute, quand je te vois avec Harry, quand je vois ce que tu as fait pour lui, je ne peux pas douter de toi. Mais Seamus, c'est différent. Il ne parle quasiment jamais de toi, peut-être parce qu'effectivement vous ne vous connaissez pas tant que ça, mais quand il le fait, je me demande si vraiment il n'y pense plus.

- Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Mais à mon avis, et Harry le pense aussi, c'est vraiment terminé. Visiblement, il ne s'est pas mis avec toi par dépit et ton comportement lui a fait du mal. Si vraiment c'était pas important, il ne se prendrait pas autant la tête. Il en a vu d'autres, on n'a pas toujours été tendre avec lui, mais toi, il suffit d'un mot de trop pour qu'il parte en vrille.

- Je comprends pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Pourquoi il est comme ça, avec moi ? Pourquoi il s'est attaché à moi…

- Encore une fois, je vais être franc. Je suis fou de Harry, on est d'accord là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Honnêtement, Seamus, je comprends qu'il puisse être attiré par toi. »

Le blond se retint de rire, mais esquissa un sourire un peu crispé en voyant le visage surpris du jeune homme.

« T'as pas conscience de tes attraits, n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons que j'ai une tête correcte et un corps dans la norme.

- T'as plus que ça, Théo. Franchement. Et c'est pas seulement une question de physique, car si ce n'était que ça, Seamus ne serait pas aussi patient avec toi, il aurait vite lâché l'affaire.

- Ne me dis pas que mon caractère et ma façon de parler…

- Ça te donne du charme. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, au début c'est étrange, voire rebutant, mais t'es attachant, et je peux comprendre que Seamus ait été attiré par toi. Par ce que tu es, globalement, mais aussi parce que tu es quelqu'un de protecteur, t'es un mec, un vrai, tu le recadres quand il faut, sans l'étouffer… Pour moi, t'es vraiment le genre d'homme qu'il lui faut. Vous êtes complètement différents, mais c'est ça qui peut vous rendre fort. Harry et moi, on a des points communs, mais dans le fond, on est très différents, et c'est ça que j'aimais chez lui, quand on s'est rencontré puis fréquenté, et j'adore ça, le fait qu'on soit en décalage sur certaines choses, qu'on n'ait pas le même avis…

- Je suis pas fait pour lui, Draco, honnêtement…

- Ça fait un mois que vous sortez ensemble, non ?

- Un peu plus.

- Combien ?

- Deux mois, dans une dizaine de jours.

- Ah bon ?! »

Théo eut un rire nerveux et baissa les yeux, alors que le blond ne cachait pas sa surprise. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de calculer dans sa tête.

« Mais… Vous comptez comment ? Enfin, vous considérez que vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ? Deux mois, c'est énorme, enfin, ça fait si longtemps que ça ? C'est pas possible !

- Disons que le lendemain de la soirée, tu sais, l'anniversaire de Hermione, on a un peu parlé de la soirée, dans la chambre d'amis. Il était content, pour tout ce qui s'était passé. »

En se couchant, Seamus était trop ivre pour en parler, mais le lendemain matin, sa gueule de bois ne l'empêcha pas de discuter un peu avec son colocataire et de lui dire à quel point il avait été ému la veille, surtout qu'il l'embrasse, en fait. Ç'avait été court, trop rapide, mais appuyé. Il lui avait alors dit, sans arrière-pensées, que cela faisait un mois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Enfin, il y avait eu d'autres baisers, mais celui-là, il était le plus symbolique pour lui, car ils l'avaient partagé ensemble, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, et ç'avait été un moment tellement fort… Alors, le plus naturellement du monde, avant de piquer un fard monstrueux, Théo avait donc conclu que cela faisait un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser de Seamus, qui avait expérimenté une « prise koala » des plus sophistiquées… mais ça, il le garda pour lui.

« Okay… J'aurais pas pensé. Enfin, déjà que vous vous considériez vraiment comme un couple…

- Ça rend les choses plus faciles pour lui aussi, il me prend moins la tête. Mais maintenant, j'ai droit à tous les surnoms cucul la praline, quoi…

- Tu vois, quand je te dis que t'es différent des autres, moi, j'y ai jamais eu droit !

- Putain, mais t'as du bol ! Je passe par tout ! Théo, mon chéri, tu passes le sel ? Mon cœur, ton téléphone sonne ! Bébé… Oh putain, c'est le pire de tous… Et arrête de te foutre de moi ! Il le dit toujours quand je rentre du boulot, rien que pour me faire chier, cet enfoiré ! Tu te rends compte qu'il est allé jusqu'à mettre un cœur à côté de mon prénom dans le répertoire de son portable ?! C'est un bisounours, ce mec ! Okay, c'est bon, j'ai compris, on t'a perdu… »

Le blond n'en finissait plus de rire. La fatigue et la nervosité qui l'avait tendu tout au long de la conversation entretinrent son rire. Il imaginait parfaitement Seamus lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps, juste après une dure journée de travail, et d'éparpiller dans ses phrases des petits surnoms Ô combien affectueux et niais au possible. Ses éclats de rire détendirent également Théo, qui semblait se sentir un petit peu mieux.

« Bref. Tout ça pour dire… que ça fait deux mois. Presque. Et que…

- Tu n'es pas fait pour lui. Ça, seul l'avenir te le dira. Arrête de te dire que tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et il t'a choisi en connaissance de cause. Il est sorti avec des enfoirés, qui n'en avaient rien à faire de ses sentiments. Toi, tu es tellement obnubilé par la peur de lui faire du mal que tu t'autoflagelles. Ça sert à rien. Vis ta relation avec lui sans te prendre la tête avec ça. »

Théo acquiesça avant de boire une gorgée de bière. Un petit silence régna, avant que Draco ne se remette à glousser nerveusement, s'attirant le regard noir de Théo qui lui répliqua que lui aussi devait recevoir ce genre de surnom pourri, mais le blond secoua la tête, c'était tellement rare que Harry lui donne de petits noms, ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent, mais la plupart du temps c'était pour l'embêter plus qu'autre chose, même si le blond avait tendance à trouver ça de plus en plus adorable…

Ils continuèrent à discuter en regardant vaguement le film, qu'ils n'avaient quasiment pas suivi, le carrelage du sol séchant autour d'eux. La tension qui habitait Draco disparut complètement et il retrouva la complicité qu'il avait avec Théo depuis des mois, à son plus grand soulagement. Il fut surpris quand son ami se mit à parler de Seamus. Quelque chose en lui se réchauffa quand il comprit qu'un trait était définitivement tiré sur cette histoire et que le jeune homme avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même des choses anodines, comme la manie de Seamus de chanter sous la douche et de s'épiler la quasi-totalité du corps. Draco rigola quand il lui parla de ça, lui demandant franchement où était le problème : il était toujours sorti avec des filles, qui techniquement étaient moins poilues que les hommes, il devrait être au contraire content que Seamus les imite un peu, non ? Théo lui répondit que, honnêtement, il préférait qu'il s'épile les jambes et l'irlandais était parfaitement au courant.

Ce qu'il ne lui dit pas, c'était qu'un jour, il était assis par terre en train de faire ses papiers et Seamus s'était assis près de lui sur le canapé, en pyjama, et mécaniquement, tout en lui parlant, Théo avait passé la main sous son pantalon pour toucher sa gambette. Gambette que Seamus eut vite fait de ramener vers lui, il était « négligé », comme il disait. Théo lui avait alors dit que toutes ses copines n'étaient pas impeccables et qu'il l'avait très bien vécu. Cependant, oui, il préférait les jambes épilées, c'était évident. Mais qu'il ne passe pas son temps à s'épiler, il n'était certainement pas l'homme le plus poilu qu'il ait vu…

Mais ce qu'il lui racontait, c'était que, justement, il l'avait déjà vu à moitié nu, quand Seamus sortait de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements, en pantalon ou avec sa serviette autour des hanches, ce qui ne l'avait pas choqué plus que ça, après tout, ils étaient des hommes, et les douches communes en sport ou lors de leurs vacances au camping avec ses amis avaient eu vite fait d'effacer le peu de pudeur qu'il avait envers les hommes. Or, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Seamus ne sortait quasiment plus de la salle de bain sans avoir quelque chose sur le dos, à cause de son torse qui n'était pas toujours impeccable, et quand il lui avait sorti un argument pareil, alors qu'il faisait 30°C dans l'appartement et que Théo se baladait depuis le matin torse nu, ce dernier était tombé des nues : il n'était pas sérieux là ?! Atterré, Théo lui avait dit et répété que ce n'était certainement pas ses poils qui le dérangeaient le plus sur son corps d'homme, c'était plus ce qu'il y avait entre ses gambettes, mais Seamus fit la sourde oreille.

Draco explosa de rire alors que Théo se plaignait de la « stupidité » de Seamus et de ses comportements qu'il ne comprenait pas. D'autant plus que le blond ne pouvait qu'approuver, l'irlandais était loin d'être un homme de Cro-Magnon, il lui avait d'ailleurs rapidement fait comprendre quand ils sortaient ensemble que les jambes lisses, d'accord, mais l'épilation du torse, non merci. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs fait glousser Harry quand il lui avait raconté ça, après que ce dernier ait évoqué les questions existentielles de son ami : devait-il le faire tout seul ou se payer le luxe d'aller dans un salon ? Salon dont Théo parla, parce que Seamus lui avait demandé d'aller acheter de la cire au supermarché, vu qu'il était de corvée de courses. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'allait pas dans un salon, Seamus lui avait répondu qu'il était un peu juste et qu'il irait juste se faire épiler le dos, il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul. Atterré, Théo lui avait donné de quoi payer ses jambes, son torse et son dos, puis il lui avait demandé avec ironie s'il comptait se faire épiler les avant-bras. Il vit rouge quand l'irlandais lui dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas de le faire, s'il en avait envie.

Ça le dépassait. Franchement. Il aurait l'air de quoi, tout imberbe ? Déjà qu'il faisait tarlouze, mais alors là, c'était le pompon… Le blond, son fou rire passé, lui avait répondu qu'il le comprenait, dans un sens, mais Théo était aussi borné que l'irlandais. Ce qui était assez mignon, d'ailleurs… Draco le taquina d'ailleurs sur le fait qu'il lui avait offert ses soins, Théo haussa les épaules en lui répondant que ça ne le dérangeait pas, les joues légèrement rouges. Il commençait déjà à prendre sa position d'homme dans le couple, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à son petit-ami. Loin de là, même.

Un peu plus tard, Ron les appela pour les prévenir qu'ils avaient terminé leur nettoyage, donc s'ils en avaient envie de monter… ce que les deux amis ne se privèrent pas de faire, se levant du canapé comme des petits vieux avant de grimper les escaliers en colimaçon. Ron, Olivier et Blaise, vannés, avaient adopté la même stratégie qu'eux pour se détendre : vieux film et bière. Affalés sur les canapés, ils les accueillirent en levant leur bouteille, et quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux arrivèrent, l'air encore plus épuisé qu'eux.

Ils terminèrent la journée dans l'appartement de Harry, sans avoir le courage de sortir pour se dégourdir les jambes. Olivier en émit l'idée, mais personne à part Théo ne semblait motivé pour bouger, alors ils regardèrent la télé, discutèrent et finirent par installer les couchages. Les canapés, d'origine, étaient des constructions en bois très simple, sur lequel était posé un matelas recouvert d'un drap et qui servait d'assise. Ils sortirent les planches calées sous les matelas pour les placer en travers de l'espace laissé pour leurs jambes et la table basse, qu'ils retirèrent, de façon à installer une sorte de sommier. Ils descendirent un matelas de la mezzanine pour le poser sur les planches, installant ainsi trois couchages…

Où ils passèrent la nuit, seuls les jumeaux ayant eu la force de monter sur la mezzanine.

**OoO**

Monter dans le wagon avait été moins compliqué que prévu. Il fallait dire que Cho et Seamus, ayant passé une sale journée la veille, étaient de très mauvaise humeur et ils ne manquèrent pas d'incendier les voyageurs qui, pressés de ranger leurs valises ou d'aller s'assoir, avaient décidé d'ignorer qu'une personne en béquilles se trouvait sur leur chemin. Ces charmantes personnes furent très bien reçues par les deux gardes du corps de Harry… Le tatoueur se dit qu'heureusement ils n'avaient pas les valises avec eux, qu'est-ce que ç'aurait été sinon… Surtout avec Théo qui aurait bien fini par se prendre la tête avec quelqu'un, que ce soit dans le métro ou dans le wagon.

Toute la journée, Harry s'était inquiété, suspendu au téléphone et attendant des nouvelles de Draco. Il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet la dernière fois qu'ils étaient partis dans le sud, et pourtant, il était lui-même dans un des véhicules, complètement shooté aux médocs. Mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas vécu tous ces évènements et il n'éprouvait pas ces angoisses qui surgissaient en lui à des moments parfois inopportuns. Il connaissait suffisamment Draco et Théo pour savoir qu'ils ne feraient pas de folies, surtout s'il le leur demandait, sans compter qu'à chaque pause qu'ils faisaient, Draco l'appelait systématiquement, et les SMS allaient bon train. Et pourtant, il avait toujours cette peur, logée dans son ventre, et qui refusait de partir.

Luna avait passé toute la journée avec lui avant d'aller chez Cho, qui lui avait demandé si elle pouvait dormir chez elle, sinon elle avait peur de ne pas se réveiller ou de se rendormir, ce que la jeune fille avait accepté sans discuter, ça semblait même lui faire très plaisir. Il fallait dire que Cho avait des fois du mal à comprendre ses délires, surtout que Luna ne parlait pas toujours très bien français, mais dans l'ensemble, elles s'entendaient quand même très bien. Sa meilleure amie avait essayé de le détendre, mais il était difficile de combattre cette angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre, cette peur de le perdre, à nouveau, comme il l'avait cru des semaines auparavant. Par chance, pourrait-on dire, Draco comprenait et ne jouait pas avec ses nerfs.

En fin d'après-midi, Luna était partie, et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, c'était Seamus qui démarquait, son sac sur l'épaule et l'air passablement énervé. Il avait passé une sale journée et avait hâte d'enfin partir en vacances. Harry lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait et son ami lui avait vaguement parlé de ses parents qui s'étaient soudain réveillés et avaient réalisé que, non, ils ne passeraient même pas une semaine de vacances ensemble cette année. Ils s'étaient disputés, ses parents insistant pour lui offrir ses billets d'avion pour les rejoindre en Irlande pendant une semaine, mais Seamus n'avait ni le temps pour ça, ni l'envie. Il aimait ses parents, mais se coltiner son frère pendant une semaine et toute la famille qui allait squatter chez eux, non merci. Visiblement, il préférait partir avec des étudiants fauchés plutôt que retrouver sa famille.

Ils avaient parlé longtemps, allongés dans le lit, Seamus s'apaisant au fil des heures. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec ses parents, surtout sa mère. Harry essaya de lui remonter le moral comme il put et ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'ils s'endormirent, se levant le lendemain aux aurores pour se préparer et aller à la gare, emmenés par Isaline et Sirius, ce dernier s'étant incrusté juste pour dire au revoir à son filleul. Entouré de gonzesses, il était comme un poisson dans l'eau et visiblement nullement gêné par l'heure si matinale. De retour chez lui, il réveillerait certainement son cher et tendre pour ne pas perdre sa matinée… et la rendre quelque peu sportive. C'est du moins ce qu'il glissa à Harry, mais encore faudrait-il que Severus ne se soit pas levé entre temps… Isaline se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, l'air faussement blasé.

Cependant, si la montée n'avait pas été des plus compliquées, la descente le fut davantage. Harry avait toujours un peu de mal à s'équilibrer sur ses béquilles et il y avait tout de même plus simple que descendre des escaliers arrondis et aux marches si petites. Il ne pouvait guère prendre son temps, le train n'était qu'arrêté temporairement, il se pressa donc et manqua de tomber, rattrapé par Seamus. Ou, plutôt, il lui tomba dessus, et Cho, juste derrière, aida l'irlandais à se redresser pour qu'il remette Harry sur ses béquilles… Une fois sur le quai, le tatoueur se sentit mieux, beaucoup plus stable sur sa gambette et le visage baigné par le chaud soleil méditerranéen. Derrière lui, il entendait Angelina et Hermione être soulagées de ne pas avoir de valise à décharger, quelle galère ç'aurait été !

À peine quelques minutes après leur débarquement, les garçons arrivaient, courant à moitié sur le quai. Enfin, c'était surtout les jumeaux qui courraient, faisant le plus de bruit possible, des fois qu'on ne les remarque pas… Les autres les suivaient de près, pas très frais, un peu comme s'ils venaient de se lever. Il était onze heures et quart, et dans le fond, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux…Ils avaient lutté pour se lever et étaient partis à la bourre, entre ceux qui devaient se laver, se brosser les dents, se coiffer… Harry et Seamus furent très surpris en voyant que leurs copains étaient aussi frais que les autres.

« Dray, t'es à peine coiffé, tu sors du lit ou quoi ?

- Quasiment…

- Mais vous vous êtes levé à quelle heure ?

- Dix heures et demie.

- Ah bon ?!

- On s'est couché sans mettre de réveil, Olivier y a pensé, mais il l'a éteint et s'est rendormi aussi sec… Oh c'est bon, pour une fois que je suis pas clean…

- Je me remets un an en arrière, jamais tu ne serais sorti comme ça de chez toi !

- C'était il y un an, _angel_… »

Pour clore le débat, Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il avait envie d'enlacer sa taille et le prendre dans ses bras, mais avec ses béquilles, impossible de le faire. Il se contenta donc de ce baiser, en se disant qu'il y en aurait bien d'autres à venir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent la gare, le groupe entourant Harry pour qu'il descende les escaliers puis en remonte d'autres sans être bousculé par des vacanciers peu scrupuleux. Ce fut une fois assis dans la voiture de Théo, entre son petit-ami et Millicent, Seamus papotant à l'avant, que Draco put prendre la main du brun et avoir quelques petites attentions envers lui, ce qui fut des plus apprécié par le principal concerné. Qui lui glissa d'ailleurs à l'oreille qu'il adorait le désordre de ses cheveux.

Pendant ce temps-là, Millicent et Seamus perturbaient Théo qui essayait de conduire en faisant abstraction des bêtises qu'ils pouvaient lui raconter, la jeune femme suivant l'irlandais dans ses délires, tous deux oubliant complètement les deux amoureux qui semblaient ne pas s'être vus depuis des semaines. Théo finit par leur gueuler que, au lieu de se faire des messes basses et de se bécoter dans leur coin, ils pourraient quand même participer un peu à la conversation et remonter le niveau. Niveau que Harry tira encore un peu plus vers le bas en rentrant dans le jeu de ses deux amis…

Découvrir le studio de sa tante lumineux, aéré et propre fut un véritable bonheur pour Harry, qui se sentit nostalgique en se souvenant des quelques vacances qu'il avait passées là, à l'époque où elle était la seule à posséder un logement dans cette résidence. Isaline dormait dans le clic-clac de l'espace salon avec Nymph', entre filles, tandis que Sirius et Harry occupaient tous les deux la kitchenette. Souvent, la patronne venait les faire taire et les forçait à éteindre la lumière de la lampe torche sous la couverture. Et, parfois, à bout de forces, elle s'allongeait vers eux pour les surveiller… et s'endormait tout contre eux.

Plein de nostalgie, campé sur ses béquilles, Harry regardait la pelouse quelque peu desséchée par-delà la terrasse, les jeunes palmiers, les buissons, imagina la marina qu'ils cachaient avant que son regard ne se lève vers l'eau de la mer et les bâtiments aux couleurs chaudes et passées de l'autre côté de la rive. En paix avec lui-même, il sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille et une tête se poser contre la sienne. Le jeune homme se laissa aller en arrière, fermant les yeux, savourant cette étreinte, son souffle contre sa joue, ses bras réconfortants qui le tenaient fermement. Le brun leva un peu la tête et frotta sa joue contre la sienne, faisant sourire Draco.

« Je t'aime… »

Après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots à son oreille, Harry sourit en sentant sa bouche poser sa joue et y planter un long baiser, puis un autre, et encore un autre… avant de dériver vers son cou et de le faire pouffer, ses bras le serrant un peu plus, ses mains s'enfonçant dans ses chairs comme s'il ne voulait former qu'un seul être…

« Bon, les mecs, je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai une dalle d'enfer ! Je prépare la tambouille ?

- Tu nous fais quoi ?

- Escalopes à la crème ?

- Théo, tu me prends par les sentiments-là…

- Ok Ryry, j'te fais ça !

- Et si moi je voulais autre chose ?

- Eh bah tu prépares ta bouffe ! Je fais pas deux plats, t'as vu la vierge toi !

- Mais c'est moi, ton copain !

- Seamus, cherche pas, j'étais là avant.

- Mais c'est pas juste !

- Ah si c'est juste, t'avais qu'à être là avant.

- Vous avez fini de l'embêter, le pauvre ?

- Dray, t'es un pote, un vrai… »

Harry s'assit dans le canapé alors que Seamus allumait la télévision avant de mettre la table avec Draco qui la sortait sur la terrasse avec les chaises. Théo, lui, était aux fourneaux, un rôle qu'il négligeait très souvent alors qu'il se débrouillait très bien. Ce qui arrangeait bien Seamus, trop peu doué dès qu'il fallait faire quelque chose un tantinet compliqué. De plus, il n'avait sans doute jamais autant mangé de fruits et de légumes depuis qu'il le connaissait, vu que Théo faisait beaucoup de choses par lui-même et qu'il parvenait à les cuisiner de façon « mangeable ».

Le déjeuner fut des plus agréables, très détendu et sans la moindre tension. Et sans le moindre échange entre Théo et Seamus. Discrètement, Harry et Draco avaient guetté le tout nouveau couple et les petites attentions qu'ils auraient pu avoir l'un envers l'autre. Et rien. Absolument rien. Ni baiser, ni effleurement… Rien de plus que leur complicité habituelle. Harry eut la triste impression d'assister à un pas en arrière, les quelques rapprochements qu'il avait notés entre eux en public disparaissant totalement, alors qu'ils étaient loin de Paris et face à deux personnes qui ne les jugeraient pas. De son côté, Draco était tout autant déçu, persuadé qu'au contraire ce nouveau cadre les rapprocherait.

Ou pas.

Seamus faisait la vaisselle alors que Théo prenait un café avec Draco et Harry, quand le téléphone portable du blond sonna : c'était Blaise qui lui demandait si ça leur disait d'aller faire trempette à la piscine. Draco fit passer le message, ce qui emballa tout de suite Théo, mais un peu moins l'irlandais, qui paraissait clairement indécis. Haussant les épaules, Draco répondit à son meilleur ami que lui resterait à l'appartement ou irait se balader avec Harry, ce dernier ayant effectué auparavant un vigoureux mouvement de tête désapprobateur. Il raccrocha puis Théo se leva, emportant sa tasse de café pour la laver, et alors que Seamus la nettoyait, il essaya de le convaincre, mais visiblement, il faisait sa mauvaise tête. Agacé, l'étudiant laissa tomber et alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Perché sur ses béquilles, Harry sautilla jusqu'à Seamus qui, pour couper court à la conversation avec son colocataire, était allé chercher les autres tasses vides avant de revenir vers le coin-cuisine pour terminer sa vaisselle. Le tatoueur jeta un regard vers lui et vit Draco s'éloigner sur la terrasse, son portable à la main. Sans doute allait-il appeler sa mère, il lui avait dit dans la voiture qu'il devait penser à le faire, il avait oublié la veille. Alors Harry en profita.

« Seamus, il y a un problème avec Théo ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Attends, vous ne vous touchez pas, je sais même pas si vous vous êtes embrassés…

- Je veux pas aller à la piscine.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais, si ça va pas, je m'en fous que tu restes avec Draco et moi, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ?

- Je… Je ne me sens pas prêt.

- Prêt à quoi ? »

Le jeune homme marqua un temps de pause avant de lui répondre, les joues un peu rouges.

« À me mettre en maillot.

- De quoi ?

- Me mettre en maillot. Me baigner avec lui. Enfin, tu vois… Avec les filles à côté, et puis moi… »

Sur le coup, Harry se sentit très con. Ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit que Seamus puisse être complexé à l'idée de se mettre en maillot de bain à la piscine, avec toutes ces filles autour d'eux que Théo pourrait mater. D'autant plus que révéler ainsi son corps indéniablement masculin pourrait le gêner, voire peut-être le rebuter.

« Ah… Mais Théo t'as déjà vu…

- C'est pas pareil. »

Non, ce n'était pas du tout pareil, et ça, Harry le savait bien.

« Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Non, c'est bon. T'inquiète pas pour moi, va te balader avec Draco.

- Seamus, si ça peut t'aider, ça me dérange pas de passer une ou deux heures sur un transat. Tu préfères rester ici alors que Théo sera en train de s'éclater à la piscine, sans toi ? »

Le regard que son ami lui lança voulait tout dire. Et quand Théo sortit de la salle de bain, troquant son éternel jean contre un short plus coloré et torse nu, autant dire qu'il fut surpris de voir Harry et Draco y entrer pour se changer, le tatoueur ayant subitement changé d'avis. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous partis, attendant en bas de l'escalier leurs amis, quelque peu bruyants, et en groupe, ils allèrent à la piscine ouverte de la résidence, envahissant toute une rangée de transats, étalant leurs serviettes et posant leurs affaires, plus ou moins rangées dans des sacs.

La jambe prise dans son atèle, Harry s'assit sur un transat et laissa son petit ami le recouvrir de crème solaire, non sans un certain plaisir, et autant dire que quand Draco lui présenta son dos, faisant fil des regards qu'on aurait pu poser sur eux, le brun s'en donna à cœur joie. Il fut bien l'un des seuls avec Ron et certaines filles à se mettre quelque chose sur la peau, les garçons se précipitant dans l'eau à peine leurs serviettes posées. À contrecœur, Seamus se déshabilla, retirant son débardeur et son short, se retrouvant en slip de bain. Le regard de Draco qui le parcourut de haut en bas eut pour récompense une petite claque sur la tête de la part de son cher et tendre. Surpris, le blond tourna la tête, l'interrogeant des yeux, alors que l'irlandais s'en allait demander à Luna de lui tartiner le dos. Harry, lui, semblait clairement mécontent.

« Tu mâtes quelqu'un d'autre que moi en toute impunité ?

- T'as vu son torse ?

- Quoi, son torse ?

- Ça t'excite, toi, les torses imberbes ? »

Le tatoueur jeta un regard bref à Seamus et détourna immédiatement les yeux.

« Pas vraiment.

- J'avais oublié à quel point je détestais ça… Je trouve ça moche, tu peux même pas savoir.

- T'aimes les poils toi.

- J'aime les mecs. Et les mecs, ça a des poils.

- Tu crois qu'il s'épilera en bas le jour où ils le feront ? »

La mine dégoutée de Draco lui déclencha un fou rire, et ce fut lui qui reçut une claque sur la tête en retour, ce qui étonna Hermione et Millicent juste à côté. Vexé que son petit ami se moque ainsi de lui, Draco lui tourna le dos. Dans la piscine, les hommes commençaient déjà à batailler, Cho, qui les avait rapidement rejoints tentant vainement de couler Olivier, tandis qu'Angelina faisait tranquillement quelques brasses, avant que son petit-ami ne vienne essayer de la couler.

Blaise, déjà l'eau, appela son meilleur ami qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, après un dernier regard à Harry qui planta un léger baiser sur sa bouche, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il devait s'amuser. Seamus, quant à lui, prit la place laissée vide par Draco, hésitant à se lancer. Il lui avoua être nerveux, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais d'habitude, mais une part de lui craignait tellement l'indifférence ou le rejet de Théo qu'il ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Tous les vieux complexes qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis des années ressurgissaient en force.

L'irlandais sentit quelque chose se serrer en lui quand il vit des jeunes arriver à la piscine, se jeter à l'eau et rapidement rejoindre leur groupe. Il y avait des filles, et forcément, elles firent les belles devant les garçons, deux d'entre elles paraissant clairement intéressées par Théo. Seamus détourna les yeux, c'était plus qu'un pincement au cœur, la jalousie commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. Il dit à Harry qu'il n'aurait définitivement pas dû venir. Surtout quand il les entendit s'amuser, dans son dos, et le brun ne sut comment l'aider à gérer ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, sa bouche se plissant nerveusement et les traits de son visage se crispant sans cesse.

Quand soudain…

« Hey, Seamus, tu viens ?! »

Le brun lut un profond soulagement sur le visage de l'irlandais, et une sorte de bonheur fugace, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers le bassin. Les bras croisés sur le rebord de la piscine, Théo le regardait d'un air un peu agacé.

« Allez, fais pas ta chochotte, l'eau est super bonne !

- Tu vas me couler et…

- Promis, je te coule pas, et le premier qui te mouille les cheveux, je le noie. Ça te va ? »

Bien qu'il ne voyait pas son visage, Harry imaginait sans mal la joie de Seamus qui se leva et longea le bord de la piscine pour entrer par le bassin moyen, suivi à la brasse par Théo qui l'accueillit vers l'escalier. Ils n'eurent aucun geste ambigu, mais Théo passa un certain temps près de lui, jouant gentiment avec lui, s'éloignant volontairement des autres pour lui accorder un peu de temps, avant de rejoindre le groupe pour chahuter avec eux. Et comme il l'avait promis, quand Fred osa essayer de mouiller les cheveux alors secs de Seamus, relevés en une couette haute, Théo s'en donna à cœur joie et noya Fred à plusieurs reprises, au point que plus personne n'osa déranger l'irlandais. Même les jeunes qui ne faisaient pas partie du groupe.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir les cheveux à peu près secs. Rassemblant sa chevelure au-dessus de sa tête par un chignon ingénieux et conséquent, Luna enchaînait quelques brasses, le plus souvent suivie par Blaise, quand ce dernier était occupé à noyer elle ne savait qui. Elle paraissait clairement ravie de ces petites vacances tous ensemble, tout autant que Blaise qui semblait prêt à ne pas la quitter d'une semelle. De là où il était, Harry avait pu le voir la taquiner et la porter dans l'eau, lui s'amusant le plus souvent à ses dépens et elle se laissant porter dans ses grands bras sombres.

Le contraste entre ses deux amis était encore plus frappant, tout deux en maillot dans cette piscine et en plein soleil, Blaise si grand, métis, ses cheveux noirs tressés sur son crâne et un sourire éclatant, et Luna, bien plus frêle, ses longs cheveux blonds remontés sur sa tête et le visage rêveur. C'était sans doute ce qui faisait la force de leur couple, ce contraste si frappant entre leurs physiques et leurs caractères, cette confiance et ces sentiments si forts qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre en dépit de la distance. Se retrouver ensemble, dans un tel cadre, n'était sans aucun doute que du bonheur pour eux deux, si peu habitués à passer autant de temps ensemble et sur une période aussi longue.

Voir Luna aussi heureuse lui faisait du bien. Elle ne riait pas à gorge déployée comme tous les autres et demeurait en général loin des conflits, qui se terminaient par une bonne tasse d'eau et quelques toussotements, mais Harry connaissait suffisamment la jeune fille pour voir qu'elle s'amusait et qu'elle éprouvait du plaisir à être là, avec tous les autres, dans cette grande piscine en plein soleil méditerranéen. Elle souriait plus qu'avant, n'avait plus cet air morose, un peu inquiet, qu'elle tentait maladroitement de lui cacher. Un peu comme Cho, d'ailleurs, son visage débordant de joie, comme si tous leurs soucis avaient disparu.

En quelque sorte, c'était un peu le cas.

Un peu.

Le chemin serait encore long, Harry ne se considérait pas comme guéri, il avait piqué une crise avant son anniversaire, c'était trop récent pour qu'il estime être vraiment en voie de guérison. Pourtant, Draco lui disait qu'il faisait des efforts, qu'il était sur la bonne voie et que lui-même se sentait mieux. En dépit de sa dernière crise et de leurs petites chamailleries, son petit ami allait mieux et était confiant en l'avenir, chassant comme il le pouvait les nuages noirs. Harry l'aurait volontiers cru s'il n'avait pas eu cette crise d'angoisse, à l'approche de son anniversaire. Il avait eu l'impression de faire un bond en arrière.

Le lendemain, toute tension évaporée, Draco lui avait demandé sérieusement de voir sérieusement un psychiatre. Pas une séance de temps en temps, avoir un vrai suivi, parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et se débarrasser de ce qui lui faisait du mal. Le blond avait dû le rassurer : non, leur couple n'était pas en danger, le pire était passé depuis un bout de temps cependant, ce genre de crises ne pouvaient durer, il fallait faire quelque chose.

Alors le tatoueur lui avait promis qu'après les vacances, si ça n'allait pas mieux, il rencontrerait quelqu'un. Draco lui avait répondu que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Alors, Harry prit rendez-vous, sans en parler à personne, à part son petit-ami, qui l'emmena lui-même et l'attendit dans la salle d'attente. Quand il en sortit, le brun n'allait pas franchement bien, mais au fil de l'après-midi, Draco le baladant pour lui changer les idées, il se dérida et lui parla un peu de sa séance, qui avait été douloureuse, visiblement. La psychiatre semblait très gentille et avait su le mettre en confiance, mais ce qui était sorti lors de leur échange n'avait bien évidemment pas été agréable pour Harry.

Cependant, dans les jours qui suivirent, Draco et Isaline, alors mise au courant, virent une nette progression. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux et Sirius qui étaient au courant pour ses rendez-vous, Harry ne voulait en parler à personne, et surtout que personne ne lui en parle.

Dans la piscine, Draco s'amusait avec son meilleur ami, avec Théo, Ron ou encore Cho. Harry aurait tant voulu participer, se glisser dans l'eau fraîche et embêter son petit ami, partager un vrai moment de complicité avec lui, avec eux. Mais il était bloqué dans son transat, pas si malheureux que ça, dans le fond, car ils auraient pu ne jamais partir tous ensemble et vivre ces vacances compromises par son état déplorable. Et les voir vivre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, lui faisait un bien fou.

**OoO**

Ces deux semaines au soleil ne furent rien de plus que deux semaines de vacances entre amis, une belle bande de quatorze personnes, réparties en trois groupes, avec des tensions, des moments de joie, des disputes, et des délires sur la plage. Deux semaines intenses où ils n'eurent guère le temps de se reposer, toujours chez les uns et chez les autres, à glander sur les canapés, dîner sous le ciel d'encre, se balader le long du port, lézarder au soleil ou bien batailler dans la pièce ou dans l'eau salée tout près.

Bien qu'il ait été très heureux, au fond de lui, de partir avec ses amis, Harry craignait de s'ennuyer, d'être laissé de côté ou de devenir un boulet, ce qui aurait bien fini par arriver vu son infirmité, mais il semblerait qu'il avait surestimé la sociabilité de son petit-ami et sa capacité à vivre en communauté. Il en vint même à se dire qu'il y avait un peu de bon dans cette sale affaire, car vu le dortoir qu'ils étaient censés occuper avant l'accident, Harry se demandait sérieusement si Draco n'aurait pas fini par en étriper un ou deux. Pour l'exemple.

Draco était sociable, il ouvrait facilement son porte-monnaie, était ouvert à nombre d'activités et n'était pas foncièrement fainéant quand il fallait se déplacer. Cependant, ça, c'était en temps normal, car au milieu de quatorze personnes qui allaient chez les uns et chez les autres ou se déplaçaient en troupeau, histoire d'être ensemble, le blond pouvait facilement devenir très irritable, pire encore que Théo dans ses grands jours. Ainsi, Harry découvrit que son petit ami pouvait être extrêmement câlin quand il n'était pas décidé à se déplacer avec une quinzaine de personnes, qu'il avait du mal à vivre en communauté plus de quarante-huit heures, et enfin, qu'il avait en réalité beaucoup de points en commun avec Théo. Quelle que soit la sortie, ils étaient quasiment systématiquement ensemble, se soutenant mutuellement, semblait-il. Les seules fois où le brun n'était pas là, c'était quand Draco passait un moment seul avec son petit-ami. En somme, ils étaient comme cul et chemise.

C'était limite flippant, songèrent Harry et Seamus, qui n'auraient jamais pensé que tous les deux puissent passer autant de moments ensemble. Même Blaise en fut surpris. Loin d'être jaloux de Théo, cela faisait plutôt marrer le black, car lui connaissait Draco depuis suffisamment longtemps pour se douter de comment les choses évolueraient : déconner avec les jumeaux, Ron, Olivier et Cho lors des soirées, d'accord, mais supporter leurs bruits, leurs sautes d'humeur, leurs envies changeantes et leur squat perpétuel, ça allait bien deux minutes. Draco n'était pas fait pour des vacances à plusieurs, il avait besoin de temps de repos, de solitude. Blaise était bien la seule personne bruyante qu'il supportait dans son entourage dans ce genre de voyage, et trainer systématiquement avec Théo, certes bavard, mais compréhensif, l'avait beaucoup étonné. D'autant plus que Seamus était quasiment toujours collé à l'étudiant…

Harry ne fut jamais laissé de côté, Draco passant l'essentiel de son temps avec lui. Après avoir fait des efforts les premiers jours, il décida soudainement d'arrêter de prendre sur lui et de refuser toute sortie qui ne l'intéressait pas, s'occupant de Harry à la place ou le baladant à droite et à gauche, au plus grand plaisir du brun qui n'eut jamais vraiment l'occasion de s'ennuyer, même quand ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, trainant dans le canapé-lit à regarder la télévision. Ils étaient ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Harry adorait ce genre de moments et il savait que son petit-ami les savourait tout autant.

Parfois, il arrivait que Draco parte sans lui, ce qui dérangeait un peu de ce dernier, craignant de délaisser Harry. Pourtant, ce dernier comprenait très bien que son homme avait besoin de liberté, de se balader seul ou avec son meilleur ami, et de toute manière, le tatoueur n'était pas du genre possessif, bien au contraire, il voulait que Draco profite de ses vacances sans le trainer comme un boulet. Au bout de quelques jours, le blond n'eut plus de scrupules à s'évader un peu car il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour rester avec Harry, ses amis, ou bien Seamus.

À vrai dire, ce fut sans doute avec lui que le jeune homme passa le plus de temps, que ce soit à l'appartement, au bord de la piscine ou bien dans la station balnéaire. Draco aurait pu être jaloux de l'irlandais et de la relation qu'il entretenait avec le tatoueur, mais c'était sans compter les tensions qui malmenaient le couple fragile qu'il formait avec Théo et les disputes qui éclataient sans cesse entre eux.

Le plus souvent, elles étaient causées par Seamus même, sa jalousie maladive dégradant ses relations avec Théo, qui pourtant ne faisait rien pour engendrer ses colères. Mais à peine l'irlandais commençait-il à lui faire le moindre reproche, à cause d'une fille qui l'avait abordée ou d'un regard plus ou moins appuyé, que Théo envenimait la situation, le poussant à bout, refusant de subir sa jalousie et jouant avec ses sentiments en acceptant des invitations : à plusieurs reprises, quelques membres du groupe allèrent boire un verre ou sortirent avec les autres jeunes de la résidence, et Théo s'y rendit, mettant Seamus dans un état incroyable.

Cette situation dura une semaine, entre disputes, rabibochages, nouveaux conflits et quelques câlins et baisers ici et là. Et l'impensable se produisit : Seamus se calma. La semaine suivante, ses crises de jalousie cessèrent, il n'essaya plus de contrôler les balades de Théo ou ses relations avec les autres jeunes de la résidence, et ce dernier cessa de le provoquer et de le pousser à bout. La seconde semaine fut donc beaucoup plus paisible, autant pour le groupe que pour Harry et Draco qui partageaient leur quotidien, et sans se mettre entre eux, ils subissaient tout de même leurs disputes, et autant dire que ce n'était pas toujours très beau à entendre, entre Seamus qui partait dans les aigus et Théo qui parlait comme un charretier. Ils en étaient même venus à se dire que le mieux serait sans doute mieux qu'ils se séparent car visiblement ils n'étaient absolument pas faits pour être ensemble.

Et pourtant…

Ils étaient la grande surprise des vacances : après une semaine d'engueulades, ils en passèrent une autre plus apaisés et plus proches, un peu comme si un abcès avait été crevé. Chez Seamus, du moins. Il profita un peu plus de ses vacances et des évolutions conséquentes dans sa relation avec Théo. L'atmosphère se détendit dans l'appartement et il en était dans le même pour le groupe qui ne subissait plus leurs conflits. Enfin, quand ce n'était pas eux qui s'engueulaient, c'était les couples entre eux ou bien les jumeaux avec Cho ou bien Ron avec Hermione…

Les seuls qui restèrent relativement zen furent Blaise et Luna. En effet, aucune dispute de couple au compteur, et étant de nature aussi désordonnée que calme, ils étaient comme des poissons dans l'eau, entre Ron et Olivier qui avaient décidément du mal avec l'ordre, et Hermione et Millicent qui tentaient vainement de garder l'appartement dans un état correct. Et quand Gregory vint passer quelques jours, à la surprise générale, pour profiter un peu du soleil avec sa petite amie, ce fut bien pire encore… au grand dam des deux étudiantes, qui ne bénéficiaient d'aucun soutien de la part de Luna, qui ne comprenait pourquoi elles se prenaient autant la tête. Hermione et Millicent se dirent que, tout compte fait, elles auraient dû insister pour que Théo et Seamus viennent dans leur appartement, vu la propreté du leur.

Théo qui, lui, semblait au contraire très content de son logement et des personnes avec lesquelles il le partageait, en dépit des disputes récurrentes avec Seamus. Il pouvait s'occuper de son meilleur ami et soulager un peu Draco, parler avec lui et guérir certaines blessures qui demeuraient en lui malgré les mois qui étaient passés. De plus, il avait essayé de dérider le tatoueur, qui rechignait à aller à la piscine ou à la mer, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ni se baigner, parfois même à se déplacer avec eux.

Mais comment lutter, face à treize personnes bien décidées à lui changer les idées et à le forcer à les suivre, quitte à le pousser en fauteuil, dans les allées du Cap, sur les marchés du coin ou encore à la fête foraine, où il subit les hurlements terrifiés de Seamus, Cho et Ron, qui avaient perdu un pari et se retrouvaient forcés de faire un tour dans la maison hantée. Bonne âme, Harry avait accepté d'accompagner Seamus, car vu qu'ils étaient trois, il y en aurait forcément un qui se retrouverait seul, et Théo était occupé ailleurs avec Luna. Et Cho et Ron avaient beau dire que ce n'était que des gens déguisés et des petits effets spéciaux bas de gamme, ils hurlèrent comme jamais Harry ne les avait entendus hurler… Au point qu'il ne savait guère s'il devait en rire ou en avoir honte.

Le seul point noir, c'était définitivement la piscine et la plage. Harry restait dans son coin, lisant ou les regardant s'amuser et prenant des photos de là où il était. À chaque fois qu'on lui proposait de se baigner, il secouait la tête, refusant qu'on emballe sa jambe devant tout le monde, et la plage était trop surpeuplée pour le convaincre de se jeter à l'eau. Cette histoire chagrinait beaucoup Cho et Luna, qui ne parvinrent pas à le convaincre, malgré tous leurs arguments.

Un jour, en fin d'après-midi, ils allèrent à la plage histoire de se baigner sans subir la surpopulation des lieux. Harry était bloqué avec sa jambe, Olivier l'avant porté jusqu'au bord de l'eau, et une fois posé sur une serviette, les jumeaux avaient sorti de leurs affaires un grand sac-poubelle. Surpris, Harry les avait regardés emballer sa jambe dans le sac et le scotcher à sa cuisse, se débattant au début en leur disant que ce n'était pas la peine, mais la poigne de son sportif d'ami l'avait rapidement calmé. Par habitude, il avait mis un maillot de bain, même s'il ne se baignait jamais. Le brun s'était laissé porter jusque dans l'eau dans laquelle il avait pu barboter avec un grand plaisir, dans les bras de son amant. Ce fut sans doute l'un des plus beaux moments de ses vacances, enfin intégré aux activités de ses amis, nageant comme il le pouvait dans l'eau saline et calme.

Par la suite, ils recommenceraient, toujours à la plage et en fin d'après-midi, quand il n'y avait presque personne, pour ne pas gêner Harry. Mais cette première fois, entouré de ses proches, fut un moment inoubliable.

Et ce fut sous doute le moment où se réconcilia enfin avec son handicap, cette jambe bloquée, blessée, qui ne l'empêcherait pas de vivre.

D'exister.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	43. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M.

* * *

Epilogue

Isaline lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Sirius était un peu de son avis, mais il avait été un peu plus nuancé qu'elle, contrairement à Nymph', qui l'avait encouragé, arguant que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de changer d'air. Cependant, ç'avait déjà été difficile pour sa mère d'adoption de le laisser partir l'été précédent, même si elle savait que tout le monde s'occuperait bien de lui. Elle avait craint, une dispute, une crise de nerfs, ou toute autre chose qui aurait pu gâcher le voyage. Le voir partir à nouveau ne la rassurait pas : partir avec ses amis en vacances au soleil, pourquoi pas, mais se rendre à Londres seul avec son chéri et aller voir ses parents, non, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

La routine se réinstalla dans la maison d'Isaline, au-dessus de la boutique de tatouage. Draco reprit les cours, le laissant seul avec sa tante et Nymph'. Harry occupait ses journées à la boutique, effectuant parfois certains piercings, travaillant des dessins de tatouage, ou alors il allait voir ses amis, notamment Ron et Neville, alors qu'ils bidouillaient leurs voitures. La vie reprenait son cours, en quelque sorte.

Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après avoir dîné chez le rouquin, il réalisa le chemin qu'il avait parcouru en un an et tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces douze derniers mois, entre sa rencontre avec Draco, alors qu'il accompagnait Millicent se faire tatouer, ses tentatives de séduction, la chance qu'il lui avait laissée, les déceptions, puis l'amour qui vit le jour, cet amour qu'il ne pensait plus jamais être capable d'éprouver et qui guida ses pas les mois suivants. Draco était sans aucun doute la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée, en dépit de leurs conflits, des étapes difficiles qu'ils avaient franchies, ensemble. Il était ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

Et alors, il réalisa que ça allait faire un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Un an, de joie, de colères, d'amour, de disputes, de rire, de complicité… et de souffrance. Il était encore là, un an après, si différent de ce qu'il avait connu, mais qu'il aimait avec la même passion, si ce n'était plus.

Les choses avaient tant changé en un an… Lui-même, il avait changé. Beaucoup. Il s'en était déjà rendu compte, mais essayer de s'imaginer un an auparavant lui fit se rendre compte de tout ce qui avait pu se passer, dans sa vie et en lui.

Le jour même, quand Draco rentra, exténué et tard dans la soirée, Harry lui dit que le mois suivant, ils fêteraient leur un an. Un peu étonné, le blond lui dit qu'il le savait et qu'il avait fait en sorte de réserver son week-end pour le fêter, rien que tous les deux. Plutôt content de voir que Draco n'avait pas oublié, vu sa mémoire des dates, et qu'en plus il s'était organisé, Harry lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient aller à Londres. Il avait besoin de se ressourcer un peu et d'aller voir ses parents. Clairement étonné, le blond avait accepté sans discuter avant de se blottir contre lui pour s'endormir comme un bienheureux. Le lendemain, ils en avaient reparlé et Draco ne semblait pas plus ennuyé que ça, au contraire.

Cependant, avec Nymph', il était bien l'un des seuls à approuver ce projet. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre que Harry voulait passer un week-end coupé du monde avec son amoureux, mais le fait qu'il veuille quitter Paris pour aller à Londres dérangeait beaucoup car on le jugeait encore trop instable, en dépit des progrès considérables qu'il avait faits en si peu de temps. Même si personne n'en avait parlé devant lui, Harry savait qu'Isaline et Draco s'étaient disputés à plusieurs reprises, parce qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son neveu et ne parvenait pas à le raisonner, tandis que le blond était décidé à le laisser faire.

Il fallait dire qu'avec les évènements passés et son début de grossesse, avec tous les changements que cela engendrait, Isaline était à fleur de peau et inquiète pour pas grand-chose. Pourtant, tout allait plutôt bien : Rémi commençait déjà à déménager ses affaires et celles d'Allan, qui allait temporairement occuper la chambre d'amis, le temps que Harry et Draco trouvent un appartement non loin de la boutique. L'étudiant aurait voulu prendre davantage son temps, pour ménager son amant et sa belle-mère, mais ces deux derniers étaient résolus à commencer d'ores et déjà les recherches d'appartement : le bébé arrivait, il fallait faire des travaux pour aménager la chambre du nouveau-né et d'Allan. De plus, Harry était suffisamment autonome à présent pour se débrouiller tout seul, il n'était plus bloqué dans son lit, donc déménager et changer de logement ne devrait pas lui poser de soucis.

La venue du bébé les mettait tous dans un état d'euphorie plutôt agréable. Sirius était aux petits soins et ne s'était sans doute jamais aussi bien entendu avec celui qu'il considérait comme étant son beau-frère, et quant à Nymph', elle avait décidément très hâte de devenir tante. Même Severus semblait apprécier la situation, bien qu'il reste égal à lui-même, tentant de calmer un peu les ardeurs de son compagnon. Quant à Harry et Allan, ils étaient comme des gamins, s'imaginant déjà tenir ce petit frère ou cette petite sœur dans leurs bras, comme ils le faisaient déjà avec Teddy, qui ne serait alors plus le bébé de la famille. Isaline, elle, était partagée entre euphorie et inquiétude, notamment depuis que Harry lui avait parlé de son projet.

Mais il en avait besoin.

Il avait véritablement envie de retourner à Londres, se ressourcer, aller sur la tombe de ses parents et passer deux jours coupé du monde avec son homme. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de sa tante, mais c'était un besoin.

Et leur anniversaire était une bonne occasion de s'envoler vers l'Angleterre.

La tombe n'était pas aussi sale qu'il l'aurait cru. Luna n'avait pas menti quand elle lui avait dit s'en être occupée au retour des vacances, mais depuis, certaines fleurs qu'elle avait mises, ou que d'autres avaient déposées, avaient eu le temps de flétrir. C'était rare qu'elle achète des plantes faites pour durer : elle passait au cimetière tous les deux mois en général, parfois plus, et elle préférait mettre de jolies fleurs, qui ne tiendraient pas, mais qui feraient surement plaisir aux parents de son meilleur ami. Elle nettoyait toujours un peu la tombe, passant un coup d'eau histoire de retirer la poussière et les feuilles mortes qui s'y seraient égarées.

Ne pouvant se baisser et s'accroupir, Harry avait regardé Draco nettoyer lui-même le marbre, jetant l'eau des seaux qu'il avait remplis à l'entrée sur la pierre avant de la frotter. Assis à même le sol, un peu plus loin pour ne pas être mouillé, le brun nettoyait les plaques avec soin, relisant les mots qui étaient gravés ou incrustés, des années auparavant.

L'émotion le prenait petit à petit au cœur, envahissant tout son corps. Il avait des frissons, pas forcément désagréables, mais cet espèce de vide qui se créait en lui à chaque fois qu'il venait au cimetière lui piquait les yeux et lui donnait un peu mal au ventre. Jamais il n'avait réussi à venir au cimetière le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur plein de joie, même s'il aimait honorer ses parents et leur parler, de vive voix ou dans sa tête, faisant comme si, quelque part, ils l'entendaient. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'ils l'entendent vraiment, où qu'ils soient. Ça l'aidait à tenir, à revenir les voir, à ne pas pleurer à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux leur nom, les plaques, et puis la pierre dessous, qui surmontait leurs corps.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, il tourna la tête Draco et un sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il le voyait concentré sur sa tâche, frottant la pierre et faisant couler de l'eau dessus, par endroits. Il semblait être dans son monde, déconnecté de la réalité. Le voir lui apporta un certain soulagement, il sentit son cœur lourd s'alléger un peu. Et il le regarda un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte et lui lance un regard interrogateur. Alors Harry lui dit qu'il l'aimait et que ses parents l'auraient sans doute beaucoup aimé. Et alors Draco sourit, rebaissa les yeux vers la pierre, et lui répondit qu'ils auraient été très fiers de lui. Peut-être, pensa Harry. Peut-être.

Il essaya d'imaginer un instant sa vie avec ses parents. Il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois, quand il était jeune. Il essayait d'oublier Isaline, Nymph' et Sirius, et à la place, il y avait sa mère, si belle avec ses longs cheveux roux et son sourire éclatant, et puis son père, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses lunettes rectangulaires posées sur le nez. Il essayait d'imaginer leur maison, un petit frère ou une petite sœur, son enfance, son adolescence… Sa vie avec eux, à leurs côtés, leurs disputes et leurs moments de joie.

Mais ce n'était que chimère. Il avait vingt-deux ans, et quand il essayait d'imaginer une vie avec ses parents, ce n'était pas le visage de sa mère qui apparaissait derrière ses paupières, mais celui d'Isaline, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et blonds, ses yeux clairs et son sourire… Sa mère, elle était morte avant même qu'il ne soit en âge de comprendre qui elle était vraiment, il ne se rappelait ni de son parfum, ni de la chaleur de ses bras, et encore moins de son visage et du son de sa voix. Quand il rêvait d'elle, c'était sa véritable mère, celle qui l'avait élevé, comme elle avait pu, qui l'avait aimé, comme s'il était à elle, qu'il imaginait. Cette mère-là, il connaissait tout d'elle… Ses mains, ses yeux, son odeur, son rire…

Il se faisait du mal pour rien. À quoi bon ressasser un passé qui n'existait même pas et culpabiliser parce qu'on oubliait les maigres souvenirs qu'on lui avait offert… Jamais il n'appellerait Isaline « Maman », alors qu'au fond de lui, elle l'avait toujours été, par respect pour Lily, et parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Sirius, il ne l'appellerait pas plus « Papa », même s'il avait toujours été comme un père pour lui, une sorte de modèle qu'il avait tenté d'imiter en grandissant.

À quoi bon se faire du mal…

Ses parents auraient sans doute été heureux qu'il cesse de penser à eux en culpabilisant. Sans doute. Et puis, de là où ils étaient, ils devaient être heureux de le voir là, auprès d'eux, avec l'homme qu'il aimait et qui le rendrait heureux.

Cet homme avec lequel il ferait sa vie et construirait son avenir.

Draco avait terminé. Il se redressa et s'étira, le dos douloureux, puis alla jeter les pots de fleurs fanées alors que Harry terminait sa tâche. Puis, le blond l'aida à se redresser pour que, perché sur ses béquilles, il le regarde disposer à son goût les plaques de marbres et les fleurs qu'ils avaient achetées. Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. À présent, la tombe était propre, quelques flaques d'eau demeurant sur le marbre gris, mais il n'y avait plus de poussière, les plaques étaient propres, les fleurs fanées jetées et de nouvelles les remplaçaient. Dans un lourd vase noir, des lys blancs donnaient de l'éclat à la tombe. Elles ne tiendraient pas. Mais c'était pour sa mère. Il ferma les yeux un court instant en sentant l'étreinte familière de Draco qui emprisonnait sa taille, sa tête se posant contre la sienne.

Après un léger soupir, il laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide, et parla avec son cœur, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ses parents lui serrant la gorge. Il finit par refermer les yeux, sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues, les lèvres pincées.

Il avait failli disparaître.

Comme eux.

D'un coup d'un seul, il avait failli disparaître, et devenir comme eux : une large pièce de marbre avec son nom gravé dessus, quelques plaques, quelques fleurs, et des gens pour le pleurer, quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à laver ce qui restait de son existence passer et jeter les fleurs fanées.

Il sentit ses jambes trembler, sur le point de le lâcher, mais Draco le tenait fermement, et ne le lâcha jamais, alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

« Pardon. »

Que dire d'autre ?

« Pardon… »

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Et il sentit que lui aussi, il pleurait…

« Pardon… »

« Eh bien, que d'émotions. Le cimetière de tes parents est plutôt joli, mais ça reste glauque…

- Désolé.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? On avait prévu d'y aller, et j'en ai connu des plus tristes que ça. Tu veux t'assoir ? »

Le tatoueur hocha la tête. Ils étaient entrés dans un parc non loin du cimetière et marchaient depuis quelques minutes, histoire de se changer les idées et s'alléger un peu leur cœur. Le brun s'assit sur un des bancs et son petit ami ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il n'y avait personne et il ne faisait pas trop froid pour un mois d'octobre. À vrai dire, il faisait même très bon. Meilleur que dans le cimetière.

Draco lui prit la main et entremêla leurs doigts avant de la porter à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Ce geste arracha un sourire à son petit ami qui se pencha vers lui pour lui rendre son baiser tendrement, puis il posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

« Merci d'être venu. D'être là.

- Les couples, c'est fait pour ça, non ? Être là dans les moments difficiles.

- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. »

À présent, il se sentait bien, l'esprit plus léger. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis des années venait de s'envoler. C'était un peu comme un renouveau, et dans un sens, il y avait tant de choses qui avaient changé dernièrement… Isaline et Rémi, qui tendaient à vivre ensemble, le bébé, qui serait une petite fille, eux, leur vie ensemble…

C'était un peu comme s'il avait vécu une guerre, une guerre intérieure, qui s'était terminée et dont il se remettait, tout doucement.

« Un an. On dirait que ça fait des années qu'on se connait.

- Comme tu dis. Il s'en est passé, des choses, en un an. »

Du pouce, Harry caressa sa main, les yeux toujours clos, respirant le parfum si familier du blond. Ce dernier l'embrassa dans les cheveux, lui arrachant un soupir de bien-être, avant de faire un mouvement pour dégager sa main puis se lever. Étonné, Harry rouvrit les yeux et le regarda se planter devant et le regarder avec le plus grand sérieux, tendu, et surtout sans rien dire. Une sorte d'inquiétude s'empara de lui, à le voir ainsi, debout devant lui, raide et le visage fermé.

« Dray ?

- Écoute, heu… Bon. Ça fait… pas mal de temps que je veux t'en parler. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Voilà. Ça fait un an que toi et moi, on est ensemble. On a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble : on s'est engueulé, on s'est ignoré, quasiment séparé… franchement, sortir avec toi, c'est pas facile tous les jours, loin de là. T'as failli me faire craquer je ne sais combien de fois. Mais même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile, parce que t'es pas comme les autres, parce que t'as ton caractère, parce que t'as pas envie de souffrir et te laisser mener à la baguette, tu es juste quelqu'un de fantastique, que j'aime comme un fou, avec des qualités et des défauts. Je t'ai beaucoup donné, quasiment tout ce que j'ai de bon en moi, et ça, tu le sais. Mais celui qui a le plus offert, qui a été le plus généreux, ici, c'est toi. Tu m'as tellement apporté, que ce soit dans les bons ou les mauvais moments… J'ai plus appris avec toi en un an qu'en vingt-deux ans de vie. »

Harry, en face de lui, le regardait avec une grande émotion visible sur son visage troublé et ses grands yeux verts qui brillaient de mille feux. Draco, lui, avait les mains un peu moites et chaud partout.

« Je n'ai jamais regretté notre histoire, et quand je la regarde aujourd'hui, je suis fier de moi, et de nous. Jamais je n'aurai cru être capable d'affronter tout ça. D'être jaloux, possessif, de quitter mes parents, de te soutenir comme j'ai essayé de le faire… Non, ne dis rien. »

Il y avait de l'émotion à présent dans sa voix. Les vannes s'ouvraient…

« J'ai tout fait pour t'aider, te soutenir, parce que je devais le faire, parce que je t'aimais… parce que j'avais besoin de toi. Je ne savais pas comment faire, si t'étais plus là… Même aujourd'hui. Je n'envisage pas ma vie sans toi. Autant avant ça m'angoissait, avoir quelqu'un, vivre avec, m'engager… Mais avec toi, tout a toujours été plus facile, plus naturel. Je t'aime. J'ai envie qu'on continue, même si t'as la jambe qui déconne, même si par moments ça va pas. J'ai envie qu'on fasse notre vie ensemble, qu'on ne se quitte plus jamais. »

Le blond eut un léger sourire en voyant Harry cligner des yeux, tentant vainement de contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, son sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Lui-même savait qu'il n'était vraiment pas dans un meilleur état, mais là, tout de suite, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Harry, assis face à lui, ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses, l'écoutant.

« Tu flippes, là ?

- Je… sais pas… à quoi m'attendre.

- Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Je ne t'ai pas promis quelque chose, à Morzine ? »

Le jeune homme marqua un temps de silence, avant de comprendre soudain de quoi il parlait. Harry piqua un fard monstrueux, se cachant la bouche avec ses mains, ses yeux écarquillés l'interrogeant. Ses mains tentèrent de cacher tout son visage que Draco hocha lentement la tête avec un sourire.

Le cœur battant, il ouvrit sa veste, chercha quelque chose dans sa poche intérieure puis se mit à genou devant lui, sans jamais le lâcher des yeux, et il vit les yeux rouges de Harry se remettre à pleurer, ses mains cachant sa bouche. Trop d'émotions, en si peu de temps. Trop de peine, dans son petit cœur, trop de larmes, qui auraient dû être taries… Et trop d'amour, d'un coup…

Un instant, Draco se revit un an en arrière. Il revit Harry, en débardeur, pénétrer dans la boutique, complètement débraillé… beau à tomber. Il se rappela de l'intensité du coup de foudre qui l'avait pris sur place, de la beauté de ses yeux…

Un an.

Un an…

Les joues un peu rouges, Draco lui présenta une petite boite de velours et l'ouvrit.

Il la lui avait promise, pourtant. Ils étaient à Morzine, accoudés à un pont, à des dizaines de mètres du sol, et il la lui avait promise, cette bague. Ce mince anneau d'or blanc, qui ornerait si bien sa main…

« Harry, ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble. C'est pas assez pour demander ta main… mais je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux te rendre heureux, effacer tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais en toi, tout ce qui peut te faire du mal. Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser demain… mais de l'accepter, juste comme une promesse d'avenir. À deux. Juste parce qu'on s'aime, qu'on n'a besoin de rien pour se le prouver, mais parce que j'aime savoir que tu es à moi et que je suis à toi. »

Draco s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ce que Harry, le visage écarlate, se lève d'un coup et chancèle, prêt à tomber. Le blond se leva pour le rattraper et son amoureux lui tomba dans les bras, emprisonnant son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser passionnément. Malgré lui, Draco sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses genoux, alors qu'il serrait fort Harry dans ses bras, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, ses souvenirs explosant dans son esprit, tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre les traversant par cette étreinte si forte, si passionnée…

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent puis se sourirent. Ils se dirent en eux-mêmes qu'ils devaient être dans un bien mal état, Harry avec son attelle, leurs visages rouges, humides, et leurs cheveux dans tous les sens. Le tatoueur eut un léger rire nerveux et lui souffla un « oui » contre ses lèvres avant de les embrasser à nouveau tendrement.

Plus tard, ils se sépareraient à nouveau, Draco enfilerait l'anneau à son doigt et ils regardaient sa main quelques instants, envisageant l'avenir avec sérénité. Bien, bien plus tard, ils envisageraient de s'unir, pour acheter ensemble un appartement, et peut-être fonder une famille, parce que Harry aimait les enfants, parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu ses parents, et parce que, Draco, dans le fond, ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et puis ses parents cesseraient de faire pression sur lui…

Mais ça, ce serait plus tard. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard.

Pour le moment, ils étaient l'un et l'autre, la tête dans les étoiles et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Leurs cœurs un peu blessés, beaucoup amoureux.

Leurs cœurs… où s'était posé un papillon, qui n'était plus jamais reparti…

FIN

* * *

Que dire, que dire…

Et oui, c'est terminé.

J'ai écrit le mot « fin » il y a déjà quelques semaines. Dans un sens, je n'ai pas été triste, mais plutôt soulagée de le faire. Cette histoire vit depuis plus de quatre ans, pour moi et pour mes lecteurs, et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle durerait aussi longtemps et prendrait une telle ampleur. Elle compte à ce jour 883 pages, écrites en taille 10 et sans interligne, soit 799.843 mots. Ce qui, pour moi, est énorme…

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue dans cette histoire, à savoir Jojo Aquarius, qui ne verra peut être pas ce message mais qui m'a poussée à publier cette fic et à la poursuivre, mais aussi les autres personnes qui m'ont aidée, inspirée, corrigée et encouragée dans la poursuite de cette énorme fiction durant tout ce temps. Je pourrais citer les noms de Gogobook, Moji, Dororo, Fanfan, Soma, Hiro, mais ce serait trop peu comparé à ces proches,qui sont entrés puis sortis de ma vie, mais qui ont été là pour m'aider à poursuivre mon travail d'écriture.

D'autant plus que si cette histoire a existé, c'est parce que les lecteurs étaient au rendez-vous. Un grand merci à vous pour avoir été là, pour m'avoir lue et soutenue, par vos reviews parfois courtes, parfois très longues, toujours pleines de gentillesses. Merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit des pavés, qui ont posté des commentaires certes petits mais réguliers, qui m'ont touché tout autant, merci à ceux qui me lisent depuis le début et à ceux qui ont débarqué en plein milieu, et qui sont restés, malgré la durée de cette histoire et les thèmes qu'elle aborde.

Cette aventure m'a permise de rencontrer des gens, de murir, d'évoluer. J'ai fondé un fanzine avec des personnes d'univers différents, j'en suis venue à publier cette histoire en plusieurs tomes, à rencontrer encore plus de gens, à échanger, toujours plus… Cette histoire m'a beaucoup apporté, plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Au moment où j'écris ce message, je me sens toute drôle. Autant j'ai été soulagée de la terminer, car j'étais fatiguée de l'écrire et je voulais passer à autre chose, autant à présent je me sens… émue. Parce que c'est terminé, parce que je n'aurais plus tous ces gentils messages, parce cette belle aventure prend fin aujourd'hui. Certes, je continuerai à écrire, mais des choses différentes, sans doute quelques OS, sur Harry et Draco ou Théo et Seamus, mais ce ne sera jamais pareil.

Je terminerai donc ce discours un peu décousu mais écrit avec le cœur par un dernier "merci", à ceux qui lisent cette histoire, qu'ils aient laissé un commentaire ou non, car c'est grâce à eux qu'elle a pu exister et vivre aussi longtemps.

Je vous aime tous.

Didi

* * *

**Publication de Papillon**

Je vous rappelle que le fanzine _**Sectumsempra, mon amour ?**_ publie Papillon, dans une collection de 9 tomes. Actuellement, nous en sommes au Tome 3 et nous envisageons le quatrième pour la Japan Expo 2013 ou une convention suivante.

J'invite donc les intéressés à me communiquer leur adresse pour me tenir au courant !

A bientôt !

PS : Et si vous voulez m'étriper, je suis demain à Paris Manga ! :D


End file.
